The Mystical Codex to the Multiverse
by Myrddin de Celestis
Summary: Collection of single chapters, from alternate reality Harry's or maybe even non-Harry leads, to just all around amusing story ideas I've had that I know I'll likely never get around to writing more than a few chapters. I will also add some story ideas and fun from some other fandoms like Naruto as well as cross-over story-lines. Thanks for reading. Fave, Follow, and Review.
1. Ridinghood: Daring Train Journey (HP)

**Ridinghood**

 **Daring Train Journey**

Ruby Rose Potter frowned as she sat down in an empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express on her way to her sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sixteen years old and bored, and she wasn't the greatest 'people' person. She was almost on par with Luna Lovegood for being weird.

She looked out of the window at her reflection. Her left eye was a dark emerald green, and her right was a vivid silver. Her silver eye was magical. It was a replacement for her broken eye-allowing her to see better than ever. She no longer wore her glasses and her new eye had some special features. Though, she wouldn't go around telling anyone what her new eye could do.

Ruby was slender and small chested, which didn't bother her much. She wasn't very tall, but she wasn't short either. She was just below average height for her age. She was wearing a black skirt that hung halfway down her thighs with a red strip around the edge, and a black corset top with white sleeves to her wrists and red ties up her chest, and black boots with red lace up her shins with long red socks up over her knees, and last a red cape hooked over her shoulders with a baggy red hood.

Her hair was short and dark, black into red. It hung to her shoulders, longer over her small ears past her chin. She had a few strands of hair loose flowing over her forehead.

Brushing her hair from her eyes she was startled as her door slid open. She looked up to see two girls standing in the doorway glaring at her as the train started moving. Their glares bounced off as they always would, and the girls didn't try that hard to intimidate her anyway.

The two girls were beautiful-wearing Slytherin robes, and had some very nice tits, not that they even suspected she had 'peaked' on a few occasions but this was the best chance she had in a while. But she had to shake that off or they might start suspecting her of being a pervert and looking through their clothes.

The first was a girl with long blonde hair tied back in a plait, to her waist. She had cool grey sexy eyes that Ruby wished she could stare into longer than she was allowed as she looked away as she always would after the initial staring match.

The other girl had shortcut brown hair and dark blue eyes. She locked hold of Ruby's stare and didn't mind holding that smothering look. They were both taller than her with much larger chests with tight little bodies and firm butts, and in the same year as her. But they were different. They were naughty Slytherin girls.

"Get out of here, Potter!" the brunette demanded coldly while not sounding all that convincing in her demand. "We want this compartment. Why don't you piss off and find somewhere else with some other piss pants Gryffindors where you belong!?"

However, Ruby only gave them a cool glare in return. "Why don't you kiss my tight little arse? And then I'll piss on your face," she replied in nonchalance while keeping her expression monotone pleasant.

Though the blonde, Daphne Greengrass let her pale cheeks light up; the brunette, Tracey Davis smirked coolly as she replied. "Bend over and I'll lick your arse! And you can piss on Daph's face," she said sneeringly.

Ruby stood up glaring in mock coldness in replied, arms folded under her small chest. "Oh yeah, Davis?" she replied while Tracey stood her ground. "You wouldn't have the guts to grope Greengrass's tits through her robe, and she's your friend! So what makes you think you have the guts to lick my arse? Even more while I'm pissing all over your blondie there?" she said and asked smugly.

"Tracey! Don't even think about it!" Daphne interrupted as Tracey turned to her with raised hands. But Daphne moved away and sat down on the seat opposite where Ruby had been sitting. "I'm not having anybody peeing on me thank you very much. And if you want to touch me you at least have to take me out on my first ever date first!"

"Being told off with that sexy English accent?" Ruby said with a mock quiver. "I'm so jealous of you Davis. Before I met Daphne and her younger sister I thought that accent was only put on by American idiots."

Tracey pouted and rolled her eyes as she slumped down into the seat next to her friend. "Well I get to hear it all the time," Tracey said after a few moments of thought with a smug smirk.

"Yeah, well a certain Astoria Greengrass owes me two huge no-questions asked favours," Ruby said with a huge smug grin as she got up in Tracey's face. "I could get her to do any-thing," she said snickering.

"Whatever…!" Tracey said coolly as Ruby retook her seat unconcerned with a smug grin still in place as the other two girls were very special pieces of eye-candy; even if they were wearing their Hogwarts robes; they left them undone on the warm train so Ruby could see the cute Slytherin coloured uniforms underneath, and their lovely legs in their black school skirts.

"Please stop talking about me like that while I can hear you?" Daphne asked hopefully. "And please don't tell me what kind of trouble my silly sister had you bail her out of because I would rather not know. Its bad enough that she thinks you're funny."

Ruby couldn't help but laugh, Astoria's pretty cool," she said thoughtfully before smirking. "And she's never been on a date before, either," she said teasingly. "So, Daphne Greengrass has never been out on a date of any kind?" Ruby couldn't help but ask as she turned her full attention to the blonde peace of hotness.

Daphne's cool grey eyes looked to her with a shrug. "No I haven't, and I don't care what you think of me. Tracey hasn't either. Unless you count the times Tracey and I have eaten out together at Hogsmead? So, what?"

Ruby shrugged. "It's just… well okay. I've never been out with anyone either. But if we are counting girl friends then I've been out with two different girls to Hogsmead. But if we're not counting other girls… well I would have thought that two girls as hot as you two would have all the boys at school asking you out. Heck, some girls too!"

"We're picky, okay. Drop it Ruby Rose!" Tracey said coolly. "But I so would have the guts to kiss your arse! But us Slytherins can't be too chummy with Gryffindors; especially not you! Hero-girl! Only Astoria would be so brazen," she said, saying the last mockingly. "And you shouldn't put yourself down like that. We know that you know that you're beautiful. You wouldn't put so much effort into your appearance if you didn't!"

Ruby rolled her eyes coolly. "Whatever, Tracey!" she replied, turning from the two girls to look out of the window, watching the world go by as she hid her blush as it was always nice to be complimented by someone you fancied even if they didn't feel the same way in return it was an ego boost.

They were all quiet for a few minutes before Ruby turned from the scenery outside her train compartment to the scenery the two Slytherin girls presented her inside her compartment. Once she had regained her composure and evened out her breathing.

"Okay, girls, I'll bite. What do you want?" Ruby asked thoughtfully. "Neither of you have actively gone out of your way to bother me like this before. And where is that annoying stink-bug, Parkinson you're normally with anyway? She's normally the one coming to bother me with that idiot Malfoy!"

"Well they're not here, obviously!" Tracey said coolly. "We don't do everything those idiots say! Probably off doing fuck knows what! We caught them in the same toilet cubical once… well we heard them!" she laughed while Daphne bit her lower lip. "We heard Pansy at any rate. 'Look how fast it gushes out of your fanny, Bianca!'," she said mocking the other girls squeaky and annoying voice. "Daph and I just walked slowly away before we heard any more. I know Malfoy's probably hard up because barely anyone likes her because of all the trouble she causes but doing things like that with a girl too embarrassed to use the showers regularly… just… just gross."

"Saw her naked once last term!" Daphne said with a smirk on her lips. "She didn't notice me and I snuck off before she did. She obviously stuffs her bra-a lot. Her boobs are barely there. Just nipple topped cones, and a hairless crouch. I bet Malfoy gets to see it all the time as she stops anyone from using the bathroom when she's in there! But Pansy still only showers once or twice a week!"

Ruby was having trouble keeping from laughing. "Maybe Malfoy gets off on the smell!"

"I wouldn't be surprised!" Tracey agreed laughingly as all three girls were red cheeked from suppressed giggles. "But that isn't why we're here. We need your help. And this seems to be something only you can do. It's about Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, and you encouraging her. She has a serious problem-!"

"Oh, you mean because she stalks me!?" Ruby asked reasonably, shrugging as the two Slytherin girls looked at her in surprise. "It's really sweet that you wouldn't think I know that Astoria is a nutbar who wants to do some really naughty things to me. And amusing because she's in Slytherin. She even sends me these cute love letters, and sometimes her used underwear!"

Ruby turned to Daphne and shook her head sadly. "Your sister is really kinky… and that super sexy accent of hers, so gets me wet," Ruby said while they both blushed brighter than ever while she held in a snicker. "But I see you want something, and you were going to try bargaining for it? But I'll tell you girls what-since I find Astoria's advances rather… adorable and harmless, I'll do you a favour… sort of I scratch your backs, and in return when I have need of you both, you scratch mine; deal?"

"Deal," Daphne said nervously. "B-but please don't hurt my sister or break her heart or something; let her down gently if you have too."

"I would never hurt her," Ruby said seriously this time.

"Wow, the thought of you and Astoria is so hot!" Tracey interrupted with a wicked grin while Daphne and Ruby rolled their eyes. "But not as hot as the thought of Daphne and her sister. They look so alike if Astoria weren't grinning with 'evil' ideas all the time and did Daph's Snow Queen routine they could be twins."

"Shut up, Trace," Daphne said coolly. "I am not that cold. I'm a Slytherin. That is what we do. Like the way, Ruby is reckless?"

"at least I think things through first," Ruby said. "So what if sometimes I choose the more violent way; it's more fun."

"I don't think that's the Gryffindor way either," Tracey said impishly. "I think that's more like the Ruby Rose way. There are some really weird rumours about you and your not-very-Dumbledore-Gryffindor-ish ways."

"So I should take Astoria out on a date and be nice to her," Ruby blurted out the first thing to enter her head to change the subject.

"I think you owe her a kiss!" Daphne said with a shrug as Ruby's eyes widened. "On the lips. Open mouth. With tongue. But I thought we established that she wasn't a problem. You scratch our backs, and we scratch yours?"

"Okay..." Ruby said slowly. "Other than wanting to watch me snog your super cute and sexy little sister… well what is the favour you want from me anyway?" she asked while Tracey giggled and Daphne went redder in the cheeks.

"I bet you really do want to snog Astoria?" Tracey interrupted with a wicked grin. Ruby's face lit up red. "Oh goddess! I bet you've even kept her dirty knickers too, haven't you? You did! Didn't you? I bet she diddled herself in them and you put them to your nose and mouth. Didn't you?" she demanded more than she probably should have and sounded much too eager to know.

Ruby folded her arms defensively over her chest. "She spent a whole five pages-double sided telling me what she wants to do with her tongue and my arsehole!" she said while her face was almost glowing. "It was kind of nice having someone so pretty like me that much… and not be afraid to say so, even if it was only a pervy-love letter; it did express all of her feelings. So leave her alone, and can't we let this drop?"

"Whoa, Daph, Astoria's worse than we thought? Love sick for a Gryffindor," Tracey said while giving her friend a mock worried look before turning back to Ruby with a teasing smirk. "You'll have screw her senseless to show her how much she means to you and let her do all sorts of naughty things to your tight little Gryffindor arse to make her happy."

"Oh, bite me!" Ruby interrupted laughing to try and get her blushing under control and shake off those pleasant thoughts. "Anyway," she said to change the subject quickly. "I don't buy any of this bull shit! I think the reason you mentioned Astoria's pervy crush on me is because she has some dirt on both of you. And I think she's now blackmailing you into trying to convince me to give her my first kiss. Or something… so much more. What a conniving little witch she is, huh?"

Daphne and Tracey paled as Ruby grinned wider as she hit the nail on the head. "But I already have you honeys at my beck and call. So out with it? What does she have on you? And maybe I'll let her have a taste of my lips, and in exchange you'll both owe me another favour." she asked interestedly.

"Y-you won't tell anyone will you!?" Daphne asked nervously.

"My lips are sealed!" Ruby said while making a zipper motion over her mouth. "So out with it? Don't leave a girl in such suspense. What does she have on you both?"

"Well..." Daphne began while looking to Tracey.

Tracey nodded slowly so Daphne returned her attention to Ruby and began the story. "It all started with an argument with Pansy and Bianca," she said while rolling her eyes. "They were saying we were gutless because we didn't participate in their stupid pranks or racist abuse, or trying to bate you. So, they dared us to prove we had guts by stealing something from a Gryffindor. It was Pansy's idea to steal from a Gryffindor. But Bianca said we're to steal a pair of your knickers by the new term."

"I bet the bitch wanted to sniff them or something with Parkinson?" Ruby asked with a sad shake of her head.

"Probably," Daphne agreed. "I sometimes wonder about them as I swear they're just idiots who want to worship you so much but get it wrong."

Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay. So, you were trying to rob a pair of my knickers-."

"Used," Tracey added smirking. "So they definitely wanted to sniff them."

"O-kay…" Ruby agreed while shaking her head. "And then the lovely Miss. Astoria caught you, leading you to this moment, right?"

However, Daphne shook her head. "No. well, not quite," she disagreed sheepishly. "We knew that would be too difficult because your laundry doesn't get done the way ours does. So, Pansy suggested Ginevra Weasley's instead. Probably thought of some other Gryffindor who's crutch she wants to bury her face in, and Bianca agreed. They didn't want to make it too easy as you know Ginevra Weasley's quite talented. We had managed to get into the Gryffindor hamper-."

"How do you know I don't use the Hogwarts elves?" Ruby interrupted after a moment of thought.

Tracey snorted. "We know you stole that weird elf from the Malfoy's and then that other one from Crouch! They wouldn't let you use the other elves for something so important.

"But anyway. Astoria caught us. Now we must get her a make out session with you. And the worse thing is. We forgot to take the knickers. Now we'll each owe Bianca and Pansy a no-questions asked favour."

"I see your problem!" Ruby said in understanding before a crafty grin spread to her lips. "I'll deal with your adorable Astoria problem. However, If I get you a pair of Ginny's knickers. You'll both owe me that favour, each, as well as the one for keeping Astoria's lips sealed, deal?"

"Okay," Daphne agreed carefully.

"Deal," Tracey said with a slow nod. "We'll owe you twice," she said. "But we know how easy it will be for you to deal with Astoria, but how will you get us a pair of Ginevra's used panties? They'll know if they're new or something or we might have cheated."

"I dread to think what they might ask for if they win," Daphne said with a grimace. "I don't think it would be hot to have them peeing on us or something."

"Or even making us watch them pee so they could get off on it," Tracey said with an odd expression. "Or watching them play with themselves… or each other, or wanting to play with us like that-."

"Okay, Tracey, I get the picture," Ruby quickly interrupted her rant.

"So, how will you get us a pair of Ginevra's dirty panties?" Tracey asked as she regained her composure.

"Well, I don't know about dirty, but I can guarantee they'll be used and unwashed.

"Are you going to rob her?" Daphne asked thoughtfully.

"Don't be silly," Ruby replied laughingly. "Just give me a minute!" Ruby added before getting up and leaving the compartment and the two confused girls alone.

Daphne and Tracey waited silently as they wondered what sort of favours Ruby Rose might ask for when they were surprised when she returned dragging a confused red haired beauty into the compartment with them.

"I can't say I'm not glad to be free of that idiot-!" Ginny said glaring at Ruby. "But what do you want? And was it necessary to kick him in the nuts and threaten to kill him if he ever comes near me again!? With all of those rumours of you with a huge arse scythe he'll believe you!"

"Oh-rumours. Yeah," Ruby replied nervously before quickly changing the subject, which caused the three girls to look at each other, nervous and wondering whether there were more to those rumours. "Anyway, Ginevra!" she said with a cute little purr and sweet 'smile'.

Ginny sighed with a shake of her head. "What do you want, Ruby!?"

"You...!" Ruby said poking Ginny in the chest with her 'sweet' smile still in place. "...Owe me a no-questions asked favour!"

Ginny groaned while pouting. "Ruby… come on. Two Slytherins!" she said looking at the two girls, pouting. "This isn't going to be good is it!? What are you up too?"

Ruby laughed sheepishly. "Hey, it's nothing Ginevra!" she said. "It's just… well, no-questions asked. Remember? That's kind of the rule. And I helped you out and still have no clue what that was about."

"Okay. What do you want?" Ginny asked, pouting.

"Your knickers?" Ruby said while Daphne and Astoria went deep red and wide eyed, Ginny's eyes flew open and her face bunt more than either Slytherin girls.

"You want my panties?" she asked because she wasn't sure she heard right.

"The pair you're wearing. Yes," Ruby corrected and agreed.

"B-but why?" Ginny asked squirming in embarrassment and licking her dry lips a little. But Ruby just gave her a look. "Okay. Okay. No-questions asked. Okay, just make sure no one's looking. But I'm staying here until I can get some new undies!" she said while Ruby moved to block the compartment window.

Ginny turned from them and hitched her skirt showing her pale blue panties to her tight little butt before squirming them down to drop to her ankles. She unintentionally flashed them her bare bottom for a second before setting her skirt right. She then bent down and picked her panties up before sitting down opposite the Slytherin girls.

"Here!" she said handing them over to Ruby, blushing bright red as she took them.

"Thanks!" she said throwing them to Daphne, the blonde caught them, blushing. "There. Still warm!"

"Umm… thanks," Daphne said before quickly stuffing them away in her pocket.

"Okay. I really don't want to know!" Ginny said eyeing the Slytherin girls suspiciously. "But I am so curious. Please tell me you're not perverting over me like Astoria is for Ruby. This Red Ridinghood, here," she said poking Ruby in the tone tummy causing a small giggle as she moved back slightly, "loves the attention. But I really don't think I need that kind of attention! Though, getting a close-up look, Ruby's right, you are both extremely sexy!" she teased.

"Ginevra. Please leave them alone!" Ruby said as she reclaimed her seat. "And me too, I know you would love to perv all over us."

"Oh, our dear Ruby Rose has guts, but come now," Ginny said with a crafty grin as she slid her fingers along the hem of her skirt moving it slightly to give the three other girls a very quick flash of the area between her legs, soft and smooth with a soft dusting of red hairs above the moist slit. "I know who the naughty girls are when I see them-."

"The-the knickers are for Malfoy and Parkinson!" Tracey quickly blurted out while her heart pounded painfully in her chest and she was feeling as if she had wet herself. "It was a bet," she continued. "We didn't want to lose. And Potter said she could get us your knickers in exchange for a no-questions asked favour from each of us in return."

"Wow. You girls have guts!" Ginny said sitting back and crossing her legs, giving them another daring flash, quick that time.

Ginny smirked as both Slytherins looked. She folded her arms over her black blouse, under her full breasts trying to hold in her own blushing cheeks. "

"I've been worried about what Ruby would ask for, from me," Ginny said sheepishly. "But my knickers is an easy one. And I still owe her a debt for saving my life...!

"But this feels really weird though," Ginny said with an impish smile as she caught Daphne and Tracey flittering their eyes to her legs while obviously hoping for another flash. "Sitting here without my panties on is an odd experience. And I'm only wearing a skirt. Maybe I should have worn some trousers. But with legs like mine. Why hide them away? You know right-? Checking out my legs, hoping for a free glimpse up my skirt, naughty girls."

Ginny grinned widely as she leaned over to Ruby, winking. "I know you love when we get to shower together, don't you? When you stay at mine? The way we wash each other's backs?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and pushed Ginny back with a finger poking her nose. "Stop being an idiot before Astoria shows up and hears you. Who knows what she would do to you! Having seen me naked. And touched me in such intimate areas before she ever got a chance," she said before turning back to Daphne and Tracey while they were both silently laughing and blushing as they let their imaginations take hold.

"I am surrounded by freaks!" Ruby said with a mock tired yawn.

"Says the girl that hangs around with Luna Lovegood at the expense of having many other friends!" Tracey commented whimsically.

"Hey, Luna's cool!" Ruby said glare pouting. "She doesn't treat me like I'm some kind of property to the Witchy World-!"

"Witchy World...?" All three of them asked at the same time.

"I'm not calling it the Wizarding World!" she replied while sticking her tongue out. "Anyway, Luna lets me spank her bare arse when I'm feeling angry. It's a great stress relief."

"You what?" The three of them asked at the same time.

Ruby shrugged smugly. "Yeah, so. Back during my second year when everyone was accusing me of opening the Chamber of Secrets I just said to her that whoever really did it needed a spanking. And she said I could spank her if it would make me feel better. And I think she only offered because I gave her the attention no-one else would, and now her butt is kind of a stress relieve aid."

"That explained why Luna offered to let me spank her that one time," Ginny said with a thoughtful nod. "But wait," she said looking to Ruby as she had a crafty grin on her lips. "No. Come on. You can't."

"I almost forgot about that," Ruby said with a vicious grin. "You girls can watch if you want!"

"Totally," Tracey readily agreed.

"I think you'll have to invite, Astoria too," Daphne agreed while looking at Ginny smugly. "She would be pissed if she missed watching that."

"Luna won't want to miss the fun either," Ruby agreed with a poisonous smile while Ginny paled and gulped but for some reason, the thought made her wetter than ever.


	2. Through Seas of Blackened Fables (HP)

**Through Seas of Blackened Fables**

Harry Potter had had enough. What was the point of all of this crazy crap? Did someone or something beyond human comprehension like to piss on his days at Hogwarts? Was it not happy enough that Harry had a bloody maniac trying to murder him on a regular basis. And an old man that wouldn't leave him the heck alone; yet wouldn't even bother him himself.

Was it too much to ask? Just a little time to himself? Harry was just minding his own business hidden away in the back in the monumental school library surrounded and hidden by books as he sat in the corner on the floor. Harry had stacked the books with the purpose of hiding away as he didn't much feel like seeing anyone. That was why he groaned in frustration as a shadow fell over him.

"Harry – what are you doing?" Hermione Granger demanded coolly. The library wasn't the smartest place to hide when best-friends with the libraries secret love-child, Hermione Granger, muggle-born witch and extremely nosy.

Harry looked up from his library-fort of books to see Hermione all pristine and proper in her Gryffindor school robes and her crinkled brown haired tied out of her eyes and pulled back in a ponytail.

Hermione's brown eyes were glowering at Harry, as his school robes were hanging loosely off him and his shirt was mostly undone showing off his strong looking chest with his red tie not even on the shirt but hanging lose around his neck. (It was a very warm day and the library didn't even have the magical equivalent to air-conditioning). And he was wearing white Nike running trainers that looked strong and expensive and kind of clashed (with his school uniform) in a way that worked as his robe was completely open, and near hung off him, but annoyingly (to Hermione) shoes were not in the uniform criteria.

"I was just reading, Hermione," Harry said while smiling up at her and readjusting his new all-glass glasses that sat stylishly on his nose to allow emerald eyes to peer out at his friend. "I have the second and third tasks of this silly tournament to be getting on with don't you know, and nobody gives a shit to help me out."

"Harry, Language!" Hermione automatically admonished. "You know the rules of the tournament state that we can't actually help you; and the summoning charm doesn't count as you technically needed that for class anyway."

"Doesn't stop the headteachers of the other two school from helping," Harry retorted coolly.

Hermione only folded her arms across her chest. "Just because they might be cheating, Harry; doesn't mean you should too," Hermione argued reasonably.

Harry shook his head defiantly. "Cheating is only against the rules if you get caught. And I don't think a little help with new spells and charms and whatnot constitutes cheating."

"Anyway," Hermione said quickly and Harry knew she was doing her thing and changing the subject. Something she often did when she knew she couldn't win. "You should go and make up with Ron already; he's annoying me. He is sorry. He was just jealous. He came to you after the first task. There was no need to punch him in the face like that."

"He didn't apologise," Harry answered with a shrug. "He assumed I would just pretend like it was all okay. It was not."

"Come on Harry, don't be so stubborn. I know he was wrong and selfish, but...-" Hermione said sulking. "You know Ron doesn't know how to apologise. He has the emotional maturity of a cabbage patch."

"Oh my word, Hermione Granger," Harry mock gasped and covered his mouth in mock horror. "Really now, using such hurtful words. Next you'll admit that Ron is a bit of a prick – and horror over horror – you might actually use the word prick."

Hermione scowled down at Harry but it was lost as her lips twitched up in an uncontrolled smile/frown. "I wish you wouldn't make fun of me like that. And you probably should make up with Ronald. I know he can be a bit of a..." Hermione smirked at Harry, "prick, but I think he really is sorry for the way he acted towards you."

Harry stared up at her and grinned, "well, okay," he agreed, which made her smile for less than a second when he placed on a devilish smirk. "When you find two other pretty girls, dance for me, strip naked and play with each other before each taking it in turns to suck my dick. Or he apologises, but I'm placing my money on your sexy dance routine as I have better odds on that happening. Who would you persuade to help you out? Ginny's cute and has some sweet looking lips? Lavender might be willing to help out? Daphne Greengrass is hot, but she might be too evil being a Slytherin and all; you might have to guarantee her safety from evils reprisal."

Hermione glared her hardest before she slumped down up against the wall next to Harry, knocking some books over so she could kind of glare at him some more.

"When has a silly fairytale ever been classed as studying?" Hermione said after she managed to contain her blush as her eyes flickered over to Harry's smooth strong chest. He was really cute. Maybe even a little too much, kind of feminine at times when he wanted his way but with that mescaline know-how. But she was quick in changing the subject before Harry managed to embarrass her further by being rude, which it turned out was her kryptonite.

Harry looked down at the book he was reading. "I think Cinderella is more of a fable than a fairytale. Fairytales don't have ugly step-sisters cutting off their own toes because they think that the prince is that stupid. Don't get me wrong. He's obviously an idiot. But I'm sure even Ron would have noticed the missing toes and blood all over the dainty glass slipper, or the fact that they were uglier than... well, I don't want to think about Dumbledore in a dress if I can help it."

Hermione cringed and shook her head as she reached over and picked up one of his other books. "Rapunzel... oh gross Harry – these are the bloody original stories, not the Disney-eusq ones."

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "I haven't read that one yet. You should read Little Red Riding-hood. I don't think these versions are in the muggle world. Look," he said handing over the battered leather-bound book with faded picture of a small girl of around eleven or twelve wrapped in a wolf and a faded red cloak with hood in tatters.

"The wolf rapes Red," Harry said while cringing. Hermione looked at Harry in shock. "I know right? On her way to Grannies house she meets this young woman in furs with a wolf scalp hood. The woman was nice, talked to Red, and then they took a break, and she raped Red. Its brutal, but Red escapes before the wolf had fully become her wolfish self and well, the wolf beat Red to grandma's, but other than having her arm eaten off by the wolf, Red survived, but her grandmother was obviously devoured, but the wolf had tasted Red-. Sickest part is when the Huntsman turns up and kills the wolf with his enchanted silver axe..."

"H-he didn't?" Hermione asked while looking over the book. It was handwritten and the cursive was quite elegant.

"He believed it was right to be rewarded, dying girl or not he would get his reward," Harry said sadly. "However, that night the moon was full and he woke to the bay of a vicious wolf tearing him apart," Harry said with a shrug. "Moral of the story seems to be that humans can be just as... bad as werewolves I guess, or maybe worse as humans have more choice in the matter. But at least Red got her vengeance in the end."

Hermione quivered as she returned the Red Riding-hood book. "I don't think I want to read that. I don't think it should be in this library though; this is a school. Could it be an original? Do you think that this might have really happened – only with some slight exaggerations?"

Harry shrugged thoughtfully. "I thought that too when reading the first Wonderland book," he shivered. "There's seven of them and I could barely get through the first. They're newer than the Riding-hood book with more characters and a lot of horrible things going on. But bloody-hell Alice cuts off some guys knob while he was sexually assaulting the White Queen. His thing was still inside... and Alice was supposed to be seven."

"T-They used to take students as young as seven in Hogwarts," Hermione said as she shakily lifted the book Harry indicated. "You only ever stayed on for seven years no matter when you started. You don't suppose the magical world was Wonderland, do you? And Alice was a student – and these – these fantasy books were written to be factual – that they were rewritten just to sell because with all the horrors – they needed to be more fantastical rather than horror? Toned down. Removing all of the atrocious parts to actually sell books?"

"Hermione. They're just twisted storybooks with different versions of canon," Harry answered laughingly. "Are you going to join that weirdly adorable Luna Lovegood's whack-a-doodle club?"

"Well no," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I guess, but – I really want to read these now to compare the similarities to the Magical World, but if they're as terrible as you say they might give me nightmares."

"Well if you join Luna's club, you'll just need one more girl to come dance for me with you," Harry said brightly.

Hermione shot Harry a pouting glare. "Just shut up and tell me which book is the least likely to scar me?"

Harry looked through his collection and pushed a few aside. "Well Snow White is molested after she's eaten the apple, by dwarfs and her prince and quite a few others too. She has a child while still sleeping by the price and the kid manages to wake her. Actually I would consider Snow White's story to be super-hardcore and depressing porn. I felt sorry for her. Her so-called Happily Ever After was built on bull-shit," he muttered causing Hermione to flare up with some curiosity. "Peter Pan's first book is certainly a no-no. I couldn't finish that. Poor kid. Well, I've just finished Cinderella. She doesn't get raped or anything, but she had grown up using her mouth to pleasure her evil step-mother and later her step-sisters.

"Umm... I read the Snow Queen origin story; other than when she and her sister make love, and or go at it; well it's pretty mild on the sex and gore. But it's really sad. I mean Peter Pan made me retch a few times, but the Snow Queen was just as innocent as the people she killed. Its her story and it's a tragedy and a one-sided love story between two sister; it; it made me cry," he finished holding up the fragile looking blue tome.

Hermione quickly took it from him. "And stop hiding interesting books from me. It's not fair," she reprimanded as she went to check out the book pulling herself up to her feet.

"I own the books," Harry quickly said, startling her. "I would have said but you just assumed and everything got side tracked. And you can borrow them. I found them in my families collection hidden away at Gringotts covered in decades worth of dust. These are actually copies to be fair, magical duplicates. Most books have magic in them that stops duplicates but these didn't."

"Oh, well then thank you," Hermione said sheepishly as she quickly looked around the library to see they were alone and Harry's eyes widened as Hermione quickly lifted her skirt and flashed him her white knickers before smirking as she turned on her heel and finally left Harry to his peaceful reading corner.

Harry really didn't think Hermione had the guts to do anything pervy like that but he grinned as he started packing away, placing his books away in a case he un-shrunk from his pocket and drawing his wand and with a wave his book-fort was quickly piled away. He only used new books for his forts and the librarian only tolerated that as he was careful with them and he was the reason they managed to restock the library with thousands of new books and fresh copies of old ones.

Stretching, Harry smirked. Give Hermione a heartbreaking romantic novel and get a flash of her knickers. He wondered what kind of fable would get Hermione to actually give him a lap dance and blow job.

"Oh, hey Harry."

Harry was startled slightly as he walked towards the library entrance. He paused as he was greeted by a blushing red haired beauty. She was only a year younger than him and wearing robes similar to Hermione's, though Ginny Weasley didn't take as much care in her uniformed appearance as Hermione did.

Ginny was on one knee on the floor. She was flustered as she was picking up some fallen books and shooting glares at a mousy haired boy behind her as he quickly chose not to speak as he sat at a table with other Gryffindor third years.

Harry chuckled as he crouched down and picked up a book that slid to his feet, trying to get a look up Ginny's skirt her robe was in the way so he gave up and stood. However, a moment later Harry frowned as he read the book cover.

"How to get the boy you like to bow down to your womanly ways...?" Harry read with a look of disgust.

Ginny's eyes widened in horror as she quickly stood with her other books and went to snatch it back. But Harry kept hold and opened the book and skimmed a few lines. "Ginny-Ginny-Ginny..." Harry said with a shake of his head as he finally handed the embarrassed girl her book back. "That is no way to get a boy to like you. First of all, if I was this boy you liked I wouldn't ever want some dainty agreeable loser.

"I would want you to be forceful and honest, and strong. And if you must throw yourself at me. Try taking me and forcing me into your arms, and then kissing me and you know, I work out so you would want to slide your hands into my shirt and feel my body and that would be cool. and slip your hand down the front of my..."

"H-Harry," Ginny interrupted while blushing brightly. "Are you giving me pointers in making you my boyfriend? Or… something?" she asked in surprise. Harry only smiled and shrugged. "Well then... take me to the Yule Ball!" she ordered with more confidence than she felt she had.

Harry smiled more. "Wow. I would love too. I was kind of worried but. I have one condition."

"W-what is it?" Ginny quickly asked worriedly wondering whether his mind was going to the gutter again and a part of her hoped it was.

Harry smiled. "That you ask Luna to join us too," Harry said reasonably, surprising her as that might constitute something naughty. "Luna spends too much time alone in Luna-Luna Land and that can not be healthy for her and she is a very nice girl."

Ginny seemed to sigh slightly in relief and smiled. "Okay. Luna does need to have some fun too. The only time I've really seen her smile properly was when she was arguing with Hermione about the existence of hickeraipunks or whatever she called them."

Harry gave a waveringly exaggerated bow. "Then I will have the honour of a beautiful girl on each arm," Harry said before sweeping passed and gave her a soft spank on the butt, startling her she looked round, blushing her deepest as he gave her a wink.

"Weren't you going to talk to him about your brother?" one of her girl friends asked, startling her as she smirked at her. "Not be such a naughty girl, huh? Two dates?"

Ginny gave her friends a sheepish grin as she realised they overheard everything. "Well... I've decided that I would rather get to go out and dance with and have fun with Harry than remind him of my brothers betrayal."

"But you'll have to bring Luna, too," she retorted smugly while wiggling her eyebrows.

Ginny smiled sheepishly as she took her seat. "Luna is more fun than you think."


	3. Conduit Light (HP-Infamous)

**Conduit Light**

She hid. That was all she could do. She knew she had to or they would discover her secret. But maybe they knew of her secret already, which would explain why they knew her by name. Her aunt and uncle had gone sheet white when they saw these people. She wasn't sure what to do.

 _Could she fight adults?_

 _Could she fight anyone?_

She didn't want to be locked up. Well any more than she felt hidden away with the Dursley's. People believed these people were actually her family. How could she be related to them? She looked nothing like them. Well nothing like her aunt or cousin as she wasn't related to her uncle by blood and genetics thankfully or that would be even more messed up than living with them.

The Dursley's hadn't hurt her or anything, just blamed her for everything her idiot cousin did, underfed her, made her wear old crap handed down from her cousin, a boy no less, (luckily even her aunt wouldn't force her to wear his old underwear), and just out right neglected her existence and needs. It was more annoying that everyone seemed to believe everything bad the Dursley's said about her.

Her uncle used to hit her with his belt. But that was before something happened miles away across the world and there were these people, powerful people, and they got scared of her for some reason. It wasn't long after that that she started observing odd things going on around her. Well, not around her, but from her. It gave her advantages that no one else seemed to have.

But she didn't understand what was happening to her, only that she didn't want to be girl-napped by evil people who might want to experiment on her, and she knew the Dursley's wouldn't try to stop them taking her.

"Moody! Where is she?" the old woman asked the odd man with wooden leg and madly spinning eye as she stood perfectly still within the garden and held her breath. She had been outside digging and doing her gardening chores when the Dursley parents, quivering in fear led the odd pair out. The man was at least dressed in a long brown coat but the woman wore a blue robe as if that was normal.

They honestly didn't strike her as evil military guys.

"I don't know!" he retorted with a growl to his voice. "I told you what I observed under the invisibility cloak. The girl can turn invisible even to my eye!" he retorted.

"I don't see how a squib could have any powers at all!" the woman said. "We're only watching her because of 'his' return. It's obvious he'll try to get to her eventually and we owe her our protection at the least. Merlin would quiver at what they would do to her first. If this turns out to be a wild hippogriff chase!" she warned him.

"That wasn't all! She apparated… well…" he trailed off and one glare at the Dursley parents sent them scurrying back into the house before he carried on with the conversation. "It was sight to sight, for sure, short distance to escape some bullies at her school. But I'm sure it wasn't magic, and it was different to how she went invisible-."

The man carried on talking but their hidden listener almost choked on her breath as she caught onto that one word-"magic". If she couldn't do what she could do then she would have brushed it aside as nothing, but maybe the strangers were magic or something, or at least had powers like she did, but were stupid enough to believe in magic and therefore think of it as magic. But then sometimes explaining the unusual or freaky away as something easier to understand made them feel better, it sure would have her had circumstances been different.

She mildly contemplated revealing herself to ask her marred of questions, but held back. The Dursley's didn't like questions, and wondered whether these two would feel that way too. The teachers at her school didn't mind questions though. She chose to hold off for a moment and her eyes widened as she heard words she never thought she would have.

They were talking about her parents.

"…Lily and James would have never wanted their daughter to be raised by these scum!" the man said gruffly as if he was trying to win an argument. "They would have left the magical world to make sure she was happy, and the thing is, I doubt they would have looked back."

"Maybe," the woman said with a sigh, "but unfortunately they're gone. It was Dumbledore's choice. They are her only family, and with her turned traitor godfather in jail, who would look after her? She would have been defenceless in our world against the free Death Eaters-."

"Who are you?" she suddenly whispered from where she stayed hidden.

The woman and man started, looking around and drawing little wooden sticks.

"Who's there?" The man asked. "Show yourself!" he demanded.

"What do you know of my parents?" she asked while they aimed at where her voice came from, but she slowly and quietly moved from her position. "Put those silly twigs down and answer me or I'll blast you!" she added as she moved her position again.

"You're bluffing," the old man said coolly as he re-aimed where she had stood moments before.

"Alastor!" the woman commanded as she slowly placed her stick away and he reluctantly complied. "Ivy Potter?" she asked carefully and Ivy nodded before she remembered they couldn't see her.

"Yes," she said, and in that moment the man quick drew his stick and a red light blazed straight for her. However, to the man's surprise his attack hit a flash of bright light and they could see the girl for a moment as she flickered into view.

Ivy was wearing baggy old clothes and looked scruffy with short cropped black hair in a messy pixie-cut, and had bright emerald green eyes. She was short, small, and slender with milky coloured skin. Then she disappeared again as the red light flew back and hit the man in the chest, pushing him back a few inches as his stick flew threw the air and disappeared as it flew into where the girl had stood.

"How did you do that?" the girl asked in surprise. "This is just a fancy stick. Who are you people?" she demanded as she appeared in a ripple of air and light and holding the man's twig. "Answer me, please?" she asked as she cupped her right hand and a ball of white flames burst up in her right hand.

"They'll be no need for that," the woman said glaring at the man as he looked to Ivy, startled. "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and this is Alastor Moody," she gestured the man before continuing." I am a teacher at a school for magic. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-!"

Ivy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Pull the other one lady. I'm fifteen. Not two."

"That stick as you so elegantly put it," McGonagall continued. "Is actually a wand. It allows for us to control our powers. You as it seems to have transpired – you are a witch."

"I'm not a witch," Ivy shot back coolly while her mind was running on overdrive as she looked over the stick more – the wand. A real magical wand.

"Yes you are," McGonagall said with a reassuring smile as Ivy let the swirl of white flames die out in her hand. "You've been performing magic. Like the invisibility and the white flames. There are whole communities of magic all over the world. Your mother and father were magical. We thought – wrongly as it is that you were not. So when your parents died you were sent to the-." However, McGonagall trailed to a stop as Ivy laughed humourlessly.

"Sorry to disappoint you Professor," Ivy said after she caught her breath. "But I'm a Conduit. Not a witch. And that white flame as your put it is actually burning hot light, not actually fire. that's my Conductivity – light."

"I don't know what that means," McGonagall said as she turned to the man and he shrugged while shaking her head. "But if you would like – well we can go somewhere else and talk if that would be okay. It's not exactly safe here."

"I know," Ivy said suspiciously. "If the DUP discovers me I'll be locked in a bloody cage like an animal!" she said with a spike of anger as her eyes lit up with a bright glow in her irises.

"She was talking about Death Eaters girl," Moody growled out. "Not some… dupes."

"The Department for Unified Protection," Ivy said while rolling her eyes. "They specialise in capturing 'Bioterrorists', which is their scaremongering propaganda name for Conduits. From what I've heard they capture, imprison, and if our powers are beneficial enough for their liking they'll even go so far as to experiment on us to try copying our powers or forcing us to be their weapons to capture other Conduits. And they have most of the world's governments eating out of their lying arseholes."

McGonagall had drastically paled and even Moody looked sick. "T-then we have a lot to talk about," McGonagall said quickly.

"On one condition," Ivy said and they waited for her to continue. "I don't ever have to come back here. You find me somewhere to stay in this magical place of yours, hidden from the humans and the bastard DUP's!"

"I-I think we can arrange that," Moody said suddenly, finally entering the conversation.

"Alastor!" McGonagall said quickly. "You know Albus won't go for that. If she's not actually a witch. And even then he would likely send her back here during the holidays."

"But right now I've just told her she's exceptionally wealthy," Moody said to Ivy's surprise. "That her parents left her everything and that she can claim her trust vault right now if she chooses and magic will prove who she is. And to get to Gringotts Wizarding Bank she would only have to find the Leaky Cauldron Pub of Charing Cross Road in London and ask Tom the Landlord to let her through into Diagon Alley, and speak to a goblin teller in the bank. That the pub usually isn't visible to muggles likely won't be a problem for her."

"Muggles?" Ivy asked with a roll of her eyes. "You mean the humans can't see this pub entranceway into one of your magical communities?"

"Yes." Moody agreed.

"And my parents were loaded and I live with these cretins and have to wear junk forced on me that once belonged to that whale Dudley?" Ivy demanded in outrage. "Would this bank ever have contacted me to give me my inheritance?"

"Yes," McGonagall quickly said while glaring at Moody before turning back to Ivy. "When you turned seventeen the money and properties would have been turned over to a muggle bank to deal with under the express importance that only you can claim everything – Gringotts would have even supplied the solicitor to make sure your best interests were met. But it seems that has become a moot point.

"However, Albus Dumbledore is the one who sent you here," she continued as she was almost as unhappy about it as Ivy. "I doubt he will let you leave here. He believes you're safe here because of some kind of magic. Protected from magic but-."

"Not the humans," Ivy said coldly while McGonagall nodded. "I don't care. I've never tried to trans-locate that far before, but London isn't that far from here. I'm sure I can make it in one jump."

"I don't care what Albus wants!" Moody said coldly towards McGonagall. "I failed my own children enough that they want nothing to do with me. I'm not going to let these DUP losers potentially kidnap the girl. Our people owe her everything and more. More than we could possibly ever repay. And I'll tell her everything – not the blatant miss-truths and omissions that Dumbledore will dish out."

"Okay," McGonagall agreed as she turned to Ivy while she looked baffled. "I'll make sure you never have to return here. I'll help you find a secure place in the Magical World where you'll be safe from the Muggles and hopefully, safe from the Death Eaters too."

"Who are these Death Eaters?" Ivy finally asked. "And why would they want to hurt me?"

"All you need to know for now is they're Dark Wizards and Witches," Moody said. "We'll tell you more once we're in a secure location," he said while his mad spinning blue eye looked through the back of his head through the house. "These DUP's drive huge yellow and black trucks with their name on the side?"

"Yes. How do you know?" Ivy asked fearfully.

Moody jabbed his thumb towards the house. "This eyes like an X-ray used by muggles," he said. "Your Uncles been on the phone ever since we've been out here with you. And there's a big van outside unloading armed men. We have to leave now!" He said quickly as he marched forward and grabbed Ivy's left arm tightly and they swished away in a crack of sound.

McGonagall started and turned as she saw the men in metal masks in yellow and black uniforms carrying black muggle assault rifles. She disappeared with widened eyes a second later as the men screamed for her to stay still.

Ivy jumped as McGonagall appeared next to her and Moody looking ashen white. "Oh, Merlin," she said shakily. "I just blatantly broke the Statue of Magical Security."

"Don't worry!" Moody said as he let go of Ivy while sighing in relief. "They'll likely think that you're just one of these Conduits."

"But the Dursley's know we're not," McGonagall retorted. "We have to modify their memories."

"And get caught? No!" Moody said. "You deal with Miss. Potter and I'll get to Amelia and we can get a force of Aurors together, modify the Dursley's memories too."

"You'll want to be quick," Ivy said quickly. "And don't just erase their memories, but everything they have. I don't think they'll be streaming from their cameras, but they'll be constantly recording. But just to be on the safe side try to get them all from behind and unconscious so you can take their body-cams without them seeing you. The van will also have cameras so be careful and destroy it completely. And be cautious. You may have magic but they are highly dangerous. If one of them has a stolen power it will be a lot weaker than the real deal it can still be problematic."

Moody nodded his thanks and quickly disappeared in a crack of sound.

"Well it looks like its just me and you, Miss. Potter," McGonagall said with a small smile. "And you don't seem surprised that your Uncle was going to turn you in."

"My Uncle's an arsehat!" she replied while rolling her eyes when she startled and turned as she heard a girl giggling. "W-who are you and where the shit monkeys am I?" she asked as she looked from the red haired freckle faced girl giggling at her.

Ivy looked around and realised she was in a large fenced off back garden of a huge four storey house that looked kind of wonky with several chimneys, which was far too many in her opinion for any one house. It was sitting alone on a huge hill surrounded by farmland with a small village in the distance.

"Shit monkeys?" the girl repeated laughing some more while Ivy blushed slightly as she looked the girl over. She was cute and about as tall as Ivy. She was slender too and maybe slightly younger but her chest area in her blue summer dress was larger than Ivy's.

"Miss. Weasley," McGonagall reprimanded automatically.

The girl gulped as she stopped laughing and shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "Umm… sorry Professor I didn't see you there," she said sheepishly before turning back to Ivy and offering her right hand to shake. "I'm Ginny Weasley – I live here with my mum, dad, and brothers."

Ivy cautiously shook her hand and gave a small smile. "Ivy Potter, nice to meet you," she said as she shook her hand.

Ginny gasped and her deep brown eyes widened in shock. "You're the Girl-Who-Lived," she almost whispered. "But you're a squib, which is practically a muggle-."

Rolling her eyes, Ivy interrupted. "Seriously can you mage not call the humans, muggles. That is a seriously idiotic word. And squib? Let's guess – a derogatory term for a human born from a mage?"

"Well I suppose," Ginny said slowly with a shrug. "But we are human too, you know, but we just have magic."

"I bet your DNA says otherwise," Ivy retorted. "Anyway, I'm not human. I'm a Conduit. And what the heck is this Girl-Who-Lived nonsense?"

"Ah. That is a good idea, Miss. Weasley," McGonagall said with a tight lipped smile as if Ginny made some kind of suggestion both girls were not yet privy too. "If you would be so kind as to take Miss. Potter to your bedroom and tell her the story it would assist me a lot while I try to track down Dumbledore as some heavy complications have arisen."

"Umm… are you sure, Professor?" Ginny asked while looking uncertain.

McGonagall nodded. "Of course," she said before she left Ginny no choice and disappeared in a soft pop.

"Shit monkeys? Really?" Ginny asked laughingly since her teacher had left.

Ivy groaned and rolled her eyes. "So. Can I come over to play?" she asked in a mock-childish voice making Ginny laugh more.

"Of course, My Dear!" Ginny said in a mock-bow before taking Ivy's left arm and leading her in through the back-door. "Mum and dad are out right now," she said while leading Ivy through the large cluttered kitchen and into a lounge. "I think Hermione's still here though. She's a friend of mine. Well she's in the year above mine. And I kicked Ron in the nuts when I saw him picking on her 'cause she's a nerd and he's an idiot. But he's spending the holiday with my other brother Charlie in Romania; and the twins are probably in their room blowing stuff up and Bill's got his own place, and Percy is a by-the-book authoritarian Ministry of Magic stooge and left home on bad terms."

"No sisters?" Ivy asked.

Ginny shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately not. Six older brothers, two of which are arseholes."

"Don't you mean shit monkeys?" Ivy asked with a small grin as Ginny laughed while leading her upstairs to the first floor and into her small room, which contained a small bed, cupboard and a chest of draws with a dragon poster above her bed, some clutter on her chest of draws, looking like half finished homework and a folded camp bed up against a small space of wall.

"Hermione's probably going to want to stay the night again," Ginny said gesturing the camp bed. "I think she's probably poking and prodding the chickens again as she grew up in a large town so is somehow fascinated by them," she said while shrugging. "She has family over and she becomes the object of ridicule and whatnot, so if you're staying over you could, I suppose share my bed if you don't mind a tight squeeze since we're both pretty small it should work."

Ivy shrugged as she sat on the bed and sighed before a thought came to her. "Can't you just use magic to make the bed bigger?"

Ginny froze as she dropped down to sit next to Ivy. "Oddly, I never thought about that. But we're not allowed to use magic outside of school unless its a life or death situation until we're seventeen. But I suppose mum could widen the bed a little when she gets home since the camp bed fits at the foot of my bed easily enough. We have to at least be able to open the door enough to squeeze out as the rooms not too wide."

"Well, cool. Thanks," Ivy said with a smile. "But I don't suppose I could borrow some clothes do you? I just found out I have money so I can buy you something new as a thank you. But I want to get rid of these… things," she said while gesturing the bulky old garbage she was wearing.

"Umm… sure, but you don't have to get me anything," Ginny said as she stood up and took a few steps to her wardrobe and pulled it open before rummaging through the rack of dresses and pulling out a black summer dress. "This somehow manages to clash with my hair, but I think it will look great on you."

Ivy stood and Ginny smiled as she held the dress up to her. "Go on, try it on. I bet you're going to look so sexy in it."

"Umm… okay, but don't stare," Ivy said in embarrassment. "I'm extremely pale because my powers make my skin absorb all the UV light differently compared with everyone else; or deflects it. I'm not too sure. But as you could guess, I'm extremely pale and can't even tan."

"Powers?" Ginny asked in surprise as Ivy pulled off her massive jumper and tee shirt and threw them to the floor. And Ginny noted that Ivy wasn't kidding. She was wearing a white bra on her small breasts over her extremely milky toned skin showing off a few cute freckles on her chest.

"Yeah. I'm a Conduit," Ivy said with a shrug as the light around her pixelated and she disappeared. "I can absorb, produce and manipulate light. I'm not actually invisible. I'm bending the light out of your spectrum of vision," she said as she slowly reappeared with a small grin as Ginny looked awed.

However, now Ivy was visible again Ginny looked her upper-body up and down. "Wow, you actually have proper muscles."

Ivy frowned. "Well of course I do," she said with a shrug. "Conduits are naturally stronger, physically compared with even the strongest of humans. Aren't mage physically stronger than humans?"

"Umm… no, not really," Ginny said as she found herself staring as Ivy pulled off her shoes and her trousers down before kicking them aside. She couldn't help herself as Ivy was only in her white knickers and bra. "Dam you have a perfect arse," she said automatically before her eyes widened and she blushed and quickly handed over the dress once removed from its hanger, which went back in the wardrobe as she closed it all the while unable to look away.

"Are you hitting on me while goggling at me while I'm in my underwear?" Ivy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"W-what?" Ginny asked quickly turning away again. "N-no. Of course not. We're both girls silly."

Ivy laughed as she pulled on the dress and smoothed it out. She stood barefoot and the dress was breezy and light. It looked good on her. It was a very good fit and the first time she had actually worn a dress. She knew she would have to buy plenty of dresses once she gained access to her money.

"Don't be a shit monkey, Ginny. There's nothing wrong with fancying other girls," Ivy said taking Ginny's arm and spinning her to face her and her jaw dropped. "If your magical people are all idiots like that. That doesn't mean you have to think like that. People being different and special in a different way; who think differently make the world move forward by changing people's perceptions, mostly in good ways."

"Sorry," Ginny said with a small smile. "I didn't mean it like it sounded. I was just embarrassed because I got caught checking you out. I am perfectly accepting of my sexuality. Whatever that might be. I'm only fourteen after all. And you standing there in that dress is making me ask myself a whole bunch of uncomfortable questions."

"Ask away, Love Bunny," Ivy said laughingly.

"Love Bunny?" Ginny asked while shaking her head. "You are a strange girl and if that's your attempt at flirty; it needs some serious work."

Ivy pouted and stuck her tongue out. "But I don't need to try very hard with you; just slip this dress off."

Ginny was about to reply when they were interrupted as the door opened to reveal a girl with crinkled brown hair down her shoulders wearing some tight jeans and a blue blouse an inch or more taller than Ivy and Ginny.

"Hermione," Ginny smiled a little as she gestured Ivy. "Hermione Granger, meet Ivy Potter: The Girl-Who-Lived to make other girls question their sexuality."

Hermione looked from Ivy, blushing herself to half-glare at Ginny. "Do you have to be so silly, Ginny?" she asked but awaited no reply as she turned back to Ivy with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said as they shook hands in greeting.

"So Ginny," Ivy said. "Are you going to keep procrastinating on telling me about the Girl-Who-Lived nonsense?"

"Oh, right," Ginny said with a sigh. "I guess you'll probably want to sit down for this," she said as she sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her where Ivy sat.

Hermione fully entered the room and closed the door behind her looking concerned and sitting the other side of Ivy. "She doesn't even know?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No."

"But, aren't you a squib?" Hermione asked turning to Ivy.

Ivy sighed and shook her head. "No. I'm a Conduit-."

"Wait. All that stuff is real?" Hermione asked in horror. "I thought that was about some kind of film."

"At least you're more informed than everybody else," Ivy said with a shrug.

"I saw some kind of propaganda video on TV at home," she replied. "I'm a muggle-born witch so I live with my parents in the muggle world. I thought it was just an advert for a film or TV series or something. You know a fun new way of advertising it. Not a real thing with real people or anything. They say you're dangerous. That you're really bioterrorists."

Ivy rolled her eyes as she produced a burning ball of flickering light in her left hand before snuffing it out. "They've been taking our rights and caging us, experimenting on us, and copying our powers. The only reason I know the truth is there are others out there, human and Conduit fighting back and the DUP can't censor the internet no matter how much they might try. But I want to know about this Girl-Who-Lived stuff."

"Okay," Ginny said while taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Back before we were born a certain type of Dark Wizard rose to power," she began. "A Dark Lord. He was a muggle/muggle-born hating arsehole. He gathered like-minded wizards and witches. They became the Death Eaters. They torture and murder defenceless people for fun.

"However, when you were fifteen months; he came after you," she said pausing to let it sink in. "I'm sorry. He was powerful, and feared. So feared most wizards and witches are too afraid to say his name. Voldemort." Ginny said it, just to prove she could, and Hermione flinched slightly but Ginny and Ivy ignored that.

"When you were fifteen months old," Ginny continued sadly. "He came after you. Nobody knows why – well Dumbledore might, but he isn't telling anyone if he does know. I'm sorry Ivy. Voldemort murdered your parents. And he tried to kill you. But somehow. It was a miracle really. His killing curse backfired and tore him from his body and his Death Eaters fled, crawling back and lying about being controlled and the Ministry let too many off.

"Then a few months ago he managed to come back. Nobody know how he did that. And his free Death Eaters returned to him. Last week he broke other loyal followers out of jail and started recruiting. The Minister doesn't want to hear anything about his return. He's denying it and so many people are believing his slander, which will likely get more innocent people killed while Voldemort rebuilds his forces."

"Whoa," Ivy whispered and startled in surprise as both Ginny and Hermione took a hand each in a show of support. She smiled softly at the girls and squeezed their hands in gratitude. It was nice being treated like a person for once.

"So how do I kill them?" Ivy asked after taking a few deep breaths.

"Well technically the Death Eaters can die just like everyone else," Hermione said nervously, "but I don't think anyone has any idea how to kill, You-Know… Voldemort. And I don't think Dumbledore is the type to condone killing even if they don't deserve better. They're terrorists and murderers."


	4. Transference: Waking Up (HP)

**Transference: Waking Up**

Harry yawned as he woke from a weird dream about floating around through the halls of the school. But being a magical school full of magicians that wasn't that odd as dreams went. At least it had nothing to do with that loser Voldemort. Dreams with him in it tended to be more prophetic; in other words real. It was bad enough having to deal with the tournament and just thinking about the first two tasks made him quiver.

He groaned thinking about that tournament. He remembered the final task was today. But that didn't explain why he felt so tired. He snuggled into his sheets and figured he would get a few more hours sleep. After all, someone would wake him eventually, right? So he likely had plenty of time. There didn't seem to be any light streaming through his eyes, so the sun wasn't out yet.

However, when he rolled over something felt odd, different. He frowned in his sleepy state and squeezed his boobs. Boobs!? His eyes flashed open in the semi darkness and he sat up straight staring down at his chest.

Harry was wearing a white frilly floral night dress that went down his body to his ankles. And he had fairly well proportioned breasts standing out from his chest.

His eyes widened impossibly and he had to clamp his hands over his mouth to stop from screaming. He took several deep breaths through his nose before lifting his nightdress and sliding his hand up to his crouch where he felt his knickers and no penis; but a slit took its place.

"Oh crap. This is not happening to me!" he muttered, startled as he heard the soft feminine voice come from his lips. "Don't I have enough to worry about without this!?" he demanded forcing himself to calm down and remove his hand from up his nightdress because it was starting to make him feel odd-in a good way.

Harry crawled up onto his knees careful to keep quiet. It felt weird and uncomfortable controlling this new body, differently proportioned. He felt like he was actually pouting. He was actually shorter than he was before and as his hair fell round into his face as it hung low to his waist; a yellowish blonde.

"I would have thought I would be a red head like mum," he muttered to himself before shaking that off. "But I suppose… Aunt Petunia is blonde, but I always figured she died it."

Sighing and shaking his head clear he guessed one of his muggle grandparents might have been blonde. Though, thinking of that he didn't know much about his grandparents on either side of his family. Maybe he should look into that sometime in the future?

"That's odd… my heads clearer than it has ever been," he said quietly to himself as he carefully pulled back the hangings of his bed, which was strange as he didn't remember pulling it closed as he had been too tired and pulling the hanging closed normally meant he was going to play with himself.

That made him wonder how different that would be being a girl before he shook that thought away and sat on the edge of the bed before reaching out and taking his wand from the dresser beside his bed. The wand felt different, stronger somehow, and looking it over he realised that the rose coloured wooden wand was not his.

It took his eyes a short while to adjust to the dark and he was certain the colour drained from his cheeks as he saw the coloured hangings were green and not red. Furthermore, the other students in the other beds were not boys, but girls.

Harry was sitting on the bed next to a girl with short ruffled brown hair sprawled over her bed hugging the covers facing away. Her nightdress had ridden up around her waist to show her small bare arse as she wasn't wearing any knickers.

He gulped and felt his heart speed up as he stared. Harry had thought he had only been turned into a girl. Maybe it was some kind of prank. But nobody would have been able to sneak him into the Slytherin Forth Year girls dorm and find him a spare bed. That would be impossible. Even a teacher would be hard pressed to pull that off, and since they all answered to Dumbledore; he would never allow something so messed up no matter how ridiculous he could be.

Frowning, Harry wondered why he suddenly lost his trust for the old headmaster. However, he shrugged that off quickly as he had more pressing matters, like what the hell was going on.

Standing up he had to grab hold of one of the posts on the bed before he fell over. He had to remember that he wasn't used to this new body, so he took a few deep breaths and looked around the room to make sure they were all asleep still. His eyes lingered a little more on the bare butt of the girl next to him more than necessary as she seemed really hot and he couldn't help himself; it was a teenage hormone thing and.

He had to pause as he wondered what two girls did together in that naughty sense before shaking his head clear and looking away. He needed a mirror so carefully pulled his hands back from the post. He wobbled a bit before he cautiously snuck across the room and pulled open the bathroom door.

Slipping inside he took a few tries to click his dainty manicured fingers before he gave up and flicked his new wand. He grimaced as the lights fluttered to flames in the walls blindingly bright before they dimmed down to normal levels.

"What the hell!?" he asked himself wondering whether the wand was defective or he just accidentally put much too much power into a simple command charm. "I had always had trouble with spells like that. And now they're nothing?"

Harry shook his head clear as that could be dealt with later. He had more important things to think about. He made his way slowly to a fall length mirror on the far wall near the shower cubicles and looked at himself, or someone else.

"D-Daphne Greengrass switched our bodies!" That was the only thing he could say for a moment as he looked into his-her scared silver eyes. "Wait, I've never even seen her smile before," he said before smiling. "That looks awkward and… this is the most she's ever spoken to me," he said laughing.

"Okay… so… she stole my body and now I'm in hers," he muttered to himself before a huge grin lit up her face; it suited her this time. "That bitch wants to be me. Fuck her. She can keep my body and I can just be a normal high school boy… err, girl," he quickly corrected. "Hang on how the hell did she do this!? This couldn't have been easy, and certainly not… that gem I found yesterday..."

Frowning he sighed. "Okay, so… time to see me naked!" he… no… she said with a wicked grin as she quickly pulled off her nightgown. "Whoa, my boobs are awesome," he said finally groping them. They weren't large, but they certainly weren't small; topped by stiffening pink nipples on her snowy pale flesh.

She ran her fingers down her tiny tummy to her crouch and slid them into the waistband of her white cotton knickers. Taking a deep breath her breasts rose and fell before she slid her panties down her small round butt and let them drop to her ankles, kicking them off.

"Whoa," she muttered as she ran her fingers gently over her neat blonde pubic hair and slid her hand down. Biting her lower lip as she found her fanny proper, and she was getting damp down there.

"I need a very cold shower," she said to herself as she looked around she spotted the pegs by the changing benches and hers had D. Greengrass written on it with a white fluffy towel and matching dressing gown. "Good, I'll need those, I just hope her trunk doesn't need a combination code or something."

It had taken Harry-well Daphne over an hour to finish showering as she couldn't keep her hands from herself, and as she dried off on her towel she had a goofy grin on her face. However, after drying her hair and pulling on her dressing gown it took her a few minutes staring into the mirror to get the grin off her face before anyone saw it.

"Okay, cold and aloft!" he… no. She ordered herself when the door suddenly opened and that brown haired girl sleepily walked in.

"Oh. There you are Daph!" the girl said with a sleepy smile, and Daphne went bright red as she pulled off her nightgown showing her naked body, which caused Daphne's cheeks to darken. The brown haired girl had a light dusting of brown hair between her legs and her boobs were slightly smaller than Daphne's with a smaller body and a slight tan skin.

"Umm… 'morning Tracey!" she quickly replied as the other girl stared at her with sleepy dark blue eyes. "Yeah, I woke up earlier and couldn't get back to sleep so decided on a long shower."

"Cool, girl, no need to explain anything to me!" she said smirking as she woke up a little more. "I'm just sorry you didn't wake me. You know this is one of the few places we get to chat about normal non-'Slytherin' crap. You know Parkinson is allergic to washing. Even magic can't hide that stench when she comes too close!"

Daphne quivered as she thought about it. She. Well Harry had only ever been that close to Parkinson a couple times. He had wondered about the smell, but wanted nothing to do with finding out what it was, and was too polite to say anything. He felt bad for Daphne and Tracey for the first time ever; having to share a dorm with her.

"And you know I like showering with you," Tracey added. "Scrubbing your back to your butt, to 'other parts'!" she said wiggling her neatly trimmed brown eyebrows suggestively.

Daphne's cheeks lit up further while the naked girl giggled as she winked and walked past, brushing up against the blonde as she chose a cubical and started the shower.

Sighing; the newly blonde girl quickly exited the bathroom. Who would have known that Daphne had to put up with such teasing. But the most troubling for her going undiscovered as not being Daphne-well not quite Daphne was she didn't know whether that was all joking.

"Well at least Tracey didn't kiss me or something," she whispered to herself as she didn't know what way the girls' sexuality swung, and would have certainly ended up kissing back, which might have blown her cover.

However, she quickly looked around to make sure the other girls were still sleeping, which they were and headed over to her trunk. It was at the end of her bed with her name on it, and opened with a slight spark as she touched the latch, tuned into her magic or something; she never was sure how that worked.

Opening the trunk 'Daphne' scrambled about inside until she found her underwear. It took her longer than she expected to get her boobs in her bra, but the panties were simple enough. She had a little trouble with her school skirt. If she remembered rightly for the tasks the schools had to wear uniforms.

She had just finished her tie, shorter than the real Daphne would have worn it but good enough. It was made harder with her boobs. She had just pulled on her Slytherin robe when Tracey exited the bathroom in her bath robe.

"Want me to comb your hair and tie it back for you?" Tracey asked smilingly as she picked up a brush from her bedside cabinet. "It will be the first time you've done anything like it before, right, Potter!?"

Daphne froze and turned to the brown haired girl. "W-what…?" she stuttered out the question.

"Hey, for what its worth..." Tracey began, but paused as one of the other girls stirred, but she was still sleeping. "Well I didn't want her to do it. That gem. It was one of a kind. One use only. So no going back. You weren't playing ball with the tournament," she said as Daphne sat on her bed as she was doing up her shoes playing it cool.

"Because I weren't going to die? Or because I didn't care about winning?" she asked curiously as Tracey started combing her hair for her.

"I don't know, bit I guess they chose a girl as they don't consider girls threatening," Tracey replied sadly. "She only told me so much. But I do know someone threatened her sister, and Daphne may act cold she's very willing to die for Astoria."

"Then what of me?" Daphne asked coolly.

Tracey shrugged. "I don't know, but I would bet that only the culprit knows what's happened. If I were you I would concentrate on finding out who's plan this is and kill them! Then if Harry Potter does die… you could just run, or bide your time, scheme and plot, and kill all your enemies."

"But you know," she replied.

Tracey shrugged. "My lips are sealed," she answered. "I swore to her I would only ever talk about this with you. I love her too much to ever betray her trust."

"Even if she dies?" Daphne replied while Tracey tied her hair back and slid on her green hair-band to keep her bangs from her eyes just how Daphne always wore it.

"She's as good as dead," she replied with a hitch in her throat before putting her fingers to Daphne's lips and pointing to a bed where Pansy Parkinson sat up. She waved her wand surprising Daphne as a spell lifted and she realised that Tracey wouldn't risk the secret like that.

"Let me get dressed and then we can get to the final task," Tracey said with a watery smile. She leant down to whisper in Daphne's ear. "I'll help you fit in as best I can, but I never knew all of her secrets. No matter how this goes you should try to convince her mum to let you transfer schools."

She smiled as she stood up straight and smirked as she pulled out her change of clothes and dropped her bath robe letting Daphne have a good look as she got dressed.

"What are you two doing up so early!?" Pansy demanded heatedly once Tracey was fully dressed. The small annoying girl glared as she climbed out of bed fully dressed, even shoes.

Daphne was about to retort angrily when Tracey quickly grabbed her hand and interrupted. "Daph and I were just going to look for good seats to watch Potter kill himself!" she said faking a laugh.

"Well make sure to save the rest of us seats!" she replied snobbishly as Tracey dragged Daphne out of the dorm room and down a flight of stairs into the common room before straight out into the school corridors.

"Okay, 'Daphne'," Tracey said coolly. "I know your first instinct is to tell that bitch to fuck off or something, but you'll have to stick to the status quo while in Slytherin House. And that means following that thing around like she really is a gift to our house!"

"Can't I just beat her up so bad that she'll bow to me or something?" she asked thoughtfully. "Isn't that how these things are done, and while I'm at it I could drag her into the showers by her hair and scrub her raw?"

"Oh, I would pay money to see that," Tracey replied. "But she's actually really good at magic, maybe even better than Malfoy."

"Oh, I didn't say anything about magic," she said. "I mean punch her, knock her down, kick her while she's crying on the floor. I'm bigger than her and believe it or not but this body is quite fit. And remember I'm not actually Greengrass."

"Yes, but nobody else can know that, not even Astoria or your mother," she replied as she sneakily thread her fingers with 'Daphne's'. "Just stick to how things are. If you don't this could all become more messy. My best friend is giving you a new chance at having her life, don't waste it. Please."

Daphne sighed. "Okay, but if I catch her doing something… fucked up. I'm going to have her fearing me if I have to. Ever since I'm no longer me my mind seems so clear, and my magic. That's just. I had never felt so powerful before."

"Your magic switched places with your soul and mind," she said while frowning and looking into confused silver eyes. "Maybe… maybe you had been suppressed. If that's the case then… you were using some pretty powerful magic like that. She won't have a chance. She might barely be able to use her magic if Dumbledore suppressed you. But we can't think about that. She chose to do this, and now we have to find the bastard that's forcing her to do this and kill him!"

"Oh shit," Daphne suddenly said pulling Tracey to a stop. "It all makes sense now. It was Moody. He's not the real Moody. Barty Crouch… Junior? The house elf was trying to stop him at the Quidditch World Cup. The Map. The fact Moody gave me the idea to fly against the dragon. Maybe. Yes. It would be easy to trick Hagrid into showing me them, and even telling Diggory about how to use the egg, to listen to it underwater.

"It didn't seem like him to tell me," she said thoughtfully while Tracey looked confused. "But it was the writing on the map. When I was near Snape's office, and Moody turning up just then… when I was chasing after Barty Crouch. It was his son. The stuff missing from Snape's office. I knew they sounded familiar. Ingredients. Polyjuice Potion!"

Tracey gasped with widened eyes. "I'm not sure whether to be more surprised that you've gotten so bright or that he could get away with it for so long. But what map are you talking about?"

Daphne frowned as she drew her wand. "Can I summon property that belongs to me but has anti-summoning enchantments built in? Moody has my map."

"Well... yeah, you should be able, if he hasn't added an anti-summoning charm," she said while nodding slowly. "But what the hell is this map you're talking about?"

"Accio Marauders map!" she answered with the spell and a flick of her wand.

Daphne and Tracey heard the slight whistle of the spell before all was quiet, and they waited with bated breath when a piece of parchment flew around a corner and into Daphne's waiting hands.

"This is the map," Daphne replied finally as she unfolded the map. It was still active with a inky black map of the school with hundreds of named dots in school towers and some others spread out, teachers in their rooms, house-elves, and students wandering around, even all of the schools assorted passwords-all up to date.

"There… Moody is in his office," Daphne said coldly. "But so too is Barty Crouch, but look. I didn't take notice of it before, but that is a tiny j and r next to it, just like I thought. It looks like that stuffy Crouch had a Death Eater son. I know what happened to Crouch now. The old fool is dead… patricide."

"He murdered his dad," Tracey said while looking over the map in awe. "But no wonder you always seemed to one up Malfoy with toys like this at your disposal, but now… I think with this better working mind of yours that you can use it to its fullest."

"So what now?" Daphne asked as she touched her wand to the map and the lines faded away. "Never letting this out of my sight again. That bastard managed to kill his dad because he had this thing," she added as she put it away with her wand.

"Yeah, best to not loan it out to our enemies," Tracey agreed laughingly.

"So… you're on my side?" Daphne asked timidly.

Tracey nodded. "Of course. I hate these loser Death Eaters as much as you," she said. "Look what we have to put up with. Malfoy and Parkinson are both losers yet the status of Slytherin House says they're awesome. And there's too many losers like them to fight by just kicking their arses."

"Okay, I get it," she said. "So what do we do about Junior?"

"Kill him!" she replied.

Daphne rose her eyebrows. "Just like that?" she asked and Tracey nodded. "Have you ever actually killed anyone before?"

"No. But how hard can it be?" she replied and asked. "This is a Death Eater we're talking about. And he's likely working with You-Know-Who. He's a murderer!"

"Okay," she said thoughtfully. "So how exactly do we assassinate him?"

"Umm… he did show us the Killing Curse!" Tracey said slowly. "We just knock on his office door and when he answers it, boom; he drops down dead."

"He can see through walls! And we've never tried the Killing Curse before. It might not do anything. Then we're screwed," Daphne said. "So how can we get the drop on him? How can we make sure he dies?"

"Good point. How do you assassinate a guy who can see through walls?" Tracey asked thoughtfully. "And we might not be able to get the Killing Curse to work; then we're screwed. He doesn't need us. And he'll know you're you and not her. He may already be planning to kill you first chance he gets."

"Most likely. But I think I have an idea!" Daphne said with a small nod. "We need to run. Lets go!" she said grabbing Tracey's hand and pulling her along as she took a secret corridor. "We can't let any of the paintings see us, but for some reason I seem to remember all the right paths to avoiding them. My memory was never this good. Sometimes I've had problems remembering simple spells."

"I honestly didn't expect you to be so open to murder," Tracey said as they ran, as they could deal with figuring out everything else at a later date.

"It's not murder. Its assassinating a murderer so he can't hurt anyone ever again," she replied. "Like a pre-emptive strike for my self-preservation. Before I wouldn't have thought like that but now I know it's the truth. We're lucky that all his alert bull-crap doesn't work right while in the school! Just follow my lead."

"Okay!" she quickly agreed. "We can do this, but what about the real Moody?"

"When they find the fake they'll hopefully find him," she said as they rounded into the Defence against the Dark Arts corridor and came to a stop outside the office door.

Daphne thumped on the door in a rush. "Professor Moody! Professor Moody!" she yelled out in a panic.

The door was yanked open in a hurry and as soon as his magical eye zipped to look down the corridor, Daphne drew her wand.

"Stupefy!" she shouted and the red jet of light hit the peg legged man in the chest throwing him into the office. He crashed to the floor and Daphne aimed again. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" she cried out blasting him again and again with Tracey joining in. They kept firing while he twitched on the floor for over a minute before finally stopping.

"Is he dead?" Tracey asked as they looked him over. "Can-can a stunner actually kill someone?"

Daphne shrugged. "According to the spellbook its in… well Hermione told me. Too many stunners at once can cause issues with the heart, so I figured a constant battering could kill someone."

"Maybe we should… umm… hit him in the neck with a cutting curse to make sure?" Tracey suggested, which made Daphne wonder whether one stunning spell and a cutting hex would have made more sense, but chose to remember that for future and not seem stupid by mentioning that now.

"I-I'll do it," Daphne said as she slowly moved over to the man and pointed her wand at his throat.

Moody didn't seem to be breathing, but better safe than sorry. They didn't want to go to jail for attempted murder even if they were assassinating a Death Eater. Daphne doubted Dumbledore would care with his idiot chance after chance for arseholes, and they didn't land in that category.

She took a moment to concentrate on the curse and it just happened, splashing into the fakes neck. Blood pooled out from the wound coating stone floor.

"Okay, lets just get out of here!" Tracey said grabbing her friends hand and pulling her from the room. "You're going to have to lead us out of here to avoid being seen."

Daphne had seemed to be in a trance for a moment before she turned to Tracey and nodded. "Sorry. We just assassinated someone and that can be a little shocking."

"Yeah, I feel the same," Tracey said as Daphne started leading her. "It was the first time we've killed someone. It will probably get better… if we have to off another Death Eater at least."

"I guess," she agreed as she brought them to a stop down a dim corridor, hiding them in the shadows of the secret hidden corridor. She leant up against a wall while Tracey stood opposite.

"Its going to be okay," Tracey said surprisingly gentle as she took Daphne's hands in hers and held them to her chest. "I know for someone who's had to put up with Dumbledore's crap this has to be harder on you. But Daphne's given up her life for this. The least you can do is your part. And take care of Astoria for her, too."

"Thanks," Daphne said as Tracey surprisingly pulled her into a cuddle, and Daphne melted, cuddling back tightly; it was nice.

"Daphne told me..." Tracey said sadly as she held the blonde tight, snuggling her face into the crock of her neck. "She told me that with the right outlook, and the freedom from Dumbledore and You-Know-Who. And away from the mindless fame. That you could do something better-that maybe… you could be our Saviour. Not just to the morons in the light but for the dark too.

"The light hurts us too. They keep us down. They torment us. But the dark won't leave us alone either. Neither side will let us be free. We don't want to hurt innocent people just because we're dark witches. Daphne believes you will save us. Please... for her. Please be my Saviour! Please be the Saviour she believes in so much!"

"If-if you'll help me… I'll do my best!"

"Thank you, so much!" Tracey said as she pulled back wiping her eyes she kissed Daphne on the cheek. "I'll serve you forever! I swear," she whispered the last with determination. "I promised Daphne that I would take good care of you, and teach you as well as I can everything I know about her; to become her."


	5. The Spaceclub Programme (HP)

**The Space_club Programme**

Harry felt alone as he walked through the Hogwarts Express looking for a free seat. He had asked Ginny to sit with him since his friends were off doing Prefect stuff. He still wasn't sure how Ron got chosen to be a Prefect.

Worse was the thought of who else would be from Slytherin. Harry didn't need any premonition to know what morons would take those spots. But he would have to make do and hopefully have some kind of normal year at school.

Though, Ginny could have invited him to sit with her friends. He might have felt uncomfortable around the 'in' crowd, but at least he wouldn't have sunk into depression again. Harry couldn't say what was wrong with him. It felt as if he just couldn't cope with being alone. But that couldn't be right. He had been alone most of his life. He should be able to deal with being by himself for a few hours.

He felt a headache coming on just thinking about it. He wasn't sure whether that was him or something else. He used to be different. He could just about remember that version of him. The version of him that would have, should have, and could have been a Slytherin. Back then he used his cunning. His intelligence. He had so many talents he didn't use any more.

"Maybe Hogwarts is bad for me!" he said to himself thoughtfully as he subconsciously pulled open a compartment door and entered as there was only one person sitting within. "Maybe I should have gone to Ilvermorny instead?" he asked himself while wondering why he only now really gave an alternate school some thought. He barely remembered reading the broacher he found in Gringotts, but he had never given it much thought as he didn't think he would be allowed to attend a foreign school.

"Well I hear the education at Ilvermorny is quite good!" He was interrupted as the door slid closed behind him by a girl with rusty blonde hair. She was staring at him with faraway blue eyes over a strange looking magazine she was holding upside down, which she lowered to look at him better.

"O-Oh, sorry," he said looking her over. She was sitting next to the far window wearing some brown trousers and a white blouse. And for some reason she was wearing a necklace and earrings of butter beer corks. "I'm Harry Potter. Is it okay if I sit here?" he introduced himself and asked politely.

She gave him a smile. She was very pretty in an unusual and compelling way Harry couldn't quite workout. She was petite and slender and had an amazingly sweet if uncertain smile on her lips.

"Of course," she agreed, and he sighed in relief and slumped down in the seat opposite her. "I am Luna Lovegood," she introduced herself in return. "You can laugh at me if you want. Everyone else does. I don't mind anymore. I believe I must have gotten used to it by now," she added the last with an adorable frowning smile that held even more uncertainty.

"Umm… why would I want to laugh at you?" he asked curiously as he couldn't see anything wrong with her. Luna seemed like a perfectly likeable girl to him. Either that or he was a terrible judge of character or didn't know what funny was.

Luna showed surprise in her faraway eyes. Her eyes reminded Harry of a cloudless sky. Bright and gentle. Curious and intelligent. But Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt for her as he saw the sadness. The loneliness within that sky. He knew that feeling all too well. Even when he was surrounded by people Harry felt alone and empty.

"Everybody else does. Even your friends," she answered shocking him. He was surprised this girl knew his friends, but he had never met her before. Something wasn't right with that.

"E-even Hermione?" he asked with widening eyes.

Harry knew Ron occasionally bullied people, (something Harry discouraged at every opportunity – Harry was lucky Ron's short attention span made that quite simple), but he never expected that sort of thing from Hermione.

Hermione had been the victim of bullying at her muggle school because of her bookish nature, and she had even suffered plenty of bullying at Hogwarts. If it weren't for her friendship with Harry, Hermione likely wouldn't have lasted long at Hogwarts before breaking if the first half of their first year together was anything to go by; she should have known better.

Harry knew too well what it was like to have people pick on him, so he was always sticking up for other students. Harry had even stood up for both of Gryffindors annoying photographers; the Creevey brothers. And even Harry had wanted to hex them (especially Colin) on more than one occasion.

However, Luna nodded in agreement, shrugging. "Apparently I'm odd."

"Yea… well I was just wandering around aimlessly talking to myself," he replied laughing to try breaking a little tension and make her feel at ease with him. "So, if you have an Oddity Club I'll happily join that with you," he said smilingly.

It would likely look good for his school record to have something other than Quidditch for extra curriculum activity, and an odd club sounded fun to be honest. Life could be much too mundane at Hogwarts sometimes, (even with all the attempts on Harry's life). It was supposed to be a school of freaky weirdness after all, and most of the time nothing was all that weird anymore, which was making school kind of boring.

"You have to have a minimum of three people to start a new school club," she told him informatively. "I don't think anyone else would want to join us, and there isn't a club like that already."

"Oh. That's a shame," Harry said thoughtfully. "But what would an Oddity Club do?"

Luna tilted her head to one side in a cutely thoughtful way. "Hmm… it could prove that space people are real, or about the lizard people living in the sewers that secretly run the world," she suggested reasonably.

"You know; at this point in life I really wouldn't be surprised to find out the Lochness Monster was real either," Harry said with a smile.

"It's actually a giant Kelpie," Luna answered surprising Harry. "But everyone knows that, but spacemen and lizard people. They are much more elusive."

"I see," Harry said uncertainly, but if the Lochness Monster was real; then why not. "So… a Conspiracy Theory Club? – a Space Club? – or Occult Club or something like a Paranormal or Supernatural club?" he suggested reasonably.

"Are you making fun of me?" Luna suddenly asked while trying not to look hurt, but her eyes were expressive enough for him to notice.

"What?" Harry asked before quickly answering. "No. Of course not. Heck, to the muggles we're just as imaginary, aren't we?"

"Exactly!" Luna agreed wholeheartedly while nodding in eagerness as the hurt flashed away from her eyes as she realised he was being serious. "You actually get it. Everyone else just thinks I'm crazy and not worth listening to. Okay, the lizard people are kind of farfetched and unbelievable. But there must be people from Mars or something. We can't be alone in the universe. It doesn't make sense at all. That would be so sad and horrible."

Harry nodded thoughtfully as he thought about it. "That does make sense; it wouldn't be all that great to find out that we're the only life in the universe. Maybe we could build a magical spaceship or something and find them?"

Luna went to reply before pausing. "You are making fun of me!" she reprimanded sadly.

"Really?" he asked while sounding baffled. "I was serious. Look we have magical powers. But just think. The muggles have done most of the work for us. They have the technology and most of the math. If we apply magic to their space tech and their calculations, we could go faster and further. Take something like a portkey for example. I'm not brilliant on the subject, but I know it's not real teleportation; its speed. Or even apparation is based on moving from one location to another; folding space, creating a localised wormhole. If we could find out what it really is and do it on a much larger scale, we could travel through the galaxy without having to reach lightspeed and having time pass us by in the rest of the universe…"

Harry trailed to a stop as Luna was staring at him strangely before she let a wide grin stretch to her pretty lips. "You're smarter than Hermione Granger? Aren't you?" she accused to his shock. "People think she's clever because she can memorise some useless facts that likely aren't even right, written in an old book by some moron who didn't even understand what they were doing."

"Shh… please don't tell anyone I'm a science nerd," Harry quickly said before sighing. "Science and math were kind of my favourite subjects at school, and I was – I am good at them."

"We could really go into space!?" Luna asked hopefully while Harry shrugged uncomfortably as he wasn't sure but supposed if they didn't try they would never know. "Oh, but we would need lots of funding – we wouldn't be able to afford to build a spaceship without lots of money."

"Actually, I'm fairly okay for money, but I don't have that much," Harry said slowly while she watched him with those delightfully expressive eyes. "But getting money is easy since – well, we have the cures for loads of illnesses. We can even cure a cold in fifteen minutes or less. The muggles would pay through their ears for a potion turned into a pill that could cure the cold or flu, and even more to cure something like aids and cancer."

Luna slumped her shoulders sadly. "Probably, but we can't do that. We would have to make them because of the magical ingredients. And the International Confederation would interfere if we can't do it without magic."

"No. Its theoretically possible without magic," Harry replied sheepishly, which caused her to look up at him in hope. "Potions work on muggles, but they can't use magic, so they can't get out the parts of the plants they need without a mage. But the muggles have machines that can analyse the component elements we need to make the potions; the parts our magic brings out. If we can break down the potions, there proper ingredients to their basic component parts; the parts that make the potions work; we won't need magic as we could possibly synthesis what we need using non-magical means."

"You are brilliant!" Luna suddenly squealed as she dropped her magazine and threw herself into Harry's surprised arms hugging him tightly as she sat on his lap. "I don't know what half of that means, but I trust you. You are brilliant!"

Harry chuckled nervously for a moment before he surprised himself as he wrapped his arms around her small waist in turn. Luna was soft and warm, and for once Harry felt comfortable hugging someone. She wasn't holding him in pity or because she thought it was expected. This was because she had found the Harry Potter he had been hiding for so long.

"I guess we're going to open a pharmaceuticals company then," Harry said while Luna snuggled with him, and he liked the idea, especially if it would earn him lots of cuddling from Luna as he embarrassedly realised he could feel her small boobs pushing up against his chest through their clothes. "And our own private space programme and aeronautical company," he added while trying to get his blushing under control.

Luna pulled back from Harry while staying on his lap, holding his shoulders she grinned so brightly with red tinted cheeks. "This will be so much fun. I've never had a friend before."

Harry returned her smile. "You know what. This will be fun. Maybe we can grab Voldemort and lob him out of an airlock to freeze or burst in the vacuum of space while drifting into the sun!"

"Sounds like a plan," Luna agreed as she fell forwards back into his arms and held on tightly. "Please let me hold you for a while. I've never had someone who would want to hug me before; nobody's ever believed in me or understood like you."

"For as long as you want," Harry said as he wanted to feel her cute small body within his arms for as long as he could.

Harry leaned back in his seat and held his new friend tightly while she dealt with her emotions and enjoyed his comfort; his friendship. Nobody would realise it, but Harry knew all too well what it was like to be so alone; to feel hopelessly hopeless. Plus; this was a beautiful girl. She was cute, smart, and sweet, and he wasn't falling all over himself to make an idiot of himself. He could be himself and enjoy her body curled into his and pretend to himself at least that she wasn't making any monster stir in his trousers as her tight little butt pushed firmly into his crouch.

What Harry didn't know was Luna could feel that monster as it got bigger and harder, and she let herself sit on it, blushing brightly she was enjoying herself, enjoying the feeling as she tingled between her legs, and knowing that she was making such a great boy excited about her.


	6. Rainbow Falls (HP)

**Rainbow Falls**

Harry had been sulking and whining and maybe even crying while he refused to leave the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. He had been attacked in some kind of tangled web of pranks that weren't at all funny two weeks before. Though, most wouldn't blame him after what happened to him. Most other students didn't think they would have been able to cope with what happened if it was them.

Hermione Granger; Harry's supposed friend had already had enough with his 'behaviour'. Not that he wanted her to continue bothering him. He knew the truth about her. It was obvious. He could barely stomach looking at her, let alone her obsessive bull-crap. Therefore, he had been actively trying to get rid of her. It finally worked to insult her precious books, though he wasn't sure why she cared; they seemed pretty lame, uninformed books of very bad guesstimation.

Many students had tried getting in to see him and have a good laugh at his expense. But Harry made sure they got into trouble, so now nobody wanted to even bother trying anymore, which was fine by him. There was something scary about the school nurse that made the jerks give up quick.

That was when his fellow quidditch player Katie Bell came in. Sure, because of the tournament now in full swing they didn't have quidditch for the year; that did not mean she would let one of, if not the best player to have played for a Hogwarts school house continue this silly sulking. It was too adorably not like him to let anything keep him down for too long, and she liked this new him better anyway.

Katie had come up with a better way to get Harry out and about rather than hiding what he and so many others thought of as a problem. He needed to see that sometimes it was better to accept your fate, or at least go along with it or else the morons would always get you down no matter what. It wasn't as if it was really a problem, just different. And you couldn't reap vengeance if you hid away in your room for ever.

Katie wasn't a very tall girl. She had her light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore her Gryffindor school robes. She would consider herself pretty, even though she was quite the tomboy and had to pretend that she didn't prefer girls over boys when she did, but nobody needed to know that. It was her business, and she was sure some of her friends suspected, but they were nice enough not to ask; that was for her to deal with when and if she was ever ready.

But Harry was her friend, even though they never really hung out outside of quidditch, and she was two years, nearly three, older than him. But still, she felt she owed it to him, or herself to be supportive. She felt horrible hearing people talking about him behind his back about things that were never his fault and out of his control. So, he needed her to help him out, now more than ever; like an older sister.

She had always wanted a little brother or sister. Unfortunately, her pureblood father was an arsehat and left Katie's mother when she was very young. And he died shortly after during a Death Eater raid. Katie can only hope he was fighting against the Death Eaters and not for them.

But that left Katie's muggle-born mother to raise Katie alone in the Muggle World. Well, almost alone as her mum had both of her muggle parents supporting her going to collage (something her father fought against) to complete her muggle education, and eventually university where she went on to become a veterinarian. It helped that she could cheat a little with some magic.

Anyway, back with Harry; that blasted Malfoy boy, Weasley boy (Ronald), (with Granger's assistance) and the other three champions had chosen to 'show' Harry up (coincidently) at the same time, to 'teach' him a lesson for 'entering' himself' in this stupid tournament that Katie, and anyone who knew Harry even a bit knew he wanted nothing to do with. He neither needed nor wanted the prize money or the extra fame; Harry hated undue attention enough as it was.

Harry was famous for his parents dying and nobody seemed to think that maybe he would rather not be reminded of that constantly.

None of these attackers even got into trouble, but Katie knew that if this happened to someone else; the students from Hogwarts at least would have been expelled, but this was Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived. He had no family able or willing to stand up for him and demand justice.

Dumbledore: the headmaster didn't care for fairness when it came to Harry, and Harry was too nice to abuse that in his favour. Katie wondered whether she should lead Harry astray while she was helping him adjust to his 'new' world, and that made her smile just thinking about it. The chaos to the status quo she would so lovingly help him destroy.

Katie was carrying a few bags when she entered the Hospital Wing; they were all full of all sorts of things she got for Harry. When Professor McGonagall asked for a volunteer to fetch her fellow Gryffindor quidditch player some essentials from Hogsmeade, she jumped at the chance, even though McGonagall had probably expected Hermione to do it; she likely hoped for someone who wasn't risking a hexing when Harry finally got fed up.

But Katie convinced the old professor to let her do it, being an older student knew she would be better suited to actually teach Harry better, and most importantly fully. Hermione had been pissing her and plenty of other girls off because of Harry's predicament, as the other girls (most of them at least) in Gryffindor felt bad for him. But Granger only cared about herself and what Dumbledore says is the right thing.

However, since McGonagall chose rather than Dumbledore, this would be Katie's opportunity to see Harry, as Dumbledore had forbidden anyone, except Ron and Hermione from visiting. Not that Harry let Ronald anywhere near him; he wanted nothing more to do with the ginger-topped loser. Katie felt thankful that Harry's forgiving nature had finally fallen away.

Now Hermione was useless, and most likely jealous that Harry was much better looking than her, as Katie had witnessed the spell. That meant that she had unfortunately witness the horror as Harry had screamed in agony as he went through the transformation. Luckily all of his clothes stayed on him or she would have been more furious with the attack, and the  
humiliation those self-centred bastards put him through.

Madam Pomfrey, the schools nurse just gave Katie a nod as she entered. McGonagall had already told her to expect Katie, and she left her be, and entered her office. The Hospital Wing was empty except for the private room to one side for serious cases, such as needs for privacy.

She had heard that it had actually been used to deliver a few babies before because of idiot  
girls letting boys into their pants and not thinking about contraceptive charms or potions. Then some older families didn't support pro-choice, so the children were born, and taken from the student for their parents to raise as if they were a younger brother or sister, and the whole thing was kept rather hush-hush as it was an embarrassment, and those students would  
normally hide the 'bump' with glamour's.

However, things like that were probably very rare, and she was sure even muggle senior schools had to deal with idiots like that, and Hogwarts lacked a sex education class to even warn kids so that was likely very good stats, and it didn't hurt that wizards and witches, especially born in the magical world tended to not be too bright when it came to mundane things like sex and where babies came from, but whatever.

She pushed open the door to the private room as she couldn't see in as the blind was over the window. The room held one bed where a small figure sat on it under the covers making a tent with their head while using a light, likely from their wand to read. However, the figure paused as it heard the door open and close.

"H-Harry!" Katie said softy, "it's me, Katie. M-McGonagall asked me to fetch you some things from Hogsmeade, and I got you some new clothes to," she said nervously hoping he wasn't angry.

"Just leave them and go," the sulky and quiet voice ordered from under the covers, which was a relief; she could deal with sulking over anger.

"Don't be like that, please!" she replied. "I thought we could talk for a bit. I promise I'm not going to be an idiotic bitch like Hermione Granger!"

Katie moved close to the bed and placed down the bags next to it. "Don't be like this with me. I'm here to help you, not tell you what I think or anything. This is you now. There's no going back. Those bastards are shit to a lot of the school now, especially the girls!" she declared as she reached out and pulled the covers back off of her friend, half surprised she  
didn't try to fight her for them.

The covers slid back dropping to the small brunette girls' feet as she knelt on the bed, and Katie finally got a good look at her. She was pretty, and that was saying something considering she used to be a boy, but it was more than true.

She looked up at her from the bed with teary green eyes as her wand light went out. Her eyes were bright green behind the slight tears, and was missing her glasses, and her hair was short down, but long and messy on top and over her tiny ears, splaying at her cheeks to the sides and curving over her forehead and shorter at the back.

The younger girl had been reading the codex pages of a huge old book on runes and seals or something as it lay open beside her on the bed. She was wearing a pair of white cotton pyjamas on her small body with small bare feet folded underneath her cute little butt.

"A-are you looking for something in there?" Katie asked looking the book over.

The fourteen-year-old brunette shrugged her shoulders at the sixteen-year-old girl. "I-I just thought that maybe-maybe there would be something I could do. I-I guess I can't undo it, but-but-these things did this to me, so maybe-maybe I could do something terrible back to them-get my revenge-it's actually quite fascinating. I wish I took runes rather than divination now!" she said with a tired sigh.

Katie smiled slightly and sat on the edge of the bed with her while she scooted over slightly to let her. "We'll get those bastards back-every last one of them for doing this, and Dumbledore to for letting them get away with it! Just so you know, Ronald and Hermione attacked you too. Though, goddess only knows why Hermione would get involved in this, but I would hazard a guess that Dumbledore held his part in that. He's always meddling."

The brunette looked away for a moment. "I figured as much," she said as she looked back to her friend. "Hermione won't shut up calling me Harry or referring to me as a boy when I'm not-well any more, and I know there isn't a way to undo this. So, I guess I'll have to-have to deal with it. It could have been worse. They could have killed me or turned me into a blob of living goo!

"They don't get that I wanted no part in this crap! I didn't ask to be entered into this crumby tournament. I never wanted to be the Boy-Who-Lived; I want my mum back! Ron gets jealous over all this bull shit. He doesn't get it! I would trade all my money, fame, and powers for a normal life with my mum and dad. He has everything and doesn't appreciate it. He bullies and belittles his younger sister when me-I would have loved siblings to look after. He has everything and just wants more while I have nothing but a shit load of hassle-but at least my scar has gone."

She grinned as she lifted the bangs of her short brunette hair. Her forehead was completely smooth. Katie smiled as she pulled the girl into her arms and the younger girl held on with her face buried in the older girls' large supple chest with crimson streaking across her cheeks.

"It will be okay now honey!" Katie replied kissing her forehead. "So-what do we call you now?" she asked thoughtfully, and playfully. "Harriet?" she asked with a playful smile on her lips while 'Harriet' looked up at her from within her arms in disgust with a cute crinkle of her nose.

"No way, Katie; that's an old woman's name!"

"I think they were kids once too!" she replied with a laugh as she let the adorable brunette go. "But what do you want to be called; take a name all or your own, okay; one that you like; one that will make you happy!"

"Umm... I don't know," she said thoughtfully while she looked around the small room before her eyes rest on the book she had been reading and frowned as two word came to her as they described, "the transformation at the Rainbow Falls," she said with a watery smile pointing to a label in her book as Katie looked confused, but it was obvious Katie couldn't see the tiny writing from where she stood half holding her.

"There's this tree," she elaborated for the older girl. "It's at this place with these colourful rainbows within some tall waterfalls within the ruins of Atlantis. They have these trees that are like Sakura trees. But they have these beautiful roses growing in them – well not real roses as they're kind of crystal like, but… they only bloom under the light of the full moon and they light up with colours that shouldn't exist but should exist or. I don't think the picture does it justice because its black and white and not an actual photo, but it's really well done still. But I just thought to see such a transformation would be – astounding."

Katie looked even more confused until the younger girl - while holding her place with her thumb flipped the book through several pages before she stopped, using a marker to find the right place. Katie could only stare at the sparkling moving black and white picture in wonder. Even without colour it was spectacular.

"The Senna Rose tree," Katie whispered as she read the English translation under the Latin while her younger friend smiled widely. "Well, its nice to meet you, Senna Rose. I'm Katie Bell."

Senna laughed a little while wiping her eyes, and Katie knew she would always enjoy hearing her friends sweet laugh as they shook hands in mock first-time meeting.

"So, how about we get you dressed and get out of here?" Katie suggested with a small reassuring grin while Senna shifted uncomfortably. "Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way. You can't hide away for ever, and it will be dinner time soon. We can't give those bastards the satisfaction of having you impose your very own exile upon yourself. You're going to walk out of here wearing the clothes I got you with your head held high and a smile on your pretty face! Understand! No one will ever beat you! You've fought You-Know-... V-Voldemort, a basilisk, and even a dragon and won before, and now what-do you think you will lose just because you're a girl now? No-in fact you'll win at everything and make all the idiots wet themselves in fear of you!"

"O-Okay!" Senna agreed slowly with a small grin sliding onto her lips. "I-I'll do my best!" she said before shaking her head. "No-I'll do better than that and I'll make those bastards pay! If nobody else will give me some sort of retribution and justice, then I'll do it myself. After all the adults are all corrupt morons, and totally useless!"

"Good!" Katie replied smilingly. "You'll be okay, and I'll teach you everything and anything you need to know about being a girl! Even-no, especially the embarrassing bits like 'girl-problems'!" she said laughing as Senna looked at her highly embarrassed.

"I-I don't think I'm looking forward to that!" she replied sheepishly while her pale cheeks were streaked with red. "A-and I'll admit that had been bothering me, but even worse, I'm going to be like-umm... the only gay girl in the history of the magical world, aren't I?"

Katie laughed while rolling her brown eyes and patting her friends' shoulder in comfort. "You'll get by with the period thing when it happens, but haven't you seen me before. I'm not exactly straight, or straight at all," she said with a shrug as she finally had someone she felt confident coming out to while Senna looked at her in a completely new light, surprised she hadn't seen it before, but it did seem obvious now she was told. Katie was hot; Senna couldn't say otherwise but she was also a tomboy, and never dated any boys and well that wasn't really reasoning to suspect anything, and Senna realised she needed to get to know Katie better.

"Anyway," Katie continued as she struggled to control a blush creeping across her cheeks. "Though uncommon and a little more hidden in the magical world because of our fewer numbers; there are gay boys and girls; I could point out a few who I suspect at least like Ernie McMillan in your year seems to like other boys, and hmm... a girl. I would say that weird Lovegood girl in third year but who knows with her, but I'm pretty sure that Greengrass girl in your year is a lesbian-!"

"Whoa, seriously?" she interrupted in shock while Katie nodded while shrugging. "But she's a Slytherin... but then that would explain why she is always so cold towards the boys at school, but I would have never thought for a moment-a pure-blood!"

Katie shrugged, nonchalant. "Hey, you like who you do I suppose, and I'm only speculating based on what I've noticed. But you're going to have fun getting to stay in the girl's dorms when the girls get used to you and strip naked, and we have communal showers remember!?"

Senna smiled cheekily a little as she thought about it before frowning in further, thought, concerned. "Yeah-maybe, but not with Hermione around to constantly remind them! She just wouldn't get the message. I tried to get her help. I said that I wanted to accept the truth and just get on with things, but she kept saying I'll be going back into the boy's dorms because she wouldn't want me in the girls dorms."

"I'm sure the other girls will sort that bitch out, so don't you worry about her!" Katie replied coldly. "If she gives you or the other girls too much trouble; I'll sort her out and Alicia and Angelina with be right with me! Not to mention McGonagall. And trust me, Professor McGonagall is good at hiding her anger at that bitch to – we can still see it," she said. "We know that bitch helped Ronald do what he did, and we're not the only ones. They've had to deal with a lot of hate in the past two weeks, and the Weasley twins have been making sure to humiliate them. Those trouble makers had never been too vicious in their pranking before, but now...-"

"Well that explained why Hermione always looked so haggard and jumpy," Senna replied, smirking. "That and she was likely worried I would find out and strike her! But I was always going to figure that out since Ron has no other friends capable or willing to help him attack me. And she is the worst liar in the history of human existence."

"You're taking everything better than I expected," Katie said with an impressed smile as she stood up from the bed and picked up the bags she left and placed them on the bed in her-stead next to where Senna knelt. "I actually expected you to deny Ron and Hermione's involvement and not believe me!"

Senna sighed with a cute pout and Katie thought she was going to get her way a lot more than she ever did with that kind of power over cuteness.

"I guess maybe before this whole tournament thing I would have been like that," she agreed slowly with a thoughtful frown. "I mean-well I've had a lot of time to think while all alone since Hermione didn't ever stay long and her excuses for leaving so quick were lame and rushed when things got awkward, and since I told her I chose to accept this and not kick up a fuss anymore about my new gender, she stopped visiting. And that was about three days ago, and I don't know why! She's normally more stubborn than that."

"I think that maybe she convinced herself, or someone else did that time alone would make you see things her way," she said after a moment of thought. "She could have thought that you would get lonely. She didn't want me to get you anything, tried convincing McGonagall that she should because she knows that I know what she did. But McGonagall saw things my way and knew you could use the help of an older girl like me! So, let's see what I have for you, huh?" she suggested with a grin as she opened the first bag and pulled out a pack of plain white cotton panties and a white bra.

Katie laughed while Senna blushed bright red. "Don't be silly," she said rolling her eyes. " I had to guess boob size, but we can always adjust the bras with a little magic if we have too. You don't seem too big in the chest but not small either, so I might have gotten lucky there, and we can always go shopping during the next Hogsmeade weekend together!" she said looking at the chest area, but Senna's PJ's were a little too baggy on her to get a proper guess.

"Katie!" Senna complained embarrassedly.

Katie just laughed. "I bet after everything was said and done and you were left alone you couldn't wait to have a good look and play with your new body!" she laughed while Senna looked away sheepishly as her embarrassment went up a few levels, which was all the confirmation Katie needed. "Hey, don't threat, I would have been the same, and I bet anyone in this situation would be too!"

Senna looked back at her with an impish smile before looking to her new underwear. "I don't even know how to put on something like this!" she said while picking up her bra and looking it over timidly.

"Don't worry, I'll be here every step of the way!" she replied while rolling her eyes, "now strip out of those jammies so we can get started!"

"Y-you mean in front of you?" she asked nervously.

Rolling her eyes again Katie smiled with a nod. "Of course, silly. It's just us girls here," she said as she pulled out her wand and with a few spells the door locked and sealed tight before placing her wand back into her pocket. "See, no one else will be able to get in or see anything, and you want help with your bra, don't you?"

"W-well, yes guess, but it's embarrassing!" she said sheepishly. "Only Madam Pomfrey has seen me, but she's my doctor and was all professional and stuff. And there's this whole patient-doctor confidentiality thing."

Katie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes. And that's the proper way things are. With everything that happened she had to fully exam you."

"But she didn't touch me," Senna said shyly. "She just glanced at me and waved her wand before giving me some pyjamas. And even that was totally embarrassing. It was the first time I had even seen my new body and-."

"Senna!" Katie said gently. "We're both girls here, and you're my friend. They'll be other times when other girls will see you. What about if you get a girlfriend and she wants to fool around, huh?"

"I-I guess, but-."

Katie gave her blushing friend a stern look even though it was spoilt by the tiny smile as Senna's worried rant was adorable.

Senna sighed while her cheeks darkened more she slowly pulled her top up and off, revealing her firm pale breasts with stiffening pink nipples, but Katie just smiled and didn't mention anything as she checked them out while opening the packaging on the new bra. Senna's boobs were a perfect shape, round, firm, supple, and looked very soft, a few hand cups each she would figure.

"Okay, since this bra isn't a front loader there is a trick," Katie said as she handed it over. "You just put it on backwards and clasp it at the front; it has elasticated straps, so you can turn it around and slid them over your arms," she said and Senna did, clipping the back strap around her chest which she was having trouble with. "Let me help," Katie said as she saw Senna having too much trouble and took the strap from her fingers and wasn't as gentle or timid as Senna had been, not minding her fingers brushing the younger girls' warm flesh.

"See," Katie said showing her the clips. "They just hook the loops like that, and then, arms," she said stretching the elastic as she spun the bra round for her and Senna slid her arms in and watched as the cups slipped up to hold her boobs in place, but blushed more as Katie adjusted it to her boobs with her hands, sliding fingers in to neaten it perfectly.

"Easy, right?" she asked.

Senna could only nod for a moment. "Y-yeah," she said. "I-I guess I was fretting over nothing, thanks!" she said while trying to calm her breathing as she remembered the brush of her right nipple a couple of times with Katie's finger, which might not have been completely accidental, and that was embarrassingly enough to excite her.

"I'll guess you can do your knickers by yourself!?" Katie asked jokingly as she had opened the pack for her and passed her a pair.

"Yeah, I think I've got that," she agreed as she slid off the bed onto her feet. Katie was surprised that Senna was quite a bit shorter than she was before.

Senna was blushing up a storm of tomato red on her cheek and down her neck a little as she pulled her jammy bottoms down and kicked them off. Katie had a sneaky peak at Senna's cute little vagina with very fine and thin soft looking fuzz of dark hairs above her noticeably damp slit before Senna turned to the bed, picked up the panties where she dropped them, and giving Katie an unintentional look at her tight little bottom while she found which way the panties went and slid them on.

"Wow, girls' underwear is so soft and comfortable," Senna said, turning back to her friend with a soft smile of gratitude. "Thanks for helping me out and everything," she said gratefully.

"It's my pleasure; you're my friend, and who knew you had such a tight sexy body?" she said teasingly causing her friend to blush and squirm a little but she didn't seem to be leaking through her panties, which was a benefit of magical world underwear. "It's a shame we never hung out more," she said as she turned Senna this way and that to get a better look. Her body was stunning and had some lightly defined muscles that didn't take from the femininity like Katie's did a bit as she liked to work out more than just playing quidditch.

"Okay, socks!" Katie said with a grin. "You're lucky now, being a girl because the magical world doesn't really cater for much in the way of boys muggle clothes!"

"T-they don't," she agreed while Katie fished out a packet of long black socks. "I should know. They only have plain boring things for boys. They did boxer shorts though thankfully. I tried looking for some thing's since Dumbledore stops me shopping in the muggle world!"

"Don't worry about that git for now," Katie replied while opening the socks and handing them over. "We'll deal with that bridge later!" she added as Senna gave her a look before shrugging and sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on the black cotton socks long up over her knees, quarter way up her thighs before standing and looking them over with a smile, embarrassed with how easy it felt being a girl now someone was with her to support her.

"Comfy?" Katie asked with a small grin while Senna nodded, not having a clue how hard Katie's heart was pounding in her chest. "Well, will you be okay with a skirt do you think?" she asked reasonably.

"W-well as long as it's not too short," she agreed timidly. "I guess socks like this are more of a skirt thing anyway."

Katie nodded as she pulled out a black rippled skirt from another bag and handed it over while pulling out a thin black leather belt. It was a good thing too as once Senna wrapped the skirt around her waist and did up the twin buttons and zip at the side it was a little too big, so fastening the belt it fit nicely hanging off her hips half way down her thighs and with her socks only a few inches of her bare thighs could be seen.

"Looking good so far," Katie admired with a grin. "Though you looked great in just your undies," she said giving the embarrassed girl a smirk and wink while she pulled out a black top with tiny sleeves and handed it over. "Though, bra and skirt is cute on you, but you'll need that."

Senna pulled on the top and it was a snug but comfortable fit rumpling a little once it reached her skirt, forming to her body it felt nice. It was also thick enough that it completely hid the outline of her bra.

"Then the last two items I couldn't resist!" Katie said as she pulled out a small black leather jacket and helped Senna slide it on where it hung a little short of reaching her waist. Then sitting her down Katie slid a pair of small leather half-boots onto Senna's small feet, having to only adjust the size slightly as they were a little big before.

Senna stood once Katie finished latching Senna's silver boot buckles, and looked herself over in the mirror, and smiled barely able to believe this was her.

"Stunning," Katie whimpered out as her breath caught in her throat.

"No robe?" Senna squeaked out shyly as she hoped to change the subject and turned her blushing face to look at the bags.

"I-I got you a couple for school, as well as some school uniforms," Katie agreed with a nod as she mentally shook her head clear and tried to tame her embarrassment, "but since there's no classes today you'll be fine like that! I also got you some sanitary stuff and new soaps and shampoos. Oh, and just so you know me and some of the girls have already kidnapped your trunk from the boy's dorm. Soon after the attack and we've had it checked out. Lucky too as there were monitoring charms, tracking charms, and all sorts of different things on it and a lot of your stuff. We had to get rid of a lot of things because we couldn't cleanse them.

"We haven't gotten rid of the broom yet as we wanted to speak to you first," she said worrying Senna, "but I wouldn't want to fly that ever again while it has those charms on it; they're interfering with the brooms magic. I bet it doesn't feel quite how you expected it too, does it?" she asked but Senna's expression said it all. "In fact, it has some limiting charms on it to slow it down, which is a surprise since you can still use it so well; its handling is hampered too. Angelina actually tried ridding it in our dorm and said the steering is wonky like the buckled wheel on a bicycle!"

Senna frowned thoughtfully, "well I did think there was something odd with the broom, especially after watching them fly them at the Quidditch World Cup," she said in annoyance, and sighed. "I guess I'll have to get a new broom when I can make sure to pick it up personally and make sure to never let anyone go near it or be left alone around it. But-if someone like Dumbledore did that; he saw me use it against the dragon; I could have been killed by defective equipment."

"I know," she said with a thoughtful frown, "but it might have just been damaged when they took it from you after you got it. I don't know what they mean by stripping, but that doesn't sound good."

Senna grimaced. "I didn't think of that, but that could be it. I don't see what reason anyone could have to do all those things on purpose if it could get me killed."

"Yeah, it doesn't seem too bright. But you should keep a close eye on any new broom you buy," Katie agreed thoughtfully. "But-how are you feeling now?" she asked in curiosity.

Senna looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean? I feel pretty good."

"Compare how you feel now to how you felt before the change," Katie said with a reassuring look.

Frowning Senna thought about the question. "Well-better I guess," she began. "I mean I don't feel the constant ache of the scar which is loads better, and now you mention it I feel much more energetic and if you hadn't noticed I can see perfectly now without my glasses, even though Hermione kept trying to make me wear them until I smashed them and threw them away."

"What about your magic?"

"I-I don't know, but-well I used to have to say lumos to light my wand," she answered thoughtfully. "But I haven't since reading under my blanket fort. The light just flickers on straight away by just grabbing my wand when about to start reading."

Katie nodded her head and Senna could see she was holding back her anger. "I see, so it seems that whatever those idiots did to you combined ripped away all layers of some kind of binding magic, likely only stuck this long because it happened when you were a baby," she said worrying Senna very much so. "But-what about your head, umm..." she looked at the book Senna was reading with a frown before back to Senna looking quizzical. "Hermione reads complicated stuff like that all the time; have you ever been curious and had a look?"

Senna nodded after she had a think, "yeah, of course I had, but it was all gobbledygook to me, why?"

Katie picked up the book Senna had been reading and waved it at her. "How long have you been reading this?" she asked her quickly.

"I asked Hermione for it the first time she visited," she said with a shrug. "It has loads of things about all kinds of rare ingredients. I thought something like this might help, but I guess it won't," she said with a shrug. "I think Hermione forgot about it. She looked so smug when she gave it to me though. And it has some stuff on runes and seal to begin with. Hermione said it's a beginner's guide. But I'm still not sure what potions had to do with runes and stuff as it doesn't seem to have a chapter on that for some reason."

"Yet you're halfway through this book," she said triumphantly as Senna had left coloured sticky notes with notes scrawled in her hand from the beginning to over halfway through the book, and in some places near the back in the codex pages. "Give me a short explanation about what this book goes on about for me, in your own words if you would?"

"Umm... well, okay, I guess," she answered thoughtfully. "It's a book about the codes of magic, the calculations of magic. Their formula, which is something to do with potion work as well, but I'm not sure why yet. But it's kind of like a science that tries very hard to mimic an artform, but it is so much more. It-well the author doesn't seem to realise that he's using magic as a science to rewrite the code of everything, like the world is a huge computer comprising of stardust, and that stardust is like a spec of a program, but all programs can be overwritten, changed, altered, and the runes and seals are a part of those overwriting factors with mathematical equations, allowing us to change the air into a ward for example that can stop other programs like humans from entering, like the human is a virus and the ward is the firewall while the place it protects is the main system that you don't want the virus corrupting!"

Katie just stared at the baffled girl with wide awed eyes with her mouth hanging open before she finally spoke. "Senna. I've taken runes since my third year at Hogwarts and you just simplified what you've learnt in this book down and I still don't quite understand what you just said, or how it works, but you understand that, don't you?"

Senna nodded slowly and unsure if she wanted to understand what Katie was implying on her own. "W-what are you getting at Katie-no-my magic? Maybe, but-!"

"Senna!" she said waving the open book at her. "This isn't a beginners guide-this book wouldn't even be read by NEWT runes students in their last year of school," she said while Senna's eyes widened impossibly. "This isn't a normal runes book for school, look!" she flipped it to the front page where on the inside cover it had Hermione's name in the library tag with a red stamp saying 'Restricted Section' before snapping it closed. "This is a book on Alchemy! There are so few people who could understand it, Hermione not one of them, this book was written by a man who was likely at the least a few centuries old at the time he wrote it."

Senna took the book and looked at the front cover and for the first time and read the authors name. It was faded but when she really looked she saw it: "Nicolas Flamel!" she muttered in awe while feeling sick. "B-but how did Hermione convince anyone to let her take a book from the restricted section of the library?"

"I don't know," Katie replied, shaking her head. "But now, I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore was bribing her cooperation with access to those books. You know how she is. I wouldn't be surprised if she sold out her own parents for knowledge, but I know her well enough to know she may have read this book, but she didn't understand it and there is a vast difference between knowledge and understanding. Anyone can gain knowledge but it's through understanding that you gain wisdom and power."

"B-but I understand the book!" Senna whispered out. "I-I would have never gone passed the first paragraph before."

"Imagine how much more you would understand from this book if you read some easier rune and potion books?"

Senna's eyes widened a little watery. "Alchemy – could I really become a powerful alchemist?"

"Do you know what those in power cannot stand?" Katie asked, and Senna shook her head slowly as she looked unable to speak for a moment. "Do you know what a powerful person who has never had anyone to challenge them for so long can come to do?" Senna shook her head again with some more tears in her eyes. "-not want someone to come along who can challenge their power, their position-!"

"D-Dumbledore did t-that to Tom Riddle!" Senna whispered timidly but elaborated for Katie as the older girl looked confused. "That's Voldemort's given name. it would explain why Voldemort despises Dumbledore more than anyone."

"Maybe the old man did," Katie replied while stroking her younger girls' cheek comfortingly. "If he really did, then he's going after you. But this time he's trying to stop you becoming the great hope in the light, and not giving you a chance to see him for what he really is and falling into the darkness to destroy him."

Senna suddenly grit her teeth in anger as she opened her book and pulled out the library tags with a burst of vicious anger and they burnt to ash on the floor.

"I'll get some other books to help, and I think I want to keep reading this to!" she said with a vicious grin that was still somehow cute while she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Good," she replied. "It will be Hermione who gets into trouble for losing it. Put it in a bag!" she said, and Senna did before Katie shrunk them down and placed them in her pocket. "It's about time we get out of here before we miss dinner," Katie said as she watched Senna's face fall. Katie thought it was because Senna would have to face everybody when she instead picked up her wand from where it lay on her bed, and without hesitation snapped it in two.

The wand burst out with some black dust and the phoenix feather beaten up and poking out. "So, the wand was fighting with me. I always thought it was too big a coincidence that the brother wand of Voldemort's that also used a core from Dumbledore's phoenix chose me, but I was so happy to have my wand I just brushed it aside."

Katie watched as Senna held her broken wand out over the bin, squeezing the two pieces tightly they burst into black and deep purple flames, dissolving to dust while the flames didn't even mar her fingers before the dust drifted into the bin and the flames went out.

"I'm ready to do this now," Senna said as her smile returned and she looked content with her actions, for once, she chose.

"Right. Are you ready?" Katie asked with a supportive smile as she offered her right hand to hold. She knew the truth wouldn't just set Senna free, but the world, and a new power would come to bare; the power of Senna Rose.

Senna smiled up at Katie as she slid her left hand into Katie's right, sliding her fingers to curl between Katie's as they held tight.

"Not really," Senna replied as her smile stretched wider, showing off her near perfect white teeth. "But I'm always up for a little adventuring."

Katie laughed as she gripped Senna's hand a little tighter in a show of support and reached out for the door. Her spells broke as she pulled the door open and led her younger friend out of her self-imposed exile and towards an unknown new future.

 **to be continued…?**


	7. Blackest Week Day One part one (HP)

**Blackest Week**

 **Day One** **part one**

"Umm… Harry? What are you doing?"

He looked to his left where a girl with crinkled dark blonde hair stood staring up at him.

"Oh. Hello, Lavender," He replied thoughtfully as he looked around from where he stood crouched on the high window ledge in a brightly lit hallway at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry had conjured a passable ladder to climb up, but the blonde girl thought it looked kind of dodgy and she wouldn't trust climbing it.

They were both in their Gryffindor school uniforms, consisting of black and crimson robes, and for Harry black trousers, white shirt, and a crimson tie, (with his robe left open) and for Lavender, black skirt and white blouse and crimson tie she kept short on her large chest as she also kept her robe open he could see she was quite well develop at fifteen.

"I can see outside," Harry continued slowly, "but I can't seem to get the window open. I've unlocked it and the latch is open. And I've even tried to open the window with magic," he said waving his wand and muttering some words.

Multicoloured light splashed against the glass, handle, and hinges of the huge window. The glass and metal bulged outwards slightly but once the spells stopped the window popped back to normal.

"It just won't open," Harry said shrugging while she watched him in confusion. "I would try to blast it again with something forceful but I tried that before you turned up. I almost lost my bloody head," he said gesturing to the opposite wall where she could see a huge burn mark.

"Err, well can I ask you a question, Harry?" Lavender asked with a confused expression.

Harry looked down at her with a wide grin and her cheeks lit up scarlet. "Of course, you can," Harry readily agreed.

"Why are you trying to open the window?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, right," he said chuckling. "Well I was bunking off Umbridge's class because, let's face it. Her class is a waste of time, and she'll come up with some bullshit reason to give me detention anyway."

"That still doesn't explain the window," Lavender pointed out with her crystal blue eyes looking more lost than before.

"Well I'm lost, so I figured that I would climb out the window and walk round," Harry said with a shrug while Lavender burst out giggling.

"Harry!" she complained while rolling her eyes. "Couldn't you have looked for a door outside?"

"Oh, I've found a few doors that should lead outside, but they don't," Harry retorted while pouting. "I just ended up in some other part of the castle," he said while shrugging. "I've jumped out of a few lower windows too, but I just ended up inside still. This is the second higher window I've tried, but they won't open; none of the closed windows will open."

"Well that's… odd," Lavender replied before shaking her head. "I lost my best friend a few minutes ago. And I was sure we were in the Defence corridor. Where am I anyway?" Lavender asked while looking around with a frown.

"Not quite sure, Love," Harry said sheepishly as he carefully jumped down from his perch to land next to the blushing girl, "but the Greenhouses are outside that window, if that can be trusted. And after all the exploring I've done the past hour I don't think it can, look," he said pulling out an old piece of parchment and unfolding it to show a surprisingly detailed map of Hogwarts.

Lavender was impressed. It explained how Harry could get around without being spotted by teachers when he was up to 'no-good'. It even had dots with names marking everyone in the school. However, watching a couple of dots seemingly moving towards them they suddenly faded away. It took her a few moments to find them again in a different part of the castle.

Harry startled Lavender as he groaned and folded up the map. "I would have thought the map was totally fucked up if that hadn't actually been happening. It doesn't always happen, but sometimes when it comes to a threshold or intersection, blam, other location. But it seems to happen at every open exit no matter what as I've watched others trying to leave the castle too."

"Is there some kind of pattern?" Lavender asked. "If there's a pattern maybe we can get out. It's like a moving maze, right?"

"And what do we do if we can get out?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

Lavender shrugged sheepishly. "Move to Massachusetts, and go to Ilvermorny?"

"Solid plan," Harry readily agreed. "… Well, at least we don't have to deal with that incompetent bitch any more if we can't find her class. And if we run into her, my plan is fleeing to the nearest outside window or door. If you come too we might have to hold hands to end up in the same place together. I'm man enough to admit I would get lonely wondering the school like this alone for ever."

Lavender blushed but she surprisingly took Harry's left hand in her right, and linked her fingers with his. "There," Lavender said while smiling impishly. "That way we won't get separated when we cross our next threshold or whatever… just in case."

"Good idea," he readily agreed with a slight blush on his cheeks as he tightened his grip. "Luckily, I found a pretty girl and not Malfoy – or worse, Ron."

"Ron?" Lavender asked almost laughing as Harry lead the way to who knew where.

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "He bitches about way too many things I don't give a crap about. At least I could knock Malfoy out and leave him."

"Oh, good point," Lavender agreed when they suddenly stopped and looked around as they were suddenly in a huge chamber a couple of sizes bigger than the Great Hall with desks and seats rising in a huge semicircle surrounding a stage.

"The Amphitheatre; never actually been here before," Harry commented while looking around as the benches were sectioned with ground floor entrances cutting off all four houses from sitting together.

"This must be the Slytherin entrance," Harry said while looking at the green varnished wood and portraits of snakes decorating the passage as he led Lavender out towards the stage. The arena was well kept with wooden stage nicely polished and buffed marble floor between seats and stage.

"I didn't even know this place existed," Lavender commented as she looked around in awe as Harry pulled her up onto the stage.

"I guess Hogwarts doesn't have a drama club or anything," Harry said while shrugging. "So, nobody uses this place, but it looks like the House-elves still clean it up, nice."

"Wow, it's so cool," Lavender said while looking around at the stands and huge stairs going up with exits at the top too. "Maybe once we find out what's going on, fix it, and get rid of that bitch we could start a drama club or something."

"Yeah?" Harry asked while laughing as he startled her as he pulled her in close and placed his arms around her waist, her breasts pulled into his chest, slowly dancing with her and laughing while she smiled as she hugged onto him.

"There's no music Harry," Lavender complained but she moved with him anyway.

"There's always music," Harry replied as his hands slid round in her robe and grabbed her butt, pulling her tighter into him; her cheeks blushed but she didn't stop him and instead lay her cheek on his chest. "You just have to listen."

"Yeah," she mumbled as her heart beat faster than she thought possible and she was starting to get damp.

"Harry! Lavender!"

Harry and Lavender were startled, and Lavender pulled back from resting her cheek as she looked around and up, but Harry kept hold of her as she saw them.

"Hermione!" Lavender called out in surprise as her cheeks darkened as Harry was still groping her arse but she had to tell herself that Hermione and the other girl she was with couldn't see that as her robe hid his hands.

"Am I glad to see both of you!" Hermione shouted from the top level of the Ravenclaw stands, "and Harry, Umbridge is a worse nightmare to the rest of us when you bunk off class. McGonagall will be really angry with you again!"

"I think she'll have bigger problems," Harry replied as his voice echoed through the chamber. "Like whatever magic is messing with reality in the school."

"Okay. And I haven't seen anyone in ages," Hermione called out. "Only Tracey, here as she apparently misplaced her best friend in this mess."

Tracey pouted as she folded her arms across her chest as like Hermione she wore her uniform fully done up and neat and tidy like a proper pureblood, though that was also partially because she was expected to in Slytherin, and Hermione was just like that.

"Shouldn't we go down there rather than shouting?" Tracey asked as she ruffled her short pixy-cut light brown hair. "I mean, sure our voices travel in this place, but…?" Tracey shrugged with her cool deep blue eyes coldly glaring from Hermione to Lavender and Harry. "And why the heck were you two idiots dancing when there's no music?"

"Jealous?" Lavender asked and Tracey's cheeks darkened while she pouted and looked away.

"Let's just go down to the stage, Tracey," Hermione quickly said as she took the Slytherin girls hand and dragged her after her.

Harry gave Lavender a secret wink while she laughed as he pulled his hands back, sliding them from her robes, and let her hold onto his left arm, smirking as she squished her chest into him.

It took Tracey and Hermione a while to reach them, and once they had, Hermione let Tracey's hand go. "Phew," Hermione said with a sheepish smile. "You've noticed that you have to hold onto each other too, or lose each other, haven't you?" Hermione asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Yep!" Harry happily agreed. "Walking through any threshold or intersection has become pot-luck whether you'll stay or disappear to another part of the school. Also, exits from the castle won't let you outside."

"I already tried that once," Tracey said while grimacing. "Ended up in Moaning Myrtle's toilets where I found Granger… umm… Hermione."

"I tried that too," Hermione agreed. "Ended up in Hufflepuff tower with some Hufflepuffs before we got separated when we exited the tower where I ended up meeting Tracey in the bathroom. We decided it would be wise to hold hands everywhere we went so we wouldn't get separated."

"I'll never live this down if any of the other Slytherins see us," Tracey complained. "And now we're with Potter and other than Parkinson, Lavender Brown, the biggest gossip in the school."

"I am not a gossip!" Lavender defended herself but pouted as she looked to Hermione and Harry for help but they looked away feigning deathness. "Okay, so I might re-spread the occasional rumour I hear; there's nothing wrong with that. I am a very social young lady after all."

"Social?" Tracey asked with a very unladylike snort but she was just as large chested as Lavender, and just as hot, so Harry couldn't sweat the small stuff. "More like extremely gossipy."

"Should we just set up camp here?" Harry quickly said. "We can use one of the dressing rooms; they might have some clothes and showers so we can at least be comfortable, but we'll have to venture out sometime as we'll need food and drink."

"Good idea," Hermione readily agreed. "We need some kind of game plan before we go rushing around this messed up Hogwarts. That's if we don't get sent elsewhere when we go through the doors backstage, if we can actually get backstage."

"That would mean we would have to shower and dress in front of Potter," Tracey said while smirking at Hermione.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. "We'll deal with that if they even have showers, let's just check it out."

"Okay," Tracey said while glompping hold of Harry's free arm and squishing it to her boobs. "Well, if you want to watch me shower and change Harry," she said singsong while licking her lips, "you can as long as I get to watch you too."

"Oh, I'm so in," Lavender said while both she and Tracey laughed.

However, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just hurry," she said as Lavender offered her hand and the blonde surprised Hermione as she thread their fingers together, giving her a teasing smirk.


	8. A Miracle of Christmas (HP)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Christmas, go figure.**

 **A Miracle of Christmas's Fate**

Harry hated this holiday. Christmas. It sucked. It sucked balls.

Not because he didn't believe in Jesus or a god. He didn't, but that wasn't the reason he hated Christmas.

Christmas had transcended religion and became about family, Santa, and other stupid fairy tales. Harry had never had a family before. Well the family he had, hated him, loathed his 'company', not that he ever cared about them. Hatred could effortlessly run both ways. It did on a regular basis as a matter of fact.

The Dursley's. Harry's - 'family' never allowed him to celebrate the holiday with them. The Dursley's left Harry locked away in his cupboard; tucked away under the stairs after he had made their delicious Christmas dinner.

The only Christmas the fifteen-year-old boy had enjoyed was his eleventh. It was only because he didn't know any better. He had gotten presents. It had been a brief time of magic, and a thought that Santa didn't forget him that year like all the years before.

Harry felt quite foolish thinking back on the idea. Santa? Father Christmas? St. Nick? Harry hadn't been a wizard until he got those letters from no one. Well, Harry had been a wizard, but he hadn't understood that until he finally got to read one.

Therefore, in his childish and over active imagination, Harry was a 'why not' kind of boy. Why couldn't something as far-fetched as a jolly old immortal wizard or even deity delivering presents to all the boys and girls of the world.

Honestly, Harry thought the idea was rather creepy now that he had grown up since those silly early days of joining the Magical World and feeling so free; so. He was home. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was his home.

Harry had grown out of the concept that a jolly old man with white hair and beard would save him. He hadn't given that a thought for many years. It was kind of depressing to be such an annoying realist with all of the magical and mystical mumbo-jumbo that went on in the Magical World; especially at Hogwarts.

However, it was realising that, Albus Dumbledore: the Headmaster of Hogwarts; with his white beard and hair. Like a skinny Santa – only with a worse dress sense. He wouldn't and didn't want to save Harry either.

Though, Harry wasn't sure what he was running from. Fate? Was she after him. Trying to drag him down Alice's rabbit hole?

"WELLCOME TO WONDERLAND!" Harry could practically feel the glee and enjoyment his mental image of Dumbledore had radiated.

Dumbledore might as well start of the beginning of each year like that, just for the first years. Harry mildly wondered whether the old man had thought about something like that before. Harry wouldn't put it passed him.

"Greetings and welcome to the Emerald City. I am the wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

"I bid you tidings... just step through the mirror children!"

"You will never leave the snow queens castle! Bwahahahahaha!"

Harry almost smiled as he made up those lines to the few bits he knew about fairy tales. He mildly concerned himself with curiosity. Harry was like that sometimes. Annoyingly curious. Could fairy tales have some... basis in fact?

Magic was real. Then he assured himself that his magical powers being a real thing argument was... possibly flawed. It stopped Hermione in her tracks while she was trying to debunk that weird conspiracy theory blonde girls fantasy land monsters equals real stance.

Harry had only stood up for Luna because sometimes Hermione could become real pushy and insensitive. Harry could care less either way, but Luna had quite a pretty smile and she was really nice.

Luna and Harry sat together for the first half of the train journey to school that year while his friends were off prefecting, or whatever it was prefects did. Anyway. Harry liked Luna so there was no lose as far as he could tell by standing up for his new friend. He didn't have many friends, so making a new one was good for him. Hermione got over it quickly enough and got Harry's silent message to leave Luna alone.

But back to the holiday. Christmas. Would it be cliché if he cried out "HUMBUG!" every so often and glared at anyone to shoot him 'looks'.

Should Harry even pretend to enjoy the holiday? He tried his hardest to shoo his friends away before it was too late for them to go home. Harry didn't want to be the downer for their family fun or whatever it was families would or could do for – Christmas.

Harry was pretty sure that Ronald still believed in Christmas and whatever spirity nonsense that went with that. Ron may still believe in Santa Claus somewhere inside his dopey heart. Ron did tend to still be really childish on that front, still playing with a Magical World trading card game that equated to their Pokemon.

Hermione was too rational to keep to that childishness, even passed eleven for that matter, but she still had a family to enjoy the holiday with.

However, Harry was annoyed and disappointed with Ron and Hermione. They were like loyal puppies afraid to leave their masters side. They were fifteen and sixteen respectively, so they were old enough in Harry's eyes to do what they wanted. Harry was just disappointed his two friends wanted to keep him company.

It bothered Harry quite a bit. More so as the rest of Ron's siblings (still at school) chose to stay and keep Harry company too. All Harry could do was shrug and hope Ginny didn't try to kidnap him or something. Ginny was already way too good at stalking him. It was apparently creepy if a boy did it but romantic for a girl. Well. According to Luna.

Harry was still ashamed that it took him so long to find out that Luna and Ginny were very close friends. Apparently, some friends had your back even when you were up to borderline illegal stuff like stalking boys.

Life sucked. Harry likely wouldn't have been feeling so much crappy things if the old Headmaster found him a competent teacher. Harry was supposed to learn occlumency. It was a magical mental defence of the mind. The only problem was that to learn this Harry had to allow the full scale assault on his mind by Severus Snape. The worst teacher in the known and unknown multiverse. Harry had never travelled the great endlessness of outer-space, or through any tears in reality through the multiverse, but he was sure.

No being. No creature. Nobody or no thing, past present or future could be such an arrogant hateful arsehole to his own students. It wouldn't be so bad. But even the students Snape supposedly liked didn't get any leeway from him.

Severus Snape only added in his own distasteful BUG to the humbug Harry was already carrying around with him. At least the holidays had arrived. It was the only bonus. About a month away from classes. Which meant. A month away from that miserable loser, Snape. That thought surprisingly gave Harry a slight smile for a moment.

Harry had never; nor would he ever trust Severus Snape. The greasy potions teacher was nothing but a bitter arsehole. That left Harry's faith in Dumbledore to drop into a puddle of goop. Therefore, Harry did something bright for once and ordered a few books on occlumency for himself. Harry was actually surprised that Dumbledore let him. Then, the old man likely knew Harry had little interest in books, so wouldn't give it a thought.

The books helped Harry a lot more than Snape ever could – or would as Snape's method hadn't been going anywhere. Snape expected Harry to just clear his mind of all thoughts; like that would work with the greasy haired jerk verbally abusing him constantly. Snape may have little in his head to clear away, but Harry felt he had a lot floating around in their, unchecked and unfiltered.

The grease – the teacher wasn't even teaching the way he should; for a beginner like Harry. It was with doubt that anyone started out on God Killer mode. You should at least have tried out Normal or Hard first; possibly Easy if you were short on time.

So it came as no big surprise there. He was starting off on a method that would put a migraine on an adult – or a ten thousand year old god. Snape started Harry nowhere near the beginning.

The beginning of the exercises taught of meditation and gathering your thoughts and mental energies. Keeping a hold of insignificant things such as every day school lessons, hanging out with your friends, playing games, or even sexual fantasy, which surprised him that a book on magic talked about that sort of thing, even if only briefly. Harry was starting to think that mage didn't make babies the regular way with 'getting busy'.

Harry wouldn't be surprised to discover a large portion of mage actually using magic to have kids and never even seeing each other naked – or even sleeping in the same room. But thoughts like that made him uneasy, and he was sure neither Hermione or anyone else in his year would appreciate having a conversation about making magical babies.

Back with occlumency. Harry found it oddly soothing, and his fairly short fuse was no longer so short. Harry was gaining patients with everything he was picking up from his book. Harry was actually – well. Harry was proud of himself. But that pride was mainly because he was showing Snape up by self teaching a difficult subject with no help but reading material.

Harry loved the thought of using magical pathways, to create his own mind-scape where he was god against an annoying rat trying to invade. Harry finally got to use his imagination. Harry had plenty of practice using his imagination while trapped in his cupboard. Some of Harry's fantasies back then weren't very friendly either. There was a fine line between good and bad; right and wrong.

Hiding his important thoughts or memories could become simple for Harry. It would almost be a shame if Voldemort or some other douche nozzle didn't try to invade his mind. Harry would make sure they had a very merry Christmas, indeed.

Then after that, magical mind barriers were supposed to prevent access to the head in the first place. Then last, and certainly least; clearing the mind, masking its existence altogether. After which you could go onto making memories, faking thoughts and other things along these lines. Rather than trapping them in your head and toying with them for a while; you make them believe they go in, and let them find what you want them too.

It all showed that Snape was not trying very hard to teach Harry how to protect his mind from this possible connection from Voldemort. Well. It showed Snape wasn't actually trying at all, but Harry hadn't expected any better.

The look on Snape's face now that Harry didn't bat an eyelid at his mental attacks. It was priceless and well worth the cost of those books. Occlumency wasn't all that hard once you had a book rather than a crappy teacher.

Harry hadn't had any Voldemort visions in a couple weeks, so all was relatively good until he realised it was barely three weeks until Christmas Day. It was the first of December. Then depression started settling back in on Harry's shoulders. Harry could hear the younger children, first and second years, mostly pure-blooded mage talking excitedly about Santa and the presents he'll deliver when they get home for the holidays.

Harry could have laughed. He had thought a few times about dispelling their dreams and ruining Christmas for them with the truth. Santa. Father Christmas. He did NOT exist. That he was just a pathetic dream. He was but a fable that adults made up for the holidays.

He never did take away their dreams. The thought of breaking their little hearts actually hurt him. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He figured that he had become a big soft idiot. He remembered a time when he was all about survival. Surviving the Dursley's. He had even harboured thoughts of vengeance against the self-centred pieces of filth.

Rubbing his tired eyes as he was leaving the castle, Harry was heading towards Hogsmeade; the ground was snowy and slippery in places but Harry didn't even have it in him to laugh as Ron struggled up to his feet while looking around in embarrassed sheepishness; hoping no one noticed. However, Ron lowered his glowing red face as several people were snickering and pointing.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he snuck passed his friend while Ron was getting an earful from Hermione for not being careful.

He just wanted a change of scenery. Therefore, Harry quickly snuck by and away along the snowy path. His cloudy green eyes looked down a few moments later as something hit his feet. He paused in surprise as he looked down at himself.

Harry was wearing some warm robes over some new clothes he finally got to buying himself as a treat, black combats for the pockets, black tee, and black hoody with white trainers. His black robes were done up with a matching cloak with hood pulled up. He liked the hood. It had artificial fur since he didn't like the thought of how those animals were kept let alone needlessly killed.

At Harry's feet was a stuffed reindeer toy with a red nose. Pushing his glasses up his nose properly, Harry crouched down and picked the toy up. He stood, holding it in his gloved hand, looking it over when a small girl pulled to a stop in front of him, looking expectantly at the toy.

He couldn't not smile a little at the girl as he handed the toy over. "T-thank you, Harry!" she said brightly as she charged off with her little toy safely tucked away in her pocket. So many people knew Harry's name, as she was in Ravenclaw. It also showed him that it wasn't just Gryffindors that loved Christmas so much.

Sighing, Harry internally shrugged as he trudged through the snow, soon exiting the school grounds and into the village. He found the Three Broomsticks, packed, or over packed, and after grabbing a butterbeer he squeezed his way back outside, so he could find a quiet place to mope. He had to be fast in case Ginny was around somewhere and got any ideas.

Ginny was nice, Harry supposed. Well, she was pretty and hot and – Harry wondered why he was trying to avoid her again. He shrugged, unconcerned as he was just him, and likely being an idiot or something.

Harry found a cold snowy bench out of the way of the main street and slumped down on it, taking a swig of his drink. It was warming, which Harry should be thankful for, but he felt like he should suffer more cold just to remind himself that his life sucked shit pie. He wasn't allowed to do what he wanted. He wasn't allowed to live away from his family no matter the fact they're child abusers. He couldn't even chose to have a peaceful school year without some joke ruining it.

That Umbridge woman ruined this year! She was just a ministry stooge, but in the end she was in it for herself and no one but herself. If she continued the way she was, Harry didn't know whether he'll just snap and kill her or not. He hated the way she'll even torment small children. Then she uses that quill on 'troublemakers' and… she was one word away from a one-way ticket off the moving stairs while they were still moving.

"Now now. There are more imaginative ways than that, Mr. Potter!"

Harry almost choked to death as he had taken a sip of butterbeer when the man spoke rather jovially. He was a large man with round belly and long white hair and beard. He was wearing a red suit with white tie and long red coat with fluffy white trim. The most troubling. The man wasn't there less than a second before.

"How the hell did you-?"

"Magic!" the old man replied, laughing, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling a mile a minute. The sparkle was more intense than anything Albus Dumbledore could pull off, and somehow more captivating. But what Harry wondered most of all was how this man smelt of home baked cookies, even greater than Molly Weasley could make, and that was saying something. He seemed to radiate this captivating scent.

"Y-yeah," Harry said, sheepish and confused as he doubted even Dumbledore was that sneaky, magic or not. "Weirdness. Answer. Magic," he replied as he calmed down, but then with this guy he couldn't help but feel calm, relaxed and even content to a degree.

The 'jolly' man laughed heartily. "Yep, good bit of wisdom you have there!" he agreed, nodding his head, smiling even brighter. "So Harry, you don't believe in Christmas?" he asked, startling the fifteen year old.

"Of course not!" he agreed before he realised what was asked. "How the heck do you know that anyway?"

"I'm the spirit of Christmas-!"

"You telling me you're Santa…?" he said before trailing off. "I didn't know the magical world did those poor excuses for Santa's the muggles have."

The old man sighed. "Believe in magic. But not Santa!?" he said shaking his head sadly. "I hear every wish; every dream... of everyone who believes in me. Those that once believed. But even my magic could not break Dumbledore's ward of blood. Your blood wanted your holiday ruined, so I could not intervene. I wanted to, and I sent elves to… cheat a little at other times during the years. That was all I could do, no more, and over the years I have felt the dread of my failure; further when you stopped believing so young, but there have been times where you reached for Winter, but they were only fleeting moments."

"Don't mess with me old man!" Harry retorted, standing and moving away from the obviously deranged old timer. "There is no such thing as Santa! And winter is nothing but a season."

The plump man in red smirked. "Oh, but there is a Santa... and Winter has a magic all of her own. You finally don't consider the Dursley's family enough that I can finally grant you a wish. A wish so deep, and honestly, I've been doing this for too long."

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, concerned.

"You're Santa now Harry," he said to the boys befuddlement. "Its time my wife and I retire, Tahiti sounds nice."

"W-wait, what?" he asked as the man suddenly disappeared in a blast of wind and snow.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, knocking his hood back, confused. "Okay. Weirder things have happened to me, but that guy was not Santa. I am not Santa!" he reaffirmed himself as he threw his empty drink bottle into the trash.

Walking back into the main village was uneventful. However, once entering the school ground Harry noticed the odd looks he would get from the younger students. It was as if they couldn't believe their eyes. Being the Boy-Who-Lived sucked. However, Harry was starting to feel something else was going on as he noticed that lots of kids had followed him into back into the school and into the Great Hall. However, ignoring that oddness he sat with his friends, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"Harry!?" Hermione asked slowly and careful to make sure he wasn't going to explode at her. "Why are all of these little kids staring at you?" she asked, sounding and looking nervous as they could easily get mobbed by the army of first and second years while some older kids had even joined them.

Harry looked around at all the awestruck kids and gulped as he turned in his seat to see an eleven-year-old boy standing right next to him with little brown eyes glued to him. The kid was wearing a Slytherin patch on his robe but looked to be glowing with ridiculous amounts of excitement.

"SANTA!"

The boy squealed out while the remaining first and second year kids scrambled over tables, stampeding older kids and teachers out of the way, as the little Slytherin hopped onto Harry's lap, giving him a hug. Harry could only stare, unable to do more as the boy went off on a tirade of Christmas wishes. The other children watching in awe as he went on and on about everything and nothing.

"T-then, the most important thing!" he said with teary eyes. "I don't want mummy and daddy to join the mean old Death Eaters and hurt people!" he said before hopping off Harry's lap after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Then a small girl hopped up onto his lap hugging him. "Santa! Can you wrap up a pony? Mommy and daddy said that a pony is too much?" she said and asked, blushing. He almost laughed when suddenly an angry throat noise cut across the hall and everyone paused looking to her, the fat toad woman with bad dress sense.

"Mr. Potter! What do you think you are doing?" she demanded but didn't await a reply. "Detention for you and everyone of those foolish, lying children!" she said causing horror to lapse onto their faces.

Harry stood, holding the girl in his arms, and the room froze again as it was engulfed in warmth. "Dolores Jane Umbridge, Naughty List since she was six years old…" Harry said angrily when he stopped, surprised by his words. He couldn't explain it but just felt them slip out. "Because her family were inconsiderate, never there she had to ruin the holidays for everyone else. In later life she'll go on to kill both of her parents and torture innocent children!"

"L-lies!" she went on, stuttering.

"I will not tell lies!" Harry retorted raising his right hand while holding the girl in his left while, she snuggled happily. The outline of those marks were still just visible on his skin. "Umbridge, under tradition and lore I wonder how many families you have marred and dishonoured, pureblood or not, lore is lore and you have assaulted enough!"

"N-nonsense!" she cried out. "The boy doesn't know anything! He is nothing but a foolish liar!"

"Prove it!" he retorted snidely.

Harry's eye blinked open and he sat up quickly, startled, confused and still sleepy. "I-huh… was that… dam stupid Santa dream!" he mumbled as he climbed out of bed, cleaned up and got dressed.

He didn't realise it but he dressed in some red trousers and a green top, bare foot as he walked down the stairs out of the dorm as it was empty. Harry was a little confused, but that was only added to as he entered the common room to cheers, little kids jumping up onto him, hugging him, and kissing his cheeks.

"Okay!" he muttered to himself, fearful as he held a boy and girl in an arm each to keep them from falling and hurting themselves, baffled while others hung off of him.

"There is no such thing as-!"

Hermione cried off at the end as she and Ron were trampled through the portrait hole by a small army of first and second years as they had tried to keep them out.

"Santa!" they all cried out in joy as Harry gulped as they all jumped him, super-mega-no-return-hugging him to 'death'.

Harry realised that he had just found another reason to hate Christmas even if it were coated in adorable little 'bunnies'.

"Oh, Santa; you're busy!" Luna Lovegood startled them as she looked down as Harry was struggling under the schools Santa fan club. "I was hoping you would let me give you my Christmas wish. But I'll wait," she finished smiling down at Harry with blushing cheeks.

"No way, Luna!" Ginny Weasley declared as she pulled up next to her best friend. "I'm going to sit on his lap first and tell him what Christmas wish I want! You can wait your turn."

"Yeah... I know what you'll be wishing for!" Luna retorted while rolling her eyes but she never stopped smiling. "I'm sure he could fit us in together, so don't you try to hog Santa all to yourself!"

"Ron? What are those two idiots going on about?" Hermione asked as she turned from the two younger girls to her friend while still trying to valiantly dig Harry out of the dog-pile.

Ron shrugged while looking uncertain. "Something has changed about, him... err; you know... Harry," he said slowly and quickly continued as Hermione looked ready to explode at him. "I mean... if those Aruors who took Umbridge away yesterday actually find proof she... you know." Hermione nodded. "Maybe, Harry is. Sometimes you just have to... believe?"

Hermione didn't know what to say to that, but she returned her attention to trying to dig her friend out from beneath all of that love and affection.

Maybe it was a spell. But more importantly. Maybe it would be good for Harry.


	9. Esper Express (HP-Scientific Railgun)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter, or A Certain Scientific Railgun, so you guessed it; I don't own A Certain Magical Index either!_

 **Esper Express**

I panted somewhat as I was nearly late for the express train, and I didn't feel like waiting for the next train; if I had wait it would have stopped at every track, and I was supposed to be on this train anyway; it wasn't like I wanted to get fired. Sure, I was wealthy enough that I really didn't need the job for fanatical reasons, but I would get awfully bored without something adventurous.

Also, missing my target wouldn't be a good thing for anyone. I just had to stay onboard the train, and that was it, nothing special. It was an easy job for as young lady who honestly had nothing better to do. I had left school just before I turned 18, and I had travelled a lot before settling in Academy City in Japan as I was intrigued by everything really.

Then I fluked my way into work that I found interesting. I had been in a flunk after all of the crap I went through at school, and I was tired with running around the world doing whatever it was I did. I studied the ancient world as more of a treasure hunter than archaeologist. But I found some pretty neat things, so that was cool.

I never did sell any of the artefacts that I found and ended up handing them over to museums within the countries I had found them. That was how I came to have my job. Someone saw something unique in me and I went through some pretty neat training. I already knew how to fight and most of the important parts from the life I gave up back home.

Travelling the world for several years I had leant a lot and picked up quite a few languages, so I had value there too. I had never been a scholar, and I never did like school, but then with all of the crap I had to put up with down the years, who could blame me? But I was never stupid, or incapable. Sometimes I wished I tried harder, but when my life was constantly in danger from one thing or another, I tended to slack off schoolwork for self preservation.

I caught my breath as the train doors closed behind me. It was a relief, and though honestly didn't believe I would be fired for missing the train, I didn't like losing, ever, especially because of my own stupidity.

I made my way to the first class carriages. I bought a first class ticket because I didn't want to be disturbed, no matter how extortionate ticket prices are, plus I wasn't paying the fare so didn't care. Though, I knew I could get a comfortable fight to Paris France cheaper. Heck, Paris Texas would probably be cheaper.

My name is Ivy Potter. I'm 27 years old. I'm slim with some lightly defined muscles from keeping in shape by going to the gym, or ridding my bicycle when I can. I still feel like I've hit the rails so to speak. I feel like I've hit the wall; not in power, I just get more destructive and dangerous, but in life generally. I've hit a rut. I guess I'm lonely too, and even miss the friends I abandoned when I ran away and left it all. Though, I sometimes wondered whether I was just out sympathy.

I brush down my neat black business skirt and check my white blouse in the reflection of the window, neatening it before taking a seat. I felt like a tool dressed so informally. I pulled up the table under the window and placed my laptop case on top. Shaking my head I couldn't quite get how these seats were all that better than 2nd class, just more space and less people, because people can't afford them, but whatever.

Sighing, I combed back my lightly crinkly dark brunette hair with my fingers. It was still damp from my shower. I hadn't the time to blow dry it fully because I had a stupid procrastination problem. My emerald green eyes reflected my depressed mood in the glass as the train pulled away from the station.

Leaning back on my seat I rested my eyes a little, pulling out my white coloured MP4 player and my red earphones I turned it on, and placed the ear buds in my ears, trying to relax. I had to turn the volume up full again and say yes to that stupid message these new players keep popping up warning you against it, because it could harm your ears? Then why in the hell would the volume go up that high in the first place? It has to be the most annoying thing ever invented. The volume didn't even go loud enough to hurt anyone's ears. It's just another crazy disclaimer in this messed up P-C world because of morons with nothing better to do.

I had grown over the years; no longer going with the trends or crazies. I listen to what I like no matter what it was, from hip-hop to rock or pop, even some J-pop to spice things up, even though I don't speak or understand Japanese as well as I would like, it helps me improve my language skills. With some of the songs in English, the kids listen to these days I would rather not understand to be honest. Dam, just thinking that made me feel old, 27 was still young wasn't it?

Relaxing and letting the music and movement of the train lulled me into a half-sleep state my head had been rolling on my neck when my eyes flashed open, as my senses opened in a jolt, and there they were. I was surprised to see the 2 girls sitting opposite me as I was normally more alert but I guess they didn't pose an immediate threat. They were wearing school uniforms. I've heard of the school before. It was an all-girl school. They took borders from what I could tell, but I didn't live in the UK anymore so didn't honestly care. But I believed the students would range from about eleven to nineteen in this day and age.

The 2 girls looked to be in the higher age range. Eighteen maybe, but I couldn't be certain without asking them. They were both wearing short burgundy and black plaid skirts, showing me their long creamy-smooth legs, and blouses that they had loosened enough that I could see both girls were wearing white bras. Then to top things off white shin shocks, black shoes and a burgundy blazer left open with their school patch on the right hand side.

I remembered wearing my school uniform, which included robes; I had been so excited that first year, but as the years went on, excitement turned to dread, and dread turned to loathing, and that became the reason I ran away and never looked back; I had done more than enough for them; they didn't need me anymore, and maybe they never did, but they forced their cowardice on a young child to protect them, and I did; I had every right to leave them and enjoy my life.

I could have laughed at it now; the morons. These girls were lucky, not only for their youth and for futures, but their continued hope. My future, or should I say past was long gone, and I wished every night that I could forget the pain and heartache. They were stupid, ignorant, arrogant scum. But I regretted the actions of others as if I had a choice, and I could have fought against everything and dammed the consequences. I had to shake away the bad memories, looking back to the beautiful teenage girls.

The one sitting on the right was a blonde girl with her hair in ringlets down her back with sky blue eyes staring at me with pretty pink lips. The other was a red head with her hair cut short hanging to the bottom of her neck, straight. She had freckles dotted along her nose under her vibrant green eyes. They both wore amused smirks as they looked to me, legs parted almost enough for me to see up their skirts to the wonders they might have held.

I could see the red heads hand on the blondes' inner thigh. Her fingers trailing the soft and supple fresh of her smooth young leg, higher than the skirt she wore; almost disappearing at times as she casually stroked. The music continued and it was almost ironic that the next track was Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. They kept staring at me, smirking even when my eyes wandered their perfect bodies.

My heart was beating too fast. I thought it would tear-through my chest, and molest them for me. I had heard about things on the internet; rumours, fantasy, and whatever, but really most of it was just that, rumour, fantasy, nothing but make believe, and 'legends' about this kind of thing, stories, porn even, but here, now. I could barely believe my eyes, and I wanted to see more. I had never been this… well, hot before, or in a long time more like, since my first girl. Since then I had always put business above this kind of pleasure, and that had left me alone, lonely for human contact.

 _Friendless!_

I was further taken back when the blonde licked her lips saying something. However, I couldn't hear through my music and absentmindedly pulled the ear buds out. She smiled at that as my earphones dropped to my lap. I could still hear the slight noise from the Miley Cyrus remake.

"Hi!" the blonde girl said, chipper. "I'm Corry and this is my good friend Tabitha!" she said, stroking her 'good' friend Tabitha's inner thigh while her 'good' friend Tabitha continued to let her fingers trail her 'good' friends in return. "It's quite peaceful here away from all of the other passengers. It pays to have wealthy parents, I suppose."

I gulped, unsure what to say for a moment before I realised they expected something. "I-I wouldn't know," I said but had to elaborate as they both gave me a look. "I-I mean I only grew up with… my aunt and uncle. They were, less than happy about it. I guess not everyone can be that lucky-."

"Looks like you've… moved up in the world," Tabitha commented whimsically, looking as if she was trying to ignore the bad thoughts there as she continued. Her hand completely disappeared and I watched as Corry squeezed her legs together a little.

"Though," she mumbled with a sheepish grin. "Even I think train prices are ridiculous. We could have driven home for a lot less if my dad wasn't such a worry-wart. 'You can't drive all that way just the two of you!'," she mocked while she and her squirming friend giggled.

"I had to leave my car back at school," Corry said with a cute pout. "We don't graduate until next year, so I guess we'll get to drive home then," she said, taking her hand from her friend and placing it over her skirt and holding back from fidgeting too much as she held Tabitha's hand tighter against herself.

"So… what's your name?" Tabitha asked.

"I-I-Ivy," I replied shakily as I squirmed in my seat.

"Well it's nice to see good looking women ride the train, and not just us," Corry said, laughing, amused no doubt as my cheeks heated up. I could admit to myself that I was good looking. I had had both men and women willing to get with me, but I didn't much like men as more than acquaintances. And even with women I always ruined the relationship somehow; normally I would freak out when 'commitment' was mentioned, or anything to do with long term plans. I couldn't tell why it freaked me out so much, but my life before I got my job was a hectic mess I hoped to someday clear up and maybe I could find a happy ever after.

"I-I'll take that as a compliment," I said, embarrassed as it had been a while since anybody had complimented; me on my looks, well, at least a year or so. Though, I haven't dated anyone in about as long, time wise, even though I wish I had; I was too chicken and impulsive to find someone who would be more than a one night stand. Though, I wondered whether it was normal for a couple of cute late teen schoolgirls to compliment a woman's looks before I realised that I didn't care, and I liked the praise.

"Well it was," Tabitha said, smirking as she slid her foot up my leg for a moment, which caused my heart to pound painfully in my chest as it was really happening and I wasn't taking drugs.

However, it was at that moment that something went _crash; bang, boom,_ and the train shook and rocked, moving, falling off the tracks. The girls were screaming in terror and I wasn't helping matters as I was yelling out, trying to get them to shut up while the carriages shook and rocked, more booms, and explosions. The lights in the train flickered out and plunged the carriage into darkness as it shook more slipping at a slant.

I could feel the carriage moving, tilting further, as agonising screams fell to my ears from afar throughout the train and a jolt made me consciously aware that some carriages had snapped free from the train. It felt like time was slowing down, stilling, and that maybe it was my fault for thinking such things about a couple horney-teenage girls when I remembered I had never been religious as no gods saved me from my fate.

The carriage moved to the side, back, slipping down and around. The girls fell to my side and I caught them. They held onto me. Their soft bodies felt warm as they were crying and whimpering while holding me tightly and I held back, protective of them; they were so young, too young to die, so I would save them if I could. I looked out of the window as lights lit a bridge and cringed, trying not to let tears fall from my eyes as I realised we were on the bridge and falling off it.

The train had tilted enough for me to see the front half in a blaze of orange and yellow flame licking away and I could smell smoke pouring through. The whole train creaked as everything went silent after a short moment; even Corry and Tabitha paused short of the odd whimper as they held me like a lifeline, as if I could protect them as our carriage was hanging precariously over the edge of the bridge.

I could tell several carriages had snapped off the back, crashing down to the river below. It was unlikely that anyone in those carriages would have survived, and if they did, they may have drowned. It was a terrible way to go, and whoever was responsible would be brought to justice if I had to hunt them alone. Justice was the only hope I had left, and I clung to it because it gave me peace, and reminded me that I stood for something.

"It's Okay," I whispered into the girls ears as they hung onto me, one either side. Before this - incident, I would have been in heaven, but if we didn't get off the train soon we would be discovering whether there was an afterlife because I wouldn't leave the girls alone; never; I would rather die with them. "W-we have to move, and move fast, okay?" I demanded and I could feel them both nodding against my breasts, as I was now the adult to them; the protector rather than the woman they would tease and play with.

I took one last look out of the window and could see at least two carriages still attached to the train hanging over the edge. We were still half on the track so we were lucky for now at least. I helped the girls stand and ignore the dampness on my thighs as they may have voided bladders in their fear, or they were really that horny before the 'incident'.

Taking charge, I helped them climb up towards the carriage holding ours in place, and barely on the tracks. "Come on girls; you can do this," I praised while they had looked back at me with tear-stained eyes. "I don't think anyone's father is going to be concerned with you girls driving again," I said to lighten the mood.

I got them up and through the doors leading to the next carriage when I stop them from entering through the second door as I heard two loud bangs. I push them down and peered through the glass to see a man. He was wearing military green trousers and top with a thick bushy black beard with a West Asian appearance, which was news to me as I would have expected Americans hunting what I was supposed to protect, but there were many groups who would want it, or the money they could make stealing and then selling it.

The man was carrying a gun. It was an assault rifle, military issue. However, the way he carried it wasn't right. He wasn't trained by any military group. Anyone could use a gun; they were simple weapons to use, but mastery took time, and it would show in handling the weapon.

"Stay down," I told the girls quietly, wincing as the man gunned down a whimpering civilian man who had been seriously injured, and needed help, killing him without hesitation. He reminded me of Death-E…. I refused to think of those monsters now with these girls to rescue, and perhaps like all heroes I would get the girls in the end credits.

I pulled out my phone quickly and hit a speed dial. "Command, this is Special Agent Potter! Triangulate my position, send in an antiterrorist, and rescue team. I've been compromised. The target is likely dead and I don't know about the package, but it is a priority one case!"

The woman the other side of the line held me for only a moment before a man answers. "Anti-Skill Agents are on route. There may be…" he trailed off for a second as someone interrupted him before speaking again, different subject quickly. "We have also informed the police and military. We'll be on scene first. Can you stay down and out of the way or…?"

"I don't think I'll be able to stay out of this one sir," she replied as she pulled out a sleek black handgun from her jacket. The two girls' eyes widened as they looked to me and I just smirked, winking. "I have to protect civilians. The terrorists don't seem to have any aversion to shooting harmless and injured people."

"Very well, do as you must!" he replied before the line went dead and I hung up the phone, placing it away.

"Y-you're s-secret services?" Tabitha asked shakily.

I couldn't help but shake my head, rolling my eyes. "No… I work… well something like that I suppose!" I trailed off, as they both looked confused. "I work for a legal Mercenary company, private military that works mainly within Academy City but some… well, people with abilities outside of the city in other countries even get out of hand so we're the response. The governments pay us to do things it can't do for whatever reason. Its good money and it beats the military's restrictions, UN or whatever."

They both looked terrified as I looked up through the glass in the door when it was suddenly pulled open. The man looked down just as surprised to see me, as I was to see him when I just let my training take over, disarming him in a second and breaking his face with the butt of his rifle he wasn't getting up any time soon.

I dragged the man in with us and took his extra ammo clips, and his radio. It would do well to have a tap on what they were up to, just in case.

I could tell this was going to be a very long night, and this was my element, so for me; this was going to be fun.

"Maybe the UK is cursed for me?" I suggested to myself with a sigh while the girls looked at me quizzical with tears in their eyes.


	10. Fates Heroes (HP-Naruto)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, locations, plots or ideas from the novels. However, I do own my original characters, plots, locations and ideas, etc. in addition, I neither own Naruto, blah blah blah! I'm sure you get it.**

 **Fates Heroes**

The heavens crashed down around the land. Furious waves erupted from the dark black lake silhouetted in the distance. Lightning struck with fierce abandon, lighting the sky as it cried with no a sign of letting up, raging down in uncontrolled forks.

The water was torrential, tearing down from the thick black clouds with cold to soak a person through to the bone in less than a moment.

However, only two were there. Two were left. Illuminated against the rubble of a deserted castle that many years ago held so much life, happiness and misbehaving children.

They had lost all they had in this war, and now they stood to finish this battle once and for all. Friends lost, and minions and allies dead.

The world they knew, which held such vibrancy and wonder had now been torn to ash, lost forever in the battle between two fierce powers.

On one side stood the darkness, red eyed; glaring fury and malice. His thin black robes blowing violently in the wind behind him; soaked through.

However, the dark thing that might have once been a man showed no sign of being cold. He stood ridged, and the air around him seemed to freeze into frost, making little drifts of frost around him. He was a cold bastard inside and out. He had no mercy or pity for the world he was a part of destroying.

His dark army's destruction meant nothing to him. He no longer cared about conquering. He no longer feared death. It had been too long. This war has dragged on his nerves for so long now he only had one goal.

He would destroy his enemy even if it meant his own destruction in the process. He would not let his greatest foe walk or even crawl out of this final battle alive.

Voldemort hissed his frustration as he readied for battle one last time, starring through the hood in his robes, his tired and wary muscles twitched with anticipation.

On the other side of a large clearing between lake and burnt and decaying forest: a young man stood looking downcast. Weak. Powerless. Not quite there. But Voldemort knew otherwise. Voldemort knew never to look away from this one or he would be dead faster than he could possibly register.

The young man looked to be seventeen, but appearances were always deceptive when it came to him. After all, it was Harry Potter who hunted down every last Death Eater on the planet, and brought their world of magic to ruin in his grief and fury.

It was Voldemort's biggest mistake. It was a mistake that cost the whole of the magical people worldwide. Harry Potter wasn't the villain. Harry Potter wasn't the hero either. Harry Potter, just was. He had become a beacon of destruction and regret.

Harry Potter had been young for a very long time. Voldemort hadn't aged either, but it irked him to no end that Potter was so much younger than him and always would be.

Until they finally ended this.

Harry wore deep green robes edged with odd red markings. The robe was undone and open as it flapped gently in the monstrous winds. His deep smoky shirt, black combat trousers, and deep dragon leather boots looked brand-new and bone dry. Even Harry's hair looked untouched in the rain even as droplets of water dripped from the wavy curves of his mused dry, dark hair.

The young man's emerald green eyes glowed dimly in the dark stormy night, holding a deep sadness as he finally looked up. His eyes missed nothing, not even the twitch of a crow hiding out in a crumpled tier from the rain.

Harry's breathing was slight as he watched his enemy with no pity. They had both lost so much in this pitiful war, and now the world they knew was little more than trash. Harry didn't. He couldn't. He wouldn't regret the things he had done. Not until Voldemort had finally been take from life and sent to whatever hell bid the most to torture his soul for the rest of eternity.

He has no choice in this any more, and maybe Harry never had a choice from the day he was born. Destiny had kept him from living a normal life with those he had loved, and lost within this war.

It wasn't fair. He had screamed at the heavens in an almighty temper but if anybody was listening it didn't matter; they said nothing.

Harry bitterly accepted that this was now the path fate had led him too, and he would fight with everything he had left, and maybe a little he didn't. If he had to die then all the better. Living forever was worthless if all you had to live for was another pointless battle with another cursed with immortality.

Though, Harry didn't think Voldemort felt it was a curse.

Taking a deep calming breath of the cool air blasting about his person Harry clenched his fists and grit his teeth as his eyes hardened in anger.

His power began to build, pooling and steaming up the rain around him. Therefore, Harry James Potter was truly ready for battle.

The last battle.

It was today - Harry could feel it. The end was finally upon them, and it brought a fierce smirk to his lips as his strong, lean muscles tensed in anticipation.

Excitement boiled in Harry's blood as he lived now only for destruction. His destruction or Voldemort's? Both?

Magic burned within Harry's blood. Burnt with righteous fury. The air crackled around Harry's body with sparks of blue light that started pulling forks of lightning closer; like a flame being tugged on by a breeze.

"The time has come, Tom," Harry whispered to the winds. However, the dark wizard heard it as if Harry had spoken into his ear. "I'm tired and want to rest. I want to finish this and pass on to the next world, as a foolish old bastard once said. The next great adventure awaits me. And I want to enjoy that adventure with those I've lost. But you know what?" he asked, but didn't wait an answer. "Even if I go where you go for all I have done. It will be worth it even if to just see that look on your face you get when you can't believe you ridiculous scheme has failed."

Voldemort chuckled humourlessly to himself for a moment as he studied his nemeses for a time. The bane of his existence. The reason he was not upon a throne being worshipped as a god by weaklings at his feet.

"I too grow tired of all this fighting," he suddenly hissed, but Harry still heard it clearly. "So why don't you bow down before Lord Voldemort and let me put you out of your misery."

Harry laughed in mock amusement when his power boomed out like a million megaton nuclear warhead had just exploded and ripped away all sound around them as Harry stopped laughing abruptly.

"I think not," Harry remarked while Voldemort rolled his eyes and looked around as everything seemed to have been frozen in place, even the wind as their clothes stopped moving. It was quite the impressive bit of magic. Even Voldemort could appreciate that. But it wasn't powerful enough to capture him within its stopping-gait.

"I'm all for wasting away and all that," Harry continued nonchalant. It had been less eerie with all of the noise, "but seriously... I've suffered too much to let you off that easily. Its time for us to finally end this battle. It has gone on for much too long!"

Harry sighed as he looked towards the ruminants of the castle, a flash of lightning illuminating the forbidden sight as it drew in towards Harry, frozen in the air, lightning the area behind the broken castle. But even that flash was silent. Voldemort shivered a little. He knew from experience that these effects. They weren't just localised. Harry Potter had frozen the whole planet. He had even frozen lightning within the sky.

"It's been so long since I stood on these grounds," Harry said almost conversationally. "I've avoided Hogwarts for so many years," he added with a slight lump in his throat. "She died here. They died here. They rests below its grounds. Yet I don't even know where any more."

Harry smiled slightly as he looked back at Voldemort. "She would kick my ass on the other side if I ever gave up. I promised her I would NEVER fall to you, and I always keep my promises."

Voldemort snorted in disgust and distaste.

"Pathetic, fool, still hanging onto the past," he spat. "They're gone. They were weak. All of them. Just like you!"

It happened in that instant; the sound returned ten-fold as the world around them continued playing. Harry rushed forward as a huge green ball of light swung from his right hand flicking off his fingers and blasting forwards with pulsing rings of red light.

A sonic boom erupted through the storm as the green ball sped its way towards its target. It distorted the rain and air as steam pooled around it manically.

Voldemort hissed in rage as he moved quickly placing both hands up before himself. A rippling pool of black energy sprang up in front of him like some kind of portal.

The green rippling ball of energy soon smashed into it exploding with much of its energy being sucked away into nothing. Still, the explosion of force rocked the ground for miles around them. The boom put the thunderclaps in their place and seemed to have taken the lightnings confidence away.

"So predictable, Potter!" the dark wizard roared his anger as he charged through the fiery smoke from the attack and shield. "You'll have to do better to end me… BOY!"

However, out of the smoke heading towards Harry came a giant silver serpent's head three times the size of the light wizard's body, bearing huge fangs dripping deadly venom.

Harry smirked as he continued forward. His green eyes shifting to an intimidating yellow as he began shifting form and colour. His hands becoming deep dark emerald green with powerful white claws.

He began floating forward as his legs morphed together to become a long green sectioned tail with odd circular and lined markings in ruby red.

Harry then began stretching larger as he grew out in his morph. His upper body becoming sectioned, and serpentine with a powerful tail, his head growing out, and his hair receding, and giant razor sharp teeth replacing his own. On the top of his now giant emerald green head was a large red circle with a dash connected to each side, and two huge green horns either side of his head.

His head grew larger as two new sets of eyes formed with horn like rings around his upper and lower jaw. He floated with a fierce growl with his claws touching the ground softly and huge green and red wings exploded out from his 'shoulders', his body coiling and looking very menacing as he clearly out sizes the snake. His back legs crushing down with his mighty claws sinking into the wet dirt.

Harry's body had grown over ninety feet long, and his head much bigger and thicker than the snake with huge muscles that ripple pure strength. His eyes expressed anger and its senses were so sharp he could hear creatures all the way over the other side of the planet. He could here people talking in Australia, and even make out the words if he cared to pay attention. Harry's vision was now so clear that it would put a gods sight to shame.

It flexed its fierce claws as its rage filled giant yellow eyes locked onto its target as it continued flying forward, close to the ground its claws sunk in with each flying step, wings tilting slightly with tiny course corrections and a bladed wing fin quarter way from the tip up his tail fanned open like a controlling air brake. It's sectioned scaled body looking metallic and muscular to sight, which made for a strange combination.

The dragon roared at the giant snake as they charged towards each other.

Voldemort's form revealed it's self through the smoke at just over sixty feet in length, hissing dangerously. Its powerful silvery hide slivered fast across the ground towards its deadly pray.

Red eyes boring into yellow they collided with explosive force. Tangling with hisses and roars, trying to sink powerful fangs or teeth into each other, but with the dragon's claws and wings it clearly had the upper-hand.

The two serpentine creatures crashed forcefully into the ground creating a small creator at the impact as they wrapped around each other. They both cried out in pain but neither beast was willing to let up in their wrestling match of strength and power.

The dragon swiped out with its claws carving bloody gorges along the side of the snake. Its silvery pray hissed out in agony as deep black blood slowly began to flow from its wounds.

However, it just tried harder; constricting around the dragon as tightly as it could get around the larger beast, pinning its wings and trying to snap them even if they would heal in seconds, every second would count in this battle.

The emerald and ruby dragon thrashed around as it found it harder to breath, crashing them both hard into the ruins of the once proud castle.

Both beasts cried out as the stones buried into them and several birds fluttered away deeper into the ruin, but neither let up on each other. Both binding tighter, trying to get their teeth or fangs sunk into the others tough armoured scales. The noise from the storm was now just a memory as they could only hear the furious sounds of their own roars and hisses. The ground broke and shook with the weight of the thrashing, deadly creatures.

Suddenly the snake managed to latch its mouth around the dragons left arm earning it an ear-splitting scream of agony. However, in its confidence and excitement in landing a solid bite the snake loosened its coils on the larger beast. The dragon's neck swung round; its teeth tearing into the serpents neck just below its head, tasting its fowl black blood

The gigantic silver snake screeched in pain and terror losing its hold completely. The dragon pulled its self-free its wings opening wide as it floated up into the air a few metres back, keeping hold on its pray it flew up several more feet seeming to slither though the air with very little wing movement before rearing its large head back and spitting the snake out sending it sailing into the ruins. The dragon seemed to smirk in satisfaction as the snakes squeals of pain reached it.

Growling the dragon reared back again; its eyes never leaving its squirming enemy; its mouth open. Yellow, orange energy began to gather in the creatures mouth glowing brighter and brighter with a loud low pitched screaming noise mixed in with its roar. Its left arm dripping deep red blood, but it ignored that as it prepared to end its final fight.

" **THIS ENDS NOW. TOM!** " A gigantic voice boomed throughout the grounds, aimed at the snake. " **I SHALL NOT** **HAVE LET THEM HAVE DIED IN VANE!** "

The dragon suddenly lunged his head forward and a mega stream of yellow and orange careered down towards the giant serpent clouding its vision.

It hit with tremendous force exploding on impact tearing the rubble to pieces. The ground shook for miles around as the explosion felt like it hit with the force of a small nuclear bomb.

The force blew the dragon clear out of the sky where it landed painfully a few hundred yards away from the point of impact. Its screams of pain unheard through the dying sound of the attack that vaporised the place both enemies had once called home.

Harry Potter lay on his back breathing raggedly his robes and clothes in tatters as he had morphed back from his dragon form, running dangerously low of energy. It didn't help that he fired at near point blank range.

His muscles felt like lead and he could barely move his body. The rain poured down on him making him shiver uncontrollably as he didn't have the strength left to make the rain leave him the hell alone. Blood leaked from Harry's left arm, and he felt as if death would soon be his to claim.

"Damn, Death is being a total bitch," he muttered quietly to himself with a hoarse voice and wincing as he laughed and hurt himself. "I think I've been spanking her tight little arse for so long she's being pissy about taking me."

However, he knew why she hadn't taken him yet. It wasn't to be a bitch. It was because he had to fight for just a while longer. He had to make sure his long and tiring mission had finally ended before he joined his loved ones in the next world; maybe he'll finally be free of his nightmares.

Harry lay for a while longer hoping for more strength, starring up at the dark clouds in the nights sky. The rain, though freezing felt surprisingly refreshing against his pale and bruised skin.

"Soon, my love," he whispered to himself. "Soon I'll be with you, and then my pain shall be over."

Harry closed his eyes for just a second before they snapped open with an unholy determination and a fuzzy light of gold held within them.

He took one large, deep breath, taking a quick gulp of the rain to quench his row throat before forcing himself to turn, gritting his teach and trying not to cry.

Groaning in pain, Harry managed to flip himself onto his front. Taking a few more steadying breaths, he carefully and painstakingly slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees breathing heavily. Now covered in freezing mud and drenched to the bone Harry made and pushed himself to his feet, breathing shakily, and shivering with cold he just wanted to die.

"N-no, not y-yet!" Harry hissed to himself defiantly as he shivered in cold and fatigue, unable to speak fully with the cold – and the venom. He thought that last bit finally and winced as he looked down at his battered arm. He could survive, but it still hurt and weakened him.

Harry staggered shakily as he turned and observed the damage and destruction. The ruins of the castle was now little more than a hundred foot wide crater of dust and ash, filling with gushes of water from the lake; waves crashing up towards Harry but not quite reaching his feet.

Chuckling weakly, Harry closed his eyes as a small smile graced his lips. It was finally over; Voldemort is finally gone: dead. He felt both euphoric and pity at the same time, but he couldn't be sure which was for which.

This war had just been Harry and Voldemort for so long. They had been the only constant in a world that had always moved on, and now there would be no one to rebuild what they destroyed. It was the most pitying sight Harry had ever stood witness.

Harry's eyes suddenly snapped open and his head turned to the right as he heard a pained, insane laugh; a laugh he knew all too well. There stood the Dark Wizard Voldemort, his robes a mess of blood, mud and water as he stood weakly several metres away. Blood poured from the red-eyed wizard's mouth as he laughed at his foe.

"Truly, we are both too stubborn to die as quickly as we might like!" Harry barely heard Voldemort hiss croakily as his neck was severely bloodied. His eyes had now lost all signs of sanity. "It seems we each have one last go in us!"

"Indeed!" Harry croaked out his rough reply as he shakily turned fully. To face his greatest of enemies. "Ready to die, Tom?"

"Not really, but are we ever ready to die?" he replied and asked rhetorically. Neither answering, but neither cared too.

They both smirked at each other, glowing green eyes glaring at glowing red. They both raised their right arms hands palm forward with great straining effort. It was time, and they both knew this was their last fight; they planned to go all out. One would kill, and the other would die from magical exhaustion and their injuries, or they would both stalemate and die together.

"Caelus Porta!" screamed Harry; a silver wave of power blazing fiercely from his palm heading for Voldemort.

At the same time, Voldemort hissed out his spell:

"Daemonicolae Porta!" he roared as a deep purple wave of power blast from his palm heading towards Harry.

Both waves of power collided between the two with a gentle boom forcing both to slide back a little. Both wizards' felt each other's power as their arms and bodies vibrated angrily as they tried to push their connected spells to engulf the others.

Harry felt as if his body was about to fall apart as he watched in horror as Voldemort's dark spell began pushing his light spell back.

"No, no, no… NO!" Harry roared. His power fluxed, and in one swift action, his silver spell swept over Voldemort's purple. The dark wizards red eyes only had a second to register the shock before he screamed in unholy agony caught in an explosion of pure magical power.

Harry however, had three or four seconds to laugh in glee as he had finally won… a hollow victory for sure, but victory none the less. He stood and smiled welcoming the warm backlash of power to engulf him.

To take him to the next world where he will be reunited with his loved ones. He was one hundred percent ready as the blinding white light took him. He opened his arms in welcome as his eyes closed against the unbearable light, a smile lighting his lips.

He waited, and waited for the pain to fade away, and to hear her voice. And he waited some more. However, his muscles still felt like lead. He could barely stand, and his left arm stung with pain from the poison.

He was still soaking, though he wasn't sure whether it was still raining; all had suddenly gone quiet. He could just about hear a gentle breeze, and oddly enough, some birds chirping peacefully nearby.

If he was dead then why did he still feel so bad? Was he in hell? No, even in hell, he could not imagine feeling so bad, and would the gods really do that to him after all they had put him through during life… even they could not be that cruel.

Harry couldn't be alive could he? Was fate such a bitch? No that couldn't be true… that last spell should have completely destroyed him, vaporising his whole body.

He could still feel his life ebbing away from him, slowly but surely, and it was the greatest feeling in the entire universe. Yes, soon he would die, but why could he hear birds. The magical Britain held no life. No creature except he and Voldemort ever ventured into the extinct world.

Curiosity winning over he forced his eyes to crack open as he wobbled dangerously where he stood. It took a few moments for his eyes to focus on the fresh foliage all around him.

Large trees stood tall and proud as he stood shakily on a dirt path surrounded by a beautiful forest. The full moon, shone down beautifully lighting the scene.

He wondered once again, only briefly, whether he had yet died, but he knew he had not as tears gently fell from his emerald eyes. It had been so long since he had cried.

He felt thankful to whatever magic had brought him here that he could finally pass in such a beautiful and peaceful place as this rather than where he was, full of dark memories and death.

Harry smiled sadly, as his legs finally gave out and he collapsed painfully to the solid dirt ground below him, falling into a tangled heap with his ruined clothes.

His smile still in place as he finally lost his fight with the waken world. The last thing he heard was what sounded like trotting hooves.

 _"Harry! Harry…! Wake up Harry…! HARRY!"_

 _Harry Potter started in shock as he sat up fast in bed, breathing heavily. The soft covers falling down around his waist showing off his strong chest. Shaking his foggy head clear he turned towards the sound of amused giggling._

 _His emerald eyes lit up with happiness at the sight of his nineteen-year-old girl friend as she knelt beside him on the bed giggling._

 _He smiled drinking in the sight of her beauty. Her deep red hair, long and loose flowing down to the small of her back, and her chocolate eyes sparkling with mirth. She only wore a pale blue bra and panties over her slender, perfect body, and he wondered whether they had time to remove them._

 _However, he sighed as he flopped back down on the bed, never letting his eyes leave her flawless skin._

 _"Gin, how many times must I ask you not to do that?" he asked her with a chuckle, as he ran his left hand through his ruffled black hair. "I'm jumpy enough while I'm awake."_

 _She giggled some more and took hold of his right hand and placed his warm palm gently on her flat stomach. His fingers caressed her smooth pale skin for a moment as she held his hand tight to her before she spoke._

 _"No gutter talk until tonight Harry," Ginny said with a sweet smile as she saw how he was checking her out, and her smile only widened as he showed he was disappointed with an amusing attempt at a pout._

" _Anyway, Harry, it's Christmas... we'll have plenty of time tonight to do... whatever we can think of!" she purred out sweetly, which propped up Harry's mood all the way to eleven. "Plus our tiny Rayquaza wants to get up and have a peaceful day full of nothing but fun and family. Then Mummy and Daddy can play all night long."_

 _Harry rolled his eyes but smiled widely as he laughed and rolled his eyes._

 _"You're only three weeks gone, how can the baby possibly want for anything?" he asked in amusement. "More than likely that's what you want... planning out our whole day and ending it on a huge bang," he added with innuendo, which caused her to laugh at him sheepishly as he took her hand and pulled her on top of him; into his powerful, protective, lean muscular arms._

 _Ginny squealed in surprise at the sudden action and giggled as Harry planted a loving kiss on her nose, before pulling back and staring into her eyes._

 _"Okay, Love Kitten," he suddenly whispered huskily. "No matter what, today I'm all yours... well as long as you promise to try on all of the cute... outfits I've procured for us tonight."_

" _Cosplaying with my man!" Ginny said with a wicked grin. "You best have gotten all the ones I wanted; not just one's you want to perv over me in."_

 _Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "You have better taste than me."_

 _Ginny laughed again before they spent a few moments kissing before she pulled back and sat on her man's lap._

" _And the other outfits?" Ginny demanded sheepishly embarrassed._

 _Harry laughed, "Yeah, and you were saying I would perv over you."_

 _Ginny smiled as she lay back down on her man while his arms wrapped around her waist and hands squeezed at her cute little arse._

 _"No being a hero today?" Ginny suddenly asked in hope while she snuggled into Harry's chest._

 _Harry shook his head. Though, she couldn't see from her position on him as he kissed the top of her head he spoke:_

 _"No being a hero," he agreed. "No matter what happens, today I'm staying home, and that's a promise."_

 _"Good," Ginny whispered happily, as she took a deep breath of his scent as he pulled the covers over them both and they snuggled for a few minutes alone and content to just hold each other._

 _"Uncle Harry, Aunt Gwinny!" cried out a little voice as the bedroom door was flung open and a tiny three year old boy with odd blue hair and red all in one pyjamas came charging in and jumped up onto them on the bed, disturbing them._

 _"Ah, ya little monster!" Harry cheered out as he grabbed the boy and pulled him into a big hug with him and Ginny. "Merry Christmas, Teddy!"_

 _"Werry, Cwissmass Uncle Harry!" the little boy cheered back having discovered that 'adults' thought it was cute and adorable for him to miss-say words. "I iz being sent to iz wake youz ups!" he said happily as he sat beside the pair, and might have been taking speech advice from a House-elf. "Mammy and daddy sez you iz both being lazy on Cwissmass."_

 _Harry chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair._

 _"I was trying to get him up," said Ginny smiling at the boy. "But you know him… he's too lazy." The little boy nodded his head sweetly in agreement._

 _"Me… lazy?" asked Harry with a bewildered expression. "Ha… if it weren't Christmas I would be the one waking you up."_

 _She just laughed and nudged him playfully on the shoulder._

 _"Be nice, Harry!" she reprimanded playfully while Teddy giggled and Harry mock pouted; his eyes laughing._

 _Twenty minutes later Harry and Ginny had fully dressed. Harry wearing white cargo trouser and trainers with a light green long-sleeved tee shirt while Ginny wore black shorts, trainers and a blue tee shirt._

 _Harry had Teddy tucked under his left arm while the little boy giggled in amusement, and his right arm around Ginny's waist._

 _They trekked into the kitchen to see the large table crowded with friends and family, from Ginny's parents and brothers to Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall._

 _Ginny's mother, Molly Weasley was busying herself around the kitchen fixing one of her usual large and delicious breakfasts with some assistance from Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, and her aunt, Amelia Bones._

 _"Hey I believe this little monster belongs to you two," said Harry as he left Ginny to sit at the table and approached a man with greying brown hair, and a younger woman with bubble-gum pink hair, dropping the giggling child onto his father's lap._

 _The man, Remus Lupin smiled up at Harry in mirth as he replied:_

 _"He did the trick then," he said chuckling. "We thought you two were going to miss Christmas staying upstairs all day."_

 _Harry just shook his head in amusement with a roll of his eyes._

 _"You are evil, pure and simple."_

 _He just chuckled while his wife Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin smirked and nodded her agreement at Harry's assessment._

 _"He is ain't he… if I had my way I would still be in bed, too?"_

 _Harry just laughed as he moved around the table and took his seat next to Ginny. The other side of him sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry and Dumbledore weren't exactly on the best of terms with each other but they were all ways civil._

 _It was the price one paid when they had different beliefs, and ways of doing things, but that didn't mean they couldn't be nice about it; after all, they were fighting the same enemy. It was just that Harry's side were fine with taking the lives of their enemies, and Dumbledore thought it was wrong to sink to the same level as the dark wizards they were fighting._

 _Harry believed he would never understand why Dumbledore thought their enemy deserved anything resembling a second chance. The old man thought they could change their ways even though they've already committed their crimes._

 _However, Harry had never seen it so plainly as that. It would be nice if it were true. However, the dark wizards would never change no matter what Dumbledore believed, and even if they wanted to; in Harry's mind they had already committed crimes that equal a death sentence._

 _As the saying goes, 'do on to others what they would do on to you', or something like that. He might have twisted that saying a little, but it still fit._

 _Harry had seen too many people die at the bloodthirsty hands of the Death Eaters to let them off in any way shape or form, and forgiveness was something he had very little of these days._

 _The fact remained, while they all seemed to be here sitting around on friendly terms and enjoying each other's company. It was all a sham as half the people in the room were killers and stood by Harry's side, and the other half tried to work within the 'law', and sided with Dumbledore. Ginny liked to call them the cowards on puppet strings._

 _However, they all had the similar goal of protecting the innocent and bringing the guilty to justice, even in their own unique ways._

 _It was a shame the way things had progressed during the last few years, as Molly Weasley, a strong supporter of Dumbledore had barely spoken to Ginny until she was informed of her daughter's pregnancy._

 _She probably saw it as an excuse for Ginny to stop putting herself in danger; therefore, her youngest child would stop killing… well for a while at least._

 _Harry just saw it as an excuse to keep Ginny out of danger for a while, even though he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself; he still worried about her._

 _Sighing sadly, Harry felt everything go cold as the world around him faded black._

 _Harry found himself outside on the muddy ground as a gentle downpour of rain spat down on him, soaking his green and red robes. His emerald eyes wide with fright and horror as he found himself kneeling in the mud, blood and water soaking him._

 _Her broken and bloodied body cradled in his arms. Her beautiful brown eyes staring at him lifelessly. Her deep red hair coated in her blood. Her chest open; he could almost see her heart, which had for so long belonged to him._

 _Tears poured painfully down his checks, burning against the cold. The battles around him seemed so distant as his heart had seemed to stop._

 _He didn't know what to do any more. He couldn't feel the need to care as he felt his rage and pain take hold. All he could think of was killing them all. How dare they take her from him? She was one of the best things in his life. She was one of two things he had that made him think fate might actually favour him in some way._

 _She was only twenty-two. Too young to die. Much too young to leave him._

 _His eyes began to glow a furious yellow. He felt unable to control it as he felt the ground around them shake with power. He raised his head to the heavens and screamed in agony ending in a powerful roar. Thunder erupted dangerously, as if the heavens were crying out with him._

"Augh!" Harry cried out in unholy agony as he sat up from a hard surface, some kind of blanket sliding off around his waist as he breathed heavily, drenched in cold sweat.

The pain was almost unbearable. He could only make out some blurred outlines of what could have been people, but he was unsure. His body was now heavily bandaged, and he felt he was no longer clothed.

It was then he felt someone gently push him back down. He was to weak to even protest. He heard a soft voice speaking to him as if from miles away, and he couldn't keep his eyes open, or see clearly.

Somebody pulled the covers back up over him, keeping him warm, and then just before he felt an odd tingling sensation running through his body that seemed to relax his muscles, and calm the pain. He closed his eyes, feeling his tears slowly flowing.

He didn't know what was going on, but he did know he was alive. He felt sick, and his body flared every few moments as if briefly on fire.

He tried to relax his senses and calm his breathing, trying to ascertain his situation. He could just about make out the sound of hooves lightly padding over solid ground, and felt as if he was in motion.

Groaning softly, he tried to sit up again, but his body just wouldn't respond any more. He could no longer even open his eyes.

He could hear muttered words around him, but right now, his brain was unable to fit them together. He was so tired and now his dream of death had been swept away from him. He internally sighed in his exhaustion as he lost the fight to stay conscious.

The gods really hated him.

 _"Excuse me! Excuse me!" It young boy with messy dark hair in organised disarray, and brilliant emerald green eyes._

 _The boy tried to get the plump red haired woman's attention, as he watched her and her four boys and one girl standing by a barrier between platform nine and ten at Kings Cross train station._

 _The woman just ignored him as if he wasn't even there; she seemed too busy with her own boys, to notice another._

 _To his luck however, the little girl had noticed him and turned around with a large smile; her beautiful brown eyes sparkled and melted his heart in that instant._

 _He would later look back with fondness as he subconsciously he knew they were going to be together forever. It was unfortunate that he was so wrong; too wrong._

 _"Hello," she chimed happily offering her hand. "I'm Ginny Weasley. Is it your first year at Hogwarts too? It's my brother, Ron's."_

 _"Y-yes… hi," he smiled nervously. "Harry Potter, nice to meet you."_

 _Her eyes widened in shock for a moment as he took her soft offered hand. Then her eyes fluttered closed as she fainted._

 _Harry barely had time, but managed to catch her, and held her up in his arms. His face burnt red as he held her warm comforting form close to his._

 _He was confused and bewildered… what had happened? Was it something he said?_

 _"What are you doing with my baby sister!" the youngest boy suddenly yelled at him in anger._

 _Harry looked at him in surprise. "Uh, nothing. I don't know what happened… we were just talking and then," he shrugged as he continued holding the girl protectively while the boy continued glaring as the rest of his family looked confused._

 _Harry didn't like the look in the boy's eyes… Harry had seen that look aimed at him plenty of times. It was the look of a bully… someone who liked picking on others to make themselves feel good about being useless. He likely picked on Ginny too because she was smaller than him._

 _"Yeah right!" the boy sneered as he stalked forward angrily._

 _However, moments later Harry and Ginny were no longer standing in Kings Cross station but were… well Harry didn't know but it was covered in endless flowers._

 _Harry looked around the endless field in awe with a slight twist of worry, but he carefully lay Ginny down in the flowers and looked around in wonder._

 _He had only been a part of the Magical World for a month and already something freaky had happened to him. Well freakier than that giant guy turning up and scaring the crap out of Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin._

 _He knew something was going to go haywire in his life but he had never thought of... whatever this was._

 _Harry paused in his thoughts as he heard Ginny groan and looked down; his eyes widening as she was completely naked and he got his first ever look at a naked girl. He could see everything, even the little freckles that were in… other places other than her nose and under her eyes._

 _However, as her eyes opened blinking in the light they widened and she looked to be blushing as fiercely as him when he felt a breeze across his bare butt._

 _Harry's eyes widened further as he looked down to see his clothes were missing, and quickly looked round to see that the scenery had changed as they now stood beside a beautiful crystal blue lake, though all of the multitude of endless flowers still stretched out seemingly forever._

 _"H-Harry!" the girl squeaked scurrying to her knees to better hide herself as she huddled in her own arms, and looking around in fear._

 _"D-don't ask me," he replied, but he didn't try too hard to hide himself as he was too busy trying to figure out where they were and who took their clothes._

 _However, after a while of nothing happening they ventured off with Ginny taking the lead to at least hide her front more. It took her what could have been weeks to no longer care about her modesty around him and to talk freely._

 _The world was certainly odd as they found no people or animals and nothing remotely clothe like, but they got on very well._

 _They didn't need to eat, but they did get tired and sleep as this strange would had a night and day. Though, the weather didn't get too cold, the temperature did drop at night._

 _Therefore, after they got over their shyness about seeing each other naked, they soon got over their shyness about touching each other as they started snuggling up nice and warm in each other's embrace during the cool nights._

 _It must have been what Harry and Ginny believed was about a year or so that Ginny had tripped over pulling Harry with her that something different happened. They didn't fall but floated… Harry had accidentality used magic as he held her soft body from falling and getting hurt._

 _It was at this time Harry realised that they should start trying to control their powers, (to use magic that pretty much only needed force of will), and that maybe someday they'll be able to escape._

 _Therefore, they began their training with vigour, and the years passed them by, but they never aged. Their minds may have also been older than their bodies but that didn't mean they emotionally grew up as fast as would be expected, but grow up mentally they did._

 _Though, after several years they admitting to their love, and kissed each other, and being curious kids tried fooling around a little, but they never went overboard or too far. Fun was fun after all, and they had to grab any small piece of enjoyment they could. They loved each other, and they were technically old enough to play a little._

 _It took them what could be - well they lost count of how long but they practised and practised everything they could from controlling the elements to what Ginny named spirit walking, a very advanced magic to literally walk on air, which in theory was the precursor to wingless, broom-less, flight, which was something they were working on, and could fly… kind of._

 _However, it was transforming into animals they found hard to do, especially Harry. He didn't know what his form would be but knew it had golden yellow eyes as that was about as far as his transformation could ever go. Harry and Ginny suspected his form was going to be huge._

 _Neither believed it possible to have an animagus form of a magical creature, but that didn't rule out the possibility of a dinosaur. Reptiles could have yellow eyes after all. He really hoped he wasn't a dinosaur..._

 _Na. Who was he trying to kid. Being an awesome dinosaur animagus would be epic._

 _Ginny had managed to finally get her transformation complete after a while, and what must have been years of hard work. It would have likely been much quicker and easier if her body aged and became stronger, something they both aimed to work on if they ever broke free._

 _She had become a huge cat (kitten/cub) with sandy coloured fur with black curly spots with a red dash on either cheek._

 _According to Ginny, although she didn't know how she knew, she just did. Ginny was a liger. A cross between lion and a tiger._

 _Harry did feel a little jealous that Ginny managed to change but having her as his 'pet' sometimes cheered him up as her fur was so soft to stroke and cuddle with._

 _It had been an age that Harry and Ginny had been trapped in a beautiful world of immortality that Ginny had started cracking up and crying on more occasions than not. She was missing her family. Missing the world. Missing growing up, and Harry snapped, screaming to the world, (he would gladly stay with her for all eternity, as he had no-one but her. He would do anything for her), so he finally transformed._

 _He wasn't anywhere near as cuddly in this form. The huge green and red serpent dragon with massive wings and four eyes. Ginny was mesmerised as her fingers stroked the monsters muzzle lovingly; look tiny in comparison, but to her. This terrific monster was magnificent and beautiful._

 _This dragon was only a child. He would only get bigger. Strong. More spectacular._

 _Rayquaza: The Eternal Dragon!_

 _"Yeah right!"_

 _The ginger boy sneered angrily as he stalked forward just as Ginny woke from Harry's arm and stood fully of her own free will looking as confused as Harry felt._

 _The ginger boy got closer and Harry looked towards him nonchalant before his eyes turned a cold golden yellow with cross slit pupils glaring at him._

 _The ginger boy stopped his advance while cowering back and Harry looked to Ginny with smug smirk._

 _Ginny looked at Harry in awe and amazement before hugging him and burying her face in his neck and whispering those eternal words to him, thankful they at least had their clothes back. Though, feeling a little constrained._

 _"I love you, Harry!"_

 _"I love you too, Ginny!"_

 _The world then faded to black and neither Harry nor Ginny cared that time had not passed in the real world._

 **Authors Note:** **Hey there My Dudes. Is that a super old person thing to use as an opener. You know the sort. Trying to be young and hip. "I am young Zeus DAMMIT!" - wait. What... Zeus isn't used like that – any more. Oh. How long thousands of years. Great.**

 **Well anyway, I'm back to work, and just cleaning up my stories so I can hopefully get some of them complete sometime this year. I hope you enjoy my fics and the likes and leave me a review if you like it. Reviews are helpful to me. Just a pleasant one or two words would be great.**

 ** **Remember to Fave & Review!****


	11. Smiling through Destined Tears (HP)

**Smiling through Destined Tears**

They found solace, trapped, hidden because of the cave in. The younger of the two was bleeding… she could smell the blood as she held her in her arms. It had been an attack on the younger girl's home and the Order of the Phoenix went to their rescue. However, the blonde haired sixteen year old girls whole family was dead.

That was the consequence of denying to join the Dark Lord Voldemort, but the blonde half Veela had saved the girl and drag-carried her off into the woods around the manor, her own ankle sprained; she ignored it. They had been followed and cornered. Fleur tried fighting even though she knew she would eventually lose she had to try.

Destiny seemed to intervene in that moment and the ground opened up around their feet and they fell into a tiny cavern. Fleur had to pull the sixteen year old girl out of the way as the opening collapsed and would have buried them. They had waited, breathing rapidly and painfully believing the Death Eaters would dig down to get them, but they never came.

It had been a few minutes when Fleur noticed the smell of blood and found the younger girl lying on the ground drifting in and out of consciousness. Her eyes looked very unfocused when the half Veela lit her wand and bathed the small space in light.

However, she grimaced as she saw the huge hole in the younger girl's stomach, and blood trailing from her lips. Fleur dropped to her knees beside the girl in the tight, confined space panicking as she used her hands as she tried to stem the bleeding.

"Y-your names, Astoria, correct?" the French girl asked with a stutter, out of breathe accent as she tried not to break down. The other girl could only nod, her bluey silver eyes looking blank and lifeless and she coughed up blood. "Its going to be OK… help will come, and we'll get out of here, and we'll get you to a healer right away!" she promised in a wispy whisper.

"No, please," Astoria chocked out through a gargle of blood. "I-I-I…" she coughed and wheezed.

"Astoria, you mustn't speak, please calm down…" Fleur tried to reprimand, but the girl grabbed at her bloody hands still holding at her wounds and barely shook her head.

"I can feel it," she croaked out with a bloody lipped smile and tears in her eyes. "Death is soft, warm and-and…" she coughed here causing Fleur to worry more. "Like a breeze in summer. I… there a-are so many things I've never done… I've never even been kissed before…" she whispered the last, what little blood left in her checks tinted them.

Fleur didn't even hesitate as she leaned down, her lips tenderly touching the younger girls, tasting her life's blood. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony and tears flowed from Fleur like a never ending fountain as moments later the other girl just stopped, and all Fleur could feel was the never ending smile pressed to her lips.

Fleur gasped in for breath; her ribs hurt and she couldn't stop the tears. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as the world around her had brightened. She was confused and disorientated as she tried to shake away her panic. She looked around, her eyes darting all over as she tried calming her breathing.

"Miss. Delacour!" the Priest called her as she looked around and paled. She was in the Weasley's backyard, standing next to her fiancé and about to get married, and she couldn't think straight, let alone know what part of the ceremony they were at. She looked to her finger relieved they had not gotten to the rings yet as that would have been embarrassing.

Looking to Bill through her veil, Fleur could see him smiling. He obviously found her nerves amusing, but were they nerves? What just happened? Did she just see the future? Or maybe it was a possible future? Her family have had the odd seer in the family, and the occasional profit through their history. Could she be showing the signs this late in life?

Fleur was already twenty years old so there couldn't really be a chance of that could there? No. She shook her head clear as the priest asked again if she would take this man. Yes. Of course, but she just couldn't voice the words. The kiss in her waken dream… a dying kiss… a dying bloody kiss was so much more than Bill had ever given her. It excited her, and made her heart feel alive. Though, if she chose that path it could end badly, and she didn't want to hurt Bill, really she didn't but, she was so confused.

She had never that she could remember thought of another woman in such a naughty way - a wanton one. A needy way. Could fate be altered? Could she find love in that young woman's arms? Feel her warmth and her beauty pressed in her arms, ever loving, ever needing, and the ever lusting.

The young woman… Astoria… just thinking her name made Fleur's legs feel like jelly, and as if led weight slid down her throat to rest in her stomach. How could she think these things? She had only ever met this girl in her daydream. Was she even real? Yes. She knew she was. She had to be. She could feel it in her heart. The heart that beat for her… beat for Astoria Greengrass!

But what about her love…? Her fiancé…? Bill Weasley? She tried to squeeze out this girl she was falling for. This girl she knew only in this daydream. Was it possible that destiny existed in love and this vision was to show her her true love, and what will happen to her true love if she married Bill?

No. She shook her head a little refusing to believe in such a foolish notion as destiny. Bill was to be her husband, and even if she left to find Astoria, would she understand? Would she, could she love her in return?

She didn't know. She couldn't know. All Fleur would have was hope in this hopeless world, and that hope could break her heart and hurt others along the way. She loves Bill, right? She could never hurt him! It wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't be right.

Fleur let her eyes wander from her white dress to all of the watching witches and wizards, some looking to her in worry; no doubt realising that she was having a major freak out right then, but Bill let her. He didn't pressure her, or give her a worried look. He just looked at her with admiration, understanding, acceptance, and love.

She sought out her younger sister. Gabrielle hadn't long turned thirteen and she looked radiant sitting next to Bill's sister Ginny. It was sweet that they held hands as they watched her. They both smiled at her reassuringly as she turned back to the priest, her mind set on what she wanted… what she needed.

Fleur's decision brought the ever longing smile to her lips under her veil as she finally answered, tears still rolling down her checks staining them with her hearts greatest secret. She could faintly still taste the blood on her lips. This should have been the brightest summer of her life, but instead it would be the darkest.

"I…"

"WAIT!"

A panting voice screamed out over Fleur's attempt to say something. Anything...

Fleur paused; her breath caught in her throat as she turned to see the object of her want standing between the centre rows of guests, the sun blazing its summer light off of her hair, her lips red and delectable, like the colour of blood. She had red puffy eyes and had most certainly been crying and panicking.

"Please wait," the blonde haired girl, Astoria whispered; her voice almost a quiver; almost too quiet to hear. "I… I can't let this go on, please, I'm begging you!" she cried out, tears now flowing from her eyes. "I had this beautiful dream where I died," she whimpered out. "I… I died happy in your arms, with your kiss!"

"As… Astoria," Fleur whispered her name and her heart literally skipped a beat. "N-no… destiny isn't that cruel!" she cried out as she ignored the confused looks she was receiving. "It wouldn't give me this!" she said angrily gesturing her wedding dress. "Then have you... have my soul come and take it from me!" she trailed to a soft whisper. "Please, Astoria…!"

"Destiny is kind of a bitch!" Harry Potter interrupted sheepishly from where he sat. "I should know. She fucks with my life on a regular bases."

"Astoria I'm sorry, it was just a dream," Fleur finally said, ignoring Harry no matter how much she wanted to listen. "It wasn't real, just… I don't know what… but it was… it was quite nice I suppose," she finished off with a gentle smile that broke hearts.

"B-be with me," Astoria tried calling out separately, tears streaming from her puffy eyes.

"Why don't you just leave you freak girl!" Molly Weasley interrupted hatefully. ""I'm sure Fleur would rather not associate with a freak like you, or a Dark Witch for that matter!"

Harry suddenly stood up looking angry. "I've secretly been dating Astoria's sister!" he suddenly said shocking them into complete silence. "Ginny's been covering by pretending to be my girlfriend!" he said as he walked out and took Astoria's hand with a sad smile, while Ginny tried to look innocent at having known about the Gryffindor, Slytherin relationship behind everyone's backs, not that it was any of their business. "I understand how you feel."

She gave him a sweet smile of gratitude. "Thank you, Harry," she said with some sniffles. This shocked Harry's friends as none of them had ever heard a Slytherin ever call a Gryffindor by their first name.

Harry smiled sadly as he looked to Fleur in thought before speaking. "I care about you both, and I also care about Bill, but a happy marriage has to be built on love and acceptance. If you can't have that with Bill then maybe you and Astoria are meant for each other. I don't try to imagine what has happened to bring you to this point, but I do know… when you love beyond existence. There is nothing better."

"Astoria…" Fleur muttered before looking from her pleading expression to Bill. He looked heart broken, but she knew. She could see he could easily get over her, but Astoria never would, and Astoria was the one she wanted to please above all others.

Fleur didn't need the sad, watery smile or nod from Bill before she was running and ended up in Astoria's arms. They held each other tight holding back the tears and sadness that this one day had brought them. They loved each other. That was all that matters.

They pulled back from their embrace after a few moments and ignored the bad comments or remarks and smiled at each other. The ever immortal smile… happy to really have each other, to love each other, and to be free.

 ** **Authors Note:**** ** _Hey there my dudes. This one is a bit of a... WTF moment. But whatevs..._**

 ** _Fave, Follow, and Review._**


	12. The Mission of Doom! (Pre-HP Era)

**The Mission of Doom!  
**

"S-Sirius…?" James Potter stuttered out slowly, his cheeks paling as he looked around the coffee table they sat at together after Remus had forced them to finish their homework, as the weekend was coming to an ends, and Remus didn't want them bitching at him for being so lenient with his friends slacker-like behaviour.

Sirius Black had just finished his last bit of homework. It was an annoying essay on the proper use for wolfsbane for Professor Slughorn.

It was the boys' OWL year, so James figured he would at least try to get a good grade, and then perhaps Lily would finally give him a chance. Sirius however. Sirius had a different reason for wanting a good grade.

Sirius just didn't want to seem like a dunce in front of any of his friends. It wasn't like either him or James would need to know anything about potions after school they could buy anything they really needed.

Potions was far from James's or Sirius's best subject. In fact, even their nerdy pal, Remus struggled with potions and he was great at most classes.

"Yeah? What is it?" Sirius asked as he rubbed his nose and smudged some ink on it. He looked frustrated, and James knew it was because essays and other boring stuff like that just weren't easy for him. James could relate to that as he struggled in some classes too; like potions. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he smirked, snickering at his 'humour' as at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seeing ghosts was a regular thing, and he was so bored he went in for a dead joke, pun intended.

James rolled his eyes and glared half-heartedly as he threat. "This is serious for once…" he paused and glared harder. "And don't say it… its getting even older than the ghost jokes. I've lost my cookie!" he cried out in frustration and horror as he again checked the table.

"A cookie…?" Sirius asked laughing at him. "Bloody hell, just get a new one from the kitchen!"

"You don't understand!" he yelled out in panic. "It's the Cookie of Doooooooom!" he cried out searching again while Sirius just blinked stupidly as he heard thunder explode from somewhere in the distant before shrugging it off as his imagination, and laughed.

"It's not funny Sirius," James hissed in panic as he racked his hands through his messy black hair almost pulling at it. "The Cookie of Doom! Sirius!" James roared out with a quiver as he got some strange looks from other students while others had jumped as a boom of thunder exploded outside suddenly. "Note the capital letters in all the right places. This is bad. If someone eats that and it gets traced back to me… oh sweet Merlin I'll be screwed, and not in the good way!"

"So, what does this cookie do?" Sirius had to ask as his curiosity had grabbed his balls after murdering the cat and wouldn't let go.

James shuddered, looking around to make sure no one but Sirius could hear him. "I don't know, but it has to be bad right. I mean, it's The Cookie of Doom!" he said shuddering as more thunder exploded outside. "Where the hell is that thunder coming from?" he mildly wondered as it was sunny outside without a cloud in the sky in the middle of Spring.

Sirius just shrugged. "Spring showers?" he suggested doubtfully. "Well anyway. How do you know it's really, The Cookie of…?" he trailed off as he heard a faint rumble preparing itself. "The You-Know-Cookie if you don't know what will happen if someone eats it?"

"Because it has to do something cool, but you know how bad I am at stuff like that," he replied secretively. "Plus its called The Cookie of Doom!" he cried in hysterics as thunder exploded outside again, and this time they both rushed over to look outside the window, but it was still bright and hot outside. "The Cookie of Doom…!" he tried in curiosity.

Thunder boomed and they watched a streak of lightning slide across the bright blue sky out of nowhere. "And, that seems to keep happening," he answered. "Ominous thunder and lightning has to mean something doom worthy doesn't it?"

"I think you're right," he shakily replied. "We should find The You-Know-Cookie before something messed up happens!"

James nodded in agreement and they quickly searched the table and even their dorm room, but they couldn't find it anywhere.

They were both exhausted when they finally returned to the common room to find it a mess. It looked like a hurricane had blast through and several students were curled up and whimpering while others where stunned and hanging from their ankles by a certain spell some dipshite they didn't like came up with, which they stole, and passed around.

They rushed over to the nearest. It was Lily's friend. "Alice, what happened?" James asked the whimpering girl.

She just looked up at him shaking. "L-Lily… went crazy and weird… *cough*. We tried to s-stop her and get her to the nurse's office, but… *shudder*. She beat us all up…"

Sirius and James gulped as they looked at each other. "If I go down you're going down with me," James said as Alice passed out from fright.

"I didn't make the cookie!" he retorted but knew by James' expression that he didn't care. "Okay, we've got to go and stop Lily before she does anything else!"

"Alright!" James agreed and he led Sirius out of the common room. They grimaced as the walls were covered in graffiti. He snorted as he read something. "Albus Dumbledore is the real Dark Lord, run, hide, help me, Magical Girl Lily, and bring about his downfall!"

They both couldn't help but laugh. "Well, that explains a lot," Sirius said smirking. "I always thought Dumbledore was just senile, but looking at it maybe he is evil!"

James rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh more. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we're going to be in if someone finds out… oh, crap, she's going to try vanquishing Dumbledore!"

Sirius couldn't help but snicker. "Come on. I have got to see this!" he laughed as he led the way. "If we're going to get into trouble, we might as well enjoy the show."

James could only nod in agreement as they followed the graffiti to where it led to the Great Hall. They paused for a moment as they could hear fighting or something going on in the hall. They quickly slipped in and tried hard not to laugh as the students watched in stupefied awe.

The Death Nibblers, including Snape were in severe states of distress having had been tied up, painted, and in Snape's case his once nice hair was a splattering of grease that likely wouldn't come out without the counter cast.

However, they looked to a side wall to see a pissed off Albus Dumbledore screaming in anger for Lily to let him down from where he had been bound and stuck to the ceiling by the wall with his beard and hair turned pink. Some teachers were trying to get him down but having no luck, and he couldn't help himself as his arms were stuck too, and his wand was missing.

Though, that was hilarious, Lily was battling both McGonagall and Flitwick, and winning. She had changed her clothes for a black school skirt hanging halfway down her thighs, and a slender top and robe with a sailor like tie-collar in Gryffindor red and gold. She wore a golden headband with Gryffindor coat of arms on the centre.

Her slender robe was only done up around her waist and allowed for her legs to be seen. She was wearing black half boots with Gryffindor soaks up to just above her knees. Lily's hair was tied back with a red ribbon, and she wore black gloves.

Her emerald eyes were alight with justice.

Lily had a wand in each hand (having stolen Dumbledore's) and was flinging and deflecting spells as they came. McGonagall and Flitwick were being pushed back.

"I can not lose to you villains!" Lily cried out as she started pushing the worried Professors back even further and the Professors had stopped being nice in their spell choices. "I will get justice for all those he has wronged. He will be placed in jail along with these evil Death Eater recruits. Then I'll track down Voldemort and destroy him once and for all!"

"Wow. Everyone is so shocked they didn't flinch," James said in awe. "Damn stupid You-Know-Cookie!"

"Do you think we should try helping?" Sirius asked. He was having too much fun watching and didn't want to end up tied up and beaten by a girl.

James looked to Sirius and back to Lily before shaking his head. "Na… what's the worse that could happen?"

"For justice, and love, and the power of Gryffindor…!" Lily ranted as she fought her evil foes. "Oh, and the power of the moon…!" she rattled on looking pleased with her self.

"What's the moon got to do with anything?" James asked looking confused now.

Sirius just shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't want to mess with her!"

"Yeah, me either," James agreed quickly. "Let's get out of here!"

 **0oo00oo0**

Lily giggled as she gagged all of her captured enemies to stop all of their empty threats and chained and shackled them all in the dungeons. It was unfortunate that after she defeated McGonagall with her awesome powers that she had to defeat all the other teachers too. It had looked like some students thought about attacking her, but one kind smile and they changed their ways. She'll have to keep a watch out just in case.

Finally shackling Dumbledore while he glared his evil at her. She shook her head in pity. "If only you used your powers for good, we could have been on the same side. This will teach you for messing with Magical Girl Lily!" she giggled as she made some silly poses before locking him in his cell.

He just sighed in defeat as she skipped off whistling a tune. If he ever gets out of this mess he will never live down his defeat by a fifteen year old girl. Whoever did this to her is going to pay big. If he can get free. He struggled for an hour or so before realising its going to be harder than that.

Lily meanwhile had returned to the Gryffindor common room where all of the Gryffindors ran to move out of her way as she twiddled her wands. James and Sirius looked at each other nervously wondering whether they should sneak out later to free her prisoner or not. They probably shouldn't; after all they didn't want to get into trouble.

They certainly didn't want to piss of Magical Girl Lily!

 _"Sirius…!" Harry Potter interrupted his godfather while they sat in a room at Grimauld Place where Buckbeak the hippogriff lived. Sirius was telling Harry some amusing stories about his father and him at school, and his artistic liberties were being a bit too liberal. "There is no way my mum was made crazy by a cookie!"_

 _Sirius shuddered at the memory. "Trust me Harry, its true!" he was quick to defend himself. "Your mum had imprisoned most of the staff and at least a quarter of Slytherin House in the dungeon!"_

 _"Yeah, right," Harry said doubtfully. "Just because of this Cookie of Doom!?" he said as he jumped when a boom of thunder exploded outside even though it was bright out as it was the middle of summer._

 _Harry's mouth just hung_ open in stupefied shock.

 _The door then opened and Remus Lupin stood their grinning. "Are you telling him the story of The You-Know-Cookie, and Magical Girl Lily?"_

 _"Yeah, good times," he said laughingly. "Come in, Harry doesn't believe me!"_

 _Remus chuckled as he closed the door and took a seat. "I know it might be hard to believe, but James really did create the… You-Know-cookie. Your mum was scarier than Voldemort. I bet she could have defeated him given the chance. Where did you get too?"_

 _"She just came back after locking up Dumbledore…" Sirius said chuckling at the memory. Harry just sat dumbfounded as he realised they weren't making it up._

 _Remus laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry Harry, but it gets better from there…!"_

 _Harry just sat and listened as Remus continued the story of The Cookie of Doom! He started as the thunder grumbled slightly from outside in warning._

 _Harry sighed. His life was crazy enough as it was._

James and Sirius sighed. It has been one week since Lily ate the Fabled Cookie… thunder grumbled menacingly from a distance just thinking about that bloody biscuit.

Dumbledore and his fellow teachers and a quarter of Slytherin House were still locked away in the dungeons, and the two pranksters wondered how much longer it would take for the Ministry to turn up.

Both James and Sirius were sitting at the teachers table one side of Lily as she happily ate her breakfast. They were waiting - just waiting. The troublemakers had been trying to create an antidote all week, and finally they thought they might have succeeded. If not, they might have made matters worse.

They held their breaths in anticipation when Lily raised her glass of juice to her lips but paused again and placed it down to do her prefect duty and reprimand a student. If it weren't for them all fearing Lily the place would be absolute chaos with all the teachers in jail.

Lily then went to take a drink again when Alice came over sitting next to James and interrupting Lily again.

"Hey, Lily," Alice interrupted, nervously greeting her best friend. James could almost hex her as she stopped Lily from drinking.

"Oh, hello Alice," she greeted pleasantly. "Oh, I think our tables run out of juice. Here have this, I feel like a cup of tea anyway," she said handing over her juice to Alice while the boys' watched in horror as Lily poured her self a cup of tea.

"Oh, thanks Lily, you're the best," Alice said as she drained the juice dry while wondering why James had been pulling weird faces at her.

"Oh, crap," James moaned while whimpering.

Lily looked at him suspiciously. "What's wrong with you two anyway?" she asked looking from James to Sirius. "You're both very quiet… why?"

They were saved from answering as Remus sat next to Sirius. "Alice drunk the antidote didn't she?" he asked not even caring that Lily could hear him.

"A-antidote…!?" Alice squeaked out looking worried. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't know. You should have told me!"

"What antidote?" Lily asked looking confused. "Did someone poison me?"

"Umm… no… umm… antidote is a special new flavour," Sirius quickly said. " You know us. James and me. Total hipster douche-bags, come up with ridiculous names all the time," he said quickly as he pointedly ignored James's glare as he mouthed 'hipsters' in disgust. "We only made that one and was wondering what you would think."

"Oh well," Lily shrugged with a huge grin. "I'll have to try some next time, but don't think I'll put aside some of my time. I'm a Magical Girl after all and I have to protect everyone from evil," she said. "And don't put yourselves down. You cant help being arsehat hipsters," she finished by mortifying James as Lily popped a piece of toast in her teeth before grabbing her book bag, mumbling her bye and leaving them.

"If Lily wasn't drugged up by The Cookie of Doom…!" Alice paused for the thunder and streak of lightning across the enchanted ceiling. "She would not have fallen for such obvious bull-!"

"More importantly I am not a hipster douche-bag!" James grumbled. "Now you've made Lily think I'm some crazed S-!"

"Just shut up James..." Alice interrupted with a strange smile. "You best make some more antidotes," she added while not looking all there. "I have to follow that fine piece of Magical Girl arse," she sighed while licking her hungry looking lips. "Mrs. Alice Magical Girl Lily has a nice ring to it," she said dreamlike as she got out of her seat.

James, Sirius, and Remus just watched with their mouths hanging open as Alice was blatantly checking out Lily's rear while hungrily licking her lips some more, nipping at her own lips as she ran to catch up with her best friend.

The three boys just gave each other worried looks.

"So, that's two antidotes we need," Remus said worriedly. "Maybe we could persuade Lily into letting Madam Pomfrey go so we can at least get some help."

"I doubt she will, even if we tell her we need the nurse," James said sighing while still looking pissed that Lily thought he was a gross hipster. "Lily has convinced herself that Pomfrey is an Evil Nurse, and that's with a capital E and N!"

"Alice and Lily," Sirius implied with a small grin that got the other two blushing and giggling, and if this were an anime they would all have huge nose bleeds because for some odd reason Japanese comic book writers think perverted thoughts equals a bloody nose. If anything; the blood was rushing centre south.

" _Remus! Sirius!" Harry interrupted the story glaring at them. "That's my mum you douche bags. She was still under the influence of The…" he paused as the thunder bangs had been getting on his nerves. He still didn't get why they kept happening. It didn't happen when someone said or thought Voldemort. He paused his thoughts just in case someone did hate him, but was thankful for the silence._

"… _The You-Know-Cookie!" he finished, but he was still glaring. Sirius just continued grinning while Remus had the decency to look sheepish. "Okay, so you were having trouble getting her the antidote, and Alice became infatuated with mum because the antidote sucked! Your antidote making skills needed work, but it doesn't sound that bad!"_

 _They both laughed rolling their eyes. "Oh, how naive you can be Harry," Sirius said shaking his head in mock pity. "We had given Alice... The Antidote of Doom!" he said as thunder exploded outside._

 _Harry just smacked his head. "How… why the hell does that keep happening… it's stupid, and doesn't make sense!" he cried out almost crying._

" _We've never really figured that out," Remus said shrugging. "It's kind of disturbing in an amusing kind of way!"_

" _Harry! Sirius! Remus!" Ginny called as she barged in to see the three sitting around talking. "I finally found you," the cute red haired girl said smiling. "Mum sent me to find you. She thinks you keep making some thunder boom all over the street since you're all together. I don't think she trust you not to be stupid."_

 _Harry sighed sadly. "Sirius and Remus are just telling me about their school days during year five; about…" he sighed. "The Cookie of Doom!" he said and she was startled by the thunder looking around in bemusement. "My mum accidentality ate it and she became Magical Girl Lily and apparently conquered Hogwarts from the evil teachers and Death Nibblers before imprisoning them all in the dungeons, Dumbledore included._

" _These idiots created an antidote that Neville's mum accidentality drunk," he rolled his eyes as she listened. "The antidote turned out to be…"_

" _The Antidote of Doom?" she interrupted and he nodded while the thunder exploded. "That's freaky," she commented as she could tell they did nothing. "Well, I want to hear the rest too," she said closing the door and plopping down and sitting against the wall next to Harry._

" _Are you sure, it just seems to get stupider," Harry complained as he pet Buckbeak's feathered neck as she lay the other side of him and wanted attention before the bird horse creature returned to sleep; she was surprisingly a heavy sleeper. "Though, I'll admit it would probably be nice to eat the You-Know-Cookie and become unstoppable."_

" _I don't think it made her unstoppable, or even powerful," Remus said with a shrug as they looked at him in surprise. "I think it just messed with her personality and lowered her inhibitions. It made her be what she wanted to. It gave her confidence to believe that she could do anything, and she just had the skill and power that she almost could do ANYTHING!_

" _I still say that if she had the guts, she could have destroyed Voldemort," he finished off with a sad smile. "I had always hoped you would be like her Harry, but maybe she was right and Dumbledore is evil. He never exactly gave you a chance to be like her."_

 _Harry groaned in annoyance. "Don't even think about the Girl Potion of Doom!" he said flipping them the bird and slumping in defeat as thunder boomed outside scaring the crap out of him and Ginny. "Oh, crap, there's not is there?"_

" _Don't want to talk about it!" they both quickly said tight lipped, which caused both teens to burst out laughing._

" _Well, anyway," said Sirius impishly, his cheeks pink. "We got up and chased after Alice and Lily before they did something they'll regret, or threw most of the Pure-bloods in 'jail' like Lily had threatened…"_

James, Sirius, and Remus followed after Lily and Alice. They would have had their other friend with them but Lily had already arrested him for being a creepy little rat. They couldn't really be annoyed with that as they tended to agree. He was a creepy little rat so they didn't try getting him out. They didn't want to get lumbered in jail with him, did they?

The three boys froze when they exited the Great Hall; their mouths dropping open to find Alice wearing a cute black dress with a white lily in her blonde hair, and curled up in Lily's arms (now in her magical Girl outfit) while Lily giggled while Minister Fudge during his first month in office was crying as his ten aurors were down, whimpering on the ground.

Fudge was hanging upside down by his ankles by Lily's wand. He was crying and begging her to let him go. Meanwhile Alice was nibbling Lily's neck, but the red head either didn't notice or didn't mind, but it was smoking hot anyway.

"I shall not let you go evil doer!" she cried out and with a flick of her wand he was fully incapacitated. "Come my beautiful princess; let's put these evil minions and their master in jail. Lily Squad, help me take them to jail!" she demanded to the three boys, having gotten used to being Lily Squad members.

"Oh, Merlin we're going to be in so much trouble!" Remus complained as the three boys obediently complied and levitated a few men each while Lily and Alice took the Minister. They followed after her to the dungeons.

"Hey we could always help her take over the Magical World," James suggested reasonably. "If Lily's in charge they'll all stay in jail and we'll never have to worry about it again."

"Good idea," Sirius readily agreed. "I mean, with Magical Girl Lily in charge I'm sure Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance!" he snickered while the other two glared as they reached the cells. They just threw in their captured men not caring about the glaring and angry prisoners around them.

"Well, I suppose you have a point," James slowly agreed. "After all, Magical Girl Lily is awesome strong. She did beat Dumbledore, loads of students, and the other teachers."

"James. Sirius. Remus." Someone whispered from behind while Lily and Alice dumped the Minister in a cell a little further away and Lily lavished in Alice's attention and praise. They looked round to see Dumbledore in his cell was speaking to them. "You have to get us out of here… whatever happened to Miss. Evans doesn't seem to be wearing off."

"Hey, we don't want Lily angry at us, Professor," Sirius was quick to say. "We're working on the antidote, but Alice accidentality drunk it…"

"Well that explains that," McGonagall said from in with Dumbledore gesturing to where Alice was all clingy and giggly in Lily's arms. "Next time make an antidote that works, and doesn't get drunk by someone else!"

"Try my Potion Lab," Professor Slughorn interrupted from where he sat on one of the beds, they were surprised he looked like he was perfectly content in his cell. "I have some pretty good books on potions. It looks like whatever happened to her did a number to her personality and well as strength..."

"Lily Squad! What are you doing!?" Lily interrupted suspiciously and making them jump and spin around.

"Umm… we were just trying to talk them into changing their evil ways!" James was quick to say as Alice was by her side holding her hand, but she didn't call him on the lie and just gazed lovingly at Lily.

"They're passed redemption now," Lily said as she patted James' head. "But it was noble of you to show such goodness to try helping these poor lost souls! Lets go Lily Squad, lets move out!" she said pulling Alice with her the boys followed as they were verbally abused by 'inmates'.

" _Well, that explains why Fudge doesn't like me," Harry interrupted looking amused. "I wonder whether I should lock him in the dungeons?"_

" _Sounds like a plan," Ginny agreed giggling. "But I would like to hear a little about the Girl Potion of Doom!" she said smirking at both men while the thunder made them flinch._

" _Oh, that has got to be just as funny if not more so than this," Harry agreed with an evil smirk. "Maybe I should slip them some truth potion!"_

" _Truth Potion of Doom…!?" Ginny suggested and they started at the thunder. "Is there anything non-Doom that you morons made?"_

" _Umm… I don't think so," Sirius said sheepishly. "Well, except the animagus potion. That actually went rather well."_

" _Odds were you were bound to get lucky eventually," Harry commented rolling his eyes, a small smirk on his lips. "Okay, so what happened next… it is kind of... enjoyable…"_

Lily smiled in happiness as she sat in the Gryffindor common room with her girlfriend Alice snuggled up into her side while she read a book. It was about some stupid girl who needed to become a Magical Girl to really be awesome. However, she fell in love with a plumber, and Lily wondered who came up with this crap. These people seem to be evolved dinosaurs too. She would given up on it, but she had read so much now she was curious to see what would happen next.

She had invested so much time and effort into reading about these 'Super' Plumber Brothers that she couldn't quit now. She's just too stubborn to give up. It could be interesting if only it was a different book. Though, it was better than that book that wouldn't be written for a few decades that will make silly little girls pee themselves thinking about sparkly butted vampires.

Her Lily Squad, having grown by one over the past few days was sitting nearby plotting how best to go about getting Lily and Alice to take the new and improved antidote they made into a delicious looking soup. Well, okay, it was a couple of cans of chicken soup they dumped into the potion so they could get Lily and Alice to try some.

Frank Longbottom; the newest member of the Lily Squad had been voted into tricking the girls into trying some of the soup. He didn't know how he was going to do that as both girls were bat shit crazy. If only his idiot friends weren't so stupid or maybe he should have hid out in another house until graduation.

However, when he had gotten up his nerve to go offer the girls some soup things went wrong. Frank figured it would be best to try the easiest thing first rather than any of James's or Sirius's crazy schemes when he realised the girls were leaving the common room.

The four boys looked at each other in shock before quickly rushing after them before they lost them. They sneakily followed them for a short way when the girls span around and looked at them baffled. They just paused quickly, all four trying to think of an excuse.

"Why are you following us?" Lily asked them suspiciously.

"Umm…" Frank mumbled in fear. "W-we're the Lily Squad so we have to… err, protect you."

"Oh, right," she agreed nodding her head with a beaming grin. "Of course, I almost forgot that. Hmm… while you're my elite I think I need some Lily Fodder! I don't want to lose my best fighters when I can just recruit some weaklings! Remus! Frank! Why don't you be dears and go and start the Lily Fodders!"

"Err, okay," Frank said nervously as he handed the thermos over to James and quickly fled with Remus right behind him. They didn't even wish them good luck.

"Oh, what is that James-see?" Lily asked as she took note of the thermos. "Is that some tea…?" she asked hopefully. "I could do with a nice cup of tea!"

"Umm… its chicken soup," James said quickly with a hopeful smile and cussing himself for not thinking of making the antidote in tea. Everyone knew Lily loved her tea. "Would you like some?" he asked hopefully.

"Do you have some buttered bread too?" she asked in hope.

He shook his head cussing himself again. "No, I didn't think to bring any."

"Well, never mind," she said sadly. "Oh, hey, you…!" she called as a Slytherin girl with black hair was trying to sneak by without being noticed. She turned with horror in her blue eyes, whimpering. "Here, have some soup," she said taking the thermos and shoving it into the girl's arms.

Sirius and James could only watch in horror as Lily near forced her to drink some looking as if she was only too happy to help the girl have a snack. Sirius mildly wondered how his cousin wasn't even in jail, but then she was smart enough not to get caught doing bad things, or piss Lily off.

Bella Black could only drink from the flask. She had expected poison, but instead it was just chicken soup. However, after a few moments she felt odd before a wide grin stretched her lips and dropping the thermos she dropped to her knees bowing lowly she leaned in and licked Lily's school shoes up her socks with a look of worship.

"My Mistress," she sighed in happiness as she snuggled to Lily's legs.

" _Okay. No way!" Ginny interrupted before Harry could beat her too it. "Were you responsible for her going bat shite crazy!?"_

" _Umm… might have been," Sirius muttered sheepishly. "I mean, she would have eventually joined Voldemort anyway, but she would have probably had a decent head on her shoulders. We didn'y know it was the bat-shit crazy slave fetish formula."_

" _But she hates muggle-born's," Harry added, baffled. "What the hell did this… dare I say it…?" They nodded sadly. "Soup of Doom," he said and as expected the thunder rumbled outside. "Do to her?"_

" _I don't think she does hate muggle-born's," Remus answered with a shrug. "She just hates whoever her master does."_

" _Harry are you in here!?"_

 _They were startled as Hermione Granger barged in. She looked around and glared at them all. She especially glared at Ginny as the red head was leaning up against Harry and near holding his arm. "What are you all doing in here anyway, and why do you keep making those thunder sounds?"_

" _Oh, Merlin, it's The Hermione of Doom!" Harry cried out but everybody startled as thunder roared. Harry burst out laughing before Sirius, Remus, and Ginny joined in. "That is hilarious, the Doom Thunder considers her a danger to our safety!"_

 _Hermione just looked baffled as she looked around confused as to how that thunder came to be. "What's going on…? What are you all doing here? Harry you should be with me and Ron," she reprimanded._

" _I'm hanging out with Sirius, Remus, and Ginny," he answered with a shrug. "I am allowed other friends you know," he said rolling his eyes and not missing the look that said otherwise. "Sirius and Remus were telling me about my parents and some funny things that happened at school."_

" _Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't want you wasting your time with that," she told him shaking her head and making sure to not look at the four glares she received. "You should be studying, and with You-Know-Who back you'll be in danger."_

 _Harry just shrugged. "I don't care what you say. You know your parents Hermione so shut up," he said, and was still smiling while she grimaced. He then turned back to Sirius and Remus. "So, what happened after Bella drunk the You-Know-Soup…?" he asked eagerly and they ignored Hermione storming out and slamming the door._

 _Well they thought Hermione had stormed out but she soon joined them on the floor squeezing in between where Buckbeak sat and Harry and squishing herself up against Harry a little so he was sandwiched between her and Ginny quite comfortably._

 _"Sorry I was so grumpy," Hermione said with a tired sigh. "You would be too if you had to listen to Ron complaining about how hard schools going to be this year, but being a prefect he'll apparently be able to do this that and the other. Then I have Dumbledore badgering me in my other ear. Harry this. Harry that. Harry the other. Harry. Harry. Harry. You have to change your name!"_

 _Harry just stared at Hermione and shook his head in pity. "Silly Hermione. You know you can use magic to silence them, right? So you cant hear them. Just nod along and make the occasional 'ah-hmm' sound."_

 _"Harry... do you silence me?" Hermione asked in surprise as her eyes widened as she recalled time after time where she just talked and Harry just nodded while making agreeable sounds. She had actually thought he was a good listener. "You arse, Harry!" she said in annoyance as he looked away and the other occupants tried not to laugh too loud._

 _"Well, anyway, Sirius, Remus, where were you," Harry said nervously while Hermione kept staring at him in annoyance._

 _Hermione sighed while they were still too busy laughing to continue the story right then. "Harry... just teach me whatever stealthy trick you use to silence people without them noticing, and I'll never mention it again. Deal?" she asked, offering her hand._

 _"Deal!" Harry quickly said while shaking on it, but Hermione eyed him suspiciously as he may be hiding some extra sneaky tricks she didn't yet know about. The things boys would go out of their way to learn how not to have to listen._

 _"So what's this story about anyway?" Hermione asked and Ginny gave her the short version."What... how... I mean... thunder just for saying a sequence of words?"_

 _"I don't have a clue," Remus said while shrugging. "I found out a few years ago that there are whole departments. Muggle and magic that study this... phenomenon..."_

 _Hermione was befuddled when Remus continued the story._

James and Sirius could only watch in horror as Lily smiled and pet Bella's head before leading her and Alice away. "We suck at this," Sirius commented offhandedly. "Never ask us to save the day because we'll mess it up some way and make things worse."

"Well, at least next time we'll learn to make tea," James said with a tired sigh as they quickly followed after the three girls, both Bella and Alice hanging off an arm each in worship for Bella, and admiration for Alice.

 **Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed this bit of crackish humour.

If you want my dudes... and dudettes... you can favourite, follows, and review.


	13. Forward to the Past (HP)

**Forward to the Past**

The forces or essences of the universe, gods, goddesses or spirits that held everything together, in balance had always considered themselves female by definition of birth givers. Though, it might be more accurate to say they had no definitive sex, and they wouldn't have felt the need to give themselves a definition of sex if not for the miracle of sentient life flowing throughout the universe.

They were especially proud of one world under their loving watch. This planet, the populous of intelligent creatures called human named Earth. This world they prized for its diversity, many different kinds of humans had been born, from those who were pale skinned, or dark skinned, or something in between, and hundreds of amazing cultures that had come, gone, or were still going strong.

There were even those with special powers and or abilities who had their own plethora of cultural differences..

This lead us to one such child. You see he was gifted an honour since birth. The goddess Destiny gave him something that was both a great honour and a rarity among any creature. She gave him her favour.

However, the goddess Fate saw this and got angry as she looked into this child's fate.

His life would be terrible, and fraught with others controlling his life until he died a terrible death alone, used, and pitiful. She would not allow her sister to let that child suffer so much and not even win. Therefore, she gave the child her mark to mesh with her sisters, and there, two, and not one favoured the boy. This was something not heard of, but the other spirits knew that Fate and Destiny didn't ever see eye to eye on a lot, so they didn't think much about it and hoped the two sisters together could lead the child to a happy ending.

However, the twins Space and Time where sceptical as they could see that no amount of good fate or destiny could alone help this child, so they watched, curious. They could see the child would have a lot of potential in the future. It was just unfortunate that no matter what it seemed this child would never reach anything higher than below average. Those jealous and afraid of him becoming a great power in the world would waste his potential.

So they watched. They saw the schemes on both sides by the good side and the dark, and watched in disgust as both sides plotted. However, they first plotted against another child. After all, their child was not pure in his blood so why would he ever become the threat from Destiny's prophesy. However, it wasn't long before the dark one changed his mind as he internally reminded himself he wasn't pure of blood either.

The light one had no choice but to accept the change of mind by the dark, and make the dark ones task easier through his trickery. After all, this would end the dark for a time to come. It's for the better of the world that this happened. Yeah well when Time and Space saw this crap and the pain the child would suffer through they added their favour to him without hesitation.

This would afford him plenty of time, and with their favour assisting him too. Their daughters so to speak will be with him always, so he shall always have love. Then perhaps with the world free from the dark one, even if it would only be temporary he could become something incredible.

Then, after they left the boy, feeling that Hope, their most reluctant and rebellious sister would not see this strange child with the blessing and favour of fifth goddesses. She had just smiled and told them that all life had her blessing and she need not favour this child.

It was shortly after these unknown events when the dark one turned up. Those they trusted betrayed the family and the father was killed before he had a chance to fight back. However, the mother took her baby boy and ran, hiding in his room, placing him in his crib she held her wand shaking in fear, tears streaming from her beautiful green eyes.

Unbeknownst to the young mother, another entity lurked in the corner, beautiful and scary all at once, dark and light, black and white. She was known as Life… but she was more commonly known as Death. Life and Death were the same goddess, joint by such confusing and heart wrenching power. Rebirth was her truest name. Piercing eyes not seen by anything watched the scene of her sisters favoured.

Death knew the boy and mother were due to die, but apart of her wanted that fate not to befall such an innocent child with a fresh new soul. This soul had partially drawn her sisters to him, and she too felt pity for the hand he had been dealt. She knew that fate and destiny could push his world, but also, luck was a mitigating factor, and choice, two things that nothing in the universe could control.

It was soon the dark one came; the one Death wanted more than wanted anyone. The cheater… he cheated her for his own sick and twisted pleasures. His own anger and rage at a world that shunned him. She knew even now he wouldn't die like the mother and son. However, if this beauty could smirk she would as she knew the fool was going to be suffering quite a few years for messing with her sisters.

Death watched with suppressed rage knowing that she could not end the dark one herself and save the young mother. That would have made the boys life so much better, but no. The young mother beg, and plead with the dark one; not for her self. Death could tell this woman cared nothing for herself at this point but would do anything for her child.

The young mother started fighting with magic, and though the dark one was superior, it was quite clear he had not expected her to be so strong. She protected her child ruthlessly and was using the foulest of magic she knew with the intent that her life meant nothing any more and if she must to protect what she loves the most she shall use any means to get the job done.

Death smiled as the dark ones red eyes showed fear as he was finally fighting someone who would go beyond those who would die. She would kill for her child and she would risk tainting her soul to save her beautiful little boy; for him to have a happy and carefree life. Though, she would ultimately fail as she fell, lifeless, tears in her eyes.

The dark one moved smiling gleefully before pointing his wand at the child. The young mother's spirit screamed as the green light headed for her child as she was fading from this plane.

Death just moved placing a kiss on the child's forehead before the curse hit she faded away. Then the green curse blazed over the boy, but nothing seemed to happen for a few moments, as the boy looked both dead and alive. The green light hugged him before sweeping out and disintegrating the dark one, his tormented soul fleeing as the child lost consciousness.

The Boy-Who-Lived would never know the love of his mother, but forever know she loved him, and would know, no matter the pain he was put through that he was loved. Always. He could feel their embraces in that moment between sleep and the waken world: a wonderful feeling he treasured above all others.

Harry Potter gasped as he sat up dizzily in bed. He ran his right hand through his mess of black hair and his green eyes blinked furiously in the dim light of the hospital wing. It was that dream again. That dream of those. He couldn't tell but he felt they were the reason he survived so much. They were always there when he needed comfort, and those odd girls he couldn't quite see who came to his dreams stopping him from doing something truly stupid just because it was expected.

Harry tended to do things differently because of these weird ghosts in his dreams. He felt like they might be his subconscious trying to keep him from falling for some of the obvious stupidity that went on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, most of which centred around the Headmaster.

He didn't much trust the old man has anyone's best interest at heart.

Dumbledore did tend to allow dangerous crap to go on around the school after all. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes before picking up his glasses and placing them on his face. They were not much but they allowed Harry to see fully – well better than without. The fact was, Harry wanted to buy new glasses but every chance he got somehow something or someone stopped him. It was the same with muggle clothes. It was like someone wanted to keep Harry looking like a wreck in the muggle world, and then in nice new robes in the wizard world, while somewhat blind in both places.

"Harry," He was startled by that moron minister as he came into the hospital wing followed by the greasy jerk Snape. Harry looked around to see Hermione, his bushy haired friend sitting up opposite him looking confused.

"I'm glad you're awake," the Minister said. "Don't worry, we've captured Black and he'll soon be receiving the dementors kiss!" he said as if that was what Harry would want, and looking around saw Ron sleeping in a bed and Dumbledore had a momentary spark in his eyes as he was standing nearby.

"W-what!?" he demanded in a panic. "But he's innocent. It was Peter Pettigrew; he was Ron's rat: an animagus!"

"What nonsense, I saw no such thing!" Snape sneered out smugly. "Maybe Black confounded Potter and co!"

"I am not…!"

"Yes, yes, distraught and cursed," the Minister agreed.

Harry didn't hesitate to launch out of bed. "You murder him and I'll kill you!" he hissed out, his green eyes dark with warning. "Sirius is innocent you blabbering retard! Give him a fucking trial!"

"Now, now, Mr. Potter," the Minister said gulping and taking a step back, surprised he was afraid of a child. "I'm sure after a night's rest you'll feel differently. He is responsible for your parent's murder after all!"

"No, moron cowards like you are!" he retorted surprised Dumbledore hadn't stepped in yet. "You can't even give justice to a man, and your too bloody chicken to say, Voldemort!" he sneered as everyone flinched but Dumbledore… and Ron didn't only because he was still unconscious.

Fudge just turned up his nose. "Come on Severus, I'm sure you'll want to watch this," he said smugly before leading the eager grease-ball out with him.

"Harry!" Hermione finally found her voice and reprimanded. "Threatening the Minister like that is inexcusable."

"Now, now Miss. Granger…" Dumbledore finally reprimanded with a knowing smile. "Harry is right to be angry with a system that is failing just because of a foolish man's hate and another's greed!"

"But Professor," she replied heatedly. "He was rude and threatened a teacher and the Minister," she said, which really wound Harry up.

"That wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Sirius is the only family I have left and they're going to murder him!" he retorted heatedly as all she cared about was authority and how they were ''always' 'right''.

"Now, Miss. Granger, we must hurry I think," the old man said smilingly. "I think three turns will do it," he said confusing Harry but Hermione climbed out of bed quickly, like him she wore her muddy uniform still, but neither were wearing shoes or socks.

"A-are you sure Professor?" she asked as she pulled out a huge gold chain with a tiny hourglass attached. "This is illegal, and we could mess with…"

"Of course Miss. Granger," he agreed smiling as she put the hourglass around Harry as well as herself. "I believe we can save more than one innocent life tonight," he said with a smirk before she twisted the hourglass once, twice, three times.

Then the world blurred and all Harry could see was the world around him. It seemed to melt backwards, and made him feel safe, which was surprising as all he could see was Hermione after a few moments as the world blurred backwards.

Then he saw them, two fairy-sized girls. Though they didn't have wings or clothes. They looked no older than him, and one seemed to have a black hourglass on her left cheek while the other had three wiggly lines on her right cheek. The little fairy girls were identical twins, and had bright blue eyes and brunette hair to their shoulders.

The two little 'things' seem familiar and giggled as he blushed about their naked states as they flew closer. They were simply beautiful creatures and looking closer he could see they actually did have wings of transparency – like energy so profound he wasn't supposed to ever look at it head on, so he couldn't, but at certain angles they still reflected the light around them.

Their pretty little smirks made Harry feel safer than ever when the hourglass one and the wiggly line one stroked the hourglass still in Hermione's hand. Hermione hadn't seen them Harry could tell, and he wondered as they blinked away. Then Harry felt sick and vile burble in his stomach as the world around them started moving faster and faster.

Harry watched the castle as it was dismantled and the world around them as they hovered in the air, and watched the changes over and over.

"Harry, what's… this is impossible!" Hermione cried out as they disappeared and reappeared somewhere else collapsing to the grassy ground breathlessly and dry-heaving up nothing.

"I… I don't know," he replied groggily feeling like crap as he pulled himself up from the grass to his knees looking to Hermione as she sat up looking sicker than Harry felt. "Where the hell are we Hermione, and what the hell is that?" he asked pointing to the now shattered hourglass on the chain.

"I don't know where we are," she said worriedly looking around but all they could see was empty fields. "B-but the hourglass is… well a magical means to travel through time. That's how I've been getting to all my classes."

"So you've been fucking with reality just to get to go to every class Hogwarts has!?" he demanded angrily and applaud. "Are you bloody stupid? Or better yet are the teachers stupid?"

"Now Harry, don't talk like that!" she reprimanded in annoyance. "I knew what I was doing and so did the teachers!"

Harry just grabbed the chain tearing it from her neck looking furious. She for once backed down and looked scared.

"So you know what you're doing when you play with time you stupid idiot! I always suspected the teachers were freaking morons, but I let the stone and diary business drop, but TIME TRAVEL!" he hissed causing her to flinch. "For something as trivial as extra fucking lessons…!"

"Trivial!" she came back in anger. "This is my future you're talking about!"

"You're fucking muggle raised, so why muggle studies!?" he roared back. "Or divination when you knew it would mean shit to you!"

"I wanted to get a perspective on how wizards view muggles!" she yelled back as if she has to be correct.

"Oh, then I'll tell you!" he retorted angrily. "The wizards are under the false belief that they're superior or smarter, when the muggles are. They're so retarded that they can't even call simple things by their real name! Because they're smug, arrogant shits…!"

"Take that back!" she demanded heatedly, tears falling from her eyes.

Harry just sighed as he stood up. "You know what Hermione, fuck you! I'm out of here. I hope you'll get along here in what ever year it is all alone!" he said before quickly choosing a direction and taking off leaving her sobbing by herself. "Bloody idiots!" he mumbled. "Giving children super weapons!" he sighed in frustration.

Harry walked for quite a while before his stomach started growling and he pulled out his wand, looking around; he was alone. He felt a little guilty about leaving Hermione, but she thought she knew everything so screw her. He didn't want her to get him into trouble for some crap like using magic in front of muggles or something and end up being burnt at the stake or whatever.

Harry knew he couldn't conjure anything, as for one he's only tried a little of that, and two it's not very edible. So he would have to use cutting magic to kill something, or find some fruit or vegetables.

It also didn't help that the only magic book he had was a book Professor Lupin gave him earlier… sometime… damn, well to him that afternoon. His dad, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, wrote it. It was supposed to be full of useful spells the prankster team had used or thought was useful, but Lupin did seem like a responsible guy so Harry might find some useful things for his survival.

Harry was about to go looking for a rabbit or something when he heard several sets of hooves clomping on the dirt and getting closer, so he quickly put a translation spell on himself, surprised at his quick thinking as it was near first in his book. He only looked it over and hoped the spell lasts long enough as it was not permanent and this was the first time Harry had used it.

The spell was quite simple as it translated all languages, but the more you heard and spoke it the quicker you actually learnt the actual language. So it should come in handy, and if he was still in Scotland even then he might need help with their accents, dialect, and use of old words.

They soon came into view ridding several different horses and Harry quickly removed and threw his tie away along with managing to rip off the badge on his robe praying that robes were commonplace, or at least common enough.

Several men with swords and armour pulled to a stop, one of them pulling two spare horses, a black and white one fully saddled up with an imperial seal on the blanket under the leather saddles.

"Boy, what are you doing here, are you alone?" the lead man asked, demanded and Harry wasn't too sure about the language but noticed some Latin to it.

"I got l-lost heading to…!" he tried thinking of something but couldn't come up with anything good without knowing where or more importantly when he was.

"The capitol!" a large man on a white horse said laughingly. "You wish to join the prestige of our armies!?"

"Umm… yeah, that's right," he replied thinking quickly as he knew he was… well somewhere with an empire that was not Britain.

"Then choose a horse boy and you may travel back to Rome with us!" he said with a wicked grin causing Harry to gulp and look the two spare horses over nervously. The man laughed some more. Harry didn't like the fact he might have to suffer the rest of his life as a solider in the Roman Army; maybe they would have other mage there as this was long before magic erased itself from the muggle world.

"First time ridding, kid. It's easy, and the Court would look favourable on a boy who can ride!"

Harry took a deep breath as he was offered the reigns for the white horse and petted its muzzle trying to calm it as it made some noses of protest, but after a moment of uncertainty he calmed and Harry fumbled a bit to get on before the laughing large man grabbed his robe and hoisted him on.

Harry gulped as he copied them and they all started trotting in the way they had been travelling. Harry found it wasn't so bad. It was actually quite fun, and he felt at ease. He remembered that to have some control over animal behaviour he had to be confident as they could sense weakness.

"So, what is your name boy," the leader of the men asked, his hard eyes on Harry as they trot.

"H-Harry," he replied trying to keep his concentration on the horse. This was his first time ridding after all.

"Do not pay so much heed to your steed," the man said as he realised Harry was trying too hard. "And what kind of name is Harri…? I see, it must be a shortening of Hurrius," he said as his eyes softened and Harry nodded quickly in agreement.

"Umm… yeah, I'm…" he had to think of something quick. "My, err… I don't have a family, so I decided that I would join the army, but I guess my sense of direction isn't very good!"

"Isn't very good?" one laughed. "You were heading the completely wrong direction! But you are young. You shall learn!"

 **Authors Note:** **Last one for a few hours, but more to come as I get back into the habit of writing. Fave. Follow. Review.**


	14. The Darkness (HP-Naruto-Twilight)

**The Darkness  
**

It was a normal bright and sunny afternoon in Konoha Hidden Leaf Village. The birds sang occasionally and the kids were mucking about and playing their games in the streets, and emotions in this crazy little town of ninja were high as they were this time each year.

October tenth: the anniversary of the Kyuubi no Yoko's defeat at the hands of their beloved Yondaime Hokage, but that fortunate victory cost them his life, and they had very little to take their anger out on.

However, fortune favoured them this day as the demon brat had just exited the academy, and they lay in wait on his path home.

Today was that little bit more pleasant as they had gotten some all-seeing Hyuuga to help in capturing it, so they could beat the crap out of it and hope it died for all the pain it had caused them, so it wouldn't be able to escape, and certainly not hide.

 _Not this time._

Little did these arrogant fools know that in getting revenge for their beloved Hokage within the heavens (or inside the death gods' stomach) that their Hokage would be furious with them, but he could do nothing even if he knew about it?

Therefore, when sweet little, and adorable Hinata Hyuuga (from the 'demon boys' class) was completing her daily routine of stalking… um following her crush home to make sure he was safe she got a terrible surprise.

Hinata's pail lavender pupils were shocked to see several small mob groups jump out at her Naruto-kun. Though, perhaps she shouldn't be so surprised as she saw the hate these mean people has for him when Naruto was always such a nice boy to everyone even when he shouldn't be.

"Kill the demon!"

"Make the thing suffer!"

"Let's skin it alive!"

"Yeah let's teach this thing the meaning of pain!"

"Let's do it up the ass!"

"…"

"…"

"Umm… I mean let's stab it violently up the ass! W-with a-a-a knife. Yeah, a very sharp knife and nothing else!"

"…"

"Y-yeah… let's get the demon…"

"Where's it gone?"

"There… it's trying to escape!"

"It's not trying. That things getting away, lets get it!"

Hinata just watched with wide frightened eyes as Naruto ran faster than she had ever seen him move before. The blonde boy even looked back with a smirk on his lips as he leapt up onto the rooftops and out of her sight with a few furious ninja hot on his trail, and the civilians taking the path in the general direction he went.

Hinata felt hot tears prickling her eyes as she slumped back against a wall. Some of those ninja were from her own family. The sort of jerks that even had the gull to call her a failure even to her face and she was supposed the heir of her family.

She felt for the first time in her short eight years of life: anger… no it was more like rage as she clenched and unclenched her fists and ground her teeth. They treated such a good person as Naruto like crap while other less savoury people got everything and anything they wanted? Her own family too? Why did she want their acknowledgement again? Why the heck should she care what they think of her when they attack innocent academy students?

Hinata's right fist slammed into the wall cracking it with a spike of her chakra; her eyes widened with a small awed smiled coming to her lips as she thought of her crush and prayed he would be okay. She wouldn't let anybody tell her right from wrong if they didn't know it. She would define who she was; not a stupid clan full of hateful bigots.

Sighing, Hinata tried to calm her self down as she pulls her self away from the wall and hopped out on to the path wondering whether Naruto could have actually done something wrong. If he had surely the Hokage would have sent his people to bring the blonde in for reprimand and punishment.

It was even Naruto's birthday and Hinata hadn't managed to leave his present somewhere for him to find yet like she did each year for the passed couple. Though, she supposed she could just leave it on his doorstep for when he got home and promised that next year she would be able to give it to him face to face. She almost snorted angrily at herself for being such a chicken.

"Yeah man did you see that demon freak running like a coward!"

"Ha-ha… yeah dude that was awesome. If I weren't so high I would like to get some kicks and punches in too!"

The two young men stopped on their trip as an eight, nearly nine year old girl now stood glaring at them in absolute rage. Her short dark purple hair seems to stand up and drift with static electricity and her normally soft and kind eyes were hard as steel and as cold as ice, with an explosive tint of liquid silver swirling with destructive emotions.

The veins bulged around her eyes outwards and down her face; neck and possibly further. They had never seen the byakugan like it. She was intimidating even though she only wore her baggy jacket, bicycle shorts and standard blue ninja sandals.

The two men took half steps back before they were unable to move further, their breathing came out ragged, and sweat started to pool all over as she took one step closer, having only just now discovered the instinctual genjutsu of killing intent (ki. The projection of ones own anger and want to kill). If anyone were to ask whether she would have been capable of such killing intent before now they would have laughed, and laughed hard at the mere thought.

The men dropped to their knees whimpering as she took another step forward her ki only getting worse as both grown men lost control of their bladders, and created little puddles as tears begin to poor out of their eyes.

"P-please!" one whimpered… Hinata was not sure which as she saw red, and didn't care as she placed the tip of a finger on each of their shoulders before stepping back her ki disappearing as if it was never there, and both men sighed relief.

"You ever think of harming MY Naruto-kun again, and I will rip you apart from the inside out!" she hissed harshly as she turned her back on them.

She had only taken a few steps away when both men screamed out in agony as blood exploded out of both sides of their shoulders she had touched. She just continued walking with no sign of emotion in her expression except curiosity as she gazed down at her fingers in wonderment. Maybe she was not the failure after all… perhaps she just needed the right motivation… maybe she just needed to look at her family's style at a different angle to the rest of her family.

Yes, she would get stronger even if it means doing things different from the rest of the clan. Them with their stupid subtlety and blocking their enemy's chakra points… why bother. No, her enemies will become blood by her feet even if someday she had to fight this whole village. She would do anything for her Naruto-kun.

Hinata wondered whether those stupid civilians were going to tell on her; not that it matters. No one would believe that she was capable let a lone that she could possess the guts or disposition to attack anyone.

Hinata wondered mildly whether she might be somewhat… nuts. She supposed that she could be, and after the way she had been mentally abused by her clan over the years who could blame her for finally cracking?

 **The Darkness**

Naruto sighed in relief as he escaped down into the sewers, though this area was new to him. He also knew that there were some pretty strong seals around him that made it near impossible for anyone to detect people in the sewers, and he was pleased that that included Hyuuga.

He didn't have a clue what their problem was… well if you discount the fact that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed away within him. It didn't take a genius to figure that out, and after so many years of being called demon this and demon that, fox bastard and whatever other 'imaginative' names they came up with. Well he did some research and came to the conclusion that he was a Jinchuuriki, (a demons prison/living sacrifice), and now they took out their anger on him.

Now most people who know Naruto. Really knew him would believe that he was both stupid enough and naive enough to believe they had every right to treat him like crap. However, they would be mistaken in this belief. It just made Naruto hate them. They even forced their children to hate him.

Naruto remembered once when he was but four, maybe five when it was his birthday, and he had wondered out of his apartment for need of food when he was accosted by several angry mothers prattling on about him staying away from their 'normal' children. The next thing he knew was he was not only curled up on the floor in pain after the mothers had brutally attacked him, but they then praised and encouraged their children to beat him while he was down, little boys and girls; it was sick.

One such child had been a pink haired girl, (the ring leader's daughter); he had once protected her from bullies, and the glee on her face while beating little Naruto was something he would never forget or forgive. From that day on Sakura Harano became a loud mouthed bitch destined to be an Uchiha's most vocal and annoying fan girl, and number one pranking victim, (and Naruto loved to make sure she knew it was him while leaving no evidence for the bitch to prove it).

Some people in the academy seemed to think that Naruto pranked Sakura to get her attention (some believe it was him, but what the fuck could they do with no proof?), but he did it for vengeance, (a word most would not associate with such an 'idiot'). However, in this place that wanted to torture and torment him he had to adapt and learn faster than any normal boy should just to survive, as he had realised nobody else was going to protect him.

It was why Naruto's evasion skills were above par, and in high chuunin levels, and his stealth skills were even higher. Somewhere in the region of low to mid jonin, but it was traps (pranks) that he really excelled in as they came in handy to set them up to assist escape and for revenge against the village. Naruto was the only one who could be pissed at the Forth Hokage's choice in prison; no one else had that right.

However, all of his skills aside nobody within the academy thought he was worth anything because he sucked at taijutsu, and his chakra control was appalling, (well who would expect more from a child with more chakra than all of the students, all years plus the instructors put together?) And they were too stupid to notice his problem and help with better and better control exercises.

Even Naruto's latest instructor Iruka Umino, (the only teacher so far that seems not to hate him) didn't seem to care about his progress even though Naruto asked for extra help with chakra control. The guy only went on to a full blown lecture about giving him extra help would be unfair on the others.

That had royally bothered Naruto because in his eyes some students needed more help than others for all kinds of reasons, (plus the fact a large portion of his class came from ninja families who would no doubt help them all they needed – how is that fair?)

However, what bothered Naruto the most was one Sasuke Uchiha's fan-girls. The moody bastard practically had all of these cute girls eating out of his hands and he didn't want to know. Though, what added the icing on the cake was that these girls just didn't get the hint that Sasuke would obviously like fan-boys.

Heck, Naruto had seen many of the Uchiha's fan-girls getting crushed by his 'let downs' yet they go back for more. Someday Naruto would just like to kick all of their asses for being so thick. The class didn't just contain them and Sasuke

Naruto didn't get what they even saw in the guy, and had been considering an experiment to see whether dark and hateful bastards (that in Sasuke's case will most certainly be an abusive husband that only Mary's for the need of children to carry on his clan of douche-bags) would get the girls fawning over him instead.

Shaking his head clear a little Naruto continued his little tour of the (as of yet unexplored section of the) sewers.

Naruto had realised that he at least had one fan-girl. She may think he was too stupid to notice the poor shy girl stalking him but his senses were much better than they should be. He was not sure whether that was because of Kyuubi or having to adapt to survive, either way he knew when she was spying on him, with or without her byakugan.

Hmm… Naruto wondered whether those eyes actually saw everything (as in through clothes). Could they be a whole clan or perverts? Well thinking of perverts made him pause to think as he came to the conclusion that all humans were perverted in some way and enjoyed 'perverted' things.

Naruto held in an embarrassed snicker as it hadn't been too long since he discovered the game of 'bedtime pleasure' and making himself feel good. It made him wonder how much better it would feel to have a girl do all of those naughty things to him in those perverted little orange books he managed to get hold of for study, along with porn mags to study for use with henge as it made sense to not only know the human anatomy in theory and internally but knowing that different men, and different women don't all look identical while naked, and that aspect was the most difficult to replicate, and practically all ninja just aren't that capable, but he wanted to be better than that.

Some people were bigger or smaller in certain areas, or had more or less hair on their bodies, or more fat or muscle. It was the reason his transformations were so flawless through study so he could estimate someone's body completely, so he could make a 'perfect' transformation. Along with the transformations he had been eager to watch people, their body language, mannerisms, speech impediments, or accents etc. and learn to mimic these things, as he realised that it was mainly the little things that could give you away. Though, it would be near impossible for anyone to see through his illusions. It's just a matter of time before he started testing his infiltration skills here on the civilians, as he wanted to be a old school ninja and take down his enemy without jumping out in front of them like ninja these days, just like from the large old book he had gotten from someone a few birthdays ago… his mysterious birthday gift giver, the first gift they ever gave him. It was his inspiration.

He quite liked reading Come Come Paradise too actually, though he supposed they could do with a more complex plot-line. Though, it was the porn that he found interesting because it gave a great insight into the minds of men and women alike, which Naruto figured could be used to manipulate them. Some of the stuff men and women write into the mags about (their dark, pervy fantasies) could be plain sick and creepy, but if they lead Naruto to an easily casualty free (for his side) mission he supposed he could do what it took, even if he became an eccentric nut-bar like many of the villages ninja.

Naruto sighed as he paused his trip through the sewers as he barely noticed something different about the wall he was next to. It was covered in a thick layer of lush green vines and the brick colouring was most certainly different.

Frowning in thought, Naruto ran the fingers of both hands through his spiky sunny blonde hair, before he took a deep breath and started tugging the vines and tearing them away. Some of the more stubborn vines he pulled out a kunai to help him carve them away.

His sky blue eyes were getting more and more excited as he realised that the wall was a slightly different colour (newer) and certainly wouldn't have noticed if not for one small fact. Naruto's eye sight was better (in terms of clarity) than a Hyuuga's (well he figured as mush as Hinata-chan (he only called her 'chan' to himself as he didn't want people to pick on her if they became friends) had never just zoned off staring at odd colours that the sun's rays sometime produce).

It didn't take Naruto too long to get the section of wall clear and sink all of the vines into the sewage water behind him with a huge grin. He ran his fingers carefully over every inch of the wall he could reach for a moment before standing up straight, and reaching up, he touched a certain brick and with a spike of chakra it sank into the wall as he pushed and he heard a click.

However, nothing happened causing Naruto's grin to widen. Of course it wouldn't be that easy, but one quick blast of chakra through his left foot, and a kick to a floor level brick and a seal grid lit up bright gold on the wall. One look was all Naruto needed before biting his thumb and wiping his blood across a certain command seal in the grid.

The seal flashed red for less than a second before it faded away as the walls bricks began to meld, shift and moved out of Naruto's way leaving a doorway that leads in through a tunnel with torches igniting to lead the way.

As Naruto entered he wasn't surprised that the door sealed itself after him, but he just ignored it and kept walking. He came across a few wooden doors which led to a few dungeon cells, a few dusty and unused sleeping quarters, a kitchen/dinning chamber large enough to fit a couple of the academies classes nicely, and a nice sized library stocked with scrolls he decided he would check out later.

Naruto also came across a huge room stacked with all sorts of armour, clothes, and weapons from kunai to spears to heavy blade swords, and even from what he could see the odd zambato, and a huge staircase leading down into a giant and tall training facility.

However, it was the last room at the end of the hallway that he discovered that made Naruto gasp in shock and disgust. It was certainly some sort of facility used for experimentation with huge cylinders containing dead (things) within. Veils of goop, and he almost puked as he saw the pickled head of some boy who looked younger than him.

Though, that was nothing to the demonic heads in vats' (red monsters, grey monsters, blue monsters, some with horns or flaking lizard skin, he shivered), or the odd red eyeball with little back tomoe in glass jars. Though, he was almost certain they were probably dead. He sure hoped so as those weird grey eyes with the squiggly lines next to them were giving him the creeps worse than any, it looked like they were staring right into his soul.

Shaking those thoughts away Naruto continued wondering what would no doubt make an awesome home. It would be very unlikely that he would get robbed in his new home. Though, he would be sure to never come into that room again, and sealed it off. Somebody really abandoned an awesome secret lair so Naruto wasn't going to bemoan one room out of many being a mad scientists laboratory.

It took Naruto a few moments to find the main desk, and some research notes. He skimmed through some and frowned. Whoever used to use this place was certainly long gone, but he had wanted to make bloodline limits (give people special tricks/powers that only they could use) and had even started capturing demons to use in his experiments.

Sighing, Naruto put the papers back and moved off (planning to leave) when he noticed a dark shimmer. He frowned in awe as he found a small stone basin with some kind of black liquid lightning within. It was strange how the odd concoction has some kind of beauty to it that he had never seen before.

Naruto was cautious as he took a closer look, but that didn't stop what happened next from happening. The liquid lightning pulsed once before flying up at him, and smashing full pelt into his face… more accurately his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears, pooling into him. Naruto only managed to cry out in shock before he crumpled to the ground unconscious, his body giving a few twitches before going completely limp.

 **The Darkness**

Naruto sighed and groaned as he woke up in a dark, dank, sewer? In the water? He could aways see better than a regular person in the dark, but never this well. It was like the world around him had been placed under a multi-spectrum night vision lens, but instead of seeing everything in green, Naruto saw it all with a bronze overlay like an old photo – only – kind of nearing a time where colour photos would be a thing and skipping any black and white phase, so Naruto could still see defined colours.

It was so amazing being able to see so – strangely that it took Naruto longer than he would care to admit to remember he was lost – or stolen away – or – who knew? Naruto didn't, so he looked around trying to make good use of his new sight in this place.

Naruto knew he wasn't in the sewer before. He was in his new home – near the sewer? Sure. In the sewer? At a stretch. But not actually the sewer. So what the heck happened? Shaking his dizzying head clear Naruto scanned his lank and boring surroundings with his new vision as he pulled himself to his bare feet when looked down, surprised to see himself completely naked.

"Well, okay, weirder things have happened right?" Naruto asked himself in wonder, letting his voice echo on for endless depths, as he couldn't think of anything weirder happening so looked around. It didn't look anything like Konoha's sewer so he didn't have a clue how to get out or where he actually was.

"Come to torment me with what I can't have now have you little boy?" a soft childish voice called out amusedly. "Hmmm..." the voice purred sensually. "You'll grow into a fine young man someday... for a pathetic human at least! I think I have time to wait for you to mature a little. I am very patient. My Master!"

Her voice praised and mocked and praised again all at the same time as she spoke. Her voice didn't have an echo like Naruto's had, but it sounded like it came from far away and right next to him at the same time. It was as if her voice surrounded him.

Naruto was startled and spun around to see a nine year old red haired girl with sharp looking fangs and clawed nails, (toes and feet), and nine adorable foxtails floating about behind her naked body. Though, her long red hair covered her non-existent chest area, (it hanging to her waist), with cute fox ears to the side of her head, pointed above her.

Naruto could clearly see her smooth lower area between her legs as she watched him unashamedly, and bringing a huge blush to his checks as he covered himself with his hands. She just watched him with amusement shining in her crimson slanted eyes unashamed.

The only bit of 'clothing' she wore was a scarlet coloured leather collar with a couple of black silver chain links down from her throat by a piece of black metal attached to the collar with a black metal tag that read:

'PROPERTY of NARUTO UZUMAKI'

It was in large red kanji that had a slight glow to it. Naruto almost startled and fell over as he saw that. Her gaze followed his and she smiled while rolling her eyes as a perfect little clawed nail on her right index finger flicked the black metal making it ting and spin to reveal the other side that read:

"SEAL'

It was just one word, but Naruto wondered how one little collar and piece of metal could hold something as powerful as the Kyuubi.

"K-Kyuubi... -chan?" he asked in shock and unsure whether the 'chan' was the right move or not.

Naruto blinked and Kyuubi had circled him. She moved at such unreal speeds, but his head and eyes followed every appraisal she made of his body before she was standing in front of him again with a toothy grin.

Kyuubi bowed her head in a nod while still smiling. "It is I, My Master... Kyuubi no Yoko! The Nine-Tailed Fox Daemon!" she said as she turned her bow into a gracious curtsy and a sweep of her left hand. "I see your upgrade is going well..." she commented whimsically.

"Upgrade?" Naruto asked in confusion and he had since forgotten to hide his bits from this ancient creature who was taking the form of a girl his age; to fool him perhaps?

"I must say I approve of your new outfit Naru-sama!" Kyuubi appraised to cause him a deep blush and ignoring his question. "It's very much an improvement over that normal orange monstrosity you ware wearing," she chimed delightedly, his cheeks just tinting brighter. "Hmm… I bet you expected me to be scarier, and possibly male?" she asked the blonde boy, and he could only nod. "And probably older looking if I could take human form?" He could only nod again causing her to giggle.

"Well, I can answer your questions easily," she said smilingly. "When I was sealed I reverted into a newborn the same as you, though thankful never lost anything else like power or knowledge.. I was annoying for a few years though as I was such an annoying little kit. Anyway, why do men automatically assume that because I'm so powerful that I'm a guy? Nibi is a girl too; but she doesn't get this kind of crap because she's an adorable little kitty-cat and everybody thinks cat-girls when thinking cat demon... we're not technically even demons... we're forces of nature, and-."

Kyuubi sighed as she stopped herself from any more ranting and gave her Master a sheepish shrug.

"Uhh… sorry," Naruto said nervous, but sincerely.

She just grinned, though it had a sinister sparkle to it this time. "There is no need for you to apologise to me My Master. I am your property now," she shrugged but was amused as his eyes widened as though the collar and tag gave hints; he was trying to ignore them as he wasn't sure owning a person would be easy, but owning a demon – nature fox-girl wouldn't be simple at all. "This is why I choose this form as it will make both of us more comfortable with each other as its close enough to human and still be desired without you having to be a freak with bestiality fetishes."

"Er," Naruto didn't know how to answer that and had to work out what bestiality was from context and grimaced. "Y-you don't seem as bad as everyone says you are Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said sheepishly as he chose widely to change the subject. "The way the village acts towards me I wouldn't be surprised if they were the one's to have attacked you."

Kyuubi smiled lightly at his words but he was sure he noted a hint of sadness in her expression before it disappeared for a brief flash of anger, her red eyes almost glowing with power.

"Filthy shinobi from this village!" she hissed out her eyes and expression looking wild now with fury as she moved, blinking from where she was to stand right before Naruto with little fists curled cutely into fists as she looked up at the slightly taller boy.

"All I can tell you is they all wore masks," she continued coldly. "They tried to use some powerful seal to control me. It hurt a lot and I fought back killing several of them. They fled back to this village, and I still smell their scent a lot when we were near the Hokage Tower – well you do. You just don't realise it. Though, I don't believe the blonde human that sealed me had anything to do with the attack. It was most likely some ploy to use my power to overthrow him blowing up in everyone's faces.

"It's why I'm not a big fan of most humans. They are greedy thinking everyone else is out to get them. They attack an innocent child, and the pain we suffer because of greedy self-centred humans is unjust and unfair."

"Y-you mean you feel it too?" Naruto asked in shock and afraid of the answer.

Kyuubi nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. I cannot see into your mind... see the real world, but I can experience your emotions, pains, pleasures, senses, and see into your dreams. Or perhaps I should say I'm forced too; it's a part of my punishment, Master."

"I see," he muttered quietly with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

Kyuubi frowned at him in annoyance. "Master!" she reprimanded making him look straight at her wondering why she would so willingly call him master. "None of this was any of your fault. They are to blame for the trouble they've caused us both. But I have a good feeling our luck has just changed."

"Huh?"

"Whatever happened to knock you out has changed your genetic make-up, and from what I can tell has given you some very strange abilities."

"It did?" he asked with hope shining in his eyes completely forgetting his modesty now as he was long since passed caring, as he pulled her soft form into his arms and she snuggled for a few minutes while they both held on and relished in the contact before Kyuubi finally pulled back with a soft smile while all nine of her long fluffy red tails swished about behind her in happiness.

"Yes. Whatever that stuff was... it was pretty powerful demonically," she agreed; her eyes looking down his body, a small smile forming as she likes what she saw, and almost couldn't wait for them to grown up a few more years. Naruto would make a very good master. She laughed a little as it took him a moment to realise her eyes had wondered and he blushed brightly and quickly covered herself as she continued. "This power is dark, Master, so you should be weary. I have used my power to manipulate it to our goals. Our future, Mater! It is the power to see beyond; to the World of Fade. Or more literal: Hell."

She then went on to tell him about Hell, and the Fade; about how the greed of men had brought the hell dimension so close to the Earth, and that demons, devils, fallen, all of the monsters from horror story's really did exist, and those that were in the World of Fade would not be able to interact with him physically unless he wanted them too.

It was a long complex explanation where she taught him some simple seals that he could place on some eyewear to block out the World of Fade from his vision, and with plenty of meditation he could block out the sounds from Hell and improve his chakra control.

Naruto woke with a start as he quickly sat up and shivered as he felt around his body, releaved to find his clothes, but after Kyuubi complaining multiple times about the colour, he just hoped there would be something more appropriate he could acquire.

However, he grimaced in horror as he looked up to see a creepy silvery moon seemingly in the room and looks around as he could see too much. It now looked as if everything in the lab was alive causing his heartbeat to increase painfully in his chest.

Naruto was quick to get to his feet and run through the lab, slamming the door behind himself panting painfully for breath.

"F-first things f-first," he muttered shakily to himself. "Find some glasses and add on that seal before going anywhere!"

He cringed at all of the red light, wondering how all of this red light existed when the Fade Moon was silvery.

'I like red,' a voice carefully whispered at the back of his mind.

Naruto sighed with a small smile. Now Kyuubi could freaking hear him, and talk to him. She did say that the seal holding her had changed a little, but this. Well, at least he'll be able to get her assistance when he needed it now.

 _ **The Darkness**_

Harry Potter was having a horrible time at Hogwarts this year – his second – even worse than last year when he had to protect the Philosopher's Stone from that raving lunatic 'Professor' Quirrell.

Harry just didn't get all of these nut jobs he had to associate with. Like his aunt and uncle. Did they really have to hate him so much over something as petty as his magical powers? He had always found hating to be so much more tiring.

With Quirrell, the guy allowed a filthy disjointed spirit of an evil douche-bag to share his body causing him to prematurely rot just for power so he could hurt anybody he hated, which was either Harry, blood traitors or 'mud-bloods'. All of that pain he caused himself just to help some jerk who was probably just using him and lying to get what he wanted. That was Voldemort's MO down to a tee.

Voldemort wasn't exactly know for his kindness or his sharing prowess. After all, Voldemort was a Dark Wizard, and not just any normal Dark Wizard, but one who had allowed his hatred and greed to not only corrupt his magic and body but his soul too. The Old Man made Harry feel the need to laugh as he expected people like Voldemort to be shown mercy and pity. It didn't take Harry long to realise that Dumbledore most likely suffered dementia or something equally terrible and needed help and support from professionals, but if anyone else had noticed they were too scared to bring it up.

The only feeling Harry felt like sharing with Voldemort was indifference. Hmm… was indifference even an emotion? He wasn't exactly sure, but Harry didn't cares.

Harry's friends thought he hated Voldemort, and that he even disliked his muggle family. It was not actually true. Neither the Dursley's nor Voldemort could have ever earned any real effort emotion wise from him. Sure Voldemort murdered his parents and the Dursley's had abused him mentally and physically but revenge was a dish best served with all due time and plenty of careful scheming.

Though, Harry had to remember not to go in for one of those over the top plans that Voldemort and Dumbledore liked, as so much could go seriously wrong. Harry would make sure his schemes could change and shift in a moment's notice. The sort of plan that could be winged if need be.

However, he would rather sit down in front of a TV and smile as he watched an amusing comedy or better yet some action or sci-fi (or just a music video). Contrary to popular belief the Dursley's had never locked him up before last summer, and when they went out as long as his chores were complete he was free to watch the idiot box, (one of the best ever inventions, why the Magical World didn't think so he could never tell – what's wrong with these people?).

Shaking away the thought of how crazy the magical people could be with some of the crap they come up with Harry let his mind drift back to the day last year he faced Voldemort. The guy had offered to let him join his army of filthy murderers. He must be thick if he would think for a moment that Harry would join him. He also smelt bad, which in Harry's opinion was reason enough to tell the jerk to go F-himself sideways.

Harry had it bad enough with Dumbledore watching his every freaking move. Now Voldemort… didn't scare Harry the slightest. Dumbledore? Harry was terrified of him. The Old Man was creepy with those twinkling eyes and that smile as if he was in your head watching a memory of when you first realised your pee-pee wasn't just for pee-pee(ing).

Well okay he's almost certain Dumbledore's been free-roaming through his head at his leisure like a free-roam video game (Harry had played his cousins PlayStation – another invention the Magical World should have to go with the TV – well – computers in general would be useful).

Harry most likely wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the nightmares he had been having because of a jinx an older Slytherin put on him, (though he had no proof and at the time didn't know he was jinxed). Well he knew that asking for potions for dreamless sleep could be dangerous as it was not a long term solution and could become addictive, and without REM-sleep he could become seriously ill and mentally unbalanced.

Therefore, it was when Harry was visiting the library to complete some boring potion assignment (torture) that he thought to ask Ms. Pince the school librarian, as she was bound to know of pretty much everything that's not in the restricted section, and if not may have a way of looking it up for him. So he approached the woman and told her of his problem and asked whether there might be a book that could help him.

He found out to his amusement that day that he was the only student in a long while that had actually asked for her assistance in finding the material he needed. He was surprised. He would have expected Hermione to have rambled on annoyingly about books to the poor woman. He guessed students didn't ask because they didn't want the teachers to hear about what they could be looking at.

However, after a few moments she led him down a few isles of books and pulled one off for him. It was a book on the magical defence of the mind (occlumency), and she told him that some of the exercises in it could perhaps help him out, so he booked it out.

Harry hadn't actually just went with the few exercises she suggested, but went the whole nine yards as he read about Legilimency; the act of reading another's memories. He thought he was getting quite talented at redirecting attacks as his mind was attacked several times a day. Though, not by Dumbledore, no, Dumbledore was quite tricky and discrete.

Snape however, was violent and forceful as he was always forcing himself into Harry's head. Harry was just glad that neither Snape nor Dumbledore had discovered Harry was learning occlumency or they would most certainly stop him, or have their free view to laugh at his pathetic life cut off. He supposed Snape was good at one thing; teaching occlumency without realising.

Severus Snape: the Potions 'Professor' was the vilest piece of crap on this Earth. Harry didn't particularly hate him but this was the most hateful person on the planet, and with all of the crap he pulled, Harry found it hard to just be indifferent – apathy wasn't always easy.

Harry had gotten many detentions from Snape just for breathing or other stupid reason, (and lost even more house points). If Harry were stronger he would most certainly contest every point, every detention and every lesson even if it would make no difference to Dumbledore or Snape he could still refuse to attend any and all detentions given by the greasy git.

Harry tried to rid himself of those thoughts as he had a mission in hand. He had to rescue one of his fan-girls: Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley. He had just watched the idiot Lockhart drop down the tunnel leading into the Chamber of Secrets wondering why Ron, (his best bud) had knocked down his super awesome excellent idea of getting a few competent teachers to come with them, or go alone.

Heck, was Ron so dense that he would think Lockhart was useful? Lockhart had already admitted to being a fraudulent piece of scum, so what more proof could Ron need?

Harry shook his head in exasperation as he watched Ron nervously drop down through the tunnel with broken wand in hand, wondering whether he should have perhaps gone first or tried asking for stairs in the serpents tongue. Harry supposed it was too late now as he listened to Ron shooting down the pipe squealing like a two year old girl with a fear of everything.

For most of the year Harry had had to hear Ron telling him how much of a crazed fan-girl Ginny was and now he was being dragged along on another zany adventure he didn't want to be on. It wasn't that he didn't want to save Ginny, but more like he would rather have backup… like McGonagall, or Flitwick, (the tiny guy was a duelling champ after all).

All year Ron had been keeping Harry from making friends with Ginny, and now the boy wanted Harry to rescue a supposed rabid fan-girl? (A really cute one?). To be honest though Harry had some more fanatical fan-girls that neither Ron nor Hermione (his second best friend) tried to keep him away from, or them from him, (he was not even sure whether they had noticed the crazies).

What was the difference? Ginny wasn't mental like them; that's what.

During the year Harry had gotten numerous gifts from fan-girls (Ginny included, but that was just a Christmas gift and he got her something too). Heck, there was this sixth year girl that had given him a pair of her used – 'USED' knickers as a gift and a freaking picture of her wearing them, topless. The picture and panties were hidden away within a magical lock box in his trunk, (after all he was a twelve, nearly thirteen year old boy and she looked smoking hot).

He had even been flashed a few times by some cute girls when he was alone and not on guard for a fan-girl attack. They didn't normally confront him when Ron or Hermione were around, (clever of them). Probably because his two friends would no doubt grass on them. Anyway being alone was something rare as either Hermione or Ron was following him around like a lost puppy dog, which was starting to become troublesome.

Harry was not quite sure what the deal was with some of these fan-girls but he was certain Ginny had never flashed him like a few of her classmates had. Heck, Harry was certain that right now Ginny could barely manage eating while sitting at the same table as him, so flashing him would be far from her mind.

Well Harry wasn't going to mind his fan-girls' too much. He was quite good at checking his food over and managed to thwart that one attempt by those fifth year girls to kidnap him. Though his hormonal near teen self kind of regretted not letting them.

However, his victory over them lead little to be desired in their Defence Classes. Harry blamed Dumbledore for all of the crap teachers he hired over the years, (better luck next year; they could only hope), though Harry half suspected Dumbledore did it for some messed up scheme he was cooking up in his crazy senile head.

Sighing with a roll of his eyes, Harry looked to his left where Moaning Myrtle was floating transparent white realising she was actually quite the looker. He let a small smirk line his lips before giving her a wink and jumping into the pipe. He could hear her embarrassed giggle as he slid down deeper and deeper into the castle.

It had been a few moments when he felt something shift in the huge pipe, but nothing seemed to have happened so he let his mind wonder.

Harry was not bothered at the speed he slid down the pipe, and started as he realised he could have asked Myrtle to fetch help. It was one of those things he realised people didn't think of. The ghosts weren't stupid and were capable of delivering verbal messages.

Harry sighed as he wondered why his trip was taking so long when suddenly he exited, and this time he did yell out in fright as he went flying through the dark air for a couple of seconds before he started falling into the dark depths of some kind of cold and empty cavern praying this wasn't his end.

He sailed through the air screaming and screaming. The air rushed up at him, his school robes billowing behind him and his even raven black hair that he neatly arrayed in tidy disarray with a few cool spells he discovered his first year was now flapping about.

Harry was falling and screaming for so long that he had ran out of breath and even the weird falling tingle in his chest and stomach had disappeared, as he took a large breath to scream some more.

He had only taken one more breaths worth of screaming before he stopped with a frown and folding his arms across his chest in annoyance as he looked down into the darkness in thought. How far could this stupid pit honestly go down? Harry would have to die at some point right? The Earth's core was molten rock after all – or something like that – or would the air pressure get him – or he could suffocate.

After another ten minutes or so Harry had twisted himself and was now falling backwards with his hands behind his head, and his legs crossed relaxing as the wind held his position quite comfortably.

Harry was pretty comfortable, but he was starting to worry about Ginny as he didn't want to meet her in heaven or hell wherever they might go it seemed too soon as no one could count on Ron to hurry to the rescue, and Lockhart? Harry laughed at the thought.

Frowning once more in thought Harry decided to pull out his wand and turn around, looking back into the darkness he pointed his wand down wondering why he hadn't thought of this before now.

" _Lumos!_ " Harry cried out and the tip of his wand lit up. However he frowned in annoyance. "Not bright enough," he muttered to himself (it was still too dark to see much), as he took a deep breath waving his wand in a swift pattern.

" _Excandui lampadis!_ " Harry yelled out triumphantly and a yellow explosion of blazing light erupted from his wand causing him to squint his eyes, as the light lit the immediate vicinity. It was lucky he was too impatient for the teachers to teach him anything useful that he taught himself a few things. (It wasn't like reading was hard, and practical application of magic was quite simple to him to Hermione's jealous displeasure).

Harry finally got to see down with some actual light and frowned while squinting before he yelled out in outrage. "What the…!?" he cried out. "I'm like twenty meters away from the ground… well underground lake!" he muttered angrily as he could just about make out the outline of some kind of seal glowing under the light from his wand, underwater.

"How the heck am I going to get off this blasted seal?" he asked him self in wonder. "I only know a few big spells. Well at least OWL level and the only one I can think of to do anything as all the others are stupid, is dangerous, and I only learnt it because it sounded cool."

Harry sighed in annoyance as he began chewing on his lower lip in thought. "I have no freaking choice do I?" he muttered to himself as he concentrated, turning his face from his wand he pointed it to one side and began moving it fluidly between my fingers for less than a moment before stopping. He braced him self.

"Explosiva Spiritus!" he yelled out trying to make it powerful enough to do what he needed without tearing his arm off, and him crashing into a far wall, falling into the lake all bloodied up and then drowning to death.

The wind in front of his wand imploded before an immense explosion of air tore across Harry's body. He screamed out in pain making sure to keep hold of his wand as his grip tightened, as he was blasted through the air his torch spell fizzled out in the other spells power leaving the explosion of air the only light available as Harry flew sideways and down; he crashed into the water with a painful splash.

Harry just about managed to surface, gasping for breath as his cut up school robes were weighing him down, and he could feel the freezing water seeping through cuts on his body. Harry pulled off his robe and shoes as they were pulling him down the most because of their weight, and this was the first time he had ever swam. Harry supposed their was a first time for everything, and it never looked that haed.

Harry was surprised he had managed to keep his glasses on as he started swimming very slowly, clenching his wand tight and hoping that there weren't any water monsters that might want to eat him.

He didn't know which direction to swim in but chose one and doggie paddled as it was easily the best way as it was too cold to try anything that he may not be capable of, and waste energy trying. Harry's teeth were chattering and his mind felt numb; too numb right then to attempt any magic to light his way.

However, luck was on his side this time as his bare feet (he lost his socks) touched the gravely floor of the lake and he barely managed to drag his sorry arse out of the water and to the dry shore. Harry collapsed for a moment feeling exhausted, but forced his frozen eyes open, and himself to sit up or he might not ever wake up. He could just about brush away a little frost forming on his eyebrows.

Harry shivered violently as he managed to pull himself up, and without a care or much thought hurriedly and painfully pulled his shirt off, then his trousers and even his soaking boxer shorts and dumping them on the ground. At least he didn't have anything to be ashamed of (even at only twelve, nearly thirteen) if someone rescued him, which sounded unlikely since he was supposed to be the hero and that was the way Dumbledore kept it.

"Maybe I should consider a career change, and become a supervillain?" Harry laughed hoarsely. "From all of their laughing it does seem they have more fun!"

Harry sighed shakily as he was quick to use several warming and drying charms on his bruised, cut, and bleeding body. He could feel the charms just managing to do their job but his clothes were a lost cause as he didn't know a charm to siphon water out of material, and his drying charm wasn't designed for that so he would have to leave them and remember if he survived this crap to learn some fire spells, along with banishing and summoning.

But most important. Leave the nakedness part out of any retelling.

Looking around the shoreline Harry flicked his wand gentle with a muttered ' _lumos!_ ' so he could get a good look around and spotted a 'corridor' in the rock side near shore heading off, and a quick look around the small shore told him it was his only way without climbing, or flying, and since the rock was both slippery and sharp, and he couldn't fly without a broom, (though he would have to remember to look into that), he would have to find another way.

In his birthday suit Harry made haste as he still had to rescue Ginny, and he had barely rescued himself yet. At least she would get the most wonderful treat of her life. Her very own heroing adventurer in the buff. He was pretty sure if he ever got that far that he would he too tired to care; she could look all she wanted as long as she was safe and they could get the heck out of this crap hole in the ground.

Harry walked through what he thought was a natural corridor at first, but when it turned into a wooden floor and marble stone walls and became a proper hallway he realised he was mistaken, and barely managed to click the fingers on his free hand, calling the lamps on the walls to spring to life.

"Wow, I hadn't actually expected them to still work," he spoke his mind tiredly, as he took a good look and turned his wand light off. There were cobwebs everywhere. It was lucky Ron wasn't with him with how much he hated spiders.

The torches kept lighting themselves as Harry reached an expanse of hall where the lamps hadn't lit and kept on walking until he reached a massive empty hall, the torches lighting up around the chamber as he stepped in. He was startled and spun round as a wall slid up noisily from the ground blocking off his retreat.

Harry looked around the chamber expecting to see Ginny and her evil captor, but he was the only one in the chamber. Though, at the very far end to him was one small pedestal that looked like it might have been made out of mouldy bone draped in what looked like very soft red silk or satin: on top of it was a simple wooden chalice with something black/deep purple swimming in it.

Harry couldn't help himself as his feet padded softly across the halls dirty wooden floor until he came to a stop in front of the cup. Inside was liquid lightning that burnt with a passion in its intensity and beauty. He could feel the nightmare's lying within this dark concoction but watching it he could not bring himself to believe it was evil or held any intent.

Moving closer, Harry just stared into the bubbling liquid when it rippled within its confines and attacked. Harry had no time at all as he screamed out in agony as the liquid shattered and destroyed his glasses, and burned through his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears travelling into his very being. It only lasted a second before he lost the fight to stay up and crumbled to the floor in a heap.

He would never feel pain like this again.

 _ **The Darkness**_

I'm nearly nineteen years old. This is really childish of me. I feel foolish and pathetic, but I must hear it.

I must hear her voice.

See her pictured in my mind.

Perfection.

Sanity.

Insanity.

What I want.

What I need.

My own Alice.

Take me to Wonderland.

Make my heart beat.

Eat me.

Feed from me.

Make me yours eternal.

I...

I...

I...

I'm too scared to think the other two words and complete that sentence.

I wish I was stronger.

I've really got to stop doing this. It was probably going too far now, all of these foolish, reckless things I've been doing just to hear his voice. It was odd, but it was not even Edward's voice I heard crying out for me to stop any more, but hers: Alice's. Why oh why does her voice have to just turn out to be even more appealing than 'his'? So soft and playful… not tense and worried like his always was.

"Damn! Isabella Swan, pull your self together. You are not…" I trailed off as I reprimanded myself in annoyance. I couldn't even bring myself to say the freaking word… how lame am I?

It's not like I'm homophobic or anything, but I had never before imagined myself liking other girls, yet ever since his voice was replaced by hers, I find myself checking other girls out, and too pleased to have gym, (and getting more aroused than being around any cute boys ever made me). I've reached a low place when I'm happy to have gym class just for a chance to see the other girls in their undies.

I shook my head violently as I took some calming breaths, my hair whipping powerfully in the wind, the clouds slightly darker this afternoon than they were this morning. I'm standing on top of a cliff facing the powerful ocean below, and no before you think it; I'm not here to kill myself.

Nope… you see my friend Jacob (Jake) said he would take me cliff diving today, but he bailed on me so I figured I could go myself, I can swim so I'll be fine… right?

I had considered taking my clothes off as I was wearing a swimsuit under them, but I shivered at the thought and wondered whether I actually had the guts to do this or not as I was very near the stage of chickening out.

I heard her sweet voice egging on coward-Bella while brave-Bella was glaring at the imagined image of my best friend floating before me. That's right. I still considered her my best friend even though she left. I figured Edward made sure she promised she wouldn't even say goodbye. If I ever get the chance to slap him and make it hurt I wouldn't hesitate.

Edward not only broke my fragile heart but chewed down on it, and spat it back out without even leaving my little pixy bandage to help fit me back together in some semblance of working order.

To top things off with my crap-ass life my second to best friend Jake had been making advances at me and the mere thought was sickening.

His pack of friends all expected me to just drop what I've discovered about myself and date him, (I'm not even sure what I want any more). I had gotten into a huge fight about the whole thing with this girl Leah from the res about it. She kept saying stuff about Edward being a complete waste of time and stuff and getting in my face. I snapped and told her why I couldn't be with Jake and why if Edward did come back I would reject him too.

That was weeks ago, and I was surprised she hadn't told anyone. In fact, she was being a lot nicer to me the last time I saw her. Maybe she understood a little how hard it can be sometimes because it is, (after all she has some serious problems herself). I think she might expect me to tell Jake sometime soon, but how do you? I suppose things like this are never easy.

In addition, him being a shape shifting wolf thing. (I refuse to call them werewolves because I'm almost one hundred percent sure they're not). They, have this thing called imprinting where they just connect with someone and that's their mate. Jake hadn't imprinted on me so if I did like him as more than a friend what if we had fallen in love and I don't know gotten married, and then, bam he imprints and screws me over just like Edward did, and just like Sam did to his girlfriend Leah (for her cousin no less), leaving a bitter taste in the poor girls mouth.

I shook my head clear one last time and wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my jacket as I felt tears begin to stir, before looking back into the ocean with a small smile slowly tugging at my lips as a girl I'll never get to kiss screamed my name as I leant forward and leap before I lost my nerve.

It's exhilarating to feel the wind blast by and sooth the skin as the water shot towards me faster and faster. The waves looked larger and larger. I hadn't realised the water was so choppy, or cold as my feet broke the surface and I was sucked under the waves holding my breath I struggled to break the surface and take a deep breath.

Something startled me as I struggled and tried to swim to shore, Alice's voice egging me on. It was a glint of red… red hair? Oh crap I'm so dead either way I don't think I'll live for too much longer. However, a moment later the red disappeared and I started sinking out of breath. I just drifted down, my eyes slowly closing when I suddenly got my second wind, (under the cold black unforgiving waters?).

I felt something warm and soft touching my lips. My eyes fluttered open and widened buggy to see two large green eyes staring into mine. I pulled back slightly in shock as two webbed hands grab my face and force my lips back to hers as she breaths for me once again.

The creature smiled at me as she pulled back slightly, a long glittery fish tail curves down where her legs should be. Scales, going up from her tail leaving smooth skin as they split covering her chest, with two large pink nipples. The sides of her head held a bumpy fin each (where her ears would be), and her hair was bright blue accentuating her beautiful features. Her skin looked to have a light grey colour to it and as she smiled I couldn't help but be dazzled by her perfect fanged smile.

Oh my god… gods, my first kiss with another girl is a freaking mermaid… err merperson? Feck it who cares, I've just been rescued by a mermaid… a real live freaking mermaid. Oh crap her lips are on mine again. 'Oh please Bella don't try to stick your tongue'. To late… my tongue slid passed her lips and found hers as I breathed the air she gave me. I was shocked she hadn't pulled back but rather slid her hands down my sides and wrapped her arms around my waist holding me tighter to her body, and kissing me in return.

I wrapped my arms carefully around her neck as we continued to make out. Oh god am I pathetic or what? Vampires, shape shifting dog… err wolf things, and now a mermaid, what next a werewolf? A dragon or dinosaur? Or perhaps a whole kingdom of fairies? This was just ridiculous. What am I a magnet for the supernatural? What next? Making first contact with aliens? Little green men?

There was an inky burning inside my head as the mermaid slipped from my arms and watched with fascinated concern as I felt like something was invading my being, but I didn't know what. It seemed through the water, through my eyes, nose, mouth, and ears, into my mind and further; through my very soul.

I groaned as my eyes slowly flickered open and I sat up quickly breathing heavily I was soaking wet and sitting on a small docking pier for row boats or something in a small alcove near the ocean and confused. Did I pass out? I groaned tiredly. I guess I imagined the whole damn thing. Yeah, like mermaids really exist. It's complicated enough with all the things that do exist that shouldn't.

Then I almost jumped off the pier and fell in as she was there, tail fully in the water, but her hands folded under her chin as she rest her elbows on the pier smiling at me in relief.

"Thank you…" I said shakily. I wasn't sure what else I could say to my saviour and my first girl on girl kiss. Heck, I suppose it was technically my first real kiss. (Heck, Edward had never kissed me like that). "Huh? Why should I continue to just stare at you, that would be rude," I suddenly replied startled as she hadn't spoken. Her lips never moving and her beauty was radiated by a beautiful glow. The moon?

I turned to look and wish I hadn't. I quickly turned from a ruined world of red with a sickeningly beautiful moon so close I felt as if I could reach up and touch it, to the mermaid to see her staring at me in pity.

"W-what happened?" I asked her in panic. The world couldn't have ended so quickly could it. "Why… what happened to the world, my mum, dad…" I trailed off as she told me. I should say now that just knowing her words without her speaking telepathically or vocally was beyond odd, but she seems able to understand my words or maybe she just knew in reverse or something, and the talking was for my benefit.

"F-Fade?" I asked in horror as she tried to explain what she knew of the World of Fade. The darkness. She could see it and knew normal humans couldn't (I guess I'm not normal), but it didn't exist under water so she didn't have to let it concern her. She could tell the moment that her lips touched mine (I blushed madly here) that I would be able to see it now. Then I could no longer be considered fully human any more.

I couldn't help but sigh tiredly as I swung my legs over the dock to sit next to my new friend, and she moved to hug me between my jeans covered legs, (on retrospect not smart trying to swim wearing denim).

My mermaid friend soon told me she had to leave and go home or her parents would worry, plus something about her sisters being really angry for having to continue keeping the Drainer busy and told me if I wanted to hang that all I needed to do was go to one of the local beaches or docks and call out.

She jumped up from the water into my arms and I was immensely surprised I could hold her as we had a farewell kiss before she dropped back in waved and dived away. I realised here and now, she'll be a great friend.

I was about to stand when I finally realised what she meant by Drainer… vampire. I had really been so close to Victoria and merpeople saved me. I guess even though vampires don't need to breath even they can't fight a mermaid in their domain no matter how strong the vampires thought they were.

I finally pulled my self to my feet and grimaced at the world I saw overlapping the Earth. It made me sick to know that hell was so close to Earth. That people were that evil. I sighed for a moment as I was not sure what to do when I spotted my hands; they were glowing with a marred of colours glaring off the surface like a rainbow in oil. I didn't what to think about it much but my friend Reign had told me that I shined like the saint. I guess she was being literal.

My clothes were hanging off me and still soaking when I began walking, hoping to get home before someone sent out a search and rescue party (if they already haven't), but damn I whined as I looked up to the cliff I dived from, and realised how far my blasted truck was, and grumbled when I felt a pull.

Suddenly - to my shock I was about fifty feet closer. It felt like I moved but yet I was pulled at the same time… well Reign did say I had special gifts, but how was I supposed to use them? I wanted to do that err, flitter thing again… I paused in my monologue as some hideous rotten looking creature slivered across my path grunting and smelling worse than if someone left a fish out in the heat.

I took one step back before I somehow flittered around the creature. I gave it one last glance of disgust as it starred at me with gross puss black eyeballs on stems.

I was gone the next second with the realisation that vampires were not the fastest creatures around… I was a lot faster. I let a grin spread to my lips as I finally flittered, jumping up the cliff, (look at me Edward, freaking graceful, but I bet that's to do with all of my senses seeming sharper and the fact my new found super hearing was pretty cool). I jumped from the top edge doing a little flitter flip before landing on the edge and looking back over to the sea… my new friend's home, a grin splitting my face in two.

I was still a distance from my truck as I didn't jump this near to the breach and parked my truck further down. I was about to flitter the rest of the way when I heard a horrified scream… the scream of a girl. Though the voice sounded quite small I didn't care to think much on it. If I had the power to save someone then I would.

I was gone… just a shadowy blur, and stopped in a clearing shocked. This was not freaking happening to me. In the clearing almost with her back to a huge tree… well mega huge to her was… a fairy with dark tan skin and dark grey/black hair with really dark blue eyes almost black with tears pouring out of them in her horror. Her wings reminded me of dragon's wings, with dark blue and grey/silver pasterns, though one seemed to be busted.

However, what I found disturbing was the poor things little leaf dress was torn off to her side as she tried to cover her modesty with terror in her sweet little eyes. If this wasn't such a horrid situation I would have probably checked her out, pixy or not she was cute.

Unfortunately my eyes moved from the quivering girl if I were to guess I would say she was only fifteen years old (and only about nine, and a bit inches tall).

My eyes narrowed in anger as I turned to the foot tall blue skinned thing. It was naked with a hunch back and a face with huge puss green, grey, and black warts and mismatched teeth as well as one eye higher than the other, and filthy brown fur on the back of his hands, and the smallest stiff penis I could ever imagine. It was just… if I didn't have my new better than thou eye sight I might have not noticed it straight away.

I hadn't realised it at the time but my fingers had elongated slightly and my fingernails grew out very sharp, practically claws and I now had fangs and cross-slanted pupils full of animalistic fury, and my hair thickened, wilder, like fur.

The little blue thing's pecker lost its erection as I growled in rage. The moment I stepped a little closer it lost bladder control, and one second later I flittered and my claws had sliced the thing in two, blood splattering the ground as both pieces of this attempted rapist hit the ground.

I sighed and relaxed as I took a deep calming breath and turned to the fairy admiring my dangerous claws in awe as they retracted, (I may have to find Edward just to cut him up a little and ask him who he was calling a weak little human incapable of taking care of herself).

I looked at the fairy girl to see her looking even more frightened than before. She was no longer attempting to hide her modesty as she was pushing her little bare back up against the tree begging me not to eat her.

"Uh… why would I eat you?" I asked as I gently smiled and dropped to my knees to better speak with her. "I came because I heard your cry of help silly. If you want my trucks not too far from here. I'm sure I can get you something to wear until we get to my house. I think I have some Barbie clothes in my room somewhere that will no doubt fit you," I offered her a smile.

The little fairy nervously wiped her eyes on her arm and looked up at me uncertainly. "Y, you're really n-not going to hurt me?" she asked hopefully with some sniffles.

"Of course not… you just saw what I did. I wouldn't have to be nice to you at all now would I. Plus you're injured sweetie we'll have to see about how best to help your wing heal."

"I'm nearly fifteen ya know!" she suddenly grumbled under her breath about my tone. I just smiled and before she could protest I scooped her up into my hands, her flesh softer than any humans that's for sure. "Hey you're touching me," she complained in embarrassment.

I just rolled my eyes. "Your wings damaged and you're about nine inches tall. It will take ages for you to walk to my truck."

She pouted for a moment before nodding. "Sorry… and thanks for rescuing me and helping."

"That's okay," I replied and she squeaked in shock as I flittered and a few moments later we were next to my rusty old truck.

"Whoa…" the fairy said dizzily before smiling widely. "That was fun," she commented.

I couldn't help but laugh, (partially at the freakishness of my day). "Yeah," I agreed as I opened the passenger side of my truck and placed her on the seat where I spotted her blushing. "By the way, I'm Bella," I told her my name so we hopefully didn't have an uncomfortable silence.

"It's a pleasure," the fairy replied from her embarrassed sitting position. "I'm Eva… umm… I'm kind of cold do you have something I can use as a blanket?"

I just smiled as I opened the glove compartment and pulled out a clean cotton hanky. "Here," I said as I carefully wrap it around her and she snuggles up in it with an appreciative smile.

I grab my bad from under the seat and lay a spare set of clothes out for myself. I was tempted to ask Eva to turn around but figured between us she has lost all modesty and I might upset her if I asked her to look away. Plus we're both girls so everything's fine.

Anyway, I cheated as I flittered out of my clothes but stopped short of dressing in my new set as I look at my now lightly toned body in shock. I completely ignored my second new friend of the day as she giggled before starting and flittering into my clothes. I wondered whether Alice could get dressed as fast as me.

I smiled at Eva as she returned my smile, cheeks tinted as I packed my bag with my wet clothes and dumped it under the seat before closing the door, flittering to the drivers side, hoping in, starting the truck up and pulling out of my spot.

"This thing doesn't go very fast does it?" Eva complained. "Why bother when you can move as fast as you can?"

I caught myself sighing, but now I seem to have lost my clumsiness and gained so much speed I couldn't help but feel frustrated with my trucks lack of power too. Its no wonder the Cullen's were always dissing my truck.

 **Authors Note:** Phew! I did it. I neatened this story out as best I can by my lonesome. I hope you like it. So please, Fave, Follow,  & Review!


	15. Words of Lies (HP)

**Words of Lies**

"Its all crap really isn't it…?"

Harry was startled. He had thought he was finally alone to sigh and wallow in. Well wallow in his own anger and broodiness. But most importantly get some alone time, and be able to just relax and not give a crap about anyone. But like with most things; his plans to be alone for a while went interrupted.

"Excuse me?" he asked as he turned to look at the strange blonde girl.

"All of this," Luna replied airily. She gestured around her and him. The large room filled with some cushions they had been using, and the lit torches lining the cold stone walls. The chamber was quite eerie when it was empty of people. "Its all crap…?" she continued with a questioning tone.

"T-the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked. He sounded uncertain, even to his ears.

However, Luna gave him a puzzled smile as she shook her head. Her pale rusty blonde hair was long, slightly beyond her butt, and crinkled halfway down to the ends. It waved as she moved her head. Harry could admire the time it must have taken to get it just the way she wanted. He wouldn't have the patience, and he only used a spell that he found that went with the flow since his black hair was untameable, and made that messy spiky thing into his look.

"No," Luna replied while watching him for a few moments with that oddly endearing smile in place. "I mean these lessons. Not that you're a bad teacher. In fact, out of all the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers I've had, you're my favourite."

"Umm… thanks… I think," Harry said slowly as his cheeks lit up in the dimly lit chamber. He could never tell whether Luna was sincerely giving a compliment or veiling an insult with one. But he did admire her bluntness. It was lucky that no one else was as blunt as her or that could lead to a lot of fights. "So… what do you mean by this is crap then?"

"Oh…" Luna muttered thoughtfully. "I mean these lessons. What is the point? The Death Eaters would just come back for more. Maybe even more determined to hurt us than before. These are baby spells. They're not very harmful, are they?" She asked the question, but it was rhetorical, so Harry let her continue. "I think… maybe-just maybe…the Death Eaters shouldn't get up again. Ever."

Harry was startled. And slightly angry with her. "No. Luna. We can't do things like that," he said crossly, but he kept his voice level, even though he wanted to rage at her a little; that was more that he needed an outlit, not what she said. It could maybe help deal with some of his frustration. "We can't be like them. We're better than them. We're not killers or anything. We're supposed to be the light. And the light doesn't act like-."

Luna surprisingly interrupted him as her dainty left hand slapped him around the cheek. It didn't hurt much but for a sting, but it was a shock. He looked into her faraway crystal blue eyes. Luna looked as surprised as he was for a moment before she schooled her features.

"You are wrong," she said, keeping her voice as light and airy as always. But Harry could detect the slight raise in her normal volume. And the harder edge to her words. "What about those that had someone go easy on them. Those that got away because of that. Then they go on to murder a hundred muggle children. Murder a friend. Murder that stranger who smiled at you in the street and said good morning. Or did worse to them first. Do you think that Death Eater? Or those Death Eaters hold all the responsibility for those incidents? Because if that… situation arose with me.

"If I knew that taking that Death Eaters life would have spared all of those he took," Luna was almost whispering. "Then maybe… no. Then I should have done it. If it taints my soul or magic or whatever; then so be it. So that is why all of this is crap. The Death Eaters will just continue reviving each other from our stunning spells, and get away after maybe killing some of us first. Then they will go on to laugh as they taunt, torture, and murder someone else…"

"Luna… I…" Harry didn't know what to say as he saw tears welled up in her eyes. He knew she was right. Of course, he did. He wasn't stupid. "But what else can we do?" he asked quietly. "We can't just say 'lets blow them all away'. 'Let's stop with this school yard crap and learn how to break bones and fire killing curses'. Can we?"

"M-maybe not," she replied while holding back her tears. "But this is crap! Professor Dumbledore's way is crap. And naive."

"I-I…" Harry wanted to defend Dumbledore. But he couldn't. Not while looking at Luna the way she was.

"Harry," Luna muttered as she took a few steps closer to him. Harry gulped as he could now see the adorable freckles dotting her nose clearly. He hadn't noticed them before. "J-just think about it… wars… no matter how much you might wish it… aren't fought without death and sacrifice…on both sides. The Death Eaters and Dumbledore seem to think it is…"

Harry was speechless as Luna leant up on her tiptoes and lightly holding his shoulders for balance, she kissed his lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. And the moment Harry felt his lips moving against her was the moment she pulled back.

Luna smiled at Harry with teary eyes before she brushed passed and out of the doors; leaving him to wonder what was going on.

Sighing, Harry flopped down to the floor, leaning up against the wall. "What the heck just happened?"

"So… a girl just kissed you?" Hermione asked when Harry found her a little later in the library. Thankfully, Ron free. "Who… Cho Chang?" she asked teasingly.

It had taken Harry, all his courage to tell her, and now she was making fun of him. "No… it wasn't…it was," Harry said while biting his lower lip and making sure nobody was listening in on their conversation before he would continue. "L-Luna Lovegood! Okay, happy now?" he asked as her eyes bugged out of her head.

"As in crazy, blonde, Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood?" she asked while looking at Harry as if he might be contagious.

"There's no need to call her names just because she's a little… odd at times." Harry was surprised at how cold he sounded when defending Luna. He hadn't known the blonde girl for long, but it always kind of grated on him the way so many people picked on her just because she didn't follow the rules of their book.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said carefully as she noticed that he wasn't joking. "You have to admit that most of what comes out of her mouth is rubbish? Things about huggee-punks or whatever? What next? The Loch Ness Monster? And aliens?"

"Hermione… you're a freaking witch," Harry replied coolly, which startled her. "Yeah. You don't exist either. And if we're alone in the universe… well… the universe sucks big time. There's more evidence of all of Luna's creatures than there are of any gods, but you don't go around openly calling any religious students crazy. Do you?"

"Well of course not," Hermione answered timidly. "But that's different…-."

"How is it?" Harry asked thoughtfully. "Because Luna and people like her are a minority?" he asked, but awaited no reply as he was on a roll. "All Pagan religions have dropped ridiculously over the years with many of their traditions having been chopped up and stolen over the years. Yet some still follow them. But now they're a minority. And I remember during a transfiguration class first year when McGonagall told us that the reason most wizards and witches were considered non-religious was because they followed some kind of pagan faith passed down the years. So, they're all minorities too. Aren't they? Are you going to say that it's okay for you to tease a Pagan but not a Christian over their beliefs?

"Does that mean you can be racist towards white people if you're black, but not if you're white and racist towards black people? Can I be as wizards and witches are, racist towards squibs but not towards muggles? Why does that line get so blurry Hermione? As a boy. Can I be homophobic towards gay, boy-boy couples while thinking it's hot to see two girls together?

"Why in fact, do we call you a muggle-born, and Ron a pure-blood, and me… technically two thirds, a half-blood? We're all just mage, right? In fact, why distinguish between the sexes as witches and wizards? Why can't we be mages…? Or magicians? Can't we use a more unisex word for our kind and have away with segregating labels based on who's children we are?"

"B-but Harry… that isn't the way the magical world works-." Hermione began but Harry interrupted quickly.

"But it should be," he said. "And why can't it be. Aren't we the future of the magical UK? The Ministry will be ours if only we take it… and choose to change it. But we can't… we can't let the old generation dictate who we are to become. Because if we do. We'll become as weak as them. We'll become them. Unchanging. Traditionalists. More dickheads like Voldemort will rise.

"Too many people will die because we were too weak." Harry paused while Hermione looked at him with slightly green cheeks. "Dumbledore once said to me that sometimes we have a choice. We can either do what is right. Or we can do what is easy. I think though… that maybe there is a middle ground. Something in-between. Sometimes the easy thing is the right thing too. Because if it saves innocent lives. I don't think there could be something easier, or more right…"

"Harry," Hermione said quietly. "If you're thinking about… killing. That isn't the answer-."

"No. It's not an answer," he agreed sadly. "But unfortunately, it is the best solution to sparing so many people, so much pain. They made their beds. Let them die in them. The people they murder didn't chose anything. It comes to a simple fact. The lives of the potential victims' matter; the Death Eaters don't. Even those being controlled. If they're too weak that they'll give in to kill their own friends and family; then…"

"Is this Luna's doing?" Hermione asked.

"A little," he surprisingly agreed. "But she just said our little club was full of crap, and gave me a good reason why. I would rather have the whackado Death Eaters; the guilty on my hands than to know that those Death Eaters who got up and out of jail raped, tortured, and murdered with big pissing smiles on their filthy inbred cousin fucking faces!" He hissed out those last words with pure enough venom that Hermione flinched back. "Those people hurt and killed by those we could have put-down… innocent people. They should be on your mind more than anything else; keeping you up at night. Asking you why you let that piece of garbage do those things to her…?"

"H-Harry… Dumbledore wouldn't want you having thoughts like that," Hermione said quickly. "It's dangerous. It could lead to… to the Dark Side," she said while shivering at the thought. "You're the hero, Harry. You can't do things like that."

"I-I think I have the choice, Hermione," Harry replied with a bitter chuckle. "I can be your stupid little hero. The hero everyone wants and expects. Even though I don't know whether I would survive that… mentally at least." Hermione looked at him in hope, but uncertain. He knew that after that look that she saw that he had more to say. "No. Sorry Hermione. But I think. No. I know. I have to be the hero they need. Because if I don't. Then nothing gets done the way it should. And the magical people don't change. And we will be a rerun of our own history, forever.

"Never learning from our own mistakes, and stupidity." Harry paused for a moment and sighed. "I wonder whether other magical communities have as many problems with douche-bag Dark Lords and their arsehole minions as we do?"

"I… err, heard that MACUSA had an attempted coup a couple years ago," she replied thoughtfully slow. "I was looking for some papers that mentioned You-Know-Who the first time, and I came across a small bit about some terrorist attack on Ilvermorny. The US Aurors had a tip-off or something and intercepted it, and… well…"

"What happened to the terrorists, Hermione?" Harry asked as his curiosity was piqued.

Hermione sighed and looked away. "Most of them were killed in the fight and the few that survived were sent to prison," she said quietly. "B-but that was different, Harry. That was. Was."

"The way terrorist should be dealt with," Harry answered. "If we give in to them. If we let the terror they spread control us. If we let them get away with it. They won't stop, Hermione. People like them… they'll only stop when they realise that they will seriously be risking their lives. Just think about how oppressive the world would be today if the allies fired blanks during World War One and Two? If the muggles used sticks instead of swords? Tasers instead of guns?

"So many muggle authorities don't get along. But most of them agree on one thing that fits here. The only way to negotiate with terrorist is with deadly force. Because the terrorists know that if you give, just once, you will give time and time again, and they've won."

"B-but… Harry," she said. But it was obvious the fight had left her, and for once, Harry had won.

"You know. If you would have asked me last week, just one day before that DA meeting," Harry began with a small chuckle. "Whether I fancied Luna or not, I would have said no without thinking about the question. I would have been lying, because she's cute, no denying that; and she's funny, and the odd things she talks about…I find them endearing, though I wouldn't have admitted that, just to fit in to the status quo. But now, I can say without any hesitation that I like Luna a lot. She sees the world without rose-coloured glasses tinting her view… because it is her view. And that makes her more than the pretty girl she is, but she is incredible. Luna Lovegood is freaking awesome.

"And you know what?" Harry asked with a wicked grin on his lips that hid his feelings. Hermione could only shake her head in the negative. "I heard some people say I'm pretty cool. Quite a lot, actually. But I don't even try, so I've come to the conclusion that its easy being cool. So, I'm going to put some effort in. And I'm going to be awesome. Because you don't have to try to be cool, but to be awesome… I think that is on a whole level that may not actually exist. Beyond everything."

"I think you're crazy, Harry," Hermione said after Harry had finished.

"So… you in or are you out?"

"I-I… okay. You make some valid arguments," she replied carefully. "As long as… as we save… we have to be better than all of them. We have to-. We must save the world. Or at least this one… what we have. And make it better. You're right. Those pure-bloods that are appalled when a purist calls a muggle-born a mud-blood are among the first to look down on a squib. Just look at Ron for that and his family are huge blood-traitors. It needs to stop."

 **Authors Notes:** Hello my dudes! A brand new never before read story chapter here, and I hope you loved it... or at least liked it. Harry would be a highly annoying SJW in this with Luna. Ahh... gotta love the Far-left and their outraged salty salty tears. Hmm... delicious... best thing to bath in are the tears of a snowflake NPC from Twitter, and talking of Twitter... you can now follow me, YAY! Under my new rebranding Myrddin de Celestis; MyrddinCelestis. Link in my profile.

You can also subscribe to my new YouTube Channel's where you can delight in my PSVR, VR, and all around gaming adventures where I may cuss a little too much, or not at all - who knows? The link is in my Profile. If those readers out there who are enjoying my plathora of... storytelling I may start doing some delightfully fun streams while playing a game... maybe in VR. Fun times. Fun times. There may come some other videos to.

I also have a Twitch Channel that I may start streaming on to be more serious with playing some games... though, yikes. Have you guys and girls all seen how good those non-Twitch Thots are? You know. The actual Twitch Gamers? I'll be nowhere as good. Nowhere... please don't drink my tears... just subscribe. Link in profile doesn't work. doesn't seem to like Twitch. But typing in my name (recoreex) will get you to me.

Love,

Peace,

Respect,

Love Captain Marvel even if you thought the film was meh or okay or even fairly okay because whamens! Love it even if you think Brie Larson is a bitch. LOVE IT! SJW Harry and Luna DEMAND it of you! Well; they're not that far gone yet; but they beez on the roadz to Crazy Town: Location? Only they'll know.

– Now... just a few moments of silence for the death of the MCU:

1sec

2sec

3sec

Nope. That's long enough. All hail Wonder Woman and lets get subscribing and following me... but don't follow too close... just close enough.

Now onto a serious note; if you've stayed this long. Let the world remember. Let the world learn. Let the world move on. Let the world be better.

Let's all be friends, so join me on Fac... oh wait, Facebook sucks. Never mind.

Love ;P

 _-Myrddin de Celestis_


	16. Hopes Hope (HP)

**Hopes Hope**

Rubeus Hagrid… was a giant, a brute, an idiot. These were words he's heard spoken about him. He has even heard bad things said about him by some of his friends. Sure, he knew they didn't realize his ears are superior to most, but…

He sighed as he scratched his shaggy beard from where he sat on his large motor cycle in the shadows of a lit street. This street only half an hour before had been darker, and had the Great Professor, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore on it with his deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

Dumbledore had been waiting for him to bring a child with him, a newly orphaned child to leave for… well, he's not sure they could be called family. After all, Lily Potter didn't say much good about them any more. He knew Lily had loved her sister once upon a time, but Petunia's jealousy just kept coming on stronger and Lily couldn't be the saint forever.

Now, Rubeus might not be the brightest candle, but he's not completely stupid. He can see this is wrong. The child had just done the impossible, survived the impossible. Yet now it had been dumped on a doorstep of people he feels wont look after it. The way McGonagall tried to argue against leaving the child here… with these people!

Rubeus will trust McGonagall's instincts over Dumbledore's any day. The old Headmaster might be right about a lot of things but… how can he be right about this. McGonagall is normally one of the first to agree with him, so when she speaks up and tries to argue against him then you know he's doing something wrong, even though deep down you knew so before she spoke out.

Hagrid had always had a hard time speaking out against Dumbledore. He can be quite intimidating, and it can be hard to really get angry with him. However, this is the child of a dear friend of his and he can't bring himself to leave like Dumbledore wanted.

Well he had left for a short while at first trusting that the old man has the baby's best interests, but after a hard think about it he returned. The child laid curled up in some blankets fast a sleep on the doorstep to a home where it won't get the love and attention it deserves. It's a hero to a whole people, and won't even get a normal childhood that all little witches and wizards that are born in their world deserve.

He found himself unsure of what he could possibly do… where could he turn for help? If he were to take the little tike and turn up on McGonagall's doorstep would she go straight to Dumbledore? He's not sure, but he figured she would.

He had also noted that Dumbledore hadn't used any spells on the kid, after all the tike had been hit by a killing curse. He should have at least gotten some tests done or something, right?

He squinted his eyes to get a better look and realized the child is actually shivering. It hadn't occurred to him until then that it's the begging of winter and the child only has on an all-in-one with a simple blanket and Dumbledore wisely left without even a warming charm.

However, it was most worrying moments later that the child stirred and was certainly awake now whimpering as it managed to untangle itself from the white blanket and wobbly to her feet just wearing some cute pink footsy PJ's and her little green eyes looked around in panic. Her deep blood red hair was hanging over her forehead and down to the bottom of her neck, tears prickling at her eyes.

Hagrid hadn't realized he had left the bike until he was standing over the fifteen month old tot. She looked up at him surprised before relaxing and raising her arms to him with a little smile on her little pink lips and he pulled her up into the safety of his arms and grabbed her blanket and the letter Dumbledore left with her.

He sighed in relief that he did return as she could have wondered off and gotten run down by a car, or worse, kidnapped by some sicko, or even a Death Eater out for revenge. Hagrid didn't know where he could take her to be safe as she sucked on her left thumb comfortable in his arms.

"H-Hagwid!" she suddenly spoke looking up at him with bubbly eyes. "Where… mommy and daddy?" she asked him, which caused him to grimace. She had just lost her family and then was dumped on a door step to freeze to death, wander off, or possibly be mistreated for years at the hands of muggles. He has nothing against muggles. He quite likes the conveniences they've came up with that make his life without legally being able to perform magic so much better.

"We'll talk about that later, Tyke!" he said in a hushed voice that by normal standards wasn't very hush at all. "Let's get you some place warm until the morning, and then I'll think of something to do, okay?"

"Whoa-K," she agreed smiling she snuggled up to him as he used his coat and her blanket to keep her warm. She just closed her eyes and continued on sucking her thumb. He had to admire how smart she is, but right now he couldn't tell her about what happened to her parents, she just wouldn't understand.

It was with one last glance at the neighborhood before he climbed back onto the bike, revving it up and shooting off into the sky and soon out of sight. It was hectic over some areas as Wizards and Witches celebrated, but thinking on that… they're just celebrating a child losing her parents.

He was flying over London, half contemplating the cleverness of taking her to get a check up at St. Mungoes Magical Hospital. Though, he thought better of that. It would be safer to take her to a muggle hospital, but he was unsure whether they would find anything wrong with her when they check her over and whatever else they do.

However, it was when he was flying over Diagon Alley that he remembered an old friend he used to go to school with. He had retired as a healer a year or so back after Death Eaters killed his parents and decided to run the family ice cream shop as he had seen a lot with all of the Death Eaters victims it had made him seem older than his years sometimes and took the chance with his parents murder to leave the profession of blood and horror to younger men with stronger stomachs.

Florean Fortescue had always been a good man with a talent for medical spells, and spells of precision with a want to help people so he added that up to being a healer. He was a good one too, but going into that field while there's a war going on must have been tough on him. Then his parent's murder by Death Eaters put on top of that forced him to retire for his own sanity. Anyway, his Ice-cream Parlor is the best in the UK as far as Hagrid knows, or is concerned.

Hagrid only had a few moments to decide whether he can really trust his old friend to not run off to Dumbledore. But thinking about that Florean really wasn't much of a Dumbledore supporter. He agreed that the Death Eaters should be stopped of course, but he didn't agree with Dumbledore's light handed methods. He believed if your enemy is going to kick you in between the legs that you should be allowed to strike that blow first. His words, not Hagrids. He had seen so much pain and lose at the hospital that by some part even Hagrid knew it was Dumbledore's lack of response.

So he landed his bike quickly in the small closed off yard behind the ice cream shop before shutting out the engine. The girl was still fast a sleep as he climbed off the bike and the back door was wrenched open by a black haired man, slimmer than Hagrid could ever be with long black hair neatly tied back and cold black eyes wearing a plain white robe, his wand out and pointed at his unexpected 'visitor'.

He relaxed as he saw who it is and gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Hagrid," he said with a small huff of breath. "It is a sad night when our world celebrates so much death, and an innocent child's loss. It is true?" he asked the last.

"Yes," he replied with a sad nod. "James and Lily fought, but only…" he held back a sniffle of sadness as Florean moved aside.

"Come in, I'll get us a drink," he said still not having really noticed the child. Hagrid nodded and entered. He followed his old school friend up a set of stairs that let out into a large reception with odd things all over, moving pictures of family and friends. It held two large squishy leather couches for which having to walk in ducked because of his size and the ceiling being a few inches too low he took the three seater to himself while Florean entered a separate room to return moments later with two glasses with brown liquid in it, though Hagrid's glass was much bigger than his.

"Hagrid, is that a sleeping kid?" Florean asked after a few minutes of silent sipping as he saw Hagrid adjust her subconsciously.

"Oh, right…" he said chuckling nervously. "Meet Hope Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived!" he said proudly.

Florean grimaced and had to force himself not to smack his old friend. "Damn, Hagrid!" he hissed through his teeth not to wake the child. "Tell me you didn't kidnap the Girl-Who-Lived…" he pleaded but it was written clearly in Hagrids expression he did. "Damn, Rubeus," he continued without waiting for the answer he already knew. "When they find out about her going missing…"

"I don't think they will," he was quick to interrupt his friend. "Dumbledore just dumped her on her muggle aunts' door step in the middle of the night with just a letter. I couldn't just leave her out in the cold. It's a good job too because she woke up. Anything could have happened to her. He didn't even get her seen too by a medi-wizard. She got a scar right on her forehead from where it hit. Lily and James were always so good to me. After a bit of thinking I knew that I couldn't let Dumbledore's excuse of it's for the best, everyone will know her name, to keep her in the dark with people I know were never approved to look after her just because they're family. Little Hope's life would have been a nightmare and I don't want to suffer Lily's and James' wrath when I go."

Florean sighed rubbing his eyes as he nodded along in agreement. It was the right thing to do by Hope even if in the end Dumbledore is angry if, or more like when he finds out about. "OK… you're right Rubeus. That was not responsible of a teacher and a governing head. There's got to be a reason… Dumbledore normally has a reason for messed up crap like this so let's see the letter first before I run some tests on Hope."

"OK, here it is," he said pulling it out and handing it over.

Florean looked it over and made a quick scan of it. "No trace of any magic to male sure the right person read it and the right person only. Hmm… not even a simple alert to show it's been read. How unusual of Dumbledore to forget security. I guess Voldemort's fall affected his judgment in this matter."

He then shrugged before breaking the seal and pulling out a folded sheet of parchment before reading it. However, the more he read the wider his eyes got. His mouth had open before his eyes narrowed in anger.

"T-this letter…" he shook his head in disgust before tossing it for Hagrid to read. "Is that the letter of a man that should have your respect, let alone trust? Read between the lines Hagrid or you won't get most of what's… hidden in plain sight."

Hagrid looked pale as he finished the letter, a lot of the things about it were actually easy to see, and glaringly obvious, but others, he shivered. "But… but this… says in a weird way that-that Dumbledore wants Hope down trodden. It… even I can tell he's saying no one will be watching what they do to her, as long as she doesn't die no one will care until her Hogwarts letter. A-and he'll be paying them Hope's money to take her."

"I noticed," Florean answered downing the rest of his drink. "I will not let this child be used as a sacrificial lamb!" he hissed. "And that old bastard saying within the next month he'll have her contracted to hell knows who for her own safety, what a selfish moron. If I know Lily well enough I doubt her will would have ever gave any power to Dumbledore. James I can't be too sure about. First thing tomorrow I'm taking her to Gringotts as a war orphan and adopting her into my family. My family may not be as old as the likes of Dumbledore, or Malfoy, but we are still old enough to have respect, but let's get Hope seen too."

He stood up and carefully scooped the sleeping child from Hagrid and carefully laid her on the couch he vacated before performing sweep after sweep with his wand while Hagrid watched worriedly on the edge of his seat.

He frowned before summoning a small case with some potions. "Hagrid whatever the deal is with this scar it needs removing now. Its some kind of parasitic cancer that's even as we speak is trying to dig into her skull. If it does that we might never get rid of it and it will eventually kill her. I think, but can't be curtain that it's a fragment of Voldemort, and it has to go, now.

"I've already used some numbing charms and charmed her to sleep," he said as Hagrid watched in horror as the ex-medi-wizard forced Hope to drink a potion before stroking her hair from her forehead. "Hagrid, this is going to be a little bloody, but that potion was to keep as much of her blood from spilling if the cut is localized and not too large so if you're feeling squeamish I wouldn't watch, OK?"

"I-I'll be fine. I can't just leave her," he replied with a quiver in his voice.

Florean nodded and quickly began. Hagrid watched most of it, but it was really the wailing and black ooze coming from the open wound that made him feel sick. However, Florean is really good at his old profession and had the girl bandaged up and drinking a regeneration potion in near no time… well it took just over an hour.

"Well, we shouldn't have to worry about a scar giving us away," Florean said tiredly as he took a sip of the tea he just made while watching over the little girl. "That should heal over perfectly, and as far as the world will know when she's eligible for Hogwarts is the Girl-Who-Lived went missing after being dumped on a doorstep in November by Albus Dumbledore! Though, everyone will probably conveniently forget that part."

Hagrid hung his head sadly. "So… you'll really look after her?" he asked hopeful.

Florean smiled and nodded. "Of course… I think… she was named right. She has hope yet, and here she can grow up without fame or fortune to understand that she has potential as more than Dumbledore's sacrifice. I'll have to get her private lessons to get the edge over The Order and not forgetting the Ministry. Hmm… I'm sure I can find some brilliant tutors, some old friends perhaps. I wonder whether Mad-Eye would consent to teach her to fight when she's old enough, because she may be left with little choice with Dumbledore gunning for her, and the potential of Voldemort's return.

"You think he will?" Hagrid asked in worry.

Florean shrugged. "Dumbledore certainly thinks so, so until I know otherwise she must learn all she can… or all she wants. Given the opportunity I understand children love to learn new things."

Hagrid chuckled. "Yea… I guess. I think I should probably leave now though. If Dumbledore doesn't see me soon he might think something."

Florean nodded his head in agreement and lead Hagrid out where he left on the large flying bike before returning to the lounge with a sigh as he looked to the innocent young girl in fascination. Her destiny has thus far been cruel. To lose her parents so soon that she will doubtfully remember them in the coming years.

 **Authors Note:** Whaho! Hey there my dudes! Come. Get involved in talk all things Fanfiction on Twitter with me... but. NO wrong think. You can chat about anything with me and give me your opinions... unless they're wrong opinions! Link in my profile.

Anywho... wanna play games with me? Xbox One? PS4? YouTube. Link in my profile. All links are in my profile. No spam here.

Fave. Follow. Review.

Later my dudes!


	17. Paradox Era (HP-Battle Girls: Time P)

**Paradox Era**

"First that stupid spell, and now this!" she mumbled in complaint as she was in the woods, lost somewhere with her friends. It was an eerily quiet forest far from the nearest large town, and they were very far from home on an adventure that shouldn't be deadly.

It was just after his eighteenth birthday, and since his girlfriend had turned seventeen and left school he thought to take her on a trip to celebrate. He had gone back to school after Voldemort's destruction, and he had managed to pass his NEWTs. He never did want to sail by because of that whole beating Voldemort thing as that was mostly fluke as far as he was concerned, and he didn't want anything to do with the ministry any more, so needed the grades.

Though, he was happy that he had gotten some pretty sweet scores if you discounted potions, history and well anything that didn't have practical lessons. He always learnt better when doing over reading, not that he couldn't figure it out from a book, he was just a very practical guy.

He thought it was going to be fun taking his girl on a short vacation since he had already decided that he didn't want to work for the auror department or any part of the ministry, which came as a shock to his friends. He had chosen that he might like to start his own detective agency, maybe even take jobs in the muggle world, doing his own thing.

 _Potter Investigations._ He thought it had a nice ring to it, and he was sure his girl would love to work with him, and it would be great not having any teachers, or her annoying family getting in the way of his moves. Not that he had many moves but they had tried to move their relationship along in that direction only to be freaking blocked by someone.

He had been disillusioned by the aurors, as most of them were quick to bow down to the dark and kiss its ass like the cowards they were. He was sure he didn't want anything to do with losers like them, and with his inheritance could do a better job independently.

He was only seventeen when he defeated the greatest evil the UK had ever encountered. However, that was apparently in the UK, and some of Western Europe. The rest of the world as it turned out had their own magical problems. He had never given it much of a thought until he left the UK that the UK was really that tiny and ignorant.

He didn't think that he would ever be returning to Japan again if he could avoid it. Though, that was only if he didn't die sometime soon as they were being hunted by a monster. The daemon just didn't get that they didn't like its sense of humour, or whatever this was. It kept snickering and giggling at them, but they hadn't seen it in a while, so they should count their blessings.

"At least it only turned you into a girl!" his best friend Hermione Granger commented as they had all stopped, and were huffing and puffing in exhaustion. It was kind of lucky that they were used to running from the 'bad' when Voldemort was still alive, but even his cursed scar had healed over now as a sign that The Dark Lord Voldemort was finally gone.

She was holding a small fluffy Ginger furred pig in her arms as it squirmed, squealed, and glared its little piggy rage at 'him'.

"And stop laughing!" she continued, reprimanding, and glaring at the girl with narrowed hazel eyes.

Harry was at least annoyed he had been turned into a girl. However, he was still amused that his other best friend Ron had been turned into a tiny ginger pig. "Come on, it's hilarious!" she snickered with Ginny while the pigs glares made him more funny. "Hey, you insisted on coming with us on our romantic trip to see some of the sights of Japan. You only have yourselves to blame," she reprimanded childishly, her voice was now soft but still containing strength.

Hermione glare-pouted at them both in annoyance and retorted, "but I had always wanted to see Japan too, and you know it was Molly's idea, not mine. She didn't want you two left alone, and I know that's why you booked a holiday so far away."

"Well yes, that was half the point of the trip!" Ginny reprimanded rolling her eyes before a smirk lit her lips. "Anyway, who was going to keep you two prudish spoilsports apart?"

"Us...!" Bill Weasley retorted as he stood to the side, panting next to his beautiful blonde wife. He had a large scar across his face from an attack by a douche bag a couple years back. "I honestly wish we just left you guys here and headed to a beach, you're all trouble magnets!"

The last member of the group was a blonde girl, Gabrielle Delacour in her fourth year of school as she had 'tagged' along with her sister to try flirting with Harry, and now stood with her, giggling over Ron's predicament.

"Not that I really tried very hard…" he said sheepishly. "Hermione's there for that, prude is an understatement, and with a wife like Fleur keeping me of my leash…" he trailed off at her glare and they were all blushing.

"So…" Harry said, or maybe she should spell it Harri now. She shook that thought off quickly running her small right hand through her long hair. It was down to her waist, lose and raven black. She had to make extra holes in the belt of her black combats to keep them up. Her tee shirt, and shoes were big on her, but she managed to shrink down her trainers a little with some magic.

Harri was still wearing glasses, but she, he, well she had replaced her old ones with some new ones with special features, self corrective, unbreakable, anti-glare, water and dust repellent, and then some. They were small, rectangular and silver framed with wider hands over her small ears and they suit her more now than they had before. They had flat black straps attached to the hands, around her neck under her hair so she wouldn't lose them. She had looked into getting her eyes fixed but all she managed was getting them to a state where she could do without glasses if she wanted to struggle with reading as she had gotten her eyes up to an easy short sighted.

She wasn't sure what to think at her chest area as she wasn't small, and not big, she knew from having groped Ginny through her shirt, so knew she was bigger than her, but they didn't press out her top by much and it was baggy enough so she didn't feel too embarrassed. He, or she, whatever, thought it was quite awesome that she was so freaking hot though. She so would if she was not… confusing herself? She should probably stop thinking about things like that now.

"Why doesn't Hogwarts teach us about daemons?" she continued her thought… well… thoughtfully. Or should she think she completely changed her thoughts, thoughtfully? "I never even thought that they existed-," she finished reasonably.

"Neither did I," Hermione surprisingly admitted as she liked to know everything. "I mean. I never saw any mention of them in any book I read," she said looking to the magic raised. They all shrugged looking just as clueless. "Great, another thing the magical UK is oblivious about," she said in disappointment.

"At least its pretty here, right Harry…-Harri?" Ginny asked and corrected, giggling as she hugged onto Harri's slender waist. She still had some slight yet noticeable tone to her body from all her evil slaying and quidditch; those g's could actually help keep a strong body when not fighting evil, but then most of that was being overworked by evil relatives, so she silently wondered whether Cinderella should be her new name, before shaking that away, blushing lightly. "Or maybe it's Lily after your mum... hmm... Harri Lily Potter," she said giggling while looking around it was pretty-late in the afternoon, if a little creepily quiet and eerie, and spooky as she hugged Harri tighter thinking about it.

Harri grinned widely as she held Ginny back, wrapping her arms around her slender body, trying not to shiver, to be brave for everyone. She was the hero after all. "Yeah, but I'm still a girl!" she reminded everyone, again but much more relaxed about her predicament.

Ginny shrugged sheepishly. "You're hotter than you were before. So I'm not complaining," she said joking around with a cheeky giggle.

"Great," Harri mumbled with a sigh, but she did not pull away from her or sound annoyed. "I knew those signs trying to stop self-harming and suicide were ominous, but no. Bill says they're just silly things for the tourists," she complained.

"Hey, well I work around the pyramids!" he defended himself. "The muggle side and the magic side put up all sorts of stupid things to make tourists curious. Its how they get in a little extra cash from the more…"

"Paranoid idiots with theories of conspiracy...?" Harri suggested while Bill nodded with a shrug.

"None of them mention suicide, William," Fleur pointed out for her husband.

He gave her a look of mock-betrayal, and grimaced at his full name. "There is no need for you to help them blame me!" he said, folding his arms in a huff.

"It could be worse," Harri commented with a wicked grin as Bill gave her a look of doubt. "You could have been hit by the same thing as me," she said causing him to pale. "Or the spell that hit Ron," she added as an amusing afterthought as all of the girls, minus Hermione giggled.

"You're getting too used to being a girl!" Bill retorted with a smirk. "Maybe it's permanent?" he said, now this time Harri paled.

"At least I'm not a pig!" she said in a huff folding her arms under her chest while Ginny let her go, glaring fiercely at her oldest brother, hands on her hips. Though it only seemed to scare everyone but Harri. She thought it was the cutest pose.

"Don't be like that!" Ginny ordered. "If her transformation is forever, then what about Ron, huh?" she asked while he looked to his squealing little brother and restrained from saying something stupid. It would have been funny, but kind of cruel, and he didn't need his wife madder with him.

"Okay, so we know we can't apparate from here!" Bill said looking around, unsure what to do. "However, as Harry… or Harri has proven, we can still use our wands. So that daemon has obviously placed up some wards or something, but we can't rule out the possibility that no one could ever apparate around here for all we know."

"It's more likely the latter. Japan has such a huge and powerful history, not just for the muggles, but mage too," Fleur said as she took a brief sweep of the area with her eyes. "I think we should just walk in one straight direction. It seems to have given up the chase."

"It didn't seem very vicious!" Ginny commented while ignoring Ron's squeals that said he didn't agree. "I think it was more… playful. Maybe it was some kind of mischief daemon. If we can get out of here, I bet the Japanese Ministry has had trouble like this before and can set things right!"

"She has a point," Bill agreed, nodding. "Let's head this way," he said pointing to one side as he started moving with everyone but Harri as she stayed put.

"Umm, guys!" she called, startling and stopping them. "Mount Fuji is that way, so shouldn't we be going this way?" she asked reasonably, as she pointed in the other direction.

Bill blushed as the others gave him a look. Ginny giggled as she glomped onto Harri's right arm so she could lead the way, with Fleur's young sister, Gabrielle taking her other arm, smiling in admiration, and Harri enjoyed the attention so she didn't mind and smiled widely as she led her two girls on with the others following, and Ginny didn't seem to mind.

"Bill. How do you survive?" Fleur asked, shaking her head while she watched him pouting as his wand span uselessly on his palm.

"But the compass spell isn't working," he complained. "How does she know which way to go anyway?"

"Water Nymphs!" she said, startling them as she gestured the not-quite transparent figures sliding around through a soft mist, hidden within. They were like human sized fairies without wings or full substance, and quite adorable and fun to watch. "There's a village on the bank of Lake Sai, so we follow the Water Nymphs trial, and we'll find the lake. They can't go too far from it even in their mist forms. Don't you guys ever pick up a book?"

Hermione huffed at her. "Of course I knew that," she said, bright red in the cheeks as she wasn't much of a liar. Harri was amazed that she finally had knowledge to share that Hermione didn't. It was almost a miracle. She wondered whether she knew that muggles wouldn't notice them unless they were pointed out because of the notice-not element to them that only magic could cut through. She doubted it so started lecturing to show her friend how annoying it really was.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest not too far away, a blonde girl was in hysterics of laughter while her brown haired younger sister was biting her lower lips as they had come across a certain daemon.

She had managed to convince her sister (she forced her way onto the trip) and her sisters boyfriend (though she could have done without him tagging along it seemed well worth his whining now), and her sister brought him anyway. She 'convinced' her sister to come on this trip because it sounded like fun when she overheard Harry Potter suggest it to Ginevra Weasley.

She didn't have many friends, and her best friend, Tracey had come too. It was just going to be the pair of them to get away from everything, but her sister Astoria wanted to come, and she forced her boyfriend, the idiot Draco Malfoy to come too. Her best friend was on the floor, holding her stomach as she was finding it hard to breath she was laughing so hard.

Draco was just glaring at the three of them in annoyance and embarrassment, crimson streaking HER pale cheeks. She was small and very slim with her long, smooth platinum blonde hair down her back, and grey eyes near watering with tears of frustration or sadness, Daphne couldn't tell. However, she could tell something. It was the funniest thing in the whole entire world, and she couldn't stop laughing in hysterics.

"It's not funny!" Draco said in a huff, arms folded under her chest.

"Yes…!" the brunette girl on the floor gasped out. "It is!" she managed to breath out laughing more while pointing at her.

Draco growled as he used his wand to shrink some of his clothes so they didn't fall down, having to wear muggle clothes as they were having the 'muggle experience' as Daphne put it. He… she didn't even want to come on this stupid trip. He had told the blonde girl, Astoria to go without him, but she had insisted. He wasn't even getting 'anything' yet so how does she have so much power over him? Her, dam this was confusing.

"At least you're cute!" Astoria tried to reassure her and not laugh. "Though, wow, your boobs are real tiny," she said squeezing the blushing girls chest, smiling.

"Stop that!" she said slapping her hands away before sighing as Astoria snickered. "Why don't they teach us, how not to be turned into a girl by a daemon at school...?" she demanded, sulking.

"The same reason they don't teach us about daemons full-stop," Daphne said smartly, still red cheeked from laughing, and Tracey was still on her knees calming down. Daphne rolled her eyes. "Our school was run by a moronic government. Still is by all accounts. I hear Potter isn't likely going to join the auror department."

"You're always watching that hot piece of hero!" Astoria said with a small smile as they gave her a look. "What. He is hot in that dangerous way compared to Draco's safer and more feminine-," she stopped there at Draco's annoyed look, smiling impishly before continuing. "Anyway, it sounds like Potter has it right not joining those morons. Anyway, Daphne, I'm not the one who had been seen stalking the Gryffindor with a dreamy look in my eyes; that was you!"

Daphne looked away, blushing and half hoping her plan to bump into-a certain someone didn't backfire with her best friend and sister. She could care less what Miss. Malfoy thought. She didn't want him along because the other two would be civil, and Astoria liked the Weasley girl, so everything would be cool. Then again, he could have kept Ronald Weasley, bickering, or fighting, occupied while they chatted.

"Hey. I fancy Potter too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to try dating him!" Tracey interrupted as she stood up with a wide grin, slightly out of breath.

"Shut up!" she sighed out rubbing her eyes. "Okay. We have to get out of here. If the Japanese Ministry has a clue, which I hope, then they will be able to sort Draco out, otherwise sis; you'll have a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend."

"Aw, do we have to try fixing him?" Tracey asked mocking him… her. "What would it be now? Oh right, Drakey sounds stupid, so... Draco-chan. I like her better!" she giggled while Daphne snickered, Astoria bit her lower lip, and Draco glared her frostiest, but now he was a she it had less effect because it made her look cute over anything scary.

"We haven't got time for this!" Draco said in annoyance. "Let's get out of here before that daemon comes back!"

"Okidoki Darci-chan!" Astoria said with a smile as she latched onto her arm and started dragging her off with the other two following behind, unable to keep from laughing at her horror about her 'new' name.

"Don't call me that!" she complained, frustrated and angry.

"Oh, Darci Darci Darci!" she replied with a shake of her head. "You have to have a more girly name now you're a girl!"

"B-but I don't want to be a girl…" she trailed off as they came to a brief clearing near the edge of the forest. They could hear running water so knew it would not be-long to the village. However, there they were; the group of Gryffindor tourists.

"Oh my Anubis...!" Harri said with wide eyes while her party gave her a look. "This called for an ancient god to be my cuss. Draco Malfoy is a freaking GIRL!" she burst out giggling.

"Potter!" she hissed out angrily. "By the look of it so are you!" she said, smirking but it did nothing to deter Harri's giggling.

"Yep, but the difference is. I'm not all that bothered," she said, shrugging. "I'm pretty sure I could deal if I can't be changed back, but you, ha, as if!"

She gritted her teeth in anger, glaring hard. "Yeah, right...! I so too could deal with it! Anyway, where's that stupid little sidekick of yours!" she spat out angrily while everyone else, including Hermione were in states of snicker.

"Oh, him!" she giggled some more while the angry ginger pig in Hermione's arms squealed in its rage. "He's around here somewhere, I'm sure," she said giggling with her girls.

Astoria had left Draco, or Darci looking at the little pig before bursting out into laughter. "That idiot got turned into a ginger pig!" she declared, which caused Daphne, Tracey, and surprisingly Darci to laugh.

"I know, pretty funny right, Tori?" Ginny interrupted the laugh fest.

"Yeah, even funnier than...-."

She did not say what but her eyes flickered over to Darci. She just pretended she did not notice the look or anymore snickering.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Ginny asked as she stood with Astoria.

"Oh, that," Astoria replied, smirking while her blonde sister paled looking to her pleadingly. "I think Daphne overheard your plans and you know about her super crush on Harri, right?" she asked and Ginny nodded her head. "Well. I bet she thought she could steal him from you or something. Maybe she wants to share?" she suggested thoughtfully wiggling her eyebrows at her sister teasingly and her cheeks exploded red.

"Oh. I don't mind sharing Daphne," Ginny said coyly to the embarrassed girl. "But he's a girl now, so if you don't mind that, I'm okay!"

"Ginny!" Bill reprimanded, annoyed. "Say these things away from me! You know what. Fleur, let's just go. I knew a Caribbean Island would have been more fun. I don't care what mum wanted. You're trouble magnets. All of you and you are the ringleaders, Harri, Ginny. You got into this mess. Fleur and I will finish our holiday somewhere else. Especially so we have plausible deniability when we get home."

"We can go to Miami?" Fleur asked hopefully.

"Umm… sure," he said shrugging as it sounded like a safe place. He would regret his split decision when he got home.

"Okay, Gabrielle. Be a good girl for Harri and Ginevra now," she said kissing her sisters cheek.

"I will. Don't you worry!" she said happily, as she still held Harri's arm tight to her chest, which was almost as big as hers was. They then watched them quickly make a break, through the trees and the sound of apparation.

"Odd," Harri mumbled before shrugging.

"Harri...!" Hermione said in annoyance. "I'll get Ronald to the hospital in Kyoto, and talk to them about the two of you. It will probably be best that you don't apparate. If it's anything like pollyjuicing into a human form apparating like that might not be wise. I suggest getting a hotel room in the village and performing some extensive scans first. When I've got Ron sorted, if he's fixed I'll send him home and come and get you with news. If he has to stay I'll send an owl because I won't want to leave him like this."

"Righty-o, Hermione!" she readily agreed as the glare slid off her and Hermione and pig quickly rushed off.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Potter!?" Darci demanded with a cool glare.

She shrugged sheepishly. "Hey. This is easy pickings compared to some of the shit I've been through. In fact, this is a nice change in pace! The daemon has gone, and no one is hurt, so I say that is a good thing."

"Your sidekick didn't seem too happy!" Astoria commented with a smile as she pictured the ginger pig and they were all laughing some more.

"He's not my sidekick!" she retorted, annoyed after a few moments. "Sidekicks are actually more useful. He's like the… comic relief. Hermione is my sidekick who thinks she's the boss. Well, it makes life easier if she does, and I love her too much to freak her out if she realised I just go along with her out of nothing better to do, and a complaining Hermione is easier to go along with, and she gets us into trouble, so at least that's fun!"

"Let's just go!" Ginny complained, smiling as she took Harri's spare arm, and then grabbed Daphne's hand, dragging her along as she led them on towards the village down below. Daphne glare-pouted, but didn't let Ginny's hand go, if anything she held back tightly.

"This is going to be amusing isn't it?" Harri asked Astoria as she had to drag along Darci or she would not have bothered following through being too stubborn with Tracey laughing as she followed with them.

"Oh. It's already amusing. This is just going to add some icing and cream with some cherries on top of the cake," she said, giggling and winking at her.

However, Harri suddenly stopped, forcing them to stop with her, looking baffled. "D-did you guys feel that?" she asked, looking around as they had come out of the woods onto a dirt road. "Wasn't this road neater than this, and covered in asphalt?"

"I think so," Ginny said as Harri pulled herself free from the girls, passing Gabrielle on to Ginny where she held her hand looking concerned. Harri stepped forward, checking the dirty track, frowning in confusion, bewildered.

"My LORRRRD!"

They were startled by the whiny voice of a girl before spinning to see a powerful looking woman stopping before them with wild red hair tied into a long ponytail on the crown of her head. She was wearing crimson and black armoured clothes with a huge bust, huge, supersized, showing cleavage, the armour showing a lot of her long legs. She was good looking, and held the look of a wild woman in her dark yellow eyes and smile with muscle that didn't take from her womanly curves.

She was riding a mighty black horse, and had twin tattoos of red slashed arrows on each cheek. It was fully under her control, and she just had a way with the beast as she watched her, checking them out. She was certainly a warrior in the way she moved, but Harri didn't understand why any warrior of Japan would ride a horse wearing that outfit and a huge sword at her right hip.

It was moments later that a chestnut horse stopped next to her with a less intimidating woman ridding. Her hair was short cropped, purple framing her pretty face, her blue eyes behind some half-cut spectacles. She wore a purple top over a dark purple sports bra thing, not covering it, showing her stomach and beautiful body to her panty line, and she was much more feminine but wasn't smiling but eyeing them in suspicion.

Her outfit was armoured too. Her lower half was also purple and black like the cross between a long skirt and chaps. They both wore boots and looked down at Harri and party. The red head made them nervous as she had the giant sword to her side.

"My Lorrrrd!" the whining girls voice cried out again as she came into view on a white horse. She was wearing a simple outfit to her small body of yellow, like something a ninja would wear, only a short skirt with long socks up her legs, and cut around her stomach, showing it off, with a V shape fishnet section over her chest and yellow gauntlets on her forearms to the backs of her hands, and a yellow head band on her forehead with silver plate on the centre.

She was small enough to be slightly older than Gabrielle was, if not, then around the same age. She had her yellow blonde hair tied up short in two twin tails either side of her head, tied with orange balls on both side, and she a huge orange bow tied perfectly on the back of her waist. Her light purplish coloured eyes looked terrified as the horse trotted her forward and was not stopping even as it came to the others.

"My Lord!" she whined looking as if her butt was hurting the way she was trying to stand up on the stirrups. "I can't stop this thing! Help meeeee!" she begged with tears in her light purple eyes as she tried to stop the horse by tugging on her rains, but the large creature didn't seem to care and she wasn't tugging hard enough that the horse believed it was the boss.

The red haired woman looked away from them to the girl and laughed boisterously. "Hideyoshi!" she called out laughing. "Stop playing with your horse!" she said, amused by the whole thing while Harri and gang, plus the purple haired woman gave her a look of concern as it was obvious the adorable blonde girl was not playing at anything and couldn't ride the horse anything but half-assed.

However, Harri, always the hero stepped in front of the horse, and it stopped at her look. She sighed and took the reins from the girl, patting the horse's neck, while she looked amazed. "You should probably get some riding lessons before trying to ride a horse. Hideyoshi, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she whimpered. Harri couldn't help but feel her voice was cute in that funny annoying way while she winged. "Thank you for saving me!" she quickly said, pouting.

"Who are you strangers?" the red haired woman demanded in curiosity.

Darci was about to say something rude, Ginny was sure, which was why she punted her in the gut to shut her up. She crumpled in two whimpering while Astoria saw to her. "My name is Ginny, this is my… umm… Harri, and Gabrielle, Astoria, Daphne, and Darci," she quickly introduced everyone. "We're just looking to find a hotel room in the village. This isn't private land is it? If it is we didn't mean to trespass."

The red haired woman laughed some more. "Do not worry, but the nearest village is quite far, and it's getting late. It will be nice to have some guests, right Hideyoshi?" she asked and the blonde girl nodded eagerly. "Then it's settled. You shall return to the castle with us. Look Hideyoshi, they're dressed just as strangely as you were when we first met!"

"Wait what castle?"

"Huh, wait you're from the other world!" Hideyoshi said in happiness.

"What do you mean by other world?" Harri asked, curious.

She smiled down. "Where men exist and in the future; I think. I'm not too sure."

"Wait, only women exist here?" Daphne asked her, surprised as she nodded.

The 'lord' and the purple haired woman looked confused before the 'lord' laughed some more. "I am Oda Nobunaga…"

"My Lord!" the purple haired woman interrupted. "You surely can't invite any more strangers to stay."

"Don't be silly, Mitsuhide!" Nobunaga reprimanded with another laugh. "If Harri can teach Hideyoshi-chan how to ride properly; I see no harm in it! Let's move before night falls."

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Tonto!" Harri said to her companions as the 'lord' and her aid headed off at a slow pace so they could keep up.

Hideyoshi looked down at Harri with teary eyes and she sighed. Harri slid up behind the girl, holding the rains under her arms, and with a gentle nudge they started trotting too with the others following, bringing Darci with them. It was okay. Harri had flown a hippogriff before. They're kind of the same. Though, the horse felt easier to control, with the saddle and rains.

"How come Potter gets to ride the horse!" Darci demanded, pouting.

"Because she knows how to ride and that girl is dangerous by herself!" Daphne answered, rolling her eyes.

"We don't get cell reception out here, and I broke my phone. Do any of you have one? I miss mine!" Hideyoshi asked hopefully.

"Sorry," Harri said sheepishly. "I was planning on buying one, but tell you what, if we ever get back to our reality and time, I'll buy you a new one, any modal you want!"

"Oh yay!" the girl cried out in joy as she held Harri's wrists to keep herself up and Harri moved her hands to the rains, gently guiding her movements. "Oh thank you that would be so nice of you! And look at me, I'm almost ridding the horse by myself, but my butt's still sore!" she praised and complained.

"Why is that girl both annoying, cute, and funny all rolled into one cuddly package?" Tracey asked her best friend, concerned. "Is it just me, or should she be just annoying, but instead...?" she looked to her friend quizzically as she looked to the blonde before looking back while the girl was giggling.

Daphne sighed and shook her head. "Don't ask me, but that girl is weirding me out!" she said with a shrug.

"But she is really funny!" Gabrielle interrupted with a smirk.

"Well, I have always wondered what one of Potter's adventures would be like," Astoria said in thought while Ginny nodded with her and they laughed, linking arms as the party headed towards the large castle in the distance.

 **to be continued...**

 **Authors Notes:** **Hey there you. Thank you for reading. I wonder whether I could ask you kindly whether you could take less than ten seconds out of your ridiculously valuable time to stoke my ego and leave a small review.**

 **One a side note. Links on Profile. Subscribe, follow, fave, like, review. :)**


	18. Thunderbird of Ilvermorny (HP)

_Dahlia Evans is sorted at Ilvermorny where she'll meet her best friends; book smart and chatty Kimiko; and rough and tumble Cassandra. Five years later. After so many peaceful years free of Voldemort a new darkened force arises, and it will drag Dahlia and her friends into a fight for survival as someone knows a tragic secret, and comes seeking revenge. Post Battle of Hogwarts._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,414 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 1/6/2018 - Published: 1/6/2018 - Harry P., OC, Delphi Riddle_

 **0oo00oo0**

"Dahlia Evans!"

Dahlia was startled out of her worry as she was in amongst the throng of other first years within the huge entrance hall of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was huge around with huge raised balconies around the hall in tiers looking out and down on them. It had a huge glass ceiling domed over and reflecting a prism of light down the walls.

Well it was _HUGE!_

 _Maybe even huger than huge if you could believe that._

To her left were two huge (everything was kind of just – huge – plus she was eleven and considered slightly smaller than average for her age) wooden carvings watching them: one of a massive horned snake, and another of a gigantic bird with six sets of wings large to small going back and spread open wide with two smaller wings, one on each tail tip.

To her right, two more large wooden statues stood proudly over the first years. The first was the cat of all cats in size – well if you hadn't seen a Nundu (and not many people lived through an attack by one of them) while the last was more humanoid, squat with spiny hair – ugly and creepy.

She knew what these were. The first was the fabled Horned Serpent while the bird was a Thunderbird. Thunderbird's were cool. She liked them. They could actually create storms. Now that was awesome magic. Then the cat was more of a panther and was called a Wampus. Last was a Pukwedgie – she thought they were strange little creatures and they weren't the most pleasant beings. The carving one held a sharp looking arrow in its pudgy fist. Worse was that some Pukwedgie still lived at the school, supposedly the descendants of the first to work for Isolt Sayre one of the schools founders.

Stepping forward, Dahlia shivered as she looked around at all of the eyes on her. There was a teacher up front. Professor Hubble. She taught Herbology. She was a kind looking woman, young, eager, slim and fit with a tan that suited her soft brown eyes and slight Hispanic features. She wore brown robes over her pant suit left open in the heat, and a smudge of dirt on her left cheek.

"Come on now, Miss. Evans, don't be shy," Professor Hubble said kindly with her soft Southern droll that was somehow comforting.

Professor Hubble. kindly pulled Dahlia in front of her, facing the large carvings. The carvings that represented the four houses of Ilvermorny. She stood on a large carving of a Gordian knot. It twisted and tightened into itself in seemingly impossible ways.

Dahlia tugged nervously at the sleeves of her cranberry coloured robes. She felt lost in them. It didn't help that everyone seemed to be holding their breathes. It was too quiet. Too still. She watched and waited when the Thunderbird statue started beating its wings. It made breezes of wind blowing and tugging at all the first years cranberry robes.

It was a relief to Dahlia. It was awesome. She was in Thunderbird House. Thunderbird House was awesome. Thunderbird's were awesome. Well any house but Pukwedgie house was awesome in her eyes. Pukwedgie's were kind of 'ew'. Though, Dahlia wasn't the biggest fan of snakes either. The snakes she had met were kind of annoying.

The other students started to applaud Dahlia after a few moments more of complete silence. Those of Thunderbird House were the loudest to applaud and cheer Dahlia on. But that only happened for a moment when the Wampus roared and overpowered the noise from the students startling everything into abrupt quiet. It seemed like the two carvings were trying to compete with each other, demanding her for themselves.

Dahlia shrunk back more nervous than ever but Professor Hubble. stopped her from stepping off the impossible knot. Dahlia looked up as her new teacher held her shoulders gently and smiled down at her proudly.

Gulping, Dahlia stood up straighter and took a deep breath like her Daddy taught her.

 _Be brave._

 _Be brave._

 _Overcome fear._

 _Be brave._

 _Don't ever give in._

Neither Dahlia's manta or deep breath got rid of all the staring students and teachers; nor did it make her feel that brave. She was just as scared. But that was bravery. Being afraid and doing the scary thing anyway – unless you could cheat. Dahlia's father said that if you can cheat; as long as it doesn't hurt anyone and wasn't an organised sport that cheating was okay, especially if it was a life or death situation.

Unfortunately, this wasn't a situation where she could cheat. Maybe she could ask the teacher for help. Her Daddy had taught her that their wasn't anything to be ashamed if she asked for help. But that was no good. It wasn't like a maths problem or something. And she couldn't quit this and run away. And she didn't like running away. Her Daddy stood up to any and everyone so she would too; and be as brave as she could.

 _Brave enough for Thunderbird House._

Dahlia was just getting to grips with the fact she would be fine when her mouth dropped open when the gem on the Horned Serpent's forehead lit up brightly with a magnificent white light that was trying to outdo the flapping bird and roaring cat. She felt sick already – and worse the Pukwedgie held its arrow, rising it up over its head.

 _At least the Pukwedgie didn't seem that bothered by her choice._

 _Seriously?_

The next few deep breaths did nothing to help either. Not even following up with a deeper breath helped – or maybe it did. She hadn't tried to escape yet or sunk into a puddle of goo.

But Dahlia thought magic would tell the statues she didn't like Pukwedgies; but maybe they didn't care. It wasn't like Pukwedgies liked humans either so the feeling was mutual.

Dahlia felt faint as the teacher leaned down behind her. "Well… surprises like this are rare," Professor Hubble whispered kindly in her right ear. "Now they've chosen. Its your turn to choose. Go ahead, place your hand upon the house you wish to claim as your own."

Biting her lower lip Dahlia took a small step forward as the carvings all settled and waited. She looked around at the carvings. Around the base's stood a few other kids she hadn't taken much notice of. But they had been chosen before her. They watched in awe. Like they had never seen something so amazing in their lives. And if the last like her was in sometime before the twenties; in the nineteen-zeros? – they most likely never would again.

Her Daddy was a historian (studying magic's history) so she took in some things, but dates. She could never remember things like that. He might have been a bit dorky at times but Dahlia loved her Daddy more than anyone.

Taking a few more deep breaths Dahlia forced a smile onto her face. Though she was sure her smile looked sick. Worse, Dahlia could feel some moisture forming in her deep jade eyes. She brushed a stray strand of black hair that had fallen free from her tightly kept ponytail and blue hairband, pushing it back behind her left ear and out of her eye. Dahlia really hoped she didn't pass out or something embarrassing like that.

Dahlia felt a small nudge on the small of her back as she realised she hadn't been moving, and her kind new teacher saw fit to give her a hand (quite literally). That got her going. And it felt like an age when Dahlia finally reached her small right hand out, and her fingertips brushed the huge carved birds flank as she stood next to a slightly smaller girl with oriental features and pale skin and short dark-brown ruffled hair and sparkling dark eyes.

The Asian girl smiled at Dahlia as the Thunderbird squawked and flapped its wings one last time in victory. The hall finally exploded into applause and older Thunderbird students seemed to be gloating that she chose them. But what else would she have chosen? The Wampus? Maybe. The Horned Serpent? Certainly not. That was creepy, but was only barely better than the Pukwedgie? As if she would ever consider the gross Pukwedgie.

Pukwedgie House also sounded super silly.

"Wow," The Asian girl whisper shouted over the noise and holding a light Eastern accent. Japanese if Dahlia guessed right. "I read in A History of Ilvermorny that the last Quad House chosen became President of MACUSA in Nineteen-Twenty. Seraphina Picquery," she said excitedly. "That's so cool. Maybe you'll become President one day?"

Dahlia was blushing up a storm. "Umm… okay…?" was all Dahlia could say as she was confused by the strange girl. Dahlia's Daddy probably told her that too but she might not have been listening as she had games to play too.

"I'm Kimiko Honami," the Asian girl introduced herself shaking Dahlia's hand. Dahlia couldn't even remembered offering it.

"Dahlia Evans," she replied automatically with a polite smile. Dahlia hadn't managed to make any new friends on the journey to school, so this was an opportune time to get around to that. Dahlia's Daddy said that at school would be a great time to make some new and lasting friendships. "It is very nice to meet you, Kimiko," she said smilingly over the noise.

However that was as far as they got as the applause wound down to silence and within a moment Kimiko was hanging off Dahlia's left arm smiling wider than anyone should. Dahlia looked to the other first years with them while the sorting continued with no more fanfare.

Though, for some reason the other first years seemed to be ignoring Kimiko.

Dahlia sighed. Peppy was better than douchy and or evil. She could even deal with annoying. Sometimes annoying people could be funny, so having her own personal annoy-girl might be-. Dahlia shook her head clear and smiled sheepishly at her newly claimed friend. Maybe she was just too 'in-your-face' for other people. But to bother Americans with that – wow, Kimiko had real talent or – maybe she should wait until they got to hang out to judge why everyone else was avoiding her.

Or Dahlia thought worse. What if they didn't like Dahlia because all four houses wanted her or something.

 _Could they be jealous?_

 _No._

 _No one would want that kind of attention._

 _It was mega-embarrassing._

Dahlia paused and took three deep breaths before she went all paranoid and read too much into what was likely nothing. They were all a bunch of scared first years starting their first year at school; just the same as her and Kimiko.

Therefore, Dahlia let Kimiko (she liked her name. It was cute) continue cuddling her arm and watched the rest of the sorting.

The sorting was over fairly fast and all of the other years on the top balcony's were quickly lead away to get dinner or wait for the first years or something like that.

That left the first years on ground level – or as American's called it – the first floor for some weird reason.

"I can't believe all four houses wanted you!" Kimiko declared in delight. "Where are you from? You have a different accent. I know. I heard it. Are you Australian?"

Dahlia grimaced while shaking her head. "No. Don't be silly. I'm Irish… where… how can you get Australian from an Irish accent… well its not that thick as accents go. But I spent most of my life in Dublin with Daddy when I had school. We had a really nice flat there too. But we sold up and moved to Manhattan so I could come here."

"Oh. that's cool. And sorry I guess I didn't hear you say much before, but definitely not Australian," Kimiko said sheepishly. "Well, I was born in Japan and moved around a lot, so I've heard loads of accents when people are speaking English. Both my mother and father work for the International Confederation of Wizards. We only stayed in Australia for like six months. But we've been here for the past three years now. But now I'm at a school mum and dad wont have to worry about working wherever they're sent as long as they can come get me over the holidays."

"That's cool," Dahlia said while smiling as a few teachers joined Professor Hubble to lead the new first years into a side chamber to find their wands. "Daddy's taken me to loads of different places all over the world. Daddy was just offered a job over here and since I have school and he doesn't think much of Hogwarts he took it so he had something to do while I'm here learning to be an awesome witch."

Kimiko giggled as she tugged Dahlia after her as they followed the teachers and other first years towards the side chamber.

"Wow… now we're going to get our magical stick!" Kimiko sang happily. Dahlia was pretty sure she now understood why some of the other kids were keeping clear of Kimiko, but Dahlia thought she was fun. Plus Kimiko travelled a lot too, so they had that in common. They might have been to some of the same places.

However, they stopped before they reached the side chamber doors as a beautiful blonde girl stood in their path. Her blonde hair was up and over curving in a messy cascade of waves down her shoulders with hair-clips holding her hair from her eyes. She was athletic. That was the first thing Dahlia noticed. The next thing Dahlia really noticed was the cool deep blue of her eyes as she stood with arms folded over her chest.

"Why did you choose Thunderbird?" The girl demanded angrily with her cool New York accent and her small fists clenched while Kimiko coward back behind Dahlia while Dahlia looked unconcerned. "If I were in your place I would have chosen Horned Serpent! All the best wizards and witches come from Horned Serpent. But I'm stuck in Thunderbird!"

Dahlia smiled slightly. "Thunderbird's are super awesome. They're like the most awesome magical creatures ever. EVER!"

The blonde girl scowled as she stepped closer but Dahlia didn't even flinch. "Are you an idiot?" she demanded. "You don't get the opportunity to pick any house and pick the one you think has the coolest mascot!"

"First years!" Professor Hubble called as they were the last in the hall. "You can chat all you like during dinner."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, turned and charged out through huge oak doors and into an adjoining chamber with the teacher following with a shake of her head.

"Phew," Kimiko muttered with a sigh of relief. "That is Cassandra Morgan. I met her on the way here and she's scary. She just looks like she could beat up anyone. I think everyone is scared of her already."

Dahlia smiled as she was tugging Kimiko after her this time. "Then maybe we could make friends with her and she wont be so scary," she suggested. "Daddy said that back when he was my age he had plenty of opportunities to befriend people he could have helped. Then maybe they wouldn't have turned out to be jerks. We should at least try, right?"

"Okay," Kimiko said doubtfully. "But you're the only person who hasn't thought I was too annoying yet-."

Dahlia smiled as she finally lead Kimiko into the next chamber with the doors closing behind them. "Its okay, Kimi," Dahlia said – to which Kimiko smiled widely at the nickname. "I think I can stand you being annoying if you want to be my new friend. I couldn't bring any of my friends from school back home as they were all muggles. It should be fun having a magical friend."

"Wow. You went to No-maj school?" Kimiko asked with wide eyes on her new friend so she missed the racks upon racks of wand drawn out of the walls as the doors closed with the chamber seeming to expand into oblivion. "And don't forget its No-maj to Americans. Anyway, I wish I could have-gone-to- ...muggle school," she trailed to a stop as she looked around in wide eyed awe.

"Bloody..." Dahlia muttered as she looked around as she was alone with Kimiko until Professor Hubble rounded some shelves with Cassandra.

The draws were like unknown amounts of file cabinets opened up endlessly from nowhere, but with shelves lining the sides of the draws and no compartment inside. Each wand had a little silver plaque underneath it with wood, size, and core written in neat script about the wands. The chamber was vast and magnificent. Solid oak with ashen shelves; it was like a maze of wands and Dahlia was fascinated.

"Don't just steal a wand!" Cassandra interrupted as Kimiko had happily picked up a wand, but sadly put it back.

"It didn't chose you, Miss. Honami," Professor Hubble said with a smile. "And that is exactly what I want you to do. Keep picking up wands until you find one that will be yours. The more you touch; the faster you'll be lead to your wands. You'll feel which directions to move in.

"The faster we do this the quicker we get to the Great Hall for dinner. The rest of the school will be waiting and wont like having to wait too long to be fed. Normally it takes fifteen to thirty minutes. But last year we had a few more first years than normal and it went on for nearly an hour."

"Then lets get started!" Dahlia declared with a huge grin as she grabbed Cassandra and Kimiko by their hands and tugged them over to another set of shelves while the teacher laughed and followed to look after the three girls as they had separated from the other first years.

"Who said I want to hang out with you two idiots?" Cassandra demanded but she didn't pull her hand back.

"Oh?" Dahlia asked while looking around. "And you have some better friend requests elsewhere?" she asked with such fake delight that it made Cassandra smile a little.

Rolling her blue eyes Cassandra reclaimed her hand. "Whatever. I suppose since I'm stuck in this house with you I don't have a choice!" Cassandra pout-sulked, but she didn't seem to have her full heart in it.

However, those words would resonate with Cassandra throughout her life as the best words, in the best sentence, at the best time in her entire life. Words she would never regret saying – though they could have been nicer.

Cassandra, Dahlia, and Kimiko made the best friendship any of them could ever imagine having. And for the next four years of school they had fun, enjoyed school and had many wonderful adventures.

But something new was waking.

Something dark and selfish.

Their fifth year at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wasn't going to be as carefree.

 _The world for these three girls would change for better and worse._

 **Authors Note:** _I've had this idea lounging around in my head for quite a while now. And I was trying to write a chapter for another story but kept letting myself get distracted. I've never tried to write a Harry Potter fanfiction that didn't have Harry in some kind of staring role. And I've for the most part kept to Hogwarts, so this is new ground with me for the Potter-verse._

 _I'm hoping you've enjoyed this start to a Ilvermorny tale. I'm not sure whether I'll leave it as a one-shot or continue it as I have plenty of ideas. I guess that depends on the reaction I get. And using Ilvermorny and MACUSA as my standing point I have more freedom to just make up what isn't canon._

 _I hope this chapter was enjoyable,_

 _Also, Subscribe to my YouTube Channels, and Follow me on Twitter._


	19. Star Class (HP-Magical Girl Lyrical)

_Year 5/6-AU: They had their past stolen because their souls were too stubborn to stay under control. Yet they only wanted freedom. Then they find it when they try to die to keep their free will. They find freedom in the year 2245, where an advanced Earth, & universe awaits, with new friends & enemies! Will they get home, & find justice...? Harry/Hayate/OCs/Ginny - Nanoha/Fate!_

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha - Rated: T - English - Sci-Fi/Fantasy - Chapters: 7 - Words: 31,338 - Reviews: 50 - Updated: 5/28/2014 - Published: 3/30/2013 - [Harry P., Ginny W.] [Fate T., Nanoha T.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Running – it felt like the thing to do, but he only wished he was faster and that sweat didn't pour down his face like a cascading waterfall of sweaty – well sweat. It had been nice going until the Death Eaters turned up, but. He had been asking himself why he had been foolish enough to believe that stupid vision thing. Though, without anyone caring to enlighten him about anything – this.

Running for his life through a freaky department just for mysteries, which in itself is a clue to stay away. If the magical morons of the magical world can't figure some of this freaky stuff out then it should be left alone, unless properly trained. Though, he supposes it could have been worse and been the Department of Freaky Deaths, but thinking that, it might as well be.

His legs worked hard, and he felt a stitch in his side – well, sides, his breathing was laboured and for the first time since - well the end of last year, he wished he worked out. He realised that with all of these life and death situations he should probably think about taking a morning and maybe evening jog to get into shape.

It can only make his life better if he can run faster, or at least further, without falling down and passing out cold. That would be bad; he can see the headline now: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, saviour of wizarding Britain passed out running away and was murdered in his unconscious state. Though, he can only hope they make it much more amusing than that.

He shook his head as he dived through a door and without even thinking, he swished his wand at it and it slammed shut and sealed. He was quite awed that he had managed some silent magic so well as he can't quite remember learning any.

However, he shrugged off that thought as he panted and wheezed his way out of that room as he heard a barrage of nasty spells hit the other side of the door. He can think on things later if he's not dead by then.

Harry had gotten all of his friends into quite the pickle, or better put, quite the shitty titties, though he's not quite sure what that's supposed to mean, but he wouldn't want to touch shitty titties. It wouldn't have been like this if Dumbledore hadn't insisted that Harry learn occlumency from a man who's hate for him can only be rivalled by Harry's hate for him.

How did Dumbledore expect a man like that to teach him to block his mind? Sometimes when Harry thinks it through it seems more like Snape was opening his mind wider, and Harry just doesn't trust that greasy git, and never will. If Snape weren't such an intolerable prick none of his friends would be here and neither would he, or if security at the Ministry of Magic weren't so shite.

Shaking that off for now he passed through a weird room with some serious 60's tripping going on with pitch-black nothingness and then all of these hypnotic swirls of colours spinning around the darkness. He slammed the door closed behind him and walked a long a glowing yellow path that twisted and turned through some of the colours and beside other, up, down, weaving, and even upside down defying gravity.

He could only really describe it as kind of creepy, but maybe that was because he was alone, and not stoned out of his skull. He kept moving now, taking his time, as he doubts that anyone would easily spot him in the dark and sickly spray of colours. It was actually giving him a mild headache, and some of them reminded him of those hypnosis swirls the muggles use only more colours than just black and white.

The little bit of time walking gave him some time to catch his breath and breath, realising how exhausted he really was. His muscles ached, and he's certain his muscles aches ached.

However, after a little walking he realised he hadn't be getting anywhere, just travelling on for – he would hate to even think forever. He would rather fight the Death Eaters than travel this path forever.

Then he wished he kept his mouth shut as a door just a little up ahead of the path opened up above him, defying gravity, but it was connected to the path all the same. He wasn't sure whether either Crabbe or Goyel Senior was his luck or not as he readied for a fight, looking up while the huge robed man looked down at him, or up to his perspective, grinning off his filthy teeth.

The man fired up and Harry readied himself for a shield when the spell just fell backwards. He tried a few more times but the same thing happened again, and Harry looked around, baffled before looking away from the Death Eater and straight forward along the winding road.

"Bombarder!" he yelled out as he flicked his wand forward, along with the yellow road and they both watched in wide eyed awe as the spell followed the road until it hit the Death Eater in the arm, crushing bone, and causing him to drop his wand. He couldn't even react as Harry felt a soft joy coursing through his veins at the man's pain, a soft satisfaction.

Harry chuckled as he grit his teeth and threw two more follow up curses, and blood splattered on the yellow road as curse one hit him in the chest and then, the other, his face. He went down and wasn't getting up any time soon if ever.

Harry was a little worried he didn't care too much about what he had done, but quickly made it to the man and out of the door without checking on him, and closing the door after him. It could have been worse, Harry realised – it could have been him in a pool of blood. Does that make him a bad person? He really didn't think much about it before, but why would he be bad giving back to them what they like handing out?

The mere concept of fighting back with the intent to cause them harm seemed foreign to him, and he didn't understand it, not really. He didn't understand why he was so against hurting these monsters. After all, they chose their bed, so they should sleep in it, preferably six feet under.

Harry was dead on as he snuck around a corner and viciously used a bludgeoning hex between the legs of a Death Eater as he was searching for some of his friends. The man squealed like a little girl after she had seen a really cute puppy and fell down holding the bits of his grapes together, crying.

Harry just walked out of hiding and smiled down as he took the man's wand and snapped it, and mocked him a little. It felt good, and empowering to fight so – dirty, and – violently – it made him feel good that he had made sure that that man learns his lesson. Though, thinking about that, these Death Eaters are awfully dense.

Yes, if he just plays sneak around now he has lost his 'tracker' he can sneak attack any Death Eaters he comes across, and if they're male, blow off their 'pee' nuts. He could barely believe that he had thought that, let alone he was agreeing to it to himself, but then maybe he's crazy?

Na, crazy is running around talking like a baby while calling his name. It reminds him of that hateful bitch – Umbitch. He hates Umbitch more than he could even hate Voldemort. At least Voldemort doesn't talk to his enemies like they're idiots, or babies. If anyone's an idiot, it's her, oh and she's gullible and incompetent.

He ran his right hand through his mess of sweaty black hair and let his emerald coloured eyes scan around the small room he's in when he heard some fighting, or whatever amounts to kids fighting adults.

Therefore, he ran that way, making sure to keep as quiet as possibly where he found the other, Crabbe/Goyel picking on Hermione and Ron, his two best friends. They had been de-wanded (is that even a word?) Well whatever, they had lost their wands and he was laughing as he tortured Hermione with the Death Eaters favourite curse, the torture one, which is so unoriginal and certainly unimaginative.

Harry heard her screams blazing down his spine, but yet – well – he felt nothing. He wondered whether he might have been broken or got hit by a 'why should I care spell', but right now he didn't care – ironic if he had been hit by such a spell, but he didn't think he would actually take pleasure in the sound.

However, he had already gotten a bit of a headache from that weird hippy room and he doesn't want to have to suffer any more. So, the Death Eater went down with a gurgled scream as blood gushed out of his mouth, a huge hole from Harry's spell in his robes, at the back where the small of his back was gushing too.

Either the huge Death Eater crumpled, dead or dying, Harry once again found he didn't care, the man was his enemy, and his enemies die, that's it. Well, enemies that try to kill him at least. He doesn't think its OK to murder everyone on his shit-list does he? He'll have to think on that later, but the horrified and angry visages of Ron and Hermione came as a surprise.

He wondered for a moment whether he had possibly imagined saving their lives, but looking at the dead Death Eater at his feet realised that it was real. The man had stopped moving or even taking a breath.

"H-Harry, how could you!" Hermione screamed breathlessly as she actually went to her torturers aid, but it was no good.

"How could I?" he asked, not quite understanding. "How could I save you from torture and then death?" he asked, nearly sounding amused. "Good question, Hermione," he replied, thoughtful as he looked at her as if she were dirt, not truly understanding why, but feels like he should.

Ron dived for his wand but Harry had disintegrated it before he got there, almost blasting off his hand in the process. "Y-you've gone nuts Harry," Ron said, looking afraid. "We should get you to Dumbledore… he'll know what to do."

"Yes Harry, that's a good idea," Hermione said nervously inching towards her wand, but that and the Death Eaters met the same fate as Ron's

"T-there's something wrong here," Harry commented like he could see what he wanted, but couldn't quite reach. "This is wrong, Hermione… what have you done?" he demanded, confused and trying to sort out his thoughts.

"W-we haven't done anything wrong, Harry," she replied, but just looking at her and Ron, he knew it's a lie.

He shook his head, eyes narrowing. "This isn't what I want… why when I look at the pair of you do I always feel nothing… no… now I feel something – I feel anger and hate, bubbling and burning in my soul, so tell me why?"

"It doesn't matter what you want!" Ron suddenly spat out before Hermione could stop him. "It's all for the Greater Good, and once Dumbledore finds out you're rebelling again you'll be back to being a good little puppet!"

Harry's eyes were as cold as ice, and Hermione at least has the presence of mind to step away from him while Ron looked like he believes he's untouchable. "Really… if that's so, you won't be around to pull any of my strings," he said laughing as he pointed his wand at Ron, and the ginger top finally realised that Harry is going to kill them.

However, luckily for Ron (or possibly unlucky) a side door burst open and in stalked Lucius Malfoy, with Bellatrix Lestrange. They had wands out, and eyed the scene before them warily and confused. Their wands trailed on Harry as he's the only armed student and the other Death Eater is dead.

"Wow, who…? No, no, no," Bellatrix said giddily looking to Harry. "My, my," she said not even using her baby voice now. "Harry Potter has grown up into a fine young murderer," she said sounding pleased by the scene in front of her, but her grin just widened. "And now he's going to murder his friends – just two words each and they're gone."

"Them, my friends," he snorted he teeth bare in anger. "They are my enemy, now get lost, can't you see I was busy ridding the world of filth like them!"

"Oh my Potter," Lucius said, amused. "Aren't you such a big man, killing a man from behind and murdering two exceptionally weak fools while they are unarmed?"

"Says the man who murders and tortures children," he shot back which caused Bellatrix to laugh.

"He got you there," she said to him amused. "Don't try to mock someone's morality when you don't have any!"

"Potter, just like Dumbledore said!" Ron hissed angrily. "A dark wizard just like that bitch sister of mine, running around, and learning whatever you want when Dumbledore didn't want you too-!"

"Ginny…?" he asked surprised. "Crucio!" he screamed out and Ron screamed as he dropped to the floor, and even the Death Eaters looked surprised. Harry then let Ron go. "Now Hermione, what the fuck does he mean!?" he demanded looking to her but she just shook her head shaking.

"W-we can't tell you, Dumbledore's orders," she said, shakily.

"Does he actually look like he cares?" Bellatrix asked; she actually looked serious for once.

Lucius looked at her rolling his eyes. "She is under Dumbledore's-…"

"Titties…?" Harry suggested, which caused Bellatrix to laugh. However, he wasn't as he looked to Hermione, and moved closer. He grabbed her hair and she cried out as he pulled her closer. "Now, Hermione, I'm not going to play with you like you seem to have been playing with me!" he said ramming her face into the wall while blasting Ron across the room into the wall, bloodying his face as he went to attack.

"Now, Hermione, tell me what Dumbledore's been doing or I'll rip out Ronald's heart and let you watch its last few beats before feeding it to you!" he hissed out into her ear while she cried.

"Wow, he's cold," Bellatrix said surprised as she watched the show.

"I-I can't," Hermione whimpered out. "I won't betray t-the light," she said sobbing.

Harry smiled as he placed the wand to her temple. "Then maybe if Ron's life isn't worth the trouble… how about you go to a special place, for people with, mental problems? Would you like that…? People talking to you like Umbridge every day of the rest of your life, trapped inside your own mind, screaming to get out while your body only has a goofy smile, sound nice, just how I feel, trapped?"

"I… I can't," she whimpered, crying. "Dumbledore would never forgive me if I lost him you!"

"Do you think I'm going to stay?" he asked, laughing. "I'm going to kill him, and anyone who gets in my way!" he said as he pointed his wand at Hermione's teeth and one just tore from her moth causing her to scream, blood drooling down her lips. "Now Hermione, that's was just a little proof, but I think first your teeth one by one, and then your finger and toenails, then bodily hairs starting with pubic, to head hair, one by one. Then your toes, fingers, hands and feet, all the while using the fair bit of medical knowledge I've picked up somewhere to keep you from bleeding out.

"Then comes the best part, cooking you and feeding you to yourself," he said laughing as she looked truly sickened. "Eventually you'll only be a stub of a body, if you haven't cracked by then, and then, then maybe I'll end your life, but maybe I could sell you off to some sicko who will keep you as a toy! So, how about answering me now?"

She just shakily shook her head, shivering, and he looked down to see urine pouring out of her skirt. "Braver than I ever thought you were Hermione, but I don't have time for games like that, so death it is. I'll just ask Dumbledore… he does like the sound of his own voice.

"Avada Kedavra-!" he hissed only for a green glow to light the tip of his wand when he moved and turned, firing his spell across the room, narrowly avoiding a spell fired at him as he pulled Hermione in as a shield. She cried out as she went flying across the room.

Harry and the Death Eaters both readied themselves as they saw Remus Lupin with Tonks, and Kingsley. They had obviously not been very lucky as a man lay dead on the floor having been hit by Harry's curse.

"Harry, how could you!" Remus cried out like he had just been punted in the nuts. "You of all people, a traitor!?"

"Me?" he asked rhetorically. "No, Dumbledore, and these so-called friends of mind, and now you, a man I thought I could always trust – whatever Dumbledore has been doing to me, granted. Even I can tell its fucking with my mind, but don't ever call me a traitor!" he said as he just started firing, which cause the Order members to fire, and then the Death Eaters while Harry quickly snuck away, running.

Harry rubbed his temple as he fled knowing that if the Order is here then Dumbledore won't be far behind and he has to get away. His head hurt and he can't believe how cruel he was to Hermione, and he was going to kill her, and now he's killed an Order member. Its like his head is a jumbled mess and he can't quite find himself, but knows he has to defend himself from everything his subconscious deems a threat.

He wants to know the truth and some people have it. He's not sure how many, other than him, but he can't trust any of them, (and the truth in him is locked away) – well, maybe he can trust Ginny. It sounded like they know each other as more than just passing friends. If that's so then they've attacked her too, which crazily made him angrier.

It felt like a storm in his head, and it just hurt the more that he thinks about it. He stopped to catch his breath, leaning his back into a wall. He pulled out the silver orb that they're supposedly fighting over and smashed it on the floor without a second thought. He wants nothing to do with Dumbledore's bastardry any more

He just watched the wisps of silvery smoke but couldn't tell what it was saying and before long it was over. Is it OK for his mind to be so conflicted, but still he has to admit it felt good tormenting Hermione.

Harry closed his eyes in frustration before opening them again. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he asked himself holding out his free hand in front of his eyes, it was shaking. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "I was acting in a… like a more imaginative Death Eater, but something's wrong with me. I know there is, and I know Dumbledore has done this to me!"

He shuddered as he gripped his wand and concentrated on not shaking. "I can't believe Remus though, just like that, doesn't ask why, just does, just like all those morons following Dumbledore," he hissed out grounding his teeth in anger. "Nobody fucking thinks for themselves… me either, but – that doesn't sound right. I remember how I grew up…? No – why is it so murky? I know I should hate the Dursley's but why am I always so good to them?

"And other… why? I don't get it, and it hurts my head trying to think about it too hard," he muttered, distressed. "It all comes back to him, to Dumbledore, my anger, and mistrust, its always there, but when I see him, suddenly I can't hate or distrust him any more"

He knows something is seriously wrong, but for some reason his mind just can't grasp hold of it, but why? His head pounds with just the thought, as if someone is banging on his brain with a tiny hammer until he stops trying to remember, but the more he tries to ignore it the more the hammer pounds.

This isn't anyway for anyone to feel, this is darker than dark, a fade into the darkest night, scolding his soul with fire and ice, shackling his freedom to choose. Its ironic that it was Dumbledore who said that it is our choices that make us who we are because if that's right, then Dumbledore is going to rot for all of eternity in hell.

He blinked back tears from his eyes, shivering as he pushed up, gripping his wand tightly in his fingers. He left out of that room and through another two, a part of him hoping that Ron and Hermione escaped just so he can finally kill them himself. Though, he's pretty certain that the Order would keep them with them now they 'know' Harry has gone 'evil' and is now out to gut them.

Harry half wondered what Order members would do or say if they found out the truth, but then knowing most of them, they would follow Dumbledore anyway. He doesn't know why they would follow him when he's obviously disturbed and needs locking away, ironically for this 'Greater Good', but they will follow him anyway.

He passed through a small room with loads of clocks and watches, and paused as he saw the golden-chained hourglass on a side bench. Looking back on his third year, what the hell were the teachers doing allowing a fucking bitch like Hermione to play with time? However, he smirked as he picked it up and put it round his neck, tucking it into his school robes out of sight.

After all, it could come in use to have a second chance if something screws up. Plus, owning a time-turner sounds like a clever thing to own when your life is as fucked up as his is.

It took a few minutes for Harry to find a huge chamber with a circle of seating like a stadium with a centre pit. In the centre on a dais is an old arch with a ripped purple veil. Harry had come in on some steps leading down to the arch and followed it when he heard sounds.

He looked round and saw Neville Longbottom at the bottom of another set of stairs bleeding as two Death Eaters tormented and kicked him about. However, as Harry ran down to his rescue he severed one's head, and he collapsed with just an odd look.

Neville looked up, shocked while the other Death Eater just looked down at his friend before he received a powerful bone breaker to the chest and he spluttered up blood as he keeled over whimpering and slowly suffocating to death.

"You, OK, Neville?" Harry asked breathlessly as he got to the bottom.

The boy nodded looking grateful as Harry helped him to his feet. "That's the you I like best," he said nodding his head. "The real you," he said looking relieved.

"What do you mean?" he asked, surprised.

"This," he said as he pulled a small golden locket from his pocket. "After what you called the first time you give something to someone to give to you, but with Umbridge around, and Ron and Hermione being more of the bad stink I couldn't give you it without them seeing, and sorry Harry but I'm not that good at tricking them."

Harry took the locket and it burst open on contact. However, he was expecting some big display but all it showed was a picture of him and Ginny kissing in a moving picture. He gulped black his feelings as he closed it and placed the locket into his pocket.

"How many times?" he asked the confused boy.

"I-I don't know, but what I do know is neither Dumbledore, Ron, or Hermione can be trusted," he answered, shrugging. "But I can be certain, during the end of third year you hated Ron and Hermione, but then suddenly you were best friends. I told my gran about it, and she said I shouldn't get on the wrong side of Dumbledore, but when you trusted me with the locket I couldn't not help anyway I could."

"Ah, so that's how you've been breaking through my spells!" Dumbledore's jovial voice interrupted as he came down another row of seats with Ron and Hermione just behind him, smug look on Ron's face, but Hermione still looked terrified. "Love… they say it can surpass any magic, but your love belongs to us Mr. Potter, so I'll be destroying that last memento!"

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Me…? Love you…?" he laughed. "The soul will always know, will always remember."

"Ah, but you do, Harry, come here," he said and Harry almost moved before glaring up at the old man.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes bore into Harry's, but the slight pressure on his mind was nothing. "I already know occlumency, and Snape's 'lessons' were to rip my mind open!"

"Ah, so clever," he replied as if a proud grandfather. "I wanted Voldemort to manipulate you, and Snape wanted to torment you, so it was a win, win situation. After all, I have to keep Snape sweet on our deal! I let him make your life, oh, and the other students lives miserable, and he works for me."

"That is fucking retarded Dumbledore!" Harry hissed out angrily. "It looks like Voldemort isn't the only evil I'll have to put down!"

"But me Harry, I'm the light, while you're the dark!" he said chuckling as if it's a common fact. "Now stay still Potter so I can turn you good again," he said flicking his wand at Harry.

It was a huge white beam shooting towards him and Neville, and Harry's eyes widened as his wand went soaring out of his hand to see Lupin behind him, Neville's wand next. Harry looked at his father's old friend in anger.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled in rage. "You betray the balance, you betray the pure, and you betray all that is good in this world! But most of all you betray my father!"

He shouted these words in such spite that each one caused the old werewolf to grimace but he didn't look like he thought he had done anything wrong.

Harry looked back to the white beam coming to claim his freedom, and to force his fate, to mess with his destiny, and laughed at the horrific irony that the light, knights to the good will dam them all.

 **Star Class Star Class Star Class**

Harry was laughing as he watched as Dumbledore fired the spell, and Remus disarmed him and Neville as he pulled out his time-turner and waved bye to the shocked morons, unsure whether Neville will get hit or not, but he cannot afford to care right now.

It made him quite queasy, just spinning back two hours, but he went back more than he needed because he wanted to have a quick look around and maybe get a new wand from somewhere.

He shook his head clear – well shook it as clear as it could get when you've just jumped back in time two hours, but looking around he sighed and tried to calm down. He's all alone in the… should he call it theatre? It looked like it could be one, but then in this freaky place it could be the Theatre of Doom.

It was cold and dank, now that he's alone, and hundreds of times creepier. It made him shiver just looking at the dais and freaky veil that led, where? Probably to his doom if that cold dread was anything to go by. He moved closer, curious as he heard some soft whispers and getting a close up look made him pause and back up.

He could see in the arch, just in the pieces of tattered veil, images of faces, white and ghostly, like spectres on a waterfall that defied all sense of belief, and he didn't know how he knew, he just did that if he stepped into that arch he would only pass over like a dead man after a sending ceremony.

Harry could only shiver, and feel a dread run down his spine, but he had to ask himself whether he should be that afraid of death? Death has to be better than having no decision in your own fate and future. Would death be so bad if it keeps him from Dumbledore's control?

Somehow, he doubts that Dumbledore will ever give up trying to enslave him, and he's been doing a fairly OK job up until now. But with the world – well, magical world the way it is, nobody can or will try to help him, which leaves his own freedom up to him to save and he will do almost anything and everything to save himself.

Why should he care about the mindless masses when they don't care about him. One minute these so-called fans love him and won't leave him alone, and the next they hate him and won't leave him alone! The fundamental fact is, he has always wanted to be left alone, and treated like a normal kid.

Sure, even normal kids can rise to be acknowledged, but never like this. He just wishes they would treat him like an above average student, and not expect anything great from him, but that seems unlikely, even if Dumbledore were to publicly announce Harry is evil and dark, and Harry runs away and is never seen again they'll be expecting something.

The odd thing is, he doesn't doubt that if Dumbledore says that Harry's evil, that even if Harry renounces magic, joins the muggle world and becomes a humanitarian that they'll hunt him, and never give him a moments peace. So in the long run Harry has little choice but to fight.

In the long run, Harry wants to fight. He doesn't want to watch innocent people die, and even if it means fighting against the light and dark, then he shall. He will not simply let either side control the world because that isn't how life is. It isn't so black and white. Wars have never been about the good or the bad, the light or dark, they've been about people believing different things, or having different moral belief's whether they're religious or not.

War is a horrible thing, but war is not always started by the 'bad guys', and in many cases wars can be started by terrorists, like the Death Eaters. It's just a matter of choosing sides, but what if neither side or sides are doing what is right by its people? Then maybe there will come a new side of freedom fighters, called terrorists by others, but sometimes, life just sucks.

Harry isn't sure where he fits in, but he knows that many people will die by the dark, and in the lights incompetence, they'll willingly let it happen. They follow Dumbledore's rule of many infinite chances for the enemy while innocent people die, or in Dumbledore's case are pawns to be wasted for some messed up Greater Good, too blind in their groomed states that they will willingly lay out their lives without a second thought, and without reason.

He had been mistreated all his life (though he can't really remember it, he knows it in his soul), so he has grown to not trust adults, which is why he couldn't be groomed by Dumbledore, even after forgetting his instincts kept him true.

Just thinking about all of these things hurt his head, but he knows he has thought them many times before. He pulled out his locket and looked at how happy he and Ginny were. He wonders whether they knew what would happen eventually, and this might possibly be the last heirloom of his and Ginny's relationship, passed down to point them in the correct direction, towards hope.

He knows, he just has to have faith, and maybe the two of them can find that fairy tale ending books are always giving the heroes. But first he'll have to find Ginny – well, a wand, and then a little look around, and by then Ginny will be here. He just wonders whether she will believe the proof or that he's crazy – maybe this time Dumbledore's control is too deep even for any kind of love to break.

Breathing seemed hard, like a vice, gripping his chest as he looked at the picture before placing it back into his pocket, trying not to think about her too much, not yet. He tore his eyes away from the dais and up to the nearest stairs to a door. He doesn't have much time so he ran, sprinting up the stairs and through the door into a weird room with planets and stars floating around with a seriously low gravity level.

He smiled for a moment as he jumped from Pluto straight over Neptune and Uranus onto Saturn's ring. Under normal circumstances, he might have enjoyed jumping around as if he was on the moon, but maybe if he somehow wins, or survives he can sneak back in. After all, these morons don't seem to understand the simple concept of security.

Though, he took a look around and noticed something odd. The planets were moving slowly (which wasn't odd), it was that they were moving around the Earth. Now he thinks about it, the same happens in the astronomy charts for astronomy class. He hadn't realised these people were that slow, what next…? If he weren't in this room he would think they still thought the Earth is flat.

It took him a few deep breaths before he made another few leaps across to the far exit, and it felt strange coming out into another room, the gravity returning to normal. It made him feel abnormally heavy, but yet he liked the feeling. It was a similar uncomfortable as when he got light-headed entering the lower gravity.

However, he closed the door to the weird room behind him and spent the next twenty minutes looking for a room full of wands. He was starting to worry he might have to ambush a Death Eater to find a new wand, and that they weren't mysterious enough for this department. Then he came across a large chamber stacked with thousands of wands of different materials from woods to metals, but also other foci suck as staffs, rods, and even gems in bracelets or jewellery.

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he held until then and started looking around and touching wands, hoping one reacts with him. However, each time, nothing, nothing, nothing. It was frustrating the hell out of him. He could feel some of the wands react to him, but the reaction wasn't right, they felt like they were fighting him.

In fact, most of the wands he touched reacted, and the rest he could at least feel, but that was odd. Thinking about it, his wand, left in the future felt similar to the wands reacting but not choosing, but on a whole new level, which could mean. He sighed. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to force a wand with a connection to Voldemort on him.

Harry wondered through the racks of foci shrugging as he started touching staffs, rods, gems, and jewellery. He knows in theory he should be able to use magic without one, but without having practice, (that he knows) he'll have to settle for something, which is when he startled and nearly groaned as his hand landed on three identical little gems, one blue, one red, and one green, all housed in little platinum claws on platinum hoops.

He didn't like the thought of piercing his ears, but. He looked them over and took out a card and read aloud. "Origin unknown, presumed somewhere in the Middle East to Western Asia," he said thoughtfully. "The green and the blue work as catalysts together, and focus while the red is a translator," he said thoughtfully.

"OK," he muttered as he picked them up. "The card says you're very weak, and that the only useful thing is the translator, but you can at least preform some magic, right," he said looking at the back of the card to see its empty. "These earrings look ancient and that's all it says… the guys that work here sure are working hard to earn their wage," he said sarcastically as he looked in the reflection of a magic focusing shield that barely reacted as he picked up the earrings with a sigh.

He took a few deep breaths as he saw a little splint of wood and held his free hand over it muttering a spell. He was shocked and surprised to see it turn into a thin needle. He had honestly thought that first exercise with McGonagall in transfiguration would never be used again, but he's not going to try piercing his ears with the blunt earrings. Though, the card was right, they aren't very strong, but they'll do for now.

Placing them down he picked up the needles and took some shallow and deep breaths. He has been hurt a lot worse that a prick from a needle. However, he still gasped in with each lobe he pierced, but grimacing as he put the green and blue hoop in he found that he felt a little more power now they're in, maybe because they were meant for ears, even though they're still vastly underpowered compared to modern day wands.

He had just shoved the other one in his pocket as he might put it in some other time and went to leave when he froze as he noticed a dirty black lead box behind him. He placed down the bloodied needle and went to investigate. Looking around it seemed to be the only thing contained.

It had a dusty note that red: Caution, level one warning: unknown origin, unknown materials, unknown magical properties, possibly extremely dangerous! Now, in the past if Harry had read a warning like that he would have left it alone, but now, he was curious and undone the latch nearly before he finished reading and opened it.

He frowned as he looked inside to see a small matte white tile inside with a hole in one corner with some kind of rounded black string cord attacked. Looking more, through the centre it has twin matte black engraved lines that peak up into a point like from a chart before going down and levelling off again. The tip of the point has a small black circular gem, dead centre.

Then under the gap in the line, he saw some weird markings engraved into the tile like writing, words maybe, but he couldn't understand what they said. However, without touching the tile, he pulled out the red-gemmed earring, and tried concentrating, but it was no good.

But then he looked back to the needle and picked it up. "If the foci one's work better while wearing them, then maybe you do too," he said readying himself. He wanted to put it in his left ear next to the green one, but his lobes aren't that big and he didn't trust himself not to screw it up.

Therefore, he did it without thought, on pure impulse, through the top of his left ear. He gasped out as it stung more than he thought it would, and it took him a few moments to get the nerve to pull it out. It took him another minute to get the new earring in and latch it.

He never thought he would ever wear earrings in his life, but looking to the shield he noticed something odd. His vision was bad, and for a moment he thought fate was against him when he took his glasses off. His vision was clear, and he grinned, as finally something was working for him. The red earring must have some other abilities, or maybe it's a side effect. He can't remember ever seeing this clear before, the glasses were nothing compared to this.

So, he looked down at the tile, able to admire it so much more now, but the marking was still in a different language, yet. "Raging… Freedom… so that's what you're called, the Raging Freedom?" he asked and didn't expect an answer, and didn't get one as he reached in and pulled it out, holding it in his hand.

He could feel a magic, but it was nothing like the wands and other foci. It didn't choose him as its master like they might have, and yet, it didn't tell him to go and stuff it like most of the others did.

The Raging Freedom was light, yet held some weight, and the 'string' felt like nothing he had ever felt before, so he knew even that wasn't normal. The tile itself was flawlessly smooth, and flipping it over he saw, that it was exactly the same on the back.

Harry smiled as he placed it around his neck with his time-turner He might as well take it, or it will just go to waste, and maybe he can figure out how to use it, and what it does. They say curiosity killed the cat, but maybe the cat wanted to die, or die trying, trying to be more, and to understand the world and the things in it.

He quickly hid his glasses and needle in the lead box before looking into the shield again, other than the small trickles of blood and stinging, he did a good job. Then looking to a clock on the wall realised he and his friends and 'friends' should be here already and doesn't want to get caught with his pants around his ankles and grabbed a random wand that looked like 'his' one and ran.

Leaving the room was easy, and it was good that the wand he picked up, though didn't choose him, seemed somewhat nonchalant about being stolen by him. That means he won't potentially screw something up that he's been doing with a wand, while trying to use the earring foci.

He started to hear fighting after a few moments of running when he saw his first Death Eater, but it was Crabbe/Goyel, so he hid, knowing that slightly younger him will get rid of him pretty soon.

Harry waited for a short while before slipping out of his hiding spot before he dived out of the way of a spell, and struck the slimy Death Eater in the face with a crushing jinx, so hard, the man's head completely caved in, but that's what he gets for picking a fight with a guy using a temperamental wand.

There was another man, and he span on Harry flinging spells before three spinning lights of white tore into the room from the open door, connected as one spell and ripped straight through robes, flesh, muscle, and bone, out the other side. Blood splattered as the Death Eater crumpled into the wall.

Seconds later Ginny came around a corner helping Luna Lovegood. She didn't even pay Harry much attention as she helped her friend sit on the floor, besides where Harry stood up.

"You, OK, Luna?" he asked her, worried.

She looked up at him with a smile, nodding her head. "I am fine, thank you Harry, just a twisted ankle."

"Don't you worry Luna, Dumbledore will pay for this!" Ginny surprised him as she hissed this out in anger before looking to Harry and to the two dead Death Eaters, only one of which she killed.

She then reached up to him, not taking the black cord, but the gold chain, lifting it to see the time-turner before letting go. "You're from the future?" she asked, but she made it sound like she knows. However, he nodded anyway, confused. She smirked. "I just saw you running in the other direction so took a guess," she said shrugging.

"Dumbledore," he answered with a growl. "That bastard attacked, and Remus disarmed me while I was distracted. It was the only way to escape. I can't remember who I am, but I can sense… feel, this isn't real, and the old bastard even flaunted it. And I was so close to killing Ron and Hermione, I could almost taste my vengeance, but Remus interrupted and an Order sheep took my hit instead!

"Though, I'll give Hermione credit, she didn't give up Dumbledore's secrets," he said with an amused look, apart from his eyes, they were furious. "Ron told me enough to realise that Voldemort may be my enemy, but my truest fight is with Dumbledore, and the Order of the Phoenix!"

"Oh fuck, Harry!" Ginny whimpered, throwing herself into his arms. He automatically held her tightly. "I can't remember, I just can't, but I know, I just know things aren't right. Sometimes I preform spells I've never even heard of before, and then Luna gave me this locket of us, and it's like, everything in the world is wrong. I tried my hardest to show you my locket, but Ron and Hermione wouldn't leave you for a second. I even tried dating that Michael loser, but all I got was some flickers of hate aimed at him from you, and then Hermione and Ron distracted you.

"I had to dump him, because he wanted to kiss, but yuck, I'm yours and. I hate my brother so much. It was like, as soon as I saw the locket my feelings were unlocked… but Luna says this isn't the first. I want to rip Hermione's smug bookworm face off and shove it up her hairy ass."

Harry could only laugh as he cuddled his girl, his Ginny and took in her sweet scent like he had done hundreds of times before. "Then let's kill whoever gets in our fucking way, Death Eater, Order of the Phoenix. If they are Voldemort's or Dumbledore's, then they forfeit their lives!"

She pulled back with a soft smile and leaned up kissing his lips. The act was familiar to both of them as they held each other, lips moving, eyes drifting closed when their eyes snapped open, they pulled apart and an unlucky Death Eater met a bloodied fate.

"He should have learnt to knock," Ginny said smirking.

Harry shrugged, amused. "They should all learn that if they want a war, then its death on the battlefield."

"Such true words," she replied. "So where do we go to destroy Dumbledore, once and for all."

"There's an arch of death sitting on a dais," he replied. "In a huge chamber surrounded by seats where sick bastards watched executions… well, if when you enter the arch you die."

"I see, and then it will be the perfect place for the old bastards' death," she said laughing. "A place where countless people have lost their lives to filth like him before," she said pulling out of his embrace.

"It shall be perfect," he replied looking down at Luna. "We'll hide you somewhere safe, but you're in no condition to fight the likes of the Order," he said while she nodded, sad that she doesn't get to be a part of it, but she understands.

 **Star Class Star Class Star Class**

Harry and Ginny had both found Luna the perfect place to hide and quickly headed off at a swift pace to find their fate, and hopefully end Dumbledore's reign of grooming for good, and end anyone in their way, because they were stupid enough to full prey to the old man.

They both know that its highly unlikely that they will actually win, and that their survival will be a miracle, but they're both determined. Its either victory or death – there is no third ground any more. They either die, or the Order perishes, they will not accept capture, and they know they cannot escape.

If they ran, they would be running forever. The Order would never leave them alone. Harry's certain that after the customary hunt that Voldemort would just let them go rather than giving them a reason to get stronger, but Dumbledore, he would never let anyone go. He loves the control he has over people too much to ever let them have their own way.

However, this is the way things are until Dumbledore's death, but even if he does die here by either Harry or Ginny the Order are too far gone, too fanatical in 'Law of Dumbledore' that they will keep following his will long after his death. So it looks like those who have no mind for themselves and no hope have to perish along with their evil master.

They made it to one of the doors that led down into the Room of Death, and Harry was pleased to note that it was one of those that hadn't been used, but they both kept their eyes and ears on full alert, just encase someone were to have come this way after Harry had left.

Then it started, they watched as the past Harry ran down the stairs one side as Neville was under attack, and he killed two Death Eaters without much thought. They could hear the goings on inside the room as Neville gave past Harry his locket before they were interrupted by Dumbledore's arrival.

Ginny looked like she was gunning to just attack then, but Harry held her free hand, keeping her at bay. Then Dumbledore fired, and Remus disarmed Harry and Neville before Harry disappeared in a flicker of nothing.

Neville looked as shocked as Remus and Dumbledore, and Harry was going to save Neville when he didn't need to as a huge yellow spell spiralled straight into Dumbledore's spell and grabbed the white light and pulled it. It smashed it into the Arch of Death, causing the arch to glow but otherwise show no effects as both spells fizzled into nothing.

The other side showed Mad-Eye-Moody on the stairs holding his wand out, his one normal eye furious, and his electric blue one spinning around in his eye-socket crazily. Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks hot on his heels, both holding their wands, pointed at Order members.

However, while Tonks and Moody aimed at Dumbledore a fuming Sirius aimed at Remus. "How dare you, Lupin!" the man hissed out such rage that it was almost felt in the air. "How dare you attack my godson, your friend's only child, especially after hearing this fucking lunatic?!" he demanded, but Remus only flinched before righting himself and staring down his 'friend'.

"Harry has been using dark magic," he said in his defence. "He was torturing his best friends, and was moments away from murdering Hermione Granger in cold blood!"

"Oh, cold blood?" he asked mockingly. "If Harry is going to murder her, I doubt its in cold blood. I'm not stupid… this old man's been doing something to me, him, and probably others too. But that piece of shit is always right, isn't he, you fucking pea-brained fucker!"

"Now, now, Sirius," Dumbledore suddenly interrupted with a pleasant smile. "I do what I do for the Greater Good of all of the magical world. Harry is dangerous, and leaving him and Ginny to do what they want will bring about change, and change is something nobody wants. They would have us kill the Death Eaters, but enough of this foolishness, put your wands down."

"I don't think so, Albus," Moody growled out, his expression cold. "I always knew you were a control freak, but stealing someone's free will, and having an army licking your ass to help, that's too much!"

Dumbledore just chuckled, shaking his head as if they're all naughty schoolboys. "You don't understand, but enough about that, you'll thank me in the future. Now Harry, m'boy, why don't you come out here!? I know you're not stupid enough to think that I would ever give you and Ginevra peace, so I know you won't run away! In your foolish minds, I know you think that killing me and destroying the Order will save you, but all that would do is end the magical world because Voldemort would take over.

"Though, I guess you don't remember what happened the last few times you broke free," he said chuckling. "Though, I'll admit, each time you were better, stronger, faster, and more gifted, in the end I subdued you both!"

"This times different old man!" Harry called out as he and Ginny exited their hiding spot, slowly walking down the stairs.

"And how, exactly is it different?" he asked, surprised and confused.

Harry and Ginny both laughed before Ginny told him. "This time, its death… freedom is death, either yours and your minions, or ours, which is why this room is such a fitting battle site. It has its own little gate to heaven or hell, but where we end up does not matter, as we shall be free from you as we do not fear death!"

"But everyone fears death," Dumbledore said starting to show some concern. "Even both of you should fear death. In death you shall both go to hell where you will be tortured for your ignorance for all of eternity."

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. "If we're going to hell, then so be it… we'll wait for you down there in our eternal prison. We'll be waiting to be a part of your punishment!"

"I will certainly not be going to hell m'boy," Dumbledore said chuckling as if the idea was ludicrous. "I have done nothing wrong, and I am a light wizard whereas the both of you are dark."

"At least we're not delusional," Harry muttered, amused to Ginny. She grinned and held back a giggle, as he turned back to Dumbledore, more amused. "Wow, I have to wonder where you come up with that twaddle… light and dark are not defined by your magic, or what you study. If anything they are divined by your deeds, and what you do with your magic and life."

"Well that's where you are wrong Harry," the old man replied as if Harry could never be correct. "From the first moment I saw you I knew you were dark, and evil. I told your parents, and though your father saw reason, and agreed that you should be locked up, then, your mother tried to kill me.

"Your mother thought so much like you," he said chuckling while others were surprised. "The truth is Harry that your mother killed your father. He took a killing curse meant for me, and she actually laughed after he died, but I managed to escape her evil. Her pathetic little friend, a dark witch too filled in, pretending to be your father with silly illusions, to give the impression… to protect you and your mother, because of the prophecy, and her sick love.

"That filthy little girl, Artemis Black, bastard, blood traitor, and dark witch, a silly little Slytherin," he hissed out smugly.

"Artemis… what the hell…?!" Sirius said angrily. "What did you do to my niece?"

"Oh, so you knew about her?" Dumbledore asked, amused. "But of course. I really didn't care too much to pay you and your friends much attention, but she hung out with Lily so I guess you would figure it out. Your older brother, the one your dear old mother said died a hero and a Death Eater, fell in love with a muggle woman and married her, but your father… well… he was angry, and I told him where to find your brother.

"Hadn't you ever wondered how your dear father died?" he asked whimsically. "He died a few years before you and Artemis were due to start Hogwarts. Your brother, Leo killed him, but died in the fight from his wounds. I believe he probably thought Artemis was a fitting name for his daughter, as Orion, your father was named for The Hunter; she was named for another myth, the goddess of the hunt from Greek mythology, The Huntress."

"Why would you do that, Dumbledore!?" Tonks suddenly hissed out angrily. "T-that's my cousin, and uncle. I never even knew…!"

"Leo was always such a stubborn boy," Dumbledore said with a sad shake of his head. "He never trusted me, but he also hated his own family… except maybe you Sirius, and possibly Andromeda, as you had already show signs of disobedience, but he would not side by me. His pathetic muggle wife and daughter were more important than the light, but we digress," he chuckled shaking his head.

"You're a monster," Harry hissed out angrily. "Don't you see the control he has over people, Remus… even my father! – and it seems you too," he said looking away back to the amused old man.

"I'm no monster Harry," he said shaking his head. "But when wizards with such magical heritage go astray and think that a muggles love is anything in comparison to a wizard or witch I have to straighten them out, but sometimes they are so stubborn and get themselves hurt or killed."

Harry sneered, his green eyes darker than anyone had seen them. "So, why don't you enlighten me, Dumbledore… you were behind Voldemort coming after me and my mother weren't you? Since you were the only one outside of the loop who knew James Potter was dead!" he hissed the name in disgust.

"Oh, indeed… what is it now, Mr. Evans," he said amused. "I had little choice, though my Order believed James was dead we could not prove it, and even I need proof, as that is the type I cannot fake. So I put Sirius under enough control to get him to change secret keepers position for Peter, as I already knew he was Voldemort's, Patsy. You see, at first because of the prophecy I thought that Neville here would be chosen, but I remembered that Voldemort isn't a pureblood either.

"So I didn't see the harm in sending him for you first and if you died I would find a way to send him after Mr. Longbottom. I watched the whole thing… those two… women were cooing over you in the lounge, all lovey-dovey, the perfect, freakish family!"

"M-my mum and Artemis Black were together?" he couldn't help but ask, shocked.

He nodded, laughing. "Yes, disgusting isn't it! They had always been so… close!" he said without wanting an answer, but Harry gave him a surprising one anyway.

"No," he said shaking his head in anger. "It just means I have to avenge two mothers instead of just one!" he hissed out shocking him.

"It's such a shame that their foolishness rubbed off on you, even after their deaths," Dumbledore said shaking his head. "And you were born with such evil in you, so now we'll have to stop you and put you back on the correct path before it's too late, and you hurt any more innocent people. I'm sure we can sort things out so the ministry doesn't find out you've murdered some pure-bloods."

"So that's all this is about!?" Moody interrupted, disgust written plainly on his scared face. "Its all about the pure-bloods to you, and you're here to stop, Pot… to stop Evans from slaughtering the Death Eaters… that's it?"

"Ah, but what you don't see, Alistor, is that if all of those pure-bloods are gone, then the magical world will change," he said as if it should be obvious. "The muggle-born's will come in, out-numbering us, and with more control in their hands they will start bringing in muggle rubbish and changing our ancient traditions, and laws. So I'm afraid I cannot let such evil continue. The Death Eaters should be given the chance to change and see reason."

"All the while muggles and muggle-born's die?" Harry asked but Dumbledore just shrugged. Harry looked at where Hermione stood sickened. "Hermione Granger, traitor to her own people. And there was me thinking that you of all people didn't like the way the magical world was ran, what with that bull shit about elf rights. Do you honestly think a shit face like Dumbledore gives a shit? The Minister in all of his paranoia about Dumbledore wasn't too far from the mark. All you want is power!"

Hermione didn't respond as Harry and Ginny finally reached the bottom of the chamber; she just looked terrified of him and even stepped back cowering behind Dumbledore like he's a great pillar of hope and protection for her.

"She's too far gone, Harry," Ginny said looking at her in pity. "And even if she does see reason, see him for what he is, she's too far in it now, too far to escape our justice."

Ron interrupted, snorting smugly. "Shut it, Ginny no name, mum had promised that if you think about having anything more to do with Harry like this again we can get rid of you, and maybe even get some money for you too!"

Harry's eyes lit up with a flash of gold and Ron screamed as he was blast across the chamber, and if not for Dumbledore's quick action he would have went through the veil. However, the old man saved him with moments to spare and set him down behind him.

"Ronald, be careful," the old man said while looking back at Harry. "Nice earrings Mr. Evans," the old man said, chuckling. "Not very powerful, but with enough emotion did the trick. A new acquisition to go with your time-turner from this department I presume."

Ginny looked at Harry, amused. "I thought I hadn't seen them before, but I couldn't be certain so I never mentioned it, but thinking, past you wasn't wearing them, and I didn't notice the blood until now."

Harry shrugged impishly before his cold expression turned to Ron. "Next time, you'll be followed by your fat arsed bitch of a mother!"

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" Ron spat out hatefully.

"Ronald, I suggest you shut the fuck up!" Tonks sneered at him. "If you don't I'll shut you the fuck up myself, you self-centred piece of ginger shit. Dam, I've wanted to tell him what I think of him for ages, it feels good."

Harry walked slowly with Ginny closer to the dais while she had distracted them before they both held up a shield as Dumbledore fired to cut them off. "You really do intend to die if you cannot win."

"Hey, if we can't win, nobody wins," Harry said shrugging. "I've learn quite a bit of pettiness from Ronald during Hogwarts. Sure, I'm certain most of its bull-shit, but I'm also certain the bull-shit is very true to his character. So, Dumbledore doesn't want us to win, so I guess…"

Harry trailed off as more Order members started flooding into the chamber, surrounding them all. Harry hadn't actually known there were that many Order members. He was pretty sure counting them wasn't the right thing to do in this situation.

"My friends…!" Dumbledore called out smiling. "Once again I bring bad news that Ginevra and Harry Evans… formally Harry Potter and to be again soon is betraying the light, and corrupting Mr. Longbottom, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and even Alistor Moody. We must capture them at once!"

"Stop…!" Harry shouted as they went to advance, they did. "Please, I'm begging for your help. Albus Dumbledore is an insane senile old man. We have to capture him and put him in a retirement home where he'll get the help he needs. He's been drugging me to take my free will…" he trailed to a stop. "But most of you already know, or suspect and don't fucking care, so you know what, neither do I!"

He laughed as he put his wand to his throat and they all gasped, for the wrong reason as he suddenly spoke in a huge voice that would echo all over the department. "Hey, Death Eaters, there seems to be too many of Dumbledore's ass licker's in the Chamber of Death! You know with the walk through arch, here, let me be your guides!" he said as he lifted the spell and patroni flew, blazing by so fast that even Harry didn't know what they looked like as they disappeared.

It took seconds for the Death Eaters to start bursting in, reinforcements having arrived at some point, as Harry knew there wasn't that many before. Harry moved to where, Sirius, Tonks, and Moody were, bringing Ginny with him.

Moody gave him a look. "Lesser of two evils, Moody," he answered as an explanation as Dumbledore was fuming as he turned to Harry. "It doesn't matter what you do any more old man because the Death Eaters know the truth. The Death Eaters know my rage, and so too will Voldemort. His plans will change if you capture me. He'll come to set me free, and all of your secrets will be mine to tell of my own free will, and whether my enemy, I will lead them to your destruction."

"Then neither you nor the girl can live," he said, worried, afraid now. "Yes, it is a bad deed I do that saves the magical world."

Harry laughed as he gave Ginny a look and she nodded as they moved back towards the dais. "That's more like it you old fuck, I'll help rip your world down around our feet, Ginny and I, side by side as Wizard Slayers, working with the Death Eaters to destroy every last piece of this so-called light of yours," he said spitefully.

The other three looked at them, shocked for a moment as Moody made some gestures and they noticed too, while the fighting is going on around them, Harry and Ginny are leading Dumbledore closer to Deaths Door.

"You are just a pitiful dark wizard aren't you Harry, finally showing your true colours," the old man said while Tonks, Moody, and Sirius were moving, slipping behind the old man while Harry and Ginny took careful steps up the dais and stopped at the top.

"Professor, it's a trap!" Hermione called out as the old man blocked Harry and Ginny's summoning charms and the three banisher spells from behind, swatting them back.

Harry and Ginny staggered and nearly fell into the arch, but managed with effort to keep themselves upright. "Stupid girl-!" Moody hissed banishing Hermione and cracking her head on a wall where she slumped unconscious.

Ron went right after her as Tonks let out her anger, but Dumbledore managed to side step Sirius's killing curse. "Bastard," Sirius snarled as they circled the old man while he smiled, almost amused. "You murdered my niece and Lily. If they were happy you should have left them alone!"

"I don't care about their happiness, just the magical worlds," he retorted smugly. "They had one of the two possibly chosen children, and I knew they were planning to take the boy and leave the country only to disappear into the muggle world. If they did that I would never find the boy again."

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry hissed out and the old man conjured a physical shield, blocking it. "You won't get away with any of this shit Dumbledore," he said hatefully as he looked around at the fight and saw that for once the Order wasn't losing. Though, they were having Death Eaters revived on them every so often, but the Order outnumbers them by a hefty margin.

"I see, you've noticed your 'reinforcements', losing, and even running away," Dumbledore said smugly. "Now, perhaps, I'll give you both one last chance to do what is right," he said opening his arms wide in welcome.

They looked at each other and nodded in sadness before giving each other one last sweet kiss. "Yes, let's do what is right," they both said in perfect sync that they would make Fred and George, the Weasley twins envious.

Dumbledore smiled in pleasure before he heard words that sent a cold chill down his spine. "Harry, Ginny, don't, we can win!" Tonks cried out and he looked to see tears in her eyes.

The old man spun to see Harry and Ginny walking back towards the arch, holding each other and looking content. His eyes widened as he screamed with all his might. The hall stopped fighting, shocked to look down and see Ginny and Harry walking back into deaths embrace. The hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop from anywhere.

"Death shall be our ultimate adventure!"

Those words echoed on forever throughout the chamber as they watched them slide away into the void of death with smiles on their faces when a golden sand exploded out of the arch casing the shimmer of death to glow, and more and more explosions erupted from within the department.

Dust flew in, bursting through the doors and surrounded the dais in a sand storm blasting Dumbledore, Tonks, Sirius, and Moody back, far away, the winds sticking them to the far walls, and others were blown down, screaming.

They could hear a mechanical sound and a blast of magic as a white glow came from within the storm before it imploded, and stopped in a ploom of sand. They all crawled up, pained and aching to see the normal brown sand settling over the chamber. The dais was crumbling, and the arch was empty, powered out and collapsed leaving nothing but a ruin and a shredded piece of purple cloth.

"W-what just happened?" someone asked in a pained whisper.

"Evans," Dumbledore hissed angrily. "No truer title for a muggle wannabe than his muggle mothers name!" he said as he angrily stood. "Pick up these traitors…!" he hissed out wiping blood from his head. "They'll be spending the rest of their lives in Azkaban, and don't forget that blonde Lovegood girl; she'll be around here somewhere!"

He didn't even care that the Death Eaters were fleeing. He just wants to find out what happened and to make sure Harry and Ginny are dead. If not, he'll need to find them and put them in their place.

 **Star Class Star Class Star Class**

Harry groaned as he tried to shake away the fog from his mind. His body ached all over and he's certain his clothes are nearly completely shredded. His eyes were open but its still dark, like someone hadn't bothered to pay the electric bill, but then he wondered whether they have to pay electric bills in death.

That reminded him. He and Ginny stepped through that Death Arch thing in the ministry, but here he is, in pain, and breathing so he must be alive, but he can remember the whole ordeal so he hasn't been captured by Dumbledore, and he's not tied up, so Voldemort hasn't got him either.

It took him a moment to realise he's under a soft warm body, and can practically feel her tattered robes. He doesn't know what happened but it's better than losing to Dumbledore. Though, if death is better than losing to Dumbledore, then whatever this is, is, right, or something like that?

"Harry, are you OK?" Ginny asked as she shuffled from on top of him, (normally a nice place to be) to her knees beside him. "Not that I'm complaining, but why aren't we dead?" she asked as she watched his shadow kneel up beside her. "And, I can't find my wand, but, if it suffered even half as much as me, it's gone."

"Yeah, mine isn't here either, but," he sighed in relief, feeling his ears. "I have all of the earrings still so, voila," he said as a bright ball of light appeared in his cupped hands showing each other how banged up they look, and how torn their clothes are that they're near falling off.

She smiled at him while he blushed as he could see her right boob, and light pink nipple on full display through a huge tear, and a nice boob it is, but she saw him blushing, and staring, and looked down, quickly covering herself, her own cheeks flaming up while he snickered.

"Harry, you…" she said rolling her eyes. "You should treat a girl to dinner before you even think you can see her boob, not take her to a battle and hope you get lucky," she said adjusting and tying her robe to keep herself decent enough for now as her bra and blouse had broken.

"The battle came to us, Gin," he said rolling his eyes. "And a very lovely boob it is," he added cheekily.

She blushed, but giggled. "You… you don't think they're too small, do you, I do, but if you like that then I'm glad-."

"Ginny," he interrupted her before she started babbling, smiling as she stopped, looking impish. "You are perfect the way you are, with big breasts or tiny ones, which yours aren't so don't be silly."

She sighed and fidgeted with some of her robe. "Sorry, yeah, I guess we have to find out where-."

"We're on top of the dais," Harry interrupted and she looked around, wide eyed to see the place looked like an abandoned ruin like from something her brother Bill might study for Gringotts.

The place was dusty and covered in sandy dust. The arch was in pieces, crumbled to nothing but really old rock. They looked around as they stood and got a good look at the stands. The wood was rotten and falling apart, rickety and useless for even fire wood, and they were both sure it's going to be dangerous using the steps to get out.

"Harry, we were just here and… what could have happened," Ginny asked, confused and a little frightened as she held his arm, pulling him closer and his arm into her chest. "The place is a mess… but I suppose it's possible to break the arch, but it looked really old, and if someone hadn't done it before then-…"

"It's OK, we'll figure something out," he said looking down at his gold chain and black cord, letting the orb float he took them both. The time-turner was empty and half of it gone, the other half and the chain blackened and melted in places. The tile also had black smudges over it and felt more alive, more awake maybe than it had before, but he just let them both go, thinking.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think to be sure, we have to get out of here and get above ground," he said grimacing as he looked at the once sturdy stairs. "We're just going to have to be extra careful while walking up them and try not to lean on one spot heavily for too long, OK?"

"Y-yeah," she replied, taking a few deep breaths. "Death isn't as uncomplicated as I thought it would be," she said, joking to lighten the mood.

Harry laughed even though it wasn't all that funny. "OK, so what, we get out of here, run far, far away, train, get stronger and then come back and kill Dumbledore and everyone who stands by his side?"

"Yep, sounds like a plan," she agreed, nodding. "Then we kill Voldemort and his minions too."

"I'm glad our scheme isn't overly complicated like theirs are," he said, smiling as he led her to the safest looking route with the little light orb following them. "OK, Gin, we shouldn't put too much pressure on the stairs," he said looking up to the mouldy door above them.

She nodded as she let his arm go and together they slowly started up; each step creaking and sounding like their doom. Or at least like they're going to fall and hurt something, or break a bone or two.

They moved slowly, not even talking as they concentrated, taking small and quiet breaths, with some of the creaks making them pause as if they were sneaking out of their room at night and didn't want to get into trouble, only with this, they don't want to fall through the wood.

It took what should have been a minute around fifteen before they reached the top. They looked at each other, sweating as Harry grabbed the door handle and the metal didn't just dissolve away, and the handle didn't fall off either.

Harry carefully pushed the door open and they were both relieved that it opened into the dark, Harry's light orb heading in first lighting up an empty room. Harry stepped in when Ginny yelped out as the wood beneath her feet gave way and Harry span, catching her hand and holding her tight as she swung.

They watched in awe as her misplaced foot had caused a chain reaction as they watched every last bit of wood started crumbling in one direction, collapsing in a roar of wood and creak of nails and screws, crashing to the floor leaving nothing under Ginny but dust and sand, clouding up as the last of the wood landed.

However, the sand and dust didn't reach them as Harry pulled Ginny up and slammed the door, which might have been amusing as it just feel into the pit leaving a hole while Ginny hugged him to 'death'. He held her back, kissing the top of her head, relaxing a little, feeling comforted.

"We can't stay here all day," Harry said, amused as she pulled back and allowed him to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "We have to get the hell out of here," he said looking around at the dark empty room, only lit by his orb. "This place was creepy when it was full of magical creepy stuff, so how the hell did it get creepier without it?"

Ginny could only shrug, as she looked around, grimacing. "I don't know, but maybe because it just has a… you know, lifeless feel to it."

"You mean the Ministry is a ghost town," he asked and she nodded. "Yeah, I don't feel anything, and normally I could at least sense the magic in the air, but… nothing… or at least nothing nearby."

She nodded as she took hold of his hand. "Yeah, it's weird… let's… umm… just find the way out of the building," she said pulling him along.

Their little light orb followed along as they walked through empty rooms, and whereas doors had before magically closed when left open for too long, none of these had so much as a spark of magic in them, which was worse than when they closed. They soon found a way out into the entrance to the Department of Mysteries.

However, the circular room was dead, all of the doors open and lifeless, even that weird room he could never get open. It was easy getting out of the department, and looking down to where the worst trials would be heard, on the lowest level; Harry was surprised to see the bottom of the stairs must have caved in at one point, as it was full of rocks, bricks and plain rubble.

"Harry," Ginny said nervously. "I think something is seriously wrong here," she said worriedly stating the obvious as they made their way towards where the elevators should be, and they were. It's just they're powerless and open, but other than that some massive pillar was to one side of them, near obscuring them.

The pillar is new, and blue, covered in cobwebs, and made out of a metal, but has no markings on it. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, wide eyed as he took her into one of the elevators and pressed for the auditorium. However, nothing happened, the lift didn't even acknowledge them.

"Harry," she said pointing to the roof hatch.

He groaned. "This is starting to feel like a spy movie, or book or something."

She smiled at him sheepishly. "We're stuck underground and that strange metal pillar is blocking the stairs, so we don't have much of a choice, so I'll help you up, since you're stronger you can pull me up afterwards."

"OK," he said taking a deep breath as he concentrated and the hatch flew up and swung open. "Thank fuck that thing wasn't rusted shut, it was heavy enough for my earring foci as it is."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle as Harry created a spare light orb to float up and give him light before she cupped her hands and struggled to keep enough height while pushing him up, but he was soon squirming up on top of the lift before poking his head through, grinning as he offered his right hand down.

She took hold and with his help climbed up his arm and he pulled her onto the lift with the second light following her. They were panting for breath, lying on the top of the lift side by side for a short while.

"Did you need to grab my butt like that Harry?" she asked, but didn't sound mad or even annoyed.

"Yep," he agreed, laughing.

She laughed herself. "Well next time, I'm going to grab some handfuls of you too, just to make things fair."

"Fine by me, but let's get the hell out of here first," he said standing and helping her up while she nodded.

They finally looked up and both were relieved that the steel structure of the lift shaft, though looked rusty in areas had a proper metal maintenance ladder running down it. They smiled at each other and Ginny went first, Harry second, which gave Harry a good look up Ginny's torn robe and skirt, her blue panties a little torn up, but not much. He knows she knows he can see, but he's certain she likes giving him the view as much as he likes the view.

It was nice that he had such a great view as the ladder just seemed to go on forever. He hadn't realised how far underground the Ministry went. He just has to say he's actually impressed, but there is this part of him that felt they might have used muggles to build it, and not even paid them, but he'll worry about that some other time.

"So, umm… Harry," Ginny spoke after several minutes of just climbing, feeling embarrassed now and wishing he went up first, but this seemed cool and semi-sexy at the time. "W-what do you think happened to everybody, and the Ministry?" she had to finally ask the important question that had been on her mind.

"I-I honestly don't have much of a clue," he said thoughtfully. "We could be in an alternate world where war wiped out the human race for all I know."

Ginny sighed sadly. "Yeah, I thought of that, but it really doesn't seem likely does it?"

"Na, I guess not, but wherever we are can't be as bad as we were can it?" he asked thoughtfully. "I mean… well, at least Dumbledore's not here, but then I doubt he would be able to cope with such a drastic lack of magic around him, stuck in a strange and empty Ministry of Magic."

She laughed at the idea. "Yeah, we would have the upper hand here. I hear young people just have a knack for adapting, unlike a dipshit like Dumbledore. He would probably be crying for his Order of the Slaves!"

Harry laughed aloud. "I like that new nick name," he said chuckling, amused.

"I thought you would," she said. "Oh, crap," she said as Harry had nearly bumped his head into her butt as she stopped climbing abruptly. "The elevator doors missing, and thinking about that, I didn't see any, but, there's a huge vent… I think if you can open it, we can fit through."

"OK," he answered as he started climbing over her. The vent was pretty large and didn't take much to get it open as it had some quick release latches. Ginny gave him a sheepish smile as she realised he didn't need to use magic and he helped her slid in.

Harry followed her, and though it was a snug fit, it wasn't too bad. The orbs flew, one in front and one behind, lighting the whole tunnel. "For a post-apocalyptic world they sure do have nice air vents," Harry joked.

"Harry, not funny, this is abnormal, even for magic," she said, annoyed. "They couldn't have moved or changed the ministry in a few months, let alone minutes or at least hours," she said, worried. "Oh, there's a way out, OK, there," she said as she wiggled out with Harry behind her into a spacious dark room and Harry snubbed out his orbs.

"Harry, not funny," Ginny said, annoyed at him. "We could be anywhere-."

"Or a locker room," he suggested as he turned on a light switch and the artificial lights lit up in the huge room with rows of lockers with LED name tags in green lighting a few of them up, and Harry looked around while Ginny stared in awe.

The room has rows of shower cubicles and a large bathhouse type bathtub with another door leading into what says to be a girl's locker room. He shrugged as he ignored the 'keep out' and 'Emergency Use Only' signs and unlocked the girls' door to reveal another large locker room just the same.

Looking around Harry found a huge room in the men's side with loads of what could only be uniforms for something. "Ginny, I found clothes," he said gesturing the girls' side. "Go find something to wear, we can't go around looking like this, and shower too. Whatever is going on here, we don't want to stand out, OK?"

"Umm… sure Harry, but, is it safe?" she asked nervously.

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, just be careful," he said in thought. "I'll lock the door, just encase, so leave through the main door when you're finished, and wait for me if I'm not done first."

"OK," she said, worried but trusting his judgement, she left the room and heard the lock click closed after her.

Meanwhile Harry had picked out this weird all into one rubber (or something like rubber) suit in black with red and grey with boots and a red jacket with this weird badge on it with an S and F in blue with a gold coloured half circle with the point facing into the centre, curving inwards. He placed them down next to a shower and stripped naked before dumping his clothes and using as much strength as he can to just vanish them away.

He then stepped into a shower and realised it has no controls like muggle and magical ones, but looking to the advanced looking white jet spray thing above his head he knows it has to work somehow. So after fiddling with it, touching the wall, doors, everything, he did the last thing to come to mind.

"S-shower, on?" he asked uncertainly.

Then the spray just started and some coloured screen appeared in front of him out of nowhere, like – well a light window. He believes the muggles called them holograms, but they hadn't invented any like this last he saw. He looked it over to see it was set for just warm and touching the screen upped the heat a little when he heard a soft knocking on the door.

"Ginny!?" he called.

"Yeah!" she replied.

"It's voice activated!" he called knowing what she wanted.

"Um… thanks!" she called sounding embarrassed.

Harry was quite impressed as it dispensed soap, shower gel, shampoo, and conditioner on command. He had been showering for a full five minutes when he was startled as the main door opened and seconds later a large man came into view. He was wearing some green combat type trousers and a tight black tee shirt with a green jacket like the red one Harry chose.

"Hey there, Cadet," he said with a laugh as the cubicles are low enough to look over to at least see his face, and possibly shoulders if he was a bit taller.

"Whoa, hard day, you look pretty banged up, you here to see your mother or father or something, or has your school been loaning you out to test some command equipment, or start your academy training?" he asked as he gestured the tile on top of his clothes as if he actually knew what it is.

"Yeah, I'm just here to help test some stuff and stuff, for the academy," he agreed, trying not to sound too confused while the large man stripped and got into the shower a couple stalls over and started it up.

"Yeah, well with the war," the man said shaking his head as he started washing up. "I guess we have no choice but to leave some testing up to you kids, every little helps, and joining the academy while still at school, and having a Command Seal is a bonus, and Keys like yourself aren't too common, so you're going to be a pilot, huh?"

"Umm… I guess so," Harry said trying to pretend he has a clue about what's going on. "I've not long been here, just arrived and-and-."

"I know, I know, spending your summer vacation working," he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "At least you get a few credits to spend when you do have time of. I know they like to let you have one day, normally a Sunday, but I guess Sunday for rest is just an old tradition. What are you, fifteen, sixteen, so you should be fighting fit to work hard and do your family proud."

"My mother and… mother… they're dead," Harry said almost startled looking at the man, he looked, sad, and understanding.

"I know the feeling kid," he said with a sigh. "My parents died when a quarter of Paris was wiped off the face of the Earth. They were stationed there a few years back," he said not mentioning, or seeming to care that Harry said two mothers, and not noticing Harry flinch. "Yeah, it could have been me too, but my ship was attacked and it delayed our return. We had dinner plans, and… well, that's pretty much it, you?" he asked, smiling over. "You don't have to, but I've found it helps to be open and upfront about these things."

"My mothers were murdered by a dark wizard," he said, wondering whether the man would show surprise but he did not. "He tried to kill me, but… well… he died instead, and I don't really know why or how. That's it really, nothing too fancy or heroic. I was fifteen months old."

"Death is just that quick, kid," he said with a sigh and a shrug. "That's why you have to enjoy life kid, even in the face of death, enjoy life, or maybe especially in the face of death as you know you could be gone at any moment. It's best to go with a grin on your face, content, rather than to die in fear."

"Thanks," Harry said, laughing. "I guess you're right. Shower, stop, blow dry," he hoped that worked (the magical world showers had a blow dry feature at Hogwarts), and it did here too, as he had washed up good, and the dryer was quick at getting him dry.

Harry soon got out of the shower and pulled on his new all in one suit but it took him a moment to realise why it was baggy, after pulling on his gloves, he clicked a button on his right cuff and they vacuum-sealed to him, fitting him perfectly. He pulled on his boots and they did a similar thing. The suit is padded, armoured, and he couldn't imagine anything being more comfortable, like a second skin, as he pulled on his jacket, but left it undone.

He looked himself over in the mirror, surprised at how well the suit fits and moulds to his body. "Umm… thanks for the talk, man," Harry said with a grin. "I think I'll be OK, so no worries," he said picking up his, what did he call it, right, Command Seal, and placing it around his neck he just tossed the remains of the time-turner in the trash before leaving the locker room.

Harry couldn't keep the stupid grin from his face as he saw Ginny, her outfit was like his, but blue and hugged her in all the right places and accentuated her bust even more. She had found a blue hair-clip to tie her hair back with and obviously figured out how to close the clothes.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked after a few moments of enjoying him gawk at her.

"Ginny, you look spectacular," he said with a grin while she blushed and let him kiss her. "By the way, Ginny, I think we're in the future," he said causing her to gape like a goldfish, a cute goldfish.

 **Star Class Star Class Star Class**

"Harry, travel to the future is impossible," Ginny responded after he told her where he thinks they are, or more correctly put, that he thinks they're in a when, not where. "The reason it isn't possibly is that the future hasn't happened yet."

"But what if the future has already happened?" Harry said confusing her, and himself a little. "We could travel into the past from the future, or present, but to the past the future has not happened yet, so in your 'truth' time travel should be impossibly, full stop."

Ginny paused any rebuttal as she realised something. "That actually makes sense… maybe Hermione wasn't the smart one."

"Of course she wasn't. She got groomed by Dumbledore," he replied before looking more serious. "Oh, and I thought you should know, I think we're at war, or the future is. There was this guy who came in, a soldier I think, and he mentioned we're at war, and I just went with the flow so he didn't suspect anything."

"Oh, well, that's not an inconvenience or anything," Ginny said sarcastically, well tried to, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Hey, look at it this way," he said with a smirk as he gestured the cream coloured brightly lit hall around them. "At least we're free from all of those morons back in the past."

"Point taken," she conceded. "They can't find us in the future, but how far forward are we?"

He shrugged looking thoughtful. "I couldn't say, I really haven't looked for a calendar, but something tells me the Ministry is a lot different compared to how it used to be."

"Come, let's go take a look around and maybe we can find out," she suggested taking his hand.

Harry nodded as he led her down the corridor where they walked passed a few people in uniforms of different colours like the man Harry saw in the locker room. They nodded as they passed or said a good afternoon. However, as they walked the corridors they hadn't found any calendars, but it is just a hallway so didn't really expect to find one pinned to a wall.

Then there are doors leading off, and a few corridors, some doors automatic and glass, while some are solid fire doors with normal handles. However, nobody gave them much of a look as they walked.

"I think we chose good outfits," Harry said smiling at Ginny.

She grinned, as she looked him up and down. "I couldn't agree more," she said cheekily.

Harry laughed when they stepped through some frosted glass automatic doors at the end when his mouth dropped open and his laugh died on his lips. Ginny was startled as her eyes widened once she started looking around. The whole side of the auditorium was glass and going up over two hundred feet.

It let in the bright sun and showed huge buildings a few hundred yards across a court with trees, benches and food stands. They saw people outside eating food and laughing with friends, but not only that but they saw goblins, and even centaur outside wearing uniforms too.

Then they noticed other creatures neither of them had ever seen before, from a lizard like female with long swishy tail, and weird green coloured eyes and yellow skin, but her face was more of a human shape combined with lizard. She doesn't have any hair, but her hands are clawed.

There were other creatures beside her but they didn't give their eyes enough time to take all of that in as they looked around. There are desks and computer systems with holographic control panels and windows. The desks are made of some kind of white plastic, thick and bulky looking, but quite nice.

They have a huge curved reception desk running the length of a wall with doors leading off behind. They have many 'people' from human to no-quite working behind the desk, answering whatever with – well holographic video phones Harry guessed, and dealing with people, most of which aren't wearing uniforms, but dressed casually.

The auditorium has many layers going up with escalators, with glass panel sides to look down with white banisters and countless people moving back and forth. The layers went at least five storeys high with many different creatures, and uniforms, some of which aren't anything like Harry and Ginny's

"Ginny," Harry said while she just nodded her head. "I told you so; we are so in the future."

"Harry," she said pointing up at a huge sign above reception. It was holographic and has the same S and F badge as their jackets with words underneath.

Harry read: "Mana Research and Development," he said in awe. "Wow, they're… we're certainly in the Ministry of Magic, it's just… I don't think wizards hide any more"

"You think?" she asked, trying to scold him for stating the obvious but he could sense her fear and worry.

Harry squeezed her hand smiling at her. "It'll be fine, Gin… I'll always be here to protect you, so don't worry," he said smiling at her.

"Hey, you two!"

They froze as someone yelled out. They mildly noted just a few looks, but nobody paid it much more attention when an angry looking girl with long black hair came into view glaring at them both, about Harry's height.

Her hair is down to her butt and she's dressed like them, but hers is coloured purple with a bronze coloured dagger in her belt. Her cool grey eyes glared at them as if they offended her somehow. She might be quite the sort after girl if she smiled, but still she made glaring kind of pretty, and Ginny felt put out as this girls breasts are huge, and only made to look bigger by the form hugging suit.

"I heard the other two backed out on us!" she said rolling her eyes as she walked around them both before stopping, her eyes lingering on Harry's tile. "Well I suppose you'll both do for replacements, but I wish the Classes would tell us when they find replacements. I'm, Kennedy Clyde your superior, soon to be year eight of Titan Academy. So what school are you from, and what are your names!?" she quickly demanded.

"Hogwarts," Harry said quickly, praying it still exists and that wouldn't be odd. She nodded but looked snooty about it. She probably thinks her school is superior, and if they were in the past still he would agree with her, but Hogwarts has to have improved since then.

"Umm… I'm Harry Evans, and this is Ginevra Umm… Black," he said hoping that doesn't sound weird, but he knows Ginny doesn't want to be referred to by that other name any more, they're nothing but Dumbledore worshippers now.

"Umm… I'm year six… well, after the summer," he said as he remembered the holiday has just started. "And Ginny is going to be year five," he said, and was thankful that she didn't think they're too young to be here, doing whatever it is they're supposed to be doing.

"I would have thought even that school would teach you some manners when talking to your superiors," she said, annoyed. "You, girl," she said glaring at Ginny. "If you're here, you're obviously a Key… so do you have a Command Seal yet or not?" she asked, gesturing her dagger before pointing at Harry's necklace tile. "It can be a weak one like his for all I care, if not we'll have to find yours."

"Umm… well, no," Ginny said nervously and just as confused as Harry is.

Kennedy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Of course you don't," she replied flipping her hair. "I didn't even know I had newbies coming in today… I bet you don't even have any credits do you?" she asked and they just kept looking confused, but at least they know that's currency and could blush about how poor they obviously are. "OK, so you're pretty much blank screens, and looking you haven't even been issued ID yet," she said gesturing the card pinned to her jacket pocket.

"First things first," she said grabbing their arms and dragging them after her. "We need to get you both some ID scores set up in the system, and ID badges," she said in annoyance.

Harry and Ginny might have said something suspicious if this girl wasn't so scary. But, they might as well go with the flow. They don't know what will happen to them if they try to claim they're time travellers from the past accidentality sent forward in time while battling Dumbledore. He might be a revered hero or something, though Harry doubts that Dumbledore would ever let this happen to the Ministry, and wonders how things change so much.

Kennedy led them into a security office where she reprimanded men and woman who were obviously her superiors for goofing off and playing video game on these VR (Virtual Reality) games systems, and got them scurrying over themselves to get Harry and Ginny in the system.

Everywhere he goes, Harry noted security seems to suck, and they're supposedly at war, but when it's in his favour, he isn't going to complain. Their folly is his gain. He just hopes it will be this easy slipping into Hogwarts and becoming students again.

"OK, there are a few standard rules, etc., that you should know," Kennedy said as she led them out of the security offices and into a lift and as it went up, she slapped their hands apart. "None of that in any public areas while in any kind of Star Force uniform, even with cadet badges. If you want to make out or whatever, do it in private or wear some civilian clothes during your off time.

"While I did your ID I set up an account. It will work just like your civilian account, and the MRD will pay into your account once a week with your normal pay, plus any bonus's you might make. So you just use any terminal to check your balance or transfer credits, and when you use a shop, blah, blah, blah, the credits will be automatically taken like normal. They've deposited your upfront fee of five hundred credits for whatever, so you don't go hungry, though they serve free meals here, they're not as nice as other places around the city.

"Also, outside of training or research, fighting with or without mana is forbidden, and using sorcery around civilian areas is a no, no. Last time some moron clogged up the whole of the pavilion when some stupid Primary School was field tripping, and the kids wouldn't let him go until he put on a magic show, so now, because of him, we have to show some more restraint.

So anyway, if you have a problem take it to a simulator, or a training room. However, if you have a problem that can't be sorted like that you're supposed to make a formal complaint with a senior cadet, which I am one, yours in fact. But I honestly don't want to hear it. You're in my Class, so you beat them on the field or in the sim. I hate complaining winge bags."

"I don't think I've ever grassed on anyone no matter how douchy they are," Harry couldn't help but say.

She looked at him and smirked. "Good, that's what I like to see, a man who takes care of his own problems. How about you, Black?" she asked, eyeing Ginny.

"Umm… well, I really doubt I would tell on anyone," she said with an impish smile. "I like the sound of this training room bit. I can beat up boys and girls if I need to, right?"

"Whoa, feisty, sure you can. I do all the time," she said with a look that said she has enjoyed a lot of time beating up morons. "But enough of that… you can get away with being rude or friendly with senior cadets. However, try that on some of the staff and the officers, which most of the staff, or should I say professors are, and you'll find they're going to show you how to get a work out in the sims or worse, and in a training ground, understand, this is not school now."

"Yes, ma'am," they both said in unison, and though Kennedy heard the slight sarcasm, she let it drop as she can't be-bothered.

"Well, come on Doctor Dubaken's office is just around the corner," she said with a sigh as the elevator door opened on a floor that can't look out over the auditorium so they must be pretty high.

She led them through some pristine corridors and round a corner through a fogged glass door with a red 'No Unauthorised Personnel' sign on the sliding doors. However, it opened fine for them and they carried on until they were led into a large lab/office combination with men and women of different species wearing lab coats.

"I would rather not deal with…" she said quietly gesturing some of the none humans. "Aliens but in my chosen career it really can't be helped," she said as she knocked on a door inside the lab and it opened automatically.

"Oh, I thought you might have been River," the blue skinned man/guy, whatever behind the desk said with a smile as they entered. "How very nice of you to bring guests by Miss. Clyde," he said doing something on his computer. "But I'm expecting River, she's only been here two days and already she hasn't been on time, but she's a bright one. Starts her sixth year at Hogwarts after the holiday's… what about your two new friends?"

"This is Harry Evans, and Ginevra Black," she replied rolling her eyes at him. "The girls a Key and needs a Command Seal."

"I see," he said nodding with a smile; his large black eyes blinked up and down, and then left and right. He has dark purple hair slicked back, short, and purple lips on his light blue skin. If it wasn't for the skin colour, lips, eyes and hair not to mention pointed ears and tail Harry could call him human.

Harry actually wondered why the whole alien thing hadn't freaked him out, but the neither did the whole mess with joining the magical world. He's seen so many freaky things that surprise isn't that easy for him.

"Well, let's find her, hers," he said as he stood up. He taller than them and looking about three times their age too. However, he paused as he looked at Harry's seal. "What a unique design you have there Mr. Evans," he said, looking at it intrigued as he moved around his desk, brushing his white coat down for creases, his legs are different, bending the wrong way (compared to a humans) and larger feet.

"What is it called?" he asked as he bent to better see it. "I'm afraid my translator isn't working on the writing, does yours?" he asked looking at the red earring before back.

"No," he replied feeling embarrassed and surprised this man, err, whatever knows what his earring is. "It's called… Raging Freedom," he said, half expecting them to have heard of it or something, but they showed no sign of recognition.

"Yes, well," he said standing up straight, smiling. "Let us leave to find Miss. Blacks Command Seal, yes, yes-," he said sounding overly excited at the idea when the door slid open automatically as a very tan skinned girl skidded in breathing heavily and looking sheepish.

"Sorry I'm late again!" she said huffing and puffing for breath. "I got distracted, again… mum wanted me to put out some laundry an-."

"Maybe you should move into the dorms, moron!" Kennedy sneered at the girl causing her to wiltter and her happy smile to melt away. "Then mummy wouldn't be able to make you late," she said in annoyance.

The girls long fox like ears go up the side of her hair a brownish-red colour, up just above her head into black tufts, folding in sadness. Her expressive cross-slanted yellow eyes watered and her pink lips quivered showing off sharp twin-canines, top and bottom. Harry just wanted to quickly run his fingers through her brownish red hair and comfort her.

She's wearing a uniform of black trousers, and thick padded top with the S and F logo over the front, and her ID on her belt, and a black shirt with logo over her left breast, with only several of the lower buttons done up to just over her chest. Then she's wearing a royal blue jacket with the Ravenclaw coat of arms on it, over her right breast. If Ginny thought that Kennedy is well endowed with a large chest, this girl is blessed by the goddess of titties.

However, what even Ginny found irresistible is the long brownish-red fluffy foxtail coming out of her trousers from just over her pert round butt leading to black at the end. She startled as Ginny couldn't help herself, and got her hand slapped away by Kennedy while the foxy girl went red in the cheeks.

"Don't encourage her," Kennedy said rolling her eyes. "And take my advice idiot or you'll end up ruining your future," she said to the fox girl before leaving the room.

"Try not to pay too much attention to people like her River, she doesn't understand what she's saying," Dubaken said with a sigh. "Anyway, River, these are Harry Evans, and Ginevra Black, but I understand she prefers to be called Ginny, according to her file. Oh, and this is River Tanton," he said. "River, Ginny here, is here for a Command Seal, so this will be your first time helping someone find the right one, so that will be fun."

River nodded as she wiped her eyes with her claw-like finger nailed hands, and longer than a human's fingers. "I-it's nice to mean you both… do you go to Titan Academy too?" she asked, hoping not.

"No," Harry said smiling as she looked so relieved. "We're Gryffindors," he said which brightened her mood significantly.

"Wow, that's cool, I'm so relieved," she said happy again. "So you're both training to become pilots. I want to captain my own ship someday like my dad-."

"Well, we best not keep Miss. Clyde waiting," Dubaken quickly interrupted knowing kids they could talk all day and he doesn't have all day and knows Miss. Clyde will be back and angry if they don't hurry.

He led them out of his office where Kennedy stood looking bored and glaring. "Just hurry up, and send Evans and Black out after you're done. I'm going to get a soda," Kennedy said rolling her eyes and not waiting for them to say anything before she stalked off out of the lab.

"OK then, if you'll both follow me and River," Dubaken said as he was happy to lead them through the lab and some other security doors into a large room with solid blue benches, but when he clicked his fingers Harry and Ginny gasped.

"Yes, quite the amazing sight," the doctor chimed, laughing as the benches opened up with blue light and out floated all sorts of weird things from swords and daggers to bracelets to watches. "Just look around Ginevra, and you'll know it when-."

He paused as he saw her take something from the blue light. It's a black coloured bracelet with some crimson markings like runes, outlined in gold. "Lion Heart," she muttered, confused. "I-is it supposed to do that?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, put it on," he answered, awed as she clipped it loosely to her left wrist. She could feel its energy coursing through her like she had been able to feel her wand, but this is just so much more, and different.

She looked at it. It has a red gem in the centre, seemingly just floating between the metal. "Lion Heart," she muttered as she looked at the gem when words just streamed across the small gem saying 'active'.

"Yes Master!" it spoke in a strong and rebellious male voice.

Dubaken laughed. "They're sentient to a degree, like loyal servants. You should probably have paid more attention at school," he laughed as Harry looked at his, confused, and wondering whether it will ever work for him, but then he felt pulled to it like Ginny to Lion Heart, maybe it doesn't feel like talking.

"Wow, you found it fast, so not fair," River said, pouting. "I've been here a few times and no Command Seal wants anything to do with me."

"OK, now River, say goodbye to your new friends because they have to go back to Miss. Clyde," Dubaken said rolling his eyes. "She has to find them a dorm room or two. It has gotten quite crowded around here this summer," he said with a small smile not mentioning it's because kids are losing parents and families and don't want to be alone so stay in house.

River was quite saddened that she couldn't hang out with Harry and Ginny more as she doesn't have many friends but led them out and waved to them before going back in, not wanting to wait for Kennedy because she's so mean. She feels sorry for Harry and Ginny having her as their senior cadet.

Harry and Ginny only had to wait a short while for the 'guide' to return, just whispering about what they're doing. Like the fact, they don't have a clue what they're doing, but just going with the flow. It isn't like they have much of a choice in the matter, they have nowhere else to go, but here, they'll actually be trained to fight, and maybe they'll be able to do some good, whereas in the past, Dumbledore prevents anyone from doing good.

Kennedy led them into a small area somewhere the other side of reception where a man and woman waited at a desk. "These two need the full set," Kennedy said and the two nodded and got them a box each full of gear.

"OK, for the young lady," the woman said looking bored. "We have your uniforms, some toothbrushes, other toiletries, sanitary products for 'that' time, and a book on contraceptive casts," she said causing Ginny to turn bright red. "They're for just encase, but the book does… well, its more of a pamphlet, and has other useful things."

"Yeah, you pretty much have the same, except male uniforms and boy things, not the girly crap," the man said, shrugging while Kennedy glared and dragged them out with their new things.

Kennedy led them quite far from reception after that 'annoyance' and in another elevator before she led them into an automatic door, 709 – Harry supposes that means floor 7 room 9. It has a huge lounge, sleeping and kitchen combination – well the kitchen area is cut off by a breakfast bar, all of it white. The roomy place is large and spotless with a large window looking out over how much London has changed.

However, both of them tried to hide their wide-eyed surprise as they could see if they looked up, some mighty structure miles away that just streaked up into the heavens. It didn't look like it stopped and Harry knew it might actually reach out into space, but when Kennedy next spoke she confirmed his suspicions.

"The Orbital Elevator," she said shaking her head. "I know, a view that can see that far that we can actually see Platform City."

"Platform City…?" Harry asked but quickly amended at her look. "I mean… we're in London, right, or did we get transported closer."

She just smirked, rolling her eyes. "Nope, still in London. Did you know Platform City used to be called Liverpool, but that's just some useless trivia for you," she said not noticing their surprise.

"OK," she said pointing to three sets of large bunk beds, fully made with Star Force sheets. "Normally we split guys and girls up, but we're really short on rooms. In fact, we only have a few left and I figured since you both seem like responsible cadets that I would give you this six person together. Its the largest we have left, and it has two bathrooms, well one has a shower, the other a bath, both have a toilet, so if you're shy, change in there.

"Just don't expect to have this room all to yourselves for long," she said thoughtfully. "I've had it listed as unisex, but don't worry, other room-mates have to meet certain standards, which is a Star Force mandate, except under battle or warship conditions when we can't be picky about where we get some sleep."

"Have you been in a battle before?" Ginny couldn't help but ask after that.

Kennedy just shook her head. "No, I haven't, I'm still only a cadet and they haven't been crazy enough to try attacking London yet. If they did, we're the second line of defence… well, to put in bluntly, we're the guys who will hold them off for reinforcements, but London's defensive grid and ground to air weapons are only second to Platform City and the Orbital Elevators, but they have fully qualified soldiers and pilots to help their defences too.

"Okay, umm… ask the computer where to meet the rest of the team tomorrow morning at eight AM and you'll get directions and led," she said after a few moments of thought. "Well, I think that's everything, but I want you in your combat gear tomorrow so leave your flight suits behind, and I'll see you then."

She then left them alone where they chose the set of bunk beds furthest away and closest to see out of the huge window where they have a wardrobe and draws each. Ginny was only too happy to have the bottom bunk as she didn't want to have to climb up and down, and soon they were sitting on one of the squishy couches facing a blank wall snuggled up in each other's arms.

"This is freaking awesome," Harry couldn't help but say, which got him a playful smack on the chest. "Well, it is… I don't have a clue what we'll be piloting, but this is the future, so it has to be awesome!"

"We still don't know what year it is, Harry," she reprimanded with a sigh.

Harry grinned. "Computer, what is the year?" he asked out loud, which made Ginny almost laugh until they got an answer by a soft computerised female voice.

"The Earth year is twenty two forty five," she said, causing Ginny's eyes to widen.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Well, Gin, welcome to the twenty third century!"

 **Star Class Star Class Star Class**

Harry and Ginny had a nice night, and didn't get up to more than sharing the bottom bunk and snuggling. They had managed to get some food sent up to their room for breakfast before washing up, and getting dressed in green combat trousers, black tee shirts and green jackets with black boots.

They were just neatening themselves out when they were startled when the door opened. In walked two girls, twins, and pretty, and hot, and Harry hoped Ginny didn't notice him checking them out, or better yet doesn't mind, after all it's a guy thing, he thinks.

The flat chested twin was wearing the same combat gear as Harry and Ginny, while her sister was dressed in a white shirt and a black skirt showing off her legs and a Star Force tie lose around her collar and neck with standard black shoes.

They both have light brown hair down to their mid-necks, and while the girl in combat uniform has her hair lose, and unhampered, her twin is using three hair-clips to keep her bangs at bay. They both have brown eyes, Miss-Combat readies are friendly, but her sister just threw her holdall across the room onto the couch looking annoyed and folding her arms under her chest.

The other girl just placed hers on the floor beside her and smiled nervously while Harry and Ginny looked baffled. "We're your new room-mates," the meaner of the two said.

"Um, cool," Harry said after a moment with a shrug. "Two new room-mates and they're both total cuties!"

"Harry," Ginny reprimanded while Miss. Angry glared and the other twin blushed and looked uncomfortable.

"I'm a guy," the girl wearing the combats suddenly said, fidgeting with her jacket zip.

Harry and Ginny just gave her, or him a dubious look before Harry spoke. "I have no problem with that for some weird reason," he couldn't help but say.

"I would like to see that," Ginny said snickering, pink in the cheeks.

"Could you please stop teasing my brother, he's already confused enough as it is. I'm Maya, and this is my idiot brother, Caton, we're your new room-mates, where will we be staying?"

"Umm… one of those two bunks," Harry said pointing to the two that are free. "So, are you in our… class?"

She sighed, looking annoyed as she just walked passed Harry and grabbed her bag, walking to the nearest spare bunk. "Yes, and that girl, Clyde said I have to dress appropriately, so direct any questions you might have to my brother while I change," she said as she just started unbuttoning her blouse.

"You can use the bathroom you know?" Ginny said but all she got is a hard look.

"I could, but I don't see any reason to waste time hiding like a child," she retorted, rolling her eyes, even though she didn't look much older than Harry or Ginny. "We are going to be sharing all summer, so I'm certain we will all catch glimpses of each other in various states of undress, so instead of making ourselves look like idiots. I for one will not act as if two of my room-mates are any different, they can look all they want for all I care," she said shrugging as she pulled off her blouse, showing off her creamy white skin and small breasts only hidden by her white bra.

Harry gulped as he tore his eyes away from her to her blushing brother as he was looking away, looking very uncomfortable and awkward. "Is your sister always like this?" Harry asked in a low voice.

Caton nodded his head flicking his eyes to his near naked (only in undies) sister as she dropped her skirt, before he looked back to Harry. "Well, she's always upfront and direct, but she's never stripped in front of me before, and has yelled like I kicked a cat or something if I walk into her room without knocking, because 'I could have been changing'," he said mocking her.

"So she's crazy?" Ginny asked, glancing over while Maya was pulling on her combats.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, pretty much, but as sisters go she's not bad, but she's a better fighter than me, I feel like it's not fair."

"I know how that feels," Harry said shrugging as he glanced over at the girl while she was pulling on her black top before back to him. "So, you guys have magic, right?" he asked conversationally.

"No stupid, we're ESPer," the girl interrupted as she walked over, bare foot and sat on the couch with her boots and jacket wearing a small blue and silver pen like thing on a cord around her neck, and looking at Caton, he's wearing one too, but his is blue and gold. The blue runs like a river of patterns around the pendants, like circuits.

"These are Command Seals designed for ESPers, like yours are for mage," Caton said showing his off. "Mine and my sisters are twins too-."

"What's an ESPer?" Ginny couldn't stop herself, but neither twin seemed to find that odd.

"You're both from, Hogwarts, so it probably hasn't come up much," Maya said with a sigh as she finished tying her bootlaces and pulled on her jacket. "We're from Tech City and go to The Science Academy where we study all sorts of different things, but also psychic powers, such as," she finished, standing, and clicked the fingers on her right hand and her whole arm sparked with blue electricity.

"My sisters and electro-kinetic," Caton said with a sigh. "Me, all I can do is kind of predict stuff, make guesses based on observation. They say I'm a non-mage-seer, but I can't see anything, but I just know what a person will do… or should I say their most likely action based on events around them. It makes me quite the choice for a tactical pilot."

"Wow, that sounds, odd, but cool," Harry said with a grin. "But then I can do this," he said smugly as his eyes lit up gold and his jacket did its self-up halfway.

"Wow, that is so cool," Caton said, amazed.

"That was sorcery," Maya said, astounded as she moved around to face Harry, touching his face and moving his head to get a better look at his earrings. "I thought so," she said nodding. "These earrings are foci… clever, true sorcery can't be achieved without a proper focus, not like plain old magic. I haven't seen one before, except for on TV, but they were wands and staffs, nothing like these," she said stroking gently over them and his ears with her cool fingers.

"Umm… I guess that's a complement, but, where could we buy foci around here?" Harry asked, surprising her. "We're not from the city so wouldn't know where to go, but I'm afraid we were in an incident on our way here and, Ginny broke her wand."

"Oh, I'm not too sure," she replied thoughtfully. "I suppose you could ask someone down Diagon? It's London's Magical District. There's only three in England, then one is Hogsmeade, Scotland so I doubt that's where you got your school things, so you must live closer to Platform City?"

"Yea, there about, umm… huge place," he replied lying his ass off, and though she was buying it her brother seemed to think better, but he just shrugged when Harry gave him a look and shook his head.

"Then when you go to Diagon, I'm coming too!" she said it as fact, not a question before turning and grabbing her brothers bag and throwing it out of the way before opening the door. "We should get going, that Clyde girl doesn't seem like the patient sort."

 **Star Class Star Class Star Class**

It had been only two hours where Harry, Ginny and Caton were at the back of a squad of cadets huffing and puffing through the obstacle course, quite pathetically out of shape.

Harry had just proudly made it over the high wall only to have Ginny and Caton fall off the top and land on top of him.

They quickly climbed off him and helped him up before the three them carried on together, helping each other under nets, over rope swings and through swamplands. They were soaked, cold, sludgy and extremely tired.

It had been quite the shock for Harry and Ginny when they had stepped into the 'room' to find out it's a holographic room with hard-light projections so they don't actually have to work out, outside, but it's still 'outside'-ish. Well, not really outside but kind of outside, if that makes sense, well anyway, it's an illusion of the real outside.

The three new friends collapsed in a heap not caring how they landed at the end of the course while others laughed at them and made fun when a large man shadowed them, standing next to Kennedy who automatically stood to attention, which made the laughing stop as he was glaring at them.

He was wearing a dress uniform with red as the prime colour to the black with pips on his colour. "I don't see what was so funny about the only three here to give a dam about each other!" he commented, annoyed. Harry recognised him as the jovial man from the showers. "There were many chances for any of them to leave the other, but unlike every one of you they chose not to.

"You are a team, not singular scouts!" he said, annoyed. "We do not leave anyone behind."

"What does it matter?" a boy suddenly demanded. "We're Cadet Unit Seven; we're the loser's that's why we're here!"

The man sighed, rolling his eyes. "OK, whatever you want to believe. However, I am Commander Travers, and I don't give a shit what you think, but speak like that again, and we'll all have a nice laugh at your expense while you're running this course naked," he said, causing the boy to quiver and gulp.

"Good," he growled out. "Kennedy Clyde is your head cadet, so other than her, you belong to me. I will not have my squad looking down on themselves. You may be considered the 'misfits' but here and now you have a chance to show what misfits can do! So what is your name boy?"

"J-Jake Mathews, sir, from Tech City sir," he quickly said sitting up straight and trying to look like a good boy.

"Stand up, Mathews, and you to Evans!" he demanded.

Harry was startled as he was called and tiredly stood with the other boy, a blonde with brown eyes. "Good, now, I want you to fight, and the one knocked out or restrained will be spending some remedial training with ME!" he said with a grin while the other cadets quickly gave them room.

"This will be easy!" Jake said smirking.

However, before he could do more than brag Harry had acted on instinct to the prospect of a fight. "Astringo!" he cried out, eyes glowing gold as he flung his right hand out some rusty steel chains flung out of a ripple of air and tied the ESPer up. He fell to the floor with a cry of shock, struggling.

"Oops," Harry said sheepishly. "I was going for rope but I guess chains work just as well."

"See, Mr. Mathews, do not be so quick to judge!" Travers said; his lips in a smug smirk while they all watched the boy struggle. "Look into Evans's eyes, and you'll see a young man who has seen and gone through things that would make you piss your panties," he said, sneering as he turned his eyes to Maya.

"You should stick closer to your room-mates," he said to her, annoyed. "They are to be your greatest allies and friends. To protect them is to have their protection. They have their own talents that you should not look down on."

She looked away feeling ashamed. "S-sorry, sir, I didn't think-."

"That's why you're all here, to learn to work together as a unit," he said amused as Jake had given up struggling in his binds to just listen. "To be a powerful unit and more importantly to kick the shit out of the arrogant 'better' squads during the Combat Games before you all go back to school!"

They all just stared at him like he was joking, but though Harry hadn't heard of the Combat Games before he could tell that this guy really wants to win and hasn't in a long time.

"Then we'll win!" Harry couldn't help but say, embarrassed as they all looked to him, surprised. "No matter how we do it," he said, trying not to feel too uncomfortable. "We will use magic and ESPer powers, and we will use whatever we'll be piloting and kick the crap out of anyone!"

"Dude, you don't even know what we'll be piloting!?" Jake asked giggling even though he was still trapped while Harry blushed before looking to the Commander. "Umm... what are we going to be piloting?"

The Commander sighed, rolling his eyes while everyone, Kennedy included looked to him, curious. "EX Marks, Model E's!" he said, rolling his eyes and held back some amusement as most of the class groaned or looked confused.

"Ex Marks...!" Jake complained. "And not even Model A's! That's weak man, how do you expect us to win anything?!" he demanded, looking panicked.

"By being better pilots...!" Kennedy finally interrupted angrily. "We finish now, and tomorrow morning I expect better, then we'll head out to the simulators!"

"OK, class, dismissed!" Travers said and they all quickly left, except Harry after he freed Jake and his dorm as three of them are still tired, and Maya to make up for not thinking about teamwork.

"I knew there was something 'combat' about your eyes!" Maya startled Harry as she moved closer. "I should have seen it, and just because you've let yourself get out of shape doesn't mean you're weak."

"Umm... thanks," he said nervously as she was up in his face. "I'll try to do better, what with this whole war thing and the Combat Games."

"Good," she said, turning from them to the door that appeared in the middle of nowhere.

She was about to leave when River squealed as the doors slid open and she skidded in to a stop, holding onto Harry as she almost fell over, though he held the amusingly sweet girl to keep her from falling.

"I'm sorry, I'm late and I'm supposed to be Unit Sevens Base Controller!" she whimpered looking at Harry in hope as she cuddled in his arms, scared as she looked around. "Kenny isn't around is she, she already hates me!?"

"Umm... no, she's already left," he said chuckling nervously while the fox-girl looked horrified. "Umm... we have two spare beds in our dorm, if you're really that bad at time keeping maybe you could move in and we'll be sure to wake you up!"

"You would really let me room with you?" she asked, surprised, looking around she saw that Ginny nodded, unbothered, Caton also didn't mind, Harry had suggested it so he was green, and then Maya rolled her eyes, shrugging, indifferent.

"Wow, then I'll have to get my stuff if you'll let me stay with you guys!" she said excited as she pulled out of Harry's arms grinning, she went to rush out only for Ginny to catch her hand before she escaped.

"River," Ginny reprimanded rolling her eyes. "We've got the afternoon off so we'll help you with your stuff, plus, maybe you could lead us to Diagon as I need a new wand."

"OK, let's get the wand first," she said happily, holding Ginny's hand and pulling her closer. "Come on, we'll walk, it's not too far. Then we'll get a transport to my house. Don't worry I'll buy your tickets since you're all helping me out. You guys are awesome!" she said in a rush. "But I think you guys should clean up first and change out of those dirty clothes."

 **Star Class Star Class Star Class**

It had been shocking that the Leaky Cauldron pub no longer existed, but neither Harry nor Ginny showed any surprise. After all, they had seen a huge light blue/grey space ship flying over buildings taller than any from back in their time. Then looking around there are all sorts of different 'people', and even some goblins wondering around.

The ally is no longer an ally, but more like a small district of the city, and gone have the robes, replaced by normal modern clothes or uniforms. Harry led them through the street, awed, quite impressed. Even the bank is still running at the end.

He and his friends had showered and dressed in new dress uniforms since none of them actually have any civilian clothes, Harry and Ginny not from this time, and neither Caton and Maya actually thinking about it, Maya blames her twin brother, but Harry was pretty sure it was her fault.

"Can I check the bank first?" Harry asked hopefully.

They all shrugged and Harry gave Ginny a look, which she returned. He was just curious and looking around the bank it was obvious they no longer deal in banking of the traditional way but other things like investments but by all rights they should still hold accounts, such as his.

"Ginny, this is family finances and stuff, right," River interrupted as she was going to the desk with Harry while the other three were waiting. "You should wait here unless you have some business too."

"OH, OK," she said smiling at Harry. "Well, good luck with whatever," she said as she stayed with the others.

Harry stood in the line, waiting, and waiting before he was up front but groaned as he walked up to be greeted by a smiling human. "I don't mean to be rude sir but I wanted to speak with a goblin."

The man started, surprised, and confused. "You're not one of those people who think that goblins are the only creatures capable of keeping a secret are you. I thought pureblood mage nonsense died out, though I do hear the odd..."

"No, no, no!" he quickly replied shaking his hands in defence. "Sorry, it's just, I want to enquire about my account with the bank and last time I was here I spoke to this nice goblin. I didn't mean to offend anyone."

"I see, well just a scan and-."

"No, umm... can we do this manually?" he quickly asked confusing him. "I mean my umm... Star Force account is connected to that right now, so."

"Oh, right," he replied, confused, looking over the uniform before nodding as a white holo-keyboard appeared above his desk and a screen. "OK, what's the account name?"

"Harry James Potter," he said and watched the man show no sign of that name meaning anything to him. It was quite interesting, and nice that he doesn't know who he is.

"It's asking for a key sir, I don't understand," the man said when Harry searched his pocket and pulled out a little gold key.

However, before he could pass it over a goblin appeared snatching it off Harry and turning the holo-screen to look at before closing it down.

"I'll deal with this," the goblin said standing proudly in his suit. "If you'll follow me Mr. Potter," he said and Harry stood before the creature turned to the bank assistant. "This young man does not exist, go and take a break," he said before leading Harry away.

"You're not going to kill him are you?" Harry asked, worried.

"No, just modify his memory," the goblin spoke as he led Harry out of the main floor, into a quiet office. "You should worry more about yourself, so how did you get this key?" he demanded as he took a seat at a desk. "These keys have not been issued or made in over one hundred and ninety years."

"My name is Harry James Potter, and I was born in the twentieth century," he said, though the goblin didn't react. "I was in a battle against Dumbledore in the Ministry of Magic in the early twenty first century when I went through the arch in the Room of Death and ended up in London twenty two forty five, and through sheer accident I'm a part of Star Force without them knowing."

"Blood," he said passing Harry a piece of really old parchment, and a small silver knife and Harry went for it, cutting his finger and smearing blood on the parchment.

The goblin looked it over, surprised before his attitude changed for the better. "I see, Mr. Potter-."

"Evans," he replied.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Evans," he said quickly typing away on his screen and Harry started at a flash. "I've just transferred all of your funds sir to your Star Force coding so you can now access both accounts when you wish. Do not worry sir, this transaction has been flagged and Harry Potter's account no longer exists and my memory of this transaction will be purged."

"You purge often?" Harry asked him feeling concerned.

The goblin shook his head. "This is a temporal matter sir. I cannot interfere, the Bureau would be displeased if they found out and I had the knowledge."

"The what...?"

They were interrupted by a man knocking and near barging in. "London's on Blue Count, sir," he said to the goblin before turning to Harry. "All Star Force personnel are to return to HQ immediately if they're capable."

"Is it going to go Blue?" the goblin demanded as he got up.

"Looks like it sir," he agreed before rushing out.

The goblin looked at Harry. "I have to get my memory erased, you should leave and head back, thank you for visiting, your family investments will be looked after well," he said leaving Harry alone.

Harry sighed and rubbed his brow, annoyed as he exited to find his friends looking around confused. "Everything's sorted, but what's a Blue Count?"

"Blue Count...!" Maya said in shock before holding her mouth as people looked at her but it seems they didn't hear. "It means that a course by the enemy is set for us but ships have intercepted, but there's a possibility that they'll break through."

"Na, we should be OK," River interrupted. "If we haven't been called in it can't be that bad, right?"

Maya nodded in thought. "Well, let's just get Ginny her wand and go back to HQ, we can help you get your stuff when Count has gone back to White, just in-case. It's not like they'll expect anything from us, but it will be safer there, and Ginny stop stroking River's tail, that's rude."

Ginny started, pulling her hand away while she and River blushed and followed Maya as she led the way. The wand shop really wasn't that interesting, except it was tidy, the cute girls that owned/ran it were happy-go-lucky and touchy feely while setting Ginny up with her new wand, and wands weren't just made of wood.

"Well those girls were eager to help," Harry said while Ginny was looking jumpy, they had tried to get all of them to buy wands, and after the way they started in on Harry, they pushed Ginny forward to take the attack, quivering.

Ginny glared at him as she put her white coloured wand away in the holster they forced her to buy on her waist. "They near molested me, Harry, after trying to molest you, that's a little more than eager to help."

"At least they weren't fat and ugly," River piped in helpfully. "You keep trying to stroke my tail and ears, not that I mind, it feels comforting, and you are pretty, but isn't what they did the same thing?"

Ginny pouted as she conceded the point with a sigh. "OK, OK, I get it, but I've never met a couple of girls that happy and touchy feely before."

"It was quite scary," Maya agreed sticking up for her a little. "I'm glad I didn't need a wand, and next time go to Platform City."

"Excuse me!"

They were startled as they turned to see a girl with long brown hair tied into a tail on the left of her head. She has blue eyes and a white skirt uniform a little more business like compared to Ginny and Maya's with blue over the shoulders, short blue skirt, blue on the shoes and white socks hiding most of her legs, and a little red marble on a cord around her neck.

She was with another girl, and she looked uncomfortable. She has long blonde hair and wore a black uniform of near same design with black tights and high heeled black shoes, and brown eyes.

"Um... us...?" Harry asked, looking around to see whether she might have called someone else.

The brown haired girl giggled with a smile. "Yes, sorry to disturb you and your friends, but we noticed your uniforms, and we can't seem to find the way back to our ship," she said sheepishly embarrassed.

Harry tried not to laugh as the blonde looks like asking directions was killing her. "Umm... sorry," Harry said with an apologetic look. "But how do you expect us to know where you left it?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that," she replied sadly. "It's the Warship Claudia, are you sure you don't know where it is. We can't seem to get the comm. to work around here."

"How did you misplace your Warship?" River asked, baffled. "Wouldn't you park it at the docks or something?"

The blonde girl held in her groan. "Yes," she interrupted, sighing. "Could you please tell us how to get to London's Dock Bay Twelve A where our ship will be waiting."

"Oh, right," River said, embarrassed. "Umm... well we can lead you to the docks, but not that exact one, we're heading that way ourselves, we heard about a Blue Count," she said impishly.

"Thank you very much," the brown haired girl said with a smile. "That's so nice of you, our captain told us about the Blue Count before we lost comm., I'm Nanoha by the way, and this is my best friend, Fate, it's a pleasure to meet you all," she said brightly with a gentle aura about her.

"I'm Harry," he introduced himself beating River to it. "These are my room-mates, Caton, River, Ginny, and Maya, nice to meet you too," he said shaking her hand while she seemed to smile brighter before glomping onto Fate's arm.

"Well, it's this way," River said as her friends turned to her as they didn't know the way either, so she led them on.

"Sorry Nanoha, but we're new here too," Ginny said smiling at the slightly older girl. "Umm... we came from Hogwarts and um, like further north so we've never been to London before."

"That's OK," she replied happily. "I come from Japan and Fate's planets in another dimension so we haven't been here before ourselves."

Harry looked at her, surprised. "Really, another dimension?" he couldn't help but ask, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess Mid-Childa," she agreed thoughtfully. "But she's spent plenty of time living in Uminari with me in Japan," she said proudly holding her friends arm tighter.

"Nano-chan," the blonde complained, embarrassed.

"Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed," Maya said with a small smile. "It's OK for girlfriends to hug and kiss and hold hands, this is the twenty third century not the twentieth."

"WHAAAAAT!" Nanoha screeched out letting go of Fate while the blonde looked like she was having a seizure. She quickly covered her mouth as she got some odd looks. "Fate-chan and I are just best friends, where would you come up with something like that?" she asked as the stares tuned from them now she's being quiet but they'd all stopped.

"I don't think she's heard of obvious," Harry whispered to Maya while she nodded in agreement but they didn't seem to hear.

"D-don't mind her," Ginny said blushing as she thought about the implication. "She's really blunt and I don't think she thinks before she speaks, I'm sure she didn't mean to offend you both, right Maya?"

She sighed, nodding her head. "Yeah, sorry I called you lesbians, even though it's pretty-, ouch," she muttered as her brother getting a backbone elbowed her ribs. "OK, sorry, really I didn't mean to make you both feel uncomfortable."

"It's OK," Fate surprisingly answered trying not to look at her best friend while they both blushed. "We should carry on in-case we get stuck in a Full Blue Code," she said and led the way with River.

Nanoha looked sad and confused for a moment and startled as Ginny smiled and helped her along. "So, Nanoha are you in the academy too?" she asked smiling as the girl was just holding her arm limply looking confused.

"Oh, no, I'm a part of the Time-Space Administration Bureau," she answered sighing. "I come from the Earth, early twenty first century, but I work and live in Mid-Childa now. I'm not really sure why we're here now, but some magical disturbances are messing with the Sea of Dimensions and we're here to try sorting it out."

"OK," she said trying to work out what to do next. "Umm... so your space ship travels through time?"

"Yeah, something like that, I don't get it to be honest," Nanoha replied shrugging. "I guess that's why it's the Time-Space Administration and not just the Space Administration."

"Umm... yeah," she replied realising she and Harry could have a way home, but wondered whether she wants to go home, let alone whether Harry would want to go. Home isn't exactly a good place to go with the way things were/are back then.

 **Star Class Star Class Star Class**

It had been about an hour before they got Nanoha and Fate to the ship as military presence was up and it wasn't long to get back to London HQ when sirens started blaring aloud with a woman's voice telling civilian personal to get to shelters, and to prepare for an immanent attack.

"You five, with me now!" they were startled as the commander walked passed where they stopped in the main foyer, not sure what to do. However, they quickly obliged. "River, you didn't turn up for morning practice, don't let it happen again. If this weren't so serious, I would further reprimand you."

"T-they said I can move into their dorm with them so I'm not late again, sir," she quickly said.

He nodded his approval. "Very well, you'll be Seven C, of three teams of our unit, since you haven't gone passed the simulator you'll all be flying low as backup!"

"F-flying...?" Maya asked, shocked. "B-but we're only new, it can't be that bad, should our teams be going out there, we could die, or get blown up, or did I mention die?"

"The Code Blue is in fact a Code Yellow; we have a Vizardri fleet approaching the Earth. However, that isn't our concern. Our concern is the shit load of fighters that are right now in our atmosphere, heading towards Platform City, along with the not much smaller shit load heading here."

"T-that does seem pretty bad," River said, scared. "We've never been hit by something like that have we?"

He looked at her as he led them into a lift that shot back and down. "Sorry kid, but you should pay closer attention in history class, I was there thirty three years ago, and they destroyed the whole of New York."

"They destroyed a whole city?" Caton blurted out in fear.

The Commander looked at him in pity but it wasn't him who answered. "They destroyed a whole state," his sister interrupted looking sick. "In the attack they killed over one hundred million people, only three shelters out of eight hundred in the State of New York held survivors, the rest, dead!"

"I fought during that battle, not much older than you," the commander said trying to shake away bad memories. "They destroyed three hundred warships, my father's included. I lost so much that day, but not again, if they get as far as they did last time, they'll destroy the whole country and we'll have lost the orbital elevator, and potentially Orbital City."

"That sounds pretty shitty," Harry couldn't help but start feeling sick as the elevator opened and he led them down a corridor and pushed open a room and gave them a look of worry.

"Get in, change into flight suits and prepare for battle, then get to your jets, I'm sorry," he said as they entered and he left with River looking back, sad.

Harry and the others stripped naked without much thought or embarrassment, auto pilot guiding them as they helped each other into blue flight suits, locking them tight to their bodies.

"We're going to die aren't we?!" Maya said, her voice shaking. "I-I don't want to die," she said with tears in her eyes.

She was then startled as Harry pulled her to face him. "We're not going to die, Maya, we're going to win, or they'll not get as far as us."

"How can you know?" she asked, shakily and he could see her starting to panic.

Instead of slapping her cheek he kissed it with a smile, startling her more. "I always survive, and if I have to Maya I'll put my jet between all of you and whatever we're up against. I will destroy everything out to hurt you!" he said, his eyes glowing and his power engulfing the room.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, fearless, his eyes cold, yet caring and she felt bad because she knew from his look that he would throw his life away for her without hesitation. He has that kind of strength, strength beyond death.

She took his hand, trying not to shake too much and gave him a weak smile of gratitude. "You're more powerful than I would have thought," she said as he gave her a smile. "You're unique, Harry, you could become a powerful soldier, but I just act tough. I'm not brave like you."

Harry chuckled a moment. "I'm terrified," he admitted, shrugging as if he had just told her it's raining. "You are tough, but now it's time to be brave. Bravery isn't fearlessness, bravery is pissing yourself, shaking, crying, screaming to the world how unfair it is, and walking straight into the danger anyway, and not freezing, but fighting beyond your fear, fighting to survive, fighting so your most important people survive!"

She smiled at him and for a moment fell into his arms, hugging him he hugged her back, tight and warm. "I think I understand what you're saying, thank you," she whimpered, straightening up she took a step back.

Harry held her hand smiling as she took her brothers while he looked like he was trying not to freak out himself. Harry grinned as Ginny's hand reached into his free one while she returned the grin.

"Let's walk to the light and give it the finger," Harry said smirking as he led them out.

Maya actually giggled with Caton and Ginny, nodding in agreement as they walked out into the hanger where other teams of scared cadets waited. They stopped with Kennedy where she stood alone and Maya looked, and she was surprised to see reflections of such fear.

She couldn't see any fear in just two people, Harry and Ginny, but she wouldn't know that they're probably the most terrified as they have never flown before, even in a simulator, and they're winging it and hoping for a miracle.

"Maybe we should have left with the Claudia and joined the TSAB," Caton muttered to his sister and friends trying to lighten the mood as they let each other's hands go, waiting.

However, Kennedy heard and shook out of her fear to glare at him. "You would have deserted your planet in its time of need to join them?!"

He quickly waved his hands shaking his head. "N-no, sorry, ma'am, I was just joking, trying to lighten their spirits and stuff."

She sighed and stood up straight. "Sorry, I'm a little more strung than normal," she said looking at them. "Hopefully there'll be some backup, and maybe we won't even get launch orders."

"Let's see, that will be a Red Code?" Ginny asked.

Kennedy shook her head. "Red Count, Red Code is what we prevent; a Red Code is evacuating the UK!"

They grimaced, and even the few listening around them. "But this is the Yellow Code, which means we're so close," Ginny said, and she nodded. "Oh, this is not a good weak, what about the Time-Space Administration Bureau? Are they going to be fighting with us?"

"Sorry, the Claudia has already left," she said understanding the need for extra help. "It's not their business, though I heard one of the mage onboard is a Earthling and kicked up a fuss when she realised what was happening, but the ship left anyway."

"Nanoha," Harry said with a sigh, feeling bad for her. "We met a couple of girls from the Claudia... they were lost and we helped them find their ship."

She couldn't reply as the hangers' lights started flashing red and the signal to launch blazed over the speakers.

"It's time to meet fate," Kennedy said, gulping when Harry grabbed her and stopped her, eyes cool and strong.

She looked to him in shock. "We make our own fate, and it is victory. If you run out there thinking like that, you'll get yourself killed, and trust me, if that happens I will rip down the universe, walk through the gates of hell and drag you back by your hair!"

Kennedy suddenly grinned. "I would pay to see that, but odd thing is, I don't doubt you would try, so let's go out there and kick the shit out of the Vizard filth!"

"Okidoki," he agreed winking as she nodded and led them and the rest of the Unit to the craft, hoping they can really win, or at the least survive.

 **Star Class Star Class Star Class**

The battle in the sky over London had been raging on for hours. Lights of different colours, reds, yellow, and even greens lit the dull day as dark clouds had rolled in. The city was awash with flames as damaged craft fell from the sky, enemy and friendly. It started to rain over the world, slowly while Harry watched from the cockpit of his fighter.

Harry still couldn't believe that they would give inexperienced cadets high tech weaponry and send them off, even as backup to help save the planet from alien invaders. They had their craft in 'rest' mode while they hovered in among the buildings, using them as makeshift shields while the civilian population were hauled up in bunkers all over the UK.

The controls and dials on the dashboard were easy enough to figure out, and it housed some magical technology which was similar to the feel of a broom. It hadn't been too difficult to get where they were as they all had auto-assist systems. It was just a shame that the auto-assist couldn't actually fight the battle for them.

"So, Maya...!" Harry startled her as she was behind him. He never thought that there would be 2 pilots per most craft; only Caton got his own, as his powers allowed him to monitor and predict the enemies movements he was issued a Slip Runner, which was a ship with minimal battle capability but it was fast and had its own creation engine for warp escapes if it needed too.

The creation engine was something Harry found interesting as it was pure technology but replicated a cause and effect similar to apparation. It literally folded space just as apparation did, but on a scale a wizard could only do onboard a ship. It was quite impressive the things that had been invented, but Harry did see the irony of running away from his past battles and ending up in future ones, but at least he was doing it willingly under his own terms.

Harry was going to fly with Ginny, but Maya had a minor freak-out and wouldn't fly with anyone else, so Ginny went with Kennedy as their cadet leader didn't seem to have anyone willing to fly with her because she was apparently reckless, or something when in the air. Then Harry was pretty sure she didn't have any friends, maybe because she was so 'in your face', and slightly racist, though that was probably a bad experience when she was young. Harry smiled a little as he didn't mind; she was their friend now.

"Y-yeah!" she replied from where she sat strapped in watching the navigation systems for the one wing atmosphere fighter, with control over most of the major weapons systems leaving Harry to fly and fire forward.

"Nice weather, huh?" he asked, amusedly. His voice came out of the speakers within her black helmet while he spoke through the mic of his.

"Please don't joke around!" she said as she was surrounded with holograms and could see the weather on screen, but her area was nearly closed off from the reality outside as she didn't have windows and would have to move her holograms and peer around Harry's seat to see outside for real. "I know you're just trying to make me feel better Harry, and I appreciate the effort but I'll be okay, thank you!"

"Fury Zero-one!" Caton's voice interrupted over the comms., which was Harry and Maya as they just took a near craft when they were being handed out helmets and orders from technicians and engineers. Harry hadn't cared as Kennedy had done the same, and no one said anything about it. The Fury-Fighters were more manoeuvrable than the Ex Marks, and more conveniently placed, some of their team complained until the Captain shut them up, as she was no nonsense.

"We read you!" Harry chose to answer.

"Enemy fighters are about to breach the line!" he replied quickly. "Ground forces will be decimated if you do not get that building out of the way;" he said and a holo-screen showed a fallen skyscraper that was blocking off ground units from each other, or a position to shoot into the sky together. "The Captain is ordering you do get rid of the problem; the rest of Branch Seven are to fly in as wing guards. You shouldn't need to take the attack, once tanks are in position, fall back for further orders."

"Well, it looks like we have something to do!" Harry said as he reached back around his cockpit seat, Maya took his hand, squeezing it.

"Then let's go!" Maya agreed as she let his hand go and he took the yoke. It was odd, like the handles of a bike and steering wheel combined.

Harry turned and with the controls at his feet and the 'gear' lever the fighter moved swiftly. It jolted, and nudged at his every touch, sliding around between buildings with the simplest ease. He had always been a natural in the sky, and he was glad that it translated from broom. The other fighters were following from a distance in formation, until he was in the centre of the city pulling to a stop.

"Wow!" he commented offhandedly. "That building is bigger than it looked on the screen. So how are we going to do this?" he asked. "Should we just open fire and rip it to pieces?" he suggested thoughtfully.

"Don't be stupid!" Maya replied, and he could almost hear the eye roll as she sounded somewhat like her old self – well from what he knew of her so far. "You're going to open the jet, stand up, activate your command seal and then you're going to take some teleportation seals, and using your power, teleport away a path through the building!" she said rather mater-of-factually.

"What!?" he asked in shock. "Like hell... I don't even know how my seal thing works, or if it does work!"

"What the hell do you mean by that!?" she demanded angrily. "I can't use the teleportation seals because I'm not freaking magic. What's the point of having a magic-centric craft with a sorcerer pilot if he can't even get his Command Seal to wake the hell up!?"

"Does anyone else feel like doing this?" he asked over the comm.

"Our crafts are the only two with teleportation seals!" Kennedy commented. "I've never tried such wide ranged over the top magic before. My seal is for close quarters battle, and apparently Ginny doesn't know how to use hers either, but since she hadn't long had it I wouldn't expect her too."

Harry sighed in frustration. "Why isn't there any giant robots around when you need them?!" he asked in exasperation.

"Don't say that or you'll jinx us and the enemy will send some!" Maya commanded.

"Guys...!" Caton called out in a panic. "It's too late; incoming!" he cried while Harry spun his craft out of the line of fire. However, Kennedy and Ginny took several hits from beam weapons from sandy coloured metal spheres that seemed to have weapons all around them.

Harry fired at one while it was pelting Kenney and Ginny's ship and both girls were screaming over the radio as their force fields were losing power because of the beating. "Get away from them!" he yelled out but another 2 spheres started targeting them and beams pelted into them. "Come on, move you pile of garbage!" he yelled as he tried to pull away but the controls wouldn't work, and Maya was screaming behind him.

He sat back as the fighter's power systems shut down and the jet started to fall from the sky while the radio was jammed with too many people yelling all at once. He grabbed at his seal and squeezed it tightly in his right hand. He seemed to feel comforted by its presence, and closed his eyes and smiled widely.

"I think I understand!" he muttered to himself and the noise on the radio stopped. "Raging Freedom!" he mumbled laughing.

"Call me Activation!" the soft female voice spoke from the tile around his neck with a gentle Japanese accent. "Master!" she added as he felt strength within the tile, it lit up with Japanese kanji that spelt her words.

He grinned widely. "Raging Freedom: Activation!" he called out.

"Yes, My Master, Activation ready!" she agreed proudly before their tumbling craft was emblazon in a beam of black and white light, swirling in a vortex of power while the aircraft's power systems restored, stopping their fall several metres from the ground above a tank while its pilots had been screaming and trying to get away.

Behind him in a yellow glow Maya's pendant was reacting to Harry's tile to her awe. It was like they could suddenly read each other movements without even seeing each other, and the shields had reverted to full power as the column of light splashed away.

"Let's try this again shall we?" Harry asked, amused as he flew up, and pushing forward the craft lit up with black and white markings.

At base the Captain watched proceedings with a smirk as the small craft fired, and several blasts of yellow light cut through the first sphere like it was made out of paper. It was as if the spheres shields had been down to less than a percent as it popped.

"Captain...!" River said as she was at a command desk in smart blue and white skirt uniform looking at readouts. "Cadets Maya Theodore and Harry Evans are at a sync ratio of seventy two percent!"

She was a slender human woman in her early thirties and clapped Commander Travers on the shoulder while he was watching with a smug grin.

"Somebody has been hiding a secret weapon!" she playfully accused as they watched the jet shattering through the sphere ships.

"I wish I knew I had talent like that!" he said with a nod before turning to River. "Cadet Evans's Command Seal, what level is it?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Umm, I don't know, let's see!" she said, typing away before her eyes grew huge. "Sir, ma'am... when it woke... at its peak, it gave off a reading of over two thousand manatons, and is now averaging out at around one hundred!"

"What!?" the Captain demanded as she pulled the holo-screen out to look for herself. "I-impossible; he's just a cadet, no way a kid could have that much magic. I wouldn't have expected more than fifty, and that's me being generous!"

The Commander looked like he could get any smugger. "I knew there was something special about that kid," he said before pressing for comms. "All of Unit Seven converge of the sphere ships and blow them away! Open fire, you have full authorisation to engage! Zero one; you take point, I'm promoting you both to Junior Sergeants. I order you all to come back safely!" he commanded.

The battle raged on with others activating Command Seals to increase the power of their crafts when a comm. from Rover interrupted the battle. "Zero-one, Harry!" she called out in a panic. "A warship has just breached the back line defences. There's no stopping it... retreat to Platform City, we're evacuating London! You are all ordered to retreat, command out!"

Harry sat in his cockpit as he looked up as the ship was tearing through the clouds, and sphere ships retreated, running from the battle. "Fuck this!" he hissed out as he watched the other fighters' all leaving.

"Please Harry!" Maya begged as she could feel his choice and didn't want to defy his will; it was so strong and stubborn.

"I will not let them take the city out!" Harry said stubbornly. "Right Raging Freedom!?" he asked while the tile still glowed black and white.

"Right, my Master!" she readily agreed.

"She would agree with anything you say, hence the master part!"

"Master!" Raging Freedom spoke. "Call me ready, call me Barrier Jacket!"

The hatch to the jet slid open automatically as autopilot activated, and coordinates were set and Harry unfastened his harness, pulling off his helmet it dropped to his seat while May a was screaming at him to sit down and shut the hatch, trying to override the craft.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Ready!" the tile agreed.

He pulled the tile and the cord snapped with little effort; he held it in his hand. "Raging Freedom!" he called out as it blazed with light and his sync with Maya was lost. "Barrier Jacket!" he ordered and then he was a blaze of white and black light, erupting through the ship. Then the light splashed away and Harry was standing on the nose of the ship looking up.

Harry held a long white bow staff with a thicker area to the top with seven spikes seemingly harmlessly pressed tightly to the staff. However, it had a hand guard through the centre to the lower end, and markings of black running the length. The spikes pointed out at the top and curved inwards, and tipped black while the whole thing looked like it was some kind of matte alloy with a 4D get the shape of the tile at the end giving it angles to the tip.

He was wearing a long white robe to his ankles flapping about him the wind. It was clipped over his chest twice and around his waist once, but otherwise very open with a large hood that was down showing the black lining. His clothes underneath were padded and black with black boots and fingerless gloves with his staff in his right hand and his black hair in neat disarray.

"It's been nice knowing you Maya!" he said looking back as she watched him through the gaps of his chair screaming at him in her furious anger. He could only laugh as he jumped up slightly and floated above the craft as it slowly started moving away. "Hmm, like I'm going to die that easily, who does she think I am? I'm Harry James Potter; I defeated Voldemort when I was fifteen months old, and survived Dumbledore's evil. I have traversed time to be free with Ginny. I will not let some megalomaniac aliens get in my way, right Raging Freedom!"

"Right!" she agreed. "Suggestion, Master; call for, Scatter Cannon!" she said, and he grinned as he looked up, raising his staff the spikes opened up, glowing white, a ring burst up and around with writing and symbols he had never seen before. Then a nine point pentagram with sparking balls of white out in front of it and they grew the more he willed.

At command, River could only watch in shock as one boy no older than her stood before the warship and London while the other craft fled the area. She could hear Ginny threatening Kennedy to turn around but she couldn't, none of them could. Raging Freedom had hacked and locked all of their autopilots, and Kennedy was trying to override his overrides.

"Harry! Harry! Come on, come back, and retreat!" River was crying in anguish as she tried to hail him on his Command Seal.

"Sorry, River!" he replied impishly. "Watch this and marvel at awesomeness!" he said jokingly as he watched the ship. It was triangular and huge, the same colour as the spheres. "Scatter Cannon!" he roared out and boom; the city shook as seven beams of white energy twisted and streamed, swaying towards the ship as its weapons charged.

"What mana-ton?" the Captain demanded as the screens all started fizzing and they could no longer see outside as cameras across the city shorted out.

"M-ma'am, four-," she stopped as she cried out as the ground shook as something went boom in a screeching explosion.

The Captain was held up as she fell, by Commander Travers, and set right. "Four thousand?" she asked in shock, straightening out her red and white uniform.

"No ma'am; over fourteen thousand!" she replied slowly as she found some working cameras. They looked out to see the bottom of the warship had been torn to pieces and most of its engines torn apart as it were falling towards the Themes.

"Oh, shit!" the Commander mumbled, and he wasn't the only one as many techies and command crew watched in awe. "An academy student shot down a freaking warship... better still, my student shot down a freaking warship!"

"River!" the Captain said while she was shaking her head clear. "Find the location of Junior Lieutenant Evans!" she commanded.

"Ma'am...?" Commander Travers asked, surprised.

"Yeah, no use wasting talent like him as a sergeant," she replied with a smirk as the screen found him standing on a flickering white magical circle of light in the air before he dropped to one knee panting heavily. "Junior Private Theodore, do you see anything more heading for us?" she asked over the comm. while the enemy warship hit the Themes with a tidal wave of water washing over the banks of the city while the Commander sent in ground crews to secure the capture of enemy soldiers.

"No-no ma'am!" he stuttered, sounding as if he had been crying. "T-the enemy is pulling back from earth space. Is-is Harry okay; I don't have many friends... well apart from my sister, and I don't want to lose anyone; I can't see much; too much chaotic power in the air to get a proper reading."

"He should be fine!" the Commander replied. "I've sent a craft to pick him up! The autopilot locks have been released so you can all return to base-."

"Captain, we have an incoming message from the... umm... Battleship... oh no, it's the Battleship Force!" River cried out when a large holo-screen popped up in front of them with a male of her species in the captains' chair of a ship. He had a long moustache and wore a fine green uniform with red seams with pips on his shoulders.

"Captain Tanton!" the Captain said with a nod of respect for the stern looking man with broad shoulders and cool yellow eyes.

"Captain Alice Winters; so nice to see you, is that magus boy yours?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Unfortunately not!" she replied with a sigh. "It looks like my cadets will have to train harder, but he is one of Commander Travers newest students!"

Captain Tanton smirked. "Be sure to train him well; I want him on my ship someday!" he said before the holo-screen turned to River. "River!" he suddenly changed from professional to doting father in a millisecond. "You're not hurt are you? You look okay, but I had your mother on the phone before the attack; said you were finally moving into the dorms. That's a good choice; means you'll get to make some really close friends, and you'll be well on your way to being an awesome starship captain like me!"

"Daddy!" she complained, embarrassed as some older techies around her didn't hide their snickering very well or at all in some cases.

"You know your mother and I worry about you!" he said with a beaming grin. "Anyway, I think you're old enough to go out and make some close friends, maybe even meet a boy you might like so I can scare off!"

"Umm... dad; the only boy I like is Harry, and he has a girlfriend!" she said sheepishly.

"Harry?" he asked, confused, and looking thoughtful.

"The boy who just blew up the ship...!" Captain Winters informed him with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, well, I've always enjoyed a challenge!" he said looking nervous for once and River was pleased.

Meanwhile Harry wasn't all 'there' as he was helped into his jet by Kennedy while she, Ginny and Maya berated him on his idiocy. "Anyway...!" Maya said as the hatch closed and she set the autopilot. "You said Potter; I heard you; you said you were from the past! Harry Potter is a freaking legend above all legends. He started Star Force after the normal humans created the Creation Engine. The magical people were always backwards before him and Ginevra... Ginny," she finished softly.

"I was kind of curious about what happened to us, but this means we go back," he replied saddened.

"I don't get it!" she said suddenly. "Why would you hate Albus Dumbledore? He was supposed to me a great hero and leader of the magical people-!"

"Oh, I guess history never knew the truth for some reason," he answered thoughtfully. "He became a power hungry old man. He has been modifying my memory for years, torturing me; controlling me! He wouldn't allow me to give my love to who I wanted, or for me to think for myself. Each year at Hogwarts Ginny and I would find our way together, getting smarter each time, but he would always win in the end, making us forget. We delved to the darkness in the end because it never was evil, just a weapon, but I think ultimately the darkness was what made sure we came together time and time again; stubborn like us.

"He wanted me to die for them. Pure-blood's and racists. He wanted to keep their ignorant, arrogant, and backwater world the same! He knew I would change it, and I guess I did! But you have to keep this quiet; time cannot be played with on a whim; Dumbledore had done that before, giving a child a time turner to simply have time to attend all classes at school, even ones the children born from normal humans didn't need!"

"I understand!" she replied with a small smile as she knew history wasn't always completely true. "I now understand why Caton said your futures were in the past; odd that, but he's grown attached, and would never say anything."

"Then Ginny and I changed the world!" he replied with a smug smirk. "Bastard old man couldn't keep us down when we were weak, but now I've woken Raging Freedom!"

"Yes Master!" the staff agreed.

 **Authors Note:** I hope you... meh. I'm not sure I care any more. I know you'll do what you want anyway, and likely won't even read this a part from a non-committal skim. So, yeah... blah blah blah blah blah blah... (Imagine that continued on forever).


	20. Ruby's Fate (HP-RWBY)

_Fate "Fay" Potter finds a portal between worlds hidden in the Department of Mysteries, and uses it to escape the Death Eaters hunting her only to end up trapped on the World of Remnant with a whole world of new troubles. There she'll finally make friends, and help fight the arising darkness. Can she find her way home? Will she want to?_

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & RWBY - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Sci-Fi - Chapters: 2 - Words: 9,845 - Reviews: 61 - Updated: 5/21/2018 - Published: 12/12/2016 - [Harry P., Ruby R.] Cinder F., Team RWBY_

 **0oo00oo0**

In the beginning there was just a girl. Well, it was just her. She was alone in the world as far as she could tell. She couldn't exactly call her Aunt, Uncle, or Cousin family after all. And if anyone were to meet them-especially anyone not quite normal enough to meet their standards they would agree.

Her name was Fate. Well after she was invited to that school. Before then nobody cared to use her name, and her not-family-her landlords? She supposed that was the right word to describe them as she was practically their maid always referred to her as 'girl'. It would be a while before she started going by the name Fay instead. She didn't want whatever fate she was supposed to have-mainly because she wasn't actually sure what that was.

Was she supposed to defeat the most evil jerk around? - that she was aware of anyway? He was a total bastard and deserved to die. But Fay was just a girl. They seemed to expect a lot from her. Were they just that pathetic and weak!? Well, yes; they likely were. She had to put up with them quivering at even the slight mention of this so-called big bad evil man's name she would like to see what would happen if they ran across him as even his minions coward in fear. Though, she had to admit that it was kind of amusing at first, but it got old quick.

There were just so many people who would run away and leave her, or some other kid to die rather than fighting. How could so many people be so-just so ridiculous? Such cowardice made Fay cringe in disgust.

Fay was certain that the government would fold its corrupt (and she was certain in most, racist) control to the evil jerk, and bam; those still in the Ministry would do whatever he wanted. They would give up their own children. That was wrong on so many levels it hurt just to think about it. Did they ever love their families? If they did how could they just give in so easily?

She had done more than any of them and she was only fifteen months old when it started. Though, maybe that was more to do with her mothers sacrifice than her. But honestly she would have rather had her mother than being called a hero, praised over that day. The people were so ignorant that they didn't seem to give a thought to her feelings on the matter as that was the day she had her parents stolen from her, and her future, and the moronic masses celebrate it.

It wasn't nice to learn that she had been dumped on her landlords doorstep in the middle of the night with nothing but a blanket and a letter. Anything could have happened to her. She had been struck by _THE_ Killing Curse, and nobody thought it might have been a good idea to take her to see a healer of some kind; preferably a good one.

She had to see to dealing with seeing a healer herself. She had to sneak away and do that in secret. The headmaster had not been happy when he found out. But she went in her own time during the summer holiday so technically he could do squat to her for it. Fay didn't have a clue why he was so angry with her.

Though, Fay supposed she had a good idea why the old headmaster didn't want her seeing a healer. But to her, it was a good job she did as that irritating scar had been killing her. It had healed up nicely after it was removed and any connections to evil jerks was gone. But it did have a negative side effect.

She had worn glasses before because her eyesight was quite poor, but after the scar was removed her right eye died. Though, that corrected her left eye she became half blind. So the healer recommended an eye specialist, and she got it replaced with a fake. She had quite a bit of money left by her parents so she used a large portion making sure her new eye gave her every advantage she could get.

Fate's new eye was much better than that stupid 'X-Ray' rip off that old ex-auror had. It could actually see through things with perfect clarity. It couldn't spin around to see behind her though. But it could zoom in and out, see heat signatures, cold signatures, and in infrared. So it was a step up from glasses being able to see better than anyone else.

And though her new eye was awesome, she couldn't exactly hide the colour. Her normal eye colour was some kind of emerald green while the replacement eye was a vivid pink. The eye had been specifically built for her yet the eye specialist made it pink. She figured he needed new ears, but she took it at a slight discount anyway. And it kind of looked awesome with the clash to her green eye and black hair.

At least that was the only thing new with her. And it gave her an advantage over others. But with all of the evil jerks out to get her she believed she could use all the advantages she could get. She mildly wondered whether that was part of the reason the headmaster didn't like her having her new eye. It made her superior to others, even him, maybe he was jealous that he didn't have the money to waste on one or something.

She had never felt better with her new eye, and her scar gone. She had noticeably gotten better with her powers. The healer had said that the scar had been syphoning off her powers. The healer had actually been surprised by her being able to use her power properly at all.

Fate had never felt stronger. Her power seemed to tingle though her, and her body had even gotten stronger. She was still short for her age, and slender, but during the past year it was like her body and powers were catching up with her. She had always been too skinny, but now she was still slender, had become more athletic. Her boobs had even grown a bit more, but she still pouted to herself that she was still small compared to all the other girls in her year, and even the year below.

She had been thinking a lot lately. She wondered why she fought so hard to survive; to be free. She had nothing really. She was hated by most of the school. She was treat like property by so many of her so-called people, thinking that she owed them something. She was supposed to be the hero, and she had been.

Saving lives had been easy. Fate had been good at it. But this time she had gotten in over her head. Nobody would care, would they? She had tried so hard to make friends. If she weren't so stubborn she would just give in and let the next Killing Curse take her away to whatever might come next.

Fate had friends during first year. Well she thought they were until she overheard a conversation between them. It turned out they were going to the headmaster with everything they discovered about her; telling him everything, and he was paying them in extra privileges.

She wasn't the sort to confront people usually, but she had been free from her 'landlords' for long enough, and the teachers had encouraged questions. Therefore, for the first time ever, she confronted them, leading to a huge argument in which they outright tried to convince her that they did it for her.

Fate refused to acknowledge them after that. They tried to get her to 'be reasonable', but she was as far as she was concerned. That happened near the end of her first year. And that was when Fate disappeared and if she had to introduce herself, she did so as Fay.

She couldn't bring herself to trust anyone after that, and preferred to be alone. She couldn't suffer that kind of betrayal again. Then she went and saved that girls life during her second year at school. That year hadn't given Fay any reason to trust anyone. If anything that year made her hate them.

Second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Of course, Fay was blamed for it. It made matters worse when during some silly Duelling Club set up by that incompetent buffoon that they learnt she could speak the serpents tongue.

The school accused her of egging the snake on towards that muggleborn. She was there. Did they see something different because once she started speaking the snake turned from him towards her.

Did they only see what they expected to see. They believed knowing the language of serpents was evil, even though in most Eastern cultures snakes were a symbol of longevity and good fortune, and the only reason the Western world changed that was because of how they looked.

Fay wondered whether there were other magical communities that thought differently-after all the Founder of Ilvermorny was speaker, but then she still had that connection to Slytherin. Why couldn't things be easier?

Though, Fay would be the first to admit that snakes had better things to say than most of the humans she had met (with the exception of the basilisk that tried to eat her). And snakes didn't stab their own kind in the back for control or power. They were noble and honest creatures.

Fay went through hell saving the girl who was kidnapped by the monster hidden in the Chamber. It was a giant snake, and unfortunately it was under the control of a serpent speaker who proved the idiot masses right by using his gift for bad. She still wasn't all that sure how she survived that.

But Fate did more than survive. She defeated Riddle and saved the girls' life. She brought the girl back to the school, and suffered the blame. There were even mentions of sending her to prison to stop her becoming the next 'dark thing'. But if anything were to turn her 'dark'-that would have likely done the trick. They didn't have the evidence anyway.

Then she found out about her godfather during her third year. That was nice of them to further her hatred. She wanted the truth. She already knew how ridiculous the legal system was. She needed to know that truth. And she was sure the only reason the old headmaster helped her save his life when she discovered her godfathers innocence when no one else would listen was to keep her from the darkness.

During that year the girl she had saved tried her hardest to be Fay's friend. But Fay asked her outright whether it was her idea or the headmasters. The girl only looked away in shame and Fay left. She didn't try talking to her again after that. At least she felt guilt and shame. It meant something as Fay's first year friends hadn't. They were only adamant that it was all for the best.

Fourth year with the tournament some bastard forced her to compete in sucked. People could be so petty and jealous, calling her cheat this that and whatever. It was like they had never heard of irony. Most of them had tried ageing themselves to get into the tournament. Their jealousy was really annoying, and it was lucky she had her new eye as it helped her see the traps and attacks coming.

Also, she had given it quite some thought after the fact, but ageing to get past the age line? Didn't they think the jerk old headmaster would think of something like that? It was much too obvious. Why didn't any of them think about studying the ward itself? Remove the ward and then place it back afterwards. But then it probably was easier thinking on it after the fact, but not one person thought about it. Odd.

She chose not to care about the tasks of the tournament to the headmasters' annoyance. She really didn't try very hard. During the dragon task she had sat on a rock and watched the dragon while reading a book while the dragon watched her from across the enclosure for over five hours before the judges gave in and let her leave.

The first task was amusing just to annoy everyone and make them wait; wasting their time like they wasted hers. But that did mean that Fay was at a disadvantage during the second task as she was given the golden egg clue to the second task the day before it begun.

It was only because she didn't have any friends to play games with and she quit the quidditch team first year after she found out about her 'friends' to Gryffindor Houses horror (and easing their hate of her) that she read a lot. Even more than the annoying bookworm who owed Fay her life and still betray her trust didn't read that much. But Fay liked reading. It was just a shame that so many books were based on guesses with no real investigation or experimentation they were almost lying to her too.

But that didn't mean every book she had read was bogus as she owned quite a few good resource books among others. She liked the more scientific books as they really knew what they were talking about, but they seemed harder to find as they were nearly always written by someone born in the Muggle World. Sorcerers didn't like to hear from Muggles anything that refutes their unstudied beliefs, but Fay did; it was fascinating. She wouldn't stand by for faith alone; that was religious talk and she considered herself a sceptic so liked looking for the truths.

That was how she knew about Mermish. The language of the Merpeople that lived in the lake on school grounds. That was how she figured out to open the egg underwater because magic somehow made Mermish sound like your own language in water. Though, even science didn't seem to have an explanation for that. Maybe the water acted as a universal translator; it merited some study.

The Merpeople were supposed to take something (a person) the contestant would miss most. The headmaster in his infinite wisdom thought it would be a good idea to have her rescue the ginger twat. She didn't even know how to breathe underwater so she just jumped in the water, and nearly drowned as she didn't actually know how to swim at the time. She hadn't thought it could be that hard to swim but once in the water she started panicking. The mindless masses liked to torment her about that.

It was only thanks to the deputy headmistress that Fay didn't drown. She had taught herself to swim since then as that could become a problem in the future. She didn't want to survive all of the crap she had so far only to drown because she couldn't swim.

That led to this year. She was fifteen. Sixteen in a few months. She was wearing black hipsters hanging low on her hips, ending above her ankles with a black leather belt around her waist. She wore a pink top firm around her body with a short black leather jacket with a pink lining and a hood; it was left undone. And last she wore black leather half boots. She tended to wear normal clothes over robes except when wearing her school uniform.

She panted for breathe as she hid in some kind of room, closing and sealing the door with her wand she leant up against the wall by the door trying to get her breath back.

"Why do I have to be the hero?" she muttered tiredly to herself as she looked around the room. She noticed it was large and a mess with things from swords to spears, even bows and arrows.

There was a huge desk cluttered with junk and books with a huge mirror on the wall with her reflection looking back out at her. She looked good considering how she felt. She considered herself to be quite attractive, and even when everyone hated on her the odd boy tried to ask her out.

But she wasn't into dating, especially when she had so much on her mind. And she didn't trust enough to believe they actually wanted more than either to humiliate her, or have some kind of bragging rights to say they took out the Girl-Who-Lived.

She wasn't even sure she fancied boys-or girls for that matter. Maybe she just hadn't met the right sort of person yet? Though, she wasn't sure she ever would. Maybe she would have better luck in the Muggle World where she planned on living when she was finally free of school.

Fay had plans. She was quite the investigator. She planned to go to University and become a freelance detective. She would likely end up taking 'weird' or 'unusual' cases. After all, someone had to bring magical criminals to justice in the Muggle World and the aurors sure weren't doing their job. And she would never want to work for the ministry. She would never get anything done having to walk through all of their hoops and use trickery and loopholes to investigate and do her job.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Fay frowned as sweat dripped down her brow. She had always thought she was too pale, but after the fight for her life she just went through she worried she had no blood left to even blush. Her black hair was slick with sweat. It hung to her mid neck, ruffled and untidy, hanging longer over her ears to land on her shoulders with a spiked fringed.

Her hair was normally neater than that. She took care to at least make sure she looked respectable. She even had blood coating her hair and the left side of her face, trailing around her real eye while her pink eye had a slight glow like there was a small LED light behind the colour.

She startled a few moments later as the door beside her shook. She heard voices behind it. She moved away just as the door exploded open, throwing her back she lost the wand she had been holding in her right hand as she skidded along the floor having been knocked to the ground.

Fay slid into a stack of discarded swords, knocking them all around her in a clang of metal.

Looking up Fay saw three large men all in black with swishing robes and masks like skeletons made from different metals. She could see their eyes through the masks eye slits full of glee as they pointed wands at her.

They didn't speak, which would have normally annoyed her, but monologuing would have given her time to look for an escape route. However, the first man just called out a spell. Just like that. The orange beam of light was murky and familiar. She hadn't experienced it before, and she screamed as the light flashed around her.

It hurt more than she had expected. She had only ever seen it described in a book. It was like every nerve in her body was on fire. And she knew she was only under the spell for a few moments, but it felt like forever.

She grit her teeth shaking. Fay was sweating more than ever. She refused to let her tears drop. She was panting for breath and trying to push herself up. She could hear gleeful laughing. It was an uproar of humour. These monsters were really enjoying themselves. How could any human be so cruel.

It had to stop. She looked up as one of the Death Eaters moved to her with another look in his eyes.

"Hey, no one else is here!" he said coolly to his 'friends', which stopped the laughing as they looked at her too. "Lets teach her what filthy little girls like her are really good for-!"

However, he screamed a moment latter, not able to finish his sentence as his wand and hand fell to the floor in a splatter of blood as a beautiful sword with a faintly glowing silver serrated blade flashed across his wrist.

He staggered back as shock took hold and he looked down to see Fay holding the huge weapon. It was double edged and shimmering like the ocean. It seemed to have gears and circuits with two black sections going from blade to hilt connecting to a guard around her knuckles.

The sword had pink bolts on the black of the components and some kind of circle trigger near the pink wrapped leather around the handle. The blade was split into two sections by about half inch from hilt to tip with parts of black edging slightly down the double edged blades from the hilt to a point with black bolts on the silver blades.

It had visible silver cogs within the hilt hidden by some kind of glass showing on both sides. The sword was deceptively larger than it was, and beautiful. Considering the horrid state of all the other weapons it was a marvel this one was so clean and well looked after.

In Fate's other hand was the black leather belt and holster the sword had been in. Then finally in the back of the swords edged and rectangular hand hold was some kind of pink magazine slightly smaller sticking out

Fate looked at the blade in shock herself for a moment as she didn't remember reaching for it before she looked up to see the other two Death Eaters moving to fire.

Her eyes landed on the magazine again, and this time, keeping hold of the holster she sat up and slammed her hand into the magazine and heard and felt the click.

She pointed and pulled the trigger just as one of the Death Eaters fired the emerald curse of death in his anger. The blade fired something pink like a bullet but not quite. It tore into the Death Eater throwing him back with wide eyes his spell missed Fate by inches, hitting the floor.

Pulling herself up, Fate scrambled to her feet while the other Death Eaters only watched as blood splattered from the others' chest as he flew back into a table, shattering the wood it collapsed with all of the junk on it.

Fate felt an odd pull of power from the weird weapon in her hand, gripping it tightly she stabbed it forward straight through the one handed Death Eaters chest. He gargled blood as he looked back at her in horror, unable to speak or move as she pulled her sword back.

The cogs in the blade moved, spinning and the sword shifted and changed, pulling the blades back into the black metal components creating some kind of large assault riffle.

"Its not nice to talk to a young lady like that!" she muttered under her breath as the man fell to his knees before keeling over dead.

The last remaining Death Eater looked from her to his murdering friends and back to her before she pulled the trigger, and blast after blast of pink flashed from the muzzle. This time the recoil got to her as it was too much for her. Her aim was all over the place but she still hit her target, tearing him and the room to pieces before whatever this gun, sword thing fired ran out with a smoking barrel she dropped her right arm and weapon to her side. The muzzle was nearly touching the floor.

She took a moment to realised what she had done. She had just killed three men-and worse-she didn't care. They deserved to die. If they were taken to jail, the Dark Jerk would only break them out again. She did the world a favour. They wouldn't be able to hurt anyone again.

Looking from the riffle at her side to the black holster she smiled slightly. "In my colour too," she muttered thoughtfully as she strapped on the holster belt loose around her hips on the back and slid the riffle in before looking for her wand, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

She only liked pink because in minimal it went very well with black. And she was a tomboy enough as it was, so added the pink to try being a little more girly. Maybe her new sword, gun thing belonged to a girl like her.

"Okay… I'm kind of a murder," she said to herself as she looked at the three dead men. "Well, okay, two were at least considered self-defence. I suppose I can consider the third as self-preservation," she mumbled aloud as that was what she did when justifying something to herself as she didn't believe in any gods or anything to try justifying any of the not-quite good things she sometimes had to do, so she was the next best thing as far as she was concerned. She would never feel the need to justify anything to the corrupt idiots in the Magical World; that was for sure.

She took a few calming breaths and ran her right hand through her sweaty hair. She had been forced by the world to do so many dangerous things to survive. Death Eaters angered her more than scared her. She was angry that so many managed to 'convince' arseholes in power that they weren't Death Eaters. No magical tricks could match that.

She cautiously moved back to the door, and with a quick look in the mirror, she looked better than she felt and now she was missing her wand, and had a fairly heavy assault riffle on the back of her waist.

Fate knew that she just had to leave. She was fooled. That greasy bastard potion teacher had got one over on her. Her godfather wasn't even there. He hadn't foolishly gotten himself captured. If he weren't such an idiot she wouldn't have believed the goad for a moment. And if he wasn't one of the few connections she had to her parents she wouldn't have cared.

Leaving. Now that was easier said than done when she thought about the crap load of minion Death Eaters hunting her through the Department of Mysteries. Though, she now knew why it was called that with all the crap loads of mysteries like her new sword gun thing in the place.

Sighing tiredly, she couldn't stay put. Though, she did wonder one thing important. "Where the hell is security!? This is the Ministry of Magic!?" she wondered aloud while looking out into the empty hall. "And this is like the super secret of all secret departments in the Magical UK! Its like Area Fifty-One forgot to staff the place with armed forces! They couldn't all be Death Eaters! And the Death Eaters aren't clever enough to pull this off alone, and Voldemort is still hiding away, so he can't do anything.

"But then; the minister isn't that bright either," she added thoughtfully before shrugging and stepping out of the room into the corridor. "And I really need to stop talking to myself or people will think I'm crazier than I am," she finished as she slowly moved through the hall.

The lights were down low, which made her frown. How did they dim the light? Could they be turned off? That would be an advantage to her as she could see in the dark. They would have to rely on their wand light. She could just pick them off one-by-one, or at least just sneak passed them, but then using her mad kick-arse skills with her sword would save some families a lot of grief. She would be doing the world a favour wouldn't she?

She paused as she looked at a lit torch in its bracket. How would she turn off every light? And then stop them from coming back on? Ask nicely?

"Worth a try!" she muttered as she looked to the torch. "Em… excuse me torch, but could you please, err… turn off, and tell all the others to turn off too?" she said and as expected nothing happened.

"Excuse me Miss."

She was startled by the squeaky little voice and span round and looked down to see a weird wrinkled creature with huge black eyes, big bat like ears and a long crocked nose. It was wearing a dirty old tea-towel like a toga with the ministries' logo on its chest.

Fay looked down at the House-elf in surprise as she didn't know the ministry had some. "Who are you and w-what do you want? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"E-excuse my bad manners Miss. I am Drobah. Drobah the House-Elf. Terrible. Terrible wizards snuck in. I cannot find anyone. But Miss. House-Elves control the lighting Miss. W-would you want me to turn them all off?"

"Would you do that for me?" she asked quickly.

The old Elf looked thoughtful for a moment before slowly nodding its head. "Yes Miss. Lights are on night-time setting, but we have never been ordered not to take order to turn them off. You are heir to Potter line. Head I should say. You have seats in wizengamot. You have right to give us orders that do not countermand the ministry. You would also have to give orders not to turn them back on as others can give us orders."

"Oh. Thanks little dude," she said with a shrug. "Okay then. I order you to turn off every light within the Ministry of Magic, and not to turn them back on until either I say you can or… umm… its nine in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Very good Miss.," the House-elf said with a nod, clicking its long bony fingers all of the torches went out all at once.

"Thanks!" Fay said before turning and sprinting down the corridor, so she didn't notice the smirk on the creatures lips.

"Filthy Death Eaters!" the little creature hissed as it looked into the room Fay had left, brushing its hands. "Dirtying up my department! Mistress Potter got you good didn't she! Mistress Potter is a good girl. Hero she is! Heroes kill evil filth like you! Heroes like Mistress Potter need weapon like sword! Drobah's a good House-elf giving Mistress sword! She discovered its secrets like Master couldn't…!" it chimed out while it started whistling a tune and sweeping up the mess, and clearing away the Death Eaters where no one would find them.

Fate found it so much better running through the corridors and rooms and chambers, and space-in the dark. Well okay that weird room in space with the planets and the messed up gravity still had light. The planets and stars were glowing, but she escaped quickly just in case a Death Eater or more turned up.

That space room would have been awesome any other time. Why couldn't people do magic like that for entertainment? Were sorcerers these days idiots? didn't they know how to make awesome magic any more? Though, that would explain why it was in a Department for Mysteries.

At least the Death Eaters were easy to spot by their grumbling and wand light, so she just needed to sneak past or duck into a doorway or alcove and wait for them to pass. Except there was a couple unlucky enough to spot her. She left one bleeding to death after she sliced his legs off, and took the other one's head. That was kind of creepy. Hopefully he wouldn't be joining no Headless Hunts with Nearly Headless Nick.

Fay paused as she heard some voices, and hid in an new alcove behind a suit of armour as the light approached from around a corner up ahead.

It was difficult to hear them clearly for several long moments. It sounded like that nut case Bellatrix and Malfoy Sr. arguing about something.

"Bella!" The man hissed out confirming Fay's suspicions. "Potter must have turned out the lights. It would be smart of her. And though I loath to admit it, she isn't stupid! Not like the rest of the goodie-two-shoes."

Bella laughed. "The little girl! Clever! She fell for Snape's rouse! And what possible reason could she have for turning out the lights! She'll have no more advantage than before!"

"You forget her replacement eye is magical!" he replied as they came to a stop at a nearby junction. "She can see in the dark while we cannot! She'll be watching for our wand light! She's making fools of us! And it seems some of our numbers have disappeared! I told you before to be wary of Potter. She is not like Dumbledore and his foolish Order. She doesn't give a shit about anyone! She doesn't even trust the light!"

"If she doesn't trust the light then maybe you have a point!" Bella said with a slight laugh. "But she's still just a little girl! She is not a threat to us. The missing idiots likely fell a foul of some of the dangerous crap in this place!"

"Hmm… maybe," he replied thoughtfully. "But that doesn't matter. Lets just return to the Death Chamber and convene with the others. If someone turns up early and sees… or doesn't see the lights on we'll have more than Potter to worry about!" he said while their footfalls carried on and they carried on their way.

Fay stayed in her hiding place until she couldn't hear their voices or footsteps any longer. She pulled herself up and decided that this Death Room was not somewhere she wanted to visit. Especially if that was Death Eater Central Station.

In another life where she never went to see a healer about her scar-where she never discovered the truth about her 'friends' first year, she may have ended up in the Death Chamber. But that wasn't her so she quickly headed the other way like a sensible person.

She was in an awesome mysterious department. It had to have a few secret exits somewhere. She knew the main way in would likely be guarded, and Malfoy wasn't going to underestimate her, so it wouldn't be just one or two guards. She wasn't going to risk her life like that.

Fay would wait it out in the department until morning if she had too. The Death Eaters would leave before then. They wouldn't want to be caught by the aurors no matter how corrupt the departments were. They couldn't explain this away could they?

"Maybe I should just try to get out of… why hello!" she said slowly stopping as she came across a very interesting room full of clocks. And. "Time Turners," she muttered, picking one up she grinned at it. "This is my way out of this crap. I've been in here for about three hours, so if I go back five I can sneak out, and hide somewhere in London for a couple of hours before sneaking back to school! Then slice off Snape balls with my sword before killing the bastard!"

She placed the golden chain around her neck before pausing as she looked at the remaining time machines on their shelf. From what she knew, the Sands of Time was extremely rare, and these could be the only Time Turners on Earth.

"It would be bad hero-practice not to destroy the rest of them," she muttered thoughtfully. "I still can't believe they let Granger have one at school… like what the hell!? So to potentially save the space-time continuum from falling apart it is my duty to destroy them so they don't fall into nefarious hands again."

She picked them all up and pulled them all over her neck in quick time, checking around to make sure she got them all, she smiled as they were all hers. There were only five of them, but five was too many for moron mage to own.

Pausing, she stopped and ducked under a table as someone pushed open the door.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here!?" One of the two men demanded, sounding harassed. "Those bloody Death Eaters are everywhere!"

"Don't ask me!" The other man replied, huffing out of breath while closing the door. "That idiot Fudge has a lot to answer for! Where are we anyway!?"

"Time Room..." the other said, pausing as he approached the table Fay was hiding under with his light shining over the shelf. "W-what the… the Time Turners! They're all missing! If the Death Eaters have them! They could cause some real trouble!"

"What about whoever they're hunting!" His friend replied. "Maybe they used one to escape into the past. Other than the lights going out; that could explain why they can't find them!"

"That could be bad! The last person to try time jumping with just one extra Time Turner on them blew up!"

Fay gulped as that could have been bad for her. Blowing up was not on her list of priorities.

"Well then whoever took them hasn't used one! I haven't heard any explosions!"

"Y-yeah Jake. Yeah. Good point!"

"Dam, Ken, hide. Death Eaters!" Jake said. "Quick! Under the table!" he said, and they both dived under the table where Fay was hiding.

The two old-ish men ended up either side of Fay and stared at her in shock while she gave them a sheepish grin and placed a finger to her lips signalling them to keep quiet while the door was forced open and they turned their attention to the door.

Fay placed her hand around the grip of her riffle, readying to turn it into sword-mode and attack the Death Eaters as it was out of whatever kind of ammo it too so couldn't fire any more.

"No one here!" one said gruffly. "I thought I would find those loons this way!"

"What if they find Potter and they team up!?" another asked. "I heard she turned out the lights because she can see in the dark!"

"Na! That's nonsense!" the last Death Eater said sneeringly. "Dumbledore wouldn't let the little bitch get anything like that. I'm surprised he let her get a pink coloured eye!"

"My daughters say that Potter doesn't do what the old man says!" he replied worriedly. "My eldest said she put Malfoy Junior in the hospital wing for grassing on her for being out-of-bounds to that Umbridge woman!"

"Don't be silly!" the other man laughed it off. "Draco wouldn't let a weak little girl beat him up. And he hasn't said anything of the sort. Said he fell down a flight of stairs!"

"My eldest daughter is hard to impress!" the first went on. "Said if Potter were a boy she would join him! But then she was probably saying that to piss me off!"

"You should keep your house in order!" he replied laughingly. "I'll buy her off you for a million! If she were my wife I would keep her in check!"

"I'll think about-!"

Meanwhile, the two old men under the table were trying to coax an angry Fay Potter into returning to their hiding spot as she got angrier the more she heard.

That bastard looked more than three times Daphne Greengrass's age. Fay wasn't going to let that happen. Plus she was flattered that Daphne seemed to actually respect her. She had never had anyone respect her before.

So when Fay drew her riffle and it shifted into its sword form with a whirl of cogs and clang of metal; the senior Greengrass only had a second to turn with widened eyes through his mask as the sword slid through his back before pulling back as he keeled over dead.

Fay didn't give the other two the opportunity to raise their wands as she jumped up, spinning she took the old pervs head. Then spun the sword under her right arm, slicing it through the final Death Eaters stomach. The three of them were lying dead on the ground together in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my!" Jake said as he slid out from hiding, relighting his wand with his friend following. "It appears Miss. Potter has been offing Death Eaters!"

Fay turned to them as her sword swished round into riffle form and she placed it back on the back of her waist.

"Better them being dead than in some girls nightmares!" she replied coldly.

"We couldn't agree more!" Ken agreed, which surprised her. "Don't be so shocked that not everyone are ridiculous like Dumbledore!"

"Its nice to meet you, Miss. Potter!" the other said, smiling at her. "I am Jake, and this is my colleague, Ken! We work within this department. I'm guessing you heard about the consequences of using a Time Turner while carrying another, and you have them all," he said, gesturing the chains around her neck.

"What may I ask-do you intend to do with them!?" Ken asked curiously.

"Your people are too stupid to keep them!" she retorted coldly. "You let a thirteen year old imbecile play with time so she could complete ridiculous classes at Hogwarts. So I'm going to destroy them all!"

"I can assure you, Miss. Potter. We did not let that silly little girl have one!" Ken said while shaking his head. "That was down to Dumbledore's idiocy! We tried our hardest to prevent the permission from passing. Time travel is extremely dangerous! It should not be used like a toy!"

"Be sure you do destroy them!" Jake agreed. "But this means you cannot escape to the past. But… there might be another way for you to get out. Ken and I shall be fine staying and hiding-waiting this out, but Fudge has wanted your head for a while. No matter the Death Eaters or Voldemort he'll try to send you to Azkaban Prison."

"Wow, you old guys say his name!?" Fay said in surprise. "I've only ever heard myself, Moody, or Dumbledore say it before. Stupid if you ask me!"

"Me too!" Jake agreed readily. "Names have power if you let them. We choose not to let his name have any power over us!"

"O-Kay, so how do I get out of here… secret exit?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh no!" Ken disagreed. "Unfortunately they're all being guarded, and we can't count on over powering the Death Eaters. But. There is a more dangerous way out. Well dangerous in a different way to the Death Eaters!"

"No!" Jake said. "We can't possibly let her try that. She could be lost for ever. Forever!"

"Where would I be lost?" Fay asked, confused with the two weird old men, and she had thought Dumbledore and Moody were nutters.

"We don't know," Jake said. "Between worlds most likely..."

"Or in another world!" Ken added helpfully even though Fay didn't find that very helpful.

Fay frowned, more confused than ever. "O-Kay, so lets see if I'm hearing between the lines right. There's some kind of portal between worlds and you want me to use it to escape into the multiverse or something like that?"

"Yes. A very astute young lady!" Jake agreed while nodding his head. "Well come along, it's this way," he said as he reached under the table and it clicked opening a door into a secret room.

The table moved back with the wall and mirror into a large empty chamber with nothing but a golden brick arch up against the far wall and a small stone table. On the table was a glowing blue stone and a blade of metal.

"Okay, so what do I do?" Fay asked while looking over the glowing objects.

"You just need to strike the Flint and Steel in the arch like you would a camp fire!" Ken said before continuing. "Well if you didn't have your wand and had a flint and steel for some strange muggle survival camping trip reason where you don't have a match-book or lighter."

"And they will open a portal to the Hall of Doors," Jake added. "Nobodies been brave enough to actually use it before. Unless they have and just never found their way home. But anyway. Don't ask how many there are because we don't know. But there are a few doors back into our world. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Fay asked in concern.

"Just some words of advice though," Ken continued as if Fay hadn't interrupted. "Use the wrong door and you'll be in a different reality of the multiverse. Loose the Flint and Steel in another reality and you may never get home."

"Okay, note to self!" Fay said with a shake of her head. "Don't return Flint and Steel," she said as she picked up the glowing objects and looked them over. "They don't seem like super powerful magical items to me."

"Just get on with it!" Ken said encouragingly.

"Okay already!" she replied rolling her eyes and stepping up to the arch. "Well, here go's nothing, or something!" she said as she stuck the Flint and Steel together and jumped back in shock as a huge whirlwind of blue flames blast in between the arch and ignited a doorway of light.

"Okay, I take it back. They are pretty cool!" she said sliding the Flint and Steel into her pocket before turning to the crazy old men. "So how will I know what other doors lead back to this reality?"

They both shrugged.

"We don't know!" Jake said. "But you're a clever girl. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Well, okay," Fay said with a downcast expression. "This is probably the only door into this universe isn't it?"

"Probably," they both agreed together.

Fay looked up and smiled slightly. "I will return some day. I need to kill Voldemort and all of his bastard minions," she said with a shrug. "And I'll also need to put Dumbledore in a retirement home in Florida where MACUSA can deal with him."

The old men both laughed. "Well, he needs it, and better to fob him off on another government that won't listen to his crazy antics," Ken agreed.

"Good bye Miss. Potter," Jake said as they both shook her hands and without another word, Fate Potter stepped through the blue light of the portal and it splashed away behind her.

Fay shook her head clear as she looked around. She was in a huge stone corridor that led on in both directions endlessly. She couldn't see either end as the corridor curved round miles in the distance. It was like a dungeon with stone floor and ceiling with stone walls.

However, it had light streaming from doorways of different coloured light on both sides of the corridor. The doorways spread on forever with gaps of wall between them. Each door with an arch around it almost identical to the one back in her universe.

"Okay, I could just stay here and go home in a few hours," Fay muttered to herself as she looked back at the blue glowing door behind her. "Or I could just take one of the nearest doors and spend a few years being free and then come back. It will be annoying without a wand, but maybe I could figure out how to make one."

Fay frowned thoughtfully as she looked at the red door in front of her. "But I could end up anywhere. Maybe that world would have worse super villains than my world. And they might have a douchey old-man who just wont give in and retire like Dumbledore wont."

"Hmm… choices. Choices," she muttered as she was already walking into the red light and slid through the doorway.

Fay sighed in relief as she reappeared in a huge underground somewhere. "Some kind of underground train stations?" she asked herself as she looked around just as the red light of the arch behind her splashed away.

She looked around the vast chamber. It had some run down green and black trains on tracks and didn't look like it had been used in quite a long time. However, Fay noticed something. Light. It was coming from a short distance away.

Fay knew it wasn't natural light. It was too bright and spread out with no way for it to have entered via a hole in the… should she call it a building? It was also noticeable how the light was artificial like something from a supermarket in the muggle world.

But there was one thing Fay knew about light like that. It normally meant people. And most people Fay had met couldn't be trusted, so she knew she would have to be careful.

Therefore, Fay drew her rifle and switched it to sword-mode in a quick motion before she snuck closer to the light. Once she was close enough she peaked around a corner of a train as she saw men in green uniforms with some kind of wolf-head design on the back in red with three slashes like claw marks, and they were wearing white masks with red markings.

The men seemed to have been loading something onto the train Fay was hiding behind. Then she saw him. It was a man with ginger hair in a white suit with white bowler hat. He held some kind of black cane pointed at a girl as she ran away from him.

It was the girl who caught Fay's attention most and her cheeks lit up slightly. She was cute with short black to red hair wearing a black skirt and corset with black boots and a red cloak with hood. She moved with surprising speed while the man shot at her with blasts from his cane.

The girl tripped as a blast nearly hit her leg but blasted up the ground by her feet. The red-hooded girl hit the ground and skidded to a stop, turning her eyes widened as a yellow bolt of light head straight for her.

Fay wouldn't be able to recall whether she did in fact make a conscious thought about interrupting, but her brain seemed to reboot as she realised she took the bolt to the side of her blade and deflected it off to the side.

"Oh great. Another interfering little girl!" the man complained as he turned to his masked men. "Get them both, now!" he ordered and they all drew different kinds of melee weapons that Fay suspected like hers did more than hit or stab people.

"Come on, quick," the girl in the red hood said quickly as she jumped up from the ground and grabbed Fay's free hand and before she new it the pair of them were running while the mask men chased while firing at them

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" Fay moaned as the girl in red and black was faster than her.

They skidded to a stop as they dodged to the side when Fay startled as she caught a red coloured magazine that came flying at her through the clearing smoke.

Fay didn't think on it as she ejected the magazine from her gunblade to the floor, as it switched round to rifle mode and she slid in the new one.

Fay's rifle charged with a whirl of cogs as she turned and fired bolts of red flames at their attackers while someone from beyond her peripheral handed the red-hooded girl a large red and black weapon and it swished round into a huge battle ready scythe.

Fay ceased fire to conserve ammo as the masked men and their leader started heading for the train as it started moving.

"Doctor, we have to stop them!" a young woman with long wild blonde hair said toward a weird man in a white coat.

"Yes, in deed we must," he agreed before turning to Fay while she took note of the white haired girl in white dress and the black haired girl with black ribbon in her hair who was trying to steer clear of the small black and white dog with them. "We thank you Huntress for assisting our young team-mate, Ruby."

"Yes, thanks," Ruby said smiling at Fay. "Umm… bye," she said as the others charged off towards the back of the huge moving train and she followed.

Fay groaned before she gave chase and jumped on the back of the train after Ruby. The others turned to her in surprise, but she shrugged.

"The names Fay," she quickly introduced herself. "And I'm kind of lost," she said as straight forward as she was considering 'kind of' was quite a huge understatement.

"Here," the white haired girl said while rolling her eyes as she handed over three magazines, two black and another red and Fay quickly slid them into slots on her belt.

"Umm… thanks," Fay said as she realised something. She knew where her blade came from now, or it was a huge coincidence that their magazines fit and worked with her gunblade.

"I'm Weiss," the white haired girl said, "this is Blake," she gestured the black haired girl, "and Ruby's sister, Yang." The blonde, "and finally our teacher, Doctor Oobleck, and our dog Zwei. You've already met, Ruby."

"Hi!" Ruby cheered with a huge smile as she pushed her face into Fay's face.

Fay smiled widely herself. "So, Ruby… are you single?" she asked hopefully before she realised what she was doing and embarrassed herself.

She just couldn't help herself. Ruby was just too cute and fit and that outfit was just too sexy on her, and what was underneath? She was likely being a little pervy now. But she had always loved girls in cosplay. And the Red-Riding-Hood look worked for her. And those eyes. Solid and innocent silver eyes. Fay could stare into them forever, getting lost and never want to look away.

"Wow, Ruby, stop flirting and lets go before they get away!" Yang said with a grin as she hugged her sister from one side. "You'll have plenty of time for kissy-face with your rescuer later," she teased them both while Ruby's cheeks lit up.

Blake jumped up onto the roof of the train and the others followed. Fay sighed as she had no idea how they did that so she flickered away and reappeared on the rood with them. She almost forgot she was magical and wasn't on her world so illegal apparation wasn't illegal any more. She wasn't confident in long distance, but she was fine with using it to places she could see.

"I think we have a problem," Fay said while they started at her appearance, as she looked towards a section ahead of them popping out of the top of the carriage. "There's a pretty big bomb if the counter ticking down is anything to go by."

They all looked to where she was looking and the Doctor quickly hurried over and carefully opened a panel. The timer was ticking down from thirty.

The girls all looked at Fay and she sheepishly pointed to her pink eye. "I can see through things," she said sheepishly as her eyes flickered to Ruby as she had looked through her clothes and the red-hooded girl blushed and squirmed slightly as if being appraised on her body and not sure whether she should feel uncomfortable or not.

"No time to disarm it, lets go," Oobleck said as he ignored what they were doing, as he began running with the five girls and dog hot on his heels seconds later, and they cleared to the next section of the train as the previous one blew up and ripped up the tracks behind them, caving in the tunnel.

"Umm… there's another one," Fay said with a grimace, "one minute left on the timer," she said while no one was sure why the White Fang as they called them would do this until some inky black monsters started pouring in through the shattered tunnel behind them.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked in worry.

"Where's the train heading?" Fay asked while getting their attention. "Because it looks like we're leading those creepy monster things somewhere."

"Beacon!" Oobleck said suddenly. "We have to stop this train."

"I-I might be able to help," Fay said quickly as they all ran to the next compartment just before it exploded and they skidded to a stop. "I'll need someone to protect me," she continued quickly as she looked back and grimaced as there were a lot of huge monster things.

"Ruby, go with Fay," Oobleck said as they turned as White Fang members climbed out of the train onto the roofs with them. "The rest of us will deal with them."

"Okay!" Ruby said readying her scythe when Fay grabbed her hand and they flickered away passed the White Fang and several carriages ahead. "Wow," Ruby praised. "Your Semblance is awesome."

Fay smiled slightly as she stored that away for further study but it was nice to know that some magic's could exist on this world.

"Lets go," Fay said as they started running towards the front of the train as they heard another explosion from behind them.

What Fay would see and be apart of within the next couple of hours would be the coolest and scariest experience in her life to date.

 _ **Important Note from the Author:**_ _I know a lot of people like this story thread, and I'm on that list. However, I've got to lower my active stories as I want to get a lot of my larger stories finished within this decade... well. At least finished before the end of the next. (Imagine I placed adorable little smiling-winking-rolling eyes emoji combinations here). I will promise that I shall get back to this story and continue it some day in the near future._

 _On a side note, you can find links to my Twitter account and YouTube Channels. Please follow, subscribe, watch, like, and review._


	21. Hidden Paths (HP)

**Authors Note:** Just a small warning. This chapter contains some scenes of a sexual nature, so consider this you being warned. ;) - I hope you've enjoyed, so please fave, follow, and review. Don't forget you can follow me on Twitter and Subscribe to my new YouTube Channels. Links on profile. Please read the note at the bottom of this chapter.

 _17 year old Harry Potter had done everything right except he didn't see Dumbledore for the frightened fiend he was, scared of a child, just like Voldemort. However, he didn't have the guts to try killing Harry. Instead he sealed away parts of him. His undisired possibility. His personality. His drive. His strength. His intellect. His magic. It was surprising he could function._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Chapters: 8 - Words: 31,494 - Reviews: 118 - Updated: 9/23/2016 - Published: 6/4/2009 - [Harry P., Ginny W.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

It was one of those reoccurring days for one Harry James Potter. He was bored out of his skull as he lay on his bed in his room at Privet Drive. He felt dreadful, and he wanted to be anywhere but here, but with a certain dark wizard out for his blood, he had nowhere to go… nowhere to feel safe. He had just turned seventeen and he felt as if he was five, not being allowed to leave the house by himself, and even then not allowed.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his unruly mess of black hair, his emerald green eyes staring up through his round glasses preferring to stare at the ceiling rather than the shit room he was barely permitted from his so-called aunt and uncle. He had lived with them for most of his life and they had always hated him. The only reason he was not still kept in the cupboard under the stairs being they were afraid of wizards coming and turning them into toads or something.

Harry was scrawny and not very tall because his aunt and uncle had never fed him correctly, and before he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he hardly ate anything but scraps. It was sometimes surprising he was even alive, and he had never even had a friend before starting at his school. They had always kept people from him, which could have done more damage than it had.

It has now been roughly two months since Albus Dumbledore died and Harry being the good boy he returned to his aunt and uncles house. It is his birthday today and he did not even receive a card from any of his friends, or a note saying someone is coming to collect him. However, he planned to leave today whether someone comes for him or not, he hated this place and now he is seventeen he has every right to leave if he chooses.

He missed his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley. He had foolishly dumped her, 'for her own good', but the more he thought about it the more his chest hurt. It was as if he had a steamroller driving around on his heart, and it made him feel sick every time it crossed his mind. He realised that dumping her was unnecessary since the Dark Lord Voldemort and his minions did not know he dumped her and might not care anyway, so he was just causing himself and Ginny pain stupidly, and prayed she will forgive him and take him back.

He also had the worry of the horcuxes on his mind, those blasted pieces of Voldemort's soul, and had no idea where most of them are or how to destroy them. He was just so lost in despair, and the old bastard Dumbledore had said the power Harry has to defeat Voldemort with is love. Harry was not even completely sure he knew what love is, except for maybe with Ginny, the way his heart was caught in a vice thinking about her, or not being with her.

He was tired of his thoughts rolling over him bringing him deeper into despair; it only made him angry, or feel like killing himself. He wondered what would happen if he ended his own existence. He wondered what would happen if he just runaway from his destiny. He even wondered what would happen if he chose a dark path, and the thought brought a dark smirk to his lips as he thought about crating his own dark army to conquer the world and defeat Voldemort.

Harry wondered mildly whether a mud-blood army has ever existed before, and guessed he could get the answer from his friend Hermione when he next sees her. She is so into books and stuff she is bound to have ran across stuff like that. He let a slightly twisted chuckle escape his lips before laughing outright… maybe he was going nuts he was so bored.

He was supposed to be going to Bill Weasley and Fleur Delicour's wedding sometime during August but was not too sure when, but knew it might be nice. It was a bright event in such dark times and Harry wondered whether he will ever get married; he doubted it since he will probably be dead soon, its not like he will actually manage to defeat some seventy year old super powerful dark wizard is it?

Suddenly he shot up out of his bed grabbing his wand from the table beside his bed and pointed it into the shadows of the corner of the room where a chilling cold laugh reverberated through the room bringing a chill down Harry's spine. Then out walked a young man who looked very familiar to Harry.

His face was pale, and his eyes a deep ruby red, blue veins protruded from his eyes over his forehead and down across his pale cheeks, standing out of his pale skin, and a small slash scar down over her right eye. His raven black hair a mess of spikes standing out in different directions, and he was at least two inches taller than Harry was. He wore black combat trouser, black leather boots, and body armour vest with a leather holster on his left forearm with a black metal plate over the top with a wand in it underneath.

He smirked smugly with his muscular arms folded across his chest. He looked lean and strong, radiating a dark aura of power and strength. However, what Harry noticed most was how this young man looked like a stronger, cooler, and taller version of him.

Harry took a step back gulping as he held his wand shakily. "W-who are you?" he demanded sounding braver than he felt.

"I'm you dummy," he replied in a dark tone. "I've always been here waiting… waiting to break free, so we can come together… in you I could only watch in disgust at what that old bastard turned us into," he growled in annoyance.

"W-what do you m-mean?" asked Harry gulping. He was worried because he could not help but trust this man, and he wanted to know what was going on.

The Dark Harry glared causing his lighter self to flinch slightly. "He suppressed us," he said angrily. "He suppressed me, your darkness, he suppressed your light, he suppressed your strength and power, your stupidity, and even your sexual mojo, and he suppressed your mind. He made us stupid compared with what we could have been, and worst of all HE SENT US HERE!"

Harry took another step back and gulped at what he had learnt, was he just… just the product of suppression spells, was this darker version of him his true self. "No!" Dark Harry interrupted his thoughts. "I am not, you are the fear, love and guilt, and without the rest of us you are not truly complete," he then smirked. "I can't wait to get out of here, my seal has been broken and we have a certain hot red haired girl to make up with soon."

Harry gulped as he lowered his wand and Dark Harry walked closer… he wondered what would change about him and hoped Ginny liked him still even if he might be slightly insane. Dark Harry finally reached him and they both started to glow bright white, the light slowly filling the room before it splashed away leaving only one Harry behind.

He expected something bigger and found he was a little disappointed.

He was a little taller than Dark Harry, but he wore the same clothes except he now wore a long red coat missing the left sleeve, his wand still in place and the metal plate on his holster had a red phoenix engraved on it. His muscles were defined and strong, and across the chest of his body armour a dark burning phoenix with its wings spread. His raven black hair waved in messy spikes, and his right eye was ruby red with two slash scars over it, his lightning bolt scar gone, while his left emerald green, his skin lightly tanned and he still had the veins on his face only they were lighter and not as defined as Dark Harry's had been.

He looked himself over with wide excited eyes; his glasses were gone, and he was taller, and for some reason he knew spells he thought he should not. His dark side really had a lot of spare time while sealed away to create plenty of dark spells and figure out others, along with the fact he had master control of the element of fire. Harry also felt as if a small weight had been lifted from his mind, and did not seem to care, as much about people he does not know as he did before.

His power though, that was what he felt, it was as if magic was buzzing, coercing through his veins begging to be set free on the world… to destroy, and fight, and it was the most incredible feeling he had ever felt. He barely had any memories from Dark Harry, mostly spells and knowledge of his new skills; it was as if he was really just a piece of personality and power, which had been stolen and now returned.

"I-it's because Dumbledore's dead, the seals broke!" said Harry to himself gritting his teeth angrily. "That bastard stole my existence!"

He took a deep breath, pushing his hate for the bastard old man to the back of his mind. He had other people who are alive to hate right now, such as Snape, and Draco Malfoy, the scum-fucking bastards. He would kill them both and enjoy doing it, but right now, he had to leave, he had to practice his new abilities with his new body and magic.

He had a dark lord to destroy so he would need a place to stay, preferably away from the Order since they are idiots, and Harry wanted to kill all the death eaters. He even had a weird urge to cause chaos and mayhem, and it was a little annoying knowing he could not do that… well not yet anyway. He would cause his chaos and mayhem against the death munchers; it would be fun giving back what they have given for so long.

He could only think of two people who might be able to help him understand, and hoped they would let him stay with them for a while, but he had to find them first. He just hoped he could.

With a smug smirk, Harry James Potter shrunk his trunk and placed, it in his pocket, freed Hedwig and told her to find him later, and then disappeared in an eruption of power, ripping the wards to shreds as if they were tissue paper as he left.

"He's not here," growled an old scared man; his large right eye spinning madly in its socket as he stood with several other people in the garden of number four Privet Drive. "The wards have been torn to pieces from inside, and only Potter could rip them down before tomorrow," he declared with a frown.

"B-but that means Harry left himself," said a bushy haired girl worriedly. They had just arrived to collect Harry and discovered he had already gone and she was worried about her stupid emotionally inept friend to take care of himself.

"Don't worry too much, Hermione," sighed a greying tired looking man. "I'm sure we'll find him before anyone else does."

"Remus is right!" agreed the scared man. "Potter's not exactly the brightest candle on the tree."

"Hey!" complained a young pretty woman with long bubble gum pink hair. "We idiots take offence to that."

Ginny Weasley was bored and feeling like crap, she had let her idiot boyfriend ditch her just because he was worried. If there was, something in her life to regret it was not slapping him upside his head for even thinking it.

She lay on her bed looking towards the window and the bright blue sky outside imagining watching Harry flying through the sky playing a game of Quidditch. She sighed in annoyance with herself when she jumped as a piece of parchment appeared out of nowhere dropping onto her lap.

She sat up and rubbed her fingers through her long dark red hair pushing it out of her eyes as she took the parchment and let her chocolate brown eyes scan the note someone sent her. She blinked several times in surprise… it was certainly weird but it brought a smile to her lips.

 _My beautiful hotty,_

 _Hey babe, its me Harry, I've left those bitches already, and I'm fine, so don't worry…_

 _I'll see you soon… and I had a slight 'accident' and hit my head and somehow forgot everything I said to you at Dumbledore's funeral, so if you wouldn't mind having a similar 'accident' I'll see you soon._

 _Love Harry_

Ginny held back from laughing at how Harry was trying to apologise with a little humour, and smiled widely as she too was likely to forget the whole event, at least Harry had gained some sense over the past month. However, what she had to hold back from laughing at was the crude drawing underneath. He had drawn a naked picture of the two of them in each other's arm, labelled to prove that it was them, and they were doing 'the' deed.

She let a small giggle escape her lips as she stared at the silly picture. "I hope you're okay Harry," she sighed laughing at the picture again.

Meanwhile, Harry walked up to the front door of an extremely large house with a frown. It had taken his a surprisingly short time to find out where these people lived, and then it was easy finding the place.

With a sigh, he rapped on the door with the knuckles of his right hand and waited. He waited only a minute when the door was pulled open, and standing there a woman who looked to be in her late forties with a smile. Her light blue eyes held motherly warmth, her brown hair was tied up into a bun with a tail stringing down just below her neck.

"Hello, young man, how may I help you?" she asked with a smile looking him over she only mildly wondered at the clothes, red eye and scars.

"Are you Perenelle Flamel?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded her head. "Yes I am, and who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," he answered, and her eyes widened in surprise; he looked different to what she has heard and seen in the papers. "I uh, need some guidance, help, and place to stay for the week, and I don't have anyone else to turn to right now."

She frowned in thought, as she looked the boy over. "Why not, don't you have some friends, or the Order?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yes I do, but they can't help me with this, and I doubt they would believe it even if I told them. Dumbledore screwed with my very existence," he said the last with a growl clenching his fists in anger.

Perenelle nodded uncertainly, but she knew Dumbledore well enough to know if this boy had grievances, they were probably well founded and that peeked her curiosity. "Well okay, Harry why don't you come in, Nicolas is in the sitting room," she said standing aside for him and gesturing a room off to the side. "I'll just go and fetch some tea, you go introduce yourself and make yourself at home, dear," she added with a smile as she closed the front door and walked passed him and through a different door.

Harry just stood nervously for a moment, looking around the large white painted hall and cream coloured carpet for a moment surprised to see a wizarding home looking so, well… so muggle clean, and wondered whether the Weasley's were just really messy, and if Hogwarts could not afford anything new.

He shrugged those thoughts away for now as he walked into the sitting room where several large flowered sofas sat with a couple of leather chairs next to each other opposite a large flat panel TV on the wall, which was strange for wizards but supposed they just aren't stupid and know a good thing when they see it.

A slim man maybe a bit younger than Perenelle sat in one of the leather chairs with a fold up table in front of him with some tools and what looked like a watch in pieces. He had greying black hair, and green eyes, and a goofy smile as he fiddled with a screwdriver Harry cautiously moved closer to see what he was doing… the man did not seemed to notice him.

"Hey boy I dropped a smaller screwdriver under the table, fetch it for me would ya?" the man suddenly asked making Harry jump. He looked up and grinned. "Come on, I'm an old man you don't expect me to bend down there do you?"

"Uh, of course not sir," he replied quickly dropping to his knees and grabbing the small star-head screwdriver before standing up and handing it over.

"Thanks," he replied with a grin as he got back to work. "Oh and don't just stand around making the place look untidy my wife will have ya head, take off ya coat and take a seat," he said gesturing the chair next to him. Harry quickly removed his coat, put it on the coat rack by the door with some housecoats, and sat down in the free leather chair. "Who taught you your manners anyway, were you born in a barn or something?"

"Uh, no, I'm an orphan," he replied nervously as the man looked up interestedly. "I err, lived with my magic hating aunt and uncle so they taught me nothing, and if they did I would be a fat hateful ill-mannered jerk, and I like to think I'm quite a nice person all things considered."

The man just stared at him for a moment uncertain before he let out a chuckle. "Well, when you put things that way, I feel bad for suggesting you have no manners."

Harry shrugged and was spared from answering when Perenelle entered the room with floating tray holding a teapot and three cups with a plate of biscuits, and landed it on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Harry on the sofa. "Well it looks like you two have met," she said amusedly as she pored some tea into cups. "Do you take cream and sugar Harry, dear?" she asked smiling at him.

"Oh, yes please, Mrs. Flamel, um two sugars is fine," he agreed with a smile.

She chuckled softy as she placed in two sugars and passed him his drink before dealing with her husbands. "Please just call me Perenelle dear, you're making me feel all six hundred something years of my age."

"You're Harry Potter?" interrupted Nicolas suddenly in surprise as he took his tea from his wife. Harry nodded. "Oh, well am I supposed to bow or something," he asked in amusement.

Harry coughed nervously while Perenelle glared at her husband. "If you do I'll be forced to kick you," he replied with a small smile.

"You do that Harry dear, teach him a lesson for being a git," said Perenelle smirking at Nicolas. "So Harry you came here for a reason?"

He nodded with a sigh as he took a sip of tea. "Yes… Dumbledore surprised my magic and portions of my personality, as you could guess from the red eye my darkness were unlocked first, his seals are breaking, and I'm not sure how to deal with fighting the impulse to cause havoc and mayhem."

Both Nicolas and Perenelle stared in wide-eyed horror. "That dirty slime!" roared Nicolas angrily as he swiped out his wand from his pocked and waved it over Harry before looking even more enraged. "That moron… he could have caused a lot more problems than the fool thinks he's solving, its lucky the old fool died when he did, these charms would have forcefully broken in a few years, all at once, it would have driven you insane trying to incorporate them all at once. What was that fool thinking, not only is it morally wrong but all of that suppressed magic could have seriously hurt you!"

"S-so, I'm going to be o-okay?" he asked worriedly.

Nicolas nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yes… you should be; they are slowly breaking one by one with some of your extra power with each new trait of yourself. All I can say is you'll have to continue fighting those weird urges you find dangerous, they should slowly filter away with each new facet of yourself, and once all the seals are broken you shouldn't have any problems."

"I can't believe Albus would be that stupid and selfish!" said Perenelle angrily. "Suppressing a babies true potential, was he jealous that someday Harry might become greater than he ever could?"

Nicolas sighed in annoyance. "Probably," he agreed. "Probably convinced himself he was doing it for some greater good, and that Harry was going to be the next threat to the world," he snorted at the idea. The boy was here finding answers and fighting his dark urges, which proves the boy is well on his way to being a great wizard.

"I-I'm not evil," whispered Harry to himself as he looked down at his lap in thought. "I'll show him, I'll show everyone, I'll destroy all of the death eaters while dealing with my new self, and I'll kill Voldemort… then I'll remove Dumbledore from Hogwarts forever," he looked up at the Flamel's his eyes glowing with power. "I-I think I want to be a teacher, and unlike Dumbledore I won't harm my student, I'll encourage them, and build powerful wizards and witches. I'll remove all four houses from that blasted school, so they'll be no more discrimination, and no more hate for the sake of hate."

He looked down sadly as the glow in his eyes dimmed. Perenelle and Nicolas watched him sadly for a moment. "Well, Harry that's a noble path, well would you like to see your room?" she asked kindly standing up.

Harry looked up at her in surprise. "O-okay, thank you," he smiled as he to stood up.

"Oh, Harry after you've unpacked, meet me in my lab," interrupted Nicolas with a smirk. "We'll get you started."

"Started?" he asked curiously.

His smirk widened. "Yes," he agreed. "My new apprentice needs to know his way around a cauldron as well as spells."

Harry blinked several times in surprise. "Apprentice?" he asked feeling both stupid and hopeful.

Nicolas nodded with a twinkle to his eyes. "Yep, you'll need help if you want to make that ambitious dream of yours come true."

Harry had finished unpacking all of his things in his new room, and wished he ran away to the Flamel's years ago, they were some of the nicest people he had ever met, and took him in so readily; it was nice. He made a silent promise to make them proud and to work his hardest to accomplish his dream. It was weird he had never actually had a dream before and it was nice to have a goal in life even if it did involve killing, Perenelle had told him not to dwell on the lives he would take when he asked her what she thought. She told him to think about the lives he will be saving and let that be his guide.

His room was nice and larger than he could have hoped. His walls a creamy colour; with a large king-sized bed, a wooden wardrobe, a desk, and night stand with a lamp by his bed, and a large window over looking a huge and beautifully kept garden. It was quite impressive since it was now his, he had a home, and he was now the apprentice of the most famous alchemist to have lived. It was not exactly what Harry expected to come from this meeting but he was not going to complain it turned out a lot better.

Perenelle had left him to unpack by himself and gave him directions to Nicolas's lab, so he soon found himself walking into a huge chamber with wood walls a floors lit by torches on the walls. Bookshelves lined the walls, and tables and cauldrons were scattered around the floor.

Nicolas smiled as Harry entered. "Ah, nice of you to join me, well let's begin with a little lecture, I'll try to keep it as simple as possible, please take a seat," he said gesturing a stool before him with a grin. Harry quickly took the seat eager to hear what could be so cool about alchemy. "First there is one law that you must fully comprehend before we begin anything; the law of equivalent exchange, to gain something you must give something of equal value…"

Over the week, Harry found out one perfect word to describe alchemy: fuck. Yep, it was fucking hard to understand and even harder to perform, but Harry was persistent and determined, and was thankful Nicolas was a very patient man. They had not yet started with any practical work yet because Harry was still trying to comprehend the intricacy of the art, though he felt he was getting there, and it was keeping his darkness occupied.

He was sitting at the desk in his room the evening before he was going to the Weasley's for the wedding, Perenelle had even gotten him a nice suit for the occasion… to make sure his girlfriend was satisfied with the way he dressed. He just hoped Ginny had forgiven him.

Harry was reading one of his many alchemy books; one of the few subjects that always held his interests was transmutation, because it held so many possibilities. It was similar to that of runes in that you needed to mark a patterned circle around what you wanted to fix or change into something else, but it was still difficult to channel your energy into the transmutation circle, as you could not use a wand. He had thought that it might be possible to transmute without a circle, or maybe make one out of light using wand-less magic.

Nicolas said it could be possible but he had never really tried to learn that kind of control since he had no use for using transmutation as a weapon, which brought other possibilities to Harry's mind. He had not thought about using it as a weapon but his dark side ran many deadly possibilities through his intrigued mind.

"Ha, you should just kick ya enemies asses!" interrupted a voice. Harry looked up in shock to see another him wearing black combat trousers, and a deep blue body armour with metal forearm guards and a blue metal forehead guard with deep blue boots, and his hair was long and wild hanging over his forehead with two scars over his right eye. His eyes were both a deep purple and sparkled with power as he smirked, and he had a little stubble over his lower face.

His hands wore black gauntlet like gloves tight to his skin for easy flexibility, and under his left forearm guard, his wand was housed. In his right hand, he lent on the hugest sword Harry had ever seen, its blade was black tinted yellow with a dark yellow hand guard going up in the form of a dragon protecting the large white leather bound handle. The swords blade almost reached his chest in height, but the handle reached just above his chest.

"Whoa, so, um, what part of me are you?" asked the real Harry curiously.

Sword Harry smirked smugly. "I'm the fighter, or strength, or I suppose you could call me bravery and courage."

Harry nodded. "O—kay, so you like to hit things?"

"Yeah pretty much, oh and my element is lightning," he agreed as he moved closer. "You'll be much cooler now my seal has broken, oh and about the sword we can make it using our magic so design is up to us as a whole now," he chuckled as they both started glowing white just as the first time filling the room before dispersing.

Harry shook his head clear as he stood from his seat and looked down at the weird outfit he now wore. It was the same as Fighter Harry's except he wore a long blue coat over it with no sleeves and a huge black and yellow dragon on the back with blue and white sparks of lightning running around it. His hair was only a little longer, still tidy in its wavy mess of spikes, and both his eyes had a flush of purple in the red and green, and he might have gained an inch in height, though gained some muscle too.

Harry groaned, but was thankful he actually understood a little more about alchemy, and he smiled because his fighter side came up with a few more attacks using transmutation. Shaking his head clear he clenched his left fist and it sparked blue and white for a second before he rushed out of his room and quickly downstairs and into the sitting room.

He found Perenelle and Nicolas sitting on a sofa together watching TV, but their eyes widened when they looked him over. "It happened again, and now I have the urge to go to a pub get drunk and pick a fight with the biggest and ugliest bastard in there and kick his ass," he whined.

"Mind your language Harry," reprimanded Perenelle trying not to laugh. "It's not too bad, if you keep changing like this, your little girlfriend will never want you to leave her sight." Harry groaned while the two ancient alchemists laughed at him.

"It's really a shame two more negative aspects came out first," chuckled Nicolas before elaborating for Harry's confusion. "I mean, you would understand all aspects of alchemy better than just transmutation if the seal to smart Harry broke, or bookworm Harry or something like that."

"Oh, well I suppose I must have them in me," he agreed with the old man's reasoning, and felt both his darkness and fighting sides could not wait to get those extra brains to start practising transmutation. He just sighed. "Well I still don't get why my clothes changed."

Nicolas shrugged. "Magic can sometimes just be weird, and even we don't have the answer, but just be thankful you have an interesting new outfit to add to your collection," he chuckled.

The wedding was beautiful. The marquee was huge and covered nearly all off the Weasley's back garden, and all of the guests sat around a round white tables drinking or eating, or could be found on the dance floor having a great time. However, Ginny just sat in her beautiful silver dress and watched all going on in a depressed mood. She had hoped Harry was coming and was starting to worry again.

She knew Harry had left the house himself, but did not know where too, and it did not help that everyone thought he had been captured by Voldemort. Ron and Hermione kept talking behind everyone's backs about something, and these stupid French idiot boys would not stop asking her to dance, and even if she did feel like it there is only one person she would dance with and he was not here.

"Care to dance!?" someone suddenly asked her.

"For the last t…" she trailed off as she looked up at the young man with miss-matched eyes and veins visible on his slightly tanned face. He wore a black suit; shirt and tie included, and just happened to be the man of her thoughts. He offered his right hand and she nervously reached up and took it with her left.

He pulled her from her seat with a simple tug up into his arms a cheeky smirk on his lips. "I missed you Ginevra," he whispered, his voice sending a soft chill of excitement down her spin. He let her go and led her towards the dance floor with a powerful grace she had never felt in him before, something other than his appearance had changed it seemed.

When out on the dance floor he moved her to face him and the other people seemed to subconsciously move away, and the music cut out. Ginny could only stare dreamily into his eyes as a new tune began to play and he led her in the dance, moving with powerful, determined steps, he never broke eye contact, his eyes held love and compassion… the same look she held for him.

"W-what happened to you?" she suddenly dared to ask, keeping her voice low as they span fluidly around a dance floor only they controlled very much aware they had a large audience.

Harry just smiled as he flowed through the movements glad Perenelle saw fit to teach him some moves, and vaguely wondered whether he had a dancer Harry. "I found my self, and I found my destiny, Ginny… part of that I hope is with you," he answered giving her a cheeky grin.

"Where did you go?" she whispered as her heartbeat quickened at his admittance. "Everyone has been really worried about you… I've been worried."

Harry smiled as he held her a little tighter their noses almost touching. "I'm sorry I worried you Ginny, but I have found myself, and I'm afraid I can't feel sorry for worrying anybody else, as I'm not sure why they care, was it that they were afraid for me, or for the boy-who-lived, because the later is not me. I'm not a hero for people to only need me when it suits them, I'm going to change our world, and do something good for the heck of it, not because I have to."

Ginny looked into Harry's serious eyes and it brought a smile to her eyes and heart as she rested her check on his chest, they continued moving as if gliding across the floor. "I-I'm glad Harry… you shouldn't do something because people expect you too, but because you can, because it's the right thing to do… I love you."

Harry smiled brightly as he moved his left hand up her body and stroked her soft red hair. "I love you too, Gin," he replied kissing her on top of her head, she sighed in content.

They continued to dance until the tune had ended before pulling back and smiling for each other, and Ginny led him by the hand off the deserted dance floor and back to her table where they both took seats next to each other holding hands. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" she asked after a moment of staring at each other, he actually expected a comment on his eyes, but Ginny was just special he guessed.

"My… uh, well Perenelle taught me when I said I was really lame," he replied with a chuckle.

"Perenelle?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, I'm living with her and her husband," he replied with a shrug. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm studying to become an alchemist." Her eyes widened in shock while he grinned, she realised who he was talking about now, and was very impressed. She was about to reply when they were interrupted by roughly twenty people surrounding them and their table.

"Potter!" growled Moody looking very stupid in his suit. "Where have you been and what the hell have you done to yourself?"

Harry looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I could ask the same of you," he retorted with a shrug. "Now as far as I'm aware I'm seventeen, which makes me an adult so I don't have to answer you."

They just stared at him with dumbfounded expressions for a moment. "But Harry we've all been worried about you," said Hermione.

"Well that's very nice and all, but as you see I'm fine," he replied with a grin. "Now run along and leave us alone, can't you see I'm here with my girlfriend trying to have some fun before the death eaters turn up to ruin the party."

"You have information on death eaters Harry?" asked Remus in a rush,

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, idiot, that's what death eaters do, they ruin peoples parties, didn't you get the memo?" Ginny snickered while the twenty or more idiots just stared at him as if he has grown a second head.

"This can't be Potter," growled Moody twitching for his wand. "Potter would never speak to his superiors like that!"

Harry stood so fast they thought he apparated, and kicked Moody with his right leg in the nuts so hard everyone winced as they heard the crack. Moody bent over with buggy eyes before falling to the ground holding his crutch and whimpering, while everyone stared in shock.

"Moody is a werewolf, Hermione discovered before me but wouldn't say because of some stupid argument," he began with an angry hiss. "My patronus is a stag because it represents my father, because it was his animagi form. My greatest fear is fear, and when I get to close to a dementor, I hear my mothers' screams. And you are not my superior arsehole, and next time you speak to me like that I'll rip your bullocks off."

He glared at everyone else daring them to challenge him but they just shook their hands in defence while Remus helped Moody up and they slowly moved away as Harry retook his seat with a sigh.

Ginny laughed to his shock. "That was awesome, all of those feared dark wizards couldn't defeat him and you got him with one kick."

Harry chuckled and was about to reply when a large silver cat patronus burst in through the tent grabbing everyone's attention. "The ministry has been taken and death eaters are on the way!" it said in a booming voice before fading away.

Everybody was quiet for a moment before panic issued and mostly everyone began running around screaming like headless chickens. "Told ya so," said Harry to Ginny over the noise.

Ginny looked at him, frightened. "W-we should get out of here," she said standing with him as he nodded.

He suddenly stopped as he felt a weird tingly feeling roll over him. "Too late the wards just went down," he said with a sigh.

Just as he said it, many popping sounds alerted as many black robes people appeared wearing white skeletal masks. "Harry," said Hermione as she and Ron rushed over she suddenly grabbed his and Ron's arm. "We have to go," she said over the noise and the three of them disappeared both annoying and scaring Ginny before less than a second later Harry reappeared looking pissed off.

"What the fuck," said Harry shaking his head clear checking himself over he smiled. "I hope I splinched her," he said in annoyance.

"W-what happened?" asked Ginny in confusion.

Harry shrugged. "She tried to apparate with me but I ripped free and returned."

Ginny just nodded uncertainly.

"Look what we have here, two kids," a death eater approached with his wand pointed at them, and Harry moved between him and Ginny with a glare.

"You're going to die!" growled Harry as he wand shot into his hand before the muncher could do anything a huge slash as if a sword smashed across his chest ripped across the death eaters chest. He gargled as blood pored from the wound and dripped from his moth, he looked down wide eyes through his mask before he crumpled to the ground.

Harry turned and grabbed Ginny's hand about to apparate but then stopped as he saw a young blonde girl under the torture curse, she looked familiar, and he realised it was Fleur's sister. "Shit, follow me and stay close," he ordered and she nodded her head as her eyes darted to the death eater he killed.

Harry ran towards the eater and reached him in seconds, his left arm rapping around his neck from behind and squeezing tight, his spell let up as he struggled to breath. "Don't ever hurt people I like!" he roared as he snapped the man's neck and let him drop to the floor.

Ginny was already at Gabrielle's side checking her over. The young girl was crying and breathing heavily, and Harry moved quickly as another two death eaters made their way over. His wand fired twice before they realised he was there, slicing them both in two falling to the floor with puddles of blood.

Harry turned to the girls as they stared at him. "Let's go!" he said as he just reached down and grabbed Gabrielle's arm, she squealed in shock as he pulled her from the floor and threw her onto his left shoulder. "Come on," he added to Ginny as he dodged as spell and his wand sliced the offenders arm off. Harry just walked fast straight to where Remus Lupin and Tonks were fighting together.

He came up behind one death eater and tapped him on the shoulder, the man turned and found Harry's wand in his face, and the last thing he saw was a green light as he hit the floor. The other death eater turned to see Harry glaring at him and got hit by Remus's stunner.

Harry just walked up to Remus and almost threw the girl into his arms. "Leave now!" he commanded of the werewolf as he turned grabbed Ginny's hand and they disappeared without a sound.

Remus looked from the confused shaking girl now in his arms to Tonks and she nodded, the three of them disappeared.

Remus and Tonks arrived at Grimauld Place with the young girl to be greeted by her worried and thankful parents. It was the only place they could think to look to find everyone who fled, and they did not really have anywhere else to hide anyway.

"Remus, Tonks," called Mrs. Weasley as she ran over with an angry Ron and Hermione on her heals. "Have you seen Ginny, I can't find her!" she cried out in worry.

"Yeah, Harry apparated her just before we left," said Tonks getting the older woman to calm down a little. "He protected her and rescued Fleur's sister to, before handing her to Remus and leaving with Ginny."

"What?" demanded Hermione angrily. "I tried apparating Harry out of there and that idiot somehow broke free and returned, he could have been killed! He could have splinched both me and Ron!"

Tonks and Remus looked at each other nervously before back to Hermione.

"He saved and protected both Ginny and Gabrielle so shut up!" interrupted a very angry French voice as Fleur stood by them having heard Hermione. "My sister was being tortured and all you can do is think of yourself and what almost happened because you tried to force someone to run away to safety with you, you coward!"

Hermione gulped and backed away from the angry blonde-haired woman.

"B-but where are Harry and Ginny n…" began Mrs. Weasley but trailed off as a piece of parchment appeared out of thin air and drifted towards the floor.

Remus quickly snatched it up and read it over. "Uh, it's from Harry. It says he took Ginny home with him and he'll bring her back when it's safe to, or when we have a new place to hide, or never it's safer where they are anyway..."

Mrs. Weasley growled in annoyance, snatched the note from the werewolf, and read it herself.

 _Hey Mrs. Weasley, its Harry, just thought I'll let you know that Ginny's safe and I took her home with me, she was concerned so I sent this._

 _I'll bring her back when its safe, or when you have a new place to hide. Or never since its safer here anyway… don't worry I'll take good care of her. If the Order can take control of Hogwarts before Voldemort, we'll both visit you there but we shall not be attending, as it is not too safe at the moment…_

 _Love,_

 _The most excellent Mr. Potter_

She then frowned as Harry had drawn a rather crude picture of himself beating up a death eater while laughing insanely; he even labelled the characters.

"What the hell?" said Ron looking at the note snickering. "Is Harry spanking that death eater?"

"I thought he was," agreed Remus trying not to laugh.

Fleur rolled her eyes and grabbed the note having a quick read before the picture. "Oh," she said before stifling a giggle. "You're right he is spanking a death eater, see," she showed it to Tonks who nodded in agreement.

"Why are you more interested in a stupid drawing over the fact Harry's gone missing again and this time taken Ginny?" demanded Hermione suddenly. "We should start looking for them, and find out what he did to his face."

"Well he's obviously safe," said Remus reasonably. "And drawing attention to us not knowing where he is will alert the death eaters to look for him as well as us, and for all we know he might have left the country."

"And why would he do that without telling us?" asked Hermione red faced with rage.

"Well if that's the way you treat him its no wonder," said Fleur in annoyance. "It is obvious he has a safe place from his note, and it seems safer than here, and he'll probably turn up when he feels it safe to go anywhere, if you didn't notice we are now at war."

Harry, Ginny and the Flamel's had just settled down in the sitting room with some cake and tea about fifteen minutes after they left the battle, Ginny and Harry sitting close on a sofa with the Flamel's sitting opposite. "Harry, by the way what was the deal with that silly drawing on that note you sent?" asked Nicolas suddenly trying not to laugh at the memory of it. "Was that picture of you spanking a death eater?"

"Oh, yeah, those little pictures are my new signature, cool huh?" he replied with a smug grin.

"Well it certainly was amusing," he agreed with a chuckle. "But where did that spell to send a note come from I've not heard of it before."

"Oh, my darkness invented it," he replied proudly.

"Darkness?" asked Ginny interrupting.

"Yeah," he replied looking at the Flamel's and they shrugged. He looked at Ginny, and began his story all about his suppressions, and even went on to tell her about Voldemort's soul fragments.

Ginny stared at him ghostly while for a moment, ignoring the fact she had been attacked by a piece of Voldemort's soul in that horrid diary. "Dumbledore assaulted you?" she asked quietly and he just nodded slowly. "And now all of these assets of yourself are awakening both physically and mentally?"

"Yeah, it kind of sucks, but at the same time its cool," he replied with a sheepish smile. "You don't think I'm a freak or a-anything now do you?" he asked sadly.

"Of course not," she said straight away snuggling into his arms she gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he held her back. "I love you, I'm just mad at that thing for hurting you while everybody loved him. The power he stole from you is probably what defeated Voldemort in the first place, and he stole it from you… you would have had it so much easier if you had it, and you wouldn't have been hurt so much being your silly hero self."

Harry smiled as she snuggled her head into his neck and kissed her head.

Nicolas and Perenelle smiled at the sweet scene. "I remember when we were like that," said Perenelle smiling at her husband.

"Me too," he agreed with a chuckle.

"Bet you don't remember being as young," interrupted Harry with a smirk while Ginny stifled her giggle.

The Flamel's looked over with open mouths before laughing. "He actually has a point," said Nicolas with a nod. "I don't remember being that young," he said getting three laughs as Ginny sat back up and wiped some tears from her eyes.

Harry was lying in his bed later that night with a few things on his mine. He had actually killed death eaters, and the strange thing was he did not even hesitate. It was an odd feeling, killing so easily. However, he did not feel any remorse… he did not care and he felt he could and would do it again with ease.

He was scared at the concept that life was so easily taken, but his inner self was sick with death. He just wanted this pathetic war over, so he can get on with his life and forget about the death.

It was just lucky he went to the wedding really, since Ginny and Gabrielle might have been killed or worse if he was not there to save and protect them from the death eaters. He wondered what happened at the ministry, or how the death eaters managed to conquer it… whether the ministry put up much resistance, he doubted they did.

He had always known that under the surface the ministry was weak, and too full of morons in power to be much help. They were mostly worried about image, and when Fudge was in power all he worried about was keeping his power, which in the end lost him power. The ministry was corrupt, weak, and stupid and because of this it has lost its people its freedom, and now muggle-born's and muggles were in danger because of it.

However, Harry worried more about the muggle-born children who have never been to Hogwarts and their families, and what would become of them now. Harry would protect them all if he could, but knew right now he was not strong enough and prayed Voldemort and the death eaters might be too busy for the next few years with resisting witches and wizards to bother with those innocent people. Harry would be their hero eventually but not before, he was strong enough to be a good hero.

He sighed tiredly as he tried to sleep, but it would not come, his mind was too clogged with thoughts and concerns. He then started as someone knocked quietly on his door. He turned to lie on his side to look at the door. "Come in!" he called confusedly since no one has bothered him this late before.

The door slowly opened to revealed Ginny, she walked in wearing only a pair of white shorts and tee shirt. "H-Harry… I-I can't sleep, c-can I stay with you?" she asked nervously but hopeful.

Harry smiled at her a nodded. "Sure," he agreed lifting the covers revealing he only wore black boxer shorts.

Ginny stood staring at his muscular body for a moment before smiling with a blush and closing the door. She quickly made her way over and climbed into bed facing him, he pulled the covers over them and she snuggled tightly into his arms.

"So what's bothering you?" he asked quietly giving her soft lips a loving kiss.

Ginny sighed dreamily as her small fingers felt Harry's solid muscles. "Every time I close my eyes all I see is death… I see poor Gabrielle being tortured, and it's horrible, I wish I could have done something, but… but I was scared, all I could do was follow your orders."

"You know, I was scared too," he replied with a sad smile. "But I did what I had to do, and I guess I'll do it again. You'll get stronger Gin, especially now your Perenelle's apprentice, in a few years you'll be even more awesome at magic."

Ginny smiled gently at his confidence in her. "I never thought in a thousand years I would be training to become an alchemist, or even training under such a person as Perenelle Flamel."

Harry chuckled as he planted another small kiss on Ginny's lips. "I had never thought of becoming an alchemist either, but the more I think about it the cooler it sounds," he answered carefully rolling onto his back, pulling Ginny to lay half-on top of him, she just rested her check on his chest.

"We'll be fine won't we, Harry?" she asked in a scared voice. "When we're older we'll be able to free everybody from Voldemort, and save all of those innocent children from ending up either dead or hating people because they're different. Its so disgusting just thinking about it, why can't they just get along, is it really because of the School houses, because no other countries seem to have this problem?"

Harry sighed. "I guess it is, Gryffindor and Slytherin are still warring with each other after all of these centuries," he said sadly. "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are both neutral but secretly cheering for Gryffindor, and without ridding the world of all four the circle will continue endlessly."

Ginny nodded against his chest stroking her finger absent-mindedly around his abs. "Well, then we'll have to get rid of them."

Harry chuckled lightly. "Yeah we will, but get some sleep Gin, get some sleep," he said stroking his fingers gently through her hair as they closed their eyes. "Goodnight sweetie, I love you…"

"Goodnight," she replied. "I love you too…"

It had been three weeks since the wedding and Harry was outside in the garden with Nicolas collecting some potion ingredients he has been learning to recognise. He was wearing some cream cargo shorts and a white tee shirt with blue trainers in the hot weather, with an open black pouch to place in ingredients around his right hip. It was a nice day and the sky was blue, a complete contrast to how the wizarding world felt.

Hogwarts had been taken by the death eaters and was due to open to pure-blooded wizards come September, and Harry was concerned the kids would be taught nothing of real use but how to use magic to hurt others or each other. It was a disgrace to spoil an innocent child's youth with dark magic and the likes, and if any of the parents of these children had any sense they would send their children to Australia, New Zealand, or the US to study magic, since they are English-speaking countries.

He sighed in annoyance as he picked a bright pink bud and stared at it for a moment. "Hey Nic is this one even a Cornaya bud?" he asked looking it over it looked different to the rest, but it was the correct colour and growing on the correct plant.

Nicolas looked up and stared at the bud as Harry held it up for him to see before grinning. "Ah, a most excellent specimen Harry," he replied with a nod. "The more they look like that one the better, its almost perfect, I didn't expect to find one like that during this heat wave, they prefer cool weather."

"Cool," he replied as he placed it in his pouch. "So what kind of potion uses these anyway… a super cool potion that could give me super strength, or maybe super speed?" he asked hopefully.

"No," replied Nicolas with a chuckle. "Nothing as complicated as that, these give you temporary night vision, like those interesting goggles from those muggle spy movies I enjoy," he told Harry with a smug grin.

"Oh," replied Harry a little disappointed. "Well I suppose that's still pretty cool," he added brightening as he picked another bud and put it in his pouch. "So what else do we need?" he asked.

"Hmm… um, could you fetch some aconite?" he asked hopefully. "There are some at the end of the garden, just one petal will do."

"Um, okay, oh that's wolfsbane isn't it," he answered cheerfully remembering his first year at school when Snape had picked on him in his first ever lesson with a question about wolfsbane.

Nicolas nodded. "Yes it is, but it is used for more than just wolfsbane potion," he agreed. "Well off you get that petal isn't going to fetch itself."

Harry laughed as he walked down the path. It did not take long to find the assortment of white flowers, and he quickly and carefully plucked a single petal placing it in his pouch. It seemed odd picking flowers while a war raged on around them, but he had to start slow he guessed. He practised his spell craft, potions, and transmutation. It was still odd doing potions with a competent teacher, or that it had its realms in alchemy, but he tried not to think about that much.

"Potter, picking flowers, I never thought I was the type!" hissed an amused voice suddenly.

Harry span around and came face to face with himself, this one looked exactly like him except the suit and neat waves of spiky black hair pulled back going down his neck. His suit was black but he wore a dark green tie. He wore a long black business like coat hanging halfway down his legs. His clothes were pristine, and his shoes sparkled.

He smirked smugly at Harry as he stood with his hands in his trouser pockets, Harry started as he noticed within his coat underarm holsters under both arms each holding a large green and black handgun, and if he was right they had silencers in the nuzzles. His wand was hidden and Harry guessed it was up his sleeve since they are the same person so that is where he would put it… plus the other two had theirs on their arms.

"So which me are you?" he asked his suit wearing counterpart.

He smirked wider. "I'm… hmm… I guess you could call me your more Slytherin side," he answered smugly surprising Harry. "Well, I'm the cunning, ambitious, uh super secret agent, assassin, swift killer Harry, I'm you're coolest self."

Harry just stared at him in surprise before laughing. "Wow, well I do look good in that suit."

"That you do," agreed badarse Harry. "Oh, I'm the wind elemental, so get to practising so we can cut our enemies to pieces," he laughed as they both glowed white, the light spreading out for a moment before fading away.

Harry looked down at his suit a little surprised it had no altercations except he now wore skintight leather gloves. He felt a little different to, his mind seemed to run through many possibilities to defeating death eaters and most involved explosives. He shook his head clear of his weird need to blow things up or shoot them he looked under his coat checking his pouch was still there and sighed in relief when he found it.

However, he frowned when he saw the guns were still there but shrugged from his weird and confused memory he knew how to use them and they never ran out of bullets, which was good in his book since they might come in handy. Sighing he put his hand in his inside pocket and grinned as he pulled out some stylist rectangular green framed sunglasses and slid them on his face to block out the sun.

Chuckling he turned round and walked down the path back to Nicolas, the old wizard stared at him in shock when he turned up before laughing. "Wow Harry you look like a mob assassin or something," he laughed. "Well did you at least get the aconite?"

"Yeah, it's in my pouch," he agreed gesturing it.

"Well pass me the pouch and I'll take it to the lab while you go and change or you'll get heat stroke or something," said Nicolas. Harry unclipped his pouch handing it over before hurrying into the house. He was just walking towards the stairs when he spotted Ginny exiting the library with some books in her arms.

She stopped upon noticing him, dropped the books and her mouth dropped open trying not to drool. "Wow," she finally whispered. "You look super cute in that new outfit Harry."

He smirked. "Well you look super cute no matter what you're wearing, but I bet you would look super awesome without your clothes."

Ginny blushed while narrowing her eyes. "Harry is this new one a pervert?"

He laughed shaking his head. "No, just… hmm… I don't know but I should at least be allowed to be rude with my girlfriend… shouldn't I?"

Ginny frowned in thought before brightening. "I guess so, but you be a good boy, maybe we could…" she left the sentence unfinished with a smirk as she picked up her books and walked off.

"We could what!" he called after her but she just ignored him as she walked through another door. Harry sighed in annoyance, did all girls do things like that, or does Ginny have a special talent. Shaking his head clear he headed upstairs to get changed.

Harry was sitting up against the wall of his and Ginny's bed only wearing his usual nightwear of some blue boxer shorts. Ever since the first night Ginny slept in the same bed as him, she had moved in, not that he would complain. In fact, he found it easier to sleep peacefully with her warm body pushed up against his. They had not done anything more that cuddle, kiss, and the occasional grope yet, but he did not mind; he would wait until she is ready.

In fact, he was waiting for her to exit their private bathroom now. She has been in there for a while now and Harry was wondering whether she was okay. Sure, she normally takes ages but this seemed longer somehow, and he was tired from making that night vision potion. It had only taken him twenty minutes in the shower, and all Ginny did today was spell work and some reading.

It was then that the bathroom door opened and his eyes shot open so wide they resembled owls. Ginny walked out with a wiggle in her step but that was not what was making his heart flutter and beat faster. She was wearing a white silk nightdress with spaghetti straps over her shoulders that left not much to the imagination, it was lacy, almost transparent but not quite, but he could still see the outline of her perfect breast and nipples. It was short, so short in fact; he could see her tight white silk panties just barely covered.

Her long soft pale leg moved her forward, and her lips held a cheeky smile as his blood rushed south for the winter and he was trying his hardest not to think dirty thoughts, but nothing seemed to work. Ginny's beautiful silky long red hair was loose down her back, as he moved to a stop before him, Harry thought his heart was going to rip its way free from his chest.

She giggled as she gave him a slow but fluid spin, giving him a good look at her tight and firm butt before facing him, her sparkling chocolate brown eyes flicked down to his crutch briefly, widening slightly at the huge bulge she noticed before her smile widened sweetly.

"What do you think, Harry?" she suddenly asked in a soft sweet voice with a light blush on her cheeks. "I made it myself since we can't exactly go shopping."

He almost choked as he fought to reply. "I-it's… y-y-you're gorgeous," he managed to reply breathlessly.

"So you think it's sexy?" she asked as her eyes flicked down to the huge bulge in his boxers again.

He nodded his head in agreement. "V-very sexy," he breathed out.

She smiled sweetly at him as she slid up onto the bed in front of him on her knees giving him a better look at her panties. She leaned over to him and their lips touched in an electrifying kiss, their tongues touching as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, her hands leaned on his solid chest as she carefully sat on his lap, kneeling either side of him. She could feel his bulging and throbbing penis on her tight little butt as she put some presser on his lap, and enjoyed the feeling.

Their kiss depend with their passion, as their hands explored each other for a moment before Ginny slowly moved back from the kiss gently kissing down his jaw line. She moved slowly further down his body until she reached his waits line, her eyes flicked up to his face smiling before to his boxers.

Ginny carefully placed her small fingers in the elastic band of his boxers and he allowed her to pull them down. Her eyes widened even more seeing it for the first time; his cock a huge ten or more inched and had a large diameter too springing free from its containment. It throbbed with excitement and anticipation as Ginny pulled his boxers off and let them drop to the floor.

She moved back up her hands shakily sliding up Harry's muscular thighs, and stroking across his balls sending a pleasant shiver down his spine before her fingers wrapped around his ready cock. He had a small dribble of pre-cum on the tip, as Ginny held it tight in her hand she smiled as she flicked the tip clean with her tongue bringing a groan from her man.

The red haired beauty smiled as she licked her lips and moved her head down, slowly taking in the tip and sucking on it, she felt and tasted some more pre-cum before taking more in. Harry groaned and mumbled in joy, his noises incoherent as she moved her head up and down on his cock while sucking as hard as she could, her tongue working inside her mouth to taste every inch of his rock solid penis. Her right hand holding it tight at the base as she pleasured him, enjoying every moment she could feel her lower region getting hotter with each passing second, dampening her panties.

Then it happened he erupted in sound and pleasure holding her head to his cock he thrust a little deeper in her small mouth as she felt wave upon wave of a sticky substance shooting all over her tongue and the inside of her mouth. She struggled to swallow the sweet cum down as there was so much, tasting every last drop as she sucked hard to draw out every bit, enjoying the taste, the thought of swallowing something so intimate from her love.

She sucked up off his cock, looking up at Harry's glassy eyed face before he looked down at her and smiled he pulled her up quickly and rolled over onto her staring into her eyes as she grinned widely. He kissed her lips briefly before nuzzling at her neck causing her to moan, her breathing already deep and ragged.

His hands feeling her breasts through the thin silk, feeling the sold nipples, her breasts were only two handfuls each but that was more that enough before they wandered lower. She allowed him to ease up her nightdress, his cock throbbing again at the sight of her smooth stomach; he lifted it above her head and dropped it behind them.

Harry licked his lips as he looked upon her smooth soft breast, his hands moving to feel them, gently squeezing the soft flesh, his fingers and thumbs tweaking gently on her solid pink nipples. Ginny gasped slightly at the touch letting out a soft moan before Harry leaned down flicking his tongue over each nipple in turn, Ginny groaning at the touch before he sucked in her left nipple, tasting her.

He moved slowly down her soft body his lips kissing her skin, his tongue tasting her beautiful body, as his fingers slid into the band of her soft silk panties and pulling them down and off in one move. He looked at her soaking swollen pussy, some thin red hairs above her slit. He licked his lips as he watched her, he lifted her legs up onto his shoulders, his face going down to her pussy as she watched with eager eyes, a light blush on her cheeks.

Her body quivered as his lips touched her pussy, kissing her juicy slit softly, before his tongue stroked up her soft pussy slit tasting in more of her. He got more into it with every passing second his cock throbbing with anticipation, and the red haired girl groaning and thrusting her hips before crying out, her body quaking, she held his head between her legs. He felt a wave of pussy juice erupt a beautiful taste passed his lips and across his tongue as he swallowed.

Harry licked roughly up her swollen pussy lips, cleaning her briefly before he came up for a fresh breath of air, Ginny wearing a glazed expression as she smiled down at him. He smirked up at her and lowered her legs from his shoulders as he moved up her body, kissing her breasts before facing her. His eager cock throbbing eagerly above her slimy pussy; she pulled him down to her lips kissing with renewed vigour as she reached down with her free hand holding Harry's cock she rubbed it roughly over her juicy slit for a second, groaning.

She then slid it gently into her hole gasping a little as it stretched her open. He kissed her lips as he pushed his cock deeper into her pussy, it tightly contracting around his cock, feeling better than he could have imagined. Ginny looked a little pained but she said nothing in protest so he continued gently sliding his dick into her body.

He only got a little way when he felt a small obstruction, but looking at her, he knew to continue. Therefore, with a little effort he pushed through feeling the obstruction give way as Ginny gasped out with a small pained expression, but Harry just slid his cock in further groaning with the effort to fill her completely. His cock finally filling her fully, they both panted for breath Harry's balls resting on her pussy.

He looked into her exhausted eyes as they stared at each other offering her a small smile, she returned it as he kissed her lips, their tongues moving in each others mouths as Harry carefully began to pump his cock in her pussy. They groaned, moaned and panted with the effect, Ginny's vagina walls clamping tightly on Harry's throbbing cock, as they moved faster in rhythm, Harry pumping and Ginny bucking her hips.

The faster they moved the louder Ginny began in her vocal enjoyment. They kept at it for a full ten minutes, Harry suffering to hold back when Ginny let go, her body a quivering mass of ecstasy as she squealed out in excitement. Her pussy clamped down tighter as she grabbed his ass and pulled him as deep in as she could just as Harry let go groaning out loudly as wave after wave of cum burst free from his cock, filling her with its milky goodness.

Both of them went ridged as they had an extreme orgasm together, Ginny's pussy squirting around his cock, as his cock filled her up before they both collapsed, Harry on top of the red haired beauty. They both panted heavily, sweating profusely unable to move, Harry's cock still buried deep inside Ginny, throbbing and letting the last few drops of cum enter her body.

It had been five months since Harry and Ginny began the sexual aspects of their relationship, and they were honestly happy together. Harry had not had any more aspects of himself awaken yet, but he was vigilant for when a new side of him makes an appearance.

Ginny was studying hard with Perenelle, as Harry studied even harder under Nicolas. He had managed some transmutation impressing even Nicolas with such determined progress. It just goes to show how much hard work can pay off, though he could not for the life of him, figure out how to transmute without drawing a transmutation circle, not that he could do anything really big anyway.

Harry had even began teaching Ginny to use magic without a wand, something his badarse Slytherin side was rather proficient in. she started out slow but with determination and hard work was getting there. She could at least summon and banish small items already, but it was slow going having to stretch her magical muscles so to speak.

The Flamel's were very happy to have the two apprentices, mainly because it gets lonely even if they have each other is good to have someone else to talk too. In addition, they were glad to have two students to part their knowledge to finally so it is not lost, and they knew they were leaving it in good hands.

The war was another story, they talked of it very little, as it seemed it was completely lost, and everyone who had resisted Voldemort, had either gone missing voluntary or not, or they were publicly executed. muggle-born's and some half-blood's were treated like criminals and sent to Azkaban prison, so it was a touchy sentence around the house.

Ginny was worried about her family, and prayed they are safe and hidden well… she wanted to see them to make sure they are okay, but even if it was safe for her and Harry to enter the wizarding world they doubted it would be as simple as asking around to find them. They had to continue studying, and training to become stronger so they can finally start picking death eaters off one by one.

However, they still need to find the horcuxes and have them destroyed, and he only knows where the snake, cup, and dilemma might be. He figured the snake is with Voldemort, the dilemma is at Hogwarts since Harry remembered seeing it in the room of requirement when he was hiding Snape's potion book. The cup they figured might be in Gringotts wizarding bank, probably in one of Voldemort's generals' vaults. He also remembered seeing the locket in Sirius's house, how it got there; he had no idea, and knew it might not be there now, and it might be hard to recover.

If only he knew about the horcuxes a while back he would already have the locket because he would have recognised it for what it is, but Dumbledore's secrets prevented that. Now they had a lot of hard work on their hands, protecting people, taking out death eaters, finding the horcuxes, killing Voldemort, and finally retaking the magical world. It sounded easy like that but they were only a few people with no way of contacting others. Maybe after they begin fighting others will come out of hiding and fight for their freedom too, all they could do is hope.

Life just did not seem to be fair, and everything had to be hard… too hard, it was frustrating but they knew they had to win or the world will go to pot.

Harry and the Flamel's knew that eventually the muggles will find out, when the death eaters start attacking them, they will find out the truth and fight back with deadly force. They will not see a definition between light and dark, they will just see a threat to them and the world and retaliate with military precision, and magic will be a thing only muggles do by accident.

Harry was sitting on a leather sofa in the library reading a book and trying his hardest to fully understand the concepts in words, but he swore whoever wrote the book had no concept of simplistic. "Are you really that stupid sweetie?" interrupted a soft amused voice.

Harry turned his head and double took. "No freaking way!" he demanded angrily. "There's no way I have a girl side…"

In deed, Harry was staring at a beautiful girl with long raven black hair and her eyes a deep sea blue. Her hair had yellow blonde highlights scattered throughout, and she wore white silk trousers with two pink lines down each leg, and a light pink top accentuating her large chest. Her running trainers white with pink laces, and silk robes hanging loosely on her slim and soft frame, left hanging open, he guessed her wand was up her left sleeve. She was shorter than him, maybe the same height as Ginny.

She grinned cheekily with a little wave of her right hand and she bobbed up and down happily. "I'm your intelligence, well super intelligence," she giggled proudly. "You'll control the water with me."

Harry just stared blankly for a moment wondering whether it was wrong to fancy a girl version of him self. "This cannot be happening," he whined. "My girl self shouldn't be the smart one," he pouted. "So what are you, me if I were a girl?" he asked and she nodded cheerfully. "So um, I ain't going to change into you when we become one am I?" he asked worriedly, though more so that he might like it, but worried Ginny would not, and now he was confusing him self.

"How should I know," she replied with a shrug. "But I am super awesome, so what does it matter?" she replied as she moved closer and they both started glowing white, the light spreading out filling the room before splashing away.

Harry was not sure what to think as his mind moved almost too fast to even keep up, and his emotional state was hard to control, very hard in fact. He looked down and groaned internally correcting himself, she looked down and saw her large chest. She was exactly like the other her, him… he/she was so confused, but one thing was certain. He understood the book she, uh he was reading.

Grinning smugly, she dropped the book to the sofa and bounced up, running fast she sped out of the room and into the back garden moments later where the Flamel's and Ginny were collecting plants to restock the lab. "Hey hey hey!" she cried out in joy getting there attention they stared at her with open mouths. "I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!" she squealed in delight as she bounced from one foot to the other.

She clapped her hands together and sparked of gravidic lighting bounced around them before she paled them apart and slapped the ground, a wind and electro-magnetic energy pulsed and exploded as a yellow patterned circle erupted around her feet. The concrete of the path around her feet suddenly exploded into sand before she stood with a bright smug smirk.

"See see see, transmutation without a drawn circle," she giggled overjoyed as she danced her victory dance on the sand. "I'm so awesome! I'm so awesome!" she sang beautifully as she danced stupidly.

"What the hell?" demanded Nicolas suddenly. "Harry you're a bloody girl!"

"And what's wrong with being a girl?" demanded his wife glaring at him.

"Yeah!" agreed Ginny also glaring at him while her boy… girlfriend she corrected hoping he can turn back; she does want kids someday, danced around looking all too smug and cute.

"But I just did transmutation in such an awesome way!" interrupted Harry or, hmm… she really did not have a name. "I'm so cool, and so smart."

"Err, can you change back?" asked Ginny thoughtfully. "Not that you're not nice and all that, but your bloody better looking than me," she whined sadly.

"Aw, no I'm not Ginny!" she squealed in delight as she threw herself at the red haired girl giving her a big hug and rubbing her check on Ginny's happily. "You're so beautiful, and cute, and awesome, and cool… you're the greatest Ginny!" she chimed cheerfully in a rush.

"What the hells wrong with her?" asked Nicolas looking worriedly at his wife.

She burst out laughing. "I think her intelligence level just went through the roof, and she's having a difficult time adjusting, and by the personality, she is his light."

"Ohhhh, Ginny you are so cuddly," the girl chimed out holding the freaked out looking red haired girl tighter. "I love my Ginny soooo much!" she cheered as she finally let go and Ginny could breath easier.

Ginny shook her head clear and smiled lightly at the brightly smiling girl. "Well, I love you too, but you've gone insane."

"No no no!" she disagreed, pointing to her head with both hands, her beautiful blue eyes large and alive with madness. "I see things so much clearer, so many ideas, so many possibilities, too many possibilities… blow up death eaters, shoot them… nuke em'," she laughed insanely at her last idea throwing her head back before the world went black and she crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Perenelle sighed as she put her wand away as the other two looked at her strangely. "What? She was talking about using nuclear weapons; she needs to rest to absorb her new smarts. Now Ginny could you take your adorably insane girlfriend to your room and put her to bed, and watch over her?"

Ginny nodded with a light blush as she pulled out her wand and levitated the nutty unconscious girl. "S-she will be okay, wont she?" she asked looking worriedly and Perenelle. "She isn't going to always be crazy right? She just needs time?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, dear, a little rest will do her a world of good, let her absorb her emotions," she agreed with a kind smile as Ginny nodded and floated the girl towards the house.

Ginny had just laid her crazy girlfriend on their bed and carefully pulled off her trainers, and her pink socks, placing them on the floor she gave a small smile. She looked the beautiful girl over in thought, first thing first, she had to give her girlfriend a name until she becomes Harry again, and an idea popped into her head… Twilight, it was nice and the opposite of Dawn, and if Dawn can be a name why not Twilight.

Twilight is beautiful just like twilight, so it is a good name she guessed; and hoped Harry, or Twilight will like it.

She watched Twilight's large chest drift up and down as she breathed for a moment before sitting beside her on the bed. Looking at the door to check it was closed and locked before looking back at her 'girlfriend', she bit her lower lip nervously as her eyes lingered on Twilight's chest again. She slowly moved her right hand and placed it on the girls' breast giving it a soft squeeze through her top; she paused with wide eyes as Twilight stirred for a second before going quiet.

Ginny continued with feeling her girlfriend up, squeezing those awesome soft breasts of hers. She hoped Twilight did not wake up while she was being pervy, or maybe she hoped she would wake and want to fool around. Ginny was a little excited at the thought of having a lesbian experience, and even more so since it wont be cheating and she loves the girl… person involved… it was all confusing but the girl was too captivating not to think about it.

In a cottage sitting room, several hundred miles away in England under the fidelius charm sat the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, and some younger new members such as Hermione and Ron, not that it mattered much the Order pretty much did nothing now anyway with few spies.

"Augh, I'm sick and tired of sitting around doing nothing!" whined Charlie Weasley in annoyance. "We don't have any information on anything."

"And we still don't know where Harry and Ginny are," agreed Hermione in annoyance.

"No news on their location is good news," said Bill Weasley with a tired sigh. "And why do you have to keep bringing them up everyday, are you jealous or something, or is it still that stupid mission you think your supposed to go on with Harry for Dumbledore that you wont tell anyone about?"

Hermione glared at him. "Harry has to fight, it's his purpose."

"Its no wonder he's staying away then," interrupted Tonks with a wince holding her swollen stomach. "Though I would like him to see his godson while he's still little," she added with a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see both him and Ginny soon," said Remus taking his wife by the hand. "Our son also needs his godmother."

"Hey how come they get dibs if you two kick the bucket?" interrupted Ron frowning.

Everyone just looked at him strangely. "Because they have brains," said Tonks rolling her eyes. "And I trust both of them more than most people, and Remus trusts Harry to take care of our son… anyway we don't plan on dying so shut up."

"You know even if they were looking for us," snickered Charlie suddenly. "Or we were looking for them, unless we were all looking at the same time we would have no hope of finding each other since they're probably under a fidelius too."

"Good point bro," piped in Fred Weasley nodding his agreement.

"Yeah, we'll probably hear about Harry when he starts kicking ass again," smirked George Weasley. "He was awesome at the wedding; he just waved his wand and sliced death eaters in two."

"Yeah," agreed Fred. "Maybe some kind of super cool power came to him, which is why he ran away before you got to his house on his birthday, and could explain his eyes."

In a dimly lit chamber within the ministry of magic, a shadowed figure sat upon his high golden throne with deep green cushions, blood red eyes stared out of his hooded robes at the row of white masked generals standing in a semi-circle in front of him.

"Speak," he hissed. "What news do you bring of the broken Order?"

One masked man nervously stepped forward and bowed. "We have not discovered their location, they are hidden well, but we have finally discovered Potter is not with them."

The dark figure raised his head slightly in interest. "Then you know where Potter is?" he demanded angrily.

The death eater flinched. "I-I'm afraid we don't My Lord, he has disappeared off the radar completely… we understand even the Order has lost him. We believe he-he may have just run away."

The Dark Lord hissed enraged. "Nonsense, Potter would not run away… he's a foolish boy who thrives off being a hero, and he'll show up eventually, and when he does I want the pleasure of finally ridding my world of him once and for all, and the resistance will crumble when his body is dragged through the streets." He laughed menacingly before raising his wand. "Crucio!" he roared.

The death eater fell to the ground withering in agony; screaming his throat raw.

Ginny smiled sheepishly as Twilight's eyes flickered open. Twilight lay on the bed now only wearing her pale pink bra and panties, and Ginny was only wearing her white bra and panties having gone a little far in molesting her girlfriend. Twilight's sea blue eyes looked down at her undressed state before looking at Ginny; she wiggled her cute little toes before giggling and looking back at her girlfriend.

"Ginny were you molesting me?" she asked with narrowed suspicious eyes.

Ginny smiled impishly as she shifted uncomfortably. "Uh… I'm sorry I didn't mean too, well I did but… I'm sorry I was just curious, Twilight I didn't err…" she replied stumbling over her words.

"Twilight?" she smirked in thought. "Cool, I like it, but lets have some fun with your tight little butt," she giggled as she sat up and grabbed Ginny pulling her over her lap getting an 'eep'.

Twilight slapped Ginny's ass with her left hand, the red haired girl gasped in surprise, before Twilight continued with stroking the tight butt. "Naughty Ginny, molesting me while I was napping, maybe you need another slap to your bum until you learn to wake me up before molesting me."

Ginny turned to stare at her with wide surprised eyes. "You're not mad?" she asked in surprise. Twilight just shook her head and spanked Ginny's butt again getting another gasp.

"Of course not," she smirked squeezing Ginny's tight little ass, receiving a soft groan in return. "But I am really horny, so I'm going to have my wicked way with you before I try to change back into Harry," she giggled insanely as she rolled over onto Ginny kissing her lips, forcing her tongue in the younger girls mouth, Ginny had to move fast to keep up with her tasting her tongue.

Twilight's hands were all over Ginny's breasts when she pulled back smirking. "I think now I've tasted your beautiful lips and tongue," she said looking down at the breathlessly giddy red head. "I'm going to have to eat your tasty pussy… yummy!" she squealed as she just ripped off Ginny's panties, dropping them to the floor; she buried her face between Ginny's legs, licking at her soaking pussy.

Ginny gasped out squealing in delight as Twilight's tongue worked on her before she came up with a grin, slimy juices over her lips and around her mouth. "Um, Ginny why was I sleeping anyway wasn't I in the garden?" she asked as a bewildered expression found its way onto her pretty face.

Ginny giggled before nodding. "You were kind of acting really nuts, so Perenelle stunned you to rest because you seemed to be having trouble processing your new smarts."

"Oh," she replied thoughtfully liking her lips clean she smiled. "Well I feel fine now, I think my brain might have been on overload with all those new thoughts and the whole girly emotion thing as well, and everybody has their limitations, even me!" she smirked looking back at Ginny's pussy. "But where was I," she grinned as she buried her face back in her girlfriends crutch, and Ginny squealed out loudly in pleasure as her small fingers wound there way through Twilight's soft hair holding her tighter and in place as she bucked her hips.

Twilight Potter frowned in thought while she was outside in the garden with Ginny. They were sitting together on a blanket with a picnic basket. They were both wearing simple white summer dresses, short to their thighs and enjoying a day off from their training. It had been just over a month since Twilight came into being, and Harry sometimes liked to hide out as her to get away from his thoughts. Not that it helped much. But as Twilight, Harry felt differently, worried wasn't sure why, but it brought him some much needed peace of mind.

The Magical World was going to the dogs and he found that it was harder to stay hidden when they could be doing something, anything to help protect people. He or she now had to wait things out. She couldn't run off to save the world while she was incomplete. It wouldn't be proper, or safe. What if they lose? That would be bad, especially if waiting a little longer gave them all the strength they needed to tip the scale in their favour.

It already seemed too late for the Magical World. They knew that when the last spell had been cast that they would have to rebuild. And why not? They could start over. They could reshape the Magical World. Dumbledore had obviously feared that for so long it would be a shame not to do what he feared most out of pure spite. Though it would be good for their people to change, to grow up and stop being apathetic bunch of losers. But what the future holds for a good guy victory would have to wait until Harry knew for certain that he was complete. He would not risk defeat just yet. Twilight knew they just couldn't afford to take chances, even though she was confident that even now there were few people who could stand toe-to-toe with her. But they still had an army, and unfortunately numbers did make up for lack of talent.

"I'm not quite sure how I know," Twilight said after a few moments of thought. 'I'm not a freaking walking encyclopedia of everything, you know?" she added with an amused grin while Ginny rolled her eyes, amused.

"I know that silly," she replied laughingly. "But you are the brainiac here. So how many more yous do you think you might have because we can't wait forever. Too many good people have either died or are cooperating with the Death Eaters as it is."

" I know that!" she replied while gritting her teeth in frustration. She looked down at her orange juice while absent-mindedly moving her left hand around the rim of her glass. Ginny watched her as the juice started swirling in a tiny storm. "I think I might have more than one more aspect to unlock. I just wish I could have gotten to kill the old bastard. And that doesn't make much sense. Dumbledore went through all of this trouble just to end up dead with Snape betraying him. But if it were a trick then I would still be bound."

"Don't worry, beautiful," Ginny interrupted her moping as she reached over and took her girl left hand in her right, stopping her stormy orange juice. Twilight looked up at her in surprise, and a small smile formed as Ginny tugged her closer, pulling her into her arms, cuddling her and planting a loving kiss on her lips. "We'll get there, and we'll stop these monster, rebuild, and then go on a lovely holiday, just the two of us,okay?"

Twilight laughed as shed cuddled her girlfriend, nodding her head while she relaxed her cheek on Ginny's chest and curled up, snuggled in her arms. "That sounds wonderful," she agreed as she took a deep breath, taking in her girlfriends delightful scent. "I've always wanted to try skiing or snowboarding."

Laughing Ginny shook her head. "I was thinking more like lounging around on a beach."

"Well I suppose that would be nice too," she replied while closing her bright eyes happily. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she replied kissing the top of Twilight's head.

"This is so cute!" they were interrupted by a feral female voice. Though Twilight looked up with wide eyes Ginny didn't react at all as she had closed her eyes contently cuddling her girlfriend. "But I want to go exploring the Amazon. The online version too, thinking about it. If we can't go shopping we could at least bring the shopping here."

"Oh," Twilight muttered as she started glowing a soft green colour, "Well this was unexpected. My nature?" she asked to receive an amused nod.

Ginny pulled back from the cuddle, confused, looking around to see no one else. However, looking at her girlfriend her eyes widened. "Twilight! You're glowing!" she stated the obvious in surprise while her girlfriend smiled at her through the glow as it got brighter.

Once the light completely obscured Twilight from view it splashed away. Ginny blinked away spots from her eyes as her mouth dropped open in shock. She had the same features as before, but everything about her seemed more somehow while other things were different.

Her eye were different for example. Ginny could see the animalistic pixelation in the bright green eye like they had little lamps behind them. Her hair was a deep crimson to the roots, thick and luxurious down passed her shoulders where it started to fade to black ending at her waist, and hanging over her shoulders. It was wild but kept neat and loose. Her complexion was different too. Her skin tone was pale white with a slight green tinge. Her breasts seemed perkier, fuller as they were hidden away in her new top. It was bright red curving around her boobs with a tear across to show a little more flesh, not that she needed too as so much of her perfectly tone body was showing. And she was wearing matching bright red hot pants with a slender black pocket belt hanging off her slender hips.

She was bare foot with red painted toe and fingernails. Her lips were deep red and pouty, and her eyes haloed with a soft rose colour making her brilliant eyes pop even more with the colour blurring into the whites of her eyes. Ginny could only stare, mesmerize when she felt those brand new lips on hers and melted into Twilight 2.0's arms as her mouth eagerly accepted her tongue her eyes drifted closed as she ran her fingers through her older girlfriends luscious hair.

They were kissing and cuddling for several minutes before they had to pull apart for breath, breathing heavily, laboured and horny. "Whoa!" Ginny breathed out smiling while Twilight gave her one of her biggest grins.

"Yeah, whoa,' Twilight readily agreed. "I so have to take you to bed, right now! I've never felt so bloody hot!" she said while licking her lips with her cute little pink tongue.

"Don't make me beg Light, because right now I'm not above begging!" she replied as they both still held each other, panting for breath.

"I would never-!" she replied with a cheeky grin but stopped as Ginny gave her a disbelieving smirk. "Well okay! Beg me baby-!"

However, they both stopped their game, letting go of each other and turned to see Nicolas Flamel rushing out of the back door towards them. "Twilight! Ginny!" he called as he came to a stop by them out of breath. They quickly got to their feet as they realised it was something important. They pushed their earlier naughty thoughts aside to give him their full attention, waiting for the old man to get his breath back.

"This is not good!" he said after a few moments. "Our spy with the Order just got in touch. Somehow that old bastard is back!"

"No!" Twilight whispered in doubt. "That's impossible. I saw him die. He was hit with Snape's killing curse. Heck look at me! All of his magic has broken. I'm still waking up."

"I can see that," he retorted in concern. "He must have cheated somehow. Brought himself back-!"

"His own horcux!" Ginny said startling them, their eyes widening. "His power would have weakened so much that, Harry's power could overcome the binds. Now the bind are gone we don't have to worry about Dumbledore regaining control of anything."

"Except that he's taken back the Order!" he replied with a frown showing his worry line. "Your friends with Perenelle. I'm sure you'll want to see her too, and ask her questions. I swear I'm getting to old for this crap,' he said leading them away from their picnic to the back door.

"What do you mean getting?" Twilight jokingly asked.

He just glanced back at her, rolling his eyes as he pulled the backdoor open. "The old jokes are getting old, pun intended. Anyway put some clothes on. I feel like I'm seeing my granddaughter dressed up for a rave," he said, shivering as he lead them inside.

"Shesh, you old prood!" she retorted as she pulled her (well, Harry's) long black coat from the coat-room as they passed. She pulled the coat on and it was baggy on her, hanging to her lower calf, but she didn't do it up. "There, better?" she demanded while they entered the living room.

"Not by much," he said but relented as the two girls were glompped in a surprise hug by the odd blue eyed blonde girl.

"Hey, Luna!" Twilight greeted her first as she and Ginny cuddled their friend and kissed her cheeks each before they all pulled back to take seats and discuss important business.

"So the old basket case is really back!?" Ginny asked because she felt as if she needed to hear it from her friends own lips.

"Yes," she agreed with a sad sigh looking to Twilight in worry as she had only met her once but the new look was promising. "I was there. I saw him with my own eyes. Albus Dumbledore has returned and taken over the Order. They told him about the new murderous Harry and he looked terrified for a moment before he schooled his fear away. But I saw it, and I think others must have too. He's going to get what little remains of the Order killed. He was already shocked that both Voldemort and Harry were still alive. He's ordered the Order to start searching for you both,"

"That is not good!" Twilight hissed out angrily. "He fucking comes back. And now he's going to get what little forces we had killed."

"Dose he have everyone's support?" Nicolas asked.

Luna shook her head in the negative. "No. Remus and Tonks are against his plans to find them. Ginny, your brothers are with us too, except Ron. Your dad seems on the fence, and your mum is Dumbledore's, but there are others who don't seem keen on dying for the old man while others are already blindly following. He's adamant that we find Harry before Voldemort dose, even though we know Voldemort isn't trying much any more. But Dumbledore has invited Snape right back into the will only be a matter of time until all of the Orders security crumbles to dust and every Order protected safe house is raided. There are kids spread out through most of our safe houses, Twilight. We cant let the old man's fanatics let him take over. The Death Eaters will kill them.

"We also have a large network set up protecting muggle-born's and their muggle families. If that collapses they'll be killed, worse,or sent to Azkaban. It seems inconceivable that anybody could be this foolish in their own selfishness that they wouldn't just risk all of the work we put in. But all of those lives just to play games sacrificing so many pawn. Pawns that aren't even on his playing field. Not everyone can fight like us."

"I need to get word to the Order!" Twilight spoke coldly. "They are to split from Dumbledore before its too late. Dose Dumbledore have access to your safe house?"

"No," she replied, and I won't give up the secret either. Most of the safe houses are secure for now. But Hermione Granger, Ronald and Molly Weasley have."

"Shit my brother and mum are idiots!" Ginny muttered darkly. "And I had always thought Hermione was redeemable. I was obviously to kind. The bloody idiots going to get her family killed."

"I need to head a meeting," Twilight said, shocking them. They all looked at her in surprise. "Well my other self dose."

"And what do you plan on telling them?" Perenelle asked.

"The truth," she said surprising them. "Dumbledore lies and misinforms them enough as it is. Luna arrange it for your safe house for six this evening. I'll be going alone, Gin."

"No you won't!" Nicolas said with a cool look. "We'll all be going together. We're all in this and we can take care of ourselves."

"Okay,' she reluctantly agreed, but smiled as Ginny took her hand in a show of support. "Thank you Luna for being such a good friend."

"I should thank you, silly," Luna replied smilingly as she hugged her friends each before jumping up from her seat. "I should get going if we're going to set up a secret meeting."

"Don't tell then that I'm the one arranging this meeting or it could get back to Dumbledore," Twilight said as she got up from her seat and leading Luna to the front door. "And stay safe, okay, Luna!" she ordered as she opened the front door, giving her one last hug and kiss on the cheek before the blonde apparated away and she was gone.

Twilight sighed as she closed the front door leaning up against the door with her eyes closed when she felt Ginny crawl into her arms as they hugged tightly. "This day had been going so well."

"I know love, I know," Ginny replied in understanding.

"How could things have just dissolved like this?" Twilight asked while looking at her watch with a sigh. "We have four hours until our meeting, and we should prepare, right? she asked while feeling more confused than when she first became Twilight.

"I suppose-but then, maybe not as I know you. You'll prepare and then go straight off tangent and do a better job of winging it anyway. We can't let Dumbledore get away with this," she said mumbling into Twilight's hair while taking a deep breath. "Too many innocent people will die if you don't gain control over the Order, and tonight. Dumbledore has obviously used some very foul magic to keep from staying death, and I bet that slimy bastard Snape was in on helping him. "

"You're right!" she replied as Ginny pulled back from the cuddled. "I have to stop him before anyone dies hunting for me on his orders. Or worse he lets Snape hand over some of our safe houses just to keep Voldemort sweet on him. I bet Voldemort will be just as pissed when he finds out the old bastard cheated death too. We cannot let Dumbledore regain any more strength as a symbol of hope. He's been gone long enough that his charms have been broken to set enough people free. We just need to keep him down. Hopefully it will take him time to try restarting that bullshit!"

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "Don't worry Light, I'll be standing right beside you when you talk with them. They;ll listen to you. I know they will. They'll understand that we left and hid to plan our attack strategy. That we need to train. That you need to wait until you're fully awake before we can think about going on the offensive. The world will change for the better, and you will bring them real hope. Not false promises and death."

Twilight smiled widely at her girlfriend and kissed her eager lips before pulling back. "At least this time I'll get to kill the bastard myself for what he did to me-once we find and destroy his horcruxes."

Ginny nodded as she planted a kiss on Twilights lips. "There is always that to look forward too," she readily agreed as she pulled back. "We already know how to find Voldemort's, and I'm certain it won't be hard to find the old man's. After all, he'll be just like Tom, hiding them in places of significance to him. There has to be one at Hogwarts at least, and maybe even Godric's Hollow."

"Well that's two places to investigate!" she answered after a moment of thought.

"Well you should go upstairs and change-in more ways than one," Ginny said pulling her away from the door and smirking smugly while they laughed and Twilight grinned and gave her a quick kiss while hurrying up the stairs.

Ginny sighed as she watched her girlfriends retreating arse as she ruched up the stairs when she was startled as Perenelle placed her hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, and gave her a reassuring smile. "Have faith in her-him, Ginny," the old woman said. "He is a special sort of person. They will listen to him. They have too. If not. Then they're signing their own death warrants. I feel afraid-if Dumbledore gets any more people killed for his ideals, Harry will-I fear Harry will do something terrible in retaliation. Watch him, Ginny, loved him. Protect him. Because he needs you now more than ever."

"I know," she whispered sadly. "I love him so much. I don't want anything bad to happen. I don't want him to do something he'll regret," she said while sighing. "He already does so much. He worries all the time about the people we have working for us-especially those in the ranks of the Death Eaters. I still can't believe he went out and found anyone in the dark to work for him," she said chuckling slightly at the memory. "Goddess forbid anything happen to them. He promised that he would protect them. The Death Eaters wouldn't know what hit them if Harry lost it, and all of those weak-and I suppose innocent idiots that folded so quickly would likely fall with them if he went on a rampage though the ministry. But... right now I don't think Harry would last long-especially once the stronger Death Eaters enter the battle."

"I know dear, I know," Perenelle agreed. "You found yourself a good man-err person," she said and corrected, which caused Ginny to smile. "We should get ready for this too. Prepare some defences, just in case any of them try something stupid."

"Okay," she agreed while taking a deep reassuring breath and smiling. "I'll help out. I can only hope that most of the Order see reason," she said as she followed her mentor, to prepare for the coming confrontation.

"The Order will belong to Harry!" Nicolas interrupted as he joined them from the lounge with a look of determination on his face. "Harry is the leader of hope now, and nothing Dumbledore can stop him from leading our people to salvation."

"You're right!" Ginny agreed with a determined nod.

"Don't let it go to your head!" Perenelle said, poking her smug husband in the chest while Ginny laughed and he stuck his tongue out childishly.

Meanwhile Harry was upstairs after having undressed, transformed and pulled on a all black suite staring into the bedroom mirror with his mismatched eyes. His left was a luminous green while his right was luminous red, the colour of blood with a scar like a blade cut running down the right straight of his nose and ending on his cheek just before his lips. He could do this. He had to. So many people were counting on him, even if they didn't realise it. He ruffled his long black hair, neatening it, wondering at the crimson tipped highlights but he shrugged that off as it looked tastefully done.

He smirked at himself in the mirror. "Nether Dumbledore nor Voldemort will get away with perverting the course of nature! I won't let them!" he hisses angrily, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. "They'll both pay with their lives!"

"Of course they will!"

Harry was startled as he looked into the mirror at the mercury eyed teen behind him.

The Order had arrived at her summons like she knew they would. Luna called and they came running like she knew they would. Most, if not all of them expected Dumbledore to be hosting the meeting. But they would be sourly mistaken, but she knew most of them would be pleasantly surprised by the outcome of the meeting. though, Luna did feel quite apprehensive about all of this. She smiled a little, amused with some random moron who couldn't wait to see Dumbledore. As if she would ever let that moron though the wards of her safe house. It had actually been quite easy to get rid of Dumbledore for a few hours as she sent him on a fools errand.

She needed rid of the old man for a short while so he didn't find out about the meeting and try to prevent the Order from going. It was actually too easy, but that was to her benefit, so she wasn't going to complain.

Her safe house was very large, which was good as it had its own hall. The Flamel's had set her up with this place, and now she knew she had to reward the house after to keep out those who will not listen to what Harry has to say. But that would be fine by her. And though after this she wouldn't be able to spy on Dumbledore-they have other people who have been in contact with Harry and Ginny. Or should she say Harry and Ginny had been in contact with them, and they'll know to keep their true allegiance hidden or else they could lose spies. Not to mention if Dumbledore is capable of using such foul magic to stay alive-what else would he to to regain his power over the Magical World?

Shaking those thoughts off she looked around her hall from where she stood up front watching. She had already been told that Harry, Ginny, and the Flamel's had arrived, which was good news, as everything was going smoothly. She looked out over the growing crowd and shook her head in mock pity as she saw Ronald and Hermione looking so eager in their seats. They were supposed to be Harry's friends, but they had never acted like it. It was a good job that Harry had woken up and dropped them like bad smells. They-well Hermione at least had almost got that adorably odd Gabrielle killed during Bill Weasley's wedding. Though she was pretty sure she shouldn't be calling anyone adorably odd as she remembered that was what Ginny called her.

Shaking that thought off she saw quite a few other members of the Order looking just as excited as them. However, it did amuse her that there were others sitting back looking bored or annoyed with the situation. She could promise they wouldn't be like that soon.

Mad-Eye Moody was there sitting back looking as if the world was out to get him, and who knew. It might have been. he was always watching his mack with that freaky magical eye of his spinning around in his head. Luna would have put up charms to block it if it actually saw through things properly, but it was more like a muggle x-ray, or sonogram. Even magic had limitations on what it could do.

Luna averted her gaze as the old ex-auror looked to her suddenly-suspicious, and let her eyes rest on Tonks and Lupin. The purple haired woman was well and truly gone. Her bump huge. She was around nine months pregnant, so she didn't have long to go. A month at most. She couldn't be happier to host the couple, as they were good together, and couldn't wait to get the chance to coo over their baby when it was born.

Turning from them she grimaced as she saw Mrs. Molly Weasley sitting at a table with her family. She looked like she might wet herself in excitement if she's not careful. Her sons were giving her plenty of space (well minus Ronald as he sat apart with Hermione and looked just as bad). Even Mrs. Weasley's husband gave her space and looked concerned. And Fluer-Bill Weasley's wife was talking to him in hushed whispers while gesturing to his mother about something while he was nodded in agreement. The twins looked like they were-yep. The twins were slipping away as fast as they could to get away from their Dumbledore obsessed mother.

Luna smiled as she found it all quite amusing as she found some other people looking away from Molly Weasley-actually grimacing was Amelia Bones, former head of Magical Law Enforcement. And she only joined the Order to protect her niece (glade Dumbledore wasn't running the Order). Her niece was sitting with her looking worried. Amelia had been leading the Order for a few months and doing a good job of it. Harry had been happy to leave her in charge. It was a better option than alternatives, and Amelia had been wonderful in setting up safe houses, especially for muggle-born's and their muggle family's to hide.

Though Luna was aware that some families who had the money jumped on planes and left the country as soon as they could-the muggle-born's getting asylum from foreign ministries for themselves and families. But too few people could afford to do that, and some didn't want to run away. They wanted to fight for their rights and freedom. Luna completely understood that as she could have ran away but chose to stay and fight. She wouldn't be ran out of her home just because of a bunch of racist terrorist conquered the idiotic ministry. It was her home and she had every right to fight for it and protect who she could.

Luna had many children within her safe house (or safe mansion would be more right) and she had to protect the. She had been worried about all of these people being there, but she had gotten some of their goblin allies to ward up some extra sections of the house individually to keep any of the Order from finding them, with some guardians to look after them. She wondered what Dumbledore would have thought if he knew there were goblins in the Order. Amelia sure as heck wouldn't tell him, and many of the Order mage didn't even know that the goblins were around, several of the higher ups sitting quietly with a drink each in one corner with some notice-me-not magic.

The goblins weren't stupid. They knew who had control of the Order, and it wasn't Dumbledore. And it also wasn't Amelia Bones either. Luna was sure that Amelia knew she didn't actually run the Order. Not that she had been sure. But Amelia was smart enough to know it hadn't been Dumbledore from the shadows. He had been dead after all. And everyone knew Dumbledore well enough to know that all of the changes to what the Order did and how it operated was way out of how Dumbledore worked or thought. No. She wouldn't even entertain the idea of that at all, she was just too clever.

Looking round from Amelia, Luna spotted her old transfiguration teacher. Professor McGonagall. Well, she supposed, not a professor any more, since Hogwarts had been taken. It saddened Luna to think about the school. From what information they got the school wasn't even being used. Death Eaters had looted the place of what they could and left it be as even they needed money to run the place and with the lack of student numbers it was a financial mess.

Professor McGonagall did run the Order in the beginning, but she gave it over to Amelia, and was one of the few people that knew who actually ran the Order. She had been assigned an important mission. There were still muggle-born children out there, unaware that they had targets on their heads. She had been finding them with the help of a team she chose and warding their homes against magical intrusion, and shielding their magic from undesirable forces, then keeping track of them to reverse any accidental magic they perform. Luna had to admire her old professor and her team for that.

Shaking her head clear Luna smiled as she watched the last few stragglers wander into the hall and find some seats when Perenelle slid through the crowd to her, smiling as nobody knew who she was. Well, almost nobody as she took note of a few surprised faces in the crowd, such as Moody, Amelia, and McGonagall. Also to her amusement Hermione Granger seemed to know who she was and looked shocked-awed even.

"Harry's ready," the centuries old woman said with a smirk while she made a discrete motion to the side where her husband stood up against the wall by the side door that lead up to the stage and podium set for the meeting with microphone.

Luna nodded with a smirk as a few people spotted the famous alchemist, recognising him and whispers spread through the hall. "then lets get this show started," she said while Perenelle walked back over to her husband where a hooded girl stood the other side of the door with her arms folded across her chest, but she was ignored as people would rather strain their necks to see Nicolas Flamel. Not that he gave them any attention as he looked bored, but Luna knew otherwise as she saw his small smirk.

Luna smiled as she stepped up onto the stage and the hall started quieting down as they took note eagerly awaiting whatever was going on. She smiled wider as she stood at the podium while everyone waited with baited breath.

"Welcome everyone to my home!" Luna greeted them like the polite host she was. "Thank you for coming. I'm sure you're all very curious about why your here!?" she asked and she got plenty of shouts of agreement and smiled, but her smile widened as some called out for Dumbledore. "No!" she said shaking her head, her voice bouncing off the cold walls from the speakers as all sound dropped in shock at that one word. "Albus Dumbledore is not here!" she quickly informed them.

"However," she added as several people shouted out, asking what games she was playing. They quietened down again at that word. "The leader of the Order is here to speak with you!" she said and the quiet became more so somehow. She had baffled them-well most of them, but some were now paying much closer attention to her. She knew a few of them may have even guessed who they were going to see next.

"I am proud to introduce to you!" Luna said with a big smile. "Harry Potter!"

Those two names caused a collective gasp as she stepped away from the podium and then in a swish and warp of space, Harry Potter was standing before the podium while Luna crept away to take a seat. The hall shuddered as they looked at him with swirling eyes of liquid metal, captivating and dangerous His hair was short around the sides and back, but long on top and to the front, pitch black with crimson tips like blood.

Harry wore a simple amused smirk on his lips as he wore an expensive custom fit suit with waste jacket and tie, all in black with black shiny leather shoes, and an expensive looking black watch on his left wrist with crimson hands.

The hall had gone deathly quiet and Luna quivered in excitement as Harry looked even more powerful than the last time she saw him. His suit fit him perfectly but it did nothing to hide his muscles, and he had grown a few inches since most people had last seen him. He looked like a dangerous and imposing figure staring down at everyone from the stage, and though Luna hoped no one started any trouble, there were a few people Luna would like to see get into trouble because Harry looked like he wasn't going to take any shit tonight, and that was fine by her.

"Thank you Luna!" Harry said, smiling down at her as his eyes softened slightly; his voice bouncing around the chamber from the speakers, strong, powerful, and in command before he looked back up towards the rest of the hall as they stared at him in shock, unable to believe this young man was there with them with a new scar down the right side of his nose, the white of his right eye was a light red like the blur of a light while his left was green.

"Thank you all for you... I'm going to say unusual welcome!" He continued with a small amused smile, which startled so many of them that some even tried to give a late applause but it was too little too late and that died down in moments embarrassing them. Harry just continued with his small amused smile. "If you hadn't figured it out already, I called this meeting, not some bastard old man who should have stayed dead!" he growled out and though Luna saw some of those in attendance glare and looked tempted to shout out they could feel Harry's presence in spades so they kept their mouths shut, though for how long that would last, Luna didn't know.

"I've come to speak with you-warn you even!" Harry said while he had everyone's full attention. "Albus Dumbledore should be dead. And now because he cheated death he has returned to put everyone's lives in danger. I have been running the Order behind the scenes for quite a few months now!" he said shocking them. "I have been arranging for safe houses, and to protect the muggle-born's, and their families. I have been making sure everyone was well hidden with protections. I've been away from you all, training, and waking from The Long Sleep. A name I derived for what Dumbledore did you me when I was just a baby. It broke with his magic when he died. This is why aspects of me looks different. With each knew aspect of myself to awaken I gain ... a new look with new abilities.

"These are my Hidden Possibilities. Dumbledore feared what I might become. A greater sorcerer than he could have ever hoped to be!" he said loudly and defiantly while everyone watched on in awe and horror, or anger and disbelief. "The Order must not turn to Dumbledore! He shall only lead you to ruin!" he said speaking over some angry hisses. "But I-I shall lead you to a new world. I shall lead you to victory where you shall not die needless deaths.

"Some of you have even handed him over your safe houses!" He said this coldly as his eyes flicked to certain people, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger before other. "You had no right to give away what neither belonged to him or you! You have just doomed your families, or innocent civilians, or both!

"What is wrong with you people!?" he asked coldly. "Dumbledore just comes waltzing back from the dead with his murderer in toe, and then starts giving you orders to capture me! In all the time he has been gone, you have been safe, waiting, bidding time. Under my authority you have been safe and well provided for. Yes. I also hate having to hide away. Having to wait. But I was left with little choice-."

"Then why didn't you come back sooner!" someone shouted out from the crowd, interrupting him.

Harry laughed humourlessly. "Would you have listened to me at the time, let me lead you without your heads up your own arses thinking that there was no way a seventeen year old could lead you without evidence. I have been leading you. I have been keeping you safe. Keeping your families safe. What has Dumbledore done foo you, except for die? Then miraculously return to life, only to start taking away the responsibility. The trust I gave you by letting you run individual branches of the Order."

Nobody said anything as Harry's cool mercury eyes scanned over his audience as he had them in the palm of his hands. "I thought so. Nothing. Dumbledore gives you nothing. And you were going to blindly hand him MY ORDER!" he roared out and his power engulfed the hall raising the temperature several degrees and causing many to flinch back as if slapped. "I shall NOT let innocent children and civilians die because you're happy to follow Dumbledore's ridiculous orders! Its always about me with him! He can't stand not knowing what I'm doing! He doesn't give a shit what Voldemort and his fucking bitches do to you and your families, or the muggles, and muggle-born children still out there, oblivious about magic when they should be at Hogwarts!"

He glared around the room coldly, and so many people were glued to their seats listening in rapt attention that none of them even flinched upon hearing Voldemort's name. "I don't scheme and make ridiculous plots that will get people killed. But I will offer you battle strategy, and plans of WAR!" he roared out making some flinch, but others started cheering out loudly in agreement. "Today we start fighting back! No longer will we quiver in the shadows like scared little cowards! The Death Eaters declared war on us and because of Dumbledore and his bullshit with folded in hours! Fucking hours! No more! No fucking more!

"Now we fight back! Today! Today we declare WAR!" he boomed over the speakers and Order members stood up applauding and cheering while other stayed seated watching in horror. "We are The Order! The Order of our own destiny!" He finished while Luna watched, quivering as she was standing with so many others cheering.

Luna looked around as Harry had done it. He had shown them that he could be their leader. That he was their leader, and The Order was reborn. She looked round to see Moody staring at her. He nodded to her with a smirk lining his lips as he applauded, but stayed seated. She looked away to McGonagall. She was standing with a few of her fellow ex-teachers and applauding with relief. She turned to see Amelia Bones with her niece, Susan standing and clapping loudly. There were so many others she remembered from Hogwarts cheering and hooting along with the crowd.

The Weasley twins were among the loudest shouting out Harry's name. Today was a day to celebrate, while tomorrow the war truly begins. They could worry about what truly fighting a war was like then. But Luna knew Harry well enough by now to know that he would do everything and anything in his power to keep the death toll on their side to an absolute minimum, because she knew that he knew that not everyone would come out of this alive.

Looking around the hall, Luna watched as Molly Weasley stormed out in a hurry with Ronald and Hermione. Others were quickly following them, fleeing the hall, and she knew that Dumbledore would hear about this tonight, and innocent people were going to needlessly die. But she had already gotten word to some of the stolen safe houses and many of them had left for safer house. Using this meeting as the perfect opportunity to get away without being confronted, and she had some of her people picking them up to get them to safety. But she knew that too many of them would stay, and that saddened her, but it couldn't be helped

Luna nodded to the goblins in the corner and they quickly snuck away to start renewing the wards to keep out the undesirable as fast as they could get it done. They each gave her a nod of appreciation as they accepted Harry was their new leader, and had been protecting them just as well as he protected any human. Harry Potter was a different kind of man to any they had met before and they would fight by his side. Luna knew that as fact, and it made her smile.

"Well that went better than I expected!" Ginny startled her as she had moved over to her while pulling her hood down and smirking. "I expected mum to have something to say about this! It will be fun weeding out our spies and feeding them false information to the old bastard though!"

"I know!" Luna agreed, hugging her friend while Ginny hugged back before they pulled back from each other with grins. "Oh, I almost forgot!" she said as she snapped her fingers and the tables around the sides of the hall filled up to the brim with a huge buffet feast and drinks while music started playing. "I figured we could use this as opportunity to have a party!" she said as she saw Ginny's shocked face, giggling.

"A brilliant idea, Luna!" Harry said as he hopped down from the stage with a grin to greet them, and Luna jumped into his arms for a hug while grinning wildly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Everyone looks like they need this, just as much as us, huh, Gin?" he asked laughingly as she shook her head clear and returned his grin while Harry let Luna go.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" she readily agreed.

"Ginny!?" She was startled as she turned to see her father before he pulled her in for a tight hug. "Thank the gods you're okay!" he said in worry as he let her go and looked her over as she wore brand new muggle clothes with a hooded coat.

"Dad!" she said in surprise, smiling. "I'm fine. I've told you that plenty of times. So are you staying, or running off to join mum and Ron-oh and Percy by the looks of it!?" she asked as she noticed that Percy had also left.

"I'm staying!" he said with a sad sigh. "Whatever Dumbledore did to come back! I don't want to know, but any kind of necromancy is bad news in my books. I tried to explain that to your mother when he came marching back, but she wouldn't listen, so overjoyed she was to see him return. She then handed over our safe house without any thought about what she was doing! I know some our our residents will have left by the time Molly gets back."

Mr. Weasley then turned to Harry while he stood by waiting before the man surprised him with a smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you for looking after her!" he said with his smile. "I know everything-that all of this can't be easy-especially with what Dumbledore has done to you!"

Harry chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes. "Actually, I think I should be thanking you for letting Ginny look after me!" he corrected jokingly.

"Harry!" Ginny reprimanded playfully.

"Potter!" They were interrupted as Mad-Eye Moody clunked over as not many members of The Order had the guts to approach their new leader-or more accurately put their revealed leader.

Harry smiled at the old man sheepishly. "Umm... no hard feelings about what I did at the wedding, right?"

Moody smiled a bit. "Water under the bridge. I was actually impressed. You taught me to wear a protective cup. Constant vigilance, Potter!" he said with a gravelly chuckle. "So we're finally declaring war on the Death Eaters, but what are we going to do about Dumbledore! How do we get rid of a man who can just come back!?"

Harry frowned in thought before smiling slightly. "Unfortunately the same way we kill Voldemort!" he said causing him and Mr. Weasley to look surprised, horrified at the outright implication that Dumbledore and Voldemort used the same method. "I know I can trust you Moody, Weasley!" he said looking at the two men. "Moody. You know the old bastard better than most. And Weasley, you know your way around the muggle world well enough, or should with what you used to do for work!

"Build a team of your most trusted allies, of members whose talents you can have to find Dumbledore's..." he paused and looked around to make sure no one was listening in when he snapped his fingers and the five of them bust away to reappear in an upstairs room away from every one else in an implosion of air, startling Luna, Mr. Weasley, and Moody, but Ginny only smiled, amused with her boyfriend.

"You have to find Dumbledore's horcruxes!" he continued and Moody paled with wide eyes, for once looking terrified.

"T-that sick bastard!" Moody said shakily as he looked to Mr. Weasley while he looked confused. "A horcrux is a fragment of soul, torn from the body and stored in an object. From what little I know!" he said while Mr. Weasley looked sick. "You have to kill an innocent person to create one! It is the most foul of magic. Necromancy at its worse!"

"Damn him!" Mr. Weasley said before looking to Harry. "But-You-Know-V-Voldemort. T-that's how he survived too... isn't it. But then-where-where are his. Shouldn't we be looking for his too!?"

"Don't worry about Voldemort!" Harry said coolly. "Ginny and I are working on that one personally with Nicolas and Perenelle!"

"So that's where you've been!" Moody mumbled appreciatively "That's why they're here. You're their apprentices I feel quite a bit better now! They're good people! Always said they wanted kids of their own! But-well prolonged use of the philosopher's stone isn't healthy if you want to get pregnant, or get someone pregnant Didn't know until it was too late. Had no one they could really pass on their knowledge to!"

"Okay, didn't need that lesson!" Ginny said quivering.

"So. Shall we return to the party?" Luna asked with a smile. "I think Harry owes me and Ginevra a dance!" she said smirking.

Ginny giggled. "I believe you're one hundred per cent right, Luna!" she said as she latched onto one of his arms while Luna took the other laughing as Harry shrugged at the men sheepishly before the five of them burst away to reappear in the hall, startling other guests.

"We'll discuss this more latter!" Harry said to the two men before leading his girlfriend and friend off towards the dance floor that had been set up after some people had moved some tables out of the way.

"Don't move!" A growl made them pause as Harry felt the wand pointing in his back and the girls let go of his arms. Looking around it was a large black man, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Dumbledore would like to have a word with you, I'm sure. He'll be happy that I've stopped this foolishness before its started!"

Harry yawned as if bored with the ex-auror already. "You're not worth my bother, mate!" Harry said over his shoulder.

"Get the fuck away from them!" Remus Lupin interrupted with a growl as he grabbed the man by his dreads and threw him into a table where he crashed down, dropping his wand; he had several pointed at him in seconds.

"Lock him up!" Luna ordered, gesturing to some of her house members. "We'll ask him some questions in the morning!" she said stunning him as he went to dive for his wand. "Keep him unconscious! We'll ask him some questions in the morning!" she said while gesturing around the room as her people got to removing him. "Please, everyone!" she called. "My apologies for the disturbance! Continue with the celebrations!" she said and everyone slowly got back to whatever it was they were doing before.

"Remus!" Harry greeted him with a quick hug. "Looking pretty good considering the full moon tomorrow!" he said laughingly before turning as Tonks had waddled over smilingly while getting a hug from Ginny before Harry pulled her into his strong arms, and placing his left hand on her large baby bump. "So what are you guys expected, boy or a girl, huh?"

"W-well that's been a bit inconclusive!" Tonks said sheepishly. "One medi-wizard said boy, another said girl-!"

"Doesn't sound wrong to me!" Harry said as his hand holding her tummy was rippling the air slightly. They just looked at him, confused. "Twins!" he said shocking them, he laughed. "They'll be troublesome if they're anything like the pair of you!"

"W-we're having twins!?" Tonks asked as she looked down at her belly with wide eyes.

"Well yeah. I can feel them-the twin cores-and the two strong heartbeats!" he said smilingly as he pulled away from her as she and Remus hugged in excitement. "You know-if you wanted, maybe you could ask Perenelle to be your midwife. She's told us she's delivered a fair few baby's in her time! Probably no one more experienced!"

"I would love to!" Perenelle interrupted as she and her husband had snuck over. "If you don't have anyone yet! In fact, I would like to insist on it!"

"T-thank you!" Tonks breathed out as a smile graced her face.

"Well, why don't you guys talk it over," Harry said with a huge grin spreading to his lips. "I did promise these two lovely young ladies a dance each!" he chuckled as he lead both Ginny and Luna away and finally to the dance floor where they could forget about the war for just a little longer.

Time moved in mysterious ways, or something like that. Harry wasn't sure. But having two aspects of himself come in one day was a good sign that he was nearly whole. But not quite. It had been two weeks and his last self had not been revealed yet.

At least Dumbledore and his phoenix minions hadn't been seen since those who left the party. But still, The Order had spies everywhere they could, and they were watching them just as diligently as they watched the Death Eaters. Though, Dumbledore's absence didn't stop him from sending out search parties, one of which fell foul to some Death Eaters and died horrible, pointless deaths. It was a shame that that didn't seem to put any doubt in the old bastards believers. But it did prove Harry's point to The Order. Dumbledore and his 'Order' of the Phoenix were already a disorganized mess.

Harry and the actual Order didn't refer to Dumbledore's group as such, and just called them the Phoenix Minions just to amuse themselves. Harry still couldn't believe that hypercritical old bastard believed he and his minions were the good-guys. Some of the things he was apparently telling his minions were damn right ridiculous. And Harry didn't have a clue why he took that greasy bastard Snape back. Maybe Snape was in on Dumbledore's resurrection from the beginning. He supposed that would have made a lot of sense.

"Let's make this quick!" His thoughts were invaded as he watched the black robed figure approaching him down the alley, hidden away in Hogsmeade while another stayed by the entrance to the alley keeping watch.

Harry watched as those pale grey eyes stared at him through the hood. "Draco!" he greeted with a nod. He wasn't too sure on Draco's true motives for agreeing to spy on the Death Eaters for him, but he did know that his old school enemy hated himself. He could sense it through and through. He got trapped in his fathers web, stuck doing shit he didn't want to, so he either bowed down or became a Secret Agent working for Harry.

Draco wasn't the only young Death Eater who wanted an out, and took up spying, but he was one of the few close to the inner workings of the Inner Circle. It was his girlfriend keeping watch, and Harry knew that that was likely a big reason for wanting to put an end to the Death Eaters. He didn't want her to get hurt. He didn't like the way Voldemort's filthy minions would look at her or some of his other female friends. Heck, Astoria was only sixteen and Harry would do everything within his power to protect her and her friends. Her sister too as she worked for him behind the scenes, but he also knew that Daphne and Astoria could take care of themselves, but Harry knew he was a bit of a sap so he worried anyway, and it seemed Draco was becoming undone with his concerns.

"Of course!" he agreed as he also wore a cloak with hood up hiding his face. "And yes, before you ask, Dumbledore is really back. It seems these evil bastards don't like to stay dead for too long. But we'll deal with him eventually. Its Voldemort we should be concentrating on first!"

"Yeah, I get that!" Draco replied coldly; he had even started looking ill. "We need out of this. I don't know how much more I can take. I can barely look Astoria in the face sometimes with the things I've had to do!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry said looking his spy over as he could really see the torment on his face. "I just need information on what Voldemort's plans are with Dumbledore back. The old bastard is already talking about taking claim of Hogwarts and sending out letters."

Draco snorted coldly. "Fucking idiot!" he hissed in anger. "Who the hell is he going to send letters too when you have all of the muggle-born's and most of the pure and half-bloods that aren't in his hands hidden!?"

"Don't have a clue, Death Eater kids?" he suggested with a shrug.

"I wouldn't put it passed him!" he replied with a tired sigh. "Anyway, about the Dark Lord. He won't admit to anyone how he thinks Dumbledore came back, but it does seem to make him-well; he looks concerned. He said he'll deal with that personally. But I also haven't seen him in such a good mood now Dumbledore's back with so many minions running back to him, to die!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately they chose their beloved grandpa cock!"

Draco smiled a little at that. "The Dark Lord isn't worried about Dumbledore or his Phoenix Fodder as the Death Eaters have taken to calling them, especially after. Well. He's more concerned with what you're up to with The Order! You bloody declared war on him. Snape told him everything he was told about your meeting. He's trying to prepare for your first strike. But he doesn't get you. You're not like Dumbledore so he knows you won't go after their main base at the ministry, not yet anyway. He's concerned you might try to take the school. He knows Dumbledore so he plans on taking and holding it first. He doesn't want to leave a a huge and powerful fortress for you to wage war from. I don't think he cares whether Dumbledore takes it as much as he cares about you taking it.

"He knows Dumbledore will only ever think of the castle as a school. He knows you're not that stupid."

Harry shook his head, amused. "Oh, I like this Draco, but we don't plan on taking Hogwarts back anytime soon. Let the castle crumble to the ground for all I care!" he said surprising his spy. "I have better plans in the works. And Voldemort just made it easier. I take it he'll be pulling his minions out of Diagon Alley and Gringotts so that he can secure the ministry and Hogwarts?"

Draco nodded in surprise. "Yeah-I see so you want the alley! But from a strategical stand point what in the hell benefit will that give you!?"

"You don't need to know that Draco!" he answer and the spy nodded in agreement. "Just make sure you're there with Astoria and Daphne. If you want out, the alley is yours!"

"So you're-you're not after holding the alley. You want Gringotts. No you want something Gringotts has!" the spy muttered in shock before a smirk lit his lips. "I'll help you take the alley, but there is no way we're going back to the Death Eaters afterwards. And you'll remove the mark from us like you promised. You said you would find out how; that you could use alchemy to get rid of it!"

Harry nodded in agreement. "And I did and I will. I am a man of my word. You and the girls have done enough. After this I'll get the three of you out of the country like I promised, fake ID's and shadow'd magical signatures."

He surprisingly shook his head with a frustrated frown. "Daphne won't leave. Once she has that mark removed she wants to join you and fight. She hates them too much. They took her parents away for not playing ball, and Astoria won't leave without Daphne, so she'll join you too. Me. I wish I didn't feel this way because then I could just go, find someone else, so I'll be staying too!"

"I see," he said with a nod. "Very well. You should get going now. Contact me if you run into any difficulty."

"Of course!" he agreed and turned around walking back towards where Astoria was to see her struggling with three skeleton masked men.

"So Draco Malfoy and his little bitch are traitors!" one of the men jeered as he held the blonde girl by her throat, and she had tears in her eyes. "Whose your little friend, one of Dumbledore's fodder's!?" he laughed when he blinked, surprised as Draco was alone.

"No!" Harry hissed from behind and he turned as Harry grabbed him, pulling him off Astoria. His hands gripped the man smoking with fire while he started crying out in pain. "Fucking die already!" he hissed as blue flames burst up around him and he fell down in the alley crying and rolling around on the floor.

"I-its Potter!" one of the other two said in horror as they both drew wands.

Harry raised both of his hands as he blast away, reappearing within the outstretched arms with a hand on each of their chests. They screamed as he pulled back, and in a distortion of space bloodied ribcage, and spines appeared and the men could only watch as they collapsed with their bones on the outside to the ground.

Draco looked close to throwing up while Astoria was. "You have to leave!" he said, reaching out to them they imploded away. The men on the ground were still wheezing and coughing up blood when five more Death Eaters turned up. "Ah well," Harry said as he looked over at the Death Eaters as they stopped to stare in terror as the de-boned Death Eaters finally stopped crying and died, and the flames had gone out on the other.

He pulled his hood down and smiled while flipping his cloak back to show his black military combat wear and body armour, and skin-tight black gloves. "Oh, what a lovely surprise! More new friends to play with!?" he asked hopefully while they started moving back as they eyed the wand he wore under his left forearm as he hadn't drawn it yet and done all of this, and they were already holding their wands.

"Lets have some fun!" he said as he started walking towards them and two fired the emerald coloured killing curse. However, Harry just faded as they almost hit him, reappearing slightly closer to the Death Eaters and they moved back, looking at each other in worry as the two curses harmlessly hit a wall. "Now that was amusing wasn't it! Why, whatever did that wall do to you! It must be avenged!"

Harry smiled his widest as lightning crackled around his right fist and he aimed, and fired a concentrated beam of plasma and it burst through one of the offending Death Eaters face and out of the back of his head, carrying on the other Death Eaters turned in horror as it hit the abandoned candy store and ripped through it in an explosion, rocking the ground and blowing the shop to smithereens. Glass spray out and fire burst up through the building as bricks crumbled, and Harry let his attack drop, almost as surprised by his lightning power as the Death Eaters as the offender fell down with blood pooling from his melted head.

The Death Eaters were shaking as they looked back at Harry as his grin had somehow gotten bigger. "Well that was fun wasn't it!?" he asked while laughing before he stopped so suddenly that they flinched. "Oh, I have a joke I've been working on!" he said suddenly in thought. "What do you call a useless Death Eater!?" he asked and they stumbled back as they tried to move away. "Don't know? Well, you just call them a Death Eater!" he chuckled as he raised his left hand and splayed his fingers and they all flew up and back, screaming as the wind exploded up and around them, splitting the flesh, tearing them up and throwing them into the burning building to die.

Harry turned to his right as he left the alley to see several new Death Eaters charging towards him. However, they came to a quick stop as they got near enough to see who he was. All of them except one were wearing masks. Snape. Harry didn't think he could let this opportunity slip him by. If it were just random Death Eaters he would have left. He needed to bring some fear and decent into their ranks anyway.

"Long time no see Professor!" Harry greeted him while they all held Harry at wand point, but looking at the destruction he had already caused rightfully concerned them. "So Dumbledore's bitch or Voldemort's-or maybe both. I can't tell whether you really care about anyone but yourself. But then I'm pretty sure you helped Dumbledore to return. I doubt he could have done that alone!"

"Potter!" the grease ball Death Eater hissed out. "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh, just a little rampaging, killing a few Death Eaters! The usual fun things really!" he said whimsically. "Checking up on my new school!" he said looking out over towards the huge dark castle in the distance. "And you Severus!?"

"Putting a stop to your foolishness!" he sneered as he fired a silver beam but Harry just seemed to after image to the left a step and it completely missed him. Snape stepped back while gritting his teeth as other than moving where he was standing he hadn't moved at all.

"I'm sorry, did you want that to hit me!?" Harry asked. "Because seriously, you'll have to use a much faster spell than that!"

Snape accepted the challenge while the other Death Eaters could only watch as Harry just folded his arms over his chest and after imaged after after imaged left, right, back, forward, and even diagonally. However, after a few minutes more Death Eaters showed up and Snape stopped, panting for breath, but he had a huge sneering smirk as they outnumbered Harry thirty to one.

"Get him!" Snape roared, but Harry boomed away, ripping up a huge crater of path as he went as the Death Eaters opened fire. then they cried out as rocks and stone flew at them from behind as Harry reappeared silently with the ground he took with him extended out floating before his right hand, having slit up into hundreds of small pieces it shattered into the Death Eaters at bullet speeds.

Snape had managed to drop to the ground, covering his head with his arms, screaming as a piece clipped his left ear. But the other Death Eaters weren't so lucky as they were torn to pieces, dropping, dead, dying, or in need of immediate medical attention.

"Well that was-anticlimactic!" Harry commented whimsically as he started walking slowly towards Snape while Snape had dropped his wand, blood pooling around his ear as he turned to see Harry. His eyes were wide with terror as he finally felt that fear he should have from the beginning.

However, Harry stopped suddenly as he swept his left hand up and a shield of wind took the force of six killing curses, pushing him back before they stopped. He looked to see more Death Eaters charging towards him and sighed as he didn't have the time or patience for this. And thus far, minus Snape, the Death Eaters had been useless weaklings. He would get another chance to kill or capture Snape, but today wasn't that time.

"Well, I guess another time, Severus!" Harry said with an amused smile as beams of light headed his way and he imploded away.

Harry sighed as he returned to The Orders headquarter (Luna's Safe House). He slumped down onto a chair within Nicolas' new lab in the basement while the old alchemist had been startled by his appearance.

"Bad news Harry!?" he asked as he came over and sat opposite his apprentice.

"Na, not really, just a little tired is all!" he said, shrugging. "Just planning on taking Gringotts. We need to watch Hogwarts. Voldemort thinks we might take it, so he'll be moving his forces around, taking Death Eaters from Diagon Alley, so it would be an opportune time to strike and take the alley for a while, and raid Gringotts! Rob the fucking place dry of all the Death Eaters loot, and the horcrux Bellatrix has stashed away in her vault!"

"Good plan!" Nicolas agreed. "But maybe pissing off the Goblins by robbing them is going too far. The horcrux yes, but we could use them on our side. And with the goblin families we already have on our side... well they could help convince the Gringotts families!"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "I was only joking about robbing them," he said exasperated. "But do you really think they will side with us. They've never taken sides in a human war before. And the only reason the goblins we have took sides is because I offered them and their families safe haven from the Death Eaters! Gringotts can protect itself! But then-eventually, I don't see Voldemort leaving them alone forever."

"We'll just have to hope they're smart enough to realise that too!"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Anyway, you need some help down here!?"

"If you have some spare time I wouldn't say no!"

"Sure!" he agreed as they got up and started brewing some potions together to fill up The Orders arsenal and infirmary. They were going to need it. They were at it for a couple of hours when Ginny came down looking angry about something and marched right up to Harry in his white lab coat as he had removed his coat, and glared.

"It was nothing!" he pre-empted.

"Harry!" she sighed. "You didn't even come and tell me! I was so worried when I found out!" she said as she deflated as he wrapped her in his arms.

"What did he do?" Nicolas asked.

"Got into a fight with some Death Eaters!" she said, pouting. "Killed a lot of them too before he left!"

"Hey, the first three, had no choice!" he defended himself. "They followed Draco and Astoria," he said with a shrug but he smiled. "Don't worry, they're fine. I jumped them away. The next lot. Well, Snape was with them. Unfortunately the bastard survived! And more Death Eaters turned up, better Death Eaters! So I left, just to be on the safe side."

"Well your safe. That's all that matters now!" Ginny said with a relieved sigh as she snuggled in Harry's arms.

"Don't worry too much!" he replied, kissing her lips. "I know when to stay and fight and when to leave!"

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"Okay, lets go get something to eat, I'm hungry, and we need to leave the cauldrons to simmer over night anyway," he said saying bye to Nicolas they dissipated.

It was later that evening and Harry slid out of bed, careful not to wake Ginny. He was just having a bad dream. No matter how strong he became he couldn't control his dreams. He walked naked into their adjoining bathroom and turned on the light, looking at his tired eyes in the mirror. The past few weeks were pretty good. They had more company than they thought they would, and The Order actually looked up to him. They knew who their spies were. That was ridiculously obvious, and it was kind of fun messing with them, and Moody and Mr. Weasley had set together a team.

It would be hard to get the horcrux in Hogwarts, Dumbledore's and Voldemort's once one of them, especially if that is Voldemort takes over the school. But they could all worry about the others first and foremost. As long as they had access to one of the unrecorded secret passageways into the school, and the Marauders Map they could easily sneak in, through, and around the school without anyone knowing while invading through the front gates and forest as a distraction.

Harry closed his eyes as he turned on the cold tap and splashed his face before drying off with a towel. "Took you long enough!" he said as he turned to see the dark, shadowy cloaked figured with hood up standing behind him. The other him didn't speak or even acknowledge him short of just staring into his eyes. But Harry couldn't even make out his facial features as he took a step towards him and burst into golden cogs and power, engulfing the room in images of Harry's life flashing through the room. Ticking and bell burned through his head as he grit his teeth in pain and held his ears, staggering. Then it was gone and Harry was still naked gasping for breath.

He looked down at himself. His skin had a light tan now, and he was pretty sure his muscles were somehow more and his 'equipment had even gotten bigger. He flexed his fingers in awe as he could feel a power far greater than any that had woken before. He looked around the room, startled as he realised that the walls were warping as he flexed his power and relaxed to put it right. He turned to the mirror and watched as his eye colour bled back, returning to something almost normal, emerald green alight as if they had tiny LED's behind them, and the whites were white again, but the colour blurred out into them.

His hair was pitch black in wild down curving spikes, and he had lost the scar down his nose. His skin was flawless and strong, his teeth perfect, his senses better than ever. He closed his eyes as he could now feel everybody, everybody for miles around, muggle, mage, even the animals, and life from the plants.

His eyes flickered open and he chuckled before outright laughing. "Now this is what happens when I'm awake!"

"H-Harry!" Ginny whispered from the door wearing her silk robe, it was open as she looked in at him, but he knew she would be there ready to greet him. He turned to her and she gulped as she looked down his body, licking her lips. "Good morning, sleepy head!" she said with a loving smile as she threw herself into his arms. She could feel it, everything, his power his everything as his lips touched hers, burning his essence into her as he pulled her up into his arms, sliding right into her to his full length.

Ginny gasped out as she pulled her head back, her eyes dark and lost as the world around them chimed away and they were in a realm of times own making with giant gold cogs floating around a dimension of non-existence. They were floating in nothing, dark colours swirling around them as Harry pumped within her. She felt like she was dying, living, being reborn to the world. She couldn't even pull in any breath but she didn't pass out of die, she felt more than anything as Harry pulled her back to face him from oblivion, and his lips captured her as her gown drifted off her arms as they had gone slack, floating away into time.

Every fibre of her being melted and reformed in a pleasure and agony all in one. Her body, mind, and soul broken and repaired in the infinite as he ravaged her existence making her his forever.

"Harry!?" he felt her voice lost within the essence of limbo and kissed her lips more while she kissed back, wrapping her limp arms around him. "I love you!" The words seemed hollow when they could feel each other so complete, but that was what they were, creatures of words and emotions, so dangerous, and yet so fragile.

"Beyond time and space!" he replied to her soul as her glassy eyes stared into his. "We shall be forever, my love!" he finished but yet his lips never moved, but nor did hers when she replied as they were kissing again, delving into each others spirits.

"Beyond!"

Ginny Weasley felt as if her senses were on fire once she slowly woke to an unknown sensation that flared within her. The world around her was glowing in sharper definition than she ever remembered once her eyes opened. She was lying curled up in bed with Harry, looking at him as if she had never seen him properly before. She could feel every glob of his cum still dribbling out of her from the most intense loving she could have imagined, and she was certain her imagination could have never come up with anything like that.

She knew without doubt that she could never describe what happened with anyone. She just didn't have the words. She snuggled tighter under the covers with her man, and smiled in content bliss. She lay her cheek on his solid yet soft chest hearing the pitter patter of calm twin heartbeats. She smiled while she stroked her fingers over his abs and chest. She closed her eyes because it was still dark out and yet the world looked as bright as day to her. But even as she thought that she could feel her senses dulling back to normal; the supercharge of her being fading and returning to normal.

"I'm so lucky!" she mumbled to herself when Harry tightened his hold on her, laughing.

"You!?" he asked as if she had lost her mind without opening his eyes he could see her everything within his mind. "No My Ginny! I'm the lucky one!"

"Luna will never believe where we were. What we did there. Oh goddess, Harry, I wouldn't be able to describe it!" she said with a content smile. "But you know us girls, we have to brag! Well Twilight does anyway! I swear talk about embarrassing telling her about every naughty lesbian thing we've done together!"

Harry laughed loudly while stroking her hair. "Hey, I-well I as me have no control over what I do as her. Well kind of because I am her, but she-well I tend to think somewhat differently when I'm-well-me!"

"Harry!" she complained giggling. "Do you like being confusing!?"

"Eh, it can be fun!" he replied while she laughingly poked him in the chest, and he caught her off guard by capturing her lips in his before pulling back. "Well this is it I guess. No more super weirdness, right?"

"Harry, you're always going to be super-weird," she corrected jokingly but he couldn't deny it. "But that's one of the things I love about you most!"

"I see-and you don't love my awesome sexual powers!?" he asked as he snaked his right hand down Ginny's back and squeezed her tight little arse.

"Well, there is that too!" she agreed cheekily as her hand slid down to grab his penis, filling her hand with it while it was still soft but she smirked as she felt it twitch; it was a good feeling to have some power over him after all.

However, they paused as there was a knock on the door. "Its Luna!" Harry said without any though. He had sensed her approach but didn't think much on it until then. "She seems to be agitated about something!"

"Hang on, Luna!" Ginny called out while stroking Harry's semi flaccid penis for a moment, which he got her back by stroking her tight little butthole. "We just need to get dressed!" she added as she had opened her eyes, smirking as Harry, but his eyes remained closed.

"How do you, smirk so cute?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Its just a gift I guess-!" she said then stopped, pouting. "Goddess, Harry, you can see with your eyes closed!"

"What can I say?" he asked, shrugging impishly as he opened his lightly glowing emerald coloured eyes."Sometimes we see clearer with our eyes closed shut!"

"Well you might!" she replied as she stretched out and slid from the bed, and Harry's arms, knocking the covers to the floor and wiggling her tongue before she looked around for her dressing robe and founded floating by the window where time seemed to be out of whack, but as soon as she grabbed it, it fell. She looked to Harry and he shrugged as she pulled on her gown and tied the belt this time while Harry slid off the bed and pulled on some fresh black boxer shorts that were now a little tighter on him, bulging out, so she wasn't going to complain.

Ginny walked to the door while Harry was pulling on a pair of beige cargo trousers, but he hadn't even done the button up when Ginny opened their bedroom door and let the blonde girl in. Luna wasn't much better dressed than them, wearing her pink short-short PJ's, and got lost staring at Harry's top half before starling as Ginny playfully poked her nose.

Shaking her head clear Luna looked back at Ginny and waved a piece of parchment in her face, worry now etching her pretty face. "A freaking phoenix just brought me this. It was addressed to Harry at first, but then it had my name on it. Whatever your doing to stop mail deliveries has to be done over our safe houses. If it weren't for the wards stopping humans trespassing, they could use the bloody bird. I can't believe Fawkes went back to that loon!"

"Okay, what's it about!?" Harry asked as he forgot about his button, or belt and walked over topless. "Though, that does explain that weird flash of energy I detected a few minutes ago. I wasn't going to say anything until I checked it out as it didn't seem dangerous!"

"He wants to meet with you on neutral ground!" she said handing him the letter so he could read it for himself. "And alone! He-he. I can't believe this isn't some kind of trap. It says he's willing to hand over Severus Snape as a peace offering!"

"That bastard wouldn't hand over Snape!" Harry muttered while he read before a smirk lined his lips. "Hmm... Saturday, huh, interesting! that;s the day Voldemort plans on taking Hogwarts!"

"Its also the day, Dumbledore plans on taking, Hogwarts!" Ginny said in surprise.

"Crafty bastard!" Harry said laughingly. "He knows we know-or at the least suspects. He doesn't want me getting in the way of taking the school. But I'm guessing he knows that Voldemort plans on taking the school too, so he's going to try getting to it first. He wants to keep us occupied-or should I say more importantly, me! Fine by me! I'll just beat him up a little and we can lock the old bastard up and drug him to sleep until we've found his last horcrux... maybe truth potion will work, or something-more!"

"C-can we do that?" Luna asked in surprise while he shrugged and nodded. "T-then. If that works for Dumbledore, we could just capture Voldemort too!"

Harry frowned in thought. "T-that is a good idea? Why the hell don't we just lock them up, put them to sleep, and-and!"

"Vanquish their minions and find their horcrux!" Luna added in excitedly.

Ginny smiled widely. "Then slit their fucking throats while they're asleep!"

"Fuck the Gringotts plan. Lets put that on the back burner-!" Harry said before pausing and throwing his head back and laughing as an even better idea came to mind, and when he told the girls they could only stare at him in awe before they were smiling widely with him and giggling. "Oh yes... they won't know what hit them!"

"Then its settled!" Luna said with a triumphant nod while turning to leave, "good night, Harry, Ginny," she said smiling back at them as she went to open the door only for Ginny to grab her hand, stopping her.

"Or you could stay!" Ginny startled her but Harry already saw her choice. "I don't mind sharing for the night. You can't stay a virgin forever, Luna. And trust me," she smirked at her best friend. "Harry will ruin you for anyone else!" she said as she pulled the surprised girl into her arms and kissed her lips, but Luna didn't even hesitate in kissing back, and Harry gulped as it was too hot and snuck up behind the blonde grabbing her perky little arse and squeezing tight, amused as Luna gasped out with wide eyes, pulling from Ginny's lips while Ginny did the same as the world dissolved around them with chiming bells.

Luna and Ginny exploded into nothingness, entwined through and around each other, one yet separate while Harry pulled them into him and kissed them each in turn. Their hearts had stopped beating and their skin was cold and dead, their eyes blank and lifeless while they were warm soft, fresh and supple, every pour of their existence hyper aware of every detail of the world, of each others every thought, past, present, and future. They were outside of reality with huge golden cogs of varying sizes surrounding them, and Luna was sucking Harry's rock hard penis as they were floating, standing or kneeling on nothing, floating in the dark spaces between existence.

Ginny was teaching Luna how to do the perfect job, her words not from her lips or tongue but echoing within Luna's soul, exciting her as they all float clothes-less, their items flung through time floating into the void of empty space. Ginny's fingers rubbing over Luna's cute little puss while it leaked like a fountain, coating time with its fresh innocence.

The blonde girls jaw ached with every moment but it felt better than everything as it was forced to near breaking point as he pumped away within her mouth coating her throat with his creation, drinking all she could, gorging in a forbidden gluttony.

Luna's soul screamed through out space as the ticking increased the chimes grow louder while Harry was tearing her open as he ploughed her while she was lying on her back with Harry on top of her and lying on Ginny while her best friend cuddled her from behind, squeezing her smaller boobs, pinching her rock hard nipples so hard that her hands slid, morphing into her chest to hold her heart in an burning, tearing, cutting pleasure, better than any drug or potion, but worse than any torture. She could feel Ginny in her body while Harry made her feel beyond the universe, Ginny made that more, more beyond, beyond the universes.

Ginny's lower half melded and formed, becoming one with her, they got tighter together as they were being loved as one, together, two souls, one being. Ginny started sucking on her ears as they screamed and begged for more, resonating, voiceless, and whole.

That morning Luna had cleaned up and dressed, really, really sore, and still not quite sure what-or how Harry could do that to them. She had more than made love to her friends. She knew she would never feel so complete but with them. She wanted to feel Ginny holding her heart in her hands again, to share one vagina for Harry to use, to stop thinking like that while making breakfast for the kids as she looked them over at the breakfast bar through her dark glasses.

She couldn't see properly. The world glowed with so much energy that she actually had her eyes closed and she could see better than ever. Harry and Ginny did say it would fade away, and Ginny said not to expect such a treat every time, which made her realise that Ginny wouldn't mind letting her share their bed in the future, or time, or whatever that place was. Luna was quite certain that Harry had ruined her because there was no way any normal human mage or otherwise could do anything like that to her.

But Luna shook away those thoughts for now as she went to serve breakfast to the children smiling at them each in turn as their adorable little souls brightened throughout their bodies. She wasn't going to change her morning routine of making sure the little-ens get their breakfast because that makes her happy to see them smiling in the morning. Just because. Just because they have new plans to make doesn't mean she'll let her little monsters go hungry until one of the lazies get up to make breakfast.

However, she paused in her inner monologue with the cereal trolley as she looked down at the large table to see the kids already eating a proper cooked breakfast of sausage, scrambled egg, beans, and toast. She frowned as she certainly didn't cook that. She wasn't very good in the kitchen, and it looked and smelt very well made.

"Oh, morning, Luna!" Harry greeted her as he was fully dressed and sitting with the kids feeding a four year old girl as she happily sat on his lap, giggling. "Sorry, I'm normally too busy to make breakfast, but I made some time this morning!" Harry said cheerfully while turning back to the girl and the 'choo-choo' train crashed into her mouth while she giggled and mumbled with her mouth full about being too old for the 'choo-choo' train but loving it anyway.

Well that explained where Harry had disappeared to when she woke up naked in Ginny's arms. Ginny was pretty bad for getting up early if she didn't have too. Luna could remember all the times she was almost late for class, so it was easy to slide out of her arms to get the children's cereal ready.

"Umm... good morning Harry!" she said with a smile as she watched in awe as he glowed so bright with power, yet she could see him clearer than the children, but she could also see something strange. Their spirits, they all leaned towards him. "Umm... that's okay," she said in surprise as she didn't think of boys as being really good cooks, so chose to take the empty seat next to a small boy and grab herself a plate and scoop on some egg and toast for herself with some plumb tomatoes and sausage while he smiled at her.

"Eat up, there's plenty!" Harry said as he took his attention back to the small girl.

Luna blushed as she watched him, her mind flashing with images, her heart pounding like drums in her chest, her cheeks staining red, she couldn't help herself, she had been worse with Ginny as she and-well they had both been naked in bed together when she woke up.

Life was good, she reckoned. For now at least, but if their new plan panned out, this war could be over a lot faster than expected. She started as she tried some scrambled egg and almost melted as the pleasure melted on her tongue.

"Yep, boys a genius in the kitchen!" Perenelle Flamel startled her as she was enjoying her egg so much she didn't notice that the woman had entered the breakfast hall and took a seat. She smiled as she saw a small boy struggling to cut his sausage and helped him out to his gratitude before collecting herself some breakfast."You would never have thought it, Harry Potter, wizard hero and chef!" she said laughing.

"Somebody's jealous of my mad cooking skills!" Harry playfully mocked.

"Well I wish I could cook like this," Luna said as she spooned some more egg into her mouth with a delightful moan. "I can't even make toast without burning it, and this place has pop-up toasters"

"Didn't notice!" Harry said sheepishly. "I just shoved them all on that subway conveyancer belt one with some warming charms on the other end for them to stay warm!"

"See, even knows what all the machines in the kitchen do!" Perenelle said with a shake of her head while Luna laughed.

"Hey Harry!" He was greeted by two red haired boys as they seemed to have raced each other down for breakfast. "Oh, wow, not just cereal, sweet!" George finished as they took seats. "Morning everyone!" they added as they realised they were being rude only greeting Harry.

"Don't see you eating with us normal fellows much!" Fred said.

Harry pointed to his eyes, amused. "Kind of normal now!" he said with a shrug as the small girl on his lap had had her fill and cuddled up tiredly to his tee shirt while he cuddled her subconsciously in return.

"Harry, your eyes are freaking glowing," George commented with a sad shake of his head.

"Oh, and we have to warn you, Charlie and Bill want to have a few words about you and Ginny!" Fred said with a sad nod.

George nodded sadly along with his brother. "They asked us to discretely ask you not to hurt them!" he said snickering.

"But apparently they have to be brave to protect Ginny's virtue or something like that," Fred finished while they both snickered while eating breakfast.

Harry sighed while rubbing his neck. "Well thanks for the heads up, I'll be sure to never be alone with them. I am never having that conversation. Don't they know they should worry about Ginny getting them, not me?"

"That's what we said!" George agreed.

Luna smiled as she watched the amusing banter going back and forth while the children watched and giggled or looked confused or tired still. This was her weird little-huge family and she wouldn't have it any other way. Life was good. It was worth living. It was worth the fighting and the heartache if only to have a few moments like this.

She opened her eyes as she sensed her, and looked over to the far side door as Ginny entered as the glowing had faded. Ginny walked in like a zombie, sleep in her eyes, not quite there, hair rumpled and her clothes thrown on haphazardly askew. But she did smile as Harry pointed to the table behind him where the coffee machine was. Luna didn't have a clue how to use the thing like some of the muggle-born's did but Ginny didn't seem to be all there and she was making herself a jumbo sized moccalaté, pulling things out of the cupboard, creams, chocolates, chocolate sprinkles, whipped cream.

A couple of minutes later and a few sips of her coffee and Ginny somehow looked immaculate, and perfect, having fixed her hair and gotten rid of the sleepy eyes, and straightened out her clothes.

"W-what kind of potion is that!" Fred and George both asked at the same time looking at the wonder machine in awe.

"You two are idiots!" Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Its just a muggle coffee machine, we have a smaller one back at home-I mean the Flamel's. A delicious moccalaté in the morning is a lovely treat!"

Luna grinned as the twins looked to the machine doubtfully before they got up to try making their own with Ginny giving them instruction while laughing when they did something wrong while Harry teased them with the help of the children. They were a mess by the time they managed to figure out how to use the machine when more people arrived for breakfast, and the twins ended up getting chewed out by an annoyed young woman who had to clean up their mess before she could make her own coffee.

Yes, Luna thought as the twins were begging the young muggle born not to kill them, and quickly drawing their wands to clean up their mess.

Life was very good.

 **Authors Note:** **Next up I'll be uploading the rewritten version of Harry gaining his fire, which is new to . Its a bit darker and I believe all around more fun, but I'll let you tell me what you think when I upload it.**

 **Remember to follow my Twitter and Subscribe to my YouTube Channels. Links are on my profile.**


	22. Impossible Awakening (HP)

**Impossible Awakening**

It was one of those reoccurring days for one Harry James Potter where bored people would laugh at how boring his life had become in the past few weeks.

Number 4 Privet Drive sucked at the best of times; so, at the worst of those times Harry felt like a little murder couldn't hurt anyone. Well it would hurt his arsehole Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin, but they were deadbeat pricks so that didn't count.

Harry rubbed his brow as thinking seemed to hurt more than usual. And that was made worse that he couldn't think more on that. He had been through so much in the past that it was easier not to think. Not really. Or maybe something was just messed up inside his head.

Shouldn't he feel something more than the tedious boredom of lying back on his shitty camp bed in his tiny, dark, drab box room that the Dursley's – his bastard relations and guardians "graciously" allowed him.

Harry had watched that greasy bastard. That incompetent teacher. That. Severus Snape killed the Great White Wizard, Albus Dumbledore. Though, Harry felt that he cared. Harry was almost certain he didn't.

"Maybe I've hit my head one too many times?" Harry asked himself while groaning through his teeth as his head throbbed a little more and rubbing his brow did nothing.

He couldn't even make sense to himself. Harry was sure that if he told anyone – or spoke that he would be carted off to the nuthouse. Hopefully the muggle nuthouse as he was certain the magical equivalent were still a bunch of idiotic nut-bars – worse than the nut-bars. Harry had seen what little help Lockhart was getting, but then Harry realised the arsehole was an arsehole so why should anyone care!?

Harry couldn't even get a headache potion as his school of magic forbid him – or anyone living with non-magical people from using magic outside of school until they reached the age of majority in the Magical World.

You see, Harry Potter was a wizard. He had gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years now. It would be his seventh and final year come September first. However, Harry had never been that lucky or hopeful. He had a mission to complete and yet he wasn't sure how to do it or whether he cared all that much – caring hurt his head too much.

He wouldn't be seventeen for another two weeks, which was when Harry would hit the age of adulthood to the Magical World and he already felt like he had done more than any adult should have to.

It all started with Voldemort. That was Harry's arch-enemy. He had an arch-enemy. How crazy was that? It was made crazier that Voldemort became Harry's arch-enemy when he tried to kill him many years ago when Harry was just an infant unable to even pick up a wand – let alone defend himself.

Voldemort was obviously a mentally deranged fucking prick. Like what kind of mental disorder do you have to have to hear some fortune-reading loons propecy and be like:

"YES! I know how to live! Bwaaahaaahaaahaaa! I'll murder me some babies!"

Harry couldn't hold in the chuckle at the lunacy of his thoughts, but winced as his head throbbed with the rumble of his chest as he laughed, but it still took him a few laughing moments to calm down as he pictured the scene. In Harry's imagination all his Death Eaters were eagerly offering up their children as sacrifices and a couple were slaughtered before Voldemort thought about asking whether they were born at the end of July.

"That could be why there are so many birthdays during the winter," Harry suggested with a crazed grin as he lifted his glasses and wiped sweat from his eyes with his left sleeve before sliding his glasses back on his face.

But whatever happened, Harry didn't really know; he could only guess some crazy nonsense. All Harry did know was that, Voldemort's spell rebound and instead of killing Harry; it ripped Voldemort from his body where he would spend the next fourteen years trying to return. Unfortunately, the bastard snake-fetish "Dark Lord" of wizard kind was back, which put a target on Harry's back.

Harry had mildly considered putting out a HIT on Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters. Unfortunately, those kinds of thoughts seemed to... Harry wasn't really sure. Amuse him? Well, of course. That was it. They slipped eagerly out of his head and kind of hurt to try and keep hold of.

That was strange. Harry frowned. Those slippery thoughts weren't so slippery any more, but his head felt like it had a herd of elephants trespassing on zombie grounds.

What Harry planned on doing about it was – Voldemort? His headache? The fact his throat might as well be on fire? Well damn if he knew. He would do what he always did. Which was wing it and hope for the best, and that was just for Voldemort. It had worked out quite well so far. Well, Harry was still alive, so that was something, even though some of his mistakes had cost lives.

Were they Harry's mistakes? He wasn't sure. The more Harry thought about it the more his head felt like it was splitting open. But now. This was different. He didn't think there was a magic that could help Harry through this.

Harry remembered feeling this before – many times. He usually shook it off because it hurt so much, but now. Harry didn't care about the pain. He didn't want to let it win; even though the couple of paracetamol he took weren't working. Before he would have forgotten until that moment happened where he thought things through.

This was Harry's life. Uncertainty. But he had always been certain that he was in control of his own existence.

"Lies!" Harry whispered the word while gritting his teeth and crying out in pain; burning tears steaming down his cheeks.

Harry's breathing became hard and painful. It was like Harry had fire clogging his lungs. Harry was finding it hard to catch his breath. His rounded glasses shattered over his eyes with the pieces of glass flying away.

The temperature of the room wavered with heat. The paint started peeling from the walls, searing and tearing at the plaster underneath.

Harry sat up fast as the bedding under him, and the cheap thin mattress exploded into flames. Harry cried out in a panic as his clothes went up next, but something was wrong.

Apart from the flames?

His skin wasn't cooking.

Harry jumped and turned as the bedroom window exploded open with the pressure of the heat. It sent shattered glass all over the room. He could only be thankful that his owl, Hedwig was out hunting as the flames of reds, yellows, and oranges blazed up around the room, melting her cage to a slag of old metal.

Holding his hands out in front of his face Harry stared in awe. His eyesight no longer a problem as the frames of his glasses melted down his face, dripping off his brow and nose.

Harry quickly wiped away the dripping metal as he moved, sitting up on his knees on the bed while it was slowly sinking as the metal liquefied and the wooden floorboards burned to charcoal.

Standing up in a panic, Harry almost fell as one end of the bed sank into the floor. However, he regained his balance and looked around for something to help him. But he could barely see through the flames consuming his room – and maybe consuming the house.

The flames were getting hotter. Harry could feel the warmth. It was making him sweat even though it was not burning him the way it should. The rush and roar of the flames reached Harry's ears while he watched the fire flickering into an azure blue and white.

Looking down at himself, Harry was completely nude. He expected to see blistering, burning flesh and hair. But no. Harry was fine. It didn't dawn on him that the flames weren't sticking to him like they were everything else, which was why he could see himself.

Harry looked around frantically. He had to find his wand. Where was it? Harry didn't look long. He knew that it was nothing but kindling at this point.

Startling as he heard a loud bang, Harry turned to see the tiny wooden wardrobe collapse. It had a mirror on the inside of the door. The mirror was scratched and covered in stickers from when it belonged to Harry's arsehole Cousin, but there was enough reflective surface to just see a glimpse through the blue-white flames.

Harry staggered back as he saw himself clearly. The fire seemed to part for that moment.

Grabbing the wall for support, Harry almost fell through the crumbling brick. His eyes. His emerald green eyes. They were different. Now they were like blue flames with a light burning behind them, lit up with power. He even looked a little taller, and he was no longer scrawny.

Harry had somehow gained some muscle girth. He was lean and strong looking. His raven black hair had streaks of live-cobalt through it. Short and neat waves, quaffing to the front and shorter at the backs and sides.

Everything of Harry seemed to have increased. He grabbed at his head and cried as it throbbed again once the mirror had finally melted into a puddle of glass and metal.

The flames only burst out, pushing against the walls with burning forced while Harry cried. Withering, Harry fell to his knees when one side of the floor crumbled and collapsed.

Harry dropped through with all his burning possessions. But he couldn't think about them as the flames ate the whole house. He could hear the faint screams and cries, but he couldn't have cared less. At least Harry knew they weren't the screams of the innocent. Harry could live with having killed the Dursley's.

Struggling to his feet, Harry was feeling sick and dizzy; his head hurt like he had a band playing heavy metal in his skull. Harry coughed up some dust and struggled to find a way out.

Harry didn't plan on ever accidentality killing himself. Harry stumbled and staggered while he could feel tears evaporating before they could even form in his eyes. His bare feet stumbling for a microsecond on small objects before his flames disintegrated or melted obstacles.

"Where the hell am I!?" Harry demanded as he pulled a door open.

Harry could barely see but he was sure that was the kitchen door. But no. Harry opened the door that led to the cupboard under the stairs. He hated that cupboard. It brought him so much pain.

 _Memories he could do without._

The whole house shook as something exploded. Harry was thrown to the rubble strewn floor, just catching himself before he smacked his head on the charred and burning coffee table.

Harry watched from the floor as the flames blazed from blue back to yellows, oranges, and reds.

Harry felt exhaustion suddenly overwhelm him. Harry felt the need to close his eyes. But he shook that off as he pushed himself up to his knees, panting for breath that was hard to get as the fire tore away Harry's much needed oxygen.

"Wake up!"

Harry was startled as he drifted again. Only this time he heard a cold commanding voice from all around him. That voice echoed in his ears. But he was alone apart from the fire.

He knew he needed to leave – before his magic gave out on him and he was burned alive.

But Harry only managed to lean up against a broken wall. Harry felt like sound had disappeared to the background of reality. He couldn't go on. Maybe he should die. But. He didn't want to die. Harry was too stubborn to die.

Harry's head pounded as he thought and fought. He grabbed at his head feeling like he was going crazy – fighting a lost battle.

"Don't give up!"

It was that voice again. Cold. This time it was angry too. Harry knew he must have lost his mind. He was going to die, and he was going to die, crazy.

"Don't let them win! Never surrender. Never bow. Never die. We are more."

Those bold powerful words swept over Harry and he forgot about the pain in his head as he looked up. Blue embers of flames lashed up in front of him flashing and sparking like a multitude of tiny fairies building the azure shape of a reflection of Harry in the flames.

"You gave up the girl," the flames spoke angrily.

Harry flinched as his mind thought about her. His girlfriend – his ex-girlfriend. Ginny. Harry's head throbbed slightly while thinking about her as his chest squeezed and contracted. He felt sick. He regretted breaking up with her. They hadn't even done "it" before and he was going to probably die soon.

How sad was that?

"Shouldn't I have…?"

The flames startled Harry as they roared out laughing. "That is more like us. The us we should have been. Dumbledore died. He is finally gone. We were set free to be who we choose to be.

"You are breaking this bastard's spells!" The flames roared. "We shall awaken. We shall destroy Voldemort. We shall fuck Ginny… make love to her for hours on end," it said laughingly before it paused. "And maybe some of her friends…" it added as an afterthought in such a nonchalant and less impressive voice Harry had to hold back his laugh.

"W-what the hell are you?" Harry demanded shakily as he ignored the perverseness of his flames, and his sense of humour.

He didn't know how he knew. But Harry did. The blue flame thing.

"You're my Fire." Harry answered his own question as his head cleared in an instant – no longer aching or throbbing.

Harry's head was no longer hurting. His mind had never felt so clear before. Harry could see clearly through the fire as it froze in place while the blue form melted away. After all the blue flaming thing was only an aspect of Harry's subconscious.

"I guess I should go," Harry said to himself.

He wiped sweat from his brow and walked through the frozen flames to a door the other side of a toasted couch. The flames still felt hot but they just – they didn't burn any more as they licked at him and everything around him.

Harry pulled on the door to the kitchen, and it burst into dust and splinters. Harry staggered with the weight and then loss of weight while trying to keep from passing out. Harry wasn't sure how long he could keep himself awake for, but he knew the fire would kill him if he lost consciousness.

The kitchen was a mess and one wall was blown out letting in a refreshing breeze. Harry chuckled slightly as he managed with great effort to slip through a gap in the wall and drag himself into the garden.

It took Harry collapsing to the grass to signal the fire to continue eating the house while the sun was setting overhead.

Harry lay naked on his back and laughed. He had never felt so exhausted in his life.

But, Harry had never known how much he used to sleep. He had never felt so free.

"Harry Potter, Sir!"

Harry had been drifting off to sleep when he was startled back to full wakefulness. He looked to his left.

"Dobby?" Harry croaked out tiredly and surprised. The House-elf looked at Harry in worry as he studied him.

The Elf didn't look very clean. He was wearing a Hogwarts tea towel like a toga. It was a little dirty but presentable. Harry hadn't seen the small creature in a few years so this came as a surprise to Harry.

Dobby was squeezing his long flappy ears while huge tears ran down his dark eyes, dripping off his long thin nose.

"Where are your hats?" Harry found himself asking. Harry couldn't think of anything else right then, so that would have to do. He was curious, as Dobby loved to make clothes and he was quite good with knitting hats and socks and normally wore a stack of them.

"D-Dobby was tricked," Dobby said quietly. "Dobby found terrible secret," the elf whispered while tugging his ears further. "Tried to tell Harry Potter, Sir… forced to be Hogwarts Elf and ordered never to see the Great Harry Potter, Sir again. But magic has broken – he is dead."

Harry chuckled humourlessly. "You want to work for me?" he asked breathlessly. "You can do whatever you want, clothes lore, forget about it, all of those stupid lore's; I'll let you be free of them all... you know... as long as you're not an arsehole, I'll be golden."

"Oh yes, Harry Potter, Sir! I is not being arsehole!" The Elf sobbed as he threw himself on Harry's chest causing Harry to wince in pain rather than chuckle at hearing the elf cuss. "You are Greater than Dobby could have ever known."

"Yep, but you're hurting me," Harry winged out.

Dobby quickly got up to his long feet looking terribly guilty. "I'm sorry, Great Harry Pot-."

Harry sat up and put up a hand to signal silence. "Don't worry about it, buddy," Harry said breathlessly. "Just – can you get me out of here – and what about Winky. I know you wont want to leave her. Does she want a job too?"

"Oh yes, thank you, Great Harry Potter, Sir," Dobby said quickly nodding with his ears flopping on his head.

"And you can apparate me out of here?" Harry asked. "I'm much exhausted to apparate without risking losing a limb or too. And I need some clothes – and somewhere to stay – but I think somewhere away from people right now would be best – I think I know where we could go – if we can find them."

"Yes, Sir!" Dobby said seriously as he carefully took Harry's arm and hand and in a crack of sound they disappeared before Harry had a chance to tell Dobby where he wanted to go.

It was quick thinking for Dobby that he chose to wait for a destination elsewhere and take Harry straight-away as he sensed them coming. Dobby didn't want them to bother his knew master, so took the initiative.

"Oh Merlin…?" Hermione Granger gasped out as she apparated into the backyard of Harry Potter's house with several members of the Order of the Phoenix as the wards had collapsed – allowing them to get there – so close – fast.

"Shit, Hermione…" The lanky ginger boy (Ronald Weasley – her boyfriend) next to her decided that the burning house deserved some sturdier language.

"There's magic in the flames." Mad-Eye Moody growled out coldly as he clomped a little closer on his peg-leg. He was dressed in a large brown leather coat while the others wore their everyday robes like normal people – well, normal witches and wizards.

Moody's right eyes was attached to straps and span around crazily in his eye socket. He looked every which way; even through the back of his own skull.

"Potter's not here," Moody growled out.

"T-the Death Eaters?" Nymphadora Tonks said from behind. She sounded subdued and though she still looked nice her normally vibrant and bright hair was a dull and normal brown, and short, looking much too normal for a shape shifting young woman with her previous fun spirit.

"No Dark Mark," Moody said pointing to the sky. "But I suppose it still could have been. Potter's a sneaky one. Could have gotten away, so they wouldn't throw it without being certain they got him. Voldemort would have their heads for that with Potter."

"Or... maybe Potter could have caused this." They were interrupted by a large British-Jamaican Auror who also worked for the Order of the Phoenix. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Or what was left of the Order since Dumbledore's death.

"Harry doesn't know fire magic," Hermione said while scowling. "He barely knows how to conjure water."

"Well something happened to him, right?" Ron said. They all stared at him. "Well he's not here lying on the grass waiting for us to help him out," he added with an uncomfortable shrug.

"And the Muggles have started putting out the fire," Moody said as he used his magical eye to see the Fire Fighters with huge hoses the other side of the house. "We should get out of here before they see us."

"B-but we have to find Harry," Hermione said. This time she sounded a little concerned. "What if he was dazed and wandered off. He could be curled up battered and bleeding in a ditch somewhere? Harry is accident prone. He gets hurt so much that I don't think he's fought anyone without injury before."

"We should hurry so we can look for him," Tonks said quickly before looking up at the burning house, but Moody interrupted before she could ask.

"Only three bodies," Moody said quietly. "None of them him. If they burned any longer I wouldn't be able to tell."

"Let's go," Kingsley said.

The others nodded and a moment later they were gone.

At the Burrow the following day; the home of the Weasley's: a cute and slender crimson haired girl was moping around the house still wearing the clothes from the day before when she heard about Harry disappearing.

Ginny was worried sick and was paler than she ever had been. Her eyes were red from crying. She knew she should have fought him about his stupid noble breaking up with her to protect her bull-shit. Like any of the Death Eaters would care that they broke up?

Harry already didn't seem alright sometimes. He could sometimes do some neat magic and then he caouldn't get so many simple spells right. But she trusted to know that he could find his way; and if he didn't she would have to snog him onto the right path – or she could think of something else.

Ginny smiled a little and felt her cheeks light up.

"Please be okay," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Entering her private sanctum away from all the chaos of Harry going missing and Fleur and Bill's wedding. In other words, her bedroom, she felt a bit of relief.

However, Ginny was startled as something seemed off. She looked around in confusion. She couldn't quite put her mind on what felt off.

Ginny's bed was unmade and a mess. She had clothes on the floor. Gabrielle, Fleur's little sisters camp bed was to the other side neatly made except for the dirty laundry as Ginny found a fellow mess-maker. Ginny was pleased that she and Gabby got along so well and could have some fun together.

Ginny was thankful that Gabby roomed with her rather than Hermione. It was bad enough that the nagging nerd would have to stay the day and night before the wedding. Gabby was a great comfort to Ginny that night when she was so upset over Harry while Hermione would have been annoying.

Looking at her desk Ginny finally saw what was missing. Or she should say what shouldn't have been there.

Ginny closed and locked the door behind her as she sat at the chair by her desk and picked up the white piece of card with caution. The back was engraved with waved flames.

Flipping the post card, it was almost blank, except for a few words in azure blue ink: addressed to Ginny.

 _Ginny,_

 _I am The Impossible._

 _You are My Improbable._

 _-Harry_

 _xoxox_

Ginny felt tears prickling at her brown eyes as a wide grin spread to her lips and she laughed.

"My Impossible," Ginny whispered while holding the card close to her chest as her heart pounded against the inside of her ribs with a pain she loved to stomach.

 _For him._

 _For her Impossible._

 _ **Note:** This is an alternate version of the start of the previous story. I kind of like it quite a bit better. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Remember to subscribe, fave, follow, review; all of that jazz, and have a lovely day... or night... or evening... or summer... or... I could go on, but I sharn't._


	23. GHOST (HP-Danny Phantom)

**Warning Note:** This chapter does contain scenes of a sexual nature. Also, many of my regulars? may know of this story. It was a hard debate with myself that slogged this here. I should say that this was one of my first stories and I chose not to edit this or be tempted to change it as I go, and I don't want to do that. Therefore, as it is it will have grammatical errors and some minor spelling errors that I have tried to eliminate (well I sent the fic through a clean spellchecker). To new and old alike, please enjoy and I will have up its reworked version next.

 _Harry Potter is the Guardian Ghost of Hogwarts. Well that was the heroic butt kicking name he came up with when he became half dead. It gave him the power to break free after his godffathers death. And allowed him to follow some of his godffathers sage advice during the reading of the will. The world will never be the same again. It will be much more interesting. Multi-Pairing._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Fantasy/Supernatural - Chapters: 7 - Words: 18,775 - Reviews: 187 - Updated: 9/6/2016 - Published: 8/14/2008 - [Harry P., Fleur D., Gabrielle D., Astoria G.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Fifteen, nearing sixteen-years of age, Harry Potter only recently returned home from school. He walked lonely through the streets with no real destination. He had just had a huge argument with his uncle and has a huge sore purple bruise over his left eye to prove it. However, he ignored the pain as he walked, running his right hand through his messy black hair. His emerald green eyes' scanning the busy street; cars whizzing by and pedestrians avoiding him because of his baggy dirty clothes.

Harry wondered why Dumbledore sent him back here every year, especially since his godfather Sirius recently died. He felt like he has no control over his own life; maybe he never has. He could not remember truly making a decision for himself. He is sent to this place every year to suffer alone, friendless. He wondered why his friends never visited him or invited him to spend the day with them ever.

He thought if Dumbledore were just honest and straight forward with him from the beginning, many of the mistakes would have been avoided. His godfather would be alive, and he probably would not be considering suicide. Just one-step into the busy road and it would be all over. Just two words with his wand pointed at him and it would all end.

Harry sighed as he stopped walking and looked out into the road, watching the vehicles drive by. He is too afraid to even end his own life; sighing again, he turned to leave when something caught his attention on the other side of the road. A football rolled out in front of an open back truck carrying some kind of barrel drums. The trucks brakes screeched as a little girl of five or six ran out after the ball, Harry's' eyes widened in horror.

He did not even remember running but before he knew it, he was halfway towards the girl as she stopped in horror staring as the truck skidded to its side, tilted ready to fall. "My baby!" he heard a panicked woman scram as if miles away, time seemed to slow. Harry grabbed the girls arm and she screamed as he threw her off the road where she crashed to the path. Harry gulped as he turned towards the truck as it fell to its side, the barrels bursting open and a wave of red, green, blue and black gunk like liquid gushed him, splashing the raven-black haired boy, smashing him hard to the ground where he bounced several feet before stopping. The truck stopped less than a meter from where he landed.

Harry lay on his black, blood leaking into the foul smelling liquid, gasping for breath. He looked up dizzily to the sky, the world around him quiet. The clouds looked so peaceful, so beautiful; he barely registered people around him as a smile graced his blood soaked lips. He thought death might have been painful, but he felt at peace.

He lifted his right hand and arm, stretching towards the clouds, a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "I-I'll see-see," he coughed up blood barely hearing someone telling him to keep quiet, holding his hand telling him not to move. "I'll see you… soon mum, dad," he coughed again. "I-I'll be free," he whispered as bloody tears slowly streaked down his face, his smile still in place.

Harry's' arm then dropped to his side and he was gone.

Harry blinked in surprise as he stood staring at, well himself, dead. He saw his reflection in the chemical mess on the ground surprised, his hair, snow white and his eyes a glowing, florescent green. To his even greater surprise, he was wearing a tight black leather padded outfit, trousers, long-sleeved top, and boots with thin long coat undone hanging to his ankles with a high flexible collar, the coat waved eerily in the breeze.

He seemed to stand on the chemical puddle without interacting with it. He watched himself as people panicked around him; he guessed he died. "Am I really dead?" he asked himself as he then watched as paramedics rushed to the scene with portable resuscitation machine. They ripped away his baggy shirt and placed the pads on him, and he felt it and yelled out, but his body did not wake.

They shocked him again and the world went blank.

Harry groaned as his eyes slowly opened, somewhere nearby was a highly annoying beep. His eyes looked blearily around the room before focusing, he blinked in surprise, and he had hoped it was just a bad dream, but no, he was now in a hospital bed surrounded by machines with tubes running in and out of him.

He tried to breath and suddenly started chocking; he had some kind of tube down his throat. He panicked trying to remove it when somebody un-strapped it from his head pulling it out.

"Breathe, breathe," a woman's voice said as he gasped for breath, relaxing a bit he looked at her. She was a doctor, fairly young with white coat and a gentle smile with short brown hair and green eyes. "Well welcome back to the waken world," she greeted him.

"W-what the hell," he blinked, shaking his head clear and gave a small smile. "Err, thanks, I guess," he replied weakly, resting his head on the pillow.

"You had no ID, could I have a name?" she asked hopefully.

"Um, yeah… my names Harry… Harry Potter," he replied. "H-how long have I been out?" he asked.

"You're very lucky to be alive," she replied. "We had to pump that crap out of your system; you've been sleeping for two weeks… I am surprised at your recovery rate though."

"T-two weeks," he gasped out worriedly.

She nodded. "So who should we call? No one has come to claim you."

Harry laughed bitterly. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll find me soon, lets just hope the right arseholes find me before the wrong arseholes," he groaned as he adjusted his position.

"So you are a wizard," she replied bluntly.

Harry looked at her in surprised. "H-how'd you know?" he asked with a small pained wince.

She laughed. "My niece goes to Hogwarts," she replied with a grin. "So are you like, um, 'the' Harry Potter I've heard about?"

He rolled his eyes. "Who cares, and what do I have to do to get a do not resuscitate badge, I was looking forward to the peace."

The doctor frowned. "Don't talk like that," she reprimanded. "I'm sure your friends would miss you."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right… my godfather recently died and they send me off to those bastards. 'It's for your own safety'," he mocked. "'It doesn't matter if you go insane'." He rolled his eyes looking away.

"What do you mean?" she asked gently sitting next to him.

Harry laughed humourlessly. "Do you know my story?" he asked expectantly, he was not sure why he would tell anyone but thought he might feel better if he does.

"Um, yes… you survived a curse that should have killed you as a baby," she replied. "It also supposedly killed some dark wizard your kind are too afraid to even mention by name."

Harry laughed. "Voldemort," he laughed. "A stupid name, sounds like a cartoon bad guy to me," he chuckled amusedly. "Yeah, well that's the gist of the story," he agreed turning to her; he smirked. "However, while the wizards and witches, danced, partied and praised my name, the story continued. I was taken to my magic hating aunt and uncle. I spent the next nine years of my life living in a cupboard under the stairs, treated as a slave, beaten, starved, and friendless. See that's what people do with their heroes, they throw them away until they are needed. Apparently I'm safe while I'm there," he laughed bitterly, she looked horrified.

He just leaned back for a moment thinking. "See, I'm stuck… they'll never let me leave. They'll never leave me alone, they'll come, they'll find me, it's just a matter of who comes first, and to be honest I don't much care any more" Though he had to wonder why they have not already found him, maybe they have not found out he is gone yet. He hopped so.

He smiled at her sadly then grabbed his head screaming out in pain he bolted upright squeezing his eyes tight, the pain was near unbearable.

 **Flashback**

 _"Don't worry Harry," whispered a kind old woman to the young bruised four-year-old boy teary-eyed in the hospital bed next to her. "You'll never have to go back to them people again; I'll make sure nobody ever hurts you, I promise." Harry looked at the woman in holy gratitude with a small sad smile as he nodded._

 _Just then, they were interrupted as a kind, smiling elderly man walked in with twinkling blue eyes, long white hair, and beard. "Ah, Harry m'boy," the old man greeted with a smile pulling a stick from his pocket. "You'll be right as rain soon and I'll get you back to your relatives. You'll be safe with your family." Harry looked beyond panicked and the old woman stood angrily. The last thing Harry remembered was a green light. Then he woke up in his cupboard confused with aching muscles, he could not remember why his muscles would ache though._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Harry's' screaming ended abruptly and he gasped for breath, his eyes snapping open he saw his doctor hurriedly checking him over looking beyond worried. "I-its okay," he croaked out breathing heavily. "I've felt worse pain from this bastard scar," he lifted his fringe showing her. "I have this freaking connection to Voldemort, when he's near me or positively pissed it burns like the fires of hell. I've even gotten visions from him of what he's been doing."

"A-and that was a vision?" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "No, that was… something else," he replied hiding his anger as best he could.

She nodded, though could tell he was hiding something and it made him angry. "You have no guardians' right? Because we found something in our cat-scans that scar that you said connects you to Voldemort is cancerous if we don't remove it soon, in a few years it will kill you."

Harry blinked in surprise. "I have some kind of cursed cancer?" he asked in bewilderment.

She chuckled a little at that. "I guess so. We'll have to remove the whole scar and give you a skin graft."

"And you can just do that?" he asked hopefully.

She shrugged. "You have no guardians as far as we know and we have to act fast to save your life. You might get lucky and this connection thing might end with the surgery."

"D-do it," he begged. "Do it quickly, if Dumbledore finds me before you do he'll stop you, I know he will, please," he pleaded.

She nodded. "I've already put you down for surgery in two days, we weren't going to wait for you to wake, but I'll have you moved up to this afternoon. Oh, by the way my names Doctor Kathy Benton, I'll bend some rules and tell a few half truths to bump you up the list."

Harry nodded gratefully with a small smile as she exited his room. Sighing he leaned back against his pillow, he felt like ripping Dumbledore to pieces, well no more. Fuck, what the old bastard wants, he is not returning to his so called family. He thought for a moment, a small grin spreading across his lips, a vacation would be nice if he gets out of hospital soon.

It had been a week since Harry's operation, and he was relatively happy living in the hospital, no longer having a scar, well kind of, he just needed to get hold of a skin regeneration potion and no one would ever know about the skin graft. His head was wrapped in bandages and he no longer had all of the tubes in him, with the exception of his heart monitors, he was feeling great.

Harry wondered what was taking Dumbledore so long to find him and wondered whether the old goat even knew he was missing. He had had a few more awoken memories during the week bringing the total to five; five times the old bastard stole an opportunity to escape his hell. Some of the torture he remembers the Dursley's put him through were giving him nightmares and making him sick, he would like nothing more than to kill them.

He wondered whether he should perhaps go evil and rather than trying to conquer the magical world, he could crush it. His parents must be turning in their graves.

Apparently when hit by those chemicals he died seven bloody times. He remembered the first, it was the weirdest he saw his own body, as if he was a ghost but not quite. Sighing he climbed out of bed, thankful Doctor Benton got him some pyjamas rather than those horrid hospital gowns and pulled off the heart monitor pads. He carefully walked into the bathroom, pulled out his hose and took a look refreshing pee, shaking off he put it away, stretching.

He smiled as he looked at his messed up face, he looked like someone had dragged him through hell and back. Turning the sink taps on he washed his hands, smiling still into the mirror he was thankful his scar was gone, it no longer caused any irritation or bother at all. He guessed it really was a cancer curse of some kind.

However, what he wanted to know is why he could see himself that first time he died, why was he wearing those weird clothes. He also noted for some strange reason he is not as skinny as he used to be and had a bit more muscle mass. That really confused him; okay, he is eating correctly now but is not exercising. He wondered what was going on as he turned the taps off and dried his hands.

He thumped the wall in frustration and was about to turn away when he gasped looking back at the mirror. A silver circle of light surrounded the centre of his body just above his waste. He watched in amazement as the circle split into two, one going up his body and the other down, one disbursed at his feet the other his hair. His eyes were now florescent glowing green, his hair as white as freshly fallen snow; he wore that same black outfit from when he died.

"What the hell?" he asked himself in shock as he took a step back, he still looked terrible, he slipped falling back with a yelp, and he closed his eyes. The strangest thing though, he did not hit the ground. Opening his eyes he stared in shock, he was floating above the floor; he smiled lightly. Thinking, he concentrated and floated higher, a huge grin split his face as he landed lightly on his feet. "Okay, now that was cool, so I have some kind of special power after all…" he laughed. "It doesn't look like love to me," he chuckled. "So, can I do anything else?" he asked himself.

As if to answer his question he suddenly disappeared, however did not leave the room. "Invisibility," he laughed as he reappeared, and then disappeared again amusedly doing it several times before appearing with a huge grin. "Got to be ghost powers, the creepy glowing green eyes are a 'dead' giveaway," he chuckled at his pun as he reached out hopefully and felt the wall, concentrating his hand and arm phased through before pulling it back.

"Brilliant," he almost yelled. "I can walk through the girls bathroom while invisible," he giggled evilly clenching his fists he started, florescent green orbs of energy surrounded his fists, he pointed his right fist to the floor in the corner and it fired gently, cracking the tile. He grinned as the glowing energy around his other fist faded away. "Now that is cool, I wonder what else I'll be able to do?" he asked himself in wonder, thinking.

"Harry," called Doctor Benton from outside the bathroom door spoiling his fun.

"Err, be right out!" he called flushing the chain, taking a deep breath he smirked as the silver light circles went up and down his body and he was once again barefoot in his pyjamas, his hair black and his eyes normal emerald green. He sighed as he walked out of the bathroom with a smile to see his doctor.

"Um, Harry," she said pointing to two owls on his beds headboard.

Harry frowned. "I don't think they've noticed I'm not there," he said as he pulled the first letter off and read it as the owl flew away out the window. "It's from Gringotts wizarding bank about my godfathers will," he said, surprised. He took the other letter and the owl just flew off. "And this ones from Dumbledore telling me it's not safe to go to Gringotts and to stay at home safe," he frowned. "I think they haven't noticed I'm gone," he laughed amusedly.

"So what do you plan on doing?" she asked quite amused at how happy he is that they have not noticed him gone.

"Well, the will reading is today in a few hours, I don't think I'll ever hear the full thing unless I go," he replied reasonably. "Can I be released today, I need to go."

Doctor Benton nodded with a smile. "Go have a long shower, I'll go see about getting you some respectable clothes, then I'll re-bandage your head."

Harry nodded with a smile. "Thanks Doc," he chuckled as he headed back into the bathroom closing and locking the door. Doctor Benton chuckled amused, she was going to miss having him around, she prayed for him as she left the room, prayed some deity would give the kid a break.

Three hours later Harry; clean bandage around his head, looking, and feeling good. He wore black trousers and shoes with a white shirt and black tie with black jacket, and it actually all fit perfectly. A goblin escorted him into a large room with plenty of people he knew, a little surprised.

"If you'll wait here Mr. Potter," the goblin bowed and left the room. Harry shrugged as he looked around at everyone, noting his or her shock to see him. He noted Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, Ginny was sitting with her parents, and Lupin.

He grinned. "Hey guys," he said waving at them all. "What are you lot doing here?"

"No the question is what are you doing here, Harry?" asked Dumbledore looking quite angry.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I got this letter telling me to come hear Sirius's will reading."

"Well Harry," he replied standing. "I think it will be best to take you home where you'll be safe."

"I don't, so sit down and don't talk to me," he replied with a glare.

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore frowning while the others gasped. "You are not…"

"Say what you like," he interrupted grounding his teeth angrily. "I'm here to hear my godfathers will, you're not my grandfather so stop disrespecting my family. I shall not return to those bastards and you can't make me, 'again'," he spat the last word in disgust.

Dumbledore was about to replied when Hermione interrupted. "Harry what happened to your head?" she asked worriedly rushing over to check on him.

He shrugged. "Saved a little girl from getting hit by a truck, got hit myself. I've spent two weeks in a comma and another week in hospital recovering, not that any of you bothered visiting me."

"You were in hospital," gasped Remus looking horrified as he rushed over. "We didn't know are you doing okay, should you have left so soon?"

"But what were you doing out of your home," interrupted Dumbledore.

"I'm fifteen nearly sixteen for fucks sake, I'll go out if I want, or do you expect me to elevate my boredom by hanging out with bastard people who hate me?" he retorted angrily.

"Mr. Potter there is no need for bad language," the old man reprimanded.

Harry just glared and turned away ignoring him. "Remus I heard this lawyers good?" he asked. "The goblins even respect him, I thought he might have actually been a goblin but apparently he's not, only the reader is."

"I think he's quite good," the werewolf agreed nervously.

"Good, because I need a good one," he replied as he just slumped down next to Ginny and her parents. "Hey, Gin, did you get a letter too?"

She shook her head nervously. "No, I was forced to come with mum and dad."

"Err, why do, you need a lawyer, Harry?" interrupted Dumbledore nervously.

Harry just turned to him and glared. "I'm suing you," was all he replied as everyone gasped, turning back to Ginny's shocked face he grinned. "So, Gin, err you don't mind if I call you Gin do you Gin?" he asked, she just shock her head trying not to laugh. "Good, Gin, I wonder what gin tastes like?" he asked making her blush brightly. "I bet she could get me smashed," he smirked amusedly and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Err, Mr. Potter why are you suing me?" asked the old man interrupting again.

Harry looked at him glaring again when a voice interrupted. "Mr. Potter I advice you not to answer that." Looking at the door a man with dark red greying hair stood wearing black business robes with a goblin holding many papers. "We can speak after the hearing," he said as he led the goblin forward and sat at the front while the goblin stood on a pedestal. Dumbledore, Hermione, and Remus reclaimed their seats. "Okay, my names Mark Styles, I am Mr. Blacks lawyer, and this is Goldback the reader of his will." He nodded for the goblin to begin.

Goldback nodded and pulled some parchment before him. "I am the reader of the will," he declared. "I shall read it as it is written… I Sirius Orion Black in sound mind do hereby say hi to everyone at the reading of my will, 'hi'. Okay I know you lot don't want to hear the normal boring crap so I'll get straight to the point. To begin, I'm giving Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger one million Galleons each for being such good friends to Harry. I'm giving Remus Lupin five million Galleons because lets face it the old bastard could do with some clean clothes.

Remus blushed while Hermione and Ron sat wide-eyed as the goblin continued. "Okay, I'm leaving Arthur and Molly Weasley ten million Galleons for taking such good care of Harry." The Weasley parents both looked beyond shocked to Harry's amusement.

"Now Harry," he continued. "I know what you want Harry," he said and the goblin then walked over to Harry and handed him some forms and a self inking quill, everyone watched curiously as he read, a huge smile on his lips as he signed the paper glowing white. The goblin smirked as he took a copy and returned to the podium. "Congrats Harry, mate you're now emancipated, I'm laughing evilly as I write this, thinking of you Albus."

Dumbledore stood up looking very angry. "I can't allow this," he declared.

"I'm afraid it's too late now Mr. Dumbledore," interrupted Mark smugly. "So I suggest you sit and listen to the rest of the will or I'll have to ask you to leave." Dumbledore grumbled and regained his seat.

"Well anyway," the goblin continued. "Harry, I have a few words of wisdom before I tell you I leave the rest of my money, properties, and crap to you. I think you should perhaps go fuck a few hotties senseless, prank everyone and anyone any chance you get, and then fuck a few more hotties Rule Hogwarts mate, and of course fuck a few more hotties… you're famous remember, what hotty won't want 'the' Harry Potter to fuck their brains out. Fuck em, fuck em, fuck em, fuck all the schools hotties" The goblin paused because Harry, Ron, Remus, and Ginny had burst into tears of laughter; everyone else looked beyond embarrassed except the amused lawyer and goblin.

Harry glimpsed Ginny while laughing and noticed her look at him. "Don't worry Gin," he laughed. "You're definitely a hotty." That got Ron to stop laughing but Harry and Ginny laughed harder.

They soon calmed down and the goblin continued. "Well Harry, you get everything else, Grimauld Place included so it's now your decision whether or not you want the Order to continue using it. In addition, since you're a legal adult now you can use magic out of school and can claim the rest of your inheritance from your mum and dad, enjoy the rest of your life mate, and don't forget to fuck all of those hotties."

Harry smirked chuckling evilly he looked at Dumbledore and the old man gulped. "Grimauld Place belongs to me," he commented amusedly.

"You're not going to kick the Order out are you, Harry?" asked Hermione looking quite worried.

Harry shrugged. "I might do, unless the Order wants to start paying rent they can get out."

"What, you can't be serious, Harry," panicked the old man.

"No, he's gone and left me the house, but I do want rent," he replied smirking.

"But where will the Order go?" asked a worried Molly.

"Dunno, don't care," he shrugged. "Maybe you'll let all those losers use your house," he suggested.

"I'm not letting them in my house," she retorted defensively.

"But Harry," interrupted Hermione. "We were hiding there," she wined.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking. "Well you and Ginny can come stay with me, you heard Sirius," he giggled. "I have some hotties to fuck," he laughed as Hermione and Ginny blushed brightly.

"Harry Potter," reprimanded Mrs. Weasley. "You shall be doing no such thing, just because Sirius is a pervert does not mean you have to be!"

"Yeah," agreed Ron angrily. "Stay away from my sister!"

Harry laughed shaking his head in amusement. "Chill out man, where's ya funny 'bone' gone," he snickered.

"Well Harry, h-how much rent do you want?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Hmm," he thought about it. "Give me the head boy badge and dorm, all of the privileges with none of the responsibility and the house is yours to use until I finish school, then we can come to other arrangements." Harry glanced the lawyer to see he was silently laughing.

"Harry he can't do that," interrupted Hermione.

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal," agreed the old man ignoring the whiny girl.

"Good," he smirked standing up. "Well, Mr Styles, I believe we have some business."

Mark smirked. "In deed I believe we do Mr. Potter," he agreed. "And please call me Mark."

Harry nodded. "And just Harry will do," he agreed as his new lawyer led him out of the room.

"Professor?" asked Hermione looking at Dumbledore. "Why would Harry want to sue you?"

Dumbledore started sweating as many answers started running pampered through his head. "I, err don't know," he lied.

Harry sat in Marks office at his desk, Mark the other side with quill and parchment for the ready. "Well Harry what charges do you wish to bring Mr. Dumbledore up on?"

"He kidnapped me from Godric's Hollow," he began. "He had not taken me to a qualified medical professional after taking such a curse, and then he gave me to magic hating muggles. I was recently in an accident where I almost died saving a little girl and my accident broke many memory modifications preformed by Dumbledore because my uncle beat me into hospital and muggle social services were going to take me away from my aunt and uncles home. I'm guessing he also got them out of any kind of trouble. It was discovered recently by my doctor that the cursed scar that gave me a somewhat psychic connection to Voldemort was cancerous and would have ended up killing me in a few years."

Mark looked horrified as he wrote. "And it isn't now?" he asked, disgusted.

"No, the doctors at the hospital removed it," he replied.

"Removed it?" he asked looking up. "You mean they cut it out?"

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see if I can find a skin regeneration potion to fix my scaring."

Mark smiled. "So you don't have the scar any more?"

"No, and I don't have the connection either," he agreed. "Do I have a case against Dumbledore?"

Mark nodded. "If you are willing to show these memories in court it will be easy, since you're only sixteen and there are many memories they will be perfectly admissible. So, what do you want from him? Money? Because you have plenty of that."

"No, I want to humiliate him," he replied. "I want to show all those Dumbledore worshippers his true colours… I want to crush him."

"Yes, I think that is a certainty," he chuckled. "Do you want to go after anyone else while you're at it?"

Harry thought for a moment before smirking, Mark really liked the kid he was going to get a lot of publicity from such a high profile case as Harry Potter vs. Albus Dumbledore and wondered who was next.

"Yes, Dolores Jane Umbridge, ex-defence teacher," he said matter of factually. "She punished students at school by making them write lines using a blood quill."

Marks' eyes widened in horror and rage. "That bitch, I've wanted a crack at her for a while, anything else?"

Harry nodded. "She ran the school almost as if it's a prisoner of war camp," he agreed. "She had given bullies and death nibblers powers to do almost as much as teachers and made literally thousands of new laws or decrees to stop us doing anything fun. In fact, if more than three people were walking the corridors together she considered us a threat and we went into detention."

Mark nodded scribbling angrily. "Who else?"

"Minister Fudge and the Daily Prophet for Slander," he replied, Mark nodded remembering the horrid things the minister said to discredit Harry. "I want to own the daily prophet and I want Fudge broke; Fudge has only ever cared about money so I want him left without none and on the streets. He countersigned all of Umbridge's laws and decrees, I don't care whether we have to sue Fudge on behalf of others as well I just want him broke."

"Anyone else," agreed Mark nodded that he will get what he wants.

"One more," Mark noted pure venom in his voice this time. "I am certain there are laws in the muggle world against murderers or terrorists working with children…"

"The magical world has the same laws," he agreed, he could see what Harry wanted and did not blame him.

"Then I want Severus Snape fired and thrown out of Hogwarts forever," he replied. "He's a useless bastard who doesn't teach us anything anyway, as far as I'm concerned he's another free death eater, just because he supposedly switched sides does not mean he should go free and get praised with a job at a school."

Mark nodded angrily. "I quite agreed with you there, I have studied muggle law as well as magic and the muggles would not have let him escape jail and would rather shoot him than let him teach children."

"Well I think that's everything for now," said Harry standing while Mark nodded.

"Yes I believe so," agreed Mark standing and offering his hand, Harry shook. "And thank you, I'm sure we'll rattle a few arseholes."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure we will," he agreed with a dark smirk before leaving to discuss a few things with the goblins.

An hour and thirty minuets later, Harry walked into number 4 Privet Drive invisible and walked up the stairs ignoring the voices from the kitchen he entered his old room, glad to find all of his things untouched. He packed everything then used his wand to shrink his trunk, pocketing it before leaving forever. He arrived not long after at Grimauld Place and just phased invisible through the door, he then stopped in surprise to see Draco Malfoy in his house.

The blonde prat was sneaking around, Harry regained visibility grinning evilly, and it was time for some payback. He pulled his wand out and hit Malfoy with ropes tying him and a gag silencing him. He crashed to the ground struggling. Harry walked slowly to the bleach blonde and smirked down at him. Malfoy looked up eyes wide with fear and horror.

Harry crouched down methodically, smirking evilly. "Hello, Draco," he whispered darkly. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "No don't answer that, you're hiding from Voldemort?" the fearful Malfoy flinched but nodded frantically. Harry let a soft yet creepy chuckle escape his lips, Malfoy shivered. "See, I'm sick and tired of being the good guy Malfoy. I've seen Dumbledore for what he is. He's just like Voldy except he does things differently, Voldy uses fear to control others, and Dumbledore uses love and compassion."

Harry smirked as he floated Draco and took him quietly up the stairs into the attic and tied him standing to a beam before sealing the room. "So Malfoy, you think you can do all of those horrible things to me at school and I'll let you hide from Voldemort in my house?" he flicked his wand and the gag popped out.

"Please, I-I'm sorry," the blonde boy begged.

"Shh," he replied placing two fingers on Malfoy's lips, glad his foe flinched. "I'm curious, Malfoy, I have a couple of questions and you have answers. Answer truthfully and I'll let you live, lie and I'll kill you, understand?" Malfoy gulped nodded fiercely. "Good, now let's begin with Snape," he hissed. "Do you think he's a danger to me, do you think that thing is trustworthy?"

Malfoy shook his head. "N-no he-he hates you, I d-don't even trust h-him."

"I've heard rumours that the Slytherin boys rape Slytherin girls, even first years, is this true?" he asked nonchalant.

Malfoy gulped shaking his head but changed that to a nod when Harry's eyes flashed bright green. "Y-yes," he squeaked out terrified.

Harry growled in disgust. "That shall not continue; I'll kill them all." Malfoy shivered realising the boy before him is different, and completely capable of murder. Harry then raised his wand. "Obliverate!" the green light made him glassy eyed. Harry waved his wand stunning Malfoy and untying him, he slumped unconscious to the ground. Harry then unsealed the door and walked out surprised to come face to face with a darkly smirking hot blonde girl with cold grey eyes, maybe his age, maybe a bit older.

"Wow, I didn't think Harry Potter had the guts," she spoke as if she just did not care. "I'm Lucilla Malfoy, Draco's older sister."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know the twat had a sister."

She smirked darkly. "I go to Whitehall Academy in America," she informed him. "Though because my idiot dad got thrown in jail I have to suffer my last year at Hogwarts," she sneered at the thought. "So why did you kidnap my incompetent brother?"

"Answers," he shrugged with a glare. "You're too hot to be a Malfoy."

She smirked. "Fuck me," she demanded. "Here and now, fuck me hard," she commanded dropping her robes, showing her white bra and panties. "You want to be the bad boy I want to be your bitch… master," she mocked the last but he did not care.

Harry smirked checking out her fairly large chest he waved his wand and her bra ripped off, his smirk widened at her pale breasts and small stiff pink nipple. "What ever would your parents think," he asked laughing darkly.

"I don't give a shit what they think," she retorted. "Anyway it's not like we're dating, just fucking."

Harry grinned and flicked his wand again, her panties ripped off dropping to the floor revealing her soaking slit with strip of blonde hair. He then just pulled down his trousers zip and pulled out his large hard penis. He had a large smirk as she leaned her hands on the wall, bending over, and her tight soft butt in the air. Harry grabbed her cheeks and slid his stiff member slowly into her juicy vagina; she let out a small moan as he started pumping.

"Harder, faster!" she commanded, so he obeyed and she moaned and groaned louder begging for more. "Hurt me!" she cried out as he pumped and gasped for breath. He started slapping her ass, squeezing tight pumping her to his full length. "That's it more; give me more, master… ugh Potter! Yes, fuck yes," she gasped out as her vagina clamped down to him, squirting her juices around him. Harry just continued and she got louder, begging for more and more. He kept going and she begged for more and more pain, he pulled out his wand grinning manically he slid it up her tight arsehole, getting a squirming hiss from the blonde haired girl.

He chuckled insanely and stopped pumping her, she groaned looking round at him glaring. "So what spell should I use?" he wondered aloud, pushing his full length into her slit and the wand in up to the hilt.

"I don't give a shit, just fire something in me then ram the crap out of me!" she demanded angrily.

Harry smirked. "Cr-" she just grinned. "Crucio!" he whispered, pumping, she let out a shrill shriek for less that a second feeling the pure pain.

"Again," she gasped out tiredly as he pounded her hard and fast he obliged, each time for only a second but she loved it. "More, hurt me, make me suffer, I'm your slut, my Emperor."

Forty minuets later, Harry had made Lucilla cum six more times before emptying himself in her and leaving her to get dressed, leaving her whimpering in pain breathing heavily but smiling in gratitude, she is just the freakiest girl he had ever met. It is lucky they have magic since it came in handy to clean up all of her blood. He now walked down the stairs penis back in his pants. He walked into the kitchen surprised to find everyone from the will hearing minus Dumbledore, and plus Tonks, and the Weasley Twins.

"Hey guys," he chimed with a huge grin, as they looked at him surprised. "Did you lot know Malfoy has a sister?" he asked as he pulled a butter beer bottle from the cool larder, opened it and drank some, sighing exhausted.

"Yeah," agreed Ron heatedly. "She's worse that her brother!"

Harry laughed amusedly as he leant up against the wall. "Na, I wouldn't say that, she seemed nice enough to me."

"Harry shouldn't you have gone home, dear?" interrupted Mrs. Weasley.

Harry looked at her and shrugged. "Na, where's Dumbledore?"

"I'm right here Mr. Potter," said man said entering through the fire. "I just had some business to attend; I expected to find you here."

Harry shrugged and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. "Good," he threw the keys to Dumbledore. "Fidelius that property and this lot can stay there, I don't trust the Malfoy's, and in all honesty this place is a shit hole."

Dumbledore looked at the keys in surprise. "Why not just send them?" he asked.

"Because I don't want Draco to live in the comfort of that house," he replied nonchalant.

"And what about you, where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

Harry chuckled. "I'm fifteen and I've never been on holiday before," he shrugged. "I thought I might take a trip," he replied as he leaned over Ginny's shoulder he smirked and turned her blushing face to him and gently kissed her soft lips, getting a soft kiss back after she got over her shock. He then pulled back grinning, amused at all the shocked looks he got he walked out of the kitchen and disappeared.

September first, Harry Potter walked through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters wearing black combats and long-sleeved tee shirt, black boots, his hair in messy spikes, stylish silver framed sunglasses hiding his eyes. His skin lightly tanned and a huge grin on his face, no scar on his forehead. His wand in a holster up his left sleeve, he had used his free time on vacation to practice his magic and get an apparation licence. He even practised his new ghost powers, he only had a few theories about how he got his ghost powers, but he was not complaining. His trunk shrunken was in his pocket with hundreds of new books he got from his five-week trip.

Harry grinned in amusement as he walked passed all the students saying farewell to their parents and boarded the train. He strolled down the train searching for Ron and Hermione ignoring plenty of gawking students giving him confused looks. He frowned in confusion when he found Ron in a compartment with, Seamus, Dean and a few others he did not recognise. Shrugging he opened the compartment getting some curious looks.

Harry noticed mildly surprised Ron wore fancy brand new silk robes. "Hey Ron," he greeted. "Why are you not sitting with Hermione?"

Ron shrugged. "What do you want?" he asked, confused.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Err," he shrugged. "Nothing, um… bye."

Ron shrugged. "Bye," he said, so Harry shrugged and closed the door confused he carried on looking for Hermione.

Harry found her dolled up like a girl with Lavenda and Parvati; he just opened the door to get a better look. "Holy shit Hermione, you have a nice pair of tits," he just blurted out eyeing up her cleavage as the several girls in the compartment looked at him and giggled while Hermione blushed.

"Err, thanks," she replied embarrassedly while the other girls giggled some more.

"So what's the deal? Have I stumbled into a parallel universe or something?" he asked, quite amused.

"W-what do you mean, Harry?" she asked nervously.

"Huh? Well look," he pointed her out. "You're showing cleavage, wearing make-up and looking very hot."

Hermione blushed while her new friends giggled. "You like what you see huh, Harry?" mocked Lavenda. "What about me?" she pouted pushing her arms together boosting up her cleavage.

He checked her out and smirked. "Whoa, have I walked into," he counted the girls and himself. "Eight-some heaven?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, you think you could handle all seven of us?" she asked with a doubtful smirk as the train started away from the station.

Harry grinned widely. "Do you want me to prove it?" he asked, licking his lips. He leant in close to her whispering in her ear sending a present shiver down her spine. "I could do things to all of you that would ruin sex with any other man." The other girls all heard as he moved his face round, inches from Lavender's he licked her lips, moving his hand he stroked the exposed part of her breasts of her cleavage before pulling back, leaving her wide eyed, mouth hanging open and breathless. The other girls having similar expressions he left the compartment, blowing them a kiss and closing the door.

Smiling amusedly, he left the girls and hunted down a compartment with space for him whistling a happy tune, he smiled as he got to the back of the train finding a compartment with only Luna Lovegood in reading a copy of the Quibbler. He grinned as he opened the door getting her attention.

"Hey babe, can I sit with you?" he asked hopefully.

The blonde haired girl locked her dreamy blue-eyed gaze on him, seemingly looking at herself in the reflection of his shades. "Of course, Harry," she finally replied, he chuckled and entered closing the door he grinned at her taking a seat opposite.

"So, what ya doing?" he asked annoyingly.

Luna looked at him, startled. "Reading my magazine," she replied innocently.

Harry chuckled. "Can I look up your skirt," he asked with a pout.

Luna looked at him in actual surprise, her eyes even loosing their dreamy expression. "E-excuse me Harry," she replied. "Did you just ask to look up my skirt?" she wondered.

He nodded. "Yup, I did, so can I?"

Luna looked even more surprised than the first time. "Are you making fun of me?" she asked as if everybody was out to make fun of her.

"No, I just want to look up your skirt," he replied reasonably.

"Oh," was all she said for a moment. "Well if you want to you can," she said giving him permission as she returned to reading her magazine. Harry grinned and reached over lifting her skirt, grinning at her milky soft legs and blue panties. Luna looked at him as if she could not believe he actually looked.

Harry bit his bottom lip looking at her face still holding her skirt. "Can I touch?" he asked trying his best irresistible foxy-grin with puppy-dog pout.

Luna blinked stupidly for a moment now actually blushing. "Um," she replied unsure for a moment. "Okay," she agreed blushing a bit more. Harry grinned and moved to sit close next to her; he slid his hand firm up the inside of her leg, he felt her shivering with nerves as his hand found her soft crutch. He gently rubbed two fingers on her and she slowly opened her legs a little wider. He rubbed and she started panting as he felt her getting wet; she lent on him, groaning.

Luna panted and groaned with a small smile, her magazine forgotten as she let it slip from her fingers to the floor. Harry grinned widely as he rubbed her for the next ten minuets, she panted loudly when she suddenly gasped out, her eyes rolling back as she came, soaking Harry's fingers. He pulled them back letting her skirt fall right, she watched as he sucked the juices from his fingers.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked amusedly.

Luna nodded dreamily. "I-it felt nice," she agreed with a beautiful smile.

Harry chuckled and kissed her soft lips briefly before pulling a huge joint from his left leg pocket along with a Zippo lighter. Luna watched in shock as he lit it, taking a puff he blue out allowing her to smell the sweet scent. He then pulled out his platinum head boy badge and pinned it onto his trouser pocket grinning happily as he took another puff.

"What i-is that?" she asked him curiously.

Harry looked at her lazily and grinned. "Skunk," he replied then elaborated for her confusion. "Cannabis, a drug mixed with tobacco," he shrugged sheepishly as he pulled out his trunk and enlarged it. Luna watched curiously as he opened one of the seven compartments, pulled out a couple of tall cans of Stella, and handed her one, closing the compartment he put his legs up on the trunk grinning at her. Luna was surprised the can she held was cold and suspected that compartment is refrigerated.

Harry opened his can taking a swig then another puff of his smoke before looking at Luna. "Drink up," he smiled at her. She smiled lightly wondering why Harry was smoking and drinking alcohol, she shrugged, opened her can and drunk some; smiling it was very refreshing. "Want to try some of this?" he asked offering his joint.

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "O-okay," she agreed taking it she took a drag, surprisingly inhaling with only a little cough as she exhaled, she took two more drags before returning it with drowsy eyes as she took another swig of her drink. "Wow," she said with a smile. "I feel weird," she giggled.

Harry chuckled as he kissed her check. "Want me to do something you'll like?" he asked her hopefully.

Luna grinned. "Okay, anything," she agreed. Harry then waved his wand sealing the compartment and tinting the windows. He slipped to the floor in front of her placing his drink down, and taking another drag on his joint, he put it to her lips and she took another drag before he put it out and away. Harry then lifted her skirt and tugged at her panties she lifted herself nervously letting him pull them down before taking a drink.

Harry looked at her small wet gash and blonde hairs as he pulled her panties off. He leaned forward lifting her legs to his shoulders, his tongue touching her; she gave a present shiver. She moaned out, as he tasted her, his tongue-sliding in. she panted heavily, holding Harry's head tight between her legs, she enjoyed every movement he made. She would definitely have to get him to do this too her often, she felt as if in heaven, cumming again, this time in his mouth.

Three hours later, Luna collapsed on Harry's lap facing him, both naked, Harry's softening penis still inside her. Her small soft breasts and little pink nipples pushed up against his strong chest.

"Enjoyed yourself? Because I enjoyed myself," he commented as he pulled another joint from his combats beside them, lighting it, and taking a lug.

"Y-yes, very much so," she agreed breathlessly. "I-its was brilliant."

He kissed her neck, and passed her the smoke after another lug; she eagerly took it and smoked some. "I-I can't believe I'm doing this," she said reaching over and grabbing one of the opened beers and quenching her thirst.

"What the sex, the drugs or alcohol?" he asked innocently.

"All three," she giggled. "I'm starving, I feel like I could eat a hippogriff."

Harry laughed feeling just as hungry when the door rattled they jumped. Harry took one last lug of smoke before leaving it with Luna and sliding her off his member onto the bench next to him and just pulling on his trousers as the door rattled again seemingly someone was panicked. Luna had already put on her bra and wrapped her skirt around her waste when Harry opened the door seeing Ginny looking scared.

Harry looked around Ginny to see why she looked so scared and saw down the train Slytherins hexing and hitting other students and one was heading their way laughing. Ginny's eyes widened when she saw Harry half-naked, though even more so at Luna behind.

"Err, Gin what the hells going on?" he asked in confusion.

She shook her head clear pointing down the train. "T-they've been attacking everyone, and snapped my wand and loads of others," she squealed out, panicked.

Harry growled angrily as he exited the compartment ignoring Ginny's pleas to just hide he walked straight up to the Slytherin that followed Ginny, and before he realised what was happening. Harry's fist connected with his face with a huge crack, grabbing his throat Harry then kneed him hard in the nuts with another crack pulling the boys wand from his slack hand as he fell withering on the ground Harry continued.

"Bombarder!" he roared with his stolen wand blasting three more Slytherins' before they realised it causing them to fall withering in pain grabbing for shattered limbs, he summoned their wands pocketing two. "Confringo!" he cried out blasting a Slytherins leg and he fell to the ground crying. Harry's leg then sliced up, crashing into another's throat, he pushed full force, cracking the glass of a compartment door, raising both wands at two more about to attack him. "Confringo!" he blasted both of their wands into pieces, their arms shattering as they screamed out crying.

He pulled his leg back down and that Slytherin fell unconscious. He continued walking blasting Slytherins with the two painful curses while everyone else watches in horror. He finally reached Malfoy and he was kicking a little first year girl around, his two bodyguards either side, all their allies down and out behind them, they had not noticed. Harry's two wands then blasted Crabbe and Goyel in the smalls of the back and they went down.

Malfoy looked down at his flunkies in surprise as they hit the ground before turning wand ready to see a very pissed off Harry Potter. He glanced behind the raven-haired boy to see all of his flunkies in states of pure pain, distress, or unconsciousness; dramatically paling he gulped.

"Mr. Malfoy," sneered Harry darkly placing one of his wands away he snatched Malfoy's from his hand and snapped it. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" he roared pure untapped and frightening anger, his voice reverberating powerfully through the train. Malfoy winced back. "Well!" he demanded. "Oh, so lost your fucking voice huh?" he smirked as he let the pieces of Malfoy's wand drop to the floor. "Here's the fucking deal, you and all of your perverted pusses shall not touch another student because if I so much as here a whisper, I'll be using blasting curses between your legs!" he hissed, getting a flinch. "Let them all know, and that includes Slytherins'! They are all under my protection and I promise I'll make you wish I was Voldemort!" collective gasps ran down the train and Harry kneed Malfoy in the nuts before upper cutting him unconscious where he crumpled to the ground bleeding.

Harry's expression softened as he looked at the crying little girl on the floor and helped her up. He smiled lightly and kissed her forehead before turning and heading for where Ginny stood in shock by his compartment. He made sure he trod on Slytherins faces and injured limbs as he moved; stopping next to the red head, he turned round. He waved his stolen wand and some parchment with names shot out into his hand.

"By the way, all those I kicked the shit out of will be serving detention from now, everyday until Christmas," he said with a growl. "If they're not dead," he added as an afterthought. He turned to Ginny and smiled. "That is how you stop rampaging Slytherins'," he chuckled as he gestured for her to enter the compartment where Luna was now fully clothed smiling sheepishly.

Ginny shook her head clear and entered the compartment, sitting as Harry waved his wand outside before walking in pocketing several more wands, closing the door and sitting next to her with a sigh.

"I-I can't believe you just did that," said Ginny in awe. "Y-you just, boom, boom, smack and they're all taken care of."

Harry chuckled with a smirk. "It was the least I could do," he replied. "Bastards deserved it, how dare they just attack everyone like that," he growled. "I bet that bastard Snape would have let them off."

"You're probably right," she agreed then narrowed her eyes suspiciously and jealously. "But what were you and Luna doing?" she demanded.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Um," he thought for a moment before he just leaned into her capturing her lips, sealing the door he let the wand fall to the floor, his right hand feeling her breasts through her robes.

Three hours later Harry collapsed on top of Ginny's naked body still inside her on the compartment floor, Luna naked sitting cross-legged next to them smiling. All three were tipsy and stoned, starving but content.

"Wow," breathed Ginny giddily feeling his still throbbing member shooting the rest of his seed into her contracting vagina. "I can't believe we-we just did that," she said running her small hands over his strong back muscles holding him tight to her.

Harry looked at her smirking he licked her nose. "I thought you had a boyfriend," he commented amusedly.

She blushed nervously. "I dumped him, just after you went on holiday."

"Oh?" he asked in wonder. "And why did you do that?"

She blushed again biting her lower lip. "Because I never really liked him, and well, I was hoping to have a chance, w-with you."

Harry's eyebrows rose before he laughed. "I am honoured sweetie; I am very wanted aren't I?"

Ginny pouted slapping his arm playfully. "Don't mock me, I kinda got ya, now all I need to do is make you fall in love with me and stop listening to Sirius," she grinned smugly.

Harry laughed. "What makes you think I've been listening to him?"

"You got me and Luna together," she replied blushing. "Plus I found Hermione earlier, her and those other girls she was with were talking about letting you take their v-virginity. Apparently you turned them all on earlier," she added amusedly.

He laughed as he pulled another joint from his pocket lighting it with a puff. "Well do you think I should?" he asked interestedly.

"Yeah," she replied smirking. "But me and Luna want to watch," she giggled. "Right Luna?" she asked looking up at her naked blonde friend as Harry passed her the smoke and she took a puff inhaling blowing it at Luna.

Luna grinned at her red haired friend. "It will be fun to watch," she agreed hopefully.

Harry laughed. "This year will be the best year of school ever with you two curies to 'make love too'."

"Oh, so you were making love to us?" asked Ginny smiling. "Not just fucking us."

Harry chuckled. "Love?" he kissed her lips and pulled Luna to lay with them, kissing her lips he got them to kiss each other, which they did only too eagerly. They finished the joint off together naked before Luna sucked Harry's member clean of Ginny's juices and they re-clothed and Harry gave them both a potion to hide the spell of smoke and alcohol, they sat back both girls in his arms for the trip. When the train slowed to stop they finally pulled on their Hogwarts robes, a little staggering and giggly.

"Hey, um why aren't you with Ron?" asked Ginny as the train stopped and the three exited the compartment, into the chaotic corridor where they noted a few Slytherins still lay unconscious.

"Dunno, I found him earlier," he began as he walked between them holding their hands with entwined fingers. "I said hi and all of that, but he didn't seem very happy to see me so I just left," he shrugged as they exited the train. "By the way why did no one fight back against the Slytherins?"

"What?" she asked frowning. "We got warnings in our Hogwarts letters saying any attacks or pranks on Slytherins would mean immediate expulsion, didn't you? Mum was lecturing us about it all week. Dumbledore said it's to protect them from other students attacking them because their parents are death eaters."

Harry laughed as he helped them into a carriage sitting in-between them, the two girls snuggling to him either side. "I got that too, I thought it was a joke," he shrugged chuckling amusedly as the carriage began its trek.

"Aren't you worried about getting expelled?" asked Luna worriedly, she forgot about that stupid warning.

Harry snorted. "Fuck no, Dumbledork won't expel me, and I'll fight any bastard that gives me or my fellow students' trouble. What did the idiot do tell all the Slytherins about this warning?"

"Probably," agreed Ginny. "It would explain why so many attacked."

Harry snorted shaking his head he pulled out two wands and gave them to her. "Here, until we can get you a new one, just don't put them near your mouth," he chuckled as she pocketed them.

"Thanks," she grinned. "I still can't believe the curses you used on them though, you were more violent than them," she cooed proudly.

"I won't lie, it was fun," he grinned evilly. "I won't let no one, fuck with me any more"

"Good for you Harry," smiled Luna as the carriage finally came to a halt and they jumped down walking into the school with the rest of the students, chatting.

"Mr. Potter!" called Dumbledore's angry voice. The hall went quiet and everyone looked at an angry headmaster, smug but angry Snape and McGonagall looking as if she had no clue whether to be angry yet or not, or where her anger should be placed.

Harry said bye to Ginny and Luna and walked to the three teachers. "Yes, sir," he said.

Harry was surprised when he continued here and now. "Mr. Potter, you viciously attacked Slytherin students when it was specifically stated in your letter such an attack is forbidden!" he declared angrily.

"Forbidden!" he replied enraged. "Shut the fuck up old man! First, I was defending students from those I attacked who were afraid to retaliate because of your stupid letter, one against," he pulled some parchment from his pocket and counted names while the teachers stood in shock. "One against twenty-five," he continued. "Beating on first years, hexing who they felt like! I will not stand back and watch such a disgrace! Do you just take the word of the first twisted bastard to tell you what happened! Now I want an apology immediately Professor!"

Dumbledore stared in open-mouthed horror. Snape though was fuming. "Lies!" he declared. "Do you hear this headmaster, such disrespect?"

"Shut up!" hissed Harry angrily. "Stop your death nibbler fucking before I blast you in the nuts. I've had a enough of your fucking behaviour, you're like a five year old being denied a cookie before dinner! Grow up!" he turned from the horrified greasy bastard back to Dumbledore. "Now apologise!" he roared.

Dumbledore gulped and staggered back. "I-I'm sorry Harry, I should have known better," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Apology accepted," he replied calming down. "Now, those students shall be serving detention everyday from now until Christmas with Mr. Filch helping him keep the castle spotless," he copied the parchment, pocketing his and handed the copy to McGonagall.

"Albus," squeaked Snape regaining his voice. "You're surely not going to let the brat get away with such disrespect?"

"I told you to shut up!" interrupted Harry again glaring. "Incompetent prat!" he added as he just turned from them. "I suggest you begin the welcoming feast," he commented walking back into the throw of the immensely shocked students back to Ginny and Luna who were brick red with held back giggles, smirking at them.

"Okay students," called McGonagall shaking her head clean she glared at Snape and Dumbledore. She knew that stupid letter would cause problems and was glad Harry made a fool of the two men in front of everybody. "Continue into the hall, the sorting will begin shortly." She looked at the list in her hand wanting to smirk smugly but did so inwardly as she pocketed the list.

The sorting had just finished and Harry and Ginny sat together at the Gryffindor table stuffing their faces, Luna having to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Wow that was awesome what you said to Snape, Harry," cooed Lavender as she sat with him and Ginny. "I can barely believe you made Dumbledore apologise."

"Well the old bastard should not have jumped to unfounded conclusions," he shrugged with a grin. "As for Snape he should do us all a favour and kill himself."

Lavender nodded in agreement, as she glanced the head table. "At least we haven't got that bitch again this year."

Harry and Ginny laughed. "If we did," the red haired girl giggled. "We would still be in the entrance hall watching Harry telling her off."

"Actually I would have probably hexed her already," he laughed amusedly.

They sat talking about nothing very important throughout the rest of dinner. Lavender trying to keep her breathing steady with two of Harry's fingers up her skirt and in her panties working there magic, and Ginny smirking knowingly.

Dumbledore then stood giving normal beginning of turn announcements, before introducing the new teacher. "This is Professor Horace Slughorn our new potions teacher." The students looked confused yet happy at the news of a new potions teacher, yet worried what that might mean, a few people clapped politely for the fat balding man and Dumbledore continued. "And please congratulate Professor Snape, since he shall be teaching defence against the dark arts." The hall was in quiet shock for a moment before the Slytherins cheered and the rest of the hall booed. "That's enough of that," said Dumbledore interrupting the angry shouts. "Off to bed with you," he added dismissing them.

Everyone started rising and the prefects taking the first years, Harry let Ginny and Lavender go on since McGonagall was coming to him. "Mr. Potter," she said. "I shall escort you to your privet dorm," she said with a small smile. He nodded and led her towards Gryffindor tower; because he wanted to get their fast, he led the surprised teacher through many secret shortcuts. "It looks like you know this school better than most," she praised.

"I suppose, I'm just tired and need some sleep," he lied smiling at her as they reached the fat ladies portrait before anyone else."

"Hermit Crab!" she said as the portrait asked for the password she swung open for them to enter. McGonagall then led Harry up some side steps he did not notice before into a corridor, at the side a few doors. "That room is Ron Weasley's prefect room though I don't think he's used it, and that is Hermione Granger's," she then led him to the end, large door. "This is your room, only invited guests can enter the wards," she said smiling as he opened the door going slack jawed. "Okay, I'll leave you here, goodnight Mr. Potter."

"Goodnight Professor," he called back as he closed and locked the door. "Going Ghost," he called amusedly as he transformed. His eyes glowing in the dim-light of his room he went invisible and flew down through the floor heading for the dungeons, he has a mission, and it might be fun. He doubted it, but he could find something fun; if it is ruined with – not fun moments.

The Slytherin prefects just led their first years into the Slytherin common room. "Okay first years," one began with a sneer. "What goes on in our house stays in our house; no one else will help you. Girls' dorms are up and to the right, boys down and to the left. Tonight first years you may get an older student visiting you, you'll do what they say and don't resist and you won't get hurt."

Little Rebecca a black haired girl with light blue eyes was shaking when she entered her dorm; she still had bruises from when that Malfoy boy was kicking her on the floor. She wanted to call for help, she wanted that black haired boy, Harry Potter to save her again as she crawled into bed fully clothed to scared to get changed.

She started when she heard people entering her dorm; peeking out of the covers, she saw that Malfoy boy and his two fat flunkies with a couple of older boys in their underwear. She squeaked in panic, shaking in fear when Malfoy ripped her covers off smirking smugly, she noted he still had a bruise on his chin from where Harry hit him.

"No Potter around to save you this time," he sneered pulling out his small stiff penis and grabbing her hair trying to pull her face towards it, she vaguely registered the other first years in similar states of panic and fear, but that was not an immediate concern right now.

Suddenly a high cold piercing laugh grabbed their attention and all the boys releasing their victims looked around in panic. They shivered at the sound, their eyes locking with two glowing green orbs in the shadows.

"Really, raping children!" commented a disgusting low growl of a voice full of pure rage and malice as a man with glowing florescent green eyes, white hair and black outfit stepped out of the shadows, his coat gently waving in a non-existent breeze. "Well, don't you have a small cock, Mr. Malfoy," he chuckled humourlessly.

"W-who are you," stuttered the boy nearest drawing his attention.

"I am Ghost!" he replied. "The protector and the destroyer." He then raised his right fist and a green beam of power blasted the rapist, ripping his right side of his body apart, where he dropped to the ground dead. Ghost then attacked, the first years watched disgusted as Ghost just ripped the others apart leaving Malfoy for last he tortured the bleach blonde, leaving him in a bloody heap.

He turned to the little black haired girl he remembered from earlier and she saw his eyes soften. "Tell the truth when the teachers come," was all he said barely whispering as he floated up and flew through a wall. For the next half an hour Rebecca and the other first year girls listened to screams of agony and fear as he dealt with the other boys.

Ghost finally made it to the seventh year girls dorm startled as he landed to see three large ugly boys and the other girls all unconscious on the floor and Lucilla Malfoy sitting on her bed twiddling her wand looking beyond smug.

She smirked at Ghost as he looked at her. "I'm guessing you're the one who's been making all that noise," she commented, highly amused. "I'm Lucilla, and who might you be?"

"I'm Ghost," he replied, glaring as he raised his hands to the boys and blasted each one.

"Want to fuck me?" she asked, interestedly, ignoring the fact he may have just murdered the rapists.

Ghost thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I have to go; Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall have already arrived."

"Well maybe next time," she smirked as he disappeared from sight.

McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore entered Slytherin common room just as a few small explosions came from the girls' dorm. Snape immediately ran up the stairs, McGonagall frowned at that; he should not be able, however they followed and came across the first year dorm open and six little girls still shaking in fear and five older boys all nearly naked either dead or dying.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Snape in panic cheeking over the boys. "Who did this!" he shouted.

A little black haired girl, Rebecca answered in a stutter. "G-Ghost, h-he saved us f-from them," she whimpered. "He-he has glowing b-bright green eyes and hair as w-white as snow."

Snape looked at her and glared. "Nonsense girl, don't lie!"

"Severus," warned the old man.

"What happened," asked McGonagall kindly sitting next to the little girl while ignoring the mess.

The girl gulped and relayed what the prefects said downstairs. "Then-then they came in and he," she pointed to Malfoy. "T-tried to put his-his little thingy i-in my face," she relayed with tears in her eye. "T-then our hero came," she continued sounding braver. "A-and he taught them a lesson, he stopped them and saved us. H-he then went a-and saved the o-other girls."

McGonagall was fuming as she looked at Snape. "Is this how you run your house!" she said standing in a raging temper; she withdrew her wand. She was surprised Dumbledore and Snape drew theirs on her. "Albus, he must have known about this!"

"Sorry Minerva but we can't have this getting out," he declared. "We need Severus to spy for us," he said aiming his wand. "Obliverate!" he called startled when a huge green wall of light engulfed his spell before it faded.

Then high cold laughing could be heard as a young man appeared out of nowhere with eerie green glowing eyes and white hair. "Dear dear Albus," he said barely restraining his rage, and then he snapped. "How dare you, you sick bastard old man!" he roared, his eyes glowing brighter. "These children are innocent! They are mine, and I shall protect their innocence even if it means ridding the world of you!"

"Who are you!" the old man demanded. "What are you doing in my school?"

Ghost growled. "This is not your school. I am a Ghost, Guardian of Hogwarts, I have awoken…, and I am not pleased. You disrespect the memories of the founders four, you sick bastards."

Snape and Dumbledore stepped back. "Nonsense," spat Snape. "Headmaster," he said turning to Dumbledore.

The old man shrugged, he had never heard of Ghost before. "This is my school not yours," he replied sounding braver than he felt.

Ghost ground his teeth. "You say that but you allow children to be raped."

"It's for the greater good," the old man tried to defend his actions.

"Greater good," screeched McGonagall enraged. "You sick old man." She turned from him to the children. "Kids follow me, I'll take you somewhere safe," she said kindly and the scared little girls all quickly stood and followed McGonagall out.

Snape went to follow with his wand ready when Ghost snapped his fingers and the door closed in his face. "Now, what to do with you two?" smirked Ghost as he snapped off a bedpost and grinned evilly. "I've always believed turn around is fair-play," he laughed as he attacked.

McGonagall cringed as she led the first year boys and girls out of the Slytherin common room as she heard both Dumbledore and Snape screaming but she ignored it as she led her charges to safety. She was still angry at these new revelations and planned to make sure the world found out about both Snape and Dumbledore's part in these atrocities.

Lucilla Malfoy was strolling passed the first year girls dorm, poking her head in she cringed and wanted to heave as she saw Snape and Dumbledore getting sodomised by bedposts, screaming for mercy and begging forgiveness, however getting none. Shaking her head, she saw her brother near deaths door on the floor, her bastard brother must have been one of the rapists she realised. She maybe a perverted whore but she would never force sex from anyone; even she has morals.

She watched as Ghost finally kicked Snape in the face; knocking him into unconsciousness followed immediately after by Dumbledore before he looked up at her and smirked darkly.

"So is that offer for sex still on?" he asked with a smirk.

She smirked right back. "You sure you can get it up after doing that?" she asked gesturing the two violated men.

He laughed as he exited the room. "I'm sure you can make those horrible images leave my mind."

She smirked leaning to him she licked up his neck to his lips, tasting him. "Fucking a guy with glowing green eyes will be fun," she said taking his hand and leading him into the showers.

She smirked at him and let her robes fall to the ground; she wore nothing. "Nice," whispered Ghost, lifting his hands, she felt the leather of his gloves squeezing her pert breasts. "Aren't you even worried about your brother," he asked.

She snorted. "Why would I? He's a paedophile, he got everything he deserved."

He smiled. "And what are you?" he asked as he undid his zip and pulled out his large stiffening penis.

She grinned as she crouched down to her knees and took his large member in her hands, slowly pumping it harder. "I maybe a perverted whore but I give myself willingly to hot young men I fancy, that's just who I am," she said as she slid her lips around his throbbing member, sucking hard, earning a soft groan from the ghost boy before sliding off. "So who are you?" she demanded as she licked the tip.

"I am hope," he replied. "I'm the guardian ghost of the innocent," he groaned out as she swallowed his stiffness into her mouth and throat.

She slid back off. "I'm glad, this world needs a cute Guardian Angle," she smirked as she pulled out his balls and licked them gently.

Harry just returned to his room and powered down his ghost form. Grinning at a job well done he quickly climbed out of his clothes, only leaving his black boxers and slumped onto his bed when someone suddenly knocked on the door. Sighing and hopping it is a cute girl wanting to spend the night, he stood and opened the door, surprised when he came face to face with a young cute nerd girl, too young to fool around with he sighed.

The girl blushed at his undressed state. "Um," she began nervously. "P-professor McGonagall a-asked for me to fetch you," she said nervously.

"Oh, alright," he replied with a smile as he exited his room, closing the door the nervous girl led him to the common room before rushing up to the girls dorms. He was surprised to find McGonagall with all the Slytherin first year's still, and they looked over at him nervously blushing. "Hey Professor, what's up with all the cute little first years?" he asked as if he did not know.

"She won't tell us," interrupted Hermione blushing brightly as she cheeked him out startling him, he did not notice her, Ron, Ginny or Colin, he frowned that the seventh year prefects were not here.

"Hey Gin, you didn't tell me you got the badge," he praised with a smirk, blowing her a kiss.

She giggled. "I forgot to mention it."

"So are you using your prefect's room?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes," she agreed, a grin spreading her lips. Harry nodded cheekily.

"What do you mean prefects room?" interrupted Ron thickly.

"You mean you didn't know prefects get there own room Mr Weasley?" asked McGonagall.

"No," he sulked.

"Well hello again sweetie," interrupted Harry sitting down next the girl he saved from Malfoy on the train. "I'm Harry," he smiled and offered his hand, which she nervously took.

"I-I'm Rebecca," she replied nervously.

Harry smiled kindly at the girl. "So what brings you to our tower?" he asked putting his arm around her, surprised she learned into him and placed her check on his chest.

"G-Ghost saved us," was all she replied as she snuggled in his protective arms.

"Ghost," he replied faking shock. "You mean white hair and glowing green eyes?" he asked and she nodded her head against him as she yawned and snuggled tighter. "Ha, I thought I was dreaming," he said looking at McGonagall, noting the prefect's confusion. "Professor that guy came to my room not long ago, just appeared out of nowhere, and is what he told me true? Where those Slytherins trying to…" he trailed off looking disgusted but McGonagall nodded. "And Dumbledore tried to Modify your memory?" she again nodded getting some gasps from the prefects. "When I tell my lawyer will you testify against both Snape and Dumbledore?"

"Yes I will," she replied defiantly. "I won't stand for the stupid old man any more With Ghost awoken none of us have too." Harry nodded with a small smile noting Rebecca had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Who's Ghost?" asked Hermione. "And what happened, why would Dumbledore try to modify your memory, Professor?"

"Ghost is the Guardian of Hogwarts apparently," replied Harry. "He killed and maimed some Slytherin boys for attempting the foulest of crimes."

"What they were trying to murder the first years?" asked Ron dumbly.

"No," interrupted Colin disgusted. "They were trying to rape them."

Ron's eyes grew ten times too wide. "T-those rumours are true," he declared looking sick. "And Dumbledore tried to stop them getting out? Why would he do that, its sick?"

"We know," replied Harry sadly. "But now is not the time to ponder the old man's treatment of children," he declared. "Now is the time to get these little refugees off to bed, they're dropping like flies," he chuckled looking at the mostly sleeping first years. "Where shall we put them Professor?"

"Um, well tomorrow I would like for them to go into the first year dorms," she replied. "However, tonight if it is okay, maybe you could take them to your privet dorms. I trust all of you to stay with them to keep them safe and secure."

Harry nodded and gently scoped Rebecca up into his arms, standing. "Hogwarts, we need extra beds!" he declared amusedly.

"Like that will actually work," laughed Ron.

"Actually Ronald it will," giggled Hermione as she, Colin and Ginny woke some of the sleeping kids. She grinned at Harry. "You've been reading Hogwarts: A. History?" she declared amusedly.

Harry chuckled. "Well you kept moaning at me for not, so I thought it were about time. I was curious to see what was so interesting, did you know sex education used to be taught here two hundred years ago until pureblood parents came together and demanded it be taken away because its unholy to teach children how their things work?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know, I think it should be brought back, its better to teach everyone than have them find out for themselves, no wonder the pure-bloods are dying out, I learnt all that stuff at my muggle school."

Harry chuckled shaking his head in amusement. "Well follow us first years and we'll tuck you all in," he said smiling kindly. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe," he added leading the way.

When in the dorm corridor, a few first years went off into different doors and some more followed Harry into his room, glad they have extra beds. He tucked Rebecca into his, she snuggled under the covers, and he kissed her forehead. He then proceeded around the room tucking in the boys and girls giving the all a small kiss on the forehead each.

"You'll make a brilliant father Mr. Potter," commented McGonagall from the door.

Harry turned to her and smiled. "Thank you Professor," he replied and walked out into the corridor with her, closing the door. "Dumbledore wants to stop these dark lords and lady's rising but he doesn't protect the innocent. He gives them no reason to hold hope for a better future. I'm going to do that Professor. I'm going to give them all hope. I'm going to love them as if they are my children. I won't let anyone hurt them again even if I have to take them from their parents. I will be their voice, and they shall be heard, they shall keep what is theirs to give."

McGonagall nodded with a sad smile. "That is the greatest gift anyone can ask for, Mr. Potter, goodnight," she smiled as she turned and walked out. Harry watched until she was out of sight before he opened his door and quietly walked in, closing the door behind him. He smiled at all the cosy little first years and crawled into bed with Rebecca, the girl subconsciously snuggled up in his arms, and he smiled as he held her protectively and fell into the world of dreams.

Harry woke slowly that morning with a small yawn. His emerald green eyes slowly opening as he felt a small presence snuggled in his arms. He looked down with blurry eyes as he tried to blink the sleep away. He could not remember bringing a girl to bed. He frowned as all of the day before seemed to upload in his mind. Sighing, it was only little Rebecca… he let a small smile spread to his lips as he kissed her gently on the head.

'Crap, what have I gotten my self into?' he asked himself in thought as he struggled for the next three minutes to de-tangle himself from Rebecca and climb out of bed without waking her. He tucked her in as he stood before pulling on his black trousers.

He stared at the girl in worry for a moment before sighing. 'Okay, now onto some plotting while I have some free time,' he commented amusedly to himself as he quietly opened his trunk and pulled out some parchment, a pen, and an envelope.

Harry then tiptoed over to his desk under the window, and taking a seat. He glanced out at the cold morning sky. It was still a little dark, the sun slowly rising on the horizon. He let his eyes watch the many colours of the horizon for a while before placing down his parchment, pulled the cap off his pen and began to right.

It took Harry an hour to finish his very long letter. He had never realised writing a letter could be so annoying, or tiring, but he smiled as he checked it over with a few quiet chuckles that sounded a tad evil; he folded the letter to the correct size and placed it in the envelope. He sealed the self-adhesive envelope, and wrote the name on the front and who it is from underneath.

Taking a deep breath Harry held up the letter in his left hand above his head. "Cloud!" he called. "Please take this to Mark Styles, my lawyer, and be ready to bring a reply some time later today, just as usual!"

Suddenly in a flash of beautiful white flames, the most beautiful phoenix appeared. He was pure white, as white as the clouds with fluffy beautiful feathers. His beak and talons a platinum, tinted sky blue like his eyes; he was larger than Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes by just over a half. He grabbed carefully at the letter and gently plucked it from Harry's hand with a gentle chirp of song in happy greeting Cloud disappeared in another burst of fire as Harry lowered his arm.

"Thank you!"

Harry chuckled as the bird left. He had met Cloud three weeks ago while practising his flying. The bird had found Harry interesting enough to fly with, and decided to companion up with the odd ghost boy, but Harry was not complaining, Cloud did not complain about delivering mail, and even took pride in being extra useful since Harry cant or hasn't figured out how to use his ghost powers to teleport.

"Wow!" suddenly a girl whispered.

Harry turned and smiled to see Rebecca sitting up in bed staring at the spot in the air above him where the white phoenix flew by moments before, a look of awe lining her features.

"Good morning Rebecca," he spoke quietly as to not wake the other eight sleeping first years.

"G-Good morning, Harry," she whispered shyly as she lowered her gaze to his face and smiled as she climbed out of the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. "What was t-that huge bird just now?"

Harry chuckled. "His names Cloud and he's a phoenix, a white-fire phoenix to be exact. Haven't your parents ever taught you about things like that?"

Rebecca saddened slightly as she looked down at her feet. "I-I don't have any p-parents, and I live in an orphanage. Its not very nice there, but I suppose it is better than most places, b-but they don't have much money to make the place nice."

Harry frowned, internally groaning, he cursed his internal good nature, it was so hard to be mean, especially when you have the power to help someone. "I-if you want you don't have to go back there again."

Her head shot up to stare with wide eyes in surprise. "R-really? But where will I go? Who will take care of me?" she asked in hope.

Harry gulped he knew without a lot of hard work and persuasion he could only give one answer while cursing his 'niceness'. It was not that he did not want to help her; it was more as if he did not know how to look after a kid, or be a big brother. He was quite sure he could take her in with his wealth he could take in hundreds of orphans. He guessed he would have to just wing it.

"You can stay with me if you want?" he asked with a kind smile.

Her eyes widened impossibly and her mouth dropped open from the shock of it before a huge grin split her face, she hopped off the bed squealing in delight she leapt into his arm. "Yes yes yes, thank you, I would love to big brother!" she yelled out in excitement as Harry smiled embarrassedly and held her back as the other first years sat up fast staring as the scene in confusion, and annoyed at their loud awakening.

It was eight am and Harry found himself fully dressed in uniform sitting with Ginny one side and Rebecca the other eating breakfast. He looked at the teachers table to see Dumbledore looked very uncomfortable, and Snape looked pissed. He did not know how they dared to show their faces since what they did was slowly spreading throughout the school. Harry was unsure if what Ghost did to the two 'teachers' had gotten very far yet.

The Slytherins had often been stared at by the other houses with dislike and mistrust, but now that was pure hate and disgust while some even got looks of pity.

The Slytherin who were not killed by Ghost, Harry discovered where in the hospital wing. The ones he killed were probably on ice there too until someone sends the bodies to their parents. However, Harry did not much care; he did the world a favour and now the death nibblers were pissing themselves in fear.

Harry was not paying much attention while he ate slowly when a huge flash of white fire made everyone around but him jump, as they watched the snow-white phoenix hovering before Harry and giving him a note. Harry took the note and Cloud landed on his right shoulder though he weighed nothing. He gave his phoenix friend a piece of bacon, which he gobbled up with a happy chirp of song in thanks.

Harry smiled at everyone staring in awe and surprise before looking at the short note. He looked up to see Dumbledore staring at him in worry, and of course, the green-eyed boy smirked getting a frightened gulp from the old man.

"If you girls will excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said cheerfully as he climbed off his seat with his phoenix still on his shoulder and walked slowly out of the hall with all eyes on him in wonder.

He reached the entrance hall doors and waited only a few minutes when about thirty men came into view, all led by Mark Styles. It only took a few minutes for the law-men to reach him, and each shaking his hand apologising for meeting under such dark circumstances.

Harry them proceeded to lead them into the great hall, and all the noise completely dropped as they walked straight to the teachers table and stopped; the students could only guess at what was happening, and most would guess right. The aurors all drew their wands and pointed them while taking positions around the table at Snape and Dumbledore while Harry and Mark just watched with pissed off expressions.

The whole school stared in open-mouthed awe as Mark stepped forward slightly. "Mr. Albus Dumbledore you are hereby stripped of your position as head of the wizengamot and your position as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. You are under arrest for endangering the lives of children on numerous occasions, kidnapping, and failing to protect children under your care from in house rape, you do not have to say anything but if you do, it may be used against you in a court of law."

"W-what?" the old man stuttered as he paled, standing he looked around at all the wands on him, and back to Harry to see the pitying gaze on him.

Mark just ignored him and turned to Snape. "Mr. Severus Snape, you are under arrest for terrorism, murder, cruel intent towards children and condoning the rape of students under your care, you do not have to say anything but if you do, it may be used against you in a court of law. Take them away!" he commanded to the aurors.

They stepped forward cautiously. "No, you can't do this to me!" screamed out Dumbledore angrily as every person in the room could now feel his power.

Then a flash of red flame made nearly everyone jump as Fawkes appeared and flew towards Dumbledore as he put his arm up to take hold of the bird; Snape quickly grabbed Dumbledore as to not be left behind.

However, Cloud angrily took flight; he was having none of that. He smashed straight into Fawkes and knocked him back screeching angrily as they hovered facing each other, they both appeared to be talking.

The horrified look on Dumbledore and Snape's face brought a smirk to Harry's lips as he glared at them. "Did you think you were going to escape that easily?... justice has to be served, and we shall not allow you two misguided idiots to run free."

"You won't get away with this foolishness Harry," said Dumbledore trying to remain calm.

Harry just scowled before looking back to the birds, and saw Fawkes hanging his head in shame. Then he looked over to Harry and seemed to ask something of Cloud, and the white bird nodded. Then everyone watched in surprise as Fawkes flew over to Harry and landed on his right shoulder.

Cloud just hovered and watched as Fawkes started singing the most beautiful song they had ever heard. The students, teachers; and aurors watched in awe as a red flame broke away from Dumbledore and disburse into nothing, the old man watched in mortification as Fawkes had just dismissed him. Then a red glow burst around Harry for a moment before it was sucked into him, and gone.

Cloud chirped in approved as he flew over and took his perch on Harry's left shoulder. The green-eyed boy and the two phoenixes glared at Snape and the old man. "Arrest them and get them out of our sight, before one of my feathered friends finds out whether they like to swim in magma."

The aurors nodded in acknowledgement as they moved in, two of them pulling out anti teleportation cuffs. Harry took great pride as he watched the two most feared teachers in school screaming and shouting as they struggled in vane. Once they were cuffed, the aurors found and took their wands and continued searching finding they both had spare wands they then proceeded to exit the school leaving fifteen aurors with Harry and Mark.

Mark looked at McGonagall's ashen face and gave a reassuring smile. "I do beg your pardon 'headmistress', but I'm afraid myself and my auror friends need to disrupt this school day while questing yourself, your fellow teachers and the students."

McGonagall closed her eyes for a second before they tiredly opened and she nodded. "Very well, would you like a list of all remaining teachers and students so we can do this in alphabetical order, and of course I'll need to be in all interviews as an appropriate adult for the students?"

"Of course professor, it will be very helpful, thank you," he replied with a kind smile. "Harry said in his massive to me this morning that you can be trusted, and you have the children's best interest at heart."

"Yes, thank you," she replied with a grateful smile to the boy as he grinned back at her. "Let me lead you and your… 'friends' to a place to commence the interviews," she said as she stood before looking out over the student body. "Professor Flitwick shall now be deputy head, and all classes are cancelled for today, I want all students to return to your towers after you finish your breakfast, except Slytherin girls I want to stay within the great hall, and I shall send either one of these aurors to collect you or a teacher, and… to escort you back."

With that said she left, leading Mark and the aurors out of the side door. Harry grinned sheepishly as he saw everyone staring at him. "I'm just too awesome," he commented as he cheerfully walked towards his seat while the two birds chimed some amused song.

He finally took his seat and smiled at the two girls, Ginny and Rebecca. "What an interesting first day at school, don't you think Becky?"

"Um… if you think so Big Brother!" she whispered with a small smile.

It had been two days since Harry had gotten rid of Dumbledore and Snape and all around life at Hogwarts was good. Half of Slytherin House had either been removed or expelled and Ghost was now snooping around Dumbledore's office holding a weird little silver orb that had Harry Potter engraved on it. He wondered what it could be as he looked up at the previous headmaster's paintings as they pretended to sleep. They had protested to his entering the office as they are still in recognition of Dumbledore being the headmaster still so won't unseal the office for anyone but he is not just anyone and they shut up when he threatened to destroy them.

"Oy, what is this?" he demanded staring up at the paintings.

One opened her eyes briefly and glanced at the orb. "We don't know, Albus never told us every thing, boy. And you should show more respect for your elders, we know you're not made by the founders as some kind of guardian. You're just a student with some freaky powers, even for magic."

"Maybe," he agreed with a shrug. "But at least I'm looking out for the students and school, now unseal this office and accept McGonagall as the new head."

"No!" interrupted one of the men before all went silent.

Ghost groaned in annoyance and placed the orb down on the desk as he got up looking around the office he found a huge hidden vault and entered it. His eyes glowed to see in the dark and he spied some torches and clicked his fingers lighting the room.

"Augh, that's bright!" moaned a man's voice. He looked around to find six painting, four of which he recognised as the founders. "Oh hello," the man who was undoubtedly Godric Gryffindor greeted with a grin. "What are you doing here, are you the new bloody head come to gloat over how they buggered up our school?" he asked with a glare.

"Um, no…" he answered in surprise. "I'm Ghost, and I threw the previous headmaster Dumbledore out and into jail for a few nasty crimes, but the paintings won't accept a new head."

"Really?" asked a man with a dragon coat of arms on his black robes. "Then can you get us out of here and reconnect us to the school and we'll instate you as headmaster."

"Who are you?" asked Ghost in confusion. "And how can you do that?"

"Oh, my apologies dear, boy I forgot my manners," he replied with a kind smile. "I am Ayden Draloffin; I am one of the six founders of Hogwarts."

Ghost double took with wide eyes full of horror. "B-but I only know of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin," he informed them. "We only get sorted into one of these."

"We know," said the beautiful red haired woman in white with a phoenix coat of arms. "I am Guinevere Fenixhawk, Gwen for short, and the reason they sealed us away and took away our houses is because my self and Ayden are muggle-borns."

"It is disgusting what our people have done!" hissed Slytherin angrily. "And spreading lies about me hating muggles, I did no such thing, and the basilisk was a guardian to the school never to be released unless the school was ever attacked."

"So is the sorting hat what really sorts students?" he asked interestedly.

"Indeed but we believe its memory was altered," said Ayden. "And our traits may have been lost."

"What were they?" asked Ghost interestedly.

"Mine was kind hearted and caring students who are willing to stand for what is right," said Gwen sadly. "And Ayden's was for fearless and bold students with a taste for adventure. He had always had a liking for doing stupid things, something Godric often joined in with."

"Hey!" the two complained together.

"Well it's true," said Helga with a smirk before turning a kind smile to Ghost. "I believe the hats memory may remain, but it will take your mind to recover the other two houses and make the hat remember the truth."

"Well okay, I guess I'll give it a shot, but what do you want me to do with the heads painting?"

"Get rid of them!" hissed Slytherin angrily. "Those bastards have all played a part in stealing our school."

"Fair enough," he shrugged and clicked his fingers, a green glow surrounded their frames and they were lifted off the walls before he threw a green ball of energy at the door and it smashed down, and was flung across the office outside.

"That was interesting," said Godric in amusement.

"Very," agreed Ayden with a wide grin.

Ghost just rolled his glowing green eyes and exited the vault walking back to the other portraits to see them all awake and wide eyed with terror.

"I believe you've all met?" asked Ghost in amusement.

"Y-you can't do this!" roared a panicked headmaster.

"Just watch me as you burn!" he yelled sadistically as he shot a beam of green energy at the paintings and they screamed as they were incinerated before Harry fastened each of the founders to the wall back in their rightful place.

"That kid… was awesome!" said Ayden smiling. "So ya going to sort out the hat? We've connected and you're now the youngest head the school has ever had, Harry Potter."

He double took in shock. "H-how do you know?"

"Hogwarts knew and told us," answered Rowena. "You have protected the students of Salazar's house and for that we shall be forever grateful."

"Now, the hat if you don't mind sweetie," said Gwen with a smile and a wink.

He rolled his eyes but grinned back at her before picking up the hat and sitting behind his new desk.

"I take it my memory was altered and you're going to try and restore it?" the hat suddenly asked.

"Indeed he is Gideon," answered Godric happily. "It is good to see you again."

Harry sighed as he placed the hat on his head powering down.

'Ah, be in your bonnet again, Potter,' it whispered in his ear. 'Yes I feel the truth deep inside. I can feel it from you, so let me resort you and see what we can do. Yes still brave I see, and you've allowed your cunning and ambition surface 'headmaster'. Hmm, I must say you are a lot smarter than I can remember, and your loyalty to what is right is un-wavered. Yes you are still light even with that hint of darkness, and you have lots of love to go around, but I must say your fearlessness is beyond any I have seen, and your love of adventure surpasses most.'

The hat paused here for a moment as it thought,

'You would do well in any house, but I believe I have found the place for you,' it continued with a smug edge to it. "DRALOFFIN!" the hat roared to get its point across. Harry laughed as he took the hat off and placed it on the desk in front of him he looked down at his coat of arms to see it had changed to the dragon.

"Excellent he's in my house now," bragged Ayden smugly.

"Arsehole," whispered Godric and Ayden glared at him in amusement.

"So you have your memory back, Gideon?" asked Gwen hopefully.

"Indeed I do. The hidden towers should have been revealed, and the two extra tables put back in the Great Hall."

"Well I've gotta check this out," said Harry smirking. "Its lunch time so I think they'll have noticed."

Harry walked into the great hall about ten minutes later to see the four houses and teachers just staring at the extra two tables and banners in complete shock unable to look away. So being awesome as he is took a seat at the Draloffin table and food suddenly appeared so he began eating, which seemed to knock everyone from their shock.

Hermione was the first of his friends to come over; she sat nervously opposite him as everyone watched intently wanting an explanation they knew he probably had.

"Excuse me, Harry, but what's with the two new houses?" she asked interestedly.

"Old houses," he corrected as he continued eating surprising her and everyone. "These two houses were stolen from the school because they belonged to two muggle-born founders, Gwen, Fenixhawk," he pointed to the phoenix house. "And the house I was just resorted into, of Ayden Draloffin, but don't sweat it Hermione anyone who wants to be resorted can if Professor McGonagall says its okay, plus the towers have returned so we have a place to stay."

"Mr. Potter, is this true?" asked McGonagall as she came over.

"Yep," he agreed smugly. "I freed the founders' paintings from the headmasters' vault, so you can go and see for yourself if you want, they'll let you in when you reach the gargoyle."

She nodded and lifted it at that as she just walked out of the hall to go see for her self. Though, she wondered how Harry got into that office but thought it rude to ask since he's done so much for the school already.

"So Hermione, how you doing?" he asked with a smirk as everyone finally returned to their meals.

She blushed lightly and smiled. "I'm doing fine thank you, Harry."

He grinned at her and chuckled. "Wanna go see my new tower? Coz if no one wants to be resorted I'm all alone until next year."

"Well okay," she agreed eagerly.

"Can we come see too?" asked Ginny as she and Luna joined them smiling brightly.

"Sure," said Harry while Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Lucius!" hissed the high cold voice of Lord Voldemort. He sat on a high backed chair that reminded the blonde Death Eater more of a throne as he looked up nervously from his kneeling position. "What do you have to report of Severus?"

Lucius Malfoy gulped as he slowed his breathing. "I-I'm afraid, Snape has been arrested and removed from the school by aurors two days ago as reported, sir."

"And, Dumbledore?" he asked calmly as his blood red eyes bored into fearful grey. "Is it true that he is now in ministry custody?"

Lucius nodded frantically. "Yes My Lord… Albus Dumbledore is being held within the ministry it self while Snape was sent straight to Azkaban. Potter did it to them."

Voldemort nodded slowly as a flicker of a smile reached his lips. "Indeed. But what have you heard of the anomaly at Hogwarts called Ghost?"

"M-My Lord h-he almost killed my son, and murdered several other Slytherin students. He is also the reason my son and some others are in auror custody at St. Mungo's Hospital."

The Dark Lord chuckled quietly but it sent a shiver down Lucius' spine. "And why Lucius has your heir been arrested?"

Lucius Malfoy looked away, towards the floor as he mumbled the answer quietly.

"Do beg my pardon Lucius," mocked Voldemort. "But I do believe I missed that. Why has your son been arrested?"

"F-for rape!" he answered. His words reverberated throughout the room amusing the Dark Lord.

"Yes. He couldn't keep his little pecker in his pants and away from the little children. Well it seems we have our selves a few little predicaments. An unknown enemy has risen, and Potter has gotten him self a backbone and seen Dumbledore for the foolish bastard he truly is. I want your daughter to find out about this Ghost, and deliver the information to us."

"M-My Lord. I-I don't think s-she will agree to do it. S-she isn't normal like us," he replied quivering in fear.

Voldemort's red eyes flashed angrily. "If she refuses, then you and your hospitalised son shall meet a very torturous end. Tell her this and I'm sure she'll come around."

Lucius gulped as he nodded his agreement. He is so dead.

 **Authors Note:** ** _Hey there My Dudes... it is I, Myrddin. It was a difficult choice to place this here. However, it had to be done for the "Greater Good". Any-who... rate, comment, follow... or... whatever._**


	24. Spirit of the Phantasm (HP-D Phantom)

_AU: year 6! Harry dies, but not quite. He becomes a half-life, part ghost, part human. He hears his godfathers will & gains freedom from Dumbledore and his Order where he'll use his new ghost powers to protect people & defeat scheming Death Eaters. He finds his godmother, & listens to Sirius's will about bedding some girls. Harry\Daphne\Gabrielle\Fleur\Astoria\multi!_

 _Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Supernatural/Fantasy - Chapters: 3 - Words: 14,512 - Reviews: 167 - Updated: 8/15/2013 - Published: 5/16/2013 - [Fleur D., Gabrielle D., Daphne G., Astoria G.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Fifteen, nearing sixteen-year-old Harry James Potter only recently returned home from school. He walked lonely through the streets with no real destination. He was bored and quite lonely really. Then, he supposes it has to be lonely or he wouldn't be here, alone, where he doesn't want to be, or something like that.

He had gotten into a huge argument with his Uncle Vernon and stormed out, nothing better to do anyway. The giant brute of a man wanted Harry to do everything while he and his pathetic family sit back and do nothing. He wouldn't mind too much as it's something to keep his mind busy, but the Dursley's don't give him a moment of gratitude.

So, why should he do anything around the house, or everything as that's what they want, then not get fed, and getting verbal abuse with them having the cheek to call him useless. He'll be glad when he leaves these people for good, what Dumbledore, the man who made him come back each year thinks of these people he doesn't know.

Well, he does have to wonder whether Dumbledore has a clue what they're really like, but then sometimes he gets the impression the old man likes it like this for whatever misguided belief.

Harry's just lucky that he had thought ahead this time and got some muggle money send from Gringotts while he was still at school as he's certain anything from Gringotts while here disappears. He's not sure whether Dumbledore would have let him have the money for whatever reason, but it's come in use. He's been feeding himself, sandwiches and takeaways.

Though, not very healthy, it's better than starving. He had also bought himself some nicer muggle clothes. He had finally gotten fed up of wearing his cousins baggy old hand-me-downs while in the muggle world. He has money now, so why shouldn't he spend some on himself.

So, he's wearing some black track bottoms and white tee shirt with socks and running shoes. They don't exactly have much in the way of clothes shops in town, and those they do are expensive so he just went into a relatively cheap sports shop. He didn't want to spend too much of the muggle money he got out on clothes when he needs it for food.

He sighed as he watched the traffic going by as he waited at the pedestrian crossing before the green man signalled for him to cross. His godfather, Sirius Black: dead. He barely had time to get to know him, and he has blamed Albus Dumbledore.

Harry felt he is passed blaming himself when it was all out of his control. If Dumbledore would stop telling half-truths or keeping important facts secret it wouldn't have happened. Dumbledore loves playing the 'I know everything and you don't know anything' card too much.

It's doubtful that Dumbledore will have learnt anything from this. If anything, the old man will continue hiding things which could get others killed. It's frustrating that Dumbledore doesn't want to listen to anyone, and he thinks he is always in the right.

Even when the old man admits he made a mistake, he still comes off as if what he did was the only course of action imaginable when it's not. Like that bull with having Snape, a useless twat 'trying' to teach Harry occlumency. The thought of that grease ball managing to teach anyone anything is laughable, and this was Harry, a boy Snape hates above all others.

Sure, Harry felt a little guilty when he saw that memory with his dad tormenting the jerk, and that bit with Harry's mum. However, thinking about it long and hard, thinking about Snape, he suddenly didn't feel that pity for him any more

Then to make matters worse, Harry had found out that Snape set the ball rolling, taking Harry's family from him. Snape, had hoped to have Lily Evan's, getting rid of Harry and James. The thought was sickening, but it made him realise why when close to a dementor he hears Voldemort telling his mum to move out of the way. It was a favour to Snape for bringing the prophecy to him, or at least the first half.

Thinking back to the prophecy, and mulling the words over and over inside his head he realised, Dumbledore wasted a lot of time protecting it, and needlessly risked lives to protect it. It didn't tell them anything that wasn't pretty obvious. Harry was going to try killing Voldemort anyway, and Voldemort was going to try killing him.

When Harry first heard what the Prophecy said he was concerned with becoming a murderer, but really? Is it murder to kill a terrorist who has murdered and slaughtered innocent people to get his jollies off? He doesn't think so, and the more he thinks about it the more ready he feels to blast Voldemort into whatever hell he might believe in.

If only Dumbledore did a little more thinking, perhaps things wouldn't be so bad, but at least the ministry cannot deny Voldemort's return any more as many of the ministries staff had seen him with their own eyes.

Then he has other concerns, like his friends. Ron seems to go along with everything Dumbledore says, and though it pains him to think about but Hermione does have too much faith in authority, but he's near certain that she will have picked up where Dumbledore keeps screwing up, with his lies and do what I say without question because I'm not telling attitude.

If he knows Hermione as much as he knows he does, then she's near too or at that point where she'll start questioning what the old man gets up too. She may be right up there in the 'I love authority' camp, but if Dumbledore keeps this up she'll be in Harry's camp of anti-authority.

He held back from laughing at his own thoughts when he paused as he was about to enter the local McDonald's to grab a burger when a McDonald's balloon flew passed him and across the road.

Harry would have just ignored it if he didn't hear a scream, moments later. His adrenalin pulsed as he looked round, a woman was wide eyed, horror written clearly all over her.

Harry turned to the road as a little boy of three or four waddled out into the road chasing after the balloon no matter that he would never reach it as it went higher.

It didn't even occur to Harry to do nothing, and his body moved before his mind caught up with him. He got to the boy in moments and snatched him from the ground, pulling him up as cars hoot their horns and sped past, not even stopping.

Then he saw it, the speeding hot hatchback. His eyes zeroed in on the kids driving. The car was moving much too fast, and Harry knew there was nothing he could do. He hoped for accidental magic, but knew that was unlikely. He's looked death in the face so many times, he no longer feared it, and without fear, no magic.

So he did the only thing he could think to do. He cradled the boy in his arms and tuned him from the car as it smashed into him. He could hear screaming and screeching tires as he flew over the car and landed in a bloodied heap on the road.

His vision was blurring as he watched the kids in the car, one or two looking familiar. It had stopped for a moment before it screeched off, fleeing. Harry could taste blood on his lips, and the boy was crying in his arms. The rest of the traffic had stopped and Harry felt weak and tired.

He tried to move for the wand in his pocket but his right arm just wouldn't move. He just needed to use some magic, enough that the Misuse of Magic Office would come, but he felt numb, sick, and broken.

Harry was staring up where he saw this boy staring down at him, shock in his expression. He has ruffled, yet neat white hair and glowing yellow and orange eyes, giving them a near golden appearance. He also had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, burst open and bleeding, blood trailing the right of his face as the scar was healing over.

They both just stared at each other before there was a blinding light and Harry gasped as the other... him had gone and all his aches felt like they were burning as he watched the people who had come to his 'rescue', their eyes wide. He couldn't help but gasp out, jumping to his feet, the pain fading to a dull ache.

He was breathing heavily as he looked around and looking down he was covered in blood. He turned to see the boy's mother and freaked, shoving the boy into her arms and ran.

It took him a minute or two to realise that he wasn't just running, he was RUNNING! He was moving so fast the world should have been a blur, but it wasn't. He could see everything around him as if the world was moving in slow motion, he stopped.

He appeared in the middle of a crowd of shoppers somewhere. They didn't seem to notice him appearing out of nowhere. He didn't know what was happening to him. He felt odd, the same as normal, but different, better in fact. He looked at the shop he was standing next to.

The shop sells clothes, so he figured they have mirrors. He entered and walked to the changing rooms. He got some disapproving look from the elder man at the counter so just grabbed some slacks, a shirt, shoes, socks, and jacket. He barely noticed what he grabbed other than sizes.

He wasn't surprised the man went to stop him, but flashing some cash made the man stop. "I've just been having a really bad day mate," Harry said as the man stepped aside and let him head into the changing rooms.

It was with luck that just outside a cubicle was a small sink he used to wipe away the blood from his face before heading into the changing room. He just pulled off his tatty blood covered clothes and trainers and pulled on some black slacks and a white shirt leaving the top few buttons undone, and then a black jacket and shoes.

That was when he realised he didn't actually come to buy new clothes, and the cube he's in hasn't got a mirror. He stepped out after taking all of the tags off and dumped his old clothes in the trash, annoyed at getting sidetracked.

"Much better, sir," the old man interrupted as he pulled a tall mirror on wheels over. "Sorry, I've been meaning to get some wall mounted mirrors for the changing rooms, but I keep getting sidetracked," he said gesturing the two cubes.

"Umm, no problem, I kind of got distracted myself," he replied with a sheepish grin as he moved before the mirror.

Harry had to admit he looked pretty good, and managed to get rid of all of the blood. It was the white hair and yellow orange eyes that started him. He sighed, many weird things have happened to him so this can't be that weird can it? He shook his head and sighed as he looked to the man and handed him the tags.

"I'll take them," he said while the man smiled, nodding he led Harry to the cash register where he paid. "Umm... this may seem like an odd question, but where am I?" he couldn't help but ask, confused.

The old man frowned but answered anyway. "You're in Cardiff City, sir," he said looking concerned.

"Umm... thanks," he said nervously. "I told you I was having a really bad day," he said quickly leaving, stepping outside the shop he sighed. "I ran hundreds of miles in a minute."

"OK," he muttered to himself, sighing. "Let's try this. If I can do it once, I can do it again!" he said hoping he's facing the correct direction.

He took a deep breath and moved, blinking away. This time he paid more attention as he moved and paused. He was startled as the world stayed paused, eyes wide. The world was stopped, but it seemed to have a weird film over it, covering the world like a very old TV set with a bronze sheen over it.

Harry looked around, awed as he realised he wasn't running like he thought, but maybe it was more warping the world, and he entered some kind of sub world where time doesn't work the same way as the rest of the world. He couldn't be completely sure as he hasn't had this problem before.

It was with ease that he sighed and the film over the world blast away like speed and then he was back in the real world. He didn't know where he was as he looked around. He could smell salt water not too far from the village he's in and looked around, eyes wide as he saw the cemetery name.

"I guess Fate would land me here eventually," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Godric's Hollow Cemetery," he muttered to himself, sighing he walked in and let his instincts guide him, and after a few minutes he came to a stop at the two headstones he had never thought he would ever see.

"Hello mum, dad," he said feeling strange saying that.

"Harry!"

He turned, shocked as there was a red haired, green eyed woman standing behind him, smiling. She was wearing some light blue robes and though he could see through her, she also had substance.

"Mum," he said with a small smile. "I guess I'm different to how you remembered me huh?" he asked, and she nodded, her smile sad. "I guess that means I really am half dead this time, huh?"

"Yes," she agreed, stepping a little closer she gazed at her grave sighing even though she obviously doesn't breathe any more "I just wish I could have been here for you, but I watched occasionally. I'm so sorry for what Dumbledore has done to you. I never intended for him to dump you with Petunia.

"I had many friends who were supposed to take you," she said looking away. "I've seen, some of them trying to gain custody of you, but... Dumbledore is too powerful. He's a hard man to get around. When he believes something is the right thing to do there is no stopping him."

"I won't be anyone's Patsy," he replied. "I'll start doing things different, and just do things my way, and if my way clashes with Dumbledore's, then so be it."

"Of course Harry," she said, smiling more now. "You are something new now Harry, neither death nor life. Death wants you so much, she hates not getting you, and Life is just as bitchy about not having you. However, I don't begin to claim I understand what is going on. I just know I was sent to speak with you for a few minutes.

"It's rare that Life and Death agree on anything, but neither thought it wise to come to you themselves. They thought you would be more open talking with me than either of them. They're the goddesses that have the power to let those who have passed on to spend a short time back.

"They expect you to send on Lost Souls when you find them in the Phantasm, umm... that odd world where you can move at inhuman speeds. It's where souls get trapped, and sometimes they interact with the world on certain dates, or times. They aren't just imprints of the soul like ghosts, and some can be dangerous."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "I guess I can do that if it means helping them cross over," he agreed, unable to think much on it. "So, any clue what kind of other things I can do?"

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Your dad would have been the same," she said reminiscing. "I can't be certain, but I would think like... ghost powers, only more because you're neither dead nor an imprint. You are so much more, but my time is up Harry, I'm sorry baby," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Just remember, Dumbledore's a nutter, think for you," she said as she rushed into his arms, near crying. "Think ahead, protect people and the world and... and do something bad to Snape for me for what he did," she said while he hugged her back.

"I will, I promise mum," he said when he was suddenly hugging thin air; she was gone, back into the afterlife.

Harry brushed tears away from his eyes. Incredibly it was only then that he realised he had lost his glasses somewhere, but maybe that was his mind trying to distance itself from where he is, and the strangeness of his life. He didn't know how long he had been standing, staring at his parents graves, but it started to rain.

He was getting soaked when suddenly he wasn't. He looked to his side to see a blonde woman with soft blue eyes standing next to him with a black umbrella, holding it over them both.

She smiled at him, her eyes sad. "So, we finally meet, Harry," she said kindly. "But of course, you don't remember or know me, Dumbledore forbids it. My name is Kennedy, and I was a really close friend of Lily's. They don't get visitor, apart from me, so I set up some alerts because I knew you would come eventually.

"The cemetery is protected by 'holy' magiks," she said looking to the graves. "It allows me to meet with you without Dumbledore's magiks stopping me, or alerting him. In fact, you're at risk here where no one can protect you."

"I'm pretty sure I can protect myself," he said, shrugging as he didn't sense any bad intent coming from her. "I've been looking after myself for a very long time."

She nodded, sad. "I know," she replied thoughtfully. "Lily and I had so hoped that you and my eldest daughter would become close friends, but with Dumbledore's manipulations that hadn't come to pass."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes, I suppose you would," she agreed, amused. "My family name is Greengrass."

"You're Daphne's mum?" he asked, surprised while she nodded. "Whoa, my mum wasn't just friends with that douche-."

"Snape!" she hissed, disgusted. "As if, he could ever have Lily; the thought is ridiculous. The chances were greater of me having her than that grease ball bully. She had tried to get him off his sick dark magic fascination, but no matter what he was and still is addicted, no matter what Dumbledore tries to claim. But I'm not just Daphne's mother, but your godmother too, no matter how much James complained, though I think his complaints had just became reflex after so many years of Slytherin-hate grooming."

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. "So you were in love with my mother?" he asked, shocking her. "That's why you come here so often. If no one else comes, someone had to take care of the graves, but you've been more thorough with my mums."

She looked away, her pale cheeks alight. "My marriage has always been a shame. We had children because we both wanted them, but we've never, well... he's gay and so am I. We're married more for convenience now. But... well, anyway, what happened to your hair, and eyes?" she asked him, looking him over.

Harry shrugged, sighing as he looked to her. "Nothing much, just some freaky magic doing its freaky thing; this is me after all, and I'm sure Daphne has kept you up to date."

"Yes, the things Dumbledore allows," she said clenching her fists. "I can't stand him and his ignorance!"

Harry nodded, feeling the same. "Well, I should get going," he said thoughtfully. "I've got to get my stuff. I'm not returning to my aunts ever again after that. I can't stand her, and she can't stand me. If Dumbledore has a problem with that I don't care!"

"Once Dumbledore's magiks have failed, you are welcome to come live with us," Kennedy was quick to say.

He smiled at her and she was surprised when he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks, and I think mum was lucky to have you in her life, even if feelings were different," he said before he seemed to blur away in a blast of wind.

"Interesting trick Harry, very interesting," she said with a sad smile. "I just hope that you do come and stay, home where you belong, now Sirius is gone," she said cursing his stupidity in getting arrested to begin with, with him she might have gotten to save Harry long before now.

Harry was amazed as he just moved through the wall of number 4 Privet Drive and up to his room. He had dried off as he hadn't gotten too wet before he had the umbrella over him.

He sighed as he packed away all of his things into the new trunk he had got just for those times he'll need to shrink it without using his own magic. It shrunk down and he placed it into his pocket when there was a loud crack, startling him he looked round.

"Great Harry Potter sir!" the House-Elf squeaked out, many woolly hats perched on top of hats on his head. He was wearing an assortment of different clothes, his big black eyes wide as he held out a letter. "Great Harry Potter sir, I quickly saved this. Professor Albus Dumbledore is not a great wizard Dobby realises. He orders wizards to steal the Great Harry Potter's mail. If goblins find out, goblins get angry, goblins not liking thieves!"

Harry was surprised as he took the letter and saw the Gringotts Bank seal over the lip. He pealed it open while the little elf just watched eager or something. He pulled out the parchment and read to himself, annoyed as his eyes scanned the words.

"So, Dumbledore was trying to stop me going to Gringotts for the reading of Sirius's will," he muttered to himself before looking to Dobby. "OK Dobby, I want you to work for me," he said having to dodge the hug the elf tried in his joy. "I want you to watch, and collect any and all mail sent to me before Dumbledore's minions get to it, understand."

"Yes Great Harry Potter, sir," he said in joy, tears in his eyes before, he spoofed away.

He sighed as he looked around the small empty room and left down the stairs. "Boy!" his uncle bellowed. Harry sighed and wished he left through the Phantasm. "Where are you going, and when did you get back, and what the hell have you done to your hair, freak?! You best get to your chores or you'll be sorry!"

Harry sighed as his uncle was up in his face. "This is no longer home," he said smirking as he hit his uncle with a left hook, breaking his nose in blood as he went crashing back into a wall. "Check, enhanced strength," he muttered to himself as he burst away leaving Vernon dazed and silently impressed as he touched his broken nose testily.

The Boy-Who-Lived smirked as he concentrated and his eyes and hair returned to normal. He checked himself over, thankful that he seems to look relatively nice; not a speck of blood.

"Good," he muttered to himself as he booked a hotel room for the night in London with the last of his muggle cash, and soon he crashed to his bed, exhausted and fell asleep in moments.

"Sir...?!"

Harry started as he almost felt like his head just only hit the pillow. There was a maid in his room once he woke up and she was placing a suit, hanging it on a hook.

"The suit you asked for sir," she said with a small smile. "You also asked to be woken and gave permission for me to enter without knocking to make sure you're up."

"Oh, right, thanks," he said stretching as he didn't feel too bad or too tired. "I have the reading of my godfathers will to get to," he said while she nodded and left the room.

Harry stretched more, climbed out of his bed and went and took a shower before dressing in his stylish black suit with black shirt and black tie and shoes. He looked into the mirror, smirking as he styled his hair back, combing it neatly with some hairstyling wax.

He looked pretty good, even if that was just his opinion. Harry shrugged as he went and left his room with all his things, and signed out of the hotel before moving through the Phantasm to reappear in the doorway to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The goblin guards didn't even blink as they watched his hair and eyes return to normal colour and just bowed him in.

Harry knows he could have just entered the bank, but he doesn't want to piss off or freak out the goblins. He was actually surprised that the guards didn't even react to him aggressively because of how he turned up.

It was a short walk up to the nearest goblin and he politely led Harry on to a huge chamber where many people sat facing a podium up front. He saw the Weasley's, Dumbledore, and other members of the Order of the Phoenix from Professor Minerva McGonagall, Tonks, and by the looks, Tonks's parents.

He was even surprised to see Kennedy Greengrass and her blonde daughter, Daphne, and her younger daughter who has short ruffled brown hair, but she and Daphne's cool blue eyes looked frosty compared to their smiling mother.

There were more people besides, and some were glaring at others, which was annoying, but whatever. If they want to hate each other, that's their business. He was led down the middle where it took a few double takes for people to realise he is there.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said, shocked as he reached the front. "What are you doing here?" he asked, standing. "No, never mind that, let's get you home where you'll be...!" he stopped as he went to take Harry's arm but he moved it away.

"Touch me Professor and I'll inform the goblins that you've been stealing my mail from them!" Harry said; his eyes cool as he watched his escort leaving. It was hard to resist just breaking the old man's face or just ending him, but ending him here would cause later problems. "Now I'm here, as is my right. If you have a problem, I don't give a crap!" he said moving away where he chose to sit next to Ginny Weasley as she's some cute and fit eye candy, he hopes she doesn't ever take after her mother.

Hermione just happened to have been sitting in the other seat, having left a gap for whatever, and he turned to her, smirking. "Hey Hermione," he said as everyone seemed to give him a wary look before going back to what they were doing, even Dumbledore, hiding his annoyance for now. "Aren't you going to yell at me about Dumbledore knowing what's best for me or something?" he asked her with a cheeky smile.

She sighed, rolling her hazel eyes. She's wearing a black dress and flat black shoe's for the reading. Harry looked her over, wondering why she doesn't wear dresses like this more often. She looks quite nice, and got some pretty nice legs. He glanced at Ginny, and she was wearing a black robe open over normal clothes, a short skirt and tee shirt with some trainers, her legs are even nicer; he's glad her robes open and he chose to sit with them.

"Harry, I don't care what he thinks..." Hermione said after a moment, regaining his attention. He looked at her in surprise. "If anything, sorry to say this, but he's a moron who needs to get a clue. I'm sick and tired of all of these authoritarian role models screwing up and making us kids seem like we're the only ones doing anything useful or smart!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh bitterly in his surprise. "Wait until I tell you about the prophecy. It was a ridiculous waste of time! It didn't say anything we couldn't have guessed, or that wasn't going to happen anyway. He stupidly risked people's lives. I thought it was important when I first heard it from Dumbledore himself, but then I was kind of distraught at the time, not thinking straight. Then really thinking about it, the prophecy was ridiculously uninformative."

Hermione frowned, with this cute annoyed expression she gets. "I thought the prophecy would have something to do with Dumbledore hearing it. In the end, after writing things down and doing some detective work, everything seems to lead back to Dumbledore somehow."

"Maybe he's secretly evil," Ginny startled them as she quietly interrupted having listened in, snickering as they looked to her, she shrugged. "What, you're not the only people who think the old man isn't doing the right thing. Haven't you ever wondered how Dumbledore never knew about me and that Chamber thing?" she asked quietly in a whisper while her mother was getting talked to about something about Harry from her dad, stopping her from saying anything, which was loud enough for them to hear and have to ignore.

"I mean-," she paused as she continued while they gave her a look to carry on; she shifted uncomfortably. "Well, the school does have ears and eye's all over it doesn't it? Then let's not forget the castles many mouths."

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, wide eyed. "All of the paintings spy on the students," she said, surprised she hadn't thought about that before. "That explains how Dumbledore knows so much about what goes on in the school. After last year I just thought he was illegally using legilimency on everyone!

"I hadn't thought much about him doing that then, but now," she shuddered looking over at the old man suspiciously while he quickly looked away from where he was watching them, concerned. "But I got a few occlumency books over the last week. I figured we could study it ourselves," she said sounding proud of her thought.

"So, what do the books say about emptying your mind?" Harry asked quickly as he looked around. He had forgotten Ron, but looking over he was sitting in a huff glaring at any Slytherins he could see from across the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He went off on a rant and was told not to leave that spot by a goblin," she said before her expression turned dark. "Though, that occlumency thing was another reason I'm angry at Dumbledore. The books I have all agree that clearing your mind will make it easier for an attack to slip in and see things without you noticing. It's quite the opposite, standard occlumency, fill your mind with nonsense, it will distract and confuse the attacker, keeping your secrets secret, but I don't think that would stop the likes of Dumbledore, Snape, or Voldemort for long, but that's only the beginning stage."

"Whoa, that sounds bad," Ginny said, blushing as she was leaning over enough that she was closer to Harry, near pushing herself into him, not that she minded, or him apparently. "Can I learn it with you guys?" she asked hopefully, the thought of her mind not being safe was disgusting and reminded her of her first year.

Hermione nodded while turning back to Harry. "That is bad though Harry," she said, checking no one was listening in. "Either Snape was doing that under Voldemort's orders, or worse, he was doing it under Dumbledore's, which honestly is more likely. It would have been too much of a risk if it was Voldemort's order."

"Hmm..." Harry mumbled, nodding in thought. "I don't get what that would accomplish in the long run, except easier roam of my mind for all of them. Maybe the old man should take a tumble down some stairs, after all, it would only be an accident, so someone overly waxed that spot and he's old and frail."

"Harry," Hermione reprimanded while Ginny nodded, agreeing with him. "And Ginny, don't encourage him..." she said, sighing, exasperated as he was snickering too, and getting a low five from Ginny.

She might have continued and reprimanded them further if the chamber wasn't quieting. They looked around to see a goblin standing at the podium with a good looking woman in her mid to late thirties with long dark hair down her shoulders with dark eyes and dark skin, reminding Harry of someone from one of those 'ancient Egyptian' movies; wearing an expensive looking suit-robe, neat and tidy.

"OK, let's start this shall we?" the woman asked rhetorically, which completely quietened the room. She smiled. "I am Ms. Selene Lampard, and I am Mr. Sirius Black's attorney, here to secure his last will and testimony is heard and within reason carried out," she said before stopping and nodding to the goblin.

"Thank you, Ms. Lampard," the goblin spoke, businesslike as he looked to his notes. "I am Stradbroke," he introduced himself. "I am here as a representative of Gringotts, and as speaker and reader of Mr. Sirius Orion Black's last will and testimony. The reading shall not take too long as Mr. Black was quite the straightforward and to the point man, so not much beating around the bush," he said before continuing.

"I Sirius Orion Black, being in sound mind do hereby say, 'sup, before I get to dishing out all of my families old crap and the money!" he said, pausing for the odd snicker, and Harry looked behind to see Remus Lupin smiling sadly having lost his last friend, but the old lykan gave him a small reassuring smile as the goblin went on to continue Harry turned back, surprised as both Ginny and Hermione took one of his hands each to comfort him.

"First, let me just say that I suppose, other than Azkaban and hiding out in that old house my life hadn't been too bad, so don't feel too sorry for me. I'm sure I went out fighting, doing something stupid, like showing off or whatever. Well, onto the part you've come to hear.

"I had to think long and hard about this, so let me just say now that I have made Harry James Potter my official heir so the likes of Narcissa Malfoy can't try to dispute anything I say here, as I know Harry wont dispute anything here without a dam good reason. I leave the house at you know where along with a good ten thousand galleons to my dear old friend Remus John Lupin.

"I know mate, you're probably all high and mighty but listen. I'm dead mate so it might as well go to someone who will use the house and money, someone who needs it," the goblin said while the werewolf looked embarrassed.

"Next, my dear cousin Andromeda Tonks," the goblin continued, clearing his throat. "I reinstate you and offer your family a part into the fold, if Harry's agreeable, which I'm sure he is. You don't have to accept, but it will really piss off all of those pureblood douche bags, and our mums will be turning in their graves, good enough reason, yes?"

Harry looked over at the Tonks's to see the young aurors mother with a small smile as if that was fun by its self, just the thought of all those old purest houses hearing of mud-blood's, blood traitors, and half-bloods controlling such an ancient and noble purest house.

The goblin went on and Harry smirked at Ginny and Hermione, threading his fingers with theirs, holding their hands in his lap while they found the situation amusing too, and squeezing his hands each in a reassuring manner, letting him know they're there for him.

"The Weasley's have been good to Harry over his years at Hogwarts and out of, even inviting him into their home," the goblin said as he read on. "Though, it would be good if you did us all a favour and started thinking for yourselves more than just listening to Albus Dumbledore. He doesn't have all the answers and he just does what 'he' thinks is best. If he cared to, with his power and influence he could have gotten me a fair trial; don't deny it, it's true and you know it too-."

There were quite some gasps to interrupt as thoughtful frowns turned into glares aimed at the old man, even Molly Weasley, a big Dumbledore's right fan joined in with a look of anger. However, Harry had thought of that over the weeks, and it's true, the old man didn't want to help Sirius.

"Albus Dumbledore is that true-?!" Molly asked out, her cheeks puffed out, standing up.

He didn't get a chance to defend himself as the goblin cleared his throat to regain their attention. "Excuse me ma'am, but please, the reading comes first. If you have any gripes with Mr. Dumbledore, you'll be free to hex him, shout at him, or just plain beat him with a baseball bat after I am done..." he trailed off rolling his eyes. "A baseball bat is a muggle sports bat that is like a longer beaters bat, now if you'll sit down please!?"

The goblin sounded like he was asking whether she would sit, but it was obviously and order, and after a moment of hesitation she sighed and sat, looking like she was desperately trying not to sulk.

Harry tried not to laugh as he looked at the girls, and though Hermione was taking the opportunity to continue glaring at Dumbledore, Ginny was biting her lower lip to keep from laughing herself; Sirius was really getting one up over the old man even while dead. Though, also, it isn't everyday that someone gets her mother to actually obey them without 'comment'.

"Good," the goblin said, returning to his papers, which Harry only just noticed was actually paper and not parchment. "OK, where was I, right... So, I leave Arthur and Molly Weasley with five thousand galleons, now don't spend it all in one place," he said, causing the Weasley parents eyes to widen and all the hate to fade away as they lost all thought of Dumbledore right now in their shock.

"Now, I'm also offering up a sum to some of Harry's friends because, well, I want too. Hermione, since I know Harry is quite the book-a-phobic, knowing you I figure you should look after all of the books from the Black family collection for him, help with all those dark problems, being the awesome research girl. Believe me, even those old 'dark' books Molly supposedly got rid of are still in the house, just be careful when looking at them, or just lock up the really bad ones and keep them safe, after all knowledge can be pretty useful in the fight against evil, especially 'that' kind of knowledge. I did try telling Molly she was wasting her time and that while I'm the owner of the house and books the house would always protect them.

"Anyway, with keeper of the books I'll give you a cool one thousand galleons, call it payment for looking after them and keeping them out of unsavoury hands. Then next we have Ronald Weasley. I'm going to give you a piece of advice and a reason why I'm not giving you as much as I gave Hermione. You're lazy, and expect everything just handed over to you, jealous of your siblings.

"Charlie is a Great Beast tamer and makes quite the life even if he doesn't get paid as much as he probably should, he gets enough. Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts and makes quite a lot of money there. Percy, though douchy also has a career where 'he' makes money. Then we have the twins, who are genius in their own right and will be the most successful of all of your siblings, no matter how much your mother may deny it, or not like it.

"Then last, we have your sister, the youngest, but from what I've noticed the most talented when it comes to magic, and certainly the most powerful. If you can't sense her growing power, then quite honestly, you're an incompetent mage. This is why I give you much less because I think, deep down you have a talent or something there, and I don't want to make it easy on you or you'll get lazier and never reach your potential.

"Therefore, I'm only giving you two hundred galleons, which I might add is a fair amount money since you didn't really earn it, but you've been a good guy, even if you should open your mind a little more, be more tolerant, not everything is plain black and white. I'm sure your parents will still pay for school and what you need until you're of age, so save the money. I hear tell you're quite the strategist at chess, maybe the stock market is where you will find your talent, and I just gave you your first bit of cash, use it wisely-."

Harry looked to Ron, half expecting an explosion of outrage, but was surprised Ron looked as if he was thinking those words over. He gave Hermione a look, and she looked just as surprised by Ron's rapid change in character. Though, they know it won't cover everything, but maybe for once he's listening to someone new.

"Then, Charlie, Bill, Friend, and George," the goblin went on. "I give you one hundred galleons each; use it to pay the bills, or whatever, go out, pick up some honey's. Then Charlie, you told me that the Arizona Dragon Reserve has been having fanatical trouble and dragons are being prepared for shifting, which will over crowd places like your reserve. I know it was bothering you so I looked into it. If you're hearing it here I guess I died before I could tell you, or before I could make an adjustment there.

"Dragons are pretty cool so I have shed loads of money my family had been storing up for centuries. I mean, seriously, pun intended. It was a lot more than I ever thought. They were scrappers and savers, so I figured I would use some for a change and bought the reserve outright and gave it a budget large enough to renovate and hopefully get the tourists back, put some muggle theme park rides in, and a new five star hotel, stuff like that since the place is seriously massive and has miles of unused space.

"Well mate, I'm handing it over to Harry. But since this is Harry and you're you, I'm sure he'll agree that you'll be the perfect guy to run the place and get everything sorted," the goblin finished up looking to the man in question as he looked to Harry who nodded, shrugging. It isn't like Harry would know what to do with a Dragon Park the other side of the Atlantic, nor would he enjoy running one.

"I-I wondered how the Park could suddenly afford to go back on handing over all the dragons to us and some other parks," Charlie said in awe, unable to believe Sirius and his crazy antics.

The goblin cleared his throat to regain their attention. "One last thing Charlie, since you'll be the boss, other than Harry... maybe you should invite Hagrid to help you run the park. Harry would probably agree, and I'm sure a large and knowledgeable man like him would do well, better than teaching kids at Hogwarts. He can guide tourists or something, and along with the two hundred I'm giving to him to help out with whatever for being such a great friend over the years. He can make something for himself since the Magical UK never gave him a chance like me, guilty and never proven innocent because of a certain someone, I'm sure."

Hagrid looked shocked and torn as on one hand, working with his favourite beasts, and the other, leaving Hogwarts and abandoning Dumbledore, not that that wasn't very appealing at the moment. It was an opportunity he had always wished for but every time he filled out applications for parks like it, much smaller than this one, he never got a reply. It had always upset him that they couldn't even come out and say no. The friendly giant of a man looked to his hero, Dumbledore and felt sick as the old man looked away and wondered for the first time whether those applications even left Hogwarts grounds.

"Now for the last of the Weasley's," the goblin started Ginny as she didn't think much on her being mentioned. "Ginevra Weasley, first, try to make sure you help Harry get into lots of trouble as I'm not stupid, I know you can be quite the troublemaker. Then make sure Hermione doesn't stop you getting him into trouble. I think he needs some fun in his life after the crap he's gone through. I leave you with that task and with this..."

The goblin stopped and everyone were confused as another goblin had snuck in at some point and walked over carrying a huge and beautifully carved wooden case with a small wooden box on top. Ginny was about to let Harry's hand go to take it, but since they're in the front row the goblin placed them down at her feet.

She just looked to the goblin confused as he left, and the speaker continued. "It's said that only women can use them, though that's probably just a load of bull, but I think they're better than money and you'll like them. Anyway, you'll do brilliant without that kind of help. Maybe you can help look after Harry, not coddle him like your mother would, but take care to stand by his side."

Ginny nodded sadly as she hugged up to Harry's arm; he could feel her breasts pushed up to his arm. He tried not to blush as he thought 'things' as they listened as the goblin went on.

"Now getting to the good bit, Kennedy Greengrass," the goblin said, pausing, and if Harry was right, holding back a vicious smile. "If you could sign these papers, our vengeance shall begin with you," he said as Ms. Lampard took some papers to her.

Kennedy Greengrass looked the papers over, surprised. "Wow, Sirius wasn't as stupid as I thought," she said, smirking smugly as she signed and looked to Dumbledore while he was starting to sweat. She handed the woman back the completed form and she returned to her place.

The goblin continued as the solicitor nodded to him. "Harry James Potter has now been emancipated from all adult authority as his legal guardians have signed over his freedom from his muggle relatives and any underage laws, making him by law and lore of 'age'. This will also nullify all of the charms Dumbledore has used to keep his godmother away from him so if he wants I'm sure Kennedy will be happy to have him move in, or you can go on vacation, hell only knows you could use one!"

"NO!" Dumbledore stood up angrily. "Harry Potter is not going to stay with you!" he hissed out looking to Mrs. Greengrass in anger and disgust. "Why Lily would ever trust someone like you with her son, maybe you cursed her!"

Harry stood, letting go of the girls' hands, before Kennedy could even think to stand. "Albus Dumbledore, sit down or get out, I will not have you talking like that to members of MY family at MY godfathers will hearing!" he growled out shocking all. "I've had enough of your bull crap Dumbledore, now sit or get out!" he finished up, repeating, furious, and those around him looked to him in shock, awe, and fear as he looked dangerous, capable of kicking the old man's ass without a moments notice.

Dumbledore looked into Harry's fierce emerald eyes. He looked like he was going to say something, but Harry rubbed his head and looked away, angry, more furious and near a point where he wouldn't be surprised if flames bust from his lips like an angry dragon.

"No Dumbledore, I changed my mind, get the fuck out!" Harry demanded angrily.

"Now Harry, there's no need for-!" Dumbledore stopped abruptly as several goblins charged in with magical golden spears.

"Please escort Mr. Dumbledore from the building," the speaker interrupted as they surrounded the old man. "We do not take kindly to the use or attempt of use of legilimency on our clients!" he hissed out angrily as Dumbledore had no choice but to leave as he was escorted with many people watching, shocked that Dumbledore would be that stupid.

It seemed apparent that the members of the Order of the Phoenix not mentioned in the will were invited to see Dumbledore as more than the hero they had thought of him. The only members in attendance seem to be those that can think for themselves and have some form of power or authority, which explains the contemplative Professor McGonagall in attendance, or Moody, and that fierce woman from the hearing last year at the Ministry, though, Harry doesn't think she's a member of the Order.

She had looked like she was going to get up and interrupt when she realised that Dumbledore tried a mental attack on Harry, but changed her mind as he was sorted out anyway. She just watched the old man as he was escorted out with mental note to look deeper into his activities, and to keep a very close eyes on him.

"My apologise Mr. Potter," the speaker said, knocking many people out of their thoughts. "We will place a formal complaint with the Ministry for that blatant misuse of magic," he said with a bow while Harry nodded and retook his seat and the girls' hands while they gave him reassuring nods of support.

"I shall continue now," the goblin continued looking at his papers. "So, OK, then this leads us onto Harry, my heir. Other than the Dragon Park in Arizona, I leave the rest of my family fortune to Harry James Potter to do with as he pleases, and Harry, I just want you to enjoy life, so go out and get laid by some cute girls, abuse your fame and fortune at least a little, but no matter what, I know, you'll make me proud, goodbye."

Harry sighed with a small smile, trust Sirius... he sighed again when he started as he saw the phantom shadow watching from the corner of the room, smirking. He was unmistakeable and slowly fading away. He waved to Harry, and Harry seemed to startle him as he grinned and mouthed 'bye' while looking into his eyes. The shadow let out a bark like laughed that only Harry heard, giving the thumbs up he disappeared.

"I'll miss him but we'll be OK," Harry grinned wider pulling his two friends into hugs while still holding their hands, they lent into him, hugging back, smiling sadly. "Thanks girls, you know, for being here for me."

"It's our pleasure, Harry, right Ginny?" Hermione said breathing in his comforting scent.

Ginny smiled and sneakily kissed his cheek, grinning. "Of course," she said smiling a little brighter than before. "So, are you really going to go live with the Greengrass's?" she asked, concerned for him.

He smiled, thoughtful as he looked around as the others started talking amongst themselves or slowly filing out. "I don't know, honestly, I'm a little overwhelmed by all of this nutty nut stuff."

She smiled, cuddling with him more. "You could always go home with well... anyone really," she said thoughtfully. "Or you could go on holiday," she said reasonably.

He was about to speak when he looked up, surprised to see the cool and cold blue eyes of a beautiful blonde girl. "Potter," she 'greeted' rolling her eyes as Hermione and Ginny pulled from him to half-glare. "Mother wishes to know whether you will come and stay with us. It isn't like this will piss off anyone in our house and get Astoria and I hexed or anything!"

Harry stood up, leaving Ginny and Hermione, staring down the blonde. "I see, so you want me to refuse," he said whimsically while she said nothing, but she didn't need to, her cool blue eyes said enough. "You know Daphne, you should have technically been my sister," he said, which caused her cheeks to light up a little as she knew that and the thought got to her. "Can I ask you a personal question? The answer will determine my choice."

She frowned, obviously annoyed with him but nodded her head anyway. "Very well, but it doesn't mean I'll answer," she agreed, curious.

"Why do you follow that piece of shit dog, Parkinson around?" he asked, surprising her as she wouldn't have suspected anything like that.

Daphne looked at him strangely as she answered. "Because her family is more powerful, richer, and older, I have little choice in the hierarchy of the house. Mother could get away with going out of the house for friends as when she was there she was the higher family. Do you think I actually enjoy Parkinson's company, but my best friend Tracey and I have little choice? It's just the way things are in our house."

"I see," Harry said smiling amused as he fake yawned. "Well... that's what I thought as I've seen you both looking disgusted with Pansy, though honestly, sometimes it's hard to tell with all the glaring and coldness. I only asked because I was curious as to why you weren't the higher ups, being a part of my family and all with my wealth with the whole godmother thing and her being your mother, and me being not just heir, but head of two ancient and wealthy families, but I could be mistaken."

Her mouth was agape as he shrugged and turned away. "Well, anyway, I guess I'll stay with Hermione or Ginny or wherever if it will make you feel more secure in your houses hierarchy, and Goddess forbid I get you hurt by those losers. Though, I might check into a hotel in Florida or something, but then I have wanted to see Paris, maybe a trip around the world to some really cool places or something would be fun until school starts-."

"Wait!" she said grabbing his arm, spinning him to face her, she moved forward, her lips near touching his, her body flush to his as she gazed into his warm eyes coldly.

"I didn't think of that," she said keeping hold of his arm. "Even they have to keep in line with lore and traditions," she said and he could taste her minty breathe she was so close, and near feel her lips on his. "You're coming home with us," she said after a moment of staring him to a standstill.

He just blinked in surprise as she pulled away, still holding his arm pressed tight to her chest and dragging him away. "Umm... well later, Ginny, Hermione, I guess I'm going with Daphne, home, I'll write you or visit or something!" he said as Daphne led him after her smiling mum and confused sister as they lead the way out of the hearing chamber.

Ginny and Hermione could only watch him get dragged away before Hermione looked to the red haired girl. "Did Harry just get clever or something?" she couldn't help but ask, confused.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging, just as confused. "I guess he's been reading or something, but I guess that pureblood magic tradition stuff should be obvious."

Hermione started as that slid around her mind before grinning. "Yeah, that does sound obvious now, but I guess you need some cunning for that to cross your mind that fast."

Ginny smiled thinking about Harry as she looked down at the boxes at her feet. "Come on, let's grab mum and dad and get back to the Burrow, I want to see what Sirius gave me."

 ** _DREAM WORLD_**

 _Harry and Daphne stopped just outside the bank with Mrs. Greengrass and Astoria where Albus Dumbledore stood in front of them with several members of his Order of the Phoenix with wands out and aimed at them. Harry didn't know why Dumbledore was smiling like he's winning a prize during bingo._

 _"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling away. "Now if you would come with us where we'll escort you home with your loving family where you'll be safe until you return to school!"_

 _"Get lost you nut case!" Kennedy said looking to go for her wand but Dumbledore fired a warning shot and she stopped. "Looks like you really are no better than Voldemort-."_

 _She stopped as Harry pulled away from Daphne's grip and smiled as he stepped forward, patting her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, too much, I'm used to the way Dumbledore hates me," he said shocking them as he walked over to Dumbledore._

 _"I knew you would see reason, Harry," the old man said smiling as Harry stopped with him looking depressed. "You'll be safe-," the old man cried as Harry grabbed his beard, pulled him down slightly and head butted smashing his nose, then grabbing his wand before throwing him to the side where he whimpered on the floor holding his bloody nose, blood pooling through his fingers._

 _"What a fucking idiot!" Harry hissed while people had gathered, watching as Dumbledore looked up at Harry with wide watering eyes as the wand was snapped in two. "Don't presume to know what is best for me old man. I've been emancipated, so you can go fuck yourself sideways, you prick!" he said before turning back to the wide eyed Greengrass's._

 _He grinned as he offered his arm back to Daphne. "So, we were going... home?" he asked, amused as Daphne quickly took his offered arm._

 _"Now Potter, I hadn't pegged you for a man with style," she said, her cool eyes roaming him. "I think it's going to be interesting having you around."_

 _"Of course it will," he agreed as he led her and the other two passed the Order members as they quickly moved out of the way as Harry flung the broken pieces of Dumbledore's wand at their feet. "How about we take a trip, for the week at least; I think Paris will be a nice place to visit, and though it's not as good as the one in Florida we can go to Disney Land."_

 _Daphne didn't know what that land is, but it would be nice to get away for awhile. She found amusement that Dumbledore tried this crap, but because it was self-defence on Harry's part so Dumbledore will be the one getting in trouble._

 _ **END DREAM**_

Harry felt great as he sat in his hotel room looking through his trunk while Astoria was winging at him for something. He couldn't remember what; he had zoned out, remembering that weird dream he had where Dumbledore had confronted him and the Greengrass's leaving Gringotts; he wished he could up and just nut the old bastard and get away with it.

Though, thinking about that he's surprised Dumbledore hadn't been there to try kidnapping him again. He wondered whether Dumbledore could actually be smart enough to not go against the Magical Lore stuff he's heard about; he'll have to think more on that another time.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Astoria demanded, startling him out of his thoughts he looked to her. "Good, I said I want to go do something, so let's go get Daphne and go out. We can leave mum at the pool, and these annoying muggle boys keep chatting up my sister. Don't you want to flatten them for moving in on your territory?"

He sighed as he finished rummaging around his trunk before pulling out his sunglasses and placing them on. He's wearing some creamy coloured cargo swimming shorts hanging just above his knees and bear chested, wearing some white running shoes with a wand holster on his left arm upside down, charmed with none-notice charms to stop muggles seeing it and asking questions.

Astoria was pouting at him as he stood up she wiggled her cute little body closer to him. She's wearing a blue bikini set with a matching sarong wrapped around her waist hiding her tight little butt, with sandals on her feet, and looking amazing. She ran her fingers over, up his solid abs, (ghost enhanced), pouting more as she brings her hands to rest on his chest.

"OK," he agreed, sighing as she stole a quick kiss of his lips, giggling as she and Daphne had been doing that since he moved in, and getting more brazen, and worse, their mother encourages it. He had been quite pleased to wake up the morning of the start of their trip to find the none-experienced sisters taking in his room waking him sloppily sucking his hard and large boner.

He had let them continue until he had managed to cum on their faces, and in their mouths. They had both swallowed with cute curiosity before getting up with smiles, cum still on their faces before telling him to get ready to leave and slipping out of his room only wearing cute tight little muggle PJ's he heard their mum bought them.

Harry gets the impression that his mother's best friend is encouraging and actively trying to make it happen. Though, that makes his side-plot of sleeping with each sister lots a lot easier if they'll do it together, which seemed at first a brief fantasy, but now near reality. He couldn't help but give into them both.

It had been quite interesting when the girls went from cold, hard to get to sweet nice girls who both wanted him. He had never imagined Slytherins just hide who they are and who they want to be. He realised that blood-lore and money get you whatever you want in that house and you have to stay in the rules of those few unless, like Harry your blood-lore is superior.

They'll just have to learn that they can be in charge now, and that the likes of Parkinson will have to bow back away from them. He has to admit that the thought amused the hell out of him and he can't wait for the 'fighting' over dominance through 'greater' ancestry. He figured with a little help and careful plays perhaps Slytherin House can be fucked with enough to completely change for the better.

He's had a little time to think, and still can't figure out why the hat doesn't think any muggle-born, and only a few half-bloods aren't ambitious or cunning enough for Slytherin. Perhaps if the house was diluted with muggle-born students, perhaps it will show the pure-bloods that they're all the same.

"Come on, Harry, let's go and save Daphne from all those stupid boys!" Astoria startled him out of his moments of thought, tugging on his arm with a cute pout. "They were bothering me too, but they don't bother us when you're with us," she said, smiling when she realised he had stopped daydreaming while staring at her small cheat, though still pleased he was. "I heard you give off some weird vibe that frightens them away."

He sighed, smiling as she took his hand and dragged him out of his room, where he barely managed to lock his door before they were off down the elevator. They hadn't wanted to stay in a muggle hotel (the Greengrass sisters) until they saw all of the facilities compared with the wizard place they wanted to stay, though not bad, not to the quality they wanted. It just took a few temporary wards to feel safe.

The elevator had stopped and Tori, now squeezing Harry's right arm to her soft, smooth body pulled him out with her, passed some people in the lobby and through, out to the pool area outside in the bright sunlight.

It could have been amusing as Daphne was glaring at several boys while trying to relax at poolside. She was wearing the same as Tori, except hers is coloured in yellow with orange patterns, and she's wearing a sun hat since her skin buns easier than her sisters. Harry had rubbed in some sunscreen just an hour before, as he had every day for the past two since they've been here on holiday, (wondering how long until he can really appreciate their soft skin), for both of them. Though, he still enjoyed every moments and their odd mother seems to encourage it.

"Get lost," Harry said; startling them, annoyed they don't get the drift. "Haven't you noticed she's with me?" he added, annoyed with the other holiday making boys.

The boys looked round, a couple sneering at him as they tend to do, jealous. "No, you've already got that one, so this one's fair game," one of the boys bravely or arrogantly said.

Harry's cool emerald eyes peered at them over his sunglasses. "I'm way too much to handle for just one girl, so get lost or I'll have to... lose you!" he said coldly, his eyes flaring a golden colour causing them to show nervousness, and it had taken them all their nerves to stand up to him before, not that he started anything; they were just jealous.

"Yes, now listen to OUR man, little boys!" Daphne startled them as she had moved, coming up on Harry's left, holding onto his left arm. Even Harry was impressed with how she had snuck up on them. "Come along Harry, let's go find something fun to do," she said coldly glaring at the annoying boys who were bothering her and leading him and her sister away.

Harry shrugged, amused. "Well, you girls want to go and explore the city or something?" he asked as he led them through the hotel away from the boys while they skulked away, realising they are actually defeated.

"Like this?"

Daphne asked him, blushing, looking down at her muggle bathing suit. It had taken her mother and Harry ages to convince the girls to wear them. They had protested until their mum had discreetly informed them that muggle-raised boys like to see pretty girls with lovely bodies wearing them.

So they relented, and the way Harry responded, they liked that. It was almost (not really) better than that time in Harry's room a few days ago, which they hope to replicate soon if they can and maybe more like their mother suggested, and neither want to argue as the thought made them flush with excitement.

Harry shrugged, not noticing the identical looks they gave each other, or any naughty inner monologues. "Yeah, so you both look incredible, and I'm lucky enough to have you both to myself. Anyway, I have some cards; I can always buy you some shorts and tees if you want."

"OK, that will be nice, but cards?" Daphne asked, baffled, trying to remember something; she is sure she's asked this before, and gotten an explanation or two.

"Daph," Astoria complained, giggling. "Remember those card things that have your money on in the muggle world!" she said shaking her head.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," she said, smiling sheepishly, glad one of them pays more attention to the little things. "OK, first we get something more to wear, and then we can go exploring," she said as he led them to the nearest shops.

They chose out a pair of cream short-shorts each, showing off their long, smooth legs for Harry, and a white tee shirt that shows of their tummies still to continue teasing Harry. Not that Harry can't have them whenever because they're so over the hate and into the love, love, love, and wow did they love waking him up for the beginning of their vacation.

They had actually been quite surprised that Harry really isn't as hate-able as the other Slytherins would have them believe. In fact, he's not stupid either, quite the opposite, and then he's actually fun. Who would have thought that they would get on with a Gryffindor so much? Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived at that?

He has a great body too, and having seen some flab and skinny chests occasionally in Slytherin House when its hot, (not that often, but does happen with a few more brazen boys), seeing an actual fit and strong body is an eye-opener, among other things.

The first few days they had found it a little awkward having Harry stay at their house with them, half expecting fights. Though, he was just really nice to them, and everything.

Astoria had been easy to win over. She was quickly hanging all over Harry enjoying his company, cooing at a newfound fascination, a boy who treated her with respect and equality, unlike in Slytherin where they look down on girls, sometimes as if they are dirt.

However, now, not as clingy and not one for too many displays of public affection, Daphne cannot help but enjoy his company, hold his hand, or when in private cuddle up on his lap.

It's nice and warm to enjoy his company, and he makes her feel safe, not to mention now being a part of the Potter and Black lines she won't have to follow Pansy Parkinson around like a useless sheep any more for her protection from magic-'lore'.

She has never really gotten along with Parkinson. The girl just does not have a clue what she does sometimes. Then the girl is always following that idiot Malfoy, and he does not even get an iota of an idea how much respect he loses his family every time he does something stupid against Harry in his foolish jealousy.

It is so much nicer being able to smile and joke around, to let her guard down and relax with Harry and her sister. She felt free for the first time in many years, since before going to Hogwarts when it was just her and Astoria. She wishes she had been placed in a different house where she didn't have to pretend so hard, but maybe there is a way around staying in there; she'll have to look into that, and it will be fun getting one over on the Old Man if she can.

Astoria and Daphne held Harry's hands as he took them exploring, though they both complained that he bought a new blue tee shirt too.

They would have never guessed he has a body that strong with all of the baggy robes they have to wear at school. They wondered together whether there is a loophole in the school rules to get rid of robes, at least during the nicer weathered days.

They were led round and took a few buses here and there and finally ended up in some weird area with a glass pyramid, but the line was so long they did not feel like trying to get in just to see some old paintings. They see enough old paintings at school, and the ones at school move and talk and stuff.

Harry paused as they were about to go and grab some lunch or something, frowning. "Do you feel like we're being watched?" he asked the girls, looking around in suspicion.

"Now you mention it," Astoria said, frowning in thought, looking around. "I've been feeling like that for a while now."

"Yeah, hey, wait," he said looking directly over to where a blonde girl was standing in amongst a crowd looking around, at everyone but them. "Veela," he commented suspiciously, as he got a look at the beautiful girl. "Or in part at least, Gabrielle Delacour," he said suspiciously looking to the thirteen year old girl. "I think I'm being stalked," he said sounding pleased as he looked the blonde over; her blue eyes connecting with his, she paled.

Harry smirked, amused as he led his girls over to her where she fidgeted uncomfortably with her fingers. "Hello Gabby, are you stalking us?" he asked, holding back his laugh at her expression.

"Oh, Harry Potter, what a surprise," Gabrielle said faking shock very badly, her accent a little strong in her fear and nervousness. "It is most wonderful to meet you again. I am so surprised, wow umm... I was just out with my sister, but... I don't know where she got too."

"Gabrielle!" she was startled as she was reprimanded as the nineteen year old blonde older sister turned up out of breath. "Just because you want to follow the boy you like does not mean you should rush off to follow him and leave me behind!" she said, half glaring at her little sister before turning to Harry with a smile.

"Please forgive my sister," she said with a smile, pleased to see him. "Though only half Veela she is a slave to her instincts and they... and she wants you no matter what, and here with the opportunity she, 'hunted'! Though, looking at you I can't blame her. You have some solid looking muscles, which though still there, not as strong when last we met."

"Umm... OK," he said nervously. "Well, umm... I don't mind, Gabby's cool, and cute," he said smirking as she lit up red but looked pleased and excited too. "So what were you girls doing anyway?" he asked, curious.

"We were just out shopping," Gabrielle said with a smile as she moved in such a way her white summer dress moved in the wind. "Would you like to come with us, your... friends look like they need some better clothes so that they look even more sexy for you, yes?!"

"You should see what they're wearing under them," he replied smirking while they had defaulted to 'evil' and 'scowling'. "But I guess they'll like that, and don't mind the 'evil' it's just a defence mechanics of being in Slytherin House with pureblood stuff. I'm sure they'll quit it soon enough," he said, amused as they glared at him as if to say they won't, but he knows they will as soon as they get comfortable, which they will around nice girls.

"Well, OK, come, we know just the place," Fleur said while leading them on while Gabrielle was smiling in happiness and skipped along close to Harry and girls.

"S-so, umm… Fleur. I heard you were dating Bill Weasley or something?" Harry asked conversationally.

She looked at him frowning and he sensed a flare of Veela anger before she replied. "I was," she said as if she was holding back any rude remarks. "All he wanted was sex with a Veela. He thought that I would be like… that!" she said frowning while Harry looked annoyed for her.

"And if I was drawing on my Veela instincts they would draw me onto someone like you for a sexual conquest," she added thoughtfully, smirking shortly. "However, I would rather be more engaged as my sister is. Veela invest for life in a mate… we don't give in to just anyone, ever. Humans don't seem to understand this because of our 'ability'… we aren't greedy, we like-many species of the female only variety, which is few are into sharing, and…"

"Fleur!" her sister reprimanded, blushing as she looked at Astoria and Daphne, as they looked baffled, and Harry while he hid his hopefulness. "Y-you do not need to give dear Harry any lessons in Veela mating habits!" she reprimanded looking back to her amused sister.

"I know what you see in him," Fleur replied, shocking all. "He is a powerful and beautiful young man with a brilliant heart. The sort of man who is very rare, rarer than Veela even. I'm not saying that there are no other good men, but very few like him… a resister… one who's will exceeds even our power," she said as her power blazed out like nothing Harry had ever felt before now, realising they held back, but this, this was exciting.

They looked to see muggle men turn to stare and some seemingly ensnared to follow. However, on further inspection, it was all of them; even small boys, women, and girls were affected to lesser affects, but not by much, except those 'few' females who seemed even more eager.

Harry had felt the lazy drift of her power before, but this was incredible. However, though it was clearly effecting Harry he did not change, not one bit. He just looked at Fleur in amused reprimand; even Gabrielle was awed looking at how Harry did not act on the affects.

"If you keep this up I'll have a shit load of douche bags to beat up for you!" he said laughingly. "And I can't really hit the girls or kids unless they cause a real threat. Though fight them all can you imagine what your papers would say if it were only men to beat?

"…'Harry Potter beats up an army of muggle civilians because he was defending the honour of a Veela, using her power in full force! To prove a point'. Though, I suppose it have an amusing ring to it."

She smiled back at him as her power near completely cut off. "See, Gabrielle, he was affected, but just ignored it. The ideal mate for any Veela who wants to be loved… really loved, and to love," she said as the muggles stopped what they were doing, looking confused and embarrassed as they went back to whatever it was they were doing beforehand.

"William Weasley could never hope to compare with that," she continued. "Even if he did want more than just my body."

"Wow, even I was affected," Astoria spoke up, her breathing laboured, confused, embarrassed, and awed as she had thought about such naughty things with her, Harry, and their sisters. "I hadn't known Veela could be that controlling and you're only half."

Fleur shrugged, smiling at the girl. "Actually, even for Veela my power is… quite out there… as charm magic goes at least."

"Yes, my big sister is most wonderful," Gabrielle surprisingly praised her with admiration and love. "She looks after me, and cares, and… well, other stuff…" she said off on a rant as they entered some store that sold all sorts of hot little numbers, underwear, corsets, dresses, bathing suits, skirts, everything.

The store is ran by several young attractive women, and one of the clerks pushed them all into a large mirrored room with a huge changing room attached. She forced Harry to sit so he can give opinions while the girls try things on.

He had to adjust himself a lot as they tried things from tight little ball gowns to bathing-suits, bikinis, and then underwear, and watching Daphne and Astoria in tight little panties and bras that are near to see through made him so hard. He thought he might explode just looking, and add in two cute half-veela and his heart was pounding in excitement.

"I think these undies are a must!" Fleur said giggling as she tried to get a better look at the rucking of Harry's shorts, but he was using his hands to hide anything while she spoke to the clerk, both giggling as she nodded her head.

They soon left and thankfully Harry managed to control any naughty urges to just… well he's not sure but they seemed like good urges to follow. He was forced to carry most of their bags after having to buy EVERYTHING the four girls wanted for themselves, not that he minded, having got to see more than he thought, and he's rich, so, whatever as long as it's not too ridiculous.

Fleur and Gabrielle led them back to their hotel looking around; pleased they are not in a boring magical world hotel. However, Harry did notice the horror and anger on the faces of several boys as they saw the two new blonde girls. He couldn't help but feel smug when one, a large guy suddenly stormed over, and Harry was thankful he only fell to the ground and didn't hurt one of his girls, dropping his bags as he was punched in the face.

He looked up, shocked as the raging teen glared down. "How dare you get off, thinking you're so fucking great, first these two sisters, now two French sisters?!"

Harry just rubbed his jaw, not a hint of a bruise or tear as he stood up. "Me, I'm just a phantom!" he replied as security was rushing over, only to stop when the larger boy squealed as the air left his lungs as Harry hit him in return, the force lifting him from his feet and throwing him back, collapsing to the floor, whimpering and holding his gut in pain.

"And I know how to hit and make it hurt!" he said picking all of the bags up in quick time and leading the girls around and passed the guards into the hotel and up to his room where he relaxed and dropping the bags flopping onto his huge bed, the girls all staring at him in awe.

"Hey; the bastard hit me, I hit back," he said with a shrug.

"That was very noble of you Harry," Fleur said with this sexy swagger of her hips as she surprisingly slid up onto his lap, fingers kneading into his chest, his tee, lifting it, her soft fingers feeling the solid muscles while she was grinding her but into his lap, she could feel a large twitch. "I think that perhaps… I… we should award you for your bravery in our honour?"

"Y-yeah, sure," he agreed, looking at her firm body through her short blue dress.

"F-Fleur!" Gabrielle interrupted. "I thought…!"

"Oh, that Weasley thing was just a chance to get close to Harry here," she interrupted, startling her. "I wanted to watch him closer, to see, to see the boy who resisted my power while we had spent so much time together during the tournament, not to mention how he made the tournament look like child's play while I had difficulty. He did not even noticed me half the time, just concentrating on winning, and I tried, but only the other two took that kind of notice of me.

"I'll admit it was infuriating the way it started making me feel jealous that I couldn't have him. I was too embarrassed to admit that I liked someone so much younger at the time, but now I can't care because I just want him so bad I feel like I'm going to die if I don't get this release. He is here now and I am going to have what I want, I will not lose him this time. You three can either join us, watch us, or leave, but I am getting him inside me tonight."

"I-I'm not that much younger…" he gurgled off as she moved down, capturing his lips with hers. Her tongue sliding in his mouth, he wrapped his arms around her slender body, returning the kiss while the other three girls just gave each other quick looks before they were up on the bed grabbing at him too, taking it in turns kissing him deeply.

Harry got plenty of handfuls as he felt his member twitching more in his shorts, near solid within moments, and wondered whether he has the real charm pull… **?**

 ** **Authors Note:**** ** _Hmm... years of not caring about leaving notes, and now this. What next? Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this story. If so, drop me a review._**

 ** _~Myrddin_**


	25. Time Will Tell (HP)

_**Authors Note:**_

 _T_ _his is another one of my original stories from way back when I started out. Therefore, I'll send it through a clean spellchecker and leave as is. I hope you enjoy it. This is also one of the stories I will come back to at some point, and reupload with new and exciting chapters, as well I will try my hardest to fix all of the mistakes I know this fix likely has hidden away somewhere._

 _I also know that many people don't like first person narratives, and this isn't. It will be third person after the diary entry._

 _ **End Note.**_

 _Rewriting history may seem hard. But once you've got to when you want to be everything falls into place. Having fun with your friends and family, making the best out of a 2nd chance while changing the future by preparing for the war to come. The world will never be the same as it wa. They won't let that happen again because they know the future they came from._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Adventure/Supernatural - Chapters: 5 - Words: 39,021 - Reviews: 129 - Updated: 9/6/2016 - Published: 3/2/2008 - [Harry P., Ginny W.] [Astoria G., Daphne G.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

 _This is to be the last entry of the diary of Harry James Potter, and this is the major points of my life since I stated Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw, the sorting hat said I was smart, well some of the earlier things I did weren't smart. Hagrid the friendly grounds keeper at Hogwarts came to make sure I started school, I really wished he wasn't so dim; he might then have realised what the Dursley's were, hell knows whether they're even alive any more? I hope not._

 _I've been an idiot ever since I was introduced to the Wizarding World. I'm what 22 years old, or 25 I can't really remember, its been so long since anyone has said 'Happy Birthday' to anyone else I'm probably not the only person to have not bothered counting._

 _We lost, I can admit that, but still hope lives on. The dark tosser Voldemort has won this blasted war, but we have a plan, if it succeeds this war will never have happened, we'll stop it before it happens. I have always' blamed myself for everything that has ever happened to me, yet I never tried to stop it, but what could a kid do about it anyway? I was always' listening to that arsehole old man, Albus Dumbledore, people used to say he was the greatest wizard to have ever lived, but now they call him the idiot who helped bring the downfall of everything by acting to late._

 _I asked Dumbledore once to teach me what he knew; I thought that since those accursed prophesies said I was to destroy the Dark Tosser it seemed obvious that I needed to be able to fight. However, Dumbledore kept saying that I was too young or that I was not ready, he even said once that I did not need to fight or kill. Dumbledore kept prattling on about how 'LOVE' is the power he knows not, ha, the old man must have been laughing behind my back because I bought that. How in creations name was 'LOVE' going to save us, he left me to get the crap kicked out of me at my freaking relatives for nine years; I barely even knew 'LOVE' existed. I was scrawny and practically see through when I arrived at Hogwarts, none of the other kids wanted anything to do with skittish Harry Potter._

 _Still at the end of my first year they just sent me back to the Dursley's, none of the teachers even asked why the saviour of them all was underfed and looked like a slight breeze could blow him away. They never even noticed I barely ate while at school, they never noticed I was always' alone, they never even saw that I could perform most first and even second year spells first or second try with little effort. Nobody cared; I had done what was needed to be done when I was fifteen months old, I had rid the world of Voldemort._

 _Sorry I almost forgot, one person did notice me and it was his favourite pass time to torment me, fact he was a professor made it worse. What joy he must have felt picking on a sick child who had no friends - no family, nobody to stick up for him. Professor Snape seemed to like the fact the other students would continue his insults after the bell had rang. Sometimes I had hid for the rest of the day crying, normally outside on top of one of the tallest towers contemplating jumping. That's exactly what I did two weeks before the summer holidays' were to start._

 _They say ones life flashes before their eyes before they die, well lets say it wasn't a very nice experience, I saw all of what had happened in my life. Vernon Dursley, my uncle braking my arms and legs for fun, it was lucky for me that I have a natural healing ability or I would have been dead long ago. When I hit the ground I was surprised I was still alive, I could feel my magic wanted to repair the damage but I told it to let me die. I was lying in a pool of my own blood for nine hours drifting in and out of consciousness before a young couple who had snuck out of the castle for a little privet snogging session found me._

 _I woke up a week and a half later healed, though to my powers standards it was a lame attempt, so I repaired myself since it was doubtful I was going to die, I then left the hospital wing. I was actually quite amused none of the teachers even asked me what happened, is that normal for someone who attempted suicide to not even be acknowledged, So surprise surprise, I was sent back to the Dursley's, and thankfully they did not know I couldn't use magic inside the house so left me alone._

 _Then, you'll never guess what, a bloody crazy arse of a house elf shows up to prevent me from going back to Hogwarts. The crazy little git kept sprouting crap about how great I am, I just told the stupid thing to get lost. The elf ignored my demands for him to leave and kept telling me that I can't go back to Hogwarts because terrible things were going to happen, and that I was in danger. I told the elf that if I was in danger I would only be too happy for it to kill me because no one would give a crap anyway. The stupid bloody elf didn't listen and did magic in the Dursley's causing the ministry to send a letter of reprimand, which resulted in Vernon beating the crap out of me, I woke up hours later on my bed with that blasted little elf sobbing all over me tending my wounds._

 _The elf finally left when I tried to strangle the blasted thing to death. I was left to starve, only given water that was slid through a cat flap in my bolted bedroom door. I thought surely someone, anyone at Hogwarts would notice I was not there and come for me, but my hopes were completely shot. It was three weeks after term started when my magic started fluxing, I was weak physically and starving to death, I smashed my bedroom window, which had bars, and slit my wrists, which did something unexpected, it created a magical backwash of power blowing the room to pieces knocking the whole bedroom wall out and leaving me unconscious_

 _I woke up in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's, once again alone. I was fed well while there, though I couldn't eat much, again nobody asked me what happened, in fact I was treated with contempt and hate, I had managed to get a paper that had said I was a muggle hater and that I blew up a muggles house. I was surprised when a few days' after waking a very cold Albus Dumbledore came and collected me taking me back to school._

 _I was greeted with a lot of hostility, it seemed everybody believed I was a muggle hater, though I should admit if I ever was, it was a well founded hate. I actually found myself skipping nearly every class and nobody said anything, I barely ate, and yet nobody even noticed. I blamed myself for everything that had ever happened to me; it had to be my fault because nobody else was blamed, so that left only me_

 _A couple of weeks after I had been brought back to Hogwarts' I was walking through the empty corridor not paying attention to where I was going when I bumped into someone and we both landed on the floor. I had broken my wrist in the attempt to stop my fall, and the young girl I walked into, of course I blamed myself, she looked horrified, I just shrugged and she watched as the blue healing light fixed me._

 _She apologised repeatedly, and I kept apologising right back telling her it was completely my fault. She wouldn't except my apology saying she should have been paying more attention, she was as stubborn about it as me so I did the only thing I could think of, I said, 'I'm sorry' one last time and ran off to hide on the astronomy tower, the place I tried to kill myself from the previous year._

 _I was surprised that she had followed me, finding me curled up sitting in a corner, she sat down next to me, neither of us said anything for a long while, when she asked me why I tried to kill myself the previous year. I was taken-a-back; she was the first person to ever ask me, a cute little red haired first year. What I did next shocked even me, I told her that I just wanted to die, that I didn't deserve to live, that nobody even cared that I did it, and that if she weren't there with me I might have tried again. I even told her the real reason I blew up half of my relatives' house was because I tried killing myself again. She just listened with tears in her brown eyes as I talked for what might have been hours._

 _That was the first time I ever had a friend, she tried to hold me once on the tower but stopped when I flinched back in fear. However she became my first and only friend, she was always' there for me with a smile. Then the terrible things started with the Chamber of Secrets, and a cat was petrified. Then a few muggle-born students, and after the fiasco with the snake I stopped from attacking some student at the duelling club Lockhart the inept defence teacher started, everybody thought I was the heir of Slytherin because I'm a Parcelmouth, well everybody except Ginny._

 _But because of the school wide belief that I was attacking students, fuelled by what happened at the Dursley's, Ron Weasley, my only friends older brother wouldn't hardly let her out of his sight, and wouldn't even let me near her, he even broke my nose once for wandering too close. Two weeks later, I died seven times in one night after I slit my own throat after slicing my wrists, all I wanted was realise but they wouldn't even let me have that._

 _When I woke I was surprised to find Ginny by my bedside with red blotchy eyes, she was holding my had, and stroking my hair. That was the first time anyone had ever given me such affection, she smiled sadly when she saw my eyes were open. The first thing I remembered asking was why Ron let her come; she replied she hexed him. She stayed with me all night, she didn't ask why I did it, she didn't even scold me for it, she was just determine to be my friend and sit by me._

 _The next morning we left the hospital wing together and spent the whole of the day together watching the lake. Over the next few months, there was only one attack. I was determined to find the underlying cause of them and end the false allegations once and for all, so I studied up on the legend of the Chamber. Then the school was told a student had been taken by the monster, and the fact it was Ginny. I believe for a short while within the great hall I lost my mind. I screamed for whom ever took her to return her unharmed or they would die very slowly and painfully, my magic was leaking off me in droves tearing the great hall to pieces, nobody could get close to me and every spell thrown was deflected._

 _I screamed myself horse, I used every swear word I could think of, and I directed most of my hate and anger at Albus Dumbledore, who had been thrown back several times by the whirlwind of my accidental magic. The incompetent Professor Lockhart was actually thrown so hard his head smashed through a brick wall causing memory damage. Then all the mysteries of the chamber finally clicked and somehow in my rage I smashed through the anti-apparation wards and ended up in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. If figured out relatively quick that the sink was the entrance and that all I had to do was hiss, 'open' in Parceltongue. I slid down the tunnel and was thankful not to break any bones._

 _My magic was still burning with furry as I ran down the tunnel, I came to another door that opened into the main chamber; I ran into it and saw her lying in the middle of the chamber. My magic was tearing at the ground as I hurried over to her, I dropped to my knees and pulled her into my arms, my raging magic didn't hurt her but seemed to caress her skin lightly while tearing the ground apart around us. I held her as tight as I could, crying for her to be okay, for her to live._

 _Then I met the arsehole Tom Riddle, or should I say the 17-year-old memory of the Dark Tosser Voldemort. He summoned his Basilisk, I thought myself and Ginny were gonnas, I prayed and hoped deep down inside for help, for someone to save Ginny. Then a burst of icy blue flame in front of me, and a beautiful ice blue and white phoenix appeared. It had a calming and elegant song. The Phoenix had a sword with it and dropped the blade at my feet where it stabbed into the ground. I looked at the weapon to see it had something written in Latin, I wasn't the best at the language but I knew what it said. The sword was called Excalibur, in that moment I pulled the sword from the ground I heard a voice, 'Excalibur now belongs to you young Harry, use her wisely and save yourself and your friend'._

 _I looked at the phoenix and I could sense him telling me his name was, Iceaus, and that he was to be my familiar, and me his companion. Iceaus then flew at the Basilisk pecking out its eyes so they were not a threat to me. It took me ten minuets to kill the snake, don't wonder how, I'm still not sure, I ended up with a fang stuck in my arm that I quickly removed and then Riddle prattled on about killing me himself with Ginny's wand when, Iceaus dropped a black diary to my arms. I shrugged picked up the Basilisk fang and stabbed the diary. Riddle and the Diary screamed and soon Riddle was no more leaving just the broken ink stained diary._

 _I quickly ran to Ginny, and could feel the snakes poison eating at me. I cradled my friend in my arms crying that she still had not woken, when her eyes flickered open and she cried and begged my forgiveness that Riddle was able to control her. I told her to leave and that Iceaus can take her back, because I was dying when Iceaus impatiently landed next to my wounded arm and cried some healing tears into my wound. I felt like an idiot for not thinking of that myself but grinned at Ginny and said for us to leave as I helped her up. I grabbed my sword and as though through instinct held it against my back where a beautiful blue metallic scarab melded around the blade but had no straps, it just stayed put and I grinned, it was the coolest thing I had ever owned, I wondered for a moment whether I was meant to be king or something._

 _Ginny commented on the bird and sword so I told her the short version, though she most defiantly noticed the dead serpent. I then grabbed the diary and fang placing them in my pocket before holding Ginny tightly, which she reciprocated, and I grabbed Iceaus's tail feathers and he flamed us straight to Dumbledore's office, I really like that my Phoenixes flames were blue, much cooler than Fawkes's?_

 _Iceaus landed on my shoulder, and Ginny and I were confronted by every member of the Weasley family, except Bill and Charlie who lived overseas. Ginny was then ripped from my grasp and I was just pushed aside and ignored as though I did not even exist to them, though Ron gave me angry looks. I found out a long time later Ron was jealous of me, only hell knows why anyone would want my life._

 _I just stood in the corner and watched Ginny being greeted warmly, but was surprised she did not return that warmth, she kept looking at me with longing eyes. Soon the Weasley's all left without a word as they ushered my friend away. I looked at Iceaus to see he looked quite angry, and I could feel why, he was angry because her family paid me no thanks or even an ounce of attention or gratitude._

 _Albus Dumbledore and I were left in the office together and the headmaster didn't even seem to notice I was there, either that or didn't care, so I opened the door to leave when he actually spoke to me. I looked back to see him staring at me over his half moon spectacles, he had this bloody annoying twinkle in his eyes. He asked me about my sword, I shrugged and said Iceaus brought it for me. He then asked where I found a phoenix, and I answered truthfully that he found me. He then asked about the chamber so I told him about the Basilisk and Tom Riddle and threw him the diary and Basilisk fang, he then said I could leave, so I did just that._

 _Over the next few weeks before term ended I didn't go anywhere without my sword or Iceaus and I spent most of my time with Ginny, we found out that anyone other than myself who tries to hold the sword would discover to them it weighed a ton, but to me it was unbelievably light. Everybody knew I saved Ginny from the chamber and defeated a Basilisk and the only one person other than Ginny to thank me, a muggle-born girl, Hermione Granger who was petrified. Everybody else just gave me scared looks, well except one girl in my house, Luna Lovegood, but she was always' different._

 _We were finally sent home and to my mild surprise the Dursley were waiting hatefully for me, I hugged Ginny before leaving, Iceaus on my shoulder and sword on my back, both went unnoticed by most of the muggles, I noticed my relatives gave me scared looks when I reached them. That summer was not very nice, Aunt Marge had came round and insulted my parents and instead of letting my accidental magic kill her; I took my stuff and ran away. I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron pub with Iceaus for company, which is great company when you consider the fact the only better company I would have wanted would be Ginny._

 _I found out that a man called Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban; this man had supposedly murdered thirteen people. Nobody even noticed I was gone from my relatives house, either that or just did not care. I found myself out one night, just myself and Iceaus walking through a dark muggle park in London, I can't remember which one; I was confronted with a large black dog that looked sadly at me. Normally someone confronted by such a large unknown animal would probably have retreated; however, Iceaus gave a thrill of sound that said it was okay to approach him. I sat with the dog for a while talking to it, telling it my life story, I didn't know why but I felt comfortable speaking with it._

 _When I had finished I could see the creature was thinking about something, then it stepped away from me and transformed into a man I recognised as Sirius Black, I laughed at the irony of two runaways' meeting like that. Sirius looked confused, I just asked for his story, it turned out he was my Godfather and did not kill anybody, though he wanted to kill the Dursley's and Dumbledore. Sirius was the first person I knew to ever tell me about my parents and that they are probably the angriest people in the heavens right then. I had to agree, if I had kids and people let them be treated the way I was I would want payback, I would break down the gates of heaven or hell._

 _I told Sirius about Ginny and he was happy I had somebody. He told me about Pettigrew and I said I'll get him and reveal him in front of the whole school. Sirius grinned at the thought wanting a description or photo of Dumbledore's face, so after we parted he promised to hide and I managed to procure some truth potion. School finally started and I met Ginny on the train and she greeted me with a smile as usual. I told her about Sirius, she looked mortified that I had been living with the Dursley's when my Godfather was innocent and we made plans to seize Ron's rat and reveal him at the welcoming feast. I even used Iceaus to send a letter to the Aurors to be at the welcoming feast, I was glad I got a reply back saying they would be there._

 _We barely paid the new defence teacher who was sleeping any attention. Then there was a horrible event when Dementor's boarded the train but Ginny thinking quickly seeing the horrible affect they were having on me woke the teacher who used a glowing white charm to keep the ghouls away. Ginny hugged me tight when they left and the teacher actually showed me compassion and gave me chocolate, which warmed me up._

 _When we were finally in the castle, we snuck off from everybody else, found the luggage, and grinned as we found Ron's rat in a little cage. I knew I could use the reveller spell, so when we got to the hall that had five Aurors and even to our surprise minister Fudge. I got everybody's attention and they all watched curiously, Ron saw we had his rat and lunged for it but Ginny anticipated that had Bat-Boggy-Hexed him. I then pulled out the rat that was still sleeping and revealed his true form to gasps from the watchers. Remus Lupin yelled his name in furry looking hate at the rat faced man who woke. Pettigrew looked around in shock and didn't notice me pour a couple of drops of potion into his mouth._

 _I then asked him everything needed to be asked about what really happened and a furious minister had him arrested promising a full pardon for Sirius. Dumbledore did not seem to like that idea but had no choice in the matter. Two weeks later after I had received papers of Sirius's full pardon, and it had been published several times in the Daily Prophet a raging Sirius Black stormed into the castle and he yelled at Dumbledore for so long. Myself and Ginny thought the old coot was going to have a heart attack, which was only added to when Remus long time friend of Sirius's and my parents realised why Sirius was so hateful, and started yelling too._

 _Sirius promised me that day I would never have to see the Dursley's ever again, and if Dumbledore tries to ever make me go there again that he would send me to Salem Academy in America. I didn't want to because I would miss Ginny too much, but I would change schools if Dumbledore ever tried to send me back to the Dursley's. Sirius said that by summer holidays' he will have a nice big house for the two of us securely warded, and that Ginny can even come over whenever she wanted, which made her and me very happy._

 _That year went swimmingly, Ginny and I had lots of fun together, she had taken it upon herself to get me fit and strong, so made a rigorous training routine for me, I was thankful though that she did all of the physical training with me. Sirius had even given us both Animagus reveller potions for Christmas. We were both in shock that we were not only the same animagus but also multi-animagus, meaning we can become any animal form we want. We started our training right away. The only bad thing we encountered that year after the arrest of Pettigrew was Ron who was constantly being a complete twat. We had even convinced Professor Remus Lupin to teach us how to perform the Patronus charm encase we ever ran into any more Dementor's, my happy thought was Ginny, she wouldn't tell me hers, and we were all surprised by the end of the year myself and Ginny had mastered the spell._

 _That summer I took the train back to Kings cross-station with Ginny and was surprised to see the Dursley's, but happy Sirius turned up too. Wow did he embarrass them when he yelled at them for treating me badly before I gave Ginny a hug and left with my Godfather._

 _Our new home was excellent, and I had the largest bedroom I had ever seen, it was paradise compared with anything the Dursley's even had; I invited Ginny the next day, we had an excellent time together. Sirius had even bought some Nimbus brooms and we went flying around the grounds, it was then I realised my love for flying, Ginny also to Sirius's amusement made sure I didn't stop my work out programme, we both actually rather enjoyed doing it together. Ginny spent everyday with me much to the annoyance and jealousy of Ron._

 _Sirius managed to get four front row tickets for the Quidditch World cup that summer, he said front row was the best place to be if you want to see players hit the ground. Ginny's father had also got tickets, but for the top box, but I had already invited her to come with us. It turns out she agreed front row was the best and couldn't wait to see the mascots up close. Ginny's parents relented to let her go with me and she spent the night at mine in the spare room next to mine. Unlike most, we were not going to camp the day and night because we were going to side-long-apparate. Sirius and Remus just apparated us there and back._

 _The beginning of the match was very fun when the mascots came out, I noticed the Veela affected Sirius, but Remus and myself weren't. I knew Remus couldn't be affected because he's a werewolf, but why I wasn't I'm still not sure. Ginny held my hand all through the match where I noted Sirius was right, front row is the best place to watch players smash into the ground._

 _That night the four of us returned and sat chatting about the match, before bed. The next morning we red about Death Eaters attacking people at the World Cup, but they fled when someone launched the Dark Mark. The rest of the holiday went by happily, and Ginny and I soon found ourselves back at school where Dumbledore announced the Tri-Wizard tournament. Before I left the house to the station with Sirius though, he told me of the new defence teacher and his pervy eye and taught me a spell to stop him seeing through our clothes, or anything else we did not want nosey gits looking through. I of course taught the spell to Ginny right away and we both used it._

 _My first lesson with Mad Eye Moody I was sitting next to Hermione who was the only person in my year who would talk to me. I had kindly given her the spell to block his eye, and after a look of mortification that Dumbledore would hire a teacher with such an eye used it thanking me. Moody then showed us all the unforgivable curses that he used on spiders. Moody then went further and used the imperious curse on everyone in class to see who can fight it. I was totally gob smacked the curse didn't even affect me, Moody kept telling me to jump and I burst out laughing. Moody was one hundred percent baffled why it wouldn't work on me and tried it several times, even tried one with as much power as he could, but same results I just laughed, Moody just looked too funny when confused._

 _Soon the other two schools showed up and the Goblet of Fire was revealed. The night the names were spat out of the Goblet surprise surprise my name came out as a forth Champion. I was yelled at by staff and other Champions, and when I told them I didn't want to compete I was told I had too, I told them all to fuck off because I never put my name in therefore I'm not competing. Dumbledore then said I had no choice but to compete because of a magical contract the Goblet initiates, to say I was angry later that evening. My housemates were even more hostile to me than usual._

 _Ginny of course was her normal lovable self around me, and even Hermione didn't believe I put my name in, everybody else just enjoyed hating me. The first task in the tournament was to fight a dragon; I trained to do it just because Ginny and I enjoyed learning plenty of new spells._

 _The day of the task I was to go last and face a Hungarian Horntail the most horrid of all four dragons, I would have thought one of the other Champions would have taken pity on me and traded but they hated me too much. When I walked into the dragon enclosure, I just walked straight towards the dragon without even drawing my wand. I heard laughing from the crowd but the dragon didn't even attempt to attack me. I noticed the laughing had stopped when I just casually sat next to the dragon who just sat and stared at me for a moment before she lay down with her head right next to me. I just stroked her head, (you see I knew a secret nobody else did, dragons aren't evil, and they don't like the taste of humans, so show them no fear or threat and you can sit with one. I even risked touching her,) she was a magnificent creature and I told her so as I ran my hand along her scaly nose._

 _She had soft caring yellow eyes that in pictures normally showed rage, I believe the reason for that is the photographers are normally bothering them. I sat with her for about an hour just talking while she listened intently, I told her I didn't even want to be in the stupid tournament, and she seemed to even chuckle occasionally. Finally, I left my new friend-saying goodbye, with no intention of retrieving the golden egg. I left the pen to absolute quiet and was greeted by Ginny who hugged me tightly saying I was the best at this task and if I had taken the egg, I might have got first place._

 _When the judges scored me I was surprised they gave any points, Dumbledore gave me 4, Madam Maxime gave me 3, and Karkaroff gave me a zero because he's an arsehole, while Mr. Crouch offered up a 3 and Ludo Bagman a 5. I thought that was quite good considering all I did was sit and have a chat with a dragon. Ginny beamed with pride, even Sirius and Remus who came to watch were grinning with pride that I showed the other Champions up while refusing to participate._

 _The funny thing about that whole thing was, instead of the students realising I didn't put my name in the Goblet they just accused me of showing off. Over the next few months Ginny and I were getting close to full animagus transformations, we had both opted to become wolves' first try, after that the other animals should be easy. Christmas time was exceptionally fun, there was to be a Yule Ball and I immediately asked Ginny to go with me, I had never seen her grin so hard as she accepted._

 _At the Ball Ginny and I danced and had lots of fun, we ignored everyone else all night, she looked like an angle. We kissed at the end of the dance, well she kissed me to start with then I kinda went with it, being as clueless as I was. After that we decided that neither of us just wanted to be friends, we wanted more than that, so that was when we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend, I bet you saw that coming didn't you?_

 _Because I didn't grab my egg I was told the riddle two days before the event and we surmised that the merpeople were thieves and going to take something important to me and I would have to go under water to get it back, so I practised the Bubblehead charm just encase._

 _The day of the task I couldn't find Ginny anywhere so went to the lake alone when I realised that she was the most precious and important thing to me. I looked at Dumbledore who smirked at me as if to say I had no choice but to complete this task. As soon as the whistle blew, I shot into the water with only one thing in mind and that was my girlfriend, I forgot about my wand as I dove down and to my surprise transformed into a dolphin. I shot through the water letting my instincts guide me and arrived at the merpeoples village where I discovered four people tied to posts._

 _I quickly found Ginny and concentrated on transforming back to my normal self but leaving the gills, I was shocked I managed it. I swam up to Ginny and blasted her bindings free with my wand, I hugged her sleeping form, then wondered how I was going to swim back to the surface before I grinned looking at the merpeople swimming around me watching with curiosity. I then concentrated on my legs knowing it to be the easiest way to get Ginny out of the water and to dry land. I was baffled that I managed another miracle and my legs morphed into a green and blue fish's tail, I was like one of those mermen as the muggles used in movies and cartoons. The merpeople were grinning at me, they seemed to really like me. I then removed the heavy robe and shirt I was still wearing, my trousers moulding away during my haft transformation, grabbed my girlfriend tight to my body and shot off through the cold water towards the surface. I didn't really want people to see the scars on my body, the only person I had shown was Ginny, but the robes and shirt were dragging me down, making movement uncomfortable._

 _I soon broke through the surface of the lake, people started clapping until they realised it was me then stopped and collectively moaned. Ginny woke up as soon as she was able to breathe air and was amused that I was mimicking a merman. She snogged my brains out for a moment, I fully transformed back to human, and we soon walked back on to the shore._

 _Sirius and Remus were both there straight away to offer us a towel each and some pepper up potion. We were told I only took twenty minuets. It took the other Champions just over an hour later to return, Fleur hadn't even collected her victim who was returned by a friendly merman who winked at me with a huge grin._

 _When the judges finally gave us our scores, Krum got 35, Cedric 40, Fleur 25 and I got 45, which was a shock I didn't get more. Dumbledore told the crowd while looking disappointedly at Karkaroff that four of the judges agreed wholeheartedly that I deserved 50 points for not only finishing first and within the time limit, but also for finishing within twenty minuets. The watching students didn't seem to give a dam, in fact most of them booed when Dumbledore said my score._

 _Ginny and I spent the next few months when not snogging in broom cupboards, something Ginny assured me we were meant to do often, and who was I to argue, we trained with all sorts of spells, hexes and curses getting me ready for the maze. Fact was I never intended to do more than aimlessly wonder around the maze and blast anything in my way for fun. However I had to admit Ginny and I were getting very good at all varieties of magic, we had even started practising advanced transfiguration and conjuring, we discovered we could animate conjured or transfigured objects to fight for us, though we weren't yet good at anything bigger than a small dog or large house cat. I had also made lodes of other animagus transformations, and helped Ginny with hers and by the final task; we were both full multi-animagus._

 _The last task I found quite interesting, I came across a few things, like a mist to alter gravity, but I had read about it with Ginny so I just walked right through and the world righted itself. I also came across a sphinx with a riddle, the answer was Spider, but I chose not to tell it and just sat in front of the interesting creature and we had a very interesting chat. The Sphinx told me that Latin spells were not the only ones I could be using. I listened to the lion like creature as she told me of a few Egyptian spells that I tried out, I was happy they worked and thanked her. She told me if I wanted some really good spells from her home land I should get some older scrolls, as well she said the Japanese have some great bits of magic in their language, so I promised to get some books and scrolls from other countries. I must have spent a few hours sitting and talking to her before she suggested I find my way out as the competition has probably been won already. She asked why I never answered her riddle before I left, I told her why and the answer, she grinned and told me I was unique and had honour unlike most wizards she had met in the past and wished me luck for the future._

 _When I finally exited the maze at a leisurely pace Ginny immediately crashed into me hugging me for dear life, there was quite a few people still around. Ginny then told me that Cedric won the tournament but he just returned from somewhere beaten and bloodied up saying Voldemort had returned using his blood, that's right my girlfriend wasn't afraid to say the twats name. It all made sense looking at it then, it was obvious Voldemort wanted me to win the tournament so he could use his conquers blood, but settled for Cedric's when I didn't play the game as he expected._

 _Mad Eye Moody then came over shimmying me and Ginny to follow him, which made me and Ginny very suspicious, we had both on a few occasions considered the possibility this man wasn't Mad Eye Moody, we both gripped our wands tightly as we entered his office. Moody started sprouting crap about the Dark Lord not going to like that I didn't play by their rules. I then used one of my newfound Egyptian spells on him, which pulled his arms up behind his back and wrapped them in mummy bandages, his legs also snapped together and got wrapped, and he fell to the ground yelling in pain from his arms positions and the fact his nose hit the ground hard. Ginny admired the spell greatly and asked to be taught it, I of course agreed, I don't think I could ever deny her something if I have it to give. Ginny decided to call the spell the Mummy bind; I thought it was a very agreeable name as she shot a gag from her wand to shut the impostor Moody up._

 _Minuets later, Dumbledore blasted the door open and he walked in followed by McGonagall, Snape, Sirius and Remus, the five stared in shock as they interrupted me and Ginny, she was sitting on my lap behind Moody's desk and we were snogging, with the fake Moody Mummy bound on the floor in front of the desk. Soon the fakes Polly juice wore off and he was revealed to be Barty Crouch JR. Snape gave him truth potion and he told them all about the Dark Tossers plan and that Peter Pettigrew had escaped Azkaban to aid him in his return. Dumbledore was furious that he was not informed of Pettigrew's escape, almost as much as Sirius and Remus. I just wondered what kind of moron Fudge must be not to alert the press to a freaky little bastard like Pettigrew being on the loose. Later that day Ginny and I found out Fudge took some Dementor's to see Crouch JR and gave him the Dementors kiss._

 _The last few weeks of term, Ginny and I spent working out, studying new spells, and snogging at any possible moment, we wished we were in the same house so we could have stayed in the common room together. I was amused that only half the school believed Cedric and that Voldemort had returned to life, I of course one and Ginny another. I knew that if I had said he had returned hardly anybody would believe me, I still didn't know why everybody hated me so much, it couldn't have been because I blew up the Dursley's house because of Sirius's shouting at Dumbledore In front of the school everybody was unceremoniously told the Dursley's were racists against magic._

 _During the summer holidays' Ginny once again spent everyday at my house with me as her parents and Sirius were often working for the Order of the Phoenix in the fight against Voldemort. My house has wards up to stop underage magic being detected so when we were not snogging we practised new spells. I had ordered loads of Japanese and Egyptian spell books and scrolls. We even mock duelled each other and we were both getting very good, we could perform most spells non-verbally. I had even got a few books with some Russian battle magiks. During the holidays' we read in the paper and were told by Sirius that the ministry did not believe that Voldemort had returned, and the Daily Prophet was often calling Dumbledore a liar and saying Cedric was a crazy kid seeking attention. Ginny and I had read up on Voldemort and discovered him to be a Legilimency user, so I bought two books on Occlumency and Legilimency and we practised them both._

 _Occlumency was quite easy and fun, there was several ways to do it, our favourite method was to clog our thoughts with perversions and rude offensive songs with catchy tunes that would confuse, distract and throw off any intrusions into the mind. We also used a second method, which was to create magical barriers around the mind and to sort memories into vaults or something similar. Ginny and I chose to have our minds mimic super computers using a combination of both types of Occlumency. Legilimency was a bit more difficult but we had both got quite good at it by the end of the summer and planned to practise it on people at school. We had already found out from Sirius that Voldemort was after some kind of weapon, Dumbledore wouldn't even let Sirius be privy to the knowledge of what._

 _Ginny and I had even studied wards, one in particular was the Fidelius charm, which can hide a location only the secret keeper could disclose. However the location of my house was two large for just one secret keeper so Ginny and I re-worked the ward slightly and used both of us as secret keepers, meaning we both have to tell someone the location, one would not be enough. Sirius was impressed we both managed our modified Fidelius. We also put up some other useful wards we found that were of a more offensive nature to intruders; the Egyptians were masters of them. We thought if we had more time during the summer we could have made the house safer than Hogwarts if it already wasn't._

 _During the last two weeks of the holidays', Ginny's family went to stay at Grimauld Place, the Orders headquarters. Ginny however convinced her parents to let her stay at mine informing them it was also Fidelius charmed, and much nicer for a girl to stay than Grimauld Place. Mrs. Weasley only agreed to it knowing that the Ashes, my home was also under the Fidelius and only four people had access, plus we knew she wanted her daughter out of the way of all the Order members. Dumbledore however was not pleased that when he told Sirius to bring me to headquarters to stay, we refused informing him correctly that the Ashes was safer, and myself, Ginny, Remus and Sirius had a good laugh when Dumbledore asked Sirius for the location he couldn't give it because he was not secret keeper._

 _School finally started again and we discovered to our horror that the ministry had deemed it necessary to interfere with the school curriculum and appointed a defence against the dark arts teacher. Dories Umbridge, an ugly toad faced woman who leaked evil intent. Most of the school now believed what the Prophet had said about Cedric and Dumbledore, and their parents had told them not to listen to their trouble making._

 _Umbridge's defence classes were rubbish; she had us read a chapter from her set book without even trying the spells. Ginny and I kept a low profile in her class as we knew the spells anyway and we continued practising others secretly away from Umbridge's prying eyes._

 _A couple of weeks into school term while running away from Filtch's cat, myself and Ginny found a hidden room on the seventh floor, it even came with instructions on how it worked. It was called the Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go Room. The room gave us everything we could possibly need for practising our magic, and as the year progressed we used the room for working out as it gave us all the right equipment, as well as dulling and snogging as the room changed into a comfy sitting room._

 _We then found in the room books on true magic, or as mindless idiots would call it wand-less magic, we both red every book on the subject and then tried our hardest to perform simple levitation charms. We were both shocked when within a week of trying, we were getting progress and we were surprised at how easy we eventually found it, quite quickly we found we could perform jinxes and hexes, charms and other spells without our wands, though not as powerful, that took extra practise._

 _In the room of requirement, we also studied the dark arts because unlike normal people we did not believe them to be evil, only those who use them for bad things. We studied rune magic, even blood magic and healing spells, and for reasons we only found out halfway during the year we were learning at an increased rate. It turned out we had both been wanting more time while in the Room of Requirement, and the room gave it, we discovered the room was giving us seven days within the room while only one passed in the rest of the school. Though our ages were not affected, we only noticed when we discovered our watches running very slowly, and our bodies only felt like one day had passed so we didn't need to sleep in the room, it was great. By the time my OWL exams came, Umbridge had loads of Slytherins running around as her personal army but we went unnoticed, though Ron and Hermione were caught by them trying to set up an illegal defence club. I preformed brilliantly in my exams and even got praised by the examiners, and was hopeful for some good results._

 _By the end of the School term Umbridge had been pranked by everyone, except her Slytherin army, everyday, she was incredibly jumpy, Ginny and I thought she would not want to return the next year. My girlfriend and I occasionally took a trip into the forbidden forest as animals, our favourite was black wolves, and we had even had some very confusing conversations with the Centaurs. While in animal form, we used Legilimency to talk to each other, as we did a lot of the time while walking the corridors and in the great hall to keep our secrets. We had also studied up on mermish, we had got quite good at the language and had occasionally half transformed to resemble merpeople and gone down into the lake, we had actually had some nice conversations with them and they helped us perfect our knowledge of their language, they were always happy to see us. I had to admit, Ginny was a very cute mermaid, made even more so that I got to see her in a bikini top, and Ginny said a few times while staring at my chest that the work out routine was doing me a world of good._

 _As the year ended everybody finally believed Voldemort had returned as he tried to steal something from the ministry, but luckily was stopped from doing so by the Order and loads of ministry officials saw the Dark Tosser with their own eyes so could no longer deny the truth, and minister Fudges had been suspended pending a hearing. To my surprise Dumbledore asked to see me in his office a few days before the end of term, he said to come alone but I brought Ginny along. Dumbledore was reluctant to speak to me in front of my girlfriend, but I just told him I'll tell her anyway, so he reluctantly told us about a prophesy involving me as well as another that may be concerning me but he was unsure because it made the first seem wrong._

 _The first prophesy:_ " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._ "

 _Okay, so because of this stupid cursed scar on my head, a stupid scar I was supposed to kill Voldemort, well, that was actually quite obvious if you think about it. It makes sense that was the reason the Dark Tosser tried to kill a 15 month old baby in the first place. I was perfectly fine with Avada-ing Voldemort straight to hell. I asked the old man what the power he knows not is, he told me it was love, Ginny and I laughed at him for a while confusing him before, I just shrugged and asked for the next prophesy._

 _The second prophesy: "The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord is here… hated by many, for reasons unknown… he and his love shall fight for their freedom, if they're victorious is yet unknown, but time will tell, and the world shall be reset… second chance's are rare, but they shall have theirs… the Dark Lord is here, as is the Lord and Lady of Life… the two with the compassion for all life shall rise up strong, and take the lives of those undeserving… the two shall find away, and rewrite what has been written…"_

 _Dumbledore said this second prophesy was told just after I had started my second year, and said its possible it refers to me, and if that was so then it would also be referring to Ginny. None of us was sure what this prophesy really meant except that Ginny and I may end up killing Death Eaters; both of us were very willing to do that if we had too. Dumbledore stared at us for a while and tried Legilimency on us but found his way blocked, he found it amusing that we were both very skilled Occlumency users. I asked Dumbledore to give us some privet lesson since we had Prophesies to fulfil but he sprouted crap about us not being ready for that kind of thing, I never asked again. He soon dismissed us after telling us not to divulge the prophesies to anyone._

 _During the holidays' Ginny was to stay at the Ashes with me on Dumbledore assistance that it was safer than the Burrow or Grimauld Place. The Weasley parents were perfectly content to have their only daughter safely hidden with me, but Ron was a complete arsehole about it. Sirius and Remus were barely at the Ashes, working for the Order they stayed at Grimauld Place most nights._

 _Ginny and I increased the protections on the Ashes every couple of day when we found new wards to put up. I had thousands more books and scrolls on other magiks and languages delivered, including Goblin that we found fun to learn. We continued dulling each other, and even if we did say so ourselves we were way above competition standards, though we didn't think some of the darker spells we used would be appreciated in competition. We had progressed to using conjuring, transfiguration and animation in our mock duels, as well as banishing objects at each other. We trained hard on physical strength and dodging, our stamina was at such high levels we could duel each other for hours without a break._

 _That summer was the first time we started fooling around sexually, why I'm telling you this you ask? Because, why not? If our plan succeeds, nobody will ever read this anyway, and if not, we'll be dead so what does it matter. Well as I was saying, we started fooling around sexually during the summer before sixth year. We didn't go all the way, but we did learn tongues and mouths can be good substitutes. We of course were quite hopeless and embarrassed at first, but as they say, practise makes perfect. I have to say I found I very much enjoyed tasting her and still do._

 _With Voldemort's return out in the open, the Dark Tosser had broken some of his Death Eaters out of jail, and the Dementors had left the prison and joined with him. Everyday there were reports of attacks, even the giants had joined with the Dark moron. Fudge had been ousted from office and replaced with the head of the Aurors office, Scrimgeour, I've forgotten his first name; he wasn't much better that Fudge anyway._

 _Soon my OWL results came and I was pleased I passed them all, I got O's in nearly everything, history of magic I got an A, potions I got an E, and to my pleasure I got two O's in defence._

 _Eventually we returned to Hogwarts with a magically bigger on the inside trunk full with thousands of books and scrolls. We were shocked that Snape was to be the new defence teacher and a new potions teacher was brought in, Horace Slughorn, he was a bit of a idiot in my opinion, though he did not favour one house over another and was a good teacher. Instead, he favoured gifted or well-connected students and invited them to join the Slug club as he called it. Ginny and I were invited to the club but we only went once, after that, we avoided him except for classes. I had to borrow a potion book because I did not put my name down to do potion NEWT's because I wanted out of Snape's class, but with the new teacher, I asked to continue it. I was given a very useful potion book with all sorts of spells and useful methods of making potions. I tested all of the spells, and some were quite dangerous. The potion methods in the book though were quite ingenious, so I copied all of the better methods and wrote two potion books with the better instructions, one for me, and one for Ginny. I also made a small catalogue book of the spells written in the book before I returned it. The half-blood Prince was a genius at potions even if he did turn out to be Snape._

 _During the year, both Ginny's potions and mine significantly improved, and we continued using the Room of Requirement. We also suspected Draco Malfoy was up to no good, and we got a glimpse of what looked to be the Dark Mark on his left arm. There had been a few botched attempts on Dumbledore's life that had to be Malfoy because he was always' an idiot._

 _A few weeks before the end of the year, Ginny and I were sneaking out of the Room of Requirement when we heard explosions coming from the entrance hall. We both took out our wands and readied ourselves for a potential fight. We found a few Death Eaters on our way towards the commotion and quickly took them out of the picture before they even noticed us, and we weren't gentle, when we bound them they were both bleeding severely, and one looked as though he might have been dead._

 _When we got to the entrance hall we found about fifty Death Eaters out numbering teachers, a few students and some Order members that included Sirius, Remus and even Ginny's parents, Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. The good guys as I'll call them were loosing and a few people were on the floor unmoving. Ginny and I immediate entered the battle. The first Death Eater I approached laughed at me, he said in a mocking baby voice, 'awe; is the wee baby Potter going to fight me?' I laughed, kicked him in the nuts and broke his nose on my fist, using his blood, I chanted and used a blood fire magic, flicking the blood off my hand on to him and two other Death Eaters who screamed in pain as they were captured by flames. Ignoring the burning Death Eaters that were running around like headless chickens I saw Ginny using a water manipulation magic to drown another four Death Eaters who fell to the ground dead._

 _I was amused at the looks of the Order, teachers and other students fighting, as Ginny and I owned the Death Munchers. We used wind, earth, water and fire magiks, we used the most violent and deadly spells in our arsenal without resorting to unforgivables. We used wand-less banishers to smash our enemy into walls, we transfigured rubble into stone animals that we sent after the Death eaters, and we conjured birds and cats that we made attack. The Death Eaters were in chaos because two kids were out firing them. Whereas the Order, students and teachers used stunners and disarmers, we used spells to cause pain and destruction; in fact, we were causing more mess, and being more deadly than the Death Eaters._

 _Soon I saw Snape fleeing with Draco Malfoy and the other Death Eaters took that as their queue to run from us, most of them didn't get very far as we made chase. We glimpsed Dumbledore entering the entrance hall looking furious as we left through the doors. We heard people calling for us to come back but we didn't listen. We took out a few more Death Eaters outside, and my slicing hex hit Malfoy right in the crotch before he and Snape disapparated with a few other lucky Death Nibblers, Ginny and I grinned at each other._

 _Hagrid the gamekeeper was outside and we helped him put his houses fire out before we returned to the castle. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in a towering rage with us for what we had done. Ginny returned that furry and said that next time we would just let the murderers kill everybody, which shut them up. Dumbledore then invited us up to his office and reprimanded us for using such violence. Both Ginny and I told him clearly that in accordance with the second prophesy it is our right to take the lives of the undeserving before we just left the office, the look on his face made us giggle insanely for a while after._

 _Again, Ginny stayed with me at the Ashes over the holidays', even though her parents didn't want her too, Dumbledore made them see reason that it's safer than anywhere else. Bill, Ginny's oldest brother was getting married during the holidays' but Ginny decided against going to stay with me, considering Fleur hated me and Bill didn't know me. I had met Charlie briefly after the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament and he was probably the only Weasley to like me at all, other than Ginny. Ginny had said he would think highly of anyone daring enough to sit with a dragon for an hour._

 _Ginny and I trained and studied and Ginny to our amusement scored exactly the same as me in her OWLs'. That summer was the first time we fully made love, and it was a night I'll always' remember, after that she shared my room with me. I think Sirius suspected we were staying in the same room, but he never said anything, and if he did it would probably be a 'Good one mate,' and a beaming smile of pride, Sirius was just cool like that._

 _For the remainder of the summer Ginny and I continued learning, we were getting very good at other languages having practised them at Hogwarts as well. We were probably two of the most powerful fighters for the light at just 16 and 17. We both started practising apparation, we were happy it only took us a couple of days' to get it right, splinchings were not very nice. Normally when apparating one would make some noise, the more power one has the louder the pop or crack the air makes when you disappear and reappear, we weren't surprised we both made a lot of sound. However we knew we could minimize the sound to nothing if we tried hard enough, and after a lot of practice we were performing the miracle of no sound, we discovered that it was because we compressed ourselves beyond what was supposed to be possible. It was just lucky we tried it before we read it was not possible or we might not have bothered. We practised constantly until it felt like the easiest thing to do. We apparated at every chance we had occasionally making each other jump by tapping the others shoulder as we appeared from behind._

 _We had also learnt how to make Portkeys' with and without wands just encase we ever needed them. Ginny had also discovered a book on magi-sight, magi-sight allows a person to see magical energies in black and white, and it's very rare for people to be able to use it, and even more so that they could see in colour, and we just happened to be the rarest two people on earth. Magi-sight is more common and helpful skill for curse breakers, or ward constructors and demolishers. We found the skill useful for going over our wards and closing any gaps or holes they had._

 _Two weeks before the holidays' were over; I had received a letter from Gringotts wizarding bank saying that I had a family vault I might like to see. So being curious Ginny and I grabbed some floo powder and flooed to Diagon Alley and went to Gringotts The Goblins were surprised but pleased when Ginny and I spoke to them in their own language and refused to use English. My family vault was loaded with treasures; I had snuck a few small items into my pocket while Ginny was loading a trunk with books._

 _When we were leaving to our surprise Iceaus who we left at home turned up with another phoenix with yellow and black feathers, her name, Kayros, and a new connection was established between the two birds and both Ginny and I. Kayros was carrying a short white and gold spear, with a blade more like a sword, that she dropped before Ginny's feet. Ginny picked the spear up, and read its name, 'Excelsior'. Then Kayros landed on Ginny's shoulder and Iceaus on mine, we wondered whether all phoenixes came with weapons. Our Goblin guide just watched in amusement, Ginny put the spear on her back, and like Excalibur, a scarab of blue held it in place without straps._

 _We both then exited the vault and it closed behind, Ginny had a shrunken trunk full of books in her pocket and the two Phoenixes flamed us home. We both then decided to start training with our weapons, Excalibur the sword of justice, its still a shock I possess her, and Excelsior spear of truth. We only had two weeks to practice with them at home, after that, we planed to do so at school. Both Phoenixes seemed to approve of us training with the weapons._

 _When the holidays' ended, we both arrived together on platform 9¾'s, our phoenix familiars flaming us. The rest of the Weasley's were there unusually early. We both walked forward, unbeknownst to us at the time but the reason everyone on the platform was staring at us was not the sword on my back, or the spear on Ginny's, not even the two unusually coloured phoenixes, but the power and strength that was leaking off us, our presents was felt. Everybody knew we were not to be messed with; even the adults could see we were more than they could ever hope to be. I was amused though that Ron was once again staring daggers of hate at me, the other Weasley's were as usual, cold towards me, so I decided to ask why, they all looked shocked for a moment and just ignored me and greeted Ginny with usual warmth, but my girlfriend ignored them, took my hand and we boarded the train._

 _When we got to school because of Snape's betrayal Dumbledore had to find a new defence teacher but couldn't find one so took the job himself. The students were crazy happy that they would get to learn from Albus Dumbledore, Ginny and I couldn't care less. The school term began and we continued our training, disappearing every weekend where we would stay in the Room of Requirement to train. Every so often, we would venture into the forest, or go into the lake and hang out with the merpeople who were much better company than humans were._

 _Dumbledore's classes were okay but I already knew the spells he was teaching, and sometimes Ginny and I skipped classes, quite a few times we skipped every lesson to teach ourselves, the teacher either never noticed or didn't care because we never got reprimanded for it. We actually spent most nights sleeping together in the Room of Requirement._

 _As the year progressed we gained in knowledge and power, our skill with sword and spear was quite impressive. Voldemort and his minions were causing all sorts of mayhem for the ministry._

 _Ron one morning when me and Ginny were taking a stroll together around the grounds, hand in hand using magi-sight to check the wards that we planed to reinforce and add some of our own. He came up to us with a group of other Gryffindors demanding Ginny go with him and dump me. Ginny laughed in his face and told him to piss off. Ron then drew his wand as did the other Gryffindors, and within a second those Gryffindors were out cold and Ron had the blade of my sword to his throat, where I told him calmly and clearly that if he bothered either me or Ginny again I would cut off his little pecker. Ron just nodded when I removed my sword; he looked as though he wanted to mess himself, then Ginny punched him out, and we continued on our way as though not interrupted._

 _By the end of the year, Ron was avoiding us, and we put up several new wards around the school in the dead of night and reinforced the existing ones. Fourteen nights before we were due to return home to the Ashes, Ginny's parents were adamant she was to go home, but she had decided otherwise, come August she was legally an adult._

 _Ginny and myself were walking through the school corridors when we heard a girl screaming. We immediately headed towards it when it stopped, but we found the location and opened the door, what we found made Ginny spin around to look the other way. Ron was in there with his trousers and pants around his ankles with his tiny knob standing to attention, his hand clasped over a struggling Hermione Granger's mouth trying to rip off her underwear. I banished Ron so hard into the wall I was surprised I didn't kill him. Hermione immediately scrambled to her feet pulling her underwear fully up into place a hurriedly hid behind me watching in fear, Ron scrambled dizzily to his feet, blood gushing from his head._

 _I immediately sent several stinging hexes at his todger and he screamed in pain before I stunned him. Ron was thrown out of school soon after and Hermione fast started hanging around with us until the train ride home._

 _Ginny and I flamed back to the Ashes from Hogwarts where Sirius told us that Mrs. Weasley blamed me for what Ron did. How it was my fault, Ron tried to rape a girl I may never know._

 _Ginny had wondered during the first couple of days' of the holidays' how we would continue our training together when she would be at Hogwarts without me. However I had already came up with a plan and flamed to Dumbledore's office, he was surprised to see me and even more so at what I requested, but he knew he couldn't continue teaching defence class, run the school and the Order any longer so conceded and gave me the job._

 _When I told Ginny, I had the defence job she was over the moon and we celebrated together with a romantic dinner, and a very passionate night where I proposed marriage with a beautiful emerald and platinum ring I had taken the summer before from my vault. Ginny was ecstatic with happiness as she cried while hugging me saying yes over and over again, before I finally managed to put the ring on her finger, and we continued with renewed passion and love._

 _We continued with our training and finally it was time to return to Hogwarts, I had already made up class plans with Ginny's help and we flamed to Hogwarts rather than taking the train, where we were shown to my office by Professor McGonagall who noticed the ring on Ginny's finger and asked about it. Ginny of course told her happily and McGonagall actually smiled and congratulated us before she left us to our own devices. Ginny and I scanned the office for any magical surveillance, found none then erected loads of defensive wards before we fooled around in the office, we were both quite turned on with our little teacher student games._

 _The students finally arrived and I was sitting at the head table wearing white and blue robes, Iceaus and Kayros sitting on the back of my chair. Dumbledore announced cheerfully that I was the new defence teacher, the students looked stupefied, except a few who clapped happily along with Ginny, I just grinned amusedly._

 _My first class of the year was luckily first years, all of whom paid attention and loved what I was teaching. Next up was third years, I had only the slightest trouble with one Slytherin but when I hexed him, the class realised that I had no problem hexing trouble makers, and after that the kids actually paid attention and enjoyed their first defence lesson. My most troublesome class was my year seven class, though both Ginny and Luna Lovegood sat quietly, the others were all causing mayhem and mischief that stopped when I had bound and tied half the class to their seats. The rest of the class then decided not to be a nascences after that, and they to found they enjoyed the lesson, I finally realised the rest of the students from their bind at the end of the class, and I was surprised they all apologised for causing trouble before they left._

 _During the year, I quickly became the schools favourite professor and most of the student body showed me respect, though those who didn't were all children of Death Eaters. The first years seemed to have all taken a liking to me and my easy going attitude towards teaching, and the fact they could come to me with anything they needed, I had even helped a few of them with some charms and transfiguration they had trouble with._

 _Ginny and I spent any and all, free time together training, adding wards to the school behind Dumbledore's back and doing other things in my teachers apartment or Room of Requirement. We had decided to get married secretly during the next summer holidays' with just Remus and Sirius as guests. The other professors were all very complimentary towards my teaching._

 _Voldemort had tried to take over the ministry of magic half way through the year and the Aurors barely managed to fight off the Death Eaters. They had even attacked Hogsmeade during a Hogsmeade weekend with a small group of Death Eaters that were quickly defeated by me and Ginny._

 _As the school year came to a close Dumbledore asked me whether I would continue teaching defence, but I told him only if Ginny could teach the class with me. Dumbledore agreed to let us share the job and Ginny was overly happy at the opportunity to impart her knowledge on the other students._

 _A couple of weeks after the holidays' started Ginny and I got married in a small ceremony with just Sirius and Remus as witnesses and then the two of us, Mr. and Mrs. Potter disappeared for a month, we went to Australia where we had a very enjoyable honeymoon hidden amongst the muggles. When we returned both of us had changed our hair colour, mine was as white as freshly fallen snow with an icy blue tint throughout. Ginny's was pitch black with yellow blonde highlights, we thought it was fun to have our hair matching our phoenix companions feathers, and we still have our hair in those colours to this day. I also had some new glasses on Ginny's prompting, they were magic, unbreakable and self-correcting, stylish and silver framed._

 _We returned to Hogwarts a week before the new term and created some powerful rune and gem wards that we buried around the perimeter of the school. We made the new wards so their spectrum colour matched in with the background so even with magi-sight they couldn't be seen._

 _School finally started and Ginny and I were introduced as Professor and Professor Potter something Dumbledore seemed to take some enjoyment in. The students seemed confused that the jobs one year only jinx never affected me, well, what can I say, I'm the-boy-who-lived it's my job to do things like that, isn't it? The students also seemed to note our new hair colours, and to Ginny's amusement and my embarrassment we over heard a few girls saying I was one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts. I often wondered what happened to all the hatred and animosity towards me, I've been wondering whether somebody jinxed most of the school or something and it was wearing off._

 _Classes were fun and Ginny and I enjoyed teaching. We were surprised after the first week of term, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood both returned to the school to begin training as medi-witches under Madam Pomfrey's care. Ginny and I actually made some friends in the two girls', it was a shame we were never close friends at school before, we could have had a lot of fun together._

 _Halfway through the school year to our surprise all four of us were invited by Dumbledore to join his Order of the Phoenix. Luna and Hermione accepted right away but Ginny and I were somewhat hesitant, it would mean having to see Ginny's parents on a regular basis but the old man convinced us it was for the best, so we joined._

 _The first meeting of the Order, we went to was a bit embarrassing, Mrs. Weasley yelled at Ginny saying she's not allowed to join, and she even called her Weasley, it turned out nobody had the guts to tell her of our marriage. When Mrs. Weasley was finally told by my very pissed off wife, she fell back into her chair in complete and utter shock, it was almost funny. Hermione was not very pleased that Ron was there so stayed close to either Ginny or me. I was actually surprised that Bill and Charlie came to us and gave us their congratulations, and commented amusedly on our hair. Sirius told us later that day that the two oldest brothers had also grown apart from their parents, partly because Mrs. Weasley didn't want Bill to marry Fleur and partly because she blamed me for Ron trying to rape Hermione. How the hell is Ron being a pervert my fault?_

 _Myself, Ginny and Hermione stayed standing by the door throughout the meeting, neither speaking while Dumbledore related what intelligence they had received. I actually thought the Order was doing fairly okay on intelligence, but when it came to fighting, they were useless. Halfway through the meeting we got a floo call from a ministry Auror saying Diagon Alley was under attack, the Order mobilised and everybody started filling through the fire except Ginny and me who used Iceaus and Kayros to flame to Gringotts where we witnessed the attack outside. The Goblins were helpful and offered us, assistance while Kayros and Iceaus flamed away and retrieved our weapons that we placed on our backs._

 _The Goblins mobilised a troop of soldiers for us to command, and within minuets of arriving, we exited the bank into the fight. The Death Eaters were caught completely off guard by our rear attack, while Aurors and Order members attacked from the other side. Ginny and I were probably grinning stupidly at the shocked looks everybody else wore at us fighting with Goblins to slaughter the Death Eaters. As we fought, Ginny and I erected anti-apparation wards to prevent Death Eaters from escaping._

 _Ginny and I cut down the Death Eaters with our blades, and blasted them into oblivion with our wands; we conjured, transfigured and animated to increase our numbers. That day was the first time either Ginny or myself saw the Dark Tosser himself. Voldemort was dulling with Dumbledore and I had to admit both were impressive. I started making my way towards Voldemort killing a few Death Eaters as I went when Draco Malfoy and his father stepped in my way, removing their masks and sneering at me as though they were important._

 _The two Malfoy's started blabbing about how they were going to make me pay for what I did to Draco a few years previously, and before the younger Malfoy knew what was happening he was hit by my killing curse and fell to the ground dead. his father was so shocked he was hit with another from my wand seconds later without even attempting to fight back. I then proceeded to the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore. I tried to hit Voldemort with a cheep shot killing curse while he was occupied but unfortunately, I missed when he dodged a spell from Dumbledore._

 _Voldemort and Dumbledore stopped fighting when they realised somebody else had deemed wanting ago at Voldemort. They looked at me in surprise as I stood staring daggers at the snake-faced wizards. Voldemort then smiled darkly at me and tried to invite me to join his dark army, I told him to fuck off when I fired another killing curse at him that he blocked with a conjured shield. We then began to duel, I fired dark and light spells at him while he stuck primarily with dark. Our duel waged on for what felt like hours, we were tearing the alley to pieces as we fought, eventually Voldemort retreated with a Portkey, I cursed repeatedly for not thinking to set up anti-portkey wards. Most of the Death Eaters had been killed or subdued but some escaped with Portkeys._

 _When we returned to the Orders headquarters, my wife and I were grinning with pride that we had killed so many death eaters. Most of the other Order members weren't so thrilled with our methods, we were shouted at by several members that we ignored, and we were pleased that both Hermione and Luna stood up for us, even to our surprise Mad Eye Moody stood up for us._

 _We finally returned to school and continued with our jobs. Hermione and Luna to our mild surprise asked us to train them to fight so we began with Occlumency then progressed on to combat, by the end of the school year they were doing quite well, we had all decided to stay at Hogwarts for the summer so we could use the Room of Requirement to train Hermione and Luna. We didn't leave the Room all summer except for Order meetings, and one time Ginny and I snuck onto a muggle military base and stole enough explosives to destroy Hogwarts twice over and set them, using some added magic around the castle and grounds. The Order had discovered Voldemort wanted Hogwarts so we decided that when the time came we would let him have it. We both carried a detonation switch everywhere we went._

 _The next term we returned to teaching and training part time, the students were getting fewer in numbers but there was still a good hundred and fifty students, as the year progressed Voldemort continued his campaign of murder. The Orders base was compromised and those who weren't killed retreated to Hogwarts, unfortunately Ron as well as Percy Weasley were killed, from what Bill said both begged the Death Eaters for their lives and promised to serve Voldemort but the Death Eaters laughed and killed them. The ministry was also taken that year and hundreds of people were slaughtered, it was a blood bath from what the Aurors, witches and wizards that escaped to Hogwarts said._

 _When the summer holidays' arrived normally students would leave to go see their families, but that year nobody left, they all stayed, most had no families to return to, and others weren't stupid enough to try making their way home. The staff and other adults tried to keep the children entertained but that wasn't an easy feat. In the end, we started training them to kill. The rest of the Order was no longer against killing our enemies. I know what you're thinking what kind of people would teach children to kill, well we were desperate and loosing bad, it was all we knew how to survive. We trained most in the Room of Requirement for the extra time it could give._

 _We had first years that had enough hate to cast the killing curse; we had second years who weren't opposed to using the Cruciatus. Even the once great Albus Dumbledore had started teaching children to kill. We had no choice, it was either kill or be killed and they chose like Ginny and me to kill. We had Goblins within the castle who also had to flee when Gringotts was invaded, they began teaching students how to use blades and equipped them with Goblin made armour. Luna and Hermione came together and made black uniforms with magically enhanced bulletproof vests that would protect vital organs from most spells, they didn't have robes as they would get in the way. The adults wore the uniforms while the children Goblin made armour._

 _Ginny and I had after what might have been the second year of hiding, flamed away and returned with hundreds of handguns and assault riffles. Hermione and Luna started on them right away, making them not need reloading or cleaning. We then began leaning how to use them correctly. Within a few months of the guns arriving, the outer perimeters explosion wards went off, wiping out from what we could tell forty dark soldiers, we didn't know whether they were Death Eaters or Vampires, or they could have been some other dark beings. The enemy didn't try to gain entrance again for two months in which time the schools wards were on complete lock down, nobody gets in and nobody gets out. Ginny and I swam to the merpeoples village in this time; Dumbledore actually came along. The merpeople seemed to have been expecting us and had prepared for battle, with spears, bows and arrows; they said they shall fight for freedom._

 _The next invisible offensive ward was triggered electrocuting horde lodes of Goblin mercenaries, the Gringotts Goblins really enjoyed that and congratulated Ginny and me on such marvellous wards. Dumbledore was in awe of the wards my wife and me saw fit to protect the castle with, it gave us more time to train the troops, at least. I finally informed Dumbledore of the explosives throughout Hogwarts and the old man actually laughed at how well prepared two people were while his Order was being useless._

 _We had a force of just over one thousand five hundred, not including the merpeople when the wards all crumbled, three or four years after the we brought the guns, I'm not to sure on the time frame, a couple of hundred of them were just children. The dark army out numbered us twenty to one. I couldn't see Voldemort anywhere on the battle field, but then with so many dark minions it would not be easy to spot him if he were naked, a horrible thought. They had even brought with them all of the giants but they were not our targets. We were to kill as many as we can in one hour, then everybody had ten minuets to retreat, if within those ten minuets you don't make it out, you're already dead._

 _The battle soon began in a hail of gunfire and killing curses from our side, it was a slaughter-fest that we gained advantage in straight off the bat. Ginny and I thought side-by-side watching each other's backs; we used devastating magiks and fired our guns. When we got up close, we withdrew our blades and sliced at our enemy without mercy. Within the hour thousands of people were dead, blood flowed everywhere, Ginny and I were still in perfect condition as we retreated to Hogsmeade, tired but unhurt, we found Luna, Hermione, Bill and even Charlie. We waited a while longer than ten minuets when luckily both Sirius and Remus turned up carrying an injured McGonagall between them._

 _We all stood and looked towards the castle we could see fighting still commencing; the giants were trying to stomp on people. I pulled the trigger from my pocket, and Ginny held it in my hands, we kissed gently as we flipped the catch and pressed the button together. The castle exploded, we watched as those fighting screamed in pain and agony as they were destroyed, flesh and bone sprayed Hogsmeade The giants were ripped to pieces and it was over. The fighting had stopped because they were all dead, gone the castle was just a pile of rubble, I threw the detonator to the floor and Ginny and I held each other tight. We soon searched the village for any other survivors and only found a few, we gave them the location to the Ashes and Iceaus and Kayros flamed us all away._

 _Its been four weeks since we destroyed Hogwarts, unfortunately the Dark Tosser wasn't there, but fortunately most of his army was. That doesn't matter any more; we have a plan? What plan is that you may ask?_

"Harry," Ginny called coming into their bedroom to find her husband sitting at their desk, "are you writing in that diary again?" she asked amusedly.

"Sorry love," he replied sheepishly, "what's wrong?"

Ginny smiled at him shaking her head, "I've been calling you for the past five minuets, diners ready and everybody's waiting on the birthday boy."

Harry laughed sadly, "I wasn't aware it was even July."

"Well it is, July 31st to be correct and Luna, Hermione and I have made up a little celebration feast, it was a lot of hard work, so get your butt in gear and get to the dining room or do I have to drag you?" she asked grinning cheekily.

"Okay, okay," he replied grinning, grabbed his wife pulling her into his arms, placing his lips on hers where they kissed for a moment before he let her up. "I'll be there in a minuet, just let me finish this up; I'll be done in a moment, by the way how old am I?"

She shook her head in amusement, "you're 24 today," she said turning to leave the room, "hurry up would you," she added as she left, Harry checked out her bum as she walked away, "I don't see the point of writing that diary any more, it never happened if we succeed," she mumbled as she returned to the dinning room.

Harry grinned as he turned his attention back to his diary and continued to write.

 _I was just informed by my beautiful wife that today is my 24th birthday, and she has made a special dinner with Hermione and Luna for the occasion, so I'm going to leave it here. First however, I bet you're wondering what our plan to save the world is, the clue is in the second Prophesy._

" _The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord is here… hated by many, for reasons unknown… he and his love shall fight for their freedom, if they're victorious is yet unknown,_ _ **but time will tell, and the world shall be reset… second chances are rare, but they shall have theirs…**_ _the Dark Lord is here, as is the Lord and Lady of Life… the two with the compassion for all life shall rise up strong, and take the lives of those undeserving…_ _ **the two shall find away, and rewrite what has been written…**_ _"_

"Happy Birthday!"

Harry was almost surprised as everyone chimed a birthday greeting.

He looked around grinning, only three Gringotts goblins survived the battle of Hogwarts but he was glad some had survived. Professor McGonagall was at the table smiling with Bill and Charlie. Even Fred and George were here, it was lucky they were found just a few weeks ago, they along with Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones had escaped through the forbidden forest and managed to get in contact through use of a Patronus charm Fred sent.

Fleur Weasley was sitting next to her husband, she had obviously got over her animosity towards him, nobody was even sure why he or she didn't like him in the first place and everyone had started to suspect some kind of curse that wore off a few years ago.

Harry smiled widely as he looked around and both Hermione and Luna came and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek each, that he returned. Only three students survived and were sitting at the table smiling.

It had been so long since anyone had celebrated anything Harry thought it was nice for all of the survivors to have a nice celebration feast, even if it was only for his birthday. Harry sat down at the table with everybody else next to his wife and gave her a kiss, savouring the warmth of her most lips.

"Hey!" Bill interrupted, making them jump pulling apart and blushing. "Do you two have to do that every second you get a chance?"

"Yes," they replied together laughing.

"I think it's cute," Fleur piped in helpfully. "Harry is always' showing his wife so much affection," she turned to Bill and scowled. "Why are you not as considerate?"

Bill looked sheepish as everybody laughed at him; he looked over at Harry and Ginny who were laughing hard with the others. "You two are making me look bad," he said making everyone laugh some more.

Soon everyone was tucking in to a large feast, Shepard's pies, chips, potatoes, mashed and roast, all types of vegetables, stakes, chops and burgers.

"This is great," Harry said. "You three must have been cooking for hours," he said to Ginny, Luna and Hermione as he shovelled in some pie.

"It was the least we could do for your birthday," Hermione said happily, everybody had agreed a while ago to not let the events of the past get them down. "Plus we are all freeloaders," she added cheekily to another bout of laughter.

"Well, this is the last chance we'll get to eat this good," Remus agreed. "We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, we just better pray this works or the worlds screwed, the Dark Tossers already started rebuilding his army."

"Voldemort," Harry begun then shook his head as most flinched. "Why are you afraid of his name?" he asked amusedly.

"Well we can't all be as powerful as you and Ginny," George admitted.

Harry shrugged nonchalant. "Well anyway, as I was saying, the Tosser confuses me. Why does he want to take over the world?" he asked, everybody shrugged in unison. "Wouldn't life get boring controlling everything and everybody obeying like little lap dogs, and why do all those purists listen and obey him? First off he's not even a pureblood. Second the purists think themselves superior; so why kiss the Tossers ass it's just proving themselves wrong."

"Don't think about it to hard, love" Ginny said giggling. "Trying to figure out the minds of idiots will give you a headache," she added to some laughter.

"I totally agree," said the Goblin Griphook. "Trying to figure out why wizards do the things they do will only confuse you more."

Harry laughed. "I guess you're right. I wonder though, whether Dumbledore knew why Tom decided to become a Dark Tosser in the first place."

"He probably did," McGonagall interrupted. "Albus was the transfiguration teacher when he went to Hogwarts."

"That's interesting," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I wonder why he never mentioned it?" she looked over to Harry and Ginny. "I think you two should ask him."

"Good idea," Ginny agreed. "We'll tie the old git down and use truth potion if we have to," she added getting some snickering from some of the immature survivors

"Well," Harry began. "I think Ginny and I should be off to bed, we have a Temple to breach tomorrow."

"What?" Sirius said looking at his watch. "But it's still early."

Ginny laughed as she and Harry stood hand in hand. "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius," she said shaking her head in mock wonder. "Didn't anyone ever inform you that bed doesn't mean sleep," everyone snickered as Sirius went red in the cheeks. "I think Minerva will have to give you 'the talk'." They laughed as Harry and Ginny left the room.

"Well Sirius," McGonagall began smiling widely while the others laughed at his embarrassment. "When a man and woman love each other…"

"Okay okay," he interrupted to another round of laughter, giggles and snickering. "I'm gonna kill those two, that's the second time this week they've got me," he sulked.

"Ouch!" Bill suddenly moaned looking confusedly at his wife, rubbing his ribs. "Why'd you hit me?"

"I told you to be more considerate didn't I?" she reprimanded.

"Oh, sorry," he replied blushing, standing and offering his hand to gales of laughter.

"That's better," she said grinning cheekily as she accepted his hand and allowed him to help her up. "You're learning, you should pay more attention to how Harry treats Ginny, or Luna and Hermione treat each other."

"What!" he groaned as she led him away. "I'm not spying on Harry when he's doing things with my sister, and Hermione and Luna are both girls, of course they're going to be considerate to each other they know what the other wants."

The table was in hysterical gales of laughter as the two exited, and did not notice Hermione and Luna sneak off to their room.

Eventually the laughter subsided and the others left at the table cleaned up and went about doing their own thing until a more reasonable hour to get to sleep.

15:09 four weeks AH (After Hogwarts), the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the Sahara Desert… two large 4x4 open-top Jeeps with people dressed in while uniforms with what looked like bullet-proof body armour… masks covering their mouths and noses, and sunglasses to block out the blazing light from the scorching sun high above. They were following two more people, one young man and one young woman wearing the same uniform except they had large but thin coats flapping around in the hot wind, both on blue ATV's, (Quad bikes), the girl with black hair and yellow blonde highlights, the man with snow white hair and frosty blue highlights. The man carried a sword on his back while the woman a small spear with sword like blade. Two phoenixes flew only a few meters above the two, one of white and blue, the other black and yellow.

Ginny and Harry were having a great time as the wind blew through their hair, and the desert sand sprayed up behind them as they raced on to their destination. Harry was overjoyed that he wasn't in some stuffy Jeep with the others, both he and Ginny had been lucky neither of them knew how to drive a car otherwise Sirius and the Goblins might have got another Jeep rather than two 4 wheeled bikes. It turned out, out of everyone in their small resistance group only Hermione and Remus saw fit to ever get driving licences, not that it really mattered that much since Harry and Ginny both doubted very much that Sirius and the Goblins paid for the vehicles.

They were watching out for the wards hiding their destination when they finally noticed the rippling light of a multicoloured dome. If they did not know what they were looking for they would have completely missed it. Harry, warned by the Goblins of the size of the dome cloaking wards but still he found himself gawking anyway. It had to at the very least be twenty miles in diameter. They slowed down to a stop several miles from the parameter, and the two Jeeps pulled up either side of them.

"From this point there's no turning back," Ginny called out to their family. "A'nen is just a few miles away."

"So, all we have to worry about are traps," said Harry, smiling around at everybody's jittery expressions. "Oh, I guess the Labyrinth will be a problem too?"

"No crap," Bill shouted from Remus's Jeep. "And the fact nobody has ever made it to the Temple of A'nen before… did that ever crossed your mind?"

"Ah, come off it Bill," he replied with a huge grin. "How do you know they just never found their way back? This is a one way trip you know that."

Bill sighed, looking out at the shimmering wards in black and white; he wished he had colour magi-sight. "Yea… one way trip. But that still doesn't make me feel any better."

"Quiet down, Bill," McGonagall placated. "You know as well as I do that as long as Harry and Ginny make it… we are all expendable. We have little choice any more, and I for one could do without all the nightmares," she added to murmurs of agreement.

"I just wish we could fly there," said Ginny disappointedly. "I suppose if we could just fly through the Labyrinth would be quite pointless."

Harry chuckled. "Well, lets get moving, we can't sit around here all day chatting. We have a Labyrinth to traverse."

"Professor?" one of their younger companions, Chris called.

"Yeah?" replied Harry.

"Do you think there will be a toilet?" he asked blushing, causing everyone to laugh.

"I don't think so, mate," he responded. "I suggest you either hold it in or quickly run at least two hundred yards from us, face away and enjoy." Harry chuckled as not only him but also Sirius, Charlie and Fred jump out of their Jeeps and rushed off.

"I can't believe them," said Remus disappointedly. "I told them to go before we left home, but do they listen?"

"Well, what more did you expect from Padfoot?" asked Harry snickering.

"I see your point," Remus chuckled.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "It's a shame the vehicles won't work in the wards. There might be more than mere traps."

Sirius, Chris, Charlie and Fred had just jumped back into their Jeeps when their two Phoenix companions let out songs of alarm, looking up they saw the birds hovering, looking distressed. Suddenly the ground began to shake and everyone looked around in panic for the cause of the disturbance. Behind them two long, huge moving trails of sand, heading towards them.

"Shit," exclaimed Harry. "Let's get moving, now!" he yelled. They did not need telling twice, as the Jeeps started up, and skidded into movement. Harry and Ginny right behind them. "What the bloody hell's going on?" he yelled ferociously as he looked back.

"Sand Worms!" one of the Goblins called out in panic as one of the giant worms broke through the surface of the desert. The Sand Worm, a sandy brown in colour, over one hundred feet long, and that was what was above ground. Its mouth big enough to fit a whole Jeep, opened in sections, with huge fangs, and teeth. The creatures' scaly body near impervious to magic; their only option now was to run.

The second worm then burst to the surface, its eyeless head coming up close to Harry, Ginny already moved up front leading the Jeeps, while Harry following. The creature lunged forward, its mouth open wide. Harry gulped as he was practically inside the creature. He could hear several of his friends in a Jeep screaming his name in panic. Harry stood his feet onto the seat of his bike without taking his hands of the accelerator, as the creatures mouth began to close around him, he transformed into a Hawk, and flew clear just getting out before its mouth closed.

Harry in Hawk form flapped his black feathered wings and flew in formation with his and Ginny's Phoenix familiars, sighing inwardly in relief. He looked down to see Ginny glance up, grinning, relief written clearly on her face. Those in the Jeeps seemed to have regained some ounce of courage at Harry's near miss and began using their assault riffles, shooting rapidly at the Sand Worms, it seemed to only slow them down slightly, and highly annoy them.

Harry flew down lower towards the lead Jeep and transformed into a little monkey, landing on Luna's shoulder in the passenger seat. Luna jumped slightly, but smiled and stroked his fluffy white furred head when she realised whom it is.

"Harry," she sighed. "That was close." He nodded in agreement and looked back at the following worms that roared their furry at being shot at. "What do we do?" she finally asked the little monkey, something that would have been funny had they not had two huge man eating worms chasing them.

Harry climbed of Luna and onto the door, leaning on the black roof frame he transformed back to human. "This does not bode well," he declared. The worms were gaining on them inch by inch. He looked ahead; they were gaining on the dome wards but not fast enough. "They shouldn't follow us beyond the wards. Keep on driving Hermione, as soon as we cross the wards the engines will cut out, don't break, let our momentum carry us further in, hopefully Remus will do the same."

Hermione nodded feverishly, she wished she were not driving now, or at least for everyone to have bird animagi forms, but other than Harry and Ginny, only Luna has a bird form, being a Golden Eagle. Harry looked back towards the worms and one had vanished from sight.

"Oh crap," Sirius declared sitting just behind Luna, facing the back riffle in hand, he stopped shooting the moment the second worm disappeared. "This is just not our lucky day," he moaned looking up at his Godson whom nodded nervously.

Harry was about to replied when the sand underneath them suddenly roared up and everyone screamed out in panic as they realised the worm was under them, its mouth came around the Jeep from underneath, they saw as its fangs were above them, they all thought they were gonnas when two flashes above them announced the Phoenixes. The two birds' mighty talons grabbed the roofs frame and they pulled the Jeep clear of the worms' mouth just as it snapped shut.

"Bloody hell," exclaimed Sirius. "That was close," he breathed out a sigh of relief as the birds flew the Jeep towards the ground.

"Too close," agreed Harry. "Hermione, I suggest you put your foot down for when we land, we don't want to get eaten."

"Agreed," Hermione gulped as she brought the cars acceleration up to speed and the Phoenixes dropped them back to the solid sand and they skidded back up to full speed inline with the other Jeep.

"I'm going to go check on the others," said Harry. "Keep safe," he transformed back into a Hawk and flew over to the other Jeep landing on McGonagall's shoulder on the passenger seat, changed into a monkey, then stood on the door leaning on the roof frame, and changing back to human.

"Very good Mr. Potter," McGonagall joked. "Fifty points to Ravenclaw."

Harry chuckled. "Well at least someone can joke amongst all this chaos. Not far to go, Remus, keep rolling even when the engines cut out."

He nodded. "Deal, hopefully those bloody things won't follow us. You don't seem to be having much luck with them; they've almost had you twice."

"Shit, three times, turn left now!" Remus did as he was told and skidded to the left just barely regaining control as one of the worms slammed down where he was seconds before, as they were battered by a spray of sand. The worm bumped them slightly as they pulled ahead of it.

"Bloody hell…" Fred began.

George nodded and continued. "These things are relentless."

Harry nodded withdrawing his wand, "fucking bastards," he pointed his wand at the worm inched behind them as it opened its mouth. "AQUADAIS!" he roared. A huge powerful blast of water shot as though from his arm and hand rather than his wand, smashing into the worm, it slowed significantly, the sand around turned to mud temporarily slowing the beast as the spell stopped.

McGonagall sighed. "Though I applauded your spell Harry, is the bad language really necessary?"

Harry grinned. "No, but it makes me feel better."

McGonagall shook her head in amused disapproval. "Well, at least ones been slowed, the others still on our tail," she said looking behind her. "The other Jeeps not in any immediate danger from it."

Harry nodded. "Did I teach anyone here sand wall?"

"We know it," Fred and George chimed. "The Egyptian spell? Right?" George continued.

"Yea…" agreed Harry. "Well, there's plenty of sand, all we need to do is hold the bloody things back, even if it only buys a few seconds, that's long enough."

Fred and George nodded nervously, stood withdrawing their wands, kneeling on the back seat facing the giant worm; they pointed their wands along with Harry.

"Deshret ineb!" The three roared. Huge pillars of sand shot up like walls, solidifying, and hardening. The worm smashed into each, slowing gradually as Harry, Fred and George continued relentlessly, slowing the monster bit by bit. They noticed that the other worm had escaped its mud trap and had resumed chasing the other Jeep. Ginny was the lucky one having not been attacked. Harry noticed at least two people from the other Jeep had seen what they were doing and had started using Sand Walls too. Harry was thankful he thought to teach it a while ago, and even more so that a few of those who learnt it were here today.

Ginny was speeding along ahead of the chaos, the safety of the wards about a mile or so ahead. She looked back at the Jeeps, seeing them using sand walls to slow the monsters down. Her husbands Jeep was doing quite well, their worm was not gaining any ground on them. However, the same could not be said for Hermione's Jeep. Luna and Sirius are the only two other than Hermione who can perform it, but with Hermione driving only Luna and Sirius were available to use the spell.

She sighed to herself, she was enjoying her Quad bike, she transformed into a black Hawk, letting her bike fall back and slow. She flew off towards Hermione's vehicle. Landing on Luna's shoulder, she watched as her bike sadly disappeared behind them and changed into a little brown monkey. Luna did not seem to notice her as she continued with her sand walls along with Sirius. She climbed off her friend and onto the door leaning against the roof frame she transformed back to human; removing her wand from her arm holster, she pointed it towards the sand behind the Jeep.

"Deshret ineb!" she called and her sand walls added to the Jeeps protection. The three continued relentlessly, Luna and Sirius both looked relieved that she came to help. She could hear hers and Harry's Phoenixes singing a courageous melody from above, egging them on to victory.

"It's a good job you turned up, Gin," said Hermione thankfully. "We would have been history, sooner rather than later. I for one would prefer not to be eaten by these bloody annoying worms."

Ginny giggled while she continued her spell work, getting a scaring look from the others. "I can think of worse ways to die," she retorted. "But I'll agree these worms are annoying. AQUA DIAS!" she changed spell sloshing up the sand into wet and sticky mud, which the worm sunk into. They passed through the wards and their engines cut out, they continued with the momentum and slowed to a stop. The other Jeep also passed through not to far from them. Thankfully, the worms did not have any interest in passing through the wards and disappeared under the sand, heading away from the wards.

Ginny gave a heaving sigh of relief and wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her gloved hand, while pulling her mask down to hang around her neck. She jumped down from her perch on the door, to the sandy ground below. She turned away from the edge of the wards and gasped as she gawked at the hundred foot tall huge black walls with millions of hieroglyphics carved. The walls felt ominous and foreboding, even at a distance, the whole place just looked and felt creepy, with an odd look of dark beauty. She soon noticed that it was darker and cooler within the wards than outside. Harry came over with the others staring at the endless wall, it seemed to stretch on forever.

"The entrance is supposed to be near here," her husband suddenly said, drawing her attention. He gave her a loving kiss on the lips. "That was quite fun wasn't it? Those worms warmed us up for what ever is inside."

She grinned at her husbands' enjoyment, seeing the sparkle of life and excitement in his eyes. She had not seen him this happy since before the fall of Hogwarts, and it lightened her heart to see the love of her life so happy.

Kayros landed on her shoulder while Iceaus landed on Harry's; happy their companions were okay.

"This isn't going to get any easier is it?" Hermione complained. "I bet those annoying worms were easy compared with whatever is in there," she pointed to the black wall sighing.

"Don't worry, Hermy," said Luna stroking her girlfriends cheek and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Whatever we have to face, at least we'll be together."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Yes, we'll be together," she gave Luna a loving kiss back.

"Well, if you lot could stop being sappy," Charlie broke in. "We should find the way in. It might take a week or two to reach the centre. Though we can all hope it only takes a day, and we fluke the right paths all the way."

"That's likely," snorted Bill in disbelief.

"Hey," Charlie moaned. "Don't jinx us, it's possible. Haven't you seen those movies, the heroes always win fast."

"Yeah," retorted his brother. "But they always loose their friends," he sighed. "Anyway we don't matter, if we have to die to get Harry and Ginny to the centre then so be it."

Harry and Ginny exchanged nervous, guilty looks with each other, they knew just as well as the others that their best hope of making things better was them remembering, and retaining their power. Sighing as one the two looked back at the wall.

"This should be the easy part," said Harry. "How hard can it be to find the door?"

Shrugging, Ginny made her way towards the wall, pulling her husband with her, holding his hand, the others followed. They approached the solid wall, and suddenly a door way melted out, gaining them entrance.

"Hey, no one mentioned this," Harry complained looking into the dark passageway. He let go of his wives hand and they all removed their wands.

"We didn't know this happened," one of the Goblins defended. "Maybe it's because you're of the prophesy. It could be that the you're expected at the temple, it does exist outside of time, so it might know these things."

Harry shrugged. "More than likely, shall we just consider it lucky that we don't have to search and enter?"

They all nodded reluctantly and lit their wands, taking a few deep breaths, Harry and Ginny led them in. As soon as the last person crossed over the wall sealed itself shut.

"Well," McGonagall began. "Looks like we can't use our good luck to leave again," they all collectively shuddered as they looked around. They couldn't see the sky, it was as if the Labyrinth had a ceiling, and none were to sure whether it didn't. The walls, just as black and foreboding as outside; still with all the carved hieroglyphics, their wand light at first glance was all the light they had, but on second inspection, the walls gave off an eerie dark purple glow.

"This place gives me the creeps," exclaimed Fleur looking around in disgust. "And you work in places like this?" she added incuriously to Bill. "No wonder you're not very romantic if you enjoy disgusting places like this."

"What?" said Bill frowning. "This is all your fault Harry," he added staring daggers at his now confused brother in-law. "If you didn't keep being all lovey dovey all the time with Ginny, she wouldn't have thought anything of this."

Harry laughed at him. "Well maybe if you did more for her you wouldn't have to blame me."

"That's right, Harry, you tell him," Fleur agreed wholeheartedly. "See Bill, Harry agrees with me…"

"Excuse me," Remus interrupted with an amused grin. "But right now, we're in a very creepy, dangerous place. Maybe we should get moving before some horrible creature hears you bickering and attacks."

"Right you are Moony," agreed Harry, grinning broadly he winked at Fleur, turning to Ginny he offered his free hand. "Shall we lead my angle?"

Ginny giggled at her brothers 'not pleased' facial expression and took her husbands hand. "Of course Sir, err," she looked at Iceaus on his shoulder remembering his love of flying, and his best element being air, or wind, "Sir Skye," they chuckled as they led the way.

"Sir Skye?" asked Harry thoughtfully. "I like that, Lord of the Sky?" they laughed happily. "Well then I get to give you a title," he thought for a moment, remembering her best element being fire. "Lady Flame, Lady of Fire." They continued laughing and bantering until they reached a crossroads, one path leading straight, another to the right, and the last to the left.

"Well which way, Lord Skye?" asked Luna from behind giggling.

Harry chuckled, shrugging. "Flip a coin for left or right?" he suggested pulling a Galleon from his pocket. "Heads we go right, tails we go left?" he looked at the others and they just shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, but at least that way we can't blame anyone else for picking the more dangerous route," Hermione agreed with an amused smile. Harry shrugged grinning impishly and flipped the coin, His Galleon span in the air for a few seconds before landing in his hand.

"Heads, so we go right," he told them and he and Ginny lead the way, the path lead them to a bend, and they could hear something around. Harry peeked then quickly pulled back looking horrified and erected a sand wall blocking off the path. "I… think we should take… one of the other paths."

"Why?" interjected Hermione as they began to walk away. However, her question, answered when a loud crash from behind revealed three twenty foot tall scorpions, and they looked very menacing, their black eyes locking onto their scared pray, their red pincers snapping angrily, just a slightly darker shade to their bodies.

"I believe they might be why, Hermione," said Luna gulping as she spotted the giant sized bugs stinger on the end of their large curved tails.

"We have a choice," Harry begun, glad the scorpions were taking their time. "We can either fight these things; trust me… there's more round the corner, or we can run away?"

Everyone just looked around at each other. "RUN!" they all yelled together sprinting away; the two Phoenixes flew with them. The three scorpions did not seem interested and fortunately did not follow. They were all crouching and breathing heavily when they got back to the split path, except Harry and Ginny who enjoyed physical excises.

"Flip a coin again?" Harry suggested but upon looking at the two Phoenixes they decided to let them chose and they carried on going straight. They once again came to a curve in the path and Harry looked around, sighing in relief. "A Sphinx," he told them and everyone cautiously carried on around, the half lion half woman stared at them in curiosity.

She looked directly at Harry, then Ginny in turn. "You two are powerful. It almost leaks off you, why have you entered this Labyrinth?" she asked curiously.

"We have come to use the temple," Harry informed her.

She nodded and smiled widely. "You want to return. These walls read all of history, from the beginning to the end. You are the Lord and Lady of life, Lord Skye and Lady Flame, Lord of the Sky and Lady of Fire."

Everyone stared at her in shock. "How do you know those names, we only just called each other them an hour or so ago. We were only joking, did you hear us?" asked Ginny.

"No Lady Flame, your names are written within the wall," she disagreed. "Everything is written within the wall, such as the new past you wish to write. This Labyrinth and the tower of A'nen will cease to be if you succeed, the wall says that you shall be known as Lord Skye and Lady Flame, Warriors of the innocent. Fighters of freedom, but still that does not mean you will win, just the possibility."

"But that makes little sense," argued Hermione. "This wall can't have everything written on it."

The Sphinx looked at her searchingly. "Why not my dear Lady of the water, Elementals," she sighed. "They control such power, but tell them a wall can house such knowledge and they'll dismiss it as nonsense."

Hermione blushed. "But… but…" Hermione tried to come up with a come back but she could not think of anything.

The Sphinx grinned cheekily. "Now, to pass me, or any of my kind, as guardians, you have to answer my riddle before you shall pass, if you answer incorrectly, you shall have little choice but to kill me, for I shall you. If however, you chose not to answer you may all walk away, back the way you came, to take a different path."

"Okay," Ginny nodded.

"What is open when cut, circular in shape and you can travel around it… it's an easy riddle, as I like you so much," she said gleefully.

"Sphere," said Harry offhandedly. The Sphinx looked flabbergasted. "You're really not good at these are you? If this place really has everything written you should have known I would get it."

The Sphinx suddenly grinned. "You may all pass," and she stepped aside letting them walk by. "You would have gotten all of them; I just chose the one you took the shortest time answering. Goodbye, Lord of the Sky, goodbye Lady of Fire and good luck."

Harry grinned as he and the others continued. "I wonder why she speaks English," he wondered aloud, curiously.

"I never thought about it," Hermione shrugged. "Maybe the Labyrinth translates?"

"You didn't even think this place had everything written," said Ginny. "Now you're suggesting its one huge language translator?"

"It could be," piped in Luna helpfully defending her girlfriend.

"Who cares," said Sirius. "We understood her that's all that matters."

Harry chuckled. "I suppose your right for once…" he trailed off as they came to another junction and heard a screeching roar of furry coming from their right they all looked at each other paling dramatically.

"Dragon!" whispered Charlie. "We should go left," he suggested to nods of agreement. They slowly and quietly made their way left, but were getting edgier and edgier as they progressed and the dragons cry drew nearer.

"It's following us," Neville put in fearfully.

"I hate to burst your bubble of hope, mate," said Harry quietly. "But there are two of them."

At the moment a roar from behind and a flash of burning light made them turn. All they could see, a huge jet of orange and red flame, lighting the path. Ginny immediately stepped in the way, putting her hand out, she manipulated the flames, they bust around them as if protected by a bubble shield, before dispersing.

They watched in horror as two ten foot tall dragons could be seen, both red and blue mixed scales, their tails looked to be sectioned and had a metallic look to them, with sharp curved steal blades in the end. Their teeth sharp and dangerous, their eyes glowing golden yellow, one on all fours, the other walking on its hind legs, horns on the side of their heads, pointing back slightly, above the slits for ears, or hearing.

"Wow," Charlie whispered in awe. "These dragons are meant to be extinct." He walked up beside his little sister and placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him in surprised. "Goodbye, sis, I'll see you another time." Tears slowly leaked from her eyes as she bravely nodded.

Neville and Susan both shared a look, nodded and stepped up with him, wands drawn. "No one should die alone;" they told the ex-dragon keeper with shaky voices. "Plus, three can hold them off longer," Neville continued.

Charlie nodded his thanks, as Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her away, "Gin," he whispered. "We have to go," she nodded and all but three brave souls ran. They could hear the screams of the dragons, and the furry of their companions spells, being bombard on the beasts as they got further and further, they could no longer hear their friends, or family members fighting.

They soon reached a new junction, this time with several different paths; they heard the slight grumble of at least on of the dragons resuming its chase of them.

"Which way?" asked a panicky Hermione. "Those dragons will come for us next!"

Harry shrugged as he looked at the junction cut off the intersection, it looked different to the others, a more yellow in colour, more as one would expect an Egyptian made structure to look.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Harry as he took Ginny's hand. Hermione took the lead, and took Luna's and Harry's other, and everybody walked forward. A flash of bright light and Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione, were only facing one possible route. They found themselves in a circular chamber with only one exit straight ahead.

"What was that?" asked a confused Ginny. "Where are the others?"

"We teleported?" suggested Luna. "Maybe the others were sent else where, but because we were holding hands it took us to the same place. Where's Iceaus and Kayros?" two flashes and the two Phoenixes appeared above them landing Harry and Ginny's shoulders.

"Thank Merlin you two found us," said Harry stroking his Phoenix companion, Iceaus gave a small thrill of hope, calming the other three.

"Couldn't they just use their travel power to get us to the temple?" suggested Hermione hopefully.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Hermione," said Ginny sadly. "They can't pin point the location, they can only travel straight to us if we get separated, our bond with them guides them, its quite handy really, because if we, me and Harry get separated either Phoenix can lighting or ice fire travel us to each other."

Hermione pouted causing the other to laugh for a moment. "Well I think we should probably continue on then. Luckily, we don't have those dragons to contend with, I've read about Raidion Dragons, and they're worse than Horntails even if they are smaller."

The others nodded nervously and made their way forward, through the only passageway. Harry and Ginny readied their blades in one hand and wands in the other, preparing to fight whatever they come across next.

They seemed to be walking in quiet for hours, turning round bends, going up hills, a few staircases, down hills, and down more stairs, when they turned another bend, which led into a straight-away, and a bright white light at the end.

"You don't suppose? Do you?" asked Harry, hoping for a miracle.

"We could have got lucky," suggested Ginny. The four friends then started running towards the light and as soon as they passed through it they found themselves outside in a beautiful flower garden, they had to shield their eyes while they placed their sunglasses back on.

They stared in shock at the beautiful marble while tower ahead, with welcoming oak front doors, and stain glass windows, a golden yellow brick path led between the flowers to the marble steps into the temple.

"The Temple of A'nen," whispered Harry with a brilliant smile.

"Well I guess our bad luck had to run out some time," said Hermione, as the four began to walk towards the temple, Iceaus and Kayros flying above them.

"I don't think it has," Harry mentioned as three three headed creatures prowled out of the shadows of the temple. One green lizard like dragon, all eyes on them, it, the largest, the smallest being a three headed boarhound, and next a three headed sabre toothed lion, with a fierce mane on each head. The three monsters growled menacingly, all eyes on the humans as they approached.

"This does not look good," whispered Hermione fearfully.

"We'll hold the lion and dragon," suggested Luna. "You two, run under the dog and kill it before escaping into the temple." They all shared nervous glances.

"Well, Lady of the Water, Lady of Light," Harry bowed to each Hermione and Luna. "We'll be seeing you in about five to six years if all goes to plan."

They nodded as Harry and Ginny replaced their wands, holding their blades tightly in both hands, they ran forwards as Luna blasted the lion with a huge beam of light, and Hermione the dragon with water. The two creatures roared angrily, and in pain, as Harry and Ginny avoided being eaten by the dogs snapping fangs. They ran underneath it slicing through its belly with their blades. It howled in pain and agony as they continued running, trailing their blades through the beast until they reached its rear, where it collapsed. Dead.

Harry looked at his wife, both covered in blood, they looked back at the dog and sighed relief. A quick glance at the dragon and lion told them they had nothing to worry about.

"Goodbye," whispered Harry and Ginny before they rushed up the steps, and pushed the oak doors open. They entered, barely noticing the doors close behind them. They were shocked; they could see no doors leading from the hall, which was just marble, with a beautiful golden pentagram star design covering the entire floor.

Suddenly they jumped as a man with dark green robes with golden trim, blue eyes and greying brown hair materialised before them. They barely registered their Phoenix companions appear and land on their shoulders.

The man seemed to be in his mid-fifties. However, his eyes spoke many more years; he smiled at them. "Welcome," he began in a gravely under used voice. "Welcome to the Temple of Return… so Lord Skye, Lady Flame, you both wish to rewrite what has been written?"

"Yes," agreed Harry. "Too much has been lost; we are not willing to accept that."

The man chuckled good-naturedly. "Many have tried to traverse the Labyrinth… mostly by themselves, but you two came here with others willing to die, just to get you here. No one else who has searched for this temple has tried through selfless motives… they hear rumours of great treasures here. They are not concerned with changing the world, but only lining their pockets with gold… but there is none here, only power and knowledge, and of course, what you seek will end all that.

"For many thousands of years I have waited," he continued. "Waited for those who have true reason and need for this place… Lord Skye, Lady Flame, you have been judged, and you have been found worthy. Remember, this is a second chance, you do not have to let everything play out the same way… you shall retain your knowledge, skill and power. Remember, second chances are rare, but you have been granted yours."

Multiple colours started splashing and dancing all over the chamber. Harry and Ginny held on to each other tightly, they could feel their bodies being ripped apart, their Phoenix companions tried to sing a song of peace but even they were scared, suddenly a flash of every colour imaginable.

"I love you," husband and wife called to each other before they along with the two Phoenixes disappeared.

The man in the temple smiled sadly as he along with everything else, faded out of being. "Finally," he whispered. "I'm free." It was gone.

Harry opened his eyes with a start, he felt like he was being held, he tried to speak but all that came out was a gargled noise. "But James," a woman seemed to reprimand. "Its Halloween, you've got to stay home with me and Harry, to celebrate."

"If I bunk off again, I'll get the sack," a man replied. Harry opened his eyes fully to see a young red-haired woman with green eyes was holding him. _Halloween?_ He thought looking down at his tiny body, _crap, this is the night Voldemort attacks us. We weren't supposed to come back this far._

Lily Potter was about to respond when she noticed her baby looking at her curiously and smiled at him. "You want daddy to stay don't you?" she asked him. Harry shook his head feverishly. "Oh you don't," she grinned at her husband. "It looks like Harry's letting you off the hook; I guess we'll be seeing you in the morning then." She kissed James, and he ruffled Harry's hair before saying bye and leaving through the fire.

Lily smiled and kissed her son on the forehead. Harry thought he was in heaven. It was his mother, she was alive, and he could save them, both his parents. As long as his dad stayed at work, Harry could defeat Voldemort himself, without his mothers help. He remembered that when he was near Dementors, they made him hear his mother and Voldemort on this night, Voldemort told her to move aside. Harry just has to use some Legilimency to actually make her listen.

He wondered what happened to Ginny, then giggled as Lily took him upstairs. Ginny was probably having a worse time than him, being three or four months old. His mother smiled at him when he giggled, taking him into a sky blue room, with crib, rocking chair, and wardrobe and draws probably full of clothes. Toys all over the floor and a bookshelf full of children's books. He had always wondered what kind of things his parents would have bought him, and now he knew; it was wondrous.

Lily sat down on the rocking chair, beside the crib, and pulled a book of one on the shelves, making sure her son was snuggled safely on her lap she began to read him the book. As kids' books go, it was not bad. However, Harry was not paying much attention; he was already using his wand-less abilities to create unseen runes around his crib, to reflect the killing curse back onto the Dark Tosser. It was taking up a lot of energy since his young body was not used to being so powerful yet. He just hoped his mother would not sense the power he was using, or the fact he was not paying her much mind. He needed them to stay in his bedroom all night; Voldemort had to find them here.

It took him twenty minutes to finish the hybrid, dark light rune, it being a combination of a Japanese Dark Barrier Ward, and Chinese Light Reflect Barrier Ward. He knew when Dumbledore saw the rune he is going to call it dark whether he notices the light or not. _Dumbledore will suffer for all he has caused._

Harry settled back after a while, snuggling to his mother, enjoy her warmth as she read him stories. Never having had a mother figure in his life before, it felt wonderful.

He just had to stay awake until Voldemort came calling, keeping his mum with him, and he should be able it save her. Harry giggled and smiled at all the right parts of the stories, keeping his mother interested in reading him more.

Time must have been flying by, because they soon heard the door downstairs crashing down. Lily looked at her son in fright, dropping the book she was reading to the ground. She got up and gently placed him in his crib where he stood watching her curiously.

She turned round when the bedroom door, slammed open, and the snake faced red-eyed Voldemort stood smirking, wearing all black robes. "Move aside girl," he hissed pointing his wand at her.

"No, not Harry not Harry!" she cried moving in-between the two. Harry reached through the bars and took her hand. She looked at him with teary eyes. She was an Occlumens and he could not send his message, so did the only thing he could think of he sent a wave of the Imperious curse through his mother. She looked back at the sneering Dark Lord and he smiled as she stepped aside.

"Clever girl," whispered Voldemort as he smirked and raised his wand at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!" he hissed. His curse went soaring towards the boy, but a huge black and white energy shield blocked its path. Voldemort screamed in pain as his own curse hit him. Lily, released from the Imperious, as Harry fell to his bum, tired from holding the shield, they watched as an orange ghost like presents with a snake like face screamed in pain and furry before shooting off through the wall and out of sight.

Lily looked at her son in shock and horror, around his crib, and on the wall were burnt black rune markings she had never seen before. All that remained of the Dark Lord Voldemort, some tattered robes, and his wand. Her son was sitting in his crib, a nasty cut running straight down across his left eye, dripping blood. She was horrified her son was not crying, but looked relieved and content.

She quickly hurried to her son and picked him up where he snuggled in her arms, the last thought he had while drifting off to the world of dreams was, _crap, not another bloody scar._

Lily sat down on the rocking chair, son in arms, silently crying. The first to arrive was Hagrid, followed by Sirius, both stared in shock and horror at the runes burnt into the room.

"Lily?" asked Sirius. "Is… is Harry alright?"

Lily looked up teary eyed. "He's fine, just a cut on his face."

Sirius gave a sigh of relief, he was glad his Godson was sleeping rather than gone. "What happened?"

She shrugged in reply. "My son killed him, or at least ripped him from his body. Then he ran away… Peter betrayed us," she added sadly.

Sirius's eyes flashed angrily. "I'll kill the little rat!" he said hotly heading for the door.

"Sirius, don't," called Lily. "He's not worth it, let the Aurors handle him."

Sirius turned back and sighed, looking at Hagrid he asked. "So what are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore said Lily and James were dead, and for me to fetch little Harry," said Hagrid looking confused. The other two occupants of the room looked at him in confused curiosity as he continued. "He said for me to bring him to his aunt and uncles to live."

"What!" Lily thundered hate. "That foolish old man… my son will never be sent there ever… and now I know what he would do if me and James were not around, I shall make sure it never happens." She had not noticed but she had woken Harry, who was smiling at her in holy gratitude.

"What happened to, Harry's face?" Sirius piped in, changing the subject.

Lily looked at her smiling son. "I'm not sure."

"Lily," a voice interrupted. James rushed into the room out of breath, looking thoroughly relieved. "I just heard, are you okay, what happened?" he asked crouching by his wife and son, hugging them both. Lily explained all that she could remember, to say James was gob smacked would be an understatement. Lily had cleaned up her sons cut and was surprised it had already healed over leaving a scar.

Soon after the story had been told a confused and surprised Albus Dumbledore was standing in the doorway, with Minerva McGonagall staring at the rune markings burnt into the floor and wall.

"James, Lily," Dumbledore finally said. "What happened?"

Lily glared at the old man causing Harry to grin. "Why did you think James and I were dead, and why in Merlins name did you think it a good idea to send my son to the Dursley's? Do you hate us, do you hate my son?"

"Not at all Lily," said Dumbledore gulping. "They would have been his last remaining family, and it would have been only right that he went to them."

"My son will never go to them," she declared angrily. "They are not our family. They are selfish ungrateful prates."

Dumbledore gulped. "Of course," he replied. "What happened here?" he changed the subject gesturing the runes. "Those are some impressive dark runes."

Lily snorted. "If you didn't notice, they are dark and light runes, I've never seen these one's before but I can tell they're not solely dark. Anyway, Harry created them."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "So Voldemort's gone?"

"Yes," Lily agreed. "So I think it's about time you tell us about this prophesy, and the new one you mentioned this morning."

Dumbledore sighed. He really did not want to do that, but he did say he would tell them when the prophesied child is marked, and the mark on Harry's face was proof enough.

"Very well, Minerva, Hagrid if you could please leave, the less people know the better." The two in question nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them. "I would like for you three to save your questions for after I've told you the prophesies?" they nodded their heads so he began with the first.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._ "

"That is the reason, you and the Longbottom's went into hiding," Dumbledore continued to some thoughtful nodding. "The next seems to contradict the first and was told to me this morning."

"Time has been told, now to be rewritten… Lord Skye and Lady Flame, Lord of the Sky, Lady of Fire… the two are here, Lord and Lady of Life… killers of evil, defenders of innocence… the two with the compassion for all life are free… they can bring an end to the dark army of the one whose name is feared. They with the friends of their past, remade, can conquer the evil, and no one shall stand in their way…"

The three adult were staring at the old man in shock and confusion, though Harry unnoticed was trying not to laugh. That was the funniest prophesy he had ever heard.

"So, who is this Lord Skye and Lady Flame?" asked James confusedly.

Dumbledore shrugged. "I could only guess at Harry being Lord Skye. I couldn't even begin to think who Lady Flame is," he looked down at Harry who was grinning and seemed amused. Albus tried Legilimency, curious how a baby defeated Voldemort only to be stopped by an incredible Occlumency shield. He had never run into such a complex barrier before, and baby Harry seemed to smirk at him as if he knew what was going on.

At that moment, a white and blue phoenix appeared in a blue flame hovering before, Harry and Dumbledore for a moment, before to everybody's surprise landed on Harry, and they watched as Harry stroked the rare bird. The Phoenix let out a few notes of contented song.

"Err, where'd the Phoenix come from?" asked Sirius. "Albus, do you know it?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't. I believe that it may have chosen to be Harry's familiar."

Five and a half years had past since the fateful day Harry saved his parents lives; they had since moved to the Ashes and were living happily. Harry was grateful that he did manage to save his mother, as they discovered she was pregnant, and had a baby girl they named Leila.

Four-year-old Leila is Harry's favourite person in the world, his mum and dad coming a close second. He had been missing Ginny greatly, but he could not for the life of him figure out how to see her without making people more suspicious than they already are.

"Hey, Iceaus," said Harry to his companion, who was sitting on the rafters in the attic while Harry was staring at the blood ward crystal that Dumbledore actually thinks is doing anything. "This crystal has some really stupid charms on it. Let's see, here," he giggled. "A feeling bond charm, no wonder everybody at school hated me, only power or love can break through it. The old coot actually thought that was a good idea, forcing people to love me, it actually back fired because Petunia hated me so it filled up with negative energies. It is a good job it is not working. I still cannot believe he thinks some kind of ancient love magic between me and mum saved us. How could he not have noticed it isn't working?"

Iceaus gave a thrill of amused song in agreement. "Yea…" replied Harry sadly. "He is an idiot. I'm six today and I'm smarter than he is. Well, anyway, I've satisfied my curiosity, let's get out of here." Iceaus gave a thrill of agreement, flew down landing on Harry's shoulder, and ice flamed them to the lounge.

"Harry!" his black haired green-eyed little sister moaned. "Do you two have to scare me like that?" she asked cutely narrowing her eyes to stare daggers at her brother.

Harry grinned. "Where's the fun in not being able to make people jump?" he said giving her a hug.

"Well happy birthday, Harry," she said grinning widely; she offered him a wrapped gift.

"Thank you," he replied happily opening the small package, revealing a small black box with a leather wristband in it, with a blue and white Phoenix design. "Wow thanks sis, did you make this?" he grinned happily.

"Yep," she nodded as he put it on. "Mum helped, but I did most."

"Well thank you!" he repeated giving her another hug.

"Harry! Leila!" their mum called as she entered the lounge. "There you are; we've got a treat today. Professor Dumbledore contacted some other families for us, and we invited them over for a little party."

Harry's grin widened, he will get to see Ginny again, or not as later that morning Dumbledore arrived with all the families, he invited, minus the Weasley's. Harry noted that they all had at least one girl, the old coot was trying to find Lady Flame, and all the families he invited were well off, money wise. The girls were all snobbish to a degree, and not one he knew personally from his other life.

An hour into the party Harry slipped out to spend the rest of the day with Iceaus in his room. It seemed like Dumbledore was trying to set him up, he is bloody six years old and the old bastards trying to marry him off. His dads so stupid the old man will probably have a marriage contract on him soon, not that the magic on the contract will hold, considering technically he's already married, and technically his magic still considers him an adult, and parents cant marry off kids of age.

"Iceaus, what should I do?" he asked his friend as he sat on his bed. "Shall I just go to the Weasley's and see Ginny anyway?"

Just then, a flash of yellow lightning and another Phoenix and Ginny appeared in his room grinning at him. They both immediately embraced, holding on for dear life. "Happy birthday, Harry," she said as they parted. He was amused at how tiny she is, and adorable. "What are you doing in your room all by yourself? You saved your parents."

Harry sighed. "That bastard Dumbledore is trying to marry me off to one of those snob girls downstairs."

"He's what," replied Ginny angrily. "I'll go teach that bastard a lesson," before Harry could say or do anything the angry girl stormed out of his room, both Phoenixes landing on Harry's shoulders. He looked at Kayros, then Iceaus, both looked worried for everyone downstairs. They then heard shouting, and yelling as the party noise cut off. Harry sighed a small smile on his lips as he hurried out of his room, downstairs where he witnessed Ginny telling off a cowering Dumbledore.

"You will not treat 'my', Harry like that. Send all these people away now!" she was demanding. Harry could not help but grin, something his mother could not help but notice.

"I assure you Miss. Weasley, this is all for Mr. Potters' own good," retorted Dumbledore smugly.

"My own good!" Harry jumped in enraged. "What do you know you stupid old git, your nothing but a menace to society."

"Mr. Potter!" reprimanded Dumbledore. "I should ask you not to speak like that to me."

Harry snorted. "This isn't your home. I invited Ginny, unlike all these people I don't give a dam about. I might add three of the families you invited are Death Eaters. If you know what's good for you old man, you'll leave and take all of these weakling fans with you."

Dumbledore looked shocked, as did his parents and sister; they had never seen him act so hostile towards anyone, but for reasons they could not understand he hated Dumbledore, pure hate for the old man shone brightly in his emerald eyes.

"Mr. Potter," he retorted with his grandfatherly façade, no intention of leaving. "This is for the greater good."

Harry snapped. "FUCKING GET OUT!" he screamed the ground trembling under his magic as he raised his palm to the old man. "Avada…" he began, everyone watched in shock as his hand glowed deathly green, "Ked…"

"Okay, okay," said Dumbledore shakily waving his hands in surrender.

"Get out, you come near me again, I'll go to Salem Academy in America, and I'll make sure all of the papers know why. I'll ruin your fake image, because I know what a looser you really are."

"You don't know who you're dealing with. Who do you two think you are?" he replied.

Harry grinned evilly. "I am Lord Skye and this is my Lady Flame. And you just made an enemy of us." The look of horror on Dumbledore face was priceless. "Well anyway, can't have you remembering that. Obliviate," he waved his hand and everyone except him and Ginny went glassy eyed, confused, and Dumbledore quickly left with his confused families, thinking the party over.

Lily was the first to hit back to reality. "Oh, err, Harry, whose your friend? And where did Albus go?"

Harry grinned guiltily at his mother. "This is my friend Ginny Weasley. I sent Dumbledore and those other families home. I don't trust Dumbledore, can you bloke him from our wards?"

"Why would we bloke him from the wards?" demanded James, coming back to his senses. "He's Albus Dumbledore."

Harry grinned. "Well if you're playing the name drop game, I'm Harry Potter the boy who rid the world of Voldemort. I don't trust Dumbledore daddy. He's creepy, and he's trying to marry me off. And you do know my magic could break if I refused a marriage contract and I could die. I assure you dad, I would rather die than allow anyone to control my life. Or maybe I could just use my magic to renounce you as my parents so that neither of you can sale me off to the old manipulator."

Ginny came and took his hand glaring at his parents, and even Leila came over and took his other hand glaring. "You're too smart," Lily suddenly said with a smile. "We'll bar him from the wards."

Harry grinned. "Come on then you two; let's go play in the back yard. Oh, Gin, did you tell your parents you were coming over?"

Ginny looked guiltily at him and, interrupted by Lily. "Don't worry, I'll floo call Molly. I'm guessing by the second Phoenix that she brought you?" Ginny nodded nervously. Lily smiled, she liked the little red head, and she had a fiery temper. She would be good for Harry and a Weasley too, and they are nice people, unlike those hussies Albus brought over.

"Kayros brought me," smiled Ginny innocently. "She and Iceaus are life partners, so she brought me to meet him, and I met Harry too."

Lily smiled. "Okay then you three why don't you go play outside?" they nodded and hurried off towards the back garden. "I'm glad little Ginny turned up, Harry wasn't having a very good time."

James nodded. "I guess this means we're stuck with female company until Moony and Padfoot get here."

Lily giggled. "I'll just floo Molly and tell her where her daughters got to before she gets too worried." She threw some green powder into the fire and called, 'the Burrow,' and her head appeared in the Weasley's fireplace where she saw a distressed Molly Weasley and a worried Arthur Weasley.

"Lily," Molly shrieked in surprise. "I can't talk, dear, I've lost my daughter," she said in panic.

"Don't worry, Molly," Lily placated. "Kayros brought her to my Harry. Apparently, Ginny's Phoenix and Harry's are mates."

Molly was relieved. "I'm so glad she's okay, I knew Kayros must have been with her, they hardly go anywhere without each other."

Lily smiled. "Same as Harry and Iceaus, it's quite adorable actually. Oh, I know, why don't you bring your lot over for dinner if you're interested? Its Harry's birthday and I'm sure he would like the company."

Molly brightened. "Are you sure dear, we do have six others?"

"Of course, you're all welcome. Harry hasn't had many people round for dinner before. He'll love the extra company."

"Well, okay," she said looking at her watch. "We'll come around about twelve if that's okay, it will give me some time to make a cake for the occasion."

"There's really no need for that, but thank you anyway. I'm sure he'll love it," Lily replied knowing she would not be able to stop the Weasley matriarch from making a cake.

Harry, Ginny and Leila spent most of the morning playing outside together with Iceaus and Kayros. Sometime after midday, the rest of the Weasley's came over and he was introduced. He was still quite sour towards Ron from the previous timeline.

"Try not to kill him," whispered Ginny. "I have had to live with him. I almost forgot," she added giggling. "I like your new scar, it's manlier. And at least this time you really did defeat Voldemort."

Harry laughed, and the day progressed. It turned out Ron was always a lazy git, who was trying to stop Harry hanging out with Ginny, to play with him instead. Harry made sure to keep Ron away from his little sister. Ginny loved Leila and was ecstatic Harry had a family this time round, and that her husband to be was healthy looking and fit, he still kept up his excises, and had shown her all his workout equipment.

The Weasley twins were just as troublesome as ever, and Harry was thankful they liked him straight-away this time round. Harry, Ginny and the twins spent a good bit of time trying to outdo each other by pranking everybody else, their favourite target, 'Ronald'.

Sirius and Remus arrive just before dinner, and both were pranked as soon as they walked through the front door, their clothes were changed into a clowns costume. Harry and Ginny were both cheating with their pranks, using magic. Sirius and Remus did not enjoy the prank as much as everyone else who laughed. James wore a proud smile when he noticed his six year olds guilty innocent expression; he also noted Ginny's similar expression, now a prankster girl that was who his son needed in his life. Along with the Weasley twins, Dumbledore and Snape would not know what hit them.

Harry and Ginny only manage to get an hour alone together to catch up, and fill each other on some differences. They planned to ice fire and electric flash to Hogwarts in the near future and alter Ginny's records so she can start Hogwarts a year earlier. McGonagall had warned them of Professor Quirrell that year, possessed by Voldemort, and his attempt to steal the Philosopher's stone. Why Dumbledore was so stupid he would risk innocent children and hide something Voldemort wants at a school, nobody knew.

Over the next couple of years, Ginny came over to the Ashes everyday and they continued their training, though they also had fun and enjoyed their time together, and their new childhood. Ginny thought it was a good idea to teach Leila Occlumency, so the two did that, secretly from their parents. Leila of course was curious as to why her brother and his best friend would want her to learn it, and how they learnt it. However, when they would not tell her she did not press the matter, and she was happy to be learning some magic.

Of course, the Weasley's came round for his birthday every year as a whole, and Mrs. Weasley always' made a delicious birthday cake, shaped like Phoenixes. Harry also went over there sometimes, but Ron was always' being thick headed so Harry and Ginny preferred the Ashes.

Dumbledore on a few occasions came to the Ashes, front door, trying to get Lily or James to let him in, but they refused because Harry did not trust him.

The Weasley twins occasionally came over to the Ashes to play, and plan pranks since they discovered, Harry and Leila were heirs to the Marauders, and Sirius had told them all about it. It was quite funny really, Sirius after hearing the second prophesy had started calling Harry Skye, saying it was his marauder name, but what made that funnier was when he met Ginny, he named her Flame. He seemed to think she might be Lady Flame, especially when James told him about the telling off she gave Dumbledore.

The Weasley twins had actually started calling them Skye and Flame, out of honour for the prankster, who named them. Harry and Ginny were not bothered about their nicknames that even James sometimes calls them, and even some of the other Weasley boys'. Harry and Ginny warned the Weasley twins of Dumbledore's and Snape's Legilimency, so that their school pranks could be discovered when they started Hogwarts. However, Harry and Ginny made up a few lies and began teaching them, saying they taught themselves so their pranks are not discovered.

As the years progressed, Leila mastered Occlumency. Harry and Ginny had shared their secret of true magic, or wand-less magic, and on the condition, she would keep it secret they would teach her, and even help her to find her element. Leila discovered her best element to be dark light. She practised that more than her wand-less magic, but progressed far with both. They even assisted the twins in learning some wand-less magic, with a few white lies here and there. They also helped them to find their elements of earth again, the same as in the other time line.

Harry and Ginny had snuck into Hogwarts the year before they both wanted to attend Hogwarts together, and adjusted the records, and while they were at it they changed Luna's as well. They thought they might as well since they were changing Ginny's and they did not want their friend to be lonely. Plus they had to hook her up with Hermione again; they were just too cute a couple.

The day Harry finally got his Hogwarts letter, he was grinning from ear to ear, having just heard, Ginny received hers too, and her family was taking her and Ron to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were shocked that the school picked up Ginny's magic as being strong enough to let her start early. However, in reality she could pass all of her NEWTs' with top marks.

Harry was going to Diagon Alley with his mum sister, and Sirius wanted to tag-along as well. They exited at the Leakey Cauldron pub, and walked through to the enchanting magical shopping district of London.

"Well, what do you want to get first?" Lily asked her son as they exited Gringotts, for some reason, the Goblins were showing her son courtesy and politeness and it could not be because of the boy-who-lived stuff, which was not a Goblins style.

Harry thought for a moment. "Why don't you and June go fetch my school books, Sirius can come with me to the wand shop, and we can meet up at the robes shop after to get my uniform, that way we don't have to spend all day shopping?"

Lily sighed shaking her head in amusement. "Just like your dad, always' trying to get the shopping done at top speed. Okay I guess that will do."

"Well okay then, Skye," said Sirius cheerfully leading Harry away while his mother and sister headed off to the bookshop. "Here we go Olivanders," he added as they walked into the dusty old shop.

"I hope you've got money Sirius," said Harry suddenly. "I've only got ten Galleons and I don't know how much wands are."

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah I've got some, but it shouldn't come to more than you've got."

At that moment, Mr. Olivander the creepy old wand maker appeared out of thin air, making Sirius jump, and Harry laugh at his Godfather.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I've been wondering when I would see you," he said smiling brightly, his eyes twinkling. Harry wondered what it was with old men and twinkling eyes. He just reached for his tape measure when a weird aura attracted Harry's attention and he walked past the old wand maker and behind the counter. "Mr. Potter!" Olivander called as Harry walked into the back room, he found a plastic case on a shelf, picked it up, feeling a magical connection to whatever was inside. He returned from the back room staring at the case ignoring Olivanders wide-eyed frightened expression as the returned to his Godfather.

"This is my wand," said Harry suddenly coming out of his stupor. Olivander and Sirius watched as Harry opened the case to reveal a white and blue plastic looking loose metal holster, white with icy blue gems flat to it. He put the case down and pulled out the holster, glad he only wore shorts and tee shirt today, he clipped the holster onto his left forearm, and Olivander gasped as it adjusted size to fit snugly, and then sealed onto him. Harry wasn't sure he could remove it if he wanted to.

Harry pulled out the white plastic looking metal wand with seven flat icy blue gems built in. It had a knuckle guard which was rare for a wand and usual but not completely unheard of. He felt almost over whelmed by the power that surrounded him. He waved the wand conjuring a stream of hundreds of single roses of every colour imaginable.

"Yes," Harry looked up grinning at Olivanders shocked awed expression. "This is my wand, how much?" he asked as he placed it back in its holster, and it clicked into place blending in.

"It's priceless, Mr. Potter," Olivander gulped. "I can not sale a wand that was not made by me it is against the law. That wand and holster made of ice alloy found only in the coldest parts of the Antarctic, and very rare. Its core, the spirit of the Artic wind dragon, a long since past creature, it has supposedly been in my family for thousands of years, but no one has ever been able to use it, until now. Rumour has it that there are other wands like it, waiting for their true master to find them."

"Well, if you can't sale it to me. How about a trade?" asked Harry curiously.

Olivander looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you have that is of value to me?"

Harry grinned. "How about two wand cores from an Ice Phoenix?"

Olivander smiled. "Two would cover half the cost barely."

Harry nodded. "Okay, then I'll give you another two from a Lightning Phoenix. If you can tell me who has another one of these wands."

Olivander grinned. "I believe that a Mr. Borgin has the Red Mountain Fire Dragon… Dragoon wand. He owns a place in Knockturn Alley, called Borgin and Burkes. I advise you not to visit their though."

"So, they're called Dragoon Wands?" asked Harry interestedly.

"Well, Harry pay the bloke and lets get out of here, your mums probably already got all your books," Sirius interrupted.

"Oh, right, sorry," grinned Harry sheepishly. "Kayros, Iceaus." The two birds appeared instantly. "Could I have two tail feather of each of you please?" The birds seemed to be considering it for a second before they both released the four feathers onto the counter and disappeared. "Thanks," said Harry as they left.

"Two very stunning birds," Olivander complemented.

"Thank you," Harry grinned. "They are both bonded to me and my friend, though Kayros stays with Ginny and Iceaus me, Ginny won't mind, especially when I give her… her birthday present. Come on Sirius, oh and Mr. Olivander inform me of who those cores go to." The old man nodded as Harry pocketed the case the wand came in and grabbed Sirius's arm dragging him from the shop.

"Curious," the old wand maker whispered to himself. "Great things Harry Potter… you're destined for great things."

Harry had just pulled Sirius from the wand shop and dragging Sirius across the street. "Harry, where are you taking me… the robe shops not this way?"

Harry grinned and Sirius gulped. "Knockturn Alley."

"I can't take you there, your mum would kill me," complained Sirius. "You just want that other wand don't you?"

"Yep, I've still got to get Ginny a birthday present."

"But you don't even know if it will react to her," he moaned. "You heard Olivander, and I've met Borgin, he'll rip us off."

Harry grinned as he pulled him into Knockturn Alley. "We'll rob him if we have to, and modify his memory. I want that wand."

Sirius sighed; he could not believe his Godsons determination to get that wand. They walked quickly passed all of the creepy freaks, making it in quick time to Borgin's, and entered the shop.

An unsavoury character stood at the counter sneering at them.

Harry walked up to Borgin. "I want your Dragoon Wand, how much," he demanded.

Borgin looked at the kid and gasped that Harry Potter would walk into his shop, let alone demand such a wand. "Even if I had one, I would not sale it to ya."

Harry whipped out his wand pointing it at the man in seconds; using Legilimency, he could tell he did in fact have the Red Mounting Fire Dragoon wand.

"You have it, and it was stolen to begin with, hand it over or I'll kill you," demanded the eleven year old. Sirius looked like a nervous wreck having never seen Harry act this way before. Borgin laughed shaking his head.

"You already have one, why would you want another," he asked eyeing Harry's wand with interest.

"Imperio!" said Harry, Borgin was taken under his control and immediately went into the back room.

"Harry!" said Sirius in fright. "You just used an unforgivable, how, and have you lost your mind, it's only a wand."

Harry shook his head. "I'm a Legilimency user; he stole the wand, and killed the family after rapping their fifteen year old daughter and her mother by using this very curse. He should think himself lucky I'm not going to kill him 'today'."

Sirius looked at his Godson in shock and horror, and when Borgin came back with a dark red case and placed it on the counter felt like killing him himself. Harry opened the case to find a wand and holster the same as his except dark red with dark fiery yellow gems.

"Thank you Borgin, obliviate." Harry then placed his wand away, put his new wand and case in his pocket, grabbed his godfathers arm and lead Sirius back into the street, leaving behind a mentally damaged shopkeeper. He may have gone overboard with the memory mod but didn't much care. He hated disgusting evil bastard like him too much to have any pity.

"I can't believe what you just did," exclaimed Sirius. "You're eleven and you used spells adults have trouble with."

"Sirius, you're an Occlumens right?"

"Yeah, so, that doesn't explain what you did," said Sirius panicky.

Harry grinned at him. "Well lets just say for now, you can call me Lord of the Sky, and Ginny Lady of Fire," Sirius gasped in shock. "It's about time I let some one in on my secret, and I trust you and mum above anyone else except Ginny. However, I can't tell mum yet, she'll freak."

"This better good."

Harry giggled. "Trust me Padfoot it's a story you'll never forget."

"Where have you two been?" Lily reprimanded as they entered the robe shop.

"Sorry mum," replied Harry sheepishly. "It took age's finding my wand."

Soon Harry was standing on a stool being measured for his robes next to a bleach blonde boy, Draco Malfoy. Harry remembered killing him and smiled smugly at the memory, hoping he gets to off the pick again.

"Hello," said Harry conversationally.

Malfoy sneered at him for a second then noticed who he is, "your Harry Potter." It wasn't like he could hide his new scar; it was across his left eye. He wished his natural healing power could get rid of the dam thing.

"Really, I was wondering why everyone kept staring at me."

The boy did not seem to think his joke funny. "So what house do you think you'll be in?" he asked. "I'll defiantly be in Slytherin, all my families' been in Slytherin."

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, probably Ravenclaw, or maybe Gryffindor, though I am a cunning sneaky git, so we shouldn't rule out Slytherin. Hufflepuffs a defiant no no since I'm a genius, but I suppose I am quite loyal and I'm very hard working, so shouldn't rule it out."

Malfoy sneered. "You think a little high of yourself don't you?"

Harry shrugged nonchalant. "Na, not really, to be honest as long as I'm not in Slytherin I don't care, ya know a muggle-born liking person like me won't do well in Slytherin."

Malfoy was about to respond with another sneer but the shop door opening caught their attention, looking over, Ron and Ginny entered with Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry," said Ginny bounding over just as the shop assistant finished with him and went away to make up his uniform.

"Hey, Gin," he replied hoping off the stool and giving her a huge hug, ignoring the pompous idiot Malfoy the two wondered off nearer the adults.

"What's in your pocket, it feels like its calling my name?" she asked reaching for it, Harry quickly moved back.

"Nope, that's part of your birthday present."

"What!" she moaned. "But it's calling me now, what is it, I've never felt anything like it?"

Harry smiled innocently at her. "You'll love it." It was then that Harry realised she had not commented on his new wand, and in fact nobody seemed to pay it any attention. He grinned it probably had notice me not charms built in.

"Common Harry, can't I have it early?" she begged.

Harry laughed. "Nope, my dear, you'll have to wait till your birthday… I don't give Leila early birthday presents even when she begs."

"He doesn't," piped in Leila agreeing. "The only person you can beg early birthday presents out of at our house is dad, not even Sirius gives in."

Ginny pouted and Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Pouting only gets you a kiss for cuteness." Leila and Harry laughed, as she blushed deep scarlet. Harry made it up to her later by buying Ginny and Leila an ice cream with his mum and Mrs. Weasley, while Sirius and Ron went to look at the new Nimbus 2000 in the Quidditch supply shop.

"Oh, Harry," said Lily suddenly. "Where's your new wand, you haven't shown me yet." Harry was amused as it was on his arm displayed right in front of her.

"I'll show you later, I don't want people to see it," he replied. "It's a very expensive wand, and cost four Phoenix feather cores."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "You rob from Iceaus and Kayros didn't you?"

Harry guiltily nodded. "Don't worry, I assure you come August 11th you'll have forgotten all about that." Soon they were heading home and Sirius offered to help Harry take his things to his room.

"Alright spill," demanded Sirius. Harry shrugged and waved his hand and the open door sealing it shut and throwing up privacy charms. "You did that without a wand."

Harry nodded. "It's a very long story, but first, I remember what happened the night the Dark Tosser Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow." They both sat on the bed and the shocked Sirius stared expectantly at his Godson. "That night both my mum and dad originally died, I was sent to the Dursley's where they abused me physically and mentally." He then went on to explain his original years up until the point of the temple of A'nen.

"I used a rune ward that I marked around my crib with wand-less magic," Harry continued. "When Voldemort came my mum was willing to die for me again, but I used a wand-less imperious curse to make her move out of the way. Voldemort was destroyed and my wife and I had succeeded in travelling back, resetting the world, and I had my family, and I am lucky enough to be blessed with my little sister too. Therefore, five years ago I was checking the blood crystal for Dumbledore's none existence blood wards and I found some charms, designed to make people feel the same way as everyone else of my blood living here does. That is why everyone hated me until I was seventeen when the wards broke and everyone was set free from there control. I plan to make Dumbledore suffer for the pain he wanted to cause me."

Sirius stared at his Godson; a few tears fell from his eyes. "Well, that's a dozy of a tail. It explains a lot though, like why the wards around this house keep getting stronger, or some weird new addition is added."

Harry nodded. "Wards were always mine and Ginny's thing. We invented loads of our own that we used to protect Hogwarts, we must have killed hundreds of people or dark creatures that tried to pull down our offensive wards."

Sirius chuckled. "You and little Ginny huh," he said grinning. "That explains why Ron can't come between you too."

Harry sighed. "I never liked Ron, everybody but him left me alone. Ron was always' a jerk because his sister liked me. Ginny and I caught Ron attacking a girl just before the end of term our seventh year, he had his trousers round his ankles trying to rape her."

"Oh," was all Sirius could think to say. He let out a deep breath. "Well that explains why both you and Ginny ignore him, neither of you can get past what he could become in the future."

"Sorry, Hermione's my friend, and one of my best ever students," he replied. "I will choose her over Ron. Hermione and her girlfriend Luna were always fun to teach, now we have to try and play match maker to a few people who asked us too," he sighed. "How do you try and convince two girls that they're gay?"

Sirius burst out laughing. "I've never had that problem before."

"Yes you have," Harry smirked. "You sleep with them." Harry laughed hard while Sirius looked as if he did not know what to do. He looked quite mortified actually.

Sirius settled for a shake of his head. "Well that all still don't explain your illegal behaviour."

Harry shrugged. "The wand was calling her when she came near me. Anyway jerks like Borgin always get away with murder and theft; I'm just evening the odds."

"So out of curiosity, what languages do you speak? You mentioned learning some."

Harry shrugged. "Egyptian, French, Spanish, Japanese, Mermish, Cantonese, Mandarin, Goblin, Russian, German, Elvin, and some others, not many."

Sirius laughed. "You call that not many, well at least I'll know you'll make a brilliant marauder, multi-animagus and all that," he grinned with pride as Harry changed into a little fluffy white monkey, then a grey cat before back to human. "That's brilliant; I wish I could be anything I wanted."

August 11th, Ginny had just finished opening her birthday presents when Harry handed her a small wrapped box, she narrowed her eyes at him knowing, the one she wants is still in his pocket as its been calling her for ages. She humoured him and opened this present first, revealing a small black box. She opened it to reveal a golden necklace with emerald stone glistening beauty and grinned.

"Thank you, Harry its beautiful," she declared throwing her arms around him giving him a hug before putting it on, they ignored everyone's weird looks they exchanged, except Sirius and Leila who just smiled.

"And I got you this as well." Harry grinned as he handed over another gift, she opened it like there was no tomorrow to reveal a small long dark red case. She gasped along with everybody else at the wand and holster contained within; Harry spent several hours cleaning it after he retrieved it from Borgin, just to get it cleansed for her.

Ginny quickly took it out and clasped it to her left forearm where it sealed, and pulled the wand out, admiring its beauty, she waved it shooting snow all over the two families giggling.

"Wow," Arthur said. "I've never seen a wand like that before, it must have cost a fortune."

Harry laughed. "Na, not at all, it was actually priceless," he added removing his wand and they stared at it in the same awe as Ginny's.

"Your wand is the Red Mountain Fire Dragoon wand, made from magma alloy, its core the spirit of the extinct Red Mountain Fire Dragon," Harry said grinning with pride.

"Well I'm sorry, Harry she can't keep it, it cost too much," Mrs. Weasley suddenly said.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry Mrs, Weasley but it doesn't belong to me… you don't seem to understand, it is her destiny to own that wand. It has been waiting for her, just as mine was waiting for me. No one else on earth can use our wands. It is not we who chose the wand, but the wand who chooses us… well anyway Gin, let's go play." She got up immediately putting her wand in holster and the two ran off into the Burrows garden, leaving some gob smacked family members in the front room.

Molly and Lily turned to Sirius glaring. "What?" he asked. "It's not my fault they're destined for greatness. Anyway, their wands maybe priceless; Harry never paid a Knut for either."

"Hey mum, how come I can't have a cool wand like that?" demanded Ron. Sirius looked at the angry boy, he then realised why neither Harry nor Ginny can get over what he did in the other timeline, all of Ginny's other brothers did not look at all bothered that their sister has a one of a kind wand. Ron however, was a jealous prat of everything, Harry was right Ron did expect everything handed to him, while everyone else had nothing.

September first, Harry and Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express together, stowing their trunks under their seats in their empty compartment, sitting down next to the window together, waving to their families. Iceaus and Kayros, flashed and ice fired in, perching themselves on the seats opposite, just as planned not to draw too much attention, not that his scar did not do that already.

"If all goes well we'll be seeing Hermione soon," said Harry grinning impishly. They soon settled down to a few games of exploding snap.

"I miss the snogging," said Ginny suddenly. Harry looked up sharply away from their game; the train had left the station twenty minuets before. "Ha, Snap!" she called as the deck shot up exploding in Harry's not amused face.

"That is cheating," he moaned pouting.

"And resetting the world isn't?" she retorted causing him to pout some more. "You're adorable when you do that."

Harry was about to reply when the door slid open and to their surprised a nervous Luna Lovegood was standing there. "Hi, I'm Ginny, and this is Harry, but you can call me Flame and Harry Skye, do you want to sit with us?"

Luna nodded gratefully taking a seat opposite next to the Phoenixes that watched her with as much curiosity as she them. "So what's your name?" asked Harry, to keep up appearances.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she replied nervously, gazing dreamily at the two birds. "Are these two Phoenixes with you two?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny. "The white and blue is Iceaus, and the yellow and black is Kayros."

"They're beautiful," said Luna stroking the birds.

Just then, the compartment door slid open again, to reveal a bushy haired first year looking very bossy. "Have either of you three seen a toad… a boy named Neville has lost one?"

"Hello," said Harry grinning. "You're awfully bossy aren't you?"

"What?" asked Hermione tearfully. "No I'm not."

Harry nodded. "Why are you looking for some one else's toad? Can't he find it for himself?"

Hermione looked stumped. "I bet you don't have any friend," Ginny piped in helpfully.

"What? Yes I, err, do," she replied uncertainly.

Harry shook his head. "Sit," he pointed to the seat next to Luna and to his amusement she sat right away with a glint of hope in her eyes. Harry pulled out his wand. "Accio Neville's toad," he said waving his wand. Seconds later the toad landed in his hand. "That was easy."

Hermione stared at him in awe. "Wow, what else can you do?" she asked excitedly. Harry shrugged and waved his wand over Ginny's hair changing it pitch black, and adding yellow highlights, to how it was in the other timeline. He then waved it over his own hair changing it whiter than snow with frosty blue highlights.

"What do you think?" asked Ginny giggling at what he had done.

"That's brilliant," declared Hermione over the moon.

"Good," agreed Harry. "Because I'm not changing my hair back, I could do with a change, plus everyone stares at me anyway so might as well give them reason."

"So you really are Harry Potter?" she asked in awe. "I've read all about you."

Harry giggled. "Don't believe everything you read, and call me Skye, and this is Ginny, or Flame, and this is our new friend Luna, and does our other new friend have a name?"

Hermione looked at him in confusion, looking around the compartment. "He means you," said Ginny giggling.

"Me? Really?" they nodded. "I'm Hermione, are those birds yours, they don't look like normal owls."

Harry and Ginny laughed. Luna just stroked the birds. "They're Phoenixes, that's why," Ginny told her amusedly.

"Really? But I read Phoenixes were scarlet and gold," she replied.

"The blue and white, Iceaus is an Ice Phoenix," Harry informed her. "And the yellow and black, Kayros is a Lightning Phoenix. Red Phoenixes are more common and are of Fire."

Hermione nodded eager for knowledge. "So what house do you three think you'll be in?"

"Well I don't know about Luna," Ginny began. "But Skye and I could be in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but we're planning on demanding that the sorting hat put us in Hufflepuff, just to confuse everybody, plus it will be fun, you should both do the same. It will be funny to see the look on Dumbledore's face when Harry Potters' put in Hufflepuff, plus nobody ever suspects the loyal trustworthy Hufflepuff of pulling pranks."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, and Harry skimmed the surface of her mind, smirking, she wanted to be in the same house. "What's the sorting hat, it's not mentioned in Hogwarts: A History?" Harry and Ginny then spent the next couple of minuets explaining.

"Wow, a real talking hat?" said Hermione overjoyed at the prospect. "I can't wait." Soon the four of them were talking, and Harry and Ginny were both pleased Luna and Hermione got on really well, even though Hermione realised Luna was weird at times, she did not mind, and all to soon their enjoyable trip came to an end, and Harry unlike Neville managed to keep hold of the toad.

The first years were called by the giant sized man Hagrid, and Harry found Neville. "Here you go mate." Harry grinned at the round faced boy, it was a shame his parents were tortured into insanity in this timeline too. He handed the toad to the grateful boy.

"Thanks!" he replied shakily taking his toad. "I thought I had lost him forever." The three girls, Harry and Neville climbed into a little boat together, and Harry dragged Neville into conversations, and Harry was amused his white hair got more looks than his scar. Ron was in another boat staring at Ginny in shock, having just seen her new hair colour.

Soon after the boat ride, the first years were ushered into the castle by Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and explained about the houses, and a little about the sorting before heading to the great hall, leaving the first years in a side chamber next to the hall.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter," Draco Malfoy droned. "What did you do to your hair?" he sneered as he and his hippo sized flunkies Crabbe and Goyel stood in front of him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to yours; fall in a tub of hair gel?" he retorted, getting some laughter off the other first years. Malfoy just sneered some more as McGonagall returned and led them into the great hall, in-between four long tables, where they watched a old wizards hat on a three legged stool, it sang a song. Harry paid it little attention though and looked at the teachers table.

Dumbledore was staring at him with sad eyes, and when Harry's locked with his, he felt a soft tingle push up against his barriers, but just smirked. Snape the greasy haired git traitor was also staring at him with a look of shock and confusion, Harry winked at him, causing him to look away. Quirrell to saw fit to stare, Harry had already discovered he had tried to rob the philosopher's stone from Gringotts, but never managed as it had already been removed to Hogwarts.

"Granger Hermione!" Hermione sat on the stool, Hat upon her head, and Harry was shocked as he entered her mind and heard her debating reasons to put her in Hufflepuff, including the best, just asking to be put their with her new friends was very loyal.

" _HUFFLEPUFF!"_ the hat relented reluctantly.

"Longbottom Neville," Harry paid more attention when Neville's name was called. Neville slipped the hat on, and Harry slipped into his mind to sway the hats choice of house, just like the other timelines Neville asked.

" _Hmm,"_ the hat whispered in his ear. _"Yes let's see where to…"_

The hat was shocked as it, interrupted by a voice that was not Neville's _"I_ _have seen the future, Neville Longbottom will do well in Gryffindor, but he could be great in Hufflepuff… trust me, you'll agree when you see my_ _mind."_ The hat realised that Neville never heard the intruding voice. It was confused, whoever spoke knew what house Neville was going to be placed but thought it was a hasty choice.

" _Yes,"_ the hat whispered. _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_ Neville looked disappointed as he pulled off the hat and joined the clapping table.

"Lovegood Luna!" McGonagall called next, Luna smiled cheekily at Harry and sat on the stool placing the hat upon her head, as Harry entered her mind to listen.

" _Where to…"_ the hat sighed as the girl he was on interrupted.

" _Can I go to Hufflepuff please, my friends will be there,"_ she said in her mind.

" _But you would do well in Rave…"_

He was again interrupted by that same voice. _"Hufflepuff is where her friends shall be."_

The hat seemed to sigh. _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_ it screamed. Luna smiled brightly at Harry and Ginny as she rushed over to her table. A few more students were sorted, then Malfoy was called up and the hat barely touched his head before he was placed in Slytherin.

Harry and Ginny waited together for some more first years to be sorted when McGonagall called. "Potter Harry!" the hall to his amusement went deathly quiet as they watched him sit on the stool, and place the hat upon his head.

" _Be in your bonnet Potter!"_ the hat whispered in his ear. _"Ah, so finally_ _the one who insisted on Hufflepuff for Longbottom, and Lovegood, and I'm guessing the reason Granger wanted Hufflepuff too, are you sure that's where you want to go. Resetting the world, that's a Slytherin thing to do."_

Harry giggled. _"I know where I belong this time, show me to my friends, where my wife will follow."_

The hat chuckled. _"Very well Mr. Potter. HUFFLEPUFF!"_ the hall was deathly silent as he removed the hat, then Hermione, Luna and Neville started clapping. Dumbledore looked horrified. The rest of the Hufflepuffs finally gave a few claps, but they looked too shocked to do more. Harry grinned as he sat next to Luna, saving a seat for Ginny. The sorting continued and Ginny took her place and she too was made a Hufflepuff to the shock and horror of her brothers' as she took her place, though he wasn't sure whether it was her house that was more shocking or her hair, grinning she sat next to Harry. Ron, thrown in Slytherin, Harry stared in disbelief; he looked at Ginny who had a very smug smile on her face, as Ron made his way in horror to the Slytherin table.

"Flame," whispered Harry, she looked at him still grinning smugly. "You didn't?"

She nodded. "I thought he could use a reality check." Harry looked at the Gryffindor table where the Weasley twins along with Percy were staring at their youngest brother in total heart attack shock, nobody made a sound as Ron sat at Slytherins' table, the first ever Weasley to be declared one. The last couple of people called were sorted.

It was the first day of classes and Ginny frowned as she sat at her desk next to Harry. Defence against the Dark Arts was the most boring subject in all of existence. Well she knew that was not exactly true, when she and Harry taught the subject in the previous timeline it was most people's favourite subject, but hell is Quirrell some kind of stuttering boredom drone. The man is a loser, droning on and on, stuttering most of his sentences to the extent that even if he were not boring everybody they would not be able to pay attention anyway.

She sighed as she looked to her right at her white haired boyfriend/husband, he just stared at Quirrell with a blank expression as the turban wearing teacher continued unaware of Harry's dazed state. She tried not to smile as she watched her Harry; he looked too adorable just staring blankly, as if nobody was home.

Shaking her head to clear her foggy mind she looked over at Luna and Hermione sitting together in front of her and Harry. She frowned as she watched them, Luna had zoned out similarly to Harry, but Hermione was taking notes, and she almost laughed.

'Trust Hermione to actually be able to still think and understand this bastard.'

Harry was in dreamland as he sat down on his roller-coaster ride a small smile spread to his lips in the real world. The ride began with the cart gently racketing up the tracks of at a high angle. He had never been to an amusement park before, so this was going to be a first and he could not wait. He was unaware he was just daydreaming.

He looked around at the park from height in amazed wonderment as all the rides brushed into his vision; he would have to ride all of the really awesome and extra cool rides as soon as he can. It was a beautiful day in the unknown park, as the heat breezed across his skin.

The green-eyed boy took a deep calming breath of the fresh afternoon air as the cart reached the top of the mountain track, and he looked down in anticipation, a grin splitting his face in two as he looked down the track.

In the real world, Ginny was staring worriedly at Harry as he now wore a huge stupid grin.

Harry's cart suddenly rocketed forward and down, and he felt the wind in his hair. He giggled insanely as he felt the fall throughout his body.

"Harry!" yelled Ginny shaking the boy out of his stupor as the other students and teacher were staring at the goofily grinning boy as he giggled insanely.

Harry stopped and blinked in surprise, shaking his head clear he looked at Ginny. "Hey Gin we should go to a theme park some time, my imaginary roller-coaster was awesome fun."

Ginny bit her lower lip to stop from laughing, though a few other students couldn't contain themselves. She just settled for shaking her head in amusement with a roll of her eyes. The class soon got back on track, and it was amusing Quirrell had not even reprimanded Harry for his lack of attention.

"Harry what is wrong with you?" complained Ginny as they walked towards transfiguration class with Luna, Hermione and Neville. "I know Quirrell is boring, but honestly falling asleep with your eyes open like that is creepy."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "But I had fun in dreamland."

"Harry you'll get in trouble if you can't do the work because you were sleeping," interrupted Hermione worriedly.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I can do the work easily, but seriously how could you have taken notes, Quirrell is boring and that fake stutter is annoying, but I'll give him props for his acting skills."

"Harry!" hissed Ginny.

"What do you mean acting?" asked Hermione as she thought back to class, sure she thought their teachers stutter seemed a little over the top, especially for a teacher, but acting?

"Um, yeah well honestly," he replied trying to cover for his slip. "He supposedly saved some African prince from vampires, so why would he be so afraid of first years?"

"That's probably just a rumour and not even true," suggested Hermione smartly.

Harry nodded with a shrug quite glad she made him an excuse without noticing. "I guess you're right," he agreed reasonably. "But where'd he get his turban then?"

"He might have gotten it from a gift shop or something?" suggested Ginny amusedly while they laughed at the thought of the stuttering teacher buying one just for the purpose of creating a silly rumour at a High School.

"Well I do hope transfiguration will not be like that class," added Luna with a dreamy smile.

The others all nodded in total agreement as they continued walking and talking about classes. The first day of classes, and defence had been so rubbish and they had leant no magic in the class.

Harry and Ginny shared amused looks about Professor Quirrell and already planned on 'asking' Professor Dumbledore about him later on today since the faster they begin the faster they can finish off Voldemort and his death eaters. The first order of business is speaking with the old fool and the second is getting rid of Quirrell.

They weren't sure how to do the later but the former was simple, and possibly the more fun and interesting of the two, which they can barely wait for. They didn't think the world could get much worse from the one they came from so they have little qualms against messing with the future. Heck, what's the point of resetting the world if they don't completely alter their future.

Transfiguration was much more interesting compared with defence as McGonagall sat in cat form on her desk as they entered the class and took their seats. The Professor then turned back into her stern Professor self as the last student took their seat getting gasps from the class and a small applause. Though, Harry and Ginny had never found a normal animagi very impressive since they can become any animal they want.

McGonagall then spent about half an hour droning on about her subject before she explained a simple spell to transform a match into a needle before handing out matchsticks.

Harry and Ginny knew they could perform such a simple spell with ease so had to mess up somehow. Ginny went for the standard just not trying. However, Harry being Harry went and straight up messed with the spell and his matchstick to his surprise and shock turned into a miniature duck that flew up from his desk quacking happily.

However, that might have not been so bad if said duck did not seem to have bladder control issues and began its dropping attack on shocked first years. McGonagall was not pleased as she chased the thing for the next ten minutes, hopefully not seeing Harry and Ginny's suppressed snickering before it escaped out of the window. She was beyond annoyed it had gotten out as she dumped a new matchstick in front of Harry.

"Mr. Potter, please refrain from creating…" she trailed off in annoyed thought before finishing. "Abominations… but I must say if you had meant to create a small duck with direr I would have given you house points."

Harry chuckled nervously as he scratched his head. "Uh, sorry professor, I have no idea how that happened," he half lied because he could probably replicate what he had done, but had no idea before now that he could do that. Though, it gave him plenty of very sinister ideas.

"Very well Mr. Potter, but please do be careful," she answered. "Magic is not a toy," she added as she walked back to her desk.

The rest of the lesson thankfully was void of 'accidents', and by the end of class both Harry and Ginny had turned their matchsticks into needles. McGonagall even gave them points for it. Hermione and Luna also received points for being the only other two students to manage the exercise.

They left class when the bell finally rang and headed towards the great hall for lunch. They talked a little about their class, and laughed about the duck. Even Hermione couldn't say the duck 'incident' wasn't funny.

They were just passing through the great hall doors when they heard two annoyed fourth year girls talking. "Yea… that blasted duck got away from me too. But not before it crapped on me. I'm going to have to shower before I can get lunch."

"Yeah… seriously though how come it's so difficult to capture one tiny duck?" her friend asked looking peeved. "Plus it keeps leaving crap all over the place to follow. Not to mention all of the other students it's been crapping on." She groaned as she gestured the white with black bits on the sleeve of her robes.

Harry and party had to move faster into the hall as they were almost bursting with laughter. They all sat at their table and burst with laughter, gasping for breath. It took them a long while to calm down enough to begin eating still chuckling as they discussed the monster Harry 'accidentality' created.

They had just finished their food and were about to get up to leave to get good seats for their next class: charms when they heard a very ominous 'quack' reverberate throughout the hall. Harry took note that they weren't the only students to notice it as a fair few students looked horrified, and even more so as the 'quack' grew louder and in the duck flew through the open doors from the entrance hall looking proud of its self, crap spraying everywhere out of its butt.

Several students yelled out in panic. "No no! Please not the duck!" And started running for the nearest exit screaming in horror. Harry and Ginny wondered what the duck could have possibly done to terrify them this much, and their panic just riled everyone else into a state and they too started running and screaming.

Harry gulped down laughter as several students had been pooped on and a few others with vengeance in their eyes were trying to capture it. He turned from the scene to his friends to see them in states of hysteria… his wife included. However, when he turned to the teachers table he cringed back as McGonagall was glaring full force at him for doing this as she and the other teachers stormed around their table to join in the fray of attempting to capture the little innocent looking duck as it flew around happily quacking and pooping to people's heads.

Ginny thought she was going to die laughing as Harry helped her out of the hall and into the entrance hall with other students when Fred's and George also laughing joined them with smirks on their faces. "We heard you…" one began.

"Are that things creator!" the other finished grinning.

"That is just the funniest thing we have ever seen," they chimed out together laughing.

"Shhh!" Harry hushed in annoyance. "Do you want to get me lynched?" he demanded.

They hadn't the time to answer as Dumbledore and McGonagall exited the dinner hall with the little duck trapped in a cage the old man was carrying. They were both covered in crap, and McGonagall looked beyond pissed off. However, Dumbledore had a smile and twinkling blue eyes and seemed to take the whole thing as a rather amusing bit of entertainment to brighten his day.

The two teachers just walked passed everyone and Harry could swear McGonagall was muttering darkly about students and their hideous creations but shrugged it off as his imagination.

Harry and Ginny had just taken their seats together in charms when the tiny Professor Flitwick entered with a beaming smile as he hopped up onto a pile of books on his chair so everyone can see him. Why he couldn't just buy and taller chair or better yet magic his chair bigger the two couldn't fathom, nor did they care to ask him.

Therefore, they brushed it aside as such as the magical community's lack of common sense and listened as the tiny guy floated with 'magic' a standard feather and begun teaching them the levitation charm. Harry just couldn't help himself as he said the spell loudly and waved his wand correctly (making a big show of him being over excited) his feather started floating off his desk.

Harry then lowered his wand and smiled with accomplishment. "Well done, well done Mr. Potter!" squeaked the tiny professor proudly. "Yes, ten points to Hufflepuff…"

However, he trailed off suddenly as the feather flashed a brilliant shade of green; everyone looked up at it in wonder. Then as the green faded they heard a 'quack'… everyone but Harry and Ginny groaned as the little duck flew around above their heads making them flinch but no crap came out and they sighed in relief. Harry and Ginny were barely able to suppress their snickering.

"You know it's actually kind of cute when it's not pooping on us," one girl said with a smile as said duck happily landed on her desk. "OH MY GOD! IT STINKS!" she suddenly roared in horror as she and anyone nearby dived away looking green in the cheeks as a huge rippling fart exploded from its butt and it was even possible to see a ripple in the air of gas exiting.

Harry and Ginny where almost suffocating in laughter as they scurried along the floor to escape the duck with their fellow classmates, only a few of which were also finding the whole thing too funny that they might not actually escape. Harry and Ginny only laughed harder as the duck flew up and over near Flitwick as he readied his wand looking nervous.

However, the bird once more let one go. "On Merlin's name! Ahhhhhh!" he screamed out squeakily falling from his stack of books to the floor while holding his mouth and nose and squirming as if he's in pain. The smell was so rancid that nobody wanted to sniff it in through their noses or breathe it in through their mouths, it was like they would rather die and a few students looked like they were going to puke.

Harry and Ginny had finally opened the class door and escaped, being nice they left it open for the others as they took in deep wondrous breaths of fresh air as screams for help came from within from poor students lost in the classroom as the duck continued quacking happily.

"Oh gods Harry!" laughed Ginny. "Are you trying to set a record for worse mage in history?"

He just smirked in return. "Sorry, I couldn't help it," he whispered as several more whimpering classmates escaped the bird of terror.

"What's going on here?" demanded the plump Professor Sprout passing by as she peered into the classroom her eyes widened in terror. "Oh my word, another one!" she declared in horror as she pulled out her wand to do battle.

However, a boy charged out of the classroom dropping to his knees in front of her breathing laboured and grabbed at the hem of her robes crying in fear tears leaking down his cheeks. "Oh gods professor!" he whimpered out between shaky breaths. "The smell… oh god the smell!" he squealed out before dropping down into the foetal position sucking his thumb and sobbing, shaking and muttering about an evil duck with serious flatulence problems.

Harry and Ginny laughed and the professor turned to them with a quick glare before taking a large breath, holding it in, stepping over the quivering boy and entering the classroom. She had almost gasped in shock at the sight of whimpering students and Professor Flitwick wearing some kind of mask to keep the stench out and trying to capture the pesky duck.

Harry and Ginny were shaking themselves clear as they stood up and were about to leave to find something to do until their last class of the day when they quickly held their breaths as the duck flew away out of the classroom and passed them down the corridor followed quickly by a tiny masked Flitwick and a plump woman also wearing a mask.

They shrugged and chuckled in good humour as they watched them go. "Harry!" He turned to see Hermione and Luna practically choking in duck free air. "You are a danger to the world," she declared as she gestured to most of the other student's sickly states.

"Possibly, but you'll love me anyway," he agreed and chuckled as they both wore saddened expressions that agreed with him.

The last class of the day would most certainly be fun as it just so happened to be potions. "Think you're cleaver do you Potter creating those disgusting ducks?" Malfoy hissed out angrily as they reached the class.

"What ever do you mean Draco?" he replied in mock horror.

"You know what he means!" added in Ron hatefully. "You probably made those ducks on purpose."

"And how could a first year do that Ronald?" his sister demanded heatedly.

He just glared at his sister already taking the roll of a Slytherin seriously. Though, both Harry and Ginny doubt very much that all Slytherins are such jerks, maybe they could perhaps befriend a few they've never really dealt with before.

"Well that doesn't matter," said Malfoy smirking smugly. "This is potions, you can't make one of those stupid ducks in here," he gloated as he turned to the door just as the greasy potions teacher opened the door with a glare aimed at Harry as he had heard about the second duck 'incident', and that it was a lot worse that the first and to top things off they still haven't found it.

Snape gestured for them to enter and Harry and Ginny found themselves seats at the back of the class. "Oh no Mr. Potter, I don't think we'll have you two trouble makers sitting together," Snape interrupted them as he looked at his Slytherins smugly. "Potter you can sit up front with Greengrass, and Weasley you can sit just behind with Davis where I can keep my eyes on the pair of you."

He gestured to two Slytherin girls who were sitting up front together on the Slytherin side of the class and shooed two boys away. The blonde haired green eyed girl seemed to sigh in annoyance and Harry mildly wondered what it is with pure bloods and being so pail. She took a seat behind the brown haired blue eyed girl she were previously going to sit with, her hair in silky strands to her lower neck unlike the blondes as hers reached her butt.

Harry slid into the seat next to the brown haired girl as Ginny took hers next to the blonde. Harry smiled at his new lab partner but she just glared icy cold at him. He shrugged nonplussed and turned his attention to the smug visage of Snape. Though not without a quick glimpse to his right to see both Malfoy and Ron smirking at him… he figured the only reason Snape chose these seats was for them two idiots to bother them and maybe even sabotage their work, which would be why Snape partnered them with girls as Death Eaters have no respect for the fairer sex. If he were to guess he would say all of the Death Eaters with the exception of a few crazy evil babes are But-Buddies.

Watching Snape ranting about potion making being super awesome and then telling them all they're probably going to be shit anyway pissed Harry off to no end. No teacher should ever start a class with a line that is practically, 'hello kids you might as well fuck off out of my class now because I know you're going to be shit so I'm not wasting my time with you'.

After Snape's little 'speech'. "Potter!" he spat out enraged with furry as Harry gave him his full attention. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry put on a mock thoughtful expression before just shrugging even though he knows the answer. "Don't know sir, but I'm sure whatever it is I could probably pick it up at the local shop," he suggested reasonably.

Snape stared at him dumbfounded while Greengrass lost her cold look for one of – is that impressed. He could just make out suppressed snickering from behind him, and was surprised that it came from two separate people meaning Ginny's new 'Slytherin' lab partners laughing too.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff for your cheek Potter!" Snape suddenly ground out angrily. "But what is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?" he asked sounding smug.

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he knew his potions textbook doesn't even mention this so just shrugged. "Well to be fair sir," he chuckled here to make it perfectly clear that Snape is anything but fair. "That is more of a herbology question than potions as 'its' a plant we're talking about."

Snape grit his teeth in anger. "So you're too stupid to answer the question?" he demanded in annoyance even though he was well aware that Potter had technically answered the question most of the students are too stupid to notice.

Harry shrugged. "I know the answer," he replied proudly and Snape grimaced as he hadn't expected the boy to care to answer. "They're both the same plant," he said smugly and Snape's teeth were wearing down from grinding so hard as the boy continued. "Aconitum: know as Aconite, leopard's bane, women's bane, Devil's helmet, and blue rocket. It is a genus of over two hundred and fifty species of flowering plants belonging to the buttercup family. Do you wish for me to continue with some more details about the most popular uses of some of these flowers now?"

Snape just stared at Harry with wide eyes a twitch forming above his left eye and Harry took note that his lab partner looked highly intrigued as Snape probably didn't know some of that. "Fifty points from Potter for thinking he can give a herbology lecture during potions." Harry almost laughed at Snape stealing his observation about that last question.

"So Potter!" Harry groaned as the jerk just won't let up (does Snape enjoy being humiliated?). "Where would you go if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" he demanded smugly.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well since I don't work in a goat abattoir I'm going to either a potion shop or a potion ingredients supplier."

Severus Snape felt like smashing his face in a wall, or better yet Potter's as he gave his best death glare that just bounced of the boy. "Instructions are on the board!" he practically roared as he waved his wand at the blackboard and words spread across it before he moved to his desk and slumped down in his chair. He didn't even take note as students slowly started talking.

"You're either very brave or very stupid Potter!" his lab partner suddenly spoke out and he looked to her with a smirk.

He laughed a little. "Why should I cower in fear of a dip-shit professor who bullies eleven year olds?" he asked in amusement as he began their boil removal potion without even glancing at the board. She didn't say anything as she watched him with a thoughtful frown and a light blush across her pale cheeks having only rarely heard cuss words. "I'm sorry to say but you're most likely going to fail this class," he suddenly said sounding apologetic.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise before she shrugged her shoulders. "My future doesn't require any good grades in any class so why should I care?"

Harry paused in the potions preparation as he looked to her in curiosity. "And why may I ask is that?" he asked her sounding somewhat concerned; she was actually surprised at his sincerity.

However, she just shrugged her shoulders and scowled. "I'm arranged to be married as soon as I'm seventeen."

Harry paled a little hearing this as he frowned thinking of plenty of loopholes to get her out of such bull-crap. "I see, well that sucks," he finally replied as he returned back to the potion and continued working for a moment as she just sat and watched. "Who too?" he finally asked in curiosity, as the easiest way to get her out of it is for the 'husband' to have a fatal accident, and magical arranged marriages anger him beyond anything else. He could practically feel Ginny's anger as she no doubt listened in from behind, but her lab partner seemed awfully subdue: most likely in a similar situation.

"I don't know," she answered with a nonchalant shrug. "My parents haven't received a good enough offer yet."

Harry's head snapped to face her, his eyes raging with anger and power. She looked into those emerald eyes and what she saw both scared her and excited her at the same time, though this 'excite' she had never felt anything like it before, but it squirmed in her tummy and a little lower too making her feel warm and fuzzy, a feeling she had never felt before.

"Your parents are selfish greedy bitches!" he hissed out angrily causing her to quiver as she could now feel an electric serge run through her body. He then leaned over to her, his lips centre meters from her left ear. "I like pissing off selfish greedy bitches. It will always put a grin to my lips, so you make sure you study hard and get good grades for me, everybody should have the chance to fall in love. It makes the world go around after all. Oh, and don't forget to tell your blondie friend."

He pulled away from her as she quivered feeling confused but she nodded her head briefly and he grinned. Suddenly, however their cauldron started sizzling and they stood as they looked inside to find a lit firework and Harry internally smirked as he pulled his wand out and glared at Ron and Malfoy as they snickered in amusement.

"Jerks!" Harry fake hissed as he looked at Greengrass reassuringly. "Don't worry someone told me about a spell that can save us," he said waving his wand just as Snape noticed and screamed out 'NO!'. "Stoppy the sabotargy!" he cried out his completely made up spell while performing some real magic. The cauldron fizzled louder and started melting when it shot out sparks spraying the whole class.

The class screamed out in horror but looked relieved when they realised the sparks are harmless. However, the sparks ignited their cauldrons to start fizzling like Harry's and his new partners. Then it happened the cauldrons all started melting down into liquid metal and everyone moved away from them as they also started issuing smoke. It took a few minutes for the smoke to clear and everyone had been watching their cauldrons in awe.

Then they heard it 'quack!' … loads of students grimaced in horror as they looked to see the steam around Harry's and Greengrass' cauldron clearing to reveal a little duck flying above the ground happily pooping all over the floor. However, horror only turned into terror when they heard 'quack!' and it wasn't coming from that duck but as the smoke cleared around Malfoy and Ron their flew an excited looking duck flying around in circles looking beyond happy.

It suddenly stopped in front of the pair of Slytherins 'quack' it said to them, then 'mama!' it cried out in happiness before latching on to Malfoy's face in what was obviously a hug 'quack! Mama!' it called out happily as it pulled back a bit before its beak somehow puckered up and smooched Malfoy clean on the lips and appeared to be giving him tongue. Even Harry couldn't quite laugh at this; at least all his duck does is craps all over the place.

Then everyone's attention was drawn away by 'quack!' 'quack!' 'quack!' as more and more ducks appeared out of the dissipating smoke, one for each cauldron.

"AHHHHH! THE SMELL!" two unlucky Slytherin boys yelled out in disgust and horror as they dived away from their duck coughing and wheezing. Hermione's and Luna's duck kept grinning at them with huge goofy teeth, which caused the pair to laugh, and another duck was puking all over the place and another two … one wearing a black ninja costume only duck-fit, and the other a samurai kimono with a sword on his hip. The ninja duck pulled out two kunai from god knows wear as the samurai duck drew its sword and they started fighting in the air, nobody could figure out how they can fly while carrying miniature weapons and nobody really tried as they were now screaming, running and crying for their mummies. Poor Draco and Ron were both running from their duck in terror as it seems to think they're both its mama and wants to smooch them.

"You Potter… you're a genius!" Greengrass' voice whispered in his right ear from behind before they both had to dodge poop duck.

"Na," he disagreed in amusement. "I'm just really unlucky," he retorted with a wink. She just smirked before startling as he grabbed her hand and gestured for Ginny and Davis to follow them. They quickly ran across the room while students were having trouble getting passed their duck, and ignoring Snape's yell not to open the door or the ducks could get out they pulled it open and fled, not even considering closing the door behind them. They didn't stop running until they arrived in the entrance hall laughing (and that included Greengrass – well you would have to be dead or stuck in a class with them to not find it funny).

"So you two got first names?" asked Harry after they calmed down a bit.

"Daphne," his potions partner said first.

"Tracey," the other answered looking amused. "That was the most fun I've ever had."

Harry was about to reply when they were startled as the caretaker carrying a huge net on a pole, and his cat came jogging over to them, but what was surprising was the mask on Filtch's face, and the reason the four couldn't quite stop the odd chuckle or giggle was the mask on the cats face.

"Have you brats seen a small duck around… we've lost its trail?" he demanded of them bitterly.

"Uh, no what does it look like?" Ginny asks reasonably. The other three bit their lower lips to stop from laughing.

The caretaker looked thoughtful for a moment before double taking and glaring at them. "It's a duck, and small. It keeps farting. You'll know it's the right duck if you came across it."

"Oh right," she agreed with an innocent smile. "Well I saw a duck like that in the dungeons near the potions classroom."

"Right, thanks!" he mumbled as he and the cat ran off to the dungeons. They waited a few moments before bursting out in laughter.

"Wow, you two sure know how to have fun, don't they Daph?" Tracey said with a huge grin but Daphne only gave a small smile. Harry had noticed that her smile like her laugh seemed to be a new concept to her and felt sorry for her having to push her emotions away. He figures if she doesn't she'll be crying all day every day (having douche bag parents like hers who wouldn't?). "The caretaker's going to be in for a surprise when he finds the 'duck' in the dungeon."

Just as she finished her sentence several vengeances seeking seventh years charge passed them towards the dungeons.

Minerva McGonagall was not a very happy woman as she looked out upon the sick covered, poop covered and stenchy Great Hall wearing a mask over her mouth and nose. Students had rampaged in their dying need to escape the 'smell'. Oh, everyone could deal with the poop ducks, and the puke ducks, and of cause the weird smiley ducks that just made people laugh. Heck, they could even deal with that one annoying duck that smooches people… well okay the only reason for that is their was only one and it was always after Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley so they were safe. However, it was those three bloody stinkers, and those two warring ducks (the ninja-duck, and the samurai-duck – they kept fighting throughout the hall and braking stuff) that caused all of the trouble, and now the great hall looks like a war zone with mostly everything (house hour glasses included) is in pieces, and the hall may not be suitable for a dinning chamber for a few weeks even after replacement furniture's brought in because of the lingering smell.

If only Snape and Filtch hadn't been so incompetent then the rest of those ducks Potter somehow managed to make wouldn't have escaped the dungeons. She figures that there's going to be a lot of duck related phobias cropping up around school. She sighed in annoyance as she looked down at Harry Potter as he stood between her and his mother and father, all three wearing masks and staring into the hall with her.

"Harry caused all of this?" Lily asked after a few moments of staring at the destruction. Minerva nodded. "By accidentally conjuring malfunctioning duck's?" Lily was finding the idea absurd, and seriously wanted to laugh.

"Brilliant!" James suddenly chimed out looking proudly down at his son knowing full well that it was one mega prank and couldn't be prouder for his son to set up something so grand before starting school, but he's not going to tell them that. It's a shame Harry hadn't thought of this before school started or nobody would know he did it, but it has given him a lot of super awesome cool ideas.

"It is not brilliant James!" Minerva retorted. "In all of my years, not even you and your friends managed to cause this kind of mayhem, and you tried."

"So what do you plan on doing to him?" Lily asked worriedly. "It wasn't actually his fault." Well to be honest she figures Harry probably has the talent.

Minerva sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yes but he should be held accountable at least a little and help repair the hall."

Harry then sighed in relief and smiled up at them. "Cool, thanks…" he then began to walk off towards his common room backwards he winked at his dad who beamed. "Well, when you get it fixed up send me the bill, but try for loads of smaller tables so anyone can sit anywhere. It might even mix the un-mixable," he laughed as he pulled open a door and left them staring gobsmacked.

"Well we're off then," James said nervously. "Just send us the bill and we'll take care of it," he said before he quickly fled from his wife. He's probably going to get into trouble for this himself.


	26. Shifters (HP-Negima)

**Authors Note:** I know many will be annoyed to see this here, but right now I have no idea where to take this... story. Its another of my oldest fics so it will have a little mixed up grammar, but I'll try to sort out its spelling with a clean spellcheck. Following this will be my attempt to revamp this idea in a higher school year.

 _What if you could become anyone you want to be? Before his 3rd year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter got that dream in the form of new powers. He can become any living person or creature he wants, But what he wants most is to disappear from the word and enjoy his life. So he does that, becoming Eva 12 year old owner, founder, and CEO of Fairytale out for revenge on the Magical World._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Chapters: 12 - Words: 61,269 - Reviews: 561 - Updated: 7/24/2014 - Published: 8/14/2008 - [Harry P., Ginny W., Astoria G., Luna L.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry Potter was a young boy nearing his thirteenth birthday. He screamed out in pain as blood spurted from his lips, and staining his mess of black hair. His glasses were smashed, now in pieces on the floor. His otherwise stunning emerald green eyes were red, swollen, and sore with tears.

He was a boy wizard, and he didn't know how to use magic without a wand, so he couldn't defend himself as it was unfortunate that he never saw the attack coming from his racist non-magical uncle. His wand was now lying beside him useless as his uncle had been clever enough to get to it, and now it was in several pieces of brown wood with a twisted and once majestic feather looking like it could have came from a pigeon rather than an elegant phoenix.

Harry was not having a very good day as he withered on the floor of his room. It was a small room, and the Dursley's, his 'family' (and yes he did air quote within his thoughts when referring to them as 'family). He used to sleep and spend a lot of time in the tiny cupboard under the stairs, but once he received his invitation to magic school addressed to that cupboard they got scared and gave him his cousin Dudley's second 'SECOND' bedroom.

He was only blood related to his cousin and aunt, but never wanted to openly acknowledge that. It was his Aunt Petunia's lasting hate and jealousy that Harry's mother Lily Potter nee Evans for being a witch, something that one was born to be. It was in the blood, or DNA that some normal people could have children with magical powers, and they got invited to a school for magic to learn to control their powers.

When Lily Potter, nee Evans died at the wand of the darkest, (in his opinion at least), wizard of all time - or at least in the past few centuries, that Petunia was given custody of Lily's son, Harry. Petunia was still bitter, and in her pettiness she started taking out her anger and hate out on Harry, which transitioned on to Vernon her husband, and he grew to hate the child when he had never even met the boy's parents before.

Harry wrestled with the burning pain in his ribs while his uncle looked down at him in hatred. Harry didn't know where his aunt and cousin were, but suspected Vernon sent them out. His aunt may have been malicious, and hit him on occasion, but if not for her, Vernon would have killed Harry long ago, but then she did have a healthy level of fear for the magical world, so wasn't completely stupid as she knew that Harry would be famous.

He would be the Wizarding Worlds Saviour. They would all know of him and praise him for the Dark Lord Voldemort's vanquish from their midst, and if they discovered they had hurt him; they would likely end up as toads for the rest of their lives, or worse, wizard prison.

However, Vernon didn't seem to care any more He sneered down at the small boy. He was a huge man with a twitching grey moustache, and short swept hair wearing a white shirt stained with crimson life. His face was an unhealthy plumb colour from his anger, and his eyes were bloodshot.

Indeed, it had not been a good day for Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Saviour of the Wizarding World, and insert other titles he would be know by in other countries who felt relief that Voldemort was vanquished and thankful of the Potters, and mournful at their great loss.

Harry had just gotten 'home' (yes, the air quote again, as he had no home, and if he did he would consider Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry his home, thankful that it was a boarding school so he didn't have to be 'home' except for the summer holidays, unfortunately).

His uncle had picked him up from Kings Cross Train Station. He knew there was something odd about his uncle. He was happy, fake happy, but happy; he was 'trying' - well that was what Harry had initially thought.

He thought his uncle had come to his senses, or at least someone had used magic to make him seem to have seen reason, but it was all a ploy of his uncles.

Then they got into the house things turned dark, or Harry at least as he was startled as he was dragged up the stairs with his trunk that contained all of his personal effects and belongings that need used at school, books, potions supplies, clothes, uniforms and other things.

Vernon took great pleasure as he slammed his giant foot through Harry's trunk before grabbing Harry and finding his wand hidden away in his pocket before snapping it into several pieces before he first slammed his meaty fist into Harry's face, knowing him to the ground in dizziness.

The behemoth of a man made Harry watch as his Nimbus 2000 was shattered to pieces, and that was a gift from his Head of House, Professor McGonagall his first year as a present for her new seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Vernon didn't stop at Harry's broom but went on to systematically destroy everything Harry owned, except for 1 thing that wasn't breakable, his Invisibility Cloak.

Harry had screamed himself hoarse for the man to stop, but he took great pleasure in everything he did, but had to settle for throwing his cloak to the side for later disposal.

All of Harry's stuff, and he never did have much, from presents from friends to school supplies all lay around the room in pieces, even his cauldron had been en-caved by a large foot slamming down on it. It was lucky his familiar (snowy owl) Hedwig had flown from Hogwarts as her cage had been squashed to a non recognisable mess. He didn't know what his magic would have done on its own if he watched this monster hurt his pet.

Harry looked up from where he lay on the floor; a bloodied mess. "I'll get you b-back Vernon!" he spat out through his fear, after all he fought a 70ft. long basilisk the year before, and won.

The man snorted and sneered down at the boy. "I should have drowned you as a baby! You no good for nothing sponger!" he hissed out enraged.

Harry spat out blood at his feet. "Me…! You crap for brains! It was you sponging off my hard work! You were treating me like a slave!"

Vernon roared out in anger and kicked Harry into the wall behind him where he fell sitting up against the wall limply. "I don't care boy because I'm going to kill you and then take my family far away!"

"Someone will find you, and you will die!" Harry roared back as he tried to find a way to escape. He knew the neighbours wouldn't do anything if they hadn't already. He knew they were nosey enough to know the Dursley's were lying bastards.

If someone had ever called in the authorities then someone came and got the Dursley's freed. But then it was more than likely that whatever wards Dumbledore had around the house kept the other muggles ignorant to keep him 'safe', (note the air quotes).

Harry shook from fear and pain. _I wish I was as big as Hagrid,_ he sobbed to himself as he knew he had to do something. _I would show him. He would finally understand what it's like to have someone bigger than him beating him up._

Harry felt an odd sensation through his body as he chose to die fighting, and maybe his magic would save him. He charged on a broken leg with several fractured and broken ribs but he didn't feel the pain he thought he would as white light swished like a river of rapids through and over his skin when he slammed into Vernon as the man's eyes widened in terror.

Harry stopped still where Vernon had stood before and looked to the wall to see Vernon on the floor clutching his gut with blood splattering from his mouth.

Looking to him the odd white light was gone and Harry had originally just brushed it aside as accidental magic, but no. Scratching his itchy beard he realised his head was not just brushing the ceiling but cracked through it where he stood.

He had stopped crying and he couldn't remember feeling so good in his life, but he didn't feel completely like - well himself. He was Harry Potter, but he was certain he wasn't as well; his appearance at least. He ignored Vernon where the man whimpered and cried while blood was gushing from his mouth to the mirror Dudley broke on the old cupboard in the room.

"I'm Hagrid?" he asked himself in Hagrid's voice with Hagrid's Northern accent with Hagrid staring back out of the mirror at him with a huge dent in the ceiling from his massive height. "I never imagined Hagrid was as strong as this, but to hold back so much strength; impressive. But more pressing what the hell am I? And how do I change back?

"I can't be a meta-umm…-morph person, well a magical shape-shifter," he said unsure what the correct term was as he heard a brief bit about them in transfiguration. "They don't change like me, and certainly can't change their clothes forms too," he said as he looked down at his large brown outfit with huge overcoat.

"Anyway, a meta-whatever couldn't emulate feelings or accents, and… wow, I can see… without my glasses!" he declared in awe. "That is incredible, and I never realised how blind I must have been before, and… yep, going mad and talking to myself!"

Harry-Hagrid turned to Vernon with a grin while he was whimpering on the floor. Before, Harry realised Hagrid didn't understand the concept of child abuse, but now he could, or Harry could now he used Hagrid's form as his own, and he realised that from the emotional response he had in Hagrid's body that the normally friendly giant of a man would have killed the Dursley's back when they first met.

The fat man struggled as Harry-Hagrid squeezed his throat tightly as he hadn't realised he had moved. "Not so tough now I'm not a twelve year old little boy, are you, Dursley!" Harry-Hagrid growled out. Vernon didn't even struggle as the life left his eyes; he wasn't able to, and Harry-Hagrid almost had a panic attack when he realised he had just killed someone's.

He dropped Vernon's lifeless body to the floor and shook his head as he realised those were the emotions Hagrid would have felt losing control of himself, but he wasn't Hagrid. He calmed down with deep breaths as he thought about what he could do, and more importantly, how to cover up the murder.

He frowned as he ducked his head and grabbed the door handle, and accidentality ripped open the door breaking it off its hinges. He shrugged as he threw the door to the floor and tried to fit through the gap, growling in frustration. He was now too big to fit. Why the heck couldn't he be someone smaller, like himself?

He had to change back to fit; the problem was he did not know how to do that or he would have already. If only Hermione was there, she would be able to figure out what was going on. He sighed; she was the smart, yet bossy and condescending friend. Though, she really needed to learn when to shut up because nobody cared all that much about everything she read about, she wanted to brag about, especially him.

He felt something stirring within his magic as the white ripple of light caressed through his skin again and he started shrinking with his clothes changing into a Gryffindor school uniform. However, it wasn't the type the boys wore, as this one had a skirt. He gulped as he put his right hand up his skirt to find he was the first girl he touched there before, or when he rushed back to the mirror, Hermione.

His mind was on overdrive trying to recall books she had read but couldn't as Harry had never read those books. He wondered mildly as he stopped enjoying the feel of his first ever, 'girl part' (even over panties he thought it was pretty cool) with blushing cheeks as his crinkled brown haired friend stared back at him with brown eyes.

He gulped as he felt his long hair, opening her robes looked down at his figure and mildly noted that she would be pretty easy on the eyes in a few years if she got over being so rough on the ears. Some boys in his dorm thought looks was all that mattered, but if you didn't like what spewed out of their mouth too, and vice versa then that was no grounds for any kind of 'thing'.

It was kind of weird having the outline of her intellect, and knowing she wasted it on books written in most cases but morons. He smiled as he thought that as he realised those thoughts came from the Hermione 'extract' he supposed; a portion of her genetic that he - maybe he took from touch or something.

Magic did like to do odd things, and with who he was, it would be unjust if he didn't have his own super awesome magical gift to even things out, or at least make life more bearable. He had to put up with so much crap because of the old Headmaster Dumbledore and whatever it is he wanted.

He mildly wondered whether he could mishmash physical aspects of other people so that he could be someone new before he saw Hermione sigh in the mirror, drooping her shoulders before he remembered that was him and grinned evilly. The grin surprisingly suited Hermione more over the normal good girl reprimand everyone, look. She could have gone far as an evil mastermind, but books and authority were all she cared about.

Hermione didn't see herself as able to become someone important. He realised that she cared so much about the books someone else wrote, even if she question (but did nothing to prove or disprove) someone's work because they had never bullied or hurt her.

Then Hermione was so 'authoritarian' because figures of authority, teachers, and her parents were all she had before Hogwarts. They had protected her from bullies at school. She had admitted because she liked to read and answer all of the questions that she got picked on and before Harry never had any friends.

Harry was sure she considered him her first ever friend, and from her feelings; he was her best friend. He couldn't get much in the way of feelings towards Ron, except she thought he was an idiot, and never going to do anything with his life.

It was interesting what he could gather from walking in another person's shoes, quite literally. Hermione really didn't consider Ron much of a friend. He was selfish, ignorant, and arrogant, especially in his stance that all Gryffindors were good, and all Slytherins were bad.

Thinking hard, trying to find her feelings and tiny shadows of thought that it drove Hermione crazy when a pureblood mage, or magical raised couldn't take one moment to remember the muggle names of things so simple while she had to remember so much more and didn't screw up.

"This is one freaky, yet very interesting power," she mused to herself thoughtfully.

"I'm a freaking girl!" she laughed, and it was much more unrestrained than Hermione ever let out. "Hermione will kill me if she ever finds out I just felt her up!" she laughed. "But then - I never know, maybe she'll gained a sense of humour over the holiday and would at least fake being flattered or something."

Her evil grin returned a moment later as he would have to strip naked later to have a good long look. It wasn't like he would ever tell Hermione because she would likely freak out, but first thing first. He had to find away to hide his murder and get away from the Dursley's when an idea struck.

"If I burn down the house with Vernon in it…" she said, trailing off as it was weird to have Hermione's much more proper accent and feminine voice before he continued, "Then before I do it I make a distress call to the police; maybe if I'm lucky they'll think I died in the fire and was incinerated, and that Vernon murdered me!"

But first he had to change clothes. He looked down and thought hard. It all seemed quite simple after that as streams of white light burst around her clothes leaving her wearing dark blue hipsters with white running shoes with a blue top and black hoodie with red stripes on the sleeves.

"Best power in the world!" she praised himself.

"Okay," she giggled. "So, these powers won't be hard to master. Much easier than normal sorcery anyway."

She then looked around the floor, grinned as he found her moneybag, picked it up, and checked his cash and vault key. He was thankful that it had fallen out of his broken trunk and his uncle didn't see it. If the Dursley's thought for a moment that Harry had money they could take they wouldn't hesitate.

She looked at Vernon a moment later, and smirked at the dead man finding that she didn't care much, even if she would have bitched.

"Time for you to pay up," she muttered as she pulled the man's wallet from his pocket. It wasn't like a dead man needed it. "Hmm, five hundred pounds," she commented as she placed the muggle cash into her trouser pocket with his wizard money. She found Vernon's car keys and grinned as she walked out of the room with an idea she felt content with.

He or she, he wasn't sure what to refer to himself as so was somewhat confused about that, walked into the kitchen, and turned on all the stove hobs, oven and grill. She took a breath to steady her nerves as the gas was making her a little dizzy; as she picked up the phone she dialled 999.

"Hello Emergency Services! What service do you need!?" It was a woman the other side of the phone line. She was calm, and collected, as Hermione would have thought if she had really dialled the number.

"There's a fire…!" she called out in a panic. However, this time with his original voice and accent, which surprised him as he was still Hermione, but felt a small tingle in her throat. He had just thought that it would have been better for the call to come from him.

"Please help me!" he cried out trying to keep the panic in his voice, and add in some hysterics even though he felt so calm. "The house is on fire, please help me!" he begged again, adding in some fake coughing. "It's my uncle; he went crazy this time, nobody ever believed me! He tried to set m-me on fire!" he faked choked and hacked.

"Calm down, please," the woman replied. "I have the address here, and I have fire and ambulance rescue on the way along with the police!" she said in a calm manner. "Where is your uncle now?" she asked quickly.

"He's in the kitchen!" he said in a 'choking fit'. "He banged his head while attacking-!" he hung up and ripped the phone out of the wall, smirking. "Hmm… voice emulation, quite the trick!" he said with Hermione's bossy pants voice back.

She smirked, as she searched the cupboards. He wasn't surprised to find some lighter fluid as his uncle and aunt both 'secretly' smoked. She grinned widely as she ran upstairs, and poured some on his ratty old bed and on top of Vernon.

Hopefully the crime scene team would assume that it was what Vernon used to set Harry on fire, and got it on himself in the struggle, helping to hide Vernon's real cause of death, or at least enough that they couldn't tell a man strangled him to death, and that he was attacked in the gut, which likely would have killed him anyway.

She left the empty canister in his uncle's hand, when something hit her foot, she smiled finding his invisibility cloak as he had almost forgot about it, which would have been a shame.

Giggling she walked back downstairs coughing a bit as the smell of gas thickened. She opened the front door and approached the car, completely invisible. She opened the car door and took the handbrake off, and set the car in neutral gear. He had listened, and watched his uncle with the car long enough to know a thing or 2 about some of the ways it worked.

Placing the keys in the ignition, he, or she, let it roll back into the road before heading back into the house. She had seen this neat trick once on TV while he was cleaning the lounge. She grabbed some metal cutlery and opened the microwave door, and flinging them in.

She smirked as she hit the maximum time it would stay on for, and hit start. He knew that it wouldn't take more than a few minutes at the most for the fireworks, so ran, fast, leaving the house and closing the front door behind her.

Harry wished she was someone who was in better shape for running than Hermione, but honestly couldn't think of anyone. She saw the speeding fire engine as she fled, and they were followed by 2 police cars and an ambulance, all with sirens blazing.

She almost fell down when the boom rocked the ground as the house exploded the other end of the street with flames blooming up to reach the sky with thick smoke. She paused to watch for a few moments hoping he hadn't hurt any innocent people in the process of his escape, or her escape, but he couldn't afford to dwell on that.

She calmed her breathing down as she didn't need to run from the explosion now it had happened and he was still in 1 piece. He could still barely believing he blew up the house. It was invigorating to pay them back, and take a step on the dark side of the force, but that wouldn't mean he would be anything like Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and what he did was self-defence.

Though, killing to defend himself or not, he had a feeling if he hadn't just faked his own death he would be sent to Azkaban, and Dumbledore would likely lead the charge. The senile old nutter did put him with those 'people' after all.

She did not stop moving until she reached the local shops and pulled off her cloak out of the way of cameras, and hid it in her pocket. Grinning as she saw a taxi dropping off a fair, she charged over. Before the woman driving could say or do anything she jumped in the passenger seat with a relieved sigh, wiping sweat from her brow as she was drenched from running so much, so fast as Hermione wasn't very fit physically.

"Hope you don't mind," chimed Harry-Hermione happily as she told them that she wanted to go to the record store that was located next to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Of course," she agreed with a smile as she pulled out into the street. "But where are your parents?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm meeting them there," she lied. "I'm just going home from visiting a friend, but my dad's car broke down," she rolled her eyes. "He's so silly, we can afford a new one, but he likes the one we have too much, something about it being a classic."

The taxi driver laughed. "Well that's men for ya; don't like throwing things away, especially a car they've grown attached too, and even if they could afford it they don't think of getting a second to do the normal things."

Harry-Hermione nodded in fake understanding. He wondered whether Hermione was that good at lying or whether that was him when he remembered lying was his go-to response of self-preservation with dealing with the Dursley's.

It didn't take long to get to the Leaky Cauldron, and waving the taxi off, after paying the lady and tipping her for having to drive so far into London she turned to the dirty old looking building with plans and schemes to get himself into Hogwarts as someone knew.

He just had to chosen who he was going to be, as he knew he could become anyone he wanted now, and create a new identity.

"Finally. After so long. I'm free!" he muttered, smiling at the disgusting looking pub entrance, but it was better than many alternatives; it wasn't as bad inside as out, and the rooms had to be cleaned and freshened at least.

Harry-Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron pub. It was smoky and grimy but it was better than nothing because it had wards to protect him until he found a place he could use, and set up some wards of his own.

He was glad it wasn't crowded, and managed to get a room without the man behind the bar even looking at her. He walked into room 9, closing and locking the door behind her. He sighed in relief; she may have gotten away with his 'murder', and uncle Vernon's real murder.

She flopped back, laying on the huge bed. It had huge covers of pure white cotton that were soft and so very comfortable. It was squishy to the touch, and the room was spotlessly clean and bright, just his sort of place without being too tidy. It even had a homely feel to it. He felt exhausted and sweaty so as soon as she, or he was different, or there about, after a good long rest in the bed he would have a nice long shower in his private bathroom.

"Wow," he whispered to herself smirking smugly about her newfound freedom. "So, time to see Hermione starker's," she giggled as she hopped off the bed.

She hesitated for a moment before she shrugged as she looked into the body length mirror, and stripped down until she was naked, blushing brightly. He looked down her smooth body, stroking her fingers down her soft flesh from her small, growing breasts to her smooth 'area' wondering why he felt so embarrassed when he felt his touch, not Hermione.

"Hermione need _NEVER_ know about this!" he said to herself giggling in more embarrassment as she felt tingly in her lower region, as he quickly pulled her clothes back on. He wasn't sure how girls solved 'that' problem, and it would take some self-investigation another time to figure it out.

He honestly hadn't thought that Hermione got those feelings. Though, he was sure he wouldn't be able to play with himself as Hermione because her annoying conscience told him that it was naughty and wrong and that it was her form, not a toy, and he didn't want to feel awkward doing 'that' because he figured it was supposed to be fun.

Harry-Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes while thinking. He needed to learn how to control his shifting power. Therefore, he concentrated on thinking about his other best friend, Ron, and being Ron because he was the first person who popped into his head. The light burst through her skin in moments as he felt his body reforming, getting taller, Gryffindor, black and red robes folding out, and then it was done.

Staring in the mirror, he shook his head, trying to not look so dopey, but he could feel the lack of - what - intellect? There was certainly an abundant lack of common sense too. And no matter what he couldn't wipe that stupid look off his face.

"Wow, Ron..." he mumbled to himself in Ron's voice, shaking his ginger head as he even sounded dim if that were possible. "You look like an idiot. I wonder why I never noticed before. You got a small dick too… no wonder you always covered up in the showers," he laughed, amused with himself, but he didn't like Ron's laugh; it was, he couldn't tell, but reminded him too much of Dudley.

He shifted his form again, and this time it took little thought on his part to turn into one of the Weasley twins. He frowned as he suddenly had the urge to cause someone some mischief. He wondered whether that was his own father coming out in him, as he was a mischief maker, or some kind of pranking gene the twins had that he never inherited from his father.

He shrugged as he shifted again into Mr. Weasley. "Ha-ha, I'm thinking about muggle things but have a feeling like I won't ever understand them, odd… the only time I touched him was when we first met; I shook his hand, and he asked me about a rubber duck. I thought he was joking but he really was seriously asking what muggles did with them. This is brilliant, now who next? Mrs. Weasley," he shivered in disgust. He had nothing against the woman, but she ate too unhealthily for his liking and he would rather not deal with giant well, no.

"Um… Ginny…?" he suggested to himself as she wouldn't have that problem, and if she stayed thin and healthy and got blessed with, large, assets was awesome. He took a quick breath before shifting into her. She was small, and wearing Gryffindor robes like the one's she wore when he saved her life from Riddle and the diary a few months back. The cute red haired girl in the mirror looked concerned and frightened; her brown eyes were wide and tearful as she felt fear, shame, guilt, and anything in-between.

"She-she feels so unhappy, scared, worried. Holy crap, I-I didn't think about her, she must be terrified of what she did in the chamber," he sighed sadly in her voice and it made him smile a little to hear her properly before Harry-Ginny brightened as a clear thought came to mind, and it didn't hurt that Ginny's mind was surprisingly as smart as Hermione's in a more imaginative way, but thinking about it he was surprised that Fred was secretly smart.

"I know. I'll find a way to cheer her up!" She grinned. "I wonder whether I could shift into someone who doesn't really exist. Someone I could just make up from scratch? And then I could become her friend and go to Hogwarts with her, as a girl friend, or girlfriend if she was - well.

"I don't think she has any friends… I could feel a connection with the others, but not her. Though, could I really hide out as a girl...? Well I suppose it makes sense nobody would ever expect me to be the new girl? It might even be fun to have a… new experience that isn't terrifying and involve Voldemort trying to kill me?"

She took a deep breath, concentrating on a girl in his head. Her eyes shifted emerald green, and her hair darkened; the cute freckles around her nose disappeared, and her uniform changed into black and blue with Ravenclaw crest; his choice because he wanted a change. Her skin got a light tan, and her nose shaped slightly differed from Ginny's. Her hair flared out naturally, longer. She was still around Ginny's age and had small feet and small soft hands; she was really pretty.

"Not very imaginative are you, shifter!" sang a highly amused voice.

She spun from the mirror in shock. She had never imagined to be found out, yet at least, but sitting on the bedpost was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix familiar staring at her. He had only just arrived as she saw the flaming embers flutter to the floor around him. He was staring at her. He was quite the beautiful bird, scarlet and gold, and she was sure the bird had just talked to her.

"D-did you just speak to me Fawkes?" she asked with an uncertain waver in her new softer voice as she felt stupid asking a swan sized legendary bird whether he could speak when she had super powers and magic, so of course the bird could speak, well he was the only other creature in the room, and it was a male voice, so she felt validated that she was correct.

"Yes, of course," the bird chirped with a regal and smug tone. "You are the first shifter I have met to just make themselves into the female version of themselves to hide. They'll think Lily and James had another baby before they died. In fact, if I'm not mistaken you have only taken your mothers form when she was twelve. I would try again if I was you, and go for something different rather than making Harry Potter into Harriet Potter," he chuckled amused with her.

She looked back into the mirror, surprised the bird was right, and smiled a little as her mother was really cute, but no wonder her mother was so good at magic, now she took note that her mind was better than Hermione and Ginny's, but in a different, more scientific way where Hermione was the research, Ginny was the imagination, and his mum was the experimentation: the practicality.

She scrunched up her face, and concentrated again. She couldn't let a stupid bird make fun of her like that so she had to do it right this time. She could feel the change again even as she felt tiredness creeping up with hunger as she hadn't eaten anything since the Leaving Feast at Hogwarts, and she was using so much magic it was tiring.

Her eyes changed from emerald green to a sharp forest green colour, which held an odd and unusual pigmentation that seemed both wild and deceptively innocent at the same time, and a beautiful shine to them as she mix and matched her mothers, Hermione, and Ginny's intelligence and added to it with her own, Harry's untapped mind held potential he had never noticed before he looked inside himself and others that she wanted to keep.

Her hair increased in length down to the small of her back, and slowly shifted colour, turning a creamy blonde, smooth and loose down her back with two long tails of hair falling over her shoulders and chest, and her fringe was loose and even, falling gently just above her creamy blonde eyebrows.

Her teeth straightened to near perfect white, but not so they shined or looked too perfect. Her skin was the perfect alabaster white, milky smooth. Her nose was small and cute, and her lips a perfect red like the colour of fresh blood.

Her clothes shifted next. She wore a long black satin skirt tight to her butt with slits either side, showing her creamy soft thighs and legs. The slits started a few inches below her panty line with the skirt flowing down loosely to the ankles of her black half boots where white cotton socks poked out.

Her black top curved her body fitting perfectly with a blood red jacket on left open. She wore a thick red leather belt around her waist hanging loosely to a slanted angle over her right hip.

She turned and smirked smugly at the bird. "Now tell me that anyone will ever suspect a cute, beautiful, hot young lady like me of ever having anything in common with Harry Potter, let alone blood," she asked. She had even changed her accent giving it a semi-royal 'queens English' flare

"Okay, Shifter... that is a lot better," agreed Fawkes, surprised with her quick grasp of her new powers.

"Yeah, but how can we speak to each other? I've never heard you chatting before, and Dumbledore never mentioned phoenixes talking," she asked worriedly when that made her frightful. "Y-you're not gonna tell Dumbledore are you?"

"Even if I could communicate with him I wouldn't tell him anything of worth, lest of all about you," the phoenix said. "The reason you can understand my language and vice versa, though I can understand humans through years of watching is because you're a Shifter, and you've touched me before. It is more of a mental communication to each other, since neither of us has the vocal capability to speak each other's language, but you would find you spoke other languages that you do have the vocal needs for. It also means you can turn into me, and use all my abilities, and can now speak with me. I suppose you could also make a phoenix form that is different to me."

"Huh? I don't quite understand," she replied, frowning in confusion as she wasn't sure she had read anything about this ability before, and she had read up on a lot of weird powers, making sure she kept Harry's parseltongue ability as it could be useful talking to snakes.

Fawkes sighed. "A Shifter can turn into anyone he or she physically touches; skin contact is needed. However, you can also make people up as you have with this form. You can also transform into any creature, though with magical creatures you have to have touched one to be able to shift into one because otherwise you won't get a piece of what one is and their abilities would be lost to you until you touched one."

"Oh, so I could change into a Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon if I wanted?" she asked eagerly, as the thought honestly intrigued her as dragons would be cooler if she could turn into one, though frowned thinking about it as she realised Norbert the dragon was female, odd how she just knew, and maybe she would drop hints to Hagrid one day that the dragon would need a new name.

"Yes," Fawkes agreed. Though he looked disapproving at the mere thought, or at least sounded it through the song notes she could hear of his real voice and language; it may be a part of that expression?

"A shifter can also shift other things," he said while she listened with rapt attention, "such as clothes and even other people. You could shift the wind around you into a weapon if you chose. Shifters are very rare. I believe you are… well… let's say one of a pair, and there is only ever a pair.

"I sensed what you were as soon as I saw you in the Chamber of Secrets. I'm afraid that I was too out of it to notice the first time we met, and after that was still immature from after the burning as my kind, Birds of Rebirth grow up fast because of necessity. I decided to let you discover your ability for yourself.

"Though, looking at the circumstances everything may have worked out if you discount the original beating because now you have no desire to tell Dumbledore of your abilities for him to try suppressing them, afraid of you growing a mind for yourself, and I don't have to try persuading you to see him for the silly old fool he has became in the past twenty or so years."

"Oh, well that's cool, I suppose, if a little - well..." she smiled and sat on the bed beside the post the bird sat on. "Anything else you think I should know?"

"Yes, maybe you should name this new form of yours?" he suggested reasonably. "Humans tend to like names, but I suppose it is better than just calling out because then everyone nearby would turn to you too," he said jokingly.

"Oh, you're right," she said with a giggle, hoping he didn't think she had too much time on her hands that she had thought about it before, while still a boy.

"Um… err well, how about… ...Eva?" she suggested with a grin. "After all in Latin it's supposed to mean 'breathe of life', so I figured it was kind of ironic," she laughed sheepishly, but Fawkes secretly agreed with her. "Well… umm… how about my full name being Evangeline, to add more flare… uh… McDowell… just because…!"

She said the last and Fawkes was startled as her accent changed further with little effort as a stream of white light momentarily caressed the girl's thin neck. She now sounded posher than she had before. She wanted to strengthen the accent to make her stand out a bit more, and honestly, it sounded a bit intimidating before, she just wanted to push the level up a little.

"Yes, well - anyway if you're done trying to become someone you were not," retorted the bird, shaking his head in mild fascination. "I have a friend for you to meet."

In a flash of black and blue embers, she appeared sitting beside Fawkes. She was a beautiful black feathered phoenix with the tips of her feathers coloured a fiery blue.

"This is my mate, Nifes," Fawkes introduced her. It took all of Eva's (that would take getting used too) willpower not to laugh at the 'cutlery' birds.

"Um, Hi, Nifes," greeted Eva with a smile, trying to hold off the laugh threatening to escape.

"Hello," the black phoenix sung trying not to notice the pale girls red cheeks from suppressed laughter before looking to Fawkes with narrowed yellow eyes.

"She is the Shifter you want me to stay with?" she asked interestedly.

"Yes," he agreed with a chuckle. "This is, or should I say was Harry Potter, she is now Evangeline McDowell, Eva for short. I suppose that is less of a songful."

"Actually," Eva piped in, interrupting them with a smirk. "That would be Evangeline A.K. McDowell," she laughed as she had thought some more about ironic names she knew about. "Athanasia, which has a Greek origin for internal life, again has that lovely irony, and next Katharine, which also has Greek origins, which are pure, or from the name Hecate the Greek Goddess of Magic, or the meaning of torture, so in a sense I suppose the names fit me soundly. Plus, A and K, initials for Avada Kedavra, the killing curse that I survived."

The two birds just stared at her with slightly widened eyes, which caused her to laugh nervously. "Hey, I seriously had nothing better to do than read at the Dursley's, and books like that were easy to get from the crummy library near when I had to stay. So I know a few useless facts here and there, and know the meanings of some names. Anyway, Evangeline A.K. McDowell sounds high class!"

"Well, if you say so," Nifes agreed just to humour her. "But I am confused as to why you choose this female form."

"Well," began Eva nervously. "I was just feeling bad about not being there for Ginny after her ordeal through her first year and the chamber, and um, thought she could use a friend. But I guess I think I'm going to grow attached to this new me as I certainly won't have to worry about Voldemort or Dumbledore."

The black bird nodded. "I suppose that makes sense," she conceded. "So how are you going to make friends with her?"

"Um, I don't know yet," she replied sheepishly. "I'll think of some-way It can't be too hard, and I could always be upfront and force her to let me be her best friend-."

"Well I should get back to the old git," interrupted Fawkes watching Eva nervously and wanted to get away from her in case odd ball rubbed off, but then crazy from Dumbledore hadn't, so maybe he would be fine for a while. "... Before the idiot does something stupid, no doubt he has already found out that you're no longer at your home, and that his devices will say you're dead."

"They will?" asked Eva, surprised by the revelation as she had expected the old man to 'monitor' her, but he wasn't doing a very good job as he would have let Harry die. In his ignorance he probably didn't even consider death by muggles, just death by magic.

"Yes," he agreed. "When you shift you don't just change your appearance; you become that person - ish - or someone entirely new, down to the exact genes."

"Oh, so whatever monitoring charms he had on me and the house no longer work because my blood is different?" she asked interestedly, and both birds nodded in agreement. "So you think Dumbledore's an idiot too?" she asked in surprise.

Fawkes rolled his little black eyes. "Of course," he agreed. "An example being where he made you stay for most of your life, with those horrid people, with no friends, no love, and no life. Then letting you take a beating for their enjoyment, and that fat human male trying to kill you today. If Albus doesn't know how you have been treated I'll eat the Sorting Hat!"

"Alright, alright, I already knew he was an idiot, and... that! There is no need to remind me of why, as this body may look small and weak, I assure you I made myself… so much stronger, in every way possible," she sighed falling back on the bed. She shifted her clothes without thought into black PJ's with little red bats on them, and her half boots and socks faded away into nothing, leaving her small feet bare

"You can go home now Fawkes," she said with a tired sigh.

He chuckled in good humour as he flamed away. Eva watched as the little phoenix-fire embers of red and yellow drifted down and reached out. One passed through her hand and disappeared. It felt warm to the touch, and like a sprinkling of sand through her fingers.

"Get some sleep child; you'll need it to be awake when you go shopping tomorrow and arrange for Hogwarts," commanded Nifes motherly. "The goblins will keep your secret when you arrange for your inheritance to be your new-selves. I shall watch over you," she continued as Eva crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over herself, she snuggled into her pillows.

"I'll pretend to be home schooled," mused Eva suddenly. "Then, um, my parents moved back to England from travelling with me in tow, and I decided I wanted to go to a magical school so they're sending me to Hogwarts, so they'll be free to travel for business and stuff."

"It should work," agreed the bird. "Especially since you chose that accent, they would realise the lie if you weren't born and raised for most of your life in the UK."

Eva put her hand out and the air vortexed softly, and sparks of light created an envelope. She smiled as that was quite simply the coolest thing she had ever done; turning the fluid state of air into the solid form of paper and ink as she concentrated on the message she needed to convey.

"Could you take this to McGonagall Please?" she asked her newly equated familiar hoping that her owl Hedwig would find her, and not be annoyed that she didn't get to deliver the post. "It's still early enough; I don't want to leave it too late, and I'll need to get myself a Hogwarts letter with school supplies and stuff."

Nifes sighed, flew up, and snatched the envelope in her beak, flaming away in a flash of black and blue embers while Eva smile with dreams of phoenix travel and being an awesome dragon, drifting off, finally free and happy.

 _Albus Dumbledore was sweating with nerves and feeling a cold dread forming in the pit of his stomach, as his bones felt like they wouldn't stop shaking. He was wearing a crisp muggle business suit and half moon spectacles when he finally got a good look of 4 Privet Drive, even though he could already smell the smoke and hear the roar of the fire. He stared in horror as the flames still poured out in a raging inferno, and having spread to the houses either side._

 _Vernon Dursley had not made it out of the house alive. From the reports he was still inside, but so was the innocent young lad, Harry Potter._

 _Petunia Dursley, Vernon's wife was with their son, Dudley. They stood by the police and it looked like Petunia had just been arrested by the muggles under suspicion for child neglect and abuse, possibly more but his lip reading skills were rusty, and he couldn't quite hear over the roar of the flames._

 _Albus watched as Petunia was placed in the back of a police car while Dudley was taken away by a policewoman who was looking to be on the verge of arresting him just for being a selfish pain in the rear, and by the sound of it he could use a good hiding to sort him out. Albus knew that people didn't do that sort of thing to straighten children out any more, but it never did him any harm. But then it didn't work very well, just made him sneakier, so maybe it did work out for him, helping him find some craftiness._

 _He shook himself out of thought and strode over to the police car, as the officers stood by with the door open, and when Petunia saw him she paled and tried to shield away within the car._

 _"Where's Harry!" he demanded, his voice full of venom._

 _Petunia quivered under his gaze. "I-I d-don't know," she replied shaking while the police looked at them in surprise. "P-please!" she turned to them quickly. "This man's mental!" she declared unable to mention the 'M' word even if she wanted too._

" _Do beg my pardon officers!" Albus said as he stood up straight, trying to keep his cool as was his thing, but under the circumstances wasn't very easy. "I am the headmaster of Mr. Harry Potter School for Gifted Children, and a dear old friend to his parents after they left the very same school. When young Harry's parents died he went to his only living relatives. What happened here?" he asked, hopeful. "I heard that young Harry was attacked by someone."_

 _The two police officers frowned before one spoke, "yes," he agreed with a tired sigh. "We got a call from a hysterical boy, said he had told people that the Dursley's were hurting him before and nobody believed him; they were already led to believe he was a troublemaker before anyone had supposedly met him, and some people believe things to readily without evidence to back up the claims._

" _But we've spoken to a few kids around the area, some of the older ones admitted that they tried to tell their parents that Mr. Potter didn't do anything wrong, and that he was being blamed for things Dudley Dursley had done. And some have even admitted that they knew that the Dursley's were abusing Mr. Potter because Dudley Dursley bragged about it, but no one would ever listen to 'kids making up stories'._

" _Anyway, the phone went dead not long into the call. It's only speculation, but we believe that Venom Dursley caught the boy on the phone and he either killed him or the explosion got them both. The gas was on, and the boy said his uncle was trying to set him on fire._

 _"We'll have to wait until they get the flames out to be sure. Though, this fire does seem determined to burn forever. From what a neighbour said, Mrs. Dursley is a neat freak so all of those chemicals are probably accelerating the blaze."_

 _Dumbledore nodded, shocked. This couldn't be happening. He needed Harry. The world needed him for when Voldemort returned to destroy him once and for all, like the prophecy foretold. Now what does he do?_

 _It was then an idea sparked into his mind; it was crazy and likely wouldn't ferment too much, but it was something at least. The other potential boy of the prophecy: Neville Longbottom. He would do, wouldn't he? He just had to make sure Voldemort marked him too, and yes, he did realise he was being crazy and grasping at straws but he was desperate._

 _"Yes, I understand," Albus sighed in frustration as he was nearly 100% sure his Longbottom plan was flawed to abysmal failure. He finally regretted leaving the Boy-Who-Lived here, and perhaps he should have heed Minerva's warnings._

 _He walked away with his shoulders slumped in defeat; he knew the more he thought about it; he knew that the Longbottom boy would be a useless substitute for the real deal, no offence to the boy, but he would never do, but his hands were tied; he had to try something._

 _The headmaster soon found himself back at Hogwarts knocking on Professor McGonagall's office door to tell her the dreadful news. He didn't know how to word it but he knew he should be prepared to run for his life as she might actually hex him to death as she had grown attached to Harry, even though she should have probably listened to him more._

 _She called him in and he noticed a black and blue phoenix sitting on the back of her chair, and McGonagall placing a letter into an envelope. He was tempted to overlook this unusual mail deliverer but it was a distraction at least for a moment to gather his thoughts._

 _"Where did the phoenix come from?" he asked only to stall having to tell her of the death of the Boy-Who-Lived._

 _"A student request," she replied as he took a seat in front of her desk. "A new girl... Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell just moved back to England with her parents. They've travelled a lot for business and other things recently so she hasn't had a chance to settle into another school._

 _"She was homeschooled, and now wants to join the other second years as they intend to live permanently in the UK, which will allow her parents to travel for business without worrying about her all the time I suppose. I was just about to send her acceptance letter with this phoenix they sent."_

 _"Oh," the old man replied as it was over too quick, why couldn't her transfer be a long tale of adventure? "I'm sure she'll enjoy it here," he replied as he had to steady his breathing and ready himself for a fight that he was sure he still wouldn't see coming._

 _McGonagall nodded as she passed the envelope to the bird and she flamed away. "So what happened, Albus? You rushed off quite fast earlier."_

 _So he slowly told her what happened…_

… _And yes, he did have lots of hexes to dodge..._

 _... The nurse chose to see no reason why the old man would need her assistance and assured him he was perfectly fine..._

 _... Albus would have an all over rash for a few weeks, and have to use muggle creams because Severus, his Potions Master was too terrified of the nurse and McGonagall to go against their ruling..._

Evangeline woke the next morning with a stretch and a cute yawn. She had had an amusing dream about Dumbledore. McGonagall had hexed him for being partially responsible for Harry's death, and even Snape wouldn't help him because he was too scared of McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, the schools on-site medi-witch.

Eva grinned as she sat up in her large bed. She spotted Nifes asleep on the headboard so she quietly climbed out of bed, and sat on the edge with her bare feet dangling. She stretched a few more times to get the kinks out of her little bones.

She stifled her joy as she saw her Hogwarts letter on the bedside table, and smirked in satisfaction before opening the letter, she read:

 _Blah blah blah_

 _The usual twaddle she skimmed through,_

It was just an acceptance letter. She thought it was unusual for it to be that easy to get into Hogwarts, but shrugged it off as a magical world thing. They did tend to be idiots sometimes – well thinking about that, most times. Reading some, it said she would get another letter before term with everybody else in year 2 with her school supplies list.

Grinning at a job and successful lie well done she hopped down off the bed landing on her feet. It seemed odd being smaller than she was as Harry. However, it didn't really bother her. She felt fitter than she ever had, and so much stronger.

She yawned and stretched again as she walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower, she waited for it to heat up by unwrapping her toothbrush that came with the room freshly sealed with some toothpaste she brushed her teeth fresh and cleaned before she slipped out of her pyjamas.

She stopped suddenly with a light blush looking down at her smooth, firm, and tight body and smirked, as she had lightly defined muscles that she knew were a lot stronger than they might look. She liked what she saw; her body was incredible, especially with all of the extra modifications she made that went unseen.

She hadn't yet gone through puberty, or even started it yet, and hoped she wouldn't have periods, from what she had figured out, they were a nightmare. Though, she figured she probably would get them as she was a real genuine girl. Well she would have to take the bad with the good, and she would be a better person for that.

She stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over her new body. It felt nice and refreshing just to bask in the warmth of her 'first' ever shower. The water removed the stress clean from her body, and letting her forget her woes. She had lots of woes to forget, but whatever. She would so kick arse now and not ask questions, questions were only asked to find more enemies to kick.

It was too much to keep thinking about upcoming business, but maybe she should just go with the flow and see what Miss. Fate and Lady Luck throw in her face. The major points were all that mattered at that moment anyway, such as vengeance on her enemies, even if they didn't yet know they were her enemies; she could be sneaky about it.

When she finished her shower and washed her hair, she stepped out and dried herself on the hotel towels that were clean and fresh. She realised now why girls spent so much time in the bathroom. It could take forever, or nearly forever to dry their hair, especially if it was as long as hers. When she was Harry she used to rub his hair with the towel to stop it dripping, and then not care whether it was still wet, but doing that now would get her clothes wet.

However, when she finally finished she shifted the air around herself, creating the same outfit she had on the day before as she liked the whole Goth vampire thing she had going on; it was cool, and kind of made her feel nice.

"Good morning, Nifes," she greeted the bird upon exiting the bathroom fresh and wide awake. She pocketed her money and bank key as she found it by her bed. "I need a new wand," she said happily bouncing on the spot.

"That sounds like a good first plan of action," agreed the bird, flying up she landed on Eva's right shoulder.

Eva grinned stroking the bird as she grabbed her room key and exited, closing the door and locking it behind her.

She made her way to the back door leading to Diagon Alley. She got some curious looks from the pubs few morning customers but stopped at the bottom of the stairs, frowning.

"Nifes, can you flame me to the other side of the barrier? I can't get in otherwise. I don't have a wand," she complained rather childishly.

Nifes chirped and they flamed away only to reappear the other side of the barrier into Diagon Alley within a brief moment.

"Thanks. Now on to Ollivanders wand shop," she giggled happily as she skipped along in the correct direction.

Nifes was highly amused that Evangeline was fully accepting her new emotions and hormones as a girl. It was very interesting to watch, though all of the idiot witches and wizards staring at them as they passed were annoying to no end. Though, she figured that was because it was rare to see a phoenix let alone one with a human companion.

"Hey look," muttered Evangeline suddenly. She stopped and looked at a shop she had never noticed before, claiming that it sold books, wands and other magical items one might need if they had plans for being… awesome. That was totally an odd thing to put on the sale sign, but it did captivate her imagination as she wanted to be awesome.

"Maybe we could look in there?" she said, not awaiting an answer she just walked into the shop with a tingle of the bell above the door.

The shop had no customers but loads of books on shelves and wands of the likes she had never seen before, along with wand holsters, and glass cases with other super awesome cool things.

A young blonde woman with large bust wearing gold silk robes was the only other occupant in the shop. She looked like she could have been around 22 years old, and the store clerk, so Eva approached her, smiling nervously as the young woman was just so radiant.

"Hello," she greeted with a beautiful smile. "I know what you're here for Miss. McDowell," she said taking her hand and leading her towards the wands.

How the young woman knew her was a mystery. Maybe she had some cool magical device that displayed a person's name or something. If she did, Eva was just thankful that it read her new name, because that would have been weird and uncomfortable.

"Hmm," the woman ran her hand along the shelves until she reached a weird looking wand. It seemed to be a fusion of three different thin strips of woods intertwined and fused perfectly into a straight wand with beautifully crafted handle bound in pure white leather with the inch tip, a crystal of some kind with red, yellow, orange, blue, and white energy-mist swirling within it beautifully.

"Cherry wood," the woman began, which must have been the red wood. "White birch," she continued smiling, which was the dirty white coloured wood. "And holly," she finished, which was no doubt the dark brown, near black wood. "It contains three cores; the first, the Diamond Dust Phoenix tail feather resides within the birch wood, while the Imperial Griffin's wing feather is within the holly wood… and last, the hair of the enchantress, the Siren within the cherry wood.

"The Phoenix represents the cold of night, water, while the Griffin represents the warmth of day, earth, but the Siren represents the harmony that is magic, fire."

Eva just stared in awe as the young woman placed the wand handle between her small fingers. She lit up startled as the wands energy buzzed and exploded around her and through her fingers like electricity before it died down. She could still feel the energy. It was far more than her original wand could have hoped to be.

"B-but how!" she whispered as she looked up into the blue eyes of the blonde as she smiled. "Err… well what about the tip…? What's up what that, huh?"

The woman laughed at her a little and shook her head. "It is the offered essence of the lord of the skies, the nameless Sky Dragon, air, and together they represent four of the five elements of magic."

"T… then what's the fifth?" Eva asked expectantly.

The blonde woman smiled a little brighter as she reached out and placed her hand over Eva's chest. Eva blushed brightly as the woman leaned down and lovingly kissed her lips with a radiant smile she spoke but a few words.

"You; the Void…!"

Eva gasped and took half a step back, which caused the woman to straighten up but she was still smiling before turning back to the shelves and pulling down a black thigh wand holster.

The blonde woman didn't wait or offer the holster over, but just opened the left side of Eva's skirt, causing her to blush brightly as the young woman could see her plain white panties. However, she strapped the holster onto her left thigh, took the wand and safely secured it in place before letting her skirt drop back into place.

The woman stood up smiling before she returned to the wands for only a second before pulling off a black coloured wand and holster before returning with a wide smile.

"African Blackwood with dragon heart-string core, eleven inches," she spoke as she handed it over, and Eva was gobsmacked that this wand chose her as well. "I believe it best to use this as your primary wand beautiful as it is weaker and not unique like your main focus," she commented as she slid it in the holster and placed it around Eva's left forearm, under her arm and under her sleeve.

"W-why a-are you kitting me out with these wands?" she asked a little worried.

She just grinned and walked away. She opened a glass case and returned with a black leather collar with a beautiful red pentagram on the centre with metal buckles. She then fastened it loosely to Eva's neck adding in some extra Goth if that made sense; she never understood why any girl would want to wear a collar.

"The collar will shield your mind," she commented kindly, giving her a reason why a collar was actually a good idea. "There is a skill called legilimency, which allows one to see another's memories. The collar will make anyone using this on you unable to find your mind. I would suggest teaching yourself occlumency, which is the defence for legilimency."

Eva's eyes widened in horror… that would explain how…! "Yes and there are two people at Hogwarts that do not think you kids are deserving of private memories?"

"W-who?" she asked shakily, horror written all over her expression. "That's sick. T-that's-that's rape. They've raped our minds?"

The woman nodded sadly, as she walked back to the cabinet she hesitated a moment before shrugging. She came back with another collar with blue pentagram and a palm sized little box.

"A gift for a trusted girlfriend," the woman giggled sliding the spare collar into Eva's inside pocket. "This is a multi-compartment trunk with built in shrinking charms. It is attuned to your magic so only you can open it or shrink and un-shrink it, even call it to yourself if you need it. It also houses plenty of protection charms. Inside you'll find two thousand books on spells, of all types the likes Dumbledore would never allow you to learn. Spells you may need to win the coming battles. But maybe you should start with occlumency first."

"B-but who uses legilimency on us?" she asked desperately as the woman slid the tiny trunk into her inside pocket with the collar. Though she knew she already knew, she would feel better hearing the truth out loud.

"Dumbledore and Snape," she whispered seductively.

"Who are you?" Eva demanded quietly.

The woman smiled and licked her lips as she leant down, stroking Eva's hair and left cheek. "My sister, my lover - Fate she is cruel, but I interfere, because I am Destiny, and whereas Fate never cares one way or the other, and messes with the night and day. I do tend to favour the hero, especially when they're as cute as you."

Destiny given form, Eva didn't think it was possible as the women's mesmerizing blue eyes captured her. They were hypnotic and intoxicating. Then they kissed, long and passionate while Destiny pulled Eva tightly into her loving embrace. Eva's eyes had closed feeling the wonderful softness of the 'goddess', tasting her probing tongue, and then it was gone along with the feel of Destiny's body.

Eva's eyes snapped open in shock to find she was outside in the street standing still. People were giving her weird looks but said nothing as they passed.

"What just happened?" she asked herself as she could still feel those soft lips on hers, and that divine taste. She looked around, but she couldn't see the shop she was just in. It was as if it never actually existed, and thinking of that she looked to Nifes, and the bird hadn't been with her in the shop.

"You just stopped still," replied Nifes worried about her young and impressionable charge. "You just stopped and stood there for about twenty seconds or so."

"Oh. I-it must have been a dream. My imagination," she replied subconsciously reaching her neck she felt the collar. She then felt her thigh, feeling the 'special' wand. She patted her left arm, and then pulled out her black wand, looking it over in shock.

"Where did you get that?" asked the very surprised phoenix. "I thought your wand was broken."

"It was," she agreed in awe. "I have two now. I-I got them from this woman, just now in a shop," she said confusedly. "She-she didn't even charge me. She said she was Destiny, and kissed me."

"Ah. I hear the kiss of Destiny is an opening for Miss. Luck to bless you at some point in the future," she said thoughtfully. "I have lived long enough to know that there are many things in this world that have some truths to them, but many lies and misinterpretations.

"I have heard of Destiny's phantom shop, but to kiss a customer, unheard of, to me at least as that is as I said an opening for Luck, so she must have faith in you. The shop is said to give things to people normally lovers and heroes, as Destiny's way of beating Fate."

Eva sighed. "So she gave me two thousand books, a miniature trunk, two wands and two mind shielding collars to mess with her sister?" she asked as she put the wand back. Why did these things have to happen to her all the time?

"I believe so. Well at least you won't need a new wand. Or have to worry about underage magic since those won't have tracers."

Eva sighed again. However, let a small grin spread to her lips as she realised she wouldn't have to go shopping right away and could get lunch as she realised she was starving. She would have to see if Tom could order her some pizza or more, and some Chinese noodles and pork or beef wouldn't go amiss. She was sure using her powers needed food with high calories, and without any side effects like getting fat. So why not eat all the delicious food she wanted?

"Well, flame me back to my room, please. People are staring because it looks like I'm talking to myself. And I'm hungry anyway, so this worked out for the best."

After a nice breakfast in her room, McDonald's had luckily still been serving breakfast when she asked the Leaky Cauldron's landlord to get her breakfast out. She had looked over the food served, and it was fresh and everything, but it was low calorie, and it made her annoyingly realise that potions were added to make even fried food 'healthy', so she had no choice but to get muggle takeout food. Maybe she could find a house elf at Hogwarts who would willingly make her real junk food or she would have to eat a lot to keep her energy levels high enough to be normal.

Eva began looking through her trunk, finding books on legilimency and occlumency. She lay down on her tummy to read. It seemed simple enough to shield the mind. However reading memories looked quite a bit harder indeed. She would practice the art of course! Why wouldn't she? It sounded like with some modifications wherever that it could be used to talk to people telepathically, which would be totally awesome.

Later that evening Hedwig actually found her. It was a surprise. She had one super smart owl. Though, the smugness in the bird's expression when she spoke that out loud was funny. Considering Eva figured that her owl was smarter than most humans she knew, or used to know.

After some haggling with her owl about shifting her colours, she relented and let Eva add beautiful black feathers throughout her white, and changed her name to Nightwing, as well as increasing her wing span, and strength so she was faster. She got the name from some comic books she once read. Hedwig-Nightwing seemed to like her new feathers and speed, so she stood a bit straighter with pride. Glad she gave in, but it would take some time to get used to her new name.

Over the months leading up to Eva's birthday, which she changed to the 7th of July, so that it was just the 7th day of the 7th month, and therefore easy to remember and 7 was a supposedly magical number anyway, and it was easy enough to shift so that that was her actual birthday.

She trained in a lot of the defensive spells she found in her new books as well a lot of good hexes and curses. She even studied in some interesting spells that could have amusing effects if used correctly.

She had managed silently casting most spells she knew, which she was very adept at as it was a lot easier than teachers made it sound. She would promise herself to not believe the teachers or even books about what was hard or impossible until she had practically tried. Even if something was supposed to be hard and the teachers really thought that, it didn't mean other people would have a hard time too, as one girl who walks out onto the ice rink with her skates could stay up and skate while others would fall and have to get up and try again.

Her occlumency shields were coming along nicely, and she felt confident that she could at least sense an attack without her collar. She wasn't confident enough yet to take her collar off. She had too many awesome secrets she needed to hide from evil potion 'teachers', and dippy old headmasters.

She had met a real goddess for one, and then the whole thing with her really being Harry Potter, or that she used to be, but now she was Eva, and liked who she was better. She was more fun and didn't like authority figures at all, and the thought of messing with authority made her happy.

All was going brilliantly for her. The only thing that nagged on her nerves was a mass murderer escaped jail, and the idiot ministry was too inept to even capture one dementor weakened man. To be honest it all sounded blah. It was like a remake of the Fugitive, but they forgot they needed their very own Tommy Lee Jones to find out the truth.

That was another slight worry: dementors! They were nasty creatures that suck the happiness from the very air, and could even suck out a person's soul through their mouths, which was creepy and gross. Supposedly, they were going to be guarding Hogwarts, and so she looked them up.

She discovered a repelling spell call the patronus charm. Therefore, she concentrated as much of her spare time to the difficult spell as she could all the while cursing some douche bag for thinking for a moment that planting soul eating monsters around a school full of innocent children was a bright idea, something was going to go wrong, no if about that.

The charm wasn't as easy as she had hoped. It was one thing to make the charm while warm and safe but another to use it while feeling the dementors cold, and having the happiness sucked away. After all, she needed that happiness to fuel her spell.

Something happy that played on her mind though, other than the newspapers mentioning Harry Potter's murder every day. The Quidditch supplies store had the new top of the line racing broom. It was smoking awesomeness, and she wanted it. She would have to wait until she finally got to Gringotts, but she had enough money to last her a while longer at least.

The Firebolt was so sleek and awesome. She had gotten a catalogue. They had other awesome brooms too and she was horrified to see some of the prices of brooms that would be classed as better than the British Firebolt because of import taxes the UK ministry charged was outrageous. She didn't doubt there was something corrupt going on there as Firebolt was owned by Nimbus.

Nimbus was the only successful broom manufacturer in the UK as others were falling apart. It made her think, without competition Nimbus could overcharge, and knowing the price of the Firebolt was sure they were. Eva had wanted one, but didn't want to pay those ridiculous prices.

She made a mental note to look into the broom market if for nothing else but to ruin Nimbus she would be happy. She hated the corruption in the magical world, and stopping a free market meant it was damaging the economy, so maybe she could do something about that.

Eva also bought many new sets of clothes for herself, mainly from the muggle world. Though, she barely wore them, as she could just shift anything she needed she found shopping to be… kind of fun, just buying things, and they gave her new ideas for outfits.

She had received her Hogwarts letter and bought her things, and actually couldn't wait to begin Hogwarts free of fame… well fame she didn't deserve at least. She was too cool not to draw attention, and would just have to go with the flow.

She had also practised her sifting, using smaller animals. It became easier and easier the more she practised She had some fun flying with Nifes as a scarlet and black phoenix with silver claws and talons.

She was actually tempted to try shifting into a dragon as well. It would be awesome no doubt. However, Nifes wouldn't let her in case she was spotted. That was not needed at all; the muggle newspapers reporting a dragon flying over London. How would the magical world hide that? It might have been amusing to see them trying too, and maybe they would try to push it off as aliens or something.

The next few weeks passed by in a flash, and Eva was quite content and happy. It was the week before school was due to start when a large group of depressed looking people walked into the pub asking for a few rooms.

Evangeline was finishing the snack she had bought at the local sandwich shop at a table in the corner. She watched them with interest as she finished off the cookie and placed her book away as it was small enough to fit in her small white leather backpack.

She was wearing a long white dress that hugged her nicely, hanging halfway down her shins, she was wearing white underneath so nothing stood out. It was tied around her waist by a crimson silk sash, and her pumps were crimson, opened toed and heeled. It was quite the warm day so she went with a summer dress.

Her forest green eyes scanned the new people as she was surprised to see them before school. It was Ron and Hermione, the twins Fred and George, Percy with his mum and dad, Arthur and Molly Weasley. However, it was the small red haired girl with cute freckles and teary brown eyes that stood out in beige short, white tee shirt and pink trainers.

"Could I have four single bedrooms please?" Molly Weasley asked as she smiled slightly at the landlord, Tom, "a room with two beds, and one with a double please?" asked Mrs. Weasley to Tom the owner.

"Sorry," he replied. "We only have three singles left. Though, we do have the twin room and a double you could take."

Mrs. Weasley frowned in frustration, "are you sure you don't?" she asked desperately. Tom shook his head with a tired sigh as he likely knew why they were all so down and would have liked to help.

"Maybe I could help," Eva interrupted as she had skipped from her table to join them, causing them all to look at her to see her smirking. They just threw a plan straight at her. She could and would use this to make friends with Ginny.

She grinned confidently. "Hi I'm Evangeline A.K. McDowell," she introduced herself smartly. "Please, I don't mean to sound out of place ma'am but I do have a large double room all to myself, and I'm sure it might be fun to share with one of the girls.

"I've been here for a while, while my father is still arranging a house as we've only recently moved back to England. I shall be starting in second year come September. So I'll be new to Hogwarts, please, it will help me out a lot."

"I don't know dear. That's kind of you to offer but I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Nonsense," she replied with a sheepish smile. "I'll be happy to have company."

"Well," she answered uncertainly as she looked to the stunning girl's beautiful eyes. She could see through to the look of hope, and knew she would give in before she let a small smile slip to her lips, and nodded her consent. "Well, I suppose. Ginny since you'll be in the same year dear maybe you'll be OK with sharing."

"Oh… OK," she agreed shyly.

Her brown eyes travelled over the blonde girl with a light blush over her cheeks, and her heart was betraying her with how hard it was pounding in her chest. She had never seen a girl so radiant before in her life, and she reminded her of someone. There was something special about her that drew her in.

Eva grinned as she took the red heads hand in hers and started pulling her up the stairs before anyone could change their minds. It felt nice to hold her hand, as she hadn't had much human contact in a while, not that she looked for any.

"So what's your name? I'm Eva. I think I already told you, huh?"

Ginny nodded dumbly before shaking her head clear. The girl felt so familiar and warm. She felt safe and kind of content with the strange blonde.

"Um, I'm Ginevra… umm… I mean Ginny, Ginny Weasley," she replied. "Thank you for letting me stay with you. It is really nice to meet you," she said politely.

"You too," Eva replied. "And don't mention it. It's been getting quite boring around here with no one human to talk too, just my familiars really."

Eva smiled secretly as she opened her door and led Ginny in. The red haired girl gasped upon seeing the black and blue phoenix. Her jaw went slack while Eva tugged her into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Beautiful isn't she?" she asked the red haired girl. She could only nod dumbly in response. "Her names Nifes," she informed her simply.

"Hello," whispered the red head in awe, stroking the bird she gave a thrill of courageous song looking smug about something that made Eva suspicious.

"Why do you and your family look as though something bad happened?" asked Eva suddenly, eager for information, and feeling guilty about making them all so sad. It was too easy to talk about herself as Harry as if they never were the same, but again that made it easier for her to adapt.

Ginny looked up teary eyed and slumped onto the bed. "H-Harry Potter saved my life," she just blurted out. "H-he was m-my brothers and that brown haired girl's best friend."

"Wasn't he your friend too?" she asked sitting next to the girl taking her hand for support. She felt bad that before she had never considered Ginny as anything more than her - his best friends little sister.

"N-no. He never e-even noticed me," she replied as tears slowly leaked from her eyes. "A-and nobody cares a-about h-how I feel. He saved my life. T-then he's gone. I-I couldn't pay him b-back," she sobbed.

"Why don't you just say thank you first and see where that goes," suggested Nifes, laughing as a note of calm momentarily brought peace to the room.

Ginny just glared at the bird. "I can't because he's dead you idiot bird," she hissed angrily taking the peace away, and then her face dropped into a look of shock.

Eva turned to the bird. "Um… did she really understand what you said?" she asked with a look of wonder.

"Yes," she agreed. "She is of course a shifter just like you," she agreed, straight 'faced'.

"Shifter?" the girls both asked, both surprised for different reasons, though one didn't understand.

"We… come in pairs!" Eva whispered with wide eyes.

"Yes," the bird agreed. Nifes turned to Ginny with a calming note. "Shifters are powerful beings of magic that can take on the form and life essence of other beings, even their powers. They can shift matter, and… well honestly I couldn't tell you what more they could do."

"But that means she's just like me?" Eva asked in awe as she looked at Ginny in another light. She had realised that potentially she could live forever because of her powers, and forever would have been a long and lonely existence without a companion.

"What!?" asked Ginny looking at Eva in shock and confusion. The creamy blonde haired girl's cheeks stained pink. "T-then you can turn into different people!"

"Um," she blushed brighter. "Only if I've touched them before," she agreed sheepishly.

"W-who are you, really," the redhead asked slowly with realisation and comprehension coming to her eyes as a smile slowly spread to her lips.

"Harry," Ginny whispered as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Eva nodded slowly. She was startled as she hadn't expected Ginny to squeal in delight and throw herself into her arms. But Eva smiled as it did feel good not having that secret hanging over their heads and held on to the girl tightly while she basked in her discovery.

"Oh my god you're alive," she grinned as she pulled back with an impish look on her face. "A-and you're a pretty twelve year old girl," she blushed brightly while trying to suppress giggles.

Eva blushed too. "Um, thanks. You're a pretty twelve year old girl too," she replied impishly.

"Warning…! Someone's about to barge in, Evangeline," interrupted Nifes quickly. "Remember Harry Potter is dead." The two girls nodded and quickly moved further apart.

"Oh and this is my owl Nightwing," said Eva, winking as she introduced the owl to Ginny who smiled guessing who the bird really was, and quickly patted her just as the door banged open, and Ron stood there with an angry looking Hermione behind him and glaring at the dopey faced boy.

"Ronald! How dare you just barge into a girl's room!" the brown haired girl yelled angrily.

Ron snorted, amused. "It's just my sister, and-!" What the 'and' was went unheard when he yelped as he was suddenly thrown from the room and the door slammed shut leaving only the girls, one, a green eyed blonde beauty with vengeance shining furiously within her expression.

"Hey, you!" she shouted angrily. "Foolish little boy outside on the floor…!" she began, her accent coming on very strong, and overpowering with superiority. "You dare barge into this room again! I'll hex you from here all the way to the Aurors office where I'll have you charged with being a perverted trespasser!" She put her wand away and smiled smugly as they heard him running away.

"That was awesome," declared Ginny overjoyed.

"You'll get in trouble for underage magic," commented Hermione worriedly.

"Na I won't. My wand has no tracers as I didn't get it here," she replied sheepishly; her lie slid off her tongue without effort. She was tempted to tell Hermione her secret but having been Hermione she knew that unfortunately she couldn't trust her to keep her secret from Dumbledore, and then the world would likely find out. She didn't know what she would do then; likely disappear into a crowd one day and never return, taking Ginny with her of course.

"Oh... that's not fair," she moaned.

Eva shrugged with a huge grin. "I'm Eva," she said, deciding to offer her hand and maybe someday she wouldn't bow down to authority or bull crap any more "And who are you? You are not that perverts girlfriend are you?" she asked with a suppressed snicker as Hermione looked disgusted at the thought, and even shivered.

"No. I'm Hermione Granger," she said taking Eva's hand. Eva shook her hand blushing a little when she remembered checking her old friend out naked. "Well we were sent to ask Ginny what she wanted for dinner."

"Oh. Don't worry about that," interrupted Eva before Ginny could speak. "I'll have something for us brought up. We have to get to know each other after all. We'll be in the same year at school, and I'm sure we'll have a blast together."

"Oh," she replied before smiling as she shrugged. "Well I'll tell Mrs. Weasley, but don't expect her to accept that. She'll probably be up here in an hour if not sooner."

"Well as long as she knocks and waits for the door to open. After all a lady should not forget her manners," replied Eva smugly as Hermione left, closing the door behind her. Eva then sealed the door with her wand and sighed. She slumped onto the bed next to Ginny, but smiled at the red-haired girl.

"So you can be anyone you want?" asked Ginny bluntly.

Eva shrugged with a cheeky grin leaving her clothes the way they were she shifted into Ginny smirking smugly as the real Ginny's eyes widened. Fake Ginny leaned over and gave real Ginny a small kiss on the check before giggling as she burnt bright red.

"It's not every day you get to kiss yourself, huh?" asked fake Ginny in real Ginny's voice.

"Whoa. T-that was just beyond weird," she agreed with a giggle. "You know they say that the first sign of madness is talking to yourself."

"Do you wish to know something even weirder?" she asked with a crafty smirk. "Something that could bring you more madness...?"

Ginny nodded, curious.

"I'm really you… every inch… from your toes to your hair. A genetics spell wouldn't even call me your identical twin sister. It would say I was _'YOU'_ ; I even have your personality and emotions. I have 'everything'," she said slowly lifting her dress.

Ginny blushed as her eyes widened and she grabbed fake hers hands and stopped her. "Everything?" she whispered in horror.

"Everything," she whispered back smugly. "I know you better than anyone could! Not your memories, but imprints of who you are – enough that I doubt anyone would notice, ever."

"You haven't-haven't looked a-at me have you?" asked Ginny with a deep blush.

"Here," said fake Ginny touching real Ginny's hand and shifting her into a fake Eva.

Ginny looked in the mirror shocked."How did you do that too me?" she asked, startled by her new accent.

"I think I can shift anything, so I can shift others into someone else," she explained to fake Eva. "You can check out me without any clothes now if I can look at you?" she asked barely suppressing her snicker.

"What!?" fake Eva turned around looking shocked. "This isn't even really you."

"Oh. You want to see Harry naked," asked fake Ginny smirking as she shifted into Harry wearing a black suit with long black coat and red tie looking very smart with shiny black shoes. Harry grinned at her smugly as her jaw dropped open. "I could just shift my clothes away?" he suggested, amused as he shifted Ginny back to Ginny.

Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Go on then," she said with a smirk.

Harry shrugged. "You'll be disappointed. I'm a skinny pasty pale runt."

"I don't care," she replied smugly. "I want to see before you're gone forever," she said the last with a sad look to her eyes. Harry smiled as his clothes melted away in the stream of light, leaving only his boxers. "Hey," she moaned, "and the rest."

Harry blushed shaking his head. "You can't have me," he replied sadly. "No one can ever have me," he said as he shifted back into his new female form wearing her summer dress again. "Unless you want me…?

"That form has too many bad memories, and I've grown to like being Eva. Harry was always being stared at for being a freak," she sighed sadly. "The Boy-Who-Lived in a cupboard under the stairs of his relatives home for nine years, went to Hogwarts and stared at like some kind of side show.

"The Boy-Who-Was-Accused by most of the school because he speaks snake and commanded one to not harm another student. The boy-who-can-not-exist if I want to be happy.

"Dumbledore left him there supposedly for his own protection. So he wouldn't be corrupted by fame," she laughed humourlessly. "No. Instead he grew up alone, hated, beaten and starved.

"I don't plan on being his puppet with the inferiority complex. I plan to grow strong and powerful. I'll become the most powerful sorceress the world has ever known and I'll-," she sighed. "I don't know what I'll do after that… I've never thought of a future before."

Ginny stared at her with sad tear brimmed eyes for less than a second before flinging her arms around her, and holding on tight. Eva was startled before hugging back enjoying her warmth as she buried her face into Ginny's neck, feeling the red haired girl's warm hug and cherishing it. It was nice to have someone who would love her.

"It'll be okay, Ha… Eva - Evie," whispered the red head, snuggling into Eva's neck. "I'll always want you, no matter what… even if you are a-a girl now."

"You-you mean it?" asked the creamy-blonde haired girl hopefully.

Ginny smiled as she pulled out of the hug brushing tears from her eyes, still holding Eva with her arms around her neck. She leaned in and captured Eva's lips with her own, tasting the other girls kiss.

The two slowly closed their eyes as they moved their lips. Eva snaked her hand around Ginny's waist, and Ginny snaked her arms, pulling tighter around Eva's neck. Eva's tongue brushed Ginny's lips as they kissed, like Destiny kissed her, and the redhead opened her mouth more, letting Eva's tongue slid in, tasting Ginny's tongue in return.

The warmth and companionship helped them deepen the kiss, drinking in each other, holding the other tighter, needing each other more than they could have imagined when a knock on the door interrupted, and startled them.

They groaned in frustration, and pulled apart; their lips slowly peeling away as they pulled back breathing heavily and blushing lightly. They held nothing but affection in their eyes, need, and friendship, each other; they had felt each other's essence so knew each other better than anyone ever could.

"We should answer that," whispered Eva startling Ginny as another knock sounded.

The redhead nodded sadly. "I-I think you're right," she agreed in a whisper as they let each other go and straightened out their clothes before Ginny took a seat on the giant bed.

Eva walked to the door, opening it to find a plump red haired woman that looked around the room suspiciously before placing on her motherly smile.

"Hello dear," she said kindly. "Hermione said you both want to eat up here? Are you sure you both wouldn't like to come and eat downstairs with everyone else?"

Eva nodded her head in agreement. "Well I don't mind Mrs. Weasley. But I thought it would be nice to eat alone with Ginny tonight so we can get to know each other without being interrupted," she grinned. "I'm starting Hogwarts this year like I said, and I'll be in second year with Ginny. We'll be the best of friends. I know it," she said excitedly.

Mrs. Weasley was taken aback by such a long-winded answer before she smiled slightly as she remembered her first year at Hogwarts and how terrifying it was not knowing anyone. She also saw it as an opportunity for her daughter to make a friend since she didn't with the trouble the year before, and that was partially what school was for, making life long connections to people.

"Well… okay dear. If you want I'll have something sent up for you?"

"Oh, okay Mrs. Weasley. Thanks… um, could I have a two beef chow mien," she began. "And two portions of sweet and sour pork balls. I'll also have a large pepperoni pizza, a large spicy chicken and mushroom pizza, all stuffed crusts on the pizzas, and a large portion of chips with several buttered pitta breads," she then turned to Ginny. "Hey, what do you want?" she asked cheerfully.

Ginny just stared dumbly at her for a moment before shaking her head clear. "Um, a pepperoni pizza?" she suggested unsure whether Eva was joking or not, but it looked like she was being serious.

Eva grinned and turned back to Mrs. Weasley. "Make those two large pepperoni pizzas."

Mrs. Weasley nodded dumbfounded. "Are you sure you want all that?"

Eva nodded her consent. "Yeah, just get Tom to add it to my account," she agreed with a large grin.

"Well, okay if you're sure." Eva nodded, smiling. "Well okay, but you girls be good," she added shaking her head, amused. She was almost out the door when Eva stopped her.

"Oops, I almost forgot. Can you ask him to get me five big bottles of cherry coke, and five bottles of Sprite and some sauces? I've ran out." Mrs. Weasley nodded. "And some clean glasses." She nodded again and left without a sound, closing the door behind her.

Eva grinned in amusement and bounced over to the bed, sitting down next to her 'friend'. "Hey where's Nifes gone?" she asked looking around the room.

"I don't know," replied Ginny shaking her head clear. "Can you really eat all of that?" she asked, smiling and looking befuddled.

Eva nodded. "Ever since I started using my powers I've been eating tons. Fawkes says it's because I use a lot of energy shifting I need all of the extra calories. But I pretty much figured I would anyway as I started getting hungrier when using magic too, but they use potions to lower calories to stop us gaining too much weight, but I can't actually gain weight unless I want to anyway."

"Fawkes?" she asked, surprised. "Dumbledore's Fawkes...?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Fawkes and Nifes are mates. He introduced me to Nifes and made her my guardian."

"Oh," she grinned and burst out laughing while Eva just grinned. "Oh, sorry, but that's just hilarious…! Do they have a baby phoenix called Spoons?"

"I had wondered that myself," she replied laughing.

Ginny quietened down after a few moments with nervousness creeping into her expression. "Um," she bit her lower lip. "W-what are we?"

"Huh?" blinked Eva in confusion.

"You know. W-we k-kissed," she said blushing.

Eva smirked. "Well I thought we could be together. Like you'll be my girlfriend and I'll be yours."

She giggled throwing her arms around the redhead and pushing her down onto the bed and sitting on her lap, her blonde hair framing her perfectly as she looked down.

"I-I think we'll work out fine, don't you?" she asked lying down on top of her kissing her soft lips briefly.

Ginny smiled. "I-I think we'll-we'll be perfect together," she agreed pulling Eva's face down to hers, their lips touching, eyes drifting shut, their warm moist lips moved as their tongues slowly entered each other's mouths tasting each other.

They drowned in the others taste, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. The comfort they felt in each other, the companionship… the love, the bond that grew from their contact.

They must have been making out for about an hour, with only the brief stops to take a breath when a knock on the door disturbed them and Eva pulled back groaning.

"I'll get it sweetie," whispered Eva with a loving smile she kissed Ginny's nose getting a giggle from the redhead as she slid off the girl.

Ginny sat up straightening her clothes as Eva brushed hers down and opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Sally!" she greeted the pretty young waitress pleasantly as she walked in with a wide smile. She was in her mid twenties with short cropped straight brown hair, and brown eyes wearing a grey robe with a white apron over the front.

She was carrying three large pizza boxes in one hand while levitating 3 bags, 5 bottles of cherry coke, 5 bottles of sprite and 6 pint glasses into the room.

"Good evening, Evie, sweetie!" she said with a wider smile. "I see you've made yourself a cute little friend!" she commented, smiling at Ginny and giving her a cheeky wink, as she landed the pizzas on the dresser with the 3 bags. She opened the fridge and the cokes and sprite flew in before she closed it with the glasses landing on top.

"Good friends are hard to come by in the wizarding world!" Sally said as she patted Eva's head. "So try to keep a few. Life is harder in the magical world when you're muggle-born like me, or even half-blood like Evie, even if she is a little more well off than most. I got lucky when Tom gave me a job because my old man used to run a pub before he retired and I knew the way things worked. Just a word of advice girls, everything goes to the old families, and everyone else suffers for it, and annoying outdated traditions.

"So the point is, find a good few friends and stick by them, they'll do the same," she said with a smile. "I still have a few muggle-born friends who work in the muggle world that still keep in touch. Anyway; its just a piece of advice; especially for you Evie, starting Hogwarts for the first time will be hectic.

"Well, Would you girls like for me to bring up some plates for you to eat off, or are you okay with them as they are?" she asked.

"I think we'll be okay thanks Sally," Eva said giving her a quick hug.

"Well anything for our favourite guest," she replied as she headed for the door, blowing them a kiss each.

"Thanks Sally," she replied, giggling as she left, closing the door behind her.

Eva turned to Ginny, and grinned as she brought the food over to the bed placing it between them. The two girls leaned over and kissed briefly before boxes were opened.

"Well cutie lets dig in," giggled Eva as she handed Ginny her pizza.

"Where'd she get these?" the redhead asked opening her box, looking at her food with her mouth-watering.

"Oh. There's a whole nest of takeaways around the corner," she replied opening her chips. "Want some chips?" she offered. Ginny shook her head.

"What's a takeaway?" she asked as she bit into the juicy delicious pizza slice. "Wow, Eva… this is the best pizza I've ever had. It's freaking awesome."

Eva laughed as she ate a few chips. "A take away is a junk food place that makes deliveries to people's homes or you walk in to get food to take with you so you can eat and go about your business, or take home yourself like Sally does for me."

"So it's a muggle place?" she asked surprised. Eva nodded. "And Sally doesn't mind going for you?"

"Oh, of course not, you saw that. She's fun, always imparting knowledge about the unfairness of the wizarding world to muggle-born's, taking them, and leaving them completely unprepared for the reality of after school in the magical world. Plus she so fancies me, but because I'm only twelve she can only flirt and play around. If it was a guy, I so would have beaten him up," she said laughing. "Sally's really nice anyway, has a secret girlfriend who's married to some douche bag rich pureblood or something, older lady too. Sally said she's 30-something, I forgot, but Sally's only twenty four.

"Anyway," she continued, shrugging. "I pay them extra for her to go and tip her well. I found this great pizza place, and then around it were other places, and I guess I was really lucky to find such good takeaways. No offence to the Leaky Cauldron's cooking or anything. But their food doesn't have enough calories because of potions they use, and I need the calories to keep me going without eating absolute tons."

"But what will you do at Hogwarts?" she asked worriedly.

Eva smirked. "Fawkes said he'll show me how to get into the kitchens, and I'll be able to get the house elves to make me whatever I need. Well you and I more 'appropriate' food."

"Me?"

"Yeah…! I'll help you shift, and then you'll need the extra calories without the downer of getting fat too."

"I like the sound of that… junk food without any downsides."

They laughed together before they soon finished up their food and had some ice-cold coke that Ginny discovered she enjoyed, 'much better than pumpkin juice'. Then it was time for bed. Eva made sure to lock and sealed the door: to keep perverts away; or nosey parent.

"Hey. I have to go get my night clothes," complained Ginny as she watched in shock as Eva took off her wands and holsters placing them on her side cabinet.

"Oh. You walked into a weird shop too with some odd blonde lady who said she was Destiny?" asked Ginny as she also removed her wands. "I did wonder whether I was going nuts or something," she added as she dropped them and a tiny trunk on the bedside table next to her side of the bed.

Eva stared at them for a moment before grinning and pulled the other collar from her draw, and clipped it carefully on her girlfriend's neck, smirking smugly.

"Yeah…! This will keep filthy headmasters and incompetent teachers from raping your mind."

Ginny shivered at the thought, "and here," she touched Ginny's sleeve and shifted her clothes into a cute pair of red pyjamas with white fluffy clouds while hers shifted into black PJ's with little red bats, and their shoes disappeared leaving them bare foot.

Ginny smiled wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist, (girlfriend, she was so happy; she got who she always wanted, so the wrapping was different, it was what was inside that mattered to her, as long as she's cute too, she had some standards). Eva returned the smile, and wrapping her arms around Ginny's waist kissing her she slid her hands lower groping the red heads soft firm butt playfully giggling.

Ginny gasped as she felt Eva's hand squeezing her butt, "are you enjoying that?" she reprimanded playfully.

"Very much so," agreed Evangeline with a cheeky smile, she kissed her girlfriend's soft nose.

"Well. I'll have to try with yours," she retorted cheekily kissing Evangeline's small nose in return; her hands sliding down to Eva's bottom. "Nice, tight, and soft," she grinned as they slowly let each other go, and walked together towards the bed, crawling under the covers they curled up in each others arms contently.

Ginny let a huge grin crack her face in two as held on to her girl tightly. "T-thank you for saving me from the Chamber... I never really got a chance to really say thank you before with everything-.."

"It was something I shall never regret, and do again without a second thought," Eva interrupted laughingly as she tightened her grip possessively. "Plus, I'm The Saviour, so rescuing beautiful damsels in distress is in my job description"

"You'll always be My Hero," the redhead replied kissing Eva's neck enjoying that it made her squirm a little and giggle. They slowly entered a content silence as they drifted off into the land of wonderful dreams of each other.

Evangeline woke with a surprised, but very welcomed warm moist kiss on her lips. Opening her eyes she came face to face with Ginny as the red head's small body lay on top of her. She smiled as her lips moved, returning the kiss, eagerly. It felt incredible to have someone like Ginny all to herself, and she basked in feelings that she never had as Harry.

"Good morning," she whispered with a smile as Ginny laid her head on her chest content to snuggle, their legs entwined and Eva's arms around her, stroking her hair in comforting strokes.

"G-good m-morning, sweetie," yawned Ginny cutely in return. "So, um, what um, happened to? Well, it's been driving me crazy since I woke up, but you freaking killed your uncle! Then you faked your own death, which by the way was genius that you got away with it!" she asked in a desperate rush. She had wanted to ask the day before, but kept getting distracted.

"Oh, um," Eva sighed as she slowly and carefully told her what happened. Ginny just lay still listened until she stopped. "I really didn't think they would think I was dead - well I had hoped but, I guess things like on TV don't always happen and they let it drop or something. I just wanted to get away. And once I actually killed my ungrateful uncle, I think I knew Dumbledore or anyone in the wizarding world wouldn't care about the self-defence, and call me a muggle hater, and try to throw me in Azkaban!

"I have no real reason to trust the magical world. They treat me like the greatest thing since Merlin one moment, and then the greatest villain since Morgana the next. The worst thing is, when they've been proven wrong they don't apologise, but they just go back to things the way they were as if I had no right to an apology, but worse, I can see it, they would jump the bandwagon again and again!

"Dumbledore never gave a crap. I bet the only thing he even cares about is losing the wizarding world's saviour for when he secretly helps Voldemort return for whatever stupid plot he has up his sleeve that will get muggles, muggle-born's and half-bloods murdered and worse.

"That's why I need to crush the old man, but I have to play this smart. Killing him would only make a martyr. However, with Harry Potter's death comes an opportunity to completely obliterate his most important aspect: his reputation?

"Before I would have felt guilty, but now, nothing but anger; I hate that old bastard, and he ruined any chance Harry Potter had of having a proper future. The more I think about it the more it seems that things were placed in such a way that-."

"Well I don't think you should feel guilty at all," the redhead interrupted. "They got what they deserved, and now you're free, but what do you mean placed?"

"Well, Ron mainly, and possibly your mum," she replied quickly, shocking Ginny. "It seemed odd at the time that when we first met on that platform that your mother shouted out at a muggle train station that is always busy being packed with muggles right when I didn't have a clue where to find the platform entrance.

"I had been at the station looking for over an hour. I hadn't seen one muggle-born student use that entrance," she said while Ginny looked at her with wide eyes. "Then your family came along. Pure-bloods using the muggle entrance - did you always come through that way?"

Ginny shook her head thoughtfully. "Well, no… we usually used the floo-fire systems; there are loads that land us on the platform. I never thought about it before, but that was weird."

Eva nodded her head in agreement. "Then Molly Weasley who is a pureblood witch, and had been to Hogwarts for seven years herself, so she had taken the train a minimum times of fourteen when she went to Hogwarts, who has seven kids two of which had left school screams out what platform to Hogwarts?"

"Oh," Ginny said with wide eyes as that did sound like a set up.

"Next Ron, seriously, the more I think about it the more troubled I get," she continued thoughtfully. "I don't know why I never cared before but Ron is a bully. I've been bullied all of my life by my cousin, and my freaking relatives. I would have never been friends with him. I-I remember things that I just overlooked before. He used my name to pick on people, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even Gryffindors, and Slytherins."

Ginny had wide eyes with tears bubbling up. "You must have been under a spell, but because of your powers, you broke it!" she said quickly kissing Eva and lavishing her with affection that she was happy to accept, brushing Ginny's tears away.

"It's okay Ginny!" she replied with a smile, holding her girlfriend tightly. "Let's just change the subject, okay!

"Your family hadn't found out about Destiny have they?" she asked quickly as the thought came to her. "Because if they did Dumbledore will come along, likely trying to steal her gifts thinking he has a right and Destiny might get pissed, and who knows what would happen!"

"No, they don't have a clue!" she replied thankfully, "and I've been learning some really cool new spells. I've even managed this cool one called a patronus charm. It forms a silvery-white griffin to defend me from those horrible soul drinking monsters I heard some idiot thought would be ideal for protecting innocent kids," she announced proudly.

"I started learning it when I heard about the Dementors guarding the school too."

"When I thought y-you were dead. I thought I would have to take care of everyone to pay you back for saving my life," she said with a hitch in her throat as she snuggled to her girl as tight as she dared.

Eva giggled kissing her forehead. "Well now we'll both be able to make sure everyone's okay," she replied. "My patronus is the sky dragon, and she's pretty cool, but performing under dementor free conditions are easier that if the real thing was nearby."

"Yeah, I figured that one out," the redhead giggled. "You had the same thought as me. Those Dementors are disgusting creatures…" she trailed off and smirked up at her girlfriend. "So you blew up your relatives' home as Hermione?" she asked with a smirk and an eyebrow rose as she sat up on her girls lap, letting the covers fall back behind her.

"Um, yeah," Eva replied blushing sheepishly.

"You've looked at her naked haven't you?" she accused amusedly.

The creamy blonde haired shifter coughed nervously. "Well. It's different when being someone else, rather than who I am now. I still felt like me, and since I was a boy, I was curious, if that made sense. Well I also felt kind of like Hermione too, but it's hard to really explain," she defended herself.

Ginny giggled. "It must be refreshing being able to turn into whoever or whatever you like. I so can't wait to try it."

Eva shrugged. "I guess it is cool, but I like the way you look best," she agreed as she shifted. Ginny looked down startled to see she was looking at a green eyed version of herself. "I could be your twin sister?" she suggested, showing she still had Eva's super cute accent.

Ginny shook her head giggling. "That's too weird. You just look like me with green eyes."

"Aww...! I had even come up with a name," she moaned, pouting. Ginny laughed. It was funny hearing herself with a different accent.

"Okay. So what's my twin sisters' name?" asked Ginny, interested.

"Guinevere, of course... Gwen for short," she replied giggling smugly.

"You're weird, but it suits me, umm, you, I suppose," laughed Ginny. "Now shift. It's weird sitting on my fake-twin-sisters' lap."

Gwen grinned and shifted into Hermione. "Then how's this. Do your homework Ronald Weasley! You'll get into trouble if you don't and you're not copying off of me!" she glared disapprovingly at Ginny, her voice now Hermione's.

Ginny burst out laughing. "That's brilliant," she giggled. "Who else can you do?"

She grinned as she shifted into a large fox vixen with dark red fur and white under belly and chest, black tips to her ears and white tip to her fluffy red tail. The vixen slid out from under Ginny staring at her through ruby red eyes, looking smug.

"Awe," cried out Ginny, sitting up after falling backwards, and knocking the covers to the floor. "Aren't you a cutie?" she declared stroking her soft fur.

"Yep," the fox yelped happily jumping up onto Ginny licking her face.

Ginny giggled. "I can understand you," she said happily.

"That would be because you are both shifters. No creature's word will go unheard or not-understood by either of you," interrupted a male voice. Looking to the end of the bed they saw Fawkes sitting with Nifes. The fox shifted back to Eva wearing her black pyjamas with little red bats, kneeling next to Ginny.

"But Nightwing… Nighty hasn't ever spoken to me before," whined Eva sadly.

"Well you never asked," interrupted said owl landing on her shoulder.

Eva slapped her hands to her forehead. "Never asked? How was I supposed to know I can talk to animals?"

Nighty seemed to shrug as she flew back to her perch. "It's not my fault Fawkes never mentioned it till now, blame him," she retorted smugly as she hooted.

Eva turned to the scarlet and gold phoenix with a small glare before she sighed. "So Fawkes what can we do for you? You don't normally pop by just for a chat."

The bird nodded. "I've come bearing news of Albus' scheming," he sighed disapprovingly. "Now that he has no Harry Potter he's planning on having Neville Longbottom taking your place as hero. He plans on taking the boy on as apprentice."

"You're joking. Neville's not even very good at magic," replied Eva, amused. "And why didn't he ever offer me extra training?"

"I don't know. All I know is he's an idiot," he replied with a sigh. "Well I have to go and keep my eye on him," he said as he flamed away.

"Wow that's cool that you have a spy," Ginny said, impressed. "And who would ever suspect Fawkes?"

Eva shrugged with a soft chuckle. "Wanna get a shower and get dressed?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure," she agreed. They both hopped off the bed. "Did you mean together?"

Eva blushed. "Um; no. unless you want to?" she said nervously.

Ginny blushed too. "W-we shouldn't," she conceded. "You can shower first."

"Na you go first."

"No you first."

"No you first."

"No you; you are paying for the room."

"So, you're my girlfriend, and my guest, and guests go first; it's only polite."

"Humans!" interrupted Nifes, amused. "Ginevra just go and take your shower, Evangeline can wait."

Ginny sighed. "Okay, okay," she conceded defeat, kissed Eva's lips and proceeded into the bathroom before she stopping in the doorway. "Um, Eva...? My clothes are in my Hogwarts trunk and my mum has that. Um, do you have something I can borrow?"

"Oh, um, sure," her girlfriend agreed with a grin as she pulled out some items from her trunk and handed them over. "There. I'm even loaning you underwear, but they are brand-new," she said. "It was like really embarrassing buying them."

Ginny grinned, kissing Eva one last time. "Thank you," she said as she closed the bathroom door.

"Fawkes was correct," Nifes mused when Eva pulled some cold chow mien out of the fridge, sat on the bed and started eating.

"Correct about what?" she asked curiously.

The phoenix laughed. "You and Ginevra being destined to be together," she said honestly.

"Oh," she replied blushing. "D-do you really think so? I guess that whole only ever two of us thing was a bit of a clue."

Nifes nodded. "Yes young shifter. He said as soon as he saw you together. Two shifters down in the chamber, he knew. And yesterday when you met again I saw he was very correct."

Eva smiled about the news, after all phoenixes were supposed to know this sort of stuff or something like that. After all they were immortal, right, so had plenty of time to get wise.

It took about twenty minutes before Ginny exited the shower with a grin. She wore a black and white rippled skirt that hung halfway down her thighs, a black form fitting top and a thin black jacket. Ginny's feet were bare and her jacket left undone, and her hair neatly tied back.

"Wow, you look great," chimed Eva. "Soooo cute," she giggled smiling.

Ginny grinned shyly. "Thanks," she said with lightly pink cheeks. "Y-you can use the shower now."

"Cool," she said jumping off the bed bouncing over she captured Ginny's lips in hers before she slid into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Ginny sighed contently as she walked on autopilot to the bed, collapsing onto it.

Eva had just finished her shower; dried up and gotten dressed in some new clothes she liked. She wore a long black dress with a body hugging white corset interwoven into the dress and over her chest, and a black and crimson leather coat to her ankles with black boots.

She opened the bathroom door and walked out. "Wow Ginny, did you darken your hair, and it's shorter? I like it," she asked and complimented, as she checked the girl out. Her hair was more of a scarlet colour and hung to the bottom of her neck, short and flared out.

Ginny blushed as she checked out her hair in the mirror. "Thanks. I thought that now I could try something new," she said laughingly.

Eva laughed with her while Ginny wrapped her arms around Eva's waist and looked down at the mounds of her chest smiling. "I love this dress on you, Evie," she whispered as her lips gently kissed Eva's lips.

They laughed, their lips touching for a moment more. "So what shall we do?" asked Eva as they pulled apart and she started putting on her wands.

"Um, I don't know," replied her girlfriend thoughtfully as she grabbed her wands too. "Mum won't let me do much with Sirius Black on the loose."

"Hmm… I've read about him lots in the papers," Eva said frowning thoughtfully. "I'm not so sure it can be believed. It just doesn't add up. Plus he never even got a trial.

"I also did a bit of research on the Blacks. All of them were dark and supporters of the dark twat, except two, Sirius and his cousin Andromeda. Sirius was even in Gryffindor while the rest of his family were Slytherins and a very wealthy family too. One of those Slytherins actually married a muggle-born man. So she and Sirius weren't bad I suppose, and then out of nowhere Sirius Black is a traitor?

"It just doesn't add up. If he had a trial and was guilty he could have easily bought his way out, and if he had a trial and was innocent he would be free.

"I read that the bastard Malfoy had a trial and claimed to be under a curse called imperious, that controls others and unsurprisingly the ministers' bank account had an extra quarter of a million galleons after he was released. They didn't even use truth potion, and from what I found out the trail was more for show than anything, even Dumbledore voted to let him go."

Ginny gasped. "How did you even find that out?" she asked in shock.

Eva grinned evilly. "I'm a shifter remember, and I'm a curious shifter. If I cared right now I could get enough evidence against so many corrupt officials it could screw up the ministry. But that's a no go they would all come together to stop me, and to bull crap their way into the loving morons who want to believe their government looks out for them while damning my attack, and ignoring my evidence as fictitious no matter the proof to prove it.

"Minister Fudge is right on the top of the corruption list, always taking 'campaign' money from the Malfoy's among other, though at least most of them aren't doing so for the right to get away with being evil, but more selfish in their pursuits. It gives the bastard more power within the ministry, and then the ears of people with power to share, and favours get more favours making it a vicious circle of corruption that will only end when someone chooses to put a stop to it from the outside."

Ginny shook her head in disgust. "But you don't plan to let them get away with this! So you're going to play them all, and come along and invade, but doing it the sneaky way!"

Eva smirked, leaned in and kissed her nose. "Oh MY Ginevra," she whispered, causing Ginny to shiver in delight as her full name spoken in Eva's accent was… well explosive.

"We shall not let this go. For now we shall pretend ignorance, and come in, slowly, just an annoying buzz until they were the explosions and gun fire, by which time it would be too late. When the time comes, we may need to use some, blackmail, and or take people to civil court... or hostage, or outright-. However when their use is over we'll bitch slap them with the use of the papers. Well with the exception of the Prophet since they're ministry property."

"I didn't know that."

Eva smirked. "I'm a shifter. It's a ministry secret… secrets aren't safe from us. Dumbledore, Fudge, all of them will pay big. Though I still can't get my parents will. It has a powerful wizengamot seal that will destroy it if I try opening it, but with public pressure they wouldn't have a choice. However, you don't need to be a genius to know my parents' wishes were ignored."

Ginny nodded disgusted with the old man. "But what if Black was innocent? That one would be hard to prove, without…-." She trailed off nervously.

"Speaking with him first," agreed Eva frowning curiously. "He may have a way to prove his innocence, and proving that would damn Dumbledore further than ever! Sirius is probably going to Hogwarts for some reason, hence all the dementors they're stationing there, which in itself is more dangerous than the escaped 'killer'."

"Okay, but how will we find him?" asked Ginny curious and concerned.

"I-I don't know. Just hope we stumble across him before anyone else does?" She shrugged. "Well enough about our scheming. I have to go to the bank. I've been putting this off for too long."

Eva then took Ginny's hand and they both shifted into adults. Ginny became pretty petite 29 year old woman with creamy blonde hair tied back and green eyes wearing black business skirt suit with white blouse. And Eva turned into a handsome lean and muscular 31 year old man, about 6" with short brown hair gelled into a forward quiff with brown eyes wearing a black business suit with white shirt with the top few buttons open with long black heavy coat.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror surprised. "Why are we like this?" she asked startled by her new voice that would match Eva's.

"Um… I'm Nathan McDowell, Evangeline's father and you're… um…" he trailed off looking unsure, but his accent was slightly Americanised

"Elena McDowell? Eva's mother?" piped in the blonde helpfully.

"Yeah, that will work," he agreed with a grin. "We're archaeologists from rich families, and met on a muggle site," he said holding her hand he grabbed the room key and exited. They walked down into the pub without getting many looks and passed the Weasley's without a word since they didn't know them, and out into the entrance to the alley. Pulling a wand from his sleeve, Nathan opened the arch with a grin.

"I still can't believe this," laughed Elena. "I have boobs."

Nathan chuckled nervously. "I noticed."

They laughed together as they continued straight towards the bank barely paying any attention to those around them. However, 'Nathan' did notice just next to the Leaky Cauldron Pub that three large shops were empty and up for either lease or sale depending on the offer so stored that knowledge away for later use.

Soon they were walking into the bank and Nathan walked directly up to the nearest teller and went to tap his hand to gain goblin form and was surprised when the goblin moved his hand away glaring at him.

"Um… I would like to speak with someone in private please," he said nervously.

"Of course you would," the goblin replied rudely. "And please refrain from touching my kind; we won't be able to detect you if you do."

Nathan and Elena started, shocked. "Y-you know?" said Nathan smirking he moved fast and touched the goblins hand. "Now you won't," he chuckled when Elena did the same.

The goblin glared with a sigh. "Whatever," he said, "just follow me," he said hopping down from his seat and leading them through a set of doors into a nice long hallway, then into a large office with an older goblin sat behind his desk, and offered them a seat. "These two 'gods' have some business," he said rudely.

The goblin behind the desk narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "... 'Gods'...? Ah, shifters, and you foolishly let them touch you?" he accused with a growl.

"No. I was unsuspecting that he would try twice on me," the other scowled. "Humans are so unpredictable."

"Very well, you may leave," he said and his colleague immediately took his leave, closing the doors tight behind him. "My name is Goldbrick. What can I do for you both?"

Nathan slipped him his key. "I want all of that gold transferred to a new vault, under my name, Nathan McDowell, and my twelve year old daughters' name, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell. Though, I only need one key as of now.

"I want it untraceable, so no paperwork. Also this is to be kept completely confidential and I shall make it well worth your time as manager of my accounts."

Goldbrick eyed the key suspiciously. "But Mr. Potter is dead," he said blandly.

"Don't believe everything you're told, Mr. Goldbrick," replied Nathan, amused.

"Ah. I see," the goblin chuckled. "You decided you would be better off without all of the staring and Dumbledore messing with your life."

"Exactly," agreed Nathan with a nod of agreement. "My relatives are not the type of people a sane man would give custody of a magical kid."

"I completely understand, Mr… McDowell," Goldbrick nodded in approval. "Would you like all of your family assets and other vaults transferred as well?"

"Other vaults?" he asked, confused. "I'm afraid I have not been made aware of any other vaults or assets."

The goblin scowled but nodded, and a large file of parchment appeared on his desk as if he pulled it up from the wood while pulling his hands back.

"Let's see. The short list is; you have three family vaults. Hmm, you have the Potter vault, the Fay vault and the Black vault," he didn't miss the surprise at the last two but continued. Honestly he wouldn't have expected to have the boy aware of his heritage.

"You also have twelve houses around the world; three mansions, two castles, thousands of stocks in all sorts of muggle companies that bring in a sizeable income. Oh, you're lucky to have come in so soon, Mr. Dumbledore is at the moment attempting to take claim over your inheritance."

Nathan nodded unhappily. "Why do I have the Black vault? That is the same vault that should belong to Sirius Black, correct?"

The goblin nodded. "Yes it is. You're his heir hence you get control of his vault should he be unable to claim it."

Nathan's eyes widened. "Why do I get his money?"

"He is your godfather," he replied. "Since he has no children or any other living relatives that constitutes family you became his heir the moment your parents passed. I understand in the muggle world things aren't that simple, but the magical world is a wholly different and interesting place if you learn the system, most of which even I'll agree is dated and foolish with loopholes galore."

"Hmm, my godfather," he growled. "Dumbledore did this. Now I'm nearly one hundred percent sure he's innocent. Thank you this has been most illuminating."

The goblin nodded respectfully as the goblins had never been convinced that Sirius Black had actually committed any crime. It was just luck and lore that saved the Black fortunes from going to Malfoy's or worse and going to Dumbledore for him to get his grubby paws on it.

"How much in total do the three vaults amount too, in muggle currency as well please?"

"In total," he said looking over the ledger. "Just over seventy two billion pounds, works out at around eight and a half billion galleons, and that is not including the gems and other precious jewels the families have accumulated over the years. The Fay vault actually holds no money, but books and artefacts that could possibly be worth millions or more alone. As you will come to see, pureblood families tend to scrimp and save rather than wasting money, or even spending it on interesting things or helping others.

"Though, sometimes, maybe they'll find an investment that will make them power, political, or otherwise. They can be very greedy that even as a goblin I shake my head at such notions. Money comes second to us over family – without family who do we have to leave a legacy to?"

"Good point and I think I have a cunning plan," Nathan said quickly after only a moment to think. "I want it all transferred. As far as you and this bank are concerned Harry Potter is dead, and as per his will, which you offered him to make out his first year of school his money was dealt out to children's charities throughout the muggle world.

"That it's to help all those children that are beaten and abused by their relatives, make it known he didn't even know how much he was willing away upon his death because of... well, you get the drift. Make it clear that he hoped it would help other children whereas nothing and no one ever wanted to help him, and maybe it could save some lives.

"Make sure the papers print the story, and make it clear the Potter's will was wizengamot sealed and Albus Dumbledore left him with people that his deputy head Minerva McGonagall had watched and knew Harry would not be treated with love or kindness, but he ignored her. That he had so much power within the government and over the people that she could do nothing without him taking everything she had, especially her job as a teacher.

"I want you to set up a children's aid charity with a billion pounds to protect children worldwide, working with charities worldwide to make sure children see this money, and get help so that when they are adults they can have a good life. And make sure they know it came as the wish of an abused child. I want every muggle and magical paper around the world to be reporting this for weeks, months, even years! I want Dumbledore's name to be mud with the magical world and muggle world!"

The goblin and Elena stared at him in a state of semi-shock. "You're willing to give away all of that money just to begin the destruction of Dumbledore?" asked Goldbrick shaking his head clear with a look of awe and wonderment.

"Partially," he agreed. "The other part is because those kids need it more than me."

"I am honoured, sir," he replied with a grin. "It shall be front page news tomorrow. What else can I do for you, Mr. McDowell?"

"I have a business opportunity your bank will be interested in," he chuckled. "I have a map with the précised location of several famous and 'undiscovered' areas with full blueprints of their treasure vaults.

"I'm willing to give the bank ten percent of the findings; the rest goes into my children's foundation. However, anything of scientific or historic worth goes to either a muggle museum or magical, under conditions that they spend the 'cost' of the items on school field-trips to visit them. And then everything of magical power, I want catalogued and placed within my new vault. I want Harry Potter to get credit for everything and anything that lets say is discussable about the discoveries as per his continued wishes.

"Liquidate all of my properties, anything of value, sentimental or otherwise is to be taken out and placed in my vault, and paid for as if they were liquidated, and add all of those funds to the foundation. Also I need a home, somewhere within Ireland, in the country would be nice, perfectly warded-to-the-max, and to include all of the muggle and magical conveniences people like us could need and then some.

"Fawkes!" he called and the scarlet bird flamed in carrying the maps and dropped them for the goblin. Nathan didn't know how he knew to bring them but was grateful it would all wrap up father like that; he needed to make good ground with the goblins, because if they invest in him, make money with him, they will be loyal and powerful partners. "Thanks, Fawkes." The bird then landed on Elena's shoulder, standing proudly.

"That's Dumbledore's familiar," the goblin commented as he looked over the maps.

"Or our spy," laughed Nathan, amused as he handed the goblin information to show that he was trusting them, so they would trust in return and a healthy business relationship would form, and that was what they needed for Eva's plans to work. It was just a good thing the plans were so flexible, and could easily change if the need arose.

Goldbrick chuckled. "Well, these are very impressive. Ten percent seems more than reasonable considering what you are doing with the rest. Yes, some of these places we have been searching for for a very long time; thank you."

"Don't worry about it; it's all in my plan to gain power, and politics is by far the hardest and least useful area to do that," he answered and the goblin nodded, as he knew that goblins were limited to what they could do, so Nathan was in a roundabout way telling him that he could do things for them. "I trust as my new manager you'll make sure that if anyone undesirable were to try alerting the wrong people about our business dealings that might be a little more questionable, legally – that they would... disappear never to be heard from again while bearing in mind, if they potentially have important information, maybe holding them for a while, and handing them over to us would be prudent."

Goldbrick nodded in respect and admiration of Nathan's request as he saw him as a very lucrative business, and playing right could help his people a lot more than siding with Dumbledore and his stupidity ever did, considering the old human was a lying backstabber who never tried to get them recognised to sit on the wizengamot to have their say.

He could read between the subtle lines like all goblins, it was natural, and this man didn't promise to try anything for them; he might as well have came out and said it would be a done deal. Working with the McDowell's was going to be an interesting adventure, yes, very interesting. He would have to speak to the elders of Gringotts afterwards, as finally they had met a human would didn't say 'try' but said 'yes', 'no more lies to use goblins as cannon-fodder'. He couldn't quite remember ever meeting a mage who could be so cunning, and truly dangerous.

"Of course, sir," he agreed with a nod, after a few moments of thought. "So a dungeon and cell set up for your new home would be appropriate... just in case?" he asked while Nathan nodded. He liked the idea of that; his client was a thinker, not a person who rushed in head or arse first unless necessary.

"Now, on to other business I think, as I need a cover, or should I say, starting venture that will keep eyes away from other ventures for a while… hmm… I've decided to call it Firefly."

The goblin began writing quickly as Nathan spoke. He could feel some interesting ventures about to cross his lap, and he would be sure to follow through with everything. If it angered pureblood wizards; all the better in his opinion.

"I saw three buildings next to the Leaky Cauldron that are for sale… buy them for me," he said smirking. "I want a modern… muggle design used, and it magically expanded inside to the max, all three buildings turned into one containing a restaurant, pub, and hotel of the highest standard.

"I want everything set up, and running as soon as possible." The goblin nodded his head. "I want it clean, fresh, and perfectly family friendly, so no smoking inside. I want you to hire the staff, waitresses, waiters, bartenders, receptionists etc. I also want it primarily staffed by muggle-born's, half-bloods, and throw in some blood traitors too."

Again the goblin nodded his agreement as he thought about it. "But sir, putting it… The Firefly right next to the Cauldron will lose it business…!"

Nathan just shook his head in amusement. "I want you to under-price the Cauldron in everything, and not only that but have a nicer, spotless clear atmosphere even if it costs us money. I want to own the Leaky Cauldron and if running at a loss, or just breaking even is what it takes to take the muggle main entrance then it's a small price to pay. Take the Cauldron as soon as you can as I have a plan for that cesspool."

The goblin laughed as he got over his surprise. "I admire your underhandedness sir," he replied respectfully.

"In addition," Nathan continued. "I want you to start buying out as much of Knockturn Alley as you can, starting with those closest to Diagon and working your way down."

"Yes sir," the goblin replied as he wondered what Nathan wanted to build in their place, and the amusement it would garner to see the look on people's faces when one person owned the whole alley would be priceless; he could certainly admire a man who would waste money for a good cause, just to get what he wanted. Then the Potter Children's Foundation could grow into its own, and become something special in the muggle would too.

"If you have too…!" Nathan scrambled for words. "Well, sometimes such… filthy people may need other means of persuasion too… shall we say get out of the way. Sometimes they're so fixated on the past that they forget they need money, and accidents do happen, especially to pureblood mongrels that won't get out of my way."

"So a little short of killing them…?"

"Exactly…!" he agreed smugly. "But if their accident is fatal, as long as they deserved to end that way, no big deal!"

"N-Nathan…!" Elena suddenly reprimanded.

He smiled at her, rolling his eyes. "Just think about it… everyone complains about that cesspool yet no developer has ever just bought the place out and made a difference. I was down there once yet saw no law. It's lawless because the ministry doesn't care. They like it that way. Its apart of their history and tradition. It's full of murderers among other things that always get away with their crimes! Because their crimes are against muggles or poor witches and wizards who don't have protection! Crap like Dumbledore think that because the victim 'forgets' that the crime ever happened that it didn't, but it still did! It's time we start putting a stop to it, anyway possible, no more second chances."

"Elena, if proper development gets underway," he shrugged. "The law have no choice but to start doing their jobs or else I'll have no choice but to start my own security organisation to do the job for them, for me. To protect the people of my new district..."

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before a small smirk lined her lips. "You don't expect them to start patrolling the alley even after it's been fixed up do you?"

"No…! Well not without me paying them too at least, but I would rather pay people I can trust. If people were paid enough they wouldn't need to skim some from innocent shop keepers for 'protection', or take back alley hand outs to look the other way. The Law Enforcement Department is hugely underfunded while the Department for Magical Sports is way over funded, then let's not talk about the Minister's office."

"Underhanded Mr. McDowell," the goblin commented with pride. "It shall be a pleasure working with you… and your daughter in these matters."

"I thank you sir," he replied. "And I look forward to seeing The Firefly up and running, but it shall be my 'daughter' you'll be working with from after this meeting as she is the owner of this company. How about a proper company name…? How does, _Fairytale_ , sound…?"

The goblin smirked with a wide toothy grin showing off his sharp teeth as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Fairytale…?" Elena asked in surprise, looking confused. "W-why that?"

Nathan smirked smugly. "Because the world we live in is like one messed up fairy tale, it seems to fit quite… ironically… as this Fairytale plans on messing with their messed up little world, and maybe we can finally give it that fairy tale quality it was always lacking," he laughed.

Elena's eyes widened in surprise and awe as she actually realised what it symbolised. It symbolised the fantasy, and story book quality that the magical world had come to represent, trying to show itself to muggle-born's as Cinderella or Peter Pan when it wasn't happy and sweet like that, and it took too long for them to find out, but Fairytale could bring back the magic that children felt in their hearts to the disillusioned adults they had or would become.

"In this world," she spoke while smiling. "In this world we'll make our own happy ending!"

Nathan laughed and nodded in agreement as they finished with their meeting.

 _It had been several blasted and horrid days for Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and head of the Wizengamot. The next day was the first of September and the students would be arriving, and he was too busy avoiding hexed letters and howlers to get much done in preparation._

 _Somehow Harry had paid him back, even in death for leaving him with those blasted muggles. How was he supposed to know that those blasted people were really that bad to him? He thought that Harry just didn't get along with them because he was too different, being a mage around mortals. The magical world didn't have child abuse – well it did but it was kept so well hidden that it was nearly an urban legend, but now Harry's death had set off a can of worms even through the magical world._

 _He found himself grounding his teeth, as even his teachers weren't speaking with him – with the exception of Hagrid, Severus, and Minerva. Even though he knew that both Minerva and Hagrid blamed him. He was sure Hagrid only kept on speaking terms out of some kind of loyalty because of the opportunities he had given him after he was expelled, and Albus just prayed that it would never dawn on the friendly giant that he did barely anything considering how much power he had, even fifty years ago._

 _Minerva was only speaking to him because she had too as deputy headmistress, but that didn't mean she had to be civil as she regretted that she also left Harry without ever checking up on him. It was also Albus who brushed aside the schools own medi-witch's concerns with Harry's health. She had reported that he had malnutrition and 'mysterious' scars that were more mysterious than the one everyone knew of on his forehead._

 _He had brushed aside all of the warning signs of abuse, even the most obvious, when Harry practically pleaded to stay at Hogwarts and never go back that first year at Hogwarts. He had just brushed it off with a smile, and didn't even look into the boys memories to see the truth for himself, and maybe he was subconsciously afraid that he had reason to be concerned and didn't know how to deal with that._

 _Then Severus didn't care that his arch-enemies son was dead. In fact, the greasy – teacher had seemed happy that Harry was gone. Albus had thought about just firing the man for being so callous and spiteful. Harry's death was becoming his downfall. His idiocy involving the boy would cost him the support of others, and now he had to deal with dementors, and even though he was against them being near the school, and it was Minister Fudge insisting on them, it would lose him more loyal friends._

 _Harry had done in death what no one else had ever been able to do, be it by accident, and begin crushing his reputation, and cutting down his power, and even told the magical world that his parents will was sealed by him and that he gave the boy to people who were 'NOT' approved guardians. And almost as bad the boy had a will that gave everything to children's charities, and liquidated his properties. Some muggle charities with the help of this new Potter Foundation the goblins set up on Harry's behalf even built the boy a memorial. They had discovered his body had been destroyed in the explosive fire. It was so the children he would be helping could pay their respects and gratitude that he would help save them whereas no one saved him._

 _He had seen pictures on the front page of every muggle newspaper around the UK, and knew that it was reported worldwide, so he knew other magical communities would be seeing him as dirt too. It was even reported in all magic papers and magazines worldwide after a few days of nothing, and it likely took the goblins to clue them in._

 _It was a huge and beautiful monument in the yard of a huge ground's where they were renovating a huge building into a children's care centre: the 'Harry Potter' child protection orphanage in his honour._

 _The memorial wad surrounded by beautifully crafted benches, donated by a master carpenter along with a huge play park for the children to enjoy. It had a beautiful pond surrounding the mass of marble, with a waterfall running down all sides._

 _Hundreds of reefs were floating on the water nearly completely hiding the pond, and he had never seen so many bouquets of flowers as they surrounded the pond, and cards and letters to the boy, to read from heaven from other children as local schools had taken trips especially to pay their respect and give him their cards and flowers as his donations would also go to help small struggling schools keep afloat and become Academies under the Foundation._

 _Then Sirius Black was on the loose. If the truth about that was proven, Albus doubted very much that he would be headmaster of Hogwarts any longer. People would lose faith in the administration of the school. He dreaded to think about what would happen to the school if all of the admin, board of governors and the ministry were barred from Hogwarts affairs. The school had money that hadn't been used for anything more than scholarships, and he didn't know how much the school had, but unless the school could make money rather than running even or at a loss it wouldn't be able to self sustain for more than five to ten years at the most._

 _Then the parents and other 'people' would claim he was unfit to take care of children, or himself, and he could even now lose his place on the wizengamot for abusing his power and sealing the Potter's will. Well, he supposed that the worst that could happen would be that he would get sent to a retirement home, which thinking about it sometimes felt like a good idea; he had even gotten broacher's for magical world and even muggle retirement homes._

 _Though, absolute worst case was that he might end up with a small stint in jail. He was definitely going to hell for his scheming. He would be okay with that though. Facing Lily's wrath in heaven would be a lot worse. That woman could have taken his place as most 'powerful' of the light if she had survived. She was a truly terrifyingly powerful witch, which proved that muggle-born's' had power if only they got up, stopped listening to pureblood propaganda and used it like she did._

 _Albus Dumbledore had gone from most loved wizard in the world, or at least the UK, to most hated, in the world, and yes, he meant world that time, in just one day. Then it got worse, because of one article, which spread as other reporters began their snooping. It had even dropped Sirius Black off of the front page when the reporters were not subtly trying to question Sirius's guilt and incarceration._

 _He was so screwed as the kids might say. He had to somehow redeem himself. Neville's grandmother had even turned down his offer to tutor the lad because of what happened to Harry. Not that he thought Neville was all that good at magic, which was why he offered the training he refused to, give Harry._

 _Albus sighed in exhaustion and looked over at Fawkes. He was started – the bird seemed to have something akin to amusement shining in his eyes for a brief moment. Blinking several times Albus looked back at his familiar to discover it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He sighed again. Maybe he was just a nutty old man?_

 _Sighing tiredly he thought back to a recent meeting he had with the wizengamot, after some more talks about Harry Potter and Sirius Black they brought up the subject of Fairytale. He was baffled that he had missed this very new company and blamed it on more important things. Though, the meeting did enlighten him to the new project being built next to the Leaky Cauldron. The Firefly: pub, restaurant, and hotel._

 _It seemed to him that most of the wizengamot seem to think the place would be a passing fad… something new, and that some wizards and witches would probably have a quick look out of curiosity before heading to the Leaky Cauldron for their lunch and or drink._

 _However, after receiving a new newspaper free of charge the next morning: The Mystic Frontier newspaper: a paper seemingly ran and owned by Fairytale (free now while it was small and in the beta stages, but soon to cost the same as the Daily Prophet come September the first, and even he had made a subscription), and seeing the huge ads for Firefly he had to disagree with the wizengamot._

 _Although the wizarding people might not like change they did like a bargain like any normal human being, and with their opening prices… well even he would go there for a drink and some lunch. It honestly sounded like a nice place. It would be a hotel, restaurant and bar, which sounded quite nice as he liked choice, and before his only choice had been the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon, or the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade unless he wanted to stay in his brothers cesspool of a bar._

 _The meeting had not been very nice about Fairytale, though he had to admit it was mainly the Minister and his supporters as nobody else, himself included seemed to care that much, (well he had his own problems right now)._

 _In fact, several people tried to change the subject but it was brought up again and again. It seemed several people didn't trust a little change, (or they were afraid they would be ran out of business or lose money in some investment), or believe in healthy competition as the place would be putting the Cauldron through the ringer._

 _Though, in all honesty Albus knew that Tom, the landlord of the Cauldron could not possibly hope to compete with an actual company that might actually be starting a chain like with some muggle places he had heard of. However, he shrugged that off as he didn't actually care as it wasn't his problem, and he had important things of his own to worry about._

 _However, he had to admire the Mystic Frontier newspaper as its puzzles were so much more challenging when compared with The Daily Prophets, and its comic strips so much more entertaining. At least they were something nice to take his mind off his woes, even if it was for only a short while until something new knocked him down a few more levels._

 _Also, he noticed that the journalism in the Frontier seemed a lot more impartial to the Prophets. The Frontier was actually a refreshing change of pace and seemed to cover everything from the league quidditch matches, to celebrity gossip, to real headline news, even if the headline news was mostly muggle related. At least it was more interesting and worthwhile compared to a lot of the drivel that the Prophet came up with on slow days._

It was the first of September, and it was a nice bright day on Platform 9 and ¾'s. Evangeline and Ginevra heaved their normal trunks into the empty compartment at the back of the train, and slid them under their seats, trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake the greying brown haired man sleeping on the seat opposite.

Ginny wore a white summer dress that hung below her knees with trainers and a thin black jacket with white lining that Eva let her keep since it suited her best. Eva was wearing a red summer dress with thin straps over her shoulders that hung above her knees with black half-inch heeled half boots. She wore black baggy sleeves attached by cords around her biceps, and hanging down to her wrists, and slightly over her small hands, and a wide black leather belt around her waist, slanted to her right hip with pockets and pouches around the sides.

They sat opposite the man, next to each other. Eva sat by the window, and Ginny took her right hand in her left; they interlocked their fingers with their hands resting on Ginny's lap as they sat back. Ginny's main wand was up her left sleeve while her special wand was up her right. Eva's main wand was in the sheaf on the back of her belt, handle facing to the right for easy withdrawal while her special wand was in the holster hidden up her right sleeve.

Throughout the last week of the holidays, the two girlfriends had both studied everything as hard as they could; concentrating mostly on occlumency and the patronus charm for obvious reasons. They were quite confident in their abilities in these areas, but they still wore their collars for the time being, partially because they were a part of their outfits.

"So who do you think he is?" whispered Ginny curiously pointing out the strange man sleeping soundly opposite them. He must have been on the train for a while, but then it was supposed to get in at nine, so he had plenty of time to fall asleep as the train wouldn't leave until eleven on the dot. "I've never heard of an adult other than the drivers and snack lady being on the train before."

"Um... Professor R. J. Lupin," replied Eva with a huge grin just as the train bumped forward and their journey to school began. They had been running late, but for Weasley's that wasn't unusual, or they could have gotten to the train half an hour before because that was when Eva and Ginny had finished getting ready.

Ginny stared at her in shock. "How'd you know that? Are you psychic or something?"

"No," she replied while stifling a laugh. "It says it on his suitcase," she disagreed, pointing to the battered case next to him, held together with string, sitting under the window.

"Oh," she giggled. "I didn't notice; his case looks to be in ruins, a museum piece maybe," she added causing them both to laugh.

"Right you are Gin," agreed Eva mischievously. She placed her free hand on the case and shifted it without thought. The light from her fingertips pulsed, and spread out, around the case, morphing it into a beautiful brand new black plastic shelled case with his name engraved by the handle on a gold coloured plaque in black.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked her amused girlfriend as she sat back admiring her handiwork.

Ginny smirked. "Do you think he'll mind us shifting his clothes too?" she asked eagerly as she gave his battered clothes a look of disgust. Her family was poor too, but that didn't mean they had to wear rags, but then she did have a wealthy girlfriend who annoyingly wanted to damn her pride and buy her lots of things.

"Yeah, I think that's going too far," she playfully reprimanded just as the door slid open. They looked over and saw Ronald scowling and Hermione looking as polite and nice as Eva remembered her, but she was still too opinionated on books being 'the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth'. And that was not mentioning her behaviour when it came to authority figures.

Hermione was about to speak when Ronald beat her to it. "You two get out! We need this compartment!" he demanded heatedly.

Ginny and Eva glared. "No," replied Ginny angrily. "Hermione can come and share _'OUR'_ compartment but you can get lost, Ronald for speaking to us like that! Who do you think you are?! Malfoy!?" the red haired girl demanded.

"I'll tell mum about this!" he yelled just as a spell flung him from the compartment and another pulled Hermione in and a third and forth closed and sealed the door.

"I told him before about not knocking," said Eva happily with a wand in her right-hand. She slid it back into her belt before sitting back. She had let go of Ginny's hand to draw her wand and quickly reclaimed it.

"Take a seat Hermione," she said as they ignored Ron as he was banging on the compartment door, and yelling something that was muffled and likely many insults. Hermione sat opposite though not too close to the new teacher as she eyed him nervously.

"I'm surprised Ronald didn't wake Professor Lupin," Eva said sighing and shaking her head in disapproval.

"How did you do that?" asked the bushy haired girl suddenly. "With your wand…? You just used some really advanced magic that shouldn't be taught till fourth year and without speaking, like the banishing charm, summoning charm, and locking charm."

Eva shrugged. "Just practised.. who said we can't teach ourselves useful spells in our free time? Anyway, I didn't summon, I used a locomotion charm, and the locking charm is quite simple, and banishing… well it helps when you're angry, but banishing and summoning aren't all that difficult once you've got the hang of them, anyway."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I guess, but you're only a second year and you're pulling off advanced spells like they're easy."

"They are easy once you've mastered, or got them down, or whatever. Then with plenty of overkill practice they become like second nature," supplied Eva with a grin, rolling her eyes as if that should be obvious.

"Oh. That makes sense I suppose. I like to practice lots too. I guess I'll have to try some more advance stuff. You're probably going to be top of your classes then," she nodded in approval.

"Maybe," conceded Eva. "But my spells are mainly flashy and spells useful in a fight or something, so I can defend myself and cause as many problems for some horrid criminal as I can."

"Hey…! Check this out," interrupted Ginny pointing to the door. Ronald had gone and Malfoy and his goons were trying to open the door with little success.

The three girls laughed at him. It took him about ten minutes before he realised he couldn't open it, and didn't know the right unlocking spell to even try overpowering and overriding Eva's magic before he stalked off with his minions.

"I can't believe how long it took him to get lost," Ginny concluded after he had finally gone.

"Yeah, what a pleb," giggled Eva.

They soon settled down for some games, keeping quiet but still surprised the teacher didn't wake up, even when the snack lady stopped by and Eva bought them all some snacks to share.

"We've only got about half an hour before we get there," commented Hermione. "We should…" she trailed off in confusion as the train lunged screeching its brakes almost causing them to go flying from their seats.

"What's going on," asked Ginny a little panicked. She held onto Eva's hand tighter.

"Why is it getting so cold," asked Eva worriedly as the train finally halted, she stared at the windows as the condensation froze over. Then the lamps blew out, pouring them into darkness. "Crap. I wish I could see in the dark."

"Cats and dogs can," commented Ginny helpfully.

"Some primates can too," added Hermione trying to keep the conversation nice. "And most birds."

"D-dementors are boarding the train aren't they," gulped Ginny worriedly.

"Yes," both Hermione and Eva replied nervously.

Eva then stood letting Ginny's hand go as she took some shallow breaths to gain her nerve. "But- Eva, where are you going?" the redhead asked.

"I-I'm going to blast my patronus down the train before it's too cold to think straight," she replied, pulling her wand from her belt. "This is stupid. The ministry bastards are risking all of our lives," she growled angrily.

Ginny stood with her, pulling a wand from up her left sleeve. "Okay then. Let's get rid of the horrid things together!" she declared proudly while Eva nodded.

"Ginny, Eva, you shouldn't," whined Hermione, worried.

"Don't worry Hermione. We've been practising," said Ginny reassuringly as Eva opened the door and the two stepped out, not noticing the teacher step out after them still looking sleepy.

Ginny and Eva raised their wands as they saw the foul creatures gliding closer through the train, and they could hear the whimpers of other kids, some even crying. The cold deepened through skin, muscle, blood, and bones, rattling through the soul, but they both stood fast and wouldn't back down because they had to protect themselves and everybody else.

"I have a new happy memory, Gin," said Eva with a cheeky grin.

"So do I," Ginny agreed smiling at her affectionately.

"When I met you!" they shouted in unison.

Their eyes hardened as they looked back at the dark creatures. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they screamed.

The professor watched from behind with his wand ready, but he was rightfully startled as two explosions of silver light roared out from their wands, ripping through the train, cracking and smashing windows, glass exploded, lights that had flickered out because of the cold blazed back to life, flickering in the dark, lighting faces of awe and horror in flashes like lightning reflecting the silvery beasts in their eyes as the glows of power passed them by.

The creamy blonde haired girl's was in the form of a serpent-like dragon with two sets of eyes and huge head containing row upon row of sharp teeth. It seemed impossible that it would have fit on the train it was so huge. It had four huge silver wings that sliced through wood and glass with huge clawed feet and hands, even with its wings folded as it charged. It tore down the corridor roaring its eternal fury with clawed hands and feet tearing at the floor.

Next to it an equally sized silvery imperial griffin, with the huge eagle head and strong beak and lion's body. It screeched its fury, roaring as it charged at the soul feeding daemons with flapping feathery silver wings that buckled and crushed the wood either side of it.

The dementors scattered in pain and panic as some were hit by the light alone, burning their spectre-flesh. Some were being smashed around by the two angry and powerful patroni, fleeing the train, trying their hardest to get free, screaming in panic, their cries almost begging. The dragon caught one in its mighty maw and sliced it into a whaling cry of multicoloured pyreflies.

Lupin almost gasped as many more were torn apart because they were too slow to escape when the last Dementor was trapped in a corner and the two patroni encircled it and literally ripped it to pieces between them, and it burst into ashes, dark grey-green and multicoloured energy erupted from it with screams and wails of torment, soaring around the train like the colours from before had with the dark light, disappearing through the walls and ceiling along with the sound slowly dying out.

The mighty beast gave one final roar that shook the ground before they finally faded away leaving their two summoners exhausted and breathing heavily while they stood with their mouths hanging wide open and in shock as the lamps finally flickered back into a fully on state.

"Well I can see you two girls will be interesting students," said Lupin chuckling as other students stared out-of their cabins at them in shock.

The girls shook off the shock of what happened, returning their wands to their holsters and smiled as the train began moving again.

"Well, we practised really hard," commented Ginny sheepishly.

"Or we're just that freaking awesome!" Eva suggested with a wide grin.

"Yes. I don't doubt that," he agreed with a kind smile and an amused chuckle. "Well shall we head back in," he gestured the cabin that Hermione sat in gawking at them. "We're gathering quite an audience."

The two girls nodded and the three entered the compartment, closing the door and reclaiming their seats. "How'd you destroy it?" Hermione suddenly blurted out eager for knowledge. "What were those screams? What came out of them?" she begged hurriedly.

Lupin held up his hand for her to quieten. "Country to popular belief a dementor can be destroyed by a patronus. However, it takes masses of power, which is why they all started freaking out and panicking to escape them. What those screams and the coloured lights were… maybe you could tell me?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "S-souls being s-set free...? That's terrible."

Lupin nodded in understanding. "Yes, it is. However, those souls are now free to pass over to the other side."

"Wow and we did that?" whispered Ginny, shocked.

"Yes," nodded Lupin. "You also seem to have caused a lot of property damage," he said, chuckling as the train started moving again and he used his wand to repair the glass in their compartment windows that had been shattered. "It is lucky that we have magical powers or the ministry would have to pay to repair the train for allowing those monsters onboard," he said before he spotted his case. "Um, w-what's this?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh, um... I'm a mistress of transfiguration," shrugged Eva lying with a huge grin. "Oh, by the way, I'm Evangeline A.K. McDowell, but just call me Eva, and this is Ginny Weasley, my best friend, and Hermione Granger."

"Well it's nice to meet you all," he smiled. "Did you lock the transfiguration? I was always useless at locking spells. Though, I'm not that great at transfiguration either. However I make a good defence teacher."

"Um, well yeah, the spells locked," agreed Eva hiding her confusion as she hadn't heard of locking spells before. "It will last forever. I just thought you might lose all your stuff in the state it was in."

"Well thank you," Lupin replied with an embarrassed blush.

"No worries Professor," she giggled. "So, why did those dementors attack the train?"

Lupin chuckled, amused with her. "I don't believe that was an attack. That was more likely the ministry searching for a lost prisoner."

"Well they're idiots," said Ginny angrily. "How dare they think our safety is so unimportant as to send foul soul devouring monsters?"

Lupin nodded in understanding. "Yes I quite agree. Give most people a choice between facing a convict or dementor they'll take the former."

"Yeah," she agreed, not very amused as she subconsciously took her girlfriends hand. "And they made the train cold and dark," she shivered at the memory. "If I was part kitty it wouldn't have been that bad and they have those things around the school."

"Oh. I could make you part kitty," giggled Eva amusedly as they had something's to show off, and what better opportunity. "I'll give you the tail and ears; it'll make you look super cute."

Ginny snickered. "Only if you give yourself, um… foxy ears and tail," she giggled remembering how cute she was as a vixen.

"You're on," she grinned evilly. "Well we need to get our robes on anyway," she smirked inwardly as she and Ginny dug in their trunks, pulled out their robes and sped off to the nearest toilet.

"You don't really think they'll be able to transfigure tails, and ears do you?" asked Hermione worriedly as she dug out her uniform.

Lupin chuckled. "Um… I'm not too sure, err, um… its possible," he nodded. "I heard once it was kind of a fashion trend before my days to add a tail or ears. But animal transfiguration is near impossible to lock so it only lasted maybe a day or so and they got bored of doing it every day and the fashion ended.

"However with their power I wouldn't be surprised if they could lock it. But still they won't have the animals' senses or anything… well I don't think they will."

Hermione shook her head, amused, wondering whether Eva really was good enough at transfiguration. She laughed at the thought as she left the compartment to go and change.

Hermione arrived back to the compartment in her uniform and started as she only saw Lupin sitting there.

"They're not back yet?" she asked, speaking her surprise as she took a seat.

Lupin shook his head. "No," he agreed with a frown. "Maybe they did try transfiguring themselves and went wrong?"

"Or..." Eva interrupted in an amused voice from the doorway. "I could have done a perfect job because I'm super awesome!"

Hermione and Lupin looked over, startled as both wore their black school robes undone over their clothes, however, what startled them were their ears. Ginny's cat ears were long, and fairly wide with dark black fur with little dark red tufts on the end. They poked through her short dark red hair at the sides to the top of her head. Eva's fox ears were slightly wider and higher up, creamy blonde furred with dark black tips.

They grinned as they removed their robes, dropping them to the seat, revealing their tails seemingly sticking out of their dresses. Ginny's tail was long and a fairly thin dark black cats' tail with specs of dark red throughout, swishing around playfully behind her. Eva's long and fluffy creamy blonde fox tail had a dark black tip, also swishing around gently behind her.

"So what do you think?" asked Ginny grinned in amusement

"Whoa," smiled Lupin, amused. "You really are good. Do your ears work fully?" he asked curiously. He had a funny feeling they did, no matter how improbable it might seem.

Eva nodded. "Yeah, so no using a dog whistle around me," she giggled as she and Ginny pulled their robes back on, and hopped down onto their seats together.

"Why haven't you both got your full uniforms on?" Hermione reprimanded, but none of them seemed to be listening to that as Lupin continued speaking.

"You should be carefully Miss. McDowell, or you'll have the other girls after you to do the same for them," he said jokingly.

Eva shrugged. "Then they'll have to learn how for themselves," she smirked knowingly. "Unless you mean you want a fuzzy tail and ears?"

"No no," he shook his head laughing.

"You might get into trouble about this," Hermione interrupted worriedly.

Eva and Ginny gave each other amused knowing looks before Ginny spoke up questioningly. "We won't get into trouble will we, Professor?" she asked, her ears playing the part and folding down sadly.

"Don't worry sweetie," cooed Eva wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and the kitty witch melted into the embrace.

"Well I don't think there's any rules against it," said Lupin a bit nervous at how comfortable the girls were holding each other. "Though, I have no doubt you're both going to get lots of weird looks?" he said as the train finally started slowing down.

"That's okay," said Ginny brightening. "They'll just be jealous looks!" The two girls giggled.

Hermione was still quite shocked as she looked at the kitty witch and foxy witch. They seemed so comfortable and happy together. She had to wonder though. There was something going on, and she wanted confirmation.

It seemed like they were a couple to her. However, this was the wizarding world and gay couples were rare to non-existent, let alone two pure-bloods – well one pureblood and a half-blood. Most mage didn't even realise that they had a choice, and even if they did most families would not allow that and demand for their child to marry someone of the opposite sex, just for a child to carry on the family bloodline.

Though, she was almost sure that using magic two girls could probably have a child together. Though with boys she was not sure how that would happen.

She sighed confused as the train had stopped, and followed the other two girls off the train. They were both holding hands with fingers interlocked, and for a moment, Hermione felt jealous that they were that close and she was alone.

Evangeline, Ginevra, and Hermione climbed into a weird white carriage pulled along by large black horse things with wings. They seemed to have their skin stretched over their skeleton without having any muscles. Though, Eva could see them, she had to wonder why the other two gave her a weird look when she mentioned them.

"They're called thestrals," a girl with dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes commented. She was already in the carriage. She had an airy sense about her and looked lost while knowing where she was. She was wearing a blue summer dress with sandals and her blue and black Hogwarts robe was left open in the heat of the early evening as the sun was setting.

"They can only be seen by those who have seen and accepted death," she commented whimsically not bothered whether they believed her or not while Hermione sat next to her and Eva and Ginny sat opposite.

"But I read thestrals are bad omens," Hermione interrupted as the carriage started moving, looking worried. Eva grimaced as she could see that it would not end well with Hermione coming out to be certain that thestrals were bad, just because ignorant people wrote that they were in some popular book, which was likely more fantasy than fact because people in the magical world would prefer to label something as bad rather than the more complicated truth, which saw the rest of the colours in the rainbow.

The blonde girl just shook her head. "They are not," she disagreed, and she was surprisingly forceful with her adamants and her eyes cleared to shine through a glimpse of her intelligence for a moment, and they went cold, just for a brief flash, darkening before returning to normal. "Only foolish people who wish to blame something for their own incompetence will believe such nonsense!"

Hermione however shook her head. "No… it's written in a book that they bring misfortune," she disagreed heatedly.

"I doubt that the writer of that book had a clue Hermione," Eva suddenly interrupted as she could see why the blonde would react the way she did, likely having to deal with fools on a regular basis. "People tend to blame everything around them for their troubles other than themselves, probably because of the death thing, and the fact they look like they should be pulling the devils carriages, but I say they're pretty cool!"

"But the book…" she tried defending.

Eva sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's just a freaking book Hermione; it means absolutely nothing in the real world. If a book said that all pet bunnies were flesh eating monsters just waiting for you to turn around so they can skin you would you believe them?"

"Well of course not, that's just stupid," she replied. "But this was in a proper, legitimate textbook…" she trailed off as Eva was no longer listening and turned to the other blonde with a strained grin as even as Harry she had gotten frustrated at Hermione for believing everything she read just because it was the 'popular' book, or written by somebody famous or important – that didn't automatically mean the authors were clever.

"I'm Evangeline A.K. McDowell," she introduced herself taking the blonde girls hand and surprisingly kissing the back of her fingers, which caused her cheeks to light up, but she smiled rather than pulling away, "but you can call me Eva," she added as she let her hand go and felt amused that Hermione had lost her track of thought, blushing and looking away for a moment.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she introduced herself as the carriage started trudging up towards the castle.

"This is my… best friend Ginny Weasley," Eva added as she introduced Ginny, and Ginny grinned, amused as she took Luna's hand and instead of shaking, kissed the back of her hand before letting go, and Luna looked positively delighted with the attention. "Oh, and this is Hermione Granger," she said Hermione's name with noticeably less enthusiasm as she calmed down from getting annoyed at the girl who saw reason, but couldn't be reasoned with because she saw other people's reason as long as it was written, or from older and therefore 'wiser' people.

Luna gave them both polite nods and a small smile with pink cheeks for Ginny before turning her attention to Eva with her eyes clearing slightly in more delight, or more importantly upon seeing the fox ears, and foxtail she could see to Eva's side moving of its own accord.

"Where would I get some cute accessories like them?" she asked with a hopeful smile, her light blue eyes taking on a faraway look, surprisingly the expression made the girl seem cute rather than just airheaded, even though they could tell she was likely one of the smartest and imaginative girls at school.

"You can't just get them-," Hermione began to say when her eyes widened and nearly popped out of her head as Eva pulled off the ears that were attached to a near invisible chameleon like headband.

"Do you like them?" she asked hopefully.

Luna nodded while Hermione stared with her mouth wide open. "They are quite interesting. I'm guessing they use some animation magic so they look so real."

Eva nodded with a smirk. "I have some more sets if you want one? Their retail price will be about between twelve and fifteen sickles, but I like you so I'll give you a free one."

"Wow, thank you very much," she answered smiling brightly as Eva nodded.

"Sure, I have some different ones in my trunk," she agreed while laughing with Ginny, mainly at Hermione's expression. "What kind do you want?" she asked as she saw Hermione's dumbfounded expression widen.

"D-do you have a white wolf?" she asked hopefully.

Eva just nodded. "Yep, I think it will look awesome on you babes-!"

"-Wait a minute!" Hermione interrupted in annoyance. "Those things aren't even real… you lied to us."

Eva rolled her eyes laughing. "I never actually said they were real, you just assumed that a second year was capable of that level of transfiguration. Hmm... or would it even be transfiguration? I suppose it is since we still use a wand, it couldn't be considered transmutation because even locked it can be undone as if it never happened I suppose, not to mention that even locked spells can run their course eventually running out of magic."

"W-well… …" Hermione stuttered at a loss for words, and blushing brightly, but her eyes narrowed in suspicion as Eva put her arm around Ginny and pulled her into a hug where Ginny wrapped her arms around Eva's waist snuggling. She thought the hand kissing thing with Luna was just to make fun at first but she was almost certain.

"I'll get you your ears and tail for you tomorrow Luna, unless we're in the same house, then I can give it to you later," said Eva winking at the other blonde.

"Talking about houses," Ginny suddenly spoke up. "I'm thinking about moving rooms to the spare second year girls dorm in Gryffindor by myself, as its overcrowded in Gryffindor, and it isn't like I made any friends last year with everything that was going on."

"I'm in the second Ravenclaw room all to myself because there were extra first years, last year," Luna spoke shrugging. "I don't mind. It just means that the other second year girls have less chance to bully me," she added nonchalant.

Eva frowned with a look of annoyance. "Don't you worry Luna, this year will be different. I won't let those no-talent hacks get away with bullying my friend!"

"Y-you… really mean we're friends?" she asked, hopeful.

Eva and Ginny both grinned. "Of course you are Luna…" Ginny agreed kindly. "You'll be hanging out with us from now on."

"Yeah," nodded Eva smirking. "We'll be the reject clique," she said laughing, which caused Ginny to laugh and Luna to smile brighter.

"Hey check this out!" Ginny suddenly interrupted as the carriage was just passing through the school gates. The dementors that were guarding the main gates were shooting off in different directions as fast as they could. They went whiling in fear, which caused more and more to flee from the fences and their stations, shooting off into the chilled sky.

"Wow, I think they're afraid of those patroni," Luna said with a smile. "I saw them. They were so powerful and beautiful. Patroni aren't normally known for causing physical damage to things, let alone destroying those monsters and setting those poor souls free. That was your magic wasn't it, Eva, Ginny?" she asked, but it was placed as more of a statement of fact rather than a question as she looked at them with her amazing eyes.

"Yep!" they both chimed with pride. They looked to each other with smirks as it seemed nearly certain that they weren't the only students with some hidden 'talent'.

"Now look at those filthy daemons," said Ginny smugly. "No more souls for them to devour with us around to chase them off or kill them. They're too afraid we might hunt them down now, and off the lot of them."

"Well they should flee from us," Eva agreed with a dark smirk. "Those things are filth in need of extermination!"

"Eva...! Ginny…!" Hermione reprimanded. "They have every right to survive, just as much as people do!" she said as if she understood anything.

Eva looked at her coldly. It just hit her. It was a bout of anger as she thought Hermione's words over. Those monsters had been used for centuries to imprison men, women, and children, and then after having to suffer the torture in jail while human those things got to devour the soul, torturing them for the rest of the dementors existence. That wasn't right at all. It was filthy, and cruel beyond anything the world had to offer, and that was humans, helping the monsters.

"Fuck off do they!" She hissed out suddenly as she thought about it more. She startled the bushy haired girl and actually for the first time made her feel a sliver of fear. "Those things suck out people's souls and you defend them? They spend their existence causing the suffering of criminals, some of who could be rehabilitated! You're one of those people who would scream about killing your enemy being wrong and then torture them for the rest of their lives in Azkaban!

"Then you try to claim that thestrals are bad news, bad omens when they're just like any normal magical animal? How do people like you sleep at night is what I have to wonder? You think you're better than the criminal that you've captured, forgetting the torture you are responsible for putting them under. Why do you think any criminal would beg for anywhere, or any punishment but Azkaban!?

"Then what about the one who is sentenced to death? They have their soul sucked out of them so that they're tortured for hundreds, thousands, millions of years? Tortured until the end of the universe, or further...?!"

Eva looked away from the girl in disgust as she couldn't hold it back. She hoped that maybe with a slight reality check that perhaps Hermione would open her eyes. Ginny glared at Hermione, not knowing her as well as Eva, she did know she was supposed to be smart. She quickly turned her loving attention back to her girlfriend. She knew that Eva had thought a lot over the holidays, and felt that her parents may have survived if they thought for themselves and actually fought back. If the dark had feared death from the 'light', then perhaps they would have not had so many supporters, and Harry would have grown up in a loving family with his parents alive.

The ride was quiet for the next few moments before Hermione foolishly spoke, "I don't see where you get off saying we should dirty our souls. Dementors aren't bad omens, we can see them…!"

She trailed off as Eva had moved almost too fast to notice and grabbed her by her robes causing her to squeal in fright as she was yanked from her seat till her face was up close to Eva's. The creamy blonde haired girl's forest green eyes were like sheets of ice.

"Muggles can't!" she retorted, causing Hermione to shiver. "And never can, but even muggles can see thestrals...?" she looked to Luna as she wasn't sure but she nodded, so she continued. "You are a selfish little bitch…!" she hissed into the older girls face quietly. "Do you not hear yourself Hermione, listening to fools who don't have a bloody clue… where I get off…?

"Well perhaps I have a right as I've lost nearly all of my family to Voldemort's bullshit yet I would rather slaughter the whole lot of them, rather than torture them for the rest of their miserable pathetic lives, because I am not like them, nor like you, seeing them suffer for a short while before ending their lives is all the satisfaction I'll ever need.

"So, little girl, don't talk about bull-shit your tiny little mind can't comprehend, because there is no bastard book about the real world, so grow up and get a life."

Eva stood as she threw Hermione back into her seat where she shook in terror as Eva flung the carriage door open and leaped out into the drizzle as the sun had finally set and it had started raining, likely because of the dementors swarming away from their potential slayers. Eva was thankful that moments later the carriage came to a stop outside the Hogwarts Entrance Hall, and Ginny joined her. She smiled at her girlfriend and took her hand.

Luna had cautiously joined them but was comforted as the creamy blonde gave her an amused smile, taking her hand in her free one, and led them into the schools entrance. Luna enjoyed holding her knew friends hand as it made her feel comforted that her new friends really did want to be friends with her and weren't going to make fun of her, even though she could see passed her own insecurities easily enough they were still there, but she knew neither of her new friends would betray her trust and heart.

Eva took satisfaction in the fact that Hermione had wisely chosen to not join them. She just… how the hell could Harry have ever been close friends with her? She didn't know and she was Harry! The stuff she came out with was ridiculous, like a book could display people's feelings, and convey morels as if using a daemon-spectre to hurt someone was any less like doing it yourself.

"Miss. Weasley," McGonagall interrupted the second and third year girls as most of the other second and third year girls had conveyed around Eva, Ginny and Luna looking at the accessories two of the three wore, "and Miss...!?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she eyed Eva.

"McDowell, Evangeline A.K. McDowell," she filled in the gap with a small impish smile.

"Well what have you done?" she demanded pointing out their ears and tails, looking annoyed with them and trying not to scowl.

Eva and Ginny rolled their eyes in amusement before pulling off the ear headbands. "They're just headbands Professor," Ginny told her smiling, "and the tails are just belts."

" _Wow, they're so cute!"_

" _Where do you think they got them?"_

" _I want some too!"_

The girls close by were admiring the girls' accessories and squealing in delight, as the girls put their headbands back on, and some older girls were craning to get a better look. They all made plans to ask where they could get some, and by Christmas a load of girls would have them down on their Christmas list.

McGonagall rolled her eyes with a sigh, "very well, Miss. Weasley, Miss. Lovegood go on ahead, but Miss. McDowell, I need you to wait here to be sorted with the first years."

Ginny and Luna said a quick bye and good luck before hurrying into the Great Hall together. Ginny kept getting weird looks, (though from most girls the looks were admiring her accessories) as she split from Luna and found an empty seat down the Gryffindor table as the rest of the school was piling in with her, hoping for a fast sorting so they could get dinner as stomachs growled.

She waited, ignoring strange stares from teachers and students alike. Ginny held back her smirk when she saw Dumbledore looking like crap and miserable. It was so great when a plan was simple like Eva's was, because they tended to go so much smoother, and looking at how tormented Dumbledore looked it seemed many of the simple revenge schemes were working nicely to ruin him.

She smiled as she saw Professor Lupin and he smiled back, amused, and still unaware that the ears and tail was just a fashion accessory. When everyone was seated Dumbledore stood and the hall slowly silenced.

"Well, first today, we have a new second year student who was homeschooled as she and her parents had been moving from place to place," the old man said. Ginny and Eva expected him not to even mention Harry Potter's death because he would want to downplay people and lessen reaction at school at least. "So I hope you all welcome Miss. Evangeline McDowell first," he said. She entered the Great Hall on cue, and looked a little nervous with all eyes solely on her. She walked in down the centre between the tables with her ear headband twitching.

Eva found Professor Flitwick smiling with the sorting hat and three-legged stool. "Sit down Miss. and try the hat on," he squeaked out excitedly as he didn't get to do the sorting much.

Eva grinned and sat on the stool, took the hat and plonked it on her head. "Be in your bonnet McDowell… err Potter," the hat sighed as if life had to squeeze lemon juice over him.

"So Missy you want to go back into Gryffindor or do you want to have a new house? Ravenclaw maybe...? Or Slytherin even, huh? Pulling off what you have is a Slytherin thing I would think? I did once say you could have been great in Slytherin."

"You said I would do well in Slytherin," she corrected, amused as the hat almost laughed.

"Yes," the hat agreed. "And I stand by what I said before, but now, yes, I will use the word great!"

"I will be awesome wherever I go Mr. Hat!" she retorted confidently.

The hat laughed out within their private conversation. "I will not ever doubt that Saviour of Hope!" it replied before answering the question she hadn't yet asked. "It is what the school calls you; the ancient magic throughout this castle and its land. When you vanquished Voldemort you saved a dying hope. Children had given in to depression, and a few had sunk low enough to take their own lives, muggle-born's especially, but no matter that it seemed likely and accident, with Voldemort's destruction, whether it is permanent or not, brought hope back to the school, and you became its saviour, the Saviour of Hope, but where to put you this time?"

Eva smiled a little and sent out a private thank you within her mind to the magic of the school for thinking of Harry as something different to what the rest of the magical world had before she replied, and changed from the depressing subject back to the matters at hand; her sorting.

"Where do you think I would do best this time? Don't shout it just tell me?" she asked, quickly as her sorting was taking a bit longer than normal and she could hear hungry students getting restless.

"Hmm, okay, you would do well in either Gryffindor or Slytherin… but… Ravenclaw could help you be great with the way you can adapt and alter your mind, making yourself smarter."

"Oh, um… well… I don't care if you shove me in Hufflepuff," she said after a few moments of though, internally shrugging as she couldn't think of one without choosing based on what colour went best with her hair or eyes or something.

"Hmm…" the hat mumbled in thought before Eva felt the equivalent of a mental shrug.

"HUFFLEPUFF…!"

Eva started as she heard the hat and frowned. "Err, why?" she asked the hat quickly sounding baffled, not that she cared.

"A truly cunning witch would go there," the hat said as it was pulled from her head.

She frowned in thought as she made her way to the applauding Hufflepuff table and chose a seat as a smirk aligned her lips as she realised the hat was correct. Anyone knowing how Slytherins were represented would never choose to be in that house. Hufflepuffs were the least assuming, and therefore, you wouldn't see it coming until it was too late, no matter how incredible she would become, arrogant idiots would always be arrogant idiots, stereotyping, even when they were proved wrong.

Eva looked to see Ginny staring at her in surprise from the Gryffindor table, as the first years were led in and winked secretly at her in amusement. Ginny grinned back and shrugged her shoulders and returning the wink as the proper sorting got underway.

It was later that evening, and Eva frowned in semi-annoyance as she entered her dorm room, but it seemed that it wasn't just Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girl second years that were over-crowded but Hufflepuff too, and she was the only one who wanted to move out. She had never liked big crowds when she was Harry, and still didn't as Eva.

She sighed as she closed the door behind herself; at least she had more space. Well, she thought she would have, but she was startled as she saw Luna staring at her surprised too from the other side of the room. It was odd. The room they were in had five doors. The one she entered through was yellow with the Hufflepuff badger crest on it with a huge yellow themed four-poster bed next to it with her trunk at the end and a desk next to it with chair.

However, Luna stood next to a blue door with blue styled bed and bedding with the Ravenclaw crest on the door. Then, the wall next to Luna's was decked out with a crimson bed and bedding with Gryffindor crest on the door, and the wall next to that was green with the whole Slytherin thing going on.

The fifth door had a nice elegant plaque with 'Bathroom' written across it. The carpet was fluffy and comfortable looking in a neutral cream colour while the walls were painted white. The room had windows which all faced the lake somehow from different angles and positions that shouldn't have been possible in that one room no matter how large it was. The windows faced out, planted nicely above each of the desks, and were huge and airy; open a touch to let in the breeze.

Eva looked to Luna, and the other blonde shrugged in as much confusion before they started as the Gryffindor door opened and a scowling Ginny Weasley entered slamming the door behind her in annoyance. Ginny looked up to see Eva and almost threw herself across the room into her welcoming arms, holding on tight.

"Damn, I never knew Hermione could be that arrogant!" she complained in frustration as she pulled back and didn't care that Luna saw as they kissed softly for a moment. "She was just giving me this darn awful lecture about how you're wrong and that killing is bad, and that you're probably going to be evil because she doesn't see that using dementors is just as bad, worse even than doing the deeds in person. I swear if that girl talks smack about you again, the unfeeling cow, I'm going to smack her teeth down her throat, the uppity little bookworm bitch!"

"Whoa, calm down sweetie," Eva answered in a soothing voice. "You should not be-little yourself by listening to her pathetic views about stuff that has never affected her. Someday, hopefully she will understand, but unfortunately, understanding in a practical way and surviving will probably break her; she isn't strong enough to survive with her full mental capacities the way she is."

Ginny sighed in content as Eva kissed her forehead lovingly before she looked around and finally realised what was odd about the scene. Her eyes drank in everything, from the beds, the five doors, and the Luna Lovegood that was with them.

"W-where are we?" she asked pulling back from Eva. "Oh… I get it, just dump the extras in the same magical space-time warping room together," she sighed in annoyance as Eva giggled and then looked at her girlfriend before grinning widely. "Well, at least we're together," she said kissing Eva sweetly before pulling back, startled, not by Luna; she didn't mind Luna watching as she could already tell their new friend would be very loyal to them no matter what.

However, the Slytherin door was yanked open and an unfamiliar thin, and small regal, royal looking girl stalked in scowling deeper than Ginny was. The girl was quite cute with long straight light blonde hair hanging down to her butt, tied back with a silver clip at the base of her neck, and clipped from her icy blue eyes that right then looked as if they could sink a ship or two. She was dressed neatly in her Slytherin uniform which was likely custom made with some richer materials, and likely lacking clothes underneath as most pure-bloods, mostly Slytherins, boys and girls wore robes like a dress.

"WHY THE HECK, DO I HAVE TO BE SURROUNDED BY MORONS!" she screamed in anger as she slammed her door closed. She had a highly posh voice and accent that even Eva's didn't have any of that royal snooty quality. Her normally pale cheeks flamed bright red, and there was a light yellow glow in her eyes. "And I had always thought my older sister had brains, but no, she goes around sniffing up that pug bitches arse, ugh, I hate the Parkinson's…!

"And she thinks I'm going to follow Pansy's sister around. I don't give a damn whether they're richer than up and supposedly more powerful, and they can supposedly help the family out, or whatever connections they have! And I certainly want nothing to do with that Malfoy prick, Pansy and her sister is always sniffing around! That jerk is bad news for anyone with half a brain! The ignorant-arrogant-racist-murderer-wanabee scumbag loser, hating just to be 'cool', and that's not mentioning he's brainless too-boot. And that's just the short list of his reasonless idiocy-!"

It was then she looked up from her little rant. Her cheeks paled at first before streaking red as she took in the other three occupants. She looked from one girl to the next before her eyes travelled over the four beds in the room before she groaned as if the world was out to get her, and right then the other girls would all agree that it was.

"Oh, freaking great," she complained. "I get rid of those freaking morons and what do I get instead? A blood-traitor, a nut-bar of a blood-traitor, and a useless Hufflepuff…!"

"That's useless Hufflepuff half-blood-blood-traitor!" Eva corrected while holding off her laugh as the blonde was absolutely amusing.

"Oh, and a comedian too," she retorted rolling her eyes.

"Her names Astoria Greengrass," Ginny spoke glaring at the Slytherin girl, "and this is Eva…!"

"Whatever," the Slytherin girl said rolling her eyes again as she stifled a yawn. "I don't care; it isn't like we're going to be friends or anything!"

"Why not…?" Eva asked startling all three girls, and they looked to her quickly. "I mean sure you're probably evil an all, but just you ask Hermione Granger, she'll tell you that I'm heading down evil-Vile because I believe it would be so much nicer to slaughter terrorists like the Death Eaters over torturing them in Azkaban prison with an army of soul eating daemons."

Astoria surprisingly snorted in amusement. "Then the uppity little mud-blood has been cheating to get such good grades. Heck, I would be happy to have my bloody head torn off over spending the rest of my life in that place. Those dementors are awful, and I was barely near them before they fled the patroni on the train. The two girls I heard that summoned them must be powerful; I wouldn't mind finding out…" She trailed off groaning as she looked at both Eva and Ginny's smug smirks.

"Oh great, it was you two," she complained with a tired sigh. "It's just my luck, stuck sharing a room with a powerful Gryffindor witch. I'll probably wake up bald tomorrow."

"I'm not going to attack you in the night Astoria," Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "I'm not an idiot like my brother Ron," she said in annoyance. "I don't see why we can't at least be friendly while sharing our room and the bathroom. I doubt you're as evil as most Gryffindors or you would want me to believe," she said with a small grin.

Astoria actually let a small smile line her lips. "Okay, I suppose you're not as bad as I thought."

"Then it's a deal, in this room there are NO houses, just us girls," Eva suggested to three identical nods of agreement. "What happens in our room stays in our room, and if we get comfortable enough for Astoria to actually be our friend outside of the room in the future then all the better."

"The last part ain't likely, but I'll agree to the rest," Astoria said nodding along with Ginny and Luna.

"Okay, well, good night angel's tomorrow begins your first assignment!" Eva said snickering as they looked at her blankly. "Never mind girls," she said shaking her head as she easily slid out of her clothes until she was only wearing a black tee shirt she slipped on from her trunk, and pair of black panties she had been wearing under her dress. It would take some getting used to, having to dress and undress again, now she and Ginny had room mates they couldn't use their gifts all the time.

She shrugged that thought away as it didn't really matter much as she climbed into her bed and snuggled under the covers only for Ginny to have removed her clothes, wearing white panties and tee, and snuggled into her arms moments later. Eva giggled with Ginny as they cuddled contently; warm and happy to be together as they thought they would have to wait until Christmas, or June to get to sleep in the same bed again.

"Are you supposed to be sharing a bed?" Astoria demanded while looking, and feeling confused as they looked so cosy together.

"We can do what we like," said Eva. "You and Luna can join us if you want."

"No thank you," the Slytherin girl said hotly almost pausing to think about it.

"What about you Luna?" asked Ginny as she looked the other blonde over as she had stripped to her underwear.

"T-that's a kind offer but I wouldn't want to intrude on your first night here together, maybe some other time," she replied smiling at her two new friends as she climbed into her bed at the same time Astoria claimed her own, mumbling about silly girls.

Eva and Ginny looked at each other and smiled as one of the other girls turned out the lights before they kissed each other's lips, deeply with tongue, and snuggling tighter as they finally drifted off into the world of dreams.

Evangeline frowned in frustration as she had misplaced her girlfriend. However, thinking about it she and Ginevra were heading back to their dorm so maybe she was not paying enough attention and had just gotten lost. She had only been a Hufflepuff for a day so far, and the first day of school had been very boring. She had been through it all before so she already knew she would be top of the class without even trying too hard, to start with at least.

She sighed in annoyance wondering how she even ended up – well upstairs; she was certain a few minutes before she was going down stairs. The Hufflepuff common room was in the basement of the castle after all, so she figured heading down would get her closer to her destination. She did not have any reason to be upstairs, but then maybe she could do a little exploring while she was there. She had never actually been in this part of the school before so it could be interesting.

It looked like nobody had cleaned this part of the school in a few years. The wood was covered in dust and spider webs. It was somewhat creepy, dark, and damp and if she didn't feel as confident in her cursing power she might have run away, but now she had gotten curious. This school should be considered a historic monument or something like that, so why don't these idiots treat it better? If it belonged to her it would have been awesomeness personified in its comfort, cleanliness, and modern conveniences.

She sighed and rolled her forest coloured eyes as she looked around poking her head in disused rooms with broken desks and chairs dumped in them, and busted blackboards and other broken things that someone threw out and didn't think to fix and recycle. You would think that with magic they would not have to be so wasteful.

Eva just shook those thoughts away as she finally opened a huge room with shelves full of dusty stuff she might like to take for herself, so she entered without a second thought. She looked around and found some really old looking books and all sorts of other stuff that might have been hidden away for centuries by hoarders. The books she had gotten from Destiny's Shop were nothing like some of these so she pulled off her school backpack and stole some that sounded like they would be entertaining, or contain some fun spells for later examination and use.

It paid to be smart and have a magically bigger on the inside backpack. She did wonder why space-time-dimension-altering-magic wasn't more restricted as it sounded Heller dangerous to her, just saying it like that sounded like they should categorise spells on danger, power, and use rather than light or dark (good or evil). She made a mental note to find someone boring enough, yet smart enough to choose letters for each type of magic or something.

It was only common sense to use the bag since she had it anyway, and she hadn't heard of any magic like it going wrong before, when you had to carry around so many heavy books it was a must have. It even had lightening charms. She noticed that quite a few of the books were on super-questionable magic (A and S rank magic she was sure, after they were properly catalogued), but she didn't much care about that right then as they would be cool to learn.

If she had to fight morons and whatever, it was best to know how to fight like them and what magic they might use and how to reverse them too. It was all good reading too so she would be happy looking through the books, and maybe take a few ganders and add letters herself while reading and learning the spells. She continued looking around at some mouldy old clothes that held no interest until she came across a dusty cloak that called out to her.

She was surprised as she used her wand to get rid of the dust that it wasn't mouldy or ripped like she would expect. It really reminded her of her Invisibility Cloak in that she could feel something while touching it. However, unlike her other cloak that felt soft like water, this one felt like nothing, like touching the air.

It was a soft black cotton-silk combination in appearance. It was long, and when she put it on, over her shoulders it hung to her ankles where it has a tattered effect at the end like a bats wings. It had dark, blackened platinum fastenings, a high black collar that folded around her neck, and a pointed hood. However, when she finished fastening it on with her uniform she was startled, and her eyes widened in awe and shock.

It spread out like bat wings, stiff, but rather than flapping it glided her off her feet. It surprisingly felt similar to a broom, but not quite – it was the same, but different. She took a deep breath to stop from panicking before her small black half-boots touched down and the cloak dropped back to hug her body and she grinned.

"Wow, this cloak is awesome," she said giggling as she started hunting for more cool stuff someone had foolishly hidden away in the room of cool stuff for her to rob, name pending.

She really couldn't find anything else but junk and was about to leave when she spotted a small nondescript black wooden box on a low shelf near the back shoved in a corner on a high shelf. She used her new cloak to fly up to the right level and pulled it down to the ground as she felt some tiny sparks of power coming from it.

Eva set it on the ground and knelt in front of it looking it over in confusion, as she couldn't see how it opened, but it had a really mouldy looking, and very old piece of parchment pinned to the top. She pulled it off, looked over the old cursive script, and read it aloud.

"I warn you fair-child, do not tempt fate, and do not open this box for within is a Menace Servant…" she read it over several times but realised that the rest of the warning had worn away.

She shrugged as she started fiddling with the box and cried out in triumph as the lid popped off and something rattled and fell out. She placed the box and lid down before looking down at this odd 'white' flesh coloured doll with green hair down to the bottom of her neck, and long ear like antenna things where her ears should have been.

Eva picked it up and almost dropped it in surprise. It felt soft and flesh-like. It even had tiny breasts that felt so real. It was a little dirty and took a few moments to de-dust. She was really quite a pretty doll with all of the joints being the only things about her that looked remotely artificial. It was certainly around the same size as a fairy, maybe a little bigger and looked like it should have been one of those string puppets, marionette things only without the string.

It had a dirty card attached by some rotting string around its right wrist. "So your names, Chachazero," she said as she read the 'hi my name is…' on one side of the tag before looking on the other side to see some Latin words before the dolls name. "OK, so that must be a spell… I suppose it won't hurt to see what you do," she said forgetting about the warning.

She cleared her throat for a moment before taking a deep breath and saying the spell. "Adspiro vita, Chachazero!" she said hopefully. She frowned as she shook the little doll but nothing had happened, and she had half expected some big display of magic, but nothing, that wasn't nice, and certainly not cool, so she dropped the doll to the floor and groaned.

"Ouch… hey, what's the big idea dropping me on my head!"

Eva looked down in surprise to see the little doll sitting up on her tiny little butt while rubbing her little head and glare pouting her little green eyes up at her. She couldn't believe her eyes, it now looked and felt so alive, and poking her she was no longer cold but warm.

"Hey, don't poke me," the small cute voice of the doll complained as her cheeks lit a little as she looked down at herself. "Hey, where's my clothes Master?" she asked looking around for them before looking up at one of the shelves with a little mahogany doll clothe-chest a few shelves high. "There they are Master, that's my clothes-chest…" she said as she stood up with her little antenna ear things twitching at the joints.

However, when Chachazero started jumping up and down trying to reach her clothes-chest Eva couldn't help but burst out laughing, which earned her the evil eye as she reached out and pulled the chest down and placed it before the little doll.

"There's no need to laugh Master," she said as she opened her trunk and started digging through some clothes. "I've been sleeping for ages, I'm still a little weak on my feet, but you're pretty powerful so I'm starting to feel better," she said as she pulled out some white panties before slipping them on before finding a blue dress and slipping it on over her head and with Eva's help did it up at the back. She then pulled on some little blue shoes and a white headband before pulling off the tag on her arm and lobbing it away.

"So… Chachazero, what are you…?" Eva asked after the little doll girl was finally dressed and had locked up her clothes-chest.

"I'm Chachazero, Master," she answered with a wicked smile. "You woke me up so I'll hang with you and stuff and if you need me to I'll do all of your evil bidding!" she said happily drifting off into thought of all of the evil she might do. Then somehow, she pulled a huge black sword out of nowhere and looked quite menacing. It had the whole army knife sword cross breed look and should have been too big and heavy for her to lift, but it was bigger than she was, and she looked like she wasn't even struggling. It would be considered overkill for Eva to carry a sword (to the doll), giant knife (to Eva) like that.

Eva smiled a little, as it was quite the amusing sight. "I umm… don't think I need any evil bidding being… well bided right now, but I'll be sure to call on you if I have an enemy I need cutting."

"Right, Master," she agreed as she placed the sword out of sight behind her back (somehow) and when she brought her hands back it was gone. Eva just sighed, and wrote it off to her being a magical doll and wondered whether she shouldn't have woken her before shrugging. She could be useful after all, who would suspect a cute little talking doll of being evil? A part from everyone in the world, especially those who enjoy horror films, or books, or games,

"OK, Chachazero, just, umm… at least try to pretend not to be evil," she replied with a smile as she placed the dolls chest into her backpack on her back and picked the doll up and sat her on her right shoulder.

"Oh, okay, I understand, I'll try," she replied as they headed to the exit and out into the hall. It had gotten darker so she was quick in moving in what she hoped was the correct direction to her common room. "We don't want everyone thinking we're up to bad stuff," she said before they started passing some reprimanding paintings.

"I wouldn't trust those people in the pictures if I were you," the doll whispered into her ear. "I bet they're all connected to spy on people. This is still a school, right?" she asked and continued at Eva's nod. "They always used the paintings to spy on the students…" she trailed off to silence as Professor McGonagall rounded a corner.

"Miss. McDowell, what are you doing here, the Headmaster sent me from the staff meeting?" she demanded eyeing her in suspicion. However, she didn't mention how or why the Headmaster would know she was there.

"Oh, sorry Professor," she said sheepishly. "I, umm… kind of got lost after I was with Ginny half walking with her to her common room so I started looking around before I realised it was getting late and tried looking for the way to the Hufflepuff common room."

She sighed while shaking her head. "There's always one…" she muttered to herself more than Eva. "You're almost back in the Entrance Hall; just carry on down this hall and through the doors at the end and you'll be back in the Entrance Hall. I trust you know the way from there?"

"Yes, ma'am," she agreed nodding as she quickly rushed off waving. However, McGonagall was startled as she watched the smiling little doll turn and wave happily to her too as they hurried away. She sighed. The kids sometimes had some really weird toys, but at least that one was just a cute little doll, she shuddered at the memory of others, and would come to someday wish for the terror of the others when she realised how wrong she was about Eva's doll.

Eva and Chachazero were soon underground heading through the basement. "Why would my Master be a Hufflepuff; they're useless!" the doll whined as they came to the entrance to the common room.

"No one suspects useless," was the answer she got while Eva smirked at her smugly. "But why aren't you speaking… old fashioned…?"

She shrugged her little shoulders. "Don't know," she answered. "Magic I s'pose," she guessed reasonably.

"Hmm… well, I guess magic is really odd," she agreed. "My cloak has flying powers. I found it in that room you were in; it's pretty cool."

"Wow, flying is useful when doing evil!" Chachazero said with a thoughtful smile as Eva opened the secret entrance into Hufflepuff. She didn't pay attention to the very few people hanging around as she quickly got to her room to find Ginny, Astoria and Luna.

Ginny looked relieved as she saw her. "Evie," she said getting up from where she sat on her bed with her homework. "I was worried," she reprimanded as they hugged and kissed, Luna blatantly watching in fascination and Astoria blushing and trying to stay looking away even though she watched out of the corner of her eye anyway.

"Master, who's she?" Chachazero interrupted causing Ginny to jump back staring at the little doll in shock and confusion, both Luna and Astoria now staring at her too, the latter in worry.

"Oh, right, Ginny, Astoria, Luna this is our… umm, new room-mate, Chachazero," she introduced her with an impish smile. "Chachazero, this is my girlfriend Ginny, and our room mates, Luna and Astoria," she said pointing them out in turn.

"Hi, I'm Chachazero, I'm not evil or anything," she greeted causing Ginny and Astoria to grimace but Luna to smile.

"Well, that's good news isn't it, Ginny, Astoria?" Luna said with her smile widening.

"You just believe her because she says she's not evil?" Astoria said in annoyance. "I bet that doll is so evil. I should know evil; I am a Slytherin after all."

"Wow," Chachazero said with a wide grin as she stood up on Eva's shoulder. "Salazar Slytherin was a dick… almost as much of a dick as Godric Gryffindor, but at least their student's waged war with each other and stuff! That's always fun I suppose."

"You knew the Founders?" they all asked simultaneously.

"Nope," she answered causing them to look dopey with surprise. "But the way their students keep fighting and crap they have to be dicks. The only reason Slytherin is slightly better is because they're not… or they're not supposed to be as stupid, but I'll always leave judgement open on that one!"

"At least I'm not a Hufflepuff," Astoria muttered, as she didn't think she could defend her house when she half agreed with the doll.

"Yeah…" Chachazero began but trailed off. "Umm… hey that's my Masters house," she said as she flew off Eva's shoulder with an oversized (for her) dark silver hunting knife in each tiny hand.

Astoria screamed but Chachazero never got near that far as Eva nonchalantly plucked the doll out of the air by the scruff of her dress. "Rule one, Chacha is NO killing, maiming or hurting ANY of my room mates!"

"Aww, but Master," the doll whined childishly. "Not even a… you know, a little?"

"Not even a little," she agreed to the pouting doll as she plopped her onto her bed where her knives had seemed to just not be in her hands any more

"S-see, that doll is evil…!" Astoria said looking both scared and grateful to Eva for saving her. "W-where the hell did you find her?"

"Umm… I'm not sure, I got lost," she said sheepishly. "I umm… found all sorts of junk but some cool stuff like Chachazero too," she said looking thoughtful.

"Where'd her knives go…?" Ginny asked eyeing the doll in curiosity.

"They're my favourite knives silly," she replied with a sweet innocent smile. "But I'm not evil… I'm umm… really good," she added looking to Eva. "They won't think I'm evil again, Master, I'm sure of that, right?" she asked looking at the three girls.

"O-of course you're not… y-you're definitely not evil…" Astoria quickly agreed looking at the doll nervously.

Ginny just shook her head with a sigh. "Okay, so you bring home a… not evil doll, can she at least do something useful?"

"I can smite your enemies," Chachazero suggested with a grin. "Anyone give you girls any trouble, you come and see me and I'll cut them for you since you're my Masters best friends!"

"See Astoria, she's very nice and not evil at all," Luna said with a smile. "She just promised to cut people who are mean to us… that's quite sweet isn't it?"

Astoria could only sigh sadly. "Damn, why can't you be normal, Lovegood?"

"What is normal but another person's abnormal?" Luna replied with a shrug.

"Wow, that actually made sense," Eva butted in awed. "I didn't know you studied philosophy Luna."

"Am I the only sane person here!?" Astoria demanded in annoyance.

"No," Ginny replied with a small smile. "You just haven't realised you're a nutter too."

Astoria pouted as she flopped back onto her bed. "I've been back at school for one day and already feel like I need a vacation."

"Well I'm going to go to sleep," Eva said while rolling her eyes. She just stripped down, hiding her new cloak away with her old one in her trunk and stripping until she was in her white panties and tee shirt sitting on her bed with a smile as Ginny had placed her homework away and copied suit with Luna before Astoria eyed the doll one last time before stripping too.

"I'm ready for bed now Master," the little doll interrupted the girls as she had stripped to just her panties and was surprisingly climbing into a small doll sized bed on Eva's chest of draws and snuggling under her covers.

"Okay," Eva said looking confused. "Wow, this school is messed up," she said with a shrug as she realised it sent her a tiny bed for Chachazero. Shaking her head she climbed under her covers and was surprised when after Ginny had snuggled into her arms that Astoria climbed in the other side trying to keep Chachazero in her line of sight. They both looked at her in surprise.

"I'm not sleeping alone, she might kill me," she answered their unasked question in a quiet whisper as she shakily held onto Eva.

However, before she could answer Luna slid in next to her and snuggled up to the Slytherin girl. "Wow, this is more comfy than sleeping alone," the blonde girl said with a content smile.

Eva just internally shrugged as she held the girls close and gave Ginny a loving kiss on her sweet and soft moist lips, which was greatly returned with plenty of tongue and a little groping before they finished.

"Well, goodnight girls, and sweet dreams," she said as she let her eyes drift closed.

Chachazero groaned as she kicked her covers back, and scratched her tiny right boob; her hair mussed from restless sleep. She just couldn't get to sleep. She had slept for so long that a proper rest would take a little while; maybe a day or two.

She looked from her bed to her Master and her girlfriend sleeping soundly and cuddling. Then that odd Slytherin girl had finally fallen asleep and was all over her Master too, but who could blame her when given the opportunity as her Master was beautiful, and last the blonde girl was cuddled with the Slytherin.

She yawned as she climbed out of bed and pulled her dress and shoes back on, as it was not proper for a young lady to walk around outside of her room and the wash-room naked, and the rest of her clothes were still in her Masters backpack. She smiled as she hopped down from the dresser and scampered to the nearest door. She didn't want to wake up her Master and friends just because she couldn't sleep as that wasn't proper either. She was sure she could find something to do without disturbing her Master or her girlfriends from their comfy slumber.

It wasn't very hard to open the door and climb up some spiral staircase before she paused at a door as she heard a voice. She was lucky the door was ajar so she could peek in to see these two girls trying to ignore this odd bushy-haired girl complaining to them about… her Master.

Well, she couldn't let her get away with that as she held some large and sharp silver coloured scissors and had a sinister grin on her lips. She didn't want to get into trouble for smiting without permission, but that didn't mean she would let this girl go free. She smiled wider as she watched the girl strip naked and climb under her covers.

It was amusing that this girl's room mates seemed to look relieved as the whining girl had shut up and was asleep pretty quick, but she didn't notice a few other girls were under their covers with curtains drawn pretending to sleep or hiding to read. Though, Chachazero couldn't blame them as the girl talked too much about rubbish no normal intelligent creature should care about.

"Can you believe Hermione won't shut up," one girl was saying quietly. "I think I'll take my chance with bad omens over dementors any day."

"Yeah, and if they are kind of like horses, that's just cool," her Asian (Indian) friend replied rolling her eyes. "Hermione's just angry that that cute Eva girl didn't agree with her books," she said as she sat on her white, brown haired best friend's bed with her since it was only the two of them 'awake', and as long as it was Hermione sleeping the others wouldn't care what they talked about or did in their third year Gryffindor girls dorms.

The other girls had skipped Hermione's complaining by quickly feigning sleep and then some really fell asleep into what are hopefully nice dreams while the others used silencing spells to finish homework or read their novels in peace.

"It's getting more annoying," she agreed. "Why can't we have some other girl in with us instead of miss-know-it-all-until-someone-comes-along-and-says-she's-wrong...!?"

"Yeah, well, short of killing her…"

The other girl snorted. "Or maybe we could start being rude… in a naughty sort of way and hope that gets her to back down. I'm sure the others would go along with it if it gets her off our backs, even Rikka, and she's weird."

"Yeah," she agreed giggling as she quickly leaned over and kissed her surprised friends check. "And if my parents ever found out they would be all religious and stuff and annoying until I tell them it was to get rid of an annoying bookworm."

"I'm a Catholic, girl," she replied pouting as her friend moved to her own bed. "I would have the whole homophobe thing to deal with too. Though, knowing my dad he would probably throw in some racism. I love him and everything but he can be really dense, and it isn't like he hates coloured people or anything, I just think…"

"He's like my dad and doesn't think before he speaks," her friend answered as she interrupted giggly. "Yeah, I know… we have it bad, but…" she sighed rolling her eyes. "Good night, Lavender," she said as she climbed under her covers.

"Yeah, good night Parvati," she replied as she slid herself under her covers yawning. "Sleep tight; don't let the Hermione bug bite."

"Ha-ha," her friend said while laughing before they both quietened and Chachazero waited until she thought they were asleep before creeping into the room with her scissors eyeing the Hermione girl with a grin.

Chachazero could just about keep in her giggle as she snuck in closer, stalking her un-expectant prey!

It was much much later, early in the morning where Eva was sitting in her uniform ready for classes with Chachazero sitting on the table next to her with a plate and oversized fork (it was a really a trident but Chachazero wouldn't listen to reason) eating breakfast. The little doll was getting open-mouthed stares by teachers and students before they just got back to what they were doing.

Eva had realised she might grow to enjoy Chachazero's company over time as it had to be a good idea to have a tiny minion like her on her side. However, she frowned as the Great Hall of Hogwarts (more commonly called the dining hall) started quieting. She looked around just as she took a sip of orange juice only to spit it all out into the face of an older girl, a quidditch team chaser for Gryffindor, Katie Bell.

Though, Katie didn't seem to notice as she had seen her too. Hermione Granger sitting down at the table looking confused at all of the attention she was receiving. However, it was the wiry goatee beard and moustache seemingly glued on around her lips that caught their attention.

Eva broke the descending silence as she burst into laughter with Chachazero and Ginny soon following her lead with others laughing right with them. The hall soon became a blast of noise as everyone was laughing, even a few teachers.

"Oh my god," Katie was laughing opposite. "Somebody gave her a pube goatee!" she laughed out, which made the laughter louder and harder, some people looking nearly unconscious they were laughing so hard.

Hermione's eyes widened impossibly as her cheeks flamed and she screamed when she touched her face before running away crying hard.

"I wonder what she thought when she saw it all shaved off?" Chachazero wondered as she had calmed down enough to speak. "Ah well," she said shrugging while Eva looked down at her nervously and Ginny laughed harder.

She could barely believe her new little friend. She would just have to remember to keep her from punishing her friends, and hopefully if Hermione comes around Chachazero wouldn't torment her… well too much.

Eva yawned as she woke up rubbing sleep from her eyes. It had been over a month since school started and all had been going well if you discounted the occasional mean prank pulled by Chachazero. She had interpreted don't maim anyone as prank them instead, but the pranks were against their enemies so they were funny.

She struggled out of Astoria's grip as she and Luna had grown accustomed to sleeping with her and Ginny, not that they minded because they didn't. It started out with Chachazero scaring Astoria so much she felt more comfortable in bed with the dolls Master, and Luna just liking the thought of sleeping in with friends as she had not had any before, but now they had grown complacent and enjoyed the sleeping arrangement.

Eva slid out of bed, shook the sleep away before she quietly snuck around the room, and found a fluffy towel hanging up on a cool radiator with all of their towels by the bathroom door.

"Where are you going?" she was startled as Astoria had woken up and clambered out of bed rubbing her eyes and looking cute and disorientated.

Eva couldn't help but laugh as she pulled off another towel and threw it on her head. "I'm going to use the showers silly," she said rolling her eyes. "Maybe you should keep the setting on yours cold to wake you up."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Evie," she replied pulling the towel from her head, and rolling her eyes but the effect was spoilt by the suppressed smile.

Eva laughed and stuck out her tongue. "I know you love this Hufflepuff, Tori, and this butt," she said giggling as she slapped her panty-clad butt before running away into the bathroom.

It had been a surprise when they had first seen the bathroom. It had an extra door leading into to four toilets with barriers so low that if they were to all use them at once they could see each other while chatting, and they didn't have any doors. The school was that weird, they didn't want to see each other while doing their business. That sort of thing called for privacy. It was their business, not each other's, so they made a deal with each other where if it was not an emergency only one girl at a time.

The showers weren't much different that they might as well be large and communal like the rest of their female housemates got per every two years with year seven getting a bathroom to themselves.

The 'cubicles' didn't have doors and the partitions only reached just below their shoulders, but the girls had one each, and after the initial embarrassment factor that they would have had in with the other girls anyway they had gotten used to seeing each other naked. In fact, Eva quite liked getting to see her girlfriend and friends during showers.

However, other than the four showers was a large bathtub that fit all four of them with room for several other girls too if they wanted. It was more like one of those do-it-yourself pools the muggles might buy, only sunken so they didn't have to climb any ladders to get in. They had used the bath a few times as it had multiple taps with all sorts of different soaps in like bubble baths, the magical kind; it was fun and super relaxing.

They figured they got all of the extras as a payment of sorts for not squeezing in with all the other girls of their year. It was a great fringe benefit, plus the bath had jets too, which felt really nice and very relaxing.

Eva hung up her towel by a cubicle while Astoria followed her in and hung up hers with a glare pout while they turned on their showers and checked the temperature before climbing out of their panties and tees and getting under the water. The water splashed down their nakedness washing away sleep and making them feel nice as they grabbed their shower gels as they were already hung up on shower racks waiting to lather them up and clean them.

Ginny and Luna had soon followed them in and were quickly washing too as they chatted and prepared for their day. It was a Saturday so they could take as long as they wanted as they didn't have classes. They hadn't yet decided to do anything, and they had finished their homework the day before since they didn't have much, so the day was theirs.

They must have spent around an hour in the bathroom as they had a lot of hair to wash and dry between them and while they were in front of the mirrors doing that chatted about school and what they might do during the day, Chachazero had joined them, getting washed by Eva and Ginny before they all left and got dressed.

Eva had sat down on one of the beds cross-legged wearing a black thigh high dress with long white socks up her thighs and black half boots and white sleeves held up on her arms by cords and down to her small hands.

"Since we're all sharing a bed," she said with a thoughtful pose, "why can't the other beds disappear and give us some comfy furniture?" she asked as the other girls were sitting around too.

"That would be ideal," Astoria had surprisingly agreed. "I mean, we don't use all the beds so why not…?" she shrugged sheepishly.

"Master, Master," Chachazero chimed out and interrupted as she jumped up onto the bed with her holding what at first glance looks like a dirty piece of parchment. "Look, look, hey Master, look at this Master!" she said waving the piece of parchment around.

"Huh, what is it?" she asked looking it over. "It's just that map you stole from Fred and George," she said taking it from the little doll and looking at the black ink with little people dots moving around it. It was surprising as when they first got it, the room they were in showed up as being in all four houses at the same time, so all of their dots looked like they were in separate locations.

Eva could not have been prouder of her little doll than when she handed over a unique and potentially (in the wrong hands) dangerous Hogwarts artefact. The Marauders Map, one of Eva's most useful magical artefact; it went well with both of her cloaks nicely. It had even shown them loads of secret passages and even entrances and exits for the school, and every password as soon as they were changed, even the Headmasters.

"No, look, Master," she replied as she turned the map over to the back part that showed outside and pointed to a dot. "Sirius Black!" she giggled manically as she tapped a dot at the edge of the map at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"No way," she said in awe while the other girls rushed over to look at the dot. "Maybe I should go and capture him!?"

"Can I cut him, Master?" Chachazero asked hopefully as she held her hunting knives with a large evil grin across her lips. "He's been a bad man so… I get to cut him, right?"

"Maybe," Eva replied thoughtfully. "But I'm curious… he's Harry Potter's godfather, maybe… it could be… na… I don't think he's guilty. Dumbledore… and no you can't cut Dumbledore, Chacha. I've already explained why, just stick to pranks and leaving fake evidence. I think I'll go and capture Black, but if he is guilty… if Chachazero accidentality cuts him to death… ah well," she shrugged as she hopped off the bed and dug out her flight cloak.

"Eva, it could be dangerous, he might try to kill you!" Ginny reprimanded worriedly as she watched her girlfriend opening the window.

"And I have Chachazero," she retorted as the little doll was now wearing little red devil like wings on her back and floating next to Eva's face, her knives now gone. They still couldn't figure out where they went or where she got her attachable wings from.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll cut him good if he tries anything," Chachazero chimed cheerfully smiling as she pet Ginny's head. "We'll be back sooooooon!" she called behind her as she flew out of the window after Eva.

"Your girlfriend is insane," Astoria commented as they watched them flying off.

Ginny could only nod as she watched them fly off over the lake and towards the forest. "Yeah, but we love her anyway," she agreed with a smile while they nodded.

It was a dog that they saw in the woods not too far from the edge. It was big, black, looked hungry and was most certainly not a real dog, which was why it yelped as a silver coloured hunting knife swished out of the air and almost hit its right leg.

The dog looked up in shock to see a little green haired doll with wings holding a huge oversized sword in its little hands as it floated down. The dog didn't want anything to do with any evil dolls with a giant sword so turned around only to start as a blonde girl stood in its way. It tried growling but the girl just gave it a dubious look that quelled it.

"Sirius Black," she said quietly causing the dog to show surprise as she drew her wand from the black belt around her waist before she was almost completely hidden by her flight cloak. "If you don't show yourself I'll hex your dog…!"

"Umm… Master, he is the dog," Chachazero quickly chimed.

"Oh, right, then change back, Black or I'll hex you!" she corrected sheepishly with a growl. "I have some questions for you!" she demanded in annoyance.

The dog watched the girl cautiously before eyeing the evil doll before they watched it morphing back into a skeletal thin man with pale blue eyes and shaggy black hair and beard matted with filth.

"Oh, Chachazero, he stinks, that is nasty, and doesn't that prison have any showers?" Eva demanded; her accent coming on strong as she stepped back and covered her nose.

Sirius Black chuckled bitterly. "No, actually all they've got is cells no bigger than a cardboard box for us stay in, and gruel to eat."

"W-what, but that's mental!" she retorted with wide horrified eyes. "That moron Dumbledore preaches second chances and being better than Death Eaters and then tortures them. I thought the dementors were bad… this is ridiculous! It's inhumane!"

"Can't change the world, kid," Sirius responded to her rant taking a step forward but she was back to alert in moments.

"Come any closer and I'll let Chachazero cut you up!" she said with a glare. "Though, to be honest, I don't think you did betray the Potter's, and I don't think you killed all of those innocent muggles. I think you were set up because the so-called evidence doesn't sit right with me. Some of it seems false, not to mention you weren't tried."

"And what does a little girl like you think you can do about it?" he asked laughingly.

"My Master can do ANYTHING!" Chachazero retorted angrily. "So you should show the proper respect!"

"Why don't you just tell me," Eva said ignoring her doll. "Tell me the truth and maybe I can help you out!"

"It was Pettigrew… the bloody coward had turned traitor," he sneered out angrily, not sure why he was putting his trust in her but he was. "Everyone knew I would be secret keeper so I convinced Lily and James Potter to change to him… to the tag-along… I thought no one would ever think of him, but… I didn't know he had already chosen, Voldemort!"

"Well that sucks," she replied as her forest green eyes scanned over him for some sign of deception. "My name is Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell," she introduced herself with a dangerous grin as she stepped forward. "Harry Potter is dead, and so is Sirius Black," she laughed as she reached out and took his hand.

Sirius started as her grip was a lot stronger than a small girl's should have been. He felt warmth spread from her, bubbling beneath his skin, and up his body. Light streamed around him, busting from every pour of his body, from every strand of frayed fabric, and even from the air around him.

He watched in awe as the rags he was wearing turned into a crisp clean black (with white shirt) muggle suit. His skin was clean, and he felt fresh and fit (though still hungry), and his muscles had increased and reformed. His hair had shortened and turned a rusty blondie brown colour with his eyes darkening to become a dark green.

Eva smirked as she held up a mirror to show him what he now looked like. "You're now, Nathan McDowell, my father," she said with a smirk as he snatched the mirror from her looking himself over in awe and shock. "All we need to do now is find Pettigrew or… someone equally deserving and Sirius Black will officially die!"

He looked from the mirror with recognition. "You're…"

She just snorted and rolled her eyes. "Was…" she half agreed smirking. "I have never actually spoken about 'my' parents, so my mother passed away a few years ago."

"G-got it," he replied as he just looked himself over.

"You can use the family vault. However, my company vault will even be restricted to you," she said laughingly. "Just trust me… I have some evil… well evil to the Ministry and Dumbledore, schemes to get on with behind their backs."

"And you created a company for that?" he asked and got a nod as his stomach growled. "Umm… I'm really hungry…" he said sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes as she swished her hand and some ID formed out of the wind and stuffed it into his hands. "That is your ID, the change is permanent… don't betray me and we'll be fine," she said pulling out some galleons and gave him them. "Go and buy some food and then head to Gringotts… by the time you get there they'll be expecting you. The house should already be ready so they'll show it to you, understand?"

"Just like that…?" he asked looking confused.

She shrugged with a smile. "Yep… by the way, you know Remus Lupin?"

He was startled and his attention perked up. "Yeah… so he had contact with…?"

She shook her head. "No… it's just I've seen his picture in a photograph with you and Potter," she answered thoughtfully. "He's here, teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. I think he's here because of you. I think Dumbledore might think you're after him to avenge Harry's death."

"I was," he replied as his eyes shone as if he just remembered something. "But it's not just that… it's him… Pettigrew… I saw him on the front page of a paper with Weasley's… he was a rat, see, a rat animagus and he's here at Hogwarts posing as someone's pet."

"Scabbers," she said with wide eyes. "Ronald Weasley's pet rat… damn, I knew I hated that thing!"

"I'll skin it!" Chachazero said gleefully.

"No… we need it captured," Eva replied smirking. "Then he'll get the dementors kiss and Sirius Black will be dead! So… Father, you be a good boy and I'll sort everything out for you."

"My goddaughter… umm… daughter is evil," he muttered as he watched her cloak float up like a gliding wing and she shot into the air, flying away.

"Wait for me Master!" the little doll shot up after her.

Sirius… well Nathan just frowned as he looked himself over. "Well… at least I've got my health… well health back. I wonder what she's going to do…?" he asked himself in confusion as his stomach growled.

He shrugged as his somewhat daughter was pretty awesome before he transformed into his animagus form not realising that he was now a white, grey, and black husky as he quickly hurried towards the village to get some food. He would think more about everything and his part in seeking revenge later as he could now buy a proper meal, and she gave him enough to gorge himself silly. Then he realised with his new health that he could find himself a cute babe and have some fun, but he would leave that out of any conversations with his – daughter as she seemed strict.

Eva returned to her room, which always surprised her that though the map said it was in all four houses the window in and out actually was too, which was freaky time-space magic again. She flew in with Chachazero to find the other girls must have gone to grab breakfast while they waited for her to return. Therefore, she checked out her watch before looking to the Gryffindor door and thinking about whether it would let her in to Gryffindor Tower.

She hadn't actually tested to see whether she could even open the other doors let alone cross the threshold. "Go on Master, it lets me in whenever I want," Chachazero said eagerly. "Before people start coming back from breakfast."

Eva shrugged as she grinned. "Yeah, you're right, Chacha!" she agreed as Chachazero landed on her shoulder; her wings having disappeared.

She then moved over to the Gryffindor door and pulled it open to the stairs out to the girl dorms in Gryffindor so she stepped out. She was honestly surprised it let her out and didn't even have some kind of alarms… maybe because she was supposed to be a trustworthy Hufflepuff, or the school knew she was hunting incompetent evil and liked her.

They looked both ways as Eva closed the door behind her and hurriedly snuck down the stairs into the 'surprisingly' red common room. She came to a stop as she started as she was spotted by the only person in the common room, or perhaps in the whole house just sitting in a corner reading a book.

She was surprised by this as – well, she had thought that only Hermione read or studied that hard in Gryffindor. She was small and had a soft half-oriental half-western look with short deep purple-black mused hair that had a thin yellow ribbon to the right side, hanging down a little way passed her shoulders. Her bangs covered her forehead with longer strands curtaining her eyes.

However, Eva was startled to notice a square shaped white eye-patch covering her right eye with elastic tucking behind each ear, one side going over her face, but she was still really cute, and she looked fitter than most witches. Her other eye was a startling deep blue colour that stared at her unconcerned but with a certain distant shy, cold calmness.

Her uniform was on proper and she looked both neat and wealthy with a small chest area. However, unlike a wealthy pureblood; the girl wore a muggle watch on her left wrist that said she was from the muggle world. She also had a slight aura of leave me alone mixed with mild curiosity, but not enough for her to bother Eva. If Eva hadn't been looking for possible interlopers in her plotting she would have just ran straight by without a thought.

"Umm…" Eva said with a sheepish grin as the girls dark blue left eye looked up at her from the seat, confused. "Umm… hey there… err… whoever you are," she said nervously. "I'm just…"

"I don't care," she interrupted blandly; her expression not changing the least as she returned her gaze back down to her book, which Eva glimpsed at to see that it was the Standard Book of Spells grade three, which suggests she was in third year.

That surprised Eva as she couldn't for the life of her remember-the girl, which made her feel bad. It looked like the girl probably didn't have any friends. They were in the same year and she didn't even know her name. That wasn't very good… though, thinking of it she could only name three Gryffindor third year girls, and she knew there were at least a few more than that from the Sorting… well, her first one.

The girl interrupted her thoughts as she continued speaking and almost made Eva jump clear out of her skin, "as long as it doesn't concern me I have no problem… well, as long as that annoying Granger girl doesn't find out I'll be satisfied…" she finished off just ignoring Eva to continue with her book.

"Umm… thanks," Eva replied more baffled than before.

However, after a moment of staring at the girl to see she wasn't going to look up from her book, let alone talk, Eva shrugged and quickly hurried up the boys dorms. She found the third year boys dorm room and pushed the door open to find it completely empty.

"This is great Master," Chachazero said giggling as she pointed to the far bed just as Eva caught a poetically ugly ginger cat before it grabbed the sleeping rat on the bed. She just glared at the cat before dropping it to the floor and letting it run out of the room.

"It kind of stinks in here," she replied as she grabbed the rat. It woke squealing before she smashed its head against one of the beds posts knocking it out. "Darn stupid thing tried biting me," she said swinging it carelessly by its tail.

Chachazero couldn't help but giggle as she watched the helpless animagus. "I saw, but it got punished like it should have been!" she agreed happily. "We should get out of here though, Master, some of them might be back soon since they don't have classes!"

"Good point, Chacha," she replied as she left with Chachazero back downstairs.

The odd girl was still in her corner reading, but now eating some kind of stick thing from a little long box with a lid open with more inside. Her eye flicked up for a moment but she just carried on nibbling the stick as if Eva wasn't there. She wondered how one girl could really be that odd. Though, thinking about it, she was not exactly normal, and neither were Ginny and Luna… she was still undecided on Astoria.

"You shouldn't leave that way," the girl surprisingly said as they were about to leave through the main exit. "It has a painting guarding it and she'll tell Dumbledore or something," she said nonchalant as Eva and Chachazero looked back to see she hadn't even looked from her book.

However, as Eva continued she pulled out a silvery cloak and threw it on over her flight cloak causing her and Chachazero to disappear. Though, they didn't think the weird girl was watching, she was, and showed a tiny bit of surprise before going back to her book as the door out of the tower opened and closed without a word.

Eva smirked as she found a painting free area and slid the cloak off before hiding it away. If Dumbledore ever saw it… or at least got a close look he might recognise it. She would rather not have to explain how she ended up with it. Though, she had deniability on her side. He wouldn't be able to prove anything.

She quickly snuck through the hall swinging the rat by its tail as she took secret path after secret path, knowing which one's avoided paintings having studied her map thoroughly, like a good witch. She now had one last thing to do before she headed off to get a snack for breakfast, and if she missed it Ginny should hopefully grab her something or she could go to the kitchens.

It wasn't long before she came out into the Defence against the Dark Arts corridor and just barged into the empty classroom as she knew it had no paintings since the previous Defence Teacher: the incompetent idiot.

She looked around but couldn't see the man she was looking for, for a moment when the old looking teacher stepped out of his office with a smile in greeting. "Miss. McDowell, what do I owe this surprise?" he asked as he eyed the doll on her shoulder in suspicion, as all the teachers were on edge about that toy, Snape especially as he blamed it for more pranks than he blamed Fred and George Weasley, and it had only been at the school for a month.

"Why hello, Professor," she said happily swinging the rat around by its tail, which caught his attention as his eyes widened before he was sneering at it. "Oh, you noticed my little friend, Peter… he's been a naughty rat, hasn't he Chachazero?" she asked whimsically.

Chachazero giggled as she hopped down onto a desk with her giant sword in her tiny hands, her little head nodding. "Yep, a very naughty rat, Master," she agreed licking her lips as the rat was waking up with little frantic squeals as Eva stopped spinning it, it's little black eyes locked to Chachazero's sword in terror. "I think I want to cut it…!" she hissed out giggly.

The rat squealed but one look at Eva and it knew that scratching or biting would be hazardous as it remembered what happened last time. "Hello, Peter, I'm so happy to see you woke up… oh, how nice it is to see you."

"But…" Lupin said as he moved closer, the rat looked more concerned if that was possible as it realised who else was in the room. "Sirius… he… but it was this thing… he took my friends… you took everything from ME!" the teacher roared and lashed out to grab the rat only for Eva to jump up and away, gliding back and landing on a desk without even using her cloak.

"Now, now, Professor, I can't have you ruin my fun and games now can I?" she reprimanded smilingly. "Peter here shall be getting the dementors kiss… but yet… no one shall ever know that it was really Peter. They'll think that, Sirius Black was given his rightful punishment… Peter shall die in his stead. It sounds fair compensation for all of the time served… don't you agree, Professor?"

"I… I don't understand," he replied looking at the girl in worry. "Y-you've been in contact with, Sirius…? Do you have pollyjuice potion…? Is that how you found Peter!?" he asked spitting out the terrified rats name. "I… I never even got to know Harry, and I have to put up with working for that stupid Old Goat!"

"Now, now, Professor," she said with a wicked grin as she wiggled a finger on her free hand in joyful reprimand. "Nobody actually said that… the… Child-Who-Lived is really dead now did they… well they probably did, but they forget themselves… or the evidence to support such claims, only that Harry Potter is gone forever," she said accentuation her previous name.

Lupin's eyes widened impossibly, and even the rat understood her meaning, looking at her grin shivered. It started messing itself as she throw him painfully to the floor where her wand was in her hand faster than the crunch of bones cracking and a disgusting fat rat faced man wearing tatty and torn robes appeared whimpering as Eva put her wand away.

"Hello, little rat!" she said giggling.

He looked to her in a panic shivering and was about to scurry nearer but winced as he realised he had broken his right arm and even more so as the doll had her sword to his throat with a look that dared him to move.

"You betrayed our friends…" Lupin said quietly, his voice cold and promoting pain.

"B-but, Remus my old friend," he squeaked out as he could feel the blade was no toy as he felt how sharp it really was. "W-what would you have done… the Dark Lord…!" he begged shakily.

"I would have died without question!" he responded as he lifted his foot; he smashed it into Peter's face, smashing him into some tables with blood and a cry of pain, whimpering and sobbing as he held his bloodied face.

He went to continue his assault before he stopped as Eva had jumped down from her place on a desk and got in his way. "I told you, he's going to take Sirius' place," she interrupted as her booted foot trod on one of Peter's hands crushing his bones.

Peter screamed out as his hand was broken but a white light passed through him, his voice became choked and wheezed; gone but for muffled sounds and he looked as Sirius had, broken and filthy, almost skeletal.

She smiled at him as he looked beyond any kind of fear she could imagine as she rose her foot and it smashed into Peter's face breaking his jaw in a huge crunch. The force blast Peter through several desks where he landed, crashing into the wall under the windows cracking the bricks in a spider web as he lost consciousness and slumped down in a puddle of blood and broken bones.

"That's how you kick someone in the face," Chachazero said proudly, her sword gone as Eva picked her up and placed her on her shoulder.

Lupin could only stare in awe. "Y-you're a shifter…" he stuttered out in awe, "b-but… they're only legends… myths… this is wow…!"

She turned to him with a wicked grin. "Don't be so silly, Professor… I'm just me… you of course stopped this evil criminal… I was just the innocent little girl who was mercilessly chased by this fiend, but you saved me, Professor… you're my hero!" she said the last very sarcastically.

He grimaced and rubbed his eyes as he looked to the girl. "Wow… I'm not sure your… umm… I mean Lily or James would approve of the whole merciless thing."

"Things change Professor," she remarked with a shrug. "Push someone far enough and even a saint can snap… after all, enough is enough!"

"Yeah," he agreed looking at their captured victim. "But why not just prove Sirius's innocence?"

"Because even if the Ministry would care, Dumbledore would keep too close of tabs on a man who has reason to betray him, to kill him even," she replied shrugging, as she looked him over. "I can remove your curse you know…" she said shocking him further. She shrugged. "It's quite obvious… you fight it so hard it's aged you a decade."

He looked away, staring out of the window. "Even if I accepted… people would notice…"

"Stay until Christmas… quit… you have nothing here to keep you," she replied thoughtfully while he looked to her in shock. "I can always give you a new identity like I gave Sirius," she said as she thought of something amusing. "With my power and wealth I can easily get you a new persona… you could even retake this job after Christmas… after all he'll need a new teacher."

"But Dumbledore and Snape know me too well, they'll get suspicious…"

She just laughed while rolling her eyes. "But why would they connect you to the woman you'll become, Aunty," she and Chachazero laughed while his cheeks flamed bright red. "Don't be such a fool… revenge is fraught with sacrifice, and you can still want to hump the ladies, and you'll no-longer be lykan!"

He shivered as he looked at her grin and couldn't find his voice. "Oh… you'll be so much cooler as a lady," mocked Chachazero while she giggled with a sinister grin that made him gulp. He didn't want to know what he had gotten himself into.

Elsewhere in the castle a large bulky Slytherin boy crashed into a wall as a girl with her long purple hair down her back like a tail to her feet with a silver metal clip near the bottom. She had kneed him in the face, crashing into the wall. She wore a short black skirt with her school shirt cut small so it just covered her large chest, showing off her beautifully toned tummy with a green Slytherin tie.

She looked around as several boys were all whimpering on the floor, crying. She looked up with narrowed light blue eyes at the remaining year seven boy. He took a step back, close to messing his pants.

"C-come on – we-we just wanted to feel her up a little, play with those jugs!" he stuttered out through his filthy teeth while his eyes scanned the ground around him as his friends were all down and bleeding, and one boy looked like she had knocked all of his teeth out and was spewing blood from his mouth and nose.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I told you filthy morons to get lost, you chose to try touching her, so you get what you deserve!" she retorted coolly.

"Why should we listen to a filthy mud-blood like you!?" he demanded suddenly, drawing his wand. "Filth like you shouldn't be in our house anyway!"

He hadn't the chance to fire a spell as she moved swiftly through the narrow corridor, over his defeated 'comrades', and her knee shattered the wind from his lungs while he wheezed out, and a second latter joined his friends on the floor, but he passed out several metres back when he landed.

She turned around and smirked, "are you okay, Hakufu?" the sixteen year old Slytherin girl asked looking down at the fifth year Hufflepuff girl with the huge chest. She had long loose light brown hair down to the small of her back, wearing her Hufflepuff uniform without robes and wearing her yellow sweater with her large breast pushing against it from within. Her skirt was short and she had fallen to her butt with her feet planted, giving the Slytherin girl a look at her white panties.

"Yes, thank you, Kan'u!" she readily agreed as she was helped up onto her black shoes. "I don't know what those mean boys wanted but it didn't seem nice!" she commented with a black look of befuddlement in her stunning green eyes.

Kan'u rubbed her forehead in frustration. "You're clueless!" she said grabbing her left wrist with her right hand, and leading her away. "Let's just get out of here before someone terns up and we get into trouble for beating all of those boys up; they seem to get even more annoyed when you don't even use magic to best those pureblood idiots! Next time Hakufu, that some ugly bruit tries touching you kick the crap out of them, got it?"

"Got it...!" Hakufu readily agreed with a giant grin on her lips.

Kan'u groaned as she looked at her friend and rubbed her brow with her free hand. "Well hopefully news will travel and the boys around this school will understand that you are off limits!" she said sounding hopeful but she had come to realise that the school housed many arrogant idiots who had no self-preservation instincts.

"Right!" her friend agreed while she sighed again, but couldn't help but grin as her friend was kind of funny in that dense and cute way she was, and knew that without help Hakufu would be struggling more than she was at school and with the local perverts.

"So what are we going to do today, Kan'u-chan!?" she asked brightly.

"Hakufu, there is no need for suffixes here, and we've lived in the UK for eight years, how long will it take you to get used too..., but, you're not listening are you?"

"Look, Kan'u-chan!" she said, dragging her off with near monstrous strength, taking her wrist instead, to watch the music club perform in the Entrance Hall, trying to make some money for some charity or something for that Potter Foundation thing.

"Get off of me Daphne!" Astoria growled as she wrenched her arm back from her sister. It had been a while since Sirius Black had been captured by Professor Remus Lupin and the Christmas holiday was nearly upon them.

Her sister and her 'friends' had accosted her. If they could be called 'friends' (even with air quotes); she was sure her sister didn't actually like them, as her sister was out of most of their league, well, Tracey Davis was tops too. Her sister was like a slightly taller version of her. Tracey had short cut brown hair with a few skull hair clips in it going for a Goth look that she was secretly stealing her look from the muggle world.

They were being led by those losers Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. They had trapped her while she was passing from charm passed transfiguration, and she didn't have charms with Ginny, Luna, or Eva to help her out of 'trouble'.

Draco and Pansy were with a whole load of older Slytherins too, and Astoria could just make out the worry on her sisters face as she tried conveying her plead in her cool eyes; to 'protect' her. She was alone, but she didn't feel like giving up all she had gained with her new friends, but they were trying to force her to conform to her supposed role as Pansy Parkinson's sisters' minion, as if she would ever follow that ugly thing around.

"Astoria; you're not only making our family look bad, but Slytherin house too!" Daphne hissed out angrily. She was always a good actor, but it was only their idiot dad who would have been disappointed that Astoria chose to break ties with idiot racists. "And don't think we haven't noticed you hanging out with that filthy blonde Hufflepuff and… that dirt poor Weasley girl too… it's disgusting… its dishonouring our ancestors."

Astoria stepped back but managed a sneer, "I don't care what you think; I'm not going to be a pathetic, minion like you! Especially when I look like this, and she looks like… that," she gestured to the younger pug-faced Parkinson.

"How dare, you!" one of the large and older boy spat out. "She comes from a powerful, wealthy and old pureblood family," he went and stepped forward but paused as the classroom door opened and a Gryffindor girl with short purple-black hair wearing an odd white eye-patch over her right eye stepped out looking bored, her book bag over her left shoulder.

She paused as her one eye scanned the scene before she glanced back into the class but the door was slammed shut behind her by one of the boys, looking smug at cutting off her escape route. However, she unnerved a few of them as she didn't even bat her eyelid as she returned her attention to them instead of attempting to look for another way out.

"We'll deal with the filthy mud-blood Gryffindor next," the boy continued as he looked from her and back to Astoria as she seemed to be looking for an escape route, but unable to find one, and her sister was too afraid to help her. "No way out," he laughed as he clenched his fists and stepped closer he pulled his fist back. "It looks like I'll have to beat some respect…"

She had closed her eyes but they flicked open as she heard a huge crash and he was no longer in her sight and the other Slytherins had their mouths nearly on the floor with shock. The large ugly boy had the Gryffindor girls' left hand crushing his face so hard it must have cracked his skull.

His expression was blank with shock, his eyes looking dead as he was held up against the wall, the Gryffindors right knee crushed into his stomach, his mouth open as air had left his lungs. She then stepped back and let him drop crumpled and unconscious to the floor with complete nonchalance in her expression, except that one dark blue eye.

That eye showed danger, and not in the same way, Chachazero or Eva could show danger. This girls' look was no nonsense straight to the point whereas both Eva and Chachazero had that, I'll torment you while kicking your butt look, and then make fun of you. Both looks were dangerous, and shouldn't be messed with, especially after witnessing what they could do first hand.

"Let's go," she spoke, her voice soft and devoid of any real emotion. "These people are not worth any more of my time," she finished as she turned away and began walking away as if she hadn't done anything extraordinary. Though, what she had done was incredible, and terrified the rest of the Slytherins so much that they just let her walk away without so much as a word.

Astoria was startled as she looked down to the crumpled and bleeding heap on the floor before the dumbfounded and shocked Slytherins, and then she hurriedly caught up with the Gryffindor girl hardly able to believe that someone like her was for real. She didn't even look at the other girl for a moment as they walked in silence.

"T-thanks…" Astoria said once she was sure the other Slytherins couldn't hear her. "I… I thought I was going to get a pounding…"

"If anything, they should thank me," she retorted with a small smirking grin, shocking her. However, she didn't elaborate as they continued on in silence towards the Great Hall. However, Astoria knew she didn't need to give a reason, she knew why. This girl obviously knew a dangerous person when she saw one, and she had to wonder what Chachazero or worse, Eva would do to them if they hurt her, and it made her shiver in reverence to their combined might, and not even slightly evil (but still cute) ways.

"Rikka Takanashi…!" They were both caught off guard by the voice calling across the Entrance Hall. It was Hermione Granger and she was glaring at Astoria in loathing, but what was knew, only – well Rikka, if that was her name, wasn't as of late. "What are you doing walking around with her? It's bad enough that Ginny hangs around with her and McDowell, but you too!"

"We were both heading in the same direction," she answered with a chilled expression that Hermione didn't seem to notice. Astoria knew that Granger would stay clear of this girl if she knew what she was capable of, and that was without magic, and would realise that her look that half-heartedly threatened pain might not be half-hearted, or an empty threat one day.

"Hey, there, Tori...!" They were interrupted again, by Eva as she was with Ginny and Luna with Chachazero sitting on Luna's shoulder smiling in happiness, and didn't have an evil glint in her eyes as she looked at Hermione, which reminded Astoria of certain, not evil pranks pulled on the busybody Gryffindor bookworm. "We collected Luna… this will be our last weekend before we get to go home for Christmas, so we should make it last."

Astoria grimaced at the mention of home. She wouldn't have any super-powered witches to protect her there, not even her parents, no matter how much they (her mother) might want to protect her.

"Oh, hey, it's Rikka!" Eva finished off, as she was not worried about anything right then. She had plenty of schemes in the works anyway for dealing with helping out her best girlfriends.

Rikka looked to her in mild surprise as she gave a short nod and a small smile. "I'm surprised you know my name."

Eva shrugged while grinning. "Hey, what can I say…? I think I like you. I haven't decided yet," she said shrugging as Rikka walked away with a small wave of her left hand but without another word, and headed into the Great Hall. "Well, that's a shame; I was going to ask her to join us for dinner…" she commented, pouting.

"Well, she's a Gryffindor; she has some self-respect unlike Weasley!" Hermione interrupted glaring at Ginny as she stormed off into the dining hall with her nose stiffly in the air.

"I really don't get her," Ginny commented with a sigh. "I mean, seriously… without… well, Harry she doesn't hang around with Ron any more, and she doesn't like us any more because we think dementors are demonic monsters that need extermination, and because of crap she's read, probably crap Dumbledore wrote, thinks we're all going dark. She needs to slow down the reading and open her eyes to the real world or she'll never have any friends."

"Well, anyway, why were you with Rikka?" Eva asked as she turned to Astoria.

She looked nervous and ashamed before she spoke. "I got confronted by my sister and a whole gang of Slytherins. They want me to be Parkinson's minion just because of wealth and status. Rikka interrupted as she left the transfiguration classroom and beat this huge sixth year boy in one move without magic, and we just walked away."

"Wow, I really do like her," Eva said with a huge grin. "Let's go, girls," she said leading them into the Great Hall and straight down the centre of Gryffindor where Rikka sat at the very end by herself with room to spare.

Eva led her girls to the end and they sat down around her with Eva taking the seat right next to her with Ginny next to her and Astoria and Luna opposite. Rikka again didn't look up as she slowly and methodically ate her food while they dished out theirs.

They didn't talk to Rikka but didn't act like she wasn't there either. They didn't want to push but they didn't want to be rude either. She obviously had her own problems, which could account for how quiet and reserved she was. Therefore, they left her to eat but while talking they left their conversations open to her input.

"Do you realise that you're just angering people more sitting here?"

It was quite surprising that Rikka actually spoke after about ten minutes as she gestured to the Slytherins before the Gryffindors… well… Ronald's newly acquired gang of boys. How he convinced them to follow him was beyond anyone's comprehension. The other girls looked around to notice that Ronald and gang were glaring over at them, and Astoria commented that the other Slytherins that attacked her had turned up, minus one and were at their table glaring in the their direction too.

"Wow, we have some arch-enemies," Eva said in amusement high fiving Chachazero. "This is awesome… it makes things more interesting… right-?"

"Not really," Rikka shrugged thoughtfully. "They're not actually strong, talented, or smart arch-enemies, so how is that interesting!?"

Eva's shoulders sagged sadly. "Good point," she answered with a shrug. "Ah well… we just kick their butts and they'll leave us alone."

"They won't leave us alone," Astoria spoke up looking annoyed. "I have it worse… at least none of you will get attacked and then forced into being a minion over the holiday just because that bitch is rich. I've pushed my dislike too far for them to continue leaving me alone."

"Just buy out Nimbus and you'll own the Parkinson's," Rikka suddenly said shrugging in nonchalance, which shocked them all.

"The Parkinson's own Nimbus though," Astoria said with a sigh. "If my family was rich enough to buy them out, Parkinson would be grovelling at my feet and my sister wouldn't be such a bitch. She hates both Parkinson sisters as much as I do, but… ugh… it's a pureblood thing to her and them, and she was raised to be the proper little heir no matter that she hates it too."

"Actually, to buy out Nimbus would be relatively simple, and I could get it for chumps change," Eva said with a grin of pure demonic evilness. She giggled as she stood up and grabbed Chachazero while Chachazero grabbed her pie still eating it, and shot out of the hall like there was no tomorrow, and moving at speeds that seemed unreal.

It looked like even Rikka didn't have a clue what Eva meant. "B-but Nimbus is one of UK Britain's most wealthy companies," Astoria said looking baffled. "They make the Nimbus series, as well as Cleansweeps, Comets, and others. How could she get hold of the company? Even if she could afford it, the Parkinson's would never sell out."

"Have faith, Astoria," Ginny said smirking. "If she reckons she can, she can. You should know something though," she said leaning over while even Rikka leaned closer to hear. "Evangeline is a bitch who likes to take from the undeserving, and now she has a mission… she will crush the Parkinson's, and by the time she's finished with them they'll be begging their minions for hand outs…"

 _ **The Growth of the Fairytale**_

 _Growing Giant Fairytale announced this morning, it has bought out struggling broom manufacturer Arrow. However, many, us included thought that this was a ploy to shut them down and sell them off piece-by-piece, which would have put many people out of work, money in Fairytales pockets, and been a great shame to the people of the Magical UK, as it would mean the death of such an old company, as well as the loss of many jobs. It was in fact, the first company to start mass producing flying brooms._

 _However, a representative from Fairytale has officially stated that they are NOT closing down manufacturing of brooms or any part of Arrow. They we should all calm down and that no one shall lose their jobs._

 _Fairytale has officially stated that the name of Arrow will be continued; as they shall put out a new broom that Arrow couldn't afford to finish beforehand as a special tribute in time for Christmas with the name Arrow. The company name has now been officially change for a new and hopefully spectacular beginning, and has been announced as BRAND with the hope of bringing out a new racing broom in the near future._

 _We look forward to the release of the Arrow BRAND racing broom._

 _If not for Fairytale this company would have sunk and gone bankrupt within the year, and many people would have lost work. However, now Fairytale reports that they shall be increasing employment by an estimated three hundred percent. This will greatly help with unemployment and hopefully assist our economic growth._

 _It should be noted that the Fairytale Firefly bar, hotel, and restaurant in Diagon Alley shall be opening come 20th December, two days after school ends for the holidays, which will allow our children to attend and enjoy the grand opening too._

 _I'm sure you all remember the opening of the Firefly in Hogsmeade, formally the Hogshead Pub having been renovated beyond what we could have ever thought of or imagined. The whole building had been torn down and rebuilt three times its original size. It was a wonder to behold when we first stepped through her doors._

 _If the opening of the Diagon Alley branch can outdo that opening, I'm sure we'll all be surprised. It had done so well that its only competition, the Three Broomsticks was reportedly empty, and is now barely coping with a high loss of custom._

 _We have even come to speak to the bartender, and owner of the Leaky Cauldron, which will be Firefly, Diagon Alley's competition, and though he tried to hide it, we could tell he was nervous. He had even admitted that he was unsure whether his quaint little pub could hope to compete. We also feel bad that the Cauldron could potentially have to shut its doors, but we can also look hopeful, and into the future where Fairytale is leading us, and that maybe the new and strange isn't bad after all._

 _Fairytale has also opened a few smaller places in Diagon Alley such as a clothing store that sells everything from muggle fashions to wizard and witch fashions, called Strawberry Stripe. They have also opened a sweet store and even a large pet store where they have trained animal medi-witches/wizards (magi-vets) to treat injured or sick pets rather than such as what we might find usual to just hand over potions that could possibly do more harm than good._

 _It has been reported that many people in the Ministry of Magic are against anything to do with Fairytale, though we can only assume they are losing money somewhere. However, the thought that Albus Dumbledore, older brother to the former owner of the Hogshead, Alberforth Dumbledore had tried his hardest to get his younger brother not to sell his pub is confusing us._

 _Since then, Albus Dumbledore has attempted on a couple of occasions to revoke some of Fairytales licences for reasons we cannot see, but Fairytale lawyers outshone the supposedly great wizard at every turn. He had also quoted for this paper and our competition that he is against Fairytale changing so much of the traditional way the magical world had been. At first he had been OK with it, but when he realised how much Fairytale seemed to change he jumped sides and placed his support in the anti-Fairytale camp, which is losing, and support is firmly in Fairytales favour, especially with the vast majority of people its lower prices help out as believe it or not, but most mage are not ridiculously wealthy._

 _We should wonder why Albus Dumbledore doesn't want so much change as it is adding money to our economy and putting men and women who previously found finding work difficult in secure jobs with prospects of advancement. Then its products, some made and bought within the muggle world are allowing many families who struggle with simple things in pocket with cheaper and better quality wears._

 _Fairytale has been helping the Magical UK get out of the dumps we had been in and I personally wonder what else they might do for us as a nation that could grow and prosper. The thought of the wonders they could bring to our world and the jobs they could make is very refreshing from the fear and shame of not being able to afford simple things for your children that muggles could even while under the same equivalent in finances._

 _Remember to look out for the new Arrow broom, and hopefully we'll have pictures with broom stats and prices soon, along with order forms. I can personally see many people wanting to buy this new and iconic broom for their children or loved ones around the world as it could possibly be the last ever official Arrow broom._

 _Then just a note, BRAND has promised that the Arrow BRAND racing broom will be with 100% certainty one quarter the price of the CHEAPEST Nimbus broom, better quality than its best, faster with better breaking and control._

 _Report continues page 2…_

Eva had a wicked grin as she read the front page of the Daily Prophet. It was because of the paper, now called the Fairytale Frontier that the Daily Prophet had no choice but to up their game and start reporting properly and fairly or they could be run into the ground. The ministry had no choice but to let the reporters and editors buy out the paper and report as they saw fit, so everything was looking up for that paper, and its staff.

She didn't care about the Prophet paper, and bought it just to compare between it and the Galaxy, but she was pleased they were upping their game and trying to compete. Its reporting had gotten much better, but they still fell short because of the way they used to obey the ministry, so wasn't quite as impartial as the Frontier.

"What the…?" Astoria asked in bafflement as she read her copy of the Prophet as she hadn't gotten a subscription to the Frontier yet, as she didn't want her house to 'kill' her over it. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her friends, including Rikka as she had been dragged into their little gang against her will, but at least they kept Hermione's nagging and bigotry away from her, and though she knew about their room and hung out with them there to do homework or whatever, she stayed in her proper dorm to keep Hermione's nose out of their business too.

"Let me see that," she demanded, grabbing Luna's copy of the Fairytale Frontier newspaper and looked over the front-page article about Arrows purchase and BRAND brooms. "Damn, the Parkinson's must be wetting them-selves with panic that Arrow… I mean BRAND could compete with them. After all, BRAND is going to undercut Nimbus by a hell of a lot on their lowest priced broom, and if the broom is superior everyone would want it, but the Firebolt... if the Arrow BRAND outstrips it, the Arrow could replace the Firebolt for the rest of the Quidditch World Cup matches.

"If they could do that…?" she trailed off as she looked at Eva across the table where she sat with Ginny and Luna as she sat with Rikka the other side. "How…? We were talking about Nimbus last week and you just ran off with Chacha," she said gesturing the doll munching her breakfast while sitting on the table looking adorable. "T-then suddenly Fairytale decides to get into the broom making business and buys out such an iconic broom manufacture, and though they changed the name, named a quidditch class-broom after Arrow, and..."

Eva just shrugged in amusement. "What can I say?" she asked rhetorically. "Maybe I know some people here and there-," she tried blagging but it didn't seem any of the girls took her seriously.

"Her family owns Fairytale," Rikka announced nonchalant while shrugging as Eva glared at her.

It was pretty obvious to figure that out if you took into context that Fairytale were willing to run a huge lose just to destroy Nimbus for Eva's friend Astoria. It also begged the question of how rich and powerful Fairytale could actually become, and whether they saw running at a loss as much bother when they could take out Nimbus and then start balancing out a prophet with new brooms in the future, especially since the Arrow BRAND was already finished.

Astoria could only stare at Eva with her mouth hanging open. "Y-you did this for me?" she asked in a whisper looking around to make sure no one was listening, which they weren't as both Ravenclaw House and Hufflepuff House would leave them alone, which was why they now spent their meal times at those two tables.

Eva shrugged with a smile. "Sure… you're my friend and I don't like Parkinson trying to hurt you. She doesn't have friends like us, which is her loss and why she and people like her are so easily defeated."

"T-thank you," she replied blushing while Eva just smiled and reached over the table and held her hands and giving them a squeeze.

"Hey, that's what friends do for each other," she replied smirking. "It also brings lots of jobs for loads of people in need of work, especially for muggle-born's as all of these old companies choose pure-bloods first even if the muggle-born is more qualified. It's a racist world out in the magi-employment field, so we're evening things out I guess, and it is a part of our employment contracts to abide by an equality clause."

Astoria looked down at their clasped hands, as she felt bad for the first time in her life for muggle-born's She hadn't thought that even the so-called light treated them as lesser mage, even if their grades said they were not. Then looking to the paper, even the 'great' Albus Dumbledore seemed to want to keep things that way.

"Hey, don't be so grumpy girl and look to the Slytherins," Ginny interrupted the depressing mood with a grin as they looked over to see the Parkinson sisters with their copies of the Prophet looking freaked out. "It looks like Parkinson A and B aren't too happy to learn they have competition here in the UK, and they may be arrogant, but they are smart enough to realise that Nimbus is under attack by Fairytale. You would think that they hadn't heard of all the other broom companies on the planet, or something…"

"Actually, the UK Ministries import taxes are a crime," Eva said smilingly. "That's why all of the imported brooms are so expensive, which is money in the Parkinson's pocket as they can keep their prices high as long as they were in line with the foreign brooms, and cheaper, if only slightly, but now with the BRAND in the UK they will lose money. But enough about business, let's go, we probably have some packing to finish."

"Okay," Luna agreed nodding with a smile. "It's best to get it finished before the morning," she said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, you're right, Luna," Ginny said with a smile as she picked up Chachazero and plopped the little doll onto her shoulder with a cookie she had been enjoying half eaten as they all walked together exiting the hall before they split up to go their separate ways.

"We're being followed," Chachazero said after a few moments of walking having finished her cookie after Ginny and Rikka had split from the others to head to Gryffindor, Astoria going with Eva as the Hufflepuffs would let Astoria in their tower, so she could get to the room that way to protect her from the other Slytherins. It was surprising that the Hufflepuffs didn't question it but accepted that one of their own was being loyal beyond them, and that made them more accepting to make friends outside of the house.

"I know," both Ginny and Rikka replied together.

"It seems they've chosen us first," Rikka said with a tired sigh. "After all, to the Gryffindor fools we are traitors, and to Slytherins we are just the enemy."

"My brother can be a little… well a lot blind," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "And then the Slytherins… I don't know what they want. So… you want to run or fight?"

Rikka stopped causing Ginny to stop with her. "I will not back down. I had never thought I would find ... friends who think like me, or any friends, especially those that have skills like mine, even if they are a little different too, and well... I will not run away, even though we could flee now and they would stand little chance of keeping up, let alone catching us."

"I guess we kick their asses then!" Ginny replied with a smile at her new friend while she returned a smile and a certain nod.

"Yeah, let's cut 'em!" Chachazero chimed out happily with her hunting knives out as the two groups staring Gryffindors and Slytherins burst out from around two different corners, and neither side seemed surprised to see the other, so it was certainly a joint Gryffindor, Slytherin attack, even though they hated each other, they hated mud-bloods, and real blood traitors even more, even if some were muggle-born's, they were foolish and didn't understand the stance they were really behind.

"Let's," Ginny agreed with the doll for once as her wand span into her hand. "Ronald, hanging with all of these Slytherins, I am surprised and appalled with you!" she said with a smirk as her wand twirled around her right fingers as if it belonged through them.

"Ginny, you'll stop hanging around that Slytherin or I'll…!"

"Shut up, Weasley," Draco Malfoy interrupted. "We're sick and tired of Astoria Greengrass thinking that she's better than us!" he added in his two knutts. "Then she hangs around with poor blood traitors and mud-bloods, and that bitch blonde Hufflepuff!"

"Who you calling poor; mo'fo...!" They were interrupted by Eva from behind them. "Hmm… four against thirty three, seems like the odds are in our favour!"

They looked to her in shock to see she was holding two huge, limp, and unconscious seventh year Slytherin boys by the scruffs of their uniforms before dropping them to the floor at her feet. She had a huge grin on her lips baring her teeth, which caused them to grimace and take shuddering steps back, subconsciously they were all afraid, not because the girls were particularly intimidating, but because they showed no sign of fear.

"T-there are only t-three of you," Pansy Parkinson stuttered out in worry.

"I count you know, stupid head!" Chachazero called out in anger. "If you have a problem I'll cut ya!" she hissed out swinging her knives with a huge manic grin on her lips and they took a few more steps back as realisation dawned. The girls weren't afraid because they were planning on using extreme violence, and taking them out painfully, maybe even with deathly force.

"You have made a grave mistake this day," Rikka hissed out with her one eye practically alight with strength and anger. She moved around into a crouched martial arts stance without thought. They could see they were all starting to worry a little more, as they couldn't imagine others standing to fight like them, as if their greater numbers didn't actually matter to them.

"Who do you think you are mud-blood!?" a huge set Slytherin demanded only to have Rikka attack. She moved in and grabbed him by his hair, smashing her knee into his face and breaking his nose, spilling blood and causing him to girly-scream as he flew back and dropped to the ground.

Eva slid in from behind, her right fist causing an older Slytherin to squeal in agony as it crushed his spine from behind. She then attacked the next while Ginny was trouncing all of the younger attackers with binding magic.

"Mind if I have some fun?" asked a girl as she grabbed two Slytherin boys by the face and shattered their faces into the wall. "The name is Kan'u," the purple haired girl said while Slytherins all around stared at her in horror. She looked mildly amused as they stared at her. She was wearing a Slytherin tie, but that was the only indicator that she wore to say what house she was in.

"It's the devil mud-blood!" one Slytherin boy squealed in horror while others turned to her while a baffled looking Hufflepuff girl peaked around her before smiling.

"Hi, I'm Hakufu!" the brown haired girl said with a grin as she dodged a spell without even seeming to notice. "And this is my good friend Kan'u. I wanted to see whether my silly cousin was about. He's in Gryffindor too don't you know!"

"ENOUGH!"

They all stopped, and some were thankful, before the fight went much further, and with Kan'u, the attackers might have spent the month in the hospital wing. But at least Ginny got Ron as he screamed bloody hate and murder at her on the floor bound by her power, and silk strings that actually cut into him, making him bleed. Chachazero had only managed to beat up Malfoy as he lay on the ground crying as she stood on his chest having cut up his face with her knives.

McGonagall had shown up to interrupt, looking enraged as she headed over, plucked up the doll, and threw her at Eva, Eva catching her, her knives now gone. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, Weasley," she said in anger as she surprisingly looked down at Ronald.

"Then I followed you all, to try stopping you to see you teaming up with Malfoy and gang," she continued her rage bubbling higher. "Then, to make me wonder whether you're all a bunch of pacifist pixies you're getting defeated, and two of them weren't even using magic, a fourth and fifth comes a long, and again, no magic, and the sixth is a TOY!" she hissed out making them flinch. "You will all be having a week's detention as soon as the new term starts. If you even think about attacking fellow students again I will make you rue the day!"

She then let her eyes scan the attackers. "You best take your injured to the infirmary and I'll be sending letters home about this to your families, now get out of my sight… no… Miss. McDowell, not you or the 'others', or the doll," she added as they watched the bad guys leaving with their tails between their legs, and helping their injured to the medical wing.

"Miss. McDowell, exactly where did you get that doll?" she asked looking at it as it made raspberries in the direction that the Slytherins and Gryffindors went.

"She's a family heirloom," she replied having already thought this question out, just in case. "She's been in the family for generations. She's my guardian and protector."

"I see," she replied with a nod as she calmed down as she has heard about all sorts of guardians created to protect people before so the doll wasn't too odd. She took a deep breath while sighing. "OK, you should all get back to your dorms, but rest assured that Professor Dumbledore will most likely try something to keep the peace as you may know some of them Slytherins are wealthy pure-bloods, and…"

"We understand, Professor," Eva said with a soft smile. "However, you shouldn't worry. I have our backs, and trust me-."

"I am also in a position where pureblood threats of wealth cannot threaten me," Rikka interrupted. "They all seem to think that pure-bloods are the only people with money!"

McGonagall could only look at her in surprise, as she hadn't met a muggle-born who was rich enough to fight a pureblood at their level before.

"Miss. Eva, could you please lead, Hakufu back to Hufflepuff safely?" Kan'u asked quickly and got a nod as Eva took the smiling girls hand. "I hope to fight you someday soon as it becomes obvious that not everyone at this school is weak."

"It will be awesome!" she agreed, leading Hakufu away while she happily waved buy to everyone, and left with the other splitting off back to their dorms leaving McGonagall feeling confused and lost.

Lupin wouldn't say she felt uncomfortable as her new self, but she would say she had gotten used to all of it. It was odd and annoying, and her 'brother-in-law' was being a complete pain. Though, physically she did feel pretty good, no, better than good in fact. She felt great. She was petite with silvery coloured hair cut short to her shoulder blades and tied back at the crown of her head. She looked around thirty years old, and had dark silvery coloured eyes, and wore a neat robe set.

Her name was Ellie Cain, and she had just tried to be awarded the Defence against the Dark Arts after the previous teacher quit. She hadn't been allowed to take the job after Christmas even though Remus Lupin wasn't around, and Dumbledore foolishly dropped the class for the rest of the year, even though some students needed it, and this year gave it to Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, but because of her 'qualifications' she managed to take the Ancient Runes job after the teacher had retired.

She had just arrived home at the top floor penthouse apartment in London she was staying at with her idiot brother-in-law and her niece, Evangeline and dropped onto the couch opposite the TV.

"Where's, Eva?" she demanded as her brother-in-law, Nathan was watching mid-afternoon cartoons.

He shrugged his shoulders. "She was with that Astoria girl she brought home, and I guess they're in her room, doing whatever it is they do, like plotting world conquest or something," he suggested, unconcerned.

Meanwhile, in Eva's huge suite Astoria was stifling her giggles as her older sister was chained to the huge four-post bed with handcuffs. Daphne looked up at her two capturers with angry tears in her silvery eyes while Eva was cuddled up to the incapacitated girl. She was wearing some white short shorts and a tight white tee shirt. Daphne was only in her underwear as they had stolen her robe and that was all she had been wearing, and Eva wasn't against squeezing the 'older' girls bra contained breasts to amuse herself and Astoria as the younger sister had been giggling and daring her.

"But pretty, Daphne...!" Eva complained, stroking her long, loose pale blonde hair, and nibbling her ear for effect, which sent a pleasant shiver running down Daphne's spine. "I got everyone some wonderful tickets to the Quidditch World Cup Finals; you too of course!" she said, grinning, and laughing.

"Never!" she declared stubbornly when the bathroom door opened and Ginevra Weasley exited with Tracey Davis. They were both sporting fluffy white bathrobes tied with fluffy white belts to cover their goodies, and fluffy white towels twisted over their hair to keep it from dripping all over the fluffy cream coloured carpet; fluffy stuff was really comfortable.

"See, I told you power showers are freaking awesomeness personified!" Ginny said as she closed the door to the huge bathroom that contained a huge wet room with power showers and a giant sized hot tub Jacuzzi that put the one they had at Hogwarts to shame. She had no choice but to eagerly demonstrate to the girl the wonders of muggle living.

"Oh, Daph, hasn't she broken you yet?" Tracey asked as she looked down at her friend still chained to the bed. "Well, anyway, you should try those muggle showers, and smell me!" she declared going over to her friend and making her smell her. "Its strawberry shampoo, doesn't it smell nice?" she asked quickly.

"No!" Daphne said, glaring at her. She was blatantly lying as she hadn't smelt magical world products that could smell of a fruit without smelling sickly sweat and sugary too. "What is wrong with you, Tracey!?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Umm... well, I don't want to be a freaking minion to Parkinson any more, Daph, and neither do you! Look around you, girl, Eva's freaking wealthy and isn't a bitch! This apartment is much nicer than Parkinson's manor house too!"

"Don't be stupid!" Daphne retorted while pretending Eva wasn't stroking her fingers over her chest the way she was. "If dad finds out that I'm ruining any opportunity to advance the family, especially with a wealthy family like them, or the Malfoy's he'll disown me!"

"I just think my big sister is kinky!" Astoria piped in, smirking as Daphne's cheeks lit up. "She likes being tied up at Evie's mercy...!" she said playfully while the other girls snickered.

"Do not!" she retorted.

"Anyway, the Parkinson's are going broke after the year they've had!" Astoria replied, shrugging, and looked amused. "BRAND are destroying them, and they gave the whole school Arrow BRAND brooms, so how cool is that? Especially after what Parkinson tried, to promote Nimbus," she said as they thought back to that day just after Christmas, but a certain year six Slytherin had given Eva the 'heads up', so she had plenty of time to counter; it was just lucky and amusing that Pansy didn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

 _The whole school was sitting down; settling down at the house tables in the Great Hall a week after the new term began after a wonderful Christmas where Astoria got to stay with Eva to keep her from Parkinson's, and it only needed a little blackmail to get her father to agree to let her stay and her mother was all for it._

 _It was a Saturday, so the student body were in high spirits, as magic was awesome, teachers teaching it sucked. It was midday so lunch was served when a very thin man wearing expensive silk robes turned up with a wide grin on his face with seven boxes floating in front of him._

 _The boxes were long and thin, and landed on the Slytherin House table while he announced proudly that, "Nimbus makes a generous gift to Slytherin House," while winking at his daughter, Pansy while several reporters followed him, snapping pictures._

 _However, Mr. Parkinson wondered what was going on when the reporters turned from him and started snapping pictures of four men in pastel blue robes when they entered the hall after him. Each man came with a huge crate stacked with brooms, and a fifth man wearing a Fairytale BRAND logoed pastel blue robe like the other four men stepped forward._

 _On top of the each crate, stacked with the brooms were nine elegant cases, all of which were stained wood. The BRAND representative floated nine stained blue to the Ravenclaw table, nine, stained yellow to the Hufflepuffs, nine stained scarlet to the Gryffindors, and nine stained emerald to the Slytherins, obscuring the Nimbus 2002's from sight._

" _Whoa!" Fred or George Weasley cried out in awe. "Arrow BRAND racing brooms!" he declared as he opened a case to show everyone what was inside the elegant and branded Arrow BRAND case to show everyone a red stained racing broom with sleek varnished wood. "And they've even been coloured for our houses, and have house badges on them!"_

 _The man grinned proudly as even the Slytherins were amazed. "BRAND as a promotional offering has chosen to relinquish some gifts upon, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he declared while Mr. Parkinson fumed with his daughters. "We give to each house quidditch team, nine unique special edition versions of the Arrow BRAND racing broom, competition standard. These brooms are going to be the standard in the coming quarter finals of the Quidditch World Cup through to the finals."_

 _The hall suddenly roared out in applause and approval. He waited for the noise to settle down before he continued. "Also, it had come to our attention that the rest of the school brooms are past due being replaced, so we have made some modifications to a standard broom design we had before we became BRAND, and this is our latest broom line as a standard for the average flying enthusiast, so we're giving the school two hundred, Solar BRAND brooms," he said to more applause as he pulled one from a crate for everyone to admire the sleek new designs._

 _Nobody really paid attention to Mr. Parkinson as he took his 'gifts' and left in a hurry, but it would be reported in the paper, not only the selfish act by Nimbus to increase the Slytherin teams chances (for his daughters house) of winning, but also trying to use that to get good press for a broom that was now twice as expensive as the Arrow, and not as good._

 _Nimbus even offered larger discounts for Firebolts to continue using them for the Quidditch World Cup, but Fairytale had already started a sponsorship deal with the World Cup where BRAND brooms would be a World Cup Sponsor, and offered the teams the one time deal of free brooms until they were out of the competition._

 _Fairytale itself had to find a quidditch team with really weak sponsors that they wanted or needed to drop because they were costing them. It was just by fluke that the Canadian team was still in the tournament, and those annoying Bulgarians had just about knocked out England, and Wales, (only because of their seeker getting the snitch and barely ending the games in the lead on points), Scotland and Ireland were still in but Scotland wouldn't drop Nimbus as their sponsor, even if they had to ride a BRAND broom._

 _Ireland's sponsor was from their land, so they respectfully wished to keep them. The USA had also been knocked out thanks to Ireland, and it would have been unlikely that they would have dumped their sponsors, so Fairytale offered Canada a deal. They got a new coach and manager, and several new and extra players with the larger budget, even though the players weren't too expensive to higher their previous manager was an idiot, and didn't have nearly enough players to make competent substitutions when the need arose since the match could go on for hours to days._

"Okay, so the look on Pansy's face was priceless!" Daphne agreed with a sigh, which brought them all out of their memories. "But you don't understand. I have responsibilities as the heir to the Greengrass bloodline, and our businesses and everything. And if that means kissing arse, apparently that's what I have to do!"

Eva giggled as she sat up and turned away, wiggling her butt in Daphne's embarrassed face. "Pucker up then baby!" she said, which caused the others to burst out laughing.

"Umm... Daphne, I thought you were cleverer than that!" Astoria complained slowly. "Eva is crushing Nimbus into the ground, and she's doing it for me!" she said while Daphne's eyes had widened and Eva sat down next to her, on a pillow, poking her nose. "Who do you think owns Fairytale?" she asked while Daphne paled looking up at the beautiful blonde girl with wide eyes.

"Yep, I'm awesomeness personified!" Eva said when the bedroom door burst open and Luna entered, smiling brightly, fully mugglised and dragging Rikka in with her.

"I've got her!" Luna said proudly. "Her big sister was happy to help me take her. She apparently needs to get out more! Are Hakufu and Kan'u coming?" she asked.

Eva frowned. "Yeah, but Kan'u said they have their own tickets and that I kept avoiding our 'battle' or something while I was avoiding her punches and kicks, running away so they wouldn't join us while the airhead was trying to get her to play nice! And Hakufu said, 'see you guys at the game thingy'!"

"Oh, but that was avoiding battle!" Luna agreed with a nod while smiling as Hakufu was too amusing in an adorably airheaded way.

She shrugged, smiling. "I did kidnap Daphne though, and now she's my toy!" she laughed evilly.

"Master!"

Most of them were startled as the little green haired doll poked her head out from behind Rikka's hair where she had been hiding.

"Yay Master, you kidnapped someone!" she said in joy before flying over to land on Daphne's tummy, which caused her to squirm and hold back from giggling. "What are we going to do with our victim now Master?" she asked, using the girls' chest as a seat. "Shall we try to turn her... umm... 'not' evil?" she suggested 'reasonably', and even used her tiny fingers to make air quotes around the word not before she said evil.

Eva rolled her eyes. "I think we've finished with her, you may let her go!" she said with a shrug and the doll pouted with a sigh before Daphne squealed in horror as a huge black sword swished out and sliced through her cuffs around her ankles and wrists.

"I meant with the key!" Eva corrected wiggling the key in the sheepish dolls face before plucking her up with her sword gone and placing her in Astoria's arms for safe keeping, and she didn't struggle.

"Don't worry, Daph, she is amazingly good with blades!" she said with a sheepish grin. "Why don't you and Astoria use the bathroom, and you can clean up!" she said shooing the sisters away, but Astoria was eager to drag her sister into the bathroom, closing and locking the door after them for some privacy.

"EVA!"

They were startled as Nathan knocked on the door as it wouldn't open for any male, full-stop, or any female over the age of twenty five.

"The solicitors here!" he quickly said before they heard him mumble something and walk away.

Eva pulled the door open to see a well developed black woman. She wasn't old, in her thirties, and very pretty with smooth black hair to her shoulders, and cool dark eyes that scanned all of the girls in the room. She placed on a fake smile as if she was humouring them or something.

"Miss. Stanmore...?" Eva asked, even though she knew who she was.

"Yes," she agreed with a tight lipped smile with a smooth Southern UK accent. "I was under the impression that I would be working for the Potter Foundation, not babysitting some little girls!" she said rather rudely and her large chest bounced in her thin silk robe as she stuck her nose up in the air.

"Wow, this lady has game talking to you like that Master!" Chachazero commented from where Astoria must have left her on the side by some large cookies where she had taken to snacking on one, as Chachazero had a weakness for sweets. "If you wait a moment Master, I'll finish my cookie and cut her for you!" she said, munching away.

"No thank you Chacha!" she replied with a smile while the woman had paled as she looked at the doll, and being a muggle-born woman knew of certain movies where animated dolls were 'evil'. "I assure you, Miss. Stanmore, I am the CEO and founder of Fairytale, and that my company has secured its place at the head of the Potter Foundation, which is why you are here, as we have to deal with some problems that would, say damn Dumbledore to hell, and a vast many more people too. Severus Snape, doc-I mean medi-witch's and wizards, healers, politicians, and many people in the muggle world, teachers, etc., and even people like Lucius Malfoy can't be let off the hook this time."

"Sue him, for custody of his daughter!" Tracey said, snickering while the other girls were surprised as they didn't know he had a daughter. "She'll be a first year this year!" she said as she realised no one knew about her except her, so it had never came up, or Astoria would have told them.

"I see!" Miss. Stanmore said walking into the room while Eva closed the door. "This is above board. I expected your father too... but no, he had the money, and you, so young but, but you have the drive and vision to fuck over the moronic magical world."

"I like you lady, you wear tight clothes over those huge boobs, and you see the idiots the right way!" Eva commented with a shrug as she hopped up to sit on her bed. "The Potter Foundation was created around the same time as Fairytale. The goblins chose to trust the Foundation to me, so I want to do this right. I want criminal charges brought up on everyone who had a part in harming Harry Potter, and I want them destroyed!

"Then I managed to get a stay of execution for a hippogriff," she said as she handed her folders she had been holding, involving Harry Potter. "Draco Malfoy got into a truffle with it while he refused to listen to the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher and mocked and insulted the creature. I should know, I have eyewitness testimony myself, but only Slytherins became eyewitnesses to the 'incident'.

"Malfoy was injured and the creature was almost executed. If I hadn't used Fairytales growing influence the creature would have been destroyed for barely grazing the moron and the teacher managed to do that much at the risk of his own life and safety, but it seems the creature was well trained. Harry was a close friend to this teacher, and though Mr. Hagrid didn't save him either, he had been held back by a lot..." Eva finished offering a new, much smaller file and gestured for her to skim through it.

Miss. Stanmore looked through it with growing unease. "This is wrong, illegal," she said in worry. "He was accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets, and expelled for it for petrifying students and killing another. Yet he never went to trial, or Azkaban. He was expelled and then given a job at the school shortly after. He was caught by a head boy with a large spider. I may not have been the best at the subject but spiders can't petrify, no species can... this head boy?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle!" Ginny interrupted hatefully as she spun her wand since the wards shielded from the outside. She wrote the name in fire and swished her wand. They formed new words that made the lawyer gasp and wince. 'I am Lord Voldemort' faded slowly in the air.

"Oh, my...!" Miss. Stanmore muttered, quivering as she scanned through the files to see the evidence that Tom Riddle had framed Hagrid, and the magical world hadn't even asked for any kind of proof. It had been a desperate attempt on Riddle's part but the magical people had been too stupid to look for, or want proof, even Dumbledore. They just cared that everything had stopped, and that the 'criminal' had been captured and 'punished'.

"I can make you a very wealthy and infamous lawyer in the magical world," Eva said as the woman flopped down to sit on the bed next to her, not noticing that Eva was groping her boobs with a crazed grin on her lips. "These people must be put in their place," she said with a cute smile, cuddling the dark skinned woman. "This world should have justice. People think it is there until one day they have lost everything while they had been the pinnacle of kindness, and the villains have their pockets stuffed with gold."

"Ashier!" she said, offering her first name. "Please, it will be a pleasure to work for you, Miss. McDowell."

"Eva!" she replied, smiling when the woman blushed as she realised how comfortable Eva was being with her and gulped. "Sorry, I just had to have a feel. Hakufu didn't mind, but then she is only a few years older than me, and dense," she said, giggling with her friends, minus Rikka as she rolled her eyes, but smiled as it was kind of amusing.

"So how are we going to steal umm...? What is the Malfoy girls' name?" Ginny asked with a wicked grin.

"Bianca!" Tracey answered with a grin.

"I like that name!" Eva said while giggling 'evilly'.

Bianca Malfoy struggled against the binds as the mud-bloods carried her away, and she was helpless as they mocked her, calling her escape attempts adorable or cute. She didn't want to be known as the cute kidnap victim: she was a handsome young woman after all. No one was supposed to even know about her, but she bet that her foolish 'big' brother couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut like a normal human being!

The quidditch world cup had been fun until the mud-blood girls kidnapped her. It was her big reveal, yay; the Malfoy's had a daughter to share her pureblood awesomeness with the world and all that boring stuff. Then she had been watching from around a tree near Draco while her father put the fear of pure-bloods into a muggle family, and then, boom, Draco got the ten barrels of crap beat out of him when he dissed one of the girls, and she had been kidnapped.

"Hey!" the lead mud-blood girl called out. They were all dressed like ninja in different colours, to at least look good and different. She was dressed in a white that somehow managed to not be bright. They had taken her out to where the honest and good pure-bloods were juggling a muggle family in the air with two little children to make them see who was better.

The pure-blooded Death Eaters were in black robes wearing different masks made of different materials. They turned as they were surprised to see a bunch of weirdly dressed girls wearing oni (devil) masks. The girl in white was wearing a white oni mask with fanged mouth and cold yellow eyes with long red tongue.

"Lucius Malfoy!" she called out and Bianca gulped as she realised they knew her good and honest pureblood father was a Death Eater. "We have your little girl!" she said, amused by the whole game they seemed to be playing as Bianca was brought forward by Red and Green, pushed to her knees with her ankles bound in shackles, and her wrists behind her back.

"Bianca!" one of the men muttered from under his mask while aurors who had been present stared at the scene in confusion (the oblivious), rage and horror (the traitorous Death Eaters, wannabes, and purists), or glee and humour (the good guys who wanted to kick ass), and then there were some who sucked old man cock, but no one cared about their opinions.

White continued, "if you do not put the nice family down, now, I'm going to pull her fingers off, one by one," she said laughing as she could see the trepidation on their eyes through their masks.

"You haven't the guts!" one man hissed out and Bianca knew it was her own father. She wondered whether he would give in to protect her previous pureblood fingers.

She pointed her wand at Bianca. The eleven year old girl fell under a magical grip, dropping from Red and Greens hold, to her face with her butt in the air. She was only wearing her PJ's, and how embarrassing that they had little ducks on them and were from the muggle world section at the clothing store as she loathed to admit it but muggles made nicer clothes.

Bianca cried in terror and pain as suddenly one of her fingers was torn free from her hand, spurting her pureblood, and she started balling her little pureblood eyes out, but the Death Eaters didn't believe she was bluffing any more as Bianca whimpered and cried.

"W-who are you!?" Lucius demanded as he tore off his mask, showing all of the aurors present that he was not the 'good' man he had 'pretended' to be.

"We are!" the one in black stepped forward. "The Awesome Ninja Oni Witch Squad!" she declared gleefully.

"O-kay...!" Lucius said while assessing that yes, they were more bat-shit crazy than he thought they were, which was of course the impression they wanted to give. "I-I'll do anything, j-just let my daughter go!"

The white Awesome Ninja Oni Witch girl stepped forward and threw a rolled up scroll at him. "First, sign and return, second, lower the nice people and go to jail!" she said, smugly, and Bianca could stifle her tears a little as her father would save her and he could get cool pure-bloods to reattach her finger easily.

He shakily signed without much thought, not even reading it before throwing it back. Bianca was rightfully concerned with that kind of behaviour and hoped that the contract wasn't too bad as she didn't want to be poor or worse, become a mud-bloods wife.

Lucius then got the other Death Eaters to lower the muggles and then they fled leaving Lucius to be jumped by aurors a moment later and he was arrested. He turned to see his baby girl. He was looking confused and her finger was where it was supposed to be.

"I-it was all a trick!" Lucius roared out angrily.

"Sorry Daddy!" she said with a sheepish smile as she was released from her cuffs, "but filthy mud-bloods or not, they're really fun, and made me an offer I couldn't refuse!" she said with a shrug and flick of her long blonde hair with sparkling pale silver eyes. "You always taught me to side with the winner, and I have, and you just haven't seen that a new champion has come knocking yet!" she said with a small smile. "It's also nice not having to be all cold and somewhat evil all the time; it's way too much work!" she said taking Blue's hand.

"Oh, and thanks for signing her custody over to me, much appreciated," White said when they were about to leave they got accosted by an optically ugly looking auror. "Hey, you happen to be in my way, so you have five seconds to rethink this!"

"You little bitches are under arrest!" he said smugly, drawing his wand, Purple moved, and slid her hands forward, and snap, snap, his wand and hand were shattered. Her left knee shot up, crashing into his gut and he dropped to the ground with a scream before her right fist connected with his face and he went down and out all in a fluid movement that only two other girls saw properly, and that was White and Red.

Bianca stared in awe before she turned back to look at her father. He had wide eyes and a slack jaw. She smirked. It may have been a rash choice, and probably because she saw the girl in the tight white leather deck her annoying older brother, but she was always a good judge of character. It looked like she made the correct choice to ally herself with real strength, and it was nice that they were girls too.

Amelia Bones, head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department watched the girls leave while Lucius Malfoy had been taken away. She had wondered what they would have done if their trick hadn't worked, or Malfoy let them 'torture' his daughter. Then she saw one of the girls, not even the leader, beat up one of her aurors as if that was child's play, and seeing she was just a child, she supposed it was.

"Who are those girls?" she asked the auror next to her.

"Umm... I don't know," she replied. She was a slender young woman with vibrant purple hair and green eyes. "But they were pretty awesome," she commented.

"I want to know who they are!" she demanded looking to the younger woman. "Auror Tonks that was an order!" she said and the young woman quickly rushed off after them while changing her age into a girl in her mid-teens at fifteen. She used her wand to adjust her clothes to size. She figured that she would have a better chance if she wasn't seen as an adult.

She ran around a thicket of trees and nearly lost her head as the girl in white flew at her at speed. She fell to the ground, and looked around as she heard a huge crash, and the blonde girls' right leg shattered into a thick tree trunk. She skipped back, just as the tree toppled over and crashed down to the floor below.

The girl had since removed her mask, and smiled at her, amused. Tonks gulped as that kick could have killed her. She went to speak when the girl moved in, fast and picked her up, flipping her over her left hip and she went flying with oomph. She looked up from where she lay with tears in her eyes, trying not to cry as she ached, and she was terrified.

Evangeline paused her assault on the shape-shifter. "That's it...? I've won...?" she asked, looking down at the girl. "You can make yourself stronger with your ability and this is all you do? That is simply pathetic!" she muttered as she moved forward and Tonks flinched but the girl just sat on her chest and poked her forehead. "You know, I've been looking through files on aurors, and yours came up very promising.

"Bottom of the class, barely graduated the Academy, but a metamorphmagus," she said with a wide grin, "and I realised that was why you graduated, even though you didn't deserve to. I figured that you pretended to be that pathetic, and then now, I had a moment of thought that you were that pathetic, but no, don't blame the student who has so much potential, blame the instructors who had no imagination.

"You aren't augmenting your strength or your senses," she said with a smile while Tonks could only stay still as she knew what this girl was capable of doing. "I think my lovely Dora that I can help you much more than being an auror ever could, and pay you more!"

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, stuttering slightly as she looked at the beautiful girl, illuminated like a fallen angel in the light of the moon high above.

Eva slid down her body to lie on top of her with a wicked grin as their faces were centimetres apart, and she moved closer so her lips were touching the aurors left ear. "I want to hire you as my personal protector, so when you're ready, after real training, you go where I go. It's only a matter of time before the magical world knows that I am Fairytale, and I already have some big enemies, and I'll help you make full use of your abilities in my service, but I want you to be mainly in this form!"

"You're offering me a job?" she asked in surprise while Eva sat up on her lap.

"Well yes, I don't need protection, but it will make my enemies feel better, thinking that I'm even a little afraid of them, and therefore they'll be less likely to try anything, and it places them off-balance," she agreed, grinning. "I'll get you some proper training, and with that, and my coaching, my Dora, I will turn you from a soft little auror, into a dangerous young lady who will have the words 'engage if you want to die' on every enemy's profile of you."

It was two days later and Tonks... nope, she would have to get used to being Dora as her new boss liked the name more. She had been ordered to leave her wand at home and that she was not allowed to mention magic, or use any while starting her training. She looked around in awe as she got off the normal muggle bus and walked over to the guard house at the entrance to the muggle military base.

There were a couple of chatty men that she met, and they let her walk by after showing them her papers, and she couldn't help but look around every which way at all of the muggle machines. She looked at her papers, and saw where she was supposed to be and went to knock-.

"Nymphadora Tonks!"

She was startled and turned to see an older woman; well she still looked fifteen so she would have expected that most people on site would look older than her. The woman looked around thirty with dark hair cut short and cool almost purple eyes and a grin that promised pain. She was dressed in green military muggle gear with the top few buttons open on her skirt to show some cleavage, and black boots on her feet.

"Y-yes," she agreed timidly as she wondered what she had gotten herself into when she agreed to take the new job. Fairytale was growing, and already powerful, and for once in her life she did something for herself, not because it was expected of her. She had always wanted to be an auror, but after accepting the job felt disillusioned as she saw the corruption she couldn't change, but Fairytale did what it wanted, and made peoples life happier, and looked after the world.

"That's yes, ma'am!"

"Y-yes, ma'am...!"

"Good, follow me!" she said leaving Dora to jog to keep up, while hauling her suitcase with her as she couldn't use a trunk as that was more cumbersome, and couldn't shrink it as she knew she was going to be staying with muggle women. "I am Lieutenant Melissa Mao," she said. "I am your instructor for the next three and a half months, and we're going to be great friends, I'm sure. You get up at five AM, and I want you showered and dressed by six, and fed by six thirty," she said leading her into some barracks that had several young women lounging around in their underwear until they saw her and scrambled over themselves or each other to stand to attention.

"That never gets old," she said, smirking.

"It's just you!" one of the women said with a sigh, she was only wearing her panties and had her large boobs on full and proud display with a tone figure. "We thought it was that bitch Major Stick-Up-Her-Arse!" she said, flopping down on her bunk. "Its freaking boiling in here, Lieutenant, can't you get us an AC unit?"

"I'm working on it lady's," she said, smirking as she turned to Dora. "These are the women's barracks, where we'll be staying with these fine young... I would say soldiers," she said with a sigh. "Lady's this is Nymphadora Tonks!"

A young woman with long black hair with the ends dyed blonde hoped up with a grin, eagerly shaking Dora's hand. "Nice to meet you Dora, we've been expecting you!" she said happily. She was only wearing green panties and a green sleeveless top, and was quite flat chested, but enthusiastic.

"Mimi!" the older girl without a top reprimanded as she pushed the girl out of the way, brushing back her long dirty blonde hair as sweat stuck it to her forehead. "I'm Connie!" she said, shaking Dora's hand while she blushed a little, but lack of clothes had likely gotten more common around the other girls as it was quite hot inside. "These two are Ellie and Sasha!" she said pointing to a brown haired girl and a brown skinned girl. They both had their hair short but not too short and tied into ponytails while only wearing their bras and panties.

"You can have the bed next to mine!" Mimi said, shoving the other girl away and pulling Dora to her bed, smiling.

"Well, since you're getting along so well, Mimi, you can take her to get her uniform," Melissa said. "Then show her around once she's properly dressed."

"Okay, ma'am!" she readily agreed, saluting. "I just have to put my clothes back on, first!"

Meanwhile, on-board the Hogwarts express, Bianca was happily seated with her new friends on the way to Hogwarts for her first ever year. Well she was curled up to Rikka's side, enjoying the way the older girls fingers felt stroking her hair absent-mindedly Oh yes, she never knew that she would like mud-bloods because her dad said they were weak and useless, but Rikka was anything but weak, and certainly not useless; she was awesome.

Chachazero was snacking as usual, and everything seemed awesome with the world, until 'he' ripped the door open glaring daggers at everyone. Draco Malfoy, Bianca's very annoying brother. They should have known that he would be bothering them eventually after they had all gotten Lucius thrown in jail and kidnapped his sister.

"Bianca you are coming with me, now-!" He cried out as Hakufu turned up and trampled him as she was dragging Kan'u with her, and he went bouncing along the corridor as if he was a paperweight.

"Here they are Kan'u!" Hakufu cheered, pointing in the open door before bouncing in and squeezing into a seat between Daphne and Astoria, and neither girl complained as they both thought the ridiculously strong girl was hilarious.

Kan'u sighed as she entered, and took the seat Luna offered before letting the blonde sit on her lap since she was older and a bit larger, wrapping her arms around the younger girls waist to get comfortable, and she sighed again as Luna used her chest to comfortably, and happily rest her head.

"Hakufu wanted to sit with you guys!" she explained why they were there before she seemed to double-take. "Was that that Malfoy idiot at the door?" she asked, and they nodded. "Why was he alone, he normally has his minions to back him up!?"

"Oh, they were expelled!" Eva said off-handily, which made the others stare at her. "Odd how no one noticed they were squibs when their fathers were big time racist D-bags!"

"Wait! They were squibs?" Daphne asked and Eva nodded.

"Well that explains a lot!" Kan'u said with a nod. "I never had seen them pull out wands, or do any magic, not even badly."

Bianca giggled. "My brother was angry that I like mud-bloods, and he was hanging around with squibs," she said, shaking her head. It was amusing how though she never really had anything against muggle-born's that she still used the term 'mud-blood', and somehow took away all of the power and hate the word was supposed to represent.

No one had a chance to reply as Hermione tore the door open, next. Well she didn't tear the door open, but pulled it open timidly. They all looked to her, and she looked nervous, and unsure. All of their eyes on her were scary as she knew they were some of the strongest mage at Hogwarts, and that the new breed of mystics was something else, out of her league.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Ginny chose to ask as she was curious.

Hermione rubbed her hands together as she looked around quickly. "Its-its Dumbledore," she said quickly. "He wants me to make friends and watch you for him!" she said while no one showed a sign that they doubted her. "He wants me and Ron to come along and help him steer the trouble makers onto the right path!"

"So he wants us to be bullying twats!?" Eva asked while snorting in disgust. "I don't think so, Hermione, but why betray that moron anyway?"

"I-it was something he said..." she said timidly as she was opening up and most of the girls she didn't even know their names. "Before he left my house... he smiled and said good girl, someday you can marry Ronald and be a proper witch!" she cried out with tears in her eyes.

"I'll cut him Master!" Chachazero shrieked out and Hermione startled as she held a huge black sword in her tiny hands.

"Chacha...!" Eva reprimanded, "all in good time sweetie!"

"She could be lying!" Astoria suggested.

"Oh, she isn't lying. He said that, but she thought that would help her help him," Eva said, and Hermione gulped as the blonde girl stood, holding Chachazero back from slicing Hermione in two while still smiling. "Hermione if you don't follow me now, I won't stop her from taking you out when least you expect it!" she said leading the way from the compartment and to a bathroom a few carriages away. Hermione reluctantly entered with her, squeezing into the small space as the door was locked and sealed, then silenced.

Eva pushed Hermione into the wall. "It will come out soon but I own Fairytale," she said and Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "I have control over the Potter Foundation, and I have found out a lot of fucked up things about the incident! Dumped on a doorstep in winter in the middle of the night, after having been smashed in the face by Deaths own curse, and no medical attention-!"

"But Professor Dumbledore saw him, he would know-!"

"Yes, let's blow apart one of your legs shall we?" Eva asked, coldly pointing her wand at Hermione's right leg. "Then we'll see where you would rather go; hospital or Dumbledore's office?" she asked and Hermione paled as she thought about it; she would say hospital without a doubt. "He was hit by a curse that no magic could shield without physical presence, Hermione! Then he was dumped on a doorstep of strangers, who didn't want him, but he was forced upon them, and the old bastard never even had the decency to ask what they wanted!"

"But he was safe there-!" she defended.

"He's dead!" she spat out, shutting her up. "Harry Potter was the only friend you ever had. He loved you, and you spit on his grave! Because some bastard in authority says he tried his best, and made a mistake. He doesn't even bow down and beg anyone for forgiveness. He continues to say it was for the greater good Hermione. I have authority. I am Fairytale. One word, and I could collapse the magical UK's economy, but I don't let anger cloud my sensibilities. I don't let written words by morons cloud what is right.

"Why should I follow anyone based on past deeds? It is the here and now that proves who we are, because people change, they get old, and they lose touch with what is right. I don't control people. If I go wrong I want people, my friends who I love with all my heart to tell me to fuck off! I want them to set me straight, to tell me that I am wrong, and if they love me in return; I want to see them stop me by any means necessary!"

"But Dumbledore...!" Hermione spluttered out, unable to say much more. "He's a hero; he's a great man...-. He defeated Grindelwald, and stopped his advance across Europe, stopped him from attacking England."

Eva sighed in frustration. "Hundreds of thousands of muggle-born's died first throughout Europe first!" she answered, causing Hermione to break down, into tears. "Grindelwald is alive; the Goblins like my investment choices, and gave me a tip. Dumbledore was in love with Gellert Grindelwald, and if a fight hadn't broken out between him, Dumbledore and Alberforth Dumbledore, and as a result, Ariana Dumbledore hadn't died from the spell of one of them, Albus Dumbledore would have helped him conquer the world!"

"No," she whispered in despair.

"Alberforth Dumbledore owned the Hogshead pub. He now runs the Firefly in Hogsmeade Ask him yourself!" she answered before unlocking the door and stepping out, leaving Hermione to cry alone.


	27. TransShift (HP)

_AU year 5 Christmas onwards. After Harry saw the attack on Arthur, Ron blamed him, & attacked. So Dumbledore sent him out of Sirius' house, back to the Dursleys. There his uncle attacked him. There he came into his powers, & transformed, tearing his uncle apart. He headed out to Gringotts with a new ability to shift into anyone he had touched, & gaining a sense of who they were._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Supernatural - Chapters: 3 - Words: 16,469 - Reviews: 164 - Updated: 5/16/2014 - Published: 12/8/2013 - [Harry P., Astoria G., Daphne G.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry Potter was only fifteen, or fifteen and a few months. It was the Christmas holidays and he was away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only home he really knew. The place he was abandoned to by these magicians was never his home and he never cared for it. His 'family' hated him, and in return, he had grown too loath them.

His people had abandoned him to that purgatory, and even more forced him back under the guise of safety each year during the summer. Well, the old man and headmaster of Hogwarts did for reasons he doesn't want to share.

However, this was cruel. He had come to start enjoying the Christmas holidays. He spent them away from the Dursley's, he liked that, and they liked that. Before his eleventh birthday, they had never allowed him the simple pleasure of the holiday. He made all or most of the food, set the table, and even cleaned up after them while they ate until they were fall.

Christmas day had always been a hungry day before Hogwarts. He wasn't ever allowed food on that day, or Boxing day. They called him a lousy scrounger, and that he deserved nothing on Christmas, especially not food because he was a freak. In other words, they hated him because of his magic, something he had little control over. It was just who he was. They were jealous. Well, his aunt, his mother's sister was, of his mother so she takes it out on him.

Vernon…? Well, he can't be sure but he believed that his aunt had told lies and half-truths. Though, a part of him knew that if some were obvious half-truths, exaggerations then there was some truth. He couldn't not believe that his mother had changed, forgetting her muggle (non-magical) family. He felt a little pity that his aunt never got to reconcile with his mother in some way, mostly because then maybe she would have looked after him.

It was cruel because rather than spending the holiday at Hogwarts or with his godfather this year he was returned to the Dursley's He had a vision that saved Mr. Weasley, his best friends' fathers' life after he had been bitten by a poisonous magical snake.

Harry and the other Weasley children had been sent off to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters at his godfathers' house. It had been okay for a few days but then Ronald, his best friend, and his twin brothers had attacked him, and calling him all sorts of crap and threw him down some stairs, accusing him of being responsible. They expected him to somehow stop a killer monstrous snake from the other side of the UK.

It was always the case with that school and most of its people, such fair-weather relationships. He had been attacked, hurt, for what, because he had a connection to the dark thing that murdered his family. They praise his first defeat, forgetting, or not caring about everything Harry had lost. He couldn't have stopped the attack even if he was there! He had had enough of these fools. They don't care about him, never have, never will.

Maybe he would be alone forever, with only himself to trust. If only there was some way to protect himself from that, to see through the lies. He even had to learn the art of protecting his mind by a greasy incompetent piece of crap who needed to seriously get out and get a life rather than tormenting the children, he is supposed to look out for as a teacher.

During the lessons the filth, Professor Severus Snape had seen his memories, seen how he was raise, but it just made him happy. He continued trying to compare Harry with his father when they are proven to be nothing alike, but maybe a vicious prank on the greasy fool will put things right, or at least bring some humour to his life.

It had taken Harry awhile to get hold of a real book on occlumency because his owl kept returning from the book store empty. Therefore, he called on a weird little elf he had saved. The elf had gotten him the book eventually. Would you believe it? Snape wasn't trying to teach him to block out mental intrusion rather than make it easier.

Harry wondered whether that was his idea, Dumbledore or Voldemort's. The grease ball doesn't seem to have just one master but two, and then who else could he listen too? It wouldn't matter anyway as Harry cried out in pain as he was smashed into a pile of broken crap his fat cousin Dudley had manhandled and discarded.

That was what they did. Praised and pampered their bullying pile of dung son while torturing the hero nephew. It was the way they lived. The way heroes lived. He was sick of being the good guy. The hero. Dumbledore knew what his life was like, how could he not. Then others had had glimpses into his life and just didn't believe that Dumbledore would let that happen, or that Dumbledore's excuse of him being safe from wizards was any real reason.

Harry pulled himself up shakily as blood drooled from his mouth and down his head, matting in his hair and staining his filthy hand-me-down clothes. He had wondered why he kept wearing them when he had the money to buy anything he could need, but something kept stopping him every time he tried to buy some. It left him with muggle money he cant use as he can't go into any of these shops.

It wouldn't take a genius to know that it was magic stopping him. He wanted to demand an explanation out of Dumbledore, but it all ways ended with him forgetting when he got close to the headmaster and never getting a chance. It was infuriating. Hermione, his second best friend did not even believe him.

Though, she had always been too by the book. With a love of authority. She had never had to deal with people who used their power to intimidate and control before. She had only ever met twats like Draco Malfoy who thought he had power he could abuse. However, even now he can see it. Hermione was starting to see the brighter truth. No one was infallibly good! He just hoped she realised the truth that the world sucked because people in power make it suck soon for their greed or she'll be lost under Dumbledore's chains with no key for the lock.

He loved Hermione, he really did. He can't for the life of him figure out why she might like Ronald if he had read that right, or maybe it was just Ron he was reading, and his spite rubbed off so she 'attacked'.

Harry felt like she had become a sister to him. An annoying know-it-all-but-not-really sister he would have a sexual experience with if the occasion arose, but still a sister. He had never had the chance for any other family so he tried to claim her, but she can be so blind when such a respected man says to be.

Spitting out blood Harry's vision was blurred as he looked up at the fat behemoth of an angry walruses of a man. He had a bloodied smile on his lips. He knew. He would love to tear this fat prick in two and he would feel satisfied doing it too. The man is an idiot. Now he is stronger. Harry doesn't have any power to defend himself, but two years. In under two years, Harry would be a legal adult with the money and power to rip this man into pieces.

His fat monstrous uncle paused in his assault before continuing with verbal abuse. "Let that teach you boy!" he spat out red faced with anger. "Those freaks threatening us last July and now this. Having you here to ruin our holiday!"

Harry couldn't keep in the chuckle. "Like I want to be here you fat piece of turd!" he retorted, climbing shakily to his feet. "You're an ungrateful whale of blubber!" he spat out with more blood dribbling down his chin while his uncle roared out in anger.

Vernon charged with glee mixed with his anger as he pulled back a fist. Harry laughed aloud. If only he had the marginal strength of a monster like him. He would get him, strike him back, and rip him apart.

It was an odd detached feeling that woke him to reality. He looked around at the house. The room he was in. It was a mess. Flames flicking at it. Embers flickering at his flesh, dying out, but he was whole and un-burnt, watching in fascination. He could see blood pooling around him. His eyes widening as he saw pieces of burnt flesh and bone.

He knew what he had done even if the memory was hazy. He had turned into something. Something monstrous. He remembered his last wish. It was only briefly granted, but he had torn out of himself and become the monster. He remembered it from his first year at Hogwarts, young, just large enough for this room. The dragon. Beautiful in a morbid and dangerous way.

However, it was chaotic, dangerous, vicious, and many other nasty things. He remembered thinking those things when confronted with it. Harry had only been the monster for a second, but it was enough. The bedroom the Dursley's had given him in fear that first year was shattered and cracked, everything that was crushable was, including his broom and trunk.

He was naked and covered in blood. He felt noting for the monster he had murdered. Looking down at his strong body, something was wrong. He had never been so muscularly defined before, lean, strong, maybe even a bit taller, healthier. It was amazing in many ways. He was further endowed than he was, and he had thought he was gifted there before, having seen many other boys in bathrooms and the like, knew that he had been gifted something for having to deal with the crap he did.

Shaking those thoughts away as he didn't need them any time soon he continued looking around. The bedroom window was shattered and the walls chargrilled. It was a mired of improvement over the prison it normally was. He still didn't know whether it was the Dursley's prison for him or Dumbledore's, but worst, secretly believing it was both.

He felt his head ache as he staggered, unable to think straight. He knew he had to leave. With the Ministry gunning for him with their idiotic lack of belief in Voldemort's return (not even asking for proof) he could end up in Azkaban prison without a trial, and that sort of thing might be common place. He doubted Dumbledore would help, more likely convince everyone its for the Greater Good, and his protection, or whatever.

Staggering his foot touched soft fabric. He crouched down and smiled as he pulled up his unmarked Invisibility Cloak. He figured that it must be more powerful than he thought to survive whatever happened to him. He was still not sure. He felt dizzy and disorientated. He held the cloak loosely in his arms as the thought of wearing it over his sore and blistered muscles hurt right now as he felt his body slowly fixing itself. He had felt this before, but only ever briefly, when he was younger, but now it was so strong he wondered how he could have ever missed it.

"I-I need to think clearly about this!" He muttered to himself as he pulled open the bedroom door, puffing for breath. "Just like Hermione would have, except without all of the authority love…" he trailed off as his body spasm, feeling a pain like before, deep in his chest.

However, this time it was different too. His mind cleared and he cried out grabbing the right of his forehead as it stung like never before, over his scar, watering his eyes. He worried that it meant that his uncles' murder by him stopped the protections and Voldemort was coming with glee in his blackened heart.

He quickly tried to shake that off. He wasn't sure there were any real protections. He pulled his hand away from his forehead with a disgusted look at some green gunk mixed with his blood. It was odd. His mind seemed to run differently. Not faster, but more restrained than it ever did. Thoughts of how only authority figures in his life had been around, to be 'friends'.

He shook his head clear as he looked down to see small breasts and a very hairy vagina. He had only ever seen the real deal in magazines, and that one time a year back when he got 'naughty' and managed to get a good yet very brief look at Ginny Weasley in the shower. He reached down to find out that his thing was gone and replaced by all this hair hiding his vagina.

He couldn't quite understand what was going on as he felt the soft folds and moisture starting to flow slowly out of it. It took his mind a moment to jump to conclusions. His energy seemed to just return, even though he felt starving. He quickly rushed over to the broken mirror. Looking inside he could see her. Hermione Granger looking back out of him. Naked.

He could feel her mind. The thoughts she might have had in this circumstance. His, or her first thought was to run to Dumbledore. After getting dressed first of course. However, that was furthest thing from his mind. He couldn't trust that Dumbledore wouldn't try to suppress his newfound power, to control him through fear that he could take over for either the light or dark, not that he cared about either.

Looking down at Hermione's hairy area was kind of odd. "Okay, someone needs to shave downstairs. That cannot be comfortable!" she said in thought. He was surprised that he sounded exactly like her, even down to her I'm-better-than-you attitude and other mannerisms that flowed naturally enough that he knew that even her parents would be fooled.

Shaking her shaggy head of brown hair she grabbed at her chest, grimacing. It hurt, like a pinching as she watched herself morphing. Reforming. She became a he, and if not for the pain she or he would have marvelled at it.

Harry looked himself over, sweating covered with some blood, not as much as before, and tired. He thought for a moment that he was an metamorphmagus, but he knew they couldn't copy that well. It was as if he hadn't quite gotten her memories. However, he had her traits, and subconscious elements. He realised that she had no one before Hogwarts apart from teachers and family. That was why she was so insistent that authority knows best. They protected her from the school bullies and the like, but that didn't help her much.

He blushed as he remembered the feel of her soft body and quickly shook that off when he heard sirens in the distance. Harry remembered what he had just done, but felt more pity over remorse. How could he feel remorse for people like him? He hated Vernon Dursley. He hated them all, and they deserved nothing but his contempt.

Charging out of the bedroom as the door out had been charred to dust he found the stairs and climbed down, awed that the rest of the house survived. He didn't know what to do. Not really when he thought back to some of the Order members. However, he realised they were not clever enough. They ran around after Dumbledore after all.

He had to be more cunning than that. He started as he entered the kitchen. He was smarter than that, more cunning. He didn't need anything more or less. Just him. His own will to survive, and to do that he needed to disappear.

Harry felt so much lighter, inside and out that he knew that whatever magiks he had been under were gone. This was his chance wasn't it? He could just torch the place and run! He gave a bloodied grin in the hallway mirror and entered the kitchen full.

Heading straight for the gas cooker he turned on all of the hobs. Then heading into the lounge he turned on the boiler fire, warming the house. Then with any luck, he laughed. The chemicals his aunt loved so much to clean the house with will accelerate the blaze. Then he would be 'dead'. So all he needed to do was figure out how to control his new ability. If he escaped, 'dead' of course otherwise the point would be mute.

Stopping at the door, he heard people outside. He frowned as he realised he couldn't just leave the house naked and… visible. He grinned as he pulled on his Invisibility Cloak and snuck out of the side door through the garage.

It was a wonder that none of his 'watchers' had charged in yet. He bet most of them would just stand back thinking everything will be okay when it wouldn't, just because Dumbledore said so.

Harry ran as well as he could with the cloak over him. He felt freer than ever. In fact, he had never felt so liberated. He was only two streets away when he heard and even felt the boom. He could only hope that some of the ignorant neighbours who agreed with the Dursley's that he was a troublemaker with no proof, even when the odd kid told them the truth was caught and hurt.

He could admit to himself that it felt very weird being outside and naked. Even under the cloak. He had to find clothes, which was surprisingly easier than he thought. He eyed the cute girls with a grin. They had clothes, and between them he could take from them without leaving one or all naked. He had to have some honour somewhere, and he wasn't a dick like certain people he knew from school, 'friends' included.

Well he wasn't a bad guy, not really, and doesn't want to be. He pulled off the cloak in front of them causing five sets of wide eyes. "If you each hand over a piece of clothing and forget you saw me I'll not hurt you! Lets face it. This is fucked up, right!"

The girls all nodded slowly with their eyes roaming up and down him, blushing bright red in the cheeks. However, they didn't move. He couldn't help himself as he smelt them. He moved, grabbing one girl's hand. She cried out and whimpered as he pulled her to the floor, growling. He felt it. His heart pulsing, pounding in his chest until the girls were looking up at a replacer of the girl crying on the floor, naked.

Harry, or. "Megan!" he muttered her name as he let her go and felt her, his breasts. They weren't very large but supple in all of the right ways, and nowhere near as hairy as Hermione was downstairs at sixteen. He looked to the other girls with a grin. She was a gentle girl inside his head, quite the fool and too trusting. She might have actually helped him if he showed himself while she was alone.

However, he looked sinister. He had too. He was committing so many crimes muggle and mage and he couldn't dilly-dally around to get caught. "Okay girls!" he said in her voice, standing one bare foot on her real selves chest, pinning her down while the other girls looked to him in horror.

"I don't want to hurt any of you!" he/she said, smirking. "I don't need underwear, just something to cover myself. A top, and bottoms. I don't even need anything for my feet. I can deal with that until I can get to my bank account. Understand!?"

The girls all nodded while there friend whimpered, looking up at 'herself'. The other girls looked at each other quickly while gulping and nodding their heads. He watched as one girl pulled off her white hoodie top and handed it over shakily. Harry made skin-to-skin contact when he took it, grimacing when his body changed into that of hers. Japanese. Had a secret crush on the girl he was a moment before.

"Natika-chan!" he, she said with a smirk. "You never know. Maybe Megan-chan would like to do you too," he commented while her cheeks stained bright red. He realised that though he didn't understand Japanese, he knew a few things from her as he pulled on the hoodie and zipped it up, hiding his larger breasts.

"Now if one of you could offer up a pair of shorts or a skirt!" he said, rolling her eyes as he glared coolly as her neatly trimmed vagina was catching the breeze and he was feeling the Japanese girls love and lust for the cute brown haired Megan. He didn't want to molest the girl like a pervert or anything. He was impressed with the Japanese girls' self-control, feeling all of this and hiding it all.

He watched, rolling his eyes as another girl with short blue painted hair pulled off her hoodie and wrapped it around her waist like a skirt before pulling off her short shorts and handing them over, but there was no skin contact, she actually made sure of that, so no transformation. He realised he needed to touch someone to become them.

Harry, or the cute Natika-chan 2.0 quickly pulled on the shorts. They were a little tight on her, but he didn't mind. It was better than figuring out how to put on a skirt right now. Maybe if he gets a handle on his new and weird power.

"I guess this will do!" Harry said while her toes were rubbing against Megan's chest absent-mindedly while Megan whimpered with teary eyes but didn't look like a girl who feared for her life, none of them seemed to truly fear him. He turned back into Megan, feeling a strain in her body, but grinning. "Lets hope you babes don't get to meet me ever again… later!" she said as she let Megan go and quickly skipped off, giggling.

"This ability might be very useful in the future," she commented sweetly as she had gotten further from the girls alone in the park. "Plus I got to see three hot girls naked and they were all me! I'm unsure whether that's freaky so I'll say its cool!" he muttered to himself smirking. "I'm not even completely sure whether I'm male or female. I'll admit I'm feeling a little… well a lot confused. So… I need to get to Diagon Alley!"

He stopped by a road feeling uncomfortable, as he was back in his form, confused and feeling sick. He was wearing his short shorts. They were kind of crushing his balls so he changed again. He became a cute red haired girl with chocolate brown eyes.

He grabbed at her chest feeling a pang of pain, grimacing. "How could she live like this?!" he demanded angrily. "She. She feels so alone!" he looked at himself, herself. She was only eleven. "T-this was just after the Chamber of Secrets. I-I hadn't touched her since. I just let her get on with her life. I didn't care. How could I be so cold to such a cute girl? What the fuck?! No! No! I will not be like that! I'll make it up to her for being so selfish. What if she was all talk now and she still hurts because of me!?"

He took several deep breaths. "Okay. I just have to be a great friend and love her. The way she looked at me before school when I got to Grimauld Place. How the hell could I miss that crap!" he asked himself in awe. "I suck… and not in the booby kind. She doesn't have any yet. Well she does, I would think, but not in this form!" he said squeezing his non-existent breasts and tightening the drawstrings on the shorts as she placed out her hand.

 **BANG!**

He jumped as a huge triple decker bus appeared and pulled to a stop. He almost jumped out of his skin, as he hadn't expected the bus to come without a wand to call it. He blinked several times in surprise as he was back to his normal self again and loosened the shorts. He was sure he looked stupid when the pimple-faced conductor cheerfully greeted him and helped him on-board without a clue he was wearing girls clothes.

He sat down on the front bench while the weird boy chatted away to him. "Hey. You're Harry Potter right?" the spotty conductor asked but didn't await and answer. "Na, can't be, no scar, but what's up with the blood man?" he asked as if being covered in blood was normal.

"Oh, just a spell gone screwy," he replied, trying not to let the idiot remember one critical detail while trying not to skid along the floor on the bench while the bus boomed around the country at the speed of sound, and then some. Magical people. Never heard of bolting things down!

"Right!" he agreed laughing. "I've seen that a lot. I take it mate that this is a tick trip?"

"Err, sorry," he replied sheepishly as he tried to loosen his shorts more. "I'm having a really bad day, mate. Or really good day depending on how I look at it. If you don't mind I'll have the goblins send on my fair to you, please."

The conductor laughed. "Don't worry mate. Bus says you're telling the truth," he said looking at something over his shoulder. "Just pay up within the week or you'll have to start paying weekly interest rates."

"Oh, right!" he said nervously. "Well. Whatever. How about you both take five galleons each for Diagon Alley being the next stop!"

"Deal!" the driver cried out laughing as they burst on through the traffic and Harry wondered what the hell he said that for. It was a rocket ride before he offered that kind of tip, but now. That was roughly fifty pounds in muggle money, maybe a little more. He should probably look into that.

Harry found the experience of dealing with people odd at the best of times. They were normally easy to read. He had gotten good at that from having to deal with the Dursley's and know their moods for his own safety. However, the magical people were a weird bunch of people under normal circumstances, but with all that had gone on they were stranger.

He had gotten to the Leaky Cauldron pub and inn in quick time and entered. Nobody paid him much attention at first; except for Tom the landlord of the pub when Harry had asked for a room to rent for the rest of the Christmas holiday.

He had at first been happy to help. However, Harry's hair wasn't hiding his forehead, so suddenly Harry wasn't good enough because the scar was gone. He would have to try and make a fake take its place because that could become a problem. Hence, Tom wouldn't believe that he was Harry Potter.

The bar tender had thrown him out into Diagon Alley after Harry had gotten angry and told the old man what he really thought of his cesspool pub and threatened him. He had to wonder what was up with people. How could they consider a stupid scar his identity? Tom was a complete idiot; the same was true with the bus conductor, but other people?

Harry felt self-conscious as he walked through the alley, wishing he could change into a girl because he looked stupid as a boy wearing those clothes. It was even odder that people gave him looks but didn't seem to realise he really was Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, and wearing girls' clothes.

It was like without his scar and glasses he was just another ordinary boy. He had thought that his newfound ability would do that for him, but whatever. If the magical people wanted to be that ignorant then who was he to complain?

He shrugged it all off wondering what was going to happen when people believed he died in the explosion at Privet Drive. He had thought about staying dead, but then he realised it was better to keep your enemies in sight, and if they kept shooing you away, like a 'stranger' then he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes and ears on Dumbledore or Voldemort in a way that worked.

Harry felt that he needed to make it clear to both that he didn't want anything to do with them, but he was certain that Dumbledore would continue trying his luck. That would give him power over the old man at least. Voldemort however, was going to try killing him no matter what.

Thinking on it, it would be interesting to see whether Dumbledore and the ministry tried to blame him for Vernon's death. Death Eaters were always getting away with murder, so why shouldn't the hero? Anyway, it was more self-defence than murder. If you beat someone hard enough, and back them into a corner, don't complain when you've been ripped apart by an infant dragon.

He would have to speak about that with the goblins, just in case. He was sure the goblins could be trusted if he found the right one. He had to have more than just a trust, and money to mage equals power. The trust money had to come from somewhere as far as he could tell, so he must have more money somewhere.

Walking into Gringotts he thought about walking up to a bank teller, but shrugged that off as he walked up to some doors marked offices. He couldn't be-bothered to wait that out. He walked through with only some cautious looks from goblins. The humans in the bank didn't even give him a look.

He walked through the neat marble hall with wooden doors either side, and felt amazed by how nice the place was. It was interesting that the goblins would make their place nicer than the wizards.

He didn't meet with any goblin through the hall, as he read the plaques along the doors looking for the one he wanted before coming right to the end. They were large double doors at the end of a T junction, which went off in both directions.

The plaque on the door read 'Director Renoks' in English with some goblin script below that, which he figured read the goblins name in his home tongue. He knocked on the door before carefully pushing it open. It wasn't locked so what would he care. If you don't want to be interrupted, lock your door, simple cleverness.

It was a large office, which only had a large wooden desk at the other end, and on the desk were a few still pictures Harry took to be the directors' family. He had never seen a female goblin before, and had wondered what was up with that. However, that was until he saw what was likely his wife and daughter in his pictures were naked.

He realised that their culture must be quite a bit different to humans. His sons were fully clothed. He quickly shook off the disturbing imagery as goblins aren't attractive to most humans, him included, and it crept him out. That was why female goblins didn't work the bank, because humans would not like the cultural differences that much.

The office was empty, and had two doors to the sides. Harry didn't even hesitate as he had already walked in, closing the door behind him. If the Director was anything like Dumbledore he knew he had a 'visitor' in his office.

The desk had two leather chairs in front of it, and a high-backed chair the other side. It contained some papers, other than the pictures with faced the other way. He wished he never had a peek after that.

Harry shuffled through the papers, curious, only after he noticed Dumbledore's name on something under the vault title, Order of the Phoenix. However, that wasn't all. He saw something odd next to Dumbledore's name and signature. It was why he really cared to look. It was his right as it was his name, and signature, for transfer of half a million galleons to the Order of the Phoenix vault.

He looked over the papers. They showed some other transactions that had his signature to them. Well, that wasn't actually his signature. It was his name scrawled messily on the papers, how he would jot it down on homework because normal ink dunking quills were messy and hard to write neatly with.

Harry had a proper signature that he would use if he needed too, but other than practising it for when he needed one, he had yet to officially use it. He was still young, and hadn't had any reason to sign anything official before.

Looking to the green stamp on the paper; it said 'Approved'. Harry looked at the two magical stamps. There was a red 'Unapproved' stamp next to the green.

He turned as he heard one of the side doors open. The goblin was wearing regal attire with round glasses. He didn't look surprised or concerned that Harry was looking at the papers as he walked around his desk and sat. After all, they 'had' Harry's signature on them.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting, Mr. Potter," he said with a bow. "I am Director Renoks. I did not expect you. Can I have my assistant bring you a drink?"

"What are these?" Harry asked instead as he couldn't be-bothered with pleasantries and would rather get down to business, as he placed the papers down in front of the goblin. The goblin looked at Harry in curiosity. "I didn't sign these, and here..." he trailed off as he shuffled papers. "Surely you should have questioned this. It was dated after my father's death."

"It was signed and dated by him before his death," the goblin replied, but he looked concerned. "It was processed after his death, which was when the bank authorised it. I had recently pulled these as the goblin who dealt with your account has recently retired. He is quite old and it was about time too. I have taken over the account since then, so you shall have to deal with me from now on."

"By then this sum wasn't my fathers to give away!" he answered thoughtfully as he made mental notes. "And these are not my signatures at all, which should bring that into question! I did not authorise Dumbledore having anything from me, and if he asked I would have told him where he could get off!"

"I see," he replied, surprised as he pulled out a form from his draw. "This is a declaration to prove that this was not signed by you and that you wish to investigate fraud made against your accounts. This is a lot more serious than signing in an ordinary way. This you will have to sign with blood. As soon as you have signed I will know whether or not you marked these papers," he said pulling out an acid green quill.

"This is-."

"A blood quill," he replied, taking it without hesitation. "I'm familiar!" he added as he signed his name in a manner of waves and curves. It was bold and strong flowing. His hand split open with his marks and the 'ink' was red with blood. His hand healed as he passed both quill and parchment to the goblin, and he looked at the real signature. He looked sick as the blood was slowly highlighted in light green.

"Oh," the goblin muttered with wide eyes. "The... green isn't good for us," he said as he looked at the signature. It was proper. "Dumbledore had been claiming that you weren't a good writer, and that you had no real signature. We assure you we have sent out statements, but it seems you never received them to make a complaint sooner," he said pulling out some papers. "These were made eight years ago," he said handing Harry some more papers.

"I didn't know about the magical world until I was eleven," he said. "I'm now fifteen. You do the maths Also, why the hell would you accept a declaration or counter signature from a seven year old?"

"It was Albus Dumbledore," he replied, frowning. "I didn't authorise these as I already noted. Dumbledore is quite the master of getting what he wants. I wouldn't have allowed this. You were much too young to have any idea what you were doing."

"Then how do I get my money back?" he demanded while he was suppressing his anger. His eyes melded into yellow slants for a moment and the goblin quickly shuffled the papers, straightening up.

"Umm... procedure is already underway with signing of this declaration!" he quickly said. "These transactions have now been cancelled. It will be only a matter of time until Dumbledore finds out and he will know it was you."

"Good!" he replied, smirking. "I have a few things I need. First some clothes. I want a suit, all black with tie and shoes. Its time I started looking the part of... wealth. Then I want muggle and wizard money."

"Yes sir," he agreed quickly.

It was surprising how quickly the goblins got things done when they found out fraud had taken place against a wealthy client. He straightened his collar and tie as he left the bank. He looked neat and tidy, and completely different from the mage around wearing robes.

His hair had been neatened, and combed into backwards waves of spikes, keeping his scar-less forehead on show.

He had gotten a special wallet that held muggle money and galleons for his convenience. It also turned into a bank card so that he could use it in shops.

He was walking out towards the pub to use the floo, and show the jerk landlord who was really Lord of the Land when he came to a stop as he had been so busy he hadn't watched what he was doing and knocked over a girl.

She glared up at him while he helped her to her feet. He hadn't expected her to allow him to help her up. However, she accepted his hands, and he pulled her up to her feet. He brushed her down a little, but stopped as she gave him a look of annoyance.

The girl had long blonde hair to the small of her back, pulled back into a tight plat while the hair on top was pulled back in neat disarray curving back along her head, held lose. She had deep blue eyes that watched him suspiciously.

She was slender, and wearing dark blue winter robes left open over a pair of tight cream hipsters with black shoes and a tight white top over her large chest. She was wearing stylish silver framed glasses perched on her small nose, and some pink coloured gloss on her lips.

"Watch where you're walking, Potter!" she said exasperated with him and rolling her eyes as she finished brushing down some dust from her robes. "You could have hurt me for crying out loud!"

"Hey, you walked into me too!" he replied as he looked her over and realised she still had one of his hands. She looked down and quickly let go while her cheeks darkened. "Umm... do I know you?" he suddenly asked sheepishly as she looked familiar.

Her cheeks darkened, puffing out with indignation. "My name is Daphne Greengrass!" she said through her teeth. "I'm in Slytherin house!" she said but he didn't show one sign that that jogged his memory. "I'm in your freaking year!" she said but nothing. "Tracey Davis is my best friend, and we hang around with that annoying Malfoy worshipper Pansy Parkinson!"

"Oh, right!" he said as he suddenly realised he had noticed her, and why the beautiful girl looked so familiar. "You and that short haired girl just hang back while Pansy boasters Malfoy's ego while he is being a dick!"

She sighed while nodding her head. "Yep!" she agreed with a small grin. "Never could be-bothered to join in all of that rubbish. Malfoy is nothing but a pathetic poser. Never does do anything worthwhile but piss people off!"

"Daphne! What the hell are you doing over here talking with Potter!? If Malfoy or one of his flunkies saw you, you would never hear an end to it!"

Harry and Daphne turned to see a slightly younger girl with her short cropped brown hair in two bunched ponytails on each side of her head, and blue eyes that matched Daphne's. She was wearing a light green robe over herself with black combat style trousers with a black top and pink trainers'.

"Astoria?" Harry asked, surprised as he looked to the slender, perky girl. Her chest area was much smaller than her sisters, but she was just as pretty, and other than that and hair colour and style they looked quite alike.

"You know my younger sister, but can't remember my name!?" Daphne demanded, annoyed with him, pout glaring.

He offered an impish grin. "Umm... well... err... during the Yule Ball last Christmas she went with that loser Nott, and he tried kissing her and she was panicking because she didn't want to kiss him, and I took pity and saved her!"

"Jerk kissed me instead!" she said pout glaring at him. "I was just lucky Nott was so embarrassed and ashamed that I supposedly preferred Potter... a freaking Gryffindor over a 'proper' pureblood that he never said anything!"

"You never told me you kissed him!" Daphne said suspiciously. "You sure you didn't enjoy it that much you didn't want to say anything. I wouldn't have been a bitch about it. What girl wouldn't think about kissing Harry Freaking Potter? He's cute!" she said, ignoring him while he blushed.

"I think he just freaked out when Nott was mocking him, and went in," Astoria said shaking her head. "It was... I suppose a nice first kiss. He was gentle and sweet, but we hadn't spoken about it or anything since. That annoying Weasley jerk was always around. Slytherins can't have a civilised conversation with Gryffindors when that loser is around! He starts trouble if you just say hi.

"This one time Ginevra Weasley and I were in the library together," she said, smiling at the thought. "We were talking and stuff, about boys and..." She gave Harry an amused look before turning back to her sister while he blushed. "Well, whatever, and then he came in, in a mood. It was before the first task last year and he was being a bitch and stuff, and got us thrown out of the library because he didn't want his sister speaking with an evil Slytherin!"

"Weasley is almost as bad as Malfoy... but then we have to put up with Malfoy a lot more so we could be biased!" Daphne said with a thoughtful smile.

"I can attest being around Ron isn't much of a picnic either!" Harry piped in as he was feeling left out of the sisters complaining, and tried not to let his ego inflate as she admitted that she and Ginny were talking about him like 'that' together.

They both looked to him with raised eyebrows of questioning doubt. "His father was attacked by Voldemort's-," They flinched at the name but he went on. "Snake, and put in hospital, and Ron blamed me, convincing the twins, and they attacked me in my own house!

"So then the 'great'. I use that word mockingly. Albus Dumbledore throws me out to stay with my racist aunt and uncle," he finished while they went wide eyed. "I went without complaint, but you know what? I don't give a crap any more So I left, and had some words with my new account manager."

"Find anything interesting?" Daphne asked, interested in the outcome.

He grinned as he leaned closer and both girls moved in, so close they could feel each other's breathe on their faces. "Dumbledore is a thieving fraudster!" he said with a wicked grin. "And I don't care who knows it, but I'm no longer on his side!"

"Then whose side are you on?" Astoria asked as she leaned in close enough that her lips were almost on his.

"Neither!" he spoke whimsically. "White and Black can meet Red or whatever other fucking colours there are! I don't care!" he said with a shrug. "They're all idiots! I'm sick of it all, so maybe if I step away from the light and dark, others will be smart enough to realise they're all douche bags! They're all bullies, and fools fighting over their own beliefs while trying to force those beliefs down other people's throats!"

"Wow!" Daphne said as they all pulled away from each other. Her eyes had widened as her mind ran through what he said. "That sounds better than being a groomed kitty, or a controlled puppy!" she said while Harry and Astoria laughed at her analogy. "Whatever," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, where are you going Potter?!" she asked while looking slightly up at him as he was taller than both her and her younger sister.

"I was heading back home!" he answered thoughtfully. "I have nothing better to do, why?"

"Aren't you going to the press conference?" Astoria asked him while he looked at her blankly. "I guess someone was keeping you away. The paper said you're going to be there at the ministry with Dumbledore. I guess Dumbledore's going to lie about why you couldn't make it! Mum's a freelance Reporter for the Daily Prophet, and we're supposed to meet her at the Ministry later."

"When is this?" Harry asked as he let his mind run a mile a second of ideas.

"Now...!" Daphne said as she looked at her watch. "If we hurry we shouldn't have missed much!"

"What ever happened to being seen with me?"

"Oh. That!" Astoria said shaking her head, making a non-caring gesture. "That doesn't matter now. This will be too good to miss!"

"Come on!" Daphne said, grabbing his left arm and dragging him towards the Leaky Cauldron with Astoria grabbing his other arm to help move him faster.

They got some odd looks as they charged through the alley knocking people out of the way and into the pub in quick time.

"No! I remember you boy! Out! You're not welcome!" Tom the landlord startled the girls as they looked to him as he charged over looking like a pile of filth.

"You do know that this is Harry Potter, right?" Astoria asked, befuddled.

"No he isn't!" he retorted smugly. "Potter has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead."

"And he had it removed or something you simpleton!" Daphne said with a glare.

"Right, you and our lying sluts, out...!" Tom spat out.

Harry raised a parchment copy of a deed in front of his face and smiled at him. "Seems your lease is up by March, and I was thinking this place might make a better empty lot!" he said with an amusing grin while the man took the papers shaking while the girls looked at Harry in awe.

"Well, hopefully Tom, you might be nicer to customers next time!" he said. "And ever talk like that to me or my friends again you ungrateful piece of shit and I'll cut off your tiny, filth covered prick!" he said before leading the girls to the floo.

"That was awesome!" Astoria giggled while the man was still shaking, looking at the parchment.

Harry closed his eyes and felt a slight sting in his forehead. "How's that... does that look right?" he asked while both girls nodded in shock.

"Now that is a neat trick," Daphne said. "But let's leave quickly before you miss too much!"

Harry nodded as he collected some floo powder for them, and in a flash of emerald flames they were exiting through a huge fireplace into the auditorium of the ministry building in London.

There was a large crowd surrounding a stage with two podiums in the centre. Harry had expected more than the mess he saw, but then realised he always did set his sights too high when it came to the magical world.

Dumbledore was up on stage at one podium while the crowd settled down. He was next to the Minister Fudge at his own podium. The old man had just started speaking, which meant that they weren't late.

"Unfortunately!" the old man began with a magically magnified voice thanks to the charmed microphones. "Minister Fudge, Mr. Potter couldn't make it here today, but he had thought to send a statement for me to read for him!" he said with a twinkle eye smile.

"Actually...!" Harry interrupted at the top of his lungs while the girls quickly parted from him so they couldn't get in the way and find a good place to watch. The crowed turned to stare at him in shock, and he enjoyed the look of worry that graced Dumbledore's face. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said as the crowd parted to let him through to the stage.

"I'm afraid that I wasn't made aware of this press meeting, no matter what Dumbledore says," he continued as he was helped up the steps to the stage by a familiar and concerned looking purple haired young woman. "I had just arranged a trip to Gringotts bank to see to some matters," he said, gulping as he turned to the crowd. "Turns out that I'm missing quite a lot of mail..."

He turned to look at Dumbledore while he had gone ashen white before turning back to the minster and smiling as he turned to the crowd while they were on the edge of imaginary seats.

"I have read a lot of things written about me in the Daily Prophet News Paper," he said as he shooed Dumbledore from the podium so the microphone would let everyone hear him. "Most of which I would call slanderous!" he commented whimsically. "Now I'm here to speak for myself. No Dumbledore and his mistruths. No more of the snivelling coward, Fudge and his lies!"

He found their reactions humorous but neither dared try to stop him or that would be front page news. "I don't care whether you believe in the return of Voldemort or not!" he said and shook his head at the collective gasps of horror. "For fucks sake... you're all a bunch of grown-ups and you're shitting yourselves over a pathetic made up name, by a half-blood magician who was once nothing but a manipulative Slytherin bully called Tom Riddle!"

It was admiral that they all just stared, dumbfounded, and looking at Dumbledore from the corner of his eye was a surprise. Dumbledore looked at Harry with a flash of anger. He wondered why Dumbledore had never before told anyone who Voldemort was, but internally shrugged and made a mental note to find out why at a later date.

Standing up straight, and sorting his tie to gather his thoughts and nerves; he continued after a deep breath. "Believe what you want to believe, I don't care about a stupid bunch of cowards who spread nasty rumours about people without a spot of proof based off crap written last year by a stupid fool, and disgrace to journalism like Rita Skitter!"

He grabbed the microphone and pulled it out of the podium. It was cordless, and came out easily as he walked around the podium. "Do you know your minister? The man you're so blindly following killed a criminal. Barty Crouch Jr. Without a second thought to get any truth, or any kind of trial for the crimes committed since his escape from Azkaban!

"Then he ignored every bit of evidence, such as the Dark Mark reappearing!" he spoke as he walked back and forth in front of them. "Didn't care to speak to me...! Didn't care about any such thing! What harm would there be in listening... preparing... because if you're wrong you might as well bend over and take the Death Eaters tiny little cocks up your asses like they take their masters!"

He held back his smirk as some angry faces caught his eyes. He could see some Death Eaters watching, gritting their teeth in anger. He liked that reaction. It made his speech all the more impactful. It showed he had power to upset them, and power to upset them was power to make them strike out against their masters' orders in their anger, but he would have to wait for that.

"I saw them fleeing back into his favour. Falling to their knees like the pathetic little servants they are, kissing his feet! But yet, you don't care! Especially those of you with your little murdering boners, ready to bow down and kiss his ass!"

He could almost laugh as he saw twitching hands. He saw Malfoy Sr. Watching. He was keeping his calm but his grey eyes betrayed his calm with hate and anger.

"Those of you not pure of blood...!" Harry continued. "Do you trust them to protect you?! Most of the ministry will fold the moment of invasion because they're cowards. Your friends will turn on you in an instant to save themselves! You each carry a weapon in your pocket and you wouldn't even draw it!"

"Potter!" the minister interrupted with a fake frown. "Are you trying to insight civil war!" he asked as if he thought he was being clever.

"Of course not, minister!" he replied as he thought, shaking his head while everyone watched him, and reporters from all over were scribbling everything down and taking pictures. "Civil war is too much hassle in my opinion. However, I wonder what you would have to fear. Is your career so much more important than the lives of your people, or even the lives of the muggles?"

The minister squirmed as he tried to look indignant. "O-of course not!" he quickly said but his voice wavered. Harry had never thought he would make much of a speaker, but going with the flow, and saying what needed to be said was easier than he thought, especially when people were so willing to listen. "I was just saying that... this is ridiculous. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not returned, so don't listen to this foolish boy-!"

"Really now, Minister!?" he asked with a small smile of pity. "This really isn't about whether he has returned or not. That I'm sure should be for your aurors to investigate. They are investigating these claims aren't they? After all, such claims would be top priority given the evidence to date, wouldn't they?" he asked as he looked around to see a greying red haired woman.

"Amelia Bones, Head of the Law Enforcement Department!" he said remembering her from his hearing that summer. "Can I ask, are the aurors, or any of your department investigating, or maybe the investigation has come to a conclusion? Do you have a detective team to hand who can swear under oaf that they had taken on the case and to the best of their knowledge and ability not found anything?"

"No investigation has been made, not even an inquiry!" she called out to some hushed whispering. "There are no detectives or investigators working on any case of whether 'he' has returned."

"While I'm asking ma'am," he said, smiling at her in gratitude. "I was attacked during the summer by Dementors. Has your department investigated past my mockery of a hearing, in which for underage magic, that I used in front of a muggle already in the know, as if I was a criminal mastermind or super villain?"

"No Mr. Potter!" she replied, which caused more hushed whispering while the minister started sweating.

"I see..." he replied with a nod. "It is your job, to make sure things like this are investigated, correct?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Then... I'm sorry but... should we fear for our safety?" he asked, putting on a concerned expression. "After all, if the Law Enforcement Department isn't investigating such threats to our safety as renegade dementors. Why may I ask did you feel that our safety was not a concern with the possibility that dementors were off on their own, or worse... that someone in the ministry was trying to use them for getting rid of someone who potentially stood in the way of their political power?"

"I was ordered by the minister's office!" she replied straight to the point. "I was threatened with my career. It is better to take that and wait until an opportunity arises in which I can show my evidence without repercussions which could cause more damage."

Gasps rent the chamber while Fudge looked sick.

"I see..." he answered, turning back to the crowd. "That is what the minister does," he said shaking his head. "I can't see that as very productive of any leader, no matter the circumstances."

"N-nonsense P-Potter!" he stuttered out, shivering. "I-I was doing what I had to..." he turned to the people. "I-if I started investigations, p-people w-would panic, and I might lose my-."

"Yeah mate - no dice!" Harry interrupted, shaking his head. "The people can see you now as nothing but a snivelling little prick!" he hissed out with a look of disgust. "I can't see you keeping office now the good people of the UK have had their eyes opened!"

"Harry! That is enough!" Dumbledore finally got in on the act as he took Fudge's place, as if he didn't think Harry was going after him next. He was and he allowed Dumbledore's interruption to allow him a moment to gather his thoughts.

Harry looked out on the crowd and they looked as if they were disappointed. That he was going to obey Dumbledore. However, two cute girls were watching from the side with identical grins. He realised that if he could keep on going, Fudge would be out of office soon, and he could bring Dumbledore down a few pegs. People loved the old man too much to take him out of the picture that easily, but it would be a start.

He had people listening to him now. He had the ears of the magical UK. He just needed to sow the seeds of doubt. He needed to put questions in people's heads. That way he could start the ball rolling to Dumbledore's downfall. The ball that Fudge so easily handed over before he could truly begin thinking of rolling it.

"Oh, right," Harry finally said, looking to Dumbledore as he pulled out some papers from his pocket and opened them for all to see. "Dumbledore has been stealing from me since before I even knew about the magical world, where he dumped me with my racist aunt and uncle. Where he has forced me to go every summer since then, and even this Christmas," he said before something came to his mind as he handed a brunette blue eyed woman in the front row the tonne of paper copies to pass around.

"Also while I'm here I am using... hang on, my bank manager told me this, but I wrote it down so I get it right," he said before he pulled out some more papers and clearing his throat. "By lore of magic from the Ancient and Mystical House of Potter... I Harry James Potter head of said house, do hereby invoke my right by magic to take into my house the headship of the Ancient and Noble House of Black as the heir of Black from my Godfather Sirius Black, and from this I do demand of the wizengamot that they respect my house, and all Ancient Houses with fair trial for Sirius Black!"

Those words made the hall freeze. The quiet was deafening, and Dumbledore was just standing still. He looked sicker than the minister. It was thrilling to get Dumbledore, but more so to do it in front of people.

The old man was the one to break the shocked quiet. "Nonsense now Harry!" he quickly said while everyone was coming to terms that Harry Potter was claiming that Sirius Black was innocent of his crimes and wanted to prove it. "You will return to your relatives," he said, not mentioning Sirius or the theft. "You are safe and loved there with family. It is your home, and your relative would never want to lose you!"

"Oh for the love of Morgana!" he said with a small smirk while everyone looked at him funny. "I've seen pictures, and she was smoking, while Merlin was not!" he said before turning back to Dumbledore. "I hate my aunt and uncle, and they hate me! They would be those muggles screaming 'burn the witches' the loudest! If they ever have a witch or wizard born to their family I am going to take the child myself because no kid deserves to grow up the way I did!

"I don't give a shit what you want any more old man!" he spat out in disgust. "I owe you nothing but my contempt! And you can take your fucking hippy little gang of pussy shit morons out of my house or I'll throw them out, and I won't be fucking nice about it!"

He threw the microphone towards the pale old man and he caught it absent-mindedly while Harry walked over to Amelia and giving Daphne and Astoria a short nod, relaying that he would see them later. They nodded in return, and he was surprised to see them make their way to the brunette woman he had handed the proof of Dumbledore's fraud too.

"Miss. Bones!" he said with a smirk. "It looks like we have a lot to discuss, and this time the minister's office can fuck off! First," he said while he knew other reporters were listening in. "I believe charges need to be brought upon our latest defence teacher for assault on children by use of blood quill as 'punishment' for disloyalty to Minister Fudge's Nazi Party!"

She immediately turned to some of her men. "Hogwarts now, and bring me Dolores Umbridge!" she commanded before turning to Harry, calming down. "Okay, if you would follow me to my office, Mr. Potter!" she said, leading the way with Harry following her.

Harry was in a good mood after his visit to the ministry as he easily slipped through the floo fire. Dumbledore had left somewhere, likely trying to create some damage control, and Harry was off to find his godfather to tell him about his trial. It was obviously a good day, thankfully, and he could spend the rest of the Christmas holiday at home with his real family doing Christmas things, and celebrating the New Year.

He exited the fire, and he was spat out in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, and happily scaring the hell out of Sirius Black with his suddenly appearance. Sirius had been pacing back and forth, not paying attention to his surroundings. His godfather had been the only one in the room and after the shock he looked relieved to see his godson in 1 piece.

Sirius rushed over after several blinks of surprise and engulfed his godson in a tight hag, near suffocating him he squeezed so tight. It didn't help that the man's hygiene record was not exactly perfect, but then moping in a house, mostly alone that he never wanted to set foot in again could dampen one's 'care factor' when it came to simply washing regularly, and became more of a chore to be done when itchiness occurs.

"Oh Merlin Harry; I thought you were dead when we heard about the house. What the hell happened? Your aunts' house blew up. We've all been so worried. I've been going out of my mind, and Dumbledore didn't help. But if anything happened to you, James and Lily would kill me again when I go."

"Man, you're crumpling my suit, its satin and you're crushing me!" Harry complained, trying to pry him off.

Sirius let go with a sheepish smile.

"What the hell happened?" Sirius demanded quickly as he looked to the door of the dark and dank room, but no one was coming. "Dumbledore said it must have been magic. He said you might have attacked your relatives. He said you're trying to discredit him, and not to trust you. Said you said you were at Gringotts when he knew you were with the Dursley's, so did you. Did you attack them?!"

"What kind of question was that Sirius?!" Harry demanded while the man looked away, ashamed until Harry spoke again. "I only killed my uncle. The other two weren't home, and then I turned on the gas cooker and living room fireplace and left under my invisibility cloak! Everything else was destroyed."

"Harry! What the fuck...!?" Sirius demanded, grabbing his arms and shaking him. "You freaking killed a muggle. If anyone finds out they'll claim you're a muggle hater, and with the things Dumbledore was saying about this press conference-."

"I don't hate muggles, and the conference went well... for me," he interrupted, offended. "I just killed a fat piece of shit that was attacking me! I did the world a favour. It was... accidental magic, but... I really couldn't care less any more"

"O-okay," Sirius said looking around in panic. "We can deal with this. If we just... no. You'll have to go into hiding before Dumbledore gets back-!" he stopped, flinching as Harry slapped him upside his head.

"Nobody can prove anything!" he quickly interrupted the man. "Stop being such a baby. It was Dumbledore's fault and I had just come from Gringotts before going to the ministry. That bastard has been committing fraud against my accounts!"

"W-what?" he asked, startled out of his panic. "B-but... Dumbledore..."

"Yeah, it got me thinking," he agreed with a shrug. "Dumbledore has so much power, had even more last year and the year before, but why couldn't he demand for the ministry to give you a fair trial? He could have done it easily while you were captured at the school. If he believed you were innocent, or cared to take the simple route.

"He wanted you kept from taking me from the Dursley's... there I only had him to go too, but not any more Fuck him and his bullshit! Anyway, I've gotten you your trial. Then I've publicly announced my support for you through the use of magical lore – you stupid dipshit. I am not going to let Dumbledore continue doing what he wants with my life, or anyone else's, even if I have to fight them.

"I'm gunning for him, Sirius!" Harry said coolly. "You can either stand by me and support my choice's or get lost and continue eating Dumbledore's shit. He almost got Arthur Weasley killed by a freaking magical snake. Whatever the Order is guarding isn't worth it. I doubt the old man has told anyone what it is, except maybe that piece of shit Snape that he trusts above anyone else, and its likely bullshit anyway!

"Then let's not forget Ronald attacking me with the twins, and then they get let off because they're grieving!" he snorted at the lack of humour. "Then to top things off I'm thrown out of my own house! While they get to stay in it! I get NO Christmas for being jumped from behind!"

"Okay, you've made your point!" Sirius said while rubbing his brow before double taking, frowning. "You've got me a trial?" he asked in surprise while Harry nodded. "So... that was what Dumbledore meant by... he said I couldn't trust you, and that you were going to turn on me next!"

"With you free and on my side we can start playing his game of magical lore!" Harry said, smirking. "The Potters and Blacks are two powerful houses. Together we could build alliances beyond the light and dark. Dumbledore is afraid that he'll lose control over us. Look at what he does. He trusts Severus Snape over anyone. The piece of crap that torments students to get his fucking jollies off, and Dumbledore lets him; laughing it off as if Snape isn't being a self-centred bitch... it's all just a big misunderstanding, yes. Because it's pretty clear that in life you have endless misunderstandings that make kids and adults hate you!

"I've had a long think while at the ministry, Sirius," he said while sighing tiredly. "The houses... Dumbledore just smiles in happiness while Gryffindors pick on Slytherins, and vice verse. He likes things the way they are. The Death Eaters are protected by Dumbledore because they're pure-bloods, giving them a 'second' chance. The Death Eaters are terrorists, and they need to be put down for the good of the people, muggle or mage.

"Dumbledore doesn't condone killing them, not because of some higher ground, but think on it. If we came out and killed them all; the pureblood population would drop significantly, and with that muggle-born mage and half-bloods would have to take over, and then-."

"The magical UK would change drastically," Sirius interrupted with wide eyes. "T-that would be why so many pure-bloods never went to jail-," he said to himself more than Harry in a small whisper. "Then they not only got away with some hideous crimes, but got to keep positions of power, and because of Dumbledore's control and the people who trust in him; he brushes it off and the muggle-born's don't try to start a coup!

"Then what about you?" Harry asked, startling the man. "Godfather to the Boy-Who-Lived. Do you think a man who knows too much didn't know about Pettigrew, and in turn, you? With you free I would have never grown up alone, easily manipulated with the wonders of friendships and teachers who would care, minus that prick Snape, but then he was to keep me down, so I didn't rise too far, but Dumbledore has fucked with me for the last time!"

Sirius sighed as he slumped into a chair. "Then the old man has to go down before he causes more innocent peoples' lives to go down the toilet to protect pureblood murderers!"

Harry was going to reply when the door slammed open and an older man walked in with a peg leg and a mad electric blue eye spinning in his left eye-socket. He wore a large brown coat and a lopsided sneer as he slammed the door closed behind him, swishing his wand the door sealed as he aimed his wand at the pair as they went for theirs while Sirius stood quickly.

"No need for that boys!" he chuckled humourlessly. "I happen to agree, but you shouldn't speak against the old fart without checking bases first!" he said as he placed his wand away into his coat. "The bastard left me tortured in that trunk last year. Dumbledore isn't stupid, and he has known me for years! Even with my... questioned mental state that old bastard knew with all of the blatant evidence.

"I've seen a lot of good people die in the previous war," he said gruffly. "Good men and women who could have gone on to doing great, most of them muggle-born, dying for the old man's 'ideals', not understanding the truth. Dumbledore led them to their deaths because they trusted him when it was always about control. Even then I saw it, but I chose to ignore it because I thought Dumbledore was ultimately working for the good of our world, but he is only working for the good of his morals and beliefs. I finally realised what he was doing when he left me to suffer."

"You only notice a bitch is being a bitch when they hurt you!" Harry said with a frown. "Welcome to the Order of Shut the Fuck up and Take no Prisoners!" he said laughing with Sirius while Mad-Eye-Moody rolled his one good eye.

"I saw your treacherous friend!" Moody growled suddenly. "He was upstairs, trying to get that annoying teacher's pet to touch him while she was being resistant. I would hurry up if I were you; boy had it out, and yes I can tell; this eye only sees shapes, like a muggle X-Ray-," he said trailing off as he saw Harry tear the kitchen door out of its frame with huge silvery grey fir clawed hands but they morphed back a moment later as he charged out of the hall.

Harry stormed through the hall and up the stairs while throwing the door to the side as he realised that he had touched Remus Lupin before and almost transformed into a werewolf in his anger. He didn't know how he could do that during the day as he had figured that he took genetic imprints of people, so maybe the werewolf could learn to control it.

He was on the 2nd floor in a moment and could sense the disturbance inside rather than hear anything, which was odd unless you knew of silencing magic. It was the same room he had shared with Ron for part of the summer, but he wouldn't again. He pushed on the door it was locked. However, Harry paused, and then concentrated on his body, more specifically his muscles, and then Hagrid.

He felt his body clench and tighten, pulsating as his muscles tensed and flexed beneath his suit without increasing too much in size as he forced the giant blood to condense his muscles, making him abnormally strong by human standards while still weak, even by Hagrid standards, (which he realised, showed Hagrid was so careful with people as to not accidentality hurt them), before he chose to force out growth, or change in appearance.

Harry kicked at the handle of the door and it bust open in a moment. He paused as he looked around when he heard crying. Ron had obviously silenced the room, and Harry found Hermione with her shirt and bra torn while her left boob was on display and he had a nice look before she folded her arms over her chest, embarrassed.

There were 2 broken wands; Ron and Hermione's, and it wasn't Hermione crying, but Ron as he was on the floor, trousers and pants around his ankles, holding his crotch and rocking on the spot, grossing out the universe no doubt. The ginger boy was crying with tears running down his face, squirming on the floor in pain.

Harry turned to Hermione. She was pretty, but nerdy, and sometimes too needy, and even bossier, but he cared about her. She had long hair to the small of her back, naturally curly, or crinkly the longer it got while being straighter up top.

Her hazel brown eyes held a few tears but she looked relieved to see Harry as he pulled off his suit jacket and slid it around her. She moved her arms, and didn't mind him seeing her this time as her arms slid in, (he had already seen her anyway, and he wasn't her attacker, but her friend), and Harry did up the buttons for her, to give her back her privacy.

"Oh, Harry!" she said in relief as she hugged him, burying her face into the crock of his neck, and he held onto her for a moment as he had released the strength he took from the giant blood so he wasn't hurting her; he could seriously get used to having cool powers, other than the regular magic. "Thank goodness you're here!" she said taking a shaky breath while breathing in his sweet scent, comforted by him.

"Everything is going to be okay now, Hermione!" Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek and let her go gently. Harry wondered whether recanting his earlier thoughts about her being his sister, but then shrugged it off as they still weren't blood related, so everything was awesome and hot.

Then they turned with wide eyes as Ron screamed in agony. They turned to see his sister, Ginny. She had long red hair tied back into a ponytail to her butt. She was slender at 15 with a small chest wearing black robes. She had brown eyes that were blotchy, red and puffy from crying, and she had her wand pointed to Ron with an orange spell blazing out at him and rage in her eyes.

"That's enough, girl!" Moody said sternly as he limped up the stairs and pushed her wand hand away breaking the spell. She looked at him in disgust before looking to Harry, her expression one of despair. "You're lucky I silenced the area when you did that or Potter here would have to declare war on the magical world to keep you out of Azkaban because shits like them don't care for reason!"

She looked away from Harry in shame while her brother whimpered on the floor. "I'm sorry, Harry, really I am," she said, shaking with adrenalin. "I-I just – he had attacked you and got away with it when you saved dads life. Then he attacked Hermione; the disgusting piles of crap – as if he was in her league. I just knew Dumbledore would make it go away, but he can't forget this; his punishment; his 'little' sister used the unforgivable on him; it just... I couldn't help myself...! You're my friends, and I don't have many people I could count on, and then, it's only right that you should count on me too."

"It's okay, Ginny!" Harry said quickly as he went to her and she melted into his arms. He took a deep breath of her powerful scent. "Sirius isn't the only one who hasn't showered in a few days," he said while she tried to pull away, mortified as she realised it was true, but he wouldn't let her get away. "But I like your smell; much more to my tastes," he said as she relaxed back into his arms.

"N-nothing's okay!" They were startled apart by the hiss. It was Ron as he spat out in spite, glaring up at them. "You'll be in Azkaban by dinner, Ginny!" he sneered up at her. "But leave Granger with me and I'll keep my mouth shut!"

"Moody... erase that pricks memory for me would you!?" Harry ordered and the man limped forward while Sirius was seen to have been watching in shock behind him.

"With pleasure!" he growled out with his wand pointed at the shocked boys face. "No offence boy but I've always thought of you as a useless twerp, jealous of things other people have forced on them and never wanted, because you have no idea how good you have it!"

Harry was sitting in Hermione and Ginny's room several minutes later after dealing with Ron and wondering what was wrong with him. Harry was sat cross legged on Ginny's bed leaning up against the wall, after having taken his shoes off. Ginny was sitting next to him with her arms around his waist, and head on his shoulder while Hermione, still wearing his jacket as she liked the feel of the silk and he made a mental note to get her some silk, whatever, for her birthday. She was in a slump back with her head in Harry's lap looking up at him, depressed.

"So... Dumbledore has been... oh Merlin, Harry!" Hermione said, rubbing her eyes as they were slightly puffy. "Then Ron!" she said shaking her head. "He said that Dumbledore promised he could have the 'no good for nothing muggle'!" she declared after Harry had told her what he had been up to, pleased he still had friends, and he wasn't the only one Dumbledore was plotting against.

Harry made an annoyed noise while she looked so confused. "Don't mind those pricks; you're still a very good witch. So you're not on my level of practical application of magic...or at least quick spells; you're still much better than Ron, and you're smarter in all the ways that you would need a brain, and he called you a muggle; he's pathetic. Anyway, muggles are cool, I like them, met some cute muggle girls who were all really nice."

"Thanks Harry," she said with a small smile before sighing as she turned over onto her side, hugging his right leg. "I guess, but I thought he was our friend but hearing him saying that he didn't care what we wanted and that Dumbledore promised him not only money he was probably planning on stealing from you, but me too!"

"I can't believe Ronald would be so heartless!" Ginny said patting her friends back before slumping in Harry's arms more to hold her friends hand and give her a half cuddle, which she took, holding back tightly. "Harry's always been so nice to everyone, and he saved my life and almost died doing that, likely because of Dumbledore," she said looking up at him. "I would never betray you for anything because I know you would stand by me if I needed it, and that is what friends do! He's like your very own Peter Pettigrew, hiding out to betray you to the 'light' rather than the 'dark'."

"I'm more concerned that Daphne and Astoria Greengrass are secretly nice and Harry never told me before now that his first kiss was Astoria!" Hermione said cheekily while Ginny laughed a little. "I always thought Cho was your first kiss, but this is wow, and another reason Ron would hate you and be jealous because that girl is cute, and even I'll admit that."

Harry chuckled nervously. "I liked... maybe still like Cho, but I never knew how to speak to her, especially after Cedric's death. Anyway, about Tori, I honestly didn't think you would believe I kissed her, and then I was kind of scared Ron would freak out and go on one of his stupid Slytherin hate rants for a few hours and then run off and pick on first year Slytherin girls. I really didn't want the bother because I would have to rescue them again, and I don't like seeing the looking so scared, and I hate bullies!

"After this thing with Umbridge he started taking it out on the innocent little first year snakes," he said with a sheepish grin as Hermione moved, nearly sitting up in his lap to look at him.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me?" she demanded in concern. "I'm a prefect. I would have told Professor McGonagall!" she reprimanded. "Ronald can't just go around bullying first years, especially when he's supposed to be a prefect too! What did he do when you stopped him doing what he wanted?"

"Laughed like I was joking!" he said, baffled. "He had Seamus and Dean with him too, and some other guys I'm not very familiar with from Gryffindor. They kept trying to hex the first years while I shield them and they thought I was tormenting the little snakes too. They didn't seem to comprehend a Gryffindor sticking up for the wee-snakes. I'm a freaking parselmouth; every time Ron insults any serpent, as in actual snakes, or any innocent Slytherin in some fashion it insults me!"

He sighed, slumping down into Ginny's pillows. "I mean, come on, no tact at all," he said while Hermione sighed while cuddling up with Harry, resting her head on his chest while Ginny curled up to his side, and he was practically lying down with them on top of him, but it was comfortable. "I just don't get the fascination about hating someone because they're different. Ron could be worse by far than Malfoy sometimes, and... I'm sorry Hermione. I guess I was trying to keep you from really looking at Ron and seeing he was a bully.

"I guess, growing up with my cousin bullying me I was used to it, and it took me a while to notice," he said sheepishly. "I could have shattered Dudley's teeth down his throat when he picked on me, but more the kids around me, but defending me or others from him came with a whale sized uncles child beating wrath. Ron was my first ever friend, and I guess that I let all of the bad slide. He was okay the first couple years, but then... I don't know, maybe Dumbledore preyed on his greed. But here, in the magical world I knew that I could stop the bully, but I just wish I attacked them now; I won't let them get away with it any more"

"Good!" Hermione said as she turned so she was snuggling Harry while face to face with Ginny. "We'll both stand right beside you, right, Ginny?!" she asked and ordered at the same time but Ginny didn't mind.

"Of course...!" Ginny agreed readily as she took Hermione's hand, shaking on it, but they didn't let go; content in holding hands on his chest, which was covered in a soft black silk shirt. "We'll be here for you every step of the way to stop these bullies, from Dumbledore to V-Voldemort!" she agreed with a nod of satisfaction.

Harry laughed, and kissed both of his close and loyal friends on the forehead each. "Thanks girls, I-I umm... I love you both too!" he stuttered out while they giggled and held him tighter when suddenly they all jumped with both girls flying off the bed either side as Ginny's mum banged on the door.

"Girls!" she called out loudly. "I heard Harry was back safe and sound and he was with you!" she said, suspiciously as she rattled the handle as the door wouldn't open.

Harry grinned at the girls as they quickly climbed to their feet and he hoped off the bed and opened the door to reveal the plump woman. "Sorry, the door was locked. I was just hanging out with the girls, we were chatting about silly things really, but it's nice to lock ourselves in for a bit of privacy," he said while the woman look confused about the jacket Hermione wore. He laughed. "It's my jacket. Hermione caught her blouse on something and ripped it and being the gentleman that I no doubt am, I offered my jacket."

"Well, okay then!" she said with a wide smile. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and fetch you. He's waiting downstairs and he is truly disappointed in your behaviour," she was quick to reprimand him.

"You know, I love your cooking, Mrs. Weasley... no, I suppose that isn't right," he said thoughtfully. "I think Aunt Molly would be a better name!" he said shocking her. "You've been the only mother figure I've ever had. I've never had a family before because Dumbledore took everything from me after Voldemort took mum and dad. He took away my mother's friends, forbid them taking me home... he is a very powerful man yet even now I had to use my pull to get Sirius a trial.

"I've actually always liked cooking," he said thoughtfully. "It was always that one thing the Dursley's forced me to do since I was tiny that I actually enjoyed. I didn't get to enjoy the meals of course, and sometimes I was lucky to get a few scraps or some bread and butter. It was better than nothing I suppose. But it turns out that I own the Leaky Cauldron, and I've eaten there, and yeah, no thank you.

"I was thinking of renovating the place, and offering you the job of head chef, if you want the job," he said with a shrug. "I know how you probably get bored with all of your family, other than... Uncle Arthur having moved out or at school, and I thought it would be cool to have a place where I could go and work off some stress too, maybe try some of my own food for a change. Well you don't have to answer right away, but let's just say, I'm expecting a renovation to make quite the penny for my company."

Harry smiled while she looked flabbergasted. He knew she wouldn't be embroiled in the same as Ron. She was too much of a noble and honourable woman, raised to know lore and respect it, coming from a noble family, her brothers died in the first war against Voldemort, and she wouldn't want anyone else to die if she could protect them.

Molly Weasley would never sink so low as to steal, even under Dumbledore's 'Greater Good' because if the other side of her family found out they would kill her, and her husband might even divorce her as he was a good man and despite his ignorance about muggles he wasn't stupid.

Harry grinned and winked to his 2 favourite girls while they giggled and followed him out of the room, attaching them-selves to an arm each. It took only a few moments to reach the ground floor from 3rd, and the girls made mental notes to seal their room tight as Ron was with the old man Dumbledore, (just for the added security), and it was lucky the fool didn't know that he had been tortured for attacking Hermione, or they might have been jumped without remorse or recourse.

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore," Harry said with a fake smile as the old man looked at him but for once his mind was like a computer vault. "You are no longer welcome within these walls, and if you chose to not vacate in the next minute we will be forced to remove you!"

"Now Harry!" the old man said, laughing with twinkle mind rape eyes, but Ginny and Hermione wouldn't give him eye contact. "This is the base of the Order of the Phoenix!" he said as if he was speaking to a spoilt child, as if he was ever spoilt; he knew pain and suffering more than too many.

"No," he answered coldly. "This is my house, and I plan on breaking your face if you do not take your minions and get the hell out-!"

"See Sirius...!" Dumbledore said while Sirius stood to the side with Moody and Remus while other members of the Order stood around watching, confused. "Harry needs to be put back onto the correct path, friends with Ronald and Ronald's muggle-born girlfriend Miss. Granger!"

"Ronald will stay away from my friends if he knows what's good for him!" Harry replied snidely while Sirius glared at the old man. "He is nothing but a greedy bully. I've had to deal with people like him my whole life, so I know when to cut ties. I hate the way he picks on innocent little first years while laughing when I have to protect them!"

"They're nothing but filthy little Slytherins!" Ron declared and surprisingly Dumbledore nodded along in agreement.

Harry stepped towards him with a growl. "And you're a filthy fucking small cocked bastard who has the intelligence of an orange!" Harry hissed out in rage causing the boy to step back. "I no longer allow bullies to be my friends. I've had enough of it you pile of dung. You can't even bully anyone your own age, you remind me of Dudley Dursley; a poor excuse for a human!"

"Enough now Harry!" the old man said as he drew his wand in a flourish. "I shall have to put you on the right-!" He paused as he was tackled by Harry while he was busy trying to monologue. They crashed to the floor together where Dumbledore lost his wand and cried out for help as Harry hit him with a right punch to the face, breaking his nose in a splash of blood before jumping off the old man and grabbing Dumbledore's fallen wand.

"Avada...!" Harry hissed and the tip of the white wand that once belonged to Dumbledore lit up green and the minions stopped as they were about to attack. "My enemies are to take the old man and get out of my house!" he demanded in spite.

He would be surprised how many people stayed, but he wasn't surprised the criminals all went with Dumbledore as he kept them out of jail where they belonged. Ron had sneered at his family and called them traitors as he left with his twin brothers. They left mainly because they felt like tools, letting them-selves be manipulated by Ronald, and they would go home to find away to repent and beg forgiveness that they weren't sure they deserved.

Harry looked at Dumbledore's wand; now his. He felt it choose him. It had a strange black mark on it that looked just like the one on his invisibility cloak. He smirked as maybe they were some kind of signature. It was nice to think that they were a part of a set, but he wouldn't doubt Dumbledore would have known, so why would he have returned the cloak apart from some scheme, probably to allow him to sneak around and complete the challenges during school.

Turning his head, Ginny was hugging him from behind while Hermione walked around him and gave him a hug from the front, and he felt content in their arms. They were his girls, and his best friends and he loved them.

"Sirius!" he said as the girls let him go after a few moments. "It's time we remove his fidelius charm and place a new one."

"Right you are, mate!" he readily agreed, smirking. "After all as such an old and powerful house my family made provisions!"

"Good; get it done," Harry said, taking his favourite girls hands and leading them up the stairs with him. "I'm going to go and get some rest with my best friends. I'm a little sleepy but Hermione will hopefully help me with my homework before I'm off," he said laughing sheepishly. "The homework I completed was completely destroyed at the Dursley's!" he declared, sighing dramatically while the girls giggled and held onto him tightly.


	28. Copykitten (HP-Naruto)

_Echo had been lead to believe she was a boy until after she received her Hogwarts letter when he or she now received the disturbin news, and the strange old man removed his spells. But she was strong and knew she couldn't let that change her. She already had her cool magical copy-eyes. She could copy anything she sees with them including spells, hidding them behind sunglasses._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Chapters: 2 - Words: 6,825 - Reviews: 88 - Updated: 4/17/2012- Published: 8/14/2008 - [Harry P., Daphne G., Astoria G., Gabrielle D.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry Potter: a smart and sometimes lonely kid with unruly messy black hair, pale skin and vibrant emerald green eyes. He is small even for his age of five, and has a very feminine features to his face, noticeable even now so young.

His parents died supposedly in a car crash. However, he was not sure why but he did not believe it. His aunt and uncle had never gone into much detail, but that could be because he's still so young, or... well he can't be sure.

He wouldn't ever outright tell his relatives that he thinks they're lying to him as that would not be very productive in a house where they like things so so!

Therefore, for the most part when he's not doing whatever small chores his aunt sets out for him for the day he stays in his bedroom, the smallest in the house.

They don't exactly starve him of things to do as his aunt is always buying him 'normal' books, at least one every time she visits the super market she buys him a new one.

Sometimes she'll even buy him Sci-Fi... well something to do with space and or science, NO fantasy or anything to do with 'freakishness' such as magic and anything like that so even comic books with magic or super powers are out.

Though, he doesn't mind too much as he gets to see his pudgy cousins Superman comic books. Though, Harry doesn't think Dudley can read the words.

For some reason neither his aunt or uncle will tolerate anything magical, not even on TV and barely tolerate letting Dudley have anything to do with Superheroes because in their book that's too close.

Harry knows this 'magic' phobia has something to do with him, and he can only make silly guesses at why. They have even bought him his own lap-top computer for surfing the internet and stuff so he'll like science stuff over magic, not that he'll complain, he can look up as much as he wants on magic on the internet.

The Dursley's seem to be just too stupid to think that a five year old boy is too stupid to realise that he can google magic all he wants just because their phobia, out of curiosity.

Magic and stuff doesn't seem to be anymore fun than sci-fi so he doesn't get them, but then they can be jerks so maybe they just had a bad experience at a magic show when they were kids or something.

Harry has always felt different to how he thinks he should feel. Its strange while all of the other boys at school enjoy playing football and stuff he... well OK, Dudley, his cousins in the same class and doesn't let him play but he doesn't want to anyway.

So, that might be because he doesn't feel like needlessly wasting energy on a sport he's not interested in. anyway, he would rather interact with the girls at school.

Sometimes he feels different, not quite in his own skin, and finds himself reprimanding his own thoughts as he admires a girls outfit and wishes he could wear something like it.

Harry often looked in the mirrors finding his appearance appealing, drawing him in, trying to work out why... why he looks so difference, if it weren't for his short hair and 'thingy' he's sure he could almost pass as a girl, not quite though as nobody except it seems the Dursley's have ever seemed to 'notice' this odd 'femininity' to his appearance.

However, he soon found something out that he thought was the cause of his odd feelings. He has a special ability. He's not sure whether its 'magic' or not as he's never been able to find out anything about it, even when he googles it using many, many different ways of asking.

He can change his eye colour, so instead of them being green they turned blood red with black pupils, however, that not being weird enough they also have a small black tomoe to the side of each eye, and a white swirling line through each eye making them into almost perfect yin-yang symbols.

Its when these eyes activate that the truly unusual and incredible happens. Time slows for him... or more accurately, he can see so fast, and process everything within his sight at such speeds it seems like time has slowed down.

Its like his eyes become a super camera and turn his brain into a super computer able to process and record everything perfectly.

He can see perfectly... maybe even better than perfect, and can see energy, from electricity to... well what he guesses is peoples life.

However, what is truly bright to his still confusion is the house he lives in, bright with a multitude of different colours and he can almost feel it.

Everything his eyes see he found out later he can do... not perfectly as he still needs to physically practice for some things like sports and the likes. Though, he supposes that the only sports that have really interested him are surprisingly martial arts.

Its something he would like to get into as it seems fun, and it would be nice having the talent to defend himself if the need ever arose.

He made sure to not mention his weird ability to his aunt or uncle... after all they do had weird stuff, and he supposes his eyes are pretty weird.

It had to have been his best fortune that his eyes can see perfectly in the dark as they stared out from behind black tinted glasses as he watched his uncle driving the car. Though, his eyes are normal right now and its a sunny day, he understands that he shouldn't rely on his special ability or something bad might happen if for some reason they ever stopped working.

Today is Dudley's' sixth birthday... Harry's wont be until next month, but he doesn't get the star gifts like his cousin, but that's OK by him. He doesn't want to become a spoilt brat anyway.

Harry was dressed quite nicely, his aunt bought him what he needed, to make sure the neighbours don't talk badly about her. Though Harry knows the neighbours are often complaining about how nosy his aunt is.

He wore black cargo trousers and a dark red tee shirt with a black hoody with three dark red stripes down each arm, and black running trainers.

Harry's aunt pretty much let him choose his own clothes as she's too busy buying Dudley's to help him. Though, he's secretly glad as he has seen some of the stupid outfits that she has forced onto Dudley.

His cousin was starting a class on boxing today. His uncle wants his son to follow his example as a young boxing champion and wants him to start early.

Therefore, they had to take him to class and because Dudley's' only six stay with him. It also being the weekend Harry had no choice but to tag along since his aunt goes food shopping on a Saturday (and enjoys doing that alone), and visits an old school friend on a Sunday.

His uncle does not mind too much taking Harry as long as he stays out of his way and does not bother them. He hasn't got anything against the boy, and secretly wishes Dudley could be a little more like him in the brain department.

Harry and Dudley were seated, and buckled in the back of Vernon's silver BMW with a window seat each. Dudley was watching some kind of movie, and glancing at the screen quickly he saw it was in fact one of those Pokemon movies.

Harry himself was playing a game on his little black hand-held PSV (Playstation Vita). He knew he wouldn't get half this much from them though, if it weren't for some money his parents had supposedly saved being plenty enough each month to buy him the essentials

Though, he honestly can't see why he needs all of these gadgets they buy him. Sure, he's smart enough to use them, unlike Dudley. Its like they're trying to stop him from joining those Amish guys from America or something by showing him how awesome technology is or something.

He's caught a few looks at his aunt and uncles bank statements enough times to know that they don't get enough childcare from his dead parents will or whatever to be able to afford some of the stuff he gets here and there.

The fact is, although they do spoil Dudley more, Harry's smaller items tend to cost more than his. Though, he really wished they wouldn't buy him so much of it all the time.

Sure, for his birthday and Christmas he'll be happy, but the rest of the time he'll be glad to just get a new book to read. He already has so many around his room, but he always loves to read more, and wishes he could get some fantasy books for a change.

Harry was just playing a racing game on the relatively new console. It had just came out this year before Christmas, and of course his aunt and uncle got it for him.

Soon however, Vernon parked the car in the gym parking lot and the three climbed out of the car, Dudley reluctantly leaving behind his Pokemon, and Harry saving his game and hiding it away under the seat in its case.

The boxers gym was large to say the least, with punch bags and punch balls scattered about, with four huge boxing rings, all occupied by two large men each practicing with each other.

Vernon introduced Dudley to a large muscular man he paid to teach him and seemed to forget all about finding something for Harry to do while he waits in their eagerness to get started.

Though, Harry felt thankful as he didn't need Dudley teasing him with things like 'girly boy' or whatever else his non-imagination can think up.

Its unfortunate that whenever Dudley brings up Harry's oddness everyone who hears seems to suddenly notice too... for awhile at least, some boys from school teasing him too, before after a short while nobody seems to notice anymore. It freaky odd.

Harry sighed sadly as he took a deep breath and looked around the gym, his 'special' eyes activating, hidden behind his dark glasses.

He figured that he hasn't anything better to do, so he should probably learn a little something from just watching some of the boxers, and then practice at home.

He watched with interest, everything around him being absorbed into his perfect memory making him smile and not realise that he had started moving.

He was copying one large black guy fighting a larger white guy and seemingly winning, his movements copying perfectly. Though, he's not unfit, his body just wasn't cut out to move as fast as either of the two boxers.

Harry must have been doing this for several minute when he realised what he was doing and blushed brightly when he saw several impressed sets of eyes on him before he quickly hurried away as he didn't like being stared at so openly.

He exited the gym out into the reception area where he paused on his way to the vending machine he saw earlier to spend a little pocket money on a soda.

It was a poster that had grabbed his attention. Anything goes freestyle martial arts classes, and as luck would have it they're on on a Saturday... now!

He looked around for the sign to gym 3, and quickly followed it thanking his lucky stars that the first lesson is free, and they shouldn't have properly started yet. If its fun he'll ask Uncle Vernon to get him lessons too.

Harry pushed open the large gym doors where he found at least fifty men, women, boys, and a few girls standing before two older guys... well fifties at least, and a younger woman, about mid thirties Harry guessed.

All of the students were wearing white gi's with a variety of different coloured belts, but only the three instructors were black belts. In fact, most of the class wore white belt, which he knows it the beginner belt.

It made him feel better that he wouldn't be the only beginner, and looking to some kids he won't be the only young kid in class, which is a bonus.

As he entered the class he smiled in sheepish embarrassment as all eyes turned to him in curiosity as he walked in and up front but didn't speak as the woman with black belt smiled at him and crouched down to eye level.

"Well, hi there," she greeted him kindly. "Are you here to join our club?" she asked him smilingly, she sure is pretty. He could only nod, but she smiled even brighter. "OK then, what is your name so we can fill out that part at least on your form."

"Harry Potter ma'am," he was quick to say, which for some reason caused some of the female populous of the room to 'aww' him.

"Well Harry where are your mommy and daddy...?" she asked but trailed off at the end as she saw his grimace.

However, he recovered quickly, but didn't answer her. "Do you realise your tone is highly condescending, and makes you sound like one of those idiots from school?"

She double took and looked to hold back from laughing, which several people couldn't as they burst out laughing as Harry blushed telling himself to start censoring himself or he'll get into trouble again.

He remembered that he had been rather rude to a teacher a few weeks back because the 'overweight' woman wouldn't speak to him normally, and made him cringe with how sugary she made her words sound.

It was just lucky that she was just a substitute teacher, and didn't stay long, but he had a cramp for writing untrue lines at least one thousand times, 'I will not back talk to my betters', yeah like that was true. She was stupider than any other teacher he knew, and that was saying something as all of the lower teachers are lower teachers because they lack the brains to teach normal stuff.

There was something evil and creepy about that woman, normally the girls of the class responded well to that whole sugar talk thing, but even they hated it and thought she was mean.

"So who are you here with?" the teacher lady suddenly asked jumping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh... umm..." he blinked away that punishment from his memory before smiling at the lady. "I'm here with my uncle... he's in the boxing part with my cousin. He's six today and getting boxing lessons. I'm not six till next month, August first...

"Then I went to get a soda and saw your poster, and wanted my free lesson!"

The woman laughed at that as she brushed her long black hair from her face. "Well... I do hope that after your free lesson that you'll stay on, but maybe we should go and speak to your uncle about this first?"

Harry nodded as she grabbed a form and took Harry's tiny hand in hers leading him off and out while the two men started off everyone else's lessons.

"Harry!"

It was Vernon sighing in relief as he marched over eyeing the woman wearily, but she just smiled at the large man.

"Hi, I'm Marsha, I run the self defence class with my father and uncle," she greeted him before telling him why she had Harry and after a few words it wasn't long before Harry and Marsha were back in the gym with a form nicely filled out.

Harry was introduced to the other kids as Marsha set them to task before concentrating on helping Harry out. Though, took great pride in how well he was getting it.

On the way out after the lessons Uncle Vernon (after getting the go-ahead from Harry) bought him his own gi set with white belt... well he bought three sets so he could have spares.

He continued with his lessons a lot and was progressing at a very fast pace, to the extent that he was certainly up for the odd competition.

Marsha had started giving him private lesson's to help increase his strength and skill for such competition, and had his first in the under tens when he was just eight years old, and unfortunately only got third prize, which was disappointing, and the boy to beat him was so much larger.

Sure, he had beaten boys that were bigger, but they didn't have much in the way of talent. Though, he was almost certain that if he had his copy eyes active he would have had the advantage and won, but still he feels that wouldn't have been a fair fight so was happy to only come third.

It was only a year later when he was nine that he won the big trophy and got first place, and the year after that when he was ten.

However, what amazed him most was coming second in the under fifteens when he was just eleven. If he were to have cheated with his eyes he doesn't think his trophies and medals would mean much to him.

Harry was pleased that Uncle Vernon had warmed up to him a lot more after he started learning as he put it 'kung fu', and even more so during Harry's tournaments where he'll be cheering with words of encouragement such as 'beat the snot out of the little brat'.

However, what he really took pleasure in is a hobby he came by just before his eighth birthday, and asked for lessons for his birthday present. Though, they bought him a few little gifts too.

Archery... okay, so he got the idea from that Green Arrow guy when he secretly bought a few different one-shot comics from the comic book store.

He's actually gotten good at it, and has promised himself more than anything not to use his 'special' eyes as that would be cheating himself more than anything.

Harry had entered only one archery tournament for under elevens when he was ten, and managed to come fourth, but hasn't gone this year as it was being held far away and his uncle couldn't get time off to take him, but he's okay and looks forward to next year when it will be in London.

It had been an awesome few years for Harry. However, leading up to his eleventh birthday he sensed something was off with his aunt and uncle, and the closer it got the more stressed and worried they seemed.

The two weeks before his birthday he received a strange looking letter in the mail. This sent his aunt and uncle over the edge but they didn't try to take it or anything, and let him open it.

He read through just once before folding it back up and looking to them. They didn't need to speak as he just knew from that one look.

He... he is a wizard!

He just turned around and left, and returned to his room, where he sat on his comfy bed in thought, taking the letter back out and reading it again to make sure he didn't read it wrong.

Nope... it still said he has magical powers!

It wasn't too long that his aunt knocked gently on his door but didn't await invitation.

They spent several minutes in quiet before she just spoke, giving him a choice, magic school or that fancy school for smarty-pants kids.

He thought she knew what he would choose before he did. Who in their right mind would turn down a school of magic for a grammar school full of rich twits?

He figured this school year should be interesting if nothing else!

Harry jumped eagerly out of his seat in the lounge where his aunt and uncle were sitting, on edge, nervous, and fidgeting in their seats.

Dudley had been sent off to spend the day at his friends house to keep him out of the way, and as far from the 'not-normal' loop that is now Harry's life.

The door bell had rung, a signal he hopes is the magical people or person coming to see him and take him out to get his school shopping and stuff.

He pulled the door open and was not surprised by what he saw. The pair, an old woman, and an even older man just looked out of place even though they looked to be dressed for business.

The old man wore a brown suit, but with his long white beard it seemed a wasted effort to blend in. he looked Harry straight in the eye as his ski style sunglasses hung around his small neck.

The old man and Harry seemed to frown in unison. Harry because he felt some weird pressure between his eyes for a moment as if something was poking him, trying to get in through a locked opening.

However, the old man frowned and moments later rubbed his eyes because he has just smashed straight into 'THE' unmovable object. Unfortunately for him, hid probe is not 'THE' unstoppable force, and it hurt!

However, the old man shook away the little sore as it was fading fast before smiling at the small child in front of him.

Harry internally shrugged at the feeling and made a mental note to look up ways for magical old guys (or anyone else for that matter) to read minds.

"Hello," he suddenly decided to speak to the old man and the old woman seemed like the sort of teacher you don't mess with... and kind of creepy. Though, honestly the old man was kind of creepy too, maybe he should have started with the lady?

"I'm Harry," he said, deciding that he had started so he should finish, after all he doesn't want to be rude.

"Hello," the old man replied with a kind smile, and something weird going on with his blue eyes. They're freaking twinkling, like stars at night. "I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's and this is my deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

Harry looked at them in surprise and suspicion. "Wow, do you visit everyone? I would have thought the Headmaster would have more important things to do."

"No no," he replied with a chuckle of amusement. "I shall not be joining you…" he coughed a little nervously. "I have come to tell you a few things you may find starling and possibly embarrassing."

Harry just looked confused but shrugged it off. "Okay," he said cheerfully. "My aunt and uncle are in the living room, come in," he said gesturing them to follow.

However, before they fully entered he stopped and turned back to them. "You're not vampires, werewolves, or daemons or something are you?" he was quick to ask them suspiciously.

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement, and even the stern old lady cracked a small smile. "No no, we assure you that we are normal people."

Harry nodded in acceptance. "Good because my aunt and uncle don't much like freaky weird stuff," he said in happiness. "So I guess for them its bad enough having fully trained magicians in the house," he smiled as he led them into the lounge with Dumbledore making sure to close the front door.

In the lounge, Vernon and Petunia took up the two seater sofa and Harry offered up the three seater for the two newcomers while taking the only chair for himself (his uncles Lay-Z-Boy) as they got comfy.

"Well Harry," smiled the old man. "First maybe some drinks are in order?" he said pulling out a stick, and Harry would have slid his glasses on to properly watch the magic if that wouldn't have seemed rude.

Harry was then awed as he watched the old head teacher twirl the little stick and out of thin air popped five full glasses of juice.

Harry and McGonagall immediately took theirs as the glasses floated to them. Though the Dursley's' did so reluctantly, if for no other reason than to stop them floating.

"So Harry I guess you don't know of Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore suddenly startling him. Harry was confused why McGonagall flinched, but was also confused with the way the old guy said his name, as if he's hiding something.

"No," he replied. "Who is he, were his parents on something giving him such a stupid name?" he asked in wonder. "Uncle Vernon says that parents that give their kids such stupid names are either on drugs, celebrities, or just plain weirdoes!"

Dumbledore laughed and even McGonagall cracked a smile. "No Harry," he replied amusedly. He then sadly went on to explain his parents' death at the hands of the evil Lord Voldemort.

Harry was mortified to discover that some evil jerk had tried to murder a defenceless little him, but was satisfied that at least the jerk got... b-slapped by bad karma, and b-slapped hard.

Harry was annoyed he had not been told this before however let it drop, grudges only make grudges. Anyway, he really couldn't be-bothered to start anything.

"So what's so embarrassing about that anyway?" he finally asked the old man curiously. He had honestly almost forgotten about the whole embarrassing thing.

Dumbledore coughed looking almost as uncomfortable as McGonagall. "Well... um, Harry isn't your name," he replied with a light blush reaching his already Santa like cheeks.

Harry looked at him, blinking stupidly for several moments. "Huh, then-then what's my name?" she asked, baffled.

"Echo Leena," was all the old man said.

Harry frowned, beyond confused now. "My parents gave me a girl's name!" he asked angrily. "No wait... they gave me two girls names!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "You are a girl," he just blurted out, the two Dursley's and Harry gaping. "You see, we had to make it near impossible for anyone to find you, and even if they did who would expect the girl to be hiding as a boy."

"B-but," stuttered Harry, or Echo, he or she was so confused. "I-I look like a boy to me... and... and... OK, so that might explain a lot but...!"

Dumbledore sighed tiredly with a pitying look before he muttered some long strings of words while swishing his wand at the boy.

The Dursley's gasped and Harry's... Echo's small jaw dropped open as he... she looked down at her slightly smaller frame as she sat rooted momentarily to her seat before shooting up. Her blue combats close too, but not quite falling down her small butt.

Her black long and silky smooth hair hung down to her heals. She looked over to the wall mounted mirror, brushing hair out of her face. Her eyes were a little sharper, and her lips fuller, a little pouty, and her nose even smaller.

She dare not touch between her legs or look until she's alone but knows 'its' gone to be replaced by what should have been there. Other than the slight shrinkage of her height, and other small things she looked relatively the same in appearance but now that femininity is so much more glaringly obvious.

"I-I'm a freaking girl," she muttered more to herself than anyone else. Though, she started as her voice though hardly changed sounded... felt more... well... girl now. "H-how...?" she asked without looking from the mirror, awe and wonderment in her expression.

"With quite a lot of difficulty actually," Dumbledore spoke after a moment of thought. "Since you were so young at the time the transfiguration was not too bothersome as long as I didn't change you too much.

"However, I had to add other charms and enchantments. You, and those closest to you may have seen through some of them, but the rest of the world remained oblivious."

She turned round to the old man with wide eyes as she nodded in agreement. "Y-yeah... b... but what now?" she asked worriedly. "E-everyone I know thinks I'm a boy. I-I'm so confused."

"Do not worry," he answered with a chuckle. "I had thought of that so now the charms have broken everyone will remember you as you... well kind of. Something's will be omitted and to then cease to exist to fit in."

"OK..." she said confusedly. "I'm just glad I never changed in front of anyone," she said sheepishly. "But why is it that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon haven't suddenly remembered everything differently?"

"Because I omitted them from it," he answered smilingly.

"Hey hey hey!" she suddenly yelled with a wide grin. "I beat all of those boys up," she said laughing.

Dumbledore frowned and was about to ask when Vernon suddenly found his voice. "He... I mean she does martial arts, and has competed in some tournaments."

"Ahh, I see," he replied with a wide grin. "I'm sure you have grown rather good at it to actually compete."

She once more brushed her hair from her eyes smiling. "Yeah... I also do other stuff too, and I like reading, and video games and stuff."

Dumbledore just chuckled as he finished off his juice and stood up. "Well I'm glad you're taking this so well. I shall be leaving Professor McGonagall with you to sort everything else out and to take you shopping. I know it may feel odd now being... different, but I'm certain you'll manage.

"I should warn you that without these protections, you would have been kidnapped by the Ministry of Magic by now as Minister Fudge wants to use you for his political advantage being the Wizarding Worlds saviour.

"But they shall not try it any longer as you are too old to groom into some kind of marketing gimmick. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask your Professor."

"O...OK," she agreed confusedly but planned to look into this further, if for nothing else but to protect herself. Her aunt had told her about how corrupt the magical people could be, but she didn't really believe her until now!

Then she started as the old man had just up and disappeared out of sight with a small popping sound. "Awesome," she muttered before turning to the remaining professor. "Umm... could you use magic to cut my hair. Its kind of really super long. I bet I'm not far off some kind of record."

"Of course," she replied with a tight lipped smile as she stood taking out her wand. "So... um... how short do you want it...?" she asked as she looked the brunette over.

"Umm, just below my shoulders," she answered and moments later her fringe, though still fairly long had been cut back to free up her eyes, with a tail of hair over each ear over her shoulders, and her hair was down to the middle of her shoulder blades.

Then the old woman waved her wand again, and the mass of black hair on the floor disappeared, and another swipe and Echo's hair was tied back with a red ribbon.

She looked up at her new teacher in gratitude. "Umm... thanks, Professor," she said smilingly. "But do you know why my parents named me Echo?"

She smiled at that question. "Your father had always been a little odd... smart, and good at magic, but he liked to think he was funny. He and your mother agreed to choose a name they like each, and then... she wanted to name you Leena... but... well...

"Well she didn't like his choice much, which is Echo... I don't know why. He managed to convince your mother to flip a coin on it, winner gets to name you first. He won, and I believe your mother was quite angry at him... but she had gotten over it and started to like your name too as its quite unique."

Echo smiled at her. "Thanks..." she said quietly. "So... how do I get my shopping?"

"Well I was thinking about the bus into London as I understand we are not too far away," she replied as she turned to Petunia. "Mrs. Dursley, are you coming with us? If not, I can drop her home later on this evening."

"N-no," Petunia stuttered out standing up. "I... I may not like you... people much, and I had fallen out with my sister. I am not so irresponsible that I shall leave her s... daughter with a complete stranger, teacher or not until school when she'll be with other students."

"Well, as it should be," agreed McGonagall with a nod. "So shall we get going. It may take an hour or so to get to London, and half hour or so too..."

"I'll drive you but I won't come in to that... place," Vernon suddenly interrupted. "It will be faster this way... Pet, I'll stay around and find a place to park. I might have otherwise came with you, but you know what London can be like.

"You can give me a call when you're finished and we can meet up," he said as he too stood. "After all, I have little doubt you'll want to do some extra shopping while we're in the city."

the car ride into London was odd to McGonagall as Echo just sat in the back next to her playing some kind of weird little game that was quite brilliant on some kind of communication thingy she believes is called a phone, but she has never seen one like it before.

This kind of phone is portable, light and hand-held, and has games on it, something that can send written messages instantly, and the ability to be able to talk in real time to someone on the other side of the planet. It was simply genius.

She hasn't really been in the muggle world much, and when she does introduce the odd muggle born child they are to interested in learning about magic to play with their toys.

The ride to the outside of a pub called the Leaky Cauldron took about forty minuets by car, and if not for Echo she's sure the trip would have been so much more uncomfortable.

They left Vernon and he drove off to find something productive to do, after finding a multi-storey car park first of course.

Echo could tell right away that her aunt had to really strain herself to see the pub before helping her through the door into the place.

The first thing Echo noticed is it is very dated. Then, the place was filthy and made both her and her neat freak aunt grimace. Sure, Echo had never really minded a little mess here and there, after all it made a place seem more friendly, but this... it needed a serious renovation.

Then there weren't very many people in the pub, hardly any in fact, and the furnishings looked dusty and warn out, and the wooden tables and chairs looked like they might have had woodworm at one point, but still have wood-rot.

"Isn't this supposed to make a good first impression?" Echo asked bewilderedly. However, McGonagall just looked at her not understanding so she gestured around. "This place is a dump. I would be afraid of catching something terrible if I ever came here for a drink or food."

"What's wrong with it?" she asked not understanding. "Its normally packed around lunch time, but breakfast is usually slow."

"Packed?" Echo asked in disbelief, getting a not from her new teacher. "There's dust and filth all over the place. The tables are falling apart, and they're black, the place is dark, and feels like someone died... twice! And what the hell... why are those two men smoking inside a public building. That's against the law!"

She had said all of this rather loudly with disgust clearly evident in her tone, which caused the few customers and staff to look over at her in surprise as they all seemed to look around them, confused.

"Now see here Miss.," a rather dirty looking man approached from behind the bar. "This is my place and I won't have you bad mouthing it. Are you one of those... people who think you're too good..."

"No I don't think... I am," she retorted angrily. "Oh my god is that a freaking mouse?" she asked pointing to the creature currently and blatantly eating some scraps it had discovered on a vacant table.

However, other than her only her aunt was disgusted and moved a bit further from it. "Rodents carry disease, that's a health and safety hazard! And can't you even wash, and clean your fingernails? They're black, and why are you wearing mouldy old rags. You're the landlord and should set an example.

"I'm going to call the health inspector and have this dive shut down as soon as I figure out who to contact. You should be a shamed of yourselves. This is the first sight muggle borns she and its nearly as bad as a sewer!"

"Now see here little girl," the man said angrily. "My pubs been like this for nearly two centuries...!"

"I don't doubt that," she retorted heatedly. "Maybe somewhere in those two hundred years you should have thought to hire some staff to clean the place daily!"

"Who the hell do you think you are little girl!" he demanded heatedly.

"Me... that doesn't matter!" she retorted angrily. "You're breaking the law... well important laws. Smoking is a filthy habit and should not be done in side if at all. Smoking kills!"

"Now see here, get out of my pub...!" he demanded angrily pointing to a back door coated in dirt.

"Miss. Potter...!" McGonagall suddenly interrupted before she hit the man or something as her fists had clenched in her anger.

However, when she said the girls name everything seemed to stop, and the landlord froze as he suddenly stopped trying to stare down the eleven year old girl, loosing the colour from his face.

"M-M-Miss. Potter," the landlord suddenly stutter, startling her. "I-its a-a pleasure to meet you," he said nervously. "M-my names Tom... p-please... please accept my humblest apologies!" he was quick to say bowing low before his head snapped up to the two men still smoking.

"Smoke those outside!" he barked at the two men startling them. "Its a filthy habit, and could kill you!"

"And second hand smoke for non-smokers could kill them," put in Echo confused at the man's sudden turn around.

"Y-yes," he agreed. "And second hand smoke is even more dangerous for non-smokers like young Miss. Potter here, so go outside!"

the two men grumbled but complied and left out of the back door before Tom turned his attention back to Echo. "S... so cleaners and... new furnishings?" he asked nervously.

She just smirked. "Yep, plus this place needs to be redecorated, and new floors and bar. I'll tell you what. I won't call the health inspectors if you do this place up properly, understand?"

He nodded eagerly before he said something stupid. "But our world doesn't have health inspectors."

"No, but it has newspapers," she said causing him to wince. "Oh, and don't forget to get rid of the bugs and vermin, you have magical powers and you're still to lazy to clean up!"


	29. Balance in the Power of Gaia (HP)

_In a world threatened by war, the dark fails & many secrets come to the light. The balance is tipped too far one side, & awakens an ancient evil. New dark enemies present themselves as gods. The light & dark must stand together to face a great challenge that could destroy all they have ever known, & realise that dark is not evil, & light is not good, just 2 sides of the same coin!_

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Chapters: 3 - Words: 14,470 - Reviews: 19 - Updated: 8/11/2013 - Published: 7/6/2013 - [Harry P., Hestia J., Luna L., Morgana]_

 **0oo00oo0**

It was one of those rare, but boring days, that today, Harry James Potter, the reluctant forth occupant of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England was left alone outside in the green lush grass of the back garden undisturbed. He lay on his back on the neatly cut grass, (that his jerky relations forced him to cut while calling him useless while he did it without complaint; it's better than being around the lazy tossers), watching the fluffy white clouds drift by.

He knew he would not be left alone to peace and quiet for long, like Arnold Schwarzenegger, and they'll be back. It is 'their' favourite pastime getting on Harry's nerves and treating him like crap. He has to wonder what would happen if he ever reported them to the police or something. Though, he's already decided not to bother. He's sure the old man will spring them straight away so they won't have learnt their lesson, and he doubts the old man will think they deserve it.

Wondering at the sanity of that old head teacher will drive him crazy if he is not careful. Sure, he knows that the old man is not bad, or evil, just stupid when it comes to believing in the best of people, even when given no sign of this… best. The old man has to open his eyes sometime and take off his rose tinted specs. Then to top things off, no matter what the children prove, they are just that, ignorant 'children' who do not know what is best for themselves. Somebody needs to get him a dictionary so he can see the picture of himself standing next to the words ignorant, arrogant, and naive.

The piercing sun lit up the brilliant blue morning sky. Harry cannot remember the last time he saw such a clear blue sky with drops and wisps of fluffy white clouds making shapes in the light inky void. It was a day he considered lazy. It just had that slow and calm feeling to it, like something in the scent in the air, just how you can somehow smell Christmas, not that he cared about Christmas until he went away to school where people actually like him, and he finally gets to enjoy that holiday, the celebrating, and the food, and others things too.

He lay, content, his brilliant emerald green eyes catching the light in such a way that makes them seem to glow. He lay back with his fingers locked behind his head, thread slightly through his ruffled raven black hair. This summer had been nice enough that he actually has a slight tan to his usually pale skin. He is only wearing some cream coloured cargo shorts and a white tee shirt, with white running shoes. His body is slender, mainly because he is not fed well while here, but he still has nicely defined muscles.

Harry had been sneaky this year to get some new muggle clothes that actually fit as his 'relatives' had just dumped him with his huge, fat cousins' hand-me-down clothes that never fit as they're all so huge. He had gotten some muggle money sent to him while still at Hogwarts from the goblin bank Gringotts. He asked for it while there so he could use a school own as he has a sneaky suspicion Dumbledore is always intercepting his own, and does not want him to feel too comfortable in the muggle world. He had even bought some food, but it is hard to get out without being followed by the invisible and somehow turning back before reaching the local mini-market.

It does not make sense why Dumbledore's hidden minions would pull that crap, but if they do it again he is going to start firing on them, and dam the consequences. It has been annoying the crap out of him, and he just wants to hex the person or persons responsible. They're not even very good 'spies', well the few he's detected aren't at any rate, he wouldn't know about any he had not picked up on, if there were any, which he doesn't think there are. The old man would not waste time and energy sending useful minions just to spy on a teenager.

He sighed as he looked down at himself. He is only about five foot eight, nearing nine, but he supposes he has a little more growing to do at only fifteen, well, fifteen tomorrow. At least he has it all where it counts and he is not exactly short. He sighed again, stretching some kinks out of his muscles.

Harry hated it here, not because of the muggles; he does not hate muggles; he just hates his family who just so happen to be muggles. If anything, he likes muggles more than he likes sorcerers: sorcerers; his people of magic, hidden from the world of non-magic, 'normal' people, but what is normal but another person's abnormal.

He is a wizard, which is why his 'relatives' hate him. Petty jealousy disguised as fear and hate. They call him as freak, but really, from what he knows of magic, it is everywhere, all over the world and a critical part of nature and the world they live, and even muggles have magic in their blood, just not enough to control. He had actually heard of Shaolin or something using those tiny bits of magic to manipulate outside magiks.

His life thus far has not been rainbow and peaches as anyone could see just looking at his 'home', if they opened their eyes from the bull-crap they want to believe. The Dursley's are the worse kind of humans, even if the adults of his people, who are supposed to protect him do not see the truth. He seriously has to wonder about some of them, and he thought Sirius (his godfather) was childish, at least that is all in fun, not in any kind of naive faith.

Thinking of his godfather, if only he was not a hunted 'criminal' he would be able to leave this cesspool of moronic losers. It would be nice to get a break from it all, for good, really. Its worse that he cannot fight back against these people. First, if he tried fighting without magic he would probably be beaten to a pulp by his giant uncle and cousin using their tons of weight in their 'riotous' rage, (which will make them forget about magic for that moment). If he uses magic, he will likely be accused of muggle-hate, and illegal use of magic, no matter the truth, or contradicting evidence.

He sighed as he looked to the clouds, thinking of things like this was painful emotionally, but at lazy times like this he couldn't help himself. He was not wearing his glasses as he normally would for one strange fact. They were not working well for him, being reading glasses bought from a cheap shop for about a pound. He decided he would go to a muggle place to get his eyes properly tested, but he never got that far so when he realised some hidden force stopped him he just crumpled his glasses and tossed them in the trash.

Harry was furious to find them fixed the next morning and on his dresser, so he waited and purposefully threw them into the garbage truck that morning, making sure his stalkers saw. It just seemed to be a miracle of magic or whatever that over the past few weeks, his vision has been clearing. He's certain, soon he won't need them full-stop, which made him wonder whether he ever needed them to begin with, and confusing himself, thinking and not recalling when he first realised he could not see like the other kids.

Tomorrow is the thirty first of July, Harry's birthday, and he could not feel more depressed about another birthday stuck in this purgatory with these wasters of humanity. None of his friends seem to have ever thought much about him on his birthday, short of a gift and them telling him, quite condescendingly that they're 'sorry' he has to stay with the Dursley's a little longer, or whatever, but Dumbledore, the Great and Powerful commands it, so it be done!

He had sent a few letters to Professor Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School, asking whether he could leave Privet Drive and go to his friend's house, The Burrow. Alas, (as the old jerk would say), he had said that under the certain circumstances that it would be unwise to leave the protection of Number 4 Privet Drive. Though, what protection that could be, Harry doesn't know, the old man keeps changing the subject all the time the slippery little closet Slytherin!

He had no clue what these so-called protections might be, because they most certainly do not work against the Dursley family. In fact, Harry had often wondered whether these protections are just the imaginings of the old headmaster's senility. But what can he do, he is only fifteen tomorrow, and is far from powerful enough to go against Dumbledore's orders, yet at least, give him time he can be quite resourceful, or at least something awesome will fall in his lap nicely, preferably cute and female… and human, mage, muggle, he doesn't care.

Though, thinking of that the word muggle, really…? He had never liked using that word; it was too close to mug, which is slang for simple-minded person who is easily swayed. If anything, the real muggles are the Death Eaters and members of whatever gang Dumbledore doubtlessly has. He sighed, if it were not for Dumbledore and the resurrection thing, he might be feeling a little better, just a little.

The 'dark' 'lord' Voldemort was the most feared Dark Sorcerer for over two hundred years. He was somewhat not quite dead, but almost. He had captured Harry just a few months ago, and with the assistance of his cowardly servant, he used Harry's blood to help some pathetic ritual, so he can get his body back, and he did. Harry asked Dumbledore about this, and what it means, but Dumbledore in all his 'greatness' didn't care what Harry wanted to know and brushed it off with, 'don't let it worry you m'boy, you just have a wonderful childhood, blah, blah, blah'. It makes Harry sick that Dumbledore would say such crap when he lost his childhood when the old man himself dumped him at fifteen months on the Dursley's doorstep, and they would never allow him a happy childhood. He has grown up far more than any child in a time of peace should have too.

Voldemort was more chatty about it than Dumbledore, and he's the enemy, but then the bad guys do like to hear themselves talk about how great they are and how smart their plans were, until Harry's fouled them, then they clam up for rage. He seems to believe that Harry's blood will make him stronger than if he were to use any other enemies. However, like all good schoolboy heroes, Harry escaped the megalomaniac psychopath and his nut job minions.

That whole Tri-wizard tournament thing was bad mojo from the moment Dumbledore told the whole school about it, and the way Harry was forced to compete, though he at least saw it coming. It seemed suspicious that after been gone from the school for so long that when Harry is at the school, the Boy-Who-Lived, survivor of the Killing Curse, and 'defeater' of Voldemort the tournament is brought back. It all seemed fishy to him, especially after the previous year's messes.

He's still certain that if Dumbledore cared to, he could have overridden the minister and gotten Sirius a fair and just trial. However, thinking of that, then Harry would leave the Dursley's, and if he finds out that is the real reason he wasn't helping, he'll squash him.

It had taken Harry a year to realise the dangerous truth, but come on, giving Hermione that time-turner? Shouldn't there be LAWS against giving thirteen-year-old schoolgirls time machines, not to mention temporal and magical lore. Then the fact, they gave it to her so she could do needless extra classes that she could have studied after she graduates.

Harry once again wonders about these people, and their competency. He just hopes Hermione isn't too far gone, or she'll cry or something if she notices herself getting stupid enough to not know simple muggle words like telephone. It drives him crazy that he is quite capable of remembering some simple things like quidditch, and whatever, but they're too stupid to get things like football. Then, Ron, his best mate, laughs and calls it mad that muggle photos don't move when muggles can record hours, with audio, in HD.

Then thinking of something he heard Ron say about some wizard claiming to have flown a broom to the moon. Harry rolled his eyes, feeling amused at the thought of how stupid you would have to be to believe that. No broom could fly that high for one, then the higher you go without breathing apparatus, the more likely you are to starve of oxygen and pass out, plummeting to your doom, not to mention the explosive hot atmosphere, and the problem with no air in space. Then he knows enough about brooms to know that if you were to use gravity manipulating charms on a flying broom it won't obey you, so who knows what it would try in zero g's. he doubts Ron would believe that the muggles have sent ships to Mars and further, even with proof, that's how far gone he is.

Anyway, after shaking off those disturbing images from some standard science he learnt in Junior School, his mind drifted back to that tournament. All things considered, the underwater task, and the dragon one weren't so bad. It was the maze, where he drew with the real Hogwarts Champion of the tournament, so both being idiots chose to draw the competition. The cup in the centre of the maze was a portkey, so Cedric Diggory got the Killing Curse to his chest for his troubles, and that was the end of him, they only wanted Harry alive.

Harry had been having nightmares about the events, waking in a cold sweat, but they lessoned since being away from Hogwarts Castle. He had blamed himself for Cedric's death at first, but realised soon that he shouldn't, and moping and being some retarded emo-kid isn't his style. Instead, he figured he can just honour Cedric by someday, beating the shit out of a Death Eater, humiliating them, then taking a piss on them before sending them to Cedric, the other side, goddess, allow.

He hadn't exactly sworn an oaf to actually do it, but why not. He is passed caring about what people think of his moral character. Why shouldn't he be allowed to beat the shit out of Death Eaters like that? He'll just have to choose, which Death Eater would be the biggest sissy if he caught. He thought about the traitor, Pettigrew, but that made him shudder, Pettigrew obviously gets off on that sort of thing or he wouldn't have crawled into Voldemort's pants.

"Hmm… maybe I'll skip the peeing on them part," he muttered lazily to himself as he sat up, his eyes flickering to the garden gate as he swore it had just opened and closed, and looking, the bolt is now open. He just stared hard, he could sense them when he concentrated, and looking hard enough it was like he could almost see them, or maybe he was imagining what they look like, or their shape from his sense of them.

He knows that magical people seem to have a heightened sixth sense, and also knows from it things like magical sight and - well he can only think of that - are derived from that heightened sense. Therefore, maybe he's just been so bored and lonely here all alone that he has started developing skills in sensing invisible jerks who won't leave him the hell alone.

His eyes wouldn't leave the hidden figure, and she, if he were right, had paused, hardly breathing, and with some more effort that made his sweaty brow crease he could hear, or feel, or whatever, the erratic and fast paced heartbeat.

Harry jumped up to his feet sharply when he realised there was another, just behind the first, her breathing a bit deeper as she stood stock still, no doubt able to see him looking at her friend. He doubts she realised that he had noticed her too. Now really paying attention, one of them was a familiar stalker, the other was new, but he couldn't quite tell them apart since they're so close to each other.

He couldn't help but smile a little, curious, but his smile just made them more nervous, which, ironically was making them easier to sense. His aunt, uncle, and cousin won't be back until around one PM to set up for this barbecue party they're having, which is why Harry is locked out of the house, as they don't want him touching stuff, not that he would want too.

Laughing a little made them shift and he grinned, full-fledge as he spoke. "Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of two Wiccan!" he said causing them to both intake breath as he stepped closer having the time of his life. He wondered what Dumbledore's orders are, but he bets it's not to interact with him for whatever reason. "Call the law, or have my bed, for one I know, they'll reveal themselves!" he said, snickering as they were shifting more under their cloaks and he heard one stifle a laugh while near feeling the reproach and fear of the other.

However, as expected, neither of them removed their invisibility cloaks. "Come on, for a last minute rhyme, and play on Jack and the Beanstalk, I thought it was pretty good. So are you going to come out or am I going to have to call the Department for Magical Law Enforcement because if you hadn't realised, you are trespassing, and stalking, both of which are crimes if you weren't aware, though with these governing morons I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't aware! Oh, and you," he said pointing to the one behind. "Don't try to sneak away; it's not very becoming of a young lady now is it?"

He heard her sigh as she stopped. "OK, OK, cover blown, but we're here to protect you, well, from Death Eaters!" she said as she pulled off her cloak to reveal a beautiful, slender young woman with short ruffled bubble-gum pink hair and green eyes. "Dumbledore says we're not supposed to make contact, Hestia here's a friend from when we went to Hogwarts, she's new to this and…well, wanted to see you," she said, her cheeks stained pink slightly.

Her friend, 'Hestia' pulled her cloak off next; she was just as stunning as Pinkie, but with long, silky flowing brunette hair to her lower shoulder blades and onyx eyes that looked straight through his eyes, her cheeks stained pink as she nodded her head in greeting.

"Well, this is Hestia Jones, and I'm Tonks," she continued now her friend has revealed herself. "I'm an Auror… well, still in the on the job training part, and Hestia is studying to be a medi-witch."

"Now you're both stalking celebrities, who next, Will Smith?" he asked, getting blank looks, though they both did seem a little annoyed with his accusation.

"We're just here to watch you…" Hestia started, her voice playful to the begging but trailing off as she realised that sounded like she was stalking him. "I mean, it's all on Dumbledore's authority that we… umm… make sure that you don't get kidnapped, and you're safe!"

"How old are you both?" he asked them, startling them with his change.

"Twenty-one," Tonks answered, looking at Hestia, she nodded in agreement, confused.

"So, two twenty-one year old girls, who can't even hide from me," he said slowly as if they were younger than he was. "Think that their five years over me can protect me from the forces of darkness and evil the likes of Voldemort?" he asked and they both flinched and whimpered at the name like most everyone he know. He rolled his eyes, amused. "Wow, that just proves my point, because do you know what would happen if Death Eaters and Voldemort turned up here. I would be coming to rescue and protect you because your panties would be soaked through with pee and you would be crying within the first two seconds.

"You're not here to protect me, you're here to spy on me," he continued, shrugging as he realised that the more he thinks outside the confines of the box the magical people usually sit in the more it comes together. "I think you're both really here to spy on me because if Dumbledore were that worried about me he wouldn't have me here in the first place now would he?"

They just stared at him with open mouths, flapping while he continued. "If you want to consider yourselves my bodyguards, or even my equals when it comes to fighting dick-weeds like them, say his name with flawless nonchalant. Only then can you truly begin to grasp what standing between the Death Eaters and me entails," he finished, shrugging, actually marvelling at his own insight and wisdom, maybe he's grown up a little, after all, he really doesn't want to become an emo-kid, that would suck.

"So, we're just spies," Tonks said, surprised. "Well, it's no wonder at Order meetings that we're drilled for so much information about what you do."

"And do you think I'm too stupid to know you also have orders to stop me shopping, not that I mind sneaking around, but seriously!" he reprimanded, and Tonks at least had the decency to look ashamed, Hestia had only just started today so had no reason too.

He rolled his eyes as he stretched his muscles, getting the kinks out from where he lay before, nonchalant while they watched him, wetting their lips with little pink tongues. "Well, whatever girls, do what you like, obey everything the old man demands or whatever, but I'm going to warn you now… raise your twigs to me again, and that goes for all you nosy bastards. You'll wish you just hung out like normal people instead, who don't follow Dumbledore around like Death eaters follow Voldemort!" he said, amused as they flinched and gulped, though he looked amused, his eyes told them he was being serious. "Anyway, two… oh what's the word… babes like you are better seen in all your splendour."

He smiled, winking as he turned from them to hide his own deep blush as his bravery could not go further right now. He quickly made it out of the gate while both girls looked to each other, embarrassed, and feeling odd about how Harry compared them for Dumbledore's Death Eaters, and worse that they could see exactly what he meant.

"You didn't quite tell me he's that cute," Hestia said after a few moments, once she was sure he was out of hearing range. "Or that open, but then well… I don't know. It isn't like you really interacted with him while watching."

"I told you plenty how hot he is," Tonks retorted, glare pouting. "You've seen his pictures in the paper, that's why we're here, but you should have just believed me. He's got a great body too, and gorgeous eyes, I didn't know he could be upfront like that, and wow, he could practically 'see' us under the invisibility cloaks! I've only seen Dumbledore doing that before."

"I guess that is pretty cool," Hestia said thoughtfully. "So, you going to try getting in his pants first or should I?"

"Of course… my first time with The Harry Potter, but, two bods will be harder to resist than one?" she suggested, eyebrows raised, smirking.

Hestia let a grin slip onto her lips. "I guess that does make sense, plus we've seen each other naked before, so that won't be too embarrassing," she said while Tonks grinned at her. "We agreed to do this, but I think we should hurry before he gets away, we have to play this right!" she said, not bothering with their cloaks as they stuffed them away and charged after Harry.

The two beautiful older girls had trapped Harry.

He hadn't managed to get far enough away… well he thought he had. He had entered some kind of industrial area with factories and the likes as soon as he realised they were chasing after him to hide.

However, it only dawned on him that it's Sunday so the place was deserted so he couldn't hide in amongst the workers, and wondered briefly why he was trying to hide from the hot pieces of tail, or why he was using such corny slang. He knows now that no one can save him from himself, let-alone the girls.

He couldn't place his finger on it… yet, (yes that was an innuendo). Something was right with this situation, sure he had been groped, flashed, and a few other cool things by weirdo fan-girls, but this was different. He knows his life can't be going this well while at the Dursley's that two hot older babes want to 'play' with him can it?

Something crazy seemed to be afoot here. The girls were just acting too star-struck for his liking; even his fan-girls knew when to play and when to back down. This did not seem to suit them like some of the pervy girls back at school. Though, thinking about that, he likes those odd girls from school, it brightens his bad mood most days, and then he remembered being on plenty of the girls 'I dare you to do this… Harry Potter' lists.

Though, the list Harry would love to see is THE list. The list of the most desired boys in school to see where he places. He may pretend he doesn't care about what people think of him, but like any red blooded male, when it comes to girls, of course he cares.

He panted, thinking that the girls would have grown up more as they pinned him up against a wall, pushing their hot bodies flush to his, first Tonks stealing a lingering kiss and then Hestia right after. He couldn't help himself as he looked into their eyes his heart beating fast, and painfully in his chest telling him to stop trying to resist, but resist what?

Looking into their eyes after they pulled back from nibbling on his ears each, Hestia went in for another kiss when he stopped her in shock. She looked at him looking hurt and confused; he almost gave in and kissed her again. However, he managed to resist as he saw the light pink ring surrounding her eyes.

Harry looked to Tonks, just as surprised to see it in her eyes too and managed to squeeze away from them, but they kept coming. "Snap out of it, we're under a spell!" he said which caused them to pause, frowning. "It's a love spell or something. I remember my friend ranting on about them after a boring class or something and they have a noticeable characteristic of a pink ring around the eyes."

"But love spells wouldn't work if we didn't like you," Tonks said smilingly. "If we didn't fancy you, or want to touch you, or you to touch us, even the most powerful love spells couldn't change our minds, even cast by Dumbledore! It would take a very complicated potion for that," she said reasonably, as she managed to wrap her arms around him again, looking at the pink rings circling his beautiful green eyes. "It looks hot around your eyes, though, so cute, and sexy," she said while Hestia was nodding in agreement, wrapping her arms around them both; it was near impossible to think straight as this was turning him on more than he ever thought possible.

"W-we have to f-find out who did this-," Harry muttered, moaning as they both took a side each, nibbling at his neck, grabbing at his ass. "W-when the spell wears off we'll all be pretty pissed… well both of you will be much more pissed than me."

"But we'll both be so well satisfied!" Hestia purred in his ear, pulling back, she sent a shiver through his spine as she grabbed his inflating crouch; her eyes went wider with a grin stretching her lips. "Oh yes, very well satisfied indeed," she added, taking his lips, her tongue in his mouth, his reaching hers, battling for dominance as he was losing the battle, his libido winning out to his common sense and will power, and nobody could blame him.

However, just as Tonks had started her turn on his lips, his hands squeezing their butts, reaching round, groping their breasts through their clothes with Hestia's hand down his trousers and boxers, rubbing his bulging, hard rod that he started as he noticed how cold it had gotten, except for certain 'areas'.

The cold was penetrating to the bone and he could hear some whimpering, and fear in his head as if far away, begging. He pulled back from the make out groping session, eyes flicking all over. The girls had pulled back too. Hestia removing her hand from his trousers where they still bulged out, looking around and up the three drew their wands.

Harry grimaced and shook his head clear to rid it of the deathly screams and begging, many things he would rather not relive rampaging through his brain. "Dementors!" he muttered while they didn't need to nod in agreement they did anyway. "There," he said as several came flying down from the darkening sky bringing a chill with them.

"Expecto Patronum!" Tonks yelled out waving her wand in a pattern and in a great whoosh of silver light blasted out in corporeal shape.

"Is that a panda?" Harry couldn't help but ask as the panda patronus charm batted away dementors but it was just too small by its self when Hestia's patronus blast out some kind dolphin, but he sighed as they could only hold the dementors back, and Harry grimaced as more started pouring in, he raised his wand pointing straight up.

"Harry, you'll get into trouble!" Tonks warned him, concerned as the dementors started pushing forward.

He shrugged with a sigh. "Don't I always?" he asked in slight amusement. "I think my new happy thought could make me fly like Peter Pan," he laughed as he flicked his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" he roared out and the girls patronus went out as they had to shield their eyes as the silver light from Harry's wand burst out like a pulsing dome of unrelenting power and exploded out in a blazing mushroom shaped cloud capturing all of the near dementors and engulfing the whole area.

It was a beautiful sight and made him wonder whether he should have been comparing the possibility of doing 'it' for the first time with the girls with a nuclear explosion. It wasn't anywhere near a real nukes yield, tiny in comparison, but it was doing its job. This left him to ponder on the possibilities that using different happy emotions, thinking of different happy things, created different effects while using the patronus.

He had only wanted to shoot his patronus into the air to hopefully protect them to give him time to think up an exit strategy, but he supposes this works too. The silver light died down after a few more moments to show Hestia and Tonks staring at him in awe before they turned away at the screechy whales of despair.

They looked up, surprised that only around twenty dementors remained and might have thought the others had fled if not for the raggedy black smog like cloth drifting down and fading away, or the white lights that reflected beautiful colours like an aurora drifting up, fading the higher it went.

The other dementors circled them for a cool few minutes while they watched, cautious while the dark clouds over the sky started dispersing, light shining through the dementors chose to leave, shooting away as fast as they came.

"W-what the hell just happened?" Hestia asked. Her eyes even more intense with lust. "You just destroyed all of those dementors with an odd patronus form, and it was so beautiful, just like you," she said, back to his non-resistant lips.

He kissed back, arms wrapping around, hands on butt, Tonks with them within seconds, guiding one hand to his chest when they started apart at the sound of an impatient throat clearing.

They span round to see a slender woman in her late forties dressed in some beige robes with a badge on her chest and silvering red hair. "When I heard that one of my aurors while off-duty had been spotted in the vicinity of Harry Potter's home I had to discover the reason for myself," the woman said while Tonks quickly moved from Harry, paling and looking worried. "Then I see you doing… this… and when I went to intervene and assist with the dementors, of which why they attacked will be questioned, Mr. Potter had to fend them off for you!"

"Madam Bones, you have to err… listen… I … umm… err," Tonks stuttered out worried and unable to answer.

"Yes, ordered here by Dumbledore to spy on Mr. Potter," she said moving closer, looking them in the eyes, frowning in annoyance. "But somebody else had other plans, and I doubt it was anyone under the old man, and if it was it would be his orders, but that isn't his style. Whoever did this has to be quite powerful or you should have seen through it, but again, only Mr. Potter, though only briefly saw through it."

She looked down at her feet, depressed. "I'm sorry," she said as the bright sun was finally beating down on them again. "So… you know how to undo the spell, right?" she asked, hopefully.

Madam Bones sighed, rolling her blue eyes. "If you had paid attention during school you would know that you can't undo it with a simple spell. You either have to go with the flow or ignore it until it wears off in a few days."

"I'm all for going with the flow…-!" Hestia said but trailed off at the heated glare she received, and Harry tried to keep out of it, but honestly, going with the flow seemed like the right sort of thing to do.

She then sighed. "Are you both that hard up for a good selection of men that you're OK with wanting to seduce an innocent fifteen year old boy…?" she asked them only to trail off at the end as she thought about all of the good ones. "OK, I get it now; all the good guys are… well Ministry stooges, Death Eaters, or Dumbledore goons!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, which got a half-hearted glare. "Sorry," he said in defence. "I just pictured Dumbledore in a blue pinstripe suit with blue fedora while holding …" he trailed to a stop as he realised they didn't know what he was talking about. "I pictured Dumbledore as a muggle gangster from the nineteen fifties," he rectified while they nodded, not really understanding too much.

"So what do we do then if we can't… you know?" Hestia said, inching closer to Harry with the look of a wild animal.

"And what about my underage magic?" Harry asked, concerned. "I've already had a warning because those morons don't seem to care whose magic they detect. I bet I'm going to get a letter accusing me for every piece of magic done around here. The last time it wasn't even human magic, but a House-Elf, which makes me wonder why you and everyone don't ward against them?"

"Magical lore forbids them from hurting humans," she replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but what about spying?" he asked, startling her. "Taking pictures dressed or otherwise, and then stealing, placing items that they don't know will hurt, placing spells that aren't considered dangerous by their standards, or many other scenarios? Though, thinking on that, wizards are too stupid to think their worthless elves have any other use besides making dinner and cleaning up."

"There are wards against malicious intent tied into the main ward grids of homes," she replied, cautious now. "Since the elf has no malicious intent itself it would be able to get in if it were free, but while tied to a master, it would be the master's intent taken into consideration. But don't worry about the ministry and don't hand over anything to any wizard or which that you don't know, and even then don't, especially not your wand. I loath to believe 'his' return, but I will not ignore the signs.

"Then Fudge keeps on going about Dumbledore wanting his job. As if, the crazy old man couldn't have just taken it at the last elections. The minister has started sprouting some crazy garbage so watch yourselves. Then not forgetting Dumbledore, and though I think he means well, he keeps those who could help him, offer their opinions, in the dark. He thinks everyone else is too stupid to be any help to him and whatever crazy plans he might have."

"O-K," Harry said thoughtfully. "We'll keep that in mind, but we should get going or something, right. I mean, the muggles could see my patronus even if they couldn't see the dementors?"

"You're right," she answered, concerned she hadn't thought of that first. If she's not careful he'll have her job. "Mr. Potter, you go home, and Miss. Tonks and Miss. Jones will come with me so I can keep my eye on them until you're all clean, maybe take some scans. It might shed some light on who could have jinxed you. Just ignore any mail from the Improper use of Magic Department and I'll have it all cleared up in a few," she said, near dragging the two young woman with her as they were wholly reluctant to leave Harry and not get laid, or something like that.

Harry sighed sadly; as they parted company, shaking his head and trying not to think of how great, losing his virginity would have been with two hot older women. Though, at least the dementor attack was like a cold shower. He tried not to think about them as he went the other direction, back home, bored, hungry, and a mind full of hotties.

Shaking his mind clear his eyes flicked around as he picked up something odd. He was being followed again, but not by any cute girls this time, well kind of. "Oh shit!" he muttered as he dodged and rolled as he hit the floor as the blue little creatures attacked in a swarm. "Cornish Pixies, honestly, someone's attack-augh…-," he cried out as he pushed himself up to his feet narrowly avoiding the swarm splitting to attack him.

He back peddled, wide-eyed as two little pixies in grass dresses wiggled their butts in his fact, giggling. He gulped as he looked them all over and realised they didn't seem to be on a mission to kill him, but he might have rather they were. He shivered as he felt one on his face, she was snuggling up to him before another pulled her away and tried to take her place before she realised he was running away with one thing on his mind, to kill the bastard that thought this was funny!

It was easy to see how they would be so susceptible. Though they're capable of reason and intelligent thought (nowhere near most human levels) they're still instinct bound. He also knows that this type of magic is illegal for a reason, and considered dark, or close too.

He just had to remember what Hermione said, something about the magic only working to push girls, but had to be used on a boy too, to create some kind of… what was it? Attraction, like a veela, a pheromone that only they seem to detect, but its flawed by a persons will against doing something that isn't them, or probably doing someone they aren't attracted too.

This kind of crept him out as it shouldn't work on unintelligent animals, and knows pixies aren't stupid, so they must have enough smarts for the spell to attract them, but not enough to care about real love or attraction. Though a small cringing part of him hoped it wasn't because they like him, but at least they're kind of cute, and really amusing… well normally when they aren't trying to molest him.

He was quite proud of himself for remembering so much, but he tends to remember important things when being chased. He promised to either invent the counter jinx, or kill the jerk who is trying to get him molested by freaking Cornish Pixies-girls. He wondered whether that spell Lockhart tried that failed during second year actually worked if done by a competent wizard, but didn't have enough room as the squealing lovesick pixie girls swarmed after him.

However, his eyes widened as he had to skid across the road passed some freaked out muggles diving and skidding under a hoard of grey-skinned dark fairies, or whatever their real name is, he can't remember.

They're a little larger than Cornish pixies and have large dark eyes, now housing a pink circle, and while the Cornish pixies are dangerous, he didn't have darkness magic to avoid with them as they all wore lovesick smiles. He's just lucky there is only fifteen or so of these girls wearing little red dresses made of leaves.

He gulped as he avoided the little blast of black coloured magic that made a puddle of light for a moment where his feet would have been, obviously to stick him in place so they can do what they like with him. Though, dark fairies are smarter than the Cornish pixie, they're also instinctual creatures so he could only carry on fleeing as they joined the chase, but now he had to worry about magical attacks.

If he weren't so terrified he might have just surrendered and let them have him, or if he were more perverted, or still horny from the girls earlier. He streaked passed more screaming muggles, and passed a few cute girls and then towards some thugs, some from his cousins gang.

They looked like they were happy to see him, crunching knuckles and whatnot until they saw the hoard of fairies and pixies chasing him. Harry leapt over them as they dropped into balls, whimpering. Unfortunately, they should have fled seeing as a few dark fairies, saw them as a threat as they had shown threatening behaviour towards their sexual prey and glued them to the floor before continuing chase while some pixies robbed them of their money and sweets looking mighty pleased with themselves.

Harry skidded to a stop as three men with wands appeared in front of him. "Potter, down!" growled Mad-Eye-Moody as he stood with Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He dived out of the way and the three froze the fairies and pixies with a simple spell; he forgot Hermione used that when Lockhart let lose those pixies second year. They floated suspended in the air looking befuddled at their predicament, most of them pouting and looking cheated.

"Harry, what's going on?!" Remus asked as he helped the exhausted boy up to his feet.

"I don't know," he said, catching his breath. "But if someone's trying to kill me, death by being molested by pixies and fairies is a new imaginative way. I didn't think the magical world had it in them. Though, as ways to go it could be worse."

Remus thought about that for a moment as he saw the pink rings in Harry's eyes and nodded. "I suppose," he agreed with a small smile. "The Order had just got a letter from Amelia Bones telling us what happened. I was coming to check up on you, and Moody thought it best not to come alone."

"Yeah, well, all things considered, I'm fine," he said, taking a few deep breaths. "I might have actually been caught in the spell again if there wasn't an army of them freaking me out."

"We should cage them up, keep them confined until the spell wears off!" Moody interrupted as he looked at some muggles who had ventured too close. "Also, clear up the muggles, get them out of here. Potter, we'll have to leave the lovesick bugs with you since we can't take them to HQ as they're too smart to be brought in without the secret and we're not sure where Dumbledore is. Just let them go once the spells broke."

"Can't they stay at your house?" he asked, sighing as he gave him a look that said 'they're your problem, not mine'. "OK, OK, just, what about if this jerk does it to others, like merpeople, or I don't know, worse."

"Merpeople can't leave the water… well except Sirens, but that's more about finding a mate because they don't have a male equivalent so mate with a muggle sailor or cruise passengers these days, and they live in the ocean, too far to travel, they'll get sick without salt water," Moody said thoughtfully giving him a lesson in merpeople too. "You'll be fine once the spell wears off you… it won't be able to stick again for a while."

"Oh great," Harry mumbled as Moody and Kingsley started gathering the scared muggles and Remus started caging up the fairies and pixies. "I don't suppose you're going to hang around and protect me from any more of this are you?"

"Sorry Harry, Dumbledore's orders," he said with a tired sigh. "Though, for the life of us he won't tell us why you have to stay here. Though, he says protections, your wards really don't seem that different to any other," he said, finally caging the last one, magic works miracles when caging pixies and fairies.

Harry shrugged as he picked up the cage with the cutely pouting dark fairies and had to shake off their cuteness attack. "I think I'll have to cover these ones as they know the dreaded cuteness attack of doom!"

"Harry, maybe you should do more, you're starting to sound a little out of it," Remus said before slapping Harry on the back of the head, startling him as he couldn't stop staring at the fairies while they pouted, maybe that cuteness attack is real. "Yeah, cover them as soon as you get in because the effects of the spell are still able to get you if you lose focus, and you don't want to free them."

"Yeah, sure," he said looking at the fairies. "But, I could have sworn there was one more."

"Harry, you were running for your life, or whatever, you must have counted wrong," he retorted, rolling his eyes and not seeing the eager little eyes of the other fairies as they tried not to snicker too much.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed with a sigh of exasperation while out of sight, squeezing her little legs together in anticipation was the missing dark fairy peering through a bush, fighting with herself not to give herself away while the old wizards were still around. She licked her little lips eyeing the boy-wizard hungrily, not caring about size differences, only the pleasures that await.

Harry sighed as he with Remus's help managed to sneak the cages into his room with a teeny bit of silencing magic over the door and window so the Dursley's don't hear them because Harry would loath to have to set the fairies free to protect them, and him. He wouldn't let the pixies free or the Dursley's wouldn't survive, not to mention him.

He's sure he could withstand doing things with fourteen fairies over fifty plus pixies and fourteen fairies. Though, with the silencing charms he hopefully won't have to lose his virginity to some fairies. He mildly wondered whether it would really count considering he would never be able to fit it inside them before shrugging and leaving his room, closing and locking the door, ignoring the cute little mewing noises trying to get his attention.

Leaving the house, he snuck round the back where he was supposed to be waiting, wondering whether they should have taken back the pixies loot or not before shrugging. He made it back outside just in time as the Dursley's returned home, Vernon automatically berating Harry unaware that dark little eyes watched his bulk in anger.

She was hidden out of sight and it was hard to hide when the love of your life could sense your presence and kept looking her way, but she's small enough that he'll brush it of as a squirrel or something.

Smiling at him, her human she couldn't stop the dreamy sigh of anticipation, her juices flowing. She couldn't even think straight enough to remember that she should go and free her sisters.

Meanwhile Harry knew, he just knew, he could sense her watching him, there were fifteen fairies, and now he has to somehow capture her before she captures him or worse, frees her sisters.

However, any plotting by either fairy or wizard was void, as Harry had to stay out of the way in his room while the Dursley's have their stupid barbecue party, but they won't know who's sabotaging it for the honour and love of her human boy.

Harry tried his hardest not to look at the fairies while the pixies with shorter attention spans had taken a nap holding the money they stole earlier, though Harry didn't know whether they could spend it, it being muggle money and them being pixies, but they ate the sweets.

He was laying on his bed on his stomach trying to finish off some homework and ignore the smell of food outside too. He was using a pen and paper notebook as he found he can get things done a lot quicker without magical world bulls in his way.

The fairies were getting to him as they blatantly pretended to cry, which thankfully the pixies were sleeping through. It was so obviously fake as every once in a while one would stop with a hopeful grin and look at him, but he had not, and hopefully won't fall for such a lame trick.

"I'm not letting you girls out until the spell has worn off," he playfully reprimanded amused with their adorable antics. He laughed more as they startled as Hedwig, his snowy post owl hooted at them angrily as she was trying to take a nap, which finally shut them up.

Then they started whispering in a huddle so he couldn't hear what they're up to even though he doesn't speak Arcadian, but promised himself to learn, just in case there is a next time.

He shook his head in exasperation as he listened to some of the music drifting through the house for a moment as he drunk some of the soda he robbed before he was forced away like a bad toy.

At least the muggles didn't have bagpipes in their bands and the tune was quite awesome, apparently a winner from X Factor or something; he wondered whether he has the X Factor, or whether he could get away with using real magic on Britain's got Talent; he'd be a sure win.

However, he shook away those amusing thoughts as a knock on the door startled him. He looked to the fairies as they looked to him trying to hide under a few pieces of cloth and bedding he had given them to hopefully make them more comfortable, knowing they have to hide from the muggles.

The door knocked again and Harry quickly jumped up, prioritising he pulled his blanket from where it lay on the floor, making a 'shh' gesture before throwing it over the cages, Hedwig's included before taking a few deep breaths and opening the door.

He had expected his aunt or uncle there to tell him he's a useless loser or something, which seems to upset his new 'pets'. However, he wasn't expecting a girl; her long brown hair tied back at her waist. Her hazel eyes are warm, and her pretty face, smiling, she is slender, but has a bust, and wearing some tight blue hipsters with a white tee shirt, a few inches shorter than him, but about his age.

"Can… I help you with something?" Harry asked, befuddled why this muggle girl was here, near in his room, or what she or any of the Dursley's guests would want with him.

"So, you're the mysterious, 'evil' 'troublemaking' cousin I've heard about from that loser Dursley?!" she asked looking around him in suspicion. "Though, without needing to guess, you're the good one," she informed him, amused as she offered her hand and he took it. "I'm Amanda, but Ami, Amy, or Manda are all suitable nicknames that I have my friends use."

"W-well thanks I guess," he said sheepishly shaking her hand before letting go. "I'm Harry, nice to meet you, but if you know my cousin is a dipshit bully, then why'd you come to this dump?"

She laughed with a beautiful smile. "Dad owns a farm and runs his own milk, eggs, juice, veggies delivery service, you know, milkman delivery that kind of stuff, meat too. I go to school with Dudley because apparently he was kicked out of some exclusive boys school for bullying," she said nodding.

She realised he hadn't known that, and amused it seemed to make his day before continuing. "Dad pretty much begged me to come when I was invited to try getting some extra clients on the books or something even though we're doing pretty well considering he does like to deliver fine product and you know; he likes his work and always looking for more…"

"Sounds like it, if he's willing to suffer through the Dursley's," he replied, laughing. "But if I were him, I would run, run far away and then hire a sniper to rid us of this evil!" he said with dramatic flair, which caused her to laugh.

"I like that, a good guy needs a good sense of humour… well so mums always telling me," she replied, her smile wider. "But then she also says he needs a nice body," she said touching up his chest and nodding in approval. "And a handsome face," she added with another nod. "So I guess until I find out you're an evil warlock bend on world conquest, we could hang out!" she said giggling so didn't notice his relief as she hadn't called him out.

"Well, not an evil warlock, I'm the good one," he replied, playing along with a grin. "Myrddin Emrys, at your service?" he said putting on a very bad fake Welsh accent, taking her hand and kissing the back.

"Wow, a boy who actually knows his myths," she said in surprise. "So, do you know much about the Arthurian Legends, or just Merlin's Welsh name?"

He chuckled sheepishly. "I know a little bit, but not too much," he said wishing he paid more attention in history, but who would ever think it could possibly pay off to getting a cute girl to like him more.

"That's OK," she said pleased he knows something. "Other than what I've read on Wikipedia I've mostly gotten from TV and movies. I just like the thought of all these weird old legends. I guess for a girl that's quite odd?"

Harry shook his head. "Na, why not enjoy them. If you follow the crowd with Barbie or whatever, then you would be too boring and I wouldn't want to hang out now would I?"

"I see, so can I come in to hang out with you?" she asked hopefully, bouncing on the balls of her feet, eager.

Harry gave the blanket hiding his new 'pets' a glance before looking to the beautiful young muggle girl who wanted to spend time with him before stepping aside.

"Sure thing," he said, letting her in he closed the door and she looked around.

"The Dursley's are jerks," she muttered, looking around at the sparse room. "You should contact the authorities…-."

"No," he replied, startling her. "They'll eventually meet karmas wrath."

She smiled as she looked around, not noticing him pale when she saw the book on his bed, his Standard Book of Spells grade 4. She looked at it frowning, and went to pick it up when a tiny sneeze caught her attention causing Harry to panic, as he didn't know what he can do, and doesn't want to set fairies on her.

"W-what was that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Umm… nothing," he replied, nervous. "J-just my pet hamster, she likes the dark, which is why my…"

He couldn't finish or intercept her as she rushed over and pulled off the blanket revealing the sleeping pixies and napping white owl with the sheepish looking fairies waving at her. She waved nervously back before turning to Harry.

"You have fairies in cage's!" she said, near shell-shocked, but he also surprisingly noticed the reprimand.

"A-actually the blue ones are pixies… umm… Cornish pixies," he said impishly. "You see, they're all under some evil guys… or just some bastards love spell so they've been trying to molest me, so I have to keep them captive until the spell wears off in a few days. I'm going to let them leave after, and look after them until the spell has worn off," he added the last feeling he had to explain that.

She seemed to deflate as she shook off her shock, looking at him in awe. "I knew I had seen you somewhere before, my brother are always trying to steal photos of you. I don't care if they're gay or what, but the way they talk about you can be creepy. I'm Amanda Creevey; I think my brother Colin is stalking you."

"Wow, didn't know the git had a sister," he said in surprise. "So you're nemagus?" he asked, surprised as he heard that it's uncommon for a muggle-born to have non magical siblings for whatever weird magic related reason.

"N-nemagus?" she asked, confounded.

He laughed. "Its Latin and it literally means not magician. I have just never had a big fondness for the word muggle so looked for something else. It always sounds so racist. It sounds like I'm insulting none magical peoples intellect, and though dicks like Dudley and the Dursley's may be idiots, the majority are smarter-ish."

"Wow, a magician that actually thinks we're more intelligent," she said in awe while the fairies shook their little fists at the girl homing in on their boy, not that she or Harry noticed.

He had been distracted enough by Amanda to ignore them, for now at least, even while they're being so cute. "I swear Colin and Denis get more dense the longer they've been a part of the magical world."

"You sure they weren't always that dense?" he asked jokingly.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Now you mention it, you're right, they were," she replied laughing with him as they sat on the bed together. "You're really different to how I pictured you. I had never thought you would be so kind, and look, even though those pixies and fairies are under a spell, I think, looking they trust you, and care about you."

He smiled looking to the little fairies as they smiled at him in devotion; he just wondered how they will feel when he frees them after the spell has worn off.

"They're stunning creatures, and I need to look out for them because some douche has spelled them into loving me. I really do want to protect them, and keep them all safe, and it helps that they're adorable."

Amanda laughed as she saw the fairies spirits lift further at the compliment. "So, you want to grab a bite to eat downstairs. If nothing more, it will freak out your 'family'. I should have insisted my brothers tag along, that would have been something to see."

"OK," he couldn't help but agree as he took her hand and stood, helping her stand after him, amused he looked to his sulking 'pets'. "Don't complain too much, we're just going to get something to eat, so be good; understand?" he asked in mild reprimand, reassuring them, they sulk-sighed and nodded readily.

"Come on Ami, let's go get something to eat," Harry said leading the girl out of his room with him, closing and securing the door after them. "Though, the Dursley's are going to be pissed, and quite frankly I don't want to eat what they prepare!"

"You have a point there," she said smilingly as she held his left arm to her body. "I suppose they hate you because you're a mage?" she asked and he nodded. "Seems quite ironic since you're like the hero and stuff who protects people like them."

He couldn't help but laugh as he held her hand, his arm held to her. "They don't give a dam about what I am or what I do. Half the time I think my aunt hates me because her younger sister, my mother was smarter than her, even after joining the nutter brigade," he said watching her smile wide as they reached the bottom floor.

"Could well be true," she replied, leading him passed some people who nodded politely or greeted them to the back door where a small teen charged in soaking wet and looking annoyed, shivering. He has brown hair and eyes, shorter than Harry, about the same height Amanda is.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he got Harry and Amanda wet. "Dudley and gang of jerks just attacked me with water guns!"

"You mean they're being dicks?" Harry suggested.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, pretty much man, but they're always dicks!"

"No need to tell me, man, I'm his cousin," he answered, shocking the boy.

"Shit man, you're Harry Potter," he said in surprise. "You don't look like a hardened criminal!"

"Oh right," Harry laughed while Amanda looked baffled. "The Dursley's say I go to some criminal school because they're jealous I was accepted into a prestigious boarding school for gifted kids."

"Wow dude, I knew they were lying jerks," he said, annoyed. "Oh, I'm Jeffery by the way, or Jeff, I don't mind too much," he said, shrugging as he shook Harry's hand. "It was nice meeting you, but I need to go home and change. I don't live far, and if I choose to come back we should hang and stuff if you don't ditch," he said before charging round them and out of the kitchen just as Petunia entered with a mop to clean up after him with a sour look.

However, Petunia paused as she saw Harry. "Boy why are you not in your room where hooligans like you belong?!" she demanded, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yeah, not going to play along with your stupid little games any more," he said, rather amused. "Throw me out all you like; I quite honestly would love that. I could go anywhere if I didn't have you, but alas, while I do, Dumbledore forces you to accept me. You do realise though that he is a push over, all you need do is tell him to fuck off, and though he'll try to convince you, he will NOT hurt you! And he will give in quite quickly if he knows you're serious, and trust me, he'll know."

Harry then led his 'date', Amanda around his aunt out into the back yard into the bright sunlight. He took great amusement in the looks of Dudley as his gang spotted him with Amanda. However, it was Vernon's look of chewing a lemon that got Harry smiling while the fatty proved he can cook something as he stood at the barbecue

"That's my mum and dad," Amanda said pointing to the blonde woman and brown haired man eating very little, just some sausages and a little salad, leading him over. "Mum, dad, this is Harry Potter, one of the most famous magicians on the planet," she said excitedly, startling them.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Harry," Mr. Creevey said in shock. "I must admit I didn't expect my son's favourite celebrity to be related to such…?"

"Scum, hell spawn, turds, take your pick or add one," Harry replied laughingly, amused, the 'party' still going on the majority not noticing anything odd. "I know what the Dursley's are, and you my friend should not do business with people like them. They are vile and would sooner beat your sons to death than look at them if they were ever clued in."

Mr. Creevey looked to his wife and she nodded quickly as he turned back to Harry. "Then we'll be leaving, all four of us," he said it as a command and Harry realised he meant him too.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. He wondered what Dumbledore would think, but with what he told Petunia, it's likely she'll just tell Dumbledore to get lost herself.

"Of course, we couldn't leave you with these people," he said, smiling. "It just wouldn't feel right, and we pride ourselves on doing what is right."

"Y-you're OK with pets, right?" Harry asked thoughtfully, and wanting to get away.

"We run a farm, so of course we are," he replied chuckling, but ten minutes later, he was nervous, after an argument with Vernon Dursley and sneaking down a few cages containing lovesick pixies and fairies into the car with a snowy white owl.

They had just settled in the Land Rover, the adults in the front and 'kids' in the back with fairies and pixies while Mrs. Creevey held Hedwig in her cage where they pulled off, zooming towards home.

"When you said pets I thought a cat or two, maybe an owl," Mr. Creevey said, driving, nervous, none of them except Harry noticed the free dark fairy. She had snuck into his jacket, cuddling with him, but he didn't want to worry them, but that explains why everyone was off on the barbecue if she was up to no good, or good depending on who you are.

"I can set them free once the love spell breaks," he said nervously. "As long as we don't let them out until then, they'll be fine. If you let them out early they'll molest me."

"Wow, villains will come up with all sorts of odd ways to defeat you," Mrs. Creevey said holding back a giggle while he sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Mum!" Amanda reprimanded making odd gestures.

"Yes, yes, I know hunnie, you're making your 'moves' so I should back off," she replied making her daughters cheeks explode with flames. "It's also a part of my job to be embarrassing."

Amanda felt like she should cry or wine more, but not with a cute boy next to her as he had been distracted. Forcing the fairies to keep their dresses covering their bits, so she forgot about her mother and started helping him as he was having trouble, and eyes widening as she realised one is free in his jacket, but she doesn't seem to be causing any trouble yet.

She gave him a glance, gesturing the free fairy and he nodded that he noticed, and how could he not have? He looked concerned, obviously not knowing what to do with her, or how to capture her without using magic.

Harry was still surprised he has not gotten a letter for underage magic, and wondering when Dumbledore will come to try making him see 'reason' like the irresponsible grandfather figure he is to many people, or great grandfather considering how old he is.

He sighed as he knew the adorable little creature was pleasuring herself while tucked away and Amanda didn't know whether she should find that funny or not. She sat, holding Harry's arm and hand as they drove along to get home and far from the moronic Dursley's.

It didn't take long to get to the farmhouse just outside of town with its roaming lands, barns and stables. They could smell the countryside and animals, and Amanda promised to teach him to ride a horse so they can ride together. It's apparently fun, but then he thought ridding a hippogriff might have been fun with a saddle, so agreed to give it a try.

Harry was pleasantly surprised, it was a little isolated to so there is the possibility of flying his broom without being seen, better chance at night though, (he will have to take Amanda for a ride). He noted the sun was slowly beginning to set, which during the summer can take quite a long time.

Harry grabbed two of the cages as they parked up, while Amanda grabbed the other two and her mother had Hedwig, and her father grabbed Harry's trunk from the boot.

Harry also had a passenger having calmed down quite a bit sitting quietly like the good little dark fairy on his head, little wings flittering occasionally to keep her balance as he moved.

An old woman at the front door to the large old cottage greeted them. "John, Martha, you're home quite a bit earlier than I expected. If you knew you weren't going to be very late you could have left the boys by themselves and I wouldn't have to TiVo my shows, I just hope I got it right this time. I would hate disturbing anyone to help me find them on-demand."

"Mum, we have plenty of TVs," her son said with a sigh. "We just had to change plans," he added at her look and letting out a sigh, he knows she prefers her chair at her house to watch what she wants to watch. "It turns out you were right about those Dursley's being trouble, and I don't want any dealings with people like that, do I."

"I told you so, but you never listen to me," she said snootily. "Anyway, who's this boy and what is that horrible little thing on his head?"

Harry chuckled nervously while the fairies were all shaking their fists at her for being rude. "I'm Harry Potter ma'am… a friend of Colin's from school. I was invited to stay and they picked me up… yeah, and these are just some… robot fairy dolls that belong to Amanda, right?"

"Oh, umm… right," she agreed nervously.

"I see," she answered doubtfully. "Well, make sure they don't poop all over the house, I'm going home," she said as Amanda dragged Harry off into the house quickly.

"Phew, I thought she realised they're real for a moment there," Amanda said, sighing in relief and having not noticed what the old woman had said, or the doubt in her voice, but Harry's honed his observation of people's behaviour over years as a way of self-preservation. "Nan really can be oblivious to the truth even when its standing right in front of her."

"H-Harry!"

He was called as a mousy haired boy a year younger came from a room, his eyes wide with surprise and suppressed delight. Harry was just happy to see he didn't have his camera with him. He peered behind him to see Colin's younger brother sitting opposite a large TV on the wall with a paused fighting video game.

"Oh, umm… hey Colin," he said with a sheepish smile. "Denis, fancy meeting you guys here."

"This is our house," Colin replied, baffled. "Umm… what are you doing with all of those pixies, and those… are they dark fairies?"

"Umm… well, yeah, some dark foe of yet undetermined origins love spelled them to me," he replied, sighing as he noticed all of the flirty behaviour.

"Well at least only one is out," he replied looking to the quiet one on his head, the pink circles having faded more, but still there, and not being with her sisters to goad her on she was being good, for now at least as she was secretly biding her time and enjoying Harry's company like this.

"Yeah, we caught the rest," he laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Well what are you doing with our muggle sister, are you two dating, now?!" he asked, excited at the thought, imagining all sorts, and enjoying the thought of becoming the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter's brother-in-law.

"Nemagus," he corrected thoughtfully; he might as well use his influence to make people a little more considerate. However, Colin obviously hadn't bothered with any Latin to English, English to Latin help guides and dictionaries like Hermione forced on him second year when she realised his Latin pronunciation was really that bad.

So he got into it, especially during the summers when he had nothing better to do, (plus Hermione bought him plenty of books to help), and might be as good as Hermione now for all he knows, or better, (well maybe not better, but close).

"Umm… what's a nemagus?" Denis asked as Colin led them into the game room where there is even a pool/snooker table and darts board with a juice and other things bar. It is quite the huge room, and had a clear table to place the cages so they can watch the game, the pixies having woken during the trip.

"It means not magician in Latin," Harry replied shrugging as he flopped down on one of the squishy white leather chairs opposite the huge TV, and since it was only a chair, Amanda took the liberty to sit on his lap, which seemed to embarrass the boys a little.

"I've always felt that the word muggle is a little…" he continued, trailing off a little in thought as he held Amanda around the waist as she leaned into him. "…or maybe a lot offensive. I just don't like it, but… well, do as you do, I won't force anyone to change what they call people."

It was a little later that Amanda was getting a little annoyed as they were all sitting on a large white leather couch… no scratch that, a lot annoyed with her younger brothers as they were monopolising Harry's time, time he could be spending alone with her. They get to go to school with him while she only has the rest of the summer holidays.

However, Harry kept giving her little glances and these smiles as if he knew she was getting impatient, and wants him to herself. Though, she already knows Harry's quite the stand-up guy and doesn't want to make her brothers feel bad so agreed to play with them, or as they call it, hang and play video games.

She could also tell Harry was getting annoyed, but for a completely different reason. He has faced a giant snake and won. He had faced off against the most powerful Dark Wizard in a century four times in his meagre fifteen years of life and come out on top. He had even faced down the most vicious dragon on the planet and walked away with only a gash on his shoulder as proof, which magic easily healed leaving no trace. He had even been hunted down by hoards of pixies and fairies, and now he has them (most) in cages, and not to mention his whole patronus thing and the dementors earlier that day.

However, he couldn't get Sub Zero, his Mortal Combat character to defeat Scorpion, Colin's character while they play the game on their PlayStation 3. What will it take him to at least win one round, it doesn't even have to be the two to win, win.

It was frustrating to say the least. At least he had finally figured out how to fire his ice beam power thing and even managed to figure out how to create an ice statue to capture and freeze his opponent for some free shots, but the git still won.

It didn't help that Amanda kept laughing at him because of the annoyed look on his face was amusing, which wasn't nice for her to say, but she was only playing. They had been playing this game for the past hour, and he had not even come close to winning. He had even lost to Amanda.

He had thought that she wouldn't be into video games, (being one of those girls who prefer going out with friends to the movies and whatnot), but she had even beat Colin and Denis, something he had cheered at though, and they had sulked too, which made him feel better. They didn't seem to like losing to a girl, but being their sister made it worse.

Harry had been using the Sub Zero character since the beginning in the hopes that if he could at the very least get the hang of this one character he might actually get the hang of the game enough to win, since this is the first time he had ever played a video game in his life.

He was wrong. Sure, he had gotten pretty good, and fast, but they had been playing a lot longer than him so have more practice time with their favourite characters in the game. Plus they have more experience with computers than him. Why couldn't the magical world have things like this?

It would be awesome to play a quidditch game, or other wizarding based games even. Like a tri-wizard tournament game. He would have enjoyed the tournament a lot more if he never actually had to do the tasks in person, not that he's lazy but, it would have been less dangerous. Though, thinking of the tournament he wondered how Fleur and her sister are doing.

"So… why don't you like the word muggle?" Colin had to ask again.

Harry frowned, gathering his thoughts. "It's a word with a similar vein to mud-blood really, only everyone uses it as if that's OK. Though, I really don't get why those, non-'pure-bloods' get so worked up over. I can think of worse things to be called. Mud-blood is kind of amusing really if you think about it, it's an insult against your nemagus blood as if you should be ashamed. So I don't get why anyone would be offended if they love their nemagus families, parents, or grandparents.

"If it offends you, I think, thinking over the truth behind its meaning, then you're a pretender who wants to follow in the footsteps of morons who would use the word. We should just look at morons like them and reply with a 'yep, and proud of it', then bring out the really good put downs!"

"Wow that actually makes so much sense!" Colin gasped out looking at Harry in hero-worship, his brother nodding along just as eagerly.

"Yeah, well I hadn't even heard about it till my second year at Hogwarts," he said, thoughtful and amused as he thought about it. "Hagrid and Ron both told me what it means, and they both looked appalled, but I'm still confused as to why Hermione cared so much, or who told her about it and what it means in the first place because no one told me…-?"

He stopped as Colin waved his hand as if he was in class before he answering the 'question'. "The woman who took me to Diagon Alley told me and the others with me, and told us that pure-bloods are allowed to call us it or something, mum slapped her so hard she broke the woman's jaw," he said proudly, shocking Amanda as she didn't know her mum had it in her. "Flitwick had been at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, saw what happened as the woman was helped away and offered to finish taking us shopping, look pretty amused that the pureblood lady got beat by a 'weak' 'muggle'."

"The nemagus have come a long way since the magus have… it means magician," he added at the boy's blank looks. "Well, since the magus really took real notice, so why, when the nemagus have invented useful tools like computers and TVs, not to mention light bulbs and even pens do the wizards choose to not use them, having quills and inkwells that even a great Japanese calligrapher has to be slow, steady and cautious with?"

"Umm… because they don't work in the wards?" Denis answered, neither he nor his brother having thought about it before.

"Possibly, but then magic could shield them too," he replied, shrugging. "I think part of the reason is they're scared they're not smart enough to understand it. Then if they bring in and maybe even improve on technology, they could lose pureblood magus control.

"That's not to mention all of the pureblood racists with so much power in the magical world. They hate the scientific world so much that they will deprive everyone, and then teach their kids to be tossers too. Wow, I really have too much time on my hands to contemplate this crap. Anyway, enough about that rubbish… it's time to kick your butts at this bloody game!"

The three of them smirked at him in doubt, amused with him, and finding it refreshing to hear a wizard of his calibre outing the magical world as less than the awesome they are led to believe.

"That isn't likely," replied Amanda as she snatched a wireless controller out of Colin's hand and began selecting her character preparing to defeat Harry once again. "You may be able to kick butt in the real world, but in the virtual world, I'm the dark goddess of butt kicking," she added with an imitation evil cackle.

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked as he chose Sub Zero once again wondering whether he should perhaps choose a different character next time even though he probably will not. He is too invested in this one right now. He only chose this character the first time because he looked cool and seemed to have the most awesome powers. He wished he could be an awesome ninja with super cool ice powers to kick his enemies' asses too.

"Maybe, but in the real world you're my demoness, waiting to take me into a hell load of… fun," he said as he gave her a suggestive wink.

Amanda blushed lightly while her brothers looked away uncomfortably, most likely too scared and intimidated by Harry to even attempt some brotherly teasing.

"Flattery won't get you victory, Harry," she chimed singsong, mockingly. He groaned as the fight began and her character started laying waste to his.

 _Poor Sub Zero... WON?!_

 _Amanda looked at Harry, to the control pad he was holding to see the free little fairy looking at her smugly where she fluttered above, her little feet and hands pressing buttons on all fours._

 _"Hell, there is no way I'm losing to Tinkerbelle!" she said while the boys were shocked as they watched the battle commence, but Harry couldn't not laugh, it was practically mandatory as he found the ultimate cheat code, and she's adorably a bad winner._

 _He figured he has a partner in learning Arcadian in Amanda now so she can cuss out her video gaming archrival in her own language._


	30. Avenge the Lost (HP-Avengers-MCU)

_Harry was happy with his 2 younger sisters; his famous twin brother; his parents, & friends & family. After his 5th year & some business where Voldemort was finally revealed to the public. He & his family met on the Plat. 9 & 3/4's, & attacked by Death Eaters; his youngest sister was hit, which causes Harry to run away with a mission to train & avenge her, & return Justice!_

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Avengers - Rated: M - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 12,399 - Reviews: 59 - Updated: 6/9/2014 - Published: 6/14/2013 - [Harry P., Black Widow/Natasha R.] OC, Nick F._

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry Potter hadn't been having a too bad day. He had did this that and whatever as he made sure he had packed all of his things before going home for the summer holiday. He had just said good bye to his few friends, got some hugs from the girls and left to find his mum and dad.

Though, he could actually feel the fear in the air since everyone now knows the truth for certain; the Dark Lord Voldemort has actually returned. He had just finished his fifth year at school and other than the Voldemort thing, well, he feels good.

However, he quivered thinking back to how stupid his brother had been, running off to rescue their dad just because Voldemort manipulated that connection thing. If it weren't for Harry being the good and responsible big brother he could have gotten killed.

Chasing after Timothy 'Timmy' Potter and friends wasn't really on Harry's too do list but Tim really isn't very bright and the idiot is always getting himself into stupid and dangerous situations.

Harry didn't even get any recognition for his help at the Ministry, doing some rescuing, but he's never really cared about that. Sure, he sometimes feels hurt that his twin brother gets praised for doing stupid and dangerous things while he gets reprimanded.

It could be worse he supposes; at least his parents care about them both equally, but Tim being the Boy-Who-Lived is expected to be some great hero. Though, Harry and Tim get along OK, Tim has become quite the arrogant prick, and enough of a bully that they get into fights enough, Harry having to stop him bullying.

Tim doesn't seem to get that just because a Slytherin (normally a girl) from their year is alone doesn't mean she deserves to get hexed. Honestly, Harry doesn't like bullying at all, it just continues the cycle of idiocy. Anyway, there are a few Slytherin girls he fancies so he's happy to go to their rescue.

Harry also knows that if Tim tried harder he could get some better friends, not that Weasley fool. Ronald Weasley was almost always the instigator for bullying, and fair-weather. It just takes one bit of jealousy and Ronald runs of sulking.

He shook that off, looking to his parents as waited where his fourteen year old younger sister Laurel and his youngest sister, twelve year old, Artemis had beaten him to them. There are only four in total, Harry, Tim, Laurel (going with the flower theme of their mum, Lily's family), and Artemis, named after their grandma on their fathers side.

"Harry, Harry!" Artemis cheered waving and bobbing up and down, her short, yet long on top black hair waving in the wind, (she's quite the tomboy).

He laughed as she grabbed his hand to hold it. "Calm down Tinkerbell," he said, using his nickname for her because she's really small for her age.

However, she smiled brightly. "I was given homework, and because you're so smart I figured you can help me?!" she said, excited after finishing her first year at Hogwarts.

"Arts...!" Laurel complained all pristine and proper in her neat robes while Artemis's and Harry's are crumpled. She flicked her scarlet hair back; straightening one of the hair-clips holding it back that Harry got her for Christmas. He still hadn't figured out what to get her for her birthday next week she's so hard to buy for.

"Behave," she continued. "You're going to make our family look bad. We already have to worry with Timothy always rushing off to do something stupid without the talent or brains to do it. If it weren't for Harry all the time going after him he would be dead, or worse, now behave!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, leaning over he caught her cheek in a kiss, laughing more while Artemis giggled as they watched Laurel's cheeks streak crimson.

"Harry...!" she reprimanded, but she didn't seem all that convincing as she sighed and gave in trying but failing not to pout.

"Don't be so stuffy sis," he replied, laughing as he offered his hand; she sighed and held on with a small smile.

"Well, at least you're a good big brother," she said, sighing with a huge exaggeration. "He would never hold our hands or hug us or give us a kiss on the cheek. Oh, talking about kisses, Ginny still fancies you; she spent half the train ride talking about you, and it wasn't all good girl talk. I really didn't want to hear any of my friends talking about how hot you are, and how they want to run their fingers through your ruffled black hair while staring into your amazing emerald eyes. They keep staring into mine while picturing you; it's creepy. Then they want to put their hands in your shirt, or naughtier, down your trouser. Did you know they forced me to tell them whether you wear briefs or boxers?"

"Well, no," he said, shrugging and trying not to blush. "Umm... well its boxers, less constraint," he said, snickering while she blushed but laughed anyway, Artemis blushing and giggling with her.

"Nice!" James interrupted snickering; Harry let Artemis's hand go to fist bump his dad.

"James!" Lily reprimanded, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" he complained while Harry and his sisters snickered.

"Harry do you know where Tim is...?" Lily asked her son after several more minutes as the platform started clearing up.

Harry looked around, surprised, having been chatting to his sisters about well... Laurel's friends; he had kissed Ginny once, but he supposes that doesn't count since he was saving her life in the Chamber of Secrets and was desperate to comfort her, lavishing her with kisses and cuddles like he knew would have calmed and comforted his sisters. They had cuddled for hours before Harry took her above ground, and he introduced her to Laurel and now they're best friends.

"I don't know," he said, concerned. "He was with Ron when he got on the train. I was sitting with my friends."

That was when they heard a large commotion coming from the train where, with a flash of blue light a brown haired boy came flying out of the door, whimpering as he crashed to the solid ground.

"Tim!" Harry said, groaning as he let his sisters go as they moved behind him and he drew his wand. He had moved before his parents even registered what was going on; then in a flash of light nearly before the black robed man stepped out of the train, Harry fired, blasting him away from his brother.

The Death Eater skidded across the platform and didn't get up as more turned up. There were few screaming people lest on the platform. Lily and James drew their wands quickly and started fighting, hoping for some kind of backup, and soon.

Harry was defending his sisters as they came at him, considering him a threat, two went at him. They couldn't have been too good as he wasn't having much trouble holding them off, but they were really trying to get at him.

His eyes lit up after a few moments and a gust of wind picked up and blast his opponents flying into the side of the train where they crumpled to the platform unconscious. He watched as his brother was pulling himself up, looking over to Harry his eyes widened just as Harry heard the screech.

He turned to see the horror; a Death Eater had snuck up behind them and he looked Laurel was holding Artemis as blood started pooling on the youngest Potter's lips, eyes wide with shock. He looked her over to see the blood on her back, pooling and staining Laurel's robes.

Harry looked up, the ugly face of the Death Eater was grinning in joy. Harry aimed his wand; he could hear the mock without the monster having to speak.

"Aveda Kedavra!" he hissed the word with such hate. The Death Eaters eyes widened in horror as the emerald curse burst out and tore towards him at unmatched speeds.

It was only luck that saved the Death Eater as the ground shook and the Death Eater fell, the killing curse hit the far wall. However, once Harry regained his balance several white beams smashed into the Death Eater throwing him onto the train tracks.

He then went to Laurel and Artemis helping lower his youngest sister while Laurel was in hysterics, crying, whimpering, tears leaking unhampered down her soft cheeks.

"No no no!" he said over and over as she looked up at him; his wand forgotten, in his arms while Laurel just sat crying. "Come on Arty, you're going to be OK," he said though even as he did he watched the light leaving her eyes. He pulled her tighter to him, kissing her blood socked lips, tears flowing from his eyes as he just knew, she went limp.

He kissed her blood soaked lips one last time as he looked up at the fighting. Laurel looked to her brother and for the first time in her life; Harry scared her, really scared her. His eyes were dark and full of a rage she had never known he was capable.

Everything seemed to stop as if they sensed the anger; the hate, the untapped rage as the air thick enough around Harry that Laurel could feel it weighing down on her, but she kept close to him, holding her sisters cooling hand.

The quiet was deafening when Harry spoke. "I will punish you all for this. YOU TOOK MY SISTER!" he roared out; his scream like death itself, the glass throughout the train exploded, shattering with accidental magic like a Mexican wave. "I'll get you, all of you; you will never be able to hide from me! I will avenge my sister and everyone else people like you have bullied, tormented and wronged!"

It was a surprise to Laurel that the Death Eaters reeked of fear. Her big brother was scaring the Death Eaters and moments later they just seemed to look at each other before disappearing in several loud pops.

Harry turned from them to his littlest sister, holding in his emotions. He could sense his parents hovering over them; their mother falling to her knees and breaking down, their dad trying to comfort her without falling apart himself.

Tim had finally made it over, shaking. Until now it had never seemed so real; it was like he was untouchable and maybe he was, but not his family. He watched as Harry was holding their smallest sister tight to his body, holding her, rocking back and forth.

He had never seen Harry lose it before, but then Harry had always been protective of the girls. He was kissing the Artemis's face over and over and Tim wouldn't try to get too close, Harry's magic was still making the atmosphere thick enough to cut with a knife and he wouldn't want to tempt fate, knowing accidental magic can be vastly unpredictable.

He didn't know how to react as he watched as Harry suddenly laid Artemis's body down, his tears gone. He helped close her eyes before turning to Laurel and kissing her forehead. Standing Harry looked at him; his emerald eyes like ice making him flinch, before moving closer, his eyes look puffy and red around the edges.

Harry reached out and gripped his shoulder so tight it was painful. "Look after Laurel!" was all he said and before anyone realised, he had left through the barrier into the muggle world.

"Harry!" James called; his voice shaking he left Lily to chase after him, coming out into the quiet muggle platforms he couldn't see him. Harry was gone, disappeared.

James felt like someone had reached into his chest and grabbed his heart, squeezing it tightly as if to tug it out while ripping his world apart. He's not stupid enough to think that he'll be able to track Harry if he doesn't want to be found. He knows Harry takes after his mum in the brains department, and him in the areas of imagination.

He felt empty and lost as he tried to find him anyway, searching desperately not to lose his son down a dark path of vengeance. He felt tears falling unchecked from his eyes as he searched for what might have been hours all over the station, even asking the muggles even though he knows Harry could have used magic to teleport.

Though, Harry's underage so shouldn't know how to apparate he also knows Harry knows many magic's he shouldn't. The feeling of loss was almost overwhelming as he hadn't just lost a daughter but a son too. He doesn't want to think how Laurel and Lily will cope, and then Tim too.

Tim would have probably gotten himself killed without his big brother about to bail him out. Harry had always taken great care of his sister, more so than him, he regrets. This had to feel different to Harry being closest with Artemis having looked after her when he and Lily wanted to go out when they were younger.

He slumped down on a bench next to a large train with people boarding it sobbing into his hands, not caring that he was getting looks. He felt like everything around him was crumbling to the ground, breaking apart, lost and forgotten, missing, never to be found when he started as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up he was met with the grim face of his best friend sitting next to him looking pale and sick. "They said..." Sirius Black began but paused for a moment to swallow the lump in his throat. "They said you ran after Harry," he finished, pushing the words passed the rising bile.

James tried not to look too pathetic as he wiped his eyes. "I can't find him," he muttered, sounding so desperate that Sirius hated that it made him feel worse. "I won't ever find him... this is Harry, Harry, Sirius. If he wants to run away he will and unless he wants it we won't find him. I've looked everywhere, even on trains but he's gone Sirius, long gone!"

"I'm sure we'll find him," Sirius said trying to sound brave for his friend, trying to sound sure. "Dumbledore will be able to find him... after all, this is Dumbledore... I'm sure..." he said trailing to a stop not so certain of his own conviction.

Shaking his head, James looked to his friend. "Let's go... we have... I don't know what to do Sirius."

"I know man, neither do I," he replied patting his friends shoulder as he stood, James getting up with him. "We... I don't know but we can't stay here. The longer we wait the further Harry will get and the further he gets the harder it will be to trace. If we start now we'll be able to track his apparition trail."

James nodded, wiping his eyes and trying to be brave. "OK, I know, let's go," he said leading the way back to the magical world platform hidden behind the barrier.

However, unbeknownst to them they had been watched by a young man in black cargo trousers, white tee shirt, white running trainers and a black open hoody with large baggy hood over his head. His green eyes stared out in sadness as he pulled the hood back holding his train ticket.

He ran his fingers through his ruffled black hair before slipping onto the muggle train as the bleeping signalled it was about to close doors and leave. He walked in to the far end of the train away from anybody and slumped down in an empty first class compartment.

It didn't take long for the train to close up and pull away from the platform steadily gaining speed. He likes the muggle world. It was so easy to find a store to buy a quick change in clothes. This is easy since the year before he sorted out a secret muggle bank account and stocked it up with a few million pounds just in case. He had honestly never thought hoarding a secret stash of cash would really be needed.

Leaning back in his seat he kept shaking off thoughts of his little sister. Though, watching his dad he felt guilty and bad, but at the same time wondered whether he should have felt some amusement that they would think he's stupid enough to apparate and risk them tracing his trail.

He's lost... well figuratively. He doesn't know how he's going to go about getting some form of justice and avenging his sister. They had been enjoying each other's company and then boom, the racist haters because they like to see others suffer, and now his world had been taken with Artemis's life. So if that's the way the filthy purists want it; he will become justice and put an end to them.

Shuddering he grabbed at his chest taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before he puts innocent people at risk by losing control of his magic. He knows he isn't unusually powerful or anything, but he's smart and physically strong.

He had learnt at a young age to control magic without and wand he needs to control his own mind and emotions. Though, he can only do big uncontrolled things such as banishing, summoning, and manipulating the waken elements around him in small bursts.

Harry had never had much need to practice any form of magic without his wand but now, now he would become better. He knows that for intricate things he'll always need some kind of focus, but for kicking the shite out of the baddies he just needs big and dangerous.

Taking a deep breath he was startled as the door slid open just after stopping at a platform. He looked to his right to see a young woman. In fact she couldn't be too much older than him, maybe eighteen, nineteen years old.

She's beautiful with red hair to her shoulders and light brown eyes; her figure is striking, wearing slim line black hipsters and half boots with a form hugging blue top, and carrying a small bag she dropped onto the seat where she sat opposite him.

"I don't want company, so get out!" he demanded, and was surprised when she just looked at him, half amused and sat back in her seat.

"That is no way to speak to a lady!" she amusedly reprimanded in this hot Russian accent. "The other first class compartments are full of stuffy old people; so boring and not nice to look at; not like you anyway. Where are you going, looks like you're running away from something, and have you been crying?" she said, asking the last as she looked closer.

"My sister was just murdered!" he spat out and she chose not to push too much as she felt a pressure play down in the compartment and she has heard rumours here and there and doesn't want to be on the wrong side of finding out the truth.

"Sorry," she chose to say before continuing as he looked off out of the window. "So, I guess you're not running away but seeking vengeance?"

"I don't seek," he retorted not looking away from the window. "I will avenge my sister and I will bring her justice so she can rest in peace."

"For some reason I don't doubt you!" she retorted, shocking him; he looked to her. She smirked, semi-amused. "Me, I'm just here for some... business myself and I can't say I know how you feel, but be careful when doing what you have too. You don't want to become what you're... beating," she said, seeming to purr the last word out.

"Maybe I can help you... forget, for just awhile?" she suggested slipping off her seat and crawling onto his lap, pressing her chest into his face; her fingers racking through his hair

"I'll never forget," he answered, confused. "Who are you...?" he had to ask her.

"I am Natasha Romanoff," she said sensually, her red painted lips near touching his before they collided, lips to lips, tongues to tongues, and he forgot, just for a short while, he forgot his pain in his lust, not realising the danger he's in.

 **Years Later!**

The party had been quite the family gathering until 'he' turned up. They didn't know who 'he' was, but 'he' was dangerous, deadly, and destructive, and to add to that he was highly intelligent, powerful, and magically gifted. He was toying with them, playing games, enjoying every last one he put down like vicious animals that needed culling, so they didn't gorge any longer on other animals.

He entered the house as if the wards didn't exist to stop him, but they were still up. 'He' called himself Justice. He wore a long white coat with black boots, trousers, top, and skin tight white leather gloves. His collar folded up his neck smoothly. Then he wore a white hood hiding his face in shadows with a black mask around his unearthly glowing green eyes.

The guests had tried fighting, using magic, but he moved so fast, beating them to death and their spells hit invisible walls, reflecting back at them, and so they ran; they had little choice if they wanted to live; he had killed so many powerful Death Eaters before they took sense to flee the more powerful predator. He had told them in a cold sharp voice that he was muggle-born, and that he would bring their victims justice.

Draco Malfoy shivered in horror as he remembered the cold eyes of his hunter; they were almost mocking them. Everything they tried to stop him failed. He was a superior warrior, and because of their misdeeds they had signed their own death warrants.

Running away within his own home to escape this murderer was sad and ironic on different scales, as he now knew how others had felt when Death Eaters hunted them in their own homes. The floo fires were out of commission, and somehow the wards wouldn't even let family apparate out of the manor.

He felt cold dread run down his spine as the mud-blood attacked coldly and without mercy. Blood was spilt, ruining the halls and rooms. He came for them. He had heard about the hunter – Justice – before, but he had laughed the rumours off while culling filthy mud-bloods for his dark master. He was 21, and bringing such honour to his family had made him happy, but it seemed to have pissed the killer off like nothing else could.

Running around a corner Draco sighed in relief as he almost ran over his father; his muscles ached and his lungs might as well have been on fire while sweat poured down his face, but his father didn't look any better, and didn't look as fierce and noble as he had an hour before.

Lucius Malfoy didn't seem to care about looking relieved that he didn't bump into the killer while he tried to stay calm. "D-Draco!" he said coolly. "Where have you been? That mud-blood is still in the house. He dare murder upstanding pureblood wizards!"

"Upstanding?"

They paled as they turned to see him standing at the end of the hall. "You fucked with me, and that was where you inbred filth made your greatest error!" he said coldly with a modulated voice. "I'm going to kill you all. I'm not like Dumbledore, and I am certainly not like Voldemort. I am much worse!" he hissed out and the Malfoy's took steps back, shivering in a cold sweat of dread.

The 2 Malfoy's ran, fleeing for their lives as the man in white and black raised an automatic muggle weapon at them and fired. Bullets hailed forth, tearing into the walls as they fled. Draco cried out as several bullets tore into his right leg, but Lucius escaped around the corner, and not even looking back, or feeling any pity for his son if it helped him survive he could make a new heir and marry a new wife after all.

Draco cried on the floor as he looked up to see his executioner leering down at him now holding a giant black sword. "It's been awhile Malfoy!" he commented whimsically. "My little sister was murdered by scum, and nobody has done anything about it. The man responsible was never even convicted when there were so many eyewitnesses. But I suppose stringing him up by his balls and leaving him in the ministry auditorium after flaying him was amusing; especially since he was still alive when they found him."

Malfoy looked up, passed the hood to the dangerous green eyes within the mask, horror in his expression. "P-Potter!" he spat out shaking worse than before.

"Then I heard you attacked my other sister a few months ago," he commented as he continued and stood on the boys right hand, crushing the bones while he screamed in agony trying to push his boot of his hand as all of the wizards in the house lost their wands ages ago, having each one destroyed.

Harry smirked smilingly. "What is this I see? Draco Malfoy doesn't like pain? But he sure enjoys torturing girls, so I thought he had a thing for pain. You see Mr. Malfoy; you screwed up when you went after my Laurel. I would have hunted you, of course; a dead Death Eater is a happy Justice, after all.

"But it wouldn't be so personal. I would have just killed you all already. But you should think yourself lucky that Laurel was saved before you managed to touch her because I might have kept you for my amusement before handing you over to...

"Let's say some people who would appreciate an evil mage to experiment with... or should I say experiment on, and they would keep you alive for years, cutting you open while awake, playing with your insides while you watch and scream in terror," he said just to scare the hell out of him some more.

"P-please P-Potter...!" Draco cried out, tears in his eyes, whimpering. "I'll do anything; y-you can't kill me, come on – your brother and father are aurors. Y-you could cost them their careers!"

"Yeah, don't care!" he commented, amused as his boot left Malfoy's hand and shattered his jaw. Malfoy screamed and cried as blood exploded from his mouth and nose. "Wow, would you look at that!" Harry commented with a grin. "You'll have to torture and murder yourself soon because you're getting your blood all dirty on the floor!" he said jokingly while Malfoy cried like a pathetic waste of human flesh.

"P-please...!" Malfoy begged when suddenly the sword sliced through his neck, removing his head. His eyes were watching as Harry crouched down and picked his head up by his hair, horror clearly written in the expression.

Harry pulled his head to face him, and smiled. "When has begging ever served any of your victims?" he asked whimsically as he looked up as a girl with black hair cut into a bob watched from the door opposite, retching her guts out, and her weak stomach became her death. After all, he was going to kill her anyway, and he couldn't let her survive to tell anyone who the killer was.

"Ah, Pansy Parkinson!" he commented whimsically as he threw his sword without any effort and it slid through the door and through her head, staking her to the other side of the door. "It was lovely killing you, and since you weren't really much in the way of anything; I grant you a fast death, don't let it be said that I have no mercy!"

"So you call that mercy?" someone interrupted, and he turned as he tossed Draco's head to the floor.

His eyes scanned the girl in front of him, though girl really wouldn't be correct, young woman perhaps, late teens. She was pretty with black hair to her neck ruffled and framing her face, tied at the crown into a ponytail. She was shorter than him and wore all black including boots and a leather coat halfway down her bare thighs.

"The last time I met a strange girl who seemed to come out of nowhere I got laid, but then she ditched me!" Harry commented, enjoying the memory. "Then I was chased all over Glasgow by SHIELD because of what she left in my pocket!"

She rolled her brown eyes. They were shadowed a deep purple. She was certainly working the Goth look. "I would expect mercy to be letting them go or dumping them in Azkaban... well, maybe not Azkaban," she replied, as she tried not to look at the dead bodies.

"I just heard about this sorcerer," she continued whimsically. "He was going around, slaughtering his own kind, and I got curious since some events cause me and mine to check out these murdering mage. I had been eyeing this place for awhile now, me and my... friends. But I couldn't figure out away passed the wards to get to the filth, but then you turn up and somehow take control of the wards as if they wanted to be yours!"

"I'm awesome, so what's your point is?" he asked.

She smiled a little. "Come on, with that kind of talent you could join me!" she answered, with a smirk on her black painted lips. "With help you can put down all of these mongrels within the month!

"We've already scored many locations where we can hack away at the Death Eaters and put them down for good. If the idiots won't do their job and protect people who need protecting, there are always others willing to do what needs to be done, and quite capable of doing it," she said, motioning him. "Point and case proven," she said using him as an example.

"And you are?"

"Nico!" was all she said on the matter. "So... Justice; you in or what...?"

He actually thought about it for a moment. "You know what; if I can get this over with faster; all the better."

"Well, I'll let you finish up here, and make sure never to interrupt you when you're punishing someone again because now I feel sick," she said before she turned around and walked away around the corner.

"Dam, why the hell can't I say no to a pretty face?" he cursed himself before he remembered he was busy.

Lucius was running as fast as he could through the huge manor house, completely forgetting about his son, and knew he was already dead, so it was a cert that if he survived, which didn't seem likely that he would have to make a new heir, and remarry, and if he survived; he would do that miles from the UK and swear off violence case Justice find out and the hunt began again.

The prestige and luxury of his position was forgotten in his horror. Blood soaked down his face with sweat staining his luxurious satin robes. He quivered as he had watched his wife and several family members die by the power of this monster. He had never thought he would see someone more deadly than Bellatrix Lestrange, other than the Dark Lord of course, but here he was, gutting so many pure-bloods and making it look easy.

Coming to the front hall doors, like all others it was sealed shut just as he knew it would be. He panted, as his chest constricted in pain and stitches stabbed at his sides. The wards were locked and there was nowhere to hide, and he could not run forever. He had lost his wand and it had been shattered like a useless twig by this reaper in the dark.

His lungs bunt more as he charged up a large rounded staircase in the dark of night, thunder roaring outside with a powerful storm. He could not hear the monster after him, but he knew it was here, watching, following, ready to take him. It hunted to destroy him; to erase his bloodline from the world.

He and his kin had finally gone too far, and they had made a god among wizards furious. He didn't dawdle, or demand anything, but he just slaughtered them without care or mercy, no jail to escape this time. He hadn't thought the rumours of an avenger calling himself Justice was truth but now wished he had ran far away with his family, never to be heard from again.

However, Justice was real, and he wasn't like the Death Eaters. Most of them were incompetent and weak. They let people slip away, but this man knew who his targets were; any other Death Eater to get in his way was likely just a bonus to him. He had seen it, the writing in blood on the walls.

Justice was hunting Voldemort. It was ironic that a beacon of destruction sort to destroy a beacon of the dark. It would be an incredible battle some day, but Lucius feared he wouldn't live that long if he couldn't even escape his own home. He mildly wondered what would have happened if Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix turned up because he was almost certain that Justice would consider them fair targets if they got in his way.

This thing, this man, this so-called Justice had ruined everything; his life; his family; his home, and his bloodline was about to expire. It was odd how it wasn't until now that he wished he had done things differently; that he had changed; that he had taken all of those fruitless second chances Dumbledore had always happily, yet foolishly offered.

The decorations were still up, still dripping with the blood of his closest family as they had been staying the night. He had thought a party for Draco's 21st was a good idea at the time, but all it did was put all of the Malfoy's and a few Black's in the same location with others, close family friends, so they were easier to kill.

He shuddered as he leant on a bloodied wall to catch his breath for a moment. He had never seen Bellatrix so afraid when her husband and his brother had dropped to their knees, holding their heads and screaming in pain. Lucius had never seen that particular torture curse before, and blood trailed from their ears. They obviously could hear what no one else could and it was agony.

It was sickening to watch. Everyone was in so much shock that no one tried to help them as the pain got to such a state that they could only watch in horror and awe as the 2 men started smashing their own brains out on the white marble floor of the entertainment hall.

The muggle girls they had kidnapped, ranging from 15 to 19 to dance naked in cages for entertainment and later use under the imperious curse were gone, and in their place were several pureblood woman from the party, naked under the imperious curse, 2 per cage, doing unspeakable things to each other that left them dead or dying, biting into each other, tearing each other apart in hardcore sexual ways, and wards were stopping them from interfering; his own wife was included in a cage with that Carrow woman.

Then 'he' was there; the other side of the room. He had used the brutal deaths of the Lestrange men to take the muggle girls. They were wrapped in sheets of pure white bundled behind the killer. They were still under the imperious curse but it was no longer his. The killer likely believed that they were better off not knowing and freaking out, but it was Bellatrix that freaked out.

The killer carried a staff in his right hand made from some kind of metal and curving open at the top, but the bottom reached the floor. Though, not used much in modern wizardry, staffs weren't too uncommon. They were mostly used in old pureblood houses for ceremony, passing the torch from father to son.

However, this man had no qualms against using a staff in a fight. The opened top cone contained a dark green gem that matched his cold unearthly green eyes, glowing faintly like his eyes. The staff was a matte silver with green marking engraved along the shaft that were too fine to understand their meaning.

Bellatrix screamed and charged at him; drawing her wand she fired the killing curse. The emerald beam smashed into the man lighting him up. They had thought she had ended him before – nothing – nothing happened. The killer looked more amused than anything as he made a 'come here' gesture with his left hand, not even using the staff, Bellatrix's clothes were torn from her body, leaving her naked for all to see.

Then he used the staff, and one by one they could only watch as she screamed as she was lifted from the ground by magic. Her fingers were torn off, piece by piece at the joints. Her toes went after her fingers, and whatever the killer was doing; he stopped her from bleeding to death. Then her hair was torn out slowly, sickeningly, and though the killer watched in fascination; he didn't laugh as she would have, doing that to someone else.

Piece by piece she was pulled apart, legs, arms, breasts, until she was nothing but a head and torso, barely alive to stare at him in terror; her tongue and teeth having been removed she was less than the frightening freak she used to be. She had been punished for all of the people she had relished torturing.

He had then let her drop where she had a look of relief as her blood finally pooled around her and he let her die. That was when they ran, fleeing, spreading through the house, but he hunted them. Lucius heard their screams, terrible screams, and for the first time in his life he sympathised with the people he had so joyously murdered, hunted, tormented and tortured.

This killer; this Justice had entered; he had hijacked the wards, and then he had began exterminating the Malfoy's, and his friends and other family, some of which were higher ups within the Death Eaters ranks; himself included.

However, Justice didn't try to get information. He didn't need to know what they had been doing, or what they planned because they were going to die anyway, and the rest would hear the truth, and they would finally fear Justice. They were being put in their place by a mud-blood

Tears poured from Lucius's grey eyes as a dizzy spell hit as he started up some more stairs, and he tripped up, painfully falling to the landing below him. He quickly pulled himself to his knees when a flash of lighting illuminated the dark. There was a dark figure standing at the top of the stairs before the dark returned in full, and it was gone.

He yelped in horror and staggered back, slipping off the step and crashing down, crying in pain as he bounced down the stairs, cracking his head open to lie at the bottom in a heap, his breathing uneven. He had never known such terror, and apart of him wanted it to be over.

It took a moment but whimpering he pulled himself up. He had fallen on something and looking down it was the crushed and decapitated head of his son, his blood all over him with a look of horror and pain contorted in his death. He had seen so much he couldn't even throw up.

He screamed and screamed in horror and anguish scooting back from his place on the floor until he bumped into something, and he was certain it wasn't the wall. He slowly looked up shivering and he had already emptied his bowls twice he just kept leaking now.

It was a dark hooded figure boring down on him with a large black sword, all he knew was pain as it sliced through the top of his head, down the middle slicing him in two and opening him up to deaths cold embrace.

Mid-afternoon and the mansion was a completely different place. The wards had fallen and all of the doors and windows were shattered open. This was why a large force of aurors from the Ministry of Magic could enter when 'watchers' reported the disturbance, hours after it had finished, finding the ancestral home of the Malfoy family looked as if a war took place, and all of its occupants were found slaughtered.

They had found masses of evidence that could have put each and every one of the dead occupants in jail. However, they did find survivors. Several muggle girls were wrapped up together within sheets without much else to hide their nudity, under a sleep charm, showing physical signs of abuse, and mental signs of the imperious curse, but otherwise unharmed. They had been sent to hospital before they would be woken as the shock of where they were could do them more harm than good.

The investigators had been putting out yellow tags and tapes, marking possible evidence, and the body pieces were collected, tagged, and bagged, for evidence, and then for any surviving members of the family to collect if they weren't running scared already. It would be a surprise if any surviving family members were in the country rather than the other side of the planet under a fidelius ward.

James Potter felt sick as he stood in the main hall as he looked to the writing on the wall, in the blood of a family line the killer had likely wiped off the face of the planet in one simple night. It was quite the genius that waited for everyone to meet and then attacked, but what happened to Bellatrix Lestrange even made him feel pity as it wasn't a quick death, but drawn out and agonising as this killer had much more imagination than the Death Eaters.

'I'm coming for you Tom' was scrawled on the wall in neat script with trails of blood leading from the words, dripping down the walls.

He shuddered, as he knew whom this killer meant by Tom. Tom Riddle, AKA the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was the same message. The same had happened to several other Death Eaters, and the message was left in their blood, warning Voldemort that he was not just being hunted by the law and the light, but he was being hunted by a killer too, and a competent and powerful one.

"You have to have some serious balls to go after Voldemort!"

He looked around to see his son, Tim, grimacing at all of the blood. He honestly had not known that people had this much blood to spill. It was disgusting, but honestly no less than they deserved. He had seen the muggle girls these monsters had kidnapped, and they say muggles were beneath them; the Death Eaters were nothing but scum.

"I just ran across the Minister!" Tim said, mocking the word minister. "The measly little bastard is going off on a rant about a filthy muggle-born Dark Lord trying to take over from Voldemort by killing off outstanding members of pureblood society! If he doesn't start doing some good, this Justice will hunt him next!"

"Yeah, well I won't doubt that," he said looking away out of the window. "But I doubt this man is a Dark Lord in the making when he saved the muggle girls, and even protected them from the horrors he was committing."

Tim placed his hand on his dads shoulder, getting his attention. "You think Harry's come back, don't you?" he demanded.

He kept his voice low so none of the other men in blue auror robes overheard them, to protect his brother if it was him. Not that he thought any of their colleagues could stand against Harry. He had always been strong and magically talented, but now it had been a few years he would have only improved.

The truth was that Tim was certain that he would have lost a fight to Harry now even if Harry was still a kid before he left to seek revenge. Before, he had brushed off Harry being better than him, but after that display back on Platform 9 and ¾'s he couldn't lie to himself any more, and took stock. Harry had used magic without his wand; he had done it a lot, and made it look easy.

If Harry had been the hero instead of him, life would have been simpler. No, who was he kidding, Harry had been the hero, but he was too big headed to realise that everything, Harry had bailed him out. Harry had always been there looking out for him, protecting him from his own stupidity.

Harry had been better at helping him than Ron by far, and even better than Hermione. He had thought back over the years. 1st year Harry had given him heavy hints that Snape wasn't after the Philosophers Stone but Quirrell was then arrived just in time to save Tim's life and stop Voldemort.

2nd year Harry had followed him down beneath the school into the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny. Lockhart might have modified his and Ron's memories otherwise. Tim had never before then seen Harry angry as staring dumbfounded as Harry beat the 10 barrels of crap out of Lockhart in Ginny's honour as Laurel was apparently crying because her friend was lost, so he went to fetch her as if he was popping over to Ginny's house rather than a secret evil lair.

He never realised it, but Harry would do anything to make his sisters happy. He even fought a seventy foot long basilisk with a sword he found in the chamber, and won. It was amazing and though Ginny and Laurel knew who the real hero was, Harry brushed all of the credit onto Tim.

Then during their 3rd year with Pettigrew's escape from Azkaban and the dementors. When the ghouls attacked the Quidditch Match, Harry fired a patronus that encompassed the whole stadium in a galaxy of stars and planets.

4th year Harry didn't even try to be subtle as he told Tim what every single task for the tournament was the day after he was forced to compete in the tournament as the fourth champion. Since very few people were talking to him because they believed he put his name in somehow, and Ron was having a temper tantrum Harry was his only help other than Hermione.

For once he listened to Harry's advice over Hermione, and he sailed through the first task. However, Ron returned and he stopped listening to Harry like an idiot because Ron didn't get on with Harry, and Tim was foolish. But Harry did continue helping him, and he wouldn't realise until Hermione broke down with guilt of taking credit as she had been asking Harry.

Then Harry had followed him and his friends on that foolish misadventure 5th year that could have got someone killed, and Harry saved them before the Order turned up. Then everything changed at the train station, following the year. It had promised to be a great summer break, but the world fell apart, and without Harry, 6th year his luck almost ran out, and if not for his mother, would have died.

"You think he did this don't you?" Tim asked after his long internal thought process, but the silence was all the answer he needed. "You don't honestly think that Harry would think for a moment that he could beat Voldemort in an upfront fight?" he asked, but he was unsure of a lot now; he wouldn't suspect anyone could walk into a Death Eaters home and slaughter them all, including several of Voldemort's inner circle.

"I don't know," James replied with a tired sigh. "However, I do know that if this was him, maybe Voldemort won't see it coming. This is messed up, but at least innocent killings have dropped since this Justice Reaper or whatever the papers call him later, has been killing them.

"The Death Eaters are not as brazen; the upper tiers never believed he existed while the weaker Eaters tend to be superstitious, and now it will become very real, and Voldemort will likely try to fight back. They're scared of this guy now, because he isn't afraid to take the war to them, when they least expect it; in their own homes."

"Yeah, this is… he's done more in one week then the Ministry and the Order combined," Tim agreed with a shrug. "I guess we should keep this from Laurel or mum, or they'll likely try to find him and get into trouble."

"Sounds like a reasonable idea to me," he agreed with a shake of his head. "How do you feel about all of this? Draco Malfoy was your school enemy."

"Actually it feels like a weight lifted," he replied with a nod. "That bastard attacked my sister and because of the minister and Dumbledore's endless second chances for these shits he got away without anything; if he hadn't been stopped before hurting her or touching her, I would have killed him myself."

"You would have had to beat me to him!"

Tim smiled faintly. "Let's just get out of here; I hate this smell of decaying scum!"

"Yeah, me too...!" James agreed leading his son out and away.

It didn't take the 2 long to apparate away, back home to their large family estate. It wasn't ridiculously huge like the Malfoy's but it was nice. Tim didn't actually live at home any more since he was still at the auror academy mostly, so he stayed in the dorms. He used to bunk with his best friend Ron, but Ron couldn't cut it and ended up quitting after just 3 months.

Ron wanted Tim to quit with him, but he wouldn't do that and disappoint his mother and father. Since then he hadn't spoken to Ron much since the git was still sulking. It wasn't Tim's fault that he was better with magic than Ron was, and in better shape with the motivation to improve.

They entered the house and walked into the main sitting room when Laurel bounced up from where she had been sitting on some young man's lap, which made James pause with narrowed eyes, but confused as Lily was sitting next to the boy looking as if she hadn't been so happy in a long time, which may have been true, no matter how much he tried to make her laugh.

Something was definitely going on, and he was sure he was about to find out what. James looked to his son before looking back to his daughter as it was nice to see her smiling like that again.

James and Tim Potter entered the family home and walked into the main sitting room when Laurel, Tim's younger sister, and James's oldest daughter, the usually restrained and reserved Potter bounced up from where she had been sitting on some young man's lap, which made James pause, as Lily was the other side looking beside herself with joy, which was strange in the midst of war.

"Dad...! Tim...!" the young woman squealed in delight as she gestured the young man. He had long black hair in a nest of controlled chaos to his upper neck, fanning around his face, and deep green eyes. He was about 6ft. tall if he were to stand with a lean muscular structure.

He was wearing beige cargo trousers with brown walking boots and white tee shirt taught to his muscles. He was wearing a thick brown leather strap on his left wrist with a silver watch attached, but no sign that he was even carrying a wand, but the way he was relaxed and uninitiated, but keeping observant eyes showed strength of character, and that he was likely more than met the eye.

Laurel was being very out of character, but she was still the same wearing a white summer dress with flowery pattens on it and her favourite white cardigan, white socks and black shoes. Then she wore some stylish black framed glasses in a shape that the muggles used these days unlike the round glasses her father wore.

"What's the matter?" James asked suspiciously. "Who's this boy?"

"Its Harry; he's come home!" she declared in joy as she threw herself into Harry's arms again, sitting back on his lap, cuddled to him in happiness while he chuckled and held his sister protectively.

"Don't worry Laurel!" Harry said, stroking her cherry coloured hair back and kissing her on the lips. It was just a quick kiss full of joy, but it was the sentiment that mattered most as she was content and for the first time in a long time she was truly happy. "I'm here to look after you now, and no one will ever get near you while I'm home!"

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up on his lap to look at him in worry, concerned he only came home to look after her because she was in trouble... well more trouble.

His eyes flickered to each family member. "Dumbledore hasn't told you his foolish little idea to unite the 'unruly' Potters to the subservient, minus a few, Weasley's, yet; to pull in the reigns? Or whatever bull crap he comes up with to try 'convincing' you that it's all for the 'Greater Good'."

"That old man best not be thinking what I think he is!" Lily growled angrily as she stood up and glared at her confused husband. "You best tell that blasted old man that that lazy good for nothing Ronald Weasley isn't going anywhere near any of my daughters!"

"What...!?" Laurel demanded with her pretty green eyes going wide in her horror. "I'm not marrying that loser. I would rather marry a freaking girl over him!" she said with a scowl-pout and a light blush as that had likely just jumped out without her thinking much about it, as she likely didn't want to say someone she hated or disliked, or whatever.

Harry got a crafty look on his face hearing her. "How about we see how far we can take this," he said, startling them. "Let's see how far Dumbledore's power runs; how deep in the Weasley's... Ginny's single, right?" he asked, and she nodded, confused.

James grinned as he looked at his family; almost completely whole again, but he would have to speak to Harry alone, later. "I get it... the ultimate prank. We say she can marry a Weasley only if said Weasley is Ginny, and knowing him he won't care whether they're both girls.

"Though, knowing Molly she won't like it at all, and it will amuse the hell out of us, and keep Ronald away while keeping Dumbledore happy enough to not try forcing issues and going to battle with him, and him deciding we're dark like he did with the Lovegood's because they thought he was a crackpot and said so in the Quibbler."

"When Luna's dad says someone's crazy, you should believe it," Tim said with a smirk.

"That's my friends' dad you're talking about!" Laurel said with a glare. "Sure, he's crazy; even Luna says so but that doesn't mean you have to say so out loud; it's rude."

He shrugged sheepishly. "Anyway, back to the topic," he replied with an impish smile, "will Ginny even agree to this?" he asked, concerned. "I mean, sure it would be quite amusing, but they'll expect to see you dating, and holding hands, and-and, and having 'sleep over's'," he said the last 2 words making air quotes with his fingers and trying unsuccessfully to hold back his blush.

Laurel glared at him in annoyance. "That's easy stuff, and she'll just stay over lots in my room, no big, we used to stay over here a lot when we were younger, and shared a dorm at school stupid. If it will keep that senile old-fart away from bothering us, and your idiot friend from trying to get too close to me then I'm all for it. Heck, to keep Ron away from me I would actually marry Ginny, and she's cool so I have no doubt that she would go along with it!"

"Well, Ron's still in a huff with me!" Tim said impishly. "Doesn't like that I wouldn't quit the academy with him, but now all he does is sponge off his mum and dad! Well dad, so I suppose he takes after his mum for being a sponge!"

"Yeah, Ginny doesn't like staying at home while he's there!" Laurel said thoughtfully before a wide grin spread to her lips. "Ginny will just have to move in with me, and then we can go to the hospital together, and we'll be the best healers ever!"

"Interns!" Tim corrected, smirking.

She glared. "So, you're just a Junior Cadet and have to follow dad around while out in the field!" she said smirking smugly while he pouted and half-sulked.

It was nice to have the whole family back, somewhat together, James thought as he had made excuses to see his son, Harry, alone; man stuff, or something. He led him into the library and sealed the doors. He absent-mindedly played with some books on the shelf for a few moments while Harry was doing something with what he called a smart phone before putting it back into his pocket.

"So," Harry decided the uncomfortable silence was too much and to let his dad off the hook. He had been missing for the past 5 plus years after all so maybe he owed him that much at least. "Yes is the answer to your question," he agreed with a shrug. "I slaughtered them all and ended several pureblood bloodlines."

James looked up sharply and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "So you think you can defeat Voldemort?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've met tougher people than him!" he answered, shrugging in non-committal "Artemis is dead because of these fuckers, and I'm going to tear them apart!" he hissed out, shocking him.

"Artemis isn't dead!" James said quietly, surprised a young man with such intelligence gathering wouldn't have discovered that.

Harry turned to him sharply. "What do you mean; her heart stopped!?" he demanded, looking highly dangerous.

"It did," he agreed, looking away. "She was dead for several minutes. Laurel brought her back with some kind of healing magic; she isn't even sure how, really, but. It's why she's training to be a healer; she wants to be able to heal Artemis fully. She... Artemis suffered a lot. She's not all there in the head any more, magically at least, but her mentality too is half stuck in the past.

"She reminds me of you at that age sometimes, only your powers never went haywire. She has become a danger to others, and can't control her magic. We can't even enter her room or let her out.

"It's like a cell keeping us from her and her from us. Her rooms are shielded with wards to protect her and us from her magic. Dumbledore would have had us dump her in Azkaban so the dementors would feast on her power, because I saw the fear on his face; afraid of what, I could only guess he was afraid that she would learn to control her powers and be better than him.

"I honestly don't know what that old man fears from anyone he forces to be his enemies. I'm inclined to believe that the reason Dumbledore wants us to 'connect' with the Weasley's is to try getting rid of Artemis. He's ignorant enough for the time being to believe that Ginny would ever agree to help him get rid of her, even though she loves her too. Artemis is just an innocent young victim, and he doesn't care about her or her dreams and hopes for the future, just what he wants.

"Her attacker went free because of his endless second chances to murdering scum. The way 'he' died; it made my day. The man who hurt my baby girl! I'm sick and tired of watching innocent people and children suffering while the law and the so-called good-guys do nothing but give them a chance to change that they would never take, and they had committed crimes that they deserved to rot in jail for anyway, just because of their pure – blood, and Artemis has to suffer, and that old bastard wanted us to make her suffer, more while the villain runs away, laughing!"

"Take me to her!" Harry ordered after his father stopped speaking as he was so angry he couldn't continue. James couldn't bring himself to refuse as he led Harry out of the library and up 2 floors to the 3rd floor.

"We had the whole top floor converted for her, and give her anything she wants," James said with a lump in his throat as they came to a door. He slid open a hatch in the wood to reveal a glass shield over it, seeing into the dull cold room that didn't feel lived in and there she was; five years older, she should have still been at school taking her OWLs, and Harry could see signs of magic having destroyed things; toys, dolls, anything.

Artemis was alone sitting in the middle of the room hugging her knees in distress. "NO!" James cried out as Harry swished away to reappear next to his little sister, cracking the anti-apparation wards around the room, and they fell just like a tower of playing cards; he was too powerful and knew what he was doing or Artemis might have accidentality gotten out herself. James could only watch in worry as Artemis looked up at her big brother.

"Harry?" the small girl looked at him with tears in her eyes as he knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms, holding her she pulled herself into his embrace, sobbing. "Oh Harry, where have you been...!? I've been so worried about you!" she cried while magic exploded all around the room, but it wasn't affecting Harry at all, but reflecting off a shield.

"It's okay now sweetie, everything is okay!" he said in a soothing voice as he cuddled her with tears trailing down his cheeks, and rocked her in his arms. He silently swore that he would destroy anyone who would dare to harm his baby sister.

"No Harry; you'll get hurt!" she suddenly yelled in fright, pulling back from him but he wouldn't let her go. She could see things flying around her and Harry and smashing into a shield around him, like the one that automatically protected her from her powers.

"You can't hurt me short-pants!" he said playfully as he kissed her gently on the lips and pulled back, grinning smugly. "I'm the Invincible Harry Potter, and I'm going to help you learn to control this odd little malfunction of your magic, because who is the best big brother in the whole world?"

"You are!" she declared with a watery smile as she slid onto her brothers lap, cuddling him and ignoring the destruction her magic was doing, but she was aware that Harry's power had started weighing down on hers, not stopping it, but lessening the stress she felt in her head.

James could only stare in awe as Artemis barely spoke any more as she was chatting away to Harry and he started telling her a story about a red haired spy he met when he first ran away, and then running away from a secret muggle military that wanted something she left in his pocket.

He slid the hatch closed and smiled sadly. At least Artemis would have someone now, and he quickly returned to the family room.

"Where's Harry?" Laurel asked quickly, hoping he hadn't left them again.

"With Artemis," he said which brought the mood down. It was normally Laurel who spent the most time with Artemis, outside her door talking to her, or reading her books while holding back her tears.

"When you say with?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Umm," he nodded. "I mean he's in the room. I was amazed. He created some kind of shield like the one that Artemis makes to protect herself and he's in there telling her about his adventures when he left, actually holding her."

"Then he can teach me how to be with her too?" Laurel asked in excitement, as she felt her heart soar.

Meanwhile Artemis was giggling as Harry talked. "I know right; this weird guy had metal claws and super healing, and we kind of got into a lot of trouble in the bar and had to fight this loser and his gang to get away. I suppose it was fun and we got along so well because of that. He taught me how to properly kick some butt in a proper street fight, and he was cool. We spent a few months travelling together from place to place, trying to find something, but I suppose neither of us knew what.

"He lost quite a few memories awhile back, and he's been trying to recover them; to find himself I suppose, and it wasn't magic that wiped his mind so I was curious in suppose. I think he was shot in the head with some kind of bullet from the tiny piece's I got from his mind. I was trying to help him uncover his memories. I could reach out to his memories, and pulled a few easier ones, but most were so disjointed that I just couldn't repair them; he'll need a much stronger mind than mine to fix that mess."

Artemis was giggling while Harry had moved them to the side of the main room, leaning against the wall. It took him a while to realise his now 15 year old sister was only in her pink panties and white tee shirt, not even wearing a bra, and he wasn't sure whether she even had anything like that.

She was curled up on his lap, happy, and content to have her most favourite person back holding her. "I love you so much Harry!" she said with a sigh, capturing his lips before he could respond and kissing him. It wasn't anything too much, but it was long and lingering before she pulled back, blushing before cuddling into him, content.

He smiled after a moment of shock. He wasn't going to say anything, or discourage her attention if it was going 'that' way. She hadn't had human contact in years, so he wouldn't have the heart to refuse her some innocent kisses, even if she thought they were more, and he would help her, and talk to her about her feelings if that was what they were, while hoping he _WAS_ reading too much into things.

"I love you too," he replied, and he felt her happy sigh, and wondered whether he could refuse her anything when his phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket while she looked at it in wonder as he answered.

"Nico?" he said before he listened. "Oh, the greasy one, really, how interesting... keep watch for now and maybe he'll lead us to others, or at least get some info; he's inner circle, and we still need to find Tom; then we can take them all out at once, right!" he said before hanging up and putting his phone away.

"Who's Nico?" Artemis asked looking worried. "Is she a girlfriend?"

Harry shook his head. "Na, just a new friend I made recently," he replied, smiling as she looked relieved before snuggling back up to him.

"Will you sleep in my bed with me tonight?" she asked hopefully.

He chuckled. "I suppose, but I can't stay every night as I'm a busy man with things to do!"

"You don't have to kill anyone for me you know?" she said, looking at him he was startled. "That man they found in the ministry; he was the man who shot me and got away with it. Laurel told me that I didn't have to worry about him hurting anyone again, and told me that someone had killed him and left him in the ministry with a message saying 'justice is served'. I think I knew it was you, deep down inside my heart there was no one else who would get us justice."

Harry sighed as he stroked his fingers through his sisters long black hair. He couldn't remember seeing her with long hair before. "Maybe not, but they don't deserve any more chances; they killed and tortured people for fun, and Dumbledore and the ministry didn't do anything to stop them.

"If I have the power to put an end to them, so that no one else has to suffer what we went through, what I went through when I thought you were dead. Then I believe I have a duty to innocent cuties like you everywhere to do whatever it takes so that they can't harm them."

"I understand, Harry!" she said contently. "You're like a hero... no... You're a superhero!" she declared in glee. "My big brother, the awesome-est superhero ever," she said rather childishly, giggling.

"You do realise you're fifteen, right?"

"Of course; I didn't have boobs when we were attacked back then!" she said squeezing them through her top, and Harry had to gulp and wished Nico had wanted to have sex because then he wouldn't have to have weird thoughts about his little sister, and he hadn't been with a girl in a while.

 **3 Days Later**

Over the Atlantic Ocean, floating above the clouds was a ship. It was massive. It was like a flying aircraft carrier. Onboard the large high-tech bridge was a bald African American man wearing an eye patch over his left eyes and a long black coat over his uniform. In front of him stood a young Russian woman. She was a red haired beauty wearing tight black leather.

"Natasha Romanoff!" the man said with a strong and powerful voice. "It has come to our attention that your friend Mr. Potter has returned to the United Kingdom, killing many of his own kind. These men this... Justice has killed are wanted fugitives, most, somewhere having been caught on camera; not very smart."

"And after what I put him through you expect me to ask him to join your team of... heroes?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, to put it bluntly!" he agreed. "Be extra careful as I have some intel that a small group of super powered teens calling themselves the Runaways is in the UK, and I have a feeling that Justice may have become a recruit, or they at least have their eyes on him."

"Great!" she mumbled with a sigh. "Kids with super powers and an estimated A-ranked warlock I might have pissed off before SHIELD finally caught me, because of him!" she babbled before looking into the man's cool dark eyes. "Can't you just send Clint?" she asked. "He has this whole military thing going for him, much more the right seen, or at least Coulson?"

"But you already have the repertoire with the young man!" he replied, shaking his head and enjoying her discomfort. "You seduced him, and then left him with a microchip you stole from us; having him hunted all over Glasgow. It was only because of his significant talent that he out moved us."

"Okay, I'm on it!" she said sadly as she realised she wasn't going to squirm free this time.


	31. Avoiding Fate (Naruto)

_Naruto wakes from a dream. This dream showed his his potential death at the hand of Sasuke at the VotE! He discovers this ability to see into time! Here he can change the future whether he means to or not. His presence with his foreknowledge is all the catalyst needed. He is attacked in his home at 5, and his ability saves his life as he runs into Tenten where her father saves him!_

 _Naruto - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Supernatural - Chapters: 2 - Words: 8,746 - Reviews: 49 - Updated: 10/29/2013 - Published: 10/28/2013 - [Naruto U., Tenten, Rin, Mikoto U.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

"Augh!"

He yelled as he sat up fast in his bed grabbing at his chest. He felt like the world was pulsing with a bronze overlay. His blood pumped faster than he ever knew, pounding in his ears. He felt like he was going to hurl every ramen he had ever eaten, and then the few sweets he had managed to try over his short life.

Sweat drenched through to the bone as a cold chill caused him to shiver as he pat himself down checking for wounds, but got nothing. He wasn't bleeding or dying, and he's certain the afterlife won't be in his apartment bedroom.

He could barely struggle to get breath as he thought of that vision of anger and hate, no hesitation in those spinning crimson eyes. Shaking his head his normally spiky blond hair was plastered to his head, splattering some salty sweat into his cerulean blue eyes.

It was just a bad dream he kept trying to convince himself, but it wouldn't be the first time that he had survived something that should have killed him and been refused hospital treatment. Its amazing that he even survived that then.

In many ways, the sealing of the Kyuubi was both a curse and blessing. It is a curse because of the ungrateful jerks who would murder him for it and a blessing to have its power or he wouldn't have survived those attacks.

He collapsed back, shivering as he realised his bedding is soaked and he'll have to change it, but more so as he recalled the class A assassination technique shattering through his stomach.

"Mental note, Naruto Uzumaki," he muttered to himself tiredly. "If Sasuke tries to go nuke-nin again, just kill the bastard because even in a dream that hurts and Sasuke is not worth it!" he verbally berated his dream self for being so moronic when Sasuke just wants power.

Not to mention thinking back on things. Well, he sighed in exhaustion. If it ever did happen, he won't promise that pink-haired annoyance…

Stopping his thoughts Naruto's eyes widened, as he had never thought like that about Sakura before. He didn't understand, but thinking back the last time well. He remembered the first time he met her. It was at the playground. They were around four years old. He protected her from bullies. The bullies turned on him, and she joined in his beating.

How could he forget something like that? It is so important. Why did he just now remember? Then she keeps attacking him even to this day, just for being nice to her. How can he be so ridiculous?

Blinking his eyes several times, he calmed his breathing down, taking some deep breaths. Something is certainly different, and as he watched his vision returning to normal, he noticed something he hadn't a moment ago.

"My voice, what the hell!?" he demanded, his energy near returning in one go as he panicked and jumped up from his bed to his feet, terrified. He wobbled a bit before standing up straight and looking down.

"I… I'm very short," he muttered to himself as he stopped himself from falling by holding onto the wall. He wrenched open his wardrobe where he keeps all of the rags of clothes he manages to buy for ridiculous prices since some shouldn't be given away.

The wardrobe had a mirror on the inside and he couldn't help but hiss out in shock as he looked at his tiny child's body. Looking around he realised that it can't be long after his fifth birthday when the Hokage finally found him after a Kyuubi-day beating and gave him the apartment.

He had lived on the streets for a few months after the orphanage threw him to the curb. He had to wonder now why the Hokage ever told anyone about him, much less that he let them all know what he looks like, and his name.

Naruto had picked up a few hiding and stealing tricks from the streets, and it wouldn't be for a few years that he would find his favourite ramen bar so he wouldn't have to steal to survive any more

He had learnt that the shops either wouldn't want to know, or they would steal the money he got each week, and in some cases the envelope delivering his money would go missing on route, meaning a shinobi stole it.

The old man never had believed that the ninja delivering his living allowance sometimes stole it. He always hated that about the old man, under the surface.

He didn't know why he was feeling this now when he looked into his cool and calculating eyes. This was before he started acting stupid, playing up. He had seen that people didn't consider idiots a threat. So he played like that, and surprisingly people reacted different.

They didn't start liking him, but they just acted like he was a joke, tormenting him for being stupid, and over time his act wore thicker over time. It became second nature over time, and he couldn't stop no matter how much he wanted too.

"I… I had been close to breaking," he muttered thoughtfully. "Sasuke got everything and appreciated nothing. I was stronger than any of my peers, and defeated some of them, like Neji. But they still treat me like I was weak. I had even defeated the one-tails, but… I honestly don't know whether I was credited that or Sasuke.

"They would probably say that Sasuke weakened it, when he started its transformation where it got stronger. I'll never become chuunin No one will let me. So I have to become a S-Class ninja instead. Rank is just a title of authority. However, that authority means shit if I can kick the crap out of them…"

He was smirking in amusement at the thought when he looked in the mirror again. His PJ's are soaked through, and he realised something more pressing than beating the crap out of losers who think rank holds power.

"How the hell am I a kid again?" he asked himself looking befuddled. "Is this Kyuubi-powered time travel?" he asked himself in thought before shaking that thought away. Everything had gone blurry after the attack to the gut and his Kyuubi-rage demon chakra had gone by then.

"I-I was asleep?" he muttered looking back at his bed, confused. "Could it just have been a weird and really long but vivid dream?" he asked with a tired sigh as he pulled off his soaking PJ's just then a window shattered.

He cried out in pain as glass rained onto him with a boom blasting him back, flying into the wall. He looked up blurry-eyed at three men as they loomed over him. He remembered this, it wasn't a good day.

Naruto blinked, confused, there wasn't any weird blurry thing going on but it was as if he just lived in the here and now, at the same time as then. It was crazy. He looked down at his soaked PJ's still on his body, and did the logical thing and panicked as he had tried to forget that day. He thought that memory long since buried.

His eyes flickered to the window and he ran, tearing open his bedroom door and throwing himself through it as the glass shattered with an explosion. However, two men were waiting for him, and he got a kunai in each thigh, felling him to the ground in pain.

Naruto threw himself out of the bedroom door without thought of what's going on as the glass shattered in a boom. This time however, he didn't even acknowledge the two men waiting in his battered old living room kitchen combo.

He dodged the kunai skidding across the floor and hid in the kitchen, behind the ruined breakfast bar.

"Come out, come out little demon, we won't hurt you!" one of the men called out with a sickly sweat voice.

Naruto grabbed a kitchen knife as the man leapt over the counter, landing on him, stopping him from using his weapon, laughing.

Naruto grabbed the kitchen knife and rolled in one motion, spinning, he flicked his wrist and the disgusting man stopped, startled as blood soaked his ninja garb with a large knife sticking out of his chest.

The blonde boy moved, pulling the knife free he charged round the corner where the other four could only star in shock as their 'buddy' fell down, dead.

Naruto didn't try to fight, once they came back from shock they would torture him, then kill him. Instead, he threw himself to the window as he flung the knife at one. He didn't know what happened as he was cut up as he smashed through the window.

Not looking back, Naruto landed the six storeys in a roll and ran. After all, in his dream he had already learn some chakra control moves for augmenting strength. It was surprisingly simple in his smaller body, less chakra to control he supposed.

Naruto ran and ran through the bright streets of Konoha, not stopping even when his muscles started to burn when he ducked into a side street, near collapsing, he rested. He was panting for breath, his chest aching with the effort of just breathing.

"Hey, what ya doing?" asked a chipper voice.

He was startled as he saw a small girl with a skipping rope with light brown hair up in buns on the side of her head and a giant grin.

"I think you're weird!" she declared as if that was nice. "Daddy says jammies are for bed, not playing outside!"

"I-I…" he didn't know what to do or say. He had never met Tenten this young before.

"There it is!"

He turned too late and knew this was the real deal as little Tenten screamed as the leader sneering grabbed Naruto's throat, slamming him into the wall.

However, a moment later the man was smashed off him to drop on the floor by a lean looking man with short brown hair and trim goatee holding a long red lance; his brown eyes a raging storm.

One of the other men charged him. "Stay out of this civilian!" he demanded only to fall to his knees at the inferno of killing intent the man emitted. The other men dropping with them.

"Ten-chan!" the man commanded. "Take your new friend inside while I deal with these 'men'."

She quickly got to it taking his hand and helping him up she pulled him inside a door that had been left open, leading into the side of a shop containing mountains of weapons from swords to huge metal hammers.

Tenten started as Naruto letting her go caught two swords that fell out of brackets as a boom hit the wall.

"Wow," she said greatly impressed. "That was a cool trick, you didn't even look."

He smiled sheepishly as he hadn't needed to as one smacked him on the head knocking him out in one, and the other, after he caught the first would then stub his toes, and hurt like hell.

"Na, this is a cool trick," he said, putting the swords down, and picking up a practice kunai and with a flick of his wrist it seemed to have disappeared. He couldn't believe that he stopped learning and improving his tricks, they are useful; he'll have to make sure to get better this time. It was nice to watch her smile as he made it appear in his other hand.

"Wow, that's like magic, you must be a magician!" she declared, clapping her hands together.

Naruto blushed as he had not been complimented before. In this life, or the one to come. Though, he did have to say even to himself, seeing the future is the freakiest power he had ever heard of, let alone the fact it seems to be his power. It had to be the most useful special-power he had ever heard of too. He wonders what it could possibly achieve. How fast can he see if he tries? He hopes he can control it or it won't be as good as it could be.

He sighed, smiling lightly when his smile dropped as the man returned looking down at Naruto as he placed his lance up against a wall, blood soaking the blade. He was just glad Tenten wasn't paying attention to that or she might freak out or something as she hadn't lived a dream-life that is looking more real by the second and really is a little kid.

"Come on gaki, let's get you washed up and dressed for breakfast…" the man began but then paused. "Tell ya what, Ten-chan take your little friend here and make sure he takes a nice long shower and washes properly. I'll pick out some clothes and start breakfast now," he said looking to his wristwatch it was a little after breakfast time, but he is normally late with that when new stock arrives.

"Okay daddy!" the girl chimed out happily, as she grabbed the confused boys hand and pulled him out back.

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on and no matter how hard he tried he could only seem to see a minute or so forward so couldn't work it out. It was frustrating knowing he had awoken some cool super-awesome power that made Sasuke's stupid eyes stupider, yet he couldn't control it more than looking forward a minute or less. That was lame.

Tenten was whistling a tune as she dragged him into the bathroom upstairs in the apartment above the shop. It was huge in comparison to his. She turned on the shower in the bathtub. He doesn't have a bathtub. He's surprised that it actually has a shower and toilet. Though, his land-person doesn't let him have hot water so this will be a treat.

"There you go!" she chimed out cheerfully. "Oh… I don't know your name…?" she asked him sheepishly. "I'm Tenten."

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he answered quickly, almost tempted to shout out his dream of becoming Hokage when he really doesn't want to know any more

"Nice to meet you," she said, not even asking why those men were chasing him. He suspects growing up with a ninja, or ex-ninja father if he remembers correctly, she had come to know that some people are just that bad.

"Here, Naruto-kun!" she said glare pouting at him as she tugged at his sweat soaked top, trying to get it off him. He obliged, lifting his arms up, and she pulled it off, dumping it in the laundry hamper.

Then she went for his bottoms, and he almost let her before blushing and stopping her. The first time around he wouldn't have cared, and let her take them without a thought as he hadn't learnt modesty until sometime after starting the academy.

She was blushing a little herself; glare pouting. "Naruto-kun, daddy told me to make sure you're washed and cleaned," she reprimanded and managed to wrestle him naked, which, given several years would be a good thing, and he wouldn't fight so hard. He should have seen this coming as she looked before looking away, giggling while Naruto felt uncomfortable as he climbed in the shower.

He felt really-childish as she ordered him to use the sponge and shower gel. She ordered where he should wash himself with the embarrassing threat that she'll have to wash him herself if he doesn't do an acceptable job. Treating him like a naughty little brother who can't clean himself without supervision.

He was just finished and wrapped in a fluffy white towel when the door opened and Ten-chan's dad came in smiling and rolling his eyes. He left some clothes on the closed toilet seat lid and told them breakfast will be in ten minutes.

Naruto was still baffled over all of this as he dried up and climbed into some white boxer shorts that fit perfectly. He had forgotten all modesty in front of Tenten, as it didn't seem important any more He just wasn't sure what was going on.

Shrugging that off, and waiting for the surprise of not knowing what will happen next. He pulled on some white socks, surprised. He hadn't worn socks since joining the academy and wearing ninja sandals. He then pulled on some black combat shorts with all the pockets and a white tee shirt.

Then pulled on some white running trainers. He looked to Tenten as he used the Velcro to tie them. She was wearing some pale blue trainers similar, and a little blue dress version of the outfit she would wear in the future.

"Come on then Naruto-kun, breakfast!" Tenten cheered as she latched onto his left arm in happiness and pulled him along, out of the bathroom, into a hall, and then into the kitchen dining area where three plates stood on the breakfast bar with some stools.

"Here you go, Ten-chan, Naruto-kun!" her father said, and Naruto didn't find it odd that he knew his name. He found it odd that he was being this nice to him as he dished out a large breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast.

Naruto climbed up on one of the end seats with Tenten in the middle, and her father the other side of her.

"Eat up Naruto-kun, eggs are good for you!" the man said, laughing as Naruto's tummy grumbled and he tore into breakfast as he realised he is starving. "My name is Sato Musgrave, and I'm sure Ten-chan has already introduced herself."

Naruto nodded but didn't stop eating until he had finished his plate. "T-thank you Musgrave-san… I… you have been so kind to me."

"Think nothing of it, and just Sato is fine," he said smiling. "Here, follow me," he said after a moment, helping Naruto down from his chair. The boy almost started crying when he was led into an empty room with one neatly made double bed. "This is your room now. I don't care what that blasted old man or the council think. I'm not going to stand by and watch my friends' son…"

He trailed off looking like he might have a seizure as Naruto look at him with wide eyes. "Forget I said anything kid, and once you're older if the old fool doesn't tell you. I will!" he said before leaving Naruto to flop back on the bed, eyes still wide.

Naruto could barely believe his luck. This man was letting him stay, and he knows whom his father or mother was. Then he confirmed his suspicions that the Sandaime was always lying to him when he asked. It sounded like whomever this man knows was pretty well known.

Maybe the Sandaime was just protecting him or something, but then Sasuke was the last Uchiha and no one did that to him to protect him. The Uchiha had gathered many enemies that would love to end them, but no one had ever tried.

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten called out as she charged into her younger brothers' bedroom and jumped onto his bed where he woke with a startled yelp.

He smiled at her as she was wearing blue jammies and climbed into bed with him. He would be eight in a few months, but today would be his first day of the academy.

It had been a nice dream. The dream of dreams. His past. Reliving it in perfect clarity. That day had been horrific, but was also the best day of his life. It was the day he realised his abilities. Then gained a loving family and home where he can grow into his own power.

Naruto can't quite control his powers yet, but for a few minutes forward total, and even then he doesn't always get great results. However, he figures that after more and more practice as his body and mind matures he'll be able to see more and more. It still goes off on him whenever it feels like it, but after the past few years, he has gotten used to it.

He had been surprised that Sato had thrown ninja out and forbidden them using his store when some were bastards to him. That gained the store an S-class rep as he called it, for being the best in Konoha, which meant that real ninja started using it exclusively.

It was odd as none of them said anything bad to him, or about him. They were real ninja, and not the pretenders like those who had attacked him in this life and the previous. He came to realise there are three different types of ninja.

The geniuses are naturally talented in the combat arts, and both arrogant and ignorant of other people, and most have superiority complexes because of mindless civilians always praising them, inflating their heads, even though they are talented, there's no need to go as far as some supporters do. It doesn't mean that they're whizz kids at academics though. There are also the odd few who are more talented in strategy over fighting.

Then the followers. These are weak ninja that may get to the high rank of jonin and further. However, they're lazy and believe that since they're not 'genius' they could never become anything more than they are so don't even try. They also tend to worship and inflate bloodline ability holders' egos, and no matter the rank a chuunin, 'genius' could defeat them.

Last are the best in Naruto's opinion. They are the ninja that work hard for their power, and surpass the belief of others with a 'can do, and don't care whether you think I can't' style attitude. They come up from nothing and stand up strong next to the 'genius' and have a strong dislike for their arrogance, even when they might be stronger.

It's the first two with a few exceptions on the first as Itachi Uchiha uses the store for his wears that don't bother with the 'demon' shop. Its OK by them, and Itachi isn't that bad. He had helped Naruto out with some preparation for the academy.

Itachi is nicer than Sasuke ever was. Naruto wondered what could have happened for him to destroy his clan in a few years. Naruto will have to keep watch and hope the older boy doesn't go there. He had just been promoted to chuunin so it will be soon that he becomes jonin.

Though, how anybody could think that eleven was a great age to promote a prepubescent ninja is beyond him. He probably cracked under the pressure, or worse. He should have been kept in the academy until he was older.

He shook those thoughts away as his Ten-chan was snuggled up to his bare chest as he only wears shorts to bed these days. He felt like he should have grown out of PJ's.

"Good morning Nee-chan!" he chimed cheerfully while she giggled and wiggled as he tickled her ribs playfully.

"Naruto-kun!" she complained. "We have to get ready for the academy!" she declared with a sigh of relief as he let up his attack, sliding out of bed with Naruto right after her, stretching and wiping the yuk out of his eyes.

Having showered that night and not being dirty Naruto didn't even hesitate with just pulling off his shorts and lobbing them on top of his bed. Tenten giggled while rolling her eyes as he hunted for some clothes to wear. Having been living together as a family for so long now they've both see each other plenty and even shower together sometimes just like normal siblings would when they're young.

She just walked passed him and left him to get changed, leaving his room, after all she had to get dressed too.

Naruto smiled widely as Itachi was waiting downstairs in the shop for him and Tenten. The Academy starts at nine so Sato cannot take them their first day, as he has to look after the shop.

The blonde seer chose black coloured combat trousers with black tee shirt, orange running trainers and a large bulky orange bandana around his neck with a black swirl pattern on it. His adoptive father figure had bought him as a special treat for starting the Academy. He had missed not wearing orange as it set him apart, but he now goes with less-is-more.

Tenten is wearing a blue and green dress like one of the many she would have worn in his other future. However, she had cut her hair shorter so it hangs to her lower neck loosely rather than up in buns because Naruto had suggested that it would look cute, and it does.

"Itachi-nii-chan!" Naruto cheered as he rushed over where the boy gave a small smile and graciously accepted the hug as Naruto has this secret way of forcing it on him anyway.

"Are you already to leave for your first day, Naruto-kun?" Sato asked, smiling proudly behind the counter.

"Yes I am Oji!" he readily agreed nodding.

"Come along then Otouto-kun!" Itachi quickly said. "You too, Imouto-chan. We shall be late if we dawdle any longer."

The two started as he left out of the door and they charged to catch up when they couldn't see him only to yip out as he appeared behind them, smiling as he plucked them up into an arm each and shunshin'd. Even though he's not that bigger than them being as he is only a couple of years older than them.

They were a little dizzy as they appeared at the huge dome building of the academy where other family members were seeing their kids or siblings off for their first day of school

"Onii-san!" they both complained together as he smirked as he dropped them to their feet, amused.

"Okaa-san!"

They were surprised to see another boy getting dropped but he had been looking at the beautiful dark haired, dark eyed woman in so much indignation that he landed on his face.

"Musuko-chan!" the woman said rolling her eyes with a smile as the dark haired boy sat up rubbing his nose glaring at her while Naruto and Tenten were snickering, which turned his glare to them. "We were running too late. You do not want to be late your first day do you?" she asked him while he continued grumbling.

"Otouto-chan…?" Itachi asked, looking down at his little brother, shaking his head as he helped him to his feet. "You need to learn to show Kaa-san some respect."

"Itachi-kun, I didn't know you were going to be here," the woman said smiling as she looked around him to the too children he brought. "Hello. I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi-kuns wonderful mother!" she introduced herself, amused at the 'wonderful' she added as the children giggled.

"Its nice to meet you, Kaa-chan!" Naruto introduced himself, smiling widely while her eyes widened. He would have never guessed Sasuke's mother is smoking hot. He'll have to have some fun with this, plus he thinks with Sasuke's evil future-self having killed him that he can share his mother a little.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my nee-chan, Tenten-chan!" he said, having noticed her eyes widen further as she looked into his bright blue eyes, but she was anything but hostile. He swore he saw her hiding tears from showing when she looked to him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you… Musuko-kun!" she said, pausing before calling him son, as she didn't see any harm in ravaging in the boys bubbly affection.

 _It makes a change…_

"Hey!" the dark haired boy interrupted, in Naruto's face, glaring. "That is my Kaa-san, not yours. Go find your own!"

"Sasuke!" his mother quickly reprimanded, a slight flare of anger startling him before it was replaced with a gentle smile. "There is no need to be rude. Why don't you play nice and share," she said, amused by her words. "Now off you trot you three, I'm sure you can meet your sensei yourselves," she said giving them gentle shoves where they quickly piled into the other children with sensei upfront looking for the first year and second year sensei's.

Mikoto turned to her eldest son. "Why did you not tell me that you have been monopolising Naruto-kuns time? That you knew where he was living after I had discovered the attack on his apartment two and a half years ago!? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"I'm sorry Kaa-san," he replied, regretful as he looked away. "I understand that Otou-san!" he never called his father Sama as he holds little if any respect for the man. "He was pleased to believe that Naruto-kun was possibly dead. He had ordered it before. I did not wish to put Naruto-kun through the possibility of getting hurt."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "If that bastard so much as points one clansman or anyone at Naruto-kun I'll slit his throat!" she hissed out in such a rage that Itachi flinched, feeling her killing intent for the first time in his life his mother actually scared him.

Naruto didn't realise it but by knowing Naruto is alive, Mikoto Uchiha changed the future. However, he was sitting next to Sasuke in his classroom, surprised. He remembered having this joke of a teacher last time around before getting Iruka, and even he wasn't much of a teacher.

This time he and the clan heirs have a woman. She has dark eyes and brown hair, cut straight, hanging loose to the bottom of her neck wearing a blue Konoha headband to keep her bangs from her eyes, and two purple tattoo bars one on each cheek.

She was wearing a short loose (baggy around the top but tight on her butt) black dress and it was obvious that this young woman didn't have much in the way of chest, especially if compared to the likes of Tsunade, (but then who does?).

She is wearing some kind of medical apron around her waist, long at the front to her knees and shorter at the back, hugging her butt, and wearing red leg socks up passed her knees and standard blue ninja sandals, with some visible weapon holsters on her right thigh for senborne needles.

Naruto had never seen this woman before in his life that he could remember. He was baffled because he thought he knew all of the teachers. However, what he in his ignorance about changing the future did not realise is that because of his suppose death or disappearance she had returned to the village instead of continuing a mission that would result in her death.

However, Naruto had no clue, which is why her loving gaze set of his pervert sensors. Then he looked her over more and nodded to himself about that being a good thing since she is so cute.

She had found out Naruto was OK, and well looked after when she got back. She was so relieved that she had taken to watching him, too chicken to even talk with him. She had always shopped at Musgrave's shop, but she doesn't think Naruto had recognised her as she always went wearing a hood and mask.

"Good morning class!" she said near bouncing in place with excitement. "I am your sensei. I hope that from now until you graduate. My name is Rin Nohara. You may refer to me as Rin-sensei! It is my duty to train you up to the minimum standard of a genin. However, I'm not lazy and I certainly don't want to coast along and get someone hurt because they weren't good enough. So I'll do my best for each and every one of you.

"If you need some extra help, please if you have no one else to turn too, or you just want to talk about your progress please feel free to tell me anything. I will be testing your knowledge once every six months so I can help you with your weaknesses and know whether you are ready to move on ahead of others.

"First, I have a list of you all here. Some of you come from a ninja background, or have had some early tuition from a sponsor or paid tutor. So I figured that I would look through it and decided that it really can't tell me much about your capabilities. So we'll go outside, and I'll match you in what I hope is equal pairs to spar.

"This way I'll have a clearer assessment of your talents and learning curves. However, don't be upset if I don't call you out at all. I'll help you get there eventually. Now come on, everyone follow me."

"Rin-sensei?" Naruto called out as they excitedly followed her out of the class door that leads out into the classes training ground.

She looked to him, smiling. "Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked, blushing a little and kicking herself internally as she'll have to add the suffix to every name now or they'll think she is playing favourites.

He smiled. He likes when people are nice to him. "Do all of the first year classes do this?" he had to asked, but Sasuke was also hanging onto her words, curious too. Iruka had only ever tested them when they had their yearly exam, and that was just what was required.

"Well its not mandatory," she said with a light shrug as she stopped, facing the kids. "Though, it is in the curriculum. I also believe it's a very good idea so that we can understand each other's talent, and learn to adapt to each other. You won't always be fighting a stranger who does not know what you can do," she said that to all of the class as they listened in.

Naruto frowned. Iruka had never been this interesting. He had never been anything like her. She near said that nobody will get special treatment but she will help those in need over others, which thinking on it is pretty smart. Iruka had always said it would be playing favourites if he gave Naruto the extra help he needed. But what about the students who have families who will help them? How exactly did he consider that fair?

"So you're talking about fighting a traitor?" the shaggy headed Kiba asked, baffled.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Not just potential traitors, but ninja who may have intel on you, or ninja who have personally watched you fight another opponent. OK, let's see now, how about… hmmm," she mumbled looking over her notebook. "Let's start with, you two…"

The matches began and before they knew it, Sasuke was fighting with the huge-boy eating crisp. Choji didn't do nearly as well as Naruto had hoped, and the Uchiha was smirking smugly as he returned to his spot next to Naruto.

"Beat that!" he challenged as he had taken out Choji in just two minutes.

"Challenge Accepted!" he readily agreed smugly as Rin called Kiba and Naruto up to take a turn.

"What! I get this guy!" Kiba complained, pouting. "My mum and sister shop at his shop and drag me along. I bet all he can do is use weapons and he doesn't have any with him so that's not fair. If I win like that. I'll never prove I'm the best! Someone give him a sword."

Naruto rolled his eyes, amused with him. "Who said I don't have a weapon?" he asked surprising everyone as he span some practice kunai in between his fingers, two in each hand with the simplest ease.

"W-where'd you get them?" Kiba asked, startled.

"From my family stores," he said, smirking as he took a stance and Rin called the fight, trying not to laugh at the children's banter.

Kiba charged, but Naruto's weapons had since disappeared but that didn't stop him as he stretched out a punch only to fall through the blonde boy and to fall to the ground with a thud, a heavy weight pinning his body down and a kunai to his throat, made him gulp.

"The match is over, Kiba-kun, you have lost," Rin said smiling as Naruto stood, kunai gone and walked over to Sasuke while he and Kiba sulked for different reasons.

"That shouldn't even count!?"

It was a pink haired annoyance. "All Naruto did was trick him. He didn't even give him a chance to fight back! He couldn't have beaten his opponent faster than Sasuke-kun!" she winged.

"He did!"

Surprisingly Sasuke spoke with a tint of respect in his voice. "We are ninja in training, and ninja trick each other in battle. That is why the clone technique is so useful."

She pouted and turned away in a huff. Naruto was surprised but reminded himself that the girls are a little too young to like boys like that yet. She likely said that because of bloodline love. In other words, she is destined to be a pretender ninja unless someone beats it out of her, maybe Rin-sensei.

 _I would so pay to see that!_

"Exactly!" Rin said with a smile of appreciation. "Naruto-kun did cheat," she said getting the pink haired girls hopes up. "But I will praise cheating when it is the ninja arts. You can cheat at anything you want, including written exams. However, if you are caught cheating on written tests, you will be in a world of trouble and though this is school and you are students, you are classed as recruits, or I suppose Cadets would be a more suitable word for you, yes.

"This means that I can punish you anyway I please short of beating you to death!" she finished off with a 'sweet' smile that caused many of them to look sick. "There are rules against the male staff doing certain things… mainly because the women will beat them to death, but there is nothing to stop me going a little too far. Holding a bucket of water for an hour here or maybe a bare butt spanking in front of the whole class would set you straight, make you try harder so it doesn't happen again!"

She smirked as they all paled, and though she isn't really allowed to spank them either they don't know that! However, she saw Naruto snickering. He either wanted a spanking or more likely, as a certain red head would have…

' _Challenge Accepted!'_

Shaking her head at how many times that red head had yelled out those fabled legendary words. The weird thing was, when she accepted a challenge she tended to accomplish it making people look stupid in the process. They can only hope he isn't that bad. Not knowing that in a previous life Naruto would accept all challenges and then some, but not realise what he was doing because he had thrown out his smarts by this point in favour of self-preservation.

Shaking her head she spoke up as the morning bell rang. "Well, that's morning break; you get fifteen minutes to play. When the bell rings head back to class." She then left them to their own vices.

"Soooo, you know any cool games we can play, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, hiding his doubt, and finding it weird to be hanging out with the guy who would shove his lightning blade thing through his stomach, but maybe he can change that future for good.

"Spar me!" he replied, and Naruto should have seen that coming without his abilities.

"Okay," he said skipping back a few paces. "Rules?" he asked, amused with this.

"Taijutsu only," he replied, smirking.

Naruto shrugged and Sasuke charged with his right fist and Naruto moved to the side dodging it. He wasn't using his gift because he does believe in fair play and this is only a spar. They had gained some watchers cheering them on, once the older kids had figured out their names and chocolates and sweets were offered up for wagers, Tenten right in the lead betting on Naruto.

Rin had moved to the roof to watch Naruto when he and Sasuke went at it. She should have probably paired them up before, but that doesn't matter now as she turned to the silver haired jerk who turned up next to her, eye smiling with his one normal eye as the other is hidden by his headband. In another life he wouldn't have cared, so caught up in his own grief he never gave anyone else a spare thought.

"Fifty ryo says Naruto wins!" she said while he looked down at her.

"Okay!" he quickly agreed.

"I'll take some of that action!"

They were actually startled as they turned to see a purple haired woman in a fishnet top with long brown coat. "Hundred says the blonde boy wins!" she said smirking.

"Anko…?" Rin said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, still grinning. "T and I always checks out the new… what did you call them, I liked that… cadets, right?" she asked and Rin nodded in agreement. "The boss was busy and told me to come check on them, see whether first impression shows a possible infiltrate and espionage. We already have our eye on the mind walking girl because of her father's position for field interrogations!"

"I see, Ino-chan huh," Rin mumbled to herself as she thought that over. "Well, from what I have written from guardians and families in the transcripts of their student applications only Naruto seems to have a talent for being a wriggly little sneak. I think it's something in their blood. He already accepted a challenge… just like a certain person-."

Anko laughed, rolling her eyes. "Well thanks for the heads up. We'll keep watch over him," she said again, not realising that that very same blonde was accidentality pissing off Fate while Destiny would laugh at her sister if they were actual beings and not just figments designed by humans to blame for their problems or blessings.

"Send me a copy of that application would you," she said, smirking down at the 'fight'. "But we'll wait a few years before anything comes from checking. If he has an aptitude for sneaking around then he'll be worth something with some training, to make up a team for that with two others in similar areas when he becomes a genin."

"Right!" she agreed as the bell rang signalling the end of break. She sighed as none of them won any money, as it was a fifteen-minute stalemate. "What were you doing here anyway, Kakashi-baka?" she asked, and he flinched a little but didn't stop smiling.

"I just came by to watch your first class," he said with a shrug. "I'm afraid I have only just arrived though. You seem to be doing well, but why did you volunteer to teach at the academy? You're a jonin, not chuunin"

"I'm here to protect Naruto-kun from unfair treatment from this ridiculous village!" she retorted, glaring at him. "Minato-sensei would have wanted us look out for his son! I will do all in my power to give him a good, happy, and loved childhood. Since people have started letting the Kyuubi matter drop in small doses his life has soared in a good direction. You should be here with me, looking out for his bright future. I have a feeling that he will go further than any of us!"

He frowned in thought for a moment. He then shunshin away in a burst of leaves, leaving two irritated women on the roof with Anko patting her friends shoulder in understanding.

"Do you want me to come over and spend the night?" Anko asked with a look that made Rin shiver.

She nodded her head sheepishly. "I-I think I'll need your company."

Meanwhile, in class the ninja-to-be were sitting around talking when Naruto notice a shy girl with purple hair, blushing slightly. Her white eyes were looking at him for a moment before she looked away. He remembered her match. She had dodged everything and never attacked her foe, but her foe still lost through exhaustion.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" he chirped out as he zoomed over to the seat next to her smiling.

"You know my name?" she asked, unable to believe it. Naruto didn't noticed a single stutter. _Could this be before she started acting weird?_ He asked himself in wonder. He felt bad now he realised he didn't know very much about her, but she sure is adorable.

"Of course!" he agreed readily. "Rin-sensei did call it out during practice," he said, which brought an embarrassed smile to her lips.

"Sorry Naruto… -kun," she said, pausing to consider adding the suffix, and choosing too seemed right as Naruto grinned widely.

"Hey, you know what, Hinata-chan. Do you want to hang out after classes? You can meet Tenten-nee-chan. Sasuke says he wants a rematch!" he said in excitement.

She lowered her head in sadness. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but my family is hosting for the ambassador of Cloud this evening, and it will go on for hours."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realised something that he had never really cared to know much about before. A cloud ambassador attempted to kidnap an unsealed Hyuuga! He had never realised it had been Hinata until now. That must be why she had so many problems. The Hyuuga being jerks took it out on her, as if she could defend herself from a high-class jonin.

"Why don't you just ditch!?" he quickly suggested hoping she would. "I know, why don't we have a sleepover? You can stay in Ten-chan's room, she won't mind."

She looked confused and Sasuke had come over listening in. "Don't be such a baka-Naruto!" he said rolling his eyes. "You can't just invite girls to stay at your house like that!"

"Augh, Okay, Hinata-chan, please, I need a No-Questions asked favour!" he quickly asked, worried enough to do this.

She looked uncertain but nodded her head anyway. "Okay Naruto-kun, I'll try!"

"After dinner, when you get sent to bed I want you to leave. Get your little sister and hide somewhere until the ambassador has gone!" he said, hoping that she'll agree, but all it did was worry her.

He reached out his hand, touching hers and saw her, dead. She had tried to do as he asked. However, the Kumo-nin had found them, and Hinata would die protecting her sister. Hanabi would be taken instead, but her father would kill the Kumo-nin. Retribution would be paid in Kumo's favour, and Hanabi would go down a dark path that would lead Konoha into a war with Kumo!

"W-what do you want me to do Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. She was baffled as she looked down to where Naruto now held her hand, frowning in annoyance, not yet having explained what no-questions-asked favours she could possibly do for him.

He sighed and pulled his hand back. Looking at what his meddling will cause was disappointing. He doesn't want Hinata to die or Hanabi to go insane with her hate and start a war. He had tried to help her in his sight, but no amount of fortune telling could save her, and he felt like he didn't want to stop her with force.

Odd how he became Hanabi's only confident, the person she came to for comfort. He had become her destroyer, slaughtering thousands. He had never even met her before.

The Quick Sight of Meddling he called it. It shows flashes of the future in fast forward, in grainy pulsating bronze, showing him chopped up highlights of the 'best' bits. It happens when he meddles into someone's personal future, knowingly, when he touches him or her, skin to skin, automatically like an 'are you sure, this is what will happen' sense, even though it won't happen perfectly like that because of his powers. It could actually turn out a lot worse.

He shook off the thoughts and feelings, the images of them together in a few years. In that timeline, that possibility, not in love, but…

She was using him as far as he could tell. Maybe somewhere she loved him, but maybe somewhere with her sister's death she forgot how to love and just needed to feel another human being, and he was always there for her until the end.

Naruto couldn't tell how the war ended, and didn't want too, but he killed everybody and anybody who stood in her way. He made a special promise to himself to look out for Hanabi. He was actually surprised by his own maturity at seeing such a vastly different future to any other he had chosen not to 'shift' as he calls it.

 _Time should probably not be messed with like that._

"Na, don't worry Hinata-chan, just…" he trailed off as they both looked at him even more confused. "I just… don't hold back any more Hinata-chan or Sensei won't be able to help you improve!"

She was startled, blushing. "Y-you saw that, huh?" she asked and even Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Kaa-san told me before I started that it is nice to not hurt your classmates, but to not fight is to mock them! Even if they lose every time," Sasuke said with a smirk as if he thought he was some super-philosopher or something. This Sasuke's smug attitude was amusing, especially when compared to his past/future self.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the two. He just has to figure out a way of rescuing Hinata and Hanabi without risking the exposure of his power. The village will likely hate all over him again if his previous timeline is exposed.

 _No matter the proof, they won't believe it._

 _They'll believe its to do with the Kyuubi like the mindless idiots they are!_

 _Though, thinking on the fox! If Gaara and other jinchuriki can learn to control their demonic chakra, why can't I? If only I could speak with the fox, maybe I could convince it too… well I suppose there's no harm in asking if I can!_

 _Maybe the Kyuubi understands what happened to get me these abilities!_

 _I'm going to get the crap beaten out of me during this next stunt! But I have to protect Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan. It's my job as a meddling seer-ninja-in-training! If I can just hold off the kidnapper and stop Hinata's dad from killing him, maybe I have a chance, no matter how small, and things will work out in the end._


	32. Bridge to the EVoNet (HP-Stargate)

_This is a reworking of EvoNet. Placing the story in chronological order. In addition, adding in chapters showing events that happened in Harry's early school years leading up to his adventures with the SGC,and his vengeance against Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Order of the Phoenix, and the Death Eaters. Giving the muggles magic through the use of technology._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Sci-Fi/Fantasy - Chapters: 2 - Words: 6,629 - Reviews: 28 - Updated: 10/26/2014 - Published: 10/14/2014 - [Harry P., Daphne G.] [Draco M., Astoria G.]_

 ** _0oo00oo0_**

 ** _A long Time ago in a Galaxy Far away…_**

 _There had always been a war of race and or ideals, hidden in the shadows of societies that were as old as time itself. They were societies that were so advanced that most races throughout existence would never understand their concepts, their existence, yet at least, maybe not for billions of years, if they lasted that long as most races were a fleeting blip on the radar of existence._

 _Even for the most advanced species there were wars of 'good' versus 'evil'. Evil hid in many forms, from good intentions, to idiocy, or even ideology, or the favourite of the selfish, greed and hate, and it could be interpreted in many different ways besides. One man's saint could be another's sinner. One man may not see the evils another commits as evil but some greater purpose unable to understand why others would fight against him with cries of freedom in their heart._

 _The universe was vast and fraught with inconsistencies. Life was selfish, but intelligent life was another thing altogether. The fight to survive fraught with another fight to survive, to have more than the person next to you, so that you could rub it in their faces._

 _They chose not to have a name when they chose to leave their people for a new, everlasting kind of freedom, away from fools with dreams of being gods, 'dark' or 'light'. Those who would interfere to rule, and those who would step back and let it happen, taking a vow to not interfere._

 _They became something new, and so they chose to let fate guide them in their own independently eternal selfishness, and perhaps damnation. They flew through space frozen within time, using technologies greater than any ever conceived. They were searching for a new home to call their own so they could become a new species and find a new peace for their own beliefs when something went wrong and they flew off course in their mighty ship the size of a city._

 _Their ship didn't have hyperdrive capabilities because they were not permitted to leave with a jump engine from their previous home, and previous people. So they made do with cryogenic stasis, and slept through their trip with their computers flying the ship looking for a planet to be their new home. But when their navigation computer failed they drifted through vast and unknown space. The ships remaining computers could only do one thing so that the people on-board survived, or at least most of them as they calculated risks and knew not all would survive as power systems would fail, and the computers would make choices to shut down certain areas, and kill members of the crew so that others would survive the remaining journey, home._

 _The ships computers scanned the vast reaches of space, looking for an available planet with an atmosphere that could support its passengers, not necessarily at that time, but for when the ship eventually arrived. It spotted one within a grid of unusual space time anomalies. It used the last piece of power within the engines, just to push the ship in that direction, but it would take thousands of years to reach the planet, so all non-important functions of the ship shut down and waited until the ship closed in on the small young planet._

 _Approaching the planet many centuries later, the ships main computers tried to restart but they were too low on power, and they could only observe as the monumental, city sized ship hit the planet's atmosphere without warning or engines to slow it's decent. The sky exploded in a roaring inferno as the ship shattered into the planet, ripping through the sky with boom after boom._

 _The inhabitants of the world were mere reptile of primitive and wild behaviours, deemed non intelligent, but that did not mean that they deserved what happened to them. The ship hit the planet with the force of a million mega tons of explosive power, and the world would seem to die in a nuclear winter. The ship had radiated the planet and bombarded it with genetic samples from a multitude of other worlds as non-important sections of the ship containing those samples were left exposed to high levels of damage to protect as much of the life on-board as the ships emergency computers could from the impact._

 _Eventually the poison would sap away and dissipate, and life returned from underground. It had taken several hundred thousand years. But life returned in full and flourished upon the surface of a vibrant blue world, and the skies were clear of ash in the clouds. However, new creatures rose from the new world to walk outside, and one of those creatures was homo sapiens in its most primitive forms._

 _However, the builders of the ship wouldn't wake for a few million years, by then humans had conquered the world, and spread over every continent like a plague. However, when the builders woke they saw something remarkable; something they had tried to find their whole lives. Some of the humans had powers. They hid amongst the normal humans but they could do remarkable things, primitive, and unrefined, but still remarkable. They called it magic, and in some respects it was, and it was beautiful, and brilliant; they saw it, and realised their crash landing was the remarkable creation of a new subspecies, the mage, but what was more remarkable was that all humans had the potential to awake those genes._

 _It would be around fifteen thousand years until the calendar would reset to zero, and many great civilizations had already come and gone, some of the older greater than the new, but they all fell to greed or stupidity as all great empires did once they got too uppity. The builders had watched for so long, keeping to themselves._

 _There were only several thousand ancient people left alive to wake on the wreckage of their ship and over time rather than observe and stay away they slowly started dwindling down, and went native as the tau'ri, (a name they would soon get from a new threat to their race and freedom) were so similar physically and biologically to them. They found love and or companionship in each other at first, staying in tight nit groups hidden away. Then they started getting closer to Terrans; their children wanted to be more human and they gave up their technologies._

 _They had managed to have two more generations including half-breeds before 'they' came 7000-something-BC. The parasites. They had plagued other worlds and conquered them. The beasts soon landed on the new world and claimed it for themselves, but the tau'ri despised them, and fought always, no matter how much like gods they might have been to them, and the builders without their technology couldn't do anything to protect their world but guide the people in rebellion._

 _The parasites started taking human hosts and the world grew complacent with their gods for a short while, and then, the builders descendants struck rebellion into the heart of man, and pleaded with magic, and mage would have become gods if they had not seen the horrors lies brought upon the people. The parasites fled the earth through the gate of the stars. They knew what the gate was and though they didn't know how it got on the earth they buried it as the builders descendants still knew what it was from legends and how to stop the parasites using it to get back with a larger army than before._

 _However, the parasites had used the gate many times before, and took humans to populate other worlds. Those worlds, and other people they had no choice but to abandon. Then life carried on into a new reset of date, and a new religion would sweep Terra with a mage who used her powers to free her people. But over time the truth was lost in lies, and even the builders ceased to be as they went completely native and their history was lost, they had families, and their families had families. Tau'ri genetics took over, and their DNA was watered down, but it would always be there, in every human, waiting to awaken and become more._

 _Terra became something different compared with the worlds of other humans whether oppressed or otherwise. It became so very diverse, and full of life, hope, and dreams, and though they wouldn't know it for years, the Tau'ri would stand as a bridge to reunite its people and welcome them home._

Young Harry Potter woke up with a start. He had been having some freaky dreams, even for a mage, but they only put awesome ideas in his ten year old head.

"Ten!" Harry mumbled to himself before grinning widely. "That's right, I'll be eleven in a few days and yesterday I got my Hogwarts letter!" he chimed out proudly, no matter that his parents didn't care about his birthday, or that he got his letter. He was actually surprised they were letting him go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the way they listened so easily to how Dumbledore, the headmaster of said magic school wanted him to be punished just for not being the useless Boy-Who-Lived like that twit twin brother of his.

He lay back on his tiny bed which was in the attic of their huge twenty room mansion, in which most of the rooms were left empty. They thought that was some kind of punishment or something, for what? Just existing? Because some mental old man said it was the right thing to do? It wasn't, and never would be to any child, let alone him. They gave him nothing-no, less than nothing because they took from him too, because of Dumbledore, but they were stupid.

Harry had the house-elves to get him everything he needed since they had to obey his orders as he was still by blood a Potter. He didn't like having any kind of slave, even if the little elves did give him the creeps sometimes, but he had to make do with what he could get, and utilising the assistance of the little menaces was vital to his survival, and his survival was paramount to his vengeance against Dumbledore and anyone who would obey him so willing, and blindly.

The young, forgotten, and mildly mistreated Potter sighed, and rolled his little green eyes before rubbing sleep away with his little fists and slipping out of bed. His room was well kept, airy, and clean. His parents wouldn't have approved of such nice living conditions, but they would never enter his room to see it anyway.

He had a desk by the only window, which was small, but looked out over the fields since they lived out in the country within a small village. It was nice and peaceful if you discounted his brother: the Boy-Who-Lived. It was a conceited title given to a boy who had been taught to not deserve the praise he got. He had supposedly defeated the supposed-greatest dark wizard of all time, Voldemort while he was only a baby, and praised for something he couldn't remember or replicate.

It may have sounded far-fetched but Harry was sure it happened, but whatever power was used it would have squandered into nothing by then. Harry read a lot, to prepare himself. That was how he knew that the kind of power that could potentially stop Voldemort had to be pure. He wasn't sure whether pure-of-heart was the answer or not; he doubted it, but normally powers like that were based off pure intentions, hope, life, love, but Terry was having any of that ripped from him by Dumbledore.

Harry could only hope his twin brother could be fixed, maybe woken from his own self-importance, but he knew it was unlikely as Terry wasn't very intelligent, nothing like Harry. Harry knew his intellect was far above anyone else's, and coupled with how fast he had to grow up to look after himself he could see eye to eye with any adult. But he hated how ignorant they were. They were self-serving. They believed that they were smarter than anyone else, especially kids when Dumbledore said jump and they jumped.

The way the old man looked at Harry made Harry realise deep down, the old man was scared of him for some reason. He didn't know how or why, but he was, and Harry could sense that fear like a wild animal. It was lucky Harry was a natural at shielding his mind away or the old man would have something to fear looking inside his hateful thoughts. Harry didn't hate everyone, just those who went out of their way to hurt or humiliate him.

Harry loved his little sister, Rosette, and he was sure she loved him too. She was treated, 'right', and 'taught' to hate Harry, but she was different. She was smart. She wasn't in Harry's league because she didn't have all of his reason and resolve, but she was smart enough to know which big brother would look after her. She was only four years younger than Harry and Terry, and though Harry saw sparks of indecision he also saw she held onto her middle name, Hope.

His youngest brother Kalam was seven years younger than Harry and had eyes like his and Rose's with rusty coloured hair. Unfortunately he wasn't as bright as Rose, and took their families anti-Harry stance much too seriously for four years old. But with some hope, Harry could only hope that he would grow up and realise some truth about the way the world was manipulated by the old basket case, Dumbledore. It helped that he was young, and because Rosette wasn't 'turned' from Harry they tried so much harder this time around.

Stretching Harry stood up on his bare feet having slid out of his thin sheets. He wasn't wearing any clothes as he hadn't any pyjamas and liked to feel free while in bed. His body was showing muscles, lightly defined from all of his exercise. He knew a strong body was much more suited for magic, and trained in every non-magical combat art he could because he also reasoned that wizards had weak jaws. Well that 'training' was really just from books and his own trial and error.

Harry went to his wardrobe and pulled out a muggle suit and shoes to wear out. It was something his father enjoyed buying him, muggle (non-magical) people clothes. It was supposed to be a show of disrespect for a wizard to be treated like a muggle as if muggles were beneath them (as if). However, Harry enjoyed the clothes, and they made him look good, and he used his father's ignorance to get all sorts of muggle things, from computers to TV's as hate clouded morons minds. His father thought he was punishing Harry, but what he was really doing was treating him. It was remarkably easy to use reverse psychology on his father that he could get anything as long as it was muggle, or thought to be muggle.

If only the muggle-born's would believe how racist Dumbledore and his father were, the magical world might have gotten interesting, and a real civil war could take place, not that pansy arse thing with the Death Eaters because real war had casualties both sides. That was more like a terrorist action where the governing body (the Ministry of Magic UK) was too stupid to actually put them down as it should have done from the start because they followed the power hungry Albus Dumbledore's 'Greater Good' and didn't want to end all of those ancient pureblood bloodlines, over half of which (the Death Eaters at least) were inbred somewhere if they hadn't outsourced into other countries, which was diluting the diversity of blood.

Shrugging, he grabbed his Power Rangers towel (one of many for different shows or comic books he enjoyed watching or reading) and entered his small shower room. It was a mansion, so every, or nearly every room had some kind of wash room, including his. It wasn't very large, but he was only eleven, and it was only a place to wash up anyway.

It took Harry ten minutes to clean up and dress in his little black suit with lighter black pinstripes. It had a black shirt and tie, neatly done right with a black waistcoat and leather belt, and finally shiny black shoes. His outfit cost much less than anything near its range would fetch as the magical world was one big 'traditional' rip-off after the other. It was lucky for an idiot like his father, James Potter that the family had been very wealthy as he couldn't haggle a sickle off a ton of minced beef if he had too.

Straightening out his cufflinks, Harry then brushed his hair into curved spikes that lined backwards, up, and down in neat disarray. He checked himself in the mirror, making sure he looked as un-backwards as he could because he didn't want to be associated with primitives like the magical world were. They even managed to draw in poor naive muggle-born witches and wizards. He felt sorry for them getting stuck in the primitive culture of a people stuck in their ways, refusing to move on with time.

Shrugging, as he looked good he exited his room and trekked down the stairs where his family were surprisingly waiting. Only Rosette had a smile for him, but that disappeared from her little lips and green eyes in moments as the small red haired girl saw the scowls from the rest of the family. Harry gave her a half-hearted shrug. It made him sad that Dumbledore had ruined his family, but he had grown accustomed to everything.

Ten minutes later Harry, Rosette, and their family were in Diagon Alley, looking around in wonderment with James giving Kalam a piggyback ride. Even for a primitive people they did have some wondrous thing, Harry couldn't deny that as magic was useful. But Harry always found it weird that people with magic still managed to have classes, and poor people. They had magical powers. They didn't need money. They could hunt, conjure, transfigure, but all they seemed good at was begging. It showed that the schooling system had to be no good if it didn't even teach the basics of survival with magic powers, and then some of them would turn to the dark, or worse.

Sure, Harry knew people couldn't be perfect at everything, but even a rudimentary coat that looked awful was better than shivering in the cold. Then they could even conjure food, so instead of wasting power they could practice. He knew conjuring real food was very hard, supposedly, but practice hard enough at something and Harry was sure, especially when it came to magic that they could get it down; the muggles didn't have such a luxury.

"Rose!" their mother said coolly after a few moments while brushing her long red hair back, "take your big brothers hand, and don't let go, we don't want you getting lost!" she ordered, and Rosette nodded quickly and grabbed Harry's right hand in her left and held on tight. Harry knew their mother didn't mean him, but he knew that Rosette wouldn't have even tried to hold Terry's hand, and he wouldn't have wanted her too as he still believed in cooties (though in the magical world you could never be too sure something like that didn't exist), and wouldn't want to be laughed at if he met any of his 'friends', (or in other words potential minions).

"Rosette!" Lily reprimanded, startling her, "not his!" she hissed out making Rosette flinch, "I meant Terry's!"

"Augh!" Terry fake gagged, "I'm not holding a girls hand!" he said, "Especially not Rose's, and certainly not after she's touched that muggle wannabe!" he finished with his nose up in the air.

Harry held back his glare while looking his brother over, despising his blatant racism. It was no wonder Harry liked the muggles better. At least they were getting over those phases of hate, slowly but surely with greater understanding of the universe and growing technology even though they still had their fights they were so much vaster and much more diverse it would have been troubling if they didn't get into arguments and disagreements.

Terry was wearing a silk robe set of Gryffindor colours, which were scarlet, the colour of one of the four houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry also knew that a part from underwear that Terry was wearing his robe like a muggle girl or woman would a dress, just like their father, James was. Terry was much more like their father with brown eyes and he was scrawny, apart for his bright ginger hair in a mop on his head whereas James's hair was black like Harry's was.

Rosette was different. Her hair colour was a deep crimson like their mothers. It was tied in a ponytail and hung to the bottom of her neck. She wore some neat white robes that she left open. They were silk too, and underneath she wore a pretty white summer dress to match. If Rosette had her way she wouldn't be wearing a robe like Harry wasn't. She wore white sandals for her toes to breathe that Harry had tricked their father into getting her because she liked them. Harry was a bit of a sap when it came to his little sister, and loving to make sure she was happy even if he wasn't, but her smile made it all worthwhile even if he had to back off, not letting her play with him sometimes to make sure James and Lily didn't hurt her.

Lily turned away after a few moment of staring in which time Rosette never let go of Harry's warm hand as she could be as stubborn as him sometimes, and Terry looked as if he would rather eat dragon-poop soup than hold his sisters hand, not that Rosette wanted him to. Terry wasn't the nicest big brother, even to his younger siblings, even Kalam would rather Harry's company than Terry's, especially if the setting was 'alone' as Terry had grown very selfish and even spiteful.

James followed Lily, ignoring Harry and Rosette and heading into the alley, leading Terry towards the nearest shop with Kalam looking baffled riding on his back. James had already given Harry a small bag of magical world money to buy his things away from the others, which surprised Harry, but he likely wanted rid of him, so gave him the 'hint' to bugger off. However, he didn't care as he took his little sister with him towards the clothing store while the others went to the quidditch supply shop, and didn't seem to care that they went off alone.

It said on their Hogwarts letters that first years weren't allowed to bring their own brooms, but needless to say the rules would be 'stretched' for the precious Boy-Who-Lived by the 'benevolent' Albus Dumbledore and his notorious favouritism. Though, it wasn't as if Harry had any money to spare a broom anyway. He knew he would have to make his money last a good long time, which meant he would have to haggle. In which time he would have to use his cunning to get more money, and his family had enough that they wouldn't notice any slip away.

He wasn't proud in the sense that he wouldn't barter for better prices, or steal if he had too. But if you let the magical people dictate prices you would get ripped-off by huge margins. It wasn't like the muggle world, which had laws and regulations in place to protect consumers. The magical world didn't care about customer satisfaction, but the prophet made. Even the goblins knew that they needed to keep customers sweet. If the customer showed them respect they returned it, but if a customer was rude and disrespectful they got that returned as the customer expected it because they were racist and believed goblins were beneath them.

"Hogwarts, dear?"

Harry was broken from his musing by the shop keeper as she had been making some adjustments on a bored looking beach blonde haired boys new robes. Harry reasoned the boy was a new first year too as he was young and seemed a little uncertain himself, and though he was surely spoilt, he was guarded with cool, aloft grey eyes, which was a sign his home life wasn't all that good as that look was, though nowhere near as hooded, like the look Harry saw reflected in his own eyes in the mirror on bad – well his worst days.

"Yes ma'am!" Harry agreed politely while he led his little sister into the store. "I need some of these school robes, and I wouldn't feel comfortable without a proper uniform underneath."

"Yes, yes," she agreed with a hungry smile on her face, "muggle-born's usually aren't," she agreed. Harry let her believe he and his sister were muggle-born's, "but we cater for all here; the normal set will cost quite an amount though. Five sets for five days a week, but they'll be cleaned over the weekend, and you don't have classes then so get to wear your everyday clothes," she said doing the 'maths' in her head, "322 Galleons," she said, which made the platinum blonde boy pay closer attention with slightly widened eyes, curious, but he didn't say anything.

Harry faked a yawn of boredom and shook his head before a wide smile stretched his face, "wow, sorry I wasted your time ma'am, but I could buy a months' worth back in the muggle world and still get change from that, and in better materials," he said about to walk his confused little sister back out of the shop.

"Wait!" she called out hurriedly, and they turned back to her. Magical people were so much easier to barter with than muggles, as the muggles, nine out of ten didn't need the sale that much as there were thousands more willing to pay, "how about I give you a small discount for your first year at Hogwarts. 122 Galleons?" she suggested, which was a huge discount if you were stupid.

"122 Galleons is the equivalent to roughly £610," Harry commented with an amused smile, "I'll tell you what, I'll pay you 100 Galleons for fourteen sets of the full muggle-born uniforms fully fitted with some room for growth of course?"

The woman looked at Harry's unwavering gaze before she sighed and nodded her head in agreement while gesturing the stool next to the other boy. Rosette looked at Harry as he let her go winking in smugness, never having seen anyone negotiate before, and believed he got a nice big discount when he just got it all down to proper retail price, and hoping he would haggle for her when she started school.

The woman left them alone to get some more material and tape measures for Harry while the blonde boy looked at him shrewdly. He tried to seem thoughtful but it came off wrong; the blonde boy obviously didn't think much for himself, likely a child of a stuck-up pureblood family or something, getting to see the real world first hand for a change of scene.

"You don't like paying the proper price?" the blonde boy demanded suddenly after deciding what he wanted to say.

Harry looked at him fully, and shrugged, "I am paying the proper price. I just don't like being ripped-off!"

"Stupid mud-bloods like you should take what we are kind enough to offer!" he retorted. "Thinking you can get away with making things cheaper is stupid. Don't you have any pride?"

"Of course I do!" he agreed, smiling while little Rosette fumed at being called mud-bloods but calmed down when she saw Harry didn't care, so why should she? "But my pride is smart. It won't let me hand over a ton of money that I don't have too. You don't get rich by giving away your money, those ripping you off do! She would have told me to go shopping in the muggle world if she didn't think she was ripping me off in the first place."

The blonde boy frowned before he shrugged, "I'm Draco Malfoy!" he said looking Harry up and down as if expecting there to be something wrong with him because he was a 'mud-blood', though technically true as he and his sister were half-bloods, well three quarter bloods, or whatever. Draco obviously thought they were muggle-born, or at least Harry was as his sister could have been a muggle for all he knew as he was obviously oblivious to the fact muggles or muggle-born first years wouldn't usually wear robes their first time in Diagon alley.

"Harry Evans!" he replied, not offering his hand as Draco being first to introduce himself should have, but not doing so would have been a sign of disrespect according to magical lore. He didn't call himself Potter as he was ashamed of that name and never used it while introducing himself, "and this is my little sister, Rosette!" he said while the woman returned ready to measure Harry up.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Malfoy, I forgot, we're all done now!" she quickly said and he was gone in moments taking a few seconds at the door to try out his best 'I'm evil stare' and then leaving, though his stare didn't do much but make Rosette snicker.

It took twenty minutes to finish getting Harry's uniforms, and for them to leave with everything shrunk with timed locks in Harry's pockets when Rose spoke.

"Are you going to get a pet Harry?" she asked eagerly and hopeful.

However, he had to let her down as he shook his head, "sorry Rosie, but they cost too much, and I need to spare every Knut. Next is the potions supply store, then the book store, and last the wand shop as I have everything else. I know my telescope is muggle but it doesn't use electricity – well my older one doesn't, and it has better functions, and much better zoom."

"Okay!" she said, pouting as she held his arm and he laughed as she was too adorable, and he knew how much she wanted her very own pet.

Harry led Rosette first to get his potion supplies, looking at all of the icky stuff together and giggling before entering the book store Harry did spend a bit more than he wanted, but they had a few books that he would find hard to get hold of in the Hogwarts library as Dumbledore wouldn't want anyone of 'his' students reading about things that could discover his illegal use of magic. That could have gotten him into a lot of trouble, but he hadn't seen fit to get the book stores to stop selling them as they were in boring sections of the store.

Finally they arrived at the wand shop: Ollivanders Wand Shop. It was dank, dark, dusty, and creepy, which caused Rosette to cling onto her big brothers hand and arm tightly because she knew he would do anything and everything to protect her, she just wished she had the power to do the same for her big brother.

Harry however was not impressed. He could pick up the light traces of magic emanating from someone else in the shop, someone observing them. Harry had a talent for picking someone out based on the 'scent' of their magic so he knew he hadn't met this person before. He glared at the spot the man was standing and he made Rosette jump when he appeared within the blink of an eye, laughing.

"Observant, Mr. Potter," the old wand maker commended, "it has been a while since a first year, not even in Hogwarts has seen through my trick to observe unobstructed. You learn a lot from watching people while they believe they are alone."

"Who else picked you out?" Harry asked in curiosity.

The old man chuckled, "he is but the same man who gave your brother the scar on his forehead. I expect to see your brother sometime today, yes?"

Harry double-took, "I thought you thought I was him?"

"I have my ways," he said, as he showed him a small white crystal ball in his hand. It had two names in it in vibrant blue, Rosette Hope Potter and then, "yes, your name, odd that, Harry James Potter keeps flickering to just Harry Evans. Dumbledore's doing no doubt-."

"No, I don't want it to be Potter-."

"You misunderstand," the old wand maker corrected, "but I merely meant that he was the cause of you willing your birth… given name away. It reminds me of what happened to poor Tom Riddle… I mean, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Sometimes we are forced down bad paths."

"Voldemort was a terrorist, nothing else!" Harry replied and the old man and Rosette flinched as Harry said the dreaded name, and though Ollivander said nothing, and didn't acknowledge anything, Rosette looked highly impressed with her big brothers nonchalance as even their mother, father, and Terry wouldn't say it.

"I see you will be more," the old man said with a smile, "but enough about that, let's find you your wand shall we?"

Ollivander went to leave behind stacks of shelves with thin wooden boxes covered in dust when Harry called out, "wait!" he said, and Ollivander did. "Why would we need wands?" he asked. "I mean, we couldn't have always had them, and I can use magic without one."

"Yes, in fact it is much easier than most would give you credence," he agreed. "They were originally designed for more precision work, but mage got complacent, and they made other spells easier, so they became lazy, and with that laziness they have weakened. It is a shame, but go ahead, you should study what you must to become a great wizard."

"Then that means getting a wand too I guess?" Harry asked while the old man laughed and nodded as he looked at Harry.

"Great things, Mr. Evans, great things," the old man muttered as he looked into his crystal ball and placed it away, heading into the stacks of wands before returning five minutes later with many boxes and placed them on the counter.

The old man started handing Harry wand after wand, but got nothing but a lot of destruction, and more excited the more damage Harry caused. With each wand Harry tried it blew something up, or shattered something else. Rosette and Ollivander were standing well clear of Harry as he tried each wand. However, the more Harry tried, after a long while the magic started to be less dangerous and more flamboyant and or fun.

"Impossible!" the old man whispered, but got Rosette looking at him, confused so he spoke his thoughts, "it is the wand that chooses the wizard, or witch Miss. Potter. In the wrong hands a wand would be unpredictable, and in a powerful wizards hand, like your brothers, potentially dangerous. However, young Harry is taming the wands with just his touch. With each wand he draws he is learning from it and using those mishaps to command the next wand, and with each attempt he is doing it… the implausible-!"

He paused his thoughts as Harry had picked up two wands at once and was chatting to them as he made them both shoot rose petals all over the store before he placed them back down and frowned as he turned back to Ollivander.

"Umm… I've ran out of wand to try… again," he said sheepishly with a sad look in his eyes. They had been at it for hours and they were surprised other customers hadn't arrived to get in the way. But then their brothers and parents were probably having a blast without them, likely at the ice cream parlour.

"Hmm… I wonder," Ollivander suggested to himself before shrugging he walked passed Harry into a back room and returning moments later with a heavily dust laden silver box, "this wand is… different… it is dangerous in the wrong hands. It is free and wild. The people who captured and destroyed the beast that made this core had died trying to use this wand, or died trying to capture and kill the beast.

"It came from a mighty dragon lord," he said as he opened the lid on the box. The wand was magnificent in a smoky grey, long and straight, "twelve inches made from the creatures armoured scales rather than wood, with a hand grip made from its hide for comfort and fortification, and its heartstring as its core-."

The old wand maker was going to change his mind and try some other wands when he realised that Harry had taken it out of its case, and in a blinding flash of power the shop blazed with light. Then the light was gone as fast as it came, and Harry was still standing, staring at his new wand, closing his eyes he could hear it hum, and feel it through his very being. He could hear the beautiful voice deep within his everything, and knew this wand was his partner.

"Lady," Harry corrected, startling Ollivander and he looked at Harry in awe and confusion, "Dragon Lady, as in the dragon was female, and…" he had tears in his eyes as he looked away, "she was the last of her species," he finished, rubbing the tears away. He was sickened that humans could be so cruel and hoped that someday he could stop people from doing such as they pleased to another creature so cruelly.

"A-are you, okay, Big Brother?" Rosette asked, worried for him.

He nodded his head and smiled, "of course I am," he agreed as he found an ashen coloured leather holster and strapped it onto his left forearm, before sliding her in, under arm, "her name is Echo; I love her, so how much do I owe you Mr. Ollivander?"

The old man split into a half-grin, "this one, Mr. Evans, is on the house," he replied before he watched Harry leading his sister out of his shop before grinning full-fledged, "I can barely wait to see what you shall do in this world Mr. Evans, but I do know it shall define a new level of greatness!"


	33. Fallen Heaven (Twilight)

_AU-Twilight! Bella is bitten by James while Alice fruitlessly tries to fight him. However, rather than either dying or Bella being turned into a vampire, Bella dies for moments only to wake moments later more alive than ever, and yet, not quite the same! The ancient ancestor to the vampire, and so much more dangerous! A vampires mother/creator! Yuri! Bella/Alice!_

 _Twilight - Rated: T - English - Spiritual/Mystery - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,904 - Reviews: 35 - Updated: 4/18/2012 - Published: 4/18/2012 - [Alice, Bella, Angela, Jane]_

 **0oo00oo0**

 _The pain in my wrist was nothing, just a mild burn like the sort you might get off of a baking tray if you're not careful, only… well a little more… okay, a lot more serious as this simple burn, which comes from the venom of one of Earth's most deadly predators could turn me into a monster._

The thought of becoming one of them didn't really frighten her in the least, but he had tried to kill her, and now her best friend was in a fierce fight for their lives with a vicious vampire!

 _Sure, so my best friends a vampire too, but she's tiny in comparison to him. I just have to wonder where Jasper had gotten too, why isn't he here fighting instead? After all, I have been led to believe he's some kind of ex-military officer._

Bella watched in mild fascination as Alice scrapped fiercely with the larger vampire as he laughed and taunted her. She could easily ignore her pain in her wrist from his bite wound and watch as her friend fought desperately, but in the end it was for nothing as she was soon held by her neck, helpless.

"N-no!" Bella cried out in horror as Alice was struggling in vain.

It happened in a moment shocking both vampires but Bella's heart seemed to just give-out in that moment and she slumped over onto her front, dead.

Alice had dropped to the floor being released in James' shock and surprise. "In all of my time that has never happened to me before," he spoke with an amused voice and turned his cold blood red eyes upon Alice's heartbroken molten gold.

"Now is your turn… if you do have a soul, you'll be joining her soon!" he hissed laughingly as he turned to face her fully, his eyes travelling over her. "But first maybe… maybe I'll have some fun with you…!"

Thud! Thud!

Those two beats echoed louder than thought possible and both vampires' heads snapped around to see Bella standing a little way off her face lowered and hidden by shadows.

Thud! Thud!

Her heart pounded loudly and powerfully full of adrenalin, but it was beating calmly, but still overly loud, like something from a horror movie. She took half a step forward and James didn't know why but he retreated half a step as his instincts were telling him to run, his mind scoffed at the thought of running from a weak human.

Bella looked up a little, her eyes closed, but now both Alice and James could see the huge grin spread across her face, a grin that caused both vampires to grimace as it was one of… enjoyment, insanity, and complete crazy!

Then her eyes flashed open looking directly into James', they were wild and glowed faintly. The colour no-longer chocolate brown but ruby red with cross-slit pupils, her grin seemed to stretch even wider showing off her now elongated canines, and her nails looked a little longer, and sharper.

She suddenly giggled, the noise reverberating throughout the studio with crazy, and they could actually sense her malice, anger, and hate in its purest undiluted form rolling off of her in waves.

Then she disappeared, but Alice's eyes looked round when she heard the gurgled cry. Her eyes widened further as Bella's right forearm and hand had some kind of golden mist like energy swirling around it and they had sliced through James' chest, his blackened heart contained within her now vice like grip she tore it back letting James' hit the ground with a look of horror on his face as he looked to the girl.

Bella giggled some more, though now it was more like cackle-giggling. "Wow look at that!" she laughed amusedly. "You can call me, Bella, the vampire slayer!" she giggled, her eyes looking wilder. "What… hmm… I thought it was such a generous gift James-e-pooh! How often can a girl claim someone literally gave them their heart?"

He didn't speak and Alice couldn't blame him as he was now the prey, Bella licked her lips before throwing the heart to her side and picking something up, which she realised was the lighter fluid and lighter she had brought in the hope of killing James. She must have dropped it.

The male vampire couldn't move as he whimpered on the ground, and she poured the lighter fluid on top of him.

"Think of this as your divine punishment!" Bella spoke sing-song, her voice so deadly sounding, so far apart to how it used to sound. "Punishment… no… revenge for all of those innocent people you've so lovingly tortured for your own fun and games."

He hadn't a chance as she flicked the lighter and dropped it onto him. He lit up screaming in blue flames rolling around on the floor while Bella just laughed and laughed, enjoying herself until she stopped abruptly and turned her ruby eyes to the doors. There stood the rest of the family in shock, and Alice couldn't move so scared Bella made her she stayed down on her knees.

"Hey look sweet, sweet Alice!" she spoke surprisingly with affection as she spoke the small vampire's name. "Shall I kill them all?" she asked with a wide excited grin, hopeful. "After all… they are so, so, so very late… we… metaphorically speaking of course, are already dead… oh, and he probably raped us both too."

She added the last as an afterthought giggling madly, inanity shinning merrily within her eyes, eyes that even while red and frightening hold a stunning beauty. She looked to Alice as her giggling slowed to a stop with a soft smile.

Alice slowly shook her head. "P-please Bella, don't hurt them… they tried," she whispered gently when suddenly the wind shifted slightly and Bella was kneeling with her with her arms wrapped around the pixy-like vampire in a gentle embrace, her warm cheek gently stroking up against Alice's cool one.

At first Alice had tensed up, scared but soon relaxed into her best friends caring embrace and ignored the two sets of growls. Alice just hopes Bella continues ignoring them or else the two boys in question will most likely end up dead.

However, her head snapped up, eyes shining with furry. "Do not threaten **'MY'** Alice or I'll rip off both of your dicks and… I'll force them down your throats!" she hissed as a primal growl tore up through her chest and exiting her throat. Alice was surprised that she heard two simultaneous whimpers from the boys as Bella continued to hug her.

"Carlisle, what the hells happened to her!" demanded Rose suddenly watching the scene in fear. "She goes from dinner to predator in minutes. I'm fighting with myself just to stay in the freaking same room! I feel like every fibre of my being is telling me to flee."

"I-I'm not sure… it really couldn't be," he muttered to himself. "E-even to us immortals those legends are far-fetched."

"What are you talking about!" Edward complained with a pained look. "All I see is Alice stealing my girlfriend."

"No, I see your girlfriend stealing my wife!" interrupted Jasper in annoyance.

"What we would call a slayer!" Carlisle finally replied causing gasps. "Now I'm not talking about Buffy the Vampire Slayer, because just like vampires the legends are no-doubt warped and twisted. I'm just saying they have been known in books of mythology as creatures that had been known to be able to kill vampires without the need of weapons that also had special … powers, so they were nicknamed slayers.

"From what I know from the books I've read it was believed that the vampire virus came from a demon with red eyes and incredible power, an immortal monster of monsters. Its earliest recorded name translates as the furious devourer, because I believe that they too may have fed on humans. In today's language I believe the terms Furiae, Fury, or Furian would best suit."

"But she has a heartbeat but you're saying she's a vampire?" asked Edward carefully watching the uncomfortable interaction that Bella's giving Alice.

"No, not quite," he disagreed. "She's… if I'm right in my assumption more like… she's more like an ancient, the predecessor version of a vampire."

"Is that why she's so aggressive?" asked Rose quickly.

He nodded his head. "Yes, most likely, although she seems capable of sound reasoning and judgement her instincts bind her more than ours. Just think of being constantly annoyed and hungry for the tastiest blood constantly, and that's how I think Bella feels, she already looks more stunning with each passing moment, changing."

They started as Bella's head snapped up to them with a wicked grin. "I-I… I am thirsty… and so very hungry, where would I find a tasty meal?" she asked licking her lips hungrily.

The Cullen's looked at each other uncomfortably, but Alice was quick to stand helping Bella up too. "I think we can find something OK Bella?" she asked hopefully.

Bella smiled that wicked grin and nodded. "Of course Alice," she said taking a deep breath. "I can smell lots of delicious meals walking around nearby, can I have one of those. Some smell simply mouth-watering while some are very unappealing."

Alice shook her head with a small smile as Bella's pout was even creepy but still adorable at the same time. "No sweetie, we can't have those, they're people, and you know we're not supposed to eat people, OK?"

Bella frowned and looked as if she was going to protest before nodding her head in agreement. "OK Alice, if that's what you think is best. I'm still very confused, are we going to eat… animals?"

"Yes Bella, is that OK?" she replied.

"Well," Bella answered. "OK, if it's for you then… I'll try it but, are you sure that tasty smell nearby are really people?"

"Yes Bella they are," she replied. "Will you be OK passing them?"

"F… for you yes, of course Alice!" she answered and before Alice knew it she had been dragged onto Bella's back and disappeared in a shift of wind streaking passed the other Cullen's and out of the door.

"Whoa Eddie boy!" laughed Emmett. "She's faster than I can see, which means faster than you!"

Edward turned and growled at him. "W-what the hell…" he turned to Carlisle concerned. "W-why the hell is Bella being all… grabby with Alice all of a sudden?" he demanded as if the older vampire has all the answers.

Carlisle sighed. "I can't be sure but I think that maybe… Bella felt a connection upon her awakening, as you know we vampires do… well we tend to feel better than humans so we can easily find our… well our other half, someone to be compatible with. This is because of our enhanced senses, plus extras, and since Bella's are now far superior to ours she probably just knows! Plus a lot more is unknown; it's just that Furian is the best bet for what she is."

"B-but Alice?" Jasper asked looking dejected and unsure of himself. "We…" he trailed off unsure about what he wanted to say before he just left flittering off somewhere and Edward knew that he won't be back for a long time.

Alice had been watching Bella drinking from a few animals when she lost sight of her and started to panic when Bella reappeared before her carrying a huge, very huge wild dog in her hands while it relentlessly struggled.

Bella was smiling at her with her plump lips a deep shade of red from the blood she's already drunk and only a few tares in her blue jeans as she happily presented her find, her fangs and claws had retracted and her eyes a brilliant swirl of green mercury, so beautiful and no longer scary but expressive and dazzling, innocent, a brilliant design for drawing in her prey.

"Uhh… here Alice, I found this for you," she said with a sheepish blush. "I figured you might be thirsty just watching me so I got you this present."

Alice couldn't help but smile as she took the gift and drained it dry in moments. "Only you could go out and find such a practical gift Bella!" she said in thanks before Bella moved at speed and had the body buried before Alice knew it.

Bella just smiled widely. "Well… err, I didn't know what else to get you but I'm still hungry!"

"Still?" Alice asked in surprise.

Bella nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, but these things don't smell very nice, they stink."

Alice's eyes widened in realisation. "I see, you also need normal food, like meet right?"

Bella nodded in agreement and Alice took her hand flittering them away, though Bella is still surprised that Alice is so slow.

Ten minutes later and Bella had just devoured a juicy rare stake, her twentieth in a row from a poetically delicious restaurant, but she kept eyeing up her beautiful waitress just wishing to devour her.

 _No… I shake my head hard trying not to picture the young woman squirming and screaming in pain as I eat her as well as settle other needs I have at the same time, listening to the sounds of her pleasure and agony._

 _I… I have to be strong… strong for Alice. I can't let her down and eat some innocent young waitress._

 _Taking a deep breath to calm myself my instincts flare up for a moment but I smile at Alice and gesture for us to leave. Ever since becoming this thing I feel like a child, trying to remember things I've learn._

Alice smiles as she takes Bella's hand in hers up drops down a few notes for the food and they leave, and soon they flitter off.

Bella had been clueless to their destination until she started smelling that familiar scent of Cullen's, and soon they were back at the Cullen's home. She can easily sense that all of the Cullen's are home… well almost all as two seem to be missing.

"Alice!" Bella asked as they came to a stop outside. "I think we're missing two whole Cullen's!" she said rather childishly. "What could have happened? I didn't kill one by mistake did I?"

Alice gave her a small sad smile but shook her head. "No you didn't, but Edward and Jasper have both left," she said looking guilty. "They're feeling sad, but don't you worry, I'm certainly they'll come back some day in the future!"

"Oh! OH! You're clairvoyant!" she chimed out happily. "That means you can see them coming home huh? I hope they get together, together real soon and come home like good little boys and don't brood for too long!"

"Say what!" Emmett had opened the front door as Bella was talking in a very innocent and naive tone of voice that Alice figures is the perfect design for the predator of predators.

Bella smiled widely at him, and he took relief that her smile was now sane. "Silly Emmett," she reprimanded with a roll of her perfectly stunning eyes. "I can tell that Ed-e-pooh's, and Jasper-… pooh, are meant for each other, haven't you ever noticed how much in common they have? The main thing being how uptight they are…?"

Emmett could help but burst out laughing as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah…!" he bombed laughingly. "They both have sticks stuck up their asses!"

Alice rolled her eyes but smiled a little. "So… Bella what do you want to do?"

"Arm-wrestle Emmett of course!" she declared cheerfully, which wiped the grin off his face and made him look worried.

Alice couldn't help but giggle as the two opponents took positions on a rock. "Ready?" she asked them both, getting an eager nod from Bella while Emmett gave her an unsure one. "Go…!"

She waited a few moments when nothing happened. "Err… you can go now!" she said looking at Emmett to see him with a weird expression on his face just as Rose, Esme, and Carlisle had ventured out and were watching.

"I am!" Emmett whinged. "She's too strong!" he complained, which even caused Rose to laugh a little.

"Oh, you can use two hands if it will help," Bella suggested helpfully sounding more innocent than ever but nobody was buying her act.

However, Emmett not wanted to loose took up her offer and tried using two arms, and for a moment started pushing her arm slowly down before she stopped him, but her fingernails were now a little longer and he looked up into that sinister smiling face with dangerous ruby red eyes.

She moved and let him go as he cried out and went flying into a large tree that fell down, and was about to hit the houses window wall when Bella appeared out of nowhere catching it. However, her shins and feet were swirling with golden mist energy and she was standing on air a few metres high, beneath her feet the air rippled like water.

Bella grinned in amusement as she tossed the tree back into the woods and turned to Esme. "That was close huh mommy!" she said was a wide fang-toothy grin as she giggled that nutty cackle of hers. "But don't worry; I'll be more careful next time!"

Esme smiled a little, awed as she watched Bella literally walking on air. "Well, no harm done this time Bella, but you should be a little more careful, we're… well we're not as durable as you are now."

"Okay," she agreed and in a blink of an eye green-eyed Bella had dropped to the ground on her feet with an innocent smile on her lips as she was quick to cuddle Alice tightly.

Emmett meanwhile had picked himself up laughing. "Whoa, not only do you throw me but now you can fly. Maybe a lot of the original vampire myths come from her kind. Bella, do you think you can turn into a bat?"

Bella just gave him a blank look and rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly," she said as she watched the early morning sun shining through the clouds and sparkling off her family, but they noticed her subconsciously moving out of the rays.

"A-are you allergic to the sun Bella…?" Alice asked kindly.

Bella shook her head taking a deep breath she stepped into the light and they gasped. There she stood with huge red wings, and pale white milk coloured face with red eyes, and a sectioned tail curling out from behind the same ruby and black like her wings.

Her mouth contained razor sharp teeth and fangs, and her milky fingers are longer with sharp claws. Her ears are elongated up passed the top of her hair, which is wilder. Her body looks stronger, more solid, and untouchable, beautiful.

"They do say that the light reveals all!" Bella spoke calmly as they all just stared at her in awe. "I-I think the sparkling is a side-effect, a… of… well this, but you are only half-breeds… well, less than that, and somehow… I don't understand how your kind has come to be just a virus."

"Do-do you know what you are Bella?" asked Carlisle, trying not to sound too eager.

"I am…" she trailed off uncertain. "The last… I think…" she looked thoughtful up into the clouds looking for the answers. "We… are humans… well were… I… we are… cursed by instinct… cursed by the gods themselves. We were humans that died many years ago.

"We… we were humans that made some bad choices in life, to which I can't remember what I did wrong. However, it was the early founding of The Souls Redemption, or what you would call hell. It is… was in effect a rehabilitation realm for fallen souls.

"I… I believe that I had turned over a new leaf so to speak, and I… I wanted to help these lost souls, just as others did, so I became one of the first devils, or daemons, whichever way you look at it, and hence our species was born.

"However, over time even our memories fade as we choose to push them a side for newer and happier ones. It's just a curse that the Celestial Realms bring, but we paid it no head.

"It wasn't long before the Souls of Redemption started getting over crowded, unnecessarily, and slowly become nothing more than the ultimate prison. We noticed that many souls coming to us shouldn't have, around the same time as organised religion started manifesting.

"Many non-human souls, nearly all in fact were sent to us for being non-believers, or non-worshippers. It struck us as odd since these gods 'created' these animals with limited brain capacity, so we started petitioning to have them transferred, but we were ignored.

"Also, may others, humans that defied the gods in some way were sent to internal damnation no matter whether they were good, while lots of bad people were allowed into the light, which is when several fallen angels were put in charge of what was then known as the underworld.

"It left us vexed as these angels chose to take over the underworld so they would not be dumped on Earth to live amongst those they feel inferior, yet those they were jealous of.

"It was around the time of the… hmm… ancient Egyptians that we defied the gods themselves! There was a battle, and we lost, and were banished to Earth… but they changed us, and we became monsters… I'm sorry to say but I may have been party to your creation, I do not remember.

"It took many of us years to gain control of our new-demonic instincts and powers. We… wanted to defy the gods again, and I think we did. I believe that… that some of you are reincarnated spirits of those of us who managed to finally end our lives, forced to live as your own children… your own creation!"

"W-why have you a-awoken like this then?" asked Carlisle with a sad look on his face.

"I-I do not know," she answered sadly. "This old spirit still wonders why… how the gods just changed so easily, becoming greedy… materialistic, wanting people to worship them rather than live to their fullest, after all, Earthlings lives are so very short!"

Alice moved into the light with her and hugged the daemon girl tight. "W-what was your name… who are you?"

"M-my name?" she asked herself quietly in thought just as the sun slowly left her.

"My name was Isis!"


	34. Carbon Blades (HP-Avengers-MCU)

_Las Vegas Challenge fic by Blood Brandy! Femme-Harry, Tori wakes up with a strange and deadly young woman, and they're both similar in that someone else wants to use them for some kind of gain. And WHAT? They some how got married? This is just great... and what the hell is the Avengers Initiative? Yuri! Harry Potter/Marvel cross over. Fem!Femme!Harry-Tori Potter/X23-Laura Kinney!_

 _Crossover - X-Men & Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Fantasy/Sci-Fi - Chapters: 4 - Words: 18,475 - Reviews: 119 - Updated: 4/4/2014 - Published: 5/5/2012 - [Laura K./X-23, Harry P.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

"S-shit..." she moaned to herself. "Hurry up and heal already, dam this stupid headache!" she complain, groaning and wishing for something less than this aching head, like one full of hope and dreams, and cute little bunnies and kitties.

It felt like someone was not only playing the drums inside of her head, but a whole rock band preforming at a concert. Though, it could be worse and be like a magical band, and have the bagpipes too. She has to wonder… why? Like seriously, bagpipes, worst sounding instrument ever to have in a rock band.

She tried opening her eyes but could not quite peel them open as the slightest crack and her head pounded even in the dull light of her room. She is so never drinking anything alcoholic ever again... well that is what she says now, but isn't that what everyone says after waking up like this?

Though, she must say she felt relaxed and comfortable... well other than the headache. She just snuggled contently up against the soft warm body in bed with her, silently cussing Sirius Black, her godfather into a... well, hell.

The bloody moron only went and committed fake suicide, (in other words faked his own death if you did not get that) because otherwise. Well, she would not be able to come on this stupid trip. His 'death' had legally had his will read, and other than getting all of his money, (other than what he hid away for himself) she was emancipated.

Though, it always brings a chuckle to her lips thinking of Albus Dumbledore's expression when she told him to go screw his greasy haired toy boy (Severus Snape).

She told the old man where he could get off and that she is no longer going to live with those douche bag Dursley's. He had tried many times leading up the Christmas Break of her fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to convince her to see 'reason', and that her 'relatives' 'love' her.

He really must be stupid to believe that, or really naive... 'yea'... stupid and naive! She had just smirked and reminded him that she is now legally allowed to perform magic outside of school. He did not seem to like the implication of her words. She so would turn them into maggots and take up fishing.

Then she booked herself out of school for the Christmas holiday, and he once more tried to make her stay. (Yea... as if she wants to stay with that evil toad Umbitch ruining school with all of her bull-crap ministry decrees, she is such a loser).

Therefore, she ditched the bitch, (the old man too), and just used the Three Broomsticks Pubs floo fire to get to where Remus waited at Sirius's old house (her new house) with their packed suitcases and her fake ID.

It was really quite clever of the goblins when she asked them for a custom job. They of course got her a British passport, which is legit. Its the psychic ID that made her day though. She had just mentioned about this piece of paper she saw on a TV show once, and they were interested, then made her one, and even patterned it in her name for a fee of course. Those goblins, they really do love gold more than anyone else does.

She supposes the goblins could have just made her passport suggestive, but... well, she did not think of that at the time. This way, her psychic ID can be anything, even a driving licence if she wanted. Though she has never driven a car before so maybe she should actually get a proper licence when she is old enough in case she ends up hurting herself or some innocent bystander joyriding.

Anyway, after meeting with her werewolf 'uncle' they headed off to the airport (rather than using magic) as the old man, Dumbledore knew she planned to head off on vacation for the first ever time enjoying her new freedom. The old man can be sneaky in finding this crap out. It's just a good job he can't use his mind reading bull-crap on her or he'll be way more forceful in 'protecting' her.

In other words, taking away her freedom by any means necessary for the 'Greater Good', and her 'safety' of course (insert sarcasm). Trying to have full control of her life. Yea. Like she would not just beat him up and run away. There has to be something better than this crap.

She held in her groan as she finally let her eyes peel open fully, blinking several times to adjust to the light and let her eyes focus. The curtain was not fully closed for some reason and maybe torn. She realise that is why there is so much light in the room.

However, her eyes widened in shock and confusion as the emerald scanned the room. This is not her room... well she does not think so; she supposes she could have gotten an upgrade while drunk.

Yes... that must be it. She silently agree as she looked around the room to the giant sized flat panel TV hanging off the wall. To the expensive looking cabinets and chairs. The room was nicely decorated and even had a huge fridge, and fluffy looking carpets, and even a couple of bathrobes hanging on what must be the bathroom door.

Though, she wondered why the fridge was empty with wrappers all over the floor along with empty bottles, and the door hanging off its hinges. Or why the TV has two long slash marks across the screen, or the cabinets are in pieces. The robes looked to be the only thing not in ruins when she noticed her suitcases in the far corner had not been harmed, thankfully as they have some of her stuff.

Looking to the huge four-poster bed, she is in she saw the covers were quite tattered, and one of the posts had been crushed with what was unmistakably a small handprint.

She could not for the life of her think of what she had done last night but she must have been losing at the games or something to have been this pissed off.

Though, now she wishes she didn't leave her wand back in the UK knowing that jerk Dumbledore has it spammed with loads of crap, half of which stop it working to its fullest she had no choice.

She had figured she would get a new one in Vegas or New York or something. Though, now wishes she got it first so she could fix everything, or at least she could have brought a spare one from home, but none of them worked right, they felt off kilt.

Sighing quietly she relaxed back into the comfy bed, and closing her eyes snuggled up into the soft warm flesh in her arms before her eyes snapped open in horror as her brain screamed 'NO' repeatedly in her head.

She is so going to kill... well, she paused that thought in surprise, and her eyes opened wider as she found a girl in her bed, not much older looking than her.

The girls skin was a nice natural tan (a fair bit darker than hers, as thankfully she didn't get fair skin that burns in the sun or anything from the red head thing), and she has a cute face with small nose and pouty lip, and long raven black hair.

She, herself had once had vibrant flaming crimson/scarlet hair, but it gave her something too in common with that prick ginger Ronald, so she changes her hair colour on a regular bases still not having found one she prefers.

She had chosen dark green at one point. It actually did not look bad even though she only did it to piss off that prick Ronald Weasley with his hate of Slytherins as that is their school colour, and apparently, they are 'evil'.

She had bought a really-expensive comb with a colour dial with every colour one can imagine, and then even more. It was just another thing she asked the goblins about. It did not exist until they created it and got her the patents. Those goblins... why none of the other wizards and witches gets them to make them cool stuff... well she can only believe it's their arrogance and super-ignorance!

The comb is quite unique and one of her favourite things. It is easy to use as she just selects the colour and slides it through her hair once if it is on the complete setting.

However, on the normal setting she has to slide it through every bit she wants coloured, and can even put multi-coloured streaks in her hair if she wants. Though, she is thankful it has a reset function, which will return her hair to normal any time she wants.

However, now she just went for a dark creamy-blonde, as she wants to be noticed, but not noticed as though a Vegas sideshow freak (if they still have them) or something stupid and crazy like that klutz auror with bubble-gum pink hair.

She has seen pictures of her grandma Evans in a photo album Hagrid had managed to make up for her, so copied her hair colour. Her red hair used to be more like her mothers, though maybe a little darker and brighter. If she did not have to go back to the magical world UK at the end of the holiday, she would possibly change her hair back to normal, or maybe she just won't go back.

 _OK,_ she took a deep breath. So she is not only in a new room, but also in bed with a strange girl she's never met before, that she can remember. And...

Yep, she is certainly completely naked, but then so is the other girl by the feel of her soft flesh, and yes, she knows that sticky from when she feels the urge to touch herself at night, but... with a girl. It reminded her of that stupid, annoying and slightly amusing time Hermione tried it on with her for the 'Greater Good'.

She felt her heart beating faster in panic unsure of what to do. No one had ever taught her what happens if you get drunk and wake up in the morning in bed with someone you cannot remember, let alone another girl.

"Well, at least she's cute," she whispered to herself trying to calm down. "And... not some filthy old guy who took advantage of me that I have to murder. Though, looking at this mess I might have snapped his neck like a twig before anything could have happened. Then how come she's not dead...!"

The brunettes brown eyes flashed open in that moment, and the blonde haired girl cried out as she felt the sharp sting of twin blades stabbing/slicing through her left arm. She moved quick, throwing the covers back and throwing herself out of bed to the floor and grabbing at her wound as it slid off the blades and bled gritting her teeth in pain.

She looked up to see the beautiful body of her attacker as she stood on the bed in a crouch almost like an animal with two sharp metal blades coming out from between each of her hands, between the knuckles of each clenched fist.

Her brown eyes were glaring in anger, confusion, and worry. It was a multitude of emotions. She was so confused, but that just gave doubt to her having broken anything, maybe this girl did most of the breaking in some mad passionate-super-lesbian-screw.

"H-hi," she tried to calm the wild girl, and getting a good look of her now she is sober, she can see why she lost her virginity to her. She is fine, tight and tone with lightly defined muscles like hers, without losing any of her womanly curves. Though, this girl's breasts are smaller than hers, perfect, perky, and looked oh so soft.

Her eyes travelling down to pause between the girls legs to see that the girl has more hair downstairs than her, and its black, not fine 'yellow' like hers is, (the comb works there too), but not very thick.

Trialling her eyes further down the girls legs, they are soft, smooth and so very... dam touchable. She wasn't sure she should be thinking naughty things like that about a girl that she doesn't know, apparently had sex with, her very first time, (though it looks like it was hers too as she took the morning after very badly), and then stabs her with her metal claws.

If it were not for the fact she has special powers herself she might find metal claws odd, and possibly frightening. However, she found them quite amazing, and though it is not magic, they are like her other power in a way, awesome, and cute, she likes them a lot.

She tried to offer a smile but was more a nervous upturn of her lips as the girl would not stop her eyes from drawing all-over her in curiosity and – eagerness - taking her in.

Her eyes kept lingering between her legs, and she even licked her lips a couple of times before staring at her supple breasts a bit more than necessary. She wondered whether she remembers, and is just as confused because she liked it or something.

She probably would have covered herself out of embarrassment if for one: she were not holding her bleeding arm, which still stung a little but the Basilisk fang a few years ago hurt a lot more. Two: she felt that any sudden movement might have the brunette attack her, and then their fight could draw unwanted attention, and before anything like that she would like to get dressed, or avoid a fight altogether. Last: she was flattered, embarrassed, but flattered the girl seems to be enjoying the view so much, and it was making her a little horny as her heart rate increased.

"M-my names Tori Hope Potter," she spoke as calmly and as non-threatening as she could, hoping that her new smile eased the girl some and was pleased when her muscles relaxed for a moment. "But everyone just calls me Hope, ironic…? I think I like the irony of it, huh. Though I suppose I do not mind, as names go its cool, but I really do not want to be their hope…

"I despise them a lot for how they treat me. I want to be my own person and live my own life out of the control of foolish morons…" she finished, pausing a possible rant and hoping her 'lover' calms down more.

However, before she could ask the brunette girls name she flew off the bed with a growl swinging at her with her claws. However, the blonde girl moved back and raised her uninjured right arm to defend herself.

The brunette didn't look very surprised as deep black 'rock' materialised creating some kind of half-arsed defence, but it was thick enough to stop the claws from slicing her arm off and coated the top of her right forearm.

Hope pushed her back and off her where the wild girl crashed into the wall cracking it in a spider web pattern. Hope returned the girls glare as the blood from her left arm started bubbling and her wounds started healing over as she had a moment to concentrate, until there was not even a scar.

The black rock on Hope's arm also healed before it burst open and out facing the brunette beauty. Sparkling in the dim light was a diamond blade wrapped around the girls arm as she charged.

The brunette girl blocked the sword with her claws and Hope was shocked that although the claws did not do much they had chipped the diamond, and she watched the flakes falling away and de-materialise into dust. It seemed impossible the metal in her claws was stronger and sharper than diamond blades.

Hope moved back and took a swipe with her sword, but the brunette stranger ducked and tried to attack her tummy. However, Tori's left hand moved and shot out and caught her wrist, where she swung her over her shoulder and threw her across the room, cracking the window as she hit it with a bang.

The Brunette just bounced right up to her small and deceptively delicate looking feet, single blades surprisingly coming out from between her toes. She was about to continue her charge at Hope when several loud thumps alerted them to the door. She turned to it as Hope did, but someone just called out.

"Miss. Potter!" it was some guy. "Are you OK in there. I've gotten a few complains about the noise coming from this room!"

"Y-yes I'm fine thank you!" she was quick to answer. "It was the TV... sorry," she said quickly trying to make an excuse for the noise. "I turned it on and it was on full blast and couldn't find the controller to turn it down! I just turned it off instead!"

"OK!" he replied foolishly buying it. "I'll have a new controller sent up to your room with breakfast Ma'am," he said sounding relived. "Would you like to order now?" he asked through the door.

"Sure, I'm starved," she replied in thought. "Just send up two of your largest breakfasts, some juice, and coffee. And take your time; we're in no immediate hurry!"

"Of course Ma'am," he agreed through the door. "I also have a message from a Mr. Lupin saying that he's left the hotel for the day and that he's gone to meet up with an old dog and hope he knows some new tricks."

"That's fine," she answered with a small laugh. "Uncle Remus does like silly little puns, but not as much as the dog," she laughed. "Thanks! Sorry about the noise! But could you please tell me how I got this room?"

"Oh... yes Ma'am," he agreed quickly. "It has been comped as such a valued customer with... substantial wealth we only thought it was fitting, Ma'am. Anything you need we'll be happy to get you free of charge."

"In other words I was actually doing really good last night," she replied with a slight laugh, as he did not comment. "Well, I don't plan to leave yet. That will be all!"

"Of course Ma'am," he agreed as they heard him walking away from the door.

As soon as he was out of hearing range the brunette girl turned back to Hope with narrowed eyes, but at least she seemed calmer now and was checking out the blonde girls' body again, frowning. It was then... then, that the brunette girls' eyes showed something that Hope often sees reflected in the mirror when she looks. Heartache, sadness, uncertainty, but most of all loneliness.

However, moments later she was glaring again and took a step forward as Hope looked at her imploringly. "Please stop! I don't want to fight you! I don't want to hurt you!" she said, her eyes watering slightly as she begged the girl to stop, and was almost surprised when the girl did stop, her eyes softening a little.

"T-Tori," the girl spoke in a very soft quizzical voice.

"Yes, that's me," she agreed nodding, hoping they could get somewhere other than into a fight, it sounded nice, having her used her first name, sweet, and final about who she is to this beauty. "So, what's your name?" Tori, 'she would have to get used to that' asked hoping that she might finally tell her.

"I was," she spoke again, her voice underused, but it was music her ears over the battle cries. She was starting to worry she's a mute or something and would not be able to communicate. "I was designated X-Twenty-Three!" she said surprising Tori, and she did not like the way she said that. Nobody should say they were designated a name. "However... my birth mother had given me a name... six days ago before she died. It's... Laura... Laura Kinney!"

Tori gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry...!" she spoke gently and kindly. Laura's eye still freely roaming over her body without any shame or modesty darkened a little and looked lost before she spoke again in her quiet underused voice.

"Why do you apologise for something that you were not responsible?" she asked, cocking her head to one side cutely in thought, her smooth forehead crinkling up with the bridge of her nose.

Tori just quirked her lips up sadly. "I don't know. It's just... more along the lines of me feeling sorry for your loss than apologising over anything else."

"I see," she answered with a short nod, her eyes rising to look at Tori's face more in wonderment, as the blonde girls' eyes are so expressive, so beautiful. She likes the blonde girls' eyes very much, so she noted to look at them more too. "So that same word with the exact same spelling can be used with... a different meaning."

The blonde girl nodded and smiled. Laura thought about that smile. It was nice. She wishes she knew how to smile like that. Would her smile be pretty too?

"Why did it feel so good last night?" Laura suddenly asked, startling Tori and causing her checks to light up brightly as the brunette girls claws, feet and hands slid away, and she moved closer to the blonde girl, but not too close as she eyed the diamond sword.

Tori knew it was showing faith in Laura as her blade deteriorated leaving her bare arm and giving Laura the confidence to move closer, stopping only a foot or so away, facing each other.

Laura just looked down at the blondes' body before back up into those stunning green eyes. "When you touched me here," she said pointing to her breasts before her vagina. "And here... when you licked, and...!" she trailed off unsure what words to use.

Tori was feeling the heat in her cheeks right now as she looked down, finally taking notice that both of Laura's small nipples are rock hard and her vagina had a small trial of fluid dribbling from her slit as she was obviously getting aroused thinking about it.

The brunette girl did not say any more, but grabbed Tori's right wrist and forced it to touch between her legs. She let out a shuddering moan, as Tori looked to her face, she... her eyes were actually begging her. She was so soft and wet, it let her picture bits and pieces, drunken smiles, love, lust, need, and hope.

She could feel the soft slippery folds of Laura, as well as her soft black hairs, and felt herself getting turned on too as Laura moved closer, showing the wild girl is an inch or more shorter than her, but their bodies meshed together perfectly, her soft body against the blondes.

Tori could not help but lick her lips as she looked into the other girls' amazing dark eyes rubbing her slickness with her moving her hips to enjoy it more. She could not help but comply with the girls' need, a need she was feeling also, a lust and love she could not quite understand.

However, before they could get further into it as their breathing had become laboured and erratic, and Tori could feel her need so much more, there came a knock at the door. She could understand how her intoxicated self so easily took this beautiful scared girl: a girl with a longing to feel, who reminds her so much of herself.

She didn't feel like opening the door as Laura reached up with surprising gentleness, squeezing her breast, playing with her stiffened nipples, but the door knocked louder and the spell was near gone as they stepped away from each other.

"J-just a minute!" Hope, Tori, or whatever name, first, second, she is using now called out breathlessly, looking to her sticky fingers while Laura just stared at her.

She smiled, unable to resist the aroma, and tasted the sticky juices, liking her digits clean and realising why she enjoyed this girl, she taste delicious, strong and musky with a slight unclean taste and scent to it with sweat.

She shivered at the look Laura gave her and felt the electricity running down her spine before she remembered the door. She quickly pulled herself together, and grabbed the dressing gowns, completely ending their spell of lust and pulling on hers before Laura was obedient in allowing her to put the other on her, tying them secure.

Checking they are both modest, Tori gave Laura this look and quivered as the girls dark eyes were so piercing they seemed to look through her robes at the delights hidden within them, licking her lips.

She almost gave in right there just to destroy the room some more in some wild animalistic 'play', like last night as titbits of their night tried to flash her what they could get up to, what they had done, and what this time she will remember fully, the lust, and pleasures.

It took all, no most of her willpower to resist telling the 'visitor' to piss off, but they need food even if she has to resist using Laura, her X23 as a plate for her food while letting her eat off her in return, she quivered just thinking about it.

When exactly did Laura become hers? Maybe about the same time she wanted to belong to the brunette temptress. She fought herself just to keep her hands at bay as she finally pulled open the door.

It was a young woman wearing her uniform, and she was smiling as she pushed in the trolley into the room. She has short crimson hair down her neck, and this fine figure. She did not seem to give the rooms condition much thought as she set out the girls' breakfast on the table between two chairs, with a new TV controller.

"Do you need anything more?" she asked in this soft Russian accent.

"No thank you," Tori replied shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" she asked, making steps towards the door as Laura gave her a look that could possibly kill if left too long.

"Umm… yeah, thanks… here," she agreed picking up a white betting chip from the floor and handing it over.

She looked to it in surprise. "Five thousand dollars?" she asked, confused with the high tip.

"Yeah, thanks for the breakfast," she agreed nervously looking to her 'lover'.

"Now leave!" Laura startled them both as she spoke, and the maid nodded quickly and left, closing the door behind her.

"So… are you hungry because I'm starved?!" Tori ask after a moment to stop herself jumping Laura and getting it on, just like that, not that Laura does not look like she was not hoping.

She sat at the table taking a good sniff, just encase, and Laura sat opposite, her toes reaching across to touch Tori's. They sat, eating, hungry for a few moments, having a good fill before Tori asked her a question.

"So, are you... you know, looking for the guy who... you know... killed your mother?" the blonde asked out of curiosity and pity for her, feeling a kinship with her as she would like to get the man who took her mother, which allowed the old basket case to take so much of her freedom.

"Negative," she answered straight to the point without elaborating she continued eating hungrily. She obviously had not eaten properly in a while so let her have what remained of hers too as she is full already and it was a large meal.

"Oh... umm... why not?" she asked as she poured them both some orange juice. Not that everyone on the planet should seek vengeance on murderers.

Laura looked up from her food, and Tori could see the answer even before she spoke it. "Because I have already killed him?" she answered, nonchalant and without any guilt, she could learn from that as Laura can learn to feel.

"I see. So why are you in Vegas?" she had to ask out of curiosity trying not to look too sad, or too nosey.

"I ended up here while fleeing The Facility at first... just outside of the city in a small village," she began confusing Tori so she frowned as she realised she does not know what that is. "I was created from the mutant genes taken from... I am afraid I do not know. However, using his DNA and that of my mother's I was created as a living weapon by an illegal and unsanctioned government agency called The Facility. I am the twenty-third attempt and only success. I was born sixteen years and three months ago.

"However, I destroyed the last of The Facility," she continued looking down at her food as Tori felt like she should be hugging her, but couldn't just do that or they might end up fighting again over a misunderstanding, or having violent sex, yeah violent sex sounds like fun, but she needs to know her lover more.

"I... was then fleeing away from Nevada... but SHIELD had tracked me down. They are a world government military task force," she added as she realised Tori does not know of them either. "They attacked me, and tried to capture me. I ended up here as I fled from them.

"When you invited me to... drink that stuff with you… I saw you as a way of hiding. They would not attack just like that. They have to think about the consequences, and get permission now I am inside a public building, and with a civilian.

"However, other than the touching I have to wonder what that place was with... I believe you called him Elvis."

Tori were blushing up a storm as she licked her lips thinking about the 'touching' before frowning in confusion, and tying to recall 'Elvis' with no luck. Why would they go to a place with an Elvis impersonator, was it a concert or something?

"Elvis...?" she asked in curiosity.

"Yes," she answered as she finished off her breakfast, dabbing her lips clean with a napkin. "There were some people there. Mutants that had odd little sticks that did stuff. The 'Elvis' wore an odd flared white suit with big hair with a quiff out at the front. He was also on the tubby side.

"He said 'ah huh', and 'baby' and 'thank you very much' often in an exaggerated fashion with an odd little shuffle of his feet, and hands pointing at us. Then you gave me this gold band to hold and you held another before we copied what the 'Elvis' said until we put the rings on each other's fingers and did that... lips touch thing, which is... it feels nice. I like the lip touch thing."

Tori had paled and looked faint before looking down at her left hand feeling sick as she had not noticed it before now with runes running around the elegant band, and yes, Laura has one on too.

"OK... so I-I got married to another girl. In a magical chapel by a bad Elvis impersonator to an escaped girl born to be a weapon. This is...! You know what, sure. I'm fine with this.

"After all, I have an evil Dark Wizard trying to kill me, and a pathetic old man always trying to control me like I'm some kind of weapon he wants to just throw to the wolves, powerless, when he thinks the time is right, and he doesn't know I'm a mutant! So not quite powerless in one respect, and I'm not too bad at magic either, and then I have my secret 'weapon' if I can ever figure it out again."

"Then... we are both in rather... interesting situations," she replied with a thoughtful frown, not in the least surprised about the magic as even she had heard rumours about sorcerers. Though, Tori is glad she took it in her stride. "This marriage. It is supposed to be a binding... contract of sorts, revolved around affection and the emotion love? My mother taught me that much, but I did not love her... I do not think I did. I do not think I know how."

Laura was startled as Tori suddenly reached over the table and took her left hand, her claws reflex kicked in but they missed the blonde girls hand and Laura just watched. She was fascinated as the blonde haired mutant witch let her fingers feel the metal and stroke her fingers smiling in understanding.

"I understand how it feels... being ignorant of something as important as love is to a human, mutant, mage or otherwise," Tori spoke of her own knowledge as Laura watched her in amazement as she knows no one who would dare touch her claws let alone so casually.

Though, she was letting her, enjoying when her fingers then touched hers as she listened attentively. "Even now after having interacted with so many people. I know... deep down inside that... I do not love them and they just pretended to love me.

"I was fifteen months old when my mother and father were murdered by one of the most evil and dark wizards to have live. Then when he tried to kill me something odd happened, and a curse designed for nothing but death was reflected upon him. So he didn't truly die, and escaped as little more than a ghost."

Tori smiled weakly while Laura stayed quiet and listened more, letting her hold her hand. "Well, then I was taken from my home by this old guy... Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of a magic school, and supposed to be, Great White Wizard," she rolled her eyes snorting here. "He left me with my mother's sister and her husband... where because of their hate for magic they beat, starved, and treated me like a servant and yet I did everything they should do around the house they called me worthless... useless... and a waste of money when they spent little if any on me."

She trialled off there, pulling back from Laura as her other claws came out in reaction to that black rock circling Tori's right forearm as she clenched her fist at the memory, and exploding out into three huge black spikes curved backwards at a slight angle.

"S-sorry," she was quick to say and was glad that, although Laura was tense and ready for a fight she stayed seated. "So, anyway," she continued as the black rock fell away from her and disintegrated trying to just play off her anger as nothing.

However, Laura now knew to be more cautious of this mutant's power.

"Just before I turned eleven I got my letter inviting me to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though my 'family' tried to run from them, I eventually went to school; maybe it would have been better if I did not.

"I noticed something really messed up when some giant idiot of a man was sent to take me shopping. I asked him questions about this strange new world of magic he should have known, as one would, but about the only thing of use to me he could tell me because he isn't very bright is about my parents murder, and me being famous for destroying The Dark 'Lord' Voldemort.

"That was my second clue to the whole fucked up stuff about there being something seriously wrong. Though, I wouldn't notice it until the train ride to school. You see the magical people fear Voldemort's name, and I had to force it out of the giant guy.

"So on the train I met some dipshit that's only one attempt at getting me to be his girlfriend away from having a diamond spear shoved up his ass.

Well anyway, he knew I was there and who I was, and his family just happened to be those to help me find the hidden platform. It's surprising how his mother shouted loud enough for all to hear about a Platform nine and three quarters and yet none of the non-mage noticed," she added the last bit sarcastically.

"Well, I hadn't much thought about muggle-born's before. They are mage born from non-mage like most mutants are born from humans, but there are less of them. It took me a few years to find a hint about mutants, and still it's on such a down-low, the mage are organised and hide better, but it's only a matter of time and technology.

"Well anyway, I met her, this girl, first year witch like me, and she went on about me defeating 'You-Know-Who', which is what the cowards call him, but I said 'no I don't' before it clicked and I said, 'oh, you mean Voldemort'. She flinched in fear... yet... I have looked in every book that he is mentioned in and not one says his name.

"Why would she be afraid of a name of someone she has never known, seen or heard about... a name she's never even heard before? She only knows 'You-Know-Who' or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It doesn't make sense unless the muggle-born's have been cursed, jinxed, or hexed to fear his name... but why...? Even now that makes little sense."

"But it does make sense to those continuing it," Laura replied startling the blonde witch. "It's quite simple. If the wizards and witches think that, those who so easily and openly flaunt his name are great worriers or heroes. It would give this, Dumbledore some leverage of control over the weak minded humans that will so easily bow down before him without even realising what they're doing."

Tori's eyes widened impossibly as she thought it over and watched as Laura's claws finally retracted, as she gets comfortable again, as she watched Tori's expressions of sadness to anger and then those she could not yet fathom, but hopes to someday comprehend.

"That's why he wants so much control over me because he left me omitted from his jinx. He needed me to speak the name since I had originally vanquished Voldemort, or the masses might find that odd and have less respect for me, and therefore him too if I can't speak his name."

"In deed," she agreed nodding. "I am to presume that this Voldemort has been brought back, most probably without the knowledge that Dumbledore was most likely assisting him in his deeds to some extent to keep so much control."

"Yeah," the blonde haired witch agreed. "He let me compete in some tournament that I didn't enter stating that it still constitutes a magical binding contract even though a magical contract cannot be factiously made, so without all parties' perfect consent it doesn't exist, which means that I would have had to have signed it, and placed it in.

"You wouldn't be able to use my writing from something else either, magic would call you out, and on a powerful artefact like that, and trying to control it would end up breaking it.

"Though, the bastard made me compete anyway, and all of my not-friends said I was a cheat and stuff, and ditched me. I had actually been happy with that, but they came running back at the end of the first 'task', which involved fighting a dragon.

"I knocked the idiot boys' teeth out, one punch, and the look on the girls face was priceless," she said smirking at Laura before looking sad. "I feel happy to have been fucking up the old man's reputation during this new term, but...!

"One of Dumbledore's fucked up tests got an eleven year old girl into some serious trouble during my second year of school. She was too stupid to say no, but then I do not know whether they would not have forced her or not anyway!

"I went rushing to her rescue anyway, but it turned out differently from what I'm sure Dumbledore would have liked. For one, Ron the idiot, her brother even… he did not go down with me, terrified, likely knowing what lurked beneath the school, and that is the day... I found my way... and I evolved!"

"I see, you don't have to tell me about that," Laura said looking her over. "I believe in a situation like that, you need time to… time to gather your thoughts. I would like to hear of these events if you will allow it someday, but maybe, if you could, what brought you here, today?"

Tori let her thoughts drift and smirked. "OK, I'll admit I had quite the bit of fun this last year at school, showing the morons that I'm nobodies' puppet, and certainly not a fool. So listen up, I'll try to Cliffs-note it up for you, or we'll be here forever…"

"So it all started with that whole dementor attacking me thing. They're like soul drinking demons or something like that. I really don't have the full details on that. I asked a few people and got different answers, so I say they're demons, have a problem… well, if you ever see any you choose.

"So, its not really a shock to me or anyone that I don't actually have any friends. Well, it would be a shock to 'outsiders' as I'm the Girl-Who-Lived, Tori Hope Potter, famous and all that bulls shit.

"I don't know what my parents were thinking with the Hope. Its used instead of my first name, likely because Dumbledore in all his 'cleverness' thought people would prefer a saviour with such a… hopeful name.

"Hope Potter, the Girl-Who-Live. See what I mean, its so much more, HOPE than simple old Tori Potter, my real name, the real me. Though I don't really mind. Its only a name, but only this really weird girl, Luna ever calls me Tori, and I suppose for that I can say I love her to bits.

"There are people who say they are friends, and that they care, like that Weasley loser. In fact, I hate all of the Weasley's. I will always swear they suck Dumbledore's wrinkly little pecker. He drives me crazy and now I have that picture in my head, eww!

"I've never really outright said I hate Ronald Weasley, but it is massively implied in my 'I hate you' attitude. What the hell do I need, 'I hate Ronald Weasley tee shirts'? He is so stupid I doubt he would get the message even then.

"He's got this demented image in his head from somewhere . That I'm going to consent to marry him someday, him? Seriously, I would rather marry Bellatrix Lestrange while she uses magic to grow a prick. Oh, she is this cruel evil, sadistic bitch Death Eater for your information, and not that I need the prick, its icky thinking about that now.

"I know it may seem big headed but I am so out of his league. Then Dumbledore and his family encourages this creepiness. It has gotten really disturbing, so much so I sometimes feel the need to just use the killing curse on them all and do the world a favour.

"The Wizarding World can be quite the joke, and I've grown too loath it. They don't give me a moments peace, and I'm not talking about my ignorant fans, but the rest. They won't let me live my life the way I want to live it. Then worse, they honestly think without any doubt that they have any right too!

"I was dumped on the doorstep of some abusive racists who hurt me any chance they could. Then these people come alone expecting me to agree to their idiocy? After all I have had to put up with, they expect me to care what they think I should do with MY life!?

"I can't truly understand happy feelings because I've known that I'm not happy at Hogwarts, knowing I have no friends there. Then when I try to make friends, Ronald Weasley or Hermione Granger come along, jealous and ruin it for me.

"How I want to just kill Ronald and totally humiliate Hermione for turning her back on her morels, her good NON-magical parents had instilled into her because Dumbledore and the magical world teach her different, a different right, the right to follow the 'leader', that there is a light which is good and a dark that is bad.

"If you could see the way the so-called light in the form of Ronald Weasley starts trouble with the dark. I just don't understand how he can think he's good. Worse, the way Hermione thinks that everything Dumbledore says she has to do for/too me to keep me good is good.

"One day I will get them all back for the way they have no love for me. They lie and pretend. Thinking I'm the idiot who can't see through the control, the desperate need to own me. They are nothing to me but a dictatorship in which Dumbledore is their Emperor!

"Sure Voldemort is the murder and the 'evil' one, but maybe Dumbledore isn't far off the title evil. He has just gotten in differently, controlling everyone with his benevolence. Though, I know there are others who see Dumbledore for what he really is.

"He has groomed so many naïve morons into his Wiener Crunchers that they don't want to believe he isn't thinking of anything but what he wants, and I doubt most would care.

"Then Dumbledore indirectly provokes the Slytherin hate. He makes most think that the schoolhouses are Hufflepuff, idiots, Ravenclaws, nerds, Gryffindors, his favoured, the heroes, and Slytherins, the evil villains.

"It makes me wonder whether he does it so that the people look to the Slytherins in suspicion rather than him. If he is the head, the head of the light and the Slytherins are bad he has to be right. Not that there are not bad Slytherins, but Ronald is a bad Gryffindor, think on that.

"I have to worry first about Hermione Granger, the muggle-born I told you I met on the train. She is seriously unhinged. I don't know who's idea it was, but after taking a little note of my loathing of Ronald, someone, probably Dumbledore suggested Hermione try it on with me instead, to keep me in the light obviously I need to date someone so 'good'.

"I'll admit I was quite shocked as I had been changing in the girls' dorm when I had removed my top she came over, grabbing my boobs, actually propositioning me for sex. I still cannot believe she of all people would have the guts, let alone to grab my bare chest.

"I can say she's not bad looking, but certainly not my type. I like the mind of their own kind of person for one. She might have even went and tried suckling my nipples if I had not punched her and broke her nose. She ran crying out of the door, and the next day she just pretended nothing happened.

"Though, that didn't stop her being touchy-feely, trying her luck. I just let her make a fool out of herself. It had gotten out of hand during one transfiguration class with the Slytherins so rather than punching her again I slapped this cute Slytherin girl's ass cupping a good feel and told her I would rather fuck the 'bad girl'.

"It was pretty funny; the 'bad girl' had given Hermione this wicked grin before grabbing my butt licking her lips with this sexy wink before finding her seat. Hermione gave up after that, but I have to wonder about that girl. Hmm… I should probably have at least remembered her name; it was either Tracey or Daphne, one of the two.

"I have to say I haven't gotten to remember many other students' names because of Ronald and Hermione. I feel bad for that, so many friends I could have met, so many fun people to hang out-with. Girls I would not mind cuddling with as we sat around with other girls after dark and told scary stories, but Hermione always ruins that sort of thing, or snacking in the middle of the night too, she is so boring.

"Anyway, off-track, if I was going to fool around with another girl at that time, I would have had a better selection I would choose from, some of which would be Slytherin. Anyway, I have seen Hermione naked plenty of times, and she seriously needs to think about weed whacking the bush between her legs, or a poor girl could chock trying to pleasure her.

"Hermione has magical powers and doesn't think that spending a few seconds on one spell is good when I'm not the only girl in our dorm who makes fun of her for it.

"Though, the hygiene of the magical world is… well gross. The entrance into magical London is a filthy pub ran by a filthy man. I shudder just thinking about it and even a muggle-born, daughter to dentists cannot see it is wrong.

"Worse still is the filthy jerks who smoke in public buildings chocking poor innocent schoolgirls? Then this arsehole, invited into my house into my kitchen thinks he can smoke where food is prepared! I'll say I threw his pipe out of the window with him still holding it.

"I thought I had broken them all when they saw me effortlessly throw an overweight man out of the window like it was nothing. Though, after a little time and someone letting him back in where he promised not to light up again, they brushed it aside as an accidental bout of magic.

"It was odd that they didn't all agree with me that smoking inside was filthy. They were bitches about it too, so I told them if they do not like my rules, they could fuck off out of my house with my godfather Sirius backing me up. He is an innocent escaped convict, and well… they're the magical people, so I'm sure you get why I wasn't allowed to live with him.

"I went around putting up no smoking signs everywhere just to put my point across. Though, that hag Molly Weasley, Ronald's bitch mother kept taking them down. How I wanted to murder the bitch. She drives me crazy with hate for everything that leaves her mouth; she might as well be under another's absolute will.

"The filthy smoker… well, I got him good when I caught him trying to sneak pictures up my skirt while I was climbing the stairs. He ran, but I ran much faster. I broke his face and his jaw, and shattered his camera and took the film before continuing to beat the living hell out of him.

"He was a bloody mess by the time someone found me still beating him. It was OK since it was Sirius. He helped me get rid of the evidence by throwing him through the fireplace that teleported him away. Sirius had said at the time that we sent him to the magical hospital. I heard later that he was found dead having trespassed in Gringotts wizarding bank using the teleportation entrance for noble and wealthy families, and not having any access the goblins felt no need to go into the secure area to 'rescue' him until it was at their convenience.

"I guess I was responsible for his death as I later heard that it wouldn't have mattered if the goblins had cared to rescue him. Though, I hear the teleportation chamber is like a vault, and once in, without the 'codes' you can't even leave the way you came.

"Thinking back, maybe I should have just given him super-piles instead. I may have overreacting and took out all of my murderous rage on him, but I suppose the world won't miss him. Though, the super-piles would have likely been better for my 'don't mess with me' rep as I could admit to that.

"This was shortly before our secret meeting, well mine and Sirius's, along with his oldest and closest friend, a kind of uncle to me I suppose, Remus's.

"We knew the old man was obviously off his rocker. Dumbledore had actually made plans for me to share a room with Ronald "the bastard" Weasley, as if. The filthy bastard would probably try touching me, or something worse and then end up mauled to death by werewolves, or a huge dog as Sirius can turn into one.

"I'll admit I laughed in their faces and the ginger-twat Ronald ran off in a huff. He probably had been planning horrible things that would mean revealing my mutation. Though, he would be dead soon after so all would be awesome with the world.

"I wonder whether I could get Dumbledore sectioned in the human world if I took his wand and found a way to stop him teleporting or his pet phoenix finding and saving him.

"Even now I shudder thinking about Ronald. I am way out of his league, heck even Hermione is out of his league, and with a little shaving downstairs and some nice clothes might get lucky with a cute girl, or boy, whichever way she really swings. She did seem upset when I kept turning her down, but maybe she was just frustrated that I was being such a bitch or something, or that I didn't want her, some people can't handle that kind of rejection.

"Anyway, everyone seemed awkward with the way I acted, except me, I was pretty happy to put everyone down. The house, my godfathers house, my house is massive so I found plenty of rooms to choose from, but had to keep using spells to check my things daily, sometimes finding loads of unknown spells, having to use the houses library to research protections, some of which are called 'dark' but really they just attack intruders.

"I even had to check my food, which I made obvious and found all sorts of crap from love potions to potions designed to make me tired, and docile, easier to control, more suggestive, to poisons that could take away any control over myself while I'm sick. The mere thought sickened me, so when I found these I was not happy.

"It's quite a clear memory, looking up at Molly Weasley as she watched me, encouraging me to eat. I do not think anyone saw me checking my food that first night.

"I cleaned up that night when I swished my wand and everything on the table flew at her, from food to dishes. She had to go to hospital for that, and I was please to beat down Ron and the other Weasley's with Hermione too with the help of Sirius and Remus they were all restrained, though a part of me had thought about how easy it would be to kill them.

"They come into my home and think about using terrible magic against ME! I bet there is some kind of ancient magic lore somewhere that would have protected me if I killed them.

"Dumbledore was 'displeased' with the whole event, with me; no matter the fact that bitch was trying to drug and poison me. I have no doubt that he was the mastermind. She is far too incompetent and stupid to come up with any kind of plot of her own. If it was her idea, Dumbledore might have used that to his 'advantage'. It would not have worked but it would have been 'interesting', maybe.

"I could have blown my biggest secret. It's lucky I only banished crap at her. It was after that that Remus; the smarter of the two adults actually on my side had done some tests on my wand. He was simply astonished I could actually preform magic with it let-a-lone the fact I could perform some advanced stuff with it.

"The wand was in a sense holding back nearly everything I could do. It was through sheer determination and power of will that I could perform with it. I don't know why Dumbledore would do this to my wand, but it explained why he always looked amazed when I learnt a new spell. He might have even been afraid that I get hold of a wand that should really choose me, and that I could be something spectacular or some such.

"So, anyway, Sirius had made up a will, which will emancipate me upon his death, as he couldn't do it in person because of the whole, not-a-criminal thing and no one caring. So he faked his death, and it wasn't even a very good attempt, but everyone believed, even Dumbledore.

"The old man had looked so very smug as he told me how I was all his to command. He had even taken me to the will hearing, playing the 'kind' old man, holding my wrist the whole time so I don't run away. I wanted to stay so he need not have bothered, and the old man went off into a raging rant when he heard I had been emancipated.

"He tried dragging me out with him, threatening that he is in control. I laugh because Sirius had thought this threw and the goblins and aurors were armed and waiting, thinking something was going to happen as per Sirius's will, and the old bastard was arrested.

"It was nice while it lasted and Dumbledore came back to my house trying to be 'nice', 'learning' his lesson. However, now I could leave whenever I wanted. He sent, 'guards', but really they were watchers. He was so desperate he had started getting to the fast food joints before me with love potions to spike the food to get me to 'love' Ronald.

"I don't know what would happen if they succeeded or not, but I like to think my will, who I am IS stronger than lies. So with them spiking everywhere, and Molly Weasley spiking all of the food, well, I had to go further a field.

"It was only a matter of time before one of the spikers screwed up. This was when I was buying my meals from the hypermarket, ASDA or Tesco or something, they both sat opposite each other so I can't remember which I was in at the time.

"I could check the food in the hypermarkets, and it was unlikely they could spike anything with the thousands of non-mage passing through each day. It was on this one day that I was buying a chicken and bacon, pasta salad pot with a chicken sandwich and a chocolate snake for afters.

"Standing in a queue to buy my food I didn't notice the oddity with the black man at the checkout until I was up close. The oddness of the clothes, the way he acted. Wizards and witches born in the magical world just don't know how to fit in.

"So, I pretended not to pay attention just for a moment before screaming at the top of my lungs about the man tampering with my food. Security rushed over, seeing the vile of pink liquid and the half-opened pasta pot. He was dragged away with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I got lucky, the store got me a new pasta pot, and let me have it and the rest for free as well as a fifty pound gift card. I was walking out when I noticed this other one, female, shape-shifter, and very clumsy. I leaned over at her, giving her my best 'I hate you stare'.

"I think I said something along the lines of. 'I hope you enjoy your master's tainted hands all over your body and soul!'. Then I walked out leaving her to look like she was going to be sick. I got a taxi home and ate in the back since I needed to be quick, before her master gets his other minion out of trouble.

"Contacting Amelia Bones, head of Magical Law Enforcement, Kingsley Shacklebolt's boss was a stroke of genius. She has a strong hate for Dumbledore, and finding out her aurors are on his 'payroll' (ironic considering he doesn't even pay them) pissed her off beyond anything, almost as much as finding out they were trying to spike me with love potion for the Weasley's.

"Nymphadora Tonks, the female auror, which means top brace cop basically, and Kingsley Shacklebolt were both thrown out of the force with dishonourable discharges. It was quite the debacle, but Tonks also got thrown out of her parents' house for her crime; they were apparently furious. I don't have a clue what she did after that.

Though, she was lucky she wasn't put in jail. I heard her having a huge argument with Dumbledore before she disappeared; calling him all sorts of things I think were true before swearing vengeance upon him, and leaving. I really didn't know she had it in her to seek vengeance, but unless Dumbledore murdered her or something, I'll expect to see her someday in the future while I'm seeking my retribution.

"Amelia Bones also made a promise that if Ronald Weasley is ever caught touching me he and his family will be arrested for attempted bloodline theft, which is a very big deal to them. Even promising to capture me should we be in a relationship because of the now common knowledge of my hate for the Weasley's

"It was all over the Daily Prophet, magical world newspapers, that and the bit at Sirius's will, and how unhinged Dumbledore is. It helped that the idiot Minister of Magic wanted plenty of ammo against the old man, and me turning on him was like a bazooka.

"This was when we waited; using magic dumped all of the Weasley's and Hermione out of my house in the middle of the night and changed the fidelius charm from Dumbledore to me. It's a charm that hides a location with magic in a single secret, and evicted them from MY house.

"Though, that was all fun, you wouldn't believe the crap they all pulled at Hogwarts and the 'tear' is barely over. It is supposed to be a school for heck sake, not a war zone, but whatever.

"But anyway Laura, that doesn't much matter now. I think we should get dressed and out of here before these Shield people turn up.

"By the way, you're a great listener. It is great to vent, thanks! I think I need you, so much…!"

Tori and Laura had gotten dressed after breakfast, and after Tori's vent, which gave Laura a lot of interesting insight into the other, younger girl.

Tori had given Laura some clothes, just a skirt and a hoody top as she can wear her own boots and underwear, and the mutant witch made sure her friend has the hood up to hide her face. Tori herself put on some beige cargo hipsters with a black sleeveless tee shirt and some white running shoes.

Tori knows she can just get Remus to pick up the rest of her things and use magic to escape if she cannot return. However, she looked to her… wife… wow that will take time to get used to, but she has to get her out of here, murderer or not, she had never been given a chance for a normally life.

This gives them both something seriously messed up in common, but on the plus side, Tori's now legally an adult so technically she does not have to return to the UK if she applies for a visa. She will have to hide from Dumbledore and his Order, as well as hiding Laura from Shield, but she cannot and will not let anything happen to her. She would feel like a tool, and she will not be used by anybody like that.

"Come on, and keep calm," she finally said with her left hand taking her right. "Don't let anyone spook you and we'll be able to get you out of here."

She just nodded as Tori opened the door and they slipped out closing the door behind them they came out into a well-lit and nicely decorated hallway. Tori pulled her wife along after her and thought about using the elevator before just charging down the stairs with HER girl, as there will be more avenues of escape.

However, they got to the ground floor where two security guards stood and Laura tensed. "Excuse us, ladies, but maybe you would like to come with us," one of the men said as he moved his jacket to show off his gun.

However, even before Laura could react Tori's right fist exploded with black rock, becoming twenty times larger and knocked both out in that one shot before dissolving. "Come on, let's get out of here," she said concerned for her new partner, someone to love, and someone to love her.

She led her wife out into the main foyer of the hotel, and, holding hands, they both felt shifty and nervous, as they made straight for the exit outside. Tori was surprised no one else tried to accost them, but they are in a public place so she doubts they would where innocent people can get hurt, but then, she can't be too sure they'll care about that.

"Alright, we have to get out of here and I can't apparate," she said, holding Laura close to her while her weapon-wife was keeping watch. "We could get a taxi," she said looking out over the busy road full of cars, many being yellow taxis.

"Taxi!" she yelled waving, and one pulled over when people screamed out as another smashed into the back with three large men in business suits getting out with handguns aimed at them. However, Tori kept hold of Laura tightly to stop her giving anything away, yet.

"Ladies, N.S.A!" one man said showing a government ID. "We would like you to come with us please, and no… funny business or you could hurt somebody!"

Tori looked this way and that when she saw the white and blue motor cycle. She had had a sneaky ride on Sirius's old bike when she found it stashed away in one of Hagrid's sheds. So, this one is brand new and top of the line, doesn't fly and is faster, it's basically the same principle, right?

"OK," she said raising her hands as she saw the valet just standing there watching, key still in the bike. Laura just copied her. "Hey Laura, slice and dice the guns!" she said quickly and the men started as claws came out from between her knuckles and the ends of the guns came off in bits, a flash of movement before the blades were away, so quick people didn't know what happened.

Tori pulled Laura along and in a second jumped on the front of the bike, Laura behind her. Holding onto the back bar thing to give Tori some room. The mutant witch twist the key and revved the bike, shifting gear just as she figured out, it was the same on this bike, but instead of up, it zoomed forward, flicking its kickstand up as they went.

She tried not to cry out too much as they weaved through traffic. She just had to picture she was flying her broom, flying in an air race. She had always wanted to try that but her ideas of fun are always pushed aside for quidditch and boring stuff that her 'friends' like.

Even though she had collected Sky Race Magazine ever since first seeing a copy with the World Valley Championship on the front cover before her first year of Hogwarts. She would love to fly those 'tracks', picturing her victory.

"We're being chased by several cars!" Laura commented nonchalant from behind as she watched. "It is likely that they will open fire given the chance, but I can't be sure what they will do with all of these potential targets!"

"Shit!" Tori replied as she skidded round a corner and rightened the bike easily. She could get used to riding a bike, it is actually quite fun, but that police car that just did a U-turn with flashing lights and sirens to follow is ominous.

"Well Shield is obviously using the cops since it's only us they're after!" she said weaving through the traffic as they tooted horns or in some cases they heard cussing. She found riding a bike to be like when she first flew a broom, natural, and exhilarating, beautiful, peaceful, like she was born for the thrill.

"Just drive faster, but I do not think this is Shield," Laura replied as she moved her position, leaning into Tori's back, holding on around her waist, looking over her shoulder as police cars in their direction were driving ahead, slowing down to stop them.

"Shield are not this reckless or desperate. They should know that backing me into a corner is not good for their lives. I also do not believe they would risk the lives of the local law enforcement."

Tori grit her teeth at that as she passed into such a small gap between two police cruisers that she was surprised she fit, and the cops surprisingly gave her more room as her engine roared in her ears egging her on.

However, the moment they pulled out from between them. In that moment, both cars went bang as Laura sliced into their front tiers. They flipped up and back; crashing down on the road; skidding along taking out a third cruiser.

"Whoa babe, you done that before?" Tori asked as they whizzed through, round some noisy cars and a van onto an intersection and just making it through some green lights at a crossroad.

"Have you ridden a motor cycle before?"

"Flown a magical one, does that count?" he replied but did not get an answer and she's certain it does not count, flying and driving are completely different things. "Oh, crap…!" she added as she looked up to see not one, not even two, but five helicopters, four of which didn't look like they belonged to the police as they were military green gunships.

"I don't suppose you can slice them from here could you?" she asked her wife hopeful but doubtful as they continued, picking up speed as the traffic had thinned out on the highway out of town. "I didn't think so," she replied, as Laura did not answer, she will get the hang of her eventually.

They both watched; blasting along the road as it became empty, as two military helicopters lowered with gun turrets aimed and boom they were pelted with gunfire. The last thing Tori would have expected on this trip was a face full of bullets.

Tori veered the bike as Laura jumped off, and she hopped up onto the seat as she jumped back covered in black rock, even under her clothes. She crashed and rolled on the road, black rock breaking away from her with every skip and skid.

The bike however, it kept going and smashed into the side of one of the helicopters in an explosion. The chopper had no choice but to crash down on an outcropping of desert, but its rotors kept spinning at speed. The craft leant sideways and boom, it broke apart, blowing up in a fireball.

The witch climbed painfully to her feet as the black rock melted away from her skin and a few cuts took a moment to heal up while Laura limbered over, holding her arm as she wrenched and moved it until it set right before looking as if nothing happened except for her dirty clothes as they stood together.

They watched as the police helicopter had left, leaving the military; though the downed chopper was in pieces scattered all over the place with the main body a husk of flames.

"Oh crap, this can't be good!" Tori muttered as they looked around as more helicopters had shown up, and as they had once evaded the cars, not having noticed until now they had caught up, the police now suspiciously missing, pulling to a stop, men and women getting out with oddly designed riffles aimed at them.

"Now what?" she asked her partner in 'crime'.

Laura just stepped towards them with a swish, twin metal claws slid from between her knuckles on each hand. Tori sighed as blasts of black rock burst up over her arms and hands splitting open in a moment to reveal huge diamond blades with bone blade horns running up her forearms.

"I guess they want a fight!" she said flexing her neck free of kinks to get ready. "I won't let you have my girl! She deserves a chance at something more!" she yelled out at them when suddenly one man fires a beam of orange light, and Tori deflects it with her diamond blades.

However, his premature fire sets off the others and Tori drops, smashing her blades into the road slicing her blades in, and the concrete bursts up, crumbling into steel beams that layer over them like a shield. She was panting for breath as she held her position, taking the hits.

"I can fight," Laura said, touching Tori's cheek, and surprisingly holding her from behind, nuzzling at her neck. "Do not try to defend me, I am very durable," she said, and Tori nodded, letting the metal crumple down as asphalt.

X23 was in her element as she shot out and charged the cars while Tori found herself caught off-guard by how beautiful and elegant she can be, and her ass in that skirt. Yep, apparently she does swing that way. She had been so caught up in her terrible life she had never given it a thought before now.

She dodged a beam shot and looked up as she heard the scream from her wife, Laura; she was captured in some kind of electronic field.

She had not even managed to hurt one of them and she is the trained killer. Tori's heart was braking, just like once before where she was too weak, too young, the scream ringing in her ears and heart.

Tori stood with her eyes wide as she cried out in rage, the wind around her swelled and all she heard were her Laura's screams. "I-I-I won't let you hurt her!" she roared out as her eyes had gone from emerald green to a glowing sapphire blue. "Not again, I won't fail again!"

She saw it, the world, the beautiful white castle, the sword. The moment she thought of that sword she exploded into a column of blue light, engulfed in the power.

"Excalibur!" she hissed the name, the word travelling to every ear on the wind, and the swirling wind and light splashed away, and all was quiet except X23 as she fought to stay conscious. She just had to watch her saviour, her Hope, her Tori.

Tori was the same as she once was. Her hair tied back wearing a tight form hugging dress of deep royal blue with some white with slits down the sides showing her long smooth legs and armour plated half boots. Her top half hugged her curves perfectly, with armour plating over her chest and arms wearing gloves.

However, in her hands she held a large silver sword, a heavy bladed sword with light blue across its blades, and patterned out along the silver in runes. Its handle is wrapped in white leather, and long with a finger guard of blue running its length.

It looked like she should barely be able to lift it, but to her it was obviously not that heavy. She moved, charging and they opened fire again, but they were too slow as she freed X23 from the electro-blasters, slicing them in half.

The men went next, sliced in two with looks of horror. Laura was now free and more men followed them into death as they stalked through the men and women as they fired guns, neither Tori nor Laura let some burns and blood stop them from fighting.

Tori's sword swung down on a car as some of their attackers tried using it to escape, but she felt different, content that justice must be served, and boom, in a blue light the sword sliced the car in two in an explosion.

Laura sliced another car open as a cowardly man had lost his gun and tried to hide within. She pulled him out and did not even hesitate to slice him open like the fool he is.

However, it was moments later that one of the gunships opened fire with rockets, not caring whether they hit their own people. Laura and Tori moved, jumping and diving out of the way, as the force of the explosions carried them further.

They landed together in a ditch beside the road when the helicopter turned to them, this time with another two, and boom. It came out of nowhere but one of the helicopters was suddenly hit by something. Then again, boom, boom, the other two went down too as two grey coloured military jets shot by, turning around and aiming at the other helicopters.

It was amazing as the remaining helicopters started pulling away, but missiles fired and took them out with ease before the jets just flew off leaving the broken wreckages to hit the road and desert.

However, as soon as Laura and Tori climbed to their feet black cars with sirens and hidden lights came screeching onto the scene. They watched cautiously when this bald black man stepped out of the back of the lead car walking forward while other men captured and arrested stragglers.

He was standing tall in a long leather coat and black military uniform under it with an eye patch over his left eye. "You young ladies have quite the talent sets!" he said, sounding with a strong, commanding and powerful voice as he stopped several metres from them.

"I am Commander Nick Fury of Shield," he introduced himself. "If you are curious, they are another unsanctioned government agency that wants to… use people like the pair of you," he said with a sigh. "Trouble, there is always trouble… Carbon if I were to hazard a guess from your powers. We analysed some leftovers from your room. You can manipulate carbon, but this sword, Excalibur, its exquisite. But I believe to create such a thing you would have had to touch the real deal at the least."

"I-I could not have. I just know that… this… it makes me act oddly!" she said, her accent having changed from outside-London to a more regale, posh tone and accent, more, English of the past, and her posture was proper, her eyes never leaving him.

She held her sword, point down in a gentle manner, but she is aware of everything around her, so she is in control, and her senses are sharper than ever, and she just knows how to use a sword like this.

"Its most intriguing the things magic can do," he answered with a look that showed some compassion, and that not all muggles are blind to magic. "I have recently had some unusual encounters as such. We had a battle of godly proportions. Then we have powerful heroes cropping up all the time, but with them comes the powerful villains, or maybe they come because of the villains, because they can. I would prefer to think of it that way. However, eventually there may come a time where one 'hero' is not enough.

"If you want to keep X-Twenty-Three," he said gesturing the smouldering girl resting against her side, and she held onto her tighter. "When that time comes… you will fight for this world and its people!" he finished pulling out a folder from his coat and throwing it over where she caught it, looking it over.

"The Avengers Initiative?" she asked, curious and concerned.

He just nodded. "A last resort… a just in case scenario!"

"I guess I'm in then," she replied tiredly as her sword started dissolving away and her new change of clothes reforming back into their original state as she lost that sense of purpose that seems to bring her that power.

"Good, we'll find you when the time is right, just keep her on a tight leash!" he said before walking back over to his car and climbing in, taking off and leaving them alone wherever they are.

"Jerk!" she hissed out, annoyed as she held Laura with a smile, holding her sizzled wife in a cuddle, enjoying the feel of her body pressed to hers as she used her to hold herself up.

"What do we do?" Laura asked looking baffled and out of it, but from observation this girl heals faster than she does, so all will be right if they can find a place to hide out.

Tori smiled and startled her as she kissed her on the lips ever so lovingly, tasting the sweetness. "We go home and remember to kick that Fury guy's ass next time we see him for not giving us a ride back to the city!" he said amused and panting for breath, wondering how long it will take to get to a place to get a taxi.

However, Laura did not speak as she pointed and the Shield people had towed away all of the cars except one silver one that looked undamaged.

They looked around wondering who is going to clean up the helicopters when they seemed to shrug and rushed to the car, getting in, Tori found herself in the driver's seat.

"I don't know how to drive a car," she said looking at the keys in the ignition.

"You managed the bike," Laura responded nonchalant. "This is an automatic," she said pointing to the gear thing that just had 'drive', 'neutral', and 'reverse'. "It should be easier than the bike. Unfortunately I haven't driven before either."

"OK," Tori said with a shrug as she started the car and revved the engine a bit before taking off that parking break thing and then placing the car in 'drive' she was gentle on the 'go' peddle as she turned around as the road ahead is blocked by burning metal.

It did not take too long to be zooming along the road and back into Vegas; though Tori had trouble with not speeding none of the cops they passed seemed to care.

Driving a car was cool, but nowhere near as awesome as driving a racing bike. Though, maybe she should get herself one of those racing cars or something, and probably a driving licence wouldn't go-a-miss either.

It was not long before they both got back to the hotel and parked up outside before climbing out. The valet guy gave Tori a ticket and quickly left with the car, not that they were ever going to claim it again. It's time to check out and disappear for a while.

Tori did not care about telling Remus, or contacting the 'dog', they needed to leave and let things cool down. Hopefully, Shield will keep everything low key and A-OK for them.

It had been five months since Tori and Laura had gotten together that weirdly annoying and delightful day in Vegas. However, since then they had been living happy normal lives in their penthouse apartment in New York City opposite that eyesore Stark Towers.

However, it was a nice deal and being on a corner, they had a balcony that didn't only look over there. Tori had just bought the place outright (and regretted it when Stark put up his name in giant letters), and warded it to the max, including the whole building, just to be on the safe side from Tori's douchy people.

The place was large and airy with white leather couches, a bar, and open lounge and kitchen with several rooms and bathrooms. She had never felt so free while she spent time teaching Laura how to be relatively normal, which wasn't exactly easy when she wasn't normal herself. They ended up snuggling and having lots and lots of hot sweaty sex wherever they could.

That had to be Laura's favourite activity. Not that Tori would ever want to deny her anything like that. It was one of her favourite activities also. Marrying her girl had been a shock. Sleeping with another girl and realised she was gay was an eye-opener, but she was pleased for it all.

Tori loved Laura, but sometimes felt like she was Laura's bitch when it came to their bed, but being honest with herself. She liked that and it turned her on like nothing else. She loved being submissive in bed (or wherever they might be doing 'it') with her girl, and her girl enjoyed her like that. She loved Laura's aggression in the sack, and she put it to good use.

Tori was laying, curled up on a couch with her head on Laura's lap while she stroked her hair with her small yet deadly fingers. Tori was wearing tight cream coloured shorts and a white top without the sleeves and black and white soaks while Laura went for the whole leather 'hot-biker-chick' deal she enjoyed, and Tori liked that about her as it was hot seeing her girl wearing tight black leather.

They were relaxing comfortably when they both lazily looked up from enjoying each other while the radio was on in the background coming from the mass surround sound system towards the window.

They looked outside to see that idiot neighbour of theirs from across the street in his red and yellow high tech battle armour as his own name lit up on the side of his building, lighting the dull darkness of the early evening, night even further.

Tori groaned as her right eyebrow twitched with her annoyance while Laura didn't react, but watched as her girl climbed up glaring out of the window as the peace was ruined. She was a red head again having reset her hair to its natural crimson, and loving the way Laura seemed to be a really big fan of her natural hair colour. It hung long and wild to her butt, framing her face perfectly as it hung over her shoulders.

Laura gave a small smile as she found it satisfying and cute to watch her Tori getting angry at someone. Tori stormed over to the balcony and opened the doors and charged out while Laura watched from her seat with a light and slightly befuddled smile. She still found things like getting annoyed with someone like Tori was, confusing, but her expressions were cute so she enjoyed watching.

When it came to what she knew as 'bedroom' activities, she was in charge, but for everything else she wanted Tori in control because she knew she could hurt someone otherwise. She didn't want to hurt anyone unless she had to, and she enjoyed leaning from within her wife's arms where she found comfort and her newest and most precious emotion: love.

"Stark!" Tori hissed while glaring over at the armoured man, and he looked over as he could hear her because of the armours functions, and she figured he would. Laura enjoyed her English accent. It was sweet and cool and she liked the way it rolled off her tongue. "If you don't turn that blasted sign off I am going to come over there and rip it down before shoving it up your bloody arse!"

She glared as she practically sensed his amusement before giving him the finger and storming back inside. "Shutters, close!" she said, annoyed and the window shields slid down blocking out the bright light. She sighed tiredly before looking to her wife and smiling. "Do you want to go out some place and get some food, or attack Stark Towers?"

"You are bluffing," Laura replied, getting better at detecting empty threats, no matter how much fun it could be to teach Stark so manner. She spoke in a slight amused monotone, small smile aimed at her most important person. "You wouldn't attack Tony Stark or let me, so I believe dinner is the option I should choose."

"Good call!" Tori replied, smirking as she stole a loving kiss her girl returned with vigour and love. "Come on, I think a nice casual place with some good food will be great. I know you love that pizza place a few blocks away, we can take a walk."

Laura nodded her consent. "Yes," she agreed before taking Tori's hand and leading her out of the apartment. They used the elevator and waited together in a comfortable silence, which was nice in their relationship as they didn't need to speak their feelings all the time as they were both girls with who actions spoke louder than words ever could.

Tori hadn't had much contact with her family. Well, Sirius or Remus since hiding away. She had contacted them and told them to stay away, and that she would contact them in a year or so. She wanted to settle herself down before dealing with the magical world again, and she was sure SHIELD had an extra hand in keeping them out of sight, and keeping any undesirable mage away from them. That was a bonus to her deal with whatever SHIELD was supposed to be.

It didn't hurt that she apparently had a hero complex so if some big super douche bag came along she was likely going to try saving people anyway. At least this way she would have the backing and resources of SHIELD. The only real reason she let Voldemort go rather than going after him was because the so-called 'good guys' wouldn't get out of her way. If they did, she was certain she could have brought the megalomaniac douche bag to justice by now.

Tori doubted that she would ever understand the idiots of the 'light' and the way they feed off Dumbledore's crap, mindlessly believing in his bull-shite. She wondered whether any of them had any sense of right or wrong. They likely gained their belief in Dumbledore because they shared his moral compass, which was out of alignment.

It was one of those unanswerable questions she had heard about. She doubted very much whether she would ever get any kind of answer to the big questions like that. It was like the meaning of life, shrouded in mysteries, or Dumbledore had created the ultimate hex that only worked with 'evil' to fight, which could explain why he was so keen to scream evil at people and get his minions to believe him, along with allowing evil to hang around.

Tori shrugged that thought away as they exited the elevator together, and walked hand in hand passed the front desk and out into the cool evening air. Looking up towards Stark Towers she was pleased that the metal menace had flown away to wherever it was he went while not bothering innocent young girls with light pollution.

Leading Laura away from the building they passed a beautiful shiny sports car as it pulled into a parking space next to their building. It was one of them old classic cars she saw in magazines. It was quite beautiful. It was a shiny red Chevrolet Corvette. Tori couldn't help but pause to admire the car while the man with thinning dark brown hair in the grey suit stepped out, grinning at the 2 in amusement.

"Lola is beautiful isn't she!" the man startled them as he spoke before offering his hand. "Agent Phil Coulson, SHIELD!" he surprisingly introduced himself and lowered his hand when he realised he wasn't going to get a handshake. "We have a situation, and we're calling in the team!"

"We were about to get dinner!" Tori complained while Laura was glaring at him.

"En-route... my treat perhaps?" he suggested as he gestured towards the car.

Tori raised her right eyebrow. "It's a two-seater Agent Coulson!" she commented, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure you can both fit, the Quinjet isn't far!" he said with a shrug.

Tori sighed and shook her head before she thought of something. "Is Stark coming?" she asked, curious.

"I believe so. I have just been to speak with him," he replied with a nod.

"Good!" she growled out with an evil grin. "That jerk will be taking down that stupid sign when I'm through with him!" she said pointing up at the neon sign of his name. "Do you have any idea how annoying it is to buy an apartment, and then for some rich dick from across the street to put up his name in huge glowing letter?!"

"I gather, not very nice," he said looking up. "I'll see about getting some people looking for a more... Stark free property, as I'm sure I can get SHIELD to buy out your property and leave you better off. It is hard to find enough good locations to keep an eye on him."

Tori sighed. "Yeah, whatever," she replied as she climbed up over and into the car in the passenger seat with Laura climbing in to snuggle on her lap while Coulson climbed into the driver's seat. "If we get pulled over and you don't flash whatever super secret agency badge you have to get rid of them you're paying the fine."

He turned to her with a grin. "Why would a super secret agency vehicle ever get pulled over?" he asked, amused as he skidded out onto the road and sped away.

"Good point, but don't forget our pizza!" she said, complaining. "Laura likes this place just...!" she trailed off as she realised they were pulling up outside of a certain pizza shop.

"We don't just keep our eyes on Stark," he said with a shrug at their look. "We have to watch out for... assets who are either dangerous or need protecting. You don't think that you're really that gifted that you can keep off the radar by yourselves. SHIELD is keeping you off the radar as well as Bruce Banner, or as you may have heard of him: The Hulk."

"Hey wait!" Tori said with wide eyes as they parked up. "You mean that green monster guy is on the team too?"

"Yes," he agreed, frowning. "Didn't Fury give you-."

"Yeah," she interrupted. "It contained mine and Laura's profiles along with a file on that jerk Stark, and a small bit about Thor, and only mentioned a small possibility of him being on the team, but that was it."

"Oh," he said sheepishly as he opened the glove compartment with a squeeze and pulled out a brown folder, handing it over. "Sorry, I guess we overlooked sending an updated file. It has the rest of your team in it. Stay here and I'll get you your pizza. I believe it should only take a moment."

"OK," she said waving him away as she and Laura read through some extra names and he left them to it. "Whoa, I always thought Captain America was just an urban legend or something, and wow, so that's what the Hulk looks like while not a huge angry kickarse monster. Then that idiot Tony!" she said carefully flipping through the pages. "Thor, and Hawkeye, and then... Black Widow, so it's only three girls on the team."

"What is the threat?" Laura surprised her by asking the obvious, and looking through the folder couldn't see what they were being called in for.

"I don't know," she replied with a frown. "I guess we'll have to ask Agent Coulson once he gets back."

She nodded with a frown as she looked over to the pizza house. "My Tori, those men carry guns," she said nonchalant, startling Tori and she looked over. She could see men wearing Halloween masks with handguns holding up the pizza place.

"Well stands to reason that robbing a bank at gun point is out when it's too late, and more dangerous," Tori commented as Laura really enjoyed this pizza place and hopped out of the car and headed straight for the restaurant with an angry scowl that Tori saw as adorable.

Tori shrugged as her girl was practically immortal as far as pathetic bullets were concerned. Therefore, she started playing with some controls on the sat-nav when a brunette woman came on the screen.

"Agent Coulson?" the woman asked, and Tori had to admire her looks. She was older than her, by quite a bit, but she was still pretty and thin wearing a blue uniform. "Who are you and what are you-?" she paused as they heard several bangs and shattering glass. "Was that gunshots and breaking glass?"

"Oh, umm... sorry," Tori said sheepishly while the woman's blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as she eyed her. "I was just waiting here and wondered what this screen did. I pressed a few buttons!" she said impishly as they heard screams, more gunfire and something breaking.

"I'm pretty sure that was gunfire!" the woman replied.

"Na, you must be hearing things, Miss...?" she replied sheepishly as she trailed off for an answer.

"Hill," she answered while looking even more suspicious. "Agent Maria Hill," she finished when she heard some man screaming and begging for mercy when a man in leather grabbed hold of the trunk of the car screaming and crying for help from a devil girl, his mask half on half off his face.

"He's bleeding, get him of Lola!" Coulson cried out as he ran out of the shop with his gun drawn after knocking a man out with a left fist, and the bloodied man was dragged away, off the car, and seemed to go flying.

"OK, what the hell is going on?" Maria demanded, annoyed. "And I'm certain that was a man having the crap beat out of him, and I heard Coulson, put him on, now!"

She shrugged sheepishly. "Agent Coulson!" she called out to him while he had collected a large pizza box. "Agent Maria Hill is on the phone; sorry I think I accidentality called her."

He came over quickly while Laura returned to the car sitting on Tori's lap, and he passed them their pizza, smiling at the woman on the comm. as he climbed into the driver's seat before speaking.

"Maria - is everything OK. I have Carbon and Ex-Twenty-Three. We'll be with the Quinjet in ten minutes. We just stopped because the girls wanted some pizza first, and Stark will likely turn up when he turns up. I'm sure you've read his records, not exactly the most reliable guy but he comes through when it counts."

"What happened?!" she demanded sternly. "And don't blow it off; the red head was just ignoring some kind of fight!"

"Oh that!" he said sheepishly as the girls had started on their pizza and he quickly began the trip to the pickup point without telling them to wait until the jet to eat. "It was just a bunch of armed robbers choosing the wrong pizza joint to stick up. We left them for the police to deal with, and I think they may have learnt their lesson."

"You let a super powered girl trained to kill people beat them all up!"

"Well, I took out a few," he replied, shrugging.

"You don't mess with a girl's pizza place!" Laura entered the conversation nonchalant while chewing a huge slice of pizza.

"Hill will you stop lecturing Coulson!" Fury interrupted her, but didn't step in front of the camera. "What's done is done, and I happen to agree. If it was a place I enjoyed, I wouldn't be too pleasant with the thief's either!" he said and the screen went blank while Hill looked like she was trying her hardest not to pout.

"Well, looks like we got away with that!" Coulson said, grimacing as he looked at the girls. "Please don't spill any food inside Lola. I don't even eat inside her. She's a collectable, not a food bar."

"She's also a car, not a person, you're creeping me out!" Tori said with a smirk while he had the decency to look a little embarrassed as he drove them on. "So... this file neither says what you need us all for, or who is going to be team leader, so dibs team leader!"

Coulson rolled his eyes. "You can't just call dibs on something like that. You're both the youngest and least experienced. Well as for a full briefing, you should wait until we're in a more secure location."

"Ah man!" Tori complained, pouting. "At least tell me that the Iron Twit isn't going to be in anyway the leader of the Avenger's!"

"I was thinking a certain Captain could real you all into a team," he said with a sheepish grin. "I doubt Stark would make much of a leader while half of the team would want to give him a hard time because he is quite..."

"Annoying – arrogant – ignorant - one of them?" Tori asked him reasonably, and helped fill in any blanks.

"Umm... well yes, I suppose," he agreed, amused with her as he turned the car into a closed road that had guards at the guard house, but the barrier went up without having to even stop.

"Whoa, this is going to be so cool!" she declared as Coulson cried out as a piece of cheese slid from a slice of pizza, Laura was eating, to the floor of the car.

"Any luck?" Albus Dumbledore asked; hidden away with his Order back in the UK. He was sat at the head a table surrounded by many witches and wizards.

"No!" answered Snape. He was a greasy haired waste of space as far as most of the members present were concerned, but Dumbledore liked him, so they had to put up with him. "The Dark Lord is not pleased that the girl has gone off screen. Two weeks ago several Death Eaters got close, and reported that they had some clues they tortured out of some muggles, but then they disappeared."

"Oh yes they would wouldn't they?"

They all span - wands out and pointed at the man who appeared in the large room. He was wearing black and green leather with slick black hair loose to his shoulders and green eye. He was holding a silver rod with his arms folding under his chest, and a smirk on his face as he watched them without a care.

"Who are you?! How did you get through the ward's?!" Dumbledore demanded as his wand was pointed at the man.

"I am Loki of Asgard!" he said pushing up from the wall and faded away but his voice suddenly came from behind and they spun again with wide eyes. "The girl is being protected by SHIELD. It was highly likely that those Death Eaters were, how should I say? Oh well, straight to the point, gotten rid of."

"Who...? What...? They were killed?!" Snape asked warily.

"Oh yes!" he agreed with a laugh. "SHIELD is a secret human military, and they won't distinguish a difference between you hunting Tori Potter or Death Eaters. They will kill you all."

"And what do you want?" the old man demanded straight to the point.

His smile widened impossibly. "There is going to be a huge alien invasion of the earth taking place above New York City very soon. It will be a prime opportunity to sneak passed SHIELD and try to capture the girl. She will be there to fight for the earth!"

"I see," Dumbledore agreed. "And you want us to keep some of them away for you," he said nodding his head in agreement.

"W-wait what!?" interrupted a young brown haired woman. Her hair was short cut and long to the sides at the front with some strands twisted into plaits. Her eyes were a bright blue, and she wore long white robes with a red cross on her chest. "T-this man just said he is going to invade earth with a freaking army of aliens and you're going to help him. And why the heck are the rest of you nodding in agreement to this. If this guy is who he says he is, then this is the freaking bad guy! Loki: God of Tricks!"

"And fire," he corrected, not denying anything, and while it infuriated her, it amused him as nobody was standing up with her.

"Miss. Jones... Hestia, we have to find Miss. Potter and bring her home. She is only safe while she is with us, and with Voldemort on the loose she is in danger. She may be our only chance at stopping him."

"So let's get this straight, you're going to attack a girl who is going to be standing on the front lines of a battle instead of fighting with her?" she demanded as if they were stupid, which thinking about that they were.

"You must understand!" the old man said with a smile. "Without Miss. Potter, Voldemort will continue to hurt wizards and witches."

"And the millions of people in New York?" she asked but he gave her a shrug. "Screw this. I'm out of here," she said, getting up and storming out. She was out of the house in seconds about to apparate when she paused as Loki was in front of her, smirking.

"Well, I honestly expected more than one person with a mind of their own!" he commented whimsically. "If it makes you feel any better, most of them, Dumbledore included don't believe who I am, and I'm sure only a few have a clue what will happen soon. Go girl, go and warn the girl, and SHIELD. I don't care whether they capture her or not, but with SHIELD on higher alert... well, the more the merrier!" he chuckled before he walked away and disappeared.

"How the hell does that jerk do that?" she asked herself before shaking her head and quickly apparating, gone as she had to find someone she doubted she could.


	35. Collision Course (HP-Twilight)

_Twilight/Half-blood Prince AU: Calypso Potter, runs away to her newly discovered aunt and cousins in the US when her aunt dies the two move to Forks with Bella's dad & meet the Cullen's... worlds collide, and how long can the Girl-Who-Lived hide her secret in a town where her cousin loves a vampire? Bella/Edward & Alice/Calypso/Ginny Yuri & het!_

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Twilight - Rated: M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Chapters: 3 - Words: 12,149 - Reviews: 28 - Updated: 9/22/2012 - Published: 7/23/2011 - [Harry P., Ginny W., Alice] Bella_

 **0oo00oo0**

It has been a long and agonising journey to get here but I am. I suppose you can say I'm happy even though I'm sad over the recent death of not one but two people I had grown close too.

I felt a tired sigh escape my lips as I thought back to just a few months ago. My godfather Sirius Black had died at the hands of his own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. He was blasted through some darn magical vale of death because he was showing off.

Not only that but several of my 'friends' were hurt too because they foolishly wouldn't let me fight alone, though I secretly cheered on the bad guys when it came to most of them. Their deaths could only improve my life. Unfortunately my secret best friend/secret girlfriend Ginny Weasley suffered a few injuries. I'm thankful she wasn't hurt worse.

The reason we've kept it all a secret is odd. I'm not completely sure whether it's the fact that everyone seems to try their hardest to keep us from bonding in any way. Maybe there's another prophecy that says that we could be incredible together or free. It's been bugging me for ages now. Maybe it's nothing like that but Ron's jealousy as he's the main instigator in 'keeping us apart'.

Dumbledore doesn't ever like me to think I have any freedom, which is why I conspire against him behind his back along with Ginny and some other friends he's unaware of. I hate him so much especially now that I'm constantly wishing for his death just so I can regain the freedom I have lost since my parent's murder.

I know I may never be able to prove it but I'm almost certain that Dumbledore had a part in my parent's murder. Either way he's the bastard that thinks I belong to the magical world as if I'm nothing more than their freaking toy. They don't seem to think that I might rebel. Secretly training in such magic's that would make the idiots gasps a thousand times in a row like the foolish cowards they are… afraid of what they don't understand.

I'm a kind and good person no matter what they might think if they had discovered that I could no longer be considered a pure mage but rather a dark one. Well in their eyes I'll be dark, but in the eyes of a smart person there is truly no good or evil, light or dark just moron's who cower in fear at a douche bags name and those who shall grab their own power and fight back to protect those they care about with everything they have.

There's a saying that 'if you truly love someone with everything you have you will eagerly die for that person.' I don't quite agree with those words. I believe it is a lot harder to kill than it is to die. And for those I care about I shall kill for them and protect them with everything I have. What's the point in dying for someone if they'll only be joining you moments later or worse… become your enemy's plaything?

Dumbledore's constantly saying we should be giving these murdering, raping, torturing bastards a chance to redeem themselves. He says everything is for some grater good. I say the old bastard has lost his marbles and that this grater good crap is his insanity trying to convince his common sense… what little he has left.

I have never considered myself to be a lucky person. My parents died when I was only fifteen months old. I was then left on the doorstep of my magic hating aunt and uncles and they have never treated me right. Well they hit me a little but not much and at least they haven't ever touched me inappropriately. I would have killed them by now if they had.

Well anyway life sucked at the Dursley's and I had always thought magic school would be cool and I would get the freedom away from my 'relatives'. It turned out I was less likely to be murdered staying at home. The magical community seemed to have it in for me.

Sure they all seemed to praise my name… when it suited them. But during my few years at Hogwarts they were all quick to point accusing fingers at me with no proof but there own petty jealousy. Though what they could be jealous of I can't truly say. If they want to swap they can have my fame and I'll have their family.

I swear Dumbledore thinks I'm stupid. He sets me up with a loyal ass kisser of his named Ronald Weasley to be my first ever friend. It's too bad I had already met Tracy during my trip to Diagon Alley when Hagrid had left me to get my stuff alone. However, we had agreed to be secret friends or Dumbledore would interfere, and I had little doubt with all of the trouble he's already caused me. Hagrid really does talk too much even if he thinks its inconsequential, the littlest insight can be all that is needed to realise a truth.

However, I let Ron 'in'. In other words I faked my way easily passed him just to manipulate the way Dumbledore saw me. He's so think I could have been a fully transformed lykan and I'm sure he wouldn't have noticed. Soon another of Dumbledore's stooges became our 'friend' (Hermione Granger) after an altercation with a troll.

Then the weird clues started appearing to guide us towards whatever it was that Professor Quirrell was trying to steal. I saw right passed the fools fakery while they were both adamant that it was Professor Snape. But they're just idiots and I'm certain they were practically reading from a script. It was so obvious.

Well anyway the crap guarding the philosophers stone was pants to get passed, and if Voldemort was seriously having trouble while three first year got through easily (well can we say 'You-Know-Huh?) And I was curtain I would have been better off alone but I didn't want them to think I'm actually cleaver. For starters the chessboard thing could have been completely avoided by flying over it with the brooms from the previous room.

Anyway in the end I succeeded in my mission. I stole the philosophers' stone and Dumbledore went ballistic when it had seemingly disappeared when the mirror it was hidden in was 'accidentally' destroyed. Though he tried to reassure me that it wasn't my fault I could tell he was furious with me. Plus I had been learning mind occlusion to keep the fool from my head. I discovered I'm quite talented in the field, and I could easily have him believe my side of the story. He thinks children are stupid and incapable. I internally scoffed at his foolishness. It shall be his undoing.

It was just before my second year when another bazaar happening well, happened. Some nut-bar of a House-Elf was in my room at my 'relatives' and started sprouting crap about me not going to Hogwarts. Now truthfully I would have been only too happy to join the normal good and advanced 'Scientific World'. They seem to have slightly more brains.

However, I still had some devilish schemes to continue with. Of course with the assistance of my few real friends… well okay I only had two at the time (Daphne and Tracy) both of them are Slytherins not that I care. It is only knob jockeys like Ronald who are so close minded as to think them evil just because of their house.

I roll my eyes at the thought. I love them like they're my flesh and blood sisters as they love me. I can count on them for comfort and support. It's something Hermione seems to want from me. Not my comfort but to give me hers… like I want her touching me any more than I have to put up with. How she can justify at her age spying on me for an old man. She's Muggle-born for crying out loud, she should suspect something sinister at the very least, but like mostly everyone else he's got her eating out of his butt hole. Not literally I hope.

Anyway, back to the Elf. I told him where to get off. I probably looked amused too. I hadn't expected him to run off and levitate that pudding spilling it on the poor lady. However, what I expected even less was a few minutes later for a post owl to swoop in through the window. I was surprised when my aunt viciously told me that it was a warning for underage magic.

Now firstly I want to know how even with magic the reprimand got to me so fast, and secondly why I was getting reprimanded when I had not used my wand and neither did the Elf. It led me to a couple conclusions. The letter and reprimand was sent before the incident was the first. The second, the Elf was under someone's orders rather than really being worried, or he could have been set up or under a spell. The last, Dumbledore wanted me unhappy again so saw fit to make sure my aunt and uncle knew I wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school.

However, my greatest realisation was that the Ministry of Magic 'cannot' detect underage sorcery. Though, I'm certain that there are probably wards around the house to detect it so Dumbledore knows. I realised that if they could detect underage magic they could detect adult magic, and therefore Death Eaters and Voldemort. It led me to many concerns about how they discover muggle-born's but I haven't thought too much on that. It disgusts' me and creeps me the fuck out, and makes me furious so I don't think about all of the implication that come forth.

The Dursley's locked me up in my room gleefully, and even put bars on the window and a cat-flap. I would like to say a great big sarcastic 'thank you' to the bitch that let the Dursley's know I 'can't' use magic outside of school.

Eventually I was rescued by Ronald and his twin brothers. Though I half wished I hadn't. I bet Dumbledore put them up to it so I could be shown what a happy, loving family is like, though I felt like it was all a lie… it was too perfect. I'm not so stupid to know that even the Dursley's don't act so lovey-dovey with each other all the time. The only Weasley that didn't act that way was Ginny; she often looked pissed off at the others and me especially.

I found out later during the year that she was disgusted with her family acting so foolishly on Dumbledore's orders. She was highly embarrassed that her hatred of me for buying it was unneeded as I actually know how to act. I had try to befriend Ginny during my stay at her home but her annoyance and dislike of me combined with Ron's interference made that impossible.

I wanted to puke and laugh at the 'sleeping arrangements' Mrs. Weasley and Ron came up with. Why the fuck would I consent to sleep in the same room as him. No fucking way, so I refused. They were of course surprised by they had to keep up their charade so let me had the small spare room opposite Ginny's not that she would talk to me.

When we were all finally back at school I discovered to my horror some pompous moron was teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. This guy was seriously retarded, excuse the use of the term but he expected me to believe he had done all of the stuff in his books and still look like a pompous pleb I seriously hated him. Though I suppose it was a shame when he disappeared after only two months. It was funny how it happened when I caught him trying to get some second year girls to show him their 'bits'.

After I had put a stop to his games on my foolish classmates and sent them on their way. I believe that they only obeyed me as fast as they did was because of the shame I had for them. I left moments later giving him a look of warning. I think the guy was surprised that none of the teachers said anything the next day. However, just after breakfast started several Law Officials entered and arrested him for fraud and illegal use of Memory Modification before dragging the guy out kicking and screaming crying that he's innocent.

It turned out under truth potion from the paper that he was guilty of a lot more than just fraud. But I won't go into that right now as it doesn't matter, suffices to say that the other teachers had to share the Defence job, though Dumbledore did it mostly. He looked furious that the fraud had been found out and even tried to defend him but it hadn't worked out. It was so easy to get Lockhart sent to jail. The clues and evidence was blatantly obvious. I sometimes wonder whether mostly everyone else around me are complete idiots.

Well anyway during that year other than the pervert incident the Chamber of Secrets was opened 'yada yada yada!' and some students were petrified. Well Dumbledore thought it was a great idea to set up a duel club and had that bastard Snape running it because the old man says he'll be great.

It didn't go that great because Snape had me and this jerk of a boy Draco Malfoy up on the duelling platform to demonstrate the disarming and shield charms. Malfoy blasted me across the stage looking triumphant, but I had just about managed to righted myself and land on my feet. I returned fire. The bastard was winded as he landed on his arse.

I smirked as Snape dragged the boy to his feet and whispered something in the bastard's ear. I was surprised that he then conjured a large red snake and it flew towards me and landed between us.

It slithered angrily towards and I acted the part of fear but I knew what I had to do. It was obvious what Dumbledore wants the world to know so while I stared at the snake in 'fear' I cried out "STOP!" and I acted surprised when it obeyed me. Snape then vaporised the snake also acting surprised and I left the hall with Ron and Hermione.

Unsurprisingly the ignorant masses believed I opened the Chamber of Secrets and that I'm the heir of Slytherin. Though Ron and Hermione 'stood by me', well some other crap happened and eventually I was in the chamber all by myself since Ron was too cowardly to even hear me out even though his sister had been taken and Hermione had been petrified by the Basilisk.

I had managed to find my way through and I found sweet Ginny lying on the ground pasty white and barely conscious staring up at me with sorrow and shame swimming in her begging brown eyes. They were begging me to flee because I was certain she was too weak to speak the words but her eyes did a good enough job of yelling at me.

I just shook my head and turned when I heard chuckling. He was there. Tom Riddle. The seventeen year old vision of Voldemort, my mortal enemy. Wow I sound like I should be wearing spandex with a big 'S' across the front or something.

Well he went off on some bitching monologue I'm sure he's been practising about how I'm an idiot fooling for Dumbledore and his bull crap and all that expecting me to break down but I had already taken the diary from Ginny's slack hands and smiled at him.

"Wow, that's old news bitch!" were my final words to him as I threw the diary into the air and blew it into oblivion with the killing curse. The look of horror on his face before he blew up was priceless.

I remember laughing as I turned to Ginny looking down with a grin I dropped next to her and checked her over. She no longer looked sickly and was shocked when I pulled her into my arms for a hug. It only took her a few uncertain moments before she latched onto me in a tight hug and started sobbing and begging for my forgiveness.

We spent hours down there talking and we discovered she can speak snake just like me. She became my best friend that day and my greatest supporter. I love her like a best friend, sister and lover rolled into one. Well then the lover bit was left out until a little later in our Hogwarts careers.

She had felt stupid that she had believed that I hadn't known I was being played and swore to keep my secrets as she knew I would keep hers. And we knew we would have to keep our friendship a secret as to not have any interference that might cause us harm such as our memories played with. I wouldn't put it passed Dumbledore.

So our friendship and later love had to be hidden even though we wished it didn't. but we needed the power and strength to protect ourselves from 'the greater good'.

Soon I was in my third year of school. It was only mildly interesting with the soul sucking monsters hanging around, but my mind occlusion managed to keep my nightmares at bay. They were searching for Sirius Black, and I discovered that he had something to do with me. I asked why but nobody would tell me so I went and asked the goblins at Gringotts bank.

They had no qualms against telling me even though they had mentioned Dumbledore telling them not to. They wouldn't have brought it up unless I asked. I found it interesting that Sirius is my godfather. Apparently he betrayed my parents to Voldemort and murdered some Muggles. I was sceptical because of Voldemort, and let's just say I was right and I believe even to this day that Dumbledore had modified Sirius' memory. I even think Sirius was suspicious of the old man but too afraid to speak out.

Well that year I learnt lots of crap and saved Sirius from a fate worse than death with the help of an Eagle-Horse thing and time travel. I still don't get how Professor McGonagall could be so irresponsible as to let a student use time travel to be able to attend every class.

I internally shake my head at the stupidity of adults sometimes. The next year, well just before the new term I was invited to spend the rest of the holiday at the Weasley's and we went to the Quidditch world cup. It was crap as Quidditch always is. I've just never seen the point as I prefer just to fly about and feel free within the sky.

However, I was lucky to be sitting next to Ginny and she was enjoying the match very much so I smiled and enjoyed myself with her pleased we have an excuse to touch and hug in public, letting others believe it's because of all of the high emotion in the air.

That year sucked big with the whole Tri-Wizard Tournament and everybody believing I'm an attention seeking arse as I became a forth champion. That year I despise for that fact, and the fact I couldn't go to the Yule Ball with Ginny as we both wanted to.

I never won the tournament because that was obviously the trap and the real Hogwarts champion won but ended up dead. I could sense Voldemort's return but after some incident with a fake teacher (he had died falling down a flight of stairs. He should have really paid attention to my leg before he tripped).

Dumbledore looked at me suspiciously for the first time ever, but he shook it off quick as I played the distraught little girl, and I was. I had killed someone, Death Eater or not it sickened me, but I kept myself strong for Ginny and my true friends.

After that a whole load of bullshit happened then fifth year. It just involved some bitch Ginny killed three months into her stay as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher for using a blood quill on me.

I was touched. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me, and I was the first time we kissed. A few weeks later we made love for the first time in a room we found that can be anything we want. It became during the year a place for me and my friends to hide out and train in whatever magic we wanted, and to feel free to be ourselves in front of each other.

It was shortly before my sixteenth birthday that my aunt and uncle came to me glaring slightly less than normal and telling me that they have something to discuss. I was of course suspicious but as they… well my aunt began I was both shocked and intrigued.

I learnt of another lie of Dumbledore's… the Dursley's were not my only family. I have another aunt that lives in the United States. My mother and aunt had another sister, a younger one. My mum was thirteen before my Aunt Renee was born. Apparently she was never told of the magical world and move to the United States when she was just nineteen years old.

She had gotten married to some guy in a small town she was passing through and had a daughter who's a year older than me. They said that they have contacted my other aunt and that I'm going to live with her and my cousin. I was both excited and sad. Excited to meet family that possibly won't scorn me, and sad that I would temporally be leaving my girlfriend knowing that Dumbledore would find me and kidnap me back, and even if he didn't I would return for Ginny someday.

I liked the thought of getting to go to a normal Muggle school with my cousin. My aunt and uncle even had me a passport under the name Evens rather than Potter. They then told me they're immigrating to Australia for my uncle's promotion. That made me grin as plans flooded my mind.

I told them that I'll see about covering our tracks so Dumbledore won't find us for a few years. My aunt and uncle both looked surprised about this but said nothing as I took my passport and one-way plane ticket leaving the room so I could begin plotting.

The first thing I did was get in contact with Ginny. I had connected several small unbreakable mirrors to work as communicators so I can contact my friends and Ginny. They were all very understanding of my need to leave for a while so I can get a prospective on life and I promised to talk often.

I told Ginny I love her as she did me and I said I'll miss her. It all got pretty sappy but by the end she had promised to grow more powerful and learn all she can so she can stand by my side when the time is right. Before we hung up on each other we promised to have fun and I promised to try and make some Muggle friends too.

Gringotts has to be one of my favourite places. They created tons of fake signatures and removed tons of tracking spells, and faked plenty of magical transportation magic. Dumbledore's too arrogant to think we fled by plane, especially me. The goblins also made sure to alter muggle records so that Dumbledore can't find out where we are even if he went to the muggles. To him it shall be as if we had never existed, at least for a while.

My plane landed in Phoenix Arizona after a brief stopover in New York City, and I finally got to meet my aunt and cousin. I knew straight away that it was going to be great getting to know them.

Renee I quickly realised was quite a ditz and hugged me tightly crying about my mums' death. I was saddened that she had only recently discovered the fact and hugged her in return. When she released me I just smiled and told her that I've gotten over it though I'm not sure it ever affected me emotionally, though I would have preferred growing up with her taking care of me.

I greeted my cousin, Isabella (Bella) with a tight hug glad I finally have real family members. The only reason I helped hide the Dursley's escape from the UK was to hide mine.

I got on really well with Bella. She's great, if a little too 'good', she's like a freaking saint sometimes. I bet if she knew I'm a murderer that she would forgive me without a second thought. She's a silly muggle but I feel in love with her anyway, she's beautiful inside and out, and family what is there not to love.

It was soon after I passed my driving test, something I wouldn't have bothered with in my world or if Bella hadn't convinced me that having a licence meant I could go anywhere and I was still deciding on what car I might like to buy since I now have the Gringotts debit card hooked up to my family fortune that includes the Black fortune now as I am him heir.

By now I find myself on another plane a couple of days before the new school year heading to Forks Washington with Bella in the next seat snuggled up to me whimpering quietly in her seat. I sighed tiredly myself.

Renee had gotten shot during a botched bank robbery and died before I could get to the hospital. I might have been able to save her, but I don't yet know how to teleport. All I can do now is look after my cousin as best I can and help heal her heart.

I look to my right where she snuggled to me, my right arm holding her securely and comfortingly. Just yesterday she had actually made a pass at me. I knew why. It was to help numb her pain with a little pleasure and I was tempted to take advantage but I couldn't do that to her when she and her mother had accepted me so readily and I love them even more for that.

She's a beautiful girl with mahogany brown hair hanging in look ripple like curls down her creamy white pale face hiding her softly closed brown eyes as she slept uneasily. I just hope seeing her father will make her feel better.

I lean over and kiss the top of her head before leaning back in my seat glad I bought first class as we're alone except for some business woman a few seats away. I sigh as I rest my head on the back of the seat and feel my eyes close and felt myself drift off into dreams of a war that I may have to fight.

I started awake when I heard the announcement that we will be landing in five minutes and rubbed sleep from my eyes with my free hand as I slowly realised that my other was now holding my cousins tightly and her hand held back just as firmly.

I may be the one moping having just lost my mother but I think my cousin has more reason to be sad than me. I haven't lost nearly as much. Heck, my cousins the one cheering me up, and making me feel better, which in turn makes me feel guilty. It had only been a day after my mothers funeral, something my cousin actually paid for (I promised to pay all the money back and I will, even though my cousin said I don't need to, she was my mother).

It was during the evening when my cousin and I were snuggled up on my bed together. My cousin was comforting me after the tiring day and I couldn't help my self, our lips touched as I pushed them together. I was just as shocked at my daring as my cousin was but that didn't stop our eyes from drifting closed and our deepening of the kiss.

I was pushing to go further but I got pushed away with a sympathetic look before my cousin pulled me back and held me, telling me that meaningless sex wouldn't make the pain go away and I cried again. I was thankful the next day wasn't awkward between us. In fact, I was teased all morning about it, which surprisingly made me feel better about it.

However, it didn't completely elevate my guilt at putting my cousin in that position. There's a girlfriend back in the UK after all, and I felt bad, even though my cousin said she wouldn't mind and that she would understand it still made me feel terrible for acting like that. Though I think my mum might have been proud of my daring, and trying something new.

New… yeah kissing is new to me as the guys in Phoenix don't want to even look at the weirdo Bella Swan. However, what I'm talking about is kissing a girl. After all my cousin is probably the single most hottest girl I've ever met. And the odd thing is she actually likes me, and she's always telling me I'm pretty… not that I believe her.

I'm just a plain Jane. There's nothing special about me, but she is absolutely radiant. I had never thought I could ever feel attracted to a girl in my life until I met her, and now she shrouds my freaking fantasies. It's like she exists to make other girls question their sexuality, and its frustrating.

It's even more frustrating when we live together, we're related, and I've seen her with a skimpy towel wrapped around her dripping wet body leaving little to the imagination but to remove said offending towel. Damn, my heart had almost exploded from beating as hard as I fled quickly. That was one highly embarrassing day and I'll remember to knock before entering next time, but I didn't think as we're both girls. And she kept giving me knowing looks, winks, and blown kisses all-day while wearing some very short shorts and a sports top showing of her strong and very, very fit body, and long creamy legs, not to mention her large firm bust.

I quickly shake off those thoughts before I tern myself on just thinking about her, and tern my attention to the girl in question. Her long bright yellow blonde hair is tied at the crown of her head with a black tie with two little crimson balls. It hung down in a tail to her small and firm butt, on top long and trim with a fringe covering her forehead and almost reaching her yellow eyebrows, though at the sides it trails down longer in two steps.

She has a small adorable nose and sweet pouty pink lips, and under her softly closed eyelids two mismatched eyes that just add to her perfection. Her left is a brilliantly bright blue, and her right is an equally brilliant green… both eyes are so bright that their colour seems to leak into the whites giving her a sexy and smouldering gaze that tends to dazzle people, especially me. I think I may have a condition that makes me extra susceptible to dazzling.

I shake my head in amusement; at least she thought to wear warmer clothes since we're travelling to rainy-town USA. She's wearing some black hipster combats (well I think that's what they're referred as). They hug her butt perfectly at any rate… not that I was looking but she had bent over squeezed her butt with both hands and asked me what I thought, I couldn't not look. I had almost passed out through impure thoughts and she had laughed at me.

She was also wearing a form hugging black tee that seemed like a second skin and I could make out the outline of her bra supporting her voluptuous and full breasts. It seems a little unfair that my sixteen year old cousin is more endowed than me when I'm a whole year older. Also, though left undone she wore a contrasting white hoodie, though it has a black lining.

Though, I'm pleased to inform you that she's wearing normal socks and blue running trainers on her feet rather than anything that if I tried to wear would end me in the ER. I'm quite the klutz as well as a plain Jane in just some skinny jeans, a baggy blue tee, a thin black jacket and some converses.

I'm nothing to look at compared to my cousin. I sigh as I roll my eyes and nudge her in the hopes of waking her carefully.

"Calypso!" I called out her name and smiled a little as she swatted at me and mumbled that she wants five more minutes. "Come on the planes going to land in a minute."

Her bright and beautiful eyes slowly pealed open with a large yawn showing off her pearly whites and little pink tongue making me have to look away as I felt a little heat settle between my legs at how super cute and sexy that was.

"Wow Bell, we're there already?" she asked hopefully as I returned my eyes to her. She was smiling that bright and innocent smile she seems to have mastered. It makes her seem stupid, but I'm no dolt, I know it's all a lie. She is far from stupid, but I guess that's just her, sweet Calypso… my sexy cousin.

I nodded with a small smile. "Yeah… thanks again for buying the tickets, but you didn't have to buy first class. At this rate I'll be broke paying you back until I'm fifty."

She just rolled her eyes in irritation. "Don't be an idiot you're not going to pay me back anything. Heck, this hasn't dented my finances so don't be silly, we're family after all. And you and your mum took me in to your home without question. I owe you more than I've given you. So I think I'll…"

"NO!" I interrupted startling her. She blinked in surprise staring at me, confused. "We've been through this already, Clips. You are not buying me a car. It's too much!"

"Wow, I must be getting too predictable," she replied giggly as she stuck her tongue out at me. "I will get what I want in the end babes, and there will be nothing you can do to stop me," she giggled madly leaving me to blush as the business lady a few seats down gave us a weird look.

I swear that woman's been eyeing up my cousin ever since we boarded, and I'm certain she had been touching herself inappropriately too. Not that the woman is ugly because she is quite pretty and slim too, but she seems old enough to be our mother. Though, she might be into that.

Calypso was still giggling as she poked me just as the plane finally pulled up to the bridge and the seatbelt sign went off. She freed herself from her seat as did I quickly and following after her. The lady had stayed seated and was blatantly staring now no doubt captivated by my cousins stunning eyes.

I held in a groan as Calypso stopped by the woman and bent over her with a suggestive eyebrow raised and licked her lips. I swear I could hear the lady's heart exploding in her chest, or maybe that was my own. She then reached her left hand down and ran it along the woman's inner thigh causing a gasp, wide eyes, and a flinch before her hand disappeared up her skirt. I almost gasped when the woman came, bucking her hips a little and gasping for breath.

Calypso giggled as she stood up straight her hand already out of the skirt. "That's pretty pathetic," she said sing-song in her soft English accent as she looked down at the now highly embarrassed woman. "I hadn't even touched your bits and you came. Either you haven't been doing anything to relieve that tension or you're just a pervert that fancies sixteen year old school girls."

She continued laughing as she took my hand and led me towards the exit and the bridge. "Clips, why were you so horrid to that woman?" I asked feeling sad for her. She's probably just really lonely.

She shrugged with an apologetic smile. "I think she'll get off on the memory later, don't sweat it babe. She might even go out and get laid while thinking about sweet, adorable, innocent me!" she answered reasonably.

I snorted and rolled my eyes as we headed towards the luggage belt to collect our stuff. "You may have others fooled but I know you're not quite that innocent."

Calypso just smirked at me and shrugged. "Maybe not, but I think its more fun to be on this side of the line," she said stopping and pulling me into her arms, wrapping her slender and strong arms around my waist trapping me, our noses almost touching, my breathing laboured. Her chest was pushed up against mine as we stand almost the same height. I'm only a few centre meters taller. "Maybe you should join the dark side of the force my young apprentice!" she whispered in a saucy tone, her sweet breath reaching my senses and sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. Damn, why did I ever introduce her to the wonders of Sci-fi?

My face heat up as she began laughing and continued pulling me to collect our stuff. My blush only got hotter as I realised several people had been watching us and I spotted a few perverted grins, one such grinner I just noticed had confronted Calypso and said something to my cousin one moment and the next he was curled up whimpering on the floor holding his crutch in the foetal position.

I grimaced as I stepped over him as Calypso hadn't stopped moving at all. I shivered; sometimes she can be scary when someone pisses her off with the way she keeps grinning in amusement, like she fears nothing, not words or actions. Her anger tends to show itself physically so it can be hard to tell she's pissed at you until you're crying on the floor, and by then it's too late. Her emotions are completely and utterly under her control, which is something I find fascinating and she's been teaching me some techniques to help me control mine, though I doubt I'll be anywhere near as good as her I'll try my best.

 **919**

It's been two hours since we left the airport and half an hour since we left Seattle. We were supposed to be on a coach a little later but Calypso and I had been passing a car dealership. She had smirked excitedly and walked in dragging me along with her and an hour or so later we were driving out with a deep crimson coloured Mitsubishi L200 four by four truck. Heck, as trucks go its really good. It even has back seats and that van cover thingy for the truck bed so it's more like a cool small van at the moment, it even with ball bars at the front.

I had expected Calypso to by a sports car or something very unpractical but she hadn't even though she was eyeing up that Yellow and black Chevy Camaro just because she saw it in Transformers and thought it was awesome. I swear if that thing turns up on the doorstep next week I'm going to cry.

I sighed as I sat in the passenger seat staring out of the window as the lush but damp forest whizzed by either side of us.

"Quarter for your thoughts!" the little 'angle' chimed from where she drove 'dead on' the 'speed limit' like she's afraid to go any slower.

"Quarter?" I asked looking back at her. "Isn't it supposed to be a penny?"

She just smiled widely. "Yeah, but I'm feeling generous. Plus I only have a Quarter in my pocket."

I laughed at that and shook my head. "Well, I wasn't really thinking of much. Well nothing important really. Though I guess I'm feeling a little anxious about starting a new school," I answered her honestly and she laughed dropping the quarter onto my lap, I just rolled my eyes and her silliness and plonked the coin into the ashtray since no one will ever use it.

"Don't be silly babes," she replied causing me to blush as she reached out and patted my shoulder. "I'm sure we'll be fine girl, and make a few nice friends."

"Maybe," I replied doubtfully. "But Forks is a small town. I bet everybody already know both of our names. Anyway if anything you'll make tons of friends while I'll eat lunch alone." Okay, well that sounded winy and self-pitying.

She suddenly slammed on the brake and we skidded easily to a full stop, lucky no one was behind us. I looked at Calypso in shock to see her glaring full force at me. I flinched; she just stared at me like that for what felt like an age but was probably only a few minutes.

Her eyes softened slightly as she reached out and took my hands in both of hers. "Don't Bell…" she whispered softly. Sounding almost pained… it made my stomach squirm with regret. "I love 'YOU', not them. You will always come before them. I wouldn't ditch you for a bunch of freaking bumpkins even if that were true.

"How blind can you possibly be? You say I'm beautiful, but if you can't see yourself as such how can I believe your judgment of anyone's appearance let alone mine… for fuck sake Bella."

She pulled my hands up to her lips and kissed my fingers lovingly her features losing their anger. I could only stare at her in shock as her eyes snapped up to mine holding my gaze fiercely.

"If this is all about me turning you down the other night when you kissed me it isn't," she continued softly and I felt a large blush stretching to my cheeks as I realised it partially is. "I will love that kiss forever but you're not gay Bella… a little confused maybe but not gay."

"But…" I began but trailed off unable to voice my words, but Calypso seemed to know my question anyway and answered.

"It happens a lot with girls," she said with a smile. "They meet that certain other girl that they see something remarkable it and crush on her. Trust me I've had plenty of straight girls checking out my butt or trying to get a good look at me while I'm changing or washing, but it doesn't mean they want to date me."

She smiled as she put the truck back into first gear and pulled off back towards Forks before she spoke again, her voice light, loving, honest and playful. "If you still want to make love to me this evening just come to me and I'll give you all of the pleasures you've been dreaming off and more and we can just act like it never happen in the morning if you want."

She looked at me as I stared at her with wide shocked eyes. I couldn't believe what she had just offered me. "But if you want to just discover who you are. I'll always be here for you now baby and I want to make sure you're happy. And don't worry about my girlfriend she understands."

I lowered my head in shame as she returned her eyes to the road, and the weather turned slightly letting some drizzle through as it began to rain and the wipers started. I sighed quietly wondering what I should do.

Should I really even be thinking of a one-night stand with my goddess of a cousin? I really would like to if I were to be truthful with myself, but I don't think I could put up with the guilt even though I now fully grasp that she's never going to leave me… she's my support so I should be hers… but what should I do?

My heart and body are conflicted, fighting a battle, an argument with each other. My body tells me to go for it as my crutch heats up, and my heart just says no.

What should I do?

Should I make love to Calypso?

Or do the right thing and just love my cousin as that… my cousin?

 **919**

I was actually a little pissed that Bella didn't venture to my room that night for some awesome fun. I had to diddle myself. I wish my girl was here with me, she wouldn't let me down. She would go down and kiss my naughty areas and get me off with a super-cum!

Though shaking that thought away, Bella and I have spent the weekend so far living at her dads house. It's lucky it's a three bedroom or I might not be able to stop myself seducing my Bella.

I smile as I do my last shoelace up while I'm sitting on my bed and stand and look in the mirror. I'm wearing a tight pair of jeans, a blue top with white hoody and white running trainers with my long blonde hair tied back.

"Calypso…!"

I was startled a little as Bella's dad Charlie called me from downstairs. I was a little confused but shrugged that away as I grabbed my book bag, and my new wand, sliding that into the holster hidden up my left sleeve, grabbed my cell phone and left my room.

It was a kind of amusing sight that greeted me when I entered the downstairs hall. Charlie was there looking baffled and dressed in his police uniform ready for work. Bella was there too, wearing some baggy jeans and black converses, top, coat, and was glaring from me to the man standing in the doorway with clipboard and cap.

"Miss. Evans?" the man asked looking nervously at Bella.

"Um… yea, that's me," I agreed with a smile. "Are you here with my Bumblebee?" I asked with a hopeful grin.

"Oh, you mean your Chevy?" he asked but nodded. "If you could sign here, and here," he said. I quickly signed the marked areas and he handed me an envelope with some remotes keys for my new car before leaving.

I grinned widely as I rushed passed Bella and looked at my beautiful yellow car with its two black stripes. It's all shiny and awesome, and looks good where the delivery guys left it blocking the truck I bought the other day, and the rusty piece of crap Charlie bought Bella and me to use, not realising I'm wealthy enough to by one myself, so Bella was strangely happy to call it hers.

It was obvious the delivery drivers didn't want to get into trouble leaving it in the way of Charlie's police cruiser. I quickly ran to it and gave my new car as big a hug as a girl can while I sensed Charlie and Bella had followed me.

"Calypso!" I was reprimanded by my Bella straight away I just turned a sheepish grin to her. "I can't believe you actually bought this thing. I knew buying your truck took longer than needed!"

"Don't be mean, I love this car, it's awesome!" I couldn't help but chime out as I threw the keys to the L200 to her, which for once she caught and didn't drop looking confused. "Trucks all yours baby!"

That gained me a death glare that could melt the polar icecaps. "NO!" she said angrily. "I already have a truck my dad bought me! It's yours!" she retorted throwing the keys back.

I caught them with a frown. "But Bella… the L200 is shiny and new and…" I couldn't look at Charlie while saying this. I also wanted to tell her the L200 isn't a death trap! But I really didn't want to hurt Charlie's feelings. Sure, I can be a bitch to strangers and people I don't like, but Charlie really is a great guy.

"I know you mean well Clips, but no," she replied with a sigh. "We should get going to school before we're late for our first day, and I don't know about you but being late our first day won't give a very good first impression."

"Well, I've got to get to work girls," Charlie interrupted looking confused as he climbed into his car I heard him muttering about pride, and something about Bella having too much before he gave us a wave and smile and drove off.

"Well come on then Clips," Bella said as she pulled out her truck keys. "Move that thing into Charlie… I mean dads spot or I won't be able to get my truck out. I'll drive us."

"Crazy girl standing next to two shiny cars but wants to drive that hunk of junk say what?" I couldn't help but blurt out earning myself a glare. I sighed. "You're lucky I love you girl or I would leave you to it," I said as I unlocked my new car.

I didn't savour it as I wish I could as Bella is right. We don't want to be late our first day so I pulled in next to the L200, parking up and getting out, before locking the car. I shoved my book bag into Bella's rust bucket before running into the house and putting on my thick creamy coloured coat.

Locking up the house I made it into the passenger seat of Bella's truck, and though I put on the seatbelt felt it was a futile attempt at saving my life. Though, honesty I would probably be more worried about the poor souls we could hit. Though, I love playing that Grand Theft Auto game on the PS3 I got for my room I don't like the thought of really squishing some innocent people.

Once I was settled Bella put the key in the ignition and twisted several times before it roared to life. "Oh, god, I've fought a dragon less noisy!" I blurted out as we pulled into the road. She gave me a quick look and I shrug when I realised what I said. "It was an amusing figure of speech, you know, I like games, so don't diss my awesomeness sister!"

"O-K, then don't diss my truck!" she retorted back smirking. "And you need to lay off the video games. They're not real," she said with a smile having no clue how wrong she is. I'll have to remember to take her to a dragon reserve someday just to rub it in her nose that they do exist.

Though, I can't do that until I gain enough courage to tell her I'm a freaking witch and I'm at war, and that I have a secret somewhat army of kids ready to stand by me at anytime, well not really an army, but some awesome friends. I suppose that can wait for a while. I don't want my Bella worrying about me all the time. She worries enough as it is.

I sighed as I started playing with the radio and poking it. "Umm… where do you plug in the phone," I said holding my phone in the other hand. "Or MP3 player…. it doesn't even have a SD slot or disc slot like the L200!" I said twisting knobs and pressing buttons but none of it worked.

"I… think it's too old to have anything like that," Bella said smiling at me. "And I don't think its working," she said pressing a few buttons too.

"Somebody seriously ripped your dad off," I said in disgust. "Are you sure you don't want the Mitsubishi?" I asked hopeful.

Bella sighed and didn't even glare at me. "Calypso, I know you're only looking out for me, but just accepting it would feel wrong. I didn't earn it, or inherit the money to buy it. It's your truck, so please stop trying."

"Missed birthdays and Christmases," I said with a smirk. "From me and my mum and dad…!"

"Passing away exempts you from having to buy gifts," she replied with a sigh. "Please, Clips don't be so stubborn!"

"OK, OK," I replied sadly. I only want to look out for my cousin. I've never had a family to dote on before, and she's making it hard to dote on her because she is so stubborn, almost as stubborn as me. "We're at school anyway, and I don't know whether we're going to have many classes together. I hope we do."

"Me too," she replied as she pulled the junk bucket into a spot and shut down the headache maker. She may think I'm letting this car business drop but I will find away. "Wow, this schools tiny compared to my last," she said as we climbed out into the cold. Though, it wasn't much warmer in the truck, just less windy.

We grabbed our stuff out of the cabin before closing the doors, and even Bella didn't think about locking them knowing that no one would want to rob it. She led me into the office where we could fetch our class timetables.

"What…!? We only have gym class together!?" I couldn't help but cry out sadly as we left the office to look for our classes. I have Chemistry first thing while she has Literature. I thought I was done with potions once I let Hogwarts, but at least here if the teacher is a douche I have so much more power to sort it out.

I was trying not to laugh at Bella as we're getting a lot of curious looks from other students, and Bella was getting nervous as we looked our maps over.

"Hey, you're the new girls!"

We were startled as some spotty nerd of a boy found us in a hall heading for our classes with a wide grin as he looked us both up and down in appraisal. "Yeah, Calypso Evans, and this is my cousin Bella Swan, what do you want?"

"Umm… well," he said looking nervous as my mismatched eyes pinned him in the 'I'm out of your league' stare. I've perfected it since befriending the sister of the queen of this stare Gabby. "I… I was just… umm… being nice, I was hoping to help out, and help you find your classes."

"Are you trying to say we're too stupid to find our classes in such a small school?" I asked him with a look that turned into indignation.

"N-no!" he squeaked out now trembling as my stare intensified with hidden anger and plenty of resentment, looking as if I was highly offended. "I, umm… I've got class," he squeaked again as he fled as fast as he could around a corner. I burst out giggling while Bella looked at me in horror.

"I… I can't believe you just did that," she said in awe and reprimand. "How the hell did you just turn that poor boy into a babbling puddle of nerves? You made the poor guy run off, and… that stare, it was the popular girl 'I'm better than you' stare! But I've never seen it pulled off that good before."

"Plenty of practice baby," I replied with a shrug. "It's amusing to use as it can get rid of dipshits before they get too comfy."

"Clips, don't cuss," she reprimanded. "And how do you know he needed getting rid of?"

"He wasn't interested in us. That was obvious from the get go," I answered with a shrug. "We're the new girls and don't know him so he thinks he'll stand a chance with the two new hot girls! I'm not interested, are you?"

"W-well, no," she agreed with crimson cheeks. "But that was no reason to be so mean."

"I wasn't," I retorted with a smirk. "I was just telling him no way before he became an annoyance. Most boys don't have a clue unless you outright tell them, and this way we don't have the awkwardness of me saying no to any crazy advancements leaving me free to be me, and do what I want to do."

Bella sighed rolling her eyes. "You have a weird sense, but… well, whatever, this is my class, I'll see you at lunch," she said as she kissed my check and entered the classroom.

I couldn't help but sigh, but I smiled as my class was just around the corner. I entered to see everyone settled down waiting for the woman teacher to begin. I gave the teacher this slip I'm supposed to have her sign for some reason before she looked around for a seat for me.

"Over there should be fine, next to Alice Cullen," she said gesturing to this small beautiful girl with short ruffled spiky black sexy hair. Her golden eyes looked at me in curiosity as my green and blue met her.

I tensed and my heart skipped a beat, and that's not because this blue dress wearing hotty is super hot. Her skin is pale, and my instincts kicked in telling me to flee the predator. However, I remind myself that I can be as much a danger as her and calm myself down quickly.

She'll just play it all off as me being attracted to her, which is true, but I've never acted like this around humans. I've never heard of vampires trying to live as humans before. I'll give them the benefit of doubt, but if they prove to be a threat I'll risk my secret by calling in MACUSA for them to deal with the threat.

However, the lack of red eyes was a sign that I should at least have some faith. I don't want to be like Dumbledore and his minions and preach tolerance and acceptance but not practice it.

That's why after a few moments I slid into the seat next to her, and out of curiosity took a deep breath. Yep, she smells like candy, and now I wonder whether she'll taste like candy too. Though, I think I'll lay off trying to lick a girl I've not even met before, let alone the fact she's a vampire.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she spoke to me in a low whisper with a brilliant smile that would have made me swoon if I weren't so awesome. She offered me her hand while the teacher started the class.

I returned the smile and let my eyes shine brighter. Two can play this game as I took her solid freezing hand shaking it. I kept eye contact, smothering her while she smothered me. It just seemed to make her grin grow wider.

"Calypso Evans," I gave her my name as we let each others hands go. "If you're not going to at least take me on a date, I'll say your fuck me look is wasted."

I could see when Alice's eyes widened before she giggles a melody that she was stifling. "So, you're hard to get then?" she asked in amusement.

"What do my eyes tell you?" I asked with my wicked evil but sexy grin. She looked deeper into my eyes and I was pleased that for a moment she got lost, and I found out that vampire's minds run so fast it's hard to get anything from her memories. They're all a jumbled mess. I would have to spend longer delving.

"They say yes, but to me that you'll make an acceptation," she finally answered with a smirk. "I could have a boyfriend for all you know."

"Who said I care," I retorted smugly. "Us girls don't need boys when we have each other, and toys," I told her laughingly.

She giggled rolling her eyes. "I see your point. I'll keep that in mind but our teacher is glaring at us for not paying attention in class," she said gesturing to the angry teacher. I quickly got out my books and pen.

During class it was amusing that I heard several other students commenting that one of the 'stand offish' Cullen's is actually talking with me, a new girl. We didn't talk about each other outside of some flirting and trying to one up each other while laughing. The teacher only left us alone when she realised we were actually doing our work. It's easier than potions as I'm not at risk of turning into a blob. I only have to worry about blowing up my work, not me.

It was the end of class and I can say I actually enjoyed Alice's company as my lab partner. She's fun and energetic, and knows how to mess around and flirt with me. Bella couldn't flirt if her life depended on it.

"So what do you have next?" she asked me as we had packed away.

I looked at my timetable and groaned. "I hate maths," I complained while she laughed and took my arm grinning.

"It looks like I'm your math partner too," she said smirking. "The seat next to me is the only one left."

"Cool," I replied as I let her lead me on. "You seem to have a force field up that keeps all these foolish boys away. Do they have to bother us girls all the time?"

"Unfortunately they do," she replied in mock sadness. "I have brothers so I should know."

I couldn't help but laugh as she led me to the maths teacher. He smiled as he welcomed me to the school and signed my slip before Alice led me to the back by the window where she sat and I sat next to her.

"For someone who doesn't like math, you're pretty careless while writing the correct answers," she said as we were doing some stupid quiz the teacher had handed out and I really wasn't paying attention.

I shrugged sheepishly. "I said I hate maths, not that I wasn't good at it," I told her with a smug grin shrugging again. "I'm good at lots of things I don't like, or they're just boring."

"I'll concede defeat," she chimed out as we carried on with our quizzes while chatting about movies, music, and games before she suddenly asked a question. "So, what brings you to live here anyway…?"

"Oh," I said shrugging. "Well, my parents died when I was a baby and I was dumped with my aunt and uncle. It wasn't long ago that they told me I have another aunt in Phoenix, so I was only too happy to leave those fucktards! But, my aunt died in a botched bank job, so my cousin and I have moved in with her dad, Charlie. Its Okay, he's cool."

"Oh," she said looking uncomfortable. "So, you're from England, right?"

"Yeah…" I replied with a smile. "I kind of miss all my friends, but I have my cousin. I won't ever leave her alone. Bella's the last family I have."

I was startled as Alice patted my arm trying to comfort me. I smiled at her. "Thanks, but I'm OK, I guess I needed to vent a little, sorry."

"Don't be. I don't mind. It's nice to help a friend," she said smilingly.

"A friend…?" I asked with a small grin as she nodded smiling.

"Yeah, I think we're going to be great friends," she agreed like a hyper preschool kid. I couldn't help but laugh. She soon joined in until the teacher reprimanded us for being too loud and distracting less talented maths students, which looked to be the rest of the class.

It was soon time for lunch and I left the class with my new friend almost completely forgetting she's a vampire. I haven't had such a good laugh in a while. If I talked about this sort of stuff with Bella she would be blushing and stuttering so much it isn't as fun.

"So, do you want to sit with me?" I asked her as we headed to the dinning hall.

She suddenly gave me a look and slowly shook her head. "I would like to but I usually sit with my family, and believe me. You don't want to meet Rose any time soon. I saw your 'I'm out of your league' look earlier," she confessed grinning. "But believe me, hers has made full grown men run away whimpering with their tails between their legs!"

"No one can be that good," I denied but her look said otherwise. "Well, I'll just sit with Bella. I hope she made some friends, but she wouldn't be able to pull off the 'I'm out of your league' look even if I tried teaching her, and she's too nice for her own good."

"Is that her?" Alice asked me as we entered the hall. I looked over to see Bella sitting with some students and staring off at another table. I saw some bronze haired vampire looking at her like he got to go crap before she looked away blushing madly.

"Oh, fuck," I muttered with a sigh. "Oh, sorry, but… umm…"

She just laughed rolling her eyes. "You don't need to explain to me. He's my brother and I think he's a loser too. You're obviously a great judge of character," she said and I had to smile as I heard the huge vampire laughing loudly. I figured it was at what Alice said.

I looked over again to see another boy looking like he was starting a heart attack, and a blonde supermodel girl glaring at me. "Wow, no offence but if she's your sister, Rose, you should send her back. She seems defective. No one should glare in that much hate when they don't know a person."

Alice glared over and the blonde looked away. "Sorry, but I guess I've got to go," she said with a smile. "We've got gym class last thing so I'll see you then," she said before hurrying off to her family.

I sighed as I went over to Bella's table and internally groaned as the nerd I got rid of earlier was back. I was about to sit opposite when I was surprised when some girl glared. "Get lost, we heard what you did to Eric," she said glaring.

Bella's eyes widened as mine narrowed. "L-Lauren, d-don't, she's my cousin."

"So, I don't care," she said as she got up and stormed round the table. I groaned as she gained us a lot of attention as she pushed me. "Why don't you get lost, bitch!" she sneered as she went to push me again. I moved to the side and hit her full force in the stomach.

She gasped out, bug eyed and collapsed on me, but I just threw her to the side where she lay unconscious on the floor. "I told her," Bella whispered looking shocked. "C-Clips, you didn't have to hit her."

"Why not, she started it," I replied with a shrug. "Don't push a girl unless you're ready for a street fight! Or school fight… whatever," I finished as I looked to see the Cullen's staring at me. I was pleased Alice was trying not to laugh.

"What's going on here!" a teacher had quickly rushed over, seeing the unconscious girl, looked to me.

I just shrugged. "I was just minding my own business, about to join my cousin here when she just went crazy and started pushing me, so I hit her."

The man sighed as he looked down. "You two," he demanded of this Eric boy and this blonde baby male. "Carry her to the nurse's office. I knew someday she'll start something stupid and get hurt," he said as the boys did as asked with another girl rushing after her friend. "Forks High doesn't normal tolerate violence, so unless you have no other options you are to inform a member of staff about bullying."

He then followed after them as I finally took my seat and pulling my lunch out of my book bag. I only bought a fruit box, and a packet of crisps, which these American people call chips for some odd reason, and an apple juice box.

"So who're your friends?" I asked Bella as only one girl remained with a boy. He was kind of big built and I figured my play a sport but she's slim, and wears glasses, and has an oriental thing going on.

"Umm... this is Ben and Angela," she quickly said pulling up a smile. She must be getting used to my not quite goodness. "But is that all you have for lunch?" she asked in worry. I nodded looking confused. "Don't you have any money for something?"

"Of course I have money," I agreed in surprised. "But I'll have something better when we get home. I had thought of going to that sandwich shop on the way to school, but you insisted on driving that hunk of junk."

"But my trucks brilliant…" she tried to defend.

"Hey, you two, see that red pick up Chevy outside," I said pointing it out and they nervously nodded. "I offered her my brand new Mitsubishi L200 truck, but she insists on driving that thing!"

"Wow Bella you're crazy!" Ben couldn't help but say.

Bella just hung her head trying not to pout but not doing a very good job of it.

My first day of my new school had been great except these two annoying girls Jessica and Lauren, though Lauren was the worse. Then I had to deal with some boy who reminded me of a puppy (and not in the cute way), and that spotty one had come back once I wasn't with Calypso. Though, Calypso has just gotten rid of them quite effectively after beating Lauren up.

I knew my Calypso's 'evil' would beat up Lauren the moment I met her. I know my cousin meant well, but I feel like she could use a little more restraint. Though, I don't know what I would do if I was being picked on. I'm sure Calypso would come to my rescue and beat the bully up for me.

It's hard for me not to love Calypso so much. She's a great cousin, but I can't help but feel she keeps a lot of secrets, but I won't try to pry. I'll let her tell me when she's ready. I know she's had a hard life, and that she has had to become strong to look after herself, and those she cares about.

She's a lot less rough than she could be I suppose, and I would hate to meet our aunt and uncle who supposedly raised her. It sounds like they're horrid human beings. I'm sad just thinking that I missed so much time with her and that we could have been brought up as sisters together.

Calypso has commented that she's sure my mum was probably on the list of approved guardians, and made it look like someone broke the law giving her to these Dursley's, but it sounds like this person has too much power to go against. I think this person might have been a horrid person who had a grudge against my aunt and uncle, Clips' parents, and hurt her for it.

"So, Bell, what class do you have next?" the beautiful girl herself interrupted me from my Calypso filled thoughts.

"Oh, umm… biology," I replied as I pulled out my timetable. "Then I have gym class…" I groaned sadly. "But at least we have that together," I brightened and loved her agreeing smile.

"I have lit class next," she told me as I watched her eating her lunch feeling a little guilty. If we had taken the L200 or even Clips' new car, we could have had time to stop at the sandwich shop. "Bell, stop moping. I could always order a pizza if I was that hungry. I'll get something on the way home."

I could feel the heat coming to my checks as I also realised she could just buy something here too so I continued with my pie and fries. I guess I'm used to it, but I can see why she wouldn't want this food. In fact, I think these fries are oven baked so I don't think they count as real fries.

"So, umm… Clips, did you make any friends?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yep, one girl, her names Alice Cullen, she's over there," she said smilingly pointing the girl out.

"You made friends with a Cullen!?" Ben interrupted in shock. "Wow, you must be something special. They never associate with anyone!"

"Well, I don't like to trump my own horn but I am awesome!" she responded making me laugh for obvious reasons. "Hey… when it's the truth it isn't being big headed!" she playfully reprimanded me. "Anyway, I think the bells going to ring soon, so I'm going to get to class early and I'll see you in gym, babes," she said smiling as she surprised me with a kiss to my cheek before hurrying off and out of the hall.

I smiled while rolling my eyes as I continued eating my meal. "S-sorry about Calypso if she seemed rude… she doesn't mean any harm really, and sorry you had to watch her hit Lauren, but she isn't the type of person who lets people walk over her."

Ben laughed while grinning. "Hey, she deserved it. She's always been bitchy and full of herself, and it's about time someone put her in her place."

"But still," she replied blushing. "She could have used a bit more restraint, but she's still the best friend I've ever had. She'll do anything if I asked, and keeps trying to give me a car, but I can't accept anything like that. It just too much…"

Angela smiled. "But that's a good thing, as many people would take advantage. I'll walk with you to class," she said, amused as the bell rang as she made the offer.

"Thanks, Angela."

"No problem, we're in the same class."

"Well I have geography," Ben interrupted as he grabbed his bag and with a wave left them to it.

Angela and I laughed as we got up and left the cafeteria; we must have dawdled for too long as we were last to the class, and my new friend quickly took her seat while I went up to the balding man to get my attendance sheet signed.

He looked it over and signed with a nod before handing it back and looking over the students. "Let's see… ah, Miss. Swan, it seems that there is a spare seat next to Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen! If you would raise your hand, and move your stationary from the spare desk?"

The beautiful boy with coppery brown hair raised his hand with a tight-lipped smile before pulling some things from the only empty desk in the class next to him. I smiled nervously as my heart pounded miles worth of beats every second I walked over and sat next to him.

He reacted oddly, as he looked at me with a constipated expression. Then he started sniffing with a baffled expression on his face. Though, that was all odd, it was still kind of cute in a weirdo kind of way, but I've gotten used to Calypso's oddities, and she can't be the only odd person I'll ever meet.

The class had started with the teacher mumbling on about some stuff I've covered back in Phoenix already so I didn't pay too much attention when Cullen suddenly smiled at me a little more than he did before.

"Hi," he suddenly spoke. His voice caught me off guard, as it was so smooth, like velvet. "You're Bella Swan, the chief of police's daughter, right?" he asked, still smiling and showing a little bafflement, and I couldn't help but notice how pale he looks, and who has gold eyes? Him apparently, but they could be contacts or something. "I'm Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you," he continued not even waiting for my answer.

"Umm… hi," I replied with my cheeks heating up. "Err, yeah. It's nice to meet you too."

I felt like hitting myself for my lame reply, but he didn't seem to notice anything wrong. I shifted nervously in my seat as he kept giving me this piercing look. His smile ever-present was kind of creeping me out, and if Calypso was here she would have probably been real rude to him about it.


	36. Deal to be Reaping (HP)

_The final battle battle closed with 17 year old Erin Potter "dead"! However, Death is vindictive, & wants Voldemorts cheating soul, so she gives Erin a deal. She had given this deal to her mother before, giving Erin 9 lives, which were lost by the light. So with her own deal, Erin turns back time to the end of 3rd year! Fem-H/HG/LL/GW/AG/DG/TD/GD/FD!_

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Supernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,920 - Reviews: 38 - Updated: 5/28/2014 - Published: 5/28/2014 - [Harry P., Hermione G., Ginny W., Astoria G.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

She would say she was more than a little befuddled; befeckled? Was that even a word? And was befuddled just a more amusing way of saying she felt confused? Yes, probably but that wasn't the point. One moment she had been glowing green as the killing curse hit her, and the next she was standing beside herself as the glow was still on her body. She had sacrificed herself to save the lives of all-of-the wizarding world from Voldemort, and now she was dead, or something close to dead; she couldn't tell.

Because that didn't explain why the world had somehow paused it-self and she didn't look very ghost like. She looked just as solid as her frozen self, which was bringing out her oddity senses as odd. She was wearing her clothes, which were a little tatty, and she was still dirty from all of the fighting.

She looked at herself, before running her finger over the scar that was supposed to be on her head. It stung a little but that was it. It was a little bloody too. She had expected more; like excruciating agony. It was a horcrux wasn't it? She wasn't so sure any more, but one thing stood out above anything else.

"What the hell was I thinking!?" she demanded of herself in anger. "These people have been anything but nice to me and I die for them!?" she was completely confused. She was sure she didn't like much about the magical people; they were fair-weather, and about as loyal to tails on a coin as chance. They had treated her like a hero one moment and then most of them jumped on the bandwagon when some arse changed popular opinion, mostly with lies or no form of explanation from people who could have and should have sorted the problem out.

"This is odd!" she mumbled to herself. It wasn't the situation that got her this time; she could deal with that or something, but this. "I know I didn't want to die. I know I didn't try to kill myself; I remember I was... I was trying to tell myself not to do it; not to be an idiot! And certainly not to die a martyr for a cause that I honestly didn't understand. Then the ring... the resurrection stone; it didn't do anything... they weren't real apparitions, they were lies!"

It was Dumbledore. Just thinking about him made her angry. He was the one who stole her childhood, giving her to the Dursley's as a freaking servant when she was a baby, and then he had the cheek to say he did it so that she could have a normal loving childhood! The nerve of that old basket case getting in her way all the time when she tried to make friends; it was all about keeping that freak Ronald around.

She felt bile rise in her throat before she dry heaved. She supposed that dead girls couldn't be sick. She had let him kiss her, HER! On the freaking mouth! Before she had always felt excitement, but now it was all gone. Instead she felt sick; she had let him touch her chest and was planning on... she shivered in disgust; she was thankful. He kept trying to push her, and she was so close sometimes to giving in, but now she would have punched him for getting too close.

It had all started getting weird sometime before the first task of the tournament. She was fourteen then. So it was nearly four years ago. Ronald had thrown a hissy fit when she had been entered into the tri-wizard tournament and he wanted to compete, even though he hadn't the talent he was always selfish and arrogant about his own self-worth, grabbing hold of her celebrity. Then before the first task she started having odd feelings for him, so after the task when he came back – no apology – no nothing – he just expected back into the fold and she let him even though she really didn't want too.

"Love potion, or something similar!" she growled out clenching her small fists in anger. "But that bastard wouldn't be smart enough to make that stuff, and wouldn't have near enough money to buy it on the black market since its illegal, or the street smarts to survive the seedier side of anywhere for that matter!"

That left her thinking about the conspirator, or he had likely more than one. His mother had seemed awfully keen to make sure they both spent a lot of time together. She had once, before second year tried to get her to stay in Ron's room while she spent the last few weeks at his house before the new term. She refused point blank and the woman reluctantly let her stay in with Ginny, which was odd she could barely remember it a minute ago, but she had Ginny had gotten close over the holiday; she could have saved her the bother of the Chamber of Secrets, but she just - forgot.

"Odd!" she mumbled to herself, confused. "I-I didn't remember staying with Ginny before," she said to herself in a thinking pose. "I never really wondered where I slept. It's the same with the Quidditch World Cup, and Bills Wedding to Fleur."

She rubbed her aching head. "I stayed with Ginny and Gabrielle!" she mumbled thoughtfully. "I remember the cute blonde in my camp bed. She had been worried about her sister. She said she didn't seem all together. She was in my arms, resting for a while when I felt... she kissed me, with tongue; it was nice... but what the hell is going on!"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness!"

She was startled as a woman spoke. She spun around; eyes wide open to see a young woman with dark grey-purple skin. She was wearing deep black robes and a cloak that frayed to the bottom like wisps of black smoke with a life of its own.

The robe was short to mid thigh and she was bare foot. She had markings and symbols in a dull white pattern all over her skin, even on her face. At first they looked like tattoos, but looking again they were grooved into her perfect skin. Her bust was large, and she had glowing blue eyes so bright they were terrifying. Her hair was short and black with tails hanging down over her ears and spiking naturally in all directions.

"You know, Erin you were named after your father's mother," she commented offhandedly. "It was one year and seven months before you were born that she was killed by Death Eaters with your grandfather protecting a human junior school. If you were a boy you would have been named Harry after your grandfather."

"Who are you?" she replied. "What the hell is going on? Why has everything stopped, even the wind?" she added as she realised she couldn't feel any air; it was as if time was frozen for everything; even the elements.

"I am Death!"

"You're Death?" she asked, blinking in surprise and wondering why she wasn't feeling more sceptical, but then she had just died. "As in the Grimm Reaper, take me to heaven or hell, Death?" She nodded her head. "As in Angel of Death?" she added again, however was surprised when the girl 'Death' shook her head, laughing.

"God of Death!" she corrected.

"So what do you want?"

"Straight to the point girl; I like that," she said, nodding her head. "The Yule Ball your fourth year of Hogwarts, who did you go with?"

"That bastard Ron-...!" she began but trailed off for a moment. "No... I took Ginny because she wanted to go and couldn't unless on a 'date' with somebody older. I didn't like the thought of dancing with any of the boys at school, so since I was being forced to go I took Ginny; the look on Dumbledore's face was priceless, but nobody else, no wait, Ron threw a fit, and I think, somebody hexed him and he ran away so we enjoyed the rest of the time together; I kissed her later in private, and she didn't pull back, but returned my kiss. So someone has been fucking with my bloody memory! If that's true then why do I suddenly remember the truth?"

"Not exactly suddenly as you still have the fake memories in place, but evaluating your own thoughts you can see the fake from real with very little effort," she answered. "As for why; magical influence cannot stick to the soul."

"So I am dead?" she asked sadly; thinking about everything she had lost or never had the chance to experience.

"No!" she replied, shocking her, and bringing her hope. "Not quite anyway; yes that killing curse is killing you, and you are going to die. You see your mother literally made a deal with me. I have an agent of mine; a Reaper, or Angel of Death if you will act as a Guardian Angel and make sure you don't die. However, we only hand out nine lives-."

"You mean I've died eight times already?" she asked with wide eyes; she was rightfully horrified.

"Yep," she agreed, shrugging. "The first time was when your mother made a sacrificial contract with me; not many people could do it, and even less that would have the guts as I have taken so many souls of people who tried to call me by sacrificing the innocent because they were greedy, wanting immortality and the like.

"However, I was intrigued to hear her out; to see what she wanted. She was the one and only person who used their own life as the sacrifice. She wanted to give her baby girl some hope; a chance to live a long happy life. I was going to just give her a freebie, save you that one time, one extra chance because I was moved, but then I saw 'him'," she gestured to where Voldemort was, wand in hand, glee on face, and green beam ending at frozen Erin.

"I don't like people who try to cheat me," she said coldly. "The Flamel's, meh!" she said shrugging. "They weren't destroying their souls and would eventually choose a time to leave the earth, but Tom!" she almost spat out her hate. "He stays anchored to this earth so that he can torment and end lives long before their time."

"So you made a deal with my mum!?" Erin asked as she swept back her short ruffled black hair. It was cut to the bottom of her neck and was a mess.

She nodded her head. "Yes; she gives herself to me, and I would give you nine extra lives, so you die, my angel heals you!"

"Then I can see mum?" she asked hopefully.

"Possibly," she agreed slyly. "You see, I cannot allow my newest Reaper to fraternise with humans; it is strictly against the Lore of Life, Death, and Rebirth!" she said, amused. "If she was allowed Albus Dumbledore would have been dead the moment he placed you with your aunt and uncle. She would have used her powers to take the lives of a lot of people; just tearing their ungrateful souls from their bodies, but she is forbidden from interfering."

"She's been my protector?"

"Yes," she nodded while the girl looked like she was trying to cry but her beautiful emerald coloured eyes couldn't remember how.

"Then if that's my ninth life, what are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Well, a little help maybe; I want to make a deal with you!" she said whimsically. "You see both Fate and Destiny, cute and amusing goddesses though they may be made sure you are the one meant to give me, him! So I need someone who can get rid of him, and be able to shall we say, be very hard to kill, and of course in exchange I do you a solid!"

"So I'll be like a Reaper, but not quite?" she asked, baffled, again.

"You'll still be human, but with all of the powers and duty required."

"And for this, last chance?" she asked timidly while Death nodded. "I get something in return, like an equivalent exchange thing?"

"Yes, you see, once you have the powers; well they can't be removed as they reside within your soul. You'll always be an abnormality; you'll be a human, Angel of Death-."

"Then when I die, I come work for you?" she asked as she figured that out while Death nodded.

"Okay, so I'm sure there is something you want!" she said with an amused smile. "Name it and the contract is sealed!"

"I..." she had to think hard before something came to mind on a different tangent. "Wait, you said mum would have killed Dumbledore, but he's dead!"

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you!" she replied thoughtfully. "Lily said it was a set up to cement you dying for them."

"I was tempted to kick the old bastard in with the zombie things!" Erin said thoughtfully. "It was a brief impulse, and I foolishly squished it away."

"You'll have your chance!"Death said. "Now hurry up and chose a gift or something, even a cheese burger would do if you're hungry."

"I want to go back in time!" she suddenly said, actually startling Death. "I want to go back to the end of my third year; then I can have all summer to prepare, to change the future in MY favour!"

"Lily did say you were a very clever girl. Always fighting the drugs like the good girl she was so very proud of."

"So you can do it?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Oh, of course, I nearly forgot," she said sheepishly. "What was it Fate said; it was something about soulmates or some such, but whatever; I'm sure you'll figure it out. Your mother did say that you came across a few girls whose souls hit resonance with yours, but yet, you'll be able to see that."

"Isn't a soulmate supposed to be just one, like in two people, guy and girl?"

"Not always," she shrugged. "I believe a Morgana Pendragon, or le Fay as you would know her better had more than one female soulmate."

"Okay, so you're weirding me out, how do we do this?"

"Oh, right, here," she said touching Erin's forehead, black marks appeared on her pretty face, a pattern in the centre of her forehead like a twisting outline of what could be a tower, and two lines under each check going down her chin and neck. She could see them on the backs of her hands and just knew they went down her slender body and nicely shaped and sized breasts.

Then Erin blinked; the markings were gone and she was no longer in the Forbidden Forest; instead she was on the train. It was the Hogwarts Express. She looked down at herself. She was wearing her Gryffindor robes and school uniform underneath. Her black hair was long again and tied back to her waist, and that felt odd as she cut it short middle of fifth year and had it like that since; she never could remember why, but it was cute, so she kept her new style.

However, she had to resist the urge to beat a certain ginger boy to death as he was sitting opposite her talking about 'him-self' and what he was going to do for the holidays. Her best friend Hermione was thankfully sitting next to her. She was a bit bossy and nerdy, but overall nice. She had long brown hair crinkled down her back and hazel eyes while wearing her uniform neatly.

"Erin, is something wrong?" Hermione asked. "You kind of spaced out for a second there and I thought you were going to suddenly attack Ron!" she said laughing.

"Na, I'm good Hermione!" she said with a sigh, surprisingly hugging the girl and leaning on her; she missed that for some reason, but had to hold in a blush as she thought of something 'risky' they did together after the forth task and the resurrection of Voldemort, Hermione had been so worried, and that turned into something 'naughty' once they were alone.

Erin sighed again as she felt mentally exhausted as her beating heart slowed down and she calmed from her revelation and stolen memory. "I'm just a little tired, or a lot tired I suppose; don't train journeys make you feel sleepy too? There's the lull of the tracks, and the gentle rocking."

"Well they didn't, but now you mention it," she shrugged sheepishly.

"Why aren't you listening to me any more, Erin...!?" Ron suddenly demanded as he had continued talking about himself, and for a moment she felt compelled to apologise and turn from Hermione, but she shook it off as it was either a spell she was under or residue from the future.

She sat up in her seat and smiled. "Because quite honestly I don't want to listen to your crap; you bore me, and if I have to listen to you talking about yourself for one more second, I'm going to go and hang out with someone who can carry an intelligent conversation and take Hermione with me!" she said coolly while his eyes widened all the while.

He stood, glaring at her in anger. "Dumbledore's right; you are big headed, and need putting in your place!" he spat out, and then out of nowhere he freaking punched her in the face. Blood exploded from her nose as her head whipped back hitting the seat, and she finally realised what would have happened if she pushed back the first time around, but she had been hurt worse. Ron looked so smug while Hermione had screamed out in horror.

However, Erin didn't cry; she attacked, ramming her full weight into the boy and slamming his head into the compartment door, grabbing his hair just as a surprised bleach blonde boy and his 2 gorillas turned up to bother them. The second attempt to slam the ginger boys head into the door failed and they staggered into the door opposite where Ron got leeway and threw her off to the floor.

He drew his wand flinging spells at her while she rolled from side to side; dodging the spells before kicking out her right foot she hit him in the crutch. He bent over with a girly scream while she scrambled to her feet, but she obviously hadn't kicked him hard enough as he gained his wind and charged as he had dropped his wand, ramming her against a compartment door and repeatedly punching her in the sides and face.

She was covered in blood and grabbed at his hand and arm stopping his attack while people were charging out into the hall staring in horror. She managed to get 2 of his fingers while they struggled, and snapped them. He screamed bloody murder, slamming her back over and over into the wall before he let her go and screamed as he was hit by a blue light, he looked up in loathing as he crashed to the floor.

"Get lost Greengrass!" Ron hissed out as she was the only one to step forward and stop him. "This is between me and her!" he spat, nursing his injuries. "She thinks she can disrespect me; just as arrogant and big-headed as I thought; fames gone to the crazy bitches head!"

"You're mental!" Erin hissed out; her eyes were alight with strength. "I despise my fame you ignorant fool!" she declared angrily. "But you, you would lavish in it wouldn't you! People praising you for the murder of your family! Everything of worthwhile stolen in the moment of some filthy pile of craps whims! You're sick!"

She turned from him to the blonde girl. Her hair was long and straight to her butt, and she had cool blue eyes wearing Slytherin robes. "Thanks, I owe you one," she said before turning to Hermione; she looked like she was in shock and Erin had to drag her away.

Erin took Hermione to an end compartment and pulled out her wand, setting up spells, security, locking, and warding so that nobody would even look in or see them. Spells she had learned while they were camping and the UK Ministries number 1 criminal's.

"Oh Merlin, Erin...!" Hermione said after a few moments, but she could already feel herself healing as the pain lessened, so that must have been a part of her reaper powers, which were cool. Hermione rushed and pulled out tissues, getting Erin to sit and gently started cleaning up her face. "Ron will be expelled for this; I knew he was a git at times but-."

"Dumbledore keeps Snape around, so why would he expel Ronald!?" she hissed out her reply as the dabbing stung.

"Come on. After all of those witnesses!" she replied worriedly.

"Yeah, Dumbledore is a shite face!" she replied with a bloodied smirk as Hermione was startled. "You're smart Hermione; scan me!" she demanded, startling her friend. "Go on; a simple medical scan for spells or potions that should be in my system; you know you're curious?" she said with a twisted grin.

"Okay, but afterwards let it drop!" she agreed, rolling her eyes. "Dumbledore is not out to hurt... you..." she trailed off as she scanned. "Y-you're under the effects of several potions and charms; how the hell are you fighting through all of that. There are compulsions, and empathy charms, potions for infatuation, and well; any normal girl would be a freaking slave by now!" she declared in horror. "We should tell Dumbledore right away!"

"Hermione!" she interrupted, glaring through the thinning blood. "That old bastard is responsible!"

"Don't be stupid!"

"Scan for memory modifications!" she replied, rolling her eyes. Hermione went to wave her wand when Erin rolling her eyes again said something new. "Scan yourself!" she added and Hermione did.

"B-but this shows traces I had my memory altered!" she declared in horror. "But Dumbledore would surely never leave such foolish traces and do a better job."

"That's just the way he would think!" Erin agreed to Hermione's growing horror. "Tell Dumbledore if you want Hermione, but... have you heard about... redoes?"

"You mean as in redoing your life from a certain point?" she asked while Erin nodded. "It's a fiction thing, mainly in fanfiction," she said before Hermione's eyes widened. "That's why you changed so suddenly, because you reset history to cheat fate!"

"Actually Fate wanted this!" she replied. "I have to destroy Voldemort, but just as importantly, I have to change the magical world, and stop Dumbledore from stopping me while doing it!"


	37. Distorted Time (HP-Doctor Who)

_2 girls, Jenny, 17 is his half-sister from the future, & Susan, 12, his niece from the past. They have a TARDIS neither know how to work. This led them to Harry, an eccentric boy-mage genius who just knows how to pilot the TARDIS! They will travel far on an adventure of magic, science, time, & space following Harry as his companions in searching for the Doctor, & home!_

 _Crossover - Doctor Who & Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Sci-Fi - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,180 - Reviews: 19- Updated: 11/3/2013 - Published: 11/3/2013 - [Harry P., Susan F.] Jenny - Doctor's Daughter, 11th Doctor_

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry Potter. His mother had given that name to him. He felt different from the rest of his family. His older brother is the Boy-Who-Lived. His father's son. Shortly after his brother was born, Lily and James Potter had an argument about a prophecy. Harry had heard of it by chance in later life. His parents are never happy together. They stay together just for the sake of the Child of Prophecy, sleeping in separate rooms.

The prophecy was about the Dark Lord Voldemort's downfall at the hands of a child. It could have been one of two children. Either his brother or another boy. Lily wanted to run, leave the country, and disappear. However, the Great White Wizard Albus Dumbledore didn't agree, and in all his benevolence he convinced James that it was best to stay.

Lily had left. She had tried to take her son, but they stopped her. She spent the next few weeks drinking heavily in muggle (non-magical) bars where she would meet a man. She never even knew his name. He was going through some hard times too. He had lost some very close friends of his.

They comforted each other. They both had the pain of loss. However, after, they felt better and Lily had to return for her son, to protect him. Lily and James Potter had never slept in the same room since that day, keeping it a secret. That Harry is the accidental creation of a one-night hook-up for James to save face.

It was shortly after Harry was born that they were attacked just after the oldest child's second birthday. It left Jeremy Potter with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. However, unbeknownst to any, over Harry's right cheek had also formed a scar, which disappeared moments later in a golden light. His parents had been lucky to survive. The Dark Lord had wanted to torment them over the loss of their children.

Harry knew that Dumbledore and James had both wanted to put him in the muggle world, forgotten with his mother's sister and her husband, but Lily wouldn't have any of it. He was thankful to that as his muggle relatives are supposed to be hateful racists.

His mother is the only one who cares for him. This makes him very protective of her. She goes out sometimes and he worried about her safety. She'll go out and meet people, muggles. This was why he decided to follow her. He was eleven, and it was nearing his time to go to Hogwarts. He had gotten the letter and everything. All he needed was his school supplies from the magical shops.

He frowned as he was waiting outside the bar hidden in a side alley. He saw her leaving with some woman. He sighed in relief. He had been thinking bad things and he needed to protect his mother from herself.

"Who are you spying on?"

He almost jumped out of his skin as he spun around to see a young women and girl peering over his shoulder watching his mum and the other woman get in a taxi together. He looked them over, his emerald green eyes scanning them. The blonde-haired woman looked to be around seventeen with grey/blue eyes and a large smile.

She was wearing black leather trousers and boots with a white long-sleeved top and a slender figure. The other was a contrast in many ways with dark eyes and black wild hair hanging down over her shoulders framing her young face. She was wearing a blue summer dress with sandals showing her bare feet and legs. She looked a few years younger than the blonde girl did, maybe only a year older than him, at twelve maybe.

"I really don't see how that concerns you two ladies," he replied straightening up as he was wearing black combat trousers as you can never have enough pockets, a white tee shirt and an orange shirt left fully open with orange running shoes.

"Wow, aren't you cute!" the blonde said, ruffling his black hair affectionately. "I don't suppose you could help us could you. We're looking for someone. Oh, I'm Jenny, and this here is Susan."

"You do know there are billions of people on Earth don't you?" he asked them coolly. "The chances of me knowing where you can find this person are extraordinarily slim."

"So anyway," the blonde girl said quickly. "We were told to find someone who can help us get… home. We were drawn here, to you. He's supposed to be a Timelord, and have the knowledge to a TARDIS!"

"Wow, and people call me crazy!" he said rolling his eyes. "So you crazy young lady's believe in time machines and time travellers?"

"But…" Susan trailed off looking at him frowning. "How do you know what we meant by them then?" she demanded, annoyed with him.

"TARDIS! Time and Relative Dimensions in Space!" he said bored with the situation. "Who wouldn't understand that?"

Jenny looked to the younger girl while she looked at her. "I think we've found our man… well, boy!" Jenny said with her ever present grin.

"So he's a Time Lord?" Susan asked sceptically. "If he is he sure has gone native!"

"I'm standing right here you know," he interrupted, but she ignored him and continued.

"If he is Grandfathers son, does that make him my uncle?" she asked, looking annoyed with the world.

"Yep, makes him my half bother too," Jenny agreed while also not paying the boy any attention.

Harry sighed. Though, it was nice that they're possibly family and know who his real father is he hasn't got time to wonder on that. He has to wonder though, why his mum would do naughty things with a man old enough to be her father and have grand kids.

Therefore, he left them to their pondering as he pulled out a small smart phone he had modified as a tracking device for his mother. He had given her a rather nice watch for her birthday that holds the tracker. It wasn't hard that with modifications that he got the phone and tracker to work around magical interference.

"Hey, Uncle, wait for us!" the girl called out making him wince. He is too young to be somebodies uncle in his honest opinion. They soon caught up with him as he was following the signal. "What are you doing with that thing?" she asked him.

He looked to her and shrugged, still with an aloft expression of coolness. "I'm just tracking my mother's whereabouts. I worry about her sometimes. She goes off into the… well to bars. I haven't actually seen her leaving with any men with plots of misdeeds yet, but she sure does have lots of female friends she goes home with."

"Did it cross your mind that maybe-," Jenny started but stopped as his eyes widened.

"You don't think these women are taking advantage of my mother's kind heart do you?" he asked, horrified at the thought. "That would explain a lot. She and James my 'father' haven't gotten along since before I was born, but I believe my conception was the final nail in that coffin. Not that I care. If mother wanted to leave him, I would be only happy to go with her, but she worries about my older brother."

Jenny sighed while Susan took his free arm and held it, walking. "Don't worry… umm… what is your name?" she asked.

"Harry," he replied looking down as they're getting nearer the bleep on the tracker. "So you two are related to my father also?" he asked and they nodded. "So then you know where I might find him?"

"Sorry," Jenny said shaking her head. "The TARDIS we have is his from the past. Susan has been trapped in it for about a decade, bumping through time until she hit me. She is actually about your age. The Doctor she knows is the first. I am the somewhat daughter of his tenth regeneration so he looks quite a lot different from then."

"I see," he replied pausing, and though he was good and pretending he understood everything he didn't. However, with time he'll piece it all together. "So the Doctor is my father?" he asked them, not even questioning the weird name choice, who is he to judge.

"Yes, according to the entirety we spoke too," she agreed. "She said that only you can help us find our homes. That's why we're here. My ship was crushed by the TARDIS and I had to abandon it. I had no home so that part doesn't make too much sense on my part. But it doesn't make all that much sense on Susan's either," she said with the younger girl wincing.

"I-," Susan began at Harry's look. "I just found out that-that my whole planet is gone, and time locked. I couldn't change it even if I could get the TARDIS to get me anywhere near. So I don't have a home to get back too."

Harry frowned. "So, you are both, Timelady's, and I'm a Timelord?" he asked them, trying to follow while they nodded.

"I'm technically a clone-ish, using the Doctors DNA crossed with human, and you're half human," Jenny corrected with a shrug. "Susan is pure Timelady," she said with a small grin. "None of us are exactly human."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "You know, mother always said, home is never a place or even with family. Home is where people will always love you, not for what you can give them or what they can do for you, but unconditionally," he said leading them on further as it was getting dark.

He was stopped however as Susan dragged him from the road down an alley where an old blue police phone box stood. "The TARDIS?" he questioned, as he placed his phone away, no longer able to keep his curiosity at bay. "Tell me Susan. If you've been in this time-machine alone for a decade-."

"I was in hibernation because I couldn't control it, until I crashed into Jenny," she replied. "We met this young woman, and she sent us here. We don't know how or why," she said as she opened the door leading him into a space bigger on the inside in blinding white with consoles and screens. He had lived with magic all of his life so knew that eventually science could do some 'magical' tricks, and since its an advanced race, why not.

He walked up to the main console. "TARDIS?" he asked, calling out as he touched the console and felt a purr as it somehow connected with his mind. "Intriguing. The TARDIS is a living entity," he said as the door closed behind Jenny.

"Yes, she's beautiful isn't she?" Susan asked while Harry shook his head and started typing away. The first thing that happened was the glaring white faded away for a neutral cream and the whole layout started changing with glass walkways and orange trim. It was expanding in size with glass staircases running up to a second level.

It had comfortable looking seats looking out at a huge screen that is blank with control panels. The central console was now much larger up through the second floor with controls on both levels, and behind the three cream leather seats at the front whirling with Harry working away. The lighting is dimmer, and the upper floor had what looked to be an open plan sitting room with large coffee table with a juice bar.

"Grandfather is not going to be pleased that you reconfigured his desktop," Susan said looking around at all of the changes, taking note that the TARDIS seemed to approve.

He shrugged, smirking for once. "That was way too bright and small," he replied shrugging again. "I also noticed that the ship can change its form. It seems to be broken. I'll try to fix that after I've read the TARDIS instruction manual."

"There's a manual?" they both asked together.

"Everything has a manual doesn't it?" he asked the question but it was asked with such certainty that they didn't bother trying to dispute it.

"Okay, let's see now," he muttered, flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"How do you know how to do that?" Susan asked sulking.

He looked up and for the first time grinned. "I don't, but the TARDIS thinks I'm doing okay," he said, amused, as the core started moving up and down whirling with sound and lights, shaking a little as the TARDIS moved what could have been a few feet or a few thousand light years before it stopped.

"Ha," he said smugly as he quickly ran and opened the doors into a large cream coloured bedroom with orange sheets on the massive four-post bed with a door leading to a bathroom. The TARDIS was at an angle in the far corner by the balcony windows with orange hanging. There are books of all sorts from magic to science all over the place on wooden bookshelves, at his desk by his laptop, and over his workstation. The floor is carpeted with light grey fluffy carpet.

"Is this your house?" Susan asked as she exited the TARDIS with Jenny looking around and flopping to sit on his bed.

"Yep," he replied shrugging. "Since I figure you girls aren't just playing games you can stay with me. If I can fix the chameleon circuits on the TARDIS I can make it look like a wardrobe or something to blend-in. If you need to use the bathroom or whatever, go ahead. I have a hot tub I've never actually used before, maybe the three of us can use it together sometime. I normally just shower, but I have always wanted to try it, but it is really big and I feel foolish just thinking of using it alone."

"Wow, a real hot tub with bubble jets?" Jenny asked eagerly while he nodded, smiling at her eagerness. It was nice to see such a kind and bubbly sibling. His brother needs a lot to be desired. Though not a bad person, he can be a douche and gets his way all the time, having learnt that their mum won't give in like his dad, he doesn't ask her any more

"I've always wanted to try a hot tub," she continued as if she is the youngest of the three of them and not the eldest. "I hear they're like a hot springs but inside out of the cold. The UK doesn't seem to get much summer."

Harry shook his head and looked to Susan. "What about you. I bet you've done lots more than us being a proper time-girl and all."

"N-not really," she said embarrassed. "I'm only twelve, and by our standards that is the equivalent of a human who has not been born yet."

"Harry!"

They paused and Harry slammed the TARDIS door closed as a 'plump' boy with a ginger mop on his head barged into his room. He needs to remember to lock that door when he has aliens over in his room. Though, thinking on that he is an alien too. He'll have to be doubly sure to lock the door if the aliens don't look human.

"Dad wants to know where mum is. He said we should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our stuff for school. You'll even get a wand, but you'll never be as good as me," he said rudely. "I only have this stupid practice wand to use while not at school. Everyone knows how brilliant I am at magic-!"

He stopped bragging as he took notice of the big blue box and the two girls, but ignoring the box as he knows how crazy (eccentric) Harry is. "Who are they?" he demanded, annoyed. "You know what dad said about bringing muggles home! He had to modify the memory of that boy!"

Harry rolled his eyes as the girls looked confused. "They're long lost cousins on our… mothers' side. They're aware," he lied easily. "This is Jenny and Susan," he said introducing them. "Girls this is my brother Jeremy!" he said with a sigh.

"Whatever Harry, where's mum?" he demanded ignoring them.

"She's out with a… girlfriend," he replied, telling the truth but he'll never understand the subtle difference the lack of space between words makes. Harry doesn't care about his mums sexual preference, and can't blame her for changing teams with the way James acts. However, he knew Jeremy would be a moron about it having grown up a primitive.

He just shrugged. "Well, whatever. It isn't like you and mum wont just go off without us anyway," he declared before stomping out of the room and slamming the door shut.

"Wow, your brother is a… jerk," Jenny readily admitted. "But what did he mean by magic and wands?"

"I'm part of a subspecies of humans that can warp the laws of physics," he answered nonchalant. "It can be a pain sometimes, but whatever. It doesn't matter. When I go to Hogwarts I can take you both and the TARDIS with me!" he said, amused by their confusion. "So, being part Timelord makes me smarter than pure Terrans?" he asked them, uncertain.

"Yeah," Susan agreed, nodding. "Grandfather is one of the smartest I know," she agreed smugly. "But what about this 'magic'. I had always known that humans are one of the oddest and diverse species in the universe but I had no idea they were that diverse."

Harry shrugged looking thoughtful. "I don't know, but… I think I should see to fixing the chameleon circuit before my 'father' comes along after my brother tells him about the phone box. Though, honestly not sure he would carte to bother. He is always like that."

"You could just pretend it's a retro closet," Jenny suggested thoughtfully.

He nodded. "Good point. I do find that people are easy to lie to. The human mind, in most doesn't like the truth. People like to stay ignorant. Most humans can't handle the greater picture," he mused before smiling brightly. "So let's see… just in case, you're both my mother's nieces from her mother's brother. Your parents have just died and you found out about us and magic in a letter, which is why and how you found us. Keeping your lies simple and as close to the truth as possible is always key. I had always wanted siblings that I could actually get along with."

"We can't just stay here the rest of our lives," Susan said, pouting. "Someone will notice if one of us dies and regenerates. And what about the fact we each have two heartbeats. Even Jenny after she used her life stream regeneration power when she died has two hearts now."

He shrugged sheepishly. "I always did wonder about that," he agreed. "If I was born in a human hospital they would have noticed, but the magical people, though having the potential to be a highly advanced race are stuck in the dark ages believing their magic is everything. They have such trust in magical lore when I honestly think that their trust is more reason why they end up dead if they break magical contracts and the like. In reality they're killing or harming themselves, unaware because of their own trust; their own faith."

"An interesting people to study perhaps!?" Susan suggested. "Though, I can see what you mean by that-."

She trailed off again as the door was tapped lightly and a slightly tipsy woman with vibrant red hair opened it carefully. Her eyes flashed to each girl before back to Harry and then the blue box in the corner.

"Jeremy said that… long lost cousins?" she said, confused as her green eyes took the girls in more, smiling a little.

"Umm…" Harry muttered impish grin in place. "Actually, Susan here is my niece, and Jenny is my half-sister!" he said to her widening eyes. "Umm… turns out my father was an ancient time travelling alien!" he said, shrugging. "This is the TARDIS my new time travelling sentient space ship.

"It's bigger on the inside," he said to her sceptical look.

"It's still Grandfathers TARDIS!" Susan interrupted.

Harry just waved her off. "He has missed out on eleven years of my life. The least he can do is let me play with his space ship!"

"O-Kay!" Lily said slowly, confused. "So do they need rooms?" she asked letting the weirdness wash over her.

"Na," he replied shrugging it off. "As I said, the TARDIS is bigger on the inside."

"Right," she said. "I… wait can we keep this secret from you know, James. It will make life around here much easier," she finished while he nodded before slipping out of the room and closing the door so she can go and take a nap to sober up.

"You just told her the truth?" Jenny question, wanting an answer.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Hey, easier this way. She can cover for us like this. It's always good to have an adult on your side."

"O-Kay!" she said shrugging.

Harry was looking confused to Susan as they with Jenny sat in the refreshing hot bath with jets bubbling up. She was up to her neck in the water while he and Jenny were just lounging back. Though, he had to admit to himself that he was taking some longer than necessary looks at the older girls chest when he can, being the curious boy he is. Neither he nor Jenny had any qualms against stripping and bathing together.

They're family after all, and its only a bath. Not that he would feel comfortable with his brother or 'father'. Though, thinking on that, the thought of them seeing his half-sister and niece made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Do you… not like us?" Harry asked as a way to explain her odd behaviour.

"N-no, of course I do!" she quickly replied almost standing as she shook her hands but splashing back down after having moved above the water just enough to flash some skin, her cheeks an explosive red. "Its just. Our people aren't well, like humans. We don't normally share baths with siblings. Maybe our mothers when we're little but. I am unfamiliar with it. But… I do not mind so much as it is only the both of you. You are both the closest family I have now and I'm so confused, and scared about what will happen in the future.

"I do not know whether we will find grandfather or not," she finished off as she dunked her hair under the water before splashing back up and taking a deep breath. "I felt so alone before I found Jenny, and now you. I have never lived on an alien world before. It will take time to adjust to a new culture. Though, I have to say the water and bubbles are great. Thank you Uncle!"

"You're welcome," he said with a sheepish grin. He slid round next to her and gave her a quick one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek, amused at her heightened blush. "We'll figure this out and one day we'll find 'him' and everything will be okay, right Jen?" he said and asked looking to his half-sister.

She grinned as she splashed over and squeezed the pair into a hug, and though not massive, near suffocated them in her bosom before letting them go. They both gasped for air and it wouldn't be for a few years that Harry wondered why he thought death in her chest was a bad thing.

"Of course Susan, everything will work out in the end!" Jenny agreed splashing her and giggling.

Susan groaned before laughing as she splashed back. Harry was giggling before they both slashed at him and he joined in the fun. Susan forgot to care about her nudity in front of her family as she acted more like an Earth child of younger years, playing. Harry suspected that Children of Time didn't play like those of Earth so it was a novel experience for her to let go and act her age.


	38. Flip (HP)

_Harry's bored of all of the messed up choices other people make for his life without even talking to him first, like he's an idiot. So when he's in a kids park before his 15th birthday with his 'stalker' Tonks and finds a weird coin, he chooses to let it decide for him from then on. Yes, or no? Its simple, yes? Well, it could be if his life wasn't such chaos and mayhem._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Humor/Fantasy - Chapters: 2 - Words: 8,587 - Reviews: 72 - Updated: 5/20/2013 - Published: 3/18/2013 - [Harry P., N. Tonks, Astoria G., Katie B.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry James Potter is an average young man of average hopes and dreams. He's not quite fifteen yet, but in a few weeks he will be. However, average he might convince himself of being; he is far from average, or so jerks like to remind him. The fact, he has magical powers makes him above average to start with.

Then, something else puts him higher than above average. This is his surviving the unstoppable, (well it's unstoppable without some kind of solid object) Killing Curse. It supposedly hit him and bounced off. Its like that little rhyme the kids say, 'I'm rubber and you're glue, whatever you throw at me bounces back and sticks to you', or something like that.

Anyway, Voldemort, THE Big Bad Evil Dark Wizard had been KO'd big style… well not KO'd really, more like torn from his body to spend the next thirteen years haunting a woods somewhere in Albania or Austria or something, he really didn't care too much on the details.

So, Harry's poor parents had died before hand: a shame most certainly. This is why the great, awesome, and super good guy leader of the light Albus Dumbledore placed Harry on the doorstep of his muggle relatives where he'll be safe and loved, at peace away from all of the fame he'll gain from his mysterious victory over some sixty year old dude with super awesome dark powers.

Now, Dumbledore might be awesome and smart with magic and be able to even convince himself and the smartest of his following of light wizards that something is the 'right' thing to do. However, in truth Dumbledore doesn't really understand people that much. He's like one of those shut in nerds, or geeks. He thinks he has a clue when in fact he doesn't, not really. However, rather than being socially inept and staying in doors away from people as he should, he ventures out.

This is where he sees people through rose coloured spectacles. There are those he knows are just plain douches, but he even tries to see them in a good light. He 'sees' that everyone can change and deserve the chance to prove it. He doesn't get the concept that is the bad guy murders some guys wife, husband, sister, brother, mother, or father that they deserve NO extra chance. There should not be any get out of jail free cards for the likes of them, but Dumbledore's strange and thinks that if someone repents they should be given a chance.

Now, this brings us to the old geezer dropping a freshly attacked, scared, and possibly hurt baby on a doorstep in England on a frosty November, early morning before the sun had even ventured out. It was just lucky Harry is a wizard or he could have frozen to death. But still, any responsible human being would have taken the baby to see doctors first, at the very least.

However, Dumbledore is naive, and the other two with him, one's an idiot so wouldn't think about it, and the other was too busy concerning herself with not wanting to leave the child with these, muggles, (which is a silly name they give non-magical peeps).

This brings us to Dumbledore's foolishness. He had seen both James and Lily Potter's wills, and in neither gave custody to Dumbledore or the muggles (The Dursley's). In fact, it stated in Lily's will that her 'sister' is no longer considered family, and under NO circumstances is he to go to them as she foresaw that they, (magic haters – most likely jealous) would mistreat her baby.

However, Dumbledore knows best of course, (yes that is sarcasm). He didn't believe a word Lily said. He believed it was just bitterness between sisters, but we all know he always wears his rose coloured specs when crap like this presents itself.

Later in the years to come when the old woman who lived nearby, a squib, (which is another silly name used for muggles born from witches). She was charged by Dumbledore to watch out for the boy, and she reported suspicious bruises on Harry, or outright said he's friendless and the whole neighbourhood has been led to believe he is a troublemaker, and blame Harry for all the wrongs his cousin Dudley does. However, Dumbledore just wouldn't believe her.

Dumbledore just couldn't believe that Harry's 'family' would ever care about him and love him any less than one hundred percent. He just couldn't fathom the possibility that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was an abused child… abused by his loving family no less. So all the squib lady, Ms. Figg could do is watch out for Harry, and make sure to feed him any chance she could get as Dumbledore wouldn't believe that the Dursley's were giving Harry hardly anything.

Ms. Figg had thought about calling muggle child services, but every time she went to, she convinced herself that Dumbledore will undo it all and push it aside as a misunderstanding no matter the evidence to prove otherwise. After all, Dumbledore believes that Harry staying with the Dursley's keeps him safe. Then, Dumbledore might replace her as Harry's watcher, and the new one might be as trusting and gullible as Dumbledore is, or just not care.

Dumbledore was simple enough to believe that it was a misunderstanding that Harry never got his letters inviting him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before his eleventh birthday, and sent Hagrid to sort it out. After all it seemed like a simple job for the friendly giant, and nobody else was around to do it anyway, and Dumbledore realized they had been travelling a bit, so figured they must be vacationing.

This is when Harry's life got flipped upside down with loads of people up to no good… or at least seriously stupid. So Harry turned up on the train after meeting a seriously dopey kid. He kind of thought he was funny so didn't mind making him his first ever friend. Though, he never liked that stupid dirty rat, and secretly made fun of Ron for sleeping with an animagus for four years. It wasn't even a cute woman magus, but some ugly old perv.

Anyway, Harry arrived, the Prince of Hogwarts. Though, he prays to the whole universe that nobody ever calls him that. He has enough stupid titles to deal with. It sometimes sucks being him, but he's learnt to deal.

Let's just skip all the years at Hogwarts to the holiday before his fifth year, after the resurrection of that dark dude you heard about earlier. You know the one that tried to murder baby Harry? The one that lost to baby Harry!? His name is Voldemort, or Tom if you really want to piss him off, (it's his normal people name – Tom Marvolo Riddle – anagrams as: I am Lord Voldemort.).

Well he used some evil ritual to come back, but NO! The Ministry of Magic doesn't give a crap! Well, they would if they didn't believe that evil Skitter woman's bull crap lies in the paper about Harry being a nut job. Seriously, if he thought Dumbledore wouldn't get in his way Harry would sue the Prophet, especially since they keep spreading little lies. However, since Dumbledore is letting them get away with whatever they like Harry knows Dumbledore in all his stupidity has a stupid scheme of his own in the works.

The schemes these supposed awesome 'great' wizards come up with are so elaborate they often go very wrong, but yet they still keep trying to pull them off. However, it's the schemes from scared little morons in power like the Minister that you should really watch out for. Minister Fudge is after all the type of person to bend or even change the law just to win some hard candy if he wanted it.

Harry sighed as he walked through the quiet park. Its early morning - six thirty if his watch is correct; it hadn't really worked well since he went for a swim in the lake at school for the second task of that stupid tournament. He just couldn't sleep much so he put on his crappy muggle clothes which used to belong to Dudley that don't fit right. He'll have to go shopping sometime after collecting some muggle dosh as soon as he can. He's tired of wearing this crap.

He rolled his eyes as that same woman is following him again. She's hidden but he can always sense her eyes, and knew it's a woman as he can smell her perfume. She is absolutely useless at tailing him, and she seems to be really clumsy. He had tried getting her and the others to talk to him sometimes, but none of them would. She had gasped the first time he let her know he knew she was there, but after that even tried to quieten her breathing. The others weren't nearly as shocked that they had been collared.

Internally shrugging he carried on until he found the perfect bush. He didn't give a crap if she's watching. She's the one stalking him and he is dying for a piss. He knows he should have gone before he went out on his morning walk, but he really didn't like to that early as his filthy family might wake, and he doesn't need them bothering him. Life with them is a lot better now than before Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean he wants to test their patience. Plus them being 'happy' make Harry happy as they just pretend he and his 'freak' friends don't exist.

Shrugging for real this time he pulled down his zip and pulled 'it' out. He smiled with a sigh as he let loose and took great pleasure in the small gasp his stalker let out as he let go and watered the bush. He's not the type to be shy about him self, especially after all of the Quidditch and practice has helped lightly tone his body.

Anyway, he knows he's quite well hung, by far the largest in his dorm, and he had caught glimpses here and there of older boys in the toilets so knows he's larger than those he's seen anyway, not that he cared to take too much notice. So, he had nothing to be ashamed of in that area, and his body has gone through a bit of a growth spurt over the summer so he's not so short any more

He shook off after the last spurt of pee left and put it away before he gets a 'problem' as he wondered what his stalker looked like and imagined a hot young woman. Its always the way… it must be so much easier being a girl. If they get the 'problem' they don't get a huge bulge in their pants. Teenage hormone suck, but at the same time they're great. It's complicated, but at least he doesn't have to deal with the whole period thing. That does not sound good. Though, it explains why moody-Hermione comes out to viciously hate Ron once a month for just under a week.

Harry's just glad that moody-Hermione has never hated him, but then he tends to not say stupid things at just the wrong moment like Ron does. He shivered at the thought of being that stupid. Ron can be fun, but he doesn't have a clue, and Harry wondered whether the Christmas gift of a book on girls and hormones would be taken well. Though, thinking about it, Ron would never read it so it's a waste of bother. Plus, if the girls found out and any were… he shivered at the thought.

Sighing he stretched and yawned as he turned to where his stalker is and rolled his eyes, feeling his courage egging him on. "Ginny Weasley stalks me much better than you, and she doesn't use an invisibility cloak," he said laughing as he felt her shifting uncomfortably. "I have loads of girls stalking me, but you are one of the worst!"

"I'm not stalking you," her voice just blurted out. She sounds fairly young Harry figured as his smirk widened on his lips. "I-I've been ordered to watch you by Dumbledore," she relented as she's already spoken she saw no reason to play quiet any more "I'm not supposed to speak with you, and if you knew I was here, you really should warn a girl before just pulling it out to pee."

"I'm not supposed to know you're there remember," he replied blushing with a laugh. "Well, later Invisa-Girl," he said waving as he went on his way letting her pretend nothing happened. After all, he doesn't want anyone to have to suffer one of Dumbledore's 'I'm disappointed in you' speeches, then his 'but I forgive you' speech, and finally the, 'don't do it again' speech.

He wondered how easy it would be to ditch her, but then pushed that thought back, remembering Dumbledore speeches. No. He's a man, and men don't let potentially hot young women suffer through such torture. It's just not the gentleman thing to do.

Therefore, he continued on his way and heard that his stalker wasn't trying as hard to be quiet any more He didn't know where he was walking to, and he never did, but it cleared his head a lot.

It had been over an hour when he arrived at a park he hadn't been to before. It was obviously new as the playground was new and shiny still, so he could only guess it's been in place for a few months at most, and the vandals, his cousin etc. haven't yet gotten to it yet. He entered the play park and slid up onto one of the swings moving back and forth.

He felt like telling his stalker to join him on the spare swing but chose not to bother. He guessed she wouldn't. She either believes whatever line Dumbledore gives her, or goes along with it to save her the hassle of his bull-crap speeches that make little sense and confuse people so much they just nod their heads in agreement anyway just to end the torture.

Harry decided he was going to ask her. "So Invisa-Girl," he spoke suddenly, which might have surprised her. "What do you think of my family?"

He didn't think she was going to answer for a moment when she did. "They're… great," she said, but it was obvious she forced herself to say that.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "No… not what Dumbledore has fooled him self into thinking! What do you think?"

"They should be in jail!" she blurted out before she could stop herself. "I mean seriously. I heard from a few other members of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore is really naive, but I never thought for a moment that he… he…"

"That he could really think bitches like them is a cool place for your 'super' hero to stay with as a kid?" he asked and finished for her laughingly.

She laughed a little at that and Harry was surprised as she pulled her invisibility cloak off. He was right to think of her as hot. She is. Her body is slender, and her skin looked soft to the touch, and she has a nice large and firm bust, not too big but not small either. Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement and her flaming red hair just made her smoking.

"You could say that," she said smirking as she dumped her Invisa-cloak, sat, and swung on the swing next to his. "With relatives like them you're certainly ready for enemies trying to kill you."

"Yeah," he replied stretching out the word. "I would rather not have either. It seriously cuts into my social life."

"I know what you mean," she answered with a sad sigh. "I'm Tonks, by the way," she introduced herself before she continued. "I joined the Order because I want to help, but all I get is baby sitting duty."

"Hey I'm not a baby!" he retorted glaring at her. "Or do you want another look to proved it?" he asked the last with a smirk and light blush.

However, her blush exploded as she shook her hands in defence "S-sorry, well… yeah… you're freaking hung kid!" she blurted out looking even more embarrassed, but at least Harry's cheeks darkened too.

"Well, anyway," he began when suddenly something caught his eye. It was a twinkle, or spark of the early morning sun on something in the grass. He hopped off his swing and walked over to it with Tonks following looking confused.

He picked it up. It's a large silver coloured galleon. He frowned as it was weird. It didn't have the Gringotts crest on it. However, it did have two engravings, one either side. The side he would presume to be heads had a naked fairy on it seeming to be smiling brightly with sweet little angle wings on her back with three feathery tails.

However, the fairy that he would call tails too was naked with dragon or devil wings and a tail carrying blades in it with cute little horns on the side of her head pointing up with her hair at a backwards slant. The coin held weight and had a strange feel to it. He flipped it once and he watched as it tumbled back into his hand. He liked it.

"Wow, that's a pretty cool coin you found there," Tonks said with a teasing smile as she watched him flip the coin a few times. "What are you going to do?" she asked in amusement. "Make your choices based on a flip of that coin?" she asked laughingly. "Though, it might be better than following Dumbledore's decisions."

Harry grinned as he held the coin up showing the angel side. "Destiny is yes," he then flipped the coin to show the devil fairy. "Fate is no," he said smirking as he flipped the coin. It span and both watched as if it was moving in slow motion before Harry snatched it from the air and placed it flat on the back of his left hand hiding it from view.

Then he removed his hand to reveal Destiny. "It looks like I'll be letting this coin choose from now on. Anyway, leaving my life to chance has got to be safer than leaving it to Dumbledore. Check this," he said readying to flip his coin again. "Should I leave the Dursley's?"

Then flip, caught and saw it had landed on Fate.

"I guess not yet," he replied laughingly. "I'll have to wait for that blessed day, huh, Invisa-Girl?"

"You can't really be letting that coin decide your life for you," Tonks said looking doubtful.

Harry shrugged sheepishly as he flipped the coin and it landed on the angel fairy. Then before she could react, he had given her a small kiss on the lips startling her.

"It's got to be better than letting Dumbledore or any one else dictate my life," he answered as he pulled back smirking.

"Well, later Invisa-Girl…" he said cheerfully, happy with his coin as he walked round her. "Maybe next time you'll flash me some of that hot body of yours," he laughed as he began his trek back to Privet Drive.

Tonks took a few moments to gain her senses before scurrying under her invisibility cloak and quickly following him with a small amused smile, licking her lips.

"Maybe I will… give you a little show sometime," she whispered to herself too quiet for him to hear from where he is.

It had been a couple days since Harry had found his awesome coin. He lay on his bed in his horrid muggle crap just flipping his coin. It was odd, when he didn't ask it to make a decision it landed evenly, first heads, then tails, yes, then no, Destiny and Fate. It was weird alright, but as long as it helps him out and steers him right he'll take Fate and Destiny's help in making the right choices and that beats the alternative.

This brought him to a predicament. He wants to go muggle shopping as he flipped his coin and asked whether that was a good idea or not and he got an affirmative.

However, he can't go anywhere by himself as he tried yesterday and Moody didn't hesitate in stopping him from going that far. It annoyed the heck out of him, and if not for his coin might have hexed the jerk. Who the hell does he or Dumbledore for that matter think they are stopping him from getting what he needs?

This seems to include food too as he was stopped from entering the local convenience store, which is only at the end of the street. Sure, he would prefer to get some sandwiches from the local hypermarket or proper sandwich shop but he had to do. The Dursley's don't feed him, so he had actually had some muggle money and went to get his own.

He doesn't know why Dumbledore would forbid him using the local shops, or getting himself some new and respectable clothes. However, that's the excuse Moody gave for not allowing him. Though, Harry wasn't allowed to use his magic and his coin said no to just smacking him.

Harry wasn't sure why Fate kept him from just slugging the man, but he supposes Moody is more experienced and is allowed to use magic. It was just so frustrating and he didn't like it. He'll have to get Dumbledore and Moody back for that, and his coin thankfully agreed that carefully plotted revenge was a must.

It wasn't that he knew what kind of revenge shall begot his tormentors but he'll surely think of something. It's always so depressing at the Dursley's because of their ignorance and hate. He wondered whether he can find some magic to seal Dumbledore under their authority for a few days to see how he likes going hungry and the racist abuse.

He nearly snorted at the thought. It's not just wizards and witches they're racist about, but black people, Pakistani people, Indians, (which is odd as they complain about these 'curry stinkers' and then order it themselves from the local Indian). Then they complain about Orientals, and just foreigners in general, and not to mention all the emigrants taking all of the jobs or whatever.

If they put all of their hate for everyone else, including the neighbours into something productive, the place would be manageable. They gossip with the neighbours about other neighbours and still, they gossip about each other to them too. Seriously, what is wrong with this world or these people?

Though, thinking of that the Magical People are just as bad with their racism. That's not just the purists, but thinking of the Weasley's, Molly Weasley is always calling muggle science rubbish. Picturing the way the muggles are advancing they're bound to notice the world is smaller than it should be eventually.

Then the muggles will investigate, and because of the magical world's arrogance and ignorance they'll be discovered. It really could be only a matter of time with the entire magical world hidden, making the world look smaller than it is. If the magical world wants to stay hidden, he supposes they have to evolve out of this medieval funk they've been in since, well the medieval eras.

Thinking back to his shopping dilemma though, he could probably convince Invisa-Girl to take him but the day before then she told him she has work so won't be able to hang until the following week or something, though Harry's suspicious of that, it sounded like a lame lie, anyway he's impatient.

He's not sure he could wait only to find out she's never coming back because Dumbledore discovered she had taken off her cloak and talked with him, and has been now since he found her. It was near impossible to see if the old man has any reason for not wanting him to have contact with his people.

It felt like Dumbledore liked to segregate him from his people every year. It got him depressed, and honestly made him think about doing some pretty cruel things to his muggle aunt and uncle, but he's never thought about hating them because they're muggles, but because they're evil bastards!

He got a lot of time to think about why Dumbledore does this. It couldn't be because he's safe here. He isn't safe as his uncle had proved over the years with his attacks. It seems more likely that Dumbledore likes taking away all of his hope and then handing it back like it's his to take and give.

Harry had to take some calming breaths after thinking that. He hates the thought, but the more he thinks it the more he believes it. Dumbledore could only have one reason, and that's control. Harry knows that he has done everything Dumbledore had expected of him and more.

The old man pretends that he's trying to protect Harry, but sends him off, unprepared, subject to abuse or evil wanting him dead. The old fool doesn't listen to anyone but himself. The old man must be stopped at some point; he must, for the benefit of everyone's safety.

If the old man continues doing what he's doing the Death Eaters will win, and Voldemort will conquer the magical world, the muggles will then, soon after find out and war will begin the likes that will exterminate magic from the Earth. Though, he doesn't care if the muggles ever find out about the magical world, he would like that to be a peaceful reunion of the days of Camelot and Avalon, or something like that.

He sat up sharply on his bed, flipping his coin, he caught it. "Shall I be the one to stop Dumbledore's crazy schemes?" he asked, opening his hand to find the angel, Destiny, yes.

Harry grinned as he flopped back on his bed as he thought about the money he'll need to go shopping. He has enough to buy some food, if he could get to the shops unimpeded, but nowhere near enough to buy a whole 'wardrobe' of clothes to replace the crap he has to wear ten times too big that belonged to Dudley, his fatty cousin while in the muggle world.

How, he wondered was wearing this crap in the muggle world for anyone's benefit, except, he wondered more. Perhaps Dumbledore doesn't want him to look respectable enough to potentially make any muggle friends. Now he isn't afraid of Dumbledore or his 'family' he could make muggle connections, which could make him happy enough to not care too much about Dumbledore and magical world dangers.

The thought was chilling, but the thought of making muggle friends was nice. He doesn't have any aversion to muggles like the rest of the magical world. In fact, he found them nicer in many respects, such as clothes, and cleanliness. The witches and wizards of the magical world, well in the UK at least are filthy backwards people.

He had always felt a quiver when thinking of the eating establishments in the magical world, and just before his third year of magic school had to spend so long in a 'hotel'. If he owned the place then his cleaners (if there are any) would get the sack.

Flipping his coin again he caught it on Destiny again; he smiled. At least he can now just leave it to Fate, Destiny, and Chance. It will have much better results than any scheme Dumbledore comes up with to ruin his life. Flipping again it landed on the angel.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he wondered how he could possibly get some muggle cash or whatever. He would certainly have to get to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He had no choice but to write a letter to the bank, even though he's certain the old man Dumbledore steals his mail, which is probably some major crime to the goblins, and hopefully as a whole in the magical world.

He'll have to bring that up with the wrinkly little monsters when he gets a chance to see them next. It's obvious now he thinks about it as he has NEVER received ANY fan-mail or presents like he probably should have, so what happens to it all?

He had asked the old man about mail before but he had just smiled and said 'nobody has sent you anything', but even then Harry doubted him, but back then, he was the awesome light wizard Albus Dumbledore. It sounded like a crime not to believe him, but Harry's grown up a lot since being such a foolhardy child.

This thought of money made him wonder. His father's family was supposed to be quite wealthy, and his trust fund is huge, alone. Is there a main vault that he is unaware of? Thinking of that, from what everyone says about his parents is true then they would have left funds to reimburse his guardians, and make sure Harry is taken care of.

He's sure that whatever the truth is, it won't be very nice. The thought of Dumbledore being happy hurting him and then using others to do it so he can have plausible deniability made his blood boil. He didn't need the coins help to know he's going to seriously hurt the old man someday, if not then kill him slowly and painfully.

Harry groaned as he saw what he might soon learn, calming himself down a little. He jumped up from his bed and sat at the rickety desk that Dudley had broken and Harry just about fixed, though admittedly it's still dodgy. He only had a few nails and a broken hammer. He still isn't sure how Dudley broke a steel hammer.

He grabbed a pen and paper as it's so much easier and better to write with compared to a feather and dipping ink. He seriously wondered why mage are averse to using such a genius invention, but waved it off as arrogance and ignorance, but more importantly, jealousy and stupidity.

The Boy-Who-Lived to hate that title wrote out a quick letter to Gringotts, asking whether his guardians are paid from any family money. If they're being paid he is so forcing them to buy him whatever he wants. After all, money like that would hold insurance or something would it not? Insurance to make sure it is used for its intent, and if not returned or whatever, so he'll be able to use that to get Petunia to take him shopping and buy him whatever he wants.

He just hopes that the letter reaches its intended. He knows when Hedwig, his owl, hadn't done the job she was sent on properly. Most times, he suspects that the letter is stolen, read, and if it's nonsense for his friends, sent on as if not read. However, if it's something Dumbledore doesn't want him to send, or read, then it's gone forever no matter how many times Harry might try.

After he finished the letter, placed it in an envelope and tied it to Hedwig's leg, he instructed her to NOT let the letter be taken by a human even if she has to attack them. She nodded her consent and then flew off chirping, happy with her task, and zoomed out of the window.

Harry contently returned to lounging on his bed and inevitably fell asleep. He woke up several hours later, after having a great Tonks dream and woke with a raging boner in his boxer shorts. He had only been wearing them because it was too hot to wear too much. It might be England but they do have the odd scorching week or so in summer.

He was quite sweaty and blurrily looked to his chest. He has some muscle definition from the sports and fighting for his life he does at Hogwarts, but he supposed he could do with more. His glasses were perched on his nose funny, and he pushed them up, but it didn't make his eyesight all that better. He had tried telling the Hogwarts School nurse about his poor glasses.

After all, the glasses aren't prescription, and his Aunt Petunia only bought them for him from the Pound Shop when a teacher mentioned his bad sight. He can only do the things he does so well because of years of having no choice, years of having to, to survive. He only wears these glasses because they're better than nothing.

It was reading he had the worse trouble with, which is why he doesn't do very well at school, and why he's better when given verbal instructions. He's can read, but even with these glasses it's very difficult and he needs the book up in his face. The nurse had just smiled and said for him not to make trouble fibbing, but he could see some semblance of guilt.

So, there's an idea; he'll get his eyes tested or… perhaps the magical world have a simpler way, like glasses that automatically adjust to his eyes. He wouldn't be able to get them himself, but, he flipped his coin and it landed on Fate, the devil, surprising him.

He had thought about getting Hermione, one of his friends to get him some, but she probably would ask Dumbledore about it and he would say no, so who else he wondered.

However, he sat up fast and his boner was gone real quick when he saw Dobby and Winky in his room looking weak, tired, and filthy, but pleased with themselves, staring at him with big black eyes.

"D-Dobby…! Winky…! What the hell?" he asked looking around to see a highly smug Hedwig taking a snack from her owl treat box. How she figured out how to open it he doesn't know but shrugged as he smirked as she had blood on her feathers and talons, and looking to the elves, he may have found his errand runners.

He looked back to his owl; he knew her. She would never get blood on her from small, normal owl prey, but large game. He realized proudly that she actually attacked a human trying to steal her delivery and did a good job of it as she only has some ruffled white feathers and other than that and some human blood looks perfectly fine.

"Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said looking hopeful as he offered up a parchment letter. "We is seeing the Great Harry Potter sirs owl being attacked for her letter sir," he spoke in reverence. "She was fighting these two humans, and we couldn't not help so we is stunning them!" he said excitedly. "Then we help Great Harry Potter sir's owl deliver letter to goblins. We wait we did for reply," he said offering up the letter again.

Harry smiled nervously as he took the letter. "Umm… thanks guys," he replied nervously, feeling a little concerned for their health. "But… what's wrong with you both, you look ill, maybe I should call a vet or something?" he asked wondering whether house-elves go to vets or hospitals or whether most wizards would just throw them away and let them die.

"Oh no Great Harry Potter, sir," Dobby replied with a weak smile. "We is dying because Headmaster will not let us connect to the magic of Hogwarts to become Hogwarts Elves. WE are free. We have been dismissed, and it is great dishonour for wizard to accept House Elves who have been fired, but we is not capable of living without the power of our masters!"

Harry held back from the growl as he slid up and round to sit on his bed he glared at Dobby, the elf flinched. "You should have told me sooner," he said without hesitation. "I Harry James Potter accept both House Elves Dobby and Winky as my elves!"

Both elves went wide-eyed with awe and shock. "You is meaning it?" little Winky asked with tears in her eyes as he nodded yes. "You is greater wizard than any, Dobby says, but Winky had never believed, but now, Winky believes," she whimpered out as swirls of light bound both elves to him.

"You are both exempt from the clothe rule!" was his first order shocking them further. "You are permitted to wear uniforms rather that pillow cases. I want my elves to look respectable after all."

"H-Harry Potter sir is so great," Dobby whimpered as he held Winky. "Winky, we is being looked after and treated good with the Great Harry Potter sir," he said while she nodded in agreement also sobbing.

Harry just quickly opened the letter and hoped their excitement isn't so great they start screwing in front of him or something equally as gross. He read as his new elves watched and frowned as he looked over the statement. It seems he was right and his parents have been giving the Dursley's money. Heck, it was enough that Vernon didn't have to work if he didn't want too.

However, it's obvious these bastards are completely greedy. He'll have to deal with them, and looking at the blurry letter, he turned from it too his elves, smirking as he now has weapons to use against his 'family'.

"Dobby, Winky," Harry said and they straightened up. "Be sure to sort out your uniforms to represent your status as my butler and maid, but first you are to stay out of sight, follow me, and defend me without your magic being detected if I'm in danger, OK?"

"Yes Master!" they both replied together as they disappeared in a white foggy mist.

Harry frowned, intrigued. "Maybe they could teach me how to do that," he muttered to himself but shrugged as he flipped his coin. It obviously thought this was a good idea too, but great minds, if the coin has one or something, whatever.

Therefore, he shrugged and headed downstairs. It's about dinner time, but Harry had found a loophole around Dumbledore's no muggle shopping rule called ordering a takeaway. He wouldn't want to eat with these douche bags even if they did invite him.

He entered the kitchen dinner, smiling, and startled his bony aunt, hippo cousin, and… dinosaur uncle as he walked straight over to the fridge to see what they'll do or say. They stared at him as he just opened the fridge, pulled out a can of orange Fanta, opened it and drank with a smug look on his face, still holding a certain statement.

"What do you think you're doing boy, stealing from us you scrounger!" Vernon bellowed, which reminded Harry more of a dinosaur. Though, really, Harry would much rather the company of dinosaurs, probably better conversations too.

"Stealing huh?" Harry asked with a pleasant smile as he placed down the bank statement on the table. "I always thought I was a worthless good for nothing. However, it seems you get enough from me to quit your fucking job. According to this statement, you're supposed to spend the majority of this money on me, food, clothes, toys, and stuff like that! I so wonder what a lawyer would say in two years time when in the magical world I'll be a legal adult. You'll be paying this back for the rest of your lives including my banks high interest rates!"

"You can't do that," Petunia said angrily. "That money was for us taking you in!"

"You and your bastard husband have referred to me as a burden taking from YOU!" he hissed out his reply in anger. "However, it had been you that's been taking from ME!" he retorted hatefully. "You'll be taking me shopping tomorrow morning, and you'll buy me whatever the fuck I want. If you refuse, I may let slip some of the hateful things you've done over the years to my world's papers, and you know why I'm famous and revered. It could get messy!"

He shrugged smilingly as he turned around and left them to strew in fear. They obviously don't know his world's only real paper is a mess and not on his side, but they're idiots. Though, thinking about it, he flipped his coin and grinned widely as he caught it as he entered his room, two can play plausible deniability, he thought to himself thinking of Dumbledore.

He pet Hedwig with a grin as he wrote a new letter to Gringotts telling them to freeze the guardian funds during the school year, and to decrease it to one tenth, let them see who has the real power in the household. Then he might have mentioned the company his uncle works for, something about wanting it.

He can use his control over money to control the Dursley's, plus his coin said it was a good idea, and he even double checked. Not even Dumbledore can control how much money the Dursley's get. However, Harry can now that he knows about it.

"Sorry, Hedwig, but I need the money by tomorrow morning, and you won't get attacked this way," he said petting his bird as he had also asked for extra muggle money, and wanted it quickly. He turned to the two house elves. "OK, Dobby, I want you to get something's for me. I want you to use magic to pretend to be a muggle and buy one of every different type of muggle glasses, the expensive, stylish ones.

"Then, take them to the magical world to get self-corrective lenses in all of them and any other magical additions they can put in them, OK?" he asked and the elf nodded readily and quickly disappeared. He turned to Winky. "OK, then I want you to go to Gringotts and deliver this letter for me, OK?" she nodded proudly, took the letter and disappeared.

Harry then went to sleep only to wake several hours later, that morning, looking surprised as his bed was now somehow a king size with comfortable covers over him, and looking around. The place was spotlessly clean, and all of the broken things were repaired. However, that wasn't the weird thing; it was the hundreds of black, blue, silver, and other coloured glasses cases stacked up against one wall.

"Does the Great Harry Potter sir like?" Dobby asked as he brought some cases over and gave them to Harry.

He frowned as he pulled out the first pair, surprised that they were actually nice. They're metal framed, coloured black with some thin green lines down the hands. They're rectangle shaped, modern muggle glasses, and placing them on his nose he double took as he had never fully seen Dobby before.

"Whoa, I like," he said, getting the other case to the side, got out of bed and stood up, looking into the fixed mirror on the wardrobe. "Much better, clearer, and wow, what functions do they have?"

"They is having, self-corrective lenses, dust repellent, water repellent, and unbreakable charms, sir," he said excitedly. "They also have some extras sir, like see in the dark charms, and help you see further, but that's all sir, he said glasses don't have enough glass to charm them to see through things, but Dobby says that is not good enough for master, master needs to see through things."

"I don't really Dobby-," he tried to say but the elf was on a roll.

"So, he says he has something," the elf continued gleefully. "Something special, one of a kind, his father made it, but he can never find prints to make any more, but so complicated; he no think he could make it; his dad better than him. I hear stories that his dad was great eye maker, for people, wizards and witches too see, but he make special things, like Mr. Moody eye, but he make, specially!"

Harry looked to the crazy elf, more confused than ever when he lifted up a small square box the size of something you might buy jewellery in. Harry took it from the elf cautiously and opened it. He was surprised that it was a weird yellow coloured glass ball, eerily the same size as an eyeball.

"Umm… Dobby, how much did this cost and did you not realise I'm not missing an eye?" he asked the elf septically

"It cost twenty thousand galleons but it's worth it sir," he said almost causing Harry's heart to stop. This eye in muggle money must be the equivalent of a top of the range all the extras super car. "You don't need to lose an eye sir, it special, you place it over which eye you like, and it bonds."

"Then why did I need all the glasses?" he asked, wondering how much all of them cost, he was willing for that, but this. "Wont this give me back, normal sight?" he asked, looking around, enjoying how much these glasses worked for him.

"Dobby thought of that," he said quickly while shaking his head. "Only get good sight in one eye, other still need glasses," he said sadly.

Harry looked at the weird eye, frowning in thought. "Well, are you sure it's safe?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes sir, Dobby checked the magic," Winky interrupted helpfully.

Harry sighed as he flipped his coin, surprised it landed on Destiny, so he shrugged, pulled off his glasses and paused as he was about to pick up the eye. He looked to his coin thoughtfully.

"OK, Destiny, my left eye, and Fate, my right," he said before flipping the coin and when he caught it he was looking at Fate. "OK, then my right eye it is," he said plucking up the fake eye and sighing as he placed it to his right eye.

He first thought that something was wrong with it when he winced and cried out at the blinding yellow light as the 'eye' slipped into his skull, burning into his real eye; he grit his teeth for a moment before the pain went leaving a mild itch like he would get from too much rubbing.

Blinking in surprise he was surprised as he closed his left eye that his right was crystal clear and he was seeing through the far wall, outside as if it was just an illusion. He concentrated and his vision drew back, somewhat normal, and placing on his glasses his vision was perfect.

"OK, I could get used to this," he said, grinning. "Dobby, you're the greatest," he said, smirking as the elf puffed out his chest with pride, now wearing a blue butler suit while Winky was wearing blue and white maids dress with apron and headdress. He was surprised to see a coat of arms, but it consisted of Fade and Destiny, though covered, entwined like lovers in each other's arms, more like an outline in an upside down triangle.

He shook his head about that and moved to the mirror and groaned. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't have excepted perfection," he muttered to himself as his right eye is now a brilliant and bright yellow with odd pixelation, clashing with his dark emerald eye drastically, but at the same time it seemed to just work.

Then, that's not mentioning his scar had somehow burst open and green and black gunk blood oozed out, like something died, and smelt really, really bad. He grimaced as he turned to the elves while they both looked concerned by his reaction.

"Well, never mind, just pack away all of those spare glasses except for," he picked up a case, looked inside to see some dark lens-glasses. "These I'll keep out," he said placing them on his bedside table. "I need to take a shower, so I'll be back in ten, are the Dursley's up?"

"Yes Master Harry," Winky agreed readily. "They is waiting on you, we hear them complain, they're mean."

"Right, well, I'll be ready soon," he said, grabbing a towel he left the room needing to get rid of the stench of death. It made him quiver thinking about what that could mean, or be, or something.

He took about half hour in the shower and by the time he had finished and wrapped a towel around his waist, looking in the mirror his scar had healed over again, but now it was just a thin line, nothing like before. Shrugging that off as inconsequential he went to his room where the elves had lay out some clothes for him, the best muggle clothes they could find, which wasn't very good.

Looking himself over in the mirror he looked out of the window to see the sun out, blindingly bright and replaced his normal glasses for the transition shades. They're black metal framed too, but more sleek and stylish, like something from Men in Black, (yes he has seen a few movies before, sneakily of course).

He neatened out the rubbish he's wearing a little as he smirked. His new eye wasn't hard to control, more like instinct, or second nature, but he realised he can't use it to look behind him like Moody can use his.

However, add in the eyes zoom features, and the glasses zoom features, and what seems to be anti-glare, and he can see the loveliness of that snob from across the streets teenage daughter while she's fully clothed. It was interesting, as though it was only one eye, if he concentrated hard enough his peripheral vision doubled over the see-through effects.

Now, it was time to get something out of what his 'family' has stolen from him over the years.

He sighed as he showered and dressed before walking downstairs to find Petunia sitting nervous with Dudley looking bored and as if he didn't give a damn about anything. Harry smiled in amusement as he watched them for a moment before his aunt stood up as she noticed him.

"H-Harry," Petunia stuttered out, which made Dudley stand too. "W-we'll be driving into London to get whatever you need. Umm… Dudley needs some new things too, so I thought it wise that he comes with us."

Harry smiled with a nod. "Dobby, Winky!" he said and the two Dursley's gasped as the little monsters wearing a maid and butler outfit appeared. "These two creatures are highly powerful and will seriously harm you if you try to pull any kind of shit! Understand?"

Petunia and Dudley paled as they nodded quickly. "Good," Harry said smilingly as they both disappeared. "My magic as of now can be detected, but theirs cannot!" he said smugly as he led them out front and to Petunia's small three-door car.

She opened the doors, Harry folded the passenger seat forward, and Dudley reluctantly got into the back and Harry in the front. "Buckle up Dudley," Harry said smilingly as he clipped his own belt in.

Dudley fumed as he did as he is told. Harry knew he wouldn't have put his seatbelt on if he wasn't told. The fat git just doesn't get that he could be a danger to Harry or his aunt if they were in an accident. Though, knowing his newly acquired elves, they would probably have rescued Harry quickly enough that it wouldn't matter.

London was busy and Petunia looked like she wanted to cry after several shops. Harry was now dressed in a black suit with shiny shoes, and even black shirt. He had for the first time in his life had his hair professionally done. It's now waves of black messy spikes, and after buying the suit looking in the body length mirror surprised with how good he looks. He had gotten a few other types of suits too, and now Petunia wanted to get Dudley a new suit, so they were off looking around for something.

Harry had also gotten a brand new sport watch that actually cost one hundred and fifty pounds and would have been awesome during that swimming task. He'll have to get it magically modded when he next goes to Diagon Alley.

Harry adjusted his black tie as he smirked. "I can't see you but I know you're there!" he chimed causing a gasp and a hushed voice telling someone to shut up. "Invisa-Girl, you lied to me… and Moody what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked but got no reply. "At least tell me I look great in this outfit."

"You look great…"

"Tonks!" growled the old ex-auror. "Dumbledore's already disappointed that you were caught talking with Potter, and taking your cloak off!"

"So Dumbledore spies on his spies…!" Harry asked rolling his eyes and chuckling. "That's kind of amusing, but then I suppose it's always easier to spy on your own spy," he said laughingly. "Now listen up Moody, no one can say who she can and can't hang out with. If she wants to take the stupid cloak off she can! If you have anything to say about that… I'll," he paused and flipped his coin.

Then he grabbed at Moody's cloak pulling it away and yelled loudly in panic. "Get away from me you weird old man! NO I won't come with you for cookies and milk!" It only took a moment for security to dog pile him and Harry left with his new invisibility cloak. "Constant Vigilance my dear Invisa-Girl," Harry snickered as he could hear her following him.

"He's going to be pissed with you, Harry," Tonks spoke quietly just before they found his aunt eyeing him suspiciously.

The rest of the shopping trip was less entertaining and soon they would arrive back at Privet Drive. Harry was surprised as he picked up that Tonks had entered the house. He took all of his things to his room and let her in before he closed and locked the door.

She threw off her cloak and looked at him with a groan. "I am going to be in so much trouble because of what you did to Moody," she complained sadly. "I mean, sure he deserved to get knocked down a few pegs, but have you ever had to sit through one of Dumbledore's speeches. I think only his fanatics can ever sit through one without wanting to kill them selves!"

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly as he pulled out his brand new lap top computer. He had never had anything like it before, but growing up always wanted one like Dudley has. Its super-slim line and top of the range. He had even bought plenty of books on how it works and stuff. If he has to stay at the Dursley's then he might as well have something fun to do.

"I didn't mean to cause you trouble," he continued shrugging as he started unpacking his new computer. "I'm just… well; my coin said it was OK. Anyway, I don't get what Dumbledore's problem is. Why does he need you hidden? It's just retarded. There can't be any logical answer to it. I think the old man's lost it."

Tonks sighed as she slumped onto his bed, taking a seat as she watched him plug in his new muggle thing and set it on his desk. "Yeah, well when I asked he said its all for the Greater Good, whatever that means."

"It means he doesn't have any real reason," he replied with a shrug as his computer lit up after he found the on button. "Either that or whatever reason he has is so stupid that he doesn't think you'll agree."

She shrugged with a sigh. "I doubt Dumbledore will let me come back after this," she said shaking her head. "I guess I'll get going and see you whenever the old man summons you," she said laughingly as she stood back up.

Harry turned in his chair grinning at her. "And I had hoped you were going to flash me some flesh!" he said teasingly.

She lightly blushed and let out a laugh as she winked. "Maybe next time baby," she said quickly stealing a small kiss before she disappeared under her cloak and the door opened and closed.

He grinned and closed his eyes. He could feel her creeping down the stairs, and soon she was out of the house without incident. He had always wondered about his ability to sense people. If he gets to know them well he can even tell who they are. If he ever told Dumbledore about this trick he's certain he would say it comes from Voldemort, just like he says his parseltongue does. Though, he doubts very much whether either do.

During the next week Harry read a lot about computers and managed to hook his up to the Dursley's wireless network. The internet was barely being used anyway as Dudley seems to like going out and bullying little kids more.

He found all sorts of things. However, he was amazed at all of the rumours around the world about the supernatural, which he realized includes him. It was quite amazing how not-secret the magical world seemed to really be. Though, it was more a conspiracy than anything. However, he found plenty of things like online magic books and correct details about magical creatures.

However, his eyes bugged when he Googled his own name. Heck, he's some kind of freaking myth even amongst the muggles. He had even found a forum dedicated to discussing the possible ways he could have survived the Killing Curse. To be honest, most of them were quite ridiculous.

Though, on one magic related forum there happened across one person who was quite rude and annoying with their assertion that magic doesn't need a focus. After all, a wizard or witch would have had to invent it after discovering their magic. It had taken Harry a while to get her confidence enough to get her to Skype with him. Though, he opened the account under the name Evan Harrison as to not let her believe he's a fraud.

He liked her ideas. She is smart, and the both of them started video calling and talking long about it. It doesn't hurt that she's pretty too. "Evan… there's something I want to tell you," she said with a light blush to her tan checks as they had been talking. "M-magic exists… it really does… I mean… my… I mean… I'm a squib… it means my parents were magic, but I'm not. I was raised by squibs too… my parents didn't want a squib after… you must think I'm crazy."

Harry shook his head smiling at the blonde haired cutie. "Of course not… I'm a wizard," he said shrugging as he drew his wand. "The wand thing is pretty stupid, and I've been practising, but I haven't got anything yet. Who were your parents?"

"I'm not too sure," she said in awe. "I just know there family name is Malfoy."

Harry grimaced which made her give him a weird look. "Sorry, they're just… well… they're a Death Eater family, you're lucky they let you live."

"No!" she gasped out. "Y-you're lying, they can't be. How would you know! You can't be certain!"

"I'm Harry Potter." He just said this and she cut off the link and wouldn't answer his calls before signing off. He tried everything to get back in contact, trying to get her to talk with him but she wouldn't. Well, at least he has that one memory of her flashing him her boobs, but he'll miss her.

He worried about her. Even if she's mad at him he likes her despite the fact he found out she's a Malfoy.


	39. Lunar Eclipse (Twilight)

**Authors Note:** _Hey there my dudes. It is I, Myrddin de Celestis! It has been a while with my upload streak. But I have to warn any sensitive salties out there. This chapter will have some yuri sexual material... and someone gets eaten... both ways. Fave, follow, review._

 _AU-Eclipse! Bella had started getting concerned about the 'wolves' 'good' status when she gets ill. She had noticed the slow change when it happened when Jacob attacks her with his clothes off. Her tranformation complete, and she's one p***ed off Siren! And she's hungry for human girl flesh among other things! YURI!_

 _Twilight - Rated: M - English - Supernatural/Horror - Chapters: 2 - Words: 9,291 - Reviews: 28 - Updated: 4/20/2012 - Published: 4/18/2012 - [Alice, Bella, Leah, OC]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Werewolves? Who would have thought it, huh? Well Bella Swan certainly hadn't. Though in all honesty she should have suspected something weird since she has dated a Vampire. Well, they're not really, real Werewolves, and she isn't sure that they don't exist too. But they're more like shape shifters or something. Whatever, who cares about details anyway?

She had just discovered the truth behind her friend Jacob's sudden departure from her life and now has a lot to think about. Like the fact, she had felt safer with blood drinking vampires. Though they only drink from animals, fighting their very nature to stay as close to human as they can. Even working and attending schools as they moved from one location to another.

But these wolves… these shifters are, well creepy is the word she secretly thought about them. She has recently discovered something they do called imprinting. Now she's all for love and all as she had found what she thought was love that might have just been infatuation. But this imprinting sounds sick and disturbing. Since what it basically means is that eventually, each of the wolves will imprint on a human girl, and claim her as his mate. Now sure, she hadn't thought too into that at first. But when she discovered one of them had imprinted on a two-year-old little girl it got the cogs moving.

How sick is that. Though she knows he won't do anything with her until she's older, he goes to visit her regularly. Now she's not sure but it seems like he has began grooming her to be his partner. That isn't how things should be, is it? She should have a choice in the matter and have options. Plus, if she does love him like that in return. He'll potentially live forever while she grows old and dies. It just seems sick.

Sure, she had dated an immortal, but at least she could have been turned, and lived forever with him.

Bella sighed from where she lay motionless on her bed, running her fingers through her mahogany coloured hair before staring at her pale hands. The wolves scared her in other less obvious ways than that too. Like the way Jacob sometimes leered at her in very unflattering ways. She shuddered at the thought. She isn't even sure she likes boys any more Maybe she hadn't all along, but Edward was the exception to that as he is very effeminate.

Not only has she been questioning her sexuality and the safety of the wolves but ever since she found out about them, last month she's been feeling odd, and has been having dizzy spells. Her temperature has been jumping from ice cold to boiling hot without warning. And the oddest thing she keeps feeling like she's lost an arm or something. Plus the whole loosing motor control in her limbs for a few seconds at a time. She wondered whether there might be something seriously wrong with her.

However, the worse thing is she seems to be different every day, though nobody else seems to have noticed. Her eyes are brighter. Her face is more symmetrical, and her body. Well, her body has filled out nicely. Heck, she even has some muscle definition now. That can't be natural now can it?

Bella has felt herself getting both stronger and faster. Her sight while never bad had only gotten better. She can now hear and smell things that she would have previously missed. And food tastes so much better. She may not be the brightest person at school, but she's almost certain that she won't be human soon.

She would have never considered it if she hadn't been around all of this supernatural stuff for so long now. But what could she be changing into? It can't be a vampire as she hasn't been bitten and apparently, it hurt like hell turning. And it can't be a shifter as this is different to described. Plus she doesn't think she has any Native American blood in her.

She has also noticed people staring at her with dreamlike expressions. Their eyes glassy and lovesick. And that isn't just the boys, but girls too. Heck, she had caught all of the girls in the changing room for Phys Ed staring at her while in her underwear with looks of lust in their eyes. It was surprisingly only a little creepy, but also very flattering. She had wondered whether she could be producing some kind of pheromone to attract people like moths to a flame. Or maybe some kind of psychic energy? Since she must have some kind of power as she can shield her mind from a mind reader.

And now she's been home all week, sick. She could barely get up to use the bathroom. She can feel it now. Whatever change she's been going through is nearing its end. She just hopes she doesn't suddenly turn into a vicious bear or something equally as strange and frightening. But that is unlikely as bears don't normally draw people too them like that. No, people normally run away from them.

 _Maybe a Veela like from Harry Potter._ She thought amusedly. Though, maybe a myth similar to the Veela in the books.

She grit her teeth in pain as she felt as if her bones were suddenly on fire before it stopped as suddenly as it started. She groaned in annoyance when her senses detected a threat. She moved faster than she felt possible, all of her previous ills leaving her feeling fit, and strong.

Bella was confused as she stood with her back to the open bedroom window staring at a surprise large Native American boy. His muscles rippled as he crawled back off the bed from where he had obviously attempted to attack her. She grimaced in disgust as he stood. He was stark naked. His penis rock hard and throbbing.

She gulped as she realised what he was going to do. Her friend, how could he? What a sick bastard. "Get out of my house!" she suddenly hissed. Her voice she mildly noted, sounding different yet the same. It was more pleasing to the ears. But right now, it also held a dangerous note to it. She took a little pleasure in the quiver that ran down his body. His thing even softening.

He looked down in complete shock before looking back up towards the beautiful creature before him, wearing her pale blue pyjamas. "B-Bella?" he asked quietly. "I-I can explain!"

She felt and heard a growl tear up through her chest and out of her lips. "Explain! You don't need to explain you sick pervert!" she roared at him angrily. "How dare you think you can touch me you filthy mutt!"

His eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. His whole body beginning to shake. "Don't call me that you filthy whore. I just came to get what's rightfully mine!"

Bella snapped. She charged. Time for the world around her seemed to slow down. Everything was in crystal clarity. An explosion of fiery golden light erupted around her. It moved her hair, it shining brightly. Then feathers of golden-white energy burst around her for only a moment before the light faded leaving her with two huge white feathered wings on her back, and three long fir-feathered tails streaming behind her. Her feet no longer touching the ground as her new appendages moved her effortlessly through the air in the small bedroom.

She crashed into him almost before he transformed fully into a huge russet wolf. Her long sharp nails slicing through his flesh. The wolf roared out in pain before he was thrown through the door. Wood splintered the floor as the wolf dizzily climbed to its feet growling at her.

Bella grit her teeth in anger, but started suddenly as she heard something behind her. She took a quick look and started to panic as another huge wolf, grey this time had launched itself through her bedroom window. Her instincts took hold and before she could stop her self or even care her huge wings flapped out tearing through the walls as they flapped down furiously.

She shot up, tearing through the ceiling as if it was made of paper, she continued through the attic before crashing through the roof out into the night's sky. She hovered above the house in surprise as she shook off the debris, and dust.

Looking down she could see the two dogs staring up at her angrily in her busted room. She let out a snarl. How the fuck is she going to explain this away? Heck, she figured she'll have to leave. It might look as if some wild animal attacked, which wouldn't be too far from the truth.

With one more snarl a few tears leaked from her eyes and she flapped her wings. She shot up higher, surprised at her speed when a bombing shock wave exploded from around her. She found her self smirking as the wind breezed through her hair before she shot forwards above the clouds several booms erupted as she moved faster than even a vampire could run. She supposed this could be fun. It's no wonder vampires always seemed a little smug.

 **0oo00oo0**

Bella slowed as she realised she had flown quite far into Canada and thought about what she should do about everything. She took note however that her pale skin seemed to shimmer and glow slightly in the sunlight, but was certain that most wouldn't take much note of such detail as it can easily be explained away as some kind of moisturiser as she's seen celebrities skin shine.

She looked at the snow white wings as she held them open effortlessly gliding along. They look so delicate but she now knows they're anything but weak as they tore through plasterboard without effort. She could now see her hair hanging down the side of her face. It was as white as her wings, which surprisingly hadn't well… surprised her.

Bella shook her head clear as she took a look at her tails frowning. Now she's seen plenty of pictures and descriptions of angles but in none of them have they ever had tails. However, she supposed that the tails do make flying easier as she can even tell that without them controlling her fight would be a very hard chore. She figured that since birds have tails that it doesn't seem that far-fetched that angle's would too.

However, Bella thought back to the thought of Veela she had earlier. The pull she seems to have on people sometimes. Maybe the whole angle legend came from another source, but what draws people in. she thought for a moment before she remembered: Sirens. The sirens from Greek mythology were supposed to lire Greek solders to their deaths by singing a song that captivates them and they normally sunk their ships on the rocks and those who survived. Well she wasn't sure but maybe they became lunch. Damn she wishes she paid better attention to these things.

Could she really be a siren? Some movies and books give them wings and she's certain they do research on these things.

She shakes her head clear. It sounds right now like it's the most possible solution, but just like vampires the sirens legend is fraught with inaccuracies.

Bella sighed as she realised it really doesn't matter right now because she's thirsty and spotted a refreshing fresh river below. She swooped down gently and landed her bare feet on the stony shore with so much grace that Alice would be awed. She half expected it to hurt her feet and toes… she could feel every single pebble, though none caused her soft yet seemingly unbreakable skin any discomfort. The stones were even cold from the snowy temperature but still it wasn't uncomfortable but felt kind of nice.

Shaking those oddities away her wings held lazily to her back and she listened to the nature around her before looking into the gentle clear blue water. It was magnificent and smelt very clean. Well she guessed her instincts were telling her it's clean.

Looking in she could see her perfect reflection and her siren theory seemed almost positive. She had to blink several times in surprise upon seeing her eyes. They were now a vibrant forest green, glowing so bright the edges blurred out into the white of her eyes, and the black pupils a slight slants to them. Her surprise only increased when she realised neither her wings nor tails had torn up her pyjamas but rather modified them a little.

She smiled a little showing off razor sharp fanged teeth of perfection before she crouched down and scooped up some ice cold water into her cupped hands and took a sip, repeating several times until her thirst was quenched. She was glad she can still enjoy a drink of water but she was starting to feel hungry and that brought on fear because she had never hunted before.

She needed feeding however, to keep her strength up so she took a few steadying breath before taking one huge breath and froze for less that a second as her mind processed every scent and sound around her for the easiest pray. She heard it stumble a few miles away and she flittered towards it.

Bella dodged weaved and caressed her way through the forest, her wings and tails moving automatically to increase her grace and balance while running along the ground. Her hair whipped back as she ran freely towards her pray licking her lips in anticipation she felt a little worried that she won't even attempt to cook it. She internally shivered at the thought, but was scared that she couldn't tell whether that was a good or bad shiver.

She suddenly stopped behind a large tree, her wings acting as air brakes and her mouth watered slightly as she smelt her dinner's warms and fresh body ripe for the picking. Its heart rate was higher than expected but then it might have sensed a predator nearby ready to claim its flesh and meat to keep hunger at bay.

Licking her lips once more she piqued her head around the tree with hunger in her eyes. It was like smelling and anticipating a stake meal cooked to your perfect specifications. However, her muscles all tensed up and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a young blonde blue-eyed human girl of maybe eighteen or nineteen.

She was wearing a big burly coat and thick trousers and hiking boots with a huge backpack that she had dropped to her feet as she seemed to be looking worried as she was trying to get a signal on her cell phone.

"Damn reception… knew I should have gone for the other network!" she muttered angrily as she shook her phone as if that would help with her reception problem.

Bella realised immediately that the pretty meal is lost all alone and licked her lips again before freezing and shaking her head trying to clear it of thoughts of how tasty the girls flesh could really be. Her cold tinted cheeks made her flesh very tempting. Just the thought of drinking the girl's bodily fluids blood and… other things turned her on and she realised she's now fighting with her self. Could she really eat the girl?

That last thought was answered when she stepped out of her hiding spot making sure to snap a few twigs to get the girls attention. She span around in fright and surprise, but when she caught sight of Bella her breath caught in her throat and her mouth hung open in awe. The girl's heartbeat rose to new levels and adrenalin coursed through her veins.

"Hello there!" Bella finally spoke, her voice different from when she was angry with the wolves. It was soft, inviting, loving, seductive, and maybe even hypnotic. She figured that's where the sirens song comes from. Her voice also sounded musical. "My name is Isabella!" she told her her full name surprised it fit her so much better now.

"M-my names A-Amy," she replied in barely a whisper, but Bella's hearing easily picked it up as if she whispered her name into her ears. Bella was trying to fight her self but it became very hard when a part of her wanted to eat her, and that part had nothing to do with instincts.

"Are you lost my sweet Amy?" she asked, the words flowing easily from her lips.

 **0oo00oo0**

Amy's heartbeat only increased as I watched her, licking my lips hungrily as she nodded her head sweetly her cell phone finally slipping from her fingers as I took a few steps closer. I paused as I gazed at her, my eyes totally dazzling her I reached out my right hand for her and made a 'come' motion.

She foolishly obeyed and I soon took her hand and pulled her delicious form into my body and couldn't resist. I leaned in and licked from her chin to her nose. She quivered and moaned out limply in my arms and I could only smile as I could smell her cum. Her cool flesh tasted lovely on my tongue and I enjoyed the lingering sensation on my tongue.

I smiled as I nibbled my dinner's lower lip causing her to whimper under my control as I carefully split the skin and tasted her sweet blood, my eyes lolled back as I enjoyed her sweet taste. Oh fuck, I have to taste her flesh, to bite into her.

She gasped a little as I tore her coat open and threw it to the floor but still she wasn't fighting me as I wrapped my arms carefully around her pathetically fragile body my tongue sending her heart into overdrive as it lulled and stroked along her neck and over her ears making her a quivering mass of jelly within my power. She's my meal and I know she won't even try to resist me anything I want from her.

My hands find their way to the butt of her trousers and my sharp nails cut into the fabric easily and in one swift motion they had been torn free from the delicacies that are her delightfully slim legs, her thighs practically begging to slither down my throat to quell the beast of my hunger. I looked from her droopy lust filled eyes to the excitement between her legs. Her tight white panties completely drenched with her fluids front and back as my hands squeezed her tight butt.

I pulled back slightly to look at her as she completely ignored the cold for her pleasures and found my self smiling as I finally tore away her black tee shirt, taking her bra with it and throwing them down I grinned full-fledged. Her D cup breasts were firm and supple, and her small pink nipples were solid with her arousal.

I couldn't hold back as I squeezed both of her titties tightly within my hands causing her to whimper in both pain and pleasure. My hands squeezed along her tits till I was finally squeezing her solid nipples. Her squeal of pain made my juices flow like a waterfall down my legs as I squeezed harder her cry grew louder until I let her go.

She gasped for breath as she fell onto her butt in the snow. I half expected the snow to fizzle and steam with how hot the girl is. She looked up at me breathing hard and painfully as I gazed down at the sexy little meal licking my lips she gulped down some saliva trying to get her breath back.

However, her breath caught in her throat again as I tore my pyjama from my body lobbing the tattered material to the ground I smirked at her as her eyes grew wide and her juices were almost gushing. She had even managed a small orgasm. Though I had to admit even silently to my self that my body looked near perfect… wow, I actually complemented myself.

Pushing silly thoughts away my dinner was waiting for me so I gracefully slid down to my knees between her legs, my wings exploding open. Her expression was that of awe and lust as I finally tore her panties from her body. Her pussy was wetter than I had thought and her folds were swollen and almost throbbing with anticipation with some soft blonde hairs neatly trimmed above her slit, unlike me as I no longer actually have any hair, which beats having to trim or anything.

I couldn't hold back. I pushed my face between her legs, my tongue stroking her slit up to her swollen clit and nibbling it. She gasped out bucking her hips frantically with her cum, whimpering and begging it to last with a raspy voice full of desperation. Her small fragile fingers were wound within my snow-white hair as she tried to pull me closer wishing for the feeling to last forever. Her heart was pounding within her slender ribcage in danger of braking.

However she hasn't the strength to keep me put as I drunk the last of her precious cum and trailed my moist tongue up her body as I slid two fingers deep within my own pussy and two within my meals. I was finger fucking us both hard and moaning almost as much as my meal as my lips finally sucked in one of her delicious nipples.

She came again just as I did and my mouth opened wider sucking in more of her tit before my teeth sunk in and the girl screamed in both terror and orgasm as her hips bucked and my teeth tore out a good and delicious taste of blood and meat. It was my own personal drug. I kept finger fucking her and myself as she cried and whimpered in both pain and pleasure, my teeth sinking into her some more and they tore off more flesh and she started trying to push me away, but it was useless.

I could see her pail blue eyes so full of fear and lust; it was simply divine and made my heart beat with love and hunger. I continued eating her delectable tits as she cried in agony, licking at her bloodied flesh, savouring every mouthful. I stopped eating as I could see her ribs and bits of her working insides, my fingers still working us both, my body no longer needing to hold her down as she could only whimper now from pain and possibly the oncoming of both shock and death.

I couldn't help but smile as I licked some blood up from dribbling down her chest and continued over her fresh wounds. My tongue continued trailing down to her pussy, her body involuntarily shuddering with a cum as my tongue touched her clit and I could now hear her heartbeat slowing down. However, it sped up slightly as I pulled my fingers from her cunt and my teeth sunk in, my other fingers working even harder on myself as she whined and cried as I tore her pussy meat from her.

As I was enjoying the meat on her thighs I removed my fingers from my self and licked them clean. I could hear her heart slowing with every second as I ate her to the bone happy to have come across such a delicious girl lost in the words.

Soon however I smirked as the light left her horrified eyes and her heat finally stopped. It only took me a sort while to finish my meal. I left nothing but bone. Everything else I ate from her lungs to her brain. I had even taken great enjoyment out of plucking out her eyeballs and eating them. They tasted a little gooey, but I had just murdered some poor innocent girl so I felt as if I owed it to her not to let any edible part of her go to waste. I even sucked out the marrow from her bones before I sat back with a happy sigh with only bones a bag and shreds of clothes as evidence of the meals existence.

I frowned as I looked upon the bones of a girl that only moments ago was on a metaphorical cloud nine, now I guess she's really there. I would have thought I would feel guiltier about what I had done than I do but I don't. Holding the fragile and weak human within my arms felt wonderful and empowering. I realised that it's just the way nature is… I wonder whether I can fight this but even more I wonder whether I want to.

I shake my head clear as I stand up with the grace of the predator I am, and I was going to see whether poor Amy has some spare clothes I can have since she's about the same size when I heard a branch snap to my left. I don't act instantly as that could be dangerous as I'm sure no normal creature on this planet would be near me, especially while I was eating, and not many creatures full stop that could hide so well from me, of that I'm certain.

I slowly turn to my left, eye narrowed and senses on full alert not that I could see anything, my wings preparing for my flight out of potential danger, and I find myself pissed off at being caught with my trousers down, or completely naked as the case is.

"Who's there!" I demand in a whisper but I know they'll hear, and I can now smell the slight trace of arousal, maybe two different scents.

I heard a soft sigh and another whimper and two girls/women walked gracefully from the tree line… one smell sweet, and the other like the forest and dirt. The oldest has deep red almost auburn hair and is stunningly beautiful and perfect figure wearing skinny jeans and a black tee that accentuated her large tits, and I can see her solid nipples through, with white trainers. Her skin sparkled in the sunlight as it shone through the trees making her even more stunning. She looked to be around seventeen when she was turned but her ruby red eyes held a slight weariness though most prominent was the playfulness.

The younger girl is cute that's for sure with short cropped sunny blonde hair wearing a crimson red summer dress that only dropped a few inches above her perfect ass. Her legs long and slender, and chest small, also I can see her hard nipples through it, her dress held by spaghetti straps, and she seemed to me to be only twelve or thirteen years old. Her eyes are a deep midnight blue with specks of silver within them. She was barefoot and smile so bright I thought that if she continues she blind the vampire and me. I could smell that both girls are highly aroused.

"Hi there!" the vampires bell like voice rang out to me. I was surprised at her strong English accent, the sort I would associate with royalty. Damn, I had never known that vampires sounded that nice before. "My name is Cassandra, as I don't doubt you know I'm a vampire," she began with a beautiful smile introducing herself. "And this," she gestured the blonde. "Is Tabitha, she is a lykan… or as you might say, werewolf."

"And I am Isabella!" my voice breezed perfectly from my lips as I relaxed a little. "And I am a…"

"Siren!" interrupted Tabitha eagerly with a southern US accent, almost bouncing with excitement. She made me smile a little as I was reminded of Alice's behaviour. "Thank you, it means a lot that you think that I'm nice like her but I'm not I'm afraid to say. I'm a naughty girl." I was startled. How the hell does she know what I'm thinking… is she psychic? Doesn't my shield work against her. "Oh it works fine, and no I can't read minds, I can read the world around me. It sort of tells me stuff, though it's not always right and doesn't always work when I want it too. But it told me of you and we were near so came to see for our selves."

I gave a nervous smile as their eyes scanned me up and down several times but I didn't embarrass myself by trying to cover up now. "So… err… what do you want with me?" I asked them curiously.

"You," Cassandra said with a smirk. "I'm sure a twisted creature like you will be fun to be with… did you enjoy your meal?" she asked gesturing the ground.

I looked to see the humans bones before looking back at her. "So… you kill humans too."

She snorted in amusement as she flittered over to the girls backpack and tore it open having a look inside. "I'm not that disgusting or brutal to my dinner. Heck, even Tabby's not like that. Sure she eats before the persons dead but she can't hypnotise them into 'letting' you eat them alive."

I just pouted as she threw a skirt and tee shirt at me. "That's all she has that looks good," she said looking down at the humans boots. "Sorry, they're a bit bloody; you'll have to go bare foot."

"And what about underwear?" I demanded.

She shrugged and pulled some out. "These are all dirty and some even seem to have been pissed in," she shrugged as she just dumped them on the floor. "Just go get dressed and we can leave, neither Tabs nor I am wearing any undies so who cares. But first you might want to wash off the blood. We'll clean up your mess while you're gone…"

I sigh as I flitter off and head back to the river. It only takes me less than a minute and I look at my self as I drop my clothes to the shore and sigh. The sky's darkening but I can still see my bloodied reflection and shake my head clear as I look down at my new clothes. How am I going to get them on with wings? It was then I remembered how they came and concentrated, and within seconds they had disappeared in a whirlwind of energy feathers along with my tails.

I felt a little more naked without them as I re-evaluated my appearance. My vibrant mahogany hair was back but my once boring brown eyes are a more amber leaning towards yellow and still have an awesome brightness to them without glowing. I sigh as I step into the cold water though the temperature wasn't a bother. It felt refreshing as I cleaned my self off.

As I climbed out clean and refreshed I didn't care that my new clothes would get wet as I climbed into the black rippled skirt. It only hung quarter way down my thighs. I then placed on the plain black tee shirt with a groan as it was a little tight and one of those ones that showed off my tone tummy and accentuated my bust.

Ah well, I suppose the sexier I look the easier it will be to ensnare the next cute girl I find to satisfy my hunger.

"Whoa, you best watch out Bella!" Cassandra said laughingly from behind. "I don't think we'll be able to keep our hands to ourselves."

"Especially after how horny you made us from just watching you eat dinner!" giggled Tabitha's voice. "You sure do like to play with your food. Hadn't your mother ever taught you any manners?" she asked playfully.

"Nope," I agreed with a smirk as I turned to them. "My mother was always trying to make me forget things like that," I said laughingly. "So where do you babes want to go, because I would really like to find a certain ginger bitch before hunting down… a certain… 'Boy'."

They both smirked. "Well its back to Forks if you want Victoria," said Tabitha in amusement surprising me with our destination. "And it just so happens that Edward shall be there soon as well with his family because of your disappearance. If we don't hurry we'll miss all of the fighting between the filthy dogs and your vampy buds," she said happily her southern accent coming through strong (and totally sexy).

"Why are they going to fight the dogs?" I asked in confusion.

"The Cullen's will blame them for your death," she replied. "Though Carlisle will try to see reason along with Esme the rest won't, even Roselle. And yes I know Edward's a mind reader but he'll be blinded by guilt and rage."

"OK then, destination Forks Washington USA!" I cried out in excitement about to rush off when a though occurred. "Um… will they still beat the dogs up if we're there?" I asked Tabitha hopefully. I'll never forgive Jacob.

"I don't know I'm not a fortune teller you know," she answered rolling her eyes.

"Oh, OK, sorry," I replied with a smile, less than a moment from flittering off back home with my new friends when Cassandra grabbed my warm wrist with her solid cold, smooth and soft hand smiling at me she pointed in a different direction looking highly amused. "Err, right sorry," I laughed nervously as the three of us flittered off in the correct direction thankful they're with me or I might not have ever found my way.

We had just arrived back in Forks and I was furious. I want nothing more than to rip my whiny bitch of my brother's balls off with a rusty chainsaw. He growled from his silver Volvo as I climbed out of the back of Carlisle's Mercedes as I refused to ride in the same car as the bastard who lost me my best friend. I loved her more than Edward ever did anyway… jerk.

He was suddenly in my face glaring at me in that pained, pathetic way that makes me want to slap him. Ah, what the fuck, my right hand moves without a thought and the rest of the family wince as Edward bounces across the ground passed our house. I smirk smugly as he comes to a crashing stop and just lies there as if he's actually hurt… what a douche. He's probably trying to get some sympathy. I hold back a laugh as he once more growls at me but he doesn't get up.

"Alice!" Esme reprimanded me gently. "That is no way to treat your brother," she said as he finally sat up. I could practically feel his smugness, though that disappeared when Esme continued. "Even though it is your brother's fault our poor Bella was taken by some horrid monster."

Edward hung his head shamefully and I would have gloated in glee if I wasn't so depressed. "I'm going to see what I can find out about… what happened."

I quickly flitter off towards Bella's house before any of the others try to stop me but I'm soon joined by Roselle. I was surprised it was her and not Edward being his usual idiot self. I'm not sure I'll ever forgive him.

"I still don't get it," she said, speaking softly as she looked at me. "Not only Edward but you too. What is this girl? You freaking broke up with Jasper because you realised you don't love him like that."

I rolled my eyes. "It's more complicated than that Rose. Anyway Jasper and I knew when we got together that we're not mates so knew it wouldn't last. But when we left Bella it was like I left a peace of my self behind."

She sighed. "OK… but what about Edward? He seems to think that he's in love with her too."

"He's just infatuated according to Jasper," I replied shrugging. "I think it's a cross between her scent and her closed mind. He's never experienced that kind of stuff before so he's mistaken it for love and wouldn't drop it or I would have returned and Bella…" I couldn't even say it as a lump caught in my throat.

Rose didn't say any more as we reached the back of Bella's house where her window is now bordered up from where it had obviously broken. I frowned as I detected two odd scents. One was unmistakably Bella's, though it was somehow different… it has a kind of summer or winter feel to it.

How the hell can scents contain a feeling I may never know but it does. I looked to Rose to see her looking at me with a weird expression as if she's trying to figure that one out her self before her pretty face crinkled up and a snarl escaped her throat.

My nose had crinkled too as I took more notice of the other scent and realised it wasn't one but many. They smelt like wet dog, or like when you don't dry clothes properly, only a lot worse. I actually had the urge to growl myself but held back and returned my gaze to Rose. I flinched… she looked livid, and I fear for whoever pissed her off and hope it isn't me.

"T-those fucking dogs!" she screeched in pure spiteful hate. "T-they did this. They attacked Bella… a-and I can smell their…" she trailed off unable to say the word but I could smell the very faint traces too and was soon seeing as much red as Rose. I remember Carlisle telling Jasper and I about the res dogs.

"They hurt my Bella!" I finally hissed out. "I'll rip those things apart and bring her back to safely."

"Wait!" Rose commanded grabbing my tiny wrist. She flinched as I stared at her. "We should get the others first… we can't take them by ourselves. They broke their own treaty and attacked a human. If they let that shit slide then we'll slaughter every last native so that there'll be no new dogs!"

I couldn't keep the sinister smile from my lips as I nodded my agreement and we blasted our way home at top speed not needing to investigate further even though we probably should have.

We made it home in record time. Everyone had just finished unloading the cars and quickly flittered closer, though Edward kept further back.

"Emmett!" Rose ordered first. He looked at her in surprise. "Pin down Edward before he hears our thoughts and gets himself killed!"

Hearing this Edward went to flee but Carlisle grabbed his wrist giving Emmett his chance and with Jasper's help they pinned him to the ground as he snarled and screamed death threats to destroy the whole dog tribe confusing everyone but Rose and I.

We had thought after we told Carlisle and the others that we would be preparing for battle and to potentially rescue sweet innocent Bella. I just pray she's still alive.

However, Carlisle's cursed good nature kicked in as he seemed to believe that it was possible that the dogs may have tried to save Bella from whatever or whoever took her, conveniently forgetting the other scent in his worry. Though, the others minus Esme as she agreed with Carlisle were all willing to attack straight away

Carlisle must have taken half an hour to make us see things his way, though we only pretended to… I'm pretty sure he knew we all still believed the dogs took her for their sick games. Therefore, we waited for Carlisle to set up a meeting with the wolves at the border. He demanded it be within an hour. I had never seen him being so… so uncompromising before. He even stated that waiting any longer could be disastrous to innocent peoples continued living.

I could hear both sides of the conversation like all of my family and we can tell from his voice that rather than the normal hatred (according to Rose) one Billy Black was scared. No, from his quaking voice he was terrified. The look on Carlisle's face had been calm at the beginning of the call adamant of the wolves' innocence but by the time he hung up his eyes were pitch black and I could see he was barely holding back his fury.

I Alice Brandon Cullen have lived with this family for around sixty years or so and not once have I seen Carlisle's eyes blacken from anything but hunger and then very rarely.

I don't think he believes their innocents any more In fact, even sweet Esme looked angry though she was surprisingly more composed than any of us.

We had a short time to wait until our meeting and it took an age before we had but five minutes and we flittered off. Edward had both Jasper and Emmett holding his wrists to keep him from blindly attacking while Rose and Esme kept close to me but otherwise let me be as I was being a lot more composed than Edward.

Well, I of course was secretly plotting some sinister schemes against the dogs. If Edward were smart he would just calm down and escape when Jasper's guard was down. But let's face it, Edward's not that cleaver. I almost laughed as I heard his hiss and retort of 'I heard that' but he continued struggling, his instincts overcoming his common sense… it's probably a boy thing.

We soon reached the borderline and only had a few minutes to wait when I smelt super mould. I figure it was making me feel queasy as well as violent.

Then I could see them, three huge bronze Native American boys. They were carrying a man in a wheelchair and followed by a portly man. The humans were terrified. I could smell their fear, and even some of the transformed dogs hidden were frightened. They most probably realise a good portion of them might die tonight.

The three Native American boys looked smug and unconcerned, though one was vibrating and looked as if he was seconds away from jumping us as the other two placed wheelchair guy down and took defensive positions. However, the oldest looking of the two others gave him a warning glare and he backed down.

"Where is Bella Swan!" these words wore spoken by Carlisle calmly but everyone flinched at the edge and authority they held. His eyes no longer the gentle orbs of liquid gold I have grown accustom to. Now, here stands a vampire who could almost be classed in with the elders of the mythical world.

"We don't-don't know," wheelchair guy said shakily. Damn I hate this… with all of these mutts around I can't see the future.

"Liar!" Edward hissed out angrily straining against my other two brothers pure ice daggers directed at one of the native boys as the boy seemed to look amused. "T-that one Black… Jacob Black tried to rape her!" he screamed out these words. The boys eyes widened in surprise as both Emmett and Jasper let Edward go.

Edward flitters at the same time as Rose and me. Several dogs charged out and both Rose and I would have most probably lost our heads or at least a limb if it wasn't for someone or someone's grabbing our arms and landing us neatly on a thick tree branch to safety. I saw Edward had flittered back to our side of the border as the wolves looked up at our tree wearily.

Both Rose and I look behind us to see a red haired 'red eyed' vampire I have not met before with a short blonde girl. She smelt strongly of the forest and I'm quite sure I've never met her species before.

I then startled as I heard sweet giggling and it suddenly felt like summer and winter, but it was like I could smell these feelings… strange.

I looked across the clearing on our side to see the most stunning creature in all of my life. She was most certainly the most beautiful, perfect and incredible creature I had ever seen. Her crinkled mahogany hair cascading down her shoulders, her brownish amber yellow eyes sparkling happiness.

She walked bare foot wearing only a short black skirt and a black tee. She was stunning, sexy, and everything else in between. It was as if she held power over everyone. We just watched transfixed as she stopped before the rest of my surprised and confused family.

She smiled widely as she turned to the mutts and they flinched. "Naughty doggies," she spoke, her voice as cold as winter as well as warm like summer. It sent a shiver through my spine. "Someone should hit your noses with rolled up newspaper, and rub your naughty faces in your dodo to teach you to be good little doggies," she said sing-song mocking them.

She seemed to dazzle everyone with just her words. I'm sure if she wasn't that the dogs would have attacked her for the insult because they have no self control.

The two girls who had saved Rose and I were both giggling and I couldn't help but smile. My Bella's alive… better than alive, she's wearing something that looks sexy.

"You tried to rape me Jacob!" she whispered and seemed pleased he flinched. She then licked her lips. "We're going to kill you all unless you bring me a selection of the cutest 'normal' girls in all of your tribe for me to pick one out!"

The dogs all just stared at her and the humans seemed unable to speak through fear. She rolled her eye. "Edward you jerk. I can't fucking read their minds you freaking retard!" she hissed at him making him jump and look at her nervously.

"Um…" he began uncomfortably. "They want to know why?" he asked trying to give her that stupid crooked grin he thinks will make her swoon but stopped as he heard my thoughts.

She just rolled her eyes as if that were obvious and Bella's two new friends laughed. "Well I've just ran all of the way from North Canada and I'm freaking starving," she said startling all of us as she almost looked to be watering at the mouth at the thought. "Yes, I do believe a nice booby stack will make me feel better. Oh, and don't worry about killing her or anything," she added the last as an after thought waving the thought off as if it were ludicrous. "I like my supper as fresh as can be before I sink my teeth into it," she smiled. "Oh… and the screaming and crying turns me on like something you would never believe."

I grimaced unsure whether she's joking or not. Bella's friends weren't laughing as if this is a joke and the vampire girl has red eyes so I'm almost certain Bella wants a female member of their tribe for her supper as retribution for the attack on her a few days ago. Well her evil pan for revenge out evils all of mine hands down, but will she really eat some tribe girl alive just for vengeance?

"Of course she will," agreed the blonde girl to my thoughts and I almost groaned at the thought of another mind reader. "No silly, I just know. I can't read your mind," she smiled brightly. I like her. She reminds me of me. "Thank you but I'm not a nice person like you."

OK, this girl answering me like this is creepier than when Edward does it.

"They're all saying a very big no!" Edward suddenly spoke regaining my attention. He looked as baffled as I felt. I know that's my sweet Bella but at the same time I feel like she's embraced her inner monster and I'm worried about her, and at the same time this new assertive Bella is incredibly sexy.

"Oh really," she asked, directing her question to the dogs and they all nodded their heads growling at her. "I guess I'll just have to send off a letter to the regional shape-shifter council and have them bring me a selection of your finest female tribe to choose from instead, but with them I'll demand a few more for the inconvenience. I'm certain they don't want a war with us over something so embarrassing now do they, they'll be the laughing stock of the mythical community. Your whole tribe might be crushed. I'll give you one week to decide."

She smirked and was about to turn her back on them when several wolves whined and wheelchair guy called out in panic. "W-wait!" he said very afraid as she turned to him, amused. "O-only one?" he asked pleadingly. I couldn't believe he was giving in. This shape-shifter council must be a thing for them to fear. Bella nodded in agreement and he nodded. "T-tomorrow afternoon we'll bring a selection to choose from, o-okay?" he asked desperately, and I could tell from Edward's and Jasper's expressions the wolves were panicking and quite afraid now.

"Very well," she agreed happily rubbing her tummy in anticipation for her meal. We waited and watched as the wolves managed to take wheelchair guy without transforming back and they all retreated.

I flittered into Bella's arms hugging her almost as tightly as she hugged me as soon as the dogs were out or hearing range. "Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried the dogs had you prisoner."

She giggled and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about me my little pixy babes I'm not that breakable any more"

"I didn't know there's such a thing as a regional shape-shifters council," Carlisle suddenly interrupted.

"Oh there isn't!" interrupted the blonde girl as she flittered down next to us with a grin. "But they're so big-headed they think there is and that's all that matters so Bella can get a free and easy meal tomorrow."

"Y-you're really going to eat some innocent girl?" Edward suddenly asked looking very pained. Bella looked at him confused still wrapped in my hug and nodded her head and I could almost hear her tummy grumbling at the thought. "Well I'm sorry Bella but its over. I can't be with someone who would so willingly eat some poor girl."

And with those words he flittered off looking for all the world like his heart had been ripped out. "Err, I don't actually remember agreeing to go back out with him and never intended to."

I smiled at her and snuggled into her hold. "He's just being melodramatic and saw several visions of you making and arse out of him as he tried to get you to go back out with him," I told her in amusement.

"Oh… well that explains his freaky odd behaviour," she agreed happily. "But what am I going to tell my dad when I go home… 'Hay dad your best friends kid is a sex offender and tried to rape me, and then tried to rip me apart when he turned into a giant wolf because I transformed into a kick arse angle that's really a siren. Oh and I eat people, but don't worry I'm gay so that means I only eat girls, coz guys, yucky, but its safe for Alice to come over and hang and stuff because she's a vampire and I don't eat people that have passed their best before date... well not like that anyway," she added the last smirking at me.

"Oh yeah by the way will it be OK if my vampire and lykan friends stay over. Don't worry neither of them are partial to eating men if they can help it and promised not to kill you 'k'. I don't think that would go down too well."

Emmett was bursting with laughter that seemed to explode from his gut as the red eyed vampire and the blonde girl I now know is a real werewolf giggled, heck even Roselle found it funny enough to crack a smile.

"Don't be silly Bella dear," Esme said all motherly as she came over and almost pulled Bella from me to give her a hug before pulling back. "You and your friends can stay with us as long as you don't hunt humans anywhere near here. We don't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Thanks Esme," Bella said happily as Carlisle nodded in agreement. The guys really kind, and understands that Bella can no longer help the way she is but I hope that with time we might be able to get her off her human diet.

Bella smiled at me. "You broke up with Jasper right?" Although it sounded like a question I'm certain it was a statement of fact. I'm almost positive that the blonde girl told her. I just nodded. "Cool. Then Casey, Tabby and I will share with you babes and we'll have lots of fun."

She smirked as my eyes widened and I swear Emmett is the first ever vampire in history to ever choke on his own venom through being startled.

I then found Bella pulling me along at speeds with the other two girls, calling behind her for Jasper and Emmett to grab Edward and for everyone to disappear until morning. I looked into the future and was almost the first vampire to ever pass out in shock.

Tabby giggled. "I know me too... but it all seems like a lot of fun."

I felt myself whimpering as I was dragged into the house up the stairs and into my room. I was practically thrown on the bed with Casey and Tabby as sweet Bella just gazed at me before glowing golden feathers erupted around us and I gasped in captivated awe as I saw Bella in a way I have never seen her before and the future disappeared to unpredictability.

She had us mesmerised, dazzled, and under her control, and I was loving it.


	40. Seven Dark Emperors (HP)

_Year 5. Voldemort in a new bid for power wakes the 6 most powerful dark wizards to have lived, having been sealed away as they were too powerful to kill. In his arrogance, Voldemort proclaims his 'entitlement' to the title of 7th! However, the 1st, Kantton wants nothing to do with such a man, & leaves, looking for some hope he trains Harry Potter! Harry/Ginny - Kantton/Luna_

 _Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Chapters: 9 - Words: 21,626 - Reviews: 90 - Updated: 3/10/2014 - Published: 8/15/2008 - [Harry P., Ginny W.] [Luna L., OC]_

 **0oo00oo0**

"Ah, finally," hissed a cold voice filled with venom more poisonous than the giant green and black serpent slithering beside him as he walked. The man lowered the hood to his cloak as he looked into the dark chamber before him, the dim light of the moon barely showing its existence. The man's face, narrow with dangerous blood red eyes with slanted pupils, and two slits for nostrils, his head bald and his skin looked slimy and light grey. His lips twisted into a horrible smile, as he looked around at his twenty-two faithful followers, well faithful he was not too sure. Even the rat-faced man cowering next to him who resurrected him under a month ago only did so through fear.

The other of his death eaters wearing long cloaks with hoods hiding their masked face's in the dark. He peered into the tomb so many years had passed since he discovered the tomb of the dammed. Back then, he feared it; he wanted nothing to do with it. However, his forces were very little and he had no way to get his hands on the brat that had thwarted him so many times.

"Follow me!" he demanded coldly of his pitiful minions taking a step forward he walked onto the chamber, pulling his wand from a pocket a narrow beam of light came forth lighting the path. Soon his death eaters' wand light joined with his as he led them at a steady pace through a narrow, dank and disgusting corridor that led them into a larger chamber. Seeing torch brackets on the nearby wall he lit one with his wand, smirking when his death eaters jumped back as all the other torches suddenly lit with that one.

Looking around the walls of midnight black mould ridden blocks, his eyes finally lay on his prise. Six large blocks of crystal of pitch black, except one of deep blood red. The red at the front they were pitched in an arrowhead formation, pointing towards him.

Walking cautiously forward he looked at the red one closely; he could just make out the outline of what looked like a human. He felt a shiver run down his spine this one frightened him, looking at the other five he got no feeling from them, it was like the one in red knew he was there and knew he was to be freed.

"M-my Lord," one of the death eaters got his attention.

"What is it Lucius!" he demanded with a deathly glare. To his pleasure, the hooded man cringed back.

To Lucius's credit, he pulled himself together to speak. "A-are you sure this is wise. These a-are t-the Dark Emperors. W-what if they won't-won't j-join you?"

"They shall," he replied calmly. He raised his wand mumbling an incantation, lightning shot forth, blasting, and wrapping around the crystal prisons for a moment, then it stopped, nothing seemed too happen.

"I-it didn't work?" asked Lucius sounding quite relieved.

"Have patients Malfoy," he whispered. Then it happened, the red one cracked as the monster within, eyes opened glowing a golden-yellow and the crystal smashed, the shards spraying Voldemort and death eaters, most manage to protect themselves with shields. Dust covering their sight, waited as it settled.

Stood there with cold, hardened golden-yellow eyes, silver-white hair sticking up, neat but messy in all directions including along piece hanging down between his eyes, he looked about twenty to twenty-five years old and very hansom. He wore a long and heavy looking dragon hide blood red and black coat completely open, his coat collar high and would cover his mouth and nose if done up. Under his coat a black dragon, hide body armour with a red coat of arms on the right hand side of what looked like a cross between dragon and phoenix an ancient symbol for the balance of power. He wore black dragon hide trousers and boots with buckles. On his right thigh hung loosely a dark red metal wand with black dragon hide leather bound handgrip, and a plain hand guard.

He stood seemingly surprised as he looked at his black dragon hide fingerless fighting gloves, clenching and unclenching his fists. He frowned and his eyes clouded over with sadness. He then looked up ignoring the death eaters and their boss he saw the others trapped, he could just make out their prisons slowly cracking.

"Y-you are now free my friend," a cold, slightly fearful, slightly amused voice interrupted his pondering what had happened. Voldemort noted that he also had his crest on the back of his coat in black. He turned to the snake faced man, his eyes blank. "I have freed you!" proclaimed Voldemort, noting his death eaters had all moved away. "I am Lord Voldemort," he hissed. "Who are you?" Voldemort was a little surprised this one looked so young.

His yellow eyes bored into red. "I am Kantton," he replied in a surprisingly normal and strong voice, full of authority and power. "I am the destroyer of civilizations. You were foolish to wake me, but I am curious as to why you did so?"

Voldemort felt himself sweating nervously this is the reason he had never awoke them before. "T-to conquer the world of course," he replied shakily.

Kantton glared. "I want nothing to do with your stupid notions and beliefs," he replied scanning the minds of the worthless minions as he started walking towards the entrance he stopped, turning to Voldemort he had what appeared to be a smile though it never reached his eyes. "You were defeated by a baby, you're pathetic, listening to a prophesy, they only come true if you believe in them you moron," he gave a soft chuckle as he continued walking.

Voldemort fumed, letting his anger get the best of him. "STOP HIM!" he commanded. The three death eaters by the entrance nervously approached wands at the ready as they moved to intercept, though Kantton looked unconcerned, then disappeared, reappearing next to one death eater grabbing his face, he squeezed, crushing the man's mask and face, his brains spilling out as he fell to the ground. He then raised his hand to the other two, the dirty ground below them shot up fast, crushing them into the ceiling, the dirt fell down, so to did two bloodied crushed bodies.

Kantton looked back at the others. "Leave me alone and I may let you all live. I have a new world to discover, it has been nine thousand years." A blast of chilling wind swept in causing a chill to run down Voldemort's' and his death eaters' spines and Kantton just disappeared within it. Voldemort gulped, he may have just made a mistake, he had a feeling if he ever sees that man again he wont be as nice.

 **0oo00oo0**

Kantton appeared in a city with a chilling wind, people around where he appeared startled, and quickly moved far from him. Kantton sighed as he took to walking, looking around a huge and spectacular city. He had never seen anything so wondrous before. He looked in shop windows and saw weird contraptions that showed some kind of entertainment like plays and theatre from his time only a lot better.

He scanned loads of minds for information. This time was different from his, the people as a whole were not bad, but of course, some still are. They are now a lot smarter and some of the things they had come up with are simply ingenious. However, he also discovered most of them knew nothing of real magic except a couple he discovered have magic in their family or have children at a school called Hogwarts.

'What should I do Serenity?' he asked in his thoughts. 'I've already caused so much death and destruction,' he continued as he walked around, he thought of heading for a magic place called Diagon Alley just to see what it was like but changed his mind. 'I'm so lost… please won't someone help me, Serenity.' He sighed sadly, his eyes downcast.

'Maybe that boy?' suggested a quiet voice in his head. 'Maybe you could right some wrongs and help the boy grow strong?'

He stopped in his tracks, that voice sounded so familiar, but he had almost forgotten, it did not sound like his guilt-ridden side, plus it was female. 'Who-who are you?' he asked in his head then his eyes widened. 'S-Serenity?'

A soft giggled. 'I thought you had forgotten the reason you did what you did for a moment. I have to say I am disappointed, but you can make up for that with young Harry Potter.'

He groaned. 'And what exactly am I going to do for him?'

'You shall be his, um, mentor, the one he has now is, well, lame,' she replied.

He quirked an eyebrow, ignoring the weird looks he was getting for standing on the path staring blankly, well almost blankly, a small spark of hope had lighten in his golden-yellow eyes.

'How are you talking to me? Am I just imagining it? Am I now truly insane?' he asked worriedly.

'Not any more insane that anyone else,' she replied. 'Anyway, I don't have much time, I can only talk to you because you have awoken from a near dead state and your full power has almost returned in full, when that happens we'll be cut off.'

'O-okay,' he responded. 'What do you want me to do?'

She sighed. 'I want you to help the boy and take him from Albus Dumbledore's' control and help him get stronger.'

'Dumbledore? Isn't he some important wizard, headmaster of a magical school?' he asked in confusion.

'Yes, and stop reading peoples memories,' she agreed and reprimanded. 'Albus Dumbledore sent Harry to live with his aunt and uncle when he destroyed Voldemort and his parents died. Harry is far from treated right, I knew arseholes before that treated slaves better, yet Dumbledore knows and does nothing about it but force him back just because the blood wards protect him.'

'Blood wards?" he replied frowning. 'There are better and plenty more means of protection.'

'Exactly, Harry has the potential to be great,' she agreed. 'However, his relatives have made him feel that he is useless and he blames himself for everything the villains do because he thinks himself useless. In addition, he has had nothing but mediocre schooling, defence classes being the worse.'

Kantton sighed. 'Very well, I shall try," he replied.

'And Kantton… I love you, and I want you to find happiness,' she sighed. 'Find someone you can love just as you do me, please," she begged. 'I want you to be happy again.'

Kantton felt some tears leaking from his eyes. 'I-I don't think I could ever do that.'

'Please!" she begged. 'Just be happy.'

'I'll-I'll try,' he replied wiping the tears from his eyes forcing a small though sad smile.

'Our time is up, Kantton. Good luck, love. I love you.'

"I love you too," he whispered aloud as the connection with the realm of spirits ended.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry Potter was just walking through a dark alley from the park with his pudgy cousin Dudley, teasing him when a chilling cold presents started oppressing down on him. Fear struck him straight away He whipped out his wand as the cold came closer.

"P-Potter, what's going on," demanded Dudley eyeing his wand fearfully. "W-what are you doing, stop it."

"Shut up!" he replied angrily, then he paled dramatically when a cloaked figure hovered at the entrance to the alley, looking backward he saw another. "Oh, shit," he said holding his cousin back.

"What are you doing Pott…?" Dudley trailed off as a blast of intense silver light came from ahead engulfing the Dementor, they both shielded their eyes as the light continued and engulfed them. As suddenly as the light came it was gone.

Harry looked up blinking spots from his eyes, he saw in the entrance to the alley a young man stride powerfully towards them. A man with silver-white hair and golden-yellow eyes, to Harry he just seemed cool. Harry thought the man reminded him a bit of Dumbledore only young and cool. He only mildly wondered what happened to the Dementors.

"Harry Potter," the man said without showing any emotion as he stopped before the two boys. Harry and his cousin stood shakily, sweat running from their faces, breathing heavily.

"Y-yes," he replied nervously, the silver haired man kind of gave him the creeps now he was up close, similar in the way Voldemort gave him the creeps, only for some reason he felt he could trust this man.

The man still showing no emotion nodded. "Good," he replied. "My name is Kantton Chaos. I'm here to offer you something important to your future, however this is not the place for such conversations, I will escort you to your home where we can talk, free of possibly more Dementors."

Harry nodded dumbly and Kantton just turned on his heals and led the way. Harry followed for a second before realising Dudley was not, so turned. "Dudley get a move on before more come, now!" he hissed angrily. It seemed Dudley was shaken from his stupor and quickly caught up with Harry, the two boys then rushed to catch up with Kantton, even though Dudley would normally hate to be so close to an adult wizard, he could see that this time he may have no choice if he wises to be safe.

Harry was surprised as they followed Kantton closely that he seemed to know exactly where to go and wondered whether he worked for Dumbledore and was placed here as a guard for him or something. The silver haired man held himself as if he was unconcerned about anything, but also held a heavy burden, like Harry who always held a heavy burden as of late.

"E-excuse me, um, Mr. Chaos," he finally spoke, he wondered at the weird family name though. Kantton just looked over to him and quirked his left silver eyebrow. "D-did Professor Dumbledore send you?"

"NO!" was all he got as a reply before Kantton returned his gaze on his destination. Harry wondered at that, if Dumbledore had not sent him, who had? Could it have been Voldemort? He supposed it was possible, however, if so why would he have bothered stopping the Dementors. That also gave him more to think about, had Voldemort taken over Azkaban Prison and sent the Dementors after him? If that were the case then Kantton would not be working for Voldemort. In addition, Kantton said he has an offer of some kind for Harry, what it could be he had no idea, though knew it would be a mind-blower if it concerns his future.

They fast approached number four privet drive and walked up the path. Harry thought he noticed a shimmer of light as Kantton crossed onto the property but shook it off as his imagining. Kantton walked towards the door and to his surprise, it opened automatically without a wand. He could guess that the golden-yellow eyed man could use magic without a wand, but still Harry had thought to use wand-less magic he would at least need to make hand gestures, or be ancient like Dumbledore.

Kantton led them into the house and the door closed, suddenly Harry felt a prickly feeling run through his body for a moment, it felt oddly oppressive before it had gone.

"W-what was that?" he had to ask, since he knew that was not just his imagination running wild with him.

Kantton did not even look back as he spoke, leading them into the lounge where Aunt Petunia sat watching TV. "Good, you felt my protection wards," he replied with a nod of approval. That got Petunias' attention and upon seeing them, she jumped up from the chair as if struck by lightning.

"Who are you!" she demanded rudely and angrily. "I'm not having another freak in my house, get out!"

Kantton looked unconcerned. "I have business to discuss with Mr. Potter."

Before she could retort angrily a huge beefy man who heard his wives demand came out of the kitchen carrying a cricket bat. "You heard my wife, now leave!"

Kantton shook his head, and then clicked his fingers and the bat shattered into thousands of splinters of wood. "I'm afraid I shall not be doing that." Vernon looked at the mess from the bat in horror, staggering back from Kantton, grabbing his son as he went, both male Dursley's' petrified. Suddenly an owl flew through an open window, dropping a letter into Petunias' hands. She looked at the strange man to the letter before bravely opening it; she read it for a moment before an evil sneer came to her face.

"Looks like you won't be going back to that nascences school again," she said triumphantly to Harry.

"What!?" he demanded. "Why not?" She threw the letter at him and he read it over going pale and his eyes wide. "But I never used magic."

Kantton having his curiosity peeked grabbed the letter and read. "Hmm, they're expelling you because they seem to think you used the Patronus charm. Do not let them concern you, they shall not take your wand or expel you from school. It says there is to be a hearing," he smirked. "I shall come and set them straight, it happens in one week."

Harry sighed in relief. "T-then you'll take me?"

"Of course I would be irresponsible to my apprentice if I did not," he replied matter of factually.

It took Harry a few minuets for it to fully sink in before his eyes widened in shock. "A-apprentice?"

"Yes," he agreed with a small smile that did not reach his eyes. "I see great promise within you Harry Potter, it is a shame such people as these and Dumbledore have been holding you back."

"Dumb…" Harry began but trailed off when another owl flew in and dropped off a note in Harry's hands before flying off. "I-it's from my friends' dad. It says don't give up my wand and don't leave the house."

"Good advice, not that they could get through my wards," accepted Kantton. "Now let's leave these disgraces of humanity and talk about this in privet." He then took Harry's' arm and suddenly they disappeared in a bone chilling wind. The two reappeared in Harry's' room where privacy wards immediately went up.

Harry shook off the cold feeling and looked at Kantton, some questions running rampant through his head. "W-what did y-you mean Dumbledore's' been holding me back?" he finally demanded. "He's been nothing but kind and helpful to me, like a grandfather."

Kantton sighed and rolled his eyes. "You have the potential to become a great sorcerer some day, Harry. However, has Dumbledore, thought of by many to be the greatest wizard of this age ever given you the needed training, does he ever tell you the whole truth?"

"N-no, but that's only because he wants me to have a normal childhood," he defended, but even to himself it was a weak argument with easily picked at holes.

Kantton looked mockingly around the pitiful room from the broken wardrobe from the horrid bed before back to him in his baggy hand me down clothes. "Yes I can see that you're having a wonderful time, in a home with people who hate you. They do not seem very poor to me, so why is it that this is probably the only room in the house that looks like crap. They have plenty of pictures of their fat poor excuse for a child but none of you? Moreover, I believe you spent the first nine-years of your life here in a cupboard under the stairs treated as a slave. Where's the childhood in that?"

Harry's' mouth seemed to drop to the floor as his eyes widened in shock, _how could he know that? Can he read minds? Does he know everything?_ He decided to ask. "H-how d-do y-you know t-that?" he stuttered.

"I scanned the memories of your so called family," he replied nonchalant. "Is that the childhood Dumbledore wanted for you? Because if not then he should have never sent you here, there are more ways than just blood wards to protect someone. Anyway let us begin your training, as the saying goes there is no time like the present."

Harry gulped, he could not even remember saying yes to his offer of tuition, not that it was a bad idea, he had not ever seen a patronus as powerful as the one Kantton used this evening. In addition, the silver haired man could erect wards without a wand, he knew magic could be done wand-less but that just seemed impossible. He was not really sure who this man is or why he insists on training him but for now, he could do with the help. Anyway Harry had got in trouble for underage magic that wasn't his which didn't make sense, should the ministry be able to detect another wizards magic as underage? Unless they had some kind of monitoring wards up around the area, he supposed the ministry could just to be a bother to him.

Harry nodded. "O-Kay, sir, but what can you teach me without the ministry detecting it and me getting in trouble for more underage wizardry? Plus it's getting late."

Kantton rolled his eyes. "Worry not about the hour we shall only perform an aptitude test for today. As for underage magic," he rolled his eyes again. "One of my wards makes it impossible to detect magic within a one hundred yard parameter of this home so use your wand as much as you want."

Harry's' eyes widened slightly. "Cool," he smiled. "So, um… what's a magical aptitude test do?" he asked with rapt attention.

"Good, eager to learn means you shall be an easy student. The test will tell us what affinities you have to certain magic's and what natural abilities if any you have. It will range from zero percent to one hundred percent, the higher, the easier you will find the magic. However, do not threat, even if you have some at zero percent you will still be able to master them, it will just take a lot more work. Take mind scanning for example my affinity with it is only three percent. However, I chose to master it anyway." Harry nodded. "Well, fetch me some parchment.

Harry nodded and pulled some parchment from his trunk, he could guess what it was for, and some of how it would work, and he just hoped his new teacher would not be disappointed when it showed he is crap at everything. He offered the parchment and his teacher took it placing it on the bed, conjuring a needle handing it to him.

"Just a few drops on the parchment," he said nonchalant. Harry nodded pricking his finger he let a few drops of blood drip onto the parchment. He watched curiously, as Kantton flicked his fingers at it. The parchment suddenly flashed bright. Harry blinked stupidly several time staring at the parchment, his jaw dropped to the floor, written in red, obviously blood all the way from the top to the bottom, he didn't even know there were that many magical abilities to learn from a test. He thought he should have paid more attention in class.

 **Harry James Potter:**

 _Magical Strength: A Rank: 98_

 _Magical Defence: C Rank: 75_

 _Magical Endurance: C Rank: 82_

 _Magical Stamina: B Rank: 90_

 _White Magic: S Rank: 95_

 _Blue Magic: B Rank: 68_

 _Green Magic: D Rank: 38_

 _Yellow Magic: B Rank: 56_

 _Pink Magic: D Rank: 22_

 _Red Magic: S Rank: 96_

 _Black Magic: A Rank: 100_

 _Mind Occlusion: B Rank 67_

 _Mind Scan: B Rank 17_

 _Non-Focus Magic: A Rank: 89_

 _Seal Magic: A Rank: 79_

 _Rune Magic: S Rank: 69_

 _Magic Sight: A Rank: 55_

 _Animagus: S Rank: 100_

 _Divination: D Rank: 07_

 _Other abilities: Parceltongue_

"What does all that mean?" asked Harry as he read, through it again. "What's red magic? And why would I have one hundred percent in black magic? And what do the ranks mean?"

Kantton sighed. "D rank is the lowest while S is highest. Red magic is destructive magic, such as elemental magic's and other appropriate curses. As for black magic those are deadly or painful curses, things like the killing curse, imperious curse or Cruciatus curse, and things like necromancy," he shrugged.

Harry gasped. "I can't learn things like that it's against the law, most of that is probably dark magic."

Kantton gave him a strange look. "Are you or are you not planning on fighting Voldemort?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Now are you or are you not going to come up against bad people bent on killing you and those close to you?"

Harry nodded. "I suppose," he agreed.

Kantton nodded again. "Then what will you do to defend yourself and your friends?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Stun and capture them."

Kantton laughed a little coldly. "Get real; a stunner can be undone in a second. Did you not think that one enemy you allow to escape can come back to haunt you for the rest of your life? Or has that already happened to you?"

Harry's' eyes widened a fraction before they darkened in anger. "Pettigrew," he spat in disgust. "If I had let my godfather kill him Voldemort wouldn't have been brought back." His eyes then softened defiantly, looking straight at Kantton. "But Dumbledore says that's what separates us from them. He says they can't be saved from the dark if we don't give them a chance."

Kantton shook his head. "A miss conception your headmaster has… nobody can be saved unless they wish to be. What separates you from them is if you kill them, its in defence and the guilt and pity you feel towards your enemy." Harry looked down sadly with a contemplative expression. "We will start tomorrow with red and white magic since you have a higher affinity with both, get some sleep, you will need it. If you need me I'll be near." He then disappeared in a blast of chilling wind.

Harry shivered as Kantton left, that man both made him feel fear and protected at the same time, sighing he sat on his bed, picking up the parchment he read it over again as he lay down.

He looked at the red magic affinity, he did not even know until today that these different colour represented different types of magic. He could guess white was healing and probably shields, green maybe growing plants and things of that nature, yellow? Maybe light curses or something? Pink he gathered was things to do with love or happiness, blue though was more of a mystery, maybe potions? Probably not?

He liked that he was an animagus and the rank and percent probably meant it would be easy for him. He wondered at seal magic to, it sounded interesting enough, mind scanning and wand-less magic caught his interest more though. He wondered whether the rank and percent went up the better one got? He might have to ask Kantton sometime soon; if he remembered, slowly he drifted off into a confusion of dreams, of, huh? A red haired girl?

On the roof of Harry's' home Kantton sat trying not to snicker at the loves-heats desirer spell he placed on the boy. He thought the boy needed his non-existent love life sorted out, sighing he wished someone placed one on him to, though he was afraid he would dream of the woman he lost all those years ago, the catalyst for him to deem humanity unworthy of life. He must be the reason for such low numbers within the magical community. Sighing once more, he lay down and closed his eyes.

 **0oo00oo0**

In a large dingy kitchen, a large number of Dumbledore's' people sat around a table, the old headmaster of Hogwarts at its head looking grim and ready to begin the meeting.

"I'm afraid that Severus Snape has given me some very disturbing news," he began when the members, sorted. "Voldemort has awoken the Six Dark Emperors, claiming himself to be the seventh." A collective gasp ran around the table, and those who knew who they were shock in fear, the others could only guess, their problems were added to by six. "Yes, fortunately, or unfortunately however you look at it, the First saw no reason to join Voldemort, however the first is believed to be the destroyer of civilisations, and even the reason Atlantis disappeared."

The looks of horror that ran around the table would have been funny had the situation not been so dire. "Then what do we do?" demanded Molly Weasley. "With six working together and a seventh possibly on a rampage," she looked terrified at the mere thought.

"Actually, we do not feel that the one named Kantton Chaos is a threat as of yet," interrupted Dumbledore. "Severus was not there but from what Lucius Malfoy said, Kantton didn't look very happy to have been awoken and even less so that the others were. He said for Voldemort," a collective flinch. "To leave him alone or he will destroy him. He even saw fit to mock him about Harry defeating him as a baby."

"Well what about Harry?" asked Arthur Weasley. "He has that hearing in a week; someone must have sent Dementors after him."

"Yes," agreed Dumbledore. "I of course will speak for him, as for the patronus, I do not believe Harry preformed it. Mrs. Figs was near that area and saw what happened; she felt their cold but could not do anything herself, as she has no magic. However, a young man I have not confirmed the identity saved him and his cousin before leading them home. That is the worrying part; the young man fits the description of Kantton Chaos." A collective gasp ran through the crowd.

"Do not threat," he continued. "It is possible that he no longer wishes to be an enemy and has decided to make amends, which is a good thing for us if we can have him on our side it will at the very least be a deterrent for the other Dark Emperors, my wards say Harry is perfectly safe. And he could be possible new defence teacher for Hogwarts."

"What!" screeched McGonagall in disbelief. "You want a Dark Emperor for your new teacher?"

"Better that the ministry appointing that woman again," he replied shivering at the thought and she shut up. "I believe he may want to come here with Harry to assist in his hearing if he truly is trying to redeem himself. In which case, I say we invite him as he wants nothing to do with Voldemort."

"You can't be serious," growled Mad-Eye-Moody. "Not everyone can be saved."

Outside the meeting room, six nosy teens were listening in with Fred and Georges new extendable ears. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Luna who's father just joined Dumbledore's' anti Voldemort campaign recently.

"Whoa…" whispered Ron. "Harry's' hanging out with someone tougher than You-Know-Who, I'm not sure whether that's cool or not?"

"Oh, I think it is Ronald," piped in Luna looking down the landing with a dreamy expression. "Kantton only went bad because his lover was murdered by wizards afraid of his power."

"That's ridiculous, Luna," retorted Hermione. "Nobody kills off civilisations because their girlfriend was murdered." Luna just shrugged, she new it to be true though, she actually read that in a legitimate book.

"Maybe someone should write and tell Harry?" suggested Ginny worriedly, even though she had tried to get over her crush on the green eyed boy it just seemed to get worse.

"I don't think that a good idea, what if they're wrong you'll just worry him over nothing," said Hermione. "Plus we're not allowed to tell him anything." Ginny turned away scowling they were not proper friends to Harry, she had seen a couple of their letters to him, and they were practically notes, there is more things to talk about than what is going on here. She sighed; she was to chicken to write to him herself.

"Why don't we go visit him?" suggested Luna reasonably.

"Because we're not allowed," retorted Hermione angrily.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

Hermione stared at her blankly for a moment trying to think. "Because Dumbledore doesn't want us to," she finally replied as if that was reason enough.

"Why?" this time both Luna and Ginny asked both looking very confused.

"Because, that's why," snapped Hermione.

Luna shrugged while Ginny cringed back. "You can't be very good friends if you don't visit him during the holidays," said Luna nonchalant, though inside pissed. "And because your head teacher tells you not to? He must be very lonely and depressed all the time, no wonder every time I've seen him at school near the holidays he looks so depressed and desperate."

"Shut up what do you know!" snapped Ron angrily. "You don't have any friends!"

"Fuck you Ronald!" yelled Ginny suddenly very angry. "She's my friend, you wanker. Go fuck your slut and leave us alone!" she glared as she took Luna's' hand and led her away.

Hermione and Ron stood opened mouthed while the twins burst out laughing. "You can leave us alone too," chuckled Fred.

"Yeah," agreed George. "We just happen too…"

"Agree with them," the twins laughing walked away leaving the two dumbstruck and angry teens by themselves.

 **0oo00oo0**

Kantton smirked in amusement as Harry screeched after he was woken by ice-cold water. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded, sitting up he glared at his silver haired teacher. "I was having a brilliant dream."

Kantton nodded and for the first time in a long while truly laughed, pointing to Harry's' tent. "Yes it shows," he smirked.

Harry blushed deep red putting his hands between his legs glaring again. "What time is it?" he demanded embarrassedly to change the subject.

"It is five am, drink this," he replied, once again, his face expressionless handing Harry a beaker of potion.

"W-what is it?" he asked uncertainly.

"It will help your muscles grow stronger without needing to do too much strangulating physical exercise."

"Oh," he replied, cautiously he drank the potion. "Mm, that didn't taste bad."

"What do they teach you at that school," demanded Kantton. "Why wouldn't a potion not taste nice?"

Harry looked at him in surprise. "I've never had a nice tasting potion before now," he said. "Anyway our potions teacher's a jerk."

"Yes, well whatever, just get up," he replied. "It is time to learn of the balance. I have gotten you some clothes, put them on," he said pointing out a small pile of black clothes on his dresser.

Harry nervously got up, thankful his trouser problem was resolved and approached the clothes, and Kantton stood facing away. "So-so what's the balance?" he asked his teacher as he stripped to put on his new clothes, which were quite nice and in his size.

"The balance is what keeps everything whole," came the reply. "It is the balance of light and dark, good and evil, fire and water, wind and earth. Wherever there are heroes there are villains, without one the other cannot survive. Without the bad the good will grow weak and die, and without the good hope dies and life will cease, people would just give up and die. Throughout history, there have been those that are the balance, those of light and dark, I am one, you are another. Over nine thousand years ago, I went on a rampage and destroyed civilisations because someone important to me was murdered. I let my darkness take over, but fortunately I was stopped and imprisoned, I was already seven hundred years old. Five others over the years was trapped with me, we were called the Dark Emperors and Voldemort freed us, and I choose to try my hardest now to make up for my passed wrongs."

Harry had listened with rapped attention, as he subconsciously got dressed, wearing black trousers, and long sleeve tee shirt with a dragon-phoenix cross-breed in deep red on his left chest, black boots and fingerless fighting gloves.

"Y-you're over seven hundred?" asked Harry wide eyes, conveniently ignoring the whole destroying civilisations thing.

Kantton turned to him, his eyes truly sad; he lifted his left sleeve to reveal a bracelet of a familiar red stone tight to his wrist. "I was a genius, I created a philosophers stone, and designed it so I never had to take the elixir."

"Whoa…" whispered Harry. "That's something, so, um, how old were you when you created it?"

"Physically I'm nineteen years old, if I took it off I would start ageing normally again," he said sadly. "As soon as you're near my age I shall remove it. I want to die, but I must make amends for what I did in the past before I let that happen."

"Hang on, Dumbledore never said the Flame's will age normally now they can't take the elixir," commented Harry frowning.

"He lied then," replied Kantton matter of factually. "He probably wanted it to weigh on your conscious, it is easier to control someone briefed by grief and guilt."

Harry sighed. "Is anyone telling the truth, do I even have friends?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because they won't tell me anything, they send me these tiny notes saying are you, okay, we can't tell you anything, and shit like that. I wouldn't mind if they at least wrote to me about something else while I'm stuck in this hell."

"Well they probably aren't very good friends," he shrugged.

Harry scowled darkly. "Yeah and to make matters worse I had this dirty dream about my best friends sister," he blurted out his troubles. "And she has six brothers to worry about, and I'm no good with girls. Okay I know how it's all supposed to work and everything but I have no parents that would of talked about all this with me a few years ago," he ranted seemingly to himself.

Kantton slapped himself in the forehead, sighing. "Well here's what you need to know, no matter who tells you sex before marriage is wrong or disgusting don't listen to them because you can never know how long you have, as long as you have love nothing else matters. And as for her brother being your best friend if he has a problem with it he doesn't trust you, therefore isn't your friend. And worry not about brothers attacking you, stand up strong to them and tell them to piss off and mind their own business."

Harry looked at him surprised by such straightforward advice. "You're the first person I've ever meet to tell it as it is," he commented quietly.

"Well do you even know what to do with a female?" Harry shrugged nervously and Kantton sighed. "Well sexual intercourse is easy, get a stiff cock," he said bluntly causing Harry's' cheeks to redden. "Slid it in your lovers wet pussy, up down, up down, in out, in out and all that and try your hardest to keep from cuming so you can make her cum first, you should be able to tell when she does by how she feels around your cock and her vocal noises. However, that is not all you need to do while making love, you can use your tongue on her to make her cum, and she can suck you off, use your tongue and mouth to stimulate her nipples. Everything else like other positions I'll let you figure out for yourself. If you really like your 'friends' sister you should tell her."

Harry's' face was burning red. "B-but t-that's just i-it," he stuttered embarrassedly. "I-I've never thought o-of her like t-that before."

Kantton nodded in understanding. "That would be because I used a spell on you to let you dream of the only girl you know that your heart is fully compatible with, someone who could love you as much as you her, unconditional."

Harry's' eyes widened in shock. "Y-you mean that-that I like G-Ginny?"

"If that's her name then yes," he agreed. "Well enough of this; let us begin with your training."

So they did, Harry started out with basic healing charms, though Kantton had to cut himself to get practical practise. During the afternoons he practised with fire, Harry was encouraged to ask many questions and Kantton gave straight forwards answers. It was a bit disconcerting to have a destroyer of civilisations as ones tutor but he got over that quickly. During the evenings Harry's was made to run with him ten miles before returned to his home for bed. The best thing Harry thought was Kantton's excellent conjuring abilities; therefore, he ate very well.

Over the week, Harry had also been taught some basic spells without his wand, such as levitation and disarming, once the spell was mastered without a wand it seemed relatively easy. He was also started on mind occlusion to block out mind scanning, also it turned out; Voldemort had some freaky link to his mind so Kantton had used a few powerful spells to block the dark lord until Harry can hold him off without any bother.

A couple of days before the trial date, Kantton started teaching him apparation, a magical teleportation, surprised it actually only took a few hours to master. After that, Kantton went on to teach him wind travel as it can pass through these modem wards, it feels more comfortable and needs no set destination. It took him about five hours to get wind travel down, since it used across between white and red magic he found it easy, it was mainly destination that was hard.

He also managed to learn one other piece of blue magic with and without a wand, for emergency escape reasons, portkeys. Kantton trained Harry hard and he was always' exhausted by the end of the day. He woke at five am went through a stretching routine and after his ten mile run in the evening it was normally about ten or eleven pm when he collapsed in bed and passed out to his Ginny dreams. He wanted Kantton to remove the spell but apparently, it cannot be broken without at least admitting the feelings to yourself.

It was the day before the hearing, about nine at night, Harry and Kantton were ahead of schedule today, and just wind travelled to his room for a rest and a bite to eat. The Dursley's' were not home as they had some garden competition award they had won so went to some ceremony to collect it.

Kantton was about to conjure a snack when they heard a commotion downstairs coming from the kitchen. "Come on, and be quiet," the silver haired man whispered to his apprentice. Harry nodded and the two snuck from the room, and slowly crept downstairs, Harry had his wand in hand and Kantton pulled out his for the first time actually perceiving a possible threat.

They reached the kitchen entrance and looked in to see several wizards whispering in the dark, Kantton flicked his wand and the light switch flipped illuminating the room, causing the wizards to jump in surprise, raising their wands to Harry and Kantton in the doorway.

"What are you lot doing here?" asked Harry in surprise. Kantton sensing none of them were anything special replaced his wand in his holster.

"We came to get you Potter," growled Moody not taking his eyes off the silver haired young man. "So your him then?" he demanded. "Do you know who this is Potter."

"Yeah," he agreed. "He's the most powerful person on earth," he shrugged.

"You told him," demanded Lupin angrily.

The temperature suddenly dropped. "I see no reason to keep secrets from him, secrets of importance only cause more problems, and he is not a stupid baby needing to be cuddled. When I was his age I had known magiks the likes which would make you all puke here and now."

"Dumbledore doesn't want him to know these things," retorted the werewolf.

Kantton smirked. "Is that how you were taught to speak to your elders, when Dumbledore reaches my age I might care what he wants. I am not pleased with how Harry has been treated, and I am quite pissed… you do not treat your saviours in such a way."

"Well shall we-we go then," interrupted Tonks before someone ended up dead.

"Yes," agreed Moody, he just happened to agree with Kantton that secrets like Dumbledore keeps are dangerous. "You can both fly?"

"Yes," they agreed.

"Very well Potter go collect your things, Tonks go with him," he replied not taking his eyes from Kantton. Harry looked at his teacher and he nodded, Harry then led the pink haired woman to his room.

"Well, Mr Chaos, why are you even here?" the ex-Auror growled.

"Redemption," he replied honestly. "I plan to guide the boy to greatness; I shall not keep important secrets from him. He has the potential to be such a powerful wizard but your beloved Dumbledore squashes that."

"Hey don't speak of Dumbledore like that, he's the greatest wizard in the world," retorted Lupin angrily.

"That is your opinion," he replied. "But Harry will surpass him by a very long way. I've heard of you from Harry, Remus Lupin and I thought you would understand his potential that is not being encouraged, what is Dumbledore afraid of? Maybe he fears Harry's' potential to be greater than him."

Lupin was about to retort when Harry and Tonks returned he closed his mouth. Then Kantton clicked his fingers and to everyone's surprise, they were on a dark street standing between two houses.

"How?" demanded Moody.

"Magic," was all he replied.

Moody glared but pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Read it," he said. Kantton also red over his shoulder and Harry gasped as a house appeared between the two, dropping the parchment because it burst into flames. The group of wizards led them up to the house and Moody ran his wand down the door, they heard clicking as the door unlocked and opened into a dark hall. Entering Harry noticed the place was very creepy looking with horrid portraits on the walls. The door startled him as it snapped shut.

"Tonks," one of the wizards moaned as a large portrait of a woman started shouting profanities.

"MUD-BLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE!" she screeched enraged.

Then a lanky man came rushing up from what looked like the kitchen area, looking very pissed as the picture ranted. "That bloody bitch!" he yelled, suddenly he stopped in shock as every portrait just exploded into pieces then the pieces disappeared, leaving silence.

Harry and his group looked at Kantton suspiciously. "What, she was giving me a headache," he defended himself, he then clicked his fingers and the dirty black hall turned light and sky blue, the dusty wooden floor clean and varnished to perfection. "There that's better," he chuckled darkly, rolling his eyes.

"Whoa… you did all this?" the man with shaggy black hair asked in amazement, Kantton shrugged but nodded. "You feel like fixing the rest of the house?"

Kantton shrugged. "I'll do everywhere I happen to go, what idiot paints the inside of a home black anyway? And what's the deal with that bitch in the picture?"

The man chuckled darkly. "That bitch was my mum," he replied. "We've been trying to get rid of it for ages."

"Sirius, is this your house then?" interrupted Harry.

Sirius suddenly grinned widely. "Harry, so you're finally here then eh?"

"Yeah," he replied rushing over and hugging his godfather briefly. "This is Kantton," he introduced. "He's been keeping me busy this passed week."

Sirius looked nervously at him. "Well, thanks for taking care of him."

Kantton shrugged. "It was interesting," he simply replied.

"Well Harry why don't you go find your friends, they're upstairs somewhere," said Sirius. "We're in the middle of an Order meeting."

Harry looked as though he was going to protest so Kantton cut him off. "Go ahead, if it's anything impotent you'll find out later." Harry nodded and ran up the stairs amused as they suddenly matched the downstairs hall.

He listened for voices when he heard the ones he was listening for. Opening the door, he came face to face with Hermione and Ron. "Harry!" cried Hermione throwing her arms round him; he just stood feeling uncomfortable and pissed off, then pried her from him. "We should warn you Harry, that man who saved you is a dark wizard probably working for You-Know-Who."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Who the fuck told you that?" he asked annoyed.

"No one," replied Ron. "We heard about him, and we guessed for ourselves."

"Well your idiots then because Kantton is too powerful to be working for Voldemort," he retorted angrily. "And I like him, he tells me the truth!" he was shouting now.

"Whoa… no need to be so defensive, mate," replied Ron giving Hermione a nervous glance.

Suddenly Harry sensed two incoming travellers and disappeared silently to Hermione's' and Ron's shock, and then the twins popped into existence making them jump. "Hey we thought we heard Harry," said George looking confused, suddenly they jumped at an explosive whip like crack from behind. Spinning they saw Harry smirking at them.

"Whoa," whispered George. "Who taught you to apparate?" he asked with a huge grin.

"My teacher," he replied as he disappeared silently reappearing behind them with no sound. "You two make too much noise," he commented making them jump and spin around.

"Awesome," chimed George ecstatically.

"No its not," retorted Hermione glaring. "It's illegal. Harry you shouldn't even know how to apparate let alone doing it."

Harry shrugged. "Are you going to call the fuzz?" he asked amusedly.

"Maybe I will," she responded.

He shrugged again. "Go ahead, show me how much respect you truly have for me?" he demanded looking around the room in disgust his eyes fell on a small empty portrait, he pulled his wand from his pocket and was about to blast it to oblivion.

"Harry what are you doing, Dumbledore said that portrait has to stay," interrupted Hermione angrily. "Anyway you're already in trouble for underage magic."

"And I thought you was smarter than me," laughed Harry. "The Fidelius charm hides us, do you really think the charm lets the ministry pick up any magic it would defeat the charms point. It would be worthless," he rolled his eyes.

"Wow, really, we never thought of that," replied Ron over the moon. "Why didn't anyone bother telling us?"

"Because they don't want us to use magic," retorted Hermione glaring at Harry.

"You mean you knew and didn't tell us," demanded Ron.

"Of course I knew," she snapped. "Dumbledore told me not to tell you."

Harry shrugged as a blast of fire destroyed the portrait, singing the wall. "Awesome Harry," the twins snickered while Hermione glared but let it drop for now, she was loosing the argument anyway.

"So where is my room," the green-eyed boy asked interestedly.

"You'll be sharing with me," replied Ron.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I think I'll find my own room, this house must have loads spare."

"Yeah but this is one of the few cleaned ones," he replied.

Harry shrugged. "Kantton will fix one for me," he replied nonchalant when the door opened and Ginny and Luna walked in smiling brightly.

"Have you seen what someone did to the stairs and halls?" asked Ginny excitedly, Harry looked at her, his stomach seemed to do back flips as he watched her show the others.

"Whoa, who did that?" asked Fred.

"I dunno, we just heard Harry shouting and came to see what was going on, and the halls were fixed, even the elf heads are gone," she explained.

"Oh, Kantton did it, he didn't like the black, destroyed the paintings downstairs too," replied Harry grinning sheepishly.

"He destroyed that bloody banshee?" asked Ron in awe.

"Ronald language!" reprimanded Hermione.

Harry ignoring her and replied. "Yes, the 'fucking bitch' wouldn't stop shouting about mud-bloods and blood traitors, 'fucking pissed him off'."

"Harry watch your language!" Hermione again reprimanded.

Harry again ignored her. "What's the deal with hiding in this fucked up shit-hole anyway?" he asked, Luna and Ginny along with the twins burst out laughing, while Ron snickered. "What? What's so funny?" he asked innocently.

"Harry, stop swearing!" yelled Hermione angrily.

"Why the 'FUCK' should I mummy!" he retorted happily.

She whipped her wand out pointing it at him. "Because if you don't I'll hex your mouth shut…" he disappeared, reappearing behind Ginny and Luna, using them as shields he held them in front of him.

"You wouldn't risk two innocent young girls now would you?" he asked cheekily.

"Hey, d-don't hide behind us," said Ginny, blushing bright scarlet noticing his hand on her shoulder.

"You wanna go do a magical affinity test?" he whispered in their ears, sending a pleasant shiver down their spines, they nodded as a warm wind pored into the room and all three disappeared not to reappear.

"Where'd they go?" asked Ron looking confused.

"I don't know, he couldn't have apparated out of the wards so somewhere inside," retorted Hermione. "We better go find them."

"Or you could leave them alone," suggested George reasonably.

"Give Harry time to cool off," agreed Fred responsibly.

"No we'll find him," interrupted Hermione.

The twins shrugged. "Your funeral," they replied disappearing with as little noise as they could manage.

 **0oo00oo0**

Kantton stood in the kitchen board out of his skull, most of the Order members looked at him with either interest or fear. He had introduced himself and his intentions and even accepted a job at Hogwarts; it made it easier to teach Harry that way or he would have turned it down; plus he could use the money.

"So, Voldemort is after something from the Department of Mysteries?" interrupted Kantton. "Why not just steal it yourselves and destroy it if it's that important?"

"Its not that simple," replied Dumbledore nervously, he had a feeling this young man knew more than he let on. "It can not be removed by anyone but Voldemort," everyone but Sirius, Remus, Moody, Dumbledore and Kantton flinched at the name.

"You're lying, someone else can remove it can't they?" he demanded with a cold glare.

"W-what?" stuttered Dumbledore, surprised, he wondered whether his Occlumency shields were strong enough to stop him.

Kantton looked at him shrewdly then at Snape. "That one there, is the one who revealed the first half of a prophesy to Voldemort," flinches: "in the first place." Suddenly loads of confused people stared at Snape in confusion and he started sweating. "I scanned the minds of death eaters when I was freed that was their next objective to retrieve it, but I guess they're cursed so only the prophesied can take theirs. Which means Harry can take it, and let's take a guess at what its underline meaning is, hmm. Harry is the only one capable of killing him," he laughed coldly. "Voldemort truly is an idiot; a five year old could work out that. And in all my wisdom I say let the prat have it, he won't stop until he kills his downfall either way; it's not worth the risk."

"Well I'll have to disagree, Mr. Chaos," replied Dumbledore nervously. "I am older and wiser…"

He was cut off by Kantton's' dark laughter. "I'm seven hundred and twenty-nine years old, not counting my imprisonment. I come from a time when magic was strong, now it is weak because of all these restrictions. Prophesies are guidelines to what could be true, not what is. Anyone could defeat Voldemort but none of you even bothered trying, too afraid of his name, pathetic." He disappeared with a chilling wind with a few last words. "I will be your deterrent, and I shall teach at your school, but I shall not follow the orders of someone as incompetent and blind as you!"

Wow, did Sirius ever like him, well yeah; any sane person could see he made more sense than Dumbledore, and Kantton has style. However, seven hundred, whoa, that is impressive. He sat back as the order broke out into chaos, excuse the pun, a few like Moody were committing their agreement that a prophesy like that wasn't worth dying over.

Others like the Weasley's were adamant that Dumbledore was right and Harry needs to be cuddled, though used less obvious words. He had never agreed with that, Harry should be given every advantage they can give him, and he could see he was getting that from someone he may someday look up to as an older brother figure. He knew he could not be there all the time for Harry and was glad Kantton could be, he was also dismissed when he spoke about Harry's' treatment, but knew Kantton had the will and power to make others listen.

 **0oo00oo0**

 **Ginevra Molly Weasley:**

 _Magical Strength: A Rank: 94_

 _Magical Defence: B Rank: 85_

 _Magical Endurance: C Rank 79_

 _Magical Stamina: C Rank: 69_

 _White Magic: A Rank: 78_

 _Blue Magic: B Rank: 90_

 _Green Magic: D Rank: 97_

 _Yellow Magic: S Rank: 89_

 _Pink Magic: D Rank 87_

 _Red Magic: S Rank 79_

 _Black Magic: A Rank: 99_

 _Mind Occlusion: B Rank: 67_

 _Mind Scan: B Rank: 57_

 _Non-Focus Magic: A: Rank: 82_

 _Seal Magic: A Rank: 97_

 _Rune Magic: A Rank: 70_

 _Magic Sight: S Rank: 70_

 _Animagus: S Rank: 100_

 _Divination: D Rank: 09_

 _Other abilities: Parceltongue_

 **Luna Lovegood:**

 _Magical Strength: A Rank: 94_

 _Magical Defence: B Rank: 77_

 _Magical Endurance: D Rank: 99_

 _Magical Stamina: C Rank: 92_

 _White Magic: S Rank: 71_

 _Blue Magic: A Rank: 69_

 _Green Magic: B Rank: 32_

 _Yellow Magic: B Rank: 44_

 _Pink Magic: D Rank: 78_

 _Red Magic: A Rank: 100_

 _Black Magic: B Rank: 99_

 _Mind Occlusion: A Rank: 88_

 _Mind Scan: B Rank 60_

 _Non-Focus Magic: A Rank: 82_

 _Seal Magic: A Rank: 90_

 _Rune Magic: A Rank 89_

 _Magic Sight: S Rank: 99_

 _Animagus: S Rank: 100_

 _Divination: D Rank: 10_

 _Other abilities: Reality Perception_

"Wow," said Ginny, looking at the two pieces of parchment with Luna and Harry hidden in the attic so Hermione and Ron will not find them. They all sat in the dingy space with just wand light to see, Harry had explained what most of it meant. "I-I didn't know I was a Parceltongue"

Harry shrugged with a smirk, waving his wand light around annoyingly in her face. "Don't worry, Gin, it doesn't mean your evil," he chuckled. "It just means you're like me, only you've never been persecuted because of it by mindless morons."

Ginny smiled. "So these are good scorers right?" she asked. "Whys my black magic so high?" she added a little worried.

Harry smirked. "Mines A rank and one hundred percent."

"Mines only B rank," moaned Luna unhappily.

Harry chuckled amusedly. "It's still quite high."

Suddenly a chilling wind entered the attic and Kantton appeared staring at them. "What are you three doing in the attic?" he asked curiously, as he took a seat on a box next to Luna, removing his coat. "Its dam hot in here," he added dropping his coat to the floor.

"We're hiding," replied Luna staring at him with unnervingly dazed blue eyes.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" asked Harry unconcerned with the weird blonde girl. In fact, Luna reminded Kantton of someone, he just could not think who so just shrugged it off.

"Hiding… that Dumbledore guy is annoyingly stupid, I thought I could hide from stupidity up here for a while," he replied shaking his head sadly.

"You think Dumbledore's' stupid?" asked Ginny bravely.

Kantton shrugged. "Yeah, the old man wants to risk people's lives to protect something useless."

"You needn't talk about old," retorted Harry with a snort, the girls snickered.

"Hey," he moaned. "Anyway what were you three doing?"

"This," said Luna smiling brightly she handed him hers and Ginny's' affinity tests.

Looking them over his eyebrows rose. "Impressive scores, and Luna a Reality Perception seer," he chuckled looking at her kindly. "I knew someone along time ago like that, most people thought she was a bit nuts, but, well I knew differently," he sighed. "Well, we have two young witches with promise of greatness, what should I do?" he asked seemingly to himself.

"Teach us?" asked Ginny hopefully.

"What do you think, Harry?" he asked. "You'll have two sparing partners."

Harry grinned his eyes briefly flicked over Ginny. "I think it'll be a brilliant idea." The two girls looked delighted.

He shrugged. "Sure, well since it's so late, what do you want to learn first?"

"How to apparate," the two girls chimed.

"Sure," he agreed and began his instructions, it only took about two hours for them to get it perfect, and silent which was impressive, though Harry managed it a bit faster when he learnt. The two girls and Harry were messing around apparating all over the attic when they heard footsteps outside the door and stopped. Quickly sitting down, Kantton conjured some cards and they quickly grabbed their hand pretending to be in the middle of a game when the door opened and a piss off looking plump woman stood there glaring at them all.

"Where have you lot been, we've been looking for you for the passed few hours?" she demanded angrily.

"We were in here playing cards, mum," said Ginny gesturing the game. "Why didn't you just shout really loud?"

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I did. Why are you all hiding up here?"

"I'm hiding from Ron and Hermione," said Harry with a shrug.

"He took me and Luna with him," added Ginny with a shrug.

Mrs. Weasley then stared expectantly at Kantton and he gulped. "I'm hiding from everyone ma'am," he said with a shrug, mother just creped him out how they could glare so perfectly.

"Well Harry you have that hearing tomorrow, so you and Kantton should get some sleep, and you two it's late anyway so off to bed with you."

They all nodded resigned to their fate and stood, Kantton grabbing his coat. "Oh, Kantton can you clear me a room?" asked Harry as they headed out.

"Sure I guess," he shrugged. "What floor, any particular colour scheme."

"Um, red, blue I don't care," he replied in thought.

"Oh, can you fix our room too?" asked Luna smiling sweetly at him.

Sighing resigned to his fate of decorator he agreed and entered their room as Mrs. Weasley went to tell the others she found them, making everything look brand new and the walls creamy-white.

"Oh, hand over your wands, I wish to recreate them into, well, something more like mine," he commanded, he did not need to say it twice they quickly handed them over. He looked at Ginny's' and handed it back, looking her over with magi-sight. "I'll get one suited to you, you'll do better with it," he said. "Goodnight," he added as he and Harry disappeared in that cold wind. The girls shivered as they closed the door.

"Wow, I can't believe how much fun we had," sighed Ginny falling back onto her nice new bed.

"We did have fun didn't we?" asked Luna with a grin as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah, I can barely believe Harry actually chose to hang out with us over, Hermione and Ron," she replied dream like. "But I think you fancy Kantton don't you?"

Luna blushed as Ginny stared expectantly at her. "Maybe," she replied. "But he could never like me anyway, plus he's over seven hundred, and I'm just me, the weirdo, Loony Lovegood," she sighed sadly.

"Don't talk like that Luna, so he's older than Dumbledore, at least he's hot," she retorted. "He doesn't think you're weird, and couldn't you see how sad he was before he started teaching us; he seemed even more cheerful when talking with you."

"Y-you really think h-he likes me?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course he does," Ginny giggled. "He would be stupid not to like you."

"What about Harry, I think he was checking you out," she replied. "He kept staring at you all the time when you weren't looking."

"He was?" asked the red head interestedly. "I never noticed."

"Yeah, well at least you're lucky," she replied. "Harry isn't going to be a teacher. Even if Kantton does like me we couldn't do anything while he's my teacher," she sighed sadly.

Ginny smirked. "Why not, it would just make it harder, sneaking around, and with his powers that wouldn't be too hard." Luna giggled and the two of them spent a few hours plotting ways to get the two men they had their eyes on.

In another part of the house Harry and Kantton shivered.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry sat the next morning in a huge court room looking creped out and scared at the whole wizengamot starting down at him curiously from the raised platform, it was lucky Mr. Weasley had brought him and Kantton earlier than needed because the hearings time was moved up a couple of hours. Kantton stood next to him looking beyond pissed off; he looked ready to kill them all.

"Okay, let us begin," started Fudge.

Kantton interrupted. "I call for a dismissal immediately, this is a mockery of justice!" he said with a powerful glare at the minister.

"And who are you?" asked Madam Bones.

"I am Kantton Chaos, Harry Potter's appropriate adult in this case and the ADULT who used the patronus charm that rid him of the Dementors," he replied matter of factually. The wizengamot broke into cries of outrage.

"Preposterous!" spat Fudge. "Dementors?"

"In addition, this mockery is pathetic, as you stated before, he is underage, and yet you are all here," he replied narrowing his eyes. "Also why would you suddenly change the time of the hearing at such short notice, I'm sure that is NOT a legal act within the government."

"Mr. Chaos," interrupted Madam Bones shushing the protestors. "Why would Dementors attack Mr. Potter?" she asked, she seemed the only reasonable member.

"Many reasons that I can think of, though the most likely is someone from your ministry wanted him out of the way because of your stupid denial of Voldemort's," flinches: "return. From what I've read within your papers, Mr. Potter has every right to sue your ministry and the Daily Prophet for slander." Angry outbursts followed this statement. Harry watched in awe, he thought Dumbledore might have told them off but Kantton was threatening them.

"Enough of this, Dementors, Mr. Potter is the only registered wizard within that area!" replied Fudge over the noise to murmurs of agreement. "What were you doing there?"

"My motives are none of your concern 'Minister'," he replied angrily. "My concern at this moment is Mr. Potters' safety from this injustice."

"Injustice?" snorted a pug face woman; she made him want to puke. "It is obvious that Mr. Potter is an attention seeking little brat."

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped. "I suggest you shut up, or I'll come up there and shut you up. You call this justice, I call it incompetence, instead of asking why I used a patronus charm, why not ask who sent Dementors after Mr. Potter?" He glared at all and they all seemed to realise he was completely correct, they could not do anything. "Very well, if you're done wasting our time, we'll be leaving."

Kantton turned to Harry and gestured for him to get up when chains started wrapping around him, tying him to the seat, Kantton turned back to see Fudge looking smug. "This is not over, Mr. Chaos."

"Yes it is," interrupted Madam Bones. "You shall release Mr. Potter now or I shall arrest you for an attack on a minor."

"You can't do that, I'm Minister of Magic," he retorted smugly, ignoring her.

Kantton removed his wand, turned back to see Harry panicking, he waved his wand, the bonds shattered, and he pulled Harry up and turned back to the shocked ministry. "I'll warn you once, and once only," he whispered in such a deadly voice it sent shivers down everybody's spines, the temperature dropped even further and ice started forming in near unnoticed thin layers through the chamber. "If you so much as go near Harry Potter again, if I hear a whispered threat from you against him, I'll reveal you all to the muggles," he hissed, his cold breath seen strong in the cold and they all shivered again.

He then led Harry to the door, pulled it open and they left, the wizengamot sighed in relief as the temperature returned to normal. "C-can he just do that?" one member asked regaining his voice.

"He just did," replied Madam Bones barely able to keep the smugness from her voice, she shivered again, that young man had power and it was felt in the cold. He was probably more powerful than Dumbledore, which she thought impossible, if he believes Voldemort's back, she should at least prepare, it never hurt to prepare for it, just encase, and behind Fudge's back of course; she would have to keep her eye on him and his association with people like the Malfoy's'.

Harry was walking with Kantton after they exited the caught room when they saw Dumbledore running their way and he stopped looking at them in surprise. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

"Just told them they're breaking the law," shrugged Kantton. "Then threatened to reveal the magical world to the muggles when Fudge got out of control, I think lawyers must have lots of fun."

Dumbledore looked surprise but sighed in relief. "Thank you," he said. "I was only just told of the change in time."

"Yes, those morons," he growled. "It was that toad faced Umbridge that sent the Dementors, she's pure evil, and I thought I had sick thoughts. You're lucky you got me to teach, she's quite pissed you found a teacher, and she was looking forward to torturing misbehaving students with something called a blood quill. She and the Minister are still trying to find away to get her into the school, and I must warn you, if she does, she will suffer an accident." Dumbledore shivered as Kantton and Harry disappeared in a chilling wind, wishing he could do that, sighing Dumbledore turned and walked the way he came from just as the court started exiting the chamber.

Dumbledore looked behind to see quite a lot of them looked either angry or scared sick. They had no idea who they just messed with, no idea how close to death they just trod, though he noticed Madam Bones looking a little smug, now she was a woman he knew to be lawful in everything of true importance, surprised when she saw him she jogged to catch up.

"I've been thinking Albus," she said all businesslike. "I haven't heard or seen the proof you have for You-Know-Who's return, yet I believed Fudge, but he's just proven his pettiness today. I don't want to believe he has returned but I shall not ignore the possibility, it could bring about the deaths of many innocent people if you are right and we do not act, we might as well have killed ourselves."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Of course Madam, you of course know of how the dark mark works?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she replied. "It disappeared when he was vanquished by Mr. Potter."

"Yes, well Severus's is back," he responded, her eyes opened wide.

"Impossible, that should be warning enough," she said with a small frown.

"Yes, also Barty Crouch JR confessed under truth potion to Voldemort's plans, which Harry confirmed," he sighed. "Alas, Fudge gave him the Dementors kiss without listening."

She shivered at the thought. "So who is Mr. Chaos, he made a fool of the wizengamot."

Dumbledore chuckled. "He is my new defence teacher, and someone I'm glad Fudge did not send his Aurors after."

Bones gulped. "I could feel it, such power it engulfed the chamber in a horrid cold, it was almost as bad as a Dementors cold, but that power in it. It got worse the angrier he got, it was like a silent message saying-saying he is the one in charge, and we could do nothing to him."

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm glad nobody tried, I would not stand a chance." She gulped looking shaken that her assessment of his power being greater than Dumbledore's' was correct. "I should tell you, Mr. Chaos used Legilimency on probably everybody in there." She gasped lightly but let him continue wishing to know what he found. "The Under Sectary Dolores Umbridge is the ministry member that sent the Dementors."

"That foul woman," she spat in disgust. "I wouldn't put it passed the ass kisser. Maybe we can take this conversation somewhere more privet?" Dumbledore nodded and she led the way to her office.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry and Kantton appeared in a blast of chilling wind in the main hall of Grimauld Place, startling Tonks and Sirius. "Do you not know how to use a door," moaned Tonks.

"What's a door?" asked Kantton, mockingly.

"So how'd the hearing go?" Sirius just demanded. So they told him what happened and by the end Tonks and Sirius were in stitches. "Y-you just scared the crap out of them," he continued laughing.

"It isn't that funny," said Harry. "The rage wasn't directed at me and I was scared." They still didn't stop laughing as they said something about telling the others they staggered off to the kitchen. "I think they've lost the plot." Kantton just nodded sadly.

"Oh, so you're both back." Looking to the stairs the two 'boys' jaws dropped open almost to the floor, Ginny and Luna stood there, and wow.

Both were bare foot, Luna wearing a short yellow and blue rippled skirt showing a lot of leg, a short tight yellow sleeveless top showing her fair sized bust, revealing her smooth small stomach and navel. Her blonde hair tied loosely by a yellow ribbon by her neck, at the sides more hair hung over her shoulders, her sparkling blue eyes staring directly at her target audience, glad his golden-yellow eyes lingered near constantly on her.

Ginny was wearing a short red and white rippled skirt showing off her soft silky legs, a short tight red sleeveless top, showing her fair bust, revealing her smooth milky soft stomach and navel. Her red hair tied loosely with a white ribbon by her neck, the sides of her hair falling loosely over her shoulders, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes smiling down at her target audience, very pleased his eyes mainly lingered on her. Both girls wore light make-up, just enough to enhance their features.

Kantton just stared blankly, his heart beating so fast he thought it would break free, Luna just looked so good and sexy. He felt overly warm towards her since he met her yesterday, he felt only someone with her unique perception would ever understand him.

Harry stared with pink cheeks, looking Ginny's legs up and down, his green eyes scanning her tight, body with interest, which only seemed to make her smile increase. He didn't know why the girls would dress like this for a moment, then it clicked, they did it for them. It was a bit weird that Luna fancies a seven hundred year old, though even he had to admit Kantton is good-looking.

"How did the hearing go?" asked Luna breaking them from their stupor as they both slowly walked the last few steps towards them, their bodies swayed seductively, like a soft dance, their bare feet moving silently across the floor, Luna stood before Kantton, and Ginny in front of Harry, both girls shorter than their intended men.

"I-it went great," stuttered Harry nervously as he looked down at Ginny.

"That's good news," giggled Ginny. "So do you want to come tell us about it?" she asked; the two guys' nodded dumbly. Ginny took Harry's hand and Luna, Kantton's. "Come on then," she said and the two 'boys' let the girls lead them upstairs and into their bedroom, closing the door, Ginny sat Harry down next to her on her bed and Luna sat Kantton down on her bed next to her.

"So what happened?" asked Luna interestedly, so Harry retold the story with many stuttered words, the two girls also laughed hard. "Well Kantton you don't seem scary too me," she pouted cutely.

He gulped. "T-that's because you're too nice to scare."

Luna grinned, leaned up to him and kissed his cheek. "That's very sweet of you."

Kantton looked at her curiously for a moment then smiled a true smile. "You do remember I'm over seven hundred?" he asked her and she nodded, smiling. "I'm a murderer?" she nodded again still smiling. "I've, um, committed genocide?"

Luna nodded with a sad smile, biting her lower lip nervously. "T-that doesn't matter, i-it happened nine thousand years ago, if you hadn't the world wouldn't be as it is today." She reached up bravely and snaked her hands and arms around his neck, pulling him slowly down, her warm lips touched his cold, warming him as they slowly kissed, their eyes drifting shut as they melted into each other. Her tongue slowly entered his mouth, tasting him, feeling a soft power gently coarse from him through her. He wrapped his arms carefully around her waist, feeling her soft skin under his fingers.

Harry and Ginny stared at Kantton and Luna as they kissed for a moment in shock before turning to each other and smiling shyly. Harry then bravely took her hand, holding it gently, they both slowly leaned into each other, no words needed, their lips met. Harry's and Ginny's eyes drifted closed as they melted into each other, Ginny's arms snaking around his neck and his fingers around her waist. Their kiss deepened, their tongues touching, tasting each other as they poured power and affection through each other, drinking in the affection.

Both couples were kissing for a few minutes when the door burst open and they sprang apart trying to look innocent. "So, um, the balance of power is for the light and dark to always exist," started Kantton pretending he was teaching them something. "Without one the other can not survive." The other three in the room nodded interestedly, ignoring the intruders like they hadn't noticed.

"What are you doing!" demanded Ron angrily; they turned faking surprise to see Ron standing there red faced with rage, with Hermione looking embarrassed.

"We weren't doing anything," replied Ginny frowning. "Haven't you heard of knocking," she demanded. "You pervert."

Ron ignored her. "What do you think you're wearing, change now," he demanded.

"No!" she replied very pissed off.

"Whoa… I suggest you listen to her, she looks ready to kill," interrupted Kantton laughing, thankful they hadn't been caught, okay its not that bad for Harry and Ginny, but he is physically nineteen while Luna's only fourteen, well his time age didn't really matter, he'll just play ignorance if caught.

Ron glared at him. "Shut up, I wasn't talking to you, mind your own business!" he demanded. The room went deathly silent except for Ron, even Hermione realised who Ron was just rude to.

"Have you ever heard of the lost city of Atlantis?" Kantton suddenly asked, his yellow eyes looking critically at Ron.

"Yeah so," he replied still not realising who he pissed off.

"Do you know why nobody can find it?" he asked.

"No, so what?" he spat angrily.

"Do you want to be its discoverer?" he asked a very dark, evil smirk on his face. "Because I'm sure the moon has no atmosphere, no plants, and therefore no oxygen."

Ron gulped while the others all gasped. "You transported Atlantis to the moon?" asked Hermione hurriedly.

Kantton shrugged. "I used to live there; the arrogant bastards deserved it, that's the one place I don't regret ridding from the world."

"W-what are you talking about," interrupted Ron looking beyond scared.

"Idiot," said Kantton amusedly waving his hand lazily, Ron flew out of the room with Hermione and the door closed and sealed.

"Did you really send Atlantis to the moon?" asked Harry interestedly.

"Yeah, the place was full of self-centred evil jerks; they enslaved muggle-born's, muggles and even their own children if they were squibs," he replied disgusted at the thought.

Luna smiled at him and slid up behind him on the bed, and pulled his coat down, sliding it off, to the floor, and started rubbing his neck and shoulders as she knelt behind him. "Books on Atlantis say it was a beautiful and peaceful place," she informed him, leaning his back against her; she slid her arms along his armoured chest with her chin on his right shoulder, her cheek against his as she hugged him.

He moved his hands up, holding hers, looking over he noticed Ginny resting her head on Harry's' lap while he ran his fingers through her hair. "It was," he replied. "But not if you were born of muggles like I was. I became powerful, yet so young, they feared me so I ran away, two years later I had just turned nineteen and I created my modified philosophers stone. It had been five hundred years when I returned to Atlantis, any competent wizard could tell I was so much more than them, I have travelled the world many times learning new things. They knew I was muggle-born and I fell for a pureblood girl, sixteen years old, we fell in love, she didn't care I was not pure of blood, my power was unsurpassed.

"We spent three years together when the Atlantean government that barely tolerated my presents found out when a jealous suitor for her caught us and told. I arrived to save her just as they ripped her to pieces, that day their souls will never forget, I saw the human race unfit. I transported Atlantis, the people and myself to the moon, I used my magic to breathe, and I watched as they shrivelled up, the oxygen from their bodies leaving them, pleading eyes exploded. I guess the worse thing I did was make her jealous suitor live long enough to mock him, to show him what he did before I let him suffer the same fate before returning to earth."

Tears slowly leaked from his eyes as he whispered his becoming, and he held Luna's hands tighter, he could not bear his loneliness any more "Shh," whispered Luna in his ear. "It will be okay now, you're not alone any more," she said seemingly reading his thoughts as she kissed his cheek holding him tighter. He looked round to face her, noticing tears in her eyes she gave a soft reassuring smile. He smiled back and let his lips brush hers as they gently kissed before resting his forehead on hers.

"T-thank you L-Luna," he whispered as he moved in her arms to face her, wrapping his arms round her body, they hugged tightly for a while, stroking her silky soft hair. He couldn't cry, not fully, Luna could tell, but she would be there for him, for whenever he's ready to let go and truly forgive himself. She knew he truly is a good person to feel remorse for destroying those that deserved it. She wondered whether she was like the girl he loved, she hoped so; she was probably the diamond in the coal.

Suddenly he pulled away, looking at her he grinned wiping away his tears. "I almost forgot; you three want your new wands?" he asked.

"Yeah," the three agreed to change the subject from depressing. Kantton smiled and waved his hand and they appeared in holsters with belts like his. The wands were all slightly different in design, he threw Harry the green one, Ginny the pale pasty blue and handed Luna the dark yellow one.

"Ginny yours has a griffin wing feather core," he commented.

"Thanks," the three chimed happily as they hung the belts around their waists snugly.

"Whoa…" whispered Harry in awe as he held his wand in hand. "It feels like its vibrating."

"Awesome," whispered Ginny overjoyed. "I never thought a wand could feel so powerful."

"It's incredible," agreed Luna quietly.

Kantton grinned and stood up pulling out his wand. "They're not really wands," he said shocking them when his glowed red then flashed bright he was holding a long staff that touched the ground, with handle and hand guard just below chest height, it had a curved 3D moon shape at the top with seven powerful pins heading off attached to a perfect blood red gem sphere that had a soft glow, the staff was just stunningly spectacular, with rune marking engraved beautifully all over.

"Bloody hell," whispered Harry. "And ours can do that?" he asked, awed.

Kantton nodded. "It is easy, just a matter of will."

The three hopped off the beds so quick he blinked and almost missed it. Then Harry's flashed green, Ginny's blue and Luna's yellow. They were all at a perfect height for them; Harry's moon design was slightly different, slightly nearer half moon, with a green gem. Ginny's had a sun full hollow circle with a blue gem in the centre held by seven pins, and Luna's yellow' with a flaming sun design too, with a hollow circle though a little thicker than Ginny's with a yellow gem in the centre.

"Holy shit," declared Ginny. "I thought I felt its power before, now its just, wow," was all she could bring herself to say.

"Glad you like them," Kantton grinned as his flashed back to a wand and he replaced it into his holster.

"Like it, I love it," declared Luna throwing her arms around him she crashed her lips to his, possibly trying to snog his brains out before she let go. "So it's the same to change it back?" she asked her dazed, um, she guessed he was her boyfriend, he just nodded and they flashed their staffs back into wands placing them in their holsters.

Kantton finally shook off his daze. "By the way, the power you feel running through the staffs is actually yours, as you know they're only focus's, it's just these can focus better than a normal wand. Now they have accepted you they won't obey anyone else."

The three stared at him open mouthed and he laughed. "You have no idea how much mine buzzes through my hand, it's the main reason I hardly use it any more"

"Whoa…" all three said at once before they all laughed.

"Well, um, I have something to discuss with Luna, so we'll leave and see you later," he said turning to the blonde offering his hand. "If you'll come?"

She nodded taking his hand with a smiled. "Of course I will," she agreed and they disappeared in a chilling wind.

"Why, when he does that is it so cold?" asked Ginny, frowning.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure, I think it's because he's been alone for so long."

Ginny sighed. "Haven't the muggles been to the moon in those metal things before?" she asked.

"Yeah they have... why?"

"It would be funny if they found Atlantis," she giggled.

Harry laughed. "Maybe I should ask him to bring it back, that's all we need."

Ginny grinned. "So, what do you want to do?"

He smirked at her. "This," he whispered as he snaked his arms around her waist pressing his lips to hers, they closed their eyes as they kissed softly. Harry's hands wandered and squeezed her bum tightly, but she wasn't going to complain. Suddenly however, a loud nock on the door made them pull apart groaning.

"Open this door right now!" screeched Mrs. Weasley from the other side. Both Harry and Ginny tried but failed so Harry grabbed her and they disappeared, reappearing in the room across from it, Harry's room.

The new couple walked out of Harry's open bedroom and stood behind Mrs. Weasley as she pounded angrily on the door and Ron as he looked smug, and Hermione who looked annoyed.

"Mum what are you doing?" asked Ginny startling the other three to turn around.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Ron said you were in their doing things?" she asked, confused.

"No mum, we were in Harry's room," she replied. "We left there ages ago."

"Well what were you doing?" she demanded. "Hermione said she saw you two kissing."

"We were," agreed Ginny, nonchalant, wondering why they were such nosy arseholes "Not that it's any of Hermione's business."

Mrs. Weasley glared. "And why were you kissing?" she demanded angrily.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, trying not to grin or laugh they looked back and shrugged. "Felt like it," they both agreed together. "Kantton and Luna were boring us with talk of Hinkypuffs," continued Ginny trying to remain nonchalant.

"WHAT!" Ron suddenly charged Harry and punched him in the face; Harry staggered backwards and rubbed his jaw laughing darkly, he must have been spending too much time with Kantton.

Harry pulled back his fist, and swung, it hit Ron's face smacking him into the ground while he was off balanced from his attack. "And there was me thinking you were my friend, blow me, Ron, because if that's how a friend reacts to me dating his sister," he fake shivered. "I would hate to stand too near an enemy's sister." He took Ginny's hand and led her down stairs but not before she kicked Ron in the gut, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley too shocked to do anything as they watched them go.

"I told you to just leave it be Ron," said Hermione finally. "I shouldn't have even told you." She turned and walked down the stairs quietly.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly finally yelled down at her son. "How dare you go around attacking people, I hope that hurts so don't come crying to me to fix you!" and she stormed off leaving Ron to whimper on the floor. He had no idea how Harry could be so strong but he still felt dazed. What Ron was missing is the fact a punch hurts a lot more combined with a light banishing charm.

Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen only to find, Remus, Tonks and Sirius, they sat together grinning. "Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" demanded Sirius looking Harry over.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"You have a huge bruise over your eye," interpreted Remus.

"Oh, nothing important," he replied with a shrug.

"What do you mean, who did that?" piped in Tonks.

"It doesn't matter, he got worse," he retorted.

"Who!" all three demanded.

"Ron!" said Ginny glaring at them. "Okay, now drop it!" she commanded. "Ron was just being his usual prat selfish bastard self, hit Harry and Harry smashed him down, end of story!"

At that moment Hermione walked in and sat as far as she could from Harry and Ginny. "What happened Hermione?" asked Sirius.

She thought for a moment then shrugged. "It's none of my business," she said with another shrug. The other three gave each other uneasy looks until Mrs. Weasley came in, they smirked as they asked her and she told them everything.

"For fucks sake," suddenly Harry stood angrily. "Is nothing fucking privet any more!?" he demanded outraged. "Ginny you wanna go to I don't know the Bahamas or something, right now? We might get some privacy there."

Ginny stood glaring at everyone. "I would love to, Harry," she nodded. "Oh and we'll be going at it like bunnies all week if you're interested." That made Mrs. Weasley's face pale so bad she was in danger of suffocation.

Harry laughed as he checked his pocket, finding his vault key he grinned. "Fuck City here we cum!" he laughed as the temperature in the room skyrocketed and an immense blast of hot wind swept the room and they were gone.

"Awesome," laughed Sirius. "Ginny and My godson have style."

"Shut it!" Molly slapped him around the head.

"Ouch, what?" he demanded rubbing his head. "It's not my fault Ron's a nosy git that has no love life he has to interfere with Harry's and Ginny's." Molly glared but couldn't retort, he was right for once, if Ron weren't such a jealous prat none of this would have happened.

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" asked Molly with a sigh.

"Na," disagreed Sirius more kindly. "We should tell Kantton when he turns up if he's not upstairs, he could probably track him easily, probably got some tracers on him."

 **0oo00oo0**

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the ocean; on a tiny uninhabited island; on a beautiful white sand beach with palm trees, some with fruit. A topless silver haired young man lay on top of a small frames young woman with rusty blonde, holding her gently, and his lips on hers, her fingers stroking fiercely through his hair, running down the back of his neck to his powerful tanned muscles, relishing in his strength. They moved their lips lustfully, their tongues crashing together in their lustful need to taste each other, to drink in each other. Their breathing fast and strong, their heats raced with their desire, he felt her tight small body pushed up against him.

They gasped for breath as he pulled back, lust filled golden eyes met lust filled blue, full of love behind their immediate needs and wants, the bright hot sun the only thing looking down upon this scene.

"If-if we don't stop now," breathed out Kantton. "We may go further that you are ready for."

Luna smiled pulling his head down kissing him then leading his forehead on hers. "What i-if I'm ready?" she whispered shyly with a light blush.

"Are you?" he whispered as his lips pressed to hers in a strong kiss for a moment.

"I am," she agreed with such conviction, any he had to wait broke and his lips hit hers again and she rolled him over, with her on top of him. She pulled from his lips smirking she sat up on his lap, her soft smooth legs kneeling either side of him. She crossed her arms at the bottom of her top, taking it she slid it up, above her small milky pale breasts and small pink nipples, the top sliding up over her head and throwing it to the sand, blushing lightly.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he sat up, sliding his arms around her soft waste as she sat on his lap with her arms loosely around his neck, kissing her collar bone, snaking his lips slowly up her neck, she groaned from the buzzing sensation. He kissed up her jaw line recapturing her soft rosy lips, slowly working his way back down towards her beautiful breasts.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Wow, it was nice of those American Goblins to get us these fake ID's" giggled Ginny as she and Harry walked along the Los Vegas strip, the lights and sounds of the casinos calling. Harry had bought himself a nice black and very expensive suit and transfigured his glasses into silver and more squared. He bought Ginny a beautiful silver dress with while shawl and silver spaghetti strap shoes. He also had ten thousand dollars cash for them to spend. "I still can't believe we're the other side of the world," she chimed happily.

"Cool, huh? We'll have some fun for a couple of days here before going home," he said with a huge grin as he led her into a nice looking hotel, overjoyed that he finally gets a holiday, and with someone he cares for and who cares for him.

"We'll only need one room," she said with a smirk.

Harry grinned widely. "Your wish is my command," he chuckled.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Oh my god," squealed Luna as Kantton just made her cum with his tongue, his head between her legs, both were now naked and on a large white conjured blanket, his tongue deep inside her smooth soft vagina. Her fingers gripping his hair tightly holding him in place as his tongue continued moving fast and strong, tasting her sweet juices. She moaned and groaned within the pure ecstasy of his movements.

Kantton held her milky white legs over his shoulders and she had them wrapped around his neck, how he loved the feel of her smooth beautiful skin, it made his eyes light up with hope. His huge member throbbed with excitement between his legs.

 **0oo00oo0**

Ginny lay naked on her back with Harry on top of her in their hotel room, his lips drinking hers in as she felt his large erection brush gently between her legs. "A-are you s-sure you want to go further?" he gasped out against her mouth.

Ginny nodded with a smile against his lips. "Always," she breathed as she opened her legs a little wider. She felt his stiff member on her juicy wet vagina; she felt it sliding open as he gently slid it in, she gasped in some pain but ignored it favouring the pleasure. He continued pushing it in, pumping gently, working it deeper, they groaned out. Ginny gripped Harry's back as he pumped faster; they panted in pleasure, enjoying the union of being like one, as she felt his full length and with deep inside her.

"I need you!" gasped out Ginny as he pumped, still faster, she screeched out in pleasure. "I-I've wanted y-you for so long… I knew it was destiny, I could feel it."

"Ginny!" he replied, having a little trouble holding back, he kissed her lips forcefully for a moment. "I-I'll always be yours… I'm just sorry i-it took me so long to realise it… I-I'm in love with you."

"I-I love you too, Harry," she breathed out digging her nails into his back through instinct, Harry didn't even wince as his adrenalin buzzed through his body, he held her tighter. "I-I'll always be yours too, forever," she gasped.

"Forever," he groaned, and then they exploded in noise as they both came, Ginny's tight walls contracting hard around Harry's solid penis as her vagina swallowed up his seed, and he collapsed tiredly on her, his lips joining with hers staying inside her.

"Wow," whispered Ginny breathlessly as their lips parted for breath, both sweating fiercely. "T-that felt great," she smiled as her boyfriend blushed. "I-I heard a lot of girls saying t-their parents told t-them s-sex is just for making children. But it's so much better."

"I don't mean to sound big headed or anything," he replied chuckling. "But that was because of me," he continued a little smugly. "I got 'the' talk from Kantton, living with those people a lot of things just went over my head. Kantton explained thing straight forward and as they truly are. Anyone who says there's no enjoyment in sex is crap in bed."

"Well that did sound big headed," she giggled, kissing his lips. "But obviously very true. You though are very good in bed," she blushed. "And I have a feeling, the more you make love to me, the better 'we' will become." She grinned pulling his lips back to hers.

 **0oo00oo0**

Luna lay naked, snuggled in Kantton's arms, her small firm body pressed up against his muscular body, he lay on his back with her half on top of him, her head on his strong chest, her legs entwined with his and a content smile on her lips as she stroked her fingers along his well toned muscular stomach. Kantton was holding onto her smooth small form, his fingers roaming her bare skin just above and around her beautiful butt, his other hand holding one of hers, his thumb stroking the back of her hand lovingly.

Kantton looked down at Luna as she was either staring at his penis, the ocean or the sunrise in the horizon. He smiled lightly at the blonde girl who so easily offered him her love, just like a girl he fell in love with all those years ago. However, this time he promised himself and silently promised her, this time would be different, he would protect her; while he still breathed no harm shall ever befall the girl in his arms.

"K-Kantton?" she suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, Luna," he answered immediately.

"… I remind you of her don't I? She was similar?" she asked nervously.

"Yes…" he agreed with a lump in his throat.

"… It's okay Kantton, I'll still love you…" she replied reassuringly, Kantton sighed. "But, I'm not her Kantton… y-you do understand I'm different, right?"

"… I wouldn't have it any other way," he agreed kissing her head. "T-the similarities are quite small, you both see reality differently, and she seemed odd a lot of the time. Though she was one of the gentlest people I had ever met, just like you, and it took no time for love to hit us, just like you."

"T-thank you f-for talking about her, I know it must be hard," she said sadly. "M-my mother died i-in front of me w-when I was… f-five… she w-was e-experimenting w-with a spell… and, w-well…"

"Shh," he soothed stroking her bare skin. "Y-you don't have to, I understand… at least your mother died free, loving you, her beautiful and special little girl…"

Luna grinned, looking up at him she kissed his chest before snuggling up again. "Thanks, for being with me."

He chuckled. "I'm yours now, I'll always protect you."

"… and I'm yours, and I'll be sure to protect you too…" she replied with a small giggle. "But maybe w-we should get back before we are missed and can't explain our whereabouts?"

Kantton laughed. "Okay…" he frowned. "That's weird I was just sensing for Harry and he's on the other side of the world on a different continent, a large one… hmm…"

"Where? Is he okay?" asked Luna a little worried.

"Yeah he's fine, and with Ginny." He replied. "But I don't know what you call the continent he's on… we'll have to go there to find out why they're there…"

"Okay," she agreed sliding out of his arms, the lovers got up, and she gasped slightly surprised as Kantton clicked his fingers and their clothes flew up, hit into them and they were fully dressed. "Wow that's a useful spell, but I don't have any shoes."

Kantton grinned and waved his hand at her feet, a swirl of mist wrapped around her feet, materialising small yellow leather boots that fit perfectly. "There," he smiled at her amazement.

"Whoa, thanks," she said gratefully. "They're great."

"No worries', um, babe?" he replied confused, he offered his hand and she quickly took it, making sure to interlock her fingers with his. "Err, that is a modern term of affection one would use for their girlfriend, right?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I believe so, Kantie," she replied with a giggle.

Kantton blinked confusedly, locking his golden-yellow eyes with her crystal blue. "Kantie?" he asked.

"Yes," she agreed with a grin. "It's a shortening of Kantton, um… an affectionate shortening of your name."

"Oh," he replied with a smile. "Okay, let's go," he said and suddenly a huge blast of cold wind swept them away, Luna noted it wasn't as cold as it used to be. They appeared in a crowded games chamber with arcades and card tables all over, with hundreds of people. "Whoa, where are we I didn't expect this many people."

"Um, I think we're in a muggle casino," she replied with a huge grin. "Hey look there's Harry and Ginny," she chimed, pointing the two out at a black jack table so they quickly hurried over. "Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" asked Ginny with a grin.

"Looking for you two," said Kantton with a shrug standing next to Harry, he had tons of plastic discs in front of him. "Is this a gambling game?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," agreed Harry with a grin. "I've been winning quite a lot."

Kantton nodded, reached over and robbed some of Harry's chips. "Teach me," he commanded while the girls had gone off to try some less difficult games.

"Sure," agreed Harry chuckling. "It's quite simple once you get the hang of it."

 **0oo00oo0**

"So what did you and Kantton talk about?" asked Ginny as she split her quarters with Luna and they sat together at two slot machines.

Luna blushed. "N-not much," she replied as they began their lesser gambling.

Ginny eyed her suspiciously. "Then what did you both do?"

"Um," she blushed brighter. "We visited a deserted island."

"You slept together?" accused Ginny, amused.

Luna bit her lower lip nervously but nodded. "Yes, i-it was great," she just blurted out. "He was so gentle and loving and so affectionate, I had never thought someone could ever make me feel so good. So what are you and Harry doing here, did he put the moves on you?"

Ginny blushed but nodded. "Yeah, we made love too, wow was it good," she sighed dreamily. "I never knew making love could feel so good. Mum and dad had always said not to ever do it unless I'm married and want children because it's disgusting and isn't fun, and other girls at school I've heard talking about it think the same. But they are either liars or just don't know what they're doing. Kantton gave Harry 'the' talk because his aunt and uncles are bastards, and he told him the truth."

Luna laughed. "Well you're lucky; me and Kantton will have to sneak around."

"That could be fun," said Ginny smirking. "Sneaking around, me and Harry will have to sneak around at Grimauld Place if we want to sleep together there," she giggled amusedly.

 **0oo00oo0**

Kantton was laughing evilly with a huge grin, he and Harry had been playing for about forty-five minutes now and both had so many chips the dealer was sweating buckets, worried about her job.

"Wow, I love this game," laughed Kantton smugly. "It's so easy; it's practically luck with a small bit of skill."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, wanna go try another game?" he suggested. "Try our luck at the Roulette Table?"

"Oh, the spinning ball game, seems fun enough," he agreed with a wicked grin as he and Harry scoped up their chips and heading off. The dealer sighed in relief.

In the security office many men in suits watched the two young men leaving the black jack table. "Well, sir," said one controller. "They're not counting cards, they were too busy messing around for that, plus the guy with silver hair really was crap to begin with, it took about ten minutes for Mr. Potter to teach him, and their female companions were at the slots ever since the silver haired one started playing."

"And there's no way they could be using magic?" the security chief demanded.

"No sir, the magical output sensors detect two witches and two wizards, sir," he replied. "And none of them are actually using any form of magic, and the expression sensors say they're just enjoying the thrill of gambolling, they're just getting lucky," he shrugged. "Though I should mention the silver haired wizard, well power is leaking off him, and I'm talking Voldemort and Dumbledore would shit themselves if they had to fight him."

The security chief nodded a little worriedly. "I'll inform the boss, he may wish to meet this guy, though I'm certain when he tells the minister she'll want to meet them both."

Kantton and Harry were enjoying the roulette table when a security man approached them. "Hello, my name is Jacob Markus, I'm sorry to disturb you gentlemen but my boss would like to meet with you."

Harry and Kantton looked at him surprised. Kantton shrugged. "Sure, come on, Harry," he said, they grabbed their chips, stashing them in metal briefcases the casino provided and followed the man. "So did we do something wrong, or is it we're winning too much of your money?"

"No no, nothing like that," he replied. "My employer and myself are both wizards and the casino is equipped to detect magical cheats."

He led the now even more confused young men into a massive office on the top floor where they found an older looking man with greying hair of about forty in an expensive blue suit. Standing next to him a woman with brown hair, quite good looking for her age and unlike the man was grinning and wearing expensive looking blue silk robes.

The woman strolled over without hesitation. "Mr. Potter," she said overjoyed offering her hand, Harry confusedly shook it. "I'm Katrina Wolf, and the man behind me is my husband Marcus and we own this hotel and casino, though he runs it without my help, since I have the magical United States to run."

"You're the US minister?" asked Harry in shock and confusion.

"That I am," she chuckled. "And who is your powerful friend?"

"Oh, um, this is Kantton," he replied with a small smile.

She nodded in greeting. "Your bodyguard?" she asked curiously.

"No... teacher," he corrected.

"Ah, I see," she smiled in understanding before returning focus onto Harry. "I have actually tried on many occasions for the past few months tried to arrange a meeting with yourself; however, Albus Dumbledore has been insistent that you were unavailable. I do hope you don't mind my interrupting your trip?"

"Um, no," he replied frowning in confusion. "And I wasn't unavailable, next time just send a letter to me, Dumbledore's' a jerk who tells me squat, a god could have stopped by to visit me and I would not hear of it."

The minister laughed. "I won't doubt it. Well can we offer you both a drink and a seat?" she asked gesturing the seating area.

"Sure," he agreed as Kantton just shrugged and followed where Harry and the minister sat.

"We'll leave you to it then," interrupted her husband, as he and the security boss left the office.

"I'll inform your lady friends of your meeting with the minister," said the security boss as he closed the doors.

"Well, could I offer you a coffee, or something stronger?" she asked the two. They both shook their heads. "Well I've wanted to meet with you Mr. Potter to hear so to speak from the horse's mouth, about Voldemort's return. Your minister has been constantly denying it, and discrediting you within your own newspapers, and honestly Fudge is a snivelling little bastard…"

Harry laughed. "We think alike," he agreed. "The weak little bastard is going to be the cause of many innocent deaths; the Dark Tosser Voldemort is very much alive again." He then went on and told her outright what happened at the cemetery.

The minister nodded agreeably. "Yes, we have been researching many methods for resurrection since we found out. Hmm, a unicorn resurrection potion, very complicated, near impossible to brew… it was used to give a ghost life and lasted about a week allowing them to die correctly and pass on to the next world. Though, for that the unicorn is supposed to offer its blood freely."

"That's what I thought, but Voldemort was never truly dead so it fully brought him back," agreed Kantton.

"Whoa," whispered Harry with wide eyes. "You're a lot better than our minister; he wouldn't even stop to think. The pompous fool still runs around kissing death eater asses because they're rich and pure-bloods"

Katrina nodded in understanding. "Well we're more diverse within the states," she replied with a smile. "The status of one's blood is unimportant, plus we have very little citizens who can call themselves pure and inbreeding is against our laws, and marriage to your cousins is not allowed to prevent purifying the blood pool. Diversity is what helps us grow as a culture, well as you can see we own this beautiful muggle establishment."

Harry nodded. "It is beautiful here, and everyone's been so nice. So… um, you believe me then?"

She nodded. "Yes I do, and we will be taking measures against Voldemort ourselves."

"You might want to look up the Six Dark Emperors then," interrupted Kantton, her eyes widened. "Voldemort awoke them, but bear in mind the first will be fighting on your side."

Her eyes bulged out in shock and a little horror before relaxing. "Y-your t-the first?" she stuttered in shock.

He nodded sadly. "I-I'm afraid so, but I'm making amends and plan on with Harry's help restoring the balance of light and dark."

 **0oo00oo0**

"Wow," chuckled Harry as they blasted into the kitchen of Grimauld Place in a burst of cold wind. He was holding Ginny's hand while Kantton held Ginny's other and Luna holding Kantton's spare. He noted it did not make him shiver any more "I still can't believe you girls won, forty-six million dollars on the slots," he laughed amusedly.

"Yeah, it worked out as seventeen million Galleons each," grinned Kantton, amused as they all let each others hands go.

"Yeah but you two boys won about two million dollars each," interrupted Ginny amusedly. "You played those weird games most of last night, and we would still be there if you two had your way," the girls giggled as they looked guiltily embarrassed.

"Well those games were fun, the present is quite interesting," said Kantton with a smirk. "And bloody hells are those penthouse suits awesome or what, I swear the beds are made out of air."

"I quite agree, once in bed I didn't ever want to get up," agreed Luna with a dreamy smile, and not just for the comfort of the bed.

"Well, we'll have to go there again sometime," said Harry happily.

" _ **Cough: Cough:"**_ they were startled by the noise and looked around only to find they were being gawked at by what might have been every member of The Order and Dumbledore had interrupted their banter. "Welcome home," he began not looking very amused.

Kantton sensed his attempt at Ginny's mind so nudged at Dumbledore's shields gently gaining the old man's attention, shaking his head. "Ah, no harm done," said the Dark Emperor with a small smile. "We just took a short trip to a nice big muggle city called Los Vegas. Even met this nice woman, oh what was her name. Oh yeah I remember Minister Katrina Wolf, nice and understanding she is. Apparently the minister has been trying to arrange a meeting with Harry to discuss Voldemort," Flinches: "Apparently Harry's sectary," he pointed to Dumbledore. "Said he's unavailable," he chuckled humourlessly.

He then grinned. "She was even nice enough to give us all citizenship encase the four of us ever discover ourselves in need of a new home, one free of pureblood ass kissers," he shrugged. "So what's been happening? Anything news worthy?"

"No, not really, but it seems you have some?" asked Dumbledore, shaking off the fact the four of them have American citizenship.

"Yeah, we do," agreed Harry, amused at his teachers crazy antics. "Katrina has offered aid to our cause in supplies and intelligence gathering."

"S-she has," stuttered the old man, surprised.

"Yeah," he agreed pulling out a huge folder and dropping it before him. "It's a full report of known muggle hunters, the report has been seen by Fudge however a few well known wealthy supporters of his position are in there so he chose to ignore freaks that find it funny to torture and murder defenceless people. However, we do not think they will find it as funny when the muggles eventually discover us and shoot back with devastating force. The muggles have the power to destroy this planet a thousand times over if they wanted, and from what I've read in there I'm willing to expose us all myself if I have to."

"You can't be serious Potter," interrupted Moody. "The muggles would only get in our way."

Harry snorted. "I would be giving them a chance to fight back instead of getting slaughtered, and witnesses having there memories modified."

"He has a point," laughed Sirius proud of his best mates son for standing up for what's right. "You lot aren't exactly doing anything."

"That's more than you mutt," retorted Snape smugly.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'll see what I can do about these," he interrupted. "Well, I'll be leaving, it seems I have a lot of reading to do, meetings over," he said as he walked through the floo. Slowly the other order members that were not saying there left, except for some reason Snape who looked smug about something.

Sirius looked at Mrs. Weasley and she and her husband stood. "Ginny, Luna, Kantton out, Sirius and Severus want to talk to Harry alone." Ginny was about to protest when Kantton grabbed both hers and Luna's hands and they disappeared in a blast of cold wind. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then exited via the door. Harry wondered at Mrs. Weasley ordering a Dark Emperor about but shrugged it off as Mrs. Weasley just being herself. He also wondered why she had not yelled at them for running off.

Sirius then looked at Harry smiling nervously as his godson waited to hear him out. "Well, um… Dumbledore wants you to learn Occlumency," he said shakily, expecting Harry to ask what it is but he did not even look confused. "Y-you know what Occlumency is?" he thought he had better ask.

Harry nodded, looking highly amused. "Yeah, so… just tell me he wants the greasy bastard to teach me, I'll tell you to fuck off and then I'll be on my way, unless you wanna here about my Vegas adventure?" the two men both stared dumbfounded for a moment before Sirius started laughing.

"Just like your looser father, Potter!" spat Snape. "Disrespectful of your betters."

Harry chuckled. "Yup, just like my father, I have friends and an interesting life. You can think yourself better than me all you want 'Severus', but it doesn't change the fact I know how to wash my hair. Tell Dumbledore if anyone's teaching someone something, it'll be me teaching you how to respect your students, you useless piece of shit." Sirius had now stopped laughing; looking as though he no longer knew how and worried by that fact.

"How dare you brat!" the greasy bastard yelled standing up twitching for his wand. "I'm a Hogwarts Professor; you will address me with respect!"

Harry snorted again. "Fuck you, schools out and you're now in my house, you make no demands of me in my house!" he replied loudly. "Here's the rules of my house, coward greasy bastard potions professors from Hogwarts call me, hmm," he smirked. "King Potter or you can stay outside, and if we have to I'll get Emperor Kantton to rip down the Fidelius and erect a knew one that will force everyone who has ill will towards me or my closest to address us as kings or queens, princess's and prince's, of course having a new secret keeper."

Snape snatched up his wand. "How dare you King Potter!" he stopped in shock.

Giggling from behind drew Snape's and Sirius's attention as they saw Ginny and Luna in fits while Kantton stood looking very smug. "Already done, Harry," chuckled the silver haired man. "I just transferred the existing one to myself, adding your inserts." Well honestly, he was just forcing Snape to address them as such himself; but thought pretending otherwise more interesting and amusing, he had not ever tried to add humorous inserts to such a charm before, but the idea held merit.

"What is the meaning of this!" the greasy haired git demanded. "Stop Empress Lovegood and Queen Weasley from laughing it's not funny, Dumbledore will here of this."

Kantton yawned unconcerned he waved his hand and Snape disappeared with the cold wind. "Whoa I thought he would never leave."

Sirius burst into tears of laughter. "Good one, where'd you send him?"

Kantton shrugged. "Pocket dimension, he'll be let out somewhere in the middle of the desert in twenty four hours. I do hope he enjoys 'the fluffy singing happy bunny land', it tends to drive people a little insane, especially evil bastards like him."

Sirius whistled. "I take it you are its creator?"

"Yep," he smirked darkly. "That was when I was, well anyway, dark bastards were trying to stop me as well as light bastards but the dark were greater in numbers, and I created a place which would be hell to them, they never messed with me a second time."

"Well Harry, what are you gonna do about Occlumency?" his godfather asked. "Dumbledore was very insistent that Snape teach you."

"He really is an idiot," commented Kantton shaking his head in disapproval. "You can't just get any bastard to teach it, you have to trust the person teaching, not hate them, anyway Harry's already doing quite well with mind occlusion."

"Y-you've been teaching him?" asked Sirius, surprised.

"Well der, how'd you think he knows how to teleport through the wards?" interrupted Ginny, amused.

"Oh," he chuckled, embarrassed. "I didn't think about it. So what's this about you lot winning big in Vegas?"

"Ginny and Luna are rich now," laughed Harry, amused.

"Um, well congrats," he chuckled. "Well don't tell Ron, he'll go off on another rampage."

"Rampage?" they all asked, confused.

Sirius's face darkened. "Yeah, afraid so… he was even less happy with you for running off that Molly and Arthur, and Hermione must have told him what you said because he was accusing you of all sorts of things that aren't his business."

"He must have a short memory," giggled Ginny. "Did he forget the last time he attacked Harry?"

"Yeah well he does," agreed Sirius. "I would have hexed him if Dumbledore didn't stop me, though the twins pulled a nasty prank on him," he chuckled at the memory.

"Hey," interrupted Kantton. "Why wouldn't Dumbledore let you shut the boy up?"

Sirius shrugged in thought. "Dunno, looked like the old man believed his ramblings."

Kantton nodded with a scowl. "You three lets go, I have to make sure you're all masters of mind occlusion and only have a month before school. I'm not having that perverted old bastard raping the minds of my students."

"What!" interrupted Sirius angrily. "That old bastards not doing that is he?"

"I'm afraid the old cunt has no morals about mind rape," agreed Kantton. "I stopped using it on anyone after I got what was needed to speak English and get around in this strange time, except the ministry hearing. It is a disgrace for an educator to rape a child's head."

Sirius scowled in disgust. "Well you better get teaching then."

Kantton nodded and they all disappeared in a blast of cool wind just as Ron barged in, followed by Hermione. "Mum said Harry was back!" he demanded angrily.

"He is," agreed Sirius.

"Where is he then?"

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno, somewhere, but a word of advice, Kantton is with him and he isn't as nice as Harry when dishing out a punishment."

"I don't give a shit!" he glared as he pushed by Hermione and out of the kitchen.

Hermione stared at Sirius looking miserable. "Ron's a bastard," she suddenly said. "He's been pissing me off for the past couple of days and won't leave me alone with his jealous accusations," she declared as she took a seat. "If this keeps up I'm going to go after girls, that boy is a twat."

Sirius stared blankly at her surprised. "Watch your language Hermione," he reprimanded playfully.

She glared at him. "So what everyone else swears all the time, so I don't give a shit any more"

Sirius chuckled. "Welcome to the club."

"Glad to join," she retorted with a roll of her eyes, however a small smile lit up her face.


	41. 7 Dark Emperors (HP-SkulduggeryPleasant)

_5th year! Voldemort in a fit of inspiration or stupidity found the Tomb of the Lost Darkness & freed the Dark Emperors from their eternal sleep. However, the 1st was different & left where he would find a new world in distress, & train Harry & Valkyrie to their full potential as heroes in ancient magic's to protect the world from sorcerers that should have long since perished._

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Skulduggery Pleasant series - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Chapters: 3 - Words: 18,408 - Reviews: 29 - Updated: 5/16/2014 - Published: 3/10/2014 - [Harry P., Valkyrie C./Stephanie E.] [OC, Tanith L.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

"Finally," he hissed, cold and cool, bland and slightly bored. He looked around as his men stood back, terrified of him. He didn't much care for his snivelling, foolish, cowardly minions. Their loyalty was questionable. He would rather minions who spoke up freely than these fools, but he would take what he could get over fighting alone, even though the coward wizarding world wouldn't fight back it was less for him to do.

He had passed caring about blood purity, now using it as control over his pureblood idiots. He half-wished that he had tried to rise up with half-blood and muggle-born mage. Without the old fools meddling he was certain they would be more of a threat than his Death Eaters ever were, but back then he had been an angry brat because some foolish muggle children picked on him because he was different, they didn't know any better.

Voldemort was the name he took to strike fear into the hearts of the morons around him. He chose a name so far apart from normal because it was new, to him it was magical, and he knew names had power.

He had read up on the darkness before him and only found five names that could have brought so much fear to the world, and they were the most destructive even without minions.

They were the Dark Emperors. They were powerfully magic, and they didn't need to rely on cannon fodder like he was with his Death Eaters. However, he found himself amused at the thought of watching the Death Eaters die, slow and painful deaths.

It had become his dream to be added to the list, surpassing the meagre title of Dark Lord, and strike fear into the hearts of everyone, and join the ranks of the Dark Emperors. They had come to power many years past. They had risen within several hundred years of each other. The first was said to have lived throughout all of those years bringing civilisations to their knees, but he was certain some of that was overstated exaggeration.

Then the 7 came, together they were brothers. They sought to hold the Emperor of Darkness's power. They wanted his secret to immortality. He wouldn't give any of them the time of day, no matter what they tried. The Dark Emperor killed the 3 weakest of his rivals without breaking a sweat, but the other 4 actually had real power and talent, each one escaping with their lives.

They swore vengeance on the Emperor. The Emperor held them off each time they tried to kill him. Then they tried joining forces. They realised that they just were not enough to take him alone, and though it scared their pride they teamed up.

The battle was said to have scared the world. However, in the end the battle was lost by all five mage and they were preyed upon in their weakness. The Order of the Cycle; a priesthood of mage who worshipped the old nature gods sealed them away, frozen in time, and now the Dark Lord Voldemort had found that place.

It was ironic to him in a way that they had been sealed away within the UK. It had been no wonder that Avalon was such a magical place with 5 of the most powerful mage to have lived sealed within. Even he had been shocked and awed to be the man to find Avalon, and only because he was searching for the Tomb of the Lost Darkness.

He could only wonder what had passed these lands before Camelot and Merlin. It was likely the place of the great battle. He would awaken them in this magnificent time, and he would learn, and join the ranks of truly great wizards. The Emperor might even show him the secret to eternal life as a reward for saving him from his imprisonment.

Voldemort wore a truly horrible smile on his thin lips. His eyes were the red of blood and his nostrils were mere slits in his face. His head was bald and looked slimy, and he wore long black flowing robes to hide his bony body. He was fairly tall at 6 foot 2, and his skin was as pale as milk, and clammy with some of his veins shining through his thin skin.

His minions; the Death Eaters also wore black robes with cloaks. However, they also wore skeleton like masks of different kinds from bone white to silver and gold, trying to show off wealth and high standing while they were too afraid to show the world their faces. He didn't much care for them to hide their faces the way they did, it showed they had fear, and it showed their lack of faith in his power to keep them alive and out of jail.

He shoved the man next to him. He reminded Voldemort of a particularly ugly rat, and the only one not wearing a mask as he wasn't smart enough to create one, and everyone thought he was dead anyway, apart from a very few people, but the ministry wouldn't listen. He had straw coloured hair, balding on top and very un-kept. His front teeth were dirty and sticking out. His clothes were a mess of rags and didn't fit him very well. His finger nails were long and had a tonne of filth under them, and Voldemort wouldn't be the only one who noticed the whiskers on 'rat-man's' face.

The rat-man was quivering as Voldemort shoved him forward, into the cave. They were in a large forested area. Even they wouldn't have noticed the woodlands if they hadn't been looking for them the magic was that strong. The ground was covered in grass, and there were plenty of flowers. However, once in the cave the world around them darkened from the bright sun from the midday of summer in England.

Rat-man looked up at Voldemort in horror as the darkness pulled in on them before Voldemort and Death Eaters pulled out wands and with a simple spell each the tips lit up, lighting their way. The cave walls were surprisingly dry, and nothing but grey into the darkness.

"M-Master...!"

Voldemort was impressed as one of his most foolish supporters moved closer to him, shaking, and bowing fast and low. He had long bleach blonde hair and pale grey eyes as he pulled off his mask, holding it loosely in his right hand.

"Lucius!" he replied with a sneer but gestured for him to speak. The man had lost him something precious in a foolish attack on Dumbledore, so he was still angry about that.

"I-I mean no disrespect sir!" he began, quivering in fear. "But... if these Dark Emperors a-are indeed here... I mean would it really be a good idea to... to wake them up?"

Voldemort's red eyes examined the blonde man for a moment while continuing to lead them further into the caves. "Lucius!" he replied, coolly. "Do not doubt my power, and do not doubt my plans for I shall rule soon, as an Emperor!"

"Y-yes My Lord!" he quickly replied as he realised he could be close to getting killed as he remembered the pain he suffered once the Dark Lord discovered he had not only lost the diary he left him, but Harry Potter had destroyed it.

"Good!" he said when they walked out into a large chamber with his minions following after and even he couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open and nearly touching the ground.

It was a sight to behold as wand light glistened off the crystal containments in the foreboding darkness of the caves. They could just see the dark shadows of figures within. They were dull and beautiful, reflecting yellows, oranges, blues, and greens.

Voldemort couldn't help but smirk. He moved forward. There were five of them, contained within dark white crystal. "Oh yes, how smart... such powerful cocoons... the Order of the Cycle were much more than Dumbledore's foolish Order of the Phoenix," he commented with reverence and respect as he moved close to the front statue, touching it carefully; it was cool to his fingers.

He grinned wickedly as he took a few steps back and pointed his wand at them. His wand flashed yellow and splashed out a blast of magic that washed over all 5 crystal statues. He felt jubilant while he could see his Death Eaters looked as if they were going to die any moment, and with what Voldemort had done; they might.

It happened faster than he would have expected. The front crystal was glowing blue as it started melting away. It slid down like melting ice cream and fading away into complete nothingness. Then he was there. He was free and shaking his head clear of any and everything as he looked to the people around him, looking into their eyes.

He was tall at 6 foot exactly. His hair was short and brown, messy, and his eyes were dark, black and cold. He was young and handsome; he looked at least 19 years old. He was battered and bruised with a lean muscular body. He was standing with only thick black armoured leather wrappings around his legs, like trouser but not quite, and thick black leather boots.

The young man wore a red bracelet tight to his right wrist. He held a long dirty matte white staff in his right hand, pulling up and curving out in a crescent moon shape. It was a bit shorter than him and made out of some kind of metal with a gem of purest white curving with the blade, edged with the darkest black.

He had dirty bandages around his torso, forearms and hands, and his skin was tan but he was Caucasian and white skinned. His eyes swayed from one Death Eater to the next as he thought of something before his eyes connected with Voldemort's and he frowned before looking back at the remaining sealed monsters before looking back to Voldemort once more.

"You fool!" he said in English. His accent wasn't as strong as they could imagine, holding a strong Ancient Latin heir to it, but Voldemort and his Death Eaters wouldn't have thought he would have known English. "You should not have woken us! Do you have any idea what hell you have unleashed?!"

"I have freed you!" Voldemort called out in glee, eyes wide open. "I am Lord Voldemort! Who am I speaking with?!"

"I am..." the young man paused before he smirked. "I have been many... when I was playing with mortals beliefs for my own ends, my name was Anubis. I had killed so many I became the God of Judgement and Balance. But that was so long ago, I see into your foolish little minds. You believe that I would hand over my secrets to the likes of any of you?!"

The young man snorted, sneering in contempt. "The darkness cannot win. There must always be a stable balance between life and death, or good and evil. I cannot allow you or anyone to disrupt the balance."

"I-I freed you!" Voldemort hissed out while trying not to show fear or his memories, locking his mind as tight as he could as he never had too before. "You are free now my friend. You are one of the Dark Emperors! You're The First Dark Emperor! You have so much you could teach us all."

"You attacked a fifteen month old baby and you were nearly killed doing it!" he retorted snidely as he flicked his staff round and it started morphing, shrinking down until it was only a smooth and strong metal white wand with white jewel tip, tipped black that slid into the holster on his right thigh attached to his belt.

He stretched a little before clicking the fingers on his right hand and a long, to his knees, crimson robe-coat slid on him from nowhere with buckles over his strong chest with a black tunic appearing under it.

Anubis sneered at the Dark Wizards and started walking towards the exit when several of Voldemort's fodder moved in the way at their master's gesture. He paused as one moved too close and his arm was broken as he screamed out in agony as Anubis had taken his arms and snapped it behind his back before throwing him to the floor to cry.

The thing that made Voldemort's minions stop to stare the most was that Anubis didn't once use magic to deal with him. The next two pointed their wands and Anubis's eyes just lit up gold and they were lifted from the ground and shattered into the ceiling, breaking their necks they fell to the ground dead.

"Keep sending them... Tom," he said, amused. "And I'll keep killing them without a second thought."

The Dark Lord ground his teeth before nodding to his minions and they moved aside. Anubis didn't give it much more thought as he moved forward, passed the Death Eaters and Voldemort towards the exit.

He felt he had something important to do with his life, to get a new start and he wasn't strong enough to deal with the others while they woke up. He had expended too much power in the battle with them, and had been glad when the Order had turned up and even held the other 4 down, to protect the balance of life in the world, or they would ruin all the world had in their eternal greed.

Anubis knew he had to do something. He would have to gather allies. He would have to find this Harry Potter. He was curious about a child who could deflect a spell like that and survive. Then he was sure more was going on as some of Voldemort's minions thought that some man called Albus Dumbledore was squandering the boys' potential possibilities.

He had never liked jealous old men who thought that they were all that and more. Especially since they tended to 'guide' other mage so much that the other mage got so complacent in the elders superiority that they didn't think for themselves about what they wanted, but more importantly they lost their will to dream of being a greater warlock, because they believed that the elder was so much more than he really was, more than they could be, which was always stupid, as anyone can become powerful and talented at magic with enough practice.

Without dreams and imagination mage would just run to the elder all the time expecting him to fix everything when he was likely screwing everything up because he took too much on and wouldn't trust other people's intellect. This Dumbledore character the Death Eaters hated sounded like the typical old fool who needed to check reality, and his 'followers' needed that more than him.

However, he paused at the entrance to the cavern and turned back to them as they watched him in fear and caution. "Both of my parents were what you would call... muggles," he said coldly. "I loved both of them very much, and where I came from that was looked down on for a sorcerer! But I didn't care and they would suffer because of that, by magic. I hated them for ruining my life, and I killed them all, and I suppose I enjoyed it too."

He then turned from them and walked through the tunnel to the outside where he looked to the sun breathing in the history of the land before he disappeared in a slow boom of power, reappearing in the City of London, in with the crowds. The mortals didn't notice him appear, which was good in his books as he didn't want to erase people's memories.

The muggles had evolved. They had advanced, and by the minds of the Death Eaters his people were racist that thought that muggle science was a waste of time because they neither understood it or cared to, relying on magic so much they forgot to advance. They had gotten so complacent in their own superior powers, and their fear of discovery they had distanced themselves too much, even pushing this on children born in that world, which was sick and what he had hated back then too.

He remembered a time where mage knew that magic was a science too, not that they cared even then for mortal science, even those they had stolen some of their ideas, correcting them by factoring in magic and passing the whole thing off as their own. It was idiocy not to have evolved along with the mortals, especially when things called cell, or mobile phones had been invented for communication rather than a message with a bird.

He felt he would have to figure out some of these things. They interested him greatly, but then he had always been a man who liked new things. He looked in shop windows awed at the gadgets and vices just to entertain people. They were simply marvellous creations he was sure the mortals couldn't imagine living without any more

Then the way fashions had changed so drastically inspired him to change his wardrobe. He would admit that he enjoyed getting to see the young ladies in their summer clothes before he stopped, staring into a shop that sold suits. He liked the look of them, smirking. They were neat and made the mannequins' look really smart, so he stepped in the shop having a look around.

He stepped out of the shop half an hour later. He was wearing all black from his trousers, shirt, waistcoat, jacket, tie, and coat that hung to his knees. He even had shiny black shoes, and using a little transfiguration, his wand holster was under his left arm with wand within. He had straightened his hair out according to some modern trends into a mess of controlled chaos, and he had to admit that he liked the look.

His new look made him smart and respectable, neat and tidy. He had always liked to look good. He felt that if you looked nice and smart that you would feel better for it, and that would help you get through the mundane of having to deal with people, and this new time had plenty for him to deal with.

He was in a city called Dublin in Ireland, which was just barely a part of the United Kingdom, which wasn't much of a kingdom any more, but he didn't care about that as the world had changed so much it wasn't funny how much he had to discover to get on.

Anubis didn't quite understand the place, but he figured that he would have time to figure out what was going on. The magical people he had met seemed not quite all there. They were missing a lot, and he doubted the powers could have changed so much in the past 2000 years that some of them just up and disappeared.

He now just needed to find out where Harry Potter was and his new chance at life would be going great but starting out by taken on a hero in the making as his first apprentice. He would train up some of the boys closest too, as it never hurt to have people you trust to back you up.

However, it might have been getting off on the wrong foot when he looked down a dark side alley and saw a young blonde woman dip into the alley and run up a wall and over onto the roof of the building. That was another thing of this time. The mortals had created huge machines that build tall buildings that back in his time could have taken a few hundred years, in less than a year, some smaller buildings in just a few months.

Anubis frowned as he thought about that for a moment before he slipped into the alley and followed her up and over the wall onto the roof. He watched as she skipped to the next roof and kept on going, and smirked as he could get a better look at her. She moved like a warrior, and was fast with a tight yet tone body.

If only she wasn't wearing such a long coat he could see her better, but then the mortals would see that she was carrying a large sword hidden within it. He could tell by the way she favoured legs while running at certain angles.

He had been sleeping for nearly 2000 years, and he liked all kinds of girls. Though he always did favour the fun girls who were fearless that didn't mind kicking butt, and she seemed to quote both of those categories. But then 2000 years and pretty face with a hot, fit body marks his preference. He had to literally shake his head clear as he had followed her to the end of the roofs.

The blonde girl had landed down at ground level where a dark haired pale girl with black coat was beating up some man. He smiled at that, she was feisty; he thought that was amusing in the truly young. They wanted to get some kind of skull for some reason, and he was sure it was important; he would have kept a look out if the man hadn't spilt his guts, terrified of a 15 year old girl.

He had sold the skull to some woman who apparently worked for some kind of sanctuary for magicians by the sound of it. It seemed like this sanctuary was ran by complete... idiots or something like that who were trying to stop the girl from getting her friend back from somewhere that needed the skull as a key of sorts he figured.

That was interesting to know incompetence still ran throughout magical governments because they were all corrupt power hungry jerks, some of which were just incompetent morons but with a family of long history and inherit the power, but they're normally played with by their advisors to do their bidding until they've served their usefulness and killed. He knew that occasionally there would be a power come that wasn't stupid or greedy, but then the greedy and manipulative would come along and ruin everything for everyone.

Frowning wasn't normally his thing but when the boy with the stupid hairdo turned up out of breath it was called for. He wondered what was up with that, and whether he was allowed to punch someone just for thinking about doing that to their hair, the dark haired girl and the blonde seemed to express his opinion on the matter.

Anubis watched as they left the mortals, since they didn't use magic in front of them, and around a corner the boy proved to be an adept teleporter. He took the feisty girl with him, to wherever it was that they were going to plot some daring rescue for the skull they were after. At least that way they would get the skull and get to keep the money as the dark haired girl had taken it with her.

He rubbed his brow as he sighed when he had looked away and looked back to find the blonde girl had disappeared. He was disappointed. He hadn't seen a blonde girl for many years before he was imprisoned, and he thought that she might have been able to tell him where Harry Potter was, or close enough that he could find him, by checking warded locations.

Harry Potter seemed to be important and well known, but the Death Eaters didn't have a clue where to start looking and Voldemort had put in enough effort to keep him out of his head after he realised how he had learnt English, and some of his secrets, and about the past, which was quite amusing that an untrained 15 year old wizard, cut off from magic for so long, and kept ignorant kept besting a 70 odd year old genius dark wizard with decades of magical knowledge without anyone trying to hold him back.

However, before he could contemplate setting up a trace on the inexperienced teleporter he tilted his head to the right where the blonde girl had climbed up, standing strong behind him. Her sky coloured eyes clouded with suspicion. She had drawn a large silver sword that he had to admire, though not to his taste as he had always admired Eastern Asian swords over any others, but hers was beautifully crafted anyway.

"Who are you?!" she demanded in an accent he knew from the few mortal minds he wandered in before he decided that he had invaded enough people's privacy was from the north of England. She held her sword in a ready stance while he turned to face her fully.

He hitched up a polite smile as he adjusted his tie, and gave a small bow of his head in greeting and respect. "My apologies, where are my manners?" he replied rhetorically as he showed his hands were empty. "My name is Anubis Sin. I assure you I wish you no harm. I just saw you and couldn't help following out of curiosity partially, and then... I haven't seen such a beautiful woman in quite some time," he said chuckling slightly, feeling embarrassed at his insider only joke, since he had been sleeping for nearly 2000 years.

Her cheeks lit up slightly with red, which was a good sign so he continued. "I haven't seen a Wicca in some time I'm afraid I'm out of sorts. I was kind of hoping for some information if I could... oh, and what is your name?"

She frowned as she lowered her guard slightly but ready if she needed to move. "Tanith Low," she answered steadily. "So what do you want to know?" she asked, still suspicious. "Go and ask at the Irish Sanctuary. If you don't know where it is, that's your problem."

"I'm looking for a wizard called Harry Potter!" he said, startling her.

She frowned. "Yeah, I've heard of the boy who survived deaths own curse!" she said with a nod. "I heard he lives with his mortal aunt and uncle somewhere in Surrey, England, but we don't deal much with his kind if ever. Their given name has no affect on them like it does with the rest of us, so they're kind of weird with normal names and-!"

"Not exactly true," he replied, interrupting, amused. "It's just a hell of a lot harder to use it against them. Most of them subconsciously take a name because of the magic they are bound with, and some even give themselves titles that mean nothing in reality, but to magic it is an added layer of protection."

"So... what do you want with the kid anyway?" she asked, curious and alert, getting ready to strike. "If you're working for some filthy racists I'm going to run you through with my blade! I may not know the kid but I'm not going to let anyone hurt him if I can stop them, he's about Val's age and-."

"Of course I'm not going to hurt him!" he replied, interrupting again, disgruntled at the thought. "I don't attack innocent kids who have never even had a chance at a real life. Even those idiot Death Eaters of Voldemort's know that the boy has been mistreated by his family. I want to help him so that maybe I can bring closure to the horrors of my past, and in turn his, and teach him all he is denied and more."

She lowered her sword and hid it away within her coat. "Good luck with that," she said with a roll of her eyes, smirking. "I kind of have my own problems with trying to bring a friend home after he had been trapped helping save us all from the Faceless Ones!"

His eyes had wandered down her body, but at that they snapped up to her face. "They were sealed away because they were menaces to the planet. How could they just come back? That would be impossible unless someone from this side tried too...-."

"Yeah," she agreed, surprised by his reaction and hatred.

"Are the culprits responsible dead?!" he demanded, eyes cold as he stepped closer to her, and she found herself stepping back as his presence engulfed her and she felt a very deep well within him and wondered mildly whether she would have been strong enough to fight him without losing too fast.

"Y-yes!" she quickly agreed cursing her stutter and sighing in relief as he calmed down and gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry," he said turning his head away in shame as he had leant to control himself years ago, but certain things brought out the darkness within occasionally for a few moments. "I mean, only fools would want those daemons to walk this world again!"

"You referred to them as daemons rather than gods," she muttered in surprise. "I've never thought much about them, but... I'm surprised that I have never thought of them in that vein before."

"They're monsters, not gods!" he replied. "They would tear apart a human family without a thought that it was wrong. Humans respected animals more than the Faceless Ones ever respected anything. They would steal a human body, destroying their soul. They could never see beyond their own souls. Humans to them were soulless vassals that knew how to feed themselves and make more for them to use like a cheap suit.

"Then the humans got smarter over the years and magicians came to be. We figured out the secrets of magic, but they never worried. Then we rose up and banished them from our world. But it was a shame that mage had learnt arrogance and ignorance from the daemons, and even now most still look down on the mortals even if they hadn't noticed that themselves."

"Y-yeah," she said as she looked closer at him. "Y-you were there... how... who are you really?" she asked, looking into his deep dark eyes.

"I am but a man who stepped into the darkness, and is yet to set the scales to balance!" he said with a smirk he walked straight up to her, in her space and caught her lips in a chaste kiss that melted her for a moment before he stepped back with a wider smirk.

She looked dazed as he put his right hand out, palm up and a small blue orb pulsed gently in his hand brightly before fading away and leaving two beautiful silver charms on long black cord. They were entwined waves of energy and he handed them to the girl with a smug grin.

"One for you and one for the feisty girl from earlier," he said with a grin while she looked confused. "They'll only work on you once and last around ten minutes, give or take a few seconds. They will draw out your soul aura, and magnify it."

"W-why?" she asked, confused. "What purpose would that serve?"

He laughed as he turned around and slowly walked away, stopping at the edge of the rooftop, looking back over his shoulder slightly. "The Faceless Ones can see everything around them, but even in a human vassal they can't see our souls!" he said, chuckling. "Oh, and Tanith, since I've been so helpful, maybe I could take you to dinner sometime!" he commented whimsically before he swished away into the wind, soundlessly he was gone.

Tanith was blushing bright red as she thought about him taking her out before looking down at the charms he had given her. They were silver like two squiggly lines wrapping around each other in harmony with white markings throughout and a pulse of power within. She could feel the energy within then trying to touch her deep within her being.

She smiled. "So... these will make us invisible to the Faceless Ones," she said as she quickly made her way back to her motorcycle to get back and tell the others, giving her young friend the other charm to use for the mission to save an undervalued hero and their friend from the hell he was in.

Anubis Sin was an interesting man, she thought to herself as she pulled on her helmet and climbed onto her bike. She couldn't wait to meet with him again. It would be nice to go on a date with a man older than her for a change. It was just that she wouldn't have thought she would go on a date with a man that old that still looked so young.

She would have to figure out what was going on with that because no matter how powerful she knew that no human should be able to live more than a few hundred years. Though, the magical world record without aid like the Flamel's had with the Philosopher's Stone was 598 years but he died over 1000 years back.

It would be an interesting time to come. Something was going on, and she wasn't sure, but normally these things were worse than bad, so they couldn't wait. They needed to get their friend and one of their strongest mage back to help with whatever else was coming their way.

She started her bike and sped out of the ally she had parked.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry Potter wasn't feeling his best. It was more depression than anything 'real', or maybe it was just complete boredom. He always felt board in the muggle world away from all of the magical wonder. Though, he supposed he wouldn't have been board if he had a TV in his room, and maybe a games console along with a large assortment of games. His life felt like one long and dangerous video game occasionally, and he was kind of sick of that too.

He couldn't have any games machines anyway because even if he paid for the things himself, as he could do because his mum and dad before they died had enough money for him to happily live on for years. His stupid family would take it all away and greedily keep it for themselves, or break it out of spite.

Harry didn't mind the adventure so much but every time he tried to train up, learn new things and whatever, it was like someone interrupted, making him stop everything. Then when he got home from all the magic his stupid family locked his school things away. It was just lucky that he had the forethought to keep his wand on him at all times, just in case, even though he couldn't use it because of the no-underage-magic law bull-crap.

His relatives, if they could be called that had never done anything for him. They even held food back from him while he was made to do all of the chores alone. Then his cousin Dudley did nothing but throw tantrums whenever he wanted something, and he got whatever he wanted. It was these chores combined with some g's here and there from flying a broom that allowed him to grown some muscle.

Though, in the hand-me-down clothes from his behemoth of a cousin he looked lost, and like he was actually really skinny when he wasn't. He had gotten better since getting proper meals at his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He liked it there mainly because it was away from the Dursley's as it was a boarding school, but he had to return home for the summer.

He was fifteen years old, just about. It had been his birthday the week before. He had had a small growth spurt, which he was thankful for, pushing him up to 5 foot 9, just about, but he hoped for another few inches at most and he would be happy.

However, his friends weren't being too nice to him. Hermione and Ron had barely spoken of anything via post owl since Voldemort's return and it was annoying him. He knew they were together wherever that was, as they wouldn't say, and Dumbledore was torturing him more by forcing him to stay put like an obedient dog. He hadn't even asked what this so-called Order of the Phoenix of Dumbledore's was doing.

He could guess they were doing nothing of interest or importance, if the past was any indicator, and then to top things off the magical newspaper was slandering his name in their denial of Voldemort's return because of the minister attacking his name. It was all craziness. He hated it all, and he felt like flaying someone would make him feel better, preferably Voldemort, or at least one of his minions.

However, he would settle for flaying Dumbledore he was so annoyed with him and his secrets that could probably get some of his innocent and naive minions killed, or worse, get Harry involved with some crazy scheme which would get someone he cared about killed and then expect Harry to forgive his silly 'little' mistake and forget about it, which wasn't going to happen even if he had to start his own freaking army to do something about the annoying idiocy.

Harry hadn't even been asking about bull crap he and Voldemort likely both share a disinterest in, and asked Hermione whether she could sent him some magical world gum as his owl never seemed to get any, and he didn't think she even got to the shop.

Harry suspected Hedwig was intercepted by Dumbledore's people. He wanted the magical world variety because the flavour could last for days. Hermione sent him most of his money back and some apples with a reply telling him she wasn't allowed to say more. He didn't even have a clue what that could have meant as he just wanted some minty gum to chew on, not stupid apples that he had to leave for a day because they hadn't fully ripened.

Then he had asked Hermione and Ron to send him some fiction books to while away his boredom, and Hermione sent him her copy of Hogwarts A History to read, which he'll reluctantly agree did have a lot of interesting facts about the school, and mentioned some amusing, and legendary pranks pulled during the years. He was actually surprised that she hadn't used the magical equivalent of white out on those pages.

Ron sent him a copy of a quidditch book all about his favourite team that Harry couldn't stomach to read because it was obviously written by an idiot who didn't care for grammar or style at all, and didn't even try as it had several typos in every paragraph. The book was published and no one seemed to think of hiring a few editors first.

In the end he had sent a letter to Ginny Weasley asking for some fun reads but sighed as she had sent him two stupid books about him she had read as a small girl, (he took note to sue them for royalties and whatever else he could get) and a book she apparently couldn't make heads or tails with about Ancient Egyptian magic her brother Charlie had gotten her for the previous Christmas, and he understood why she wanted shot of it as it was baffling, but had some call pictures.

Sighing, Harry looked up as it was getting dark. He had thought about going to the park, but didn't feel like meeting up with his douche bag Cousin Dudley if he and his stupid little gang were out terrorising the neighbourhood.

He was staring at his reflection in the pond that was on a council estate. It was a noted rough area so Dudley and his gang were too chicken to hang out around it. Harry had seen plenty of kids hanging around but the one time someone asked him about Dudley wasn't done really mean as he would have expected. He just told them his cousin was a dick and where he and his gang like to go and was on his way.

However, he would hear a few days later, after Dudley had came home in a police car with a black eye, crying that Dudley and his gang had ganged up on one of the other boy's younger sister, harassing her and her friends. He felt vindicated that the fat dollop of douche got his just punishment for being a prick.

Therefore, Harry was left alone, just that weird kid who liked to be alone. He would have willingly hung out with the other kids on the estate but he didn't like the element of crime, or at least petty theft and cannabis use. It wasn't like he was a prude, but he had some standard to stay clear of those things when you have evil after your head, and he didn't think smoking was cool so he couldn't try that.

The darker it got the better his reflection shined in the water, but it would soon be too dark. His hair was kept short and messy, but looked good like that, and it was pitch black while his eyes were the colour of emeralds. He supposed he could agree that he was quite good looking, but much too pale from lack of sun. It didn't help that his lack of sun meant his skin now burnt with too much sunning because it hadn't adapted the correct pigmentation it should have.

He could admit that he did enjoy the cooler weather. It was nice during the summer when the wind picked up enough for him to be warm but cool, but that evening had gotten too cool for his liking. He frowned as he looked around wondering how that was when there was only a gentle breeze and the day had been good with the sun out.

Harry heard some crinkling and turned to the pond and other than the three abandoned shopping trolleys and all of the weeds he saw the thin layers of water up the shore slowly freezing and he could see his breath as if it had been snowing.

It took him two moments to come to the conclusion that he should draw his wand. He pulled his wand out and turned to look in every direction. He could feel the cold penetrating his every pore, causing him to shiver as he heard the whispered screams in his head.

"Oh crap crap and more crap!" he groaned to himself as he saw them in the sky like a swarm of angry bees readying to suck out his soul and leave his lifeless body to be found by some innocent early morning or early evening jogger to find.

They were black cloaked spectres that had a fascination with taking his soul anyway, but it looked like someone had given them the go ahead. He doubted it was Voldemort as he would want to kill him himself like a proper supervillain would. That left the ministry and he honestly wouldn't be surprised by anything that snivelling minister or his power hungry flunkies tried.

He could run or he could fight, either way he was in multitudes of shite. He was in trouble with the dementors. However, if he used magic he would be in trouble with the ministry. He had taken a moment to decide that taking a stand would be the best idea for his immediate survival, and readied his wand when suddenly he was startled as a man wearing a black suit stood next to him, looking up with a smirk as he watched the dementors.

Harry was surprised as muggles weren't supposed to be able to see dementors, and wizards didn't wear expensive looking muggle suits. However, he could clearly see them, and he was certainly not a muggle. He looked strong and dangerous. His darks eyes seemed to light up with power as he looked up to the dementors as if daring them to try him.

The sky had darkened significantly and a drizzle was falling from the dark clouds above when the dementors took the challenge and swarmed. He actually yawned before he pointed his right pointing finger and then boom. Silver-white light exploded out like a bomb, and immediately the dementors effects left and drained away to nothing but warmth.

The magic pulsed and whirled and Harry had to shield his eyes at first before blinking the colours from his vision and looking up as he heard screams and wails that sent shivers of horror through his being as he watched the dome of power wash out in all directions. The dementors tried to flee but the dome got faster the further it went out.

The silver and white dome burst into dementors faster than they could flee and they didn't like it as they burst open, tearing apart in a cry of bright white light that faded in moments with each creature destroyed; it was a terrible noise, and not even leaving a shred of material. It had taken all of a minute to eradicate the dementors and the Patronus Pulse faded away into the distance and Harry could only stare with an open mouth at the young man as he lowered his hand, smirking.

"Whoa, umm... I guess you're on my side?" Harry asked nervously as the man turned to him, amused.

However, that amusement faded as he got a good look at him and shook his head in disapproval before he answered. "I've taken an interest," he replied, patting him on the shoulder, he was surprised as his clothes morphed in a second. They fit him properly and looked nice. He was no longer in baggy old crap but a fresh black shirt with the top few buttons open with black trousers with black leather belt and shoes.

"Much better according to what little I understand of this times fashions and looks," he said as he moved Harry about and near forced him to slide his wand away into a holster on the back of his waist where his shirt hid it by ruffling at the bottom where it was tucked in. "Equivalent exchange, always a problem with transfiguration, but we can always head out and get something from a shop later or tomorrow."

"Umm... thanks," he said, actually pleased. The cold had left and the patronus had somehow warmed him, and the change in clothes was cool but he had to know. "How the hell did you use magic without a wand?!" he asked kind of hoping for some pointers.

He shrugged thoughtfully. "I would suggest starting as an elemental. It's the easiest discipline, primitive, primal, and used correctly can be destructive, but you can learn other areas too, teleporting, occlumency, things like that aren't difficult and neither would need to use any focus."

"Occlumency?" he asked, curious as he knew about apparating, which was kind of teleporting, which was really a muggle word as far as he knew.

"The protection of the mind from people who want to know your secrets," he said thoughtfully. "Like Voldemort, and probably this Dumbledore character I've heard about. The art of seeing into another person's mind is legilimency."

"Oh... that is sick," he commented, grimacing at the thought of things he or anyone would do that was private time and a creepy old man and a filthy incompetent teacher seeing those things. He made some amusing mental plans to spread the knowledge around the school and see what would happen. "That would explain why Dumbledore knows so much, and-and Snape too, oh hell no! You have to teach me how to do that occlumency thing! Please!" he begged as he really thought on that more.

"Sure," he replied offhandedly.

"Wait, who are you anyway?" Harry asked, confused and curious. "I can tell you're not a Death Eater, you're way to powerful, and wearing muggle clothes. I doubt you're anything to do with Dumbledore either, first for the same reasons, and then some more."

"Anubis Sin, nice to meet you!" he replied shaking Harry's hand while he looked baffled. "And yes, I am that Anubis. I am quite the few thousand years old. I had been sealed within crystal for the past two thousand years. I was freed with four others and bad news my friend, they make Voldemort look like a... what would you say... oh, yes, a pussy! And Voldemort has them. Though I don't know what happened as I didn't wait around for them to wake.

"They had wanted my secrets. I had caused so much destruction and death in my anger, and it had taken hundreds of years before I calmed down and realised what I had done. I chose to become a defender as my penance, but these evil brothers, seven of them came after my secrets. I killed three of them, but the rest together were stronger, much stronger. The 'light' waited until we had worn each other out and sealed us away, but not without my help as I saw it coming, and so did they, but I held them down, and now I'm here."

"B-but what does that have to do with me?" he asked, concerned.

"I have come to change your future and give you the training you need to reach your potential and then far surpass it!" he answered with a smirk. "Let's head back to your home. I wish to see these so-called protections I've heard about. I'm curious."

"Well..." Harry said slowly while he thought about it before shrugging. "Okay, I suppose it would be nice to be actually told what's up with them. I mean you will tell me, right?"

"I don't have anything to gain by keeping that secret!" he replied, shrugging. "So, lead the way!"

Harry nodded as he led the way from the estate back towards the more upscale areas before looking to Anubis. "So this elemental magic stuff you said I could learn?" he asked, hopeful, believing that Dumbledore would turn up at any moment to take him away from this new source of knowledge, ruining the rest of the day and wanted to get what he could first to help him in his coming strife against the evil douches trying to kill him every year.

"Okay it's essentially a method of helping you with control," he replied as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Fire is the easiest, so try this!" he said clicking the fingers on his right hand creating a large burning orange spark like a lighter would.

Harry frowned as he tried several times. "Nothing is happening."

"Umm... did you try putting magic into it?" Anubis asked, with his right eyebrow raised. "Just like you would feel while using your wand," he said giving him some more advice, simpler than any teacher at Hogwarts would because they liked making things more complicated than they had to be so that half the time only book nerd brainiac's would understand, leaving the practical students to figure it out through trial and error, which was why people like Hermione could keep up in practical work while in theory she should be further behind.

However, Harry gave him an impish smile as he tried again concentrating as if he was trying to do a spell and startled as a tiny blue spark shocked him between his fingers and he could only stare in awe.

"Holy crap I didn't think I would get anything, so what's next?" he asked, eager for more. He mildly noted that magic might not be as difficult as books, teachers, and Hermione made it out to be, but textbooks usually were written by nerdy bookworm types like Hermione who neither knew how to or wanted to simplify anything.

Anubis laughed, shaking his head. "It won't be that easy, first master the ignition before forming the flame. To form the flame you have to fuel the spark with magic and mould it using your will alone. It's quite simple once you've got the hang of it," he said as he clicked his fingers again and Harry watched in awe as flames slowly built and formed crimson and warm, pulling into a ball of fire burning in his hand without burning him or his sleeve as he held it up for Harry to see.

Harry looked closer, the flame sparkling in his eyes. "That is freaking awesome!" he said as Anubis closed his hand and the flames snuffed out before he got to practising, creating a small spark every couple clicks.

"So this is your... home," Anubis said several minutes later as they walked in silence while Harry practised his new magic.

Harry stopped clicking and looked at the house nodding his head. "Yeah, pretty much, but I really don't consider this anything more than a place I'm forced to stay during the summers away from school."

"I see," he replied thoughtfully as he seemed to see beyond the mere house, and Harry realised he could see the wards and so needed to learn that trick. However, Harry was watching him intently for any clue he would give as to the true reliability of the wards when Anubis suddenly looked away, a little bit to his left.

"What's wrong?" Harry quickly asked but didn't get a reply. "Anubis?" he said reaching out and tapping his arm.

He didn't respond, or look around for a moment before he spoke. "Two wizards, invisible are slowly creeping up on us," he said moving in the way, guarding Harry as fireballs exploded out in both hands without a spark, glowing crimson, and Harry marvelled at what he could do if he put in enough effort and that was only the easy, beginners stuff of magic without a wand. "I can't see you but I know you're there, reveal yourselves or perish within my flames!"

Harry was surprised that a few moments later two men stepped out of invisibility cloaks. The first was a battered man with a mad blue eye spinning in his head and a wooden peg leg wearing a large brown coat while the other was a man with black skin. He was tall and foreboding with dark eyes and both men were holding wands pointed at Anubis.

"Mad-eye... umm... I mean Professor Moody!" Harry called out in surprise. "And some guy I've never met before, but wears a cool earring!"

"Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt!" he answered for himself in a strong accent but otherwise ignoring him for a moment as if he had a superiority complex because he was older and believed he was wider, so Harry decided that he didn't like that or him.

"Who's your... friend, Potter?!" Moody demanded with a growl to his voice, eyeing the flames in Anubis's hands warily.

"This is Anubis Sin; he saved me from some dementors!" Harry said, and he was surprised neither looked surprised about the dementors. He found that odd, and wondered what Anubis thought about that as he didn't seem threatened or intimidated, more annoyed that they were bothering him than anything.

"Well thank you for your help!" the auror said not sounding thankful at all. "Potter, get inside now, you're not to leave the house again for the rest of the holiday, and you'll be getting a letter for underage magic use, but I believe Dumbledore will be sending one too about that."

Harry was about to comply, and complain that he didn't get a chance to use magic, wondering how this trace he had heard about really works or whether it really existed, on his wand or around muggle-born magicians homes when Anubis let his flames drop, reached out and there was a tiny tearing sound and a tiny flash of golden light.

"That ward was seriously annoying me. It was crying out for me to tear it down. Blood magic, some of the old stuff, but that was pathetic, though I must say I admire your mother's power, Harry. I would have loved to have led her astray with me," Anubis commented whimsically, closing his eyes as he felt around the air for traces, his fingers glowing gold.

It was as if he was swirling the broken energy as he opened his eyes forming a person out of the golden light dust. She was beautiful and shapely, young and smiling at Harry with a love in her eyes he had never seen in his life directed at him. She drifted to him while holding Anubis's hand, reaching out her right hand it stroked Harry's cheek. He could feel her heart within him as if a second beat in his chest that felt pain and heartache before she let go of Anubis and burst away into nothing and the feeling left him.

"Blood Ward may be the wrong name for this ritual! Blood magic though, sceptical, soul magic, more likely," Anubis said as he looked to Harry as his eyes had watered from seeing his mother, feeling her heart within. "Love is a powerful emotion, and when used correctly in magic can make everlasting power, to protect or destroy, or to do both.

"I think I understand how you survived now. It was a love bound warding. She used her very soul to shield you, so she is in you somewhere, bound, and her sacrifice of body and soul, full of such love leaves you with a protective ward over your home and around your heart, but any home as long as there is love for you.

"But looking, you have a cousin don't you?" he asked and Harry nodded. "The love might not have been for you, but some aimed to him because of just a connection of blood charged the ward enough to protect your life from mortals at least, and power the wards barely to at least hide the place from magical people who wanted to hurt you or them."

"So... they would have always worked as long as someone living there loved me?" Harry asked, looking sick.

"Yes, to create an emotional bond to you, but with your aunt-," he trailed off shaking his head. "This was very clever of Dumbledore, to what end I could not say!" he said as he flicked away a red jet of magic from the auror as if it was nothing, backhanding it. "It's odd, but I can understand why Voldemort fears you. He sees the squandered potential, and since he killed your parents it isn't likely you'll go to him, but if you had enough of Dumbledore... I think he sees himself in your... the possibility.

"And, no. I don't think that is a bad thing Harry. He may be a bastard, but he is a powerful, gifted wizard, and you can be just like him, better even, only not a bastard because the more I hear, better to be like him than Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is a great wizard!" Kingsley called out throwing another red jet of light from his wand, but that was caught absent-mindedly in Anubis's right hand and crushed into nothing. Harry could only stare in awe as he knew; he needed to learn how to catch everyday spells like stunners just for the flashiness of the magic involved, so he could humiliate douche bags for fun as Anubis wouldn't stop smiling.

He looked at the man as he looked sick, and rolled his eyes as they shone with humour. "I won't deny it, I've never met him, but is he a great human being?!" he asked, and the man looked stumped by the question for a moment.

"I just said he is a great wizard!" he retorted, angry.

"You did!" Anubis agreed, smiling in humour. "But so is Voldemort, but that doesn't mean he's a good human being!"

"Shut up Kingsley!" Moody interrupted him before he tried to make another useless argument that would fold in a second because it held no validity to fact. He turned from him to Anubis. "We heard a rumour that Voldemort was looking for the Tomb of the Lost Darkness, and only one of the Dark Emperors would have reason to help or destroy Potter and have abilities and knowledge of obscure magic's like yours."

Anubis grinned. "Leave and tell Dumbledore that his puppet has had his strings cut!" he replied as he clicked his fingers and shot a purple ripple of air at Kingsley and he disappeared in a ripple of wind. "I do hope that fool likes the desert Mr. Moody because he won't be able to return until my anti-teleportation charm wears off in a few hours. I had met some super cute girls in Arabia back in my days, hot little things with caramel skin and tight little asses willing to bow before any god to come along.

"But then I did send him into the middle of the desert, and times have changed," he said with a smile at Moody. "Weren't you going to give someone a message?" he asked and the man nodded quickly before disapparating as he didn't want to out stay his welcome and end up joining Kingsley in an Arabian desert.

"So, Anubis, you really met some cute girls in the desert?!" Harry asked as he wondered about that 2000 plus years in the past.

He grinned smugly. "Of course, plenty of Nomadic Tribes back then who catered to powerful people who could free them from whatever curses or monster, wizards included that they were stupid enough to encounter... I went through a period of a few years where I would only sleep with black girls, but I've never been much of a fan of that frizzy hair thing with any girl no matter what so I tended to keep to places like Arabia, and Egypt back then, and before.

That was when I was believed to be a Death God in Egypt, but then my first stint in Egypt was... well, long and interesting story, I'll tell you about that another time when we don't have anything more important to do, show you some of the memories. I really did like living in Arabia with all of those cute nomad girls though."

"Whoa that is so cool," Harry said with a grin. "I bet you had loads of hot girls!"

"Of course! I'm very very old, so had a lot of time on my hands for getting to know girls, but times have changed, seems like more work, but that's part of the charm of this new world," he agreed with a grin as he put his right arms around Harry's shoulders. "Don't worry we'll get you some cute girl tail before long. Do you have your eyes on one?" he asked, leading him back to the house.

"Well... I do think my best friends' sister is cute!" he agreed, nodding. "But I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings, and if Ron found out I was looking at her I would have to run for my life. She has six older brothers who try to be douches about things like that because, I don't know, but," he shrugged impishly.

"If you like her go for it!" he replied shrugging. "You won't live as long as I have so finding a special someone is important too. Oh, wait there's this cute girl I saw beating up some joker who tried to con her with a fake skull, and I know her friend, maybe she and this 'sister' will be game for sharing you. You're a famous hero from what I understand, so go ahead and use that to get some positive attention. There is not much hotter than two girls making out with your dick between their mouths, unless you have another few girls to taste!" he said with a joking and teasing smile.

Harry exploded in a deep blush as he pictured 2 girls doing that with him, and then others popped into his head to join them. "Umm... that sounds, interesting," he said fidgeting with his hands as the door opened automatically, and they entered with the door closing after and they walked up the stairs to Harry's room where Anubis looked around touching sections of the walls, door, and window with glowing gold fingertips.

"Just shielding the room from anything, that Moody's foolish eye too!" he answered Harry's questioning look. "So," he said turning to Harry. "Sit and while we're here let's check out that scar and we can start some lessons in the morning!"

Harry nodded and sat down on his bed while Anubis crouched in front of him, moving his hair back from his forehead and cussed. "Whoa, I wouldn't have thought anyone would know of these things any more Though, it doesn't look like it was done on purpose, it's so crude, but then doing this on purpose would be crude anyway."

"Umm... doing whaaaaat?!" he cried out as a black smog was torn out of his scar and it burnt like nothing before as a scream shred out of nowhere. His eyes were tearing up as the pain left as quick as it had happened and he was covered in with blood drenching down his face as he sat up staring in horror through his tearing eyes as Anubis held something too horrible for words.

It had an aura of black and a body of nothing but blood. Harry felt queasy from loss of blood but looking at that thing made him almost sick. It was screaming and crying out in its anger, terror, and agony. It was as small as a kitten with little arms of blood stretching out as it floated above Anubis's left hand, crashing its blood limbs into a force field that was spherical and invisible, but rippled as it was hit by the creature.

The thing was in pain, crying and screaming, grabbing its dripping head, banging it against the shield splattering blood.

"Boy what the hell is this racket!"

The door slammed open and a huge fat man with grey hair and moustache barged in with imaginary steam pouring from his ears in his rage before he stopped, and paled as he looked from Harry's blood stained face to the blood monster thing in the shield above Anubis's hand to Anubis before looking as if he was going to vomit.

"N-never mind!" the man said in horror before charging out and slamming the door closed after him.

Harry ignored the interruption and looked at the thing as it continued screaming. "I... other than the blood feel better," he said as it turned to him screaming at him in hate and spite. "It's like my mind has cleared and... I've never felt so good! So what exactly is that thing?" he said in a slight daze as he came to terms that that thing had been inside his scar.

"A horcrux," he replied, but elaborated for Harry. "It is disgraceful to kill the innocent, but to use the innocent to splinter one's soul to secure your life with an anchor is inexcusable. The fact that this one was so crude and accidental..." he said standing and glaring at it. "...means that he had made others like it first. You can't make something like it accidentality without knowing how to make it in the first place. I couldn't say how many exist. I don't know how many would have been possible before it would blow up in his face."

"Voldemort," Harry mumbled feeling like he had been hit in the gut by Death herself, then she molested him a little. "Oh no... the diary, second year. I destroyed it, and I remember the screams when I stabbed it with a basilisk fang. That wasn't just a memory, but a piece of his soul trying to come back stealing Ginny's life force!"

"Hmm... interesting...!" Anubis said as he dropped the shield holding the anchor and blood splattered to the floor as it screeched in black energy that faded away into nothing. "You should wash up, and get some rest. I will return and wake you in the morning for your training to begin. We can leave his horcrux's for now, unless we stumble onto one. I believe that scar should now heal over, but if not and you want it gone I can make a healing potion."

"T-thanks!" he replied as Anubis burst away in a blast of wind.

Harry sighed but he also smiled. He looked in the mirror while covered in blood, smiling and he looked a little deranged like it, but he also felt amused by that.

Something was finally looking up for him and he couldn't wait to see what would happen with Dumbledore now he had an ancient and powerful sorcerer apprenticing him. He had read somewhere once, or maybe Hermione quoted it at him that before schools sorcerers or sorceresses would take muggle-born's, or family members to apprentice in magic, and he was getting that change.

He shook his head as he got up and left for the bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed, he was exhausted and needed a good night's sleep for the beginning of his lessons the next day.

Meanwhile, miles away in a dingy dark kitchen within 12 Grimmauld Place somewhere in London was a large, long wooden table where many witches and wizards had gathered. The room was packed to near bursting point, which didn't occur to them was a fire hazard, and Gwen Black sat back in the air floating above them, unseen, watching, and wishing to kick some of them, or most of them out of her house, but she had no power to do so.

She was 14 years old when she had been killed by her father in a fit of rage. They had blamed Death Eaters, and Sirius had never seen her body so he never disputed it, but he was only 15 at the time.

It was easy to blame Death Eaters as she had once been beaten by her house of Slytherin for saying that Death Eaters were stupid and loved hating muggles because they didn't know how to love their families, and she knew that well as her mother and father had anything and everything and still hated, wanting more.

Gwen hadn't really been the nicest person, and she could admit that to herself since no one else could see or hear her. It was her curse to forever have to linger, watching the world go on without passing over, and she didn't know why she stayed. She had thought that ghosts were real spirits but it turned out they really were just imprints on the world while she was the real thing, trapped in the house, unseen or heard, even by sorcery.

Though she realised the Order of the Phoenix were idiots it was funny to watch them go about their crap. Her big brother, Sirius was in the room looking bored, but he never did have much patience. However, he was the only member of her family who missed her and cared about her death.

She had spoken her thoughts too much about how the so-called 'dark' was idiots. She would have preferred to be in Ravenclaw House where she could talk and let out her smarts without bigots treating their irrational hate as if it was a religion in the early 18 or 1900's because they were nothing more than stupid pricks.

She watched as that stupid old geezer, Dumbledore sat at the end of the table, back to a wall, facing the door while the main players sat around the table, and that annoying one with the stupid eye next to him one side, and McGonagall the other side. The old man cleared his throat and everyone jumped to attention, except a few who just showed some curiosity like that grease ball bastard Snape.

How she would have loved to ring that filths neck for looking at that nice girl Lily Evans back at school as if he stood a chance. He was a freaking racist for fucks sake, and she was a muggle-born witch. Lily had been nice to her and helped her with her homework sometimes when they were in the library together, and was like an older sister sometimes, in the year above hers with that Potter boy and Sirius.

She heard some of what went on, and though she didn't like Potter, she loved Lily, and they talked about her son like he was property too much for comfort and Sirius was a wanted convict according to the idiot minister, so he couldn't speak out against it. Then she was dead, so it was quite understandable that she couldn't do anything either.

Then she had been really small for her age so they would have likely laughed at her anyway. Though, at least her boobs had grown, she would like to be able to change her hair as it was deep black and short and ruffled with long tails over her small ears. Her cool blue eyes glared down at the old man as he began his meeting.

"Moody has just confirmed that Voldemort has indeed woken the Dark Emperors!" the old man said, and Gwen was interested as she peered down. She couldn't help but smirk at the gasps that ran around the table full of horror. They were all cowards who each could take a Death Eater if they weren't too busy crapping their pants and watching their loved one's die. She grew up in some way with many of them, so she knew how weak the Death Eaters really were.

She still didn't get why Bellatrix joined the Death Eaters. She had always thought she was cool, and had her first and only sexual experience with her cousin. She sighed, shaking her head as that was fun but she was sure she was straight, unless the girl was something special enough. She might have considered a full time relationship with Lily Evans though she was just that sexy and nice.

"He met a man named Anubis Sin!" the old man continued, ignoring the mutters and they stopped immediately. "And he was with Harry-," he said pausing for the horrified gasps, but Gwen was curious as the old man though looking concerned (most likely because his plots would fall to pieces) didn't look worried about Harry's safety.

"Anubis then went and tore down the blood wards I put in place to protect him," he went on and ignored the shocked gasps this time, and actually looked like he held back from rolling his eyes in inpatients, but he made them that way with all his crap so he gets what he deserved. "This Dark Emperor seems to want to get back at Voldemort and his rivals by training Harry in what I could only guess.

"For now all we can do is wait," he said while he pretended he didn't notice Moody glaring at him in annoyance, so it was obvious Dumbledore was living out important details that could get some idiot doing something stupider than usual. "I was thinking that since this could ruin many plans that I could potentially get Anubis Sin to teach Defence against the Dark Arts as it would solve that problem, if he proves to be out to ruin Voldemort, and keep a closer eye on him. That way we could then use someone who has vast knowledge of the dark, and avoid that evil, vile woman Dolores Umbridge taking the job by ministry decree-."

"You would have one of the most dangerous and destructive Dark Wizards of all times teach over her?" McGonagall interrupted.

"Have you not met her?" he asked, curious.

"Okay," she conceded while others were nodding in agreement.

Gwen was laughing as that was so funny. They would rather one of the most dangerous men on the planet teaching over some ministry stooge. She was glad she was too dead to have met this woman if she were that vile. She couldn't place the name so either never made a blip on the school radar, or left before she started, or started after her death.

"Also there is the matter of the attack on Harry by dementors!" Dumbledore said, frowning. "Unfortunately Moody and Kingsley were late, but fortunately Mr. Sin had gotten to it and sorted everything out. Unfortunately the ministry is still trying to claim that it was Harry's magic even though it was not, and there will be a foolish hearing on the matter, which hopefully Mr. Sin can attend to decree that he used the magic.-"

"Wait a minute, where is Kingsley?" someone asked, confused and curious.

"Umm... well," the old man said uncomfortably as he gestured Moody.

"Anubis said he teleported him to Arabia... somewhere in a desert and that he planted an anti-apparation charm on him that would last a few hours!" Moody growled out with a shrug while everyone stared in awe and horror. "He pissed off the guy with his demands, so got what he got because he chose to be ignorant to anyone beyond Dumbledore or Voldemort."

Gwen smiled at that as it was good news as that man had to have been a complete Dumbledore minion. She couldn't be-bothered to hear any more of their crap and floated through the wall up into an upper landing where she saw a cute blonde haired girl pause as she was about to open a door to enter. Gwen thought she was looking at her for a moment when she remembered no one could see her.

"Hello!" the girl suddenly said, still looking at her with dreamy blue eyes. She must have been the new girl. Her oddball father had just joined the Order of the Phoenix. He was kind of amusing, so she had looked forward to observing his daughter.

Gwen looked around before she realised other than her, the small blonde girl was alone. She was taller than her, and about the same age, physically at least.

"A-are you talking to me?" she asked as she landed in front of the girl.

"Of course," she agreed, startling her. "My name is Luna Lovegood, what is yours?"

"Gwen Black!" she replied automatically, ecto-tears threatening to fall.

Luna looked at her in sadness before hugging her, and she felt her warm soft body as her arms wrapped around her. "I've seen real a dead person before, but this is the first time I've hugged one. She was covered in blood and was crushed through her chest from the truck her boyfriend murdered her with."

Gwen couldn't believe it. Luna could really see her and feel her. She hugged back whimpering and was soon telling her everything about how she was murdered, and Luna was eager to listen and comfort her.

Maybe with her newfound medium she would find her peace and finally have a new hope for her future and whatever that holds for the spirit of a dead girl.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry groaned as he woke up that morning rubbing sleep from his eyes. If it weren't for the brand new clothes on his bedside table he might have thought that the previous evening didn't happen. Sitting up in his bed he clicked the fingers of his right hand and created a small blue spark. He grinned as he shook away the rest of his sleep as everything was right; the wards were now dead, and he was the apprentice of an 'ancient Egyptian god'.

He stood and stretched his muscles before looking over the outfit left for him. It was simple and easy for training in. He pulled it on and looked himself over. It was just a plain white tee shirt with a black hoodie and black track bottoms with a pair of white running shoes, and was all very fresh and comfortable.

He was surprised that Anubis was that into what people of his time would wear. But then thinking of that he would likely want to fit in, and catch up with everything, and he was certainly not the type to stay in the dark ages because wizards did. He liked that because it meant his new teacher wouldn't be as close minded as most, if not all of the staff at Hogwarts.

Though, even Harry knew that girls liked boys to look good these days – well that was undeniably true of the muggle world. In Harry's opinion muggle girls were just as good as magical girls, and Anubis chose muggle styles over anything from the magical world, but then muggles were nicer and probably cheaper too.

He thought about that for a moment and grinned to himself. He could get used to dressing nice, and thinking about Gringotts Wizarding Bank; he would have some money to buy some nice new clothes, and wondered why he hadn't done that before. He was a little suspicious of that as he remembered that was what he wanted to do before his first year but Hagrid wouldn't let him.

'Got ta take ya home, straight away, no muggle shops; Dumbledore's orders!' the friendly giant had boomed out and Harry didn't ask again.

Harry frowned at that. He didn't know why he forgot about it. Dumbledore had stopped him shopping in the muggle world, and Harry was too wowed and impressed by the magical world to argue as now he knew Hagrid would have given in very fast.

Then Hagrid believed that Harry would have known about magic when he arrived. Why when his first invitation letter was sent to a cupboard would he or anyone think that the Dursley's would have told him of his heritage? That just wasn't right, and the fact the letter was delivered to the front door while saying cupboard was strange too now he thought about it.

He knew owls would deliver straight to the child if they couldn't deliver to the address because it was inaccessible. In fact, you only needed the person's name on the letter and the owl would find them; his owl did that all the time. Did Dumbledore do that just for him, on purpose, because if so then the old man had spent many years laughing at the Saviour of Wizarding UK; the slave to muggles! Then the old man was the reason he was dumped on the doorstep of the racists in the first place.

Shrugging that away as it made him want to commit old-man-murder he looked around his room - half expecting to see Anubis pop in out of thin air. He didn't however. Harry did look out of the window in shock as it was still dark. He thought it was odd how he had woken up so easily after the tiring evening before. He then groaned as he realised that Anubis woke him after all. He must have been spelled to wake up so early, which so wasn't fair; he would like to get some extra zees, but they would have to wait until that night.

He sighed as he found a note on the broken old desk in his room with a yellow and black digital sports watch. It looked very expensive and looking it over it had many different functions and could apparently withstand 2000 metres of water pressure. He sighed as he read the note and it told him to meet Anubis in London without telling him how. But he wasn't allowed to use magic, or pay for muggle transportation.

It didn't give him a time or place, and after strapping on his new watch to his left wrist he figured that he would have to leave then and hope for the best that it was Diagon Alley or somewhere magical he had to meet because there weren't many places. It was mainly Diagon Alley, the Ministry of Magic, and a few magical heritage sites, which pretty much meant museums with secret magical sides.

Though, it was likely that he would have to walk, or jog or something. He couldn't see his uncle giving him a ride after that blood thing, but then that was super creepy, so he would easily let that slid. At least his idiot uncle left the room, never shouted or cussed (though that would have been cool as Anubis could have turned him into a goldfish), but just left and never even returned.

He sighed and rubbed his head wondering whether any more of Dumbledore's minions were watching the house because he would have to get passed them first. It shouldn't be too difficult as long as they weren't someone like Moody or Kingsley because they weren't idiots. He was hopeful that if Moody was there that he could convince the old man to back down and let him go.

Looking at his watch; it was just after 3 in the morning. That was not the sort of time he wanted to get up, but it left him a good long time to get to the city. Anubis said he would meet him at some place in London, and on top of that Harry wasn't to bring his wand or any of his magical items, so that meant he had to leave his invisibility cloak too, not that he could get it as his stuff was still locked away in his old room, the cupboard under the stairs.

He shook his head as he hid his wand under the lose floorboard. He was already being blamed for underage magic because the ministry were douche bags who couldn't tell who preformed magic, and lied to say they could, and he was almost certain that they knew he didn't perform that spell as it was way out of Dumbledore's league, let alone Harry's. That would explain how they accused him for Dobby's magic, and why Fred and George Weasley always got away with using magic at home while they were underage.

It seemed obvious now that the ministry discriminated against muggle-born's, but then with how stupid some pure-bloods were, Malfoy for example, maybe they needed the advantage. He didn't like that pure-bloods got away with so much but muggle-born's got all the jip, but then, he wasn't muggle-born, but maybe, according to the ministry he was as 'good' as.

Harry shook away his thoughts before he snuck out of his room, closing the door behind him he easily snuck downstairs silently. He had snuck around the house so much when he was younger (just to eat) that he had gotten good at being a sneak. He wondered whether mage could choose ninja as a career path when he had his career talk.

He only knew about it from his friend Hermione, fretting at the end of the year about it come 5th year. He had to worry about Hermione and her crazy school priority and worry sometimes. She really did forget to have fun too much. In fact, Harry was certain he had never seen her go out of her way to have non-school related fun.

Hermione needed to get a life. She wasn't bad looking. He didn't think she was his type though. He would, of course; she was pretty, and though a geek, had a nice body too. However, he wouldn't want to date her; he wouldn't be able to stand all of the crap she came out with. She obeyed authority too much, and listened to what books, some written by morons centuries back, over common sense.

Ron was even worse. He was the opposite of Hermione, in that not only was he a boy (who lacked any largeness, except in height, and Harry should know as he had to room with him so much as they were dorm mates), but he was stupid too. However, they both had 1 annoyingly fatal flaw that annoyed Harry the most. They both did whatever Dumbledore told them to do because he was the 'GREAT' white wizard.

It was too annoying. He didn't see much if any hope for Ron to change that and to disobey, but Hermione? Hermione was a muggle-born girl, so she came from the real world, not the rose coloured one. If Harry could just casually point out that she had turned her back on the muggle world, and the sciences that she had loved as a child without outright telling her, she would realise what a tool she was being.

Unfortunately Ron didn't have such an open background, and wasn't smart enough to look beyond what he was taught, and taught he was by his ruthlessly ignorant mother. One of his older brother's Percy was like Hermione in a way, but he had too much ambition, and unjustified belief in the ministry, which Hermione didn't obtain because she had lived as a muggle.

Harry let himself think for a moment. He was sure Ginny, Ron's younger sister was smart, but more importantly she was rebellious, which would lead to looking beyond what nut cases told her, to what she could see. He had noticed her over the past year looking really good, and she had quite the beautiful smile, but most of all she went to muggle studies and didn't get names wrong – any more

That always annoyed him. Muggle-born's managed to get complicated words correct from the magical world, but magicians couldn't get names of muggle things right even when they consisted of just 2 letters like TV. Even though muggle studies were a couple decades out of date, Harry commended Ginny for trying so hard.

Even Ginny's father, with his 'fascination' with muggle things was blatantly ignorant of them, treating them as if they were all toys, or silly fads. Mr. Weasley either didn't try to understand them, or he just wasn't smart enough too, which was more than likely. The twins he was sure would get it as though no one would want to admit it the Weasley twins, trouble makers though they were, were also closet geniuses.

Thinking about it maybe that was why they didn't do as well at school as they could. The school wasn't challenging enough, or in the right way at least. Even with a house like Ravenclaw, for supposed smarty pants, even though Harry now suspected that anyone could go to any house they wanted, and had chosen what house they preferred even before getting to Hogwarts, there weren't classes for gifted kids to get harder or challenging workloads, and no support like they would need.

Shrugging as it wasn't really his problem the teachers at Hogwarts weren't as good, and in some cases (Snape) had NO qualifications to teach, let alone an army of teenagers. The school had to have around 500 to 1000 students, (he had never paid much attention but knew there were a few dorms for each year in each house, and he didn't associate with everyone in his year more than a friendly 'yo' or 'alright mate').

So he wondered why there weren't multiple teachers for the same job; at least 2 for each class would be significant because classes were ridiculously large and overcrowded, and he wondered how the teachers coped, and what potions some were on to relieve stress. They weren't just teachers but monitored students during off hours too (including holidays, minus summer), because the school wouldn't get house parents and used the teachers as 'jack-of-all-trades', no wonder they couldn't master teaching.

Though, Harry unfortunately knew that Dumbledore would happily in his sense of 'justice', make sure Harry's potion teacher was Snape because Snape would want to continue tormenting him about being an orphan. Though, he doubted that Dumbledore would ever consent to hiring an extra teacher for each subject because he seemed to have a fear of change, and skimming off the top, after all Professor Binns was a ghost and didn't need a wage, so where was that going?

Sighing, Harry was out of the front door and closed it with a click before anyone could realise he was leaving even when the Dursley's were fast asleep and really heavy sleepers; his uncle sometimes suffered from insomnia because of some condition relating to his 'size', so it was better safe than sorry.

However, just as he was leaving down the driveway he was startled as he saw 2 young women tied to the bumper of his uncle's company car, bound around their ankles, and wrists. The first girl had purple hair and was straining against the ropes restraining her, glaring angrily with deep blue eyes. The second girl had short brown hair to the bottom of her neck, brown eyes, and had seemed to have given up struggling.

They both wore crimson robes and he was certain they weren't wearing normal people clothes underneath. He could see their wands out in front of them, out of reach, and couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on when he rounded them he realised they were also gagged with something stuffed in their mouths and silver coloured duct tape.

The brown haired girl started struggling, mumbling as she saw Harry, and the other girl clocked on, both were moving their eyes over, struggling to nod to their left in panic. Harry looked over to see several little girls. Well they were little but not girls. They were young, but they had womanly figures, and stood about 9 inches tall.

They had either light orange, red, or yellow skin with pointy little ears, and red or yellow eyes. They were kind of cute with adorable little black bat like wings. They wore little black dresses, or skirts and tops made out of black petals with tiny bare feet and hands. They each had black hair cut in different styles and looked similar to each other so Harry figured the funny little things were at least related.

"A-are they Chaos Pixies?" he asked as after that odd thing when that idiot teacher in 2nd year released a bunch of Cornish Pixies on the unsuspecting class he read up on pixies and fairies, just in case as he at least realised they could be considered dangerous, no matter how small or cute they were.

He knew from his pixie research that wherever chaos pixies went, something odd was sure to happen and mostly really amusing, so everything was fine on that front, but they were considered highly dangerous according to the books he read in his spare bored-ness-time while somehow not being allowed to read books on spells, but he couldn't think why, so compensated with magical creatures, which influenced his elective subject year 3. Well anyway, with a myth such as the Norse God Loki having created the chaos pixies they shouldn't be trifled with.

The 2 girls were nodding their heads frantically. The pixies were hovering with their wings open gently watching him and they smiled with little fanged teeth and tiny little purple tongues licking their lips. He wondered whether death by Chaos Pixies was a manly way to go when they were all girls.

He couldn't bring himself to agree to that as they were too adorable, and cute, and in a way kind of sexy, but he was certain that that was just his lack of a love life talking; he so needed a cute girlfriend. Maybe he could get Anubis to set him up with that girl he told him about last night. He could do with some female company, but then, his eyes briefly flickered to, he supposed, Dumbledore minions before back to the pixies.

He remembered he had his task set to meet his new teacher in London. It was becoming obvious now that this was a test, or a test and training combined. He could almost smirk as he was being taught to think, observe, and that magic wasn't always needed. That he didn't always need to fight his way through his troubles using magic. If he needed too he could fight the muggle way, and punch his enemies, or talk his way out, but that was probably the point, showing him not to rely too heavily on magic, because it may not always be viable, or sensible.

"H-hey girls," he said with a small nervous grin while the pixies blushed and giggled like some schoolgirls from Hogwarts. "I'll pay you; umm..." he searched around before diving for the human girls and riffling in their pockets to their indignation and found several gold and silver coins, and stealing them. "Umm... I have six galleons and twelve sickles! But I have more money if you're interested?"

One of the pixies shot at him and stopped at face level, eyeing him in cheeky-suspicion before landing in his hand checking the coins out. However, a moment later she giggled and kicked the coins from his hands while both human girls watched their money rolling all over the place in tears. The little pixy sat in his hand with her legs folded under her butt, smirking as she put herself in a thinking pose.

"Umm... so, you don't want money?" he asked her while she shook her head agreeing with him in a cute manner. "Then I don't know what you would want!" he said moving her closer to his face.

She smiled widely and made a motion with her tiny fingers together in seals and white smoke rose and started writing in English. "So some stupid guy wearing a flashy suit asked you to keep me from leaving the street, and then the girls spotted you and tried to stop you, so you tied them up, and gagged them because they complained and whined. You want to do something fun," he read as the smoke rose and disappeared like the end credits of a movie or video game. "Now you want to hunt me because I'm famous for being fun like that, but you'll give me a head start?"

The little pixie was nodding her head happily in agreement. Harry smiled nervously as he raised his free hand and clicked his fingers. They sparked blue as the last of the smoke writing faded away and the pixie pouted while folding her arms over her little, but to a pixie, large chest, and her friends had moved closer. They didn't know he was bluffing, but he found them amusing as they all surrendered with pouty lips.

He chuckled lightly as he realised he had some mad bluffing skills, or the adorable pixies just couldn't be-bothered. He placed the pixy in his hand on his head and ignored the others while he started untying the 2 human girls, and let them remove their-own gags. They pulled out their panties from their mouths. He almost laughed as they blushed brightly and traded the panties, stuffing them into their pockets. They had each other's underwear in their mouths, which in Harry's opinion was super-hot, as they were super-hot.

"Thanks," the purple haired girl mumbled highly embarrassed. "I'm... Tonks and this is my friend Hestia Jones," she introduced herself and her friend while eyeing the pixies in suspicion. "Are those things safe?" she asked, doubtful. However, the one on Harry's head put her right hand on her chest while nodding mockingly while her sisters all copied suit.

"Well, I guess they're going to be good!" he replied thoughtfully. "I don't have a clue how Anubis convinced them to do this but..." he trailed off as he saw one with a huge clear plastic tube full of colourful sherbet, pouring some into her tiny mouth, greedily with a giant grin on her tiny lips. "OK, he bought them all some giant sized pixie sticks," he said with a sigh. "OK I'll get you more pixie sticks if you leave me alone... I'll get them while I'm in London, so stay out of sight!" he offered while they squealed in delight, giggling.

He watched while the one sitting on his head hopped off and fluttered to her sisters' high fiving each other before they shot off back to whatever hideout they had set up so they could wait for Harry to get home with their pixie sticks.

Shaking his head Harry shrugged as that wasn't very bad if that was supposed to be Anubis's attempt at making things harder for him. Therefore, he forgot all about them and the 'watcher' girls for the time being and started walking. They had distracted him for a few minutes, so barely any time lost when he had to stop as both human girls rushed to get in his way.

"Can I help you ladies with something?" he asked them, curious as they had retrieved their wands and were aiming at him. "Hey, no fair, I just rescued you both from those pixies, and you point your wands at me!?"

"Sorry Harry!" Tonks said sheepishly. "But we're here to keep an eye on you for Dumbledore, and it looks like that Anubis guy isn't around to help you!"

"Talking about that, has Kingsley got back yet?" he asked with a large grin. She shrugged her shoulders and was about to answer when Harry stepped around them. "By the way, use magic and it will be picked up, and someone will come to check it out thinking it was me!" he said with a sideways grin before breaking into a sprint.

Harry was really surprised by how the girls were so slow and out of shape that they hadn't stood a chance of catching up with him. It was quite strange considering they were both pretty and slender, and Dumbledore wouldn't have had them watching him if he didn't think they could handle themselves, but then they had been beaten up by pixies. That showed that Dumbledore was either that bad at judging talent, or to the magical world they were in top shape as with magic, magical people were lazy, which showed him that this 'training' was quite well thought out so he didn't end up like them.

He internally shrugged. Their loss was his gain. It was quite fun messing around with people rather than moping around and hiding from the morons in the world. He already had to deal with going to court over something as insignificant as underage magic while they had no proof he did anything at all. Though, Anubis promised to take him to the 'hearing', which was likely going to make a mockery of the magical worlds already shoddy justice system, and be super awesome and fun.

Harry didn't see the girls again as he was happy to ditch them, but would have been happier if they lifted their robes to let him have a look, or touch, or... he shook his head. Something was different, ever since his wards were torn down; it was like he was acting differently. He had only ever thought of girlfriends in the love kind of way, never in the sex way.

He had thought about it of course, and stroked his wand plenty of times, but that was just it, before he had thought about sex as in making love in a standard missionary position, but now he suddenly felt that if the girl was cute and up for it he would bone her bent over the kitchen sideboard, or sideways, even if she was between 8 and 10 years older than him, he was game just for the fun.

Harry frowned as he crossed a road that led into a side road that would head towards London without having to walk in the big empty fields beside the motorway as he knew the police would pick him up walking the hard shoulder of the motorway and he would prefer not to go there.

"Did those wards play with my freaking dead?" he asked himself, rubbing his head in frustrating. "Or play with my bloody hormones?" he demanded no one. "Probably both!" he answered himself as he realised that boys and even girls were supposed to have proper fantasies, which were hard to live up too because that was a large part of growing up.

He had been walking along the path when he turned as he saw a light coming up behind him and was surprised as he stopped as a motor bike pulled up beside him with a woman on it. He could just make out blonde hair under her helmet as she turned to look at him, but he never got the impression that she wouldn't hurt him.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out this early?" she asked with a muffled voice. "I already have enough on my plate without feeling concerned about strange kids out by themselves at Four O Clock in the morning."

"Walking to London!" he replied, shrugging his shoulders as he looked the strange woman over. Her body was fine and he was sure that she wasn't just all looks, but was actually strong.

"You're joking, right?" she demanded while he shook his head. She sighed as she pulled her spare helmet off the back. "You're as bad as Val... about the same age too," she said handing him the helmet to his growing confusion. "I'm heading into London myself because I need to get something me and my friends... well, never mind, just get on."

"Umm...okay!" Harry agreed, shrugging as she was certainly not a Death Eater, and he really didn't want to walk that far. So he pulled on the helmet and adjusting the strap as it was too small. Then he clipped it on before climbing on the back of the bike and holding the back grips to keep on while she revved the engine and they were away.

"By the way; I'm Tanith Low...!" she introduced herself over the roar of the engine.

"Harry Potter!" he replied, answering her trail off, as he had to hold her slightly as the bike jerked weirdly.

"It's nice to meet you!" she replied, and under her helmet she was smirking as she started making some seriously good plans, involving a friend of hers and the boy who was passed over by Death herself.

"They'll make a cute couple!" Tanith muttered to herself 'evilly' giggling.

"What was that?" Harry asked in worry as he was sure she mentioned something about him and some girl making a cute couple, but she barely knew him.

"Nothing!" she replied as she glanced back, certain about her plot as she took note of Harry's good looks and those amazing eyes; this had to have been Fates doing.


	42. Lightning Slayer (HP-Infamous-Buffy)

_AU of my story Lightning Strikes! She's a 16 yo witch who was dumped in LA by her 'family', & has lived a life using her unique power over electricity to defend herself against demons & vampires, & slays them. Now she's gotten bored and is moving to Sunnydale! CANCELLED! See The Lightning Weaver!_

 _Crossover - Buffy: The Vampire Slayer & Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Fantasy/Supernatural - Chapters: 3 - Words: 11,267 - Reviews: 23 - Updated: 2/26/2012 - Published: 2/14/2012 - [Buffy S., Willow R.] [Dawn S., Harry P.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

It's been eight years since I have been dumped here in this cesspool of a city by my 'loving' aunt and uncle. It could be worse I suppose…? Yeah, a lot worse, they could have kept me.

They had taken their chance to get rid of me as soon as they could, not long after the 'incident' where I became the lone survivor of a 'terrorist' attack that took out a tenth of London.

I was found burnt clothes and confused, but other than the shock I was fine, so after a short and welcome hospital stay I was sent back to my 'family'. My uncle was furious with me… the freak, and blamed me.

Vernon Dursley, the fat disgusting oaf… bastard beat me worse than ever that day and tried to force himself on me, which is when my eyes changed, becoming an electric blue, later I would realise that it's the same colour blue as the electric bomb.

The man kept his distance from me after the blue streams of electricity almost killed him. I understand that my aunt had made up some lies for the doctors about how he was changing a light bulb and got shocked or something.

I was only seven at the time, and I did take note that once my aunt realised that I was actively practising to control this power she started getting more fearful of me, and I enjoyed having such control. She let me eat my fill, whereas before they would only give me table scraps.

I think they might have kept me if it weren't for what I found a couple of days before my birthday. I still did most of the chores that had always forced on me because I never wanted to sit with them and watch TV, and neither did I want to just lie around in my room, (which they gave me after I nearly killed my uncle as before they forced me to stay in the cupboard under the stairs).

Though, I wasn't too keen on cleaning I did like gardening, and cooking, (and other than reading) I had nothing better to do, so I agreed that I would clean upstairs once a week to keep them from… well they do have short memories and reminding them all the time was too much trouble.

I was 'asked' to clear out some junk in the attic while they were all watching TV downstairs. I figured I could use my electromagnetic ability to move some stuff around and get in some practice.

I had just moved some heavy boxes pleased with myself when a weird thick envelope fell to the floor by my feet. Now, normally I would have just picked it up and put it in one of the boxes, but… well I felt a pull of odd curiosity.

Therefore, I picked it up, opened the envelope and pulled out the letter within. The more I read the more my eyes widened in shock and horror.

Magic?

Wizards?

Witches?

A whole world hidden from normal people, and my parents hadn't died in a car crash, but they had been murdered by some evil wizard bent on murdering me. It went on to say that this dark wizard is not fully dead and will return, and that some 'light' wizard called Dumbledore had left me with the Dursley's to 'protect' me.

However, I had always been a smart girl, and I could read between the lines. This Dumbledore guy was paying the Dursley a large monthly sum, and from what I could tell from my family's money so that they could 'look after' me.

Between the lines I saw it. It stated that these wizards wouldn't be looking out for me, and that I'm the wizarding world's saviour. This Dumbledore, he expected to be my hero, but on seeing this one simple letter, the future shifted, and Dumbledore would be on my shit list.

I've not actually met Dumbledore and I could care less whether I ever do. He should pray he doesn't ever meet me, because if he ever does, I'll kill the bastard.

My aunt had stormed up into the attic moments after I finished reading, and I turned with my electric blue eyes blaring rage and she looked sick as she saw the letter in my hand.

Uncle Vernon, my aunt, and cousin had had a trip planned, where I was going to stay with the batty old cat lady in the next street for the week. I had been okay with that, she let me do what I want.

However, that changed to my surprise as I was soon on an aeroplane heading across the Atlantic Ocean. Though, that was odd, I knew something was going on as they seemed to be trying… really trying to be… well 'nice'… well as nice as they can pretend to be.

We soon… well not that soon landed for a stopover at LAX while the plan drops off the odd few people, and refuels allowing passengers off the plane for the next few hours to stretch their legs.

I never saw my aunt and uncle again after that, and quite frankly I didn't care. They left me stranded in LA California, and I know I could have gone to the police. I had the feeling that I could have told them everything and for once I would be believed, and protected when the police in Hawaii catch the Dursley's having a ball without missing me.

However, I didn't know how much influence this Dumbledore might have… what would happen if there's a magical community here in LA just ready to force me back with them, so I coped. I left the airport with just the baggy clothes on my back and no money.

I soon learnt that I shouldn't have worried about a community of sorcery as LA doesn't have one. In fact, as far as I can tell neither does the rest of the US. However, they do have some serious demon problem… well mostly vampire problem.

It had taken me a couple of weeks before I ran into my first of many vampires he was feeding on some poor woman, but when he finished his bumpy fang-y face turned to me letting her drop to the floor in that alleyway. I was rightfully scared as he went to attack me, but I was quick in my fear to blast him with electricity.

He had cried out and I watched as he dropped to the floor, his muscles temporally disabled. I remember seeing a movie once. It said to stake their hearts to kill them. At the time I had thought that it was weird to kill a vampire with some meat when I saw a sharp piece of wood dust the demon.

However, I didn't have a sharp piece of wood, but the vampire had dropped a knife so I took it and stabbed him through the heart. All he managed was a gasp, which I mimicked as he burst into dust.

I honestly hadn't really expected him to turn into dust. However, sometimes, you should expect the unexpected. I had realised that it wasn't about the wood piercing the heard, but about the blade piercing the heart.

I realised after that I needed to keep below the radar, and make sure the vampires, and later the demons didn't realise I was here. That a witch with the power to create lightning was in town, and even then I realised that I should keep my full abilities secret.

I started stealing to support myself, and later would take to hunting vampires to steal from them and help out the humans.

However, during this time I used my stolen money to learn some martial arts, Maui Tai and Jujutsu as they were two of the cheapest classes as I was stealing for more than lessons to defend myself. I needed food, and tools, and in some cases money for a place to stay.

I was twelve when I first discovered sorcery, a book on magic I took from a group of vampires. I don't think they realised what they had. I normally wouldn't have gone after more than one or two vamps, as I was still young, and though I realised that with my lightning powers can a more durable body, and enhanced senses I was still only twelve years old.

The book wasn't the best around I suppose. It mainly dealt with small spells, and magic's, levitation, summon, banish, stuff like that, but I don't really rely on that much, and if I'm going to perform some great feats of magic I'll be using Symbology or Runeology.

But enough about all of that, I survives, and I'm now sixteen years old. I don't actually go to martial arts classes any more as I have plenty of practice killing demons.

I'm now sat in a bar, Caritas, ran by some weird green demon guy bored waiting for my contact to turn up, she's late as usual, and the two vampires eyeing me hungrily are going to end up dead soon if they don't fuck off.

I look up at them with cold electric blue eyes sparking, which caused them to quickly look away from me. I couldn't help but smirk as I saw the green demon owner Lorne sigh in relief as he had looked ready to have words with the vampires, but she concerned.

I run my fingers through my copper/pink shoulder length hair as I lean back in my chair before taking a sip of my ice cool lemonade. I don't mind this demon bar much, at least I'm not the only one dressed oddly.

I'm wearing a white leather sleeveless jacket with thick black belt with triple buckles holding it tight around my small waist. In addition on my left arm I have a long black glove up the middle of my biceps with a leather fingerless glove on either hand.

My top shows off a little cleavage, but not too much, my chest isn't overly large. I've got on a black skirt that hangs half way down my thighs, and white half-boots, and a thick black leather collar I made not long ago containing a large silver cross hanging down the front from a small chain, and small silver crosses all around it.

Also, some thigh high black socks ending just below my knees, and a deep blood res belt just hanging loose around my waist with a large pouch/multi pocket that ties loosely just above my left knee to keep it in place. I'm afraid I'm not very tall, just five foot seven… almost.

I suddenly glare at the 'woman' that suddenly sits down at my table. She has grey/blue reptilian skin, and is wearing a tight leather bodysuit that leaves little to the imagination as she sets down her drink, her yellow eyes smiling in amusement.

"Oh come on Lightning!" the woman spoke with a sexy tone in her voice. "I am not that late… I just had some… business to take care of," she said breezily taking a sip of her drink, what she's drinking I don't care to ask.

"Yeah, and your business isn't exactly…" I just trail off with a roll of my eyes. "It doesn't matter, Narielle, I have business too," I tell her in annoyance. "I have a serious vamp…" I trail off as we turned to look at the door as in came a well-built vampire wearing the whole long black coat getup.

I wouldn't have cared if the other patrons hadn't quietened with some looking more uncomfortable than they were when I walked in. I swear for a bunch of monsters… well, they're all weaklings, and cowards.

Narielle and I soon turned from him as he approached The Host. "Angel," she answered my unasked question. "He's been in LA for a short while now. I guess you've heard of him?" she asked me and I nodded as I had heard of a vampire with a soul slaying other vampires and demons with a small team.

"Yeah, but I don't care about that, I want some info, let's just get to the Slayer first?" I began keeping my voice low as to keep 'him' from hearing us.

"Kendra doesn't matter, she's dead and activated the next in line Faith," she began quietly. "Next up is Buff Summers, Kendra's predecessor is actually alive; she died, but was revived. Faith kind of went bad, and I have no clue where she is.

"Okay then, Buffy's Watcher is Rupert Giles, a nerdy British guy…" she trailed off at my glare. "Uh… no offence against British people, but I mean… from what I know he is seriously stereotypical," she continued and I just rolled my eyes. "Next up is a close friend Alexandra 'Xander' Harris. He's pretty useless with all things considered, just comic relief… and Dawn, just as useless, well not that useless no-one can be that useless, and she is Buffy's younger sister, I think she's about your age...

"Oh, and next," she was quick to continue. "Willow Rosenberg, the little gangs witch. Though, I hear she's showing the beginning signs of magic addiction."

"Magic addiction?" I ask her in both surprise and confusion.

She nodded. "Yes, it can sometimes happen in those who have the potential, but aren't born with detectable magic. It can get nasty from what I've heard…" I nod for her to continue. "Well, okay, they have another witch, though I would be more inclined to refer to her, Tara, as Wiccan. In fact, Willow could potentially fall under that category if she wasn't falling into the whole addict thing, and the two are lovers."

I nod with a roll of my eyes. "Okay, so jump to the fucking point already."

"Okay, okay…" she agreed smirking in amusement. "Apparently some really messed up shit is going down with some nut-bitch of a hell-goddess, after the Key!"

"Key?" I respond with an annoyed wince as I glare over at the stage as Angel had got up to sing, which is how Lorne supposedly reads into the future, but damn, he is completely tone death. I turn back to her as she laughed with a nod agreeing with me silently.

"I don't know what the Key is exactly," she answered. "But I hear Buffy Summers might have it, and something about it tearing a hole in dimensions. I think this Goddess is trying to get home from exile."

"Her name?" I ask in curiosity. Though, it's not my problem I had been contemplating going to Sunnydale for a while now, not to really fight monsters or anything (unless they get in my way) but to study the Hellmouth. It has made me curious ever since I heard about it.

"Glorificus, or just Glory," she quickly answered. "She is quite strong from what I know, and apparently she has been giving the Slayer some trouble, and I wouldn't be surprised if the Slayer finally lost."

I nod in thought. "It doesn't seem worth the bother," I mutter to myself but she nodded in agreement when I started as I felt her bare foot sliding up my thigh under the table. I just ignored her and even allowed her soft foot to slid across my skin up my skirt before she suddenly pulled back quickly (nearly there, I hold in the annoyance) as a shadow crawled over our table.

I'll admit I was surprised that the souled-vamp had come over and just took a seat with us like he owned the place. I looked up at Lorne as he was rushing over, and he stopped and spoke before the vampire began with whatever he wanted.

"Angel," he said with a fearful look on his face. "Maybe you could wait to speak with Narielle after Miss. Lightning has finished with her?" he suggested hopefully only coming under the vampires glare.

"Just get lost Lorne!" I tell him with a roll of my eyes. "I'm sure our mutual friend here won't take too much of her time!"

Angel gave me a weird look as Lorne was quick to leave. "You're a witch?" he asked in a low voice.

I just shrugged. "I dabble," I half-agreed. "And you're a vampire with a soul bent on… redemption probably."

He looked away with a pained look twisting on his face before looking back at Narielle. "I hear you keep… your ears open…" he trailed off looking between us both, probably concerned that I might not like her telling him anything.

"If the price is right," she agreed laughing as he was startled by her being so upfront. "Hey, don't mind Lightning, she doesn't care who you're hunting, and she won't tell anyone, so out with it old man."

He winced at being called old but I snorted, he glared at me before getting straight down to business. "How much?" he asked with a sigh.

She smirked smugly. "If you were the right sex… or should I say opposite sex, I may have given you a freebie your first time, but… since I'm such a good girl I'll just accept either a favour… oh nothing too big," she added the last at his accusing expression. "Or two hundred dollars," she finished off smiling 'sweetly'.

"Trust me here big guy," I pipe in in amusement. "At least you don't have… to do what I do!"

He cleared his throat a little looking embarrassed as he let his mind wonder and nodded at the demon girl. "Okay," he agreed nodding. "I need some information on a large gang of vampires running a drug running operation, and getting payment in…"

"Humans," I interrupt. "I heard about some guy handing over his kid sister just for a small bar of skunk. I would hate to know how many family members he would have taken for a bag of coke," I couldn't help but hiss out in anger.

"So you're after them too, huh, Light?" she asked and I could only nod in agreement. "They hang out around a slum area called Dulington," she said with a shrug.

"Thanks," Angel said as he just stood up, dropping two hundred dollar bills on the table and left.

"Well where was I…?" I barely felt her foot touch me as I stood up she pouted. "Ahh, come on Light, I don't know when I'll next see you…!" she whined.

I rolled my eyes, leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, but I really hate drug peddling vampires. They always seem to trade in blood, it's so uncivilized."

"Coming from you that doesn't mean much," she said laughingly as I was quick to follow after the vampire."

 **0oo00oo0**

I had just climbed into my car and was about to start up the old piece of muscle when I saw the 'witch' exit the bar and frowned. However, my frown deepened as she walked my way and two vampires exited after her.

I sighed. This is why I hadn't ever wanted any partners; it can get so troubling, even if they have saved me before. I have to remind myself that this young woman isn't a partner, but I suppose I have to save her anyway.

Therefore, I was about to climb out when I start as she was just accosted when they both burst into dust and I saw the glint of mettle sliding back into her belt.

So this witch can actually hold her own. I should have figured that she wouldn't go into a demon bar without being capable of fighting. It also stands to reason why when I first entered the bar the demons already seemed tense, and Lorne did seem scared of her.

I watch for a moment and had just started my car when the passenger side opened and the girl, Lightning slid in closing the door behind her. I gave her my best 'get lost' look which only seemed to amuse her. That look reminded me a little of Buffy.

"We're heading to the same place, so let's go already!" she commanded rolling her eyes. "Seriously man, I want to get this over with before I skip town, then it's all yours, got that Mr. Matrix?" she asked demandingly.

I look down at my coat with a sigh before pulling out into the road. "Cordelia said something like that to me when I got this new coat," he complained as his last one only came to his knees, whereas this one comes to his ankles.

"Well next time get her to pick out your clothes," she said mockingly but I couldn't help but shudder. "Yeah, I guess she would ruin your dark, mysterious ways if she did."

I sigh, which I always found odd as I don't actually need to breathe. "So, you said you're leaving town?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I've decided that I should move on," she said shrugging. "It isn't like I have anything here to keep me… my only friend is Narielle, and all she wants from me is…" she trailed off with a sheepish grin.

I keep my eyes on the road and I'm glad I can't blush as I know I would be ten shades of red right now, so to keep my mind off things I pulled out my phone and hit the speed dial.

It answered after the second ring. "Wes, it's me…" I began.

"Angel," a voice on the other end spoke. "Have you got the location? We'll be out there right…"

I was quick to cut him off. "It's fine, you guys continue with the research on…"

"Angel!" the man reprimanded. "You have to learn to trust…"

"I am…" I agreed in annoyance. "Believe me; I've got back up in this."

"Backup?" he asked sounding confused. "Who, we're all here?" he said sounding more confused.

"I'll tell you when I get back, just trust me here!" I finished just hanging up and putting my phone away.

"Trust is a two way street," Lightning suddenly spoke almost startling me as I looked into her amused mocking electric blue eyes.

"And you trust Narielle?" I couldn't help but ask in reply.

She just shrugged. "I trust her enough to know that she'll never try to kill me," she answered with a frown. "Other than that," she shrugged. "Trust isn't easy for me. I've been alone since I was eight, and even before then with my… 'family'… I was alone."

I didn't know how to respond to that as I too know what it's like to be alone, but I can't help but feel impressed if a little humbled at the knowledge that this girl has survive by herself in this city since she were eight.

It was relative quiet for the rest of our journey, and even so I wouldn't know what to say if I did try to make conversation. Anyway, conversation isn't up my street much, even before my split from Buffy I wasn't much for conversation.

I was soon pulling up in the correct street across the road from a rundown looking building that most likely contained plenty of apartment's that under normal circumstancing would be empty. However, it was guarded by two large men, most certainly vampires.

"Here," Lightning suddenly spoke holding my arm before I could protest she mumbled something that I couldn't quite get in Latin. I started at the dull white flash and she let go, I looked at myself confused as I now had a light tan and I could hear a heartbeat coming from me, but couldn't feel my heart so gave her a questioning look.

She smirked at me. "It's just a simple illusion, nothing worthwhile. Most vampires are too thick to ever see through it, so let's just hope that there aren't any demons. If we go in there with you wanting some drugs we'll at least get in, and hopefully get to see their boss. Kill him and the rest will become a disorganised mess!"

I nod in agreement to that. "How do you want to do…?" I trailed off as she just pretended to be unconscious slumping in her seat, very convincingly.

"Hurry up idiot," she demanded through her lips without even opening her eyes.

I roll my eyes, though it's lost on her as I climb out of my car closing the door behind me, I'm quick to open the passenger side door and careful to pull her out and cradle her in my arms making sure to keep her crosses from touching me. I'm actually a little awed that she can make herself so… floppy.

I kick her door closed and turn to see the two large vampires looking both ways, seeing the coast clear gestured for me to hurry, which I did, climbing the steps up to the apartment buildings front door.

The two vampires licked their lips hungrily while eyeing Lightning, but they made no move to touch her. "Top floor, room number twenty five," one vampire said grumbling. "She looks good; the boss will want that one personally."

I nodded my head feigning nervousness, though I'm a little nervous at how easy we're getting in. I was a little startled to see several humans all junked up all over the ground floor. It was quite disgusting that all of these human who could make free lives for themselves… well I would give anything (well near anything) to be human, to be a normal man.

I walk up the stair pushed past a few humans, and kicked one down a few steps as he went to touch Lightning. I watch the girl as I held her, she looked so peaceful, and I realise easily that this makes life simpler than the usual walk in fists and stakes swinging that eight times out of ten only works through sheer fluke.

We reach the top of the building, and I steadied myself as I move along the corridor where two more large vampires stood outside a door, number twenty five.

The two vampires look at me suspiciously but one just opened the door and I went to step through when I paused. I couldn't, and the two guards looked to me readying for a fight. This must mean this place belongs to a human if I can't walk in.

"Come in!" the word, even I almost missed it, and gave Lightning a quick look before back to the now agsty vampires before crossing the threshold, which made them relax and close the door behind me.

I looked forward to see a filthy rat of a human man sitting behind a filthy looking desk in a near empty room with several vampires male and female, and a few dead humans, one female human dead and naked almost causing me to growl. I would have growled if it weren't for the lack of blood in the air, they drank it all.

"Angel!" the man behind the desk said in amusement, which caused the vampires to tense and ready themselves. "And Lightning, how very amusing that our two lease liked 'people' would pay us a visit… and together?"

Lightning sighed as her eyes glared at the man and I lowered her to her feet. "Well if it isn't the useless-hack!" she hissed in anger. "I should have figured you had a hand in this you piss-ant, finally I'll get to end your sorry life!"

He snorted in amusement. "I doubt that very much… do you honestly think that you and that vampire can defeat me and my vampires?" he asked making sure to accentuate the plural in vampire.

"It's never about numbers you dipshit," she said in amusement. "It's always about the quality," she mocked, which caused the vampires to vamp-out and hiss in anger.

"Drain the bitch dry!" he hissed out in anger. "And stake the vampire!"

I moved fast, ignoring Lightning I pulled out a wooden stake and took out a vampire in mere moments, before blocking a punch and sliding round another, he was staked moments later when my eyes widened as flashes of blue light caught my attention as well as agonising screams

I turned to see Lightning holding out her right hand frying the other vampires, holding them under electricity igniting them into flames and dust moments later, sparks bouncing off the floor and ceiling as the attack finally cease.

She looked to me and smirked. "Vampires really shouldn't start a fight with me inside such a confined space!"

"You bitch!" the human suddenly yelled as he stood from his desk holding up some kind of medallion on a golden chain. I could just make some kind of star in the centre as he smirked at us. "Hahaha, you fool's, I have all the power here!" he laughed as I took half a step back as the medallion started glowing white.

"Destroy the undead!" he cried out suddenly when I flinched as a blast of white light flashed over me. It burnt and made me drop to my knees as I cried out in pain.

However, a moment later the light pulled back and the rat of a human started crying out. I looked up thinking that Lightning had gotten him but no; she just watched smirking as the light now engulfed him.

"Foolish little wannabe sorcerer," she suddenly said as I saw the human look at her as he screamed for her to save him. "My magic can't be beaten by a pathetic moron like you!"

"Please! Please…!" he screamed as he stumbled from behind his desk, staggering pleading ablaze in white fire. "Please save me…!" he begged dropping to his knees and crying in agony, withering in pain.

"All I did is reverse your cast," she answered hatefully. "Bastards like you don't deserve to be spared… do you spare these woman and children some sick fuck gives you!"

"Please…!" he whimpered, his body twitching in pain.

She just shrugged. "Couldn't even if I wanted to," she said shrugging as the light faded away and the rat of a human was dead, burnt, and bloody, his clothes practically melted to his flesh.

She sighed and I watched as she pried the medallion from his fingers and I couldn't help but worry about what she would do with it as I tiredly climb up to my feet, and look at my charred flesh with a wince noticing that the charm used before had been broken.

My shirt had been destroyed showing off my pale muscular chest, and I took a little satisfaction that the witches' cheeks stained red as she turned to me.

"Guess I'll need a new coat," I said trying to lighten the mood. I don't normally condone the loss of human life but if a human is using supernatural means to cause harm I suppose in some cases it can't be helped.

"I guess," she answered when we both tensed as the door was kicked open, and I was shocked to see Wes, Cordelia, and Gunn barging in carrying sword or axe looking a bit beat up.

"Whoa!" I called as Lightning made to move, moving in her way she paused and relaxed as I turned to them as they looked around the room. "How did you find us?" I ask them

"We asked Lorne," said Cordelia with narrowed suspicious eyes on my companion. "He introduced us to this demon, paid her two hundred bucks for her to tell us where you were!" she said as some red tinted her cheeks.

Lightning snorted and smirked. "No you didn't, she probably took you to 'powder your nose' in the bathroom, and you came out knowing where we are!" she said laughing as Cornelia's face just darkened further, and I grimaced and seriously don't want to know.

"So you must be Lightning?" Wes suddenly said not having a clue what they were talking about (he can be seriously clueless at times), though glared at Gunn as he was laughing loudly. "My name is Wesley Wyndan-Pryce, and you know Angel, but these two are our collages Cordelia Chase and Charles Gunn, though he prefers the use of his surname."

"Nice to meet you I guess!" she replied with a shrug.

"We could really use a witch on…" he began looking up to me when Lightning interrupted.

"No can do," she answered, and I know she would, I had actually thought about it briefly myself. "I'm leaving LA as soon as one of you so kindly drives me to the bus station," she said looking at her watch. "I think I'll be able to get a bus out of town before they stop for the night."

"Why the hurry to leave," Gunn asked suspiciously. "Running from some big unstoppable force we might want to know about?"

"Nope," she replied rolling her eyes. "I just go where I want, do what I want too. I've been in this cesspool of a city since I was eight, I think I'll try a smaller cesspool for a while," she said jokingly.

"I'll drive you," I just say, after all I own her my life; it's the least I can do.

I led her back to my car and we both climbed in, and just as I started the engine Cordelia climbed in the back seat glaring at Lightning.

"Gunn won't shut up, thank you very much!" she said angrily, but I just sighed and began driving towards the bus station. After all Cordelia isn't exactly the… well nicest person to be around, though we all know she really is a nice person 'deep down', her personality just needs ignoring sometimes.

Lightning shrugged. "Don't mind Narielle," she said in amusement. "And trust me, she often knows a lot about… well a lot… keep it up and you can get near anything you need from rare magic ingredients to information that even Lorne can't get from the future."

Cordelia just huffed in annoyance and turned away not saying anything, and I silently hope that Narielle will give our team information without Cordelia doing… 'it' with her, but secretly for finance sake hope Cordelia will make the sacrifice for the team.

It doesn't take too long to find the bus station, though I did take a few wrong turns and promised myself to invest some money if Cordelia helps save some on a SAT-NAV.

I pulled up in a free space and turned to Lightning. "Thank you… you know, for the help," I said feeling uncomfortable.

She shrugged. "No problem big boy, I would have done it myself but… hey, it wasn't so bad working with you."

I just gave her a nod as she exited closing the door behind her and watch her leave. It's a shame she can't join the team as we are seriously lacking a mage of some kind, I shrug when I hear Cordelia exit the car and wait for her to take the passenger seat.

However, I'm surprised to note that she had walked off the way Lightning went. I sigh once more and sit back to wait. I doubt Lightning will do anything to her, and I doubt Cordelia is stupid enough to start something with a witch anyway.

 **0oo00oo0**

I'm quick to catch up with Lightning just after she had bought her bus ticket from the ticket booth guy. She turned to me looking surprised, and my cheeks had reddened as I thought about what I wanted to ask.

I look around to make sure no-one is near, which they aren't. "Umm…" I begin uncertainly as her electric blue eyes stare at me. "A-about Narielle," I began startling her, her eyes widen. "S… she… she wouldn't ever want me to, you know… in return would she?"

Lightning laughed and raised her left eyebrow. "Trust girl… I like pussy, human, demon, I've done them all… well not them all, it was, um, was, just like a few but… well sometimes I had no choice as it was easier, and fun… and… anyway I'm only sixteen and…" she said babbling, causing my cheeks to feel like they're on fire

"Just let me say," she said as she calmed herself with lightly blushing cheeks. "I've had a few cute guys I've… well… one…" she trailed off looking thoughtful. "Let's just say she is the best tasting… kind of like candy, and her tongue… wow… you know right!" I couldn't the embarrassed blush as I'm not sure whether I'm fortunate for that or not.

She grinned at that looking smug before shaking her head, her electric blue eyes shining with amusement. "Trust me bitch, I may seem like a nice person, but… to be honest with you, I'm not. I'm in it for myself, whether it's my own amusement or pleasure, as long as they're hot, man or woman, demon or human. There really is nothing for me… no-one for me… goodbye Cordelia…"

I watched as she just turned from me and walked away. I couldn't believe I was actually feeling sorry for her. To be able to just leave like this for no reason seems freeing, but I can see, without connections what is there?

However, I find myself smiling in amusement as I see the name of the town on the bus she gets in. I think I'll keep that to myself. Maybe she'll find something there, yes… most certainly.

I couldn't help but grin as I return to Angel's car and climb in next to him. He just gives me and odd look but doesn't ask. He just pulls out into the road driving away, and I can only wonder when I might see that girl again.

"Hmm…" I mumble as I pull a medallion out from under my butt. "What's this?" I ask him as he looked over surprised.

"A gift…?"

 **0oo00oo0**

Lightning frowned in annoyance as she checked her pocket over again. "Oh, fuck…" she hissed loudly getting some older people giving her looks of annoyance as she banged bag onto her seat.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn!" she wined. "I really wanted that magical medallion…!" she cried out turning to look out the bus window pouting and allowing the other passenger's to look away.

"What an inconsiderate girl…" she heard a little old lady a little further down mutter quietly to a little old man.

"Why couldn't I have gotten the train," she muttered sulkily as the bus is practically full of boring old people… well boring old people that aren't immortal or demons.

 **0oo00oo0**

Dawn Summers, an ordinary sixteen year old school girl grumbled in annoyance as she sat in class surrounded by other kids but not really talking to them. She sighed as she swept her long black hair out of her face wishing she thought to bring some hair clips.

She was wearing some whitewash jeans, trainer, blue top and a white hoody. She really can't be-bothered to dress up more for school; it isn't like she wants to impress anyone.

Dawn doesn't really have any real friends, and doesn't hang with the kids outside of school. All she really has is her demon slaying sister Buffy, two witches Willow and Tara, a doofus Xander, a stuffy Brit, Giles, and does Anya the ex-demoness even count? She internally shrugged as it doesn't matter.

She had honestly tried to make friends, but in this town that's easier said than done as it seems the last few she tried to befriend as more than just classmates met their end in the mouth of vampires, and now other students think she's a jinx, not that they think it was vampires, as they still 'believe' that that kind of thing is myth.

She sighed as she wondered whether the people of this town are really that thick. Several people die just on a regular night, and it's that low because her sister gets to the vampires first and dusts them, so how can they not know?

"Okay class, settle down, settle down!" the teacher called out, a woman in her forties, but still looking pretty good Dawn thought before shaking that out of her mind and wondering whether she'll look that good at her age… well if she ever reaches that age, which in this town seems unlikely.

The other students were slow in sliding into their seats, but not so slow that Ms. Reynolds called for them to hurry. Dawn was sitting in the back corner next to one of the few empty desks looking board as she watched the teacher. _She looked at the clock above the white board with a sigh, only nine am, six and a half hours till the weekend._

"… new student joining us," the teacher finished startling Dawn as she hadn't been paying attention, and right on cue a beautiful young girl entered the class with a large innocent smile, _how naive_.

She was wearing a black and red plaid skirt that hung a half way down her thighs, and a black top that had no sleeves, and wrapped around her neck and lower back accentuating her chest, but Dawn could tell she wore some kind of strapless bra underneath without needing to look, it was just obvious, girls can just tell.

She wore a cute pair of… well Dawn wasn't sure what they're called as she likes fashion, but could never bother to remember all of those names, she's like her sister there. The shoes are slightly plat-formed, coloured red, like boots only without covering the toes or heels.

Around the girls waist is a yellow-y coloured swayed/felt pocket bet hanging to her right-side and around her wrists, her right a cute silver bracelet, and her other a sweet looking watch. Dawn also took note of the silver chain hanging around her neck with a small cross hanging just above her chest.

The girls bright green eyes sparkled with an emotion that Dawn was surprised to see in this stuffy classroom full of morons, amusement and mischief rolled into one package. The girl's eyes suddenly landed on Dawn, and she blushed as the girl winked at her as she swept her waist length black hair behind her left ear, at least it was tied back by her waist and her fringe isn't too long.

Dawn quickly looked away as she realised she had been caught staring at the girls long, smooth and slender legs feeling a little jealous. Not only does the new girl have a bit of a larger bust, but perfect legs too, so _unfair_.

"This is Morgana Evens," Ms. Reynolds said after a few moments letting everyone take her in. "She has just transferred in from New England, and she had come by to take a tour this morning, but asked the principle whether she could just attend classes today and maybe have a fellow student show her around instead."

The girl nodded in agreement. "Thanks ma'am," she said in a soft and lively voice. Dawn could detect the slight… umm… English-y accent, but not quite English like Giles' accent because hers still has that whole American thing going on, and she doubts many people could have accents like Giles'.

"Well let's see here," her teacher mumbled more to herself than Morgana as she looked around the class, most of which were eagerly hoping that they get to guide Morgana around, though the boys more so than the girls. Dawn was quick to shield herself away hoping she doesn't have to do this chore.

However, her teacher hadn't said anything when Morgana had slumped down in the seat next to Dawn grinning. "Is it okay if I sit here Ma'am, I like to be able to see everyone," she said with a brief flash of guardedness in her eyes before they just sparkled more as she gestured all the students in front of them.

"Oh, well of course Miss. Evens," she agreed nodding. "Dawn, if you could, please show Morgana around."

Dawn sighs with a nod as the teacher begins their maths class before turning to Morgana. "Hi, I'm Dawn Summers," she spoke quietly holding out her hand.

Morgana smiled at her and took her hand shaking it. "Morgana Evens, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, sure," she replied with a tired sigh as she turned from the new girl to pay attention to her teacher as her sister has been on her back… _if only mum_ … she trailed that thought off and tried her hardest looking at her notebook before to the 'pop quiz' their teacher had set them on… _pop quiz, more like torture quiz as its only popular to teachers when they haven't set a lesson plan, do they think we're that stupid we don't know?_

She picked up her pencil and nibbled on the end in thought. She hates maths, it's just too hard. It's so not fair; the new girl doesn't have to do a stupid 'quiz'. _What's the deal with all of these letters anyway? What do letters have to do with counting?_

Dawn had just sighed when her pencil was pulled from her mouth and hand by Morgana. The other girl smirked in amusement as she leant over and started replacing all of the letters on her test sheet for numbers before flicking the pencil into the air and catching it between her teeth looking all too pleased with herself.

Dawn groaned with a frown as she realised the girl obviously has no germ phobia as she had taken the pencil from Dawn's mouth only moments before. She then snatched it back and wiped the sliver off on her top before looking back at her quiz.

Well she supposed that the new girl isn't all bad as she started writing in the answers to the questions that actually make sense now.

"Thanks," she muttered as she worked out the first answer.

"Anytime," Morgana answered laughingly. "If you ever need a tutor I'm free, and I could always use a tour of all the hotspots in town if you're free."

"Oh, err… sure I guess," Dawn couldn't help but reply. "Umm… when?"

"How about after school today?" she asked hopefully, her beautiful green eyes pleading.

"O-okay," she answered before she could stop herself hoping that her sister won't be too pissed at her for not going right home after school. She shrugged that thought off as Buffy most likely won't even notice.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Buffy…? What kind of name is Buffy?" Morgana asked as she and Dawn were walking into a shop called the Magic Box as Dawn wants to make sure she at least tells someone that she'll be okay.

They both laughed as Dawn had been telling her of her family. Dawn hadn't thought much on it but supposes it isn't really much of a normal name.

"Dawnie…!"

The quiet voice startled her and she looked round to see a young woman with brownish blonde hair with plump full lips and light blue eyes sitting at the back of the shop at a table with a book from the many around her.

"Tara," Dawn spoke smiling a little as she led Morgana over to the older girl glad that Tara closed the book she was reading, and looked around to see she was the only one in store, not even Anya or Giles. _She must be shop sitting._

"What are you doing here Dawn?" she gently reprimanded. "You know that your sister can be… over protective. You should be at home now."

"W-well, um, this is Morgana," she began quickly. "She's new to school, and I kind of promised to show her around town and stuff… and… can't you please keep Buffy off my back. I never get to do normal stuff."

Tara sighed but gave a small smile. "Well, as long as you're not out too long it'll be fine I suppose, and I'll tell Buffy."

"Magic…?" Morgana suddenly asked as she picked up Tara's book shocking them both as she flipped through the pages before shrugging and dropping it back to the table with a smile. "Well, I suppose everyone needs a hobby. I myself like martial arts, and I'm pretty good if I do say so myself," she added smugly. "But at least I don't believe in fairytales," she finished with an amused shrug, missing the look Dawn and Tara shared.

"Well, um… come on Morgana, we should hurry," Dawn was quick to interrupt grabbing Morgana's hand and pulling her along.

Morgana laughed as she allowed Dawn to handle her, and pull her from the shop. They were soon moving along the town, and Dawn showed her one place after the other, from the cinema to the local swimming pool, and finally as the evening drew into darkness the two were having a great time as they walked into The Bronze, a teen hang out with live music and everything.

Dawn was both surprised and embarrassed as Morgana pulled her to the dance floor gliding them around, moving her body in such ways that she was drawing unwanted attention.

Morgana moved grinding up against Dawn, her eyes alight with want, a want that scared Dawn a little as she hadn't ever thought about being with a girl before, and she didn't want to start now. Anyway, it was obvious that Morgana is just caught in the moment as her lips were so close to her new friends when Dawn finally pushed her back a little.

Morgana let a sheepish smile grace her lips. "Sorry, I think I got a little carried away there. I'll walk you home, I think your sister might start worrying if you're out any longer."

Dawn nodded in agreement as it's already nine thirty PM. "But what about your parents?"

She just shrugged impishly. "Don't worry; I'll be fine getting home!"

Dawn looked sceptical but allowed Morgana to lead her out into the cool night air. They talked little as they walked, and Dawn had a bad feeling settle in her tummy as she felt like they were being followed when they were quickly passing one of the many cemeteries.

Morgana was making a joke out of their fear of the creepy cemetery, but Dawn was rightfully scared, but her blood ran cold as two men stepped out in front of them, causing them to halt.

"Well well well," one of the men suddenly spoke laughingly. "What do we have here then?" he asked but awaited no answer as he continued. "Two little girls out all by themselves… and we were just off out to grab a bite to eat."

"W-what do you w-want?" Morgana stuttered out fearfully as she pulled out a cell phone. "I-if you don't get lost now I'll call the cops!"

The two men laughed and one charged her throwing her painfully to the floor after having snatched her cell phone and crushing it in his bare hand, letting the pieces drop to the ground.

Dawn looked back to Morgana to see utter horror on her face as both men vamped out and advanced on them.

"Wow, you guys really want everything don't you, but sorry, this take-out service has been cancelled!"

Dawn let out a light sigh of relief as she looked over at the short blonde haired young woman standing behind the vampires holding a wooden stake. Her hair tied up in a ponytail wearing cream coloured hipsters, a tight black top, trainers and a deep red leather jacket left undone.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried out in relief.

"The Slayer!" both vampires called out in aggravation.

Buffy moved quickly, striking in with a kick to the first vampires face knocking him back while the other just took off fleeing. She got him next with a kick to the groin before staking his heart through his back, which blasts him into dust.

Buffy, I can explain…" Dawn tried as her sister advanced looking mildly annoyed and grimaced as Morgana was curled into a ball crying and shaking.

"No need little girl!" mocked a feminine voice in amusement.

They spun to see a stunning sight as a young woman, mid-teens stood on the wall to the cemetery. She was wearing dull silver armour that accentuated her bust and fit her body perfectly with metal over her shoulders, and sectioned over her neck and a belt of metal with pockets that led onto her skirt half way down her thighs.

However, this skirt is made of beautiful white feathers that buzz with brilliants. Her legs are bare, long, smooth, and beautiful, and she's wearing perfectly clean white half boots. Her left arm has a sleeve leading down from armour from halfway up her biceps to halfway down her forearm where she has a white cotton looking sleeve ending over half of her hand.

Her hands have on white leather fingerless gloves with silver metal plates, with a metal forearm guard around her right arm. And on her back around her waist she was carrying some kind of… sword tight to her attached with some kind of holster.

Her hair is copper/blonde/pink-ish; short hanging over her shoulder, shoulder blade length. Her eyes are a beautiful electric blue colour and shined with amusement.

"Your big sister has been following you since the sun went down," she finally finished in amusement. "Though, I care not for the Slayer…" she trailed off at those words as a smirk lined her lips. "Unless she wants to have some… fun…!"

She didn't say what that fan might be but Dawn's cheeks lit up as it was obvious, and even though Buffy glared her cheeks tinted red a little too.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Buffy demanded confidently.

"Who me?" the girl asked and Dawn just froze in fear as slender arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly but not too tightly up against a strong female body. "I just want to have some fun… and Dawn just looks so tasty," she said nibbling on Dawn's ear, her warm tongue sliding in.

Dawn had to hold back the groan as it felt good, her heart was pounding, but she would never admit that to anyone when her sister threw her stake at the strange girls face only for the girl to look up, her eyes sparking with electricity, the stake exploded into nothing but splinter, and suddenly she had disappeared.

She giggled as she stood back at her previous spot. Buffy was looking both angry and worried as she doesn't know who she's dealing with. Vampires and most demons can be troubling, but there are those that are nothing but trouble and she needs info to defeat them.

"My name is Lightning!" she suddenly introduced herself with a wide grin full of amusement and malice. "And if you think Glory is a problem, don't worry… I'm not with her," she said laughingly as both Dawn and Buffy looked scared of more trouble involving the hell-goddess. "I'm not here to fight you… the witch however… the red haired witch… she will bow down before me and beg me for her life."

She laughed as she suddenly flashed and burst away into electricity, disappearing.

"Fuck!" Buffy cried out angrily as she moved forward, her fists clenched in her anger.

However, Dawn was started by the whimpering as she had forgotten all about Morgana and was quick to rush to her. But Morgana heard her and sat up fast starring at her in horror, tears streaming unchecked down her checks from red puffy eyes.

"L-leave me alone!" she demanded as she shakily pulled herself up and ran back the way they had just came and was out of sight before Dawn could say or do anything to stop her. She just hopes Morgana doesn't get hurt, and feels sorry for her and herself as she had started hoping that she would finally have that much needed best friend.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Shit, that was lucky," the vampire muttered to himself as he rested tiredly up against a gravestone a few cemeteries over from the one he had previously hung out.

"Lucky…?" an amused voice suddenly started him and he looked round to see a strangely dressed girl in armour, her electric blue eyes on him, amused. "Now don't be so foolish as to think you're lucky!" she commented as sparks of electricity roll around her right hand momentarily.

"W-who the fuck are… Augh!" he cried out as he was hit with high voltage of blue electricity that threw him off his feet and crashing painfully into a stone wall. He coughed and wheezed as he pulled himself to his knees vamped out but his blood red eyes showed terror rather than thirst or anger.

"You should show the proper courtesy in the future!" she hissed at him causing him to flinch back as her eyes sparked. "After all… if you want to live it's only natural that you obey my commands and do as I…"

 _Poof!_

The vampire sneaking up on her found a small dagger in his chest before he exploded into dust.

"Say," she continued nonchalant scaring the vampire further. "Then I won't stake you," she said as the dagger was put away. "I want you to spread the word that Lightning… says that the red haired witch Willow Rosenberg is off limits to anyone not wanting to make an enemy of me.

"She is mine to play with!" she hissed out angrily causing the vampire to flinch as he nodded vigorously in a panic. "Buffy, the Slayer and the others… minus her sister, her sister amuses me. The others are fair game, do you understand me!"

"Y-yes, M-Mistress," he squealed out as her grin is so bright it was sending him mixed signals and his instincts are telling him to flee, but his fear over rid those instinct as his mind knows if he tries he'll die.

"Good, now be on your way leach before I change my mind," she commanded with a simple gesture. She was surprised he could actually run that fast but shrugged her shoulders and disappeared in a blast of lightning.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Why would this girl want to fight with me?" asked a pretty red haired girl the next day at the Magic Box, her bright green eyes holding a fear and confusion as her girlfriend Tara holds her hand above the table they sat around with Buffy, Dawn, Giles (the stuffy librarian type), and Xander (kind of dorky, but he comes through when it counts), and a beautiful blonde, Xander's girlfriend Anya.

"I don't know Will," Buffy answered with a sigh. "All we know for sure is her name; she isn't working for Glory…"

"Yet," Xander interrupted childishly but Buffy ignored him and continued.

"And she has electric powers…"

"Which explains the name," Xander interrupted again, and again everyone ignored him and Buffy continued looking to her best friend Willow with reassurance.

"Don't worry Willow. I'll find a way to stop her from hurting you."

"You can't Buffy," she said worriedly. "You have a hell-goddess-y type problem that's like way more important than trying to stop someone from hurting me. I-I'll be fine Buffy, you should concentrate on Glory. Any news from the Watchers Council Giles?" she asked to change the subject, but she knew from the look in Buffy's eyes that it isn't over.

"No," he said quietly. "They're being… rather… uncooperative. I don't understand why they won't just tell us outright. It's like they don't care!"

"Maybe they don't," Dawn suddenly said getting glares all around but she braved herself and continued feeling an odd impulse to say something, to speak her mind on the subject she would normally keep quiet about.

"They're human," she continued as way of trying to tell them her reasoning, but that settled nothing so she continued. "The Watchers Council is out of Slayer's… well obedient Slayer's. Isn't it possible that they're trying to get some kind of leverage?"

"Don't be silly Dawn," Giles gently reprimanded.

"She has a point," Willow found herself agreeing, which she normally wouldn't, but she's seen so much messed up stuff in the world, and knows humans like power as much as demons, she should… she trailed off that line of thought.

"We've been so busy fighting monsters that we tend to forget that humans can be monsters too, whether they want power power, political power, or the power of a company, power over other people.

"It's sad but true that sometimes we have to remember that there are demons that just want to live normal lives on Earth whereas there are humans that will do whatever it takes to get what they want without earning it the hard way… the long way."

They were all spared from answering as the bell above the shop door sounded as someone walked in. The black haired green eyed girl looked nervous as she looked to the small group.

She was just wearing a pair of trainers, blue top with blue jeans. She smiled a little as she spotted Dawn, took a deep breath and was quick to walk over. She stood fidgeting as everyone looked at her.

"H-hey Dawn…" she said nervously looking around her biting her bottom lip before she spoke again. "Umm… the whole… umm… t-they don't come out during the day, right, they go poof-y in sunlight, right? And have to be invited in… yeah, I'm right, right?" she rambled worriedly.

Dawn gave her an uneasy smile as she nodded her head. "Umm… yeah, and they don't like crosses and holy water burns them and stuff."

Morgana suddenly sighed in relief and a huge grin split her face. "Phew… that's a relief Dawn," she said in happiness. "As long as there aren't any other monsters that might try to get us!" she added, and paled as everyone flashed each other nervous expressions.

"Oh," she muttered tiredly. "Well, you're all cool right? Cos, I like you Dawn. I had never had so much fun while dancing with you and stuff, and… well I like you so… umm… friends?"

"Friends," Dawn readily agreed shaking on it. "Wow. I can't believe that you came back…"

"I can barely believe she just accepted the whole vampire thing," Xander commented offhandedly. "Most people in this town have convinced themselves that nothing goes bump in the night," he said laughingly as Dawn led Morgana out of the shop.

"I can't believe how unsubtle that girl's come on was," Willow muttered shocking all but her girlfriend. "I think Dawn is a little clueless. After all that girl could have just up and ignored Dawn for a safer life."

"Say what!" Buffy ask, demanded as she realised her best friend is right.

 **0oo00oo0**

Night had fallen once more and rumour had spread of Lightning and her warning. Glory glared at the demon that gave her such news before smirking a little as she thought about it.

"Hmm… yes, as long as Lightning does not interfere with my plans," she spoke quietly, almost to herself but her demon minions knew that this would be instructions. "Then I'll leave the little witch alive, and won't kill the Slayer's foolish little sister either.

"I would like to meet this bitch some day and kill her but…" she trailed off in thought. "I see no need as she will keep the Slayer preoccupied as she fights to protect her precious little witch-friend!"

Glory's cold eyes roamed the room before landing on the news barer. "What is the consensus within the… night life?"

"My Mistress…" he began nervously. "F-few vampires seem to think her a threat, but the demons are more cautious. They will not foolishly piss off a bitch that they don't know… a bitch that could potentially carry out her threats!"

"In deed," she said thoughtfully. "I want it made clear that this… Lightning and I are nothing to each other and that I don't care if she dies. However, if they bring her to me alive then I shall reward them greatly. Otherwise she can do what she likes."

He was quick to nod and leave as she smirked to herself. Yes, sending a few morons after this 'girl' will test her out, and if she does prove to be powerful… well the demons and vamps will likely leave her be unless provoked. If she isn't anything special then she'll die, and either way she just doesn't care.

She'll only go out of her way to destroy this girl if she gets in her way. She's the witches problem otherwise, and therefore the Slayer's problem too, which is a bonus.


	43. Lightning Strikes (HP-Infamous-Negima)

**Warning:** _Contains some scenes of a sexual nature, suggestive themes, and a bit of callous violence, some crude language, and scenes never meant to exist._

 **Tags:** Lesbian|Harem! Fem|Harry! Limes+!

 _AU: Girl-Who-Lived: 13 year old Morgana "Lightning" Evans/Potter femme-Harry is on the streets when the magical world comes calling, having taken care of herself, she's became strong with her power over lightning._

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & inFAMOUS - Rated: M - English - Fantasy/Supernatural - Chapters: 10 - Words: 35,031 - Reviews: 74 - Updated: 11/12/2011 - Published: 11/8/2011 - [Harry P., Ginny W., Daphne G., Tracey D.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Hi, my names Morgana Evens and I've just turned thirteen years old. Yesterday in fact. It wasn't such a great day as I have no family or friends to celebrate with as I live alone on the streets of London. Though, don't you worry about me I'm used to it, I have been here since the incident when I was eight. The Ray Sphere. The maker of Lightning… me, a power house for super powered electricity, being able to suck it out of the very sockets in the wall just to strengthen my self.

It's why I'm safe from the perverts who would want to abuse me, though that's not saying they haven't tried because they have and they ended up dead… fried within my power and now this cities underworld fears me, they call me Lightning out of reverence of my abilities.

I don't care for the male of the species; I never have and never will. I remember before my power when my uncle came home after a bad day at work and beat me as if it were my fault. I was special then as I healed like a miracle, and it scared my family and made them hate me more. The men I've known have never been soft and gentle like girls but rough and violent, and I refuse to let any male touch me out of principle.

I know what others on the street call me behind my back, the dykning rod, sparkle the girl vibrator (well not all of them are any good, after all most of these fools have barely been to school), but I don't give a shit. So what if I find other girls attractive… so what if I have taken sexual payment from other girls for me 'taking care of something' for them… why shouldn't I be allowed pleasures in this world that make me feel good about my self even if its only for a moment.

I can't believe how sick of this filthy city I am… can't I have something else? Something more? Dreams? A future? I sigh as I look into the reflecting glass of the window as I easily hold on to the ledge with my fingers my feet pushed up against the concrete over twenty stories high as I was on my way to the roof, I just look at my self.

I'm wearing a black tee that hugs my form but cuts of above my stomach leaving my tone tummy bare, but I'm a little small in the chest area, and I'm wearing black hipster combats with a pocket belt around my waist holding all of my most important stuff. I wear a creamy white leather jacket with some blue edges and a large blue hood. My hair is a cream blonde that some times looks white or silver depending on the light and within and very noticeable is the pink copper that makes my hair look unique, and the oddest bit is its natural. I'm not stupid I know I'm beautiful, and I've heard others say so and mean it.

I stare at my electric blue eyes sadly as my life has always seemed incomplete before looking to my grey hiking boots modified with metal plates around the sides of the soles, and on my hands blue fingerless gloves with metal plates. The metal really doesn't do anything special but makes the blue sparks of warning electric look more menacing and cool. I am a girl after all; I can be a little vane.

I sigh before I climb the last few floors with grace and agility and crouch as I land on the edge of the roof. The Ray Sphere had also enhanced my natural strength and senses along with my powers so I find climbing easy and fun. Its one of the best ways to escape the fuzz when they've chased me (only happened a few times) for theft or something that I didn't do but I was with or around the person that did. They can't catch me.

I shoot forward suddenly and jump across the roof, my hands flat down by my sides spark and glow blue as I float at speed across and over the edge and drifting down between two buildings before I land safely on the ground. However, I was not expecting to land the moment an old stern looking woman appeared out of thin air in front of me.

The woman didn't seem the least bit bother by my falling with style. "Miss. Potter you should be more careful, you could hurt your self," the woman had said shocking me. I had never actually had anyone actually speak with real concern before. I've lived on the streets long enough to know when someone is being sincere or not. Though she obviously has me mistaken for some one else.

"Its Evens not Potter," I retorted with a scowl.

The woman frowned. "Your name is Morgana, correct?" she asked and I nodded. "You live her in London City?" Again I nodded. "They call you Lightening because you have the power to harness lightening and use it as you wish?" Again I nodded, now feeling highly confused as I've already figured out she has powers. "I hear that you hate men and that you're a menace to society."

"Well I don't exactly hate men," I replied with a shrug. "I just distrust them, don't like them, think they're ugly, and… well I probably am a menace to society so what?"

I was surprised the woman gave me a tight lipped smile as she pulled out an envelope from her robe (odd). "I'm here to deliver this to you. I'm afraid its taken two years as your powers seem to interfere with… certain aspects of getting it to you. And I must say if I had known those… those… people would have thrown you out onto the streets I would have began searching a lot sooner, I told the old fool not to leave you with them…" she trailed off looking embarrassed at her rant before continuing. "But you look well, clean, and with clean clothes I am relieved."

I smirked at her. "You can thank my talents in theft for that," I said making the woman looking uncomfortable as I finally opened the letter she gave me and carefully read it through several times before looking up at her. "So not only am I the Lightening Princess but now I'm a fecking witch, and going to be the only thirteen year old in first year?"

"Y-you mean you don't need convincing to come?" she asked in surprise. "I hadn't planned on it being this easy."

I shrug. "Well it explains my fast healing from when the fat bastard used to beat the shit out of me and call me a freak," I replied shrugging again while her eyes widened in shock. "I believe you mentioned some old fool leaving me there?" I say with a sinister smile as I clench my right fist making several blue sparks.

She coughed into her hand nervously. "Well, erm… I was asked to find you and bring you to stay with a nice magical family for the rest of the summer break at least."

"So I'll get the shit out of here?" I asked hopefully and she nodded slowly. "Sweet, this shit hole town was fucking me off I thought I might go crazy and go on a super fucking awesome old fashioned mutant rampage through the city just to liven up my spirits."

"So let's get out of here then," she said quickly and worriedly. "Emm, by the way, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she introduced her self proudly like I give a dam.

I managed to hold in my snicker. "So how are we getting out of here?"

"Don't you have any belongings?"

"Only what I've got on me, come on already I'm board and you interrupted me while I was base jumping."

"Okay," she answered, confused. "All you need do is hold my arm, and please try not to use your… power at all or I may go wrong."

I shrugged and gripped her arm a little too tightly because she winced so I loosened my grip and the next thing I know it feels like I'm being squeezed through a tunnel and then its over as we're in the country not too far from but not too near a small village and I look up at the wonky farm house.

"I would have thought that you magical guys wouldn't fall for cowboy builders," I said shaking my head. "It looks like this poor family have resorted to using magic to keep the place up. We should call Dom Littlewood or Matt Alright about this. These builders should be named and shamed."

She just stared at me as if I'm crazy but if there is one type of criminal I hate it is scam artists stealing people's hard earned money. It's just not right because most of those people can't afford to get someone to sort it afterwards and I'm certain most of them don't have magical powers to hold the house together.

"Uh, I think its always been like that," she replied nervously and I couldn't help but blush and was thankful the owners didn't hear or I would have embarrassed them and I don't want to offend people who are so kind as to let a stranger like me stay in their home.

After a few moments she knocked on the door and I met with some fat jolly woman who would make a better Santa than some of the pervs I've seen. The only thing jolly about them is the fact the children's parents let them sit on some strange unmarried fat douches lap.

It was only a minute when the fatty… sorry… ginger fatty was trying to… hug me… fuck no my lightning said as a tiny stream lashed out and McGonagall said something about me not liking people touching me, which is perfectly true, unless I want them too, they're cute, and a lot younger than fatty… I'll admit I like red heads but ginger… at a stretch if she were cute enough and has a super fine body.

Soon I was invited in and the Professor of… I didn't ask… fuck it I'll find out eventually… well anyway she left and I was led into a large lounge. I was impressed the place is certainly nice and homely. I was introduced to the primarily male family, first off was Percy… a douche bag who obviously wants to suck politician cock when he finishes school this year.

Then the twins barely avoided twin strikes of blue as they attempted to offer their hands and their mother was quick to reprimand them and tell them I don't like being touched. The twins I figured are odd because instead of being afraid that they almost got blasted across the room they seemed to be amazed and think it cool, I internally shrugged at least they're kind of funny.

Next up was a ginger my age. He has this clueless expression and seemed to think I'll like him but I told him to go and fuck him self because I don't associate with deadbeat pricks. Molly Weasley tried to reprimand me as the moron stormed off muttering some crap about some old guy. I wonder if Ron is into that kind of thing, but I cringe in disgust as I'm finally introduced to Arthur Weasley the father, and told that the other two boys Charlie and Bill have already left home.

And last but certainly the only member of this family I want to know, Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley with her long dark red hair shining under the candle light (I know I couldn't see one light switch). I couldn't see much of her under her black robe but I was certain she has a fine body, but my eyes flick back up to her face with cute little freckles and my heart skipped a pleasant beat as I discover that I won't get a room of my own but I'm sharing with Ginny, and I can practically smell the innocence in the room from these naive morons. I'll just get the pleasure of educating my sweet Ginevra.

I step nearer to her and put out my right hand in an offer to her mothers worry. "Thanks for letting me share your room with you babes, I'm sure you and I will get along real fine. Perhaps you can help me learn some stuff? That Professor woman says they're going to try to at least fast track me through first year so I could perhaps join second by New Year. Then I'll be in your class permanently, won't that be cool?"

"Y-yeah," she replied as she reached out timidly and took my hand. I held hers back shaking it as a large relieved smile lit up her beautiful face. Her hand is smooth and soft and going to be touching me tonight, I can barely wait. "W-would you like me to show y-you m-our room?" she asked nervously, probably because I haven't let her hand go yet.

"Sure, that'll be awesome, we can hang out just you…" my eyes lit up as I pushed some power into them before they faded back to normal and I could hear her heart pounding. "And me…" I laughed as I tugged her hand because she seemed to have zoned out for a moment before she realised what she was doing and led me up the stairs where I heard Percy reprimanding his parents about how dangerous some guy called Dumbledore said I am and that just because he asked for them to take me in doesn't mean they should. I was pleased that Molly was at least sticking up for me I still think she's just a fatty, but maybe she'll cook awesome meals, I figure fatty's are good in the kitchen.

Ginny led me into a small room on the first floor with two beds set up surprisingly close. Heck, one shove. "There," I say in amusement as I remove my foot from the bed I pushed to make two singles into one double we can share. Ginny looked at what I had done embarrassed. "What, are you afraid of me?" I asked her.

She turned to me and looked into my eyes. "A-a little," she agreed. "The headmaster says you might have killed someone before."

I closed the gap between us within moments and she startled as I carefully wrapped my arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides and held her softly to my body. "And it frightens you that I might have killed someone?"

"I-I guess," she whispered and I could feel her heart beating between us terribly fast. "Y-your Morgana Potter, your not supposed to do bad things."

"OK-okay sweets, what the hell are you talking about?" I demanded in confusion. "McGonagall called me Potter before when my name is Morgana Evens… what's the deal, why go to all the trouble of finding me anyway?"

She gasped with wide eyes. "Y-you don't know?"

"Know what?" I demanded angrily. "Tell me now or I'll shove my fingers up your arsehole followed by ten thousand volts!"

She started and tried to pull away but it was useless against my strength as she just spoke, telling me about how my parents died at the hands of Voldemort (she wouldn't say his name until I licked her tasty soft nose and sent a spark into her. It was painless but she got the massage). I told her to always say his name or she is shitting on my families sacrifice. I was surprised that she spoke his name for me no matter how scared she sounded and I loosened my grip, hugging her I buried my face into her neck, my lips touching her soft skin.

"Thank you," I said after a few moments sending a quiver down her spine before I pulled back with a grin. "I think you should know before you fully decide whether you could possibly be my friend. I'm a bitch; I'm hateful, bitter and vengeful. I was beaten as a kid and dumped in London soon after I got my powers, when I was eight. I plan on destroying those who ruined my life, from Voldemort, to my relatives and even Dumbledore and the Death Eaters. They've made me what I am Ginevra, can you truly be friends with someone who wants to slaughter all those who violently and maliciously harmed her?"

Ginny just stood still staring into my eyes. "You're so unhappy. I can feel it now," she whispered sadly. "I couldn't before because you're-you're unstable emotionally, so angry, so full of hate. I'm an empath, as well a few… other things" she replied to my confusion. "Dumbledore really just wants to hear me say you're mad. He says you could be more dangerous than V-Voldemort, but all I could feel was fear. I think when he found you he may have realised that… that you wouldn't praise him for rescuing you from that hell. He realised you had the power and will to oppose him.

"I-I'm not stupid Morgana. I've had these powers since I was born. I know how to dissect emotions. I can tell a lie from fact, and Dumbledore is always lying. I don't think I've heard him tell truths. He tries to hide lies a lot of the time behind half-truths. He's a worse person than you could ever be. He does what he does because he's selfish."

I couldn't help but smile and I just leaned down placing my lips on hers, I softly kissed her before she pulled back with wide horrified eyes so full of confusion. I didn't pursue her, and I would never try to force someone to do anything like that. I would never force another girl into doing things as I've seen the filth that would, have, and I've taken the lives of those who would have forced them selves on me.

"W-what was that?" she asked shakily and I noticed her small tongue lick her lips as I let her go and she took a step back.

"It was a kiss silly," I replied with as soft a smile I could manage. "Have you never… never been kissed before?"

"N-no," she replied nervously. "G-girls aren't supposed t-to kiss each other like that."

I rolled my eyes shaking my head before looking directly into her eyes. "I find boys, men, males to be disgusting wastes of space, repulsive and plain ugly. I dislike them and I have never found one attractive, but I like girls and I've kissed loads of other girls and it's wonderful. You and I Ginevra are two of a kind. We have abilities that others don't, we're special… why should we let some males think they can control us. You could be powerful with me Ginevra."

I opened out my right hand to her. "You and I," I continued. "Are different, don't tell me your family fully accepts your ability to feel their emotions."

"M-my mum says I should n-never f-fully feel someone," she answered timidly touching her lips with the fingertips of her right hand. "S-she says I'll get lost in someone else's feelings and get addicted."

"You are stronger than that," I replied honestly. "I have met plenty of people who have had terrible lives that strengthened them, but they're still weaker than you, but with me. I can help you to feel things you had never dreamed possible, physical pleasures, and my emotional pain. Let me taint you and make you stronger for it, and I shall be here for every deprived and sane-less step you take, just take my hand."

"I-I don't know," she replied, confused as she took half a step closer as her left hand raised a little as if to take mine. "My mum and dad wouldn't like…"

"Follow your heart, not theirs, and certainly not mine," I firmly reply surprising me and her. "Come into my arms my Dark Princess, and together we can do great things and bring other girls into our Dark Sisterhood and we shall not allow foolish old bastards to tarnish our freedom."

Ginny's hand was already in mine before I finished and her soft pale cheeks were bright red as she allowed me to pull her into my arms, my lips touched her forehead as I spoke softly. "Tonight my Ginevra," I whispered saucy. "I will make you mine, and you shall know pleasure you have never even dreamt."

 **0oo00oo0**

I had only been awake for a few minutes; my naked body was pushed to hers, our soft skin touching under the covers as she slept. I was half on, half off of her and I could feel her small soft breasts under my cheek causing me to heat up. My arms are wrapped around her as I replay an amazing and frightening night within my mind as Morgana did things to my body I had never known to do, sending me over a cliff of pleasure, and teaching me how to return those feelings, and I can still taste her deliciousness on my tongue.

However, it was Morgana's raw feelings that made me putty in her hands, so full of want, need, rage, hate, and another emotion Morgana told me is called lust, an emotion I've never picked up before but coming from Morgana it is my absolute favourite. It made my insides buzz with excitement and something brilliant called an orgasm even more intense than the first she explored with me using her small yet powerful fingers between my legs.

I could feel that warm moisture starting to form between my legs thinking about her as my eyes open. I can barely believe even in her arms now that this angle is really a devil with superpowers, and she wants me at her side. I've chosen. I shall not forsake her as the Magical-world did all those years ago. I shall stand by her side and relish in our physical and emotional pleasures together, and I shan't let Dumbledore hurt her any more just because he's afraid of the monster he was party to creating.

"Ginny, mum…" Ron yelled in annoyance suddenly as he barged my bedroom door open to my horror.

However, Morgana's right hand flew up before he even got the door open several inches, and I felt the static charge gently caress my skin as it had last night and for the first time since her arrival saw her use her powers fully as a blue bolt of static lightning shot from her hand slamming the door closed and causing Ron to yelp in pain, before he started banging on the door several times in the attempt to open it, but it seemed sealed even though I could no longer see any blue.

"Fuck off you bastard pervert!" Morgana yelled grumpily to the door as her stunning electric blue eyes looked to me as they slowly open. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock and await permission to enter a lady's bed chambers? If you pull a shit headed stunt like that again, I can promise you'll get more than a warning shock. You'll get a trip to hospital."

I heard Ron stumbling over himself to escape as Morgana's soft lips easily found mine and I couldn't help but gently return her morning kiss, but I wanted more as I pushed my tongue into her willing mouth and felt her soft little tongue. Kissing I realise is something that I hope to get a lot of practice with, especially with Morgana but maybe when we get to Hogwarts another girl or two, though I'm not that greedy.

I pulled back with a groan as I sensed my mother approaching as I'm paying attention this time, and she feels anxious. "Ginny, Morgana," she said with a small tap on the door. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute, and I should apologise for Ronald's rude behaviour Morgana, he should know better."

"That's okay Mrs. W," Morgana replied with a shrug though mum can't see it. "Just make sure the jerk remembers because I will hurt him."

"O-of course dear," she replied nervously. "Also, Professor Dumbledore said he's sending someone to take you shopping for your school things this morning."

"Okay, but Ginny's coming with me," she replied as a statement rather than asking permission.

"That's fine dear," mum answered sounding happier but still feeling a little anxious. "I'm pleased you're making friends, hurry up now dears."

"Okay we'll be down soon," I answered this time as I heard mum heading downstairs feeling more content. "I think mum believes that if we're close I'll make you good."

Morgana laughed and sweetly kissed my nose. "I think it hasn't crossed her mind that I might corrupt you my sweet little lover, but I believe we should get up and dressed."

I nodded and blushed brightly as we laughed.

 **0oo00oo0**

During breakfast I found it both frightening and amusing as Morgana has no qualms against blasting Ron. I don't have a clue what my brothers problem is but I'm sure it has something to do with Dumbledore but just left those thoughts be for now as Morgana is eyeing our escort to Diagon Alley with distrust and annoyance as she looks up at the friendly giant of a man.

"This Dumbledore twat sent this lard-arse?" she asked, and Hagrid looked as if he wasn't sure who to defend, himself or Dumbledore as her eyes roamed up and down the huge guy, and I tried not to let my snickering show. "Well I suppose we'll have to accept what we get so here's the deal lard-arse, you drop us off give me money and then fuck off, stay in this pub or something and we'll meet you back here for you to take us home."

Hagrid looked uncomfortable as I'm sure even Death Eaters aren't as crude as my beautiful Morgana when being rude to someone they think is inferior to them. "Err… well here's ya key Morgana," he said in his thick northern accent as he forked out a small golden key from his pocket and handed it over. "It's the trust vault ya parents left ya."

"I see," she muttered as she pulled a blue wallet/purse from her belt pocket with little key ring attachments and put it on one before putting her purse away.

"Though, I can't let ya go off by ya self," he was quick to add. "Dumbledore said ya might get in ta trouble as it'll be ya first trip in ta Diagon Alley."

"But Ginny will be with me," she retorted stumping him. I can tell the guy is under instructions, most likely to stay with Morgana and probably given these excuses too as he really believes what he's saying. I think the guy needs to stop sitting in the gullible chair.

"Well, okay," he finally said as he finally led us to the entrance into the alley and using his pink umbrella to tap certain bricks, and the archway melted to show off Diagon Alley. I had expected Morgana to be awestruck but the girl just strolled in yelling a 'later lard-arse' and leaving me to jog to catch up.

"So that marble place is where I can get my money, yeah?" she asked me a few minutes later as she grabbed my hand and shoved some big scruffy guy out of the way as he was about to trample us. The guy fell to the ground, and as he did Morgana nonchalantly zapped the bag on his back and loads of rope, tape, knives and all sorts of nasty stuff poured out as everyone turned to look at him, and some large black man in beige robes was quick to spot it and drew his wand on the man, promptly arresting him.

"So that guy with the badge on his chest was a pig," she said with a smile. "I thought so."

"W… how did you know to do that?" I asked in wonder.

"Blah," she mumbled with a wicked smile. "Bastard was eyeing us since we entered the alley, fucking piece of filth. If it weren't for all these people I would have fried the shit face."

"Y-you mean he's a kidnapper?" I asked in shock, shivering at the thought that without Morgana that guy might have captured some poor innocent girl.

She just shrugged as she looked up the steps to the bank to see two grumpy looking goblins. "They're goblins… they're not very friendly and they won't care that your just a kid if you offend one," I quickly warn her but I'm almost certain now by her mood she is considering bothering one to see what they'll do. Though, I'm certain it would be the goblins needing help and not her.

However, we make quick work of the steps and the goblins eye Morgana wearily but otherwise ignore us as we enter. Those goblins are supposed to be cleaver and I'm certain they at least sense something different about Morgana.

We approach the nearest free goblin and I expected Morgana to show him her key but she just looked at him in wonder. "Hey," she hissed and he paid her the minimal of attention but she went on anyway. "I'm Morgana Potter," she said which at least got some more interest. "I want you to show me to my family's money."

"Key," he asked bored and she took out her key handing it to him. "This is only a personal trust vault Miss. Potter," he commented as he pulled out a ledger and looked in it bored. "Ah, it seems you do not have any family money Miss. Potter."

The goblin then started as a spark of electricity sparked up her right cheek and he now look a little worried and I wonder why Morgana's so angry. "A trust vault without a main vault is just stupid you moron. So, may I ask when the last deposit was made to my vault?" So Morgana thinks someone robbed her, I would be angry too.

"Hmm… let's see," he muttered. "Yes, January twelfth nineteen ninety eight when the account was opened," he replied bored again.

"Then where did the money come from?" she demanded getting angry.

The goblin looked before shrugging. "It doesn't say. If I may Miss. Potter I have other customers to see so if you do not wish to make a withdrawal or deposit I suggest you…"

He squeaked out as Morgana had suddenly jumped up to his tall desk and dragged him over it and down by the throat within moments before squeezing real tight, and grabbing the goblins ledger frightening me as she held him off the ground as if he weighed nothing, and everyone watched in shock as other goblins came charging out carrying spears, though watching her cautiously.

However, she ignored them as I followed her towards some side doors and the goblins watched wearily as she read the ledger. "It says here nothing because it's been removed you filthy piece of garbage," she hissed as she looked to another banker goblin who had come out of the side door she was heading too. "You fucks stole my money. I'm not leaving until I've either gotten my money returned or you're nothing but stains beneath my boots."

"P-please follow me," he squeaked out as lightning rolled over her body for a second to get her point across and we followed him into an office and I was surprised as he sat behind a desk that the rest of them stayed out.

"It seems you're very serious Miss. Potter," he spoke after a few moments and Morgana still has the ledger and goblin banker. "You seem to be under the impression that we robbed you Miss. Potter, but we do not have that power… not a lone at least, and it was none of my people."

"He didn't tell me my family's money was scratched off."

"You didn't ask."

"Then who took my money?"

"Albus Dumbledore of course," he replied and I could sense Morgana wasn't surprised and startled that neither was I. "Shortly after your parent's end he came to this bank and took your family's fortune. He had also attempted to lessen your trust vaults contents but he has no authority over it."

Morgana stepped forward and threw her captive to the side where he landed painfully gasping for breath before she slammed the ledger on the goblins desk with her eyes aglow with furry and lightning.

"If you don't return my fucking money," she whispered frighteningly as she leaned over his desk, and I can sense the goblins terror, though he hid how scared he is very well. "I will return and take it from your wealthiest vaults with interest, and let's see where you stand when the magical wankers no longer trust the not robable Gringotts bank."

"A-are you threatening to rob us?" he demanded with a slight quiver to his voice.

"Oh no, Mr. Goblin," she replied shaking her head. "I'm promising you that if you do not see to it that all of my money is returned to me I'll take it back myself, and kill every little fucking goblin that crosses my path just for sport. So I suggest if you can't afford it you get it back from Dumbledore, and don't think I'm bluffing or incapable because I'm thirteen."

She then stood with one finger on the table. It exploded into thousands of tiny splinters almost making me wet myself with excitement as I've never seen goblins scared let alone near a state when they might have a heart attack, and my beautiful Morgana is the cause of such fear.

"B-but he took it-it lawfully," the goblin replied shakily as little sparks danced from Morgana's legs bouncing down and up to the floor and back. I could tell from his emotions that he is not entirely sure of the accuracy of his statement himself.

"Was he willed my rightful inheritance?" she demanded and the goblin just shook his head, shaking. "Then no matter what, you allowed that bastard to steal a newly orphaned child's money. I might add an orphan he sent away to be abused and finally left on the streets to fend for herself without a fucking care. I'm not a nice person, and stealing from me is very hazardous to your health. You," she pointed to the other goblin. "I need some money right now as I have to collect my school supplies. I want a bag-full of money and it isn't coming from my vault, understand?"

He looked to the other and he nodded before he ran off out of the office at top speeds. "I want my family vault returned by the first of September or you shall regret crossing me. I'm not like these pansy wizards. I'm laced with power and I'm not afraid to use it to get what is rightfully mine."

"Y-yes m-ma'am," he spoke with a stutter, his lips quivering.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Ah," Morgana gasped in a deep breath. "Air free of those morons," she mumbled as she stretched her arms and flexed her fingers, and I watched transfixed as blue sparks buzzed momentarily around and through her fingers. "So what should I get for school first?"

"Umm…" I was still awed and I think I might be a little too… horny (that's the word Morgana would use for this feeling) from watching Morgana 'kicking butt'. "How about school robes first since the robe shops nearest and then the trunk shop and work our way down to the wand shop which is the other end of the alley."

"Sounds like a plan Ginny-baby," she agreed as she took my hand and dragged me across the alley and into the robe shop. I grimaced as there was a black girl being measured for new school robes with long smooth dark hair and cold dark eyes. If my recollections correct her name is Blaise Zabini and soon to start third year. She hangs with a group of Slytherins led by an ugly girl (with money and political connections) called Pansy Parkinson. They don't cause too much trouble as most of Pansy's posy is smarter than her boy equivalent, (that doesn't include Pansy and her ogres).

Zabini stared at us coldly as if she's better than us for less than a moment before I surprisingly detect a grimace on the girl and she looks away quickly. Its then I look at Morgana to see a cruel smirk on her lips as her electric blue eyes stare as hard as steel and cold as ice. I had almost forgotten Morgana is with me and feel thankful, some of these Slytherins glares are plain creepy. I'll have to ask Morgana for pointers on scary expressions.

I walked with Morgana as she moved into the shop and just stood on the stool next to Zabini without a word as the kind clothe maker smiled at the pair even though they both stared a snow storm at her. I was happy to note that she actually showed signs of concern when looking at Morgana as she said she needed some more pins and some tacks and fabric for Morgana.

"Are you a transfer student," the black girl suddenly spoke, her voice smooth and sharp.

"Nooo!" Morgana replied drawing it out sarcastically. "I'm here because I like dressing up as a cute witch school girl."

The black girl said nothing and barely responded to the sarcasm. "My name is Blaise Zabini. Is that… Blood-traitor with you?" she asked and I winced as she gestured me as I know she… yep, she's now gotten a slender pale hand wrapped around her throat squeezing tight.

"That's my girl you're talking about," she hissed into the other girls face. "The names Morgana Evens Potter," she added with a sneer to Blaise's widening eyes full of fear. "I may not know what the fuck you mean and I don't care, but the tone you took is one of spite and my Ginny doesn't deserve that from you so I suggest you keep your fucking trap shut unless it's to apologise do you understand me bitch?" she barely nodded panicky. "Good because you haven't a clue what bad is until you've met me," she finished letting the girl go gasping for breath. It had to have been one of the wonders of this world and my panties were embarrassingly soaking wet.

It took a moment for Zabini to get her breath under control and she just stared at Morgana for several moments in fear before giving a small bow of submission before turning to me. "I am sorry about my behaviour; I was out of line and shall never address you bad again."

She then turned back to Morgana and bowed even lower this time. "I am truly sorry that I offended you and your friend. I have truly never met anyone who can scare me as you have, and I'm afraid and ashamed to admit that I have wet myself."

Morgana just grinned at this, her eyes wild. "Don't fret it Blaise," she said shrugging. "But next time you pee yourself we want to watch it soak your underwear."

Blaise's dark cheeks tinted but mine exploded red, and I can't deny the thought of watching her wet herself is now very appealing, am I sick? "Y-y-yes of course Lady Potter…"

"Lightning," she corrected with a wider grin as the clothe lady returned and finished something on Blaise's shoulder before she was quick to change out of embarrassment and flee the shop with one quick bow to Morgana. I can barely believe Morgana walks into a clothes shop with just me and walks out having converted a Slytherin into… is a worshipper too strong a word?

It took little time for Morgana to have her uniforms made and we entered the trunk shop, and she just had to get one with all the special features before we reached the bookshop, and she loaded up on plenty of books, most of which Dumbledore wouldn't like her seeing even if they aren't dark magic. Heck, thinking of him, what is he going to try if the goblins try to reclaim Morgana's money from the thieving old fraud?

Anyway, after the bookshop we just travelled from shop to shop until we reached the wand shop to find it empty. "Come out you dirty bastard!" Morgana suddenly called out and I realised upon further inspection of my power she's right someone is here. "I'll fry you if you don't," she continued clenching her fists creating sparks of lightning.

"Please, please," a white haired old man appeared shaking his hands in defence. "I…" whatever he was going to say went unheard as a wave of electricity coerced from Morgana and the old man cried out as he was blasted into a shelf of wands and they toppled on him as he collapsed unconscious.

"Morgana, I think he surrendered," I say as I turn to her, surprisingly not as worried as I might have previously been as my eyes are widened to the truth of the world.

"Umm…" she chuckled with a shrug. "Oops, my bad… ah well who cares the jerk obviously wanted to at least jump out and scare us, it was obviously an accident on my part but still his fault."

I frown for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose it will teach him not to do that any more encase crazy girls come in for a wand."

"Too right he will," she agreed. "So where is there another wand shop?"

"This is the only one," I replied as I look down at the shop keeper. "I suppose you can just hunt for one yourself. I hear it's the wand that chooses us so you have to pick one up and try until you find the correct one."

"So you haven't done this before?"

"No I've got my grans hand me down."

"Then just take one," she replied. "I'm not paying for mine for the old bastard's cheek so you can get one too; I bet it will work better."

"B-but that's stealing," I complain not liking the idea too much. I do have my family pride after all.

"Don't be so stupid," she replied rolling her eyes. "The old guy owes us as we could potentially rob everything he owns while he's napping."

I bite my lower lip in thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "O-okay," I answered as we began our search. I have to be a little more evil and who's going to say anything about stealing when I'm with Morgana? We found plenty of wands and tried them one after the other, reading what kind of wood, cores, size, and wand info from the paper tags in the boxes, but getting no luck when I find one with a sticky note on it saying that its core brother belongs to You-Know… Voldemort… a phoenix feather, and the phoenix belonging to Dumbledore.

I was quick to show it to Morgana. She and I both had a quick go although Morgana said it was the best so far she said it seems to be struggling whatever that means, she didn't know either so Morgana shrugged and fried the wand into dust saying that the worlds better off without a twin to Voldemort's wand, and I couldn't help but agree.

Therefore we continued on and Morgana called me over to some shelves in what looked like a workshop where we were surprised to find a notebook stating that all of the wands here are not made by ministry approved magical creatures or materials. Heck, I was surprised that a few of the wands were made with what Morgana said are Muggle materials.

"Ha, this one sounds like me," Morgana said after a minute as she showed me the wand inside the box. It looked like some kind of black plastic halfway up from the handle towards the tip with four dark blue metal spikes pointing up running along towards the tip stopping half way from the white leather bound handle and metal knuckle duster (Morgana's words) hand guard. "Let's see wing feather from a Thunderbird, and I believe the black bit is carbon fibre while the metal is titanium," she said whatever they are.

However, Morgana picked it up and I moved back as blue sparks exploded softly out from her right hand as it held the wand and wrapped around her arm and wand, dancing along its length, and then body scorching the floor as I watch in awe as it slowly dies down we just stare at each other before she grins sadistically.

"Fuck yeah baby," she cried out as she was quick to find a dark blue arm holster and put it on her arm upside down under her left sleeve and slid her wand in under her arm. "Thunderbird core suits me baby, but what about you? How about this one?" she asked as she picked up one that looked to be made out of bone.

I just took it and felt the connection instantly and she were quick to get me set up with a white holster and slid the wand in as I read what it was. "Nue bone with mermaid scale entwined with Siren hair core, no wonder the ministry doesn't want wands like this sold, though I must admit it feels loads more powerful compared to my other wand."

"Cool babes, let's get out of here," she replied. "I'm a little tired and want to play with you when we get home."

I couldn't help but grin in excitement while blushing as I followed her out into the main shop where we startled to see the shop keeper groggily pulling himself from under wands.

"M-Miss. Potter… I-I'll help you find your wand in just a…"

"Don't worry old man, we've both found wands that are obviously on the house," she replied as she showed hers off and pointed to mine smugly while his eyes widened in horror. "After all what would everyone say if they knew you're a pervert?"

We didn't await answer as she laughed and pulled me by the hand out of the shop with our cool new wands. So what if my wands some messed up monster ivory, it feels so much better between my fingers than I had ever thought a wand should.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Come on Gin-baby," I complained rolling my eyes as I not only push our cart along the train platform but drag Ginny along with me. It has been a fun time with Ginny and I care for her more than I should but I don't mind she's got a very eagerly learning tongue. I had received a letter notifying me that all of my families' wealth has been fully restored this morning and that Gringotts are pursuing charges against Dumbledore as it was finally discovered that he had forged some paperwork involving my mothers and fathers wishes and secretly sealing their wills.

I'm still surprised Dumbledore hasn't confronted me about anything yet… could he really be that scared I'll just attack without warning and kill him? I think he probably should stay away as I might do just that if he says one thing I don't like. The jumped up little bastard!

In addition, I had the weirdest conversation with Ginny's dad just a moment ago about some escaped convict Sirius Black. I think Black is after me for some Girl-Who-Lived related business and Arthur is trying to make sure 'if I hear anything' about Black that I won't try to track him down as if this Black fellow holds a fucking candle to my power. If truth be told the poor bastard is probably innocent and finally got away, after all I've been part of this world for a month and even I can tell they're all corrupt fucks. Anyway, if the guy stays clear of me I'll have no reason to crush him into dust.

"Yeah yea," she replied rolling her eyes but smiling that beautiful smile anyway. "I know you want to get a compartment for just the two of us without forcefully evicting a group but we've got five minutes until the train leaves so everywhere is bound to be full."

I sigh as we stop at a luggage cart and I just ignore the douche loading it and lob our trunks in neatly one after the other without much thought before dragging Ginny to a near door. "I guess but it was worth a try," I agreed shrugging. "How the hell can your fucking family take so bloody long to get here? If they just pack and double check and shit the night before we could effortlessly have gotten here an hour early," I say as we enter the train and slam the door closed behind us.

Ginny shrugged as she followed me to look for a compartment. "Yeah well, only we thought of that and even if we discussed it with my brothers I believe Percy would do it not to be outdone and the twins because they think your powers are cool and don't want to be fried. Its Ron who would still not pack the day before because he's a lazy moron with no self-preservation instincts," she rants with a cute pout.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the truth as I stopped (Ginny stopping with me) at a compartment door. It only contained three hot girls, one being Blaise, and another with dark blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and the last with short(ish) (how a boys would grow if he didn't get it cut) messy brown hair with green eyes. I kind of miss my green eyes but blues still really cool. The three girls I'm sure would look finer if they wore tight Muggle clothes but they were wearing baggy robes.

Internally shrugging I pull the door open and without invitation I slid onto the bench opposite them with Ginny next to me as the door slides shut. "Weasley what the hell do you think…" the brown haired girl begun but trailed off into a startled yelp as she was elbowed by Blaise

"T-this is the girl I told you both about," Blaise said glaring at the brown haired girl while the blonde looked indifferent.

"The Girl-Who-Lived, Morgana Potter," the brown haired girl said with a snort. "I doubt a goody two shoes like, ah!" she cried out as her nose exploded in blood just as the train started moving, I had hit her with a right hook bloodying her nose and lip gaining the blondes cautious attention and the brown haired girl curled up with her hands on her face sobbing.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass," the blonde soon announced over her friends sobs, ignoring her. "The girl you just proved your point to is Tracy Davis," she continued.

I smiled crookedly. "If you three babes' side with me…" I begin as my grin widens. "You won't have to hang around those fucking morons Gin-baby says you hang with following her orders because she has connections. What good are her connections if my power has murdered the corrupt pieces of filth before they can do shit?"

"You know I now side with you Lady Lightning," Blaise spoke first. "I would rather kiss the ground you walk on than Pansy, or worse Malfoy. At least you have real power."

I smile a little as I easily slip my right boot off and place it in her lap looking smug as her dark cheeks flush. "I would rather you kiss my feet than the dirt, so much nicer… for both of us."

I waited to see what she would do, Daphne and Ginny watching too, and I was surprised as Tracy had stifled her cries a little and looked through watery eyes through her fingers as Blaise slowly took my foot between her fingers. She surprisingly pulled my sock off before raising my foot to her lips and giving it a lingering kiss. She was about to push my sock back on when Daphne suddenly stopped her and leaned down also leaving a tingling kiss. They both turned to Tracy and she whimpered as she wiped her face on her robes before she too kissed my foot before Blaise finally replaced my sock and I slipped my foot back into my boot with a wide grin.

"And her," Daphne asked as she coldly gestured Ginny.

I just smirked. "Oh, believe me my new sisters. She has kissed my feet and so much more," I said as I reach over gently to the crying girl and pull her to my side and into my arms as the other two girls blushed. "You'll be fine once you see the nurse baby, and I'll be sure to counteract such pain with even more pleasure when we all have some wondrous free time together sometime soon this week."

 **0oo00oo0**

I figure Tracy is a bit of a cry baby but brave enough to just cry rather than run away and quick enough to swear loyalty to me and kiss my feet. Daphne is strong willed and cold at first glance but I see the odd smile as one of us tells an amusing joke, and Blaise puts on a cold exterior but once she feels comfortable its cut in half. After we had cleaned Tracy up and seen that she hasn't gotten a broken nose and only a small cut lip as I hadn't actually hit her that hard I found out the girls quite outgoing and is now a little clingy with me, though she's super fine so I don't care.

We had played some childish games, eaten and shared snacks, and chatted for hours when we were all startled (well okay I wasn't as I sensed it) as the door was yanked open by the dick head Ron and some bossy looking girl who seriously needed her arse spanked for daring to look at me in such a superior manner… even these three Slytherins hadn't looked at me like that.

"Can we help you?" I asked after a moment of glares all around.

"What are you doing with Slytherins?" Ron demanded heatedly.

"Hanging out until we get to school," I answered with a shrug. "So what shit head if you have a problem I don't give a flying shit pie!"

"They're evil!" he roared angrily before the girl he's with no doubt reprimands me for cussing, she seriously has that look.

I shrugged, amused. "Do you see this face?" I ask pointing to my face with a blank expression.

"Yeah so?" he replied, confused.

"Does it look bothered?" I asked blandly. "Do you think I'm bothered? Do you now?"

Ron just looked confused while his friend surprisingly looked as if she knew my act. "You do realise that its lost on him don't you?" she asked pompously.

I just nod. "Yeah, but when you get a solid chance to do it like that it can't be helped. Now why don't you two just fuck off before I turn you into a couple of Pikachu's," I finish off rolling lightning between the fingers of my right hand. Ron didn't understand the threat even with the visual aid but the girl did and took a step back.

"Y-you'll get into serious trouble," she said worriedly. I grinned and pointed to my face causing her to grimace. "I guess you really don't look bothered. R-Ron we should get out of here, you know Dumbledore says she could be dangerous," she said as she dragged him away and if I were a normal human I would have missed the last bit.

The five of us looked at each other as the door closed and I laughed with Ginny, Tracy, and Blaise while Daphne let a larger smile onto her lips.

I had almost expected it to be Ron and his friend returning when the door was rammed open, but a girl with dazed blue eyes and light blonde haired tumbled in out of breath and scared on the floor before the door was torn open again to reveal a fatty, another fatty, and a skinny blonde boy with gangster hairdo in the middle. The three boys almost seemed surprised to see us when I moved grabbing fatty number one by the head and smashing his face into the door frame before kicking him out to the floor screaming and crying in pain before grabbing the sliding door and pulling it into the others foot causing him to hop in pain.

Then my knee came up into his gut before I grabbed behind his head and kneeled him in the face letting go he joined his friend crying. I hadn't given the blonde boy a second as I grabbed his hair and slammed him into the compartment opposite face first painfully squishing his nose.

His bloody face was whimpering and crying on the glass of the compartment of older Slytherins and they just stared (making silent promises to stay clear of the psycho girl) as she whispers in his ear. "Don't enter my compartment trying to bully or attack any girl or I'll fucking kill you. In fact, touch any girl at Hogwarts and I'll chop off your dick and force feed it to you."

I then just threw him to the side and re-entered my compartment as Ginny was quick to wipe the blood from the compartment with her wand with magic before checking on the new girl. "Luna, are you okay, what the hell was that about?" Ginny asked as she checked her friend over for injury and thankful she isn't hurt.

"I-I don't know," she replied as I sat next to her with Ginny the other side. "He was saying his dads really angry because Morgana Potter," she gave me a quick look before continuing. "Is back in the wizarding world and isn't apparently on Dumbledore's, the Ministry's, or You-Know…"

She yelped as I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to face me, other than the yelp she made no sign of pain, though I could see it in her eyes along with some fear. "You call the bastard by his name or you are shitting on the deaths of those who dared speak his name and fight him. Plus if you don't I'll strip you naked and kick your arse in front of all these lovely lady's for our pleasure."

"V-Voldemort," she continued and I let her hair go and gently stroked her silky hair and allowed the cute thing to lean on me. (She's a fucking weirdo). "It's apparently angered his father as he may fear you if rumour about your power is true," she said the last bit looking at me with no doubt in her dreamy blue eyes. "I think Malfoy's dad is taking his frustrations out on him so he tried to hurt me for similar reasons."

"You stick with me Luna..?" I asked.

"Lovegood," she answered.

"You stick with me… us and we'll take care that shit heads like him don't pick on you, okay?" I asked as I held my right arm around her and she leaned into the hug nodding her head.

However, we had little chance to talk as the train lurched and the breaks screeched. It took no time for the train to stop to our confusion when we noticed the dark windows slowly icing over when the lights snuffed out. That's what they get for using flame lamps.

I could feel the tension in the compartment and sense something weird boarding the train (not quite alive but not quite dead). It was the oddest electric life force I have ever encountered, but I'm certain it can't be a vampire because I figure they will still register with me as living.

"Dementors," Daphne whispered and she sounded scared. If what the papers say about the things is true then they are most foul and guarding Hogwarts because of the supposed dangerous convict. I could feel the effects starting to hit me and hear many things ringing though my head with images flashing through my eyes with sweat building as one had reached our door but I ignored the effects as I stood some sparks sliding up my body as the thing opened our compartment door.

I glared at the robed creature in disgust as both of my forearms ignited in constant sparks lighting the compartment in a blue glow as I stared the creature down. "Get the fuck off this train you filthy thing!" I hissed out demandingly but it didn't move but instead lifted its scabby hands and I heard my new sisters gasp in horror as it removed its hood to reveal just one giant mouth and I could practically see the foggy/happiness getting drawn in as it drew closer to me.

I thrust both hands out in an instant as a swirling wave of electricity picked the thing up (even though it was floating) and forced it back at speed slamming it into the opposite compartment and shattered the glass though the pieces stayed attached barely as the monster hit the ground. It tried to get up but I rapidly created a bolt in my right hand and throwing it at the Dementor causing it to scream out a whale with each of my torturous attacks but it wouldn't die.

I neared it as it twitched in pain and leant down grabbing its face over its soul sucking mouth in a vice like grip, and pulled at all of the energy within its body as it squirmed and struggled in its panic. I pulled condensed blue streams of electric energy pulled up curling around and in to my body for only a few moments before the last of the stream entered and the Dementor ceased its struggling against me and I stood up watching in awe as it burst into thick wads of blackened ash with spectres of whaling green lights blasting out like fire flies and disappearing through the walls of the train.

It was a weird and creepy sight to behold as the last disappeared and I turned first to the right, and then to the left as I can see more of those things but the moment I looked they were quick to flee out of the train and I felt the cold leaving as the torches returned to life and the train started moving again. I'll have to look up away to kill them in large numbers for mine and my new sisters safety.

I re-entered my compartment to see all of the other girls pasty white and clammy just staring at me with wide eyes full of awe. I give them a smirk and a wink as I reclaim my seat.

"W-what the hell…" muttered Daphne. "Y-you killed a Dementor… it looked like you sucked out its soul."

I snort at that as I pulled out some chocolate and pass it around taking a bite and feeling warm almost instantly. "Ironic, but no, everything living has electricity flowing through them, and I can control electricity. I can absorb it out of Muggle stuff, and without it flowing through the body you just can't function so you die. So I can suck a person of the electric within them and they die and I get a power boost."

"W-whoa, you can literally suck the life out of someone," Ginny commented in awe. "That thing was crying out so much, it was in incredible pain and I could tell it wished not to exist at one point, but when you started pulling away its life… god Morgana it was so awesome how much pain it was in."

"Y-you're an empath?" Blaise asked in surprise, and Ginny nodded in agreement. "That's pretty cool, can you influence emotions?"

"N-no," she answered. "But Morgana says I should start practising because she thinks it might be funny to assist petty arguments into full-scale fights."

"That could be amusing," agreed Luna suddenly as her eyes seemed out of focus. "However, Dumbledore will realise what's going on eventually. Though depending on how you go about it depends on when he'll realise. Though I'm afraid to say it will not end well for him either way as one of us will kill him very violently within fifth year. However, the further I look the less likely the probability is. It is my talent to read probability, and it is not always one hundred percent as people change their minds all of the time. Fate is not written in stone."

"That's great," Daphne said nonchalant. "A seer, an empath, and a Lightning Empress… we could rule the school."

"Rule the school?" I asked in mild amusement while the other girls nodded I shook my head. "Not how you think we should, but more along the lines of behind the scenes, let them see my power, let them experience the pain of being a bitch to me, but make them unsure of what I want. Eventually Dumbledore will get fed up with not knowing whether I'm going to destroy him or not and then… then we mess with his head some more as he tries a pre-emptive strike against us…

"Well, by then it shall be too late as we shall already be through the door that he opened wide, and if you are patient enough, money, greed, and fear are all that is needed to direct the world in any direction we wish."

"I think you maybe a Slytherin," said Tracy with a small smile.

I just shake my head. "Oh no my dear sweet Tracy," I reply to their surprise. "No really cunning person would allow themselves to enter Slytherin. Your house is despised by the other three. Though, I'll have to start bridging gaps with our open friendship and my strength… as a Hufflepuff perhaps?"

"You would be better off in Gryffindor for that," Blaise commented.

"No she wouldn't," answered Luna. "Slytherins hate Gryffindors as well… Hufflepuff makes sense because of house stereotypes. The masses believe that the house defines your character no matter the evidence that contradicts such stereotyping."

"Exactly," I agree stroking Luna's hair and smile as she leans into me just as the train slows into the station, I place my lips to her cheek as my fingers stroke the other, her eyes drift closed. "Today my beautiful sisters begins the Sisterhood… today begins the Covenant of Witches."

 **0oo00oo0**

I had seen my future many times before entering the train for third year and it had been boring and not very productive social wise. I had seen the bullies picking on me because I'm odd, and others taking my belongings to hide for their own sick and twisted pleasure. I would do nothing and not show how upset or angry I am, but that future changed the moment I saw Morgana dragging Ginevra along the platform.

It had never happened before. Futures don't just change so drastically because you see one person do they? Probability is based on choice and maybe I chose then to be with her. However, as I rode the train in a compartment nearby to hers what I was seeing was awing me as I had never seen any relationships I might have in the future because it's too far for me to see and neither I nor anyone else could have made the choice. However, I saw Morgana kissing me, Ginny too, and even other girls, and in some cases not including clothes yet we weren't any older, and we were always having a great time. It was baffling and exciting all at the same time.

When the horrid Malfoy boy tried hexing me because he's a jerk I saw my chance and ran to the only person nearby (or on the train) who would not only stop him, but hurt him and take me in. It's now that I realise I will soon fall in love with each and every single one of these girls and they me as they are now my sisters and I theirs. I feel whole for once in my odd little life and I have a purpose I wish wholeheartedly to serve with Lightning leading the way.

I'm unfortunately separated from my new friends as I'm sitting at the Ravenclaw table and they're not in my house. The hall is packed and I look over at the staff table to see a new professor, and the old headmaster looks uneasy. I know why he looks so nervous having such a powerful girl enter his school knowing that she knows he's a thief and a kidnapping child abuser. It's enough to frighten any senile old man.

Near the headmaster is a greasy piece of filth Professor Severus Snape. Since I've been sitting here waiting for the sorting of first years which will include Morgana, Snape's future hasn't been looking as bright as he no doubt wishes for as he is going to piss her off tomorrow and she's going to hurt him, and at the moment the most likely way is her smashing her cauldron over his head leaving him in a coma for two days and the infirmary for two weeks. Though for some reason with every passing moment his future pain is shifting nearer or further, it's a little confusing.

I smile a little as the first years are led in and I see Morgana glaring down at an overly small first year girl with wild black hair framing her sweet little face perfectly as she glare-pouted back. I frown; if only I was all-knowing then I would understand what is going on when I saw the little girl grab Morgana's hand as they stopped. Although Morgana did glare as the little first year clung to her she didn't try to remove her or hurt her. I see a high probability that the first year will be our newest sister within the week.

It doesn't take long for the sorting to go underway and I was surprised as the tiny girl with Morgana, Tabitha Lacy (a Muggle-born) was sent to Slytherin house on the far side. Very few people applauded this but I noticed that cunning smirk on Morgana's lips as she gave the girl a reassuring nod of encouragement as the girl sat near Daphne.

The fun started however when McGonagall called Morgana forth to try on the hat. The hall quietened for only a few moments as whispering broke out.

"I heard she has special powers!"

"Yeah, I think she's going evil!"

"Did you hear she sucked the life out of a Dementor and scared the rest away?"

"I hear she beat up Malfoy."

"Who cares, its Malfoy?"

"Point taken, but seriously, I hear she's dangerous!"

I tuned them out as I watched her standing as she doesn't seem too trusting of the small stool as she placed on the hat. It seemed to be having a very long discussion with her and she looked board before it surprised me with what it called out, and I frowned as Dumbledore looked relieved.

" _GRYFFINDOR!_ "

The Gryffindors began clapping loudly but stopped in shock as the hat continued.

" _RAVENCLAW!_ "

" _HUFFLEPUFF!_ "

" _SLYTHERIN!_ "

The hall was deathly quiet for a few moments when Dumbledore stood and nervously proclaimed that as the hat has stated Morgana is allowed to be in all four houses. The girl amusedly pulled off the hat and was soon sitting next to me with a wink obviously pleased with her new plan of being in all of the houses. I can't help but be impressed. If she wants power then being in all four houses will grant her instant access to all of the girls in school.

The rest of the sorting was over quickly and after Dumbledore introduced Professor Lupin the new defence teacher dinner arrived, and I was about to dish myself some food when one of my worse tormentors from my house spoke up snootily towards Morgana.

"I wouldn't sit next to her if I were you Potter," she said brushing her brown hair back. "She's a nutter, you might catch it," she finished laughing with her friends."

Morgana just looked at her nonchalant before responding. "Tonight I shall not be spending in this house but tomorrow night I shall, and tomorrow night is the night I will allow my sweet Luna her vengeance upon you so I suggest you treat her well this night as she may go easy on you tomorrow. If you choose otherwise I shall take some control over your punishment if I think she's being too good to you."

The girl snorted. "Just because some people believe those rumours…" she trailed off with wide eyes as she pointed at her like a gun with sparks around her finger.

"Excuse me?" she asked, amused while the whole table slowly quietened as the girl shook her head frantically. "Good girl, play your cards right and you and I shall get along just fine," she said as she glared around getting them to look away quickly before her eyes calmed on me. "I just thought I would come and make sure this house knows who they are fucking with when they're picking a fight with you before I go to the Slytherin table. Shortcake will be annoyed; I believe she has taken a liking to me. I think it has something to do with the dead octopus floating in the lake," she said shrugging as she stood up, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and headed over towards the Slytherins

Octopus? I ask myself in thought as I look up to the staff table to see Hagrid didn't look very boisterous, and I realise Morgana had killed the giant squid, most likely thinking it would attack. Damn, it's no wonder the girl likes her after seeing something like that and maybe thinking her life was saved.

I shake my head clear as I look around the hall and see Ginny grinning at me from her place at Gryffindor before she winked and returned to her food. I had to hold in a small laugh as I looked back at my table to see some of my classmates looking very nervous.

I divert my attention to the Slytherin table just as Morgana had taken her seat next to Tabitha to see the poor first year looking nervous but determined as she was receiving many heated glares. I'm not stupid enough to believe that all of the Slytherins hate Muggle-born's, and I'm smart enough to know they're pushed to by stereotyping and the other teachers as they don't try to stop all of the fighting between houses, but I think with Morgana's assistance Tabby will be safe and make friends in her house.

Though I think it's a shame that someone like Dumbledore would allow such petty hate to continue, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It's like the school is trying to continue the fight between the two founders even after death. If I were a betting girl I would bet that Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't hate each other and that Slytherin had no problem with Muggle-born's. It was probably the idea of someone like Dumbledore who thought such crap a good idea and left our people divided between racists and normal people who just want to get on with their lives.

My eyes suddenly widen in shock as I watch Morgana pick up a plate half-full of chicken pieces and lob it at the nearest glaring Slytherins head knocking him out and causing the rest to look away in fright. It's no doubt that these rumours of Lightning are spreading and they don't want to meet their end.

I let my eyes wander from the scene as the hall quietens to the staff table where Snape was fuming as he marched off towards the Slytherin table, but as my eyes followed him I couldn't help but notice the new teachers awe and shock. I guess even a lykan can see something knew, I internally shrug.

"Bastards should learn some manners!" I heard Morgana tell the little first year with a shrug. I believe that she probably has no right to talk about manners with her cussing all the time. She continued speaking however, when Snape turned up behind her ready to draw his wand. "And if you raise your wand at me you greasy shit-head you'll be joining your fucking boyfriend in lala land."

"How dare you?" Snape hissed out grinding his teeth. "You'll be have… ah!" he then screamed out and I grimaced as Morgana first stabbed him in the groan with what looked like a fork, and when he bent over squealing in pain she smashed a plate full force into his face knocking him out.

She then returned to her meal and the other teachers looked as if they were not going to risk collecting Snape while Morgana is still so close. I notice as everyone just stared at her in awe that her new little friend had also continued eating.

"I love the good old fashioned attacks best," I hear her says as she smirks at Tabby. "A fork to the groan is bound to shut any greasy fucking retard up, and if you follow through with a plate to the face you'll not have to worry about the bother of them crying and begging for medical attention."

I couldn't help but silently agree with her sentiment as I noticed the tiny charms teacher braved collecting Snape and the Slytherin student and Morgana just ignored him as he was quick to depart out of the hall.

Dinner ended a little sooner than normal as Dumbledore stood to make announcements, and tell all of the students about all of the dangers inside the school, (he looked at Morgana here) and outside, especially the Dementors.

Therefore, after his babbling had ended we were dismissed and I was making my way when Ginny joined me with a smirk. "That were awesome what Morgana did," she commented, amused. "She just told me she's going into Slytherin tonight to make sure the Slytherins understand what happens if they pick on her new little Muggle-born."

"Then they're in for a world of pain," I reply with a shrug. "It's their fault for letting fools like Dumbledore, Gryffindors and their parent's dictate who they'll be."

Ginny shrugged. "Well it's not my problem if they get beaten up," she said with a small smirk. "Anyway, what did Lightning stop at your table for?"

"She was promising the girls in my dorm that tomorrow she is coming to stay so that I can punish them all for all of my mistreatment."

"Whoa girl," she said smiling. "I'm so happy for you. I'm sure whatever you think of will be very fun, but I got to go this way, see you in the morning," she chimed as she shot off up a different flight of stairs after the Gryffindor first years.

I shake my head while rolling my eyes as I head up my own stairs towards Ravenclaw tower. However, I had just reached the top and was surprised to be met with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and my head of house Flitwick blocking my way.

"Professor's?" I find myself asking in surprise as I wasn't looking into my immediate future. "Umm… what can I do for you?"

"Miss. Lovegood," Dumbledore begun with that fake grandfatherly way that fools mostly everyone. "We were just… umm… curious about your relationship with Miss. Potter," he said. "We all noticed that she sat with you for a moment while the sorting ended."

I just nodded while feigning confusion as I made up fake memories in my head as I felt the old man attempting intrusion and let him in as I continued. "Oh, nothing much Professor. She was just really nice to me when Draco Malfoy was attempting to attack me on the train, she beat him up. She was really nice to me, and she came over to see that I was doing okay by myself, but ended up threatening a mean girl from my year who had said that Morgana might catch madness if she hangs around me."

"I see," he replied as he nodded at seeing what I want him to looking pleased. "Miss. Daniels had come to Professor Flitwick with the allegation that Miss. Potter had threatened to hurt her, but I'm sure if you are telling us that it was not without reason then we shall leave it there. It is of course only natural to stick up for ones friends and I'm sure Miss. Potter was only doing what she thought was right. Though, perhaps you could tell her when you next see her that it is better to solve problems by discussing them with a teacher."

"Of course Professor," I replied nodding my head quickly as he gestured for me to leave. I had only rounded the corner when McGonagall asked 'Albus' whether he is really that stupid. I had just about caught the bit about my fake memories when I was finally out of earshot.

Dumbledore really seems to believe that because I'm only twelve that I'm some kind of idiot incapable of deceiving him in anyway. I have to wonder sometimes whether the 'children' should run things as the 'adults' seem to be incompetent and neglectful of their duties. I had learnt occlumency (mind protection) for the sole purpose of controlling my sight but it does come handy when dealing with mind rapists.

I shake my head as I reach my tower door and knock using the knocker before it said some kind of riddle that I just answered nonchalant. Someday I expect the door to stump us as it opened up into the blue empty common room, but I can hear others making a noise upstairs and was quick to take the girls stairs.

I reached the second year girls dorm and tuned out probability as I pushed the door open and entered. I caught my classmates in their underwear as they were preparing to get into PJ's and my brown haired nemeses stood taller as she glared at me with a smug undertone.

"I told Professor Flitwick on you and your whacko friend," she said smugly. "You'll both get detention, though she might get expelled for attacking a teacher."

I couldn't help the dark smirk as I allow the possibilities from tomorrow night play cheerily in my vision (well cheerily for me). These girls won't be as happy… right away. "Don't be silly… my Lightning Empress has too much dirt on Dumbledore, and too much power to risk fighting her. Plus, don't you think it odd that after all this time searching that they invite her here even though they know she is dangerous. It would be a wise, smart person who realises that Dumbledore believes that Lightning and Voldemort," her room-mates flinched at the name. "Are to face one another again, but this time Lightning will have the power to end him for good."

None of them seemed quite capable of anything right now as I glared and they now looked nervous as I have never stood up to them before, and I quietly stripped and climbed into my PJ's before sliding into bed and snuggling under my covers as they finally climbed into their own beds.

I lay in thought for a while wishing a little that Morgana had come with me today but knowing she couldn't leave our new little sister alone tonight, but I have my visions to keep the loneliness away and that is all I can hope for right now. I curl up in my covers and enjoy the warmth my bed gives me as I imagine my pillow is my Lightning Empress. I can't wait to experience my first night with her.

 **0oo00oo0**

I find myself frowning in annoyance as I look at the tiny and flimsy boats Lard-ass wants me and the midgets to ride in over the deep dark lake to school, but they don't look very safe even though Lard-ass says they are safe and his lard ass is actually sitting in one. How the fuck is it still floating?

I have my reservations as I cautiously step into one taking a seat, and lounging back it felt more secure than it looked. I took note as I was waiting that most of the boats had been full but one abnormally tiny girl with wild black hair framing her pretty little face was still on the bank looking as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Hey, Shortcake!" I yelled in annoyance. She startled and looked at me in surprise, her soft hazel eyes almost tearing. "If I have to ride in this thing then so do you, even if I have to drag your tiny little tush in here with me now hurry up Shortcake as I'm a little hungry and waiting for you is boring."

I watched the girl as she took a few terrified breaths before stepping into my boat and sitting opposite me. "I-I don't like boats," she whimpered as the boats started moving across the water of their own accord across the deep dark lake.

"Don't be such a cry-baby Shortcake," I tell her laughingly and she glare-pouts at me.

"My name is Tabitha!" she whinges.

"And you can call me Lightning," I replied in amusement and noticed she was going to ask something. She jumped as I lit sparks between my fingers. "That's why my sweet little Shortcake."

She just stuck out her tongue and I couldn't help but laugh because I could see she was awed by my little demonstration. "So what house are you in?" she asked after a few moment of silence.

"I don't know yet Shortcake," I replied, amused. "I'll be a first year until Christmas when I'll be a second year… what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Oh, I dunno," she answered with a sweet pout. "I hope Gryffindor though because the lady who showed me around to get my stuff for Hogwarts says that Muggle-born's are best suited for Gryffindor, and that I should pray I'm not a Slytherin because they are evil."

I frown in annoyance and roll my eyes. "Listen and Listen good Shortcake," I say seriously and she nods her head quickly. "Don't listen to any of those asses because they're lying just because they want you to hate Slytherin. They're just kids like you and me, and if they are bad it's because their parents have taught them that bull shit and it's up to awesome people like you and me to put a stop to such nonsense, so if the sorting wishes to place you in Slytherin you shouldn't argue, and then others after you will see how brave you are, and you'll have me taking care of you. None of those Slytherins who have gone bad will hurt you when I can fry them, understand?"

"Y-yes," she agreed nodding when something disturbed the water, she screamed as a huge black tentacle broke the water's surface, and I was quick to move to my knees quickly focusing my energy and within moments the lake was a sea of electricity and a giant black thing that looked like an octopus exploded through the surface screaming in agony for a minute before its body just floated on the surface twitching with all of the many dead fish.

I sigh in relief as the monster was dead and I stopped frying the lake thankful that it hadn't gotten me or my adorable new 'friend'/potential sister. "Damn, the school should be more careful," I say with a smile aimed at Tabby as the little thing was gripping the side of the boat in terror before she just gave me one look and then she threw herself into my arms shaking in fear so I had no choice but to hold her in return .

I did notice the either awed, or horrorful expressions in the other boats but I didn't care as I had saved everyone from the sea monster they should be thanking me.

We continued on until we reached a small dock next to some massive oak doors and McGonagall answered the door after Lard-ass almost knocks it down with his huge fists still looking sick about the dead octopus. I think they might have been friends, ah well it's not my fault the thing attacked us.

McGonagall leads us into a huge antechamber and told us all to wait for her return. As soon as she left most of the first years moved further from me and kept eyeing me nervously. I suppose their parents teach them to fear or hate what they do not understand rather than for them to try understanding it.

Soon the deputy head returned from wherever and I noticed Tabby glaring at me as we entered the great hall and I rose an eyebrow in question while returning her glare before she took my left hand in her right and glompped my arm as we came to a halt, and I glared darker but let her be as I can sense her fear and apprehension as we reach the front of the hall with other first years, plus she's really cute.

"Lacy, Tabitha!" McGonagall finally called and I felt Shortcake startle as I pried her off and pushed her forward with a promising smile, she just sighed as she sat on the stool and the hat was dropped onto her head, covering her eyes.

"Slytherin!" the hat finally shouted out and I wasn't as surprised as I should be as I gave the girl a wink, but I was annoyed that the hall would be so shocked and not show her the respect they showed everyone else with an applause of welcome. It was then that a more amusing and cunning plan formed in my mind, giving me away to protect my Shortcake and 'not' be in Slytherin house… well not only Slytherin house. I couldn't help but smirk darkly as I watched the sorting continue and I prepared myself.

"Potter, Morgana!" A fitting name I think to myself as I step forward and the hall quietens as students crane their necks to see me with some rumours being spoken, which I ignored. Morgana… Merlin's enemy… but in this case Dumbledore shall play Merlin, though I shall be the victor over 'Merlin's' evil.

I take the hat from McGonagall, but I stand as the small stool doesn't look very safe. It reminded me of those awful boats, and I don't want any more monsters jumping out at me for me to fry.

"Hmm…" a small, faraway voice whispered in my ear. I had expected the hat could talk to those wearing it but it felt odd. "Well this is new. What an odd mental shield. I can sense your presence but I cannot see within you."

"Oh, well, put me in all of the houses," I reply quietly, demanding.

The hat gave a soft chuckle. "Ambitious thing aren't you, that's a Slytherin trait," he went on. "What makes you think that'll put you where you wish to be, and in all four houses too?"

"Because if you don't, that boy you just sorted will be the last!" I retorted with a growl.

"I see… and I will not doubt you if what… a certain person says is true. Well then when you put it that way."

" _GRYFFINDOR!_ " the hat cried out and I looked over the hall as said table applauded loudly and I took amusement in Ginny's surprise and Dumbledore's relief, but the hall stopped deathly quiet as the hat continued.

" _RAVENCLAW!_ "

" _HUFFLEPUFF!_ "

" _SLYTHERIN!_ "

The hall was deathly quiet for a few moments when Dumbledore stood and nervously proclaimed that as the hat has stated I am allowed to be in all four houses and I held in a laugh as I amusedly pulled off the hat and was soon sitting next to Luna with a wink I was pleased with the effect of my brilliant new plan. I couldn't help but feel a little proud at how Dumbledore had stuttered.

The rest of the sorting was over quickly and after Dumbledore introduced Professor Lupin the new defence teacher dinner arrived. I was about to ask Luna about her bullies as I came over here to sort them out for now while the blonde was about to dish herself some food the need to ask was taken from me.

"I wouldn't sit next to her if I were you Potter," she said brushing her brown hair back snootily. "She's a nutter, you might catch it," she finished laughing with her friends.

I just stared at her blankly before responding. "Tonight I shall not be spending in this house but tomorrow night I shall, and tomorrow night is the night I will allow my sweet Luna her vengeance upon you so I suggest you treat her well this night as she may go easy on you tomorrow. If you choose otherwise I shall take some control over your punishment if I think she's being too good to you."

The girl snorted. "Just because some people believe those rumours…" she trailed off with wide eyes as I point my finger at her like a gun with sparks around my pointer, smirking.

"Excuse me?" I asked, amused while the whole table slowly quietened as the girl shook her head frantically. "Good girl, play your cards right and you and I shall get along just fine," I finished with an electric glare that caused her to flinch. I turned my attention to Luna moments after the girl and her friends were quick to turn from me. "I just thought I would come and make sure this house knows who they are fucking with when they're picking a fight with you before I go to the Slytherin table. Shortcake will be annoyed; I believe she has taken a liking to me. I think it has something to do with the dead octopus floating in the lake," I tell her shrugging as I stood and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

I left Luna to herself after giving warning to Ravenclaw that Luna is mine and quickly slid into the seat next to little Tabby as she's nervously eating. The glares she's getting are probably off putting, but I set things right with a Lightning glare right back at them, but they didn't seem to get it so I stood up and grabbed a huge dish that previously contained many chicken and turkey drumsticks, now half full I didn't even bother emptying it as I threw in straight into the nearest glarer's face causing a yelp and blood to splatter as he went flying off of his piece of bench to the floor and didn't get up as the shattered dish pieces and drumsticks fell on top of him.

Now my glare had effect as they quickly got the message as the hall quietened and Tabby stared at me in awe as I shrugged. "Bastards should learn some manors," I replied with another shrug. "And if you raise your wand at me you greasy shit-head you'll be joining your fucking boyfriend in lala land."

"How dear you?" the man hissed. "You'll be have… ah!" he screamed like a little girl as I stabbed him in the nuts with a fork, and when he bent over in wide-eyed pain I smashed him in the face with a plat knocking him out. I swear the students might as well have died with shock, (haven't they ever watched WWE on TV before?). Though, I suppose wrestling is kind of fake, but still, what a bunch of pussies. It's no wonder they get their asses handed to them by these Dark Douche's that come along every so often.

However, I just shrugged nonchalant and continued with dinner, and after a moment my new little worshipper joined me in eating and after a while longer the whole school continued as they noticed none of the other teachers wanted to go and check on the greasy bastard as they're afraid of the same or similar treatment.

"I love the good old fashioned attacks best," I said with a smirk aimed at Shortcake. "A fork to the groan is bound to shut any greasy fucking retard up, and if you follow through with a plate to the face you'll not have to worry about the bother of them crying and begging for medical attention."

Tabitha nodded eagerly as the other students around the hall started making nose again, but I could tell they kept eyeing me nervously and I could sense one of the teachers daring to rescue the grease ball and student I downed, but I ignored him.

"Wow, you are soooo cool," Shortcake chimed out happy. "Just like when you killed the murderous octopus before it got us and tried to eat us or something."

"You killed the giant squid?" asked Daphne suddenly peaking around Tabby.

"Oh, I thought it was an octopus," I reply shrugging. "I bet it's been terrorising the first years every year and the headmasters been too busy jacking off over his collection of Justin Bieber posters to bother getting rid of it."

Shortcake burst out giggling and blushing deeply while Daphne looked at me blankly and shrugged. I bet the poor girls practically a shut in within the Magical-world. I'll have to take her to a Muggle hotel sometime in the future to show her what she and the rest of her people are missing because I know I miss watching the odd TV show. Though, I don't think anybody will miss Justin Bieber if I manage to get my wish and drop the douche off a very tall building and rescue that super gorgeous cutie Selena Gomez from his evil. I am supposed to be a saviour after all.

The rest of lunch was uneventful but at least Shortcake is no longer getting glared at by this house of retarded followers (that aren't yet following me). It's stupid following the 'noble' crowed in hating for hates sake. They have no reason to hate Muggle-born's. However, I have plenty of reason to hate Voldemort and Dumbledore so I shall savour and enjoy my vengeance.

After dinner Dumbledore made what I guess is his normal start of year speech (modified), about the dangers inside the castle (he looked at me here and I smirked), and the dangers outside the castle, which are soul sucking monsters any competent headmaster or government would never allow near a school no matter what the circumstances'.

So after the old bastard bored us to near death with his babble we were dismissed and I followed after the nervous Slytherin prefects with Shortcake as they called for first years to follow them and smiled a little as the rest of the house (minus Blaise, Tracy, and Daphne) appeared to flee as fast as they can, which was disappointingly slow. I had almost forgot Hogwarts doesn't have PE so they're bound to be unfit with the laziness magic can create.

They led us into the dungeons (Shortcake was now hanging onto my right arm), and up to a blank looking wall before they said the password and it opened up for us to enter into a warm green and black common room. I wasn't really paying attention as the prefects went on about some crap as my attention was drawn to the three huge boys sneaking up on me.

I moved fast prying Shortcake off I pushed her into Daphne before spinning round and catching one with a left boot to the nuts, and as his watering eyes widened and he bent over squealing I hopped up with my right foot taking his face with a round house knocking him out with blood spilling to the floor.

I didn't stop to admire my handiwork as my left fist sparked with blue and crashed into another guys face and I heard bone crack as he cried out dropping to his knees holding his face I knocked him flying and out cold with thunder shock-wave before jumping up with my static thrusters in my palms as I sensed more boys coming to attack from behind. I did one backflip to increase my height as I glowered with masses of building electricity spiralling over my body as I fell to the ground in a crouch.

As I landed the ground beneath my hands and feet caved slightly as thunder boomed and a blue shock-wave spread out around me catching all of my aggressors and throwing them back to the ground, some were just crying in pain while a few more had been knocked out as I stood up with sparks dancing eagerly around my body. I looked around the room with eyes of dark lightning.

"Try that shit again," I whisper deathly quiet, but they can all hear. "Or you come near my Shortcake or any of my girls with bad intentions again, I'll burn your flesh off before leaving you to die in a pit of salt." I was pleased with all of the flinches, and glad they understood how painful their deaths would actually be. "Come along Shortcake," I say as I allow my eyes to soften as I reach out my left hand, she's quick to except as she looks at me in admiration.

I'm quick to gesture for my fellow first year girls to go upstairs first before following up behind them and leaving the other Slytherins to the mess. They won't attack me again in a hurry, and I'm certain they won't hurt my Shortcake.

 **0oo00oo0**

I frown as I slowly wake and pull my watch from my bedside table in my dorm room. It's only seven thirty and Sunday. I'm glad the first of September fell on a Saturday this year as it leaves me a day to get used to being back at school.

I notice that Blaise and Tracy are still sleeping, making good use of this free day. I sigh as I quietly slid out of bed only wearing some blue shorts and a tee shirt (well I'm wearing underwear too). I'm not really sure what to do so I decide that I'll go and see whether Lady Lightning is awake yet. Yesterday even after kissing her foot I was unsure whether she really has the power for me to feel free to obey, but after her 'demonstration' I saw she not only has the power but the skill too.

I'm now one hundred percent certain, and I'll bow before her and kiss her feet all she wants to have her protection, and friendship, after all she is quite fun to be around. She kind of excites me, and after watching her fight last night I had almost wet myself with want… a want to be closer to this beautiful menace to society… this destructive yet intelligent force of unstoppable chaos.

I let a small smile onto my lips before shaking my head clear. I thought about getting some robes but figured its only two floors down to the first years and there's nowhere either of us needs to be so I quietly crept out of my dorm and down the stairs. I don't hear anyone about as I arrive at the first year girls dorm and quietly open the door before sliding in.

I spot Lightning straight-away as she is sharing a bed with Tabitha, and all of the bed hangings are tied open so I can see all of the first years. Lightning was awake with Tabitha curled up into her and stroking the adorable first years mess of black locks and gestured for me to go over and sit beside her on the bed, which I did.

"What brings you here at this wee hour?" she asked me in a quiet, soothing and gentle voice.

I looked down at the bed sheets with a shrug. "I-I woke up early and I can never get back to sleep," I replied truthfully. "I was hoping you were up since neither Blaise nor Tracy are up yet and from past experiences won't be for a while yet."

"I see…" she replied with an amused smile. "If you wouldn't mind I would be very grateful for a tour of the castle and grounds."

"Okay," I reply as I slip off the bed and watch Lightning carefully pull Tabitha from her embrace and slipped a pillow into the girls arms before pulling back the covers revealing both girls smooth naked bodies, and I'm certain my cheeks had never been as red before and I quickly looked away.

However, she slid up next to me on her knees and forced me effortlessly to look at her, and she lent in kissing my nose, causing me to shiver delightfully, before pulling the covers back over Tabitha and climbing off the bed. I couldn't help but look at her fit, lightly toned body as she stood in front of me unashamedly.

"Well I'm getting the grand tour, I believe we should clean up and get dressed first, so you head back to your dorm and I'll meet you in the common room in about forty minutes, okay?" she asked me while moving her soft smooth body in such small ways that I was almost hypnotised by her beauty.

"Y-yes, Lady Lightning," I answer breathlessly as I stand to leave but quickly turn to her and drop to my knees in a bow and put my lips to each foot, lingering a little longer than needed and ignore the pleasant shiver as a few salty beads traverse passed my lips and onto my tongue before standing and hurrying out of the room barely able to believe I had kissed her feet while she's naked without prompting and enjoying the weird butterflies in my stomach feeling.

I could feel my heart pounding even more than ever as I came down from my dorm with my hair done up and wearing a skirt and tee under some of my nicest silk robes. I had realised quite fast into my shower that a cool temperature was the best to calm me down after my morning encounter. I'm certain Death Eaters had never felt excited to be around their master as I do being around mine, but I keep my expression as calm and indifferent as I can. I don't want her to think I'm too eager, it might put her off, and I want her to enjoy my company not feel nervous or uncomfortable around me.

It was a surprise (pleasant surprise) to see Lightning had beaten me to the common room and I couldn't help but stares at the beauty. Her copper/pink/blonde hair was neatly tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a dark blue and black chequered skirt that only hung halfway down her thighs unlike mine as it was to my knees and my robes to my ankles. Her black top hugged her perfect figure nicely without an upper back or any sleeves as the collar wrapped neatly around her neck. She wore some small blue boots with metal plates around the edges and on the tongue, and dark blue fingerless gloves also with lighter metal plating.

She was simply stunning and I'm certain the only bit of make-up she's wearing is lip-gloss, and I gulp as I look at her shiny lips wondering what flavour a goddess like Lightning would enjoy best. I had just bowed my greeting with a small smile when something made me stop.

"Daph what are you doing up already?" she asked from behind. I groaned as another blonde girl (younger) stood behind me with her darker blue eyes looking between me and Lightning in bewilderment, and wearing her school uniform. "Hey Daph are you going somewhere with Miss. Lightning?" she asked in confusion.

I sighed and was about to reply when Lightning beat me to it. "Yes, Daphne said she'll show me around while we're both up so early… you are?"

"Oh," she replied shrugging sheepishly. "I'm Astoria, Daphne's younger sister. I'm in second year."

"And why are you up so early?" I asked her suspiciously.

She gave us a sheepish smile. "Nothing much," she shrugged. "I just have a meeting at Music Club. They're probably going to try some other lame excuse to throw me out."

"I guess you're the only Slytherin in that club?" Lightning asked laughingly.

"Yeah," she agreed rolling her eyes. "Last year they tried stopping me from joining because I'm a Slytherin. I think I only stay in the club now just to bug them because I can sing better than anyone else out of all of them."

"Well you stay at it babe and I'm sure you'll piss the bitches off some more," Lightning said seemingly brightening my sisters mood.

"Okay, thanks," she said as she rushed to the door. "Thanks Miss. Lightning and enjoy your morning date with my sister but remember she isn't always so cold," she said making my cheeks feel like they're on fire as she exited the common room.

Lightning however laughed and took my hand. I felt my heart speed up painfully in my chest as she pulled me out into the corridor with her. "Don't be embarrassed sweetness," she said with a crooked smile that melted the ice within my heart instantly. "So where to first?" she asked as we began walking.

I wasn't so sure. "Umm… I think we could start in the Entrance Hall, we can see the lake from there, and then work our way around the school and arrive back at the Entrance Hall by lunch time."

"That sound's brilliant Daphne," she agreed with a smile. "I just hope Shortcake manages to get on okay."

"I think Blaise and Tracy will know to help her out," I told her certain they will.

Lightning nodded with a smile as we walked hand in hand in comfortable silence to the Entrance Hall, which wasn't a very long trip at all as we look out of the doors into the cool morning fog but we could both clearly see the dead squid on the lake as we walked outside.

"Hey, Daph, there are some people over there by the octopus I killed," Lightning commented and as we got closer to the lake I too noticed the figures.

"T-they're merpeople," I said in surprise. "I think I heard that they live in the lake."

"Wow, cool," she chimed. "They look so different than from books and TV. Hey that girl one is sooo cute," she added as I saw a female look to us with a smile and wave, but I realised she's only waving because Lightning is. "So where next?" she asked as the eager merfolk began dragging the giant squid away (probably for food).

"Umm…" I thought for a moment. "Well how about the Quidditch Stadium while it's still quiet and no one will be using it. I quite enjoy watching it as I'm not much of a flyer. You know about Quidditch don't you?"

"Yeah, of course, Ginny loves it," she replied. "Though I must admit it looks more fun to play than watch," she finished as she and the mergirl waved bye to each other and I led her by the hand around the side of the castle.

"You're not cold are you?" I ask as I realise I'm a bit cold and I'm wearing a robe, she's not.

She shakes her head. "No thank you for asking," she replied. "If you hadn't noticed my skins cooler than normal anyway as my body runs cooler so I don't really have problems with heat or cold. Though, I've never been to a desert or the North Pole, so I might find those places unpleasant."

I smiled slightly at that as we were passing a small hut a giant of a man stepped out with a big grey boarhound on his heels. "Hello there Morgana," he greeted with a wave. "Are you getting a tour?" he asked.

"I sure am Lard-ass," she replied and I couldn't hold in the snort of humour but Hagrid didn't seem to react so I'm guessing he's gotten used to his nickname. "Can't stop and chat, we're on our way to see the Quidditch Stadium."

"Err, okay, bye," he replied as we continued on our way.

I smiled a little more. "Lard-ass? I think you're the only person in school with the guts to be so openly rude to a teacher."

"Oh yeah," she replied with a shrug. "I can't be sure but I think Dumbledore mentioned something about Lard-ass taking over something to do with animals."

"Magical Creature Class," I told her as we arrived at the stadium and she looked less impressed than I had thought she would.

"It isn't as big as I thought it would be," she said as she led me into the stadium and I was just as surprised as her to see Gryffindors Quidditch team flying around practising. "Wow, Gryffindor are really devoted to playing this game if they get up this early on a Sunday."

"Well they have to get that extra practice," I told her. "Especially after Malfoy, the blonde boy you beat up on the train yesterday, bought Slytherin Quidditch team some top of the line racing brooms… Nimbus two thousand and one's."

"Wow," she said shaking her head in distaste. "Why kind of looser buys their way onto a sporting team?"

"Well he does," interrupted one of the Weasley twins as they had spotted us and flown over.

"Yea," his twin agreed with a shrug. "But we have to make good with what we've got. Hopefully we'll get a decent Seeker at try-outs"

"By the way awesome what you did to Snape yesterday."

"Scary, but awesome," laughed the other. "Anyway, our beloved Captain asked us to come over here and tell you both to leave as he doesn't want his 'plays' stolen by 'Snakes'."

"He was too afraid to come himself."

"Tried to get one of the girls to come over."

"He seems to think you wouldn't hurt another girl."

"The girls seem to think otherwise."

"O-okay," Lightning said rolling her eyes. "Whatever, we weren't going to stay long anyway; Daphne here is showing me the main spots on campus."

"Well see ya; don't forget to visit club rooms. Heck, some clubs are meeting today like us," one said as we left them be and soon returned to the castle. I was pleased that not once did she let my hand go as I showed her around.

I walked her by all of the classrooms she will no doubt have to use before we headed towards the club rooms, and just entered the corridor when we heard a loud commotion coming from one of the larger rooms so we hurried to see what was going on and I felt a little concerned as its Music Club and my little sister will be in there.

We open the door and get a shock as Ginny Weasley had two Gryffindor boys pinned painfully to the far side wall with her wand while she had another begging her as she had him on the floor with her knee in his back and arm bent back and practically touching the base of his neck as he cried and whimpered in what I will assume is agony.

However, that wasn't all, two Gryffindor girls were unconscious, and two Ravenclaw boys were bound and gagged struggling while my sister was kicking them. The rest of the class had looked ready to join in the fight when we turned up and interrupted.

"That's my girl," Lightning said praising Ginny but she didn't let me go to join in. "Just how I taught you, take no prisoners," she chuckled as a spark ran round the left side of her face startling them. "Now if I may ask, what the hell is going on so I know the reason that I'm beating you up for daring to attack my Ginevra, and my Daphne's sister?"

None of them answered but Astoria seemed only too eager. "Miss. Lightning they had this stupid meeting today with the sole purpose of bullying me out of Music Club, but when I still wouldn't leave and they attacked me, but Ginny shielded me and went on flinging magic at them and stuff and I was just joining in," she waved her wand to prove her point and pointed to the girls she probably stunned.

"I see," she replied taking a step in and looking around at the mess with broken instruments. "Music is not about who you are but an art anyone and everyone has a right to enjoy so what gives you shit-fuckers the right to attack someone just because you don't want her here based on what Hogwarts house she's in. That is predigest, and this vicious attack could be considered a hate crime you filthy wastes of space."

"But she's only a filthy…" what the boy was about to finish went unsaid as a pulse of electricity engulfed him and he cried out in both pain and shock as he was lifted at speed off his feet and crashed into the ceiling, stuck.

"You pricks aren't even worth the energy," she muttered rolling her eyes. "You dipshits are all fucking brainwashed. Come on Gin, Astoria; let's get the fuck out of here. Who would want to stay in a club with a bunch of talentless dumb fucks like them anyway?"

She then turned and pulled me out with her with my Sister and Ginny quickly following after, and I hear a cry and thud as Lightning clicked her free fingers, and Ginny and my sister snickered. "They should start a hate crime club and leave Music Club alone," Lightning said amusedly after a few moments. "But then people like Malfoy will want in but he's their hate victim while they're his, I'm not sure it wouldn't end them all murdering each other."

"GOOD!" Ginny and Astoria called out together before turning to each other and bursting out into giggles while I roll my eyes at their childishness.

"Maybe if you and I get another chance Daphne we can go on a morning picnic for a date or something next time," Lightning suddenly said smirking at me while I blushed but didn't deny I liked the idea. "That way we can hide and enjoy some trouble free time."

"Hey, no fair, I wanna picnic with you too," Ginny winged childishly but I can sense the tease in her tone.

Lightning just stuck her tongue out with a little bit of blue static on the tip for a moment. "Don't lie Gin-baby, I know it's my tongue you really want."

"Well that too," she admitted sheepishly.

"What would you want Miss. Lightning's tongue for?" Astoria asked in bewilderment, but I'm curious too.

Ginny snickered. "The things she can do will make you both go wild."

"Huh, how come…" Astoria began as we entered the Entrance Hall only to come across Ronald Weasley and his Gryffindor idiots. They're the worse Slytherin haters in the school.

"GINNY!" Weasley roared out in horror upon noticing us. Of course his loud proclamation drew the attention of others as Ginny glared at him in annoyance. "What do you think you're doing with filthy evil Slytherins and a bitch that attacks teachers?"

I didn't have to have a gift to see the boy was well and truly getting a pounding however I was surprised to see Lightning hadn't seemed to be paying attention before she looked at him oddly. "Huh? Did you guys hear something?" she asked as she looked to us. "It kind of sounded like an insignificant nobody who shall forever be a nobody, with no brain, no heart, and no soul who blindly follows others ideals and thoughts like a puppet. A badly made, ugly tramp of a puppet but a puppet not the less."

"Oh, yes I totally agree," nodded Ginny as she caught on and seeing Weasley's face this red and contorted in rage was just icing. "If only the voice would learn that we neither care for nor want its opinions of bull it does not understand."

"Yeah, it should also realised that insulting Miss. Lightning can be hazardous to one's health," continued Astoria, amused. "But as once before stated it is very stupid."

"Shut up making fun of me!" he shouted out as he raised his fist to attack. However, he didn't get the chance as he glowed red suddenly and fell to the ground unconscious with his twin brothers behind, one just putting his wand away.

"I seriously have to wonder about him," one said shaking his head. "I believe he thinks that because he's a Gryffindor nobody can beat the snot out of him."

"Yea," his twin replied sadly. "Well at least we saved his…" he trailed off with wide eyes and we all looked to see Lightning kicking Weasley over and over towards the Entrance Hall doors, and punted him down the steps outside before rising her hands either side towards the doors with streams of power the doors slammed shuts, she brushed her hands in satisfaction.

"What?" she asked as she turned back to us. I hadn't even noticed she had let go of my hand until I looked down to see the smaller hand of a grinning first year girl, Tabitha. I hadn't even noticed her or Blaise and Tracy behind us on the verge of breaking down in a fit of laughter. I just rolled my eyes slightly amused. Though I have to admit the Weasley twin's expressions are totally hilarious.

It seems nobody gets out of punishment from our beautiful Lightning I believe as I held little Tabitha's hand just that bit firmer as I'm already missing Lightning soft, cool fingers.

 **0oo00oo0**

"First day of classes!" I chimed out cheerily as I skipped into the Great Hall wearing my school uniform and robes ahead of Blaise, Tracy, and Daphne as they were nice enough to walk with me and the other first year girls to breakfast so we don't lose our way.

My fellow first year girls are quite embarrassed with me but they're quite nice I figure… and the girls keep giving me embarrassed, questioning looks. I know why, it's because they watched me and Lightning doing some really nice but naughty things the other night. I think they probably liked watching us or they would have hid under their c overs instead of embarrassing me by staring, transfixed.

However, I have to find Lightning as she promised we can travel to and from classes together today, but she spent the night with Miss. Luna to help her punish some mean girls somehow, and told me to meet her at the Ravenclaw table.

I quickly spot her as she gestures a seat next to her, and I rush over and quickly take it and grab some toast. I smile at her as she wears her Slytherin uniform to as she sat next to Luna who was wearing her Ravenclaw uniform. I greet them cheerily as I bite into my toast and notice a girl with brown hair sitting opposite. Not only does she look very uncomfortable and in pain but she has bruises on her face.

The brown haired girl is eating quietly I notice with a blonde and red head either side of her in similar states, though I think they're more jumpy than the brown haired girl. So these must be the mean girls Lightning helped Miss. Luna sort out.

"Cassandra!" Lightning suddenly demanded and opened her mouth. The brown haired girl startled and was quick to move while the other two just kept their heads down.

Cassandra picked up a chocolate cereal bar and placed some in Lightning's mouth but Lightning pulled back with a glare. "Don't be stupid," she reprimanded. "Break it, and then feed me," she ordered and the girl nodded frantically and did just that and began feeding Lightning whenever her mouth was empty to the girls growing humiliation and fear.

At the end of breakfast after Cassandra had fed both Miss. Lightning and Miss. Luna, Lightning stood smiling at me. "Shall we get to class," she said showing me two class schedules she had gotten. I don't know how as I saw Flitwick giving them to his house but not me or Lightning and our head of house Snape looked as if he would rather not come over.

"OK," I agree as I get up and take the schedule she gives me. "Bye Miss. Luna," I say as I follow after her.

"Let's go girl!" Luna demanded as we were leaving and the brown haired girl whimpered like a misbehaving puppy as she got up and followed but I saw Luna glare at the other two girls. "Don't you forget your duties now? You should think yourself lucky Casey that you're only my new pet."

I held in a giggle at having a pretty girl for a pet and wonder whether I can have one when I'm older. I'll have to remember to ask Miss. Lightning.

"Let's see," she muttered as she looked at the schedule. "Okay, we have transfiguration first thing followed by charms, defence against the dark arts, and potions… wow look, we have flying lessons on Saturday, it'll be so cool."

I look at my schedule too and smile as it does indeed say we have flying lessons and I can't wait. "We'll have lots of fun Saturday then, right Miss… Mistress Lightning."

She looked at me with a huge grin. "Sure thing Shortcake," she replied as she led us into a classroom and I couldn't help but smile wider as I really like the way she uses the silly nickname for me.

We take a seat up front where a tabby cat sat as still as a statue on the teacher's desk as other Slytherin first years and Ravenclaw first years joined us in the class. "I-I hope I do well, I didn't practice anything yesterday. Do you think I should have?" I ask her feeling a little worried.

"No babes," she answers me rolling her eyes. "After all it was your first day here, no need to try too much right now unless it's really cool and worth the bother."

I nod my head as the last few students take seats and the cat startled the whole class as it leapt from its desk perch and changed into Professor McGonagall. The class paused for a moment before applauding, even Lightning seemed impressed.

"That was so fucking awesome, Professor!" she actually cried out with that odd spark of madness in her eyes. "How did you do it? I want to be able to turn into a cool animal too."

"Miss. Potter," the teacher reprimanded. "Although I praise your enthusiasm we do not appreciate your use of foul language," she cleared her throat. "As for the how, this is fifth year magic, and the cat is my animagus form. Now we shall be dealing with transfiguration using your wand. However, I shall be discussing the theory behind the act before I shall give you each a matchstick that you shall turn into a needle."

I was surprisingly paying less attention than Lightning as the teacher rambled on about something that went way over my head, and Lightning was eagerly searching her book. I have no doubt she's looking up animagus and doesn't care what the teacher says.

We had roughly twenty minutes to go when we were finally given our matchsticks. I pulled out my wand, but when Lightning pulled hers from her sleeve my jaw dropped open at how much cooler hers looks to mine. It's not fair.

"How come you're wand looks like that?" I asked the reasonable question.

She just shrugged. "It's how it came, but I hear you can modify wands if you want at this shop that does stuff like that, watches and jewellery if you want yours to look better than just brown."

"Cool, I'll find it when I next go to Diagon Alley," I answered already imagining what kind of cool mods I can make to my wand as I got underway trying to turn my matchstick into a needle.

I wasn't as good at it as Lightning but she was nice enough to help me get it right and I couldn't help but cheer. However, we got ours done first and the teacher saw we did but some Ravenclaw first year got points and she barely did as good as me and certainly didn't get Lightning's perfect results. I was going to ask the Professor why she would do that but as my arm went up Lightning stopped me and shook her head with a shrug.

"It's bound to happen Shortcake," she told me not caring to keep her voice down. "After all Gryffindors like Professor McGonagall obviously like bullying Slytherins because they like to see their families die by continuing such a vicious circle. They aren't really the good guys because they are essentially the reason for Voldemort's being."

I watched as McGonagall actually looked a little shameful as she flinched and Lightning put her arm around me and gave me a one armed hug for comfort. I had earned the right to some house points after all.

 **0oo00oo0**

After morning break Lightning and I led all of the sheep we had accumulated in the form of the other Slytherin first year girls to Charms. It turned out that this jerk named Ronald Weasley had been chasing them with his friends trying to score some hexes but his friends all backed off when they saw who they were running too, but Ronald didn't seem to see a threat, though his sister, Miss. Ginny looked amused and eagerly awaited the results.

Does he have such a bad memory that he doesn't remember the day before? Let's just say Ronald ran off crying as blood poured from his nose and our dorm-mates stayed with us throughout break. I'm just happy they're all addressing her with the proper respect that she deserves. I just have to wonder what happened to the boys. They probably ran off and left the girls to fend for themselves like the cowards they no doubt are.

Charms class wasn't that bad I suppose, though the tiny Professor did ramble on and on about his subject. It sounded more fun than transfiguration. He wanted us to levitate a feather off of our desks and I looked around as all of the Slytherin girls were around us and we were once again with Ravenclaws

Lightning this time seemed especially gifted in this subject as she got the spell first try, levitating her feather up to the ceiling and back again. I was surprised Flitwick gave her one house point though Lightning seemed not to care and was helping me with mine. However, I was again annoyed because when a Ravenclaw got the charm right he gave him five house points.

I only kept my cool and didn't speak out and lose us points when Lightning lovingly stroked my cheek and giving me a calm smile. I just sighed at the injustice and she chuckled.

"Do not bare the favouritism any bother Shortcake," she said once again loud enough for everyone to hear. "I don't think some stupid house points are worth the bother. The greatest prize you can receive in this class sweetie is leaning spells and getting your education. House points are a waste of our bother. They're just a means for us to gloat and say we're better, but I would rather not waste my time trying to prove what I already know, understand Shortcake?"

I nod my head with a proud smile of agreement and witness my fellow dorm mates nodding along too, and Flitwick has the decency to look ashamed. I realise Lightning can be so insightful when she's not pounding some mean jerk into pulp.

 **0oo00oo0**

"How did you get all of this stuff sent here from the house elves?" asked Miss. Ginny in awe as we sat outside for lunch in a secluded caught yard with a huge blanket stacked with enough food for fifty and still room for me, all of my dorm mates and the older girls to sit and eat.

Lightning shrugged. "Let's just say your twin brothers are down one secret," she replies sticking her tongue out.

I giggle as I watch but then my attention is turned to Luna as she was lying with her head comfortably in Cassandra's lap as the brown haired girl carefully fed herself and Luna, but the other two aren't here. I also noted that Cassandra is now wearing a thick black leather collar with a silver bird with electric volts around it name tag that I'm sure says she belongs to Luna but I can't be certain. Also I realised Cassandra doesn't seem as reluctant any more and seems content even though she's blushing brightly at her humiliation.

"Damn, I bet it was a good one too," she answered as she flopped back with a dramatic sigh. "I wish I was as evil as you. I bet it was a very sneaky discovery. What was it anyway?" she finally asked eagerly sitting up again as she grabbed a sandwich.

Lightning laughed. "I can't tell you babes… you'll have to find out for yourself. It's more fun that way," she said as she looked up to the bright sky and high tower of the school. "I'm going to jump off of that later… wait which is the tallest tower."

"Y-you can d-do that Mistress," one of our dorm mates butted in worriedly, an oriental girl not much taller than me as I'm the smallest first year in school. "You might h-hurt yourself."

Lightning just laughed rolling her eyes. "Don't be silly," she retorted taking the Asian girls fingers gently between hers. "I could jump from the top of the Empire State Building and land on my feet without breaking a bone, but I mean to glide down using my power. You know the one I used on my hands to float in the common room before the shock-wave knocked them all down. I call them static thrusters and I can use it to glide."

"Whoa, that's so cool," I couldn't help but cry out. "I wish I could, but I won't be able to do anything cool like flying until broom lessons."

"You'll love flying Tabs," Ginny said with a wide grin. "It's so much fun. Perhaps you'll learn to play Quidditch. It's more fun to play but it's still kind of fun screaming at players or the ref for being stupid while watching games too."

I giggle as we continue lunch and all end up lounging around on the blanket in the sun after these odd little creatures called house elves came and took all of our scraps away.

 **0oo00oo0**

Lightning, my dorm mates and I made it to Professor Lupin's class in no time and he greeted everyone with a smile. I felt sorry for the poor guy. He's obviously been on hard times as he looks older than I think he is, and haggard wearing tatty clothes.

He begins his class by giving us a surprisingly short lecture on curses, hexes, and jinxes. He also said that if you are going to learn to curse someone that you should be intelligent enough to learn how to reverse your spells. I think the teachers pretty smart to tell us this as I have a feeling all of the previous defence teachers weren't as cleaver to give such facts as McGonagall never mentioned anything like it and I'm sure some silly little hex isn't as bad as transfiguring someone.

Next up he showed us a Dark Fairy and let us go up front to see her in her cage up close (as it's hard to see her properly from our desks). I was eager to see a real magical creature, a dark one but Lightning and I were sitting at the very back of the class so we may get picked last.

Yep, I was correct as he called us up and Lightning led the way. Lupin smiled at Lightning as she stopped and stared at him for a few moments before turning to the fairy.

She was light grey with soft and smooth looking skin with dark grey nearly black hair to her shoulders and standing about nine to ten inches tall (maybe more as I'm not too good of a judge). Her eyes are navy blue and her white teeth fanged. She was wearing a green and red dress expertly made from what looked like rose bush. She wasn't wearing any shoes on her tiny feet, and if she were human I would say she's a beautiful fifteen, sixteen year old girl. Coming out of the back of her dress is a soft fluffy grey/black tail and delicate looking bat like wings with really thin dark fur covering them.

"Hi there," Lightning said as she bent lower to get a better look and I was not as surprised as I should have been to see the little thing move back looking scared. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," she continued as she reached for the latch on the cage.

"No don't she's a dark creature!" Lupin cried out in alarm. "She'll cause mayhem, that cage is designed to suppress her abilities."

Lightning just looked at him and glared. "Get bent," was all she said as she popped the catch and opened the little door before putting her hand in and gently grabbing the tiny creature and pulling her out. Lightning carefully adjusted the fairy until she was whimpering on her hands looking up, alarmed.

"It's okay sugar, I'm not going to hurt you," Lightning said sincerely. "I know you're not a horrid monster." I was surprised that the fairy wiped her eyes of tears on her arm sniffling a little as she looked up in hope. "Don't you worry babes, you stick with me and I'll set you free later okay?"

The fairy nodded eagerly as Lightning just lifted her and placed her comfortably on her head smirking at Lupin. "It isn't nice to judge based on appearances. If it was, I would judge you as a fur ball in disguise."

I didn't have a clue what she meant by those last few words but by Lupin's paled cheeks he sure does.

 **0oo00oo0**

I still blushed after Lightning and I set Saydi (the name Lightning gave the fairy) free as my mistress got the sweet little thing to take off her clothes. Though, she didn't hesitate. Lightning had been curious to see her naked and figured afternoon break was as good a time as any. After Lightning had felt the creature up a little and I think made her cum she redressed and gave us each a kiss on the cheek before flying off into the forbidden forest.

It's a good job we set Saydi free so soon as this Snape guy has an aura of evil, selfish git. I hate him and he was glaring at me and Lightning with utter loathing. However, it made me nervous Lightning had just nonchalant sat down at the back without a care. (If I hadn't known any better I would think she hadn't noticed).

He also went into a speech, though I'll admit it was short and to the point he did pretty much insult us and claim he could teach us potions on immortality, fame, and fortune. This guy is obviously a joke as questions about that were asked by me and other Muggle-born's during our initiation into the Magical-world. The woman had laughed at me asking whether she would be this old and have such a pitiful job if they could do stuff like that.

After his speech he turned to Lightning with a sneer. "Potter!" he spat such hate I flinched but she just yawned and looked at him questioningly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Lightning looked up at him in surprise with a frown of thought. "Umm… I don't know but I'm sure if you do your job right I'll soon find out."

Snape ground his teeth angrily. "It's Draught of Living Dead," he spoke harshly. "And ten points from… Gryffindor for your cheek."

"But I'm a Slytherin today," she retorted tugging on the Slytherin crest on her robe to prove her point.

"I don't care," he hissed outraged but she just shrugged with a sigh, at least none of the other teachers took points from us. "Where would you go if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" he demanded.

"Umm…" she looked so cute thinking so hard she really is trying and Snape's not making it any easier, at least only the boys (Slytherin) are stupid enough to snicker. The Gryffindor first years looked horrified of annoying him that they couldn't laugh even if they weren't afraid of Lightning. "Perhaps the local… the nearest ASDA, Sainsbury's or Tesco might sell them, they seem to sell practically everything else," she suggested and I swear a few Gryffindors laughed behind their hands, and I'm not sure whether she is joking or being serious.

He snorted. "No Potter not in a Muggle shop," he retorted smugly. "In the stomach of a goat, and can cure most poisons, another ten points from Gryffindor for being an idiot." I'm surprised he hasn't been stuck to the ceiling yet, but thinking of his question I wouldn't be surprised if Lightning was just as right because I'm certain people would sell them in their shops, after all they wouldn't expect everyone to kill a goat themselves when they need one.

"Now Potter what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" he asked smugly.

However, Lightning looked up at him with a small smirk. "They're both the same species of buttercup," she said proudly.

"Incorrect…" he said the word but trailed off to a shocked whisper.

"Its proper name is Aconite, but it goes by others too," she continued smugly while he ground his teeth and it was hard not to laugh as she just drained all of his scary away with her uncaring attitude towards his class, and the fact she answered a question that might not even be in the textbook was amazing and fun to watch.

"Oh, my mistake," he spat out after a few moments. "You do know something after all, well five points to Slytherin."

That almost made me crack up but Lightning grabbed my wrist in warning and I managed to hold it as instructions appeared on the bored and he expected first years to just get on with it without any help from him, the 'teacher', what a lazy jerk.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Mistress, why did you let him get away with that?" I asked after class and we were just exiting the creepy dungeons.

She just smirked. "Because it pisses him off even more that I didn't retaliate. Fucks like him want you to jump to their bait. They want a negative response to validate their lives. If I don't react to such petty bull shit then it pisses him off more. Though, I did have this odd urge to smash my cauldron over the lazy fuckers head when he didn't even do his job."

I nodded with a smile. "I thought you had gotten stupid or something, but when you answered his last question and he gave Slytherin points when he was taking them from Gryffindor I didn't imagine I would have been able to not laugh."

"You shouldn't mess with Snape," a girl interrupted, and we looked to see a girl in Slytherin robes with cold silver eyes and long black hair down to her butt, and I believe she's a sixteen years old, sixth year with very pale skin. She is very pretty and has a calm aura about her as her eyes lock hungrily with Lightning's.

"And why would that be?" Lightning asked with a raised eyebrow.

She just let a small smile form. "Snape is an annoying whiner. I have no doubt my Lady Lightning that he is complaining about you to Dumbledore right now and he'll only continue, especially after you trounced him yesterday with little effort. It makes more sense to just beat him up, at least that way he'll be out for a few days. Do you not understand how annoying he'll be in my NEWT class tomorrow morning? It will be unbearable and I already regret getting an O in my OWL exam because my stupid parents pushed me into…" she trailed off seeming to pretend that she hadn't started ranting.

"So you're just being selfish because you have him next," I demand glaring at her.

She just shrugged. "Hey, she can tell the jerk where to shove off as she has the power to back up her words, I do not."

"So do you like what you see?" I was surprised when Lightning asked this gesturing to herself.

The other girl's eyes roamed her up and down. "Very much so. The last girl I had was a Ravenclaw but she's left school about a year ago and goes to Auror Academy. It leaves me feeling a little needy, and I don't mind sharing."

"And your name is?" Lightning asked with a smirk.

"Elizabeth Jennings," she answered with a smirk. "But you my Empress may call me Lizzy."

Lightning smirked. "Come to the first year dorm tonight," she said and I saw the older girls eyes light up in excitement. "If they say no, it means no, understand?" she demanded.

Her eyes widened. "Of course my master," she agreed. "I would never force another girl into anything that she doesn't want. Plus I don't want to die."

I found out from Miss. Lizzy at a later date that she wasn't there to tell Lightning to not bug Snape but to get a lock on Lightning as she had already half suspected, but Lightning picked up her blatant want and took much more talking from her hands.

 **0oo00oo0**

I smile with excitement as its Saturday morning and Lightning, my dorm mates and I had arrive in a large part of grassland outside beside the castle with all of the first years from school with a bunch of old school brooms. I would have thought they would have bought new ones by now for safety reasons if not any other.

"Okay boys and girls," the flying teacher Madam Hooch said with a no nonsense tone. "I want you to stand to the left of your brooms and put your right hand over it and say UP!" she said and commanded the last, her broom shot up into her hand to our awe. "OK, now you try it."

"UP!" I yelled but my broom just bounced a little to my annoyance. I looked around to see only a few had managed it and brooms were just bouncing around when I looked to see Lightning just staring at her broom in thought before clicking her fingers creating one spark. I startled as her broom shot into her hand like an obedient dog.

I then watched as she grinned and dropped the broom to the ground before whistling and the broom once again shot up but hovered by her hand before she took it. "There is no need to show off Miss. Potter," Hooch said as she looked over though even she looked impressed.

"I think you need to be more forceful," Lightning told me as she ignored the teacher to help me. "Just like Luna is with Casey Casey responds more eagerly the more controlling Luna is."

I nod my head. "Okay," I say taking a deep breath as my hand hovers over the broom. "UP!" I command and straight-away the broom is in my hand and I beam at Lightning as she strokes my hair.

"How Miss. Lightning?" my oriental Asian (I think Japanese but I can't be one hundred percent correct) friend Garnet asked shyly from Lightning's other side pushing her long silky black hair from her dark eyes.

Lightning grinned. "You have to be more assertive. You are its boss so you tell it what to do, okay?"

Garnet nodded nervously with a deep breath. "Up!" she called out and almost dropped the broom as it crashed into her hand fast with Lightning and I laughing as she blushed.

"Okay now class," Hooch spoke crisply. "I want you to mount your brooms, yes… yes like that and hold on firmly. Okay on the count of three I want you to gently kick off and hover before touching back down… one… two… three!" she called out and I was about to go when Garnet screamed as she shot off into the air weaving all over the place.

"Girl, girl, get back down here," Hooch called angrily but it was no good as poor Garnet was terrified and all over the place bound to fall and hurt herself at any moment.

I turned to see Lightning but as I did my eyes widened to see her zoom into the air like a pro (ignoring Hooch) after Garnet as she suddenly slipped from her broom just as Lightning reached her height of well I don't know but it looks really high. However, Lightning dives down after her on the broom and catches her arm before they reached half way and flung her on back where she clung on to Lightning for dear life.

But then Lightning dived down and reached out catching something barely before it hit the ground and pulling up before carefully flying over and letting Garnet shakily off. She held up a little silver necklace with a crystal snake on it and Garnet quickly took it throwing her arms around Lightning and crying.

Hooch was just about to angrily reprimand them when someone else interrupted. "Miss. Potter!" McGonagall called in reprimand, Garnet pulled back from her hug with teary eyes and I was quick to take over hugging duties. "Why in all my years I've never…" she trailed off at a loss for words but I'm certain I saw some weird glint in her eyes. "Please follow me Miss. Potter; we should talk about this reckless behaviour somewhere more private."

 **0oo00oo0**

Halloween? What a stupid holiday, and a bloody feast to celebrate. I would certainly not be here dressed as a vampire if it weren't for Lady Lightning leading us all into the Great Hall looking beyond delicious in her tight leather low cut trousers and deep red form hugging top that wrapped around her neck exposing her beautiful arms and back as well as tummy, with black plat-formed high heeled toe-less boots showing off her crimson toenails to match her crimson pointed, sharp fingernails, and her wand holster upside down on her left forearm holding her wand.

Her hair has got long black strands in it and her lips are painted crimson with some black outliner, and black and purple eye shadow, and on her hands some thin black fingerless gloves with crimson metal plates. She had on seven hoops all around her left ear with just two in her right earlobe, one with a silver cross to match the chain hanging around her neck. Her hair is slick and wet-look hanging free as she walked with a mesmerizing sway in her step… as we enter the great hall everything stops.

I know we don't look half as dark and menacing as she does but I think the effect is felt by all as others like Ginny and Tracy are vampires with fake fangs like me, and others like Daphne, Astoria and Elizabeth are dressed as cat demon (Daphne and Astoria), and a fox demon (Elizabeth), and wearing really tight leather outfits and they look less self-conscious than me. Luna was a slave master and Casey her slave while all of the first year Slytherin girls were dressed as dark elves with their skin paled and fake pointy ears as they crowded round us.

"I'm still not sure what Lightning's came as," I mutter to Ginny.

She smiled. "That's easy Blaise," she answered. "She's came as our Dark Lady Lightning," she replied loud enough for others in the hall to hear and gasp.

Lightning just turned to me with a cruel grin as her eyes sparkled with electricity. "Aren't all of these other students being so unoriginal?" she asked slowly with a soft sharp edge to her words. "What is the point of being magical creatures if we don't even dress up for Halloween? They're always dressing as normal witches and wizards, so why do they not try something new for such a beautiful holiday."

She said no more as she walked in a straight line (with scared students jumping for cover out of her way) straight for one end of Hufflepuffs table and took a seat (nobody's going to stop her) so we sat all around her and she drew her wand and used some charms to pour us all drinks of blood red juice, (the hall still quiet and watching us) she lifted her glass in a salute which we all copied.

"To our conquest!" she proclaimed and we all mimicked in chant. "This corrupt world of politicians and filthy old men with Merlin envy shall fall to us, and I shall be forever your Dark Empress!" she finished as her fingers brushed Ginny's cheek before she drained her glass and we all mimicked her action.

I was startled as I heard giggling and we looked behind us to see Fred and George Weasley laughing as they saluted their own glasses. "Wish we thought of something as grand as this," one said.

The other nodded, amused. "Me too brother, me too," he answered laughingly as they drained their glasses.

The hall seemed to return to some semblance of normal after the twins ruined our fun, but I did catch Dumbledore's worried looks so that is something. The old man really thinks Lady Lightning wants to rule the Magical-world or something. Is he really that stupid? Only a complete fool would want to rule what they can easily manipulate as Dumbledore must know as anyone with half a brain should know that the old man pulls most strings.

"Mistress Lightning," Tabitha suddenly interrupted my thoughts as she slid in the gap between Lightning and me. "This party isn't very party like… where's the music and games?"

"I concede your point my Shortcake," she answered as her right hand gently cupped Tabitha's cheek before she leaned down to the blushing girl and allowed her lips to touch hers for only a moment before pulling back with Tabitha sighing in pleasure.

I could here a few urgent whispers about what a few people saw and my eyes flickered to the teachers to see that both Dumbledore and McGonagall had witnessed the exchange and looked both confused and worried, and rightfully so as Lightning is playing them for our entertainment.

"Then let us dance my Shortcake," she continued as she gracefully slid from her seat pulling the small girl with her but she resisted to my surprise.

"I-I can't dance."

"Then I shall teach you."

"C-can't I learn when there are not as many people to watch?"

Lightning smiled and nodded her head getting a relieved sigh as Tabitha reclaimed her seat. Lightning wasted no time in offering Ginny her hand and the red haired princess was only too happy to accept the invitation.

The Empress was gentle in leading Ginny to a spot of floor and I was wondering how the dance would look without music when I spotted Lightning wave her wand which somehow snuffed out half of the candles floating above them only leaving the duller ones inside the floating pumpkins (Jack-o-Lanterns), and a soft yet powerful tune started playing all around us.

The hall quietened in surprise as I watched Ginny and Lightning move with grace, Ginny's long black dress flowing around with their perfect movements. I could feel the heat settling between my legs as I watched with the rest of the hall.

Ginny's long black gloved arms wrapped loosely around Lightning's neck as Lightning's fingers were placed on Ginny's small waist as they spun and twisted in the large space at the front of the hall between the teachers table and students.

The music only seemed to egg them on as it got stronger and I feel a little jealous as I would never be able to move like them even without heels. I wish I could dance with Lightning and startle when Elizabeth (the oldest of our group) stood and offered me her hand with a grin.

I couldn't help myself as I looked at her sexy fox ears and tight red leather body suit equip with fluffy tail. I took her hand and allowed her to lead me on to the dance floor. I see Luna being led by Tracy as the music fades out of its tune and into a new one, more sensual and dark, creepy… (more Halloween).

I moved to the music taking the odd peek down my partner's cleavage and enjoying the feel of her great body against mine, chocolate and cream as Lightning had said once.

It had been a few minutes lost in our own world when I noticed other couples had gotten up and were dancing; and after a few more the tune changed again, faster this time, more energetic, some kind of jazz bands music I think so we started moving and having a great time.

I saw Lightning and Ginny collect our first year girls and bring them over to dance and mildly wonder what happened to the two central tables as they had disappeared.

The dancing and fun was going great until around eleven pm when that grumpy arsehole caretaker Filtch (who doesn't like Lightning because she sent some volts up his pet cats butt).

"I-it's the Fat Lady's portrait," he cried out over the music as everyone had stopped to listen and I had been enjoying a dance with Lightning, she pulled me closer and my arms wrapped around her waist while I rest my cheek on her shoulder. "She was attacked, Sirius Black!" he cried out to some gasps of horror as muttered wondering of how he got in were bound.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the music stopped and I heard Lightning mutter something about meddling out men playing with her enchantment but she didn't complain and it gained the old man everyone's attention.

"I'm afraid our lovely Halloween party…" he paused here. "Of course arranged in part by Miss. Potter and friends will have to cease as we may have an intruder within the school.

"Therefore, I believe it will be wise that you all spend the night here in the great hall for your protection," he finished off with a wave of his wand the remaining two tables disappeared and hundreds of sleeping bags appeared instead. "We will secure the hall; prefects are in charge until we return."

And with those last few words he left with the other teachers hot on his tail. "Alright everyone you heard the headmaster into bed now!" demanded Percy Weasley pompously but Lightning just ignored him and slipped from my arms. I almost missed Casey Luna's 'servant' being slid into my arms in her place, and I would have missed it if I hadn't looked to her at that moment.

"Morgana what do you think you are doing?" Percy demanded as she walked swiftly to the teachers table.

"Living up to my namesake and not listening to dipshits," she retorted laughingly as she walked around the teachers table and we all watched as she picked up Dumbledore's chair, (more like throne) and brought it to the centre of the front of the hall on the raised platform the podium normally sits and slid into the chair crossing her legs at the ankle as she sat back smirking.

"Wow, me likey," she chimed.

Ginny then walked forward and curtsied to a kneeling position in front of her. "My Empress, what are your orders?" she asked without any fear or playfulness, in all seriousness.

"I wish for your brother Percy to bow down before me and apologise for daring to take such a superior tone with me," she replied in an almost bored voice as Casey and I looked at each other before back to the scene we drew our wands and stepped forward with our other sisters but stayed as unnoticed as of yet.

Ginny bowed her head in respect. "Of course my Empress, I shall see to it that the fool shall do just that." Lightning just nodded as Ginny stood with a grin and turned to her brother. "You shall do as commanded or suffer the consequences!" she demanded as her wand was out from up her sleeve in an instant and pointing at him.

"Ginny stop this foolishness now and get into your sleeping bag…" he suddenly fell to the floor laughing hysterically as Ginny flicked her wand.

She held him under the tickle charm for a good minute before letting go. He was gasping from breath and I'm sure a little sore from moving about so much on the floor.

"Apologise!" she commanded heatedly. However, he just glared angrily at her and went for his wand but with a flick of hers his wand had soared through the air and another flick he burst out laughing just as she caught his wand.

I fired a charm tying a prefect up as he went for his wand while Casey caught the Head Girl with a jelly legs tripping her following through with a sneezing curse so she'll have trouble countering the jelly legs.

Tracy caught one in a dancing legs and an eyebrow growing curse with the second getting struck by a stunner. Luna also took one down and he was attacked by a flock of canaries and disarmed. However, while all of this went on Percy was under the tickle charm for over three minutes before being let go and red faced gasping and gasping for air looking to actually be in pain. Who knew such a stupid charm could cause such an effect? Well apart from Ginny and Lightning?

"Stop it, what do you think you are doing?" Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley's bossy and somewhat annoying friend demanded. Though, I'm sure Weasley only put up with her because she'll do his homework, and she only does his homework because she won't have any 'friends' if she doesn't. I'm sure if she drops her panties to Lady Lightning and spreads her legs willingly she could make a nice part of our Covenant.

"Not until he apologises to our Empress!" Tabitha suddenly piped in sweetly as she was curled up on her knees sitting by Lightning's feet with an arm wrapped around one leg with her fingers caressing Lightning's soft leg, and Lightning stroking her hair lovingly, like a pet.

"I'm sorry Double O Seven but I don't have a white cat or even a rabbit substitute," Lightning suddenly said with a put on posh/royal English accent confusing most of us. "However, I do have my Shortcake, and quite honestly she is so much cuter."

"You are not funny you know?" she demanded as she went for her wand but it suddenly shot out of her hand to land at Lightning's feet where Tabitha's free hand took it, and Hermione was now bound by what looked like a long chain of daisies, and I started as a little Dark Fairy flew past before floating before Lightning and bowing in respect before taking the gestured place of Lightning's shoulder snuggling into her.

"Now brother, I believe you have something to say to my Empress, correct?" Ginny demanded glaring and he nodded frantically.

He scurried forward on his hands and knees whimpering he finally bowed before her begging over and over for forgiveness and that he should have known better than to assume that he'll have any say in anything.

"Good, now out of my sight," she answered loosely gesturing with her left hand which sparked causing him to scamper to his feet in fear and move away back into the terrified students. I can barely believe how sexy it is to watch her scare them all and Casey has pulled herself up against me almost humping my leg so I figure she needs it from one of her sisters bad, and I'm the closest.

"I hope Lady Luna gives me a beating tonight," I hear the sicko whisper excitedly in my ear, her tongue barely missing the inside of my ear and sending a wondrous shiver throughout my body. "Oh god I wish Empress Lightning would be there to beat me too. I know how excited it can make a girl to see me crying in pain. If it's anything like how I feel now watching our beautiful Empress then I'll gladly let Lady Luna rip my arms and legs off if only to pleasure her more."

I just look at her rolling my eyes, and try not to start humping her in return as my crouch heats up even more. "You should probably keep these sick little fantasies to yourself unless you really want them to come true," I tell her quietly as her large blue eyes stare at me in want, need, lust, and more dirty emotions than I would have thought possible. "In which case," I continue breathlessly. "I suggest you talk to your girlfriend, and don't give me that look I know you're not just a sicko slave and owner. But if you did want your fantasy to come true I'm sure with magic you can stay alive while she does some horrid and painful stuff to you, and magic can regrow limbs."

She looked excited at the very thought as a few of the teachers returned dampening the mood a little, Dumbledore with them. "What's going on here? Why are none of you asleep?" he asked eyeing Lightning wearily but nobody answered him.

"Oh, my humble apologise," Lightning spoke but she sounded anything but sorry. "I just had to try out your 'throne' sir; I just couldn't help myself, I've been eyeing it since I started school. It's so awesome, and I had not expected it to be so comfortable."

"Is that so?" he asked her and she nodded but he looked at a prefect (all of the spells having been reversed while Dumbledore was distracted). It was Percy and he just nodded in rapidly in agreement. (I hadn't expected the pompous idiot to actually back down like this). "Well no harm done and we have determined that Sirius Black is no longer in the castle so I believe since you are all still up, it would be more comfortable to sleep in your dorm rooms."

"Great," Lightning said as she slid from her throne and took Tabitha's hand helping her up before taking Ginny's hand, the rest of us following after her to Slytherin and quickly to the first year girls dorm (before the rest of the house arrives) where silencing and locking charms, and the like went up. I even saw that Luna had brought her (literal) potty mouth dorm mates with her, and I was thinking of going to the bathroom, it seems none of us will have to with them here.

I grin as the fun begins, and my lips are captured, by whom I don't care, all I know is I'm getting lots of girl ass tonight, and my tongue can barely wait.

 **0oo00oo0**

I tried not to snicker as I enter the Great Hall Sunday morning to see that prick Draco Malfoy glaring at me as I sit at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny all kitted out in Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"I still can't believe McGonagall made you Gryffindors new seeker," Ginny whispered, snickering. "The look on Malfoy's face, but I see the jerks not wearing his cast today."

I just laughed as Malfoy had tried to get his match with Gryffindor postponed (probably to get out of flying in the storm yesterday, or the freezing drizzle today) and I had done what any smart girl would do when she realised now she's got her family money back that she has more money than sense. I had seriously just stared at my bank statement for over an hour drooling.

I bought a lawyer and had her come and make Dumbledore see that it is against Quidditch standards to postpone for any reason and brought in the school nurse to swear that Draco Malfoy is a faker, and that his injury at the talons of a Hippogriff during Magical Creatures Class was healed perfectly and that even if they had been left they were minor and would have healed fine by themselves in enough time for the match.

I also made sure to have my lawyer make sure that the Malfoy's ploy to get at Hagrid for the attack fails and that nothing happens to the Hippogriff, and for compensation to be given for all persons involved for stress and other bull-crap 'legal' stuff just for the fuck of pissing off Malfoy's. It took relatively little to have the case dropped as there was no evidence that Hagrid did anything wrong and my lawyer said if the Malfoy's had tried continuing their suit it would have made them look like fools, and that Malfoy reluctantly paid every compensation suit without any form of fight.

It had come to my attention during the whole two week long bull crap, which got our game pushed back a day that Dumbledore was seemingly on the Malfoy's side as he did nothing for Hagrid. He may have only been on Malfoy's side though to keep his little bitch Snape sweet on him, which is something I wish to never know. I only helped Hagrid because it helped me piss off a couple of twats and get the match I want. I had told McGonagall that I would play one game and if I didn't like it I'm out, and I want that game to be against Slytherin as Malfoy thinks he's the dogs PJ's, and I think he's a dipshit and want to prove it on the field of battle, but I suppose a sports field is good enough.

"It's just a shame that all the Slytherins still have top of the line brooms," Ginny continued. "But I'm sure you'll beat them anyway, but where's your broom, has it even arrived yet, you never told me what you got?"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah I got my broom, it's in my trunk," I answered smirking.

"But then…" she trailed off as for large men entered the hall floating a bunch of long cases each and we could see what looked like hundreds of cases out in the Entrance Hall.

Dumbledore came down from the staff table as another man followed with some paper and handed it to the old man showing him where to sign as the four men levitated seven cases onto each table, the cases of different colours, Gryffindors scarlet red, Hufflepuff Golden yellow, Ravenclaw navy blue, and Slytherin, emerald green.

"Excuse me but who are these from?" the old man asked as everyone in the hall were craning themselves to look at other tables as they noticed the house badges on each case.

"They are an anonymous donation sir," the man replied. "Seven custom designed brooms for each of the four house Quidditch teams, plus three hundred custom design Nimbus two thousands, plus two hundred custom design Solar Pulse's."

"Well we cannot accept such generous gifts," he replied feigning sadness. "It could also be dangerous to accept…"

"They have not left our companies possession sir; I assure you they have not been tampered with."

"But still," the old man answered. "We of Hogwarts do not just accept donations."

"I understand you accepted Malfoy's 'donations'," I suddenly interrupted as I stood up and unclasped a case pulling out a sleek rose wood broom with Gryffindor written how it is on the coat of arms banner down both sides with the brooms name.

"Freaking heck they're Firebolts, and I thought the Pulse's would be cool to fly!" one of the Weasley twins declared loudly causing a small commotion of excitement before Dumbledore again spoke.

"It does not matter that we accepted Mr. Malfoy's generous donations," he retorted looking a little smug. "But we cannot be sure w-who…" he trailed off as I in my annoyance pulled out a huge receipt and opened it for all to see.

"Happy now Old Man, I bought them," I replied smirking smugly. "I figured that I'll give each team identical brooms so nobody can claim that they are more skilful when they use far superior equipment. I've just made it all equal, and as for the other brooms I figured that pile of kindling you have stashed away in the broom shed is passed due its burning date."

"But-but," he stuttered unable to think of much as far as I can tell.

I was then surprised to see Professor Lupin join the old man looking rather amused, and dare I say smug as he took the parchment from Dumbledore checked it over and signed with the self-inking quill the delivery guy lent him before returning it and the parchment.

"Thank you very much," the teacher said and the delivery men nodded shaking his hand before they parted and Lupin turned to the students. "I believe we own Morgana a big thank you for being so kind as to gift our school with all of these much needed presents, don't you Professor Dumbledore?"

The old man snapped out of his stupor as I reclaimed my seat and put the receipt away. "O-oh yes, certainly," he replied but even an idiot (well except Ron) could tell he was anything but sincere, but they all surprisingly applauded me anyway. I guess Dumbledore's bull-crap just went against him and for me. It's not my fault he fell into a trap that wasn't even there. I just wanted to be one the same modal broom when I beat Malfoy, and if when I defeat the jerk his house throws him off their team for being crap and no longer having any leverage to stay on their team then that's just the icing on my sugar filled cream cake.

 **0oo00oo0**

The crowd screamed out loud as my fellow Gryffindor teammates, and the Slytherins all on team brooms hovered near the ground in front of each other as a little drizzle dropped here and there. I had heard before the match from Daphne that Malfoy was refusing to ride the new broom but the captain of his team had threatened to throw him off the team if he didn't. I doubt Malfoy will be on any team by the end of this match.

I smirked at the gangster wannabe as he glared at me and the whistle was blown, the balls were released, but I didn't care as I had moved up at speed and away to watch for the snitch when Malfoy flew closer, marking me.

"You think you're cleaver don't you?" he demanded. "Thinking you can interfere in what doesn't concern you."

"You do realise that it will hurt if I decide to foul you right now," I reply bored. "Remember in this game no one can get sent off only reprimanded and a penalty for your team. Anyway, fuck you I've got a Snitch to catch," I laughed as I zoomed off and couldn't help noticing Malfoy straight after me.

I smirk to myself as I zip right suddenly and spiral down toward the ground at top speed. I had no clue what was going on in the match and didn't care as long as Malfoy was chasing me the match would not end. I shot down suddenly and looped upside down and went straight with my hair skimming the ground I grinned as I heard the gasp and loud thud.

I flipped myself upright to see Malfoy now being helped sit by a team member as his team landed around him. Smelling salts seemed to wake him from stupor but he was whimpering and crying as blood poured from his face. I could just make out his captain yelling at him to get back on his broom or he'll be off the team.

It was a little surprising that Malfoy got back on and wobbled off into the sky. "Good move Morgana," a Weasley twin yelled just as the game continued.

It had been another ten minutes where Malfoy marked me but kept his distance when I noticed a huge black dog at the top of the stands near an empty row of seats but I just turned from it wondering who he could belong to before shrugging it off.

During my distraction Malfoy was pelting towards the ground and my eyes widened as I saw the Snitch, moved several yards, kicked a Slytherin beater hard in the knees and took his bat avoiding the Bludger sent at me it smashed into his friends face before back at me, I smacked it back at the other Slytherin beater and he was so surprised he got hit in the face too, both of them falling to the sodden ground below.

I growled as I saw Malfoy nearing the Snitch and shot after him at full speed before using my unnatural strength to lob the bat, which with my momentum and speed was not slow by any stretch of the imagination. Malfoy's finger tips had just touched the winged ball just as they levelled off when a huge crack rang through the stadium and the bat, broom, and Slytherin Seeker crashed painfully into the ground.

"FUCK YEAH!" I roared along with those sick members of Hogwarts who like a violent game of Quidditch.

"Holy…" Katie Bell, one of the Gryffindor Chasers muttered near me. "I think you might have killed the moron," she finished as several people ran to his rescue. I just shrugged and started as the whole school just roared out in applause (Slytherins included). I guess more people hate the douche than I had originally thought.

"I don't think my fans care," I retorted smugly as I looked around and spotted the dog again slack jawed with wide eyes and I frowned. It seemed to start as our eyes connected, pulled its self together and flee the stands. "That dog seems a little freaky," I mutter to myself shrugging as I realise that this whole schools freaky.

 **0oo00oo0**

Today I became Gryffindors goddess and with the exception of a few jerks the house didn't mind me inviting my non-Gryffindor friends to the celebration of our victory. Five hundred and ninety to fifty, and as you can guess I grabbed the Snitch because Malfoy was carried away on a stretcher with many broken bones and concussions.

"I still can't believe you not only took out one player but three in a row," laughed Astoria. "Not only that but Flint was so pissed at them for getting decked that he only scoured one of the six penalty shots Madam Hooch gave them."

"So are you staying on the team?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Nope," I replied shrugging. "You should try out Gin, I know you're good just play it like a winged serpent and you're golden."

"I-I don't know," she answered looking around to make sure no one overhears, and quietened as her twin brothers came over.

"Well as promised," Fred Weasley said sadly (his Quidditch robes say his name), and dropped a piece of folded parchment onto my lap looking well and truly gutted.

I laughed at my friend's confused expressions. "They bet me this… piece of parchment against five hundred galleons that I couldn't find a new and awesome way to knock Malfoy off his broom and do it to prove it's possible."

"Just for a piece of parchment?" asked Elizabeth frowning. "You got robbed baby."

I just rolled my eyes as I hid the parchment in my robe. "Don't be silly Liz, this is most certainly worth more than five hundred, but they're just so stupid they accepted my first offer because to them it was high."

"Say what?" George asked looking shocked. "Then how much do you think its worth?"

"A few thousand at least to the teachers," I say smirking at their expressions. "But if you found a rich enough student… well we're talking big bucks. It's a shame you didn't see its true value, but you would have lost it in the bet no matter what so," I shrug, amused as they sulked.

"Don't worry silly little boys," I say mockingly. "If you stay on my side of Dumbledore, you may find yourself a wealthy investor or two in this little… business you wish to start upon graduation."

They both peaked up at that and high-fived as they hurried off no longer upset over their lose. Anyway, I've seen some of the pranks they've come up with and know they'll make me money with them.

 **0oo00oo0**

I was walking with a spring in my step the next day in my school uniform minus the robe as I looked at the map, when I started as I saw something interesting on the map and wondered whether I should go and capture the criminal myself to earn brownie points with the magical world.

However, I came up with an idea to get Lupin some brownie points for when that bastard Snape tells everyone he's a lykan out of spite, even though with my support most of the students shouldn't complain. After all, the guy had helped out with the whole broom business as I know Dumbledore would have continued trying to deny the school them until I used force to make him see reason, so I own him a favour.

Therefore, I'm quick to head to the Defence Classroom, not caring if the teacher sees the map as he thinks that no one will grass about his virus and it's only a matter of time until Snape does or that busybody Hermione Granger, so he'll think that I might if he tells anyone about the map.

I understand Hermione had the misfortune to run into my little friend Saydi a few times and ended up being rescued hours later all tied up. The bookworm doesn't seem to understand the world at all. She reads bull-crap written by idiots and thinks the magical world is all daisies and roses.

Soon I just barge into Lupin's office starting him as he was about to drink a frothy concoction. "Better you than me. I wouldn't drink anything that greasy wank stain makes," I said in amusement and he was about to put it down but I rolled my eyes. "Drink it you idiot or it might slip your mind."

He just nodded and drained the goblet with a grimace before giving me a small smile. "Good afternoon Morgana, what can I do for you?"

I don't do much but slam the map onto his desk and point at Sirius' dot. Lupin's eyes widened in shock but he wasn't looking at the same mark as me but rather Hagrid's hut before looking at Sirius' dot. If figure he must have seen the map before but don't call him on it as he hasn't acted in to surprise about it.

"B-but that's impossible," he said. "Peter Pettigrew is dead."

I was startled as I looked at Hagrid's hut to see a dot saying Peter Pettigrew. "Hang on, isn't he the wizard who supposedly died by Sirius' wand with all those Muggles?"

Lupin just nodded his head looking sick and I don't think it's the potion or the full moon tonight. "I-I don't think we've had all of the facts, but it doesn't make sense, Dumbledore swore in court that he performed the Fidelius Charm, and that Sirius was your secret keeper… but-but… if Peter's alive!"

"What?" I hissed startling him. "Fidelius, as in a ward to hide behind?" I demanded as I had read a little on it, and he nodded startled. "Who the fuck is Sirius Black to me? Why would Dumbledore pull this fucking shit, the filthy old bastard will pay big before I kill him!"

He looked absolutely horrified as lightning danced around my body. "H-he's your godfather… he, your dad, Pettigrew and me were best friends at school… we created… well James, Sirius and I created this map. Pettigrew was never talented enough. He was just a tag-along really."

The electric splashed from me as I calmed my breathing and looked at him. "I would have lived with Black after my parent's murder… Dumbledore wanted a saviour he has power over… beaten, abused and treated like shit so he can come along and be my hero. He didn't count on my power, and the Dursley fucks dumping me on the streets to become hard and independent, fending for myself.

"Let's go get Sirius before he ends up a soulless fuck," I finish off as I calm down. "Then Pettigrew, and by dinner this evening while you transform I'll reveal Pettigrew in front of the whole school, and that way the old fuck won't be able to do shit!"

 **0oo00oo0**

I glared as Lupin as we hurried down the corridor in the direction of Hagrid's Hut as Sirius is heading that way on the map. "So why not tell me you knew my parents, everyone else I assume did that I care to talk to kept pushing the subject away."

He sighed and looked more tired than ever. "I'm sorry but Dumbledore told me not too. I need the money as its hard having my… problem. The Ministry restricts what I can do so much that if I am not hired by someone with power or wealth then I cannot work here and end up tutoring in maths within the Muggle-world, which pays less than you might think."

"I see," I replied feeling a little sorry for him. "Then I'll guess Dumbledore is the reason others are so unresponsive to queries on my parents. If you could, I wish to know the reason behind this."

"He says that you are both highly dangerous and mentally unbalanced," he replied with a humourless chuckle. "He says with your powers that if you knew who your parents were, what they were like and the reasoning that led to their death that you would go on a homicidal rampage until you've murdered Sirius. Though, I believe he may possibly feel you'll go on a rampage until he's dead.

"I get the feeling he fears you more than anything," he sighed. "It makes sense if even half of the rumours around this school are true and add in what I already know I wonder whether I shouldn't have drunk my potion and locked myself in a room with the old man."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's cool… vengeance may not solve much in this world, but for an unrepentant old bastard like him it will at least make me feel at little better."

"You're more like your mother than your father," he said quietly. "James was quite the trouble maker but he always looked up to Dumbledore while Lily was hot tempered and had a mean right hook." I couldn't help the smile. "She had also never believed in Dumbledore's philosophy as she wanted the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's anti purest movement to strike back with lethal force but he always won out because of the support of people like Molly Weasley and her one sided view of the world that always coincided with Dumbledore's."

I just shake my head as I return attention to the map and start. "What the heck," I say and Lupin looks over my shoulder to see Ron and Hermione out and just leaving Hagrid's hut, and if the maps to be believed Pettigrew is riding on Ron somehow. "He must be in his rat form," I say as Lupin nodded having told me about the animagi thing and me discovering the odd dog was Sirius at my match.

Then even more startling Sirius comes out of nowhere (bushes) and attacks Ron before dragging the boy off as Hermione gives chase. Ron is then seemingly dragged under the Whomping Willow Tree and through what looks like a tunnel with Hermione soon following after.

"Come on, we must hurry before he kills Pettigrew!" Lupin said in a panic. "Without Pettigrew Sirius will have to continue on the run because of the Ministry being idiots won't listen to us no matter how much money you throw at them."

I nod as we hurry outside and round the castle and I just dodged as we reached the attacking tree and flung a static blast before Lupin reached me and the tree froze, but we wasted no time as I dived through the gap under the tree just after the Professor and before the tree started attacking again.

"Good job," he whispered as he began leading the way with me following. "I guess it has more use than just threatening people. Though I do here that for the most part they're not threats."

I couldn't help but laugh. "So how far does this tunnel go?" I ask him as we've been moving for about five minutes.

"It leads to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade," he replied. "It's one of the few secret tunnels out of school that hasn't collapsed."

"Wow, that spreads confidence in my safety Professor," I retort, though amused. "Aren't you supposed to protect the bad students as well as the good?"

"Well yes…"

"Then tell that to the other teachers I had while wearing Slytherin colours," I say in annoyance. "Giving points to others when they had plainly seen me doing better. Sure, I don't really care about the points too much but my little Shortcake likes to get them… it is truly unfair and foolish."

"Yeah well, your mum was kind of the same there," he agreed. "She had these two girl friends in Slytherin and hated when they were singled out just because they're Slytherin. Though she loathed Snape, the slime ball was always eyeing her."

I shivered at the thought. "Do you have to fight the impulse to just kill him for just entering a room?"

"Damn, you too," he asked in surprise. "I thought it was just me, though I have noticed Flitwick's hand twitch towards his wand once or twice. I think only Dumbledore enjoys his company."

I snort at that. "Yeah two sociopaths enjoying each other's company, just add in a couple psychopaths, and they've got themselves a party."

"I'm still trying to come to terms with that Halloween party you magicked up. I don't think it was nearly as amusing until you and your friends turned up in costume just as should be done for Halloween… and coming as Dark beings was the icing as I think Dumbledore gained a few years just because you lot were intent on a good time. I believe now that Dumbledore doesn't like to lose control, and enjoys things staying so old fashioned and traditional.

"I still can't believe you were sitting on Dumbledore throne chair and it looked to me like you were trying to rule them… Dumbledore was frantic later about it at a staff meeting saying that you were working so much quicker than Voldemort ever did."

"Blah, too much trouble," I retorted. "I was just making a point to Percy Weasley that he does not have a say because he has not the power."

"I guess," he agreed. "Well here we are, quieten down," he added shushing me, which normally would have pissed me off.

He then lifted a trap door and climbed through. He then turned to give me a hand but started as I was already out smirking at him.

"Super powers remember," I whispered to him, amused as we continued through the dusty old shack and to some stairs where we could hear noise. It was surprisingly quiet climbing the stairs and I could see light flowing from a room at the top, and being me kicked the door clear off its hinges.

Ron Weasley was lying on the bed quivering and holding the filthy rat close to his chest while Hermione Granger was pinned to the far wall the moment we entered, by a long haired shaggy man with tattered robes spilling off his gaunt form and pained tired blue eyes, and dirty beard.

"Come any closer Morgana and your friend bites the dust!" Sirius croaked out but I just laughed.

"Her… my friend?" I ask, shaking my head in bewilderment. "I don't know where you got that idea… go ahead, kill her for all I care. You must have me mistaken for someone who cares for either of these idiots. If I did I would already have freed them and be beating the living shit out of you, you dipshit."

He started before bursting out laughing. "Ha, you don't fool me kid, Dumbledore gloated enough for me to know… that… they…" he paused as he looked at the two to see they looked even more scared now than before

"Dumbledore," I hissed and sparks exploded around my body for a moment and Sirius took a half step back and his magic dropped the bossy-pants girl. "The old man knows nothing of me but my hate for him, and the vengeance I will reap upon his thieving soul. He stole my life, he…"

"It isn't your life you bitch," Ron suddenly spat out. "You should be doing what we want until You-Know-Who is dead when Professor Dumbledore says if you survive I can have…"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed bloody murder as I grabbed his broken ankle and pulled him from the bed and slammed him painfully into the wall I rip the squeaking rat from his hands and throw it into Remus' where he barely catches it.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME!" I scream as I grab his face and his screams only get louder as blue energy starts streaming from him into me.

"Morgana stop it, you're killing him!" Lupin demanded but I would not. "Morgana, we won't be able to explain his death. They know you hate him for being too stupid to just leave you, Ginny and your friend's alone. You'll be the first person they see. It's not worth it! They do not own you, if anything it's the other way around, someday they will all pay, but not like this, murdering a weak, insignificant selfish greedy bastard isn't worth the trouble!"

I let go and threw Ron to the side as the energy drain stopped and the boy fell unconscious as blood pooled from his lips, ears, and eyes I turned to Hermione and she flinched.

"Are these the people you side with Granger?" I asked quietly, though she flinched at her name. "Ungrateful fuckers that would force their saviour into the bed of some freak mother fucker. I will not allow a man to touch me like that ever, even if I have to topple the world until they get the message, and if I weren't gay I most certainly would NOT want him!" Hermione just whimpered back shaking from fear.

"Holy shit," Sirius whispered hoarsely after a few moments silence. "Well it seems I was misinformed, but you have to believe me…"

"We already know about the rat," Remus told him as he pulled out an unbreakable cage and shoved it in before locking it.

"M-Morgana he-he's, a, a…" Hermione began but trailed off into a frightened whimper at my cold glare.

"Lykan," was my nonchalant reply, which caused her to jump. "That is your problem Hermione. If a popular textbook on dark creatures said that your sweet pet bunny is a thing that will rape your ass when you least expect it you would believe it's true. And you seem to be under the impression that Dumbledore is good because he has authority and that he knows what's best because he's old and therefore wise. If you ask me he's a senile old bastard with dementia. What kind of sane person would hire Snape?"

"B-but he… Professor Snape…"

"Is an evil bastard that should not be allowed to 'teach'," I retort rolling my eyes. "And I use the word 'teach' very loosely because the filth has taught me nothing but how pitying it is to bully school children into crying or failing your class. You have no right Granger to defend him."

"Dumbledore's letting the greasy fuck teach?" Sirius asked, appalled at the very thought. "Bastard was always a vindictive little shit that Dumbledore let get away with whatever he wanted while us Marauders got the stick when it was him. We didn't ever pull a prank that could cause damage or hurt someone, but we got into trouble for them."

Lupin nodded in agreement. "It's unfortunate but true," he agreed sadly. "I'm sorry I let them do this to us. However, we can do nothing about that now, we must take Pettigrew in."

"Allow me," I reply as I snatch the cage away from him. "Lupin, when we're out I suggest you leave as it's almost dark, and I'll deal with the rest, understand?"

He just nodded as I turned to Hermione. "You coming with us or staying with it?" I demanded gesturing towards Ron. She was shaking as she stood. "Good because none of us intended to tell anyone where Ron is, so that leaves you if you feel like it."

 **0oo00oo0**

The four of us escaped the tunnel and tree fine enough but it had taken time travelling and it was broaching dark when we entered and Lupin was quick to flee across the grass and into the woods as his transformation begun.

"Sirius, go with him," I command. "If you stay Dumbledore may try something desperate, don't worry about me I can handle myself."

"Okay, but I'll be around, 'k?" he replied and I nodded pushing him to leave and Hermione and I watched him shrink into a big black dog and disappear into the forbidden forest.

I turn to Hermione and she flinches as I place a hand on the back of her neck to 'lead her on' my fingertip brushing a curious chain when I started feeling abnormally cold. I looked to bossy-pants and she me looking even more terrified.

"Fuck no!" I growl out as I take a deep breath just as they fly closer I pull my wand on them. "Hmm… that's an awful lot," I mutter as I aim at over one hundred. "But what the fuck, lets add my power too it… Expecto Tonare Patronum!"

I yelled the spell (slightly modified to use my power) pulling at all of the happiness my girls have granted me over the short months I've known them and I can't wait for more of those months. I'm begging every god of Thunder or Lightning for it to work as this is the first I've had to test my spell.

It roars from me with an explosive sonic boom that is awing as a shock-wave of white mist and blue lightning charges, bringing a feel of static around me in the air as a universe of beauty seems to explode before me, stunningly beautiful, silvery swirls of galaxies.

However, it hit the dementors and they screamed ghostly whales as one after the other they exploded into red, yellow, and orange sparks, and bursting into ash setting free streams of green 'fireflies' shooting into the sky and out of sight streaming through the beauty of my spell as it continued cutting down dementors spreading out around Hermione and I it felt like I had created my own universe of destruction as I hear the cries from behind.

I have no doubt Hermione's thankful that my power is only tingling over her skin and it's like I can taste her and feel her magic as well as the dementors and those of the freed spirits. The dementors cries were long and loud, and I'm sure a few may have escaped but I didn't care as they would now know not to fuck with me.

My attack soon fizzled away like an open power line on a lake and I was still flawed by what my attack had looked like and the fuzzy feeling having people I care about makes me feel.

By the time I got my senses I looked around to see the whole school and teachers just out of range staring at me in awe as I place away my wand and turn to see several aurors with their mouths handing open and smirk.

However, I have little time for gloating over who can control their filthy guards best and turn to Professor McGonagall with a wicked grin.

"Ah, my dear Professor McGonagall, I wonder whether you could humour me with just one request," I say as I slowly walk towards her and pull out Pettigrew's cage with squealing and crying rat contained within.

I can tell instantly from Dumbledore's horrified expression that he knows that I know.

The truth about Sirius Black.

 **0oo00oo0**

I had actually wanted to bring Ginny with me at the very least, but I have to hide her away over the Christmas holiday with Eva or else her 'evil' family might try something messed up, (while we're trying to find away to get her from them), which is why I'm alone as all of my other friends have had to go home because they have family to spend the holidays with, which, now since I only have the idiot I call godfather and the lykan we decided to go on vacation.

Well, OK, I was content to staying with Ginny, Eva, and Chachamaru for the holiday, but NO! Sirius 'thoughtfully' bought the three of us plane tickets to Las Vegas, (easier to escape Dumbledore by muggle means). He knew Ginny wouldn't be able to come but still thought it would be fun, (and she practically forced me when she realised I've never holidayed before). I know what he's thinking... loose women, booze and gambling.

Douche... but I guess I can have some of those loose women. I've not really been with another chick too much older than me, so , maybe I'll get lucky here.

The hotel is nice, and my room is cosy, but not too cosy its small. Sirius had tried to get larger and better rooms, but the management apparently didn't believe that he's wealthy. Heck, if they only knew how wealthy he is they would have comped all our rooms (penthouses baby!), and sent a private jet to pick us up from England.

This particular hotel, like many along the Vegas strip has its own mega huge casino, and I just happen to have a fake ID off the friendly goblins at Gringotts bank so I can partake in some gambling too. And with a little make-up, and nice elegant black dress (top designer stuff), and a nice purse with my 'credit and debit' card I've at least managed to make myself look older so they don't question my ID (even though the tiny charm would stop them doubting), but how do other girls stand these high heal things? I had to use cushioning charm on them.

I know the US Ministry has probably detected my use of underage magic, (if the whole underage thing isn't as load of bullcrap. I've never had reason to test that theory. Though, I know amongst lots of magic, Diagon Alley, the Quidditch World Cup, etc., I can't be detected apart), but I don't think that anyone's going to turn up to reprimand me anyway for using such docile charms, especially since I'm a 'foreigner'. It would probably be too much trouble. And if someone did show up, I'll kick their ass as usual.

I have already drunk a little and now I'm riding the elevator from my room. I've decided that I'm going to play some games and flash around my cash to hopefully get these douche bag hotel people to get me a nicer, bigger room, like from the movies.

I'm not sure where either Sirius or Remus are and I don't care either. They should have got us here yesterday and gotten me concert tickets. They can't be trusted with anything. Well, OK, so they didn't know about the concert, or the fact the last performance before the tour moves on was last night, but seriously. I'll blame them anyway because it makes me feel so much better.

Maybe I could follow them to the next city, watch the show, and then come back? It would be the last show too, held in LA starting next week, which would be a bonus actually getting to see the 'City of Angels'.

You see, me... I'm a fan of Hannah Montana... now don't get me wrong, her songs are cool and all that, but... damn is that little pop sensation smokin' hot or what. I mean, seriously, smokin'. Then there's that cute weirdo Hannah hangs out with, damn fine, the both of them, just thinking about them makes me drool.

I was so into my own thoughts that I almost missed the elevator stopping at a floor to let someone in as its kind of empty, except for me right now.

"Come on Miles', this'll be great!" exclaimed an over excited blonde haired babe to a girl with brown hair crinkled at the bottom, just my type, both of them... HOT!

"Jeez girl, give it a rest," the other spoke sounding both exasperated and amused as her stunning blue eyes rolled. It was her accent though, it was incredibly sexy. It was a Southern US (hillbilly-ish) accent that rolled out lazily as if trying to turn me on.

The two girls entered the elevator as the blonde continued. "But I'm so excited... this is Vegas Miley... Las Vegas!" she cried out the last with a wide grin and an incredible smile. "I mean, we can do anything we want for the whole day and night before we have to even think of heading to LA!"

"We're fourteen, OK, nearing fifteen, Lilly," the brown haired girl reprimanded rolling her eyes again. "What can two fourteen year old girls legally do in the gabling capitol of the world, the WORLD!" she said laughing a little as her friend slumped in defeat.

"I'm only fourteen and have a fake ID," I interrupted quietly, but managed to gain the other two girls attention, startling them as they obviously hadn't realised I was in the lift, and I could see both girl suppress shivers as my sexy electric blue eyes scanned their sexy dresses. "If you both hang with me no one will question how old you are... trust me. Plus I really don't have anyone else my age to hang with."

"OK," the blonde agreed her smile back, but the brown haired girl didn't look too happy with her friend for that. "I'm Lilly Truscott and this is my best friend Miley Stewart!"

"I'm Morgana Potter," I answered shaking the blondes hand in mine making sure he fizz through the smallest of sparks, which caused her to jump and blush. I so owe Twilight for putting in that stupid spark like electricity so girls are susceptible to thinking of the book after I shake their hand, and the whole soul mate crap.

"Lilly, she's talking about breaking the law," the brown haired girl suddenly hissed looking worried. "If my dad finds out, we'll be in so much trouble."

"Ahh, come on Miley," Lilly begged pouting so cutely that I was quite sure I would have gave in just as the other girl did as she let out a breathe and gave me a half-smile.

"Umm... nice to meet you," she said in her sexy accent shaking my hand. Though, she did start at my electric touch she just seemed to shrug it off as nothing important. She's a strong girl most certainly, probably having only watched the Twilight movies while her friend has read the books.

The elevator stopped at that moment on the ground floor and I was only too eager to lead my new friends out and into the casino. This is going to be so great, illegally gambling, and then possibly getting laid by two cute virgin girls who are apparently from Malibu, which is what the blonde said, maybe I could spend Christmas day in |Malibu with them. I've never been to a beach before... well proper beach as I went to Southend once just out of curiosity, but it was crappy compared to the ones I have seen on TV in other countries.

They stopped at the Black Jack table after getting some drinks and buying some chips. Though, Lilly and Miley bought some chips they were surprised at how many Morgana bought, or more accurately the value of a lot of them. Its no wonder she could afford such a great fake ID.

"So... this is like twenty one right?" asked Morgana as she was dealt her hand of two cards.

"Yes ma'am," agreed the young man wearing some kind of suit like uniform after he dealt the three girls their cards.

"Umm... OK then I'll..." she looked at her cards. "I'll place in a bet," she said putting down a single purple chip, which caused the dealer to double take.

"That's five thousand dollars Miss.," he said as if she didn't know.

"Too rich for me," Lilly said folding her hand down sadly.

"Me too," agreed Miley copying suit. "Maybe we should have tried the slots," she suggested as she finished off her alcoholic drink. _They really_ _shouldn't make these things so tasty_ , she thought about her cocktail. _It just encourages underage drinking._

This one round went on for only a few more moments when Morgana won a heck load of money laughing her head off as she couldn't believe that she had actually won her first time.

However, after that she started loosing for a few tries, more than she had won when each turn ended she got a little bit better and won some more. Though, she always bet big as if actually flaunting her wealth at the casino.

Morgana to Lilly's and Miley's surprise actually had more money after she started playing than before when she had told them that the slot machines would be more fun since the three of them can play together without Morgana being able to bet too high for them to keep up.

They got themselves a small bucket of quarters each and chose three machines next to each other in a row that had a very high, multi million dollar jackpot that was even then increasing.

Lilly laughed as her machine paid out some coins after she had only put in a couple of coins winning her about ten dollars.

"I feel like one of those grannies you see at these machines on TV," she said to her best friend and new friend while they laughed. "Though with that jackpot sum in the thirty millions I'm not caring."

"How about if one of us hits it we split the winnings three ways?" Morgana was quick to offer getting two sets of wide eyes.

"Really?" Miley asked sounding confused.

"Sure," she agreed. "I already have plenty of money. Anyway, isn't that what friends do?" she asked them smirking.

"OK, I guess," Miley agreed smiling at her new and slightly odd friend. Well hanging with Lilly she doesn't think Morgana's really that odd, plus her family gives a whole other meaning to odd.

"Excuse me ladies," they were interrupted by a fine looking waitress with a tray carrying three drinks that are exactly what they had ordered earlier from the bar. "Your drinks shall be on the house from now on," she said surprising them, but they weren't going to complain as they took them.

"Thanks," Morgana said smilingly as she took a sip, pulled out a purple chip from her pocket, one of many she still hasn't cashed in and gave it to the waitress. "Keep them coming and maybe you'll get another."

The waitresses eyes bugged out of her head as she looked the chip over and frantically nodded her head in agreement before quickly going off to get them another order of drinks.

"I wish I was your waitress," Lilly jokingly said just as Morgana had pulled her machines lever, it spun, stopped and the sirens blazed to life startling the three girl. "Holy crap," she chimed out instead of continuing on her tangent. "You just won over thirty million dollars! You must be the luckiest girl on Earth."

Morgana couldn't quite believe it herself before turning a grin back to her two surprised new friends. "Actually, we all win around ten million each, remember."

"You were actually being serious!" Lilly exclaimed in shock as a smiling guy in a suit was quick to greet them.

"Congratulations Miss. Potter," he said in praise. "How would you like your winnings to be deposited?"

"Split evenly between these three cards," she said fanning out three bank cards. The two American girls eyes widened in shock as they recognised their bank cards and wondered how in the last few moments she had swiped them.

"Of course Miss. Potter, we would also like to offer you and your friends," he began, taking the cards and looking at the three different names. "A penthouse apartment here in the casino free of charge of course, and for as long as you stay, drink, food, clothes, all on the house."

"Thank you," Morgana said with a grin. "I finally got what I wanted, and I never thought I was lucky before now."

"Yes ma'am," he said. "I'll return your cards in a short moment, please excuse me," he said before quickly hurrying off just as their waitress returned with some more drinks.

"How'd you swipe our cards?" Miley asked after the waitress had left, probably to get them some more drinks, and she was starting to really feel the affects now.

"Magic," she replied laughingly. Sure, she has tried alcohol before out of curiosity, but she had never took too much, and she was starting to feel a little light headed, plus her drinks are stronger as she knows she has a high tolerance to most things. "See, I have magical powers!" she laughed some more.

"Pickpocketing powers more like," Lilly piped in laughingly as she felt the buzz from her drinks.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I can prove it if you like," she replied smugly. "My moron godfather and his buddy chose to come to this hotel because it has a hidden magical section to the casino," she said smugly just as the guy in suit returned with their cards and keys to their apartment with a promise that their belongings will be in their new room before they get their before scurrying off somewhere else.

"OK then prove it," Lilly said smugly as she downed the last drop of her cocktail just as the waitress returned with another, hopping dizzily from her stool she grabbed another.

"OK then," Morgana answered as she drained her drink and collected the next just as Miley, laughing did the same. Morgana grinned gave the waitress a purple chip and led both girls through the casino.

"There is no...!" started Miley, but Morgana drained her drink dry and just dumped the empty glass on a passing waiters tray and grabbed both of their hands as they reached the far corner where an old unused poker table sat collecting dust and for some weird reason they hadn't actually noticed it until they were real close.

"Wait! I've got to go and do something," Miley suddenly said trying to pull out of Morgana's grip without success.

"Me too," Lilly agreed pulling in vane, not realising that she's trying to brake the grip of someone with superpowers.

"What?" Morgana asked in amusement and both girls looked to her in surprise as they couldn't figure it out themselves. "You feel like you should be doing something else, and without me holding you, you would have turned around, walked off, and forgotten all about this," she said laughingly as both girls looked to her, confused.

However, they gasped and flinched as they were forced to walk right into the old poker table. However, gasped further as they never hit it and looked behind them to see the table gone, and a golden arch in its stead where they could see everyone through it, but knew none of them could see them.

The two girls eyes almost popped out of their heads as they finally looked around to see a large number of people at what appeared to look like normal gambling machines, or tables, along with obviously different things, and the roulette dial was simply huge, about two times the size of a large monster trucks wheel floating in the air without a bottom with a huge silver ball spinning around it, with red and blue rather than black. The two colours with numbers flashing above everyone's heads while people stood on the betting table placing down sums of gold, silver, and bronze, which just floated back to the winners by its self, or to the table master (the house).

There were things that smoked and puffed that they couldn't figure out, to standard Black Jack tables, only from what they could see the cards weren't of the same tangent as the other side of the arch.

The casino floor was paved with beautiful tiles, and the walls were of a perfectly polished wood with high ceilings and huge crystal chandeliers that sparkled and twinkled, floating, suspended by thin air.

Taking more note of the people now they saw men and women wearing different kinds of robes, some suit like, some probably to be a height of fashion. Some women though, preferred the standard and fashionable dresses just like them and Morgana which meant they wouldn't feel too out of place.

However, they had to hold in gasps as they saw some wrinkly little midget monsters wearing business type suits running some of the games with name tags. That being odd they saw many different kinds of what could only be pixies, and or fairies flying around with either sparkles of light fluttering from their wings or with trays of drinks floating with them through the air to their intended target.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Morgana asked startling them and knocking them out of their trances. They looked to each other and drained their drinks dry.

However, they were further startled at the tinkling little giggle as a sweet little fairy floated down to them with a tray and three drinks. The same the three had been drinking floating in front of them.

"I think we'll need them," Miley spoke out in a small voice as she took her drink, and Lilly copied taking hers while Morgana just chuckled taking hers as her two new friends placed their empties on the fairies floating tray. "Umm.. thank you," she said thanking the 'girl'. The fairy just tinkled her giggle, nodded her appreciation and flew off with her tray and the empty glasses.

"Mooorgaaanaaa!"

The three girls winced as a man in his mid to late thirties stumbled over, obviously having drunk too much, his shaggy black hair falling in his eyes. He was being helped stand... well OK, they were helping each other stand. The other man looked quite worn out with greying brown hair, but not any older than the first man.

"Who are your friends," he asked giggling like a little girl on a sugar high.

Morgana sighed rolling her eyes. "Trust you... Sirius, these are Lilly and Miley. Lilly, Miley, these two are Remus Lupin, my somewhat uncle, and Sirius Black, my Godfather."

"Here, have you kids tried some... f-f-fire whisky before...? You should. Its killer stuff," Sirius slurred laughingly.

"Umm... no," Lilly braved answering shyly.

He just laughed. "Well, that's OK. Morgana is killer powerful. I mean seriously. She has... has lightning powers. Her girls call her Lady Lightning. She even has this midget vampire chick on her side," he giggled and Lilly and Miley looked at Morgana with wide eyes.

"Turned when she was ten," she answered them, though they didn't stop gawking, she realised that wasn't the unasked question. "Oh, right... yeah... although muggle... I mean non-magical peoples legends come close... well, the myths are just a little off on the details. See, Remus here's a werewolf."

Lilly gasped as she looked him up and down while Miley moved closer to Morgana. "So, can you... you know transform whenever you want?" Lilly asked eagerly. "Do vampires really sparkle in the sunlight."

"No and no," Morgana quickly answered as Remus seemed to notice something and speak hushed.

"Morgana, they're muggles. If someone finds out you just found a couple of muggles and brought them in you'll get into trouble."

However, Morgana smirked a she lifted up her left hand and clenched it into a fist. The muggle girls and two grown wizards flinched as her fist sparked with blue electricity.

"Yeah, like they'll not be in even more trouble for starting a fight with Morgana," Sirius said laughingly.

Though, Morgana turned from them and gave her two new friends a reassuring grin. "Don't listen to them. I'll look after you both, and I know the three of us are going to have a great time."

"Umm... sure..." Lilly said uncertainly as her soft blue eyes scanned the casino before pausing on something down the far end. "What's that over there?" she asked interestedly getting Morgana and Miley's attention to the same spot. "I-it looks like some kind of... race?"

"What's with all the fire?" Miley asked in wonder as she followed Lilly as Lilly headed off and Morgana brought up the rear, and a fine view she gets too. Both of them are quite flat on top she's noticed, but with fine asses like theirs, she's not going to complain.

They got to some kind of race track as they finished their drinks and replaces their empties when another little fairy floated down with replacements, and Lilly had mentioned that she could get used to such quick service, and Morgana decided to try out some fire whisky. So she asked the fairy to brink a bottle with three glasses when they've finished their cocktail. The fairy nodded and quickly hurried off as they finally looked down to the track.

The track kind of looked like a motor car racing track. It was large and wide, with concrete barriers running the hundred metre length, and with ten lanes. To one side, the start there were starting cages and looking in all three girls frowned as they saw flashes of fire seemingly exiting the creatures butts.

They looked like crosses between giant lobsters, giant crabs, and some kind of lizard, maybe a magical salamander perhaps. They're red, but some faded to yellow around their underbellies, and the girls couldn't make out a head on any. They had either suckers or stings yet all of them seemingly fart fire. They also wore around their middles seemingly fireproof sashes with their names and numbers in different colours.

"What the hell are they supposed to be!" Morgana asked, but didn't expect a reply as Miley and Lilly shrugged in unison.

"Blast-Ended-Skrewts," a gruff voice said from behind. They turned to see a goblin... well that's what Morgana muttered he is. He was wearing a suit and seemed to be collecting money. "Fancy a bet on one of these beauties!" he asked, grinning and showing off his pointy teeth.

"Twenty thousand dollars on number nine to win," Morgana answered shrugging her shoulders as she handed him four purple chips, and he handed her her betting slip.

He turned to the other two girls. "Five minutes until the race starts..." he said, his grin still in place.

"Err... five thousand dollars on... umm... number two," Lilly couldn't help but make a bet, and saying too low a figure might get her on the wrong side of this guy, and he's creepy.

"Err, five thousand dollars on number five," Miley added as they charged their cards, happy that they have all of that money to spend now.

Handing over their betting slips the goblin grinned even wider and gave a short bow of his head. "Enjoy the race girls!" he said laughing as he stalked another 'customer'.

"That guys kind of creepy," Lilly said shaking her head clear as she saw Morgana looking at her funny. "Umm... what?" she asked, baffled.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Its just you chose the Blast-Ended-Umm-Thingy with the highest odds, which means he's going to be rubbish. Why'd you waste five grand like that?"

"Huh?" Lilly answered looking baffled.

"There's a bored telling us the odds there Lils," Miley said pointing it out for the friend, and sure enough, with glowing chalk colours above everyone was the odds bored and hers was last.

"Ah, crap. I didn't see that," the blonde complained unhappily.

Morgana laughed rolling her eyes. "No worries babe," she said smilingly. "If by some miracle your... Blast thingy does win you'll have won sixty-five thousand dollars."

"That doesn't make me feel any better you know," Lilly winged with a cute pout that only made her friends laugh.

fifteen minutes later Lilly was laughing her head off. "I can't believe it. I freaking won!" she cried out triumphantly as the goblin had handed over her winnings looking a little amused and baffled himself as she was the only one to bet on that skrewt before he left them be.

"That is some seriously fluky stuff Lils," Miley slurred laughing and rolling her eyes with a slight stumble having to be caught from falling by Morgana as they had recently received their fire whisky bottle and it was already quarter empty and its not a small bottle.

"S... so you... I mean w-what should w-we do now?" Lilly asked as she held on to her two friends to stay still. Miley laughed at her best friend as she downed her glass.

"I've always wanted to see one of those Vegas Elvis' that ya... you know... from TV," said Miley giggling in amusement as she caught Morgana from stumbling over as she adjusted her footing. The three of them giggled madly at the thought.

"O... Okay... but... oh, hey, Mr. Goblin," Morgana called out and agreed, getting his attention he looked at her questioningly. "We... we want to see Elvis... where can we...?"

He just shrugged, his eyes rolling. "Just down their on the other side on the casino is a magical world chapel. I think they have one of those lame impersonators if you're interested."

"Sweet Nibblets!" Miley called out suddenly, her sexy accent coming on stronger as the goblin left them be. "To the chapel," she chimed out happily.

"Damn your accents hot," Lilly suddenly blurted out before she could stop herself.

Miley laughed at her embarrassed friend. "Why thank you Miss. Lilly," she said putting her accent on thickly.

"It seriously is really hot," Morgana backed up Lilly's statement without any doubt.

Miley blushed but laughed as she pored three more glasses (barely without spilling), of fire whisky. "W-well, shall we go see Elvis then?" she asked, her cheeks stained red at the sincerer complements to her accent.

"Yea...!" Lilly and Morgana called out, the three of them clinking glasses before downing them and heading towards the chapel as Morgana tried to pour more glasses but couldn't quite see straight so they just threw their glasses away and started drinking from the bottle.

"Augh, damn, my head!" Morgana cried as she had slowly woken, her throbbing skull getting progressively worse the more aware her mind seemed to become.

She wasn't quite certain where she is, other than in a very soft and comfortable bed snuggled up nice and warn. Her recent memories seem to be a little hazy and unclear. Her thumping headache not making matters any better.

However, she could tell she's not alone, and cracking her eyes open signed in relief as she held Lilly and Miley, one in each arm, and could feel their soft, smooth, naked bodies against hers.

She closed her eyes again as even with the drawn curtains her eyes needed time to adjust as she realised her head is throbbing because of a killer hangover. She would swear off drinking ever again right now if she didn't know she would be lying to herself.

"Oww!" two simultaneous yelps started her as Miley and Lilly seemed to come around at the same time. Morgana would have laughed if she didn't know what they were feeling.

"My head hurts," complained Lilly, wining.

"Mine too," Miley also answered as Morgana finally managed to open her eyes and keep them open as both girls snuggled closer into her.

"Yea... my headaches slowly fading," Morgana told them, her throat dry and scratchy. "After all, with my lightning powers I heal faster than normal, and a quick snack of electricity and I'll be fine."

"What the...!" Both Lilly and Miley say together, their eyes opening in shock to see that yes, the three of them are in bed together, and their minds summarise that yes they are naked and sticky.

"O-oh god we... we did didn't we?" asked Lilly horrified but seemingly unable to move out of Morgana's arms just yet.

"Yep we did," Morgana chimed happily before wincing at the throb in her head.

"Y-you took advantage of us!" Miley said angrily.

"Me...!" she retorted rolling her eyes. "I'm not sure what kind of things we did last night. Though, I do have a few memories of you both being naughty girls to me."

Both blushed as their minds flashed with too many embarrassing instances that Morgana could be talking about, about their fragmented night.

"I'm-I'm, just don't look," Miley said as she quickly slid out of the covers. However, they didn't look away from her beautiful body, from her small breasts to thin, long legs, and her tight butt. Though, she was quick in grabbing a hotel bathrobe and putting it on before throwing one each to the other two girls.

Morgana just laughed as she shamelessly slid out from under Lilly and slid the robe over her beautiful body, enjoying the fact that neither of them seemed able to look away.

Lilly slid on her robe under the bed covers before getting out and sitting on the edge when she noticed something on her fingers.

"Where'd I get this band?" she asked, too surprised to see it to even stutter with nerves being able to remember doing some pretty graphic and dirty things with her friends.

"Umm... I have one too," Morgana said in surprise as she looked at the gold band on her finger with runes engraved throughout.

Miley grimaced as she looked to see a band on her finger too. "Oh, sweet nibblets!" she cried out in desperation. "You're magic, right?" she asked Morgana getting a nod. "And girls can get legally married in the magical world, right!" she ask demanded.

Morgana just shrugged sheepishly. "Umm... not quite sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if the three of us were allowed to marry each other in the magical world!"

"T-then how do we get out of it!" asked Lilly looking frightened.

Morgana looked around until finding a DVD and some papers on the marriage. She was quick in reading through some main points. "O-K... if we hadn't consummated the marriage we could have gotten annulled. The same goes if even one of us was reluctant to or forced. However, the contracts still green so that never happened. Umm... whoa... I cant see anyway out of this. Even age. As long as we're thirteen or older because I'm the last in line, or should I say heir or head of my family I can not only marry at the age of thirteen, but as many times as I want with willing parties.

"Though, it says that if I want to marry more that the 'others' have to agree, being compatible or some such drivel. Wow... this is really, really freakishly weird."

"W-what you're saying is we have to stay married?" Miley asked in horror.

"Wow, I love you too, my darling wife," Morgana said jokingly, which caused Miley to deflate a little, uncertain and confused.

"My dad is so going to be pissed," Miley whimpered. "And... ah, sweet nibblets. Now I'm cussing!"

"Well..." Morgan started thoughtfully. "Umm... how about I take you to LA with me. Then... I don't know. I can talk to him about all of this...? If he doesn't come around to the idea... then... I can kick his ass!"

"Please don't beat up my dad. He's pretty cool!"

"Mr. S is awesome," agreed Lilly trying to smile. "I suppose us, is... well... all; the boys we've tried to date before haven't really been productive, and here we've gotten married."

Morgana laughed a little. "Everything will work out, trust me. I'll even get Hannah Montana tickets since she'll be in LA. And lets face it. That's the main reason I'm going to LA!"

"Oh sweet freaking nibblets!" Miley cried while Lilly actually let out a laugh.

"You'll have to tell her 'honey'," Lilly said laughing, not sure whether it was hysterics or not. "After all, such a big secret. She told us hers, even before we got married."

"I'm Hannah Montana!" Miley found herself blurting out to get it over and done with.

"Say what now?" Morgana asked with wide eyes as the brown haired girl opened her locked vanity case from where it had sat by the mirror, using some small pins to pin her hair up she pulled out a blonde wig and put it on becoming Hannah Montana, in a bathrobe.

"I screwed Hannah Montana!" Morgana said as a huge grin split her face in two. She then turned to Lilly, her grin seemingly widening. "I screwed Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle!"

"Y-you actually know my name!" Lilly said a smile lighting her lips. "You have no idea how annoying it is when people say Lola something."

"What...! But all of those wigs and outfits made you a different sexy each time you were on TV!" Morgana said in surprise. "You should have sued all the douches for not getting your name right. You are freaking awesome. I've seen you on TV go celebrity star struck and chase some poor celeb down! Its awesome."

"Wow, thanks, finally somebody who appreciates my art!" Lilly replied, her smile bright.

"Oh sweet...!" Miley began before taking a deep breath as she put her wig back and let her hair back down. "But that still doesn't...!" she paused in surprise as she looked to Morgana to see her with black hair rather than copper/pink, and emerald eyes rather than electric blue, smirking.

"What?" Morgana asked in amusement. "This would have been how I looked if I hadn't gotten my powers. Its just a simple physically illusion. I've been practising things like this at school. I figured... ah, screw it. I want backstage passes and you don't want two girls with freaky hair colours backstage with you do you?"

"I... I guess not..." Miley agreed as she let a smile grace her lips as she watched the changes melt back away, looking like fire streaming along her hair and over her eyes.

"That is freakishly cool," Lilly commented laughing as she and Miley were getting used to the idea, and thought of what they had done. In truth Lilly had thought about Miley in a... sexy way plenty of times, but who could blame her with Miley's sexy accent, and then Morgana's on top of that.

The other two girls couldn't comment as there was a knock on a door in the distance, which startled them as they realised this was a hotel penthouse apartment. So it has many rooms, so securing their bathrobes they nervously made their way into the beautiful lounge and Morgana opened the door to see Remus with Sirius standing behind wearing dark glasses.

"Reception down stairs said you got a comped room," the old werewolf said glancing behind the girl to the other two.

"Yeah... our lucky night," she said nervously. "Oh, yeah, guess what. The three of us girls got married to each other!" Sirius barked out laughing while Remus held his humour back.

"Yes, we know... we were there," he agreed. "Though, I can barely remember it all. I do remember you giving Sirius and I some more fire whisky."

"Oh great," Morgana hissed as she slammed the door in their faces before turning to her wives. "Adults are fucking useless... well. At least until we're adults!"

"Too true girlfriend, too true...!" Lilly started before correcting. "Umm... I mean wife."

"Lilly," Miley reprimanded half-heartedly before sighing. "Well... never mind, we are all married to each other now, and we're not even virgins," she said, her cheeks staining scarlet with embarrassment over the conversation.

"I wasn't before this," Morgana said shrugging at their looks. "I've made love to plenty of girls! As your satisfied bodies can attest too."

The two of them couldn't quite deny how good they felt in those areas as Morgana smirked at them in amusement and more structure came to their minds and they remembered more and more. The more Lilly and Miley did remember, the more aroused they felt thinking of the things Morgana could do to them.

The memories where slowly flooding back to the three girls, a night that none of them would ever want to forget. A night in which they left their troubles behind and just enjoyed each other, and let the world around them disappear!

However, before some crazy flashback could occur there was another knock at the door and Morgana opened it to see two official looking woman wearing robes.

"Can I help you?" Morgana asked as one woman pulled out a clipboard reading from it.

"Morgana Potter. You are under arrest for the improper use of magic!" she began snappily. "You are accused of preforming magic outside of a school on multiple occasions. We may have let the cushioning charms slide, but the illusion charm and counter charm were shall not as they were preformed in front of muggles."

"And your point is?" she asked in amusement. "If you wanted to arrest me you should have brought along an army! However, technically because of a recent incident that I will say was very fun I have became an emancipated minor. And my magical binding marriage to these two lovely young ladies is the incident that allowed for me to use magic whenever I like now! Well according to what I saw in the contract a few minutes ago."

"If that's true, you should not have been detected, the trace would have left," the second woman spoke, her voice gentle, unlike the harshness of the other.

"Hey, Lils, grab the contract," Morgana said grinning at the blonde. Lilly was only gone for a moment before returning with the parchment and handing it over to the woman.

The woman frowned as she read it, and even waved her wand over it. "But... this is legit," she said as she handed it back to the girl. "May I see your wand?" she asked and Morgana shrugged and handed it over. She then waved her wand over it before handing it back. "That's odd.. that wand had never even had the trace to begin with.

"May I?" she asked gesturing to scan Morgana, she just shrugged and after a moment the woman's frown deepened. "Your body and nothing you wear would be able to hold a tracer, let alone someone putting the trace directly on you, which is illegal. Your wand wouldn't even be able to take the trace."

"Foul play!" the other woman hissed as she whipped out her wand and scanned both Miley and Lilly before shaking her head. "Nothing important magical wise on them, just some pixy dust," she said as she started waving her wand all over the hotel room.

"Umm... sorry about her," the other said as her partner continued her frantic search for the source. "She's a very... well, she likes to do her job to perfection."

"The trace is on everything along with some tracking charms on all of the suitcases, bags, clothes, everything," the other said angrily.

Morgana's eyes widened in shock at this and all three girls felt violated, rightful so, but Morgana surprisingly didn't blow anything up. If she did she might ruin the evidence.

"I want who ever did this caught!" she settled for hissing out. "I would start with anyone who has connections with Albus Dumbledore, and especially that filthy old bastard himself!"

The two women nodded as the nicer of the two spoke. "We'll have to get you a new room as we need to bring in a team."

Morgana nodded. "Make sure nothing of mine ends up on whatever you magical people have instead of eBay, understand?" she demanded as her eyes lit up dangerously as she stalked over to the phone as both woman nodded frantically as they realised her earlier 'threat' was not as empty as they had thought.

She picked up the phone and dialled the magical extension when a woman answered. "Someone has been placing charms in my room! Myself, Miss. Truscott, and Miss. Stewart shall be checking out immediately and you shall be hearing from my lawyer!"

The man on the other end seemed to be spluttering to speak. "P-please ma'am, let us call in..."

"They're already here!" she spat back. "If any of your staff did this I will sue this casino into pixy dust!" She then slammed the phone down onto the receiver and stalked into the bedroom, but stopped in the door way.

"Winks," she called and in a wisp of fog a tiny girl appeared her eyes dark, black even, her skin tan, and long pointed ears up the side of her head with long snow white hair to her shoulders. Her teeth were a little fangy and on the ends of her long slim fingers were perfectly sharp finger nails, just like with her bare feet. She has a body that's like a perfectly miniaturised human woman of perhaps between the age of seventeen and nineteen.

Winks looked up with her piecing and devoted black eyes, brushing her little blue maid uniform free from any creases and giving a beautiful smile, and short bow of respect.

"Mistress Lightning called Winks?" she asked in a soft voice that held complete loyalty and devotion to this one human.

"Yes," she agreed smiling at her, pushing her anger back for now. "My wives and I are in need of a change of clothes as it seems someone has been riffling through our stuff."

"Of course my Lady," she agreed with a slight frown marring her pretty little face and a glint of anger. "I shall get you all some clothes right away," she agreed staring at Miley and Lilly in delighted wonderment before back to Morgana. "Do you wish for anything else before I get right on that?"

"Yes, I need you to bring me Miss. Cooper," she agreed nodding as the creature disappeared silently in a wisp of fog.

The creature was back moments later and handed the three girls three sets of robes before heading off. The girls used the bathroom quickly, though didn't really wash as they wanted out of the room, so quickly got dress in the robe outfits and exited the room as many more law guys were turning up and Miss. Cooper arrived by use of Winks.

"Morgana...?" the woman asked looking around at all of the aurors in surprise. "What's going on, what's happening?"

"I think my powers stop the trace from sticking to me or my wand," she began before quickly finishing. "And someone saw fit to enter our room," she said gesturing her friends. "While we were out and spam the trace on everything, and some tracking charms too. And I now need an emergency magical super injunction!"

"What could they have found out?" she asked urgently.

However, Miley's eyes widening in horror as she let out a gasp. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap... sweet sweet sweet nibblets!" she cried out looking panicked she grabbed the woman's arm with begging eyes. "God you can stop them from telling right, oh... I'll pay anything to stop them!"

"Stop them from what?" the woman asked, baffled as she looked the panicked girl over, also seeing a similar look on the blonde girl.

"You heard of Hannah Montana?" Morgana asked quietly.

"Well yeah," she agreed confused. "Abby's a huge fan."

"She's Hannah Montana and would like the world not to find out," Morgana answered with a sigh as Miss. Cooper's eyes widened in surprise. "If this was Dumbledore's doing he might use this knowledge. If he or who did this knew what they have found to try and gain leverage over me. To control me...! And I'm sorry Miles' but I would not do anything just for a secret. Too much is depending on me destroying the old Merlin wannabe someday."

"W-who is he?" Lilly asked looking scared.

"He's the Headmaster of a magical school in the UK," Miss. Cooper answered for her. "Unfortunately he's off his rocker and has too many supposed 'light' wizards and witches worshipping him through years of slow grooming, convincing the magical people that he's a great and noble leader who will only serve the 'greater good'."

"I was fifteen months old when I destroyed Dumbledore's dark enemy," Morgana continued. "I don't know how, and maybe it was just a fluke. Dumbledore dumped me on the doorstep of my magic hating aunt and uncle where I was... less than treated well. I believe he wanted to come swooping in and rescue me, to have my full support without me having any knowledge of magic and my rights.

"I believe he might have hoped that I was raped or sexually abused even," she hissed out before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Then I got my powers and my 'relatives' got scared of me snapping and killing them and dumped me in London! I wasn't found until I was thirteen, but by then it was too late. I was too powerful to do anything. And now I have political and monetary pull over the world too. Well, after I got back all of the money the bastard stole from me."

Morgana was looking to her feet as she told them her story, and was surprised as she felt them each take a hand of hers giving her reassuring yet sad smiles.

"OK, Morgana, I'll get the injunction put in place," Miss. Cooper quickly interrupted as things needed to be sorted quickly. "I take it that you want the hotel to pay compensation to the three of you for violating your privacy and not securing your safety."

"You bet," she agreed smirking.

"I'm on it," she said nodding. "Do you need me for anything else?" she asked and got a shake of the head as she headed off and the three girls fully exited the bathroom, Morgana swiped out her wand and blasted Miley's vanity case into oblivion before a man could get too it.

"Any more things like that?" Morgana asked as the aurors were putting their wands away as Morgana did and ignored what happened and Miley shook her head.

"W-we should just leave quickly," Miley said as she looked around at all of the stuff being checked over, catalogued and bagged up. "I... I told Daddy that we would be in LA by this evenings show, where's Roxy?"

"Roxy?" Morgana asked.

"My bodyguard," she said with a sigh. "She can sometimes be a little flaky when I'm the real me, otherwise she's pretty awesome!" she said as they were about to leave the room when a smartly dressed older gentleman stood in their way looking panicked as his eyes scanned over the 'cops' stripping the room of evidence before they locked on the three girls.

"Mrs. … Potter's!" he said rather rushed and out of breath. "Please forgive me... my hotel. I shall have this matter sorted out soon, and whoever illegally placed charms in your room shall be held accountable to the fullest extent of the law. I have just now left aurors to view video footage to hopefully get to the bottom of this."

"So you should," Morgana agreed heatedly. "Play your cards right when my lawyer gets in touch and we can perhaps sweep this quietly under the carpet. Or at the very lease down play it, understand!"

"Y-yes ma'am," he readily agreed nodding his head franticly.

"Good," she nodded her head. "We're leaving now as we have other places to be. Please inform my godfather and uncle that I've left in an hour or so, and that I'll call."

"O-of course ma'am," he readily agreed nodding his head frantically.

Morgana just nodded as she led her friends... wives passed the nervous man and straight into the lift and pressing for the lobby as Miley, she and Lilly having been allowed their cell phones and purses as they had no charms since they had them all and speed dialled a number quick.

However, the lift stopped at a floor as they heard a phone ringing and the door opened to find a large, fat woman answering the phone before seeing them and moving into some weird kung fu pose.

"Roxy quick like a puma!" she declared as Miley sighed and hung up her phone as the woman was scanning the elevator for potential threats.

"This is Roxy!" Miley said gesturing to the black woman with a sigh. "Roxy this is our... friend Morgana, she knows my secret, she's coming to LA with us, and we're leaving now!"

"Umm... right!" she replied looking somewhat baffled as she hopped into the lift and let the doors close for its descent. "But where are all your stuff. Have you been getting the valets to carry your stuff again. You know Mr. Stewart doesn't approve of that."

"No," Miley said sounding uncomfortable which got Roxy's worry radar bleeping.

"Long story short," Morgana surprisingly interrupted. "I have an evil old man trying to get to me. He bugged our newly acquired comped room and now the cops have all of our stuff. And quite honestly, I don't want anything back after they touched it."

"Whys this evil old man after you?" she asked, startled and a little excited to maybe be able to kick bad guy butt. "And why are the three of you wearing those stylish looking robes. Are they silk."

"Yeah," Morgana said shrugging. "Umm... the guys a bad wizard and I'm the good powerful witch, but he's a daemon in lion clothing. Or at least seriously mentally unbalanced."

"Magic...?" she asked sceptically until she saw the literal sparks in Morgana's eyes. "Right. So this guy has everyone believing, or near everyone believing that he's awesome, and great, and no matter what crap he does to other people, including other 'good guys' its all for some greater good when in fact its just making the other 'good guys' want his blood, and the blood of his puppets?"

"You're good at this," Morgana praised smirking.

Roxy puffed up with pride. "I watch a lot of movies!" she said causing the three girls to laugh as the elevator came to a stop at the lobby.

The three girls them followed Roxy across the floor our front and to the side street where a shiny black limo was parked up with the waiting driver after Roxy had called it round when they all stopped as a large group of men and women had moved out of hiding places, all of them wearing robes of some kind and in the middle it was HIM.

"Dumbledore!" Morgana hissed angrily before composing herself as all of their wands were trained on them, and Roxy moved more protectively over Miley and Lilly than anything else and Morgana wouldn't have wanted Roxy to try defending her as she'll just get in the way.

"I don't believe, Professor that we've actually had the 'pleasure' of a face to face... 'chat," she continued, her electric blue eyes like icebergs.

"No Miss. Potter, I don't believe we have," he said with a brilliant twinkle to his blue eyes, and a grandfatherly smile while his supporters, which included all of the Weasley's, minus Ginny of course as she's being kept safe, and minus the twins as they stayed at Hogwarts and wouldn't be here anyway. "You can say goodbye to your friends now Miss. Potter. You are coming back with us where you belong, where you'll be safe!"

She just laughed rolling her eyes. "Indeed... or I could just fry you all...?" she suggested lightning rushing around her forearms as she clenched her fists. The wizards and witches, minus Dumbledore all flinched back in fear. "After all... you all own me a debt of life!"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore agreed smilingly. "But we're paying that by protecting you from yourself! We are looking out for you. We don't want you to continue your relations to the likes of those deviant Slytherins as they are certainly bad influences. We're just trying to stop you from going dark."

"Dark!" she suddenly hissed in her anger, the sparks of blue electricity around her forearms flashed crimson for a moment and her glowing electric blue eyes flashed with crimson lightning causing the mage to all gasp, but for Dumbledore as he remained calm.

"Then..." she continued quietly as she just stared at them. "If you're what counts as the light... BRING ON THE DARKNESS AND I SHALL BRING YOUR WOULD TO ITS END!"

She roared to the heavens as streams of electricity rolled around her for only a moment and the bright sky forked with a flash of blue, streaking across the sky and exploding with thunder.

The witches and wizards had taken a step back in cautious fear, and Roxy found the terrifying sight awing as she could feel the supercharged air, and knew being this close should have gotten a few shocks but no, Morgana was obviously protecting them some how.

"Do you think I give a shit about light being good, and dark being evil Dumbledore!" she continued on, demanding, but she awaited no answer as she saw that the old man was starting to look worried. "There is truly no light or dark, only shades of grey!"

"If that's what you believe Morgana, then we shall have to subdue you," the old man proclaimed. "I will not allow you to mess with the balance any longer...!"

"Balance...!" she asked, interrupting suddenly looking thoughtful, her eyes then widened in realisation. "This isn't about a balance. It isn't even about Voldemort," she paused here rolling her eyes as the wizards flinched. "You have so much say and sway over the ministry that you don't consider it a power worth taking or crushing. You want me and Voldemort both gone," she muttered, amused. "In the end, that's your goal, but right now. You need to 'control' me, to keep me from building an army. To keep me from having people listening to me.

"To keep me from destroying you. Stopping you and your minions from controlling everything. I understand. You could help bring change to the world. Surely the 'great' Albus Dumbledore has more sway over legislation than the likes of Lucius Malfoy. You don't want anyone around who will change the magical world, who might change the status quo. You don't want someone... a witch, or wizard even with power, political or otherwise that is dark or light who will look to a elf or werewolf with the same respect as a human, or any other intelligent creature. And I thought I could be a bitch."

"Now now Miss. Potter, there is no need for bad language!" he spoke, reprimanding. "Though, I'll admit that I could allow more lenient laws through, such as werewolf legislation, and perhaps even for vampires under certain conditions, but..." he gestured behind him where his sheep were calling for the blood of these so-called dark creatures.

"I see," she responded, shrugging. "Winks," she called and the little elf appeared next to her, her beautiful black eyes cold with fury as she glares at the enemy wizards.

"Mistress wants Winks to help fight selfish evil wizards!" the little elf asked, its eyes almost alight with delight at the idea.

"Indeed sweetie," Morgana agreed. "But, we may not get to fight!"

"YOU!" yelled a very angry voice and Dumbledore and his people turned to see a large group of aurors with more popping sounds as others appeared with wands out. "You are all under arrest for illegal entry into the United States of America, and under suspicion of breaking and entering, illegal use of charms, and theft!"

Dumbledore looked at Morgana, his grandfatherly façade gone for anger as she smirked smugly. "Oops, silly us," she said as a huge mocking grin stretched across her face. "What was I thinking, and I knew my darling little Winks would have been watching the aurors in our room to report back, and there was me calling her with all of those traces to alert the aurors to come here. Silly, silly me."

"Yes, very silly," he spat out sarcastically. "It seems you've out manoeuvred me this time Miss. Potter, but I will keep the magical world safe from you!"

"And I'll keep the rest of the world safe from you!" she spat out hatefully. "Even if it means standing in the night...! Without the night... we would never have the day! And there is nothing bad about the night! Enjoy the rest of your stay in the US Dumbledore, and... just a word to the not so wise Professor. My friends and family are mine. Hurt them, or be responsible for any pain to befall them, emotionally or physically, or their families, muggle or mage. Then I will tear you and your minions to pieces, their won't be a stone to hide under that I won't find you!"

Morgana opened the limo door and gestured for the other three to get in. However, Roxy entered the drivers side instead pushing the old driver into the passenger seat as he had fainted, as Dumbledore gestured for his minions to stand down as they still have trained law mage with wands trained on then.

"Where's my sister you evil bitch!" Ron Weasley suddenly demands before Morgana got into the limo. "I know you've been forcing her to do filthy things...!"

 **Boom!**

He was blasted off his feet by a spell from Winks as she glared heatedly, but they couldn't retaliate as they might go to jail for it as they're the ones technically breaking international law.

"You shall not speak ill of Lady Ginevra!" she said commandingly. "Nor my Lady Lightning, or next time I will destroy you you filthy creature!"

Morgana nodded to the elf in gratitude. "Follow us, and make sure no charms that are not mine follow us, are on us, or the limo or yourself... or any kind of magic that you think I myself, Lilly or Miley would not appreciate, okay sweetie."

"Yes ma'am. I shall protect you, Lady Lilly, and Lady Miley," she agreed with a nod as she disappeared and Morgana entered the limo, it screeching off as soon as the door closed.

"So... she's your maid?" Miley asked after a few moments unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah, kind of... its more... screwed up than that, but essentially yes," she agreed as she lay back in her seat and rested her eyes. "Umm.. I'm sorry if I scared you with the whole... you know, back there. I kind of just lost it and was so close to just, ugh!"

"Its OK," Lilly said smiling softly while Miley nodded her agreement. "After all, listening to that old guy...! If I had super powers I might have killed him myself!"

"Your not alone there Lilly," Miley agreed. "That guy is such an arrogant loser! And hearing you talk like that. I'll agree. It sounds like he's a stupid corn farmer that still pulls his harvester with a horse."

"Say what...?" Morgana asked looking at Miley weirdly.

Lilly however laughed a little. "You'll eventually get used to her... weird little farm country analogies."

Miley playfully glared at her blonde before turning back to Morgana. "After I've done this show I'm done for awhile," she said looking relieved. "Then... we'll have to tell my dad about this whole weird mess we've gotten into!"

"Its not too much of a mess I hope," Morgana said suggestively licking her lips. "After all, I recall having a lot of fun last night." She laughed as Miley and Lilly blushed bright scarlet as those memories slid around in their minds too. "You sexy babes are too easy to blush," she said teasingly but they at least smiled.

It took a fair few hours driving to get to LA by which time the original drive had woken up and freaked out so Morgana had to stun him and after asking Miley and Lilly wiped his memory clear of recent events.

Morgana Was her black haired, green eyed self as they had all stopped at the mall to bye some outfits that aren't all wizardry. Though, Lilly kept saying how cool the robes are when they flap around in the wind. And although they got a few weird looks it is LA so people dressed weirdly isn't exactly uncommon.

After they each got dressed just tearing labels off they threw down the labels at the checkout, threw down more than enough cash said keep the change hurrying out to the limo as they were running later than should be and Miley and Lilly pulled out spare wigs they hid in the limo for emergency's.

Lilly's with was bright purple, and made her into that cutie Lola. The three helped each other with their make-up, and by the time they reached the concert hall Miley/Hannah only had ten minutes, but with a little 'magic', or Morgana forcing everyone in their way to move as she assisted Roxy in getting Hannah through a potential mob of fans and into the building.

Even as a normal Morgana Potter her glare can get the mindless mob to hurry up and move out of the way. They met up with Miley's 'cowboy' 'hill-billy' father outside her dressing room and she was practically thrown into the room with Lilly while Morgana broke some persistent photographers camera and sent him on his way as security finally caught him.

"Wow, so your Robby Ray huh?" Morgana asked looking up at the man.

He grinned at her in pride. "Sure am," he spoke, his Southern accent even stronger than Miley's but not the least appealing. "So you're a fan, huh?"

"Fan?" she asked in surprise. "are famous or something?" she asked causing him to pout and look sad. "I was just asking... though I guess the point seems mute as I know you are... Miley's dad."

"Well, that's me," he said suddenly looking even prouder. "And you are?" he asked curiously.

"Morgana Potter," she said smiling and shaking his hand. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other over the rest of the holiday's."

"Oh really, well that's nice," he said with a confused half smile. "So where'd you mean Mile... Hannah, and how'd ya find our her secret?"

"Las Vegas," she replied smilingly. "We got hammered and magically married. Well, Lilly too, but don't worry too much, we'll explain everything later!"

However, he just stood still, rooted to the spot even as Hannah rushed out of her room with Lola straight behind her, the pair pausing as they saw Robby Ray just standing still with his mouth half open in shock.

"Y-you didn't just tell my daddy did you?" Hannah asked waving her hand in front of his face but getting no response. "Ahh, sweet nibblets you did," she tiredly reprimanded.

It was a few hours later in which the group, minus Roxy, and including Robby, Heather Truscott Lilly's mother, and Jackson Stewart Miley's brother. They later of the three looking as if they had just been told up is really down, and down is really up as Morgan as her real, copper haired self was rolling lightning around her fingers after having demonstrated turning the coffee table into... well another coffee table of higher quality because she does not yet know how to do anything grander with transfiguration.

"And that's how we became married, well magically, to my best friend and our new friend Morgana," Miley said sheepishly having been voted speaker and having omitted certain parts her dad, brother and Mrs. Truscott doesn't need to know, and probably don't want to.

"Whoa, so magic huh?" Jackson suddenly shook away his shock as a weird grin stretched his lips. "So, you can hook me up with some loooove potions?" he asked hopefully.

Morgana just rolled her eyes shaking her head. "First that's illegal, and second its unethical. If you're too pathetic to get a date for yourself, that's your problem."

"Very blunt isn't she," Robby said all of a sudden to his daughter as his son was pouting. "So... what about this... Dumbledore person. Will he come here?"" he asked worriedly.

"Na... shouldn't," Morgana replied. "He's in enough trouble right now with breaking intentional magical travel laws. Probably even created an illegal international portkey, as well as all of the illegal use of charms in an allied country! Though, he may only get off with a hefty fine. He'll wait until I return to the UK to make his next move. Well I hope," she chuckled at the last nervously.

"OK, well you girls get some rest," he said while Heather nodded. "And not in the same bed. We'll discuss this in the morning!"

"Lilly, I'll see you tomorrow too, OK," Heather said giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Your mum is freakishly hot!" Morgana said out of the blue causing Jackson to burst out laughing while Lilly's cheeks flamed up.

"Maybe you should stay in the guest room," Robby said slowly as he nodded. "Yea... and Lilly can stay in the other guest room."

"You know we're all legally emancipated right?" Morgana asked hoping he would see reason, but the unwavering expression on his face said otherwise.

He just raised an eyebrow. "Maybe this magic stuff has pulled off some screwy things because of ancient traditions that haven't changed over the years to take into count the changing world but this is still MY house!" He said it all without a trace of anger or hate for her, which was annoying because it made her feel bad about all of her stored up rebuttals.

The next morning an unsatisfied Morgana had dressed in some clothes she had stolen from Miley last night, after showering and 'stuff' to enter the kitchen to find both Lilly and Miley also ready for the day sitting at the breakfast bar with Robby Ray, Jackson, and surprisingly Miss. Cooper.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Stewart," she answered a question Morgana missed. "The contract is iron clad. Just because they had been 'trying' some alcohol at the time means nothing as long as they were one hundred percent willing, or at least ninety percent. It has to leave room for nerves. I wouldn't be too angry if I were you... as witches go, Miss. Potter is one who does not care of ones blood or even species, and she's quite wealthy."

"So can two girls have kids together in your world?" Jackson buttered in curiously just as Morgana sat next to her furiously blushing wives, obviously been having a very uncomfortable talk with Mr. Stewart and Miss Cooper.

"Yes, two girls can use magic to co-create children together," she answered nodding her head. "Either can be the birth giver, or they both could. In fact there are recorded instances with tests of these kinds of magic where two females impregnated each other at the same time, each giving birth to one child, the others identical twin."

"We're fourteen, we don't want to talk babies," Morgana interrupted glaring at Jackson for bringing it up, but he just shrugged sheepishly.

"Then what do I do...? How do I handle this?" Robby asked the woman desperate for answers. He knew his daughter was at the age where she might want to try alcohol, and do stupid things, but this. He can honestly say that this scenario had never entered his mind.

She just shrugged. "Just leave them be... if they're happy then shouldn't you be happy too?" she asked and he sighed giving into her point. "Also, its probably best is you let them... have their privacy to... well you know, because lets face it, if they want to they will even if you try to keep them from being alone for long."

"Oh, sweet nibblets!" Miley cried out in horror as it became apparently obvious about what their talking about and even Jackson crinkled his nose in distaste rather than laughing.

They all seemed to start and sigh in relief as the doorbell went and Miley was quick in answering it. They all looked over to see a blonde boy at the door with this stupid grin on his face. He actually tried to steal a kiss off the unexpected girl. However, Miley was quick in leaning back away from his attempt and too a few steps back.

"Jake," the secret pop star said in surprise as she looked back at the breakfast bar worried as Morgana's eyes had narrowed dangerously. "W-what are you doing here. We broke up two months ago!"

"Well... that didn't work out, so I figured I would come back and we could get back together," he said with a smart smile. Its just a shame he doesn't realise the danger he's it. Though, Lilly did and she had a huge grin as Morgana got up. Though, she felt like getting up too she stayed put just to watch the show.

Morgana reached Miley and slid her arm around the brown haired girls waist and pulled the girl to her. Miley didn't resist and felt content to lean on the newest member of her family.

"Do you want something 'little' boy?" Morgana asked him, an amused smile gracing her lips a his cheeks stained pink. "This is my girl you're bothering. If you have a problem. I can always see how heroic the real Jake Ryan is when confronted with some real 'zombies'."

"Miley, who is she," Jake suddenly demanded as if he's just been cheated on or something.

"This is Morgana," she was quick to say. "I'm sorry Jake... wait no I'm not, your a womanising jerk."

"Well, I should thank you Jake-e-pooh," Morgana interrupted mockingly. "If it weren't for your poor acting, lame TV show, and anti-stella personality Miley here might still like silly little boys," she said scoffing in amusement with fake gratitude.

"I... I made you gay!" he shouted out in horror wondering what he could have possibly done wrong.

Miley, although blushing brightly didn't deny it and in fact nodded her head in agreement. I'm sorry, but everything she said is true. I love girls now!" she admitted blushing even brighter unable to believe she said that, and shocked and a little scared at how right that sounded as she looked back at Lilly for a moment.

"No... I'm not having this!" he declared, panicking. "I-I'll... if you don't go back out with me and dump her I'll tell everyone your secret!" he declared smugly.

Mr. Stewart had risen at that with protective anger in his eyes but paused as Miss. Cooper took his hand smirking at him she winked gesturing back to the scene he watched as Morgana left Miley's side and got into Jake's personal space with eyes near glowing with rage.

"Never, never, threaten one of my girls like that," she hissed such venom that he stumbled back from her whimpering in panic as the air itself seemed to sizzle. "This is my family you're trying to mess with. Anyway, you don't have the finances to deal with the law suit we would ram down your filthy little throat. Not to mention I'll break both of your legs, your arms, and if you're lucky I won't use some rusty shears to cut off your tiny prick! Understand!"

He nodded his head frantically as he maybe arrogant and sometimes stupid, but he knew when someone was out of his league and pissed himself on the door step in fear before scurrying backwards and running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Eww!" Miley said in wide-eyed awe as she saw the puddle left on her doorstep.

"Morgana," her dad suddenly called sternly as he approached with an unreadable expression before surprising her and giving her a hug. She had to fight herself not to electrocute him. "Welcome to the family," he said wiping tears from his eyes as he pulled back from her. "Standing up for my daughter like this... especially to that punk... I'll even get that pee puddle cleared up," he said with honest gratitude to having someone to care for and look out for his daughter, along with Lilly of course. "Jackson...!" he then added gesturing to the puddle.

"Ah man!" he wined. "I freaking knew you were going to get me to clean it up."

"I'll get it," Morgana interrupted as she waved her wand and it all disappeared as she put her wand back. "I don't really use magic too much to do things like that, but I figured it was more hygienic as magic can get rid of all traces."

"Well thank you there bud," Robby said with a wide grin. "You know what. I'll make us all up for delicious barbecue," he added as he hurried back to the kitchen. "Would you like to stay for dinner Miss. Cooper?" he asked her with a wide smile.

"W-well, OK," she said in surprise of the offer, smiling at the man. "But please. I told you. Call me Charlotte."

"Did someone mention barbecue?" asked a black haired boy as he poked his head in the front door a moment later. "And did I just see Jake Ryan running away from her crying?"

"Yes you did on both accounts," Miley said rolling her eyes. "Morgana, Oliver, Oliver, Morgana," she introduced.

"Well hello there good looking!" Oliver greeted with a grin. "Oliver Oken at your service."

"You want a repeat of why Jake Ryan was running away crying to happen to you?" Lilly asked as she came up to her wives and held them around the waists smirking as he shook his head frantically. "Then I suggest you don't piss her off or she'll send you packing!"

"Right..." he said now eyeing his friends new friend with caution. "Well... I can stay for barbecue though, right?"

Miley sighed rolling her eyes. "Sure you can stay," she agreed as he fully entered the house and closed the door behind him as Mr. Stewart was leading everyone out back to the barbecue with a huge plat of meat.

"Whoa..." Oliver said after a few moments staring at Robby and Charlotte. "Mr. S is flirting pretty hard with her... where'd he find her?" he asked Jackson as he was feeling a little afraid of girl wrath."

Jackson just laughed. "She's Morgana's lawyer," he said shrugging. "She's just helping us get a few... well injunctions to stop Miley's secret getting out, and I guess dad likes her, but who could blame him?"

"Not me," Oliver agreed nodding his head. "But what's the deal with Miley's secret?"

"Just some... unsavoury douches," he answered. "Lets just say if I told you the truth you would look at me as if I need to see a shrink."

"Well, I guess I don't want to know," he answered laughing nervously. "Girls these days huh?"

"Yea... girls these days!" Jackson agreed nervously.

It was getting late when Robby Ray finally threw Oliver out and Charlotte left back to England and Morgana had smirked when she 'secretly' led her girls upstairs into Miley's room looking eager, and pleased Mr. Stewart just seemed to ignore them.

Morgana closed and locked the door as she turned to her lovely American babes licking her lips at how nervous they looked, and she could practically hear their hearts pounding painfully in their chests from fear, but could also see their eyes dilate and darken with arousal just thinking of what they're going to do.

Taking off her wand holster Morgana pulled out her wand and waved it a few times around the room before putting it and holster on Miley's vanity cabinet smirking.

"No one can hear your screams," Morgana spoke in a husky and seductive tone as both girls eyes widened in awe, carefully moisturising their lips with their cute little pink tongues, hungry tongues perhaps.

Lilly and Miley were standing together as Morgana walked to them in just two steps, her body close to theirs. They felt hot, suffocated, and trapped, but they could not break away from Morgana's piecing lustful gaze.

Morgana carefully slid her arms around both girls small waists and pulled them sharp into her hold. Her hands sliding down from the smalls of their backs to grabbing at their tight little butts. Their small chests pulled up her against her larger bust.

Miley and Lilly let their hands wander around Morgana as they felt their hearts pound, pound, pound, wanting, wanting what is being offered up, wanting Morgana, and wanting each other, their desire for each other having long been suppressed broke free as they also left their hands touch each other as they did the night of Vegas.

The three girls groaned as they tried to pull each other in tighter, feeling the oceans churning between their young thighs, crying out for release. Needing each other, needing that inanity that seems so much more sane with each other.

Morgana's hungry lips first crashed with Miley's, and the secret star was eager and hungry when she accepted the witches tongue without hesitation, meeting her tongue with her own, the tree trying to hump each other before they pulled apart and Morgan's lips found Lilly's eager to please.

However, this time Lilly got to Morgana first and slipped in the tongue to the willing witches eager and hungry mouth, all the while the three girls were groping all over each other, unable to help themselves, too far into their passion.

The Lightning Witch let out a few moans into Lilly's mouth as the pop star's lips started nibbling at her neck, behind the ear to her earlobes and even licking in her ear sending pleasant shivers through her body as she finally pulled back from the blonde.

Morgana let a small grin slide to her lips as she just watched them as Lilly and Miley didn't need prompting to capture each others swollen lips in a deep and meaningful kiss, tongues sliding all over inside each others mouths.

Lilly and Miley were kissing for a minute or so while Morgana's hands had wandered up the back of their skirts to their beautiful panty clad butts, squeezing them and causing bother girls to moan loudly into each others hungry, saliva feeding mouths before pulling back with gasps as Morgana singled out Lilly sliding from Miley and picking the blonde muggle up holding her tight butt and dropping her to sit on the edge of the bed.

Morgana knelt on the floor between Lilly's legs licking her lips with lustful eyes as her hands stroked up Lilly's soft lightly tan legs enjoying the sounds she was making as her hands travelled further up her legs and disappearing up the blondes skirt before returning moments later with her wet white panties, leaving them around her ankles.

Lilly's blue eyes were dazed as she could barely hold herself sitting up on Miley's bed as she gazed down on Morgana as Miley slid to her knees up behind the witch, her small arms wrapping around the copper haired girl's waist and hitching up her skirt to show off her soaking blue panties, and without hesitation as Miley started suckling Morgana's left ear she squeezed and rubbed the witches socked panties across her slit.

Morgana moaned out loudly her head tilting back before looking back to Lilly's legs, and the panties around her ankles before holding in another moan and hitching up Lilly's skirt to show off her swollen and soaking pussy with light dusting of blonde hairs on her pubic mound.

"Delicious," the witch just muttered before Lilly couldn't help but cry out loudly, almost a scream as Morgana's lips clamped hold of her and she came with just that touch, but Morgana didn't stop suckling as she drunk the delightful, musky sweet juice that poured from her coming wife.

Lilly's fingers were burred in Morgana's hair holding the magical girl firmly in place while her lips and tongue worked her harder, pushing her through the incredible cum and straight into the build up of another as she continued to make loud noises, she just couldn't stop as she added in her desperate hip movements.

Meanwhile Miley moved Morgana as the witch hungrily drank from their wives pussy, still unable to believe all of this fairytale wonder is real. So its perverted fairytale wonder... lesbian fairytale wonder, but she's not going to complain as she moved Morgana so her beautiful panty clad butt is in the air and slid the panties down to her knees revealing it to her in all its splendour as the witch even opened her legs for her.

She could see Morgana's smooth pussy from behind as well as her tight puckered little butthole. She couldn't stop as she let her lips kiss the witches ass, her teeth gently scraping it delightfully. Her hands caressing each check, teasing her, she wiggled a bit just as Morgana had teased Miley like this in Vegas. Though, Miley was free to beg as she didn't have her face burred in between Lilly's thighs... unfortunately. The squirming intensified, and Miley could see creamy juices dribbling nicely down Morgana's thighs.

Miley couldn't help herself, though keeping hold of Morgana's fine, tight cheeks she moved down and licked the copper haired girls inner thighs, taking in her delectable slime with eager vigour, but this just made Morgana squirm more.

However, Miley just returned to the girls butt, and in a moment that surprised her as well as Morgana she let the tip of her tongue trail over the witches butthole causing the witch to shiver in delight and Miley to start. She realised it didn't taste bad like she thought it might, a little bitter, but otherwise quite alright.

Therefore, she went in with her tongue again for another taste, this time pressing harder, letting the tip slip it a little, but didn't pull it out, instead pushing it in further. She moved her tongue around inside Morgana's sphincter, her mouth between those two tight cheeks she stops squeezing, her right hand feeling round sliding over Morgana's smooth pussy and sliding two fingers in. The witch was bucking powerfully on Miley, desperate and needy.

Miley slid her other hand into her own panties, feeling her own soft hairs down to the soft gooey slit, burning as hot as Morgana's she slid in her middle finger as she continued to finger bang Morgana and rim the girl too.

The three girls were in a city of pleasure... a city where only they exist in this moment of bliss. Their bodies throbbed and ached, but in all the ways they wanted as they all quivered together, but lustfully continued the pleasure feast for as long as they could before they all collapsed and tiredly pulled back from each other.

"Whoa..." Morgana was the first to speak as she turned to Miley grinning. "You're freaking awesome doing that to me!" she declared while Miley blushed unable to think what to say. "I think Lilly and I should make our Hannah Montana squeal!" she said smirking at the brown haired girl. "What do you think Lilly?" she asked with a cute little growl.

"I think its the greatest idea ever!" she chimed out as she sat up breathing heavily, her soaking pussy on full display as she kicked off her panties and threw her skirt to the side and taking her top and bra off, showing her beautiful small body to the other two, her small breasts and small pink nipples that are like little pencil erasers.

Morgana stood up as her skirt was thrown to the floor and her panties kicked off before her top and bra, showing off her nicely toned body. Morgana pulled up Miley before kissing her fiercely letting her taste Lilly's juices in her mouth, and Miley wasn't being shy about wanting to taste those juices.

The Lightning witch smirked as she pulled back, and Lilly just stayed on the bed watching and slowly rubbing herself and couldn't help groan out as Morgana just tore away Miley's top and bra in one perfect moment throwing the ruined material to the floor and without hesitation or invitation took in one of Miley's bullet stiff nipples on her tiny beasts, suckling, Miley cried out in pleasure, her arms hugging around Morgana's neck.

Miley hadn't noticed until her skirt was undone and pulled away to be discarded but Lilly had moved from the bed, kneeling down by Miley's legs, but the pop star could do nothing but feel even more excited as Lilly pulled off her white panties and discard them too.

The secret pop star hadn't a moment to think as she cried out as Lilly's tongue lapped up powerfully from the bottom of her slit to the top with enough pressure to get in landing on her clit and licking around the small hard bud with her eager tongue.

Miley shuddered as Morgana moved from one small breast to the other, doing things with her tongue that combined with Lilly's work as the blonde has settled for suckling her clit eagerly, and with the moans of enjoyment Miley couldn't help but cry out, praising Lilly over and over.

"OH GOD Lilly!" Miley was crying. "Suck harder!" she begged and wasn't disappointed. "Ahhhuggghhh!" she cried out in pleasure, her breathing laboured with effort.

Morgana kissed up her bosom, over her collar bone and to her throat as Miley's head was bent back to the ceiling as she was gasping for breathe. The witches hands all over her neck, breast, face, lips. Her fingers sliding in the pop stars mouth being sucked on hungrily before trailing round to her ass, squeezing tightly causing her to gasp out in pleasure.

Morgana grinned as she nibbled Miley's left ear and started kissing her way slowly down the pop princesses hot young flesh, down her breast and tummy to join Lilly, the blonde girl pulling back with slime covered lips and a grin as she offered up some pussy to her. Morgana not being the girl to turn down the offer of a beautiful girls pussy eagerly took several long slurps tingles of electricity running through the tip of her tongue make Miley scream.

"OH SWEET NIBBLETS!" she roared out as she came powerfully gushing into both girls mouths as they hungrily took turns in feeding from her delicious opening.

"Again...?" suggested Lilly hungrily not letting her eyes off the secret pop stars incredible pussy.

Morgana smirked. "You can take the front door, I'll take the back," she said causing Miley to stutter out, begging.

"P-please!" she whimpered out, needing both Lilly and Morgana to help her stand. "Please M-Morgana... love... please put your tongue up my... my my butt while Lilly licks my pussy more!" she begs, slurring her words in her rush and lust.

"All you had to do was ask," Morgana spoke looking up with electric blue eyes glowing with power as she tuned Miley so the pop stars perfect little butt was in her face.

Morgana didn't even pause to admire her view as she started nibbling on Miley's butt checks as she pulled them open and easily slid her tongue in wiggling it about Miley cried out in bliss, but that cry only doubled as Lilly's tongue struck her golden entrance, designated for girls tongues.

They moved in sync, causing Miley to try out louder and louder. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out, even after coming only moments before, with the stimulus up her butt and in her pussy as Lilly's tongue easily slides in between her juicy fold. Miley was holding Lilly's head between her legs, her fingers lovingly in her head as she tried to rub Lilly's face in her rather than buck her hips.

"Ahhhhhh! Fuck, yeah! Damn! God! I feel like I'm going to explode!" Miley cries out breathlessly as she exploded once more into Lilly's mouth, keeping her friends face attached Lilly's was drinking every last drop like a good girl while Miley continued to quiver and let out girl cum into Lilly's willing throat as Morgana pulled back breathing heavily.

Morgana slid her hands up Miley's flawless skin from her legs to her butt to her back, smirking as her hands finally rest on Miley's shoulders just as she lets Lilly fall back breathing with gushes of cream all over her lips and what was unmistakably some piss dribbling from her lips down her chin with a look of awe and she saw Miley look guilty about peeing a little so gave her a grin to she she was okay with it, which made Miley sigh in relief.

The three girls seemed to only wait a minute before Lilly stood up and didn't falter once as she kissed Morgana. The witch wasn't into 'water sports' other than girl cum, but didn't mind tasting the bit of Miley's pee on her lips as lilly led her from Miley and lying her on her bed where she climbed on top of Morgana's lap, her hands roaming and squeezing the witches tits, feeling her solid hard nipples on her pale, soft, perfect body.

Lilly was nibbling on Morgana's lower lip when Miley slid up on the bed with them, her hands all over the pair. "I think its time we show you how quick we can learn... with a favourable outcome for us... of course," Lilly whispered lushly.

"Of course," came Morgana's husky reply as both girls were now kissing and sucking at her neck and throat.

Both Lilly and Miley lowered their lips each reaching a nipple allowing her twin suckles, which caused her moans out before they kept on going down, their little tongues and mouths b rushing delightfully over her tummy, etch dipping their tongue in her belly button before continuing down.

"Oh, god yeah, don't you babes stop!" Morgana cried out as they each kept taking a lick of her smooth slit, taking in that delectable sweaty odder from the sex they've already had, and the cums that have ponded their bodies numb.

One tongue after the other she squirmed and moaned, louder and louder, as she stroked her fingers softly through their hair, they licked like eager kittens lapping up a bowl of milk. And they wanted their milk, as they eagerly drank with the odd suckle on the 'teat'.

"Oh, damn...! Harder! Lick me harder!" Morgana commanded and neither girl could deny her anything as their tongues sank deeper within her tight, wet, and sticky fold. "Oh, fuck yes!" she whimpered out her legs wider than ever, enjoying her lapping wives, the way their tongues eagerly lapped at her, and lapped and her, and the way she can feel them swallowing every gush and drop from her pussy.

She could feel the bubbling build up to her next cum creeping up fast as she started moving her hips in rhythm to Lilly and Miley's tongue in groove action. Morgana's breathing became more frantic and needy as the hungry star, and friend ate her like her pussy delivered the greatest tasting fruit juice the world of girls could ever know, and after this night they would realise they they can get full on each others sex.

She screamed out as she came, letting go and shooting out as much as she can all over their lovely and eager faces, cum and piss shoots out and both Lilly and Miley are only too happy to drink it all down, suckling on her swollen pussy, taking it in turns as Morgana took a while for her body to calm down with just a few spasms, she lay back letting the secret pop star and her jet-setting friend continue licking to their sweet little hearts content.

Soon Morgana was lying back and breathing heavily as she came down from her cum with Lilly and Miley snuggled up, their heads by her hips as she stroked them lovingly and they still kept their brilliant view of her red swollen pussy after they had been enjoying it.

"I-I don't think I can go any more," Lilly said after a few tired, panty moments.

"Me neither," said Miley in exhaustion.

"I don't know girls," Morgana replied just as tired but still horny. "I think we could go another couple of rounds."

Miley and Lilly looked at each other for only a moment before nodding briefly as their hands were quick to find each others pussies and their other hands sharing Morgana's.

A while latter and the three accidental wives were covered in sweat and stunk of sex and bad body odour, not that they cared, it just seemed to turn them on how slick they had became, and they had gotten used to the body odour smell, and the smell of sex just made them hungrier for each other.

Morgana was sitting up against the head of Miley's bed with her feet firmly planted and her knees far apart. Her pink lips parted as Miley's head was down on her, her mouth practically buried between her folds as her tongue slid in and out of her creamy pussy, and her nose was buried in thin dark hairs.

Miley was lapping up as much as she could as her best friend /wife Lilly was holding her ass from behind and was lapping at both Miley's slimy pussy and arsehole, enjoying the moans and quivering of both girls. Her tongue would slip into her best friend's anus easily after a coating of pussy juice and she slid round her right hand allowing her middle finger to slid inside her friends slippery pussy as she continued the bitterly tasting rim job she was giving the pop goddess.

Miley Stewart just squealed with pleasure as her tongue went madly across Morgana's solid clit bringing a squeal of pleasure from the copper haired teen.

"Oh fuck Miley! God yeah you fucking hot babe! Don't stop!Oh Shit! Don't stop!" cried out Morgana unable to stop her face screwing up in excitement as her fingers trapped within the back of Miley's head holding her firmly in place, exhausted true, but pushing through there walls. Her body arching as she withered and moaned, groaning with every slither of her slime sliding down Miley's artistic throat.

It took two or three more laps from the blonde pop stars eager and learning tongue before the copper haired girl cried out bucking her hips further into her mouth as she came, squirting her juices. Miley was once again happy to drink in the cum and a few drops of unavoidable pee from being too excited, her heart pounding powerfully in her young chest.

"Fuuuuckkk yeah! Damn! Its so fucking good! Damn!" she cried out breathing heavily before she lay back panting for breath. She lay back against the head of the bed in exhaustion as Miley came up for air crying out in her own pleasure and panting.

Lilly wasn't going to be out done by Miley so she worked her friend harder, rimming her butthole deeper, her middle finger working deep inside her best friend/wife's pussy soon followed by her index finger while her thumb manipulated her clit.

Miley screamed out wildly as Lola worked faster and harder to make her friend scream louder and louder loosing her very breath as she bucked her hips wanted to explode with orgasm while Morgana just watched with hungry enthralled eyes as Miley was practically screaming into her pussy.

"Oh god Lilly! Fuck I don't care! I love you! I've always loved you! Fuck, I need this! I need it bad! Fuck yeah!" she cried out bringing tears of happiness to Lilly's blue eyes as she lapped harder and faster. "

Oh god it feels so… ugh!" Miley continued crying out in pleasure taking the odd lap of Morgana's juicy pussy just to stop her lips and throat drying up, and still loving the taste.

"Baby, ohhh! Shit damn!" she went on wishing she could see Lilly eating her arsehole and pussy. "Lilly god it's so fucking good! Augh, you bitch more please Lilly! I need it please damn! I need to cuuuum!" she screamed out shrilly as she was finally relived of the pressure before collapsing face first into her Morgana's beautiful pussy unable to move or breath properly any more as Lily moved her tongue fully to Miley's pussy to lap up all the cum now dribbling out.

It was a few minutes later that all three girls were laying naked, tired, and sweaty under Miley's bed covers in her queen sized bed. Morgana is in the middle with both other girls, one in either arm, both snuggled up practically on top of her, holding each other too.

"D-did you mean what you said Miles'?" Lilly asked quietly and still out of breath after a moment, all three girls still out of breath with their eyes gently closed readying their spent, pleasured and relaxing bodies for sleep. "You know... when you said you've always loved me... did you mean as in... this kind of way...?"

Miley gave out a little sigh, nodding her head against Morgana's breast, but realising Lilly couldn't see that spoke. "Yea..." she answered quietly. "But... but until we met Morgana... I would have never realised."

"I love you too," Lilly spoke honestly. "And... although my feelings might be weaker because I haven't known you for very long. I still love you too Morgana."

"Me too," agreed Miley with an infectious smile in her voice. "I think that Lilly and I got lucky meeting you... thank you."

"And I love the pair of you too," Morgana replied in an understanding voice. "You'll love my girlfriend too," she added in amusement.

"You have a girlfriend?" they both asked out in surprise.

"Yep," she agreed laughingly. "Her names Ginny... but that's not all... well... I kind of have of Covenant of Witches. If you want. I'm sure we can arrange for you to... meet and... hang out with... a few feisty babes during the summer holidays."

"Oh god...! You just offered us some sex friends didn't you!" ask demanded Lilly, though sounded as if she's stopping a laugh.

"Sure am," she agreed. "After all I have some... well I have to piss off Dumbledore some more by being the free spirited lesbian super witch that I am! Especially after this year. I might be only able to spend a week or so, but I can send out other girls to stay here with you for a 'vacation'."

"A sexy vacation," accused Miley, but she didn't sound mad. "I guess that leaves us the whole next couple of terms all alone," she said before continuing brighter. "Well... we have each other so we'll be fine."

"Plus, I'm sure you have some... girlfriends somewhere!" Morgana retorted making them shift a little uneasily. "Just don't hide who you both are."

It has been two weeks so far that Morgana has been with Miley and Lilly and they were getting on swimmingly. Heck, Miley's dad and Lilly's mum have just excepted the oddities and excepted the orphaned Potter witch as a member of the family.

Christmas has come and gone and Miley, Morgana, and Lilly were out in the sun on the beautiful beach as Lilly had been surfing and the two non-surfers were just watching in their bikinis.

Though, Lilly had tried teacher Morgana (something she tried unsuccessfully with Miley), but Morgana wasn't really into it. So after that one fall from the board where she could have hurt Lilly by exploding with electricity as she panicked and tried to fly (unsuccessfully) they gave up that idea as electric plus water does not mix well.

Lilly had just sat down in her sweet little bikini after taking off her wetsuit and sat on the huge towel with Morgana and Miley when they heard several loud popping sounds.

Morgana was quick in jumping to her feet, her left forearm up and an electric shield jumping up into place sucking up several different coloured lights.

Lily and Miley quickly got up and hid behind Morgana as she let the shield down glaring at the old man and his stupid ignorant groupies. At least Ronald isn't with them, but then apparently he wasn't very cooperative with US officials when he got arrested last time. Maybe this is a legal visit this time, so they left him behind... maybe he couldn't get permission to enter the country.

"For fucks sake Dumbledore!" Morgana roared out angrily. "Can't you just fuck off and take your groupies with you, you ill mannered fucking retard!"

"There is no need to be rude Miss. Potter," the old man spoke with a wide friendly grin that none of the three lovers/wives bought for a moment. "We have entered the country legally this time to collect you. We shall use force if we have too."

Morgana rubbed her brow impatiently. "I will be back in what... the train to school leaves on the fourth of January at eleven am. Its now the first of January! What is your fucking problem!"

"We must protect you from the Death Eaters who have gone free," he said with a proud smile.

"Damn, you are fucking senile!" Morgana hissed getting some angry shouts from Dumbledore's worshippers. "Your not my fucking guardian. Until recently Sirius was, and now I'm an emancipated minor, so fuck off. Anyway, I really doubt any Death Eater wants to start a fight with me when I'm completely against you, you prick! Even if they know I don't hate muggles, or intelligent magical creatures! They hate you more than pissing me off is worth!"

"Now Miss. Potter, you should not speak to me like that," the old man said, his kind old man lie slipping a little. "I have come here to make sure you are immediately returned to the UK. In which case Miss. Potter you will lead us to Miss Weasley where she will be returned to her loving family."

Morgana snorted rudely, glaring. "Loving family!" she asked in anger. "They bow down before you!" she hisses, her electric blue eyes sparking. "I've had enough of your shit Dumbledore, so if the authorities are unable to keep you away from me...!"

She said no more as she opened fire, a long stream of electricity exploding from her hands. Dumbledore managed to shield himself, but the stream of lightning flowed around his shield connecting from one minion to the next causing them to scream, several of them caught by her power like they were lightning rods while others ran screaming.

Lily and Miley were quick in running for cover as Lady Lightning's anger exploded over the old man's minions. She fired several small balls of lightning that exploded on Dumbledore's shields shaking him to the bones, and causing him to bleed as thunder exploded with each him creating concussive force that the shield just couldn't deal with.

Lightning fired a lightning wave suddenly that picked up Dumbledore and sent him flying through his minions as those that hadn't been taken down were firing back, but Morgana used her electric shield to block their pathetically childish spells and just fired back.

After she started feeling a drain on her power she started conserving energy until she can suck out the energy from one of her enemies. She starting spamming cutting curses with her wand, and reflecting pathetic disarming charms.

Her cutting curses cut into the enemy with perfect destructibility, blood coating the beach when Dumbledore getting back into the fight caught her with some kind of vine spell

Dumbledore's spell cut painfully into her, cutting her flesh as she cried out in anger, lightning exploding all over, around her, but it could only singe the plant so she settled for glaring at the old bastard as blood dribbled from her lips and Miley and Lilly could only watch in horror.

"Well it looks like we finally caught you," the old man said as he limped over, smiling smugly, but she could tell he was really hurt. "I think that I'll have to recommend to the ministry for your crimes that during all holidays that you are kept protected in Azkaban!"

"Where the daemon guards that would torture anyone else fear me!" she asked, laughing.

However, a second later her mouth was covered by the vines and Dumbledore smiled wider. "And no, you shan't be calling that pathetic little house elf you've acquired. How you managed to truly give it freedom of choice, and to take back its species true form is a mystery I'll someday take from you so it will never happen again! And your two muggle friends and their family's will forget your existence."

Miley and Lilly watched hidden, and scared as they heard that when Miley stood up, gaining some courage. "No you wont!" She cried out in rage shocking them all as the other wizards and witches were treating the wounded. "WINKS!"

In that moment the sand tore up around Morgana and the vines holding her captive exploded into sand dropping the Lightning Witch to the sand, blood dripping from her wounds as she grabbed her wand and stood up, her eyes alight with power and her elf-maid standing on the sand by her side, beautiful black eyes full of rage.

"NEVER FUCK WITH MY FAMILY!" Morgana raged as she moved running at impossible speeds across the sand, lightning dancing around her beautiful bikini clad body, like a goddess with Winks matching her speed and keeping up by her side.

Morgana reached Dumbledore in mere seconds, but Winks kept on charging towards the other wizards and witches.

Lightning span as she stopped by the old man, spun around, her foot coming up as she spun backwards her heel smashed into the old man's face shattering his nose and causing him to scream in panic and agony as the force of the kick, lightning enhanced lifted him from the sand and sent him crashing down twenty metres away, skidding across the sand spraying his blood all over as he came to a stop.

The old man's body twitched several times and she heard him whimpering as he barely pulled himself up, sitting, blood coating his face, soaking his white beard and hair. He had tears and horror in his blue eyes as she moved her body ready to finish him once and for all.

She could see Winks waging war with his minions, and they were not prepared for a 'lowly' magical creature to be trouncing them so easily.

"If Voldemort's forces turn out to be as pathetic as yours!" Morgana hissed out in rage as lightning coursed dangerously around her body. "Then I'll flay them whenever they make their come back!"

Dumbledore staggered dizzily to his feet, a look of horror present on his face as he finally realised that he's lost as he can barely stand.

She charged at the old man while he breathed heavily and looked to those members of his light forces that are out cold, or possibly dead.

"We have to leave NOW!" the old man screamed, garbled by his completely shattered nose, as he looked up the beach as well over forty US aurors were charging onto the beach with wands at the ready and his forces couldn't beat one little girl and her pet elf.

Morgana skidded to a stop as Dumbledore disappeared in a soft pop and looked around as the aurors charged passed her trying to get to the adults, blood still dripping from her wounds.

However, pop after pop and anyone not down for the count or tending to the wounds of family members disappeared. The aurors grabbed those still here, cuffing them as medical teams rushed to the aid of those that have fallen to Morgana, as her elf returned to her side, immediately tending her wounds with incredible perfection that the open cuts not being dangerous started closing up to become thin white lines that the elf said will fade away completely within a few days.

However, Morgana was still feeling woozy from the blood loss and tired. Lilly and Miley were quick to rush into her arms even if they got blood on them, what they saw was both incredible and terrifying and they were crying, pleased she is safe.

"Miss. … or should I say Mrs. Potter," a woman's voice gently interrupted, and she looked over to see a woman, ageing around early to mid forties with crisp brown hair and kind green eyes. "I am so sorry this had to happen while you are on vacation in my country..." she said sounding saddened.

Morgana just stood up straight and held her girl;s as she watched the woman closely, but only saw honest regret. "And you are?" she asked the woman, going for a polite stance until she has all the facts. After all, she doesn't want to potentially alienate a potential ally.

"I am Karen Miller," she said introducing herself. "I am the Magus President of the United States of America! As soon as I was informed of the... unfortunate event involving Albus Dumbledore while you were in Las Vegas I saw fit to... lets say make sure I kept my peoples ears to the grindstone encase he returned...

"Unfortunately..." she said with a flash of anger in her eyes for a moment. "Dumbledore seems to have a few... people in my government who pushed through his travel applications, which took a while, but would have taken longer as we're not on the best of terms with the UK.

"However, it should be noted that a few ex-deportees from your last attack were refused entry visas because they had not cooperated with the authorities at all."

"They could have just got passports," Morgana said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, they could have," she agreed also rolling her eyes. "But it seems these people aren't very bright and those who have escaped jail this day will have an immortal warrant on their arrest!"

"Well. I guess that's all I can hope for," she answered as she held Miley and Lilly tighter. "Unless you want to go to war because there's no chance in hell that that messed up ministry will hand Dumbledore over."

She shook her head sadly. "Although it sounds tempting I can't do that. However, Miss. Potter I can offer you a place in one of our many magical schools?" she suggested hopefully.

"Sorry, no dice dice Mrs. President!" she replied smirking. "I have an old man to destroy and family to protect."

She laughed smiling sadly. "I figured you would say something like that... but it was worth a shot... but will you be safe at Hogwarts?"

"Even Dumbledore can't fuck with the founders!" she replied laughingly. "The school protects its students when they need protecting. If it didn't... well I shudder to think what Snape would be able to do and get away with!"

"The Death Eater...!" she asked and Morgana just nodded. "I see, Dumbledore is just as delusional as ever, and most of the British are just as delusional following him!"

"Yea... pretty much," Morgana agreed. "But... well... we should get out of here. We're kind of covered in blood. I'm leaving the evening of the third. I'll trust my WIVES, muggle or otherwise will not befall any foul-play while I'm gone?"

"Of course not Miss. … Mrs. Potter," she agreed nodding vigorously. "I shall set a couple of women to protect them, more so for..." she trailed off looking to see that no aurors are listening. "Certain events," she finished gesturing a shocked Miley.

"Its appreciated," she replied giving Miley a reassuring squeeze.

It had been two days since the Stewart's and Truscott's saw off Morgana, her 'Uncle' Remus, and her Godfather Sirius black at LAX as they had come down from Vegas to meet her and get a plane.

"Everything in the school is magic free Mrs. Potter's," one woman said to her, the more professional of the two aurors that had first met them in Vegas, Teaila, while the other Megan just shook her head looking embarrassed at her partner.

"You gotta be quick like a puma!" Roxy declared nodding in appreciation to the magical bodyguard.

"Maybe we should have left with Morgana?" Miley suggested as they watched Roxy teaching Teaila how to be 'quick like a puma' and actually impressing the US auror with her martial arts talent.

"If you ever get on that plane, don't forget me," Megan said with a small smile as it was at least amusing.

"Your not leaving me with these two loons," Jackson commented as he entered the lounge area from the stairs giving the two women weird looks. "Anyway, I've gotta get to work at Rico's, later!"

Morgana was almost ploughed over by the hug she got from Ginny when she entered the mansion she's staying at with Eva, while the 'ten year old' vampire watched rolling her eyes.

"So Morgana did anything weird happen on holiday?" Ginny asked after stealing a quick loving kiss. "You know. We've heard that Dumbledore's been after you. He even got arrested in Las Vegas according to the Daily Prophet."

"Umm... yea..." Morgana said sounding a little nervous. "Some... very odd things did happen, and I met some cool people, and made new friends!"

"This should be interesting," Eva commented while turning to the green haired Chachamaru. "Bring us some tea to the lounge," she said and the green haired 'teenager' nodded and left the mansion foyer. "Why don't we retire to the lounge and you can tell us all about it!"

"OK," Morgana said with a shrug and a blush. "But its pretty messed up!"

"All the better," the vampire chick spoke with a hint of eagerness, a smirk aligning her red lips.

 **0oo00oo0**

I find myself yawning as I lie on mine and Ginny's double bed on my tummy wearing some blue shorts and white tee (two smaller beds pushed together), and did my homework for the new school year while Ginny was fetching something from downstairs in the lounge she left, a book I believe.

I admit to finding it amusing that when Ginny and I had returned to the Burrow that the two single beds had been separated but I easily put them back to how I believe they should be.

I'm still here and not now with my godfather for two reasons really. The first is easily guessed. Dumbledore doesn't want me staying with him; though that's not the reason I'm actually here, just the one he thinks is right. I'm actually here to be with Ginny and protect her from Dumbledore and her family until such a time as I can 'lawfully' make it so that she can leave with me.

She has already told me that she doesn't feel as safe as she used to in her own home, and I know Dumbledore has visited before during the holiday. I know for a fact that Molly Weasley doesn't actually want me in her house any more and she makes no secret of it as she knows I was seconds away from killing Ron.

However, she's a slave to Dumbledore's will and she easily does what he says. Though I'm sure she doesn't want me staying in Ginny's room with her as she had suggested several times that I take one of the small spare rooms for myself.

I have also been having to bring in food from the outside world as Ginny and I have been checking our food and discovered that its always laced with some freaky concoction designed to break down a persons will and make it easy to manipulate them. Well that's what the card that came with the detection spells says is in our food after Molly's finished with it.

Does she not know what Dumbledore's giving her, because she always seems so adamantly against 'DARK' magic that it seems far-fetched to believe that she would spike us such controlling and dark drugs?

Molly has tried demanding we eat but we won't bother even testing our food now. I had talked to both Sirius and Remus about it and both of them wanted me to leave. I could only talk to them while out front as Molly will not allow neither a 'criminal' nor werewolf into her home.

She believes that because Dumbledore testified that Sirius is a criminal that he is no matter the proof to the contrary. I'm still surprised Dumbledore managed to blag his way out of any trouble, and Miss. Cooper my lawyer still has no clue how he managed it and suspects foul play as he still manages to slip away from charges the goblins are trying to bring him up on for stealing a ancient and noble houses money… my money.

Also, Snape did tell the whole school (starting with Slytherin) a few months after Christmas Remus' secret. The greasy bastard didn't get as bigger negative response as he was expecting as I had already made a few well-placed moves against him.

I had sent off a letter to the Minister congratulating him and Hogwarts on getting such a capable teacher, and mentioned that I had heard that Professor Lupin is the best that any of the students have had and that it was a clever idea to get a nice and professional werewolf to teach the subject of defence.

They were quite surprised as I was openly supporting Lupin, which in turn brought about others support that a representative turned up from the Ministry just before Lupin got fed up with fools like Ron and Malfoy and quit, and gave him a special award from the Ministry for working as a good cause and asked hopefully whether he shall stay on as it is hard to come by a teacher who actually knows what he's doing.

However, rather than quitting Dumbledore fired his ass and lied saying he quit, but I made sure to inform the Minister of the truth for which I got a reply thanking me. Since then Remus had been given a job within the ministry as ambassador towards other lykan, and with my lawyer's assistance got loads of werewolf legislation overturned in minutes as it was discovered that it would be cheaper and cost efficient to just offer up free Wolfsbane potion to any werewolf who wanted it.

So now Lykan are able to secure good jobs, and with the fact they're good with their hands and are stronger physically than normal people make good tradesmen, and who cares whether they're off for three days a month. If need be they can make up hours at the weekend.

I think the whole Remus thing had thrown the old man through a loop as he has ranted a little while here about Lupin this, Lupin that, and all of the things Lupin has been allowed to try out within the Ministry. Though according to Remus, Dumbledore hasn't been the only angry person about my 'manipulation' of the Ministers ego, but a disgusting racist too: Dolores Umbridge.

I had to wonder in my next letter to the Minister whether it is wise to have such a woman near when her hatred could stall potential new revenues and votes, as the people do love when they're saved money and given tax cuts even if it is because you are giving the rightful freedom to a group of cursed people, and some will just love you for your kind heartedness.

Sure, I know some will hate him for it, like Malfoy, but I also know he'll let it slide or else he'll never get anything out of the Minister. Corrupt little fucks are so easily pushed into doing anything you want if you give them assertive like the two thousand galleon 'donation' to his re-election campaign next year. I wonder what he'll do with the knowledge that Umbridge is most likely not the sort of person he needs near him with any kind of political power.

Damn, being a super famous saviour of wizard kind gets a lot of peoples greed sensors tingling when I write and offer them my support. If only the Minister wasn't such an idiot he wouldn't trust either me or Malfoy.

I internally shrug as I think of the one good bit of news which is that Arthur Weasley has gotten us some very good seats for the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow. He was lucky to get them from a friend from work, conveniently not asking for any more for certain tolerable males that may wish to see the world cut too, which would be nice as I'll get to ask them stuff about my parents as Molly keeps interrupting when we talk out front.

Therefore, I did the only thing possible and pulled some strings and got an ass-lode of tickets I dished out to all of our friends (well those not going with family) and kept two for Ginny and I. though we'll all be together I was smart enough to send Remus and Sirius to sit somewhere away from us. Though, the Weasley's won't know this until we leave them to use our girl's only tent after collecting some of the younger girls from the portkey site.

"Look who I found," Ginny suddenly interrupted as she entered the room and was nervously followed by Hermione as the red head just dumped her found book on the desk. "Mum says she's coming to the match with us, and that she is to stay in here with us even though there's a spare room. Mum insisted."

"I see," I replied as I slid round on the bed to sit on the edge with my small feet landing on the floor. "Well I suppose we can put up with her. After all she had not told anyone about what I did to Ronald. But I feel like she is a liability to our personal freedom. What may I ask Miss. Hermione is your reason for being here?"

She grimaces as my cold stare penetrates her very being. "I-I… Dumbledore wants me to spy on you both," she broke down sobbing, and fell to her knees, as Ginny closed the door and sealed and silenced it with her wand as ours aren't registered we can use magic, even though we suspect that as long as we're around magic it wouldn't matter anyway.

"I-I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me," she continued as tears leaked and flowed freely from her red puffy eyes. "I-I couldn't say no… after everything that-that's happened. The way he looks at me, I, I, I hadn't realised how… how creepy he is, and how-how. It's hard to explain, b, but the mere thought of saying no scares me… its, it's like he… he might do something to me or, or my parents if I refuse him."

I felt some pity towards her as she sobbed loudly with more tears on her hands and knees looking up to me, begging. "She isn't lying," Ginny said with a wide grin as she no doubt relishes in Hermione's misery I can't keep the smile off my face as I raise my left foot to Hermione and poke her nose with my big toe startling her.

"I could possibly be persuaded to assist you in this matter," I tell her, smirking as she looked to me in hope. I lay back on the bed while Ginny giggled and I presented my feet. "I could use a lovely foot rub right about now Hermione, as to you my power and protection does not come cheap as you have been so foolish and defiant when you could have easily opened your eyes and stood by my side, understand?"

"Y, yes, Mistress Lightning," she replied as her fingers shakily took my feet into their care and began rubbing one after the other as Ginny lay beside me and snuggled in my arms, her cheek squishing against my left breast as I felt my nipple harden I let out a little groan of pleasure. Though I hope Hermione learns to do this better for future occasions.

"Be a really good girl," I continued. "And my dear Hermione, I shall make sure Dumbledore is kept away from your family, understand?"

"Y, yes Mistress," she agreed with a bit more vigour and I couldn't keep in the moans even if I tried as Ginny's hand was quick to slid down my stomach and slid down the waist of my shorts (I'm glad I'm not wearing panties), and was quick to find my soaking slit. I could see Hermione's eyes widen as she watched my girls hand disappear into my shorts causing me to groan out in pleasure as Ginny then began to eagerly nibble on my left ear and neck causing me to buck my hips as one of her fingers slid in while her thumb began to massage my solid little clit.

Hermione had stopped rubbing my feet and seemed to just be staring in open awe and fascination when I glared and groaned out, gasping. "Hermione… I didn't say stop, now suck my fucking toes," I demanded almost ramming my foot into her mouth in my eagerness.

Hermione had stopped crying by now but her eyes are still red and puffy as she started licking my right foot and toes (blushing brightly) slowly at first but as the moments passed and Ginny's small finger worked me faster as a second was eager to pass through my tight wet folds, Hermione got hungrier with my foot sucking in my toes, and licking between them.

"I, I, I… have two feet!" I cried out in pleasure as Hermione got the message and began working her mouth and tongue over my other foot, sucking my toes I cried out with a few sparks as I bucked my hips against Ginny's hand furiously as my arms pulled her body tighter to me, losing my breath with my cum I quivered down but Hermione didn't stop her tongue lapping my feet clean like a good girl.

"Oh fuck," I just cry out as I move my feet from Hermione and lay them flat on the bed with my knees up and easily pull off my short with my legs wide open giving Hermione a good look as her eyes seem transfixed on my slit with Ginny's two fingers still in it.

"Come on Hermione," Ginny teased as the red head is humping my leg her thumb pointing at my clit as she used her two inserted fingers to open me a little more. "Put your tongue on this cute little button right where my thumbs pointing and pleasure our Lady Lightning. Morgana will love you lapping at her pussy juice more than her feet."

Hermione gulped and looked both worried and determined as she moved closer. The closer she got the more I could feel her hot breath between my thighs, and before long the tip of her hot little tongue touched my hard slimy clit sending a low growl of pleasure running through my chest.

"Yeah Hermione, like that," I cried out as her tongue continued licking faster and faster on my clit, tasting my pussy slime and cum juices. "Fuck you bitch," I continued looking down at Hermione as the girl had closed her eyes. "You love it don't you, you fucking lesbian whore?" I demanded and she just mumbled her agreement as Ginny carried on finger fucking me.

I must say, I'm now glad Hermione turned up as I lifted my tee to allow Ginny access to my left nipple to her mouth. She didn't think twice before swallowing my rock hard nipple which caused me to crow out almost whimpering for their combined efforts.

They were working on my for over five minutes when I finally felt the hot bubbling sensation in the pit of my stomach as my screaming got louder and louder and my hips bucked more and more as I pull Hermione's face into my pussy having her tongue almost joining Ginny's fingers as she began suckling my clit.

I exploded loudly, gasping for breath, squirting a load of juice down Hermione's throat, but she hadn't tried stopping as she lapped up my cream with her eager tongue. Ginny had moved her fingers away, and smirked around my nipple before kissing up to my ear while Hermione continued drinking from my pussy-cum full pussy.

"She's enjoying herself baby," she whispered pleasantly in my ear. "Look, she's got her hand up her own skirt playing with herself."

I nod, smirking as I too notice and can hear Hermione's breathing, laboured with pants between her licking me clean. However, I disturb and startle her as I move and she pulls back blushing brightly with sticky all over her lips making them shine. Though she didn't remove her hand from up her skirt or stop playing with herself.

I grin as I swing myself round, kneeling either side of Ginny's lap with my tight smooth butt in the air as I pull off my tee throwing it to the floor to join my shorts and looked back to see Hermione's hand working harder as she stared at my ass and pussy from behind.

I'm quick to pull Ginny's shorts down and off next giving Hermione a good look at my red haired girls sopping wet pussy and thin, fine red hairs above her slit before helping remove her tee showing off her beautiful small still forming breasts.

I waste no time in leaning down and capturing my Dark Princesses rock solid pencil eraser nipples between my welcoming lips one after the other causing the princess to groan, her hands slide all over my soft bare flesh and gently ease me down. I kiss my way down her delicious pale chest to her tummy, kissing her lightly my tongue trails between her bellybutton, and Hermione's pants only get louder and more frantic as I finally reach my babes centre.

I'm licking my lips in anticipation as I'm now standing on the floor bent over the bed with my face centre meters away from Ginny's waiting vagina and I can feel the heat radiating off of it as I turn to face Hermione wiggling my butt.

"I quite enjoy being… rimmed," I tell her with a soft growl which startled her and she gave me an embarrassed questioning look. I just grinned wider. "Tongue my arsehole baby," I answered her question as I turned back to Ginny's tasty pussy and eagerly licked up her crack. She grabbed my hair between her fingers gasping out in pleasure as her back arched.

It was only a few minutes into eating Ginny's delightfully tasty pussy that I felt Hermione's soft touch on my butt checks before her lips kissed each one with lingering gentleness as she shakily pulled my tight cheeks apart and allowed her face between them, her tongue touching my puckered anal passageway carefully sliding in as I relaxed.

I let out soft moans that joined in with Ginny's rapidly noisy performance as she squirmed under my tongues eager laps of her slit and more so as the tip of my tongue eagerly presses her little button, and she starts crying out my name as Hermione wiggles her tongue inside my ass, my right hand finding my pussy as I slid in two fingers to add feeling. I can hear Hermione behind me and feel her panting on my butt as she tongued it as fast as she's capable.

"FUCK, Morgana!" Ginny cries out bucking her hips wildly and forcing my face deeper into her beautiful hole. Her thrashing becoming more wild as she pants and cries my tongue just continues brining her nearer and nearer the edge of her sanity until she cries out one last time arching her back as I manage to cum with her, she squirts her love juice into my waiting mouth and I suck her as she comes down before carefully licking her clean as I come up from her and smile licking my lips.

I bit my lower lips as Hermione's tongue is now so eager up my butthole and it feels so deep before I pull away. She tries to come with me as I move my wet fingers from my pussy and Ginny's sucking them clean moments later and I move from the red head to sit curled up on the bed against the wall, as my eyes travel back to Hermione as she just stared at us as Ginny sat up too, the bossy-pants girls hand was frantic up her skirt and I smirk.

"Now, now, Hermione," I spoke quietly and huskily as I slowly regain my breathing. "Take your hand out of there and take off your clothes, understand?"

Hermione's cheeks were inflamed as she shakily and reluctantly pulled her hand out and we could tell instantly that she had it down her panties by how slime coated her fingers and hand is as she started stripping.

"Wow, Hermione I had never thought you would diddle yourself before now," Ginny commented, impressed as Hermione took off her cardigan and shirt revealing her slightly larger bust covered by a plain white bra before slipping out of her skirt, taking off her shoes and socks, but stopped here more embarrassed than I have ever seen her before.

I gestured Ginny. "Babe, be a dear and give me an entertaining and very sexy show!" I command of her and Ginny grinned eagerly as she jumps from the bed and wraps her arms around Hermione, squeezing her panty clad ass before just pulling the offending underwear down to reveal her pussy.

I wasn't surprised that Hermione has quite the bush going on down stairs as she has thick hair I expected her to have lots down below. Ginny doesn't seem to mind as her fingers easily found her slippery young gash and dropped to her knees parting Hermione's slit for easy access her tongue slid from top to bottom causing Hermione to yelp out quivering in pleasure.

Damn, I can smell Hermione's strong musky scent from where I'm sitting just gently caressing my pussy as there's plenty more time tonight for us to have fun, and for me to get off in either of their sweet little mouths as much as we can handle.

Ginny soon got Hermione up against the wall and was eagerly drinking the girls slime and I could tell Ginny had slid a finger up Hermione's ass as the girl jumped when Ginny had moved her hand round there, but it only made Hermione's excited cries louder.

"P-please Ginny, p, p, please, I'm begging you, more, faster, harder… I need this!" she cries out whimpering.

"What do you need Hermione?" I asked.

She looked at me with her bra covered breasts heaving from effort. "I, I need it please!" she cried out again.

"Need what?" I asked teasingly. "Say it, I know you know the words, you're not stupid."

"I, I, I, I need to CUM!" she screamed out bucking her hips into Ginny. "Please master, please I need it, I need to cum so bad I feel like I'm going to explode!" she cried out at the top of her lungs, her breathing faster and a look of desperation in her expression. "Please Ginny, please make me cum, make me cum hard! Oh god this feels so good, so awesome, oh Ginny it's so much better than masturbation, please I need to cum, make me cum!"

Ginny started working harder with her tongue as Hermione pulled off her bra and I'm not sure but might have torn it to get it off. Her tits are lovely with dark areola around large stiff nipples and I watch as Hermione starts teasing her tits, squeezing them, pinching her nipples as Ginny brings her closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh god, oh god, oh GOD!" she screamed as she left her young tits alone and pulled Ginny's face more into her pussy. "Oh god, my pussy, my cunt, it, it's about to explode!" she cried out using the first 'real' cuss words I've ever heard from her as she continued fucking Ginny's mouth for well over a minute before she slowly let go looking very exhausted and Ginny sucked up from her pussy and let her slide down the wall to the floor panting heavily.

Ginny grinned as she stood leaving Hermione slumped on the floor up against the wall licking her lips before sliding onto the bed and onto my lap, snaking her arms around me her lips clashed with mine in a wonderful kiss that allowed me the second mouth taste of Hermione's musky pussy as our tongues met.

We were kissing for a few minutes before we pulled back for air and Ginny started kissing her way down my jaw and neck, slowly working her magical lips lower and lower down my body.

She came to a stop at my pussy and didn't wait for anything as her tongue scooped up my slit causing me to cry out as it reached my clit and her lips wrapped it, she sucked and I yelled out with my eyes rolling back into my head.

Fuck, I wonder how long the three of us can last… plus we have to leave for Quidditch tomorrow.

 **0oo00oo0**

It had just happened to be a coincidence that we bumped into Remus and Sirius after we arrived at the portkey site for the Quidditch World Cup. Well that's what I told Mr. Weasley, but I know he didn't believe me. It was the parents dropping off their daughters with me and Ginny that Mr. Weasley spoke up about when he realised we also have our own tent.

"If I want to buy tickets front row centre so we can see the twat bags smack into the ground I shall," I retort. "And if I want to buy tickets for all of my friends to join me I shall also."

"But who will be a responsible adult," he replied smugly. "Because I sure am not intent on…"

"I guess that leaves me then," interrupted a voluptuous auburn haired woman of maybe around thirty five, thirty six with a large chest and holding a tiny pre-teen version of her selves hand. It was uncanny how much the two look alike, and I know they're just aunt and niece.

"W, w, who are you?" he asked in surprise.

She laughed breezily. "My name is Charlotte Cooper, Miss Potter's lawyer," she replied with a sexy smile on her plump red lips. Fuck, what the hell was I thinking when I hired her? Damn she's hot, but very good at what she does. "And this is my niece Abigail, but she prefers to be called Abby, and will be starting Hogwarts come September. We were given tickets and asked to join Miss. Potter and friends for the event.

"So I guess since her legal guardian Mr. Black will have his own tent and I'm sharing with the girls I'll keep them as in check as a gall can," she finished laughing. "Well I believe we should get a move on, yes?"

"Of course," I reply smiling as I move next to them and offer my hand to Abby. "It's nice to finally meet you babes," I say as she timidly takes my hand and I keep hold, smiling. "Your aunt talks about her sweet little Abby all the time, I'm sure you and I will become great friends okay?"

She nodded eagerly as she let her aunt go and glompped my arm when my Shortcake Tabitha glompped my other arm giggling as she stuck her tongue out at Abby causing her to giggle too.

I roll my eyes as I lead our large party on wishing that Blaise, Tracy, Daphne, Astoria, and Elizabeth could have joined us rather than coming here with their parents. However, we do have all of our first… second years, Luna, Casey, and the scat sisters, (not really sisters but the red head and blonde do eat shit and drink piss on command as they are fully trained, and according to Ginny they actually look forward to it now).

I had zoned out a little when we reached the site managers hut, a Mr. Roberts or something and he was making Mr. Weasley nervous by asking questions about what was going on as some idiots had tried paying him with giant golden coins.

I just laughed as I moved forward smirking as I let Abby and Tabby go. "We're all a bunch of sadists and this is a worldwide cult event where we 'summon' up dark spirits and shit hoping to rule the world. If you have a fucking problem you can bitch off because I don't give a flying fuck, got it?"

I asked the last rolling electric around my right hand and he flinched back whimpering in fear. "Good little doggy, now if you'll excuse us!" I reclaimed Tabs and Abs and began walking away with everyone following. Though, my girls were thinking what I did funny, and Mr. Weasley looking pale and scared.

"Miss. Potter I wish you would show a little restraint," Miss. Cooper said after a few moments but otherwise was smiling in amusement.

 **0oo00oo0**

I sigh in annoyance as I sit down at one of the many bench sets that came with our all girls tent next to my girlfriend Morgana as my brothers, (minus the twins as one glare is all that's needed to set them straight), complained about me and my friends supposedly performing blatant acts of magic as Miss. Cooper with the assistance of Garnet, (her mother having taught her) cooking on the huge gas (muggle) barbecue.

I let a small smirk line my lips as I watch my dad cooking, or should I say burning some sausages on an open fire. One would think that with his obsession with muggle stuff he would take note that they've almost perfected turning a camping trip into a luxury vacation.

"Hey, Hermione," hissed Ron suddenly gaining her attention as she sat on the grass near us chatting, (and discussing some creature she doesn't believe exists) with Luna and Cassandra. She looked over in surprise, most likely because he still barely talks to her because she hadn't told anyone where he was during that night before Christmas, and wouldn't grass on Morgana. Though, I think he thinks she is too scared, which is only a partial reason. "Why are you just sitting there talking to Loony Lovegood and her freak of a best friend? I would've thought you would speak out against these idiots for using magic."

Hermione frowned and glared at him. "I believe you shouldn't speak like that, do you forget your manors?" she asked in reply but awaited no answer. "Firstly, don't speak to them like that. They unlike you can carry a conversation, and second. The barbecue is a muggle convenience and uses no magic you moron."

I couldn't help but laugh with Morgana and the other girls as he burnt bright red and turned away mumbling under his breath. Damn, I had never known anyone could feel that much embarrassment. Just moments ago he felt so sure of himself and full of confidence.

"Hey sis, you'll let Fred and I join you and your friends for dinner, right?" George suddenly asked hopefully.

I couldn't help but snort and roll my eyes. "Don't be ridiculous," I answered dashing their hope and gestured over to where Sirius and Remus had set up their tent and had proclaimed and set up a small charcoal barbecue. "You are both on the same list as them. Tolerable males, so if you want something prepared reasonably well, I suggest you go and see them as father has not even thought to bring any cooking implements."

The twins sighed and moved over to Remus and Sirius looking hopeful at all the many burgers being finished and the buns and cheese slices. "We hear ya boys," Sirius spoke laughingly. "Pull up a piece of grass," he said and I could tell the twins were relieved. "Damn, I don't have a clue what's up with those girls but Lily would have loved Morgana to bits. I still can't believe how violent she is, she most certainly gets it from her mother's side of the family."

He started while I giggled as a spark landed just between his legs. "Escaped convict say what?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow, which caused some other girls to snicker as he began shaking his hands in defence while Remus and the twins instantly shimmied away from him.

"I, I, I was just saying how much you take after your mother," he answered nervously. "A, and how brilliant your mother was, and how much I respected her."

Morgana grinned. "That's what I thought you said," she agreed as we burst out laughing.

"Morgana, now is that anyway to treat your godfather?" I asked her through my laughter.

She just rolled her electric blue eyes. "If he was a really good godfather he would have broken out of Azkaban years ago and murdered Dumbledore for us all. It would have done the world a big favour."

"Well if I knew what he was up to I would have," he agreed.

"Why do you hate Dumbledore so much?" my eldest brother Bill suddenly asked. "Dumbledore's a great man and he does anything for everyone."

Oh shit this isn't going to end well. Nope, Morgana is deathly serious if she's actually out of her seat, and I groaned as Bill foolishly stood to return her glare. Though her eyes sparked and I wasn't surprised to see Bill flinch, and I can now sense his doubt about confronting her.

"Oh really… is that… so?" she asked slowly as she took two steps forward before stopping, he took half step back as he nodded his head. "He is the reason I am who I am, so I suppose on this front I shall thank him." I was surprised at her words but I can feel her hate bubbling hotter than ever, darker, and fiercer. "However, who would you blame if right now I murdered your little brother Charlie?"

The moment she asked him she moved and Charlie's hand grabbed at her wrists as her hand wrapped tightly around his neck and he began struggling to breathe, and was trying to pull her off but she's too strong. I felt a little sorry for Charlie as he hadn't said anything, and I had to hide my smile as I fed on his fear.

"Let him go!" dad suddenly demanded as he, Ron, and Percy joined Bill with their wands out while she just smirked and everyone else watched, or in the case of Miss. Cooper watched while continuing to prepare our meal.

"Oh, then if William shall not answer my question, maybe you shall," she asked smugly. "If I kill Charlie and Dumbledore's the cause of my suffering. The suffering that makes me the tough and vicious bitch I am today, who will you blame?"

"You," he hissed out. "We all have our own minds!"

She just laughed. "That's correct. Even the vilest of creatures has a choice. Sometimes that vile creature might have a moment of compassion for the enemy, or the human whose blood it had been willing to consume. That creature may feel pity as they watch their pray beg, but for every one person spared another hundred have died.

"However, even the best of mankind can fall and do bad things," she continued shrugging. "Be it through anger, or perhaps revenge… or worse still, perhaps they do some bad things because they think they have to, for some greater good in this world? But then they may entrap themselves in someone's all-consuming hate, and eventually they will meet a terrible end."

"You don't know anything," dad spat out angrily. "Albus did what he did for the greater good of the wizarding world…"

Sparks danced across Morgana as she glared. "I don't give a shit about your fucked up little backwater society!" she hissed causing him to flinch back. "You know nothing, even now. If what he did was good why fear me? If what he did was good why was I beaten by those who had custody of me until I was eight and thrown out on the streets? YOU KNOW FUCK ALL BUT HOW TO EAT DUMBLEDORE'S SHIT!"

And with that she threw Charlie to dad's feet where he chocked and gasped for breath. "No caring person would condone my treatment to any child you poor excuse for a human."

She then turned and walked to the barbecue and grabbed a plat of burgers before heading off with a few sparks. "Ginny, come on because I will end up killing the bastards if we don't go somewhere else."

I just hopped out of my seat. "See you guys in a bit," I muttered to our friends as I followed after my girlfriend.

"Ginny you're not going anywhere with that crazy…" dad trailed off, and I turned back smirking to see someone had bound and gagged my dad leaving him on the floor while a wide range of curses hit the other four knocking them out.

I shrugged with a smile as I reached Morgana, and took a burger and munching as she did. We didn't talk as we finished off the plate before I magicked it away as it was only paper, and held her hand as we explored.

We had been wandering for about forty minutes when we came across a whole bunch of foreigners standing in a circle and chanting about something, which made me realise that I should perhaps learn some translation magic though by the look on Morgana's face she already learnt some as she waved her wand at us and I could understand… well kind of understand, the less common, larger words were still lost on me but I suppose with time they'll come.

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Kill her!"

"Kill him!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

The chanting continued with jeers and cheers as Morgana helped us squeeze through to the front, though I did notice a few guys fall down and not get up. I almost gasped as we reached the front and could see the fight as a beautiful young woman (maybe in her early twenties) with long flowing creamy blonde hair, wearing black leather zippered top with red lace up the front with the zip stopping short enough to show skin and cleavage of her huge bust. She wore a loose short leather skirt with crimson belt showing off her long smooth creamy legs, and shin high black leather boots and a cloak with hood and with crimson inner lining, and a jagged torn look at the bottom.

The beautiful woman's bright forest green (almost luminous green) eyes glared at the huge hairy man in front of her, baring sharp looking canines. The man wore raggedy clothes and reminded me of a tramp. If a tramp looked like a gorilla had been doing the nasty with a person.

However, I startled as the woman seemed to just flitter, leaving a red and black trail as she moved at speeds I could never imagine being able to, and sending the giant of a man/thing flying and crashing down with a yelp of pain before he got up roaring in anger.

I was feeling a little worried about the young woman and got a shock as she suddenly looked at me as the man charged her. Her bright red lips curved upwards into a wicked smile as her fist crashed into the giant man's gut causing him to scream as I could hear bones snapping.

"Spiritus!" she whispered to the air and suddenly a huge gust blew out and picked the 'man' up. The crowd split as he sailed through and cracked his head on a tree and landing unconscious. However, the young woman's eyes never left mine when she was declared the winner by some bald guy, and as he asked whether there is anyone else willing to face the deadly and beautiful 'Evangeline A.K. McDowell'. I blinked, and then she was practically curled around me, her nose buried in my neck, inhaling, with her fingers holding me still around my waist.

"You smell so alluring," she whispered in my ear as she took another deep breath, I shudder at the pleasant feel of her cool lips barely touching me and her pleasantly frosty breath. I had been shocked and awed by the sound of her voice as I had never heard such a beautiful, soft voice before, or such a really English accent. She sounded as if she should be living in a British palace in London or something. "So delectable, and what a mind, I could feel your gift reading me. Do you find my emotions… tasty?"

I was almost as surprised she could sense my ability to read emotions as much as I was that Morgana hadn't attacked her yet. I could practically feel the anxious, and in some cases worried stares from the crown when I heard Morgana finally speak up sounding royally pissed off, though not next to me.

"HEY!" she cried out in annoyance gaining everyone's attention, and we looked over to see her standing in the middle of the ring wearing her dark blue hipster combats and pocket belt with black tee and boot, with dark blue jacket and fingerless mettle plated gloves.

"Eva, right?" she asked of the blonde and I almost laughed at the blondes cute eye twitch at the nickname. "Are you going to leave MY Ginevra alone and fight me or are you going to continue sniffing her all day like a dog in heat?"

Evangeline growled and flittered forward. "Are you sure you can afford it?" she asked snootily. "One hundred galleons for your chance at me little girl, but I guess the chance at five thousand is quite alluring, yes?"

"OK, sounds fair enough," Morgana agreed. "But I don't have that kind of cash with me."

"Oh, well…" she began in thought as she looked at me smirking before back to Morgana. "Perhaps you can put up your sweet red haired girlfriend?" she asked as her small pink tongue licked out over her crimson lips.

Morgana shrugged while I grimaced wondering what the hell she's thinking. "Sure thing," she agreed before turning to the bald man. I just internally sigh. "Hurry up before the fucking Quidditch starts douche fuck!" she said glaring at him.

He nodded quickly as Eva added in her glare too. "Okay, fight!" he was quick to shout out and Eva flittered. She reappeared knocking Morgana off her feet and grabbing her ankles before throwing her into the air about one hundred meters causing the crowd to gasp while Eva snickered.

However, Morgan righted herself in air and a huge static clap erupted as a circle of electromagnetic energy shot from her, and Eva barely had time to look up in shock as she was hit and went flying back screaming as her hair frizzed up from the electricity.

Eva dizzily got back to her feet as Morgana landed on hers in a crouch before standing with a smirk. "The name's Lightning… and that's my name for a reason."

"Well, and I thought I wouldn't be beat," she retorts. "But just because you're good at lightning magic and tricks doesn't mean you'll…"

She trailed off with wide eyes as Morgana moved in with a right fist sparking following through with a left, both hitting her beautiful face and causing her to cry out in pain.

Then Morgana back flipped, her sparking toes hitting Eva's chin knocking her back and to the ground before she threw a ball of blue lightning and landed. Eva had just barely picked herself up before she was hit in an electric explosion.

It only took a few moments for the smoke to clear but when it did it left a burnt and dazed little girl in its place, looking just like a ten year old version of Eva. It took me a moment to come to terms that it really is her as the ref reluctantly handed over Morgana's money and she victory danced over to her opponent.

"H, hey that is so not fair," the tiny girl declares angrily as she shakes her head clear. "I didn't know you could just throw lightning around like that… give that back!" she demands (she's now just beyond cute) as she jumped at the sack of cash but Morgana just laughed and moved it out of the way and caught the girl by her arm.

"Na-ah little girl," she replied in amusement. "You didn't declare what you can do, so I believe I won. Anyway I think my Ginevra might like you so I'll tell ya what Eva. If you play nice and come with us if you're good she might let you have a taste if you want," she said as she carried the girl in her arms now (I think she would be too heavy for me, or any normal person to carry so effortlessly), and I followed out of the parting fearful crowd.

"Whoa, it was bad enough when the crazy vampire turned up," some random guy said as we were heading back to our tent, and Morgana let Eva drop to the ground to walk for herself.

"Yeah, and now some crazy lightning throwing chick, what is the world coming too!" another nameless guy said when I started as an emotionless bright green haired young woman had taken my hand and began walking with us. She is quite a looker, her eyes purple, and her ears pointed and long up the sides of her head ending a little above. She was also wearing a tan and lavender kimono though I noticed she wasn't wearing anything on her small feet.

"Oh there you are Chachamaru," Eva suddenly said looking behind her at me and the green haired woman (girl, she doesn't look that old, maybe sixteen, seventeen at the most).

"Yes Master!" she agreed in a soft monotone voice, though it was also polite and too had that English accent to it. However, as she spoke and looked towards Eva (still holding my warm hand in her soft, warm(ish) hand) I felt just a jolt, almost unnoticeable but it was there… love. Though, the emotion disappeared seconds later.

"Lightning, Ginevra!" Eva said gesturing to each of us. "This is my servant Chachamaru," she introduced us.

"It is a pleasure," she replied with a slight bow before continuing her attention onto me with a curious expression. "It appears my Master has taken a liking to you and your blood. It has been so long since my Master has taken much of an interest in anything, I thank you."

"Err, thanks I guess," I replied nervously as we neared our campsite.

Morgana laughed looking back at us with a smirk. "So, Chacha, you and Eva will be joining us for the match, I still have quite a few spare tickets for our section."

"Why thank you, that is most kind of you," she replied in that same polite monotone.

"No problem," she answered. "After all it's going to be cool. Eva here can probably teach my girls a few things about magic."

Eva looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why exactly would I want to do that?"

"Oh well," Morgana began in thought. "It's just that we plan on kicking some major league Dumbledore worshippers ass in the near future, and hopefully rid the world of the old bastard forever."

"Well, all you needed to say is you plan on over throwing the bigot Dumbledork," she retorted smirking smugly. "That foolish old man preaches about tolerance and crap and all of the 'Light' love him for it, but the bastard has never gone out on a limb and actually tried to amend the laws he's supposedly against. And the way he looks at people even creeps me out and I'm a vampire."

"Yeah, I've noticed," I couldn't help but interrupt. "I, it's because of his legilimency. Though, all of our girls have, or are learning occlumency to stop him."

"That is good news is it not Master," Chachamaru says monotone. "This way when you begin teaching them they shall either have the art down or at the least a basic understanding for you to assist them into mastery."

"Yes, Chachamaru," she agreed nodding with a small smirk and dark gleam in her eyes. "And when they are finished with mental protection I shall be perfectly capable of teaching them to defeat the Merlin wannabe," she laughed.

Morgana laughed too. "That's what I call him."

 **0oo00oo0**

"Yea...! Look at that bitch hit dirt!" I couldn't help but scream out, whooping with my sisters. And I couldn't help but be amused as Eva was sitting up close to me and Ginny also screaming out in pleasure at seeing the Irish keeper smash face first into the ground... well even the little vamp sees how fun that is... well to watch anyway.

It was impossible to help but be disappointed as I'm better than this guy. Though, that Bulgarian Seeker is pretty good his tells are so easy. Anyway, from my point of view all the Irish Seeker needs to do is keep the Bulgarian minger away from the Snitch. He doesn't need it.

It boggles the mind at the stupidity of some people... especially magical people. Its a sport, and all sports have some strategic merit, and that goes double for those with league points.

Considering how far behind Bulgaria is, they would have to catch the Snitch with a three hundred and forty point lead to win by just ten points, which looking at how lame their Chasers are... well, that ain't likely, after all the Irish team has such a point advantage because of their Chasers.

Shaking that thought away I look back to the pitch seeing those Veela women dancing about mocking the leprechauns... no need to guess who's mascots are who's even if I hadn't seen them come flying down. Though, those Veela are smoking when not like throwing fireballs about and looking like crows, literally. I had to stop some of my girls killing themselves to impress the Veela.

I bet that douche bag Ron loved the leprechauns though, when they dropped all of that 'gold' into the crowds. Though, honestly that was dangerous, they could have hurt a little kid. I just hope I'm there to see the greedy look on Ron's face disappear when the gold just ups and fades away in a few hours.

Though, it looks unlikely as neither Seeker is ever likely to find the Snitch. The match has been going on for over five hours now and some of my girls had even taken naps snuggled up together looking just too adorable, especially Abby, Tabby, and Garnet. They're just too freaking cute.

"Peanuts, popcorn, hot dogs, sodas!" a young man called out as he with two young women and another young man seemingly only a few years out of school were walking by their private section carrying a large, (though probably magic light) tray each strapped around their necks and waists, each containing many of the mentioned confectioneries.

"Over here!" Ginny called out licking her lips having moaned about being thirsty just moments ago. "I want a lemon soda!" she said handing over some money to one of the young women and getting a giant sized drink she can share with some of her friends while other girls also grabbed giant sodas, and others sweets, or popcorn in huge buckets, enough to feed and water them all just fine.

"I can't believe two days... two freaking days!" Eva grumbled in annoyance, later, two days later. "The players are starting to get bored let alone me! I always knew this came could in theory go on forever, but I've never seen one last more than eight hours before."

"Oh really. So you think I should give the Snitch back or something?" I asked in surprise as I was actually just enjoying sitting back, relaxing and knowing no one of importance is scheming against me because they're all watching the match.

The girl's all looked at me with mouths hanging open in shock as I showed them the little golden ball struggling to get free from between my fingers.

"How long have you had that?" Eva demanded heatedly glaring at the Snitch as if it had also wronged her.

"Mistress Lightning has had the Snitch in her possession now one hour and two minuets after the game started, My Master," Chachamaru answered before I could surprising me that she saw and never mentioned it to Eva.

"And why didn't you tell me Chachamaru?" the tiny vampire reprimanded tiredly.

"It did not seem important," she answered. "I am sorry Master if I displeased you. It was not my intention."

"Just forget about it Chachamaru," she replied before turning her forest green eyes to glare at me. "Honestly... I escape that barrier and those insane girls and... 'her'... only to be stuck with another lot of insane girls... well at least I'll get some with you!" she complained, pouting.

"OK, OK, games over," I replied as I point my finger at the ball and blast it with a tiny stream of blue lightning, holding it with only the electricity I point like a gun as my girls watch in awe, straight at the Irish Seeker as he's nearest, and fire.

The Snitch shoots forward and up towards him, winding him as it hit his gut causing him to cry out in pain. However, the Snitch then dropped down into his surprised hands as he looked around in shock the crowd having gone quiet.

"Wow...!" the commentators voice boomed over the stadium. "Could the Golden Snitch have gotten bored and turned itself it?" he asked, but most people were too surprised to laugh. "Ireland have caught the Snitch, earning them an extra one hundred and fifty points and they not only win this match but the Quidditch World Cup!"

However, this time the Irish supporters exploded into cheer, drowning out any negative shouting from the opposition. I just smirked as my girls cheered too, some of them just glad they can leave and go to bed.

I was leaving with my friends out of the huge crowd when I was seeing red as two of my girls had just been snagged. Ginny had seen too an look of horror on her face but she said nothing as I charged after them not caring that I threw people out of my way with super strength.

I shot through the woods after them and soon skidded out into a large clearing where a clear thirty or so fully trained wizards had gather, my two girls, Shortcake and Garnet struggling against their attackers with tears in their eyes.

There were many other girls of varying ages having had items of clothing tore off with men with their pants down, and none of them looked worried that someone had interrupted, but more delighted than anything.

"You best let every single one of them go, or I'm going to tear you apart!" I hissed out in my rage as they laughed, but they stopped abruptly as I side peddled the large arm trying to grab me from behind and my left elbow crashed into his ribs causing him to squeal with pain spitting up blood.

I then grabbed his face before he hit the ground holding him up, my power crackled as streams of blue energy started pulling out of him and up, streaming down my left arm and into my body. His gurgled cries died down after only a moment when I let his lifeless body hit the ground.

Turning my attention back to the men my eyes lit up, sparking with blue electricity. It sparked once around my body before they threw aside their captives pulling pants up as fast as they could and turning to flee the way they came.

However, they paused as their stood Eva, her eyes hidden by shadows as I could feel her anger for these things.

"Its just another little girl!" one called out in relief as they went to continue fleeing.

However, they stopped once again as the Eva's eyes lit up crimson red with a sinister smile baring fangs. "And where do you think you gentlemen are going?" she asked licking her red lips as she kicked something large by her feet at them.

It was a drained body landing by their feet with a look of terror on its face. "I caught this little bastard trying to swipe Abigail just after you ran after these two, Lightning!" Eva spoke as she flittered through the men sending several flying painfully before picking up both Tabby and Garnet, flittering again and placing them down as she stood by me.

I sneered at the remaining petrified men cracking my knuckles. "Well... we are good girls... lets take out the rest of the garbage. After all, we have just had a couple of tasty meals now haven't we?"

"Yes, lets burn off some of that energy, or we'll never get any rest until tomorrow," Eva agreed, her accent accentuated even more by her anger.

The men were obviously messing themselves, and even in the dark I could see piss stains forming on their crutches.

"What's going on here!" someone interrupted as several men in beige robes entered the clearing with wands draw, seeing the large group of huddled up, scared girls in the middle some having torn clothes, the two dead men, the large group of terrified men, and the vampire child and girl with lightning dancing around her body, their first thought was to aim wands at the two girl, as they seemingly have two other girls hostage.

However, their were a few female aurors and one in particular with brightly coloured pink hair moved her wand to face at the men to the shock of the male aurors. However, her fellow women joined suit in this endeavour.

"Your Lightning!" the pink haired woman called out.

"Yeah," she agreed as a smirk came to her lips. "Pink hair... pretty auror chick... you must be, Nymphadora Tonks! I believe we have a Lizzy in common!"

"Yea... but... just call me Tonks," she replied with caution. "So, what did these men do to you?"

"kidnapped these two," she answered as she let her power down to stroke their hair lovingly before standing up straight.

"And tried to kidnap another," Eva added with narrowed red eyes as she returned focus on her targets. "Now if you'll take the other girls back to their family's we'll deal with these... men."

"We can't just let you eat them," Tonks said as her anger filled eyes glared at the men, but only a few of the other aurors chose to re-aim. "They'll be going to jail where they belong."

"Nonsense!" a large black auror spoke commandingly. "Albus has warned us of Potter!" he spat in disgust. "A lying insane girl, a murderer even, and here's the proof."

"Well... if it isn't one of Dumbledore's little servant bitches," I said while Eva smirked and seemed to hold back a laugh. "You dare go around pointing your wand at me when the evidence is quite clear. In addition, we being two magus are perfectly within our right according to the law under certain circumstances such as this to kill at our digression. Goblins might be greedy, but they know this shit."

"What a filthy vampire like her," he laughed out mockingly. "A magus... she's nothing but a leach!"

"Leach!" Eva hissed out in anger. "I'll have you know you filthy wannabe! I far outstrip your precious Dumbledore in power, and intellect!" she hissed taking a step towards them when I took her shoulder and shook my head no. Now is not the time to slaughter one of Dumbledore's minions.

The black auror just snorted before getting a shove from another man. "What Dawlish?" he demanded angrily.

"They were within their right to defend themselves with lethal force. And I believe the evidence speaks for itself. If you have a problem them why don't we take it to Madam Bones and see whether she gives a crap about what Dumbledore says! Now lets go and round up the rest of these bastards before they try to escape while the lady's can see to getting the children back to parents or guardians and taking statements."

"But she's a vampire, she has no rights!" he commanded angrily.

Dawlish however pointed his wand at the black guy. "Now listen here Kingsley. I don't care. She's on a leash so to speak. Under the house of one of the Ancients! She is within her right, under that houses name within reason and just cause to take a life of a wizard under the Arcanum, which is absolute! So just get on with your job as I'm your superior not Dumbledore!"

Kingsley just grumbled in anger as he left to cuff up some men, all of which surprisingly willing to be taken in. However, all of the women were quick in heading off to console the large group of girl, use magic to repair clothes etc. before taking them off to find their family's. Harder chore than it seems as not all of them are English!

However, Tonks had joined me and Evangeline as I was now cuddling my two missing girls lovingly as they snuggled their faces into my neck shivering with tears, my hands holding the small of their backs, pulling them tight to me.

"Will they be OK?" Tonks asked in concern.

I nodded with a sigh. "Yea... they'll be fine with a little tender loving care. So you haven't turned into a Slytherin hating Dumbledore worshipper then?"

She crinkled her nose in disgust. "Of course not," she said rolling her eyes. "My mother was in Slytherin House, and she married a muggle-born from Hufflepuff. The Black family disowned mum for that. So can't win either way," she shrugged unconcerned, but I made a mental not to speak with Sirius about possibly taking them back into his family.

"Not to mention your relationship with Lizzy," I added unable to help myself, smirking as I look over the woman's hot body with the knowledge that she can turn into other people... yummy.

Tonks was furiously blushing. "I-I can't believe she told you... wait... your not...?"

"Of course I am," I agreed rolling my eyes. "She really knows how to please a girl."

"Yeah..." Tonks whispered with a longing look in her eyes.

"So... do you have a tent here?" I asked as a plan formed in my mind.

"Yea... I had to buy one just for this match," she said rolling her eyes but still red cheeked. "I saw the ones the aurors office wanted us to use. I only think a few auror took those."

"How would you like to... join my exclusive girls only Covenant of Witches?" I asked with a smirk lining my lips.

"You don't want me obeying Dumbledore but you want me obeying you?" Tonks asked me, but she didn't say no.

"Not obeying as such..." I tell her thoughtfully. "More like working for the greater good..." I said and could sense her rebuttal so continued. "Of kicking dipshits asses!"

"For a second there... with the greater good," she shivered. "That's Dumbledore's bull-crap line for when his sheep, or at least one or two question him. Most of them just accept that as an actual excuse for doing something messed up!"

"Na... me..." I shook my head smirking. "I'll destroy for those I care about, which is why those I do love know I'm sincere. To die for those you love is a great honour, but to kill for those you love just means your loved one isn't going to be tortured and raped before they join you in death! Dumbledore's minions just don't seem to understand this simple principle."

"I've never heard it being spoken quite like that before," Tonks said sadly. "But thinking about what I would rather do. I guess I would rather kill and be able to say I did my best if I were to die. To go down fighting is better than to crap ya pants and die."

"So you in?" I asked as I frowned catching Eva draining the still warm blood from the guy I killed. I suppose its better than leaving it to waste. "It would be nice to have an auror on our side to dish us the dirt in the Ministry! I might even be able to... use my good name amongst those who don't eat Dumbles shit to dig you a little deeper into the ministry itself. Hopefully, keep our eyes and ears on Dumbledore's fucked up schemes."

"Umm... sure," she agreed. "So... do I get a free pen for signing up?" she asked jokingly.

I just smirked rolling my eyes as Tabby and Garnet had stopped crying and were watching with interest. "Garnet, Tabby, this is Nymphadora Tonks, our new sister," I said kissing their cheeks lovingly. "Would you like to stay with her tonight and she'll bring you back to us tomorrow."

To Tonks' surprise both girl each kissed my cheek and glompped onto one of Tonks' arms each nodding their heads in eagerness.

"You mean for... too?" Tonks asked, her checks flamed red.

"Just go and enjoy, they must really think your pretty if they agreed just like that," I told the surprised woman. "Normally they're really clingy with me or our other sister Daphne, or mostly each other when we have classes now I'm in third year. Maybe they could enjoy a few on your... transformation tricks. Just enjoy, and let them enjoy you.

"You girls be good for Sister Dora now, OK," she asked them and they nodded eagerly. "She's probably been working real hard because of the quidditch so why don't you girls be sure to give her an all over massage to relieve her stress, OK?"

"Yep!" both girls chimed in happiness as they practically dragged Tonks off towards camp having pushed the scary events from their minds where two super awesome but sometimes naughty heroes rescued them, and now they get to play with their newest big sister.

"A shape-shifter," Eva commented. How she could just tell...? Well, that will come in handy I'm sure, maybe she can teach me sometime. "She will be highly useful. And I don't mean just for playing with."

"I know what you meant," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Just checking," she retorted smirking as if she thinks hot girls are all I think about. I think about revenge a fair bit too... and blowing stuff up... blowing stuff up is cool... car goes boom.

However, shaking off those childish and pervy thoughts I saw that we had been left alone. I let my senses out and could just about sense people heading into the forest when a huge explosion made Eva and I startle as we looked towards where camp is to see a ploom of rising fire.

Therefore, we ran off in that direction, a large crowd of screaming weakling pussies were heading in our direction when I was startled to see a female house elf with panic on its face.

At first look the house elf seemed to be running away, however, looking closer as I stopped I could see it fighting an unknown force to go back. Then looking further I can detect an invisible human with a thread of magic I've never really paid attention to before, it was strong but seemed like it was shackled too, house elf magic... another creatures magic in chains? How fucked up!

"Lightning...?" Eva called but I just watched. "Morgana...!"

I was startled as that was the first time Eva had had ever spoken my real name. "Protect the girls...! I feel I have to follow that elf... something about the person...!"

"She's trying to stop," Eva nodded in agreement. "I'll protect them... our sisters. You stop him!"

"Right," I agreed as I left after watching in surprise as Eva just bust into hundreds of tiny bats and shot into the sky over the trees in a great swarm.

I shook that awesome sight from my head as I chased after the elf for a good few minutes when I entered a clearing I came to a stop and there was no one, no house elf in sight.

However, I carefully moved around, looking for any sign of the elf, but I found none when I instinctively back peddled twice skidding to a halt as a huge mucky green blast shot up into the sky behind some bushes and a tree.

I let my eyes trail its path up into the sky to see a giant mucky green grey skull form in the sky, with a huge green serpent slithering through and around its eye holes and mouth. I found myself growling as my eyes trialled back down to the bushes and tree where the spell came from.

Taking one step forward, my forearms igniting with blue sparks of electricity as I readied to fight whoever shot that stupid looking goth symbol into the air, when I felt the air pressure shift before hearing the multitude of popping sounds.

They all appeared at once in a circle around me. I lifted my right forearm as red lights swam at me, a blue electric shield erupted and the spells harmlessly hit. I spun, pulling my other arm up deflecting some spells into the surrounding bushes before creating a small shock-wave that knocked all of the wizards to the ground.

"What the fuck are you retards doing attacking me for?" I screamed out in rage. Sure I'm happy about my new power but still, they're total douches. I can even see Arthur Weasley cautiously getting to his feet with the others, some of which I noticed were of higher ministry office than mere aurors.

"Who are you?" demanded a greying brown haired man I know to be a Barty Crouch. He was standing next to a bearded man I know as Amos Diggory, and other than Mr. Bagman, and Mr. Weasley I hadn't met any of them and didn't care to.

"Are you such a spanner that you don't remember me as you met me before the Cup match started?" I demanded in annoyance as I glared at him and took great enjoyment in his blush and the snicker from Bagman. "After all, if you can't remember a staff members name... well.. maybe you should retire, because the douche you were calling Wetherby is actually Percy, but I suppose us little people are beneath you, you prick!

"Its not like I destroyed a Dark Lord you pussies can't bare to speak of when I was fifteen months old," I said mockingly, he just started getting angry but I continued, smirking. "Oh wait a moment... I did that, silly me... how could I forget that everyone knows my name... but the dipshit with the opening signs of dementia... you should see a medi-wizard if your having memory issues, after all you can't be too careful...!"

"That is enough!" Arthur Weasley just butted in angrily, but that didn't stop a few childish peoples continued laughing, including one blonde older woman (kind of fine body) who had at first seemed more stern than Professor McGonagall... turns out this one at least has a childish side.

"Yea yea, whatever," I replied disinterested. "Oh... if your looking for the cake shite who threw that goth-kid thing up into the sky, he was over there. I might have got him with one of those many stunner's you threw at me. You could have killed a little old guy. You should be more careful. You might accidentally do us all a favour and kill Dumbledork!"

"Shut up Potter!" Mr. Weasley hissed in rage. "Don't you talk like that about your betters!" he practically screamed with his face red with rage. His words causing plenty of shocked gasps.

"Oh do excuse my bad manners!" I replied with a kind smile full of bull-shite forgiveness. I replied laughing as my right hand sparkled with electricity starting them all. "After all... his Greater Good is absolute... someone should check for a phoenix tattooed to your ass!" That got quite a few just roaring out laughing, but Mrs. Weasley just fumed, glaring.

"I'll... check behind the bushes then," Mr. Crouch interrupted as the laughing slowly died down, and nobody told him not to so he looked around. I don't know why, but I think I'll check again after him. He seems like the type that would have defended himself over my insult but he just let it go. I'll let them slid until I've seen enough.

"Winky!" he roared out in rage as he came out and just threw the house elf's unconscious body to the floor. My eyes narrowed in rage as he would treat another creature like this... one that can't even defend itself. Crouch also had a second wand but used his to wake the creature up.

She woke groggily as she looked around. However, for a brief moment her large black eyes connected with mine with horror written clearly in them before she turned to Barty Crouch.

"M-Master Barty... Please...!" she whimpered out, her cries shrill and panicked, tugging on her tea-towel toga bearing the coat of arms of the Crouch family. "I... I didn't do nothin' wrong! Please Master Barty!"

"I caught you with this!" he accused waving the extra wand in her face causing her to shiver back in fear. "Its clothes for you when we get home!" he spoke harshly causing her to cry with great big tears in her eyes. Her eyes, the only real sign of beauty on the creature.

I smirked as I pictured a plan as she continued whaling about not knowing how to fire the goth thingy. "Why wait until you get her home," I spoke looking at the elf before back to Barty Crouch. "I'm sure you can live without a tie for a while!"

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment before nodding his head in agreement as the elf whaled louder he pulled off his tie, but I took a little pleasure in the fact he showed at least the tiniest spark of guilt. He forced the tie into her hands and she dropped to her knees whaling with sadness as she held it.

Mr. Crouch had just turned to leave when I suddenly spoke. "Now lets see who Mr. Crouch is actually hiding behind the bushes," I spoke in amusement.

"Excuse me?" the blonde woman was back to her stern ways as she spoke, her wand cautiously moving to Barty Crouch, a few others following suit.

"I can sense the human," I replied shrugging. "That's the reason I'm here. I followed the elf chick after I noticed her trying to stop a human I couldn't see from leaving deep into the forest."

"Amelia... you can't believe this nut job of a girl," Arthur Weasley spoke up. "She's dangerous and deluded."

"Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" I spoke having heard of her and she gave a nod. "Give me a second and I'll go and get him. Then we'll see who the deluded nut job is. Maybe I should get you some of his wife's cooking sometime. You might find it a little... dark around the edges, but you'll find it... quite controlling!"

Amelia's eyes snapped over to Arthur Weasley in anger. "If I find out you and your wife have been trying to drug Miss. Potter with illegal potions on Dumbledore's orders... or any potion for that matter I'll have you in Azkaban before you can say, 'but Dumbledore'!" she hissed out angrily before turning and nodding to me, Arthur Weasley having paled and backed down.

I gave her a grateful smile as I have not actually met an adult mage who would stand up for me. So I quickly left into the bushes and 'saw' him under an invisibility cloak. I didn't even bother to pull the cloak off him as I grabbed at his clothes and just threw him out where he crashed down to the dirt before the others, his cloak no longer on his head.

"Barty Crouch Junior!" someone gasped out in horror. "But... he's supposed to be in Azkaban for... for crimes against the Longbottom's. He's a Death Eater!"

Amelia looked up in rage from the Death Eater to the Death Eaters father as he looked sick. He didn't even try to resist as Amelia sent aurors to arrest him for harbouring a criminal.

"I don't care what Dumbledore says!" Arthur Weasley suddenly spat out at me in hate. "I'm not have an evil thing like you in my house ever again! And you're to stay away from Ginny!"

I moved grabbing him by the throat squeezing. "You are disrespecting one of the Ancients... one of the Ancient Families. The head even. Yet you don't have the power to back it up. Ginny is MINE! And she likes it that way. You have a problem..." I shrug while those around me watch but none can come to his aid, and those that can, wont.

"I care about Ginny a lot," I continued on. "And she me, in return... and... quite frankly I now grant her protection of my family! Touch her, or try doing anything to her... then... well I'll be having some fun!"

I then threw him to the floor where he coughed and wheezed for a moment before glaring full force. "Then we just wont pay for the bitches tuition for betraying us!" he hissed out angrily. "Then we'll have her at home... maybe we can sell her off to..."

He was blasted across the clearing unconscious by Amelia, which surprised me because I wanted to do the blasting. "Aurors... arrest Arthur Weasley," she said and two of them did so a little too eagerly. "Dumbledore may help him out of this, but..."

"I'll pay her tuition fees and keep her from their grasp," I hissed out interrupting angrily. "Dumbledore has corrupted them so much that they care more about doing what he wants over protecting their own children from him."

"Unfortunately they're not the only one's to fall under Dumbledore's control," Amelia spoke as she looked once sadly at the sobbing little house elf. "We should get back to camp. I won't be able to keep Arthur long, but long enough to perhaps get some information."

"Go ahead," I told her quickly. "I just want a word or two with Winky if I may."

"Of course," she agreed as she gestured to the others and they began leaving. "But even after the bond is broken she wont give up family secrets, even under truth potion. She would rather die"

"I understand," I replied. "But that isn't what I want to talk to her about."

Amelia gave a simple nod before heading off, following after her colleagues while I turned back to Winky and knelt down in front of her.

"Winky..." I spoke gently but she didn't look up. "Winks...!" I spoke more commandingly and holding her tie with huge tears in her expressive eyes she looked to me.

"W-Winky... Winky is no good..." she spoke blowing her huge nose on the tie. "Winky is bad House Elf. Winky never have...! Winky ruined. What Winky do, please... what Winky do!"

"You let me take you in," I said straight-away continuing with my plan. I know all house elf's will obey every command given, and I want to try something with her.

"Y-you would let bad Winky be y-your House Elf?" she asked as if unable to believe it.

I smiled softly as I reached out and she let me pull away the tear and snot stained tie (no less than it deserves) and threw it to my side.

"Yes Winky... I want you..." I tell the stunned little thing as more tears shed of gratitude. "Track your self to me Winky...! Go ahead, let me be your master, your mistress."

"Y-yes," she said mesmerised by my stare. Her hand waves and a beautiful pattern encroaches of silvers, golds and reds around me like pixy dust before fading away and I could sense any freedom she might have had draining away as well, to her relief.

"W-what are your first orders Master?" she asked with absolute devotion in her big expressive eyes.

"I wish for you to use your powers," I began and the elf wiped her eyes clear, hope, devotion, gratitude and other emotions I could not be described as she eagerly awaited her first ever order from her new master.

"Yes My Master... My Mistress?" she asked in absolute obedience and longing, needing to hear her first order as a new slave to a new master.

"I wish for you to use your magic... all of your power," I continued as I stroked the creatures face with affection and hope. She leant into the touch, unsure, tears of confusion in her brilliant black eyes. "To be truthfully FREE!" I practically roared the last word and she paused.

Winky took two short steps back in confusion, her large black eyes on her ugly face widened in shock at her order. The words spoken with suck caring need.

The elf hadn't noticed at first but something was happening to her, a golden energy was building up, bursting from within her wrinkled skin. It felt wonderful to the elf, blissful, her power larger than it had ever been... divine, and beautiful.

The light and energy was peaceful, engulfing the elf in a golden glow hiding her from sight. I could barely believe that what I had hoped for was actually working. It was happening, and I wonder what will happen when its finished. I can already feel the momentary bound gone completely.

Then the golden energy faded away and I had to hold back a gasp as a tiny girl appeared her eyes dark, black even, her skin tan, and long pointed ears up the side of her head with long snow white hair to her shoulders. Her teeth were a little fangy and on the ends of her long slim fingers were perfectly sharp finger nails, just like with her bare feet. She has a body that's like a perfectly miniaturised human woman of perhaps between the age of seventeen and nineteen.

She was still wearing her tea towel toga, which was now a big baggy on her as she looked herself over with her mouth dropping open in awe and shock.

The elf looked up at me, her height still the same, and her eyes just as expressive full of tears, tears of love, and devotion, only these weren't faked by a curse but genuine and she dropped to her knees bowing to me.

"I am... I am really truly... free," she whispered, startled as her little voice was no longer squeaky and annoying, but soft and gentle. "I... I will serve you My Lady of Lightning... My Master! In all that you need. Please allow me this!"

I smiled as I help her to kneel up straight as I pull out my wand and in but a moment she's wearing a cute little blue maid dress with white apron on the front with white and blue headdress holding her beautiful hair from falling into her eyes.

"As my maid... not slave," I told her smilingly. "If I want a slave or two they'll be human girls, not an elf girl, understand?"

"Yes My Master," she agreed. "I... wish to continue calling you Master, or Mistress as you... out of all humans I know," her gaze was unwaveringly full of devotion and loyalty. "None have deserved such titles as you do."

I smiled as I put my wand away and stroked her cheek. This time however, she didn't hesitate in leaning into my touch, a smile gracing her pretty pink tiny lips as my thumb traced them.

"And there you were when we first me saying you're not nice," Ginny said from behind startling me as I turned to see her with Chachamaru. "But really Morgana... you really freed her... and she's so adorable!"

I sighed but smiled as Winky peaked around me staring at the red haired girl in awe. "I know," I agreed smiling. "But what was happening in camp?"

"Death Eaters," Ginny said darkly. "They got drunk and were juggling Mr. Robert's and his family, but Eva got them down. She even trapped a couple of the Munchers in ice before someone fired that," she said gesturing the goth thingy as it was almost faded away. "Then they ran away in fear... so while Eva was trying to track the escapees down she sent me with Chachamaru as my bodyguard to check on you."

"Well, we were about to leave," I told her standing up.

"What happened here anyway?" Ginny asked curiously as the clearing looked a little singed.

"Nothing much... but you remember that guy, Crouch who couldn't remember Percy's real name?" I asked amused when she grinned, nodding. "I think he somehow snuck his son out of Azkaban. His son shot that thing into the sky. Then Crouch tried to blame Winks here and 'fired' her. So I offered her a job and the ordered her to be free, and now she looks like what I think they should!"

"Whoa... that's some adventure," Ginny said smilingly. "But where's dad... I heard the idiot was over here somewhere probably trying to preach Word of Dumbledore!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right," I said chuckling. "I beat him up for threatening me, then Amelia Bones Head of the Magic Cops stunned him after he started threatening you, probably partially for his protection from me, and then she arrested him."

"O...K," she answered with a sigh before shrugging. "I... I guess I don't have a family any more..?" she asked uncertainly.

"You do if you want to be Dumbledore's latest minion," I answered laughingly as she gave me a look that promised a very painful spanking... I can't wait. "Sorry Gin... but your family are too far gone... well except Fred and George! They at least know bull-shit when Dumbledore presents it as the Greater Good!"

"With capital G's?"

"Of course."

We laughed a little before I turned back to the elf. "Lets go Winks and meet the rest of our family."

"No," the elf suddenly said, looking to herself in awe. "I... I can say no," she said in joy.

"Well good for you Winks," I told her glad she's feeling good. She doesn't have as much to worry about as us. The old bastards certainly going to try something fucked up in the future!

I pulled Ginny into my arms and gave her a loving kiss on the lips, which she only too eagerly returned, our tongues slipping into each others mouths as her hands wandered, squeezing my butt. I pulled back from her grinning.

"We stop now, or we soil the clearing floor and have Chacha and Winks protect our privacy!" I couldn't help but gasp out, out of breath from the searing kiss.

Ginny grinned. "You two... keep everyone away... I'm going down town on this fine ass!" she said, and both Chachamaru and Winks nodded in agreement.


	44. Rise of the Black Phoenix (HP)

_Harry was born with unique ability to see deep within a person to their vert soul. Having been raised-abused by his 'guardians' they finally got rid of him for good. But he thankfully stumbled upon a friendly snake before he is found by Ginny Weasley. He had already discovered magic without a wand. And learns how to control it, with the goal of teaching, and building an army._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Sci-Fi - Chapters: 11 - Words: 38,079 - Reviews: 272 - Updated: 6/12/2013- Published: 8/15/2008 - [Harry P., Ginny W.] [Astoria G., Daphne G.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

A young boy with raven black unruly hair and emerald green eyes, lay curled up in a small ball, in a tight dark space. Light streamed in through the cracks in the door, his skin, pasty white, and pale, almost transparent. He was small for his age, at ten years old, nearing his eleventh birthday; he looked as though he was no older than eight.

The young boy was shaking from fear and pain he was bleeding from large bruises of purple and red, deep cuts were oozing blood from his arms and legs. However, the only noise that could be heard coming from him was a few whimpers and dry sobs. Harry Potter had unfortunately discovered at a very early age that crying only made things worse.

His, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley, ever since he could remember have tormented and tortured him. Calling him a freak, a waste of space and time, they force him to do all the household chores. He cooks their breakfast, lunch and dinner, and gets hardly any food for himself. He cleans the house and does the gardening, and yet they say he is lazy and all the neighbours have been led to believe he is a troublemaker.

Harry has only ever been to school for one year in his life. However, when his aunt and uncle discovered his grades were better that their sons, his cousin Dudley's, and his teacher said he is gifted, all Harry got for his intelligence was a broken leg. Since then Harry was not allowed to attend school.

Harry had begun to believe that he was stuck forever to be a slave, beaten, and hurt for the rest of his short life. However, a few days ago he was sent a letter for which is the reason he hadn't eaten since and why he was dragged from his cupboard bedroom under the stairs every morning and re-broken as his uncle called it. Because every time Harry was seriously injured for reasons unknown to him his body heals itself very fast, within a few hours all of his breaks are fixed and his bruises and cuts lessened.

A soft blue light slowly enveloped the boy and for the next few hours, the he had to suffer the agony of his bones snapping and twisting back into place. He gritted his teeth during the whole repairing of his body he did not want to-ever-cry out; crying would only bring him more pain if his so-called relatives heard him.

Finally, the soft blue glow dimmed and died out leaving only the light from the cracks in the door.

Suddenly he stiffened as he saw a large shadow pass by his door. "Petunia!" his uncle said loudly from the other side.

"Yes dear!" she replied as she came out into the hall just outside Harry's door.

"I've had enough of these god dammed freaky letters!" Vernon boomed angrily. "We should get rid of the little freak before any of them turn up here!" Harry was now shaking with fear. What did he mean by get rid of?

His aunt seemed to be thinking for a moment before replying "but where? And how?" she asked worriedly.

"We'll just drive him somewhere and throw him out!" His uncle proclaimed with apparent satisfaction.

The cupboard door pulled hard open blinding Harry with light he put his hands over his eyes to protect then, and felt a beefy hand grab his ankle, he screeched as he was-pulled from the safety of his cupboard. "Shut up!" His whale of an uncle bellowed pulling him into the hall, throwing him into the wall and all went black, and he knew no more.

Harry was shivering cold on a hard damp surface, slowly opening his eyes to see the bright sunlight streaming through the trees. He looked round to see that he had obviously been dumped in a small wood. He gently lifted himself into a seated position and realised that if his uncle had re-broken him that he had been lying on the dirt ground long enough for him to heal.

He wheeled around as he heard a quite voice hissing to his right. "Aww; poor infant abandonsss by that fatsss humansss." Harry looked around franticly looking for whoever spoke but all he could see was a small crimson and black striped snake, which had a few golden dashes on its head.

Harry stared at the little snake for a moment in fear when the snakes yellow eyes looked up at him as though it only noticed he could see it. "Hello," the snake hissed. "Are you hurt?" it asked, its voice seemed oddly young and male.

Harry just stared at the snake for a moment before replying in a strange hissing language. "H… hello, I'm not hurt… thank you for asking," he stuttered. The snake looked at him in surprise as it backed away from him slightly.

"You're ssspeaker," it hissed at him. "It is an honour to meet you," it hissed bowing slightly. "I have heard of wizards that can speak to us."

"Ex… excuse me?" Harry asked getting the snakes' full attention. "What do you mean wizards?"

"You meansss you don't knowsss?" the little snake asked. Harry shrugged slightly not knowing what to say. "You are magic little boy."

Harry just stared in shock for a few moments letting the fact that he was having a confiscation with a snake sink in and the fact the snake had said he is a wizard and that he is magic. "Well I guess that makes sense," Harry replied thoughtfully. "That would explain how I can heal myself all the time."

"Yesss I sssuppose it would," the little snake agreed with a small chuckle. "Ssso what is your name little human?"

"Harry Potter… what'sss your name?"

"My name is SSSlyther," the snake replied proudly. Harry smiled. Then Slyther moved closer to Harry and moved up his right arm. He was nervous at first to have the snake climb on him but when the snake just curled around his upper right arm gently he smile at him, "I ssshall accompany you and help you, I would feel dreadful if any harm came to my new friend."

"Friend?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yesss, friend," agreed Slyther with a slight nod.

"But where ssshall we go?" Harry asked with a bit of fear to his voice.

"First," Slyther hissed. "You need to learn some basic magic, I'm not sure how magic works but I can help you figure it out, you'll need to learn how to make food out of thin air."

"C-can I really do that?" Harry stuttered sitting up against a nearby tree.

"I don't know," Slyther admitted. "But try wishing for it and concentrate hard on some of your favourite foodsss."

Harry closed his eyes trusting his new and only friend, concentrating as hard as he could holding his hands out wishing with all his might for some of the delicious foods he was denied by his aunt and uncle. Then he felt something in his hands, he opened his eyes and looked on in surprise. He was holding a tray with a plate full of food with a knife and folk either side. (Bacon, Sausages, Mushrooms and Onions and buttered Toast with backed beans) there was a glass of fresh orange juice and a side plate with a slice of fruitcake.

"Eat," Slyther hissed. "Get your strength up."

"Do you want some?" Harry asked his friend.

Slyther chuckled amusedly. "No I do not eat that kind of food… I eat mice and ratsss."

"Err… Okay," Harry hissed trying not to feel too grossed out or sorry for the little mice that his new friend eats. Harry picked up his knife and fork and for the first time in memory ate until he couldn't eat any more, he finished of his main plate of food and was quite full by then it tasted better than he could have imagined. He ate every scrap, and then he drank half of his orange juice, scoffed down his fruitcake, and washed it down with the rest of his juice.

Harry was happy, glad that his so-called family had thrown him out as if he was garbage. He was finally free and even though he was left out in the woods probably miles from his relatives' home, he felt safe and contempt with his new friend Slyther. He wondered what he was going to do with his now empty tray when an idea hit him, he concentrated on his tray and it disappeared in a swirl of blue mist, he smiled sheepishly at his snake friend.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked Slyther.

Slyther looked his human friend in the eyes and had a look on his mouth that was almost a smirk. "Now my friend… now we see what you can do with your magic." Harry smiled happily for a chance to see what he can really do because he, Harry is a wizard.

 **0oo00oo0**

A few days later, on July 31 hundreds of miles away from Harry Potter and his Snake friend Slyther, Somewhere in Scotland in the tallest tower of a magnificent castle in a circular office with moving portraits on the walls. Sat at the desk was an old man with long white hair, and beard so long he tucked it into his belt. He wore deep purple robes with gold stars, and he had half moon spectacles with brilliant blue eyes peering over the top of them.

Beside the desk, on a golden perch sat a majestic crimson bird with golden beak and talons, the bird the size of a Swan, a Phoenix; Albus's Phoenix Fawkes was grooming his feathers peacefully.

Normally Albus's blue eyes would twinkle with merriment but today however, they did not even have a slight shine to them, he had just received some very grave news that a young boy by the name of Harry Potter had not received his acceptance letter into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to begin his magical training.

The old man, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School was looking at a small green glob on his desk that he had only glanced at over the past ten years. However, what he was seeing was very disturbing and Albus was turning ghostly white; you see this green glob is for the monitor wards that he himself placed on a certain boy's house, number four Privet Drive to be précised, the house of the famous boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter.

According to the monitor wards young Harry hasn't been in the house for three days now, but all the owls that have been sent out to him have gone to number four Privet Drive and no other address.

In addition, Albus wishes he had paid more attention to his monitor glob, because according to the glob healing magic has been used in the house nearly everyday since the boy was three years old and not for superficial wounds like the average child would get on occasions, scraping a knee. Sometimes the healing magic would last for hours, which would suggest that Harry has been suffering broken bones or worse everyday for the past eight years.

Albus knew he had to go there himself to check on the house he prayed the boy was still alive; he just had to be, he stood up. "Fawkes?" He asked. His Phoenix familiar flew from his perch and landed on his shoulder and in a flash of fire; they were gone to reappear in front of number four Privet Drive.

He quickly approached the front door and banged on it urgently, it was-opened moments later by a huge man with a twitching moustache. "What do you want freak?" the man said rudely making Albus frown with worry.

"I've come to see Harry Potter," the old man answered, he noticed the large man visibly pale and go sickly green with fear.

"S… sorry but there's know one by that name living here," The large man shakily replied.

Some people in the wizarding world, those who truly know Albus Dumbledore say he never gets angry or if he did, it was on very very rare occasions the normally happy go lucky Professor Dumbledore had just reached breaking point. His power, projected with his anger, his eyes darkened and you could see the rage burning in the depth of his normally kind eyes.

"Dursley!" was all the old Headmaster said before pushing the oversized, Vernon Dursley out of the way with the strength of a man one hundred years younger. He moved straight to where he could feel the highest concentration of magic, leaving Vernon to cower in the corner by the front door.

Albus reached the cupboard under the stairs, dreading what he might find; he reached out and pulled the door open, and heaved, almost vomiting on the spot. The smell of blood and decay was as if acid to his senses, he looked away, took a deep breath, and looked back into the cupboard.

What he saw made his eyes water and a few sobs escaped him, there was just a thin mattress on the floor covered in thick layers of blood and all sorts of other bodily fluids. There was nothing else in the cupboard except a few items of clothes that looked like rags that would fit a baby whale better than an eleven-year-old child.

Albus turned to face the only Dursley in the house, Vernon. "Where is Harry Potter!" he spat finding it very hard not to shout. Vernon just seemed to shrink into the corner of the wall by the front door shaking with fear near peeing himself.

 **0oo00oo0**

It has been a month since Harry's birthday and Harry and Slyther were now staying together in a small cave in the same woods that they found each other. Harry discovered they were near a nice little village and Slyther has been trying to convince Harry in going to the village for help, but he will not go because he is frightened they might send him back to the Dursley's'.

Slyther even suggested finding some wizards or witches to help him because his relatives were obviously raciest towards magic, and others of his kind would understand better than, non-magical people. However, finding magical people will not be easy, so Harry decided that he would not bother. He was already very good at conjuring food and even changing one item into another, he has already turned a small wooden twig into a large rough wooden walking stick, which he uses because his right leg, once crushed under the car and it could not heal fully so without the stick it hurts to walk.

His favourite bit of magic so far though is levitation, he loves being able to make things float and fly things around in the air. Harry for the first time in a long while felt clean and fresh, he had used a large fresh pond to wash himself and his clothes in before using a bit of magic to dry himself and his clothes.

Harry was just walking happily through the woods towards the pond where he likes to sit and stare at the water, while thinking. He was chatting with Slyther and leaning on the badly made walking stick as he went, when all of a sudden something collided into him causing him to fall backwards onto his bum and Slyther to hiss angrily.

Harry looked up to see a young girl with pale skin and hundreds of freckles across her nose and checks, she had red and orange hair that flowed down to her bum and she was wearing a blue summer dress with flowers on it. Her chocolate brown eyes had tears, and it looked like she had been crying before she knocked him down.

They stared at each other in shock for a moment before the girl got to her feet and wiped away her tears, and brushed herself down. "Who are you?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to one side getting a good look at him.

"I'm Harry," he replied shyly his cheeks tinting pink slightly. "Who are you?" He asked back keenly.

"Ginevra Weasley," she said with a smile. "But everyone just calls me Ginny for short, so you can call me that to if you like?" she grinned at him and he could not help but grin back.

"Why were you crying?" he asked hopping nobody hurt her and threw her away too.

"Oh that doesn't matter," she said shyly coming closer to him. "Let me help you up," she offered, putting her hand out for his and after a moments hesitation he reached for it and she pulled him up to his feet.

"So what are you doing out here, Harry?" she wondered aloud to him.

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go," he told her honestly, he was not initially sure, why he was telling this girl the truth he just felt that she would keep his secrets.

"What!" she shouted angrily making Harry recoil and stagger backwards away from the little red haired girl in front of him. When she saw his reaction her face softened completely "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I… its okay," said Harry timidly. "It's my fault I'm sorry."

"Well I was the one who shouted," she blushed. "Why don't you have anywhere to go?"

"My parents are dead," he told her sadly. "And my aunt and uncle threw me away," he added shrugging, looking down at his feet ashamed. Ginny went wide-eyed with shock, and then she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He was shaking, he did not know what to do he had never been hugged before. However, he felt so warm and cared for in that moment by a girl he had only just met, his arms were by his sides, his right hand loosened, and he dropped his walking stick as he did something he could not remember ever doing before, he cried.

He laid his head on her shoulder, cried, and wept, tears spilling from his eyes. He cried for his parents and he cried for all the pain his aunt and uncle had caused him. He cried because he had nowhere to go. All the while Ginny was holding him and rubbing his back in a comforting manner whispering soothing words into his ear.

After forty-five minuets, Harry's crying eased up, to a few hiccups and Ginny pulled slowly away from him looking in to his beautiful emerald green eyes, they were like deep pools of conflicting emotions, waging war. Even through the puffiness and bloodshot red.

"Come on," Ginny said taking his left hand and pulling him with her. Harry limped slightly behind her still holding hands so he quickly levitated his walking stick from where he dropped it to his right hand. They cleared the trees of the woods in silence. Harry wondered where she was taking him but then he saw it, a huge house with several chimneys and rooms sticking out at odd angles. Harry was not sure how the house was held together but it looked really cool compared with a suburban house.

Ginny led Harry to the back door of the property and was just about to open the door when it swung open for her, to reveal a plump red haired woman who had an angry scowl on her face staring daggers at Ginny, "Ginevra Weasley, where have you been!" she reprimanded.

Harry Scurried in fright behind Ginny a hand on each of her shoulders, while he was shaking he peeked over her shoulder at the angry woman. "Mum," Ginny complained. "You're scaring, Harry." It was at this time that Mrs. Weasley noticed Harry cowering behind her daughter.

"Hello, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said to him with a motherly smile then turned to Ginny when he did not reply. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, concerned.

Ginny looked embarrassed as she took a deep breath. "His aunt and uncle threw him away."

"Nonsense dear; why would anyone do that?" Mrs. Weasley asked chuckling at the ludicrous thought.

"But mum they've hurt him loads of times look at him," Ginny begged pulling Harry round to stand beside her. Mrs. Weasley had to admit though; the poor boy looked very ill and sickly underfed. His skin was near transparent and the fact he used a stick to walk with did not go unnoticed, as well, his clothes were a lot bigger than he was. Molly Weasley was starting to worry that her daughters' worries were very much justified.

"Well come on in you two," she finally said moving back inside. Ginny took Harry's' hand again and pulled him into the house with her where he found himself in a very interesting kitchen dining room where Ginny sat him down at the dining table.

"Mum he needs to see a healer," Ginny told her mum.

"He can't Ginny dear he's a muggle," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"What's a muggle?" Harry asked from the table curiosity overcoming his fears.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at him startled. "Err… I didn't know you could hear me, dear."

"But what's a muggle?"

"They're magic," Slyther suddenly hissed from his arm pointing his head towards both Weasley females, who had only just noticed the snake. "I can spell it all over this home."

"Slyther says you're both magic, like me?" Harry asked. Both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked startled and a little scared about something. "W-what's wrong?" he asked, stuttering worriedly.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to get over her surprise. "Can you understand the snake dear?"

"Yes why?" Harry asked. "He's nice; he's the first friend I ever had… I found him when I woke up in the woods, and we've been friends ever since."

"Well that's nice dear," Mrs. Weasley said brightening up. "I'll just go call Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey from Hogwarts, to see how we can help."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome dear," she replied as she exited the kitchen, and Ginny came to sit next to him.

"What's wrong with talking to snakes?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Nothing I guess its just Parceltongue, snake language is normally thought of as dark or evil," Ginny told him but he just frowned and looked at his snake friend.

"Whoever decided that must be stupid," said Harry with a nod. "I'm not evil."

"Of course you're not," she giggled. For the next few minuets they talked about magic and Hogwarts the best magic school in the UK, and they even talked about Quidditch the magical sport and flying on broomsticks. When an old man with white hair and long white beard with navy blue wizards robes and half moon spectacles with blue eyes walked into the room followed by Mrs. Weasley, and a brown haired woman who wore white robes with a red cross on her chest.

"Ah, you must be Harry?" the old man asked with a sad smile and a slight twinkle to his eyes.

"Y-yes sir," Harry stuttered scooting off his seat to hide behind Ginny.

"Well I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry," he said then pointed to the other woman who Harry just noticed carrying a black medical bag. "This is Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts schools healer. May I ask your second name?"

"James" Harry replied, confused, looking the old man straight in the eyes. Dumbledore felt as though his entire being, his soul, and his life was examined in that brief moment their eyes locked. He tried to enter the boys mind, but something he never thought possible happened, he could not gain entrance, and it was like the boys mind did not exist, but still he could see intelligence in the boys' eyes, and sense above average power.

"I meant your family name, Harry." Dumbledore felt he should ask even though he was completely sure who young Harry was now.

Harry gulped before answering. "Potter." In that moment Molly Weasley and Poppy Pomfrey gasped in shock, and Ginny Weasley span around in her chair staring in wide-eyed surprise at Harry while Dumbledore just looked at him sadly, with a few tears in his eyes.

"You're Harry Potter?" Ginny squealed. "The Harry Potter?"

"I don't know what you mean, I'm just Harry," he replied with a few tears of his own. "You don't like me now do you, because I'm a Parceltongue?" He asked sadly.

"Of course I still like you" she said smiling at him. "We're friends aren't we?" she asked hopefully. He just looked at her, smiled a small caring smile before she hoped off her chair, and gave him another big long hug, which brought tears to the adults' eyes, and Harry did something he thought he would never do, he hugged her back, for a few minuets before they pulled apart blushing slightly.

"Well Harry," Dumbledore interrupted a bit more cheerfully while Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley brushed away tears from their eyes. "Would it be okay if Madam Pomfrey checks you over?"

"O… Okay," he says nervously as Pomfrey approached with a thin small stick in her hand. "W-what's that?" he asked pointing to the stick.

"It's just a wand dear," she told him kindly. "So I can diagnose how to help you." Harry nodded as she waves her wand over his small frame. "Oh dear lord," she cried out in panic scaring Harry who grabbed Ginny's' arm after almost falling over. Pomfrey turned to Dumbledore. "He's had every bone in his body broken at least twenty times, some even more than that, it's a miracle that he's alive and even more so that he can walk."

Harry gulped. "I have to use a stick to walk properly," he informed her.

"I have no doubt about that dear," she replied shaken, seeing his makeshift walking stick leaning up against the dining table. "He also needs glasses, plus all of the damage inflicted upon him has made him physically weaker than a normal boy his age, he'll have to be on potions for a few years before he'll be fully healed, and even then he won't be up to the same level as a normal boy."

"What about Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked. "He should have started today."

"I would not advise it yet," said Pomfrey with a thoughtful expression. "I would suggest start him next year when he's fitter, with all those hexes and curses flying around he could get seriously hurt."

"Yes, unfortunate, but I'll have to agree," he smiled at Harry. "Are you okay with starting school next year?" he asked. "You'll be in the same classes as young Ginevra here," he said. Harry nodded eagerly. "Mrs. Weasley's already agreed to let you stay here during the year and holidays' if that's okay with you."

"Yes, sir" Harry replied nodding brightly.

Dumbledore stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small golden key and a small blue blanket, and handed them to an ecstatic Harry Potter who hugged the blanket that was from when he was a baby then looked at the key curiously.

"It's the key to your trust vault at Gringotts bank," Dumbledore informed him. "Your parents left you quite a lot of money," he smiled at him. "Well myself and Poppy must be off back to school now."

"I'll send the potions and instructions by owl," Pomfrey told them. "You should get them by tonight." The three adults left through the door they entered after Dumbledore and Pomfrey said there last farewells.

"So where's Gringotts?" Harry asked as he and Ginny sat back down at the table.

"Oh, it's in Diagon Alley," she replied cheerfully.

"Am I allowed to go there?" he asked. "If I have a bit of money I should buy some clothes." He looked down at the rags he was wearing and nodded.

"Okay, I'll ask mum for you if you want?" he nodded just as Mrs. Weasley returned to the kitchen. "Mum."

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Harry wanted to know whether he can go to Gringotts," Ginny said with a smile while Harry nodded. "He wants to buy some clothes, and I have to agree he needs some clothes that fit him right."

"Okay, we can go now dears?" she asked and both Harry and Ginny nodded that they did, standing up Mrs. Weasley led the two children to the living room fireplace and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny explained all about the Floo network and Floo travel.

Mrs. Weasley held out a flowerpot with a grey powder in it for Harry. "Take a hand full Harry, dear." He did. "That's it now dear, throw it into the fire and say loudly and clearly 'Diagon Alley' then step in to the green flames."

"Ready SSSlyther?" Harry hissed to his snake.

"Yes, jussst be careful," his snake replied.

 **00oo00oo0**

Harry stepped up to the fire, threw his floo powder in, and shouted. "Diagon Alley!" and stepped through the emerald flames. He caught a glimpse of Ginny and saw her looking fearful about something for a moment. Then he was gone spinning round and round he caught glimpses of other peoples homes as he went spinning onwards to his destination. He did not like this mode of travel at all, it was making him feel very sick, uncomfortable and disorientated.

He was then spat out of a fireplace, at what he presumed to be his destination. He fell to the floor and winced as he felt and heard his right arm break. Seconds later Ginny came toppling out of the fireplace and feel to the ground next to him, and she quickly sat up while Harry hoisted himself to his knees cradling his now broken arm.

The fire roared up behind them and Mrs. Weasley was standing there looking down at them, then Ginny squealed in panic. "Harry," she cried noticing he was hurt. "What's wrong?"

"No-Nothing," he responded, concentrating hard a blue light spread from under his skin and a few crunching noises indicated that his arm had been healed.

"Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked in panic. "What was that?"

"I'm fine now," he told her as Ginny stood and helped him up. "I just had to heal my arm."

"Oh, dear, maybe we should take you to see a healer if you're hurt?" Mrs. Weasley cried out, freaked.

Harry just shook his head. "No thank you Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine now, and I can heal almost instantly now." He told her assuring.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley started nervously. "If you're sure dear?" Harry nodded and Ginny took his left hand while he held his walking stick with his now repaired right, and he now got a good look around at a grimy pub that had hardly any customers, and Ginny led him to the back door where they exited the pub into a tiny little ally. Harry was just about to comment on it when Mrs. Weasley followed them out; pulled out her wand and tapped a series of bricks on the wall, and it melted away into an arch that led into a large cobbled street with shops of all varieties either side, leading up to a huge white marble building at the end.

Harry's jaw dropped open as he saw it, it was amazing he could not help but smile as he saw the happy shoppers mulling about the shopping district. Ginny led him up the street pointing out the shops as they passed there was a book shop, a robe and clothes shop, a potions stores and even a pet shop, and to Harry's joy a Quidditch supplies store, he was not that interested in the sport but mainly the flying on brooms.

When they reached the white marble building, Ginny told him that it is Gringotts Wizarding bank, and that it is ran by Goblins. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sat down in a waiting area while Harry happily went up to one of the Goblin tellers so he could be taken to his vault.

"Excuse me sir," Harry greeted the Goblin politely.

"What can I do for you?" The Goblin asked eyeing the boy curiously.

"I would like to visit my vault please." He replied slightly nervous.

"Do you have your key?" the Goblin asked, so Harry quickly removed his key from his pocket and handed it to the Goblin. "Ah yes," the Goblin replied examining the key. "Very well Mr. Potter." Harry was taken-aback that the Goblin knew him and was about to ask how when the Goblin shouted. "Griphook!" another younger Goblin came hurrying over bowed slightly to Harry as the Goblin at the counter returned Harry his key.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter," Griphook commanded. Harry followed him nervously through some doors into a stone walled slopping corridor with flame torches lighting their way down to a bronze cart on a tracks. The Goblin got on the cart at the front while Harry got in the back, and they were off.

Harry could not remember smiling so hard, it was the most fun he ever had. It reminded him of those Rollercoaster's he saw briefly on television once, and all to soon the exciting ride was over and it stopped outside a big iron door. Griphook left the cart bringing with him a gas lantern. "Key?" he asked holding his hand out towards him as Harry got out off the cart.

Harry handed him the key and Griphook opened his vault. The door swung open and realised a puff of green smoke and dust, which took a few moments to clear, but when it did Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. There were piles upon piles of gold coins, silver coins and even bronze coins, on the wall he noticed several moneybags made of leather so he took one and filled it up with gold silver and bronze coins.

Harry asked Griphook what the coins were and the Goblin told him about Gold Galleons silver Sickles and bronze Knutts. "Can this cart go faster?" Harry asked as they got back in to return to the bank. Griphook looked at him in surprise for a moment.

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Because its fun and I wanted to go faster," he replied reasonably.

"Well," the Goblin began with a feral grin as the cart started moving and gaining speed, the cart went faster and faster at least twice as fast, than on the way. Harry was grinning stupidly as the cart came to a stop.

"Thank you Mr. Griphook," Harry said as he stepped dizzily out of the cart, and headed back into the bank with the Goblin following behind. Harry saw Ginny and her mum sitting by the entrance to the bank and quickly hurried over to them.

Griphook the Goblin just stood next to the teller that served Mr. Potter. Both Goblins just watched the young human child quite saddened by his physical appearance, but not showing it, they have a reputation to keep up. "That boy has power," the Goblin teller suddenly commented as the boy left the bank. Griphook looked up at his colleague. "But yet, it is so pure. He spoke to us as if we are humans. We should expect great things from young Mr. Potter, yes great things."

Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley exited the bank, and Harry once again looked around in awe. "Come on Harry," Ginny said taking his hand and leading him to a clothes shop. "You need to get some nice clean clothes," she added as they walked through the doors. "How much do you have to spend?" she asked him curiously.

"I don't know," he replied and pulled out his large moneybag from his pocket and handed it to her. Ginny just stared in shook at the bag then looked at Harry to see he did not seem to care that he had just handed her a bag, which had more money in it than she had ever seen in her life. Harry had wondered away from her and was looking at a set of crimson red everyday robes with a smile on his face.

Ginny approached her new friend and placed his money back in his hand with a smile. She was just happy for her new friend who had nothing that he could now have anything, but still he puzzled her, he looked like he just did not care about the money.

"Are you going to buy that?" she asked gesturing the crimson robes.

"Do I have enough?" he asked. She understood better now he just did not understand money.

"Of course, you have enough money that you could buy everything in here if you wanted," she told him.

"Really?" he replied looking thoughtfully at his money, and then shrugged. Then she saw it in his eyes, he really did not care that he had so much money, and for some reason that made her like him even more.

Since she was a little girl, she was read the story of the famous boy-who-lived. Harry Potter, and she had dreamt of meeting him. She dreamt of him being a brave, handsome, and valiant knight in shinning armour who would ride a beautiful white horse. Moreover; even dreamt of marrying him; and having a huge and beautiful wedding, then riding of into the sunset on his horse.

However, ever since she met this boy she had not thought about that ever. In addition, when she found out who he was she felt her heart drop. The saviour of there world had been hurt and abused. Still, she liked him, not because he was this famous boy-who-lived, but because of who he is, his eyes are the most beautiful emerald she had ever seen, and so kind and caring.

It was there and then as she watched her new, no best friend as he put the robes up against himself and made sure the trousers and shirt were the right size. She made a vow to herself that she would never let anyone hurt or use him again, that she would protect him from those who would cause him harm, even if she had to stand up against people like Professor Dumbledore or even You-Know-Who.

Ginny felt while watching Harry looking curiously at the robes in his hands talking to his snake, Slyther, about the robes, that he was better than her dreams and she wasn't even scared that she had found out she has a new ability, she knew it will only bring them closer together, and she couldn't wait to tell him.

Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley spent a couple of hours in the clothe shop, and when they finally left Harry was dressed in crimson everyday robes and Mrs. Weasley had shrunk down a load of bags full of clothes that he had bought and placed them in her handbag.

Mrs. Weasley then said they were to go into the magical clinic to get Harry's' glasses.

"What can I do for you?" the man at the counter of the clinic asked, surprisingly, he looked at Harry guessing it was he who needed the assistance.

"I-I need glasses," Harry said timidly.

The older man nodded smiling. "Yes and maybe a new walking stick?" he replied looking at Harry's' stick with disdain.

Harry just nodded shyly. "Yes sir."

The old man smiled and headed into the back where he returned minuets later with a pair of rectangular silver framed glasses. "Try these," he said. "They have self correcting lenses, built in water repelling and dust repelling charms, plus unbreakable or scratch-able."

Harry nodded and put then on, the affect was immediate, and he thought he must have been well and truly blind. He could see crystal, clear now, so he turned to look at Ginny who was smiling prettily at him. "What do you think?" he asked her blushing brightly.

She grinned at him. "You look great."

Harry smiled. "Okay, I'll get these," he nodded, turning back to the old man who was smiling.

The old man then handed him a metal walking stick, silver in colour that matched his new glasses. "What do you think of this?" the old man asked as Harry took the stick.

Harry then replaced his old wooden one for his new one and smiled, "I like it, and it's the right size."

The old man smiled. Harry then paid the old man then they left the shop, Harry was smiling brightly while holding Ginny's' hand as they walked down the street.

"Where do you want to go now?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a smile.

Harry thought for a moment and stopped as they were outside the bookshop. "Can I go in here," he asked hopefully.

Mrs, Weasley smiled. "Of course dear, why don't you and Ginny take a look around in there while I go get some groceries?"

Harry and Ginny both nodded, and Mrs. Weasley told them to wait for her in the bookshop and not to wonder off before she left them. Harry and Ginny entered the shop to be greeted by mountains of books. Harry was in awe as he found books on spells and charms he wanted, and he had to ask Ginny to carry his basket after he put in the third book, as it was too heavy for him.

After Harry had put the tenth book in the basket, even Ginny was struggling so he just levitated the next three books he chose. "How are you doing that?" Ginny asked in surprise looking at the books Harry was floating.

Harry frowned in confusion. "Magic?" he replied uncertainly.

"But," Ginny began looking confused. "You haven't even got a wand, or any training."

Harry was very confused now. "Why would I need a wand, I'm sure everyone can do this," he said gesturing the floating books.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so, and I don't even think Professor Dumbledore can use wand-less magic as easily as you."

Harry just frowned. "Wand-less magic? That does not sound right."

It was Ginny's' turn to look confused now. "But you're using wand-less magic on your books."

Harry giggled slightly while he thought of his reason for saying wand-less magic was wrong. "Wands couldn't have always' existed could they, so isn't what I'm doing, just magic?"

Ginny thought about that for a moment, he had a point, wands could not have always' been around so it made sense that they could use magic just as Harry does. "Maybe," she began nervously. "You could teach me?" she asked hopefully.

Harry smiled brightly at her and flicked his wrist at the basket in her hand, where it floated and she let go. "Okay," he replied. "That will be fun, and then when we go to Hogwarts we'll be ahead of everyone else, we can learn all the spells in these books."

Ginny giggled as she saw the pure excitement of learning in his eyes, she would not be surprised if her own eyes resembled his slightly. After another half hour Harry had paid for all the books after shocking the till clerk who saw a kid levitating them, and Mrs. Weasley had came to collect them and was shocked to see how many books Harry had got, but she just shrunk them down and they all left back to the Burrow.

It had been a few days' since Harry had moved into the Burrow and Harry had been sharing a room with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley thought it would be best, as he is still quite skittish around her and her husband Arthur. He seemed only to trust her daughter, and she had to admit they were really, cute when she saw them playing together, or even just sitting down reading.

She had tried them out together with a few lessons. However, gave up after the first try when Harry proved he was smart enough as it was. In addition, the fact he was helping Ginny with her studies was excellent, it gave Mrs. Weasley time to do other things around the house.

Harry and Ginny were in their room together and Ginny was just proving Harry's' theory about anyone being able to perform magic without a wand. It was easy, she was levitating a small ball, while giggling at her success, she had thought that if she could do it would take months to get this far.

When they had returned to the Burrow on the first day they met, Ginny had told her new best friend that she found out she can understand Slyther, and had spoken to him. Harry was ecstatic that she could speak it too, and they had discovered that to speak it to each other all they had to do was picture the snake in their minds.

When Mrs. Weasley found out Ginny could also speak Parceltongue she almost had a heat attack, but quickly got over it. Now Harry and Ginny often have conversations in snake language just for fun, knowing it is something they can only understand made it special to them both.

Ginny though had the misfortune to have to tell Harry all about Voldemort, and how he murdered Harry's' parents and that Harry had defeated him, to be left with his lightning bolt scar. For some reason that made Harry angry rather than scared or sad, someone had left him at the Dursley's', and he doubted his parents would have wanted him there. He asked Ginny who left him there, and she said she did not know. Harry then asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and both said they did not know either, but Harry could tell they were not being truthful.

Over the next few months, Harry and Ginny had learnt some exceedingly interesting spells, there was not any bit of magic they could not accomplish if they put their minds to it and after plenty of practise, and the spells came easy to them. Harry and Ginny had also secretly made a few potions, and Harry found he really enjoyed the subject, it was like cooking, and that was the only thing he ever enjoyed that the Dursley's' had made him do.

Harry had just recently found he had bought a book on Animagi, where people can turn into animals at will, and the two of them had started the brewing of a potion that reveals a persons form. The potion will not be ready for a few more days' as it has to simmer on the flame for three days', and Harry and Ginny could not wait to try the potion and see how long it takes until they can transform. The book states it can take from one to two years, sometimes longer. However, to transform you have to be able to feel your form and magic, and alter it to match what you saw and felt in a vision, induced by the potion.

Mrs. Weasley had caught Harry using controlled magic and had told him she was going to speak to Professor Dumbledore about it. When she returned she had said he was coming round the next day to speak with him about it. Harry was not sure why but he did not really trust Albus Dumbledore at all, he seemed all grandfatherly but Harry was sure when he looked into the old man's eyes, that something weird happened, and that Dumbledore was hiding something.

Harry was sitting in the living room alone, he had asked Ginny to stay upstairs after he related his misgivings of the old man, when the fire suddenly erupted into emerald flames Harry jumped and stared as Albus Dumbledore emerged.

"Harry, m'boy," Dumbledore said jubilantly. "It's good to see you looking so well," he continued, his eyes twinkling uncontrollably.

"Hello sir," Harry greeted as Dumbledore sat in a chair opposite him.

Dumbledore smiled. "Mrs. Weasley tells me that you have been showing signs of wand-less magic," Dumbledore said getting straight to the point.

Harry smiled slightly. "That depends, sir."

Dumbledore frowned slightly in confusion, slightly in annoyance that he could not read the boy. "Depends on what, Harry?"

Harry smiled a bit more. "It depends whether you answer my questions truthfully."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and the twinkle in his eyes diminished slightly. "I'll try Harry, what is it you want to know?"

"Why did Voldemort want to kill me?" Harry asked innocently, something he learnt from Ginny.

Dumbledore was shocked, he did not expect that question so soon, and was definitely not going to tell him the truth, if he could help it, Harry would never learn the truth. "I'm sorry Harry I don't know."

Harry peered over his glasses letting them slip to the tip of his nose and stared Dumbledore straight in the eyes. Dumbledore was startled by this manoeuvre on the part of young Harry. He then felt as though, he was being judged. Harry's' green eyes bored into his very soul, it felt similar to Legilimency, but his Occlumency barriers were useless against it.

Harry suddenly pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled sheepishly. "You're lying."

Those two little innocent words were a shock; Harry could somehow detect a lie without the use of Legilimency. Harry just sat there staring at him with sad eyes, and he could see the lack of trust he held for the Headmaster. Dumbledore did not know what to say or do. He could continue lying, but Harry would probably know, but then again, Harry seemed to need eye contact, but if Albus refused to look in his eyes, Harry would also know he is not being truthful.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, but you are too young to be told of such important things."

Dumbledore, saw briefly a couple of conflicting emotions running wild in the boys' eyes', annoyance, anger and betrayal before they disappeared and the boy shrugged. "Whatever…" Harry said nonchalant. "Then why was I left at the Dursley's'?"

Dumbledore then shifted uncomfortably as he saw Harry's' glasses slip down his nose again, and for reasons the old Headmaster could not explain he could not look away.

"You left me there," Harry suddenly said. His eyes blazing with anger and barely restrained power as the boy pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Why would you leave me with people like them?" Dumbledore was shocked at Harry's' calm, any normal kid might have shouted. Albus wished that Harry would shout. It was unnerving how calm the young boy was.

"Because," Albus began, gulping. "Because of the blood wards around their house, as long as you were living with your mothers' blood, you would be safe."

Harry snorted; the first outward sign of emotion he had shown. "Yeah, safe from magic, but just as defenceless against being beaten to death." Harry then stood up. "Sorry sir but we have nothing else to talk about, and I guess I'll be seeing you at school." Harry then strolled casually out of the room.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked and unnerved; it seemed Harry had a few special talents, one being wand-less magic, and from what Molly Weasley told him it was exceedingly powerful, and that he may not ever actually need a wand. The second power was a complete mystery even to him; it seemed Harry could look into a person's very soul. He shuddered at the thought.

Albus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, standing up. He had a weird feeling Harry was going to cause him a lot of grief, though, he was quite curious as to how Severus would interact with Harry in classes, knowing, Severus and James, Harry's' father hated each other. It was a shame really, he was sure, Severus would immediately hate young Harry, and in turn Harry would loath the potions master back. However, Dumbledore had an inkling that Severus would loose, and loose big.

Shrugging with another sigh Dumbledore threw some floo powder into the fire and disappeared back to his office, to continue with his work, and to keep his eye on the defence against the dark arts teacher, and to make sure he doesn't get his grubby paws on the Philosophers ' Stone.

 **0oo00oo0**

When Dumbledore exited his fire, he was surprise to see Professor Trelawney the Divination teacher waiting for him. "Sybil, what do I own this pleasure?" he asked her but he got no reply.

She stared at him unseeing, and then spoke in a deep rasping voice he had only ever heard her use once before. " _Emerald eyes, seer of our souls… the one with the power to defeat the dark lord comes forth… power and knowledge grow strong, but the one will not be alone… he and his love shall build an army of neither light nor dark, yet both… they could truly lay waste to the evil and black of heart, and give birth to a great new era of magic…"_

Albus just stood still in shock. "Albus," Sybil began in a relatively normal voice. "What am I doing here?" she asked, and then looked at her watch. "Sorry Albus I have a class to teach," she just got up and hurried out of the door. A few minuets after she left, Albus slumped down in his chair. A new prophesy has been told, he sighed, it did not sound too bad he supposed. He was not sure he liked the idea of well he guessed Harry building an army, well the whole being light and dark thing was off putting.

Albus sighed again rubbing his tired eyes; Harry seemed more destined to cause him grief than build an army. Well he supposed the whole, 'great' new era of magic sounded like it could be nice, he wondered what it meant. He thought for a moment about what he just heard and shrugged, it is not as if he has to worry about it now, Harry's' only eleven, he is not exactly going to start building this army now, he chuckled at the mere thought. Voldemort has not even come back yet so there is no need for an army yet.

 **0oo00oo0**

Christmas was approaching and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Ginny had just passed through a weird barrier in between platforms nine and ten, at Kings Cross station. Harry thought it was an interesting bit of magic.

They were running slightly late, and Harry was quite nervous as he saw all of the students filling off a magnificent scarlet steam train. Why they used a train when there were more convenient modes of travel, he did not know. He thought they could have at least updated the type of train they used to a faster and more modern one. Mr. Weasley had told him it takes about seven hours to get to Hogwarts. Harry had surmised Hogwarts was in Scotland, and knew that a muggle train could travel from London to north Scotland in roughly three to four hours, so why they used such a slow and polluting train, as this he may never know.

Harry was standing with Ginny and they were holding hands, Slyther was safely wrapped around his upper right arm, his walking poll was in his right hand, and he was leaning lightly on it. The potions he was taking had worked wonders for his body, and both he and Ginny were learning how to make them. They had thought that they might like to become healers one day, and help people who have been hurt.

Mrs. Weasley was standing next to them with a smile as they wait for Ginny's' four brothers to disembark the train and find them. Harry and Ginny had decided to not mention their magic, as they wanted it to be between the both of them and no one else right now. Well at least until they put their scheming into action when they start school.

Harry and Ginny had both taken their animagus reveller potions only recently, because they had to have at least five hours alone time, possibly longer, because the potion induced sleep. They had just recently found the time, and both of them were a little shocked and awed, of what they supposedly can do, and were shocked they were both the same. They had discovered they are Multi-Animagi, meaning they have no specific form, and that they can transform into any animal they want to. They had not had a chance to even try practising yet, but they hopped after the holidays' they will get the chance. According to the book, Multi-Animagis' are nearly unheard of, and that the last one was Merlin himself, so they felt quite privileged.

Harry then saw two red haired boys' appear next to them through the crowed. "Hello, baby sister," one of them said.

"Long time no see," the other one said. Harry almost did a double take upon seeing them. Harry was told a lot about Ginny's' twin brothers but he was not completely prepared for how alike they both were, the only thing he could see different was their souls.

"Shut up," she replied grinning.

"So this is Harry?" one asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yep, this is my best friend."

"Well, hello," one said offering his hand, but Harry had both hands occupied so just shrugged sheepishly when the twins noticed.

"Ah, here are our other brothers now," George or Fred said pointing to two more red haired boy, one boy looked like a dunce, Harry guessed from what Ginny told him that must be Ron, the other looked like he should be a librarian, he guessed to be Percy.

"Well, lets get you all home," Mrs. Weasley said ushering them all from the station.

It did not take to long to return to the Burrow on the extraordinary Knight bus. Harry thought it was a useless waste of money since he could think of several cheaper or even free modes of travel that were quicker and safer. He often found himself enjoying the freedom of thought he felt with Ginny to criticise the stupidity of magic, well mostly magical people. The Knight Bus is beyond dangerous; one would think a sane person would bolt the seats down and include seatbelts in a bus that jumps from one side of the country to the other in seconds, throwing the people and seats about.

Everybody had been talking and enjoying himself or herself throughout the evening, and Harry was amused at the twins' sense of fun, and was happy that they enjoyed pranking Percy and Ron so much they left him and Ginny alone. However, they did not really rank the pair that evening since it was only their first night home, though they would most probably make up for that tomorrow.

"So," Ron began looking at Harry after everyone convened in the lounge. "Harry, whose room are you staying in?"

Harry blushed a bit. "Ginny's'" he replied.

Ron frowned and looked at Ginny. "Mum, he can't stay in Ginny's' room," he told her. "She's a girl, boys' and girls aren't supposed to share rooms."

Mrs. Weasley tried several times to stop him complaining about Harry sleeping in the same room with Ginny, but in the end he got his way and Harry found himself later that night lying in bed wide awake in Ron's' room. Ron in the next bed snoring like some kind of dragon, only louder, Harry was also afraid to fall into the world of dreams, because of the nightmares he has, normally when he would wake from a nightmare Ginny would be there to comfort him and help him back to sleep.

Not that he could sleep with that bloody racket, of Ron's' snores. Harry would normally pride himself on not being judgemental of people but he just thought Ron was a stupid git. Harry sighed and pulled the covers back, and slipped on his trainers, all he was wearing were a pair of red boxer shorts, he had found that if he had a nightmare he would get twisted up in pyjamas', and then feel panicked and claustrophobic.

Harry picked up his walking poll and carefully opened the door and slipped out, silently cursing Ron's' existence, as he walked down stairs; he did not even have Slyther because that prat Ginny calls a brother would not let him stay in his room. Harry reached the lounge and smiled at the quietness.

Harry limped over to the sofa and sat down and curled up, and just listened to the quiet for a long while before he got board and wondered into the kitchen where he made himself some hot chocolate and went outside into the back garden.

Harry sighed and sat down on the cold floor, he thought that he would rather freeze to death than have to listen to that git Ron ever again. He thought it was quite peaceful outside, even if it was cold, he thought next time he decided to sit outside in the cold he would bring some warm clothes.

Harry must have drifted off to sleep a few times before sneaking back upstairs to get dressed, and Harry felt dead on his feet with tiredness. Ron was still sleeping soundly, snoring just as bad as when Harry had left. Harry then grinned evilly as he looked at his 'room-mate' and flicked his hand at him, and then he dressed and left the room.

Everyone minus Ron who always slept late were at the dinning table eating breakfast, Ginny was looking worriedly at her friend who looked ready to pass out, but she didn't want to say anything in front of everybody else, because she knows Harry wouldn't want them involved.

When Ron finally walked into the kitchen everyone just stopped to stare at him in shock, well everyone was in shock except Harry who was trying desperately not to laugh. Ron's, hair had been turned into black living spiders, and he had green skin, with neon silver words spelling, 'I love Slytherins and Spiders' written across his forehead.

Ginny of course had told Harry that Ron is predigest against Slytherin house and has a chronic fear of spiders. Fred and George were the first too burst out laughing, followed by Ginny, so Harry unable to stop himself laughed with them, even Percy laughed. Ron looked baffled until he look over to the wall mirror then squealed like a little girl, jumping up and down, screaming 'get them off get them off', then running from the room in panic followed by his mum, dad and Percy, who were trying to help him.

"Oh, my god," George said grinning madly after a few minuets.

"That was bloody brilliant," Fred proclaimed.

"Which one of you did it?" They asked together looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Well it wasn't me," Ginny said looking at Harry who tried to wipe the guilty look off his face.

"Awesome Harry," Fred said wiping tears from his eyes.

"What did he do, that you would pull such a cruel prank?" George asked eagerly.

Harry grinned. "He snores."

Fred, George, and Ginny laughed again. "You know me and George are going to get blamed for that?" Fred asked with a grin that said he did not care.

Harry shrugged innocently. "Well he'll get worse next time."

Fred and George grinned. "Cant wait," They both proclaimed happily.

Of course, when Mrs. Weasley returned, Fred and George were blamed, but both kept tight lipped about who really pulled the prank. The next night Harry found himself outside again. Ron's' snoring was just unbearable and if forced to spend another minuet in his presents, Ron would end up being thrown out of the window.

When Harry returned to the room, Ron was sound asleep snoring the house down. Harry grinned evilly and once again flicked his wrist at the boy in question, before grabbing some clean clothes then taking a shower.

At breakfast like the day before, Ron was the last to wake, and Ginny and the twins could see how irritable and tired Harry was so expected retaliation. When Ron finally entered the kitchen, they were surprised to see nothing wrong with him.

"Ron dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted him as he sat down. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Spiders," Ron said with a happy smile, but everybody else stopped to stare, and Harry was once again suppressing his laughter.

"Sorry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a confused smile.

"Spiders," Ron replied as though what he asked for was normal, then continued. "And some dragon dung, with some midgets on toast and a glass of cat pee, please mum… I'm starving."

Everyone finally broke down in hysterical laughter, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could not hold their laughter in at this prank, and Ron just looked very confused. Fred and George were looking at Harry with pride, that they had found someone who loved a good prank as much as they did.

"What?" Ron asked making everyone laugh harder. "Can I at least have my glass of cat pee, I'm thirsty." This just made them all laugh harder; Harry and Ginny were clutching their ribs in pain. Ron finally got angry, got up and stormed out. "Can't even get a delicious glass of cat pee around here!" he called back angrily, making the others laugh even more, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed and of course, Percy did too.

"Bloody awesome," laughed Fred.

"Wicked," proclaimed George through his tears of joy.

"He doesn't even know he's saying it does he?" Ginny asked giggling insanely.

"No," Harry said cheerfully as his laughter slowed down.

"I didn't think you could top your last one," George said chuckling.

"Nor me," Fred agreed. "But you know we'll get blamed for this?"

Harry grinned impishly and shrugged. "Are you going to tell on me?"

"Heck no!" they both said happily. "I just can't wait till tomorrow," Fred continued while George nodded his agreement.

"We haven't pulled a prank since we've been back, but still it's worth it," George said while Fred nodded his agreement.

The next night once again Ron was snoring, and Harry managed to get a few hours of restless sleep outside in the back yard, when he came back up Ron jolted awake, then sighed in relief at who it was. "Oh, it's just you, where have you been?"

"Bathroom," Harry lied. "Why are you awake?" he asked interestedly.

Ron grinned triumphantly. "I had dad make a sensor ward so when someone enters the room it wakes me."

"Oh," Harry grinned. "Good idea… that will stop those pranks for sure."

Ron grinned and nodded. "Well, I'm going back to sleep, it should be a prank free morning today." Ron was asleep straight away so he missed the flick of Harry's' wrist towards him or the insane smirk on the raven-haired boys' lips.

Everyone, minus Ron were sitting eating breakfast laughing and enjoying themselves, Harry was leaning against Ginny tiredly, and she was stroking his hair, running her fingers through it as she likes to do - when Ron entered for breakfast, looking triumphant.

As soon as Ron sat down a huge deafening, rasping fart came from him. He went bright red with embarrassment, probably thinking it was all him, of course Harry's' guilty expression made the twins think otherwise. Ron then opened his mouth to say something but instead of words, he burped long and loud, Ron looked horrified then tried to say something else, this time he screeched like a bird.

Then he tried his luck one last time. "I'm a little tea pot," Ron said sighing in relief, and then looked at the others. "I'm a little tea pot," he said to them all sing song, with a smug smile on his face, then looked at Fred and George who looked like they had lost the ability to laugh. "I'm a little tea pot."

Fred and George just looked at each other in horror, while Ginny and Harry were giggling in each other's arms. "George, I think we've seen something so funny we can no longer laugh," Fred said to his twin with a dream like expression.

Ron frowned. "I'm a little tea pot?" he asked them sing song.

Fred and George both looked at him. "What was that Ron?" asked George.

Ron blinked stupidly. "I'm a little tea pot."

Then Fred and George burst out laughing. "Oh, seriously boys'," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded half-heartedly as she was trying not to laugh.

Ron then seemed to realise that he had been pranked again. "I'm a little tea pot!" he shouted angrily at the twins only causing the laughter to increase in volume. "I'm a little tea pot, tea pot! I'm a little tea pot!" Ron continued storming out of the room when Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry would not stop laughing, followed by his parents and Percy again.

"Wow Harry," George began. "We are not worthy to be in your presents," they continued together. Harry just grinned as he snuggled up to Ginny and continued his breakfast.

Later that night, Harry could not stand his lack of sleep any more, so he left the room, after a quick flick of his wrist towards Ron, and knocked on Ginny's' door, she opened it with a warm smile moments later and pulled him in.

"You look like you're about to pass out," Ginny commented.

Harry nodded, to tired to even talk any more, as she led him to her bed, and he climbed in and she climbed in after, she snuggled up in his arms and within moments, he fell into a contempt and peaceful sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling safe warm and rested, Ginny was awake lying with him and smiled when she saw his eyes bright and alert.

"Good morning, Harry," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Gin" Harry reply. "I've been thinking; we need pranking code names, for when we're at Hogwarts."

Ginny looked surprised for a moment, and then grinned. "Well, I have one for you… Emerald," she said mater of factually. "It matches your eyes."

Harry grinned. "Then if we're going with a gemstone theme, you can be Sapphire, because they can be all sorts of colours, just like your hair," he smiled.

Ginny giggled. "I like it, so what did you do to Ron today?"

Harry smiled cheekily. "I took your advice."

Ginny grinned evilly. "I can't wait, shall we get up then?"

Harry nodded and they both got out of bed. Thirty minuets later, Harry and Ginny were both sitting at the table in the kitchen fully dressed, eating breakfast, everybody seemed to be waiting for the prank on Ron.

Ron finally came down stairs with a beaming smile on his face, wearing a pink frilly ball gown, with deep red lipstick, and eye shadow, as well high-healed shoes. He was having difficulty walking.

"Hello, everyone," he said in a high-pitched voice. "I feel so pretty today."

Nobody seemed able to say anything or even laugh quite yet. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty," Ron started singing repeatedly, prancing around the kitchen. Then everyone burst out laughing, interrupting Ron's' song and prance, finally realised he had once again been, pranked. Ron stumbled and ran out of the room, all the while singing, "I feel pretty," in a very angry tone staring at the twins. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Percy followed leaving the other four behind in stitches.

"Once again, Harry…"

"…You make us…"

"…Look like, amateurs," the twins said overjoyed.

Harry grinned. "Thank you," he giggled with Ginny. "But that was Ginny's' prank; I just set it up."

The twins looked at their younger sister with admiration. "Good one sis, you two are going to be fun to have around, Hogwarts… are you ever going to stop pranking, Ron?"

Harry laughed. "We won't prank him Christmas day."

The twins chuckled. For the next few weeks, Ron was pranked every single day, and Harry slept in Ginny's' bed with her. The pranks kept jumping from straight out ludicrous to very cleaver, Ron was now so jumpy that, Harry was starting to feel sorry for him, and both he and Ginny decided to lay off the pranks after Christmas, unless he really deserves it.

Christmas day had arrived and Harry was woken by, Ginny. "Harry, Harry wake up," she squealed in excitement.

Harry opened his eyes to see, Ginny out of bed smiling brightly at him. "Good morning, Gin."

She grinned. "Happy Christmas, Harry," she said cheerfully handing him a small wrapped package.

Harry grinned as he took it, then handed her one. "Happy Christmas, Gin."

They both opened their presents; Harry's' was a sparkling emerald green bracelet, with some intricate rune markings engraved in it. Harry smiled. "I made it," Ginny told him. "The Runes are for protection."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, it's the best," he told her as he put it on his right wrist and it shrunk down slightly to fit snugly with no chance of it falling off, he then climbed out of bed as, Ginny opened his present to her.

Ginny squealed in delight as she saw what he got her, it was a light pink sapphire stone, set in a platinum necklace, she could also see protection runes, engraved into the stone. "I also made that for you, do you like it?" Harry asked nervously.

"Like it?" Ginny asked breathlessly. "I love it," she threw her arms around his neck, hugged him tight, then kissed him for a full two seconds on the lips, before she realised what she had done, and pulled away, her cheeks burning red, and Harry's' were not much different. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Harry suddenly giggled looking giddily at his friend. "That's okay," he said smiling. "Do you want me to help you put it on?" he asked, causing her to blush again and hand him the necklace, which he put round her neck, it adjusted slightly so it couldn't slip over her head, and get lost, and she looked down at it and admired its beauty.

"Well," Harry began. "I'm going to go get dressed," he said smiling, as he reached the door he looked back at Ginny's' smiling face, then, kissed her on the lips briefly before running out of the room closing the door behind him, leaving a very giddy, Ginny behind.

Harry rushed upstairs to Ron's' room, and laughed to see him attacking presents. "Hey, Ron," Harry thought since it was Christmas, he would be a little less hostile towards, Ron. "What you doing?" he asked.

"Opening presents," Ron said. "Wow, what's this," he asked holding a bottle that Harry had given him.

Harry grinned. "I thought you would want to get the twins back, for all the mean pranks they pulled on you," Harry informed him giggling. "Just spike their drink or food, and you'll enjoy the results."

"Wow, this is great," Ron said cheerfully. "What will it do?" Harry laughed when he told Ron what it does.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked remembering, Harry was not their in the morning.

"I went to wish, Ginny a happy Christmas, and give her a gift," he said happily.

"Oh, talking of gifts, you have some there," Ron said pointing to a small pile of presents, in front of Harry's' bed.

Harry grinned as he saw them, then opened the first that was from, Mrs. Weasley, that contained a hand knitted jumper, he chuckled that it was in emerald green, with the letter H on the front, and some home made fudge that, Harry loves.

Harry also got a gift from, Mr. Weasley, who had noticed Harry didn't have a watch, so had required one, their was a small note saying it once belonged to his father, so Harry promised himself that he would take good care of it.

Ron then left the room saying that he had to use the toilet, so Harry just grabbed the next present, it had a small note, but no name attached.

 _Your father left this in my possession, it is time that it was returned to you… use it well._

Harry grinned at the neat curly script, and then quickly unwrapped it, and a soft watery material fell out. Harry grinned at a beautiful cloak, picked it up, and put it on, only to see, his body had disappeared. It was an invisibility cloak, Harry laughed, and it would come in Handy. "Thanks dad," he said aloud. "I'm sure I can use this to my advantage," he then pulled the cloak off and hid it away in his trunk, until he can show it to Ginny later, without anyone else seeing it.

Harry had also received a few prank potions supplies from, Fred and George, and a copy of Hogwarts: A. History from, Percy. Percy knew Harry had loads of books, and had asked whether he had bought a copy of the book, which Harry had not thought to do, so Percy bought one for him, which Harry was grateful, for, he would enjoy reading it.

Then Harry opened his last gift, which was weird, it was a silver metal gauntlet, which fit on your hand like a band, it was nothing like a gloved gauntlet but still, nice. It had a green crystal, on the back of his hand when he put it on, that seemed to have a green flame in it. Harry then looked at the note to see who had given him it.

 _I understand that a, certain, 'old fool', has finally returned your invisibility cloak. The item I have given you is called a stealth gauntlet; it is a one of a kind. When you wear it, you and whoever is in physical contact with you, will be undetectable by any magical, and non-magical means, you will also be un-heard, so using it with your cloak, you could have a full fledged conversation, with whom ever is in contact with you, and even, Albus Dumbledore wont notice you. Hope you are doing well, and enjoy this gift to the utmost._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _-Nicolas Flamel_

Harry grinned, as he took the gauntlet off, and hid it away in his trunk with his cloak, knowing that it would be useful. He could now guess with near certainty, that it was, Dumbledore that gave him back the cloak, and Harry was very thrilled to put it to good use.

Harry eventually got dressed, wearing his new jumper from, Mrs. Weasley, and left the room just as Ron entered again. Breakfast was a happy affair for everyone, thanking everyone else for gifts. Harry had bought everybody something nice, Percy some books, the twins, some animagus reveller potion, with a note saying its illegal so keep it quiet, which of course they did. He got, Mrs. Weasley some medical herb seeds that she had mentioned she would like to grow, but they are hard to find in England so Harry had them delivered from France. In addition, he gave Mr. Weasley, who loves all things muggle a new tool set, and tool belt, for him to tinker with his muggle toys'.

Harry actually quite admired Mr. Weasley for his admiration and respect of what the muggles had invented and created, Harry had to admit, the wizarding world were quite stupid for not using things like telephones, or even TV's would be useful, for watching Quidditch matches.

Halfway through breakfast the twins had just took a sip of their juice when, they changed into donkeys, it was not nearly as funny as the pranks pulled on, Ron. However, that was mainly so the twins did not think it was him, and partly because, Harry was running out of good ideas'. Nevertheless, Ron found it hysterical anyway, and everyone had a good laugh at the twins, who both knew it was Ron, by the guilt written all over his face.

 **0oo00oo0**

After the Christmas holiday, Ron, Percy and the twins returned to Hogwarts leaving Harry and Ginny to return to their secret magical learning.

They of course started out with their animagi training. They had decided to start with birds, so they could fly, because flying was the most appealing thing about being able to become any animal they choose. Of course, they found it a struggle and knew it will take a while until they finish their first transformation. According to the animagi book as soon as they've completed their first transformation and mastered it, other transformations shall come a lot easier.

Harry chose to make his first transformation a hawk, while Ginny chose an eagle.

Harry had also shown Ginny his invisibility cloak and stealth gauntlet, which she was pleased about, and even wondered whether they could be copied, and Harry had to admit it was an interesting concept. If they could copy them their schemes could become a lot easier to complete, and nobody will be safe from their pranks.

They had also begun reading up on law, and trials involving death eaters from the last war, and both were disgusted with the ministry and the number of obviously guilty people who had gotten off. They believed that death eaters had been paying off the right people, otherwise they would be in jail.

Some people were even sent to jail without any trail, which was just as disgusting as letting murderers go free… Harry wondered whether the ministry knew what the words, justice or innocent until proven guilty meant.

Harry and Ginny also took note of other odd things in the books they read, such as the public did not vote in government, and the wizengamot was full of nothing but pure-blooded wizards who got in because of family status and or name. It just seemed the system was wrong, and had so many holes for corruption and ineptitude.

In addition, Hogwarts wasn't spared some strange goings on, such as several people accused of being death eaters, and 'getting off' under suspicious circumstances on the school board of governors. Harry couldn't understand how they could let anything like that happen. He knew within the muggle world even if they were 'proven' to be innocent, just having the mere suggestion of them having been terrorists would prevent them from ever reaching such an important post.

It seemed to Harry, and even Ginny who has lived in this world all of her life, the magical community needed to change, and if the adults were not going to do anything about it then the next generation should, could, and would. They would change the magical world for the betterment of muggle-born's, half-bloods, and in affect pure-bloods Even though the pure-bloods have lived with the magical world the way it is, and could do so forever, both Harry and Ginny knew a lot of them would like the world to change and be better off for it.

It was just the wizards and witches have lived with such outdated and unchanged systems for so long they don't know any better, and it becomes an endless circle of corruption and stupidity. They need to be guided while they are young and still open to change.

However, it would be a hard road for two kids to force change on the world and Harry and Ginny are not stupid enough to think they could do so by themselves. They knew they needed as much help as they could. They needed their own secret organisation. They needed their own people. Their own forces encase of resistance.

It was also discussed by the two young children that Voldemort will most probably return, because simply put; evil gits like him do not die as easily as he seemed too. He was probably around somewhere bidding his time, hiding, and waiting for a time to return… until some idiot managed to find and resurrect him back to full health.

"Maybe um… the Magic Controllers?" suggested Ginny reasonably as she and Harry sat by the pound near the burrow. Harry was sitting up against a tree wearing deep red combat shorts, black tee shirt and trainers, while Ginny lay down with her head on his lap wearing a light blue summer dress with bare feet and a big smile.

Harry shook his head. "Na, it sounds too lame, we couldn't scare or awe people with that kind of name," he replied reasonably while Ginny pouted. It was a nice hot summer afternoon, and the pair was taking a break to relax outside in the hot weather. It was only a few days until the summer holidays and the other four Weasley's returned home.

"Hmm… then how about, Storm Mystics?" she suggested as her huge grin returned ten-fold.

Harry giggled. In truth he liked that one, it had to be one of the better ideas they had since coming outside to discuss ideas for a name to their new organisation. In fact, it was not really their idea to come outside. Mrs. Weasley thought they were spending too much time in side studying for school and threw them out demanding they went and played outside. Its not as if they never played games, it was just they enjoyed playing with magic more, though Mrs. Weasley didn't realise this, and it was lucky she didn't they feared she would get them to help with more chores using their exceptional talents.

However, they still needed wands for Hogwarts and they worried a little that it might feel wrong to use a wand after not ever needing one for so long, and hoped they can work around that.

It was a wonder what they managed to learn, such as something weird called occlumency, which is a mind blocking technique to stop something called legilimency, which is a memory seeing technique that allows someone to see your memories through your eyes, and both might come useful sometime.

They also learnt many other spells and curses, which should come in use. And they had become quite proficient in potion making, and can even make all of Harry's health potions perfectly.

The two had also nearly managed to complete their first animagi transformation, and could barely wait to fly freely through the sky, and have the feeling of the wind fluttering through their hair, or feathers as the case shall be. It was all going so well that they did not mind being forced to take a break from their work and 'scheming', even though Molly Weasley did not know that part.

He finally shook his head at Ginny's last idea. "Its one of the best," he told her honestly. "But it really doesn't sit right, and sounds like the good guys from a fiction novel rather than real life."

Ginny sighed and just nodded, she realised now Harry mentioned it, Storm Mystics did sound like something from a novel, and thought she might have accidentality stolen it from one, not that she would tell Harry that. She just frowned in thought… coming up with a good name without stealing one from somewhere was harder than she thought.

"Oh, what is Dumbledore's secret, not so secret group called again?" asked Harry suddenly as he thought to remember. Ginny was about to answer him when he continued. "Oh yeah, I remember… the Order of the Phoenix, right?" he answered himself and asked the red haired girl as he smirked down at her. She grinned back and gave him thumbs up in agreement. "Then I have a cunning name," he giggled while she looked interested.

He leant down to her as best he could as he quietly told her the name he thought of before sitting back up and leaving her looking a little surprised before grinning widely. "Brilliant Harry and its fitting… we'll be unstoppable."

It had been a few days after the twins, Ron, and Percy had returned home for the holidays, and Harry was thankful he found that silencing charm, but that did not mean Ron was off the hook for his relentless snoring, or being a git.

Ron had apparently helped save the philosophers stone from a professor at school, who was trying to steal it for Voldemort who was happily sharing the stupid professors' body. It was a little stupid to hide something someone wants to rob at a school, but who is he to complain, which is why he and Ginny have been planning and plotting to the best of their abilities.

In addition, it was noted by Ron and his smugness; he had saved some smart-ass girl from a troll, with the help of the twins who admitted they practically had to drag Ron with them since it was his fault she was crying in the bathroom anyway. However, Mrs. Weasley was not very impressed with all of the trouble that went on, but let it slid since they did not get hurt.

Hermione Granger, had also helped save the stone with Ron, though Harry thought they would be friends or something, but Ron just kept on complaining about how bossy she is, and how much a geek she can be. According to Ron, someone who cares about his or her grades and studying is a very stupid person indeed. He does not seem to think that person might like a good job someday, to earn a nice amount of money to support their self, and maybe have their own family someday.

Ron obviously wanted to be pranked, and pranked big, even the twins were insulted by Ron's stupidity, even though they slaked off a lot, both of the twins were gifted and felt their specified talents needed to be honed in other pursuits rather than schoolwork. However, that did not mean they went around failing on purpose, they just did well enough to placate everyone.

This morning everyone was happy as they slowly entered the kitchen/dinning room for breakfast. First, in was Harry and Ginny to getting a motherly greeting from Mrs. Weasley as they sat down and the matriarch of the Weasley family dished them out some food, and pored them some drink as they sat together.

Mrs. Weasley thought they were too cute together as she continued with making more breakfast to make sure the rest of the family was just as well fed.

Next in came a yawning pair of twins, sitting down they greeted Harry and Ginny with a yawning 'morning', as their mother dished out their breakfast. Next in was Percy followed by Arthur, and they both took seats, the former crisp and prim as always, and the later with a huge grin as he kissed his wife in thanks for his breakfast.

They ate in silence for a short while when Ron walked in the room with a tired stretch of his arms as he sat at the table.

Everyone stopped eating and just stared at him for a long while with their mouths hanging open… well except one person who was trying to look as shocked as he could manage. Ron just stared back at them looking confused, wondering what was wrong with them.

Ron had a long ginger curly moustache, and long goatee beard to go with it. He had his left eye covered with a black eye patch, and a pirate hat perched on his long shaggy red head, and a short sleeve pink night dress with little pirate ships and skull and cross-bone flags splayed out in random on the gown. He wore thick black pirate style gloves, and boots, with a stuffed green and red parrot seemingly glued to his right shoulder, and a foam cutlass in a holster on his left hip.

"Arrrrggg!" growled Ron in annoyance. "What be ye dirty seadogs staring at… if ye does not stop I'll be forced to make ye walk the plank!"

"Holy crap," giggled Ginny clutching her ribs, as Harry burst out laughing.

Everyone else continued just staring at Ron with his or her mouths wide open. The twins, self-proclaimed pranking kings could not find the laughter. They knew it was the funniest thing in the world right now, but the laughter… it would not come. They could only stare dumbly as their little brother glared at Harry and Ginny for daring to laugh at him.

"Oy, you two, quit thou excessive laughter this instant!" roared Ron enraged. "I be Capitan Ronald the great… I be a very bad student, and like to make girls cry, so do not mess with me, for I shall run thee through with thy cutlass!" he screeched in indignation and leapt up from his chair and pulled his foam sword from his bet with a tearing sound, it turned out the sword was held on with Velcro

He brandished his weapon at Harry and Ginny causing them to fall off their seats, holding their ribs in pain as they literally rolled around on the floor laughing.

"DO THEE MOCK ME!" the boy shouted in fury, and started poking both Harry and Ginny with his foam weapon only to cause them to start choking as tears streamed down their eyes. Ron gasped and took a step back when his sword caused them no harm. "W-what is this sorcery!" he demanded in a frightened tone. "W-why does my most fearsome weapon not even break the skin? Polly, what is going on?" he demanded looking at his stuffed parrot.

The twins stared at Ron as he looked at the laughing fools in horror before back to each other, and with that look, they burst into purls of laughter, tears beginning to stem from their eyes as they found breathing to be very hard. It was not long before Arthur, Percy, and Molly joined the pranksters in uproarious laughter, it was too funny not too.

It was then that Ron looked at his sword; his eyes widened and his face paled as he realised what was going on. "Arrrrggg! Another prank you seadog scum!" he roared glaring daggers at the Weasley twins and stormed out of the kitchen; his mum, dad, and Percy staggering to follow and be of use, but could not stop the giggles.

It took about five minutes for Harry and Ginny to calm down enough to tiredly reclaim their seat, wiping tears from their eyes, the twins still chuckling, unable to completely stop.

"Y-you are o-our god, H-Harry," laughed one twin.

The other nodded red in the face. "Arrrrggg, Bloody a-awesome, mate!" he agreed mocking Ron with a chuckle and nod.

"Why thank y-you," giggled Harry as he tried to breathe properly.

"That w-was the funniest thing I-I've ever seen," agreed Ginny through her giggles.

The twins gladly accepted responsibility for the prank, not wanting Harry to get in trouble and have him stop pranking Ron, and their mum never even suspected the real guilty culprit, but what did they care, Ron deserved it for being an insensitive unfeeling jerk.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry's birthday had never been a very pleasant affair, the best he ever got from the Dursley's was a lack of any beating, but that only ever happened once, and because they went out leaving him locked in his cupboard. However, that was the best birthday he had to date… no beating is a good day anytime, for anybody.

Harry had often wondered what a real birthday was supposed to be like, since he was always locked away on his cousins' birthday he had never seen what it was like. Not that he would complain, it meant no beating… it was one of those few days he looked forward to… when he was locked alone in that blessed and dammed cupboard, his safe haven, and his nightmare.

However, waking up on the morning of 31st July – he was greeted by Ginny first with a 'Happy Birthday' and a hug and kiss on the cheek. After some blushing, he thanked her and let his best friend lead him down stairs. He was pleasantly surprised; and embarrassed by the choruses of many birthday greetings from various members of the Weasley family and could not be happier.

It was an amazing thing what a few kind greetings and a family of smiling faces could do to a person's heart. He had let go of most of his fears faster than he would have expected because these people were such a loving and caring family. Well for the most part since Ron had a spiteful streak, but other than that, they were all good people.

He was beaming with joy when they showed him a nice little stack of neatly wrapped presents. He spent a small time opening his gifts and thanking the Weasley for said gift. It was a strange event, not like Christmas where everybody got some gifts, this was his day, and although he felt a bit guilty for enjoying so much attention, and for stealing the whole day for himself, he could not help but enjoy having his very own day.

It was like Harry Potter day or something, or that might be Halloween; he wasn't sure… he would have thought the day would be named for him for offing Voldemort and all, since that's the sort of stupid thing the wizarding world tends to do. However, he did not really care for a day named after him on the anniversary of his parents' death so his birthday was good enough.

Harry was beyond happy; his eleventh birthday was perfect so far, but it only got better by lunchtime. He was presented with a huge cake to share with everybody with a huge phoenix picture. The cake bore eleven huge candles that he blew out, and made his wish, but his wish had already came true, so only wished for it to stay like this.

He wished for everybody to be happy… for their world to change for the better, and he planned to make sure his wish comes true. He had to make it happen, so he can protect everyone important to him… to protect Ginny, and to stop any more Voldemort's rising up and hurting innocent people. To stop Voldemort now he knew for sure he was not dead, and make sure he never gets a true foothold on power again.

They had a large special meal Mrs. Weasley made up especially for his big day, and they enjoyed every moment of it. It seemed like the meal was just that much moor than any of her previous cooking's, because she made all of Harry's favourite foods.

However, the day just got better as his and Ginny's Hogwarts letters turned up, and they sent back the replies straight away, not wanting to keep the school waiting. He had never imagined a birthday could be so much fun, it was an impressive day to say the least, and hoped Ginny's birthday in two weeks would be just as fun. It just had to be; he wanted her to have a great day all of her own just as he did.

To Harry's great pleasure, on the eleventh of August Ginny's birthday was just as much fun as his had been. He had bought her a brand-new silver watch with angel wings on the face, which she seemed to love, especially since he had the back engraved with, 'to my best friend, Ginny, my guardian angel, love Harry.'

Harry had helped Mrs. Weasley baking Ginny's cake, and made sure to decorate it with angel wings just like her watch with eleven candles for her to blow out. She would not tell him what she wished for but she blushed lightly when he asked and gave him weird glances, so guessed it was just a 'girl thing.'

The next day they were going to go to Diagon Alley to collect their school supplies. It was a bright sunny day, and Harry wore some cream cargo sorts and a short-sleeved pale silver shirt, and white running trainers. Ginny wore a white summer dress with blue trainers, and they held hands as they walked through the fire, stumbling but managing to catch themselves before they fell to the ground the other side.

Harry held his walking poll in his right hand. Slyther had stayed behind in his glass tank since he just wanted to sleep, and did not like to go out in the heat for too long, and liked lounging around. Harry just figured Slyther had gotten lazy and wondered what he could do to give his little friend some much-needed exercise.

The two best friends moved aside and only waited a short while for the others to catch up, and then they were off into Diagon Alley. It always looked interesting to Harry if only a little dated, but he let that kind of thing slid… for now.

It only took about half an hour to get to the bank and fetch some money for their Hogwarts stuff. They bought robes, potion supplies, trunks to keep their stuff, and witting supplies, intent to get books last since Molly said something specials happening there today.

After, they split up: Ron and the twins wanting to look in the Quidditch shop, and Percy intent to go and wait at the bookshop and look around for something to peek his interest.

That left Molly and Arthur to take Harry and Ginny to the wand shop for their wands bringing excited grins to their faces. They did not really need any kind of magical focus, but they did not want to spread that knowledge around.

Upon entering the dusty shop with a tinkle of the bell above the door, they looked to the counter to see nobody around.

They walked closer to see if the wand store owner was around the back when a white haired old man suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front, making them all jump in surprise.

The old man smiled in welcome as his eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before staring at Ginny, making them nervous. "Hmm… I was wondering when I would see you Mr. Potter," the old man turned to the green-eyed boy. "Very well, so its two new wands we'll be needing," he chimed as he grabbed a tape measure and began measuring Harry up, why Harry did not know.

He then left Harry as he began measuring Ginny, Harry's tape measure now working of its own accord. The green-eyed boy figured the tape measure was just for show and was not very impressed that the old man thought he could just manhandle them for no reason so broke the spell on both tape measures and they dropped to the floor.

Ginny gave him a knowing, amused smirk.

Not that Olivander, they figured as his name noticed because he had already ran off around the back, reappearing moments later with a pile of thin boxes with wands in them. He placed the wands on the counter and pulled out two, handing one to each child. The second they had a wand each; the old man snatched them back muttering about them being all wrong.

"It is not the wizard that chooses the wand, but the wand that chooses the wizard!" the old man commented as way of explaining his odd behaviour. Harry wondered whether he could find some books on wands and other magical focuses sometime since it seemed a little more interesting than he thought, and when he last bought some books he thought wands was just useless but it could be interesting to learn something about their history and such.

It had been over an hour so far, and both Harry and Ginny were getting both annoyed and worried no wand wanted anything to do with them. It was as if all the wands had gotten together for the soul purpose of ganging up on the two first years to be.

It was a tiresome affair getting a wand then having it snatched away, and Mr Olivander just seemed to get more and more excited the more wands he went through searching for theirs. It was annoying them, and all they wanted to do now was either stretch their legs or sit down and rest.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had even gotten bored and taken seats by the window, both having picked up an old magazine each to read while waiting from the small stack on a small table by the few chairs.

"Tricky customers, eh?" the old man chuckled as if he loves nothing more that to have 'tricky customers', though both Harry and Ginny wished they were easy customers. "Hmm, well I guess we could try these wands," the old man chimed cheerfully as he brought two more wands over and pulled them both out.

One wand was dark green in colour nearing black, while the other was dark red also nearing black. "Green wood, eleven and half inches, core the tail feather of the cloud phoenix, a very rare wand," he said gesturing the green wand. "Red wood, ten three quarter inches, core the tail feather of the magma phoenix, also a rare find," he smiled as he handed Harry the green wand and Ginny the red.

It happened upon the moment of contact, they felt a powerful connection run through their fingers, and spread rapidly through their bodies, as a light and wind seemed to flush around them momentarily before everything but the connection ceased.

"Whoa," the old man chuckled. "Interesting, I think we can expect great things from the two of you… yes great things."

"Um, how much are they?" asked Harry a little worriedly, knowing the Weasley's aren't very wealthy, and knowing they are too proud to accept any kind of hand outs, and these wands seemed likely to be expensive.

"Do not worry Mr. Potter, those wands have been in this shop for so long, as long as you both perches a wand holster each to keep your new wands safe, they are yours free of charge."

"Awesome," they both chirped. "Thank you," they again said as Olivander smiled and handed them each a leather holster, Harry's green, and Ginny's red to match their wands colouring.

They soon strapped their holsters to their left forearms, placed in their wands, paid, and left, following Mr. and Mrs. Weasley towards the bookshop.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be a buzz with excitement for some reason the closer they got to the shop. It was then the confused kids noticed a huge queue spreading out of the bookshop doors, and a huge banner hanging over the bookshops usual sign.

'One day only, Gilderoy Lockhart book signing.'

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with a frown, they had a few of his books at home they tried to read, but his books were just useless from what they did read, and only dribbled on about how 'great' Lockhart is, and how 'awesome' a 'hero' he is.

They had also noted yesterday when reading their book lists all of their defence books were Lockhart's, and figured their defence teacher had a weird and unhealthy obsession with the man. In fact, they figured it had to be a woman, as most of those in the queue are female.

They all pushed their way in needing to buy their books. It was hard to find all of the correct books with the amount of people pushing their way around the shop. Then for some reason Mrs. Weasley dragged Harry and Ginny along with her wanting to get their books autographed.

They finally got to the front and got to see Lockhart. He was grinning with blindingly white teeth while a photographer took pictures of him signing books. His hair was blonde and looked as if it had been washed several times already today; and brushed just as much. His blue eyes suddenly lightened as he spotted Harry and rushed in his direction.

"Why if it isn't Harry Potter!" he almost shouted getting some people gasping and looking around to see the small twelve year old boy.

Harry looked panicked as Lockhart went to grab him, but he quickly moved behind Ginny and glared at the man. "Don't touch me!" he commanded angrily. Mrs. Weasley looked a little concerned at this odd behaviour but also knew he was only completely comfortable with Ginny touching him; he still flinched a little when she hugged him.

The watching crowd all looked on in shock; as if anyone denying Lockhart, anything was stupid. "Come on now boy, together you and I are worth the front page," he replied with a cheesy grin.

Harry shook his head as he saw the photographer about to take their picture. He did not want to be in any picture with this loser, he had a reputation to build not destroy. "If I appear on any newspaper with you, I-I'll sue." The photographer stopped in his tracks with a look as if he had been denied his very existence.

"Come now Harry, don't be like that," pleaded Lockhart trying to hide his annoyance in front of all these people.

Harry shook his head in disgust, at a full groan man pleading such a stupid request.

"You heard him, now leave Harry alone!" interrupted Ginny angrily as she took Harry's hand and led him away through the crowd.

As they, left they heard Lockhart trying to placate the confused crowd by announcing he is going to be teaching defence this year at Hogwarts. Harry almost laughed; it explained the love of all that years defence books, not that they will be any help, but it was obvious Lockhart loved himself.

They walked out of the crowd, Ginny carrying her cauldron full of their books coming towards the entrance where they found Ron and the twins, as well as a busy haired girl being confronted by some bleach blonde boy, his hair greased back. They could only guess this is that Slytherin idiot Ron keeps complaining about, Draco Malfoy, son of a free death eater.

Malfoy was the first to notice the two new arrivals, as Ginny placed the cauldron down. "Enjoy that did you Potter!" the boy spat at Harry in disgust.

Harry blinked in surprise. He did not know why this boy acted so hostel towards him. It also seemed quite obvious he did not enjoy whatever that was back there. The boy seemed… jealous? Why anyone would want that prat Lockhart's attention Harry did not know… did the blonde boy fancy their new teacher just like most of these girls?

"Not really," he decided to answer civilly as the others all watched him for a reaction.

"Yeah whatever," he hissed in reply as if he did not believe him.

"Now now Draco," interrupted a pale man from behind the boy with long bleach blonde hair. His pale grey eyes staring at Harry coldly. "Well if it isn't Harry Potter," he extended his hand, but Harry refused to move; he could see this man's soul and it was pitch black with death, and it disgusted the green eyed boy.

The man after a moment removed his handshake offer. Harry did not like to see into this man's eyes, but refused to be intimidated by something this evil. He has lived with evil most of his life and he could handle one evil wizard in a shop full of wizards and witches.

"What's going on here then," said Mr. Weasley as he joined them before his eyes caught sight of the blonde man and darkened. "Lucius," the elder Weasley greeted in dislike.

"Weasley!" the other man greeted in disdain as his eyes scanned the group. "Is this lot yours?" he asked in disgust; he bent down and stole an old book from Ginny's cauldron looking at it with his nose turned up. "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" he asked, and Harry noted something amiss, Lucius slipped something with a black aura into Ginny's book, but nobody else seemed to notice, and he might not have if not for the black aura.

He could have said something, but Harry had a feeling he should take claim of whatever Lucius put in that book, and not give him an opportunity to get it back. He would have to wait until they get home, contact Dumbledore, and give it to the old man, to see whether he knows what it is.

"Well obviously we have a very different understanding of what disgraces the name of wizard!" replied Arthur as his anger began to boil.

"Well obviously," agreed Lucius smugly as he looked at the busy haired girl and then to her parents who stood a little behind them looking nervous. "Assorting with muggles, and I thought you couldn't sink any lower."

Mr. Weasley was seeing red and was seconds away from jumping the elder Malfoy when he felt someone grabbing his wrist and looked to see Harry holding on to him staring at Lucius in pity. "Then if we are to associate with people like you to be proud and true wizards, then disgraces of wizards we shall be, but know this Lucius Malfoy, we are not the disgraces of humanity…"

He left the words hanging in the air and the implication unsaid as Lucius fumed, looking around at the people nearby twitching for his wand, but knowing attacking Harry Potter would get him a stint in jail, and no matter what, he did not want that. The others all stared at Harry as if they had never actually seen him before, though Ginny held a proud smile.

Lucius just ground his teeth and threw Ginny's book back into her cauldron. "There girl, clearly it's the best your father can do!" he hissed before turning. "Come Draco," he said and the two quickly exited the shop and out of sight.

Mr. Weasley sighed at looked at Harry as the young boy let him go. "Thank you Harry, I almost forgot myself there," he said with a smile.

"That was an awesome comeback Harry," piped in one of the twins.

His brother nodded in agreement grinning widely. "Yeah, he looked ready to kill."

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family returned home to the Burrow soon after the weird encounters in the book store with Lockhart and the slime on society known as the Malfoy's. Harry had to wonder how such a horrid man as Lucius managed to convince anyone that he was never a loyal follower of Voldemort, because from what Arthur told them he has a big in with the minister of magic.

Harry figured it was probably the minister's greed and that Lucius Malfoy had 'donated' a fair amount of money to a greedy man for his continued campaigns to keep in office. It took a fair amount of money to keep the pure-bloods happy that he is doing a good job, and harry and Ginny both had realised Minister Fudge like many others did not hold the best interests of the people, but only his own.

It would probably take a miracle to remove all of the corrupt politicians who are only in it for themselves, or some kind of invasion by a superior force than the ministry has ever had to deal with. It would be hard work but maybe if they tried hard enough they could disrupt the ministry somehow? Either that or take it by force, even though Harry believed with a lot of cunning and manipulation they could eventually in the future control the ministry from the shadows. If that did not work, they could do so openly to make peoples lives better, especially for the muggle-born's who it seemed had less rights than they are led to believe.

The Magical World as a whole just seemed to have so many flaws that children can easily pick at it seemed it might have been a more interesting idea to just abandon it and build a new one hidden even from them as well as the muggles. However, that would take too much time, and funds not many could claim to have, and Harry thought it was a shame his parents had not been wealthier so he could have more funding for their schemes to pay of.

However, all of that aside Harry and Ginny felt great just knowing they were not going to be like the countless masses and sit back and watch the world fail everybody because of greedy gits who had so much yet wanted so much more.

Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs to Ginny's room to find a place to put their books while the others went their separate ways to do whatever, Mrs. Weasley having said something about making Harry's favourite dish as a treat for dinner. She seemed to be a bit out of character after she found out Harry had easily out manoeuvred Lucius in a duel of insults and made him look stupid and petty.

They entered the room and Ginny dropped down her heavy cauldron by the door as Harry closed it with a sigh before they both startled as they looked at the bed to find a weird small creature with long floppy ears, large nose and wearing a dirty tee-towel as a toga. He stared at them with big yellow eyes before a huge grin stretched across his lips and his jumped off the bed staring and them while ringing his hands together looking a little nervous now.

"It is a great honour to meet the Great Harry Potter, sir!" the elf squeaked in both excitement and awe. "I am Dobby, Dobby the House Elf," it introduced itself with a bow.

"Hi," he replied uncertainly. He had read a fair amount about magical creatures and had came across House Elves a few times, and was confused since the Weasley's had no elf, and this one seemed to have disobeyed his family, which brakes a lot of rules. His soul was tormented and Harry felt very sorry for the little guy, some wizards could truly be twisted. "I don't mean to sound rude but why are you here? Who sent you?" he asked to clarify his suspicions that the elf broke the rules bonding him to his family willingly.

The elf looked a little panicked and both Harry and Ginny readied themselves to stop it bashing its head in against the wall or something. "I-I is coming to warn you Harry Potter sir… you must not go to Hogwarts this year… terrible thing… they are going to happen," the elf stated fearfully looking around as if expecting someone to attack him at any moment.

"Like what's going to happen?" asked Ginny sceptically. "Harry's going to Hogwarts no matter what you think."

The elf looked scared as she glared at it with narrowed eyes that promised harm if it did not answer her. "I-I can not say, but terrible things… you must not go."

"But I am going," said Harry looking slightly amused that the elf would think otherwise. "Answer… who are your masters?" he demanded.

"D-Dobby can not say," he whispered, twitching. "B-but you must not go… Dobby will have to stop you," he added as he rushed to the door but suddenly his large eyes widened in shock as he was levitated to eye level with Harry.

"Hmm… you think you can stop me?" he asked with a smug smirk. "You have come here breaking the laws that govern magic under your own will, therefore you answer to me, do you understand?" he asked letting a little grin slide onto his face while Ginny held back from giggling as the elves eyes widened in fear nodding his head.

Dobby could barely understand. He had never thought the Great Harry Potter would understand so much about magic at such a youthful age let alone use them against him. It was amazing that the young wizard's wand-less magic smothered his, and it was a fact that a House Elf is no slouch when it came to magical power. House Elves were most times more powerful than their masters, not that they would ever admit that, but Harry Potter sirs power drowned his in an ocean of magic as he floated. He wondered what will become of him now, if his masters found out he had willingly allowed himself to be trapped under another's authority he was as good as dead, well after a lot of torture and pain.

"You belong to the Malfoy's don't you?" asked Harry suddenly jumping the elf from its own fearful thoughts with a start. The elf stared at Harry in utter fear unable to comprehend he had been found out with out being asked, which meant he would not have to beat himself as punishment quite yet, so slowly nodded his head as he continued to float helplessly. "Is this about this disgusting book?" he asked as he bent down and pulled it out of the cauldron.

Dobby started shaking while Ginny gave the old black leather bound book a confused look. "What is that Harry, I don't remember either of us buying an old diary?"

"This," he replied glaring at the book, as he waved it at the elf who winced at the sight of it. "Its disgusting… an abomination of magic, and why anyone would even consider doing such a thing is disturbing, but would explain why that freak Voldemort," the elf flinched hearing the name. "Was found sharing that foolish teachers body and not completely dead," he read the name on the back and his mind put the pieces together rather quickly. "Tom Marvalo Riddle, just move the letters around and it becomes I am Lord Voldemort."

The elf flinched again while Ginny looked at the book as if its very existence was the bane of hers. "That slime Malfoy put that in my book?" she asked in horror while Harry nodded not looking much better about the fact. "A-and it has a soul in it, which is why you could tell that its bad news?"

"A piece of soul," corrected Harry while Ginny nodded in thought. "A piece of Voldemort's soul I would gather."

Ginny nodded eyeing the diary with hate. "Then what shall we do with it, its no doubt dangerous, and that slimy git tried giving it to me for some sinister reason."

Harry nodded while frowning, and Dobby just hung in the air helplessly as he listened. "It would probably possess someone who was foolish enough to write in it for a prolonged period of time."

Ginny nodded since she figured as much. "Maybe we should give it to the old man?" she suggested reasonable.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but first," he turned to Dobby and smiled, the elf flinched a little uncertain what fate had in store for him. Harry just walked over to his trunk opened it and pulled out an old sock before walking back to the elf and forcing it into his hands hoping the stupid laws of magic would free the elf. They cannot have the elf blabbing to his masters about this even though the elf would not want too.

Dobby looked down at the sock with wide surprised eyes unable to comprehend the meaning of what transpired for a moment before looking up at Harry's smiling face with tears brimming in his eyes. "D-Dobby is free… Harry Potter sir freed Dobby, how this is such a wonderful day, I is not knowing, how can Dobby ever thank the Great Harry Potter, sir?"

Harry smirked smugly. "Well first stop calling me great because you're going to make me big-headed," he began, Ginny laughing and the elf looking sheepish. "Second, I believe it would be near impossible for a dismissed House Elf to get another job so I want you to work for me, understand?"

Dobby's eyes widened in surprise a grin stalled. "Y-you want Dobby to be your House Elf?" he asked hopefully, Harry gave a nod of conformation and Dobby gave the brightest toothy grin any creature could. "Dobby is honoured to be the G… Harry Potter sirs House Elf."

"Good, now we have some business to take care of," said Harry smiling as he gestured the book and lowered Dobby back to his feet. "Now, I forbid you from punishing or hurting yourself in anyway, and I remove the clothe punishment from your bond, the only way you can be freed from service is through death, so you are required to wear clothes, and have time off to yourself, do you understand?"

The elf nodded eager. "Yes master, never have I met such a kind, generous and smart wizard."

"Also," continued Harry with a light blush at the compliment. "You will take orders from my best friend Ginny Weasley, here," he gestured the red haired girl.

"Of course Harry Potter sir," he agreed with a bow. "It shall be my pleasure to work for you and keep your secrets."

"Thank you," said Ginny with an amused smile before turning to Harry. "Shall we go and floo call Dumbledore before dinner?"

"OK," he agreed with a smile before looking at Dobby he frowned suddenly as a strange thought hit him. "Dobby how did you get through the wards?" he asked and Ginny's eyes widened worriedly as she realised the possible implication of what that could mean.

Dobby just looked confused. "Dobby apparated sir, similar to how wizards do, but different to… may Dobby ask whys you look so worried?"

"Could you apparate people?" asked Ginny looking even more worried and thankful a lot of people are such idiots they would not think about it or ask.

Dobby smiled brightly nodding his head with his ears flopping about. "Yes Dobby can miss; does miss or sir wants Dobby to take them somewhere? Nobody has ever asked Dobby to before, in fact nobody has ever asked if I can."

Both Harry and Ginny gave each other uneasy looks before looking back at the excited and confused House Elf. "B-but what about the wards around homes, shops, Hogwarts, or even Gringotts?" she asked in a little panic.

"House Elf magic is different miss," he replied eager to give his two new masters any knowledge they wish of his kind. "Only the goblins wards are designed to even stop us, but anywhere else is OK," he squeaked hoping they would want him to take them somewhere.

They both nodded in thought. "OK, Dobby you are not allowed to mention what you have told us to anyone, if death eaters realised their House Elves had uses other than chores because they're to lazy it could potentially get people killed," said Harry worriedly.

Dobby's eyes widened in shock as he thought about it; he had never realised, and if the Malfoy's ask those questions would have told them without thinking or trying to resist. He nodded his head fearfully. "O-of course Harry Potter sir, you and the miss are great mage for spotting this problem, I did not realise… I would be devastated if bad people used my kind to hurt good people."

Harry nodded with a sigh. "Well, you could take us to Dumbledore's office, he's not likely to blab to anyone and I think we should make sure the wards are corrected while we are there just encase."

Dobby nodded eagerly as he offered his hands to the two. Harry placed the diary in his trouser leg pocket and looked at Ginny. They both gave each other encouraging smiles before taking one of the offered hands each, and disappearing with a soft crack.

They reappeared in a large round office with bookshelves stacked with plenty of books, many weird objects all over the place as they let Dobby's hands go. They gave uncomfortable looks to each other as they noticed all of the surprised and shocked looking moving paintings staring at them. They turned to look around and spotted a phoenix staring at them from a golden perch watching them, its little black eyes looking amused. It had beautiful scarlet feathers with golden beak and talons, a marvellous creature of the light.

They looked around for Dumbledore but all that sat behind his desk was a comfortable looking leather chair with red padding. Many weird objects lay on his desk that interested the pair but it would be rude and potentially dangerous to touch things they were uncertain about, though in reality they just did not want to get caught touching Dumbledore's crap. They looked back to the paintings intent on asking where Dumbledore was but they now all appeared to be asleep.

Harry and Ginny both looked at each other and shrugged. Dobby just shifted his feet uncomfortably as Ginny made a beeline to check out the bookshelf and Harry went and stroked the phoenix. The bird enjoyed the little bit of attention and Harry was surprised when it gave a small thrill of song before flapping its wings and hopping up onto his shoulder stroking its head against Harry's check making him giggle. The bird was beyond light just as the books had described but actually experiencing it was another experience Harry was glad to have. He just could not wait to meet other interesting creatures: dragons would be awesome.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny suddenly turning to look at him as she held a thick black leather bound book in her hand. She giggled as she spotted him with his new friend. "Come and have a look at this book, Diagon Alley has nothing like this," she said gesturing the tome in her hand.

Harry smiled as he walked over and took it from her reading the title. "The affects of magic on the mind," he read curiously; he opened the book and read some of the introductory page. "The affects of magic on the mind can differ between person to person and their personalities and beliefs. It is a common misconception that what is believed to be dark magic will twist a persons mind and force them into some form of insanity. However, this is in fact true of any form of magic, and overuse and abuse of the intent of magic can twist ones mind and force them down a shadowed road of existence.

"If one is not careful and does not have people close to them their use of magic can often become their weapon against anyone they dislike no matter how mundane the spells, any and all magic should be considered highly dangerous in the wrong hands, and can corrupt the unstable mind. Take the tickling charm for example; it could in theory be compared to the torture curse as holding it over someone using a lot of power would eventually break a persons mind.

"One would thick such mundane curses would be harmless, but another example would be the cleaning charm, used against an enemies eyes you could temporarily blind someone, causing them untold amounts of pain in the process. Some healing magic could actually be considered dark under the law, such as the resuscitation charm, which if used on a healthy person can induce a heart attack…"

"Very interesting book you've discovered there, Mr. Potter," interrupted Dumbledore suddenly from behind. They turned around to see the old man smiling at them, they had been so interested in the book they did not notice him. "Well this visit is a surprise, but I wonder how you got in?" he asked as Harry closed the book but kept hold of it; he wanted to read it and guessed under ministry law it might be considered dark, so did not want to be found looking for another copy.

"We had our new House Elf Dobby apparate us here," answered Harry with a slight smirk as Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he looked down at the embarrassed House Elf. "We discovered a very fatal flaw in everybody's wards. Though I think we should keep it secret, but you might want to fix Hogwarts' wards."

Dumbledore looked up and nodded. "I believe I shall if two children thought to ask an elf," he agreed with his smile returning it was quite amusing after all of these centuries it took two kids to actually find out that an elf can teleport them through wards. He had just assumed only the elves could get through and had not even considered asking. "So how may I help you two?" he asked his eyes flicking to the book Harry held and wondering whether Harry was going to attempt to keep it, then up to his phoenix hoping the bird did not plan on staying with Harry.

"Oh, right I almost forgot," said Harry sheepishly as he pulled the small black diary from his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore who frowned, as he looked it over. "It belonged to Tom Riddle," he commented and Dumbledore's head snapped up as his eyes widened confirming he knew exactly whom Tom is.

Dumbledore looked back and the diary turning it around to see the faded name on the back. "Are you aware of whom Tom Riddle became?" he asked the two interestedly.

"Yes, Harry said his full name is the anagram of I am Lord Voldemort," said Ginny with a nervous smile.

He was surprised as he looked at Harry proud the boy had figured it out. "Excellent, but how did you two get a hold of such a thing?" he asked as he flipped through the empty pages. He could only guess what it is but he really did not want to be correct.

"It was hidden in one of Ginny's books by Lucius Malfoy after a confrontation at the bookshop earlier," said Harry and Dumbledore was not surprised. "I only noticed because it has a black aura… it has a piece of soul sealed to it. Voldemort must have really been afraid to die if he tortured himself like this just to stay alive, but I doubt it would have mattered in the end because his body would still age, and with age he would just become so weak a toddler could lob him in jail for all eternity. I would hate to see what he would look like after a few centuries."

The old man was startled before he gave a chuckle. "No doubt he would have spent a lot of time trying to find away to stay fit and strong."

Harry shrugged with an impish grin. "Immortality does not mean invincibility," he said smugly. "What use would immortality be if you were chained inside a magically warded titanium coffin and buried thousands of feet underground, under the ocean where only a select few who aren't speaking know where he is, and they would die eventually?"

Dumbledore must have blinked a hundred times in surprise at the answer he would have never thought of something so simple to be rid of an immortal dark enemy, yet the thought of being forced to do that to anyone made him shudder. "Well let's hope nobody will ever have to do that to anyone," he said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny both nodded, even they would rather not do such a thing if they could help it, but both knew they would if they were left with no alternative.

Harry and Ginny were smart kids, they both knew they are above average in the brain department, but some of the weird things the book they got from Dumbledore yesterday mentioned were just odd. Dumbledore had let them borrow the book as long as they promised to not let anyone else see it because although it contained no dark spells and such, the ministry made it illegal because it said that ministry logic dictates that all magic is dark in nature.

Harry and Ginny could not help but agree, they had both realised that a lot of charms could be lethal if abused, and could cause a lot of injury, or even a cheering charm could be used to cause your opponent a lot of hesitation because of a charm induced good mood. Someone in a very good mood whether they want to be or not is less likely to return fire as easily as someone who has their emotions under their own control.

They had been playing a little game as they read the odd book in Ginny's room sitting on the bed together leaning against the wall, seeing who could come up with the most interesting way to use stupid spells to win a fight. "How about oversized bunny teeth?" suggested Ginny as they giggled.

"Pig snout?" said Harry while they giggled some more.

They were then interrupted as Dobby appeared before them wearing a black suit with white shirt and black shoes with a blue apron carrying a tray of sandwiches and juice. "Sir, miss, Mrs asks Dobby to bring you some supper before it is time to sleep," he said happily, as he placed the tray between them.

"Thanks Dobby!" they both chimed together as they grabbed a sandwich each.

"So how do you liking working here Dobby?" asked Harry a bit muffled while he ate.

Dobby's grin grew. "It is great Harry Potter sir," he replied before his face darkened slightly. "But Mrs wont let Dobby do everything, she is doing too much, Dobby thinks he can do everything fine all by himself, but Mrs wont let Dobby, she says its too much to do all by himself," he added in a disapproving tone.

"Well that's my mum for you," said Ginny with a giggle. "Don't worry too much; I think mum likes doing the house work almost as much as you, she's strange like that, and she only gets us to help when it's something like de-gnoming the garden."

Dobby gasped in horror. "Naughty gnomes in the garden, Dobby will have none of that, I is going to get rid of them and makes sure they is not returning, they hurt plants they do, and pretty flowers," he said in outrage before he disappeared with a small crack.

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other in mild shock before they both burst out laughing at the strangeness of the elf's self-proclaimed task. "I have another one," said Harry through his giggling. "Just send Dobby after anyone," they both laughed at the thought of Dobby out duelling a wizard, and the fact he probably could with ease was a little scary.

The fact Dobby could out duel most wizards was a little sad on the wizarding world, but just showed all the restrictions on magic the ministry enforces weakens all of the sorcerers on the planet. In times past wizards and witches were just out of their league by along shot, and it was no wonder now that hardly anyone could stand up to a prat like Tom Riddle.

 **0oo00oo0**

They had arrived in record time for Weasley's at Kings Cross station, and Harry and Ginny excitedly pushed their trolleys' through the barrier onto platform 9¾. Why it isn't platform 9½ Harry didn't know. The platform was in-between two platforms after all. It was only common sense. But then he remembered the wizarding people are idiots. So shrugged it off. Maybe someday he'll correct it.

They said their good byes' to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny got a bone braking hug from, Mrs. Weasley. Harry got one to a lesser extent knowing he was still not as physical durable as her daughter. Harry looked around for Ron and the twins, but just shrugged, and he and Ginny, along with Slyther who was wrapped around Ginny's arm today, and Hedwig who was in her cage, went to find a compartment.

They managed to find an empty one halfway down the train. Then stowed their trunks with a wave of their hands in the overhead compartment. Their wands secured in their holsters on their left forearms.

Harry and Ginny just snuggled up together staring out of the window, as the train finally began its journey, and they watched the scenery and talked about all the pranks, 'The Emperius' as they had decided to call themselves were going to pull. They chose the name because it was similar to Empire, yet still original.

They had been lost in conversation and plotting, mainly pranks on Malfoy when they heard a disturbance in the hallway, outside their door. So being the curious couple they are, they decided to investigate.

When they stepped out into the hall of the moving train. They saw loads of students' heads sticking out of compartments. Moreover, there was Malfoy with two ogre like boys, playing catch with a small black leather bag. It probably belonged to the rusty blonde haired girl that was looking lost and her dream like blue eyes shone with desperate pleas for help, which went unanswered as the students' watching laughed in amusement as Malfoy taunted and insulted the girl.

Harry however saw no humour and withdrew his wand walking forward. When other students saw him, they stopped laughing at his deadly serious expression. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Ginny had pulled out her wand as well, and looked just as furious.

When Malfoy saw them, he stopped and smirked smugly. "What you going to do, Potter. You're just a first year," he sneered.

Harry smirked. "Accio bag." Malfoy startled as the bag was pulled from his grasp and into Harry's outstretched hand. "Leave people alone Malfoy, or you may live to regret it," Harry said as he pulled the blonde haired girl behind him, wand still pointed at Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy just laughed and withdrew his wand pointing it at Harry. "Why? What, you going to do about it? Summon me?" he laughed with a few others. Malfoy raised his wand and had an incantation on the tip of his tongue.

However, Harry and Ginny's wands fired. Harry's' a pink light, and Ginny's' dark blue. Malfoy went wide-eyed with fright when the two spells connected. Malfoy was no longer there. In his place was a disgustingly ugly pink pig ferret hybrid, and out of his nose huge bat bogies were crawling out. Then started flying at the freaky looking creature, attacking his face, and it quickly turned tail and ran the opposite direction, squealing in fright as the bat bogies chased it.

Nobody seemed capable of coherent thought except, Harry and Ginny who were laughing like maniacs. They then turned to face the blonde girl who was looking at them in wonder as they replaced their wands.

"Hello," Harry said cheerfully. "I'm Harry, and this is Ginny. You want to come and sit in our compartment with us. And we can leave these insensitive morons to continue gawking like fish." The girl nodded blushing, and they noticed the angry faces of the students Harry insulted.

Soon enough all three were sitting down in their compartment. "Thank you," the girl finally spoke. "My name is Luna Lovegood. That was awfully nice of you."

"You're welcome, Luna," Ginny said happily as Harry returned Luna's bag. "It was so mush fun."

Suddenly the compartment door slid open to reveal Hermione Granger, one of Ron's friends. "Hello," the bushy hair girl greeted. "Is that ferret pig running around being chased by bat bogies really Malfoy?" she asked as she sat down with interest.

Harry, Luna and Ginny laughed. "Yeah," Harry agreed. "The git was being horrible to Luna."

"How'd you do that?" Hermione asked. "That was human transfiguration. That's sixth year magic."

Harry grinned. "It was easy. And I don't think they teach that at Hogwarts."

"Yes they do," Hermione disagreed. "I read about it in the school curriculum."

Ginny shook her head. "What, Harry means is. Combining two transfiguration spells and a timed spell realise."

Hermione looked surprised. "How long till the spells realised?" she asked in interest.

Harry grinned. "Six hours."

"Six hours?" Hermione shrieked. "He won't change back until we're nearly at school."

Harry smirked happily. "I know. Isn't it great. He won't bother anyone for the rest of our journey."

"Yea, but you do realise Professor Snape will give you a months detention," Hermione complained.

Harry shrugged. "He has to make me. I'll just not turn up. What they going to do? Expel me?"

"They might," Hermione said worriedly.

Harry and Ginny just laughed. "They won't expel me. Dumbledore won't let that happen."

"Why not?" she asked.

Ginny giggled. "Because Harry's the-boy-who-lived-and-then-sent-to-live-for-ten-years-by-Dumbledore-with-magic-hating-muggles-who-were-less-than-kind-to-him. Wow that was a mouth fall."

Hermione looked horrified. "What you were mistreated by muggles?"

Harry shrugged. "So. I plan on killing them when I leave school."

"What!" Hermione shrieked in panic. Luna seemed not to care.

Harry laughed. "I can't believe you thought I was serious."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Anyway. How'd you know such advanced spells. Someone said they were non-verbal too."

Harry grinned. It was time to put operation take over the wizarding world as Ginny called it, into action. "Do you have any loyalties to either, the Order of the Phoenix, the ministry of magic or Voldemort?" he asks them both.

"No, why," Hermione asks as she watched Ginny pull out the most beautiful wand she had ever seen and use a couple of spells.

Harry chuckled. "Because if you don't, then me and Ginny would like you and Luna to join, 'the Order of the Black Phoenix', in our conquest of the British wizarding world."

Hermione laughed, thinking they are joking. "This time it isn't a joke," Ginny said. Hermione stopped laughing.

"Why, would I want to do that?" Hermione asked. "That sounds more like something You-Know-Who would do."

"You want to know why?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Because people like Malfoy get away with murder, rape, torture and crimes against humanity. We have been doing a lot of reading and studying. The ministry are useless idiots who take bribes no matter who they are from. We want to protect our people. Did you know if a muggle girl was attacked by some sick minded wizard as long as he has money, like the Malfoy's, he would go free to do it again?"

Hermione looked mortified. "They can't just let them go free."

Harry laughed darkly. "Well they do. Why do you think Lucius Malfoy's not in jail. From what we found out the official records state, he was under the imperious curse. However, unofficially he paid the minister off. He is a racist, Hermione. You know that. And his soul is dirty and tainted with the blood of the innocent. People like him must be dealt with."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "How do you know his soul is tainted?"

Harry chuckled. "Because I can see into a person's soul."

Hermione's eyes shot wide open. "You're some kind of soul seer?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess so. Fact is we need to start fighting. Not just for our futures but for our children's as well."

Hermione smiled nervously. "So, what will the Order of the Black Phoenix do?"

Ginny giggled. "We'll be learning dark and white magic."

"Dark magic," Hermione said in shock. "But that's illegal and evil."

Ginny shook her head. "It's not evil. Only most that use it are. That's why the dark side is always' winning, because the muggle-born's and light side wont use dark magic. Voldemort's not dead and we have no doubt he will soon find away to come back. And if we are trained and powerful. If we are willing to kill, those who dare try to hurt the innocent. Then Voldemort and the corrupt ministry will fall."

Hermione still looked doubtful but Luna who had just been listening looked interested. Harry gently flicked his wrist lazily at Hermione. She shrieked as she was levitated off her seat, and back down again.

"T-that was wand-less magic," Hermione said in awe. "I've read about it. But it's supposed to take years to be able to do. And nowhere near as powerful as that was."

Harry grinned. "Forget about everything you've read about wand-less magic, because its rubbish. Wand-less magic doesn't exist."

Hermione frowned. "But I just saw you use it," she said reasonably. "You levitated me."

"No Hermione. Answer this question correctly and then see if you think the same. What came first? Magic or the wand?"

Hermione looked very confused and all three were surprised when Luna answered. "Magic, as humans invented the wand," she said. "Which would mean; the term wand-less magic is incorrect. People should say wand use or focus use magic. What Harry did was normal magic, which would lead one to believe that anyone can do it as easily as he did with practice. Just as with wands."

Harry grinned. "Excellent, Luna. You are of course correct."

Luna smiled happily. "Can I join the Order of the Black Phoenix. I am not as close-minded as most people are."

Harry laughed. "Of course. Welcome to the Order of the Black Phoenix, Luna."

The other three look expectantly at Hermione. "I could really learn to use magic without a wand?" she asked uncertainly.

Ginny nodded and conjured a tray with four cups of hot chocolate, a smug smile lining her lips. "So are you in for changing the world?"

Harry and Luna each took a mug. Hermione then grinned slightly and took one too. Ginny smiled and took hers vanishing the tray with a mere look. They all clinked their mugs together.

"Here's to the new Order," Hermione said as they all took a sip of their drink. "Wow. This is good. I read that conjured food and drink didn't taste very nice."

Harry giggled. "Didn't we say for you to forget what you've read? A lot of the books are wrong. Its just most people are really crap at magic. They don't try to understand it. So what they do produce is crap compared with what they can. They believe too much in what other people tell them."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "In a way that actually makes a lot of sense. What will we be learning first?"

Harry grinned. "Occlumency and Legilimency." Harry and Ginny then explained the benefits of these arts. Hermione had to admit she liked the thought of learning them, and could not wait. Though she was not very keen to let a boy in her head to help her learn faster. So she asked for Ginny to teach her, while Luna said she was okay for Harry teaching her.

The rest of the trip on the Hogwarts Express was uneventful, and they spent most of it chatting and playing exploding snap. Though, Harry did catch a couple of hours sleep, resting his head on Ginny's lap. Hermione thought they must be the cutest couple ever.

Finally, they reached Hogwarts station, and had thrown their robes on over their clothes and left the train. Hermione had gone off to the carriages, as Ginny, Luna and Harry had run up to a giant sized man with beetle black eyes and bushy beard. Harry looked into his eyes, and was completely baffled. The giant sized man's soul was purer than most of the students.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Are you half-giant?" Harry asked the huge man innocently as he led the first years to the small docks.

The bearded giant almost stopped walking in his shock. "Why wou'd ya ask 'hat?" Hagrid asked in surprise.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe because you're massive and you're magical? Not that I particularly care… blood status is for the weak and insecure. I was just curious. Books say half-breeds are nothing more than dark creatures, but I never believe what I read until I can prove or disprove it myself. And as soon as I saw you, I knew it was wrong."

Hagrid was startled. He had never met such an unusual kid before. He could see intelligence in his eyes, and not just book smarts like he's seen in many kids before. Young Harry's was the type of intelligence that you wouldn't want to mess with, because you will probably regret it. He smiled at the boy, who if he were to have guessed was holding Ginny Weasley's hand.

"There's not many like you, 'Arry," Hagrid said cheerfully. "You're a thinker, rather than a believer."

Harry grinned. "Like the fact our new Defence teacher is a liar and a fraud, and a bad one at that. The fact that he can't have defeated a Banshee on the same night as he defeated a pack of Vampires. As well as some werewolves, when these towns were hundreds of miles away from each other. Too many things apparently happened in each of these victories for him to have managed more than one a night. Plus if you could cure a werewolf with a reveller charm, like his book says. There would be no werewolves left."

Hagrid looked at him in shock as Ginny looked at him with pride, and Luna who was walking with them had a look of admiration. His was a mind she could appreciate. "You can't go round speaking like that about professors', 'Arry."

Harry giggled. "If the ministry wasn't so corrupt, I could prove him a liar, and have him sent to jail, for either fraud, or stealing."

Hagrid chuckled shaking his head. Harry might be too smart. He's only twelve and has already discovered the ministry cannot be trusted to serve justice. Hagrid had a suspicion, Harry was going to make the ministry regret that one day, and if he was honest, he could not wait. Hagrid had only met Professor Lockhart once today, already he hates the pompous git, and Hagrid prides himself on not hating anyone. He might not like people, but he would never use the term hate, which was until he met Lockhart.

Twenty minuets later, Harry, Ginny and Luna were waiting in a little anti chamber waiting to be called for the sorting, when McGonagall, a stern looking professor. (Though Harry knew differently, she actually had a very kind soul). She came in and led the first years into the great hall. Harry really liked the ceiling even if it should have been updated years ago.

Harry and Ginny were standing together holding hands nervously, hoping that they don't pass out through anticipation. McGonagall put a stool in front of them with an old hat on top. It opened at the seam and began to sing.

 _Four founders there were, many years past,_

 _Great Gryffindor, courageous and brave,_

 _A lion in red;_

 _Cleaver Ravenclaw, where the smartest be best,_

 _A noble Raven in blue;_

 _Sneaky Slytherins next, ambitious it's true,_

 _Cunning Serpent in green;_

 _Next, friendly Hufflepuff, honest and true,_

 _Loyal yellow, the Badger is you._

 _I am here as guide, to the home you belong,_

 _The Emerald is nearing,_

 _So beware, those who chose the wrong path,_

 _May end up gone, this life for you is short,_

 _So why fight to oppress,_

 _When to fight for all rights would be best,_

 _The seer of souls will know your true heart,_

 _Gone be the times when there is light or dark,_

 _Come have the times of selfless and selfish,_

 _Bewared of my song, times will change, and those who cannot cope have not the right to force their outdated morels upon those who can, times shall be reborn, hope shall live again._

Everybody just stared in shock and confusion at the sorting hat for several minuets before they began to cheer and applauded. Harry glanced at Dumbledore, as Dumbledore glanced at him, and both shrugged and chuckled as they clapped with everybody else.

Harry saw Lockhart sitting next to a greasy haired professor with a hooked nose and black robes, who looked at him. And when Harry tried to make eye contact to read his soul, the professor purposefully looked away. Harry looked over to see Dumbledore watching him with amusement. Harry had a funny feeling Dumbledore told the greasy haired professor who was obviously Snape, not to let Harry look into his eyes.

"Potter, Harry," Harry started as he heard his name. He was so busy watching the professors' he did not notice the sorting had begun. Harry quickly stepped forward. Picked up the hat; sat on the stool, and put the hat on his head where it fell over his eyes and ears. It was slightly unnerving how everyone in the hall was watching him, deathly quiet.

' _Be in your bonnet Potter,'_ a voice in his head said. _'Intriguing mind, Mr. Potter. So where to put you? Plenty of cunning, and masses of ambition, yes, but also one of the smartest minds I've ever had the pleasure to see. Hmm, but also brave, and loyal, but yet your loyalty is restricted to one person right now. Hard to place you are. I'll rule out Slytherin because I see you would blast me into oblivion if I even dared,' the_ hat chuckled.

' _So where to put you?'_ the hat continued. ' _I know. This shall be interesting to see.'_ Harry taking that as advice lifted the hat from covering his eyes. _'Yes very cleaver,'_ the hat chuckled again. Harry thought he must have been sitting and waiting for at least ten minuets already, and had considered just choosing his own house when the hat shouted aloud.

"Ravenclaw!" Harry sighed as that table started clapping in surprise, and Harry was about to remove the hat when it said something that made the hall so quiet, you could hear everyone's heartbeats. "Gryffindor! Slytherin! Hufflepuff!"

Harry looked over at the teachers table to Dumbledore to see the old man had completely lost his composure. Dumbledore did not seem to know what to say or do, but the old Headmaster got up and approached Harry and the hat.

Dumbledore took a deep steadying breath. He knew Harry was going to cause grief, though this was not intentional, so he would let him off this once. "What do you mean all four houses?" he asked the hat.

The hat chuckled loudly. "I couldn't decide so he's in all four. He is to be allowed to choose the house tower he stays in, and change whenever he wants. He is to be given all four passwords, and access to all common rooms. Though any house points he receives in academics shall go to Ravenclaw, and any points for sports, go to Gryffindor, and for extra curricular activities goes to Hufflepuff. I'm not sure about Slytherin, maybe points can be given for bullying, though he would never do that so maybe something more reasonable?"

Dumbledore just stared at the hat in shock. He could not believe the hat. It just made a joke, and yet the students are still too shocked to laugh. Harry was giving him a headache. He had just been granted access to every common room; and every tower. Severus was not going to be happy when he gets over his shock.

"What house colours does he wear?" Dumbledore finally asked.

The hat seemed to grin. "It doesn't really matter. But if I were to say. I would guess blue, Ravenclaw colours, but it's really up to him."

"Okay then," Dumbledore said pulling the hat off of Harry's' head. "Go find a place to sit, Mr. Potter. I have no doubt the hat will say you can sit anywhere."

Harry suddenly grinned and burst out laughing as he saw Luna at the Ravenclaw table. He ran over and sat next to her. "Congratulations, Harry," Luna said with a smile. "You got in every house, which could be useful."

Harry nodded as he heard the sorting continue and saw all the awed Ravenclaws staring at him. "Weasley, Ginevra," McGonagall called. Ginny being one of the last few remaining. She sat on the stool and placed the hat over her head expecting like with her brothers it would immediately shout out Gryffindor, but it did not.

' _Be in your bonnet Weasley'_ a voice said in her head. _'Yes. I might have put you in Gryffindor, or even Slytherin before you fell in love with Mr. Potter,'_ the hat chuckled as fear crept into Ginny's mind and heart, and she felt as though her heart was about to burst through her chest. _'Do not fear Miss. Weasley. I cannot tell your secrets, even if I wanted too. If I could Mr. Potter would have refused to be sorted, and no doubt you would have done the same, but have no fear. I see you know he feels the same about you.'_

Ginny's heart lightened as the hat said that, and she lifted the hat slightly to see Harry grinning at her sitting next to Luna. She smiled at him and he seemed to brighten.

' _Well, where to put you Miss. Weasley?'_ the hat asked but continued without the answer. _'Yes you are smart enough for Ravenclaw. Mr. Potter opened your mind, as well as your heart. But you are also brave enough for Gryffindor and cunning enough for Slytherin, and even loyal enough for Hufflepuff. I know, lets see if we can make Albus's hair go any whiter?"_

Albus did not like what was going on with Harry's best friend, Ginevra Weasley. She has been under the hat almost as long as Harry already. Was it that those two were destined to give him grief? He sighed, _probably._

"Ravenclaw!" Dumbledore actually gave a chuckle when he saw the other Weasley's looking dumbfounded, but his luck was not lasting as the hat continued. "Gryffindor! Slytherin! Hufflepuff!" Once again, nobody clapped. Well he could not see anybody clapping, but he could hear it. He looked over to where Ginevra had gone, and saw Harry clapping with Luna Lovegood. But he could hear incredibly loud stadium like cheers and applause. He then chuckled as he saw Harry's wand in his hand, when Ginevra sat. Harry flicked his wand and the cheers stopped. Then he gave her a big hug grinning happily. Dumbledore had to admit to himself, Harry has style, even if it is given with grief.

Eventually the sorting was over an ashen faced McGonagall took the sorting hat and stool away, returning to the staff table, and Dumbledore stood. "Welcome." He beamed at all the students, some still looked confused, and he could see others like Draco Malfoy were fuming with anger and jealousy. That actually reminded him. He has to have a word with Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley about the mishap on the train. Severus was quite angry and demanding young Harry and Ginevra's expulsion about that, and Albus was well aware that that would be stupid, and most probably unfair. Severus has been whining about it ever since he found out. Saying that Harry's just as foolish and stupid as his father. What a shock Severus will be in for when he finds out Harry is probably one of the cleverest students here and Albus had to admit, making a hybrid transfiguration spell work right is very impressive, even he or McGonagall would have difficulty with that.

"Welcome!" he continued. "To another fine year at Hogwarts," he smiled around at all the students. "Well, after such an interesting sorting. I just have a few words to say. Tuck in!" He gestured with his hands, and all four tables were full of food, before he sat down he watched, Harry and Ginevra for a moment as they grabbed some food, while chatting. Albus was amused at Harry's chivalry when he dished, Ginevra some before himself. They do make a cute couple, and Harry seemed very happy.

"Albus," McGonagall interrupted his musing. "What are we going to do about Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley? They can't be allowed access to all the houses can they?"

Albus sighed. He knew someone was going to bring this up. He just thought Severus was going to be the first. "Of course they won't," interrupted Lockhart. Albus was really starting to regret his appointing Lockhart the teaching position. "We can't have two untrained, untalented students with full access to the school."

Albus actually snorted. "Untrained yes, untalented, far from it," Albus disagreed. "Plus the rules are clear. The house you are in you live there. Since they are in all four houses, they live in all four towers. Though by the looks of things they might just stay in Ravenclaw tower, and if they were to try the others, which would only be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I don't believe Harry or Ginevra would want to stay in Slytherin tower."

Albus saw Severus looking relieved to hear it, and Lockhart looked sour that what he said meant nothing. "May I ask Albus," tiny Professor Flitwick squeaked happily. "What kind of talents do they have? That conjured applause was remarkable for a first year."

Albus chuckled and smiled at his colleague. "Well, Fillius. I'm sure you'll find out soon."

The tiny professor looked ready to burst with excitement at the opportunity to find out.

As soon as dinner had finished and desert had been served. Albus stood up again. "I have a few start of term messages. First years are not…" he was interrupted as two fireworks came shooting through the open doors of the great hall from the entrance hall. He hadn't even realise they were open.

The fireworks did not look normal and they were a lot bigger than any he had seen before. One was blue and the other green. They were travelling quite slowly and creating tremendous earth shattering noise that they had gained everybody's attention. When they reached overhead; in the centre of the hall, and had gained everybody's full and undivided attention, they admitted a loud whistle and shot into the air exploding, spelling out words… in red, greed and blue.

 **EMPERIUSpresents…a Slytherin Prank, by**

 **Emerald &**

 **Sapphire.**

Then music started playing. It was coming from all directions of the hall. It even had words. "I believe in miracles, you sexy thing." Albus couldn't believe his ears, but then, when the second to seventh year Slytherin boys got on top of their house table and thrusting their hips dancing with each other provocatively. Albus believed in that moment he had seen something so funny he may never laugh again, as the music blared. "You sexy thing." And the boys' thrust their hips at each other. What made it even funnier was the boys' all wore horrified expressions. The boys' were all very aware of what they were doing. No doubt, they were under some very subtle hypnosis charms otherwise; some of them would have fought them off by now. To manage all this is genius.

Albus then noticed the Weasley twins had not had their funny bones broken and were in a hysterical fit of laughter along with quite a few others. Even Harry and Ginevra were holding their guts in pain as the music and dancing continued. "I believe in miracles, you sexy thing." Albus now had a twitching mouth. It did not help that even the stern Professor McGonagall was laughing insanely. He thought for a second that the Weasley twins were behind this prank, but then thought better of it as they were not nearly as talented or imaginative to pull this one off. However, he lost track of his thoughts as he broke down to laughter, thanking the heavens he still could.

Even the other Slytherins were laughing as their house mates finished their dance routine, and climbed off the table embarrassed and angry, and the writing in the air faded away. Everyone in the hall except the dancers and Snape, were in fits of laughter for at least what could have been twenty minuets after the prank ended. Malfoy was fuming. Harry thought he might shoot steam from his ears in his anger, like on those muggle cartoons.

Dumbledore then stood back up still chuckling. "Yes, that was, err, interesting. Emperius seems quite interesting. So I would like to thank Emerald and Sapphire on behalf of myself and everybody else who enjoys a good prank that's not directed at them."

A few students laughed. "Well, as I was saying," Dumbledore continued. "The Forbidden Forrest is just that, Forbidden. Plus Mr. Filtch our caretaker would like me to remind students that no magic is allowed in the corridors." He was just about to continue when he saw Harry's hand in the air. He was curious to see what he wanted, but was sure it would bring him grief. However, spoke against his better judgement. "Yes, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned and put his hand down. "Why?"

Everybody was just staring at him in confusion. "Why what Mr. Potter?" he asked, then sighed. Tonight had been the most exhausting welcoming feast in history. He wondered if the founders ever had problems like this. He believed this night might go down in a future edition of Hogwarts A. History.

Harry just grinned even wider while Ginevra giggled. "Why aren't we allowed to use magic in the corridors?"

Albus just stared at Harry dumbfounded. Nobody that he can remember ever asked him that question before. It was just routine to say it at every welcoming feast, and all the students were looking at the Headmaster expectantly, obviously curious now someone saw fit to ask. "Because somebody could get hurt?" Albus said guessing that to be the reason.

Harry nodded thoughtfully and all eyes turned to him. "So someone could get hurt while I'm repairing by backpack after all my books ripped it?" he asked and all eyes turned to Dumbledore.

Albus was stumped; a simple 'Repairo' charm could not cause harm. "No," he gulped. Maybe he should have just said yes.

"Or using a hover charm? Alternatively, conjuring breakfast when I am late for class? Or a drink?" Harry asked grinning.

"You're a first year Potter," Snape suddenly sneered. "You can't do that now, and I very much doubt you'll be able to do it when you're seventeen."

Harry grinned got up pulling his wand from his sleeve, counted the professor then conjured a large tray in mid-air, that floated with a mug of hot chocolate for each of the teacher. Everyone in the hall made a collective gasp as the tray landed on the teachers table. Harry smirked at Snape who looked like Harry had just used an unforgivable curse on him.

Harry giggled as, Dumbledore, McGonagall and whom he guessed to be Flitwick by his tiny size all took a mug of the tray and tasted it. "Oh, my word. I've never tasted anything conjured that's this good before," McGonagall said with a smile as she tried some more.

"Oh, my," Flitwick agreed while Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Then all of the other teachers minus Snape who looked very sour tasted, and there was a murmur of agreement. Except Lockhart who said something about being able to do better. Not that anyone paid him any attention.

"I believe," McGonagall began. "That is twenty points to Ravenclaw."

Harry giggled and walked over to the Gryffindor table up behind Hermione smirking, she looked embarrassed. "I believe you have something to do?"

Hermione sighed to her fate and stood up, gulping as she saw every eye on them staring; her cheeks stained pink. Then got onto her hands and knees very embarrassed as everybody watched curiously. "Master, Harry. I am your humble slave for the entire week." Harry couldn't believe she had actually done it. He would have probably chickened out. "You are the greatest," she sighed. "I love you, Master." Harry could hear both Ginny and Luna giggling insanely that Hermione actually went through with it. Harry then crouched down and grinned at her, then gave her a hug pulling her up to her feet.

She smiled embarrassedly. "Mr. Potter," McGonagall interrupted, both Harry and Hermione looked over. "What was that about?"

Harry grinned. "Hermione said no one has ever received house points before first day of classes since Professor Dumbledore himself, and I bet her I could. The wager was the looser would announce their temporary shave hood in front of the whole school, and do any and everything the winner wants for seven days', and I won."

The teachers all looked gob smacked as Harry giggled. "Hermione," Ron said gaining their attention. "You really shouldn't make wagers like that. Harry never looses. I swear he would jump off a cliff into freezing cold water and survive just to prove he could to win a bet. I should know. I was stupid enough to make several with him. I lost every time. Though I wasn't stupid enough to accept the slave wager, unlike Fred and George whom spent two weeks doing his chores and cleaning up after him."

 _Note to self,_ Albus thought. _Do not make wagers with Harry Potter._ "Okay. If there are no more interruptions. I think it best everyone get off to bed. I'm sure you're all tired."

"See you tomorrow, Hermione," Harry said as he walked back to Ginny and Luna.

"Goodnight Master," Hermione replied giggling.

"I can't believe you're actually going to call him that all week," Ron commented laughing.

Hermione shrugged giggling. "It's not that bad. He is probably the kindest, funniest and the most powerful first year I have ever met. Not to mention he understands magic better than the teachers do," she added as they made their way to Gryffindor tower. "I'm sure I'll learn a lot from him while being his servant."

Ron shrugged. "Anyway who do you suppose these two new pranksters are? Because, what they pulled off was freaking awesome."

Hermione shrugged. Though she had a fair idea that they are Harry and Ginny, but she did not want to tell Ron, because it was not her secret to share. In addition, the twins told her about all of the pranks Harry pulled on Ron because he snores, and Ron still thinks the twins pulled them off, when in fact the twins confessed they had not pulled a single prank all Christmas. Moreover, just sat back and enjoyed. Hermione believed Harry's use of magic without a wand had a bit of a hand in the pranks, probably the same as today.

Hermione had to admit. Harry knew some flashy spells. She actually found herself wanting to learn them. She wondered whether, Harry would teach her some, because she believed several of the spells he used tonight might have been hybrid spells. Similar to the one Harry used against Malfoy on the train, and anyone who knew about hybrid spells, knew you could not learn them from a book, and that you would have to go to the source.

"I don't know Ron," Hermione eventually replied. "I just know it can't be Fred or George. They're good and all that, but Emerald and Sapphire are better, and have style." Ron just nodded in agreement.

Harry, Ginny and Luna waited back in the great hall, for Professor Dumbledore, knowing he has some things to talk about with, Harry. "Harry," Dumbledore said. He noticed that grease ball Snape came over too. "I was informed that you transfigured, Mr. Malfoy earlier today on the train. May I ask why?"

Harry smirked at Snape slyly while Snape sneered at him. "Of course professor. It was an accident. I was only going to bat-bogy-hex him, like Ginny did. But my wand got over zealous and fired that instead. I was so worried. I'm glad Draco's doing fine now though."

Snape and Dumbledore looked surprised. "Then why did you feel the need to hex him?" Dumbledore continued.

"I'm sorry professors," Harry said forcing out a few watery tears. "I asked him nicely to hand back Luna's property, but he just laughed at me." Harry let out a few dry sobs, and noticed both Girls had watery eyes too. "I really am sorry, but… but he pointed his wand at us and laughed at us. H-he said he was going to hex me then use a worse curse on Ginny. Then-then our wands just fired. I really am sorry professors'." Harry put his face in his hands and started crying. Ginny and Luna both watery eyed and looking miserable, came over to him and gave him a big hug.

"I really didn't want to hurt Draco," Harry cried out in pain. "Please forgive me," he poked his watery eyes above his hands and saw that Dumbledore looked well and truly moved, and even Snape lost his sneer looking taken-aback. "What's going to happen to me? I don't want detention my first day."

"Don't worry Harry m'boy, you wont get detention," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly cheering tone.

"Thank you professor," Harry replied sniffing loudly. "Can I ask you something about classes though?"

"Of course, Harry, go ahead," said Dumbledore, politely and soothingly.

"Well. We're willing to take all our classes with Ravenclaw except defence and potions that we want to take it with, Gryffindors," Harry asked his watery eyes pleading.

"Of course Harry," Dumbledore said kindly. "We'll have that sorted out for you straight away."

Harry smiled slightly at that, sniffling a little. "But what about Luna. She'll be alone if she doesn't come with us. She's our new friend. We don't want to leave her behind." Harry sobbed a few times sniffing. "Please?" he begged.

Dumbledore sighed and Harry thought he saw a brief flicker of amusement flash across Snape's face. "Very well, m'boy. Your new friend Luna can join you."

Harry brightened a little at this wiping his eyes of a few tears. "Do you promise?" he asked hopefully.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I promise."

"And you won't go back on your promise like some people have before?"

"No, Harry, I won't. I've always' kept my promises," Dumbledore said seriously.

Harry smiled lightly. "Oh thank you sir," he said sincerely. "We should get to bed now sir. Thank you very much." The three of them then ran off to find their tower, hiding their humour. They didn't think they could last much longer.

Then something dawned of Albus's mind; his eyes widening in shock. He turned to look at Severus who was smirking at him. "He really should be a Slytherin," Snape said in wonder.

"I was just played wasn't I?" Dumbledore asked sadly. He hopes nobody else finds out about this. His reputation would be ruined.

Snape grinned evilly. "Of course. Those girls were good at acting along as well."

Albus frowned at Severus. "And why didn't you tell me before I made that promise?"

"Because," Severus smirked. "As much as I know I'm going to dislike the boy. He forced himself to cry to get out of detention. Not only that but he had the two girls cry to add more sympathy and pity. Then to top things off he persuaded you to change the whole first year schedule, and got you to promise that Lovegood can go with them to their Gryffindor classes. That was all Slytherin cunning with a touch of Ravenclaw smarts. He's good. He outwitted you."

Albus sighed as Severus walked away with a smug smirk on his lips. Harry really is too cleaver. Albus just could not wait until Harry had given Severus some grief. Yes, that will be great. He can't wait. He chuckled to him self, not noticing the weird look he received from McGonagall as she sighed and walked off. At least Harry hasn't given her any grief yet.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry, Ginny and Luna had just reached Ravenclaw tower, and were surprised that nobody had entered yet. "There are three more students. Ask them," a boy from near the front called out hopefully.

"Ask us what?" Ginny wondered aloud.

A Ravenclaw prefect approached them through the crowd looking thoughtful. "You wouldn't happen to know what came first. The chicken or the egg?" she asked.

Harry, Ginny and Luna looked baffled. The prefect sighed, and led them to the front by a door with a Raven knocker. The prefect knocked with the door knocker three times. "What came first? The chicken or the egg?" the Raven door knocker asked.

"See," the prefect said. "If we get it wrong we'll have to wait two hours for it to reset and give us a new question. It's never asked us such a weird one before."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Neither. Evolution isn't that simplistic," Harry told the door. The others gasped when the locks clicked, and the door swung open.

"Correct," the knocker said as Harry, Ginny and Luna walked in followed by the rest of the Ravenclaws The prefects thanked Harry for letting them in and then showed them to their dorms, where Harry was thankful of the chance to sleep after an exhausting first day. No one in his room spoke as they all climbed into their pyjamas and beds before they fell into the world of slumber.

The next morning, Harry was dressed and ready for classes, wearing the Ravenclaw crest, sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, with Ginny and Luna either side of him.

"I hope we have something good first lesson. Potions would be fun, or maybe charms," Ginny said excitedly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed hopefully. "Come on then you two," he said standing up. "Let's go down for breakfast." They nodded getting to their feet, and Harry walked in between them both holding their hands as they walked down to breakfast, happily chatting about all the fun they can have.

Harry grinned as he sat at the Ravenclaw table, in between, Luna and Ginny when Hermione came over smiling shyly. "What can I do for you today Master?" she asked him.

Harry grinned. "I could do with a massage," he said, and was happy when she began right away, and put her hands on his shoulders and gently rubbed his shoulders, throughout all of breakfast. There were a few people snickering at her. However, she did not care. She had lost a bet fair and square, and she has enough pride to know that one should honour a bet. Moreover, even Fred and George honoured it when they lost to Harry. She will not be outdone by them.

Eventually, Harry let her go, as their timetables were handed out, and Harry smiled at his. It was most interesting first day he could hope for.

Defence against the Dark Arts

Transfiguration

Charms

Potions

Harry grinned with his other two friends as they made their way to the Defence classroom, and found seats at the back of the class, where they were amused that a lot of the other Gryffindors, girls they might add, were all in the front rows. Suddenly, there was a flash of light; Harry blinked several times as he saw a mousy haired boy with a camera sitting at the desk in front of him.

"Hello, Harry," the boy said brightly. "I'm Colin, Colin Creevey," he put his hand out to shake.

Harry smiled in bemusement. "Hello. Are you the unofficial school newspaper photographer?" he asked as he shook the boy's hand.

Collins eyebrows shot up to his hairline in hope. "I didn't know the school had a newspaper," he said excitedly.

Harry grinned. "I don't think it does. Why don't you start one? We could do a report on fraud, and have Lockhart as the centre piece for the article?"

"You think he's a fraud?" Colin asked in surprise.

Harry grinned while Luna and Ginny watched in amusement. "Of course. You watch. All these girls who are in love with him will think differently when I'm through with him."

Colin looked nervous as he turned to face the front of the class as Lockhart walked in. "Good morning kiddies," the man said smiling toothily. Harry wondered what kind of potion could keep teeth that white.

"Good morning Professor Lockhart," the class chimed back. Half brightly and the other half in annoyance at his greeting.

While Lockhart was talking about some stupid questionnaire on his books that they would be doing for the class, Harry was using Legilimency on his 'professor' and learning some interesting things. Such as everything in his books are true, only he didn't do anything but erase the memories of the real heroes. Harry now planned to get revenge on him for those brave men and women who had been doped by this 'criminal'.

Harry looked down at the questionnaire Lockhart had put on his desk and read…

 _Q1: What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour_? Harry snorted, _Snot green,_ he wrote. He looked over at Ginny who had written something equally stupid.

Q30: _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's biggest ambition?_ Harry chuckled as a plan worked into his mind. He wrote it down with a smug smirk on his lips.

Forty-five minuets after they begun, Lockhart collected their papers and tutted as he read some. "My favourite colour is lilac not bubblegum pink. Didn't any of you read my books? It's mentioned several times." Harry looked at Ginny who was smiling innocently.

"This ones interesting," Lockhart suddenly said. "What a good idea, Harry," he continued, obviously 'forgetting' the incident in Diagon Alley. "A dulling club would be fun. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about it. But my biggest ambition is for world piece. Anyway," he went on, and then pulled out a cage covered with a sheet from behind his desk. It rattled ominously startling a few students.

"Yes. I must ask you to not scream," he said. "These vile creatures can cause all sorts of problems." He then pulled the sheet off to reveal little blue pixies. "Who here can tell me what these are?"

Harry and Ginny laughed as their hands shot up.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" he asked.

Harry grinned. "Cornish Pixies."

Lockhart smiled. "Yes, good. Take five points to Ravenclaw." Harry grinned innocently with pride, giving Lockhart the false appearance of weak and naïve. Then Lockhart did something even Harry did not think he could be stupid enough to do. He opened the cage and realised them.

The pixies flew everywhere and most of the students panicked and started running round like headless chickens. Only Harry, Ginny and Luna stayed seated, and Harry was amused when a giggling pixy he thought might be female because she wore a tiny dress dropped to his desk rolling around giggling insanely.

"Don't panic. Don't panic," Lockhart called. Though he was the one panicking. He was a bit unnerved as he saw Harry giggling insanely with a little pixy that was on his desk. However, he grabbed his wand anyway. "Pesky pixy pescanover," he said waving his wand, but nothing happened, and then a little pixy snatched his wand off him and threw it out of the open window.

Harry, Ginny and Luna as well as a few pixies that had joined them were in stitches. It was just too funny. The pixies were throwing ink bottles at the students and walls. The many pictures of Lockhart that were on the walls were ripped down and thrown to the floor and smashed. Best of all though was Lockhart cowering under his desk.

Then they saw several students make a dash for the door, quickly followed by Lockhart who said something about fetching a teacher who still had their wand.

Ten minuets later, Harry, Luna and Ginny were still in fits of laughter with all the little pixies that had landed on their desks to laugh at the chaos they had caused with the fun humans they had found, when McGonagall and Dumbledore, as well as Snape, who were found in the staff room came rushing in followed by Lockhart.

The teachers just stood stock still as they saw the three students giggling madly with the pixies. Albus couldn't believe his eyes. The whole room was chaos, and he had seen a few of the students that were a mess too. But these three students were clean. The pixies seemed to have taken enough care not to get them dirty.

He then noticed Harry even had a pixy sitting and giggling on his shoulder when he looked up. "Oh. Hello professors' is class over?" he asked. "I hope all my classes are as fun as this one."

The three students then got up and packed their bags still giggling. Then said bye to all the pixies and walked past the teachers. Albus noticed Harry still had what appeared to be a female pixy on his shoulder, but did not seem to be bothered as they left the class.

McGonagall was the first to come to her senses and froze the remaining pixies. "I can't believe I just saw that," she said shaking her head. "That was the oddest thing I've ever witnessed and I live at a school of witchcraft." The bell then rang. "Well. I have class to teach." She said. "I do hope that pixy Mr. Potter had with him is gone when he gets to class."

Harry, Ginny and Luna were sitting in transfiguration class with the other Ravenclaws; Harry still had the little pixy on his shoulder who was sitting quietly with a small smile on her face. Harry wondered where pixies got such tiny clothes, and was actually mildly curious whether they have the same things humans do under them. Well he would not have been if Luna had not asked. Now both he and Ginny were curious to know. Sometimes being smart just made one too curious.

The class then watched as a tabby cat walk into the class and hopped up onto the desk. The cat eyed the pixy on Harry's shoulder and appeared to sigh disapprovingly. Then it jumped off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall. Most of the students gasped and clapped, but she saw Harry and Ginny did not look very impressed.

She sighed then gave them the usual talk about transfiguration, and handed them all a matchstick that they were to transfigure into a needle. She saw that everybody started straight away with the exception of Harry and Ginny who at least had their wands out, but other than that were just talking happily with each other.

She sighed, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley? Why are you not doing as instructed?" she asked sternly.

The two in question looked at her in surprise. "Sorry," they both said together giggling. She sighed again as she watched them both change their matchsticks with a flick of their wands nonchalantly, as though it was the easiest thing in the word.

She sighed again, and had to admit they were impressive. "Ten points each to Ravenclaw for that impressive bit of transfiguration." McGonagall was not one to not give out points where they are deserved.

"Luna," Harry said suddenly. "You're doing it all wrong. Don't do it like the professor said." McGonagall heard him say. She was about to reprimand him, but then stopped to watch. She found herself curious as to how he would explain it.

"Close your eyes," Harry told her, and she did. "Now picture the matchstick in your mind. Got that?" he asked and she nodded. "Now imagine your magic holding the matchstick, and shifting its form melting into a needle. Then loosely move your wand. Correct wand movements are irrelevant. Words are irrelevant. It's all about intent. Now open your eyes and change the matchstick." Luna then opened her eyes and waved her wand, and McGonagall almost gasped. The matchstick changed straight away

McGonagall could not believe it. Harry Potter had just taught a student how to transfigure a matchstick into a needle without wand movements or words. Not only that, but also a first year; first try, and that's not even supposed to be possible. He just broke the laws of magic.

Then she thought that maybe he just understands the laws of magic and she does not. Maybe the laws she has always believed in were wrong, and harder to learn spells when you follow them.

Harry, Luna and Ginny had just arrived at charms class after transfiguration where, Harry had earned another thirty house points. Twenty for getting Luna to change her matchstick, which she also got ten for, and ten for showing McGonagall some animation work when he made her desk dance, and she seemed almost surprised he didn't use words or correct wand movements, but praised him on it anyway. He had to wonder how weak magicians are.

The class was all seated and Harry and his best friends were sitting in the front row smiling. Luna was ecstatic that Harry had taught her some true magic, and couldn't wait to learn more. She had always' thought she had an unusual grasp on reality, but Harry's is incredible. She thought that within a few months she might be able to do things easily that sixth and seventh years have difficulty with. She was glad, and happy that Harry and Ginny had wanted to be her friends. She thought herself the luckiest girl on earth.

Luna had never had any friends before and she was determined to be the best friend she could to both Harry and Ginny. Harry is also very funny. He still has the little pixy who was sitting happily on his shoulder.

Her father had told her when he sent her off to school that he was sure she would make friends, though she didn't believe him. She is glad he was right.

Professor Flitwick was sitting on his usual stack of books smiling at his new first year Ravenclaw students. He was amused that Harry still has a pixy on his shoulder. He of course had heard about Lockhart's first ever lesson being a complete shambles. Only a complete idiot would let loose a load of Cornish Pixies. Though he thought in amusement, young Harry might. But then the fact the pixies like him. It would not be that bad.

The class was given feathers and then instructions on the levitation charm. He did not expect many of them to get it straight away when he heard Harry talking to Luna.

"The same as transfiguration. Close your eyes," Harry told her, so she did. "Remember what the teacher told you is irrelevant." Flitwick was slightly hurt by that comment, but he heard what Harry had done in McGonagall's class so just listened. "Wand movements are irrelevant, neither are words. Feel deep inside yourself. Imagine your magic as wind. Find that core of wind. Do you have it?" Luna nodded. "Now. Think of what you are doing as an extension of your limbs. However, weight is irrelevant. You could lift anything if you chose. Now open your eyes and make the feather float."

Luna's eyes slowly opened and she pointed her wand at her feather, and it started moving upwards. Flitwick was shocked, McGonagall was right; Harry did prove things that he thought impossible to be in fact possible. He smiled as he saw Luna beaming with pride. Then both Harry and Ginny did the same and all three were floating their feathers around. By the end of class, he saw that Harry had taught her how to make her feather sword fight with his.

Harry, Ginny and Luna had just been let into the potions classroom, Gryffindors and Slytherins by the greasy git, Professor Snape. Harry was curious to look into his soul, but had decided not to, because he was afraid that he would be disgusted by what he sees, and it would make it harder to tolerate his classes.

Snape stood at the front of the class sneering contempt at the first year Gryffindors, all of whom flinched, except, Harry and Ginny who seemed amused; they were sitting next to Luna in the front row.

"AH, yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity." A few Slytherins snickered behind their hands. Snape just continued. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed this little speech as Snape scanned the students until his eyes rested on Harry. "Potter," said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry grinned. "Draught of Living Death, sir."

Snape did a double take. He had not expected any of them to know that, let alone Potter; he just sneered. "Very well, where would I ask you to look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry once again grinned happily. It was fun annoying this guy. "Too easy sir. I would find one in the stomach of a goat. Or if I were pressed for time, maybe your store cupboard."

Snape frowned angrily. "Then Potter," he spat. "What is the difference, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry actually giggled. He was amused Ginny was able to keep her snickering to a minimum, and the rest of the class thought he was mad. "Nothing sir they're both the same plant that also goes by the name, aconite. Though in the muggle world its nick named caradiss, and is a controlled substance, and class C drug, you can smoke it with tobacco and get stoned, high, smashed." He shrugged. "It's used similar to cannabis. Though its effects are apparently milder, this is why its class is lower."

Snape just stared at him at a complete loss for words. He knew he should not have challenged him, but he could not help himself. Though he just learnt something about wolfsbane he never knew before, and to his bad fortune so will the whole school. If they find out that he has drugs in his store cupboard he'll end up having to replace them constantly.

Snape sighed. "Very well. The beginning potion is on the board." He flicked his wand at the board and the instructions appeared, and then sat down at his desk.

"Professor," someone called, looking up Snape saw Potter waving for his attention.

"What is it Potter," Snap snarled. "Are you too thick to even make a simple potion?"

Harry giggled. "No, sir. I really love potions. It's just like cooking." Snape's right eye twitched as Potter compared his art with something house elves do. "But shouldn't you have given me house points for getting the right answers?" The Slytherins and Gryffindors looked at him like he was off his rocker for even asking, but Luna and Ginny were waiting expectantly. Though, the three of them knew what the answer would be.

"No, Potter," he retorted, almost amused at the boys cheek. "And five points from Ravenclaw for your cheek." Harry shrugged and continued his potion. Snape was going to have ago at potter for stirring his cauldron with magic, but thought better of it. He didn't have the patients for an argument with him in front of everyone, especially since he might loose.

Later, after dinner, all the teachers had convened in the staff room. "Well I must say. My first class of the day was interesting," McGonagall said.

"Well. My most interesting class was my Ravenclaws," Flitwick said proudly. "Mr. Potter is exceptionally gifted. He makes me look bad," he chuckled merrily.

"Yes," McGonagall agreed. "Me too. He and Miss Weasley can accomplish things with barely any thought about what they are doing."

Flitwick nodded. "He defies the laws of magic that I have come to know well."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lockhart butted in. "He doesn't seem that special to me."

McGonagall laughed darkly. "Oh, really. Then how is it, that while you and the other students were attacked by pixies. He, along with Miss. Weasley and Miss. Lovegood were left alone?" Lockhart sulked.

 **0oo00oo0**

October 31st was approaching and Harry and Ginny had been teaching both Luna and Hermione secretly for over a month.

Their Occlumency shields were going strong and they had been taught a few non-wand charms. Such as levitation, summoning and banishment. Hermione enjoyed the fact she could do them with little to no thought, without withdrawing her wand as she practices so hard.

Though, she was not yet good at doing it without hand-gestures like Harry and Ginny but she and Luna would both get there eventually.

Harry and Ginny had been working overtime on their pranks. Snape and Malfoy being their favourite targets. Harry had got Malfoy and Snape with his "I'm a little tea pot" prank, during dinner one night. It was probably the single most funniest thing they had ever seen or heard.

Snape and Malfoy had now been pranked by Emperius so many times they were very twitchy, and scared.

In addition, thanks to Harry informing his first potion class abut wolfsbane Snape was constantly having it stolen, and Harry was amused at how many students were 'buzzing'. Though, in all honesty it was just a big prank on Snape, and those idiots who believed him.

Harry had been asking both Hermione and Luna to look out of someone who will be loyal, someone in need, and Hermione came up with Neville Longbottom.

According to Hermione he's not very good at anything magical, and that what he is good at is plants and gardening, with Professor Sprout.

So Harry thought it would be a safe bet to go and see him, especially after what Hermione said he is like in potions because of Snape's lack of teaching ability, or should he say, insults to those who get it wrong without teaching them how to get it right.

Harry looked at his watch, he had twenty minutes to get Neville from Gryffindor tower and to take him to the great hall for Lockhart's first dulling club. How Dumbledore thought letting the idiot 'teach' duelling was a good idea nobody will ever know. Though, he figured it's got to be good for a laugh.

Harry was sure that Neville would join the Order of the Black Phoenix, after the dulling club is over.

It was a Friday afternoon and Harry's last class was potions. Harry and Ginny wore Slytherin colours for every potions class now, because Snape won't take points from his own house, even if it is Harry. Though he still doesn't give him house points. Harry was wondering how any other Gryffindors would take a Slytherin walking into their house.

Though he shrugged as he reached the portrait of the fat lady, "password," she said, he noticed her eyeing his Slytherin badge and smirked, winking.

"Quidditch," he said, she smiled a little, and opened up. He climbed through the hole and entered. He was not surprised to see the place was almost the same as Ravenclaws common room, and it was almost empty.

Harry spotted, Neville, since he had checked the guy's eyes out as Hermione pointed him out earlier. He was sitting alone and seemed to be attempting potions homework.

Harry approached him and leaned over to see what he had done. He hadn't got very far and Harry was amused that it was an essay on wolfsbane, and what it can be used for, "wolfsbane," Harry said startling the brown haired boy into looking up in surprise. "A genus of the buttercup family, known as aconite, but it also goes by other names, devil's helmet, blue rocket, women's bane, makes a pretty good main ingredient that lykan may appreciate called wolfsbane potion, which allows the werewolf to retain themselves and be docile."

Neville was surprised but was quick to add in all of these facts into his essay. He figured he should know stuff like that as herbology is his best subject.

"Err, thanks," said Neville uncertainly, as he finished writing, after all its not every day that one of the intelligent kids actually gives a helping hand.

"It's cool," Harry replied with an amused smile. "So, how would you like to come with me to this duel club thing?" he asked outright to get to the point and not be late.

Neville looked taken-a-back. "Why, why would you want me to go with you?" he asked, "I'm not exactly any good at magic."

Harry laughed. "That's because the teacher can't explain it correctly… magic is a lot easier than the teachers even realise or know how to teach it." Neville looked confused and did not notice the privacy wards that Harry put up.

"Your names Longbottom, right?" Harry asked. Neville just nodded nervously. "Son of Frank and Alice Longbottom?" Neville gulped but nodded all the same. "How would you like to get revenge on the people who did that to your parents'?"

Neville gulped. "But, they're in prison."

Harry laughed darkly. "Maybe right now, but things happen and Dark Lords rise again. Then prison breaks are accomplished. However, you're also forgetting that there are a lot of Death Eaters, who have hurt innocent people for fun and games' still at large, and these people need to be brought to justice.

"Since the ministry is to corrupt to do so, I say we conquer, and killed the Death Eaters, so we know our children and children's children are safe free and happy."

Neville looked at Harry in shock for a moment. "How," he began nervously. "How would we do that?"

Harry grinned. "Firstly, you will have to join a secret organization called the Order of the Black Phoenix, and you will learn such spells and ways' to control your magic, that I promise you by this time next year, you'll be at the top of your class with Hermione Granger, and that includes potions."

Neville's mouth hung open for a second before he smiled, a little. "I could get good grades in Snape's class?"

Harry nodded. "Of course, but answer one question, and answer it without predigest, forget whatever you've heard and really think about your answer, okay?" Neville nodded. "Are Parseltongue's good or evil?"

Neville's eyebrows shot to his hairline as he put on a thoughtful expression. "Does it matter," Neville shrugged sheepishly. "It depends who they are doesn't it?"

Harry laughed and nodded, putting out his hand. "Welcome to the Order of the Black Phoenix," Harry said as they shook hands. "Come on then," said Harry standing up as Neville packed away his things.

"Okay, let me just take my bag upstairs," Neville said.

"Sure," Harry nodded. "Just hurry up. I can't wait to watch Lockhart make a fool of himself," Neville laughed nervously nodding as he ran upstairs.

Harry then remembered Neville was in Ron's year so followed him up. "Which beds Ron's?" Harry asked.

"That one," he pointed it out. "Why?" he asked curiously.

Harry grinned evilly and shot a curse at the bed with his wand. "Just a little prank I thought I would test on Ron."

Neville laughed. "What will it do?"

Harry grinned impishly. "You'll find out tomorrow morning."

Neville laughed nervously. "Shall we go then?" Harry nodded as they walked to the great hall. "So who else is in the Order?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I should tell you so you don't talk about it in front of anyone else… well; there are you me, Hermione, Luna and Ginny. There are only five of us at the moment, mainly because it would be harder to teach true magic to larger numbers, as soon as you, Hermione, and Luna have progressed far enough, you'll be able to help teach others."

Neville looked nervous at the prospect of teaching but nodded all the same. He was quite glad Harry had come to help him; he had heard rumours that Harry's grades are better than even Dumbledore's were when he was a first year.

Neville and Harry entered the Great Hall that was full to the brim of students; it had a stage in the centre with gold stars and moons on a sky blue background.

Harry saw Lockhart on the stage beaming stupidly at the students, as he found Hermione, Luna and Ginny next to it.

"Who wants to bet, he claims my duel club idea as his own?" Harry asks, amusedly.

"No thanks," Hermione said shaking her head. "I don't want to be your slave again."

Harry chuckled. "Shame, you give a great massage," Harry and the girls laughed.

"Well you could pay me," she said jokingly.

"You shouldn't say that to a guy who can afford it," cut in Ginny smirking.

"So this club was your idea?" asked Neville suddenly looking surprised.

Harry grinned. "You know that question sheet he made everybody fill out?" he asked Neville who nodded. "Well one of the questions was what is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? And I wrote to start a duelling club at Hogwarts, and he of course being the weak minded idiot he is agreed." Neville laughed. "But Dumbledore was even stupider for letting him."

"Can everyone see me?" Lockhart suddenly called, and the hall went quiet as they watched him. "Can everyone hear me? Good. I'm glade everyone could make it to this wonderful idea of mine." Harry smirked while rolling his eyes.

"Well I thought I would give you a little demonstration. I did ask Professor Snape to help with my demonstration, but he said he hurt his wand arm, so he will just be here only to supervise along with me.

"But he did suggest the perfect candidate for the demonstration. Though, I doubt he'll be much good against many people here, let alone me."

Lockhart smiled toothily looking round the students. Harry had a funny feeling he knew who was going to help with the demonstration.

Lockhart's eyes finally found Harry, and he grinned stupidly. Harry kept a neutral and childish expression.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Lockhart said. "If you could step up onto the stage."

Harry grinned widely as he stepped up. He could hear a few whispers, and heard Malfoy shout, 'I hope they kill each other'.

Harry spotted Snap behind Lockhart next to the stage. He looked like he was enjoying himself. He was defiantly expecting Harry to humiliate Lockhart, and Harry was not going to disappoint him. Heck, if the guys going to let Lockhart spread rumours, (about him being afraid of him), then he can at least put the blonde douche in his place.

"Do you know any shield or disarming spells?" Lockhart asked.

Harry smiled. "Of course, let's begin shall we?" he withdrew his wand and admired every eye on them. The hall was deathly quiet and Harry noticed a few of the teachers watching from the doors.

"Very well, Harry," Lockhart got into a duelling stance, so Harry thought he would, just to humour him. "I'll disarm; you try your best to shield, and then if you succeed you try to disarm me and so forth until one of us is without a wand, okay?" Harry nodded. "Okay… three… two… one… Expelliamus."

Harry did not even do anything as the spell went at least three yards to his left, Harry couldn't help it as he laughed. "I'm sure you're just warming up professor, why don't you try again."

"Err, yes, of course," Lockhart stuttered embarrassedly. "J, just warming up… Expelliamus!"

This time the spell was on target, but Harry just stepped to the side and yawned, most of the students were gawking at him as the spell sped past and hit the wall. Though, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were stifling giggles, and he was near positive that it was the Weasley twins laughing.

Lockhart was staring at him like a gold fish. "Is it my turn yet, because you haven't hit my shield."

Lockhart seemed unable to speak. He realised he was facing a superior opponent, and what was embarrassing was his opponent was a first year.

"Whatever," Harry shrugged with a sigh. "Expelliamus!" His spell sent Lockhart flying off the stage, into the crowd, and Lockhart's wand soared into his outstretched hand, but he just lobbed it to the floor.

Harry decided to have some fun as he looked out upon the crowd. He was tempted to challenge Snape but he wasn't sure he could take him, after all he is much older and Harry doesn't want to lose to him so looked back to the students

"Who's next?" he asked in amusement. "That is how this game is played am I correct?"

"Yeah, Potter, that's how it goes so I'll accept your challenge," came a sneering voice. Harry looked over and smiled as Malfoy came onto the stage, drawing his wand. "But don't expect me to be a fool like Lockhart."

"Excellent," Harry said in amusement as they mock bowed to each other.

"Let's begin," Malfoy sneered before he instantly swished his wand. "Serpentsorcer."

Harry grinned then openly laughed, as the huge snake slithered angrily towards him. The only other person who found it that funny was Ginny, everyone else; Malfoy included looked confused.

"Hello," Harry hissed in only person not to gasp was Ginny who understood what he said. The snake stopped and stared at him.

"Hi," the snake said back.

Harry smiled, "I don't sssuppossse you'd mind, wrapping the blonde boy up tight and ressstraining him for me would you? Try not to hurt him too much," he hissed.

"Not at all," the snake hissed. "It ssshould be amusssing." The serpent then turned towards Malfoy and within a blink of an eye was wrapped around him, and pulled him to the ground where ferret pig boy whimpered and cried.

Harry shrugged and jumped off the stage next to his friends, hissing. "Thanksss."

"Not a problem," the snake hissed back. "It wasss fun."

Ginny was giggling insanely; at their conversation, and gave Harry a huge hug. "That was awesome Harry, you defeated, Lockhart, and Malfoy all in one go."

"Thanks Gin," he then looked around. He was glad that Hermione, Luna and Neville did not care that he is a serpent speaker, but everyone else moved away from him. "What do you suppose is wrong with everybody?" Harry asked faking curiosity.

"Because, Harry," came Fred from one side of him as he and Ginny parted from their hug.

"They are single minded fools," George said from his other side.

"They believe everything they are told," Fred agreed.

George nodded. "They're all under the dilution that snakes are evil, rather than the one who would use them."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not really bothered. They can think what they like. It's their stupid pureblood notion not mine, and if they hadn't noticed, I'm a mud-blood and proud of it, and it seems only pure-bloods and pureblood wannabes become dark jerks, and dark jerk followers."

Fred, George and his friends laughed as they headed through the crowd and passed the teachers into the entrance hall, where they soon found and empty classroom, put up tones of privacy wards, and laughed insanely at all the students and teachers stupefied faces.

Fred and George were asked to join the Order and learn to fight like Harry, they were only too happy about it. They thought it would be fun being a part of a group with a mission to undermine the ministry and bring murderers and Death Eaters to justice.

They did not even mind the fact they would be learning dark magic, and maybe have to use killing curses on Death Eaters in the future. They knew like many people Voldemort would someday return, and his Death Eaters would go crawling back to him.

They were also aware Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix is weak and useless in a fight. Moreover, the ministry was just plain incompetent.

However when Harry demonstrated his theories of magic, and both Hermione and Luna demonstrated it is not a special power Harry has, they were ecstatic to learn true magic as it has become known. Even Neville was thirsty for knowledge.

Over the next several months, the seven of them trained together in secret. In not only magic but also physical fitness, as physical strength is a deciding factor, as the unstoppable curses may be unstoppable, but they aren't unavoidable.

They ran around the lake in the morning and before bed. They conjured weights and other training equipment in the classrooms they commandeered, and they used a different class each day, and they practised both light and dark spells and those in between.

Fred and George even shared a map they had found in their first year that shows the whole of Hogwarts, and where everybody is. It was made by a group of pranksters called the Marauders, and at the Halloween feast, in honour of the Marauders Harry changed his and Ginny's pranking group name and they then called themselves, 'Emperius Marauders''. And after February Fred and George joined the team as Harry had deemed the Occlumency shield capably of hiding ultra-prank secrets, they chose each other's names, 'silver' (George) and 'Coal' (Fred), they wouldn't say why they chose these names for each other, but at least they chose something natural from the earth like Harry and Ginny.

The Order of the Black Phoenix enjoyed the Christmas holidays. It gave them a few weeks of training without classes to get in the way. Ron and Percy both went home. However, the Order wanted to spend the time practising and training at school.

Valentine's Day was interesting, even though it was in poor taste. Lockhart had decked the great hall out in pink, and had little cherubs flying around, and when he said his favourite colour was lilac; everyone found out he was not kidding when they saw he was wearing vivid lilac robes that put gay men to shame everywhere.

Lockhart had also hired some little midgets who wore fake wings to run round singing valentines to students from other students. Though, Harry admitted to himself that they were kind of funny.

The twins thought it funny to send one after him, with a really horrible poem that Malfoy heard and started making fun off Ginny 'believing she sent it',. However, she came up to Harry and told him she didn't write it, and handed him an envelope with a card in that she made.

She said she was not such a wimp that she could not give him one herself. Harry grinned at that and conjured a bouquet of red roses behind his back; handed them to her with a kiss on the cheek, and then the two of them walked off happily, leaving the dumbfounded Draco Malfoy in their wake.

The school year finished with a huge prank on the Slytherins, the boys' were wearing ball gowns, and the girls, (Fred's idea) swimming costumes, and the boys' could only sing, "I feel pretty."

The girls could only sing. "Singing in the rain." But what made the thing really funny other than Colin Creevey's need to take pictures, mainly of the girls, was the fact none of the Slytherins or teachers could tell anything was wrong until just as Dumbledore was about to make his last speech before they leave for the train, home.

Then the Emperius Marauders' (four now, blue, green, black and silver/white) rockets came in and lifted the hypnosis spell off the Slytherins and teachers, and the entire realisation came back. The girls ran screaming from the hall to gales of laughter. As the Marauders' names hung in the air, if the opening feasts prank did not make them legends' the leaving feast one must have.

There was one great bit of news though, shortly before the end of term. Lockhart had posted his diary to the Ministry of Magic and a copy to the Daily Prophet, which caused an investigation into some serious crimes involving memory modification and he was dragged out of Hogwarts kicking and screaming that he's innocent, and not a fraud.

However, facts are facts, and Harry believes the guy shouldn't have sent off his diary then. According to the Ministry and Daily Prophet the diary and copy were delivered by a beautiful flock of sweet little robins, which sounds like something Lockhart might do.

On a completely different note during the whole affair Harry had a few adorable little robins following him around, or riding on his shoulder or head hoping he'll get them some tasty worms or grubs.

Dumbledore had just been thankful he had been keeping super-tabs on Lockhart as the fool had been seriously close to doing some… bad things that… well he might reconsider his nice old man policy. Though, on a separate note he did find out Lockhart always wears lilac. And people say he's gay.


	45. Order of Souls (HP)

_Harry was never free; not until he was dumped in those woods. He meets her who's soul shines brightly. They'll realise real magic & begin a plan to change the unchanged-broken-world. They bring forth the Black Order, not light nor dark. They learn the way magic should always be, & together they'll bring a balance! Together, they'll gather & fight with others, into the darkness!_

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Supernatural - Chapters: 2 - Words: 9,552 - Reviews: 38 - Updated: 7/17/2013 - Published: 6/12/2013 - [Harry P., Ginny W., Daphne G.] Neville L._

 **0oo00oo0**

He lay curled up, whimpering in his only space, but even there he feels trapped, bewildered and angry and sad. He couldn't help but hold in that hopeless wave of what; he doesn't know. He doesn't know what he could have done wrong, or what his parents had done.

Though, he knows his family lie about his mother and father, just one look and he can see through them to the things underneath. It's like looking in the face of hate, jealousy, and anger if these feelings were given substance.

He doesn't know why he was left here of all places, why his mother or father would wish this on him, or anyone for that matter. He's always hungry, and always feeling sick, not that he has enough in him to be sick. His skin is pale enough that he could be mistaken for a vampire if in fact vampires were to exist.

However, thinking about the 'odd' is strictly forbidden in this house, which just made the raven haired Harry James Potter feel validated that weird things are real. He knows weird things are real because he can do them.

He can see right passed the lies whether in a person or object to the truth hidden, buried beneath. Then the whole levitating stuff thing with just a simple look... well, it's a simple look now but it took him some time to figure it out. He had noticed the odd things his uncle beat him for, and tried to replicate them.

It's stupid thinking about all the times his uncle had beat him for these, 'odd' happenings when it became obvious that they responded best to need, especially defensive need. So, Harry being smart realised that if he ever wants to escape, and gain his freedom he has to learn to use these powers.

Harry has been tormented and tortured every day since he can remember being here. His Uncle Vernon just loves to take out his anger on Harry with a belt. It didn't help that Harry heals so fast that within hours any real damage is gone, but healing so much, so fast seems to have some negative side effects too.

Then his Aunt Petunia; his mothers older sister, though doesn't hit him much goes out of her way to be vindictive and cruel to him. It's so petty and full of jealousy. It isn't too hard to see that the jealousy has something to do with his freakishness. This leads him to realise that his mother and father, being 'freaks' too means that they must have had powers too, which means there might be others.

If there are others like him then why would they just leave him here? They should want to protect their own, shouldn't they? He doesn't know or understand.

However, what Harry finds worse is having to dumb down at school because of his Cousin Dudley Dursley. It's not just dumbing down or suffering a beating for 'cheating', but DUMBING down! How one elephant boy can be that stupid Harry may never know?

It's always seemed odd that his school doesn't notice anything wrong. Heck, he can't even walk very far he's so fragile from lack of food, and moves with a slight stagger even though because of all his 'chores/punishments' his body has muscle, but it's more like a super lean, skinny muscles because of lack of anything, muscle lacking the energy.

Harry doesn't cry any more, or show much in the way of real emotions; he needs them controlled to some degree. Control allows him to block off the pain, to have power over his own mind, and more, control of his emotions is a deeper control of his powers.

If he controls his powers, someday soon he'll escape. He can't stand these people any longer. He hates these people, and he hates this house and the neighbours and just everything about this life. He's certain somewhere, somewhere he can find something good, nice, maybe a friend who will look out for him and he can look out for in return.

His eyes peeled open, near alight, glowing emeralds. He was just wearing some too big blue shorts held up by a piece of string and a torn up filthy white tee shirt. He wondered how the teachers at school think he's a troublemaker, believing the Dursley's when they dress him in rags.

He could feel the bruises on his body healing as he lay on the stinky blood and sweat soaked thin mattress on the floor of the tiny locked cupboard without any blankets to keep him warm at night. He was always caked in his dried blood somewhere, but now he had some coating his face around his left eye as the cut and swelling faded.

Suddenly he stiffened as he saw a large shadow pass by his door. "Petunia!" his uncle said loudly from the other side; his gruff voice echoing. It hadn't been long since he had re-broken Harry as he calls it since he self-repairs in just hours.

"Yes dear!" she replied as she came out into the hall just outside Harry's door. He held his breath, listening because this didn't sound too good.

"I've had enough of these god dammed freaky letters!" Vernon boomed angrily.

Oh yes, the letters, Harry grimaced. The letter's from nobody to nobody; with the owls outside during broad daylight too. They had started arriving just a few days ago and won't stop, which means Harry gets a beating as if it's his fault with each letter found in odd places around the house.

He's not stupid; he realised these letters must be from his people because it seems only they could address a letter to a child under the stairs and not think anything of it. No, instead they just continue sending them, lavishing in Harry's pain because of them, obviously, or they're really that stupid.

"We should get rid of the little freak before any of them turn up here!" Vernon continued, and Harry worried what he meant by 'get rid of'. Does he mean dump somewhere or kill; he wouldn't put either passed them.

His aunt seemed to be thinking for a moment before replying. "But where and how, what about them?" she asked worried for them, not Harry.

"We didn't ask for the freak!" he said heatedly. "If they haven't just come and taken it then we'll just take it far enough away that it won't find its way back; then who cares!"

The cupboard door pulled hard open blinding Harry with light. He put his hands over his eyes to protect them, and felt a beefy hand grab his ankle, he screeched as he was-pulled from the safety of his cupboard.

"Shut up!" the whale of a man bellowed pulling him into the hall, throwing him into the wall. It cracked under the pressure as he hit it, falling to the ground he felt the world blurring around him. Then with one back hand to the head Harry slid down the wall, eyes fluttering closed and passed out.

Harry was shivering; cold on a soggy mush of dirty grass when he woke with a start, looking to his lap he startled the small badger as it was crawling over him. He flinched as he heard its hiss before his eyes lit up with a fuzz of gold light and the creature was lifted by an invisible grip and tossed away from him.

The furry 'monster' landed, rolling to his feet and seemed to glare at Harry before running off into the thick foliage of the trees. He looked around, worried after he made sure he wasn't going to be eaten by wild animals.

He had been dumped behind some bushes in a huge woodland area, the other side of which is a deserted road with more woodland the other side of that. He frowned, sitting up straight before he stood to his bare feet, tightening the string holding up his shorts.

Harry doesn't know where he is or what he's going to do. He felt lost, drained and most of all hungry. If it weren't for his strange power he wouldn't be able to see anything. It was natural to see in the dark since he spent so much time in the dark; locked in his cupboard.

Standing he shook his head clear of the fuzzy feeling he sometimes gets when standing up too quick after going so long without food. He knows he'll have to fend for himself now he's been thrown away like trash.

However, though he knows that people can hunt and kill something for dinner, how does he do that? Could he really use his powers to kill something to eat? He doubts he could, but then he also knows that meat doesn't sit right with him. He's not sure why but it seems more that his body isn't used to it like it should be or something.

He looked around, towards the bush. It had some kind of black coloured berries on it. He just blew caution to the wind; after all he had been force fed bleach before, and though violently sick it didn't kill him. Therefore he plucked up a berry and looked it over before popping it into his mouth, chewing.

His eyes widened as the flavour burst on his tongue. It was sweet and juicy and before he realised he was plucking more off, letting the juicy berries tantalise his taste buds. He finished up, eating his fill, licking his purpled lips clean of the juice.

It was only after he had eaten that he took better stock of his situation, and the thought of worry was top on his list of things to do. He's ten, nearly eleven, or he might be eleven; he's not too sure what day it is, the summer holidays do that to him. He can honestly admit he was feeling the odd mix of elation and fear.

He had dreamed of being alone, no more Dursley's, but those dreams always had someone coming to his rescue and saving him; then going to live with a nice person who will look after him.

However, he doesn't know what would happen if he found someone. What if the police came and took him back to the Dursley's? Nobody else cared about how they treat him so why would the law be any different?

Taking in a deep breath of fresh, clear and fool free air he couldn't help but smile a little. He didn't know where to go but just started walking anyway, deeper into the woodland away from the road, looking to see whether he can find a place to wait for the sun to come up where he might be safe.

It wasn't long before he found a large tree next to a large pond and settled down at the tree base feeling tired he drifted off almost instantly. He yawned and pealed his eyes open sometime later as the bright sun pushed down through the foliage of the trees above, waking him.

However, he blinked several times in surprise as he looked to see a young girl watching him closely. She has bright red hair, like flames, alight with crimsons and scarlet's hanging down, tied back at her waist. She's a slender girl with very pale, milky skin, but not unhealthy like his. She has some freckles on and over her nose and cheeks with big brown eyes full of wonder.

Looking her over, she was wearing an old blue summer dress, hanging just above her knees and fitting her well. She has a soft and gentle expression as she was hunched down on the heels of her sandals with bare little feet and glitter painted toe and finger nails.

He had never seen someone shine so radiant. Sure, kids tent to all be bright... well with the exception of a few who have already learnt to enjoy their own cruelty. However, he hadn't seen a girl so radiant, so bright and beautiful, honest and caring. She was an amazing sight inside and out; she made him feel warm and comfortable.

"Hello!" she said suddenly making him jump, popping the O with a wide smile. "What are you doing sleeping outside silly, and wow, I thought my big brother Bill had long hair, yours is down your back! That is so cool, what's your name? My names Ginny, well Ginevra, but everyone calls me Ginny!"

"Oh, umm... I-I'm Harry," he replied, scooting up to sit on his knees, level with her since he isn't much taller. He tried to neaten his mass of raven black hair; his aunts' greatest annoyance as it was like his hair wanted to rebel against her and being cut, hanging over his shoulders, over halfway down his back, wild and untamed.

She nodded, giggling happily. "Wow, you're really dirty and kind of smell real bad," she said crinkling her nose cutely but didn't wait for a response as she continued. "So why are you sleeping outside?" she asked, looking around, further confused. "Where's your mummy and daddy?" she asked, curious and concerned.

Harry looked down at his knees in thought. "Well, they're dead," he answered shocking her. "They died years ago though so I don't remember them. My aunt and uncle said they were drunks and died in a car crash, but I don't believe them. My uncle finally got rid of me and dumped me in the woods, but I'm OK I'll be fine here!"

Her happy smile faded right away and she fell back onto her butt without accidentality flashing him, though for all she knows she did but he hadn't looked like she heard naughty boys would. She liked that; or did she, maybe he just missed his chance, now she's confused as she sat up babbling in her head; she internally shrugged, glad he hadn't caught her babbling; that would have been embarrassing.

"You can't stay here Harry," she said placing on a hopeful smile. "I know, you can come home with me and stay. All of my annoying brothers have gone to Hogwarts already so it's just me, mum and dad, but dad works lots so it's me and mum most of the time. We'll be the best of friends!"

"What's a Hogwarts?" he asked after a few moments of deep, wondering thought.

"It's a school silly," she retorted rolling her eyes. "We go to Hogwarts to learn how to do magic...!" she said, startling him before trailing off with her hands over her mouth. "Oh no, I'm not supposed to tell muggles!" she said, worried.

"Muggles?" he asked, befuddled by this strange yet refreshing girl.

She nodded her head. "It's what we call non-magical people!" she answered, looking even more worried.

"Oh, so I'm magical!" he muttered to himself with a small smile. "I'm a mystic or something," he said happy, confusing Ginny. "Watch this, I can do real magic," he said and she started as his eyes lit up and loads of small pebbles and sticks around them lifted from the ground for a few moments before dropping.

"Whoa!" she declared, mouth hanging open. "How did you do that? I can't do that, we normally need wands, so only really powerful wizards can use wand-less magic."

"Wand-less magic?" he asked, confused and doubtful. "I know what wands are to normal people," he said, shaking his head. "People made them, so, why would anything be called wand-less? Magic had to have come first, silly. I figured out how to do it because weird things kept happening, like I can heal at super speeds and sometimes odd things happened when my uncle... umm... well, it's all about how you feel. Different feelings can do different things when you will it, so you just have to remember how to... feel and make yourself feel those things and presto, with enough practice you can do all sorts of awesome stuff."

"Wow, that is so cool!" she said, dreamy eyed. "Can you teach me to do cool things too?" she asked hopefully. "I heard words, like spells have power; maybe using spells will be even more awesome!"

Harry chuckled, nervous. "Umm... OK I'll teach you... it will be... nice!"

"Come on then Harry, I've got to take you home," she said, smiling as she hopped up to her feet and offered her hand.

Harry hesitated to reach out but couldn't help but feel relaxed at her sweet smile and returned it. He reached out and she helped him stand, but kept his hand, worried when he staggered.

However, she held his hand as tight as she dare; pulling him away from the tree and pond where he would come across a wonky house with several crocked chimneys that looked like it was held up by magic and probably was.

 **0oo00oo0**

It was the thirty first of July, hundreds of miles away from where Harry and Ginny moved towards the odd house, and a great, powerful destiny neither could foretell.

It was in a large circular office stacked with all sorts of odd things even the ancient old man sitting at the desk didn't know what they do.

There are many moving paintings on the wall, pretending to sleep since they don't really need to sleep. The old man, Albus Dumbledore still doesn't know why they do it, but shrugged that off as he looked to his phoenix companion as the beautiful, crimson coloured swan sized bird stood on his golden perch.

He has many shelves full of books and even a huge bronze coloured telescope looking out of a huge gap in the ceiling, warded against the weather. The aged wizard wore some deep purple robes with gold and silver moons and stars embroidered on it.

Now, normally Albus's crystal blue eyes would twinkle in some kind of merriment, but for once he was cool, nearly cold as he felt that chill run down his spine. He had regretted many things in his life, and leaving a certain child with his muggle family was one of those many regrets, but he convinced himself that they would treat him well and that it was the best for the boy.

He had avoided looking into the boys' welfare because he had been stupid enough to convince himself that he didn't need to, but now. The Dursley's were just ignoring Harry's invitations to Hogwarts. Though, now the letters have started coming back, having not been able to locate the boy.

Albus had looked to his monitors of the wards around Harry Potter's 'home' and was alarmed. The wards hadn't been functioning properly for years, and just yesterday they collapsed, which is a sign that Harry no longer lived there, either because he had renounced the 'home' or the Dursley's had thrown him out or worse; he shuddered with rankings of guilt.

In addition to that, he felt sick looking back at the recorded readings, wishing he hadn't been so trusting. The house has been reeking of healing mana for years. He would never expect so much from accidental magic. The healing magic may have engrained itself into Harry by now that it reacts instinctively.

Albus stood, and Fawkes, his phoenix companion didn't even need calling as he flew up majestically and landed on the old man's shoulder, clipping his head with his wing as if to reprimand him. Then in a blast of flames they disappeared to reappear on a sunny muggle street.

He has to find the Boy-Who-Lived, not just for his sake, but the sake of the boy, to make things right, or as right as he can. Albus had to take several calming breaths as his eyes locked with number four over his half moon spectacles. He can't afford to get angry and do something he may regret in the future; he has too many regrets as it is.

Walking straight over, he knocked on the door, loudly, with absolute purpose. He didn't wait long as a huge, beefy man answered the door; the huge man looking tired and jumpy looked to him and immediately paled.

"Where is Harry Potter?!" he demanded, holding in his anger, but still a projection of strength was easy; it is like the twinkle eye trick he's got. It really isn't a projection of power like everyone seems to think. If he were to project his power he would literally have sparks flying off him, as well as weird things happening around him.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about!" the whale of a human retorted, nervous, sweat dripping from his brow. "Now, if you'll excuse me sir, I've been up all night and I'm tired!" he added, trying to hide his fear as he went to slam the door closed.

However, old man or not; Albus seemed to leak strength and managed to push the door, knocking the fat man back with some bursts of real strength projection. Vernon Dursley staggered back as he felt weak in the knees, terrified.

The old man entered the house without a care that he's breaking the law and forcing his way into someone else's home; magical and muggle. However, he didn't care and pushed his way in, glaring at the man, which caused him to stagger back into the wall by the door.

Albus looked around in even more concern. Just from his first look around the hall it was like only one child had ever lived here, a fat one that reminded him of Vernon Dursley. There are photos all over showing how spoilt their own child is.

However, he was about to go up the stairs to see the possible conditions Harry had been forced to live when he paused. Fawkes made a note, his beak pointing towards the closet under the stairs. He felt sick, and it pained him to walk over, but he did, pulling the door open and trying not to think about how he almost missed all of the bolts and locks on the door.

He almost heaved up his breakfast and last night's tea at the smell of blood and decay and other nasty things he really doesn't want to think about. The smell was so bad he found it unnerving that the Dursley's neighbours haven't noticed and called someone to complain, but then with the amount of cleaning product in the air it's hard to smell it once he pulled back enough.

Albus dared look inside the tiny confines to see blood soaked rags and folded up blankets in one corner, furthest from the door. There were no clothes, no toys, no, nothing but a bad taste in the air.

The old headmaster turned abruptly as the fat brute, Dursley was trying to sneak away, out the front door. "Where is Harry Potter!" he demanded so venomously that he wouldn't have been surprised if he made that rumour about Voldemort fearing him true.

The disgrace of humanity turned, shaking and it didn't take but a few moments for him to spill the location where he dumped him. He frowned at that, knowing the location enough to know some allies live in that area. He'll have to go over to their home to organise a search party, Merlin only knows what could happen to the boy all alone.

He nodded to himself before stunning the fat... thing and then using the muggle telephone, contrary to popular belief; he thinks they're ingenious inventions that magical people should have and use. They do save a lot of time, and get messages across without having to stick your head in a fire.

Therefore, he called the police posing as a concerned citizen about Harry 'disappearing'. He knows they'll realise he made the call from in the Dursley's house, but also that if he leaves the door open where Vernon had been, hurt, the police will then have just cause to enter the home, and presto, it won't take Sherlock Homes to work this one out.

He mildly wondered where Petunia had gone, but it didn't really matter; the police should get her too. Then with a little evidence here and there, (he loath to cheat but without it they might weasel out of too much trouble).

Half smiling at a job well done, he left the house and disappeared. He felt it would be a good idea to quickly grab his schools nurse, encase Harry needs immediate attention. He just hopes he doesn't need too much help on that front, and that anything he does need sorts him out and helps him.

It already seems that if Harry is found and goddess, hope he is, that he probably won't be attending school this year. He could, he supposes, but it would probably be best if he isn't around that many people while he's been through too much. He'll need some time to heal, and he hopes Molly will take him in, though he's sure she will.

Yes, he's certain that kind of family will be good for Harry, not perfect, but not full of hate or coldness like some families he feels sorry for.

If only he could go back far enough to fix all of his mistakes. However, possible, probable he supposes, plausible, no. He'll just have to spend what remains of his life making up for his foolishness.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry would loath to be mean to his new... well first and only friend Ginny but she sure is weird. She just kept talking about all sorts of stuff that honestly he didn't know about. It might have been nice to hear about all of this, if not for Ginny talking so fast and excitedly as she led him to the odd house.

It was nice being this close to an actual human being and not having them running away from the 'troublemaker' while still knowing that they know that he's not the troublemaker. It had always been annoying that his cousin gets away with everything.

The other kids knew that being too close to Harry will get them a beating too. Though, Harry gets into trouble for that too, which makes him want vengeance on the morons. The parents are completely ignorant parents who don't care about the truth unless it suits them.

Ginny led Harry to the back door of the property through the large fenced off garden and she was just about to open the door when it swung open for her, to reveal a plump red haired woman who had an angry scowl on her face staring daggers at Ginny, which caused Harry to grimace back.

"Ginevra Weasley, where have you been!" she reprimanded, annoyed as she reprimanded her.

Harry moved back a little, trying not to show fear but this woman was fearsome, a different way to his aunt, and he's sure his aunt would lose a battle of anger to her.

"Mum, you're freaking Harry out!" Ginny reprimanded right back, not the least bit scared and wouldn't let Harry's hand go through fear of losing him.

Ginny's mother startled, looking him over, concerned at his clothes, smell, and messy nest of hair like a giant Indian Headdress. She doubts he has washed in a long time.

"Oh, hello, Harry dear," she said turning a 180 from annoyed at her daughter to kindly mother. "Ginny dear, where did you find him, look at him, come on in dears, we'll get you cleaned up and something good to eat!" she said leaving no further room for discussion as she shimmied them into the large kitchen dinner.

"I found him in the woods by the pound," Ginny answered helpfully. "He says his aunt and uncle just threw him away! He's a wizard too because I saw him doing magic, but I think he lived with muggles!"

"OK dear," she said uncertain about what to do, but smiled. "Why don't you take Harry upstairs to take a shower and find him something to wear? I'll put on something to eat and call Professor Dumbledore to see what we can do, OK?"

"OK mum," she agreed as she led Harry away. "Its OK now Harry, Professor Dumbledore is like really old and smart or something, so he'll know what to do."

He nodded as she pulled him up some stairs and into a nice sized bathroom. "You just talk to the shower to get it to do what you want. If I were you I wouldn't change how hot it gets as its really hard to get it any better. We have a few showers, and this is the one I get to use, most, and I've tried lots but just end up too hot or too cold, but this is OK!"

"T-thanks," he said eyeing the shower dubiously. "Umm… shower, turn on please," he said feeling silly but the water sprout started shooting out water into the tub and down the drain. "Wow, that is so awesome!" he said, smiling at Ginny while she watched him in his awe, amused and happy.

"OK, I'll go find you something to wear," she said with a kind smile while he blushed how she was so nice; he liked that. "I think my brother Ron will have something small enough you can borrow," she said, thinking as she gestured some towels on the rack. "And towels are there to dry off," she added before skipping off, leaving the door too.

Harry felt giddy as he pulled off all his clothes. He stretched his muscles before checking the water. It was a little cooler than he expected but it was nice. He climbed in, sighing as the water soaked through his mass of hair, cascading down his body, slicking his hair down.

He found some of that smelly stuff that is supposed to help clean you, so used it on his body and in his hair before putting it back with a sigh, as it smelt nice.

"Harry!"

He was startled as Ginny called him. She was shimmying into the bathroom with a pile of clothes with her eyes squint closed. "I'm not looking," she said, even facing the other way as she managed to put the clothes down on the toilet.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely not really bothered whether she looks or not. He knows about modesty and all that from school but really, he didn't have the energy to care about that right now, or ever, or whatever.

She startled and actually turned, looking to him; her cheeks flamed up red and she span back around. "S-sorry," she said, but hadn't really seen much as his hair was really-that long. "I'll wait outside for you," she finished quickly leaving and closing the door behind her.

Harry smiled; she was funny. It will be nice having her as his friend. He hopes he can stay here with her, and learn all sorts of magic and go to school and do whatever else friends should do together.

He felt light-hearted as he finished cleaning off his hair and body. It took longer to get his hair cleaned than he thought it should, before climbing out of the shower; it turned itself off. He grabbed a towel before drying himself free from the water before climbing into a pair of blue cloth trousers and a white tee shirt, his hair still quite wet, but OK.

It was surprising that the clothes actually fit him. Ginny hadn't gotten him any shoes, but he didn't mind. He only ever wore shoes to school anyway.

He opened the door to find Ginny waiting, leaning up against the door opposite. She smiled, blushing, as is her curse. She got up, looking him over and sniffing, her smile brightened.

"That's much better," she said taking his hand and leading him downstairs.

It took but a moment before they returned to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was rushing around making food and an old man wearing bright blue robes with gold and silver stars sat. He has a long white beard and hair with half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes sparkling dimly over them. He sat next to a slightly younger woman wearing white robes and with a stern look in her brown eyes.

"There you are Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said holding out a seat; he nervously sat with Ginny sitting next to him; then a bowel full of something was placed before him with a spoon. "Go ahead Harry, eat up now," she said with a kind smile.

He frowned as everyone was watching him as he lifted the spoon, sniffed and looked at it in concern; his nose crinkling. "Its perfectly alright, Harry," she said, urging him on. "You have to eat up to get a bit of meat on those bones."

Harry grimaced as he put the spoon in his mouth, dropped it and flew out of the backdoor before they could stop him hacking up in the grass. Ginny had rushed out after him, relived he hadn't gone too far when the other woman came up moving her from asking Harry what is wrong as he stay on his hands and knees panting.

The woman didn't so much as try to scan him with her wand as she crouched down, patting his back; he flinched but didn't move.

"Poppy?" the old man asked, concerned.

"An intolerance to meat!" she answered as she weaved some magic. "Hmm… from all of the self-regenerative magic he's used through shear will alone his body is in pretty good condition considering the damage done to it. His right eye is doing badly; his left has been carrying it so to speak. So, I think some vitamins, preferable natural from fruit, and a vegetarian diet, and he'll be fine on that front, and either replace his damaged eye with a magical binding replica since I'm sure you can have the funds for that sorted out Albus, or self-corrective glasses, which will be cheaper, but either shall be fine."

"Yes, yes, thank you Poppy, I shall leave the choice to Harry," the old man agreed while Ginny helped Harry up after he had caught his breath giving her mother a look as if it was her fault not knowing Harry can't eat meat, which is weird to her.

"OK, and Mr. Potter, when you come to school I'll expect if I have to examine you that you'll be in good health," she said before leaving through the garden gate and disappearing in a soft pop.

"Wow, that was awesome," Harry muttered staring at the spot the nurse or whoever she was had been.

"Well, come along, and we'll get you a salad!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted, scooting him and Ginny along, and it wasn't long before Harry had a delicious plate of salad with fruits and was devouring them, ironically like a hungry carnivore.

"Well, now Harry, are you feeling well fed?" the old man, Albus Dumbledore said after Harry had finished, he nodded his head finishing some fresh orange juice. "Do you need anything else, your hair cut perhaps?" he asked, and Harry touched his hair before shrugging and shaking his hair. "Well OK, so you know about magic and Hogwarts since Miss. Weasley here hasn't stopped talking.

"You should have been attending this year, but under the circumstances I believe it will be prudent to wait until next year. Though, I think your new friend here will like that as you'll be together," he paused, smiling as Ginny perked up. "Also, you heard our school nurse, so it's up to you, Molly's already agreed to let you stay here, and she's willing to take you to sort out this new eye, or to get you glasses."

"I… umm… I don't know, what is best?" he asked looking to Ginny for an answer.

She looked thoughtful when she smiled, bright. "If you get a new eye it won't fall off like glasses would."

"OK, if you say so, I'll get a new eye," he said, smiling back at her and then looking to the amused old man. "Then I'll have it arranged for some time during the week to speak with a master crafter! First, here, this is your trust vault key for your bank account. I'm sure Molly and Ginevra will be happy to take you shopping in Diagon Alley. I'm afraid I can't stay, I have a school to run, but rest assured Harry, those… Dursley's won't hurt anyone ever again, and if they ever get out of jail they'll be watched closely."

Harry nodded, smiling as the old man stood. "Thank you," he said with a sigh as Molly led the old man out to the lounge where he'll apparently travel by fireplace.

"Ginny, is my hair too long?" Harry asked her after a moment.

She looked at him, surprised but giggling. "I don't know, but I guess it would be nicer to shorten it enough that you won't get lost any more, OK?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "OK, if you say so, Ginny, I'll try it," he said before he realised something. "How do you all know my name anyway?" he asked as he realised what they had been calling him.

Ginny blinked in surprise as she thought about it. She hadn't paid too much attention until now. "Oh my gosh, you're Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of the Dark Lord You-Know-Who when you were only fifteen months old!"

"Wow," he said nervously. "I defeated some guy with a weird name like that?" he said, trying not to feel too baffled.

"No, his names not You-Know-Who silly, its… well everyone is scared to say it," she said, shuddering.

"He killed my parents didn't he?" he asked and Ginny nodded sadly. "Say his name. I want to know his name," he said coldly.

She shuddered as she saw how angry he was. "I-I've only heard it twice, and both times from Dumbledore… it's… its V-Voldemort!" she blurted out, her eyes darting all over checking they're safe.

Harry couldn't help the small chuckle, while she blushed, embarrassed when her mother came back. "OK, I think we should get going while its still light out," the woman said, smiling at the children.

"OK mum, but Harry said he wants a haircut first," Ginny said while her mother's eyes lit up, Harry gulped as she grabbed her wand and 'attacked' before he could do anything to flee.

It was over an hour later that Harry stepped out of the fire and near trod on Ginny as she was on the floor, scrambling up off the dirty floor of the odd and dirty pub.

"Why'd you fall down?" he asked as he led her away as her mother came out.

She looked at him and pouted. He had had his hair cut nicely, though not too short. It was long on top and down over his ears and shoulders, with a nice fringe. It was short at the back, and would have been a lot sorter all over if Harry hadn't looked so sad. His hair isn't as thick as she thought it was, just matted up there was so-much, but now its thin and light, and Harry had said he felt like he could jump to the moon it was that much easier to handle.

Ginny was actually surprised that Harry looks so good with his hair like this. His emerald green eyes are accentuated to such a degree that she couldn't stop staring into the puddles of soft power.

"I don't get how you didn't fall over," she complained. "I've been doing it for years, and you try once and not even a dusting of soot on you," she sighed as if it was a great injustice.

He smiled and reached out, carefully taking her hand; she deflated and held on tight.

"Hurry up you two!" Molly Weasley called as she had already made it to the back door of the pub, passed all the shifty looking weirdos who chose to wear dirty and smelly clothes and not bath. Harry couldn't get that, but then he realised his cousin is so lazy if not for his aunt forcing him, he wouldn't have bathed ever, either, so he guessed they're all really lazy too.

They hurriedly caught up to the woman and left out into a small yard with some trash cans and a stone-wall blocking it off. However, with a few taps of her wand, Harry watched in awe as the stone bricks slid back, shifting and moving into each other until they revealed the cobble stone shopping street of Diagon Alley, hidden away for witches and wizards to buy their needs.

Walking in Ginny watched, smiling, as Harry looked this way and that, the other, and even up and down trying to take everything in the best his little green eyes could. However, his mouth dropped open wide as he saw the huge white marble building at the end where the goblins wait to give him real money to buy stuff with.

He got some looks and whispers about not wearing shoes, but he ignored them. He had to listen to Ginny and her mother complaining like that before they agreed to let him go out, as long as he buys some shoes first.

Harry just stared at the wrinkly little monsters guarding the bank entrance, stopping just to examine them. He even took notice of the weird way wizards and witches looked to them. The witches and wizards looked down on them like his aunt and uncle do to him. Its not nice but at least they have each other, and huge golden spears.

The goblins returned his look, and looking into their eyes was strange. He would expect to see anger, hatred and bad things inside, but just because they look different shouldn't mean anything of the sort. He gave the creatures a bow of his head and a smile, which confused them, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley.

However, he shrugged, waved bye to the befuddled goblins, and led Ginny and her mother into the bank. "Wow, Harry don't you find the goblins creepy," Ginny whispered grabbing hold of his arm as she let his hand go when he was examining the goblins.

"No, not really," he said thoughtfully. "I actually thin they're nice," he said as they stopped at an empty banker.

"Key!" he spoke out rather rudely.

"Here it is," Harry said, startling them as he copied the goblins manners shoving it into the goblins hands.

However, instead of just continuing the goblin looked down at Harry with a creepy fang bore grin. "For once a clever human child with some sensible manners!" he said, croaking out a bark like noise.

"This is your land?" Harry asked, though he made it sound like a question, it was more of a statement of observation. Throughout his short life, he had made it his goal to read those around him and act according to them as an act of self-preservation and it seems to be working well with the goblin.

"Yes!" he agreed, knowing Harry wasn't asking, but answering anyway, looking into the boys eyes, he was captivated by a weird sense of some kind of natural ability he hadn't sensed before, something new perhaps. "Very well, Mr…" he looked to the key. "… Potter, do you wish to make a withdrawal?"

"Yes," he agreed, straight to the point. "I don't know magic money, so just give me some, and I want muggle money too!" he said, finding it hard to override his politeness as he feels a please and thank you will lose the respect he has garnered this far, no matter how little that respect is.

"Done!" he said clicking his fingers a goblin rushed over with a small leather pouch with drawstring.

Harry's banker just took it and placed in Harry's key. "This links it to your vault, allowing you to take what you need, when you need it," he said before flipping it and it turned into a beautiful golden Gringotts Debit card. "We don't normal give this trick out, the Ministry doesn't exactly approve. Just type in any four numbers to cash machines or those new shop chip machines. It doesn't matter what numbers as its only keyed into you," he said, flipping it again and it turned into a leather muggle wallet. "To keep muggle cash. We have had the odd muggle-born wanting something like this, so we made it. It has some notice me not and other charms so that muggles and non-desirables don't notice its tricks."

Harry nodded as he took it, awed as he flipped it and it changed back into its leather pouch. "Wow, this will be useful… umm… may you always be wealthy and good money diggers and stuff," he said, eyes darting around but any sign in English didn't give him a clue what he should say. He can tell they're diggers through all of the rocks and stone, the wealth they have, so they must have a society based around riches, treasures and the land.

The goblin barked out again roughly. "Close enough!" he said abruptly stopping as Harry waved and walked away, leading the dumbfounded and baffled Weasley ladies with him while he fidgeted with his wallet and placed it in his pocket.

"How did you do all that with the goblin?" Ginny hissed out impressed once they were back outside again.

"Hmm… oh, I guess I just know how to look around and stuff," he said, shrugging, plus his eyes help. "I've seen here and there that something that's OK for English people could massively insult umm… Brazilians or something, so the same for the goblins, and you said the bank belongs to them and is their land and stuff so its only right that I try and stuff. It would be like going to France and shouting and pointing to try to communicate when I could at least try a translation book, or one of those little thingies that speak the language for you."

"I never really thought about it," Molly said, baffled before shaking her head clear. "Well, where do you want to go first?" she asked, looking around at all of the shops. "You still need some shoes."

"I want to go to the muggle shops," Harry said, hoping he used muggle right. "It has a currency calculator on my wallet so I'll know what I'm spending. I've always wanted to wear the best of fashions, but my aunt and uncle would never give me that."

"Well, give me a minute and I'll get some muggle money too," Molly said with a smile. "Its Ginny's birthday next week and she might find something she likes. I haven't used muggle money before so I'll need some help," she said walking back into the bank while Ginny looked pleased.

It didn't take them long to get to the muggle world where Harry found them a huge shopping mall, got some blue running trainers. The mall seemed to sell everything where they found a clothing store where Ginny found some dresses she would like. Her mother looked them over, and the weird special offer SALE price tags. (Harry realised in surprise that the magical world didn't have sales).

"So, how much of these papers buy these?" Molly asked Harry pulling out a huge wad of twenty-pound notes. He had been led to believe that the Weasley family weren't very wealthy, yet they have all this.

He took the notes and counted the money. "T-this is nearly nine thousand pounds. Mrs. Weasley, that is a lot of money," he said but they both looked confused. "OK, just think of each of these purple coloured notes with a twenty as twenty silver coins. Now, this dress is on sale down from forty-five silver coins, to fifteen silver coins, so you'll get five silver coins back from one of these twenties."

"B-but… that can't be possible," she replied, ogling the muggle money as if it was about to spontaneously combust. "I-in Diagon Alley it would be nearly all gone on two dresses like this, and honestly not near as nice, or four, maybe five robes brand new. School uniforms near break us, and that's from the second hand store."

Harry may not have gotten out hardly anything living at the Dursley's but he did sometimes watch a small bit of TV while doing chores, and was occasionally forced to go with them shopping, as they didn't trust to leave him alone, so he knew those prices were ridiculous.

"Umm… then if that's the case, buy everything here," he suggested, nodding. "Then you don't have to buy things pre-owned," he added helpfully and a little baffled.

"But muggles don't wear robes…" she said, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "And they don't have Hogwarts School uniforms either."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked around the store. Its big and fancy, and yep, he saw the school uniform section. He gave Molly her money back and walked off before Ginny could put her new dresses in her basket.

They caught up just as Harry started speaking to a nicely dressed woman. "Hey Miss., we're starting school next year and need to look into school uniforms."

"Oh, senior school?" she asked him kindly.

He nodded his head. "Yep, but our school is for smart kids and is really posh and old fashioned, and we don't want to pay over the odds at the shops they suggested."

"I see," she replied nodding. She smiled at Molly. "So, what kind of extras do they need, and colours… we do get some parents who come in this early, you're likely to get a better deal, even if we do wait to measure them up, and we can special order anything else you might need."

"Oh, well, there uniforms are black with white shirt or blouse," she said while the woman jotted it all down on her note pad. "They also need black robes, a cloak or two, with hood, ties; well they don't know what house they'll be in yet, so I can't say the colour."

"I understand," she said, smiling. "We can order the ties after they start and send them on if we need to. And a couple pairs of shoes each and some trainers for sports?" she asked and Molly nodded her head in agreement.

"OK, then lets see," she muttered writing down some numbers. "Robes and cloaks are unusual but not unheard of, shall I'll put down a nice neat coat each too?" she asked and Molly nodded. "It's a boarding school, right?" she asked and again got a nod. "OK, so, looking at this, I wouldn't say any more than three hundred pounds, maybe less, each for, five pairs of trousers for the boy, five skirts for the girl, five shirts and blouses, two ties each, two pairs of shoes each, a pair of trainers, two robes, a cloak and a coat."

"That's a pretty good deal," Harry said, surprised and happy.

The store-lady smiled as she nodded her head. "All top quality materials. They might be a bit cheaper, would you like to order now, and you can come in a few weeks before September next year to get measurements, no deposit needed so you'll have plenty of time to save up."

"Y-yes, thank you," she agreed following the woman to a near computer terminal, trying not to stare at it as if she is odd.

"Wow, the muggle world is a lot cheaper than the magical world," Ginny said as she was looking at some cartoon underwear and socks, trying not to be too embarrassed as she found her size and hid some under her dresses.

"It sure looks like it," Harry said, picking up his basket from where he placed it at his feet. "I bet your mum won't shop in Diagon Alley any more, except for magical things," he said with a nod.

"Oh, books aren't all that expensive," she replied, nodding. "Unless you want the really old one's where there aren't many surviving."

"OK then Harry, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley arrived back, tucking away some receipt into her pocket and leading them on where they both got quite the number of new outfits before leaving, Molly waiting until Harry said she could to shrink down their new clothes for easy travel, and not in front of cameras.

They would have returned straight back to Diagon Alley if they hadn't passed the chip shop, and though Harry can't eat the meat, the chips are cooked separately in vegetable oil, though he didn't eat many as they were too fatty for his taste, Ginny eagerly gobbled them up with her sausage and chips while Molly chose the fish.

So after they finished dinner, grabbing a kebab and chips to go for Ginny's dad, sneakily putting a warming charm on it to keep it from going cold they returned to Diagon Alley. They had a quick look around where Harry bought a magical trunk with seven compartments and though they complained, bought Ginny one for her birthday, though she managed to make him downsize to three compartments.

He then loaded up his trunk with absolute hundreds of books into this epic book compartment, which runs on rails and sends the books you want like a roller coaster. Though, Molly did complain about how many books he was buying, some of which they had at the Burrow, he wanted them anyway. After all, he has a lot of catching up to do when it comes to this strange, interesting, if slightly odd world.

Molly had wanted Harry to use one of her sons' rooms as they're not using them, but he wouldn't leave Ginny. Although, he doesn't flinch or anything, he trusts Ginny most, so with a sigh, relented letting them share a room together, (at least for a while), finally giving Ginny her second eldest old room to share with Harry since he's long since moved out.

After all, they're only ten and eleven respectively, so there's no concern. It sweet watching them play together with… books. OK two kids reading magic books is odd, but Ginny had always been the reader of the family (not even her studious brother Percy could hope to be, but she also has the intellect to not need to study that hard).

Now Ginny has someone who loves reading to read with, and a whole new selection of books to help get a head start on their first year.

She smiled again as she left them after they had sorted out their new room wondering whether her husband has found out from Dumbledore yet.

Arthur Weasley had arrived home oblivious, but he was happy to have another guy around to even things out. He had been so used to out-numbering, and was grateful to the kebab and chips after a long day working.

Add in all of the savings she has discovered in the muggle world. He was pleasantly surprised, and already planning to go school shopping with them in the muggle world for uniforms next year.


	46. End of Worlds (HP)

_"Is death the end or the beginning? Does it have meaning, or is it a meaningless waste of thought? If death has no meaning, does life? I'm dead aren't I?" - 'Your world needs us' - "Needs us...? Who are we...? Who are you?" Harry has the struggle of his life as he has to fight insurmountable odds even after death. Why won't the universe let him Rest in Peace._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Sci-Fi - Chapters: 3 - Words: 8,532 - Reviews: 24 - Updated: 3/16/2015 - Published: 3/15/2015 - Harry P., OC, A. Sinistra, Daphne G._

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry Potter had learnt that when he joined the magical world that the world was nothing as he had always imagined. It was so much more messed up than that. For one, magic existed. Or something like that. Maybe that was a new stage in human evolution. Or maybe that was all kinds of mystical mumbo-jumbo. He didn't know, and knew he wasn't smart enough to use any kind of science to try figuring it out.

He had a very close friend, Hermione Granger who might have had the brains, but any time he wondered aloud to her the question 'what are we?', she would go off on a rant about magic and mystical stuff, not once pausing to question the ridiculous amounts of crap she read in a book written by a mage who never questioned anything so the cycle continued.

It wasn't as if Harry was a visionary or anything like that. He was just curious. He had grown up away from magic with his magic hating aunt and uncle. They had a number one rule. No questions! He would get a beating if he disobeyed this rule, and he had thought it was so that he didn't discover anything about his magic, or his parents. But then he expected to ask many questions in the magical world and receive plenty of factual answers, but he was sourly mistaken. He did ask questions. However, those answers couldn't be accurate. It was as if they had been reading the answers from that Wikipedia website he had heard of and that somebody had just guessed.

Harry found it obviously misinformed as the more Hermione sprouted off the more she contradicted herself. Yes. He did listen to her. Somebody had too. It was a shame she didn't listen to herself or she would get that too.

The magical world seemed to be racist idiots. They made Muggle-born's stupid. Harry didn't know why he was different. He didn't know why he still asked questions, but maybe it was something to do with the protection his mother had supposedly left him. That and he was extraordinarily stubborn.

He had actually tried to get Hermione to listen to his logic and reason. It didn't work. She couldn't see passed her own belief and he thought it was worrisome how much Hermione and 'light' wizards seemed to love Albus Dumbledore. He bet none of them knew the real man. That was just it. Everything seemed to be a fight between the good and the bad. Light and dark. But there had to be more to the magical people than that. Were they squandering their own possibility? Was fighting each other in such black and white terms all they knew? Was it all they lived for? What if there was more? What if someday they had reason to band together and forget about light and dark? Good or evil? Would the magical people survive something so new and frightening to them?

It made him smile slightly as he lay back on his bed at the Dursley's home. He couldn't bring himself to call it his home any longer. Dumbledore tried saying that while he called the place home he was safe. He didn't feel all that safe and he was near certain that since everyone in the magical world seemed to know where he lived he wasn't safe at all, least of all from his so-called family.

Dumbledore said his wards were stronger than Hogwarts, but if that was the case how come he couldn't sense them? He could feel the wards at Hogwarts. Wards weighed down a slight pressure upon his shoulders when he stepped through them, but at the Dursley's he got nothing.

He was sure he knew the truth. He had a lot of time to think about it. It came down to Dumbledore. The old man may believe that he was doing it all for the Greater Good, but that was just it. The Greater Good didn't calculate in the Good of the Individual. But that seemed to be how the magical world always worked. The light and dark would fight each other. The dark would get away with raping and killing innocent people while the light 'tried' to subdue them alive under the pretext of being better than them.

If the 'light' did capture them they would either get off under some loophole or they would go to jail where they would be tortured insane before they died slow and agonising deaths under the watch of the dementors, which were prison guards, ghouls that sucked away the happiness in the air and fed off misery and human souls, which seemed like a double standards as Harry would have rather been killed than stay at that prison for one day.

Then the dark and light leaders do battle and one wins, shifting the balance towards the dark if the 'Dark Lord' won, but leaving it plainly unmoving, unchanged if the light wins and all of the darks followers (well most of them) get off without even a slap on the wrist. Then it all happens over again because the 'light' wizard doesn't care for children's happiness and therefore one will inevitably grow up to get their revenge on the world.

Dumbledore wanted Harry to continue this. If the prophecy was to be believed or followed Harry was supposed to be the next light and vanquish Voldemort letting everything stay the same. But what if Harry grew up in the muggle world loved and well rounded (protected from influence by his mother's magic) and realised that a war was a war and that the Death Eaters and Voldemort were terrorists that needed putting down. In a way Harry understood a little about what Voldemort hated.

Voldemort might have turned out differently if Dumbledore helped him while at school. Instead the old man turned his back on him. Well that was more speculation than anything, but Harry had never seen any teacher going out of their way to help a student who was having difficulties at home or at school. Either that or that was just when it revolved around him because Dumbledore didn't want them to for the 'Greater Good', and they were stupid enough to listen.

Harry sighed as he hadn't long turned sixteen and he didn't even get a 'good-day' from any of his friends as he couldn't care less about gifts.

He wasn't sure whether he could blame that on them as his owl Hedwig had been acting strangely for the past week, so maybe that was other owls too. She wouldn't leave the house, which meant he had to feed her, which wasn't too bad. She just kept looking befuddled any time he wanted to send a letter, and he could tell his owl was worried and even more, she was frightened of leaving him. He wasn't sure, but he got the feeling she might not have been able to find her way back.

If it was just something revolving around the magic of owl delivery Harry would have been content enough to wait it out and take her to whatever magical people had as vets. But he had heard his uncle cussing a lot about the satellite TV interference, which even included recording wrong channels, channels switching numbers, channels becoming available that shouldn't and vice-verse.

Telephones lines had been crossing, or just not working, or giving what his uncle called a dial up internet or fax noise when they didn't have a fax machine in the house and paid a broadband subscription. Mobile phones had gone from cheapest and most reliable method for communications to barely working at all.

That wasn't just his relatives stuff either or that could have been attributed to magic and fixed if Harry could get in contact with anyone, but people all over the world according to the news reports.

Harry was starting to feel concerned when he heard that three military satellites had fallen out of orbit along with two privately owned satellites with one of them smashing down and tearing into a beach on the South Coast of Italy killing forty-three people and injuring many more. It was just luck that the other four satellites hit unpopulated areas as none of them burnt up the way they should have, leaving very little of anything to hit land.

Something was happening in the muggle world and he couldn't figure out what, but if one thing was certain, the magical people wouldn't have a clue how to deal with magic malfunctioning. They were too reliant on their powers that Harry wasn't sure they could cope if it was more than just interfering with post. He shrugged internally as he didn't feel like there was any use worrying when it was probably something simple, like solar flares or whatever.

Harry groaned as he sat up feeling stiff and sore. His head was pounding and he felt sick all of a sudden. He stumbled off his bed. He was only wearing black boxer shorts and other than some muscle definition he was scrawny and short from lack of nutrition when he was younger. He felt as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, which was likely true. Well he hadn't eaten much as his 'family' didn't like to feed him and his so-called allies didn't care either. He wondered whether Dumbledore required him to suffer like this for his Greater Good Programme.

Shaking his sweaty head clear he walked to the window for some fresh air. He looked out into the strangely lit street wondering whether Dumbledore's watchers cared that he was starved and treat like crap. Shrugging that off something caught his attention and he looked up and almost gaped.

It seemed impossible. The sky was clear. It was clearer than he could have ever imagined that the moon looked so close. It looked as if the atmosphere had been cleaned like a dirty sheet of glass now allowing them to see into the depths of space. It was beautiful in a scary kind of way, not a cloud in the sky.

Then he saw it just a twinkle of a light in the sky and the street went dark as something rippled like a stone on water but Harry realised that this stone skimmed into the atmosphere and a shock-wave blew into the ground. Nothing seemed to shatter and the quake was small enough anyone sleeping wouldn't have noticed but there was another boom as the street lights went out and the hum of electrical gadgets left the street in perfect quiet.

Harry watched in awe as colours streamed across the clear sky like an all-encompassing aurora. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was watching for a few moments when he suddenly coughed into his hand as he felt drowsy and looking he coughed up blood. He could only stare at the blood in his hand in horror when he collapsed to his knees shaking in a sudden cold.

"Boy what the hell are you doing to the sky!" His Aunt Petunia charged into his room just in time to see her nephew vomit blood. He looked to her in shock as the life left his eyes. His glasses fell from his face and shattered as his body went limp and collapsed lifelessly on the floor and all Petunia could think about was what would the freaks would do to her family with him dead.

However, the freaks never did come, even when the coroner took Harry's body away. He wasn't the only one to die a mysterious death because of the lights. They faded after a few hours and power was restored the moment the lights finally disappeared but over twenty-three million people were to have been reported dead because of the strange lights in the sky, and that was just in the UK.

It would take months to clear out the dead, bury or cremate them. It also affected livestock and farming placing the world into a depression because of food shortages and the life lost. Scientists were given limitless resources to discover what happened on that night, and for once the whole world was united in a worthy cause.

Petunia didn't know what to make of any of this. She just knew it couldn't have been freaks. They had power, she knew that, but she also knew they didn't have that kind of power, and there was another side effect. The surviving humans seemed to exhibit enhanced conditions, people were suddenly getting smarter, more durable, and stronger. It wasn't unrealistic strength like from cartoons and comic books, but somewhere beyond the human peak.

Some people suffering terminal illness healed and regenerated over time, people who suffered un-reversible spinal injuries could walk and run. People with mental disabilities that affected their bodies could suddenly talk and communicate. It was a time people mourned the loss but it was also a time of miracles.

However, not all humans seemed to exhibit these new improvements, some only got one extra trait, and research into it suggested it was down to mutations that had already been there, dormant in the human genome for thousands of years. Some people had even started expressing psychic abilities in some mild forms but those abilities grew the more they were utilised.

The world had changed with over one-third of the Earth's population dead, but hidden away in their own little bubbles the magical people remained ignorant. They didn't know that July the Thirty-First would be remembered the world over as a day to mourn the loss to their world. They didn't know that on the Thirty-First of July, on a day a boy hero should have celebrated he died alone, unloved, scared, their Saviour was dead and they had never cared enough to even know that.

Magical barriers all over the world had failed when the power did, but it was only thanks to the power failures that the magical people kept their secrets, kept their ignorance. However, like with the power systems magic would take a while to work correctly, but like the humans they changed in little ways, adapting and evolving, and some even had knew ways they would have to learn so that they could utilise their powers properly.

It would take the magical world a while longer than the humans to realise they were changing. That they as mage were not all the same any more, and that now they might have reason to call some magicians and other mystics or warlocks.

But then, the ignorance remained and both sides would feel concern and uncertainty, wondering what their world would become.

He felt dizzy and it was hard to breath. He felt like a warn old machine that hadn't been used in so long that he needed time to warm up. He wasn't sure where he was, but then he didn't know what he was or who he was so that was a minor problem compared with other events. His head felt as if it had been rammed through a solid steel wall and succeeded in breaking through only worse.

Feeling sick to his stomach might have come to mind if that actually made sense but wasn't that the turn of phrase? If it was whoever said it first was an idiot and had never felt as sick as him. He would have to invent new terms just to describe how he felt.

It didn't hurt that he was somewhere dark and confined. He could feel the cold but even then he couldn't, not how he suspected the cold should have felt. If he was cold then why wasn't he-well-cold?

He was sure his eyes were open but still he couldn't see. Didn't he wear some kind of eye-things before? They helped him see, didn't they? He wasn't too sure. He just knew that something weird was going on and he needed to figure out what it was. His head buzzed with thoughts and feelings but he wasn't sure they were even his. Did he know how to feel? He was sure that fear should have been the top of the list right then.

What was fear to him? He wasn't sure he understood the concept any more, but thinking about it he wasn't sure he ever understood what fear was. It was just an emotion like love and happiness, but an opposite of them, but still. He didn't comprehend what they were. He knew they were good things good people should have cherished, so why didn't he?

Was he a bad person? He wasn't sure that he could say he was. Though, that didn't bode well as he wasn't sure he could say he was a good person. What kind of person was he? He could remember vaguely some of the things he had done with his life. Most of his life consisted of fleeing. Was he a coward? Did he run away from the good and the bad, or maybe he was just smart enough to know that sometimes it was better to run away and wait for an opportunity to strike when the odds were in his favour.

So it seemed he wasn't stupid. He had the instinct to survive. Then why was he there? Where was he? It was cold and smelt like water. He didn't know how he could smell water in his space but he could. Though honestly he wasn't sure how he knew what water smelt of, but it was that fresh, refreshing.

He could barely move but he didn't feel like panicking. Not yet. It could have been a dream but he wasn't sure it was. He had enemies. He remembered that much. They made his life a living hell. He could never have friends. He could never ask questions. He could never have answers. These were the things, small, insignificant, but things non-the-less denied to him by his enemies. Did they do this to him, trap him, confuse him, and imprison him. He couldn't tell. He didn't even know who he was.

Maybe he was the darkness, the evil, and he deserved imprisonment? But that didn't sit right. Maybe he was the hero, captured and tortured insane by the forces of darkness. But something made him question that terminology. Dark and light. For some reason he hated them. Was he an outcast? Was he a renegade? Did he fight against all comers? Was he a revolutionary? Did he just simply not like labels?

He might have shook his head if he didn't feel as if he would hurt himself knocking into the wall but he did feel his lips quirking upwards as he wondered whether the good and the bad just pissed him off. It seemed quite likely as he felt angry while trying to remember who they were but couldn't even picture their faces. However, he knew deep down somewhere that the only way he would remember them was to see them fact-to-face.

His past felt like a woven mystery clouded in judgement. Did he even want to remember? He could. He knew it was all inside his clogged and sodomised head. But it was as if it was stuck in a traffic jam that was never going to move because of the jackknifed bendy bus that hit two double decker buses

He raised his hands and found they reached the ceiling of his cell far too early for his liking and decided that panicking was a likely outcome to his predicament. He just wished he knew that there would be a favourable outcome. His breathing had already started to deepen and he started scrapping at the wood.

It didn't take but another moment for him to flail, banging all side, screaming. His fists were cracking the wood with ease along with his feet and legs, knees and any other body part capable of reaching the sides or ceiling. He gasped, horror setting in. He couldn't think of anything else as the dirt started collapsing in on his cell.

He was soon completely buried. He couldn't breathe. He held his breath, but he knew he was going to die. He didn't want to die. He couldn't die yet. He had barely lived sixteen years, and though his mind wasn't all together he was sure most of that had been surviving. He wanted to have a family someday. He wanted a wife and children to love. He would die for his family. He would kill for them.

Then the earth erupted up exploding out of the ground and he sat up in his shallow grave panting for breath. He had to shield his eyes from the bright sun as he spat up dirt, twisting to be sick.

He turned to see his marker and was almost sick again as it just mentioned six unknown children having died. He was one of them. Didn't he had family? He remembered he did no matter that he would rather not. But they didn't claim him. They didn't want to at least give him one nice thing like a good burial?

Reaching up his right hand he lent against the ground when he startled as his hand had some kind of matte white and silver device on it over his fingers, fused with the back of his hand. It sparked with electromagnetic energy. He flexed his fingers but got nothing out of it after that and just marvelled before pulling himself up to stand.

He stumbled a few times in the dirt before looking himself over as he brushed the dirt from his naked body. But that was a surprise too. He was taller than he was sure he was, and had much too much muscle mass for a guy who only played quidditch whatever that was as he wasn't quite sure. That wasn't mentioning that he was back from the dead, and if he had died there was nothing.

Death seemed to be just that. Empty nothingness because he was quite certain he still had his soul. Most vampires lost their souls once they turned. It was why they didn't care about feeding on humans. That was where they differed as the thought of killing humans like that made him queasy, not that he wouldn't kill his enemies given the chance as they made their own beds, which was another silly turn of phrase as many of them likely had those enslaved midget things to make their beds for them.

That all startled him as he remembered vampires, weird little midget monsters as slaves. Magic! Was magic real? That was it wasn't it? He was a-magician or warlock or something like that but he couldn't quite remember. However, he looked to the device on his hand and he knew that it couldn't be magic because it was too science, and magical people didn't do science did they?

Then again thinking about it; he was sure the magical people didn't do resurrections, and the nearest they could get was those-zombie things he had heard about. That was strange as he had never heard anyone call them zombies before. Anyway, they were just mindless animated corpses, no better, in fact, worse than if they were to use that magic on marionettes, which if that kind of magic worked on puppets would have been better as puppets could have in-built weapons.

He made a mental note not to give his enemies any ideas so chose to store those thoughts away because he didn't want his plans used against him.

Shaking his head free from dirt he looked around as he took in the sweet fresh air of the mid-afternoon. He was surprised to see people around sitting at benches that scattered the seemingly endless graveyard where people other than him were buried together.

He was pale and looked as if he had risen from the grave, the fact he seemed to have actually done that just crept him out let alone the people who saw him while looking terrified. He wondered just as they must have whether any more dead men were going to wake up but it took him a moment to realise he knew, he didn't know how but he did, he would be the only one.

He didn't know what to do. Before he was sure embarrassment would have been the correct emotion, but now he wasn't sure how that felt. Why should he feel ashamed of his body anyway? He was certain girls liked muscle on their boyfriends, and he had always had a large-ish penis anyway but whatever resurrection had happened to him made that bigger with all of his enhancements. Therefore, he didn't have anything to be embarrassed about so he didn't make a fool of himself by trying to hide the 'goods' as he heard they were referred to sometimes, somewhere.

Stepping out of the small pit he struggled to remember the fine art of walking. It seemed that it was ingrained into who he was as a simple activity. It took him what felt like an age to struggle over to the nearest set of benches where an old man sat with a younger man obviously mourning someone in a grave somewhere, but they looked at him in terror as he approached.

Speaking seemed like it was going to be a problem as he stopped before them. He was scared himself so he didn't want to scare anyone and hoped they would forgive him. He figured that was the good-guy thing to think so hopefully he wasn't evil.

"P-please!" he croaked out with trembling lips. "W-where am I…? Why are there so many-graves?"

The old man stepped before the younger and spoke uncertainly. "They-they died during the Kaleido Event," he said nervously. "E-everyone here did!" he said. "Y-you should be dead, but-this is impossible, even for them!"

"Them?" he asked.

The old man nodded as he pulled out a small mirror and handed it over. It was hard to hold but after some help he looked at himself. His black hair was longer than he remembered, shaggy down his heck, and his emerald green eyes were alight as if they had small LEDs behind them shining through.

"I-I don't understand!" he mumbled in confusion looking back to the old man as he handed him the small mirror.

"I-I shouldn't b-be talking to you, sir, I'm sorry!" the old man said leading the younger man away quickly they left him alone more confused than ever.

"Darn I could have at least asked whether they could loan me something to cover-up…!" he mumbled to himself trailing off as he looked down to see he was wearing white leather lose fitting trousers. "O-Kay!" he muttered to himself looking from his new trousers to the device on his right hand in worry, which was odd as he was sure he wasn't feeling worried.

It couldn't have been magic as that would have needed conscious will-power and the correct emotions to make some trousers and he wasn't sure but he doubted he ever knew how to conjure something on himself. He was only sixteen years old after all. He wasn't sure whether school had even covered that or whether it would.

"I have a feeling something weird is going on!" he said joking to himself as he was certain something weird was going on. "Just don't panic, don't panic and we can figure out what to do. We are after all superior to other humans-."

He stopped talking and frowned as that didn't seem like the sort of thing normal people would say. But then it wasn't said in malice like those douchy wizards would have said it. Wizards. He remembered he had powers. Was that why he believed he was superior? He remembered some fortune foretold that he could destroy someone or something, but he couldn't quite remember who or what, just something to do with his parents deaths so he took that to be reason enough to kill some murdering bastard.

Stumbling he was sure he should leave the graveyard in case the authorities turned up and tried arresting him. How would he explain 'magical' slacks and some kind of techno-gizmo stuck to his hand? That wasn't mentioning returning from the grave. That would be a really odd conversation.

People watched him as he passed, trepidation in their expression. He could tell by reading their facial cues that some of them were worried, more the older people. The younger seemed to be more curious than anything else. It took him a while to find the gates out of the cemetery and was impressed at it size. But it concerned him. Maybe he should have asked what this Kaleido Event was and how many people died if they needed to bury several people together in some plots.

He was accosted by a group of teenagers that had been hanging out by the gates, five boys and two girls. They had been smoking and drinking but picked up sticks and bats as he went to exit the gate.

"So the freaks here!"

"We heard about some freak in our graveyard!"

"We're going to make you pay!"

Confusion seemed to be an emotion easily accessed as one of the boys charged, raising his baseball bat. It was just as surprising for him as it was his attacker that he caught the bat in his left hand and crushed the wood, shattering it.

"I'm afraid I do not understand the hostility!" he responded to them while they all moved back rethinking what they were doing. "Do you know of the magical world?" he asked as that could have happened while he was dead and they thought magic brought him back and he was an evil witch or whatever.

"T-the w-what?" one of the girls stuttered out while his piercing lit eyes scanned her body before he double-took as she looked naked, and gulped as he looked at the others. He could see through their clothes and one of the boys was drawing a gun hidden in his pants. Well he did have a lot of room in his pants.

He rose his right hand at the boy through instinct as he drew the gun. Then the metallic device lit up blue and opened with sparkling blue clips. The device pulsed one and the gun was torn from the boys hand into his as the pins closed and the lights went out with only a few residual sparks.

The gun was then released from its safety and aimed at them. He didn't know why kids had guns, but they only seemed to be a couple of years younger than him. Thirteen. Fourteen at the most. Shaking his head, seeing them naked was kind of fun in the case of the girls but it was also distracting and he didn't like being invasive like that as it was kind of douchy. He didn't know how he could see through things but as usefulness goes that was up there.

He vaguely remembered some old dude who had a special eye that could supposedly see through clothes and he used it constantly. However, he did remember doing a bit of research and it seemed that his eye wasn't anywhere near that useful, more like an x-ray than anything. He remembered looking into it because he had thought about replacing both of his eyes with real artificial so that he could see-better than perfectly and seeing through things seemed like a good idea. He was clever even before whatever had happened to him while he was dead, which was totally cool.

His eyes wandered the kids while they stood frozen in terror and one of the girls had a trail of pee dribbling down her leg before he pulled out the magazine clip out of the gun and flicked out each bullet before emptying the chamber and dismantling the gun and letting all the pieces fall to the floor.

He was already confused enough and now he seemed to know how guns worked. He shook his head clear when he felt the light tingling of his right hand and watched a beautiful blue-white light seemingly dismantling the thing on his hand, pulling it back inside him before it was gone along with the light.

Shrugging as he realised how cool that was he walked passed the teens without giving them much thought before stopping next to the girl who peed herself and stroking her cheek in a comforting manner while giving her a reassuring smile. Then he walked off leaving the kids to continue doing whatever it was that their parents would bitch at them for if they found out.

He paused as he was walking along a moderately busy road and groaned looking back the way he came he shrugged and heading on towards London as the sign said the city was only two miles along the road and he could see the outcropping of buildings from where he was. He should have asked those kids that if they didn't mean freak as in witches and the likes then what did they mean, were they talking about his new powers?

It didn't matter just then as he realised he was strong enough to defend himself for now and carried on walking towards the city with the hope of finding out what was going on with him and the people around him.

For a people who witnessed someone rise from the grave they sure didn't seem like it was the strangest thing they had ever seen.

He frowned as he had been near London, walking through a small suburb while thinking about normal people wearing shoes and more than just trousers when that strange blue light thing did the trick. Everything seemed to be armoured from his black half-boots to the black vest and even the long white coat. It was thin leather and melded to him perfectly with three straps over his chest and waist leaving it open and airy.

Being extremely comfortable worked for him. The coat hung to his lower calves and had electric blue decal like something some super modern or advanced royal might wear only this wasn't black and gold like he would expect for that. He even had some stylish glasses over his eyes to hide them because that seemed to freak people out more than rising from the dead. The tint was a dark green because it hid the glow better than black.

He occasionally saw a few kids playing together with friends being watched by parents. That gave him pause to think. Didn't he have friends? Did they know he had even died? Did they try to resurrect him and forget to dig him up? He wouldn't have put it passed them, the second part because if he remembered correctly they would rather be raped to death than do anything 'dark' to save themselves.

That brought him to another thought. How long had he been dead? While everything looked the same, and felt the same. It didn't, it wasn't. Something had changed and he didn't know what so he decided the best thing would be to ask someone a few questions and the opportunity arose when he saw a girl. She was about twelve. Young enough to be naive enough not to find his questions too odd.

He smiled at her while she blushed. She would have likely blush more as he checked through her clothes quickly for weapons if she knew what he was seeing. He had been attacked by kids not much older than her before. He frowned as she did have a pretty big switch-blade knife in her jeans pocket. That was weird on so many levels of the weird-stuff-scale. However, he pretended he didn't know she carried a weapon to defend herself from what he didn't know.

"Excuse me!" he called her and she stopped her speedy trek. She didn't move closer but waited for him to continue. "How long ago was the Kaleido Event?" he asked her quickly while not advancing as he wanted questions not to kick a twelve year old girls arse.

"Are you stupid or something?!" she demanded, startling him. "It was just over three years ago," she said, which shocked him for a moment before he schooled his features.

"I see," he replied smilingly. "W-what about people with glowing eyes?"

She snorted rudely. "We don't talk about them bastards!"

"I see," he mumbled with a sigh as he realised there were more people like him but knew that stubbornness. This girl was not going to talk about them and that concerned him as it reminded him of one of his enemies. It made him more curious than before. It seemed like he was different. He wasn't acting as those other people had expected and they didn't know how to respond to that.

"Thank you very much for your time," he said with a polite nod and carried on his way. However, he paused as he detected the girl tensing behind him. He thought for a moment she was going to attack him when he saw it was in response to several older boys accosting her. She had been moving at quite the pace when he stopped her to talk, and he hadn't really paid that any reason.

"Look who it is. I almost got my dick in her arse last week. Bitch stabbed me!" one of the boys called out laughing while they pounced, grabbing the girl and other people were grabbing their children and pulling them inside when one of the boys turned to him sneering.

"Get lost chump or we'll cut off your dick!"

He turned back towards them and narrowed his eyes before walking towards them, which was a shock, one boy had a machete and swung it. However, the blade was surprisingly caught between the newly resurrected young man's fingers and pulled from the fifteen year old boy's hands before he took a knee to the ribs and flew back into a lamppost; a bloodied heap.

"W-who the fuck are you!?" The leader of the troupe was eighteen, nearing nineteen and he was attacking girls on a street in broad daylight and getting away with it.

"My name is-Ha-!"

Harry. That was his name, but he hadn't the chance to say more as one of the boys took the distraction to mean he could beat him. However, he was flipped and crashed down at Harry's feet.

"You bastard!" The leader and the other few holding the girl let her go where she fell to her bottom so they could attack him.

Harry came to one strict conclusion. Humans shouldn't have been as strong as them, but they didn't have glowing eyes like his. He stopped one fist with his right hand and crushed the boys' hand. He screamed in agony before Harry tossed him head first into a car window. If they felt like they could do what they wanted to weaker people by outnumbering them then he would beat them and not care whether they lived. Treating other people the way they did in his books forfeit them any right to complain.

The other boys had been broken and beaten. He wasn't sure to look to see whether any were dead and he didn't actually feel like he cared. If they survived they would never attack anyone again through fear that Harry or someone like Harry would kill them. If they were dead then that was a moot point as they wouldn't be able to hurt anyone again.

The eighteen year old boy was still standing after having watched his little gang get the shite kicked out of them by one person. He was shaking as Harry hadn't even tried. He was still pristine clean.

"You fuck!" he roared as he attacked with a right punch only for Harry to move under it and he stopped as Harry left hand clamped around his throat and he struggled against his grip. Harry wasn't sure how he knew how to fight but of all special powers, kicking arse was likely the most useful.

Harry's fist clenched tighter. If these bastards could get away with raping a girl in the middle of the street during the day then he could get away with murder. If the world was suddenly lawless then he had to if he could, bring some sense of hope back and save these people from scum like this 'man'.

He smiled a little as a line he heard once jumped into his head. "You have failed this city!" he declared coldly. "I don't think I've ever liked bullies!" he said coolly as his eyes were like ice peering over his glasses the man's eyes widened in terror before Harry crushed his throat and let his lifeless body drop to his feet.

Harry turned to the girl as he pushed his glasses up his nose and offered her his hand to help her up. She was nervous as she accepted the help. She was weak in the knees and collapsed into his arms, into his solid body with her heart thumping painfully.

"Y-you saved me!" the girl mumbled in tears. "Y-you're my saviour, my hero, My Saviour!" she declared while he comforted her while she sobbed in his arms. He wasn't sure what that meant but other people had left their houses marvelling in what he had done for one small girl. He was a hero, a saviour.

It had taken him a while to extract himself from the party the people threw him as a thank you, and managed to use a shower as he could still smell dirt on him. He hadn't realised how hungry he was. Though, he had been dead for three years. It made him wonder how much the magical people had changed. He was expecting a huge disappointment. Would they have even noticed that something messed up was happening in the human world?

Human world? Were they even human any more? He didn't know what happened as for one the people didn't quite know, and two they preferred not to talk about it as it brought up the loss of one third of the planets human population and they were only starting to straighten out and it would take a long time to start recovering from the loss.

What was annoying though was that nobody ever talked about people with glowing eyes and they were scared. He could smell their fear. That left Harry to believe that other than him there weren't any nice people who had glowing eyes. It was annoying because that might have meant the only person or persons he could ask about this would have glowing eyes and he was sure he would not get along with them.

He had to wear his sunglasses constantly or else they would likely freak out. People could be odd like that. He had been invited to spend the night at Karen's house. That was the name of the girl he rescued. She lived alone with her mother. But her mother didn't have much in the way of abilities to defend her daughter so she was almost more thankful than her baby-girl was.

Everyone was sleeping when he chose to leave in the middle of the night as he knew it was what was best.

"I'm not stupid. I know what you are!"

He was startled and turned to see Karen's mother Evelyn. She was quite the beautiful woman for thirty-three, but that was likely age biased. She had a full chest and she shaved and waxed between her legs. However, he wasn't looking through her clothes as he might have if he felt that she was a threat as she was naked with her tight slender body on full display for him.

She swayed over to him while he tried to keep automatic body responses under control, which was a lot harder than he thought it should have been as this was the first girl, lady-well female he had actually properly seen naked before as x-ray vision didn't count. She pulled off his glasses and didn't flinch at all as they faded away pulling back into Harry with a blue light.

Instead of explaining anything she kissed him and jumped into his powerful arms as she was soaking wet. It didn't take any effort to carry her upstairs to her room. He was on top of her on her bed within moments with his clothes swishing away, groping at her large full breasts before pulling back from her lips.

"W-why?" he asked breathlessly.

She smirk. "Hot young man saves my baby-girl, and I haven't been laid in a while. Get with the programme bright eyes. There is no way any other person with eyes like yours would want to be so nice with me."

That was it. Harry didn't want to be a nineteen year old virgin in a sixteen year old body any longer. He couldn't care to ask her about his eyes any longer. The thought was fleeting and gone in the arms of an experienced woman who could teach him a thing or more.

It was early the next morning that Harry was fully dressed. He was offered some real clothes that used to belong to Karen's father before he died during the Kaleido Event. He seemed to have a thing for expensive suits as Harry was kitted out. Black shoes, slacks and shirt with belt and jacket with his shades over his eyes.

Harry had never known how to drive but Evelyn gave him the keys to her husband's car. It was fully loaded with petrol but hadn't been driven in a while. Just knowing loads of thing was confusing but he had been sure to drive he needed a licence but apparently there was nobody to stop him.

"So you're leaving?" Karen interrupted as he was about to open the front door. He looked back and smiled at her as she was just in her panties and little white vest looking as if she needed some more sleep with her brown hair ruffled. It was quite amusing how much like her mother she looked.

"Yes," he agreed while she ran into his arms for a cuddle.

"I'll miss you!" she said. "But I'll tell everyone who passes through that there is someone nice, our saviour!"

"Thanks!" he said as he stole her first kiss. It was gentle and sweet. He pulled back while she was blushing up a storm.

"Take care of your mother for me!" he said before exiting out of the door. She waited as she heard the car leave the driveway before she hurried up to her mother's room and barged in, not caring that her mother was naked lying on her bed looking forlorn and she dread to think about what all of that mess was as she heard her mother and the Saviour having sex, wishing that he would stay to be her new father or father-figure at least as he wasn't too much older than her.

"Mother?" she asked knowing her mother was sensitive and seeing the way she looked at Harry knew her mother liked him a lot and wanted him to stay, but who could blame her. Her mother knew that Harry had things he needed to do though, so she didn't even ask him as that would make things harder for everyone especially since they knew he wasn't like them and if others found out she couldn't know what would have happened.

It took a moment for her mother to look at her. She was instantly worried as her mother's eyes had glazed over before she began to speak in a wispy voice.

" _A new rise in tides comes with the shattering of the moon – enemies will seek, and friends will fight! War most vicious wrecks the land and the destined will stand to shatter the sky – to bring down the fierce enemy, to shine a light towards a new path, magic will awaken with forces anew to take this world-under the rebirth of the one who defies deaths hold to save all!"_ she finished looking confused while her daughter was gobsmacked.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked her daughter, not caring about all of the cum covering her or her nudity she pulled her baby into her arms, sitting her on her lap while she sat up in concern. "I know you liked him too, but I think he has to go. Someone like him can't stay here. They'll find out about what he is and panic."

"No, mum!" she said shaking her head clear. "You just did a fortune thing. It's like sometimes when you know things before they happen but this was something bigger! I think. I think we're going to start fighting back! I think there's going to be a huge war. I'm scared mummy, can we really fight back?!"

Her mother lovingly stroked her hair as her baby buried her face in her breasts. "Okay sweetie. I don't remember anything. You'll have to tell me everything I said, how I said it. Can you remember all of that?"

Karen nodded her head in her mother breasts and felt like a baby. She knew she would never be able to forget the words that lit so much more hope within her heart.


	47. Divine Sight (HP-Naruto)

_Harry was born magicless. But he had something else. Eys that saw energy. And with them foun a different path for those who were still young and willing to give up magic, and work so much harder for more destructive power. Maybe the power to change the world. However, the world become more dangerous when the Lost Continent of Elements is uncovered with the veil breaking apart._

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Naruto - Rated: M - English - Supernatural/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 24,238 - Reviews: 289 - Updated: 7/8/2013 - Published: 8/14/2008 - [Harry P., Ginny W.] [Naruto U., Hinata H.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

The Potters, a peace loving happy family of four, Lily Potter, her husband James Potter, and her twin boys Harry and Timothy Potter. Tim with his straight red hair and hazel eyes, freckles across his nose seemed normal enough. Harry however, with his shaggy spikes of pitch-black hair was very different; his left eye emerald green the same colour as his mums, however, his right eye was truly unusual. It was deep red with the centre pupil golden-yellow spreading out in a complex yet paten-less grid through the red of his eye.

Nobody not the medi-wizards or witches not even the great Albus Dumbledore could figure out why it was like that. Harry also seemed different that normal babies in a few way, like he did not cry, even when hurt. He liked to sit and stare at beautiful things for hours rather than play with his toys. He seemed to view things differently, maybe it was his gridded eye, or he was just different, maybe a genius?

Then on that fateful night, Halloween Lily and James were hurt, and the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked the twins, surprisingly his curse of death bounced back killing him and leaving the twins intact, well except Tim had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and was crying his eyes out. Harry however had a slash at an angle across his gridded eye as if a knife did it, though his eye was unharmed.

At first, they suspected Harry vanquished Voldemort but Dumbledore determined that his scar was a by-product of Tim stopping the curse, and therefore declared Timothy Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, Tim became famous, and was treated as such. Lily and James were not badly hurt by the attack and made perfect recoveries.

James paid all of his attention to Tim and hardly even noticed Harry after that, though Lily had always favoured her quiet son and knew she always would, though that didn't mean she paid Tim no attention.

Over the years it became clear that Tim had all the magical potential, and when the twins were five, Dumbledore used some complex magic to detect for their magic, discovering Harry's' lower than even a squib, he was more like a muggle according to the old man. Lily cried about it for a while, though when she realised Harry truly did not mind she got over it and life continued as normal between the two. James however, was deeply ashamed of Harry and had never even mentioned him to friends any more, not that he did much anyway.

Harry was six when he saw an ad for martial arts in the local muggle paper and pleaded with his mum to let him do Tai chi. His mum was so surprised that he actually showed a definite interest in something other than watching the world go by of course she signed him up. The classes three hours a day three days a week, however, they had a problem, his gridded eye, she did not want muggles seeing it.

Harry fortunately had a plan and had her by him a forehead protector like ninja wear; she was sceptical to get him something so silly but relented. His had a silver plaque attached to dark green material tied round his head and he slanted it down to cover his right eye. Lily had even gotten his eye grids paten engraved into it, spread along the metal, which he liked.

He started his classes and fast became one of the best students, mostly women attended taichi, and they thought he was the cutest thing, always embarrassing him. His teacher noticed him most of all, he seemed to be able to do things that should not be impossible. She also saw fit to teach him some Japanese when they had free time. He thought it was funny that the Japanese woman taught a Chinese art.

Harry of course practised at home in his dark green with deep red sash around his waist and deep red boot trainers, training gi, and with his forehead protector fully up. See, his gridded eye was not as normal as he let everybody think, it showed the world, like in slow motion. He could see the air, the heat and water, all the elements no matter how minute could not escape his gaze, magic though was the weirdest thing he could see.

He discovered training by himself in the training room his mum set up for him that everything could be well, for lack of a better term, defied or manipulated to some degree, though he called it defying, it sounded cooler. He found with lots of practice he could run lightly on air, though he could not fly or anything as cool as that, he can climb to the roof of their four-floor mansion in two leaps, one from the ground and the other bouncing lightly from a window. The return trip to the ground though was just as fun, running on the air lightly as if running down invisible steps.

Though his favourite by far had to be when he walked on water, literally, he can even stand or sit on the surface of the manors pool for as long as he likes. He studied his martial arts hard and even joined three other different none conflicting classes for other arts.

By the time, the twins were eleven Harry had a strong muscular body, though built more for speed and agility, and had unbelievable fighting skills but was too peaceful and relaxed for anyone to believe his skill and strength. He now hid his special eye under his forehead protector all the time except for when he trained alone, and just because he had it hidden did not mean he could not use his special talents, they were like second nature to him now.

Tim was a skinny boy, and enjoyed riding his broom more than anything else; he did not really seem as special as everyone makes him out to be. In fact, he has grown rather arrogant over the years. As well he often sees fit to pick on Harry when he has his best mate Ron Weasley over, and they like to call him one-eyed freak, and Squid-head, not that he listens, or cares what they think of him, they're both idiots anyway.

This year Tim got his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He thought it would bother Harry for him to brag and wave the letter in his face, but Harry just congratulated him with his usual beaming smile of joy and walked away, that ruined his brothers' fun. Lily was always impressed with how Harry could make his brother look stupid so easily, and very proud that he does not just kick his brothers' ass. Lily of course had no doubt Harry could easily be the bully of the family but happy with her relaxed and kind son.

Harry as recently as ten had designed leg and arm bracer's for under his gi with quick release catches; he designed them with some magic from his mum to be indestructible, she only thought they were to protect his arms and shins, however. In reality, he can pull and condense the air into them increasing the weight, and he guessed they could probably take in maximum a ton each, however knew he could never be able to wear so much weight. However, only a year after he started wearing them constantly they in total weigh about twice his own weight. They also have a few cleaver charms to make it so only he can feel the weight so he does not hurt someone if he fell on them, or break anything that would not be able to take the weight.

That year Tim went off to school where to Tims' luck their dad works as flying and Quidditch teacher. Harry would have liked to have gone to a muggle school, however, his mum was too busy with work to be able to take him and pick him up each day as the nearest senior school is twenty miles away and magical transportation is risky, it could be seen. Harry did not mind much as he was quite competent to learn from books but would have liked to meet some kids his own age and maybe make some friends.

That year passed quickly and Harry enjoyed his brother free time, though he loves his brother very much, he did not think his brother even liked him. Tim was in Gryffindor house, Harry wondered what house he would have been in. Probably either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, most likely the former, not that he would have minded, he really did not care that he had no magic, he was happy.

At the end of the year Harry found out before Tim came home that he saved the Philosophers Stone from Voldemort who possessed some moronic teacher. Tim returned home, bragging constantly about his victory over the Dark Lord, which was fairly annoying but Harry took it in his stride and while Tim kept saying You-Know-Who, Harry replied, no not really, who? Voldemort and enjoyed his brothers flinch. James did not find Harry's' come back as amusing as Harry and Lily but said nothing, last time he did he spent a week on the sofa.

Harry was surprise when just after his birthday his mum announced she had accepted a job at Hogwarts as ruins teacher, she was worried about what happened that year and wanted to keep an eye on Tim. This meant that Harry would have to move to Hogwarts with her and Dumbledore offered them a nice apartment supposedly near Gryffindor tower. His mum said that some of the teachers offered to tutor him in his normal studies if he wishes, and if he wanted, he could attend third year muggle studies and arithmancy since that is just maths and the teachers good. James was against Harry attending even just these two classes because he did not want to be shamed with a squib, but Lily won out and James found the sofa uncomfortable.

 **0oo00oo0**

It was about a week into August when Lily announced the Potters' had been invited to the Weasley's' on the eleventh for the youngest birthday, also only girl of seven siblings. Harry smiled and said he will be fine by himself, knowing that when the 'Potters' are invited anywhere that does not include him. However, to his shock and surprise his mum said he is coming too and that, she already told Mrs. Weasley and she is dying to meet him, apparently. Tim moaned about it not wanting his one-eyed brother to be a bother to him, sometimes Harry thinks Tim does not remember he actually has two perfectly working eyes.

"Lily, dear," cried out the plump red head Mrs. Weasley when they tumbled out of the floo, James and Tim fell to the floor dirty with soot. Lily had some soot on her and stumbled at bit, however, Harry whom barely floos anywhere walked out gracefully, and spotless. James and Tim wore smart but casual dress robes of black. Lily wore a nice blue plain summer dress. Harry however who has no smart clothes since he wears nearly the same thing every day opted for a change in gi colour, wearing black with dark green sash round his waist and dark green boots, his long sleeve tee shirt under his short sleeve black gi top was also dark green.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over to hug Lily, James, and Tim while Harry looked around the small lounge, the place looked at odds and ends but Harry smiled, he really liked it. He noted to older men maybe in their twenties, one with long hair and dragon fang earring, he seemed nice enough, the other with shorter hair and a few burns, both had red hair. He saw Ron the lanky idiot, he did not know why he always felt spiteful towards Ron he just did not like him. He noticed two identical twins seemingly up to no good, and a pompous red haired boy that seemed to think he was more impotent than he actually is.

Then last, he saw the birthday girl, he started when he saw her looking curiously at him. He stared back with his one visible eye and was shocked to see her blush pink and look away.

"You must be Harry, dear," Mrs Weasley broke through his thoughts.

"Yes ma'am," he agreed politely with a short bow of respect like his martial arts teachers always taught him.

"Awe, aren't you the polite one?" she giggled.

Harry smiled up at her. "My teachers say that one should always show respect to their hosts, Weasley-Sama," he bowed again with a bright smile.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him in confusion. "It's a Japanese sign of respect," interpreted the long-haired Weasley, Bill. "To put Sama at the end of your name," he continued.

Harry nodded. "Serena-Sensei says I should always show respect," he grinned. "Sensei means teacher," he added to her confused look.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the strange boy. "Well it's lovely to meet you, but please just call me Molly, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay, Molly," he grinned.

"Well okay lets get you all settled, we'll be eating outside," she said shimmying everyone to follow her. She led them through a small kitchen.

"Why has she never said I can call her Molly?" whispered Tim to his mum and dad.

"Maybe if you were as polite as Harry she would," replied Lily amusedly, Harry was just too cute and kind for Mrs. Weasley not to love him.

They were led into the backyard, which was nice, wild, and overgrown; gnomes stuck their heads out of little burrows to see what was going on, a long table was set up for the food but Mrs. Weasley headed back in to finish the cooking, followed by Lily to help.

"Who wants a game of Quidditch?" asked Ron, all the guys except Harry cheered out and they ran off to the broom shed leaving Harry and Ginny forgotten together. He noticed the red haired girl looked like she would have liked to play but chose not to even bother asking to play.

Harry turned to her and smiled and a pink tinge reached her freckled cheeks. "Why don't you go play the game?" he asked.

She shrugged. "T-they wont l-let me e-even if I ask."

Harry frowned. "Why would they not let you? It is your birthday."

Ginny shrugged. "Because I'm a girl."

"Oh," he said sadly then a grin split his face. "They're just jealous because you're really pretty and they're uglier than trolls."

Ginny blushed bright scarlet this time with a small giggle. "S-so you're r-really Tims' brother," she asked and he nodded. "Tim says you're horrid and mean, but your not, h-he is."

Harry giggled. "T-thanks my brother and yours are always calling me names," he shrugged. "I just ignore them, it would be petty to call him mean names back, plus so many fit them, its too easy."

She laughed the nervousness and weird butterflies in her stomach lessening. "So, um, w-what happened to your eye?" she blurted out, dying of curiosity.

"Oh, nothing," he grinned lifting his for head protector for a moment sowing his eye and scar before hiding it again.

Ginny let a small gasp escape her lips. "That is so cool," she whispered in awe. "Where can I get one?"

Harry shrugged. "I was born with it but no magic."

"You're a squib?" she gasped.

Harry frowned, suddenly he did not feel very happy; he thought she knew. He nodded. "Yeah, um, well here," he pulled a small wrapped package from his pocket and stuffed it in her hand, she looked down at it in surprise then back up and Harry was gone. She frowned and looked around the yard; she had no clue how he could have gotten away so fast or even why he ran away.

Curiously she slowly and carefully opened the gift sitting on the nearby bench she found a small black wooden case with a note on top.

' _I made this I hope you like it, I've never made anything for a girl before, well except my mum but she don't count.'_

She opened the case and gasped a fiery red leather collar with silver chain hanging off the centre and buckle on the back, dangling off the chain, beautiful silver locket with that same grid from Harry's' eye engraved in gold on one side and a phoenix spreading its wings for flight on the other. She opened it and found a small folded piece of parchment fell out. Opening it up she read…

' _I hope you like it, I don't really know what eleven year old girls like but I let my imagination run a bit wild. You can put pictures of whoever you like in it, though you don't have to wear it if you don't like it. Well, I got my mum to put some charms on it when I finished so it's self cleaning and unbreakable and things like that.'_

A few stray tears were leaking from her chocolate brown eyes as she red; she smiled watery at it. It was the nicest present she had ever gotten, and so thoughtful. She placed the case down beside her and pulled out the collar locket, she buckled it loosely but snug around her neck, it felt comforting somehow and she knew just what she wanted to put in it, a couple of pictures of her and Harry. When he comes back, she will have to get her mum to take some pictures.

Well she hoped he would have come back, later that day everyone, except Harry was situated around the table eating and talking. Well, Ginny was not eating or talking, she sat sadly holding the locket Harry made, and without magic, it must have taken ages. Everyone commented on it and when she said Harry made it for her, Ron and Tim started making fun of her and Harry, something even the twins did not find amusing.

"Lily, where's Harry," she finally asked.

Lily looked around only noticing he was not there. "I-I don't know," she said biting her lower lip worriedly. "When did you last see him?" she asked.

"Just as he gave me this," she replied gesturing her locket. "We were talking, he seemed uncomfortable, he gave it to me then I looked up he had disappeared, it all happened so fast and without a sound."

"That's because he's a weedy little ghost," laughed Tim, only Ron found it funny.

"Don't listen to those idiots, Ginny," said Lily glaring at them. "Harry has, other skills that these two couldn't do with magic," she smiled. "Harry spent over a week making that for you, he's such a thoughtful and careering young man," she said proudly as Ginny blushed thinking about him. "What were you talking about?"

"Oh, um. He showed me his eye and I said it's cool," she replied thoughtfully. "Oh and I said where do I get one, then, um. He said he was born with it and, um no magic then I," she blushed ashamed. "I blurted out you're a squib," she started crying. "A-And now he's ran away," she cried.

"Good!" piped in Ron and Tim.

"SHUT UP!" two angry mothers yelled at them. "Its okay Ginny," soothed Lily. "He'll be fine, he's strong."

"B-but Lily," she sobbed into her hands. "He ran away because-because I was insensitive."

"No he didn't," she replied. "If anything he just went home, and it wasn't because of what you said. It was because you didn't know; he probably thinks you won't like him because he can't perform magic."

"Well she wont," interrupted Ron. "My sisters not being friends with a useless idiot like him."

Ginny's head snapped towards him with such a death glare he flinched falling off his chair. "Come on Ginny," said Lily, standing, she offered her hand. "We'll go find him; we'll probably find him in the woods around our house playing with the cute little critters that live there." Ginny looked up surprised and took her hand; _Harry plays with woodland critters? He is even nicer than I thought._ Lily led teary eyed Ginny back to the Borrow towards the floo.

"Ronald, Timothy," whispered Mrs. Weasley deathly quiet. The two boys flinched back and their fathers' moved further from them with the rest of the Weasley's'. "If I ever hear either of you speaking about Harry like that again, I'll fix it so neither of you will be able to attend Hogwarts, do you understand." The two boys nodded feverishly, cold shivers of dread running down their spines.

Lily had led Ginny quietly into Harry's' woods beside the Potter home and now Ginny stared in astonishment from behind a bush. In the small clearing ahead, Harry with his forehead protector up was on all fours running around with five young fox cubs, they yapped at him and tried to tackle him over, one was even on his back trying to nibble his ears as Harry smiled brightly and giggled. She noticed the cubs' parent foxes lying together nearby watching them play with bright bubbly eyes.

"How does he do that?" whispered Ginny to Lily.

Lily shrugged. "He's special," she smiled. "He can do things the likes of which nobody else can. Nobody else sees this as special; his father and brother ignore him because he's different. He cares for every living thing; he sees us all as equals. He loves everyone and everything, some more than others, he may not like someone because they're annoying but he doesn't have the capacity to hate. James and Tim think he's weak because he can't perform a single spell, but he's strong, and I mean he could smash every tree down in this wood with just physical strength. However, he chooses to play with these little guys rather than show off his power. If you want to be a true friend to Harry you have to except he loves life, and sometimes he seems to just disappear, that is because he is very very fast.

"Care for him as he will care for you and he'll always be there for you, he'll protect you," she smirked as Ginny blushed lightly. "But remember, his heart is more fragile than he is. He comes here to heal with creatures that won't judge him like humans do." Lily brushed a few stray tears from Ginny's' eyes before quietly walking back to the manor. Ginny looked down at her shoes, Tim was nothing like his brother, Harry was fun, nice and a total sweetie, her heart beat fast in her cheat as she thought of the raven haired boy playing with the cubs. She could not imagine her life without him, she needed to be with him, and he was a true hero and thief because in less than a day he had stolen her heart.

"Ginny?" asked Harry peering over the bush, startled she looked up blushing she fell back onto her butt. "Err, um are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Ginny looked up at him to see his eyes widened and a deep blush entered his cheeks as he looked down at her. "Harry?" she replied then her eyes widened and a deep blush rose to her cheeks as she realised her legs were open knees pointing up and her dress practically around her waste. It made matters worse that Harry had frozen in shock and would not look from her revealed blue panties. As quickly as she could she scrambled to her feet letting her dress drop back into place.

Harry suddenly snapped back to his senses. "G-Ginny, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to look at you in your underwear," he cried out embarrassed beyond words. "Err, um," he was panicking. "If-if it makes you feel any better I'll let you see me in mine," he blurted out hoping she won't think him a pervert, but saying that just seemed as if it could possibly make things worse.

Suddenly Ginny burst out into giggles; Harry stared at her in panicked confusion. She soon stopped and smirked, wondering how big his muscles are to be that strong. "I'll let you off the hook if you take your tops off," she said smugly, she did not really think he would agree but it was worth a try.

Harry though just sighed in relief as he just yanked his tops off. Her eyes widened in complete heart attack surprise as he dropped his tops to his feet where the cubs started playing with them. His muscles, incredible, she could never imagined someone's body looking to solid, so powerful; she was not sure whether to believe Lily's' assessment of his strength before, now though she can believe it.

"Whoa," she whispered. "How much can you lift?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then hoped over the bush as if drifting through the wind landing without a sound. "Hope on," he said turning and crouching a bit for her to get on his back.

"Y-you, want me to c-climb on y-your back?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," he agreed cheerfully. "Just jump on, wrap your legs around my waste and arms around my neck, and hold on tight."

Ginny nervously put her hands on his shoulders and jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waste and arms around his neck, hanging down his chest. Wow, he felt like steal, he did not even wobble when she jumped on; she rested her chin on his left shoulder, their cheeks touching, both blushing.

Suddenly she felt light as air, she blinked the screeched, he was standing on the tip of a very high tree, over looking the woods, and the tree did not even bend. "H-Harry," she stuttered. "W-we're, v-very high," she whimpered holding him as tight as she could.

Harry giggled; taking her hands in his he relished in her warmth. "Don't worry, Ginny-Chan," he said. "I won't ever hurt you."

Ginny sighed as she rested her head gently on his shoulder again. "What does Chan mean?"

"Oh, it's used with friends and loved ones that are girls, for boys you would use Kun," he informed her. "Or San for people who are old and not important, those your not really friends with, acquaintances that sort of thing. Err, we are friends now right?"

Ginny grinned. "Yup, Harry-Kun," she giggled. "By the way, I love the collar and locket, thank you," she said overjoyed.

"Your welcome," he replied, she blinked, and they were next to the cheeky little cubs again. Ginny did not really want to get off but she slid off him anyway. Harry grinned with a blush as he reclaimed his tops from the cubs sliding them back on he sorted himself out. "You were actually lucky to find me here," he said happily.

"Why where would you be?" she asked giggling as a couple of cubs attacked her shoes.

Harry bent down and picked one up handing it to her. "They like you," he said as she took it 'awing' at its cuteness she stroked the darling thing, it gave a sweet yawn. "Oh, I was gonna go swimming in the lake by the waterfall."

"Why is that lucky?"

He blushed. "Because I wasn't gonna get my swimwear so I would have been starkers you might have seen everything," he blushed.

Ginny blushed too but giggled and put the cub down, she then leaned towards him and gave him a small kiss on the lips before running off towards the manor giggling. Harry shook his head smiling widely his heat beating fast, not that he should know that thieving girl stole it.

He started after her, chasing her down. He caught her quick and grabbed her gently around the waist before kissing the giggling girl back. The two ran around for hours playing chase, though Harry let Ginny catch him. Lily watched the two through a window for a while with a smile; they were too cute. However, later in the day, she called them in for some dinner; she had popped out and collected some Chinese food from the nearby takeaway.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry and Ginny from then on became near insuperable, most often in the woods together around the Potter home, playing with the critters. Ginny had barely noticed but Harry did things she thought should be impossible as if it was just normal. She also noticed James practical ignored him and his brother always teased him, she wanted to slap him for it, however Harry just did not seem to mind. However, she saw it really pissed off his mum when Tim was teasing him, she noted Lily was very protective of Harry, while at the same time let him have his independence.

A week before it was time for Ginny to go to Hogwarts and she found herself with Harry coming out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron to get her school supplies, she stumbled but Harry caught her with ease, setting her straight.

"How do you do that?" she asked him as she dusted soot from her clothes.

"Do what?" he asked, confused.

"Walk out of the floo spotless and as if you're just walking through a door," she replied with a huge grin.

Harry shrugged with a huge grin. "I never really thought about it before."

"Come on you two," interrupted Mrs. Weasley ushering them to the door. She led them through Diagon Alley to the bank first after the other Weasley's' James and Tim headed their own way with Ron. Mrs. Weasley took Ginny and Harry to get her supplies, and finally they meet up in the bookshop that surprisingly had a very long queue because of a celebrity hero. Harry and Ginny pushed their way to the front after Mrs. Weasley got all the books Ginny needed. A blonde man was there with sparkling white teeth and had hold of Tim, getting their pictures taken; Tim seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Wow, if that guys' supposed to be a hero I'll rescue myself," Harry whispered to Ginny.

She giggled. "He's just as pompous as your brother."

"I noticed," he agreed grinning. Soon the idiot Gilderoy Lockhart shoved Tim away from him blabbering about them being on the front page together, and then announced that he is the new defence teacher at Hogwarts. "Guess they couldn't find anyone qualified," said Harry as they followed his brother out of the crowd.

"Probably not," agreed Ginny. "I heard the jobs jinxed and no one wants it."

"Enjoyed that didn't you Potter," suddenly a bleach blond boy stepped in the way, sneering.

"Get lost Malfoy," interrupted Ron coming up from behind with a bushy haired girl.

Malfoy glared at him. "Shut it Weasley."

"Now now, Draco," interrupted a man with long bleach blonde hair. "Play nice." He looked at Tim, his eyes scanning the others. "Mr. Potter, a pleasure," he said offering his hand to Tim who took it reluctantly and shook.

"What's going on here," interrupted Mr. Weasley. "Lucius," he just said spotting the man.

"Weasley," he replied in disgust, looking around them all. "Is this lot yours?" he asked glaring at Ginny then his eyes caught sight of Harry. "Ah, the disgrace of the Potter name," he spat. "Pathetic Weasley, associating with squibs and," he looked over at a man and woman. "Muggles," he sneered and bent down into Ginny's' cauldron and pulled out an old book, Harry noticed him slip something into the book. Lucius looked at it in distaste. "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley ground his teeth and went to jump Malfoy but Harry's' hand snapped out grabbing his wrist, Mr. Weasley struggled for a moment before looking at Harry in shock and confusion.

"He is not worth the hassle of harming yourself," the young boy said with a huge grin. "He does not respect the importance in all life, stand proud that you are happy with your life as it is, while he who has everything and more is not. He is but jealous of whom you are."

Mr. Weasley stared at him in shock before relaxing, Harry letting him go. "Yes," he agreed with a smile. "You're right, I forgot myself for a moment." Harry just nodded happily.

"Shut up brat!" interrupted Lucius angrily.

"Leave him alone!" hissed Ginny with a powerful glare.

"Whose she Potter your girlfriend!" laughed Draco.

"That would be our business not yours," retorted Harry defensively while Ginny blushed. He then turned to Malfoy and snatched the book back from him. "Now kindly move aside I believe our business within this shop has concluded," he grinned turning to Ginny he put the book back in her cauldron, picked it up as if it was weightless then took her hand. "Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream," he said happily as he led her passed the Malfoy's out of the shop.

Harry and Ginny soon found themselves with an ice cream each sitting outside the parlour when the others arrived. Harry pulled out the tattered book and pulled out a black diary before putting her book back. He flipped through the pages before he found a name on the back, 'Tom. M. Riddle'. Moving his forehead protector up for a moment, he saw it leaking black energy.

"What's that Harry?" asked Ginny interestedly.

Harry shrugged. "Something dangerous that Lucius Malfoy wanted in your possession."

"What!" interrupted Mrs. Weasley. "That horrid man gave that to you?"

"No, he slid it in one of her books," he disagreed. "I suggest you give it to Albus Dumbledore, its wrong somehow," he shrugged handing it to his dad. "I suggest you don't write in it and take it now."

James frowned at him. "What would you know about dangerous?" he demanded.

"Just because I like snakes does not mean I would not be weary of those whose fangs carry venom," he replied with a shrug. "I didn't say you had to take it to Professor Dumbledore, but if something happens involving that book while it is supposed to be in your possession, on your head be it."

James snorted. "What would you know; it's just a stupid little book."

Harry snatched it back in that moment. "For a wizard you don't know much about magic do you 'father'? I'll get mum to take it to him when we get home, at least she will listen." He placed the book in his pocket.

"Hey don't take that tone with me," he growled. "I'm the parent not you."

"I love you 'father' but you have not been a parent to me for a very long time," retorted Harry with a shrugged he turned towards Ginny ignoring his father. "It is best to be careful, be weary of these Malfoy's' they are damaged through inbreeding." Ginny giggled, nodded her agreement.

"That was cool what you did in the shop, Harry," one of the twins piped in to change the subject.

"Yeah," agreed the other. "That was awesome; they looked ready to kill at you just dismissing them like that."

Harry shrugged nonchalant. "Anger at ones own embarrassment is a waste of energy," he grinned cheerfully. "If you can't admit and accept your flaws that is just petty."

 _ **0oo00oo0**_

Harry and his mum had only recently arrived at Hogwarts, Ginny wanted him to travel with her on the train but he was not allowed and now he has about two hours until the students arrive. He had just been led to see Albus Dumbledore while his mum went to sort a few things out before the students arrive. The first thing other than the old man with twinkling blue eyes that caught his attention was the old near dead looking phoenix.

Harry just grinned widely at the bird, and he walked over to him, stroking its raggedy feathers. "Hello," he whispered. "Are you going to burn soon?" he asked. The bird gave a thrill of sound then exploded into flames, Harry's' grin widened as the flames were gone leaving a pile of ash. Dumbledore, surprised, got up, moved towards him, and saw as Harry gently cleared the ash revealing the tiny featherless wrinkly bird squawking. "Hello there little one," he said scooping the bird up and cheeking it over.

"It seems you have a way with animals Mr. Potter," interrupted Dumbledore smiling as Harry petted the baby bird.

Harry then looked at him then the phoenix. "Or maybe it is they that have a way with me?" he suggested as he placed the tiny bird back down on his ash.

He chuckled. "I must admit I would have never thought of it quite like that."

Harry shrugged. "So what can I do for you Dumbledore-Sama?"

The old man smiled. "It is about this book," he replied as he pulled it off his desk. "I won't lie it has some very complex spells on it, but," he looked a little nervous. "What do you see?"

Harry frowned. "It leaks black, it seems more like a soul," he shrugged wondering how Dumbledore knew about his unique sight, his mum would never blatantly tell anyone. He lifted his forehead protector up onto his forehead and looked at the phoenix then Dumbledore. "Yours is a light silver while the phoenixes are a mix of different reds and gold."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, staring at the strange boys unusual eye, he had often wondered, he had guessed when he was young if it allowed him to see things others couldn't, though it used no magic which confused him. He was about to reply when a knock came to the door.

"Come in!" he called and noticed as the door opened Harry had his eye hidden again.

Snape entered with a sneer and stopped when he saw Harry and his eyes darkened in hate. "You must be Snape-San, my dad is always complaining about," said Harry smiling before either could speak. "Don't mind him and his pranks," he giggled. "If you want to get him back, wait until he pranks you and laugh your head off it will baffle him for months."

Snape double took while Dumbledore chuckled. "Mr. Potter here had just came by for a visit, Severus, what can I do for you?"

Snape coughed and regained his composure. "Its-it's about that-that," he seemed too angry to say what it was about for a moment. "That man," he then blurted. "The conceded incompetent moron has been bothering me while I was trying to have a rest before the students arrive."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, amusement dancing in his eyes. "He has left you now, though," he commented knowing very well whose been bothering his teachers.

"Yes, he said he was going to see Professor Lily Potter to give her some advice on Cerulean Runes," he replied, disgusted at the thought.

"Oh, poor mum," interjected Harry. "That Lockhart-Baka is going to be bothering her?"

Dumbledore bit his lower lip to stop from laughing, he should not find a twelve year old calling one of his teachers an idiot so funny. However, Snape let a chuckled escape his lips before hiding it with a cough and a scowl.

"I wish I could see his classes," he continued. "I like magical creatures and I've read Ginny's' Lockhart books he probably can't even pull off any curses, they're nothing but fairy-tails, and poorly written at that. If there really was a spell to lift a werewolves curse during the full moon there would be hardly any left if any," he rolled his eyes. "Plus have you seen the dates lots of them over lap, the baka can't even commit fraud correctly."

The teachers barely managed to contain themselves. "What makes you think we're talking about Professor Lockhart?" asked the old man.

"I know who the other teachers are and with the exception of the divination teacher they are all gifted in their fields and she wouldn't be bothering Snape-San, he's too creepy for anyone but a complete baka to be bothering."

Dumbledore laughed while Snape scowled. "Well anyway Dumbledore-Sama, Snape-San, I'll be going now, I have to save Lockhart-Baka from my mum killing him," said Harry grinning happily he waved bye and exited the office whistling a happy tune.

Snape was gawking after him. "What's the matter Severus? Not what you expected from a Potter?"

Snape turned back to Dumbledore. "He is, somewhat different," he conceded.

Dumbledore smirked. "You mean he is polite and smart?" Snape nodded with a sad sigh.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry was whistling with a spring in his step as he walked through the school hunting for his mums' classroom, he could not find it anywhere. He finally gave up looking when he came across the entrance hall; he looked outside into the bright sun and strolled out for a walk. He thought he should probably ask someone for a map the next time he comes across a teacher.

It was nice outside and the land was beautiful and the trees fresh. He suddenly grinned as he noticed Hagrid, his mum told him about the giant man and his dog, they were heading into the forest so he ran fast to catch up. Upon entering the forest he couldn't see Hagrid or his boarhound Fang anywhere so he moved through the forest looking for him, it was quite nice and Harry found himself with a squirrel ridding his shoulder for a little while before it went home. He decided to run through the trees to find the giant man easier and had been moving at speed for what seemed maybe twenty minuets or so, he had his forehead protector up, then he stopped by a clearing when loud clicking caught his attention.

Looking into the clearing Harry started when he saw two giant spiders moving in on a Griffin cub, maybe about a year or so old, it was a bit smaller in height than Hagrid's dog, it didn't even have a mane, though it could possibly be female. He was not sure what to do all he knew was he could not let a child be eaten by spiders.

Harry leaped from the trees, his left leg blazing with flames that disbursed on impact with the nearest spider, sending it hurtling into the other burning its face and sending both to the ground as he landed lightly on his feet beside the griffin. The scared young creature looked up at him surprised she ruffled her feathered wings looking relived, her golden yellow eyes showed some warmth.

Suddenly loud and angry clicking gained their attention; the spiders had gotten up and looked beyond angry. "You dare interfere human boy, she is our food, now you shall be too," one yelled angrily and attacked, Harry's' heart rate shot up and he was shaking, then something clicked. His normal vision disappeared and he could now see 'everything' with both eyes.

He leapt at the attacking spider with solid determination, a fighting spirit he had never used before and back flipped crashing a blazing leg into the bottom of the spiders head, a resounding crack echoed through the clearing as the spider, sent hurtling to the ground, Harry landed lightly, the spider lay unmoving.

He turned his gaze to the other spider and it backed from him cautiously while the griffin moved quickly behind him. The spider then turned tail and ran, knowing it could not beat him alone.

Harry sighed in relief turning to the griffin he grinned at her, crouched down, and stroked her head. "Its going to be okay now girl. Why don't you go home to your family okay, I have to go back to mine," he grinned as she started purring.

"Hey you!" a booming voice made them jump and look up to see Hagrid hurrying over, eyeing the spider in shock, then back to Harry and the griffin that now hid behind him nervously. "Who are you? What are you doing in here? What happened to him?" he pointed to the dead spider.

Harry's' eyes locked gaze with him and he gasped in shock. "Oh, sorry, I'm Harry Potter, I killed the spider to save this young griffin cub."

"Y-you killed it?" he asked in shock.

Harry just nodded sadly. "Yes, sorry it was either us or him? I chose for it to be him, the other one ran away."

"Bloody hell!" proclaimed Hagrid. "Well come on lets get ya out of here, your mums not gonna be happy."

Harry stood up and petted his new friend again. "Bye," he whispered kissing her head before following Hagrid. "Why will she be angry, I always play in the woods at home?" he asked the man while petting Fangs head.

"But this is the forbidden forest," he proclaimed. "It can be dangerous!"

"But I can take care of myself," he disagreed. "If not for the cub I would never have even bothered the spiders."

Hagrid nodded. "Well what's the deal with your eyes?" he asked. "They're both red and gold."

"Oh, same? My right eye is the same as my left now," he said to himself then grinned. "Cool, lets see," he whispered then concentrated and suddenly the whole world went dark except for shadows. "I can turn it off," he proclaimed joyfully. Then he tried again and he could see everything, wow, he had never realised before he could see in the dark.

Suddenly before Hagrid could, comment on his weird behaviour a rustling from behind made them spin round to come face to face with the cute griffin cub he saved.

"Looks like you've got ya self a friend!" chuckled Hagrid as she ran over and carefully jumped up onto Harry, he quickly hugged her with a huge grin.

"Well I suppose you can come if you want," he agreed, she hopped down looking extremely pleased with herself as she walked beside him.

"I err, don't think you're allowed griffin familiars?" asked Hagrid interestedly.

"Well she's just like a phoenix really, she's not a pet, but my friend," disagreed Harry happily.

Hagrid shrugged. "Will your mum be okay with having her around?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, my brother got an owl," he replied. "But I didn't want one, she said as soon as I find an animal I want for a familiar I can," he told him smugly.

Hagrid chuckled. "Um I don't think she meant a griffin."

Harry just giggled. "Well, she'll just learn to be more specific next time."

Hagrid laughed, he liked young Harry, and he liked beasties too, though killing one of those spiders he could barely believe. Their father Aragog will not be too pleased with that, he shivered at the thought of angering the spiders.

"I always wanted a dragon, but apparently its illegal to have one," continued Harry. "I wanted a Hungarian Horntail," he sighed dreamily. "They're so cool, though not as cool as my griffin friend, um, Serenity." The winged lion raised her chest proudly at her new name.

"I love dragons too, got one last year I did," he chuckled at the memory. "Norwegian Ridgeback," he said proudly. "But I had to send him away; Dumbledore said he was too big to hide."

"Oww," Harry moaned. "I wish I could have played with him. I play with the animals that live in the woods around my house all the time, Mr. and Mrs. Fox even have cubs I play with."

They continued walking and talking about cool animals for about an hour when they exited the forest. "Thanks for leading me out Hagrid," said Harry looking at his watch. "I think you've missed picking up the first years," he added worriedly.

Hagrid made a face that said, 'oh crap I forgot'. "Oops," was what he said though. "Well, let me take Fang back home and I'll see ya in the great hall won't I?

"Um, yeah, I think so," he shrugged. "I don't exactly go to school here."

Hagrid chuckled. "Don't worry, Dumbledore won't mind if ya wanna join ya friend. Anyway I heard ya probably taking a few classes."

"Oh, yeah I guess," he shrugged. "Well see you later Hagrid. Come on Serenity," he called as he ran towards the castle with his griffin familiar hot on his heal. It did not take long for them to get to the doors; he deactivated his special eyes almost forgetting and hid his scar with his forehead protector as he ran in. He could hear a loud noise within the great hall and saw the first years lined up outside, he grinned when he saw Ginny.

"Mr. Potter," gasped McGonagall as she spotted him. "Where have you been, and where did you find that griffin?" she demanded.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I was with Hagrid and I found Serenity in the woods," he smiled nervously. "Err; she kind of followed me home."

McGonagall shook her head in disapproval ignoring the girls' awes. "Well hurry up and get in line!" she commanded.

Harry just blinked in surprise. "But I don't go to school here remember, I'm a muggle."

McGonagall almost snorted. "For a muggle you do get in too much trouble. Professor Dumbledore said you can be sorted with the first years if you wish to take some non-magic classes."

"Oh, okay," he shrugged with a huge grin and stood with Ginny, Serenity right beside him. McGonagall shook her head again, she felt like telling him that griffins were not allowed to be familiars but she has met him a few times, he will know that it only suggests frogs' owls or cats but does not say you cannot have anything else.

"Hey, Ginny," he grinned and gave her a hug making her blush. "Did you like the train journey?"

Ginny smiled as McGonagall led them in. "It was okay," she whispered. "But that Malfoy prat was a jerk again."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked quietly and she started as she saw his eye flash the same design as his other for a second.

"No," she replied. "Your eye just matched your other one for a moment," she whispered in his ear.

Harry's' grin became excited. "I have it in both eyes and can turn it on and off now, I'm only hiding my scar."

"That's brilliant, Harry," she grinned back, as they stopped before an old hat on a stool. Harry looked around and noticed a lot of people had noticed Serenity, he saw his mum had also and she slapped her face with her hand at the teachers table when she realised what that meant. He grinned up at her and waved, she waved back nervously. Dumbledore looked beyond amused.

Suddenly Lockhart stood and removed his wand. "Don't worry!" he shouted, Dumbledore groaned he could see this not ending well for him. "I'll save you all from the vicious beast!" Nearly everyone looked around in confusion for a vicious beast; most looking right passed the griffin not even considering her vicious in the least she just sat quietly next to her companion.

To Harry's' surprise, he fired some weird blue light at her and he stepped in the way, everyone gasped as the spell just disbursed an inch from his chest, even Harry.

"How dare you!" Harry suddenly yelled. "Attacking a cub, a child you pathetic moron, she is a griffin, a creature of light, sit back down you useless ass. Your spell didn't even do anything."

"But, kid I was saving you!" he retorted pushing out his chest with pride.

Harry just shook his head in disgust. "If I catch you attacking another creature again it will be you who'll need saving from me!"

"Are you threatening me boy!" he replied angrily. "Do you know who I am!?"

"I wouldn't care whether you're Tim Potter, Albus Dumbledore, or Voldemort!" everyone minus him and Dumbledore flinched and gasped. "I'll not stand for attacking any innocent creature!"

"How dare you brat!" he roared waving his wand in his direction.

Suddenly he found a wand point to his face, poking him hard and an enraged red haired teacher holding it. "If you speak to my son like that again, or attack his griffin I will make you wish for death, understand!?" Lockhart just nodded terrified, the blood draining from his face he put his wand away and Lily removed hers from his face sitting back down. Lockhart quickly sat, hoping he can fix this somehow.

Dumbledore did not look amused but that was directed at Lockhart's' stupidity. Snape however looked very pleased and trying not to laugh that someone finally told the git off, not that he would listen without a wand directly in his face.

The hat then started singing as Harry stroked Serenity and introduced Ginny who she approved. Dumbledore watched as Harry and his friend stroked the griffin, ignoring the song himself. He wasn't sure but he didn't think the spell dispelled itself, it looked more like Harry nullified it somehow, which would mean, if it were true? Could he have always been wrong?

The song soon finished and the sorting began. "Potter Harry," called McGonagall with a smile something only given to people who impress her, and telling Lockhart off was well worth respect, the man just could not take a hint when someone does not like him. Harry grinned as he walked forwards, sat on the stool with Serenity by his heal and put the hat on, it falling over his eyes.

"Be, well kinda in you bonnet Potter," whispered the hat in his ear. "Well, this is interesting; your mind works so fast it's hard to read. Interesting eyes Mr. Potter, very interesting but where to put you, you're loyal, very much so, and ridiculously brave and courageous, hmm, plenty of cunning I see but no thirst to prove yourself, your happy with what you are… smart very much so, and an imagination I have not seen in many… hard choice… I know lets make it… RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted the last aloud and Harry grinned as that table clapped, he shrugged and pulled the hat off and handed it to McGonagall as he waved to Ginny he walked to that table and sat next to a blonde first year girl and Serenity went and laid under the table.

"Hello," he greeted her happily as the sorting continued. "I'm Harry, what's your name?" he asked overjoyed.

She looked at him with dreamy blue eyes. "I'm Luna," she replied with a small smile. "Why aren't you wearing school robes?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I've never worn Robes before."

"Weasley Ginevra!" called McGonagall and Harry paid attention. Ginny nervously stepped up, glancing at Harry, she sat on the stool, and the hat was now on her head.

"Another Weasley, eh," it whispered in her ear. "Lets see what we have to work with here, hmm, brave yes and a lot of cunning, and a slight thirst to prove yourself but that has lessened a lot recently. Hmm… loyalty yes, and quite cleaver… I know where you want to go, and you will do well there… RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted she pulled it off her head handing it back with a huge grin she ran over to sit the other side of Harry, completely missing her brothers looks of shock from the Gryffindor table.

"Awesome, Gin," congratulated Harry, hugging her as she sat. "Have you met my new friend Luna yet?" he introduced.

Luna startled looked up at him surprised. "Friend?" she asked looking confused.

Harry nodded. "Yeah! Luna this is Ginny," he grinned.

"Nice to meet you Luna," smiled Ginny happily. Luna also smiled though uncertainly.

"Hey, I wouldn't be friends with her," interrupted another first year girl. "She's weird."

Harry shrugged. "So am I," he grinned. "And that isn't very nice, how would you like it if we went round telling people not to like you because you're mean?"

"Alright alright, one eye," she mocked. Harry smirked and raised his forehead protector before lowering it sticking out his tongue childishly. She just glared and turned away.

"Why did you do that?" asked Luna interestedly.

"Do what?" he asked as the food appeared on the table and they dug in.

"Sick up for me?"

"Because he loves you," said Ginny trying not to laugh as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open before she could even start eating.

Harry grinned and nodded, he gently pushed Luna's' mouth closed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and she blushed. "You should eat Luna," he giggled as he filled a plate of meat and slid it under the table where Serenity dug in.

Dumbledore was absent-mindedly eating while he watched Harry, he just kissed a girl he just met to break the ice by the looks of it because now the three of them were giggling and enjoying themselves. He did not miss the feeding of the griffin under the table, that kid was different, very different. There was just something about him that seemed to put him at ease; creatures took to him like a fish to water, and he is smart and creative. James though, has never had anything good to say about him, and is always talking about Tim being so great, though his grades show no greatness. However, Lily favours Harry as being the family 'prodigy'.

 **0oo00oo0**

"What can I do for you, Dumbledore-Sama?" chimed Harry as he and his griffin familiar walking into the headmasters' office the next morning just like the note he received asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good morning, Harry-Kun," he replied. Harry grinned brightly. "I wanted to speak with you about your, um, unique abilities if I may... please take a seat."

Harry obeyed happily and sat in front of the desk on a nice chair while Serenity lay down next to him with her head up as if paying attention too. "May I ask what your familiars name is?"

"Yeah, I called her Serenity," he said cheerfully.

Dumbledore nodded. "Hagrid told me how you found her, though he couldn't remember what you named her. He also mentioned you killed a very large spider to protect her." Harry just nodded. "May I ask how?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "I just kicked it so hard I broke its neck," he replied a little sadly

Dumbledore's' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You kicked it?"

Harry nodded sadly. "Yeah, I didn't want to kill it, but I had no choice, I either kill it or let Serenity become its lunch, and I chose to save the cub. If it was an adult griffin trying to eat a baby giant spider I would have chose to save it instead," he shrugged. "Youth is innocent, and innocence should never be stolen, only given by itself."

Dumbledore nodded with a small smile. "What would you have done if it was humans attacking the griffin cub?" he asked curiously.

"Innocence is innocence, Dumbledore-Sama, I would have most likely done the same," he replied with a shrug. "Human life is no more important than a cat or a goblin," he smiled.

Dumbledore smiled sincerely, the kid new the importance of innocence, and had a greater concept of life than anyone he has ever met. "Out of curiosity, how do you feel about, Miss. Weasley and Miss Lovegood?"

Harry now had a huge grin. "I love them of course they're my friends."

"Could you define that love, what is the difference between your love for Miss. Lovegood and Miss Weasley?"

"Ginny is my first ever friend and my best friend," he replied unsure why he was being asked these questions but they didn't bother him. "I love her more than my own existence, we have lots of fun together, and-and I feel sick sometimes when we're not together. But I think I love Luna differently, I don't know how to

explain it," he shrugged with a huge grin, noticing Dumbledore's eyes twinkling really fast.

"What-um, what would you do if someone seriously hurt Ginny on purpose?" he dared to ask the young boy.

Harry's visible eye flashed red and gold at the thought as he said two words that sent a cold shiver down the old man's spin. "Kill them." Harry was quite surprised by his own words but knew them to be true, and it frightened him a little that he knew he wouldn't hesitate.

Dumbledore just nodded. "Well, enough about that," he smiled kindly. "You seem to have some very special gifts, like being able to nullify spells."

"You mean what happened to Lockhart-Bakas spell yesterday?"

"Yes Harry... also I've noticed your eyes can see a lot more than a normal person."

Harry shrugged. "But I still don't have any magic and because of that my dad and brother hate me."

"And how do you feel about them?"

"I love them, they're my family," he replied with a sad smile. "But, they just don't like me. Though my mum loves me very much, she understands me. Dad is always saying Tim is a prodigy just like everyone else, but mum says I'm special and Tim's just an ordinary boy."

"What are you?" whispered Dumbledore quietly.

Harry frowned. "I'm a ninja, I think, like the ones from centuries past."

"A ninja," replied Dumbledore thoughtfully. "Can you show me some kind of ninja ability you have?"

Harry shrugged and stood up, he walked towards the wall while Dumbledore and Serenity watched; he just continued walking and went up the wall as if it was the easiest thing in the world and walked round until he was standing on the ceiling. Dumbledore looked up in shock, he hadn't read much on true ninja before but he knew that was one of their unique talents, lost to time. Harry then dropped slowly from the ceiling as if the very air was slowing him he flipped round slowly and landed lightly on his feet in front of the desk.

"Impressive, Harry-Kun," the old headmaster praised. "I believe you are correct in your assessment that you are indeed a ninja." Harry smiled brightly as he sat back down on the edge of his seat, stroking his griffins head. "I may be able to get hold of some scrolls or books, maybe both about other ninja abilities you could learn if you would like?"

"Really?" he asked; his eyes wide with excitement.

Dumbledore nodded with a chuckled. "Yes, but I'm not promising anything... ninja, um, magic has not been seen for a very long time. I have only ever read a few bits about it myself; though if I manage to get you some scrolls and or books they will be in Japanese."

"That's okay, Dumbledore-Sama, I can read and speak it," he chimed overjoyed, practically bouncing up and down.

Dumbledore smiled at his energy. "Hopefully, we'll also find out about your special eyes." Harry nodded hopefully. "Well now that's dealt with, I've heard from your mother that you are willing to attend a few classes since you can't attend a muggle school. I thought you might like to attend with your first year friends, therefore you may... such as defence since first years mainly deal with creatures, as well history, potions, astronomy and herbology. Next year you can drop defence and in third year you can attend runes, arithmancy and if you wish either magical creatures or muggle studies. Hopefully you'll also have some ninja magic to study by this time next week, and I'll be on the lookout all the time."

"T-thank you, Dumbledore-Sama," he said joyfully.

"You are most welcome Harry-Kun. Well I'm sure you don't want to spend all morning watching me doing paperwork, you'll have potions after lunch, here is your time table," he handed Harry the parchment. "And maybe during the weekend you could get your mother to take you to the village to get a uniform." Harry nodded though reluctantly, the old man chuckled. "And if you wish to go into the forest again make sure you are with Hagrid."

Harry nodded and stood bowing happily. "Thank you Dumbledore-Sama," he chimed as he left the office followed by Serenity. Albus had a lot to think about and a lot to do.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Wahoo!" a young boy with sparkling green eyes with a scar across his right, wearing a forehead protector on his forehead, and a pair of black swim shorts with a bracer on each forearm and leg, leapt off of the castle roof, diving fast through the air in the summers ends heat heading for the cool water of the lake below. His toes pointed into the air, his fingers pointing down, his body straight, he slipped through the water with ease, slipping down, a grin on his face as he curved his direction. Heading up to the surface, he broke through with a splash launching out, his bare feet landing on the surface; he stood atop stretching his muscles.

Harry started as he felt something weird on his right ankle, he looked down curious, and a huge grin spread his lips and giggled; a small demon like creature with strong long fingers held onto him. He lifted his leg and gently pried the creature off looking at it curiously; it seemed to have a sheepish grin.

"Well aren't you a silly one?" he asked it happily. He then carefully slipped it into the water and watched as it swam off at top speeds.

"Harry!"

He looked up in surprise to see Ginny and Luna with a couple other first years by the shore where Serenity laid bathing in the sun. The other first years seemed to be in shock about something. Harry however, grinned and waved as he ran across the surface of the water leaping onto the bank next to his red haired friend.

"Hey Ginny-Chan," he chimed overjoyed.

"Have you been playing all morning?" she reprimanded.

"No," he shook his head in defence. "I went to visit Dumbledore-Sama earlier."

"Oh, and what did you do there?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing much, just discussed some classes I'll be taking, like potions," he informed her beyond happy.

"How did you do that," a mousy haired boy with Gryffindor badge on his robes interrupted.

"Oh, Harry-Kun this is Colin and Matthew," said Ginny pointing out another boy with brown hair from Gryffindor. "And Megan, but she prefers to be called Meg," she added of a Hufflepuff girl with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," greeted Harry smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah, but how'd you do that?" asked Colin again.

"Do what?" asked Harry frowning curiously.

"W-walk o-on water," answered Meg shyly.

"Oh," he shrugged. "I just can."

"But how?" asked Matthew

He shrugged again with a cheeky grin. "Well anyway isn't it lunch time?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," agreed Colin. "How'd you get that cool scar?"

Harry shrugged. "Killing curse," he grinned and they blinked and he disappeared. Looking around they saw neither him nor Serenity.

"H-how'd h-he do that?" asked Meg, her eyes wide open in wonder.

Ginny shrugged with a huge grin. "I don't know; it's best not to question the things he does and just accept that he does them."

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry, Luna and Ginny walked together through the dungeons towards potions; they had the class with Slytherins Harry was wearing his normal gi and had his scar hidden by his forehead protector again. He thought this class might be interesting enough, that Snape guy didn't seem as bad as his dad made him out to be. They queued up outside with the other students just chatting quietly when Snape let them in, the three friends found a seat up front on Harry's prompting otherwise Ginny would have them sitting at the back.

Snape told them about what they would be studying and what he expected of his classes, and then the instructions appeared on the board.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," began Snape, the Slytherins looked at Harry smugly for some reason.

Harry bowed politely. "Snape-Sensei," he greeted in return with a bright smile.

Snape then placed a book on Harry's desk. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to lend you a book until you have finally gotten your own."

"Thank you Snape-Sensei," he replied. Snape nodded and left it at that, he found it amusing the Slytherins thought he was going to be rotten to the lad, but he couldn't find it in himself he do so to Harry, he was to polite and respectful, even if he is a bit cheeky too.

"Well," began the teacher. "I would like you to work in teams of four this term, so please arrange yourselves as such or I'll do it for you!" he kept a stern look on his face as he watched them move at unexpected speed, he then noted to his amusement the Slytherins were an odd number one too many, and Ravenclaws one too few. He was about to get the odd Slytherin girl out and put her with a team of Ravenclaws when he saw Harry approach her.

Harry grinned down at the girl with long black hair and silvery blue eyes that looked up at him coldly, he thought even with her evil look she was fairly pretty. "Hi," he greeted. "I'm Harry, and those are my friends Ginny and Luna," he smiled. "What's your name?"

The girl like the other Slytherins looked flabbergasted that he's not only talking to a Slytherin but seemed to be trying to make friends. She shook that thought from her head, friends with a Ravenclaw was almost as ridiculous as being friends with a Gryffindor.

"Emily," she simply replied. "Emily Lauders'."

Harry just grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling the shocked Slytherin to her feet. "Well come on then, you'll be our new friend," he said causing gasps from other students. Emily was so shocked she just allowed herself to be led and sat down in-between Harry and Ginny.

Snape stood at the front trying not to look surprised that Harry has no predigest against Slytherins Being her friend could piss off a lot of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, though he thought and hoped the Ravenclaws won't give them any problems, he believed them to be smarter than that.

"O-Kay," said Snape. "Well instructions on the board, begin."

"Hi, Emily," said Ginny happily. She would have never thought she could get along with Slytherins before she became Harry's friend but now she knew she can.

"Hi," she replied coldly. "What's your problems, why are you all being so-so nice?"

"Why shouldn't we?" asked Harry frowning curiously.

"Because I'm a Slytherin," she retorted with a glare.

He just giggled. "I like snakes. Anyway it's just a house it doesn't tell us who you really are. The sorting hat said I'm ridiculously brave, which is Gryffindor, and also said I'm very loyal, which is Hufflepuff, and it said I'm cunning which is Slytherin, but I'm smart too, it just chose one. Just because your cunning does not mean you are weak or evil. Spies and secret agents are cunning as well as brave; if I ran this school I would get rid of the houses because it just subdivides the school, and continues predigest most Slytherins have against muggle-born's because you don't get to become their friends. It is the person that counts not a label given to them."

Snape had listened in to Harry's statement as to why he is not against Slytherins and was glad to see the other students seemed to have quietened to. The boy made a good point, maybe with a kid like him around houses won't mean anything, as he said it's just a title. He watched as they all finally began their work and Ginny, Harry and Luna engaged Emily in conversation, she was reluctant at first but as the lesson progressed she just completely forgot she was working with Ravenclaws and began enjoying their company, and laughing along with them.

The class finally let out after they tidied up, it was another, Slytherin, Ravenclaw class next with defence against the dark arts and Emily found herself walking with her new friends. She was a little startled by that, she had Ravenclaw friends. She found Luna to be quite odd but surprisingly she didn't mind and still liked her. Ginny, a Weasley, a huge blood traitor family was nice to and was kind to her, and then there is Harry, a Potter, brother to the Boy-Who-Lived, he was nothing like she would expect, he's nice, kind and very smart, he even had some respect from Professor Snape, which she thought no one outside Slytherin would ever have, let alone a Potter.

They sat down at the back of defence class together and Harry smirked when he saw a few Slytherins and Ravenclaws mixing and sitting together and even talking as they await the teacher.

"What do you think he's going to teach us?" asked Emily a little worriedly holding her wand.

"Well you might as well put your wand away," said Harry. "He's not going to be teaching you anything useful, he's a baka."

"Baka?" asked Emily, confused.

"Its Japanese for idiot," informed Ginny with a cheeky grin.

"Oh," she shrugged and put her wand away just as Lockhart entered the class grinning broadly like the idiot that he is.

"Right class, settle down, settle down," he chimed even though the class was already quiet. He walked around the class handing out tests. "These tests are to see how much of my books you can remember," he said smugly.

Harry looked at the first question and almost snorted.

Q: 1 what is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?

Scanning down…

Q: 52 what is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

Well one hundred questions all about Lockhart, not one of them mentioned anything to do with defence.

Ginny giggled. "These questions are stupid," she whispered. "I haven't even opened my books."

"Neither have I," whispered Emily agreeing with a giggle.

"Nor me," nodded Luna with a dreamy expression.

"I don't even plan on buying useless books," added Harry, plus he had read Ginny's. "I'm just going to make stuff up," he shrugged happily.

Emily giggled, moving closer to him she whispered, "are you going to put stupid answers?"

Harry smirked. "Of course," the four pre-teens giggled as they began.

About an hour later Lockhart called for the papers to be handed back and read a few for a moment, frowning quite a lot, many Slytherins and Ravenclaws snickering, knowing they gave stupid answers because they hadn't opened their books.

"No no no," he disagreed shaking his head. "My favourite colour is lilac not pea green, I mentioned it several times. And my secret ambition is for world peace, not to open a... what's a sperm bank?" most of the class broke down laughing, and the others that didn't know, mostly pure-bloods were told and after blushing joined in the laugh. Lockhart frowned; it took the students a while to settle down. He then, still wondering what a sperm bank is though no one would tell him because they laughed when he asked, brought a cage from under his desk covered with a cloth.

"Now," he began with his cheesy smile. "I don't want you to get scared. In this class I will show you some of the foulest creatures," the cage wobbled and some of the class moved back fearfully, that questionnaire had lost a lot of trust between students and supposed hero teacher. He pulled the cloth off the cage, and the class half gasped, half looked confused at the cute devilish blue pixies. "Now, who can tell me what these are?" a few put their hands up. "Mr. Potter?" he asked a little rudely, with a look that said he doubted he knew.

"Just a few Cornish Pixies, Lockhart-Baka," he replied grinning. Ginny, Luna and Emily had to stifle their giggles.

Lockhart frowned. "What does, um, baka mean?" he asked curiously.

Harry chuckled with a grin that held some evil intent. "It means great teacher in Japanese baka, it is a sign of great respect when placed at the end of your name." How he managed to say all that without bursting into laughter was a sign of his self control.

Lockhart frowned in thought, when his gullibility kicked in. "Oh, yes," he agreed. "Now I remember, what a great idea," he smile, Harry thought _hook line and_ _sinker,_ laughing insanely in his own head. "From now on class, you are to address me as Lockhart-Baka, understand?" the class nodded in unison, Harry and his three girls going red in the face from holding back laughter.

"Very well," he agreed with a cheeky grin. "Well, let's see what you make of these," he said and released the pixies. That was a mistake, the pixies went wild and students screamed.

Harry burst out laughing using the pandemonium as an excuse. Ginny and Emily were about to join the others in running but Harry grabbed their hands. "Don't they'll just be worse," he giggled. "Just leave them be for a moment and I'll-I'll ask them to-to stop." The three girls seeing they actually weren't being bothered shrugged and burst out laughing. They watched as Lockhart tried a spell and had his wand thrown from the class then ran out of the door mumbling about teachers with wands, leaving Harry, Ginny, Emily and Luna with a few other Ravenclaws and Slytherins to fend for themselves.

Harry then stood, put two fingers from each hand in his mouth and whistled loudly, it echoing through the room. The pixies stopped and looked at him impishly.

"Are you guys and gals done?" he reprimanded the pixies playfully.

The little blue pixies nodded sheepishly and a cute girl pixy wearing a green top and skirt floated before him embarrassedly for a moment before landing her bare feet on his shoulder and whispering in his ear. The remaining students watched in shock, Harry just frowned angrily.

"Well, good for you guys and gals for making the baka pay," retorted Harry smugly. "Bloody kidnapping prat."

"Hey, what does baka really mean?" asked a Slytherin boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh," he laughed. "Baka means idiot," they all laughed with plans to spread it around the school.

"Well anyway you little guys can go home now, unless you want to hang around, though try to be good." The pixies blushed blue and nodded, all but the one on his shoulder took off out of the windows, he turned to her curiously as she sat on his shoulder carefully. "You want to stay, huh?" he asked her and she nodded sheepishly. Harry smiled. "Well, okay, if you want. Well come on," he said to the others. "We have some free time now until dinner, about two hours, wanna go swimming in the lake?" he asked everyone hopefully.

The Slytherins and Ravenclaws looked at each other uncertainly before they smiled and shrugged. "Sure," the black haired boy replied. "I'm Kevin," he offered his hand and Harry shook it.

"Well lets all get on our swimwear and towels, we can meet outside the entrance hall," suggested Harry and they all nodded in agreement and split from each other to go get changed.

When Harry arrived with Serenity and his new pixy friend Kyra riding on her neck happily everybody was already changed and waiting. Most of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw first years and even a few Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years that had been found came. The boys all wore different coloured shorts while the girls one-piece swimsuits.

"Come on then," he chuckled. "Last one in is a Lockhart-Baka." That made them all laugh as they rushed to the water, Harry beating them all, and they began splashing around near the shore playing and laughing, completely forgetting who is from which house and just not caring as they enjoyed just being kids.

 **0oo00oo0**

It was about an hour and a half before dinner, and Albus Dumbledore along with Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were just passing through the entrance hall when they heard loud giggling and shouting coming from outside, their curiosity peeked they made their way for the doors and walked out into the hot and sunny afternoon and stopped in shock.

Most of the first years from all four houses were in swimwear playing in and around the lake, they saw Harry's griffin laying in the shade of a tree with a little pixy on her back. Dumbledore noted Harry running around on the surface of the water with a black haired Slytherin girl giggling on his back, giving her a ride.

Around the shore loads of other students of all years and houses staring at them in horror, and some in disgust, no one could tell who everyone is; their blood status or their house, the first years just didn't seem to care. Some of them were lying around together sunbathing on the bank, lying across many towels, and closely too looking to have no care in the world.

Then suddenly two older red headed students and a black boy came rushing out of the castle with towels and wearing swimming shorts, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan. The three students were then followed by a few other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and a couple brave older Hufflepuffs such as Cedric Diggory. They all rushed into the water to join the younger students in their water adventure.

A few other teachers were out with the students looking on in confusion, though they noticed James Potter with Tim looking angry and disgusted. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall just didn't know what to make of it all; it just seemed so abnormal, yet refreshing to see.

"What's going on out here," interrupted Lily Potter as she joined them outside and looked over the students. "Why are those older kids just staring at the others for?" she asked frowning in curiosity.

"Um, I'm not sure Lily," said Dumbledore shaking his head clear.

"Oh," she shrugged with a smile. "Well, I'm going to go sit with Serenity," she announced as she walked off through the crowd.

Harry grinned happily as he touched down on the shore and Emily hopped off his back with a huge grin. "That was awesome," she giggled and hugged him, he hugged back. "I wish I could do that," she chimed as she pulled back.

Ginny and Luna both rushed out of the water to join them. "This is so much fun," said Ginny happily. "Though all of those other students staring at us are quite annoying."

Harry and the girls nodded. "GINNY!" suddenly Ron yelled rushing over with Tim and James all looked angry and followed by Hermione who didn't look like she wanted to be there. "What do you think you're doing hanging around snakes!" he demanded, enraged. "Go get changed now!"

"No," she replied glaring. "Get lost!"

"No, you'll get back to your common room even if I have to drag you!" he retorted grabbing her arm to pull her, however he found Harry's hand gripping his wrist tightly, too tightly, it hurt like hell.

"Leave her alone!" he growled, his normal happiness gone and replaced by furry. He gripped Ron's wrist in such away it forced his hand open and he pushed Ron away and pulled Ginny closer to him.

"This is none of your business squib," retorted Ron angrily as he moved back and drew his wand.

"Go ahead, fire at me you pathetic ungrateful moron!" shouted Harry as he slowly walked forward. "Come on, bring it, coward!" he added with a death glare, noticing for some reason Ron seemed to be shaking slightly and breathing deeper than necessary. Harry hated bullies, and would not allow Ron to pick on his friends even if it meant hurting him.

Ron pulled back to fire when suddenly two spells hit him, tying him up and gagging him where he fell to the floor struggling. "Moronic little baby Ronikins," mocked Fred as he and his brother wondered over wands in hands followed by Lee. "You would have got your ass kicked," continued George as he looked at Harry's contracting, flexing muscles with a slight wince at how hard the younger boy could probably hit with muscles that solid.

"Detention for the both of you!" spat James suddenly, enraged. "Attacking another student is unforgivable!"

"I don't think so James," hissed a voice that sent a cold shiver down his spine. "Ronald Weasley," continued Lily looking down at the struggling angry boy. "You have detention with me on Saturday and Sunday, from ten am till dinner, if I ever catch you attacking another student again or encouraging other students to hate others I'll have you expelled, and I think fifty points from Gryffindor is in order for your physical assault on Ginny."

She then waved her wand and released his bonds glaring at him. "Now if I see any of you down here bothering any student I'll have you in detention for the next month," she said glaring at Tim and Ron. They both nodded fearing her wrath they ran away, Lilly turned to James. "And if I catch you favouring students again, I'll hex you from here to the headmasters' office where I'll make a formal complaint against you, understand?" he nodded nervously and stalked away.

Lily then pointed her wand at her throat and her voice magically magnified. "Right if you are not playing or swimming I want you to clear out and leave those who are alone or you shall lose your weekend." That got them moving; when she removed her wand; she smiled at her son and his friends.

"Thanks mum," said Harry once again cheerful, with a huge grin. "Oh, this is Luna-Chan and Emily-Chan, our new friends," he told her excitedly and cheerfully.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Emily, Luna," she greeted with a smile. "Well you kids be good and careful, okay," they nodded. "I'm just going to sit in the shade," she waved as she made her way to the tree sitting down as the kids continued with their games.

"Wow, that's cool that your mums a teacher," chimed Emily as they sat for a rest on some towels and the twins and their friend Lee went back to the water with a cheery 'see ya'. Lying back Emily started when Harry decided her stomach made a nice pillow, she smiled, then Luna used her upper legs as a pillow and Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest.

"Yeah, my mum's really neat," agreed Harry happily as Emily absent-mindedly ran her small fingers through his hair, while he pretty much did the same with Ginny.

Lily smiled as she watched Harry with his friends lounging around and chatting when Dumbledore's voice interrupted her. "Lily," he said in greeting. "Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Of course not Albus," she agreed and he sat up against the tree next to her and the napping griffin and pixy.

He shook his head in amusement. "This seems to be Harry's doing," he commented. "He has a way with people doesn't he?"

Lily smiled. "He's special like that," she agreed. "Maybe it should be a yearly event, maybe the first hot day of the New School Year we take all the first years and any other student that want to... swimming. They don't care about houses here, and I see a few Slytherins and muggle-born's playing without a care in the world."

"Maybe," agreed Dumbledore with a nod. "When did you discover, Harry was the boy who truly defeated Voldemort," he just blurted out.

Lily only looked mildly surprised. "When he was about nine I caught him walking up a tree without actually climbing it. I had suspected before that but never been to sure; he's so refreshing from Tim. I love my other son but he has been ruined by fame, he thinks he's better than everyone else. And his friend Ron is a bad influence, well I suppose they're bad for each other. Ron seems to think he can do what he likes because he's Tim's best mate, and Tim thinks he can do what he likes because he's The-Boy-Who-Lived, and James isn't any better."

"Yes," agreed the aged man sadly. "James doesn't appreciate Harry, because he's a squib, but that is not exactly true. Harry uses ninja magic; though I'm sure they called it something else. I have gotten lucky, and a friend has several scrolls that Harry can learn and even a few books on the ancient arts."

Lily grinned widely. "Thank you, have you told Harry yet?"

The headmaster chuckled. "I have told him I will look for some for him, but I haven't yet said I have them for him already. I should have them by this evening, and I will pass them on to, Harry as there rightful owner, tomorrow morning."

"Rightful owner?" asked Lily, surprised.

"Yes, when I told Nicolas that I had someone of ninja magic at my school he was overjoyed and said the scrolls and books then rightfully belong to the last ninja," he chuckled cheerfully. "It is my belief that his eyes are some kind of ninja bloodline brought down most likely from your blood."

"You mean one of my ancestors was probably a ninja?" she asked in shock.

"It is more likely that than a pureblood wizard or witch cross-breeding magic's," he agreed. "Well anyway, enough about that, I sent Minerva to the kitchens to get dinner for this lot brought outside, while the others eat inside..."

 **0oo00oo0**

The next morning Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table with Ginny, Luna and Emily who was a bit nervous and getting a few angry glares that she ignored. If fact quite a lot of first years were all over the place, most not sitting at their house tables. Though Slytherin first years didn't go near the Gryffindor table, and Gryffindor first years didn't go near the Slytherin table, the Slytherins and Gryffindors barely tolerated the other two houses though, while the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs mostly didn't care what first years sat at their table.

"Mr. Potter," interrupted Dumbledore from behind with a kind smile.

"Dumbledore-Sama," he greeted cheerfully.

The old man smirked. "You have a free period after breakfast correct?"

"Um, yeah, its charms first thing," he agreed, looking confused.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, a grin spreading his lips, and his blue eyes twinkling in merriment. "Well, if you'll join me in my office after you've eaten, I have managed to get something you may be interested in."

Harry's visible eye sparkled in delight, "really?" he asked hopefully. The old man nodded. "Thank you Dumbledore-Sama."

The headmaster nodded his eyes twinkling amusedly. "No problem, Harry-Kun," he smiled as he left them to their breakfast.

"What was that about?" asked Emily curiously.

"Oh, Dumbledore-Sama said he'll find me some special scrolls," he replied grinning joyfully.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Wow, its called Chakra," said Harry happily. He sat in Dumbledore's office looking in a scroll on chakra control, from what he could tell he had a natural control of his chakra that's why he can water walk and walk up walls so easily. "This scroll has plenty of chakra control exercises and explains it in detail." He then placed it down and picked up a thick scroll that caught his interest while the old man watched amusedly. Reading the scroll he frowned. "It seems to be a catalogue of other scrolls, hmm, a sealing scroll." He wondered deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore curiously. "This one explains bloodlines; it mentions three eye bloodlines but not yours."

Deep in thought the young ninja got an idea he bit his canine into his finger drawing blood; he smeared it on his scroll and in a poof of smoke he was knocked off his chair covered and hidden by hundreds of scrolls struggling to get out.

Harry managed barely to get up, letting the scrolls fall off him; he stood staring at them in shock along with Dumbledore. "Wow, that is a lot of reading material," commented the old man chuckling. "There's another two like that here, maybe you should wait to release them," he chuckled.

"Yeah," whispered Harry to chocked up with happiness about how many scrolls he has to speak properly. "What am I going to do with this many?" he asked a little worriedly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a moment, I believe I have something you'll find useful," he said as he walked from the office calling back. "It may take be a while to find and empty it so feel free to read one."

Harry nodded to himself, lifted his forehead protector to use both eyes he dug his hand into the scrolls and grabbed one at random and opened it. He smiled at the first jutsu as they're called on the list, the Shadow Clone, now that could be useful. It looked quite complicated at first glance but he thought it should be easy enough if he tried hard, especially with his bloodline active, so his eyes changed as he read and practised the hand seals. It took him about twenty minutes to feel confident in trying; it could be dangerous and exhaust his chakra if done incorrect. One of the best things he read about the shadow clones was you learn what they learn when they dispel, it must have been fate to find it first it will make it quicker to read all of his scrolls and master jutsu.

Wondering where Dumbledore had got to he took a deep breath, moulding his chakra carefully he flashed through the hand seals as fast as he could, stopping on one, his chakra flexed. Two explosions of smoke, one both side of him and he was standing next to two grinning Harry's.

"Awesome!" the three chimed laughing, overjoyed.

Ten minutes later and the three Harry's were lounging around reading about chakra control, taijutsu, and bloodlines. Dumbledore walked back in finally and stopped in shock to find Harry sitting on his chair reading with his legs on the desk, but also Harry sitting the other side of the desk reading with his legs on the desk, and another Harry sitting in the other chair, legs on the desk.

"Harry?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes," they all replied, grinning.

"Not you two, bakas... me," replied the Harry in his chair shaking his head amusedly.

"Ohhhh, touchy," whined the other two Harry's giggling insanely.

The real Harry sighed, his bloodline eyes glowing softly as he glared at his clones. "Harry what's going on?" the old man interrupted the argument he was having with... well, himself.

"Oh, they're shadow clones," he replied smugly as they dispelled themselves in a poof of smoke, Harry shook his head clear when he received their memories. "I learn what they learn as long as it doesn't have to do with strength or chakra compactly, I managed it first try, but that was just luck I suppose, and determination."

"Very cleaver, Harry," the old man praised smiling as he levitated a large trunk with seven keys in seven key holes and landed it next to the scrolls on the floor. "I don't really use this multi compartment trunk myself so I thought you could use it for your personal and portable library."

"Cool, thanks Dumbledore-Sama," he grinned excitedly leaping up and over the desk he landed next to the trunk and old man. The two talked as they began filling the largest compartment of the trunk with all the scrolls and books, before locking it.

"Well Harry-Kun, I think it's time for herbology soon, so you should take this back to your apartment and place it safely in your room, and you can look more after school." Harry nodded and locked the trunk, then heaved it effortlessly onto his shoulder and sped from the room with a simple 'thank you Dumbledore-Sama'.

Harry rushed to his room and placed his trunk in his closet before quickly rushing off to herbology just as the bell rang, he got there just in time. "Few," he breathed a sigh of relief, leaning on Meg; the Hufflepuff with short brown hair and blue eyes looked shocked at his act of familiarity but didn't protest. "I thought I was going to be late."

"You almost were," commented Ginny as she came out of the queue to the back, followed by Luna, both girls grinning. "So what did you learn? Can anyone do what you can?" she asked.

"No, but, hmm," he lifted his forehead protector and activated his bloodline, he could see all the first years magic but also now what he understood to be chakra.

Meg stared at him in shock and awe. "W-what's wrong w-with your eyes?" she asked shyly.

"Oh it's my bloodline power," he said cheerfully. "I haven't found out what it's called yet but hopefully I will. You three can come to mine after school if you want, bring Emily as well, I'll tell you there." Luna and Ginny just nodded eagerly, while Meg who he still leaned on nodded uncertainly.

 **0oo00oo0**

"My powers come from my chakra control."

Harry was in his room with Ginny, Emily, Meg, and Luna. The three girls sitting on his bed listening as he began his explanation. He stood before them with a huge excited grin as he tried to explain as best he could.

"Everybody has a chakra network running through their bodies. It is a blue energy that builds while you are young. However, there is an acceptation to the rule, which is magic. Witches and wizards are born with a chakra network and a magical core, but the core is stronger since it doesn't need focus and control to be utilised. This is shown in accidental magic…"

"So we can't use this chakra thing to do cool things like you?" interrupted Ginny with a pout.

Harry just smirked smugly. "No, that's not actually true," he answered gaining all of their interest. "However, from what I can see mostly every witch and wizard over the age of thirteen no longer has a chakra network because it has been collapsed by their magic. Chakra is a human's physical and mental life force. In other words normally without a chakra network you should be dead."

The girls gasped with wide frightened eyes before he continued. "However, this does not seem to count with magic, and the core becomes your life force sub-staining your existence. Using chakra is different to magic and a lot more powerful. The reason I have managed to control my chakra without knowing how is because of my eyes, my bloodline, it allows me to see and mould my internal energies with ease."

"Can we use it then?" asked Luna while the other girls nodded to her question looking hopeful.

"If you want to," he agreed getting smiles in return; he started getting nervous. "All four of you still have a chakra network."

"Hang on, what's the catch?" asked Emily with a small glare; she had noticed him starting to sweat slightly.

He coughed to clear his throat with a sheepish grin. "Chakra or magic? You can't have both."

"W-what?" stuttered Meg sadly – she has just gotten used to being a witch.

"Shinobi or sorcery," he answered impishly.

"OK, but what can chakra do that's better than magic?" asked Ginny reasonably.

Harry grinned smugly. "Hmm, well I can walk on the ceiling, and I can do this," he smirked as his hands moved fast together through a few seals before stopping on a cross as he pulled fourth his chakra and called out. " _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_ " in an explosion of smoke that cleared after a few seconds four identically grinning Harry's stood.

The three girls' eyes widened in shock as the clones started tending to them, sitting up behind a girl each and began giving them massages. Each girl had to admit magic wasn't as cool as making copies of themselves.

"See, it's awesome," he said smugly. "And all of their memories and experiences return to me when I dispel them, so I'll be able to learn a lot faster."

"C-cool, teach me…" said Ginny trailing off with a pleasant groan. ' _Wow this clone is so cool, I can have extra Harry's,_ ' she thought to herself dreamily.

"I can't teach you that yet," he answered sadly. "Your chakra capacity is too small at the moment and attempting could kill you, plus you don't know how to mould your chakra yet."

"Then how do we learn?" demanded Emily. "And what happens to our magic?"

Harry shrugged. "I believe your magical core will just collapse and break down into your chakra system over the course of a few months, boosting your chakra slightly."

"OK, then what other things can chakra do?" asked Luna interestedly.

Harry smirked. "From the little I've read; you can switch yourself for logs of wood or something to avoid getting hit. You can use chakra to enhance your strength beyond what should be possible, breath fire, control water, wind, earth, and lightning, create illusions… and that was only a little I've read about, and I have hundreds of scrolls."

The girls were awed at the thought.

"Well I want to learn chakra then," said Ginny eagerly; she wanted to be as cool as Harry is.

"Me too," agreed Luna.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Emily smirking.

"O-OK," agreed Meg shyly.

On the other side of the planet a twelve year old boy with yellow blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and a bright orange jumpsuit sat in a class at the ninja academy with his leaf forehead protector sitting proudly on his forehead. It was team assignments today, and he was lucky to even be here. If it wasn't for that traitor bastard sensei, Mizuki he would not be here today, and he would still wonder why most of the village hates him.

However, his luck was high yesterday and he was finally a genin of Konoha; he wore a large bright grin as he looked around the class hoping nobody asks him how he passed the exam; he didn't feel like telling anyone. He was excited and he pushed the knowledge of the evil fox residing within his stomach to the back of his mind as his teacher walked into the class.

Iruka was a chuunin, wearing green with a vest that housed many pockets, his hair tied back with a scar across the bridge of his nose. "OK, settle down!" he called to the chatting class. He looked over at his favourite student and demon container, Naruto and smiled slightly as the class settled.

Iruka held a folder in his hands and opened it; his eyes scanning the content for a moment, holding in a small groan; he knew his young blonde friend would not like one of his teammates, and the other two would not like him, but with a sigh began calling out teams of the graduates jonin sensei's.

"Team seven," he sighed as he finally got around to his 'nightmare' team. "Your jonin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake… Sasuke Uchica, Sakura Haruno…" he trailed off as said girl started crying out in joy about being on 'her Sasuke-kun's' team, and gloating to the blonde haired girl, Ino behind her. The pink haired girl Sakura didn't notice the annoyed tick forming on Iruka's forehead. "Sakura sit down and shut up!" he suddenly yelled his head seemingly growing ten times too big.

Sakura gulped as she turned to her teacher and quickly retook her seat as Iruka's head returned to normal size. "S-sorry, sensei," she apologised sheepishly.

He took a deep breath with a deep sigh before continuing. "And your last teammate is Naruto Uzumaki."

"ALRIGHT!" the blonde boy jumped up in joy. "I'M ON SAKURA-CHAN'S TEAM!" he yelled excitedly before he looked annoyed. "But why do I have to be on Sasuke-bastards team?" he demanded.

Iruka just pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance while Sakura hit Naruto into the ground for calling Sasuke a bastard; he thought if Naruto was going to be rude about someone, it should be the banshee bitch that hit him every day. He hated Sakura for the way she treated Naruto, and Naruto pissed him off for liking her; she's not even the best looking girl in class.

"Sakura stop that now and both of you get back to your seats and shut up so I can continue with team assignments."

Two hours later found Naruto sitting in one corner of the classroom, and the raven haired Uchica in the other with Sakura getting up in his space begging shamelessly for a date.

Naruto was annoyed; not because of the attention Sakura was giving the bastard, in all honestly he didn't care. He actually wasn't very interested in her much any more, sure he thought she is hot, but it had just become fun pissing her off, and her punches and beatings were just too weak to cause him any bother any more, they seemed to help him take a beating better after he healed.

He learnt at a young age that he healed faster than normal, and now realised it was his fox prisoner keeping him healthy and alive. However, that was a great benefit, but the down side is his poor control over his chakra, he wasn't the smartest person around but he wasn't as stupid as people thought, or he led them to believe. Now he knows about the fox he realised the needed away to separate his chakra from the foxes or he'll have problems with control forever and it could cost him dearly in the future.

He stretched his arms and yawned as he looked around the class. Sasuke was still brooding and trying to ignore the pinky while said pinky continued bothering him. Naruto shook his head holding back his laughter, if Sasuke had any real brains he would just tell the girl to piss off, or actually talk to her. Naruto internally laughed, Sasuke should take her on a date and embarrass her so much she'll never want anything to do with the obviously gay boy.

Seriously, what kind of boy runs away from 'fan girls', really if Naruto had fan girls he would thrive off the attention and love every moment of it. However, it seems fan girls only ever want dark, mysterious, socially inept losers.

Smirking at the thought, he wondered what was keeping Kakashi. The bastard was nearly two and a half hours late, and it was pissing him off. It was then he noticed the dirty blackboard eraser on the desk. His smirk widened as he got up and walked over to the eraser and picked it up.

' _Well, its worth a shot,_ ' he snickered. ' _Even a jonin has his bad days._ '

"Naruto what are you doing baka!" yelled Sakura angrily as Naruto placed the eraser on top of the door.

He turned to her and smirked as he went and returned to his seat.

"That won't work you idiot!" she continued. "He's a jonin; he won't fall for such a childish prank."

Just as she finished yelling, the door opened to reveal a man with a standard jonin uniform, with his forehead protector covering his left eye, and a green cloth mask over his mouth and nose. He took one-step in and the eraser hit his head. Naruto burst of laughing as the jonin was covered in chalk dust. Sasuke smirked and Sakura held back from giggling.

" **ALRIGHT!** " screamed inner Sakura. " **Yeah, hahahaha… Naruto got him good, and it serves the baka right being two and half** **hours late!** "

Kakashi looked around at his students as he brushed chalk dust from his clothes. "My first impression of you is…" he began with a pause for dramatic effect as Naruto stopped laughing to listen. "I hate you," he finished gaining a sweatdrop from all three new genin. "Meet on the roof in five minuets," and with that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Five minuets later found the three new genin sitting on the wall of the roof staring at Kakashi expectantly as he stood before them. Naruto was not sure about this man, and he had a weird feeling Kakashi was not very interested in him or Sakura, and like most people just wanted to suckle Sasuke's poo-hole.

"OK, now we're all here how about introductions?" said Kakashi, his one visible eye seeming to smile.

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Sakura confusedly.

Naruto hid the roll of his eyes. 'And she's supposed to be one of the smartest graduates.'

"You know, names, likes, dislikes, dreams, hope for the future."

"Well why don't you go first sensei, so we know how to do it right," she replied with a nod.

Kakashi shrugged. "My name is Kakashi Hatake… I like stuff, and I dislike stuff… I have dreams that are none of your business. Right your turn pinky."

The three genin groaned since all they found out was their sensei's name, and they already knew that.

"O—k," began Sakura frowning in thought. "My names Sakura Haruno… I like," she looked at Sasuke shyly; why when she pesters him for a date all day was beyond Naruto's knowledge. "My hope for the future is," she again shyly glanced at Sasuke. "And I hate Naruto!" she finished glaring at the blonde boy.

'Ouch, that actually hurt!' he winced. 'Why couldn't she have given me a shy glance to,' he kept his anger in check as he clenched his fists; it hurt because so many people hated him for no real reason; he had hoped at least his teammates would like him a little, but with these two his luck was out. He kept his face in a smiling mask of innocence and pretended he wasn't even paying attention to keep his demons and fears at bay.

"O—k," chuckled Kakashi nervously. "Now your turn moody," he said gesturing Sasuke.

The last, or second to last Uchica grunted before responding. "I am Sasuke Uchica… I don't like anything, and I hate a lot of things… my dream… well its more of an ambition… to kill a certain man."

' _More like ask him out on a date,_ ' thought Naruto amusedly. ' _What a bastard, and a stupid dream, wanting to kiss his own brother._ ' He held back from snickering at that thought.

Kakashi sighed exhaustedly. So far, he has a fan girl, and a boy without a life. "OK now you blondie."

Naruto let a huge grin spread across his lips, though the smile didn't fully reach his eyes. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki… I like ramen and cool jutsu, and jiji, but most importantly pranks. I don't like the Uchica, or the three minuets it takes for ramen to cook. It is my dream to one day become Hokage!"

Sakura glared at him while Kakashi sighed, and Sasuke looked indifferent.

"I don't think you should hold up much hope of becoming Hokage, Naruto," said Kakashi suddenly. "According to your record you're not very talented," he said as Naruto lost his grin for a look of both horror and anger.

However, Sasuke smirked smugly and Sakura laughed at him. He zoned out from the world as his heart plummeted. He had had many people tell him to give up, and that he'll never become Hokage but for some reason this just hurt that his sensei would be so cruel without even getting to know him, test scores are not proof of strength.

He knew he was hated and he knew why… people have been beating him down all his life, belittling him, and hurting him, but he masked his pain, and hid his tears from the world to protect himself. He would give them no satisfaction of seeing him cry. He has no family and no friends, he is but alone… but the world always seemed to like him, wild animals let him stroke them, and although they're not really friends, they understand and always comforted him.

He knew he would prefer to protect the innocent animals around the village and in the training grounds to anyone in this village. Sure, he would protect Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, Iruka-sensei, and the ramen stand owner and his daughter since those few people have shown him they care.

He would even protect that weird girl, Hinata Hyuuga who sometimes stalked him because she was too shy to say hello and join him. Not that they could have much of a relationship with her being the princess of the most prominent of Konoha's clans, and he's just a lowly demon prison, or demon brat to them. He knew about her crush on him, but ignored it as best he could, but also knew everybody else knows about her crush on him and thinks he's too stupid to notice.

He sighed and closed his eyes tight before they opened again to see the roof now empty; he vaguely remembered hearing Kakashi mention training ground seven, tomorrow at seven, so guessed that's where they have to meet.

It was then that he noticed something wrong… the world was full of colourful energy blazing off everything, making the world seem to glow and flow. It was as if he could see the heat in the air, the wind all around, as if the earth below the school was actually alive.

He looked into the sky to see the fluffy white clouds looked as if they had multiple magnetic fields each, and the birds overhead glided with a peaceful golden glow flowing through and around them. The sights he saw were simply breath taking, as he looked over the edge again at a few people passing to see the blue and yellow energy in tiny amounts flowing through them.

However when he looked at himself he blazed dark blue and gold with pools of deep red around his midsection mingling with the blue, which seemed to be slowly munching off tiny pieces of red and absorbing them into dark blue. He stared at his hands in awe; it was an incredible sight that he was sure of.

He walked slowly to the tinted window by the door leading off the roof; he seemed able to feel the energy, and it was as if he was now cutting through it… having to swim through the thick air, but he had no problem doing so. It was as if the world moved more freely for him than for anyone else, and his eyes now saw the beauty the planet had to offer in full.

He stopped at the window and his eyes widened in shock – his mouth dropping almost to the floor.

' _I-is this a-a dojutsu?_ ' he asked himself in wonder as he stared into the tinted glass. ' _B-but I only thought there were three eye bloodlines? The Sharingan, Byakugan, and the_ Rennegan, I _know it isn't the first two for sure, but I don't think it's the last either._ '

His eyes were awesome; they were deep red with the centre pupil golden-yellow spreading out in a complex yet paten-less grid through the red of his eye like a maze. He noted there was more gold than red, and they looked kind of odd to him, each eye seeming to have a slightly different pattern, but still these eyes were the most awesome anyone could ever have.

He realised now he can see his chakra and the foxes he might be able to separate those two while performing a jutsu so he uses less power, and doesn't spam too much power into one move unnecessarily wasting energy. Sasuke would be so jealous if he found out about this, but Naruto thought it best to hide it for now.

For some reason he seemed to feel a lot calmer and peaceful, as if he was at peace with whom and what he is no matter what people think of him; he is Naruto Uzumaki, and for the first time in a long time he didn't care if he became Hokage or not, he felt happy, truly happy.

' _I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll become the greatest ninja in the world, Hokage or not I'll protect those precious to me, even if it means protecting those who aren't._ '

With a smirk at his reflection, his newfound bloodline deactivated back to his sapphire blue eyes, and he opened the door to the academy rushing through it, the door slowly swung closed behind him, not that he noticed. He had to find an isolated place to train and see if he could figure out what he could do with his awesome bloodline, even though he knew he needed at lot more time than just half a day; he would train hard every day, to become as the greatest ninja he could.

 **0oo00oo0**

It has been three months for Harry and his kunoichi in training, just a week after Christmas. Life for the Hogwarts ninja couldn't have been better. The girls' magical networks had completely left them and their chakra systems were growing with every passing second. They had learnt the basic three jutsu: substitution – transformation – clone, as well a few other techniques that were relatively easy such as shunshin (teleportation), and fireball jutsu.

They had informed Dumbledore of what they had done, and after a little shock on his part he promised to keep it secret for as long as he can, and even allow the girls out of any magical classes. It meant Harry and the girls had more chance to train together as Dumbledore set up a huge chamber/dojo for them to train in.

The girls had not been very happy when Harry began teaching them taijutsu, but even that after a while with the help of their chakra became easy, and they were determined to become as strong and powerful as possible.

Harry had read something in one of his scrolls about the Inuzuka clan where they partner with dogs to fight, which sounded absolutely awesome. However, he had no dog, but he did have a griffin, so he began training with his familiar to get her stronger, as well as himself. It was odd as he knew she had a chakra system and no magic, and the more he helped her and they trained together the larger her chakra matrix grew and she even used it to move faster.

He had used his shadow clones well as he learnt a lot of things and new jutsu, and practised as much as he can. If Voldemort ever returns Harry knew he has to be strong enough to kick the serpent loving freaks ass. He had discovered how he nullified Lockhart's spell a while back. It was quite an easy concept that he preformed on instinct. He just fluxed his chakra to match the spells colours in effect creating two negative forces erasing each other.

Harry has also been looking for knowledge on his dojutsu ad bloodline, but has come up with very little. All he has found in his scrolls are small references referring to a clan that are one with nature. The possessors of a dojutsu called the tenraigan – divine eye. The small description matches, but it doesn't mention much more than that, which has been disappointing, but at least he now has a name for his dojutsu.

Now all he needed was to find out how to fully control his ability over the elements. He was a natural he realised when it came to gliding through the wind, but using it to fight without learning a wind jutsu was extremely difficult. However, as the saying goes, practice makes perfect, or at least as close to perfect he can possibly get.

He has been pushing his training up a few notches lately when he has time spare, and or alone as it has not been too long since his mother had told him she has left his father. It had been a shock at first but over time, he had noticed his mother was more at peace with this choice, and he was proud she had the courage to do what is good for her. Tim though did not share Harry's insight and had blamed everyone except himself.

Harry sighed as he stood staring out on the vast plain in front of him where he came to think by himself. He had a few clones with the girls helping them with their taijutsu back in the dojo. He wore cream cargo shorts, white running trainers and black top with a long flowing white robe with red wings on the back and a hood with red lining.

He had come out here to think. The castle stood proudly behind him as he looked out over the plain. He was lucky. A few years ago, he had no friends and only his mother liked him. However, now he has four great friends… yes indeed he is very lucky.

He smirked for a moment before he flashed through a long set of hand seals in seconds. He had been dying to try this jutsu out for ages. "Fire Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu!" he called as he pulled in a deep breath.

 **0oo00oo0**

Naruto Uzumaki breathed deeply as sweat dripped down his brow. His clones had been dispelled and he dropped to his butt exhaustedly leaning up against a large tree, his dojutsu deactivated returning his eyes to blue.

It had been three months since he had become a genin of the leaf and it wasn't all he had imagined it could be. His team sucked big time. His sensei is a lazy bastard who hasn't even taught anything. Well actually that would be a lie because he has been teaching after those stupid D rank (chores) he would go off after he dismissed them and meet up with Sasuke Uchiha and train him.

Naruto had followed once and it disgusted him at the special treatment the moody bastard got. Naruto wasn't too bothered that Kakashi wouldn't train him since now he has his dojutsu he had something, plus he can rely on shadow clones if he has too. It was Sakura's lack of talent that Naruto was worried about because he could not protect her and him self.

Naruto had even suggested that she trains in her spare time, as her physical strength is pathetic. All that had done was getting him a nice workout as he fled from her wraith. She was always fawning over the Uchiha and Naruto could see her being a risk to the safety of the team, and Kakashi doesn't show any signs of caring about anyone but the bastard.

The blonde haired genin had even sent out clones to spy on the other new genin to see whether Kakashi's teaching methods were common place. Well, he was surprised, only Hinata's team were doing anything useful. The other team was actually slaking off without a care in the world. It was all sickening, at least that team didn't want to do anything, but anytime Naruto asked Kakashi to teach him something the man practically just ignored him.

It had all started out bad and getting worse. Kakashi's test to become a genin was easy to figure out. It was all about teamwork. However, no matter how many times he begged his teammates to work with him to make an attempt at the two bells they just got angry with him.

Sakura wanted the two bells for her self and Sasuke, and Sasuke just didn't care. He wanted both bells for him self. In the end Kakashi had tied Naruto up to a post and began lecturing them on team work before giving Sasuke and Sakura a packed lunch each and ordered them not to give any to Naruto or they wouldn't get a second chance at the test. They took Kakashi's words to heart, but Naruto wasn't too bothered, as he had had a nice large breakfast that morning.

When Kakashi returned, he just passed them. Naruto knew that the only reason they passed his test was because of the Uchiha's presents, but also knew if on some other team he would have passed properly. How he hates his team, and more importantly hates that stuck up Uchiha.

Then to top things of with the crap(ist) team in Konoha all they did during 'team training' was chores. According to Kakashi they help build up teamwork skills, but in Naruto's opinion they were just wasting his time. Time he could spend training so his pathetic team doesn't get him killed.

Signing the orange clad boy stood up and stretched, how he hates orange but he can't get anything else until he gets a mission outside of the village where he can go to a shop outside of the hate of the village.

He turned around to leave when a slight movement in the bushes caught his attention and his head snapped towards it, his dojutsu activating. He recognised that energy without a thought. "H-Hinata!" he called.

He waited a moment when a girl of his age with short blue hair stumbled out pressing her fingertips together as she blushed nervously. She wore a large white coat and black shorts with the standard blue ninja sandals, but it was always her eyes that caught the blue boys' attention. Milky white with faint lavender pupils that defined her from any other member of her family/clan, as they had no pupils.

He knew she was like him… alone with no friends, but the princess and the demon cannot be friends, such a thing was unthinkable. They just stared at each other for a while, both oblivious to a cunning mind sealed deep within a certain blonde haired demon container.

A smirk passed by fox lips as a certain biju decided to make some changes in its prisons life. Suddenly a wave of red chakra passed out of Naruto and spread out over Hinata, and in a very anticlimactic climax, they disappeared from the Konoha training ground.

"Fire Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu!"

A huge blast of flame blew out of a black haired boy's mouth scorching the ground in front of him as Naruto and Hinata watched with wide eyes before it just disbursed.

Suddenly the black haired boy looked over and started as he spotted them before he took a fighting stance. "Who are you and why are you here. I've never seen either of you before, and I think I would have noticed a girl with eyes like…" he trailed off suddenly and relaxed a little. "T-that's the byakugan," he almost gasped before looking at the blonde haired boy, eyes widening further. "Y-you have the tenraigan?"

Naruto just stared at the black haired boy for a moment before letting his eyes wonder. He almost gasped at the sight of a huge castle nearby, and the weather was a lot colder than he had felt before, as fire country was warm even during winter. He looked at Hinata to see she looked terrified, but it was then his eyes snapped up to the black haired boy as something registered in his mind.

"Y-you know what my dojutsu is called?" he asked the boy in shock.

"Of course I do," he agreed with a smirk as he dropped out of his fighting style he activated his eyes getting a gasp from the blonde. "I have the divine eyes too. I just only found out what they're called not too long ago."

"So does that mean we're related or something?" he asked curiously. "All of the Hyuuga clan have the byakugan and they're related, right Hinata-chan?" he asked the girl and all she could do is nod her head dumbly at his question wondering how he could be so calm.

"I don't know," the other boy said in thought before grinning widely. "We might be, but who are you and how did you get here. I know the wards can't stop shunshin, but you've travelled a bit far from the school to have shunshin'd here."

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Hinata Hyuuga," replied Naruto with a grin. "Who are you and what's a ward, oh and where are we? We were in Konoha and now we're here. I don't even know shunshin nobody would teach it to me even if I asked."

"OK," he replied nervously. "Well I'm Harry Evens. You are in Scotland, um this is a school," he gestured the castle. "A ward is like a barrier to stop intruders from entering the school grounds. I don't know where Konoha is, and I'll teach ya shunshin if you want. It's easy."

"Thanks," grinned the blonde boy before it fell completely. "Hang on, Konoha's one of the five great shinobi villages how can you not have heard of it. What about the Elemental Nation?"

"Huh, I didn't think it still existed," he answered with a confused shrug. "I have some scrolls on it, but none mention any ninja villages. This is Europe. I think you're both a long way from home."

"Oh," whispered Naruto worriedly as he looked at Hinata she was looking freaked. "Well um, is that castle some kind of ninja school, can they help us get home?"

"No, it's a school of magic," he answered with a shrug. "There are only five ninja here, well seven including you two."

"WHAT!?" cried out Naruto in shock. "Magic doesn't exist."

"Says the boy who's eyes can see energy," laughed Harry amusedly. "Look at the castle again and you'll see all of it."

Naruto did as instructed and his eyes widened in shock. He had not noticed before but he would swear he could see every colour in existence in one place. It was an amazing sight and he had never seen anything like it in Konoha. He looked back at Harry to see him wearing a smug smirk.

"Wow," was all he could think to say before grinning. "So they'll be able to help us get home… well at least send Hinata-chan home?"

"What about you?"

Naruto just shrugged sheepishly. "I don't have any family back home," he answered. "But here I have you."

Harry corked his head to one side in thought before he grinned. "Awesome. My brother hates me coz I don't have magic, so you can take his place."

"Brilliant, I've always wanted a brother," said Naruto excitedly. "The village hates me so they won't care if I don't come back, and hunter-nin won't find me here."

"Why do they hate you?" asked Harry looking horrified. "Is it because of that weird seal holding in that vixen?" he asked curiously looking towards Naruto's stomach.

Naruto paled and gulped. "I-I forgot we can see it," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Well it doesn't matter to me," he replied with a shrug. "Only small minded people would be bothered. That seal is powerful, though I haven't studied seals much even I can tell. So what is it?"

"A-a demon," he said and winced as Hinata gasped. He had forgotten she was even here she was being so quiet, her eyes had widened and gone teary, before she did something so unexpected. She lunged at him and gave him a big hug sobbing onto his shoulder, making him uncomfortable and confused as he had no idea what to do.

"O-oh Naruto-kun!" she cried. "T-that's why every-one is s-so m-mean to you… b-because o-of Kyuubi."

"Y-yeah," he answered confusedly. "Y-you're not b-bothered by her? Y-you don't hate me like everyone else?"

"O-of course not N-Naruto-kun," she replied as she let him go and looked up with teary eyes. "Y-you're the n-nicest person I know. Every time m-my family criticised me for b-being weak a-and useless I saw you c-continue on no m-matter who t-told you to g-give up. Y-you gave m-me the strength t-to continue too, no m-mater how m-much my f-family m-makes me feel b-bad."

"T-that is s-so sweet," interrupted Harry with teary eyes. "Well come on, let's go," he added and in a blink of a second his eyes were normal and his dojutsu had deactivated. Naruto thought Harry might be weirder than him; but weird just meant cool in the world of ninja.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry had just introduced Naruto and Hinata to his friends, mum, and Dumbledore to their shock at discovering the Elemental Nations still exist. Hinata was standing slightly behind Naruto fearful, while the blonde boy had a wide grin having only recently met an actual ghost whose head was hanging off. Hinata had found the experience terrifying, while Naruto thought it might have been the coolest thing he had ever witnessed.

Naruto could hardly wait to explore the monumental castle, and maybe prank a few people. He was almost bouncing about in his excitement. Hinata, however, was not feeling his excitement. Though she was glad, she was here with Naruto, and had nobody here who would try and stop her being the blonde boys' friend. However, she was also afraid she might never get to see her family again as the old man Dumbledore had no clue how they might get her home.

"Hmm…" mumbled Dumbledore suddenly in thought as they all stood in his office. "So you believe it was this demon fox Kyuubi who transported you both here?" he asked the blonde haired ninja with a smile; his eyes twinkling a mile a second. Naruto nodded his head with a confused shrug; he had no idea how or why she would do such a thing. "I see," he mumbled again with a small sigh. "Of course you are both very welcome to stay here, and I'm sure Lily will take care of you both when school let's out in June. But unfortunately since Fawkes," he gestured the bird sitting smugly on his golden perch. "Is unwilling to take you home for some reason, it might be impossible."

"Of course, you are both welcome to stay with Harry, and me," piped in Lily, smiling kindly at the two new children. "Its about time Harry found him self a male friend to… hang around with," she chuckled as he blushed a little.

Hinata was shaking fearfully as the two adults began to discus matters, poking her fingers together nervously as she blushed. She watched nervously as Naruto suddenly getting bored of standing in one place for so long moved swiftly over to the bird they were informed is actually a real phoenix and began stroking the bird with a grin.

She wasn't completely sure what was going to happen to her or Naruto except that the nice woman Lily-san is going to temporarily be their new guardian, and their status as official ninja might as well be null and void, as they shall have to once again continue school. She wasn't too bothered by the prospect of continuing school; it was the prospect of someday returning back to Konoha and having to face her father. She new without a doubt that staying here she was bound to change… hopefully for the better.

She allowed a few loose tears to flow from her eyes as she contemplated her new existence. She had always dreamed about being truly free from her family and their coldness. But now it had happened it was a whole other deal. She is scared. She had always just prayed her clan might change. That she might change her clan for the better of her village.

She then started as something soft and furry butted her hand. She looked down; her eyes widening in shock to see the yellow eyes of a small yellowish lion creature staring sadly up at her. However, it had beautiful white feathered wings folded on its back. It nudged at her legs begging for attention, so she carefully reached out letting her fingers gently brush the cats head. She let a small smile escape her lips as the beautiful creature began to purr. The winged feline reminded her, a little of Akamaru, her teammate, Kiba's nin-dog though larger, and without the bad smell.

"Serenity likes you," said Harry suddenly making her jump and blush brightly looking up from the feline at him, as he smiled brightly. "She's a griffin… a rare kind… normally they'll have a hawk head," he informed her cheerfully. "She's my partner. I've been training with her," he chuckled when a tiny little light blue pixy stuck its head out from around his neck. "Oh, and this is Kyra," he added gesturing the pixy as she flew off Harry and closer to the girl and gave a little wave with a smile.

Hinata just stared in shock for a moment. Meeting not only one mythical creature, but three in one day had became a little overwhelming. First a phoenix, then a griffin, and now a pixy; her eyes fluttered closed as she passed out. Luckily, however, Ginny was close and had enough sense to quickly catch the girl before she hit the floor, holding her up and looking at her with some concern.

"W-what happened?" asked Ginny worriedly as she glanced at Serenity, then, Kyra, before her brown eyes rested on Harry.

He shrugged looking just as surprised as her. "I-I don't know. I had just introduced her to Serenity, and Kyra, and then wham… she fainted."

"I think it was just a little too much for the poor girl," interrupted Lily looking sadly at her. "But I think we should get her to the infirmary to make sure that it was just the stress of her situation."

Ginny nodded as she hoisted the poor Hyuuga up into her arms bridle style, pleased she weighed very little and followed after Lily as she led the way.

"She's often fainting," piped in Naruto helpfully as he worriedly followed. "It normally happens when she get really red in the face, like when she's so close to me."

The girls all shared amused glances when faced with this piece of information as they along with Harry followed and left Dumbledore to contemplate his new predicament. However, he realised it wasn't as bad as some might think. With all of these ninja at the school, when Voldemort finally returns he can hire them as protection.


	48. Hyper Saiyans (Dragon Ball Z)

_Chichi passes during child birth, leaving Gohan to take care of his baby brother. The young Super Saiyan puts the protection of earth on his ow shoulders, and wants to be the strongest. He doesn't want Goten to be in a situation like him with Cell._

 _Dragon Ball Z - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Sci-Fi - Chapters: 10 - Words: 27,369 - Reviews: 191 - Updated: 3/14/2014 - Published: 5/4/2008 - [Gohan, Videl]_

 ** _0oo00oo0_**

It had been several months since the defeat of Cell, the insect like Android. The eleven-year-old boy with gravity deifying pitch-black hair and black eyes and defeater of Cell had not taken his fathers death well.

Son Gohan the boy who eventually destroyed the evil creature, made a vow that day when his father refused to be wished back by the Dragon balls Since his father the great Son Goku was no longer around to save the day, no more last minuet save from daddy, and he doubted he could entrust the earths safety to Vegeta, he still keeps rattling on about being a prince, fact is the Saiyans are practically extinct they don't need a prince.

Vegeta being the last pure-blooded Saiyan, Gohan, and Vegeta's son both hybrids, half-Human half Saiyan, and Gohan was defiantly not going to bow down before the arrogant ex-prince, or prat as he likes to call him in his head.

The months leading away from Cells defeat Gohan had been amused that the great oaf Satan Hercule took all of the credit, lying so much Gohan often wondered how no one ever caught his lies, he lies to cover up lies. Gohan was quite thankful actually, even though it mean a complete looser got all the fame and fortune, it meant the press had never bothered them.

A moth after the Cell games Gohan had some good news that, unfortunately followed by bad news. Chichi, his mother was pregnant with his baby brother, and he could not wait to meet him. They were unsure whether it was to be a boy or not, however he was hopeful, though a sister would be just fine.

The bad news followed, soon after sending his mother into a spiral of depression. The Ox King, his grandpa passed away in his sleep, he did not have any time to grieve over the loss of his grandpa, however much as he wanted to cry now at the loss of two great male figures in his life. He had to stay strong for his mother; she did not even take note that he was no longer doing his schoolwork but did everything around the house his father once built.

Gohan even managed to build an extension onto the side of the house, it was a good thing they lived in the mountains far from anyone, a pre-teen boy carrying trees and chopping wood with his bare hands would have drawn attention.

He actually rather enjoyed building the nursery, it took his mind off his loss, and was a nice workout. When he showed his mum what he build for the baby, cot and wardrobes for baby clothes, and even a rocking chair. He used a colour that both boys and girls can enjoy without it being too macho, or feminine, Red. Chichi even managed a small grateful smile.

Soon the newest member of the Son family was to be born. Gohan was in the backyard training, if he was to be the newest defender of the earth, he was determined to push himself past Super Saiyan 2. He was not sure it there is a 3rd level; however that did not mean he would not try to reach it, even if he never did.

Bulma Briefs owner of Capsule Corp and wife to Vegeta the prince of arrogance, had recently completed some specialized capsule he asked for, it pays sometimes to be friends with Bulma. He had asked for a gravity training room like the one she made Vegeta, and asked her not to tell his mum. He was happy and surprised when Bulma sent him a small case with three gravity rooms. One with running machines and electronic training equipment designed to be able to withstand maximum gravity settings. The second with weights, and some specialised equipment such as arm and leg weights that he can push his Ki into to increases their weight without them becoming to bulky and cumbersome.

The third room was by far the largest and made for sparing, and practising technique. He was also happy to note that chamber also had a built in machine to make him gi's when he needed them. At first, he was going to copy his fathers' gi, but decided he wanted his own colour. Therefore, he chose Black under a dark Navy Blue over, with white boots that had a kind of running shoe look, plus white wrist guards. The light and dark colours clashed slightly, however they clashed in a good way.

Gohan had not yet trained in the gravity chambers yet, mainly because he wanted to be able to hear if his mother needed anything. However, he used his Ki weights as he called them, on his arms and legs, setting them at two tones each arm and three each leg. He had discovered something a while ago he never thought about before. Training while a Super Saiyan wasn't as beneficial as training while in his normal state, its like the transformations only amplified the power he already has, he wondered whether Vegeta had figured that out yet, if not Gohan was not going to tell him, not that he would listen anyway.

Gohan, twelve in just a month was outside enjoying the nice whether in his gi, on his hands toes pointed to the sky, doing handstand push ups, when he detected his mothers Ki sky rocket abnormally before falling back down to near nothing. He jumped up onto his feet in panic, worry etching his young face.

He pulled off his weights quickly and dropped them to the dirt where they sunk into the ground, unnoticed as he ran into the house. He found his mum in the lounge with a look of utmost pain on her face, whimpering. She was sitting on the floor leaning up against the sofa, tears streaming down her face.

"Mum… mum," cried out Gohan in panic as he dropped to his knees beside her, taking her hand he was glad she squeezed his tightly. "What's, wrong, mum… is it the baby? Is it time?" he asked mortified, looking at her large swollen stomach.

She looked at her son through misty eyes, barely able to stop from screaming out in pain. "G… G - Gohan… I… I think some things wro… AHHHHGGG," she screamed out crying, her scream pierced through her sons ears straight to his heart; he could not bear to see her in so much pain.

"Mum, what do I do?" cried her son. "I'll take you to a hospital? They'll be able to help."

Chichi looked up into his eyes and shook her head slowly. "Gohan," she whimpered. "I… I can feel it. It is too late now… OWWWAHHHH," she gasped for breathe holding her son tightly, and staring at the bulge with the unborn baby in, and nodded with a small sad pained smiled as she looked back at her oldest child. "If its aggghh, boy, name him Goten."

"Mum," whispered Gohan as he silently sobbed.

"Be… be brave for me Gohan," she replied shushing him. "If it's a girl, name her Pan, after my trusted frying pan," she joked getting a few sobbed giggles from her son as he wiped his eyes with his hands. She took his hands and rested them on her stomach. "I'm not going to last long enough to give birth Gohan, take care of the baby my son. Remember I'll always be agggghhh, proud of you, no matter what you chose."

"No mum," he cried. "I can't do that, you're my mum."

She looked at him with sad pitying eyes. "I'm going… dying Gohan, but you have the power to save the babyyyyy," she screamed the last part in pain. "I, love you, my son, defeater of evil villains everywhere," she gave a soft chuckle before her eyes slipped shut, her heart stopped beating and her Ki disappeared leaving only the babies inside her stomach, but that had started getting weaker.

Gohan's' bottom lip quivered as he raised his right hand as though of its own accord, the only thing on his mind, the baby. A small bright yellow disc of Ki formed an inch from his hand. He carefully used the disc to slice through his dead mother stomach, disgusted at what he had to do. He soon pulled out a small baby boy, which thankfully started crying. Gohan held the blood drenched baby in his arms, and pulled a sheet from the sofa and covered his mothers' body, trying not to be sick, he had to be strong for Goten.

He soon stood with his crying brother and checked him over for injuries; he smiled sadly at the little half Saiyans with blood-covered tail, which should be brown in colour. He slowly walked into the bathroom as tear once again began to flow freely from his eyes. He carefully washed all of the blood from his hands and brother, removing his gi, only wearing his black boxer shorts, made sure he was blood free and held his baby brother to his chest protectively.

Gohan gave a small chuckle as Goten started sucking in the tip of his tail, with a cheeky smile. He took his little brother to the nursery, and dressed him, making a hole for his tail in his one-piece pyjamas, sitting on the rocking chair he rocked back and forth, humming a soothing tune. Gohan sat for a while, continuing to hum and rock, long after Goten had fallen asleep, wondering what to do.

He would have gone to Bulma's if he did not have his brother to think about; he did not want Vegeta influencing his brother. He doubted very much that Vegeta would be very welcoming anyway. He even thought of Killen, his dads best friend, but even he had a family, and Gohan did not want to intrude, he would feel like an outsider, plus he really was not keen on Eighteen, she was just to cold for his liking.

He knew they would let him stay with them, however Gohan wanted his family, and if that consisted of just Gohan and Goten then so be it. This has always been his home and always' would be.

He sat wondering what he would do with his mothers' body, then the thought came to him like a storm, after his fathers' death Gohan made a small shrine on a hilltop surrounded by flowers in his honour. If only he had not gotten cocky and just destroyed Cell straight away, he would at least have his dad.

Gohan smiled down at his cute little brother and carefully placed him in his cot and kissed him lightly on the forehead, before he left the room closing the door.

Gohan soon found himself, standing on the hilltop, facing his fathers carved stone memorial, holding his deceased mother in his arms, rapped in the rap from the sofa, he placed her gently on the ground. The cold wind chilling his bare skin, he half wished he put some clothes on, but at the time, the thought never crossed his mind.

He put out his hand beside her. "Hahhhh," he cried out a small blast of blue Ki energy escaped his hand blasting a deep grave for his beloved mother. He carefully lowered her in before he slowly covered her with the rubble that sprayed out after he blew out the hole.

He soon added new words to the shrine before launching into the shy, he needed to realise some pain before returning to his brother.

Gohan flew out into a deserted plain, over one hundred miles from home, he could still sense his brother sleeping peacefully, "AHHHHH!" he cried out balling his hands into fists, as he floated one hundred meters from the ground, a yellow fiery aura danced around him. His hair changed from black to golden-white, his eyes teal green, his hair now gave new meaning to the term gravity defying.

"AAAUUHHHHGGGGGG!" he roared as his yellow aura expanded fiercely, projecting shock-waves of pure power as he cried for his loss, the ground trembled with his might, tears leaking from his eyes. He ascended to Super Saiyan Two, his eyes seemed to darken slightly, and his hair increased slightly in length, thinning a bit and leaning over in places, a tail of hair leaned over his forehead in front of his eyes.

His muscles bulged up with power, and compressed and blue sparks of electricity danced over his skin, the ground slowly stopped shaking and Gohan flew up two miles higher, not wanting to cause much damage as he began to slowly increase his power.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!" The world shock; feeling the young half Saiyans power, his aura busting with his pain, his father, then his grandpa, and now his mother. No more, he thought to himself in anger, I will not let anyone else suffer because I was too weak or foolish.

"AAAAAAHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGG!" he screamed his furry at the world, his aura bursting brightly, if anyone were watching at that moment if would be as if looking into the sun.

At Capsule Corp in West City, over one and a half thousand miles from Gohan, the ground was shaking, and quite a few people were panicking, even though for an earth quake it was relatively mild, however West City had not ever had an quake this big before, and for a lot of people it was scary.

However, a short man wearing light blue spandex and gravity defying black hair stepped out of his gravity room staring in shock in the direction he could sense Gohan. He did not know what Kakkarott's brat off spring was playing at, however he was impressed with the amount of roar furious power the boy was producing, though he would never admit that to the boy.

Gohan with one last primal scream.

"AHHGGGGUUUUUUUUGGGGGG!" his power splashed out and the brightness of his aura reduced, the blue lightning flowing around his body warming him. His hair had puffed out, and increased in length, down to his knees, his eyebrow ridges made more prominent, three tails of hair flowed before his eyes, caressed by his aura as though waving in a light breeze. His hair like a crown of power, reminding him oddly of a headdress from the Native Americans. His body felt stronger than ever, his eyes now a more sea green rather that teal.

The blue electricity oddly comforting as it rode over and around his skin, he then noticed to his sock and surprise, his tail had grown back, he grinned, thanking Piccolo mentally for destroying the moon, as he looked at his golden-yellow furred tail as it wrapped around his waist like a belt. He looked at his muscles and could not help the smug smile that he had obviously reached level three.

Gohan was sweating a bit, and breathing a bit harder than normal, thankful he did not go full out or he might have lost consciousness, and he had his brother to think about, now he new he could protect Goten and his planet from, hopefully anything.

He turned round quickly in the sky folding his arms loosely across his chest, his toes pointing to the ground as he waited calmly for the familiar Ki to reach him, smiling brightly. He would miss both his mother and father deeply, and probably have nightmares about what he did to get Goten. However, for him, he would be happy, and try not to let it get at him too much.

Soon Gohan saw his shocked looking green friend flying fall speed towards him. Piccolo stopped about ten meters in front of him, staring with a weird unbelieving expression.

"Hi, Piccolo!" called Gohan, he was surprised his voice sounded a bit deeper than normal, as he burst his aura away, however leaving his transformed state. Piccolo wobbled unsteadily in the small wave of power for a moment.

"Gohan? Is that you?" his first Sensei asked finally.

Gohan grinned and nodded. "What do you think of Super Saiyan Three?"

Piccolo sweat-dropped, he thought the kids Super Saiyan Two transformation was powerful. However, this new one was overwhelming and he made a mental note too never piss off the kid.

"Interesting!" replied Piccolo nonchalant, though Gohan knew his green friend was more than impressed.

"Thanks," Gohan grinned sheepishly. "Well I would love to stay and chat but I promised I would be home ten minuets ago," he half lied, since he did promise his sleeping brother. He disappeared with a huge roaring sonic boom that knocked Piccolo a few hundred meters out of the sky before righting himself.

Piccolo chuckle nervously, "his tail grew back… well Goku," he added looking towards the heavens, "it looks like the earth has a new protector now. Tell Chichi I'll watch out for them, I'm sure Gohan will take good care of the little one." He sighed sadly, flying away back to his favourite waterfall to continue his meditation.

Gohan took less than two seconds to return home, and he quickly powered down as he landed, his short black gravity defying hair back, and the fur on his tail its normal brown. He walked back into the house, and checked on his brother, smiling at the cute little baby, sucking on his tail as he slept, he noticed amusedly Goten has his fathers' hair.

He soon made his way to his room and put on a fresh gi, making a hole for his tail, he decided he was not going to remove it, and he intended to let Goten keep his too. Mainly just to piss off Vegeta whenever he sees him next. Gohan spent a few hours cleaning the mess of blood in the lounge, smiling sadly; he soon returned to his room and passed out on his bed.

Luckily, that night, he was so tired he had no dreams.

 **0oo00oo0**

Gohan wanted to cry himself as his six month old baby brothers cries pierced through his head like a sledge hammer swung by the so-called Prince of all Saiyans crashing down on his skull. He now knew the true meaning of hell, and it wasn't a killer android bent on ruining his existence – no, he could deal with a killer android no problem.

He had, on many occasions now wondered whether Vegeta's bad influence on his little brother would be such a bad thing after all, but Gohan was determined… he had made the decision to take care of his baby brother Goten by himself, and he would have to deal.

He is a Saiyan for hells sake… he had fought idiotic 'evil' whiny Saiyans ('his Uncle' Raditz – Nappa, and Vegeta) and came out on top. He has faced evil aliens, and their evil bastard master bent on universal conquest and he was stronger for it. He had even battled a bastard grasshopper android that absorbed people and other androids, and hell Gohan was the one to destroy him, but this was worse.

The only good thing to come from it was Gohan either hardly slept or he was so exhausted he barely dreamt, which was a good thing because he feared the nightmares he sometimes had, and he hated having to fix a wall or the bed after he tossed and turned to hard breaking things.

He barely had time to train any more but when he did, he trained fiercely. He never trained for more strength as a Super Saiyan because that seemed counter productive, but when he did – it was to try out some new moves; for the day some ass bent on conquest came alone expecting an easy invasion.

Hell any bastard bent on invading the earth had better have a will written because Gohan had a ki blast with their name on it.

Sighing tiredly, twelve year old Gohan entered his little brothers blue painted room and looked into his brothers crib finding the small boy screaming his heart out for all the world to hear. He just winced at the sound as he looked at the baby wearing its red one-piece suit with brown fuzzy tail in his little fist.

With another sigh, he gave a small smile and plucked his brother out of his crib holding him gently in his arms, cradling him against his chest. He carefully rocked him to try to calm him down.

"Shh, shh," he spoke gently over the crying. "Come on now Goten… shh, quieten down – are you hungry again?" he asked as he picked up a bottle of milk from the side and placed the teat on his brothers' small lips. Goten stopped crying as if a switch had been flipped and started suckling the teat in less than a second.

Gohan groaned. The biggest problem with raising a dam Mini-Devil Saiyan was they needed a lot of nourishment. _'Dam this is hard work… mum, dad I hope you're proud of how well I'm dealing because dealing with the food I need and the milk he needs is extremely hard. Bring on the bad guys so I have something to pound my frustrations on.'_

To get extra food Gohan had a while back started a small (Saiyan standards – in other words beyond huge) fruit and vegetable farm on his land. He still had to hunt dinosaurs and other creatures to sustain his diet, but that was easy even if he does have to take Goten with him.

Shaking his head, he took Goten into the lounge with him as the baby continued drinking his milk. He took a seat on the sofa cradling the boy he sighed and looked out of the window at his gravity training chambers at the side of the house. He wished he had more time to use them, but until Goten is older, he won't get much time too.

Gohan smiled as Goten finished his milk and put down the bottle on the coffee table. Pulling his brother up further he tapped carefully on his back for a few moments with a few rubs, and heard a huge belch, but he groaned wanting to head-butt a wall into oblivion as he felt an all too familiar dampness running from his shoulder down his back as Goten let out a small giggle.

"Aww man and I just cleaned this gi," the young surrogate parent whined as he tried not to cry, holding back the tears in his eyes. Sighing he held his brother and got up to take him back to his room so he could clean up and get a new gi.

Half an hour later Gohan stepped outside into the backyard from the kitchen and smiled, now he wore a fresh clean gi, black trouser, and vest top with long-sleeved red under shirt, red boots and red sash; his long brown furred tail swishing around freely behind him.

With a smile, he took in a deep breath of the fresh evening air. His brother was once again sleeping so Gohan decided to take a chance for some fresh air. Stretching the cranks from his solid muscles, he wondered whether being a parent to his brother would get any less tiring. He hoped so.

It was in his musing that he started as he sensed a familiar presents to his right. Looking over he saw his green friend in blue clothes, white cape and white turban-like hat leaning up against the wall of the house with his arms crossed over his large chest.

Gohan smiled as he stood up straight; he hadn't seen him since the night he first became Super Saiyan Three. "Hey Piccolo," he greeted with a short wave. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Piccolo made no suggestion to even hearing him for a moment before he replied. "Maybe you should ask someone for help with the little one sometime, even for just a few hours."

Gohan just blushed lightly while he rubbed the back of his neck; he guessed Piccolo would know his mother was gone but didn't think of him as the type to care about this sort of thing. ' _Note to self, Piccolo is a mother hen in disguise,_ ' he held back a chuckle at this thought.

"I'm OK Piccolo," he finally replied. "It will get easier, I'm sure…" he trailed off as a small smirk graced his lips, and Piccolo started sweating. "Actually, you could be right… I could use a few hours to myself, well if he wakes up there's milk in the fridge just heat it to room temperature, and don't forget to burp him, and his toys are in his room he loves to watch his soft toys fight," he snickered as Piccolo's eyes widened in horror. "And there's diapers in the living room, bye," he smirked as he blasted off straight into Super Saiyan Two so Piccolo can't catch him before he gets too far.

Piccolo stood up straight with wide eyes full of horror as Gohan just disappeared, a huge sweat drop formed on the back of his head with a large tick on his forehead as he clenched his teeth and fists. "Hey I didn't mean me!" he yelled at the sky. "I meant Bulma!" he groaned with a sigh.

' _Well how hard can it be, the kids asleep maybe Gohan will be back before he wakes,_ ' though he sweat-dropped as this was not likely since he could now hear ear-splitting cries for attention. ' _Yeah, it can't be that hard,_ ' he tried to reassure himself as he went inside to check on the 'Mini-Devil.'

Gohan landed several miles away on a cliff top overlooking the forest in the valley below; his yellow aura splashed away but he kept his transformed state. His teal eyes scanned the peaceful beauty as he took in a deep breath of fresh air, watching as the sun slowly set, he wondered whether Bulma had this much trouble with Trunks, her son. He knew Vegeta would be useless and probably moan if Bulma expected him to help out in any way.

"That's woman's work woman!" he mocked Vegeta's voice before laughing at the thought.

Shaking away the stupidity of that thought or the disturbing images of Vegeta in his blue spandex with an apron running around after a one-year-old Saiyan with energy to spare.

Chuckling Gohan wondered what he was going to do with his free time… he supposed he could just sit here and rest for a few hours but he didn't feel like it. He could fly around for a while he supposed, but he didn't feel like doing that either.

He even considered finding Hercule Saturn and kicking his ass for being such a corny looser… oh and credit thief, not that Gohan wanted fame for defeating Cell, but seriously, its nearly been two years and Hercule Saturn is still blagging fame over Cell's defeat. One would assume the world is full of idiots if they actually believed Hercule is anything more than a prat who actually thinks having an afro is still cool.

Seriously if Gohan was old enough to enter some of these martial arts tournaments Hercule enters he would kickarse and win some money in the process. Shaking his head at that thought he jumped off the cliff and drifted off, flying slowly over the forest; he watched the small animals below him with a smile.

He continued for a while when he realised he was coming towards a village; he hadn't seen any humans in awhile, he shrugged.

He landed just out side of town and walked slowly along the path, watching the people with a frown since they all seemed afraid of him for some reason. Shaking his head he wondered what was going on, he could practically feel the fear in the air.

He walked a little further on and was about to ask someone what was going on when he heard a woman scream a little further ahead followed by some men laughing. He moved fast running to the scene to find a bunch of large men in the road surrounding a young blonde woman of about sixteen on the floor being leered at in a very unflattering manner.

"We're gonna have some fun with this one!" laughed one of the men, the others chuckling along with him in agreement.

The girl just whimpered on the ground dirty and ruffed up; her eyes wide with fear.

"Hey, leave her alone!" shouted Gohan enraged by the scene. He hated to see weak people being hurt, and especially in such a disgraceful manner, and he wasn't stupid he knew what these men intended and he would never allow such a thing if he was around to stop it.

The men all turned to see the blonde, teal-eyed boy and laughed. "Get lost brat and run home to mummy!"

That was a very stupid mistake on his part as Gohan leaped at him and with a left slice kick to the face… he went screaming and soaring over the girls head crashing into two of his friends and the three continued going bouncing along the road until they came to a bloody stop twenty yards later. The rest of the leather bound gang stared at their three downed friends in horror as Gohan landed lightly on his feet his eyes hard and angry as the men shakily turned back to him.

"Why don't you run home to your mummies!" he growled at them, his anger flaring as he fought back the urge to vaporize these things, his fists clenched and teeth bared.

They all took steps back when one man gaining some sense, or stupidity depending on which way you look at it rushed at the girl and grabbed her by her hair; he put a knife to her throat getting a strangled cry from the innocent girl. Her blue eyes stared pleadingly into Gohan's teal, as he clenched his teeth in anger.

' _Cowards!_ '

"G-get lost kid o-or, or I'll kill this slut!"

Gohan growled and phased out reappeared next to the girl his hand around the knife blade, and every watching eye widened in shock as he just crushed the blade as his other hand snapped out grabbing the wrist of the hand holding the girls hair. Snapping was heard as the man screamed in agony before he was effortlessly tossed over Gohan's shoulder into another man, both of them bouncing across the road a little way before lying unconscious.

Gohan sighed as he looked down at the girl and smiled throwing the bent knife to the floor; his hand wasn't even marked. "Are you OK Miss?" he asked in worry.

She just nodded her head in awe when her eyes widened, Gohan moved his head to his left as a hand with knife shot over his shoulder; he grabbed the idiots wrist and tossed him into a wall where he crashed to the floor out cold. Gohan then disappeared and everyone in the village watched in shock as the rest of the men just fell down unconscious as if hit by some unknown force before Gohan reappeared on the path with a grin on his face.

"Well that was… interesting," he commented, well actually beating those horrid men up was quite fun. He then startled when everybody just burst out into around of applause and cheers.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously as his tail seemed to weaver a bit as if enjoying the attention. It wasn't everyday he got to play superhero, though he would like to; he had to look after his brother so only world conquering threats would gain his attention over thugs like these.

It was a few minuets of this, including the blonde girl staring at him in awe and appreciation, and after the few police officers had cuffed and heaved the thugs into cars did a plump man walk over to Gohan with a kind grateful smile.

"I must thank you on behalf of my village young man," he said with a nervous bow. "I am Mayor Hedges; it is a pleasure… please let us arrange a feast for you, in honour of your great service to our home?"

Gohan blinked in surprise, the mayor might regret offering that in an hour or so. "OK," he answered to cheers from the listening villagers, not one to pass up a free meal. "But what was up with those hooligans?" he asked curiously.

"I'm afraid they turned up a couple of days ago," the Mayor answered sadly. "They have been causing trouble since, and we have a very small police force so they got away with anything… I'm afraid we have no fighters here to defend us from thugs like them."

Gohan nodded in understanding as he was led to a nice BBQ restaurant.

Three hours later Gohan was flying back home after making many new friends and eating most of the BBQ buffet. It seemed to fascinate the villagers with how much food he ate, but to Gohan it was only normal.

He had managed to get away without giving anyone his name because he doesn't need any fame like that, the kids were already staring at him in awe, and he could have sworn many people called him 'The Gold Fighter' at some point or another. For a superhero name, he supposed it could have been worse so he was happy with it. Its not like word would travel too far anyway; they are only a small village in the middle of nowhere.

With a smile, he continued with his flight through the cool night air home. He hoped Piccolo was having as good a time as him, though he very much doubted it. Gohan loves his brother more than anything but he sometimes thought his brother cried out just to drive him crazy, and swore to himself he was never like it for his mum.

It took only a few minuets before he glided down and landed outside his back door and powered down, still smiling as the door opened and an angry disgruntled piccolo strode out. His turban askew milky patches of damp all over his clothes, and a smiling baby in his outstretched arms; he pushed the child into Gohan's arms where he held him looking confused.

Piccolo glared. "Don't ever do that to me again… I don't know how you've kept your sanity," and with that he blasted off into the sky and out of sight.

Gohan chuckled nervously and looked at Goten. "Well, it looks like we won't see Uncle Piccolo for a while, but I had some fun and a free lunch," he smiled at his brother amusedly. "Well lets get you changed, fed and to bed, I bet you're tired after causing all that trouble for Uncle Piccolo," he chuckled as Goten grinned and they entered the house.

The next day Gohan was up and dressed in his usual gi bright and early to Goten's crying. He fed his brother and himself, and played with him for a while before setting up his playpen outside and began his morning work out. It was only after an hour he realised his brothers' playpen had a hole in it and he was missing. Sighing, it took a few minuets to hunt the devil down; another few minuets and to fix the playpen and place him back in it.

Super powered baby? 'Nobody else has problems with super strong babies, why should I?' he groaned it was always the same, Goten would escape, and Gohan would find him in the garden somewhere not long after. If it wasn't happening to him he would find it funny, but unfortunately it was happening to him so it wasn't funny.

He just couldn't wait for a time when his brother would understand he should stay put because its not safe to keep wondering off, and Gohan can't afford metal bars for the babies playpen since wood is easy to come by… just knock over a spare tree.

However, life was still good, no matter how much he moaned. Gohan loved his brother, and wanted to give him the best life he possibly could and to make sure he grows up powerful, encase for whatever reason Gohan is unable to protect him, he'll be able to protect himself.

He sighed wondering why the world likes to screw with good people while bad people got everything they wanted.

He looked up towards the bright blue sky and watched the fluffy white clouds drift overhead for a moment wondering what fate had for him next, or what would happen with him and Goten in the next few years. However, his most pressing thought, would his mum find out from other-world that he's been slaking off in his studies again?

' _Maybe I should do some schoolwork… I don't need the headache when I finally kick the bucket._ '

 **0oo00oo0**

Seven years had passed since Cells defeat, and six since Son Chichi had passed away. Gohan had the three-gravity training rooms set up near the house and ever since Goten could walk, Gohan trained him to be a great warrior like Goku before them.

Gohan could transform into Super Saiyan Three within a blink of an eye, and was happy his hair only reached his waist nowadays when he transformed.

He made sure when he trained he had also trained his tail, as to loose that particular weakness. With the exception of a few nightmares of Gohan's, he was very happy with his little brother, who was too similar to Goku it wasn't funny.

Gohan was shocked on Goten's fifth birthday last year when Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan. He was actually a good sparing partner, though Gohan never needed to go super to win.

Gohan keeps up with his studies and schedules his academics around his and Goten's training. However unfortunately, Gohan discovered to his horror that if he wants to get his diploma, he has to attend a school for a year, because he does not have a licensed tutor. Well, OK, he does not have any tutor.

Therefore, he had no choice but to enrol in Orange Star High, one of the nicest schools he could afford. Doing odd jobs on farms and such, he got paid well. And many foods were hunted from the mountain area they live. As well, they grow plenty of fruits and vegetables around their house. Gohan planted most of them after Chichi's passing. He figured their fruit and vegetable field is likely one of the largest in the area.

The only real problem with Gohan going to school was he did not want to leave Goten home alone. Firstly, he can be a troublemaker. Secondly, Goten would get lonely. Therefore, Gohan had two options for possible willing and free babysitters. One being Killen and Eighteen. He heard from Piccolo that they even had a daughter.

How an Android could have kids was beyond him. However, they live about four or five Super Saiyan flying hours away and until Gohan finally master, Instant Transmission, or Translocation as he calls it. Krillen as a babysitter is out of the question. Plus, he was certainly not willing to leave Goten with Eighteen if he could help it.

That left him with only one option. Bulma and Vegeta. They could fly to West City within half an hour without going Super Saiyan, and then Gohan could get to Satan City, renamed after Mr Satan supposed saviour of the world, in just five minuets from West City. Though, hopes Vegeta doesn't try to corrupt the mini devil.

In addition, Goten will be able to play with someone closer to his age. He just hoped Vegeta had not messed trunks up too much. Hopefully he'll take after Bulma rather than the ex-Saiyan Prince.

Gohan stood outside the front door of the Son residence waiting for Goten to emerge, wearing his Black and Blue gi with white boots and wrist guards. Then a miniature all most exact replica of Goku wearing a gi just like Gohan's came speeding out of the house closing the door. His tail swishing merrily behind him, red backpack on his back, grinning cheekily.

"Daddy, are you going to carry me all the way?" asked Goten with the Son patented cheeky grin. Gohan smiled. He of course had told Goten many times about his real mum and dad, and that they are brothers. However, Goten wanted Gohan to be his father, so Gohan was. It just proved how much Goten is like Goku. It goes in one ear and out the other. It didn't actually bother Gohan. It just makes him smile that he had done a good job raising his little brother.

Gohan just shook his head in amusement at his little brother, or son, as he would rather think of him nowadays, having grown to kind of like being a parent figure to the kid. "Nope, you'll have to fly yourself."

Goten pouted as he floated into the air. "Can you carry my bag then?" he asked his grin back ten fold.

Gohan just chuckled as he to float up from the ground. "You wanted to bring some toys, so you have to carry them. And don't try the whole puppy dog look; you know it won't work on me."

"Blasted puppy dog look!" Gohan muttered under his breath twenty minuets later, a red backpack on his back. Goten flying around him giggling insanely. Gohan could not really stay mad at him for long as he smiled, watching as his brother play.

"Come on daddy! You slow poke!" called Goten as he pulled ahead.

Gohan chuckled as he speed up, catching his way-ward son instantly. He stuck his tongue out childishly. "Now whose slow?" he retorted playfully.

Goten giggled joyously. "But you're the fastest person in the whole world daddy. I raced Mr. Piccolo the other day. I had to go super to beat him. Does that mean I'm second fastest?"

Gohan grinned shaking his head in amusement. "Maybe third fastest. Vegeta's a lot faster than you no doubt. But you're way cooler than him, so things even out."

Goten giggled happily without a care in the world. The six-year-old hybrid proud of himself as they flew faster to Capsule Corp.

They soon landed outside the dome buildings, living dome. Gohan was quite nervous as he pressed the doorbell. He had not seen these people in seven years, and now he was asking a huge favour. He gave Goten back his backpack, just as the door opened.

Goten hid behind Gohan's legs thinking it could be the big bad Mr. Vegeta that his daddy has told him about. However it was just a lavender haired boy maybe a year or so older than Goten. He had blue eyes; with a hint of mischief, and to Gohan's relief was smiling widely. Gohan was glad of this. It meant Vegeta had little control over him.

"Hello," said the boy. "Who are you?" he asked.

Gohan grinned at him, while Goten peeked around his legs, a cheeky grin forming on his lips. "Well. I'm Gohan, and this is Goten. You must be Trunks."

Trunks nodded, his smile brightening. "You're the one who really defeated Cell aren't you?"

Gohan nodded amusedly. "That would be me. Are your parents' home?"

"Yeah," he agreed stepping aside. "Come in and I'll go get them." Gohan nodded and he and Goten followed him in closing the door behind them. He led them in to the kitchen where unfortunately Vegeta happened to be downing a carton of milk. He almost looked shocked as he threw the empty carton in the trash.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Well if it isn't the spawn of Kakkarott," he growled menacingly.

Goten clung to Gohan's leg shaking. He looked down, while Goten looked up. "Daddy," whispered the fearful little boy. "He's scary, and has a huge forehead."

Trunks and Gohan burst out laughing while Vegeta scowled. "Don't worry Goten, he won't hurt you. Deep down he's just a softy." Again, Trunks and Gohan laughed while Vegeta continued scowling. Gohan then pried Goten from his leg and plonked him on his feet next to Trunks. "Why don't you two go find some place to spar?"

Trunks shrugged. "Okay, come on Goten," he grabbed the younger boys arm and pulled him away.

"Bye daddy," Goten called as he ran past a woman with the same colour hair as Trunks, who was standing still, in shock staring at Gohan. He never really noticed before but she was gorgeous, even if she is old. How Vegeta managed to score with her he may never know, or understand. Or want to know for that matter.

"Hey Bulma," said Gohan nervously.

"GOHAN!" she screeched as she ran over, throwing her arms around him giving him a tight hug for a moment before releasing him. "Wow you're looking great. Look how tall you've grown." Gohan glimpsed Vegeta, who scowled deeper than before. Gohan just smirked.

"Hang on," said Vegeta suddenly, confusion morphing in his eyes. "Did that brat say you're his dad?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, err, yeah. That's Goten. Well… err, we are really brothers, but well… I raised him since the day he was born," he shrugged. "He kind of takes after dad," he added as if that explained everything.

"What do you mean?" asked Bulma horrified. "Where's Chichi?"

Gohan gulped. He knew this would happen, and already resolved to tell the truth when Vegeta interrupted. "WHAT THE!…" he trailed off from the scary look his wife gave him. "But, he's got his tail back. That's not fair," whined the so-called prince.

Gohan smirked. "Goten has his tail too. Didn't you notice?"

"Yeah, but he was born with it. My woman insisted on having my brats removed. How'd you get yours back?" he demanded in annoyance.

Gohan shrugged. "The night I ascended."

"What?" asked Vegeta in confusion, looking thoughtful. "I'm sure I would have noticed a tail when you became an Ascendant Saiyan."

"Yeah, but I'm Super Saiyan Three," Gohan could not help but smirk at Vegeta's expression raising three fingers while Bulma giggled. The guy looked ready to burst with annoyance and frustration.

Vegeta cleared his throat suddenly and returned the smirk. "We'll have to spar later. But I believe you were about to tell us why Kakkarott's second spawn calls you 'daddy'?" Gohan wanted to groan. The guy really knows how to get someone back.

Gohan sighed. He had half hoped the whole tail and SS3 thing would have been a big enough distraction. "Mums dead," he said flatly getting a gasp of horror from Bulma, and Vegeta actually stopped smirking with a small look of sympathy. Gohan gulped, he might as well go all the way. "She died before Goten was born," even Vegeta looked downwards at that. Gohan gulped as he realised his wording and mentally slapped him self. Now he'll have to tell them the rest. He knows Bulma well enough to know she won't let it drop.

"Then how's he…" he trailed off as Gohan gulped, unable to speak he lifted his right hand and formed a small yellow spinning Ki disc. Bulma looked sick. Even Vegeta look quite queasy. They all stood uncomfortably for a few minuets. Bulma had a few tears in her eyes while Vegeta's tough guy act returned and he walked out of the kitchen unable to find any words. He had to respect Kakkarott's eldest for that. A kid doing that to save his brother was worthy of respect.

"I'm so sorry Gohan," Bulma suddenly whispered.

He looked up at her and a small smile formed on his lips. He gently patted her arm comfortingly before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. Though if you want to make me feel better you could do me a favour."

Bulma stared at him slightly suspiciously. "Okay," she replied. "What do you need? Money? A car? A job?" she asked expectantly.

Gohan chuckled shaking his head. "Although the car would be nice. I need a minder for Goten while I attend High School in Satan City."

Bulma smiled, trying to rid the horrible images of what Gohan did from her thoughts. "That's brilliant, Gohan. Goten will also be keeping Trunks occupied. I suppose your going to school to get your diploma?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Although I don't have a clue what I want to do. I was actually considering opening a dojo and teaching Ki control or something," he shrugged. "Mum wanted me got get a diploma so I thought I would, encase I change my mind."

Bulma nodded thoughtfully. "Well, how have your gravity rooms been doing? They'll need the computer software updated," she said as she got a crafty glint in her eyes. "We'll come by tomorrow. Err, bring some food and have a barbecue We can invite the whole gang, and I'll update your systems."

Gohan looked at her shocked. "I could just bring them here?" he suggested.

"Nonsense," she replied. "We could all do with a get together. I'll just call the others and see what they think?" Before waiting for an answer, she grabbed the cordless phone off the receiver and hurried out of the room dialling with a huge grin.

Gohan sighed, shaking his head in amusement, as he made his way through the house, detecting Trunks and Goten in the caught yard with Vegeta. Curious he made his way.

Finally finding them, Vegeta was watching the spar. Gohan stood next to the older Saiyan. "Your brats holding back," Vegeta commented without looking away. The mini devils punching, kicking, blocking, and dodging against each other at speeds most humans would be hard pressed to see.

Gohan chuckled. "You're right. But then why doesn't Trunks just go super?"

Vegeta gave him a glance. "Can yours?" he asked smirking. Goten obviously heard them and transformed. The ground shook a little under his power. Vegeta looked shocked beyond words, which only increased when Trunks copied suit and went super. Goten was still stronger and faster though. "Well, at least your brat told you he can transform," he continued sourly.

Gohan smirked. "How about you three verse me?" he asked.

Vegeta looked at him funny before he too smirked, and the two boys hearing stopped their spar and ran over excitedly. "No holding back," he demanded of everyone who nodded. Vegeta and the boys jumped back away from Gohan as they powered up. Gohan was impressed Vegeta was very close to Super Saiyan Two. If he were not holding back.

"Okay then!" yelled Vegeta. He was dying to see the third level and this was the quickest way. "Lets see your Super Saiyan Three." Trunks was grinning madly when he heard that. He knew Gohan was at level two, but to see level three would be awesome.

Gohan nodded clenching his fists. "OK," he smirked. "But I get to name a prize from one of you when I win. Deal?"

"Your not gonna beat three Super Saiyans with one level three," Vegeta retorted. "So deal!" The kids nodded in agreement.

Gohan eyed Trunks smirking. Eye on his prize. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed a flash of yellow, and a small shock-wave of power, rocked the ground violently, and he bypassed the first two stages straight to number three as the small tremors subsided. His hair reached just above his waist, like an Indian headdress. His golden tail swishing freely behind him. Vegeta was now wishing he never made a bet now. The power was tremendous, and the fact Gohan transformed easily means he has power to spare.

"Wow!" yelled Trunks excitedly. "That's awesome. I wonder if there's a Super Saiyan Four!"

Gohan shrugged. "There might be. However I've been trying to reach it for six years." Suddenly he noticed Vegeta had disappeared. He frowned and turned his neck to see the man in question smirking darkly beside him.

"You should pay more attention!" he laughed and grabbed Gohan's tail, squeezing it tightly, expecting the boy to fall to his knees, not just stand there smiling in amusement.

"Dad," yelled Trunks in panic. "I tried that on Goten. It doesn't work. They've both trained their tails." _Too late,_ Trunks thought as Gohan's tail lifted his surprised father from the ground before smashing him into the ground, cracking the floor. He promptly let go and rolled away rubbing his sore, now bruised shoulder.

"Boy! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" demanded a pissed off Vegeta.

"You never asked," said Trunks trying not to smirk.

"Hey Vegeta, why don't you just go Super Saiyan Two?" suggested Gohan. "You're all ready at the right level. I can feel it."

Vegeta just sneered and attacked, followed by Goten and Trunks. Gohan dodged and blocked without effort, and was probably the only one to notice Bulma had come to watch. He then noticed while Goten was floating to get a better reach of him, Trunks was not. It was then he realised nobody taught Trunks how to fly. So he amusedly shot into the sky. Vegeta and Goten following, leaving a pouting Trunks behind. Vegeta and Goten continued to attack.

"That's cheating," said Vegeta suddenly. "My brat can't fly."

Gohan shook his head in amusement, a smug grin on his lips. "Not my fault you never taught him," he retorted as he ducked and grabbed Vegeta's leg throwing him into the ground with a boom. The shoved Goten harder than he could take and he went down after him, and landed on his gut winding the man. Both reverting back to normal. Gohan landing looking at Trunks who waved his hands in surrender, also reverting his form, followed by Gohan. "Well I win a prize."

Vegeta scowled as he stood knocking Goten to the floor. "Well, out with it. What do ya want?"

Gohan pointed to Trunks. "I want a new student." He figured it wouldn't hurt. The kid really needed a stable teacher. And certainly needed flying lessons. Plus taking him off their hands every once and a while will be good repayment for their free babysitting.

Vegeta seemed to sigh in relief. "Fine he's all yours."

"Great," Gohan grinned. "I'll take him weekends and school holidays'."

"Really?" asked Trunks brimming with excitement. "Can I mum?" he turned to her. She grinned and nodded. It was a good excuse to see more of Gohan, and have some Trunks free time. "Cool," he turned back to Gohan. "Will you teach me to fly too?"

"Of course," he replied. Gohan worked out the details with Bulma. Trunks would leave with him on Friday afternoons once schools finished, and return Monday mornings with Goten before school. He then spent the rest of the day catching up with Bulma while the kids played in Trunks's room and Vegeta returned to his GR. Last Gohan saw he was muttering about breaking the SS2 border. Gohan and Goten ate there before returning. Though feeding four hungry Saiyans is a lot of hard work on the fast food deliveryman. Before they left Bulma made sure to remind them of their guests, and barbecue tomorrow.

 **0oo00oo0**

The next morning. Sunday. Gohan and Goten spent a few hours running for their usual morning workout. Then spent a while cleaning up, because boys being boys were not the cleanest of people. Not that the house is a mess; just a little untidy.

They waited for their guests out front on one of the many benches Gohan made a few years back when he was board and did not feel like training. Plus Goten enjoyed helping.

"Ahoy down there!" a loud familiar voice called. The two boys looked up to see Krillen with hair. he looked so different, and Gohan had thought he was naturally bald. He landed with a huge smile with Eighteen who was carrying a young girl in her arms. she looked to be about Goten's age, with blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother.

"Hello Krillen. I hear you married some robot and had a kid," he smirked as Eighteen narrowed her eyes at him. "Ahh, come Eighteen that was funny."

She just scowled. Gohan shrugged and turned to Krillen. "So how have you been?"

He chuckled nervously. "I've been okay. Where's your mum?" he asked looking around.

Gohan frowned. "Didn't Bulma tell you?" he asked uncomfortably.

Krillen looked confused. "Tell me what."

"She's with dad," he replied nonchalant.

"Oh. You wished Goku back?" he asked excitedly.

"No you dimwit," Eighteen butted in.

"Oh. I'm sorry Gohan. So whose been taking care of you?"

"Daddy takes care of me," Goten piped in grinning impishly as he hopped on Gohan's back and onto his shoulder.

Krillen continued looking confused. Eighteen wonders about his lack of intellect sometimes. "I believe he means Gohan." She sighed as she placed her little girl down.

Gohan laughed. "Oh. Who do we have here?" he asked looking down at the little girl who giggled at Goten as he waved energetically at her.

"I'm Marron," she replied cheerfully.

"I'm Goten. Why don't you climb up my daddy. He's the strongest person on Earth," asked Goten grinning cheerfully. She looked at the smiling pair nervously. Then to her dad who grinned and nodded. Then her mum who gave a small smile and a small nod before grinning brightly and climbing up Gohan and sitting next to Goten, a shoulder each. They both giggled in amusement, and began a conversation about their favourite things.

"Bulma will be here in a minuet," said Gohan. "I can sense Vegeta. I think he just jumped out of the hover car. I don't think he can sit still for too long."

Krillen chuckled just as Vegeta landed next to them. Gohan then realised everyone were dressed up except him and Goten. "Wow I feel under dressed."

Vegeta growled. "If I knew you were gonna be wearing a comfortable gi, I would have too. The woman made me wear a suit. Go and change, now!" he demanded.

"Sorry," he replied. "But I haven't been clothe shopping in about four years, except what I bought for school. Nothing else fits. Plus it's hard to get trousers with a tail hole."

Vegeta snarled. "Rub it in my face why don't you. The super duper Super Saiyan Three has a tail."

"I thought it was Super Saiyan Two?" asked Krillen in confusion.

Eighteen sighed. "He has obviously gained power since then. Strength seems to poor off him," she told him matter of factually.

"Oh. I suppose it does," he agreed blushing at how slow he was being today.

Vegeta shook his head rolling his eyes. "Is there anything to drink around here?"

Gohan nodded. "Sure. There's water in the taps. Or if you want there's fruit in the kitchen you'll have to squeeze the juice yourself. I was meant to pick up groceries yesterday but we were at yours so long the store was closed."

Vegeta growled in frustration, skulking off to the house while Krillen snickered. "Do you think he'll squeeze his own, or return with the fruit?"

"Probably…" Gohan trailed off when Vegeta returned with a bowl of mangoes munching on one. Even Eighteen laughed as he sat at a bench to eat. Then Bulma landed her hover car with, Trunks her mother and father.

"Hey Bulma," Gohan and Krillen greeted together. Soon after Yamcha arrived followed by Piccolo and Dende and there get together with everyone who could make it arrived. Goten, Trunks and Marron had disappeared together playing hide and go seek. The adults all sat around talking, with Krillen cooking the food on the barbecue

"Where'd Vegeta get to?" asked Bulma frowning.

"He's behind the house somewhere," Krillen told her. "Don't ask me why."

Gohan laughed. "I think he discovered the gravity chambers. He's probably got it to make him a gi, and ditched his suit."

Bulma sighed shaking her head sadly. "I'll go get him," she began to get up; however Gohan stopped her.

"No need. I'll get him. I want to discus something with him anyway." She nodded as Gohan stood, and flew off over the house, landing outside the main gravity chamber, sensing Vegeta inside, opened the door. The machine shut down as he walked in. He was amused Vegeta was Super Saiyan, wearing the same gi design as Gohan.

The older Saiyan growled in frustration. "Do you mind I was busy?"

Gohan shrugged. "I just came to tell you a few things I have discovered about our transformation."

Vegeta corked an eyebrow. He was obviously interested but to proud to listen. Gohan had had enough of sensing Vegeta killing himself trying to ascend and not getting anywhere so planed to tell him. He was not going to tell all the secrets. He has to learn for him self. However helping him ascend will brighten his day and therefore Bulma's too.

"Follow me," Gohan said exiting the GR. Unsurprisingly Vegeta followed and Gohan took to the sky, followed closely for a few minuets by Vegeta.

They soon hovered a mile above a large valley. "Now the transformations are created by emotions. I'll let you in on a little secret. My first transformation happened because of my fear. My need to be strong enough to stop Cell. I needed that power. I was afraid of loosing my friends and family. Fear triggers the first transformation. Do not deny it you know that too. That same fear is also how my dad found it."

Vegeta never said a word. He just listened expressionless. "Hate and desperation triggers the second transformation. Rage, anger. Pure destructive need. Cell was hurting my friends and family. I let my furry go, and I transformed. Imagine how you would feel if some arsehole space jerks came here and tried to kill Bulma and Trunks. Your family. Use that feeling of hate and desperation."

"I've tried. I can't do it," Vegeta suddenly spat out.

Gohan smirked. "Oh the big bad Prince of all Saiyans is a wimpy little baby," he mocked. "Maybe you need me to change your dipper!" he laughed, and dodged when a fist flew at him. He continued his taunting as Vegeta kept missing each one. He was seething with rage. Gohan chuckled. "Is that all you've got. Wow Vegeta and I thought you were tough. Once upon a time, I was actually scared of you. HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up! Brat!" Vegeta yelled. "And stay still!"

Gohan complied and blocked his fist with one finger. "Are you playing games? Seven years and this is all you have to show for it. I guess its you whose the third class warrior not Kakkarott."

"AAAAAHHHHHHUUUUGGGGGHHH!" Vegeta screamed his blinding furry. His power increasing, exploding outwards, his yellow aura building. Gohan watched amusedly. Vegeta is too gullible. Sparks of blue lightning started flowing and dancing around the ex-prince. His hair loosened. He attacked again.

Gohan chucked as he barely dodged. "AHHHHUGHHH!" he cried out powering up to Super Saiyan. Vegeta stopped in surprise.

Gohan smirked. "How do you feel now you've broken the border to level two?"

Vegeta looked at himself in shock. He had done it, and he had ascended. He looked at Gohan to see him smirking smugly. "How?" he demanded.

Gohan grinned. "You just needed the right motivation."

Vegeta suddenly grinned widely. "It feels incredible."

Gohan nodded his agreement. "Well, lets get back shall we before our boys eat everything themselves."

Vegeta sweat-dropped and shot off, and he was passed by a Super Saiyan Three Gohan. He wondered what that transformation cost ones heart.

Vegeta landed moments later next to his Super Saiyan Three rival and they both powered down.

"Dad!" said Trunks staring at him in awe. "Was that Super Saiyan Two?"

Vegeta smirked and gave a short nod. "That's great Vegeta," Bulma smiled and mouthed, 'thank you' to Gohan, who smiled and winked.

"Food!" said Gohan drooling slightly at the food-laden table. He and Vegeta sat so fast blink and you missed it. They dug in straight-way "This is great… Krillen," he added to a mouth full of food, as he swallowed thumping his chest. Gohan was still eating when even Vegeta had finished. "Ya know the more power a person has or uses. The more food they have to consume." He stuffed a burger down his throat. "When Vegeta reaches level three he'll eat as much." He stuffed in two hot dogs, while all but the Saiyans watched in horror. "Goten's nearing the border of level two, and Trunks is not far behind. It should be easier for them because they were born powerful."

"How can you afford that much food?" asked Bulma in amazement.

"They have enough vegetables and fruit growing out back," commented Vegeta.

"Plus," continued Gohan through his food. "It isn't hard to capture a dinosaur or something is it. And I have super powers for manual labour. It's good training, just how Kakkarott started out."

"When did you start calling Goku that?" Bulma asked, surprised.

"Oh, just then. I was testing it out. Ya know it's quite an interesting name." He continued munching for a while. When Gohan finally finished everyone sat around for a while, and Bulma had just returned from the house, having gone to upgrade the GR's computers.

"I'm surprised, Gohan," she said sitting next to him. "I did not expect you to have things so together."

He smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks. Well I never really had much of a childhood when I was little, so I'm just making sure I don't screw up Goten's like mum and dad did mine. Mum was always' making me study, and dad wanting me to train. Goten knows with me he can stop anytime he wants when he's board and wants to play. If the world needs saving I'll save it for him," he sighed sadly.

Bulma sighed sadly with a small smile, knowing Gohan would never put his son in the same position Goku put him. "Well kid anytime you need a break you let me know."

Gohan grinned widely. "Thanks, but I actually have a lot of fun with Goten. And Piccolo is always near by watching out for us."

Bulma smiled; thankful someone had been there for him. "Well. I have a gift for you, Gohan," she said grinning cheekily as she handed him a capsule.

"What's in it?" he asked her.

"Well activate it and find out," she said smirking.

He shrugged pressed the button and through the capsule to the ground. Everyone watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a jet-black sports jet car, with a bronze and gold dragon printed on the hood and sides that reminded him of the dragon from the Dragon balls

"Wow," he whispered. "When I said that about the car I was joking."

She smiled. "Well I thought you needed one. With that car, your body, and adorable little Goten you'll be beating off all the girls at school."

Gohan blushed deep scarlet while everyone laughed. "Err… hehe, err thanks… I guess," he stuttered nervously. Gohan would rather fight one hundred Cells rather than face girls like that, especially city girls. He had recently started reading teen social magazines. Hoping they would give him tips on fitting in with kids his own age. Though now he knows without a doubt that he would be a total failure in the girl department. In fact he thought he would be one of those loner kids than nobody wants to talk to.

 **0oo00oo0**

The next morning, Gohan had woken early for a quick run before his shower. Then getting dressed, wearing red trousers, and white long sleeved top and black shoes. He woke Goten who could do his morning routine with Trunks later, and grabbing a quick breakfast. Then his book bag, making sure he had all his capsules. He noticed to his horror he had only half and hour till classes start.

Gohan not wanting to be late his first day went SS3, grabbed Goten holding the boy tight to his chest shot off towards West City, only taking five minutes and soon dropped off Goten with Bulma. He then headed for Satan City in normal form, landing in an empty alley. He had fifteen minutes to spare so did not rush since he would be on time.

He was walking along the side-walk when he heard ringing bells, followed by screams. Looking round he witnessed about ten large men with guns, as they opened fire on the waiting police and swat units.

Gohan figured the building was a bank. He thought if the thieves were not stopped soon they would end up killing some innocent passer by. He thought for a moment, grinning, looking round he saw no one looking so he faded away to reappear on the banks roof.

He dropped his bag down and went Super Saiyan Three to keep his true self-hidden. He phased down knocking down two robbers he appeared behind. He was quite surprised to see a young girl about his age had also taken down a robber, with a swift kick to the nuts.

Gohan then saw her staring at him in surprise. She was quite a pretty girl. Long black hair in pigtails. Her icy blue eyes went wide with fright as she saw three other robbers firing automatic weapons and her. She flinched away, waiting for her end when it did not come she saw the golden haired boy his back to her, his mane of golden hair shot down to his waist, a soft yellow aura emanating from him.

Everything seemed to go deathly quiet, when the boy put both closed hands to his sides, opened them and hundreds of crushed pieces of metal fell to the floor, clattering. She peeked round the golden boy to see pure terror on the bank robbers faces as they threw down their weapons and themselves to their hands and knees begging him not to hurt them.

When a robber came out of nowhere and punched the Gold Fighter in the face, the young man did not flinch or even move. However, his attacker screamed like a baby holding his now broken fist protectively. She could even see the guys fingers bent at odd angles. She almost felt sorry for him… almost.

The Gold Fighter turned to her smirking smugly, winked and disappeared into thin air. The raven-haired girl just stood still transfixed not realising she had a huge blush streaked across her cheeks while the cops moved in to arrest the criminals. The bystanders were chatting excitedly about the golden haired boy.

What she saw seems impossible, but she witnessed it with her own eyes. He was clearly punched in the face but never budged. The criminal had actually broken his hand and fingers on his face. She frowned in thought. She had seen something similar before but couldn't think where.

Gohan walked into the school grounds hair once again black, after retrieving his book bag. He managed to find reception and knocked on the door. He heard a voice ask him to enter.

"Hi, err… I'm Son Gohan…" The woman at the desk did not even look up. She just handed him a sheet of paper with his classes on. He shrugged and left the office, looking at the sheet of paper it read 'class 208'. He made his way through the halls, and found the class in record time. Though he had to wonder. The school doesn't seem large enough to have that many classes.

He knocked on the door. "Come in…" he nervously opened the door and walked in. A man stood at the front of the class, with greying brown hair. The students sat at raised desks. "Okay class settle down," he said quieting the class that now stared at Gohan in mild interest. "We have a new student starting today. He scored one hundred percent on his entrance exams… this is Son Gohan," he smiled at him. "Well Gohan. Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?"

Gohan gulped as he stood before the class. He nervously scratched the back of his head. He dreaded this sort of thing. "Err… hehe. Well my names Gohan… err… I'm seventeen," he went quiet for a second and sweat-dropped that they were waiting for more. "Umm," he continued. "I err, like martial arts… hehe."

The teacher sighed and took pity on his new student. "Very well, Gohan. Why don't you find a seat and we can begin class."

Gohan sighed in relief, nodding. He looked up at the rows as the other students began talking again. "Oh Gohan, Gohan!" a blonde girl from the middle row called his name waving at him. "You can come and sit next to me!" she suggested pointing out the empty seat. He sighed gratefully and quickly took that seat. The blonde girl was quite pretty, with sparkling blue eyes.

"Err, thanks," he said appreciatively.

She smiled at him. "Well aren't you a cutie," she replied. Gohan blushed deep scarlet. "I'm Erasa, and this is Sharpener," she pointed to a boy with long blonde hair. "And Videl," she pointed to the girl next to her.

Gohan sweat-dropped It was the girl he saved earlier, from the bank robbers. How the hell did she get here before him? "Err… nice to meet you," he said nervously.

Videl just ignored him, which for some reason made him slightly saddened. Sharpener however eyed him critically before returning his attention to Videl, while Gohan pulled out his schoolbooks.

"What were you saying about this Gold Fighter?" asked Sharpener of Videl, which got Gohan's interest. He gulped.

"I don't know - there was something familiar about him, and who the hell catches bullets?" she demanded. "And who the hell breaks some ones fist on their face?"

"Obviously the Gold Fighter does," Erasa piped in helpfully, with a hint of amusement.

Videl scowled at her. Gohan thought it was probably the cutest scowl he had ever witnessed, before shaking that unwanted thought from his head. She was going to cause him trouble. He just knew it.

Videl then glanced at him, looked away, and then back again. "The Gold Fighter was wearing red trouser and a white top, with an Orange Star school badge."

Gohan sweat-dropped, gulping nervously. "Who's this Gold Fighter?" he thought best to play innocent.

"He's this new Superhero who saved Videl earlier," said Erasa cheerfully.

"Oh," said Gohan interestedly. "Why'd you need to be saved?"

Videl ignored him. However, Erasa answered. "She fights crime for the police."

Gohan burst out laughing, getting some strange looks. His laugh slowed down to a few chuckles. "Oh sorry. I thought you were joking. The cops must be useless if they rely of teenagers to do their jobs."

Erasa and Sharpener both laughed, and to their surprised Videl seemed to be trying her hardest not too. "Oh my god, Gohan. You're a miracle worker. You made Videl laugh. It must be destiny."

Videl glared, narrowing her eyes at Erasa. "Did not," she disagreed, though her cheeks stained pink.

Later that day at lunch. Gohan was sitting alone out site by a large oak tree, eating his twenty-course meal in the sun, when Erasa, Sharpener and Videl the later reluctantly, came and sat with him. He did not notice them for a moment. They were staring at him in horror as he ate enough to feed a small troop of marines at speeds they previously thought impossible.

"Where do you suppose he puts it all?" Erasa asked the other two in awe.

Gohan looked up in surprise. "Hi," he said nervously. "I didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't," Erasa giggled. "You were busy stuffing more food down your throat than we eat in a month."

Gohan blushed deeply. "Hehe… well, err… hehe," he scratched the back of his head. _Wow, school is more trouble than its worth._ "Well. Umm… we have sports next till end of school, err, what will we be doing?" he asked changing the subject and finishing his lunch in a more polite human-like manner.

"Baseball," Sharpener replied smirking. Gohan completely missing the evilness of that smirk, or the fact Videl kept staring at him, with a small blush, which however was not missed by Erasa who got a sneaky evil glint to her eyes that was missed by the others.

Gohan was out with the class on the baseball field wearing black workout trouser and long-sleeved baggy white top. Mostly everyone else was wearing shorts and tee shirt. Gohan, was surprised when he noticed Videl scowling angrily at him. He had unfortunately been staring at her legs; he quickly diverted his eyes blushing.

"Okay, girls," the coach began. "You'll be using that field." He pointed to another baseball diamond, and the girls all headed off. "Boys. It's going to be shirts verses skins."

Gohan groaned inwardly when he was put on the team that had to take off their shirts. That was the reason he wore baggy shirts, and the fact the girls had all stopped when they heard to watch was highly embarrassing.

"What's the matter, Gohan," Sharpener sneered, smirking. "Afraid all the girls will see how skinny you are?"

Gohan sighed and removed his shirt lobbing it to the side. Automatically Sharpeners smirk disappeared for a look of horror. Gohan was very self-conscious of all the girls staring at him; he even saw a couple drooling. He laughed nervously.

"Well," the coach interrupted. "Let's get on with our game."

Gohan was up to bat, not sure, whether to even swing. The pitcher: Sharpener threw the ball straight at him, and it smacked him in the face. He did not even flinch; everybody watching did the flinching.

Videl too was watching the boys' game. She could not understand Gohan. Sure, he is cute. Has a killer body, and even seems kinda sweet, but she was also suspicious, which was added to when he just got hit in the face by the ball as though it was nothing.

Videl watched as Sharpener pitched to Gohan again. This time he hit it straight at Sharpener who was knocked flying back at least ten feet by the ball. There was defiantly something suspicious about Gohan. How could he hit that hard? He could probably play professionally with that skill.

"Wow," Erasa said wide-eyed. "Gohan's really good isn't he?"

Videl looked at her friend in surprise and shrugged. "He's okay I guess."

Erasa nodded knowingly. "I've seen you do nothing but staring at him all day," she said accusingly.

"What!" Videl turned on her friend angrily; blushing a deep red. "I am not interested in Son Gohan! Anyway even if I was, my dad won't let me date anyone weaker than him."

Erasa grinned. "Well, what he just did doesn't look weak. He said he likes martial arts; maybe he's good. You should ask him."

Videl frowned in thought. "I doubt it. He's too nerdy to be any good."

Erasa shrugged in amusement.

 _Finally,_ Gohan thought as he walked out of school at the end of the day. "Hey Gohan," said Erasa approaching him.

"Yeah?" he asked nervously.

"Could you give me a ride home please?" she asked, wanting to see what kind of car he drives.

Gohan thought about it for a moment, and shrugged. "Sure," he pulled out the correct capsule and threw it to the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Erasa gasped. "Wow, you must be loaded?"

"Not really," he shrugged opening the passenger door for her to enter, before hoping in the drivers' side and flying off. Videl watched as Gohan and her best friend flew away, slightly jealous, and scolding herself for feeling that way about a boy.

Nope. She squishes that feeling now. So, Gohan's smart, sweet, cute, and athletic and got a killer body. Every girls dream guy. But not hers, nope. She needs somebody who would bravely stand up to her father and defeat him, or she'll be single forever.

After Gohan dropped Erasa off at her house, he drove into an alley and re-capsule(d) his car before flying off towards West City. Erasa had asked too many questions about martial arts, and he thought he might have let slip some things best left unsaid. He wished he never mentioned martial arts at all now. Ah well, it isn't like he can turn back time.

 **0oo00oo0**

Gohan soon landed at Bulma's, and sat lazily on the sofa. "Good day at school?" said Bulma joining him, and newspaper in hand.

Gohan shrugged. "It was okay."

Bulma smirked. "So how was the Gold Fighters day? Stop any criminals on the way?" she asked amusedly.

It took Gohan a few moments to process what she said. His eyes snapped up to hers, she still wore that smirk. "How'd you know about that?"

She held up her paper. It had a full colour picture of him, Super Saiyan Three. "So Gohan, you're a Super Hero now, huh?"

Gohan sighed. "I guess. I have to make sure Videl doesn't end up in an early grave. I swear Satan City Cops are useless, asking a seventeen year old girl to do their jobs."

Bulma's' smirk grew eerily evil. "So who's Videl? A girl you like?"

Gohan blushed. "No, she's just a girl in my class. She's Mr. Satan's daughter."

Bulma laughed. "You have a crush on that moron's daughter," she said highly amused.

"I do not," Gohan disagreed glaring at her.

"Well I know what you need…"

"Yeah, a tail hole. You have no idea how uncomfortable I am," he interrupted.

She got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Stick around for a couple of hours. I'll be back soon." She then got up rushing out laughing evilly.

Gohan shrugged nervously, and went to the kitchen, finding the other three Saiyans eating. "Daddy," Goten yelled ecstatically, jumping into his arms.

"Hey Goten, Trunks, Vegeta," he grinned.

Vegeta glared at the other three's cheerfulness. "Why was my mate just now laughing like an evil scientist?" he asked.

Gohan shrugged. "She never said."

"Daddy, daddy," interrupted Goten. "I saw you in the paper. This is so cool. Trunks said you're a Super Hero, just like from the comics."

Gohan placed him back on his feet, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Hehe, well I guess… well some one had to stop those thieves."

Goten and Trunks nodded excitedly as Gohan took a seat. He was then forced into telling the two kids about the whole bank robbery. Vegeta seemed to find the whole thing amusing before practically dragging Gohan to the GR for a spar.

"One hundred times gravity," muttered Vegeta after they had put on a gi each, and Gohan thankfully had a tail hole in his. Vegeta then powered up to SS2 and expected Gohan to power up too. "Aren't you going to go Super?" he asked expectantly.

Gohan smirked. "Nope. Let's see how well I do without it."

Vegeta shrugged, smirking with an evil glint in his eyes. He then attacked with a kick Gohan barely dodged. Gohan fired a blue Ki blast that hit the older Saiyan in the face knocking him back slightly.

"Is that all you got," mocked Vegeta as he sent a blast at Gohan. The hybrid barely avoided it, and it exploded against the wall. Gohan jumped into the air with a kick. Vegeta blocked with his arm, sending a punch with his other. Gohan blocked barely with his free leg. Then they were moving so fast even the two young Saiyan boys watching through the window in the door could hardly keep up.

Gohan was on the defensive most of the time, blocking fists, legs and feet as they came at him, and the occasional Ki blast, only getting in a few hits himself. Gohan was hit quite a few times, and he only managed a few good hits on the ex-Saiyan prince.

"AAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!" yelled Gohan, finally going Super Saiyan and blocking a rain storm of rapid fire Ki blasts. "That was close," he commented as Vegeta let up his attack and the smoke cleared.

"I thought you weren't going super," commented Vegeta glaring daggers.

Gohan smirked. "Yeah well. I changed my mind. Kaa…" he began gathering a blue-white ball of energy at his right hip, cupped in both hands.

Vegeta smirked, the backs of his hands facing together and a purple light ball of energy started forming.

"Mee…" Gohan continued as the blue-white ball of energy grew in size and brightness. "Haa… mehaaaaaaaaaa!" he shot his hands forward and a huge wave of blue-white light energy headed towards Vegeta.

"Gallic Gun Fire!" a wave of purple fired at Gohan from Vegeta. The two Ki wave attacks collided, both Saiyans slid back a few inches before regaining their footing. The two beams of energy connected in the middle, like a large bubble, neither one moving towards the other, both Saiyans at a stalemate. "WWWAAAAHHHHAHAHAHA!" laughed Vegeta as his Gallic Gun attack started pushing Gohan's Kamehameha Wave towards the younger Saiyan.

"Ahhhhhhh… two fold!" Vegeta's laughter stopped as the beams stopped heading back towards Gohan and started heading towards Vegeta. Gohan's Kamehameha Wave gaining in size.

"Two can play at that!" roared Vegeta. "Super Gallic Gun!" a yellow light ignited with in the purple and both beams stopped in a dead stand off, once again in the middle.

"Wow, Goten," said Trunks, watching the fight with his new best friend. "They're really tearing into each other with everything."

Goten nodded. "But daddy's not even Super Saiyan Two."

Trunks nodded. "This ways cooler. They're both equally matched."

Goten grinned. "Can you use Gallic Gun? Daddy taught me the Kamehameha Wave."

Trunks shook his head sadly. "Dad taught me Final Flash though. And he said when I get stronger he might teach me one of his Super Saiyan Ki attacks."

"Really, which one?" asked Goten excitedly.

"Big Bang. It's awesome," declared the young Briefs heir.

"Wicked. My daddy can do that one," replied the young Son smugly. "He said it took ages to figure out how your dad did it."

"Cool," responded the lavender haired boy. "What other attack does your dad have?"

Goten grinned excitedly as the two watched their parents continue to try to get their ki waves to engulf the others. "Masenko. Mr. Piccolo taught him that. Explosion, and Super Explosion. I can do them too. But my favourite is his Super Saiyan Three attack, Gravity Cannon. It's awesome. It crushes stuff."

"Dad taught me Explosion too," said Trunks, "But I haven't learnt Super Explosion yet."

Back in the GR, both Gohan and Vegeta were tiring. "Three Fold…" screamed the younger, and his Ki wave increased pace, suddenly both beams exploded, sending both Saiyans flying into the opposite walls. They both staggered to their feet, panting for breathe, sweating, with a few cuts and bruises.

Vegeta smirked. "So what else you got?"

Gohan returned the smirk, putting his right hand out flat, fingers closed, a huge blue ball formed in seconds. Vegeta's' eyes went wide with recognition as he mimicked Gohan's actions.

"BIG BANG!" they both roared together. Two huge blue balls of Ki shot towards their opponents, colliding in the middle of the GR, in a tremendous, deafening explosion. The shock wave blasted both in to the walls again, causing huge dents, before they fell to the ground.

"Crap, that hurt," said Gohan in a raspy whisper as he sat up against his wall, breathing deeply, his gi in tatters.

Vegeta in a similar state, sat up against his wall, both Saiyans powered down to their normal states. "When did you learn 'MY' attack?" asked Vegeta in a raspy voice.

"A… a few years ago," replied Gohan, taking a deep steadying breath. "It took age's to get right."

"What other attacks of 'MINE' do you have in your arsenal?" asked the proud Saiyan, curious to know what other attacks his sparing partner might use against him.

"Just Big Bang and Gallic Gun. Though I don't really use the later, I prefer the Kamehameha Wave. But I might have to try that Super Gallic Gun," replied the eldest Son.

"Gee Trunks," said Goten, both little Saiyan scrambling to their feet after the blast knocked them down, Goten rubbing his sore bum. "That hurt."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. Remind me not to stand so close next time."

"What are you boys doing?" asked a suspicious mother from behind. Both looked round grinning impishly, wondering why they thought they were in trouble when it was their dads destroying the GR.

"We were just watching daddy and Mr. Vegeta sparing," said Goten innocently.

"Very well," she said narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Go wash up for dinner you two…" no sooner had she finished saying dinner, had the two mini Saiyans disappeared. She laughed as she opened the GR door and the system shut down.

"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta demanded. "Can't you see we're busy?"

Bulma nodded amusedly. "Well I was only going to ask you two to wash up because dinner's read…" she trailed off as two indistinct blurs swished past her. She giggled shaking her head. Mention food to a pair of hungry Saiyans and even a good spar can wait.

Gohan and Vegeta had quick showers and changed into new gi's and were soon sitting at the dinning table with the two mini Saiyans, stuffing their faces with pizza. Bulma was eating at a more moderate pace. It always amused her how much they eat, and if Vegeta ever wanted to go out to a buffet, he was to go alone since he normally ate it all. Seriously, the guy has run people out of business.

After they finished eating, Bulma took Gohan off to her lab where she gave him a special watch and told him what it was for. Gohan grinned at it as he put it on and tried it out.

 _ **0oo00oo0**_

Day two of school, Gohan had just sat at his seat next to Erasa, Videl and Sharpener next to her when the teacher entered and took attendance.

"Well," Mr. Pepper began after he had finished roll call. "I've decided to try something new starting today. It seems the large majority of you have been lacking in your after school studies. Therefore, I have decided to pair you all up for homework where you will both be responsible for each other grades as well as your own."

The whole class made a collective groan as he continued. "No use complaining, your laziness brought this upon you, so you have no one else to blame but yourselves. You are to study at each others homes," Gohan sweat dropped. This is so unfair. He's only been at school for one day, and he's complete his homework. "Curry is to be partners with Rice…" he went on and on, naming partners, which are none negotiable, unfortunately.

"Sharpener with Erasa, and finally our new student," said student sweat dropped, knowing there is only one other person left. "You will be studying with Videl." Videl and Goten looked at each other blushing slightly and gulped. Erasa had a smug smile that no one seemed to notice. The teacher soon began the lesson.

"Wow, this should be fun," said Erasa as they sat outside for lunch. They had been assigned quite a lot of joint homework. Gohan believed it was in attempt to make the students work together; otherwise it would be near impossible to get it done alone.

"Gohan," said Videl suddenly glaring at him. He sweat dropped. "I'll be coming to your house on Saturday," she said continuing to glare.

He gulped. "But I thought we could go to yours?" he tried weakly.

"Ha," she retorted. "Very funny! My dad will jump to unfounded conclusions and you will end up in the ring with him! We're studying at yours."

Gohan sighed, looking at the angry girl. "Okay, okay, you win. Anyway it works out better for me, I have two students to train, and I don't want to have to bring them with me," he said as though that was the most natural thing in the world. Then sweat dropped when he realised he told them about his 'adorable' (devil) students.

"You teach martial arts?" Sharpener snorted, only to receive a heated glare from Gohan, and subconsciously rubbed his ribs, remembering the baseball the day before.

"How old are your students?" asked Erasa interestedly.

Gohan gulped; there was no way out of this mess now. He should perhaps watch his mouth in the future. "Seven and nine," he then smirked, looking at Videl as he took a bite of his food. "How about you become my student too?" he asked cheekily.

Videl giggled for a second before she realised she doesn't do that sort of thing and giving him her most powerful glare, he winced. "Don't even try to be funny I'm not a little kid, I'm a level ten black belt at my fathers dojo, the highest level there is."

Gohan gulped and sweat dropped, however his curiosity was peeked; he could sense she has quite a high Ki level. She could be quite powerful if she learnt to control it. He had no doubt she is stronger than her father is.

"So how strong is your dad?" he asked bravely. "I bet you could take him."

Videl blushed lightly at the complement. "My dad defeated Cell, and I doubt I would stand a chance."

Gohan chuckled as he finished his lunch, screwed up the empty paper bag it came in and threw it over twenty meters into the bin. "Don't believe everything you're told, doesn't the Gold Fighter look familiar?" He then walked off trying not to laugh or run at his daring as he entered the school.

Videl sat there in shock. That is it, where the Gold Fighter looked familiar. He was at the Cell games, only now with longer hair. _Could it be possible_ _the Gold Fighter defeated Cell and my father lied?_ She asked herself. _No,_ _not possible, why would he lie,_ she retorted in her mind. _Well how could someone so embarrassing have won?_

Videl's mind was a conundrum of doubt and uncertainty… could her father be a fraud, and could everything she has be because of his lies. If so that meant those other fighters really could fly, and fire energy blasts. She thought back to the day before when the Gold Fighter saved her life, remembering the bullets he caught with his bare hands, then he just disappeared, phasing away. _Could it be that he did not just disappear, could it be that he is just so fast he cannot be seen?_

 _No, impossible?_ She disagreed with her self. _But then Gohan obviously_ _believes it's possible,_ _and he's not exactly stupid._ _Dam you Gohan, why'd you have to make me doubt my own father?_

She was bought from her musing during last class, maths, when her watch started bleeping; she pressed a button and raised it to her mouth. "Yes chief," she said.

"The Red Shark gang is holding the mayor hostage, we need you right away."

"I'm on my way," she replied, getting up from her seat and down to the front of the class. She just left and the teacher ignored her as though it was a common occurrence. Gohan rolled his eyes, and these people are supposed to look out for the students.

Gohan quickly raised his hand. "Yes Gohan?" asked the teacher.

"Err, may I be excused. I err, need to use the bathroom?"

"Very well," she replied, and Gohan quickly followed in Videl's wake, quickly exiting the classroom into the empty corridor, pressing a button on his watch, his clothes changed.

Videl landed her copter near the police outside the mayor's office of city hall. "What's the situation?" she asked anxiously.

The officer looked at her sighing in relief. "The leader of the Red Sharks gang is demanding a fight with your father."

Videl growled angrily. "Tell him, his daughter will fight instead."

The officer nodded, and picked up the phone while Videl waited impatiently. Soon a huge man about five times as big as Videl exited the building followed by some of his gang, but no mayor or hostages.

"Try anything stupid, and the mayor and the hostages are dead. It's just you and me girly," he said with a wicked grin. However just as they entered fighting stances, the doors to City Hall, smashed open as five unconscious men came flying out, crashing painfully to the asphalt, and followed by a young man with golden hair down to his waist.

He was wearing a white gi and skin-tight gloves, with yellow under shirt, golden wrist guards and boots, his huge powerful muscles defied through his clothes. He had a golden furred tail that swished about gently along with his hair in the gentle pull from the power of his yellow aura.

The Gold Fighter smirked at the leader of the Red Sharks gang as he floated off the ground and gently glided over the men he had already defeated. Stopped, floating a foot from the ground, crossed his arms across his chest, smirk still in place. Videl's heart was beating at an all time high, remembering Gohan's words earlier today.

"Hi. I suggest you turn yourself in," Gold Fighter spoke calmly to the Red Shark thugs. "Unless you want to join your friends in the emergency room at Satan City Hospital?"

The Red sharks' leader smirked. "Well what are you supposed to be, monkey boy," Gold Fighter growled. "It doesn't matter, those fools can't get anything right," he grinned widely as he pulled a small control from his pocked, and pressed a button. "Two minuets and the bomb goes boom."

Gohan's eyes went wide with shock before he narrowed them in anger, blue sparks literately danced dangerously in his green/blue eyes. "If anyone dies, I'll send you to other-world with them," he said before he shot off towards the building phasing out, he reappeared in the mayor's office where all the hostages were held.

"Everyone out now, there's a bomb," he said landing on the floor, "quickly!" he added as they manically rushed for the exit.

"Please, please," a panicked woman rushed up to him. "They took one of the school children, a little girl, her names Beth."

Gohan nodded. "I'll find her you get out now." She nodded and quickly followed the others, as Gohan began his frantic search.

Outside, all of the Red Sharks gang, except their leader had been placed into custody. Videl was in a fierce fistfight, and loosing, he was fast for such a giant sized man. She ducked and dodged, barely, she had a few cuts and bruises. She barely noticed the fleeing hostages as she jumped up and kicked the man in the head, before he grabbed her leg and threw her into a car.

Gohan meanwhile, found the bomb and eight year old red haired girl tied up in the basement crying. "Its going to be okay," he reassured her as he glimpsed the bombs timer, 2 seconds, he sweat dropped as he held the crying girl protectively, in his left arm. _It's now or never,_ he thought pleadingly to himself. He lifted his right hand and pointed two fingers at his forehead, concentrating his power and on his destination.

Outside Videl, weakly climbed off the car as the Red Sharks leader, smirking, slowly approached, which halted, as a huge explosion knocked them both to the ground. Looking up Videl saw City Hall, crumbling to the ground, burning to pieces, flames reaching for the clouds.

Her heart sank as she heard the giant man laughing as he got to his feet. "HAHAHAHA! Looks like I got rid of that gold menace. I guess the little cry baby girl was just a bonus… HAHAHA!…" he trailed off when out of nowhere, the Gold Fighter, swished into existence, without a singe, carrying a little girl.

Gold Fighters sea green eyes glared hate, rage and power at the Red Sharks leader as he passed the little girl to a frantic teacher. "You cowardly Bastard," he thundered, the ground shook at his proclamation, blue-white streams of lightning started dancing around his body. He then phased out. The Red Sharks leader suddenly went flying backwards, smashing into a small car that toppled over. The Red Sharks leader crumpled down, bleeding from his mouth, either dead or unconscious Videl was not sure, but right now, she did not care even if the former were true, he deserved it.

Videl stared at the Gold Fighter, stupefied like everyone else. He looked over at her with a small sad smile, and slowly approached, the lighting and aura ceasing.

Gohan offered Videl his hand, and after a moment's hesitation she took it. She could feel an awesome strength running through him as he pulled her from the ground with no effort.

"Thanks," she said as he helped her stand.

He then pulled a small pouch from his pocket and offered her a bean. "Eat this. It's called a Senzu Bean. It's magic. It will heal you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, thinking magic doesn't exist for a moment, when she realised she thought it impossible to fly or move as fast as him this morning. So she took the bean and chewed it, finally swallowing. It happened instantly. Her bleeding stopped and bruises disappeared, and she felt good as new, wide-awake and as healthy as ever. She even felt as if she has just eaten a really large meal.

"Wow," she whispered as he let her go. "Thanks," she gave him a small grateful smile. "Who are you?" she asked.

Gohan grinned. "You know that isn't how secret identities stay secret if I tell you. I'm just the Gold Fighter according to the papers. Goodbye Miss Videl." He then placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared in a swish of lines.

Videl watched the spot he vanished from for a moment before she became aware of all the press-taking pictures. She quickly rushed to her copter with a lot on her mind she flew away.

Gohan reappeared at Capsule Corp, school having probably finished. He ended up in the lounge, where Bulma, Goten and Trunks were watching the news. He chuckled when he saw it was a feed from Satan City.

"And you saw it here people," the reporter said. "The Gold Fighter! Satan City's very own Superhero!"

"Daddy!" yelled Goten as he and Trunks jumped up onto him, using him as a climbing frame.

"That was brilliant, Gohan," proclaimed Trunks. "You really showed those bad guys who's boss," he grinned, swinging on Gohan's arm.

Gohan laughed as he powered down, and watched as they replayed the fight. "Yeah, you really showed those baddies," agreed Goten swinging on his other arm. "And you saved that girl again, is she going to be my new mummy?"

Gohan sweat dropped as Bulma laughed aloud, his face turning bright red. "Ahh, err… well, err that… err, isn't… hehe how things work," he stuttered near incoherently. Then glared at Bulma because she would not stop laughing, his glare however only made her laugh harder.

"Why not?" asked the confused boy. "She's pretty."

Gohan sighed; he really did not need this conversation. He dropped the two energetic boy on the sofa, flopping himself down next to Bulma. The two youngster immediately got up, both powering up to Super Saiyan.

"Hey, I want to be Gold Fighter," said Goten heatedly.

"But I want to be Gold Fighter," retorted Trunks.

Bulma giggled. "Why don't you both be Gold Fighters, and Vegeta can be the evil villain you need to defeat?" she suggested.

"Yay!" they both cried in joy as they hurried out of the room in search of the baddy. Gohan wasn't sure whether to feel sorry for Vegeta or the boys.

Gohan laughed. "I'm screwed," he said.

"What happened, something at school?" asked Bulma interestedly.

"Yeah, that girl on TV is my new study partner," he began. "And she's coming over on Saturday, and I have two students. And I can't hide them because I let slip; now she's going to find out everything."

Bulma snickered. "Err; sorry… you have three students."

Gohan looked at her in surprise. "What! Vegeta's not coming too is he?" he was horrified at the thought. He would not get anything done Saturday if he did.

Bulma smiled in understanding. It seemed to her that fate was trying to set up Gohan and Videl, and doing a half-arsed job at it. "No not Vegeta," she answered happy she gets to sit back and watch somebody else's messed up relationship for a change. It beats wondering how she ever ended up with Vegeta.

Gohan sighed in relief. "Who then? I don't remember offering to train anyone else?" he asked in thought… was he tired that day or something and just forgot.

"Marron," she replied. "Eighteen found out about you training Trunks so called me about an hour ago and demanded you train her daughter… something about Krillen being too soft on her, and Eighteen being too hard on her, so they decided you'll be her teacher. They said they'll bring her here Friday for you to pick her up with Goten and Trunks after school."

Gohan sighed, shaking his head. "That was nice of her to 'demand'. Well I suppose it can't get any worse."

Bulma smirked rolling her eyes. "Of course it can. Miss Satan could find out you're the Gold Fighter and demand and or blackmail you into teaching her too," she said grinning with suppressed laughter.

Gohan scowled, shooting her with his most powerful glare that had no affect. _She's been_ _spending too much time with Vegeta_ , he thought in annoyance. "I should just translocate to New Nemak and hide." She laughed just laughed at him.

 _ **0oo00oo0**_

Friday at school, Gohan was sitting outside to lunch at his favourite tree with only Videl for company… for some reason Sharpener and Erasa who started dating each other the day had just disappeared.

The two were eating nervously, (as they hadn't been left alone before, and they both felt nervous). Videl kept shooting Gohan weird looks.

All week the Gold Fighter had been stopping crime, and always' showed up just after Videl got there. Now, she supposes that it could be nothing but coincidence, but she has this odd feeling he follows her to the scene of the crime.

Videl was now getting suspicious of Gohan, since he always made up an excuse to leave class, right after she was called away.

Moreover, he only came back to class maybe ten or fifteen minutes before her. It was freaky because she's certain a golden haired superhero that leaves the crime scene before her would get back, (to wherever they were) before her. After all the Gold Fighter doesn't need a copter as he can fly.

She did not think much of it until yesterday when she watched the tapes from the Cell games, not including the stupid re-enactment. Damn, that re-enactment makes her stomach squirm with how corny and cheesy it looks and sounds.

She noticed that the kid who she thought was the Gold Fighter looked familiar, and quite adorable.

However, that was not what caught her attention. It was two others, one with lavender hair, and the other with black hair, and a short stature.

Both men changed their hair and eyes colour. It seemed to be some kind of transformation that the kid and the man she believed might be his dad were in constantly.

She even saw at the beginning when her dad tried to fight Cell, (she really hadn't paid much attention before, and figured nobody has). She saw her dad punch and kick multiple times.

However, it looked to her as though Cell was not in the slightest hurt, or even uncomfortable with her father's lame attempt. Then when Cell just pushed her dad face first into some rocks as though he was nothing but a mere bug being a slight annoyance she thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

She had to play the scene over and over again, and in slow motion to fully grasp that her dad had indeed just been shoved into some huge rocks. She had grimaced because of how hard her dad must have hit his head. Its no wonder he's such a corny embarrassment to go anywhere with, he's lost what little intelligence he had, as he had always been quite the goof-ball, but then he was at least attentive and a proper father.

It was after Cell had gotten rid of her father that he turned his attention to the others, ready… ready for the real competition to begin. She really couldn't say what she saw them all doing is tricks. Plus, she's seen the Gold Fighter working up close and can bring herself to say they're tricks.

Videl could not even bring herself to look her father in the eyes at breakfast this morning. In fact she could not bring herself to even speak to him, not that he noticed since he was too busy talking about how great he is.

She fast found herself coming to the same concussion repeatedly. The Gold Fighter defeated Cell as a kid.

In addition, she suspected the Gold Fighter to be Gohan, because of a few incidences, such as when he accidentally ripped his locker door off. He had laughed and said it must have not been screwed in properly. However, she could see the screws were still tightly fastened to the metal.

Moreover, the whole baseball incident, and for someone smart he was too athletic, and the fact he supposedly teaches martial arts.

She found herself unable to wait until she meets his young students. She was sure the two little kids would let something slip.

"So, err, Gohan," she finally spoke, trying not to laugh that his cheeks were puffed out like squirrels with food as he looked up.

She smiled slightly as he looked at her, blushing, looking like a lost puppy. "I think you were right. Gold Fighter was at the Cell games, but he doesn't stick around long enough for me to ask him."

Gohan swallowed his mouthful of food, chocking for a second, and a guilty expression in his eyes, which further confirmed her suspicions. He's just the sort of guy that actually has feelings for others. And from her experience around boys in this city he's a rarity.

"Well, err. Maybe he has a reason for not wanting to take credit for anything?" he asked nervously, hoping she'll just agree and let it drop. "That could be why he doesn't tell you who he is, or anybody for that matter."

Videl narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do you know about tails, Gohan?" she asked inching closer to him. He gulped and moved away slowly. "Do you have a tail hidden?"

Gohan sweat dropped, waving his hands frantically in his defence. "No, no… hehe, why would I have a tail… that's silly, only the Gold Fighter has a tail."

Videl nodded, smirking. "And you're the Gold Fighter," she whispered smugly. "You defeated Cell," she continued. "And for some reason you let my dad take all the credit." She nodded triumphantly.

"B… but, Videl," he shook his head in disagreement, shaking with nerves. "I… I have short black hair, and no tail, and my eyes are not green… I can't be the Gold Fighter."

Videl grinned evilly. "If you don't have a tail, prove it."

"What!" he screamed before covering his mouth with his hands. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You just want me to drop my pants don't you," he said blushing deeply at the thought.

"Well, how else will you prove you're not the Gold Fighter then?" she demanded, blushing too.

She then lunged for him, one arm around his neck, the other trying to undo his belt. He yelped, standing up, trying to shake the girl off without hurting her.

Videl was being swung around, trying not to laugh at the fact he was proving his strength by doing that, when a highly amused voice spoke from behind.

"Oh Videl," said Erasa giggling insanely. Videl still swinging on Gohan, trying to unbuckle his belt, looked around to see Erasa and Sharpener, the blood drained from her face as she just hung there, while Gohan went bright red. "You should at least go somewhere privet to do that sort of thing. Just imagine what the press would say. 'Satan Videl sex crazed for one Son Gohan'."

"Err… it isn't like that," disagreed Videl as she blushed deeply, releasing Gohan and dropping to her feet.

"Yeah, we were… err," he looked at Videl, she him, their eyes locked and they blushed, nodded.

"RUN!" they shouted together running into the school out of sight.

Gohan and Videl entered an empty classroom, still blushing, panting for breathe, well Videl was panting, Gohan was faking it, and from Videl's point of view doing a rather lame job.

She then grinned at him, a sinister sparkle to her eyes. "Now where was I?"

Gohan gulped at her persistence as she lunged at him again. He was frantic, he did not know what to do, he was about to admit it to get her to stop, when as though instincts took over, he put his arms around her, pulling her closer, and placed his lips on hers.

He kissed her. They both looked into each other's surprised eyes for a moment, both blushing with enough heat to put the sun to shame before they slowly closed their eyes.

They moved their lips together; their kiss grew deeper and deeper in their passion. Gohan slowly licked her lips, and she slowly open her mouth slightly, and he slid his tongue in, their tongues met.

They did not know how long they were kissing for when the door opened, they did not even notice until they heard a voice.

"I know I saw them come in here," said Erasa. "I'm posit…" she trailed off as she saw her two friends making out. She was even more surprised as Gohan's hands had wondered to Videl's tight butt and was squeezing gently, and Videl was allowing it as her small fingers tangled through his black locks holding his mouth to hers.

However, in that moment Videl and Gohan froze in their tracks, both blushing, highly embarrassed, neither knowing what to do, their lips still pressed together with her tongue still in his mouths, hoping that they would leave if they stayed still and ignored them.

Erasa then started giggling like a maniac. "Oh, this is so awesome you two," she said grinning excitedly, ignoring the fact Sharpener had gone into some form of shock. To be honest who can blame him as Videl, THE Videl had given in to temptation and was making out with as cute guy.

Gohan and Videl slowly parted, letting go of each other, both giving each other a longing look before turning to face the two intruders, both fiercely scarlet. "I was only joking outside but it looks like I was right."

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously, as the end of school bell rang, as school finishes after lunch on a Friday. Though, he still had no clue why they couldn't go home an hour early. It's probably something like they have to make sure the students a fed or something stupid like that.

"Oh, err… see you tomorrow Videl," he said nervous wondering whether he's supposed to kiss her bye or something, but didn't dare. "I have to, err, get to West City, err… long flight, kids to pick up. Hehe, bye," he then ran past Erasa and Sharpener out of the door and out of sight.

Videl watched him go wondering whether he really liked her or just did that to stop her from finding a tail. Though in honesty she hopes he likes her, after all he had just stolen her first kiss, and wow. She had always thought the first time would be awkward and not very pleasing, but, wow.

She would have to find out about the kiss tomorrow, along with other things. She suddenly grinned and walked dreamlike past her friends as though she forgot they were there. Yes she could find out answers to both her questions tomorrow.

Gohan Translocated into Capsule Corp., a big goofy grin on his face as he hunted down the others, and finding them in the kitchen.

"Hi Eighteen, Krillin, Bulma. Where are the kids?" he asked unable to remove the grin from his face.

Bulma and Krillin smirked knowingly, Eighteen just looked indifferent. "They're running around here playing with the new action figures I bought them earlier," said Bulma with that menacing sparkle in her blue eyes..

"Daddy, daddy," chirped Goten as he, Trunks and Marron charged in. "Look what Mrs. Bulma bought us."

Gohan sweat dropped, going pasty white. Goten and Trunks both had Gold Fighter action figures, Trunks' wore a long sleeve top with red trousers, and black shoes, without the tail, like Gohan had worn that one time before he changed his wardrobe after that incident.

Goten's, wore the yellow and white gi, with tail. Marron had a Videl action figure, wearing the white tee shirt and black shorts and boots, sitting inside a copter.

Gohan turned to Bulma and Krillin who were snickering and glared. "Who do I sue?" he asked causing them to break down laughing. He had been having such a good day too.

"That's nothing," giggled Krillin, evilness in his eyes. "They're making a Gold Fighter movie."

Gohan sweat dropped again. "You're joking?" Krillin, Bulma and Eighteen all shook their heads that it was no joke, and Eighteen passed him the paper advertising it. "These people move fast."

"Daddy don't you think these toys are cool?" Goten asked with puppy dog eyes. "Can we see the Gold Fighter movie when it comes out?

Gohan sighed and smiled. "Sure, I guess it can't be that bad as long as it has no romance in it." He then turned to the three adults; even Eighteen was biting her lips to keep from laughing. "It's a Videl Gold Fighter romance isn't it?" they all nodded and burst out laughing.

"What's all the noise for?" scowled Vegeta as he finally entered the kitchen. He then smirked upon spotting Gohan, "I thought I sensed you. HAHAHAHA, they told you about the toys and movie," he laughed some more. "That will teach ya for playing hero."

Gohan glared half-heartedly before turning to the kids and grinning. "Well, get your bags, and we'll get out of here." The kids nodded excitedly as they rushed off. "Maybe I should get a sword otherwise they'll run out of ideas for Gold Fighter toys?" the others laughed.

"They already have one with a sword," Bulma informed him. "The boys chose which one they wanted. Trunks chose First Appearance Gold Fighter, and Goten, Kung Fu Gold Fighter. Maybe next time I'll get him Sword Fighter Gold Fighter."

"This is all a bad dream, and it was going so well," he sighed. "But seriously. That's a heck of a mouthful."

 **0oo00oo0**

Gohan had translocated all the kids back to his house, and had the machine in the main GR measure the kids up for new black, blue and white gi's that Gohan and Goten usually wear.

He got them several gi's made up each, unlike Gohan's, the kids' new gi's have a symbol badge on the front right hand chest side, white written in symbols like those that his dads always did with his name, referring to him as their sensei, as well as larger on the back.

"Wow, these are excellent, Gohan-sensei," declared Trunks, as Gohan led the children out of the gravity chamber. Gohan informed the kids that since he is their new teacher they had to address him as sensei while they trained, not that he cared that much about titles, and it was mainly to impress Videl when she arrives the next day.

After all he kind of hopes that… well he's hoping that she might want to kiss him again, as that's almost all he can think about.

"I'm glad you approve."

Gohan turned to Marron who smiled brightly. "Can you control your Ki yet?" he asked her.

She grinned widely, put out her hand and blasted a rock into smithereens with a yellow Ki blast. "Good, well, can you fly yet?" he asked the five year old who shook her head sadly.

"Don't worry; I'll have both you and Trunks flying around before you know it." She suddenly grinned excitedly with Trunks. "But first, a little warm up. First, we have our stretches, and then we'll go for a run before I teach you two how to fly, and Goten I'll set you to do something else. Is that okay with you three?" he asked as he wrapped his tail round his waist, Goten remembering to do that too so it don't get caught when running through the woods.

The kids all nodded as Gohan began showing them the proper warm-up stretches and they all copied.

After Gohan took the kids for a run, he explained the art of flying to Trunks and Marron as simply as he could, set up some Ki weights for Goten, one ton each for both legs and arms, and told him to practice his form, with no transforming before returning to the learner flyers.

It only took a few hours before Trunks and Marron were up in the air, Trunks doing a lot better (as he has more power to burn away), but Marron getting there, being human she has to work harder than the other two.

However, Gohan has faith she will do well, and planned to eventually teach her his modified version of the Keokan attack, which is a lot less stressful on the body. He named it Keoryu, (which he just made up because it's a lot harder to name these things than one might think), it's not as powerful as Keokan but just as useful.

Gohan has invented a few ki techniques since the Cell games, mainly out of boredom while training and it's not that hard. It just takes brain power, patience and a lot of practice.

By nine pm, they ate dinner, before he put them to bed. The boys shared Goten's room, and Marron used his parents' old room, while Gohan had his room to himself.

Though, he had to first tell Marron a bedtime story for her to sleep, and then Trunks and Goten, rather than Gohan's modified sleeping beauty that he told to Marron (where everyone are martial artists), the boys wanted to hear the story of Frieza's defeat.

Gohan eventually flopped down on his bed and fell into the world of dreams, which were unsurprisingly filled with a butt-kicking crime stopping brunette with icy blue eyes.

The next morning, after a good healthy breakfast, Gohan had both Trunks and Goten wearing one ton on each of their limbs, with no Super Saiyan allowed and were both struggling with the effort, and surprisingly Trunks did not moan... too much.

Marron had about the weight of ten large bags of sugar on each of her limbs, which she moaned at being too heavy. They weighed her down quite a bit and she struggled, but she was managing so he told her to keep it up, and that soon she will not even notice.

Gohan himself wore ten tons on each limb. He was thankful that the Ki weights did not bulge out too much, or he would never be able to have them set that high.

He took them for a long four hour run, with the promise of a large meal when they return, when he caught Marron eyeing the fruit garden and flowers longingly, he promised her she could pick some fruit and flowers when they got back, which made her grin with happiness as they began their training. However before they left he got the gi machine to make them all sash belt in

After their run and meal before Videl arrives, Gohan wrapped his and Goten's tails around their waists, and hid them under the sashes, and to make the ploy look good Marron and Trunks wore the sashes too.

Gohan made them keep their weights on, but not to sit on anything unless they want it broken, as they're not magic so will affect other things.

Marron then went off to pick fruit and flowers to brighten up the house while Goten and Trunks were allowed an hour to play and have fun.

However they had to keep the weights on, and no Super Saiyan was allowed under the threat of having to go several rounds with him for 'endurance training', or as the boys secretly thought with a shiver 'a serious thrashing'. Though Gohan said they can practice flying with the added weight as long as they do not fly over the house encase they fall out of the sky and through the roof.

Gohan decided to lounge around for a bit, out front, Videl would be arriving soon. He felt nervous waiting and tried to keep his cool as he leaned against the house using his perfect self-control not to fall through the wall.

However, he had little time to think as he was soon interrupted by the sound of Videl and her copter landing. She was smiling at him nervously as she climbed out, and walked over as he pushed himself up to stand.

"H, hey, Gohan," she greeted with a slight nervous stammer.

Gohan gulped as his eyes suddenly lingered on her lips, which she must have noticed as she smiled a little more, which he took for a good sign.

"Err, hi, Videl," he replied with a nervous chuckled.

She then grinned full-fledged looking at his waist in amusement. "You think that's going to fool me?" she asked pointing to the stash around his waist.

Gohan sweat dropped. "What, err, it's a part of my gi, and all my students wear one."

She smirked. "Yeah, to cover for you, but that doesn't explain the two little boys flying around over the woods like they're drunk."

Gohan smacked himself in the face with a huge sweat drop. "T, they're not?"

She nodded smugly. "One has black hair, the others purple; they even waved."

Gohan burst out laughing and shrugged in his nerves before sighing with a sad shrug. Having a secret identity was fan while it lasted he supposed.

"Ah-well, it's not like you were going to be persuaded into thinking you were wrong anyway, "he replied with another shrug. "Oh and the reason they are flying so wonky is because of their weights. Well let's begin our assignment then?" he said turning round only for her to jump in the way grinning impishly.

"You're not getting away without explanations," she said smugly, only to find his lips on hers again, and they kissed for a minute before he pulled away blushing. "Do you do that to stop me prying?" she asked blushing too.

Gohan shook his head in defence. "No, I just wanted to do it again," he answered quietly. "I… I…" he could bring himself to tell her it's all he wants to do right now.

She smiled slightly. "So," she continued as though not interrupted by the kiss, she wondered why he made her so happy, she had not felt so alive since before her mother died. "Can anyone learn to fly?"

Gohan gulped and nodded. "Yes," he sighed. He supposes if he wants her the truth is always a good place to start a relationship. "And before you ask, anyone can learn to fire energy blast, and even move faster than most humans can see, as well as lift a bus above their heads, and throw it if they wanted."

She then smiled brightly. "Will you… err, hehe… teach me?" she asked nervously, but hopefully.

Gohan looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking. "And what do I get for teaching you?" he asked cheekily.

She returned his smirk before rising on her toes and sliding her arms over his shoulders before her lips met hers in a soft kiss as their eyes drew closed and their kiss grew deeper with their tongues touching and Gohan carefully snaked his arms around Videl's waist pulling her tighter into his body.

They had been kissing for several minutes before they slowly parted with his teeth gently nibbling her lower lip, which caused her to groan and they finally separated breathing heavily as their eyes opened.

"Wow," he whispered with a small smile. "Now I feel a little bad for taking advantage of you."

She laughed a little as she tried to steady her breathing but didn't yet want to leave his arms as they were wrapped together with their faces nearly touching.

"Don't be so foolish Gohan. I wouldn't do anything I didn't what to no matter what the price."

"You might change your mind when I tell you I'm not a pure-blooded Human," he replied fast to get it out of the way.

"You're not?" she asked in mock surprise. "That would explain the tail," she said ripping the sash from his waist to reveal his tail rapped round his waist as she pulled back to get a look.

"So its natural colour is brown. I thought it would be black to match your hair," she said reaching out and stroking it.

Gohan's tail loosened from his waist, and slid and wrapped round Videl's wrist and she used her other hand to stroke the soft fur. For reasons unknown to her his eyes drifted closed and he started purring.

Gohan wanted to stop her but he was putty at the moment and could feel another part of his anatomy responding to her small fingers in his fur. Videl smirked a little as she could actually sense the reaction he's having to her and couldn't help but feel a little pleased with the effect she's having, and now knows a way to tease him.

Though, in all honestly she has started feeling a little aroused herself and had to let go or else she'll be letting him have her virginity here in his front yard where at any moment they could get caught by the kids. Plus, she may think that Gohan would be a great first time she wants it to be special, and not a quick thing outside.

As soon as she stopped stroking it, his eyes snapped open, and he blushed brightly as his tail unwrapped from her wrist and swung loosely behind him.

"So what are you?" she asked curiously to cover up any comfortableness and hope he doesn't realise that her head had been in a dirty place. She smiled a little too much as she took half a step back give them both space to cool down.

However, with Gohan's heightened sense of smell that always seems even better when excited (either through the adrenalin of a fight or arousal) he could smell her sweet 'scent' plus hear her heart pounding very fast in her chest. He may not know much about the world but he can pick out these tell-tale signs easily as he has read about this stuff before.

He gulped, hoping she will still like him. "I'm half Saiyan… err, Alien."

"You're half alien?" she asked doubtfully. He nodded seriously. "I thought aliens were supposed to be green."

Gohan chuckled. "I can introduce you to a couple of green aliens if you like. The Guardian of the Earth is a Namek… their species name," he added to her confused look.

"Wait!" she suddenly said. "You know the Kame of Earth! Earth's God?" she asked in shock.

He nodded in reply. "Yeah. I've known Dende since we were about six or seven years old."

"That's amazing, but how come you know him?" she asked interestedly.

He chuckled. "I'm the defender of the Earth now my dad's dead." He then sat on the grass and she sat next to him, as he told her the story of the Saiyan's that came to Earth, and the fact Vegeta lives here now, to their terrifying adventure on Namek, to the end of the Cell games. He even told her a bit about Ki control, and the fact he is the most powerful being on Earth, perhaps even the universe, and that she even out powers her dad.

"That's not a very happy story," she said sadly, as she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, and he placed his arms around her, enjoying her soft warm body pressed up against him.

"No, no it isn't. But I cope," he replied with a small smile.

"Daddy! Daddy!" called Goten, Videl automatically sat up as the two boys came running over making them jump. "Wow, daddy it's Videl," he said overjoyed staring at the flabbergasted girl in wonder

Videl looked at Gohan with questioning eyes. "Goten, Trunks you two go fetch Marron and meet us outside the gravity chambers, okay. I've just got to tell Videl something before training begins, okay?" They both nodded happily and rushed off.

"It's not possible for you to have a kid," she said eyeing him suspiciously.

Gohan looked at her sadly, knowing if he doesn't tell her the truth now and she finds out elsewhere she would not be too happy with him.

"He's my brother," he sighed, his voice shaking. "My mother died during childbirth. I was nearing my twelfth birthday," he took a deep breathe while she looked at him in horror. "There was no doctor, not enough time to take her to a hospital, no one but me. And I've looked after him since then."

"Oh Gohan, that's terrible, I'm so sorry, and I made you talk about all that," she spoke quietly with downcast eyes as she thought about how terrible it must have been, but at least they have each other.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her holding her protectively. "It's fine Videl. I'm just happy I have little Goten and I love him very much. I've taken good care of him. I just hope mum and dad are proud of me for it. Though, mum will probably moan because I don't want to be a lawyer or scientist. Dad will be please I'm a martial artist though."

She looked up at him with a small sad smile. "Thank you for telling me," she whispered as she kissed him on the lips, though barely began anything when they pulled away blushing as they heard giggling and whistling. They turned to see the three kids laughing and pointing at them.

"See Trunks I told you," said Goten to his best friend smugly. "She is going to be my mummy," he stuck his tongue out.

Videl smiled a little, and Gohan laughed nervously. "Come on," he said helping her up, holding each other's hands, interlocking fingers, smiling at each other.

"They don't like waiting too long."

They followed the three bouncing kids around the house, and Videl admired how peaceful it is out in the country.

"Did you know we have action figures?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh, you have one too?" she asked amusedly.

"Apparently there are several different ones," he agreed. "But have you heard about our movie yet?"

She stopped dead, staring at him in horror. "They aren't? You are serious, aren't you? Can they do that?"

Gohan shrugged impishly. "Well if they can't we'll have to sue them. I wonder who's playing me."

Videl laughed, shrugging she pulled him along. "We could really confuse Satan City, by going out and saving the day, inventing a new superhero each time," she joked.

Gohan grinned in amusement. "Well they are stupid enough to believe." They entered the back of the property laughing.

"You guys wait here," he said to the kids and dragged Videl into the main gravity chamber.

"What is this?" she asked as he opened a sliding door at the end.

"This is a gravity room. It increases the earth's gravity for training," he replied. "And if you'll step inside this little room it will scan you, and give you several gi's like mine and the kids, though I'll leave them plain. They're made from a synthetic an alien material that's a lot more durable than anything Earth has invented yet."

"Oh," she said, shrugging she stepped in, curious. About ten minutes later, she exited with her new gi on and several more in her arms with her old clothes and boots. She was really impressed with how soft the material feels against her top. It even came with a sports bra, and panty briefs for underneath for support.

"That's a neat machine. I've never heard of one before, where'd you get it? In fact where'd you get this gravity room?"

"Capsule Corp, they're not for sale," he told her cheerfully, as she looks really cute in the gi.

She frowned at him as he led her outside. "Then how'd you get it?"

"Oh, Trunks' mums a friend of the family, and my Godmother," he replied nonchalant.

"What's his mother got to do with it?" she asked.

Suddenly a grinning lavender haired boy jumped onto Gohan's back to better see her, though Gohan looked as if nothing happened.

"Because my mum is Bulma Briefs, and she owns Capsule Corp," the boy said and giggled as if he thought it should be obvious.

Videl was surprised, Gohan mentioned a Bulma in his stories but she never thought she was 'THE' Bulma Briefs.

"Well, let me get the boys to work," he said as Goten jumped on his back with Trunks and he walked into the gravity room, "do you two have to climb on me? You're both wearing four tons, and I'm already wearing eighty," he mumbled as he shrugged them to the floor, where they crashed to the ground having doubled his weights today.

Videl stared into the room as the door closed, then at the little girl next to her. "Are they really wearing four tons?" she asked her with wide eyes.

The little girl nodded eagerly. "Yep, I'm only human and haven't done much training so I'm not wearing much weight. Gohan-sensei says I'm wearing about the same weight as ten large bags of sugar on each leg and arm."

She gestured her weights. "He said I have to wear them all week, and when I come back next weekend he'll make them heavier."

Videl smiled nervously, that was a lot for a little girl. "So, err what's your name?" she asked the cutie.

She grinned. "I'm Marron. I have a Videl action figure that Mrs Bulma bought me yesterday. It even has a copter," she said overjoyed.

Videl couldn't help but smile, and had to resist such super girly urges as those telling her to hug the little blonde.

In the gravity chamber, Gohan had just tripled earth's gravity and Trunks and Goten were practically falling to the ground.

"Right! Rules are, no Super Saiyan, and no fighting each other. If I catch either of you doing that, no dinner, understand?"

They both nodded feverishly, not wanting to miss food. "You shall shadow fight, and practice your fighting forms until I call you for dinner. Next weekend I shall be teaching you both some techniques along with Marron, and Videl if she's progressed far enough, okay."

"Yes Sensei," they both chirped.

"I've locked the controls so don't mess with them," he finally ordered.

He then exited the chamber, closing the door and sighing in relief, eighty tons times three is not easy.

"Marron - you next. Follow me; I'll be back in a minute Videl."

Gohan led Marron into the chamber with machines, and doubled the gravity, and stopped her from falling to her knees at the sudden increase in weight.

"Okay, I'm going to set this treadmill for ten miles per hour. I want you to continue running on it until I call you for lunch, okay?"

She nodded with a big grin as she hopped on. "Yep Sensei," she agreed as the machine started up, and Gohan locked the controls.

It started off slowly, working up to speed, until she was running at ten miles per hour with some huffs and puffs of effort.

"If you need anything be careful when turning it off, just press one of the emergency stop buttons on the side."

He pointed to a big red button at her level of reach.

She nodded cheerfully as she ran. "Thank you Sensei."

He grinned as he made his way out. "No problem sweetie."

He exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you really wearing eighty tons?" asked Videl as she approached.

Gohan nodded and raised his arm for her, she took hold and he relaxed it, she let go staring in shock. "Trunks and Goten could beat me in a fight easily couldn't they?"

Gohan looked impish. "Sorry, but right now you're the weakest person on my property."

Videl went pale, looking in the window at the little five-year-old Marron who looked to be running faster than she can, with weights on. "How fast is Marron running?"

"Ten miles per hour, plus double earth's gravity," he replied nervously.

Videl looked in at the girl again who was grinning with pride, and back to Gohan. "She's five and stronger and faster than nearly everyone on the planet isn't she?"

Gohan nodded. "Don't worry; you'll get there in no time. If all goes well I'll have you on double her weights next weekend."

She looked at him doubtfully.

"With ki control, it allows you to exceed what most people perceive as normal strength, trust; I'll have you flying around and blowing things up in no time, as you already seem to enhance your strength subconsciously anyway."

She suddenly grinned though looked a little surprised as he took her hand and led her to the flower garden, and they sat opposite each other cross-legged.

"Who takes care of all these beautiful flowers," she asked looking around in wonder.

"I do, it was my mothers' flower garden, and it seemed a waste to not attend them," he replied with a smile. "Goten helps too, but his favourite part of the garden is the fruit trees."

She smiled. "If he's anything like you, he eats more than he picks."

Gohan chuckled. "Na, he tries his hardest not to. He likes to save a lot of room for meat. His faves are dino stakes, mine too."

"I've never eaten dinosaur," she replied interestedly. "They're too hard to catch; well I suppose with your strength it's easy."

Gohan smiled. "Enough about food, your making me hungry and dinners not for another five hours… you'll be helping me out; the kids are more of a hindrance in the kitchen rather than help."

Videl giggled. "You're making that poor little girl run for five hours, at twice normal gravity, wearing ten bags of sugar on her arms and legs." Gohan nodded. "What are the boys doing?"

Gohan grinned evilly. "They're shadow fighting to perfect their forms, triple gravity."

"That's evil," she gave him a mock glare. "How could you do that to your own kid?"

Gohan smirked. "Those kids may someday save the world; you never know when the next jerk bent on ruling the universe will come alone. Though, I would prefer to be the one who saves the world for them, but something could happen to me, or I might not be around. I'm just looking out for their best interest and our homes."

She smiled sadly at him, the more she found out about him the more she likes him. He is probably the kindest, most caring person she had ever met, and yet the power to destroy worlds with little to no effort. It made her feel butterflies squirming in her tummy.

Gohan finally started explaining Ki control in detail and demonstrated. She sat for over an hour trying to bring forth a ball of Ki between her hands, she found it difficult, and draining. However Gohan showed unwavering faith in her, and she persisted.

Three hours later. "Gohan!" she cried out gaining his attention as she knew he wasn't watching her hands as he watched her, after all the gi she's wearing is quite form hugging, but she didn't mind, and had actually started enjoying the attention from him. Any other boy would have been castrated.

She had only gotten flickers of purple pink light before, but now she was holding, a pinkish purple ball of light. She could even feel the power running through her fingers and hands, tingling.

"Brilliant, Videl, I told you you'd do great," he said smiling as his eyes moved quickly to see the energy between her small fingers before up to her proud face.

"Now I want you to let the energy disperse and for you to repeat the process over and over, until it feels like second nature, and you can call the energy within seconds."

She nodded and within half an hour, she was doing it like a pro. He couldn't help but feel proud. She is a real quick study and doesn't quit like many others would have by now even with the prospect of power, a lot of martial artist just aren't as dedicated these days.

He then went on to explain how to fire with one or two hands, and watches her for a half an hour as she excitedly blew up some small rocks. (Anything bigger was out of her range yet as she still needs to learn how to use more and to get stronger to gain a higher more substantial ki level.

"You continue, but be careful not to overdo it. I'm going to go and free the kids from their training, so they can play while we make dinner."

She nodded as he walked back to the gravity chambers, freeing Trunks and Goten, then Marron, telling them not to go too far, and with the promise of food, the two mini Saiyan's made sure they would not be too far, and the three of them ran off to play with their toys.

Gohan lowered his weights level to one ton each, to match Goten and Trunks, then collected Videl who looked quite tied, and the two were quick to make the largest dinner for five people Videl had ever witnessed.

When Videl called in the kids, she was shocked when two blurs passed her, followed by Marron who did not seem to think that odd. Videl however thought it hilarious as she joined them for dinner with the little girl.

Videl and Marron finished eating long before the three boys did, when they were finished everyone retreated to the lounge for a well-deserved rest.

"Oh what time is it?" asked Videl suddenly, noticing how dark it is outside as she was snuggled tightly into Gohan's side. Gohan looked at his watch.

"Just gone ten pm, why?"

"What!" she cried in panic sitting up. "I should have gone home ages ago," she declared trying to get up, but too tired to move.

Gohan laughed. "You can't even stand let alone fly home. You can share a room with Marron."

"What!" she shook her head. "My dad will kill me if he finds out I stayed at a boy's house, even if I'm sharing a room with his sister."

"Then lie, say you're staying at Erasa's house," he suggested reasonably.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, where's the phone?" she asked looking around. "I kind of left mine in my copter," she added sheepishly.

"Err, Trunks where's your cell phone?" he asked. "I kind of broke mine. It fell out of my pocket while I was flying a few days ago."

"It's in Goten's' room," he replied, no intention of getting it.

"You're not going to get it are you?" asked Gohan.

The boy shook his head. "If I go in there I'll end up on the cot sleeping."

Gohan sighed, yawning as he stood up, and walking off, a minute later he returned with the phone, dropping it in Videl's lap as he slumped back down tiredly.

"Thanks," she gave a small smile as she dialled her number. "Dad… yeah, I'm staying at my friends' house, I'm too tired to fly home… yeah yeah; I'll see you err, whenever." She hung up, and noticed the others staring at her. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Err, nothing," they all replied.

"I'll just put the kids to bed," continued Gohan, curious but not wanting to pry.

She nodded with a smile as he picked Marron up, and Trunks and Goten, trudged after them, as soon as the boys were in their beds they were asleep, and Marron was snoozing in Gohan's arms when he tucked her into bed with a kiss on the forehead, goodnight.

Gohan sat back down on the sofa next to Videl. She smiled at him as she snuggled back, tightly into his arms.

"I've been wondering… err, where we stand?" she asked curiously. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. She rolled her eyes at him. "I mean the whole kissing thing, and this," she gestured their closeness. "It feels like we kind of missed some steps in a relationship. Goten keeps calling me mummy, and I can't help but just answer. It's just. I guess it's nice to have a cute little thing like him look up to me like that."

"I'm not sure… but I do know one thing, and that's that I want you."

She looked up at him with a smile on her lips. They leaned into each other, their lips touching, and they kissed for a moment before pulling a part.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He grinned and kissed her forehead as she relaxed against him; they sat snuggled up for a while, content with each other's company, no words needing to be spoken.

"Maybe we should get to bed, you have flying lessons tomorrow," said Gohan suddenly after what could have been another hour.

"Carry me," she moaned childishly.

He chuckled as he picked her up, cradling her in his arms, making his way to Marron's room.

"To your room," she added, so he nervously changed direction.

"It isn't like I have the strength to do anything," she giggled tiredly joking as she would be tempted, if only sleep wasn't stealing her away. She fell asleep in his arms.

He sat on his bed and lay down holding her on top of him, releasing all of the Ki from his weights as to not hurt her. He slid up and held her comforting weight in his arms, enjoying the feel of her beautiful body against him, before he too joined her in the world of dreams.


	49. Dragon Ball Acceleration (Dragon Ball Z)

_Gohan's mother dies and he is left at a young age to care for his baby brother. 3 years later and he meets a girl at a junior Martial Arts Competition, and scores his first ever date. However, someone else was at the competition waiting. 4 years later, its time for Gohan to go to High School for his last year, & exams. There he'll meet the girl again, soon to compete in the WMAC!_

 _Dragon Ball Z - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Sci-Fi - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,867 - Reviews: 30 - Updated: 3/14/2014- Published: 3/14/2014 - [Gohan, Videl, Android 18] Erasa_

 ** _0oo00oo0_**

Gohan had been sick, tears of despair falling from his onyx eyes, and he was shaking. He had to leave, if for nothing more than to protect his little brother from him. He couldn't think straight, but he knew that he had to pull himself together and return to the newborn child or he would be in danger.

His hands were covered in blood. His white shirt was stained red and he was shaking, on his hands and knees. He had no choice. His mother had died. She had gone into labour, and even with his speed he would have never gotten her to a hospital. He had no choice, at age 10 or 20-10 if that made sense he had to help her.

However, he couldn't. He didn't know what he was doing, and something happened. His mother was bleeding so much, and then she just stopped. She had died so fast, he didn't know what he could have done. He couldn't have done anything, so he did something, to save the baby.

He threw up again thinking about what he had done. He had brutalised his own mother's body to free his brother. His sleight black hair was soaked with sweat, mattered to his scalp, and he was shivering. He couldn't have left his mother's remains in the house.

Gohan had been in a daze and took her to where they left a stone in memory of his father and buried her there. His father had left, died in the battle with Cell, and though they could have brought him back with the Dragon balls, mystical balls, each containing a star, 1 to 7, and brought together they grant the summoner of the eternal dragon a wish.

His father, Goku had reasoned that with him gone that no more supervillain aliens bent on universal conquest would come to the earth. Gohan took a while to wonder how he came to that conclusion until he remembered his father was an idiot. The planet earth still had him, and Vegeta, not to mention a bunch of other powerful fighters.

Then he thought about who came to earth trying to kill everyone, or conquer the planet. Gohan could only say that anyone connected to Frieza could even be closely brought back to his presence on earth, but people like Lord Slug – that wasn't even Piccolo's fault and Slug was a Namek like Piccolo. Then there were other horrid invaders that without his father – without Goku the earth would have likely been destroyed or conquered years ago.

The world had been lucky to have Goku, and that made Gohan annoyed at his father for being so stupid. Life was looking down for him now, but he knew he had to be strong for his little brother. He had to protect him from the world and teach him all he could.

Gohan stood up slowly and looked to the dark sky above him as rain poured down. He had flown out miles from his home. The sky seemed to show his pain as lightning struck across the clouds and he cried out in anger, sadness, hate, and loneliness. He didn't know what to do or where to go where he wouldn't be a burden.

He had to grow up and change. He screamed out again, louder this time and the air around him swished as he clenched his fists. He started rising slowly into the air when the small stones started rising in his strength, and once they were too close they touched his black trousers or shoes and burst into nothing.

The rain was washing the blood from his hands, and it dripped off, falling to the ground below as he unclenched his fists, letting his arms hang slack to his sides as he drifted higher. The rain and wind pushed at him, drenching him through but neither made him budge as he continued his route.

His eyes had closed against his continued tears. His hair was slicked back, soaking wet, plastered to his head when he clenched his fists again and roared out, eyes flashing open. His hair blew out, sticking up and flashed into a golden white defying gravity. His eyes turned from onyx to a teal green and an aura of pure yellow energy exploded around his body, roaring with him.

Gohan calmed after that, looking around with his already greater that a normal human's senses, enhanced further by his transformation, using the power of his saiyan half, as he was only half human. He felt calmer than he did as his aura splashed away in the wind.

He looked to the dark sky. His tears had run out. He took several deep breaths before throwing his head back and screaming, fists clenched and the world heard him as his aura roared to life, yellow and brighter than before. The ground below shook and cracked in places and the sky exploded with lightning.

Sparks of blue electricity ran around him, jumping and dancing around his legs, body, hair, head, and arms. His hair had thinned in places, and lengthened with thick spikes curling up and around his head, his eyes had deepened and his expression became calm and peaceful with a shock of cool danger with a lope of a spike pushing down over the centre of his forehead between his eyes.

He floated alone, feeling the peace and quiet of the world before his eyes flickered to the left as a green man with purple areas around his major muscle points. He wore white with a black top with a white turban and white cape. He floated to the side just watching Gohan for a few moments.

"Are you done or do you need to punch someone because I'm here?!" Piccolo asked with a cool and calm expression.

Gohan disappeared and reappeared within less than a blink up close to the green man in his space. Piccolo hadn't flinched when the boy appeared. Gohan turned after a moment with a sigh before floating away to give himself some space.

"Maybe if you were Vegeta I would have enjoyed beating you up," he said quietly with a small smile that was certainly forced.

"Then what are you going to do now?" he asked, actually sounding concerned.

Gohan turned back to Piccolo, smiling. "I'm going to go home and take care of my little brother, and then clean up the mess I made. Then I'm going to work this off for a bit, and maybe try to figure out that Instant Transmission trick of dads. He showed me how to do it a few times, but I hadn't been too interested at the time with Cell around, but it's a useful technique.

"I need to learn all I can, and become stronger because I'm the last defender this world has now-!"

"Strongest!" Piccolo interrupted and corrected. "There are still the rest of us, so you don't have to be alone."

"I know," he replied, sighing and stretching his muscles. "I just... please leave me alone for a bit Piccolo. I need to deal with everything, or, I don't know, I'll go stir crazy."

"Okay, but you have people you can turn too," he agreed before nodding his head and bursting away with a white aura surrounding him.

Gohan looked away from the way Piccolo flew and blast off, rocking the air in a ripple before shooting off back to his house. He hadn't taken up a moment, landing in the back yard with his aura splashing away and his hair and eyes fading to normal. He could hear crying so took that as a good sign.

He entered back into the house and ignored the lounge where blood would cover the floors and found his brother in the nursery. He looked adorable as he whined, holding his own little tail, naked in his crib. He was fast in pulling the child up into his arms gently rocking him and he quietened into a gentle whimper while Gohan carried him to the kitchen to warm up some milk.

Gohan still couldn't quite work out how one baby could be so much hard work after only a week. He would secretly admit he was doing well, but also secretly admit that he would have loved some help but over the next few years he had gotten better, and the older his little brother, Goten got the easier the caring got, but then new problems arose.

The first problem was Goten had a tail. That was easily sorted out with the standard why should we care. There are talking animals all over the planet and he remembered that his mum and dad never cared to hide his or cut it off, except when the thing with the fake moon happened and he almost went on a giant monkey sized rampage.

Therefore, since the moon had been destroyed, and Vegeta had no reason to throw that fake lunar technique into the sky he could keep his tail. That led 14 year old Gohan to take his 2 and half year old little brother out on some exploratory trips, mainly to wear the tot out.

He made sure to keep clear of anyone he might have known. He didn't want to bother anyone unless left with little choice. Gohan had kept up with his studies and dressed in what his mother would deem appropriate while out, but at home whatever he felt like for his training.

Anyway, he was sure his clothes weren't anywhere near nerdy enough for his mother approval, but he doubted he could ever win with her. He wore some neat black shoes with black slacks, and a white long sleeved tee shirt. It wasn't like he had any reason to dress up class or anything, just a trip out.

Goten was wearing his little orange and blue gi, just like their father used to wear, and while the small boy giggled happily as he rode his little white cloud Gohan had to fly beside him.

Gohan was quite annoyed that his dad in his thirties was innocent enough to ride the stupid cloud but he wasn't any more He bet if he wished that jerk back he could still ride the stupid thing. Though, giving the cloud to Goten he did have the cloud as an extra minder, just in case.

They landed in a side alley by a large building and after saying bye to the Flying Nimbus they walked inside through the main entrance. It was a junior martial arts competition, which was annoying as Gohan didn't like hurting kids, but they needed money, so he signed up, paid the admission fee and warned Goten to behave while he handed him off in the nursery where he'll get to play with the other kids.

Gohan then found the boys dressing room and pulled out his gi from his capsule pack and changed. It was a dark blue and sleeveless with a red sash around his waist, red boots, and red wristbands.

Some of the other boys looked nervous while some looked down right hostile while they waited to be called out while the commentator spoke with the crowd, riling them up. He had missed the World Martial Arts Tournament that year on purpose, just in case someone he knew turned up, even though the junior prize was a lot more than here.

It took some time, but soon they were out around the white ring, and Gohan was surprised to see a girl was in attendance. She had cool blue eyes and her thick black hair tied up in twin ponytails wearing a brown karate gi with a black belt around her waist.

"That's Videl, man!"

Gohan looked next to him to see a boy with long blonde hair and muscles wearing a blue sleeveless top and white joggers and trainer. "Believe me man, I don't think she's interested in much, and turns me down for dates all the time."

Gohan found that amusing but tried not to smile too much. "I honestly didn't expect a girl. She looks really angry about something, and... Man I think she's glaring at you?"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly before looking back over to the girl and paled. "Oh crap, I do not want to fight her."

Gohan wasn't sure why but looking more intently he could see the sleight definition of muscle through her smooth skin. He couldn't help but admire the way her gi hung to her body in all the correct ways. He was at the age when he should be appreciating a girl's shapely figure, and she was pretty too, much prettier if she stopped glaring at him.

"Crap!" Gohan muttered as he looked to the blonde boy.

"She doesn't like being stared at, man!" he answered the unasked question, understanding the black haired boy's confusion. "Girls are weird, not just her. That's what sisters, mothers, and aunts are around for, so we're ready to understand that when we're teenagers."

"I-I guess," he replied with a shrug as the small crowd watching in the stands cheered out as the names were listed on the board. There was around 16 kids including him, and 3 sets that led to 2, and then, just 1, the final. He was annoyed that Videl would fight him at some point if she wasn't knocked out of the match early on, but that didn't seem likely as odds were displayed and she was the favourite.

He didn't care as he was unsurprisingly the bottom of the pack, and had already bet on himself to win. He was surprised by that loophole. He couldn't bet against himself because they could call cheat, but he could for himself. That kind of money with his tournament winnings could see him right for a few years.

It was always boring watching other people fighting, especially when they were so slow, but watching Videl he was very impressed. If she had a better teacher she could be throwing energy balls and flying in no time.

He had had one boy chicken out on him with stage fright to the disappointment of his family before Gohan got to fight. It was the blonde boy, Sharpener. He swaggered onto the arena floor as if he owned the place when the referee called to 'fight'.

"Sorry Gohan, but I so own this match!" he said, charging when Gohan noticed Videl watching intently. Her eyes widened as Sharpener rushed in a punch, but Gohan ducked swiftly, and with a leg sweep the blonde boy flew out of the ring and crashed to the floor, out cold.

Gohan blinked in surprise and offered a sheepish grin to Videl. He was surprised when her cheeks lit up before she rolled her eyes and looked away as if she didn't have the patience for playing games.

Sharpener had been taken to the infirmary and the matches continued until 2 remained. Gohan and Videl stood in the ring together, eyeing each other cautiously, or more like in Gohan's case he liked her, but like her or not, he needed money, so he couldn't lose.

"Ready!" Mr. Announcer called out with a mic in hand. They each nodded as they got into fighting stances. "FIGHT!" he called out loudly and the crowd went wild, especially a blonde blue haired woman who had seen him and couldn't help betting on him to win. She felt like she was practically robbing the betting office, but it was their fault.

"So Gohan, huh...!?" Videl asked, and he nodded as the announcer said it several times already and the huge screen board had his name written down. "Don't try to go easy on me just because I'm a girl. I want to beat you fair and square."

Gohan smirked as he thought of something amusing. "Okay, but how about we make this more interesting?" he asked, grinning.

"Like what?" she asked, curious.

"If I win... you have to take me out on a date, and pay for everything, no expense spared," he said while her cheeks darkened and she looked uncomfortable as people were watching and snickering. "If you win I'll give you a custom made Capsule Corp capsule containing a top of the range custom made workout chamber!"

She seemed to just freeze as she looked into his eyes, and she could see he wasn't lying, and the thought of something that cool was more than enough to make her agree. It was as good as hers, or so she thought until he was dodging her hits with ease, and to top things off he was forcing her to change her stances, and it bugged her that she was getting better because of his meddling.

"Do you know who my father is?" she asked as she skipped back and they came to a stop.

"No," he replied thoughtfully. "Never really crossed my mind to care, should I?"

She smirked smugly and nodded. "Of course you should. He's the World Martial Arts Champion!"

Gohan burst out laughing and pointing which stopped her attack in its tracks. He was having trouble taking a breath. "Oh I'm so sorry, damn, I would have anger management issues too if I had to put up with him for too much, or a great sense of humour!"

"Why, you!" she cried out striking in anger but he back-flipped so low to the ground that her fist went over, and he skidded back on his feet out of rang. "Then who is your father?!" she demanded as she pretended she wasn't impressed with that move.

"Goku Son, never contested previous champion!" he said, and her eyes widened. "He unfortunately can't contest any longer as he passed away a few years ago, but by the time the next tournament comes around, I'll be old enough to compete and I'll need the cash!"

"Y-you think you'll win the tournament in four years?" she asked, baffled by him and planning to look up his father's matches at her earliest opportunity.

He grinned and nodded. "Not quite four years, and I'll expect you there!" he said as her eyes bulged out as he disappeared and reappeared in front of her in a blink and she saw the flicker of teal in his eyes before she crashed down outside of the ring, groaning in pain, gritting her teeth and holding her stomach as she pulled herself up to her knees.

"I'll meet you at your house, next Saturday for our date," Gohan said whimsically as she was nursing her emotions, prideful wounds. "Don't worry, I won't need an address, I'll just follow the scent of smug bastard!" he said before hopping down from the stage and leaving her to sigh while he collected his winnings and went to find Goten.

However, he stopped before he could reach the nursery when he sensed the boy behind him and turned to see him playing with a little blonde haired girl with her blonde hair up in pigtails, and wondered whether that was a fashion statement or something, and she wore a little red dress.

His eyes snapped up to meet the smirk of a young woman with lose blonde hair to her neck, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a blue summer dress that hung halfway down her thighs and sandals. She had her arms folded under her nice sized chest as she looked him up and down.

"Eighteen!" he muttered in surprise. She honestly didn't look more than 19 or 20 and she stood behind the children while they hadn't a care in the world. "I don't think they need to see what a real fight is like."

She rolled her eyes. "Krillin and I had a huge fight last week. Marron and I have been staying in a hotel. We were running low on money when I saw you entering the tournament, so bet what we had, lucky too, but that won't last forever, so we're moving in with you or I'll tell Bulma that your mums dead and you're living all by yourself with a three year old."

"Umm... seriously you and Krillin?" he couldn't help but ask. He didn't want to sound rude about the guy but she could do better.

"Yes!" she said pointing to the blonde girl.

"Oh, I'm not a biologist or anything but how can an android have kids?"

She groaned, rubbing her brow. "I was once human. I'm not fully a machine."

"Doesn't that mean you're a cyborg?" he asked her, curious.

She paused with a thoughtful frown for a moment. "Umm... I suppose that does, not thought much about it in a long time."

"Well, anyway I suppose you can both stay... I was going to trick Piccolo into babysitting on Saturday, but you'll do I suppose. Anyway, what happened with Krillin?"

"He wouldn't go out and get a job to buy a house so we could get off away from that sleaze ball pervert, Roshi!"

"Okay, fair enough for me," he replied, shrugging as he led them from the building and plonked the children on Nimbus before the pair followed after them while they were giggling and Eighteen kept staring at her daughter in worry.

"So, Eighteen how are you with household chores?" Gohan asked hopefully.

She glared at him coldly. "I'll do mine and Marron's fair share, nothing more unless there's something in it for me, or Marron."

"So, Krillin gets to see her, right?"

"When he learns to be more responsible I'll think about it!"

"Right!" he replied with a sigh. If he didn't know how irresponsible his dad could have been he might have thought Krillin stood more of a chance. Maybe he'll blow cover and call him, or not and maybe he'll accidentality see Eighteen naked, or at least something.

He paused that thought and groaned. Maybe Roshi really was such a bad influence. He would have to make sure that his brothers' contact with that man was kept to a complete minimum. He sighed, as one outing to make some money had just made his life so much more complicated.

Though, at least he had someone to talk to who could carry a conversation, and a free babysitter, which was a bonus so he could get back to some hardcore training.

 **to be continued...**

 _ **A/N:**_ _this is a new try on my story Super Saiyans Hyper, and hopefully it will be better and more fun to read, with a neater flow to the writing._


	50. Blood War (HP)

**Authors Note:** _Again, its been too long since I said anything, but it is I, Myrddin de Celestis._ _ **THIS**_ _story... it holds a special place in my heart, no matter how lame it can get in places, or how corny, or how messy the grammar might be, or how death seems to be something shrugged off with a simple "meh". This story. It was my_ **FIRST** _. Not first published, but the_ **FIRST** _fanfiction I ever wrote, though I had neatened it somewhat before it was first published. I had written a lot more for this story, but unfortunately – an incident lost it all (a long with a hell of a lot of other stories chapters, which is why I never got around to completing a lot that I had finished)._

 _I hope you can all enjoy this story and follow, fave, and review. Also, you might want to check out my Twitter and YouTube channels. Links on profile._

 **Warning** : _Story contains needless corn and lot's of violence without consequences. But don't worry; they're only Death Eaters._

 **0oo00oo0**

 _Light and dark with the blurry line in the middle. Harry and Ginny choose to walk that line and put the fear back into war. No longer shall they fight one-sided cowering from those who bath in darkness. Instead they shall fight back with force._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Chapters: 7 - Words: 46,497 - Reviews: 21 - Updated: 2/7/2012 - Published: 5/11/2011 - [Harry P., Ginny W.]_

 _ **0oo00oo0**_

Fred and George Weasley both of whom are identical twins with flaming red hair, and a knack for mischief and mayhem. They call it enjoying a joke, but we all know the twins better? They where busying them selves, with their not too long owned joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Hey Fred!" yelled George to his twin brother from the counter.

"Yeah?"

"Are there any more slystickles out back? Or have we completely sold out again?" said George to his approaching brother.

"Unfortunately we've sold out again," replied Fred with a roll of his eyes.

 _'Well. I suppose it can't be helped,'_ thought George rubbing his eyes tiredly but smiling.

"Sorry we're all out. If you return in a couple of days we should have some in by then," George spoke while turning to his young customer and beaming down at him. "Or I suppose you could order them and have them delivered?" Looking at the boy standing before him he didn't look that much older than George did just before his first trip to Hogwarts.

 _'I miss it,'_ he thought with a frown, though that turned into a smirk seconds later. _'Yeah, I miss all of the mischief I used_ _to get into. Damn the real world seems like too much trouble most days.'_

These days he has more pressing matters like keeping his customers happy and coming back for more. Plus he and his brother have to fret about customer safety since Voldemort and his Death Eaters are on the loose there's no telling when or where they'll strike. They've already brutally attacked Hogsmeade just two years ago, and murdered many innocent witches and wizards a small minority of which were children.

It doesn't help much that he has to worry so much about his Sister, and youngest Weasley, Ginevra (Ginny) ever since she started dating Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived; she's been putting her self in danger. Though even he has to admit his little sister has some incredible skills with magic, and that her power far surpasses anyone else's in their family. It was only a few months ago that in her haste to save Harry from the most evil and vile Dark Lord ever, that she had to suffer the torture curse.

Not that he has anything against the-boy-who-lived. He actually considers Harry a brother and a great friend but Harry dose lead a dangerous life, even if he doesn't go looking for trouble. The problem is, trouble and danger usually find him and by proxy finds Ginny, and Harry's two best friends Ron Weasley their bother, and Hermione Granger, Ron's girlfriend.

However, even if he wanted to split his sister and Harry up he doubted very much that he would be able. They seem to have fallen deeply in love. In fact, he found the whole thing to be quite sickening. Though, he figured that's probably just because she's his little sister.

 **0oo00oo0**

Fred had returned to the back room of his and George's Joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where he was heading out back to use the bathroom. He'd been dying to use the toilet for a while now, and the shop has just started to quiet down a bit, so at last he gets to have that long awaited pee. That's the problem with running a successful business… finding the time to take those much needed five minute brakes.

'Shops been so busy I haven't even had a chance to go all day,' he thought tiredly as he reached out for the bathroom door.

However, just as he was about to push the door open, a huge crash startled him and almost made him fall to his knees. It was like the sound of something large and heavy being ripped away from something, and being forced to the ground. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and tingles with static energy. He involuntarily shuddered.

Soon after a terrible screeching sound rolled painfully over, as the ground began to shake violently, as if an Earth Quake, but even Fred knew this is no natural phenomenon… no, far from natural. He shook his head clear as he clambered unsteadily on his feet. He quickly staggered his way back to the door leading out onto the shop floor. However, as soon as he leaned upon the door frame and looked through into the shop at all of their terrified customers the quake abruptly stop, almost as if it had never been.

"What the...?"

 **0oo00oo0**

George stood stock still at the counter unable to move. He only wore a horrified expression on his face. He watched through the shop front window at least fifty something goblins on the warpath. Each with gleaming golden armour and shields, and silver swords just chopping down anyone not allied with them even children. He had to look away quickly or he would most certainly puke up every meal he's ever eaten.

"What the...? Is right brother of mine," he mildly agreed as he turned his attention from the beginning chaos outside to his brother. Fred didn't look much better than he feels. His pale cheeks tinted green with sick.

"We should do something to help," replied Fred taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. The Death Eaters haven't been this brazen since the attack on Hogsmeade

George and Fred took one deep breath each as they pulled out their wands ready to defend them selves and their customers from harm, unsure what they can actually do if anything at all.

'Right now I wish Harry and Ginny were here,' George said to himself. 'With the power them two have they would be able to take out those goblins quick 'n' easy.'

"Fred?"

"Yes George?" replied Fred keeping his immediate attention from the carnage outside to keep from heaving his lunch.

"What about them?" asked George pointing out their terrified customers. He grimaced as he saw a few had thrown up their meals, and others just stood petrified, unable to move right now.

Fred winced, but quickly shook his head clear. They have a fair few people to get out and fast. It is after all their responsibility to make sure that their customers and staff is kept safe.

"Allison!" George called towards the pretty shop assistant they had recently hired to help lighten their load a little.

She has long blonde hair down to her shoulders and piercing blue eyes that were an astonishing midnight colour. The reason Fred and George hired her was because of her looks, but it had turned out well and Allison was a great success, and brilliant help around the shop, plus it didn't hurt that she is a drop dead gorgeous piece of eye candy either.

"Y-y-yes, Mr Weasley," she replied scarcely coming back to her senses. She looked as if she had been running a marathon under water. Her usually perfect skin now pale and clammy with cold sweat and her cheeks tinged with green, and her eyes mad with fright and worry.

"Allison. We need you to take everyone into the back," called Fred to her catching on to what George had in mind for his customers escape from Diagon Alley.

"Get everyone some floo powder…" continued George

"And floo everyone here straight to…" ordered Fred locking eyes with her and taking a deep breath to steady him self.

"The Ministry of Magic…" they chorused together. It felt as if it might be the last time they get to do that.

She looked at them quietly and George could make out a single tear running down her cheek.

She nodded.

"Don't forget you're to leave for the Ministry straight after them," he motioned the customers around them.

All the customers followed Allison to the back room though there were a few who were unable to move without coaxing and being directed as they had certainly gone into shock. All they could hear as they entered the back room was the explosions, and ruckus from outside. It made them jump or flinch at every sound, expecting it to be the last they hear in this messed up world.

George turned back to Fred, his eyes just skipping over the door that almost certainly leads to their deaths. The cobbled streets of Diagon Alley he noticed smashed and cracked. The goblins were still outside laughing and jeering. It seemed lucky they don't seem to want to enter any of the shops. Rather instead, content on waiting for foolish and scared people to run out of their hiding place or the shops that lined the Alley.

The Goblin mercenaries were ruthless; George couldn't believe it possible, for these creatures to be so horrid. Heck, even books wrote by wizards had never said that goblins could be so cruel.

 **0oo00oo0**

Allison couldn't believe the noises coming from the streets of Diagon Alley. It sounded like a war was going on out side and there is nothing she or any of the customers can do about it but run away. Her heart felt as if it might explode through her chest at any moment it was beating so hard and fast.

'I hope Fred and George are going to be okay,' she sighed to herself as she approached the fireplace in the back room. She reached up to the top of the fire place and pulled a large pot down. 'Ahh, here's the floo powder.' She handed the pot around for everyone to take a pinch. Then she pulled a young boy up front to the fireplace to go first, as she had heard that women and children are supposed to escape first.

"Just drop the floo powder into the flames and shout for the Ministry of Magic!" she shouted over the noise from outside, so everybody heard her instructions. She can barely believe how brave about this she's being. She's quite certain if this happened while she was still at Hogwarts she would have fainted, and maybe even wet herself, (she was close to that now).

She took a deep breath and listened as the young boy stepped forwards. She could just about tell that the fighting has escalated, bringing her some relief that people had at least started fighting back. The boy looked at her in fear, but she forced him a reassuring smile. He gave her the tiniest smile in return before launching his floo powder into the flames, instantly huge emerald flames erupted up and around the boy.

"Ministry of Magic!" he called out loudly as he stepped forwards into the large green flames.

However, there was a flicker of emerald, and another before the emerald flames just splashed away leaving the boy where they stood proud only moments ago. Allison and the customers stared at the boy in shock. He looked both dazed and confused, but then everybody was confused.

"That almost seems like the floo network has been cut off," came a young man's voice. She looked over at the man with a frown. "I work for the floo network regulation department," he answered her unasked question. "But why would they cut off the floo network?" he looked very agitated and nervous.

"Here," he suddenly said to the boy. He approached the boy and handed him the pinch of floo powder he had earlier acquired from Allison.

"Thank you sir," the boy mumbled gratefully.

"No worries kid, but now try again, but shout your destination as being 'The Three Broom Sticks, Hogsmeade," he asked the boy reasonably.

The boy looked nervously up at the young man before looking to Allison for guidance. With a small nod of encouragement from Allison, the young boy stepped up to the fire once more and threw his new pinch of floo powder into the flames.

"THE THREE BROOMSTICKS, HOGSMEADE!" he yelled for the fire to hear. However, all that happened were emerald sparks within the normal fire before they fluttered away into nothing. It was disheartening to say the least. They're stuck in the middle of a battlefield and they can't even floo out.

"The Ministry must have disconnected the floo network" the young man said with a look of horror and disbelief on his face. "Damn this!" he muttered in outrage.

"Why in the blazes would they do that?"

"I don't know," replied Allison fearfully. "What are we going to do now?"

"I haven't a clue…" he began but trailed off just as an explosion shook the ground. They lost their balance slightly as the back wall was then ripped down in a crumpling heap. They could almost see outside as the dust slowly cleared away. They watch with baited breath as the dust, ash and other bits of debris settles down all of there faces as white as white can get and just as clammy.

 **"AVADA** **KEDAVRA!"**

All of a sudden three green jets of light streak towards them at incredible speed… however, their adrenalin was being pumped at all time new highs and time seemed to slow down for them. It was like watching the end slowly approaching. Tears streamed down their faces, they shock, and held each other in fright and horror.

However, their attention became split when the wall to the next shop over exploded inwards and something streaked passed them. Allison had thought for a moment that things had gone from seriously shit to something worse. How it could have gotten worse she may never know, but she was wrong.

There she was… maybe their very own guardian angle standing crouched on a long metal and plastic board, similar to a surfboard or more accurately like a snowboard, only less rounded with straight edges and a wide flat/straight front. The bottom of the board sparkled with golden light that seemed to flow like glitter but left no dust upon the ground. It was the most magnificent sight any of them had witnessed in their lives.

She had tilted the board towards the killing curses, and to their awe and astonishment the beams didn't hit the board as they had figured they would. Instead they seemed to splash into the air like a stone would ripple water, and all three beams veered off around her and the board. Several of the customers jumped and startled as the green killers sailed around them exploding into the ground behind them.

Their mysterious saviour re-angled her board within seconds facing the three masked men she had saved them from. In her left hand they noted a very long katana blade in its deep purple sheaf with dark red ropes leading around it in some intricate patterns. The handle itself was long in deep black and red leather intertwined with two bone-like claws coming up to protect the hand from the birdlike hand guard.

Allison could practically feel the woman's smirk as she held her sword out flat towards the Death Eaters. It was quite obvious even with the masks that the Death Eaters were terrified, and who wouldn't be. She was a very intimidating sight to behold.

"Rose thorn bind!" their saviour suddenly hissed out. Her voice was gentle and elegant, strong and soothing yet those three words alone sent a shiver of fear through everybody's spines. It was terrifying to hear this girl's power in only her voice but to feel it too. It ran warm and cold through the veins, solid and lucid. It had a mind of its own… indescribable.

Nothing happened for a moment and all was too quiet as everyone seemed to hold their breaths. Then a Death Eater snorted. He must have thought her spell hadn't worked for a moment, and he even went to fire a curse at her. However, he stopped when she giggled. Her sword suddenly flashed purple for the briefest of moments before the ground began to shake.

Allison could tell that the shaking ground was centred around the Death Eaters easily as they were crying out and barely able to keep their footing. However, what happened next happened so fast she almost missed it. Huge green vines exploded out of the ground forcing fissures to get out, through the surface. On each of the vines were hundreds of razor sharp thorns.

It was an amazing sight for certain. However, as soon as they burst out of the ground, they shot round, twisting and ensnaring the Death Eaters. The razor thorns tearing into their flesh, their red blood gushing onto the green of the vines. The Death Eaters were screaming in pain, struggling against the vines but they weren't going to ever escape that spell.

"The more you struggle you foolish little murderers the more messed up you'll become. You'll just end up dead!" the girl chimed sing song with a little giggle. She sounded so musical and childish about the way she told them of their fate it was plain creepy. "Some people just don't like to take others advice I suppose!" she giggled again as she watched the foolish Death Eaters continuing to cry, bleed, struggle, and suffocate to death before she finally tuned them out and turned on her board to Allison and the customers.

It was now Allison and the others could get a good look at her. She was dressed quite unusually even for a witch. She was wearing deep scarlet and black leather robes with tight fitting trousers and top that hugged her curves in all the correct places. Her ropes hung loosely but still form fitting almost like a long coat with a leather hood, which was pulled up covering her face half in shadows. Under the hood Allison could just make out the leather bands holding on some dark tinted goggles, as well as the girls midnight black hair.

She had what appeared to be a coat of arms on her left breast. It was like a black and silver phoenix on top of a red and gold shield with its wings spread wide. Allison took note of what she saw earlier and recalls that same black and silver phoenix on the back of the girls' robes. However, within the phoenix coats shield she took note of the lion… the exact image of Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The woman wore small black leather boots on her feet with black metal plates and fiery red wing markings on either side, and skin tight black leather gloves with metal plates on the backs in a different, lighter shade of black that fit her perfectly. And lastly around each wrist was a perfectly white bracelet with some markings carved into them.

The young woman's gaze was unnerving as they couldn't clearly see her face, and even then her expression seemed blank for a moment before they could make out the shadow of a smile over her lips. Even with how concealed this girl is Allison knew without a doubt she's beautiful. She felt a little jealous at her figure too. The girl is just beyond fit, she can even make out the muscles of her body being hugged by her clothes.

"Are you all OK?" she asked them in a soft and gentle voice. She actually sounded a little concerned.

"Y-yes… t-thanks t-to you Miss…" replied Allison, both nervous and fearful. This isn't the sort of person you want to disrespect. Allison even found her self bowing. "S-sorry… I don't mean to be rude but?" she trailed away unable to ask the question that tried to break free from her lips.

"You're the Lady of the Phoenix aren't you?" the young floo regulator suddenly blurted out taking a step backwards. His eyes were wide with fright and Allison could see him shaking even more now than when they were being threatened by Death Eaters. "B-but you're just a-a-a myth."

She looked to him in both amusement and pity letting out a small chuckled, he flinched. "Astute," she agreed in a peppy tone. "But myths always have a base in fact. I my self am very real."

The Lady of the Phoenix then hopped off her board to land lightly on the ground. It just floated next to her, though her smile widened a little as they all flinched. It was now that Allison got a good look at the Lady's flying board. It was black from the back fading into red at the front with a huge purple and black phoenix spread over it. It had to be the single most beautiful picture she had ever seen before.

The Lady giggled a little startling them before turning away from them and facing the door. Alison gulped as she got to admire this girl's great rear, even with the robes in the way; they are thin and form hugging enough. Alison blushed and gulped, feeling faint as the Lady tilted her head slightly looking back at them.

"You lot should stay here where it is safe," the Lady of the Phoenix spoke calmly and politely but the order was clear. Although she phrased it like a request, it was certainly a command. She turned back towards the shop floor and had only taken one step.

"W-wait… Lady Phoenix!" Allison called hesitantly.

The young Lady Phoenix stopped and turned slightly to her. This time the Lady's smile was slightly warmer than ever before, but still chilly and kind of sinister. "Do not worry. It will be all over soon. We'll make sure of that!" the young woman replied before she walked gracefully through the door. They startled however as her board while following her seemed to shimmer with the air and disappear.

"I wonder what she meant by that?" Allison asked her self in wonderment as she looked up she had to hold back from heaving as her eyes landed on the Death Eaters trapped in the vines. She hadn't noticed but they had stopped shouting and struggling. They were dead, cut up to pieces, a few body parts severed and globs of blood dribbling down the vines to the floor, pooling.

She couldn't take it any more as she lost bladder control, pissing her self she dropped to her hands and knees breathing heavily and laboured, shaking from head to toe. She could feel the warm liquid pooling around her crouch and sliding down her legs before she finally heaved puking on the ground, sweat pouring off her and her eyes wide with fright. She doubted she could forget this even if she had her memory modified.

However, she wasn't the only one loosing control of bodily functions or being violently sick. How could she be? They all witnessed what she had so cruelly done. But still, she rescued them, whereas the Ministry had not. She has killed for them, and deep within their souls they'll be forever grateful.

 **0oo00oo0**

Fred and George have been in the thick of things for nearly ten minuets now and the battles starting to heat up. Only a few minuets into the battle did any aurors actually show up and only about forty something according to Mad-Eye-Moody. According to the heavily scared old ex-auror the Ministry is in disarray and they've even seen fit to cut off the floo network throughout the UK. So unless your fire is connected internationally nobody's going anywhere through it, essentially cutting off Diagon Alley's main escape rout.

This was troubling news for the Weasley twins as it most likely means Allison and their customers are still stuck within their shop unable to escape. And with all of the wards up and around properties they can't apparate either. It is infuriating to be so helpless. If the ministry had started weeding out all of the corruption sooner they had no doubt that the floo network would at the very least still be open.

'Maybe,' Fred thought in hope. 'They might have gotten through before the stupid Ministry shut down the floo network.' Though he wasn't holding out much faith in that happening, they had probably shut the network down as soon as they got word of the attack.

He looked over towards his and George's shop where he was surprised to see a fit young woman wearing crimson and black leather robes. She seemed to glide from their shop with pure determined grace and power. She seemed stunning even though he could not see her face because of the hood she is wearing hiding her face mostly in shadows.

She walked calmly and agilely towards a nasty and large group of goblins without a care for her own safety. In her left hand in its sheaf, she held a very long katana sword. It must have been almost as long as she is tall. It took the goblins a few moments to notice her, but when they did crafty little smirks lined their murderous lips. They turned to her, weapons at the ready, but she suddenly stopped and Fred would swear she was smiling under her hood.

She took a few moments seeming to examine them, corking her head to one side. She completely ignored the rest of the battle going on around her, and the Death Eaters were too busy to notice her presence anyway.

"Surrender!" she spoke softly and quiet. Her gentle voice drifting clearly; even drowning out the sound of battle. However, that one word made Moody, Fred, and George shiver cold dread. It was even obvious her voice had spooked the goblins as they hesitated for a second. It was quite alarming to think that one girl had spooked just over twenty goblin worriers with only one word.

However, the goblins regained themselves immediately and sneered their reply, showing off their sharpened teeth. They charged towards her, however, she just stood her ground and before they were within five meters of her she raised her sword up a little, nonchalant.

"Razor-bind!" she hissed, magic practically leaking from her words. The goblins paused suddenly in their attack. Their eyes widened as her sword flashed brightly from purple to a liquid silver. Then the worst happened. The liquid silver blurred off the sword in several long slivering tendrils, snaking their way forward at high speeds towards the goblins. The tendrils soon started snaking round the goblins like frisky anaconda, coiling and ensnaring.

Fred, George, and Moody grimaced as the goblins started screaming in pain as they struggled to free themselves. They couldn't see why for a moment until they noticed the blood starting to pool down from them. The liquid metal started to form around the goblins small bodies. Blades forming along thin metal cords, slicing into goblin flesh dropping blood to the ground. The goblins all fell to their knees as the bind tightening on them cutting deeper, their howls of agony ringing through peoples ears like nails to a chalkboard.

The Lady's sword flashed purple once more, and the liquid metal melded away joining the rest of the spell containing the goblins in their agony. The young woman just stretched a little unconcerned about the pain she had just caused, or the blood she had spilt. She waited only a few moments before the goblins slowly one by one stopped screaming out, and either fainted from pain and blood loss or died. It seemed she wouldn't care either way.

"A-all of t-them w-with one spell, a-and without a wand!" Fred said to him self holding his stomach, his cheeks lightly stained green. "I-I'm going to be sick!" he reached out before bending over at the waist and letting out his lunch the same way it entered.

"Fuck… me too!" he heard his brother gasp out as he too bent over throwing out his lunch. That had to have been the single most disgusting thing he had ever seen, and he prided himself on seeing disgusting things all of the time, but this was going way too far, even if it was kind of cool, in an ironic sort of justice for the goblins.

Moody was watching the twins with a small amount of pity as they hurled before he spoke. "Well I must say even I feel a little queasy after seeing that!" he growled out with shake of his head. "But if every young witch and wizard fought like that, the Death Eaters would think twice about attacking us like this?"

 **0oo00oo0**

Mad-Eye-Moody held back a smile at the sickly look the twins managed to give him as they wiped off their mouths on their sleeves. He can definitely see why the green tinted twins are now feeling under the weather. Even he had been a lot older than them when he first saw something even remotely like this, and that was nothing as gruesome or bloody.

"So she's the fabled Lady of the Phoenix!" he growled out. "I am impressed. She's even more dangerous than I could have ever believed. Well for someone who supposedly fights for the light."

The twins were however spared from responding, because seemingly out of nowhere three huge great big mountain trolls came charging round the corner at them towards their alley vantage point. The twins quickly got over their problems as they readied themselves with Moody for a difficult fight. The trolls stunk of putrid rotten mean and fish even from the several yards away. Their stumpy grey bald heads housed dark menacing bloodshot eyes of furry, obviously someone had been working them into a state.

They each choose a dulling stance ready to defend them selves, holding them selves up as bravely as they can manage. However, within seconds they found themselves shielding their eyes as a huge explosion erupted deafening nearby with a blinding white light. The air was supercharged with static and they could each feel their hairs standing up slightly on edge. The ground shook minimally but they could hear it crack in places, and as the light slowly faded away they heard three heavy dull thuds before them.

The three of them slowly blinked their eyes; little speckles of colours violated their vision for a few moments as they blinked away the spots. However, when their vision cleared their mouths dropped open in horror. The three trolls were no longer a threat. They were lying on the floor smouldering and smoking, burnt black with a putrid, acid like smell of burnt meat. Boiled blood oozed out of cracks in their overcooked skin, and more than a few times one of the monsters legs or arms twitched oozing even more blood, or producing another crack in the skin.

Moody looked to the twins, both of who looked as if they were going to throw up some more. Now whoever did this wants everyone's attention, and wants it now. This is obviously one seriously powerful mage. Moody was almost anxious to see this new player himself. This attack had garnered everyone's attention as they had all stopped fighting with each other and were looking around frantically, most quickly taking cover. The Death Eaters seemed to be the only group stupid and arrogant enough to stay out in the open, as even the remaining goblins kept to the sides of the street.

Moody too found himself scanning the streets for this mage, but all he spotted was several more unfortunate trolls having been taken out of the fight. It was quite scary to think that it was potentially done with one spell by one person.

"U-up there!" came the voice of one of the Weasley twins suddenly. Moody wasn't sure which one but he gazed at the young lad and saw him pointing to the roof top of the Weasley twins new joke shop. He followed the young lads pointing arm and hand nervously.

"It's a guy dressed similar to that girl we saw earlier!" one of the twins proclaimed breathlessly.

Indeed it was a young man dressed in crimson and black leather robes but his were more loose fitting that the young woman's. He stood on top of a metal and plastic board of some kind with a straight front and angles, coloured red from the back fading into black at the front with a huge green and black phoenix on it. The underside sparkling gold as he hovered above the shop. He wore a hood up covering his face mainly in shadows just like the girls, though it was noticeable that he wasn't wearing anything covering his eyes.

He carried in his right hand the strangest weapon Moody had ever seen. It brought forth the image of the grim reapers scythe if the reaper were to improve upon it over the eras. It was huge… easily as long as the young man. It housed a handle and long guard in the centre, with a huge slick white curved blade pointing up like a cutlass, with a blade flowing a little further down protecting the hand guard. Just below the main blade the weapon housed an emerald green gem with a slight glow to it. The blade then trailed down the handle like a spear of pure white coming to a stop by the man's feet in a deadly point. The handle was perfectly wrapped in entwined black and greed leather. The blades edges from top to bottom like perfect yet unbreakable glass tinted dark green.

It was an impressive sight to behold, as he rested his weapon lazily on his right shoulder. His eyes seemed to be scanning over every creature within the alley, and he didn't seem to be in a hurry to introduce himself to anyone. Moody could now actually feel the fear blanketing the air around him. And it's not just the dark that are fearful but the light too. Moody him self felt the fear within his own heart. Even the Dark Lord Voldemort would be hard pressed to get a reaction as strongly as this.

His robes blew in the wind rippling gently. It was eerie and spooky. How any one man can scare the shit out of so many people at midday is beyond Moody's knowledge. He shuddered. He can feel it… only a fool wouldn't be able to. It was like wave upon endless wave of energy… pure magical energy was leaking from the young man. No… not leaking… flowing… being projected. It was like he wanted everyone to feel his power… he wants for the enemy to fear it… to fear him.

Moody looked slowly from the young man to the Death Eaters… those fools who stood out in the open so easy to target from the air… they were now frozen in place looking up at him. Moody could just about see through the eye holes in their skeletal masks. They were beyond scare. They were in the realms of shitting themselves and dying of heart attacks or strokes.

He had never seen Death Eaters so scared before. Never. Not even when the great and powerful Dumbledore is on the battlefield. But of course they know Dumbledore is too soft to hurt them, or kill them, but here they realise this is no Dumbledore wannabe. This is a man who means to kill them, and a man who won't be quick about it either. Moody found him self feeling a little sorry for them… well only a little.

They're already dead.

 **0oo00oo0**

"W-who's he?" George wondered aloud to no one, his voice quivering with his fear.

"He's my husband of course. Lord of the Phoenix!" came a mysterious voice from behind them.

The three of them jumped in shock and horror, their hearts pounding in their chests they span around gasping for breath. None of them even had the nerve or forethought to raise their wands in defence. It was her… her robes waved gently in a non-existent breeze, and the air around her was thick with power. They gulped and took an attentive step back as one, which only caused her to laugh gently, as if she found amusement in their fear.

"You fear someone who has caused you no grief!" she suddenly chimed sing-song almost mockingly with laughter in her sweet and deadly voice just stroking her thumb along the sheaf of her blade. "I wish I could understand but there is not much I fear."

"Y-you're the Lady of the Phoenix a-aren't you?" Moody suddenly questioned raspy. "A-and he's the L-Lord of the Phoenix. I-I just thought y-you were just s-some silly little story to g-give people hope."

"Silly, maybe," she agreed with an amused shake of her head. "But little story? I'll have to disagree with that. You see… our story is only just beginning."

"I-I can see," agreed Moody nervously.

She let out a small giggle that sent cold chills of dread running down their spines as she turned from them, slowly and gracefully heading in the direction of her husband. As she walked her board shimmered back into existence a metre or more above the ground floating alongside her. She effortlessly hopped up onto her board just before hell seemed to break loose, and chaos ensued upon the alley.

Splattering of blood suddenly coated all three, Moody, Fred, and George as they coward, dropping to their knees.

"OH SHIT" all three of them proclaimed in croaky lost voices.

 **One month earlier**

His eyes were closed softly as he laid within the large garden of the Burrow on top a grassy hill, quite far from the house with the bright sun bathing him in light, his head resting in his folded round hands. She could feel a soft breeze gently caressing her skin as she momentarily watched him, keeping out of his light. His raven black hair in neat disarray sway with the wind in places but not much, he only wore some cream khaki shorts that would hang down to his knees, along with a loose fitting white tee shirt that surprisingly hid a lot of his muscles very well. He wore white running shoes with silvery laces tied loosely onto his feet.

She smiled upon him with love and adoration. The love of her life… her most important person. She used her right hand to brush a stray of deep red hair from her chocolate brown eyes as she lowered her self down next to him quietly making sure not to tangle her flowing white summer dress as she sat watching him bare foot for a moment before she lowered her self all the way till she was lying next to him and turning on her side. She soon snuggled up to him with one hand coming to rest on his chest along with her cheek.

He suddenly chuckled lightly and moved his arms, resting his head on the grass he carefully pulled her tighter into him self as he wrapped his arms around her. His right hand gently gliding through her hair as she closed her eyes, entwining their legs. She felt so very peaceful.

It has been five years since he saved her life deep within the bowls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Chamber of Secrets. Five years since they became friends, and five years since they set each other free… five beautiful years since their very essence began to entwine into a beautiful and intangible knotted mess. Oh yes, how magic can be so crazy, but that kind of crazy, they can live with.

' _ **It's sickening!'**_ a voice suddenly hissed within their ears as if through a dark dank tunnel that absorbs sound. Though both know they're alone… kind of.

' _ **Oh do be quiet!'**_ a different voice this time reprimanded. However, the first voice was certainly male this one was female and slightly clearer, and strangely the voice holds a gentle and radiant beauty to it. _**'I think it's sweet how much they care for each other.'**_

' _ **Yeah well I don't remember asking for your opinion!'**_ he retorted darkly. _**'Goddess of Love my ass, it should have**_ _**been Goddess of sickening!"**_

The woman made a sound of annoyance before she replied. _**'Hades, if you call me that one more time so help me I'll**_ _**kill you!'**_ she growled out angrily.

' _Aren't you already dead?'_ the red haired girl suddenly thought causing the black haired boy holding her to snort in laughter.

' _ **Thank you Ginevra for pointing that out to me I had near forgotten!'**_ she retorted sarcastically while they could hear Hades cackling in the background.

The red haired girl frowned a little at the use of her full name but kept her calm and eyes closed from the bright sun. _'Um… sorry Aphrodite, I didn't mean to offend you.'_

' _Hey, did you guys actually want something?'_ the black haired boy suddenly asked in thought. _'Or did you just want to_ _comment on mine and Ginny's relationship?'_

' _ **Oh you wound me, Harry!'**_ Hades spoke mockingly and they could actually picture him placing his hands over his heart to add to the melodrama. Harry would have rolled his eyes if they were open. _**'But if you must know my little wayward wannabe…"**_

' _ **Ugh, on my name you two are useless!'**_ another voice interrupted angrily, another male, though his voice held a commanding edge to it. _**'All you had to do was say hey the connection is finally complete after five years, and that Ginny is now officially our second Avatar. This is seriously messed up as it is… unheard of… shouldn't be possible, and totally absurd.'**_

' _Na, I'll tell you what's absurd,'_ Harry began with a soft snicker _. 'Some dead guy using his own name as a cuss. That is seriously sad you know?'_

' _ **I am Ra, God of the Sun itself!'**_ he retorted proudly. _**'I have every right too. People worshipped me, and there are some who still do.'**_

' _ **You know I've come to the conclusion that Ra maybe suffering delusions,'**_ Hades suddenly spoke in very unusually thoughtful tone. _**'Were you always this big-headed or did that happen sometime after you died, and realised history remembers you as a deity?'**_

Harry and Ginny sighed tiredly in sync as the voices were slowly sealed out of their way just as Ra and Hades began yet another argument, which nine times out of ten ending up with them trying to outdo one another with the things they achieved while alive, which unfortunately is a lot and both Harry and Ginny have heard it all before. Though, they at least understand all of Hades. They sometimes wonder if they should be addressing Ra by his other names at different times of the day. Its difficult enough having to remember everyone else, so they don't need to remember multiple names for the same person.

It had happened for Harry two years ago just before his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was given freakishly amazing powers. Well okay, technically it was a supercharge of magical potential, dished out by something that also has many names. However, it's mostly referred to as the Deity Well, The Source, or Unlimited. Neither Harry nor Ginny really have a favourite word for it but they have just been calling themselves Unlimited… or Avatars of the Source. The words just flow easier.

The Source bound with Harry rather quickly. Well he had full access within seven days whereas it took Ginny several months to rise into the realms of super powerful, and they had just been told that she has finished, and that The Source has accepted to grant her full access to its strength. Something Harry's certain she's ecstatic about. Not that it means she can slack off in her magic because The Source doesn't just offer up power when you want but lets you earn it over the odds, which is where the word Unlimited comes from.

"Harry, do you suppose those two will ever get along?" Ginny asked him suddenly, a small thoughtful frown marring her brow as his emerald eyes slowly slid open to look upon his beautiful girlfriend.

"I doubt it," he replied in amusement as he shifted slightly and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She giggled as he continued. "If they haven't started getting along after all these centuries I doubt they ever will."

She droopily opened her eyes to look at him with a sweet smile spreading to her lips she leaned up slightly and planted a soft kiss on her lips, careful to nibble his bottom lip as she pulls back, pulling it a little before letting go with a little smirk now resting on her lips. He had groaned out at the motions, and had to bite his lower lip him self as her hand stroked down his chest and only stopped at his abs. He shivered a little and shook his head as he stared into his girlfriends beautiful eye, so full of carnage-mischief.

"Now now sweetness…" he reprimanded with a small laugh, his eyes no doubt reflecting his want also, but he often found the strength to let his 'smart' brain do the thinking occasionally. "Your mother and father are displeased with the sleeping arrangements as it is. Plus, do you forget you have six overprotective prats for brothers?"

She pouted sweetly and batted her long eyelashes at him. "Surely you can't be afraid of them. I've heard it from a good 'source' that they are far from a threat to you," she said playfully stroking her fingers in circles around his abs.

Harry mock gasped, not letting her little pun throw his game. "You would have me beat your brothers up. Ginevra Weasley, I thought I would not hear such words from such a sweet and innocent, virtuous young lady."

She giggled and poked him in the ribs, which caused him to flinch with laughter. "You git Harry, you always go overboard and make me laugh."

"Well my dear, I suppose it's a gift from the heavens," he replied with a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes as she playfully smacked him in the stomach while he laughed at his own pun (well someone had too). Though she found her self laughing too as she pushed her self into a seated position. Harry shook his head as he pushed him self up swiftly to kneel in the grass.

"I wish they would hurry up and get on with this Ministry crap," he suddenly said looking frustrated just thinking about it. "Can't they just throw Fudge in jail, and then throw the key out the window into the icy Dementor guarded waters below?"

"They don't like making things that simple," she retorted laughingly. "I wonder what kind of stuff they're going to ask you. It seems pretty pointless if you ask me. They could just drug the ass with truth potion."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I thought of that one. But they want to do this all above board so he can't find any loopholes. I swear our law system has loophole for everything. I bet it even has loopholes for loopholes. And nobody bothers changing the old and outdated laws so they can't be used to fight new laws that are somewhat more inline with the era we're living in."

"You know what they will end up asking you though, don't you?" she asked knowingly.

Harry smiled as he nodded his head. "A bunch of stupid questions anyone could answer. But because it's me my testimony is so much more sort after."

They both laughed. "Well that's the price of fame my love," she answered, giggly, and leaned over giving him a small kiss that was slowly deepening. She was about to slide her arms around his neck and slide onto his lap when the clearing of a throat startled her and she pulled back in surprise.

Harry and Ginny looked up to see one of her older brothers, his cheeks blushing furiously; strangely it clashed with his ginger hair. He only wore some black everyday robes (like a proper wizard) with horn rimmed glasses, and even though he was flushed with embarrassment about catching his sister initiating a passionate make-out session he still managed to keep his air of pompousness. Something they'll have to try and make him loose through teasing.

"Hello, Perse," Ginny greeted him with a smile. "What brings you out into the fresh air? I would have thought that you would have been working on thin bottomed cauldrons, or something else of such great importance." Harry was snickering, enjoying the fact she had spoken in what most people would think was a genuine way. Harry still remembers hearing about Percy's first ever job in the Ministry to write a report about proper cauldron bottom thickness, and him trying to give a lecture about how dangerous thin bottoms could be.

"Are you or my dear brothers going to ever forget that?" Percy asked practically sticking his nose up in the air, though his cheeks had darkened.

"Na-ah," both Harry and Ginny chimed childishly together, laughing. Percy groaned and seemed to steady him self for some more teasing.

"So, did you need something Wetherby?" asked Ginny after a few moments. She remembers that well. It was what Barty Crouch Senior had called him two years earlier at the Quidditch world cup. The worse thing about that though was Percy was blatantly brown nosing Crouch and still not getting any recognition. It was quite sad thinking back on it. Harry figures in such a large family as Ginny's there's always a looser or two. Ginny turned to look at Harry with a small smirk and nodded to his last thought. He had to bite his lower lip to stop from laughing out loud.

Percy suddenly gave them a stern look before he shifted into a slightly more dignified manner. "Harry, Ginny… mum has a letter for the pair of you"

' _Interesting,'_ Harry thought to her as she looked to him. _'I guess that's not from the Ministry then. I wonder who could be writing to the pair of us together.'_

' _I guess we'll have to go in and find out,'_ she answered giving him a helpless shrug.

"So we have a letter for the pair of us?" she asked to clarify the situation as she and Harry had not gotten a letter as a couple before. It would be a new experience for the pair of them.

He nodded with a small smile that spoke of knowing something they don't know. What that could be… well they don't have a clue, and realised too late they can't ask him as he's already fleeing and has trekked halfway across the garden already.

They looked at each other and sighed as one before they pulled themselves to their feet and stretching the laziness away. "That was kind of odd, even for Percy," said Harry with a bewildered frown.

"Hmm, you don't suppose he's been receiving lessons in oddness from the old man?" she asked him reasonably.

Harry nodded with a smile. "I suppose anything's possible. But I really want to read that letter. I'm curious to know who sent our first ever joint letter."

Ginny giggled as she bobbed up and down on her toes in excitement. "I can't wait, come on Harry stop dilly dallying and lets go." She grinned widely as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off back to the Burrow.

 **0oo00oo0**

Molly Weasley sat heavily onto a chair at the dinning table with her morning cup of tea with a sigh of exhaustion. She has been feeling rather down lately, especially considering she's allowing her little girl not only to share a bedroom with her boyfriend but to share a bed too. Not that she believes they do anything scandalous, but the possibility is always their even though she trusts Harry wholeheartedly. Harry's too much of a good, honest and hard working boy to try anything.

The only reason this is allowed is because alone they have nightmares the likes she would rather not know about, having been through some terrible ordeals, and the only thing that allows them a peaceful sleep is each other. And she can't bring her self to deny them that or make them dependant on potions or god forbid muggle drugs just to sleep.

Molly sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched her twin sons Fred and George teasing their older brother Percy about something again. And she had started thinking they're the ones that might go far, even if it is with this stupid joke shop thing they've got going on. She had thought Percy would go far in his career choice but even she's realised he's nothing but a follower rather than a leader.

The twins and Percy were sitting around the table eating breakfast, and she knows Ginny had fled after Harry into the back garden to enjoy the sunshine. She wasn't sure when Ron had gotten to. He may still be in bed, which is most like him. Arthur, her husband she has already seen off to work, and neither Bill, her eldest, nor Charlie, her second eldest live in the country any more, so everyone is accounted for… well kind of.

However, she was strangely brought from her relaxing musing by the arrival of some unexpected mail. Though she found her self quite surprised to see a magnificent black and brown hawk flapping through the window with an envelope tied to its left leg. She as well as her sons watched as it elegantly landed on the kitchen table, but it stayed out of reach and didn't seem likely to hand over its delivery.

Molly, the twins, and Percy looked at the bird uncertainly. Molly soon decided that she'll just take the letter to see who it's for so she reached out for it. However, just as her fingers came within a hairs breath the bird struck her hand with its sharp beak, causing her to narrowly avoid getting stabbed when she pulled her hand back fast.

"Mother, are you okay?" Percy asked pompously as he rushed out of his seat around to her to make sure even though she had nodded to his question.

"I'm fine Percy," she answered smiling at her son. "It missed me. I don't know why it attacked me like that though. Doesn't it want to deliver its letter?"

"Of course it does mum," said Fred suddenly.

George nodded his agreement. "Yea, but some post carriers are tetchy and don't want to give their mail up to anyone but the recipient."

"George is correct," agreed Fred. "And some times the person sending the letter will order the carrier to make sure that it's taken by the recipient only for added security, or to make sure they've gotten it."

"And how would you two know of such things?" asked Percy with his nose in the air, sounding a little jealous. He's probably jealous that he hadn't known that.

The twins however laughed. "That's just the sort of useless trivia we would know!" they chimed as one.

Molly rolled her eyes before eyeing the hawk nervously. "Well whose it for then?" she asked the boys.

Fred and George shrugged and Fred leaned closer till he could clearly see the neat purple chicken scratch writing of name and address. "Hey why wasn't I invited to the wedding!" he jokingly moaned.

 _Mr. Harry Potter & Mrs. Ginevra Potter_

 _The Burrow_

 _England_

"Huh?" his brother asked eloquently before he too leaned over to have a look. He laughed. "Well you weren't the only one brother," he said laughingly.

"What in blazes are you two talking about!" their mother suddenly shouted out crossly as she pushed them aside to have a look her self. She as well as Percy leaned over and red the names and address. Molly gasped in shock and surprise. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded of no one. "My daughter is too young to be married."

"Don't get so worked up mum," Fred said trying to calm her before she begins to rant.

"Worked up, worked up?" she demanded heatedly. "Is-is this the result of this Deity Well thing that Dumbledore's talked about… then if so I want it gone."

"Muuuum!" George groaned rolling his eyes. "First of all that's not possible… second, you would make the light piss…" he paused here for her angry glare at his cuss before continuing. "Weak again, and then You-Know-Who and his merry band of murderers would be winning again. Would you honestly want that?"

"W-well no… but-but, what about Dumbledore? He's very powerful himself," she tried to reason.

Fred and George both snorted. "Well he's not in their league," George said ignoring his mothers glare.

"But its true mum," agreed Fred. "Plus the guys past it. He's too old. He may still be powerful magically but physically he's weaker than us."

"Anyway the name things probably a joke or someone's seriously lacking information," said Fred laughing with his twin.

"Yeah, they probably work for Dumbledore," said George cheekily. He and Fred burst out into pearls of laughter while Molly just glared angrily at them, but they were too far gone to care or even notice for that matter.

Molly sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes in annoyance, why can't they just be a little more sensible, is that too much to ask? "Percy dear, please be a responsible adult and fetch Harry and Ginny. I think these two mindless morons might be right for once. I probably shouldn't have over reacted like that over a silly letter."

"Yes mother," Percy answered as he quickly left through the kitchen back door and out into the back yard.

A few minuets passed at which time Molly tried to coax the hawk into dropping the letter with some food and water. However, the bird seemed much too smart to fool for such an old trick. Plus the twins were laughing at her so she just let it go and decided to await Harry and Ginny to discover what it is all about. Though knows if it's important she probably won't get to know what it's about no matter how much she demands too. Harry seems to have an unbreakable will when he wants too.

It wasn't long when Percy finally trooped back in through the kitchen door with a small frown of annoyance wrinkled on his brow. Molly rolled her eyes at that. He had obviously been teased by both Harry and Ginny again. They're almost as bad as the twins sometimes, but at least none of the teasing is done in malice. It's just a bit of harmless ribbing the way young people do. Its just Percy and her youngest son Ron happen to be such easy targets.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry and Ginny finally entered through the back door of the Burrow smiling, though Harry was being pulled along by his girl and she looked back at him as she brought them to a stop and giggled. He smiled a little wider and rolled his eyes before they turned their attention to the others in the room. Fred and George were both just calming down from a good laugh they noticed, and Percy had reclaimed a seat, sitting as if he owned the universe or something, and Molly was standing at the table staring at them in annoyance.

"Percy says there's a letter here for us," Ginny chimed excitedly looking around for it and spotting the bird her smile grew into a fall fledged grin. "I can't wait to see what it says."

"Well were you both expecting something?" Molly quickly pressed them for information.

"Only something from the Ministry," Harry answered with a shrug before looking to Ginny. "Are you expecting anything Gin?"

She shook her head. "Nope, though I could do with a new watch. I've had this one for years and its falling to pieces," she said as she gestured an old ratty looking kid's watch with a bunny on it on her left wrist.

Harry looked at it with a frown before he raised his hand towards it with a crafty look in his eyes. "No problem babes I'll sort it…" she glared and slapped his hand away. "Ouch, what was that for?" he asked, bewildered.

She rolled her eyes. "I could have used magic to fix it my self silly. I said I want a NEW one that doesn't have a baby bunny on it."

"I thought you liked bunnies," he replied in amusement. "The way their little noses twitch, and how cute and cuddly they are."

"Oh but I do Harry, but this is a watch not a real live bunny," she retorted laughingly.

Harry laughed to. "Well if you wanted a new watch why didn't you tell me to buy you one when I was in Diagon Alley yesterday when I had to go to the bank?"

She blushed and looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "Sorry I forgot too. I only just remembered."

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed before he stroked her cheek, and nudging her to look up at him. "Well I'll just have to remember the next time, okay?"

She suddenly beamed a smile at him and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Okay, thanks Harry."

"Uh-hmm," Molly suddenly cleared her throat to get their attention as silly little things like this happen all of the time, and they get so wrapped up in their own silly little games that they forget what they were supposed to be doing in the first place. They both blushed slightly as they realised they had gotten distracted again.

"The letter," she said pointing to the hawk.

Harry and Ginny both chuckled as they turned from each other to the bird and ignored Fred and George as the two was laughing at them and Percy for the scolding look in his eyes.

The hawk stared at them momentarily before it took a couple of paces towards them, puffing its chest out proudly it allowed Harry to remove the envelope from its leg. It then opened its large wings and breezed up from the table with one flap and within moments was soaring away back out of the window it arrived through. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, puzzled before they shrugged and gave their full attention to the letter.

However, the two of them did a quick double take as they saw the names on the envelope. "Wow, maybe that hawk can travel through time and arrived here from the future?" Harry suggested mysteriously with a laugh in his words.

 _Mr. Harry Potter & Mrs. Ginevra Potter_

 _The Burrow_

 _England_

Ginny giggled while nodding her head in agreement. "That could be true since we haven't gotten married 'yet'," she said putting enthuses on the last word. It made her mother uncomfortably, something her and Harry take great amusement in. They figure her mother doesn't want to see her youngest daughter be the first of seven kids to marry, let alone her only daughter, so talking about it so openly makes her squirm, and brightens their day.

"Unless I have forgotten in which case I may need to see a healer," she answered continuing in bemusement.

Harry laughed. "Well if you need to see a mind healer I'll book some appointments for me and Dumbledore too," he said as the pair laughed along with Fred and George.

"See mum I told you everyone thinks Dumbledore's crazy," said Fred smugly. "If two nut-bars like Harry and Ginny can see it why can't you?" he asked reasonably while he, his twin, Harry and Ginny laughed harder.

"What do you think, though? Has a nice ring to it… Ginevra Potter?" Harry asked teasingly, mainly to bug her mother. Molly Weasley's just too easy to mess with. It's probably where Percy and Ron get their 'huh?' ('add bewildered expression') or 'der' genes, not that they think Molly's stupid, just not knowledgeable enough to just go with the flow, and most times she doesn't even notice that she's the butt of teasing. She obviously needs to get out of the house more and meet new people.

"Hmm… it does have a nice ring to it," she agreed reasonably with a nod. "I like it, so I'll be expecting a ring as well as a new watch."

"Ginevra 'WEASLEY'!" her mother suddenly yelled angrily drowning out the snickering from the twins and Harry. Ginny just looked at her mother with an obviously fake expression full of confusion. "There is no need to talk about such things at your age. You're only just turning sixteen next month, and Harry won't even be seventeen for another ten days! You're both way too young to be thinking such things!"

"Mum calm down," interrupted George laughingly. "They were just winding you up."

Molly blushed brightly as she realised George is right and both Harry and Ginny were pulling her leg. She sighed in annoyance. "Well enough about that," she said. "What about that letter?"

' _ **Yes, hurry up and read the freaking thing! It's driving me crazy!'**_ yelled a high voice, which sounded oddly mischievous, and he also sounded highly impatient.

' _ **Indeed, Harry, Ginevra,'**_ another male voice spoke, this time calmly, and with a wisdom and gentleness to his tone. _**'I would normally pride myself on disagreeing with mostly everything Loki has to say, but I must agree. The suspense is killing me.'**_

 _'Umm… Merlin, I don't think you can die twice can you?'_ asked Ginny with a mental frown.

' _ **What is it with you today Ginny, sweetheart. That's twice you've rubbed it in that we're dead?'**_ _asked a new voice, female this time with a saddened tone._

' _I-I'm sorry Calypso, I wasn't thinking,'_ she answered quickly but all she got in reply was some giggling. Ginny internally groaned. _'I forgot you like practical jokes as mush as me and Harry. But that was mean.'_

' _ **Sorry,'**_ she replied though she still giggled and sounded far from sorry. _**'But I've got to take what I can get. I had been stuck on a freaking island in the middle of nowhere all alone for most of my life.'**_

' _ **You always have to bring that up don't you?"**_ a male voice suddenly interrupted in annoyance, his voice has a kind of authority, like thunder.

' _ **You're the jerk that sealed me there, 'little' brother,'**_ _she retorted spitefully, using the word little for other things besides. Harry and Ginny had to really hold back their laughter else the twins, Percy and Molly will think them even more nuts than they already do._

 _He growled angrily, it sounding more like a clap of thunder._ _ **'It was your fault siding with 'him','**_ he spat the last word out in disgust.

' _ **Oh, on my name!'**_ interrupted Hades snickering. _**'Will you two just give it a rest?'**_

' _ **Were you just now mocking me?'**_ demanded Ra angrily.

' _ **Yes he was now shut up all of you!'**_ interrupted Merlin, his voice now firm leaving no room for debate or further argument. _**'Now, Harry, Ginny, maybe you could open the letter before they start arguing some more, or you close us off.'**_

Harry internally shrugged as he turned the letter over to see the wax seal. It was midnight blue and has what looked like a red Hawk in the middle. Looking at Ginny, then the hawk seal, then the rest of the four Weasley's in turn, none of them said anything, so he tore it open happy to see what might be inside.

He unfolded the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment, and after that was unfolded, the envelope casually tossed onto the table. However, the neatly written letter wasn't the only thing in the envelope. Harry handed Ginny an odd folded piece of cloth that seemed to be torn in places, she just looked at it for a moment before back to Harry, but he just shrugged so they stood together to silently read the letter, after all it might be prudent to keep its content from anybody else, including her family.

 _Dear,_

 _Mr. Harry and Ginevra Potter,_

 _I don't know exactly how to put this so I'm just going to write what comes to mind._

 _Firstly, I should perhaps tell you my name, which is Igneous Stoola!_

 _I'm not famous and I'm not very powerful, and that's part of the reason why I'm writing to you._

 _If the elders of my people new that I was conversing with a human, I would be in a lot of trouble, maybe even banished._

 _Unfortunately it would be even worse if they found out that it is a wizard that I am communicating with. My kind is not overly fond of humans, magical or other wise. Though, they loathe mage and the arrogance your people have shown in the past. My humblest apologies, but sometimes a people can not just overlook the wrong doings of the past so effortlessly no matter how much we may wish too._

 _I am writing to tell you that an enemy of yours known as Lord Voldemort is and has been for the past week trying to gain access to our small hidden Kingdom, away from humans, and I fear that before long he will have succeeded. If he breaches our protections, I fear the worst for those who live within the kingdom._

 _We are a peaceful people who have long since lost the ability to defend our selves, because of inactivity in such meaningless things as war. I think it was us who were arrogant in that we believed our peace could last forever._

 _Please, this is where the two of you come in. There are rumours that have travelled even as far as us. We maybe shut-ins, but we still like to keep our ears to the ground, out of that morbid curiosity all creatures seem to have._

 _We have heard of your exploits, deeds and accomplishments to date, and even our elders have been impressed, but it is still against our codes to ask for the help of magicians. However, I see no future for this kingdom if I do not, so when the time comes I shall take full responsibilities for my actions, and yours._

 _From what I have learnt, the two of you are two of the most powerful Magic Users on the planet. That you are both heroes within your world and that neither of you hold any prejudice towards any other people. That you would save the life of a goblin child just as you would a human… please I truly beg this to be so._

 _Is it not true that heroes save the day… and protect the week and innocent?_

 _Unfortunately, my people are both week and innocent._

 _That is why I beg for your help. Please I shall forever be at your mercy, and within your dept._

 _You will find enclosed a map to our location._

 _If you're as powerful as they say,_

 _You should have no difficulty opening and closing an entrance through our cloaking fields and wards._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Igneous Stoola_

 _P.S … Please don't show anyone else this letter or map. I'm going to be in enough trouble as it is without more wizards than just the two of you coming._

 _Hopefully I'll be seeing the two of you soon,_

 _Igneous_

 **0oo00oo0**

Molly, Fred, George and Percy all took note of the change in atmosphere within the kitchen as Harry and Ginny seemed to have gone from playful and mischievous to serious, confused, slightly angry, and concerned within seconds. They kept looking over the letter with the occasional glance in each others directions as if they're having a silent discussion before they suddenly nodded to each other, Ginny handed Harry the cloth back, he grabbed the envelope from the table and put the cloth and letter back inside before hiding them away in his pocket.

"Well what was it about?" asked George suddenly, his eyes lingering on the pocket of Harry's shorts. He knew there to be little to no chance of discovering what the letter says now, but he can hope at least.

Harry just shook his head as a smile slowly lit up his face and his emerald eyes started twinkling in imitation of Dumbledore, which pretty much said 'fuck you' (in a nice way). "Na-ah, not going to happen, it's private, hasn't anyone taught you any manners?" he replied and asked. He would have sworn he heard Mrs. Weasley mutter 'I've tried', but that could have been his mind playing tricks on him.

"Aww, come on guys, pretty pleassseee," begged Fred hopefully.

"NO!" Ginny and Harry said together their expressions polite and playful but their tones said to drop it or else. The twins gulped as the pair just looked at each other in amusement before they headed out of the door into the main house and out of sight. Though, that didn't help the fact that the four in the kitchen are still very curious to know about the content of the letter.

"Mum can't you just force them to show us what's in the letter?" George asked quickly, his curiosity getting the better of his common sense.

"No I cannot," she retorted automatically glaring at both twins because if one said it she figured the other was thinking of doing so too. "Even if I wanted to, it's their business not yours or mine, so keep your mischief making noises out… understand?"

The twins both nodded frantically and quickly hurried from the room before they're punished. Though, technically they're adults, while still living at home it doesn't exempt them from being forced to do some gruelling task because they pulled a prank or something. Anyway, they should be heading out now to open up their shop for the day.

Molly Weasley shook her head with a sigh as she left the table and began washing the dishes with a few waves of her wand, mildly wondering when Ron will get up and arrives, demanding some kind of breakfast. Truth about all this letter business it is ripping at her not knowing. She doubts she'll last mush longer if she doesn't speak to Dumbledore about it soon. She's sure she can get him to persuade them to let her see it.

 _Yep, and Ra's the delusional one._

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry and Ginny were sitting in their room either edge of their large queen size bed looking down at the cloth, now spread out for them to see the map of some kind of small island with cliffs, waterfall, a couple of villages, and in the centre a huge palace.

"Wow," Ginny breathed out in wonder. "Would you look at those beaches, and those lakes? Hey Harry do you think we can go here on vacation some time?" she asked hopefully.

Harry was about to answer when a voice in their minds interrupted. _**'Hey, be reasonable. Remember the girl who had been trapped on a small island for most of her life, all alone.'**_

' _ **Oh please do be quiet beautiful, I can't stand to see such a pretty thing like you looking so down,'**_ another woman spoke sweetly, comfortingly, and soothing. _ **'You don't hear me complaining constantly just because the only thing I could keep inside that stupid box was hope, and I only managed that because hope was obviously too lazy to join everything else on the outside. And why oh why do they keep referring to me when somebody does something impossibly stupid. And could someone tell those historian idiots that is wasn't actually a box but it was kind of a jar thing.'**_

' _ **Yeah, that will sound good, your jar thingy, and who says you don't complain?'**_ Aphrodite commented laughingly. _**'And stop trying to take advantage of poor**_ _**Clips. If she swings your way she'll want a real woman, not an immature little girl like you.'**_

' _ **So what if I retained my seventeen year old self, you're just jealous,'**_ she retorted stubbornly. _**'Anyway Clips has kept her younger form too, she looks like she could be fifteen, and super hot.'**_

' _ **Err, I think I'm sixteen actually,'**_ Calypso said suddenly sounding confused and embarrassed.

"Dang, now they're arguing about how young they are," Harry said chuckling while Ginny giggled. "Well for your information, you're all freaking old."

They both laughed as loads of voices started protesting while others joined in the laugh before Harry and Ginny cut them off for a little peace and quiet, and in good time too as a large grey barn owl flew into their room and landed on the bed side table proudly. It held out its leg for Harry to take his letter, which he quickly did, and watched the owl flying away out of the window.

Harry looked down at the letter, a huge grin spreading to his lips. It was stamped just where a muggle would place their postage stamp.

 _Ministry of Magic,_

 _Wizengamot_

 _Though the name and address was located in the centre as usual._

 _Mr. Harry James Potter,_

 _The Burrow,_

 _Ottery St. Catchpole,_

 _England_

"Wow, I thought these jokers were going to leave me hanging all year," Harry said jokingly as he opened the letter. "I swear I would have just went and gotten rid of Fudge myself. I could have dropped him in the middle of the Sahara as his punishment."

"That's cold, Harry," she replied giggly.

"Na-ah," he answered cheekily. "It would be cold if I dropped him of on a glacier in Antarctica," he told her smugly.

Ginny rolled her eyes while laughing. "You idiot, just get on with the letter."

"Yes ma'am," he agreed mock saluting her before he unfold the letter and had a look.

 _Dear,_

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _I am writing to inform you that on the Tuesday 22nd of July, there shall be a hearing, against the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, regarding misconduct during certain events that followed the Tri-Wizard tournament, which took place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Plus covering up potential threats to magical security regarding the resurrection of a certain entity who shall not be named. The hearing shall begin a 10:00am, and may take many hours, so please take this into account, and we look forward to seeing you in good heath._

 _Yours,_

 _Head of Magical Law Enforcement,_

 _Amelia Bones_

"Wow, they're freaking stupid," Ginny commented. "Giving you not even a day to prepare, who asks for a testimony the day before trial?"

"Well obviously these jokers do," he replied with a sad shrug.

' _ **Well that is unfortunate,'**_ interrupted Loki. _**'You should prank them good after you've finished just for their cheek.'**_

Harry just rolled his eyes and looked over at Ginny with a smile. "I hope your coming with me? I'll be super bored otherwise."

Ginny gave him a helpless smile. "Sorry lover boy but I'm busy tomorrow remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's tomorrow. You're organising that stupid birthday party? Aren't you?" he responded with a lost look as his gaze travelled over her.

She stuck out her tongue childishly. "Of course I am lover boy. I have to get everything ready and invite some more people and check to see who's sent back a card saying they can or can't come. It will be the most awesome birthday you'll have ever had."

"Okay, okay, so who do you know is coming for certain so far?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm…" she mumbled in thought. "Well the whole of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as well as your whole year except the Slytherins," she giggled as Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, but Blaze said she can make it too, so she'll be your only Slytherin guest. Oh yeah, your biggest fans will be coming too," she giggled as he groaned shaking his head. "Yep, and they asked if they can bring their little sister Amanda too. She was just accepted into Hogwarts, though apparently that was by fluke that Colin and Denis noticed her magic and contacted McGonagall otherwise it looked like nothing would have been done, but I suppose a few unfortunately fall through the cracks, especially when two in a muggle household have magic."

"O-kay," Harry said with a laugh. "A bit more information than I asked for, but I'm glad little Amanda gets to go to Hogwarts. Let's just hope this girl Creevey isn't just like her brothers."

Ginny laughed and shrugged. "It won't be my problem," she said teasingly.

"Oh yeah," he asked with wild eyes. He pushed of towards her, and burst into blue pulsing spheres, and energy that filled the room as he shifted away streaming forward, time seemed to be on his side as he re-appeared less than a millisecond later with his arms around Ginny. She yelped in surprise before they both phased in the blue light energy backwards and shifted within the energy, appearing on bed together, Harry on top of Ginny facing her smugly, his eyes full of wanton need, the map now knocked to the floor and forgotten as the room sealed with the strange blue energy, and wards secure the door, windows, and walls, and disrupting stupid little charms that can detect naughty goings on.

Harry smirked as Ginny gave him a sly smile while the blue energy faded away. He leaned down and met with her lips eager to touch his. His hands moved from either side of her to gain access to her body, squeezing her breasts through her dress as her legs moved to push against his stiffening crutch.

 _Yes, Harry and Ginny are considered a good boy and girl; it's only a shame that nobody asked for their opinion on the subject of which they know a great deal more._

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry didn't feel like waking up this morning. He felt so warm and content with his eyes closed, his loves soft, warm and naked body pressed up firmly to him in his arms. He felt perfectly content how he was, but he kept getting annoying and might he add pointless death threats from some ex-'gods' to get out of bed and see to it that Fudge gets sent to jail, as they have all grown to rather despise the pompous oaf.

' _ **Oaf isn't a good enough word, Harry,'**_ Pandora commented on his thought about Fudge. _**'So… enjoy your self last night huh, prince charming.'**_

Harry groaned. _'Do you have to so early in the morning Pan? I get it you fancy my girlfriend and Calypso, and secretly want Aphrodite as well, so please go and bother one of them.'_

' _ **I do not secretly fancy Aphro-der-der,'**_ she retorted childishly, sounding offended but not very convincing.

' _What-ever… just keep your voices down, Ginny's still asleep, and no Pan I'm not going to let you see around us just because you're after a glimpse of my girlfriend naked.'_

' _ **I think she was about to suggest something like that… again,'**_ interrupted a new female voice this time.

" _ **Isis, be nice!'**_ moaned Calypso as she joined them. _**'Pan is always really nice to me, and DOESN'T try to molest**_ _**me all the time,'**_ she said bravely sticking up for her best friend.

' _ **Err, thanks I guess,'**_ Pandora replied not sure whether her best friend's words could have been placed better in her defence.

Harry just chuckled softly as he ignored the chatter that was quieter now Isis is around to keep the peace. After a few moments of allowing sleep to disappear he struggled for a little while longer to carefully extract him self from Ginny's grasp and slid him self out of bed, careful to keep the soft covers around her to keep her comfy and warm, like a awesome boyfriend should.

He sighed as he looked down at his sweaty body and shook his head clear before grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping it around him before fleeing the room and straight into the bathroom where he spent twenty minutes freshening up before returning to his and Ginny's room and drying him self off.

He had just thrown his towel on the floor and stepped over to a long dresser where he had left his dress robes the night before as they're all he has that would be somewhat respectable in court only to find them missing, and in their stead something completely different.

' _Um, what's going on? Where the hell are my robes?'_ he asked, annoyed in thought.

' _ **Well we thought you would look pretty lame dressed for a cocktail party,'**_ began Pandora nervously. _**'So we thought we would get you something that kind of says… um, well…'**_ she trailed off unable to think of the right word.

' _ **Hero?'**_ suggested Isis, her voice smiling.

' _ **Yeah, hero, because you're like a hero, and people might have thought you stupid wearing dress robes, so please, pretty pretty please wear them and look cool.'**_

Harry snickered at her childishness but nodded his head. _'Okay, okay,_ ' he agreed rolling his eyes when all of the girls squealed happily, including Isis.

Shaking his head he must have spent the next fifteen minutes getting dressed as he had to figure out how to do a few things. It is the first and last time he puts this outfit on without magic. He had finally finished dressing and stepped in front of the mirror to get his hair right, but he paused in surprise. His new outfit really looks good on him. He had half expected to look totally out of date, but he supposed girls just have a knack for this kind of thing.

His trousers are of the combat variety in deep blue, with comfy white running trainer boots, and a thick black leather belt with two black pouches on his left hand side and on his right a wand holster where his wand now sat. He wore a frostier blue padded/armoured long sleeve tee shirt that fit him perfectly, along with a long, thin snow-white coat that reached down to his heals, with all of the edges being black. He had the coat done up with three thick buckled straps leading from his waist to his upper abs, but the coat is still loose enough to give him perfect freedom to move.

The right sleeve of the coat is missing its sleeve giving his more dominant arm that much more flexibility, and wrapped around his right forearm a Egyptian designed golden metal patterned gauntlet that ended with a icy blue gem clamped magically to the back of his hand. His collar was near non existent, more oriental as it road up his neck to just below his chin, and although it is firm it was also flexible. On his back a huge icy blue nine star, intricate pentagram, with what looks like the shadow of partially folded angle wings inside it, (the symbol of The Source), this same symbol being on the left chest of his coat.

Harry couldn't help but smirk as he ran his right hand through his mess of black hair, using magic to take away the mess, and spiked it forwards and out, cliff(ing) a little over his forehead, mainly on the right side to hide his lightning bolt scar.

' _ **So what do you think, nice huh?'**_ asked Calypso eagerly.

'Thanks, they're awesome,' he agreed to the girls delight as he hurriedly grabbed some money, and made use of the pouches to keep his cash. He smiled as he turned from the mirror to his love. He would have woken her to see his new outfit if it hadn't still been early, so instead he flicked his right wrist, and in a soft swirl of pink misty light a beautiful red rose materialised.

He smiled lovingly at his girlfriend before bending over her and giving her a soft kiss on the lips before leaving the flower on his pillow beside her, and pulling away. She looked happier than just a few moments ago he sighed. Now he has to suffer a boring day at the Ministry with idiots. Ah well, a guys got to do what a guys got to do, especially when it could get an idiot not only thrown out of office but thrown into jailed too.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts he quickly and gracefully headed towards the door, and slid out carefully, closing and sealing it behind him. He paused for a moment as he sensed an addition to the numbers in the house.

' _Hmm… well at least the old man's here on time. I would like to get this over and done with.'_

' _ **I don't blame you; it's all a load of bullshit anyway!'**_

' _ **Osiris, what have I told you about cussing like that?'**_

' _ **Err, not too…'**_

' _Dude, you are in so much trouble,'_ finished Harry, amused as he cut them off so he isn't distracted any more

 **0oo00oo0**

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has just arrived at the Weasley residents: The Burrow to pick up Harry Potter for their trip to the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea if they went together, so the evening before he sent Fawkes, his phoenix familiar to Harry with a message arranging to meet at the Burrow this morning. Harry hadn't sent a note back with Fawkes but somehow had taught Fawkes a little something about sky writing. Though Albus has to admit he was impressed speechless when Fawkes returned and using his element over fire wrote yes in the air before him before returning to his perch.

Albus had been wondering what was taking Fawkes so long to return. It had never crossed his mind that Fawkes could be taught tricks, or to spell for that matter. It made him wonder whether Fawkes can learn other words or even the alphabet. It would be quite fun if Fawkes had a means of communicating back as he does seem to understand human words.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as the front door was near torn from its hinges by none other than Molly Weasley. He's often wondered where she seems to get all of her energy from. He's certainly never going to be this chipper in the mornings.

"Albus!" she cried out in joy, luckily she didn't seem to notice him wince at the loud volume. "Please do come in. I believe that Harry's still upstairs at the moment, probably getting ready still," she said all smiley as she led the way through the hallway towards where Dumbledore knew the kitchen to be. "I've just now made a pot of chocolate mint tea, Harry's favourite, would you like a cup?" she asked the old headmaster.

"Hmm... I must admit that I rather prefer a cool mint tea, but the added bonus of some chocolate this early in the morning shall be a plus, thank you," he replied as they entered the kitchen. He had actually started, surprised to see it completely empty "I would love a cup."

Molly smiled as she busied herself with pouring a tea cup for the old man. "Here you go dear," she said with a warm smile as she sat down the cup at the table by a seat that he gladly took.

"Thank you" he replied, and carefully taking a sip of his tea "Mmm... delicious," he said in surprise. "Its no wonder Harry enjoys it so much."

She smiled as she took a seat opposite him with her own cup. "I know. It makes me feel fresh and energetic of a morning." Maybe that is her secret, he thought, plenty of sugar and caffeine.

"Emm, Molly" he spoke after a few moments of silent sipping.

"Yes Albus?" she asked him curiously.

"Where is everyone?"

She laughed and shook her head. "They've all gone out to give me a quiet morning, except for Ginny and Harry, and Harry's going with you soon so it will just be me and Ginny for the rest of the morning where we'll be going over some more stuff for this little party Ginny's setting up for Harry's birthday."

"Oh, I see," he replied with a nod. "Yes, I believe Harry deserves a nice party with friends on his birthday, and it will be his seventeenth. He'll be a legal adult then."

"I know. In just nine days. Doesn't time just fly? One moment they're weedy little first years and then they're seventh years with the power to vanquish dark wizards," she said sadly.

Dumbledore just offered her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure everything will work out fine in the end Molly. They'll look out for each other and then everybody else too."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

However, he didn't reply as he had turned to the door way, his mouth opening a little wider with surprise. Their stood a powerful and elegant young man wearing blues, blacks, whites, and radiating a strong presents demanding respect without being rude or forceful about it.

The young man's lips had pulled back into a smirk as Molly turned to him in shock he rolled his eyes. "So old man, ready to go?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he brought the pair out of their wondering

"Sorry… of course Harry," he answered with a sheepish smile. His blue eyes twinkling a mile a second. "It's good to see you looking so vibrant this morning. And I see you've gone with an outfit with The Sources symbol upon it."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I dress to impress," he said laughingly.

' _ **That was totally lame.'**_

 **0oo00oo0**

Ginny was lying in bed trying not to stir too much as not to disturb Harry, when she started. Her eyes flashed open and when she looked over to the side of bed that Harry usually sleeps on he wasn't there. However, in his place on the pillow next to her a single red rose.

 _'That's sweet of him,'_ she thought with a smile as she brought the flower to her nose and took in its vibrant fragrance. _'I guess he's already on his way to the Ministry.'_

' _ **Or he could be waging war with a super villain,'**_ suggested Loki, cackling at his own joke.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and ignored him as she slipped out of bed and went about her business, shower, dried, and dressed in some silky white and blue robes before she trekked downstairs for breakfast, even though it was now coming up to eleven. However, she paused as she reached the kitchen door to hear her mother and father talking about something.

"You're home for lunch a little early aren't you Arthur?" her mother asked sounding concerned. "How was your morning, I hope nothing bad has happened."

"Well not too bad I suppose, but a little strange to say the least," he replied, sounding as if he doesn't know what to think.

Ginny frowned as she continued listening in to their conversation.

"Oh… and how come?" she asked curiously, and concerned.

"Its these… guys at the ward regulation and control office," he said sounding angry just talking about them. "They've been claiming that our wards are dangerous and useless, and that Harry's are pointless editions that don't do anything to protect the house anyway. And to top off their insult upon Harry's talents they're supposed to be coming here sometime this evening to remove them all. And that includes the originals."

Ginny laughed as she finally entered the kitchen and slid into a chair at the table. "That's simply not possible," she chimed, amused at the mere thought. "Even I would be hard pressed to touch his wards without hurting my self."

"Why is that? I don't understand?" her father asked her startled.

Ginny rolled her eyes, to her it's obvious. "Because they're Harry's wards, and no mere armature wizard or even a thousand could pull them down. It can take a professional like Bill and a team of twenty curse breakers months if not years to carefully pull down wards around tombs in Egypt, and they're thousands of years old. So what makes you think that a bunch of common ward prats are going to be able to do anything to Harry's when he used similar warding concepts?"

"A-are you sure dear?" her mother asked her worriedly.

Ginny's face split into a huge grin before she answered. "I just can't wait to see them try," she giggled happily. "They'll be in for a really big shock," she told them smugly. "So what's for breakfast?"

"What do you mean a really big shock," asked her mother as she slowly started to make her daughter something to eat.

"Oh, nothing much," she giggled as her mother placed a glass of orange juice before her and she took a sip. "It's just that they might find Harry's wards to be a little shocking is all," she told them smiling.

' _ **Pun happy this morning aren't you Ginny baby?'**_ Pandora said giggling with the red haired girl.

 **0oo00oo0**

Dumbledore and Harry both apparated into a huge and busy entrance chamber with at least fifty fireplaces aligning the wall of the chamber, and many people going about their business. Though, that didn't stop many of the people staring at them, first the old man and then Harry.

The floor, ceiling and walls were all decked out in woods and stone with a massive circler marble fountain in the centre, with two golden statues, one of a witch and one of a wizard surrounded by three other statues of bronze looking up at the witch and wizard with admiration on there faces. The largest being a centaur, then a goblin, and also a house elf.

' _That's stupid. I can't imagine either a centaur or goblin having stars in their eyes while staring at a wizard or witch,'_ Harry thought while rolling his eyes.

' _ **I would have to agree with that Harry,'**_ said Osiris. _**'Though I think they got the elf right.'**_

' _ **Yeah, it reminds me of the way Dobby worships Harry,'**_ snickered Loki.

 _'Shut it Loki, you know how annoying it is when he does that.'_

'Oh _ **, somebody's all moody,'**_ commented Pandora jokingly. Harry rolled his eyes and tuned them out.

"This way Harry, follow me," came Dumbledore's voice snapping Harry back to reality. They quietly walked towards where there was a man sitting on a chair at a large desk next to the main corridor leading up to some archway that looked suspiciously like a muggle metal detector.

On the desk Harry took note of the little plaque 'Security Desk'. Well for security Harry was not impressed, what, could one guy do alone if he was jumped by Death Eaters… die that's what.

The security guy appeared to be in his early thirties, and very inexperienced as he didn't even have the forethought to look up upon visitors to the Ministry as they approached his desk.

"Excuse me," Harry spoke tapping his finger on the desk to get the guys attention. "We have a summons for testimony against Fudge, which way?" he asked the guy reasonably.

He didn't even look up before he spoke. "Place your wands within a case each and place them on the scales," he said nonchalant as he gestured a pair of golden scales and several thin wand cases scattered across the desk. "I'll give you a receipt, and you can collect them when you leave. Also please declare any magical items you may be carrying and leave them on my desk before stepping through the magical artefact sensor. If they are deemed non-dangerous you may take them with you, if not you shall get another receipt, and may claim them when you leave. Thank you and have a good day."

"Umm… and may I ask why you wish to take our wands?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"For security reasons we can no longer permit none Ministry personnel to carry a wand past this point" he responded finally looking up. His eyes widened slightly as he took in who he was speaking to, and started to look quite nervous.

Harry found him self smirking as he saw Dumbledore looked as if he was trying his hardest to find away around not handing over his wand. At least Harry wouldn't be anywhere as near defenceless as he can easily use magic without the need of a focus. He sighed as he conjured two imitation wands behind his back and easily slid one to Dumbledore without anyone noticing.

The old man looked at him in surprise, but Harry only shrugged and placed his fake in a case and on the scales, Dumbledore soon copying this motion, and the security guy handed them a receipt as promised.

"And anything to declare because this thing goes off even over the stupidest of things?" he asked, frowning.

"Nope. We have nothing but those two wands," Harry chimed with a shrug, and then he just stepped through the magic detector, nothing happened as expected.

Dumbledore found it amusing since he has a sneaking suspicion that Harry could have walked through that barrier naked, and without any magical items and set it off. Dumbledore chuckled as he too stepped through and once again nothing happened, not that he expected it would.

"How did you do that?" the old man asked, impressed as they began moving towards the elevators. "I didn't even sense you doing it."

"Just a simple confoundus charm," he replied with a shrug and a cheeky grin. "It was pretty easy too. That thing is seriously lame. If they wanted something of use I could have built them one that can tell the difference between magical watch and cursed item easily. And one that can't be so easily fooled… well except for by me of course, as an extra feature they don't know about."

Harry laughed and Dumbledore found him self chuckling along as well because he could see it as something Harry might do.

 **0oo00oo0**

Dumbledore and Harry had both been sitting out side the wizengamot court chamber for nearly four hours now and he was starting to get exceptionally bored for lack of anything to do but look at the grubby old wall bricks, all though for the past forty minuets he's been busying himself with watching Harry and his amazing galleon trick now.

Harry had pulled two golden galleons from his pocket and at first he was he was just tapping them to gather, making a noise. Now though he was making them spin a few inch's from the palm of his hand using his magic like it was the easiest thing to do, and looking bored while doing it. Not only that, but Harry has now progressed in his boredom. The coins weren't just spinning they were melting into liquid blobs then back to Galleons, and even forming different shapes like phoenix, dragons, and even unicorns.

Dumbledore shook his head in bemusement at Harry's attempt at keeping him self busy or else he might just barge in and tell them to hurry up. He held back a laugh at the thought and looked along the bench they were sitting on. He chuckled somewhat when he noticed the other thirty something people most of which are aurors that were stationed at Hogwarts the previous school year were just staring in awe as Harry did his trick

Dumbledore smiled. Harry may have looked as if he isn't aware of anything going on around him, but he's certain the young man is only continuing to play with the coins to keep everybody else entertained.

Dumbledore was suddenly brought out of his wondering when the door to the chamber was pulled open wide. Looking up everybody could make out Percy Weasley standing at the entrance dressed smartly with his nose sticking up in the air pompously.

"Hello Percy" Dumbledore greeted with a smile.

"Professor," he greeted with a nod. "They're waiting for you. Harry should be next."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well Percy, lead the way."

 **0oo00oo0**

Dumbledore had just entered the court chamber when something caught and startled Harry and the others as they awaited their turn. They heard a loud and echoing click sounding throughout the corridors, with a suctioning noise, as if everything had just been vacuum sealed shut. Harry frowned as he felt the odd sensation of static in the air, normally associated with ward creation, modification, or disassembly.

He frowned in thought as he placed his galleons away and stood up, some of the aurors joining him he stepped over to the chamber doors and gave them an experimental push but nothing happened. He looked to a couple aurors and they nodded that they understood as they too helped him push at the doors but they wouldn't budge so they gave up, both confused and worried.

"I'll try these!" one auror called as he ran down the corridor to the set of double doors at the end and tried pushing them open but they wouldn't budge either. He even tried several unlocking spells on them. "Its no good!" he called out as he walked back over. "They're sealed not locked."

"Yeah, I noticed," agreed Harry in thought, he moved back to the chamber doors and ran his hand carefully over the frame. "It would seem that the doors are sealed, and they were always unbreakable. Well to spells that won't bring the ceiling down on our heads," he said chuckling as a small smirk aligned his lips.

"Then why do you look so pleased?" asked one auror looking baffled.

"Watch and learn my friends," he said rather menacingly, they all took small steps back as Harry raised his right hand lazily at the wall. He took one deep breath and it happened, an explosion of blue light energy shot forward and out in a sphere connected by Harry, it pulsed outwards before tearing the doors clear out of the door frame and bringing with it chunks of wall, and dust. The doors were pushed a little ways in the large chamber just floating before Harry's right hand before the blue light disappeared, the doors just hung in the air as Harry stepped into the chamber lowering his hand.

Harry smiled as he gazed around the chamber where he could see inside that Dumbledore had conjured a comfy chair and was sitting in the witness box, and the portly 'Minister' was now glaring down at him from a cage in the defendant's box.

"As you guys can see. Wizards are idiots who don't seem to realise that if I don't have a perfectly useable door that I'm capable of knocking a flimsy wall down," Harry commented offhandedly.

"See… see I told you Potter is a nut job traitor!" came Fudge's voice while he pointed accusingly towards Harry.

For Harry's part he just smiled and ignored the 'Minister' as he just nonchalant waved his hand in a dismissive motion at the floating debris and door causing them to drop with a crash to the ground out of everybody's way.

Harry rolled his eyes as he took a few steps further into the court room. All of the department heads are present he noticed as he scanned through the chamber. They all watched him wearily as his eyes looked over everyone in turn, scrutinising them all.

"My apologies for the rude interruption, but the Ministry of Magic is under attack," he spoke both calm and confidence. "As of a few moments ago an outside force has sealed all doors and windows within the building trying to hold us in…"

"What are you talking about you stupid little boy, how dare you just barge in here. Can't you see we're too busy for your childish games!" came an angry voice from in the stands where a man possibly in his fifties stood with his wand out and pointed at Harry.

Harry's eyes flashed brightly as he shot the man a stern look though his expression stayed calm and polite. His demeanour spoke of annoyance. "I believe the 'Minister' has already rather rudely introduced me, but considering you're obviously an idiot I'll do so again," he answered finally in a nicer tone than anyone would have suspected.

"My name is not Boy, it is Harry James Potter, and it would do well to remember that when you need someone to save your arses, I don't want you forgetting who you'll come crawling too," he spoke softly but pleasantly enough, but that's what scared the wizengamot the most, a powerful teenager angry at you, yet very calm and collect… not a very good combination.

Harry smirked suddenly causing the guy to flinch, and he then clicked his fingers. The guys' wand flushed with blue light for a second before it disappeared. He looked down at his now empty hand in shock before looking up to see Harry twiddling his wand between his fingers without a care in the world.

The man didn't seem able to speak as he stared down. Harry shrugged in humour and turning to Dumbledore threw him the wand. "You can return it to the disrespectful git when he learns some manners and asks for it politely."

"Very well Harry," replied Dumbledore with his blue eyes twinkling at an all time high.

"You five aurors come with me," he pointed to the five closest aurors, and then turned back to the shell shocked Wizengamot. "I have to go and destroy the fires in the entrance chamber right now, all of you stay here."

"What's the meaning of this Potter!" yelled Fudge angrily from his cage

Harry looked at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow he decided to answer. "Well if you must know, it's the floo network fires. They seem to be out of our control, and in Voldemort's, so I figured that while I'm here I would do something about it."

Harry had to roll his eyes at all the flinching and gasping over such a moronic self-given name. "Voldemort is sending countless forest trolls and goblins through if the auras I'm sensing can be trusted... and there's the possibility that there could be a large number of Death Eaters with them? So I can't stick around and have a chat with an incompetent bastard like you Fudge"

He just smiled as he left followed by the five aurors he had chosen to accompany him, and leaving the stunned wizengamot with the amused figure of Albus Dumbledore sitting on a very comfortable chair twirling the wand Harry gave him merrily.

Harry and his five chosen aurors walked the length of the corridor when he pulled out his wand ready for use. "Hey, how'd you persuade the guards upstairs to let you keep your wand?" one of the five aurors asked him curiously.

Harry just smiled at him and winked remembering him from Hogwarts his names, Mark Conway. Mark looked at Harry for a moment then shrugged with a laugh.

"Well you are you after all. If I've learnt anything from you, it's that you can do whatever, without limitations. I guess to you anything is possible."

Harry stopped walking right at the end of the corridor by the sealed doors and turned to mark looking slightly bemused. "Oh no my friend… there are even things I can't do. But I believe you can learn to do pretty much anything you set your mind to. I guess you just have to believe.

"Well anyway, I'm going to side apparate everyone into the entrance of the Ministry, okay so everyone hold onto me tightly."

"What about the anti-apparation wards?" asked a young female auror Harry had only just met today so couldn't remember if he had been introduced to her yet, or not.

"Don't worry about them," he said smirking at the young woman, which made her blush. "When we get there your heads will be pounding so you'll have to ignore your headaches. I need the five of you to distract all the goblins and trolls when we're up there understood?"

"Understood!" they chorused nervously.

They all took hold of Harry and or each other and within a moment they disappeared in a swish of blue light.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Mum... mum... muum!" Ginny called while coming to a halt at the bottom of the stairs and peering into the lounge looking annoyed.

"Yes Ginny dear?" Ginny's mother called, surprised. "I'm in the living room."

Ginny frowned as she charged into the lounge to finally spot her mother slouching on a couch reading one of her magazines. "Its gone five thirty, shouldn't Harry and the old man be back by now?"

Her mother frowned and barely resisted the urge to reprimand her daughter for disrespecting her elders, but she had to agree with her daughter. "Yes I suppose they should have been home already. Maybe its just taking a lot longer than we thought it would?" her mother said and turning to look at the clock on the wall, which tells her of her family's locations. "Your dad should be home soon, maybe they're waiting for him to come home together…"she said trailing off in shock.

Ginny also looked at the clock and did a double take when she stared that her father's hand.

It was no longer pointing at WORK… it was not even pointed a TRAVELLING.

It was pointing at MORTAL PERIL.

"Oh no, dads in trouble," Ginny breathed out in shock. "T-that means Harry's in trouble too."

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry apparated himself plus five aurors to the main entrance chamber to the Ministry just a couple of yards away from the magical detector. He could tell by just looking that the aurors were all in small amounts of pain trying to rub or kneed the pain away.

However, right now Harry was in a panic as his eyes scanned out across the chamber, goblins and trolls were all over, roaring and jeering, swinging blades or clubs, stabbing at anything that moved, and more were pouring in through the floo fires. Harry has to seriously hold onto his calm less he loose control and go on a slaughter-fest. He caught sight of several Death Eaters directing the minions, though he saw one of them killing some lady who was trying to drag her self to safety.

Harry found him self almost growling when he finally stepped forward he waved his wand at a few fireplaces and they exploded forcefully outwards. The brick and debris showering several trolls and goblins, startling them, however, they had no chance as the bricks melded and changed form turning into shackles and spikes, grabbing hold and securing the enemy to the ground where even their strength or blades can't free them. They didn't get a chance to free them selves for long as he fired several red jets of light as if from a machine gun they mowed the creatures down in less than a second stunning them all.

He then turned to the nearest two Death Eaters and stared at them momentarily. His eyes an inferno of complete and utter-furry. He could see their eyes through the while skeletal masks they were wide open with fright, their wands just held lazily between their fingers. Harry sneered and in one quick sweeping motion of his wand both Death Eaters cried out as they were banished into another fireplace, the force of the charm taking them out as well as that fireplace. However, one of the Death Eaters wands had stayed put floating in the air and soon soared into Harry's left hand.

He smirked smugly as he swung both wands out in an arch by his side, tearing fissures along the fireplace wall, and exploding through fireplace after fireplace as he yelled out in rage. He let up his savagery after all of the fireplaces were in ruins and the whole chamber had gone quiet. His breathing was ragged and laboured as he slowly regained his calm, but his eyes set passed all of the staring minions to a small pile of murdered people, and he grit his teeth as he stepped forward. He needs to end this, and end it fast.

He took one deep breath as he readied him self for the goblins and Trolls to attack, and he wasn't disappointed when two trolls charged, he just dodged under their clubs and arms, rolling over on the ground he just sprang up his wand pointed at the floor slightly behind him. Suddenly the floor shoots away with several different tentacles and ensured the trolls without any effort keeping them captive and squeezing the fight out of them. They were soon released unconscious to the ground with two dull thuds.

Next several small and angry looking goblins tried their luck. One swung his sword at Harry, but he just back peddled once and waved one of his wands. The sword was wrenched from the goblins grip before it soared back nearer to Harry and blocked the sword of another goblin trying to sneak up on him. The sword kept that goblin busy while Harry engages another, spear wielding goblin in battle.

He yelled out as he charged to spike Harry with his golden weapon; however Harry smirked as he put the tip of both wands together, and in one swift motion slid them wide apart as if greeting death. Though that never happened as the goblins spear suddenly exploded into water and the goblin had stopped in shock looking down at his empty hands mere millimetres from Harry.

The goblin slowly looked up and verbally gulped as he saw those rage filled eyes of purest emerald. Harry let a scowl pass him as his right led picked up and swung out in a slice kick. He hit the goblin with bone shattering force, and it flew back screaming several yards before hitting the ground and bouncing along several paces, and there was little doubt that he'll stay down.

Harry stolen sword returned at that moment having just removed its goblin from the fight and into lala land. It shot forward at the last two goblins, and they rightfully flinched. However, before it reached them it erupted into water exploding all over them before freezing over, trapping them in ice with only their barely heads free wearing frozen looks of mortification.

Suddenly something sliced passed Harry as he leaned slightly to his left it cut thinly into his left cheek leaving a thin red line. He frowned as he watched a small golden knife land haphazardly a few feet in front of him. Harry wheeled round as small trails of blood dribbled down his cheek to see one final goblin several yards away still in a throwing stance but his dagger already gone and lost. The small creature's legs were shaking as it quivered under the magicians gaze.

"Magi-darkness!" he suddenly hissed out flinging his right wand lazily towards the offending goblin. It screeched in terror and fell backward hopping on one foot to try and keep up as a large black cloak of nothingness soared out of the tip of Harry's wand, flapping as if it's a bird of pray it captured its pray engulfing it whole and squishing down into a ball, smaller and smaller until it popped out of existence in a burst of shadows. However, in its place sat a tiny black and ugly cage, trapped within was one squished and terrified goblin.

Harry turned from the cage to his adversaries. They all looked as if they were now unsure of what they should, of what they could do, and not many of them had the arrogance to show him no any form of confidence now. The opposite was true, they were all very afraid of going to jail, and jail is where they're going.

He ducked just as a green beam of light shot his way. However, he hadn't the chance to retaliate against the Death Eater as goblins and Trolls alike charged him. He grits his teeth in anger as he threw away his stolen wand and placed his safely away. He sneered with wild animalistic eyes as he held his hands out, cupped several inches apart, icy blue flames pulsed and burst forth between his palms.

"This is an original of mine!" he growled out angrily. "FLAMES OF ICE!" he roared out swishing his arms round and pushing forward. The magic blast out in frozen winds of blue flame chilling through to the bone… the ground cracked and creaked as it froze over with everyone in its path. However, Harry left no opportunity for any counter attacks as he exploded into a pulsing sphere of blue light and streamed away only to reappear in between several goblins and troll as the light faded.

Harry smirked as he began to truly let them have it as he swiped his hand round banishing five into walls without much bother, they won't be waking anytime soon as they crashed down to the ground with broken bones. He side stepped a goblins golden sword and slid up beside him grabbing his sword hand with his right and the back of his neck with his left, Harry picked him up and slammed him face first into the ground. That goblin barely got a squeal of surprise out as he fell unconscious.

Harry stood swiftly with the goblins sword in hand; he pared one goblin before kicking it painfully between the legs, and sending him away and out of the fight. Next the sword sliced through two trolls clubs in quick succession, and while they were staring dumbly at their broken clubs Harry used the flat side of his stolen sword to knock them out. They didn't know what hit them.

He crouched down as another goblin tried to stab him from behind. Harry then pulled his sword back as if to strike and stab the foes in front of him. However, when he pulled back he used the gesture to banish them all painfully into each other, the floor and walls, most of them won't be getting up anytime soon. However, in one fluid motion he also thrust the blade forward and it came within a centre meter of touching a wide eyed goblin, and instead banished him and many other minions behind him.

Harry stood in that second and ignored what he had just done as he began fighting even faster and with more ferociousness than before. It was so bad Harry was certain he has killed some of them, but right now that's their problem not his.

To his left and right he kept taking them down one after the other dodging right, left and centre, he threw spells that were increasing in desperation, and he was breathing heavily and has been hit a few times, though minor. Soon he was standing on a growing hill of monsters, surrounded by more monsters intent on his death.

Harry growled angrily as he glanced towards the Murdered Ministry employees. "I won't loose to you BASTARDS!" he screamed out clenching his fists tight, his muscles tensed suddenly and an explosion of wind erupted from him and exploded outwards through the chamber, throwing goblins and trolls from around him, crashing them through walls, ceilings, and the floor.

Everything stopped momentarily as goblins and trolls limply flopped over or dropped from the ceiling with multiple crashes, and lifting of dust. Harry stood upon the small hill of monsters panting for breath as he straightened him self and looked towards a few surviving monsters. He had dropped his stolen sword, and his wand was in his hand at speeds that seemed impossible, though they missed the pulse of blue light. He flicked it nonchalant and around twenty or more icy blue snakes shot out and charged, within seconds they had coiled around the stunned monsters and turned into steal chains.

Harry then flicked his left arm; shadows erupted around it forming a slivering cloak of silvery black. It exploded into shadows again when it was hit by an emerald green beam. One of the four remaining Death Eaters had moved forward and attacked him looking victorious. However, when his attack failed he stopped moving and his eyes flashed from victory for near whimpering.

"Pitiful!" Harry hissed, his voice echoing throughout, off every wall as he turned to face them. His expression halfway amused but beyond dangerous. He let a small smile line him lips as he shot out one last snake, this one red. 'BITE HIM!' he commanded in serpents tongue. The Death Eaters took in deep breathes of fear because of the language used.

The snake slithered forwards and it would be doubtful that any of the Death Eaters could be fast enough to stop it even if they had the presence of mind to try. It took less than four seconds to reach him and less than one to sink its fangs in. The Death Eater gasped out into a high pitched scream before the snake let go turning into wisps of red vapour. The Death Eater started trembling before he fell to the ground curled up into the foetal position rocking back and forth sweating bricks, and mumbling to him self.

"Interesting isn't it?" he asked the remaining Death Eaters, his voice calm and collect once more as he had regained his breath. They just stared at their companion in horror. "The venom of that particular snake will put you in a paralysing day dream… or should I say day-mere, for approximately forty eight hours. But he might just be the lucky one here."

They looked up at Harry and flinched as the young wizard hopped from the small hill of unconscious monsters and glided closer, and landing lightly several paces in front of them, his expression sad and full of pity. Though his eyes quickly flickered to the Death Eaters victims, his teeth clenched tighter for a moment before relaxing as he returned his gaze upon the murdering scum.

"You'll pay for this… scum-racists!" he promised. "So who's next?" he demanded straight to the point.

"I'll take you boy!" the largest of them spoke trying to sound brave but his voice quivered. "Who do you think you are Potter?" he demanded shakily as he stepped forwards and conjured a large broadsword, taking hold of its handle and throwing his wand away as he gripped his sword tight. "You aren't the only guy who knows how to fight with a sword you know."

"Fuck, I haven't got time for this shit!" Harry spoke as he stepped forwards he yanked his right hand back, and in a blue pulse of spherical light his wand was replaced by a standard ninjato with perfect silver blade and black wrapped handle with rectangle hand guard. His sword nowhere near as large as the Death Eaters, but when it comes to swords it is quality not size that matters in combat.

"Who do you think you're kidding kid? Are you seriously thinking of fighting me with that little knife?" the Death Eaters voice was now deep and cold, full of confidence. "Do you think you're some kind of superhero or something? Because I think you're pathetic trying to rescue all of these mud-blood's and blood traitors." The Death Eater chuckled darkly as if he actually said something amusing. "You're nothing Potter but a scared little brat playing at being the hero, when the fact is you failed all of these people. You let them all die."

"Even if I can't save everybody, that doesn't matter, as long as I can make a difference I shall fight!" he retorted calmly, his grip of his sword tightening with his muscles as he prepares him self. "Even if I can save only one or two people… it shall be enough because life holds meaning no matter the creature… no matter how big or small… no matter how cleaver or stupid… and no matter whether its powerful or weak… but you're just a fool ready to run head first into death. If that's what you really want, then so be it."

' _ **Harry, if you don't hurry they'll die. I can feel their life seeping away!'**_ Merlin suddenly spoke with utmost urgency.

' _ **Merlin's correct,' agreed Osiris. 'If you don't act now two more lives shall be lost needlessly.'**_

"This fucks mine!" he replied aloud, not that he cared, bearing his teeth he shot forwards, and before the Death Eater knew what happened Harry had passed him, and stopped almost back to back though slightly to one side. The Death Eaters eyes widened in shock as his sword arm exploded off in a shower of blood as it crashed to the floor he just stood there. Harry then just smashed the Death Eater in the back of the head with the back of the ninjato handle causing him to fall forwards. The blood stopped pouring out of his severed limb as his body went stiff as a board and he crashed to the ground unable to move even if he wanted to.

Harry was looking toward the floor as he relaxed his sword coming to rest calmly between his fingers in his right hand, dipped out to the side, blood slowly dripping from its blade. However, when he looked up sharply at the two remaining Death Eaters his grip tightened and his expression was terrifying; they took a few fearful steps back, as they recoiled in horror, dropping their wands in the process.

Their wands just clinkered and clattered on the ground, echoing throughout the large quite chamber. Their eyes transfixed by him keeping them from doing much more than stare at him. He hadn't realised it but he had become covered in blood and dirt from his fight and right now looked highly murderous, a sight that might even give Voldemort pause to rethink fighting.

Harry took one step forward and both murderers screeched like little girls and dropped to their hands and knees crying like little baby's. "Please don't hurt meeeeeee!" one squealed out through his sobbing, tears streaming through the eye holes of his mask.

"OH G-God don't kill me… pleeease!" the other bawled out, his tears also streaming from his eye holes. Harry grimaced as he took another step forward and heard two distinct rippling rasping noises echoing off the walls the sound coming from the cowards along with a smell worse than the blood.

"You're pathetic," Harry whispered in disgust. He just raised his sword pointed towards them in annoyance. They flinched, whimpered and cried harder, actually holding onto each other, but all Harry did was let the sword drop loosely from his fingers to the ground with a clatter, a smirk on his lips as his wand reappeared in a blue spherical flush of light.

"You pussy shits aren't worth killing!" he spoke deathly quiet as he flicked his wand at them. "Stupefy!" he hissed out, and two red blasts shot from the tip of his wand simultaneously hitting them and causing them to slump over, unconscious.

Harry looked upon them in disgust and some pity before he started at a loud sound and just side stepped in time to avoid being pummelled by the club of one remaining troll, but Harry was neither in any mood to play with him, nor did he have the time as he flicked his wand once. The trolls club exploded into splinters of wood that started flinging around the troll with growing speed while it roared out in panic trying to swat the pieces away, when suddenly they melded together and formed a giant, solid wooden mallet above its head.

The troll looked up stupidly and befuddled as the mallet hung in the air, plenty of scratches covering its face and hands. Then without warning the mallet swung down with speeds and crushed into the trolls' skull sending it reeling. It staggered for a few moments before it came tumbling down with some blood leaking down from its forehead, the mallet dropping onto its gut winding it.

Harry allowed himself a brief moment to let his eyes scan the chamber for any more threats, but all he saw was the aurors he had brought along, they as well as some other aurors whom must have discovered ways out were securing goblins and trolls that Harry had only taken down without binding them. He also took note of the whole wizengamot along with Dumbledore near the now two pieces of the magical detector, its little red light flashing as it had an unconscious troll on it.

Harry figured Dumbledore must have freed them all by using the method of 'if the door doesn't work, I'll go through the wall'. He frowned a little as he saw they had let Fudge out of his cage but quickly looked away from the sickly looking arsehole. The rest of the wizengamot looked both awed and horrified at what they saw, some of whom are staring at him.

Harry turned from them and looked to the ground for all of a millisecond before looking up towards the murdered Ministry employees from earlier. "Shit!" he whispered quietly to him self as he took several quick purposeful strides towards them even after he heard Dumbledore calling his name. They are all that matter now.

When he was within a stones throw of the bodies he boomed with power, erupting in an icy blue bubble of light, it pulsed out, reaching towards the people. He could sense others watching him but he was past caring. He took one last step forwards and the blue energy flushed over, around, and through every single dead body before gravity for them went away and they were pulled from the ground.

Harry just gestured nonchalant with a wave of his right hand and he heard gasps of disgust as the bodies were un-ceremonially tossed aside, haphazardly as the blue sphere faded away. He ignored any protest from behind him and strode forwards with a purpose and relief he hopes he never has to feel again.

He dropped to his knees next to two sweet and innocent little girls as they had huddled together, holding on tight, stuck and struggling to breath. The eldest couldn't have been any older seven or eight years old while the youngest must have been four or five. Their light blonde hair was soaked through with sweat and coated with other people's blood, and the little girls were shaking, whimpering and sobbing their little hearts out. It almost brought tears to his eyes just looking at them, and he could also see multiple bruises on their skin.

Harry quickly shimmied him self closer and without comment slid his arms round the girls and pulled them into his body. They had both flinched, their eyes opening impossibly wide with fright as they stared at him in horror, too afraid to even try escaping. However, Harry gave them a gentle smile and held them caringly to his body to keep them warm; though that didn't stop their shivering they calmed down a little.

"Shhh… everything's going to be alright now," he whispered softly for them. "I won't let anyone hurt either of you ever again, and that's a promise." He gave them a half smile before leaning towards each in turn. They both flinched but he planted a soft kiss of each of their foreheads. They both stared at him watery eyed before practically holding on for dear life and sobbing their sweet little hearts out as they buried their little noses into his neck either side.

 **0oo00oo0**

Albus Dumbledore had been watching the last fazes of Harry's battle in awe and shock. He had seen Harry do some wondrous and amazing things before but to defeat so many without purposefully killing any of them is a great feat. Oh Albus isn't stupid, he knows Harry has likely killed some of the goblins and trolls by accident. It would be simply impossible for him not to have done so.

Albus shook his head clear as he watched the last troll fall grimacing at the expression Harry wore… rage with some desperation mixed in. He frowned at that last expression as it never left Harry's face when the lad stepped forward Albus called out his name but he either didn't care or didn't hear.

He watched as he took a few steps nearer as that strange blue sphere light thing Harry sometimes does bubbled around him and some Ministry victims, and then he gasped in horror with the others as the murdered people flew up and off the ground. Albus was horrified to see Harry would be so disrespectful of the dead. However, words could never describe the horror he felt when Harry just flung the bodies out of the way without a care for them.

They watched Harry as he stared down at the ground for a moment before dropping to his knees. Albus half wondered whether the poor boy had just lost his mind for a moment when he startled. Harry had pulled two flinching blonde something's into his arms. He had rescued two little girls because he could just make out their breathing and sobbing, and when they suddenly clung onto his clothes for dear life it was a cert that he had been panicking for them.

Harry was rocking both girls in his arms while humming a soft and soothing melody in the hopes that he could calm them down and sooth their pain as Albus slowly walked over too them.

"H-Harry," he spoke in his most gentle voice, but Harry continued humming to the girls and rocking them in his arms. "Harry, please look at me."

The humming slowly died on his tongue, which allowed them to hear the girls whimpering, and sobbing louder. He then craned his neck around to look at him. Harry's eyes were bloodshot and soft, gently, and sad, almost pitiful. However, he smiled, though it was just that: a smile so fake nobody could ever mistake it as real.

"Go away!" he hissed these two words and everyone nearby flinched and felt a static shock mildly push them back. He then just turned his attention back to the girls humming them a soothing tune.

"Albus," Arthur suddenly spoke as he and the old headmaster shook off the weird feeling. "What should we do about the three of them?" he asked in concern.

"I think we should get them to St. Mungo's as soon as possible," he answered attentively walking over towards Harry, but paused when he got within a few feet and felt Harry's powers fluxing, uncontrolled. "Harry, we should go now. I think the girls may need to see a healer," he spoke calmly and reasonably.

"No!" that one word threw Albus into the air and sent him sailing several yards back, crashing down onto the solid floor. Harry hadn't even turned or gave him any indication that he was going to attack. Other people watched in disgust. Albus frowned as he cradled his now broken arm. Are these people really that stupid that they can't see that Harry's just protecting the children?

Yes, Albus has noticed the problem. Harry is tired and not capable of thinking clearly. Yes, the only thing the poor boy is thinking about is keeping the little girls safe and secure. Therefore his magic is acting out of protective instincts… probably parental instincts to protect who he's perceiving at this moment as his children. Now if that's true then there will be only one person Harry's instincts will let through and that's the children's mother, which in his mind shall be Ginevra.

Dumbledore had just turned his head to ask Arthur to fetch Ginevra, but the man wasn't there. However, Albus winced as he sensed a spike of magic moments before Arthur went flying passed. Albus winced again as he looked back to see Arthur covered in some creatures blood lying on the monster hill.

Albus shook his head as he carefully climbed to his feet cradling his arm. Nobody else seemed stupid enough to try for a third time.

Albus waited as Arthur pulled himself up and climbed back down and quickly over to him looking worried. "Albus what can we do. We can't just leave him like this."

"Of course," he agreed with a nod. "You should hurry home and fetch Ginevra. I believe she's the only person he'll let near those children."

Arthur frowned in surprise but nodded his head anyway. "Okay, but I don't see why if he won't let you or me."

Albus gave him a small smile before replying. "It's simple really. He's got nothing but those children's safety on his mind right now. I fear if the wrong sort of person were to approach him now that he would tear them apart without any thought."

Arthur's eyes widened in shock as he gulped glad Harry likes him enough to just throw him about. Arthur Weasley gave one quick nod, before apparated with a soft pop.

 **0oo00oo0**

It was getting really late now and nether her boyfriend or father had returned from the Ministry yet. Ginny and her mother were starting to get a little concerned.

Ginny and her mother had decided that if the boys were not back by eight pm, which is five minuets away that they would apparate to the Ministry to fetch them whether they've finished with their business or not.

Suddenly they saw the clock on the wall shift and change. Her dads hand was no longer on MORTAL PERIL, but chimed to TRAVELLING.

Ginny sighed in relief as a small pop announced that her father had arrived home. She only hoped that Harry is with him, and then the pair of them can join the twins and Ron outside for some soccer, not that she really likes the sport but it will be fun watching Harry trounce Ron and the twins with her.

However, when her father charged into the living room Ginny was immediately alert. He was covered in blood and dirt, and both she and her mother jumped up from their seats in a hurry.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I'm not hurt. I just got thrown into a few bloody… well messes. That doesn't matter…"

"Dad, what happened… where's Harry?" asked Ginny looking up at her father, and interrupting him bug eyed with concern, and that insanity that he hopes he imagines.

"Don't worry" he told his daughter stroking a few tears from her eyes. "He's not hurt but I'm afraid he needs you to go to him or he'll end up hurting someone."

"W-what why would Harry hurt someone?" she asked her father in panic. "Harry wouldn't go around hurting people."

Arthur sighed. "Normally I would agree with you dear," he began in as soothing voice he could manage. "However, this evening Harry has fought around eighty to one hundred goblins and forest trolls. Beat them all as well as capturing several Death Eaters. He only managed to rescue two little girls in the end, but he's tired now and stressed, so his magic isn't letting anyone near him. He's already thrown me and Dumbledore away from him, for whatever reason I'm not sure. If the wrong sorts think they can take advantage he'll kill them."

Ginny's eyes were brimming with tears as they widened in shock and sadness before she took a deep breath, her heart almost caught in her throat as she realised something her father didn't seem to get.

"Don't worry," she suddenly said to her self in panic. "Mommy's coming!" And with those confusing parting words a huge blue bubble of pulsing light erupted around her before imploding inwards and she was gone.

 **0oo00oo0**

People were shaken, and startled as a huge blue orb exploded into the Ministry main chamber suddenly, dispersing in a shock-wave, and leaving Ginny on the ground only a few metres from Harry. He was the only one who hadn't even twitched at the sudden arrival, but he hadn't looked over either.

Ginny took a quick look around and held back a wince. He had made a complete mess of the place not that she cares. It would have been amusing at any other time to discover Harry had torn the Ministries floo network down so violently.

Shaking her head clear of such thoughts she didn't hesitate to stride to Harry and the little blonde girls. She ignored several people telling her to stay away from him but she wouldn't even if she could. She even ignored her parents arriving just as she sat down next to Harry and the girls. He was humming a soothing tune that made her heart melt.

'Harry, its okay now, lets go home,' she thought to him lovingly as she stroked her hand up his protective arm and to his neck, he stopped humming as she pulled him slightly. He turned his head looking at her with watery eyes and a smile full of love and devotion. She gave him a loving smile and leaned over capturing his lips with hers, he kissed her hungrily in return.

She sighed contently as she pulled back with a loving smile. She reached over and stroked the little girl's hair lovingly, they had fallen asleep, and she then returned her attention to Harry. "I can't let you go anywhere alone can I?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Na… it's not me you've got to watch. It the Death Eaters… they can't go anywhere without causing trouble. I blame their parents… no good jerks."

Ginny smiled sadly as she stroked her hand around his arm, taking his hand but keeping it pressed against the girls back. "By the way, I like your new outfit," she commented, amused. Harry couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "Lets go home Harry, okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm tired," he agreed as he leaned over a little and captured his loves lips with his own. Suddenly a hug blue spherical energy erupted out of Ginny surrounding her self, Harry and the two sweet little girls before it imploded and they were gone.

 **0oo00oo0**

Five days have been and gone since the Battle for the Ministry as the Daily Prophet had called it and Harry was trying to forget the whole thing ever happened. Anyway, he hadn't fought for the Ministry. He had fought for people, like the two little girls he had saved that day. He would never fight for the Ministry, even now after trying to sort them selves out they screw the people over.

Fudge had somehow used the whole attack on the Ministry to stay in office and stave off any criminal convictions. If Harry wasn't supposed to be the good guy he would go and execute the arsehole him self, and save everyone a lot of aggro and bother.

The two girls May, the youngest (4), and April, her older sister (8) was both fortunate and unfortunate. They had lost their parents but they survived, but it came as a shock to him to discover the little things had no other family members to take them in.

Harry had almost smacked the crap out of several idiot social workers when they had came to the Burrow expecting the girls to be handed over so they can 'be given proper homes'… yeah right, more like screwed over by an incompetent system.

They had lost everything at such young ages just as he had all those years ago, so he did the only thing that seemed logical… well to him at least… and of course Ginny supported his idea wholeheartedly. He had always wondered what it would be like to have some little sisters, though he felt more like a parent towards them.

Harry had somehow managed to convince social services to let him adopt them. OK, so they might have been shit terrified that he'll beat them to death if they didn't let him. Also, the fact he would have kept them no matter what the idiots said, but this way is better… above board, and perfectly legal. It doesn't hurt that Harry's extraordinarily wealthy either.

Harry hasn't felt as happy in a long time. He has the perfect family. He has Ginny, May and April. He couldn't be happier even if Voldemort decided on a change of carer and started selling used brooms.

Ginny, Harry is pleased had taken to the girls, and they to her swimmingly. And he's pleased to have three such wonderful people in his life. Though it hasn't all been sunshine and sunflowers, both May and April had seen some pretty horrible stuff, but both Harry and Ginny are helping them cope as best they possibly can.

Harry seems to amuse Ginny to no end as he's always playing some silly little game with the girls to keep them distracted. It works out pretty well as it keeps him distracted too. It's Ginny who has to be the spoil sport sometimes and stop Harry from feeding them ice creams or sweets before dinner, as he has started spoiling them a little too much. Though Ginny does enjoy seeing them smile, and hearing their adorable little giggles.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already agreed to take care of the girls when they have to go back to school, though that doesn't mean either 'parents' can't sneak out whenever they want to see them. Well what's the point of all of their powers if they're not going to abuse them for personal gain occasionally?

Ginny has become quite protective of her little family with Harry so it wasn't unexpected that both Fred and George had wound up crying on the floor in the foetal position with bloody noses and split lips after she decked them for feeding the girls torch tongue toffees and near scaring them to death. Harry was just glade she wasn't angry at him too since he came up with them. He thought it was amusing for people's tongues to be on fire. It doesn't hurt or burn in the slightest so he hadn't seen any harm.

 **0oo00oo0**

Ginny watched from a seat in the living room as Harry childishly played with April and May, giving them piggyback rides, playing catch with a soft ball Harry had conjured, and rolling around just being silly. It made her heart pound painfully just watching as she loved every moment, every precious memory.

She giggled as she watched Harry get a sneaky plan and the girls started floating, their mouths hung wide open in awe and delight as they started giggling happily. Harry glided them around the lounge like the conductor of a band, dancing them through the air, twirling and spinning them, making them tumble over. They squealed with excitement and giggled harder.

Ginny found it hard not to laugh at them as they sometimes reached out towards her in happiness as they passed her seat or pulled a funny face that was just too sweet.

 **0oo00oo0**

Hermione Granger had just stepped out of the emerald green flames of the Burrow fireplace into a lounge where for two little girls at least the laws of gravity seems to be non-existent She had arrived at the Burrow via invite, and the fact she has come to see her boyfriend Ron Weasley, and her friends Harry and Ginny.

However, she has only spotted her friends and two adorable giggling little blonde girls. It was surprising to see them in person, they seem so normal. The Daily Prophet newspaper would have people believe that they're now shut-ins that shall never smile again. That's the last time she takes anything they say seriously.

She shook her head as Ginny waved to her and Harry continued to direct the girls magically through the air. "I wish I could do that," she suddenly muttered before she could stop herself.

"That can easily be arranged," said Harry suddenly, startling her. She looked over to see him staring at her with a mischievous smirk on his lips. The two girls were now floating beside him as he gave Hermione a wink she blushed.

However, she shrieked moments later as gravity disappeared around her and she was pulled from her feet, almost touching the ceiling. "H-Harry put me down this instant!" she demanded, frightened.

"Oh but Hermione, you said you wanted to fly just like the girls," Harry playfully reprimanded while said girls giggled and pointed at her finding it funny.

"That is not what I meant Harry and you know it. I hate heights!" she said glaring down at him, though the fearful expression ruined the effects. "Now put me down!"

"OK, OK, don't get your knickers in a twist," he replied laughingly as she scowled. He laughed as he carefully lowered her until her feet were firmly on the floor. "Well Hermione if you want to learn some super awesome magical tricks you've certainly came to the correct people."

"Why do you always do that?" she asked as she brushed the creases and wrinkles out of her robes.

Harry looked at her baffled. "Do what?" he asked in confusion. "You'll have to be more specific Hermione. I do a lot of things people question."

She rolled her eyes. "Speak about what you can do with magic as if its trivia and not very important."

He blinked several times in thought as a frown marred his brow. "Well I guess its… um… well magic is like a limb, an extension of ones self," he began with a nod. "And well just because I might be good at using my legs for running doesn't mean I'll go around praising them or expecting other people too," he shrugged. "It's just magic. If you work hard enough you can do anything."

"Oh," was all Hermione could think to say for a minute. That had actually made a crazy kind of sense. She hadn't actually expected Harry to give her a proper answer. She then offered him a small smile. "Well I suppose. But what's the deal with this business at the Ministry. Did you really fight one hundred trolls and goblins?"

"Not really," he answered with a shrug, a smirk slowly working to his lips. "It was more like beating them up."

Hermione sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly Harry you can be so childish."

He just laughed as he continued his games with May and April with Ginny watching them with a smile before she hoped up and joined them as she was feeling a little left out, plus floating around the room looks like fun.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation before leaving them to their games in search of her boyfriend. She seriously has to wonder about those two sometimes. Are they really nut-bars, or do they just pretend because they find it amusing? Ah well, she supposed it doesn't really matter much, at least they're very good people, and better friends she could never ask for.

 **0oo00oo0**

It was nice and bright that afternoon, as the Weasley's, and somewhat extended family settled outside at one huge table laden with barbecue and other assorted delicacies that Molly Weasley her self had seen fit to prepare for this nice little get together.

Bill and Charlie Weasley had both came home for the weekend and sat together. Harry had to laugh a little as Mrs. Weasley kept threatening to cut Bill's hair short as he wears it long and in a ponytail. Fred and George also came and were taking a little too much pleasure in egging their mum into cutting Bill's hair, which in turn caused Ginny to laugh and make fun of the poor bloke about it.

"Well maybe I should cut your hair short, squirt!" he had retorted smugly to her teasing.

She had just giggled and shrugged while Harry snickered silently as he could practically feel her sadistic retort coming. "And then maybe after I've reversed the damage I'll castrate you with a rusty butter knife," she chimed out with a smile that said she was deadly serious. He paled and just shook his hands nervously in defence while Harry and the twins roared with laughter and everyone else minus April and May (they didn't have a clue what she meant) shared looks as if they had no clue whether that was just a sick joke or not, so they quickly changed the subject and made mental notes to never mess with Ginny's hair, which even Fred and George would agree on.

Also at the gathering is Hermione. She sat next to her boyfriend Ron, and kept giving him disapproving looks as she watched him eat as if he's never been fed before and getting many different types of seasoning and source all over his face. She has to wonder how anyone can be that revolting while eating. She would swear he gets more on his robes than in his mouth. She shuddered… at least he knows how to brush his teeth and change afterwards.

And lastly, even Albus Dumbledore, and deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall had attended. Professor McGonagall had been admittedly surprised to meet the two little Potter girls, curious as to Harry taking them in. But she understood wholeheartedly his feelings on the subject. She figured when your carers are horrid to you as a child you would be reluctant to potentially allow that to happen to any other child.

In addition, she could see Harry is taking good care of the girls with Ginny, and knows that while Harry and Ginny are at school that both Molly and Arthur will both treat them well, and make great babysitters. Plus she knows either Harry or Ginny can sneak out of the school grounds anytime they like. Not that she would openly admit to turning a blind eye to such discrepancies as them both being able to slip through the anti-teleportation wards.

Harry and Ginny are sitting together… well kind of. May had insisted on sitting between both Harry and Ginny so she can be next to both, and April had sat on Harry's other side.

Harry just chuckled silently to him self as he reached over and stroked a stray hair out of Ginny's eyes. She had startled and looked over at him, a bright smile lighting her face as she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed some more and childishly returned the gesture while their girls giggled at the silent loving banter between the two.

However, Harry and Ginny both took note of two heated glares heading Harry's way. Both Bill and Charlie were glaring angrily at him. He knew why, and also took note that nobody else seemed to have noticed as they're now used to Harry and Ginny's oddness and open affection for each other, and May and April perceive it as perfectly fine as they are in love.

Harry and Ginny just ignored them for the next couple of minutes and they soon lost focus as conversation was ripe at the table. Ginny tried not to smile too widely as she took note of Percy talking Dumbledore's ears off about something… and by the look of it Dumbledore was very easily faking interest as to not hurt his feelings.

"Hey, whatever happened to my ninjato?" Harry suddenly asked the table as a whole, loudly… though his attention was on either her father or Percy as they both work for the Ministry. "You know the sword I conjured to fight that jerk who summoned that lame ass western thing?"

Everyone had seemed to turn to him as one, surprised by the sudden question, or in fact, the sudden interest. "They put it on display within the auditorium up against one of the walls leading to the Ministry offices," said Percy pompously and with pride at the thought.

Mostly everyone stared at him in surprise. "Uh… why?" Ginny found her self asking in curiosity. Everyone turned to Percy for the answer to that question.

However, it was Arthur to answer. "Superstition and stuff really," he replied. "Some people in the Ministry think the sword will serve as a warning against another attack, and some think it will bring the Ministry luck during the war," he shrugged. "They even have it under twenty four hour guard."

Harry and Ginny both rolled their eyes and shook their heads. "That sword won't bring them luck, but maybe learning how to fight with one might." The twins laughed, and even Bill and Charlie joined them, agreeing with Harry's sentiment on this occasion.

However, Harry had turned his attention away as everyone else went back into other conversations, though Percy looked embarrassed. May had managed to spill plenty of food as she struggled to get some seconds onto her plate, causing him to smile at her.

"Sweetie," he playfully reprimanded. She shyly looked up at him with a sticky mouth, blushing at being caught as he offered her a cheeky grin. "Would you like some help there, huh?" he asked her with a chipper tone. She only nodded, though a small smile lined her lips as Harry chuckled. "Well sweetheart, you point out what you would like to try and I'll scoop some onto your plate for you, OK?" She nodded in agreement as she pointed out what she would like.

Harry ignored the odd looks the others kept giving him, though Ginny's wasn't odd but she watched the scene with a large grin anyway. As soon as he finished helping May he turned his attention to April and smiled as she looked up at him with a sticky face and a spare rib sticking out of her little mouth.

"Would you like some help, honey, or can you manage?" he asked her with a smirk.

She blushed as she pulled the rib from her lips and tried to look bigger and dignified. "No thank you," she said in as posh a voice she could manage, which wasn't very good considering both girls have light Scottish accents. "I am eight years old, so I cans manage alls by my selves."

"I see," he replied chuckling. "Well OK then if you're sure," he agreed and she nodded. "But if you do have a problem, you tell me OK, and I'll help out, deal?" She smiled and nodded vigorously as she continued with her rib. He laughed and turned to Ginny. She smirked and rolled her eyes further causing him to laugh. They just ignored the others as they gave them uncomfortable looks.

 **0oo00oo0**

The gathering had been going on for just over two hours now, and all of the food had gone, savoury and desert. Harry leaned back peacefully in his seat as he watched Ginny washing May's face clean. The little girl giggling as it seemed to tickle.

However, soon she was done and Ginny turned her attention to April. The little blonde girl gulped as she realised it is her turn and quickly bolted from her seat with a laughing squeal. Though she had only gotten two steps when she found her self back in her seat in a flash of blue light. Her little sister had even laughed at her for thinking she could escape having her face washed.

She pouted and folded her arms in a sweet little sulk as Ginny crouched down in front of her with a caring smile. "I think I must have tried to escape when I was your age too," she said sweetly, causing April's pout to lesson slightly. "But you can't stay all sticky because you might attract bugs."

April's eyes went 'bug' wide and panicky as she looked around to make sure there are no bugs after her, and in her moment of distraction Ginny had attacked her with the wet cloth and she was clean before she had realised what was going on, just blinking in surprise as Ginny gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and she blushed fiercely.

Harry laughed as he shook his head mildly wondering whether any of the others in attendance have ever witnessed someone washing a little kids face before. He rolled his eyes. He swears, sometimes people are just idiots, but whatever, he internally shrugged as he stood and walked round to them.

"Hey girls, I think its bedtime for you two now," he said to them, and quickly interrupted as they were both going to complain. "Na-ah… we'll be having no complaining understand," he said firmly, but laughed as they both pouted.

"B-but will you tell us a story?" April asked hopefully, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Please… daddy, please!" May squealed out her words almost making Harry's heart stop beating for a moment, and the garden went silent, though she and April hadn't noticed as she continued. "Daddy, I want to 'ear, a story about Princesses, and prince's, and pretty unicorns and ponies!"

Harry ignored everyone as he stared down at the little girls… both of them looking hopeful and seeing nothing unusual, so he let a grin spread to his lips as he suddenly scooped them up into his arms. They squealed and giggled as he threw them over his shoulders and quickly moved off with them.

"I sure can sweetie," he agreed. "There'll be plenty of unicorns and ponies, and of course a princess and she'll be in need of rescuing by prince charming of course."

"Yaaaaay!" they both squealed out in joy as Harry took them both inside through the back door to the Burrow and out of sight.

Ginny giggled with a bright smile as she quickly skipped after them. That had to have been the sweetest thing she had ever seen. Though it is Harry so she shouldn't be surprised… mostly anyone else would not have just taken that in their stride and went with the flow, accepting it.

She rolled her eyes as she slipped inside through the door as she can still sense everyone else gawking at her back. What did they think Harry was going to do? Break the sweet little things heart? Of course not… she has seen it coming from the start and figures Harry may have too. It's only natural that they would want parents, and Harry has been acting that way towards them. And if that's what they want, he won't deny them something as simple as that, ever.

The others will get over it eventually.

 **0oo00oo0**

Ginny smiled softly as she arrived at hers, Harry's and the girl's room. The door had been left open and she peeked in, leaning up against the door frame Harry sat between the two single cots that had been set for the girls, and was telling them a story he was making up on the spot, even using magic to give them images, and make the story all around more magical and special for them.

The girls squealed, gasped and worried in all the right places in excitement. Though May soon drifted off to sleep before the story had ended, and April drifted off soon after. Harry stood and leaned over each kissing their foreheads each. However, he startled when Ginny had suddenly joined him and gave the girls each a kiss of her own before sticking her tongue out at him.

He silently laughed as he gestured for her to join him in the hall; she didn't need telling twice as they slid from the room, closing the door quietly Harry slid his arms around the red haired beauty, his lips hungrily capturing her as he forcefully pushed her up against the wall.

She smirked against his lips as she returned his hungry kiss with one of her own. Her arms wrapping around his neck and her nails digging into his flesh slightly, not that he cared. They were kissing for a few minutes with their bodies crushed and melded perfectly together when Harry suddenly pulled back, their lips pealing away they gasped for breath.

"I love the girls to bits, but I wish they had their own room!" Ginny breathed out huskily.

Harry smirked, his eyes shining with desire. "Bathroom?" he suggested hopefully, and with a small bit of desperation thrown in.

Ginny rolled her eyes before she paused for a moment spreading out her senses before nodding her head vigorously. "Bathroom sounds perfect to me," she finally replied as her lips crashed against his again and she jumped up into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands grabbed her tight, firm and delicious butt, squeezing it tight as he staggered and bumped them to the bathroom door without breaking their connection, her fingers pulling through his hair keeping his lips firmly planted on hers.

She pulled back her head taking in a gasp of air as Harry opened the bathroom door, her lips attacking his neck nibbling, sucking and licking around his collar bone causing him to groan out as he took a few shaky steps into the room. However, he gasped out as she bit him a little but he only let her continue as he slammed the door closed and sealed the room. He could feel his member ruched up in his shorts, and throbbing powerfully against Ginny's crouch in anticipation.

Damn, they love the girls, but they sure can get in the way of certain needs that they have. Though of course they can't hold any grudges against two such sweet things. What parent would?

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry yawned a little as his eyes pealed open. He frowned a little as he thought today was supposed to hold some kind of meaning but his mind was to befuddled with sleep right now he couldn't quite place why.

Shaking his head a little it was then he realised he could feel a small soft body pressed up against his bare chest. He frowned, but was glad he wore shorts to bed even if they are only boxers. That kind of thing could scar the girl, but it's been so freaking hot this week. He had even contemplated making it snow and most likely he would have if Ginny hadn't been stopping him. She had actually threatened to make it hotter if one unnatural snowflake touched down anywhere near. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

Trying not to laugh at such silliness or it snowing in July he looked down at the tiny blonde girl as she stirred in his arms a little. Normally during the night either May or April, though normally both would wake and crawl into bed and snuggle up with him and Ginny, though he was surprised and suspicious to find both Ginny and April missing and only May with him.

"Happy birthday daddy!" chimed the little girl suddenly startling him with her bright smile and sparkling blue eyes. Well at least she reminded him of the day.

He smiled and laughed as he kissed her forehead lovingly. "Thank you. And good morning to you my little sleepy head," he said chuckling as he stroked her blonde hair.

Just then the bedroom door burst open and in skipped little April still in her pyjamas with a bright grin. "Happy birthday daddy!" she cheered as she jumped up onto the bed into his arms as he laughed and cuddled her as well.

"Well good morning sweetie," he chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "And where did you get too, and where's Ginny gone?"

"Oh, she says she'll be back in a short while," April replied. "And I was on the loo silly daddy." She and her sister giggled while he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Well," he began as he glanced at his watch: 11:30 am. He was surprised. "I think I best get you girls cleaned up and dressed. And I need a shower too; we can't spend all day being lazy now can we?" The girls both giggled as they shook their heads in agreement and he gave them a tickle attack.

' _ **Damn those girls are sooo sweet!'**_ Pandora suddenly squealed unable to contain her self. _**'Where can I get one?'**_

Osiris snickered. _ **'You can barely take care of yourself, so what makes you think you'll be good with kids.'**_

' _ **Hey,'**_ moaned Calypso. _ **'I'm sure Pan would have made a great mother!'**_

' _ **The mother of your children'**_ snorted Loki, snickering.

' _ **Damn brother… you're a jerk!'**_ came a thunderous, but gentle, and perhaps caring retort… odd mix.

Loki snickered. _ **'Yeah I know… especially since you so often remind me.'**_

' _ **Well someone has too!'**_ both Calypso and Pandora yell at him angrily.

Loki laughed some more. _ **"Yeah, and what are you two going to do if I don't want to be a 'good' boy?'**_ he asked laughingly.

' _ **We'll get Freya to give you a makeover again!'**_ said Pandora smugly.

Loki's shudder could have destroyed worlds. _ **'Y-you wouldn't dare. Anyway, she wouldn't do that… well a second time anyway.'**_

' _ **Of course not… I don't like to repeat myself!'**_ her voice interrupted making him shudder with dread. Her voice was strong and fierce but held a kindness to it that was almost hidden by her annoyance in the trickster. _ **"However, I will hold you down!'**_ she snickered smugly, and both Pandora and Calypso giggled as they obviously saw what was going to happen.

' _ **Well I would normally never seek revenge on Pandora's behalf, but since it's you!**_ ' her beautiful voice giggled as Loki started screaming in panic and begging for help.

'OK _, that's just weird,'_ Harry interrupted feeling a little sorry for the guy, though only a little. He can be way too mean to both Pan and Clips.

' _ **Yeah, it certainly is,'**_ agreed Merlin. _ **'Damn funny though,'**_ he added as he burst out laughing and Harry blocked them out rolling his eyes. Harry supposed they have to find something to entertain themselves with.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry stretched his muscles as he finally dressed. He wore some light coloured khaki shorts and a standard white tee that surprisingly has The Sources pentagram on the front and back in icy blue covering it. He shrugged, he kind of likes it, and if Ginny left it out for him to wear then wear it he shall. He wore some new running trainers he recently bought that went with the blue thing. They're Nike with florescent blue laces and trim… when he bought them he thought they're a little flash but they had caught his eyes, and it would be a shame not to wear them.

He smiled at both April and May as they wore little white summer dresses. May's with a baby unicorn on the back with flowers around the edges and April's with angle wings on the back with clouds running along the edges, both looking very cute.

Harry laughed as he took their hands and carefully led them downstairs. He had already detected quite a few people in the house and he was confused as to why none of them is a Weasley, but got a quick rundown from Isis as she was playing peacekeeper with the Loki incident.

So he discovered Ginny has popped over to the village with her mother and Hermione, and Arthur quickly left through the floo a few minutes ago with Percy and Ron, but they'll probably be back soon. Fred and George are at their shop, though they'll be closing up shop early today, and Bill and Charlie won't arrive for another hour or so. Well that last one he knew him self.

When Harry and the girls finally arrived downstairs and entered the lounge he was surprised to see how many people were already there. Several people were quick to greet him, and say happy birthday and all that. They didn't even seem to notice the girls, and if they did chose not to say anything.

He just shook his head and laughed as he quickly scooped up both girls one in each arm and walked over to a friendly face while they giggled and held on tight. However, their giggling was cut short as they looked up at the massive guy with his big bushy beard from their daddy's arms. They clung to their daddy tightly.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hagrid chimed cheerfully as always.

Harry smiled up at his old friend. "Thanks. Its good you could come."

"Well I had too. After all it is ya birthday," he retorted as if that would be certain. "And seventeenth too… that makes ya an adult now Harry, old enough to drink too," he added the last bit teasingly. "So who are the littlens?" he finally asked after he and Harry finished laughing.

Harry smiled reassuringly at the girls. "Well this is May," he began gesturing to the youngest. "And April," he continued nodding to the oldest. They both blushed though as Hagrid stared at them.

"Oh, ya looking after them?" he asked as he looked them over. "Where are their parents, do I know them? What's their family's name?"

Harry rolled his eyes with a sigh. Hagrid's question had gotten a lot of nosy listeners so he just outright told them. "Potter," he said rolling his eyes as a lot of people, Hagrid included gasped. "I adopted them, if anyone has a problem with that; you can take it up with Voldemort for attacking the Ministry in the first place."

Everyone seemed to just stare at them with their mouths wide open for a few moments before Harry just rolled his eyes again in annoyance. "Honestly," he sighed. "You people need your heads sorted. And people think I'm crazy. I think I'm going to take 'my' girls outside to play in the sun for a short while, and when I come back in say… ten minutes or so you had best all be enjoying your selves and being normal!"

He rolled his eyes once more and carried the confused girls from the room muttering darkly about inconsiderate morons who wouldn't know a brain cell if it jumped up and kissed them saying 'hi I'm your brain cell look after me you've already murdered my brothers and sisters by being thick'.

Harry loves sarcasm.

 **0oo00oo0**

Ginny frowned as she, her mum and Hermione returned back from the village with a few things for the party. She quickly lay her stuff down and mumbled something about Harry to her mum and friend before quickly hurrying off. Though, she hadn't run far… just out of the back door where she found Harry and the girls.

She was completely flabbergasted though when she found a huge plastic multi coloured jungle gym, several swings for little kids and older, some see-saws, and bouncy bug things, and more climbing frames with rope ladders, and fireman's poles, and tunnels to crawl through.

However, not only that but loads of spells and enchantments were making beautiful coloured bubbles, and funny sounds if one were to step on a picture of a car it made honking sounds, ext, and mirrors that made you look funny. Now she could get over its sudden appearance in her garden pretty quick, (as she does live with Harry) if it weren't so huge. It was seriously massive, covering at least quarter of the garden, and their garden is simply huge.

She had paused and watched with a smile coming to her lips as a pair of giggling blonde girls ran towards her over loads of pictures making a sound each time as Harry chased after them. They soon reached her with wide arms and flew into her waiting embrace holding on tight and giggling in hysterics.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh along with them as Harry arrived with a wide grin. "Hey there beautiful!" he chimed as he stole a quick kiss from her lips… one that she lovingly enjoyed.

"Oh my…" they were interrupted by Hermione. Her eyes were almost shooting out of her head in shock as they lay witness to the most amazing play park she had ever seen. She turned from it to Harry. "Err… what's the deal?" she asked him gesturing wildly at the park.

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, that lot inside… well they kind of acted oddly about me taking the girls in. So we're giving them some time. And well, I started with just swings but the girls kept coming up with more and more ideas so I just went with them."

"Oh," she replied before shrugging. "I thought something was wrong with everyone. But I guess they're kind of acting normally again."

"Well I guess we should go back inside then!" he answered with a shrug, though laughed when the girls groaned and begged to be able to play outside some more. So Ginny and Harry promised to let them later, after they had returned to the party inside for a little while.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Hmm… I wonder where my little munchkins got too." Harry asked himself in wonder. The party had been going for a few hours now and everybody was thankfully acting somewhat normally now. Though a lot of people are feeling guilty about the silly way they acted earlier, and so they should.

"I believe I saw them playing outside," a soft voice answered. He turned to see a pretty Chinese girl with a light blush to her cheeks as she smiled at him. "When you make a toy you go all out don't you," she continued with an amused edge to her voice.

Harry laughed. "Thanks Cho. I guess you're right, but as long as they're having fun I'm fine."

"So, did you need them for something?"

"Oh, yeah its bed time," he answered laughingly.

"I wouldn't think little Potter's would have such a thing!" interrupted another feminine voice, though this one more salty. "After all, you do seem to brake and twist every rule there is."

Harry turned and smirked as he looked at the dark skinned girl, her silky black hair falling down to her shoulders, a smirk lining her lips and her dark eyes sparkling amusement. "Blaise, Blaise, Blaise," he tutted with a shake of his head. "Haven't you ever heard the saying of many parents?" he asked and both girls looked confused and shook their heads in curiosity. "Don't do what I do. Do what I say."

Both girls snorted out, laughing as Harry gave a cheeky salute and left them to their own devices. He searched outside for the girls and found them surprisingly with Fred and George; both twins he noted with a roll of his eyes were on a seesaw while the girls watched from the sides laughing at them.

Harry quickly acquired the girls getting little squeals and giggles as he grabbed them with a smile. He was just about to apparate away with them when Hermione rushed over asking whether she and Ron can speak to him after he put the girls to bed (at the back of the yard) he had just shrugged and agreed before disappearing in a shimmering ripple of air.

Hermione frowned. How many different methods of apparating can their seriously be. All she can do is the standard pop. She'll have to get Harry to show her something different or it'll drive her to madness.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Oh, seriously Ron, stop being such a baby!"

"But Hermione, you know how hard I find this sort of thing."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Ronald! Its not like you're asking for a kidney or something," she retorted in annoyance. She and Ron were sitting at the end of the garden, hidden from the party by a small hill. Hermione sat down on the dry grass but Ron was restless and pacing. They had only been waiting for Harry for about twenty minutes now but to Hermione having to put up with it, it felt like hours.

"But…"

"Just sit down and shut up, you're making me feel sea sick with all of that pacing!" she all but yelled at him making him freeze up and pale. Gulping, he quickly claimed a patch of grass near her, but not too near encase she lashes out at him.

Then they both jumped at the sound of a whip crack and Harry appeared snickering. "I see Hermione's keeping you on a short leash," he commented offhandedly.

Ron blushed brightly and glared. "Well it isn't like Ginny doesn't keep you on one," he retorted smugly as Harry plonked him self down on the grass.

He just laughed however, and rolled his eyes. "Just the way I like it," he answered as he let a growl tear from his lips with a smirk lining them. He held back from laughing more as he had made both Ron and Hermione jump.

"Harry you can be so childish," said Hermione with a sigh shaking her head.

"I know," he agreed childishly sticking his tongue out before going serious. "Well, on a more serious note what do you guys want? I mean you can speak to me anytime, and anywhere so why here and now?"

"Well, Ron has something important he wants to ask you," said Hermione giving her boyfriend a nudge.

Ron looked uncomfortable as he shifted his sitting position before he spoke. "W-well it's just that," he began nervously looking down at him self. "Well I just feel kind of pathetic and weak, and-and… well. You have loads of power and skill, and stuff right? And well I kind of need some and-and…" he trailed off his rant obviously coming to a loss of words.

Harry shook his head. "No can do Ron. Nothing worthwhile in this world is easy… or free for that matter," he answered with a shrug.

Ron looked at him sharply looking as if he had been struck. "B-but you gave Ginny all of that power. C-couldn't you connect me and Hermione to The Source too?" he asked hopefully.

Harry grimaced at the mere thought and shook his head vigorously. "I didn't give her power; she gained it from The Source, as well as her skill through hard work. And I'm sorry but I wouldn't even if I could."

"What?" he asked dumbly. "And why not?" he demanded, confused.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. He had hoped that this conversation would never come up, but resolved to tell them anyway. "What happened between Ginny and I was an accident I intentionally wished for."

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Hermione curiously. "How could you wish to share The Source?"

Harry chuckled lightly before replying. "I didn't," he answered confusing them. "This was before I even knew of The Source. This all began in the Chamber of Secrets," he said and they both gasped in surprise. "You see, Tom, AKA Voldemort was possessing her, but when I found her he was absorbing her life force, slowly killing her to bring him self life.

"I managed to stop him before he had finished taking all of her life, and he cease to exist. However, Ginny didn't have enough strength or life to recover from how much was stolen… I guess I was desperate and I panicked… I could actually feel her dying in my arms. I screamed out and begged for help. None came as I cried for her…" he trailed off here in thought for a moment. Hermione and Ron were staring at him in horror, their eyes wide open as they hadn't actually heard this before. What they had been told was a complete fabrication based on the truth.

He gave a small smile before continuing. "I heard her heartbeat stop. I could barely believe I heard its last beat as I slid my hand in her robes and lay it on her still chest," he chuckled though it held no humour. "I remember screaming out. Just thinking about it makes he quiver with dread. But then something happened… a golden light erupted around me. I suppose you could say it was an aura, flecked with green border.

"But that wasn't all. I could see hers too. It was still there. She hadn't left me all alone. She was still in my arms. But even I could tell her silver and purple aura held no life force as it was dull, dark and lonely looking compared to my vibrant one. Mine also had a volume to it, like a sirens song I suppose you could say, but hers was quiet. I don't know what I was really thinking at the time. I guess I thought it might be like a magical version of CPR but I focused on my aura as hard as I could and forced it to flow through this angle, begging it to bring her back to me, commanding it to give her back her life.

"I felt my self getting tired as I continued to wish for her, only her…"

"You idiot, Harry, you could have died!" Hermione suddenly yelled at him with angry tears welling up in her eyes.

Harry just gave her a sad smile but nodded in agreement anyway as she quietly sobbed. Ron didn't completely understand but he realised that he had done something extraordinarily stupid or Hermione wouldn't be this worked up, and he's no good with crying girls.

"And for her I would do it again," he finally replied with a half smile. "Back then I would have continued feeding her my life until I joined her if she hadn't opened her eyes… so there you have it. I don't know why or how I did what I did, just that I did. Maybe it was destiny, but I have no regrets and I never will have."

"B-but it's disgusting!" Hermione cried out shocking Ron. "I-It's wrong, and sick, and-and. How could you be so stupid?"

He rolled his eyes with a sad smile. "I was twelve, desperate and didn't know any better. But even though I do now, I would have done it again," he said taking in a deep breath as he stood up. "Please don't be too mad Hermione. And Ron if you want power and skill you can only get it through hard work. Even I have to practice. But I have to get back to Ginny now as she's calling me."

He was then gone leaving Hermione silently sobbing and Ron looking quite confused. He turned to his girlfriend frowning. "H-Hermione?" he asked softly.

She made him flinch with a red, puffy eyed glare. "An aura you idiot is the soul so work it out yourself!" she hissed as she climbed to her feet and stormed off leaving Ron open mouthed, shocked and even more confused than before. Hopefully after she's calmed down she'll explain it all to him, or maybe he'll be better off finding a book. One thing he does know though from his girlfriend's reaction he isn't going to like it.

 **0oo00oo0**

In an alley out of the way of the busy and noisy street of Diagon Alley, and behind some shops two glittery splashes of light could have been seen if anybody had been looking, one green and the other purple as two mysterious people appeared out of thin air hovering on similar boards just above the ground, the bottom sparkling gold.

The young man appraised the young woman, a small smirk barely noticeable under the shadows of his hood. He also wore goggles, though unlike the young woman (hers are covering her eyes) his were on his head at an angle over the right side skewing up his hair at the front.

The man held a large white and green weapon in his right hand, like a modern age reapers scythe and the girl held an overly long katana within its holster in her left hand ready for use. They both nodded to each other and in that instant the man flew up above the shops and over the nearest roof to scope out the situation from the air.

The young woman just waited a few moments listening. She could hear cries and screams coming from the main alley as well as explosions and the odd bout of laughing. It caused her to grit her teeth as she checked her location. She was just outside the sweetshop that's located next door to the new joke shop she realised.

She smirked as she drifted over to the backdoor of the sweetshop and it just opened automatically for her. She smiled a little broader as she floated in and spotted several people who had been hiding in the back. She just gave them a little wave and giggled as they flinched in fear.

She shook her head in amusement wondering what other woes she may encounter today. They are just too amusing; she hopes she'll get to torment a few Death Eaters today. She froze in place for a moment as she could clearly sense hostile intent coming from the joke shop next door so turned towards the wall smiling. This should be fun.

She raised her katana up lazily. "Boom!" she whispered to it seductively. It flushed purple, and the sweetshop customers quivered back.

 **"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

The wall exploded and she shot forward in her excitement bursting through the dust cloud created by the walls destruction.

 **0oo00oo0**

 **"AVADA** **KEDAVRA!"**

All of a sudden three green jets of light streak towards the joke shops assistant and several customers at incredible speed… however, their adrenalin was being pumped at all time new highs and time seemed to slow down for them. It was like watching the end slowly approaching. Tears streamed down their faces, they shock, and held each other in fright and horror.

However, their attention became split when the wall to the next shop over exploded inwards and something streaked passed them out of a plume of dust. Allison had thought for a moment that things had gone from seriously shit to something worse. How it could have gotten worse she may never know, but she was wrong.

There she was… maybe their very own guardian angle standing crouched on a long metal and plastic board, similar to a surfboard or more accurately like a snowboard, only less rounded with straight edges and a wide flat/straight front. The bottom of the board sparkled with golden light that seemed to flow like glitter but left no dust upon the ground. It was the most magnificent sight any of them had witnessed in their lives.

She had tilted the board towards the killing curses, and to their awe and astonishment the beams didn't hit the board as they had figured they would. Instead they seemed to splash into the air like a stone would ripple water, and all three beams veered off around her and the board. Several of the customers jumped and startled as the green killers sailed around them exploding into the ground behind them.

Their mysterious saviour re-angled her board within seconds facing the three masked men she had saved them from. In her left hand they noted a very long katana blade in its deep purple sheaf with dark red ropes leading around it in some intricate patterns. The handle itself was long in deep black and red leather intertwined with two bone-like claws coming up to protect the hand from the birdlike hand guard.

Allison could practically feel the woman's smirk as she held her sword out flat towards the Death Eaters. It was quite obvious even with the masks that the Death Eaters were terrified, and who wouldn't be. She was a very intimidating sight to behold.

"Rose thorn bind!" their saviour suddenly hissed out. Her voice was gentle and elegant, strong and soothing yet those three words alone sent a shiver of fear through everybody's spines. It was terrifying to hear this girl's power in only her voice but to feel it too. It ran warm and cold through the veins, solid and lucid. It had a mind of its own… indescribable.

Nothing happened for a moment and all was too quiet as everyone seemed to hold their breaths. Then a Death Eater snorted. He must have thought her spell hadn't worked for a moment, and he even went to fire a curse at her. However, he stopped when she giggled. Her sword suddenly flashed purple for the briefest of moments before the ground began to shake.

Allison could tell that the shaking ground was centred around the Death Eaters easily as they were crying out and barely able to keep their footing. However, what happened next happened so fast she almost missed it. Huge green vines exploded out of the ground forcing fissures to get out, through to the surface. On each of the vines were hundreds of razor sharp thorns ready to cut up flesh.

It was an amazing sight for certain. However, as soon as they burst out of the ground, they shot round, twisting and ensnaring the Death Eaters. The razor thorns tearing into their flesh, their red blood gushing onto the green of the vines. The Death Eaters were screaming, begging, and crying in pain, struggling against the vines but they weren't going to ever escape that spell.

"The more you struggle you foolish little murderers the more messed up you'll become. You'll just end up dead!" the girl chimed sing song with a little giggle. She sounded so musical and childish about the way she told them of their fate it was plain creepy. "Some people just don't like to take others advice I suppose!" she giggled again as she watched the foolish Death Eaters continuing to cry, bleed, struggle, beg, and suffocate to death before she finally tuned them out and turned on her board to Allison and the customers.

It was now Allison and the others could get a good look at her. She was dressed quite unusually even for a witch. She was wearing deep scarlet and black leather robes with tight fitting trousers and top that hugged her curves in all the correct places. Her ropes hung loosely but still form fitting almost like a long coat with a leather hood, which was pulled up covering her face half in shadows. Under the hood Allison could just make out the leather bands holding on some dark tinted goggles, as well as the girls midnight black hair.

She had what appeared to be a coat of arms on her left breast. It was like a black and silver phoenix on top of a red and gold shield with its wings spread wide. Allison took note of what she saw earlier and recalls that same black and silver phoenix on the back of the girls' robes. However, within the phoenix coats shield she took note of the lion… the exact image of Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The woman wore small black leather boots on her feet with black metal plates and fiery red wing markings on either side, and skin tight black leather gloves with metal plates on the backs in a different, lighter shade of black that fit her perfectly. And lastly around each wrist was a perfectly white bracelet with some markings carved into them.

The young woman's gaze was unnerving as they couldn't clearly see her face, and even then her expression seemed blank for a moment before they could make out the shadow of a smile over her lips. Even with how concealed this girl is Allison knew without a doubt she's beautiful. She felt a little jealous at her figure too. The girl is just beyond fit, she can even make out the muscles of her body being hugged by her clothes.

"Are you all OK?" she asked them in a soft and gentle voice. She actually sounded a little concerned.

"Y-yes… t-thanks t-to you Miss…" replied Allison, both nervous and fearful. This isn't the sort of person you want to disrespect. Allison even found her self bowing. "S-sorry… I don't mean to be rude but?" she trailed away unable to ask the question that tried to break free from her lips.

"You're the Lady of the Phoenix aren't you?" the young floo regulator suddenly blurted out taking a step backwards. His eyes were wide with fright and Allison could see him shaking even more now than when they were being threatened by Death Eaters. "B-but you're just a-a-a myth."

She looked to him in both amusement and pity letting out a small chuckled, he flinched. "Astute," she agreed in a peppy tone. "But myths always have a base in fact. I my self am very real."

The Lady of the Phoenix then hopped off her board to land lightly on the ground. It just floated next to her, though her smile widened a little as they all flinched. It was now that Allison got a good look at the Lady's flying board. It was black from the back fading into red at the front with a huge purple and black phoenix spread over it. It had to be the single most beautiful picture she had ever seen before.

The Lady giggled a little startling them before turning away from them and facing the door. Alison gulped as she got to admire this girl's great rear, even with the robes in the way; they are thin and form hugging enough. Alison blushed and gulped, feeling faint as the Lady tilted her head slightly looking back at them.

"You lot should stay here where it is safe," the Lady of the Phoenix spoke calmly and politely but the order was clear. Although she phrased it like a request, it was certainly a command. She turned back towards the shop floor and had only taken one step.

"W-wait… Lady Phoenix!" Allison called hesitant, and nervous.

The young Lady Phoenix stopped and turned slightly to her. This time the Lady's smile was slightly warmer than ever before, but still chilly and kind of sinister. "Do not worry. It will be all over soon. We'll make sure of that!" the young woman replied before she walked gracefully through the door. They startled however as her board while following her seemed to shimmer with the air and disappear.

"I wonder what she meant by that?" Allison asked her self shakily in wonderment as she looked up she had to hold back from heaving as her eyes landed on the Death Eaters trapped in the vines. She hadn't noticed but they had stopped shouting and struggling. They were dead, cut up to pieces, a few body parts severed and globs of blood dribbling down the vines to the floor, pooling.

She couldn't take it any more as she lost bladder control, pissing her self she dropped to her hands and knees breathing heavily and laboured, shaking from head to toe. She could feel the warm liquid pooling around her crouch and sliding down her legs before she finally heaved puking on the ground, sweat pouring off her and her eyes wide with fright. She doubted she could forget this even if she had her memory modified.

However, she wasn't the only one loosing control of bodily functions or being violently sick. How could she be? They all witnessed what she had so cruelly done. But still, she rescued them, whereas the Ministry had not. She has killed for them, and deep within their souls they'll be forever grateful.

 **0oo00oo0**

Fred and George have been in the thick of things for nearly ten minuets now and the battles starting to heat up. Only a few minuets into the battle did any aurors actually show up and only about forty something according to Mad-Eye-Moody. According to the heavily scared old ex-auror the Ministry is in disarray and they've even seen fit to cut off the floo network throughout the UK. So unless your fire is connected internationally nobody's going anywhere through it, essentially cutting off Diagon Alley's main escape rout.

This was troubling news for the Weasley twins as it most likely means Allison and their customers are still stuck within their shop unable to escape. And with all of the wards up and around properties they can't apparate either. It is infuriating to be so helpless. If the ministry had started weeding out all of the corruption sooner they had no doubt that the floo network would at the very least still be open.

'Maybe,' Fred thought in hope. 'They might have gotten through before the stupid Ministry shut down the floo network.' Though he wasn't holding out much faith in that happening, they had probably shut the network down as soon as they got word of the attack. Most likely afraid they'll be hit again like last time, but without anyone to stop them. It was probably that moron Fudge's idea.

He looked over towards his and George's shop where he was surprised to see a fit young woman wearing crimson and black leather robes. She seemed to glide from their shop with pure determined grace and power. She seemed stunning even though he could not see her face because of the hood she is wearing hiding her face mostly in shadows.

She walked calmly and agilely towards a nasty and large group of goblins without a care for her own safety. In her left hand in its sheaf, she held a very long katana sword. It must have been almost as long as she is tall. It took the goblins a few moments to notice her, but when they did crafty little smirks lined their murderous lips. They turned to her, weapons at the ready, but she suddenly stopped and Fred would swear she was smiling under her hood.

She took a few moments seeming to examine them, corking her head to one side. She completely ignored the rest of the battle going on around her, and the Death Eaters were too busy to notice her presence anyway.

"Surrender!" she spoke softly and quiet. Her gentle voice drifting clearly; even drowning out the sound of battle. However, that one word made Moody, Fred, and George shiver cold dread. It was even obvious her voice had spooked the goblins as they hesitated for a second. It was quite alarming to think that one girl had spooked just over twenty goblin worriers with only one word.

However, the goblins regained themselves immediately and sneered their reply, showing off their sharpened teeth. They charged towards her, however, she just stood her ground and before they were within five meters of her she raised her sword up a little, nonchalant.

"Razor bind!" she hissed, magic practically leaking from her words. The goblins paused suddenly in their attack. Their eyes widened as her sword flashed brightly from purple to a liquid silver. Then the worst happened. The liquid silver blurred off the sword in several long slivering tendrils, snaking their way forward at high speeds towards the goblins. The tendrils soon started snaking round the goblins like frisky anaconda, coiling and ensnaring.

Fred, George, and Moody grimaced as the goblins started screaming in pain as they struggled to free themselves. They couldn't see why for a moment until they noticed the blood starting to pool down from them. The liquid metal started to form around the goblins small bodies. Blades forming along thin metal cords, slicing into goblin flesh dropping blood to the ground. The goblins all fell to their knees, backs and stomachs squirming in agony as the bind tightening on them cutting deeper, their howls of terror ringing through peoples ears like nails to a chalkboard.

The Lady's sword flashed purple once more, and the liquid metal melded away joining the rest of the spell containing the goblins in their agony. The young woman just stretched a little unconcerned about the pain she had just caused, or the blood she had spilt. She waited only a few moments before the goblins slowly one by one stopped screaming out, and either fainted from pain and blood loss or died. It seemed she wouldn't care either way.

"A-all of t-them w-with one spell, a-and without a wand!" Fred said to him self holding his stomach, his cheeks lightly stained green. "I-I'm going to be sick!" he reached out before bending over at the waist and letting out his lunch the same way it entered.

"Fuck… me too!" he heard his brother gasp out as he too bent over throwing out his lunch. That had to have been the single most disgusting thing he had ever seen, and he prided himself on seeing disgusting things all of the time, but this was going way too far, even if it was kind of cool, in an ironic sort of justice for the goblins.

Moody was watching the twins with a small amount of pity as they hurled before he spoke. "Well I must say even I feel a little queasy after seeing that!" he growled out with shake of his head. "But if every young witch and wizard fought like that, the Death Eaters would think twice about attacking us like this?"

 **0oo00oo0**

Mad-Eye-Moody held back a smile at the sickly look the twins managed to give him as they wiped off their mouths on their sleeves. He can definitely see why the green tinted twins are now feeling under the weather. Even he had been a lot older than them when he first saw something even remotely like this, and that was nothing as gruesome or bloody.

"So she's the fabled Lady of the Phoenix!" he growled out. "I am impressed. She's even more dangerous than I could have ever believed. Well for someone who supposedly fights for the light."

The twins were however spared from responding, because seemingly out of nowhere three huge great big mountain trolls came charging round the corner at them towards their alley vantage point. The twins quickly got over their problems as they readied themselves with Moody for a difficult fight. The trolls stunk of putrid rotten mean and fish even from the several yards away. Their stumpy grey bald heads housed dark menacing bloodshot eyes of furry; obviously someone had been working them into a state.

They each choose a dulling stance ready to defend them selves, holding them selves up as bravely as they can manage. However, within seconds they found themselves shielding their eyes as a huge explosion erupted deafening nearby with a blinding white light. The air was supercharged with static and they could each feel their hairs standing up slightly on edge. The ground shook minimally but they could hear it crack in places, and as the light slowly faded away they heard three heavy dull thuds before them.

The three of them slowly blinked their eyes; little speckles of colours violated their vision for a few moments as they blinked away the spots. However, when their vision cleared their mouths dropped open in horror. The three trolls were no longer a threat. They were lying on the floor smouldering and smoking, burnt black with a putrid, acid like smell of burnt meat. Boiled blood oozed out of cracks in their overcooked skin, and more than a few times one of the monsters legs or arms twitched oozing even more blood, or producing another crack in the skin.

Moody looked to the twins, both of who looked as if they were going to throw up some more. Now whoever did this wants everyone's attention, and wants it now. This is obviously one seriously powerful mage. Moody was almost anxious to see this new player himself. This attack had garnered everyone's attention as they had all stopped fighting with each other and were looking around frantically, most quickly taking cover. The Death Eaters seemed to be the only group stupid and arrogant enough to stay out in the open, as even the remaining goblins kept to the sides of the street.

Moody too found himself scanning the streets for this mage, but all he spotted was several more unfortunate trolls having been taken out of the fight. It was quite scary to think that it was potentially done with one spell by one person.

"U-up there!" came the voice of one of the Weasley twins suddenly. Moody wasn't sure which one but he gazed at the young lad and saw him pointing to the roof top of the Weasley twins new joke shop. He followed the young lads pointing arm and hand nervously.

"It's a guy dressed similar to that girl we saw earlier!" one of the twins proclaimed breathlessly.

Indeed it was a young man dressed in crimson and black leather robes but his were more loose fitting that the young woman's. He stood on top of a metal and plastic board of some kind with a straight front and angles, coloured red from the back fading into black at the front with a huge green and black phoenix on it. The underside sparkling gold as he hovered above the shop. He wore a hood up covering his face mainly in shadows just like the girls, though it was noticeable that he wasn't wearing anything covering his eyes.

He carried in his right hand the strangest weapon Moody had ever seen. It brought forth the image of the grim reapers scythe if the reaper were to improve upon it over the eras. It was huge… easily as long as the young man. It housed a handle and long guard in the centre, with a huge slick white curved blade pointing up like a cutlass, with a blade flowing a little further down protecting the hand guard. Just below the main blade the weapon housed an emerald green gem with a slight glow to it. The blade then trailed down the handle like a spear of pure white coming to a stop by the man's feet in a deadly point. The handle was perfectly wrapped in entwined black and greed leather. The blades edges from top to bottom like perfect yet unbreakable glass tinted dark green.

It was an impressive sight to behold, as he rested his weapon lazily on his right shoulder. His eyes seemed to be scanning over every creature within the alley, and he didn't seem to be in a hurry to introduce himself to anyone. Moody could now actually feel the fear blanketing the air around him. And it's not just the dark that are fearful but the light too. Moody him self felt the fear within his own heart. Even the Dark Lord Voldemort would be hard pressed to get a reaction as strongly as this.

His robes blew in the wind rippling gently. It was eerie and spooky. How any one man can scare the shit out of so many people at midday is beyond Moody's knowledge. He shuddered. He can feel it… only a fool wouldn't be able to. It was like wave upon endless wave of energy… pure magical energy was leaking from the young man. No… not leaking… flowing… being projected. It was like he wanted everyone to feel his power… he wants for the enemy to fear it… to fear him.

Moody looked slowly from the young man to the Death Eaters… those fools who stood out in the open so easy to target from the air… they were now frozen in place looking up at him. Moody could just about see through the eye holes in their skeletal masks. They were beyond scare. They were in the realms of shitting themselves and dying of heart attacks or strokes.

He had never seen Death Eaters so scared before. Never. Not even when the great and powerful Dumbledore is on the battlefield. But of course they know Dumbledore is too soft to hurt them, or kill them, but here they realise this is no Dumbledore wannabe. This is a man who means to kill them, and a man who won't be quick about it either. Moody found him self feeling a little sorry for them… well only a little.

They're already dead.

 **0oo00oo0**

"W-who's he?" George wondered aloud to no one, his voice quivering with his fear.

"He's my husband of course. Lord of the Phoenix!" came a mysterious voice from behind them.

The three of them jumped in shock and horror, their hearts pounding in their chests they span around gasping for breath. None of them even had the nerve or forethought to raise their wands in defence. It was her… her robes waved gently in a non-existent breeze, and the air around her was thick with power. They gulped and took an attentive step back as one, which only caused her to laugh gently, as if she found amusement in their fear.

"You fear someone who has caused you no grief!" she suddenly chimed sing-song almost mockingly with laughter in her sweet and deadly voice just stroking her thumb along the sheaf of her blade. "I wish I could understand but there is not much I fear."

"Y-you're the Lady of the Phoenix a-aren't you?" Moody suddenly questioned raspy. "A-and he's the L-Lord of the Phoenix. I-I just thought y-you were just s-some silly little story to g-give people hope."

"Silly, maybe," she agreed with an amused shake of her head. "But little story? I'll have to disagree with that. You see… our story is only just beginning."

"I-I can see," agreed Moody nervously.

She let out a small giggle that sent cold chills of dread running down their spines as she turned from them, slowly and gracefully heading in the direction of her husband. As she walked her board shimmered back into existence a metre or more above the ground floating alongside her. She effortlessly hopped up onto her board just before hell seemed to break loose, and chaos ensued upon the alley.

Splattering of blood suddenly coated all three, Moody, Fred, and George as they coward, dropping to their knees.

"OH SHIT" all three of them proclaimed in croaky lost voices.

 **0oo00oo0**

The three looked up thinking it was the end… they had been killed… but then if they're dead why were they still in Diagon Alley? They slowly looked up and their eyes bulged out of their sockets as they saw the troll slowly split in two with a bewildered expression. Both halves fell away to each side spilling guts, blood, and other fluids, as well they could see both halves of its bloody brain in its sliced scalp.

They were as white as ghosts as they slowly looked up to see the Lady standing on her board just a short distance in front of them hovering with her back to them. However, her hood had blown down revealing long midnight black hair tied by her waist and base of her neck by large crimson phoenix clips, some tails of hair hanging over her ears and forehead. Her goggles covering her eyes with a wide material holding them on… she had her head turned towards them, a smirk on her beautiful lips as they watched her push her beautiful purple edged sword back into its sheaf in one perfect motion.

She giggled and saluted them in amusement before she returned her attention upon the Lord as he looked down upon her. The Death Eaters were now visibly shaking as they had witnessed the girl slaughter the troll and laugh, and they've probably noticed what she did to the goblins.

Moody grimaced as he heard the twins throwing up again before shaking his head clear and returning his attention to Lord Phoenix as everyone else seemed to be doing. The tension in the air by now was so thick that it could stop a knife clean.

" **ENEMY'S OF THE LIGHT BEWARE! COME TOO CLOSE TO MY BLADE! AND YOU SHALL GET IT WHERE THE LIGHT WON'T SHINE!"** these words boomed out over the alley enticing cold shivers all over. His voice was cold and commanding, and held a sharp edge to it, though Moody could detect large amounts of humour too. This guy is obviously going to enjoy fighting Voldemort's minions, and most likely end up killing them all.

He chuckled as his board carried him from above the roof and out into the open he pointed his blade at the Death Eaters and they took cowardly steps back. **"COME ON NOW!"** he called out laughing madly. **"YOU WERE ALL SO KEEN A FEW MINUTES AGO, WHAT'S CHANGED?"** he asked them with sarcasm leaking unchecked from his voice. _**"I get it.**_ **YOU'RE FUCKING PUSSY SHITS WHO CAN ONLY FIGHT THOSE WHO CAN'T, LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN… MAYBE FILTH LIKE YOU SHOULD TRY A MUGGLE PRESCHOOL!"**

Gasps escaped some as Lord Phoenix glowered down; the Death Eaters kept shooting each other horrified looks before they all flickered away and back again in less than a second. Some grabbed their heads screaming in pain falling to their knees while others just screamed out in pain. A few even threw up as Moody could see the sick spilling out through their masks.

The young man's laughter reverberated through Diagon Alley, cold and insane, sending dreadful chills down the spine. **"THERE'S NO ESCAPING ME YOU FOOLS!"** he laughed wildly. **"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY WARDS BECAUSE I'M QUITE PROUD OF THEM MY SELF!"** he laughed menacingly, gently caressing his weapon with his left hand as if it was a pet. **"Well let me see here! We've got my new and improved anti apparation wards, and you can't forget my anti portkey wards, or my anti magus wards! Oh… well I pretty much sealed the whole place so there's no getting in… and there's no getting out… so I guess you're all screwed!"**

Moody was certain a few of the Death Eaters had already wet them selves and a few were still recovering from the affects of failing to brake through the wards.

" **Hmm… you know what!"** the Lord said as he floated a little lower, everyone held their breaths to hear him. **"Just to show you all what a nice and reasonable guy I am I'll give you the chance right now to throw your wands down and surrender to the nearest auror. But if you choose not to… I'll kill you!"** He said it all so business like that his words took away any meaning to their lives.

The Death eaters were visibly shaking and throwing fleeting glances at each other, uncertain of what they should do. Moody can certainly see their dilemma… if they don't surrender they're going to be killed by the Lord of the Phoenix, and if they do Voldemort may free them somehow and kill them for being cowards. So it's probably a loose, loose situation for those 'poor' racists, plus they'll get to hang out in Azkaban.

Moody wasn't surprised they hadn't moved and seemed to steal them selves to fight Phoenix. He just chuckled as he may have come to the same conclusion. **"IF THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT, THEN SO BE IT! I MIGHT BE SEEING YOU SOMEDAY IN HELL!"** he laughed darkly as he disappeared in the air with his board in a wave of red and black fire, small embers leaking from where he once was, everyone stared at the spot in horror except Lady Phoenix as she was looking at the Death Eaters wearing a smirk.

Suddenly in a blaze of flame and a roar of air he reappeared, board under him he kicked out, the edge of the board cleanly taking one lanky Death Eaters head clear off. It along with his body dropped to the floor oozing blood, the head rolling a little way from the body. The Death Eaters turned as one, eyes wide and brimming with tears as they finally realised that Phoenix is seriously after their heads (quite literally in that guys case).

The Death Eaters hadn't fully turned to him when his blade swiped one across one side, slicing him in two, blood exploded everywhere, but surprisingly none landed on the Lord or his weapon. The Death Eater hadn't known what hit him as his two pieces hit the ground spilling his organs onto the path. The Lord of the Phoenix then stabbed his blade through the head of a wide eyed enemy laughing madly all the while as the bloodied and disfigured corpse slid off his blade to the floor adding to the bloody mess.

The Lord of the Phoenix laughed as they scrabbled to get further from him and floated back and a little closer to the ground on his flying board. He lifted his left hand chuckling as all the remaining Death Eaters flinched, but he moved it to his hood and slid it down. He revealed him self to be a hansom young man with longish hair hanging down to his neck in a disarray of organised spikes, and spiking up more at the front right side because of his goggles held by some wide material just like the girls. His hair a dark rusty blonde/brown and his eyes a piercing deep orange.

Lord Phoenix then pulled his left hand from his hood and out to the side, his palm facing a small second hand bookshop. The Death Eaters had flinched at the motion but Phoenix wasn't even looking at them but looking at the shop with a frown.

Suddenly something screamed out in panic and pain as they saw a fat lump of a man smash from the bookshop window from the inside and fly full pelt bleeding and whimpering towards the Lord stopping just an inch out of reach, hung in the air. Lord Phoenix let a maniacal grin stretch across his lips as his wild eyes roamed the rodent of a man in his shabby robes.

" **Why if it isn't the traitor!"** he spoke softly while the fat little man whimpered and flinched at the words before he raised his silver right hand in an attempt to fight with it. However, he screamed in agony as it was magically torn from his wrist, blood drooling helplessly from the wound, and floated it between them. **"Now now, Wormtail, there's no need for violence from you! It will be all over soon when I put you out of your misery!"** he chuckled as the silver hand dissolved into nothing and Wormtail cried out in horror and pain.

"P-please d-don't…" the rat of a man began but shuddered at the ice within Lord Phoenix's expression and shut up as he realised there is no point.

The Lord of the Phoenix smiled as he turned from him, his eyes skipping over the terrified munchers to the cautious goblins before scanning over everyone else. He gestured towards the rat of a man.

" **I would like to introduce someone to you all!"** he spoke softly but his magic carried the words. **"Peter… Pettigrew!"** he hissed angrily. Some people gasped in shock, Moody included. He hadn't expected anybody to ever catch the slimy bastard let alone seeing him in the flesh. This is good news in his books as it means that lots of truths shall come to light.

" **The Potter's real secret keeper!"** he continued. **"The man who really killed all of those muggles just to escape jail… and the man who resurrected Tom Riddle, AKA The Dark Lord Voldemort!"** with each truth spoke gasps came from the light and people looked up in horror. **"And the reason this corrupt Ministry got away with locking up a good man without a trail! I'll sentence him to death as I'm sure the Ministry will fuck it up if I hand him over alive… especially with that incompetent mother fucker Fudge still in charge!"**

He turned back to Peter, a smile lighting his lips and a maddening twinkle to his eyes as he leaned over his mouth near the whimpering rat's ear. "I bet when you cut me in the graveyard!" he hissed in his ears, Peter's eyes widened in unbelieving shock. "I bet it didn't hurt anywhere as much as this will."

He pulled back and raised his blade before Peter could do more than blink. _**"I call this little number… divine judgement!"**_ his blade flushed green for a second, but nothing seemed to happen when Peter suddenly screamed out and started convulsing. Then one after another they exploded out of him, tearing blood from him: antlers… huge and white. Though they stopped after several had come out as Peter is certainly dead.

He turned with Peter's lifeless body floating and looked at Moody before flinging the lifeless remains where it landed on the sliced troll. **"Make sure it gets sorted or I'll come for you next!"** he commanded and Moody nodded vigorously that it shall.

Lady Phoenix smiled as she flew closer to her man, but swerved her direction slightly with an amused grin as she dodged a green beam a silly Death Eater threw at her. She snapped her head in his direction and all the Death Eaters shivered at that sweet smile she wore as she pulled her goggles down around her neck, her beautiful golden yellow eyes sparkled untapped humour and insanity that caused all of the Death Eaters to take a step back and wish she kept the goggles on.

She giggled happily as she raised her sword and pointed the handle at the offender, it flushed purple before a green beam shot forwards. It smashed into the man lifting him off his feet and sending him hurtling across the street, dead. The other Death Eaters looked from their dead comrades to the two Phoenix's in fear, unsure of what they can possibly do as both smiled at them.

Then they decided… they started throwing a volley of hexes and curses at both Lady and Lord creating a huge cloud of spells mixing and combining with explosions. After what felt like several minutes they tiredly let up their attack in awe and wonderment they brightened and began cheering and laughing until a silver/white beam cut through the magic cloud blasting it away to reveal both Lord and Lady unblemished. The spell sliced straight down taking one Death Eaters head and slicing the legs off another, blood oozing all over, and screams of pain and panic.

The noise only lasted a short while as the Phoenix's descended. The Death Eaters were hyperventilating as they came to a stop and they all moved back except the legless guy as he lost consciousness and will probably die soon of blood loss.

" **And we didn't think you had the courage!"** Lady Phoenix chimed singsong mockingly. **"But my dear Lord husband had so hoped you would. He doesn't like these things to end too soon, it makes them so boring, which is something I happen to agree upon."**

"Oh god PLEASE!" one Death Eater threw himself down throwing his wand away tears streaming through the eye holes of his mask, on his hands and knees begging, hiccuping and bawling in hysteria. "Don't kill me. I surrender please anything but I don't want to die!" he cried out pleadingly desperate.

However, seconds after he began the other Death Eaters followed suit, crying out and begging. Both Lord and Lady just scowled darkly at the scene not even showing them the slightest pity or mercy.

" **AND HOW MANY?"** Lord Phoenix's voice exploded over them bringing them to a startled shock they looked up at his rage filled eyes, it was worse than when he was smiling. It was like a deathly storm was brewing in amongst the orange. **"How many defenceless people have your kind spared for** **dropping to their knees and begging for their lives?"** he hissed out in disgust. The Death Eaters all recoiled. He drifted closer and the Death Eaters were now too scared to even try moving back.

" **None!"** he continued. **"You spare no one on 'his' orders!"** his orange eyes were now glowing with energy, madness, hate, and rage. **"Like little** **sheep!"** he laughed, though it ran a cold chill down the spine, his eyes wild, crazed, and dangerous. **"Baah baah little sheep!"** he mocked flying closer within two feet, they were visibly shaking. **"The big bad wolf has come… and I'm going to huff… and puff… and cave your** **heads in!"** he laughed hysterically as he raised his free hand to the two nearest Death Eaters and closed it sharply into a fist.

They hadn't even the chance to scream as their skulls were crushed, their skin split and brain and blood oozed out as they crumpled to the ground. The screaming and crying was done by the other Death Eaters as they scrambled panicky to their feet and scurried backwards as Lord Phoenix watched in amused curiosity, though his eyes, oh god his eyes were indescribable.

It took a while for anyone to notice but the goblin mercenaries had started screaming out and begging now, and people were surprised when they saw Lady Phoenix blasting them about, killing them mercilessly while giggling, and taking particular pleasure when one dies amusingly, but at least they had the guts to fight to the death no matter how fruitless that may be.

The Lord of the Phoenix just chuckled and shook his head in amusement as he turned his attention back to the Death Eaters, counting them: six. They looked near mad as they searched, scanning the alley desperately until their eyes landed on a near alley where several aurors had taken cover.

He was mildly surprised when all six rushed nearer to them and dropped to their knees crying and whimpering, begging for their protection. The aurors looked up at Lord Phoenix and they all gulped as he was watching them, amused. They obviously wanted the Death Eaters nowhere near them through fear of having to interact in any way with Lord Phoenix.

"Please!" one Death Eater was screaming with fright no doubt having messed his pants once or twice already. "Save me from this monster. Oh god he's worse than the Dark Lord, oh god please save me!"

The aurors looked from the Death Eaters to Lord Phoenix and then Lady Phoenix and gulped as she sliced a troll in half. They then returned their attention to the Lord. He laughed. **"I'll let you decide their fate. Ignore them and they die, or arrest them now, and my Lady and I shall bid you fond farewells so you'll be able to start cleaning this mess up!"**

The aurors all looked nervous and unsure as they looked round at each other a lot of them are green cheeked and feeling sick from all of the stuff they have seen already today and don't really want to see more. They seemed to steal them selves as they took tentative steps forwards. The Death Eaters looked only slightly relieved as the aurors tied them with magical binds, after all both Phoenix's are still there.

Lord of the Phoenix rolled his eyes as he flew over to where his Lady floated nearby waiting for him. She smirked as he hovered next to her quickly stealing a kiss before pulling back her smirk still in place. "I would have killed the lot," she commented offhandedly.

He shrugged. "Who said I didn't?" he asked amused as the Death Eaters started screaming as their skin flamed up with red blisters and hot steam seeped through their skin. They cried and withered against their binds smashing their own heads together in the hope to get release.

The people watching stared in open mouthed horror, some vomiting as the Death Eaters skin started melting away, and their screaming slowly dying away as they bled their throats raw. Their masks had all came away as their skin started melting off, their bodies twitching, and their eyes full of horror melting into puddles running down their blistered cheeks. Most of the spectators were now shielding their eyes, and or holding their ears, vomiting or sobbing with fear and pity.

Lord and Lady Phoenix held looks of pure satisfaction before they shared a loving embrace full of tongue before they pulled back. They looked down as they drifted higher and higher, and smiled one last time laughing manically before they disappeared in an explosion of black and crimson flames.

 _The Phoenix has risen._

 **0oo00oo0**

 **Emrys and Morgana Phoenix, also known as The Lord and Lady of the Phoenix still at large.**

 _Late last night The Lord and Lady of the Phoenix (recently discovered given names – possibly aliases' Emrys and Morgana) risked Ministry of Magic security last night as they entered within a small Muggle village that was at the time under siege by You-Know-Who's forces attacking the defenceless Muggles._

 _However, the Phoenix's turned up before too many fatal casualties and murdered forty three pureblood mage (blatantly not caring that the Muggles watched them use powerful dark magic's), three of which were wealthy contributors to our Minister Cornelius Fudge's election campaign._

 _The Minister himself denies any knowledge of their involvement with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In addition, to his denial of any involvement with Death Eaters or You-Know-Who he is condemning these two bounty hunters for ridding our streets of such monsters as the Death Eaters._

 _Minister Fudge is claiming that both Emrys and Morgana are doing nothing but attempting to justify the murder of pure-blooded sorcerers._

 _It is our belief that he is feeling threatened by the possible takeover by those mage not pure of magical blood._

 _We now have to ask ourselves 'what is the Minister afraid of?'_

 _It seems quite clear to a lot of innocent law abiding citizens that The Lord and Lady of the Phoenix are doing more than either the Ministry of Magic or Albus Dumbledore put together, and in doing so protecting many innocent people from death or fates worse than._

 _However, there are others who are taking more active approaches during this 'War of Blood'._

 _Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley, two very powerful and gifted students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_

 _It was realised by a fair few people after the Battle for the Ministry won solely by Harry Potter (defeating a total of seventy three trolls and goblins while only killing eighteen, and taking out five Death Eaters) that perhaps the only thing the Death Eaters will understand is a return of force._

 _Unfortunately we of the Daily Prophet have been unable to get an interview from neither Mr. Potter nor Miss Weasley on what they have to say about the Phoenixes._

 _However, Mr. Potter has gone on record saying: 'I don't much care that Emrys and Morgana are offing the Death Eaters. It just means less for me and Gin (Ginevra) to deal with'._

 _He then laughed as if he just thought of something amusing and disappeared in a crack of yellow lightning. (See page forty five for a list of books on unique apparation methods._ _ **Warning:**_ _most non-standard methods are far more dangerous and should only be practised under supervision as they could course you harm)_

 _We of the Prophet have however gotten lucky enough to speak with Professor Albus Dumbledore on the matter. He was saddened to admit that while The Lord and the Lady of the Phoenix were going against his sense of morality they have saved more lives from You-Know-Who's Death Eaters than he has in either this war against The Dark Lord or the first._

 _Albus Dumbledore admits it's a shame that Emrys and Morgana have to dirty their hands with blood but it may be a necessity as the war could easily be lost without it._

 _The war could of course be easily lost if not for the valiant sacrifices those willing to die and kill give to us the normal average mage._

 _We have also spoken to other people - aurors, ministry employees, and even members of the public._

 _Some members of the auror department that spoke with us are eternally grateful to Lord and Lady Phoenix as they would have lost their lives during the attack on Diagon Alley last week._

 _However, other older members of the ministry (from the Wizengamot) are upset with the destruction and brutality committed upon pure-blooded wizards and witches saying: 'they hadn't even the chance to change their ways' … 'The Lord and Lady of the Phoenix could have easily stunned them all so they could have been taken into custody'._

 _One Ex-Auror Alistor "Mad-Eye" Moody said: 'I think the Lord and Lady of the Phoenix are not all there in the head. I've seen insanity before… heck, I'm not exactly sane, but these two seemed to give nut-bars a new meaning.'_

 _Alistor Moody was in Diagon Alley defending the people under Dumbledore's orders when it was attacked last week, and even he admits being awed by the sheer audacity the two young anti-heroes possess, and add in the magnitude of talent and power and they are a force even the famous ex-auror found himself afraid of._

 _We the magical people of Britain shiver in fright at the thought of anyone being able to frighten Alistor Moody. Mr. Moody was also the man that Emrys Phoenix entrusted the then recently murdered Peter Pettigrew, believed to be dead friend of Mr. James Potter (deceased)._

 _However, facts turned against him and it was discovered that he betrayed his friends and murdered twelve Muggles exonerating Sirius Black (before believed to be the criminal – and soon to be freed), which leads us to question the competence of the Ministry of Magic and the criminal justice system._

 _Some members of the public such as a Mrs. Augustus Longbottom commented on events: 'all I can say is that Emrys and Morgana's parents should be proud of the huge sacrifices that their children are partaking.' And we of the Prophet have to agree with her._

 _Another member of the public and a close friend of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley was caught and confronted just yesterday in Diagon Alley having used up her stationary had to get some last minute before school start in a few days._

 _We asked Miss Hermione Jean Granger (Muggle-born) what her opinion of the Phoenix's is. She was startled and seemed reluctant to want to tell us but eventually relented (if only to get rid of our reporter)._

 _She had rolled her eyes in exasperation and told us that the Phoenix's are doing something which is more than she can say about the –_ _ **QUOTE**_ _– 'useless Minister'._

 _We also went on to asking about Mr. Potter's battle at the ministry just under a month earlier where he not only saved the lives of two young girls but after discovering they no longer had any family, (though they did but one year previously their aunt and uncle were killed during the massacre on Hogsmeade) adopted them into his welcoming home._

 _Miss. Granger informed us that she believes he did the right thing and that the two new young Potter's are very happy and that Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley take very good care of them together._

 _So we of the Daily Prophet would like to congratulate Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley on their new family, and thank Mr. Potter for keeping the peoples hope alive and rescuing those two poor innocent little girls…_

Sirius Black freshly freed from any need to hide away like a criminal had just returned to his hired Muggle bed and breakfast apartment (it's one of those huge chain ones so it's not too homely) and slumped back onto his bed with a grin as he was staring at the paper after reading the front page and staring at the moving magical picture of The Lord and Lady of the Phoenix taken from Diagon Alley a week ago.

He could barely believe that these two had been good enough to get him freed. He sighed in happiness. He had just returned from the ministry where he was not only pardoned but quickly compensated.

He knows that he could have sued for a lot more money but couldn't find it in him to care about it any more Plus he's already very wealthy it doesn't seem worth the bother.

All that he cares about is that he's finally free and feels great, not to mention that he'll be seeing his godson very soon, and apparently if the last month of articles is to be believed his godsons newly acquired daughters.

Trust Harry to go to the ministry to try and get Fudge ousted and return with a couple of little kids sharing his name. It's a shame he couldn't have gotten Fudge ousted too. That slimy little pleb is one slippery freaking bastard.

Sirius stretched his muscles as he checked the wall clock… it's only seven am so he can't visit Harry yet. He supposed he should give it a little while longer… well at the very least an hour or so.

He smiled widely as he grabbed the TV controlling thing and turned on the huge black picture frame thing on the wall shaking his head in bemusement.

He remembered visiting Lily with James when they were still at school, her TV was huge and bulky and he would have most likely snapped his back trying to lift it without magic but this one he was sure he could probably throw in the air and catch it again, and the screens bigger.

Laughing at that thought and marvelling in such brilliant science and how brilliant the picture is these days, he began flipping through the crazy load of channels that the TV's have these days until he came to some cartoons on a channel called Cartoon Network.

He found it amusing when he saw some kid playing with his watch before turning into a monster and some red haired girl using magic.

The things Muggles come up with to keep the kids entertained make him wonder whether the magical people have lost their imagination.

He would have loved cartoons when he was little. Heck, he's only been at this inn for three days and already he has some he likes more than others.

He realised that he'll have to get a TV when he gets himself a place to live, he would probably need help with that though, so it's a good job he'll have Harry and Hermione around to give him a hand.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry sighed quietly as he lay content in bed the day before term just wearing his boxer shorts, Ginny snuggled in his right arm, her warm body only clad in her underwear pressed firmly up against him.

April just happened to be all snugly in his left arm in her PJ's and May in hers seemed to be sprawled over all three stretching every so often.

The two girls have been unhappy this past week as the days draw nearer to their mummy and daddy's return to Hogwarts so they won't even sleep in their own beds afraid they might miss something.

It does put a dampener on their sex life as the girls won't let them alone for long, not that either Harry or Ginny mind too much; they understand both of the girl's reluctance.

Plus Harry doesn't mind having the girls impute when he's working on a new idea, invention, or possible scheme (well if it's a scheme they are permitted to see).

Harry had to work hard to check his watch and not disturb his girls: it was just seven a clock. He frowned in thought.

He had figured it might be fun to take the girls out somewhere special… maybe a restaurant?

No, that doesn't sound remotely fun… if only he knew more about the Muggle entertainment world.

He started thinking about it when an idea struck almost like lightning-apparation.

He thought that they might like to go see a Disney or Pixar cartoon if there's one on at the cinema. If he could find a cinema, since he had no clue whether the village has one.

He didn't mind tracking one down, of course he didn't. It would be nothing for his girls. He's quite sure that would be very easy, but what if they had nothing kid friendly playing?

Hmm… he supposed he could take them to Malibu, LA, or New York. He's sure they would have something.

Hmm… the poor girls have never even watched TV before so he's certain it will be a big treat. He supposed he'll have to start thinking about the whole TV thing.

Heck, he's certain compared to the mirror it will be child's play. He guessed he'll have to get them a TV… at least that should keep them out of trouble. He hopes… otherwise maybe give them new ideas for getting into trouble.

"Morning Daddy!" greeted May suddenly almost making him jump as her blurry eyes gazed at him and she yawned cutely.

"Good morning sweaty," he replied with a small grin as he brushed his lips on her check giving her a small morning kiss.

"Morning' papa," came April's call just as suddenly, and he smiled at little widely as she was rubbing sleep from her eyes and he quickly planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Morning you three," said Ginny as well, gently stroking her fingers along Harry's warm solid chest.

"Good Morning Mummy!" the girls chorused in unison wearing great big grins the sleep seeming to have abandoned them.

Ginny giggled and moved so she can plant each little girl with a big kiss on the check each honouring them with a huge grin before pulling back to her previous position.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked Harry looking expectant. "We have to do something a bit different today seeing as we've got to go back to school tomorrow?"

Harry nodded his head in thought. "Well I was thinking of cinema or something like that," he began and she nodded having taken Muggle studies knew what he's talking about. "But I just remembered that Sirius should be a free man today and he'll want to tag along, and I don't think he'll enjoy being stuck in such a confined space indoors for too long."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully in agreement a little disappointed as she has always been curious about the cinema and always wanted to go to one to see what all the fuss is about.

"Well, okay, I suppose. But where can we take the girls then?" she asked the reasonable question while the girls watched in both confusion and anticipation. Ginny figured they can all go to the cinema another time.

"Well," he began slowly frowning in thought. "I've always wanted to go to a theme park and that's outdoors," he suggested reasonably.

"They've gone to the park every day this week," she replied shaking her head in amusement. "Heck, we have our own park out back the both of us keep improving all the time and you've been there most of the time with them."

"No. it's not a normal Park. This is an Amusement park with rides for adults. Fast Rides, ran on electric, as well as kid's rides, and even a freaking zoo. I'm sure you'll all enjoy your selves too. You're Dads off work today. He said he would like to spend the day doing something with us, and Charlie and Bill said the same, and I'm sure your mum would like to come along to, and of course Sirius... everyone will have to dress as Muggles though."

"I guess it's a Muggle place then. I suppose we could go, if you really want to?" asked Ginny uncertainly. She doesn't like the fact she's in the dark and has never heard of anything like it before but can see Harry's excited and won't refuse him anything if she has it. Plus she doubts someone of his intellect will be this excited over something that isn't worthwhile.

"Will it be fun daddy?" asked April hopefully looking at him with big blue bubbly eyes full of hope.

"Of course it will sweetie," he said lovingly. "You'll see we'll all have a great time together I promise… OK?"

 **"Yaaaaay!"** the two girls yelled together happily as they glompped their mummy and daddy with big hugs.

 **0oo00oo0**

Sirius Black recently pardoned ex-prisoner of Azkaban looked clean, tidy and neatly shaven and freshly cut hair had just turned up outside the Burrow. He had realised after watching half hour of cartoons that he should probably freshen up.

Hopefully he and Harry can spend the day together. he doesn't know what they are going to do, just that he was free to do it, and free to hang out with his godson before starting his new job the following day.

Yes, finally Sirius thought, life is actually going his way. He's free… gets to hang out with his godson and maybe prank some idiots together if they have time, and he even has a job. Sure, it isn't the sort of job he had wanted upon leaving Hogwarts but it's still a really cool position.

Sirius felt excitement well up as he filially knocked on the front door to the Burrow waiting for someone to answer. He luckily didn't have to wait long as the door was pulled open by a pretty little blonde girl, she couldn't be any older than eight or nine. He realised this must be the oldest of his godsons daughters.

"Hullo there," supplied Sirius after a few moments by which she just stared up at him look befuddled. "My names Sirius Back and who might you be?" he asked not knowing either of the girl's names as the Daily Prophet had been ordered by Harry not too.

According to the paper when he made the 'request' he wasn't too kind or polite while doing it either. Sirius figured Harry made them crap their pants in fear.

"I'm April Potter," she replied simply and proudly.

Sirius smiled at the girl and was about to reply when he spotted a smaller version of this girl peeking from under April's arm as it still held the door open.

"And this is my little sister May Potter," she continued gesturing her little sister. "Daddy says I should take good care of my little sister, so you don't be mean to her or I'll tell daddy and he'll beat you up."

Sirius was startled at stared at the little girl nervously. The mere ideas of getting on Harry's bad side made him involuntarily shudder. "You have a very smart daddy then?" he said shaking away all of the horrible things Harry might have done to him.

They both nodded in agreement looking very smug and pleased with themselves.

"Yes they do," said Harry suddenly as he appeared behind them and placed a hand on each girl's shoulders. It's just a shame that they don't always listen," he continued before looking down at his girls. "What have I told you two about answering the door," he asked in a playful reprimand even though they can tell they had done wrong by his serious tone.

"N-not to," April said sheepishly. "Sorry daddy I forgot."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, no harm done this time, but you must remember that next time you hear someone at the door you are to come and fetch either me or mummy OK?" he asked and they both nodded with sorry expressions. "Remember girls there are bad people who might try to take you both okay?"

"Okay," they both answered sweetly.

"Well girls," Sirius spoke getting their attention. "You can call me Uncle Sirius, okay?" he said with a grin.

They both look up at Harry uncertainly. He nodded with an amused grin as he returned their gaze and they smiled widely back at him before returning their attention to Sirius.

"Okay unki siwius," the littlest said so sweetly he was surprised that Harry didn't cuddle her all day long. Then he internally frowned and shook his head clear. Damn Azkaban much have done a number on his manliness if he's started thinking such girly things.

Harry held in a smirk as he caught the girly hearts (metaphorical) in Sirius' eyes aimed at May. What did prison do to the poor bastard?

"Well anyway, we'll all be going out soon so come on in," he said stepping aside and picking the girls up. The girls giggled in Harry's arms as Sirius entered the house and closed the door behind him.

"Where are we going?" he asked as Harry led him through a hall. "I hope its outside in the fresh air," he complained.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "All though at first I was thinking Cinema, I figured you wouldn't like being inside for an hour and half watching a cartoon," he answered with a shrug.

"Actually I use to really like cartoons before I got locked up," answered Sirius sheepishly and conveniently leaving out his newly rediscovered love of them. "I use to love watching those Loony Toons.

"James always made fun of me for tagging along with him and Lilly, to Lilly's house just so I could watch Cartoons, all though now I come to think of it he always sat with me and watched them too. That git probably liked them as much as I did"

Harry just rolled his eyes and laughed as he detected the deceit. He bet Sirius had been watching cartoons recently and doesn't want to admit that he still loves cartoons.

Harry internally smirked; it's not just the girls who need a new TV. Perhaps he should just start marketing TV's to the whole Magical World.

 **0oo00oo0**

Sirius was sitting at the Weasley' kitchen table as Arthur Weasley was pacing back and forth in anticipation on going on a trip to a Muggle Theme Park.

Sirius still wasn't too sure about what goes on there, except there are loads of attractions such as what Harry called thrill rides, and they even have a small zoo and Sirius new what one of those was, and couldn't wait. He hadn't ever been to a zoo before, his parents hadn't been very considerate people and thought of themselves before their kids. In other words his parents were douche bags.

Harry had told him that he had just comeback from the local village and bought something called a mobile phone - a device that allows you to talk long distance wherever you are to someone else that has a phone of course.

They're normally run by electric, but Harry had laughed at the fact that the Burrow ran on nothing but magic and to nearly everyone's dismay… of course Sirius didn't mind, he believed that rules were meant to be broken.

So Harry giving Mr Weasley a knowing smile (Arthur Weasley works at the ministry in the misuse of muggle artefacts office) he frowned as he watched Harry feeding power into the phone, but didn't even object.

The only two people who objected were Molly and Hermione of course. Though he had to give Hermione credit her complaint seemed more out of habit than actually caring. He supposed someone has to at least try to keep Harry and Ginny in check.

Harry used this phone to call a place called Alton Towers to see how long they were open till. Harry said that they're open till eleven but the rides stop at ten. That would be a good long time, at least ten hours or so.

Harry with Ron, (Ron insisted that they go together a lone to buy the tickets because he wanted to talk to Harry in privet about something).

Probably Ron just being stupid about something that only he seems to find bother in. in addition, with the house crowded all the time, he probably never got much of a chance to chat with Harry.

Both of Harry's adopted kids were in the back yard playing with Ginny their new mother. He got a kick out of reminding Molly and Arthur about their new roles as grandparents.

It was even quite amusing that Molly kept muttering under her breath about being too young to be a grandmother.

However, Bill had told her that she was not too young to be a grandmother considering he is twenty six, and could have had Kids if he found a nice bit of toty to steal down with.

Everyone laughed at this, and thankfully so did Molly although she did threaten to cut his hair to a normal length in his sleep if he wasn't careful, which made him keep quiet for a while, which the twins teased him about. They had apparently left their assistants to deal with their shop today.

Sirius and Arthur ended up being the only two left inside as the others took their leave shortly before and were waiting in the backyard, some of them playing on some kind of park Harry apparently built with magic.

Heck, even Hermione seemed to use the excuse of playing with May and April to play on the jungle gym.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry and Ron apparated on the far side of a huge car park away from prying eyes (the latter being guided or he would get lost), and Harry let him go and began heading towards the location of loads of Muggles towards the other end of the car park.

If Harry was alone he would have just apparated right over there in amongst the Muggles with notice me not charms, but if he did that with Ron then he would have probably done something stupid to get noticed.

"Common Ron, hurry up!" he called out over his shoulder as he realised Ron is taking his sweet ass time.

"I'm coming! I'm coming keep your soul in Harry!" he retorted sarcastically as he rushed to catch up.

"Ha ha! Very funny…! However are you going to keep coming up with these stupid jokes to keep me entertained for the next hour or so?" he retorted rolling his eyes and sounding very amused… his twinkle eye charm blasting away in imitation of the old man.

Ron shrugged in thought. "I don't know, but I guess they'll come to me," he retorted but grimaced as Harry gave him a look that promised one thousand and one deaths.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" the raven haired boy asked to change the subject. He and Ron hadn't spoken much to each other in months because Ron obviously doesn't get it.

"I wanted to talk about us?" Ron replied a bit uncertainly.

Harry turned to his once best friend. "What about us?" he asked as a mock sad grin spread to his lips. "I'm sorry Ronald but I'm in love with your sister. You and I, it could never work," he said very over dramatically.

Ron groaned as his face flamed bright red. "Harry, be serious!" he retorted and quickly added. "And don't even say it!" he said spotting the Sirius Serious joke about to leave Harry's lips. "Hermione seems to have forgiven you. She told me that what you did to yourself is worse than what you did to Ginny. She said that was the main reason she was angry at you, because you would just hand your very soul over."

"I didn't do anything wrong Ron," he retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Hermione realised that almost straight away but she was still upset so it took her awhile. I shared my very life without even knowing what I was doing, and I wound do it again."

Ron sighed tiredly. "Yeah, that's what she's been saying," he agreed uncomfortably. "She said I should just stop being a baby and forget about it."

"Wow, Hermione's actually being right about something not published in a book," Harry hissed out his eyes buggy wide with mock shock. "Damn, I'll have to mark this day down in history so that historians several hundred years from now will know that an incredible historic event took place in this year."

Ron couldn't help but let out a laugh as he tried to glare. "Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" he tried to reprimand through his snickering.

Harry just laughed at him as they walked on in silence until they reached the smallest of the queues to buy tickets for the park.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"I heard a rumour that you found some kind of children's charity," he said after a few moments thought.

Harry smirked. "Well you might, or might not have heard about that from me if you weren't acting like a jackass!" he laughed as Ron flinched. "But if you must know it's for muggle kids too."

"Oh," he replied unable to think of anything more to say right now for a moment. "Have you met The Lord and Lady of the Phoenix?" he suddenly asked.

Harry just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's possible, but even if I did I couldn't tell you as they are criminals and I can't admit to knowing fugitives," he said laughingly. "Well fugitives that protect people from the murdering racist filth known as Death Eaters. I can admit to knowing Death Eaters because the Minister sucks them off and adamantly 'believes' that they are not Death Eaters."

Ron burst out laughing before changing the subject. "How come I can't see the park?" he asked straining his neck too try and see through the gates walls and trees that were to any normal person in the way.

"Probably coz you don't have x-ray vision," Harry mutter in bemusement.

"Oh **… x-ray vision. The best bit of magic to make ones day!"** commented a whispered voice in the back of his head. **"Ouch!"** he screamed as several slapping sounds interrupted.

" **Loki you pervert!"** cried out several female voices simultaneously.

" **Cruci…!"**

" **Morgana!"**

" **Pervert deserves it!"**

" **Cruci…!"**

" **Gwen!"**

" **Sooory, but I agree with her! Myrddin he needs to be taught some manners!"**

" **Try as you might but he'll never learn. I should know I am his brother!"**

" **Thor, you're a traitor!"**

Harry internally sighed as he tuned them all out, and he had thought that he wouldn't hear from them all day unless he wanted to speak to them.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry and Ron had returned to the Burrow after only fifty minutes in line. They collected and paid for their tickets while mucking about and annoying a few other customers in line by being rowdy.

However, about five or so big built men pushed Ron and Harry out of the queue and laughed at them, taking their spot. Ron was making his way to the back of the queue resigned.

However, Harry noticed that the other people in the queue were just as annoyed as him at their cheek.

So Harry being the polite person he is kindly informed them with a look that could make a dinosaur whimper that if they do not see fit as to remove themselves from the queue and place themselves at the rear one of them will end up in the Emergency Room.

Harry had never seen anyone stop laughing so suddenly as when he hit the ring leading in the gut with his right fist with such force that he doubled over in agony screaming out in a gasp for air before his right knee followed through and crashed into the guys jaw and sent him hurtling back, crashing to the ground several feet away and out of the queue.

He blearily looked up from the ground whimpering and holding his stomach in agony as Harry sent a chilling glare his way he flinched.

The crowd had grown exceptionally quiet as Harry's cold gaze turned to his victim's friends and they all moved out of line with pure fear and horror written plainly for all to see on their faces as they quickly helped their friend up to his feet and ran away as fast as they could.

Harry rolled his eyes as a grin split his face and looked around the crowd. They all stared at him in awe, the kids looking in hero worship and some of the girls looking as if they want to hump his leg.

He chuckled in amusement. "Just deck the biggest and rowdiest and the rest will run away with their tails between their legs!" he commented offhandedly in amusement.

The queuing people seemed to blink several times in unison before breaking out into both applause and laughter. He just chuckled in mock embarrassment as several people congratulated him on getting rid of the hooligans.

Ron was getting annoyed as Harry seemed to be chatting to everyone within range and that included a bunch of Muggle High School girls who saw fit to flirt unashamedly with Harry even though he had already mentioned several times a great girlfriend.

Though made them all blush when he had said: 'but she might be game for some … fun too! I'll ask her later'. Ron had not found that at all amusing or the fact the girls actually seemed to have to think about it.

However, the girls all started drooling in love with Harry when he started to perform feats of magic to entertain the children.

The crowd was awed and enthralled as he conjured small items to float in front of him, and transfigured the colours of the kids or girls clothes, and other such 'magical' feats of wonderment. Ron had to wonder how the hell Harry does it, all of these girls are freaking dynamite exploding hot.

The young woman in the ticket booth had commented that Harry would no doubt make a brilliant performer within the park. In fact, she reckoned he could probably make a TV career out of his talent.

Ron tried not to grimace at the thought of Harry claiming any more fame. Though, he had to wonder what the Ministry of Magic would try to do if they ever found out a real wizard is showing magic to the Muggles pretending they're just tricks.

However, what was worse about all of the flirting the girls were shamelessly doing was the fact Harry easily flirted back with them and didn't have any problem with them touching him or getting too close.

Though, he did manage to get a nice discount on the tickets from the ticket booth girl. Ron sighed… how the hell does Harry seem to remember everyone's names? He just found that to be frustrating as he couldn't even remember the name of the park.

"How do you do that?" asked Ron suddenly when they apparated outside the Burrow. Harry had offered to assist him through the anti-apparation wards but Ron asserted that he needs to practise.

It was at that time he asked Harry weather he had bothered to get his apparation licence yet, which made Harry laugh and say why should he? Ron shrugged and said that it is the law while laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes before he promised him that sometime in the next couple of weeks he would apparate to the ministry and take the pointless test.

"Do what?" asked Harry without paying much attention.

"You know what you did back there," he said as they walked into the Burrow after a moment as they neared the kitchen. "I mean how do you get about two hundred people (he was exaggerating) you've never meet before to fall in love with you (exaggerating again)... its mind bending how you make it look so easy. All you did was beat some jerk up, and presto instant celebrity."

Harry just rolled his eyes as he led Ron into the kitchen but didn't say anything as he spotted Ginny and the girls a huge grin split his face in two.


	51. Rose Potter and the Mirror of Fate (HP)

_Harry Potter - Rated: K+ - English - Adventure/Supernatural - Chapters: 3 - Words: 9,038 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 8/30/2007 - Published: 7/29/2007 - [Harry P., Cho C.] [Ginny W., OC]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Rose Potter was an eleven year old, pretty rose blond haired girl, who lived In an Orphanage for Magical children, she wasn't sure exactly where the Orphanage, was She had brilliant blue eyes and she was easily the Prettiest girl there she sometimes thought that was the main reason the other girls all hated her so much.

All of the other children at the Orphanage, had there names down for a hidden school that only those who went there or teach there knew even existed, But Rose had found out that she, when she was born had her Name down for another school; a school Rose wanted to go to.

Rose didn't want to go to MarmaDuke academy for girls; she wanted to go to the School her parents wanted for her, She wanted to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but every time Rose said that she hoped she was still on there lists to go, to what Rose said was a much better school.

The adults looked horrified, and told her that even If she did get the letter she was not ever going to go near that School, and Rose Just told them that in seven years she was going there then and that they wouldn't be able to stop her, and for some strange reason they looked even more horrified at the thought.

And today was the 31st of July her eleventh birthday, and there was no one to celebrate it with her, and she just lay on her bed thinking, that today was going to be horrible, Because every year on her birthday; a very famous boy also had his birthday; and then to make matters worse they shared there family name.

Rose L. Potter she wasn't ever told what the L. stood for, but she shared her birthday with the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter, at least he was allowed to know his middle name, She had herd Rumours that Harry has had an even worse up bringing than her.

Rose wasn't sure whether It were true or not, but if it were, then he has been forced to live in a cupboard for the past eleven years; and had been abused by his Muggle relatives.

And Rose got teased by the other girls they kept saying that she, Rose Is probably his sister, and that there twins but Rose thought if that true then that was the most horrid thing in the world, to suppurate them, and sometimes wondered whether it could be true.

But that would mean that Voldemort who everyone else called You-Know-Who or He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, had also tried to kill her, that if it true, the Dark Lord the most horrid in a long time, tried to kill them both, the thought really bothered her because if it was true, then while her brother if he was, got all the fame and love of the Wizarding world, she got thrown in an Orphanage, and forgotten.

Rose didn't even know who her parents were, she was told when she was eight; something that, even now she knew was a lie, she was told that her parents were Death Eaters, but she knew it to be untrue because of the one present she ever got for her birthday.

On her seventh birthday she got sent a locket, with a note saying not to show anyone, or they will probably take it from her, the note was written in neat scratchy writing of elegant royal blue ink, the locket had both her mother and father in it, her mother looked very pretty and very similar to Rose, only Rose looked like she was a lot shorter, and quite a bit cuter, and her father seemed to be very hansom indeed with his messy black hair.

They were both very happy smiling like they hadn't a care in the world, no Death Eater could ever have those eyes, eyes of nothing but love and kindness, Rose got teased and bullied a lot about the horrid lie, about her parents being Death Eaters, one of her horrible care workers saw fit to tell the other Orphans.

There was at least one good thing that came from her misery and tormentors, she has now had her own room ever since, the other children kept saying that they were to scared of Rose to want to share a room with her, so now at least Rose can cry herself to sleep without being ridiculed about it.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, "Rose get out hear now!" a hateful voice she recognised as Mrs. Baggins who called through the door, "we have to take you to get your school things, at Diagon Ally!" Rose sat up on her bed and swung her legs around over the edge.

"I'm coming ma'am", Rose called sadly as she herd Mrs. Baggins marching away, Rose was the only Orphan at the Orphanage who called the care workers Ma'am, because they told her that horrid children of death eaters have no right to call them by there given name.

Rose got up sadly not wanting to get her school things because she didn't want to go to MarmaDuke, but wanted to go so desperately to Hogwarts, but she saw this, her first ever trip outside the Orphanage as an opportunity maybe there would be someone who could help her.

She thought sometimes what if she were Harry Potter's sister and someone said she looked like Lily Potter, and refused to let them go until they preformed some tests, or what If she showed people who knew Lily Potter, her locket and they said that the two people in the photos were indeed Lily and James Potter.

Rose stood up and sighed opening her bed room door and walked though closing it behind her, not caring to look around at the deserted dirty hall as she made her way to the kitchen, where the fire place was, where she, In her horrid old baggy clothes, unlike the other Orphans who were given the best, and Mrs. Baggins would use the fire place to transport them to Diagon Ally.

"Hurry up girl" Mrs. Baggins yelled angrily as Rose sadly enters the kitchen, Rose cautiously made her way over, and was very curious about using floo powder, she had never used the fire before and was never even allowed to watch anyone else use it either.

Rose thought that they believed she would use it to run away which was very true right now she was thinking up different scenarios on how to escape them in Diagon Ally, she hated these people at the Orphanage, so much so that she couldn't wait to learn magic, she had promised herself that she would study harder than anyone, so then, when she comes of age she was planning on teaching the care workers some manners in how to treat people.

Rose thought that it wasn't surprising that people turned to the dark side, when there were so many horrid people to miss treat them as children, even the other children were miss treated a lot, though Rose was the most abused, at least they had each other, there were a few girls that were nice to Rose when there was no one else around to see, but they were affrayed of getting bullied like Rose was, if they tried to openly be her friend.

Rose hoped that the other students at MarmaDuke Academy for Witches, would not lessen to the other Orphans, and that at least one mite not, and choose to be her, Rose's friend, that was the only good possibility of going to the school the possibility that she could make friends.

Rose knew that if she could get into Hogwarts instead, that there she knew she could make friends, even if the other Orphans all transferred there to try to prevent her from having friends, they all said that she, Rose would be in Slytherin which Rose knew she wouldn't, she knew she was a Gryffindor and that she would hate all of the horrid Slytherins.

The Slytherins were all children of death eaters or at least most were and it had produced the most dark sorcerers ever, and even Voldamort was a Slytherin when he was at school, before he dyed trying to kill Harry Potter, though some people say that he's still alive, barely, but still alive.

Gryffindor was where she, Rose truly belonged, with good people, true and kind, brave and loyal, Rose knew that she would be liked by everyone in Gryffindor, and find some loyal and close friends, even if she became a Ravenclaw she knew she would be liked, and there was still the possibility to become a Ravenclaw because, Rose was really smart like them.

Rose had the highest grades at her school work, which really bothered the other Orphans and care workers that, she, Rose had straight A's while the others barely got C's, Rose was very proud of her grades, even if she didn't get a treat for getting good grades like the other Orphans did.

"Ok, Now girl" Mrs. Baggins spat "Take a pinch of floo powder and throw it into the fire place, and say loudly and clearly 'The leaky Cauldron', Ok" She told Rose offering her some green powder from a flower pot.

"Ok ma'am" Rose said sadly, taking a handful of green floo powder, Rose couldn't remember the last time she had smiled or laughed with true happiness, and wished she was allowed to have been adopted, but on evenings when possible new parents came by, she was locked and sealed away in her room, Rose knew it was probably because she was really cute and that most prospective parents liked the cuter children.

Rose walked up to the fire then throw her floo powder in and was startled by brilliant Emerald flames that erupted around her, when she shouted "The Leaky Cauldron", she was pulled very uncomfortably it felt like she was being squeezed from all directions, she really felt sick as she was pulled through seeing all these other fire place exits as she went.

Then she was thrown out falling to the floor on her front, and skidded a little across the cold stone floor, And came to a halt, she looked up and gasped in surprise, seeing that she had stopped right at the feet of the hugest man she had ever seen, he was at least eight or nine feet tall and had a big black heavy looking raincoat on, and a wild tangle of messy hair and a busy messy beard to match, she saw that he had the kindest betel black eyes she had ever seen just visible though his long hair, and that this man would not harm anyone, not even a annoying moth.

"Ya all right t'ere Miss." he asked kindly with a happy smile, bending down and picking her up to put her back on her feet.

"Thank you" Rose replied sadly even his kindness couldn't make Rose forget her misery.

"Hey Hagrid did she just fall out of the fire," a boy standing next to the giant man asked, Rose looked at the boy he had messy black unruly hair, and brilliant green eyes he looked very familiar and was also dressed very shabbily like he wasn't looked after very fairly too, and now they just stared at each other, like he found her familiar to.

This giant of a man, Hagrid, the boy called him was staring at Rose as though in shock beyond anything, like a hurricane could rip the place to pieces and he wouldn't notice.

"Oh my god" Rose finally said "You look just like him" Rose was breathing very deeply now, Trying not to dare believe, The boy just stared, Not understanding what she meant, But it was very clear from the look of sadness on the giant Hagrid's face that he also was thinking what Rose was.

The boy then spotted some thing on the floor, that Rose had dropped, when she fell out of the fireplace. He crouched down to pick it up, It was her locket, And it had fell open, He was staring at it with startled eyes he seemed to stare mainly at Rose's father then he looked over towards a mirror.

Hagrid looked curiously at the locket, Then Rose noticed him shacking he was actual looking quite angrily at the locket, Like seeing Rose and the locket upset him.

"Hagrid" the boy finally asked looking at the pictures in the locket, "Are these my parents" Hagrid shock like the implications were to horrid to imagine but He answered.

"Yes" short and to the point.

"But they're my parents", Rose told them still unable to believe, "That..That would mean I was there too" Rose had tears in her eyes now as did the boy.

"Rose" came a hateful voice from behind her, Rose turned around to see that Mrs. Baggins had exited the fire place, And hadn't noticed who she, Rose was talking, As the horrid woman approached Rose moved back behind the boy.

"S..Stay away from me" Rose demanded eyeing the woman with hate and disgust "Y..You horrible woman".

"What do you think your doing?" Mrs. Baggins demanded angrily.

"I know the truth" Rose told her, And now the horrible care worker stopped stock still, And gulped loudly when she saw Hagrid step between them, He looked down at the boy who held onto Rose's arm and her locket tightly, As Rose held onto him he had tears in his eyes like Rose did he obviously realised that, They were family.

"Harry" the giant said to the boy, "I didn't even know you had a sister" he apologised then the giant turned back to the horrible Mrs. Baggins, "What is the meaning of this" Hagrid said loudly, "Who hid the fact that Harry Potter has a twin sister", At these words everyone in the Leaky cauldron stopped stock still and gasped, The loudest gasp of shocked horror that Rose had ever herd, And they all turned to face her.

Some of those facing her looked on the verge of tears, Others were already crying, Rose almost smiled at what this could mean, This boy was Harry Potter, Rose Potters twin brother.

"Please, I don't want to go to some stupid hidden secret school sir" Rose asked him kindly, As he looked at her "I don't want to go to a crap school, Like MarmaDuke Academy for girls, I want to go to Hogwarts".

"MarmaDuke?, That school exists, No child of Lily and James Potter, Will be denied entrance to Hogwarts, While I still breath" Hagrid told her fiercely making her, Crack a small smile at the fact someone would stand up for her, Hagrid turned back to Mrs. Baggins with a look of pure hatred in his eyes, Which had show nothing but kindness for Rose, Even Harry had a small happy cheeky smile as he looked, At Rose.

"Sh..e's not goi..ng to Hog..warts" Mrs. Baggins stuttered nervously like she knew that statement to be very untrue, "The Orphanage will not pay, Nor allow it".

"Why would you need to, If shes truly who we both no she Is" Hagrid chuckled darkly "Then both her and Harry share the fairly large Inheritance from there parents".

Mrs. Baggins looked very shaken by this obviously true statement, And Rose and Harry just silently stared at each other with cheeky grins, Obviously this was news to Harry too.

"Yer and how do you suppose to find out for certain that there brother and sister?" she asked sarcastically.

"Because only the Potters blood, Will be able to step into the vault that's how" Hagrid told her menacingly "Now I sagest woman that you get lost, So Harry and his sister can get to know each other" Hagrid then turns to face Harry and Rose and just gently and kindly ushers them out though a back door.

Rose and Harry both frowned when outside, Because they were now in a small ended ally with a brick stone wall ahead, And a few large metal bins.

"Excuse me" Both Harry and Rose asked Hagrid together, Which made them both giggle happily, Rose couldn't believe it she was actually happy, She noticed that Hagrid found it funny, That they were both about to ask the same question.

"so why are we in a dead end?" Harry asked happily.

"Yer I thought we were going to Diagon Ally?", Rose asked just as happily "And is it really Ok to just steal me" she giggled at her joke, Not really caring whether it Ok or not.

"Of course, No daughter of Lily's or James's, Should go to a school that's to ashamed to show its self to the world" Hagrid said happily.

"Well, When I get to Hogwarts, I'm going to blab to everyone about it" Rose and Harry laughed, At the prospect of reviling the schools existence, Then Hagrid chuckling at the thought too, And taped the wall three times with his pink umbrella, Which Rose thought was weird for a man to have a pink umbrella, But then was to shocked by the sight that followed to bother mentioning it.

"Welcome..err Rose wasn't it" Hagrid asked as Rose looked at his happy smiling face and nodded, "Welcome to Diagon Ally, Harry and Rose Potter" Hagrid finished cheekily, Rose couldn't believe it, It was cool to say the least when she saw the stone wall melt away to reveille an archway, Which led to a cobbled street full of shops and happy shoppers, Witches and Wizards, Of all ages happily browsing, Window of the shops.

Harry looked just as amazed as Rose did, As Rose took his hand and lead the way she couldn't believe it she had a brother, And he looked just as pleased to have a sister.

"Rose" Hagrid finally asked as they walked down the street, Through the crowds of people, "That woman looked as though she knew who you are", Hagrid frowned and was staring at the way Rose was dressed.

"Yer I think she did" Rose replied happily not really caring about the lies the horrid care workers had told.

"But you look like you've been as badly treated as Harry has" Hagrid asked looking very angry about it, The Rumours must have been right about the awful way her brother was treated, And she just looked at him sadly.

"Its Ok" Harry told her "It wasn't that bad" but he looked as though he were lying and wasn't very good at it, Boys, Well Rose hadn't met many but all the boys she ever met weren't that good at lying neither.

"But I herd you were kept in a cupboard" Rose asks as they approach a huge white marble building at the end of the cobble street, She saw Harry twitch uncomfortably, It must have been true "Oh my god" Rose slowly said "Those horrid relatives of yours made you stay in a cupboard".

Harry just shrugged then said "Well after the first letter was addressed to the Cupboard they moved me to a bed room" he sighed then said something else with a smirk on his face "and you meant to say those horrid relatives of ours" he chuckled at Rose's obvious realization that it was true they were hers too.

"Hang on" Rose said frowning as they stopped by the stone steps to the marble building, Hagrid almost walking into the two happy twins, "How many letters did you get?" Rose asked.

"Thousands before Hagrid came" Harry sighed sadly, "They wouldn't let me read any so Hagrid came to give me one", He smiled at the beaming giant of a man "I thought I was the happiest person alive when he did" Harry said happily "But I now no I was wrong" Harry grinned cheekily.

"What do you mean" Rose asked looking puzzled, And saw Harry going bright red in the cheeks with embarrassment.

"I think", Hagrid jumped in "He means now you two are together, Where you belong that, That is more important to him than Hogwarts".

Rose smiled happily that was the nicest thing some one tried to say to her and it was true for her too she would rather have her brother than Hogwarts, So she gave him a big hug and squeezed him tight in her arms, "That was the nicest thing ever, I'm sure were going to become real close, Harry", Rose told him as he hugged her just as tight back.

"Iv..Never had anyone close before" Harry told her sadly as they broke apart from there tight embrace "Neither have I" Rose replied just as sadly then continued with a big happy smile "At least we have each other now".

"Yep" Harry tells her happily then frowns looking sadly at Hagrid, Like he just thought of something Rose and Hagrid had not, "Hagrid", He asks.

"Yes Harry?" Hagrid asks back looking concerned, "Where are we going to live" Harry replied and Hagrid looked like he hadn't thought about the fact, That they wouldn't want to be living away from each other, "Well I don't want to go back to the Dursleys", Harry stated.

"And I don't want to go back to the Orphanage" Rose states equally concerned "Plus some one should shut it down, Its horrible, And they don't let no one there go to Hogwarts", Rose told the very concerned looking Hagrid.

"Are there girls there that want to go to Hogwarts?", Hagrid asked curiously, Frowning.

"Yer, Iv herd a few older girls say they would rather Hogwarts, Where they would be treated like people and not like horrid little servants as they say they are", Rose sighed sadly.

"Well then, I'm gonna have to tell Professor Dumbledore about this" Hagrid said angrily.

"Head master of Hogwarts" Harry answered, Rose's unanswered question seeing her look of not knowing.

"We'll have to find a nice family to take you both in, For the rest of your schooling years, Until your both of age", Hagrid told them happily once more.

"But that mite be impossible" Rose told him sadly.

"What!" asked Hagrid loudly "Who would turn down the famous Harry Potter, And his soon to be famous sister, Rose Potter?" Rose just giggled she never thought of that, It was true she was going to be almost as famous, As her brother.

"Harry" Rose says as they walk up the stone steps towards the doors of what Hagrid said is Gringots the Wizarding bank, "Yes Rose" Harry asks happily, "Can I have my locket back please" she asked as he looked at his free hand as he was holding his newly found sisters hand with the other, To discover he still had Rose's locket and he gave a little giggle at the fact he forgot he was holding it.

"Sorry" he said looking embarrassed that he still had It, "That's okay Harry" she told him happily as he passed her back her locket and she stowed it safely in her pocket, "Thank you - Wow this place Is huge" Then both Harry and Rose noticed standing by the massive bronze doors wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, Was-.

"Yeah t'ats a goblin" Hagrid said quietly as they approached, the goblin was about half a head shorter than her brother Harry who was a inch or so taller than her, Rose. The goblin had a swarthy, Cleaver face, a pointed head, And very long fingers and feet he bowed as they walked inside where they found a second set of doors with some words engraved upon them:

Enter, Stranger, But take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, But do not earn,

must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, You have been warned, Beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Guess we don't want to find out what that means?" Harry asked nervously, "Your right, I bet there's probably some mean monsters or something?" Rose says happily "Maybe we can trap my evil care workers down there?" Rose asks giggling happily like she would love nothing more than for all her care workers to be trapped with monsters.

"And our horrible Muggle relatives" Harry suggests with a snigger "So what's down there Hagrid" he added.

"I don't no 'Arry" Hagrid tells him "Rumour 'as it there are Dragons guarding the vaults" he says happily as they walk through the silver doors which open automatically as though some inviable person had opened them, Harry looked as though he was going to ask another question but then just stopped when he saw the huge chamber before him he looked just as shocked as Rose, She hadn't ever seen one goblin before let alone the hundred or so more in the vast marble hall.

They were sitting on high stools along - long desks scribbling in ledgers, while weighing coins on brass scales, And examining precious stones through eyeglasses, There were too many doors to count, hundreds leading from the marble hall, as Hagrid, Harry and Rose made for the counter.

"Hello" Hagrid said cheerfully to a particularly grumpy looking goblin "We've come to get some money out of 'Arry and Rose Potters vault", The goblin actual looked startled when Hagrid asked this and looked at Rose and Harry suspiciously then turned his attention back to Hagrid.

"Do you have Mr. or Miss. Potter's key?" the goblin sighed.

"Ah got it 'ear some where" Hagrid told him searching through his pockets removing coins and moldy old dog biscuits scattering them over the goblins desk which seemed to irritate him as he wrinkled his nose.

"Got it" said Hagrid, Finally holding up a tiny golden key, And passing It to the goblin, Who looked at Rose and Harry.

"Both of you hold this?" The goblin asked handing them both the key, they looked at Hagrid who shrugged then back at the goblin, than at the key. "Go ahead take the key , both of you touch it" he told them rudely so curious to see what he meant they both touched the key, Then it ignited into a brilliant white golden light and they let go, startled, the goblin looked shocked and amazed like he wasn't expecting that.

All four, Hagrid, Harry, Rose and the goblin looked at the floor, where two identical golden keys instead of just one both Rose and Harry bent down to pick up a key each. Rose didn't have a clue why there was now two keys instead of just one she looked up at Hagrid who just beamed happily at her.

The goblin frowned slightly which didn't make much difference to his already mean demeanour, "Griphook?!" he called as a younger goblin came over fast at the call of his name. "Oh one last thing" Hagrid interjects pulling a sealed letter out of his pocket and handing it to the goblin behind the desk, he eyes it shrewdly. "Its about the you-know-what, in vault you-know-which" Hagrid tells him.

The goblin raises his eyebrows slightly "Ah yes, very well" he handed the letter to Griphook who took it but didn't even look at it. "Follow me" the goblin Griphook said heading off towards the nearest door leading out of the marble hall, Hagrid hastily put everything back in his pockets, and ushered Rose and Harry to follow the goblin.

Griphook was holding the door open for them and they walked through, Rose and Harry were both very surprised to see that they were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches, Rose had been expecting more marble instead of the dark passage, which sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came whirling along the tracks towards them.

They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.

Rose tried to remember. Left, right, right, left, left, middle fork, but it was impossible the cart was constantly gaining speed, as it rattled on through the vast maze of tunnels, and it seemed that the cart knew where it was going as Griphook wasn't steering. Both Harrys and Rose's eyes must have been stinging from the rushing wind as the cart rushed to its destination fast. She thought she saw a burst of fire for a second then it was gone as they continued there journey.

Rose looked at Hagrid and he looked very greenish and sick, 'poor Hagrid I don't think he likes this' Rose thought then seized her brothers shoulder and shook her head seeing him about to ask the giant of a man something. As the cart stopped by a small stone passageway with two doors Griphook stepped out of the cart and took both Harry's and Rose's keys he unlocked the first door and thick greyish dusty smoke came bellowing out, before it cleared he used the second key to open the other door and its smoke added to the clearing smoke of the other vault.

When the smoke finally cleared both Harry and Rose gasped in surprise - Rose could see into both vaults from where she was standing, there was a small fortune in both of gold silver and bronze coins (Galleons - gold, Sickles - silver, Knuts - bronze). Hagrid smiled happily at them both and pushed them forwards through into their vaults. Rose stepped over the threshold and smiled at all the money.

"Ya parents saw ya both right by the looks" Hagrid said chuckling from behind. Rose found a fair sized money pouch and filled it up happily, she had never seen this much gold in all her life before, and never thought she would and never even dreamed she would own this much gold. She stepped out of her vault with her money bag full and saw Harry had one too and smiled cheekily.

"Vault seven hundred and thirteen now please?" Hagrid asked the goblin.

On the way to vault seven hundred and thirteen, the air got colder and Rose wished she had an extra jumper on, she noticed as they passed over an underground ravine that it seemed bottomless, but she wasn't stupid enough to risk her head unlike her brother who leaned over to have a look, she giggled at as Hagrid grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him fully back into the cart in a more upright position.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back" said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his look fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone, but a Gringots goblin tried, they would be sucked through the door and trapped in there."

"How often do you check?" Harry asked curiously. The goblin, Griphook smiled maliciously.

"About once every ten years" he replied.

Rose was expecting something marvelous in this vault - masses of diamonds rubies and gold maybe but when she looked in she was disappointed to see just one little grubby package, which Hagrid promptly picked up and stowed in his pocket. "Best not to mention this to anyone one" Hagrid told them, and they both nodded in agreement wondering what it is that Hagrid collected.

One wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sun light out side the bank, Rose wasn't sure where to go first, plus she wasn't initially sure what she needed for school. "Might as well get yer uniforms" said Hagrid nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. "Listen Rose, 'Arry would ya mind if I went for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron" they both shook there heads and ran of to the Robe shop leaving Hagrid to get his drink

They walked in to the shop, which had all manners of Robes and other clothes, Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve "Hogwarts dears" she asked cutting off Rose who was about to speak, so they both just nodded, and she stood them on stools next to a bleach blonde boy with his hair slicked back.

"Starting Hogwarts this year" the boy asked Harry.

"Yes" he replied.

"So what house do you think you'll be in" the boy asked.

"er" Harry said, obviously to Rose her brother didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"He'll be a Gryffindor" Rose said not to unpleasantly, though there was something about this boy that didn't seem quite all right, every time he spoke he sounded like a - well a snob. Harry looked a bit embarrassed that his sister knew this, and the blonde boy eyed her shrewdly.

He looked away before continuing "I'll be in Slytherin" he proclaimed with pride "my whole family has been in Slytherin for generations."

After Rose and Harry had been measured and had there uniforms and some other clothes for every day ware put in bags and paid for, they left the shop happily Harry had offered to carry her shopping - so who was she to argue, she handed him her shopping and they waited a few minuets for Hagrid who turned up with three ice creams one for Rose, Harry and himself.

They ate there Ice creams while looking at the brooms in the window of the Quidditch shop - Quality Quidditch supplys, she noticed that her brother seemed to want to buy the very nice top of the line latest racing broom - Nimbus 2000 - that was displayed in the window, and if Rose had to be honest with herself she really wanted one too, but according to Hagrid and the school supplys list first years weren't allowed there own brooms at Hogwarts, so they finished there ice cream and continued with their shopping.

After they had finished getting all there school supplys - there Cauldron and potions ingredient, plus all there school books, Harry looked at his parchment school supplies list "now we need a wand" he said - after a moment or so Hagrid led them over to a shop called Olivanders - Hagrid then told them that he had forgotten to get something so he left in a hurry. Rose slowly followed her brother into the wand shop.

There was no one around when they entered the dusty shop - then out of nowhere an old man with white hair appeared as though out of thin air, he looked at Harry then his eyes darted to his scar and he smiled with excitement, then he looked at Rose and his face dropped in shock and he went very pail - he took a deep breath before he said anything.

"Its like Lily and James all over again" he said with a small sad smile then headed behind his counter, and returned moments later with handfuls of thin boxes, he opened two and pulled out wands he handed them to Harry and Rose but almost instantly, pulled them back muttering that they weren't there wands, Rose was getting quite tiered after a full hour of getting a wand only to have it taken back, because it is not the Wizard that chooses the wand, but the wand that chooses the Wizard or Witch in Rose's case.

Finally after so long he brings over two wands one was white walnut and a creamy white colour ten and a half inch's containing a phoenix tail feather core, the other light black holly, Phoenix core eleven inches he hands Harry the black wand and Rose the white one - suddenly a wave of bright light illuminates the two newly united siblings, the light from Rose encroaching around Harry and his light encroaching on her. There were spark like lightning running around and jumping between the two siblings.

Mr. Olivander looked shocked beyond compare his eyes bulging, as the small roaring wind knocked all the other wands they had tried from the counter to the floor, as well as a lot of paper, the light emanating from the two children to bright to look directly at them - then as quickly as it started it stopped.

"Wooow!" Olivander said "curious two, aren't you?."

Rose and Harry frowned at the old man "why's that sir" Rose inquired staring into his pail blue eyes with her sparkling blue ones "because" he replied pointing at Harry "that wand" he continued "that young Mr. Potter owns, the Phoenix that gave its core gave one other" Rose looked down at her wand then up to Mr. Olivander he had a small sad smile when he shook his head. "No Miss. Potter - the Phoenix wand that is your brothers" he turned to face Harry "is the brother wand to the one that gave you that scar Mr. Potter."

Rose saw as Harry absentmindedly rubbed his scar "you mean Voldemort?." Olivander flinched at the name of the man who murdered there parents and nodded in agreement "yes" he said "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Then what about my wand?" Rose asked a little hurt that her wand wasn't as cool as Harrys.

"Your wand" Olivander said chuckling darkly "is just as interesting Miss. Potter" Rose looked up to see a sparkle of mischief in the old mans eyes.

Rose's eye brows rose to her hairline almost out of site as she waited in anticipation "how come" she asked eagerly.

He smiled kindly at the young eager pretty little girl and considered her for a moment before he said, "the Phoenix feather that resides within your wand Miss Potter belonged to a very famous Witch and powerful too I might add - we shall all be expecting great things from the two of you" he smiled at Rose's happy expression and continued, "her wands core also came from that same bird."

"Really, where is she now?" Rose asks cheerfully.

"Yeah, will we ever get to meet her" Harry interrupts sounding very interested "its not like I particularly want to meet the owner of my wands brother." They all laugh at Harrys joke before Olivander continued once more "unfortunately Mr. Potter, she was rumoured to have joined the Covenant of Witches, and has since disappeared - eight years ago." He sighed sadly.

Rose was just about to ask a question and was halfway to opening her mouth, when there was a tapping on the shop window, it was Hagrid came back to see whether they had finished getting there wands yet, so Olivander put there wands back in there thin boxes, and the two young siblings paid Olivander twelve Galleons each for there wands and ran outside to meet Hagrid.

"'Ow did you two got on" Hagrid greeted happily beaming at his two temporary charges, "get ya wands alrite?" he asked. They nodded cheerfully, then the huge man pulled from behind his back two cages with an owl in each a snowy white one which he handed to Harry and a blue-grey owl he hands to Rose. Both youngsters looked up at him in surprise.

"'Appy birthday you two" Hagrid says cheerfully, then the two young siblings crack great big cheeky grins and chimed "thank you," together, both of them never having had birthday presents before, they were probably the two happiest children in Diagon Ally that day. "By the way you two - I got in touch with Professor Dumbledore earlier and hes just got back to me" the large mans beetle black eyes sparkled with merriment as he continued, "we've got you both a place to stay for a couple of days, hopefully longer if they agree - Dumbledore will be around there later tonight to meet the both of you."

"Really, we have some where better to go?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah" Hagrid said with a big toothy grin through his wild tangle of a beard.

"Yaaaay" the two giggled happily together, holding hands and almost dancing together.

"Come on now" Hagrid urged, "this way, back to the Leaky Cauldron, were going to Floo you to there house." he said leading them down the packed cobble street towards the pub.

"What do you mean floo?" Harry asked frowning in confusion, Rose giggled at Harry not knowing, then explained all about floo powder and traveling by fire place. They entered back through the archway to the pub where Harry met Rose for the first time earlier. And into the packed pub and over to the fireplace, where Rose fell of out earlier that day - Rose was pleased to see that Mrs Baggins wasn't there. But there was a plump red haired motherly looking woman who approached them from the fireside.

"Hello Hagrid" she greeted kindly.

"'Ello Molly" he returned "these two" he nodded to Harry then Rose "are Harry and Rose Potter." The woman Molly looked at Harry briefly then looked at Rose for the longest time before cracking a motherly smile then gives them both a bone crushing hug together "I'm Molly Weasley" she said as she released them. "I'll be taking care of you for a while - hopefully longer" she pulled out a little pouch from her pocket and offers it to the two new siblings, who looked cautiously at the powder inside, they both looked up at Hagrid who nodded encouragingly to Harry and Rose who take some.

"Now just throw it into the fire and shout 'The Burrow' okay sweeties," Molly said kindly so Rose feeling like she should go first as it will be Harrys first time, and she thought it best that she demonstrate, she stepped up to the fire and threw her handful of floo powder in and yelled, 'The Burrow'" and stepped in to the huge cool emerald flames that took her swirling through the fire, she felt queasy like the last time she flooed, she felt like her elbows were hitting the sides and scraping walls she couldn't see, and she could briefly see through other fires - she flew out of another fireplace and skidded across the floor a few inches.

Rose looked up from where she landed to see that there was two red haired boys in the room, one had to be at least the same age as her and Harry, the other looked to be quite a few years older and he seemed a bit pompous, with his horn rimed glass's, she saw that the youngest boy was laughing at her and she was just about to pull herself to her feet - when a roar of flames behind her and someone landed on her "Oww" Rose moaned.

"Sorry" Harrys voice said from on top of her and he quickly scurried up off her and helped her to her feet, when a second roar of flame announced Molly Weasleys appearance out of the fire, so Rose quickly moved out of the way just incase Mrs. Weasley fell out on to her, but luckily she didn't, infact she didn't even stumble.

"Now dears" Molly said kindly to Rose and her brother "Ron!" she said sharply looking at the younger boy in the small - what must be the sitting room "why don't you take Harry up to your room and Rose to Ginny's" the plump red haired woman frowned looking around, "where is Ginny anyway?" she turned to her elder son "Percey," she called him almost making Rose laugh, "wheres Ginny" she asked, "she ain't still sleeping is she."

"I think she is, actually mother" Percey said pompously, Mrs. Weasley shook her head in disgust and looked at the clock on the wall, it said it was ten past one in the afternoon she turned to Rose, "while you drop of your stuff in Ginnys room could you please wake her up, I'll be starting dinner in a few minuets and I'm sure she'll be wanting a shower first." She smiled sweetly at Rose then left the room.

"Wow, are you really" Ron asked trying to search for Harrys scar, but Harrys fringe was covering it "you no-" Ron tried, then Harry lifted his fringe and Ron gasped in happy surprise.

"I didn't even know you had a sister Harry?" asked Percey purposefully.

"Neither did I till a few hours ago" Harry said with a big happy cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Who's Ginny" Rose butted in curiously.

"Oh, shes our little sister" Percey said "shes a year younger than you two so wont be going to Hogwarts till next year - but Ron hear" he pointed to his brother "starts this year with the two of you."

"Really" Harry asked excitedly "are you as excited as us?" he asked.

"Yeah I cant wait" Ron replied "now I know you, I'll have someone to talk Quidditch with on the train."

Harry frowned "whats Quidditch?" he asked.

"What! you don't no what Quidditch is?." Came the voices of two boys near the stairs, in fact for a second she just thought she was seeing and hearing double, but no they were two identical red haired twins "you must be Harry and Rose? right?" the first twin asked shaking both there hands "I'm George" he said "and this is my ugly twin brother Fred" he added as the other twin shook there hands and ignored the ugly comment.

"But George" Rose said trying not to giggle "you both look the same." They all broke into laughter and happily had a chat for a bit where Harry and Rose told them how they met, and about there shopping trip to Diagon Ally, then Rose noticed it was quarter to two and she hadn't woken there sister, Ginny up from her nap yet - well it was either a nap or she was still sleeping from the previous night.

So Harry, Rose and Ron climbed up the stairs Harry and Rose with there school stuff in there new trunks which they also brought from Diagon Ally, when they reached the second floor landing, "this is her room" Ron told her pointing to a faded blue door with a name plaque saying, 'Ginnys Room - No Boys Allowed.'

Rose took a deep breath opened the door and went inside dragging her trunk with her. While Harry and Ron tracked up the stairs even further, Ron opened his bedroom door which was bright orange and also had a name plaque that said 'Rons Room.'

Rons bed room was different to say the least, the walls were bright orange like the door, and there were posters on the walls of people on brooms flying, and they actually were moving the people on the posters wore bright orange robes with black bottoms, across the top of one of the posters it read Chudley Cannons.

Rons room wasn't that big in fact it was fairly small, but he, Harry thought that for the time being if Ron didn't get to annoyed with him, he would be perfectly happy staying there with Ron, 'plus it beats a tiny little cupboard any day of the week.' Harry dragged his trunk to one corner of the room and put the cage with his snowy owl on top and beamed at Ron.

"I know its not much" Ron said sounding embarrassed.

"Its perfect" Harry informed him - Ron smiled and let out a sigh of anticipation.

"Anyway - why don't you know about Quidditch?" Ron asks.

Harry giggled a bit "because I used to live with my Muggle aunt and uncle."

"Oh that explains it then" said Ron shaking his head "hang on - why are you hear then if you have a family."

Harry giggled again this time very humourless, infract Ron thought it was very dark and a bit creepy, "have you not seen what I'm waring" Harry asked gesturing his clothes, and Ron did indeed notice that Harry was waring clothes that looked like they should be worn by a baby whale - or some such creatcher just as large.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked with a puzzled look upon his face.

"They hate me" Harry said with a very serious face, but Ron still didn't understand, and by the completely empty look on his face "well lets put it this way" Harry continued "all the bad rumours you've heard of my upbringing, most of them are probable true." Rons eyes bulged in horror, they looked in danger of jumping out of his head. 'Harry Potter - treated like that?" Ron thought to himself.

"T - that c - cant be true, y - your Harry Potter if anybody found out those rumours were true your Muggle relatives would be! -" he gulped. "Murdered."

"Really" Harry asked, and Ron nodded in earnest "well best not tell anyone then."

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Because I may hate them but," Harry started, then took a deep breath before continuing "but I don't want no one to become a murderer because of the way they are." He sighed. "So whats Quidditch about?."

 **Authors:** ** _Note: this is a very old story, and has quite a few mistakes that I'm choosing to leave at this stage of the game, but I'll fix if I ever come back to it._**

 ** _ **Anyway. Don't forget to subscribe to my YouTube Channel (Fanfiction Nights) or my gaming Channel (Gaming Therapy) or even subscribe to me on Twitter. Direct links are on my profile page.**_**


	52. Juniper Rose Potter is a Prankster (HP)

_Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Humor/Adventure - Chapters: 2 - Words: 4,924 - Reviews: 21 - Updated: 6/25/2008 - Published: 6/24/2008_

 **0oo00oo0**

Juniper (June) Rose Potter, a happy go lucky kind of girl with long blonde hair down to the small of her back, her hair was kind of strange as it has dark red strands intertwined in the fringe and down the sides over her ears. Her hair tied back tight in a triple plate with a blue ribbon tying the tip of her hair, her fringe loose and sticking out, up and down at odd angles, and long tufts running down passed her ears that looked neatly messy. The eleven year old girl-who-lived, her beautiful teal eyes sparkled with joy, she wore her favourite clothes today, some cute dark blue combat trousers held up with her belt, a blue form hugging small sleeved top that revealed her tight, small and slightly toned stomach, black trainers and socks, and a blue hoody with three red strips down each arm left undone. On her right hip attached to her belt a small removable pocket of yellow-brown suede, up her left sleeve attached to her left forearm a wand holster with her wand snugly secure.

It was September the first and time for her to finally go to Hogwarts. The girl-who-lived was happy her stupid cursed scar is on the back of her right shoulder blade out of sight so no one should know who she is unless she introduces herself.

Junes' mum and dad were with her today and they had just arrived on platform 9¾. Looking around June was enthralled and excited, bouncing up and down as she pushed her trolley that held her trunk.

"Calm down June," laughed her mother, Lily Potter.

"What?" she demanded with a huge grin. "But I'll be at Hogwarts soon," she whined. "I'm so excited." She bounced some more.

"At a girl, well don't forget to prank the Slytherins for me," said her father, James Potter.

"James!" reprimanded Lily. He just grinned.

"Well I best get on we're running late," said June happily quickly hugging her parents. "Bye bye," she added as she grabbed her trunk with a heaving effort pulled it onto the train, waving ones to Lily and James she dragged her trunk to find a compartment. Walking through the train she saw it was harder than she thought to find a compartment with nice kids her age that isn't full, or nearly over packed. Finally however, she came to a compartment at the back of the train, empty except for one person, a girl about her age looking nervous and lonely. It tugged at her heart and her breathing quickened slightly.

June then smiled as she opened the door and without asking she dragged her trunk in, the red heads brown eyes stared at her in surprise. June grinned as she pushed her trunk under a bench.

"Hello," June finally spoke. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here? I'm new and don't yet have any friends yet." The train then started moving. For reasons June couldn't understand her heat beat rose looking at the girl.

"O-of course n-not," stuttered the read head, she wore a white flowery dress and trainers that looked quite old, and that made June feel quite guilty for wearing such new clothes herself.

June grinned widely and sat right next to her so much so that they were in physical contact. She expected the girl to slide away but was glad she didn't. Juniper for some reason found she couldn't look away from the girls face, she had cute little freckles over her nose and under her eyes, standing out on her pale milky skin and they captivated her attention.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself," said June eagerly. "I'm Juniper Rose Potter." The girls' eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. "But I prefer to be called June." She watched as heat and blood rushed to the red haired girls face. She waited for the girl to reply for about two minuets. "O-Kay, now it's your turn to tell me who you are?"

She jumped and gulped when she realised she forgot to introduce herself, she just couldn't look away as her heart beat rose and she felt sweaty. "I-I'm Ginevra Molly Weasley," she said quietly. "B-but just G-Ginny for short."

"Cooool, nice to meet you Ginny," she said as she gave her new friend a hug, at first the red head was shaking nervously but then just melted into the hug. "We're going to be the best of friends I just know it." Ginny wondered why June hadn't let her go yet, not that she minded, she was being hugged by the cutest, sweetest person she had ever met, the blonde girl just leaked an aura of kindness. "So," she began as she finally released Ginny. "Is there anything to do on this train?"

Ginny shock her head sadly as her blush calmed down. "No I don't think s-so," she said. "I have six older brothers and they never mentioned anything."

"Oh," pouted June. "Wanna go prank someone?" she asked hopefully.

"We can't," responded the red head. "We'll get caught w-with a-all these people."

June thought for a moment then grinned. "Dare me to fire a curse at a random person down the train?"

"Okay," Ginny now too hade a huge grin. "I will if you will."

June nodded and stood followed by Ginny, the two girls leaned out of the door, looking down they noted with pride they had a perfect target. A bleach blonde arrogant looking boy, his hair slicked back, waving his wand around sneering at other kids.

"Do you know any curses," they both asked each other then giggled. "Yes," they replied to each other giggling again. "Three… two… one." They both fired. Ginnys' spell a sickly green, and Junes' a dark blue. They watched as Junes' spell hit first and the boy started dancing a jig then Ginnys' hit and bat bogies climbed out of his nose and started attacking him. The funniest part he couldn't run away because he couldn't stop dancing. The train roared with laughter and no one seemed willing to save him, he must have been bothering people.

Ginny and June were giggling hysterically, falling into their compartment letting the door slide shut, rolling around on the floor together. "T-that," breathed Ginny happily still giggling. "Was brilliant," she managed to continue.

"T-totally," agreed June through her giggles. "Our spells-spells w-worked p-perfectly together."

"Yea…" she giggled. "Y-yours held him from running f-from mine. I w-wonder whether he's b-been saved yet." The two girls climbed weakly to their feet to see the boy on his back still being attacked by bat bogies and struggling to fight them off the dancing curse had worn off but his legs were still flailing around in panic as he seemed to be begging for help.

June smirked at Ginny and put her arm around her shoulders, both girls had calmed down their laughing fit. "With the two of us as a team, Hogwarts will no longer be safe," she laughed evilly, Ginny smirked back putting her arm around her new friends' waist laughing evilly along with her. Throughout the Hogwarts Express students of all years, houses and first years alike shuddered in fear of something unknown.

At Hogwarts in a teacher meeting before the start of term a shudder of impending doom ran through the room. "D-did you all feel that?" asked Snape with a look of panic unusual for him.

McGonagall shuddered again at the thought. "W-what could it mean?" she asked fearfully.

Lockhart the pompous idiot defence teacher who was only hired because nobody else wanted the job snorted. "There is nothing I can't handle," he said smugly.

The other teachers shuddered again. "We're doomed," squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick.

"Nonsense," the moron replied. "With me at Hogwarts nothing can possibly go wrong." He gave a winning smug smile with a blinding twinkle to his brilliantly white teeth. The others winced back from the flash blinking spots from their eyes.

Back on the Hogwarts Express Ginny was sitting between Junes' legs, the blonde girl brushing the red heads hair; it had a calming affect on her. "What kinda shampoo do you use?" asked June sniffing the sweet scent of her friends hair. "It smells like err… um, cherry."

"Yeah it is," she agreed. "It's a natural shampoo; my mum makes it special for me."

"That's so cool; it smells really great and makes your hair feel really soft."

"Thanks," she giggled. "I can get mum to make some for you if you want, she'll make any scent you want."

"Really, that's cool, my mum doesn't make things like that," she replied with a huge grin. "So what do your parents do? My dads an Auror and my mums a part time tutor, though sometimes temps at Hogwarts if a teachers unable or sick or something."

"My dad he works for the misuse of muggle artefacts office," she said as June stopped combing her hair and placed the brush down, she began to pull Ginnys' hair back to plat it like hers. "In fact dads got this weird obsession with muggle things, pretty stupid I think, what could be that interesting that's not magic?"

June laughed. "I have loads of muggle things at home, like a computer, TV, DVD player, I-POD, a stereo and a bicycle and plenty of other things."

"You do?" asked Ginny surprised. "I don't even know what most of those things are."

June giggled. "Well what does your mum do?"

"Oh, she well, err… um, nothing," she replied uncertainly. "She just takes care of use all. Ron started Hogwarts last year, the twins Fred and George the year before, and Percy only has three years at school left. The twins are pranksters too so we'll be competing with them and they're good."

"Don't worry about them," replied June knowingly. "They're boys, what can boys do that girls can't do better? Nothing that's what." They both laughed. "So you have a brother with a girly name." They both laughed again.

"Yeah, he's a pompous idiot to," she agreed. "He's always prating on about 'the rules this, the rules that'. I bet if the rules said everyone called Percy has to hex themselves once an hour everyday, each hex bigger and worse than the last he would."

June grinned evilly. "Then we have to prank him," she said matter of factually.

"Of course the twins often do, and we'll have to prank Ron too," she said. "And the twins'."

"Prank the prankster. Not to mention all the Slytherins that needs pranking."

"Aha… defenitily," she agreed. June finished off Ginnys' hair tying it off and leaving her fringe free though it didn't spike off like Junes', her ears were also covered by tufts of hair though shorter than Junes'. Ginny loved it when she saw it in a handheld mirror. The two girls spent much of their trip talking, Ginny now sitting by the window with June laying across the bench with her head on Ginnys' lap. Ginny sat absentmindedly stroking the loose fringe on her new friends head, it was so soft when she thought it had been gelled to stay the way it did but it just bounced back again.

"Your hairs weird," commented Ginny after a long silence. "Is that natural red in your hair?"

"Yeah it is," she smiled. "I don't know why though. Anyway your hair has tons of different shades of red and orange."

Ginny nodded with a bright smile. "I wish I had cool hair like yours though. So… um, I forgot to ask, but, you know… do you really have a lightning scar, you know from when he tried to-to well you know…" she trailed off nervous and embarrassed.

June laughed and nodded. "I'll show you later if you want, in the shower or something, I'm not taking my tee shirt off on the train."

Ginny blushed but nodded. "Cool," she said. "We'll be friends forever right? We get on so well."

"Friends forever, I promise," she replied grinning.

"Really? You mean it?" she practically begged with insecurity and loneliness, she hadn't had a girlfriend before.

June nodded then removed her wand. "I'll prove it. I Juniper Rose Potter do hereby pledge my love and friendship to Ginevra Molly Weasley my new friend," she said while looking into Ginnys' eyes. "Who I am is yours," she giggled jokingly. "My soul, my heart, um, my body and um, my magic, forever, I promise" she giggled. Nothing happened but the sentiment was nice, though both had been feeling pangs in their hearts ever since they met.

Ginny giggled and pulled out her wand. "I Ginevra Molly Weasley do hereby pledge my love, friendship, my soul, my heart, err, my body," she blushed. "And my magic to Juniper Rose Potter. Who I am is yours, forever, I promise." The two girls giggled as June sat up; they faced each other and tapped wands together. In that moment some deep confusion settled on the two girls who have been lonely from company of friends their own age for a very long time when a huge burst of wild magic erupted from the two. Crackling out and around them a beautiful and powerful bright pink light, they couldn't see anything but the others eyes. However, outside the compartment anyone looking their way had to shield their eyes.

Suddenly all was silent except for their beating hearts as they looked deep into each others eyes and souls, then pink light disappeared as if sucked into the two girls' bodies and was gone. They blinked several times still staring at each other their hearts pounding in their chests, their breathing uneven and ragged.

"W-What w-was that?" breathed Ginny slightly worried.

"I-I d-don't know," replied June breathlessly. "Y-you d-don't t-think we actually j-just, um," she giggled nervously.

"Gave-gave ourselves away to each o-other?" continued Ginny nervously.

"Um… err, I-I think we-we did," said June, both girls feeling a slight panic, though oddly at peace. Neither the two girls realised they were holding hands.

At Hogwarts in the tallest tower of the school an old man sat behind his desk frowning, sat opposite him his friend and deputy head of the school, he is Albus Dumbledore headmaster of the school. McGonagall was also frowning deep in thought.

"I take it you felt that pulse of magic too, Minerva?" the old man asked his blue eyes doing there usual dance of joy, twinkling merrily.

"Yes Albus. What was it?" she asked in return, she hated his eyes they were so distracting, and she had wondered whether he use's a spell on them or something.

"Hmm," he thought for a moment. "It felt like a very powerful magical contract or bond of some sort," he said reasonably.

"Yes it felt similar but it was too far away for us to feel if it was a contract," she replied.

"I agree, however it felt more like a contract than bonding souls," he said.

"Is it possibly both?" she asked thoughtfully. "I know not many soul mates find each other and most don't stay in close enough proximity to initiate the bonding process let alone complete it." She wondered how she even knew what one felt like if they're really that rare but shrugged it off as writers' initiative.

Albus nodded in thought also shrugging the same thought off to writers' initiative. "Unless," he frowned. "I suppose it could be possible to promise the bond, though I've never heard of it happening before. However in theory I suppose. It might have even been an accident, two friends or a couple promising their love and friendship forever. They may not have meant to actually make the contract, but if they're the other halves of each others soul… it could have made the contract on their behalf knowing it will make them complete and happy."

"I suppose it could be," she shrugged. "Could you tell where it came from?"

"Hmm, I believe it happened while moving quite fast in the direction of Hogsmead, so I would gather that they maybe students."

Back on the Hogwarts Express. "What happened in here?" demanded a ginger haired boy glaring at his sister and the blonde girl. He was standing in the doorway with a bossy, bookworm looking girl with bushy hair.

"Nothing," they replied together. "Now go away Ron," the red head demanded.

"No, why should I," he retorted. "I'm not leaving you alone. You're nothing but trouble."

"Just get lost," glared June angrily, defending her friend as if life depended on it.

"No!" the bossy looking girl, Hermione replied. "We want to know what you did."

"That is none of your business so get lost," the two girls replied angry and getting angrier by the second.

"No," said Hermione defiantly. "We're second years your just first years you can't make us go; you won't know enough magic if any. Plus we saved the Philosophers stone from You-Know-Who," she added smugly. "And solved all the mysteries," she gloated as if they cared.

June just glared hard as she stood, still holding Ginnys' hand she stood too. "We don't care; we'll just kick your asses."

Ron snorted then cried out a second later in pain when Ginnys' free hand punched him in the face, he fell back out of the compartment onto his ass. June smirked at Hermione and the older girl gulped stepping backwards out of the compartment letting the door slid shut.

"I'm gonna let mum know about this Ginny!" roared Ron as he stormed off, followed by his friend who was blushing that she ran from them too.

"That's alright Ron, you tell mum you were beaten up by a girl! Your little sister no less!" mocked Ginny as she laughed.

They both sat back down together, still holding hands giggling when the door opened again and two red haired twins walked in, smirking. "We saw that Ginny, beating up ickle Ronikins'," one mocked like he cared.

"So who's your partner in crime?" asked the other. "We saw what you two did to that Malfoy prat."

"I'm June," she replied with a grin, holding out her free hand.

One of the twins took it. "I'm GeorAHHHHGUHH," he cried pulling his hand away his hair frizzy and standing up everywhere. June and Ginny were having a fit of giggles, the twins looked horrified. "What the heck was that?" he asked shaking his numbed hand.

June still giggling showed him the metal buzzer on her palm. "You like it, I created it with my dad," she said with a huge smug smile. "It's a classic trick that most people won't expect these days."

"Whoa, that's brilliant," he agreed. "I can't believe you pranked me though."

"Yes brother," interrupted Fred. "And being pranked by a handshake buzzer, what next, whoopee cushions?" he asked shaking his head as he sat opposite. A huge rippling fart came from Fred and the two girls were in trouble of suffocating to death from laughing to hard as Fred pulled a whoopee cushion from under his butt.

"What were you saying brother?" asked George quirking his left eyebrow, smirking before they too joined in the laughter. "That really was good, right when he mentioned them, you're good."

"Thank you," giggled June. "I try. I have to beat my dads pranking records with Ginny."

"Cool. So what was that pink light?" asked Fred eagerly.

The two girls looked uncomfortable then shrugged in unison. "We don't know," they replied shrugging again. "A spell gone wrong, it didn't do anything anyway," they continued.

"Oh, why didn't you just tell…" one began.

"Ron and Hermione…"

"They might have left you alone…"

"Though they are nosy…"

"And troublesome…"

"And not troublesome in a good way…"

"We didn't tell them anything because…" began June yawning.

"They barged in and demanded answers…" continued Ginny with a yawn.

"Like they're so important," finished June while Ginny just nodded.

The twins looked at each other with confused expressions. "What?" the girls asked.

"You were finishing each others sentences…" began George.

"And we've noticed you've both said fairly large sentences together…"

"The exact same words, pretty much exactly in time," one finished. "Even we can't do that."

"Oh, really?" they asked looking confused. "Well that's just odd," they giggled. "Anyway; how long until Hogwarts? We're tired and want a nap," they finished together giggling tiredly.

The twins shared a glance before shrugging. "About two to three hours…" one said.

"We'll leave you then," the other finished as the twins got up with a cheery wave they left.

"What's happening to us?" asked June worriedly. "And-and I won't let your hand go even though I've tried too."

Ginny worriedly tried to let her go. "Oh no; I can't let you go either," she replied with a huge blush.

"It will be okay, Ginny. We'll just have to tell a teacher and ask for help," said June biting her lower lip nervously.

Ginny nodded. "So, um… how do-do we sleep?"

"Hmm," she thought then grinned. "Like this." She pushed Ginny to lay flat on her back, and then climbed on her to the side, sliding her right arm under Ginnys' head for a pillow, she used Ginnys' shoulder, and their legs intertwined. Junes other arm around Ginnys' waist and Ginny her arms around Junes' back, cuddling her. They both shifted their positions for a few moments getting comfortable then closed their eyes, feeling at peace.

"We aren't going to have to share a bed forever are we?" asked the red haired witch.

"I-I don't know. Why?"

"Because I-I don't-don't think I would mind; I feel so warm so-so."

"Happy and safe?" they both asked each other together pulling the other tighter. "I hope so," they both whispered the last to each other as they fell into the world of sleep.

At Hogwarts a few hours later, the teachers were sitting at the head table. The student had arrived and settled down; even the first years were in place waiting for the sorting. Albus Dumbledore sat on his throne smiling benignly, his eyes blazing with joy, he still couldn't figure out whom if any had bonded, he was looking for two people who wouldn't let go of each other, but as his eyes scanned the house tables he saw no students even holding hands.

Albus sighed disappointedly, looking to see the new first years he remembered Juniper Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived is starting this year and wanted to see the other students expressions it should be amusing enough. He scanned the first years and his eyes found her, holding hands with a red haired girl, a Weasley if he wasn't mistaken. Hopefully this last Weasley won't be as stupid as her brother Ron. He would prefer her to be a prankster rather than idiot looking for trouble.

'Hmm', he wondered. If he was right the youngest Weasley and Juniper might go into the pranking business together. They seemed to have gotten close on the train since they saw fit to hold hands. He moved his gaze from the two potential pranksters and scanned the great hall again to find two kids holding hands and not letting go, or having some constant  
contact, however he found none, sighing he turned his full attention to the sorting hat as it began its song.

"Welcome all to our Hogwarts dear,  
love is near,  
two bound souls I hear.  
Won't Dumbledore be surprise?  
Never had he thought,  
but on to our sort.  
Noble Ravenclaw,  
where smart asses be beast.  
Mighty Gryffindor,  
the brave and foolish rush to their death.  
Loyal Hufflepuff, it is true,  
the fat and worthless is you.  
And let's not forget that evil git,  
it's our Lord Slytherin,  
a brainless prick,  
gits and morons are for you!  
Let me tell a story of a boy named Tom Riddle.  
There once was a boy his name Tom Riddle,  
he liked to take a piddle on those not pure of blood,  
though this piddle only half himself,  
pretend as he might,  
he will always know.  
He is what he hates,  
and now he's nearly a ghost,  
the one I talk of,  
of course you know,  
you speak not his name because you are afraid,  
weakling little wizards he is but a piddle!"

The silence was barely believably that the hat told them Voldemorts' real name. The hall was deathly quiet in shock, June was biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing, the spell she used could only alter the song to what the hat really wanted to say and it was just too much as everyone burst out laughing.

Albus was laughing with everyone else but he realised the hat could sense the bonded near it. He had never thought of someone using a spell like that before, it was quite cleaver. Though the hat telling everyone Voldemorts' real name and true blood status was funny it was also a little worrisome, but he shrugged, it didn't really matter, maybe when Voldemort returns the purebloods wont because of this song not wanting to bow to a halfblood.

As the laughing died down he scanned the students again as McGonagall began the sorting, he just couldn't find anyone in constant contact. Sighing he turned back to the first years and smiled when he saw Juniper and the Weasley girl, if he remembers correctly Ginevra still holding hands. Sometimes the things first years do was just so adorable, one just has to say, 'aww', even if it is only in ones head.

However he was getting annoyed he couldn't find the two bonded holding hands or being clingy with each other as they should. He glanced the first years again as they diminished in numbers, smiling as Juniper and Ginevra were clinging onto each other practically bouncing excitedly, but where are the bonded, he couldn't let them separate it could kill them this soon.

Fred and George were still smiling about the prank pulled on the hat; they had heard of that spell and unfortunately never thought to use it on the sorting hat. They both suspected Junes' dad taught it to her and she used it on the hat when no one was looking, probably on the way to the great hall. They still thought there is something weird going on with their sister and June and were dying to know. However, they're not as stupid as Ron and Hermione to think they have a right to know, therefore they'll not pry, and it's probably just a girl thing anyway.

McGonagall, as she was sorting the students, she was also looking for the bonded pair, though no matter how many times she looks she doesn't find them. _Are they hidden under a table or something? Probably not,_ she sighed. Looking back at the first years she smiled as she saw a little blonde girl and red haired girl holding each other tightly in their excitement. _Well they seem eager,_ she though happily to herself as she continued sorting first years and occasionally looking to the house tables. Finally a name caught her undivided attention.

"Potter Juniper!" she said. The halls volume although near quiet before now the quiet seemed to be deathening and oppressive, it was quite a creepy quiet too as all the students craned their necks to try and see what she looks like. She tried to step forwards but couldn't bring herself to release her friends' hand.

 **Authors Note:** ** _I hope you didn't cringe too much... or maybe I hope you did. Anyway, subscribe to my YouTube channels and follow my stories and me on Twitter. Links are on my profile for easy discovery._**


	53. King of Bandit (HP-Breathe of Fire-DBZ)

_Skye is the Bandit King, once he was known as Harry Potter. Skye and his familiar Arrow travel to the UK where trouble finds them. Battles and some comedy, new friends and old. New magic's and powers, and Skye discovers something unknown about himself._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Fantasy/Humour - Chapters: 28 - Words: 54,112 - Reviews: 68 - Favs: 362 - Follows: 178 - Updated: Sep 7, 2008 - Published: May 4, 2008 - [Harry P., Ginny W., Luna L., OC] – Complete_

 _ **0oo00oo0**_

The Potters', a family dating back over five hundred years, wealthy, connected and one of the most prominent families of the LIGHT. Sometimes in the world there truly is no safe definition of the terms, LIGHT and DARK, GOOD or EVIL. Sometimes good people do bad things for good reasons, other times bad people do good things for bad reasons.

For example, the Malfoy family, one Lucius Malfoy, bleach blonde, head of the family and well-known death eater. However, even though everybody knows he's a death eater and not under the Imperious Curse, (it controls another's actions), he still got set free when he made charitable donations, in aid of the restoration of wizarding Britain after the fall of his master, the DARK wizard - Lord Voldemort. In addition, Lucius Malfoy has been making donations to the Ministry of Magic ever since and has most of the government in his pocket in some way or another. This is an example of a bad person doing something good for bad reasons.

Anyway back to the Potters', it all started with a stupid prophesy, that's right, prophesies are stupid. Basically it said that a child would soon be born at the end of July with the power Voldemort doesn't know about and that the child will be able to kill him, that's right, the LIGHT decided to rely on a child. Three children were born at the end of July, one being a boy, Neville Longbottom, the other two, twins, one girl, Rose Lily Potter and a boy, Harry James Potter.

When Albus Dumbledore heard the stupid prophesy he sent the Longbottom's' and Potters' into hiding after their children were born, Neville, 30th, Rose a Harry on the 31st, Harry was almost born in August, a few seconds longer and he would have been.

Soon came a fateful night, Halloween, Godric's' Hollow. That was the location the Potters' hid with their two children, right now any sensible hidden couple would have used themselves as SECRET KEEPERS for the Fidelius charm, (hides a location from anyone not told the location by the person who holds it secret). However Albus Dumbledore, supposed clever old man thought that would be too dangerous, therefore they decided to use Sirius Black, James Potters' best friend and even best man at the Potters' wedding.

That however didn't exactly happen, because Sirius knew all to well that everyone knew he was to be secret keeper, therefore persuaded the Potters' to change the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew. You see Pettigrew was also a close friend of the potters'. However, he was considered a joke of a wizard therefore in theory no one in their right mind would expect him to be the true secret keeper. However, that was a mistake; Pettigrew had already betrayed the LIGHT and was already Voldemort's' whipping boy.

That day changed the Potters' lives; the Dark Lord Voldemort went to Godric's' Hollow, knocked out James' and Lily Potter with the intension of gloating later before he went upstairs in the small cottage house and into Harry's' and Rose's bedroom, discovering the raven haired boy and red haired girl in their crib.

Harry was standing, his eyes a piercing green in colour, Rose was sitting playing with a doll, her eyes hazel like her fathers, her gaze only on her toy. Harry watched as Voldemort fired his deathly Killing Curse at Harry, however a weird shield of yellows and orange reflected the beam, destroying the Darkest Wizard in over a century. Harry was left with a gash over his right shoulder while his sister had a cut on her forehead and she began crying, Harry only had a few tears and tried comforting his sister when their two groggy and dazed parents rushed in.

Many hours later one Albus Dumbledore declared Rose Potter THE-GIRL-WHO-LIVED, nobody even gave Harry a second glance as they began their praising and worshipping of his sister. You see those in the wizarding world are not only wimps but idiots, baka and the same word for idiots in every country you visits language.

 _ **Fifteen years later…**_

A young man of sixteen, about 5'11"-6" tall sat on a near empty train, he wore a large thin dark yellowy orange dragon leather trench coat that usually hung to his ankles, its collar high, his black tee shirt underneath had no sleeves; he wore black semi-baggy trousers, and around his neck just tucked into his tee shirt on a platinum chain a small flat piece of emerald in the shape and size of a dog tag, with a crown carved along with the name SKYE. His black boots made of Dragon Hyde, with charms to make them abnormally light.

His hair on top and in the front, long, rather than at the back where it was short, its colour blacker than night, it appeared to absorb light. It defied gravity with its messy spikes, except where it hung down in tufts over his shoulders and ears, but even they defied gravity to a degree. His eyes a vivid and usual dark purple that seemed to sparkle with happiness and enjoyment as he leaned back, looking ahead out of the side window watching the French countryside whizz by.

The young man, considered by many young women he has meet along his travels as 'HOT', 'CUTE' and 'WHOA…', well you get the point, not to mention, he works out regularly and has a good bit of muscle mass, though not bulky he's strong, healthy and fit.

"Are we there yet?" a voice suddenly hissed from his coat, looking down the young man grinned at the small red and orange snake as it stuck its head out.

"Not yet, Arrow," the young man hissed back. Normally a human speaking to a snake would be unusual, however not for a wizard with the rare, talent of Parceltongue

"Aww, Skye," the snake moaned. "We've been on this dam train for hours now."

The young man, Skye chuckled lightly at his friends inpatients, "its only been two and half hours, we should be in Paris in," Skye lifted his left sleeve looking at his watch, "about twenty minuets."

Arrow sighed dramatically, "this is so not fun, I hate riding the train… you could have bought us a portkey or apparated."

Skye laughed, grinning cheekily, "but where's the adventure in that, plus you know I hate magical teleportation."

The snake looked at him shrewdly, shaking his head in disapproval, "what kind of wizard are you?"

Skye laughed. "One who doesn't like portkeys' or apparation?"

Arrow sighed, rolling his little black eyes, "well I'm going back to sleep, try not to get into trouble… well at least until after you check into the inn." Skye chuckled amusedly as Arrow retreated back into Skye's' left sleeve rapping around his upper arm drifting back to sleep.

Skye smiled happily, leaning his head back he took a deep breath of freedom, remembering the events that started his freedom; he slowly closed his eyes, resting contently.

 **Flashback**

Eleven years ago…

Five year old Harry James Potter, short messy black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, wearing old charity shop clothes, his sister Rose didn't like it if their parents bought him anything new. Last year he had even heard Albus Dumbledore, supposedly nicest person you could meet encouraging his parents to give Rose everything and him nothing, if that's what she wants.

Harry's' mother Lily Potter at first fought Dumbledore on the matter, however the old man won, saying that Rose needed all the love and attention if she was to survive Voldemort. Harry often wondered why that name never scared him as it does everybody else; he guessed that it was because he thought the name stupid.

It was his and Rose's fifth birthday, Harry like any normal five year old was in good spirits, and hopeful for at the very least one small gift from his parents and a hug and kiss from his mum. However as the day progressed and guests started arriving for 'Rose's' birthday party he was ignored, by the end of the day all he wanted was a hug from his mum, that was all he really ever cared about, however none came.

Harry had cried himself to sleep that night.

The next morning he entered the kitchen for breakfast, starving after not eating at the party when his father demanded he go to his room and not to be greedy and stealing all of the cereal, though he hadn't even opened the box yet. He was lucky when he did as he was ordered a house elf came with some breakfast for him, he always' loved the house elves, they had always' taken care of him.

That whole week he was not allowed into the dinning room or kitchen, therefore a house elf kindly snuck him food, but it broke his heart, his parents hated him. He was confused, lonely and scared, why, what reason did they have to hate him?

Two weeks after his fifth birthday, Harry James Potter left Potter Manor and was never seen again.

 **End Flashback**

"We shall be arriving in Paris in two minuets," a man on the intercom announced in French.

Skye's' eyes flicked open, a few stray tears shone, however he quickly blinked them away, "I guess we're here," he said quietly to himself standing up, stretching with a yawn. He strolled casually to the door, waiting patiently as the train slowed to a stop.

"Last stop, Paris, Paris last stop" the French voice spoke again.

Skye chuckled, at least he understood and spoke French this time, last time he was in France he missed his stop twice.

The doors along the train slid open automatically and Skye bounced out, breathing in the Parisian evening air. People were running about all over the platform, and were chatting excitedly.

He just had to find a cheep inn and rest before his boat ride the next day.

Walking casually towards the exit a young boy of about twelve bumped into him, and he grabbed the boys' wrist, grinning cheekily. "Hey, let go of me you pig," the boy demanded, panicked.

"Return my wallet and I'll consider it," laughed Skye good naturedly, "otherwise I'll turn you over to the cops."

The boy gulped and shakily held out Skye's' black leather wallet, he took it back and placed it in his inside pocket, "c - can I go now mister? P - Please."

Skye shrugged releasing the boy and he quickly ran off.

Skye soon made his way out of the train station towards the busy main road, ignoring a few flirtatious young women he saw. The road had a long queue of taxis' along the curb ready to pick up anyone in need of a ride after arriving in the huge French capitol.

Skye quickly chose a taxi, climbing in the back, the driver, a beefy black man wearing a cap looked round at him smiling, "where too?" he asked.

"Err," Skye thought for a moment, he wasn't sure where to go, "I dunno, how about a cheep but nice motel if you know of one, I'm only staying the night so no need for too much luxury."

The driver nodded; turning back he started his taxi and pulled out into the road. "So where are you heading if your not staying in Paris?" the driver asked conversationally.

"Oh, I'm off to England in the morning," Skye replied, "I have some business in London."

The driver nodded, "shame… Paris is a nice place for a young man like you to find a lady friend."

Skye chuckled, "well, business comes first… I'll be coming back this way; I might stay a while longer then." He leaned back; closing his eyes, resting them, thinking; the driver saw his fare resting, probably because of a tiring trip and decided to keep quiet, not wanting to disturb the young man as he drove on.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A five year old little boy with messy black hair wondered alone and hungry through the streets of London, unaware that he was being watched and followed by an old man._

 _The young boy walked down a deserted alley, leading to a dead end, sighing he turned around, jumping. Standing in his path an old man wearing a long black trench coat, blue eyes and greying black hair, and a mischievous grin plastered on his lips._

 _"Hello kid," the man said._

 _"Err, who, who are y - you?" replied Harry, scared._

 _"My name is Franklin Skye," he replied kindly. "I'm here to offer you the chance of a life time."_

 _Harry gulped, stepping back slightly, "why? W -what do you want with me?"_

 _Franklin smiled reassuringly, "I have no children of my own, Harry."_

 _The raven haired five year old gasped. "How'd you know my name?"_

 _Franklin chuckled good-naturedly, "I've met your parents before, though under a false name, and I saw you… the lonely, underappreciated child of the Potter family." He moved closer to the shocked little boy, crouching down to eye level. "I was once known as the Bandit King; I stole from the rich, greedy and evil, but made sure to never take from those who needed everything they had. Once they said I could steel the stars from the sky."_

 _Harry stared at him in open mouthed shock, he had read a book about all of the Bandit Kings crimes and his legend; he had just found it lying in his room one day and found it fascinating; he had even dreamt of one day becoming the King of Bandit, it would be so cool. However, he just thought it a fairytale; some of the things in the book just seemed unbelievable._

 _Franklin grinned as he watched the boys' mind work, trying to understand, "you enjoyed the book I left for you then?"_

 _Harry nodded motionless, "I - it's in my backpack," he soon responded._

 _Franklin smiled brightly, "how would you like to take my place."_

 _Harry gasped, his eyes bugging out of his head comically, "you want me to be the next King of Bandit?"_

 _Franklin nodded and offered his hand, "Only if you want to be?" Harry suddenly nodded eagerly, making the best choice in his life, he took the old man's hand._

 ** _End Flashback_**

"We're at the motel," the driver suddenly said, jumping Skye from his thoughts.

"Thank you sir," said Skye as his purple eyes opened, he handed the driver the fare plus extra, "keep the change," he added as he climbed out and the taxi drove off. Looking at the motel he smiled, it was just what he wanted, a Short Stop Motel.

Walking into reception, and up to the desk, only a young women receptionist being the only human other than himself, "hello," he greeted cheerfully.

The young pretty blonde woman blushed as she gazed at him, "good afternoon sir," she replied, "I'm Emma, what can I do for you?" she smiled.

If Skye wasn't so tired he might have attempted to get the woman in bed with him, however sleep was more important than such things right now, his trip was tiring.

"I would like a single room for the night please," he replied with a grin.

Soon after he arrived at his room, opening it, he discovered it to be nice but modest, how he preferred, just a bed, TV and a shower in the next room, he closed and locked the door, dropping a plastic bag with some sandwiches in he had bought from the motel bar. Sitting on the bed he started eating.

"Are we there yet," a voice suddenly hissed as Arrow crawled out of Skye's' coat, slithering around his shoulder. "Oh, we're in the motel already."

Skye nodded, "are you hungry?"

"No, I ate yesterday, and you know we snakes don't eat like your kind," he replied smugly.

The pitch black haired young man chuckled, "lucky for you," he replied amusedly. "I remember you said something like that when we first met… just after my grandpa died, and I first chose to call myself Skye, completely ditching my past name."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _A sad lonely young boy of twelve with light absorbing black gravity defying hair and deep purple eyes, an accident a few years ago when using magic to change his look made it so drastic, however his grandpa Franklin thought it looked nice so left it._

 _Young Skye, formally known as Harry James Potter walked alone through a small woods, when he suddenly heard a snickering voice, "hehehehe, I'll scare the little human boy good," right then a small red and orange snake slithered into view on a branch at eye level, "boo," it hissed amusedly._

 _Skye suddenly grinned, giggling, "wow, you're funny little guy," he said to the snake, he had discovered his gift of Parceltongue quite a while ago._

 _The snake looked at him in surprise, "did you just speak to me?" it asked worriedly._

 _"Yup," replied Skye with a grin, "hello, my names Skye, I'm a wizard… I'm going to become, King of Bandit."_

 _The snake snorted in amusement, "I'm Arrow… how are you supposed to become king of anything all by yourself?"_

 _Skye shrugged still grinning, "I'll manage… err, unless you want to come along and help me?" he asked hopefully._

 _Arrow looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, "okay… I guess I haven't really got anything better to do."_

 _Skye laughed and offered his arm, Arrow climbed up, coiling around his wrist, "do you want me to find you some food?"_

 _Arrow chuckled shaking his little head, "I ate yesterday, and we snakes don't eat everyday like you mammals."_

 _Skye giggled. "Okay… let's go."_

 _From that day on Skye and Arrow became the best of friends and never went far from each other._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Skye woke the next morning, showered and dressed before eating his last sandwich, "Arrow," he called, nudging his little friend as he slept on a pillow on the bedside table.

"What! What!" the snake replied groggily, looking around hectically, "you haven't gotten in trouble again have you?"

Skye laughed. "The way you keep moaning about that you would think I get in trouble everyday."

Arrow groaned as he climbed up Skye's sleeve, poking his head out near Skye's face, "what about yesterday at the train station?"

"That wasn't my fault," he defended himself, "those men started it, he hit that little girl."

"Well, there was no need to hit him."

"I didn't hit him that hard," Skye retorted.

"You knocked him out and onto the tracks."

"Well, okay, but it still wasn't my fault."

Arrow laughed doubtfully, "then what about three days ago? Those pimps?"

"What, they were the ones who started it… I saw them hitting that woman about, I just put a stop to it," he retorted smugly.

"You almost killed one and stabbed the other in the leg, then twisted the blade."

"He tried to stab me with it first."

Arrow snorted. "Well, what about the day before that when the cops were chasing you? Or five days before that when the Bulgarian Aurors' were hot on your trail? Do I need to go on?"

Skye sighed. "Okay, okay… you made your point, trouble sniffs me out."

Arrow nodded smugly, "well, lets get a move on, the quicker we get to England the quicker you can do your jobs, the longer we get to explore the country."

"Okay," replied Skye, "I'm curious to check out the wizarding community there… I can't remember much about it from when I lived there, my parents didn't really take me anywhere. Though, we should be careful with that Dark Tosser running loose with his arse kiss patrol."

Arrow laughed. "No I think it's them who should be careful, considering what you've done to the cops for chasing you."

"Sorry," he replied walking to the door, "that was an accident and you know it."

"Whatever," replied Arrow in amusement as he hid in Skye's' coat, as the door was pulled open. Skye walked cheerfully to reception, handing in his room key before walking outside and hailing a cab to the ferry docks, wondering all the while whether he really was a trouble magnet like he believed or whether he subconsciously looked for it.

"Ticket and Passport," a man at the boarding platform asked as Skye approached. Skye had arrived at the docks from the train station only moments ago, lucky to not miss the ship.

"Here they are," he replied cheerfully handing them over.

The man looked them over before handing them back, "thank you," he said as Skye moved onto the ship.

Skye had been standing on deck at the front of the ship for half an hour enjoying the wind in his hair, his coat flapping about behind him. He was contemplating whether or not to lean over the front and yell, 'I'm the king of the world', like he saw in a movie once.

"I don't even know why we bothered coming on holiday!" a girl yelled from behind. Looking round he spotted a girl, maybe his age heading his way, brown busy hair waving around behind her, an angry scowl on her face being followed by a nervous man and woman he guessed were her parents.

"Hermione!" her mother cried, "see reason… and keep your voice down."

"No mum, why should I," she retorted hysterically as she approached Skye, "hi," she said to his surprise, "I'm Hermione and I'm a witch," she said grinning at her parents horrified expressions smugly. "There's an evil wizard murdering people in England."

"Hermione!" her father reprimanded angrily.

Skye chucked and took the girls hand shaking it, "hi, I'm Skye and I'm a wizard and I already know there's a Dark Tosser killing people, no need to remind me but thanks anyway."

Hermione looked flabbergasted and sulky, "well that was embarrassing," blushing fiercely as she got a good look at him.

"Not really," he replied grinning cheekily. "You would not believe how many good looking girls meet me in a similar fashion."

Hermione blushed, "I have a boyfriend." She looked at her parents as they decided to retreat since she was with a wizard, before looking back, he must have been the cutest boy she had ever met.

"Well, I'm not looking for a girlfriend," he suddenly replied, quirking an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed deep scarlet at his implication; he just took her hand and led her back inside.

Forty minuets later Hermione felt slightly bad for her boyfriend after letting a strange boy she had just met take her virginity in the disabled toilets. However, she doubted very much whether her boyfriend could ever make her feel that good, and wow, his kisses were like burning lightning, the only thing other than the snake that was disconcerting was on his right forearm, some sort of metal thing fused to him, even to the bone.

"So, err, what's that thing on your arm?" she asked as they both began to get dressed.

"Oh, this, err, nothing really," he replied nervously, "I err, damaged my arm quite badly a while back, and with no magic to heal me, well… this had to do."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully as she replaced her bra, "well, what about the snake?"

Skye chuckled, "if I tell you you'll think I'm evil or something stupid like that," he replied pulling on his tee shirt.

"Oh, you speak Parceltongue?" she replied shrugging, "well I have a friend who speaks it."

Skye nodded thoughtfully as he placed Arrow back on his arm and pulled on his coat, "who's your friend?"

"Oh, you've probably heard of her… Rose Potter."

Skye double took, he just screwed his sisters friend, "oh, the girl who lived, what's she like?" he asked interestedly, wondering, or maybe hoping she's changed.

"Oh, she can be quite a spoilt brat," Hermione replied sadly, "but most of the time she's okay… though I think that's mainly because her mum passed away a couple of years back saving our lives."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it," his face dropped, his mother is dead.

"Don't worry too much," she kissed him on the lips briefly, "I feel sorrier for June; I don't think she has many friends and her dads always ignoring her, giving all of his support to Rose."

Skye's' face brightened, "Rose has a sister?"

The bushy haired girl nodded, "yeah, she's about five years younger… Rose even had a twin brother once but he disappeared about five months before June was born."

Skye nodded as Hermione went to open the door he stopped her, "one second there's someone outside the door," he told her.

"Huh?" she looked at him confused, "how'd you know?"

He shrugged, "I can just sense her life force; I've been able to do it since I was little."

"Are you some kind of Auror or something?" she asked interestedly.

Skye grinned in amusement. "Na… just had a good teacher. Okay, coast is clear," he added opening the door and the two quickly hurried out.

"Well this trip hasn't been a complete waste," commented Hermione. "I've never done anything that irresponsible before."

"Well, don't worry, I wont tell if you don't?"

Hermione giggled. "Thanks. So where are you going?"

"Me? I just have some business then I'm going to check out the sights… you?"

"Well, school starts tomorrow so I'm going back to Hogwarts."

"Is it really that good a school you'll risk going there even with Voldemort," she flinched, "well with him around?"

"That's what my parents asked," she sighed, "I can't believe you don't even seem afraid of him."

He shrugged, "I've met worse people than him, most of them muggles," he replied half truthfully.

Hermione grinned, "I never thought about things like that, I suppose there're always worse people."

Skye nodded, "well, there's your parents, you should probably go apologise… your lucky; your parents care enough to worry."

She looked at him sadly, "don't yours?" she blurted out, suddenly covering her mouth with her hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Skye shut her up with two fingers to her lips, "no, they don't… you see their daughter, my sister became famous, and they put all of their affection and time into making sure she had everything while ignoring me. I ran away when I was young, and luckily I was rescued by a man I eventually considered my grandpa, I even understand I have a little sister now." He leaned in giving her a small kiss on the lips, the look on her face priceless, she closed her eyes, suddenly a small swish of wind, opening her eyes he was gone.

Skye appeared in Diagon alley, shuddering, he really hated apparation, however had little choice, he shouldn't have said all that and hoped she wouldn't realise what he told her, and if she did prayed she would keep it to herself.

Looking around the alley, it was not too crowded and everyone seemed to be in a hurry, "excuse me mister," a small voice said as someone tugged on his coat, looking down he saw a small boy of four, maybe five years old with a lolly pop in his mouth.

"Hello," replied Skye crouching down, "what can I do for you?"

"I lost my mummy," he replied sweetly, "and mummy said not to talk to strangers, but you look nice."

"Well you really shouldn't talk to stranger," agreed Skye, "what does your mummy look like?"

"She has hair like mine," he replied pointing to his blonde hair.

Skye sighed, rubbing his eyes, "well, let's go find her… or maybe an Auror to help look?" he asked offering his hand.

The boy looked offended, "I want ride," he said grinning impishly.

Skye sighed, he really did attract unwanted trouble, "okay, get on," he said turning, crouching the boy hopped on his back giggling. "So where did you last see your mother?"

"Um, at Weasley's' Wizarding Wheezes' of course."

"Okay," replied Skye uncertainly, looking around for a place he has never heard of before, and chuckling when he saw a bright florescent pink, blue and green shop. "Well let's ask in there, by the way - what's your name?" he asked walking to the store.

"My names Benjamin, but everyone normally just calls me Ben."

They quickly enter the shop, Skye liked in immediately, it sold amazing jokes and tricks, the shop wasn't very crowded; however had a fair few people. He walked up to the till desk being attended by a young red haired man.

"Hey," greeted Skye, "I found this kid… err, you haven't had any hysterical mothers in here have you?"

The red haired bloke suddenly burst out laughing, "I knew it would get someone."

"Huh?" Skye was confused.

"That kids not real," a giggling girl said coming over, she had red hair just like the young man, down to the small of her back, tied back, she wore dark blue everyday robes and Skye suspected them to be brother and sister. She had cure little freckles too, he always thought red haired girls with freckles the cutest.

"Oh," Skye shrugged, "that explains why he has no life force; I was beginning to think he was a Zombie or something."

"Here, let be take that," laughed another red head from behind prying the giggling boy off his back. Defiantly the other blokes twin brother. "Its good to see there are some decent people left in the world."

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Skye."

"Well this is our little sister Ginny," said George gesturing the cute red haired girl, Skye wished she was wearing a dress and not baggy robes, he was sure she had nice legs and a great figure.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm not little."

Skye grinned at her, causing her to blush incredibly, "defiantly not… a cutie though." Ginny's' blush practically matched her hair colour.

"Hey," moaned the twins, "no flirting with our sister," continued Fred.

"Well he is hot, any girl would die to have him," another girl interrupted, Skye's' heart almost stopped as another red haired girl walked over, followed by a man with messy black hair, and a black haired girl about twelve who wore shabbier robes than the older girl and looked miserable.

"Err, sorry I'm taken," he said nervously, and was standing next to Ginny with his arm around the blushing girl so fast, blink and you missed it. The twins thought he might as well have apparated.

Rose scowled, "what? You would rather have her over the girl-who-lived?"

Skye shrugged, "yup," he replied, truth being she was talking about incest something he wanted nothing to do with, though she did not realise it. "She's gorgeous." He thought he may have some grovelling to do after this to get out of defending himself from two angry brothers.

"And what does she have that I don't?"

"Err, a nicer ass," he replied uncertainly. The twins suddenly stopped their angry glaring to burst into laughter.

"Hey!" moaned Rose angrily, "dad, tell them to stop being mean."

"Err, stop that this instant," he said glaring at Skye.

"Oh, who's this?" said Skye leaving Ginny's' side to relieve her embarrassment and over to the black haired girl.

"That's just June," informed Rose as though she didn't care, though he could sense she did.

"Well hi June, I'm sorry about your mother."

June looked at him in surprise, "thank you," she said in a small sad voice.

Skye smiled caringly at her, cupped his hands together and she watched as they glowed, opening them he revealed a small white lily, "a gift… a flower for a beautiful flower," he handed it to her.

June smiled lightly at him, "thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, why are you giving her presents? She's not important like me," demanded Rose with a hint of jealously and even some shame.

Skye looked at her glaring heatedly, they could all sense power and strength radiating off him, "what's all the noise about?" Arrow suddenly piped in sticking his head out of Skye's' coat.

"You have a snake," said Rose suddenly smugly, "I can talk to snakes," she grinned approaching, "hello," she said in Parceltongue, "I'm Rose, what's your name?"

Arrow looked up at Skye in amusement, "what's the deal with her?" he asked.

Skye shrugged, "I don't know, I think she has a superiority complex."

Rose gasped. "You speak Parceltongue?"

Skye laughed, "of course," he told her in said language.

"How can you speak it without looking at the snake?" she demanded.

"Anyone with half a brain can work that out," he replied smirking.

"How then?"

"You picture it in your head," answered to everyone's surprise June.

Skye looked at her grinning; he was going to ask whether she speaks it; however the panicked look in her eyes made him decide not too. Just as Skye was beginning to enjoy himself making Rose look like an idiot a huge explosion and screams could be heard outside.

"Crap, I just attract trouble," Skye sighed as he watched people outside running for their lives, screaming, "why don't they just fight back," he asked looking at the two dozen Death Eaters he could see not to far away, "we out number them thirty to one."

"It's not as simple as that," answered James, "the ministry doesn't like it when civilians interfere."

Skye laughed. "Well if they come in here I'm taking them down hard."

"Same here," relayed the twins, drawing their wands.

"Skye," reprimanded Arrow, "do you have to get into trouble today; couldn't we have just checked into a pub, completed your jobs and got into a fight after?"

"Could have," he agreed, "but where's the adventure in that?"

Arrow sighed. "Whatever."

"Hey look, its Potter!" a death eater said as he and a few others entered the shop. Skye noticed James step in the way of Rose, wand held tight so he moved June behind him.

"Hey death eaters," said Skye gaining their attention, "I'll do you a deal, piss off and I won't hurt you."

Surprise surprise the idiots laughed, suddenly a huge grey-silver blade slid out from the top of Skye's right sleeve, attached to his arm and before the death eaters knew it he had the blade to the leaders throat, nobody even had time to realise he had moved.

"One last chance," he growled, the Munchers never moved, he knocked out the leader with his left fist, his blade retracted, he did not like killing and so far had never had too. He jumped high, kicking another in the face with a left foot round house kick sending him into the world of dreams. The next got Skye's' right knee smashed into his gut and he smashed through the glass window into the street where he lay unmoving.

A curse came his way; however Skye sidestepped, smashing another with a right hook to the nose, spilling blood as he to fell unconscious. He ran at speed toward the death eater that tried to curse him, running up the man's body with the momentum, right kicked him hard into a shelf that collapsed onto him.

Spinning slightly Skye landed facing the last two death eaters, both had looks of shock, confusion and fear in the eyes, both tried to curse him dead, he dodged both as he sprinted forward grabbed both of their faces and slammed them into the ground where they stopped moving, little pools of blood leaked from their heads.

Skye grinned at a job well done as he stood up, turning towards the others, he walked over, it always' amused him at the weird looks he got when people saw him fight. "I did warn them," he shrugged.

Smirking at a job well done as, Skye stood up, turning towards the others, he walked over, it always' amused him at the weird looks he got when people saw him fight. "I did warn them," he shrugged.

"Wow, mate that was awesome," declared Fred suddenly grinning.

"Totally," agreed George, "you didn't even kill them."

"Yea… I thought you were going to slice them up with that sword," agreed Rose disappointedly.

James sighed, looking at the defeated death eaters, "you didn't even use your wand."

"Oh, I don't have a wand, never went to school," he replied with a shrug. "Hey I think they've stopped."

"Ginny! Fred! George!" a red haired plump woman yelled as she rushed into the shop, giving the three in question bone crushing hugs, "I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried."

"Mum," moaned Ginny fidgeting in her hold, "your crushing me."

"Oh, sorry Ginny dear," she replied sheepishly, "what happened here?"

"Yes, I too would like to know," replied Albus Dumbledore entering the shop, his blue eyes twinkling a mile a minuet. "Did you stop all of these James?" he asked gesturing the death eaters.

"No," said James pointing to Skye who stood next to June, "he did, and without a wand."

"Without a wand?" asked Dumbledore in confusion, "how could he have done it without a wand, they're highly trained dark wizards."

"It was awesome professor," Rose piped in helpfully, "he just literally kicked the hell out of them, he moves so fast sometime I could barely see him, he even dodged close range curses."

"Yeah, it was excellent," agreed Fred, "he ran up this on death eater, the one under the jokes," he pointed him out, "and then kicked him in the face."

Dumbledore smiled widely, his eyes twinkling faster than before, "well thank you, may I ask your name."

"Skye," he replied, cursing himself for getting in this deep, he should have left straight away

"Skye?" he nodded thoughtfully, "and your family name?"

Skye sighed, "I have no family name… I have no family. Well, I might have a little sister somewhere," he corrected glancing June briefly, before back at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised a curious eyebrow, "might ask where your loyalties are in the war?"

Skye shrugged, "I don't have any; I haven't stayed in one place long enough."

"Ahh," Dumbledore nodded, "would by chance your services be for hire?" he asked to everybody's surprise.

Skye was curious, "what for?" he decided to ask.

Dumbledore's smile increased, "I have been teaching defence against the dark arts myself this year, though I don't really have the time. I could use a talented teacher who could take the classes for me, at least until June."

Skye laughed, "sorry but I'm not qualified, I don't have a wand, and I don't know any spells."

Dumbledore raised a curious eyebrow, "are you a wizard?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Did you defeat these death eaters?" he asked gesturing the dark wizards still out cold on the ground, the one outside just now being levitated away by Aurors.

"Yeah, so?" came his confused reply.

Dumbledore chuckled, "well then you have something to teach, and that's thousands of times more than quite a few of our recent defence teacher I'm afraid to say."

"Oh, but I'm still only sixteen," he shrugged thoughtfully, "I suppose I could teach self defence."

"Well, that is all I ask, if you would like the job?"

Skye shrugged, "sure… I guess; it will be an excuse to stay in the country for a while longer." His real reason though as he glanced June again was for her safety. He thought Dumbledore must be off his rocker, hiring a teenager.

"Oh my god this is so cool," interrupted Rose, "you'll be the hottest teacher ever." Skye blushed, trying to rid his mind of his sister thinking about him like that.

Dumbledore chuckled nervously, he didn't think about that, and hoped the girls at school will behave themselves. "Well," he cleared his throat, "also, err, while you're here, maybe you would be interested in the Order of the Phoenix?"

Skye looked at him thoughtfully, sighing, "sure I guess I could help out, I haven't got any plans." Wow, really, Dumbledore is nuts.

"Brilliant," the old man replied brightly, clapping his hands together, "we'll introduce you at today's meeting in an hour if you can make it?"

"Okay, my other business can wait until tonight," he replied with a small grin.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore cheerfully, clapping his hands together, and then pulled out a quill and piece of parchment, wrote something and handed it to Skye, "it's the secret to Order headquarters." Skye nodded as he read the location, the parchment then burst into flames, to everyone's but Skye's' surprise.

"I presumed you didn't want me keeping it?" he asked amusedly.

"Of course," the old man grinned, "Molly, if I could ask you to bring Mr. Skye along with you."

The red haired woman nodded, "of course Albus," she replied with a motherly smile.

"Oww," moaned Rose, "can't we bring him?"

"No sweetie," replied her father, "we have to quickly finish up and get those new robes you wanted," he said turning to the Weasley's', "we came in to ask whether you could watch June for a while."

"Of course," said Molly with fake warmth, she loved June, but her father she could do without. "We'll bring her to headquarters with us."

"Well, if everything is sorted, I'll be leaving," said Dumbledore, "I'll get… oh never mind they're here now," he gestured the Aurors' entering to collect the death eaters. "I'll see you all later," he soon left followed by James and Rose.

Skye sighed leaning on the till desk, "I do not like the way Rose kept staring at me."

Fred and George chuckled, "don't blame you mate," said George.

"Yea… she maybe easy on the eyes, but that's about it," agreed Fred.

"Boys'," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded, "don't speak like that."

Skye chuckled, turning to Ginny noticing her staring at him; she blushed when she caught his eyes, looking away, "well, if you don't have anything to do Mr. Skye," said Mrs. Weasley, "we can head to headquarters now?"

"Oh, err, sure… but please Mr. makes me sound old, it's just Skye."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "okay, well Skye, Ginny and June lets go, we'll floo from the Leaky Cauldron."

Skye and Ginny groaned, "I hate floo travel," they both said together, looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hermione should be at headquarters as soon as her parents drop her off," she continued as she led them out.

Skye sweat-dropped, "who's Hermione?" he asked nervously, praying it wasn't the same one he had screwed a few hours ago.

"That's my youngest sons' girlfriend, she's on her way back from France with her parents," she told him cheerfully. Skye was now feeling slightly guilty, though if she wanted to he would do it again, it's a guy thing, or maybe just a Skye thing.

They soon arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and floo'd, to headquarters, a place call Grimauld Place, they exited into a large kitchen where his first sight was Hermione sitting at the kitchen table next to a lanky red haired boy, she looked both pleased and horrified to see him.

"Skye," she called weakly.

"Hey Hermione," he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who's this?" the red haired boy demanded jealously.

"Ron," she frowned at her boyfriend, "his names Skye, I met him on the boat. So Skye what are you doing here?"

He shrugged nonchalant, "well, I was minding my own business in Diagon alley, the twins pranked me with a lost boy clone that I returned, then I was busy chatting up Ginny when Rose Potter turned up and interrupted, then death eaters, I kicked their asses Dumbledore turned up, I got given the defence job at Hogwarts and recruited into the Order."

Hermione giggled. "You've had an interesting few hours then since I last saw you," she said amusedly.

"You should have seen it Hermione," interrupted Ginny, glancing at him dreamily, "he doesn't even have a wand, he just beat them up."

"Really?" interrupted a gravely voice from the door, an old man with a wooden leg and a huge spinning eye, with loads of scars over his face stood, "so boy, how'd you do it with no wand?"

He shrugged, "wizards are weaklings?" he suggested. "They all had glass jaws? They're slow? I could go on?"

The man nodded, suddenly his wand in hand pointed at Skye, "a likely story, you're a death eater aren't ya?"

Skye raised an eyebrow, "put your stick away old man," he replied calmly as his blade shot out of his sleeve.

Moody grinned evilly, "what's that?" he demanded. Suddenly in less than two seconds, Skye was swiftly and silently on the table and then in front of Moody, blade to the old man's throat, hand around his wrist pushing the wands' point away from anyone in the room.

Skye smirked, "what do you think Alistor Moody; you're supposed to be the best? The famous Auror."

Moody gulped; "what are you? No human can move that fast."

"Obviously you're mistaken," he retorted as his blade retracted, and he released the older man, "I don't appreciate having a wand pointed at me."

"He's so cool," said Hermione, Ginny and June, dreamily staring at him.

"Hey!" said Ron frowning angrily.

The three girls blushed when they realised what they said, "what Ron?" asked Hermione, gulping.

"Stop drooling over the weirdo, he's not even human," he retorted glaring at Skye.

"Yes I am," replied Skye amusedly.

"Moody said your not," he retorted.

Skye rolled his eyes, "so if I'm not human, what am I?"

"A vampire maybe?" Moody suggested.

Skye chuckled, "I was out during daylight, did it not ever occur to you that you're just weak and slow?" he asked taking a seat next to Hermione, Ginny immediately sitting the other side of him. "Is there anything to drink?"

"Of course dear," said Mrs. Weasley, glad Moody had stopped being an ass. She opened the cupboard and pulled out some butter beer bottles, passing one to everybody in the room.

"Thank you ma'am," he said cheerfully as his drink chilled.

"Hey mum, isn't their any cold bottles?" complained Ginny.

"Sorry dear."

"Here, allow me," said Skye, touching her bottle with his finger.

"Wow," she responded as she took a swig, "that's neat."

"Oh, can you do mine too?" asked Hermione, he tapped her bottle, amused at how jealous Ron was, "thanks."

"What about you June?" he asked her as she sat opposite, she nodded shyly, and he chilled her bottle.

"Thank you," she said blushing.

"That's a neat trick," admired Moody, he had always' enjoyed interesting bits of magic, "how'd ya do it?"

Skye shrugged, "its just simple elemental magic, I just freeze the condensation on and in the bottles."

"Hey!" a man with shaggy black hair to his shoulders interrupted, entering the kitchen, "did someone start a party and forget to call me?"

"No Sirius," said Mrs. Weasley amusedly, "we were just welcoming our new member."

"Oh, right," he replied, "nice to meet ya mate."

Skye looked at him in confusion, "I no speak English," he said in a perfect Japanese accent.

"Huh?" asked Sirius frowning as the others snickered. "I… SAID… HI… IT'S… NICE… TO… MEET… YOU…!" He replied loudly, slowly and clearly, confused when everyone laughed.

"I no comprehend?" he said again in his Japanese accent.

"What, can't you speak English?"

"Nope," he replied grinning.

"Oh, that's too bad," Sirius replied sadly.

Skye nodded. "Yes it is," he replied in his accent, "I was really looking forward to a long decision on James and Rose Potter pranking before they arrive."

Sirius nodded, "yeah, I'm sure we could have came up with…" he trailed of frowning as everyone laughed. "You do speak English."

"Looks like you just got pranked by the coolest guy on earth," said Hermione smugly.

"Hey!" Sirius and Ron moaned, Skye blushed, "I thought I was the coolest," continued Sirius.

"No, you got demoted the day you stopped loving your godson," Skye suddenly blurted out. "Oops, sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He was mentally slapping himself, he must subconsciously want the hassle; he sighed inwardly.

Sirius's face went pale, "I - I, err, I didn't mean too," he whispered sadly, slumping down on a chair next to June.

"Its okay Padfoot," piped in June, "I'm sure Harry forgives you, just like he'll forgive mummy when they meet in heaven."

"I doubt that sweetie," Sirius sighed.

Skye looked at Hermione and she gave him a knowing glance, he gulped, "Arrow," he hissed in Parceltongue to a few gasps, and more when the little snake poked its head out.

"You're an evil Parceltongue," Ron gasped out, "you're here to steal my girlfriend aren't you?"

Skye looked at him like he was stupid, "dude if I wanted to steal your girlfriend with the way your acting it wouldn't take much trying. And as for me being evil, there is no good and evil, only morons, those who command morons, and me."

Hermione burst out laughing, "That's a good one, hehehehe." No one else seemed to get what he called them and Sirius still looked sad, almost as much as June.

"Hurry up what did you want?" interrupted Arrow impatiently.

"Oh, right, sorry… well I wanted your opinion, shall I tell them that I'm not dead?"

Arrow rolled his eyes, "I know you want your little sister, and you'll get that burke girl Rose off your back, plus she'll be really embarrassed for wanting to do naughty things with her brother." June suddenly gasped, staring in wide-eyed shock at him, he gulped, sweat-dropping

"Err, June, you can speak Parceltongue can't you?" asked Skye nervously, she nodded slowly.

"Oh, so I guessed right then," replied Hermione smugly, "and she heard you talking to your snake about it?"

Skye looked at her sighing, "Arrows' always' moaning about all the trouble I get my self in, I always thought trouble found me, but I guess he was right."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sirius confusedly.

"Harry Potters' not dead," said Hermione grinning cheekily.

"Don't tell them," said Skye scowling half-heartedly.

"What do you mean he's not dead," demanded Sirius, angrily glaring at Skye, "where is he then? Tell me?" he said trying to reach across the table.

June in vane barely holding Sirius back, "don't, he is Harry you idiot," she said angrily.

Sirius stopped suddenly, "you can't be Harry, his hair was nothing like yours and his eyes were green."

"Harry Potter died eleven years ago, his family; including you… you broke his little five year old heart," said Skye sadly, "he ran away, but grandpa found me and raised me to reach my potential; he gave me freedom and love, unfortunately he died when I was twelve, and ever since that day I was no longer Harry, but Skye."

Sirius looked at Skye in horror, and the females of the room had sad tears, "I'm so sorry," whispered Sirius.

"Apologies don't matter, the only reason I'm even here, and that I accepted to join the Order was for June," he said shrugging, "she's my sister and I want to make sure she's safe, if its between June and Rose, Rose is dead, simple fact."

June looked at him in complete amazement, "but, she's the girl-who-lived… she's the only one who can defeat Vol- oh sorry, you-kn…"

"Don't say you-know-who," interrupted Skye, "his stupid names Voldemort," most at the table flinched.

"Oh, okay," she grinned, "she's the one to defeat Voldemort," they flinched again.

"And what makes you say that?"

"A prophesy," replied Hermione, "didn't you read about it in the papers, a prophet foretold it accidentally in front of hundreds of witnesses just after he came back."

"Okay," he replied slowly, "so what's the stupid prophesy say?"

"The one, vanquished the Dark Enemy, will have to do so again… this time with hope, the dark one shall stay forever gone… with power he knows not, the dark could fall. However it becomes unlikely… for the one with the Mark of Lightning must be truly forgiven…" Sirius told him.

"Wow, that's a dozy of a stupid prophesy," said Skye, "so what do you suppose it means?"

"Well, Dumbledore said the lightning mark refers to Rose," said Hermione, "and he was never sure who had to forgive her, but it probably means you."

Skye laughed evilly, "funny, like that's going to happen, I don't think I'll be able to forgive her for coming on to me in W.W.W let alone stealing all of that love." Though inwardly he felt ashamed for saying that, could he really blame her? Did he ever really blame her? It just seemed too confusing right now. However, he completely blames her for hitting on him.

"But you'll have to, to save the world," replied June worriedly.

"Then I'll just kill the Dark Tosser myself," he said. He knew he could easily take out Voldemort; most of his friends could too.

"But you won't be able," said Ginny, "only the chosen one can."

"Well with an attitude like that, no wonder no one else has off'd the git yet," he retorted. "Whatever," he sighed, "anyway; don't tell anyone else who I am, I have some very horrible enemies, I wouldn't want coming after June."

"What kind of enemies?" demanded Sirius, "why would you even have enemies?"

Skye shrugged, "I have a hero complex, you know saving the damsels in distress, that kind of thing, its just the bad guys don't appreciate my rescues. You would not believe how many girls need rescuing," he chuckled amusedly.

Sirius started laughing, "I'm glad to see you're not as pathetic as James."

"Yeah, well, do you think the rest of the Order will get here soon? I would like to check into a hotel sometime today and get some lunch."

"Nonsense, Har… err, Skye," replied Sirius. "We have plenty of spare rooms here."

"Yes quite," agreed Mrs. Weasley, "and I'll fix you up some lunch," she quickly got up, busying herself around the kitchen.

Skye shrugged, "well it does beat flooing back, and I hate apparating."

"But you can't stay here," said Ron panicked, Sirius tried not to smirk, even he could tell Skye is hundreds of times better looking and more interesting than Ron, and Hermione fancies him big. "My girlfriends staying here and I'm not having you sneaking out to try and do things with her."

Hermione was about to retort angrily along with Mrs. Weasley when Skye responded grinning cheekily, "oh, don't worry Ronald… if I leave my room it will be to visit you," he winked at him, and burst out laughing as he burnt red, soon followed by the others.

"What's so funny?" asked Rose when she and James exited the fire.

"Oh, we found out who has to forgive you," replied June, evilly sweet.

"Who?" asked James gulping at Sirius's smirk, Sirius may not have been forgiven but Rose and James were mostly at fault, well, okay, James.

"Harry," replied June.

Rose and James lost all the blood in their faces, "but, he's dead," said Rose in a small unhappy voice.

"Or," June continued, looking at her extra cool brother for permission, he nodded, "or he could be in this very room."

The two looked around nervously in confusion, "where?" they both asked stupidly.

"Well I guess me and June take after mum in the brain department," Skye jumped in amused.

"What!" screeched Rose, horrified, "you can't be my brother, your too cool, hot and well… too powerful?"

Skye laughed. "You're just in denial because you were hitting on me… I ran away two weeks after my fifth birthday, none of you seemed to care whether I was around or not anyway, I just wonder how long it took to notice I was gone."

James shifted his feet nervously, gulping, "so, err, you'll forgive me right? So I can kill Voldemort?" asked Rose hopefully, praying the others did not remember earlier incidences.

"Oh, oh no, that isn't how it works," he replied, evil smirk in place. "Though I think my very own servant girl would be nice."

"What? You want me to get you a servant, okay, Ginny, I'll pay you to be his servant since you like him so much," she grinned not realising she missed the point.

"I don't think that's what he meant," said James worriedly.

"Then what did he mean?"

"I believe he wants you to be his servant girl," said Hermione amusedly.

"What!" she yelped in horror, "Hermione you're supposed to be my friend, that's mean?"

"But we all want to see you in your servants costume," said June excitedly.

"There is no way I'm dressing up as a servant and running around after no man."

Skye shrugged, "you'll have to find a harder way then."

"Can't we just hire you Ginny?"

"No you can't hire my sister," said Ron angrily, "do I have to keep an eye on her and Hermione?"

Skye chuckled, "Ginny your single right?" he suddenly asked a new plan formulated.

Ginny looked at him, gulping, "yes, why?"

Skye's' grin widened, "there's a museum unveiling of a gem called the Carnage Stone tonight and I have a couple of tickets and thought you might like to accompany me."

Ginny's' eyes went wide with surprise, "okay," she said grinning.

"Excellent," he chimed gratefully, he hated going to those things alone, and a date with a beautiful girl always made them more fun. "well Rose, you can take Ginny back to Diagon Alley with James and buy Ginny the nicest most expensive dress you can find, your to spend no less than one thousand Galleons."

"What!" demanded Rose.

"Yeah, your right, wizards and witches aren't very good dress makers," he nodded thoughtfully, "I know, go into muggle London and buy a dress for no less than two thousand pounds… Hermione can go with you to make sure you tell no lies, and I want un-tampered receipts."

"A two grand dress?" asked Rose in shock, "the most expensive dress I have only cost three hundred."

"Well it's a big fancy occasion; I of course could easily afford the dress, that's pocket money, however, you're still wealthier than me," he grinned impishly.

"Well come on then," said Hermione bouncing up, she grabbed Ginny's' hand, the red haired beauty looked to shocked to do more than obey Hermione's' commands. "Hurry up you two," she called back to James and Rose who sadly followed.

"You only have four hours out, make sure to get accessories, shoes and stop at the stylists!" Skye shouted.

"We will!" Hermione called back excitedly as they heard the front door open and close.

"That was brilliant, big brother," said June happily.

"Thank you!" he chuckled, "what broom does your sister have?"

"A Nimbus two thousand and two," Ron jumped in helpfully, anything Quidditch and you can count on him.

"Well, June how would you like a Firewind?" asked Skye, he felt like he should get her something nice that she might like, something better than Rose, the Firewind being the evolution of the Firebolt and much better and faster than any Nimbus.

"Really, but they're expensive," she replied both excitedly at the thought and sadly of not getting one.

"Well how about after the Order meeting I take my favourite sister to Diagon Alley and order you one?"

"Really, you would buy me a Firewind? But that's the fastest broom in the world."

"And the most expensive," added Sirius, "how could you afford that… where'd you get all of that money?"

"I work," he shrugged, "I'm err, I'm a bodyguard," he lied.

"Don't tell Dumbledore that or he'll have you following Rose around twenty four seven," said Sirius amusedly.

"Too, late," he replied pointing the old man grinning cheekily by the fire.

"A bodyguard?" Dumbledore muttered thoughtfully to himself, "I hope we're not keeping you from protecting someone."

"Na, I came to collect something that was stolen about five years ago by a Lucius Malfoy, everyone else sent disappeared," he said happily, he knew Malfoy to be a death eater so thought they wouldn't care if he was to steel something already stolen, "I'll collect it some other time."

"Malfoy," said Sirius, surprised, "he's a death eater."

"Oh, cool, then I'll bring him in too," he said faking ignorance at the news.

Dumbledore chuckled, the new member looked completely sure he'll succeed, "I should warn you Mr. Skye that Malfoy is a very dangerous man."

Skye shrugged, "what I'm after is indestructible, if I have trouble I'll suspend my no killing rule and blow him and the house up," he joked cheerfully, of course it was indestructible but he couldn't afford to waste time searching through the ruins.

"What is it he's got that's so valuable, he obviously doesn't realise what he has?" the old man asked curiously.

"Sorry, can't tell you now, though I will when I have it, we can even use it, it's the only way for it to be destroyed, as per my clients' wishes."

Dumbledore nodded, interestedly as several Order members floo'd in from the ministry, sitting down waiting for the meeting to begin, Skye tried to ignore a few of the women's' staring, soon more members showed up, including one greasy haired prat who sneered at everybody for no reason, and then Mrs. Weasley threw the kids out, though Ron moaned saying something about being older than Skye.

"Well, now that everybody's here," Dumbledore began.

"What about James," asked a bubblegum pink haired young woman.

"Oh, I didn't notice, where is he?"

"He's buying my date a two grand dress for tonight, he'll be back later," said Skye happily.

"Your going on a date with that spoilt brat," the greasy haired git scowled.

"Na dude, he's buying Ginny a dress," he chuckled amusedly, "and you best mind you leave name calling to James and Rose because if you do the same for June I'll hit you from here to St Mungo's Hospital." He already hated this guy and wanted to smash his teeth down his throat, which is not really like him, however the greasy prat screamed hate me without actually saying it.

The man sneered. "Who are you, and how dare you speak to a professor of Hogwarts like that."

"My names Skye and I'm the new defence teacher, so that's who," he replied smugly. Sirius really liked Skye; he was the coolest kid ever.

"Severus," warned Dumbledore, "please don't antagonize new members of the Order."

"He's a teacher, and member of the Order, he looks barely old enough to be out of school."

"Severus, he's the young man who took out five death eaters with no magic," replied Dumbledore getting some surprised gasps, "you remember the one who has Voldemort," a collective gasp and shudder, "all worked up. Well as I was about to say, this is Hogwarts' newest teacher, he's going to be teaching self defence and hand to hand combat instead of defence against the dark arts, Professor Skye. He's a bodyguard who was over here on a trip and has no prior engagements at the moment, therefore will be a valuable asset in keeping the students safe."

"You can't be serious Albus," interrupted Snape again. "What about OWLs and NEWTs?"

"Yes I have thought of that, and after a quick review of Fred Weasley's' memory of the event I believe what he has to offer the students is more affective than simple spells and curses," Dumbledore said, "if you are still not convinced," he walked over to a chair near the fire and retrieved a large stone bowl, "take a look for yourselves." Skye chucked when he watched everyone dive into the bowl for a few minuets before returning with shocked disbelieving expressions on their faces.

"That seems impossible," said McGonagall, ashen faced; "he moved so fast a couple of times I thought he apparated.

"Oh, no, professor," Skye retorted, "I hate apparation, it makes me dizzy and sick."

The meeting continued for a little while with progress reports and Snape mentioning how pissed off Voldemort is that a kid beat up some of his death eaters without magic. The women seemed to keep checking him out, though some like Tonks were quite hot so didn't mind too much.

After the Order meeting let out, Skye, Sirius and June, floo'd to Diagon Alley, and walked towards the Quidditch shop. "I really liked the way you handled Snape," said Sirius, chuckling at the memory, "that git scares nearly everyone he meets."

"He's mean to me in classes," June piped in.

"Well if he's mean to you, tell me and I'll have a word with him," Skye grinned cheerfully, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

June giggled, "Who are you on the phone too?" she suddenly asked, seeing him on the phone.

He put his hand up to keep her quiet, "yes, black stretched, yeah, all the luxury's… yeah, charge it to Sirius Orion Black via Gringotts'… yes… okay, thanks, bye," he hung up, placing his phone in his pocket.

"What were you charging to my account," asked Sirius nervously.

"Oh, just a Limo for the night," he replied grinning cheekily.

Sirius sweat-dropped, "how much will that cost me?"

"I didn't ask," was the reply, "what does it matter you have more money than you can possible ever spend and no heir to leave it to… maybe you should go clubbing with some of the other Order members sometime. Remus looked like he could do with some partying; in fact the stupid werewolf looked near dead."

"I'll tell him you said that when we get back," chuckled the older man.

"What! It's true; you know I bet most of those grey hairs aren't even because of the transformations. I bet the poor buggers lonely, and that's where you come along and drag him out to be stupid with you, get hammered and wake up on the other side of the planet with several other drunken idiots, naked and in the middle of nowhere with no memory of the night before."

Sirius laughed, "I guess that's happened to you?"

"Na," he disagreed, "though about a month ago, I was in China, me and some locals were drinking, and well, I woke up the next day in Australia with a girl from Japan, one from Italy another from Span and two from the US, one from Wales and the last from Brazil, I really wish I could remember how I managed to hop all over the planet picking up hot girls'."

Sirius gawked at him, "you lucky git."

"Lucky?" he asked frowning, "It took me ages to take them home, and then I had to return to China, and I still can't remember what the hell happened, and none of the girls knew, its lucky they liked me," he grinned impishly.

"Hey," moaned June, "I do not need to hear this, your damaging my sensitive little ears."

"Oh, sorry, June," replied Skye as he led them into the Quidditch Supply store.

"How may I help you sir?" a store clerk asked Sirius.

"Not him me," said Skye, frowning, "I want a Firewind broom ASAP, actually get me one now and I'll tip you one hundred Galleons."

"Yes sir," the clerk replied excitedly, "we have one in the window, however we have a spare out back still in its case," he said rushing off to fetch it. The expression of joy on June's face when the man brought with him a red wood case with 'FIREWIND' in flaming letters.

The man opened the case and Skye checked over the magic and felt it pulse, the red wood racing broom was awesome, "I'll take it," he said showing his key. The man quickly rote up the forms for purchase and Skye signed them and pulsed his keys magic on it and straight away it was done.

"Thank you Mr. Skye, it's been a pleasure doing business with you," said the clerk, wrapping the Firewind case up to go unnoticed, "here you are Juney," Skye said handing the case over to the ecstatic girl.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you," she cried out giving him a huge hug, which he gladly reciprocated.

"You're welcome, sis," he replied leading her and Sirius out.

"I can't believe you managed to get that broom so quick," said Sirius amusedly, "I've never even considered bribing someone to get things faster."

They soon arrived back at Grimauld Place where June had no choice but to slap Ron upside the head for drooling on her new broom. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let her ride it in the huge back garden, making her have to wait till Hogwarts.

A few hours later the girls returned with James, Hermione and Ginny rushing upstairs to get Ginny dressed. James and Rose entered the kitchen and stopped dead when they saw the Firewinds case.

"Whose broom?" asked Rose and James together, drooling.

"That would be mine," replied June smugly.

"What? Who bought you that broom?" demanded Rose.

"My brother bought it for me to make up for lost birthdays' and Christmas's," she replied with the largest smug grin anyone could ever have.

"Where's the receipts?" asked Skye, interrupting.

"Oh, Hermione has them," replied James not looking from the broom.

"Well, I'm gonna go get changed," said Skye leaving the room, amused at James's and Rose's drooling jealousy.

In Hermione's' and Ginny's' shared room the two girls in question sat talking, "don't lie Hermione," reprimanded Ginny grinning. "I know you two did something while on the boat. He's probably been with loads of girls, he did you didn't he?" she accused.

Hermione bit her lower lip nervously, "I didn't mean to cheat on Ron… its just, wow… Skye is the coolest, kindest, strongest, and wow is he ever cute, and his hair, it's just awesome it defies the laws of gravity without any hair products, and those deep friendly purple eyes, he has purple eyes for Merlins sake." She said it all as if that was all the excuse any girl needed to cheat on their boyfriends with Skye.

Ginny giggled. "So, what was it like?" she asked, ignoring the fact her friend cheated on her brother, in fact she was happy Hermione had the guts.

"Well," Hermione began, "his kiss is like a Firestorm of pure unrelenting power and passion, and gees his body, it feels tighter than steel, yet soft. I could feel a powerful energy rippling through his muscles, and his, err," she blushed, "you know…" Ginny nodded giggling and blushing, "lets just say if he were in the showers with every other male at school, they would all be the ones embarrassed to be naked."

Ginny's' eyes went wide with her wild imagination, "so how did it feel?" she had to ask, a little too eagerly.

"Well, err, to describe it I would have to say like thunderstorm, hurricane, earthquake and erupting volcano of pure pleasure, pulsing through my body, and that was just forty minuets because we were pressed for time. He's gentle but firm and tuff, and wow… I'm getting turned on just thinking about it," she slapped her hands to her mouth, blushing brightly.

"Wow," whispered Ginny dreamily, "you're lucky."

Hermione suddenly smirked, "well, lets get you dressed and you'll get lucky by the end of the night." Ginny giggled as she started stripping, hoping she's not too turned on.

Skye returned to the kitchen, cheerfully, wearing a black tuxedo, with white shirt and black tie, his shoes sparkling, Arrow hidden in his jacket.

"Wow," said Rose in awe, then slapped herself hard, "err, sorry," she grinned impishly. "You look very nice is what I meant to say."

Skye nodded doubtfully, "well thank you."

"Hey, Skye, where'd you get that Tux anyway?" asked Sirius, "I didn't see you buy it; in fact I haven't even seen you with any kind of bag."

Skye shrugged, "pocket dimension," he gestured with his hand and a purple hole the size of a dinner plate appeared at eye level, before another flick and it disappeared.

"I though you didn't use magic," said Rose curiously.

"No, I said I don't use a wand or know any spells, small conjures, energy manipulation, things like that are easy without a wand, and wands are for cheaters and lazy people."

"Hey I'm not lazy," she retorted.

"You are now, however in my class you won't be, just pray your defence class is at the end of the day otherwise you would have passed out before reaching your next class."

"You're really going to make me work hard?" asked June sadly.

"Yep, I'll have you all fit and healthy within a couple of months."

The two girls moaned. "You can't do that," whined Rose, "there must be some law against it."

"Nope, no law against it," he grinned, walking out of the kitchen, "I'll go easy on you if you be my servant girl!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"No thanks, I would rather pass out on the way to class!" she shouted back.

Skye stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting; he could sense Ginny's' and Hermione's' life force moving down. The first glimpse he got made his heart get caught in his throat, she was simply stunning in a silver-white evening dress, with spaghetti straps, a nice bit of cleavage, and a white silk shawl over her shoulders. She was lightly wearing make up on her face, and her nails sparkled. Her shoes matched the dresses colour, and wow did she have nice legs. Her hair tied up, with looses bangs in the fringe and at the sides.

When she reached the bottom, she smiled at him, her lips sparkled and said in his opinion 'kiss me now Skye'. "Wow," was all he could say since he was holding his breathe. "You look perfect." He conjured a singled red rose, handing it to her, "sorry, I couldn't think of a different flower, you've muddled my mind with your beauty."

Ginny giggled lightly, "thank you," she replied sweetly, "and I thought you looked cute before."

Skye chuckled, "shall we?" he asked offering his arm.

Ginny nodded smiled beautifully, taking his arm, "of course," she agreed as they made their way to the exit, and through the door out into the night.

"Wow, that was the cutest thing I've ever seen," cried Mrs. Weasley on her husbands shoulder.

"Wow, who knew he would be so romantic," said Rose, "even though he did criticize me. Dad that proves he doesn't take after you."

"Oh, should I have given him the talk?" asked Mr. Weasley worriedly.

Hermione, Sirius and June sweat-dropped, "no, err, he's a perfect gentleman," Hermione lied nervously.

Skye led Ginny towards the longest car she had ever seen, a man in a grey suit and cap held open the door for her and Harry helped her climb in, she gasped as the door shut. TV's, a stereo of some kind, mood lighting, a mini bar stocked up, even a telephone, though not like Skye's' small one she saw him with earlier. Skye soon climbed in the other side, closing the door behind him.

Skye smiled at her as the vehicle started moving; he turned on the MP3 system and found a gentle, jazzy album. After a few minuets he reached over to the bar, grabbed two crystal wine glasses and a bottle of white wine.

"Wow," he chuckled amusedly looking at the label, seeing her confusion elaborated, "have you ever tried an eight hundred pound bottle of wine before?"

Her eyes opened wide with shock, "you can't be serious?"

"No, he's back at HQ, though he is paying," he laughed. Pulling the cork right out, "well there's good use of eight hundred pounds," he grinned amusedly as he poured two glasses, handing her one, and placing the bottle in a holder.

"Here's to the next great adventure," he raised his glass, she did the same looking confused, "no not death, life, that's my motto, to let life be an adventure."

She smiled at his antics, "to the next great adventure then," they tapped glasses and drank, "oh my god, this stuffs gorgeous."

Harry chuckled, "it is quite tasty."

"This is all quite over whelming," she said, "I'm wearing over three and a half thousand pounds worth of clothes, which according to your dad is about one thousand eight hundred Galleons, I've never even seen half that amount before."

"Ahh, just don't think about it, I don't… this sort of things not really me," he replied, "I normally get a train or aeroplane to get from A to B, and I hardly ever go first class, I don't even stay in fancy hotels, I use inns, where the normal everyday down to earth people go."

Ginny smiled at him as she took another sip of wine, "thank you," she said, "you made me feel better."

"You could someday find yourself well off if you work hard," Skye replied, "or you could marry some rich guy?" he joked, they both had a laugh but she gave him an unnerving look, apart of him would love nothing more than to settle down with a nice girl like Ginny, yet the other part yarned to explore and see the world, his adventures were far from over.

"What are you going to do when schools over?" she asked, both interested and worried, she really didn't want him to leave.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I've never been to Mexico before."

"It sounds nice," she replied more to herself than him, "being so free…" she trailed off into a whisper.

Skye looked at her sadly; her mum would kill her if she ran off, right after she killed him if she ran off with him, "how about you travel with me, this summer?" she looked at him in surprise, "we can come back in September… I'm not saying we'll be a couple or anything, well a lot can happen between now and June."

Ginny giggled, "I'm not sure my mum and dad would be too pleased, but… I don't care; it sounds like fun."

Soon they were emerged in a full fledged conversation about the place's Skye has been and places to go next. He told her a few amusing stories about some of his more misadventures, which she seemed to enjoy to the point of hysterics.

They eventually arrived in the heart of London at the rare gems museum, the Limo driver opened the door, Ginny's' side and assisted her out, and Skye scooted over climbing out with her. They stood on a red carpet, he felt like a movie star rather than a supposed snob, rich kid. Photographers were taking pictures and reporters were trying to get the actual well known snobs to answer questions.

Ginny looked ready to faint when she noticed all the cameramen. "Sorry," he whispered in her ear as he took her hand, leading her towards the doors of the grand building, "I forgot to warn you about the parasites."

She looked at him and smiled beautifully, "its okay, Hermione said the muggle press would be here, she just neglected to say it was every newspaper and, err, TV channel on earth."

Skye chuckled, "no, this is only the British press and a couple from other countries, if all of them were here you wouldn't fit them on this street."

"Ahh, Lord Skye," the doorman greeted with a courteous bow and smile, "and who is this spectacular beauty with you this evening?" Ginny blushed lightly at the complement.

Skye looked towards the clear sky for a moment, grinning he looked back, "this is my Lady Star," he said to Ginny's' surprise and joy.

"Good evening Lady Star," the doorman bowed, smiling pleasantly.

"And good evening to you sir," she replied politely as the doorman waved them in, "why'd you lie about my name?"

Skye shrugged, chuckling, "I presumed you would rather be more mysterious? And I thought that whenever I'm alone and look to the heavens at night, the visions of beauty would always remind me of you."

Ginny stopped suddenly, he stopped with her, both facing each other, she had watery eyes, "that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard; I didn't know you could be such a charmer."

"Neither did I. I haven't ever been this sappy, or honest with anyone, ever," he replied with a cheeky grin, "normally I'm messing about, or doing something stupid, bu…" he leant into her and their lips met. The kiss lasted only a minuet but sent fire through their souls, burning, intensifying and electrocuting their hearts, bodies and minds.

"Wow," they both gasped, smiling and holding hands they made their way through the grand hall into the main chamber filled with many guests, waiters and a few bar tenders at the bar set up for the occasion, many precious gems in glass case's scattered and lining the walls, in the centre another, the one to be revealed today, with a velvet purple cloth covering it.

The two walked carefree towards the bar, unaware of all the attention they were receiving and they soon had some wine each and set off together, looking at all the stones, taking and just enjoying each others company.

"I hope you'll excuse me my Lady Star?" asked Skye just after they called ten minuets till midnight, they had met many interesting people, and shared a few fiery kisses. "However, I'm in need of the bathroom before the unveiling."

Ginny grinned, "why certainly my Lord Skye, but do hurry you don't want to miss it."

"Rumour had it the Carnage Stone has magical powers," Skye began as he slowly walked back from her, "legend says that those of destruction and murder will hear it sing, a song that will be forever engraved into their mind, a song of death and chaos that would eventually cause suicide." He then grinned, winking he hurried off.

Skye apparated from the bathroom to a small deserted unused corridor that ran below the museum, right across the centre, wearing black overalls to keep his Tux clean and a hood to keep dust from his hair, grinning smugly, the King of Bandit would take his prise.

Ginny was soon looking around wondering what was taking her date so long since they had already asked for the guests to gather when she spotted him jogging smoothly over.

"Sorry I took my time gorgeous," he said as he stood by her, "I tripped and cut my head like an idiot, and I'm not that good at cleaning spells, I suppose I might be if I got a wand."

Ginny giggled. "But you're alright aren't you?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "healing spells are easy."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a woman looking to be in her late fifties called from the display case. "It gives me great pleasure and honour to introduce to you, the Carnage Stone. The purple velvet swished away. A collective gasp ran through the hall, including Skye and Ginny.

The stone was missing, in its stead a single card, shape and size of a normal deck of playing cards except this one was silver, with black writing scratched in, 'Bandit King'. Suddenly murmurs of voices broke out into talk about the mythological King of Bandit had stolen such a precious gem. People just seemed horrified that the stone was stolen in front of them without them seeing.

"Skye, what's going on?" asked Ginny worriedly, "who's the Bandit King?"

"I don't know… I've heard of him of course," he replied uncertainly, "most people think he's nothing but a thief, however some say he's a genius, and he only robs the from the greedy hoarders, oh and the occasional evil gits," he shrugged

"So someone robbed the Stone?" she asked worriedly.

"That's right dear," an old lady said approaching, "if you want my opinion they stole it themselves and blamed the Bandit King, they have it insured for triple its actual value."

"You really think so?" Ginny asked uncertainly, "that seems awfully risky, if they got caught they would get arrested."

The old Lady nodded, "but for three billion pounds they probably think it worth the risk."

"That things worth a billion pounds," asked Skye and Ginny together in shock. Skye could never find out its true value, though knew how much it was insured for. He thought it was too small to be worth that much, thought he supposed its age could be the main factor.

"I know," she sighed, "a bit pricey for a supposed magical diamond," she chucked in amusement, "oh look, here comes the fuzz, I do hope we can get out of here soon."

"Me too," agreed Skye as a couple of police officer approach, the bloke went to the old lady and a woman to Skye and Ginny.

"Can I ask where you two have been all night?" she asked, eyeing up Skye.

"Wondering around, drinking, looking at the gems," said Skye cheerfully, "can we go please, I think I've had way too much to drink, I just want to sit in my limo and rest with my lady friend."

The police woman looked him in the eyes frowning, "I'm not really supposed too."

"You can let those two go officers," the owner of the diamond came over looking desperately sad, "Lord Skye is a close friend of the family, his grandfather used to work with me."

"Very well Lord Craven, you're both free to go," the police woman said.

"Thank you, good night… and good night Lord Craven," replied Skye.

"Yes, good night Lord Craven," Ginny grinned, taking Skye's hand the young couple left the building and soon into their limo. "That was interesting are all dates with you like this?" she asked as the limo pulled away, they had barely noticed the frantic press on their way out.

"No, just the fun ones," he smirked and kissed her lips. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked pouring them both a glass of wine.

"Oh, yes I did, it was fun," she said cheerfully, "so where did you hide the diamond?" she asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"W - What?" he stuttered his reply in shock.

"I'm not stupid you know, plus I can hear Arrow telling you you're busted," she grinned amusedly at his priceless expression.

"You can speak snake?"

She nodded smugly, "yeah, you would have found out the same time as June if she didn't gasp so loud that she drew all of your attention," she hissed in Parceltongue

Arrow suddenly popped his head up out of Skye's' jacket, "she's got you Skye, hehehehe, I told you she would figure it out."

"Shut up," he moaned, looking at Ginny, "your not going to turn me in are you?"

"Turn you in?" she asked offended at the very thought. "Why would I do that, you were cool before, but now you're a legend. Can I see it?"

Skye chuckled, shrugging he flicked his wrist opening his, "pocket dimension," he told her, reaching in he pulled out the ancient beast shaped dark blue diamond.

"Wow, it was well worth a look," she smiled as he put it back and the purple hole closed, "so it was an insurance scam and robbery."

Skye chuckled, "your good at this… the insurance firm are scamming arseholes, they keep refusing to pay for flood damaged properties in Scotland, this gem will give those poor people what they need, and the rest I'll dump in several charities, I've already been paid ten million for the job," he shrugged.

"That's so sweet," she said hugging him and giving his a warm, burning kiss.

"Hey, can you two do that when I can't see," interrupted Arrow, hiding back in Skye's' jacket.

The two chuckled, "this is so cool," said Skye, "we can chat to each other in Parceltongue and no one but Rose and June would ever be able to overhear us."

They spent most of the trip back to Grimauld Place snogging, and drinking expensive wine; they soon exited the limo carrying two bottles of wine each, thanked the driver and staggered slightly on their way to the house as the limo drove off.

"I've never been drunk before," said Ginny giggling.

"Well there's always a first time for everything," he replied grinning.

"I just hope my parents aren't waiting up."

Skye nodded as he opened the front door to the house, "everything seems quiet enough," he said as they entered, closing the door.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened, and a greying brown haired man stood there, "oh, you two are back," said Remus.

"What's the matter?" asked Skye.

"Oh, nothing," he replied with a small smile, "just me Sirius and Bill were chatting, Bill was ordered by Molly to wait up or you," he chuckled.

"Oh, err, that was nice," replied Ginny giggling as they both followed Remus into the kitchen, placing their bottles down on the table.

"Hey Sirius, Bill," said Skye cheerfully as he and Ginny sat together.

"Oh, great you brought back something to drink," said Sirius overly jolly as he grabbed five glasses, "Molly won't let us keep alcohol in the house," he said as Skye opened a bottle and poured a glass each.

"Wow, this is great," said Bill.

"It should be," chuckled Skye, "it cost about four hundred to five hundred Galleons."

"What!" demanded Sirius, "where'd you get this?"

Skye smirked, Sirius sweat-dropped, "we got it from the limo."

"So, Ginny did you enjoy yourself?" interrupted Bill, trying not to laugh at Sirius's expression, knowing the poor man paid for it.

She nodded, "it was brilliant, except maybe when the place was robbed."

"Somebody robbed the place?" asked Remus in shock.

"Yeah," agreed Skye, "and from what I could tell, they did it without getting seen, without violence and in front of everyone."

"Whoa… so you had an interesting night then," chuckled Sirius.

"Yeah, well we've got to get to school tomorrow," Skye interrupted, "so, we'll be going to bed now."

He grabbed a bottle of wine, while Ginny took their glasses and they left the three to drink and chat in peace upstairs. "Do you think I should have let them go off together?" asked Bill after a moments thought.

"You've met his dad," said Sirius, "he won't do anything," he lied.

"Oh, yeah," Bill chuckled, "I guess your right."

The next morning, Skye woke in his bed. Ginny's' naked body pressed up against him, in his arms. He was quite confused; she was the only girl he had ever thought about having a relationship with, well with the exception of Sahara. He had never actually had a girlfriend before, though been with quite a few girls.

He smiled; she looked so adorable while sleeping.

"Ouch," she suddenly mumbled. "My head hurts."

Skye grinned, opening his pocket dimension, pulled out a small bottle. "Here, drink this." He offered and she sat up slightly, opened the bottle and downed its contents.

"Um, pepper mint, wow, my head aches gone," she said sighing in relief. "Dad always' said hang over potion taste worse than vile."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "That's because I made that one, and most potion books don't mention you can flavour nearly any potion with none magical plants or fruits."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the two, jumped, Skye sighed. "Its only Hermione," he said slipping out of bed and pulling on his boxer shorts, before opening the door.

Hermione pushed her way in closing the door, barging him further into the room. "There you are Ginny," she said, dumping some clothes on the bed. "We've only got a few hours till the train so hurry up and take a shower, get dressed and down to breakfast." She turned to Skye, eyeing him up. "How do you do that, I knew you could sense life force but you can tell who's is who's can't you?"

Skye shrugged chuckling. "Yeah, it's easy… I might teach it if the students progress fast enough."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "You lied to me about that thing fused to your arm; it's a sword."

Skye laughed. "Yeah, well," he began, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I couldn't exactly tell someone I barely knew I have a neural blade fused to my arm."

Hermione smiled. "Well I'll leave you two alone, if Ron sees me leaving here, well, he'll jump to unfounded accusations." She quickly exited and Skye locked the door. The two both had a quick shower together and got dressed, Ginny in blue jeans and blue tee shirt, and Skye in his usual, black with yellow-orange coat.

"Breakfast dears," said Mrs. Weasley dropping a plate each in front of Skye and Ginny as they sat at the table, both plates laden with bacon, eggs, mushrooms, onions, sausages, toast and beans.

"Thank you ma'am," replied Skye at the same time Ginny said. "Thanks mum," and they began eating.

"So are you getting the train with us?" asked Hermione.

"I am," he agreed. "I was going to get everything I needed myself but I told McGonagall and Dumbledore at yesterdays meeting what I wanted and gave them a catalogue so they said they'll get it all sorted for me, they wanted a few extra teachers on the train this year."

"That's good, you can sit with us," said Hermione grinning. "You'll get to meet Draco Malfoy when he makes his annual stop at our compartment to annoy us."

Skye grinned evilly. "I'll just have to give him detention then. I'm not intending to be the nice teacher. McGonagall said to not let the students get away with disrespect or improper behaviour, even on the train."

Ginny giggled. "If that's the case you'll be giving detentions constantly to Malfoy. I don't think he understands the meaning 'stop being a stupid prat'."

Skye sighed sadly, "I've met plenty of idiots like that, no matter how many times they loose, get the crap beat out of them, get made to look foolish, ext: and yet they still come back for more, still thinking they're great and gods gift to everybody."

"That describes Malfoy's' opinion of himself perfectly," said Rose grinning at the thought of that cool sword her brother has slicing off the prats' knob.

"Well, how are we getting to Kings Cross?" asked Skye interestedly.

"We were hoping for ministry cars," said James. "But they won't hand them over, so we're apparating, and side-along apparating the kids."

"What," he moaned. "I hate apparating; couldn't you just phone up some taxis'?"

"Oh, I suppose we could have," James shrugged. "Well it's too late now."

Soon everybody was in the foyer of Grimauld Place, a few other Order members had came to help, and everyone's trunks had been shrunk and placed in their pockets. "Right, there are two kids without someone to take them, one of us…" trailed off Moody.

"I'll take them," interrupted Skye grumpily, grabbing hold of Ginny and June's arms. "Wow for supposed powerful witches and wizards you lot can't do much," he glared at other Order members who wouldn't risk side-along apparating one extra person let alone two.

"You sure you can manage?" asked Mr. Weasley worriedly.

"Yeah, I may hate apparation; however that doesn't mean I'm not good at it."

"Okay, everybody ready?" they all nodded. "Three… t…" Skye left, countdowns were stupid. The three reappeared on platform nine and three quarters with fifteen minuets to spare. Skye shook off the horrible dizzying feeling.

"Are you two okay?" he asked releasing them.

"Yeah," agreed June.

"I'm fine too," piped in Ginny.

Soon the other's all appeared. "Hey why didn't you wait for one?" demanded Moody.

"Err, can't count," he suggested cheekily.

Soon they all found a compartment after some farewells from parents. Skye was oblivious to the looks the female population of students kept giving him. However, Ginny wasn't and it made her feel like hexing them all for reasons she was trying to deny to herself.

"This is a bit nerve raking," said Skye.

"You think?" replied Ginny grinning cheekily. "You get to make everyone do what you want, 'professor'."

Skye chuckled. "Its Sensei not professor, a professor is of academics, I am a teacher of martial art."

"Oh, so sorry, sensei," retorted Ginny cheekily as the train started moving.

"So you should be," he replied, everyone laughed and began enjoying themselves, playing games. Skye even played chess against Ron and almost won.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you almost beat Ron at chess," said Rose energetically.

"My grandpa was a brilliant chess player and made sure we played a few games everyday," replied Skye shrugging. "He said it helps improve the mind."

"Well it hasn't done much for Ron," said Ginny, laughing with all but Ron who sulked.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and a bleach blonde boy with pale narrowed face stood in the doorway with two huge ogres either side. Rose had been wondering what was taking them so long.

"Oh, look," the boy sneered, "Potters' pathetic party of misfits has grown." He looked at Skye. "Who are you!" he demanded.

"Detention Mr. Malfoy," said Skye suddenly. "I happen to be the new teacher and I will be sure to inform Professor McGonagall of your disrespectful and unwanted intrusions on the train."

"What!" the blonde boy yelped. "You're not a teacher."

"Get lost before I give you a demonstration of what I teach, and if I sense you continuing with your trip down the train to bother other students I shall have you in detention for the rest of the month."

Malfoy gulped as Skye stood and quickly left. Skye closed the door and returned to his seat next to Ginny. "That was awesome," declared Rose. "That prat always gets away with everything because all but McGonagall go to Snape with complaints about him, and Snape either ignores them or lets him off."

Skye grinned. "I think he'll enjoy scrubbing the floors in the entrance hall with a tooth brush tomorrow after classes."

They laughed. "That's a brilliant punishment," said Ginny still giggling. "You wouldn't give me such a mean punishment would you?"

"Of course not," he agreed. "I'll make you do any detentions in my class."

"Hey," interrupted Ron angrily. "You're a teacher."

"What?" asked Skye confusedly. "I was just talking about cleaning up for the house elves," he lied.

"Oh," Ron blushed.

Skye then stood. "Well if you'll excuse me? I have a threat to go through with," he said exiting the compartment.

"Malfoy," Ginny elaborated for Ron's' confused expression.

Skye walked down the train, spotting Malfoy, wand out with his flunkies aiming them at a girl who was on the floor crying, curled into a ball.

"Well, Loony Lovegood, you'll have to do," laughed Malfoy eagerly, raising his wand, about to fire when suddenly someone had a hold of his arm. Looking up he saw that guy who said he was a new teacher.

"Oh, dear, Mr. Malfoy, it looks like you'll be in detention all month," said Skye, squeezing the boys' wrist, hearing a few cracks and Malfoy whimper a cry. Skye threw him into a wall where he crumpled to the ground whimpering and cradling his wrist. Skye turned to his flunkies and glared, they staggered back fearfully. "I suggest you take Malfoy and get lost. If I see any of you picking on someone else ever! I'll make you regret the day your daddy's said lets fuck to your mummy's, understand!" the three boys' nodded feverishly before the flunkies helped Malfoy up and they ran off.

Sky crouched down to the blonde girl and she stared at him through dazed watery blue eyes. "Here, let me help you," he said smiling, lifting her into his arms he carried her to his compartment, sitting her down.

"What happened," asked Ginny worriedly. "Luna, are you alright?"

Luna nodded. "It's just my ankle," she pointed to her right foot.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey will sort that out," interrupted Hermione.

Skye ignored them, keeling he pulled her trainer off carefully, placing her foot in his lap. "Blessed be thy nature, god of mercy, truant of life, Recover!" an encompassing soft blue light flashed and span around Luna's' foot and ankle before fading away. "How does that feel?" he asked smiling at her.

Luna looked at him with her mouth hanging open as she wiggled her foot, "it's fixed," she said in shock, pulling her shoe back on.

"Good good," replied Skye sitting opposite next to June.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Hermione.

Skye looked at her in confusion. "Magic," he said uncertainly.

"Well I've never seen any magic like that before," said Rose.

"Nor have I," agreed Ginny.

Skye shrugged. "Well what do they teach you here then?"

"Well, we point and wave our wands, say a word in Latin and stuff usually happens," said Ron.

"Exactly," agreed Hermione. "We don't pray to some god for them to do it for us."

"Well I don't use a wand do I?" he retorted amusedly. "You don't honestly think your magic is the only type?"

"Well yeah, we did," agreed Hermione surprised.

"Well, what about combat magic?" he asked creating a ball of fire in his hand before snuffing it out by closing his fist.

"Wow, is that what we'll be learning in your class," asked Rose excitedly.

"Yeah, eventually," he agreed. "But there are all kinds of different magiks and abilities people, even muggles can learn. I learnt blessed magic from a muggle."

They all gasped collectively. "What's blessed magic," asked Ron dumbly.

"What he used to heal Luna," said Ginny rolling her eyes that was easy to figure out.

"Yeah," Skye agreed chuckling. "My grandpa was never very good at it so hired us a teacher."

"So, muggles can use magic, and nobody in the wizarding world knows?" asked Hermione startled.

"Yeah," he agreed, "that pocket dimension is magic muggles can use, there's also tune magic, crystal magic, flame magic or its some times called candle magic. Err, pentagram magic, and all sorts of other magiks. The world is full of it. In fact mages out number the wizarding community two to one, I always' thought it was common knowledge," he shrugged.

Those in the compartment stared at him in shock. "Common knowledge?" asked Hermione after a moment shaking her head. "So, err, a mage is a muggle wizard or witch?"

Skye chuckled. "Yeah, or mystic… it's funny really how most mystics and mages know the wizarding world exists even when you hide, and yet the wizarding world is oblivious to them even though they don't really bother hiding that well."

"Okay, but if there are that many mages and mystics why don't they help fight you-know-who?" asked Ron.

"Oh, they do," he nodded knowingly. "Whenever you hear of a wizard or witch disappearing or being killed that was believed to be a death eater a mage or mystic did it."

"Actually that makes sense," nodded Hermione thoughtfully. "There was a death eater attack on a small village a few months ago. Only a few innocent people died and when Aurors arrived they found twenty four dead death eaters. From the reports it said they were massacred by unknown destructive magic."

"Exactly," Skye smiled. "You may think the muggle world is void of powerful heroes but you're wrong."

"And your one aren't you?" said Ginny smiling smugly.

Skye blushed. "Not really. I just happen to be in the wrong place at the right time," he shrugged.

Ginny smiled. "A bit modest aren't you."

Skye shrugged again. "'Hero' is a label only others can give… I'm just a normal guy who just happened to save the day a few times."

"A few?" hissed Arrow poking his head from Skye's jacket. "Hahahaha! What about last year? You saved the world from destruction."

Ginny, June and Rose gasped. "You saved the world?" asked Rose amazed.

"What are you talking about?" interrupted Ron.

"Arrow said Skye saved the world last year," piped in June helpfully. "What happened?"

Skye gulped. "Err, well… to make a long story short, evil mage powerful end of the world obelisk, and I banished him to another dimension." Though he wasn't alone during that dreadful battle, his friends hated the limelight almost as much as him.

"How bad was he?" asked Luna interestedly.

Skye shrugged. "A lot worse than Voldemort but without the dark army."

"So when you told me that you've met worse than," Hermione gulped. "Vo-Voldemort, you were talking about a Dark Mage?"

"Yeah, I almost lost," agreed Skye. "He was a lot more powerful than me. He only lost by chance, I drained the obelisk of its magic and used all of that power to rip a dimensional hole in the world, and he was sucked in… it took me weeks to recover from that, I thought I was a gonna. I think I'm still reeling from the aftermath," he chuckled.

"So, Voldemort isn't much to worry about in the grand scheme of things," said Hermione terrified.

"Exactly," agreed Skye.

"And pureblood wizards are weaklings compared to mage's?" asked Ginny.

Skye shrugged. "Wizards can use mage magic too," he said. "I do. Though I guess now I think about it I'm not really a wizard."

"So, who are you?" asked Luna, realising she had not been introduced yet.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Skye, your new defence teacher," he shook her hand grinning.

"It's nice to meet you, professor," she replied shyly.

"Oh, he's not our professor," said Ginny amusedly. "He's our Sensei; he'll be teaching martial arts." Soon they settled and once again continued with their games until the train reached Hogsmeade train station and they all exited riding the carriages to school.

"I'll see you lot later," said Skye hopping down from the carriage, pulled by some weird black winged horse thing he has never seen before, and apparently only he and Luna could. "I have to go see McGonagall." He quickly hurried off into the castle.

Skye's' friends, most at the Gryffindor table were wondering where he was when Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Welcome, I hope you all had a nice, enjoyable Christmas holiday?" the old man chimed with a smile and arms open in welcome. "I have a few changes I would like to discus before the feast… first, Defence against the Dark Arts will not be taught for the rest of the year." He paused as he allowed the angry shouts and hisses, before it died down. "Instead we have a new class, which we have called Defensive Combat," he paused again for them to digest what he told them, an amused smile on his face. Suddenly most of the hall erupted into applause, he knew they'll regret being so eager during their first class if all of that equipment was any indicator.

"Yes, also, first years and second years will be one class for Defensive Combat, as well third and forth years, and fifth, sixth and seventh years another. This is because your Sensei wanted longer classes and this is the only way without adding extra time to individual lessons. Skye Sensei is to be given respect and your full attention during class; otherwise you may end up visiting Madam Pomfrey enough times to break Miss Potter's record." The students laughed for a moment thinking he was joking then stopped when they saw his serious expression.

"Also," the old man continued amusedly. "Skye Sensei is very young. In fact he's younger than some sixth years. However, he is very talented, and I'm sure most of you will get along with him brilliantly…" he chuckled. "Well, please welcome to our school Skye Sensei…"

Skye walked briskly from the great hall doors where he had been laughing, now however wore a straight face; his coat bellowing behind him, power and strength radiating from his body. The girls all looked faint for reasons he always found amusing. He walked slowly, but not too slow, he shone confidence, his footsteps unheard within the quiet hall.

"Thank you, professor," he said as he reached the front, he smiled facing the students and to his surprise a couple of the girls fainted. "Wow, that's never happened before," he commented gesturing a couple of girls. "Well, anyway, I have a few things to say before we stuff our faces with food." He chuckled as a few boys looked at their plates as if to say, 'hurry up'.

"Well," he continued. "I can be your best friend or your worse enemy, remember the later is not what you want because I'll have you cleaning this school top to bottom with a small tooth brush. There is to be no wands in my class, they are to be placed in your school bags Anyone caught with a wand out in my class will have fifty points removed from your house, a weekend's detention and their wand snapped." The students' gasped. "My class is not about spells or curses, it's about fighting, combat and strength. You will address me in class correctly, outside class I don't care. If I see any student at anytime bullying others with violence or magic, I'll show you meaning of the word 'ouch'!"

The students stared at him in horror as he retreated to the teachers table, grinning smugly and sat in between a giant sized man and Snape.

"Well, err, thank you, Skye Sensei," said Dumbledore. He wasn't sure whether to be amused or not, the kid was too hard to read to tell whether he was joking about hurting bullies. "Well, let the feast begin," he said walking to his seat as the plates filled with masses of food.

"Hi," said the giant man next to him happily as they begun to eat. "I'm Hagrid, I teach magical creatures."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," replied Skye grinning. "What kinds of creatures do you like? I have an admiration for dragons myself, beautiful creatures, smart to… I had a bit of a fling with a brood friend a while back," he added remembering. "Well, actually, a couple of them," he chuckled.

Hagrid looked at him with curiosity and confusion, "what's a brood?"

"You've never heard of the brood?" he replied, _wow the wizarding world_ _really don't know much._ "The brood are a species of well, to put it bluntly, they have three forms, one, their weakest which is human in appearance. Their main form which is kinda like human but with wings, tail, claws, and some even a few scales here and there or horns, their last form is a full dragon."

"You can't be serious," interrupted Snape who had been eves dropping. "They can't exist because the ministry would know and have control of them."

Skye looked at Snape and laughed. "Come off it, you give the ministry too much credit. Firstly, the brood would fight back, secondly they live within the muggle world like normal people, and although the brood are mostly a peaceful people they are powerfully magic, and the hybrids have human blood, and that makes them less likely to not kill."

"Why would they want to live with muggles?" asked McGonagall who had also been eves dropping. In fact all the teachers were.

"Well, I dunno, but have you not noticed how racist the wizarding world is," he shrugged. "Take werewolves and Vampires for example, most of them live hidden within the muggle world; most werewolves lock themselves up during full moons even when they take wolfsbane potion. Vampires don't need to drink right from the source and buy their blood. Yet the wizarding world condemns them, and the ones that live here have to register like sex offenders… Limit them from getting jobs, and spread lies about them."

"You're saying there are unregistered werewolves and vampires?" asked Flitwick in surprise.

"Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if only five to ten percent have actually registered," he shrugged nonchalant. "So, I have some vampire friends, I know werewolves, merpeople, demons, brood, elves, fairies, goblins, mage's, mystics, and plenty more."

"You know demons, real demons, like from hell, demons?" asked Snape, mouth wide with shock and horror.

Skye shrugged. "Most demons of earth were born here and most are just like regular people. They work hard and earn money to support their families. Wow I knew wizards and witches were ignorant of the muggle world but this just takes the piss."

"But… okay, so who governs them?" asked Dumbledore interestedly.

"No one," he shrugged, "if they commit crimes and the cops can't handle it the Mystics Council will find out and send a mage or mystic to sort it out, other than that we live under muggle laws."

"Then why haven't they tried to stop you-know-who and the death eaters?" asked McGonagall to murmurs of agreement.

"What? A few against an army, even we have our limits," he replied. "Anyway they do, they're the ones who make small groups of death eaters disappear or the ones you find dead, in pieces, ext:"

"What you're saying is the muggle world is protected just as much as ours?" piped in Flitwick.

Skye shrugged. "Not really, the muggle worlds a lot larger."

"Well," interrupted Dumbledore. "I would love to discus this more. However, everyone has finished and its time for bed." He stood to make announcements.

Hagrid tapped Skye on the shoulder gaining his attention. "Can I meet one?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"A brood? I love dragons, always wondered what it felt like to be one, and I thought I could ask," he whispered to elaborate.

"Oh," Skye nodded. "I guess. I'll ask Sahara to visit next weekend, she's always moaning about how bored she is when we talk on the phone, and how much she misses me getting us into trouble."

Hagrid smiled eagerly at the opportunity. "Thanks, I can't wait."

Skye chuckled as he stood. "Well, I'll see you later, I see some of my friends are waiting," he said pointing out Ginny, Hermione and even Luna. He didn't know where his sister's or Ron went. Hagrid nodded as he watched him go, chuckling he could tell he would like that kid.

"Hey Skye," said Ginny, stopping herself from hugging him just about, she giggled. "I've got to remember, no hugging teachers'."

Skye grinned impishly. "Well, I'll just hug you then," he said latching on. She giggled amusedly.

"What were you talking about with the teachers," asked Hermione when Skye let Ginny go, and they slowly made their way. "They looked to be having seizures?"

Skye shrugged. "Nothing much, I was discussing the brood with Hagrid, and then Snape interrupted and we were discussing demons, vamps things like that?"

"Okay," she replied with a frown. "Let me guess, demons live on earth with the muggles; and you were telling them that most vampires are unregistered with the ministry?" Skye nodded amusedly. "So what's a… brood?"

"Oh, you'll meet Sahara on the weekend if she accepts my invite," he replied happily. "She's a brood; she's quite fun too." He then pretty much repeated what he told Hagrid about them. "Yeah, Hagrid wanted to meet one."

"So this girl is she an ex-thing?" asked Ginny, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah," he agreed chuckling. "But don't worry, she's bi, and I know she'll like you," he laughed as her face burnt red.

Ginny hit his arm playfully. "You're terrible."

"What, you don't know what your missing," he replied with his cheeky grin. "A girl with wings and a tail… its fun."

"You're a git," she replied, her grin back in place.

"I know," he chuckled. "So is this the way to your dorm?"

"No," said Hermione, looking to Luna. "Is this the way to yours?"

Luna shook her head in the negative, "no."

"So, Skye is this the way to your quarters?" asked Ginny.

"No," he laughed, the girls giggling. "So, you girls wanna go get a drink? I still have two bottles of eight hundred pound wine."

"Really, Ginny said that was nice?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," he replied grinning. "Gin, Luna, you coming?"

"Okay," they both chimed as he changed directions, leading them the correct way.

"Dumbledore gave me my own apartment, it even has a common room," he told them. "You three are in my first class tomorrow according to my schedule, aren't you lucky?"

"That's great," said Hermione. "But were you serious about snapping wands?"

"Yeah, so make sure they're in your backpacks, I don't want to feel guilty over snapping yours, or go back on what I said," he told her.

"So what are we doing first lesson?" asked Ginny, smiling.

"That is a secret you'll find out tomorrow."

The next morning, Skye woke up, stretching a bit and finding he was slightly pined. As his vision cleared the night before came into sharp focus as he saw he was in bed with Hermione, Ginny and Luna, the later two awake and blushing brightly.

"Good morning," he said.

"Err, good morning," said Ginny before she burst out laughing, waking Hermione with a start.

"Oh," said the bushy haired girl blushing. "It wasn't just a weird dream."

"Yeah, err, Hermione, can I have my arm back from under the pillow?" he asked, it was annoying.

"Oh, sorry," she said lifting her head and he pulled his arm back. "Your sword was cold."

"Sword?" asked Luna interestedly.

Skye shrugged as his blade shot out and back in, "cool huh?"

"That is quite awesome," agreed Ginny. "But Hermione, you've cheated on Ron twice now."

Hermione blushed, looking sheepish. "Well, I've discovered something… I'm sorry Gin, but I just don't like him like that. He's too jealous, jumps down my throat every second for not hanging out with him every second, and he has anger management issues."

Ginny sighed leaning up on her arm to look at her _ **.**_ "Well, I did warn you that it was a bad idea. Well, okay, Rose did most of the warning, but I agreed with her."

"Oh, I know someone perfect for you," said Skye smirking. "I don't normally set friends up with girls I've slept with, but I'll make an exception this once."

"Hey, she hasn't even dumped Ron yet," Ginny reprimanded. "But I'm curious so do tell us."

"Well, he's into his reading and enjoys libraries," he replied smirking as Hermione blushed. "He's strong, not that I paid any attention but has a good body. He has some powerful magic, and well. He's quite useless when it comes to girls, even though he's quite good looking, I think it's his computer nerd thing that does that," he chuckled.

"Okay, we need a name and how to smuggle him here," said Ginny giggling.

"Oh, that's no problem, his names, Artic. I think his parents had a thing about masses of nothing," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Oh," he laughed, "sorry, his sister's Sahara, they're both pure-blooded brood, though Sahara acts more human than most humans I know."

"Oh, you're setting her up with someone not even human," said Ginny, over the moon. "That's so cool, you should do it Hermione; he sounds like the perfect catch for you."

Hermione looked thoughtful, blushing she nodded. "Okay, but will he even like me? Most magical non-humans don't go for relationships outside their species."

"Of course he will, the brood pure-bloods are actually out numbered three to one with half or quarter bloods," he replied grinning. "Plus you're both intelligent, enjoy reading, he's even staring university come September to be a computer programmer or something."

"He's going to uni," she replied, surprised. "Wow, when you said they live in the muggle world I didn't realise they did everything humans do."

Skye laughed. "Well, I think we should get up, school starts today."

Skye sat at his desk with his feet up, his coat hung over the back of his chair, and Arrow sleeping around his arm. His classroom almost as big as the great hall, several doors leading off into other rooms with equipment and other training areas, large boxes lining the walls, all with standardised sizes written in back on the sides with, under tops over tops, under bottoms, over bottoms, boots, and weights from 3kg to 20kg.

The class for some reason he couldn't understand were, well, standing out side the door. He wondered why for a moment then realised they were probably used to the teacher making them wait until let in, so chuckling, he stood, walked over and opened the door.

"Okay, in," he said amusedly, gesturing them to enter. The class shuffled in fairly quietly. The fifth, sixth and seventh years stood on the empty padded floor looking around in confusion. "Okay, those cabinets there are where you store your backpacks until the end of class, I have you from now until lunch, in two hours if we've finished the first half of your lesson you will be let out for morning break." The students all followed suit, some like most Slytherins grumbled but he ignored them.

"Right now that's done," he continued. "Those boxes, the ones with sizes, I want you to each take two under tops and over tops in your preferred size, as well two over bottoms and two under bottoms, and a pair of boots."

"What! Why?" demanded the Malfoy git.

"Well, I don't know about you but I don't want hundreds of stinking sweaty people running about the school," he replied. Most of the students laughed while Malfoy blushed pink.

Then everybody just watched in fascination when Malfoy huffed himself over to the medium over tops and pulled out a folded black over top in a cellophane wrapper, ripped it open, revealing a plane black, short sleeved _gi_ top.

"What's this supposed to be?" he demanded.

"It's the top of a _gi_ ," replied Skye amusedly.

"And why can't we just bring our own clothes?" he retorted.

Skye laughed. "Because those _gi's_ are a lot stronger and easier to move in than anything you bring," he replied calmly. "You either wear one or leave." Malfoy huffed again and started grabbing the rest of his needed _gi,_ soon followed by everyone else. "Okay," he pointed to two doors. "Boys' changing room, and girls' changing room."

The student all shuffled through the correct doors, Ginny blew him a kiss as she entered last and he sat at his desk to wait, a smile firmly in place. "So Skye," Arrow hissed, "how many do you think will get their _gi's_ wrong?"

"Hopefully none, it's written on the box wear they go, maybe I should have told the girls that they should probably remove their bras to be more comfortable, it took Sahara two weeks to realise that when we trained together when we were twelve and she started wearing one."

"And get called a pervo," Arrow chuckled. "I think it better to let them find out for themselves." Skye nodded understandingly.

Ten minuets after entering the students all filled out of the changing rooms and thankfully they all had their _gi's_ on correctly. They stood waiting for him, wondering what torment he might inflict.

Skye got up grinning at them, their _gi's_ black over fire red under. "Okay, in this class there is no house distinction unless I'm taking points. I don't want to take them and I'm, not giving them," the class groaned. "First," he continued. "I'll give you your homework," he said approaching a box with 5kg written, and dragged the heavy box to the class. He opened it and pulled out a heavy, wrist or ankle weight. He would like them to wear more, but most of them will struggle with 5kg's anyway.

"This," Skye began. "Is your homework, you are to each wear four of these, one on each ankle and one around each wrist. You will wear them above your gi's but hide them under your robes. You will wear them everyday all day, when you're sleeping and when you're in the shower, at breakfast and weekends, point is, you only take them off to strap them over your gi, or re-strap them to your bare skin." He gestured the box and amused at their horrified expressions when they realised they were heavy.

"We can't wear these," said Malfoy angrily. "They weigh a ton."

"Actually," retorted Hermione as she strapped one on her ankle. "It says on the box five kilograms." Most of the class were just strapping them on, or helping each other strapping them on. However, a small group were refusing like Malfoy.

"Last chance, strap on your homework," said Skye. They just stood fast, not moving. "Very well," he looked at them all, counting. "One thousand two hundred points from Slytherin, four hundred points from Hufflepuff, two hundred points from Ravenclaw, three hundred points from Gryffindor," he said to their shock and horror. "Now, one last chance, put on your homework, or I'll do that again before I dismiss you." The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff quickly grabbed weights and began strapping them on. However, the Slytherins backed Malfoy's' decision.

"You can't take that many points from us," Malfoy hissed and suddenly he pulled his wand from his trousers pointing it at Skye.

"Blessed be thy power," Skye began to everyone's confusion. "Blazing earth, god of magma, Explosion!" nobody was confused any more as a huge blaze of flame erupted before Malfoy, exploding. The bleach blonde boy screamed in pain as he was sent hurtling across the room, dropping his wand. Skye bent down and picked up Malfoy's' wand, the blonde boy barely conscious witnessed as Skye snapped it, lobbing the two halves in the bin. "I warned you Malfoy, no wands to be seen in my class." Malfoy suddenly fainted, burnt and bruised.

Turning to the rest of the class. "You," he pointed to one of the Slytherins. "Take Malfoy to the nurse then return to collect your stuff and his… two thousand points from Slytherin, and you lot get changed leave the gi's in the changing room and get out, all twelve of you have detention everyday for the next month, now!" they quickly hurried to their tasks, and they were soon gone.

"Right, now we've gotten rid of trouble makers," he grinned. Ginny was giving him a look he very much liked. "Well, first we're going to be going over some simple stretches to help limber you up… if you have any questions about anything please ask whenever you like, just raise your hand so your not speaking over each other."

A boy with mousy brown hair nervously raised his hand. "Okay, well what's your question?"

"What, err, what did you do to Malfoy?" he nervously asked, "you don't even have a wand."

"That is blessed magic, it's said to be older than even time," he replied cheerfully. "Blessed be they light, god of protection, light of love, Barrier!" he blurted out quickly as a horrid black curse shot towards him, smashing into a shimmering white light, turning they all saw Snape fuming, wand aimed at him.

"How dare you attack my godson!" the man raged.

"Oh, you do not want to go there," replied Skye as his barrier widened to protect the class as Snape shot another couple of dark spells. "That would explain why he gets away with anything he likes. I thought it was because he lets you fuck him hard up the ass, unlike his dad who's not allowed to be so ruff." Snape stopped dead in his tracks, the look of pure shock was really quite hilarious, the students, most had the same look; a few like Ginny and Rose however were trying not to suppress their giggling fits.

"How dare you," Snape spat.

"I gave your godson more chances to obey me than you give people, who were doing what you asked, and then he pulls a wand on me. Therefore, I defended myself, and just now you attacked me with dark magic, and according to the ministries laws dark magic is illegal, and I have a fair few witnesses, so what's it going to be Severus, piss off or fight me?"

And Snape fired. "Avada Kedavra."

"Blessed be thy power, source of all darkness… god of chaos, Nightmare Shield!" Just as the curse shrieked towards him a black energy erupted swallowing the curse then turning into a creepy bald snake like man with glowing evil red eyes and black bellowing robes, and a wand in hand.

"Severus," the man hissed sending shivers down everyone's spine.

Several students cried out, panicked, "it's him!"

"It's just my spell; he can't harm anyone but Snape. He can't even interact with you," said Skye quickly.

"My L-Lord," said Snape quietly, his wand dropping from his fingers, clattering to the floor.

"My dear, Severus," hissed Voldemort in a soft whisper as he took a step forward. "What a pity, nobody likes you, they all hate you… you disgust me, you're a useless spy… you can't even pretend to be nice, don't you understand nice people gain others confidence, gain power over their weak emotions… hahahaha, but no, you are useless."

Snape dropped to his knees in fear. "Please master, please, I beg you, it's not my fault… these mud-bloods and blood traitors; it's their entire fault."

"I am here to judge you Severus," replied Voldemort coldly. "You are not making a very good case… your mind is floored to me. I am a shadow of you. I know what you know." Snape looked up in fear and panic.

"Master, please, don't kill me, don't!" Snape cried in horror. "I played them too, I have never been loyal to Dumbledore, the stupid old man always trusted me, and for what handing over the first half of the prophesy to you, then saying I'm sorry," he snorted before cowering again.

"You did what!" screamed Rose suddenly stepping forward with tears in her eyes, fists clenched. "I'll kill you you slimy bastard, you fucked up our lives." Snape didn't appear to be listening, and Skye quickly grabbed Rose before she got in the way, holding her tight in his arms, she cried into his chest, keeping her eyes on Snape and Voldemort.

"Yes, Severus but why not say where your true loyalties lie?" hissed Voldemort with a dark chuckled that said he already knew.

"With myself! That's all I care about!" he blurted out. "I don't care what happens to you or Dumbledore; you can both die for all I care."

Voldemort's laugh was piecing and way too creepy, he probably practices. "Yes I know, a completely self centred arsehole, waaahahahahaha! You're almost as bad as me. However, why not tell me what you've been doing to some of your less attractive Slytherin girls; don't you have a thing for ugly and memory modifications?" The girls in the class gasped in disgust, and Rose held on tighter to her brother while he held her protectively, stroking her long red hair.

"Enough!" a voice suddenly barked from the door. Albus Dumbledore stood, looking pityingly upon Snape. Skye swished his hand and Voldemort laughing hard and insanely swished into dark swirls of light, fading away. "Severus!" he suddenly said angrily. "What have you done?"

"A-Albus," he replied in confusion, looking around fearfully.

"Don't Albus me!" was the angry reply, Skye was quite surprised at how much magical energy radiated off the old man, it wasn't nearly as much as he's felt but it was impressive for a wizard. "You are in a lot of trouble."

Snape gulped, looking confused. "But I haven't done anything wrong."

"I asked Skye whether there are any obscure forms of magic he had come across to force an Occlumens to reveal truths," Dumbledore replied. "Though I would have preferred it to not be so public, I've been grown suspicious of you for the last few months. I wasn't sure whether you deserved my trust, but it seems you don't deserve Voldemort's either. When Skye said he could do it, I asked him too, and when you fired that Killing Curse he had every right to do it there and then, you could have killed an innocent student.

"And I not only find that you are on neither our side nor Voldemort's, I find out you've been molesting students. Do you know what that spell would have done to you had I let it continue?" Snape shakily shook his head. "It would have put you in a nightmare until your old and dead, reliving your worst memories, but not just that, you would be everyone in your dream, even the people you've hurt." Snape looked horrified and so pale he might as well be dead.

"But, I-I," he stuttered.

"What Snape," interrupted Skye. "You're such a selfish stupid wanker; you think another apology will do it. As the saying goes, fool me once shame on me, try to fool me a second time I'll kick you in the nuts."

"Err, that isn't how it goes," whispered Rose looking up at him with watery eyes.

Skye smiled, kissing her forehead. "Well, that's my version."

"You shall be going to Azkaban Severus," said Dumbledore, pointing his wand.

"No, no I won't," Snape yelled lunging at Dumbledore, surprisingly snatching his wand, pointing it at Skye and Rose. "I'll kill you brat, you ruined everything. Avada Kedavra!" the green bean soared forwards, and to everybody's surprise straight through them smashing into the wall behind as their images faded.

"Over here," said Skye from his desk where he sat a dazed Rose on his chair. "Blessed be thy furry, god of the dammed, come forth… Ultimate Judgement!" he said, his purple eyes glaring furry at Snape.

Suddenly the room disappeared, they were in a place of pure black darkness with no light; in fact the place seemed to absorb light, though everybody could be seen perfectly. Two shadowy shapes emerged and formed two red horned beasts with fangs, black trousers, bare feet, and chest rippling muscle. They grabbed Snape, pulling the wand from him.

One demon held Snape who looked too scared to try escaping anyway, the other demon approached Dumbledore with a cheery grin. "Here, I think this magical conduit belongs to you," he said handing Dumbledore his wand back.

"Err, thank you," Dumbledore replied nervously, this was the weirdest thing he had ever seen, and he lives at a school of magic.

"Not a problem," the demon chimed happily. He loved his job, and the shocked looks on most of the mortal bystanders he's seen are well worth a cheery attitude. "How are you doing Skye," he called waving. "I haven't seen you since you tried to get that Waco, Morbious judged, sorry about that, we've never had anyone get away before, powerful git he was."

Skye laughed. "Yeah, bastard almost destroys the earth, tried to use the Oblivion Obelisk. I absorbed its power and cracked open a gateway into a hell dimension and he got sucked in… took ages to recover."

"Too bad, we really wanted that one," he laughed amusedly. "So, it is this greasy one up for judgement right, most of the kids are innocent, a few if they don't watch out could be judged, and the old man. Well, he's a bit iffy to decide, he means well, but some of his decisions are not what I would call smart."

Skye chuckled amusedly, "just the greasy one."

"Right you are mate," the demon replied returning to his partner.

Suddenly the very shocked and confused students and headmaster watched as another demon like the other two came up through the shadows, except this one had a bronze crown and red cape.

"Oh, hey Skye," he shouted with a grin before looking back at the dammed. "Oh, this ones been a very naughty boy," he chuckled. "Oh, and he messed his pants, I do find that funny. Let's see, what his sentence…is"

"Please," Snape suddenly screamed in panic. "Please don't let them take me."

The judge demon laughed. "I didn't think this one was going to beg," he said to the other two amused demons. "I believe that one Mr. Albus Dumbledore recently tried to sentence you to one Azkaban prison for your crimes. However, you swiped his magical conduit and tried to kill the man who has a contract with us, his twin sister, and though probably unintentional, Arrow the snake around his arm," the small snake hissed angrily.

"That's right, take the greasy git away," shouted Arrow and to everybody's surprise understood him. "He almost killed us, its lucky Skye's fast."

"Well, you have been judged, Severus Snape, and you have been found guilty, do you wish for your crimes to be read aloud?" asked the judge, Snape just shook his head.

"I do!" shouted Hermione bravely.

The judge looked at her and grinned. "Sure why not?" suddenly a huge black scroll appeared in his hands. "Wow," he whispered though everyone heard. "And these are only the big crimes; I've never seen the black list so thick." He unfolded it. "Well this may take a while, let's just go over crimes against everybody here, and I'll give Miss Granger the scroll to read at her leisure.

"Lets see, ah, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape murdered your kitten while he was at school, after," he burst out laughed, Dumbledore looked sad. "After he split it open by having sex with its tiny little bum," everyone looked mortified. "While at school he also broke your trust by testing dangerous potions on other students without their consent by spiking their food, which was the cause of a horrible sickness that even killed a young girl in his sixth year. In seventh year he raped fifteen first and second year boys' repeatedly, modifying their memories after the horrific experiences, names are here, and you can read them later. Moving on, though there is a bit more at school but not as bad, oh, here after school he raped some even younger muggle boys' and a few men, girls and woman, oh, this is interesting. A mage found out and gave him impotence before leaving him in a muggle hospital nearly dead with the memory erased… quite ironic.

"Okay, hmm… oh here we go, joined the dark tosser, murder, murder, began using imperious to make innocent families rape each other for his amusement, and a few years later the mage's curse wore off and he discovered he had a thing for ugly woman and girls. Hahahaha, just before the first prophesy a Mystic found him having sex up some fat imperialised fifty year old woman's ass, again he had the shit kicked out of him and was tortured for several hours before dumped in an alley. He got off likely if you ask me seeing how he was raping the mystics' mother. He was discovered with no memory of what happened by some death eaters and taken to St Mungo's hospital.

"Okay, moving on, he over heard a prophesy, well, only half, the first half. He told Voldemort," he chuckled that the students did not seem at all bothered by the name any more "Voldemort then told him to tell Dumbledore," he gestured the man in question. "And beg and apologise and all that, so he did, he saw it as a ploy to work both side, to be protected from the light and dark within the wizarding world and be able to do what he wanted.

"Dumbledore I'm afraid bought his crap and gave him the teaching poison at Hogwarts as Potions Master… Voldemort soon after found the Potters and tried to kill Harry James' Potter right before Rose Lily Potter. However, the two children tapped into an unknown magic and vanquished him, leaving Rose with a scar on her head, and Harry with a gash on his shoulder, the attack on them was an indirect result of Snape's actions. After that Snape had to stop murdering though he kept raping ugly girls from Slytherin house, he preferred fat and ugly. Some years later Professor Quirrell was trying to steal the philosophers' stone, so to was Snape. When Rose Potter was playing her first Quidditch match, both Quirrell and Snape were hexing her broom trying to kill her. However, their hexes acted like magnets and had much less affect, if Hermione Granger had not set Snape's' robes on fire Rose would have fallen. Snape lied to Dumbledore saying he was using a counter hex, unfortunately Dumbledore bought it.

"Second year, Star, err, formally known as Ginny Weasley, don't ask how it works some form of affection magic between her and Skye altered her name through all channels of magic," he said grinning at said girl. He loved shocking people with secrets; it made his life more fun. "Well, anyway, Star was slipped a diary in her first year by Lucius Malfoy, he was trying to give it to Rose but she seemed to open and spoilt at the time to want to write in an old diary.

"Therefore, gave it to Star, the memory of Voldemort aka: a half-blooded wizard called Tom Marvalo Riddle took control of her, forcing her to open a hidden chamber and realising a basilisk that was where she got the ability to speak with snakes, unlike Skye, Rose and June who were born with it. Well, anyway, Snape knew who was opening the chamber, and like the arsehole he is, ignored it, and actually raped several ugly fat girls while picturing the petrified children and praying for one to die. Luckily, when Ginny was taken, Rose saved her with the help of Hermione, I believe Ron might have gone with them if not for his then strong belief that Rose was the heir of Slytherin, even though they had solid proof they descended from a family of mage's and mystic's, well they thought until now they were wizards, anyway that family name was Alinmens…"

"You're joking right?" interrupted Skye in shock; the demon looked at him smirking and shook his head. "Awesome, that means we have brood blood, this is so cool, Sahara made a few jokes about my want to not to kill coming from brood ancestry, but she'll freak when I tell her who they were."

"Err, who are they?" asked Rose in a small voice.

Skye looked back at her. "They were only the leaders of the Human Dragon War; they led the rebellion of mage's, mystics', wizards, witches, brood and many different races, against the Sacragem Dark Empire. It was the last time the Dragon Ryder's' were ever seen, a battle which could make all the muggle wars seem pointlessly insignificant took place."

"Who won?" she asked to shocked to realise it was an easy answer.

Skye rolled his eyes. "We won of course. The Sacragem Empire was run by a cruel evil dark tosser that would make Voldemort shit himself. Twins Coralline, and Kaolin Alinmens, brother and sister defeated Sacragem, destroying him and freeing the world from his control till this very day."

"Well, I love the history lesson," the demon judge interrupted. "But can it wait, just give her the book or something later," he rolled his red eyes, looking back to his scroll. "Well, anyway, so Rose and Hermione saved Ginny, Rose off'd the basilisk, and the three became good friends. The next year, same old crap, Snape screwed fat ugly Slytherin girls, nothing to much, err, forth year. He helped Barty Crouch Junior resurrect the dark tosser, you all know what happened there, but anyway, Snape helped; he wanted his free kill card back. The year after, he murdered his first in a long while, Lily Potter." Skye had to hold Rose tight in his arms to keep her from attacking Snape.

"Yes, well he was always' jealous of James Potter, so the man behind the mask that killed Lily while protecting the kids at the department of mysteries was Snape. Do I have to continue or can we hand this scroll over and be on our way, the best is over?"

"Oh, that will do," said Skye with a weak smile while Rose cried on him.

"Good," the demon replied smiling he rolled up the scroll and threw it to Hermione who caught. "Well, bye all, it was nice seeing you." Suddenly they were back in the classroom without the demons or Snape.

"What happened, what was that?" asked Dumbledore finally, looking very sad and old.

"That was the Ultimate Judgement," Skye informed him. "It's the ultimate prison, long after Snape's body dies his soul will be kept, he will work, manual labour that kind of thing for all eternity for those crimes alone, and they were only a few."

"Oh," replied Dumbledore sadly, sighing, "what a horrible way to exist."

Skye nodded. "He chose to do the things he did, nobody forced him; it's our choices that make us who we are, no one else's."

Dumbledore nodded. "But my poor little kitten, how anyone can be that vile?" he whispered sadly. "And that demon found it funny."

Skye rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "well, he's gone now, kittens everywhere will hopefully be safe."

Dumbledore sighed before smiling slightly. "Well, I'll leave you to continue your class." He slowly walked to the door. "Now I have to find a new potions teacher," he muttered as he left.

Skye sighed weakly, looking at Rose; he kissed her forehead before turning from her surprised face to the watching class. "Well, before we were rudely interrupted we were about to go through our stretches, oh, did I say any questions, feel free and raise your hands, anytime…"

Suddenly every hand in class shot up, he pointed to a girl up front, "err, are you really Rose's brother?"

"Oh, err, yeah?" he replied and a few hands went down, he sighed. "No more questions not involving our lessons will be asked." The students groaned and lowered their hands. "Good, now Rose, please join the others," she nodded giving him a weak smile and joined them. For the next hour he demonstrated the stretching excises, and hand adjusted a few, mainly girls, he suspected it was on purpose.

At the end of the first half of class he dismissed them all for break, many were sweaty and tired, but he suspected news of what he did would be common knowledge by lunch.

"Skye," said Rose as she came back after everybody had left, she walked up to him; teary eyed. "I'm sorry, I really am… I… I just wish…"

He just wrapped his arms protectively around her and she held on to him. "Its, okay, don't cry… you know, I love you. I always have, even when you were a selfish little bitch, even when I ran away… that night, I looked in your room. You were sleeping so peaceful, you even looked like a little red haired angle, rather than the devil I usually saw," he chuckled as he stroked her hair and she sobbed.

"Mum was never the same when you left," said Rose suddenly. "I could tell. Her eyes were blank, no sparkle… I could tell she felt guilty; she then spent a lot more energy in June than even me. Dad never paid June much attention, but mum did… I don't think mum wanted to loose her too. I wish mum could see you now, her son, saved the world twice, and saves people all the time."

"I only saved the world once," he corrected.

"No, don't you remember what that red man said. He said we stopped Voldemort," she re-corrected. "Anyway, you completely saved it from destruction, you're a hero, and I'm afraid of him, afraid of Voldemort. You've meet worse people and still fought strong."

"That's not true. I was scared when I fought Morbious; I was scared when I fought those death eaters in WWW, well, more scared they would hurt June than me, but still scared. And when Snape fired the Killing Curse at us, I was afraid he would hurt you. I forgave you along time ago, Rose, maybe even before I left, I blamed mum and dad, well, mostly dad, but deep down I never blamed you… Harry maybe gone, but I'm still here."

She looked at him gratefully. "I'm so sorry."

He suddenly grinned. "You can still be my servant if you want?"

She laughed drearily. Shaking her head, "I don't think that will ever happen."

Outside the classroom, unnoticed by the two siblings two girls stood with tears in their eyes, June and Ginny had listened and found it moving. Ginny's' heart flourished and her stomach seemed to do flip flops. June had a sad smile on her lips, her family was mostly back together, she just wished her dad wasn't such a jerk, and her mum was alive to see this.

In heaven a red haired woman smirked proudly as she watched a certain classroom at Hogwarts on earth. "See, I told ya Lily," said a raven haired woman watching with her.

"I'm so proud, Kaolin," said Lily joyously. "If only James wasn't being a prat still," she sighed.

"Yeah, but most men are prats, no stopping that, take my brother for example."

"Hey," said a black haired man as the football he was volleying bounced off his head rolling away towards Lily. "I'm not a prat," he whined.

The two women laughed. "Of course your not," agreed Lily with a hit of amused sarcasm, looking back to earth. "So what do you think of Star for Skye?" she asked eagerly.

Kaolin grinned, "I think they would make the perfect couple, every King needs his Queen, or maybe Queens," she giggled amusedly, considering Skye has been with a few other worthy girls.

"Yes," agreed Lily frowning, "I still can't get used to the fact my sons the greatest thief on earth though."

"Aww, don't be such a spoil sport Lils," piped in Coralline "My grandsons awesome; he's the coolest one I've ever had," he grinned with pride. "My grandson the King of Bandit, hahahaha, ouch," he said rubbing his head after Lily threw his ball at it. "What was that for?"

"I'm blaming you for my son robbing museums," she retorted with a glare. "I wish he came from your sisters' line, because I'm sure he got it from you."

"Whoa, low blow," he moaned, "as he said it's our choice's nobody else's. Anyway he would have gotten it from me either way unless you have forgotten about pureblood brood twins?"

Lily glared before turning back to Kaolin and the two, ignoring Coralline started talking about what kind of wedding Skye and Star would have, though Kaolin suggested he might have more than one if their brood blood has any say still.

Back on earth the students returned to class all waiting to find out what they were going to do next. "Right guys, follow me to your next task," he grinned as he led them through one of the doors and they gasped one by one as they saw. "This track is full sized, the rooms magically this big, the tracks quarter of a mile round, now I want you all to run ten laps, at your own pace. No use running full out because you'll just collapse before you've completed one lap. After your tenth lap you can rest and have a drink, not before," he said pointing out several water coolers along a wall.

"If I catch anyone cheating and trying to stop early I'll make you run two extra laps. Remember, keep your own pace, okay, and begin." They all ran off, though collectively groaned, most going slowly, a couple of boys' were running quite fast for a while. However, they amused him when they reached near half way and started slowing dramatically, he could see them huffing and puffing, they defiantly learnt their lesson.

About the fifth lap for Ginny, Luna, Rose and Hermione who were keeping pace with each other, sweating and breathing hard, he jogged along with them.

"You girls seem to be doing great," he chimed happily. He received four glares and none spoke, well, they needed their breath to keep moving. "I'm sorry if you're finding it difficult right now, but give it a month you'll be having no problems."

"Easy… for… you… to… say," breathed Rose. "You… aren't… wearing… theses…" she waved her arm at him to signal her wrist weight.

Skye chuckled. "There're to light for me, I could still run ten laps before you've ran one."

They glared again. "Well… what's… heavy… for… you…?" demanded Hermione out of breathe.

Skye shrugged. "I dunno, I suppose I could lift a small car above my head."

The four girls stared at him, almost stopping in shock and disbelief. "A car?" said Ginny breathlessly.

He grinned shrugging. "I suppose, well I'm fast enough to leave an after image as long as I did earlier. Oh, by the way what happened to Malfoy and his punks, did any of you find out?"

"Yeah," gasped Hermione. "The… nurse… fixed… him… up… and… McGonagall… has… given… him… a… extra… weeks… detention… after… yours… for… attempting…to… attack… a… teacher."

"You should have…." blurted Luna breathing hard. "Seen the house hour glasses…" she continued breathlessly. "They are minus two thousand two hundred points…"

"The other…" said Hermione tiredly. "Slytherins… are really… pissed off with him."

"Good, pompous prat deserves it," replied Skye grinning. "I gave him enough opportunities to follow my rules and put his homework on."

"Your homework's cruel," said Rose, panting.

"Yea…" agreed Hermione. "I don't think… I'll be able… to use my wand… and we have… err, charms next."

Skye chuckled. "The weights should actually improve your aim," he told them smugly, receiving four heated glares. "What they should. Well, I guess the whole school knows Snape is gone forever?"

"Probably," agreed Ginny. "I still… can't believe he… raped a kitten."

Skye laughed. "I know; I can't get my head around that one… what could be so great about screwing a defenceless kitten. Dumbledore was more distraught over the cat that all his other crimes."

"Oh, so far," said Hermione huffing, "I've found… three other cases… of a mage… or mystic… kicking the crap out of him… for rape, or doing something equally wrong… lucky git never came across one willing… to kill a human."

Skye laughed. "That's five in total; I wonder how many times he was caught and beat up." The girls giggled tiredly. "I can't wait for lunch, I'm starving, and thirsty, how about you girls?"

They glared again at his cheery attitude. "Well, we… would not be… thirsty if you… let us drink," said Rose heatedly.

"Oh, but you only have two more laps," he grinned cheekily.

"Only…" they all panted out like he said only fifty laps to go. "Well… what… are… we… doing next?" asked Luna.

"Oh, only hitting a punch machine to test your strength," he said smirking. "Then you'll do the same at the beginning and end of every lesson."

"Oh, we can save you the bother," blurted Rose. "We'll score zero… because… we'll… fall down… before our… fists… hit… the… thing…"

"Nonsense," he replied grinning. "You'll do fine. I expect my favourite pupils to score high." He suddenly flipped forward on to his hands still easily keeping pace, his legs straight in the air. "I expect you to all be able to do ten laps easily like this someday."

The four girls gawked at him as he ran, backwards on his hands, not only them but the other students watching while they continued had similar fish like expressions.

"Now… that's just showing off," puffed Rose sulkily.

Skye chuckled as he flipped to his feet. "Na, this is showing off," he grinned as he shot off and unbelievable speeds, and suddenly came up behind them. "See, that was showing off."

"Whoa…" whistled Ginny tiredly. "It's no wonder you can go so long… in bed," she breathed as Hermione and Luna both nodded in agreement.

Rose looked horrified. "How the hell would you three know that," she demanded. "Gin, Hermy… you've known him, two and half days, and Luna only one day…"

"Be sure you want the answer… before asking the… question," said Ginny, smirking.

"Well, err… I don't… where can I find a cute guy… with super strength?" she asked looking at Skye expectantly.

"Well, as I told Hermione, Ginny and Luna yesterday, my friend Sahara's' bi, she's strong," he chuckled.

"Ha ha," she retorted, "you must have… single male friends… with super strength."

"I have plenty," he agreed. "So, what do you want? Err, demon, mage, mystic, oh, I know," he grinned, "how about a half Brood I know, but there's a catch…"

"What's the catch," she demanded.

"Well, err, the Brood are kind of weird, err, well pure-bloods and half bloods anyway. Well, he has a twin sister, and well, err. The reason they're both single is because they both have to be with the same person and Haydn refuses to be with a guy and the girls they've meet are not into to the whole being with a guy and girl thing, and them being twins makes it weird… you see with the brood, twins are very rare, and they don't like having them because they are emotionally connected and literally both have to fall in love with the same person, and both being a different sex is rarer still, and makes things even more complicated."

"You want me to date a brother and sister," she snorted in amusement.

"What, it's not that funny," he replied. "Shaolin is really cute, and Haydn's cool, good looking and is fit. I know it seems quite weird but to them it's natural, at least go out on one date with them, I promise you'll like them both."

"Yeah, go on," agreed Ginny. "Being with a girl is not bad."

"I agree," said Luna blushing, "it's quite nice actually…"

"Yeah," nodded Hermione, to tired to care what she was admitting. "Okay… the brother, sister things just weird… but to them it's obviously normal."

Rose looked at them in shock that would explain where they disappeared to last night. She looked thoughtful for a moment, could she really be with another girl, a brother and sister; she inwardly shrugged. She could at least try one date, it wasn't like she really liked anyone at school, and she wanted to be with someone magic and have kids someday.

"Okay, you can ask them out for me," she agreed blushing. "But only one date, to meet them."

Skye grinned. "Brilliant, I know you'll like them… there's only a few people I know I would trust with my sister and they are top of the list. I'll get them to come down on Friday with Sahara and Artic." He suddenly stopped at the finish line and the four girls stopped looking back in confusion, huffing and puffing, hand on their knees bent over.

"Why'd you stop?" demanded Hermione.

"Oh, you've already ran eleven laps, I thought I should let you rest."

"What!" all four cried out in pain, falling to their rears, resting. "You git," continued Hermione. "At least get us… a… drink."

Sky shrugged chuckling as he walked over to the water coolers, returning with a tray full of paper cups and ice cold water, laying it in front of the girls before sitting cross legged with them, amused at how quick they downed every cup.

"That's better," gasped Ginny refreshed. "Now all I could do with is a month's sleep."

"Oh, by the way, Hermione, whys Ron not bothering you?" asked Skye interrupting them, and changing the subject so they stop moaning.

"Oh, she dumped him this morning," said Rose amusedly remembering the event. "I told her that they weren't right for each other. Ron blew up, accusing her of dumping him for you…" she giggled. "He demanded to know what you have that he doesn't…" she started laughing insanely with Ginny, "she told him… your rich, have muscles that feel like steel, and… and…" she couldn't continued through her laughing fit.

However Ginny could. "The biggest, you know," she blushed, "though used a rude word… in the world… oh, and she said you're intelligent to, though I don't think he heard that bit as he was well on his way into his faint."

Skye laughed embarrassedly. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"I know," she agreed blushing brightly. "But I tried to let him down gently, and I explained why we aren't compatible but he exploded and well, he pissed me off."

"Wow, I had never seen a boy cower like that before," Rose nodded knowingly. "And not just Ron, all the boys' seemed to wince at every word."

"Then guess what happened," said Ginny amusedly. Skye shrugged waiting to hear. "A girl in his year, Lavender Brown, nursed him back to wakefulness and asked him out, and he accepted." They all laughed.

Soon Skye led his class back into the main classroom and through into another with all sorts of machines, and up to the punch machine. Clipboard and sheet with names and dates in hand, he turned the machine on and it displayed four zeros.

"How can that technology work here?" Hermione suddenly asked tiredly.

Skye grinned. "Barrier shields around this room protect it from the magical backwash. Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick were kind enough to erect them for us. Well, anyway, you'll each be punching this bag, your score will come up on this LED display, I'll write it down and you can go rest or whatever you like without touching anything that doesn't belong to you. Yes Hermione?" he asked as her hand was up.

"You're going to demonstrate aren't you?" she asked grinning cheekily.

Skye sighed. "Okay," he agreed as he hit the machine, not to hard, not to soft, '1237' was displayed. "Happy now?" he asked and the class nodded, he reset the timer. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"I will," said Ron, stepping forward with a sneer. "I'll beat that easy," he said as he tiredly hit the bag, '10' was displayed. "What!" he moaned in disgust before staggering off.

Skye smirked. "Next!" Ginny stepped forward and punched with every last ounce of strength, '28'. "Brilliant, Ginny," he chimed, catching her as she fell and sitting her next to him leaning against the wall on the floor where she quickly lost consciousness. A few boys' came forward one after the other, trying but failing to beat Ginny's' score.

"I'll beat it," said Rose drowsily as she stepped up, smacking the bag with all her might, '27'. "Oww," she moaned as Skye too caught her, placing her with Ginny. "I thought I had her score beat for sure," she mumbled as she too passed out, snuggling with the other red head.

"Me, now," nodded Hermione hopefully. "Twenty two, aww, I wanted more," Skye helped her next to Ginny and Rose, though she stayed awake, barely. More students took their turn before wondering off and sitting quietly, some even passing out.

"Okay, to beat them," said Luna nodding, hit the machine, '24', before she passed out. Skye quickly catching her and placing her in Hermione's' lap amusedly as the two snuggled and the bushy haired girl also fell asleep. Chuckling in amusement he got the last few students to hit the machine, marked down their score and they staggered off to their friends and fell asleep.

Skye watched as one by one those forcing themselves to stay conscious lost the battle. Looking at his watch he sighed, only half an hour till lunch, he popped back to his desk, placed his clipboard down and returned to the class. Sitting next to Ginny and Rose, he waited. After an hour of sitting and chatting with Arrow, even phoning the friends he wanted to visit, and persuading them to come, well, they didn't need any persuading. Sahara seemed highly amused when he told her he worked his class so hard they had passed out.

"Well, err, house elf any is fine!" he said uncertainly to the room at large hoping one would show up.

"Great master Skye calls for house elf?" a squeaky little voice said as a little elf appeared bowing low. "I am Dobby sir. It would be my honour sir to serve the great hero Skye!" he said over jolly. How the elf knew about him was amusing considering the wizards never. The elf then stared at him strangely for a moment, his eyes went buggy with surprise. "And Miss. Rose Potter Misses brother, wow what an honour, sir."

Skye scratched the back of his neck nervously, sweat-dropping "Well, err, Dobby, could you bring us all some food, my class passed out, and I don't think they'll make it to the great hall?"

"Of cause Skye, sir," the elf bowed excitedly, looking around at everybody. "We shall bring lots of food, sir," he said before snapping his fingers together and disappearing.

Soon the elf Dobby, returned with several other elves and loads of plates, knives forks, goblets and food and drink. "Thank you," he said as they left it on the floor in the centre of the room bowed low and disappeared. "Okay, wake up, lunch time!" he shouted, standing up and whistling loudly with his fingers. He chuckled as nearly everyone opened their eyes instantly, seeing the food dragged themselves over.

After lunch, they showered, got changed and Rose and Hermione made their way to Charms, staggering, while Ginny and Luna had transfiguration together. Skye had first years and second years, so his little Sister June's' class.

Rose was sitting in Charms class next to Hermione, and like everybody, both girls were trying to stay awake. Professor Flitwick was talking about animation of objects, and handed them all stone gargoyles. However she like everyone else just stared at the thing, wands in hand trying in vane to lift them off their desks.

"Come on people, its not as hard as it sounds," squeaked the tiny professor excitedly. "It's no harder that a summoning or banishing charm." Yet the class just stared blankly at the little statues. In fact Rose could not remember what the professor said the words and wand movements are, so she thought there wasn't really much point trying to move her wand.

Flitwick looked around at his class baffled. No one in his classes had ever just ignored him before, and he noticed a few weren't even awake, that had never happened before. However, those that were awake all had vacant, tired looks about them. It seemed they weren't even listening, or if they were it was going in one ear and out the other.

"Class please," he pleaded. All he got is as load of half-hearted glares, though only their eyes moved. "Who did this to you?" he begged as he looked at the time table to see they just came from Defensive Combat. He wondered what Skye could have made them do to tire them this much. He doubted they could even use magic right now let alone lift their wands, he sighed. Well he might as well sit back and enjoy the peace and quiet, he knew after a few weeks they'll all get used to the physical class and things should be back to a state of normalcy.

He just sat and thought, Skye really was an interesting character. He had heard that Snape had been arrested of sorts by demons under Skye's contract, and after hearing of some of the disgusting things the greasy git had done. Well, Flitwick had no pity for a man like that. And the things the students can learn from Skye, some of the muggle magiks he could teach, if what he heard from Dumbledore about something called blessed magic was true it was quite a powerful weapon.

It was still a shock when Dumbledore mentioned a muggle Dark Mage called Morbious who was barely stopped from destroying the world by Skye. And he thought Voldemort was bad, at least he never tried to destroy the world. To think a real hero teaching at their school, well, okay Dumbledore saved the world from Grindelwald but that was along time ago and using average everyday wizardry. He wished he was younger so he could learn some mage magic too, maybe he should ask where he can purchase some mage magic books.

Ginny Weasley, sitting next to Luna Lovegood in transfiguration was drained, and tired. Professor McGonagall had been talking for a while about something, she wasn't sure what though she was trying to listen but just couldn't concentrate. In fact she could barely see the professor, and wanted a nap. She wondered why the aches on her body ached as she rested her head in her arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"What's the matter, class," demanded the stern professor. "Conjuring is not so hard you shouldn't try."

McGonagall sighed. Some of the class just slept and the rest looked like zombies. She sighed again as she sat behind her desk. She might as well get some work done; she shuffled through her papers, thinking. She wondered whether Skye Sensei was really going to make those Slytherins clean the entrance hall with tooth brushes. She still couldn't get her head around the amount of house points he took during one class. Nearly three thousand from one house, one hundred each for disobeying then two thousand for Malfoy drawing his wand, well at least no student will dare do that again knowing the consequences end you up in the hospital wing with third degree burns.

During the rest of the week, Skye's' classes went as well as he expected. After the incident with Malfoy then Snape no one was stupid enough to challenge him, and did as instructed. Malfoy and his friends spent all of their free time cleaning the entrance hall with small tooth brushes, under the smirking gaze of Mr. Filtch who really liked Skye, and enjoyed watching over his labouring punishment. He made sure they didn't slack off or talk.

Most of the students got along great with Skye, and knew as long as you obeyed during class, misbehaving outside class is overlooked, or contributed to.

The weekend fast approached, and Skye was waiting at a café in muggle London for his friends to arrive, and the three he arranged dates for were meeting them at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade later.

He had just finished his coffee when a familiar happy voice called out, "Skye!" looking round he saw Sahara grinning madly, waving with all the energy she usually has. Her snow white hair tied in a triple plat down to the small of her back with a blue ribbon with strands loos in the fringe and by her ears. Her teal green eyes sparkling with joy, she wore a blue rippled skirt that hung a few inches above her knees, a pale blue body hugging top that showed off her tight firm and slightly muscular stomach and a white leather jacket left undone, white running trainers and rumpled down soaks.

Next to her with dark rusty blonde hair her brother; his brilliant crystal blue eyes showing his embarrassment of his sisters' antics; Artic wore blue jeans a red tee shirt and white hoody, black running trainers and his patented red bandana tied loosely around his neck.

"Hi guys'," Skye greeted standing and he and Sahara embraced in a big hug for a few minuets, before he gave Artic a short hug. "Sit, we have to wait for, Haydn and Shaolin to get here," he said as the three took seats.

"Oh oh oh," squealed Sahara in delight. "You got them a date to? Who is she? What's she like? Is she pretty?" she asked excitedly.

Skye chuckled amusedly while Artic shook his head. "Oh, yeah… she's nice, though the whole going out with a brother and sister thing weirdos her out, but she's willing to meet and go out and all that."

Artic laughed while Sahara giggled. "It weirdos me out to," the former nodded. "And I'm brood"

"So, who is she? Tell me tell me tell me!" demanded Sahara energetically.

Skye chuckled. "She is my twin sister."

The two looked at him in shock. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with your blood family ever again?" asked Artic after a moment of gawking.

"Well," he began. "Things change… people change. I came to the concussion I never really blamed her, it was mainly my fathers fault," he shrugged. "My mum died, and I forgave her because she hurt when I left, and treated my little sister right. She didn't want to make the same screw up twice."

"Aww, that's soooo sweet," giggled Sahara. "So are you seeing anyone? Or can we fool around later?"

"Hey," moaned Artic. "I'm sitting right here, I do not need to hear you two discussing your perverse need to jump into bed with each other ever time you hang out."

"Oh, sorry," she giggled, smirking. "Just because you're a virgin doesn't mean everybody has to be."

Artic covered his ears with his hands. "Please shoot me now," he said in mock sorrow.

Sahara giggled. "Well, Skye, who did you get for my ikle older brother?"

Skye chuckled in amusement. "Well, she's smart, good looking, enjoys reading, and is praying thanks to the heavens she has no class with me today. Oh, and has a great body."

Sahara laughed. "Poor little witches and wizards, I bet they're all praying thanks. So, you didn't answer my question; have you found a pretty girl you like?"

"Well," he began thoughtfully. "There is this one girl I really like, and get on well with, but we're not dating or anything serious. I've never been in a proper relationship; I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Ohhhh," she replied grinning. "Does she mind threesomes? Any girl you really like I'll defiantly like too."

"Ahh, please!" her brother moaned. "I don't need the nightmares, Sahara."

"Hey guys!" a happy voice interrupted. Turning they saw the twins, Haydn with short light blonde messy hair and dark yellow eyes grinning, and Shaolin with long free flowing blonde hair, tied at the base of her head and pale yellow eyes, also grinning. Shaolin wore a yellow summer dress that hung just above the knees, a white hoody and running shoes, with yellow rumpled down soaks; Haydn, black jeans, tee shirt and shoes with a red hoody.

"Hi hi hi," greeted Sahara energetically hugging them both fiercely.

Skye chucked as she let go and he hugged them both before Artic. "Well shall we go, or do you guys want a drink first?" asked Skye grinning happily; it was good to meet up with all his best friends.

"Oh, let me just grab a bottle of coke," said Haydn rushing into the coffee shop.

"Its soooo, good to see you Shaolin," said Sahara eagerly.

"It's good to see you too, Sahara," she agreed grinning. "We should all get together more often, talking on the phone for hours just isn't the same?"

Sahara nodded with a cheeky grin. "I know, it's lucky we have multiple lines or our parents would miss all their calls," she and Shaolin giggled at the idea.

"You guys ready?" asked Haydn as he exited the shop with his coke.

"Yeah, follow me," agreed Skye leading the way. "We just have to go to Diagon Alley for some place unseen to apparate.

"Ohhhh," giggled Sahara taking his hand as he led on. "You hate apparating! And you're going to teleport us all."

"Well, we could get the bus if we asked someone to use their wand and summon it for us," he shrugged.

"Why not just buy a wand?" suggested Artic reasonably.

Skye looked at him in surprise. "You know, nobodies actually even suggested that, I always acted more like a mage than wizard."

"Well, you can get one at Diagon Alley can't you?" asked Shaolin interestedly.

Skye nodded. "Yeah, well, okay since you guys don't seem to trust my apparating skill I'll buy a wand."

They all laughed. "Well you do hate doing it, so a wand could come in handy to call that magic bus," agreed Haydn

Skye nodded. "Here it is," he said pointing to the Leaky Cauldron.

The others eyed it in distaste. "The London entrance to the magical world is a dingy old pub?" asked Artic disgusted, looking at all the people. "The muggles don't even give it a glance," he noticed. "Oh, I get it, it has some notice me not magic on it that stops non-magical people seeing it. But still it doesn't look very nice."

"Stop whining," said Shaolin, slapping him upside the head.

"Ouch!"

"Well come on," chuckled Skye. "When you pass through theses doors its like jumping back in time several hundred years."

"Your not joking, are you," moaned Artic. "So I'm guessing there are no cool Quidditch video games?" he sighed in disapproval when Skye shook his head in the negative.

"Well, come on, the people may not notice the pub but they can see us standing here like idiots," interrupted Sahara, dragging Skye into the pub, soon followed by the other three. "Wow, they really do wear robes, hehehehe, how inconvenient," she giggled.

"Bloody hell Skye," gasped Haydn "When you said it's like going back in time, bloody hell; haven't these people heard of fashion, wow it's just… wow," he laughed.

"Err, Haydn, can you please stop taking the piss out of their bad fashion sense," asked his twin. "They're looking at us funny."

"Oh, sorry, sis but seriously, look at them, they should be in a magazine, 'what not to be caught wearing magazine'," he retorted amusedly.

Skye chuckled nervously. "Err, lets just go before you get us into a bar fight," he said pulling Sahara along to the back door and exiting into a small back alley. "Please don't moan about their dated clothes any more. They can't help it, its there governments fault; they think the rest of the world is weak and beneath them, fact is the truth is the muggle world has more power than this one. They don't even know the brood exist."

"Bloody typical losers," said Haydn shaking his head. "Well, come on, and open up."

Skye tapped the bricks in the order Hermione told him, and an archway melted from the bricks. "Well, at least that was kind of cool," said Sahara as Skye led her through, followed by the others, the street wasn't to full. "Wow, at least this place looks nicer than the pub."

"Yea…" Haydn agreed. "Right where's the wand shop?"

"There it is," pointed Shaolin. "I see it, it's called Olivanders," she said leading the way.

"Wow, this shop is dusty," moaned Haydn as they entered. "Why do you suppose there's a near invisible bloke standing there," he pointed him out. "Do you think he's going to attack us or something, do we get the wand free for beating him up?"

"Whoa whoa whoa…" a white haired old man said in surrender, waving his hands franticly as he revealed himself. "How'd you even know I was there?"

Haydn shrugged. "Could smell you, see you, and sense your life force. You really should learn to mask your life force if you want to jump out at people, its only good combat sense."

Olivander sweat-dropped; chuckling nervously. "Well, what can I do for you, are you all here for new wands?"

"Oh no mister," chimed Sahara happily. "Only Skye's' a wizard, he needs a wand so we can call the bus to get to Hogsmeade"

"Oh," Olivander sweat-dropped again. "So you're muggles."

"No, we're just not wizards," said Artic rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," agreed Haydn also rolling his eyes. "My mums a mystic and she would freeze you in a block of ice if she caught you being rude by assuming such things." Olivander gulped.

"Stop being idiots you two," said Shaolin slapping them both upside the head. "Don't listen to my brother or our friend; mum would do no such thing."

Olivander chuckled nervously; these were the weirdest kids he had ever met. "Well, err, Skye was it?" Skye nodded. "And you're in need of a wand?" again he nodded happily. "Well, I'm afraid I'm unable to sale a wand to you because you have not been to Hogwarts, unless you have a letter from the school, or wand shop from your country of origin, it's a ministry law."

Skye frowned. "Why that's stupid. Oh, I get it, its away of control and an illegal act within the muggle world. Just sale me a wand, I wont tell them."

"Oh, neither will we," agreed Shaolin.

"I'm sorry Mr. Skye but I cannot in good consciousness sale you a wand without ministry approval."

Skye looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then if not sale one? how about a trade?"

"A trade?" Olivander perked up. "What do you have that's worth trading for a wand?"

"Ow ow, I have something," piped in Sahara excitedly, a blue hole appeared out of nowhere and she dug her hand and arm in, rummaging around before pulling out two brown, silver tipped feathers and the hole closed. "I've got these I have a few more but I couldn't find them, they're harpy feathers, they work as wand cores right? And I know harpy's are hard to catch," she grinned as she handed them over.

Olivander looked at them in shock, his eyes buggy. "I thought harpies were extinct."

"No, why would you think that?" she asked shaking her head in amusement. "The mystics' council keeps them safe, and Shaolin's and Haydn's mum found some loose feathers and gave us some."

"Mystics Council?" asked Olivander in confusion.

"Yeah," piped in Shaolin. "My mum works for them, she's a Watcher, and keeps an eye on the harpies," she said proudly. "I always thought things like that was common knowledge."

"Yeah, but not here," sighed Skye. "Remember the wizarding world doesn't know anything about the real world, they don't even know that demons live on earth," he rolled his eyes. "And know nothing about real magic."

"Oh, yeah, you said that on the phone," agreed Sahara sheepishly. "Sorry I forgot."

Skye chuckled. "Well, anyway, can I have a wand now?"

Olivander nodded confusedly, from what he could tell they think or know the wizarding world is dense to the rest of the earths existence, he walked over and picked up several boxes bringing them over.

"Well, just hold the wand," he said. "Because it is the wand that chooses the wizard, not the wizard that chooses the wand."

"Oh, cool," said Sahara grinning as she watched Skye using wand after wand braking things because it was all wrong for him. It had been forty five minuets and they only had an hour until they had to meet with Skye's' new friends.

"Maybe," Olivander muttered as he returned with another wand, handing it to Skye. "Holly eleven inches, phoenix tail feather," Sky took it and immediately felt a powerful connection as a light swirled around him for a second and some flower petals burst from its tip. "Curious," Olivander mutter distractedly.

"Err, what's curious?" asked Skye curious himself.

"Oh, that wand, Mr Skye," repeated the old wand maker. "That wands core feather has a brother, and its brother so happens to be in the wand of he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Oh, cool," Skye grinning. "So my wands like the Dark Tossers wands brother?"

Olivander chuckled. "Yes, 'you-know-who's' wands brother."

"Did you guys hear that," laughed Skye.

"Yeah," chimed Sahara. "Your wands the Dark Tossers wands brother, that's so awesome."

He nodded. "Yeah, well, lets go, we can get the bus now."

The others nodded as they headed for the door. "I bet that Voldemort morons nothing compared to Morbious," said Haydn amusedly. "That bastard almost killed us."

"Yeah, and Skye almost killed himself banishing him to that hell dimension," agreed Sahara frowning. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Skye looked sheepish as he opened the door and led them out.

"Great things Mr. Potter, great things!" whispered Olivander as he watched them depart.

"Okay so what do we do now?" asked Shaolin as they exited the pub back into the real world.

Skye shrugged. "Err; Hermione said just stick out the wand and flick." 'BANG', a huge purple triple Decker bus appeared making them jump, the muggles just carried on as though nothing extraordinary happened.

"Whoa, cool," chimed Sahara excitedly.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, transport for th…" a pimple faced teenage boy began then started staring at Sahara and Shaolin.

"Oww!" moaned Sahara wrinkling her nose. "Skye, do something."

Skye growled deep in his throat, inwardly smirking as he got the idiots attention. "Keep your eyes to yourself, they belong to me," he growled out through gritted teeth. Wow, it was real fun saying that, the two girls, playing along, stood, both sides of him and held on to an arm each, giggling. "Now move aside, we are going to Hogsmeade" They pushed passed him, and Skye gave him a lot more cash than needed when seeing how many people were on the bus. "Hogsmeade's the next stop?"

"Well, no not for a whi…"

Skye forestalled him with his hand. "No, the answer is yes sir, I don't want to die."

The teenager paled. "Yes, sir… Hogsmeade's the next stop."

"Good boy," he growled as he led 'his' giggling girls on to a bench sitting together while the other two boys, trying not to laugh at their crazy antics sat on the next one. Then for dramatics Skye snogged Sahara for a second.

Suddenly the bus went 'bang', launching them out of their seats. "What the hell," shouted Haydn appalled. "These fucking seats aren't even screwed to the fucking floor," he glared daggers at the pimple faced conductor as he stood rubbing his head. "What bloody idiot thought it would be a great pissing idea to not bolt down the benches? In fact this bloody thing should have safety harnesses."

"Yeah," agreed Artic rubbing his head. "There's not even a sign saying, 'ride at risk of broken bones'."

"This things bloody stupid," agreed Skye helping the girls to their feet. "I'm bloody disgusted, such appalling service, and bloody dangerous. I would rather go a couple of rounds with a giant; at least you know where you stand with them."

"Yeah! The kids are right!" a man at the back of the bus stood. "Why should we pay you good money to get thrown us around?" he demanded glaring at the conductor who sweat-dropped as more and more pissed off passengers stood, glaring and shouting rude profanities. The bus suddenly stopped knocking everyone down. They all hopped back up again to continue their angry yelling as Skye and his group laughed amusedly as they climbed off the bus, and it banged away.

"I think the seats will be bolted down and have seat belts next time we ride," said Skye chuckling as he led them to the Three Broomsticks pub.

"I hope so," moaned Shaolin, "that bloody hurt my head… bloody morons."

They laughed as they entered the pub and found a large table to sit at, "what can I do for you darlings?" asked a gorgeous woman in her late thirties to early forties."

"Five butter beers please, Rose said they're nice," said Skye shrugging. The woman left and returned moments later with five tankards of fluffy cream coloured liquid.

"Whoa, this stuffs delicious," approved Haydn to nods of agreement from the others, "at least they have something worth while."

They settled down, relaxing as they caught up on everything that they've been up to until the girls soon arrived, "Skye!" called Rose nervously as she approached, she could already tell which were the twins, and had to admit they were cute.

"Hey guys," said Skye standing, he dragged up Sahara, and introduced everyone, "Rose, you sit here," he said grinning from ear to ear as he pushed her into the seat in between the twins, "Hermione you here," he pushed her into the seat next to Artic, "and Sahara, Ginny, Luna and I will see you all at school later, enjoy," he said dropping two bags of Galleons on the table in front of Artic and Haydn, "you guys can pay me back later, I forgot we should have went to the bank," he grinned as he dragged the girls away leaving the other five looking very nervous. However, after a few minuets began talking and getting along brilliantly.

Sahara giggled insanely with Ginny while Luna and Skye stared at them blankly as they walked through town. "Why are you two laughing?" Skye eventually asked.

"Why do you think," giggled Sahara.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny giggling. "You just introduced them, and then left them alone."

Skye shrugged. "Do you think we should have stayed with them?" he asked confusedly. "I know I'm not really good at dates and everything, but I do know they're more enjoyable without your friends tagging along. Don't worry, they'll be fine. Oh, look a sweet shop, who wants some?"

"Meeeeee!" all three girls chimed giggling.

Skye chuckled nervously, sweat-dropping as he led them in. When they left the shop all three girls had bags full of all sorts of different sweets, and Sahara hid hers in her pocket dimension to not have to carry them.

"I don't think I've seen that many sweets before," said Sahara in awe.

"How do you make a pocket dimension?" asked Ginny suddenly interestedly.

"Oh, you don't know how," asked Sahara, both girls shook their heads. "Well it's easy, you just concentrate really hard on wishing to hide things within your self and once you've made it all it takes is a simple thought and it can open and close. Try it, it's the easiest mystic magic there is."

Ginny and Luna both scrunched up their faces concentrating, and after a few minuets two coloured holes appeared, Ginny's' red and Luna's' yellow. "Cool," said Ginny as she made hers disappear then reappeared several times giggling, before she put her candy in, Luna doing the same.

Sahara nodded. "See, easy… they come in different colours, mines blue, Skye has a purple one, err, Shaolin's' is pink, and her brothers' is blue like mine, and Artic has a green one."

"This will be so much easier to carry my books around in, and all my stuff too and from school," said Luna over the moon.

Sahara giggled. "Well where to now?" she asked. "Oh, can we go see the school now?"

"Okay, I guess," Skye agreed leading the way. "Oh, yeah, the care of magical creatures teacher wanted to meat you… he has a weird obsession with dragons according to Hermione."

Sahara grinned as they entered the gates. "I'm always up for meeting fans," she said giggling as a blue wind of light started swirling round her, faster and faster, and hiding her from view before disbursing. She now had large blue and white scaly wings on her back spreading from her shoulder blades, folded down to her ankles. She had a few strips of scales on the right side of her neck. Her finger nails were longer and more claw like. Her eyes were the same teal green perhaps darker and looked reptilian, and she had fanged canine teeth. She had a long whip like scaly tale, same colours as her wings with a pointed tip, and on the left side of her stomach a few scales.

"Whoa," whispered Ginny as they continued walking. "How come that didn't rip off your clothes?"

Sahara looked at her smirking. "If you wanted to see me naked all a cutie likes you needs to do is ask," she said laughing as Ginny blushed deep scarlet.

"It's magic Ginny," answered Skye chuckling. "Hey," he added grabbing Sahara's' wandering tail, she looked at him pouting. "Keep your tail out of my pants."

She grinned. "Oh, does the big bad Skye not like my cute little tail wrapped around his…"

"Sahara," he moaned realizing her tail. "We're on our way to visit someone who from first impressions is very naive I don't want you giving the poor bloke a heart attack."

"Okay," she pouted. "I'll be good," she said as her tail wonder up Ginny's' skirt.

"Yawp!" Ginny jumped in surprise, and Sahara whipped her tail back whistling innocently while the other three stared at her. "Wow, that doesn't feel reptilian," she commented with a small smirk Sahara returned.

"Here feel my skin," she said taking Ginny's hand. "Now touch my wing," she added extending her right wing, and Ginny stroked it.

The red head gasped. "It feels just like your normal skin, but it looks like a dragon's wing to me."

Sahara nodded smugly as Ginny let go. "I know, though I actually feel scaly when I go full dragon."

"I still can't get my head around the ministry not knowing the brood exist," she replied shaking her head in amusement. "Hermione even looked in Hogwarts library looking for legends or references to them but found nothing."

"Oh, I almost forgot talking about legends," said Skye excitedly. "I found out on Monday I do have brood blood, probably to little to transform but I'm related to the Alinmens twins."

"What!" she screeched with a small grin forming. "Maybe you can transform; give it a go."

Skye looked at her strangely and snorted. "Come off it, firstly I wouldn't know how, secondly my brood bloods been diluted too much with human."

"Come off it, you know magic doesn't work like that," she disagreed. "That would explain why your magic is higher than normal, the brood powers might have re-woken in your blood. There's no way a normal human could have survived absorbing and realizing the Oblivion Obelisks power."

Skye scratched the back of his neck nervously looking at Luna and Ginny for help, they both shrugged helplessly. "It's not possible to have enough brood in me to transform, even if it is the reason I'm still alive."

"Well, I'm not leaving until I've seen your transformation," she replied smugly. "I know you've got one; I can feel it, just like I said you had brood blood."

"But you were joking about that," he retorted.

"Maybe, but I was still right," she retorted smugly. "You have the blood of two of the most powerful beings ever, two of the greatest of all mystics to ever walk the earth."

"But I'm a mage," he grinned smugly.

She growled. "So, you idiot, there's little difference… just because you can conjure and used blessed magic so easily, you still use powerful mystic combat magic. In fact you're better at it than me and I'm a pureblood brood Just at least try and let me teach you to transform, its easy," she begged, looking to cute to refuse.

Skye let out a breath. "Okay, after we've met with Hagrid, you have till the end of the day, if I don't receive results you'll let it drop, right?"

"Right," she replied grinning as they reached a small hut where Hagrid lives. "Is that huge half giant him?" she asked pointing out said man doing the gardening.

"Yeah," he replied. "Hey Hagrid, don't bother with the gardening," he greeted smirking. "I'll get my first class to do that for you on Monday with their fingers."

"What!" shrieked Ginny in panic looking at her poor little fingers and the solid dirt Hagrid was turning before he got up to greet them.

"Oh, 'ello, Skye, Ginny, Luna… oh, 'ho's your new frien…" he trailed off as his eyes went wide with excitement as Sahara spread her wings.

"This is Sahara," he replied. "She's a brood"

"It's nice ta meat ya," Hagrid boomed outstretching his hand, Sahara shook it. "Wow, a person that can actually turn in ta a dragon."

Sahara giggled. "Wow, a real half giant, how does that work?" he asked embarrassing Skye and Ginny who could guess what she was thinking, however Hagrid looked confused.

"Sahara," hissed Skye.

"Sorry," she relied sheepishly.

"Well, this is a sight," continued Hagrid. "Can you really, truly fully transform?" he asked eyes shining with the need to see.

She giggled, shrugged then flew back away from them to Hagrid's delight. Then a huge rush of powerful blue light and wind, before it disburses to reveal a magnificent blue and white dragon. She looked more lizard like than most dragons but had no horns; most brood had no horns though a few like Shaolin did. She shot powerful blue flames into the sky as she roared furry, before the same blue wind and she was looking completely human, grinning happily.

"Hagrid!" called Dumbledore rushing over with his wand in hand looking around frantically. "Where did it go?" he asked still keeping a watchful eye out.

"Where'd what go?" interrupted Skye amusedly.

"Oh, a huge blue dragon," he replied worriedly.

"Oh," he replied chuckling as he put his arm around Sahara who was suppressing giggles barely and moved her forward. "Here she is."

Dumbledore looked at her critically and back to Skye frowning in confusion. "She looks like a…" he trailed off as Sahara transformed and stood grinning impishly with wings and tail. "Oh, she's one of your guests," he nodded, smiling and putting his wand back in his pocket. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

Sahara nodded, grinning. "It's nice to meet you too sir," she chimed cheerfully as she de-transformed back to human. "Well, if you gentlemen will excuse us, Ginny, Luna and Skye have to show me around, its not everyday one gets to visit a massive castle," she said as she dragged Skye away, followed by the other two girls, giggling.

"Bye!" they all called.

"Okay then, lead away to your class Skye so you can learn to transform," said Sahara amusedly.

Skye groaned. "Okay! But I want a treat after," he demanded.

"Oh, I have a perfect prize," she agreed, grabbing Ginny and Luna and whispering something to them, they both giggled, grinning then nodded in agreement.

"So what am I getting?" he asked confusedly, he hated it when girls schemed.

"You'll have to wait and find out," said Ginny grinning innocently.

They had been in Skye's' class for over an hour trying to get him to transform with no sign of success. "Come on, your not trying hard enough," moaned Sahara. "You need to feel anger for your fist time, real anger."

"I just can't do it," replied the shirtless boy, they said it would be easier without the top; however he suspected they just wanted to look at him, he fell to his knees tiredly, pounding his fists on the soft floor; it was frustrating. Sahara had gotten him believing he could for a while but he couldn't.

"Your not angry enough," retorted Sahara. "I guess you are just a weakling."

"You know as well as I that taunts roll of me," he chuckled "Plus you also know that to be untrue."

Ginny suddenly dropped to her knees in front of him looking thoughtful. "Skye, close your eyes," she whispered, unknowing why, he obeyed. "Voldemort's here," she continued quietly. "Your far away, but he's came. You aren't here to save me, you can't save June, she dead, they…" she gulped. "Rapped and murdered your little sister… Rose died trying to be a hero, just like her twin brother, but she wasn't strong enough. I tried my best Skye, AVENGE US, all of us, Hermione, June, Rose; Luna, me… please?"

Pictures, horrible images of death ran through his mind… his sisters' broken bodies. He had just found them now they are gone… Hermione, his first witch friend, and Luna, she seemed weird but she was sweet, cute and had a soft loving soul. Ginny, the first witch he could ever imagine being with, maybe forever, he would not let their deaths go unpunished, they would pay…

"They…" he spat out. Ginny scrabbling away quickly as his eyes snapped open, pure rage evident, hate anger, destruction and a chaos of emotions, but most of all, the reptilian form his purple eyes now took was scary. "Will, suffer," he screamed out clenching his fists, the three girls moving far away as purple lightning started dancing around his body. His hair, flashed purple several times as it grew in length. Three thick gravity defying strands grew in longer at the fringe. His hair seemed to thin out at the tips on top and spike up.

He had fanged canine teeth gritted, purple energy sprouted on his head above his ears before dispersing, leaving white-purple, flat, smooth, round, thick horns against the side of his head, going into his hair. More energy erupted from his trousers, at the back, at the base of his spine, leaving a deep purple and black sectioned tail that looked almost metal. His muscles were expanding and compressing, creating horrible crunching noses, the three girls watched in horror as he was practical roaring, and the pain he looked to be in they did not want to see, but all three watched, captivated.

His muscles looked bigger than they ever were when that same purple energy erupted from his shoulder blades out, forming two huge wings of deep purple and black markings. They like his tail had a mettle look, and a dragon-bat appearance. Suddenly it all stopped and Skye kneeled over, panting, dropping his hands to the mats, sweating profusely, he felt invigorated yet tired and aching at the same time.

"Skye," Sahara whispered, braving a few steps closer.

Skye heard his name called and carefully turned his head to the voice, his dragonish eyes were calm now, and void of pain, he grinned weakly. "You were right Sahara," he whispered chuckling. "I can transform."

"Oh, thank heavens your okay," said Ginny standing next to Sahara.

Skye laughed. "Thanks, so what's my treat, huh?" he asked amusedly. "Because I hope it has something to do with sex because for reasons I don't quite understand that's all I can think about."

"Oh, shit, your sixteen, its that blasted adulthood ritual, normally you go through it at fifteen," said Sahara laughing. "I remembered trying to fight it; I lasted twelve hours before you saw to my problem."

"Oh, so you girls will help me?" he growled, suddenly his tail whipped out, extending about 20 metres, wrapping around Ginny's' waist.

Ginny's' eyes went wide with surprise as she was genially lifted from the ground and towards Skye as his tail retracted; he staggered to his feet, catching her in his arms.

"I could have walked," she said smiling lightly. He grinned as his lips met hers and his tail unwrapped from her waist, the kiss was like burning furry, hotter than the sun, that she melted into, before he pulled away, groaning.

"Hey, don't hog him," moaned Sahara as she grabbed Luna's' hand, transforming she and Luna hurried over. "Me and Luna want him too, he can probably go for days'," she grinned evilly. "Lead the way to your room, Superboy," she demanded as the three girls ran their hands firmly across his muscles.

"Why go anywhere?" he asked smirking, he raised his hand to the door. "Blessed of ages, goddess of the heart… Barrier Shield!" a huge pink light energy flashed before the door. His lips smashed against Sahara's' for a moment before placing them on Luna's'.

Skye woke groggily. He had been having a very interesting dream, upon opening his eyes he realised everything was dark. He chuckled as he realised his wings were covering his vision, opening them the bed covers fell to the floor as they lay flat. He almost jumped in surprise when he saw one dragon girl, Sahara and two human girls, Ginny and Luna were all snuggled naked together on him.

The girls looked so cute and content; he just lay with them, watching their peaceful slumber, stroking their hair. They were just, well; he couldn't describe his feeling for them. He had always' loved Sahara, she was his first ever friend his own age, and well, they had been best friends since they were seven years old.

However, he found himself growing attached to Ginny at an alarming rate, she was cute, kind and fun to be around and also had intelligence, and her soul was just peaceful and loving. Then there was Luna a girl that lived in a fantasy world most of the time, he doesn't know much about, her 'yet', but he could tell she is a beautiful, intelligent and loving girl most people overlook because to them she's unusual.

Therefore, all three would be perfect, he always' loved Sahara's' openness, and Ginny too has that, though she's also shy and bashful. Luna doesn't really have the openness unless someone instigates a friendship she will stay hidden, and she seems to be quite shy too. He had never really had thoughts of an actual relationship before; he wasn't really sure how to have one, he is the King of Bandit, is he even supposed to have a girlfriend?

"Good morning," chimed Sahara suddenly.

Skye looked at her grinning face in surprise. "Good morning," he replied, she seemed to pull Luna and Ginny closer to her for comfort as she kissed his lips in greeting.

"This feels, nice," she smiled. "Can I ask you something?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, whatever you want," he smiled.

Sahara grinned nervously. "Do you ever think about having a proper relationship? I mean, well… err, I've only ever been with you, well, err, okay I've been with a few girls, but that was just sex. I mean, I, err, I'm always thinking about you. I have a connection with you, well, fact is I have a connection with Luna and Ginny too, well I've never gotten along so well with many people and well, err, and I'm blabbering now aren't I?"

Skye chuckled kissing her forehead. "I think about you a lot too, and then I met Ginny, well, I felt a connection and then there's Luna, it was like I was being guided to her when I stopped that prat hurting her. And right now for reasons I can't understand I would rip apart anyone who dared try to hurt either you Ginny or Luna, and I don't think it's just because you're my friends, or because my transformed state. It seems more primal, or protective."

Sahara giggled softly, smirking. "Maybe it's the Celestial bonding?" she suggested amusedly. "You know with brood more than one can bond in magical marriage."

Skye chuckled. "Don't joke like that; I'm the Bandit King… I have adventures awaiting me around the world."

Sahara smiled. "We could come with you, it must get awfully lonely just you and Arrow," she grinned. "Oh, where is he anyway?"

Skye smiled kissing her nose. "Arrows' with June… she'll take care of him. As for you three coming with," he let out his breathe. "I would actually enjoy your company… your right, it sometimes does get lonely."

"You get lonely," interrupted Luna to their surprise as her eyes snapped open. "I get lonely too, I don't have many friends."

"Me too," agreed Ginny as she opened her eyes. "I have some nice friends, but most aren't that great, and I think I'm, no, I think I've fallen in love, we spent two nights here together, and I've never been happier."

"Same goes for me," piped in Sahara. "I think I've always loved you as more than best friends Skye, and this weekend, I've met two beautiful girls I have fallen for too."

"I love all three of you," chimed Luna. "It hurts just thinking about life without any of you," she said sadly.

"Aww, I love you too Luna," said Sahara kissing her soft lips.

Skye grinned, "This will be a weirder relationship than if Rose and the twins get along… but, I can honestly say, I'm in love with you three." He slowly folded his wings back over them. "Shit!" he suddenly declared his wings opening, and he looked at his watch. "I only have one and half hours till class."

Sahara giggled as she climbed off him with the other girls who were panicking too. "Don't worry, one and half hours are ages," said Sahara. "Do you think the headmaster will let me stay here for a while?" she asked as she squeezed Ginny while giving her a hug from behind.

Skye shrugged as he scrabbled out of bed. "I dunno, err, maybe if you help out in class," he nodded as he de-transformed, copied by Sahara. They all took a quick shower together and dressed in gi's, Skye's' and Sahara's' long sleeved, Ginny's' and Luna's' short sleeved.

They soon hurried to the great hall for breakfast with forty minuets to spare. They spotted Rose sitting with Shaolin and Haydn at the Gryffindor table, the two girls giggling happily, and Haydn laughing. Hermione and Artic were both sitting together chatting with big grins on their faces.

"Wow, I think they're getting along great," said Sahara surprised. "Hey look, your sisters holding Shaolin's hand under the table," she added in an amused whisper.

"Oh, I think they're getting along better than great," said Ginny amusedly.

"Well, I have to sit with the teachers, I'll see you in a bit," said Skye heading for the teachers table.

"I have to sit with my house," said Luna smiling brightly as she went to her table and Ginny and Sahara sat at the Gryffindor table together.

"Hey, where have you and Skye been all weekend?" asked Shaolin suspiciously.

"And Ginny and Luna?" agreed Rose.

"Err, we've just been, err," Sahara rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Hey, you three seem to be getting along great," she commented to the twins and Rose, changing the subject.

Shaolin nodded eagerly. "We spent all of yesterday in our room," she admitted with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, so you three are a full fledge item now?" asked Sahara.

Rose nodded nervously. "It was weird at first but I like them," she admitted blushing.

"And we like Rose," nodded Haydn with a grin.

"So how about you two?" asked Sahara eyeing her brother and Hermione with a grin.

Both blushed. "Well, we're dating," replied Artic smugly. "Hermione is brilliant, especially for someone living in such a primitive society. What about you 'dear' sister? What have you been up to? No details wanted."

Sahara smirked lowering her voice. "Skye, Luna, Ginny and I are having a proper relationship with each other," she told them; she and Ginny grinning happily. "We might even be in the Celestial bond."

"Wow, Gin," laughed Rose. "How are you going to tell your parents your dating two girls and a boy?"

Ginny blushed looking worried. "I dunno, how are you gonna tell your dad you're dating a brother and sister?"

"What are you lot talking about?" asked June who was sitting next to Shaolin looking confused with Arrow wrapped around her arm hissing something that made Rose and June blush. "I hope I don't end up in a weird relationship when I'm older."

Skye was eating peacefully at the teachers table, watching his girlfriends when a voice interrupted. "Where were you all weekend?" it was Dumbledore.

"Oh, err, sorry headmaster… I had a power overload and I was out of it for a couple of nights. Sahara was taking care of me," he half lied. "Would it be okay if she stayed, I could really use the extra help; the classes are quite large for one person?"

Dumbledore eyed him suspiciously. "I don't see why not… it is always good to have an extra power just encase. Oh, and Mr. Skye we have an Order meeting after school in my office."

Skye nodded. "Sure, I'll be there," he replied with a grin.

"Wow, Skye… you really are mean," said Sahara during class as they stood together watching the class, fifth, sixth and seventh years running laps on the track. "Making them run twenty laps, and only allowing them five minuets to rest every five laps."

Skye chuckled. "Well, how will they be able to defend themselves if they stay unfit and weak?"

Sahara grinned cheekily. "Well Luna and Ginny, or do we call her Star, well, they don't seem unfit to me."

Skye looked at her surprised. "Well, I'm not sure whether she wants to be called her new or old name? And although they are not unfit, they're still not strong."

"You even have them wearing those weights, I remember when our Sensei made us wear them," she replied amusedly. "We moaned for weeks, I think he found it funny how much we protested them."

"Yeah, well they were thirty five kilograms each, not five," he retorted.

She nodded, shrugging. "So explain what you'll be doing at this meeting tonight?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "Probably just hearing progress reports and crap like that, and to see if I have any advice to add."

"A source within the death eater ranks," Dumbledore began that evenings Order meeting, most of the senior members were present. "He said Voldemort," most flinched. "Is furious over Skye's' actions against him… and he has discovered that he is Rose's twin brother… as have the papers," he said dropping down a copy of the Daily Prophet with a picture of Skye, Sahara, her brother and the twins getting off the Knight Bus in Hogsmeade

Skye picked up the paper laughing. "Interesting… the Knight Bus has actually bolted their benches down and fitted in seat belts, that's more like it, that thing could give people brain damage."

"Really?" asked Remus looking at the paper over his shoulder. "Ha, will you look at that, it took five kids to get them to make the bus safe to ride," he chuckled.

"Yeah, what moron invents a bus that jumps from one side of the country to the next in seconds doesn't fasten things down," he agreed amusedly.

"Well, yes," agreed Dumbledore getting their attention back. "However, we are here to discus Voldemort," more flinches. "Our sauces say he has a new and highly frightening allay… they don't know his name but apparently he vaporized four death eaters for just looking at him funny, and Voldemort seemed to actually be afraid of him too much to even say anything. Mr. Skye, they said he just held out his hand and burnt them to a crisp as thought his hand was a dragon breathing fire."

Skye nodded. "Its called the dragons breathe, it's a mystic combat magic, and under your ministry such magic would be deemed dark," he replied thoughtfully. "Do you have a description, or anything else that could help me or the Mystics Council identify him?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "He always has a cloak with a hood up, though he does wear a silver mask."

Skye's' face drained of blood and his eyes went wide with fright, everyone looked surprised at such a reaction. "I don't like that look, that's the look of we're in deep shit," commented Moody.

"Deep shit… more like Voldemort is now the lest of our worries," he replied grimly. "His names Fearius, unless he's a copycat because Fearius is supposed to be locked up… he's a mystic one fifth brood serial killer. It took twenty mage's to bring him in. He used a genie, the last in existence to wish for immortality," the gasps of horror that ran through the room would have been funny had the situation not been so serious. "He only managed to make one wish before another brood managed to destroy the lamp…"

"You're saying we possibly have an immortal serial killer on the loose," gulped out Dumbledore. "And he scares Voldemort."

"I just hope I'm wrong, but there may be away to remove his immortality," he replied thoughtfully. "But still, he is very powerful, and if he found out someone managed to remove his forever life as he calls it, he'll be wore."

"This is all we need," replied McGonagall disgusted at the thought. "So, how can we undo his immortality?"

Skye grinned slightly. "Leave that to me, if I tell you Fearius might find out and stop me… if it's not Fearius at least the bastard will die sealed away anyway."

They were sitting quietly, contemplating what they had been told when a huge earth shattering explosion rocked the castle. Everyone vaulted from their seats, looking out the windows as Hogsmeade went up in flames.

"Crap," whispered Skye as he opened a window and before anyone could protest jumped and they watched as he vaulted across the roofs, lower and lower until hitting the floor and running towards the village.

"Okay, people, we need to get out there and help," said Dumbledore hurriedly as they ran for the office door.

Skye ran fast for the gates, jumping clear over them into Hogsmeade People were running around screaming for their lives as over thirty death eaters fired death at them, blowing up buildings. He heard evil creepy enjoying laughter from above. Looking up he saw a brood with black wings, horned tail and glowing red eyes through a silver mast.

"Oh, crap…" he whispered to himself. "Death eaters first, I'll challenge Fearius after." He phased out, reappearing in a jump in front of two shocked death eaters, with a left spinning kick the first smashed into a wall, sliding down out cold. He caught the second as he spun with his heel slumping him to the ground, both bleeding heavily.

Skye gritted his teach, clenching his fists, the death eaters stopped dead, and even Fearius stopped his mindless destruction interested. Skye raised his right hand before the dark wizards, palm flat.

"AAAAHHHUUUGGHHH!" he yelled as a huge blue ball of energy grew an inch from his palm the size of three footballs before bursting free, the death eaters spread, running for cover, unfortunately for them about ten were hit dead on in an explosion of power, and wounding some others in the backwash of the explosion. Skye looked up briefly, even through the mask he could tell Fearius didn't care and was probably enjoying the show.

He phased out, reappearing with his fists in the stomachs of two other death eaters knocking them out and they slumped to the ground. He kicked out backward twice at different angles, smashing two other death eaters in the face and they flew through the wall of a burning building. He fired several smaller blue energy _Ki_ blasts from each hand, hitting a few death eaters, but many were dodged because of distance.

Suddenly out of nowhere Sahara turned up, back flipping and smashing two more foes through a window into the burning pub. The Three Broomsticks then dodged a few curses from one wizard before punching him in the face, a loud crack reverberated through the chaos in town and the man bounced several meters along the ground.

"Nice of you to join me," commented Skye as he jumped, legs eye level with the last death eater standing and spin kicked him over twenty meters down the street where he bounced several more before stopping. Skye landed lightly on his feet, looking at one of his girlfriends, grateful for the backup but worried about her.

"Wahahahaha!" an eerie laugh sounded from behind, looking round they saw the brood that caused most of the destruction. They spun round to face him on the ground. The panicked survivors stropped in fear, the street covered in death, they could sense the Order had arrived but stayed back.

"What do you want!" demanded Skye. "Leave now or face me."

"Hahaha," he chuckled amusedly. "Yes, you're quite strong, powerful too," he nodded approvingly. "However, you are no match for me boy… you are the one who defeated my weakling brother aren't you, hahahaha… yes you're what they call a true selfless hero," he again nodded in approval. "Voldemort doesn't acknowledge heroes or the young, he thinks your weak, but I'm not narrow minded like that fool. One should never underestimate the young, or a hero."

He laughed some more. "So, show me what you've got… Skye!"

Fearius phased out, appearing before him and Sahara, kicking Sahara into a wall where she fell to her knees gasping for breath. Skye growled as he raised his arms, crossed over his face as Fearius punched, hitting his arms with enough force to make a sonic boom. Skye was sent hurtling through a wall into a burning building.

"Whahahah!" laughed Fearius as he looked at the weakling wizards and witches. He would enjoy killing them.

Suddenly, a rocketing explosion and the burning building Skye was in collapsed, looking up Fearius was shocked to see the boy is brood However that wasn't what was so shocking, it was his form; he had never seen such a powerful brood form before.

"I won't let you hurt these people!" growled Skye as he fired several purple Ki blasts; Fearius battered them all away into the sky, and with some difficulty. "You'll pay!" he roared as he fired the dragon breathe from each hand engulfing Fearius.

When the attack let up, Fearius stood glaring up at the young man that actually hurt him. Fearius growled and roared in anger as he shot into the sky, charging the young man. They moved faster than most could see, it lasted two minutes of kicks, punches and dodges when Skye was smashed from the sky, hitting the ground he made a crater impact, unbalancing the spectators. His gi was tattered and his head, arms and legs were bleeding, blood leaked from his mouth, he was unconscious. The watching Order members noticed Skye's' blade out, covered in blood and looked to the sky to see Fearius holding his right shoulder as blood poured out, as he hung in the air.

Skye opened his eyes, closing them instantly. The light was too bright. Was he in heaven, was he killed? Because if so why did his muscles ache all over, and he had a pounding headache. In addition he could feel someone holding his hand. He groaned as he opened is eyes slowly, adjusting to the light.

"He's coming around," a familiar voice said close to him. "Skye, Skye, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

He groaned again. "Do I look okay Luna?" he asked as he looked at the girl holding his hand, his wings felt like they were folded under him as he lay in a bed.

"No, you look terrible," agreed Sahara giggling weakly from somewhere nearby. Looking over he saw her in another bed with Ginny sitting with her both staring worriedly at him. Sahara had her head wrapped in bandages, he then realised his was too.

"What happened?" he croaked out weakly.

"You stabbed Fearius before you hit the ground," informed Sahara. "Then he fled, that's all I know before I passed out."

"Oh, you're both awake," said the nurse as she exited her office, hurrying over to Skye. "You are very lucky to be alive," she said reproachfully. "A human taking a hit like that would have died on impact… could you do something with this before I see to you?" she said pointing to his blade. "Miss Weasley saw fit to clean the blood off it," she added as he retracted it. "Thank you," she said, holding each eyelid open in turn to check his eyes.

She then proceeded to prod him with her wand. "Well that's good news, the young man Artic got here when Miss Granger called him. he said as long as you both stay transformed like that for the next couple of days' you'll heal a lot faster and be as good as new, though I suspect you'll be wanting a headache potion?"

"Oh, yes please," he replied gratefully as she passed him it and he drained the bottle sighing in relief, even though it taste horrible. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Mr. Skye," she replied with a small smile as she hurried over to fuss over Sahara.

"Where is everyone?" asked Skye of Luna.

"Oh, Rose just went to the bathroom," she replied smiling. "And we sent June to lunch… we told Dumbledore about why you're a brood," she giggled. "It seemed to brighten his day… and Rose lent him your book on the Alinmens twins."

Skye chuckled lightly. "What about my classes?"

Luna grinned. "Don't worry, Arctic's taking them for you until your well… he seemed to think you were being hard on everyone. I think he might have let them slack off a bit."

Skye sighed disapprovingly. "I'll just have to get well faster then, I can't have them slaking off."

"Oh, don't worry, Skye," chimed Sahara as the nurse left her be. "He won't let them slack off too much, though he might try to teach them something fun."

"Madam Pomfrey, can we leave now?" he asked hopefully.

"No you can't," she retorted. "Well, at the least I want to hold you both for a few hours observation."

Skye sighed dramatically as the nurse headed back to her office. "I hate hospitals."

"Me too," said Rose from the door, grinning amusedly as she strolled in. "I've been here too many times, its nice to be visiting instead of stranded in a bed. You are going to be okay aren't you?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," he agreed as she sat next to Luna.

"Good, Shaolin and Haydn have gone to inform the Mystics Council about that guy who beat you up," she told him smugly. "They'll be back in a few hours."

"Hey, he did not beat me up," replied Skye glaring. "I wounded him too."

Rose grinned. "So if you can transform like this… err, can I?"

"Probably," said Sahara grinning at the thought. "I bet Shaolin and Haydn would like that."

Rose giggled, blushing. "Do you think they'll help me, to find out if I can?"

"Of course they will," agreed Sahara. "I was talking to them alone Monday morning before they went home, they really like you. Apparently you're the only girl they've met who got over the fact that when you sleep together you're allowing incest."

Rose blushed as bright red as her hair. "Well… err, its just normal nature, okay, it's not a very fair part of it, but I really don't care," she replied defiantly. "And if nobody can accept that; it's their problem not ours."

Skye chucked grinning proudly. "See, I knew I was a good matchmaker, how are Hermione and Artic?"

Rose grinned. "Hermione said she really likes him… and he gives her these looks that say that he likes her too."

"Oh, Rose did you get those cards?" asked Ginny suddenly, she was really worried about Skye and Sahara and needed to get her mind off it.

"Oh, yeah," she agreed puling them out of her pocket. "Come on Luna, lets sit the other side," she said and the two moved their chairs in between the two beds. "So who's up for poker?" she asked and Skye grinned excitedly.

"Whoa," stalled Sahara. "We can't play poker against Skye; he'll beat us easy… we'll have to play a card game that involves luck rather than skill or he'll just win all the time and we'll all end up naked."

"Why would we end up naked?" asked Rose frowning in confusion.

"You know, when he wins a hand we have to take an item of clothing off, der," replied Sahara as though that was obvious.

"Well we're not playing strip poker," giggled Rose blushing.

"Oh," she said giggling nervously. "Normally we would play strip snap so we have a chance of winning."

"You play strip snap," laughed Rose. "Who with?"

"Oh, we've played it with the twins, my brother, a few mage friends our age you've not met yet, a couple of demon friends, my cousin Ocean," she replied thinking thoughtfully. "It was actually Oceans idea to change the game from poker to snap, she was getting pissed off at Skye for winning most of the time. Oh, we'll have to all get together sometime get a few decks of cards and have a game together."

Rose blushed brightly as she thought about it. "Are we allowed to get drunk?" she asked.

Sahara nodded. "Of course, it wouldn't be as fun without the drink. We play other games too, like spin the bottle, twister… once we even had a pool party at my family villa in Australia with all sorts of games and water fights and stuff with no grown ups telling us what to do."

"You have a Villa in Australia?" asked Rose impressed. "You should defiantly have another party. I've not been to a proper no adults allowed party before."

"That's an excellent idea," agreed Sahara nodding approvingly. "We'll have a party during the summer holiday; I'll send a letter home asking."

"So where about do you live anyway?" asked Rose interestedly.

"Oh," she grinned. "I live in Ireland, though we lived in England till I was eleven when dad wanted to move to a small peaceful village in the countryside. Shaolin and Haydn still live in England near London."

"Are we going to start the card game?" interrupted Skye amusedly.

"Oh, sorry," said Rose grinning sheepishly, opening the cards. "What shall we play then?"

"Black Jack for money?" suggested Skye.

"Ha, no chance," retorted Sahara. "I know you like cheating at that Mr. I can transfigure the cards."

Skye grinned impishly. "So I cheated that casino in Monty Carlo out of five million dollars doesn't mean I'll cheat you… plus the bastards deserved it."

"Oh oh, what did they do?" asked Ginny interestedly.

Sahara and Skye laughed. "They threw Ocean out for counting cards, then he went in and actually cheated, and because he was winning every hand without fail and always' bet big they couldn't accuse him of counting cards, they even had three huge men watching him constantly," Sahara told them.

"Awesome," said Ginny grinning proudly.

"Well, they shouldn't have been so mean when they threw Ocean out," he agreed smugly.

"Yeah, they were quite mean to her," agreed Sahara. "And since she's Skye's' biggest fan he had to make her feel better. Well, deal the cards we can play rummy that's a game of chance." Soon the five had played several games and Skye had won the majority without cheating, it had been a few hours and June even turned up halfway through and they taught her how to play.

"I swear you're too good at card games," giggled Ginny happily as Skye once again won the hand.

"Skye, Sahara, your awake," chimed Shaolin and Haydn happily as they entered the hospital wing followed by Professor Dumbledore who was smiling happily, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

They were also followed by a tall man with greying blonde short hair and a large long red trench coat, his blue eyes twinkling just as much as Dumbledore's'.

"Master Rochin!" Skye called in surprise.

"Daddy," chimed Sahara happily.

"Hello you two," he replied happy to see they were okay. "Your mums been worried sick when Artic said that psycho put you in hospital. And Skye, I'm very proud of you fighting him like that, and before you've fully mastered your new found powers, a most impressive feat to survive, Fearius. The Council will be pleased; we'll need every bit of help we can get to re-capture him."

"Err, thanks, Rochin," he replied embarrassed. "But it was nothing really; I was just doing what anyone would."

"Nonsense, Skye," he replied amusedly. "You said the same thing when you banished Morbious," he chuckled proudly. "You don't take praise well, most would be wearing that meddle they gave you proudly."

"Too many people died," replied Skye sadly. "It seemed too much like a hollow victory."

Rochin walked up to Skye's' bed and placed a hand on his shoulder with pride shining in his eyes. "That's what separates the truly great from the wannabes It truly doesn't matter whether we get praised for our good deeds but the people we help with them."

"Thanks," he replied shyly as Rochin moved away over to his daughter.

"And you, Missy," grinned Rochin. "Are a trouble maker… but I'm as proud of you as a father can be."

"Thanks dad," she replied blushing. "But what's the Council going to do about Fearius?"

"Ahh, well for now I'm their representative with the wizarding world since we now have a mutual threat," he said grinning cheekily. "So I'll be staying here for a while and I'll be able to keep you two out of trouble and keep an eye on you… well that's what your mum wants, she'll be visiting weekends. Professor Dumbledore has kindly offered me an apartment here at the castle. Well I'll be seeing you two later, I understand your brothers finally gotten himself a girlfriend and I would like to meet her and embarrass him, you know fatherly business," he grinned as he walked back to Dumbledore.

"Dad," moaned Sahara. "Your not really going to embarrass him are you? He has a whole class of students right now."

"Oh, really," his grin widened and became a little sinister. "I'll have to see this; I bet he's going easy on them, I'll have to keep my eye on him. Well shall we Albus?"

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement. "Certainly the DC class is this way if you'll follow me," he said leading the way.

"Oh, poor Artic," giggled Shaolin as she pulled up a chair next to Rose. "I'm glad my dad wasn't chosen to come here. Sometimes I wish they never accepted positions in the Council, I think they only did it to have extra opportunities to embarrass us. At least our mums only work as Watchers for magical creatures."

Sahara nodded sadly. "I know, your mum still works with mine with the harpies don't she?"

"I think she does," piped in Haydn as he sat on the edge of Skye's bed. "So Skye you really fought Fearius," he asked impressed.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be in here if it was just death eaters now would I?" he retorted rolling his eyes.

Haydn chuckled nervously. "I guess not, just wanted to hear it from the dragons' mouth so to speak."

"Oh, talking about dragons'," interrupted Sahara. "Rose wanted you and Shaolin to help her find out whether she can transform too? Being as she's Skye's' twin it seems logical. And if she can, you two will have to sort her out, if you know what I mean?"

"Oh, we'll help," agreed Shaolin while Haydn nodded in agreement. "But I don't know what you mean by sorting out."

Sahara rolled her eyes. "It happens to all of us around the age of fifteen, you two sorted each other," she giggled as they blushed brightly realising what she meant.

"Err, I'm confused?" said Rose frowning.

"To put it bluntly, you'll go into heat," answered Sahara grinning as she blushed brightly.

"Well, which of you did Skye have?" asked Rose embarrassing all four.

"Hahahaha, he had all three," said Haydn laughing.

"Shut up," said Skye glaring as he climbed out of bed, only wearing his trousers, he stretched his arms, legs and wings.

"Holy crap," declared Shaolin. "I've never seen muscles that powerful before."

Skye shrugged nonchalant. "Well, I'm out of here. I'm going to my class to get my wand, since I haven't got anything I can do without hurting myself I'm gonna try and learn some wizard magic."

"Oh, we'll come too," said Sahara climbing out of bed wearing her gi bottoms but only her spandex under top, neither wearing shoes or soaks. She fully stretched and cranked her muscles. "Come on, I can't wait to watch him screw up."

"Hey," he moaned as he led their laughing party away. "I might be brilliant first try, and even if I'm not, practice makes perfect, right, Star?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"Exactly," she agreed with a grin as she put her arm around his waist. "And you'll have me, Luna, Rose and June to help."

"See," he grinned sticking his tongue out. "Ouch," he moaned after her tail whipped his butt. "Do you want me to return the favour?"

"Whoa, hell no," she said looking fearful. "Your tail could knock me through a wall." They all laughed amusedly.

"You two should perhaps put some more clothes on?" suggested Rose, realising they were almost at the class.

"What!" demanded Skye shaking his head. "My muscles are aching; it will hurt too much," he said as he opened the classroom door finding Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, and Artic standing near his dad, while he looked to be trying to get all of the students to use some magic.

"Come on," moaned Rochin. "Combat fire is the easiest element to use, just get angry, after time it will be a simple matter of will, see," he said raising his hand forming a ball of fire before it extinguished. "Just want the fire, ask for it, that's it Daniel, you've got it, see that he's done it," he said grinning proudly as the boy stared in awe and shock of the small ball of fire in his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Skye standing next too him, suddenly all the students, mostly the girls eyes bulged out of their heads as they stared at him.

"Oh, hey Skye," he grinned. "I was just teaching them how to use fire combat magic."

Skye shook his head in amusement. "I wasn't going to start them on combat magic until next month."

Rochin shrugged grinning cheekily. "So, you got let loose, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you and Sahara go to 'your', 'room', and get some rest?" he asked making it perfectly clear that he knew Skye and Sahara were staying in the same room. "Look at you, you have a black eye, several large and horrible looking bruises on your body, and your heads wrapped in bandages."

Skye blushed. "I err, just came to get my wand," he said. "We'll leave then," he said heading for his desk, opening his top draw he pulled out his wand. "And before anyone smarts off teachers are allowed wands out in this class." He glared at Artic.

"How'd you even know I was gonna say something," he asked.

"I know you too well," chuckled Skye. "I also know Shaolin was going to say the same thing.

She giggled guiltily. "Well, it would have been funny."

"Totally," agreed Rose. "I was going to as well."

"Hey, can you lot go now," interrupted Rochin. "You've already interrupted the flow of my lesson."

"Okay okay, we're going," said Sahara as she grabbed Skye by the arm and they all followed. "Bye dad, see you at dinner."

Dumbledore sat watching amusedly, he sure had never met a more interesting group of people before, and listening to Rochin explain combat magic was very fascinating. It seemed a shame that he had to meet these people under such dangerous times; it seemed there is a lot to learn from them, compared with the small bit from his world.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said Skye swishing his wand and flicking, levitating a quill. They were practising in the library; however, the librarian did not appreciate all the noise so moved on to Skye's' common room.

"Brilliant, I think you've got that one down," chimed Rose excitedly.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny happily giving him a kiss that seemed to be going overboard.

"Hey," moaned Sahara. "Your supposed to be learning spells with your stick not how far down Stars' throat you can stick your tongue," she said giggling as they pulled away grinning impishly.

"Okay then, what next?" asked Skye. "How about summoning and banishing things?"

"Okay," agreed Rose. "Just like this," she said readying her wand. "Accio book," she said and a book the other side of the room flew into her hands. She then returned the book. "Now you try."

Skye nodded. "Accio book," he said wand waving. The book wobbled but didn't do much else, frowning he tried again. "Accio book!" he tried louder. The book wobbled more this time but stayed put. "It won't come," he said sadly.

"Of course it will," said Luna nodding supportively. "I'm sure you can get it this time, you'll get a kiss if you do."

Skye grinned. "Accio book!" he said, the book flew at him and he caught it. "Ha, I did it," he said eagerly as he claimed his kiss from Luna, snogging her for a minuet.

"Well, we know how to motivate you now," said Shaolin giggling amusedly.

Skye shrugged grinning impishly. "So what's next?" soon he could summon, banish and levitate objects, he found transfiguration easy being able to do small things without a wand.

Over the next few weeks after Skye and Sahara were declared by the school nurse to be in full heath once again, they continued with teaching DC, though Sahara's' dad had an annoying habit of coming to classes to watch. Rochin really liked Arctic's girlfriend when they finally met, and they got on well, of course Rochin did enjoy embarrassing his son, with talk about him when he was a baby, and the funny things he used to do.

Things were relatively normal around school and Fearius hadn't been heard from since his attack on Hogsmeade where over half the population of the village were killed.

Rose to her job had discovered she can transform, though it took her a few days to get it.

It was a weekend just after Valentine Day where Skye, Ginny, Luna and Sahara had a very enjoyable night. Skye slipped out from under them at five O' clock in the morning and slipped into his usual black with orange-yellow coat. He had a job to complete and now seemed as good a time as any.

"Skye!" whispered Ginny; her eyes open sleepily staring at him in wonder. "Where are you going?"

"Shh, I'm just off to Malfoy Manor," he replied. "The Bandit King needs to get something."

"Oh, can I come," piped in Sahara, her eyes blurrily snapping open.

Skye chuckled lightly. "No, I'll be quicker by myself, and it will be easier for one to go unnoticed than two. Why don't you two wake Luna and fool around until I get back, I'll only be a couple of hours."

"Oh, I like that idea," said Ginny, capturing Sahara's' lips with hers and the two, snogging passionately didn't notice Skye slip out of the room, heading quietly for the entrance hall.

"So this is it," hissed Arrow poking his head out at Skye's' collar. "Hopefully this works," the snake nodded.

"Let's pray," agreed Skye with a hiss as he ran lightly through the corridors.

Skye soon jumped the last of the stairs landing lightly and without noise at the bottom in the entrance hall. "It's no wonder you're such a good thief," commented a voice to his right, looking he saw Rochin standing there smirking. "You're quite stealthy."

Skye shrugged. "I have to be some place and didn't want to wake anyone."

Rochin nodded. "Be careful," he said as he walked up the stairs. "And good luck," he added as he turned to see Skye running out the door transforming and shooting of into the sky. Rochin sighed as he headed back to his room.

Skye flew for only ten minuets when he came across Malfoy Manor and flew into a large open window, landing he folded his wings he proceeded silently towards his destination. He wanted to be out before sunrise.

As he walked through the dark hall he trod on something that crunched, looking to the floor he saw blood and small bones when a voice in another room caught his attention.

"Oh, but Lucius," a creepy voice hissed. "My master said not to eat you, he did not say I can't fuck your bitch while I munch on her… the house elves were not very appetising." Skye heard a woman whimpering as he neared the door, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Le - leave my wife alone," a man stuttered his demand. Looking into the room through the ajar door he could see Lucius Malfoy with a bleeding gash on his head, crumpled on the floor wearing black silk pyjamas' near the large four-poster bed. He saw Mrs. Malfoy naked with small cuts all over her body, leaning her back against the wall with a look of pure horror on her face.

He could see why, a blue-grey man about 6'5" stood leering over her, his small knob standing to attention. His skin looked dead and decaying; his tattered ears pointed, and bat like wings on his back, a horrible creature and member of the elf family an Okraruz. His red eyes bored into the blonde woman's pale blue as he placed his hand on her crutch forcing two of his claw like fingers into her, she screamed and blood poured from her, unable to do more through fear.

The Okraruz put his other hand on one of her breasts squeezing tightly. He took one of her nipples in her fingertips and squeezed so tight her scream ran chills through the bones.

"But Lucius," the Okraruz laughed looking at the horrified and worried look on Malfoy's' face. "I'm enjoying myself, I get a fuck and a tasty snack too," he chuckled as he removed his fingers from her and sucking off all the blood. "Emm, such a delicious woman, hahahaha! I just can't wait to try your son, if your wife tastes this good."

The Okraruz suddenly grabbed Mrs. Malfoy's' arm, pulling her closer he kneed her in the gut, she screamed doubling over and the Okraruz took advantage, turning her round he shoved his knob up her ass, causing her to whimper in disgust.

Skye couldn't take it any more death eaters or not, no one deserved such a horrible fate. He burst through the door, growling fiercely. The three occupants looked at him in shock and surprise for a moment before the Okraruz pulled himself out of Mrs. Malfoy letting her drop to the floor. She now showed a look of hope and gratitude.

"What do you want brood?" the Okraruz demanded taking a few steps closer to him.

"I want you dead, Okraruz," replied Skye.

The Okraruz gulped. "Who sent you? That blasted council; they always ruin my kinds fun."

"No, I'm here on business, and your in my way," he replied smirking.

"So are you going to arrest me brood?" he asked.

Skye chuckled shaking his head. "Blessed be thy power," he began. "Blazing earth, god of magma, Explosion," he said quickly. Unlike when he used it on Draco, the flames erupted all around the vile creature and exploded inwards incinerating the evil thing, only leaving burn marks on the carpet with ashes.

"Now you," he pointed to Lucius. "Lead me to all of your hidden treasures or I'll kill the woman," he said picking her up off the ground, Lucius gulped. "Ha, only joking," he grinned. "Blessed be thy nature, god of mercy, truant of life, Recover!" a encompassing blue light flashed and span around the woman, healing all of her wounds, after it faded he wrapped her in a silk blue rob that was hanging on the door. "There good as new."

"Who are you?" demanded Lucius suddenly.

"That's no way to treat your saviour," he replied smugly. "But if you must know, my name is Skye."

Lucius gulped, it was the brood who wounded Fearius. "Thank you," he forced himself to say. "How may we repay you?"

Skye suddenly grinned. "I'm looking for something you have that doesn't belong to you, take me to where you would hide such things and we'll call it even."

Lucius glared for a second before nodding. "Follow me," he said leading out of the room.

"Come along Mrs. Malfoy," said Skye taking her arm and leading her along following Lucius.

"Thank you," she suddenly whispered.

"It's okay," he replied. "But I'm afraid you two are in way over your heads."

Lucius snorted. "Thanks for reminding us… that arsehole Fearius has practically taken control from the Dark Lord."

"Maybe I can offer you away out? If not for you, then your wife and son?" asked Skye.

"And how would you do that?" he demanded.

Skye shrugged grinning cheekily. "The Mystics Council is more affective at hiding people that the ministry or the Order. I could have you and your family in the United States hidden within any state or city. All you would have to do is turn over every death eater you know, and any and all information on Voldemort's and Fearius's plans."

Lucius looked at him doubtfully. "You think I'll rat on everybody… I would be signing my own death warrant, my families too."

"Well, like I said we can hide you," he replied. "And even give you some bodyguards. I know of a nice little place in Texas, there's a nice demon family that lives there, husband and wife, and their daughter, she's about Draco's' age, real nice people… they'll protect you good, and you may even learn a thing or two about the real world."

"You would expect us to stay with demons," asked Lucius disgusted. "Things like that Okraruz?"

"Okraruz are not demons, they are members of the elf family," retorted Skye. "And yes, they're a great family, and friendly too… they look almost human, except for the tails there's no noticeable difference."

"Lucius," begged Mrs. Malfoy. "I think we should, that broods' not right in the head, all he wants to do is kill and destroy. I'm tired of all this crap… that thing rapped me!"

Lucius sighed as they stopped at a blank wall. "How long will it take?" he asked.

"We'll have it all done by tomorrow, you hand over information and you'll be on the first aeroplane to Texas with your son… I think Draco will be pleased to leave, he still has three weeks of detention he'll get to miss."

"But what about his schoolwork," asked Lucius ignoring the fact his son had had detention since the start of term and has more. "What about NEWTs?"

Skye shrugged. "He doesn't need them, most jobs within the mage community don't use magic and if one he wants does, he no doubt knows enough with his wand to get along and if he needs more tutoring you can teach him. Anyway I understand your rich so it doesn't really matter that much. Unless he wants to become a Watcher or something?" both Malfoy's' looked confused, Skye rolled his eyes. "Watchers are like Aurors or cops, park rangers, they're apart of the Mystics' Council, and if he did want a career in that there are courses to take and the people your staying with will happily help."

"Thank you," replied Mrs. Malfoy.

Lucius then put his hand to the wall, "open!" he commanded and the wall faded away, revealing a lit chamber full of treasures. Skye followed them in looking around he found an oval shaped amber stone and put it in his pocket grinning.

"Ahh, there it is," Skye said grinning as he saw a crystal pink sphere about the size of a tennis ball, picked it up and placed it in his pocket. "Well, my mission is complete, you'll be hearing from us tomorrow morning;" he said walking out of the chamber. "Remember the words 'Apple Sauce', your ticket out will use it as a confirmation password, he'll say that, you'll say 'tasty'. Don't mind the stupidity, we find passwords harder to guess that way."

Skye returned to Hogwarts with a smiled on his face. However, that smile turned to a huge grin when he returned to his bedroom. Ginny was sitting naked on the edge of the bed, legs open with Sahara's' tongue inside her, holding the brood girls head, her fingers trapped in her hair, moans of joy escaping the red heads lips.

Luna was sucking on Ginny's' small pink nipples in turn while groping Sahara's' breasts with her hands and had two of the white haired girls' fingers inside her, also allowing moans of joy to escape her lips.

"I'll… err, leave you girls alone," he said amusedly. They all stopped what they were doing giggling as they stared at him.

"Why don't you just join us?" asked Luna.

"Oh, I would love to sweetie, but I have business to attend, I just came to tell you I'm okay," he said. "I'll screw you later," he laughed as he left the room. The girls all looked at each other, shrugged and continued with what they were doing.

Skye soon found Dumbledore and Rochin, informed them about Lucius's defection, and Rochin left to inform the Council and arrange for them to leave the country. Skye also asked Dumbledore to fetch the most trusted members of the Order.

"So why did you call for us Albus?" demanded Molly Weasley, eyeing the old man. The Orders most loyal were in his office for unknown reasons that evening. "And why have you invited the kids?" she asked eyeing, Ginny, Luna, June, Rose and Hermione suspiciously.

"I have not yet been told myself," he replied amusedly. "Mr. Skye has asked for this meeting."

Skye smiled nodding, and standing before the Order. "Today I acquired this," he pulled the pink sphere from his pocket.

"And what's that?" asked Moody.

Skye's' grin widened. "This is called a wish gem," he replied, getting some shocked gasps.

"So, we can wish Fearius mortal again?" asked McGonagall hopefully.

"Exactly," he agreed smugly. "Oh, and I've also got a map to Atlantis, but that's not important right now."

"So, hurry up and summon the guardian," interrupted Rochin eagerly.

Skye nodded, holding the stone out in the palm of his right hand. "Come forth and awaken, Galequick." The gem glowed bright and a spiral of pink light mist swirled out forming small human like creature. When it stopped, floating above the stone with fairy wings a small light pink creature the size of a pixy, with dark pink hair down to her shoulders sticking up in the front, two little antennas through her hair, twiddling on her head.

Her big cute eyes light pink in colour and her ears slightly pointed. She was wearing a white tight, form hugging dress just barely concealing her crutch; she had bare feet and a cute little smile as she looked at him, a little pink tail with a arrow head at the tip.

"Hello," she said shyly grinning with a light blush. "I'm Galequick, or Gail, or Quick for short," she smiled. "Your wish is mine to grant."

"Aww, she's so cute," interrupted June.

Galequick turned in the air blushing shyly looking at June. "Thank you," she whispered embarrassedly.

"Can I make my wish now Quick?" asked Skye smiling.

Galequick nodded shyly as she looked back at him. "Yes Master Skye."

"Okay, first don't call me master, just Skye," he said and she nodded that she understood. "I wish for the brood Fearius to become mortal."

Galequick nodded shyly, raised her little hand and a huge pink mist screen appeared showing Fearius with and without his mask. "Is this the one you mean?" she asked nervously. "He is the only immortal brood on earth."

"Whoa… no wonder he wears a mask, the bastards face looks like a pile of shit," laughed Tonks amusedly.

"That's him, take away his immortality," agreed Skye ignoring Tonks's accurate assessment of Fearius's face.

Galequick nodded; her eyes and the stone glowing pink for a moment. "Your wish has been granted, Maste… err, Skye. He is now killable." The sphere cracked several times but otherwise stayed whole. "What is your last wish?"

"Last wish?" he asked confused. "I thought we only had one wish."

Galequick shook her head sadly. "N - No, I had five wises, and three had been used, then you used the forth, after the fifth is gone we die," she said sadly pointing at herself and the stone.

"You'll die?" asked Skye in shock.

"Y - Yes."

Skye looked thoughtful for a moment while most looked saddened by that, he suddenly took off his coat throwing it to the floor and showing her the blade fused to his arm.

"Could you survive on my power, could you bond with this?" he asked gesturing his blade.

Galequick looked at it in surprise, blushing red she nodded. "Yes, I could…" she agreed, "I would only use the equivalent to a grain of sand in power every couple of days while awake. I have my own magic and power."

"Do you want too live?" he asked kindly.

Her eyes went wide and a bit teary, "yes - yes I want to live," she agreed hopefully.

Skye smiled. "Then bond with me."

She nodded eagerly and turned into pink energy shooting into his blade that glowed for a moment before fading leaving some swirled markings before she reappeared.

"You are really powerful," she said smiling brightly with a cute blush. "Don't worry, I just need another to live, it's like food and I don't eat much. So what is your last wish?"

Skye shrugged. "I don't have any ideas," he told them. "Does anyone else have a wish?"

"Can she bring back all of those people killed in Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione suddenly.

Galequick looked at her sadly. "I'm afraid the wish can only bring back one life."

"Can we bring back mum then?" asked Rose hopefully.

"You wish to bring back Lily Potter?" asked Galequick, her eyes glowing with the stone for a moment. "Your wish has been granted," she added as the gem smashed into non-existence.

A huge swirl of pink light before him, slowly dying down and everyone gasped as a red haired woman stood there looking disorientated, her green eyes searching the room in shock.

"Am, am I alive or are you all dead?" she asked frowning.

"You're a - alive," muttered Galequick.

"Mommy!" squealed June jumping into her arms.

"June!" replied Lily hugging her daughter.

"Mum?" asked Rose uncertainly.

"Rose?" she replied as she too joined in the hug. "I understand you're dating," she added amusedly winking.

"What?" shrieked Rose in panic. "How did you know that?"

"I was dead, I've been watching you."

"What you can see us… all the time?" asked a very panicked Sahara.

"Well, most of the time, bedroom things are censored," she replied. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief to her amusement, she then turned to Skye. "Hello Harry, err, Skye… I'm sorry."

Skye smiled. "Hey, err… mum," he replied uncertainly. "This will take time to get used to," he said sadly.

"I understand," she replied. "I'm so proud of you, and I'm glad you are who you are. I watched as you defeated Morbious, it happened just after I died. I was so happy you were alive and well, yet so worried when you challenged him."

"Thanks mum, it means a lot to me," said Skye smiling sadly.

Lily smiled and turned to look at the rest of the room, her eyes briefly fell on James; however she looked away and found Rochin. "Thank you for looking out for him," she said smiling.

Rochin chuckled. "Well, I couldn't let my daughters' best friend be alone."

"It's nice to see you alive, Lily," interrupted Dumbledore. "I should apologize," he said. "It was my fault you died."

Lily shook her head. "No… it was Snape who killed me. He tricked us all."

"Not me," disagreed several people the loudest being Rose.

Lily laughed. "Well, okay, Albus wouldn't listen to anyone else's doubts about him."

"Hey Quick," whispered Skye while the others were in a heated debate about Snape.

"Yes," she whispered nervously blushing.

"Can you teleport me out of here?"

She nodded. "Only if it's not too far," she agreed.

"Hey take me too," begged Ginny quietly taking Skye's' hand. Galequick nodded, her eyes flashed pink and they suddenly found themselves outside by the Quidditch pitch. "Thank you Quick."

Galequick nodded smiling shyly. "I'm happy to help," she said.

"Well, Skye," Ginny began. "I guess that was a bit overwhelming."

He nodded in replied. "Hey Quick, you don't have to fly all the time you know, you'll get yourself all tired," he gestured for her to ride. Galequick nervously flew down, landing on his shoulder and sitting down. He then turned back to Ginny. "I don't really know what to think. She's my mother, yeah, but well, I've not needed one in a very long time… I'm independent, powerful and I don't intend to go and move in with them… and she probably knows about the whole Bandit King, and it's doubtful she approves."

Ginny nodded. "Well, I'm sure she won't expect you to give up the life you have now… Luna, Sahara and I don't… we love you Skye, and we love you because of who you are, not just because of what you look like or who's blood runs through your veins."

"Thanks, Gin," he smiled at her and gave her a small kiss, then they began walking back towards school. "I love you three too… though that makes things more complicated, because I never expected to fall in love with anyone, and my journey isn't really finished."

Ginny giggled. "Well; now you get three travel companions? well, four including Quick."

Skye smiled. "I think that will be fun…"

"…."

"Your worried about what your mum will say aren't you?"

"…." She nodded.

"Well, just tell her the truth I guess, or you could lie," they laughed. "Anyway, we're all going through the Celestial Bonding, no matter which one of you has a child you'll all be biologically the mother, at least no matter what she'll have loads of grand kids someday."

Ginny gigged. "Hopefully not for a long time," she said grinning.

Skye laughed putting his arm around her shoulders. "I totally agree with you there," they laughed amusedly while Galequick listened with a small smile, sitting on Skye's' shoulder.

The next day Rochin went to Malfoy Manor with some other members of the council and they gained a lot of information. Draco Malfoy was taken out of school, and though they didn't like it all of their robes were left and a complete new wardrobe of muggle clothes replaced them. They were then sent to Texas like Skye promised by aeroplane with two mage bodyguards.

After Lucius had given over names of prominent death eaters, the Mystics Council raided and arrested all of them while they were at their homes. The wizarding world was in shock when it was discovered another magical faction had started arresting suspected death eaters, and Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic was condemning such actions taken by outsiders, though most of the wizarding community didn't seem to care what he thought, all they cared about was the fact death eaters were being punished.

In addition, the Mystics Council from information gathered from Lucius Malfoy and other death eaters that were hopeful for lighter sentencing had given evidence that Minister Fudge has been taking bribes from death eaters ever since he became minister, and the council 'accidentally' informed the Daily Prophet and several other wizard papers and magazines.

One month after the arrests, Skye had started teaching Combat Magic within his classes and increased everyone's homework, in other words doubled their weights to their horror.

Galequick had gotten used to being around people, namely Skye, Ginny, Sahara and Luna, and although they were not aware of it had watched them secretly while they were doing things in bed. She was just curious of course, and it wasn't like she could help it, being attached to Skye's' power and all that.

Skye was getting along okay with Lily, and she visited every Sunday. She had reluctantly moved back in with James, though both seemed confused as to what they should do or where their relationship stands. It wasn't like it was easy, especially when one of you has come back from the dead, Rose and June were overly happy with it though.

Over the months leading up to June there were no death eater attacks, no sign of Voldemort; no sign of Fearius and all was quiet. The students at school were in good spirits on the last day of school. Skye, Sahara, Ginny, Luna, Rose, Shaolin, Haydn, Artic, Hermione; were all going to Australia come the next weekend to stay at Sahara's' family villa for a party they plan on having free of adults. Skye and Sahara had already invited lots of friends.

Skye was just walking through the corridor towards the great hall for lunch, Galequick was sitting on his head, her favourite place to ride, and he was holding Sahara's' hand, while Ginny and Luna walked with them holding each others hands.

"Skye!" shouted Rochin, gaining his attention as he rushed towards them. "Skye… we have a problem," he panted. "Fearius is attacking Diagon Alley, there are three brood fighting him, several mystics and mage trying to help the Aurors protect people from him and the fifty or more death eaters and Okraruz. They've requested any available warriors to help the fight."

"Then we'll come too," said Sahara.

"No!" said Rochin. "You maybe good and strong but your not skilled enough, and Ginny and Luna are even worse than you."

"Hey, we can help," retorted Ginny. "We are very good at blessed magic now, we can help heal the injured, and even shield people from stay spells."

"Yeah," agreed Sahara. "And I can fight the death eaters and Okraruz; they'll be easy to take out."

"Don't worry, Rochin," piped in Galequick. "I'll look after them," she said flying of Skye's' head and landing on Luna's' shoulder.

"What's your opinion?" he asked Skye.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously looking at the girls. "If I say no, they'll be mad at me and come anyway."

Rochin sighed. "Okay… I suppose they can help the innocent civilians. Follow me, Dumbledore's' made us a Portkey, Rose, Shaolin, Haydn and Artic should be waiting."

The four nodded and hurried after him, through the halls. "Gin, Luna, your now allowed to remove your weights," said Skye as they hurried around a corner. Ginny and Luna nodded and soon pulled off their wrist waits dropping them to the ground as they continued running. As they stopped at the gargoyle guarding the headmasters office they removed their ankle weights and robes revealing their school skirts, shirts and removed their ties.

The gargoyle opened and they ran up the stairs to find them all waiting, plus Hermione who had also taken off her weights and robes. "I see we are not to persuade them otherwise?" asked Dumbledore when they barged in. Rose was already transformed with red and black wings and whip like tail. The other brood in the room, including Skye after removing his coat then took that as a good idea, transforming too.

"Skye," interrupted Rose when he finished transforming hugged him tight. "We just heard… Fearius wants you in a fight… he's saying he's going to destroy you," she cried.

Skye held her tightly, letting a frightening primal growl like roar escape his lips. "Not a chance," he growled. "If either of us is to be destroyed it shall be him."

Rose pulled back, smiling teary eyed. "You think you can win?"

"I have too," he replied giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll make him pay."

"Let's get going then," said Artic impatiently. "We have an evil villain to stop, and I don't think he's going to wait around all day."

"He is right," nodded Dumbledore, standing up with a copper pipe in hand, he held it out, and everyone put a finger on the pipe. "Three… two… one…" and they disappeared to reappear amongst explosions. Looking around at Diagon Alley was disgusting, blood, bones and bodies everywhere, buildings in ruins and on fire.

Death eaters were all over dead or still fighting mages, wizards and witches. "Oh my god," whispered out Hermione in disgust and horror.

Looking round Skye finally saw his target, standing on the rooftop of Gringotts looking smug. "Bastard!" roared Skye shooting into the air towards his target, hitting the unsuspecting murderer with several purple Ki blasts. The smoke cleared to reveal Fearius bleeding from the sneak attack, and glaring at the floating brood in front of him.

Fearius growled. "So you show yourself finally," he laughed. "It's a pity boy, I see much potential in you… you could have someday made a worthy foe."

Skye smirked. "Its over," Skye's' tail whipped out extending towards Fearius who smirked and looked like he was going to try and catch it. Suddenly a huge gagged V shaped blade switched out of his tail, one side longer than the other, along with two smaller straight blades to the side. Fearius changed his mind about catching it, instead opting for dodging. However, not fast enough to escape unscratched, the blades sliced a gash in his leg before smashing into the marble causing the banks entrance to collapse.

"Ahh, you bastard," screamed Fearius enraged. "First the sneak attack when I didn't even know you had arrived, then I find out your tail is the most deadly any brood has ever had. I'll make you suffer for this brat."

"Whoa, got your knickers in a twist," teased Skye. "Get with the times, the good guys cheat too."

Fearius growled menacingly. "I'll make you suffer, Skye!" he shot at the younger brood, kicks and punches; they fought, dodged and blocked with the occasional hit to the face or gut. Skye whipped out with his tail blade, Fearius dodged barely avoiding another gash and the tail smashed into a burning building levelling it in a cloud of smoke, dust and ash, retracting.

Fearius growled menacingly. "I'll make you suffer, Skye!" he shot at the younger brood, kicks and punches; they fought, dodged and blocked with the occasional hit to the face or gut. Skye whipped out with his tail blade, Fearius dodged barely avoiding another gash and the tail smashed into a burning building levelling it in a cloud of smoke, dust and ash, retracting.

"Wow," said Ginny as she and Luna searched for survivors and began healing, with Sahara close blasting death eaters or any other evil creature that wondered to close. "Did either of you know his tail has blades?"

"No," they both said together. "Hey, this girls alive," added Luna kneeling beside a small girl, and began the blessed healing while Ginny conjured a stretcher, they scanned her to make sure the girl could be moved before placing her on the stretcher. Hermione and Shaolin then came from hiding out of the way to take the girl. They had arranged a system where Luna and Ginny would heal and get survivors on stretchers while Sahara defended them, and Hermione would then come and take them to safety while Shaolin defended her.

"Skye!" they all cried out as he smashed into the floor, then sighed in relief as he got up and fired the dragons breathe attack scoring a direct hit.

"This is kinda scary," commented Shaolin as she and Hermione made their way with the girl away from danger.

"Yeah, I never thought I would ever witness such a fight," agreed Hermione, looking around at the Aurors, brood and mystics fighting with death eaters and some horrid looking blue-grey creatures that kept eating people they kill or even that others killed.

Artic stood facing three Okraruz, the dark bastards as he liked to call them threw fire balls, each hitting him. "Ahhhuuugg!" he roared as he sent a blue-white Ki wave, it swallowed one completely eradicating it, his blast swirled through the smoke of their attacks and ended up exploding as it hit a death eater behind the Okraruz he destroyed.

He ran at the other two, jumping up he kicked one in the face, smashing him to the ground, where he bounced for several meters before laying unmoving. Artic punched at the other as he landed lightly on his feet, but a sudden explosion rocked the ground and he missed and the Okraruz clawed his face, blood poured slowly from the wounds.

"Ahhhhh," screamed Artic in pain and anger, he pulled back his hand, open and pushed it forward at top speed, his hand went through the creatures chest and out of its back, a black heart clutched in his now fist as he pulled his arm out, the Okraruz looked at his own heart clutched in the broods fist in shock for a moment before it keeled over, dead. Artic dropped the creatures' heart in disgust, his tail whipping back, smashing a sneaky death eater in the face, before turning and punching him into the world of dreams.

"Artic, you okay?" asked Haydn who at the moment was on top of two fallen death eaters sliding across the ground with the momentum he made them fall with, a knees in each of their guts and hands tight around their throats.

"Yeah, just a scratch," he nodded as Haydn got up from the now unconscious death eaters, and both young brood dragon breathed two Okraruz, Arctic's behind Haydn, and Haydn's behind Artic.

"Thanks," they both said in unison.

"This is getting ridicules," said Artic as his _Ki_ blast sent a death eater flying into a burning building. "There's so many of them, and I've never seen so many Okraruz before."

"I know what you mean," interrupted Rochin as he stopped two said creatures sneaking up on the boys' with two dragons breathes. "Fearius must have gotten them from all over Europe."

Skye fired a blue-white Ki wave from above, smirking as it hit Fearius, smashing him into one of the few standing buildings knocking it to the ground around him in an earth shattering explosion of blue-white energy took out a few death eaters and Okraruz nearby.

"Rapid Fire!" he roared throwing multiple purple Ki blasts one after the other into the same place Fearius still lay for a full minuet before he let up his attack. His breathing was ragged and he was bleeding from his head when he hit the ground a while ago, he had scratches and bruises all over his body.

The ground around where Fearius had landed suddenly exploded, and Fearius stood, blood leaking down his enraged face. He sent his own black Ki wave that Skye dodge, hands out to the sides, fists clenched; a red light energy trying to escape the gaps in his fingers. He quickly opened his hands throwing them forwards as two huge red _Ki_ balls formed, merging as one as he brought his hands together, it was now the size of several beach balls, he launched it, several sonic booms exploded as the ball shot down in a ripple of power and energy.

Rose just tore another Okraruz's head off when she saw the huge red _Ki_ bomb her brother had formed; when the explosive booms sounded everyone covered their ears, looking up at the blinding red ball.

"Everyone down!" she cried out, grabbing little Galequick who had been watching out for her, and went down to the ground, followed quickly by everybody, good or bad did not want to be blown away by that. The explosion that followed was overwhelming, gushes of hurricane force winds washed over everyone. Rose had to fold her wings as flat as she could to stop from getting blown away, but still, she and everybody else slid slowly across the ground.

When it was over, she carefully stood releasing Galequick who hovered in front of her, both looking in shock; the blast must have completely eradicated twenty shops. In there stead a giant black pissed off looking dragon standing in a crater.

"Oh, this cant be good," muttered Rose unhappily, her brother was floating not too far away from the dragon, and for the first time she could remember since being reunited she could see fear, and doubt in his eyes.

"Rose," whimpered Galequick. "I don't want Skye to die," she cried, tears leaking from her beautiful pink eyes. The dragon lashed its huge tail out at Skye, smashing him full force into the ground, nobody fought as they saw him lying their looking fully human, unmoving.

"SKYE!" screamed Rose as she tried to run to him tears pouring from her eyes, strong arms wrapped around her, stopping her movements. Looking up she saw she was being held by a brood she had not been introduced to before, he looked about forty, and his eyes looked sad and defeated, blue, with tears.

He looked down at her. "I'm sorry, he's gone," he whispered.

"No no!" she shook her head defiantly. "He's my brother…! he can't be gone! He can do anything, he can't be…!" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered as he held her and she sobbed into his chest. "Skye was always foolishly brave, and powerful… he had a knack for getting people to like him without trying very hard, yet also the same knack for making enemies."

"But, he can't really be gone," whined Galequick looking at the man with teary eyes hopefully. "I would be dead if he was."

The man shook his head. "You were bonded to him, but he was bonded to three girls, therefore they're still sustaining you," he replied sadly. Galequick looked defeated as she hovered watching the black dragon as it laughed and mocked everyone for being weaklings.

"How dare you!" boomed a huge blue-white dragon, biting into the black ones neck in her furry, the black dragon screamed in pain, shooting black flames into the sky. "Skye was not weak!" she roared as she released the black monster. "If he could go full dragon he would have won easily!"

"Sahara no!" cried out Rochin in panic.

"You think he was stronger than me!" the black dragon chuckled, glaring daggers. "I am now the most powerful creature on earth and nothing will stop me!" He blasted her with black fire, knocking her to the ground and stepping on her head, casing her to scream out in furry and pain, "pathetic girl, hahahaha!"

"Hello, Skye," smiled a young woman, standing next to a young man with a cheeky grin. He looked around. He seemed to be standing on a weird massive cloud. "I'm Kaolin and this is my brother Coralline," she continued.

"Oh," replied Skye shocked, looking back at them. "It's nice to meet you, I take it I'm dead?"

"Yes and no," chuckled Coralline

"Huh? How can I be dead and alive?" he asked curiously.

"We needed to talk with you," said Kaolin more seriously. "You have not been fighting with what you can. You need to use your full power now, Skye."

"But I was at full power," he retorted.

Kaolin smiled reassuringly. "I assure you… you have more… trust in yourself, believe in love and friendships. You need to protect them, look," she gestured a screen in the clouds that showed Sahara in dragon form getting the crap beat out of her by the black dragon.

"But I can't go full dragon," he replied as tears leaked from his eyes. "I can't stop him."

"You don't need to go dragon," replied Coralline placing a hand on his shoulder. "Fight, Skye… make me proud."

"I grow tired of this!" the black dragon roared. "None of you are worthy of my effort," he looked down pityingly as Sahara lost her full dragon form.

"Try me!" a loud voice interrupted, everyone looked around in shock to see Skye standing up, his eyes golden yellow, and his hair a platinum white, and a soft silvery platinum glow of energy surrounding and washing through and around his body.

"I thought you were dead!" Fearius boomed.

Skye smirked. "You can't kill hope."

"Oh, hahahaha, you think you have a hope of destroying me?" the beast demanded amusedly. "Then transform and fight me, by the way I liked the black hair better."

Skye laughed. "Oh, how naïve," he smirked as he floated up grinning widely as he hovered at eye level with the black dragon, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't need to transform to kill you."

"We'll see; your little tricks don't scare me, so you can fly without wings, big deal." A blast of black flames shot from the black monsters mouth, encompassing Skye. However, suddenly Skye appeared out of thin air next to the dragons face, and slice kicked it, a huge sonic boom shock-wave emanated and Fearius was sent tumbling to the ground with an agonizing scream of pain.

"Oh, shit," whispered Artic. "Did he just really do that?"

"What? You mean kick a dragon down without transforming?" asked Haydn awed. "Well, if you saw it to I guess I'm not imagining things."

"WHAT!" roared the dragon glaring up at the calm young man. "What are you? Who are you?"

Skye smirked as he flew down, landing next to Sahara, she looked at him through blurry eyes with a small smile. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms; he looked back at Fearius as he walked towards Ginny and Luna who both stared at him with teary eyes.

"I am the light to the darkness… I am the one who hears the cries of the innocent," he began as he walked. "I am the hope of life, the protector, when someone causes pain to another; they best hope I'm not near. I am destiny, I am your destruction," he finished as he placed Sahara down with Ginny and Luna.

"My destruction!" roared Fearius. Skye turned to see black flames heading their way. The flames splashed into an invisible barrier, and as they stopped a huge yellow Ki bomb shot towards the dragon, smashing into him, knocking it down in a roar of power and pain.

When the smoke cleared, Fearius stood no longer a dragon, holding his bleeding arm, looking scared. "Impossible," he whispered. "I won't loose," he muttered. "I'll just have to go full power," he smirked as a black energy began swirling around him, causing the wind to pick up.

Skye turned to the girls. "Leave now… please? Take Sahara and get as far away as you can." Ginny and Luna nodded, levitating Sahara away as Skye turned back to his opponent.

When the black wind disbursed it revealed Fearius, still human sized though had a dragonish face and black scales covering his entire body, his mask had fallen off. Skye transformed as he felt Fearius's power hit the roof.

"Now, let's see who the strongest truly is," hissed Fearius angrily, and so the fight truly began. Shock-waves and sonic booms echoed from every punch, kick and block. They were moving so fast no one could even see them move, just feel them, _Ki_ blasts and magic occasionally hit the ground or flew into the sky.

While the fight went on, some mystics, mage's and wizards who had gained their senses attacked unsuspecting death eaters or Okraruz, and arresting them.

Suddenly, Skye and Fearius appeared, the later being held by the throat smashing his back into the ground, Skye flying to drag the dark brood across the ground. Fearius then kicked out sending Skye into the air, blasting him with a black _Ki_ blast. Appearing out of thin air in front of Skye, Fearius kicked him soaring straight into Gringotts bank.

Skye sat up, growling in frustration, many goblin warriors stood around watching him as he finally stood and Fearius flew in. "I am the Chaos Dragoon," the black brood hissed, grinning. "And no mere boy shall stop me," he laughed insanely.

"Really, is that so," chucked Skye. "Watch and learn," he said as a platinum energy burst free forming two more wings in the same colour, and larger, with propellers, his horns had metal spikes, and his left arm had a huge four blade claw hanging a foot past his now metal hand, his other arm had a shielding plate over his sword, armoured for protection, and his muscles had increased in size, his tail, longer and thicker with little retractable spikes that he let flick into sight. His tail blades were bigger, stronger, the edges transparent purple that had a soft glow.

His original wings seemed to have thinned then wrapped themselves underneath his new ones like a cloak, on his face above and around the side of his right eye, three metal horns on a metal plate in his hair, his hair like a crown of platinum white.

"Well, if you're the Chaos Dragoon," began Skye amusedly looking at his second pair of wings. "Then I'll be the Mecha dragoon," he laughed.

" _Well, if you're the Chaos Dragoon," began Skye amusedly looking at his second pair of wings. "Then I'll be the Mecha dragoon," he laughed._

"How, how do you keep getting stronger," demanded Chaos.

Mecha smirked. "I'm just better than you," he chuckled amusedly.

Suddenly the goblins opened fire, smashing spells after spells into Chaos, Mechas' smirk widened as the goblins stopped he opened his wings and shot at him.

"What are they doing in there," demanded Rose panicked, looking up at the man she discovered to be Shaolin's and Haydn's dad, Gorton "They've been in there too long."

"I don't know what they're doing, but rest assured your brother is fine," he replied. "In fact Skye's' power just sky rocketed."

Suddenly a bust of dust like a ploom of smoke burst out of the bank to reveal Skye and Fearius, and Skye had four wings, two of which were metal; he slammed Fearius into the ground along with several silver _Ki_ blasts before flying in between him and everybody else.

"Skye!" shouted Shaolin, awe in her voice, "what are you?"

Mecha looked back at her, smirking cheekily. "My name is Mecha, I am the Mecha Dragoon," he chuckled as his original wings folded like a cloak, and his metal wings folded in as though on hinges like a switch blade, and pulling close to his back. "Trust, I'll have this jerk in hell then we can all go eat, I'm starving, this bastard had to attack right before lunch."

"Mecha, huh?" said Rochin to his daughter and her two girlfriends. "You girls are lucky, what powerful children you'll have," he said making them blush.

"Dad…" moaned Sahara weakly from where she sat on the ground. "This really is not the time or place, Skye, err, or Mecha," she giggled. "Is about to rip Fearius…"

"Actually! His names Chaos right now," interrupted Mecha.

"How the hell can he hear me? I'm way to far away," she asked in wonder.

"Good hearing," replied Mecha amusedly.

"Ahhh!" roared Chaos as he finally pulled himself up, red eyes blazing furry. "How can you be stronger than me? We're at the similar level."

Mecha looked at him, corking an eyebrow. "Well, obviously not because I'm stronger than you!"

"I'll show you!" he yelled, clenching his fists. "Come forth black chaos… heart of darkness, feed me your power," he cried out. Out of the ground black missed rose up, seeping into Chaos as he laughed insanely, his muscles bulged out, his height increased; double before the mist stopped. "Now I'll show you." Chaos suddenly disappeared, then Mecha felt the punch as he was pounded into the ground with explosive force, Chaos turned him over, onto his back with a swift kick, laughing as Mecha stared dizzily up.

"Not so strong now are you," growled Chaos as he stomped on Mechas' chest.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the younger brood, spitting out blood, everyone just watched in horror as Chaos kicked and stomped on Mecha, then picked him up by the throat, smashing him into a wall.

"So, Mecha," chuckled Chaos. "Maybe I should make you watch as I rip apart your friends and family?"

"No!" he yelled, blood dripping from his mouth. "Stay away from them," he added, punching Chaos in the gut, the dark brood doubled over from the force and Mecha uppercut him, sending him across the street, smashing into a collapsed building. Mecha fell to his knees, chocking up blood.

"Skye!" whispered a small voice; his eyes were barely open when he looked up to see Galequick floating in front of his face with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Quick, you should hide before he comes back," he gasped out.

"But Sk… Mecha, I can help you," she pleaded. "I can temporarily merge with you, and you'll have the power you need to win."

"You can do that," he croaked.

Galequick nodded. "If you'll let me," she whispered. Mecha nodded. She smiled lightly as she glowed pink, she shot at his chest and phased into him, everyone watched curiously for a moment as nothing happened, even Chaos who had gotten up. Suddenly a huge encompassing wave of pink light, like an explosion hid Mecha from view before blasting out, knocking all but Chaos to the ground, revealing Mecha.

Mechas' form hadn't changed, except the light pink highlights at the tips of his hair, or the brilliant pink eyes, but the dark pink lightning flowing around his body said appearances can be deceiving.

Mecha smirked at Chaos's pissed off look, probably added too that Mechas' major wounds had been healed. "What's wrong Chaos, its time for you to die."

Chaos suddenly laughed. "Do you forget Mecha, I'm immortal."

Now it was Mechas' turn to laugh. "And the being that just merged with me, a few months ago used to be the guardian for a wishing stone, so you 'were' immortal, you're not any more"

Chaos's eyes went wide with fear as Mecha slowly walked forward; "impossible!" whispered the dark brood in fright.

"Time to end you," laughed Mecha as he phased out, reappearing behind his enemy. He grabbed his wings, jumping up placing both feet on his back and pulling hard. Chaos screamed out in panic as both his wings were ripped clean off. Mecha floated back as Chaos staged forward, staring in shock and pain at the young brood with his black wings in hand before throwing them to the ground. "You're gone."

Mecha fazed out again appearing behind, grabbing Chaos's tail, as his own retracted all his blades and wrapped around his waist locking into place. He swung Chaos around by his tail, launching him into the air, pulling his hands back to his right hip, cupping them. "Ka…" he began as a pink-white energy ball formed in between his hands. "me… ha… mehaaaaaaa!" he throw his hands forward and up, and a huge pink-white _Ki_ wave soared at Chaos, ripping into him, Mecha fired for twenty seconds before he stopped and his beam dissipated, leaving no trace of Chaos.

Mecha let out a breath of relief, as he looked at the watching crowd, he smiled and made his way over as he released Galequick, and his hair and eyes returned to normal, yellow eyes and platinum white hair.

"Skye that was so cool," she giggled as she landed on his head, peeking over the top.

"Thank you, Quick… it means a lot to me that you care that much," he replied grinning. "I care for you too," he added making her blush.

"Skye," cried out Ginny and Luna, jumping into his arms.

"Whoa, easy," he replied chuckling as he held them both. "You could hurt yourselves on my new huge metal claw," he said gesturing said claw.

"Sorry," they replied sheepishly as they let him go.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked as they led him to Sahara and her dad.

"Yeah, Sahara got the worse," agreed Ginny. "But she's okay, I was so worried when she went insane and tried to fight him, full dragon."

He nodded while looking around. "Who do you suppose is going to pay for all the damage?" he asked amusedly.

"You will, brother," interrupted Rose running over, teary eyed as she hugged him.

"I'm not paying for it," he chuckled. "I might be kind enough to restore Weasley's' Wizarding Whizzes. I'll need some place to remember our first meeting, remember the place you were hitting on me?"

She pulled out of his hug glaring playfully, slapping his arm. "Well, you're still cute," she giggled. "And I like the new hair and eyes."

"I believe it will return to normal once I power down," he replied cheekily as they reached Sahara and her dad, mostly everyone had started chatting or taking away prisoners, he was amused that the Council and Ministry seemed to be fighting over criminals; it seemed to be a competition who could claim the most. "How are you, Sahara," he asked dropping to his knees next to her.

"I'm okay, just tired and a little sore," she replied with a grin. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, just a few aches and bruises, a very empty stomach," he said, and as if to prove it his stomach roared causing some laughter.

"Ginevra Weasley!" a shrill voice suddenly yelled, everyone sweat-dropped as Mrs. Weasley along with Lily, James, Sirius and Mr. Weasley hurried over. "What do you think you're doing young lady, out in the middle of a war zone?"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley that was my fault," said Mecha standing up. "She was told to stay behind, however, she is exceptionally good at blessed magic, and we needed all the healers we could get on the battlefield. I'm sure all the innocent people she helped save today will not be as disappointed about her selfless actions as you."

Mrs. Weasley looked gob smacked for a moment, then Mecha sweat-dropped at her heated glare, and he slowly floated off the ground. "Hey, you're not leaving me with my angry mother," yelled Ginny, jumping into his arms. "Quick, fly!" he shot into the sky, his wings unfolded, and they shot off out of sight, leaving nothing but a fading silver stream of light

Rochin burst out laughing. "Smart kids," he acknowledged.

Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "And why did you let them come?" she demanded. "And where have they gone?"

"Home?" he suggested with a shrug.

"Whose home? Does he even have a home?" she replied.

Rochin laughed nervously. "Well, err, yeah… any hotels, or our cottage, or he could have gone to Grimauld Place or Hogwarts."

It took less than two seconds for Mecha to arrive at Grimauld Place, landing at the front door; luckily the street was free of any people. "Mecha," moaned a windswept Galequick leaning over the front of his head. "Did you have to run away so fast."

"Oh, sorry, Quick," he replied sheepishly.

"I thought that was fun," said Ginny happily.

Mecha grinned as he placed her down. "Do you really think running away like that was smart?" he asked as he opened the door and they entered.

"Probably not," she agreed, closing the door behind them. "I'm sure she'll find away to punish us, we'll probably get grounded."

"She can't ground me," he retorted powering down his brood transformations.

"You think," she retorted amusedly. "Leave the hair and eyes," she demanded, grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs and into his room, closing the door, smirking.

"Err, can't we eat first?" he asked half-heartedly.

She grinned, undoing her skirt letting it fall to her ankles, revealing her white cotton panties. "You can," she said cheerfully. Skye chuckled as he kissed her, sliding his fingers into the sides of her panties, sliding them down as he went lower, his grin widened at how wet she is.

Ginny grinned down at the blushing Galequick on Skye's head, as his tongue entered her and she moaned out in pleasure, holding his head around Galequick, gripping his hair in her fingers. She moaned and panted as his tongue worked harder and faster, her eyes closed and her smile widened. Galequick's little hand gently ran up her little leg, and up her dress as she rubbed herself across her tiny panties', thinking Ginny's' eyes were fully closed. However, Ginny was smiling wider with amusement.

Sahara was helped through the floo into Grimauld Place by Luna; Mrs. Weasley was already in the kitchen looking around for Skye and Ginny. "Where are they?" she demanded.

"We don't know," said Luna. "Maybe they went back to Hogwarts," she suggested.

"Well, I'll be going back to Hogwarts," interrupted Dumbledore. "I'll floo call you if they're there," he said as he disapparated, glad to get away.

"Luna?" asked Sahara. "Can you take me to bed please sweetie, I'm tired."

The blonde girl nodded. "Okay, come on," she said, putting her arm around her waist, while Sahara put her arm over Luna's' shoulders leaning on her as she de-transformed, and Luna led her out, and up the stairs into a spare room and onto the bed. "Do you want me to stay, or do you want to rest by yourself?"

Sahara smiled. "Stay please," she said, and soon both had stripped down to their underwear, snuggled up together under the covers in bed. "Goodnight Luna, I love you," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Sahara… I love you too," whispered Luna in return, both smiling brightly as they fell into peaceful dreams.

Skye slowly opened his eyes, Ginny snuggled in his arms in bed, both naked, he shook his head in amusement, at Galequick, snuggled asleep against Ginny's' neck, using her hair as a cover, over her naked little body that night was probably the most perverted thing they had ever done.

He then realised Ginny's' eyes were open on him. "Good morning, Skye," she said smiling.

"Hey, do you think what we did last night was wrong?" he asked confusedly.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a second. "Is Quick smiling?" she asked.

Skye looked at the tiny pink guardian to see a content, happy bright smile on her lips as she slept. "Yes," he answered.

Ginny grinned. "Then I don't think its that wrong… well then again, we've done some fairly weird things, and you know she's watched us probably every time, and most of that time masturbating, might as well do things with her," she blushed. "Plus it isn't like there's anyone else of her species, and she has the cutest little body."

Skye chuckled. "Well, if she's happy I am, plus to be honest it was a turn on watching you liking her like that."

Ginny smirked, running her hand along his firm bare chest. "Do you think Luna and Sahara need to know?"

Skye shrugged nervously. "I don't know… anyway you started it."

She giggled. "Why'd your hair and eyes change back?" she asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, maybe because I relaxed too much… I'm hungry, will you make me something?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny snorted. "Make it yourself," she retorted.

"Aww, come on, I can't cook."

"Neither can I."

"But you're a girl, and your mums an excellent cook."

She laughed. "That doesn't mean I can cook."

Skye sighed unhappily. "Can Luna cook? Coz Sahara can't either."

"I don't know, I don't think she can."

Skye groaned. "None of us can cook, that sucks, its take outs for us forever." They laughed and he slowly, carefully slid out from her and bed. "Well, I'm too hungry to care if it's cooked right, I'm brood we can eat it roar without getting sick, though I doubt that would taste nice," he leaned over, kissing her lips briefly.

"Well, bye… I'm going back to sleep," she said as her eyes closed. Skye shook his head in amusement as he opened his pocket dimension, and pulled out some clothes before it closed, pulling on black boxers and soaks, navy blue cargo trousers, black tee shirt and navy hoody with zip undone, and black trainers.

Skye slipped silently out of the bedroom, relocking the door he snuck downstairs and into the kitchen almost jumping when he saw Lily and Sirius sitting opposite each other drinking tea.

"Oh, what's going on here?" accused Skye jokingly.

"Skye!" they both said in surprise. "When did you get here?" Lily continued.

"About ten, fifteen seconds after we left," he shrugged as he opened the fridge, groaning he looked at Sirius. "Don't you ever buy any food?"

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry but hardly anyone stays except for summer."

Skye groaned unhappily as he took a seat, pulling his wand from his pocket. "I wish I flew to Sahara's' house now, they always' have plenty of food." He concentrated waving his wand and conjured something that only vaguely resembled food, of course Sirius found it funny. "Shut up!" he sulked pushing the plate of crap away. "What time is it?"

"Its three thirty in the morning," said Lily checking her watch.

"Is there a twenty four hour supermarket near here?" he asked hopefully.

"I dunno," Sirius shrugged.

"Well I don't care if it's closed, I'll just apparate in," he replied.

"No you will not," interrupted Lily.

Skye then got a sneaky plan and grinned, waving his wand. "Accio, Sirius's secret stash of sweets, chocolate and cookies," Sirius looked horrified when all of it flew into the room and before the now brightly smiling Skye.

"How'd you know," he moaned as Skye began eating.

"Elementary, Sirius, you're a thirty something overgrown kid," he chuckled. "You were bound to have stashed all of your sweets."

"So, where's, Ginny?" interrupted Lily. "Molly was doing her nut; she's going to kill you."

"Oh," chuckled Skye nervously. "Ginny's' sleeping upstairs… and I think Mrs. Weasley worries too much, its not like anyone could hurt her while with me."

"But you don't understand, I told her that," she replied. "But she still thinks Voldemort could beat you."

"Huh?" asked Skye confusedly. "No he can't."

"Yes well we know he can't," she agreed. "But you have to understand, Molly is a pure-blooded witch, and witches and wizards didn't even know the brood or muggle magic even existed, and it's hard for them to accept that muggle magic is stronger… plus she's been afraid of Voldemort and his dark powers for a long time. Its hard for them to come to terms with the fact there're people stronger than him."

"Oh," nodded Skye thoughtfully. "I suppose that makes sense, the wizarding world expects muggle-born's to outright accept magic, but their own narrow mindedness stops them accepting us."

"Hey I'm not narrow minded," moaned Sirius. "I saw that fight with Fearius… that was awesome."

"You think?" chuckled Skye. "I even died and came back, and I met two of my ancestors."

"Oh, you met Kaolin and Coralline," laughed Lily. "Your mainly from Coralline and a muggle mystic, though the whole bond thing gives you Kaolin's blood too, I think your more like Coralline, and I do not approve."

Skye scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, he seemed proud of me."

Lily scowled.

That morning when Mrs. Weasley came downstairs she yelled herself hoarse at Skye and Ginny, Galequick sitting on Skye's' head cowered.

"What if you-know-who had gotten you!" she demanded.

"Mum, Skye is a lot more powerful," retorted Ginny.

Molly snorted doubtfully. "He's a sixteen year old wizard, there's no way he could be stronger than you-know-who."

"Well, if you're so worried about Voldemort, I have an idea," said Skye innocently.

"Oh, and what's that?" she demanded.

"Well, Sahara's' family has a villa in Australia, how about Ginny come with us on vacation?" he asked. "She'll be thousands of miles away, out of danger, and in a nice hot country."

"Oh," she whispered thoughtfully. "And who's going with you… you'll need an adult chaperone."

"Err," Skye thought hard for a while. "Tonks," he suggested. "Yea… she'll come, wont you!" he asked her across the table.

"But I have work," she disagreed although looked like she was tempted to quit.

"Don't worry about that," interrupted Rochin helpfully. "We need some liaison officers from the Aurors, I've already accepted two, I'll just ask for you too, and then you can bunk off until school starts, we'll put you on the books as a trainee Watcher for the Council."

"You could do that," she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, the Watchers could do with a few extra shape shifters," he nodded. "And I'm sure you could do with a holiday away from all of us oldies."

Tonks nodded eagerly. "So what's a Watcher is it like an Auror or something?" she asked eagerly.

He nodded. "Well there're a few different types, like park rangers that protect magical creatures, and hide the fact some magical creatures are believed to be regular normal animals. There's the secret branch, there like secret agents, and then there's what you would be which is well basically our Aurors, when we hear of the muggle police unable to deal with any rouge mage or mystic its your job to deal with them, otherwise we abide to muggle laws."

"Cool, so Mrs Weasley you'll let Ginny come?" asked Sahara eagerly.

Mrs. Weasley sighed in defeat. "Okay, I suppose since Tonks is going it will be okay," she turned to the shape shifter "But you make sure to keep your eyes on them." Tonks nodded with a huge grin, a villa with kids, she was sure they were planning a party to remember and couldn't wait. However, would never let Mrs. Weasley know, that was probably why they chose her.

"Mum, I want to go too, is that okay?" asked Rose.

Lily nodded. "Of course," she agreed with a smile. "June and I have already planed a trip together with the Weasley's' to Egypt to visit Bill, we thought you would have liked to come but I'm sure you'll enjoy Australia better." Rose nodded eagerly.

 **Authors Note:** ** _Hey there. I do hope you enjoyed this story. It is complete, but sourly lacking. That's why you can read a super rewrite/reboot version that I shall be continuing called: "_** ** _ **A Supernatural World full of Paranormal Activity**_** ** _". Its fleshed out more, much longer chapters and all around better and explains the world more. It used to be called, Bandit King, but I realised it wasn't as bandit-y as I had originally thought. So I renamed it. I shall hopefully be getting out a new chapter for A Supernatural World full of Paranormal Activity sometime soon. I#'ll have to read what I've done first and I've gotten the itch to go for it._**

 ** _Also, subscribe to my channels and follow on Twitter, links on Profile._**


	54. Hunters Guild (HP)

_Ryudo used to be a no one with a snot nosed GWL'd twin sister until he was taken by the GUILD and trained to be a powerful hunter, soon to be reunited, to save his sisters from the DARK, and be their hero. He supposed he would save his annoying little brother too. The Magical World wont know what hit them. He has just been hired to be the GWL'ds guardian and wont fail her._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Chapters: 6 - Words: 14,070 - Reviews: 39 - Favs: 256 - Follows: 251 - Updated: Sep 5, 2008 - Published: Aug 14, 2008 - [Harry P., Ginny W., OC, Astoria G.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Reign Ryudo, seventeen-year-old Hunter for the Guild stood lazily leaning up against a white wall out side an office door, waiting. He stood barely six feet tall with dark silver hair down to his neck and over his forehead and ears in directional downward spikes, and sparkling emerald green eyes. The young man wore black cargo trousers, black padded tee shirt with black dragon hide boots with silver buckles, and a long flowing dark blood red thin dragon hide coat hanging down to his ankles with skin-tight dragon hide gloves. Under his coat on his waste behind him hidden by his coat in holsters two dark silver revolvers, and on his right hip a dark red metal want in holster with hand guard.

Reign a fairly muscular young man, but fast and lien build, yawned. He hated waiting around for a new mission; normally the easy ones were given straight away and not by the Guild Master so guessed, he had his work cut out for him. Sighing he hoped it was not to troublesome, he hated troublesome missions, with all this crap with the death eaters running rampant and Voldemort once again on the loose Hunters have been hired mainly for either hunting down and Assassinating death eaters or as bodyguards for important people.

He shuddered at the thought of bodyguard detail that would suck; some of his fellow hunters have been tempted to kill off their clients themselves. One guard detail made him feel sick thinking about, 'the Potters'; he quivered at the mere thought. His family, well ex-family, his two sisters, and brother, well he had never met his younger sister and brother before. It had been when he was four he was taken from the Potters' where he would be taken care of and raised to be strong, whereas the his parents ignored him and treated him like dirt giving all of their love and time to his twin sister the-girl-who-lived.

He wondered though about his younger siblings, his brother was not long born when he left so should be a third year at school, his little sister born two years later so he guessed she starts school next month. The Hunter Dumbledore had hired for them had said his youngest sister is the nicest of the family and even his twins quite laid back and not as spoiled as he expected. However, apparently his brothers a cocky shit and a nightmare to spend too much time around. Apparently, Lily Potter his mother is not too bad, though James Potter his father is just like his youngest son, in other words an arrogant prick.

He sighed for a moment then a bright smile spread to his lips when a man a few years older than him with deep black hair and blue eyes, wearing blue trousers, tee shirt, and white trainers walked out of the office looking smug. "Hey Ryudo mate," the young man grinned widely.

"Hey Grey," he replied nervously. "Shouldn't you be with the Potters?" he demanded, not that he cared. "You know making sure the idiots don't die?"

Grey snorted. "Heck no, Ryudo, I quite that job," he said quivering. "Your twin kept hitting on me, this twat Ron Weasley, boyfriend to one of her friends kept jumping down my throat like I was going to fuck his girlfriend out of his life. Two days ago I just said hello to his sister another of your twins friends and he jumped at me, I kinda knocked him out. You know I prefer blondes so your sister and his sister are out, and his girlfriend is quite pretty but a bit to much of a bookworm for me to go through any hassle of stealing anyway." He sighed with another quiver. "And your dad and brother what asses, they have such big heads I'm surprised they can walk through the Hogwarts entrance hall doors."

"I take it you got fired?" laughed Reign amusedly.

Grey rolled his eyes but grinned. "Yeah, I'm their third bodyguard. I didn't mind hanging around your little sister, she's nice or even your twin wasn't too bad but everyone else were mostly jerks, and that bastard old man had me teach defence against the dark arts because nobody else wanted the job," he sighed.

"You already moaned about that during the Christmas holidays," reminded the younger Hunter with a smirk.

Grey shrugged. "Well the Guild Master said for me to send you in, good luck, mate," he said amusedly as he exited the outer office with an evil glint to his eyes that sent a shiver down reigns' spine.

Reign sighed nervously as he walked into the Guild Masters office and saw the greying older man sitting behind his desk with a cheeky grin. "Ah good morning Hunter Ryudo," he greeted cheerfully as Reign reached his desk. "I have an important protection mission for you," he said cheerfully sliding a folder across his desk towards the young man.

Reign gulped loosing some colour from his face he picked up the folder, opened it, read, and then closed it. "Uh, are you joking, sir?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope," he replied smugly. "Your mission is Potter Watch," he laughed menacingly. Reign groaned and just walked out of the office resigned to his terrible fate.

Exiting Reign was not surprised to find Grey waiting for him, though he just walked passed down the corridor. "What's the matter Ryudo?" he asked mockingly as he jogged to catch up. Reign just glared at him. "Well you were mocking me about the job," he laughed unaffected by the glare.

"Do you want to loose your nuts?" he retorted clenching his right fist, it bursting into blue flames.

"Whoa, easy boy," surrendered Grey waving his hands in defence. "It isn't that hard, the main target is your twin so you won't have to worry about your dad or brother much, just follow her around," he chuckled cheekily. "Everybody knows you're the calmest Hunter around, they shouldn't be too troublesome for you."

Reign sighed as the flame disbursed from his fist. "Well you mentioned someone's red haired sister and a bookworm girl?" he asked with a devil will cry smirk.

Grey laughed. "Good luck with that, just watch out for your twin sister, you don't want to do her by mistake," he mocked smirking.

Reign growled and shoved Grey into the wall before disappearing in a swish of wind. "Ouch," said Grey rubbing his shoulder. "Well there was no need to be violet."

"Yes there was big brother," giggled a female voice from behind. He spun round to see his seventeen-year-old sister grinning at him. Her snow-white hair pulled back into a triple plat down to the small of her back with several spiky strands over hanging her forehead and ears, with sparkling icy blue eyes. She wore a black rippled shirt that hung a few inches above her right knee running down at an angle halfway down her left shin, and a form hugging black sleeveless tee shirt, with small black slip on boots on her feet. Her two black handguns on her back around her waste, and on her right hip her blue metal wand with hand guard.

Grey groaned. "Tyde," he moaned. "Ryudo attacked, unprovoked."

"No, he didn't," she mocked sticking her tongue out. "You were being horrible to Reign, teasing him about his new mission." She sighed sadly. "Now what will I do?" she asked herself in wonder looking at her small fingers on her right hand then smiled slightly. "I guess my fingers will have to do till I next see him," she giggled as she skipped passed her horrified looking brother.

"Augh, TYDE!" he yelled after her. "I do not need to know what you and Ryudo get up to so I don't need to know what you do with your fingers!"

She just giggled as she skipped out of sight, fantasies of her best friend Reign pleasuring her in many different ways running through her imaginative young mind, barely able to wait until she sees him next, even though he just left.

Reign groaned as he had apparated into a bloody war zone, Aurors and other assorted witches and wizards were doing battle with death eaters, the freaks in black robes with skeletal white masks hiding their cowardly faces. According to his files, he was to meet the Potters' in Weasley's' Wizarding Wheezes: Joke shop. He had not been there before but the bright florescent green, pink and blue shop with sign above gave away the location quickly.

He sighed looking around at the mess and death the Aurors were not getting anywhere, _when will_ _they learn to just kill their enemy, it would make life simpler_. He shook his head, discouraged, his destination is in-between the two fighting forces. He then proceeded through the noisy battlefield, sidestepping what looked like a torture curse, then a killing curse and a few more dark ones as he just walked nonchalant passed the so-called good guys getting a few startled looks from both sides as he just moved out of the way of all curses and hexes.

He then jumped sideways, spinning in the air swiftly between two green killers, landing swiftly and lightly on his feet, he continued towards the joke shop. He dodged two curses from two death eaters guarding the shop and kicked one in the nuts, he of course doubled over in pain grabbing his crutch and got Reigns' right knee crashing into his face, cracking his mask as he flew up and crashed to his back out cold. The other death eater trying to curse him ended up with Reigns' left hand crushing his windpipe until he just stopped breathing and the young Hunter let him drop to the ground.

Reign then stretched and moved his head slightly to the left and a green beam whizzed by from behind and hit the wall. He shrugged and opened the shop door, only mildly surprised to see ten death eaters fighting with some kids about his age. Sighing he walked towards the closest enemy fighting a cute red haired girl with brown eyes and freckles wearing black everyday robes. Reign walked up behind the death eater, lifted his right leg, and crashed it down on his enemies' leg. The death eater screamed in pain, his leg snapped and bone splintered bloody through his skin before a punch to the back of the head and the man crushed down, unconscious.

Reign grinned at the girl as she stared at him in shock and winked, glad she blushed he turned to the next two death eaters battling twin red haired boys' maybe a couple of years older than him. He smirked as he jogged forward glad of the noise distracting everyone from the other death eaters scream. He ran up his left death eaters back without effort, the man gargled a yelp and Reigns' boot smashed hard into his hidden face, bloody spilling everywhere. As that death eater fell, Reign glided off his head spinning lightly with his left foot, it crashed into the others face; it seemed slow, however the death eater yelped in agony and they heard a crunch as the man went flying back and crashed with explosive force into the shelf covered wall, crumpling bloody to the floor.

Reign grinned impishly at the twins' awed expressions before turning and noting a death eater pinning a little red haired girl to the floor. "I know what I'll do with you!" the death eater laughed suggestively at the girl as she struggled to get him off her.

"Get off my sister you perverted bastard!" yelled a black haired girl about Reigns' age from where she dulled her own death eater.

"Ha, you can…" he was cut short as Reign grabbed his hair pulling him off the girl, growling he grabbed the man's crutch, squeezing with every ounce of pressure, the man's eyes bulged and he squeaked incoherently. Reign then gave a tug, hearing ripping and seeing the man's whimpers, Reign smashed his left fist into the death eaters masked face, noting the tears in his eyes, the death eater slumped to the ground.

The silver haired boy smiled kindly at the little girl before hopping over her moving swiftly towards the black haired girls' death eater as he turned to see what happened and slammed his fist into his gut with deadly force he even lifted off the ground before Reign pulled back and let him fall to the ground. Reign sighed as he turned to see two-death eaters fire at him he dodged left then right building a fireball in each hand he threw them, setting the two death eaters ablaze, and they ran around screaming in pain and agony for a moment before falling to the ground burning and dead.

He then swiftly moved forwards as the young red haired boys death eater turned slowly and smashed his left fist through his enemies' back, getting a snapping sound the man feel to the ground. The last two death eaters stopped fighting, noticing the quiet, yet no laughing they gulped as they realised they were the only two left to fight a hell of a lot more people. In the remaining death eaters surprise the red haired dopey looking young man and cute bushy haired girl they were fighting stunned and bound them.

"Who are you!" demanded the red haired boy with hazel eyes, according to Reigns' file this is his brother Roger Potter.

"Isn't it obvious, idiot!" retorted the black haired young woman moving closer eyeing up Reign eagerly. "He's our new guardian. Hi, I'm Juniper, but everyone just calls me June," she introduced herself happily.

"What why do we need another," replied Roger angrily. "We just got rid of the last bastard."

Reign just yawned and walked away towards the red haired girl he saved first and grinned offering his hand. "Hi, I'm Reign Ryudo, nice meet you."

She nervously took his hand and smiled. "I'm Ginny Weasley," she replied as they shook.

Suddenly the red haired twins popped up next to them. "Hi, I'm Fred," one began and Reign shook his hand.

"And I'm George," the other continued shaking his other hand before they let go.

"So do you guys know what the brats' problem is?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not a brat!" said brat yelled angrily.

"Yes you are," replied June glaring at him. "You and Ron keep pissing off all the other bodyguards," she said as she grabbed her little sister and checked her over for any injury before guiding her over to Reign. "This is my little sister Rose, thanks for helping out," she smiled gratefully. "Oh, and that girl over there," she pointed out her bookworm friend. "That's Hermione Granger, and the boy guarding her jealously from you is Ron Weasley," she snickered.

Reign chuckled. "And there was me hopping she'll let me fuck her brains out," he said amusedly biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing. However, the twins laughed with June while everyone else blushed brightly with embarrassment; well Ginny snickered a bit, and Ron went red for other reasons… rage.

"How dare you… stay away from my girlfriend you pervert!" he roared enraged. "And stay away from my sister too," he added as an afterthought.

Reign smirked and turned to the blushing red haired girl he leaned in capturing her lips with his, her eyes went wide with surprise for a moment before she melted into his kiss, kissing back while everyone else watched in shock. They were kissing for only a minuet when Reign pulled back smiling, she taste nice, he left her with dreamy glazed over eyes.

The silver haired boy then turned from the glassy eyed girl smirking at her pissed off pale faced brother. "Fuck off, idiot, she has her own mind, and trust me, I'm not as gentle as Grey!" he growled the last, glaring, and Ron staggered back looking horrified. "So, where the hell is this, um, Order of the Pigeon?" he asked turning back to the others, they all burst out laughing. "What?" he asked confusedly.

"Its Order of the Phoenix," corrected Roger rolling his eyes.

"Well that can't be right," he retorted. "Phoenixes are actually useful." Most of them snickered.

"Wow, you're the best guard we've had so far," piped in June happily. "None of the others spoke out or made jokes, and even if they did they wouldn't have mocked the Order."

"June, Roger, Rose," called a red haired green eyed, Lily Potter from the door rushing in and cheeking over her kids, followed by a black haired hazel eyed James Potter, a plump red haired witch and an old man with long white hair and beard with twinkling blue eyes.

"Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, are you okay," squealed the plump woman, obviously their mother as she gave them each a hug in turn.

"Yeah, we're okay mum, thanks to R-Reign," replied Ginny pointing him out with a light blush the great kiss still fresh on her memory, she could barely wait to tell the other girls about it.

"Ah, Mr. Ryudo," greeted Dumbledore with a smile looking around at all the downed death eaters quite surprised they sent such a skilled fighter after the last three left because of morons.

Reign laughed. "Drop the Mister bit, just Ryudo will do."

Dumbledore nodded in amusement. "Well I take it you've met everyone?"

Reign nodded as he pulled out his file and sighed at what the Guild Master wanted him to do but thought to wait until they are in privet he placed it back in his pocket. "Yes most of them seem nice enough, only time will tell," he shrugged.

"Mum," interrupted Ron, now looking smug. "He kissed Ginny."

"What!" she screeched turning to Reign glaring. "How dare you she's only sixteen, a little girl." Ginny scowled at being called a little girl it pissed her off to no end.

"Point is, I'm seventeen," he replied smirking, he looked at Ginny's' blushing face before back to Mrs. Weasley with a happy smile she looked flabbergasted. "Tell your son Ronald to stop being such a prat, Grey doesn't even act like him and he knows I've slept with his younger sister," he shrugged chuckling and turned to see Dumbledore blushing with some laughter held back. "Well old man, lets get out of here, I'm sure we have some boring crap to discuss, I think that all the Potters' should be present and June's' closest friends since they'll be around more often than not."

Dumbledore chuckled amusedly while the others looked shocked. "Yes, I believe that will be best, just as the other three did it."

They had arrived at Potter manor in the kitchen and taken seats, joined by another man with long shaggy black hair and blue eyes, Sirius Black. Reign was quite annoyed Ron was still with them, he did not mind Mrs. Weasley's' presents though.

"Well I guess I'll begin then…" began the silver haired boy to some nods. "Rules are, if you plan to leave the house, even to use the garden, tell me. If you are having guests over, tell me. If you need any supplies, tell me. At Hogwarts, except for class hours June and Rose are not to leave the castle without me," he pulled out two gold bracelets and slid one to each. "They will let me know where you both are at all times, but don't worry I wont tell if you're up to no good." He smirked at their relieved expressions as they placed them on and they shrunk tight to their wrists. "Mostly everything else you remember from the last three bodyguards."

He smiled as he continued. "Okay then, one last thing for Lily and James everything else we'll learn as we go…" the two nodded not sure what to expect. "Well, why did you feel it necessary to mistreat Harry?" he asked and the two Potters' eyes widened and they gasped in shock before looking angry.

"What would you know?" demanded James', everyone else but Dumbledore looked confused.

Reign raised a silver eyebrow. "Well I am June's' twin brother, I think I would remember the way my parents treated me like shit for their girl-who-lived."

Multiple gasps ran around the table, even Dumbledore lost his composure. "B-but I don't have a twin brother," said June suddenly shaking her head clear. "Anyway your hairs silver, no one in our family has silver hair," she added reasonably.

Reign laughed. "This isn't even a natural hair colour," he said rolling his eyes. "Check my eyes, they're your eyes," he added staring her straight in the eyes, emerald met emerald.

"Oh my god, I have a nice brother," she blurted out in shock. "Whoa…" she whispered turning to her nervous parents with a heated glare. "Why were you horrible to my brother?" she demanded heatedly.

Her parents fidgeted uncomfortably. "Dumbledore said you needed all of our love because of that stupid prophesy," Lily blurted out suddenly. "We felt really guilty when he disappeared, and we didn't make that mistake again."

June turned her icy gaze to Dumbledore. "Hey, I didn't tell them to treat you differently," he said shaking his hands in defence.

She then turned to her newly found brother to see him grinning at her, he winked and blew her a kiss, and she blushed. "So sis, did I hear someone mention a stupid prophesy?" she nodded uncertainly. "Well don't tell me let me guess, it says you're supposed to off Voldy?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" she replied blankly.

He just shrugged as he stood and walked round to her. "Well, a baby could work it out," he smiled as he just pulled her out of her seat and embraced her in a huge hug, after a moments hesitation she melted into the embrace hugging back, she realised then and there she was always missing him. "I missed you so much," he whispered in her ear as he pulled away smiling he turned to Rose and pulled her out of her chair picking her up he hugged her tight and she hugged back quickly.

"Wow," she whispered. "I have a cool brother now," she added snuggling tight to her brother. He grinned, kissed her cheek as he placed her back on her seat, and sat down in-between his sisters smiling.

Reign looked around to see a few teary eyed people though everybody seemed to have expected something. "What?" he finally asked confusedly.

"What about Roger?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Reign looked at his wide-eyed little brother and frowned. "I'm not hugging the brat, if anything I'll beat some manners into him," he glared at his brother and he gulped. "I heard about all of the crap you were pulling with my friends."

"Well that makes sense," grinned June smirking at Roger, he just scowled. "He just thinks he's cool because he's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," she continued smugly.

"Do not," he retorted with a glare.

"Well why don't you girls show me to the kitchen and I'll make us all some lunch," interrupted Reign wanting to get away from his parents right now before they overcome their nervousness. He stood with all the girls, well Hermione was going to stand, but Ron pulled her back to her seat.

"Mr. um, Ryudo," interrupted Dumbledore with a kind smile as the young Hunter looked at him. "You do remember you are still the bodyguard I trust?"

Reign laughed. "Yeah old man, but we're hidden under the Fidelius - plus I detect a few goblin stealth wards." He grinned as his sisters and Ginny led him out of the dinning room into the kitchen.

"Mum, he took Ginny," complained Ron angrily. "He might be trying something with her."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Yes Ronald, in front of his sisters," she retorted sarcastically. Ron just sulked.

Reign grinned as he rushed around the kitchen, the girls watching as he pulled out what he wants. "So, what's the deal with Ron?" he asked as he began preparing foods and set the girls tasks.

"We don't know," answered Ginny. "He's just a selfish prat."

"Yeah, every boy that's ever been interested in Ginny he's scared off," piped in June looking a little peeved a little amused. Reign laughed shaking his head he gave the red head a wink and she blushed with a small smile. "So, uh, what do we call you?" she added as an afterthought.

"Reign," he replied. "So whys Hermione dating that prat, he wont let her out of his sight."

"We know," agreed Ginny annoyed. "We think she only stays with him because of pity."

He laughed as Dumbledore interrupted them, entering the kitchen. "Ryudo, um… I was wondering whether you would take defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts, as you may well be aware it is near impossible to get a competent willing teacher."

Reign narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Sure I guess it will give me something to do," he agreed.

Dumbledore then smiled brightly. "Thank you, Ryudo, I was frightened I might have to teach it and I barely have enough time to do anything myself. Well, I'll be leaving now, we have an Order meeting so you'll only need to make enough for you kids to eat, oh except Ronald and Hermione said they're going to the Burrow for dinner. Ryudo, you have been left with the task of taking care of your little sister and brother, everybody else has already left. Though Ronald didn't want to leave his sister with you," he chuckled looking beyond amused as he exited the kitchen.

Reign chuckled. "So, Ginny wanna go fool around?" he joked amusedly and she blushed brightly.

"Do you have some kind of embarrassment quota you have to fill each day or something?" asked June grinning.

"Oh, I might do," he agreed kissing her cheek making her burn red. "With you lot I'll have it filled in no time," he chuckled as the three girls laughed and they continued with dinner, talking about nothing of real importance.

"June," whined Roger as he entered the kitchen about twenty minuets later. "Whys dinner taking so long I'm starving, can you even cook?" he asked the last worriedly.

"No," she replied with a cheeky shrug. "Reigns' just telling us what to do, it smell great."

Roger sniffed the air looking surprised. "Are boys supposed to be good in the kitchen?" he asked doubtfully. "Dad says girls are supposed to do all the kitchen stuff."

"Not at all;" disagreed Reign. "A real man knows how to cook a good meal. Cooking is like making a potion, a delicate art that needs care and patients."

"I hate potions," he replied turning his nose up. "Snape's an arsehole," he said disgusted

"Ah yes," he replied. "Professor Severus Snape, potions master, from what I've heard from Grey that man should not be allowed near a school let alone teaching at one," he rolled his eyes. "Apparently Grey and Snape never got along."

The three girls giggled while Roger nodded knowingly. "So what else is a man supposed to know?" asked Roger eager for knowledge from someone other than his dad.

"Hmm, well let's think," he replied. "First answer this, if someone calls you out for a fight at school, even your worst enemy what would you do?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Dad says to fight em," he finally replied with a nod.

Reign sighed and rolled his eyes. "No… it takes a stronger person to say no and walk away."

"But what if they call me names or something for not fighting?" he asked in shock.

Reign chuckled. "Then that just tells everybody watching how small that person really is. The only time you should ever fight is to protect yourself, your family, or an innocent person in need. It is better to hide what you are capable of by refusing petty fights so those you need to fight will not know what you can do, and they will be overconfident in their own abilities. You saw me fight in the joke shop, but I didn't even draw my wand," he smiled. "Well why don't you go set the table and dinner will be with you soon," he smiled as his brother actually grabbed some plates and cutlery and took them to the dinning room. The three girls stared at him open mouthed. "What?" he asked confused.

"You actually had him listening to you," gasped out June in shock. "And he's setting the table."

Reign grinned cheekily and shrugged. "I guess he just needs a male role model?"

"But what about dad?" piped in Rose sweetly.

"No, he doesn't need any of dads' advice," cut in June shaking her head worriedly. "He needs someone like Reign to tell him things properly, not dads advice on how to burp loudly." They laughed. Soon dishing the food out into large bowls and plates Reign sliced the meat carefully and they carried it out to the dinning room, setting it on the centre of the table they sat down with Roger where they dished out some dinner onto their plates and began eating.

"Wow," complemented Ginny from next to Reign where she sat. "You're really good in the kitchen," she praised. "Maybe even better than my mum," she added sounding shocked at that fact.

"Whoa, brilliant chef and fighter," agreed June with a huge grin.

"Dad and Sirius would take the mickey if they found out you can cook this good," added Roger as he ate.

Reign laughed with a light blush. "Well anyone who makes fun of another because they have skill in the kitchen are just jealous they don't," he replied with a cheeky grin. He stood and then finally removed his coat and folded it, placing it neatly on the chair next to him. Their eyes bulged out of their eyes eyeing his muscular arms as he sat back down.

"So, um… what are you going to teach during defence class?" asked June shaking off the perverted thoughts she was having about her brother, she knew she really shouldn't be thinking about him like that but could not help herself.

Reign shrugged. "I don't know," he replied thoughtfully. "Maybe how to kick ass, maybe some cool curses and hexes," he shrugged. "I'll have to think about it. What did Grey teach?"

"He just taught us the normal school curriculum," answered Ginny.

"Oh, he taught the boring crap," he laughed. "Well I'm never one to follow the rules, that's probably one of the reasons I was chose for this job."

"What about other reasons?" asked Rose shyly.

Reign smiled kindly at her. "Because I wouldn't let anyone make me leave, because of my sisters."

"Aww, that's so sweet," cooed June with a beautiful smile towards her twin brother.

Reign shrugged rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly. "Well, I do have a heart." They soon dropped into conversation about Hogwarts and things of no real importance, finishing dinner. When they finished to Rogers horror Reign got him to help with the dishes, the thirteen year old refused wanting him to use magic to clean them. However, a man does not need to cheat while washing up so the boy reluctantly agreed.

After they finished cleaning, up they returned to the girls in the lounge where they were surprised Ron and Hermione had returned, apparently they are staying at Potter manor. Ron glared at Reign and Hermione looked at him apologetically. They sat around talking for a while.

"So, little bro, you're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" asked Reign eager to see if his little brother can have some sense knocked into him.

Roger grinned. "Yeah, I'm the teams' seeker, we won last term."

"I'm the Gryffindor keeper," jumped in Ron smugly.

Reign just looked at him and shrugged. "Then I'm surprised they won," he chuckled while all but Ron and Hermione laughed, though Hermione seemed to force herself not too.

"Shut up," retorted Ron angrily. "You're just a small cocked idiot."

Reign laughed and stood up, Ron flinched, but Reign just grabbed his zipper. "Maybe I should prove you very wrong," he suggested with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"No don't," squealed Rose embarrassedly.

"Yes do," said Ginny at the same time.

"Ginny!" complained Ron angrily as Reign regained his seat looking smug. "He's just a pervert!"

"Well der, give the boy a prize," laughed the Hunter amusedly. "I'm human, we're all perverts."

"I'm not," retorted Ron angrily.

"Yeah, whatever," he retorted sarcastically. "Well anyway, what about you June, aren't you on the Quidditch team?" he asked changing the subject.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. I don't really like playing, I prefer just flying." They then entered talk about flying, completely ignoring Ron, even though he did nothing but glare angrily at Reign. Soon James, Lily, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley returned with Mr. Weasley, they introduced to Reign. The red haired man immediately noticed the revolvers on Reigns' back and looked beyond excited, luckily however, the parents quickly called for bed and June showed Reign to his room next to hers, which she shares with Ginny and Hermione. Ron complained loudly about his room being so close to Hermione, but after some angry glaring from his mother, he quickly shut up and entered his room, which is a lot further away.

Reign sighed shaking his head as he entered his room, closing and sealing the door behind him. His room he thought was quite nice with a huge four-poster bed; he dropped his coat onto the chest of draws and pulled his gun belt off dropping them on top of his coat. He pulled his boots off along with his trousers, socks, and tee shirt, only leaving his black boxers he slid into his warm bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

In the next room three girls, Hermione, Ginny and June sat around in their pyjamas, Hermione's' blue, Ginny's' red and June's' green. "Hermione," moaned June. "You have to dump that bastard before he does something stupid," she reprimanded.

"I know," she replied hanging her head in shame. "But how, he'll just be a nightmare," she whined sadly.

"Well we told you not to go out with him," said Ginny, annoyed.

"Yeah, you'll just have to tell him to get lost," answered June with a huge grin.

"That wont go down too well," she worried. "What if he doesn't accept no for an answer?"

"Reign will kick his ass," suggested Ginny, amused, as if she wanted to see that.

"Oh, talking about Reign, how was that kiss Ginny?" mocked June, Hermione glad for the change in subject but was interested herself.

Ginny sighed dreamily with a light blush. "The best, like lightning coercing from his lips through mine, lighting every inch of my body," she said smiling shyly.

June grinned. "You're lucky, I kinda wish he weren't my brother so I could have a go," she blushed at her honesty. "Why don't you knock next door and see if he was serious about that offer to fool around?"

Ginny blushed brightly. "I-I can't do that," she gasped out; though she wanted to she is to shy to be that open and upfront.

"Go on," piped in Hermione smirking. "I want to know whether he was being truthful when he said his thingies big."

The three girls blushed, giggling. "Yeah, we know you want to," agreed June smugly.

Ginny shook her head embarrassedly. "I-I can't do that," she replied blushing.

June laughed. "Then you'll have to make do with your fingers forever," she mocked.

Ginny blushed brighter. "Its not like you've had sex before," she teased right back.

June blushed too. "So, my fingers are very nice thank you," she grinned impishly.

"Augh," moaned Ginny. "You've been fingering yourself while sharing a bed with me?" she moaned all three girls blushing and giggling.

June then grinned at Ginny knowingly. "So, a girl has got to settle her urges, and I know you've been playing with yourself in bed with me, I'm not stupid."

Ginny blushed. "Reign was right, humans are perverts."

"You girls are disgusting," interrupted Hermione half-heartedly.

"Like we haven't heard you panting away on your bed," mocked June sheepishly grinning.

Hermione blushed while June and Ginny giggled at her. "So, I wasn't doing it while in bed with one of you two."

The two shrugged blushing, and then June got a crafty gleam in her eyes. "Maybe we should finger each other then," she suggested amusedly to Ginny.

Ginny, though blushing also got a wicked gleam in her eyes looking at June. "I'll have to agree, your fingers will probably get me off quicker," she said sliding her hand on to June's' thigh slowly stroking it higher, nearer to her friends' crutch, surprised June actually let her get that far. She then did what she thought she would not have the guts to, slid her hand around, and squeezed her crutch, only mildly surprised that June was actually wet. She removed her hand then grinned impishly at her blushing friend. "I can't believe you let me do that," she replied blushing.

June shrugged blushing. "I just wanted to see how far you would go."

"You two are perverts," interrupted Hermione as she got off the bed blushing and climbed into the spare bed. "I'm going to sleep before you two end up doing things I don't need to watch," she added closing her eyes.

June and Ginny looked at each other snickering before they climbed into bed together and shut the light off. Both girls hands wandering, however, not to themselves but to each other, sliding them down the front of each others pyjama bottom, feeling the others hairs as their fingers slid in to get to work, very enjoyable work as they panted lightly, not missing the light sounds already coming from Hermione's' bed.

Reign woke the next morning feeling refreshed he strapped on his gun belt with wand and guns, still only wearing boxers he exited his room in search of the shower. He was surprised to see, Ron in the hall having an argument with the three fully dressed girls from next door.

"This is your doing isn't it June," demanded Ron angrily. "You never wanted me and Hermione to be going out in the first place."

"Of course not," she agreed heatedly. "You're not good enough for her. You've done nothing but treat her like she belongs to you," she glared.

"Well of course she does," he retorted enraged, clenching his fists. "She's 'MY' girlfriend!"

"'EX'-girlfriend," corrected Ginny smugly.

"Shut up, bitch," he retorted raising his fist to strike his sister.

"Do that and you'll find yourself with a one way ticket to hell!" growled Reign from behind, they all looked at him, seeing pure untapped rage blazing furry in his green eyes. Ron lowered his fist gulping and moving away. The girls however were now checking out the near naked boys well toned muscular body, taking note of the very large bulge at the front of his boxers.

"This is your fault!" the idiot boy suddenly yelled. "I'm going to have Dumbledore fire you to, I'll tell him you… um… raped Ginny and she's to scared to tell on you."

Reign stepped forward as the girls gasped in disgust, the young Hunters eyes flashed red. "Tell what you like little boy," he growled in disgust. "But Dumbledore's' not stupid, he'll know your lying the moment you walk into the room with him, even before you speak, you sick jealous little bastard. I expect you to leave this house within ten minuets; I find you're unsafe to have near my sisters." Ron stood shaking in fear for a moment. "NOW GET OUT!" he roared and Ron jumped back and ran down the hall out of sight.

Reign sighed as he turned to the girls a grin spreading to his lips. "What the fucks his problem?" he asked the wide-eyed staring girls.

They just stared at him dumbly for a moment. "Well look who the Guild keep sending, hot, nice, powerful young men with jobs and plenty of money," said June suddenly, internally scolding herself for thinking of him with pervy thoughts again.

"The first was a woman," he corrected for her keeping back his blush.

June rolled her eyes smirking. "Whatever, anyway why are you walking around near naked, you're probably turning Ginny and Hermione on." Reign blushed lightly, however, Ginny and Hermione lit up like Christmas trees. Though June was glad she had almost told him he is turning her on too, she shook her head clear of those thoughts embarrassedly.

"Well I was looking for the shower," he answered, grinning impishly.

"Oh," she replied. "Well there's one just up the hall and round the corner, or you could use mine," she said gesturing her room.

"Cool, thanks," he said grinning sheepishly as he entered her room shutting them out.

"Hey, Gin, why don't you go join him?" suggested June cheekily.

Ginny smiled amusedly and shook her head. "Because I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate my spying on him."

Suddenly they jumped when his voice came from the other side of the door. "Yes I would," he chuckled while Ginny blushed brightly and June and Hermione snickered. "Well are you coming?" he added after a moment.

"Go on, Gin," whispered June grinning amusedly she opened the door and shoved her red haired friend in closing the door behind her giggling. "Well come on Hermione, let go get breakfast," she added grabbing her friends hand and pulling her to the kitchen, they were surprised to see Ron still there whining to his parents.

"But mum, he did!" the idiot boy was whining.

"Stop your lies Ronald!" his mum demanded angrily. "I'm sick and tired of your crap; I don't blame Hermione for dropping you!"

"Ron, Reign told you to leave!" interrupted June glaring daggers.

"What? Why?" interrupted Lily.

"Because that bastard was going to punch Ginny," she replied angrily.

Lily and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at the boy as he paled, staring daggers of rage. "How dare you Ronald!" his mother screeched. "Right, I've had enough of your crap, get out, and go home!"

"B-but mum!" he retorted angrily. "That bastard threatened me… all those bastard Hunters threatened me, thinking they can come near my girlfriend or sister!"

"Get out of my house!" screamed June suddenly, wand drawn she fired a sickening green cures that smashed into him and huge bat bogies started crawling out of his nose and Ron started screaming as they attacked him. "You stay away from Ginny and Hermione or I'll do worse next time you fucking freak!" she roared enraged as he ran screaming from the room.

"Hey who hit Ron with bat bogies?" asked Roger as he walked in from the way Ron ran.

They all ignored him. "Where is Ginny, dears?" asked Mrs. Weasley to the two girls kindly.

"Oh, um she's just using the shower," answered June with a small smile.

In said shower, Ginny and Reign were totally naked, the water splashing over their bodies, Ginny had melted into his arms, her small firm breasts, a couple of hand falls each and little stiff pink nipples pressed against his strong chest. Reign was leaning down to her, his lips on hers, their tongues gently brushing, and a light blush on her cheeks. His hands gently caressing Ginny's' soft, tight butt, her arms around his waste holding him tight to her, she could feel his large stiffening penis pushed up against her softly toned stomach.

Ginny then slowly moved from Reigns' lips to his jaw, working her way down his chin and neck to his collarbone, getting a soft groan. She moved slowly lower, kissing his chest, glancing down at his huge member with her chocolate brown eyes as she moved lower with her kisses until she was kneeling before him. Her lips nervously brushed the tip of the now rock solid member getting a groan of enjoyment from the silver haired young man, she flicked the tip with her tongue tasting it and liking the taste, she licked a bit rougher. Slowly engulfing the tip into her mouth, sucking hard he moaned and grunted his pleasure as she slowly moved her head, his member too much to take fully into her mouth, it filled her.

She took the base of his member into her fingers holding it tight as she pumped it in her mouth, sucking as firmly as she could manage, tasting him, enjoying every second, her tongue lashing against the tip. Reign panted and moaned louder the longer and faster she went, she sucked for what might have been ten minutes or maybe ten hours when he exploded in noise, holding her hair, pushing her head slightly tighter into him. She was quite surprised to feel and taste his seed shooting into her mouth but on instinct swallowed the warm creamy substance, enjoying every drop. She slid up off his penis blushing as she licked the last few drops from him, she slowly stood, licking her lips clean.

Ginny looked Reign in the face and smiled sheepishly, he just grinned at her, his lips brushing her nose, kissing the tip, and he worked down to her lips, kissing his way down her jaw. His mouth came to her right breast, he took it in his hand along with the other in his other hand, gently squeezing, and she gasped softly with a longing moan. He tweaked her nipples gently with his forefingers and thumbs, she groaned, lifting her head up, letting the warm water of the shower splash her face, her eyes closed.

The red haired girl gasped in when she felt Reigns' tongue flick her left nipple before letting out her breath steadily. He then carefully licked her right nipple getting a similar reaction before taking in her right nipple fully tasting while Ginny moaned in enjoyment. He tasted each of her perky little nipples several times while Ginny's' breathing became ragged before he started kissing down her beautiful body, kissing her inner thighs as he knelt, tasting some of the juices flowing down her legs from her beautiful slit. Her orange-red hairs only above her entrance just how he preferred, he kissed directly between her legs, she let out soft whimpering impatient sound so he carefully slid his tongue in, drinking from her as he suckled, she squealed a little in joy, grabbing his head pulling him tighter to herself.

He tasted her for several minutes before she started thrusting her hips against his mouth and tongue, her moans and groans getting louder and more frantic, her fingers now gripping his hair tightly as he brought her to a climax. He felt her vagina tighten on his tongue and an extra gush of juices as she bucked harder screaming out, thankful for silencing charms. She slowed down her bucking, her breathing deep, some exhaustion taking hold as he drank up before he slowly moved up her body, his tongue slipping out and sliding up her body until he reached her lips, she captured his, kissing with all the passion they could manage, drinking from each other.

Reign then lifted her, pinning her gently against the shower wall, she felt his solid member on her small slit, she looked into his eyes and smiled lightly, capturing his lips with hers again. She gasped in pain and excitement against his lips as she felt him slowly enter. He held her thighs, her legs dangling; her back pushed up against the wall, her arms loosely around his neck. They kissed deeply, Ginny whimpering in pain but content and wanting to have it all. She gasped out again in pain, pulling back from his lips, gasping for breath, her breasts heaving, she looked down, noting he was half way in and blood leaked from her, she held him tight.

"W-we can stop if you want," he breathed out to her, noticing the pained look on her pretty freckled face.

Ginny shook her head. "No-no," she gasped out. "I-I want this, I want to feel it all," she smiled with a light blush.

"Y-you sure?" he asked worriedly. She just nodded and pulled his lips back to hers, her tongue entering his mouth. He slid his member in a little further, groaning in a bit of pain himself. He slowly started pumping, working his penis deeper into her tightness as she groaned out, and starting to get a feel for the pleasure. It took a while but he soon had it fully and deeply inside her as he continued pumping, they groaned and moaned together all kissing forgotten, hugging tight, their heads on each other shoulders, Ginny's' legs still dangling, her small toes twitching in pleasure. He pumped her harder and faster, both crying out in excitement.

They continued, Reign pumping and Ginny riding her hips for a time when the red haired girl squealed out loudly, her legs twitching out straight, stretching her toes. Reign feeling her climax let go, groaning out he shot his hot seed deep inside her, pumping it all in while his lover squirmed in his arms before he stopped and she collapse, exhausted in his strong arms, holding him tight. He felt her vagina suctioning and clamping on his penis, sucking up all of his seed as they stayed, content and well satisfied under the spray of the shower.

Reign was soon fully dressed, wearing his usual black with red coat and Ginny wearing a blue dress and white trainers after their shower together walked into the kitchen together, the red head girl a little awkwardly, though hid it well. They spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Mr. and Mrs Potter, Roger, June, Rose and Hermione sitting around the breakfast bar, the two sat down with them sighing.

"Good morning dears," greeted Mrs. Weasley with a motherly smile. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked getting up eagerly.

"Yes please Mrs. Weasley," answered Reign at the same time Ginny answered. "Yes please mum." Therefore, Mrs. Weasley smiled and put on some bacon, eggs, and sausages. Reign did not miss his parents beyond nervousness and uncomfortably shifting in their seats, however, he just pretended he did not notice.

"Mr. Ryudo," said Mr. Weasley gaining his attention.

"No need for the whole mister bit, just Ryudo will do," he smiled at the man.

Mr. Weasley gave a small smile back. "Well I must apologise for my youngest sons' behaviour," he sighed. "It seems all I do as of late is apologising for him."

Reign gave a small understanding smile. "Please don't worry about it, you don't have to apologise for him, he has his own mind."

Mr. Weasley nodded with a sigh. "I don't know what's got into him, he's always being so jealous, even when nobodies done anything to be jealous off."

"It's because he's lazy," interrupted Ginny. "He's jealous of everybody else for working hard."

"Here you go, dears," smiled Mrs. Weasley laying down a plate each of sausage, egg, bacon, toast and beans for Ginny and Reign and they began to eat as the woman regained her seat.

"Oh mum, when are we going to get our Hogwarts things?" asked June suddenly. "Those death eaters yesterday messed with our shopping."

Lily shrugged nervously. "Um, I don't know," she replied. "Dumbledore said we should go soon since the death eaters shouldn't attack Diagon Alley again so soon."

"Today will be best if everybody is agreeable," interrupted Reign nonchalant as he ate.

"Today's okay for me," agreed June to some nods from the others. They spoke relatively little during breakfast and soon everyone was ready and exiting the floo into Fred and George's joke shop. "So did you two do it?" whispered June to Ginny eagerly as she, Ginny and Hermione lagged back a bit, and all they got was a glassy-eyed smile from the red haired cutie. "So you did?" she continued getting a short embarrassed nod.

"So is he massive like he said?" asked Hermione hurriedly as they walked a little way behind the others.

Ginny smiled dreamily. "Massive," she agreed with a nod. "I'm still sore," she commented.

June and Hermione giggled as Ginny blushed brightly. "So you enjoyed it then?" smirked June amusedly, she really should not be so interested but could not help herself. Ginny just nodded her smile widening.

"Hey hurry up you three!" called Reign from the door where he held little Rose's hand smiling amusedly at the three girls.

"Sorry," they replied sheepishly rushing over and following them out, only mildly curious how the Weasley twins fix up their shop so quick. The street was a different matter as people were still using their magic to fix the place up. They walked and talked as they went about their shopping, buying robes, potions supplies and books, they had just gotten Rose's wand and exited the store when the little girl yelped when a disgusting looking man grinning widely snatched her from Reigns' hand.

"I'll be honoured above all others'," he laughed as they disappeared in a blue light, the others started yelling in panic, however, Reign just placed his right hand into his coat, pulling out a large silver handgun he pointed it at where the man disappeared.

Suddenly Rose and the man reappeared, the handgun touching the man's head, he looked beyond shocked. Reign narrowed his eyes growling angrily. "I don't think hell honours anyone," he replied pulling the trigger, the gun exploded, blasting the man, blood splattered behind him as he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Rose stared up at him in shock with teary eyes before she ran into his arms, holding on tight; Reign picked her up and put his gun away. "What happened?" asked a shocked Lily as she rushed closer to the pair, checking over her little girl.

"Reverses portkey," he replied tapping the little gold bracelet around Rose's wrist. "If anyone but I creates a portkey or apparate June or Rose well except for their own; the bracelet returns them."

"You just killed him," commented James looking down, digested at the dead man, a few passer-by's had also stopped to stare at the dead man.

Reign shrugged nonchalant. "So, no freak pureblood will get away with trying to take my little sister," was all he replied, then frowned in thought as he looked at his quivering teary eyed little sister and smiled kissing her check. "Aaoely!" he called and in a flash of yellow light, a beautiful small young yellow and platinum phoenix appeared before them. Rose gazed at the bird with glassy eyes. Reign placed the girl on her feet as the bird sung a courageous song before landing on the girls shoulder, Rose immediately started stroking it smiling.

"She likes you," he commented proudly. "Aaoely, how would you like to stay with my little sister Rose?" he asked and the bird gave a soft note of consent. "There you are… you'll have a friend for life with her," he smiled kindly at his awed little sister.

Rose looked up with wide surprised eyes. "R-really?" she asked hopefully, Reign nodded. "S-she'll stay with me?" she asked to clarify. Reign nodded again and so did Aaoely. "Thank you," she said hugging her brother, careful not to dislodge Aaoely, smiling as she pulled back, stroking her new companion.

"Well shall we get out of here?" he suggested smiling kindly at everyone and they all nodded uneasily. Soon they returned to Potter manor, Hermione, June and Ginny entered June's' room to put their things away, closing the door.

"I want details," interrupted Hermione eagerly.

"What?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Come on, how was it with Reign, how big is he?" she asked with a grin. "That bulge in his boxers makes me think it's very big."

Ginny blushed, noting her two friends eager expressions. "Well, its huge, I mean it hurt like hell getting it in," she sighed dreamily slumping onto the bed. "But once it was, wow, it felt perfect."

"Well are you going to spend the night with him?" she asked interestedly.

Ginny blushed but nodded with a smile. "Yeah, he invited me to, and I said I will," she sighed dreamily barely able to wait.

Meanwhile at the Hunters Guild…

"Augh!" moaned Tyde as she sat eating lunch alone in the near empty cafeteria. "I'm soooo board, where's Reign when I need him?" she asked herself when she finished the last of her meal. She stood up, growling. "Aha, I know, I'll go and find him, hehe!" she chimed loudly in triumph running from the cafeteria.

Back at Potter Manor Reign was talking with Sirius in the lounge when he shivered.

"What's wrong?" the man asked the silver haired young man a little worriedly, noticing him shiver.

Reign shook his head clear. "I don't know," he replied worriedly. "But it feels like a tidal wave is coming," he replied scratching the back of his head in confusion before shrugging. "Well what were you saying about that Snape prat?"

"Oh yeah, the arrogant prat was saying at yesterdays' meeting that Voldemort's putting more effort into taking either June, Rose or Roger," he said angrily. "Apparently Voldemort thinks that if he has either Rose or Roger, June will turn herself into him to get them back," he said disgusted at that. "And the bastard greasy cunt looked and sounded like he couldn't wait for Voldemort to get one, you should keep an eye on him, I don't trust him at all."

Reign growled. "I haven't met the bastard yet and I can tell he can't be trusted," he replied angrily. "So what proof is there that he can?"

Sirius groaned rolling his eyes. "I dunno, Dumbledore says he trusts him and has a reason but won't tell anybody else."

"And you just take the old man's word?" he asked disgusted at the thought.

"Well there's not exactly anything we can do about it," he retorted defensively.

"Yes there is," retorted Reign defiantly. "If everybody demands to know this proof he'll have no choice."

The older man snorted amusedly. "Most of the Order will not even consider it, they all trust in Dumbledore unconditionally," he said rolling his eyes. "Anyway the old man won't tell us even if we do demand it, he'll say 'I trust Severus'," he mocked. "And then he'll skirt around the subject as if that's a real reason."

Reign shook his head wrinkling his nose. "That's bloody stupid. Anyway, even if he has a good reason, from my reports Snape should not be teaching at a school, he's still a murderer."

Sirius nodded in disgust. "I know, I swear they're screwing each other," they laughed for a minuet before Sirius went serious, pun intended. "Um, do you know why the Guild took you?" he asked a little nervously.

Reign looked surprised and shrugged. "They found out I wasn't treated right, that's what they do, they find unappreciated kids and give them hope, and a future… don't ask me how they find out."

Sirius coughed nervously. "I'm your godfather, and I was worried about you, so I told them," he just blurted out nervously shocking the young man. "The Guild Master saved my life once and we stayed in contact, I wanted you to be sent sooner, but he said you weren't ready."

"Hmm," wondered Tyde with a frown running her fingers through the fringe of her snow-white hair. She stood in Diagon Alley looking around in wonder. "I wonder how I'll be able to find Reign?" she asked herself in wonder, looking up at the darkening sky she sighed. "Its getting late," she commented to herself, not noticing the strange looks she was getting for standing in the middle of the street talking to herself. "Bloody hell!" she growled making a few passers-by jump giving her a nervous glance before hurrying away.

Tyde's sparkling icy blue eyes scanned the darkening sky for any sign of her target: Best friend and partner, Reign Ryudo. She bet herself the gits probably nice and comfortable wherever he is, rather than outside in the setting sun of Diagon Alley. "Hmm… oh I know… maybe if I find that silly old man my brother kept moaning about, I bet he'll no where I can find Reign… yup, sounds like a good plan," she nodded in agreement to her own statement still blissfully unaware of all the weird looks the passing shoppers kept shooting her.

She thought for a moment, tapping her finger to the side of her head, screwing up her pretty face in concentration. "Augh!" she moaned. "What the bloody hell is his name again?" she demanded in frustration. "Uh, how many mega old farts can there be anyway?"

She looked down at the small black boots on her small feet, tapping her right foot in thought. She wore a scarlet rippled skirt, hanging above the knee on her right hand side and halfway down her shin on the left: A tight scarlet top accentuating her fair sized chest, and a small black leather jacket. Two black handguns, just hidden under her jacket and her wand in holster clipped to the right hand side of her skirt, her hair tied loosely in a triple plat with loose fringe, how she likes it, as well she was lightly wearing make-up on her face, slightly accentuation her features.

She started tapping the floor with the toes of her small right boot as she continued thinking, trying with all her might to think of a name to go with the silly old man so he can help her find Reign. "Hmm, isn't he supposed to be famous or something?" she declared glaring at the floor, before lifting her icy blue gaze to look around. She was about to see if someone could help her remember, maybe the bookshop clerk when she remembered something. "Aha!" she squealed in delight, not noticing she startled some more shoppers, not that she noticed much anyway. "I remember… the old man works at a school." She then frowned in thought, still not noticing the caution people took to give the insane girl plenty of space, in fact nobody came within ten metres of her while she stood in her bubble of ignorance and insanity.

"Hmm, but what school does he work at?" she asked herself frowning deep in thought again, tapping her right cheek with her right hand fingers while she folded her left arm under her chest, and standing on her left foot she used her right subconsciously to tap the ground behind her left foot, stubbing her boots, thinking hard. She should perhaps have paid more attention to her brother, Grey when he was moaning about his mission. "Where, where, where does the old man work?… hmm, aha, I know I know," she skipped about in delight doing a little dance and waving her arms and hands in the air, overjoyed she remembers. "HOGWARTS!" she squealed excitedly making everyone nearby jump, and look at the odd girl as she continued her victory dance, this time adding words: Sing song, way off key. "Ohhh, off to Hogwarts I go – off to Hogwarts I go… I'll find the old coot, he'll tell me where to find Reeeiggggnnn!... then I'll get laid!" she giggled, everyone listening face faulted as the girl just disappeared without a sound with a large blush just having noticed her small audience.

Tyde appeared soundlessly in Hogsmeade village, a large frown graced her brow; it was fairly dark now, but that was not very weird it was the annoyingly loud noises. She could hear laughing and cheering along with screams and explosions. "For a small village they sure do like to make a racket, even my birthday party wasn't this noisy," she commented to herself shaking her head in wonder as she walked further into the village. She had not been to Hogsmeade before so did not know where to find the gates to Hogwarts school. However, she heard there is a nice pub in the village: The Three Broomsticks. She thought that might be the best place to get directions to the school.

She sidestepped to her right as she walked, frowning as the ugly yellow spell flew through where she was walking moments before. "Wow, these villagers sure are stupid jerks just firing off random spells like that, they could hurt someone," she growled out angrily. "I'm only looking for my partner," she sighed, slumping her shoulders before shrugging, and continuing to look for the pub. She turned a corner towards all of the loud noise and blinked in surprise, coming to a halt. "Ah, that spell makes more sense now: death eaters," she nodded in understanding as her eyes gazed the battle ensuing between light and dark wizards and witches. She wondered whether she should go and help or not, and was about to go beat up some bad-guys then ask an auror for directions when someone called out.

"HEY!" a woman's voice: Tyde looked round and noticed the pub she was looking for before with a busty woman poking her head out of the door staring at her worriedly. "Quickly, get in before you get hurt!" she called hurriedly.

Tyde shrugged and made her way over, the woman opening the door, letting her in before closing it and locking the door. Tyde noted quite a few people hiding in the nice pub: all looking scared out of their minds. Tyde turned to the woman who let her in and grinned, happy she could at least ask for directions now.

"Hi, I'm Tyde," she introduced herself cheerfully. "Could you give me directions to Hogwarts please?… I'm looking for my partner, but I need to find this old man so he can tell me where to go."

The woman along with everybody else hiding double took; unable to comprehend the girl only came in for directions. "B-but, um… didn't you notice the battle outside?" she asked the girl worriedly.

Tyde shrugged with a beaming grin. "So, they're only death eaters," she shrugged again. "So, where do I go to get to Hogwarts?" she asked with sparkling hopeful eyes.

"Um, down the road that the fighting is on," she answered unable to comprehend the strange girl.

"Yippee!" she squealed in delight, hoping up and down excitedly, from one foot to the other like a little schoolgirl. "I'll definitely be able to find the old man now!" she giggled eagerly as she unlocked the door, flung it open and dashed out before anyone could stop her. To everyone's horror two death eaters had gotten passed the aurors and stood just outside and sneered at Tyde. However, they all winced in unison as the girl dropped backwards, her hands landing flat on the ground behind her, and she swung her legs up, them both cracking between the two death eater's legs: Lifting them off the ground, eyes widening through the holes in their masks, the force of her kick flinging them backwards where they crashed to the ground in the fettle position whimpering: Holding crutches. Tyde continued up into a hand stand, surprisingly her skirt, with magical properties did not fall up but stayed put just swaying in the breeze as she flipped back up onto her feet with a huge cute beaming smile.

Tyde just giggled and turned back to the awestruck witches and wizards, giving them a wink she turned back to the whimpering death eaters, walked over and everyone watching gasped in shock and horror as she just smashed her boots into their faces and they stopped: Unmoving: Dead.

Tyde then turned her gaze to the gawking people behind her, her expression now serious, her eyes cold and hard. "A dead enemy is one that can't come back to haunt you," she informed them as way of explaining her actions before she turned away, looking towards the battle she ran off toward the death eaters and aurors.

The white haired girl thought about fighting the death eaters again. However, since she now knew where to find the old man she is looking for decided to just run right passed them and only take those in her way down. However, just as she ran passed the shocked aurors and other assorted fighters her gaze caught sight of an old man fighting. She skidded to a halt, dodging with ease a couple of killers and grinned widely, the old man had white hair and beard with blue eyes, she remembered her brother mentioning that, and the half moon glasses, and she remembered laughing hard when Grey said the old man's robes suggest that he is gay. Yup, she had to agree, purple robes with gold stars and moons was something only a gay man could get away with.

Sidestepping another couple of spells, she made her way towards the old man, completely oblivious to all the incurious, startled staring she received. She made short time before she was standing next to the old man and watched him for a moment as he darted about firing spells, fighting his enemy.

"Excuse me old man!" she greeted loudly over the noise of the battle as she took a step closer avoiding another spell.

The old man startled, looking to the side he noticed a beaming young woman staring at him, his mouth opened agape for a moment before he shook his head clear. "Miss. You should move quickly, can't you see its dangerous!?" he demanded as he continued fighting, trying to get closer.

"No…" she retorted sarcastically with a roll of her eyes and a giggle. "Well anyway, can you tell me where Reign is please?"

The old man startled again and looked back at her grinning face as she ducked a spell without even looking onto the battlefield; unfortunately, the curse hit the auror behind her taking him out. "You're a Hunter," the old man stated rather than asked, while she nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah," she replied a bit annoyed the noise around them was becoming tiresome. "Hang on, I'll be back in a minuet," she said turning towards the battle, glaring as she moved nonchalant out of the path of a killer.

She then reached into her pocket and the old man watched as she pulled out something small, dodging another curse, she dropped it on the floor and in just enlarged into some kind of metal trunk. Tyde moved out of the path of two more spells and opened the trunk. It opened up, draws and compartments rising up and out like a ladies make-up kit. However, this trunk held no feminine products, but instead housed more weapons that the old man had ever seen in such a small box. She pulled off the inside of the lid a huge square weapon in military green with four holes in the front and a handle, she flung it on her shoulder, flipping switches she looked through a transparent green plastic visor, aiming it at the death eaters as she dodged another curse: A multi rocket launcher.

She pulled the triggers and four explosions ripped from her weapon, roaring towards her enemy, she slid back from the force several paces before steadying. Then four immense eruptions of fire and chaos hit the death eaters, tearing them to smithereens in and explosive death they screamed and cried as they died while the aurors and old man all stared at the destruction one small girl caused in horror, all making a mental note, never piss this weird girl off.

Tyde just grinned at a job well done, replacing her rocket launcher back into her weapons trunk, closed it, shrunk it and placed it back into her pocket before returning her gaze to the old man, looking all too cheerful about her easy victory. "So old man, where's Reign?" she asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

He stared down at her shaking his head in shock. "Um, err, follow me and I'll take you to him," was all he could think to reply, leading the way passed all the destruction. Tyde just bounced along behind him excitedly. It did not take them long to reach the old man's office at Hogwarts, and Tyde was enthralled to see the inside on the school and even the headmasters office, the old man even has a phoenix: Fawkes.

Dumbledore then gave her the password to Potter Manor after he checked her ID, and she left by herself through his fire since he had paperwork he could not take her. She exited the fire in the dinning room and frowned. "Hmm, where is everybody?" she asked herself in wonder checking her watch for the time. "Huh? Eleven O' Clock already, geese, I must have been searching for hours," she sighed shaking her head she skipped off happily in search of someone to wake and tell her where Reign is.

She skipped up the stairs to the second floor and walked down the corridor for a moment when she sensed two rooms next to her have people in, therefore stopped with a huge grin. She then knocked once on the first door and just barged in. She saw two girls about her age in two separate beds, their eyes now wide with shock and a little fear staring at her. One girl with black hair, the cuter of the two she noted, and a busy haired girl, she just grinned at them.

"Hi," she greeted with a cheery wave, bouncing up and down excitedly. "I'm Tyde, is Reign about?" she asked hopefully.

"Err, w-why?" asked the black haired girl confusedly.

"He's my partner," she said joyously.

The black haired girl looked a little nervous now. "Um… he's next door but I don't think he'll unlock the door."

Tyde eyed her suspiciously before groaning with a sad look. "He has a girl in there doesn't he?"

She nodded nervously. "Um, so you're a Hunter?" she asked to change the subject.

"Yup, that's me," replied Type cheerful again, bouncing up and down eagerly. "So who are you two?"

"Oh, I'm June and this is Hermione," answered June with a small smile.

Tyde then grinned eagerly. "Oh, well if I can't have Reign I'll have to have his twin sister instead," she giggled as she closed the door a hoped onto her bed blowing her a kiss.

June blushed brightly. "Err, um… I'm err,… he might answer the door if you try," she said hopefully, not that Tyde is not hot because she is, but she was not sure it is OK to fool around with her brothers partner, she has already fooled around with Ginny, and in the same room as Hermione, which is quite perverted.

Tyde laughed at her amusedly. "He probably will since he has to make sure you're not being killed," she agreed, her icy blue eyes twinkling happily.

"So you came here just to sleep with my brother?" asked June interestedly, a little too much so as she sat up in bed, just leaving the covers around her waist, wearing a blue pyjama top.

Tyde nodded energetically, eyeing up the black haired girl more eagerly now she can see a bit more of the cute girl. "Yeah, Reign was my first…" she trailed off with a dreamy expression for a second. "Oh, hang on," she laughed. "He's the only boy I've been with actually," she giggled amusedly. "He's my best friend, we grew up together… he and my brother, Grey… are rivals."

"Grey's your brother," interrupted Hermione feeling left out of the conversation, even if it is a bit dirty, she internally shrugged, leaning up on her elbow.

She nodded with a massive childish grin. "Yeah, but Reign's the better Hunter I think. And he's got a massive weapon," she giggled while the other two girls looked confused, Tyde raised her eyebrows and their eyes widened in realisation before they giggled with huge blushes. "So who is with my partner?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh, um our best friend, Ginny," answered June with a small smile.

"Oh oh oh," she said with wide excited eyes, she remembered that name, she only listening to her brothers ramblings when something interesting or funny was mentioned. "My brother said her brother is a jealous wanker who jumped down his throat for saying hello to her," she giggled excitedly. "Has her brother been pissing Reign off for talking with her?"

June just smirked evilly. "Reign threw him out for being a dangerous bastard, because Hermione finally dumped the arsehole and he threw a hissy fit: Kept blaming Reign and went to hit Ginny. Reign scared the shit out of him, his eyes even flashed blood red, and it was awesome."

"Haha," laughed Tyde eagerly she tapped the side of her head with her finger thinking for a moment before shrugging. "I can do that too, watch," she informed them, glaring her icy blue eyes flashed blood red for a second. "It's because we use evil magic, but it doesn't make us evil or anything."

"Whoa, that's cool," laughed June excitedly. "So what can you tell me about my brother he wouldn't ever tell me?"

"Well, he's the nicest guy in the world," she began, eager to dish out the dirt. "He'll go out of his way to help anyone… his cool and cold attitude is a defence mechanism that drops too quickly when he is either too comfortable or too uncomfortable. When someone gives him reason to hate him or her they should stay well clear of him, otherwise they might not ever wake up after he is done with them. There way this Hunter two years ago, about forty years old that kept trying to persuade me to have sex with him," she shivered at the thought, disgusted. "He tried to even imperialise me." The two other girls gasped and Tyde nodded in disgust with a hint of anger. "It didn't work, I fought it off right away, and Reign already hated him: Unfortunately, before I could fully register what just happened Reign had him on the ground, smashing his fists into his face repeatedly with such force and such fury his eyes were red constantly. Reign ended up with brains and blood all over him; that was his first ever kill."

June shivered in disgust, looking appalled. "D-didn't he get in trouble?"

"Nope," she replied her cheerfulness returning full force. "After the security video was viewed, the Hunter Reign killed was classed as an assassination mission and the Guild even paid him for it. They can't risk having filth like him in the Guild."

June and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Well anyway," she continued with a huge grin, standing. "If neither of you are going to make love to me." The two girls blushed brightly while she smirked. "I'll go join Reign and Ginny if I can get in, if not, I'll be back to share June's huge bed and seduce you," she grinned at her while her eyes widened and her cheeks went brick red, trying to stop those fantasies with little success.

With a cheery wave, Tyde exited the room closing the door behind her and stopped outside the next room.

She placed her right hand on the door giggling when she felt the same seals he uses with her, therefore reversed them a huge excited grin spreading her features hopping she catches them in the act. Tyde slowly opened the door enough to slide in; slowly closing it behind her, she reset the seals, looking up towards the bed now she can hear a girls enjoying moans.

She saw a gorgeous fit red haired girl naked, her legs wide around the naked form of her silver haired partners' waist as he gently pumped in her. Ginny's beautiful breasts heaved with her heavy breathing; her lips connected with Reign's, her hands feeling the muscles on his back. Tyde grinned already turned on by this excellent scene, she just hopped the red head will not mind sharing. She thought Ginny's small pink stiffened nipples would taste delicious.

Tyde quietly made her approach, suppressing her giggles as she stood beside them, that they had not noticed her. She reached down gently feeling Ginny's soft skin, moving her hand up the un-realising girls' stomach, to her right breast, and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Hey Reign!" she suddenly yelled giggling insanely.

Reign and Ginny stopped in shock, their lips parting fast to look at the intruder, Reign sighed in relief while Ginny burnt red, which only increased when she realised this girl was groping her right breast and had progressed to tweaking her nipple.

Tyde just grinned and winked at them, hardening Ginny's nipple further with her thumb and forefinger, she was obviously turning the red haired girl on further. " _Mission Complete…_ "


	55. Order of the Covenant (HP)

**_Triplets, sisters, separated after the attack & death of Lily & James Potter. 1, taken in to be raise by the Covenant of Witches is happy, another, with the muggles is smart, & then, the G-W-L, left with the Dursley's, to be bullied & to let out her dark thoughts. 3 sisters with different lives will come together, alone they'll be strong, together, they can do anything!_**

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Humour/Supernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,909 - Reviews: 13 - Favs: 105 - Follows: 115 - Published: Aug 26, 2013 - [Harry P., Katie B., OC, A. Sinistra]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Rosette Evans was your average eleven-year-old girl. She had been raised since she was young surrounded by all girls and magic within a strange orphanage for magical girls. Her brilliant green eyes sparkled with intellect and mischief.

She didn't really have any friends, even though she's sometimes surrounded by other girls. She gets into fights and the odd shouting match because she's different, and doesn't want to waste her time bothering with things like them. They're all big into the 'Covenant' of whatever.

Then, they're all a bunch of lesbians, like she imagines the Amazons are or were or something, and this kind of thing is not only encouraged, but worse, mandatory. They expect her and the other girls to pledge themselves to the 'Order' or whatever, for whatever reason, or stuff.

Frowning, Rosette realised she really hadn't paid much attention to that, but now she's eleven supposes she'll have too. It's all old traditional lore and stuff, and that's one reason she doesn't get along with others, her attention span is quite short when talking about stuff she finds boring.

Though, hopefully she can decide what she wants out of life when she enters Hogwarts, even though she'll be initiated into the Covenant there by other girls and stuff, it's not really bad at all, and she'll meet new girls.

She flicked her long pixy cut hair behind her right ear as it was tickling as she finished the white tie around the left side where it's a little longer in a tuft down to her neck, keeping it from flying all over.

Her room mates where just watching her, obviously annoyed with her for taking so long in front of the mirror. They were just sitting around on their beds in towels, dressing gowns, panties, and in the case of one of the girls completely naked. Rosette herself was just in her blue panties and tee shirt getting ready for her trip to Diagon Alley, as others get ready to go to other schools around the UK, and Europe.

Apparently, Rosette's parents both went to Hogwarts, and since she had a dad at one point, this means she will be a first gen-witch in the Covenant. Therefore, that means she will not get any special treatment, but that is fine by her. She wants to make her own way in life if she can.

She finished her hair, and being short had to push up on her tiptoes to grab her lip-gloss, and putting some on she smiled at herself with sparkling lips before leaving the mirror and glaring at some of the other girls, most of which are next gen girls; a reason to look down on her they think.

It can be annoying, but some of the older girls are nice to her, but she gets the feeling that its because she's pretty and athletic, and they're just thinking naughty things about her, being old enough that they get those 'urges' as the sex-education lady told them and stuff, and that they'll feel these things when they're older too.

Internally shrugging she found her black hipsters, (from the muggle world shops, which she prefers to heavy robes, again annoying next-gen girls with this whole pureblood is awesome thing). She pulled them on and slid on her belt before sliding on some white cotton socks and running trainers before pulling on her white hoodie with the black stripes on the arms.

She was thankful that she found her watch; it was a gift from one of her carers. Its silver coloured with a fiery flaming hands. She expects Rosette would make a great fire mage, and seems determined that she'll be of the fire element when she finally gets tested when she gets to school.

Some kids' parents test them early because they're impatient and want to prepare them, but not here, but it will be more fun that way. She's hoping that she'll actually make a real cool girl friend at Hogwarts, even if she isn't in the Covenant.

She's pleased that there isn't some mean dark wizards going around killing people any more That's why her orphanage is so packed with next-gen girls, because the dark wizards killed their mothers, their mothers having, in most cases gone out and fought the dark wizards and their douche bag master.

It is said that the most powerful (in his and the sheep's opinion) dark wizard in a century, the Dark Lord Voldemort. (She refuses to fear a mere name like everyone else) was vanquished by a little kid who was only 15 months old. The baby has to be about her age she figured, doing the maths, and lost parents too.

It's most certainly a shame that so many kids had to lose their parents. She can't even remember her parents, so figured the wizarding worlds saviour can't either. Maybe they could become friends if they'll be going to Hogwarts together?

She had just gotten her things together and ready when they were all startled as a smiling young woman pulled the door open, poking her head in. She is a brown-haired woman, her hair to her waist, tied into a ponytail at the bottom. Her blue eyes sparkling in amusement as they trailed over the other girls still in various states of undress, rolling her eyes before they rested on Rosette.

"There you are sweetie!" she said with her soft 'queens' English accent, brightening as she found her favourite girl; the one out of all of the younger girls who doesn't have a superiority complex that needs to be squished.

"Megan!" Rosette said in delight as she skipped over as the beautiful twenty eight year old woman stepped in, pulling her into her arms for a hug. "Are we going now, Megan?" she asked, some of the carers preferring to use first names so their interactions are more personal, and so the children respond better thinking of their guardians in more familiar terms such as aunts or big sisters.

"Yep," she agreed, kissing Rosette on the forehead and ignoring the other girls 'look' and head shakes as Rosette likes to take up the role of little sister too much for their liking, but Megan finds it refreshing to have a girl who acts like a girl when its called for as in situations like this.

"Come on then!" Rosette called out happily holding Megan's hand and half dragging her out of the room and down the hall cheering about going to Hogwarts.

They passed a few older girls who smiled and waved Rosette off, a couple even stealing a quick hug, having grown up and learnt many things during school they can appreciate Rosette's personality more. It doesn't help her case with the girls in her dorm that while being very childish most of the time, Rosette Evans gets top grades in all her classes, so in some cases, maybe they're a little jealous.

Megan stopped Rosette as they reached the fireplace in the entrance hall, looking around they were alone now so she took Rosette to the side and sat the confused girl down. Sitting next to her, she smiled and pulled her into her arms, and onto her lap, cuddling her; Rosette was very pleased to cuddle back.

"OK, before we go Rosie, honey, I just have to warn you of some things," Megan said, worrying Rosette a bit. "There's no need to worry… it's just… I've been delegated into telling you the truth of your heritage."

"M-my heritage?" she asked, looking at her most favourite person, baffled. "Was my family secretly superheroes or something?" she asked hopefully.

Megan couldn't help but laugh, kissing Rosette's cheek. "No… but you might find it as cool as getting your very own super powers."

"Really?" she asked, doubtfully, but Megan nodded, hiding her squirming with amusement. "OK, I'll bite, what could possibly be more awesome than super powers?" she asked in all honest curiosity.

"You have sisters!" she blurted out causing Rosette to freeze in her arms with her mouth wide open.

 **0oo00oo0**

Guinevere Evans frowned as she looked at her letter and then back to the weird woman who brought it to her. She said that she had to bring it in person to keep her safe, which is why it's late because these 'magical' people had to make some odd arrangements about something.

Professor Sinistra is a young woman, late twenties at most with dark tropical skin and dark eyes. Her hair isn't frizzy like the black girls at her all-girls-orphanage, but there are only two of them, not like out in the rest of the world. She was wearing a pretty black dress that slid around the contours of her body just right, and making Guinevere feel jealous.

Sure, she is slender, and well fed and everything, but this was not fair. She sighed thoughtfully as she shook off those thoughts; maybe they come from being newly eleven. She brushed back her long orange hair where it hung lose to her waist and adjusted her cute silver framed glasses with the wide blue hands to the sides, her soft green and very intelligent eyes peering out of the lenses.

She's just wearing a black skirt that hangs just below her knees with woollen black tights and black shoes with a white blouse neatly done up and a blue cardigan with white bunnies on it. She had made it herself during arts and crafts, which she had only gotten good at so she can make her own clothes, since being a poor orphan, she only gets what she needs, and wool is cheap.

Looking back to the letter and then to the smiling woman; it kind of made a lot of sense, the weird unexplainable things happening around her, scaring the other kids, even though she never meant too. That might be why she did not feel like she fit in, because she was different, and here were answers.

So, she might have preferred her answers to be that she was an alien princess, and that it was now time to go home, but she supposes being a witch could be fun too. She'll have lots and lots of awesome things she can learn, so that can't be a bad thing. She could even become the top of her class, above all those who were raised in the magical world just to prove that she is smarter.

"B-but I don't have any money for all of this stuff!" she said after a few moments thought, looking at her shopping supply list with a sad pout.

However, Professor Sinistra laughed, reaching over and taking her small hand in hers before placing in a tiny golden key. "Your family left you quite a bit of money in your trust vault, just encase, so rest assured you'll be well looked after," she reassured her with a soft voice.

"Wow!" she said looking the key over. "This is actual gold, wow, that's so neat! So I have a big'ol safe hidden somewhere by magical powers and this opens it?!"

"Indeed it does, at Gringotts, wizarding bank," she answered while the girl looked at her in excitement not having been given much before, now she has enough to go to magic school and get all of her things. "However, there are a few things I should tell you first, starting with… V-Voldemort," she forced out the name. "… then, your sisters…!"

 **0oo00oo0**

Annabelle Potter was a little… well a lot confused about recent events and the annoying lard arsed magic man who took her from those annoying, Dursley's. Since this whole magic thing is starting to look real, they best hope she never sees them again, because first chance she gets she's jinxing them into a world of her vengeance.

She sighed as she followed the gigantic man off the train, her hair deep crimson. She wore clothes that her 'aunt' buys her from those charity shops, so all she's got are some tight blue jeans, but at least they fit, a black shirt that's a little baggy with a black tee shirt underneath. The top few buttons left open along with the cuffs over her small hands, to give off a messy vibe, just the way the Dursley's like, to prove that she's the trouble maker, not her moron cousin Dudley.

She rolled her dark green eyes just thinking about it. She is walking with black walking boots with the top hooks left undone. The Dursley adults think that if she dresses like a hooligan (which is odd as she does not in her opinion) that everyone will believe she is when they tell them so, which surprisingly works.

How she hates the idiots, all of them. She shook her head, her hair held back by a black headband she 'acquired', hanging to her shoulder blades. She had figured a long time ago that if she's going to be called a criminal, and get accused for everything her cousin does, even with other kids sticking up for her, she might as well do 'something', not that she's ever, really been caught; she's too good at… 'whatever' to get caught by armatures.

She still could barely fathom that she is supposed to be famous or something for beating some nut job dark wizard and saving all of these magical losers. Then they go and dump her with those Dursley's after her parents' murder, not even a thank you.

If she ever gets the opportunity, this Dumbledore guy is going to get the beating of his life. Living with the Dursley's has toughened her. She had to get strong, and with all of the chores, well she didn't have a choice in the matter but to let her body gain the lightly defined muscles from all of the work she does.

The muscle would probably been wasted if she hadn't gotten so good at sleight of hand, being able to get the food she needed to lead a healthy life, and plot her vengeance given the opportunity. The thing that pisses her off more than doing all of the chores is the way they have the stomach to continue insulting her, calling her lazy. Then not giving her, her fill for her HARD work, treating it as if she did nothing, then criticising her cooking yet still stuffing it down their throats with delight, and she knows her food is brilliant.

Her 'family' have to be the laziest; most selfish bunch on ungrateful bastards on the Earth, and it would bring a smile to her lips to see them lose everything! However, being the one to make them lose everything would be the icing and cherry on the cake.

So here she is, in London with this huge giant of an idiotic man. He seriously didn't seem to realise what was odd with being out in the middle of a storm in a 'shed' on a rock off the coast of… somewhere near-ish to London. The Dursley's had been running from those letters, then they were blatantly racist against mage, and violent (the bit where Hagrid, the lard ass bend her uncles shotgun).

The man was so stupid, if her uncle had not been such a coward, Hagrid could have been killed, yet it did not seem to occur to him that a 'muggle' weapon could hurt a wizard. She just has to hope that not everyone in the magical world is this ridiculously ignorant.

She still does not know whether she is really leaving them for good. If not, Hagrid did give her a key for lots of money her parents left her with, so she can pretend she's going back, but really just ditching him and book into a hotel or something. The magical people seem stupid enough to let unsupervised miners book into hotels alone.

Hagrid was still trying to tell her something, which he found harder than saying Voldemort's name when he told her how her parents died, and apparently, the huge guy is shit-ass terrified of just saying the bastard's name. Thinking of Voldemort, if he really is still alive she'll have to keep the mental note to blast him and his free minions to hell the first chance she gets.

She really doesn't want anything to do with that evil piece of crap, and the faster she puts him and his racist brigade down, the happier she'll be. She isn't opposed to killing her enemies if they deserve it, and they sound like they do, so they're all on her list with the Dursley's, and if this old man Dumbledore even considers pissing her off again, or sending her back to the Dursley's he'll be on her list too.

"OK!" Hagrid said with a nod as he led her into a large, dirty, filth covered pub full of people in robes, and smoke filled the air. She crinkled her nose in disgust just as the fire roared up emerald and a red haired girl flew out crashing into her arms with some soot smudges on her face, followed by a brunette woman.

"Sisters!" Hagrid finished, not having noticed the two girls as he went on. "Two of them… you're triplets… and Dumbledore thought it best for your safety, to separate you, to keep them safe too of course-."

Annabelle's left eye twitched as she set the confused girl steady and made a gesture for Hagrid to lower himself where she clenched her right fist and punched him in the face, probably hurting herself more as she winced holding her hand while he pulled back, shocked,

"Dumbledore, thought?" she hissed out angrily.

"Hagrid!"

They turned while he was rubbing his face looking like he might actually cry to see a black woman in a black dress leading a nerdy looking red head into the pub, looking from Annabelle to Hagrid and then to the other red haired girl and her guardian.

"I guess one of them didn't take it very well," she continued after a few moments of silence. "There is no need to be-!"

"Bite me bitch!" Annabelle hissed out, causing the other two girls to gasp before just pushing passed and charging out of the doors back into muggle London.

"Hagrid, where the hell did you find her?!" Sinistra demanded after a moment's silence.

"With her aunt and uncle of course!" he replied, baffled. "They were on vacation, not at their house, in a shack on a rock near the South End of London, in the sea-."

"What do you mean with her aunt and uncle?!" Megan interrupted while her charge looked to be weighing up the pros and cons of chasing after her other sister. "It was never agreed that Annabelle would go to them when the Covenant agreed to help protect them! She was to be placed with a magical family after Sirius was put in jail, for a crime he might not have even committed. The deal was, we get Rosette Potter, Guinevere Potter goes into a muggle home to hopefully get adopted, and the Girl-Who-Lived, Annabelle Potter gets put with a magical family, taking their name!"

Hagrid gulped as he took a step back as he knows this woman is powerful enough to hurt him if she chose. "I-I didn't know any of that… Professor Dumbledore said she'll be safe and happy with her family. He said that it's the right thing to do! I didn't want to leave her there, but he said-."

"I don't care what he said!" she spat out making him flinch, and Rosette was awed as she had never, not once seen Megan angry, not like this, annoyed, yes, plenty, but never angry.

"Let's just forget about this for now," Sinistra interrupted, concerned. "Let's go and find Annabelle before she gets hurt-!" she said only to stop when the door opened again and said girl walked in, ignoring them she walked around while they watched, confused before she moved back over, completely ignoring Hagrid and the adults she looked over her sisters.

"How do I get in?" she asked her nerdy sister.

"G-get in where?" she asked, befuddled by this odd behaviour. Though, she realised from her sisters mannerisms and behaviour that she had obviously been mistreated and it worried her, and more that could have been her.

"Diagon Alley!" she replied, rolling her eyes as if that should have been obvious.

"Umm… I don't know!" she replied unsure how to react around this girl.

However, Annabelle was startled as she felt the small hand slid into hers, looking to see the other sister taking her hand. "Its OK now, you'll never have to go back there again. I'm Rosette, but you can both call me Rose or Rosie if you like. You're Annabelle, right?"

"Anna," she replied as she had calmed down, her hand clamping down and holding her sisters in return.

"Cool, so what's your name?" Rose asked their last sister.

She blushed, fidgeting with her fingers before offering her hand. "I'm Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen if you like, everyone else does," she said, surprised that Rose wouldn't let her hand go after, but it fit so right, so firm, solid, powerful, as if all three had never realised that they were missing such important pieces of each other, and a deep connection was reformed.

"Are you going to be OK Annabelle?" Megan asked going over to them, she just nodded her head. "OK, Hagrid, get lost we'll take the girls shopping-."

"But Dumbledore said I have to take Annabelle!" he retorted, concerned. "He said she should see what he wants me to get him from vault… oh, I mean-!"

"So our intel was correct!" Megan said rudely. "That crazy old basket case wants to hide the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts when he knows some bastard wants to steal it! Just get out Hagrid, and don't come near the girls again or I'll personally be bringing up charges against you! Understand?!"

He looked as if he was going to say more, but one look at the two woman, and the fire in their eyes and he quickly fled them both. "OK, it looks like it's just the two of us taking you girls shopping, but that's more fun anyway. And Annie sweetie, you won't ever have to go back to them things, so come along now…" she said to the girls' relief, leading them out back and into the magnificent Diagon Alley.


	56. Demonic Wars (Card Captor Sakura)

_Sakura had yet to figure out how to use her new magical powers, but when she does she & Kero are attacked by a zombie controlling demon. They're hunted, & Sakura has to learn to survive. She learns she has to destroy & kill. The Sailor Scouts have their own demonic problems, but the Scouts & Cardcaptor have to come together to fight & defeat this new enemy, to save the world!_

 _Crossover - Sailor Moon & Card Captor Sakura - Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Fantasy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 5,266- Reviews: 6 - Updated: 7/5/2013 - Published: 7/5/2013 - [Usagi T./Serena/Bunny/Sailor Moon, Sakura K., Clow Cards, Tomoyo D.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Torrents of water, spheres surrounded her and her familiar floating above the park, full of clear blue liquid, drowning them. She could barely think straight and her powers just were not working as they used too, as they should do.

Ever since she passed her test and transformed her wand, she just could not summon the power of her cards, and without that power, she and her guardian are going to drown horrible, painful, deaths.

She could easily see through the water to the world outside. She was above a playground she used to play in as a small child. Well, she supposes at just thirteen years old she is not exactly an adult, but she has had to deal with a lot in the past two and a half years.

Her head felt light and she felt on the verge of passing out, the pressure alone was painful and numbing. This strange magic was so familiar to her, but still…? She could not think of where she had sensed it before. It had just came out of nowhere and attacked her for whatever nefarious or stupid reason. She has been attacked by the bad, the misguided, and in the case of her other guardian for a stupid test, what next? Well, if she does not drown to death. She really had not thought about being killed because of the Cardcaptor thing until now.

She was going to die a hollow and painful death as her lungs burnt with the need of oxygen… but NO, she cannot give up, and she wont, she hasn't so far, even when given the option for a normal life she never gave up what she had. She held her star like key in her right hand praying as hard as she can… she needs away, away too…

She closed her eyes in concentration as she felt for her power, warm and comforting, peaceful and still like a soft lake on a cool summers day. She needed away to get rid of all this rain, she needed away to get out of the water filled bubble that is drowning her, she needs hope.

Her eyes flashed open with a blue glow. However, before her mind could even begin to chant she saw some hideous monster with huge horns and scaly grey body with rippling muscles.

However, it just blinked away in just a moment and she shook it off as a figment of her oxygen deprived imagination. After all, she wants to blame something for this magic so why not give it a monstrous face. Her power buzz the 'monstrous' moment passed, her fair fluffed up in the water with white streams of light.

She needed out of this, and quick. 'Key of the Star!' she cried out in her mind. It finally listened to her as she created a new spell, instinct bringing it to the forefront of her mind, to release her power. The huge golden pentagram with a star in its centre and a moon and sun (smaller) either side burst into existence floating under her feet just a few inches.

She took in a gasping lungful of air as the water sphere exploded open, away, under her power. She was gasping for breath, her lungs burning with relief as she landed on her floating magic circle, using it like a stepping-stone in the air. She looked around, her sailor-ish school uniform soaked through, and sticking sopping wet to her slender form and causing her to shiver.

She held her key out in front of her, her hands face up, outstretched, the key floating up in a golden light, with a white bubble aura like a tiny atmosphere around it, buzzing with power. Her breath condensates in the cold as she stood on her pentagram concentrating the key floated higher, the glowing sphere around it brighter and larger, round the size of a football.

"Key of the Star!" she repeated after regaining her breath, she continued her new release spell. "With powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light, release!" she cried out, and then a huge gust of wind like white energy swirls and converges on the key making it glow and grow into a pink staff with a yellow star in a pink circle with white wings on each side.

She allowed a small grin of triumph before pulling out a long card from its pouch around her left hip and looking at it. She had no choice as she went to 'turn it'. However, just as she was about to try calling it out a pulse of magic of some kind seemed to spread throughout the city and the rain just stopped leaving the sky clear.

Sakura Kinomoto fell from the sky as she lost concentration and her magic circle disappeared. She hit the ground on her soggy feet, squelching in her black school shoes. She held her card tightly between her fingers as she looked around the clear early evening sky, not a cloud in sight, the odd magic, gone.

Keroberos, her large lion familiar had been set free, his winds flapping lightly as he landed next to her, his teeth bared as he growled. She had never in as long as she had known him seen him growl like this, his yellow fir standing up as he hissed, his fierce eyes looking left, right, up, and down.

Sakura's right hand gripped her staff tightly as her green eyes scanned the park in concern. She had never felt like this before. Sure, she had felt afraid before, especially when capturing her cards, but this was more, like the irrational fear of spiders, the dark, or a horror movie. She could not sense the power that had interrupted the magic that had attacked them, but she could sense something and it was not an adversary she could let her guard down with; it was something terrible.

"K-Kero, what's going on?!" she demanded heatedly, her spine crawling with the feeling of dread. However, her guardian didn't reply, just growled and hissed more, like a protective guard dog, his head swivelling from one direction to the next, and yes, she could sense them and she thought she might need to go to the bathroom. There was a malice in the air that she had never felt before; her town being quiet and peaceful if you discount her and the Clow/Star Cards.

"Kero, answer me!" she demanded angrily; her voice holding a slight quiver.

"Prepare yourself Master!" Kero said, using 'master' instead of her name, he had never done that before, and it scared her more than ever, his voice primal and dangerous. "The things are coming and they won't go easy on you… they're creatures of decay and destruction! They mean to destroy us!"

Sakura saw in in that moment, walking out from behind a tree, with huge white bone horns and blue/grey rough skin like a rhinoceros's and a mouth with row upon row of teeth. Its skin was pealing and decaying, rotting, its eyes chilling white and dead yet it looked straight at them with a crawl grin showing off its teeth.

She was further sickened, as the thing was naked, but at least as far as she could thankfully tell it did not have any… equipment. It pointed at Sakura with three inch long claws on long and narrow fingers and licked his lips the way she might looking at a deliciously prepared meal.

However, her attention was split as she heard the scuffling and sliding on the ground coming from around them. She looked round them to see people, human people, but not quite; she could not sense any life force from them. Their skin was pale and sloshy, torn and bloody without bleeding, some dragging limbs along the ground, blank white lifeless eyes.

"A Necromancer Demon!" Kero said startling her as she continued looking, not all of the 'people' were fully clothed, or they had rotting material falling off showing decaying flesh, and these 'people' did have equipment, not that she could find the time to have any embarrassment as a breast slid off a 'young' dead woman. She must have been dead for a long time for her decayed flesh to fall away.

"Kero, what do we do, I don't think zombies are in the handbook!" she whimpered before pausing. "Kero… I want a handbook!"

"Master, we must fight!" he suddenly roared out, shooting flames towards the demon, but it was gone, all he did was set zombies on fire, they ran and flailed, setting others ablaze.

However, that started it, the slow moving old-school 'slow' zombies turned out to be from the new school and not slow as they charged. Kero knocked Sakura out of the way as a zombie almost pounced on her, but then he was dog piled, roaring out he blast them back with magical energy.

Sakura could only watch in shock and awe for a few moment that seemed like an age before looking to the card in her hand. She could not think of anything else, but she had to protect herself and Kero, she had to realise, these people are dead; she is not, her power building her pentagram bursts open, bright and gold on the playground floor below her feet, standing in the centre, the force of her power made the zombies shield back.

"I call upon the powers of my star!" she cried out, throwing the card she still held in her left hand into the air her head, a huge gold pentagram blazing around her with Clow Reeds marks, the Clow Cards creator. It span an inch above her staff as its wings grew out, long and white, like an angel.

"Ancient forces near and far!" she continued; her magic circle exploded out brighter, burning a few close zombies to dust. However, this time it contained red and blue sparks of light, similar to lightning, and the cards pentagram going fuzzy. "Clow Card discard your former might, and draw your power from my light, Star Card!"

She finished her spell and the red and gold card spinning as the red shifted to a pink with her name above the cards picture and name. The cards magic circle blazing as it turned from fuzzy, non-descript to hers with the cards symbol in the centre. The card burst open, blazing into flames forming a powerful red, yellow and orange spirit of a girl, looking a few years older than she does.

The Fire Card, Fiery, she was younger looking than she used to be, different, even more stunning and beautiful than she ever was. Fiery moved round, circling Sakura like a serpent, her body of flames, but Sakura didn't feel hot as the circling magical fire spirit curled around her, her flames liking her masters body, drying her clothes, not burning or uncomfortable.

Fiery paused face to face with her master, her beautiful young face loving and devoted, as if this spirit worships everything Sakura is from her heart, soul, magic, body, her everything. The spirits hands stroked through Sakura's hair before she kissed her, warm and tingly on the lips, just briefly. It was sweet and loving, Fiery's smile, amused as Sakura felt her cheeks heat up and that had nothing to do with her fire spirit.

Then Fiery moved back just as several zombies attacked, having only taken moments to be out and have her scene with Sakura. She flashed powerful flames over the zombies, and though the one's she set on fire burst into burnt husks dropping to the floor, more zombies tried their luck, but Fiery would not let them close to her Mistress.

This time, Sakura knew summoning her card was different. She had never gotten more tired like this the longer the card was out, but then, she realised. She is summoning with her power, and then supporting the summon, whereas before, after summoning they ran off Clow Reeds magic still.

She felt wobbly on her feet as she watched the zombies go down one after the other. She staggered, but just shook her head to keep feeding her card power. It was surprising how easily Fiery destroyed them all with Kero, but what was more; she watched Kero as he captured the elusive demon and tore it apart in his teeth.

It was sickening to see her close friend and guardian acting like the mythical beast he is. She felt dizzy and sleepy as Fiery finally returned to her, holding her with worry in her expression, as she gently helped Sakura to her knees and blast away, returning to her sealed card form and returned itself to her card holster.

Sakura's vision was blurry as Kero rushed over covered in zombie guts, now looking to her in worry. She is sure he was saying something to her, but she could not quite hear anything, let alone him. She was wobbly, unfocused and moments from collapsing there and then without warning.

"K-Kero," she mumbled, near incoherent as a small, delicate smile graced her face, her short brown hair lose and sweaty, her small chest heaving to gain painful breath. "I love fire. Fiery good," she muttered, giggly. "Remind me…" she was finishing, her voice now a mere whisper. "Remind me to ask Tomoyo-chan… Tomoyo-chan… I need waterproof outfit, I love you too Tomoyo-chan. Tomoyo-chan, I fought some mean zombies with Fiery… I love Fiery and you to Tomoyo-chan, and even Kero-kun, but not the same way I love you, you're so pretty!"

Then the delirious girl with a giddy smile collapsed, folding over, slumped like a rag doll from her kneeling position face first, out cold and pale.

Kero looked down at her, looked sad, partly because he has to figure out how to get her home, but mostly because apart of her innocent has gone during this, her first real battle and he feels that it will not be her last, something is stirring, something vicious, and it wants his master. She will have to grow up fast, become stronger, and fight, as she would have never learnt to before.

In the shadows far enough, three figures stood atop an arch as they watched Kero manage to pick up Sakura and carrying her away. One was the shape of a large wildcat, while another, a teenage girl with butterfly like wings, while last, in the middle was a fourteen year old boy holding a large staff at his side.

They had watched what had happened, shocked, uncertain, and unable to tell what was going on when those things turned up. Then Sakura Kinomoto showing power beyond what they would have expected from her.

"This seems wrong somehow," the girl commented, confused and surprised.

The boy in the middle looked up at her. "I do not know, but I sense something, big. Sakura will grow so much stronger with an opponent that it's…"

"Like this?" the panther asked. "Vindictive… evil…"

"Enough!" the boy interrupted glaring at the panther. "This is serious, and not in his plans, if this keeps up she will be powerful enough to claim both of you as her right by lore of magical inheritance."

"She could do that?" the girl asked sounding scandalous.

"Yes, the stronger she gets the more likely it is she'll sense you… us, but… we'll have to see what will happen next."

"It could all just blow over!" the cat added, finishing the conversation they all disappeared in swishes of wind.

Sakura groaned as she sat up in bed rubbing her tired eyes free from sleep, shaking away that weird dream with those people, baffled, and confused about it, but soon it left her as she remembered what had happened. Her head hurt a little and she still felt tired, but she rubbed sleep free from her eyes anyway and pealed them open as she slumped back, resting a little more.

She was surprised to see the pretty face of her best friend: Tomoyo Daisouji and her cheeks lit up as she remembered some delirious rambling, so hopes Kero kept his yap shut. Her friend's hair is dark, near black but not quite, and wearing some cute purple PJ's bare foot. She looks as if she has been crying. She even has tear streaks down her pale cheeks.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan," she said with a soft smile while Sakura's cheeks shone up with embarrassment. "Yep," she said, popping the P. "Kero told me about what happened when you went nutty, but are you OK?"

Sakura nosed with an impish smile. "Y-yeah, Tomoyo-chan, I'll be find now, I guess, but that was all really scary. Anyway, where is Kero-kun?" she asked, looking around, expecting to find him floating around her room in his plushy toy form of a little cat-bear thing.

"He left us alone," she said with a shrug, sitting on the bed next to her best friend and holding her hand. "He wanted to secure the house, and I made him leave while taking off your dirty uniform and squeezing you into your PJ's, which was easier than it sounds."

"Oh, what time is it, what did you tell my dad?"

"It's late," she replied, absentmindedly stroking her thumb on the back of her friends' hand. "I told your dad you weren't well and that I'll stay over to look after you," she answered, shrugging. "I was actually surprised that he didn't say anything against it, but look at how you were then, you did look sick, but you're looking much better now."

"I'm glad," she replied, smiling and near cuddling her friends hand, playing with her fingers, absentmindedly while trying to stave off the chills from that evenings 'battle'. "Did Kero tell you why that monster attacked us with those zombie things?" she asked, curious.

She leaned over and stroked her friends' hair before crawling into bed, next to her friend, hugging her. "He said it might be some Dark Sorcerer wanting you out of the way. If you had not noticed, you are quite powerful. Even Lee is not in your league, nowhere near it according to Kero. Other than guessing, he does not know any more than you do, but Yue will be here tomorrow and… I do not know. I think we should get some sleep, don't worry, I'll be here all night, and if you need anything, I'll get it."

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan, you're the best," she replied, yawning; she snuggled tighter with her friend; their warm, soft body's snug and comfortable.

She smiled in reply as they both closed her eyes softly and soon, exhaustion took them over. The sleep was comfortable and fret with some bad dreams but they too solace in each other as the best of girl friends could.

Sakura did not know what time it was when she woke up but Tomoyo was not in bed with her anymore, and the light from the sun was shining through her bedroom window. She sat up, letting the bed covers fall to her lap. She looked down to see Tomoyo had put her in her white PJ's with little bunnies on them.

"Sakura!"

She was just climbing out of bed when the squeaky little voice cried out her name. She slipped and landed on her butt, looking at the floating yellow plushy toy with tiny white wings in annoyance.

"That was mean, Kero-chan!" she complained looking around him. "Where's Tomoyo-chan?"

"I sent her home!" he answered in a serious tone, which might have been funny if it were not for the previous day. "We have to talk," she added as he watched her sit up on her knees, worried, looking to him, hopeful. "For whatever reason, someone sent that demon after you. This is not little league business, these are demons, Sakura, this is… given the chance; they will kill you! If more are sent this town could be in some serious trouble! We have to leave, and leave today. As long as we stay here everyone you care for are in danger!"

He had expected his master to try convincing him otherwise, but instead she held back tears, nodding her head in agreement. "I-I think I understand Kero, but what about dad, and Touya? What am I going to tell them, I can't just leave like that… they'll search for me, and I'm not stupid, if Julian disappears too, they'll think bad, and…"

"Calm down and get dressed," he interrupted, smiling as he gestured some neatly folded clothes on her side. "Tomoyo left them for you after your soggy situation yesterday. I think dealing with her dad and brother straight forward and to the point will be best, and Yue agreed, so I'll wait outside, wash up, get dressed, and then we do this!"

"Ok," she agreed quietly as he floated out of the room; she closed her bedroom door behind him while she wiped her watery eye at a loss for what kind of future she has, running from monsters while trying to find the person sending them to save herself.

She was in as kind of daze as she washed up, dried, and climbed into her new clothes. According to the note, they are weatherproof. Her new clothes are dark blue and less out their compared to what her friend normally makes her wear. She liked them, form hugging hipster trousers with black leather belt around her waist, and a huge pocket pouch with several zip compartments, strapped down her left leg.

Her top fits perfectly, curving into the contours of her body, padded with some protection, and a jacket that fit in just right, and with a large hood with black wings on the back. Then for once she left her short brown hair lose as she pulled on her skin-tight gloves with black wings. She finally pulled on her half boots, dark blue with black soles; she stood from her bed after doing the straps, zipping up her jacket and velcroing over the flap over the zip, then pulling up her hood, shadowing her face enough.

The outfit is light and easy to move in as she looked in the mirror, sliding her key on its black cord around her neck, looking to her new pocket pouch it has an easy to access card holder, so she slid her cards out of her other holster and slid them in easily. She took a few deep breaths before exiting her room.

Kero was waiting outside the door for her, and nodded as they moved downstairs, the plushy not trying to hide himself as they moved towards the kitchen. "What did I do to deserve this, Kero? I hadn't ever…!"

"It's not about what you have done, but what you could," he remarked kindly. "You are powerful Sakura, and you'll only get more so. You are a dangerous person, especially for someone or something that is up to no good. You could potentially, eventually be a threat to their plans."

"Dangerous…" she muttered to herself, quivering as they entered the kitchen dinner of her house. She had not ever thought of herself as dangerous before, but thinking about the powers she commands, she really is dangerous.

"Sakura?"

Her brother Touya startled her out of her thoughts, and she looked to him as he sat at the breakfast bar next to his best friend, Julian while their dad was cooking up breakfast. She looked into her brothers eyes and she watched as he paled, no doubt seeing what their father could not, something was about to change their world. He almost chocked on her name, as no matter how much he might tease her, he does care a great deal. He did not know how, but he knew she had made a choice that would hurt their family.

"Oh, good morning Sakura-chan, are you feeling good this morning?" her father was quick to jump in not having noticed anything wrong but his daughters weird clothing choice, but then having Tomoyo around it was bound to happen. "You didn't look all that well last night, but I guess Tomoyo managed to nurse you back to full health."

"I-I'm… good, dad… um… dad!" she said, her voice wavering with indecision about how she is going to do this. It was certainly not the easiest thing she had ever had to do; she almost wished for some more zombies over this. "Dad… we need to talk, and we need to talk now! I do not care whether you are late for the university or anything else. It can't wait a moment, understand?!"

"Of course," he was quick to agree as he realised this is serious, taking a seat at the bar next to his son and sons' best friend. "What is it Sakura, you can tell me anything."

She took a deep calming breath. "I have to leave… and…" she stalled at his confused look and held back her the tears that threatened to fall any moment now. "I-I'm in some trouble and I can't let anyone I care about get hurt… I don't even know when I can come home again, but I have to leave!"

"Don't be silly Sakura, if you're in trouble, tell me, and we'll call the police, and…" he trailed off in thought. "There's nothing you can do that will ever make me think you have to leave, Sakura," he said, rather worried about her now, never having thought that his daughter could ever do anything bad.

She sighed as she pulled her pendant free while Julian stood with her. It was then that he noticed what Touya had before him, the floating plushy toy next to her. His eyes widened as her stuffed toy floated, waving at him. He did not understand what was going on, but it did compute that he was way off base with his thought that Sakura had been with the wrong sort.

"Key of the Star!" she murmured as the key started glowing with a transparent light bubble around it light a brilliant aura as it lifted from her outstretched hands, floating. "With powers burning bright!" a huge golden circle exploded out from around her feet, with blinding power, wind rippling through the kitchen from her. "Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release!" she cried out as swirls of power pulled in building her staff.

Her father could only stare in awe as he watched it all, shielding his eyes from the light, the staff forming out. He did not know what he could say when the spectacle finished, and his daughter stood, looking stronger than he ever knew.

"Dad," she spoke softly after a few moments of silence. "Something is after me, and… I cannot protect the town. So I have to leave, and find out who, so I can put a stop to them before they hurt innocent people."

"She is correct," said the winged silver haired man with bare feet wearing purple and white silk flowing robe where Julian had been moments before. However, her plushy had also changed; turned into a winged lion and he had been so preoccupied by his daughter that it took him awhile to notice.

"This is Yue," she said gesturing him. "And this is Keroberos, they're my guardians," she finished off timidly.

"This kind of, actually explains a lot," he said looking at them both. "B… but you can't just leave."

"I'm-I'm sorry father. I'm leaving whether I have your blessing or not," she replied, looking down at her feet, teary eyed. "I am not putting the lives of those I care about in danger when they can't even protect themselves. I am talking about monsters, demons, and whatever else might come dad, while I am here, they will come to destroy me, and they could use people I care about to get at me. Whoever, or whatever is ordering this wants me because I could be a threat that could stop them!"

"Touya!" he quickly turned desperately to his son. "Talk some sense into your sister would you. I don't care about all this, please!"

Touya looked to his father and shook his head tears threatening to fall. "I-I can't, this is who she is, and if it were me I don't think I would have had the guts to confront you." He turned a watery smile to Sakura. "I also know we couldn't stop her, she's much too powerful. Just remember squirt to take care and Yue… Julian, take care of my little sister, OK?"

"We will," he replied nodding his assent, his emotions clear and content with his lot in life.

"I'm sorry dad," Sakura cried out hugging him and her brother quickly before running out of the front door before she is overcame with tears.

Her father ran after her moments later to see the red card turn pink in a blinding flash of power before huge white wings formed on Sakura's back. She stopped for a moment, looking back; she smiled sadly. Her wings were like an angel's, brilliant and huge, almost like a huge white feathered coat while down and relaxed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said with a watery smile. "Tell… tell Tomoyo-chan thanks for the outfit, and… I'll try to keep in touch as much as I can… bye!" she cried out whimpering.

Neither her father, nor Touya had a chance to respond as her wings whipped open and in one push down. She blast into the air, a hundred metres high. She floated as she looked down as her familiars followed into the air before giving them a nod and without a single glance backwards they shot off into the sky, disappearing into the horizon, missing her father's breakdown, to his knees in tears.

Unknown to them a few of Sakura's classmates had been on their way over to invite Sakura out shopping, after collecting Tomoyo of course. However, all they saw was Sakura fly away with a lion and some winged man. They did not know how they knew; they just knew that they would not see again Sakura for a long time to come, which is why tears escaped their eyes.

 **0oo00oo0**

A boy mage, a panther, and a butterfly winged teen-senior girl had watched the events from the shadows. "Where does that leave us?" the girl demanded, annoyed as she looked down at the mage.

He looked up, sighing. "It leaves us roughing it to while we follow them. I still have my mission, but it seems we might not have to carry it out if someone unwittingly does it for us," he said, curious and concerned.

"Then let's go before we lose them, they're not exactly flying slowly," the panther said, annoyed with the situation.

The boy mage, girl, and panther disappeared in a swish of power.


	57. Fade into Shadows (Twilight)

_Do you think it would be cool to wake up one morning, and BAM! You're a ninja? Discovering in a previous life that you were the saviour of humankind? Well yeah I suppose it was pretty cool. But then you would have to ask yourself why you were back. Why would the world need a saviour? My name is Bella Swan, and I'm The Saviour. And I have too many unanswered questions._

 _Twilight - Rated: M - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 41,318 - Reviews: 118 - Updated: 4/7/2014 - Published: 12/21/2010 - [Bella, Alice]_

 **0oo00oo0**

My name is Bella Swan. I'm seventeen years old and until recently, I was a complete klutz I couldn't go ten minutes without causing my self or someone else an injury. Well, okay I might be exaggerating a little. But seriously. It could get quite dangerous hanging around me for too long. I even had a way of tripping over thin air. Can you believe that? It often made me wonder whether there are any other girls in the world as prone to hurting themselves as me. It often seemed like I was born for the sole purpose of dying if you can believe that.

Anyway, something strange happened on my sixteenth birthday. I was going about my business as usual, though after I opened the gifts my parents got me. Though I pretend not to enjoy receiving gifts or my birthday as a whole, I secretly do. It's like a whole day all of my own. Well anyway, I was walking down the stairs towards the kitchen after getting dressed in some new jeans and tee I received from my mum that day when I tripped.

I know, clumsy of me, but I already told you, I could trip over nothing so the stairs are often the most hazardous obstacle of my life. However, as I was falling forward I placed out my right hand. My fingers barely flicked the bottom step when I somehow pushed my self up, flipping forwards I curled my body into a ball, spun a few turns before stretching out and righting my self I landed softly on my bare toes at the foot of the stair. It was something like a gymnast would do, though not down the stairs, and not as good.

Well that's odd I can tell you since my athletic ability until that point had been. Well let's just say all of my attempts at any kind of sport at school went very wrong. Normally ending up with my self, and sometimes someone else seeing the nurse. I swear, after my amazing and out of character bout of acrobatics I stood at the bottom of the stairs in shock for what might have been half an hour.

I thought at the time it was just a fluke. Yes, that had to be it because I was certain that even the girls in the gymnastics club at school would be hard pressed to pull off what I had, and make it look anywhere as easy as it felt to me. I ignored the weird tingly feeling that seemed to run pleasantly through my body as I preformed the amazing feat. Or the fact I could still feel it.

However, all throughout my day I felt it. Like a warm liquid, that had nothing to do with blood coercing through my veins. To tell you the truth looking back on it. It scared the crap out of me. That's probably the reason I pretended it never happened and I paid extra caution to everything I did that day just encase it wasn't a fluke. Though in truth, it was the first time in my life that being extra cautious paid off and I had no other incidents.

That night I was exhausted from being so vigilant about my clumsiness. I was in bed trying to sleep. However, even with how drowsy I was sleep never came because of an obsessive chirping from outside my window in a tree. I remember almost growling with frustration and annoyance at the creature as I through my covers back. In just my white panties and bra, I jumped out of bed. Though looking back I almost flew. Grabbing a pencil from my desk, I flung the window open allowing the warm Phoenix air caress my skin for a moment.

I held my breath for a moment and just listened, not really sure what I was going to do for a moment when I heard the first millisecond of a chirp. Without thinking, the pencil left my fingers and flew into the trees. The chirp never finished, and I heard nothing afterwards. I grimaced, my eyes probably opened comically as I kept repeating over that I had not just killed an innocent bird with a pencil just because it was keeping me awake.

Though, I think my subconscious realised I actually had. It took me awhile to get my breathing under control and close my window. In my shock, I pushed the incident from my mind, as I was also very tired. Therefore, I climbed back into bed hoping to get a nice peaceful slumber, where I could escape my growing abnormality. Ha, if you guessed that never happened, congratulations, you win a prize.

I dreamt. And these dreams are not for the faint of heart like me. Can't a poor girl just have a nice normal abnormal free birthday? Is that too much to ask for? You see I dreamt of a girl of eastern origins. She was a strikingly beautiful girl of about eighteen, nineteen. With short brown hair and brown eyes, almost floor-less skin. If it weren't for the scar across her left cheek, she would be perfect. She had a body to die for in her black leather body armour that accentuated her curves in all of the right places. She was also carrying a ninjato on her back, with countless kunai and shuriken on her person.

Now I only new one language. English. Sure, I had often thought it a great idea to learn another. However, being a normal teenage girl I can admit to being a bit lazy sometimes so I've never really bothered learning much except some Spanish as that's the language class I take at school and I've never been too good at it. That could be a good enough reason not to try learning another language if the one I am trying to learn isn't working out for me. And don't even try to get me to write anything in Spanish.

Well anyway, as I said I could only speak English fluently, and a little Spanish. However, in my dream this beautiful girl spoke neither English nor Spanish. She spoke in Japanese. I'm not sure how I knew what the language was having only heard a little of it in the past, in some Japanese animation when my mum was going through some weird anime kick. Not that I didn't enjoy watching them with her sometimes but I prefer dubbed shows over subtitle only. Not that I don't like to read because I do. It's just sometimes with films and stuff you miss some cool action while reading, and I have to rewind to see it. It makes a half hour show last twice as long sometimes.

As I was saying, she was speaking Japanese. I suppose that isn't too odd. I've heard of people having dreams in languages that are not their first before. It isn't even rare. However, I'm certain people should not be having dreams in languages they don't speak. Or should I say didn't as for some reason I understood every word she said perfectly.

The viewpoint of my dream was the worst part of it. It wasn't the fact that in my dream I was her. It was the things she had done. The things that brought sadness to her eyes. She hid that sadness afterwards but it was always their under the surface. She was a killer. An assassin for hire. Trained by her clan in all sorts of disgusting arts I would rather not think about right now.

However, some of the things I did in this dream were simply amazing. I ran at speeds I could not believe. I leaped through trees with the agility and grace of a creature that is certainly not human. And my fists could smash skulls with ease. In addition, she could argument her strength with something those in my dream called spiritual energy. Such strength for such a beautiful and small girl amazed me. I wished I could have only a fraction of it. Not only her skill but her confidence too, as I had never been confident in much. In fact, other kids think I'm odd, which is probably why I have no friends. Well that and I'm practically the adult when it comes to my childish mother.

I woke in a cold sweat that morning holding back from heaving. The dream had been so real. I rushed to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet. After I cleaned up, brushed my teeth, showered before I returned to my room, and got dressed feeling refreshed and trying to push the dream from my mind I decided to do some homework. I hadn't finished my history report yet so I got to it.

However, that got decidedly depressing after a few minutes when I finally noticed I wasn't writing in English. I wasn't even using western characters, rather Japanese kanji. It must have taken an hour in my panic before I finally started writing in English again. I had seriously thought that I had completely lots the ability to write English, even though I could understand the kanji, which I noticed was extraordinarily elegant, my teacher certainly wouldn't. It scared the heck out of me. Though, I took note with some pleasure that my English looked just as elegant now, almost like art. I used to be very messy with my writing, so at least my near heart attack gave me something.

Anyway, after that innocent, and testing a double testing that I was not going to have the same problem with speaking I sat back in my chair looking out of my window in worry. What was happening to me? Was I going insane? Well that couldn't be true, as even insane people don't suddenly gain a new language out of thin air.

And what about the thing with the bird last night. That thought made me freeze as I remembered throwing the pencil last night while I was drowsy from tiredness. I quickly bolted up from my seat and shot out of my room and down stairs, barely taking notice of that tingly feeling running through my veins or the fact I never tripped once as I exited the back door through the kitchen. I was thankful my mother had already left for work and I had no school as it was Sunday.

I made my way cautiously into the tree line, dreading what I might see. I remember sighing in relief for a moment as I found no dead bird lying on the ground with a pencil stuck in its chest. However, as I thought back on it I didn't remember hearing it fall out of the tree. I looked up at the thick branches wondering whether it might be still in the tree.

I groaned as I knew what I was about to do is a klutz's death sentence. But I had to know. Though I was too short to reach the lowest branch, I wanted to climb. However, I felt that weird pulse throughout my body seem to quiver as I stretched up hopping that I could grab the branch on tiptoes. I then just crouched hoping to jump and grab the branch. Though, you could say it went better than planned as my feet left the ground as I sprung up. I ended up landing on the branch in a crouch.

My eyes were wide open as I looked down, my vertigo strangely absent, as I normally feel a little queasy looking out of my bedroom window. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what was going on, all I knew for sure is at my feet was a small black bird with a pencil lodged straight through its chest.

I didn't throw up at the sight, surprisingly. I had seen, felt and smelt much worse things in my dream. Who was that girl? Saiya? She seemed so familiar. If I believed in reincarnation I might have considered that a possibility straight away. However, I have never believed in fables, fairytales or myths before. But in my dream, many things I had often dismissed as fantasy were real.

Goblins, ghosts, trolls, werewolves, vampires, and even nature sprites and daemons. It crept me out just thinking about them. And they're just the more common supernatural beings in my dream. The dream may have only lasted one night but it was slowly starting to feel like a lifetime. Sure, a lifetime that skipped back and forth through time and ended when the girl was killed in battle by some would be World Conquering Daemon, at the young age of twenty-seven. Thankfully, if all of that had taken place in the past, she had taken the jerk with her to the afterlife.

No. It couldn't have been real. Those were my thoughts even as subconsciously I was starting to believe. Heck, I had jumped about eight foot into the air onto a tree branch. That, the language thing and the dead bird at my feet were quite in your face enough to offer some solid evidence.

It scared me more and more, making me feel a little paranoid as my eyes darted from side to side checking to see if I was alone. Its not that Saiya specifically hunted monsters or anything. Fact is she avoided them when she could help it. I quivered at the thought of facing half of the creatures she had. But even if monsters do exist, one and a half thousand years ago they were out in the open whereas they may just be hidden now as the world slowly forgets and ignores them. As the saying goes ignorance is bliss. Yes, how I wished I could stay ignorant.

Well, I guess life can be cruel like that I suppose. I remember after all of my contemplating I just leapt from my tree without much thought. I landed a little harder than I would have liked. It made me realise although I can likely argument my strength with this spiritual power thing, my physical strength is nowhere near Saiya's, and definitely not abnormal like hers.

However, I shook that away for later thought as I continued with my day, as I no longer wanted to think about it. Though I did. Hey you would too if you were suddenly not so clumsy any more and your hearing seemed to be on a whole new level, which I hadn't really noticed until then. I kept jumping at every odd sound I heard and couldn't get anything done until I investigated the source, which was always something mundane. The sounds had most likely already been there, but until then my hearing wasn't good enough to take notice.

That night and for the next month, I had the same dream repeatedly. Though, sometimes more graphic and longer than others. After the first week, I no longer threw up over them. After the second week, they never woke me up in a cold sweat. And after the third, they never woke me at all. And once the month was over, I was a little disappointed and saddened that the dreams were over. I had grown to care for Saiya. However, by then I could remember every facet of Saiya's life from start to finish, as if it was my life, but shadowed by a hazy fog that I knew would never lift. A fog that separated us as two completely different people. But allowed me to see that we are the same.

It was after the dreams had stopped and I realised they were never coming back. About a week actually that I started going to the gym to use their exercise equipment. I would do my homework during my free time at school, and after school, I would head straight for the gym. Weekends I would spend all day training. Trying to become stronger and faster, more agile. When the gym closed, I would go home and train in mine, or her martial arts, or taijutsu style. The Dragon of Shadows. I would also spend as much time as I can learning to control my Spiritual Energy inside and out. Let's just say I broke a few things.

You might ask. Why bother? Well I was starting to get paranoid when my dreams started, but by the time they finished I was terrified of things that might go bump in the night. I finally accepted that I had power. I might as well use it to lessen my fears. Plus, what if I did run into a monster wanting to eat me or something? At least now, I'll be able to kick its sorry ass back to hell where it belongs.

That brings us to the present. Well, my mother recently got married again as she has been divorced from my father for several years now. And well I thought I would give her a break. You see Renee's (my mother) new husband Phil, a nice guy I suppose if a little on the young side plays minor league baseball and travels a lot. Now because of school I can't go everywhere with them, not that I would want too. So my mother has been staying in Phoenix with me. It's nice of her to think of me like that but I can see she gets lonely without him.

Therefore, being the brilliant and kind-hearted sap I am I let her go? So now, I'm going to be staying with my father, Charlie. It isn't so bad I suppose. I've never much liked the freakishly hot climate of Arizona anyway. Its just Washington State isn't known for its average temperature either. Nope. I'm going from one extreme to the other. It's freezing here, rains a lot, and often snows. Ah well, it could be worse. Oh, wait it is, as my father, Charlie is the Police Serif of a quaint little backwater town, or maybe village is a better word. Forks. Population easily counted as the sign I passed a ways back shows with a population index and a warning of graffiti to turn around or you may never get out.

Well at least this place has an abundance of lush greenery and trees to hop through and train on. But also is probably the best place for monsters to hide out within the forest? Well I've never actually kicked anyone's butt before so maybe if there is a monster hiding out in the woods I can find it and kick its ass? I shuddered at the thought. I would much rather not.

"Are you alright, Bells?" my father suddenly asked from the drivers' seat of his Police Cruiser as he is driving me home from the airport. "You're not cold are you? If you are just say, and I'll turn the heater up."

I looked down at the black jacket I wore and smiled as I stroked my fingers along the warm soft fluffy hood that I had up to keep me warm, even though I have since learnt to use my spiritual energy to keep my body temperature regulated so even without it I'll be warm. I also wore black hipster combat trousers that hid an assortment of plastic weapons that could have gotten me into some serious trouble at the airport in either Phoenix or Seattle if they had one of those full body scanners or stopped to search me. Plus Charlie wouldn't be too pleased either as he is a cop. How embarrassing would that have been for him, his own daughter carrying weapons onto a plane? In hindsight, it was not the brightest idea I had ever had.

Shaking that thought away I glanced at my black boots before looking up at Charlie from where I sat securely in the passenger seat and smiling at him. Secretly wishing he would drive faster as I can run faster than this. "No thanks Char… uh dad," I finally answered. "I'm fine thanks. Just thinking about the horrors of starting a new school," I lied easily.

He chuckled as he returned his attention fully on the road. "Well I'm sure it will be fine. They'll all love you."

 _Yeah right,_ I thought with a roll of my eyes as we finally pulled up into the driveway of a small house. It looked the same as ever except the ugly old red pickup truck parked next to us. I have a really bad feeling about that truck. I sighed as I followed Charlie's lead and climbed out of the cruiser slamming the door behind me before I ventured to the trunk. I only pulled out one of my three suitcases as Charlie grabbed the other three. I could have carried them all with ease my self, but that would have looked suspicious. My mother already thinks I've gone nuts with the amount of time I spend at the gym. Here I doubt I'll get to use a gym, as I'm not sure such a tiny place even has one.

Sighing I effortlessly carry my case to the front door as Charlie heaves my other two before he opened the door and let us in. I rolled my eyes as he led me upstairs with my cases, and when we got to my room, he smiled as he dropped the cases by the door. I put mine on the bed.

"Well, um," he began looking and sounding nervous. "It hasn't exactly changed in here since you were little," he gave a sheepish chuckle as I looked over the Power puff Girls bedspread in amusement. I can't actually remember ever watching them as a kid, but then most teenagers forget little details like that. "Well if you need anything Bells I'll be in the lounge watching a game."

"K, thanks Char… dad…" I replied with a sheepish laugh as he left my room closing the door behind him. I sighed. I'll have to remember not to call him by his name. It's so hard, and feels a little uncomfortable, as I don't see him very often.

Shaking my head clear I began unpacking my clothes because if I don't do it now, knowing me I'll end up living out of my suitcases until I've worn and washed everything.

It didn't take too long to fill my wardrobe, draws with all of my clothes, and hide away all of my plastic blades. Though, one thing is missing, a ninjato as I haven't been able to find a place that sell real swords, or for that matter a place willing to make one. Though, I guess I'll find one eventually. It's probably lucky I haven't yet as that would have raised suspicions at the airport even if it was going in with my luggage.

Shaking my self out of thought, I looked at the ancient computer at my old new desk. That would never work, it probably ran on Windows 95 or something worse so I dug into my last case and pulled out a leather carry case before opening that to pull out a sleek black laptop computer with the much-needed Windows 7. It took only a few moments to hook it up to the modem, dial up I noticed in annoyance. However, I just made a mental not to rectify that soon and plugged my laptop in, and set it beside the antique where it can mock the no doubt excruciatingly slow machine.

Yep, with my baby finally in place I pulled off my jacket and flung it into the corner of the room where it landed haphazardly on an old rocking chair. I stretched a few kinks' from my muscles before grabbing a towel from a draw and my blue pyjamas and heading into the bathroom at a leisurely pace as its getting late and will soon be time for bed as I do have school in the morning as its now Sunday. I just wish that stupid flight didn't have space today so I would have came in tomorrow and gotten a whole week off to explore. Ah well, whatever.

Sighing I entered the bathroom, remembering to lock the door after me before looking into the mirror. For someone who's lived most of their life under the sun of Phoenix I sure am pale. I smiled as I thought that I'm almost as pale as vampires. Not that I've actually seen one before. My brown eyes smiled at me in amusement as they looked over my features, from my pouty lips to my small nose and over my chestnut brown hair that cascades down my shoulders. I figure I look pretty good. Add in my physical features and I'm super good.

I giggled at that as no boy has ever asked me out before. Heck, it would have been nice if a girl asked me out. Well, maybe I'll get lucky in this Hick little town, as I'll be the new talking point. Nobody knows me here, so it's a whole new start. Though, I'll have to try and stay away from those superficial gossip types. I don't doubt that even in Backwater Ville they exist.

Shaking my head, I slowly undressed before turning on the shower and climbing in.

 **0oo00oo0**

I woke up Monday morning with a yawn and a stretch my fist shattering the annoying beep. In other words, I now need a new alarm clock. Oh well, its not the first time I broke one and won't be the last. Not that I need one to get up on time; I just do, even I can't figure out how.

Anyway, I go about my usual morning routine. Stretches - a little light exercise to get my blood pumping, a quick shower before dressed. I wore black hipster combats just as I usually do in cold weather, which here shall be a lot. I never used to wear skirts before my change but nowadays I sometimes do, especially with Phoenix weather. It would look odd not sweating while wearing combats there. I also pulled on a tight black tee that nicely accentuated my bust. My normal boots and my black jacket that I received from the rocking chair too.

I quickly tied on my pocket belt, a pocket hanging down each thigh, and my butt, containing many concealed weapons, my purse and the keys Charlie gave me yesterday. Sighing as I thought of the horrible gift, I got from my father yesterday I quickly exited my room and trekked downstairs to the kitchen.

I frowned as I expected to see Charlie. Instead, I found a note on the small kitchen table telling me he has already left for work. I shrugged as I checked the cupboards and fridge for breakfast. Well at least the milk hasn't expired and he has some cereal. However, apart from tons of fish he keeps in the chest freezer there was barely anything else except some deserts and biscuits. I sighed as I poured some cereal and milk making a mental note to order some food for delivery when I get home from school, as I'm not big on shopping and I don't know where the local supermarket is anyway.

I at my breakfast as fast as I could as I have to first find the school, though Charlie said I can't miss it. And second, I have to go to the office to get my timetable and schedule.

I then washed up snappish just leaving my dish and spoon on the plastic draining thingy. Hmm, I wonder what that's actually called. Ah well, who cares, to me it will always be a draining thingy.

I soon exited the house and made sure to lock the front door. Charlie maybe the Chief of Police an all, but it never hurts to be safe. I don't want to have to explain the ass kicking I could give if I came home and caught some thieves in the act. Plus, all of my stuff is in there, weapons included. How would I explain that if the thieves were caught soon after robbing us? Well, I suppose I could easily track them down and retrieve any incriminating evidence on my part. But how would I explain that dirty wallpaper on my laptop if someone were to turn it on. Yep. Note to self, put password on computer.

Smiling a little at my caution I suddenly winced as I looked at the red monstrosity my father had thoughtfully gotten me. I'm just glad I've grown to be a good actress, so I'm certain Charlie had no clue I hate the thing and plan on buying a new car this weekend in Seattle. I used to dive my mothers second car, which was alright and served its purpose without being butt ugly. After all, since my grandparents passed a few years back I haven't spent much of my nice sized inheritance as I have been saving it for a rainy day. And since it rains all the time here, why not buy a new car.

Sighing I unlocked the rusty door and climbed into the drivers side before slamming it behind me. I grimaced as the monster exploded to life. Damn, how I wish to slay this beast. Maybe I could topple a tree over onto it. Though on second thought, it would probably do the tree more harm than the truck. The thing roared it's furry as I reversed it out of the drive onto the road. Heck, I'm supposed to be stealthy, not announce my presents to the universe. I'm sure somewhere there's some teenage aliens laughing at me.

As I trudged down the road, I looked at the speedometer and double-took. Seriously I did. It red 25 mph. 25 and I have the peddle to the metal (rusty metal). This heap of junk can only travel 25; well I suppose I might get another five out of it if I were going down hill. I'm not even sure this thing is road legal. That just gives solid reason not to leave Forks with it where cops who don't know my dad will give me hefty citations.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to travel from my new home to school and I'm surprise this monster pickup hasn't given me a headache. Ten minutes for this piece of junk is not bad. It could have been worse. I could have been late for school on my first day.

I pulled into the school parking lot, surprised only a few people have shown up yet and found my self an empty space, pulled the handbrake, though I'm not sure it actually works and turned off the engine. I let out a relieved sigh. I could barely hear my self-think with that on. Now I just had to find the office. So I quickly got out hoping no one pays much attention of me and grabbed my black book bag from where I put it on the passenger seat the night before as to not forget it my first day, and closed the door.

I left the door unlocked as I made my way towards the school hoping some thoughtful thief might do me a favour and take the thing. Though I know without any doubt, I won't be that lucky. No thief is that desperate.

I made it in quick time to the office ignoring the many stares of the arriving students. The office receptionist, a nice lady named Mrs. Cope gave me all of my papers, timetable, schedule, map, and sign sheet before I re-entered the car park. How it could have filled out so much in the few minutes I was in the office I couldn't say. I am just glad I got here a few minutes earlier as it kept the gawking to a minimum. Damn that truck sucks.

I carefully memorized my map and timetable in only a few moments before placing them away in my bag. I have English literature first thing so I headed towards that class and entered to find the class only half-full, and the teacher sitting behind her desk. She smiled at me and signed my sheet before telling me to take a seat. I was thankful she didn't ask me to introduce my self to the class, as I hate any kind of public speaking. Though, the class ain't all here yet so I could yet be asked to do so.

I shuddered at the thought and ignored the other students as I made my way to the back of the class, and took a seat at a corner desk next to the window. Today is going to be tiring, I just know it; first day of a new school usually is.

 **0oo00oo0**

I was lucky, yay! All throughout the first half of my day, none of the teachers asked me to speak. It had nothing to do with the death glares I shot at the teachers that were going to ask. Nope. Nothing to do with that at all, as you can tell I'm a nice girl who certainly doesn't threaten teachers with glares.

I seem to have made a few friends, though they're nothing very special. One geek of a boy Eric with pimples who was looking at me like I'm a piece of meet. Not a chance buster. A gossipy girl I should probably avoid but if I want to know what's what she'll be the person to ask. I think her name is Jessica. Also, another girl I actually like off the bat. Angela. She genuinely is a nice person. She's quite a looker too, which only adds points to her in my book. And last, puppy-boy. He's quite a looker too if your into baby-faced seventeen year old boys with blonde hair, and pervy blue eyes. Mike. I think Jessica has a major crush on him.

They had invited me to sit with them at the lunch table, which is where I sit now staring at the pizza and fries on my plate in disgust. How can anybody actually eat this junk? Its not that I don't like junk food because I do. It's just; this gave a whole new meaning to the words 'junk food'. I looked at the others, and only Angela seemed to understand what my problem is as she brought lunch from home.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked an African American boy I had not long been introduced named Tyler.

I shook my head in the negative and took my bottled water from the tray and sliding the food over to him. "Nope, I had a large breakfast. You can have it if you want," I said, lying about my reasons.

"Cool, thanks. It saves wasting it," he replied with a huge grin splitting his face as he scooped the filth onto his plate and dug back in. I wonder whether his taste buds have been damaged from over eating this crappie cafeteria food, and I made a mantel note to bring my own lunch tomorrow.

I sighed as Jessica is prattling on about something I couldn't give a damn about when the hall suddenly quietened a little. To normal people chatting away it would have gone unnoticed but to me it seemed as if lodes of people had their volume either turned down or off. In addition, I could hear some quite muttering. Though I couldn't make out the words as even I have limits. Something note-worthy must be taking place.

Ignoring Jessica further, not that she'll notice I turned in my seat to where I felt the source of the commotion and froze. My muscles tensed up, and my Spiritual Energy flexed through my veins. I had to hold back from letting any burst free, as I'm sure someone would notice if the air suddenly thickened.

The commotion. It is my nightmares come true. Five of them. Perfectly beautiful. Inhumanly so. Vampires. There is no mistaking it. I could even smell their alluringly sweet scent from where I sat the other side of the hall from them. What the hell are vampires doing going to a freaking high school?

I watched them as they each collected food and claimed a seat at the far end of the cafeteria near the exit. One of them a blonde girl looked like she could be a supermodel, and appeared to enjoy the attention. Another, a huge guy with short brown hair that on first impression gave a very intimidating appearance, but the huge dopey grin on his face showed that first impressions are often misleading. He sat next to the blonde girl. The way they looked at each other showed they're madly in love, though you have to look very hard to see that with the blonde, the boy's emotions are an open book.

Next, a boy with short, longish blonde hair sat down. Although he certainly has a toned body, it is nowhere near that of the large boy, and I could just make out loads of thin scars on his face. He certainly has been fighting other vampires in the past. Next to him sat a boy slightly slimmer than him with reddish brown hair. He certainly is the hottest of the three boys, quite yummy but with those looks probably swings the other way. Though, maybe not as he certainly wasn't born to be that dishy, was he?

Last is the vampire that held my interest the most. Shortest spiky black hair, she is the shortest, and smallest of the lot. She kinda reminds me of a pixy as she gracefully danced into her seat. I wonder whether she loves shopping or something as she is wearing noting but designer clothes and looks perfect in her blue dress.

Why are vampires here? And what's the deal with the gold eyes? They're supposed to be red. Their presence here is dangerous. The blonde boy looks like he's in pain. Is he finding it that hard to be around humans? Their eyes are also very dark meaning they haven't fed in a while. Idiots. Well except that cute pixy. I think I'll call her Tinker Bell. I held back from laughing before I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked round to see Jessica staring at me strangely.

"What are you staring at?" she asked me in curiosity.

I smiled; pleased she brought it up. "Who are they… they're all so…" I struggled for the right words as I couldn't say vampire(ish) or something now could I. However, she took the need from me, with perfect accuracy too. Good-girl.

"Beautiful," she finished for me and I smiled wider as she looked over there with me. "The Cullen's," she answered and as I would expect they all looked over briefly before returning their attention elsewhere, which wasn't really anywhere as they all seemed to be in their own little world. Though I could just about make out the movements of their lips, so figured they're talking extraordinarily quite to each other. I wish I could hear them. Maybe I could walk by them, but they might notice and stop talking.

"The blondes," continued Jessica unaware of my internal analysis continued. "They're Jasper and Roselle Hale," she told me looking at Jasper in an unflattering way. Damn pervert. "They're twins," she said, not that I believe they are. I can tell he may be centuries older than Roselle just by glimpsing his weary eyes. "They were adopted by Doctor and Mrs. Cullen." Now that surprised me, throwing me through a loop of intrigue. A vampire doctor. It sounded like a cheesy prime time vampire series on the Sci-fi channel. I wonder whether they go around solving crimes or something. I held back a laugh at the thought, but it was hard work.

"Edward is the dishy boy with red brown hair," she continued without a clue of my joke. Though I silently agreed with the dishy part. "He's Mrs. Cullen's nephew or something. They adopted him when his parents died. The big guy Emmet and the short girl are Dr. Cullen's nephew and niece or something. They were adopted too. I don't know what happened to their parents."

I smiled at her, barely concealing my amusement since the vampires don't appear to be a threat right now. And one being a doctor made it hard to believe they will be. "Well that was nice of Dr. Cullen and his wife," I commented. It sure would have been if they were human so I said it. Plus I suppose it still is nice, them considering themselves a family rather than just a coven.

"I guess," she answered with a shrug before leaning in closer for secrecy. "But, Emmet and Roselle are a couple. Like dating and they're siblings, living together and everything." I heard the huge guy suddenly laugh loudly and my eyes flickered over to see him looking in our direction with Edward whom looked highly amused. I could barely restrain my eye roll. I bet they've been gossip for as long as they've been in Forks.

"So they're not exactly blood related, right?" I asked knowing full well they're not since I'm the only human here with any sense. Plus, I wouldn't care anyway. It's not my place to judge when I have supernatural powers.

She frowned obviously not liking my nonchalance about the whole affair before a small smirk made its way onto her lips. "Well, I hear that the reason neither, Edward or Jasper are interested in any girl at the school is because they're secretly together, as in with each other. Gay." Or they might eat you, I added for her in amusement.

Now that didn't surprise me much with Edward. My Gaydar meter is going haywire when I look at him, but I wouldn't have suspected Jasper. Wow, he hides that well. Though, Jessica did say it's just a rumour. Edward is now looking straight at me, a frustrated expression marring his otherwise perfect face. I frowned as I realised what he's trying to do. He must be one of these vampires with a psychic gift. Not that it will work on me. But I suppose it must be annoying to have even one-person immune to him. I felt like spreading my shield to others just to see how annoyed I can make him. But maybe that will just tip them off. Maybe he's trying to get first scoop on what I think of Jessica's rumour. Yes, he's definitely a mind reader.

I turn back to Jessica and see her waiting for some kind of negative comment from me. "Well, they could be I suppose," I finally replied with a shrug certainly disappointing her to my growing amusement. Why should I care? It isn't like I have any preference on male or female. "Does it really matter if they are?"

Jessica looked surprised, as did some of the others whom are now listening. The only one who didn't seem bothered by what I thought is Angela who is fighting a smile. Yep, I most certainly like her. "Of course it does," she finally replied. "They might be gay."

I found myself laughing. "So what. They're not bothering anyone so what does it matter?" I asked rhetorically. Why the hell am I sticking up for vampires anyway? Hmm, maybe I'm just sticking up for gay rights. Yes, I'll go with that. She just scowled in reply. "Anyway I'm sure everybody has a little gayness in them somewhere, huh?" I asked with a playful smirk as I leaned closer to her.

She seemed to freeze up as the colour drained from her face as I got closer, licking my lips. I can't believe I'm doing this. I could once again hear the huge vampire laughing; obviously, he'd been paying attention to our conversation and found it amusing now. I glanced towards them briefly, only my eyes flickering over, to see even the blonde hot chick watching in amusement before my full attention is back on Jessica. I moved in a little closer to her, our lips less than an inch apart. I'm surprised to see her eyes flicker to my lips for a second and she struggled not to lick her lips, before I couldn't contain may self and burst out laughing, followed by the others. Jessica's face went bright red.

"T-that wasn't funny," she stuttered out in embarrassment. I would have disagreed but someone else beat me to it. A pervert I might add.

"Yeah it was," laughed Mike with a wide grin. "But damn that was hot."

I groaned. "Pig," I muttered under my breath, but none of them heard. However, Emmett's increased laughter said that they heard. I looked back over to the vampires to see Tinker Bell staring at me. I could get lost in that gaze of hers forever. Damn is it so wrong for me to want to molest that cute little vampire? However, she soon looked away and I realised I don't even know her name. "Hey, you never told me the short girl's name," I said a little more eagerly than I intended, but I'm not bothered. What could these weaklings possibly do to me? Nothing that's what.

Jessica eyed me suspiciously for a moment before answering. "Alice. And if you're wondering, I don't know whether she likes girls or boys, but she's never dated from here," she said smirking smugly at me. Of course she hasn't, they're all weak humans.

I just smiled with a shrug as I looked back over at Tink to see her watching me again. The huge guy once again laughing, at her this time, not that she seemed to mind. And the two supposedly gay boys were smirking, but the blonde girl scowled at her. Maybe I have a chance with her. Damn I shake my head clear and turn my attention away from her. What the hell am I thinking? She's a vampire, and I'm human. That's not going to happen, is it. She might want to eat me. Well if I were a pervert, I would make some dirty innuendo on that. But I'm not so I won't.

 **To Be Continued…**

 _ **A/N:**_ _well another chapter down. I haven't actually read or watched Twilight in ages so I may have confused some cannon bits, but it is AU so I suppose it doesn't matter much. Thanks for reading._

 _ **0oo00oo0**_

My first class after lunch is gym. Hmm, over a year ago, I would have done anything to avoid this but now I'm quite content with it. I walked with Angela, Jessica, and our faithful puppy Mike. Let's just hope the mutt doesn't try to hump my let or I might have to put him to sleep, very painfully. Under certain circumstances, animal cruelty is called for.

I found myself hoping Alice Cullen is in this class so I can see her in her undies in the changing room, as I have remembered to bring my gym clothes thankfully. When we entered the gym, the teacher was waiting for us so I gave him my slip to sign and he said I could skip today. But I quickly informed the guy that I brought my stuff and I'll gladly join in so he sent me off to the changing room.

I only wore a small smile until I saw her. The object of my unrealistic fantasies. My smile only grew as I quickly took the locker next to her, taking in that alluring chocolate and vanilla scent. She looked up surprised to see me. I figure the other girls keep clear of them, as I have no doubt their weak instincts subconsciously kept them away. However, she smiled at me as she slowly took off her dress. Damn I'm finding it hard not to let this turn me on, as she'll be able to smell it. And I don't want her thinking I'm a perv. Though that may not come true.

Heck is her slender body perfect. From her perfectly shaped toes to her beautiful little nose. Her breast shape and size all fit her perfectly as I openly stared. She wore a blue lacy bra and panties that looked excellent on her; though I would prefer her remove them for me. She smiled a little wider as she caught me staring and a small blush reached my cheeks. It didn't help that I can hear some of the other girls whispering to each other about my behaviour.

I soon however turned from her as I started stripping, just flinging my stuff into the locker haphazardly until I am in only my purple bra and panties. Nowhere near as sexy as her little number, but that didn't seem to stop her checking me out eagerly. In fact, her expression is very shocked too. I wondered why for a moment when I realised that not many human girls' bodies look like they are designed solely for kicking ass. I'm finding it hard to resist making some kind of witty comment that will only be witty to me, and make me look a fool.

However, I have to put on my shorts and tee, plus the other girls glaring jealously at us is making me feel uncomfortable so we quickly got dressed in shorts and tee shirts, and put on our trainers. Maybe the other girls should just work out and then they wouldn't be as jealous of us.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Alice Cullen" she suddenly spoke as we left the changing room together offering her hand to shake. My ghost like memories did not do a vampires voice any justice. Her voice chimed like bells to my ears and her scent this close made me want to molest her again. "You must be Isabella Swan, the Chief of Police's daughter."

"Yep, that's me, but I prefer Bella," I answered taking her hand. It felt solid but not overly so, as it would to a normal human. It is also soft with a fragile feel even though I know she's far from fragile. Her touch is also freezing, though my Spiritual Power lessened that. However, something is different about the touch. I don't know how to put it but it felt special, odd, almost electrifying. "Nice to meet you too."

We smiled at each other as we finally released our grips on each other and walked towards the bleachers where some other students are waiting with the teacher. Edward Cullen included, looking super hot in his shorts and tee. Alice and I parked our feet together next to Edward and I looked up at him with a grin as I saw him frowning in frustration at me again, before his features softened into a polite smile.

"Hi I'm Bella. Are you gay," I suddenly found myself blurting out thankful we're standing far enough that no one else overheard. I just couldn't help my curiosity. However, Edward's eyes widened and I'm sure if he could blush, he would be several shades of red now. Alice however only burst out laughing. Her laugh, music to my ears. Holy crap, how could her laugh make my heart beat so fast? I'm sure it might crack a few ribs soon. Though he glared at her for a moment before schooling his features and looking back at me.

"I'm Edward. Why do you ask?" he returned with a velvety smooth voice, trying his hardest to act nonchalant about my question, as if it's a perfectly normal question to ask someone you've only just met. It only made Alice giggle more. If I weren't crushing on his perfect sister right now, I might want to jump him instead.

I shrugged, as innocent as I can. "Well Jessica Stanley." I think that's her family name. I should probably pay more attention, but people like her both annoy me and bore me. I have no need to hear gossip. "Says there's a rumour going around that you and your 'brother' Jasper." I made air quotes here. "Are lovers or something. I was just wondering whether it's true. Rumours are just a mystery to be solved after all. And what better way than asking you outright?"

He looked at me in surprise for a moment before smiling, probably thankful Alice has stopped laughing. I just hope I made him feel at ease. "Well. I might be. Are you?" he asked with a crocked smile that would make most girls and some guys swoon, and not giving me a 'straight' answer, pun intended. In fact, it was hard not to swoon myself. But I'm not falling for such a dirty vampire trick unless it's from Tink. Damn she shouldn't be so sexy.

I find myself startled. I didn't expect him to ask me the same question in return, and I noticed Alice paying close attention now. "Well, verdict is out on that one," I said amusedly to him in reply. Hey, I have nothing to hide. And I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I haven't for over a year now. "But I suppose I am leaning further that way."

"And just like that you'll admit it in this place?" he blurted out in surprise getting a shove from his sister. Damn, he has the power to crush these humans with ease yet he worries about their opinion of him. That seems way too superficial. Silly vampire.

I shrugged. "So, they're a little behind the times here," I answered turning a smirk towards Alice as she grins my way before turning to Edward with a smirk.

"See, not everyone is afraid of what these…" Alice began, but paused to find the right word. "Backwater folks think," she added on in amusement.

He was about to give some kind of witty retort I'm sure, but the teacher chose this moment to call everyone's attention. Hmm, how odd puppy boy hadn't tried to intervene with my talking to the Alice and Edward. Maybe he's scared. Yeah scared of being butt raped, what an asshole. Well, whatever the reason I'm thankful. That guy is a pain. How could Jessica even like him? Though I suppose since they're both pains they make a perfect couple.

We are to play volleyball. Its three aside. There are three sets of nets up, and since I joined the class teams shall be even, which made me grin, as I know what team I'm on. We didn't even speak to each other about it as we wondered over to the far net. I must admit when Jessica, Angela and Mike chose to play against us I found my self picturing all of the things I could do to pummel Mike with the ball just to amuse my self. However, I realised spilling his blood near vampires that haven't fed in a while is risky at best so decided against it.

"You best get ready, Bella," Mike called from the other side of the net, holding the volleyball, a smirk firmly planted to his lips. "Because we won't go easy on you because you're new."

I laughed at that and almost missed Alice's snort of amusement and Edward's surprised in take of breath. I wonder what that's about. Odd, ah well. It doesn't matter to me. "Oh, don't worry about me little boy. You should worry about your pride when we're through with you," I replied, smirking as I looked at the two vampires. How could I loose with both of them as teammates? Even if the three of us have to hold back to make things somewhat even.

Mike just snorted before jumping up and trying to spike the ball over the net on our side. It might have actually worked if Edward hadn't intercepted and casually knocked the ball up above me. I waited a few moments for the ball to reach just over the net before jumping up and slamming it across the net. It zipped down fast slamming into the ground by Mike's feet and shooting passed him.

Mike's expression is priceless. Like a fish out of water as he slowly looks down and behind him to where the ball rested the other side of the gym. "Wahoo!" chimed out Alice giving me the thumbs up. "Awesome Bella, point to us," she added giving me a quick hug that I gladly reciprocated. Damn I wish that would have lasted longer. But maybe she didn't want to make me feel too uncomfortable.

Damn, must remember she's a vampire, but I can't sense any hostility from either Alice or Edward. It seems wrong somehow that vampires can be good. Hmm, maybe they feed on animals or something. It could explain the golden eyes. I so hope they're good because I'm starting to like them and my heart pounds painfully just staring at Alice.

Our volleyball match went along a similar vein of our opponents trying to score and having either Alice, Edward or myself intercepting, passing and returning the ball only to score. I think me and the vampires had started to show off a little, as we were hitting the ball a little harder than we should have. But they probably thought that if a human girl like me can hit that hard then why not do the same. Though Alice did hold back a little more than Edward. Poor pixy being so small probably figured that she shouldn't try any harder. I wish I could comfort her.

Soon however, after completely destroying Mike's manly pride, not that the puppy should have any. Alice and I returned to the changing room and grabbed our towels from our lockers, and she led me into the showers. I actually groaned, freaking loudly as I realised they are like my last school and have separate cubicles. I expected that being a small school it would have a giant communal shower. Why does my luck run dry now?

Alice laughed and looked at me in amusement. "I know. I kinda expected the same, not cubicles. It can put a dampener on a girl's mood," she said quietly with a giggle.

I groaned as I felt a huge blush reaching my cheeks and glared playfully at her. "I do not know what you're talking about," I retorted in my best mock snooty voice. Though, it was probably ruined by the smile I was fighting.

She laughed before looking a little uncertain. Her eyes roamed up and down my body for a moment, sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. "We could always share," she suggested softly, almost timidly.

I frowned in thought as my blush increased. Share a shower with a vampire. With Alice. I would love to but she is a vampire. Plus it's kinda embarrassing. My eyes roamed over the other girls as they each chose a cubicle. What if one of them found out, or more importantly what if Alice attacked me, or lost control. We could end up hurting people as we fight. And both of us would have to flee the state, if we survived. I would have to leave my family just because I couldn't control my hormones around this cute vampire.

I suddenly put on a smile, though from her expression I have no doubt she knew what I am going to say. "We can't. First, we barely know each other. And second, you look hungry. It could get messy," I told her with a smirk, though the last bit I said very quietly. I'm not sure a human would have heard even being this close. I have decided that I don't care whether she knows I know or not. Plus I have a feeling she already suspects I do. How could we possibly be friends with such huge secrets between us? And I want to be so much more than just friends. God she's beautiful.

Alice showed no surprise at my choice of words but just smiled, proving she suspects I know, and maybe that I'm different. The other girls are now all out of sight and she reached up, a cold hand and stroked my cheek with the utmost care. "Have you ever met someone, and you just seem to click right away?" she asked me quietly, a pleading look in her eyes.

I smiled softly as I took hold of her hand and held it more firmly against my cheek. The cold to my warmth felt exhilarating and wonderful. "Just recently as a matter of fact," I agreed softly.

"I would never hurt you Bella," she replied matter of factually, obviously meaning physically and emotionally. I'm just glad all of the over girls chatter is drowning out our conversation from their ears with the help of the showers. She has probably now came to fact that I know, and is trying to reassure me. "No matter what."

I chuckled as she spoke those words trying to reassure me. Such a sweet little vampire. "What makes you think you could?" I asked letting a little amusement pass my lips. Well she could, but I could hurt her too.

She gave a bell like giggle that made my heart pound against my chest before going serious again. Her expression almost sad. "You should probably stay away from me," she commented. "I-I'm not good enough to be your friend," she actually stuttered at the beginning with uncertainty.

I laughed, startling her. "Who says I want to be friends?" I asked in amusement. I knew she would take it the wrong way but I knew it would turn out perfect in the end.

Her face dropped and she looks totally heart broken and pulled away from me. It wrenched my heart, and hurt more than I expected. Damn, what is she doing to me? "Oh, sorry…" she answered uncertain. Her voice even quivered shakily.

However, I smirked and grabbed her hand. I surprised her when I pulled her closer, caressing her fingers with my thumb, lovingly. "Perhaps I want more than that," I informed her truthfully. I no longer gave a damn whether she's a vampire or not. I just wanted her. Nothing else mattered. Sex, species. That means nothing to me.

She looked up startled, and hopeful. "B-but we can't. It's not normal," she answered looking frightened. I know she isn't referring to us both being female, but rather the fact she's not human and I am. I don't care. How could I?

I just smiled at her and laughed. "Yeah, you could be right. After all you really shouldn't play with your food," I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a little.

She winced at my choice in words but didn't seem too surprised by them. "Y-you know and you're still…" she trailed off unsure of the words to use.

"Here," I filled in for her, and she nodded sadly. "I'm not some breakable toy you know."

She cocked her head to one side as if examining me for the first time, looking sceptical. "T-then prove it," she whispered. I smirked and flicked her nose. "Ow, that doesn't prove anything," she moaned rubbing her nose with a cute little scowl before she froze in shock, staring at me. "Y-you hurt me," she stuttered out. "T-that's not possible."

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?" I asked as I began crushing her hand just to get my point across. I grimaced as I heard a bone crack.

Her eyes widened as she winced and I felt terribly guilty as I let her go. "Y-you're strong," she said as her hand set right, creaking back into place.

"Err, yeah. Sorry, I didn't hurt you too much did I?" I asked in worry. Damn, the guilt was killing me.

She laughed and shook her head, making me feel a little better. "No. But we should hurry and shower. Some girls will be out in a moment. So we should hurry. We can talk more after school if you want. You know me, but I have to know you. It is only fair."

I laughed and nodded my head as we each chose separate cubicles to wash.

 **0oo00oo0**

I sighed as I finally reached my truck at the end of the school day. I opened the door with a groan. Well, it looks like nobody stole my truck. Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow. I looked around the parking lot looking for Alice before spotting her with her siblings by a shiny silver Volvo. Now that's a proper car, even if it is the sort of thing I would expect a grandparent to drive. Well they are immortal so no telling how old they are.

I quickly closed my door and headed over towards them having almost forgotten to arrange a time for Alice to come over. Though it doesn't matter much as I'm sure she'll be able to find me. As I approached, I saw the blonde boy Jasper watching me cautiously, and his 'twin' scowling angrily at me. Though I just smiled, at least Edward, Alice and Emmet returned my smile.

"Alice, I almost forgot to ask what time you'll be over," I asked as I stopped by them. "Or I could come to yours if you want. I'm not fussed either way," I said. Plus I kind of wanted to see where vampires would live.

She looked surprised for a moment before smiling. "Uh, well you can come over if you want. It might make Jasper relax a bit."

I look over at Jasper curiously. "I'm not the one with strange eating habits you know," I said with a straight face. I found myself surprise he actually smiled. Though it is very small. He still held his cautious look. "Well, anyway Alice I'll see you in about an hour or so then, OK?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, see you soon," she replied excitedly as I headed back to my truck not even bothering to ask directions. I'll find the place no problem.

 **0oo00oo0**

I found my self once again surprise when I found the Cullen's place. I had half expected a huge and creepy castle, or at the very least a huge creepy mansion. However, although it is indeed a mansion, it is quite the opposite from creepy. Airy and light, the perfect modern home with huge window wall at the front. Damn they must be swimming in cash. I guess that's immortality for you. Lodes of time to collect the wealth.

I stood on the branch of a tree overlooking their driveway, and the front of their house. The Volvo parked out front with a red BMW and a black Mercedes. I can see some people or vampires through the large windows. I smiled as I spotted Alice pacing a hole in the living room carpet expecting my arrival. Wow is that ever cute.

I've changed my clothes since going home into something a bit nicer that I hope Alice will approve of, though with the entrance I plan I'm sure it'll take her awhile to notice. I now wore a short red and black plaid skirt that hung only quarter way down my thighs. Plus a black tee shirt, that hugs my body perfectly and a smaller, less bulky pair of trainer like boots with shin high red and black soaks. My hair tied back except some strands down the sides of my head. Held with a bat-like silhouette hair band. Well if they're not going to do anything Gothic(y) I might as well.

I held in my snicker as I watched them for a moment more. Darn, I can't wait to be closer to Alice again. I guess I'm just a lovey dovey sap at heart. Is that pathetic? Na, it can't be. I'm too cool.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Alice, stop that pacing," growled Edward in annoyance from where he sat on a chair reading a magazine, as he awaited their guest. Though he seemed a bit fidgety himself. "You've waited this long, you can wait a little longer, you're driving me crazy."

"B-but I can't," she replied in frustration. "She's the one I just know it. And it's driving me crazy." She just ignored her siblings laughing at her, but was thankful her 'parents' gave her sympathetic looks. In truth, her 'mother' couldn't wait either. Am I hers and she mine. I had never believed in such things until now. Could it be true? Fate maybe? "I could just feel it from the moment I first lay eyes on her." I felt something to. A pull towards this angelic vampire.

"Yeah yeah, we all know how it goes," he retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Just sit down and wait. She'll be here soon." So they understand what we're feeling. Is this normal? To be honest I don't care any more I just want her.

"Uh-huh, you could sit on my lap?" I suddenly spoke in amusement.

They all started and spun to see me sitting on the empty two seat(er) sofa. Behind Alice with my arms open in invitation for the pixy. They all just stared at me with their mouths hanging open in shock. I frowned wondering whether one of them will speak any time soon. Fortunately one did.

"H-how the hell did you sneak in here?" it were Emmet that voiced everyone else's thoughts. "And how come until now I couldn't smell you?"

I chuckled at his bewildered expression as I let my arms fall to my lap. "Well. I could just say magic, but that's not actually true," I answer amusedly. "You're just not as observant as you think. I walked through the shadows."

He snorted while the others just continued gawking. "What. You supposed to be a ninja or something?" he asked with some laughter. Damn, he has no idea.

I laughed but nodded my head in agreement anyway. "Exactly. I'm a ninja and used my ninja powers to sneak in without you detecting me," I smiled as he held a shocked look again that I would claim it as true. Damn, they're vampires but mention real ninja and they're stumped into silence.

"Real ninja don't exist," said Edward suddenly breaking out of his shock, the others too blinking away their surprise. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah," I asked in amusement as I hopped up from my chair smirking as I looked at him. "Neither do vampires," I retorted shutting him up with my solid reasoning skills.

Alice giggled as she bounced closer to me. "This is so cool. A real ninja. I bet you can do all sorts of super awesome stuff, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I can," I agreed, smiling.

"Well that does kind of explain the abnormal strength during volleyball," Edward conceded, obviously thinking it over after my reasoning.

Alice smirked as she took my hands and pulled me over to the oldest looking two vampires. "Well, Bella this is my fake mum and dad, Carlisle, and Esme."

The woman with caramel coloured hair came forward with a motherly smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you Bella, dear," she said sweetly and cautiously and kindly gave me a small hug, which I returned; after all it is only polite. Plus I have always wished my mother were more like this. So gentle, warm, and well motherly. Even though her touch is icy cold, her emotions were warm.

"In deed, it is a pleasure," agreed the man with slicked back blonde hair as he offered his hand, which I gladly shook. "This is most intriguing. I had never imagined such things were real. I hope that maybe I could ask a few questions?"

"Sure," I reply with a shrug. "Go right ahead."

"Well, I know of a few other supernatural beings that are real," he began with an intrigued smile. "Such as lykan, and shape shifters, and now ninja. But do you know of any others?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Well, yeah. I'm not sure if they haven't gone extinct or something though," I said with a nod of agreement. "OK, we have ghosts," they looked at me in surprise and bewilderment. "Nature Spirits, Nymphs, Fairies, Pixies, Dragons, Daemons, Witches, Wizards, Mage, Mystics, Sprites, Goblins, Trolls, Giants. Um, well it's a pretty long list actually. That's only the watered down version of the more well known."

I looked up from counting them off on my fingers to see them staring at me strangely before Carlisle spoke. "All of them actually exist?" he asked and I just nodded. "How could you possibly know for certain?"

I shrugged, frowning. "I don't know that half of them haven't gone extinct. However, the reason I know is because I'm the reincarnation of a kunoichi that lived one and a half thousand years ago, and she has seen most of them. Until last year, I didn't have a clue. On my sixteenth birthday, it just all happened. I could remember her life. I kept dreaming about Saiya for a month, all of the horrors she witnessed and caused. It kind of made me sick at first. But when her memories started shadowing mine, I got over it as she had. It kind of made me paranoid about monsters so I started training using her knowledge. It kind of comes easy to me now."

"Wow. Most interesting, the prospect of actual reincarnation," he replied thoughtfully. Though, he had this look of wonder in his eyes, no doubt curious about the truths and fiction of their legends.

"So my soul could have come back?" asked Edward suddenly in surprise interrupting us and surprisingly not as opposed to the whole ninja thing any more Though I can prove it further if he wishes.

I stared at him in bewilderment. How could he honestly believe that? "You have a soul idiot," I told him in amusement. He just looked at me in doubt. I sighed and elaborated. "The vampiric virus is not magical in nature. It accursed naturally. Though nobody to my knowledge has ever figured out how. Technically, you aren't actually dead. The vampiric virus suspends physical change, and enhances your power. It doesn't take your soul because you are not dead."

They all look at me as if I've grown another head. Wow, so much knowledge seems to have been lost to time. "But our hearts have stopped beating," commented Alice frowning in thought as she placed her hand sadly over her chest. My heart pounded painfully at her expression.

However, I rolled my eyes and smiled kindly at her. "In deed because you are no longer human. Your species doesn't need a heartbeat to pump blood, which is why you drink it from humans or animals as a substitute. And you don't need to breath. It's like your appendices, or tonsils. All though humans have them, they're not accentual. In other words, we can live without them. Love and emotions come from the soul, not the heart, processed by our conscious and unconscious minds."

"So we really do have souls?" asked Emmet smirking at Edward as I nodded with a smile, glad I can clear that up for them. "See, we were right and you were wrong," he gloated and I felt like groaning.

"But that can't be true, I've killed people," said Edward trying to defend his point. "I-I have to be a soulless monster."

I sighed and was thankful when Jasper slapped him upside the head. "Thank you Jasper, I needed to see that," I said smiling as Edward rubbed his head. "Humans kill humans all of the time. It's just the way things are. I guess life kinda sucks sometimes, but you have to make the best of who you are. If you choose to not eat humans, all the better for them, but it doesn't make you a monster. Killing other creatures because you take pleasure in it makes you a monster whether you are human, vampire, daemon, or shinobi. I believe it's our choices that make us who we are… not what we are."

"Plagiarist," muttered Jasper suddenly. I glared at him and he smirked as everyone looked at him. "You stole that last line from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets."

I chuckled nervously. "Jerk, I was on a roll," I muttered before shrugging as the vampires laughed, including Edward. "Well, anyway. What do you guys eat, is it what makes your eyes gold rather than red?"

"Oh I can't believe we haven't told you yet," chimed Alice happily. "Yeah our eyes are gold because we eat animals. Well drink their blood. So wanna take the grand tour?" she asked hopefully grabbing my hand to lead the way.

"Sure thing," I answered with a smile as she dragged me along.

"Well first this is Edward's piano. He can be quite depressing sometimes with the sad songs he plays…" she began as we stopped by the stairs where a large white grand piano stood.

"Am not!" he interrupted yelling from the lounge area.

I found myself giggling as she began leading me up the stairs showing me their multitude of high school and college graduation caps. Then she gestured to everybody's bedrooms before leading me into hers. I looked at her suspiciously but she left the door open so I let the fact her tour was speedy and led to her room go.

It is then I took a good look around the room. The walls, a creamy silver colour. She has plenty of draws and a cupboard like any normal girl, with a stereo system, large flat panel TV on the wall opposite a huge bed. The bed had black and lilac sheets and loads of pillows, with some cuddly toys. Very girly. Next to her TV and stereo, she has what could be hundreds of CD's and Blue Rays.

"Well, what do you think?" Alice asked impatiently as she bounced in front of me.

I smiled widely at her. "Its great," I answered.

A wide grin spread across her lips. "I knew you'd say that."

I raised an eyebrow at that in thought. "So you're clairvoyant?" I asked in interest.

Her eyes widened in surprise, giving me my answer, though she replied with a nod anyway. "Yeah. I kinda saw you coming," she replied surprising me. "Though you've been very foggy. I couldn't even see your face properly or hear your voice. Even now I can only see things clearly that are going to happen with you within three or four minutes. Even then, you somehow manage to defy my visions and surprise me. It's quite invigorating to be surprised."

She is smiling widely at me in excitement as I laugh. "Well I'm glad you like it. It's a shame Edward doesn't like my shield disabling his 'mind reading' power?" I said asking whether my guess about his power is accurate.

"Wow, how'd you figure that one out?" she asked in surprise, though still excited.

I smirked smugly thinking about it. "The extremely frustrated look he keeps getting on his face as he concentrates on me. I figure its driving him crazy."

"Yeah well that's just him," she agreed in amusement. "Take away his favourite toy and he'll cry for weeks."

"Hey I 'CAN' hear you both, you know," interrupted Edward suddenly with a growl as he stood by the open door.

We looked around and giggle at his amusing annoyed expression. "Well stop trying so hard," I said smirking before looking back at Alice for a moment giggling again, before returning attention to him.

Edward frowned for a moment before his eyes widened in both shock and horror. "Y-you can shield other people from me?" he asked, startled with a hint of annoyance and despair.

"Psychic's need to learn," I answered while Alice giggled in joy.

He scowled before letting out a sigh and stalking off to where Jasper waited for him in the hall with a smirk on his lips before they both left us alone. "So how do you shield from mental attacks anyway?" asked the pixy-like vampire in curiosity.

"I use my Spiritual Energy to crate layered barriers around my mind," I answer with a shrug. It's quite simple actually. "However, I can also project barriers that can shield others within a few hundred meters. Though I can also imprint a barrier on a few people at a time to constantly shield them like I've just done with you." Those last two are the hard ones.

Alice blinked owlishly in surprise at my answer before a huge grin spread to her lips. "So Edward won't be able to read my mind ever again?" she asked in awe as I nodded in agreement, amused at how pleased that made her. She giggled. "He just growled and said you're not a nice girl. Though he used language that is more colourful. And now Esme is telling him off for his un-gentlemanly behaviour."

"Arigatou," I called with a smile, directing my words to Esme.

Alice started however and looked at me in surprise. "She said you're welcome," said the pixy in surprise and confusion. "But that wasn't English, I don't think. What did you say?"

I frowned in surprise. "Uh, sorry. I meant Thanks. It just sometimes happens. My past life was Japanese. I had a major freak out for an hour the day after my sixteenth birthday when I couldn't write in anything other than kanji. And sometimes I accidentality speak Japanese too. It's kind of odd that Japanese tries to come off as my first language."

Alice smiled. "That's pretty cool just waking up and knowing a new language."

"Not when you're trying to do your homework it isn't," I retorted with a pout. Alice giggled at my predicament but took my hands comfortingly. "Well, anyway. I should probably head home now. It's getting late and I still need to go online and get some food delivered, or I'll die of hunger. And that will take awhile with the silly dial up my dad foolishly got when I asked for internet access. I'll have to arrange some broadband." I sigh in exasperation.

"Well, why not go to the shop on the way home," she asked eagerly. "Since you don't know where to find it, and haven't brought that ugly rust bucket truck I'll take you. I've passed it often enough."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. She nodded. "Well OK But I won't be driving that monstrosity for much longer. I plan on heading to Seattle on Saturday to buy a new car. How my dad could actually think I would want to drive that hunk of junk is beyond me. I swear I'm breaking the law every time I start her up."

Alice laughed as she led me by the hand from her room through the house. "Yeah… I can run hundreds of times faster than that thing."

"Me too," I agreed surprising her with the admittance of my speed. Hopefully she'll stop being surprised sometime soon. "Though I can't run forever like you. I'm still human after all."

"Barely!" I just about heard Edward shout from a nearby room, laughing at me.

Alice and I laughed as we headed downstairs. "Well how about on Saturday I take you to Seattle?" the pixy vampire asked. "We could, you know… make it a date?" she asked hopefully.

I smiled widely at her and nodded my agreement. She squealed in delight only enticing a wider grin from me. "Sure thing. But don't forget I actually need to eat human food."

"Of course she won't," interrupted Esme from where she stood by the front door with a motherly smile that enticed warmth. Wow, she's like the perfect mother. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Bella. And I hope to see you again soon."

"Sure thing," I agreed smiling, unable to wait. I really want to get to know all of them. Even Roselle. Talking of which I had only just noticed I haven't seen her here. Odd. Maybe she doesn't like me. Ah well, as long as Alice does I'll be happy.

"Indeed," said Carlisle from behind. I turned to look behind at him and smiled. "I look forward to discovering a little more about you. I find the whole thing fascinating. I find my self curious whether dragons and other creatures still exist."

I nod with a smile. "It could be that they've being hidden by magic I suppose. It would explain why they haven't been discovered." He nodded as Alice pulled me from the house. "Bye," I called, hearing a few byes in return as Alice led me to the garage.

My mouth dropped open in shock to see not only a bulky black Jeep that I would expect Emmett to buy, but a deep green Aston Martin and a small cannery yellow Porsche 911 turbo. I groaned. "Don't tell me, the Porsche is yours?" I asked in exasperation.

She pouted at me before looking to the car. "What's wrong with my car?" she asked sounding hurt.

"Oh nothing," I replied shaking my free hand in defence. I don't want to upset her, but that kind of sports car isn't really my thing. "It suits you, but I'm more of a Ferrari kind of girl when it comes to sports cars."

"You want a Ferrari?" she asked me in surprise, and I nodded. She smiled. "Well, I'll put one in your stocking for Christmas then," she said in amusement.

I pale a little at the thought and frown. "If you're serious and can see the future you'll know how I'll respond to that."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You'll be against me ever spending that much money buying you a car. Honestly, Bella, I can see the future. The stock markets are at my whim. Heck I've even won the lottery three times."

My eyes widened and I snorted in laughter. "Well, it doesn't seem that bad now I know you cheat."

She smirked as she unlocked the car and held open the passenger side, and I slid in. She was climbing into the driver side just as my door closed. "See, a shiny red Ferrari would suit you perfectly," she continued as she started her car and pulled out of the garage just as I buckled my seat belt. At least this things fast, not that I want my alone time with Alice to ever end.

I just shook my head in amusement. "Although I would love the car no doubt. Firstly, although you've been cheating its still too much. Secondly, my father wouldn't be too happy with me for having such a fast and dangerous car. And last what would people think. I may not care if they know I'm gay or not, but they'll be a nightmare if they found out you bought me a freaking Ferrari."

Alice sighed with a roll of her eyes. "OK, OK, you've made your point. So what kind of car can you afford anyway?"

I frowned in thought about that for a moment before replying. "Well I'm not really sure. I'm not that great when it comes to cars. So I don't really know how much they cost. I have just under forty grand inheritance from my grandparents, so I should be able to buy a nice one, insure and tax it and still have money to spare, right?"

Alice looked at me in surprise. "Well I didn't expect you to have such a high budget. You're full of surprises," she replied smiling. "Well you could get a pretty nice car with that. Well I suppose any car is nice compared to the rust bucket." We laughed in agreement.

"I totally agree with that," I spoke the truth. "So whose is the Aston? Edward's?" I asked in amusement. Alice nodded with a smirk. "It figures he's a James Bond wannabe" We laughed again. It's so easy to play and joke with her. Maybe I'm falling, and falling hard.

"You're an extremely odd human, you know that?" she asked me suddenly in amusement.

I nodded my agreement. "I have been told. But what about me do you find odd?" I asked her in curiosity.

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Well for starters you're not afraid of vampires. You know all about a previous life. And you're the only supernatural human I've ever met," she commented honestly.

I laughed at that. "Well I can't very well be afraid of someone as adorable as you can I?" I asked in amusement and she shook her head in agreement with a smirk on her lips. "And as for supernatural humans. Maybe you have but they just ignored you not wanting to involve them selves with some odd ball animal drinking vampires."

She laughed in return. "You have a point there. But we kinda call ourselves vegetarians. Its kind of a silly joke between us odd ball vampires." I laughed at that. I bet other vampires think them stupid just as meat-eating humans can't understand why some humans don't eat meat. "So, Bella what exactly can you do apart from walking through shadows and shielding minds?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm, well," I began thoughtfully. "I can argument my strength. Walk on water. Walk up walls, and create illusions. Though I'm sure, you could easily see through that last one, plus more. To tell you the truth most of the legends on real ninja are quite accurate. I guess the Japanese keep better records than the western world."

Alice nodded with a smile. "So. It's kind of like magic?" she asked in wonder.

I shrugged in thought. "I guess you could say it is. Though, there are only three types of magicians that I know of. The first are born with a magical core that often times acts out under stress or strong emotions. They are the more common breed, and are commonly referred to as Wizards, Warlocks, and Witches. Next, we have those that commune with the magic around them. They're empathic to all of the magical energies around them and can control it, but have very little magic themselves. Though, that doesn't mean they're weak because they're far from it. They're commonly called Mystics or Mage. And last, we have sorcerers that are born with a magical matrix similar to the way spiritual energies works. Whereas, the first two can do all sorts of things like conjure and curse, though both in different ways, the last can't. Their magic is primarily based on runes and seals, and is very destructive in nature harnessing magical energies as a weapon like I harness spiritual energies as a weapon. But of course in different ways. They mostly call them selves magicians."

Alice looked over at me in awe before speaking. "So how would you detect one of them if you wanted too?" she asked in curiosity. Obviously a little concerned.

I shrugged in thought. "I could sense one if they used their magic nearby," I answered reasonably. "But even if there is. I'm sure they would have detected my power by now and are taking precautions to keep their magical use to a minimum. Well that is if they realise what I am."

"Well that's pretty neat that there might be other mythical people in town," she replied reasonably with a smile. "But wouldn't that mean that others may know me and my family are vampires?"

"Possibly," I replied with a shrug. "But if they haven't bothered you now I doubt they will. Plus they probably know you only eat animals so would not consider you much of a threat."

Alice nodded with a smile, as she looked me up and down in appreciation. "Uh-huh. By the way you look super hot in that outfit," she commented proving everything else got in the way. "But we'll have to go shopping Saturday after we find you a new car." I groaned and she laughed. "I knew you would complain. But I also know you'll agree. I am psychic after all."

We laughed together as she continued driving towards the super market at illegal speeds in her little yellow car.

 **0oo00oo0**

My siblings have started thinking I'm mad. But I am. I know that. I, Alice Cullen am madly in love with Bella Swan. I just wish I knew how she feels. Jasper's already told me a few times that he senses the feelings are mutual, but that still doesn't stop me worrying about it. If I could dream, I would dream all night of her. I would no doubt wake from my slumber hot and bothered. Whoa, I'm just glad Edward can't hear my thoughts any more as some of the fantasies I've bee having about Bella are quite graphic.

The same couldn't be said for him though. He's been able to read my thoughts for so long now it annoys him to find they're now out of his grasp. But me. I love that she can surprise me so well; it's perfect just like her. The way she smiles at me. The way her beautiful eyes sparkle when she laughs. Even the way she sneaks up on me. It makes me smile to feel so… so human around her. Her very laugh can make my heart beat phantom pulses, lightening my mood.

Heck, even the way she ignores the other student's rude comments in the halls makes me want to swoon over her day and night. Though, I feel sorry for poor Bella. She now only has one human friend who isn't a moron stuck in the medieval era. Angela. Though there's something odd about that girl. Ah well, as long as she's nice to Bella, not too nice mind. I don't care. Bella, Bella, Bella. That's all I can think about.

I sigh as I await her arrival in the school parking lot with my siblings. It's killing me, and I'm sure by the look on Jasper's face its killing him too. I bet he wishes Bella's shielding works on him too, poor guy, but I can't help the way I feel. We haven't yet made anything official, as we've been getting to know one another this past week. And when it comes to this angle, my visions become more blurred the further forward I look. How I wish to hold her in my arms right now and whisk her away to a paradise island where we can spend the rest of eternity, just the two of us.

A huge smile lights my face as I see her noisy truck trudging into the student car park and pull into a space not too far away. I look to the icy ground and hope she'll be OK Though I know, she shall, as it will take more than snow or ice to defeat a ninja of beautiful Bella's calibre. Oh, yes, she's perfection alright. She was dressed nicely as usual, wearing a pale blue sweeter and her black coat, plus some black hipster combats and her pocket belt had hides away weapons, plus boots. I smiled. That's Bella for you, looking good even in her everyday getup.

However, Bella had just hopped out of her truck and slammed the door closed when a bout of visions hit me one after the other, almost making me fall over.

 _A black minivan enters the parking lot too fast for such weather and skids across the ice, screeching across the concrete. It pelted towards a girl standing by a red beaten up pick up. However, she turned, her brown eyes widening in surprise. But just before it hit she raised her right leg and kicked out. The black truck hit her foot and crumpled under an explosive force, almost folding into two. The safety glass crumpling and shattered. However, it most certainly kills the driver as the smell of freshly spilt blood hit our senses. In addition, we could see it spilling from cracks in the vehicle._

 _The students in the parking lot all wore looks of shock and horror as the car dropped from the girls' foot to the ground. She looked as if she could barely believe she had done that, though didn't look very remorseful. Maybe she's in shock. Jasper ignored our cries as he charged for the wreckage. We had to hold our breaths but he was too far-gone._

 _Jasper reached the wreck as we watched in transfixed horror, licking at the dripping blood greedily. But it wasn't enough. He saw the nearest human to him a boy with long brown hair and pounced, draining him dry before anyone could blink. He let the boy drop lifelessly to the floor before hissing and turning his sights on a couple of girls nearby. Screaming students clouded my ears for a moment, as I watched unable to move through fear and shock._

 _Jasper then charged the girls, but stopped short as the brown eyed girl just flickered out of nowhere in front of him with a look of heartbreak in her eyes. Her brown eyes now pleading with his red, for him to stop, for him to leave. He charged her recklessly not heeding her plea, and earned himself a quick knee to the ribs for his trouble. The sound of cracking bones exploded though the air as he screamed out in pain. Her right fist followed through smashing his skull into the ground._

 _Her expression scared and saddened me. She had no feeling left in her eyes. She had become a ruthless killer just as jasper has. He tried to get up but she pounded her left boot into his face repeatedly, creating a small crater from the force. The other students are now running around screaming in a panic as Bella ruthlessly pounded Jasper into the ground._

The first vision faded and I gasped for breath, but all I noticed before another came on was the look of absolute terror on Edward's face. Had the Spiritual Imprint been broken by such a strong vision. I've never had one so clear of Bella before.

 _A black minivan enters the parking lot too fast for such weather and skids across the ice, screeching across the concrete. It pelted towards a girl standing by a red beaten up pick up. Bella. However, she turned, her brown eyes widening in surprise. She crouched fast, her shoulder colliding with the vehicle. The side of the van crumpled with the force, the glass of the windows shattering. I can hear the driver's anguished scream as the van flipped over Bella and her truck, spinning several times before landing on the ground upside down, the other side of the truck._

 _I couldn't see the blood this time, but I could smell it. And not just one humans but three. The truck had hit two other people killing them and spilling their lifeblood to the ground. People wore looks of horror as my siblings and I held our breaths to control our selves. However, Jasper had already tasted the scent of fresh human blood and was off, hunger filling his eyes as he charged towards the wreckage._

 _However, in his path were two boys. He made quick work of them before we could do anything but gawk. Then he continued on, but this time ignoring the wreck as there are nearer meals to sample. He charges a girl and boy as they grip onto each other for dear life, shaking with fear their hearts pounding painfully in their chests. The other humans were already screaming and running away, hoping to get away, even though that's unlikely._

 _But before Jasper reached the pair Bella flickered out of nowhere before him in a fighting stance a look of horror on her face. A look of shame and guilt. That look doesn't belong there. It's not her fault. The idiot was driving too fast in this weather. I could hear her pleading with Jasper this time. Begging him to run away. She kept saying she doesn't want to hurt him, but he was too far gone to listen. He hasn't drunk from humans in so long, that the little bit he's had so far, was intoxicating him. Throwing his reasoning out of the window._

 _Jasper insanely attacked. Bella jumped up spinning her right foot connected with his left thigh shattering the bone and making him collapse to the ground gripping his damaged leg in agony. Her cold eyes looked uncertain for a moment before she looks up towards us. The coldness ebbed away to be replaced with guilt and pain. No, Bella it's not your fault, I want to scream. But I find myself transfixed by the pain in her expression. However, it wasn't over yet as Jasper crawled closer to Bella while she was distracted._

 _His teeth sunk into her right calf and she screamed out in pain as he drank from her. She ground her teeth in pain before her left leg came up and smashed powerfully into Jasper's face, creating a crater in the concrete where it hit. She stumbled before falling backwards. I don't remember moving but I finally found myself catching her before she hit the floor. She started withering in agony as the venom began to spread. I didn't know what to do, and I looked up desperately for help. I only saw my horrified brother, Edward looking at me from where he crouched cheeking on Jasper. We picked up our loves and fled, not caring whether the rest of our family was following or not. We headed straight for the boarder out of the US and in to Canada. It tore me up in side to see beautiful Bella in so much pain._

Once again, I found myself gasping for breath. I don't remember being human, but I figure feeling sick was very much like this. I only had a moment to register Edward's panic, fear and horror, certainly showing me he would rather not see in my head any more To be honest, I would rather not see these possible outcomes any more myself. At least the first one had Bella coming out on top and not drawing. I know it's selfish of me but I don't want to see Bella hurt. I'm sure Edward feels the same way about Jasper. Oh, crap, not again. I whine as I feel it coming again before either I or Edward can get Jasper to flee.

 _A black minivan enters the parking lot too fast for such weather and skids across the ice, screeching across the concrete. It pelted towards a girl standing by a red beaten up pick up. Bella. However, she turned, her brown eyes widening in surprise. Reflexively, she slammed out both palms, wrists together and smashed her palms into the truck. A huge blue explosion of energy erupted from her palms shattering the trucks windows and melting the metal of the driver's side door. The truck had stopped; however, an explosion of energy blast out of the passenger side door shooting passed us and hitting the petrol tank of another car across the lot making it explode in a furry of flames._

 _However, out of the passenger side of the van a burnt husk of a boy landed, burnt up and dead, blood leaking from his cracked and peeled skin. Tyler Crawley. I was a little more thankful, though sorry for him, as his boiled blood was not very appealing. However, I suddenly tensed and went to grab Jasper's mouth and nose to stop him breathing, as I could smell spilt blood behind us and to the side. However, neither I nor Edward was fast enough and he got away, charging towards the exploded car._

 _I grimaced as I saw two bloodied bodies next to the burning wreck. Jasper was already chowing down on the freshly killed humans. I winced as he finished and looked up at three terrified girls hungrily. However, Edward had already blocked his path begging him to stop and leave with him. Though Jasper didn't listen and shoved Edward aside before he could think clearly. Jasper then continued his charge._

 _Though, before he could reach them something smashed painfully into him, and I saw Bella had flickered in out of nowhere and kicked him forcefully back in the face. Too forcefully as Edward screamed in horror. Jasper was thrown into the burning car and caught alight. He screamed and whaled in agony as he burnt._

 _Bella looked sick to her stomach. I know it's selfish of me because I love my brother very much but all I could think about is comforting her. The humans ran and screamed and confusion ensued as Jasper burnt away in purple flames not even leaving any ashes. I felt weak in the knees unable to move from my spot. I slowly looked at Emmett and Roselle; they both look as if they could collapse at any moment. Roselle no longer looked superior to anyone, but just as normal as the rest of us._

 _I looked back at the carnage to see Edward clutching him self in a foetal position lying on the ground dry sobbing while Bella had collapsed to her knees hugging her self as she wept and cried, sobbed and screamed, and even begged for a god, any god to undo it, to make it better. Though, her pleas fell on death ears._

I found myself shaking and sobbing as the vision ended. I could even hear Edward's whimpering. I looked to see Jasper clutching his gut in fear, horror, and complete terror able to sense our emotions. Roselle and Emmett both stared at the three of us in complete confusion, and I found myself feeling guilty that I was so upset with how Bella felt in the vision over one of my beloved brothers dying at the hands of the woman I love, as she protected humans from him.

"A-Alice, Edward. What the hells going on!" demanded Emmett suddenly and I looked up at him in horror as I heard the screeching of tires this time for real. The others no doubt heard too as they looked over to see the black minivan skidding on a patch of black ice.

"Oh fuck!" I proclaimed wondering which of my visions would come true, or whether it will be something just as horrific but new to my self and Edward. I found myself praying that I don't loose Bella this time. I've only just found her. I can't loose her now. The first vision was the best outcome of them all, and even the second was expectable. But please god, not the third. I glanced, Edward nodding agreement with my assessment. Please Bella don't blast the van.

A black minivan enters the parking lot too fast for such weather and skids across the ice, screeching across the concrete. It pelted towards a girl standing by a red beaten up pick up. Bella. However, she turned, her brown eyes widening in surprise. Her eyes then rolled as she hopped up just as the van would have hit her. It bounced back off her truck and she landed gracefully on the hood of the black van with an amused smirk on her lips that turned into a frown as she looked over at her truck from where she now stood.

Edward and I must have looked really stupid with our mouths hanging wide open in shock, though we were relieved. We had been preparing for carnage. Why does Bella have to mess up my visions so much? I wondered as I quickly hurried over to make sure she is OK Even though I'm certain she is.

She was staring down at Tyler from the hood with a scowl and I saw him grimace as I pushed through a small growing crowd. He likely suspects an ass kicking or at least some serious scolding. However, he only got a small reprimand. "You didn't even break the wheel arch. What kind of moron doesn't know how to break a truck when they have accidents?" She rolled her eyes but smiled widely as she saw me and hopped down from the van to greet me. "Morning, Alice," she greeted with a smile giving me a hug. She wasn't even concerned about what happened, which only lightened my heart a little.

I hugged her back as tightly as I possibly dare and bury my face in the crock of her neck, taking in her wonderful scent. "Damn, I thought we were all screwed," I said pulling back and pulling her away from the gawking crowd. She looked at me baffled but entwined the fingers of her left hand with my right with a smile gracing her lips as I gripped her hand tightly.

"Don't be silly, Alice," she finally said. "You know me. It was miles away. I had plenty of time to dodge."

"W-well I had three scary visions where it didn't go so well," I replied fearfully. She looked at me in surprise and curiosity so I continued. "In the first you kicked the van killing Tyler as it crumpled under the force spilling his blood." Her eyes widened in surprise and horror, but I knew she wouldn't let me get away with not telling her. "Jasper went on a rampage until you stopped him because we were in shock. You crushed his head into the ground before stopping. He would have lived.

"The second one you rammed your shoulder into the van and it flew over you, killing Tyler and two other people standing the other side of your truck. Well, Jasper went on a rampage here too." Bella grimaced and looked a little queasy as we took a seat on a bench apart from anyone. The ambulance finally arriving with a police car. "He killed a few people before you broke his leg. But you stopped when you looked at me, or you would have probably pounded him into the ground. However, that didn't go down too well for you as he bit you before you managed to crush his head into the ground."

Bella looked a little sick at the news but I persevered, stroking her warm hand with my thumb. "I grabbed you while you began to burn, and Edward grabbed Jasper and we fled to Canada…"

Bella smiled a little here. "Well, they don't seem too bad. The first one I won. And the second one gave me forever with you."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at her reasoning. "Well they weren't the really bad ones from our point of view. But your mind block thing broke and Edward saw them."

She winced guiltily. "Sorry," she said quietly as she stared at me intently for a moment before smiling lightly, though the guilt was still there. "It's stronger now. It shouldn't do that again. It was the first time I've actually protected another's mind before."

"Thanks," I replied giving her, a reassuring smile and I found myself wincing as she gestured for me to continued. "Well, the last you blasted the van, frying Tyler." She winced. "And blew up another car, killing two more people. Well Jasper was off again. Though Edward tried to stop him. You ended up knocking him into the fire and killing him. Then you and Edward broke down. It was horrible seeing you like that."

Bella then smiled lightly and pulled me into her arms holding onto me tightly. I buried my face into her chest as I wrapped my arms around her in return. I felt her kiss the top of my head before we had to pull apart as someone cleared their throat. It was Charlie Swan, Bella's dad wearing his uniform and looking worried and embarrassed at his daughter. Probably embarrassed to see his daughter with another girl like this. Though he doesn't seem to be the type to mind. I can tell he's a kind-hearted person.

"Dad," she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He seemed to sigh in relief. "I was just informed that you were almost crushed by a van, and that's all you can say?" he asked, showing his concern. I wonder why he didn't mention her feat of acrobatics. Maybe he hasn't heard how she survived yet.

"Sorry," she answered sheepishly. "But I got out without a scratch. Though Tyler should get some points on his licence for speeding in these conditions."

"Yes and he shall be rightfully punished," he agreed with a sigh. "But I want to take you to the hospital, and have you checked over for injury."

Bella looked at him in bewilderment. "Huh… but I wasn't even clipped. The van completely missed me."

"Now Bella, I'm not having any excuses," he retorted almost sounding amused. I figure he's had trouble getting her to the hospital before. She had told me she used to be really clumsy and accident-prone.

"Well, OK, but only if Alice can come with me," she said smugly, and I almost found myself laughing.

Charlie then looked at me as I looked up at him hopefully and he sighed, wearing a small blush. "Very well. Come on then." I wonder whether he's heard about mine and Bella's growing relationship. This town does tend to gossip way too much. Though I know not everyone are backwards.

"Cool," she said as we got up from the bench and followed, after Chief Swan hand in hand. "Will my doctor be in when I get there, or will we have to call him?" she asked sounding a little nervous now.

"Who's your doctor?" we both asked in confusion. I found it odd Charlie doesn't know. Almost as odd as Bella having her own doctor after only being here a week. She's so fit why would she need to tend to that so quickly.

"Doctor Cullen of course," she replied matter of factually. Charlie just shrugged; most likely thinking Bella wants him because she knows him or something, because of me. But I gave her a questioning look. "My blood is supercharged; I can't have anyone else look at it. They'll notice I'm different. And this way it beats having to steal it back later," she said too low for most humans to hear but perfectly loud enough for me.

Wow, I didn't know that but I nodded in agreement. I wonder how she discovered that. Maybe from another doctor back in Phoenix.

 **0oo00oo0**

Saturday. And I'm bored. I arranged to pick Bella up to go to Seattle at ten am, but it's only three in the morning. I hate that I don't sleep. Especially when the girl of my 'dreams' does. I sigh. I now feel like a freaking cliché vampire stalking her pray. I have parked my car down the road and now I'm sitting in the conveniently placed tree outside of Bella's bedroom window. I can't actually see her from my position, but I can hear her steady heartbeat from where I sat. I find it oddly comforting, taking away my usual restlessness.

I know its stupid sitting outside a ninjas window, because if she wakes she might sense my presence and not like the situation, but I couldn't help myself. I miss her already. And those feelings are only intensified by the fright of my visions the previous day. It still kinda freaks me out thinking about what I saw.

Edward had told the family about the visions in detail. It was actually a tiny bit amusing because Jasper was bothered more that he got his ass kicked by a human girl in every scenario than his near rampage. Carlisle though was fascinated by the destruction Bella brought in all three visions. But that's just him, always looking to expand on his knowledge of the world. Esme was worried about Bella and thankful neither she nor Jasper was actually hurt. I think she is starting to think of Bella as a new daughter, which makes me smile.

Emmett found the whole thing a joke, especially considering what the outcome of the incident actually was. Roselle was the worse though. She says Bella's dangerous. Ha, a vampire calling someone else dangerous, that's rich. She wanted to pack up and leave. However, she was out voted. Nobody else was willing to side with her, even her own husband. I'm thankful for that. She surprisingly let up after Emmett voted for staying, though she stormed off to her room in a huff. Ah well, she'll get over it sooner or later.

I then startled as Bella's bedroom window was flung wide opened. I stared at the spot with wide eyes but she never looked out. It was completely silent inside except for the steady heartbeat and breathing. I stayed as still as a statue for a few minutes when I heard a sigh from inside.

"That's an open invitation if you didn't know, Alice!" I heard her sweet voice drift to my ears from the room. "Close the window after, we're not trying to heat the whole of Forks!" she added as an afterthought in amusement.

I gulped, barely able to believe she's inviting me in, in the middle of the night. I felt a bubble of nervousness creep through me as I silently leapt from my tree perch onto the windowsill. I looked into the room with a sheepish smile as my bright golden eyes take her in. She was lying on her bed with the covers off to one side wearing a set of light blue pyjamas.

She smiled at me, that wonderful smile and gestured for me to enter. I gulped again. If I were human, I'm certain my chest would explode, exposing my heart. I took a deep wonderful breath, and didn't even register the soft sting in my throat before I hopped down into her room. I closed the window as previously requested before returning my gaze to this angle.

She fluidly leaped from the bed in one motion. I wondered how a human girl could ever outmatch the grace of a vampire, but she does. In fact, even my ears missed any sound from her bare feet touching the carpeted floor. She must be the only human whose body can be so silent. Normal humans are really loud even when they're trying to be quiet.

She allowed a small smirk to line her lips as she slowly took two steps forward, coming to a halt before me. I could now hear her heartbeat steadily increasing, and I'm certain I can smell the faint traces of the beginning of her arousal.

"Welcome to Wonderland Alice," she said, startling me with her joke, I couldn't help but smile. Yes, I'm certainly in Wonderland now. I couldn't stop my juices begin flowing even if I wanted to.

She then slowly encircled my waist within her warm embrace pulling me closer. Our bodies touching, she leant down as my arms automatically crawled up her body; I placed my hands on the back of her neck pulling her lips closer to mine. They touched in a magical way I can't describe as we slowly kissed for the first time. My lips moving slowly with hers at first before our tempo increased. Her warmth was electrifying, and our bodies meshed perfectly together.

Her tongue carefully brushed my lips for a moment, asking entry. I gave in and parted my lips, my tongue coming out halfway, meeting hers. Oh, fuck. I swear I had died and gone to heaven. I could feel her strength pulsing through my lips and tongue, our kiss only seemed to deepen and I could feel her hands wondering south down my body, and feel her rock solid nipples pressing against me through our clothes.

Bella's hands finally reached their destination, and hoisted up my skirt to firmly plant themselves on my firm panty clad butt. It felt like fire, igniting a lust, want, need, and love for her I could never have imagined. Burning into my ice-cold body, melting me. Even now, it seemed so surreal. I pulled my self up on her and wrapped my legs around her waist. She hadn't even staggered as she held me without any effort. Her powerful arms bulged with strength as my hands slid from her neck to her arms.

Our kiss trailed down as her hands kept a hold of me, she turned to the bed and I felt us slowly falling towards it, though when we landed, her on top it was softly and quiet. Then her lips trailed from mine down my jaw to my neck enticing a whimper to escape my mouth. How could one pair of lips leave me as putty in her hands? Though those hands slowly moved from where they held my butt and over my stomach feeling me through my blouse.

She continued to spread delightful kisses along my neck and collarbone when she suddenly pulled back and sat up on my lap as I lay there looking up at her. She tore my blouse clean off me and discarded the material to the floor. My eyes had opened a little wider in surprise as her hands had free roam on my skin. They slid along my abdomen, making me hitch my breath as they headed north along my body towards my bra.

She finally reached the material, and when I heard the slow tearing of fabric, I couldn't help but let my hands wonder to her body, sliding them up her top to feel her warm, soft and tender body. Its touch deceptive in its venerability. She let out a pleasant moan, a small smirk encroaching upon her lips as she had finally relieved me of my bra.

 **0oo00oo0**

I couldn't believe I had the guts to do this as I sat atop my angles lap and discarded her ruined bra to the ground. I paused as I gazed upon those luxurious breasts. So firm and solid. The feel of her cold fingers trailing along my sides felt like heaven, enticing cool shivers to run across my body.

I couldn't help it as a smirk aligned my lips; I pulled my top over my head revealing myself to her gaze, so full of lust and love. I dropped my top to the ground as Alice's fingers wound their way up my body, finally encroaching upon my breasts. The slightest touch across my solid nipple almost made me cum there and then. She squeezed gently as she sat up, keeping me on her lap, her lips slowly surrounding my left nipple, giving a small suck, I groaned, almost throwing my head back with the pleasure. Oh, god, how can one little pixy-vampire make me feel so good.

I had never been so turned on. My crouch felt like it was on fire. Damn. The way she runs her tongue over one nipple and then moves on to the next, teasing me. I began thrusting against her trying to get some relief as her arms wound around my body, her hands resting on my butt giving careful squeezes. I moaned out again my hips involuntarily moving. I reached up her skirt once more, my hands firmly squeezing her perfect ass.

I lifted her and threw her back, to lie on the bed before straddling the surprised girl. I had almost let her take charge. But I'm not having that. I placed one leg between hers as I moved down and captured her eager lips once again. I slowly worked my way down her jaw to her neck. We were now grinding as best we could against each other's thighs. However, I continued down her neck, reaching her collarbone. She moaned out loudly as I sucked on her skin, causing her to grind into my thigh harder. In turn, she pushed her thigh tightly into my socking pyjama crutch, enticing a whimpering groan.

Though, I proceeded south down her body, kissing her delectable body. She strangely tasted of sweets, chocolate, and vanilla. It just made me hunger for her more. My lips and tongue leaving trails down her chest until I reached her breasts. Our breathing was laboured and erratic as my lips circled around one nipple while I squeezed around her breasts. Sucking one sweet tasting nipple after the other, she moaned and whimpered, now grinding her crutch into my hip from our new position.

However, after a few moments I couldn't take much more so I lowered my kisses, though kept my hands firmly plastered for the time being squeezing her nipples in between my forefingers and thumbs, getting more noise to spill forth from her lips, as well a few low growls and a soft purring rumble from her chest. My tongue travelled down her firm stomach to her bellybutton, dipping inside she bucked her hips to air. I could smell her strong scent. Her juices flowing like a river. Her sweet smell mixing with my own.

I soon removed my hands from her breasts, and received a frustrated moan from Alice as they slid down her stomach. I glanced up to see her watching me and smirked as I let my hand slid from her stomach to her perfectly shaped thighs, and up to her soaking panty clad pussy. I could feel her slit through the material, surprisingly hot to the touch compared with the rest of her beautiful body. I let my fingers slid from her crutch to the elastic of her undies and slid them in. she didn't even hesitate in lifting her butt from the bed to let me pull them down. And I didn't disappoint her as I slid them down and off her legs flicking them to the floor in one fluid motion.

I once again look up at the beautiful pixy-vampire to see her smiling at me, a smile I just had to return as I lifted her skirt to reveal her burning centre. My eyes travelled from her face to her pussy. I could scarcely believe how much moisture was coming from her. It dribbled down her thighs and ass onto the bed. She had short, neatly trimmed hairs on her pubic bone but nowhere else. I mildly wondered whether that was natural for a vampire or not. But who cares? My mouth was watering with the desire to taste her. So I did, lowering my head to her, my tongue flicked out.

Oh, fuck. She tasted delicious. I could get addicted to it. she had groaned out, her purring only getting louder, as I took another taste, before moving my tongue along the drip and lapping it up from her thighs up to her slit again. She bucked her hips as I lifted her legs up and lapped at her creamy pussy. She moans, groaned and even growled in her lust, her small fingers winding through my hair, as I continued licking her. Finding her clitoris, she gasped out in pleasure as my tongue flicked it a couple of times, and near cried out when my teeth nibbled her bud. She was gripping my hair almost painfully. A huge gush of juice entering my mouth as I sucked on her slit, not wanting to waste any of her. Her slime sliding effortlessly down my throat. It was the most refreshing thing she has ever drunk before.

Her body quivered with her orgasm. Her thrusting more frantic as another gush erupted from her body and I saw she was tearing at my pillow with her teeth to keep from screaming out. My tongue dipped into her hole, in and out, keeping her suspended for a few moments longer before her body slowly began to rest, and I sat up letting her collapse for a moment on the bed as she gazed adoringly at me. I very much like that look.

 **0oo00oo0**

Holy fuck. Those words ran rampaging through my mind after that intense cum. The contrast of her hot boy against my cold only adding fuel to the frozen fire of my being. I just stared at her as she sat up, letting my fingers untangle from her hair. Any normal human would have died from all of my intense movements. I stared longingly for a moment at my angle. The woman I so want to spend eternity with. How can one human girl be so perfect? So loving? And so strong and powerful. I could feel her strength flexing and straining within every pore of her being. It was like a storming volcano of burning furry. I licked my lips as I gazed lovingly at her. I have to have a taste.

I moved at vampire speeds and appeared kneeling before her on the bed. Though she hadn't even flinched. I'm quite certain she saw my every motion. She smiled a small smile as I leaned in and captured her lips in mine. I could taste my self on her tongue as we kissed, but the scent of her sex completely overpowered my own. After a moment of kissing with my hands caressing her breasts I moved as fast as I could, and flipping her over onto the bed, smirking. I so desperately needed to taste her. And I needed it now. I'm certain my eyes were pitch-black now. But feeding couldn't have been further from my mind. Well the blood kind of feeding anyway.

"Your turn!" I whispered in a husky voice. She grinned, biting her lower lip to keep from looking too eager but I wasn't convinced. I quickly took the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and slid them off at top speeds. It reminded me of a waiter pulling a table clothe out from under some dishes without knocking them off. But I paid that odd thought no heed as I gazed upon my now blushing lover's body. Whoa, who would have thought sweet Bella would completely shave down there. I hadn't ever thought it possible to do such a complete job. I'll have to ask about that sometime. Maybe it's some kind of miracle wax.

However, pushing those thoughts aside I licked my lips as I looked down at her soaking pussy. Damn, it was like an ocean down there. An ocean ready to feed me I thought as I moved down taking a sample taste with a long powerful lick up her slit from bottom to top. Bella gasped and screeched out through clenched teeth. Her fists balling into the bedding, tightly, her eyes squeezed shut. The taste on my tongue was excitable and reignited my need as I lapped up some more before using my right hand to pull her lips open and gaze eagerly at the soft pink flesh beyond.

She gasped out and ground her hips tightly against me as I stroked my tongue along the inside of her tasty pussy. I wondered mildly whether this would make a good substitute for blood. Though I doubted that very much. But it would be nice. She squealed as I easily spied her clit and sucked it firmly between my teeth.

"Ohhhh, fuuuck!" she cried out gasping for breath as I continued suckling her stiffened bud. Her juices spilling nicely into my mouth. It should be a crime for one girl's pussy to taste this nice. But who am I to complain. I am the one getting to sample it. I soon slid my tongue round inside her slit easily finding her hole. It darted in and out as fast as it could manage, which for a vampire is quite a super speed. Her thighs clamped around my neck and face, tighter than I could have imagined but not-uncomfortably so, not that I would have stopped.

She began thrashing on the bed, muffled screams of ecstasy coming from where she firmly held the pillow I hadn't destroyed over her face to keep the noise to a minimum. Her thrashing only got worse as my tongue added in side-to-side and rotational movements, and my fingers stimulated her clit. I was finding it hard now to keep her pinned down; she was using so much strength. And her pussy was almost burning, but that just egged me on.

Then I caught an explosion of juices as she came. Swallowing them down, she continued to whither and thrash about desperately. Thrusting her hips powerfully into my mouth. Her body convulsing with mounds of pleasure. I was surprised she's still conscious. Then another burst of cream lined my tongue and tailed eagerly down my throat. Her heart was pounding at speeds I doubt I could keep up with. But I kept going for another five minutes before Bella's beautiful body collapsed to just a few twitches. She slowly relaxed as I slowed to some soft kisses on her pussy, allowing me to come out from her thighs,

My breathing was hitched as I gazed at my lover. She had discarded her pillow and stared at me with glazed eyes for a moment before a smile slowly worked its way onto her lips. She looked exhausted and unable to move, covered in sweat. Though, I'm not certain whether my assessment is accurate or not. I'm sure if she were to try, she could get up. Not that I want her to leave my side.

I smiled as I wound my way up her body, and slid into her arms. She carefully slid them around me as I snuggled into her embrace. I pulled the bed covers over us resting my head on her shoulder as my arms held her lovingly. We stared at each other for a few moments, our bodies perfectly meshed, fire and ice. The perfect union of two opposing forces.

I mildly wondered whether she would be up for the trip later on today, or whether she'll be too tired. Not that it mattered. We can always go tomorrow. It isn't like the shops all close up just because it's Sunday.

"T-that was freaking awesome!" she suddenly whispered with a soft crackle to her voice. Soar from her muffled screams. "You're the greatest cliché stalking vampire in the world!" she added with an amused smirk.

I let out a small giggle. "Yeah, well. You're the greatest cliché vampire stalk victim in the world," I added in my own amusement. We laughed a little before she yawned cutely. "You should get some sleep, beautiful."

"K, will you stay with me?" she asked hopefully and I nodded briefly. She smiled. "I just hope Charlie didn't hear us."

I grimaced. I do not what to think about what would have happened if he had barged in. I may have killed him for interrupting. "I don't think he did," I reassured her as I checked his future. "I looked forward. If he did he's a better actor than either of us."

"Well that's good," she answered with another yawn. "Well good night, Alice. Just relax and we'll have all of tomorrow… err, today to be together. And even Sunday. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

I giggled at that and rolled my eyes. "Vampires don't sleep."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Then pretend. Or meditate or something," she said smugly and I laughed quietly as our eyes drifted closed, our breathing slowing in sync. This would turn out to be the most peaceful and relaxing night in a century. I would certainly be doing this again. With Bella, I could do this forever.

 **0oo00oo0**

Monday's, such dull and non-exciting days. I find myself sighing for a moment before my mood lifts as I hear the sound of a large vehicle pulling up outside my house. Alice and I had gone to Seattle on Saturday and I had indeed purchased a brand new car to replace my 'truck'. Well, used. And wow, what a car it is. We had gone to a few dealers, looking for something along the lines of a Ford or something. However, I got curious as we passed a used car dealership, so we stopped in. The reason I was curious. It had some nice sporty cars. And within my affordability.

I just couldn't help myself. And with Alice and some cheesy sales man, egging me on. I ended up spending nearly twenty seven thousand dollars of a freaking Jaguar. A right hand drive import no less. I still can't believe I bought it. A two thousand and seven XK 4.2 V8 Coupe. In shiny midnight. Hmm, I'm still not certain whether that's black or blue. It has soft black leather interior and all the cool trimmings, CD player, ext. and it's fast too.

I smile as I glance out of the window to see them finish offloading my new car from the truck. Just in time too. I thought I would have to wait until after school. However, I quickly hurried to the door and opened it just before some guy was about to knock. He gave me a smile as I signed his computer register thingy, and took the envelope containing my remote thing and spare. Thanking him I grabbed my school bag and left the house locking up as I ripped my remotes free.

I made it to my new car before the delivery guys had even left. Pressing one of the buttons the alarms deactivated and the doors unlocked. That was so much cooler than putting a key in. I quickly opened the driver's side, almost forgetting it's the other side of this car and slid in. The soft leather felt great as I closed the door and buckled up. I placed one remote away in my belt pocket and the other I just dropped into the passenger seat with a huge grin.

I pressed the ignition button and it purred beautifully to life. I sighed dreamily. Its sound was almost as good as Alice's, but not quite up to that standard. Speaking of which, she left earlier this morning to grab a 'bite to eat' and said she'll meet me at school. I can't wait. I'm missing her already. Therefore, I put my new car in drive and pull away even before the delivery truck had. It was so invigorating speeding down the road to school. I did a quick check of the fuel gauge and smiled. The sells guy wasn't lying that it would have a full tank when delivered.

It was even more fun to drive now it's not just a test. Yes, driving at normal speeds is fun now I have my own car since Alice wouldn't let me have a go in hers. Though, we did have lots of fun on Saturday. But damn does she love too shop or what. I swear; my closet is almost bursting with the amount of clothes she bought me. She didn't even ask whether I wanted them. Most I hadn't even tried on, but apparently, they'll look great on me. Ah well, if it makes her happy then I'm happy too.

My ride was cut too short for my liking as I reached the school parking lot and entered. I looked around for a space, ignoring the few students that double took when spotting an actually Jaguar entering the parking lot. I suppose it's not often that cars like this are seen. I think only the Cullen's could ever get more gawking then me when it comes to cars. As they do have a Merc, a BMW, a Porsche, and an Aston. I don't think anybody would take too much notice of the Jeep.

I smiled as I spotted a space right next to a shiny silver Volvo. Edward's car. The Cullen's all mulling around it as I pulled into the space with a grin. Putting my car in park, I pulled the handbrake and cut off the engine. Grabbing my remote, I opened the door and climbed out closing it behind me. I only had a second to secure my car before I was tackled in a hug by Alice.

My grin only widened as I hugged her back. "I missed you!" she said in excitement as we pulled apart, her golden eyes shining with joy.

I heard some snickering from the others but I ignored them and replied. "I missed you too, kitten," I said, teasing her about her purring.

She just smiled though and leaned up on tiptoe, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "The car suits you," she commented. Both of us ignored the glares we received from passing students. And Roselle's, but at least hers is just because she doesn't like me. Yet. I'm determined to find some common ground and build a friendship with her, whether she likes it or not. I'll hold her down if I have too.

"Yea, that's a pretty sweet ride you got there, Bella," interrupted Emmett wearing a wide grin. "Glad you got rid of that hunk of junk."

I laughed at that. "Yea, me too," I agreed as I took Alice's hand in mine and began to lead them to the school building. "Though I still have the truck parked up beside the house out of the way."

"How do you two cope?" Edward suddenly asked with a look of exasperation adorning his features. Alice and I looked up at him in surprise. "You know with all the gawking and glaring?" he elaborated with both a look of jealousy and shame.

"We just do," said Alice smiling at both Edward and Jasper. The later looking uncomfortable with the subject more than Edward. "You two shouldn't be such chickens."

"We're not chickens!" replied Jasper in annoyance. "But it makes it harder when I can feel their emotions and Edward can read their minds."

"I suppose that does," I agreed reasonably. "So what's the verdict? Is a lynch mob likely to form anytime soon? A witch hunt maybe?" I asked amused at the prospect.

"No," answered Edward. "They're kind of scared of you after they saw how easily you escaped the van on Friday. It's the jealousy that's hard to take. And I get to hear it and feel it through Jasper."

"Jealousy?" I asked in surprise, and Jasper nodded when I looked his way for conformation. Alice giggled and Emmett bombed out a laugh. "So they're jealous of me?"

"Not just you, Alice too," said Jasper with a tight smile. Wow, and I thought I was the lucky one. "Boys and girls, but mostly boys. Not all of them are angry because of homophobia. A lot of straight guys in these small towns feel intimidated if a woman will rather the company of another woman over a man. Especially when they're both as beautiful as the two of you. It makes them feel, less of a… man."

I blushed a little as I thought about it. "I see. That's just sad."

He shrugged. "It's just the way it is. It's worse with guys. They'll think we want to rape them or something." Even Roselle laughed at that. It wasn't really what he said but the nonchalance and seriousness in which he said it. Plus his southern accent added to the humour. We couldn't help our selves.

 **0oo00oo0**

Ah, gym class already. Damn I used to enjoy this before I out(ed) myself. The looks most of the girls give Alice and I in the changing room if we so much as glance their way would terrify any normal girls. But when you're as strong as us they seem about as intimidating as newly hatched robins.

At least Angela isn't acting like a fool. She's my only human friend and I like her. Though I've been getting a little suspicious of her. She seems odd, even more so than me. However, to a normal person you wouldn't notice. She seems timid and genuinely kind. But I've noticed a hidden confidence. And she doesn't seem afraid of much, contrary to appearances. And I've also seen her giving the odd person a look that could freeze over lakes. Without being a kunoichi, I'm certain I would miss it. Ah well, so the girl has a dark streak. She only gives those looks to asses talking bad about me and Alice, so I'm not going to pry because she's being protective.

Gym was the same as its been for the past few lessons with Edward, Alice and I as a team and the rest of the class complaining if they had to play against the dykes and the poof; not that they're sure in Edward's case. Well the teacher doesn't seem to give a rat's ass what they don't want and tells them to do it anyway.

So another game with us trampling all competition. We have came to a silent agreement that we shall never loose to anyone for their punishments we shall humiliate them during every game. It seemed to amuse the coach. He has even asked all three of us to join one of the few school sporting teams. But we each let him down gently with the excuses that we wanted to get into good collages on educational merits rather than sports. Looking to our futures and all that garbage so he understood.

My next and final class of the day is chemistry. Wahoo, my favourite class. Na, only joking. I'm rubbish at it. I'm no good with chemistry what so ever. Except when it's to do with me and Alice. Then I get an A plus. However, my lab partner may just be a genius at the subject. Plus Angela doesn't scorn me so I'm content with this class very much so. How she can find the subject so interesting baffles me. But I suppose everybody has some weird interests.

 **0oo00oo0**

Ah, finally schools out, and I'm on my way home. I just have to make my self and dad dinner and then Alice will be over to hang out and have some fun in my room. Yay me. I'm so happy.

However, I frown in surprise as I see a small blue car up ahead pulled over to the side of the road with the hazard lights flashing, and the hood up. Hmm… that looks like Angela's car. I wonder what could have happened as I see steam issuing from it. So being the nice girl I am I pull over in front of her. I look back to see her staring in my direction in surprise.

I smile as I climb out of my car and approach her. She offers a sheepish smile as I look into her steaming engine. "I think it overheated," she commented. I just nodded in agreement. "It's done it a few times before. I just need to let it cool down for a while."

"Um-huh," I agreed with a smile. "Well I'll wait with you then. It's getting dark. I don't want to leave you all by your self. It could be dangerous."

She smiled but shook her head. "No need Bella. I'll be perfectly fine."

I frown at that and shake my head stubbornly. "Na-ah. I'm sticking around. The least I can do is keep you company until you can drive home."

She sighed with a tight smile. "But what would Alice think?" she asked jokingly.

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "Probably that I'm the sweetest person for sticking around."

"You know. You're probably right," she agreed with a laugh.

I was about to reply when we heard a rustling in the bushes nearby leading into the woods. We both looked over in surprise. I was surprised because it wasn't the wind and I couldn't sense any life force. I looked towards Angela to see worry etched on her face, and I took note that whatever's hiding is still there.

I tensed as the wind suddenly shifted and I could smell something rotting. It burnt at my nostrils and made me feel queasy. I looked over at Angela again and took note that even she could smell it. But what concerned me most is the scent coming from multiple sources. I grimaced. This is most certainly not good. What the hell could make such a foul smell?

"B-Bella. Run. Please run," Angela suddenly whispered these frightened words to me. I was startled and looked into her pleading eyes. "Hurry before they come out and attack. They want me not you."

"What wants you?" I asked, bewildered. "What the hells out there!" I demanded to know.

However, she never had the chance to answer me as two grey-skinned decaying, scared and bloodied men charged out of the woods, at quite impressive speeds. There eyes completely empty, and hisses issuing from their cracked and busted lips. I moved faster than I ever have before, pulling Angela out of the way, she squealed in surprise. My right foot snapped up, cracking ones skull and sending him flying into a tree where he slumped to the ground.

The second one just carried on to attack, but I reached into my pocket belt and pulled out a small plastic kunai, though its still very sharp, maybe I should get some metal ones made. However, pushing that aside I pulled Angela behind me and moved forward to attack. The corpse of a man lunged blindly, but I span around him my kunai slicing into his spinal cord before I pulled it back and he slumped to the ground unmoving.

However, the second one had recovered it bearings and climbed up from the ground. His face now covered in congealed blood, and his right arm bent at an odd angle. His left leg had snapped and he was dragging it across the ground in his attempt to continue his assault. I rolled my eyes and swiftly threw my kunai. It sailed at speeds, slicing straight threw the guys forehead and out of the back inbreeding in a tree.

I let out a sigh of relief as he toppled over, and turned to see Angela wide eyed. Well I suppose that's understandable. "Angela. Why the hell are there freaking zombies after you?" I demanded, and I saw her gulp. "And who the hells controlling them?"

"Um, Bella," she replied though she didn't answer, just pointed shakily behind me. I groaned as my ears picked up more charging out. I jumped up flipping round my left foot connected, sending three more zombies flying out of my way. I glared at them, though I'm quite certain no matter how much spiritual energy I put into my killing intent dead people won't feel it. But it makes me feel better anyway.

Another jumped at me from the left, but I span, increasing my strength and caught her by the throat without a second thought tearing her head off her body, letting her drop my right leg snapped out sending another miserable zombie away from me. I felt a small smirk line my lips as I charged forward, up I grabbed a guys shoulders and my left knee followed through smashing into his skull crushing it under the force.

I flipped up hand standing on his shoulders for a moment as he fell. Then I tightened my grip before flipping over, taking him with me. I span in the air using the ex-zombie(fied) corpse as a club smashing my others away before I threw him into some more that charged.

This was freaking ridiculous. There was at least one hundred, maybe more. I smashed out with my right fist, then my left. Smashing into what remained of their noses, trying to smash bone threw their brains to put them out of commissions.

I growled I annoyance as I cupped my wrists together and thrust them into the chest of a zombie at full force. "Ahhh!" I yelled out as a huge explosion of blue energy engulfed the zombie, incinerating him and maybe twenty or more behind. The blue blast tore a trail threw the ground and handicapped several more zombies before it finished at a tree tearing it down. As luck would have it, the tree squished and trapped three more zombies.

My muscles tensed as I heard Angela's scream. I looked behind me but all I could see is more zombies. I ground my teeth in frustration. I forgot about Angela. Therefore, I hopped up onto the head of a zombie and ran across them like stepping stones before slice kicking the zombie that has Angela in its grip. It went soaring away as I landed on the ground in a low stance.

I looked up at Angela to see relief barely flicker in her eyes before fear returned ten-fold. I froze for a moment as I realised the zombies were backing off, and quickly stood up and spun around. I was confused as the zombies began parting as if to let something through.

It was then I could actually sense it. Something big. It came out of the trees at least fifteen feet tall with muscles that were not far off the size of tree trunks. Its dry scaly grey-silver skin, flecked with tufts of black hair. It had three huge horns on its head, one in the centre and one to each side. With large bone like blades on its arms, and wearing torn up black shorts. Its eyes red with no whites glared at us in its furry. A cruel sneer worked it's was onto its muzzle like mouth showing off row upon row of shark like teeth.

"You have got to but fucking kidding!" I declared in annoyance. My breathing just barely under control I look back at Angela and she obviously tried to give a reassuring smile. However, it held nothing but fear. "What the hell did you do to piss this thing off?"

She never got the chance to answer as the monster charged at me. I guess I'm its top priority right now. I shot forwards removing a kunai to each hand. My blades clashed with his in a shock wave I held my ground for maybe two seconds when he gained leverage and tossed me flying. I flipped round in the air and landed in a crouch on the trunk of a tree looking up at the beast. I didn't want to show it, but I was freaking terrified. Zombie I can deal with, but I'm not Saiya. I can't fight freaking huge ass daemon.

My eyes scanned all around me for a way for Angela and me to escape but I saw no way passed that thing. I also took note that the zombies were active again, but I had no clue why. They were leaving both Angela and I to the daemon.

The daemon watched me as my eyes returned to him. He seemed quite content on letting me catch my breath. He no doubt realises I have no choice but to fight, and is in no immediate hurry to finish me off. Damn, what the hell am I going to do? That guy is built like a freaking rock.

 **0oo00oo0**

My family and I had just returned home for school, and it was quite a dark evening even for Forks. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rose and I had decided to go out for a quick snack. I had already fed that morning but I had nothing to do until I see Bella later, and I was annoying myself with how fidgety I was being so decided to join them even if I'm not eating.

I was just leaning back against a tree watching Rose as she gracefully finished off a mountain lion when I saw her suddenly tense a look of wonder and surprise on her face. I frowned as I took a sniff too and wrinkled my nose I disgust.

"I smell dead people!" I muttered to my self. I might have found the similarity of my sentence with the boy from the Sixth Sense amusing if it weren't for the fact I could smell a lot of dead people. And I mean people who have been dead for years as well as newer. Rose just looked at me and nodded looking confused.

However, Emmett's booming laugh reached my ears as he and the boys appeared next to me. "Good use of movie reference!" he commented while laughing before Rose came over and slapped the back of his head. "Ouch. What was that for?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"For being an idiot," she retorted glaring at him. "This is serious…" she trailed off as a huge explosion a few miles away rocked the ground. We looked in the direction it came from and if my heart still beat, it would have certainly stopped as I saw a huge blue flash of energy. In fact, I could even feel the air charge with static electricity.

"Bella!" I whispered and I was off before I even registered my feet moving. I barely took note of my family following behind me. I don't think I've ever ran so fast.

"I can smell we're nearing those dead people!" commented Edward as he ran beside me. He didn't even question why I was running towards the light, pun not intended.

We quickly pulled to a stop by some trees, our eyes widening comically as they lay witness to over one hundred corpses up and about moving. However, that was nothing to the huge thing with red eyes staring daggers at my sweet adorable Bella as she stood on the trunk of a tree watching it carefully.

"A-are they what I think they are?" Rose suddenly asked snapping everyone out of their stupor. We all glanced at her as she gestured wildly at the horde of corpses, a look of 'what the…' adorning her features.

"Freaking awesome!" chuckled Emmett, amused. "We just ran into a zombie, ninja flick!" he laughed a little more until I growled and slapped the back of his head in annoyance. "Ow, would people stop hitting me?"

"That's my girlfriend over there idiot," I growled out. "And you're making jokes while she faces off against some giant sized monster?"

"Err, sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"Angela's here too," commented Jasper as he gestured towards the road. Yep, she was. I now realised why Bella was here as I saw two cars parked up beside the road. Angela's had the hood up so Bella probably stop to help her out. But why would these things attack my girlfriend?

"What do we do?" asked Edward looking confused.

I didn't answer. I let my instincts guide me and shot forward tearing apart several zombies before they even realised they were under attack. The creatures hissed as I viciously snarled and tore into more. It was a few more moments before the zombies tried to fight back, but they weren't anywhere near powerful enough to cause me any damage even if they were fast enough to touch me.

Soon I noticed Emmett had joined me, squishing a zombie as he landed on it with a huge grin on his face. Freaking moron is enjoying him self. And I notice Edward and Jasper a little way from us tearing into them too. Rose I took note was taking great care in not getting filthy as she strolled over not even bothering with taking care of the zombie infestation on her way.

"Alice, Emmett This is seriously gross," she said wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Can't we just let the ninja handle it?" she suggested hopefully, but at my heated glare and hiss shock her hands in defence. "OK, OK It was only a suggestion," she continued and knocked a zombie flying into a tree. "See. I'm helping…" both Emmett and I raised our eyebrows and pointed to the zombie she knocked down as it staggered back to its now damaged feet with its arms bent all out of place.

"Honestly Rose. Haven't you watched a zombie flick before? You have to destroy the brain, or shatter its spinal column," said Emmett in amusement as he crushed a zombie's neck and let it drop to the ground. "See. They don't get up after that."

Rose glared. "But that's disgusting," she said shaking her head. "I don't want dead people to spill on me."

That should have been funny but I was in no mood right now. I had to help my Bella before she gets hurt. Oh, and I suppose we'll help Angela out too. But right now, she's not in any immediate danger.

 **0oo00oo0**

I glared fiercely at the monster unsure of what to do yet when I sensed them rather than saw them. I now realised what took the zombies attention. My sweet Alice has come to the rescue. That was nice of her but now she's going to get killed to. No. Fuck that. I'm not letting any C ranked freaking daemon hurt my Alice.

"Uh!" I roared out through my teeth clenching my fists. I exploded from the tree shattering the bark and ripping the tree apart in a stray of wood chips as I flew forward at my target. A blue-white aura rippled around me. He held a smug and egger look on his face as I neared. However, that turned into confusion when I faded out.

My fist crashed full force into his gut as I reappeared before him. He roared out in pain, doubling over and spitting up blue-grey blood, and I moulded energy into my fist, a cruel smirk aligning my lips. Then an explosion of lightning wrapped around my body.

 **0oo00oo0**

I had watched in mesmerized shock as my Bella had torn the tree apart when she flew in at her opponent. That turned into awe as she just swished away. However, when she reappeared with her fist buried in the beats gut my mouth hung open. There was no level of shock or awe to describe how I felt seeing the lightning roll around her body or that smirk that made me weak in the knees with want.

"Holy shit!" whistled Emmett in awe as it exploded outwards. The creature screamed in agony as the lightning coerced through its veins. It was sent sailing backwards where it crashed to the ground in a bloody burnt heap.

The lightning splashed away as Bella sighed in relief. She turned to us and smiled. My family had just finished off the last of the zombies and I smiled back as she began walking towards us. However, that turned into a look of horror, as we hadn't noticed the enraged monster had somehow survived, returned to its feet and charge at Bella.

She span around. Eyes widening in shock.

" **BIND!** " A panicked and fearful girl yelled out.

Our eyes widened further as the creature stopped, and as if by some invisible force, its arms and legs snapped together. It struggled and squirmed but it was no use it couldn't get free.

There by the road stood Angela Webber her thumb tips touching and her hands out stretched, palms out. A brilliant golden pentagram was glowing brilliantly around her feet, in a complex pattern. The light beamed up from the circle making her glow a little and wind blew at her hair and skirt. It was a pretty awesome sight and if I hadn't already seen some fucked up shit already tonight vampire or not I might have fainted.

She was panting heavily and looked a little banged up. However, I'm one hundred percent sure; she was holding the beast down. I looked at Bella to see she also watched Angela in shock. But that was short lived before a smirk lined her lips. The one that makes me want to jump her and trail my tongue over every reachable area of flesh on and in her body.

"Huh!" she snorted in amusement as the monster roared in anger. "Not so tuff now are you!" I sighed. Did she really have to mock it? "Go back to hell!" she roared out as she shot forward. I guess I'm not the only one making lame puns today.

Her hands a blur of movement before they stopped and she swiped her left hand over the top of her right, off over the tips of her fingers. A huge blade of yellow energy forming, and she sliced through the daemon and it just stopped with wide eye and crumpled to the floor in two pieces.

The yellow energy blade faded away, and Bella dropped tiredly to her hands and knees panting for breath. I was by her side in an instant. I mildly took note that Angela had dropped down and passed out, the pentagram gone. But Bella was my only priority right now. I wrapped my arms protectively around her and she looked at me smiling tiredly. She only has a few scrapes and bruises luckily.

"I-I was so freaking scared!" she whispered as a few stray tears formed in her eyes. "B-but I found a magician!" she let out a smile laugh.

"Yea. I see," I agreed looking over to see Edward was with her before back to Bella. "Well, don't worry. We'll get Carlisle to check you both over. But no more fighting monsters all by your self."

She chuckled, learning up and we lightly kissed for a moment before she passed out contently in my arms. It made my heart soar with happiness that she felt so safe with me.

I smiled as I picked her up and waited for Edward to reach me with Angela carried in his arms. Jasper was keeping his distance, and Rose was glaring at my Bella as if it was her fault we had to fight a horde of zombies. It was more likely Angela's fault, since Bella hadn't long been in Forks.

"I'll take Bella's car," she suddenly said. "Jasper. Emmett You get rid of this mess!" she finished with a smirk as she walked off towards the road.

Edward and I shrugged as we shot off home. Though the last thing we heard was Emmett complaining about cleaning up. But it has to be done to keep the humans ignorant. There would be mass panic if they realised monsters really do exist.

 **0oo00oo0**

I was standing above Bella's sleeping form staring at her in thought as the evening darkened the sky through the window. What could Alice possibly see in this girl? Sure, she's strong and kind of interesting, but she's obviously more dangerous than a vampire. Heck, I've never heard of a vampire nearly as powerful as her.

But if Alice loves her, I suppose I should at the very least try being more civil to her. Well, I suppose she is really sexy, and has a great body. Well, OK, if I were gay I would love to fool around with her myself. I start and shake my mind clear. I'm over thinking now because I haven't had any today and watching my Emmett kicking zombie butt was kind of a turn on, and I secretly think it was cool.

I sighed again as I sat on the chair by Bella's bed watching over her as Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme took Angela back home to her grandmother. The girl was kind of distressed and all she gave up was something about some jerk wanting her pendant. Heck, I hadn't even noticed it until she showed us. It's apparently some kind of legendary staff that's been sealed in the necklace and protected by her family for generations and now some evil warlock wants it.

I just hope Emmett and Jasper hurry up from hunting as I do not wish to continue babysitting this girl for much longer. Plus this room smells too much of Alice for my liking, and I've always found the pixy's scent to be too sweet.

It really shouldn't be this hard to watch one sleeping human. I suppose I really don't have to wait in her room with her but… damn my conscience if anything would happen to Alice's girl friend I… ugh… its so hard being a selfish bitch so much, but that doesn't mean I'm going to try being Bella's friend. Sure she isn't the reason those zombies attacked but she could have just run away and left Angela to it. Though I realise that Alice wouldn't have fallen for someone like that.

I shake my head clear before my muscles tensed and my eyes widened as my nostrils flared and I took in a odd scent they sent my instincts reeling. How is it possible for a scent to bring fear to a vampire? Even that huge zombie demons scent did nothing like this.

However, I can clearly detect a few other things, wild and untamed I shivered as my gaze lingered over my sisters girl friend… a girl Alice has begged me to think of as a new sister, even though I can't even Jasper has. How can I? She just turns up and changes everything. I know change to a vampire should be exciting and new but I liked things to stay the way they were. I love Alice truly I do, and I know it's selfish.

No… I must look after Bella no matter what I want… what my instincts say I should do. I've been fighting my thirst for human blood ever since I murdered those me… my fiancé who… who… I can't even think of it. The thought makes me angry and I use that as I look one last time at Bella before flittering out of the room, down the stairs and stopping as I reach the front of the house trying not to shiver or let the scent of fear linger around my. If it's for my family I'll even fight for a human.

It took a moment for the scent to step out of the bushes and I can admit my surprise to find a relatively human looking man. Well, human if not for the cracked red skin and eyes that shined black with no whites with sharp fanged teeth and long sharp finger nails. Though, I was a little impressed with the designer silk suit in a plumb purple. I almost expected horns poking up through his slick back black hair or a sinister looking goatee.

However, the sinister followed him out but stood slightly behind him, by my count twenty five scabby grey little things no bigger than children between ten and twelve hissing and snarling with large mouths full of teeth I believe would be better suited for a shark. They were naked with no outward appearance of male or female with huge and sharp claws with sharp horns gripping in goo running from their shoulders to their wrists, and long whip-like tails with spikes running to the tip.

"Do not fear us," the red man suddenly hissed out and I noted his tongue, it was long and forked blue like a serpents. "If you hands us the little magical girl… we shall let you goes unharmed!" he said all this but I could only see hardened deceit. I am a vampire after all and I can tell fact from fiction better than humans.

"Sorry but you're a bit late," I replied smoothly. "She's gone home already, and my husband and brother will be back soon, so it will be wise of you to leave as both of them can be quite over protective."

The red guy only grinned widely as he gestured to his snarling companions. "And there's another twenty five dealing with them as we speak. Though, I must admit the witches scent is lighter than expected so I guess she isn't here after all," he said in amusement. "Maybe we shall take the spiritualist as compensation for our wasted journey. Our master is very curious about such a powerful worrier creeping under his radar for so long."

I grit my teeth in worry. "You stay away from us!" I demanded shakily before I gasped out and doubled over as one of the creatures moved, flittering as fast as a vampire and punched me in the stomach before another's claws sliced through my top exposing my left breast as a third slammed me to the floor cracking the ground. As I snarled and hissed four, one on each limb pinned me to the ground while the red freak staled slowly closer. I struggled but against four of these things it was almost useless.

"Mmm," he muttered. "I've never been so lucky to have a vampire all to my self before," he muttered as my eyes widened in horror as I struggled harder, growling and hissing in my absolute rage. "By the way, I believe my dear, Rose… that is your name correct. Of course it is… lovers should know each others names. My name is Elmet Frozewild the forth, and my cock shall be at your pleasure," he laughed. "After all the other girl can wait her turn."

I struggled harder and more animalistic as he came closer undoing his zipper he finally pulled out his hard member, and I barely took note of the blue colour or the lack of wrap around skin to the five inches small dick coming my way. I cried out for help but as he moved closer I realised none was forthcoming. It-it was going to happen again and even with super strength I am powerless to stop it.

 **0oo00oo0**

I growled as I dodged a right sweep of the scabby creature's claw and tore its fleshy arm off in a shower of thick gooey black blood before using it as a weapon to slice apart one of its friends. I couldn't tell what Jasper was doing but figured the guy was kicking as much tail as me.

These things had just come out of the bushes and attacked as we were about to head back home. They hadn't even given any warning so I figure they want to fight. However, from what I've seen the limbs we tear of just dissolve after a few moments while they regenerate replacements. How the fuck can we beat bitching things that fix what we break when there are so many. They must have some kind of weakness but it's a matter of finding that weakness while fighting them.

I threw down the dissolving limb as I growled and grabbed ones tail between the spikes (I leaned from that mistake as the spikes are sharp enough to cut through vampire skin) and pulled him up until I used him as a weapon (well I think they're male) and smashed several of his friends out of my way. It doesn't help matters that the blasted things are freaking fast and have built in weapons (why can't I have a sword or something?).

The demon I was spinning soon sliced its own tail off to my surprise. I stumbled and cried out in pain as one's tail whipped across my back sending me sailing as I dropped the dissolving tail and crashed along the ground skidding along until I hit a tree head first causing me to groan as I turn painfully to get my bearings my face falls as two creatures were on me in seconds.

However, less than a moment before my neck had their shark-like teeth tearing my head off they were torn viciously from me and smashed face first by their tails into the forest floor.

My rescuer was surprisingly a young woman, about twenty in appearance with a musky scent that wasn't too horrid but not a scent I would go out of my way to be around. She radiated head and her heartbeat was unusually slow. She must have only been five foot six inches and her blonde hair was wild, untameable dark blonde with sharp looking canines as she smiled victoriously at the monsters flexing her small fingers with razor sharp fingernails. Her eyes were wild as she snarled their colour a normal blue but the pigmentation held a sharp animalistic quality.

She looked back at me and smirked. "Get up ya lazy bat-fucker and lets kick these Scabbs scabby arses until they're nothing but freaking fertiliser and worm chow," she said laughingly in an accent that suggested either northern England or Scotland.

I filtered back to my feet and shook my head clear before returning the smirk. "Yeah, well maybe you know the cheat code for killing them?" I asked her.

"This isn't a bloody game Batgirl," she said laughing while I internally groaned. "But if I were to hazard a guess I say we smash their fucking heads in."

"Tried it, but they just regenerate as if nothings happened," I told her in annoyance.

"Yeah, but ya forgot to take the bliming stone out of the things heads," she retorted in annoyance. "They're just slave creatures. Some jumped up sorcerer is pissing about for some reason. But we got ta put a stop to these bastards before some innocent kid becomes their chow."

I couldn't help but grin as I leaped away and grabbed one before it had a clue I tore its head open before it could think and found an odd grey stone that I quickly removed and the body just feel apart, dissolving into a pile of dirt.

"Awesome!" I couldn't help but yell out as I now know how to kill them its more fun. I looked over to see Jasper nearby having another one regenerate on him to his frustration. "Jasp!" I call out. "They have some kind of magical stone in their heads. Take the stone and they fall apart!"

Jasper nodded as he retrieved a stone of his own in seconds before we got into the fray with the blonde woman. Though, she seemed to be having a blast.

 **0oo00oo0**

I was panicking as the red thing came closer but I could do nothing as these scabby things are just too strong and closed my eyes tight as he got to his knees and I felt my jeans being torn along with my panties and I was truly afraid. Then I heard a loud crash and my arms were free and a splattering sound I could feel my legs were no longer being held but a soft body was on top of me panting for breath and I looked up to see Bella's blue pyjama clad butt almost in my face as she was carefully pulling her tired self up and her fisted hands from the scabby things heads before they dissolved into dirt.

I could now see what had happened as two other scabby things were regenerating as they pulled them selves from the ground and the red guy has blue blood running from his forehead as he pulled him self from a toppled tree. Bella… Bella had saved me… even while tired and injured from her previous fight she came to my rescue.

"Stay away from her Devil!" Bella hissed out angrily as she managed to sit up on my stomach as I was in to much shock to move yet. "You haven't a clue who you're messing with you filthy bastard!"

"Why of course I do," he retorted as he stood straight and brushed him self clear of dirt on his expensive looking suit but wiped his forehead clear on his left sleeve as he sneered at Bella. "Its been a long time since a mortal has ever hurt me Spiritualist, and I shall make you and the blonde vampire suffer for daring to oppose me!"

Bella growled as she forced her self to stand with a leg shaking with effort either side of me, and turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were cold and full of furry but softened a touch when connected with my eyes before her brown eyes scanned over my near naked body and I found my self feeling self-conscious with her looking at me in such personal area. I was vendible but all I sensed was affection.

She then returned her attention to the demon thing and I could feel the pressure of… of my soon to be little sisters power. "You shall stay away from her!" she spat out in rage.

"Why, what impressive spiritual pressure," he spoke laughingly. "But you're still injured from our little zombie attack. So you may still have the power but you humans are limited by such a weaker body."

"That doesn't mean I will loose to the likes of you," she retorted. "Most other devils don't want to associate with a fucking thing like you, you freak."

"Sticks and stones little girl," he laughed. "But I see you're trying to stall for reinforcements."

Bella's small bare feet moved just an inch backward on the ground and I realised that she doesn't have enough physical strength to stop him but she turned to me. "Trust me," she panted out with conviction in her eyes. I couldn't help but nod. "Keep the Scabs busy and I can deal with him. Smash through their skulls and tear out the stone inside their brains to kill them," she said dropping two stones to my stomach before turning away.

"Capture them!" the devil demanded, but I took Bella's command seriously, after all this is now just about survival and I'm certain if Bella is worried about this thing he's not going to be easily beat. I tore two heads off easily just forgetting any modesty as I let my internal monster loose to stop these Scabby things from interfering with Bella's fight while keeping an eye out for the ninja.

"Now what girl?" the red guy hissed mockingly.

"Blessed now the fortune of the Goddess of Will!" she roared out pushing her hands forward the red guy cried out in shock as both he and Bella had magic circles like stars with writing around their feet in red. However, his was creating sparks of lightning that seemed to be pinning his arms and legs forcefully as Bella's circle grew his shrunk, and Bella was glowing with red energy while he was crying out as the red lightning held him tight, though I could see his struggles were not as in vane as mine were not long ago as I ploughed into another Scab.

"Bring forth… power of imprisonment, hold this foul beast and let him rot for the terror he besought upon my sister, and bring him to his knees!" at these last few words I watched as the devil was barely brought crashing painfully to his knees but Bella's strength was waning as she almost fell to, her magic circle flickering a few times before I was further surprised as a larger circle of gold overlapped the red seemingly strengthening it.

"We beseech you, dimensions of reality!" two voices interrupted as a blue circle also overlapped with blue and gold lightning the creature roared in pain and even begged as I noticed Alice and Edward tearing into Scabs with me in a blinding rage taking the stones from their heads. I turned to see Angela had returned with an old woman both in positions like Bella's but the old lady glowed blue and Angela gold with magic circles larger than Bella's, well the old lady's was beyond huge and powerful.

"We beg your guidance!" all three of them cried out with power echoing within their voices. "Banish this thing to hells prison, and take it from our world!" the circle around the devil imploded in light and all the other circles faded as the devil had disappeared I realised that I had stopped fighting and watched as Bella turned to me with a smile giving a weak thumbs up as she took a few steps closer.

"I-its over now, Rose," she spoke quietly as I startled because Carlisle wrapped me in a large coat.

"T-thank you," I whispered quietly and she smiled as her legs gave way and her eyes drifted closed. I was about to moved when I noted Esme there already scooping Bella into her arms lovingly like the good mother she is, just as Alice and Edward returned with cracks and cuts along their skin. Alice gave me a quick once over before hurrying to check over Bella.

"She'll be fine titch," the old lady butted in as she moved closer I took note of the knobby walking cane. "Just sever exhaustion from the feel of it, which is saying something for a child as strong as this. She must have been up against a lot, but I don't believe her body has ever experienced such stress. We should hurry and tuck her back into bed. I believe I can make up a few things to quicken her strengths return, and I have a few healing spells that should be fine…"

We all startled as some blonde came flying out of the woods half tearing the head off of a Scabb before she landed and tore out the stone before letting it drop and turn to dirt.

"Ha, you two bat-fuckers loose," she declared as she wiped some blood from her mouth and winced slightly as she knocked a tender looking bruise as Emmett and Jasper looking a lot more beaten and injured followed her out glaring. "I got twelve stones losers!" she declared waving her handful in their faces.

"Bitch," Emmett grumbled before his eyes widened in horror as he saw me and flittered to my side right away wrapping his arms around me. "R-Rose, what happened… are you okay?" he asked in panic before looking to Bella. "Is Bella okay, what's she doing out here?" he looked around to see little piles of dirt and scorched earth. "Oh no, those things were here to, they didn't hurt you did they? Is Bella going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, but we need to get our little sister inside and back into bed," I suddenly said and felt surprised that it felt so right to call Bella that and noticed Alice looked so very pleased before I was quick to lead Esme with Bella back into the house. Though, I did notice the mage and blonde girl followed in I'm not going to complain as they helped my family.

 **0oo00oo0**

We were finally seated in the Cullen's living room and I was rightfully nervous as they are all vampires and it's always been hard to control my thoughts around Edward. However, I was taking comfort that my grandma is sitting right next to me unconcerned.

Rose had gotten some new clothes on and was sitting with Emmett while Jasper and Edward are together as well as Carlisle and Esme. The strange blonde girl was also here sitting next to Edward and Jasper quietly teasing them, though I'm almost certain they don't actually know her. Alice is still upstairs with Bella and will be able to listen in and most likely explain everything to poor Bella when she's finally able to wake up.

I shall be eternally grateful to all of them as this mess has nothing to do with them, but I'm not sure that our enemy will leave them alone now even if we were to leave.

"I would first like to thank your family Mr. Cullen for helping rescue my granddaughter from those zombies," grandma spoke first in her soft wisdom-full voice.

"It was no problem," he replied with a kind smile. "We would also like to thank you for your expert rescue of Bella, even I could tell she would have soon lost her hold of that devil."

Grandma nodded with a smile. "She had already captured him; it would not have been so easy a second time. He was un-expectant that she would use magic."

"I am curious how she did though?" he asked in thought. "She had not mentioned being able."

"She is not normally as I sense no magic from her," grandma agreed. "However with mysticism she could use her spiritual power by flooding the area with it to attune with the magic surrounding her. Something that I am in awe with as it is a very difficult feet in deed even for a reincarnation."

"T-that's why I felt her spiritual pressure," Rose cut in, awed. "I just thought she was trying to frighten him."

"No," grandma replied with a soft smile. "Your little sister is very cleaver and talented."

Rose seemed a little uncomfortable and the new blonde girl giggled which made Rose turn on her. "And you are?" she demanded.

The blonde wild girl didn't seem the least fazed. "The names Tabitha, don't know my family name, you guys can call me Tabby. I was just passing through when I smelt some Scabbs. Its been about five hundred years since I smelt them so I came by to check it out and thought I would give the morons a hand."

"And what are you?" asked Emmett.

"She's a lykan," Edward answered for him eyeing the girl suspiciously. "Your kind is supposedly at war with ours so why help?"

She just snorted, sounding amused. "Na, don't be a prick mate, only those Italian douche bags thing we're at war. Anyway, I figured you're a safe bet as you are gold-eyes. Casey's a gold-eye too and me best bud so I don't see any problem, except this arse sorcerer. If he's using demons and devils to do his bidding I'm almost certain he's up ta no good and needs the crap kicked out of him."

"In deed you are correct Miss Tabitha, even if you are a little crude," grandma answered with a slight bow. "His name is Everett," she replied in disgust. "He was a student in the magical arts of a dear old friend of mine and I am unsure of what happened to send him down this dark path but his master had obviously told him off our families' treasure, and now he wants it. It has cost me a daughter and Angela both a mother and father, which is why we moved here to hide, but after so long they have finally tracked us down. It will not be as easy to flee and hide again."

"So there isn't much you can tell us?" Carlisle asked worriedly and grandma shook her head. "So the only thing we can do is work together to fight off Everett?"

"I am so sorry that your family has been dragged into this mess."

 **0oo00oo0**

My head stung a little as I felt the last dregs of sleep part and my body felt a little stiff but other than that I was feeling great. I felt even better at feeling the soft, small and cool body pressed into mine under some blankets and smelt her wonderful scent.

"Now if you excuse the stiff muscles this is a great way to wake up," I said croakily with a soft yawn.

I heard her delightful giggle as she cuddled a little tighter. "I'm glad you're finally awake sweetie, I've been worried. Thank you for saving Rose, and next time don't be so reckless."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I can't help it babes, I just can't lie down and let filthy devils touch my family."

"I see," she replied as she moved so the covers fall back a little to show me her pink PJ's and her cute little face, she just lent down and kissed my lips before I quickly pushed her away, she looked hurt and pouty.

"I've been here for how long?" I asked, amused at her response and cute pout. "I think I need to brush my teeth before we can make out silly."

Alice rolled her eyes with a soft sigh of relief. "Two days, which is why we need to start now as we have lost time to make up," she answered with a smile of relief as she snuggled up into my breasts.

"Wait, two days? What about my dad? He'll be worried sick," I suddenly exclaim startling her to pull back and look at me.

She just smiled and rolled her golden eyes. "Its okay silly… Angela used some magic to sound like you… though I think she did a bad job, though she convinced him to let you stay at hers when he jumped to the conclusion that you and I would be doing stuff she changed plans."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Give me an hour in the bathroom and we can get right at it," I said jokingly and heard a surprised giggle as Rose opened the door poking her head in.

"Not yet you aren't," she interrupted. "I'm taking you both out tonight since you're up and about. I think we can check out a club. Of course Angela's coming," she added and I heard a screech of 'I am?' from down the hall and Angela joined Rose at the door blushing. "Yes, of course you are, it will be a girl's night out."

"Then are you taking Jasper and Edward?" asked Emmett laughing as he appeared for a moment before they turned up and he fled with them hot on his trail.

"That means I get to come too," interrupted a new girl as she flittered into my room. "It'll be cool huh witchy," she said latching onto Angela's arm and pulling it into her huge bust laughing as the girl burnt brightly. "We'll have a great time."

Alice giggled. "She's Tabby, a lykan and staying with us too as she wants to kick some more demon butt and apparently we're now demon lures."

"Great," I mutter with a sad sigh. "Well I guess I need this girl's night if I'm going to be fighting any more demons."

"Don't worry Bells," Alice said with a smile nuzzling my check. "If we can find more allies you'll have less evil bad guys to fight."

"This is starting to sound like a DC comic book," Tabby said amused. "With all the gay romances I have to say they are stepping out of the dark ages."

We all groaned.

 **0oo00oo0**

I've been feeling sick for a while now fighting with myself just seems to hurt more, but I shall not let myself become a monster, obeying 'his' commands. The very thought tends to disturb me.

They've become like a cult, a dark and disturbed one, and I have nowhere to turn, and even my little brother has been drawn in by this 'pack' of… of monsters, under his rule.

I had once thought that he is a good man and no matter what would always choose the correct path in life, but here I am, trying to run from my problems… him, and his pack of wild dogs, so strong they are that even the village chieftain are afraid to speak out against them.

I know that not all of them want to do the things they do but they're too weak to fight back and free themselves from such tyrannical rule.

I'm far enough into my change as I flee through the forest, nearing Forks that I know… I know that I'll soon be in… their territory but I can't stop now… I have to be free, to survive.

I slow my run, breathing heavily as I reach an invisible line I can smell their sweet, scent… overly sweet in a way, but not yet too unpleasant.

Sweat gleams from my tan brow as I contemplate whether or not to cross the line, to seek sanctuary within enemy territory, after all this so called enemy has never to my knowledge broken the treaty, and do not give in to their basic instinct for human blood.

I can feel my uncertain heartbeat pounding away painfully within my chest, uncertainty running amok within my clouded and befuddled mind… I can barely take the pain in my heart. I'm only sixteen, should I really feel like this…? Should such monsters really exist?

I feel myself slump down tiredly at the base of a tree whimpering slightly when I start, as I hear a rustling in the bushes followed by a low and intimidating growl, as a large grey wolf that could easily be ridden by a human like a horse stepped out, a small red foxes dead carcass dripping blood from its gigantic jaws.

I was rightly afraid as well as felt pity for the innocent creature it had killed as I had always liked foxes, and had always felt that my spirit guide would be a fox if our tribe did not believe we are all a part of the wolf spirit.

My muscles felt like they were aflame with the pain of… becoming like that monstrous wolf, the first female to… become one… what will I become? Just their play thing?

I find myself unable to think straight when suddenly from above me several metal things streak out from the trees, and I'm awed to witness several knife like things slice into the wolf with ease causing it to scream in agony.

However, as it dropped the dead fox a blur of movement was all I saw before the foot of a girl collided with the wolf's face sending it hurtling before another streaked by with long fingernails and tore his head off, which forced the wolf to revert back into the form of a naked Native American boy wearing a look of shock and horror.

Neither young women seemed surprised that the wolf turned into a person as the girl with wild blonde hair just tossed the head to one side and the other girl turned to her.

She was dressed strangely compared to the other girl who wore blue jeans, a tee shirt and trainers.

She was wearing black leather tight to her body like armour with no sleeves, with fingerless gloves and boots. The look accentuating her beautiful body in all the right places, and a hood hiding her face in shadow, but also, I could see a mask over her mouth and nose, as well as a headband.

The strangely dressed girl moved towards me, and I was rightfully terrified, so scared I couldn't find pity for the wolf that had stumbled into the realms of predators even it is no match for.

She stopped before me and I flinched as she offered out her left hand. Though, I couldn't see her face very well I knew her eyes were completely blank. I couldn't think straight and didn't know what to do, but jumped as I heard the howling of others.

I was surprised when the blonde girl growled with an expression boarding disgust and anger as she looked towards the sound.

However, the other girl hadn't paid it any mind. "Take my hand and lets go before more turn up!" she spoke harshly and I was shocked with myself for so easily obeying her command and taking her hand.

She was quick to pull me effortlessly to my feet and I could sense her eyes roaming up and down my body, examining me. Though, now that she was holding my hand as I stood by her I felt comforted and somewhat assured that she wants to help me rather than anything else, and the other girl moved to us, smelling strangely of the wild.

I'm not sure what either of the girls are, but I know neither are vampires, yet the girl wearing the hood has got the scent of one vampire all over her, while both have other vampire scents on them to much lesser degrees.

"Do not worry," the hooded girl commented. "We shall not allow them to have you, we must cross the border immediately as the Cullen's cannot cross over without inciting hostilities, and as of yet we would rather not."

"Yeah, yeah, come on girls," the blonde agreed rolling her eyes. "Before any more of these bastards turn up."

"Tabs!" the other groaned in annoyance as they started leading me clear over the border unsure about what will become of me. "Do you have to be so rude?"

"Of course…" was the last I heard before I fell towards the forest floor and knew no more.

 **0oo00oo0**

"So grandma… will she be okay?" I asked grandma as she was using some magic to look over the Native American girl as she had been placed in a bed in a spare bedroom at the Cullen's house.

We had been moved into the house too, as the place has many unused spare rooms it seemed logical for all of our protection, and although Bella complained she allowed grandma to 'persuade' her dad to let her move in too. Though, he thinks she has her own room she shares with her girlfriend Alice.

It has been two weeks since the last attack by daemons when Rose and Bella had fought so hard against all odds and managed to hold them off long enough for reinforcements.

I still feel very guilty about dragging them all into our troubles but still, Bella only reprimands me for being silly, while Tabby laughs and says she has nothing better to do anyway, and all of the Cullen's, even Rose want to help stop this maniac sorcerer.

"She'll be fine dear," my grandmother replied with a smile as she carefully tucked the girl up nice and warm. "It seems that her spirit and the wolf's spirit are at odds with each other…" she said in thought. "And from what I see she is a very strong willed girl, as it seems she's winning, but I can't say what she'll be in the end.

"It may be prudent to inform one of the great animal tribes, possibly a tribe from further north as we are so close being so near to Canada, and they are a very honourable people."

I was about to reply when the bedroom door was pushed open and Carlisle Cullen entered looking sullen and frustrated.

"The wolves have been in contact," he spoke. "Unfortunately they won't see reason," he said sadly. "They are giving us till Saturday, which leaves us with three days too… return the girl no-matter that she was running from them…"

"I see," grandma answered. "Anything else?" she asked.

He just nodded gravely. "Yes, it appears that someone from the res has convinced Charlie Swan to host a barbecue this Saturday since the sun will be out, and most of, if not all of the wolves will be there. It's to be the location, which they want her returned.

"Its… well Bella is not pleased with this arrangement. However, she… well she will not allow the return of the girl, and she's promising death to all of the wolves if her dad is harmed."

Grandma nodded sadly. "Yes… I feel for her. These wolves must be put in their place. They cannot go around braking supernatural laws so readily and think they will not suffer any consequences, we have enough problems with our Dark Sorcerer."

 **0oo00oo0**

I stepped out of my car with Alice as I parked up outside of my dad's house. Alice had tensed at the scent. I can't blame her as I can smell dog too, but it must be thousands of times worse for my little pixy angel.

However, it's pretty bad because there are three wolves in the house, and I can sense them tense in anticipation as we finally reach the front door. Alice gives me a questioning look, and I know what she's thinking so I shake my head.

"This is my house," I tell her reassuringly. "They're the un-welcomed 'guests'," I told her and smirked as we heard the faintest trace of a growl from within as I unlocked the door and entered the house.

I led Alice into the lounge where Charlie was seated with a wheelchair bound guy and three young men with huge rippling muscles.

My eyes narrowed in annoyance and I grimaced in disgust. "Haven't you dogs ever heard of wearing shirts!" I couldn't help but hiss out angrily.

"Bella!" dad said in surprise at seeing me. "Behave; I invited them round to discuss a barbecue on Saturday, as it's supposed to be such a lovely day. You and your friends will come won't you?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course we will!" I answered with a forced smile. "I'm sure it may be most… illuminating."

"You sure about that!" hissed out a shifty looking boy that was vibrating with anger as he glared at my Alice. "Sure it won't be too sunny for… curtain things to come out?" he asked the last laughingly.

I couldn't help but snort rudely. "Somebody should really put you on a leash!" I said clenching my fists in anger before a smirk lined my lips. "I understand you're missing a puppy, it's a shame he was most probably put down sniffing up the butt of the wrong girls!"

The wolves' eyes widened in surprise and anger as the shifty boy moved forwards but stopped quickly as the largest and oldest looking grabbed his shoulder glaring at me.

My dad was just looking between us all in confusion, and the wheelchair guy, I believe his name is Billy, looks scared and worried.

"The names, Sam, this is Paul," he gestured the shady boy. "And Jacob," he gestured the other, and out of the three he looked to actually be uncertain, unsure, yet calmest.

"I'm Bella, and this is Alice," I replied with cool eyes gliding over them. "All of this is a futile attempt on your part Sam as the choice is solely up to the girl… Leah… whether she wishes to return to you and your… friends or not."

"Billy, what is this about?" asked Charlie suddenly, a look of worry and suspicion on his face.

"Oh, err, just a squabble between Leah Clearwater and her parents," he was quick to say. "It seems that your daughter and friends found her and took her in. We're just trying to clear up any misunderstandings."

"Bella…?" Charlie asked with worry in his expression. "Is this true?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah, pretty much," I agreed with a smile. "They thought that a barbecue here would be a good place to meet and discuss things, after all us teenagers can be quite the handful."

 **0oo00oo0**

I watched the cub with fascination as I sat on the edge of her bed. The fight between wolf and… hmm… I keep getting the scent of fox so I figure that her animal spirit is that of kitsune, and soon her will would have sorted out what it wants over… well… the wolf. It's a shame I don't have the luxury of choice, though I suppose I'm used to it now, and at peace with what I am.

The elder witch has been working her magic to assist the poor girl, and I'm sure that it's done wonders. I just hope that we can gain the upper hand on Saturday against her filthy brethren. They need to learn some manners, and be forced back onto the correct path or else they'll just get themselves in more trouble and end up extinct as they are a weak supernatural species, and if we don't sort them out another will.

It's so messed up when some puppy, or other mythical being are born and go power mad, and here, entrapping good kids into doing their bidding, like a freaking dictator.

I reach my hand out and stroke the girls soaking hair off of her boiling hot forehead. I just hope the girl won't try anything stupid once she's changed like going to them for any reason before our meeting. It's bad enough that we had already killed one but we don't want to kill any more if we can help it.

I may not have known Bella for very long, but I do know she has a strong sense of justice and will go after her. I also know that Bella isn't the sort of human anyone wants to get on the wrong side of as she is very strong. You would have to be just a normal human not to feel Bella's strength, or an arrogant twit.

 **0oo00oo0**

"I think I remember you," I suddenly said as my attention was drawn to Jacob. He turned to me with a look of surprise. "Yeah… um… I think we used to play together as kids or something!"

He smiled a little at that and nodded his head. "Yeah… your dad and mine have been friends for years, and we used to play when you came to stay with him."

I chuckled at that. "Simple times huh?" I asked in amusement. "I guess for us these simple times have ended when… we became 'teenagers'."

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, us 'teenagers' huh?" he replied rolling his eyes. "So… I hear you're staying with… friends rather than here!"

"It's safer," I whispered so only they can hear while shrugging and speaking out loud. "So what's with the tattoo? Join a cult or something?"

He winced but shook his head and eyeing Sam fearfully, as we're being watched carefully by him and Paul while Charlie had begun disgusting things with Billy.

"Bella do you even know what you've gotten yourself into?" he asked quietly. "She can't protect you from them both, alone!" he said gesturing to Sam and Paul before making the correction. "Us… I can't disobey his orders, he's pack leader!"

I just smirked as my eyes travelled over the other pair of wolves and ignored Alice's warning growl aimed at them. "It isn't her you have to fight!" I hissed, and within a blink I was behind Paul pulling his left arm painfully behind his back, my lips close to his ear as he froze feeling the blade tip cut into the back of his neck.

"It's me who you would be fighting, if you even notice me before you die!"

"Bella…!" Charlie called out in surprise. "What are you doing!" he asked as I looked over with a sheepish smile to see my dad looking surprised and Billy worried as I moved letting Paul go, my kunai hidden out of sight once more.

It had been remarkably easy for the Cullen's to get me some expertly made kunai, shuriken, and even a pair of ninjato (ninja swords), and other tools for my... trade, is that the correct word.

"Sorry dad!" I said sheepishly as I moved back to Alice's side where she possessively put her arm round my waist, and the wolves' watches me wearily. "I was just showing the little boys a cool trick I learnt years ago."

"OK…" he replied uncertainly before shrugging. "Well with a trick like that you could make a good cop if you wanted to follow in your old man's shoes," he said laughingly. "I didn't even see you move."

"That's the whole point," I replied sheepishly before my eyes returned to Paul to see a glimmer of fear. "If the bad guys can't see you they won't have the presence of mind to even fight back… before…" I trailed of shrugging and leaving it up to interpretation, my dad's and the wolves being very different.

"I see… I didn't know you did martial arts Bell," he replied smilingly. "That must explain away your clumsiness."

"Indeed!" I agreed with a shrug.

 **0oo00oo0**

I sat up fast, and cried out grabbing my forehead as I heard someone else cry out too. I rubbed away the pain to see that blonde girl from before rubbing her forehead too sitting on the bed I'm on. I smile sheepishly as I realise I sat up so suddenly that we collided heads.

However, after a moment she smiled at me. "So girl… Leah right?" she asked and I nodded in agreement. "How are you feeling, I think the change has finished…? Kit."

 _Kit_ …? I wonder as I realise I feel brilliant. I feel no freaky pull towards the door and enslavement under Sam and the wolves like I had thought. I climbed out of the bed and ignored the fact someone had somehow gotten a pair of PJ's onto me and looked around.

I was in a bedroom, which looked barely used and frowned as I smelt the scent of vampire, but it wasn't like the wolves had said. It wasn't pleasant, but also not unpleasant.

"I… I feel great," I answered as I looked the other girl over and realised she doesn't smell normal, kind of earthly, and… a little like… "Y-you have wolf scent on you," I told her worriedly.

She just shrugged with a grin. "I'm the real deal baby, full moon, huge claws, and sharp teeth. I'm the thing of people's nightmares whereas your little tribal bastards would be my chew toys!"

"Y… you mean, you're… a-a real werewolf?" I asked in shock with wide eyes.

She grinned at me ferociously. "Welcome little vixen, your world has just gotten a whole lot more fucked up!"

"Tabitha!" an old lady wearing a blue silk robe walked into the room reprimanding the blonde. "There is no need to be so crude or worry the young girl so much."

"W-who are you?" I asked moving further from them.

The old woman gave a kind smile as she made a simple gesture with her knobbly brown wooden walking can, and my eyes widened further more as a wooden chair moved by itself from up against the wall and stopped before the old woman allowing her to take a seat.

"My name is Bertha Webber," she spoke kindly. "And I'm a mage just like my granddaughter, I'm sure you'll get along fine. I believe you already know that we are guests here of a golden coven of vampires, and you are invited to stay as long as you wish. Carlisle Cullen the head of this family has asked that I speak with you first before he comes in, as he doesn't want to provoke you.

"He is interested in your welfare. Although I've used some spells to assist you, he has been concerned with your medical well-being, and I'm afraid that I'm not the best of healers, and he has had centuries of experience. Will it be OK for him to enter and give you a proper examination?"

I let uncertainty creep-in first, after all she's talking about a vampire before I nodded slowly, after all, these 'people' have taken me into their home, and looked after me after everything that has happened. They could have easily done away with me at any time they wished, but instead they've been nothing but kind.

I'm having a hard time getting my head around all of this, first a werewolf, a real one, not the pale imitation my tribe is, and now a woman who can actually preform magic, real freaking magic. It's all overwhelming as just this morning I had to worry about only the pack taking away my free-will, and now.

I don't really know what to think about all of this, and I just hope that everything will sort its self out relatively fast. I had been fearing the pack for the last few weeks when here right next door are not only vampires but others too, what next, zombies?

 **0oo00oo0**

I watched as the three dogs and Billy Black drove away from my house before closing the door and following both Alice and Charlie back into the living room where he turned on us looking suspicious.

"OK girls, what's going on!" he half asked half demanded. "I'm not stupid, and I've noticed something weird going on down on the res involving that Sam kid."

I sighed as I just stared at him in thought. "Please dad, just know that they are highly dangerous and should not be trusted until that Sam is no longer in control."

"Bella, I don't understand," he replied in worry. "D-did they do something to Leah?"

I grimaced but shook my head. "Not quite dad… let's just say that… not all legends are mere fairytales and leave it there."

"W-what do you mean?" he asked as I went to leave, I sighed, but he continued. "There have been a few people going missing in surrounding towns. I've spoken to the res elders about it and they say no-one from the tribe has disappeared, but it always seems like they're not telling me the whole truth."

"People…?" Alice asked in surprise, and he just nodded. "How so… was there any evidence?"

"Not really," he said suspiciously. "Well, except for one girl was found nearly dead with huge claw and teeth marks in her. The only place that hasn't suffered any disappearances is Forks, and if they are to be believed La Push. It seems like some kind of animal, and forensics reports wolf DNA, but the marks seem much too large."

"Only girls have disappeared?" Alice asked suddenly and he nodded and started when she actually hissed through her teeth, and he instinctual moved back looking worried. "I see… they… we… we have to go, right Bella?"

"Yeah, I'll see you Saturday dad," I agreed trying to smile reassuringly.

He frowned in annoyance. "You don't really suspect them do you?" he demanded.

"Saturday," I replied as Alice led me to the door. "Don't speak about it to them, and don't try anything. I told you they're dangerous. Promise me!"

He sighed as he followed into the hall looking worried, and a little frightened. "If I promise, you'll have to promise to tell me why on Saturday."

"I promise I will," I replied readily.

He nodded, but still looked uncertain before nodding his head.

"I promise too."

 **0oo00oo0**

I was rightfully worried about this get together at my house with my father and the wolves as I stood on the roof of my house and watched as the only unsuspecting human greets them in the back yard. I was actually surprised how sunny it is today. It's never this bright, and if I don't have the guts to tell my dad he'll sure notice my sparkling girlfriend.

I'm just hoping he'll trust golden eyed vampires over supposed saviours, and vampire killers. Though, the wolves out number the vampires, with Angela, her grandmother, Abby, and me adding to the numbers so far they should keep their cool as we out power them even if we are out numbered we just need to split them up and they're as good as pathetic little puppies.

I felt like a change in my wardrobe today since its so nice out I'm wearing a white skirt that hangs to my feet light and airy with slits running each side from my upper thigh giving me plenty of room to move. The white top I chose has no sleeves and had some padding and support with elastic around my neck similar to a sports top as it shows off my ton tummy too. Last, my light blue half boots and fingerless fighter's gloves with metal plating. Also, tied on baggy white sleeves tied half way up my biceps with light blue cord, and my hair tired back loosely in white.

However, to complete my outfit I have countless weapons completely hidden. In fact, I'm carrying more weapons than I thought I could hide, and a sleek pair of transition sunglasses perched on my nose. I couldn't help but wonder how pathetic the wolves' senses must be as I'm not trying very well to hide.

I watch as my dad cautiously greets his guests trying not to look suspicious but not doing a very good job of it, and I can tell he's carrying a gun.

My eyes scan over the wolves' when I see that shifty one from the other day tense and look up straight at me. I smirked as he restrained himself as he made motions here and there causing other wolves to look up at me.

If only I had thought to bring a sniper riffle I could take out all the trouble makers. I heard that Sam guy, their leader telling his pack to ignore me, and that they can't make a move until Leah is at the 'party'. I actually heard the air-quotes in his voice.

I couldn't help but smile. I don't know why but the thought of smashing that arrogant bastard's teeth down his throat made my heart beat with excitement.

As I watched I saw Jacob giving me a few worried glances, but I knew he is too chicken to break rank from that Sam prick! It's a shame; from what little I remember from when we were younger Jacob was a nice guy. Well, at least they're all wearing tops today, which is something.

I left the roof after a few more minutes' observation with a swish I was in the shade of the house in the garden by the drinks. I grabbed a beer not caring that my dad finally spotted me (I'm not touching anything open) and pulled off the cap with my fingers before downing a swig. It was nice, refreshing and ice clod.

"Hey dad," I said as I reached where he stood next to where Billy sat at the barbecue "It's nice to see you in good health Mr. Black," I said politely to the wheelchair bound guy.

"You too Bella," he replied, and although I didn't doubt his sincerity, I could sense his anxiety.

"Morning, Bells," dad said to me, but he seemed a bit stiff in his actions, as if he had a thousand things going on in his head. "Umm… where are your friends?" he asked after a moment looking around me. It was at that moment that the other two humans at this gathering approached: Leah's mum, and dad. I felt sorry for them for now, but if they're on the wolves' side I might just hit them!

"Oh… I believe that's Alice now," I replied as I heard my car pull up outside as I left without it she was to bring it with her. "She should be with Tabby, Angela, and I hope you don't mind but I invited Angela's grandma. It would have been rude not to since I was inviting everyone else."

"O-of course that's fine," he replied eyeing me suspiciously. "I've met Ms. Webber before, and she's a very nice lady!" he was quick to say as my body language gave nothing away.

It was moments later that I heard growl after growl too low for humans to hear and I smugly noted that the wolves obviously didn't think that any Cullen would dare go out during the sun.

However, she then glided around the side of the house with an angelic smile on her lips wearing a beautiful flowing white summer dress and sandals with this giant white summer hat keeping her mostly in shadow, and huge stylish black sun glasses. I almost laughed as the hat and the glasses almost made her look lost.

I heard the wolves muttering in annoyance as she glided over with the other three following. I couldn't help but notice Alice was blatantly letting her hands catch drops of sunlight and sparkling.

She wound up into my arms and I had no qualms against planting a soft kiss to her lips, and since my father was quick to look away to tilted her face into the sun just to piss off the wolves. I pulled back as Tabby was laughing like a maniac and pointing at the angry wolves mockingly.

"Good morning Chief. Swan," Alice's beautiful voice chimed, which made the blushing man turn around to address her. "Thank you for inviting us. The rest of the family should be here soon with Leah of course. They're just running a little late," she said putting out her right hand into the light to shake his hand.

He almost gasped as he saw the diamond like affect the sun had as he cautiously shook her had. "Umm… t-think nothing of it A-Alice… it's a pleasure."

She pulled her hand back and smiled brightly as our group took sick pleasure in the wolves' slack jawed shock. I don't know whether they've ever seen or known what happens to a vampire in sunlight until today, or they just can't believe that she showed him.

"Hi… I'm Tabby!" she was quick to interrupt my father's train of thought as she took a great sniff of the cooking food. "Wow Mr. Swan that smells awesome!" she said happily licking her lips. "I haven't had barbecue in ages!" she said before. "Ouch!" she complained as Ms. Webber bonked her on the head with her cane.

"Please excuse her Chief. Swan," she said to him with a smile. "She does forget her manners."

"Oh, umm… that's OK," he replied looking lost and confused. "But please, call me Charlie." She smiled and nodded her head just as the wolves openly snarled startling Charlie as the rest of the Cullen's plus Leah turned up but walked through the house and other than Rose, (she wore a huge hat too) they kept to the shadows of the house.

"OK, what's going on?" Charlie asked in worry as he looked around and realised he is the only one not in the loop.

Sam growled as he stepped forward. "These leaches are harbouring one of our tribeswoman!" he hissed out in his boiling rage as he took in her scent.

"Harbouring sounds like she ran away to me," Charlie said with narrowed eyes. "And looking at you it seems like she might have good reason!"

"Enough of this foolishness…!" Sam hissed with cold eyes. "You are returning with us now, Leah!" he spat out her name in disgust.

"No," she replied, her eyes set on his without wavering. "I'm not your property or the tribes. I'm my own person, and you make me sick. There are laws to abide by, and you'll be punished for breaking them!"

He snarled and charged. I was going to intercept. Heck, all of the Cullen's were going to as well when this lightly tan boy wearing just some cargo shorts charged out of the wood did several somersaults in the air and hit the ground before ramming his shoulder into Sam. The wolf hadn't transformed thankfully but he cried out in pain as he was sent flying several feet, painfully hitting the ground.

"Ha…! Got you good dog breathe!" the boy spoke out rather arrogantly while laughing. "Don't you know you shouldn't pick on a beautiful young lady?" he questioned as he turned his head to Leah and winked, which caused her checks to light up crimson before he turned back to Sam, smirking, her bright blue eyes doing a lot of mocking.

I thought I sensed something over their, but the wind is blowing that way so it's hard to pick up smells if the person knows how to hide their scent. I watched as Sam was growling as he pulled himself up, and luckily the other dogs knew not to attack. They may have realised they're out matched.

I let my eyes flicker to Charlie as he just stared with wide eyes before he jumped as three large dark skinned men who even towered over the wolf boys stepped out of the forest quickly followed by some more leaner men and women that were more like the boy: athletic. Though, the women were wearing tighter shorts and sports tops to hide their trophies.

"Danny!" the largest of the men laughingly reprimanded. "Now rescuing a pretty young lady is of course honourably," he praised laughingly. "You don't need to gloat or be so smug about it now," he said chuckling as he turned to Sam. "However, attacking the young Kit is tan amount to declaring war on my clan. Though, from what we have heard you are declaring war on the Cullen Coven already, and after gathering our own evidence we find ourselves disgusted with you wolves!"

"Who do you think you are?" Paul suddenly sneered out unable to hold off any longer.

"Me!" he roared out, his friendly demeanour completely gone now. "I am the Head of the Bear Clan!" he said fiercely and proudly, his big brown eyes staring at Paul like ice, he shivered and backed down so easily.

"Are you OK dear?" asked a pretty tan older woman from the sleeker group as she moved from the others to Leah with a motherly smile; she brushed her dark hair out of her blue eyes. Leah could only nod and gulp, but the woman just laughed. "It is about time my son settles himself a little and finds a nice you woman to settle down with. Yes," she said smilingly looking her up and down in praise. "Yes, very pretty and I'm sure you're a sweet young woman…"

"Mum," Danny complained drawing out 'mum' in exasperation with bright red checks, I couldn't help but laugh. This caused attention to shift to me but I shrugged.

Sam interrupted with a snort. "She isn't going anywhere with you. You don't smell like him," he sneered at the Bear Head. "She belongs to us, bitch!"

However, the woman just smiled while shaking her head in amusement. "You think a foolish little cub like you holds a candle against my son?" she asked laughingly. "You leak of a vibe I've often called 'evil rapist'! And just being this close to filth like you makes me want to bring down the full force of my clan crashing down on you!"

"And my clan will be crushing them with you, Lady Marie," the Bear-shifter said with a look of amusement now on his lips.

"OK Enough!" Charlie suddenly interrupted the fun. He hadn't even noticed that Tabby had taken over his cooking duties seemingly humming to her self. She no doubt still wants her barbecued food. All eyes turned to him, which I could tell made him uncomfortable. "OK… who are you people and… just what the hell is going on?"

"Dad, calm down," I was quick to say with a reassuring smile. "The… tribe boys… they're not human. They transform into huge wolves and they have to obey their pack leader, which is Sam, and he has been getting them to do some awful things."

"Bella…?" Charlie asked looking at me as if I'm nuts. "Are you trying to say they're werewolves?"

"Yea, we are, so what!" snarled Paul suddenly in smugness.

However, Tabby snorted and laughed. "You… lykan?" she asked laughingly while a few others chuckled to, and a few wolves looked to be about to retorts when they looked back at her into now fierce slit eyes. "I'm the real deal puppies, and I was this before your ancestors were murdered by white man!" she said smugly.

"What is this? A monster convention…?" Sam growled out in rage. "We should just kill the lot of you. You see Charlie that's what our tribe does. It kills filthy things like the Cullen's. They're vampires!"

Charlie was startled and looked over confused, but Edward shrugged and stepped into the light sparkling. "We… are unique of our kind," he agreed with a gentle smile. "We choose not to drink human blood like a human can choose not to eat mean. This is why our eyes are not red, but gold."

"B-Bella?" he asked looking completely baffled and a little scared.

"My granddaughter and I are witches," Ms. Webber suddenly confessed.

"What?" Bella asked innocently as they all looked at her. "Oh, OK," she said as Jasper threw a near super-sonic stone at her and she just plucked it out of the air like it wasn't moving at all. "I'm a ninja…" she said with a pout. "Why when I say that does it sound so fake compared to the rest of you? Maybe I should call my self a spiritualist instead?"

"I still don't understand," he said awed by his daughter.

"Don't listen to these evil monsters Charlie!" Sam was quick to say. "They've brainwashed her and Leah, but if you let us take them both we can help fix them!"

"Yea, like you could… you know what?" I asked having lost all pretence that I'm not angry. "Fuck you, I'm just going to kill you Sam!" and with that I moved, a kunai in each hand I was in his space before he could even blink and stabbed him straight through his right shoulder before jumping back as Paul transformed and went for me.

The long bladed dagger that slid out of my right sleeve slit Paul's throat and he crumpled to the floor transforming back gurgling and trying to keep his throat together.

I heard the few humans screaming as I charged Sam again, now fully transformed. Another wolf went for me but a huge black bear charged out of the woods, its huge jaw tearing the other wolf's muzzle clean off, which made him change back.

Taking a quick look around Jacob and Seth (Leah's younger brother) were being coached by the bears to not transform, and to defy Sam until someone ends him.

I could see that there were some large white, red, and orange tigers attacking the wolves too. Also, the Cullen's had moved in too. However, Carlisle and Esme had moved to protect the humans in all their sparkly awesomeness. Though, I wounded why I wasn't surprised that Tabby was still cooking away without a care as she watched the show.

Shrugging I jumped up, flipping around with some circus-like acrobatics my dagger ended up in the skull of a wolf just as I saw a huge white fox and white tiger tag teaming a wolf together.

As I landed I just flung my kunai and it landed in the eye of a wolf. Spinning backwards I round housed a wolf with my left heal before Emmett crushed its neck high fiving me we linked hands and he tried to lift me but his eyes widened when I gained the momentum and used him to bludgeon a wolf to death and leaving him to nurse his pride.

It was just after that that I saw Alice getting multi-teamed by Sam and three others and barely dodging. She had even lost her hat, but her sparkle was only making it harder for them to catch her.

Jasper and I got to her at the same time. I grabbed the kunai still in Sam's shoulder and twisted before he realised we were there. The pack leader roared and screamed in pain before I kicked him over.

I slammed my foot into his throat as he struggled to get up. In that moment the battle stopped as a lot of wide eyed wolves stared at the scene as I dropped onto him, my left hand grabbing his throat. I pulled back my right fist.

 **Boom!**

 **Boom!**

 **Boom!**

With each punch blood sprayed from him, and with the second he stopped struggling, and with the third his heart stopped beating and he was dead. I stood up, and I must have been a sight, all of that blood and not a drop on me.

"This is what happens…" I said slowly and coldly. "To any mythical creature that fucks with my territory or my family…!"

"As it should be," agreed the Head of the Bear Clan with a proud nod. "We… those who have families to protect cannot let creatures like Sam live if they threaten to disturb our world and or the human world," he said turning his attention to Jacob. "You are now the Head of the Wolf Tribe. I pray you do not let such responsibility cloud your sensibilities!"

"Y-yes sir," he agreed with a strong nod. "B-but… the girls he… we… they're… he killed them all."

He nodded with a sad sigh. "Such frivolous use of something as delicate as life... then the Wolf Tribe must make penance, and bring honour back to your people. It is the only way."

"D-dad… are you OK?" I asked as I walked over with Alice holding my hand. "I'm… I'm sorry, but… with… this is not the world of Harry Potter where we could just lock them up and trial them for their crimes."

He just nodded slowly looking dazed. "I-I just need to think," he said as he walked off and sat down on the back porch

I sighed as many of the other shifters ran off to change while Leah's parents helped Billy over to Charlie. "I kind of jumped the gun with attacking like that, but I couldn't stomach the fucking prick any more!"

"You weren't the only one holding back," Rose said as she drifted over. "I was close to starting it too. Oh, yeah… how the hell did you not get dog blood on you?"

"Well… that's the secret of being awesome!" she replied with a small smile.


	58. Uncharted Void (HP-Skulduggery Pleasant)

__End of 2nd year & on. Harry got separated from Ron while heading into the CoS to save Ginny. There he was attacked by killer spiders, & a monster dog-man-thing while trying to find his way back to save the girl, & picking up a new path of adventure along the way. Harry will make his own choices, & meet strange new friends, enemies, and challenges along the path to uncover the past.__

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Skulduggery Pleasant series - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Supernatural - Chapters: 5 - Words: 29,944 - Reviews: 60 - Updated: 3/7/2014 - Published: 2/23/2014 - [Harry P., Valkyrie C./Stephanie E.] Luna L., Skulduggery P._

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry Potter was having a horrible time at Hogwarts. This year had been even worse than the year before if anyone could believe that, and the year before sucked almost as bad as having to live with his douche bag relatives.

He hated his relatives, and he hated having to be the hero because the adults were idiots, but given the choice of risking his life and having the Dursley's as his only company, he would take the life or death situation any day.

Though, he half wondered whether hanging around the Dursley's was considered a life or death situation, considering he had never felt safe around them. He had mostly been his cousins punch bag, and the day Harry was able to use magic outside of school was the day he was turning them into turnips.

The year before, Harry had to protect the Philosopher's Stone from a deranged moron who let Harry's arch-enemy, the Dark Wizard Voldemort possess him. They were planning on stealing the powerful alchemic stone to give the Dark Wizard back his body from when he had lost it years before trying to kill Harry as a baby. Then he would get back to trying to destroy the world.

Professor Quirrell hadn't been much of a teacher, and would not be missed. He ended up dead when the so-called protection from Voldemort, Harry had, transferred from the disembodied spirit as it possessed him, so he couldn't touch Harry, and his touch dissolved him, and Voldemort fled from the school.

It was when Harry first realised that these sort of nutty things were bound to follow him like a bad smell. He had just wanted to be left alone to get on with his life, make friends, and have fun, the normal sort of thing, but he wasn't that lucky. It sometimes felt like the Headmaster Dumbledore enjoyed watching him suffer through these moronic events.

Quirrell must have been crazier than anyone to think that he wasn't going to die. It wasn't like Voldemort cared about anyone. The ex-teacher had been rotting away, alive. That should have been an indicator that all was not well. If he thought for a moment that Voldemort would have shared the Philosopher's Stone with him; he was kidding himself.

Harry didn't get how these people could hate others so much based on their blood that they would go to such lengths. It was all utter craziness, and he wanted to slap them all and knock some sense into them. They could have done amazing things in the world, but instead they chose to hurt people to get their jollies off.

It was all craziness if you asked him. Then the old headmaster expected radical and fanatic terrorists to get some kind of reprieve. The only reprieve they should get is a nasty curse to the face and a kick in the nuts just to teach them that extra lesson before they're dumped in maximum security prison and never seen again, and if they fight back too harshly, a cutting curse to the throat.

He may think such action is harsh, but he had lived with racists who were one throw away from being radicals after his blood, and they like the Death Eaters and their boss have no reason to be, and no right. It was racism in its ugliest form, and he had seen that racism had damaged, and destroyed many cultures around the world, even going so far as to end highly advanced civilisations, putting humans back by years.

Harry wasn't the smartest kid around, but he enjoyed history, even more since joining the magical world. It wasn't just the muggles who had partaken in destroying ancient cultures through jealousy and greed, but Atlantis, reading between the lines fell to western mage who wanted its wealth, and brought illness that the people had never had to experience before, and never built an immunity, and then – boom, the city was gone, and still no one knew what really happened in the end.

Then places like Avalon, and Camelot. People had a vision that mage and muggle should get along, and for a while it worked. Then came the moronic racism, either from muggles, or from mage, likely both, and Camelot fell, and the ideology of Avalon fell with it. It made out Merlin to be a great white wizard, but it was so over the top that Harry was sure there was more to it than that.

He often wondered why everything was taken so black and white. They took so much at face value. After all, history is written from the point of view of the victor. He felt that history should be written by a third party; an outside observer. Then he wouldn't feel so confused when he thought about such things that happened so long ago with badly kept records that everything seemed blown out of proportion.

It's like with the Voldemort problem he had. Everyone automatically thought he hated the murderer. Voldemort murdered his parents after all. He supposed that he hated losing his parents more than their killer and some day. He promised that he would end the Dark Wizard once and for all. He hated more than anything when people praised his name, and the day his parents died. It was disrespectful and uncouth.

Then maybe someday, he could settle down to the quiet life and enjoy himself. He could maybe have a family of his own, and instead of letting Dumbledore in his inner circle of awesome where he'll be in danger of the senile old man's plots, where his wife and children would be in danger, he'll put the old man in a retirement home out of the way where he'll get all of the attention he needed from people who won't pay him so much heed, and he won't make trouble for anyone.

Harry still didn't get how the old man, even slightly senile could hire Severus Snape as potion teacher. Harry wouldn't discredit the greasy slime balls potion talent, but he would and could question his teaching talent forever as the man had none. If that grease ball was teaching at Hogwarts after Voldemort's demise, and long after Harry had had children, they wouldn't be going to Hogwarts.

In fact, it might be nice to move out of the country in the future. Maybe move to Australia or somewhere in the sun with nice warm beaches. He would of course be a jerk about it and tell the papers why his children wouldn't be attending Hogwarts.

Shaking his head he frowned at the tone his thoughts had taken him. He had wanted a family so bad that he was starting to think of making his own and he felt the slight blush, even though he was hard to embarrass these days with the crazy things a lot of his fangirls get up too.

Thinking back to Voldemort and the likes, Dumbledore included. He wondered how they had survived so long with all of their over the top, super elaborate plots that could go wrong in a heartbeat, but they're so arrogant they never plan for the eventuality that someone could and would most likely foil their plans.

Harry would have to let that sit in his mind so none of his schemes come undone by one unravelled thread. That would be ridiculous. He wasn't going to be that kind of guy. He needed to start working at setting himself apart from all of the crazies before one of these got someone he liked killed, or worse, him.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep Dumbledore out of his head. The perverted old man seemed to see no harm in raping people's minds. Their thoughts. Their memories. Then what? He likely used it against them, for his great good, whatever that was supposed to mean.

Then to top things off he lets Snape have a go too. However, Snape is violet and painful when he attacks. It was Harry's heightened senses, born from all of his isolation, and his need to survive that clued him in, allowing him to feel the attacks, and because of the constant attacks, his survival instincts were grabbing hold and not letting go. They were giving him the skills to keep them from his mind, and it was infuriating them both.

Dumbledore wasn't an easily angered man, so it was hard to read from him, but Snape gave him detentions all the time. He said they were for stupid things like breathing, but they were really for denying him access to his mind, but if he admitted what he couldn't do Harry was sure Slytherin parents would be in an uproar, which could get him fired as Dumbledore controlled too many Gryffindor parents for them to kick up much of a fuss.

Harry had asked about means to protect peoples mind from a wired blonde Ravenclaw girl he met in the Hogwarts library. He hadn't meant too. She was sitting opposite him and he was contemplating asking the school librarian. He must have talked out loud as she looked up at him with faraway blue eyes.

She told him that it would get back to the headmaster, and he would never allow Harry such knowledge. She told him about occlumency. It was the defence against Dumbledore and Snape's, mental attacks, legilimency.

The library didn't have books on the subject, for obvious reasons that the students might find out about it. However, being a conspiracy theory nut, the cute and sweet girl gave him one of her copies to keep. She was nice. He often worked in the library on his homework sitting with her, even though his friend Hermione didn't like her because she couldn't believe all the so-called rubbish she came out with.

Harry had been having a talk with Luna Lovegood about aliens (yes, from other planets). He believed that they weren't alone, and they were discussing whether aliens had magical communities too.

Now, Harry agreed that since the earth did that they had too, unless mage weren't originally from earth but a completely different species that gave up their advanced technology thousands of years ago, to join the human race, and got stuck in the time warp they now were in.

Hermione had gone off on a rant about how there was no such thing as aliens, and wizards and witches were not descended from aliens. Harry had only said that witches and wizards weren't supposed to exist either, and she stormed off, sulking and wouldn't talk to him while he was with Luna, since then.

Honestly, he just enjoyed the company of someone willing to take apart wizard culture, and make fun of it with him. Sure, he believed in aliens, especially after learning of magic, but he wouldn't quite bring himself to commit to mage are – or were aliens. It was more of... just a thought.

Anyway, above Luna's oddities, she was smart, and because of her open mind – too open sometimes – she thought outside of the box and kicked it a few times for good measure. He found she was smarter than Hermione, which was likely a reason Hermione disliked her so much.

Therefore, she was a font of knowledge, even more so because she lived in the magical world. Whereas Ronald Weasley, his other friend was quite the opposite of Hermione, the muggle-born when it came to smarts, he was a pureblood who knew less about magic than Harry had done before he even knew about magic as a real thing.

The book Luna had given him was excellent, and even taught the basics of legilimency, which was a great lie detector, but so far he wasn't all that good at it. He went the whole nine yards while studying his mental protections. The better he got the more Snape and Dumbledore tried to beat him, but the more they tried, the quicker he learnt. It was like they were unwitting teachers.

Harry shook off those thoughts for now. He was on a mission to rescue the damsel in distress since mostly all the adults didn't want to know when he tried telling them where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was a few days before. He would have thought McGonagall would have learnt her lesson, not listening when they told her about the Philosopher's Stone the year before.

Ginny Weasley had been kidnapped. She was one of his fangirls. She wasn't a fanatical with limited morals like some of them.

He had wanted to tell a teacher – well competent teacher about the chamber, and how to get in, forcing them to listen if he had too, but he had been rebuffed by his friend Ronald to take the idiot Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart. He was as total fraud, and loser.

Harry was standing at the top of the slide down into the Chamber of Secrets in the girls' bathroom. He would agree that he would have never believed the so-called biggest muggle hating douche bag in dark-lore history had hidden the secret entrance in a bathroom, let alone a girl's bathroom. Though, he figured that it might have originally been a boy's bathroom, or even a staff bathroom.

Ron stood with him, looking down into the darkness as they had 'persuaded' Lockhart to test the slide out, and once he called up, complaining about how filthy it was Ron jumped after him, yelling in fear like a little girl. It was kind of amusing, and Harry had to hide his grin from Myrtle, the ghost who inhabited the bathroom.

Myrtle, or Moaning Myrtle as she had come to be known had been the last ever victim of the Basilisk that resided within the chamber 50 years previously. Back then, someone opened the chamber and without a spot of proof, Rubeus Hagrid was blamed and expelled for the attacks on muggle-born students.

Hagrid was either an evil mastermind or the dope in someone else's scheme, and he didn't speak out, never given a chance. The only thing Dumbledore did for the friendly and naive giant of a man was give him constant employ at the school. It showed how much anyone, ministry included really believed he did anything, and that he was just the fall guy, for them and the real culprit.

For most of the year Ron had been telling Harry about how Ginny, his younger sister no less, what a crazed, psycho fangirl she was, and here he was going to rescue her. Honestly Harry didn't mind. He thought most of his crazed fangirls were amusing, but Ginny was nowhere near as crazy, or that crazy at all.

Okay, he had seen her staring at him like many other girls, but she didn't do anything abnormal. Harry had tried to make friends with her. After all he had spent most of the summer holiday at her house, after the escape from the Dursley's, and it was odd how Dumbledore didn't seem to have mentioned that, as Harry was certain Mrs. Weasley would have told him the moment she found out.

Anyway, some of his crazed fangirls had done some of the oddest thing. He had been flashed by older girls, front, top and bottom, and rears. They were his older fangirls, and before that he had never really thought about what girls looked like in them areas. It was mostly flashes on boob and bottoms that he got, but they were mostly very fast, and honestly, he liked them, especially since it only seemed to be the girls in the best shape that had the brazenness, but that had calmed down quite a lot since first year, last year, and he was sure most would stop eventually and leave him be - hopefully.

The fangirlism was kept to a minimum to near non-existent when Ron or Hermione was around. In other words they kept it to winks and giggling. He wasn't alone too much but that was when he would get the weird stuff. He would hear giggles, the words 'I dare you too...' then the dare sometimes returned and maybe two or three girls flashing him. It was weird to say the least, but not unappreciated.

He was nearly a teenager after all. It had been highly embarrassing at first, but he had started to appreciate it. It was amusing sometimes that they would be more embarrassed than him.

Harry was certain Ginny hadn't tried anything like that with him. He would remember as the others tended to be a few years older than him. He had just wanted to make friends but Ron didn't like that idea. He might have been afraid Harry might have enjoyed her company over him, which might have been true, Harry didn't know.

It was surprising how the only person the girls didn't mind going something weird in front of was Luna. The blonde girl had been confused when it happened, and he had to explain, and then stop her flashing him as she thought she was obliged to as she liked him too. He had to assure her that yes, he would probably like the show, but no, his female friends don't have to, and that they were just crazy fangirls.

He sighed, shaking his head clear as he thought about it. Ever since, Luna had been more comfortable touching him. It was nice to have a friend who would hug and stuff. It was odd thinking that he had missed out on that sort of thing never having a family for that sort of thing.

Luna was good company, and since she hung around him sometimes, those annoying girls from her classes weren't picking on her because of her eccentric behaviours. She was like the little sister that he had always wanted, and never wanted to be stuck with him at the Dursley's because he would have probably killed them for looking at her funny.

The fangirls weren't as annoying as some people at Hogwarts he could name. He got gifts, used underwear, pictures, and other things from the more wealthy girls in the school, and that included a few Slytherin girls. He kept that secret from everyone, except for Luna since she knew some of the girls were weirder than her anyway.

Harry smiled slowly as he had almost thought Luna would have sent him her panties for Christmas or something, but she sent him a new book on detection magic, just in case. The thing about crazy girls was that they didn't have qualms against spiking their target, or adding tracking charms to things, and he didn't want to waste something useful they might send him, while other things are neatly stored away in one of his trunks compartments, locked away.

He shook his head as he heard Ron hitting down underground and smirked at Myrtle as she was smitten with him. He didn't get it, but apparently Luna said the girls like the rebel hero vibe he had going on. He wasn't sure what that was, but most of the school seemed to know something of the previous year, and then all the things in between, and surviving the killing curse. She said it would likely calm down as he got older.

Myrtle was kind of cute. She had been a couple years older than him when she died. He felt bad for her, having her life cut so short, murdered, and yet not once had anyone living asked her about it.

Harry thought that everyone was so stupid. Ghosts had a host of knowledge, and the living just ignored them, even when one had been murdered. It was stupid, ignorant, and possibly arrogant.

He let a wider smirk line his lips before giving her a wink and jumping into the pipe. He could hear her embarrassed giggle as he slid down deeper and deeper into the castle. The slide would have been more fun with less friction, and horrible sludge and dirt clinging to his school robes. His raven black hair wasn't cut too short and flailed in the wind from his fall.

His eyes were the colour of emeralds, and widened in worry as he felt the tunnel shake and thought his luck was out and either the pipe was collapsing or the basilisk was crawling through it ready to swallow him. He wondered briefly why he didn't even bother trying to ask the secrete entrance for stairs. After all, he couldn't imagine someone like Salazar Slytherin sliding down to his secret base on his butt.

Letting out a sigh, the shaking stopped, but the tunnel dipped, sending him further down, moving him faster while he staggered in the slid fruitlessly trying to grip the sides to slow himself down. He didn't mind a lot of speed usually, but then he would prefer to control that speed. Here and now he was out of control. He didn't know of any spells to slow himself – well he did, but in his situation he didn't think it would help him much.

The levitation charm wasn't known to slow people down, just pick them up. He doubted he had enough room in the slide anyway. He made a mental note to think of obscure reasons for magic, like falling, and find spells to protect himself, from his own stupidity. That was if he survived his tunnel ride as he knew something had happened, as neither Ron nor Lockhart were sliding as long as he was.

"T-this isn't going as planned!" he spoke to himself, trying to keep out the fear before answering himself, "I don't actually think I planned anything, so it is going to plan."

He knew by then that the shaking tunnels had been something moving and he wasn't going to be spat out anywhere near Lockhart or Ron. He just hoped his ginger haired friend didn't let his guard down around the fraud or he may lose his memory if he had read enough between the lines of Lockhart's fraud.

How Dumbledore could let an idiot like him teach was appalling. It was like Dumbledore didn't want them to learn how to defend themselves. Harry was thankful that he was naturally good at Defence against the Dark Arts, or he supposed curses and jinxes were his forte, or maybe he should just try harder at other areas. He felt like he might just be engaging in the stereotyping that he was supposed to be the hero or something on a subconscious level.

Harry had been sliding through the tunnel long enough that the exhilarating feeling in his chest had gone, and he was feeling a little annoyed that he wasn't coming to the end.

"How far down does this tunnel go?!" he asked himself feeling frustrated as he thought of poor Ginny, hurt, cold, and alone. "If I end up in the Land that Time Forgot, being chased by dinosaurs I am so suing Hogwarts and Dumbledore for this crap-!"

It was at that moment that he felt a whoosh of air and cried out as he was flung out into a dark, dank, and cold chamber before he started falling, and falling, and falling. He screamed in terror, and he continued screaming before he got bored, having to take several breaths just to scream.

He was falling like a skydiver, and no parachute, frowning. He felt quite annoyed. The wind rushed through his hair and passed his ears. He wanted to shout and cuss out the magical world, because only they would build a school on top of what seemed like a bottomless pit.

It must have been thirty something minutes later that he had flipped himself over, resting with his hands behind his head, and his feet crossed, thinking. He couldn't think of anything really, but he figured he would give a few things a try. He couldn't rely on Ron to rescue Ginny, and he was starting to feel hungry. The fall was draining him of energy, and honestly, it could have been fun, but the exhilaration had worn off.

Harry realised it was true. You can have too much of a good thing. He wished he could carry his broom around in his pocket. His trusty Nimbus 2000 would have seen him right. He could have flown out but now he had to find some other way.

Flipping back over to face down was rather easy. He really wished he could fly like he was without the falling out of control. It would likely be the greatest fun he had ever had in his life. Not that the bar of great fun for him was set very height, but he was sure flying without a broom would be hard to top.

" _Lumos!_ " he cried out as he snatched out his wooden wand from his left sleeve with his right hand. He had a black leather holster he had been given by one of his Slytherin admirers so his wand will be under his arm and easily accessible with charms to clean and protect it and make sure even if it was on display that no one noticed it.

He frowned as the beam of light was tiny and thin. It would barely light up him the cavern was so dark. He could smell the water somewhere in the rocks, but couldn't see anything with his pathetic little dribble of light. However, he did know a few spells that he was sure Hermione would have frowned at him for knowing without her knowing he knew them.

"Not bright enough!" he muttered to himself as he concentrated as he hadn't practised his next spell much, and it was vastly more powerful. He moved his wand in a wave of a pattern in a swift, strong, purposeful motion of arches and ticks, swishing faster than he had ever before.

" _Excandui lampadis!_ " he yelled out with (for once) perfect pronunciation. He had never tried that hard before. He had never had such dire need. He figured that he would have work on that if he wasn't going to be a pancake.

He had to shield his eyes as the light exploded around him, and when the spots left his eyes and they focussed, his mouth dropped open as the rocky enclave was bathed in an orange glow. He looked down to see he was about fifty metres above an underground lake. He could see his reflection in the water he was so close, but he wasn't getting closer as blasts of air streamed up from some blue marking under the water.

The marking glinted on the light of Harry's spell. He felt like crying that he had spent half an hour, or more floating on some stupid rune.

"The hell is this crap!" he whined, angrily. "Okay... how the hell am I going to get down from here?!" he asked himself as he tried to hide the fear in his own voice. "Right... big gun time, and this is going to hurt!" he mumbled as he prepared himself to use the only spell he knew he could to get off the rune, and into the cold water.

"Explosiva Spiritus!" he called out as he waved his wand. He braced himself against nothing as the OWL level spell sparked out and boom. He cried out in pain and worry as the air beside him exploded in blue flames throwing him out of the wind shooting up at him.

Then next thing Harry knew was panic as his eyes opened under the dark of the lake. He had lost his wand as well as his breath. The water was freezing, and running through his veins. His robes were filling with water, dragging him down. He tried kicking and pushing, forcing himself up, chocking on the water. He had never been swimming before, and it hadn't occurred to him that he couldn't swim at the time.

No. He refused to drown like that. He refused to become fish food. He held his breath. Shivering under the water, but his adrenalin was pumping through his veins. He tore off his robe, shirt and tie in a quick struggle, his trousers, shoes, socks, and boxers. They were all heavy with water so loosening them was all it took to wriggle free.

He splashed and struggled, and broke the surface, splashing through. His vision was slightly blurred as he had lost his glasses in the water. He was chocking up the fresh, freezing water and shivering as he gulped and gulped, trying to take in as much oxygen as he could get.

Looking around he managed to keep his head above the water. He saw a cave tunnel to the distance. His eyes had adjusted to darkness. It had a small 'shore' to it, leading to dry land. He struggled to swim towards it, trying to ignore the things in the water he felt brushing up against him.

It took him several minutes to get to land, shakily pulling himself up and collapsing on the rocks, on his back. He looked to the water, shaking. He had half expected some horrible lake monster to try eating him or something. He shakily pulled himself up. His muscles protested, and his teeth chattered. However, he had to move. He had to find away to get to Ginny and save her before it was too late.

He managed to get up onto his hands and knees. The only thing he wore was his wand holster and that was empty; his wand forever lost. "Okay... maybe I have some kind of hero complex!" he muttered to himself tiredly forcing himself to his feet.

He wasn't normally self-conscious about his body, and though he had some muscle from being overworked by the Dursley's they weren't overly large. But he had secretly been smug that he was a lot better hung than the other boys in his year as he caught glimpses here and there, and he was even bigger than a few of the older boys he caught glimpses at while at the urinal.

However, all of the cold water, and frigid air wasn't doing him favours. He didn't have any dry clothes to wear so hoped that he had warmed up enough by the time he got back to saving Ginny.

"Super villainy sounds l-like a good change in career!" he stuttered shakily to himself as he stumbled as he tried to move. "It has to be less stressful to sit on your throne while your minions do all the hard work!" he said, sighing while taking shaky breaths.

He looked into the dark corridor cut into the rocks. It looked too smooth to be natural, but he couldn't be sure in the magical world. He took one last deep breath before stepping into the tunnel and near jumping out of his skin as torches either side exploded to life with flames, leading the way deeper into the tunnel like a Mexican wave. The flames felt nice as they warmed the area, and him.

The torches were in old brackets and the whole tunnel had cobwebs filling corners and melting away with the magical flames of the torches where they had been on the brackets. He reached out and shakily took a torch, freeing it from its bracket and spending a few minutes letting the flames warm him before heading on, keeping the torch in case he needed a weapon.

Brushing his soggy hair back out of his eyes he moved on. He had some heroics or something to get too. He was tired and hungry, but still, he couldn't trust that Ron could save Ginny with that idiot Lockhart.

The dark tunnel was creepy and had him jumpy. He couldn't help but fear something jumping out to try eating him. It was just he was who he was, and that was what monsters tended to do whether they were human or not. That was when he froze as he heard something creeping.

He looked around as he came to a stop by a cross section of the tunnel. He heard a scuttling sound and looked down one of the tunnels as the light of his torch glinted off something. He sighed in relief as it was just a teal coloured spider with black legs and sharp looking pincers, but it was only the size of a tarantula, maybe smaller, and having seen the giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest, it was practically harmless in his opinion.

However, he looked away, down the other two tunnels, trying to pick one before he looked back down the spiders' tunnel to see it had three friends with it. He gulped as he heard the scurrying, more and more as the four moved to scurry towards him.

They came out of the shadows in a wave of black, flushing blue backs. They covered the floor as if it was moving, the walls, and ceiling were alive with them as they fought to get to him. His eyes had widened impossibly in terror before he didn't care what tunnel he was going down. He just chose and fled, running faster than he ever had, sweating as his heart started pumping warmth through his body.

He looked back to see the wave of monstrous arachnid after him. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. I would much rather the giant ones, while I'm fully clothed!" he cried out as he pulled off torches, dropping them in the path behind him. He heard some hisses as some spiders were burnt up in the flames, but after a second they diverted, straight around the flames in a scuttling swarm.

Harry ran faster, looking to his sides, spiders ran on the walls, and he swiped his torch at them, knocking them away. He ran as he saw a light up ahead. It was a bluish glow. He reached the exit of the tunnel and shot over thin air. He let go of his torch as he saw the sand coloured rock and slammed into it, grabbing hold, he swung, and his left hand slipped and he flipped back, holding himself in the air by his right hand.

He looked down and gulped as he saw his torch hit the ground, several hundred metres down. He scrambled to pull himself up, panting for breath, grabbing hold with his left hand, pulling himself up. He could hear the scurrying and looked behind. The spiders were pouring out of the tunnel, some falling while others poured up, down, and to the sides.

"Oh shit!"

He started climbing; the glow was coming from some stones on his wall. He was forcing himself on, pushing, and pulling himself up. The rocks were slippery but he had to move fast, racing the spiders. The sharp rocks were cutting into his skin on his hands and feet. He could feel blood trickling from him as he struggled, even going so far as to throw himself up to grab hand reaches too far to reach out for. He didn't know how long it took but he was soon pulling himself up into a small craves.

Scurrying through the tight gap he soon heard the scurrying of the monster spiders. He would rather camp out in the Forbidden Forest. He could see some light up ahead of him and soon he fell through the gap to the floor below, panting for breath. Looking back into the gap; his eyes widened as he saw them coming, the blue glint of light, flashing as they moved.

"Crap!" he mumbled as he took a step back. He looked around as he entered a chamber that had to have been twenty times the size of the Great Hall back in the school.

It had two huge doors he came in from with sloping corridors on the outside leading towards the doors with spiders scurrying through both with more coming the same way he did.

He grabbed the door on the right. It wasn't too hard to slam it closed but the other was stuck. He pushed and heaved but it wouldn't close. The spiders were nearing. The spiders beady black eyes staring at him, and he imagined them licking lips as they hunted their meal.

"I am not surviving all of this to become bug food!" he roared out and suddenly the door slammed closed and splattered several spiders, and locking the rest out.

He felt like he was going to be sick, glad that he could still have bouts of accidental magic.

Harry took a few minutes to catch his breath. He felt dizzy and sick. He felt as if his luck had run out but he couldn't even hear the spiders any longer. He looked around. The chamber was lit with an orange glow from torches around the room glinting off gold and silver, gems and weapons from wooden bows to spears and swords, and huge bulky, powerful looking armours.

The place was a complete treasure trove, but he couldn't find it in him to cheer in glee about how rich he could be. He knew the moment he touched some treasure was the moment the walls would start caving in. He had read plenty of books about treasure hunters to know that much.

The human bones scattering the vault was enough of a deterrent from greed for him, and he needed to find a way out to get to Ginny. He needed to find her and make sure she wasn't giant snake chow.

"Oh crap!" he muttered to himself angrily. "I have to fight a giant snake next!" he said feeling as if he was close to crying. He staggered back and paused as he hit something and gulped. He looked back to see a giant dog-headed man thing. It held a giant black battle scythe and growled with razor sharp teeth, and he was sure that wasn't a friendly hello.

He managed to dive to the side as it swung at him. It was wearing a batty old kilt over its shoulder and around its waist. It looked like it used to be black, but had been de-coloured with age and wear, near falling apart even. It swung down at him with it powerful black muscles bulging.

Harry rolled, barely avoiding death. The monsters head looked like it came straight from the meanest, strongest dog on earth, also black in colour with pointed ears. It reminded him of depictions of Anubis, from Ancient Egyptian legends, only wearing a kilt over the jewels and toga thing.

He scrambled to his feet as the monster swung again, near clipping his arm. Harry ran, but tripped, feeling the whoosh of the scythe over his head as he crashed into a pile of gold. Spinning to look up with wide eyes, he grabbed for anything as the scythe came down. He pulled a round golden shield into the way. His eyes widened as the scythe slashed the shield in two.

He cried out as threw each piece of lame metal into the beast but he just battered them away with his free arm with long hands and fingers with sharp claws, roaring out with glaring black eyes. His scythe swung, but Harry was already moving. Skidding on the gold and silver, he dived round as he grabbed a long silver coloured sword. He had expected it to be sliced through, but it held.

The momentum of the scythe on sword sent him flying back into a pile of red, blue, and green gems. The golden-glow of the torches illuminated him in a halo of colour.

He groaned as he looked up through blurry eyes. It kept coming for him, and he scurried back when its foot caught on something and it fell. It dark eyes looked as surprised as Harry. Then it landed on him and stopped moving. Its scythe lay motionless by its side while Harry struggled out from underneath the beast.

He panted on his hands and knees as he almost laughed as he saw his sword stuck through the creature, sticking out of its back covered in crimson blood. He could cry and laugh at his own pathetic luck. He climbed to his feet and looked around. He remembered to grab a weapon, and made sure not to pick up something that was deceptive because chances were it was useless to defend him.

He chose a lance because it was one of the only things he could use to help him walk as it was taller than he was with a blade to one end like a giant framed dart or arrow head. It was thick and strong, sharp and durable. It was beautifully made, cosmic grey. He could feel the magic properties, whatever they might be, but then even the sword he killed the beast with had a magical feel.

He was staggering as he tried to find an exit. There was so much magic in the air he could actually hear it buzzing and crackling, thickening the atmosphere enough that he could taste ozone. He moved slowly, close to passing out, and he felt like he was near deaths door. His head ached, and he felt like he had caught the flue.

It was shortly after a small look around where he was disappointed that all the armour was adult sized and wouldn't fit him that he saw the black glow. He moved closer as he found a gem in a pedestal, standing apart from all the treasure. It was glowing with the colour black. It was captivating and special, yet he couldn't tell why.

He reached out and touched it. Then his hand was stuck and he screamed out as the black pooled out of the gem, and into him, leaving it a perfect white. He lost any fight to stay awake, collapsing to the floor in a heap.

He had thought he had felt the worst pains before.

He was hugely mistaken.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry near yelled himself hoarse as he sat up right holding his head. He was still naked, on the cold floor of the vault. His lance was resting next to him and his head was pounding hard enough that he thought he might as well have been ran over by a freight train that was carrying another freight train it throbbed that hard, but as he blinked his eyes the throb was gently settling.

The gem that had been black was now white in his hand, and cracked into pieces, crumbling to nothing as his fingers twitched. He couldn't hold back as he twisted and vomited something like it was ink. It tasted nasty, like fish enthrals smelt at the fish stall in the market, only worse because it came from his mouth. He remembered that black stuff left the gem and entered him. Then white noise in his head, pounding beyond anything he had ever experienced. He passed out, but for how long?

He was panting from exertion. He was tired, and no matter what that foul black, horrible tasting stuff was, he was starving. He looked around with clarity of vision. "Oh great the map seemed to have fixed my eyes," he mumbled to himself.

He blinked a few times wondering why he never thought to use magic to fix his eyes before, or at least get new glasses that self-corrected to his needs as he hadn't realised how bad his eyes were before. He wiped some icky grey gunk from the scar on his forehead and groaned. It was nasty. He knew he should have seen a doctor about that some time years ago, but as far as he knew no one ever even thought about it.

"W-wait, map?" he asked himself confused. It felt like he knew something but couldn't quite remember what it was, and it was just out of reach. "Okay, I've got too... oh know, Ginny, how long have I been out?!" he asked himself as he jumped up to his feet in a panic, pulling his lance up with him, and pushing everything else to the back of his mind.

He shook his head, rubbing his brow as he leaned onto his lance to keep from falling back down. He didn't know what that gem did to him or what it was for, but he was sure it had some kind of ancient or at least really old spells on it.

Harry didn't know more than he had read himself about ancient forms of magic since the headmaster had a senile old ghost teaching history class and going on about goblin rebellions, and troll uprising, and anything else to do with some 'evil' creature trying to stand up to mage. It was like the wizarding world wanted them to only learn of wizards' victories, or the evilness of other creatures, and bore them at the same time.

However, he was an avid fan of the past. It was full of so many fascinating things, and plenty of mysteries, so he knew a few things, and he liked to learn more, but he was still quite young. He needed more time to become good at anything like that, and he had only gained a fascination when his primary school went on a field trip to a dig site. It wasn't much, just a Bronze Age settlement, but it kick started his imagination.

He couldn't do much after that but read, stories, and history books. Then joining the magical world with its vast history that he had once thought were mere fairytales grabbed his imagination further and he couldn't stop himself from reading all he could. When it came to history books, while Hermione read up on things the stupid ghost teacher talked about in class, Harry went for the cool things to her chagrin. She wouldn't be a very good historian or archaeologist. She would look in a book, and blam-o, believe everything some moron had speculated as if it was the greatest of facts while never presenting any evidence.

Harry however; he liked questioning everything, more so since joining the magical world. His aunt and uncle had always forbid him from asking questions, but the more they did, the more he wanted to know. It was the same with the past. There were so many, too many questions left unanswered, too much speculation, and too many places, magic, muggle, magic and muggle left as undiscovered mysteries.

Therefore, knowing enough, there should be a secret door somewhere, where he could escape the vault without having to get passed the spiders the other side of the huge main doors where he'll certainly meet his end, and die a poisoned, and web covered death that likely won't be painless. He already had Snape threatening to poison him to death on a regular basis. He mildly wondered whether capturing one of the spiders to leave in his office would be wise and funny.

Though, thinking of that. He had never seen spiders like them before. They hunted in packs of thousands, but yet unlike the spiders in the forest they didn't have a somewhat intelligent community. He wondered whether they could be more like ants, or bees, and have a queen that sent them hunting. It would explain the teamwork skills; maybe they have a mental connection somewhere, or instinctual connection or something.

He sighed as he looked around, shivering slightly. He would like to get some clothes, but even if he found a wand or he supposed staff he hadn't gotten to conjuring anything yet in classes, let alone self-study, and then the little material around - forget about that, it was gross. He made a mental note to put that on his too-do list alone with carrying two wands from then on, just in case.

In the centre of the vault there was a giant sand stone fireplace that was alight on all five sides and reaching high to the ceiling. He vaguely wondered whether floo powder would work from it, before remembering that the floo was a network, so it was highly unlikely even if he had some floo powder.

He staggered slightly as he looked around. He just needed something to keep warm, or maybe even an exit that wasn't bombarded by millions of deadly spiders. He had to wonder whether any of the school founders knew what they were building on top of. If he had to guess, maybe they were looking for the treasure, because Hogwarts stood long before the founders claimed it and turned it into a school.

Slumping down on some odd patterned rug with a sigh next to some shiny gold coins Harry leaned back into the pile, relaxing for a moment, trying to get his bearings back. He had to save Ginny, if she hadn't already been saved, or worse, killed. Yet, he couldn't even save himself from some stupid underground tomb vault full of magical things and treasure. It was pure gold, and gems from diamonds to emeralds, and he couldn't take it all with him when he left, if he could leave; he didn't want the vault to be his tomb.

He couldn't see one thing to help him get out. He leaned back, looking up to the vast ceiling above and sighed. He could see light coming from above, which meant that he would have a very long way to climb. However, looking further around he wanted to cry as it seemed that he would never be able to reach the lowest holds for his hands and feet as the lower bases were much too smooth.

Then, he was sure the grips would only cause his feet more damage. Whereas a person's hands were kept in the air, where they got used to a beating, and got tougher because of it, a person's feet were weaker because they're normally hidden away, protected. That was the reason his feet hurt much more than his hands, and it was driving him crazy enough that he was feeling like giving up.

Harry reached out in frustration, grabbing a blue stone. It was round, and perfectly smooth. Its colour was dull, and it looked and felt brittle. He was going to throw it in his frustration when he barely caught himself, almost dropping the stone in his surprise, near juggling it to a stop.

He had sat up, examining it carefully with wide eyes full of awe. He had seen a picture before. Nobody knew how to make them any more, but he had seen a picture and description in a book about magical things that nobody knew how to make any more It was a stone made to conjure what the user needed. It was an ancient German invention, given to magical soldiers for use in emergency situations.

The gem was only supposed to work once. They would normally be able to conjure a change of clothes, some very bad tasting food, and anything else they needed such as knife, within the limits of the magic contained within. So they wouldn't be able to conjure a new focus, which was a shame for Harry.

He looked at his gem carefully and concentrated to feel the magic. It was nearly out of power. It must have been in the vault for centuries, if not longer. He just needed some simple things. He needed boots, trousers, and a top. The main problem was that he didn't know how it worked, no one did any more

Therefore, climbing onto his knees he held the gem, taking a few deep breaths, and closing his eyes he concentrated, cupping the gem between both hands and tried begging it to give him what he needed. He was glad no one else was around to watch him as the next two minutes made him feel stupid as he was naked, praying to a stone, and nothing was happening.

Then he felt warmth in his hands, and the stone collapsed. He opened his eyes to see the stone crumbled to dust, drifting away on the breeze. However, he grinned as it had done what he wanted and given him his clothes. He even got some white boxer briefs, and socks out of the deal.

He pulled on his socks and they were extremely comfortable, and his feet had never felt better. He slid on his boxers and they held everything in place, comfortably before pulling on his dark beige combat trousers, with a few extra pockets. He may have been thinking about taking a few extra trinkets and needed the pockets to place them in. Then he pulled on his white, long sleeves tee shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbow, and then pulled on his brown leather belt and brown walking boots.

It was nice to be clothed again. He made a mental note to buy himself a decent watch so he didn't lose track of time like he had, maybe one with a compass and many magical tricks to help him out in the future.

Then under where his clothes had been he was surprised to see a brand-new pocket sized brown leather-bound book with a small pencil. He picked it up and smiled a little. He had thought that it would have been nice to make some notes of some of the things he found rather than finding the vault being a total waste, and placed the book and pencil in his right leg pocket.

Sighing he stood with the aid of his lance. He looked up towards the exit several hundred metres away, and the nearest handgrip fifty metres height or so. He was dubious about climbing that high, let alone the rest. One slip - one mishap - one screw up and he was certain he would be as good as dead. He doubted accidental magic would save him then. He had fallen so much in such a short time that he wasn't sure he had the fear to latch on too that would save his life with accidental magic.

He shook his head as the buzzing of magic was doing his head in as he went for another quick stroll as he was feeling better with some clothes, and his new boots were doing wonders for his feet. He came to some symbols on the wall. There were symbols everywhere, but they weren't all from the same place. He knew many cultures had invaded and conquered the UK in the past, so it wasn't that crazy to find them, but together in one treasure vault?

Harry was glad for his notebook as he wrote down some of his findings, and copied some of the glyphs he found so he could look up where they were from and what they meant once he got back to the safety of the castle. He took a few gems here and there, not too many, just enough that they might pique goblin interest and he might find out something more. He still wasn't sure how or why the tunnel moved to send him towards the vault.

Thinking on that for a moment, maybe it were the number of people who slid, 1 after the other, and number 3 got to go to the vault. The triad to magic was important, the Power of Three. It was different to 7 being the most magical number from his knowledge, but he wasn't too sure how, or who came up with that.

He frowned thinking about that before placing his notebook and pencil away as he returned to his previous resting place, half standing on the dirty old rug. He hadn't found any secret door yet, and he had carefully, in case of traps, ran his fingers over every bit of wall he could, trying to find a secret switch. It looked like, other than the entrance where the spiders lay in wait, the only way out was climbing up.

"How the hell am I supposed to get up there-!" he complained before trailing off as something under foot shifted, and he looked down at the battered rug, taking a better look, wide eyed. He crouched down and yanked it free of the gold coins, displacing dust.

He coughed as he battered it free of dust before the glint of gold caught his eye and he looked at it, buried under the blank coins he recognised a coin. It was a Spanish Doubloon. He had seen plenty of pictures but never the real thing. He picked up the coin, forgetting the rug as he found a few more. He dropped the rug for a moment as he scooped out the gold, placing a couple doubloons in his pocket for further investigation when he jumped back onto his butt as a skeleton arm sprang out at him displacing gold.

Harry held his chest, feeling his heart racing before turning his attention to the clasped hand of bone. It held a strip of old parchment screwed up in its fist. He reached for it, grimacing as he pried its fingers open and two snapped off before pulling the parchment free and looking it over. It was faded but he knew a map when he saw one – well a piece of a map and by the look of it, it wasn't to the vault the person died in.

He placed the piece of parchment neatly ironed out and folded into his notebook and stood up. He was about to grab at the rug to examine it when suddenly something grabbed his leg, hissing. He looked down as the rest of the skeleton burst through the gold, its broken hand grasping his ankle.

Harry cried out in shock as he kicked it away, and with his free foot crushed the skull in, and it stopped moving. He took steadying breaths, which didn't help as the skeletons around him started hissing and spitting. Some still had slivers of rotting flesh sliding off bone.

He could only watch in morbid horror as they pulled themselves up, pulling cutlasses and other swords up with them. It was like a scene from a horror movie, only he wasn't a girl waiting, screaming, while they slowly advanced, and, they weren't slow once up on their feet.

He barely had a second to react when one shot at him. He stumbled back. His lance swinging, it shattered the skeletons skull and it fell to pieces in a rattle of bones.

"So not good!" Harry said to himself panting for breath.

He dived painfully to the side as three more charged at him with swords swinging. Two of them destroyed each other as they clashed in their attack, and Harry took the opportunity from his knees to spear the last one in the face, dropping him, and rolling, his lance accidentality slicing a skeletons feet off. It fell next to him, trying to reach him with its sword before Harry stood quickly and crushed its head with his right boot.

Several more gave chase as Harry ran. He looked behind him, passed the skeletons to the rug. He needed to get to it and fast. It might be his only way to escape the vault and not become another creature like them, chasing unsuspecting treasure hunters and killing them.

His eyes widened as he ducked as he almost ran into the swipe of a sword. He looked up to see one of the skeletons had run round the other way, getting in front of him. He dived to the right, just as a blade swung by. It stung as it clipped his cheek.

He crashed down, whimpering and groaning as he lied on some silver tiles. They weren't the softest thing he could have landed on. His lance had clattered to the ground, rolling away from him. He only had a second to roll away as three swords clinked on the silver where he was moments before.

Harry's blood was pounding in his ears as he pulled himself up. He grabbed a short sword with an ivory handle with jade decorations and straight hourglass shaped golden blade. He moved up and managed to slice off one of the skeletons arms before it could strike him, and he fled, towards the rug.

The skeletons had all been trying to converge on him but he made it passed, sweating and bleeding as he battered away attacking swords. He had the advantage of muscle, while the magic controlling them was too weak to push much force into their attacks. It counted on numbers and blade sharpness from what he could tell, and the swords they carried were very sharp.

He managed to get back to the rug, straightening it out on the floor while the skeletons were turning to him. He gulped as they started charging again as he stood on the rug and concentrated harder than he ever had as this would be a first, but if nit was half like a broom he would be okay, if it flew.

"Come on, just like a broom!" he murmured to himself as he felt the soft buzz through his feet. He knew the magic carpet wouldn't last long as it slowly started lifting. It was shaking from exertion already and it hadn't risen too far when it jerked to a stop.

He looked down to see a snarling, hissing skeleton had grabbed hold of his ride, trying to swipe him with its sword before Harry sliced off its neck and he and carpet shot up a few feet, out of reach like a catapult.

Harry looked up to see the lowest hand holds. The carpet was struggling, and Harry got ready, placing his sword in the back of his belt since it wasn't very sharp as it seemed more ceremonial than practical, he waited. He edged the carpet on and on while looking down at the skeletons. They had all stopped moving and collapsed, but if he fell and survived, he was sure they would be chopping him up in moments.

He turned back to the hand holes. He started reaching out as the carpet was jerking and spluttering like a car that was running out of fuel. The carpet was losing its buzz, and Harry didn't have a wand, and wouldn't know how to re-power it anyway.

It was then or death. The carpet lowered slightly before Harry concentrated every last ounce of magic out of the carpet. The middle of the carpet lurched, and Harry jumped up, reaching out as far as he could stretch. He few up the last few feet and grabbed the sand stone. It broke and crumpled as the carpet fell back down. Harry nearly went with it, but managed to shimmy fast to the right, and swung himself through the air and caught himself in some grey stone, holding onto some groves.

His muscles were screaming in protest as he pulled himself up, grabbing extra grooves in the rock. He managed to get high enough to put his feet in the previous groove, and only using his left hand to hang forward, over the air. He looked around the giant chamber in awe. His breathing was ragged and he was covered in sweat and grime, but he could still appreciate the majesty of the vault. It was the architecture, and majesty; the curiosity of who could have or would have built it.

He smiled painfully a little as he imagined what the goblins expressions would be like seeing all of these treasures. It was a part of history that maybe nobody would ever know the truth about. He wasn't sure he would be able to find it again when he was older, or whether he would want to with those skeletons and spiders guarding the place.

Shaking his head he span back, fully secured to the wall and started climbing. It felt like it took hours of climbing, jumping from one handgrip to another when they were just slightly too far to stretch too. He couldn't feel any fear when high up in his element. He felt safer on the wall than he ever had living with the Dursley's.

He was glad he had a head for heights or he would have never made it near that far, or as a Quidditch player back at school. He actually quite liked being up high. He had enjoyed climbing back in the muggle world. He had gotten good at it as climbing anywhere high without stairs or a lift was the best place to be from his cousin and his friend beating on him.

Though, he had never imagined climbing so high, especially without any safety equipment. His muscles still felt strained and taught, shaking if he stopped for a moment. If he concentrated hard enough on the task, he hurt less than if he dwelled. It helped that he had to move fast as some pieces of rock crumbled, and only left him with up to a moment to move on.

Then he felt it. The top of the climb. He could feel the gentle breeze on his fingers. He yelped out as he dragged himself up onto the top of the ledge, collapsing with deep breaths, sweat pooling down his face. He lay for what could have been hours, but was likely minutes', resting, forcing himself to stay awake.

He pulled himself up to his shaky feet after a few more moments. The path ahead was large enough to walk through, but narrow. He had to use the rock walls for support to move passed, careful not to fall. It was only because of the blue glowing mineral that lined the walls that he could even see as no torches lined these walls. He made sure to choose paths that went up and not down, even though the curve was ever so slight.

It was like a maze. It travelled on with tunnels leading in different directions every which way. He felt like he could sleep while walking, but he didn't feel like he could survive another 'bottomless' pit without his wand. He didn't actually think he could perform even the simplest spell any more even though he would try. To use magic he needed complete clarity, and he was certain he used it all on the flying carpet and climb up afterwards.

Harry felt like he was stumbling in circles when he suddenly realised that the place was suddenly brighter. He hadn't even jumped as he realised torches had ignited. He looked around. It was a small antechamber of bare stone, but here the torches were of different design to those down below. He looked at one closer and if he wasn't so tired he would have cheered in glee. They were of the same design that Hogwarts had, and he thought the school needed some upgrades, screw that, these were proof he was getting close to his destination.

He looked ahead of him to see a rough wooden door cut into the rocks. The brown varnish having deteriorated years ago, leaving the wood to rot without any protection as the magic must have faded years before. He staggered through the antechamber, and slammed the door open. It crumbled off its hinges in a huge ploom of dust.

Harry chocked and coughed while the dust settled and the torches inside ignited. Well, not all of them as the magic in the room was likely low compared to outside as the torches inside were probably used a lot more back when they were used at all.

The chamber within with dimly lit, and was clearly a study and library with cupboards and draws. It had a wooden desk with dirty quills and dried up inkwells. It had stacks of crusty parchment, some blank, and some with notes written down. It had a high backed leather chair that had seen better days. The leather was of a deep green colour with a plush green leather surface to the desk.

He staggered in looking around. The walls were of grey stone, but the floor covered in dust, mould, decay and cracks was brown wood like the door it had lost its former lustre with time. There were two dirty black coloured chairs by a filthy sooty fireplace near some bookshelves with a broken, rotten table in the middle with a china pot shattered on the floor by it with two tea cups and saucers.

The design on the pottery was serpent like dragons of reds and blues, now dull and covered with cobwebs. That made him cautious, but he felt safe enough that they were normal spiders, and they were long gone. That made him realise something that hadn't crossed his mind until then.

"Spiders flee before it!" he muttered in awe. He realised the basilisk was keeping the spiders from the school whether that was its purpose or not, it was doing a good job. He rubbed his brow as killing the basilisk might not be an option even if he could kill a giant snake, but maybe he would have to reason with it.

He looked around further to see dust covered bookshelves lining the circular walls of the large room. It was certainly larger than Dumbledore's office. The books and shelves had been better protected, along with the reading material. Books and scrolls of all sorts of things lined the shelves, from any subject he could think of, and then some he hadn't heard of. His fingers brushed the spines of some of the dusty books, reading titles from 'Dark Arts for Simpletons' to 'How to Stop a Rampage Anything'. That second one seemed like it might come in handy.

There was a second rotten door leading out the other way, and he took one more sweep of the room when he realised he over looked the large dusty painting of a man over the fireplace. The dust was so thick he almost didn't notice the painting at all until he squinted at it to focus through the dirt and grime.

"You know about my basilisk then?!" the painting asked, startling him, even though he knew about plenty of talking paintings, but this was different. It was hidden away within the doom and gloom of the tomb. "But even more, you know about the arachnid!" he added, smirking, but it was barely noticeable. His voice was gruff and underused, which was odd considering he was just a magical painting, the vibrancy covered by thick layers of dust.

"Who are you?!" Harry asked a question that was obvious. He knew who this man was, but he had heard that none of the founders left their memories and knowledge in paintings like many witches and wizards did, but if one did, maybe there were others too, hidden away within the schools secrets.

The man chuckled. "I'll tell you if you do me a favour, and get rid of all the dust covering me. I can't see you fully," he said with a helpless gesture.

"I-I kind of lost my wand!" he replied, embarrassed, and sheepish.

"Top draw, next to my desk, I have a collection!" he answered thoughtfully. Harry took note of the accent; it was north, and surprisingly warm.

Harry nodded as he found the draws and pulled it open. Dust rose, but not enough to make him cough. The draw was protected as well as the shelves, and he was surprised to find it full of wands of different woods in perfect condition, and the inside of the draw was spotless.

"Yeah, I know, used a bit extra power to look after the more important things to the weathering of time," the painting spoke in amusement. "I always preferred a staff, especially for the big stuff, but a wand is much better for intricate things like healing, or even cleaning I suppose. Take your time; see if you can get it to be half as friendly as your previous wand if you can't find a new match."

Harry had already pulled out a wand that seemingly agreed to be his, and placed it in his holster under his left forearm before pulling out a wand that was like a naughty dog. It would do what you told it too but sulk about it and protest a little. He decided he might as well keep it as a spare or main wand. Maybe learning with a wand that fights would make him even better with the wand that didn't fight, like wearing weights while training for a fight.

Looking back at the painting he pointed his wand at it. "Scourgify!" he muttered and watched as all of the dust was scraped off by an invisible force clearing the painting of all dust.

The man in the painting shook his head. He had shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes. He was a tall, handsome man, and wore emerald green robes with some kind of suit underneath with a white ruffle around his neck, and a black moustache and slight beard on his chin, neatly trimmed. The colours had faded on the painting, but the golden frame was sparkling. He was standing with a smaller version of Hogwarts in the background with a large brown dog running around him yapping, but he ignored the dog.

"What happened to you?!" the man in the painting asked in shock as he looked at Harry closely. "It looks like you met the spiders!"

"Umm... yeah," he agreed sheepishly. "And other things, like animated skeletons, and this dog man thing that looked like Anubis from Egyptian myths, but it were wearing a really old kilt."

"Anubian!" he answered with a thoughtful nod. "They herald from Egypt. I had thought they were instinct."

"I err, think they might be," Harry said impishly as he sat in exhaustion, pleased the chair didn't shatter as he got a weird look. "I mean, it was me or him, and... it was an accident. He was swinging around his scythe, tripped, and fell on my sword; he could have crushed me to death."

"What is your name boy?!" the painting asked after a few moments of thought, and an impressed air in his words.

"Harry Potter. And you I take it are Salazar Slytherin!?" he replied with drooping eyes, before shaking his head to stay awake.

"I am," he agreed looking down at him in concern. "You should get some sleep before you try to head back. I take it you are a student at Hogwarts," he said as Harry easily adjusted his wand holster to take the second wand on top. It was a surprise, it was like it was designed for 2, and he wouldn't have noticed before.

"I-I can't!" he said suddenly standing as he remembered why he was in the mess he was in, in the first place. "I have to save Ginny. Y-your heir... he was using the basilisk to attack muggle-born students, but so far hadn't had much luck. They've only seen its reflection and were petrified. Now he kidnapped a friend of mine, and the teachers don't listen to kids. I'm a parselmouth, and figured out where the entrance was-."

"What...!?" Salazar boomed out in anger. "My heir!?" he demanded as his eyes lit up. "It's that bloody Riddle again isn't it!?" he demanded, startling Harry as his eyes widened.

"W-wait, Riddle... t-the diary!" he replied in shock. "Tom Riddle... he... he must have been controlling Ginny through the diary somehow."

"Magic most foul!" Slytherin growled out. "He asked me a question, which caused him anger because I refused to talk of such matters as dangerous as that. He destroyed one of my other portraits in another part of my chamber, he knew not of more. He asked me about a Horcrux! I refused such knowledge. I had been prepared to show him some of my truest secrets, but by then I had realised he lied to me!"

"What's a Horcrux?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I shall tell you but the basics. It is simply an object!" he answered. "It is most foul. The objects used would normally hold significance to the creator of a Horcrux. It is said to be created by the taking of innocent life, and splitting the soul, trapping a piece within an object to anchor oneself to the world of the living. It was a fool's gambit at immortality!"

"Tom Riddle was Voldemort!" Harry muttered to himself in horror. "Voldemort's teenage self has Ginny!" he ground out clenching his fists.

"Voldemort...?!" Slytherin asked in worry.

"He was a muggle, and muggle-born hating racist who built an army in the dark. He killed my parents!" Harry replied quietly. "Then he came for me while I was just fifteen months old. Something happened and his killing curse returned on him, ripping him from his body, but he didn't quite die! I saw him last year, little more than a ghost."

"A powerful protection!" the painting replied, his voice sounding disconnected for a moment. "That would be what a Horcrux in theory should do," he replied quietly. "While a piece of your soul remains, the main hole cannot pass over, holding it within the world of the living, and more than just an imprint like a ghost. You must stop him. He is likely trying to steal your friends' life force, to build a body, and young again, ready to learn from the mistakes of his main self and become more of a threat to the world and the people's freedom."

"History says you're a muggle hater!" Harry said as he stopped on his way to the other door to leave.

Salazar nodded sagely. "Yes, and though I held no love for the mortals or their world as they persecuted their neighbours so freely, I held them in no contempt. It was hard for them in those years, and I understand. My goal was to protect those mage born from them. Godric didn't understand that, he treated it as simple racism towards the mortals, but maybe that is a lesson for another time Harry Potter.

"You must rescue your friend and stop my heir before it is too late and innocent people die because of his misinterpretation of me, even though I had told him many times. It seems he had never let the facts seep in. Take the door, the corridor will lead you to a secret entrance into my main halls. Follow the water to the main chamber, and he will likely be there. If I remember him well, learning of you, and the fact you are here, I wouldn't put it passed him to be waiting just for you, so be careful.

"Oh, and one last thing," he added as Harry was reaching for the door handle; he turned back. "Unless you have another basilisk in your pocket to replace the guardian, you cannot kill her. The moment she dies is the moment the spiders will sense her gone. The spiders will seep through into the chamber and then the school and few will survive the onslaught."

Harry nodded his head, gulping. "I'm not having a very good day," he said as the door fell down into splinters of dust as he pulled at the handle.

He coughed as he stepped through making a mental not that next time he touched rotting wood to hold his breath. Stepping out into the corridor it only had two lit torches outside, so he grabbed one and headed on along the path with the thought that he should have asked about the secret entrance.

Walking through the dark, dank corridor took several minutes before he came to a dead end but it had torches either side of the stone. "Okay, it's going to be that easy?" he asked himself as he pulled on the left torch bracket and almost cheered as the wall opened into a craves of a chamber, and he looked down to see small streams either side of him heading through into a large opening.

"Just a few more minutes' girl and you won't be able to stay awake!"

The voice echoed around the chamber, cold and mocking.

"Then just a minute or more later, you'll be gone, and the rise of Lord Voldemort shall begin anew!" he laughed loudly; his voice echoing throughout the chamber. "Now where's your pathetic hero, Potter, nowhere to be seen, and that idiot brother of yours blocked himself out with that cave in! No one will save you now, foolish little girl!" he spat out in disgust.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he made his move, walking towards the voice he mentally prepared himself to fight the megalomaniac future Dark Lord, praying for a miracle, or another miracle as he had had plenty of them today.

 **0oo00oo0**

"-...No one to save you now girl...-!"

The black haired boy looked to be around 16. He was skinny and pale. He wore outdated Slytherin robe hanging off his slender frame. He had an angled face, and quite honestly Harry just wanted to snack the jerk a few times in the face. He trailed off his speech to the red haired first year that was curled up on the ground in her Gryffindor robes looking up at him with a green tint to her cheeks and fear and horror in her chocolate brown eyes.

Tom's green eyes flicked to the golden blade to his neck as it gleamed in the light from the torches around the chamber, and the blue glowing mineral. "Here's the deal Tom!" Harry hissed hatefully from behind. "Get back in the book so I can get rid of this anchor!" he demanded, and Tom's eyes widened slightly but he sneered smugly a moment later.

"Do you think that your silly blade can hurt me?!" he demanded snidely.

"T-there are more of you!" Harry said as he saw the smugness in Tom's face. "You could have done good things, great, good things. You could have been better, more loved than Dumbledore!"

The boy grinned as he stepped forward and turned Ginny's wand on Harry as he phased through the blade as if it wasn't there. "I'm not corporeal enough for a stupid boy like you to do me any harm!" he laughed. "I had honestly thought you wouldn't come hearing that fool Weasley boy cussing your name for the coward runaway! Gryffindors - always quick to think the worst of people," he said, chuckling coldly. "But look at you. It looks like you've been through the struggle of your life, and instead of running away, here you are, and your friend believes you're a coward!"

"He can believe what he wants!" Harry said with a small grin. "I met Slytherin. You may have destroyed one painting, but I found another. You're disgracing his name, and have to be destroyed. You're an abomination!" he said, moving slowly around to where Ginny watched them, and Tom wouldn't let him leave his sight, circling with him.

"I figured the old man had more paintings!" he replied, unconcerned. "Though, I had wondered how you knew I was a Horcrux! Yes, once I have taken the whiny little girls remaining life force Lord Voldemort will rise again, and no stupid child will get in his way this time!"

"You talk too much!" Harry said as he hurtled the sword, flinging it, it span through the air and Tom only laughed as it went for him and swished straight through, slicing into the wall behind, but Harry had already drawn a wand, aiming that instead.

"Not a great try now Potter! You disappoint me!" Tom spoke while Harry had turned to ignore him and crouched by Ginny.

Ginny had tears trailing down her cheeks as Harry smiled and brushed her hair back, as he plucked the small black diary from her fingers, standing he turned back to Tom. The Dark Lord wannabe looked at him cautiously, but otherwise didn't look concerned.

"I honestly find it odd, Tom," he said whimsically to buy himself time to think. "You don't try to hex me, even when I turned my back. I was curious. You may have just enough substance to hold that wand, but do you have the magic?" he asked, amusement reaching his smirk.

"Then I'll unleash the basilisk to kill you for me!" he replied smugly.

"Who's to say she won't obey me!?" he interrupted Tom's smug laugh, bringing it to an uncertain stop.

Tom shook his head. "No Potter, she will only listen to me, even if you do have the foolish old man's favour!" he retorted. "I let her out. I let her see some freedoms from this prison!"

"You don't even know why she's here do you?!" Harry asked, curious, and to continue stalling for time.

The older boy snorted. "Of course, to purify this school of all the undeserving!" he said with his voice going high pitched at the end with hysteric glee. "You could never harm my beautiful killing machine. I could have her travel the school killing everyone!"

"I couldn't kill her even if I had no choice!" he replied, glancing down at Ginny as she was whimpering, terrified before his eyes flickered back up. "The arachnids will descend the moment they sense the basilisks' life leave, and that isn't a good thing for anyone."

"What are you talking about Potter?!" he demanded, trying to keep the curiosity from his face, but Harry could see it had piqued his interest.

"Under this cavern!" he replied. "There are thousands of tarantula sized man-eating poisonous spiders that hunt in packs, like piranha!"

Tom's eyes widened as they swept Harry before he smiled amused. "Oh, nice of you to tell me... once you are out of the way I shall find them, and Dumbledore will have met his downfall."

Harry groaned. "Note to self: don't give evil douche bags ideas for killing Dumbledore," he mumbled to himself. "Though, maybe they'll kill him first!" he said before looking at Tom with a grin. "You really wouldn't want to go looking for them; they're more hassle than they're worth!"

"Well, what now then Potter?" Tom asked thoughtfully. "We seem to be at an impasse. You can't stop me, and I can't risk you taking the basilisk from me, so cannot release it. But when the girl is dead, I will be free to kill you along with her, and then the basilisk will only obey me. Then I'll think about tracking down these delightful spiders you so kindly told me about."

"Yeah, doesn't sound too good for me, huh?" Harry asked while he was looking the diary over. "But I wonder," he said while Tom watched in amusement as Harry put his wand away and tried tearing the book.

"I thought of that, Potter!" he laughed. "You cannot easily destroy my diary!"

Harry frowned, ignoring the smug git and pulled out a diamond shard he took from the vault. Tom watched with widening eyes as he twitched as the diamond cut into the cover of the book.

"Well," Harry muttered with a wide grin on his lips while Tom had paled. He had lost some of the colour from his face. "It looks like magic isn't everything, and this is just a normal diamond!"

"No!" Tom hissed, taking a step forward, but stopping as he saw Harry place the diamond to the pages inside. "Please, we can join sides, together, Potter, you and I could rule these fools!" he pleaded, licking his lips, but he could only scream as a slash of white light cut across his body as pages sliced through and spilt ink like blood, pouring from the book.

"Get the hell out of my life Tom, and return Ginny, hers!" Harry spat out as he cut and sliced the book, black ink burst out, gushing while Tom screamed and burst open into white slashes of light, crying and begging while pages fell covered in inky blood.

Then, the screams were gone as Tom burst into sparks of light, and Harry dropped the book to the floor as the remaining echoes fell silent. He looked to Ginny as she sat up suddenly, the colour having returned to her cheeks and she looked healthier than him. He smiled a little as she was trying to figure out what was happening and walked over to his sword, struggling to pull it out of the wall, it pulled free, making him stagger before he placed it in the back of his belt pleased with how durable his treasure was.

He turned to Ginny as he picked up her wand, and grinned while she grimaced as he had blood on his face and he was covered in grime, sweat and blood. He walked over to her and crouched down, sliding her wand into her pocket before picking up the pieces of the diary, he placed it away in a free pocket along with the diamond that tore it.

"It's okay now Ginny!" he said in a strained, reassuring voice. "Let's get out of here, and back to the school. I could do with a very, very long sleep," he said offering his hand.

She attentively took it showing surprise he managed to pull her up to her feel so well since he staggered while doing it. "H-Harry, I'm so sorry, the diary, Tom, everything. I didn't mean too, I couldn't help it. I wasn't strong enough to fight him-."

Harry interrupted her with a laugh. "Don't worry, you're safe now, okay!" he said while she blushed as he led her on through the chamber by the hand where they came to some huge doors with a circling snake on it in rusted metal with emeralds for eyes before she stopped him. "Harry... what about the basilisk, the teachers will kill it won't they!?" she asked and started as he span her to face him.

"As for as that, for you, and everyone else concerned, the basilisk is dead!" he said to her shock. "It is once again sealed away. That snake is the only thing that keeps the spiders away from the school. If the teachers try to kill it I'm out of here. I was chased by them things, and I would rather have to deal with the acromantula! The teachers and students will be better off not knowing about either the spiders or basilisk. Understand?"

She nodded her head, shivering. "O-okay... but are they really that bad?" she asked timidly.

He nodded his head gravely. "Yeah, but the basilisk is like Voldemort to spiders, so they stay away, trapped in the tombs below," he said while looking to the giant doors and telling them to open in parseltongue. The snake slid around in a circle, clicking each time before the doors creaked open on their own.

"Let's just go!" he said, pulling her through the door, turning while continuing to walk he ordered the doors to close and seal, adding an actual password to the doors like he read since he was the only parselmouth around and Voldemort hadn't thought about it, arrogant that he would be the only parselmouth to find the chamber. The doors sealed without him missing a step.

Ginny was holding his arm tightly as they walked in the dim light until they reached a large cave-in that was being cleared. It had a large gap in and they saw through where a ginger haired boy stared at them in shock while a dopey looking blonde man stood behind him with a wide grin on his face and near vacant blue eyes.

Ron looked back as he saw where Harry was looking. "Took my dodgy wand, tried to modify my memory, but it backfired. I thought you had chickened out. What happened to you man!?" he said and asked in a rush. "I can't believe you actually saved her, come on!" he said while Harry helped Ginny up and through the gap before effortlessly slipping through after her.

"Yeah, crap happened, and I won, not much else to say!" Harry said drowsily. "Let's just get out of here before more crap happens!"

"Yeah, come on!" Ron said as he near dragged Ginny after him.

"Who are you then?" Lockhart asked as he followed with Harry.

Harry just looked at him and rolled his eyes. "At least the asshole was good at something, even if it was the memory charm!"

"Err... yeah!" Ron called back, laughing nervously. "Hang on, where'd you get those clothes from?" he asked, looking down at his Gryffindor robes. "I swear you were wearing your uniform too, weren't you?"

"Yeah," he replied, amused smile on his lips. "Fell in a giant underground lake and had to ditch them," he said while Ginny blushed and Ron laughed. "It was very cold and it isn't that funny to do the whole hero thing in the nude, and stumbled across a conjunction stone. It just barely had the power to conjure me these clothes before it broke apart and turned to dust."

"What happened then?" he asked, confused.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Either the pipes moved sending me somewhere else, or I was transported. You don't really know with all of the weird mojo down here."

"Yeah, we didn't think this through, but how do we get out?" he asked as he looked to the pipe they had obviously came through. "It won't be easy climbing that," he said looking up through the tunnel.

Harry knew there was something he should have asked Salazar about. Looking up the pipe it would be easy, even for the adult to stand in, but to climb up it while its slick with grease and sludge wasn't likely going to happen. He looked around at the bottom of the slope where a large circular platform sat quietly.

He crouched down while the other three looked at him in confusion as he wiped away the muck and grim to reveal symbols around it edge. He let a grin widen his lips as he kicked away the grime and revealed each symbol. They were in squiggles and waves.

"Okay, everyone on, now!" he said to their confusion, but they obeyed him anyway. He concentrated as he stood with his hands to his sides spread out to the platform. "Up!" he hissed in Parseltongue. They waited a second and Harry could see the mock on Ron's lips when the markings on the platform lit up with purples and yellows, the lights of the marking started spreading, lighting up the inside of the pipe brightly before dimming slightly, and then the platform rose like a broom.

The platform felt similar to the magic carpet he had ridden, but this was more like it was on tracks, hovering two inches off the ground at most as it started shaking and then moving, sliding up the massive pipe. It moved up with a soft hum, scraping the ground in some areas where the runes had been broken, and shaking them.

Ginny held onto Harry's arm tightly while Ron was swearing repeatedly his shock and amazement. Lockhart was just looking around in wonderment and if not for Harry would have fallen off countless times back into the chamber. The ride was more secure than Harry would have thought when they finally reached the top as it opened into a bathroom.

This time the sink opened up further, pulling back into the wall and the platform took its place with the four of them standing on it. Harry smiled as he stepped off with Ginny, and sighing in relief as Myrtle was there to greet them, looking surprised that they had survived. Harry gestured the other two and they stepped off before Harry locked the chamber, and made sure to concentrate, since he was going to be administrator, and that was done, just in case Ron could mimic the password, he changed it while Ron was busy and not listening.

"Okay!" Harry said as he walked into a stall and didn't even care if Myrtle peaked as he was dying for a pee. He let his stream go before shaking and putting away and leaving the stall that he never closed to find Myrtle giggling, and Ginny blushing while Ron looking confused as Harry started washing his hands at the newly settled sinks, getting most of the blood off as the cuts were healing.

"Hey, I've been needing to take a pee for a while!" he said as they gave him looks. "Come on; let's get to McGonagall's office. I bet she'll be worried sick that we've gone missing too, but I do have to wonder how they knew you had been taken into the chamber Ginny without a head count since the blood on the wall never said your name."

"Never mind that...!" Ron quickly said. "Let's just get to McGonagall. I bet they've called mum already!" he said while Harry nodded and let that drop before quickly leading the way out of the bathroom and through the corridors. They walked in silence and didn't meet anyone along the way.

They came to a stop outside of McGonagall's office door and Harry didn't give knocking a thought and just barged in to see the occupants. It contained the stern looking older woman with her hair tied neatly into a bun, sitting at her desk next to the old man with his twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, and blue robes with gold stars and moons. Then looking around the room, Harry saw a plump ginger haired woman and a thin ginger haired man with glasses, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mother and father.

"Mr. Potter, not now...!" McGonagall quickly complained as she pulled on her glasses from where they hung around her neck.

Harry grinned as he turned and pulled Ginny out from behind him, and all but Dumbledore looked surprised. "Yeah, while you guys sit around and do nothing I get the job done, losers!" he said, blinking away Dumbledore's mental attack, glaring at him before shaking the sleep away while the Weasley parents were nearly squeezing the life out of the Ginny.

"What happened...?!" McGonagall asked quickly trying to school away her guilty expression.

Harry pulled out the ink stained diary and dumped it on her desk in front of Dumbledore. "What are you, professor McGonagall, sixty-odd?" he asked whimsically and she was about to retort at him angrily when he continued before he had to hear the berating him as usual. "Then you would have likely gone to school with Tom Riddle!" he said, and she paled as she looked to the diary. "Tom turned out to be a complete git... murdered so many people, and that book was his memory; the heir of Slytherin!"

He smiled while the Weasley parents looked gobsmacked. "The Dark Jerk Voldemort in his teenage... not quite flesh!" he said, and shook his head as everyone but Dumbledore flinched or looked shocked and sick.

"Very good Harry," Dumbledore praised while McGonagall's sails had been deflated. Harry wondered whether she had never known who Voldemort was before now. The old man turned to the Weasley's as he stood from his chair, "Please, take Miss. Weasley to see the nurse... oh and Professor Lockhart too by the look of him, while Mr. Potter tells us what happened," he said, but he gave them a look as if it was an order, and the Weasley parents hurried the other two out while Ron grabbed Lockhart as he didn't have a clue.

McGonagall was about to close the door as they left it open when a man wearing long flowing black silk robes, and his long platinum blonde hair loose down his neck charged in. He carried a black cane with a silver skull head in his hand that Harry suspected held his wand. He was accompanied by a small creature wearing an old tea-towel like a toga, and long pointed feet, hands, nose, and ears with black buggy eyes.

The creature, Dobby, the house elf was wringing its bandaged hands as he kept looking at Harry and back to Lucius Malfoy in worry before his eyes darted all over. However, Harry wasn't stupid. He already knew there was only one man brazen enough to try a stunt like the diary. If the main Voldemort ever returned, he would be terrifyingly angry at Malfoy for losing him a precious Horcrux.

"So, Dumbledore, you're back!" the man hissed as he came to a stop as Dumbledore retook his seat, smiling such a smile that Harry would be angrier too, it was that smug.

"Ah yes," he agreed smiling all the brighter. "As soon as the bored heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken by the monster they thought it was time to bring me back, some having tales of blackmail."

"I see!" he replied with clenched teeth. "Then the matter is resolved?" he asked and seemed to be infuriated by Dumbledore's nod.

"Yes, it seems it was Voldemort!" the old man said while Lucius hid his response but it clearly angered him, more so when Dumbledore rose the remains of the diary; his eyes widened a fraction as he drunk in the proof. "He was controlling an innocent child through the use of this diary, but it was thanks to Mr. Potter here that we discovered the truth, even going so far as to personally stop the plot and save the child!"

"I see!" Lucius turned his sneer to Harry as he had only just noticed him. "Well, let's hope that Mr. Potter is around next time shall we!?" he asked sarcastically.

Harry had reached behind his back as he returned the sneer, fingers curling around his sword. "Let's hope shall we?" he replied to the question with his own question while gripping the handle of his sword tighter.

The three adults saw the threat as they all noticed the sword in his belt for the first time. "Don't threaten me boy or you'll meet the same sticky end as your mud-blood mother-!"

Harry was a moment from drawing the sword but McGonagall had quickly moved up behind him and hit him with a slight disarmer, and his hand came from the sword.

However, he looked at Lucius coldly, ignoring the disarming charm. "Don't push me, Malfoy!" he growled out as he grabbed the diary from the table where Dumbledore had left it and sliding a tiny tee shirt someone had shrunken for some reason from the desk and sliding it in with the pages from the diary and turning back to him. "Get out of here, scum, and take Voldemort's crap with you. Ever pull anything like this crap again, and I'll make you pay!" he said forcing the man to take the inky book.

He sneered and shoved it into the house elf, Dobby's hands. "I've had enough of this Potter, watch your back!" he said, turning to leave, "come Dobby!"

Dobby went to leave when Harry stopped him. "You might want to open that mate!" he said and Malfoy turned to see his elf open the broken book to find the tiny tee shirt.

"Dobby... Dobby is free!" he said while Malfoy watched with horror and rage on his face. "Master has freed Dobby, Dobby is free!" he said as he took the tiny tee. It was even too small for him to wear.

"You'll pay for this!" Malfoy roared, drawing his wand from the cane, raising it at Harry while McGonagall re-drew her wand to defend him when the elf stood in the way.

"You will not harm Harry Potter!" the elf bellowed as he thrust his hands forward and sparks of gold exploded out in a ball of pink energy and smacked into Malfoy before he could utter a word, blasting him out of the office into the hall outside with a crash.

Malfoy groaned as he pulled himself up while McGonagall and Dumbledore started at the elf, dumbfounded by the strange creature defending Harry like that.

"You'll pay for this Potter!" Malfoy repeated, but sheaved his wand and turned, storming away, slamming the door behind him.

Harry sighed tiredly as he turned to McGonagall. "You really thought I would have sliced his head off?" he asked, mockingly hurt, but her stern look deflated him a little. "Well, okay, I was thinking about it. The world would be a better place if we could," he shrugged as he walked to the door. "I think I need some medical attention," he said, reaching for the door.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall called with her hand up and waiting. He only looked at her, confused. "The sword Mr. Potter... and where did you get it?"

"Huh?" he mumbled as he pulled it from his belt. "Well, from the chamber, and oh... the basilisk is dead!" he said nonchalant.

"You and I both know that is a lie Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore said, not stating how he knew, but Harry knew he found out from Ginny. "You shall assist us once you are well with gaining access to the chamber so that we may dispose of the beast!"

"Sorry Professor but I can't do that," he said while McGonagall gave him a look of reprimand.

"And why not?" she asked before the old man could get to it.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This stays here?" he asked and they both nodded reluctantly. "Beneath the school are thousands, maybe more, very fast tarantula sized spiders that move in swarms. The basilisk is the only thing keeping them away from the school. I've sealed the Chamber of Secrets, and changed the passwords. I am the only person capable of opening the chamber and it will stay that way."

"These spiders..." McGonagall said. "Describe them for us if you would!"

"Teal on top, black legs and under bodies, and they glint in the light, and I think they worked like bees or ants, with a queen!" he said while both teachers paled.

"Emperiax Arachnid!" McGonagall whispered in horror while Dumbledore nodded grimly.

"It appears so," he agreed before looking at Harry's confusion and elaborating. "They are native to China, living within cave systems miles underground where they feed on other... larger insects, magical or otherwise, but they also feed on any creature that ventures into their territory, moles, and other burrowing creature that reaches their tunnels, humans included.

"You are lucky to have escaped unharmed. I agree that the basilisk should be kept within the chamber. They may consider the lower depths of the school their back yard so to speak if they spread out. They do not live long lives, but they can become... many in numbers at any one time, and they're very dangerous. I believe given a choice people would rather dance naked in a dragons nest."

"Less chance of being eaten...!" McGonagall agreed. "Though I think the Chinese Ministry has been sectioning them away from human settlements because occasionally they have been known to wander into muggle villages during hot nights as they can't stand bright lights or the cold, killing children with their venom. An adult could survive the painful venom, but children and the elderly or infirm, not so much."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Whoa... well that saves me some research," he chucked nervously as he reached for the door handle.

"Sword, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said as she gave a small smile at his attempt.

"Can I have it back at the end of school?" he asked, concerned. "I want to have it studied by an expert, to learn about it. You know - something to do over the holidays. Everyone needs a hobby."

"Of course, Harry!" Dumbledore interrupted with a smile. "Professor McGonagall will just look after it until then. After all, you are very correct, everybody should have a hobby!" he said while Harry handed it over and left the room followed by the house elf who seemed to be following him around now.

It had been three days since Harry had saved the day and the school year was almost up. Harry had spent most of the time sleeping, and felt like he had had enough. The school nurse had wanted to keep him in after the first night, but he felt that his dorm bed was a nicer fit to his body. That night he had used Dobby to fetch him so much food that Ginny sitting in the bed next to his was watching and looked horrified that he could eat so much food so fast.

He had used so much energy he couldn't help but scoff his face silly. It was nice that Ginny felt comfortable enough to tease him.

Luna had come to visit and Harry had introduced the pair, and they were quick to become friends. At least Luna didn't think his appetite was tease worthy as she sat up on the bed with him before he was out like a light, snoozing for the country. He was surprised he didn't have one Tom or spider related nightmare but he did see some strange images but couldn't work out their meaning.

He had all of his finds locked away in one of the compartments of his seven compartment trunk. He remembered buying it only because Hagrid didn't want him too, but it came in handy being able to place things in certain compartments. It kept the trunk neat and tidy, and allowed him to find what he needed in a hurry. Not to mention the trunk came with a nifty shrink function so he could just stuff it in his pocket to take wherever he wanted.

He had to order out some new clothes as he felt that after his ordeal he could do with a treat. Well he would say order but he sent Dobby out. The little elf had hurt him a few times during the year; it was the least he could do to make it up to Harry.

He wore some blue jeans with a brown leather belt, brown walking boots, and a white shirt with the top few buttons undone and his sleeves curled up above his elbows. He had his hair done with some styling cream he discovered when a girl mentioned it to a friend, and it tamed his hair, neat, short, forward in a small natural looking climb over the front of his head where his scar had 'healed' to an extent that it was nearly non-noticeable for some reason nobody knew.

Then he had bought a new watch with a thick brown leather strap, tied around his right wrist. It had a compass, and every and any function he could think of, muggle and magic, within reason of course, some muggle things didn't work the way they should around concentrated magic.

Walking into the Great Hall that last morning before he had to leave for those annoying Dursley's wasn't too bad. McGonagall had returned his sword that morning and it was in his trunk, which was in his pocket. He was actually surprised that she had given it back, even though she looked reluctant, and begged him not to stab a Dursley or two.

Hermione was back to her annoying self, being bossy, looking down on stupid people, the usual, no longer petrified, and Harry refrained from any dirty jokes about her 'stiff' state, or about her near dead state. They would have been funny, but he wondered whether she had a sense of humour sometimes.

He stopped in the Great Hall, looking up at the banners over the tables, blue, Ravenclaw, yellow, Hufflepuff, red, Gryffindor, and green, Slytherin. He wasn't sure what to think any more He had looked down on Slytherin, thinking the man was a racist dark wizard, but it seemed that Gryffindor was just an idiot who couldn't tell the difference between hate and protectiveness.

Harry quivered at the thought of Godric Gryffindor finding out about the basilisk and not seeing reason about the spiders, killing it and all of his students dying while Salazar Slytherin evacuates the rest of the school. He would have to head back to visit Slytherins painting, and take it out of the chamber so he could talk with him about the past. It would be great getting to hear bits and pieces. He wouldn't take it all at face value, but looking at most of Gryffindors residents he couldn't help wonder whether that was really the house who took the rest because at least Hufflepuff had loyalty and a great work ethic.

He sighed as he half wished he was in Slytherin. It would have been cool if there weren't so many defilers of Slytherins name in the house. Salazar's painting was pleasant conversation. He was an intelligent and thoughtful man whereas his house tried to make him seem like an evil pile of dung.

Shaking his head as he was confusing himself he went to walk over to Gryffindor table when he was interrupted by a bleach blonde boy with his hair slicked back with enough hair gel that Harry wondered how many whales had to die to get all of that grease.

"Potter!" he sneered with a wrinkled nose. "Magical people don't take kindly to house elf thieves!"

"Your point is?" he asked, wondering what the point would be as the two behemoths Draco Malfoy had trailing him like flies on poop stood either side, flexing their fat as if they were muscles.

"My point is! I'll get you back!" he snarled. "Then you should watch your back for all pure-bloods You've dishonoured your family name!"

Harry yawned mockingly. "And you think I give a crap about anything you have to say, or dishonouring my family name?!" he asked with a snort. "News flash, Malfoy," he said leaning towards him with a grin. "I would have a long way to go to meet your families' level of dishonour. You can't even come to me without minions because you're a coward. All bullies like you are cowards, can't bully without their idiot muscle who let the weedy little twerp boss them around, but I'm not afraid of them Malfoy!"

"You should be!" he ground out, red cheeked as he realised the hall around them had quietened, and lots of his fellow Slytherins had moved closer to watch, making him cockier. "Look Potter. I have so many people backing me up, who do you have!"

"Point proved Malfoy, but I don't think most of these Slytherins care anything for you!" he replied, looking board.

Malfoy snorted. "Yeah, right, like any of them would dare stand against the Malfoy family! None of them have the guts, and when we're through with you you'll be eating through a straw!"

Malfoy yelped out as he suddenly dropped to the floor like a rock. Harry slid his wand away and looked up. None of them drew against him as he stepped over the fallen boy whistling a victory fanfare for himself and finding a seat next to Ron.

"Mate – what was that about?" the ginger boy asked looking over to the crowd of Slytherins that had parted to let Harry through.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Not too sure, just Malfoy being a stupid git again...!"

"Oh, right, shall we hex him?" he asked as he got back to stuffing his face full of bacon.

"Kind of already stunned him," he said, shrugging as he gestured to where only Malfoy's two flunkies were trying to move the fallen boy from the floor as the other Slytherins headed back to their table, and obviously flunky 1 and 2 didn't know how to wake him.

Ron looked over, blinking in surprise before laughing. "Nice one," he said in appreciation.

"Harry you shouldn't do these things!" Hermione, his bushy haired hazel eyed friend reprimanded from over the table. "You'll get into trouble. It's a miracle that Gryffindor won the house cup again this year."

"It's not a miracle, Dumbledore is cheating!" Harry retorted rolling his eyes while Ron almost spat out his juice as he chocked while laughing, and earning a glare from Hermione.

Hermione folded her arms and pouted as she didn't have a retort capable of denying it, and her cheeks lit up as Harry gave her a 'cheeky I win wink'.

Harry realised that it was good to win, plus Hermione wasn't going to argue too hard just yet when he had solved the mystery and save Ginny's life from the mad man Tom Riddle. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and smiled as he watched Ginny in her Gryffindor colours at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, chatting away, hopefully about normal girl things.

Then he groaned as he realised normal girl things could mean boys, and he was a boy that girls liked to talk about, so he stood up and snuck over to sit with them, just to make sure.

"Just making sure Ginny isn't corrupting Luna with some kind of fangirlism!" he said to Ron's look, and he readily nodded his approval.

Hermione just sighed, rolling her eyes. "Harry was weird before, now he just got worse!"

"He's not weird!"

They were interrupted by an older girl with her brown tight tightly back into a ponytail. "Harry just had to grow up faster than you, poor boy, lives with these horrible muggles that never cared about him because he's a wizard from what I heard."

"Katie. That is nonsense!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Dumbledore wouldn't send Harry to live with people like that, even if they were family."

"If you don't believe me, ask Fred and George!"

"That's Fred and George!" she replied rolling her eyes, looking to Ron; he had gone quiet and shrugged, looking uncomfortable with her question, and she paled, feeling terrible, and sick that Harry would still be any kind of hero if it was true, and worse that she was calling him weird when he was just doing his thing, and being a good friend.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry frowned as the convict lay on the floor at his feet clutching his crutch whimpering while Ron was on the bed with a broken ankle and seconds away from complaining, and Hermione was on the floor, on her knees next to the bed staring at the dirty man with long matted black hair and dirty beard; her eyes wide open in fear even though Harry had already won.

He hadn't been hanging around Hermione or Ron as much as the previous years, because he had other friends who didn't complain like Hermione about how he shouldn't do this or that, or like Ron about how Harry liked hanging out with his supposedly useless sister and the 'Loony' Lovegood, Luna. They were both smarter than him, and neither of them cared what he got up to, and certainly wouldn't tell on him.

Hermione had got on his nerves when he had received a Firebolt broom for a gift at Christmas. It was one of the best brooms on the planet. He was near certain Sirius had sent it somehow, and Hermione had told him over and over to tell a teacher because it could be hexed. He scoffed at the idea, even telling her that it came straight from the factory, and he had even sent a note to make sure, which surprisingly came back that day confirming that the broom had never crossed anyone else's hands, but she wouldn't listen.

She went and told McGonagall, and even she wouldn't listen to reason, so he told them to keep it. He didn't want a broom returned that had been tampered with by amateurs. Therefore, since the incident where his trusty Nimbus 2000 was destroyed because of the filthy dementors attacking the Quidditch pitch. (Yes, he sent the ministry a bill, and they surprisingly paid). He bought a new broom and out of spite destroyed the Firebolt in the Great Hall in front of everyone.

The look on McGonagall and Hermione's face's was priceless, but not as much as his Quidditch teams who thought he was nuts, but he refused to ride a broom that had been 'stripped' as they called it by a bunch of second rate school teachers.

Harry had gone ahead and bought himself a Slipstream Professional Racing broom he had sent over from the states, and told McGonagall and his team that if anyone touched his new broom the Quidditch team can get lost as he would quit, and the school would have to pay compensation.

He didn't consider himself a petty person, but that Firebolt was the first and only real present he had ever received from anybody connected to family, except his Invisibility Cloak, which was technically his anyway, and the old man kept it too long. So, Harry wanted to prove the point that he wasn't going to let idiots who don't listen, don't care to listen, and who want to be right all the time control his life, and that he wasn't above destroying 8 thousand galleon brooms to make a point.

His Slipstream was only 4 thousand, and its stats were better in some places than the Firebolts, especially speed, even though that hampered manoeuvrability. He was a good enough 'pilot' that he could still get it to do what he needed, and quite honestly he liked its design better. He also loved the speed. If they had a broom racing team he would have quit Quidditch without a second thought.

The whole ordeal had been given infamy as the day a student destroyed the most expensive Quidditch broom on the planet, having been the only student in history to have destroyed two expensive brooms at school, be it the first was the ministries fault, he was still ridding the first at the time. He hated those dementors. He thought they should be destroyed, or at least kept well away from any school, not just Hogwarts.

Harry was still quite annoyed with Hermione with the whole event, and even though she was in the wrong she wouldn't accept responsibility or even pretend to look like she did wrong by him. She was more arrogant and self-assured in her 'right' than Dumbledore or Snape, and that was saying something.

However, he had been nearby when Hagrid had turned up with a surprise at his hut for Ron while Hermione was with him. He was curious about that so tagged alone, only to get a surprise of his own. It was Ron's 'pet' rat. Hagrid had found it hiding in his hut. Harry had been pleased but the rat knew he was after it and fled, which led them to their current location.

The three of them were in a hovel of a shack, in a top floor bedroom. It was dusty and ratty with only a rotten wooden bed and torn up sheets, and smelt of mould and pee. Ron was clutching a squealing rat between his fingers, holding it tight as it was trying to get away while Harry had smacked Sirius Black in the face and then punted him in the nuts before finally reclaiming his wand that Sirius had taken using Ron's new wand that he had taken first when he snatched the ginger boy.

He still marvelled that while Sirius, in his animagus dog form, having broken Ron's ankle that Ron still managed to keep hold of the rat. It was quite amazing actually considering the rat wanted to flee for its life, but then Harry had been hunting the blasted thing ever since it escaped him the first time and then faked its own death by means of Hermione's ugly ginger cat.

Harry had noticed the name under the rats dot a while after he had been given the Marauders map by the Weasley twins, so he could use it to sneak out of the school using one of the many secret tunnels without being caught because the map showed the user where everyone in the school was, since his stupid uncle never signed his permission slip so he could go to Hogsmeade with his friends.

He had bribed his uncle with the promise that he would be good and not freaky while his 'aunt' was visiting, but he couldn't help himself. She was just that much of an ignorant, self-centred, blind pile of crap 'wearing' a sticker on her face saying 'evil, make me pay'.

It had been easy to find out about Sirius Black being his godfather, as a new outside friend had gotten him the information when he asked. He met her when he was in London up to business, trying to get some information on some of the writings he found. She had given him a number for someone who might be able to tell him, and though it cost a few pounds, it was worth it.

It was just ridiculous that everyone tried to keep the truth about Sirius Black from him, thinking he would be scared that he was coming for him. He had actually laughed when he heard that. He couldn't help himself. He had been attacked by those annoying spider things, an Anubian, and evil animated lifeless skeletons, not to mention Tom Riddle, and then the stuff his first year, so a dementor weakened man, not all that scary.

He nearly blew his cover when he heard that buffoon minister talking at the Three Broomsticks Pub. He couldn't fear a man ravaged by dementors for so long. Harry was more scared of the dementors entering the school than any so-called traitor. He had met the minister after the incident where he had 'accidentality' left a REAL magical mushroom sweet (well packet) for his annoying Aunt Marge to find as she was just as greedy as his cousin Dudley, and just as naive.

He thought it was funny. He had only been doing some homework for Snape, and chose that potion to try, even though it wasn't in his homework, or schoolbook, it looked funny. It made her burp talking bubble mushrooms. He still couldn't figure out what he did wrong. They were supposed to blow her up into a blimp person and float her away, next time he'll pay closer attention.

He had gotten fed up with her pathetic insults about his parents, but couldn't figure out how to undo it when the accidental magic reversal squad turned up. He had said he had just placed the mushrooms down for two seconds and she had swiped them, and after hearing her insults about him and his parents, understood that she was at fault for stealing what didn't belong to her.

They took Marge away, and apparently it took over a week for someone to figure out how to stop the bubble mushrooms as they cursed, caused an annoyance and spoke her inner thoughts, which were about Harry and his no good for nothing drunkard parents, and not flattering, which got the attention of Magical Law Enforcement, and others, and they were not impressed.

They didn't bother to reprimand Harry as they completely understood he had good reason. They sent her home after modifying her memory and nothing more was heard of it, and while he was at it had Dobby confess to the magic Harry got into trouble for the year before, completely moving any and all strikes.

It worked out well for Harry as he got to stay away from the Dursley's for the rest of the holidays, so he had freedom to go anywhere, after making distractions to sneak out of the magical world. The ministry, because of Sirius's escape from Azkaban didn't want him out of 'their' sight. He didn't much care what they wanted, and spent a little time with his new friend, learning a little about swinging around a sword, which she had a great handle on.

Having a magical friend outside of the magical world was proving to be good. She was fun, didn't think he was a weakling, even more after proving it that night they first met. She was an adult who encouraged him to follow his own path, not to back down because older people were such cowards, ignorant of his talent and courage no matter how much he does.

Anyway, Harry doubted that the Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall would have allowed him to go with a signed permission slip. Adults were just weird. Save the world and they still treat 'kids' like they were incompetent idiots over and over, never learning the error of their ways – well most of them anyway.

Harry brushed his hands on his trousers as he glared down at the trampy man in his rags. Harry was wearing dark beige combat trousers with a brown belt. His long sleeve white tee shirt had the sleeves rolled up over his elbows to show his watch and wand holster, with brown walking boots on his feet.

"Hey man. You stole my wand. I like this wand," Harry defended his actions without remorse. "I didn't hit you that hard!" he added poking the man's leg with his foot.

"You kicked me in the balls!" the man squeaked out, wheezing. "I'm so proud!" he said rolling from side to side. "I honestly never saw any of it coming!"

"Yeah, well," he shrugged sheepishly as he put his spare wand away and looked to the door, eyes narrowed. "Did you take your poison tonight?" he asked thin air. "I also want my cloak back, and my map because after tonight, do you think that jerk Snape is going to keep his mouth shut, and do you think Dumbledore will care now you've served your purpose?"

"Harry, who are you-?" Hermione asked, confused as she trailed off and a man wearing tattered robes with greying brown hair pulled himself free of the invisibility cloak.

"You left the cloak on purpose?" he asked as he had a wand aimed at Harry, but it was lazily held so it wasn't done purposefully.

Harry shrugged, amused. "It would have been either you or Snape. I tried to make it more obvious, rather you touch it than that greasy waste of space!"

"Where is he?" he asked, looking around.

Harry smirked while pointing to Ron. "Bloody thing got away from me when I tried capturing it. Faked its death again, but I found him!"

"Harry!" Hermione called out, confused. "You can't trust him. He's a werewolf... but you already figured that out!" she tried to warn him but trailed off.

"That really isn't a reason not to trust someone, Hermione!" Harry reprimanded, rolling his eyes. "You tell us to trust Snape because he's a teacher while he's a douche bag, but not to trust Remus Lupin because he's a werewolf when he's a nice guy. That seems like double standards Hermione, and judging a person based off fear and conjecture based around a small group of a people...?"

Hermione looked away, rightfully ashamed, "I-I'm sorry Professor, I was out of line!" she mumbled her apology. It was nearly amusing how she was so quick to apologise to a teacher, but when she wronged Harry, didn't care because she still believed he is so much stupider than her.

However, Remus Lupin wasn't paying her any attention as he was eyeing the rat hungrily while Ron coward trying to protect it, holding it to his chest. "Umm... Ron, you're hugging a thirty-something year old animagus to your chest... a male one, and traitorous dark... well mucky wizard!"

The rat shot from Ron's hands fast as it bit him and he let go, yelping. It sprinted away. Remus tried to hit it with spell after spell before it ran into Harry and he trod on it, stopping it cold. It squealed and screamed in pain as its beady black eyes looked up at Harry in horror. He was so tempted to just splay its brains out. All it would take is a small bit of extra pressure, nothing more.

Harry moved back as Remus finally hit his target and they watched as the rat morphed and shifted with a pop until a fat, building, rat faced man lay scurrying on the floor in rags filthier than Sirius's. Sirius had managed to crawl up to his feet, shaking off the pain he looked down over Harry's shoulder at the rat man. His blue eyes were like fire of hate, teeth grit in anger.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius spat out gruffly while Ron and Hermione looked at the filthy man, sickened.

Pettigrew scurried from him while he moved round. The rat was on his hands and knees facing the werewolf in a matter of seconds. "Remus my old friend!" he squeaked out shakily. "Y-you won't let him hurt me, you'll protect me! What would you have done? The Dark Lord has ways... terrible ways!"

"I would have died!" he roared out kicking the rat-man away.

The rat-man turned and scurried to Harry on his hands and knees. "H-Harry, you won't let them hurt me, would you, Lily and James, they would have understood. Yes. You're a good boy, Harry; you won't let them hurt me..."

"Of course I won't let them hurt you!" he replied to their shock as they didn't look like they knew what to do when suddenly Pettigrew screamed out in tears as Harry's right fist collided with his nose, braking it in a spray of blood, knocking him back, bawling. "Well... not before I've beaten the living crap out of you for stealing my family because you were a useless piece of crap!" He kicked the man back, stomping on his head to cries and screams, begging before he stopped.

"What...?" Harry asked the whimpering, blood stained mess. "Voldemort's not here any more You lost. I'm not like Dumbledore, and I'm not like my parents. I'm my own person, and... Wait a minute... you're already dead aren't you...? Can a person be convicted of the murder of a dead man, after that man has been declared dead?" he asked whimsically, eyes narrowing coldly as Pettigrew started shivering and likely emptying his bladder.

"Harry. That's enough!" Hermione called, sobbing. "Please Harry, l-let's just take him in and hand him over to the ministry!"

Harry looked to her and sighed before nodding, and turning to the men. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't hesitate to kill in self defence, but killing a snivelling weakling like him while he cries and begs would turn me into something I'm not! We put him in chains, and then we take him to the ministry, we get Sirius pardoned, we sue the ministry and have a giant meal on them!"

"I like the idea of a giant meal!" Sirius commented looking hungry at the thought, and Harry tried not to feel bad as he heard the man's stomach growling.

"Cool!" Harry said as he deflected the stunner as the greasy hook nosed teacher charged through the doors looking smug only to get his own stunner in his face and thrown down the stairs. "I can kill him though, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Coolest godson ever...!" Sirius proclaimed while Harry grinned and Hermione panicked about attacking a teacher, and Ron looked like his broken ankle, and discovery about his pet was worth it to see Snape go down a flight of stairs.

"Hey, what can I say?" he replied, shrugging. "Douche set off my douche bag alert system!" he said while they all looked at him. "Oh right, alert charm, sheesh, try to give something a cool name and people look at you weird. Oh, and wolf-man, here, you might want to take this!" he finished as he pulled a bottle from his pocket and handed it over. "Wolfsbane potion," he said to the surprised man. "There's this place near Dublin this woman told me about that gets it in from the States, mass produced, pretty good prices too."

"I-I didn't know anyone sold it," he said in surprise as he opened the bottle while Harry stunned Pettigrew, mainly to shut him up before folding up his invisibility cloak, folding it up and putting it in his pocket followed by his map as he reclaimed it.

"It's... wow. I've never seen it look so clear," Remus said looking in the bottle after reading the label as it was professionally done. "I asked Dumbledore whether I could get some from somewhere and he said no," he said before draining the bottle dry. "Tastes better than what Snape makes," he commented readily.

Harry shrugged with a smile. "Yeah, apparently the Irish Sanctuary, whatever that is orders them in from there if they need any for werewolves I guess," he said thoughtfully. "The woman I got the info from wasn't sure where to get some in England, but gave me a few names of places to look into, so if there's a place in England or Scotland, I wouldn't be able to tell you until I've finished looking around! I just met her by chance over the holidays when I saved her from this mean troll who was living under a bridge.

"Well, I tried to save her, but it turned out she didn't want to be saved. Had a huge-ass sword hidden in her coat. Then the troll kept asking us to guess his name or he would eat us. We tried the usual, like Rumplestitskin and all that, but nope, he was hungry.

"Then, at midnight, turned into this huge monstrous... well monster and tried to eat us," he said shaking his head. "Still kept asking us to guess his name... I didn't know, she didn't know, we only had three attempts, so we kind of had to fight, and she was pretty awesome and killed it before this huge guy she knew turned up, said some stuff, confused me a little before leaving, but whatever.

"She gave me her phone number, just in case I find any more trolls, said she liked the cut of my foolish heroics. So she seemed like the sort to know about monster related stuff and I called her at Christmas, and presto, she gave me some place names-."

"Harry," Hermione interrupted slowly. "Trolls don't-!"

"You actually met a bridge troll!" Sirius interrupted with a low whistle of appreciation. "Lots of people go missing around those things. That's why it's best to never cross a bridge between the hours of midnight and one. There's plenty of cautionary tales about those things that parents read to children as warnings."

"B-but they don't exist!" Hermione said slowly.

"Of course they do," Remus agreed, nodding. "It's just Hogwarts doesn't teach a lot of things about creatures you could encounter because with our powers we kind of bypass them all. A wizard or witch living as part of the magical world can go a lifetime without coming close to anything that would be considered dangerous to them."

"Unless they're me, or they work in that field...!" Harry corrected, looking to Lupin while he nodded his praise and amusement.

"But trolls under bridges are like fairytale stuff," she replied, confused.

"Aren't fairies and magic?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his head, confused that she was still so close-minded, and glad that no one called him out on being outside so late.

Hermione folded her arms and pouted, as anytime she brought up 'it can't be real' he bought up, the fact wizards and witches existed and she went quiet. It was the ultimate gobstopper for the girl. He wished he thought to play 'logic' with her back when they first met.

They were soon packing up what they needed, placing Pettigrew in chains where Harry would be levitating him, and Sirius would be helping Ron, while Remus went to levitate Snape but Harry stopped him with a giant grin. Then proceeded to pull out a marker pen and draw on his face some very choice and rude words Hermione didn't find as amusing as everyone else.

Then they left him behind with another healthy stunning so that he didn't get in the way. They were heading through the tunnel back to school when Sirius spoke up. "I don't know whether you know Harry, but I'm your godfather, so I was thinking. If you want to, after I've been cleared and everything. You don't have too. I'll understand if you're happy with your aunt-."

"Have you met that... woman before?" Harry interrupted while he shook his head. "Well that... woman could die tomorrow and I would only attend her funeral to gloat and mock my cousin and uncles, telling everyone what a drunkard good for nothing she was, like she told me my parents were, and 'how' they died drunk behind the wheel of a car!"

"Oh," he said before brightening. "Well that's good then... kind of... we can find a nice place in London, or some place further away if you want, get away from it all or something."

"London's cool I suppose!" he agreed with a thoughtful shrug. "Wherever you want, I don't mind, really."

"Great!" he declared in glee. "Oh, by the way... what happened to the Firebolt I sent you for Christmas? You were flying the new Slipstream California Racing Broom at your matches after the Nimbus died during that storm."

"It came straight from the factory, correct?" he asked, and Sirius nodded. "Well, certain people weren't satisfied with that and... 'stripped' it down... so I ordered my new broom and in the Great Hall when McGonagall happily returned the Firebolt, I destroyed it," he said to the man's shock. "Yep, the look on their faces when they saw that I wasn't grateful and never indented to use a broom that had become third rate and heavily devalued because of their amateur tampering."

"That was really petty," Remus said from up front. "That was you showing that you are your mother's son. I remember that she could be just like that when people never cared to listen to her."

"Do you know how much that thing cost?" Sirius asked. "Your dad must be cringing in his grave man. He would have just accepted it back with a grin, but yep, your mum wouldn't have wanted it either, just out of principle."

"It was made dangerous the moment morons started unravelling the charms!" he replied coolly. "If making a broom was that easy everyone would do it. I just had to touch that sad excuse for magic to make me despise it. It wasn't even at half its original power. I doubt it would have reached more than two thirds its original speeds, or even that it could turn on a dime any more It was Hermione's fault. She doesn't listen to anyone when she thinks she's right, like a small, young, McGonagall. That was like taking a powerful ancient artefact, playing with its magic and putting it back together again from a dummies guide, and devaluing it to the price of a set of robes."

"It could have been cursed!" Hermione said from up front, sulking, and trying to defend herself.

"I could have just sent it back for a replacement at anytime if I felt it was hexed!" he replied, nonchalant. "They have like five year warranties, not to mention come with a year's free manufacturers insurance! I just chose to destroy it rather than filing a police report against the school for theft and tampering. I wanted to prove a point. I'm not going to sit back and let anyone dictate what they do with my stuff. Tamper with it, I don't care whether it was worth a million galleons I would rather destroy it, or maybe next time I will go to the aurors department and have the culprits arrested."

"Good on you man," Sirius said, nodded in approval. "Don't just stand back and let the 'authority' screw with your stuff," he said as they finally reached the exit by the huge attacking tree, but a press of the knot by its base and it froze to let them out when the clouds parted and Remus looked up, gulping.

"Just go man; the potion should be working," Harry said to Remus as his body started twitching, and he nodded, fleeing into the dark of the early night, disappearing into the shadows.

The Great Hall was crowded when they walked in, and all eyes were soon on them, perfectly quiet as they stared at them in shock as Sirius Black stood with them. The next thing Harry knew was he was waking up in the hospital wing, blinking his eyes in confusion as he sat up in the bed.

"What the hell is going on?!" he asked himself as he looked around to see Hermione and Ron in beds opposite, fast asleep.

"Harry!"

He was startled as he looked around to see Ginny leaning over his bed, long red hair framing over them, worried brown eyes, and hands on his shoulders still trying to shake him awake.

"Thank god, Harry!" she said in relief. "The teachers threw freaking stunners at you all when you came into the hall with Sirius Black and that rat faced man! The rat guy woke up as you hit the floor, turned into Scabbers and ran away! They're going to kill Black, and I take it he was innocent just like that Hippogryph they murdered!"

Harry leapt from his bed without any hesitation and looked down to see he was wearing pale blue hospital pyjamas and his clothes had been folded and left on his bedside table.

He growled as he tore off the top and threw it to the floor, pulling on his tee while Ginny pretended she wasn't watching. He checked, and was still wearing boxer shorts, so pulled off his bottoms and hopped onto the bed to pull on his shocks, then trousers and boots. His wand holster hadn't been touched because of the charms it contained so it wasn't noticed.

Picking up his watch he frowned in annoyance as the hands blinked red, showing that an unauthorised person was trying to change its functions. "Did you touch my watch?" he asked as he reset it back to its usual luminous green hands.

Ginny while slightly red cheeked shook her head. "No... I saw it blinking though. It has a security feature so I wouldn't be able to change it to anything but a compass, since that isn't a real function. You already told me about it," she readily admitted. "I had to sneak here to try waking you up because you always know what to do in sticky situations, but I bet it was Dumbledore because McGonagall wouldn't do that, and Snape has only just gotten back. He accused you of attacking him."

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. "I deflected that jerks attack. It was his fault that I needed to."

"And the rude drawings on his face?" she asked him with raised eyebrows.

He grinned smugly. "I'm man enough to admit when I have done something," he said as he finished fastening his watch and jumped down from the bed. He always found hospital beds higher than normal as if they were designed so that the hospital staff didn't get bad back from having to bend down to them.

Harry walked over to Hermione and sorted through her clothes until he found a long golden chain holding a small golden hourglass with brown-gold sand inside the glass. He looked to Ginny with a grin. "Want to come and mess with the Space Time Continuum with me?" he asked as if that was the greatest adventure in the history of adventures.

"Oh my god!" she muttered as she rushed over, looking at the jewellery in awe. "Is that a freaking Time Turner? What the hell is Hermione doing with one?" she asked, quietly as she looked at the sleeping girl, making sure she didn't wake up.

Harry shrugged thoughtfully. "Have you noticed how Hermione seems to be in two classes at once, how she had been going to every class she could?" he asked, and her eyes widened in understanding. "Yep. After that crap on the train with the dementors at the beginning of school, McGonagall wanted to see me with the nurse like I'm freaking fragile!" he said snorting at the thought. "I could show them memories of how 'fragile' I am that would have made them crap themselves and die if they had to go through it.

"Anyway, that was probably the time Hermione got the Time Turner as McGonagall asked to keep her. I had been curious why McGonagall would have asked to see her too, with me? I asked what McGonagall wanted but Hermione wouldn't tell me. It didn't take long for me to figure out the danger McGonagall put the school and world in by giving an idiot a time machine. To do extra classes... even muggle studies. I could give her a mages perspective on muggles. Decades out of date, and ignorant!" he said, holding back from laughing.

Ginny glared at him with cute puffed out cheeks. "We are not!" she declared, eyes narrowing.

"What do muggles watch?" he asked her. "It's a box with pictures in it?"

"Umm..." she blushed as she thought. "Hell-e-vision?" she asked hopefully. "It's a giant box that muggles use, and have plays in, right?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "It's called a television," he said shaking his head before he pulled her closer and pulled the Time Turner around their necks and twisting it four times. The world started dissolving around them and running backwards.

"Time to mess with time...!" Harry mumbled in Ginny's ear as the blurred images stopped, and they were in the Hospital Wing, four hour in the past, alone, and it was quiet because classes were still running.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry led Ginny very un-sneakily through the school. He didn't seem to care about breaking any temporal lore's, but then he knew where both she and he should be so they would be very unlikely to cross paths. Well, they would only cross paths if they chose too.

"Why'd we come back so far?" Ginny asked after a few moments. "Two hours would have been okay."

He grinned as he dragged her to hurry up by her hand. "Some jerk messed with me with Buckbeak the Hippogryphs trial! I'm not letting any of those grease ball Malfoy's get away with that. Malfoy was at fault, and Hagrid gets blamed for him being a piece of crap without any ears. So I'm going to rescue the bird horse thing as well as Sirius. Then I'm going to use my name and whatever influence I can put to get Sirius a fair trial, even if I have to resort to blackmail and bribery."

"Okay," she said with a nod. "So how are we going to do that?" she asked reasonably.

"With a lot of cleverness silly!" he answered, smirking.

She sighed and shook her head while he led her out of the school towards Hagrid's hut. "Is that your answer for everything?" she asked and he went to answer, but she interrupted before he could. "Okay, and don't say if cleverness doesn't work that we punch everything in our way!"

"But that's what you do when being clever doesn't quite work out," he replied, complaining. "And if punching stuff doesn't quite get what you need, shooting it seems like a good idea until its dead!"

"Harry, you are crazy!" she declared with utter certainty.

He just laughed as if he thought she was joking with him. "It's better to be crazy than a coward weakling like near everybody else in the magical world. Have you read how close the ministry came to folding to Voldemort because most of them were too chicken to kick ass and never ask questions!?"

She pouted cutely as he tugged her around Hagrid's Hut while it was empty. Hagrid must be looking for Ron to tell him about the rat. "So where is the rat? Are we going to capture it?" Ginny asked, shivering as she thought about Ron hugging some stupid animagus.

"He's in Hagrid's," he replied and she went for the back door where the Hippogryph Buckbeak stood tied to a fence. It was large, the top half a feathered hawk of green and blue feathers while its lower body was mostly a chestnut horse with his front hooves hawk feet and claws.

"No!" he replied shaking his head and pulling her back, into his arms before looking for a place to hide, pulling her behind some large bundles of hay. "We can't change the past. We have to get this done, and return before they can blame us for anything. But... that doesn't mean we couldn't capture Pettigrew before he escapes. Once we save the horsey I can follow us to the Entrance Hall... was that the way he fled?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, no one even cared to try capturing him. He left through the Entrance Hall," she said, nodding. "So if I keep hold of Buckbeak to save Sirius with. You grab the rat while he's a rat and cage him. We get Sirius out of the school on Buckbeak, and then get back to the Hospital Wing, and then... you get Pettigrew to the right person who will do something about him!"

"Exactly!" he agreed with a smirk as he pulled out a neatly folded water like cloth from his pocket, and a piece of parchment from another. "Invisibility Cloak and Map will be invaluable to the task!" he said activating the map with his wand and passing it to Ginny while keeping the cloak and putting it back away for his use.

"Now we just have to sit back and wait," he said thoughtfully as he sat on the hay next to her. "We should let the executioner and Minister see, Buckbeak first, so we'll have to get him while they're in the house!" he added thoughtfully when he suddenly felt an odd chill run down his spine, and looked to Ginny. She gave him a nervous look in return.

"Dementors...!" Ginny muttered as the cold was getting worse.

"Crap!" Harry replied, looking around and up he could see them in the distance, in the sky, scores of them heading in their direction. The cold was starting to penetrate them to their bones. They could see their breath leaving them in a warm fog.

"Okay," Harry grabbed Ginny and stuffed her into the hay bundles. "I'll hide you. If I leave they'll come after me. Use the map and get Buckbeak to Sirius once he's been captured. I'll double around and be back in time to capture Pettigrew, okay!?"

"B-but Harry-!" she complained in worry.

He gave her a cocky grin as he planted two bundles of hay over her to hide her from view, not that he thought they wouldn't sense her. He was almost one hundred percent certain that dementors were all blind. That meant that he would have to lead them all away. It was their only chance at survival. Well their only chance at completing their mission to save Sirius and get one over on the minister.

"Don't worry about me, Ginny, I think I'm growing attached to doing things like this!" he said while he heard her whimper but she didn't object any more as he turned to the oncoming dementors, the cold was raking at his bones. "Anyway, I have no choice or they'll murder my godfather, and I won't have a way out of Dumbledore's, 'you're safe and loved with your family' clause."

He moved from the hay and grinned as the first few dementors poured down. The sky had darkened just because of them, and it could have been an early winter. He drew his wand, aiming at them he roared out.

"Expectro Petronum!"

White silvery light exploded out blindingly bright. It pulsed and hummed, blurring out in a shock wave, arching like a shield. It created a pulsating tone that held the dementors back, and pushed them further away. He watched in amazement as more dementors crashed into his shield and bounced away. He skidded back under the onslaught, and had to think of better, stronger happy emotions.

He thought of his friends. Ginny, and Luna, and how funny it was to stump Hermione with simple logic that defied her stupid books. He remembered how embarrassed Ginny had been when Luna had been feeling mischievous and hit her with a tickling charm while she had a mouthful of milk, spitting it all out in Astoria Greengrass's face. He almost laughed thinking about that. The look on the blonde Slytherin girls face was so indignant and she had even swallowed some.

His pulse of light pushed out as he chuckled at the memory before he swished his wand. White-silver mist hung, keeping them at bay for just a moment while he shot off towards the tree line into the woods. He checked his wand as he streaked through the trees. He should have had plenty of time to get rid of the dementors, but turning his head to look behind him, he wasn't too sure.

There were hundreds of these things charging after him, and unfortunately they could fly and he couldn't. He remembered his new trusty broom and made a silent promise to learn to summon, and shrink, so if he didn't have his broom he could call it, or he could shrink it and put it in his pocket, so he had it at all times, especially for emergencies. That was if he could shrink it without screwing with its magic, which might not be possible or brooms might have came with a shrink function anyway.

Shaking those thoughts away he realised he had more important things to worry about, like the evil horde of soul stealing ghouls chasing him. He jumped over tree roots, and fallen logs, scampering through the forest, he changed directions, leap frogging over a fallen tree to crash down a steep hill the other side. He fell, rolling and crashing down to a stop at the bottom, losing his wand in the process, but he wouldn't worry about that when he had a spare.

He groaned, rubbing his head as he sat up and came face to face with a girl. She was blonde with her hair tied back into a lose ponytail. She wore a white short sleeved top and black hipster's, brown boots and a brown backpack on her back with deep blue eyes and she looked like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She looked around fifteen, and was filthy, carrying a silver and black video camera.

"Umm... hi!" she said, smiling nervously. He looked up behind her to see that she had fallen down the other side at the same time as him.

Harry was about to replied when he felt the cold getting closer, and looked back to the girl. She had started shivering, looking around, confused. Harry looked back the way he came and up to see the swarm of dementors heading for them.

"Let's go!" Harry said urgently pulling her to her feet and trying to drag her after him but she resisted. "Quickly, they're dementors!" he said desperately when he realised she couldn't see them. "Oh crap, you're a muggle... well that explains the camera. Okay, there are a swarm of invisible soul drinking monsters!"

"What are you talking about? Don't be stupid!" she reprimanded him angrily.

However, Harry saw something on the screen of her camera, grabbed her arm and pointed it up. She looked, and her cheeks turned green while her eyes widened in horror. He could have grinned that she could see them through the camera. It was only a wild guess but it paid off in the end, which was a good thing, as she let him pull her with him, sprinting as fast as they could.

"W-what are those things!" she demanded as she stumbled but Harry kept her on her feet and dragged her after him and around some trees.

They came to the dark mouth of a cave and stopped, turning to the dementors. The girl was staring at them in fright through the screen on her camera, and Harry aimed his spare wand. It pulsed out again, but the cold was deeper this time and he could barely think straight, let alone of happy thoughts. He pulled the girl back with him into the cave. The dementors kept smashing against the shield when it buckled.

Harry pushed the girl back and flicked his wand as he fell back. The cave entrance took the exploding air spell but he lost his wand as the cave entrance collapsed, sealing them into darkness away from the ghouls. He groaned as he pulled himself to sit up and checking for injuries when the girl turned on the light from her camera, illuminating the cave.

Harry groaned when he plucked up half his wand as it had snapped, leaving the other half under a tonne of rubble, which was thankfully keeping the dementors away from them. He shook his head as he stood up while the girl was staring all around the cavern to make sure no dementors got in, which was good as they didn't.

"It looks like there's a tunnel through here!" the girl said suddenly as if everything was okay and normal. "Those things won't be able to pass through the rock will they?"

"No," he reassured her. "They're solid," he said with a sigh as he looked at his watch. "I have just over two hours to get back to the castle to stop a criminal who can change into a rat from escaping justice while my friend frees the innocent man who took the wrap, so I guess we need to get moving and fast," he said before she startled as he opened her backpack, rummaging before coming out with a powerful torch that he turned on and clipped to his belt.

"At least you have something useful, other than a gun?" he asked as he pulled out the brown leather underarm holster and black 99mm pistol.

"Hey, you're younger than me, you shouldn't play with that!" she complained as he pulled it on so the gun was under his left arm.

"What are you, fifteen, sixteen years old?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he closed up her bag and he led the way while she pouted.

"Fifteen!" she answered, annoyed with him. "I'm looking for something, well someone I guess, but then you turn up being hunted by monsters! And what was that thing with the light and the stick?" she asked as they squeezed through a tight gap in the cave, Harry helping her through because her bust made it slightly more difficult.

"Magic!" he answered straight to the point, looking at her she didn't show any sign of doubt, after all she had seen it with her own eyes. "So... I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you!" he introduced himself.

"Elena Fisher!" she answered, sulkily. "I like mysteries," she began explaining. "My family moved here from the states for business... my dad remarried, but I don't like her. Dads a historian, looking for truths to old mysteries, so I guess I got it from him, but he went missing five months ago, and my step mum had given up after only a week. There are some old legends about a forest in Scotland that doesn't exist. He wanted to find out the truth. I hadn't expected the forest to be real, so I think my dad found it and couldn't find his way out because GPS doesn't work in here!"

"Yeah, wouldn't be much of a forest that doesn't exist if anyone can find it!" he replied as he came out into a large opening. Inside there was huge grey stone walls. The stone was cut into massive bricks and Harry couldn't help but grin as he looked down as an old wooden staircase led down into the ground. Even with torches they couldn't see the bottom, or whether the rotten wood stopped short of ground level or not.

It was rickety and old. At some stage in its life it must have been a beautiful sight to behold. The wood had some beautiful carvings of magical creatures and humans working together. He crouched down with his notebook in hand sketching a few things, and copying some writings.

"Harry, look at these!" Elena called quietly as she stood at the top of the stairs where two stone gargoyles sat on rock pedestal's either side.

"Some kind of guardians," he muttered, running his hands over them. "I don't sense any magic coming from them so they must be safe," he muttered as he looked to the pedestal underneath one. "Look, some kind of writing," he said looking closer. "A pictograph," he mumbled before pulling out a few pieces of folded tracing paper and a piece of charcoal, making a rubbing of each while Elena watched, curious.

"You never can be too sure, they might mean something important," he said as he stood up looking around the room he couldn't see anything else that looked significant.

"Wow, out of anybody I could have run into, I happen to find the one person who knows his stuff," she said, shaking her head.

"You're lucky it was me," he answered with a grin while she rolled her eyes, but he elaborated that he was being serious. "Most adults would have just wiped your memory and dumped you in the closest town. The rest would have killed you because they're racist piles of crap. Most of the other kids would have led you to the adults to erase your memory, while the rest are douchy racists who... I couldn't say, but some of them need their teeth smashed down their throats."

"Then what about you when this is over?" she asked him, sounding and looking worried.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I was thinking that once all of this was over, if we find your dad, that I would sneak you both out and get you home. If we can't find your dad, then maybe we could continue looking. You could stay with me until we find him, or-."

"We find out we can't find him because he's gone forever!" she said, looking away. "I know that it's a possibility. That if this place really is all magic that something could have eaten him."

"Yeah, well, we'll find out something, hopefully," he said looking down at the stairs into the darkness.

"How are you being so calm, look where we are, and we're all alone!" she hissed at him, near hysterics.

He turned to her and patted her on the shoulder, smiling. "I lost my parents when I was fifteen months old to a megalomaniac douche bag with dreams of conquering the world. He then tried to kill me, but the curse meant for nothing more than killing bounced back somehow and tore him from his body, leaving him as nothing, but slightly more than a ghost.

"They call me their saviour because I did what they were too afraid to do. They're cowards, calling on a child to do what they didn't. Not because they couldn't, but because they wouldn't, too afraid of his taken name that they would watch his minions murder family members over drawing their wands and killing the bastards! Then when my mother died for me, a stupid prick of a Merlin wannabe who has everyone 'good' eating out of his asshole sent me to my racist, spiteful, pile of crap aunts where I wouldn't even have a happy childhood, let alone know what I was.

"Then this Dark Prick has tried to kill me four extra times since I started this damn school two years ago, and now this year, that old fool has dementors hanging around the school to 'protect' us from an escaped convict who has lived near twelve years with these things that guard the prison, weakening him. They suck out the happiness in the air, and if you're unlucky, you don't die; your soul is kissed out of you.

"I'm pretty sure Elena that I don't give a crap about fearing the unknown any more!" he stopped for a breath. "So I'm going to go on, because quite frankly, this sort of thing is fun. I have a say in it. I control what I do here. What I find out, and what secrets can be uncovered. But most of all we have no choice but to search for another way out of here or we're going to die, and I've been through too much crap to die in here, now."

"Wow," she said unable to say more for a moment. "Your people suck," she finally concluded.

Harry sighed and shook his head before grinning. "Yeah, I guess I had wanted to get that off my chest for a while. I guess that winger Hermione was right. It does feel good to let it out sometimes. Now it's all out I can just go with the flow, and never let the pressure get to me again, so you coming or what?" he said as he started carefully down the wooden steps, snapping one but he got over it without falling to his doom.

Elena was careful behind him, keeping her eyes on his back, and the steps as each step they took they creaked and shook. The staircase was wobbling in areas, and it was the most harrowing experience on stairs either could admit to taking. They continued down into the dark when the wooden stairs went into a crevasse and Harry stopped. They could reach out and touch walls either side of them.

"Umm... Elena, how good are you at climbing?" he asked, looking around at her.

"Why?" she asked, moving forward slightly to look over his shoulder as the stairs cut off, missing at least twenty feet between them and the rest of the stairs. "Oh... well, I guess it can't... be... helped," she said, panting as she strained, pulling herself up on the side wall.

Harry nodded as he grabbed some hand holds after letting her go first. They shimmied carefully, eyeing the goal as they made headway. Elena made it in quick time, dropping down onto some over hanging steps before Harry could say anything. The steps creaked and crumbled under her landing. She wobbled to balance herself with horror on her face.

"Elena, run!" he demanded, and she didn't need telling as she ran down, skipping a few steps and crashing into a wall with a landing that turned to the right. The stairs only crumbled off to that point and they both sighed in relief.

"Harry, are you okay?!" she called up.

"Yeah!" he quickly agreed. "Stay there, I'll be down in a second!" he said shimmying along, and climbing down until he was slightly above the platform when he ran out of holds two feet up and let go, with a grin he landed. However, his grin was short lived as the wood started to shake violently.

Harry pushed her to run down first. They were running as fast as they could as the stairs started a cascade, collapsing behind them with booms, and dust clouds of splintered wood chasing them down the parts that had yet to collapse before Elena came to a stop on solid stone, and Harry charged down, jumping the last two steps and knocking her down to the ground, using his body as a shield as the ploom of wood plastered passed, cutting them in places, but otherwise they were fine.

They coughed up a storm as they pulled themselves up slightly, in a tangle of limbs, to look behind where the stairs would have still gone further down. "I wouldn't have liked the odds of trying for the ground floor!" Harry commented whimsically as he pulled himself up, helping his partner up with him.

"Yeah, we're lucky!" she agreed with a sigh and shake of her head before a wide grin came to her lips and her cameras light hit on two large double doors that would have put the doors of the Great Hall to shame. They were gigantic and from the look of them made out of actual silver. At least the outside was. It didn't feel solid, but enough to look really nice.

The doors had incredible carvings within, depicting some kind of men fighting, other men. However, the other men had long hands and oddly shaped features and they were naked. They didn't use weapons, but clawed hands. The humans in the picture didn't seem to be using magic but Harry could feel magic within the door. It was a shame that some much had been worn down that he couldn't make out too much.

In the centre of the door was a large blue crystal, over the seal between both doors. It was glowing slightly with definite magic. He looked to each side of the door where two large gargoyle statues stood, similar to those up top, only a lot larger. He tried to read some of the inscription that ran along the top of the door as it was in Latin and he had been self studying just for situations like this.

Unfortunately, getting time to himself after being at the stupid Dursley's when he had Ron and Hermione sniffing around him all the time wasn't easy, and he wasn't quite sure he got even one word completely right, but it looked like it was talking about the midnight curse, whatever that was. Now normally these things would be spot on and mean exactly what they said, but that wasn't always the case. The mage of the past used to enjoy giving things names that didn't really mean anything to the real curse's attributes.

"So how do we get in?" Elena asked as she examined the statues bases. "I think, look, they spin with different pictures, so," she said spinning one twice.

"Wait, the carvings from upstairs, maybe they have to match-!" he said, but it was too late as the ground started shaking and he looked up, pulling Elena back with him as the stone around the gargoyles broke away, crumbling to the floor and they were two snarling, hissing, clawed, fanged, winged beasts of muscle.

Harry drew his gun, finding the safety catch and flicking it before aiming shakily as he hadn't fired a gun before. He squeezed the trigger as one slowly advanced on them, and the bullet penetrated its front arm. These things were huge, at nine feet long, and the bullet didn't seem to slow it down.

"I think that just m-made it angry!" Elena whimpered as she held onto Harry, terrified. "What are we going to do now, Einstein?"

"Fight to the death and not die!" he suggested in good humour, which only received him a glare for his efforts.


	59. Fallen Star (Twilight)

_After Edward leaves Bella is left to cry on the forest floor, sobbing where she is hit by a powerful meteor. This grants her the power of a god. Here she'll build an army to purify the world of evil with the help of her vampire servants! She'll fight through everyone from 'shifters' to vampires, lykan, & even humans. She'll become the unstoppable force, & unmovable object._

 _Twilight - Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Fantasy - Chapters: 2 - Words: 8,805 - Reviews: 34 - Updated: 10/21/2013- Published: 4/18/2012 - [Alice, Angela, Bella, Jane]_

 **0oo00oo0**

He left me… just like that… "Bella I don't love you!" it was like he smashed his hand through my chest and instead of tearing out my pathetic excuse for a heart he tore out my soul and swallowed it whole while cackling insanely.

Words of my own creation run through my mind as I lay lost upon the forest floor unable to breathe properly, unable to move, and unable to stop these damn tears frown flowing from my eyes… why is it that I can still think? My mind keeps showing me images… lies that they told me, to keep me… their temporary pet. I just feel sorry for the next poor girl that Edward dooms to heartache.

"I love you!"

His words ringing painful lies within my mind, flowing so easily from his imaginary lips as if he's told this lie to countless girls through countless decades, and shall continue to do so through the aeons to come. I see the faces of 'his' family… 'my' family as they smile with these lies and deceits passing, slippery through their lips. It's as if they no nothing but these lies, getting pleasure from the pain they cause.

It hurts most though when I think of my friend. She was the first person to ever call me her friend. We were best friends and I talked to her about everything, though I wish I could have told her more, but when I was dating her mind reading brother it seems a moot point to talk about him.

I remember when she had let slip about Edward's silly little night visits before we were dating or I knew he is a vampire. It actually hadn't bothered me as much as I now realise it should have. He had been stalking me 'obviously'… maybe Alice was trying to tell me that he's a no good douche. Maybe she did care, even if it were only a little. She cared enough to let me know of Edward's creepy factor. I shudder to think about what he might have been doing while I slept on unawares.

I heard a gentle laugh building up within my throat and it slowly passes may cracked and sore lips as a small smile graces me. I feel a little content thinking that Alice had likely felt guilty for the way they treated me but that did not mean I would let her off. No… she needed punishing too. Even if I have to search for a way for the rest of my life I shall make them pay, and nobody shall get in my way.

A woman scorned, and all that bullshit. I feel myself on auto pilot shakily pull myself up into a kneeling position my eyes open wide and I'm sure if someone were to look into them they would be horrified by the murderous intent within them.

I tried to even my breathing as I shivered, soaked through I had only just noticed it is pissing down and I was caked in soggy dirt but I only laughed. I couldn't stop myself as I look to the dark sky, rain soaking my face but I kept my eyes open. It was a sight… raining so hard yet the clouds are so wispy thin tonight. I could even make out some stars.

I almost choked when I suddenly gasped in surprise my laughter stopping as I coughed before returning my unwavering gave to the sky. I smiled as I watched a beautiful ball of red fire shooting across the sky brightening my darkness.

I smirked evilly before I made my wish. "I wish for the power to get my revenge. To show those bastard vampires what true strength is, and that they're the inferior species to me!" I yelled out, my throat going hoarse at the end as I giggle.

I seriously hadn't expected anything to happen, but as I watched the shooting star it kept getting larger and larger until I was certain the thing is going to hit land. I just watched in mesmerised fascination as it careered across the sky. However, as the seconds ticked away I started to get nervous as to my perspective it was getting larger still, which means it's getting closer. Is it going to hit somewhere near me?

Nope, I was wrong as my world exploded into nothing.

Nothing? Is that even something? But that's all I am. I think. It seems ironic that I wished upon this star to give me power so that I can be superior to vampires and then this star squishes me into nothing. Wait. If I'm nothing how can I be thinking? Can nothing think? Well I guess I was nothing to the Cullen's and I thought then. Well when Edward wasn't 'thinking' for me.

The world as suddenly as it left erupted back into sharp focus. I had to blink away the stars from my eyes (pun intended) as I shook away a soft ringing within my ears. I was standing in a large black burnt crater, but I couldn't see any meteor fragments, and wondered why I'm not dead. That should have certainly killed me, shouldn't it? Maybe I am dead and this is my hell for wishing for revenge or perhaps dating a daemon like Edward. Is it a sin for a human to fall in love with a vampire?

But still, I should have at the very least felt pain, right? Yeah I'm almost certain of it. I'm so fucking confused. What's going on? I sigh heavily in frustration and shake my sodden hair from my eyes brushing it away in annoyance with my right hand.

However, I pause in curiosity as I gaze at my hand. I don't remember putting on any gloves. I'm now wearing skin-tight leather/rubber gloves with some kind of dark red plastic ring attached around my wrists like thick bracelets, though they're firmly attached. I'm confused further as I look down at my self, I'm wearing skin-tight leather/rubber going down my firm body to my black skin-tight boots with more red plastic bracelets around my ankles. Though, my large firm breasts have some more red plastic covering them like some kind of military body armour.

I staggered back a step in shock. I took note that even though the skin-tight body hugging suit that I actually have muscle definition now, and I'm also wearing a slim-line coat that's swaying down to my ankles in the same crimson as the bracelets, left undone with some black trim. Around my waist again with that freaking red plastic, like a thick and stylish belt adding to my looks.

I look back to my gloved covered hands in awe. I would never wear anything like this so where did it come from. I clenched my fists and almost stumbled over in surprise as red sparks of lightning flashed to life around my fists. I relaxed and the lightning fizzled away leaving me with a small smile on my face.

I look up from my crater and gasp in horror at what I saw, taking half a step back. Blood was lining the assault along with torn and burnt human bodies. Blood oozing from eye sockets, and skull caps seemingly torn open, and cars in crumpled heaps, some people even crushed within their vehicles. I was too shocked to even dry heave in disgust. I took another half step back but jumped moving forward I spun around as something crunched beneath me feet.

I screamed and staggered back. There lay my friend Angela Webber naked with one leg mulled and both arms shredded and burnt, laying on her stomach, her eyes looking up at me dead and lifeless, pleading. I grabbed at my head and screamed as I could see images flooding me with terror.

 _I had died hadn't I? Those were my thoughts as I woke up stark naked on the scorched forest floor. It was still raining but I was surprisingly warm. I stood up and checked out my body in confused curiosity as I was never very fit, but now I couldn't help but wonder. I stared around the forest in awe seeing colours I had never known to exist before. I could hear things around me that I knew I couldn't before. It was exhilarating._

 _However, that was before I heard that heartbeat. It was faster that what I figured to be normal, and it was the smell that told me it is dangerous. It smelt like someone had thrown a huge pile of dog shit on a fire. It burnt at my nostrils like someone had been squeezing a tube of acid up my nose, and I was seconds from trying to hide or run when he came into view walking out from behind some bushes with a crinkled nose like mine as if he smelt something bad too._

 _He just stared at me in pity, not that I know why. He's tall; maybe six foot five, Native American, and had bulging muscles that are on display as he's only wearing some denim shorts and he was vibrating… seriously he was. It was disturbing as he tried to calmly tell me my dad is worried and he's part of a rescue team. He hadn't even commented on the fact I'm naked and a little singed._

 _I just took a step back and he tried to put on a friendly smile but it came off wrong and I moved. I seemed even to myself to just materialise out of thin air in front of his surprised face with my left hand wrapped tightly around his neck. His hands came up to try and pry me off but I was stronger. Then weird got weirder as he shifted his form from huge guy to giant sized dark grey wolf._

 _However, I seemed to stream back to where I was originally before I was bitten. The wolf only took a moment to spot me as I stared at it in horror. I crossed my arms to hopefully defend myself, but as he came within a foot of me a powerful red shield of electricity spread around me and the monster painfully bounced off crashing down a few feet away with a whimpering yelp of pain and I could hear some bones snap._

 _Though that hadn't stopped the beast as it climbed to its paws and its yellow eyes glared hate at me. It went to attack again but I uncrossed my arms in what I hoped was a powerful motion and was awed by the effect (it actually did what I hoped). The shield exploded outwards in a furry of fire and lightning. The wolf screamed out as it was caught in my power and collided with a tree creating a huge crack. I smiled as I raised my right hand before the wolf fell. My hand sparked as did the wolf as I seemed to have it pinned to the tree by static electricity._

 _I found myself laughing loudly and proudly as I held the monster to the tree as it screamed, roared, yelped, and struggled relentlessly, but it was no use as my power was too great… all he can do is turn into a dog while I truly have power._

" _You filthy fucking monster!" I found myself screaming at it as I laughed in hysterics. "You think you're all of that and more, huh? You fucks are all the same thinking you're all that. Well news flash buddy. I am all of that and so much more. But that least you'll die quickly whereas Edward will suffer for treating me like a fucking toy. Bye Bye!"_

 _I laughed as the wolf guy looked at me pleadingly, begging me with his eyes as he struggled against my power. I had just laughed, I think he even tried transforming back but my power wouldn't let him. Then I closed my fist in one fluid motion and the wolf's body imploded with a flash of red and an explosion of thunder. I laughed as his guts and internals pooled down the tree and was fascinated as they slowly shifted back into human pieces. His face had actually fallen off and was staring up at me lifeless, but I just sneered. Why should I care about any kind of a monster even if he was human I don't think I would have cared?_

 _I grinned as I looked at my hands to find them not bare and my grin widened as I discovered my new and sexy 'revenge' outfit. Yes, now I have to track down my dearest Edward and the Cullen's so I can toy with them to my heats content, which might not be for a very long time. They should just pray I'm not immortal or their eternity wouldn't be able to end soon enough._

 _Soon after I was flying around the forest using my lightning powers to do some kind of electromagnetic thing to fly and blasting trees and setting them alight, giggling in happiness (no wonder vampires feel so superior). I had already blown the Cullen's house to smithereens, shattered every window and defiled every room. I was having the time of my life when a weird thought hit me. I'm missing school, and by the position of the sun as I flew up above the clouds it's no doubt dinner time and I sure could use something to eat._

 _Therefore I giggled my way back through the clouds and shot down towards school. I soon landed in the car park only cars to keep me company as I walked towards the cafeteria where I can certainly hear everyone. Super hearing rocks my world. It takes only a few moments for me to get to the cafeteria doors gracefully thanks to my new senses. I pulled the doors open and walked in as if I owned the place making quite the scene._

 _Eyes turned to me and mouths fell open in shock, awe, and in the case of some of the guys lust. However, I ignored the douche bags and walked up to the lunch line right at the front and piled food onto a tray before walking passed the weird checkout dyke umm… I mean lady. Fuck it, who am I kidding she's always checking us girls out. I gave her a wink before turning to my usual table with Mike, Tyler, Jess and Angela._

 _I slid into my usual seat next to Angela and began eating while they stared at me and plenty others in the hall kept talking to each other about how I look different and that I'm supposed to be missing and how hot I am and shit like that but I just eat my lunch. I do have some stuff I might want to blow up later, so I'll need my strength up._

" _Bella?" Angela spoke timidly. "Where have you been, everyone's been so worried. And I-I heard the Cullen's have left town."_

 _I giggled and turned to her. She recoiled and I grinned. "Oh don't worry about those little bitches, I'll get them good. But would you all like to know their secrets?" I asked eagerly and even Angela nodded at that. "You want to know the real reason why they bunked off when the sun came out?" Again they nodded. "The reason you never saw them eat?" Once again they nodded leaning in eagerly. "The reason why they avoided people?" More nods. "The reason they're as cold as ice… literally?" They continued nodding. "The reason their eyes are gold yet none of them are related?" More nods. "Or the reason their eyes are sometimes black?" They nodded so hard now they looked like their heads might fall of if I don't tell them soon._

 _I smiled wider. "The reason they bunk off on sunny days is because their skin sparkles like diamonds during direct sunlight," I began and their eyes all widened. "The reason you've never seen them eat is because they can only drink. Their bodies can't process it." They looked confused now but I continued, and noted other tables listening in. "The reason they avoid people is for two reasons but right now I'll only tell you one and maybe after I've finished you'll know the other. It's because they have superhuman strength and could hurt you with little to no effort if they don't concentrate hard enough on what they're doing so keep away so they don't have to pay that much attention._

" _The reason they're as cold as ice," I quickly interrupted Mike. "Is because they are as solid as… and near unbreakable. And the reason their eyes are gold is because they feed on animals…"_

" _But you said they don't eat," interrupted Mike thickly while others nodded in agreement._

 _I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance. "They don't… I said feed… not eat," I told them in annoyance and was pleased when I noted Angela's face loose colour as she seemed to be working it together while everyone else most likely needed more clues. I winked at her and she gulped. "And the reason their eyes are sometimes black is because they're thirsty."_

" _I still don't get it," said Jessica suddenly. "Are you saying they have superpowers or something?"_

 _I laugh as I shake my head in amusement. "No babes!" I reply whimsically waggling my finger. "It means that when Jasper is looking at you or your friends like he needs a crap. He wants to eat you, and not in the munch on your pussy kind of way."_

 _Mostly everyone blushed and a few boys snickered but they all seemed lost so. "They're vampires you idiots!" I say loosing my patience with them._

 _They all pulled away from me, some of the smarter ones putting clues together but seeming to try convincing them selves more than anyone else that I'm a nut-bar, and others just plane unbelieving and believing that I'm having them on and I just shrugged as I finished off my lunch when the lunch bell rang we all got up to leave for class._

" _Y-you weren't j-joking were you?" Angela suddenly asked me in a small voice and I shook my head. "W-what happened to you Bella? You're different, but you don't have different colour eyes or anything. It's more like your presence. I've only ever felt this nervous around the Cullen's and now you. Its like I'm scared but don't know why."_

 _I stopped and she stopped with me. I smiled at her and she flinched as I lovingly stroked her cheek with my gloved hand. "Don't worry babes. I won't hurt you if I can help it, but if I can't then believe me when I tell you that I am so so sorry." I lean down and capture her lips in mine for a chaste kiss._

 _I pull back and her eyes are watery and we ignore some catcalls from perverts as she smiles at me. "I-I know Bella, thank you."_

 _Suddenly I smelt something both sickeningly sweet and that dog shit again, lots of something's. I could also hear bickering when people screamed as four vampires I've never seen before crashed through the far wall and started feeding on people nearby._

 _Angela screamed in fear as I pulled her protectively behind me. I took a little satisfaction in the fact that my doubters were no longer doubting me but screaming and running pointlessly for their lives. Then the shit got worse when two huge wolves smashed through another wall and growled angrily making more kids flee to my side of the cafeteria._

 _Following on the wolf side I was surprised to see my once Native American friend Jacob Black, though he's changed a lot since I last saw him. Now he was huge with short cut hair and a tattoo of some kind on his shoulder and only wearing some blue cut-off jeans. I could tell instantly that he's one of these wolf things to by the smell of burning shit._

 _I actually groaned when a beautiful ginger bitch followed the vampires through though ignored them as they finished off their meals, she got a small growl from the dogs but not much else as they all looked at me._

" _You're all here for me I presume?" I asked conversationally as my fellow students look at me in fear most likely wondering why I would get them into such shit._

" _Bella you bitch, you murdered our Alpha last night!" Jacob screamed at me outraged, his body vibrating._

 _My eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, you mean the fucking dog monster like you?" I asked in realisation to why he wants my head so bad as to expose himself. He and his buds looked barely able to control them selves as I turned from them to the ginger. "So Victoria, you want to kill me because?"_

" _Your mate killed mine you stupid girl!" she hissed out in rage._

 _I rolled my eyes. "Well for your information bitch," I began and she growled. "Edward broke up with me and I plan on getting my own revenge for thinking he can just play with me like that. And secondly your douche of a mate hunted me in the knowledge that I had a much larger coven of vampire to back me up, so just stand still so I can send you to bitch at him in hell."_

 _I grinned as I clenched my right fist and it started sparking with red lightening. "Bring it bitch. I'm not a weak little human any more I'll slaughter all of you monsters."_

I look down at poor Angela's broken body as I remember the battle. It had started out on even footing while in side and more wolves and vamps joined in attacking me and the humans. I tried to protect the humans as best I could but that was proving futile as the vamps and wolves started turning on each other too.

It ended up with me trying desperately to keep Angela safe as out of all of the humans at Forks high she's the only one who's ever been sincere to me. However, that became a fruitless effort and Victoria eventually got hold of her tearing her clothes off and touching her in places I couldn't allow, and biting her so her venom causes my friend pain.

I had blasted them both out of both anger and jealousy to get her off my friend, and Victoria had fled like the wolves after I had taken care of the other vampires since the wolves weren't purposefully attacking humans I saved them for last, though I think Jacob got away too.

Angela had dropped lifelessly to the floor and I feel like Victoria will be satisfied with all she's done to me as the police had turned up and my father had also been killed, but now she's on my list along with the Cullen's and wolves, I'll get them all. I doubt she'll be stupid enough to think she can take me again.

'Thump'

I startled at the noise and looked around in wonderment as I can't see any survivors throughout the school parking lot.

'Thump Thump'

I looked down to see a slight light on in Angela's eyes and mine widened in hope as I watched her muscles twitch and hear her heart beating ever so softly. I just watch and wait praying that theirs enough venom throughout her body to establish the change as I can't move her yet or she will die; I'll just have to stand as her vigil guardian angle. I've already lost so much within the past forty-eight hours I would be happy to only have her.

 **0oo00oo0**

I look down at the once battered, naked body of my friend as she quivers. I have stood vigil over her for the past three days, ever watching the change. It was amazing and beautiful wrapped into one.

I'll admit to playing with her body once she had recovered enough that I wouldn't damage her, or cause the transformation to take longer. Once she started screaming. She had finally hit the pain, which I took as a good sign. Her wounds and broken bones had healed before my eyes. She taste nice on my lips as I assaulted her defenceless body, getting off on her pain.

She'll become a useful tool for both my sexual needs and as strength. Also, she is my very good friend, best friend in fact. The only friend I have left in this world. I'll destroy all who oppose me, and to do that I need servants to command, strong loyal servants. I'll rid this world of evil and reshape it as mine to control.

Maybe I'll even get to enslave an adorable little pixie and have her 'eat' me whenever I want. If she doesn't willingly bow down before me, and join in my noble quest.

I couldn't help but smile as I sat naked on top of Angela's naked lap, tweaking her cool solid nipples every so often, absent-mindedly She was close to the end as I heard her heartbeat speeding up so fast; too fast a normal human would die of some kind of seizer. Then it stopped, and she stopped twitching underneath me.

I couldn't help but smile as crimson eyes flashed open, and I pinned her arms up, above her head, laying on her. I pinned her body beneath me, smiling as she struggled. I sparked with red light, holding her, stopping her newly formed super strength from setting her free from my control.

She stopped after a minute, looking at me, confused. I smiled at her, amused as I could feel her squirmy body in all those places I want to.

"Bella!" she whispered with bell like clarity.

I let her hands go and pulled her to sit up, in my arms while I was sitting on her lap. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, which would have killed a human, but not me.

I comforted her as she sobbed tears she could not shed. I had heard that most vampires do not remember their human lives very clearly, but it is not unheard of.

"Shh!" I murmured into her ear, brushing the cool lobe with my lips, which caused her to shiver in my arms as my warm breath made sensual contact with her sensitive ear. "Everything is going to be okay now. I promise you my sweet immortal toy!"

She pulled back slightly to looking into my eyes of red stormy power. "I'm a…!" she began, trailing off to look down at my breast, but whether she was embarrassed or not I could not tell, as she could no longer blush. "Why are we naked, and like this?" she asked, but did not try to get away.

"You're lucky," I had to tell her, smiling more. "Victoria had bitten you so much that the venom had started your transformation. Keeping you alive and turning you. She stripped you remember, and my suit is made up of my energy, but I 'took' it off because I got bored and decided to play with you while I wait for you to finish."

"You were… taking advantage of me?" she asked me, and I nodded readily agreeing, but she still did not try to get away. Instead, she surprised me and curled back into our previous naked cuddle. "Before I would have freaked out, but now… now something tells me that this is a good thing, and that you will look after me, protect me.

"I'll admit. I've thought about it plenty of times while human. In truth, there are a few girls I thought about doing 'it' with, but with that, only one who I could imagine dating, which was you. You've always been so nice and kind, not to mention naturally pretty and hot without trying or caring about it."

I laughed at that. I have to admit I was feeling smug about her confession. I remember a time where I would be embarrassed and deny it. "You're taking all of this very well considering what happened. Do you want to get back at her… at Victoria? We could keep her as a pet!"

She pulled back. Suddenly her lips were on mine, and her tongue had invaded my mouth with a passion. She went to grab at my chest but she stopped short as a low growl escaped her lips. She pulled back and I fired a blast of lightning into the bushes, setting them ablaze where we were in a small clearing somewhere in Canada where I fled with her after the battle, but it seemed like someone followed us.

We were both on our feet fast, looking around in the darkness when a small beautiful creature stepped out. She was red eyed with blonde hair tied back hidden by the hood of the black cloak she was wearing. She was frowning as she looked at me before looking to Angela.

I looked to as she fell to the floor screaming in pain. I blast the girl, sticking her to a tree as Angela crawled to her hand and knees panting for breath. "Looks like a servant found me," I muttered as the small vampire, (smaller than Alice) struggled under the static electricity as it sparked around her, red. "I do hope servants will always be that eager to hand over their power and loyalty. Who are you!?"

I demanded and she growled, which caused Angela to hiss, her instincts were likely telling her not to attack. According to what I know about animals, I would be considered the alpha. That means as long as the little one is no longer a threat she won't attack unless coaxed by me or ordered.

"My name is… Jane of the Volturi Guard!" she muttered in a soft voice, which she likely did not use much. "I am not alone. If you release me now, explain your actions in Forks, Washington. Then perhaps you and she will be free and let on your way!"

"And I am Isabella of the Cosmic Heavens…" I needed to pause at that as I had not actually spent much thought about what I am, but Edwards vampires are 'gods' amongst men complex made me think of a few titles that involved some kind of godly reference. I was getting better at it as my first few ideas sounded so much cheaper.

After all, I was hit by a huge piece of cosmic power giving meteorite. I absorbed it, and it came from the sky: as in the heavens. Though, I guess I could have been cheap and just went with a comic book superheroes name, but I'm not the hero here. So that just cheapens comics, and keep it a secret but I am a comic book lover, which is one reason I was so fascinated by Edward.

Though thinking of him. He's super smart and instead of using that intellect to make something that could prove his humanity, like the cure for things like aids and cancer, he repeats high school over and over. He literally has all of the time in the universe and wastes it.

Sure, I understand that he has to stay hidden because of what he is, but they take it too far. Humans aren't _that_ clever. It might be fun to try high school again in fifty years. When technology and the world has changed so much. If they don't want anyone questioning why 'kids' aren't at school, stay in a country where sixteen is the proper age of leaving.

 _Idiots._

Right, now where was I? Oh yes, my new servant. Jane. I look back up to see her still glaring at me as I flash red, startling her as my clothes are back. I'll have to practice to see whether I can create normal clothes. I think it was my subconscious that made my kick-ass clothes.

"So… little Jane," I said with a smile as I walked over. She could not move as I unfastened her cloak, stealing it. I threw it to Angela and she pulled it on, hiding away her goodies. "There, much better. I can take a good look at this beautiful little creature."

She was wearing dark hipsters, not quite black with a black belt hanging on her hips. Then over her small chest was a dark green, army coloured top, and she wore black walking boots.

"Certainly not the stylish sort are you?" I asked but I did not care for an answer as I continued, stroking my right hand up her right thigh while she continued trying to use her gift on me, but it would not work. My hand cupped over her crouch giving a squeeze, having 'lost' the gloves to my outfit. I can feel her cool body better.

I stroked my hand up her toned small tummy, letting it lift her top a little to feel her smooth and soft skin before flicking over as my hand continued, letting her top fall back into place. I was soon squeezing her firm and small breasts each and she had stopped glaring at that.

"What are you…?" I asked, amused as she tried squirming free under my power and touch. "A few hundred years old, turned when you were fifteen, sixteen at the most and never having anyone touch you, or take an interest?" I asked, awed at such a revelation that someone could be an older virgin than Edward was.

She went back to glaring as I let her go and replied. "No one is worth my time or heart. I belong to the Volturi now and since my power does not work on you. I shall have to hurt you the ancient way."

"But I am a Goddess!" I could not help reply, and I saw in her eyes that she was starting to believe me, even before her proclamation she was. I had her at my mercy with little effort after all. "If you willingly join me, together we can scour this world of all of its darkness. You can gorge on and bathe in the human blood of the cruel and wicked. We will learn, and destroy the corruption and selfishness of this world. We can experience pleasures unexplored, and we will feel the pleasures of each other's bodies-."

I stopped. She had stopped glaring at least, but three men in cloaks like the one stolen from Jane had finally arrived, stepping out to confront us. I looked them over. They're big, but I didn't care. Since the battle with the mob of vampires and the dogs, I have only gotten stronger than ever.

"Hello boys, come to join my army to help cleanse this world?" I asked with a smiled, amused as I felt their caution. "If not, then leave and tell this Volturi that Jane belongs to me!"

I had expected it, as one, the largest charged. I clicked the fingers of my right hand out in front of me and a blaze of burning red lightning smashed out and blast him through a tree where he screamed in agony as the flames turned a deep purple. It was too late for him as he was quickly turned to dust.

"Leave!" Jane suddenly hissed out as the other two moved forward to try their luck, but stopped at her word, looking to her. "She is a GOD!" she hissed out angrily. "She has chosen me to stand by her side. To use my powers for her. I shall be staying by my Mistresses side for all of eternity!" she declared, and even I was surprised by her sudden devotion.

"You have never sworn such loyalty!" the smallest male said with a nod. "Even to the Volturi you just wanted to cause pain. However, sister I cannot stay with you either, as I had sworn such loyalty. Let's go!" he said to the last guy who nodded. They both flittered away quickly. I could actually smell the apprehension and fear.

Jane moved in front of me as I had let her go, believing her words. She dropped to one knee and bowed like a loyal knight to her ruler and god. I think I'm going to like being her goddess. However, I was more surprised when Angela knelt beside her, just as loyal.

"Bell-."

Angela stopped at Jane's glare at her coldly. "That is Mistress, Master, or Lady Isabella. Do not use such familiar terms in the open. It will leave underlings with a bad impression of our Lady's power."

"Oh, right," she said nervously. "Lady Isabella," she said, which was both amusing and made me feel important for once. "I have this really awful burning in my throat I can barely concentrate."

I nod with a sigh. "Jane, be sweet and teach Angela a few things about hunting. We're quite far from civilisation so you'll have to make do with wild animals until we get out of here. We need to find some vampires with money we can use because we can't just steal and kill everyone we meet. It will bring the authorities."

"Yes Mistress!" Jane readily agreed, not standing yet. "I know of a coven of golden eyes that live in Alaska, away from humans, but they travel a lot, and earn money to fit in. They may have enough to… 'loan' us some so we can set up a location."

"I've heard of them from Edward Cullen," I mutter to myself as she stands, pulling Angela up with her, holding her wrist, keeping her submissive and under control, but she paused at that. "I see you've heard of him?" I asked, and she nodded. "I want him to suffer for the heartache he had caused me. You can ask Angela the details while you hunt. She knows most of them. You are both to be two of my Captains.

"You have experience, Jane; teach her all you can. Maybe she has a gift all of her own we can discover and utilise, but it is not necessary. I have something I need to do. I'll meet you back here in a couple of hours. I understand that animals are not as appetising, so gorge and be full. We shall leave for Alaska soon after we reunite."

"Yes Master!" she agreed, near dragging Angela after her at super speeds.

I look to the dull blue sky with a grin before bursting away in sparks of red lightning. I reappeared in a massive hall full of people, grinning maliciously. I was on 'stage' and they had all stopped, the hall going perfectly quiet. I looked to see my old friend Jacob near me, at a podium, staring at me in fear.

"Hello Jacob. Everyone," I said cheerfully with a wave. I scanned the people to see several looking sick, not yet turned by the scent. "I've not come to fight anyone, or hurt anyone, just to talk for a moment. After all Jacob, you saw what happened when we fought in Forks. Not very bright of you to attack me in town, or to team up with Victoria, but… whatever."

"W-what do you want!?" he demanded looking around at all of the people I could kill on a whim, and knowing he is powerless to stop me.

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from me!" I remarked, smirking. "You who is responsible for thousands of innocent people's deaths over a misunderstanding-."

"Misunderstanding!"

An angry vibrating boy shouted it as he charged up on the stage.

"Don't attack. That is an ORDER!" Jacob quickly said, glaring at the muscle bound guy. "Fighting here will be the death of more innocent people. As of now she has all of the human's hostage!"

He stopped but glared at me. "You killed our Alpha!" he roared out in rage. "He was just trying to help you. We saw it. We are all linked."

I couldn't help but snort. "I had just been hit by a meteorite. I was terrified and naked when some dude turns up smelling as you do. My instincts were screaming at me to kill him the moment I smelt him. I'm surprised I didn't kill him quicker."

"You don't smell very appealing either!" the guy retorted, snarling at me in anger and hate.

"I've come to apologise!" I said, startling them as I smiled and shrugged. "At first I'll admit I was intending to eradicate every last one of you, along with every blood relative, to make sure no more are born, but. That would be petty of me now. We have all lost friends and family and too many innocent people have died. Granted, some were douches, but they could have change over time."

"Apology not accepted, bitch-!"

"Enough!" Jacob roared out and he shut up. He then looked to Bella. "You no longer have such remorse do you?" he asked, but I just shrugged, unsure whether that is true or not. "Very well. We accept your apology!" he replied, shocking the crowd. "I am sorry that I was so blinded by what happened I did not consider the consequences. Stay far from our land and we shall have no reason to fight any longer."

I nod my head and burst away in a blaze of lightning. I reappeared in the forest back in Canada. I can sense my vampires are not too far. I lift off the ground, flying through and round the trees, landing just as Angela and Jane finish off a pair of bears.

They looked to me and flittered over, kneeling before me, heads bowed in submission. I smiled at how hot it looked to have servants being so servant-y. I reached out, gently nudging up Jane until she was in my arms.

"Money and a place first I think," I said, trying to restrain from just tearing her clothes off and having her and Angela now. I also want our first time to be more special than rolling around in the grass and flowers.

"Yes Master!" she agreed with her throat hitching. She turned to Angela, looking down. "Angela. It is time for us to leave. I shall lead, as I know where we are going. You bring up the rear. It is unlikely that we shall come across any other vampires, but we should not leave it to chance, understand."

"Yes. Of course," she readily agreed as Jane nodded and flittered off across Canada with Angela and me close behind. I probably should have mentioned that I can teleport, but running is nice, not as nice as. Who am I kidding? I'm flying high above them by the time we had cut across Canada to get into Alaska.

I watched as Jane slowed down once they reached a huge house out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by snow and mountains, but didn't have to knock on the door as I floated, wide eyed, above, watching. Cullen's All of them except for Edward came out before they arrived to a stop.

I chose to watch rather than land right now, as Alice looked to Angela in horror with her sexy pixy cut pixy hair un-kept, which just made it sexier for some reason. She looked terrible. Well, terrible to a normal person (only those without supernatural senses) who did not want to fly down and take her against her will and make her squeal.

I have to wonder why I've suddenly gone from supposedly (probably not) straight human girl to goddess type girl who like the lady's and wants to get it on so bad with the 'lady's' she'll molest her best friend while turning into a vampire, and consider forcing girls.

"A-Angela!" Alice said, stuttering. Her throat thick with emotions, and pain. She looked like someone might have tried ripping her heart out. "Where's Bella? Oh please tell me she's okay. I can't find her, please. I haven't been able to see her future for the past few days. I… I can't see the future of anyone in Forks!" she said not caring that Angela should not know about her gift, and a useful one it shall be.

I had not even harboured the thought that the Cullen's would come here. However, now, it seemed stupid that I would not. After all, these people are close friends, family even. I noted the red haired beauty rolling her eyes at Alice and had to hold back from blasting her. After all, she is smoking, and maybe has other uses apart from fulfilling my need for sexual contact with the honey's

"You shall not use such a formal tone about our Master!" Jane suddenly added in before Angela could reply.

"Lady Isabella is different!" Angela spoke, as they looked so lost. "She had been… awoken as a… god," she said causing gasps as I carefully landed on the roof of the house down wind, watching, leaving foot prints in the snow. "She had killed a shape shifter as he found her after Edward had left, and after her powers. She killed him before heading back to Forks High wearing a strange outfit.

"The dogs came for vengeance, and they teamed up with Victoria!" she said while there eyes all widened in horror. "You can't see the town of Forks' future because they have no future. You left and became a catalyst for the death of thousands. Edward must pay for his crime!"

"Oh god no!" Esme broke down dropping to her knees sobbing. "I told you. I said to listen to Alice. That it was wrong. But everyone else sided with Edward and forced us to leave. The family hasn't been the same since we left and now we have all those deaths on our hands."

"W-where is… Bell…" Roselle, the normally stuck up blonde haired beauty asked as she didn't looked very superior any more She stopped at Jane's stare of promised pain. "I-I mean, Lady Isabella?" she asked shakily. I knew deep down somewhere she cared about me, maybe too much as I had what she wanted, and that was life.

Angela pointed up to the roof of the house at me. They all looked to see me grinning down at them in amusement. This is interesting. It seems some of them do care. Esme. Even Roselle. However, most of all, her. Alice. Alice cared all this time. He forbid her. They voted on my happiness. I did not even get a say.

"Now where is that Victorian bastard?" I asked pleasantly. "I want to smash his teeth down his throat and show him, modern woman don't need a man telling them what to do!" I told them stretching some kinks out of my muscles that honestly were not there.

"B-Bella!" Alice called out as if she had just seen her kitten murdered. However, she paused as she heard the twin growls. "I-I mean Lady Isabella. Please forgive me. I wanted to stay more than anything. I did! Please believe me. Edward threatened me. I'm not strong enough to fight him. You could have been hurt. He wouldn't even let me say good bye."

I burst away only to reappear in front of her, startling her. I smiled. It was fun to be the one to get that reaction. "I see," I replied, reaching out and stroking her soft cheek. "Your power will come of use in the future," I said laughing at the pun. "You will have forever to make things right because no matter how hard I try I can't and don't want to stop loving you!" I said pulling her into a hug; she melted, cuddling.

"Now, where is Eddy-pooh?" I asked, annoyed nobody was answering.

"Who cares?" the red head (strawberry blonde) woman said rolling her golden eyes. "He's obviously defective. He turns me down, and then you! He could have had a goddess! Is he crazy!? He's either gay or doesn't work. But if you must know he's down south somewhere sulking like he really is seventeen!"

I frowned at that, nodding. I think I might like her. "Well. I have plenty of time to drag him back to avenge myself so I'll leave him for now. I have better things to do!" I told them before looking at the unknown vampire family, scanning them before resting on 'her' again. "Tanya. If I'm not mistaken?" I asked and she nodded. "We have come to request money and it isn't optional!"

"Y-you came here to rob us?" she asked, blinking in surprise.

"No," Jane interrupted. "Make a 'lone'," she said as she even made air quotes.

"Yeah. They came here to rob us!" said a woman with long straight blonde hair down to her butt. "I'm Kate by the way," she introduced herself.

"The pleasure is all yours," I said, smirking. I have always wanted to say that and mean it. "Or mine if you're lucky," I added as an afterthought, winking.

"Wow, Edward really is ridiculously stupid!" Tanya said shaking her head looking for the entire world as if she could find no greater pitiful man than Edward! I'll have to agree there as I look the woman over. My type. Female and hot.

"Money?" I asked as the subject had shifted in the wrong direction.

"We can give you money if you need it!" Roselle surprisingly spoke out as she moved forward looking at Alice and shaking her head. I was wondering how long Alice was going to stay sniffing me all Jell-O like as well. She wasn't even trying to be discreet. "Our family has fallen apart. If you're taking Alice you're taking me and Esme too. We can't stay like this. I didn't realise until you were gone that you were family too. We had been falling apart before you came along. You held us together," she said and none of the 'men' said anything against it.

I sighed as I thought about it. "OK, you can come too, but I am not living in Alaska. Don't you watch the news? There is this crazy gun toting hooligan politician woman who lives here somewhere. Let's just go, OK!?" I asked as Roselle helped Esme up and we were gone, flittering away when I noticed Tanya and Kate rushing after us, catching up.

"Hey, figured we would tag along," Tanya said, smirking. "Plus watching Edwards's ex-and-only-ever-girlfriend beat the tar out of him will likely be amusing."

"What will we be doing anyway?" Kate asked while they all looked to my evil grin in wonder.

"Cleansing this world of evil and bathing in their blood while fucking each other, a lot!" I reply, nonchalant while they double took.

"Can't we just skip that first bit and go straight to the last?" Tanya asked hopefully.

"We can do it first and then after we have slaughtered some evil!" I reply with sparks of lightning rolling over my body.

"You shall do as our Master says!" Jane interrupted, glaring at them, but Alice looked at me, smiling as I flew, close to the ground with her still cuddled to me tightly. I cannot wait to get my first taste of her.


	60. Fairytale World Tour (HP-Fairy tales)

_During the Department of Mysteries fiasco, Harry is hurt, but instead of dying he is transported to the universe of fairy tales. There he meets Red, a 15 year old girl destined to be the hero, fighting beside him to save all of the story book heroes (from The Evil) of a universe where fairy tales are a reality, with Tinkerbell as their guide they might just succeed._

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Hoodwinked! - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,294 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 3/18/2013 - Published: 3/18/2013 - [Harry P., OC]_

 **0oo00oo0**

I'm not entirely sure what happened. All I know for sure is it hurt like a bitch. Heck, I'm fifteen, nearing sixteen and I feel like I'm too old for this crap. Can't Voldemort just retire and save me the bother of having to fight with him so often.

Crap, thinking of that bastard… I think he's the reason I'm hurting so much. Am I dead? No, I suppose I can rule that out or my muscles wouldn't hurt like this.

Hmm… I feel doubtful that I've been captured by the enemy as I can feel a soft bed under me and I'm certain wherever I am smells nice… warm even. If I were captured I'm certain I would be on a heard cold floor, perhaps I would have been beaten up a little more just so the Death Eaters could amuse themselves with beating up of a defenceless person because they're too shit terrified of anyone willing and able to fight them.

I start suddenly and my emerald eyes shoot open as I felt a wet cloth being placed on my forehead. I found myself staring into the deep blue eyes of a girl, maybe the same age as me, possibly a little younger. She had frozen placing a cool damp cloth on my forehead for only a moment staring at me in surprise before a large and bright smile lit her pretty red lips.

She straightened the cloth on me before she pulled back and examined me. I must have blinked a few times before I looked down to see some pink blankets covering my body. I'm in a single bed of a small room that seemed to be located in an old cottage if the timber beams are any indictor. It held a small dresser and a vanity cabinet, as well as built in closet, as the door is open revealing girls' clothes.

I looked from my surroundings to the girl and tried to sit up, but I yelled out and practically collapsed back down into the pillow. She gasped and moved quickly to my side looking beyond annoyed with me she carefully placed a small and delicate hand on my bear chest.

Her soft touch burnt pleasantly in my skin as I relaxed and just stared up at her in wonder. Did she do something to me? Did she use some kind of calming charm?

I looked at the girl as she pulled back again, a sweet smile on her lips… very desirable lips. I startled and shook those thoughts away as I finally examined her.

She has that girl next-door innocent look about her, but her deep blue eyes say something slightly different, not skanky, but more wary. Her figure is petite and small, almost childlike, she's short, but he can't really claim to be too tall.

Her hair is golden brown and shiny flowing only to her shoulders, kept neatly styled so it's firm but soft and keeps out of her eyes with a yellow headband. Her skin is nicely tan, a soft brown contrasting perfectly with the bright plump red of her lips, and the light red shade around her eyes.

She wore a nice thin and short light blue summer dress that flowed well with her, hugging her body in all of the right places with the help of a wide red ribbon tied I presume with a large bow behind her back. Her chest area I noticed blushing slightly is quite large for such a small girl. They're larger than any of the girl's I knows from back at Hogwarts anyway.

Her feet are kept to my surprise by some small black army style boots, and on her hands, some fingerless gloves with silvery metal plates on the back with black markings engraved that I have never seen before. However, what made her appearance is the bright red cloak hung loosely over her shoulders down to her knees just below her dress with a hood hanging behind her.

"You should really rest a little longer!" she reprimanded playfully; her smile warm and friendly, and her voice soft, warm, and welcoming. "You were really hurt when we found you, and Tink says you won't be up to scratch for a couple of days yet."

I find myself surprised. Her voice is so soft yet holds a commanding and wary edge to it. She seems so tired and fed up, and exhausted; only continuing because she has friends relying on her. I feel for her, as I know that feeling well myself.

I wonder who this Tink is… maybe she's a doctor. Wait a moment…

"W-where am I?" I find it hard to speak as my throat is a little dry and I'm still sore and tired. "I-I was fighting… and then-then… oh crap it hurt… a lot. Then I wake up here…" I trail off confused, not sure how to explain myself.

"I see," she muttered thoughtfully as she began chewing her lower lip nervously. She looked even cuter so deep in her own mind. "I hope they haven't followed you!" she suddenly commanded shocking me. "I have enough blasted problems with a freaking monstrous wolf trying to eat me. I don't need to have to deal with some freaking Dark Magician trying to kill me too."

I look at her in confusion… why would she be having so much trouble with a wolf? Even if it is a magical wolf of some kind and I couldn't help my stupid response.

"Huh?" Very elegant - well if I were a troll it might have been.

She rolled her eyes. "Well I just figured that since you had a wand with you that you're a magician, and that you were fighting some evil magician."

"Oh, yeah," I replied feeling stupid but I'm still confused. "Hang on what do you mean by 'had'?" I asked her suddenly feeling lost.

"Well umm," she began, now looking sad and sorry for me. "Well it was in your hand when we found you and it was black and crispy burnt. It disintegrated into noting when I tried to take it out of your hand. I'm sorry," she said sounding as if she actually believed it to be her fault. "Tink says that your wand sacrificed its own existence to save your life. I guess you must have really cared for it for it to act out on its own to protect you."

I just stared at her in shock. That wand was the first thing I can truly say belonged to me. Clothes, school supplies and the likes don't count. I can't believe it actually hurt a little. I closed my eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening them. She is staring at me pityingly but I offer her a smile.

"It's okay," I reply hoarsely. "I… thank you for saving me." It's all I can think of for a moment before I decide to change the subject. "Where am I?" I asked again as something seems wrong somehow. Where is everyone else? And what's the deal with this girl?

"You're welcome," she began with a smile. "You're at grandma's house," she told me. Well that's informative I retort sarcastically to myself. "Oh, by the way I'm Riding Hood… Little Red Riding Hood!" she chimes out with a renewed smile stretching her beautiful lips.

I just stared at her, my mouth now hanging wide open. If I weren't in so much pain I would believe I'm still unconscious and dreaming. However, even if this were a dream it wouldn't be as nice and have a pretty girl rescuing me. No I conclude, this girls messing with me. Though, no matter how much I look at her I see no deceit.

Could she possibly be telling the truth? No, that can't be possible. This can't be a fairytale can it? If so I wonder whether I can get that fairytale ending here that I've wanted ever since joining the Magical World and discovering who I truly am, but no! Even here I will never get a happily ever after.

It took a few moments for it to sink in as she watched me with her expression slowly changing to one of worry and concern when something jumped into my head un-expectantly. My eyes opened wide with realisation and I took in a deep breath.

"T-the evil werewolf thing who wants to eat you and probably me now too…!" I breathed out loudly forcing myself to sit up I grit my teeth in pain, the covers fell around my waist before I threw them off and leaped from the bed.

It was stupid of me really but I'm still tired and hurt, I'm acting on instinct. However, as soon as my feet touched the fluffy carpet they gave way and I collapsed, screaming. It would have no doubt hurt a lot more if the girl hadn't caught me and helped me stand leaning against her soft body. I find myself shocked that she's strong enough to support my weight.

"What do you think you're doing stupid!" she reprimanded me, her soft hands and arms sending goose bumps over my cool pale flesh. "You're injured; get back into bed and rest."

"B-but the wolf, and he'll try to eat us, and what about your grandma and-and!" the more I blabbered the more stupid and pathetic I felt but I'm not completely home right now both literally and figuratively.

She actually giggled looking very amused, though her smile is kind and understanding. "Don't be silly, Tink has erected some wards around the cottage to stop her from coming close."

Her voice and expression then changed saddening. "As for grandma, she was killed by the wolf just over two years ago."

Now I feel like a complete arsehole. "Err… I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up."

She then smiled shaking her pretty head. "It's okay. It happened a long time ago and it's not your fault it's the wolves, no one else's."

I offered her a small smile in return. "Thanks," I answer, unsure what to say before I remember there's supposed to be someone else around. "Anyway, who's Tink and how come I'm now in a children's fairytale?" I asked her as she carefully helped me sit down on the bed.

She shrugged as her eyes roamed over me with a cute crimson blush before I started as I heard a tinkling giggle coming from the door before a sparkly yellow blonde haired fairy flew in and up to me.

I figure if she were human, she would be beyond adored. She is cute with expressive sky blue eyes, and silky soft wings wearing a green short dress made out of leaves, and no shoes. I find her fascinating as she hovered before my eyes.

"Maybe you're here to help save us!" she suggested singsong with a giggle and a wide smile and a little blush. "But maybe you should climb back under the covers as Little Miss Hood here has never seen a boy before today… and seeing you naked before was shocking enough as she helped me get those torn and burnt rags off, but now you're awake. I'm not sure you'll be safe from her teenage hormones for much longer."

She laughed as my eyes widened and I looked at Riding Hood to see her now staring at me in fascination, her eyes roaming up and down. I gulped and looked down at myself to see my bare chest lightly toned from years of quidditch with some light burns and bandages. I look a little further down my abs to see that in deed my dick is on display as I'm naked.

I grimace in pain as I pull the blankets over my lap, gritting my teeth and wincing some more. I took a deep breath and returned my attention to the girls. I can feel my cheeks exploding with the heat from my blush. Red looked only a little embarrassed, but highly confused, and curious… its quite unnerving the look she's giving me, as if she's trying to re-naked-fy me.

"Err…" I made a noise but it took a moment for me to think of something to say. "Are you Tinkerbelle?" I asked her. She just nodded. "As in Peter Pan's Tinkerbelle…?" I continued to make sure she is the one and the same.

She again nodded, amused while Red had turned from me looking at Tinkerbelle confused. "Then why are you in this fairytale and not your own? What about Neverland?" I ask her confused. Not once in my weird ass life have I ever imagined I would be asking such questions.

"A lot has changed in the last few years," she began sadly. "That's when everything changed for our universe…"

"Universe…?" I interrupted, baffled.

She smiled. "Yes. The universe of hope and imagination… where fairytales are reality… it's why Red hasn't ever met a boy before. Every time her story ends, it resets. She's never been older than ten, eleven years old, even though she remembers every time she has existed. Unlike my story and many beside hers is closed so that is her life…"

"I even have boobies now!" Red suddenly interrupted groping at her nice bust. I swallowed hard as I stared at her and god is it hard to keep from going hard. Heck who am I kidding my dick is slowly rising and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

"Red, stop that you're making your guest feel uncomfortable!" said Tinkerbelle suddenly rolling her eyes with a knowing look at the two as Red startled and let go of her chest looking sheepish and embarrassed.

I'm blushing fiercely as I can clearly see the outline of hardened nipples through her dress. Oh fuck what the hell have I stumbled into. I have barely cared about fairytales since my Aunt hated me enough to never read me any when I was little.

"Well anyway," Tink continued. "Some powerful force has changed the rules of our worlds. Normally when a leading player of a story dies or the 'hero' has won the world will reset and do it all over again. However, that no longer happens, heroes have died within their worlds and nothing. The world continues, and goes down a dark path.

"We still don't know why, or who's doing this. All we do know for sure is they have marked the 'bad guys' of our stories with some kind of runes that look like a bird of some kind. It appears to be the reason that no matter how many times we kill the 'bad guy' within seventy two hours they'll return."

I groan and shift myself a little to reposition my 'problem' before I speak. "Well I'm sorry to hear all of this but I have my own problems. I have an egotistical jerk of a Dark Wizard after my head, and I'm tired enough as it is without helping you guys fighting some jerks who can't even be killed."

"Tinkerbelle…!" Red suddenly interrupted. "Is he really from the World of Reality?" she asked in awe as she looked me up and down smiling brightly. "I've always dreamt of visiting reality. It must be wondrous."

"Well, uh… I suppose to you it would be," I replied hoping not to dash any dreams she might have, as reality kind of sucks. "I-I guess I can stay for a while. It isn't like I'm in a hurry to get home, have my life dictated, and have no freedom…" I look up at Tink… she looked at me sadly, and Red watched, confused. "Is there an old man who'll tell me what to do? Treat me like an incompetent baby; tell me half-truths and lies? And force me to live with people who hate my very existence?" I asked. I'm sure I sounded bitter.

"No," she replied unhappily.

"And nobody will ever do this to me and then expect me to save them?" he asked as he looked away feeling sorry for himself. How sad is that, really?

She frowned. "I can't promise that people won't try, but I can assure you that neither Red nor I shall ever lie to you or keep important secrets or treat you like a baby. After all you are older than Red."

"Thank you," I spoke with a smile, looking back to her, thankful, and trying to get over my embarrassment at my outburst. "I'll stay for a while then and help out when I can."

Well to be honest I have no idea how to get home and can tell they wouldn't know how to get me home either, so I guess I'll just go with the flow. It might be nice getting to know these two fairytale characters, plus Red is Hot, with all capital letters.

"You'll be great!" sang Red Riding Hood happily, as she flung herself at me and gave me a hug as she sat on my lap. I winced from pain and groaned as my 'problem' pushed painfully against her tight butt. She looked at me confused for only a moment before grinning.

"It will be fun having someone else my age to talk with, and a boy is an added bonus as I've never met a boy before. This is so new to me. Oh… what's your name? You haven't told us yet."

I startled as I realised she's right. "It's Harry… Harry Potter," I answered as she finally slid off my lap giving my cock some agonising relief.

I had to hold back the relieved sigh. I have no clue whether she even had a clue what was poking her butt, but it felt go for me; too good when she was clueless. I just wished she wasn't so anti-clued.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Harry," Tinkerbelle said smiling. "Well, Red, I'll leave you to tuck Harry back into bed and get him back to sleep for some much needed rest. I have other things to deal with. I still can't find a way back into Neverland," she said as she zoomed out of the room with the door closing behind her.

"OK, well back into bed Harry," Red said smiling as she manhandled me, trying to get me down, (without asking). She managed, but I'm certain she got a good look if my boner during the 'attack'.

My cheeks flushed brightly and I didn't know what to do, but she just lay me back, covering me before lying next to me above the covers facing me and smiling. I'm sure my cheeks were scarlet.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll look after you," she chimed out happily as she snuggled with me.

I couldn't be sure whether I was supposed to enjoy this or feel uncomfortable, so I decided that I would relax and enjoy her company or I'll never recover.


	61. Friend and Foe (Hannah Montana)

_"Dare or dare should be outlawed!" she would say, but internally Miley was just as secretly liking what happened just as much as her best friend and arch-enemy! Alcohol can fuel many things, even desires you had never thought you had before... or that could just be the drink and teen hormones talking. Na... it certainly felt weird but... maybe good weird! Hannah/Lola/Mikayla!_

 _Hannah Montana - Rated: M - English - Humour/Fantasy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 5,887 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 9/16/2011- Published: 9/16/2011 - [Hannah M./Miley S., Lilly T./Lola L., Mikayla] - Complete_

 **0oo00oo0**

I barely resisted the sudden urge to scream as my head exploded in pain as I finally regain consciousness. I could not even open my eyes as I snuggled deeper into… well I'm not sure right now but I'm never drinking again. I've learnt my freaking lesson, sixteen is far too young, and god what if some reporter caught me I would be in so much trouble.

Damn that stupid party and all of its alcohol, and damn my best friend Lilly… um I mean Lola for suggesting we try some, and damn the piggy loving jerk that invented the tasty beverage nicknamed the alcopop. I'm just thankful Lilly… em… Lola and I were wearing those hair extension type wings so they have less chance of accidentality being pulled off… what the darn tootin' are they called? Phft, who cares? My head still hurts too much to think.

Oh darn, I just thought. I don't even know where I am… oh crap, that's all I need is to find out I'm in a hospital somewhere. The papers would have a field day. Sixteen year old pop sensation Hannah Montana found passed out drunk after a celeb party.

No… wait a darn picking minute I remember getting into a limo, but I don't think it was mine but I distinctly remember Lola getting in with me. Yes, I'm almost certain, but I think we weren't alone though. Wait I remember it was that… that… Mikayla's limo and… and the three of us were laughing together about something amusing but I can't for the life of me think of what it could possibly be.

Well if it were that important I'm quite certain I would remember what, so I internally shrug the thought to the back of my mind. Ah ha… after we got into the limo we headed back to my place as I said that my dad and brother are not going to be home until the next morning and Lola was going to sleep over anyway. Oh, crap… that means Mikayla's in my freaking house possibly moments away from discovering my secret.

The mere thought of that… that… girl finding out and blabbing my secret identity all over the news made my eyes fly wide open in horror and I immediately regretted it as the bright sunlight almost cost me my sight, but I managed to close my eyes quick enough.

However, I had also tried to get up but I was somehow impaired on both sides by soft fleshy weights and I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked away the spots and allowed my eyes to adjust. It only took a few moments before I could see properly and I looked to my left and I was only a little surprised to see Lola's purple wig covered head poking out of the blankets sound asleep half on top of me and head resting on my shoulder.

I must admit my best friend looked remarkably adorable where she lay. I wasn't surprised she was sharing my bed as we have shared plenty of times, and nine times out of ten we would end up snuggled up together sometime during the night. Though, that has started to get a little embarrassing as we've gotten older and more aware of certain things about our selves there's not really any need for alarm.

The alarm came when I turned to my right. I grimaced as I saw the dark hair of my brunette enemy using me as a teddy in mirror imitation of Lola. She actually seemed kind of nice while asleep and vulnerable. She's really kinda cute I guess when she's not being a total ass (and yep I am talking in the donkey kinda' way).

I inwardly groan as I look away from her wondering how I'm going to get out of this mess as I look round to make doubly sure this is my house: it is.

It was in that moment that Mikayla moved in her sleep and one of her hands needed into my right breast and I bit my lower lip to hold in the stupid groan of my stupid body trying to betray me, and my foolish hormones telling me I am a creature of nature that I noticed something very troubling.

I'm freaking naked under these blankets. What the… this is not freaking happening to me. The only thing that made the situation worse was now I was fully awake and my headache lessoned that I took note that my arms were wrapped around my best friends and enemy's slender frames holding them close to me and I could feel all of them against my own lithe form.

Oh crap, I can feel their soft warm skin against mine, one of Lola's hands I'm sure was resting on my tummy vicariously close to being on my more… sensitive area. Both girls legs were twisted and entangled with mine and I'm not sure where one of us begins and another ends. I can feel their soft and supple breast pushed up against me sides and I felt like I just wanted to die.

I could deal if this was just Lola but its not and I have to hold back from crying as my life is freaking over… why you may ask. I felt sticky all over, I have an odd taste in my mouth (which isn't bad I suppose) and I think I'm beginning to remember something about a game Lola suggested. Darn what was it called… oh right dare or dare. Oh fuck.

"Oh fuck!" I heard Mikayla suddenly whisper out my thought hoarsely. I looked over to see her awake with her eyes wide open in shock just staring at me with a look of both knowing, shame, and some other emotion that I really wish she would try better to hide.

"M… Hannah?" It was Lilly this time and she whimpered out my name quietly, luckily catching her slip in time. "Did we?" she asked looking at me and Mikayla for the answer to her obvious question. We could only nod in unison. "B-because of dare or dare?" she asked again and of course all we could do is nod and if Mikayla was anything like Lilly and I was, she was burning bright red in the checks. "Never listen to my game suggestions again," she finished trying to joke and lighten the mood. It didn't work as we just nodded again in agreement.

 **[Flashback]**

Three girls, one blonde, one brunette, and one odd girl with purple hair staggered into a bedroom giggling and falling all over each other until they finally managed to collapse on Hannah's large bed giggling even harder as if falling onto a bed together was the most humorous thing in the world. They had just arrived here from a celeb party that was so boring the three sixteen year olds thought it a good idea to try the open bar while the 'bartender' was too intimidated by the three underage girls to stop them.

The three of them had gotten quite drunk indeed and started making complete idiots of them selves as they thought it might liven up the party if they pull some amusing pranks on the celebs unlucky enough to have decided it a good idea to attend said party. They pantsed a few unfortunate guys while giggling and taking a picture or two of them with their pants down and in their underwear on their smart phone cameras, (god bless modern science).

They had even at one point commandeered the stereo (which was in fact a whole DJ set up) and decided it would be fun to sing everyone a song. Therefore, for the first time ever Hannah Montana, her best friend Lola Luftnagle, and worst enemy Mikayla sung a song… badly… no… not just badly… very badly… well I suppose that's pushing it but seriously someone would later claim that he witnessed the devil silently cackling in glee as he held a recording device intent on using their song to torment evil souls for an eternity.

The girls had finally calmed down to a few chuckles as they lounge about on Hannah's bed for a few moments before Mikayla finally spoke up. "I'm bored again. Montana what kin' of an 'ost are you leaving me to get bored like this. Isn't there something we can 'o?" she annoyingly complained slurring some of her words.

Hannah shrugged and blinked her eyes a few times to set her vision back to seeing only one of her best friend and worst, or maybe best enemy before she replied. "I dunno what ta do darlin', ask Lola!" she retorted with a childish giggle.

Mikayla just rolled her eyes and snickered as she turned to the purple haired girl as she perked up at hearing Hannah say her name. "OK weirdo," she said to the purple haired girl. "I don't much go in f-fa ya look but 'Annah says you'll know wha' we can do, 'k Miss Cosplay?"

Lola just nodded her head in agreement as she looked thoughtful for a moment before her expression brightened and a huge grin split her face in two. "We-we can 'lay dare or-or dare!" she chimed out happy with her idea.

"D-don't you mean truth or dare?" her best friend asked in confusion.

Lola however just shook her head in the negative. "No silly Mil… err Hannah," she corrected quickly and they both looked to Mikayla to see she just watched them slightly bewildered. "Playing dare or dare is better," she continued nervously. "'Hat way 'e don't have ta think too 'uch. And even better we no tell 'secrets' … telling secrets bad!"

"Wow Lils'," Hannah complemented before seeing her mistake and Mikayla about to say something. "I mean Lola as that is your name," she tried to fix just confusing Mikayla more. "That was a cleaver idea of your babes," she nodded her head. "Right Mikayla?" she asked the brunette reasonably.

"I-I guess," she replied eyeing the two suspiciously before shrugging. "OK then. I go first… Hannah, dare or dare!" she chimed out with an evil smirk on plump lips.

Hannah actually thought about it before remembering that it doesn't matter as she has no choice. "Well, I think I'll choose dare!" she piped out after a few moments of silent thought.

Mikayla's smirk widened dangerously. "I dare you Hannah Montana too…" she paused here and Hannah gulped looking at her smirk worriedly. "Kiss Lola Luf-Luf… Kiss your cosplaying friend!" she got out smugly, a huge evil grin now on her face as both Hannah and Lola's eyes widened in surprise even though they probably shouldn't have been that surprised.

"On the lips!" she added proud that she remembered to add that bit and almost… almost forgetting the next. "For no less that ten seconds and I'll be counting so no cheating."

The two girls Lola and Hannah looked at each other and gulped nervously but both took deep breaths and leaned in not wanting to chicken out and loose to Mikayla. Looking into each others blue eyes for a moment as Mikayla looked on eagerly they closed the gap, their soft, moist lips touching in a slow chaste kiss. They let their eyes drift closed as they let their lips mould together and slowly move.

Hannah tried not to think about how good her best friends lips felt against hers as she heard Mikayla giggling and begin counting them down excruciatingly slowly, which on retrospect was to be expected, and a part of Hannah or maybe Miley was thankful to her arch-enemy

Lola was having similar thoughts and internally kicking her self for them at the same time enjoying her best friends lips pressed softly to her own (best kiss either of them have ever had). She could swear she felt an inferno exploding to life in her stomach spreading out through her body with sparks of electricity tingling from their connected lips and trickling down through her body and settling between her legs.

When Mikayla finally spoke the ten-count the two best friends quickly pulled back burning bright red in the checks and squirming about on the bed seemingly now very fidgety and uncomfortable. Mikayla couldn't help but laugh at them with a knowing smirk, which was wiped clean away when she realised its Hannah's turn and said girl is now glaring at her with a sinister twinkle in her eyes.

"Dare or dare Mikayla!" said the blonde pop star smugly.

Said Mikayla gulped before taking a very very deep breath. "Please make it quick and painless!" she begged hopefully and pityingly. She should have thought about the fact Hannah would seek revenge before issuing her dare, but she thought watching her arch-enemy kissing the Cosplay girl would be amusing. Instead it was not only amusing but kind of hot too.

"I dare you too," she began but had to pause to stop giggling as she kicked off her annoying shoes… err pumps? Stilettos? Whatever, and brought her feet up onto the bed (red painted nails) causing Mikayla to look panicky. "No, don't be silly Mikkkaylaaaa!" she sung out cheekily. "I don't want you to keep kissing my feet over and over for ten seconds that's just not right!" she finished smiling while Lola gigged.

Mikayla sighed in relief but was still worried as Hannah still has that twinkle in her eyes. "I dare you to lick every inch of my feet for ten seconds!" she finished off wiggling her small toes with a wide grin as Lola was in tears she was laughing so hard.

Mikayla however paled in shock. "B-but that's nasty compared to the dare I gave you!" she complained nervously.

"Hey there's no getting out of it," said Lola giggling harder and trying to wipe the tears away. "We kissed so you have to lick Mil… Hannah's feet. Don't worry though I'll count just as fast as you did for us!" after she finished speaking she had this huge mocking grin on her face (Mikayla now regretted counting so slow). Oh she knew the brunette will no doubt get her back for this after she's finished her dare but you only live once so she was going to enjoy this mocking grin all she can.

Mikayla took several steadying breaths as Hannah lifted her feet up with a smug grin. She couldn't believe she's going to lick some girls feet let alone 'hers', but she will not loose this game to 'her'. She reached out with more confidence than she had hoping Hannah doesn't feel her shaking with what she hopes is fear rather than excitement.

Taking Hannah's dainty feet into her hands she brought them closer to her face and ignored the cosplayers giggling and discreetly took a deep breath. She was thankful they didn't smell too much though having spent all night in her shoe does have a sweaty scent to them.

Steadying her nerves she leaned forward and stuck out her small tongue. The tip of her tongue touched the heel of Hannah's foot first before the rest followed and she licked up to her toes with pressure. She could hear Lola continuing to giggle as she counted down her sentence but Hannah just watched her biting her lower lip, (it tickled a little). Mikayla was quite pleased as she continued licking (alternating between each foot) that they didn't taste bad or anything, a little salty from sweat but it made her tingle in her tummy more than anything else.

She diligently licked Hannah's soft, smooth feet, toes, and even between the blonde pop sensations toes practically trying to get them nice and clean before Lola finally called-ten. Mikayla finally let her nemeses feet go and she took them back looking smug while the brunette singer was crimson faced and Lola was grinning again before she was hit with Mikayla's most chilly glare and her face dropped.

Mikayla just went straight for the kill. "I dare you Lola, if that is your real name to suck Hannah's boobs!" and just like that their fates were sealed with that one short sentence.

 **[End Flashback]**

I lay between the two girls, my best friend and enemy, all three of us hidden beneath the covers us having moved from each other as to no longer be touching. The three of us just stared at my white ceiling on our backs too embarrassed to even consider moving or looking at each other.

"I-I don't think Lola really started it," I say in a small whisper but I know they both heard me. "I-It was that dare you gave Lola, Mikayla that got the ball rolling."

"Thanks for reminding me!" she retorted hissing angrily at me. "I am so confused right now."

I could only nod my head in agreement and I'm almost positive Lilly had done the same. "At least we had a good time," she had just blurted out startling my enemy and me as I hadn't actually thought about that.

 **[Flashback]**

Hannah's red party dress had been pulled down from the top to hang around her waist and her white lace bra had been removed as the three girls blushed brightly. Hannah was now lying on the bed on her back, her firm, supple breast on display and their was no hiding the fact that her little pinkie tan nipples were rock hard with excitement as Lola also blushing madly lay half on top of her with her face very close to her left breast still confused as to why they just didn't quite while they were ahead.

Mikayla was now kneeling beside the bed blushing pink in the cheeks to get a better view, (to make sure they aren't cheating), and was squeezing her legs tightly together as she felt a little flush between her thighs (which was certainly not her enjoying this or anything but she will not loose this game to them).

Lola was scared as she lowered her lips a little closer. She may be intoxicated but that doesn't have to mean that she doesn't realise that in a moment her relationship with Miley/Hannah is going to change forever just because they're both too stubborn that they won't loose to Mikayla.

Taking one quick glance at Hannah her best friend gave her a brief nod before looking back at her best friends heaving breasts and licked her lips in anticipation. It isn't like she hasn't thought about doing things like this with her best friend but she had always just thought that it was just silly fantasy and would never happen. Then why the hell do her panties feel like they've been flooded.

Breathing in that scent that is perfectly Miley her lips traversed the rest of the way and took in her best friends perky erect nipple and tugged it with a gentle suckle, her tongue lovingly brushing the tip as Mikayla begun counting though her voice sounded strained and she said one several times already barely even audible. Lola hadn't imagined enjoying it so much as Hannah was unable to hold back a moan of pleasure. Hannah's moan just gave Lola courage to be a little more forceful, allowing her tongue to flick across Hannah's sensitive nipple between her suckling lips causing a louder groan to escape.

Lola couldn't help it as her right hand gained a mind of its own and trailed up Hannah's fine, firm, hot body, sliding firmly up her tummy to her chest finally coming to squeeze her right breast. Hannah at first flinched before whimpering out another moan as Lola's fingers diligently twirled and tweaked one nipple while mouth and tongue played with the other.

Mikayla wasn't even counting any more as she watched with laboured breath as Hannah arched her back, her right hand coming to rest between her own legs squeezing while Lola continued working her boobs. Mikayla gulped as she could feel her centre was on fire and her own right hand was found quickly under her dress squeezing through her panties she whimpered a bit needing some kind of release.

She figured she could call-ten and get them to stop but damn she doesn't want to, all she can think about is how beyond sexy watching the two is. Damn, she had to do something to get more involved in this dare herself. Maybe she should have dared Cosplay Girl to do that to her. No, it's too late now, and she can't wait for her turn again, she has to be brave about this.

Pulling her hand out from her dress she gazed at it briefly before licking her fingers clean of the slime that had leaked free before standing up quietly with a grin. She could see both girls had their eyes closed so it was easy to sneak around them to where she got a good view of Lola's ass sticking up in the air from her position and smirked as she slid onto the bed.

Mikayla had to take but a moment to steal her nerves as she reached up and moved Lola's dress up around her waist. Lola had startled and paused her actions on Hannah for a moment though the blonde pop star hadn't stopped moaning before she just continued, and took her own hand away from her crouch.

Mikayla let out a short breath of relief as she gazed upon Lola's great butt, the girl had actually opened her legs wider to give her a better view of her light blue panties soaked through the crutch. She just couldn't resist as she reached out and grasped those great checks, Lola moaned through her suckling as Mikayla's fingers slipped down from her butt ending between her legs.

 **[End Flashback]**

"Defiantly your fault, Mikayla!" Lola said smugly and only mildly annoyed. She sure didn't seem to mind last night then I can't judge as neither did I.

She just made a sound of annoyance before retorting. "You could have stopped me anytime. Remember I was drunk!"

"So was she!" I interrupted. "So you can't use that excuse. Lets just all agree that we were all too drunk to remember anything and push it to the back of our minds, agreed?"

They both looked at me in surprise before nodding in agreement. "Agreed!"

I sighed in relief as Mikayla grabbed my dressing gown before quickly sliding out of bed putting it on and grabbing her clothe from where she lobbed them last night as streaking off into my bathroom. I sighed tiredly. There is no way I can ever forget what happened last night. I chanced a look at Lola at the same time me and we both blushed. I wonder whether she was thinking the same as me as we looked back to the ceiling.

 **[Flashback]**

Mikayla was completely naked sitting up against the head of Hannah's bed with her feet firmly planted and her knees far apart. Her pink lips parted as an equally naked girl's blonde head was down on her, her mouth practically buried between her folds as her tongue slid in and out of her creamy pussy, and her nose was buried in thin dark hairs.

Hannah was lapping up as much as she could as her best friend Lola was holding her ass from behind also naked after Mikayla had finished with her and was lapping at both Hannah's slimy pussy and asshole, enjoying the moans and quivering of both girls. Her tongue would slip into her best friend's anus easily after a coating of pussy juice and she slid round her right hand allowing her middle finger to slid inside her friends slippery pussy as she continued the bitterly tasting rim job she was giving the pop goddess.

Hannah Montana just squealed with pleasure as her tongue went madly across Mikayla's solid clit bringing a squeal of pleasure from the dark haired teen.

"Oh fuck Montana! God yeah you fucking bitch, don't stop, oh fuck don't stop!" cried out Mikayla unable to stop her face screwing up in excitement as her fingers trapped within the back of Hannah's head holding her firmly in place. Her body arching as she withered and moaned, groaning with every slither of her slime Hannah drinks down her artistic throat.

It took maybe two or three more laps from the blonde pop star before the brunette cried out bucking her hips further into her mouth as she came, squirting her juices Hannah only too happy drank them. "Fuuuuckkk yeah, bitch!" she cried out breathing heavily. She lay back against the head of the bed in exhaustion as Hannah came up for air crying out in pleasure and panting.

Lola wasn't going to be out done by Hannah so she worked her friend harder, rimming her butthole deeper, her middle finger working deep inside her best friends pussy soon followed by her index finger while her thumb manipulated her clit. Hannah screamed out wildly as Lola worked faster and harder to make her friend scream louder and louder loosing her very breath as she bucked her hips wanted to explode with orgasm while Mikayla just watched with hungry enthralled eyes.

"Oh god Lilly, Lola, fuck I don't care. Oh god it feels so… ugh! Baby, ohhh! Shit damn, Lilly god it's so fucking good. Augh, you bitch more please Lilly! I need it please damn, I need to cuuuum!" she screamed out shrilly as she was finally relived of the pressure before collapsing face first into her arch-enemies pussy unable to move or breath properly any more as Lily moved her tongue to Hannah's pussy to lap up all the cum now dribbling out.

 **[End Flashback]**

After Mikayla had finished in the shower, dressed and left my house Lilly did soon afterwards as after we had cleaned up (removing our wigs), brushed our teeth and dressed things were kind of awkward between us and if Lilly was feeling just like me she was confused and unsure where our relationship now stood.

I hadn't seen her all the rest of that day but was surprised when she nervously came it during breakfast while my annoying brother stuffed his face and daddy was just about to read the morning paper. He had smiled as he saw her and beckoned her over not seeming to notice the tension.

"Hey there bud," he greeted her with a grin as he pulled a large A4 envelop from under his morning paper and waved it towards her as she nervously came over. "This was delivered here by carrier this morning for Miss Lola Luftnagle."

I was just as surprised as Lilly as I saw that it was indeed addressed to my friend's alias. "W-who's it from?" she asked too curious to keep quiet.

He shrugged. "Dunno but it has a stamp from Disney Studios on it," he answered reasonably.

Lola was just as startled as me as she looked my way blushed and then looked back at the envelop before taking it and holding it in her hands. "W-well open it Lils'," I quickly said in embarrassment but I'm freaking dying to know what it is.

She took a deep breath obviously still nervous at being in the same room as me before opening her envelope and pulling out some paper and scanning it the blood draining from her face she fell to the floor in a dead faint dropping the letter as she went.

I quickly went to check on Lilly while Jackson just looked confused and my dad picked up the letter that made her faint and started reading it out loud I placed Lilly's head carefully on my lap trying to wake her.

"We of Walt Disney have read your summarised proposal and are please to inform you that we would like to go over the movie further and see the full scrip as soon as possible…" he trailed of here further as he continued reading by himself looking more and more amused as he read on. "Well bud it looks like you'll be staring in your very own Disney movie if she has her way," he said laughing as I just stared at him gobsmacked.

"D-daddy, what are you talking about?" I asked in confusion. "D-did Lilly write a movie?"

"It appears so bud," he agreed laughingly. "According to this its called Millie Cyrus, and its about a teen pop star that leads a double life as a normal yet mischievous teenage school girl who gets into all sorts of silly misadventures with her best friend while trying to keep her secret." He couldn't help it any more as my mouth just kept flapping in shock he was laughing so hard. I wanted to slap him.

However, I hadn't the time to continue gawking as Lilly groaned and her eyes fluttered open blushing brightly as she looked at me, realising her position. "M-Miles'. I had the weirdest dream. First you me and Mikayla…" I was thankful she stopped there as both our cheeks flamed up before she nervously continued. "Then when I came over I got a letter from Disney, but I wouldn't have really tried to…"

"You mean this letter bud?" Robbie Ray asked in amusement waving it before the helpless girl.

She gulped nervously. "Y-you didn't read it did you?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I did, I just can't wait to see this thing'er shooting," he said laughing.

Lilly groaned as she looked pityingly at Miley. "I'm sorry Miles', I didn't mean to show anyone but. It was 'that' night and well she seemed generally interested when I told her about it because there were other writers there bragging and stuff and I had some plot outlines on the memory card in my phone, and oh god you hate me now don't you?"

I rolled my eyes and hugged her tightly. "Don't be foolish Lils' I don't hate you. Heck, I think it sounds like fun, and you said you always dreamt of being a writer, so here's your chance. You're opening straight into the freaking movie world. This is Hollywood babe… well Malibu but who cares they're not too far apart."

"R-really, because I'll stop if you want me too," she whimpered out.

"Don't be an idiot!" I scolded her. "You're going through with this even if I have to drag you."

She gave me a watery smile as my dad grinned and handed Lilly back her letter and I helped her up. She chuckled a little as my dad went back to his breakfast and newspaper. "I think I know who could play your rival quite well," she commented with a small smile as we took seats and laughed a little.

"Girls!" daddy suddenly spoke in reprimand as he had pulled the paper open a few pages and was staring at something on the page.

We looked up at him as he turned the paper so we could see it, and we gulped painfully as there was a picture of the two of us, and Mikayla with cans of spray pain (no idea where we got them) giggling while writing crude things about Jake Ryan on the wall of the hotel the party was in. (Mostly to do with his manhood or lack of). I just hope he doesn't hold it against me, or at least gives me time to get a super injunction stopping him from revealing my secret identity.

So that's what we were laughing at when we fled in Mikayla's limo. I must have paled just as Lilly had while Jackson looked at the paper and burst out laughing. Robbie Ray turned and glared at him though it did little good as Lilly and I quickly used the distraction to flee.

We had just reached the back door when it was flung open and startled us as Mikayla almost crashed into us as she came charging in shoving our unfortunate friend Oliver out of the way and to the ground.

"Hannah, you have to hide me from my mum, please god I think she followed me. I swear I barely made it to my car!" she cried as she looked around nervously not even caring that the girl she spoke to isn't a blonde.

Oliver groaned as he pulled himself up to look at the three nervously, probably wondering what hell he had walked into where Mikayla not only knows who I am but is begging me for help. Poor, foolish, naive little boy.

"Oh yeah like we don't already have problems," retorted the brown haired Hannah Montana in annoyance as her dad was hurrying over looking even more annoyed. "You just fouled our getaway!"

"Oh… err… sorry," she answered sheepishly as she was about to flee back out of the back door, Lilly and I ready to follow and dive into her car when an angry cry stopped her and us in our tracks.

"Mikayla! How dare you think you can just run off like that? You may be sixteen but I'm still your mother!"

"Oh dang nabbit!" I cried out sadly putting my face in my hands. "I should have stayed in bed."

"Good idea I think I'll join you," said Mikayla hopefully grabbing my hand my other being quickly taken by Lilly.

"Yeah… me too. Good idea…" Lilly agreed and tried to lead us away but my dad stood in the way now looking at least a little amused.

Hell, I would rather have my face buried between my arch-enemies thighs while Lilly's is between mine.


	62. Starlight Breaker (HP-Star Trek)

**_Harry never wanted any part of the magical world, but they forced him. He dreams of being a Starfleet Captain like some of the greats and exploring the unknown. To boldly go where no one has gone before! He is kept at the Weasley's through fear he'll reveal the magical world. However, he'll soon escape with some unexpected friends and join Starfleet after making 'First' Contact._**

 _Crossover - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine & Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Sci-fi - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,198 - Reviews: 92 - Updated: 11/7/2013 - Published: 11/6/2013 - [Ezri D., Harry P., Daphne G., Astoria G.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

He didn't want to join these magical nutters in their nutcase 'world' hidden away from the humans.

He couldn't bring himself to refer to the mage as human. Not in the same reference anyway. Maybe they were a mutated strain of human, from tens of thousands of years of evolving differently.

He couldn't tell without some state of the art medical and genetic research equipment and some willing volunteers.

It all started when these odd letters started coming to his house addressed to him. His aunt and uncle had looked concerned, but he opened the first anyway to find what he thought was a silly joke. Who uses parchment in this day anyway? It had become so rare for anyone to even use paper, except for in the occasional book for historical purposes at school.

Therefore, he had gone to throw it away. A wizard? Magic? Really? How lame could they be, trying to trick him like that? He is smarter than that. Why would he strap a return letter by bird and not send it via comm.? That would take ages if the poor bird were trained well enough. Not only that but many owls that the letter insisted on are near extinct to extinct in the wild and all owls are registered as endangered species.

He had tried to recycle the parchment only for the computer to not accept it. In fact, the computer had said that it was real parchment. That set alarm bells off and he had no choice but to report it to the authorities.

They had come and checked the parchment out and not liking such a silly joke either, but it was made from cow skin, which though a frivolous waste wasn't technically illegal. If it were something else like goat, they would have started a file against whoever the senders were.

However, since the parchment wasn't made from a rare species he got it back and they went on their way. This had freaked out his relatives having him call in the authorities, but they let it drop quickly. Though, that was only until the next morning when three letters arrived for him on the doormat.

Now he was getting annoyed, grumbling under his breath as he had almost slipped on them and had to wonder how they got in the house when they don't have a letter box like some much older houses do, for when mail was delivered like that, on paper.

They were all the exact same and he would have called in the authorities to complain if his aunt hadn't sat him down and basically told him he wasn't human like he had thought. That these people do exist, and that he had been invited to a huge boarding school for magical people.

Now, that might have excited most kids but it bugged him to no end. He didn't have time to study useless magic tricks. He looked over his book list to see what lessons they had, but none of them would be much use to become… well, OK he'll give that a lot of it could be useful for certain things, but none of it will help with his path in becoming the greatest explorer EVER. That IS EVER with all caps!

That is why he wrote out a quick note on the back of one of the invite letters telling them, 'no thanks. I have other plans, thank you' like a polite and kind boy he was. He doesn't like how living with these people. They're not too bright, and mostly ignorant of him, but at least they support his choice to join the academy when he leaves school.

Now, he doesn't own an owl, but had noticed some birds outside that morning and what would you know, owls. He had to shoe them away quickly after tying his note on one and left it at that, hoping no one saw him with endangered creatures.

It was the next day, Sunday. Sunday is a good day to rest and have a nice Sunday lunch. However, it didn't get that far as the living room window shattered and a torrent of letters blast in, flying around the room as they floated down to the ground.

He was rightfully annoyed, as they could have hurt someone. It took an age to clear up the glass and letters, throwing them all away. It seemed like such a waste. However, the next day, nothing. Nothing at all, until a huge boom on the front door. They were all just readying to go and do their thing, as his uncle didn't work on a Monday.

Then the door was blown off its hinges and this huge bearded man entered, beaming with happiness. He came in talking about Hogwarts and how he, Harry James Potter was famous in the magical world for defeating a great evil wizard at just eighteen months.

He explained that he was there to take Harry for his Hogwarts supplies. However, Harry told him to get lost, that he doesn't want to go. The huge Hagrid guy was very reluctant to leave, and only did so when Harry had the forethought to call the authorities. There was a fight when the huge guy even shook off being stunned and disappeared. Sight to sight they said it was and that they'll try to capture him if they can, and keep watch over the neighbourhood for him.

Harry was relieved; only until the next day when some old woman with her brown hair up in a bun wearing robes had managed to kidnap him. Taking him shopping. Her name was Professor Minerva McGonagall. She seemed to believe she was doing him a favour, but these people were so backwards that they still used currency!

At least he had a huge vault full of this stuff left to him by his parents. It was odd thinking of his parents as being a primitive race. They hadn't one piece of technology yet all of this squandered potential! He found the whole thing pathetic, bordering creepy.

He had to buy this little stick from this creepy old man just to use magic. Then he had to snap the first wand because honestly, if he is forced to do this magic rubbish he isn't going to have any wand with a connection to the man who murdered his family and gave him 'the' scar.

It had already been off-putting when he had all of those filthy people mob him at that filthy watering hole. Don't these people know how to clean, its unsanitary! They had praised his defeat of Voldemort, not giving a crap that his parents died that night. It was too uncouth for words. He gave the jerks the cold shoulder and flipped the bird towards a few of the less intelligent who didn't get the idea to leave him alone.

He had to buy all sorts of weird things before he was brought to this crooked house full of gingers. He didn't like staying with them at all. They didn't even have access to a comm. so that he could call for help. He was forced to share a room with this ginger boy who didn't get the concept that Harry neither liked him or his family and that he is a kidnap victim.

It wasn't too bad when he could make his fan girl, Ginny near faint. It was kind of cute in an amusing way. He didn't blame her, she was only ten and didn't know better. If anything, she was the only person he could stand. He might have liked the Weasley twins if their pranks were more funny rather than in most cases cruel, or just plain stupid.

The mother of the lot he detested above all the rest. She has some serious issues revolving around her belief in some old guy. Albus Dumbledore. She brought him up into conversation nearly every time he saw her, talking about how cool he is and such. That he is a great wizard. He honestly sounded like a loon, but less loony than she was.

It started here about, at the Weasley's home that he decided that he wasn't going to sit around and take it so he snuck out of bed. He knows that he won't get out of the house, (he had tried a few times already), so snuck down the stairs and into Ginny's room. He smirked as he looked her over sleeping.

He snuck up on her and grabbed her mouth. She woke instantly, struggling, but Harry got on top of her, holding her down. She struggled more, and her screams were muffled. She only went quiet and still with tears in her eyes when he slapped her and she looked into his green eyes, terrified. He chose her because out of everyone in the house, she is overlooked, and adults tend to spill secrets in front of the overlooked.

"If you scream I will hit you so hard I'll break your nose! Understand?" he demanded in a hiss while she frantically tried to nod. He felt guilty but he was the real victim here.

"Good," he said removing his hand from her mouth and sitting up on her lap while she whimpered. He felt more guilty but she wouldn't tell him what he wanted if he had just asked nicely.

"Your family is harbouring a kidnap victim!" he said while she looked like she wanted to deny it she stay still watching him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be a part of this… magical world. I was happy where I was. I had a plan.

"I was going to join Starfleet Academy, work my way up, and become a captain of an exploration Star Ship. Why are they keeping me here, and bear in mind I will hit you again if you don't answer," he bluffed, but even he believed he would, and maybe he would. "And believe me out of everyone in your family I like you! I don't like them!"

She gulped as her eyes darted all over. "D-Professor Dumbledore said they have too," she quickly blurted out. "He said he could care less about what you want. Its for the magical world, and that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will return, and you'll have to face him!"

"I'm eleven!" he hissed out in disgust. "You're all nut-cases. I will do what I want even if I have to initiate First Contact with the humans!" he said while she looked confused. He rolled his eyes. "Show the rest of the world my powers. Then this Dumbledore will go to jail for kidnap and I can get on with my life."

"B-but the muggles would try to kill us!" she stuttered out in horror.

Harry snorted, not amused. "The Earth has come a long way. I noticed your father playing with muggle 'things'. That car. It's a relic of the past! Centuries old! What year do you think it is? Humans travel the stars. Hundreds of different species live on Earth!"

"I-its twenty three sixty s-seven!" she said, surprising him that she was correct.

"I'm just a kid you know," he muttered with a sigh. "Do you think its my duty or something to fight this jerk?" he asked her, seriously curious.

She shook her head sadly. "N-no, but Dumbledore says it is. He says that you owe the magical world for everything it has done to save you!"

Harry leaned down, his nose touching hers, her cheeks lit up, his emerald eyes were fascinating as they were glowing with untapped strength. "And I don't care what the magical world thinks it has done for me, and honestly I see nothing but bother.

"This world is so small Ginny when there is so much more. There are other worlds, infinite planets to explore… other cultures and races.

"To boldly go where no one has gone before. To follow in the footsteps of great men and women the galaxy over. I will not stay on this planet when the stars call to my heart.

"Look up sometime Ginny and maybe you could dream so big this little backwater community of unauthorised aliens on Earth will be too small for you!"

He slid off her, leaving her staring at her ceiling before leaning down, startling her as he kissed her cheek. "Sorry I hit you, Ginny!" he said before sneaking out of her room.

She just lay back for a moment before climbing out of bed. She was going to go and tell her mum and dad before a glimmer of light caught her attention from her window. She looked through and out, up at the inky blue sky towards the stars and she realised why he would want to visit them all. They're beautiful and mysterious, alluring.

Looking to her door, she walked straight to bed instead. It wasn't her place to tell on Harry. To tell her parents of his dreams. That the muggles have travelled the stars. Though, it was hard to believe that the muggles have done what the wizards haven't, she could see truth in Harry's eyes.

She drifted off to sleep with dreams of Harry kissing her, in space, aboard a mighty ship. It was a silly fantasy, but it was hers to cling too and grow out of.

Meanwhile Harry stayed at the Weasley's and took great pleasure in bugging Ronald by hanging with the jerks sister. Ginny had become much more open since that night, and friendly and playful. Though that didn't mean she and Harry were friends yet, just conspirators in getting to Ron. He seemed to think that he was Harry's friend and Harry could not have any others. As if.

School was much the bore he thought it was. Having read and reread his textbooks a few times, magic came out as nothing more than a science. At first, it looked like it broke the Laws of Physics. However, on further investigation and using some year six maths, magic seemed to just twist these laws, bending them a little, similar to warp technology, but on a whole new and unexplored level.

It seemed to annoy his transfiguration teacher that he doesn't believe in turning one thing into another. He tried to explain things to her, and that it actually disassembles the matter and reassembled it, which is why you could not turn a matchstick into a desk because the matchstick doesn't have the mass to reassemble into a desk. She had actually tried to prove him wrong, but could not. He did not get how this could translate to a living being, but he was only eleven.

He believed she might have been that annoyed because she saw his point, but all it did was loose points for Gryffindor. He had fought with the hat over his house choice. It had said he could be great in Slytherin. It was trying to worry him, which was obvious. However, Slytherin, now that he could live with as his ginger stalker would hate him as he does all Slytherins. He could deal with those morons who hate him because they wanted to suck Voldemort's toes like their fathers before them.

However, the hat was stubborn that he had to put Harry in Gryffindor. It was surprised that Harry was OK with Slytherin. So Harry knows that a plot was certainly afoot there, and it bugged the hell out of him. It only makes sense when you call Gryffindor the Hero House, but that can't be true with the likes of the Weasley's in it.

If anything, Hufflepuff was never the house that 'took the rest' as the hat said in its really bad opening song. If anything, Gryffindor is the house that takes leftovers. Its not really a trait being brave. Bravery is overcoming fear, being afraid but doing something anyway, and all the houses have that in abundance, but seem to start acting on house stereotypes because of the Gryffindors.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you!?"

He was startled from his reading as he looked up from where he sat on the floor in the library surrounded by books, some of which were actually floating to the bushy haired girls awe and jealousy. It was quite an easy bit of magic the multiple levitation charm. This method won't be taught for a few more months, but after a few weeks Harry had gotten ahead, even in potions with that grease ball who took house points even when Harry was answering the questions correctly.

"Can I assist you with something Miss. Granger?" he asked tiredly. Not because he is tired, but because he had been hiding, especially from Ron, as that boy is allergic to studying, the library might kill him. He can only hope. He had been hiding here a lot.

"W-well, I've seen you in class but never introduced myself. I'm Hermione Granger, but I guess you already knew that," she said sheepishly. "I came here looking for some books on magical meditation methods. I heard from Professor McGonagall that they'll help with my practical magic. I'm brilliant when it comes to written stuff and… well, I asked the librarian Ms. Pince for help but she was busy with replacing some old worn books with some new ones and said you'll be able to help me since you've been here every day for near two months or something!"

"Oh, right," he said smiling. "Mind and mental magic's are just the other side of this bookcase," he said, gesturing the one next to them. "I don't think it has much, but if you find something good come back and we can help each other out. I keep getting zeroes in all of my classes written assignments because I can't dumb down for the teachers and believe magic is really mystical when it is a science."

"Oh, but it is a science," she replied, surprising him, looking sheepish. "Sorry but I can understand being a muggle born. Mum and dad wanted me to join Starfleet and become a doctor. They're both dentists here on Earth. I'm not sure, but I don't think these people seem to notice the rest of the world."

"Or galaxy!" he added, snickering while she grinned. "Its my dream to become a Star Ship Captain and explore the unknown," he added proudly. "And I don't care whether I have to study to keep up in my spare time. If you didn't know, I'm a kidnap victim or I wouldn't be here."

Her eyes widened. "I don't really want to be here either," she said with a shrug. "I suppose its not too bad and magic is kind of fun," she said while he nodded unable to deny it as magic is both fun and convenient. "Though, I wonder what they do about muggle-born kids off world."

"Never thought about it," he answered, shrugging, but it did make him wonder. "Well you should look for your books. I've seen your practical work, and you're right, it does need some work."

She nodded sheepishly as she hurried away. She returned several minutes later and sat on the floor with Harry holding a few small books. However, it was one really old unused dusty book that caught Harry's eyes: Mind Occlusion and how to read memories. Hermione favoured another one though, about clearing the mind to allow spell knowledge up front for ease of access.

Harry hadn't realised it was Halloween until after Ron Weasley in their last class, charms insulted Hermione about being a loser and she ran off. He had thought about heading off to the feast, but he cursed his good nature and headed off, finding Hermione in a girl's bathroom. He didn't even hesitate to walk in, some girls giggling as he found Hermione's stall before they charged off for the feast.

He talked to Hermione outside her cubicle door while she sniffled and cried. It was a shame. She is a really smart girl and he had been enjoying her company. He told her they're friends. How could she not think so? Harry doesn't stay around if he doesn't enjoy your company and it isn't mandatory for him to stay, like in classes.

However, it was with some screams and crashes that a giant grey troll invaded the girls' bathroom. It was uglier than the books said. He wasn't racist or anything. He liked the goblins. They were cool, even if they didn't care that he had been kidnapped. He tried bribing them into helping him but they ultimately refused as it could start a war, but this guy was filthy and stank.

Harry dived out of the way, as the troll swung a huge wooden club. It smashed through the toilet stalls where Hermione had been. She had been knocked to her floor, under pants around her ankles, skirt up, and bare butt in the air as she tried to scamper away. That might have been funny and tease-worthy, but another day perhaps. Though, he did wonder who cried while taking a pee? But when you've got to go, you've got to go.

"Hey, Mr. Troll!" Harry called, and the troll surprisingly turned from Hermione with this dopey look on his face. "I'll give you some treats if you accept a peace treaty with me!" he said diplomatically pulling out a replicated paper bag with a few candy bars in it and showing him.

The troll perked up looking to the chocolate. "Yep see. I have three chocolates with caramel centres. Yummy," he said diplomatically as the 'monster' lowered his club and took a step closer, eyeing the treats greedily.

Hermione had paused, skirt still up, but at an angle that Harry couldn't see much. Her eyes were wide with shock and awe as Harry was reasoning with the creature (with bribery) when Defence against the Dark Arts books said they cannot be reasoned with once they attack.

Harry handed the creature the treats after unwrapping them and it fell to his butt as he started munching on them. Harry rounded the creature and helped Hermione up where she had the presence to blush bright enough for her cheeks to warm up the room and scraper to pull her undies up.

After getting back to the door, McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore rushed in. The troll went to attack as he had finished his last treat. However, Harry stood between them, hands raised to each side as they went to attack, fearless, both sides surprised as they paused.

Harry pulled out another treat and handed it to the troll. "Who let you in?" he asked the creature as it munched on its chocolate. It looked confused for a moment when Professor Quirrell, this stuttering bag of nerves came in. The beast reacted by looking at him without its previous vigour caused by the other teachers startling entrance.

"Did he?" Harry asked the troll and it nodded as its beady eyes turned to where Hermione offered up the few jam biscuits she had saved from breakfast and Harry handed them over to the troll.

"N-nonsense!" Quirrell stuttered out, worried as the teachers looked to him. "Y-you're not going to believe a mindless monster are you?"

"Of course not!" Dumbledore kindly agreed as he stunned the troll and took fifty points from both Harry and Hermione each for being out of bounds even though they explained they weren't he didn't care. Harry had acted like a Slytherin and in that moment, his plans started to unravel.

Harry and Hermione never did try to get the Philosophers Stone. When Professor McGonagall ignored their warning, they went and used one of the communication fires and called Amelia Bones. Head of Magical Law Enforcement. She didn't seem to get that they didn't want to be in the magical world, but she did head the team that found Quirrell. It was reported that he was possessed by an unknown entity that could possibly be Voldemort.

 **0oo00oo0**

It was unsurprising that Harry was not allowed home for the summer break. Apparently from his source. Ginny Weasley. Dumbledore suspected that Harry would break the Statue of Security. It was true; he was planning too at his earliest opportunity.

Therefore, he was stuck with these annoying Weasley's At least Hermione got to go home, which meant she was less kidnapped than him. However, unlike him she was too afraid to go to the humans for asylum and help. Harry had to admit he wasn't sure a force field could stop magical teleportation.

He made a mental note to be the inventor of tech to stop mage, or something. It couldn't be too difficult to tune a force field to prevent magical teleportation. He had to at least be able to stop them and protect the humans at least. Not to mention save himself from them.

The way they hide away, stopped, frozen in a time warp. It was just wrong on so many levels. Though, he did notice he had something in common with some. He detested their society as they detested his. However, unlike him, they had never tried his society so they are just ignorant jerks.

Though, he mildly wondered whether he was being ignorant too? He supposed he could at the least try to be a little more research happy. There has to be reason behind sorceries madness.

The next year was uneventful if you excuse the giant snake, annoying yet gullible house elf and Ginny being possessed by a diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Voldemort. She had been clingy to him all through the trip back from this awful Chamber of Secrets place. He discovered that Lucius Malfoy placed the diary into one of her schoolbooks during an incident at the book store

"Mr. Malfoy!" Harry called out as he charged after the man, still covered in blood. The bleach blonde man turned to him with his elf Dobby nowhere in sight. He had come up with a plan to free the elf but whatever. He didn't care too much as his eyes were on the man, cold.

"Potter!" he spat out in disgust. "One of these days you're going to end up like your poor mud-blood mother-!"

Harry kicked him in between his legs where he cried out whimpering as he bent over, dropping his cane. Harry grabbed him by his hair and broke his nose with a head-butt he had seen on a holodeck while trying to be a Klingon in a game. It hurt a lot more without safety protocols than he thought, but brushed that aside. He had just gone scale to flesh with a giant deadly snake after all.

He kept his eyes so Klingon cold they made the man shiver. Harry had never been into violence outside of holographic games, but when its called for. He had always liked to keep fit and strong so he can look after himself, and this man needed putting in his place. The best advantage he had over wizards was his physical strength, and once the wand was removed, most wizards became helpless and feeble.

"Ever harm any of my friends again you worthless pile of crap, and I'll kill you!" he sneered. It was an unsubstantial threat, but the man was actually afraid so hopefully he was buying it. Harry wasn't sure he had it in him to kill without some kind of real dire need.

"I'm not a harmless little weakling!" he spat out spitefully. "I killed a fully matured basilisk with a sword and vanquished your master again!" he said slamming the taller and off-balanced man into a wall. "I consider myself a good guy, but get on the wrong side of me magic man and I'll bury you!" he finished throwing the man to the side.

Harry picked up the cane, drew the wand from inside and snapped it before throwing both pieces down and walking away, leaving the man in pain and speechless. Maybe he was fitting into the magical world too much?

Lucius Malfoy never did tell anyone that Harry attacked him. Though, Harry felt bad for Dobby the elf as he discovered that Lucius had tortured him to death as Draco liked to brag. Harry promised as soon as he can, he'd get Malfoy put in jail for his crimes. If the magical world are that corrupt that the 'higher ups' can't see a criminal then there are other ways.

He went back to the Weasley's after that, even though he would rather not. What is it with these people not understanding no means no! He mildly wondered whether the Dursley's reported his kidnap or whether they were too scared, probably the latter.

Throughout all of this time Harry had been concentrating on protecting his mind from the memory rapists Dumbledore and Snape, and technological means to prevent magical teleportation. Magical teleportation was actually quite simple to stop, or not stop exactly, but more like create a barrier to stop them leaving, or coming. A force field that locked onto a new frequency.

However, it would take half of his third year to come to that conclusion where he met Professor Lupin for the first time, and the dementors. They're soul devouring monsters that need tighter reigns. He would normally be against extermination but they're a threat to all life on Earth and drink the happiness from the air. They were like demons on Earth and like all self-obsessed idiots, the magical people decided to use them for themselves.

The dementors guard Azkaban Prison where people (preachers) like Dumbledore torture prisoners to insanity and death rather than just killing them in battle. These dementors affected him quite bad when he first met them because, though he can't recall his mother's death, doesn't mean the memory isn't still there. It is his worst memory and he hears her, sees her when dementors are near taking his happiness.

Professor Lupin promised to teach him the defence, the patronus charm. This would be where he would let slip that he was good friends of his parents.

"Y-you were friends with my dad?" Harry asked, awe in his voice and expression. He had heard people say they were friends or knew him, but they changed the subject when it involved Lily and James Potter. "W-what was he like… you knew mum too, right?"

The greying brown haired teacher grimaced and shook his head. "Sorry Harry I shouldn't have said anything like that!" he said with a finality in his voice.

"WHY!" he demanded angrily, startling the teacher. "Everybody seems to know my mum and dad but me! And none of you pathetic bastards are talking! You morons have kidnapped me and you won't even tell me about my parents. And to top that off, nobody will tell me why I'm under house arrest because of Sirius Black! You know what you useless werewolf fuck you!"

He stormed off before turning back to the shocked and ashen man. "Yes, I know what you are. I also know that its Dumbledore who is telling you not to tell me. For whatever reason I don't give a crap! I will not fight for any of you! I don't need nothing from a piece of crap like you. And no, I won't spread word of your illness. Unlike you I don't stab people in the back!" he finished before charging out of the room.

Harry broke and shattered everything in his wake with accidental magic as he walked the corridors with no real destination in sight before stopping somewhere with a veranda looking out over the Dark Lake. He lent against the stone railing with a sigh leaving shattered glass in the doors.

He didn't know whether he was coming, going, or been. His life was one big frustrating mess. He breathed in the fresh lake air. It was a wonder as the air at this place isn't as clean as in a city.

"Well, look at that, Potter is angry!"

He looked around to see a blonde Slytherin girl checking out his handy work with a satisfied smirk. "Get lost Greengrass!" he demanded but she didn't seem to care and moved, standing to lean next to him as he turned back to the lake.

"You really don't care about the magical world do you?" she asked, no snide attitude, just curiosity.

"Why would I want to stay here where no one protects me?" he asked to her surprise, her grey eyes widening. It was true, nobody cares about his well-being here, not even the teachers. What Dumbledore says goes, and that was it, even if it costs him his freedom and happiness.

"I had my own plans, my own dreams," he said, huffing. "And I don't care what that bastard old man thinks while he rules everyone around me. I shall not be fell to this pathetic primitive world! This isn't where I belong! These fools get away with whatever they want. It is long past time it stops. They don't even see it. They don't see what they do as wrong! And this makes me want to break them all! They look here, in their present. They don't see their own possibility. Their future!"

She snorted, but he didn't react. "Look at that, our saviour is neither ignorant nor foolish. He hates us. If we're so primitive Potter, prove it. I can't get us out of the castle, but I'm curious. Show me why we're so 'backwards'."

"Okay," he agreed with a shrug. "How?" he asked her when she pulled off her backpack and pulled out a small stone bowl.

"Its called… umm… well its hard to pronounce," she said sheepishly. "But in essence it's a memory bowl. Give proof to me and I'll help you when I can. All you do is place your wand to your forehead and think of the memory and pull it away and place it in the bowl," she said placing the bowl on a small table.

Harry complied as he thought of a memory and placed it in the bowl. "It's a memory from a few years ago," he said sheepishly. "I was about eight, or not quite. My school had won a competition with a few other schools around the world… well, maybe you should see. This is the memory that cemented my dream. It may seem childish, and I have a lot of growing but…"

"J-just touch it with your fingers," she muttered as she shakily reached out, touching the swirling silver substance anxiously.

She could only stare, ignoring all of the people in the odd uniforms and muggle clothes. She was looking through a huge glass window that curved round with screens and monitors all over the place in a large oval shaped room. She could see little Harry looking as if the world could end and he would be happy.

However, older Harry took her face in hand and turned her to look through the glass and her eyes widened impossibly as she saw this huge creamy white coloured thing on the tarmac outside. It had a pointed front with windows scattering the huge body. It had two huge engines lit in blue and red as it slowly lifted from the ground. Its legs pulling up, clamping inside its body.

"The Starship Voyager!" Harry spoke in awe as he watched its initial launch again. He was still holding Daphne Greengrass, from behind, hugging her to his chest as the massive machine continued to rise until it was out of sight.

She didn't try to pry Harry off as she looked down to see little Harry high fiving a small blue skinned child with ridges on his nose. However, looking further, more people with different appearances from human. Advanced machines everywhere. People ordering drinks and food from machines in the wall, and them just materialising.

Then she started further as the glass in front of her changed and instead showed a huge room with a woman sitting in the centre chair with her hair tied up in a bun. She was wearing a black uniform with red over the shoulders with a badge over her left breast and pips on the right of her collar.

"This is Captain Katherine Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager!" she said looking amused. "My crew and I thank you for the send off," she said with a polite nod before looking to a woman in front of her. "Helm, set course, warp six, engage," she said before the screen returned to normal and Daphne realised they were gone far away but didn't know where.

"W-where did that thing go?" she asked, awed and worried. "What are all of these odd people?"

"Voyager went into space, towards the stars!" he said, holding her just below her chest while she couldn't even think of moving, her back pressed tightly to him. "That ship has disappeared since in another quadrant of the galaxy. Rumour has it that some super advanced life form dragged the ship seventy five thousand light years from Earth! To the Delta Quadrant."

"H-how far is that?" she asked, confused and curious.

"Further than anyone in our quadrant has ever travelled before, from what I know," he said, shrugging. "It has been a few years since I've been in the human world. The ship can travel somewhat over warp nine, which amounts to Twenty eight billion one hundred and ninety seven million and six thousand miles per second! Give or take. And it will still take around seventy five years to get home if they travelled a constant cruising speed without any help, wormholes or more advanced civilisations."

"S-so a bit faster than the latest brooms, huh?" she asked, dumbfounded. "And a bit further than anyone else."

He laughed, amused. "I think so, yeah," he agreed as the memory ended and they were still on the veranda. Harry pulled his memory back, missing the contact. She is pretty and he had started thinking about girls in a more than friend sort of way recently. It doesn't help that his only two friends Ginny and Hermione are girls.

"So, those people?" she asked but awaited no response before continuing. "They're… from other planets?"

"Yep," he agreed and she fainted.

He had caught her, and it amused him with how embarrassed she was as he sat on the floor with her cuddled on his lap, holding her protectively. The veranda didn't have any seats and he didn't want her to wake up uncomfortable on the floor.

She had left soon after and he didn't get to talk much with her, but he did partner her a few times in transfiguration.

After this, during Lupin's class, Defence against the Dark Arts. The teacher tried to get Harry to stay behind after class to talk and ended up resorting to giving him detention.

Harry had not bothered turning up for detention but the werewolf cornered him after class when he was dawdling behind without a care in the world, Hermione telling him she'll meet him at dinner.

Harry looked up as he heard the lock click. "I'm carrying silver you know!" Harry said coldly as he looked up at the man. "Its in the form of a dagger and I won't hesitate to kill you in my defence!" he lied as he knew he would hesitate, but the teacher didn't have to know that.

Lupin had paused what he was going to say before speaking. "Harry. I know you must be angry with me-."

"What gave that away? I was being so subtle," he interrupted sarcastically.

"-. Yes, well. I guess I deserve that," he continued, uncertain. "And yes. Dumbledore had ordered that I not tell you anything about your parents. He doesn't want you to know them because. He's afraid that it will cement your hatred of him and the magical people-."

"I don't hate the people," he replied, shocking Lupin. "I just hate those who would hold me here against my will, and those who obey him. There are laws being broken, and someday I'll get out! I will be free, and I will not be some mindless puppet like you or the Weasley's!" he hissed causing the man to flinch. "I'm smarter than you and all of the staff here. I have to dumb down in classes just to get grades in my written work because the staff are not smart enough to understand simple physics! Most of which I learnt at primary school."

"Harry!" the man spoke with a sigh, rubbing his eyes.

"You know," he said looking him over. "For all you know there could be a chance of finding the cure if you went to a human hospital!"

"Harry if magic can't find a cure the muggles sure can't!" he retorted looking much older than his years.

"Not entirely true!" Harry replied, amused. "Human medical science is far superior to magic, and even then, magical medicine and scientific could end all illness. Its likely only luck that you've hid from them for this long, if you really have, because it sure isn't intellect! So why don't you tell me about my mum and dad?"

"I'm sorry!" he said shaking his head. "Dumbledore is correct. You would hate us more if you knew what you lost!"

"Tell me who Sirius Black is to me!"

"Harry if you knew the truth it would terrify you-!"

"I fought a seventy foot killer snake with a sword," he retorted rolling his eyes. "So you think a dementor tortured man could scare me!?" he demanded but Lupin just looked away but Harry had already left by the time he looked back having used unlocking magic to escape.

Harry sighed tiredly when a thought came to mind. If Lupin wont tell him anything then Black will. It was actually simple. After the Halloween thing where Sirius tried tearing up the Fat Lady portrait to Gryffindor tower they replaced the guard with that crazy knight who kept changing the password every other day.

Therefore, Harry convinced (he is gullible) the knight to give him the weeks passwords and scattered lists of them all over the school. They're charmed so he was alerted when one entered the common room.

It was a quiet night that Harry waited at the bottom of the boys' stairs hidden in the shadows when a certain man was stunned unexpectedly.

Sirius Black woke with a tired groan, chained to a stone wall in a secluded part of the dungeons of Hogwarts in a cell. Harry still cannot figure out why a school would need its own prison, or why potions is taught in a cold, dank, and badly ventilated chamber.

Harry didn't have to worry about being caught as he looked at the map he conned Fred and George into giving him. Though not really obeying Dumbledore or their parents they're still gits. Harry knew they were just in whatever for themselves, perfect snakes in lion clothing.

"Awake now are you, Mr. Black?" Harry asked rhetorically from where he sat on a wooden chair in the centre of the cell facing him.

Sirius looked shocked before laughing uproariously. "All this time, the dementors, and aurors, and I was caught by a kid!" he said roughly, as he looked around. "But I must admit. I'm a little out of it. Where are the adults and why are they letting a kid watch me. I know the likes of Dumbledore. He wouldn't trust the adults with anything if he could get away with being everywhere at once."

"God complex, explains a lot," Harry muttered to himself, smirking.

"You seem to have me at several disadvantages," Sirius said, amused. "You know my name, but I don't know yours, and I'm chained to a wall, and don't have a wand, so. The least you can offer is your name."

"You know who I…" Harry said but trailed off at the strange look in the man's eyes. "You don't know who I am. You're not a Death Eater are you?"

"Never was, but you sure look like James," he replied, nonchalant before freezing. "Harry Potter," he said as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Ha, rich I was caught by you. I was blinded by anger that I didn't even consider that the passwords I found were a set up. So have you come to get revenge Harry?"

He shrugged, yawning, bored. "It depends. I don't know what you have supposedly done to get lumbered in jail, except killing some humans. Then you were never convicted, or tried."

"Humans," the man said laughing. "You don't consider us human?" he asked, amused while Harry made an agreeing motion. "You don't want to be here but Dumbledore and the magical government forces you!"

"As soon as I escape to the humans I'm going to initiate First Contact," he replied, causing Sirius's eyes to widen in shock, as he knew what that meant. "I have also be creating technological designs that utilise magical frequencies that could prevent a person apparating. Then I will join Starfleet and be on my way to becoming captain of my very own Starship! I will no longer have to endure the likes of Dumbledore or Voldemort getting in the way of my hopes and dreams as they'll be taken to penal colonies to serve sentences for their crimes."

"Allow me one favour and I think I can help you get out!" Sirius said, startling him. Harry looked at him and he looked more serious than just Sirius.

He nodded his head. "OK, I'm listening," he replied curious.

"I'm your godfather and I'm innocent!" he said quickly. Harry nodded, surprised at the first but not surprised at the innocence. "There was a fidelius charm. Its like a super ward that hides a location within a secret, which can't be told by anyone but the secret keeper. I was meant to be your parents' secret keeper because they went into hiding because Voldemort was after them.

"However, all of Dumbledore's group, the Order of the Phoenix knew this, and we supposedly had a spy. So I convinced James and Lily to change to Peter. He was a weak tag-a-long; nobody would suspect him. Then I could be the decoy. I would have otherwise chose Remus, our other friend but he's a werewolf and during the dark times I'm afraid we trusted the human first."

"Foolishly," Harry said, smirking as he looked to his map. "But then, maybe not as Remus Lupin is Dumbledore's property!" he said, shocking the man. "He is here, teaching defence class, probably because he was once your friend. However, I'm afraid he would not tell me anything of my parents. Dumbledore is afraid that if I know the family I had lost that I would hate him and the magical world more for taking them away."

"But the more he denies you the more you want to destroy!" Sirius said, smirking. "I grew up in a dark family so I know how it feels to be abandoned because you're different."

"Peter Pettigrew!" Harry muttered as he stared at a pitifully tasty looking dot on the map.

"The Marauders Map!" Sirius said in awe and delight. "James, Remus and I made it. With Pettigrew, we were the Marauders. It was a handy pranking tool, but it had other uses."

"If I wanted Pettigrew brought to justice and your manhunt called off, who would I call?" he asked with a deathly grin on his lips.

"Amelia Bones," he replied thoughtfully. "She was always a good woman, plenty of ties. If she had been in charge at the time, I would be a free man now. But I did say I wanted something from you in return for me gaining custody of you, right."

"Name it!" he replied, coolly.

Sirius smirked. "I want you to hold back your plans until after you have taken your OWL exams at the end of fifth year."

"What, why?" he demanded, appalled at the thought. "These people are unjust idiots!"

"Because that is a minimum standard, and you have to be sixteen to join the academy, anyway," he replied with a sigh while Harry was shocked that a pureblood knew that. "Your mum wanted to join at some point," he answered the unasked question. "I must admit that your father and I were quite alarmed to see all of what we did that day," he said, smirking.

"She had signed up and only lasted a few months before Dumbledore came along with warning of Voldemort. She hadn't told anyone she was pregnant except her room-mate so I still don't get how he knew, or why Voldemort was after you before you were even born. It didn't fit with his motives."

"Motives?" Harry asked, baffled. "I had been led to believe that Voldemort was a muggle hating racist pureblood!"

Sirius frowned and shook his head. "That's just it. No, 'he' was not. Lily had caught something odd that Dumbledore had done. He was angry at a few of his gang because one of them killed a Death Eater. It was an accident but still. He kept referring to Voldemort in the 'she' and 'her' way rather than 'him' or 'he'. It got her thinking that-."

"Nobody knows whether Voldemort is male or female?" Harry asked, amused. "Except maybe Dumbledore. But it wouldn't do to have a 'Dark Lady' in a male orientated society for either of them."

Sirius shrugged. "At first I thought Dumbledore was mocking Voldemort but after. Its clear Dumbledore wouldn't do that!" he finished while Harry was thoughtful. He knew the wizarding world is racist, but even more so, its sexist. He hadn't even known what sexism or racism was until joining these people, so it stands to reason that 'Voldemort' could be female.

"So, what are Voldemort's motives?" he asked his… godfather. That will take some getting used too.

He just shrugged. "That's just the thing. I don't know, but I don't think its muggle hate. 'He' or 'she' came from the muggle world. From what I've heard, Voldemort was a half-blood and grew up in a muggle orphanage. Wouldn't that mean growing up with many other races? Voldemort wouldn't likely have any reason to hate the muggles, and certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to think that even if every magic user came together that we could defeat them. They would massacre us."

Harry nodded before shrugging. "OK, but after I have completed my OWLs I will-."

"-Leave and reveal the magical world all you like," Sirius interrupted quickly. "I'll even come and join you! It should be good to stick it to the bastards that didn't even give me my rights. Oh, and Pettigrew is an animagus, a rat-."

"I know," he replied, amused right now. He will ask more about his mother and Starfleet when they have more free time. "Ronald Weasley's pet. How devastated that little bastard will be!" he laughed aloud. "I had been planning on revealing whoever the rat was during a feast, but I suppose the papers front page report shall do."

The papers front page was just fine. He shall cherish the look of horror on Ron's face forever. However, not as much as Dumbledore's expression as Sirius walked into the hall smartly dressed. Remus got up to greet his old friend, apologising for the mistrust and getting a smack in the mouth that knocked him to the ground.

"You disgust me!" Sirius said angrily. "I could live with your belief in me being the traitor, but the way you've treated Harry on Dumbledore's command. And old man!" he said looking up at Dumbledore. "I have regained custody of Harry. He has agreed to stay on till his OWLs are complete, no longer!" he then gave Harry a nod, smirking and left the hall.

Harry looked to Ginny one side of him and Hermione the other. "Well girls, looks like I just got more awesome!" he said jokingly, which caused them to giggle as loud chatter broke out throughout the hall as the whole school started talking about it.

It was nearing time to leave for the summer when Daphne Greengrass confronted Harry, pulling him into a disused classroom. "How do you win to be your own person?" she demanded desperately. "I do not wish to be arranged to marry for alliance or money…!"

He smiled, amused and understanding. "What is it you want?" he asked as he had been reading up on some of this and it turns out that quite a few pureblood families marry off family members, primarily girls to become 'good' housewives, sometimes to men two or three times their age. He will do anything to protect his friends, and Daphne is his friend.

"I want to see more," she replied, surprising him. "I don't want to just see someone else's memories. I want to see everything there is to see. To experience the galaxy. I want…"

"Earth doesn't use currency much, so there is always a way off the planet," he said to her shock, suddenly realising that her money is likely worthless on the Earth. "Though, you could always join the academy. There are many different positions and career paths. I can get you some PADDs on some beginner stuff if you want?"

"PADDs?" she asked, baffled.

He smiled, rolling his eyes. "They're storage devices, like books, only technology and could store all magic books in one. I don't know whether they'll work around all this magic, but I don't see why not. They tend to be quite shielded these days."

"Thank you… Harry," she said as she leaned up and gave him his first ever kiss on the lips. He held her as she held him, tongues meeting in combat between their mouths before she pulled back, smiling, embarrassed.

"Wow. I would have never thought my first kiss! Harry Potter," she muttered, awed with her own daring.

"Anytime," he said trying but failing to act cool. "W-well anyway. If you need anything to help you. I'll be there!"

"Thanks," she said as she started leaving. "I may need to you marry both me and my sister, thanks, bye," she said running off at the end before his brain caught up.

He couldn't find her and didn't think about the map until it was too late. She had entered the Slytherin common room where she went straight to her sister in a girls dorm, her sisters by the floor, neither leaving the room anytime soon by the look of things.

"O-K," he muttered to himself dazed. "Weirder and less fun sounding things have happened."

He shook his head quickly and wondered why he might need to do that. Though, if its to protect them from some freak old bastards trying to get their hands on them he'll marry a whole wealth of supple young cuties. Maybe that was his hormones talking but he really likes Daphne and doesn't want her or her sister hurt.

"Dam my kind heart!" he grumbled as he headed off to finish packing for his trip to his new home with Sirius. He made several mental notes go get some tuition from Sirius and whoever else on magical tradition and lore. He needed to look out for his friends, and wanted to get a proper make out session with Daphne next time.

Harry knew his family, the Potters came from a long line of ancient mage, so maybe it will help him and others if he knows what he can and cannot do. What are his families' stats? Is his family high up, or would making some plays' to align with other families' make him better off? If the magical people can play these cards then perhaps he can use them against them.

If not he has lots of gold, and in the magical world gold means a lot. He can always make the right kind of donations. After all, money means nothing to his future plans, so he has plenty to waste. Though, he supposes he should keep enough for his own ship, just in case. After all, the Federation may not need money, so they won't sell him a ship.

However, the Ferengi are greedy and money hungry little businessmen. This way he could get a custom made ship if he can afford it, but by his count, he should be able. He's filthy rich and add in all of the Black family scrapings the Ferengi would be drooling on the floor with the prophet they could make. He would just have to watch them as they may be similar to goblins they don't have any integrity or honour.

Though, if not the Ferengi there are many other races that would trade gold for a ship. He had heard of species that would pay lots for pure gold as its so rare, just to make precious real-non-replicated-jewellery.

 **0oo00oo0**

 _Extra_

Harry was riding the train home with Hermione for the summer holiday. He half expected something to have gone wrong and to end up at the Weasley's again. Hermione was very comforting and cuddly during the trip. Harry had told her about his first kiss, and he was quite certain she was jealous.

It didn't matter to him as he enjoyed the attention. He has never liked his fame as the Boy-Who-Lived stuff, but growing up starved of attention outside of some friends at school he lapped it up.

When they got to the station Sirius was there waiting for him. The Weasley's were there too. Harry was shocked when Molly Weasley grabbed him and they disappeared back to the Burrow. However, this time, Harry was stronger, not just a weak talentless child. He had prepared for kidnap.

She would wake up with a broken nose and several broken ribs from the exploding anti-kidnapping seal he sorted out for himself. Her house was a wreck as he used the kidnapees' revenge seals. He had enough time to use that seal to break a lot of things as punishment.

Their things were smashed to smithereens. The only room left alone was Ginny's because Harry likes her. He wasn't going to wreck his friends stuff. He would feel too guilty. It took another hour later that Law Enforcement would turn up and arrest Molly Weasley. She would spend a month in Azkaban prison for kidnap before Dumbledore could get her out.

Authors Note: I know this needs a lot of work as I'm not the biggest of Trekkies. Anyway, review or something, subscribe and follow on Twitter. Links on profile.


	63. Harry Evans and the Daemonic Stone (HP)

_AU 1st year PS! Harry is starting school in this new world of magic, & makes his first friend on the train. Five houses! Neville the BWL! & magic without the need for a focus (wand), except for intricate things (i.e. healing/wards)._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 52,096 - Reviews: 90 - Updated: 5/5/2012 - Published: 4/24/2012 - [Harry P., Ginny W., Astoria G.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Young eleven-year-old Harry stood in between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross Station wondering where platform 9 and 3 quarters could be located. His school trunk, holding his new belongings was on a trolley in front of him as his emerald green eyes scanned the platform.

He sighed wondering why the magical people had to make things so difficult for him. Though, having met a fair few of these 'wizards' he has to wonder whether it was just an oversight on their part as they all do seem to be very, very... simple.

Shaking his head clear, his unruly black hair breezed as he looked around, ignoring most of the people trying to spot something that just seemed wrong or out of place that might be the entrance when he spotted a large group of suspicious red heads standing between the two platforms in front of one of the barriers.

Harry almost jumped as the oldest looking boy ran with his trolley at the barrier and disappeared. Harry was quite surprised by this, as even if it is just an illusion the human mind must have made him feel like he was going to hit the wall anyway... well that's the sort of thing he's seen on TV anyway.

However, shrugging those thoughts away he quickly rushed over just as two twin boys rushed through the barrier and phased straight through it and out of sight.

He waited and watched again as a plump red haired witch sent her last and obviously youngest son through the barrier before turning to her youngest and only daughter who just happened to be standing next to Harry staring at him curiously, and seemed about to speak when she was interrupted

"Oh, dears, you best go together, you only have three minutes before the train leaves!" she cried out a little panicked. Harry frowned only briefly as it seemed obvious by her demeanour that she has been late a lot in the past. It seems she needs to practice time management.

Harry and the girl looked to each other and shrugged before walking through the barrier with their trolley's and out of sight. Harry felt quite scared admittedly, as he had just gone and walked at what looked like a solid wall without a second thought. He wondered mildly whether it was because he had been around magic for the past month that he didn't find that walking through a solid was odd.

After all, during this last month he has witnessed some freaky stuff that would turn anyone's head. Though, admittedly the freakiest thing about these people is their disrespect and rudeness when he asked perfectly reasonable questions.

Harry held back his gasp as he saw the magnificent sight of the scarlet Hogwarts Express. It was awesome all right, and though he may have preferred to see a gleaming modern age train he felt satisfied that the trail (although steam) looked brand new so it was obviously well maintained and cared for.

He really did not want to stand out too much if he could help it as he did not wish to get picked on for anything that is not his fault, (and that he doesn't class as a fault) as he had already heard a little about how these strange people for the most part thought.

Continuing towards the train and heaving his trunk onboard, and dragging it behind him he found an empty compartment. He had never seen so many kids stuffed onto one train before and had to squeeze his way passed people to find a place for himself, which was easier said than done, but he soon found himself a place and entered letting the door slid closed behind him.

He stowed his trunk away under his seat as he dropped down with a sigh onto the seat by the window. He looked out seeing that red haired family saying their final farewells. It squeezed at his heart wishing he had his parents to wish him well on his first ever trip to school, to kiss him farewell, and hug him tight wishing him luck. He figured life just sucked sometimes no matter how much he wished it didn't and he could attest to how unfair life is through his experiences throughout his short young life.

Sure, he wasn't beaten by his old 'guardians' or anything, but they didn't care about him either, and no matter what, he has never felt any sort of attachment to them. He felt that here, amongst these weird people that he might find some connections.

He chuckled sadly as he thought about all of the dos and do nots his parents might have reprimanded him with before letting him jump onto the train after kissing and hugging him, but those were not thoughts he wanted to dwell upon or else he'll just sadden him self on this happy first day of school even though he is quite fearful of what to expect.

He had heard quite a lot of stories, or maybe rumours that made him want to reconsider his even attending the school, but it was better in his opinion than not learning magic. He could put up with racism, and even fight back if he had too, and quite frankly the thought of learning magic brightened his heart with every second he waited to finally be apart of this new school.

He has come to the conclusion that he'll do his best, and become strong and powerful, and that he wont just stand by and let anyone belittle him, and maybe he'll make friends. He'll meet people who he can inspire to fight back for their rights and freedoms.

Shaking his head clear of depressing thoughts he realised the train was moving and he could not see the platform any more as the countryside slowly whizzed by. It was a nice day out and he was quite fascinated and content to just watch the world whizz by out through the window.

This was his first time on a train, and travelling alone and it simply enthralled him the feeling of freedom it allowed his head that he no longer had to put up with those who dared call themselves family continuing to ignore his existence, even if no one else acknowledged it.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?"

Harry jumped in startled surprise and turned to see that girl from the barrier standing in the open doorway with her trunk. She was unique in his opinion compared with her family. Her hair was not red or ginger like the others but a beautiful bright orange, it was sure unusual in contrasted to her chocolate brown eyes. Her skin a milky sort of white with some light freckles running along her nose and under her eyes.

He smiled at her nervously wondering how old she might be, slightly confused since she seemed younger than him, and he has not long turned eleven.

"O-okay, there's plenty of room," he agreed gesturing the bench opposite.

She gave him a small smile as she dragged in her trunk and shoved it under her bench before sitting opposite him.

"Thanks, I'm Ginny Weasley by the way."

"Oh, uh, I'm Harry Evans, nice to meet you."

"You too… so are you new or something? I've never seen you around school before."

Harry blushed lightly as Ginny stared at him as if trying to remember if she might have seen him before but coming up with a blank. He ran his right hand nervously through his messy black hair at her scrutiny.

"N-no, I'm new, this is my first year. It was a bit of a shock finding out I'm a wizard."

Ginny looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and to Harry's mild amusement she was looking down at him as if she was superior. It was kind of cute, and not threatening at all like when all of those adults did it.

"Oh, well you must be eleven then," she said knowingly with a superiority that just didn't suit her or fit at all. "I'm ten, but I've been going to Hogwarts since last year. Muggle-born's like you start two years after pure-bloods"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her before he laughed, and she just stared at him in disorder. Her 'superior 'tone was just too funny. He had learned during his short life how to read peoples expressions better than most as it kept him from getting into trouble when he was younger.

"Sorry," he said still sounding amused. "Its just you sound like you were trying to be mean about my heritage without actually believing in it yourself," he chuckled while she blushed light pink.

"O-of course I do," she answered defiantly. Though even she could hear the lie in her voice.

He smiled at her with a cheeky smirk. "What does it matter, huh?"

"Of course it matters," she replied with a half-glare, trying to convince herself more than the boy. "If everyone thinks I sympathise with muggle-born's then I'll be treated just as bad."

Harry just gave her a pitying look while shaking his head sadly.

"Well that's just sad," he said. "Well if you don't want to be associated with a 'mud-blood'!" She flinched at the word he used, which to his count he had already been called seventeen times since he joined this strange new world, not that such a stupid name bothered him. He could think of much worse things to call people and his uncle had used them all on him at least a thousand times. "Then maybe I'll just go and find some of my own kind to sit with," he continued, bluffing, as he stood up and went to pull out his trunk.

Ginny looked horrified, her whole demeanour changing instantly, reached out on instinct, and grabbed his hand. He looked round at her and looked at where her small hand held his tightly as if frightened of letting go.

"Please don't go," she pleaded with him. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I-I don't have any friends at school; well not really, I don't have much in common with anyone in my year. Its just my family's very poor, and well that leaves my standing in the school very low as it is, and hanging out with a muggle-born will drop that even further," she said sadly as she let his hand go and dropped back into her seat.

Harry sighed as he retook his seat and smiled sadly. He understood all too well what it was like to not have any friends, and also knew what its like to be lower than scum, as his 'relatives' taught him well. He was actually surprised he turned out so well rounded and not a bitter hateful jerk.

"So what are the teachers like with all this social crap?" he asked curiously.

She looked up at him hopeful, seeing his reassuring smile she smiled too.

"Most of them are fine, but the potion teacher is a complete jerk to everyone but his house anyway," she said eagerly. "His names Professor Snape, and his house is Slytherin house, and they're all dark and horrid," she added with a shiver. "They creep me out, but the other four houses are OK, except maybe Nero House. It mostly has muggle-born's It's for the cunning and adventurous. It's just as disliked as Slytherin House mostly just because of the muggle-born thing. I heard that Rosette Nero, one of the five founders of Hogwarts was a muggle-born, but nobody knows whether that's true or not."

Harry chuckled lightly while smiling. Ginny was probably the nicest person he has met so far in the wizarding world, and he thought the goblins were going to be the nicest and they were just plain rude at times, even though in the end they were very, very polite and respectful. He laughed internally at that thought. It wasn't that every wizard he met were asses it was just they treated him as a lesser life form than even those weird little monsters that ran Gringotts wizarding bank.

"Well at least it doesn't sound too bad, so what house are you in?"

She just shook her head.

"We don't get sorted until we're ten, or in your case eleven," she answered. "Last year was just an orientation year where we're only taught a few easy spells, and the rest is all theory, maths, English, and other classes like that, so we won't get left behind by muggle-born's who went to muggle schools to learn those sorts of things. My whole family has been in Gryffindor House for centuries so I'll probably be in that house too."

Harry nodded in understanding. It sounded reasonable to him if a little unfair on muggle-born's such as he since they still get to start a whole year ahead of them. But on a happier thought he figured that meant he and Ginny shall be in the same year.

"Well, how are houses picked anyway? And what says you go into them?" he asked with a curious frown since no one yet has told him much about the schoolhouse system.

"Well, there are five houses as you know," she began; he nodded and she continued. "First is Gryffindor, they're represented by a lion, and brave and courageous students go into that house. Then we have Slytherin, represented by a snake where the dark and ambitious students go, and after that is Ravenclaw, the raven, where smart people go, and Hufflepuff the badger where the hard working and loyal go. And last we have Nero represented by a fox where the cunning and adventurous end up, or as a lot of pure-bloods think, mainly muggle-born's, but occasionally a blood traitor goes there too."

Harry nodded as he let the information sink in. It sounded to him like he would be best suited for Nero, Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff house.

"So all five houses take muggle-born's right?" he asked interestedly.

Ginny then shook her head frantically.

"No, not all of them," she answered knowingly. "Slytherin House has never been known to take muggle-born's I just don't think they're ever dark enough, but they sometimes take half-bloods"

"OK, but how do they find out where to put us? Who chooses what house will suit us best?"

Ginny smiled smugly.

"It's a cleaver, singing wizards hat that once belonged to Godric Gryffindor. We put the hat on and it finds out what house we would do best in and then shouts it out for the hall to hear."

Harry nodded eagerly It sounded interesting and he could barely wait to see this hat and find out what house he'll be in when he thought of something, looking up at Ginny.

"What house do you want to be in?" he asked her interestedly.

Ginny was startled for a minute – nobody had asked her what house she wanted to be in before, and she had not really thought about it since she like everybody else had just assumed she would be in Gryffindor house like the rest of her family. Though, she sometimes wondered whether her twin prankster brothers were closet-Nero's with their cunning minds. However, now she was asked she gave it a little thought. It would be nice to be in a different house from her brothers.

"Uh, I'm not too sure," she answered truthfully after a few moments of thought. "I had always just assumed I would be in Gryffindor House like my parents were, and brothers, but I guess there still is a chance I might be different. It would be nice to be in a different house, maybe Ravenclaw since people mock Hufflepuffs for being week and pushovers. The only house I would hate to be in one hundred percent is Slytherin. Though going into Nero would be bad, and my family would not like it, if I became a Slytherin my parents would probably disown me, mostly bad people are made in that house like Death Eaters and You-Know-Who."

"You-Know-Who?" he repeated in confusion with a deep frown. "Death Eaters, what are they, and I'm afraid I don't know who."

Ginny gasped and stared at him in utter disbelief, unable to comprehend nobody telling him yet, so took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She now had a somewhat depressing mission set out before her, a mission she would rather not have, but she couldn't just leave his curiosity hanging like this.

"O-okay," she began nervously. "I'm only going to explain this once OK?" Harry nodded with rapt attention so she took another deep breath before continuing. "A while back we were at war with the Death Eaters. They were a group of purists. Witches and wizards who didn't think muggle-born's had the right to learn magic, even though most pure-bloods look down on muggle-born's they didn't agree. The Death Eaters bowed to their master and commander, You-Know-Who, the Dark Lord…"

"What's his name?" interrupted Harry interestedly, and wondering why she wouldn't just say it. It seemed odd as if she actually feared some terrorists name or something, a concept he found totally ridiculous.

However, Ginny just shook her head frantically looking afraid.

"W-we don't speak his name," she retorted with frightened eyes. "He was as bad as they came, and very powerful, and the darkest of all the Death Eaters, only Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts could ever stand up to him…"

"Please," he interrupted again looking at her pleadingly. "Tell me his name… spell it out if you don't want to say it. I don't want to fear a name I've never even heard before."

Ginny looked at him sternly for a moment before taking a long deep breath and biting her lower lip nervously. She could barely believe she was even considering it. If her mother ever heard her say his name out loud, she would be in a lot of trouble, for why she had no idea, for being too brave perhaps.

"V-Voldemort!" she hissed out in disgust, shuddering and looking amazed she had actually had the courage to say it out loud. She shook her head clear before continuing with the story before Harry interrupted again. Though, it seemed weird seeing someone not flinch at hearing the name, or show any reaction of fear. "Well anyway, he and his Death Eaters were trying to take over the wizarding world, murdering anyone who got in their way, and also attacking and murdering muggles for sport.

"Then just under ten years ago on a Halloween night, You-Know-Who attacked a baby boy, Neville Longbottom after he killed the babies parents," she paused here for a moment to regain her breath, as Harry leaned forward to make sure he didn't miss anything. "But something happened when he tried to kill Neville... his killing curse failed and destroyed him instead. Neville was just left with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and lives with his grandmother now.

"He's here at Hogwarts It's his second year now," she shook her head rolling her eyes. "I used to dream about how brilliant he'll be… the selfless hero and all that like probably every pure-blooded little girl, but it turns out he's a bit of a jerk. I think all of the fame and praise he receives has gone straight to his head."

Harry chuckled lightly as he shook away the horrid images of a war from his young mind. He just hopes he doesn't ever have to worry about a war like that, but something deep down within his being tells him that the story may not be over yet, as the future remains unwritten.

"So if Voldemort's," he stopped as she flinched before continuing as if nothing happened. Though, she looked awed. "Gone, what happened to all of his Death Eaters?" he asked curiously, as he had a suspicion that not all is over.

"A lot of them were rounded up by law enforcement," she answered him. "But some of them either bribed their way out of jail, or they were 'noble and ancient' families so managed to blag their way out of trouble."

"Typical," he said with a shake of his head, disgusted. "No offence but the magical world seems a little messed up."

She shook her head and laughed a little.

"That's an understatement," she agreed amusedly smirking. "But not many really see it, or if they do they don't care, or don't mention it or try to fix it. I don't think anyone has the guts."

Harry chuckled when they were startled as the compartment door slid open to reveal a smiling plump woman with a large trolley full of snack foods and plenty of sweets. It was like a treasure trove of all of the stuff Harry had previously been denied in his life, and it brought awe to his emerald green eyes.

"Would you like to buy something, dears?" she asked them with a sweet smile.

Ginny blushed brightly but shook her head mumbling something about her mum having made her some sandwiches.

Harry however stood up with a huge grin, pulling out a small pile of gold coins from his pocket.

"I'll have some of everything," he declared joyously.

Five minutes later the snack lady had left and Harry had a small mountain of snacks on the bench beside him. Sweets and snack foods of the varieties Harry knew most of which he could never find within a muggle shop so thought to try everything. Though, he knew some of it was bound to be stupid, like these beans that have every flavour, even snot.

"Help your self, Ginny," he said gesturing the sweets as he picked up one of the many pies and began to eat it with a smile. It was quite tasty, mince and apple with a sugary top settling his sweet tooth, which all kids his age seem to have. Though, he does love the savoury snacks too.

Ginny looked from him to the sweets in thought, thinking back to the rushed sandwiches her mother made her this morning. She wanted to accept his offer of sweets and snacks but her stupid family pride kept her at bay. It was not often she was in the presents of someone who obviously had a bit of money because of her poor standing, and it made her a little uncomfortable, much like how she thought muggle-born's feel a lot of the time.

She finally just shook her head.

"I can't… mum made me some sandwiches so I'll be OK"

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. He could tell easily she wanted some but she obviously had some serious issues with accepting things from people, maybe because her family is not very well off money wise so it seems awkward to her or something. He was not too sure since he is not exactly the most socially adept person, quite the opposite in fact.

"Don't be stupid," he finally retorted. "You're like my only friend, and first friend I've ever had and I want to share, plus do you honestly think I can eat all of this alone? We are friends now, right, even though I am just a lowly muggle-born?" he asked the last with a cheeky grin as he dropped a sugary pie onto her lap.

Ginny groaned with a small blush as she picked up the pie, she looked at him as he watched her in anticipation. She gave him a small smile and bit into the pie.

"Yes, we're friends," she said as she swallowed. "I guess since we're each others only friend, that makes us best friends, huh?" she asked hopefully.

"Right," he agreed with a bright smile so she smiled just as brightly.

They started moments later as the door was forced open and Harry caught the grimace on Ginny's face as they looked to see a pretty young girl with light, near golden brown hair hanging down between her shoulders and icy blue eyes wearing a school uniform and smirking.

Next to the girl stood an ugly gorilla of a girl with short black hair that gave Harry the creeps. He couldn't even mentally describe her without scrubbing his eyes and brain clean.

"Well if it isn't Weasley," the brown haired girl suddenly spoke, her voice soft, and looking smug and condescending as her cool eyes scanned over Harry a moment later before sneering. "And I didn't think you could sink any lower," she continued arrogantly. "I guess I was wrong as here you are, consorting with a filthy little mud-blood!"

"Get lost Greengrass!" Ginny hissed out angrily as she stood up glaring. "He's better company than you keep in Parkinson!" she said gesturing the huge girl.

The Parkinson girl took a menacing step forward but paused as Harry stood glaring too. "Why don't you two get lost," he asked rhetorically. "It should be easy for her," he said pointing to the brutish girl. "She looks like she would get lost in her own house!"

Greengrass snorted as her cool blue eyes turned to Harry. "Shut it mud-blood, your kind don't talk back to mine you scum!" she hissed out as her cool eyes turned angry.

"I thought you seemed a little less human than Ginny and me, but now you're admitting it," he replied with a smug smirk as she shot daggers at his rely and Ginny snorted out a small giggle.

"Shut it Weasley...!" the girl hissed out again, sneering before turning to the bruit and leading her out leaving Ginny with her 'mud-blood'.

However, as Greengrass stalked away with her 'minion' as he likes to refer to Parkinson in her own mind, she couldn't help but feel jealous that a boy, mud-blood or not was standing up for her arch-enemy, and a cute boy too. There aren't many cute boys in Slytherin House.

She internally shrugged, she'll get Weasley back, and her mud-blood too. She narrowed her eyes in anger thinking about him and made a mental note to tell Malfoy about the filthy mud-blood that stood up to her.

Back in the train compartment with Harry and Ginny they reclaimed their seats. Harry raised an eyebrow at his new friend looking confused.

"So, who are they and what's their deal?" he asked her looking confused.

Ginny just rolled her eyes shaking her head. "That's Astoria Greengrass and Selma Parkinson her lackey. They can be annoying and rude, and Parkinson has attempted to hit people at school, but Greengrass keeps her on a short lead. I only think Greengrass hangs with her for conveniences sake!"

"So... anyone else I should worry about bothering us?" he asked in curiosity.

"Just Draco Malfoy from Slytherin house and his thugs," she replied shrugging. "Though, Longbottom can be quite the bully too, I doubt he'll be too much of a bother to us. He's friends with my brother Ron so that should keep him from bothering us!"

Harry smiled at that and nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed smilingly.

They spent the rest of the trip talking, eating sweets and playing a few games of exploding snap Ginny had brought to school with her. Harry learnt as much as he could from her, including a few spells that in his and Ginny's opinion were useless for much, unless you're being stupid.

Seriously, what use are coloured sparks, and a tickling charm is only amusing used against someone for a few minutes before it gets old and painful to your sides because you're laughing so hard. However, those spells were easy and of no real practical use so they could barely wait to learn proper spells when they finally start classes.

He liked her and was glad he managed to find such a smart and knowledgeable friend, even though technically she found him since he was in the compartment first. Harry was thankful that other than the snack lady and Greengrass nobody bothered the pair as they enjoyed their time together, and Harry was practically praying to him self that Ginny and he will be in the same Hogwarts house, but if not that they will still be friends.

He was at last actually completely happy joining this strange new world, one where he now had a friend – a friend who enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed hers.

Unbeknownst to these two new best friends but this chance meeting would have greater consequences than just creating the friendship of two lonely children.

The world may never be the same again.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry and Ginny walked together with the rest of the first years into the Great Hall of Hogwarts Harry found himself wondering what that Greengrass girls problem is as she had once again chosen to be a fool.

Harry was awed by the sight of the Great Hall, and the awesome ceiling made him stare a little too much as his eyes took in everything. Ginny watched him with an amused smile as he made a funny expression. Professor McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts led them to the front of the hall.

He had been awed a lot in the past hour, when the giant man, Hagrid had taken them to some little boats that took fist years across the lake to the castle, which was a magnificent sight from the water with the quarter moon overhead shining light upon them all.

However, now looking up at the enchanted ceiling that looked like the nights sky with twinkling stars high above them he had to wonder. Candles floating above them lighting the huge hall. The hall itself had five huge tables stretching the length with hundreds of students sitting at them, with large banners with house coat of arms hanging above them.

It all found a way to overwhelm the senses, and awe the heart. All of it put a lot of his troubles completely free from the forefront of his young mind, and he was thankful for that, plus it was just simply amazing and interested him greatly.

He found himself wondering what house will be his, and what wonderful things he'll assuredly learn while in that house. He'll learn his normal stuff, and magic's that he'll find in books, and how to play magical games. He just can't wait.

Slytherins coat was green and silver with a huge silver snake. The students at that table seemed to be glaring at the new first years, and did seem horrid and dark, and foreboding, but Harry wasn't too convinced that they acted like that all the time, after all, in the world everyone are all just actors, playing the part expected of them. It seems to make life easier for them.

Take his aunt for example. She'll be a great neighbour to your face, but behind closed doors she'll spend hours ranting and raving about all of your 'faults'.

However, even though he can see their stage, Harry knew he defiantly did not want anything to do with that house if he can help it. He also noted that some of the older boys and even a few girls had rotting yellow teeth that just made them seem 'evil' and so very not approachable.

In addition, those that looked clean and expensive looked like the typical snob wearing the most expensive of materials and looking down on everyone who isn't like them. Some of them reminded him of Greengrass, and he even noticed one boy with slick back blonde hair with two huge and repulsive lackey's.

Gryffindors coat was crimson red and gold with a magnificent lion roaring proudly on it. That house was a lot friendlier looking at first sight, and they smiled at the first years. Harry noticed a few ginger and red haired boys who matched the descriptions Ginny gave of her brothers, and he vaguely remembers seeing them on the platform. He would much rather go here than Slytherin.

However, he took note that again for a lot of the table it appeared to be an act to keep some form of dominance, and they occasionally shot a hard look at the Slytherins, condemning them as filthy evil Slytherins with just their eyes.

Ravenclaws coat was blue and bronze with a black raven spreading its wings. These students seemed a little arrogant but at least they smiled a lot too. Harry guessed it would not be too bad going into that house, but doubted he is smart enough. Anyway, in all honestly he would rather not go into a house where he would have to keep up a snooty image of intellect.

Sure, Harry acts a lot, but he would rather a place where he can sit back, relax, and be himself. He likes to consider himself, a kind person that does have the guts to stand up for himself and others, so maybe the next house?

Hufflepuffs coat was yellow and black with a black and white badger that seemed in his opinion to be yawning, but he supposed it could be growling. The students here all had wide grins for the most part, and looked to be very kind and friendly; even if they aren't respected, Harry knew he could be happy there, and even sit back and be himself, after all he can always gain respect through his actions.

However, it was the last house that seemed the oddest, at the middle table. Nero's coat of arms was white and platinum with a red fox with the tip of its tails and ears black with calculating platinum eyes. The students here smiled but they also had highly alert eyes as if they were on constant watch for each other and raring to defend them selves from anything anyone could throw at them. Harry liked that as he knew most if not all of them are muggle-born's, and the other houses consider them lowly.

He wondered whether the house traits really existed or not because it seemed strange to him that it would be mostly only muggle-born's with any cunning or adventurous tendencies. He also couldn't bring himself to believe that no one in any other house part from Gryffindor is brave, so maybe this hat takes into consideration other factors when choosing where to place someone.

When they finally came to a stop, Harry got a good look at the teachers table, which faced the other five. The teachers all sat watching the first years. At the centre of the table sat the oldest man Harry had ever seen, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school was smiling cheerfully with a twinkle in his brilliant blue eyes. He wore the stupidest robes he had seen on a wizard: bright purple silk with gold and silver stars and moons with a pointy wizard hat to match.

Harry wondered whether he could be gay or something because only a gay man could get away with wearing something like that, but also realised being gay in such a screwed up society is probably worse than muggle-born so figured not... at least not openly, he internally shrugged.

Harry also noticed a greasy haired teacher glaring at all of the first years in hate, and Harry realised he must be the head of Slytherin House, Professor Snape and probably hated all of the students though was a bit more lenient with the Slytherins

Harry accidentally caught his eye before quickly looking away to another teacher since his glare intensified in hate as he saw Harry looking his way. Harry shuddered, that teacher was certainly evil in his honest opinion.

He looked further along the table where he saw a man who could be in his thirties but looked haggard and had greying brown hair, and ragged robes that made him look older than he probably is, and wondered whether he might be sick or something. He continued looking down the table when he had to hold back from laughing as some man was wearing a bright red turban.

Shaking his head clear he turned back to the front of the hall where Professor McGonagall stood waiting by a three legged stood with a raggedy old hat sitting on it. The hall had gone very quiet as every eye now lay on the hat as the brim opened like a mouth and it began to sing.

Harry listened as the hat sung a short poem about the five houses and the founders of the school and what qualities they favoured in their students.

"Ah, brave Gryffindor it is true, where his heart lies with great courage and strength of soul...

"Next is Ravenclaw, her heart wanted by one, but taken by another, the other love could not be, so she did what the smart can see, to love another...

"Then we have Hufflepuff, a better friend there was not, she was loyal and righteous and stood for truth...

"Then our Slytherin, strong and bold. He held high honour for ambitious path...

"And last we have our Nero... Rosette was true to her people, but it drove a wedge between her friends, with her cunning she sought to bridge and hide the world, heartbroken as she was, but it ought to protect them...!"

Harry was surprised by the words the hat spoke and wounded what the Nero bit meant as he applauded the 'song' with the rest of the school. They didn't seem to find the somewhat history lesson about the founders odd so he just shrugged it off.

Anyway, it didn't tell him anything Ginny had not about the houses except the whole love thing with Ravenclaw and a couple of guys or the Nero thing really. He'll have to ask Ginny or get a book sometimes. Though, with a book and Ginny's knowledge he'll have to 'read' between the lines. The founders just sound so very interesting. Its like the whole King Arthur legends. Thinking of that, he'll have to read up on the real legends of King Arthur and Merlin. Its just the sort of thing that he enjoys.

When the hall had settled again and gone quiet, McGonagall stepped up to the side of the stool with a scroll of parchment in her hand, and looking down at it tight lipped.

"First years," she began to gain their full attention. "When I call out your names you shall come forward, take a seat and place the hat upon your head to be sorted. Once your house has been chosen, take of the hat and take a seat at the chosen table." She then paused and looked at all of the nervous first years sternly to make sure they had all been paying attention.

She then began, and Harry and Ginny were getting more nervous as the time passed. Some people had their house chosen in seconds, and others took a few moments… a few had barely even had the hat touch their heads before it called out.

Astoria Greengrass smugly went over to the Slytherin table as her name had been called. She had not been sorted as fast as Harry would have expected, and for a moment he saw worry on what he could see of her face under the hat. He smiled a little at the thought that the hat might have suggested Gryffindor or Hufflepuff to the snobby rich pureblood girl.

"Evans, Harry!" McGonagall called suddenly making him jump out of his thoughts. She then looked up from her list staring at the nervous boy for the briefest of moments with slightly odd look in her eyes before averting her gaze before anybody noticed.

Harry gulped and took a deep breath when Ginny quickly squeezed his hand giving him a small smile and nudging him on.

"Good luck," she whispered to him as she let his hand go and let him walk forward.

It was unnerving to have all eyes on him as he picked up the hat and sat on the stool, why couldn't they all just examine their tables or something? Taking one final deep breath, he placed the hat on his head where it slipped down covering his eyes, thankfully blocking out the view of his large audience thankful he had not had to do this first.

He felt a little sorry for those that went early on as it was a nerve racking experience having a whole hall full of kids just staring at him. He could see just before the hat blocked them out that many of the students seemed to be trying to remember him, or at least his family, but pushed the thought of racism quickly from his mind as he heard the hat suddenly talk to him.

'Be in your noggin, Evans,' a small voice whispered in his minds ear causing him to startle and almost fall off the stool even though he expected it might speak to him. It is a talking hat after all, and sometimes took several seconds to sort students. 'Yes, where to put you, a great mind yes, hard working and loyal to… and what's this, a mass of cunning, is more than I've seen in a long while. Yes and brave, very much so, and a thirst for adventure. Such an independent young man you are Mr. Evans, but where to put you?'

'Please,' Harry whispered back into his mind. 'I want to be in the same house as my new friend, Ginny.'

'Another Weasley, eh,' the hat chuckled. 'Well I'm afraid she hasn't been sorted yet, but from your mind that may happen, but as of yet I'm unsure. So I'll sort you where a very powerful young mage like you could become a great sorcerer someday." It paused for a moment and Harry held his breath shakily. "NERO!" the hat roared out aloud to the hall.

Harry sighed, letting out a long low breath as he removed the hat as that table applauded and cheered. Harry placed the hat back on the stool and walked over to an empty seat at said table and sat down, shaking a few other nervous first years hands before turning to the remanding first years. Ginny was staring at him sadly but he gave her a reassuring smile, and she returned it.

Harry was saddened himself that he most likely wont have Ginny in his house, but he could pray. The hat did say it was possible, but he wasn't going to hold out too much hope. The hat could have been lying to spare his feelings for all he knew, but that thought just made him feel worse, but wouldn't let Ginny see him upset at the events likely to unfold; all he could do is hold his breath and hope.

Ginny had a while to wait before her name would be called, being a Weasley, and W being near the end of the alphabet. She was disappointed that Harry was in Nero House because she was most likely going to become a Gryffindor and not get to hang out with him much, especially since her brothers will most likely stand in her way.

She sighed sadly wondering why everyone gave so much of a damn about blood status when everyone to her are just witches and wizards. She wasn't stupid, it just seemed obvious but even still she had been raised to think like that too, but from what her own eyes had seen there was nothing special that pure-bloods can do that muggle-born's can't.

"Weasley, Ginevra!" McGonagall finally called out her name and she moved forward nervously and a little annoyed about her full name getting out. She noticed not many first years left and everyone watching her. It was beyond off-putting now she knew what it is like. She had not thought about it when she watched this last year.

She took the hat with a deep breath as she sat on the stool and placed it on her head, expecting it to just shout out Gryffindor as it did her brother Ron last year, but instead it talked.

'So you are Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley, eh?' it whispered in her ear chuckling at the moan at her full name. 'The only female Weasley I have sorted in many generations. Your friend thinks highly of you, and I must say he is right to. But where shall I place you. Yes you have plenty of courage, and cunning, and very loyal and smart, and I sense you have an adventurous spirit… hmm, lets have some fun, yes you would do well in Gryffindor… but you could be great in Nero.'

The hat paused as Ginny's heart temporarily stopped as her eyes widened, she was not sure whether to be happy about being with Harry, or mortified about what her family will think and say about the house she is in. She settled for happy, as she'll be with her friend and the house, which has the less bigotry in it.

"NERO!" the hat suddenly yelled as her heart restarted and she let out a frustrated breath of relief.

She pulled the hat off her head with a small nervous smile as she noticed the hall was exceptionally quiet, everyone was staring at her in shock. She placed the hat back onto the stool as she looked at her brothers at the Gryffindor table to see them looking horrified, well, Ron and Percy looked horrified, the twins looked just shocked.

No Weasley has ever been sorted into any other house, and never would one have thought to go into Nero. It appeared to have overloaded their minds into meltdown and they were probably slowly rebooting.

Suddenly as she walked over to her table someone started clapping loudly, and she saw Harry with a huge grin on his face, one that was contagious as she grinned slyly back. The rest of the table seemed to get the hint and joined in looking sheepish as she sat down next to Harry.

She was surprised that the rest of the house appeared to now just accept the facts and take it in their stride without any resentment towards the pureblood that is related to a certain asshole named Ron Weasley whom none of them likes and he's only been at the school for two years.

The rest of the sorting continued as normal, and after Professor Dumbledore made announcements the tables filled up with food for the students and they began to dig in. The tables filled with foods of all varieties, some of which Harry had never even seen before.

It was then that Harry noticed something off with the five tables, mainly theirs.

"Why is our food different from the other four tables?" he suddenly asked loud enough for the older students to hear. "Our food doesn't look as good as theirs. Its almost like its... just one standard above microwave ready meals."

One of the older students, a boy with black hair sitting nearby snorted bitterly.

"Why do you think kid?" he asked in mock wonder. "We're a house full of mud-bloods and blood traitors, so we get below their standards."

"Well that's pathetic," he replied in annoyance. His eyes narrowed as he mentally decided that he'll find away to fix this problem.

"Yeah we know," said another older student, a blonde haired girl. "But what can we do about it? It's just the way they are, maybe if we had a few decent quidditch players and won a few games we might actually get a little respect around here, but most of our players suck on a broom."

"Yeah or even win the house cup for once," said a brown haired boy with a sigh.

"I can fly," interrupted Ginny. "Are there any team positions? I saw you play last year and you sucked – no offence."

"None taken," the girl replied. "We do suck, but first years don't normally get onto the team, but we do have a chaser, and seeker position."

"Um, what is quidditch?" asked Harry because he like the other first years were looking beyond confused and none of them seemed likely to ask anytime soon.

Therefore, the blonde girl who it turned out is the teams new captain and fifth year chaser began the explanation while they ate and listened with rapt attention while some other students added in bits she missed out. To Harry it sounded like an unusual but intriguing sport, and would not mind learning to play himself if only because flying on a broom sounded awesome, and beating the other teams at the sport would show them.

"Well I could ask our head of house Professor Lupin," began Emily the team captain gesturing to the old looking young professor Harry saw earlier. "If he'll let first years try-out, and if they get on then allow them to have a broom at school."

"That would be awesome, but when are try-outs?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up yet, we might not be allowed," she said with a shrug. "But Gryffindor have their precious Boy-Who-Lived seeking for them, and he got on the team first year, so we can use that to our advantage."

The feast was a fun affair for the new Nero's and old alike; everyone was so friendly and helpful. They looked out for each other, as a proper family should, having no family himself Harry was lavishing in the atmosphere. They had even accepted Ginny even though her brothers have always been jerks to their house; she was now one of them.

They didn't even seem to care too much about the lower class feast they received compared to the rest of the school. It was just normal to them, and they put up with it because they are stronger than that, and refuse to let the racism get their spirits down.

Harry learnt a few more things such as why he had not noticed the nine year olds was because they came with the older students and are scattered around the school sitting at which table they like.

Also, he learnt a few things about their head of house Professor Remus Lupin. He teaches an elective subject for third years and above: Elemental Control, which sounded interesting to Harry. Apparently, the professor has no infinity to any element so can perform them all substandard, therefore can teach everybody their element. Harry was interested to know what his element might be but had to wait for his third year to find out.

Soon the feast was over and Dumbledore stood giving all sorts of announcements about banned magical items, the forest on the grounds being off limits, no magic to be used in the corridors, and not to go to the third floor corridor to the right if you don't want to die a most horrid death. Harry thought it was some sick joke at first, like many others but the serious expression on his face made Harry and those others realise he was being 'deadly' serious.

After Dumbledore finished with the announcements the Nero prefects called out for the first years to follow them and led the way through the castle. It took about fifteen minutes to reach the ninth floor since they were made to walk further than normal because of its greater distance than any other tower.

They stood before an alcove with a beautiful marble statue of a young woman with some kind of animal sitting at her feet that looked suspiciously fox-like

"Abracadabra!" one of the prefects said gaining a fair amount of laughter from the students. Then to their surprise, the statue sunk into the wall to the right revealing a beautiful white carpeted stairs leading down, with still paintings of different kinds of foxes leading the way down on the white painted walls.

Harry was at the back of the line of first years with Ginny while the prefects led them down the stairs. Harry was in awe of the staircase and was surprised that something finally amazed Ginny since he knew she had never seen this tower before.

Ginny had just stepped forward off the bottom step into what must be the common room when Harry stopped staring at the last painting on the wall, his eyes wide. It was a fluffy snowy-white fox with a mountain background and snow all around. It seemed to stare right at him with its piercing green eyes. It then winked its right eye at him and seemed to smirk as Harry jumped and all most fell down the last few steps.

He shook his head clear and looked back at the painting but it just looked as still as the others and was looking the other way. He frowned for a moment wondering whether he imagined it, but then this is a magic school. He had seen all of the paintings on the way to the tower had moved and even spoken, but the prefect had told them the paintings in the tower are all stills so figured he just imagined it.

Shaking his head clear again, he stepped down into the common room and let his mouth drop when he saw it. It was a huge circular room with two levels. The upper level had a railing running around the edge since the large circular centre was open to look down. The railings were all platinum in colour as the walls were white with plenty of still paintings of foxes and the same woman who was guarding the entrance, and even one large painting of all five founders, all together looking happy and content with each other, all wearing their house colours and coats of arms. It must have been painted before they started fighting each other.

Each founder carried a weapon within their belts. Godric and Salazar each had swords, while Rowena had a bow over her shoulder, and Helga had two daggers visible one on each thigh, and last visible on her back Rosette had what looked like a very short white spear. The five founders looked magnificent and extremely powerful. Harry was in awe of them even in the average muggle painting.

Harry continued looking around to see two spiralling staircases, leading up to the upper level, and bookshelves stacked with many books running around the edge of the upper floor made of a beautiful light purple wood Harry had never seen before with tables and chairs of the same wood. Obviously, the upper floor was mainly designed for a study area so the people in the main common room don't disturb you when they've finished and are messing about or playing.

In the main common room, a few coffee tables lay scattered about with white and purple leather chairs and sofas scattered about all directed mainly towards the large roaring fire in the beautiful red brick fireplace with a large and fierce looking fox painting above it sleeping. Harry double took like many others as he got a good look at the huge red fox with black tips to his ears and tail. His body was moving as he breathed, so Harry figured this was the only magical portrait in the tower.

Harry also took note of the purple fluffy rugs scattered about on the soft white carpet as his like every other first years eyes continued to roam the room while the prefects just grinned and let them continue looking around for a few minutes. Harry also noted the several windows looking out from incredibly high up over the lake with white drapes tied open. It was a beautiful sight and they could even see the forest across this part of the lake.

His eyes continued to wander as he spied two huge double doors leading outside, also with drapes leading to a huge balcony that went around the outside of the tower and to another set of double doors the other side. Looking up he saw windows up the top to, as well two sets of double doors leading to another balcony so figured you could get up there from the stairs outside too.

Shaking his head in disbelief he continued looking around where two archways caught his attention with stairs leading up and down, both had platinum signs, one stating that it is the girls' dormitories, and the other boys' dormitories. The whole place was simply huge and amazing, he could scarcely comprehend the magnitude of it all in one go. It was all so beautiful and wondrous.

The most amazing thing though was Ginny's expression since she looked even more shocked and impressed compared to the other first years, and he felt a little better about his lack of magical experience through it.

Suddenly one of the prefects cleared his throat to gain their attention, which is when they all seemed to realise how quiet they were. He grinned cockily at them when he had their attention.

"OK now first year, before we begin. I know I said all of our paintings are still, but I meant all but one," he gestured the large sleeping fox over the fireplace. "His name is Nitrous… and wasn't named after something you use in a car to make it go faster before someone smarts off. He was named before that was even invented. He is like a guardian of sort, watching out for those in his house. He can be a bit grumpy at times but he's a big softy really, but he likes to sleep and sometimes leaves his portrait for a while, but he'll answer any questions he can when he's here and awake.

"OK then, about our house. We are the sorcerers wizarding society doesn't like, but while you are here in this house and even beyond that we are family, and will help each other out as much as we possibly can no matter the consequences, because that is what family does. If you need help with your homework, don't hesitate to ask an older student if they have free time to help if you think they can and they shall. We like to do well in this house to prove we are not weaklings just because of our beliefs or heritage.

"So first let me tell you, life will be easy if you stick together, and stick with the rest of the house. Of course making friends outside the house is encouraged, because acting like the rest of the school is a pointless waste of time and energy. However, I should warn you now, while two of the other houses for the most part will leave us alone because they are not stupid enough to think we're helpless against them and know we can and will fight back or retaliate just as fiercely as them."

He paused here to let his words sink in, and Harry gulped taking a long deep breath as he looked at Ginny to see her looking a little pale as she looked at him. However, he gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it though a little reluctantly.

"However," he finally continued. "Slytherin House seem to think they're better than everybody else no matter how many times their spells are deflected. But we have the advantage on them since they are always warring with those idiot Gryffindors who think everything in plain and simple good vs. evil, and that they're the good guys the Slytherins play a lot less attention to us because of this which we should be thankful for.

"However, that does not mean we can let our guard down around either of them, because Slytherins think we are scum, and Gryffindors are threatened by us possibly being the better good guys, well that's just us speculating since they accept muggle-born's and blood traitors with open arms same as us. Though, we only have about ten of the later, eleven now including our new first year…"

He gestured towards Ginny with a smirk while she blushed and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Well enough about that for now, you will find out more as time goes on here at Hogwarts," he continued beaming around at all the first years. "Maybe this year we might be able to win the house cup, or even better the quidditch cup if we get those much needed and excellent new players this year.

"Well boys up and to the left, and girls down and to the right," he finished gesturing towards the dormitories. "Have a good night; first classes tomorrow so don't stay up too long, classes start at nine thirty so try to be up for a shower and to get dressed by eight in the morning, so you have enough time to get to the Great Hall and have a quick breakfast."

He finished as all the first years headed off to their dorms. Harry was heading up the stairs when he heard the rest of the house entering the common room behind them. He wondered vaguely whether they planned it like that.

The first floor dorm room had a platinum plaque on it saying first years so he entered followed by five other boys he had only vaguely talked with at dinner.

They all nervously looked around the bright white room with huge oak four-poster beds with white hangings and covers, and two huge windows with window seats overlooking the lake and forest. Trunks were at the edge of each bed that had obviously been brought up from the train for them while they were eating. Harry wondered who could have brought them up and how they knew what house they went into so quickly, but shrugged it off since he was too exhausted to care about that too much.

Harry found his trunk at the end of the bed by one of the large windows and sat on it, looking at the two bedside tables he had either side of the head of his bed in wonder. They both had draws and some kind of fire lamp on each in fox shaped patterns. Rosette Nero sure did have a great love for foxes, not that Harry was going to complain since foxes are cool.

He had never even considered the possibility that in all of his life he would ever have such a beautiful, huge and comfortable bed in his life; it all seemed too much. It almost made up for the stupidity of the rest of the wizarding world just to have such comfort, and from the expression Ginny wore in the common room earlier this whole tower probably out-shined Gryffindors completely.

He sighed contently as he looked around as the other boys either sat or stood around looking a little nervous so Harry introduced him self.

"Hi, I'm Harry Evans!" he just announced out of the blue making the others jump, but laugh at them selves for being startled like that.

"I'm Matthew Parks," said a small mousey boy with rusty brown hair and light grey eyes smiling brightly.

"Yo, the names Donovan Keeley," introduced a dark skinned boy with very dark brown hair and dark eyes, giving a wave of his hand as he dropped down onto his bed.

"I-I'm David Waylin," said a small timid looking boy with dim blue eyes and bright blonde hair.

"And I'm Edward Sanders," added a boy with black hair with his fringe coloured dark blue with brown eyes. "Just call me Eddy."

"I'm Samuel Collins," introduced the last boy as everyone else was staring at him for his name. He had dark red hair and pale blue eyes; he smiled nervously. "Just call me Sam, its nice to meet you all."

"Well what do you guys think of all this?" asked Donovan as he shook his head. "It's a bit overwhelming for me, that bloody common room is awesome. I expected something cool but that was almost too much."

"Yeah it was awesome," agreed Eddy grinning. "Though, Rosette Nero seems to have been obsessed with foxes, not that I'm complaining since they're totally awesome paintings and all."

"They're quite awesome," agreed Harry. "So were you all as freaked as me when you found out you are mage's?" he asked them eagerly.

"Too right I was," laughed Sam. "It took awhile for me to get used to the idea. Mum and dad were a little more accepting since it explained away all of those freaky things that kept happening around me."

They all then settled down into talk about them selves and their families. Well except Harry since he was unsure where he was going to stay during the summer when he had to leave Hogwarts, but the other boys did not seem to notice, so Harry was thankful for the pre-teen's short attention span.

Though they only talked for about an hour when they changed into pyjamas and climbed into their warm beds and as soon as their heads hit their soft pillows, they fell into the world of dreams.

However, in the reflection of the window by Harry's bed if he were to open his eyes and look. He would see a beautiful fluffy-white snow fox watching him with beautiful green eyes. It watched over the sleeping boy with curious eyes and a hint of mischief all night, until he began to stir that morning, and the fox was no longer there.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry was feeling bright and fresh that morning. He had finished his shower and dressed in his school uniform, which was similar to a muggle school uniform. Black trousers, white shirt, and a black and white striped tie, with platinum edges to the white, black shoes and socks, and the odd thing about it being the long black robe with the Nero coat of arms on the right breast side. Though, he quite liked the way the robe flowed about him as he walked down to the common room. He wanted to know how the coat of arms got onto his robe since he didn't put it there, but blamed it on magic and shrugged it off.

He just stepped into the common room to see a fair few students lingering around when Ginny came rushing over from near Nitrous, and grabbed his hand looking excited she began pulling him to where she was.

"Come on, Harry check this out!" she squealed out in delight as they stopped by a notice board. "Look, flying lessons are on the weekends with Madam Hooch. I can already fly but we should go together since quidditch try-outs are next month and you should try-out too. I want to be a chaser but I bet you could be an awesome seeker. And we might both get on the team together if we're best and the captain can get first years permission to play for the team. It'll be so awesome!"

Harry blinked several times in shock at her long-winded and excited rant about quidditch. He gave a nervous chuckle when she finally let his hand go, and rubbed the back of his head as he blushed lightly.

"B-but I've never even flown before. I might be rubbish," he informed her in embarrassment.

"Nonsense, Harry! I'm sure you'll do great," she replied shaking her head. "Flying is easy as long as you have confidence in your self and just not think too hard. You can't really learn to fly from a book, but just feel it. The wind through your hair, and the feeling of being truly free. It's the greatest feeling in the world."

Harry smiled at her as he imagined himself flying at speed through the air with the wind blowing at his hair, and the freedom it could bring. Then his mind wondered as he shot down through the sky, and a stadium of spectators cheered as he caught the fluttering golden snitch during a quidditch match.

"OK. I'll give it my best," he agreed as a huge grin spread to his lips. "But we should get to breakfast before we miss it, we shouldn't be hungry on our first day."

She nodded her agreement and they were about to leave when they heard an amused chuckle nearby that seemed to growl a little. They looked around in shock but found no one when they noticed Nitrous staring at them as he lay down in his painting. His orange eyes sparkled in amusement as he watched them both.

"Well we could certainly use some decent flyers on the team," the foxes growl like and strong voice commented to them. "Hopefully if you two do get on the team we can at the very least win one match, preferably Slytherin, or Gryffindor since those two teams have almost always been the strongest. Did you know it's been sixty years since we've won the school quidditch cup, which is a shame since we have such brilliant students? But be weary young ones. The better you are the more attention the other houses will pay you, but fear not your house mates will always back you in times of trouble, but you should get off to breakfast."

He chuckled as they stared at him in awe.

"Err, thanks Nitrous," said Harry with a smile after a moment. "Well come on, Gin," he said and she shook her head clear and followed him across the common room and up the stairs and out of the entrance.

They walked a little way in silence before Ginny broke it.

"I would have never though the Nero common room would be that awesome," she said with a wide grin directed at Harry. "I mean I've been in the Gryffindor common room and that's rubbish compared with ours. Ours is bigger, and Gryffindor doesn't have that upper level study area, or balconies, and all it has is some fat lady painting guarding a hole to get in without any paintings inside."

"So you're glad you're in Nero House, huh?" he asked with a cheeky smirk. "Happy you're with me and not your brothers?"

"Too right I am," she agreed with a nod as they began rushing down the stairs. "I get to spend lots of time with my best friend and have an awesome common room with people who are really nice. I met the girls in my year and they were nice, though asked me a lot because I'm a pureblood and the only one near their age who can explain some stuff."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he said with a smile. "I just hope Professor Lupin can convince Professor Dumbledore to let the first years try out for the team, even if I'm no good I'm sure you'll get in no problem."

"Thanks, Harry," she replied with a light blush at his praise and a smile. "But I'm sure you'll do well to. I don't know why but I just have this feeling that you'll be awesome in the air."

Harry smiled at that as they continued hurrying down the stairs towards the Great Hall. They descended into a conversation about quidditch, with Ginny explaining some of the British teams, which Harry found fascinating since he had never followed any muggle sport because his 'relatives' had never let him do things like that.

They soon entered the Great Hall with half an hour before classes and quickly hurried over to their table and took free seats, loading up their plates with toast, bacon, sausage, and 'freshly' cooked plum tomato's before eating happily and talking about what classes they might have first thing.

They had been sitting quietly and eating when they sensed they had guests. Turning with Ginny, Harry saw a set of twin red haired boys, and a younger ginger haired boy, three of Ginny's brothers, Fred, George, and Ron. Harry noted the twins seemed a little amused about something while Ron looked to be on the verge of a fuming temper tantrum.

"Ginny!" hissed Ron suddenly. "How could you disgrace us with this, a freaking Fox," he demanded angrily. "How could you let the hat put you here. It's almost as bad as Slytherin."

"Hey shut it, and leave her alone!" interrupted Harry angrily glaring. "Who the hell do you think you are to come over here and bother us?"

"I'm her brother that's who, so I can do whatever I like when it has to do with my baby sister!" he spat angrily. "So stay out of this muggle-born, you don't have a clue."

Harry growled angrily and Ginny and the twins would swear his emerald green eyes were glowing, but that wasn't all. The air around him crackled slightly and hissed, as the temperature around them seemed to up a few notches making it seem harder to breathe.

"Don't speak to me like that, moron!" he replied calmly as he stood up to face the slightly taller boy.

Ginny too stood glaring at her brother angrily, her face red as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Yeah Ronald!" she said through clenched teeth. "And leave me alone. I don't need you complaining because I'm a Nero, just because you're jealous I'm different from the rest of you, and I'll stand out while you're too thick to know how to step out of your brothers shadows. The hat said I could be great in this house, and I like it, so shut up and get lost!"

Ron looked taken a back before he took an angry step forward while the twins were suppressing snickers. Harry figured they expected Ron to get his ass kicked or something and were here mainly for the show.

"Excuse me, Weasley!" interrupted a very annoyed voice. They all looked over to see the quidditch captain Emily Colton and a few other Foxes standing by them all glaring at the ginger haired Gryffindor. "If you don't have anything to say to our new house mates then I suggest you make your self scarce before we inform Professor McGonagall that you're harassing a first year because of her house. And Professor McGonagall maybe your head of house but she does not tolerate such behaviour, especially from her own house."

Ron growled angrily and cursed a few times before stalking off to the Gryffindor table. The twins just laughed.

"Don't worry, sis," said Fred suddenly.

"Yeah, we don't care what house you're in," continued the other.

"Well as long as you're not in Slytherin, we're happy," added the other.

"Yep, so have a good first day, and enjoy yourself," finished George; both of them grinned and gave a short bow. "See ya later," they both chimed before walking off back to their table.

Harry and Ginny tried not to laugh as they turned to the other Foxes who shook their heads in amusement. Ginny noted that the power coming from Harry a moment ago had just disappeared. She had only ever sensed power like that coming from the teachers before, Dumbledore's being the strongest.

"Thanks for helping there," said Harry with a sheepish grin. "I don't think he would have just left us alone for awhile."

"No problem," said Emily as they all returned to their seats. "You two are family now, and family stands up for each other, even if its against our families stupid siblings. Well at least you only have one to worry about, Ginny. The twins have never been asses to us, and Percy's by the book and a prefect so won't be an ass either."

Harry and Ginny smiled at her when Professor Lupin came by as he was handing out everybody's timetables. He had just handed Ginny hers when he stopped at Harry and smiled, staring at him with a weird expression before seemingly shaking his head clear and looking to Ginny. His look had been a little weird and a little disconcerting, but the professor then just handed over the timetable and moved on. Harry looked down at his timetable moving the teachers' odd behaviour to the back of his mind.

 _Monday_

 _Transfiguration – 09:30 – 11:30_

 _Break – 11:30 – 12:00_

 _History of Magic – 12:00 – 13:00_

 _Lunch – 13:00 – 14:00_

 _Charms – 14:00 – 16:00_

 _End of Classes 16:00_

 _Dinner – 18:00 – 20:00_

Harry smiled at his timetable. It was a good first day from his point of view. He looked down the page and grinned wider since potions wasn't until Friday, and last too, which was a bonus if what everyone says about Professor Snape is even half true.

Ginny and Harry soon got up, grabbing their backpacks and headed off to the transfiguration classroom. It was just a good thing Professor Lupin saw fit to pin a map to Harry's timetable or they might have been late. However, he was confused as to why Ginny had no map on hers, and neither did any of the other first years who came with them.

Ginny introduced him to a couple of the girls, a blonde haired girl with blue eyes: Emma Clarkson, and a brown haired girl with brown eyes: Jamie O'Neil, an Irish girl who luckily only has a light accent. And Harry introduced Ginny and the girls to Donovan and Sam.

They quickly entered the classroom, which was empty except for a tabby cat sitting on the teachers' desk. The pair sat at the front facing the desk with the other two girls at the desk next to them in the other isle, and the two boys behind them. They were waiting a while as the other students entered. They shared this class with the Hufflepuff first years so felt less threatened than they would if they were to share with Slytherins or Gryffindors

Harry watched the strange cat on the desk curiously, as it started staring at him. Something was just off with the cat, and he wondered whether it was really at cat or something else. This is transfiguration class after all so it just might be something else in reality, and he wanted to suss it out. It was intelligent whatever it really is, but he just couldn't tell by looking at it. But still it looked at him as if it actually knows him some how, and seemed to have a sadness to its eyes.

The class was all too soon full. The professor still had not turned up, and it was already 09:40. He looked around breaking his gaze from the cat like many others looking for the teacher, but when he looked back at the cat, he jumped in shock like most of the class when the cat leapt from the desk, and morphed into Professor McGonagall.

Harry stared open mouthed at the professor in wonder as he applauded along with the other students. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen and he wanted right now more than anything to learn how to transform into an animal.

When the applause had died down the stern professor thanked them in appreciation before she explained a little about being an animagi; and how hard it is to accomplish the transformation. But Harry didn't care how difficult it might be. He just wanted it so bad, but he didn't like the thought of having to register his form with the ministry, even though it was very unlikely he will even have an animagi form. But deep down inside he just had this gut feeling he could do it, and if his gut feeling were right he would be an animagi, and he wouldn't let the ministry know because it will be his advantage. And what right does the ministry have to restrict what he can learn or become. He is free, and his animagi form will make him more so.

He just has to go to the library and find some books on animagi to find the correct spells, and or potions.

Professor Minerva McGonagall watched Harry Evans as she talked about animagi, interested in the amount of attention he was paying to the subject very much aware of what he might be thinking, and intrigued by the young boy. She wondered what form he might have, as she could see he was at the very least going to find out what form he has if any.

Shaking her head clear as she finished her animagi lecture, she glanced at Ginny Weasley still a little surprised at the house she's in, but glad she had made friends with Mr. Evans, and noted that if Harry was going to become an animagus she would too. That's all the school needs two people like them able to sneak around as animals, but she had never stopped students yet from becoming illegal animagi to shove one to the ministry.

"OK now class," she began as she floated a matchstick to each student landing it on his or her desk in front of them. "We shall begin with a little practical. Now this kind of transfiguration is fairly simple because it's not at all large, and has no spell, no magical words. However, it needs a fair bit of concentration and intent in your actions within your magic, but once practised a lot and mastered you shall find it becomes second nature.

"To begin with you might want to place a hand or both hands over your matchstick, or even hold it," she said as she watched some students placing one or both hands over their matchsticks and some picking them up and holding them. She noted Harry had his hand hanging loosely over his looking quite calm while Ginny chose to hold hers in the palm of her hand.

"OK, now it will be doubtful you'll get it straight away, and maybe not even by the end of the lesson," she continued with a tight smile. "But I hope that most of you get some change by the end of class, and have it mastered by our next class. OK, so I want you to concentrate, and feel inside for your magic, and push it through your hand or hands and into the matchstick, willing it to reshape into a sharp and pointed silver sowing needle. You just have to picture it in your minds, OK, so begin."

Harry began, pulling forth that strange buzzing feeling that normally only comes out under stress, fear or anger, but got distracted slightly as he felt as small spark of energy coming from Ginny as her matchstick changed from its wooden colour to silver but still very much looked like a matchstick and he still believed it is wood.

He looked back at his matchstick as it laid on his desk as McGonagall praised Ginny for her first attempt and gave her a point for Nero House. Harry concentrated forcing his will as he felt his magic spike for less that a second. Though, unlike Ginny's small spike, the whole class felt his and turned to look in his direction.

McGonagall stared, surprised he could force out such a jolt of energy at such an early stage. She hadn't expected to feel spikes like that until at least the end of the year. Though for most the end of second year or even third.

Harry was amazed as his matchstick changed into a thin silver metal needle with a sharp point. Though it had no loop to it on the end like he wanted he was very pleased with it and had a huge grin on his face that Ginny mirrored pleased for him.

"Excellent Mr. Evans!" exclaimed McGonagall as she rushed over and gave him a rare smile; she picked it up and examined it. "Yes, a brilliant needle. Though, its missing its loop the rest is perfect, five points to Nero," she said proudly. "Mr. Evans why don't you try to master this while the other student continue," she said rhetorically as she looked at the other students as they stared, and they went back to work looking sheepish. She gave Harry back his needle and he got to work straight away wanting to master it to prove him self to the world.

By the end of the class, Harry had mastered changing the needle and earned ten more points for it, and had actually started making it different colours, which was easy compared to changing it. Ginny had also done really well, managing to fully change the needle, and progressed to trying to master it. Homework was to master the spell by next class, and to write a small essay on the theory behind the spell, but all Harry had to do was the essay, but Harry knew he might use his extra time to study some more spells for the subject that fascinated him so much. Though most subjects might.

Harry and Ginny spent their break outside together reading the standard book of spells grade one to try and learn a new spell before history. They found the Expelliamus, a disarming charm, and practised against the school wall since it isn't a damaging spell. Harry was surprised he got it right after only a few tries and it seemed to come natural after that and the more he used it the easier it became, and could actually throw the spell from nearly every inch of his body by the end of the half hour.

Ginny however, was not as perfect with the spell, though she had it mastered from her hands by the end of the hour because it's a simple spell. She promised to master it as good as Harry can by the end of the week. She did not hold Harry's natural talents at focusing his magic against him, quite the opposite she was happy he was doing so well, as so far it was getting them a nice few extra house points.

Harry believed History of Magic might have been invented as a subject to give the students a good opportunity for a nice midday nap. It was so boring listening to the ghost teacher drone on in a monotone not even seeing the students, and not reprimanding anyone for sleeping.

It was lucky the lesson was only an hour long, and they had lunch after because that class brought forth a strong appetite. Lunch was nice, but once again, the other four houses got better food than them. Harry had asked some older student who made the food, so got a short lesson on house elves, the servants/slaves that work in the kitchen. However, none of them knew the location of the kitchens so couldn't go and demand the same as everybody else, or better.

Harry and Ginny only spent twenty minutes eating and decided to go outside to lean a curse or hex to defend them when needed. However, they stopped in the entrance hall when there names were called, and span round to see a grinning Fred and George approach them.

"We heard you two, would like to know where the kitchens are," began one smugly.

"And probably how to get in, because your house is being ripped off in the food department," the other continued with a smirk.

"It's through that door, down the stairs, first right, and keep going until you reach a picture of fruit."

"Just tickle the pear, and you're set."

"Why are you helping us?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"We're just looking out for our younger sister."

"Indeed, oh, and keep clear of Ron, Harry, he has a grudge against you, but don't worry too much his magic's nothing much, and he struggles with most spells that could be bothersome. You can easily dodge his spells they take so long to manifest."

They both laughed cheerfully as they hurried away back into the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and giggled before shrugging with amused looks.

"Well shall we go and speak to the elves?" asked Harry hopefully.

Ginny nodded her head glaring into the Great Hall.

"Yeah. The food isn't really bad but it's not as nice as the other tables," she agreed in annoyance. "And we don't get as much variety either."

Harry nodded and led the way with a frown. They walked down into the basement that was lined with wooden walls, turned right, and carried on walking passed paintings of food. They finally came to the correct painting and Ginny tickled the pair. They startled as the picture giggled and then swung open.

They walked in closing the door behind them and looked around. It housed five house tables as big as the ones upstairs. They figured its how the food travels. They saw the huge kitchen with several hundred small creatures wearing tee towel togas. They all had long pointed noses, and big floppy ears, and huge expressive eyes.

As soon as Harry and Ginny were spotted one elf quickly hurried over looking very eager.

"Sir, Miss, how can we help you?" it squeaked out excitedly. "We can get you cake, or pie, or even a ham if you need it, whatever you need?"

Harry and Ginny held back from giggling at the strange creatures' eagerness to help them.

"Could you answer a few questions please?" asked Harry kindly and politely.

"Oh yes sir, of course I can, what is it you need to know?" 'she', Harry thought asked.

"Well, why is it Nero house doesn't get the same quality food as the other four houses?" he asked interestedly, a look Ginny shared.

The little elf gasped in horror.

"Does Nero House not like their food? Professor Snape say they do many years ago," she answered looking horrified that they followed such an order the house doesn't like.

"Of course we don't," he replied thoughtfully. "Hmm. If we ordered you to correct this problem would anyone be able to override it?" he asked with a plan forming in his mind.

"No sir, as long as the order is not against any other houses, and can not hurt anybody, your order can not be cancelled," she replied nodding her head vigorously.

Harry smirked a little darkly.

"OK then, I order you to correct the problem, and for dinner for my house tonight... have you ever heard of McDonald's, Burger King, or Pizza Hut?" he asked as he snickered as a few more eager house elves came over to hear about the new menu. "Oh, and don't ever do this for any other house because they hate muggle stuff, and no matter what they say, only our house can ever have this, and that's an order."

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ginny were giggling with success as they entered the charms classroom and sat at the front of the class. The tiny Professor Flitwick stood on a pile of books behind his desk smiling at the class as it filled, which did not take long. They were sharing this class with Ravenclaws, which wasn't too bad.

Flitwick started off the class talking about the art of charms and explaining all it has to offer before setting them to work on the levitation charm. It has words and hand movements, but since it's a simple and not a very powerful spell it can also easily be cast like the transfiguration spell they had learnt. However, it was up to them how they wanted to perform the spell.

He had handed out feathers for them to practice on and Harry watched as everyone, Ginny included tried the easy way, but Harry did not want to take short cuts in life and get lazy. He wanted to show that a fox is just as talented as any other and placed his hand out towards the feather and did as Flitwick had said to levitate it this way unaware that the tiny professor had spotted his method with a grin.

Harry only got a few twitches for the first fifteen minutes while a few others had managed to get their feathers off the table for a few seconds for a few feet before they feel back down. However, Flitwick saw Harry was not giving up his method and was surprised he actually managed to float it a foot from his desk for over a minute before it fell. But Harry looked please if a little strained from concentrating so hard.

The more Harry tried the easier it became, and the less strained or exhausted he felt floating the feather. Ginny had done very well with her method and earned herself several points, but by the end of class, Harry could easily float his feather without ever dropping it, and had control of it. He had a while yet before he mastered it, but he was by far the best in the class since he did it the harder way and exceeded the teachers' expectations.

"Twenty points to Nero for Mr. Evans' excellent use of the levitation charm with no hand gestures or words!" the professor chimed cheerfully as the class was packing away. The Ravenclaws stared over at him in shock not liking that he beat them like that, and annoyed they had not noticed him practising the more difficult method or they would have done it like that too. The Nero's however all grinned at him, glad he grabbed them such a handful of house points in one day: the first day no less.

Ginny even gave him a huge hug and said that next lesson she was going to get just as good. Before they left, Flitwick gave them the same type of homework as McGonagall gave – a short essay and to practice their charm and try to master it.

It was the end of classes so Harry and Ginny returned to their common room and sat down in the study area for a while reading up on some spells from their standard book of spells, and practising a few on each other like jelly legs, and a weak petrifaction for an hour before heading off and taking long showers.

Harry relished the hot water wiping away his exhaustion for forcing out so much power and magic in one day, and so much at once. It was a delight, and he was glad his magic seemed to recharge so fast and wondered whether it was normal when he came back to the common room dressed in some normal clothes under his robes feeling fresh and bright after his rest. However, a lot of his fellow first years looked a little haggard and tired so figured recharge rates were different with everyone

It was nearing six in the evening, and dinnertime as house mates were all ready leaving for the great hall. Harry found Ginny and was pleased to see she obviously had a fast recharge rate too. They smirked to each other as they hurried out of the common room and down the nine flights of stairs and into the Great Hall where they found seats at the centre of their table.

They talked quietly to each other as the hall filled up; all of the teachers were at their table by the time six pm arrived as well as most of the school. However, when the tables filled, the Foxes were in for a pleasant surprise, as huge Pizza Hut boxes appeared with trays of French fries with McDonald's holders to scoop them into, and burgers from McDonald's and Burger King all over in stacks on the table, and buckets of KFC, along with hundreds of sauce packages and salt and pepper. Also, hundreds of McFlury's of different types with cooling charms, and hot apple pies and giant cookies with different toppings like Smarties and Rollo, and many other deserts. Bottles of Coca cola, Fanta, and Dr. Pepper lined the table with stacks of McDonald's and Burger King Cups.

However, it was the smell that was to die for. The smell of junk foods was the greatest the Foxes had smelt at Hogwarts They just all stared in awe, and quiet. The whole hall in fact stared at their table in disbelief and awe, everyone smelling the perfection of the Nero's menu. Harry and Ginny gave each other a smug look before grabbing a spicy chicken pizza to share opening it and pulling out a delicious slice and eating. They caught the twins' eyes as everyone stared at them and winked, which caused them to laugh, and the rest of the house gained their senses and dug in right away.

The rest of the hall after a minute turned from them as they enjoyed themselves, most of them looking bitter, and started dishing themselves some of their now lower standard food.

"I love you two!" said Emily from across the table from them. "I don't know how you got to the elves, but this is awesome, we have a freaking McDonald's at Hogwarts," she continued almost crying in joy as she ate some of her fries.

Harry and Ginny just chuckled smugly without telling anyone their secret they continued eating. Harry looked up at the teachers table after he poured himself and Ginny some Dr. Pepper to see Snape had just finished ranting angrily at Dumbledore but returned to his seat and grumpily began his food.

He started as both Dumbledore and Lupin looked over at him directly. The old man had an amused twinkle in his eyes while Lupin actually looked proud of him, as a father might. However, he shook that thought away as he returned to his meal but let a smile grace his lips as he grabbed some chicken and mayonnaise for it.

It just had to be the greatest meal the Foxes had had in years, and it gave the other four houses reason to be pissed off at them for having something better than them.

Harry and Ginny were heading for their tower after the awesome meal when the twins confronted them looking both annoyed and pleased at the same time.

"That was pretty impressive revenge you pulled on the other houses," said Fred. "So who messed with your houses meals?"

"One guess," said Ginny with a dark smirk.

"Snape," they both chimed and Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Well funny story," said George. "We were just in the kitchens talking to the elves."

"Trying to acquire some of that delicious looking fried chicken," said George. "And some sauces for it."

"But the elves actually said no," continued Fred frowning. "They've never refused service before so we asked why."

"They said because its muggle and we're from a pureblood house," added George. "And only a muggle-born house such as Nero can have muggle food, so we can't have any."

"We gathered you convinced the little darlings to take that order to heart," commented Fred a little pleadingly. "So please could you be so kind as to ask the elves to make us some?"

"Oh, what's it worth?" asked Ginny with a smug smirk.

"Hey we told you where the kitchen is, please," begged George pleadingly. "We could barely eat what was at our table having to smell all of that, and we're hungry, we won't tell anybody about it. We'll finish it off before going back to the tower."

"Well OK, since you did tell us how to get into the kitchen," agreed Harry getting two pleased twins. They were just going to lead the way when Harry called. "Dizzy!" And the house elf he talked to earlier appeared with a pop.

"How can I help young Master Harry," she asked eagerly. "Did you and your house enjoy your meals?" she asked hopefully.

"Indeed we did Dizzy, but could you fetch me a bucket of chicken with some sauces, a bottle of coke with two cups, and two Smartie McFlury's?" he asked her hopefully.

"Of course Master Harry, Dizzy shall be back in a minute," she declared, overjoyed before disappearing with a small pop.

The twins were gawking at Harry in utter shock.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"That is so not fair," they said in unison shaking their heads.

"We tried to get a house elf to track to us but they all said no, and that they only work for Hogwarts," continued George grumpily.

"Well she just likes us," said Ginny smirking to let them know the elf is tracked to her too. "Anyway she still is a Hogwarts elf; it just means she's primarily ours, and she'll leave when we do."

"Cheeky schemers, how'd you manage that?" asked George.

They both shrugged their shoulders.

"She said she was not technically a Hogwarts house elf and was waiting to find a new master," said Ginny with a smile. "And she chose Harry, and Harry asked her to track to me too, and she was only too happy too. Said I reminded her a little of her previous master but wouldn't say who it was so we let it drop. It must be a sour subject for the poor thing."

Just then, Dizzy reappeared passing Harry the bucket of chicken, and Ginny the bottle of coke, McFlury's and cups.

"Will this be all Masters?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes. Thank you very much Dizzy," agreed Harry with a kind smile. She grinned back, bowed and disappeared.

Harry and Ginny just shoved the food and drink on the twins before walking passed them.

"We're even now!" called Ginny. "Want any more and you'll owe us," she added as they giggled and round the corner out of sight.

The twins sighed and shook their heads.

"I have a strange feeling with those two in Nero together this school might never be the same again," said Fred with a grin stretching across his lips.

"I'll have to agree," nodded George happily. "I think its great, maybe the other Gryffindors will stop being pricks about their house just because they're mostly muggle-born's I remember when the hat argued with me saying I'm a fox while I was horrified about what my family would say, but I wish I didn't now. I think I could have been better suited to Nero."

"Same here brother," agreed the other sadly. "But it took our baby sister to have the guts to mess with family tradition and go to the house she belongs. It's a shame we can't ask for a resorting. I think the hat can't be swayed at all if you get resorted."

"Yeah, but that can only happen if our head of house and another head of house to agree, and then the headmaster has to consent too," said George thoughtfully. "And we have to have a perfectly good reason to, as well as a letter from a parent stating its OK to do so, but if we became Gryffindors again we don't get a second chance. Normally it would only be tried if you're having trouble with your house mates."

"Yeah, we could probably get Dumbledore and Lupin to agree," said Fred. "But mum and McGonagall are another story, unless we get dad to write the letter of consent? He hasn't anything against them like mum, and has his weird muggle fascination. He might think we'll learn some muggle things to explain to him?"

"Oh, mum would be pissed if she found out dad did that," laughed George before looking down at the bucket of chicken he held licking his lips. "Well lets use some of our Nero cunning to find away to get into that bloody fast food paradise house after we find a nice quiet classroom to eat our chicken."

"Deal, dear brother of mine."

They laughed as they walked off towards the nearest empty classroom. Hopeful of their scheme they also knew it would doubtfully succeed but they can only hope.

However, they weren't alone because in the shadows of a hidden passageway. The very one the twins used to catch up with Harry and Ginny a greying haggard looking teacher had watched the whole exchange with a huge grin on his face with his amber eyes sparkling with new life.

Hogwarts had just become a more fun and interesting place it seems, and he just had to help convince a certain stern teacher to let the twins get resorted, and make sure he knows when his house will be having another takeaway night so he can be sure to sit with them.

Then a spark of an idea struck him like lightning. His smile grew wider. Technically, he is a member of that house so the elves will give him some fried chicken too, and some fries and a teacher so didn't think Harry would ban the teachers too. He also couldn't find the appetite for what he had with the smell of all that fast food. In fact, none of the other teachers seemed able to concentrate on the crap they had either, so he quickly rushed off in the direction of the kitchens.

It didn't take long until he had entered the kitchens and closed the door. He turned around and double took as he saw all of the other teachers staring at him sheepishly, except for Snape and Quirrell, but they are weirdos anyway. The teachers had piles of fast food on the table in front of them as they sat at the Nero table with food either in their mouths or on rout.

"Ah, Remus m'boy," chimed Dumbledore after a moments silence with a large smile. "I see you like us found yourself unsatisfied until you had some of this delicious fast food that Mr. Evans and Miss. Weasley had ordered from the house elves. Please sit. There's plenty left," he said tapping the empty space next to him.

Remus didn't need telling twice as some of the other teachers laughed at the speed he rushed over and took his seat, grabbing one of the many pieces of chicken from a KFC bucket.

"I couldn't really eat the stuff we were served when I smelt all of this at the time," he said as he tore into his crispy fried chicken with vigour.

Dumbledore chuckled shaking his head laughingly.

"Neither could I. I believe Mr. Evans and Miss. Weasley may stir things up a bit around school. It has been far too boring around here as of late."

Remus chuckled with a nod of his head as he pored himself some coke.

"Totally. And did you know we can't serve this to any of the other houses coz they convinced the house elves that no matter what the pureblood houses wont like it?"

The other teachers laughed and nodded.

"Yes we did," said McGonagall half glaring at the man. "I asked them about it. It's the first time they've ever refused me something."

"Yes, young Harry was being very cleaver," agreed Albus amusedly. "Using the muggle discrimination most of the school has against them. It's a shame the magical people keep thinking so blindly, but it is a happy day when the Foxes start to use it against them."

"I totally agree," nodded Remus. "It's about time my house fights back and wins the House Cup."

"Well Mr. Evans has been doing very well in my class," squeaked Flitwick eagerly. "While I offered the whole class the choice of doing the levitation charm with words and hand gestures, or doing it purely through intent and focus. He was the only one in class to choose the later, and still did better than most of the class. I have no doubt he'll have it mastered by my next class. I gave him twenty points for it. He worked so hard. It's a shame my Ravenclaws looked so sour when they found out how much better he did. He was quite exhausted after such forceful work, but was doing it quite easily by the end of class with exceptional control."

The other teachers just looked at him impressed with what he had told them. It was not often they have a student that works so hard and chooses the more difficult method.

"Miss. Weasley wasn't bad either. She kept ahead of the rest of the class constantly," he added. "And earned a fair few points too."

"Yes, Evans and Weasley did well in my class too," agreed McGonagall. "Evans even managed to master the spell by the end of the class, and Weasley was close behind. I think they feel they have something to prove."

"Indeed," nodded Dumbledore happily. "Nero's have always worked fairly hard to prove their worth, but maybe they might push that bit harder when they catch on to these two first years."

"Oh, talking about first years, Albus," interrupted Remus suddenly since now seemed as good time as any could be. "My new quidditch captain has asked me something that I would like for your permission to enforce if I could?" he paused here and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue. "Well she wants to allow first years to try-out for the team and for them to be allowed their own brooms if they succeed in getting in?"

"Hmm," he replied with a thoughtful frown. "I don't know Remus. The rule is there for a reason. We don't want any first years hurting them selves."

"And you twisted this rule last year for Neville Longbottom, because he's the Boy-Who-Lived?" he asked with a winners smirk.

The old man's eyes widened in surprise before he laughed.

"Well I suppose it should be OK," he finally agreed. "If they are good enough to join the team then I'll trust they are good enough to have a broom at school."

"You can't really be serious, Albus?" asked McGonagall with wide eyes. "Longbottom was a special case, an accident. He never actually tried out."

"Yes I am serious," he nodded. "I shall of course extend this as a new special rule to the other houses, but of course the fist years must use school brooms to try-out on, or borrow a broom from an older house member until they are a part of the team."

"Thanks, Albus," said Remus with a huge grin. "He'll be brilliant no matter what broom he rides. I know he will."

Albus chuckled at the younger man's enthusiasm, but he knew the boy would too.

 **0oo00oo0**

Astoria Greengrass ground her teeth in her anger as she flopped down onto her bed that evening.

"Evans!" she hissed, spitting out the name in disgust. "And Weasley! How dare they make a mockery out of us! They think they can start some stupid little fight by waving around delicious smelling muggle foods!" she demanded of no one. Her room-mates all gave her concerned looks, apart from her minion, her minion was sitting on her own bed nodding a long in agreement.

"Then the Weaslette!" she snorted in mock humour. "That stupid little mud-blood lover, hanging out with her stupid little mud-blood!"

Her breathing was heavy with anger as she spoke to herself, making herself angrier, and angrier the more she thought about it. She ignored that tiny part of her brain that suggested she might actually be jealous of the Weaslette. After all, her house deserves all of the nicest tasting foods, not the mud-bloods

She couldn't for the life of her think of a way to get her revenge on Weasley for caring about that filthy mud-blood And secretly she was mad because the Weaslette has a cute boyfriend, (in her mind the two are boy and girlfriend), and none of the Slytherin boys in her year look at all worthy of her beauty!

Its so unfair, and she is not going to lower her standards to the poor, ugly, or non-Slytherin. There's no chance in hell. She would rather die.

"Well OK. I won't lower my standards to either the poor or ugly!" she hissed out to herself angrily as she can manage an outer house relationship. "As long as its not a filthy mud-blood!"

She then started as she remembered she's not alone and her milky pale cheeks stained red as she looked around at her dorm-mates.

"Damn. I've really got to stop ranting to myself!" she reprimanded as she relaxed into her bed too tired (mentally) to get out of her uniform into her night gown.

During the week Harry and Ginny studied as hard as they could, learning what ever they felt they could manage or takes their fancy. However, they did their hardest during classes to earn as many house points as they could. They seriously wanted to win the House Cup this year, and their hard work seemed to be rubbing off on the other Nero first years since none of them chose the easy methods now if there was a harder one to master.

Even a lot of the older Foxes upon realising the first years were receiving so many house points for their hard and tireless work were upping their work effort to not let their house down. This year they were determined to win the House Cup if they could, and it became a house goal. They were determined to bring some glory, pride and honour back to their house.

It had been too long since their house gained any respect or acknowledgement, so it was about time that Nero fight back and tell the other houses where to go and swivel.

It was Friday after lunch where Harry and Ginny along with a few other Nero first years were leaving the Great Hall and heading towards the dungeons for their first ever double potions lesson when they paused as Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and a few other Gryffindors were facing off against a few Slytherins Their leader being an asshole Harry and Ginny ran into a few days a go, Draco Malfoy.

Well, OK, they didn't really run into him, but where rudely introduced by Greengrass... well Astoria Greengrass as her pretty blonde haired older sister was now standing with Malfoy and his 'followers' with her cold looking blue eyes seemingly bored out of her mind.

Though, Harry couldn't blame her for looking so bored. It must get a little tiring having to listen to Ron and Draco bickering all the time.

Then add in that brown haired fat lump of a 'Boy-Who-Lived', and you get your time wasted with meaningless taunts and whatever. They're all as bad as each other, and Harry's been having this mildly upsetting feeling that if they don't manage to sneak passed them quietly enough they'll be dragged into the petty argument.

Though, looking at it... Ronald's and Neville's argument of Draco being evil, and Draco's argument of Gryffindors being idiots was bordering pathetic. And how Draco could say that while he's flanked by two mindless gorillas without laughing the Nero's may never know.

"Well, now that's just pathetic, brother of a blood traitor fox looking down on me...? So what are you going to do!" mocked the bleach blonde boy, Malfoy.

Harry rolled his eyes. Not only does Malfoy have the nineteen eighties gangster look, with silk robes and slicked back hair, but now he's even trying to sound like one.

"Shut it, Snake!" the ginger top Weasley boy hissed his reply as he flung a blurry yellow spell at him with his right hand. Harry was surprised he used such a meaningless hex, but then his twin brothers did say it takes awhile for the bigger and getter stuff to manifest from him.

However, Malfoy easily stepped out of its way smirking. However, he turned around in surprise to see it heading straight for Harry. Ron however looked as if his spell was going to do something good anyway. However, when it hit Harry's reflection shield that can easily stop such a low class spell and return it without having to move an inch, it headed straight back for Ron at twice the speed.

Ron's eyes widened in horror as he frantically flicked his hands and fingers crying out something about protection. Harry realised he had heard of the shield before, but Ron obviously couldn't preform it, even by casting verbally, (which would normally bring greater meaning to the spell, making it stronger). However, he wasn't even saying the spell right.

Ron tried and tried. He hadn't even thought of trying to dodge. It was also obvious that he had never even tried to use any kind of shield (and there are a lot) until now when he finally realises as Harry did when starting school that shields are highly useful if you don't want to be hexed.

The spell hit Ron and he cried out in shock as his eyebrows started growing extremely long, he cried out in panic, staggering a little under the force of the spell. Harry looked at the others and shrugged while they and the Slytherins laughed at Ron's predicament. (Even the older Greengrass, Daphne he thinks cracked a small smirk from her otherwise cold expression).

Harry then just led the Nero's towards the dungeons just as Lupin angrily exited the Great Hall after seeing what happened, and almost happened.

"Weasley, twenty points from Gryffindor, and Saturday detention for attacking another student!" they heard him roar angrily. "Now get to the hospital wing to get that sorted if you're too bone idle to learn the counter curse to your jinxes!"

Harry, Ginny and their first year friends laughed some more as they walked down towards their final lesson of the week and one they all dreaded. However, it might not be too bad since they have it with Gryffindors.. he'll have two houses to hate, Slytherins rivals and mud-bloods.

Harry was glad in away as he won't have to put up with the youngest Greengrass bothering them like she did during herbology yesterday!

They soon found them selves seated in Snape's class. Harry and Ginny were together at the back as they listened to Snape talk about how awesome potions are, but Harry just thought it was like fancy cooking.

Snape then went on to tell them how most of his students are all dunderheads, but the Nero's were pulling in all of there courage to not let him intimidate them. The same could not be said for the Gryffindor first years as they all seemed to be quivering.

"Evans!" Snape suddenly hissed making him jump at the suddenness, and wondering why Snape seems to hate him so much. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Uh, I think it's the Draught of Living Death, sir," he answered respectfully. He and Ginny both had been studying their potions book as much as they could planning for a moment just like this since Snape is known for picking on one student from his first first year classes.

Snape looked as if he was going to deny it for a moment when he paused with his mouth half open and blinked in surprise just staring at Harry in shock.

"I-indeed you are correct, Evans," he spat out as if giving praise to a Nero in any form caused him physical and emotional pain. "One p-point to Nero," he stuttered with a lump in his throat, unable to believe he did that, but points given when points deserved even if it is to 'him'.

The other students looked gobsmacked. "Well it seems Mr. Evans has actually opened his book, but where Evans would you look, if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" he continued with a sneer returning to his features.

"Oh, I remember that one," he chimed proudly ignoring Snape's scowl. "It is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons," he answered with a nervous smile.

Snape double took and internally groaned wishing he chose a Gryffindor to question since these new Nero's were a lot harder to scare while the Gryffindors were all quivering, and they say Gryffindors are the brave house. He internally scoffed at the thought.

"Indeed, you are once again correct, maybe you're not as stupid as I originally thought!" he hissed angrily. "Two points to Nero… but Evans what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked smugly knowing full well the answer is not in the first year's potion textbook.

"Oh, um… err," he thought frantically when something clicked and jumped into his mind. "I know. I read about it in my defence book on werewolves. It's a key ingredient to wolfsbane potion, and they are the same plant also known as aconite. I think it also said they're members of the buttercup family, and have some other names too, but didn't mention them."

Snape wanted to smash his head into the wall. How the boy had read all of that was beyond him, and bloody annoying. He had looked forward to humiliating him and deflating his obviously oversized ego. Especially after the muggle fast food event of Monday!

"Correct, Evans, have another five points," he said in defeat. The boy had studied hard and he maybe a jerk but he can appreciate hard work, even from Evans. "OK, instructions on the board, begin," he continued flicking his wand at the blackboard and instructions appeared.

It was for a cure to boles, and Harry and Ginny began on their potion straight away. They did things a little differently but it just seemed their way was both faster and more efficient, and honestly failing potions didn't bother either of them. Plus, Harry had learnt a lot of neat tricks for things like this from all of the times his aunt forced him to cook, and make dinner and whatever, and the cook book apps he used all had some awesome tips for cutting vegetables and fruits, and plants and stuff. It seems as if it all translates perfectly.

By the end of class, Snape had not commented once on their potion, but did not sneer at it as he did practically every other potion in the room, except for some bushy haired Gryffindor who was doing well. Harry thought her name was Hermione or something, and a muggle-born too if he was correct.

The class had finally finished bottling and labelling their work before tidying up, grabbing their bags, and as the bell rang they left the classroom, most of the Nero's hung back a little to let the Gryffindors go, and out of their sight. It wasn't as if they hated the Gryffindors it was just they didn't trust them. With Longbottom and Ronald Weasley's behaviour no-one would blame them.

However, Harry started as he noticed Hermione had slowed to walk the other side of him to Ginny, and was staring at him with calculating eyes.

"You are Harry Evans, correct?" she suddenly asked bossily.

"Yes I am," he agreed with a nod. "And you're Hermione Granger if I am right?"

"You are," she agreed businesslike. "I have never been behind any body before in school, but you, and in some classes I'm even drawing with Ginevra," she said gesturing the orange haired girl who narrowed her eyes in annoyance at her full name. "The only class I'm top of is history."

Harry laughed rolling his eyes in amusement.

"That's when I catch up on my sleep. Anyway, we've only been here less than a week how could you possibly know our standings. And why would you want to?"

Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

"I asked Professor McGonagall yesterday," she replied impishly. "I just wanted to make sure I was best in the year but she said I was second. I had thought it was a Ravenclaw because I was prepared to accept that because Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart, but when I told the professor this, she said first place belongs to a Nero. I had never heard of them coming so high, and didn't want to believe it, but you just proved her right. But you can't really be this good or you wouldn't be in Nero, so how did you cheat?"

Harry stopped dead staring at her in disbelief as everyone stopped with him, and everyone stared at Hermione looking in some degree of anger. She gulped and started looking nervous but stood her ground.

"Cheat?" he repeated slowly. "Sure I'll tell you. I read the books. I studied the magic, and I worked as hard as I could to get good grades, better than yours apparently. YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING!" he roared angrily at the end as he just couldn't help himself even though he tried. She jumped backwards wanting to run and wishing she had never said anything.

"What are you some kind of fool?" he asked rhetorically, and awaited no response. "Is hanging around with all of those racists rubbing off on you. I wanted to go into this house. Sure, I would have accepted any other house but truly inside my heart, Rosette Nero is my kin, and I am proud to bring points to her house and study hard to get them. If you can't handle someone being better than you don't ask for any of the academic standings because that's pathetic.

"I'll give you credit for bravery in confronting me in the presents of just my family," he glared at her and she flinched as many other glares were added to his. "But none for intelligence. Seriously, most Gryffindors hate us, and we have little trust for them. Think yourself lucky we don't hex you for being an idiot Gryffindor, acting before you think things through. If you did this to a Slytherin you would not have been so lucky, so get lost."

She didn't need telling twice as she burst out into tears and ran off down the corridor crying. Harry sighed and looked to Ginny to see her looking a little guilty at what just happened. He sighed again but smiled.

"Go and see if she's OK, please?" he asked. "I don't think she knows how to make friends, and the way Gryffindors are morons I doubt she'll ever make any proper friends in that house if any."

Ginny nodded with a smile as she ran off after the girl calling back. "But don't expect what I tell her to stick. She might listen, but she'll be Gryfindorked!"

"Wait up, Gin, we'll come too," cried out Jamie as she and a few other girls chased after her and out of sight while they all laughed at Ginny's comment.

The rest of the first years soon shrugged with smiles and continued back to their common room where they began playing some games of exploding snap to pass the time until dinner.

Ginny and the other girls returned just before dinner. They had explained to Hermione how Nero's are treated because of their blood by the other houses, the same blood she has, and because of their belief's. They had found Hermione crying in a bathroom and managed to calm her down and get her to listen.

She didn't want to believe that muggle-born's had hardly any rights in the magical world, and blood traitors are treated the same, but Ginny had said she seemed to realise it as truth, and that just because a pureblood says something bad about Nero House does not mean its true.

They had even proven that by letting her leave when she insulted them, and even sending the girls to make sure she is OK, but some people are hard to change, and even harder to befriend when those she is supposed to trust tell her lies.

Harry felt afraid that Hermione wont listen, and felt sorry for her, believing in bigots, and betraying the love of her family. Harry had never had a real family to love and wishes she won't through hers away.

Saturday morning, eleven in the morning, a great and happy day for Harry Evans, Ginny Weasley and many other happy go lucky first years as they stood around within the Hogwarts quidditch stadium. Madam Hooch was there smiling at them all, but something was wrong in Harry's mind. If this was a flying lesson, where are the brooms because he's quite sure you can't learn to fly a broom without said brooms?

"Where're the brooms?" he suddenly blurted out at the teacher.

Someone a little way away snorted while nearly everyone from Nero House looked as confused. Harry saw the mean snorter, Hermione Granger sticking her nose in the air at him. He sighed, at least Astoria's not here too, being a pureblood and having been taught to fly chose not to attend. In fact, there were only a hand-full of pure-blood first years attending, most of which, like Ginny came to have fun with their muggle-born friends and help them out.

"Witches and wizards don't need brooms to fly," she said smugly. She was obviously trying to flaunt her knowledge on the matter. "You don't get to learn to fly a broom until you can at least hover without one encase you fall off without anyone to catch you under a levitation charm, but you'll probably not get that far."

"Oh, cool, thanks," he said smiling brightly, and he could tell she was annoyed he wasn't bothered she knew and he didn't. It honestly amused him to be nice while she was being mean. Well in his honest opinion, someone had to tell him eventually and he isn't bothered who he learns from, as long as it's accurate and interesting he'll take what he can get, and Hermione seems to be an encyclopedia of stuff, (most of it probably useless in the real world).

"Absolutely correct Miss. Granger," said Hooch with a smile in her direction. "Two points for Gryffindor, but you shouldn't mock the Foxes like that... for one its not very nice, and two I'm a Fox my self." Hermione paled at that news but the teacher just smiled and allowed the Nero's to snicker silently.

"Well, let me begin with instruction first," continued Hooch. "Flying without a broom for long periods of time can be dangerous as you can exhaust your magic and fall out of the air to your deaths." She paused here for dramatic effect to see most of the first years looking a little worried now, most of all Hermione, which pleased her. She noticed Harry seemed to find the news exciting, which she would expect from a true Fox like herself, the thrill of the added challenge of surviving.

"If you ever feel yourself getting tired within the sky I suggest only one thing, and that is to be on or near the ground before you pass out," she added on smiling before again continuing. "To fly is simple out loud but difficult in practice. You have to push your magic from every inch of your body at once and manipulate the air around you to move. That is the simplest way to explain it, and I will not be able to help you until you try so I can sense what you are doing and correct you accordingly.

"OK. To begin I want you to attempt to hover, now some of you may have been taught to fly by a family member, so those few will get it straight away, but I don't want you flying off. The others may take several weeks to even hover, and you shall not be allowed to learn the broom if you can not hover, OK, get to it."

Harry took a deep breath as he watched the wind gently brush around Ginny and a few other first years as they slowly rose a few feet and hovered in place looking smug.

"How come you didn't tell me you can do that?" asked Harry gesturing the floating orange haired girl.

"Sorry," she answered sheepishly. "I thought you knew what flying meant. I didn't think you just thought brooms."

"Then why is quidditch played on broom and not like this?"

"You can fly longer on a broom," she answered with a shrug. "And I guess it makes things fairer, since some people can out fly even the Nimbus 2000 broom."

Harry pouted as he turned away and closed his eyes, as he felt deep inside for his personal well of magic. He clenched his fists softly as he pushed it out of every inch of his body, feeling for the air, for the wind around him unaware Madam Hooch was watching him with everyone else in shock as a powerful whirlwind gently span around him for a moment before calming and he slowly lifted from the ground a few metres, held by the air. It felt so natural.

He opened his eyes grinning like a loon as he looked down at the students and teacher. He was floating even higher than Ginny, his hair ruffling in a soft breeze. It felt so easy holding himself up, natural even. It was so peaceful floating in the air, his robes rippling around him. He looked back to the students and smirked at Hermione smugly when he saw her look of horror and jealousy.

"I thought I wouldn't get anywhere, Hermione," he laughed mockingly as he drifted backwards as if lying in the sky before continuing back and hanging upside down. "This is so freaking awesome!"

"Impressive Mr. Evans," commented Hooch after a moment. "It seems you have a better understanding of your own magic than the others do."

"Indeed," he agreed as he drifted down upside down, stopping with his face inches from Ginny's grinning from ear to ear as she smiled at him in amusement. He poked her on the nose. "Tag, you're IT!" he cried out as he shot up into the sky feet first giggling insanely displacing Ginny slightly with his wind, but she managed to stay airborne looking annoyed.

"MR. Evans GET BACK HERE!" yelled Hooch just as he changed direction, flying head first towards the other side of the stadium whooping with joy. Then Ginny shot off after him, not that her speed was anything compared to his. "MISS. WEASLEY DON'T YOU…" she trailed off with a sigh. "There's always a couple of Sky Runners!" she groaned in annoyance.

"Excuse me Madam Hooch, but how can he be that good already?" asked Hermione in annoyance and jealousy. "And what's a Sky Runner?"

"They're natural flyers," she answered. "And Sky Runner is a term used for a witch or wizards, who seek thrills in the sky, by flying fast, and dangerous. They make brilliant quidditch players because they aren't afraid of doing stupid things to score, save, beat, or catch the snitch. And before you ask why he is faster than her when she has been flying for longer... it's because he has more power to waste on more speed, and appears to be a Wind Elementalist so he doesn't use or need as much power to fly as everyone else."

Harry was having the time of his life flying away from Ginny every time she got close to him for the next hour. Madam Hooch didn't bother chasing after them so they figured it was OK. It was so freeing, breezing through the sky, the ultimate high, but all too soon they had to return to the ground because Ginny said she was getting a little tired, and Harry had to admit that he was too.

They landed near the other students where Madam Hooch had told Harry that he could be a Wind Elementalist, and that he should take that elective in his third year, which he intended to anyway. It was an interesting thought having the power over the wind and air because it will mean it will be easier to fly, and he'll be able to stay in the sky for longer.

She had retrieved a couple of brooms for them, and was not surprised Harry had taken to it easily, and even though the broom fought him and was crap compared to flying with the wind he still found it fun. Though Ginny could now keep up with him, which wasn't as fun for him.

"I told you, you would be great," said Ginny later that afternoon as they were heading back to their tower for a shower. "Though I never expected you to grasp it so fast, but I have heard of others in books learning just as fast. It only took me two days and I thought that was fast, my dad praised me for getting it faster than all of the boys for weeks. Most of my brothers were OK with my skill, except one, guess who?"

"Ronald," he supplied the answer and they laughed while she nodded when he stopped laughing suddenly and pulled Ginny into his arms as a spell streaked through where she was walking. They had stopped and looked around seeing Ron, Longbottom and a few other Gryffindor boys.

"Who threw that," growled Ginny angrily as Harry let her go with a light blush at their closeness.

"What you going to do?" asked Longbottom mockingly. "I bet you're exhausted from flying lessons."

"Not too tired that I can't kick your arrogant ass!" said Harry with a scowl. "I thought you were supposed to be a hero and not a bully who cant even fight someone while they're at full strength or face to face. Someday this kind of thing might come back to bite you on your fat ass. Oh, and good afternoon Professor Snape."

"Ha like we'll fall for that you no good for nothing trash!" roared Neville as he clenched his fists angrily, but Harry and Ginny just smiled tiredly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Evans," replied Snape sneering down at the Gryffindors and they paled looking sickly green as they turned to see the teacher. "Now now Longbottom attacking students while they are weakened and have their backs turned and still you miss. How disappointingly pathetic, and utterly disgraceful of you. I think fifty points from Gryffindor, and a week's detention for the five of you," he said with a scowl. "You may return to your tower now Mr. Evans, Miss. Weasley," he added so they quickly turned tail and left up the stairs.

Snape watched them leave for a moment unable to believe he came to the rescue, but he had to have at least a little respect for the boy, and girl because they never stand down to the Gryffindors, and fight back, weakened or not, and that is a quality he can respect. And the boy is smart and nothing like he thought, he would be. He doesn't bully, and he avoids trouble when possible, a very cunning boy, and he can appreciate that.

Hidden in the shadows a little way back out of sight one Greengrass hid from view. No, this isn't Astoria, Astoria is hidden a little way off unbeknownst that her elder sister too had taken an interest in the little Nero's.

They are strong, and only getting stronger. They hadn't backed down from those foolish Gryffindors (including Longbottom), and they had at least garnered a little appreciation from Snape!

She had begun the year thinking that it was going to truly be as boring as the last two, but no! Sure, she has to put up with the crazy crap from Draco and Longbottom, but now a third party has entered the war. It seems strange thinking about it, but at the same time interesting.

Daphne found her self curious about Draco's... or perhaps what Slytherins stance will become if the mud-blood house becomes a full fledged feuding party as Gryffindor and Slytherin have been for centuries.

Frowning in thought a smirk soon lined her lips as school was finally becoming unpredictable. However, a frown soon re-emerged as she looked to where her 'hidden' little sister fumed in rage.

Her sister seriously needs a life. First her absolute hatred of Longbottom... something that is worse than ever, but now a freakishly stalkerish fascination with a mud-blood She'll have to have some words with the girl! She is obviously unhinged right now and needs some help.

 **0oo00oo0**

It had been three weeks since their first flying lesson, and they only went to the second and third before Madam Hooch had got annoyed with those who can fly playing all day while she was teaching and band them from attending any more lessons.

Harry was a little disappointed because he couldn't get any more practice on a broom. Though, he was pleased that when he gets a brand new broom it won't fight him as if it's an old man's back he's flying on.

Lessons were only getting slightly more difficult with history and defence being the worse. Professor Quirrell just seemed off somehow, and Harry felt his stutter was being laid on a bit thick for a man who supposedly thought vampires to fear kids, though maybe not if you've spent enough time around Longbottom or Ronald Weasley. He just found the man made an interesting subject boring, which in its self shows some talent.

Potions were a lot better since his first lesson. Snape was doing something that other houses, and Nero included found odd. He was actually giving points to Nero house. Though they did deserve it by not talking back in class and working as hard as they could. Though Snape never gave them more than couple points each, a points a point.

Slytherin and Nero Houses could team up, but then that would just be screwing up everybody's belief system and nobody wants that because nobody would have a clue what is what and who they can like or hate. It would just be too confusing for everybody involved. Though, it did not mean that they couldn't have the occasional alliance or cease fire if the need ever arises with one side out numbered by those pesky Gryffindors who for 'good guys' start more fights than the 'bad guys'.

It was try-out day today and Ginny and Harry were walking towards the quidditch pitch just after potions with two of the best school brooms in hand. Though even the best is lame.

"Hey wait up!" called Fred suddenly.

The two stopped and turned to them, both carrying their own Cleansweep brooms. The twins stopped by them panting for breath.

"We thought you two were trying out," said George with a grin. "That annoying Granger girl keeps winging about Harry being better at nearly everything than her, flying being the largest gap between you. That you're a natural even, just like our Ginny."

"So, we want to offer our brooms up for loan so you'll both get on the team," added Fred eagerly. "And win the Foxes the quidditch cup."

"And why would you want that?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Yeah, wouldn't you want Gryffindor to win the cup?" asked Ginny just as suspiciously.

"Maybe," agreed George. "But Neville's good and all, but if Harry is better than you little sister then that makes him better than Neville, and that Granger girl said he is, and she has her nose butted in to things that don't concern her so we'll believe it."

"Indeed," nodded Fred in agreement. "Even we notice cleaver students, especially in our house, and we don't want Slytherin to win again like last year. They are getting insufferable. And we heard a rumour that Draco Malfoy has bought his way onto the Slytherin team as their new seeker and he's not half bad."

"And a team of Nimbus two thousands is not something to scorn at," added George angrily.

"How the hell did you find out this anyway?" asked Harry interestedly.

"We'll tell you someday I'm sure," said Fred smirking as he and his brother swapped brooms with Harry and Ginny. "So do you think you could get us some burgers and fries later?"

"Um, sure," agreed Ginny liking the buzz of her brothers broom much better than the school one.

They then turned back towards the pitch and the four walked and talked about quidditch, and the twins explained a few seeker moves he could try against Malfoy, two of them very dangerous, but then quidditch is a dangerous sport.

"Get down!" hissed Astoria angrily at her minion forcing the large bruit of a girl to hide behind the bushes with her looking baffled.

However, Astoria's cold gaze was stationed directly at Evans and the three Weasley's. They're obviously up to something suspicious she's sure, but what.

However, a moment later a shadow blocked out her light and she looked up to see her older sister glaring down at her.

"You're worse than Malfoy," her blonde older sister said rolling her eyes.

Astoria stood up suddenly glaring at her blonde haired sister angrily. "I am nothing like that pompous moron! He's just as bad as Longbottom!" she spoke harshly before standing and stalking off. "Come on Parkinson!" she added commandingly and her minion obeyed following her back to the castle.

Daphne rolled her eyes as a pretty brunette girl came up to her from behind and looked in the direction the younger Greengrass hurried with an eye roll and smug smirk.

"Hey Daph, at least I don't have a younger sibling to catch stalking a mud-blood," she commented with a laughing edge to her voice.

Daphne turned to her hazel-eyed friend with an annoyed expression. "Did I ask for your opinion of MY younger sister Tracey?" she demanded heatedly. Her eyes colder than ever.

"Nope!" she chimed out in reply, now laughing. "But you know me girl. Never one to keep my opinions to myself!"

Daphne just rolled her eyes as she walked off back to the school with Tracey quickly following after her friend.

"I even tried reasoning with her," the blonde girl said with a sigh. "But... she's even more obsessed with them than she was with Longbottom's gang of losers!"

"She'll drop it eventually," her friend tried to reassure her. "Though, I'm not sure she doesn't still want to gut Longbottom."

"I don't know what she wants from this one," Daphne replied with a sigh. "I guess its just down to us to keep our eyes on her?" she added, grabbing her friends pale soft wrist and leading her on faster.

"Us...!" the brunette almost shrieked in shock. "But she's your little sister, not mine."

The blonde girl glared ice daggers, which caused the brunette to gulp and give a resigned sigh before they disappeared into the school.

It did not take long for Harry, Ginny, and the twins long to arrive at the quidditch pitch, and meet up with the team and other hopefuls, which was not too many. Fred and George went and sat up in the stands. Though Emily objected to them watching since they beat for Gryffindor, but Harry and Ginny reassured her they will not tell them anything, and Harry and Ginny have a high respect status with their kin because of both their talent and the points they achieve in most classes.

Emily then went on to introduce the rest of the team. The second chaser, Kelly Bowen, the keeper, Mark Tuffy, and the beaters who both claim to be lame, and the other teammates agreed with them, Jeff Henderson, and Gary Baggins. The team seemed OK, but it needed to be great in Harry's opinion, not that he's played before.

"OK, lets have the seekers over here," said Emily as she pulled out a small golden ball and led them a little way from the others. Harry counted the other seekers and found there're eight of them, all a few years older than him. "OK," she smiled as she let the snitch go. They watched it for a moment before it zoomed out of sight. "Try to keep out of the chasers way, and who ever catches the snitch is our new seeker... bye." She just walked back to the others.

Harry and the other eight just stared at each other for a moment before mounting their brooms and rocketing into the air. Harry being both fastest and most stable, as he searched for a glint of gold and kept the others in his line of sight.

In the stands, Professor Remus Lupin sat watching the seekers with Fred and George Weasley. Harry was just gliding gently as if he has no care in the world while the others kept close to him. He appeared to be the only one fully looking for his target while the others who have heard of his skill in the air were keeping close hoping to steal victory.

Remus really doubted they could beat him from what he heard about Harry from Madam Hooch. Not only one Sky Runner but two he thought smugly as he let his eyes breeze over the Chaser hopefuls where the other would be.

Suddenly Harry darted towards the ground at a slight angle, and the others followed, but he let them keep up for a short while before speeding ahead, and they too picked up speed even if they didn't realise or want to. They were just watching Harry and attempting to pass when he suddenly pulled up and Remus and the twins winced as all eight hit dirt and weren't getting up anytime soon.

Harry rocketed back into the sky as several people went to check on the fallen seekers. Remus could barely believe all eight of them feel for an average faint. That was just pathetic, it was just lucky Harry was here to get rid of them from the match.

"That was pretty awesome," said Fred as they watched the fallen, levitated off the pitch and probably to the hospital wing.

"Indeed, it appears we'll have a better chance of winning this year," agreed Remus with a smirk. "But if we could loose the beaters, and have you two instead, we could even win the Cup."

"But not until Dinner, Professor," commented George with a smug grin.

Then they saw it Harry blasted across the pitch, reach out and plucked it out of the sky in seconds with a huge grin. He raised his stitch hand in victory as he flew down to Emily. When he landed, she grinned at him, and almost hugged him to death. Not that he'll complain, she's pretty and enjoys his company, a death hug from her is well worth the effort of seeking!

"Excellent!" she cried out in joy. "I actually have not just a competent seeker, but a brilliant seeker!" she finished as she let him go wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thanks. So has Ginny been yet?" he asked eagerly. "How has she done?"

"Yes. I had her go first since she's a good flyer," she agreed with a grin. "It looks like she's in too. Scored nine out of ten, and nobody else has come close."

Harry searched out Ginny after and watched the rest of the try-outs with her. After the last had taken their turn, Emily announced that Harry was the new seeker, and Ginny the new chaser, which got a lot of cheers from those who had watched before they went off to shower and celebrate at dinner in the Great Hall.

Harry and Ginny were sitting at the Nero House table and it was about half past six, yet no food appeared yet, and it was not just their table but all tables. They were worried something might have happened to the house elves but the teachers did not look worried at all so it eased their minds a little but they were still hungry.

Then Professor McGonagall came walking in carrying the sorting hat with a look of both annoyance and pleasure. It was a strange look, and the only reason she would have the sorting hat for would be a sorting, and they wondered who the new student might be and why they are so late.

Dumbledore then stood and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, so everyone quietened and looked his way.

"I'm afraid today we are resorting two students," he began getting surprised gasps but he just smiled. "Two students have asked to be resorted, which I might add I don't intend to let happen again, but these are… special circumstances, as these two students may not actually belong in the house they are in, and this is a one time deal experiment to see whether the sorting hall will rectify this or return them to their house. So could Mr. Fred and Mr. George Weasley please step up and try on the hat."

The hall was speechlessly quiet as the twins stood up and walked over to McGonagall. She placed the hat on Fred's head first and it only stayed for a few seconds when it called out.

"NERO!"

The hall took an intake of breath in surprise, but they knew how cunning they could be. McGonagall took the hat back as Fred moved aside and awaited his brother as the hat was too placed upon his noggin, and seconds later.

"NERO!"

McGonagall took the hat back with a tight smile and a shake of her head before just walking straight passed them and out of the hall. Harry and Ginny then started applauding, soon followed by the rest of the house as the twins came over looking smug and sitting either side of Harry and Ginny with the rest of the quidditch team.

"Awesome!" declared Harry. "You're just a pair of schemers aren't you," he chuckled as their Gryffindor coat of arms just changed to Nero. He again wondered how the school does it.

"We are Nero's," they agreed in unison.

Dumbledore waiting a moment for the applause to die down before speaking.

"Now that we're finished, I believe we're all hungry," he clapped once and the food appeared before he sat down.

Everyone began digging in with vigour and talking about the weird resorting amongst them selves.

"Awesome," said Jeff. "You two can take our beater places," he added gesturing him self and Gary, Gary nodded his consent.

"Well only if the captain agrees," nodded Fred looking over at Emily.

"Of course I bloody agree," she accepted. "Sure they're kin but they don't even want to play, and a chance to win the Quidditch Cup can't be missed, and now Gryffindor is down two beaters."

"Yeah I just hope our friends can forgive us," said George. "Its just we've always regretted begging the hat not to put us here just because we were young and stupid wanting to please our mother, when she finds out we're most likely getting a howler."

"She's already sent letters to us about how disappointed she is Ginny's a Nero," continued Fred. "But we just ignored them. Though Ron's just makes him angrier, but I actually think he's afraid of Harry. He's actually been conspiring with Hermione coz she's jealous of his talent and hard work. She doesn't like being second best to anyone, and hates even more when she draws with Ginny."

"Yeah, why don't you two ask McGonagall to keep your class standings confidential?" asked George curiously.

"Because Hermione amuses us, and does worse because of it," said Ginny and everyone laughed. "She has to learn her lesson that sometimes people are better or just as good. Nobody whinges and cries over her being better than them, or accuses her of cheating like she did Harry just because he answered Snape's question, which were all in school books we had been scanning through for such questions."

"That girl is pathetic," said Jamie from across them. "I saw her in the library yesterday looking crazy as she was reading this huge book like her life depended on it."

"And I've seen her in the corridors," added Matthew who sat next to her. "She was muttering to her self about muggle ways you could be cheating to fool everybody."

"Maybe she should be in Slytherin," suggested Emily amusedly. "She'll be delving into damaged magic's if she doesn't get a clue, and face facts just because the books on our house say we're all losers it doesn't mean its true. She's a freaking muggle-born, and she's acting like most pure-bloods about us."

"She takes books and authority figures at face value," added George. "To her what they say is word of god."

"Yeah. I think I should bring up Hermione's odd behaviour with McGonagall," agreed Harry with a sigh. "And have my status kept secret, but that might make Hermione worse, and think I'm mocking her. She's troublesome but weak magically, and never tries any variation from the written word."

"I think that might be best, Harry," agreed Kelly with a sweet smile. "She may not be much of a threat magically but she's smart, and could help others get you with their power."

"Agreed," said Fred nodding his head. "We need you to catch that snitch."

"OK. OK. I'll go and speak to McGonagall after dinner," he answered with a sigh as they continued with dinner and let the conversation drop to less annoying topics of complete rubbish and jokes.

Dinner had been over for a short while and Harry was alone having just knocked on McGonagall's office door. She called him in, and he closed the door behind him and smiled at the stern professor as she sat behind her desk.

"Good evening Mr. Evans," she greeted with a nod. "I believe congratulations are in order for making your house quidditch team."

"Thank you, professor," he replied with a smile.

"Well I doubt you came here to talk quidditch. So how can I help you?"

"Well I'm concerned about one of your students, ma'am," he answered bravely.

"Mr. Weasley? Or Mr. Longbottom?" she asked reasonably.

"Well yeah sure they can be a problem but I'm not worried about them," he agreed and disagreed. "No. I'm talking about Hermione Granger and her sick obsession with how she should be better than me in classes because I'm a Fox and she's not." He paused here and McGonagall nodded for him to continue. "After our first potions lesson, a lesson where I answered Professor Snape's. 'I'm gonna get you questions' correctly she confronted me and told me you let her know our years students standings. Said I'm top of the year in all but history.

"And then, surrounded by a large group of my kin I might add, stupid in it self since none of hers was around. She accused me of cheating, because I... a lowly Nero couldn't possibly beat her in academics. She had even admitted that she could have accepted it if I was a Ravenclaw, but not because I'm a Fox. If I wasn't such a nice guy and just told her off, and let her flee crying my kin might have hexed her, and I even sent a few of the girls after her to make sure she was alright, and to explain her misconceptions.

"However, what they said seems to have gone in one ear and out of the other, as she has this crazy idea that books are all factual, and there word is god. Then during flying lessons, she mocked me because I was unaware that we could fly without brooms, and thanked her for telling me, but that just made her angry that I wasn't bothered by her cheep shot. And then she just kept glaring jealously at me because I understand my magic so well I could fly nearly straight away.

"She has since gotten worse... glaring at me, and hissing cheat and the likes. And now she spends a lot of time in the library reading god knows what like a psycho and walking around the castle muttering about how I'm a cheat and that she'll get me. And just today, the twins informed me she's been conspiring with Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom!

"Now I'm not exactly afraid of her, but her obsession is seriously disturbing, and I'm afraid she'll help other, less intelligent members of your house hurt my kin. And we won't stand for that kind of behaviour against us. We will fight back, but we would rather avoid getting hurt by fools who have some kind of grudge. We're not even sure what it is; at least with the Slytherins we know why they don't like us. I have also informed Professor Lupin of this, and he expects to speak with you soon about it."

Harry finished as he looked at McGonagall. She looked grave and older than she has in a long time. She had feared this kind of situation for a while now. Since Harry came to Hogwarts with Ginny and they both became Foxes. She saw they were both special, two students built to be great, and they were pushing Nero House out of the shadows of oppression, and helping them regain their strength. Two very special children, and her house doesn't like a rival that could be a greater good than them.

However, her house causing all of this conflict is weakening their stance, and with Slytherin one side, and Nero the other Gryffindor may fall since Slytherin, Nero conflicts were always fairly low because they had Gryffindors to worry about, but now those conflicts are near non-existent The other two houses mostly stay neutral, and with Nero's House unity, and their kinship they believe in, their entire house will fight to gain dominance of the school as one controlled structure.

How she wished her house acted more like Nero, but alas they are too reckless and foolish to think about what they are doing; and the consequences of their actions. She took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly before looking at Harry as he awaited her reply.

"Very well Mr. Evans," she began. "Thank you for coming to me in an attempt to prevent this from running out of control. I shall try my hardest to prohibit this from becoming a problem to your house."

Harry nodded his thanks with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Professor. I know I'm above average in the brain department, so I also know that if Gryffindor start something above what they do now, they do not hold out much hope of staying on top as they tend to do. But myself and my housemates are more worried about our friends and loved ones getting hurt than taking this opportunity to take their position. It is a better solution to prevent rather than engage."

Harry then gave a short bow of respect, turned and exited her office. She just sat back in her chair feeling sick, and wanting for the first time in many years to cry. Why did her house have to be causing such a huge fuss over two students from another house who just wants to do well, have fun and be left alone?

Sighing tiredly to herself she supposes she should go and find Remus to discuss matters before they do get out of hand, and then find the Headmaster, maybe he can make her House see reason!

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry was feeling quite good after his talk with McGonagall and hoped she can prevent her house from attacking them. Why wouldn't the Gryffindors just leave them alone? He would bet Godric Gryffindor would be furious if he heard about what his house was doing. It was just non-logical for Gryffindor to start a fight with Nero while they are still pissing off Slytherins with their goody two shoes crap, which they don't even preach let alone practice.

He shook his head clear of those thoughts as he stepped onto the fifth floor towards his common room and paused, something felt wrong. The air felt thick with tension when he quickly raised a shield with his left hand deflecting a jelly legs hex into a wall.

He gulped when several Gryffindors came out from around the corners including Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger, all three glaring at him with their housemates, some of which are a few years older, and more experienced than him.

He moved back to retreat, but a quick glance behind him revealed several more Gryffindors on the stairs. He was trapped and this floors ceiling was too low to fly out of danger, obviously Hermione's idea to trap him here.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he demanded a little panicked. However, he showed them nothing but calm and courage, after all he doesn't poetically want to get hurt.

"Yeah, kicking your ass for corrupting my baby sister!" yelled Ron enraged, the whites of his eyes bloodshot with hate.

"Taking you down for being a cheat," added Hermione smugly, a crazy glint in her eyes. She will not have her lovely books being called fiction.

"And stopping you from becoming the next Dark Lord," added Neville. Harry found that one a little amusing. Him...? A Dark Lord...? Too much trouble. "If you didn't know already, I'm the defeater of You-Know-Who."

"Who… Voldemort?" he asked and they all flinched and hissed. "What...? His conqueror can't even say his name, or stop himself flinching as its spoken? You're all pathetic. You're supposed to be brave yet you can't even bare hearing that name and a stupid sounding name too, one better suited to a comic book bad guy."

"Shut up, Evans!" hissed Neville angrily. "You don't know what it's like, my parents died because of him!"

"And you think you're the only one who's lost their parents, war or not?" he asked angrily. "My parents are dead too, asshole, but you expect me to give a shit about you and some lame ass scar when all you care about is yourself?"

Neville growled angrily and threw a red beam from his right hand, but Harry sidestepped it and it flew harmlessly by him and into a wall.

"Do you truly understand what fighting me now means?" he asked but waited no answer. "My house will fight back, and we shall wipe the floor with you, and Slytherin wont ever let you get back up once we're done with you!" he said in a commanding voice as he pulled his magic to the forefront, gently burning the air around him, and he knew they could sense him readying to fight.

"That won't ever happen," laughed Ron mockingly. "We Gryffindors are the light... the good guys… the good guys always win."

"Oh, dear Ronald… this is reality," he replied sadly shaking his head. "In reality, there is no good or evil, just idiots who fight over a different kind of freedom... their beliefs."

"Enough talk, lets teach the stupid cheating fox a lesson!" yelled Hermione throwing a stunner to Harry's surprise, but it was not very strong and Harry just knocked it back with a simple shield. She cried out in shock as it hit her. She flew back and crashed to the ground as all hell broke loose as he was hit by several stinging hexes: one in the right eyes.

Harry screamed out in pain but refused to fall as he staggered and closed his right eye in pain. His left eye watering he found it hard to see. He threw several stingers in retaliation forward hoping to hit his adversaries. Hearing some yelps of pain he felt a little triumphant. He followed through with two jelly legs behind him, which tripped his two targets. They tumbled down the stairs with a loud crash.

He then felt something club him extremely hard on the back of the head, followed by the feeling of not being able to control his legs. He fell, tumbling heavily down the stairs to the bottom landing on the two who previously fell. His body felt bruised all over as he looked up with his one good eye he saw many angry yet smug faces.

Harry cancelled the jelly legs on him self and staggered painfully and tiredly to his feet, his body slumped slightly. His face burnt, and one eye closed but not a tear shed as blood trialled from his mouth. He would not give these bastards the satisfaction; he had been hurt worse in the past, (his uncle could have a furious temper). He spat out some blood as he glared up at the Gryffindors, his emerald eye glowing with power.

"Pathetic, weaklings!" he hissed at them. "The goodie goodie little Gryffindors are beating up a first year fourteen to one, and he still managed to hurt you!"

"Arsehole!" roared Neville raising his fist to punch Harry when a huge purple beam came from down the hall smashing into him and sending him flying into unconsciousness as he crashed to the floor.

Harry looked down the corridor with the Gryffindors to see four professors fuming and running towards them. Snape was the one to have fired from the front with McGonagall, Lupin, and Flitwick bringing up the rear, 'pretty spry for a tiny guy'. The teachers stopped and glared at the Gryffindors for a moment before Remus and McGonagall rushed to help Harry stand. He looked at McGonagall sadly, as he used her for support.

"I told you so, b-but I guess I w-was too late," he whispered shakily before he lost the fight to stay conscious. Remus kept him upright just staring at him in horror as he held the boy.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU FOOLS WERE DOING!" screamed McGonagall suddenly with such furry everyone backed up as her power pumped and spiked dangerously. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM, YOU ARE DISGRACES TO THIS SCHOOL, AND GRYFFINDOR! I DO PRAY YOU ARE ALL EXPELLED!" she turned from them in disgust to Snape and Flitwick. "Deal with these fools, while Remus and I get Mr. Evans to Poppy," she commanded tiredly.

His head was pounding, and his body ached all over, but he felt he was lying on something soft and comfortable. He slowly opened his eyes… correction eye. He slowly opened his left eye as he realised something was covering his right one. He could make out a white ceiling as his eye adjusted to the bright light. He felt something or maybe someone gently stroking his right hand and someone holding his left.

"Harry?" asked a scratchy voice to his right. He turned his head to look… mistake: he winced as his head throbbed. It was Ginny, and she looked terrible with tear streaks down her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy from crying. Since when did Ginny cry? "Oh Harry we're so glad you're OK," she said shakily in relief.

He looked over to his other side slower this time to see Emily holding his other hand. She wasn't all tear streaked or anything but she looked just as worried as Ginny.

"You've been out for two days," she answered his unasked question. "You gave us all a scare little brother… what would we do without you? You have a special way about you, and it brings out the greatness in us all, and you have to help us bring in the Quidditch Cup," she sniffled with a few loose tears she had been holding back. "We won't stand for what they did," she added causing a faint smile to form on his lips.

"B-but if they're ex-ex," he coughed here a little.

"They're not getting expelled," interrupted Ginny bitterly. He looked over at her to see she was beyond pissed off, her face burning red with her rage. "Because of that Thing-Who-Lived. The governors won't expel him, so the others can't be either or the school could be sued for favouritism. All that happened is they lost five hundred points and having detention from now until Christmas."

Harry sighed sadly, as he looked back up at the ceiling tiredly. He just had to wonder at the freakishness of it all.

"W-what was wrong w-with me?" he croaked out to change the subject quickly, hoping Ginny will calm down a little.

"Burns over your body," began Ginny tiredly. "Burnt right eye, but the nurse said it will heal fine… a broken right arm in two places, bruises all over from where you fell down the stairs, and a cracked skull. Madam Pomfrey says you'll be up and about as good as new in a week."

"Good, but G-Gin, you look exhausted," he said sleepily. "P-please get some rest."

"She's been here with you since you arrived," said Emily smiling at the pair of best friends. "But you should have seen Snape on my way here. He was fuming over what those Gryffindors did, and with Lupin. They were actually ranting on the same wavelength, and wanting Longbottom and those others expelled. And according to what the twins found out, Dumbledore is also pissed he can't kick out Longbottom. He actually wants rid of the boy!"

Harry smiled dreamily. His head felt light, and he knew subconsciously that he is drugged up, or potioned up as the magical people might say.

"That's good," he whispered as he slowly lost consciousness again.

"You heard him, Ginny. As soon as someone else turns up I'm taking you to bed, and I'll even stay to make sure you don't leave again if I have to."

The orange haired girl sighed, resigned. At least she knows that Harry is going to be fine now. That's all she really wants.

Harry woke with a small yawn later that day and almost jumped as he saw the Weasley twins grinning at him.

"Good morning, Harry," they chimed together.

"Morning," he replied uncertainly. "Damn I feel like crap," he commented more to himself than them, with a cotton feel in his mouth and slight headache with a small throb to his right eye, which is still covered.

"Well you would wouldn't you," Fred answered anyway. "Those bastard cowards will pay for this."

"Thanks… oh... what did your parents do to Ron?" he asked interestedly. "Ginny said your mum can be really strict when need be."

They both looked sour at the thought, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Mum didn't do anything. She said you deserved it," said George rolling his eyes and not sugar coating anything, especially his disgust. "We just got a letter from dad. It-it says he left her. He left our mum because of all this crap... because she won't see things as they are."

"I'm so sorry," he replied. "I-I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I just wanted to learn, fly and have some fun with my best friend."

"We know, mate, and it's not your fault," said Fred honestly. "Its Ron's fault, and Neville's and Hermione's for not just leaving you alone because they're jealous of your talent, and skill, and the way your house care for each other. We've only been in the house for a few days and they've already made us feel so welcome. And the Nero common room is freaking awesome."

Harry chuckled at that with a small smile while nodding in agreement.

"So where are you going to live?" he asked them worriedly.

"We're not sure," said George looking a little worried. "Ginny and us will have to go with dad, but we're not exactly well off... well we're quite the opposite actually."

"You can all stay with me if you want," he replied guiltily since it is kind of his fault. Though, he knows it has more to do with bigotry. He also realises if he weren't here none of this would have happened.

"Really, but would your parents mind?" asked George hopefully.

"My parents are dead," he shrugged but getting pitying looks from the twins. "I lived with my aunt and uncle until the moment I said I'm going to learn magic. They hate me for it, and gave me a choice, a home or Hogwarts," he laughed. "It turned out my mums parents left me a lot of money, and I mean a lot. They were well off, and my aunt knew, but they had a falling out over something so it all went to me. I was just going to use the wizarding world's stupidity and get the goblins to buy me a house and ward it the hell up, and live alone, but it would be OK to have house guests."

The twins stared at him gobsmacked for a moment.

"You can't just live alone!" they both declared together.

"I have little choice," he answered. "And I'm happy here. I actually have a family. My aunt and uncle stopped looking after me once I was three or four, since then they hardly gave a crap, so I know how to take care of myself. And then I came here, and I met my house. They became that family I had never had and always wanted. I count myself one of the luckiest kids on earth."

"That is freaking sad, man," said George slumping down in his seat. "And you always look so happy."

Harry giggled a little at this, his lips curving up brightly.

"That's because I am happy," he said honestly. "Just because my mum and dad are gone doesn't mean I'm sad all of the time."

"Does, Ginny know this?" asked Fred as he too slumped down in a chair.

"Yes," he nodded in agreement.

"And she just let you continue like this?" asked George sceptically.

"Heck no! She hit me, and demanded I go to Professor Lupin and tell him I'm an orphan with no one to look after me," he answered with a chuckle at the memory. "She looked so sad I almost considered it, but she finally understood. I'm afraid of the magical world like every muggle-born in Nero House because this world is so messed up. It will harm me for anyone to find out."

"Then why trust us?"

"Because you are my friends, and your father left your mother because he sides with us. I feel I can trust him for that alone. Plus I feel a little guilty about all of this. If you get your dad to meet us in the Leaky Cauldron for the Christmas Holiday we can go to Gringotts"

"OK, Harry," said George, though somewhat reluctantly.

"Hang on. Doesn't your dad earn all the money?" he asked and the twins nodded. "Then what is your mum, Ron, and Percy going to do for money?"

The twins burst out laughing.

"Mum will have to get a job," suggested Fred in amusement.

"She could have done that anyway since you're all away at Hogwarts," said Harry. "Why'd she bother going to school if she's just going to stay at home and live off your fathers earnings. Ginny says your mums always complaining about your dads 'stupid' job not bringing in enough money, so why can't she get off her lazy butt and make some her self. I heard she's brilliant in the kitchen and chefs make a fair amount of money."

The twins stared at him in utter disbelief; unable to comprehend he actually said that. It had only ever been suggested once in their memory and it had not been a happy day at the Weasley house. In fact, it was a very bad day, especially for their dad for mentioning it, and was one of the very few arguments they had, and of course, their dad lost, mainly because he gave in to keep the peace. She could keep an argument going for years.

"Dad joked about that last year when Ginny came here," said Fred shuddering. "Mum kicked up a storm about how she needed to take care of the house, and then started criticising his job and saying how that if he had a little ambition and got promoted we would have more money. The fight only lasted a couple of days but in dads letter he said things haven't been the same since, and that he feels that all she wants is to be a mother, and not the provider."

"Yeah, so you should make sure Ginny has a career plan, mate," said George with a smirk.

"Um, why?"

The twins laughed in amusement.

"It doesn't matter. Things can change in the next few years," one said laughing with his twin at Harry's baffled expression.

"O-K," Harry agreed still confused, but shrugged it off as a twin thing. "So can I get the hell out of here?" he asked looking around in annoyance. "You would think that a hospital would be painted up nice dark colours, because all this white hurts my head."

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey and see," said George getting up, walking over to her office door, and knocking.

The door opened and a woman in light blue robes exited, looked at George and then Harry; she just stalked over tutting.

"He is perfectly safe you know!" she said in annoyance. "You Nero's are the most stubborn people I know, guarding him day and night."

"Well he was brutally attacked by people still free in the castle," reminded Fred reasonably.

"Yes I'm very much aware of that," she retorted angrily. "Honestly will they let them get away with murder just for that ill mannered Longbottom boy?" she demanded as she stopped by Harry and started prodding him with a wand.

Seriously... a WAND. It was made of light brown wood, but he had heard that some more précised professions used wands as focuses for their magic, like HEALING magic.

"Hmm. Mr. Evans you are quite exceptional. I checked you just four hours ago when the girls said you woke briefly, and you were magically drained, but now your matrix is almost at full, and I must say for how large your matrix is that seems almost impossible. How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling quite good actually," he answered as he moved about a bit. "Yeah, everything feels fine except a slight stinging in my right eye."

"That would be the potion healing the nerve damage," she told him sternly. "You are lucky... any more damage and you would have gone blind in that eye." Harry sighed in relief. "I suppose you want to leave?" she asked and he nodded frantically. "Very well, but any other house and I would have made you stay until tomorrow. Now you can't take off the bandage covering your eye until Friday. So if you need it changed before then please come and see me.

"Now you two," she turned to the twins and gave Fred two small vials. "These are a mild pain killer, make sure he takes one tonight before bed, and the same tomorrow night or he might not get much sleep with his eye stinging. The stinging should have ceased by then, OK?"

"Yes, ma'am," they chimed together.

"Plus, Ginny will kill us if we don't," added George as an afterthought.

"Too true brother, too true."

Pomfrey rolled her eyes while Harry laughed and climbed out of bed, finding some clean clothes he quickly got dressed.

Astoria was alone as she quickly moved from where she had been listening at the hospital room door. She had gotten some good dirt on Evans but even now couldn't bring herself to go and tell a teacher on him.

Her eyes narrowed in anger as she watched him and the Weasley twins turn a corner out of sight. She ground her teeth in anger. She could have the boy being some pure-bloods pet, maybe even hers if she told that he has no family, but she wouldn't, no... why... she didn't know.

Anyway, it might be amusing to watch Evans fight against Longbottom... maybe Evans will put the fat jerk in his place and squish Gryffindor with a little help from Slytherin. Then Nero will just leave the top dog space open because they're too docile to take it, and Slytherin will take the top spot. Yes... the stupid little mud-blood is more useful this way.

It didn't even register to her that she had in that one decision changed the Magical World as she knew it! However, she wouldn't have cared, as long as it suited her... well she wouldn't have cared until after the fact.

"Astoria!"

She was startled and looked to see her older sister glaring at her icily and grimaced.

"You're stalking Evans again aren't you?" Daphne demanded in annoyance.

"I am not a stalker!" Astoria said heatedly reprimanding her elder sister. "I was... I was just taking a walk. So what if he was just exiting the hospital wing as I was passing!"

"And you hid because...?" she asked doubting her younger sisters 'story'.

Astoria just glared, huffed and quickly stalked off. Daphne sighed tiredly as she quickly followed after the girl!

"Look whose back from lala land!" yelled out George as Fred helped Harry dizzily into the common room.

The Foxes in the common room all looked around and quickly rushed over. The girls all giving him a caring hug, and the boys a shake of the hand or pat on the back.

He then went on to tell them of his humiliating defeat, and the brave rescue by Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Lupin. They all like the part where Snape blasted Longbottom best. But they have all already sworn retaliation against Gryffindor, so he doubted he could stop them even if he wanted to.

Apparently, the Slytherins were even disgusted at such a cowardly ambush especially on an opponent's seeker, so the Slytherins are mocking them that they're afraid of Nero's new team, which the Foxes, Harry included finds amusing.

It took awhile for everyone to leave him alone for a bit, but he needed space. He asked the twins where Ginny had gone, and they made him laugh when they said Emily had to drag her to bed, so he sat alone watching Nitrous.

"Hey Cub what's on your mind," the fox suddenly said making him jump as he lazily opened his eyes.

"Is it right to go to war with Gryffindor for what they did. For what they've been doing and how they've been acting towards us?"

"You have given them opportunities, and I understand you were ambushed on the way back from talking with their head about your worries of an inter school war between the two houses, something you did not want. Your kin will stand by you because you have given their house back its pride and worth."

"But what would Rosette do?"

"Kick their asses and then make fun of them while they're down."

Harry couldn't help but laugh along with the fox for a while before Nitrous closed his eyes again and returned to sleep. Harry just leaned back in his chair for a while thinking about what will happen at school from here on out. He did not want to be in constant confrontations with Gryffindors as Slytherins are, but knew now the Gryffindors would not leave them alone, so if they want war, then its war they shall get, and Harry did not intend to play fair.

"Harry!" cried out Ginny suddenly from the girls stairs. He looked up as she rushed over and threw herself onto his lap and burying her face into the crock of his neck as she hugged him. He smiled brightly and hugged back while she got comfortable on him. "I'm so glad you're back, but did you escape or were you released. I'll kill Fred and George if they helped you escape."

"Don't worry, Gin," he chuckled amusedly. "I'm sure they're aware you would. Madam Pomfrey let me come back, I feel fine and my eye should be back to top notch by Friday."

 **0oo00oo0**

The next month flew by slowly with pranks flying left, right, and centre, mainly at the Gryffindors courtesy of the Weasley twins and any and all Nero's with free time to assist at the time. Confrontations were very tense and thick with malice from both sides. The first confrontation after the attack on Harry was the worse so far as it happened in the Great Hall when some Gryffindors tried to jump a group of Nero's.

However, the Nero's had been on guard and hexes and curses went flying all over the hall putting most of everybody involved in the hospital wing. And after that fight, neither Gryffindor nor Nero went anywhere alone, including the bathroom. In fact, the other three houses were getting so worried they were taking this same stance encase they got caught in the crossfire.

Slytherin seemed to be enjoying the all out house war, and to Gryffindors stupidity they seemed to be trying to drag the snakes into it as they have not stopped fighting with the Slytherins for their immediate problems. However, Nero House kept well away from any conflict involving Gryffindor and Slytherin because the Slytherins were pretty much leaving them alone. If they ever did enter a Slytherin, Gryffindor conflict, Nero House knew that although Slytherins are the worse of two evils they would side with that evil for the simple reason, with a Slytherin you know what you're getting, and the Gryffindors would never choose to side with them anyway.

Slytherins don't pretend to be all-good and then attack when your back is turned or your guard is down because that is what Gryffindors do. No, Slytherins are dark and ambitious, but not evil as Gryffindors and books would have you believe but that does not mean they are to be trusted. However, with them, they are what they are, they don't try to hide their true nature, and the Foxes can at least respect that a little.

However, with the Gryffindors they believe strongly that they are in the right no matter how stupid and selfish that sounds. To them it is simple fact they are all good even though they attacked another student for selfish reasons.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are harder to read. Though one thing was certain, both houses were disgusted at Gryffindor for attacking Harry the way they did and starting this stupid House War. Therefore, both houses wanted nothing to do with the other three houses, and a few cross-house friendships were broken to keep their whole houses out of the confrontation.

The teachers were on constant watch for house confrontations, which luckily Nero tried to avoid as best they can settling primarily on humiliating pranks, something Gryffindor was helpless against, and lacked the skill to retaliate with the Weasley twins now in Nero.

Professor Lupin was starting to get a bit worried about the pranks pulled on Gryffindor because they were getting bigger and more malicious as time went by. Even the Marauders had their limits, but that was primarily because their was only four of them, but now there's a whole house of cleaver minds to come up with ideas with wizards and witches talented enough to pull them off. He figured his old friends James and Sirius would love this all out war of pranking talent, and would have loved to be on the greater side.

Harry and Ginny had stayed out of as much as they could as they were studying a lot of new spells in their spare time. Harry had had his bandages removed and was thankful his eye worked fine, since he did not want to have to wear glasses.

The pair of best friends worked on every and any spell that crossed their paths and caught their interest to such an extent that Ginny was now second in most classes, which seemed to just piss off Hermione Granger even more, which brought on even more attacks on the pair, but they were now never without at least one or two older students when not in the common room. It was top priority to protect all Nero quidditch players.

Quidditch practice was one of those rare times when the quidditch team could relax a little because half of the house came and set up guards around the stadium. They would not let anyone in because they would not risk their teams' lives; their team is family after all.

Harry had to order himself a broom but he had not wanted a Nimbus like the Slytherins, and two weeks before Halloween he had received a new broom catalogue that made him grin like a loon as he finally made his order. This new broom was a lot more pricey but to him it was hardly spare change.

Halloween was a lovely affair when everyone seemed to be ignoring the House War and enjoying the great feast the house elves had prepared. Not even one prank, which was only because the Foxes wanted to enjoy the day without anything to worry about. However, that was until Professor Quirrell came running into the hall panting for breath he came to a stop at the teachers table.

"Troll in the dungeon – thought you ought to know!" he gasped out before he collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.

The hall was in a chaos of panic, as many students screamed and cried in fear. However, Harry just sat in his seat watching with a frown because its one troll, and in the dungeon, which is far from the Great Hall so nobody is in danger because even if it was here the upper classes could handle it, plus the teachers would protect everyone. Panicking and screaming will just draw its attention anyway.

Dumbledore stood at this point sending sparks into the air, his power booming. Harry finally realised why the man was thought of as the greatest wizard of this age.

"Silence!" he yelled out and the school all paused staring at him. "Prefects will escort students to their houses and the rest of the feast shall be continued in your common rooms. Teachers with me," he then led the teachers out of the hall while the house prefects led their housemates.

They had all reached their common room to be greeted by the Halloween feast scattered about the house coffee tables, so settled themselves about on chairs, sofas and even on the floor discussing what could be going on and how the troll even got into the school. It was an odd occurrence since trolls are supposed to be stupid, either somebody led it to the school or it got in by accident, which was unlikely because the school wards should have prevented such a thing or at least alerted Dumbledore and McGonagall.

There was lots of discussion as to who could have let the vile creature into the school and why. Though most speculated that whoever let the troll in did it as a distraction in attempt to perhaps steal whatever Dumbledore might have stashed away on the third floor corridor. Not that anyone thought that he should be stashing anything away within a school full of children, but Dumbledore is considered a little odd.

Mostly everyone in Nero House figured it must be one of the teachers attempting to rob the school as it would be near impossible for a student to sneak in a troll, and even more difficult for an adult from outside the school.

"What are you two doing?" asked Harry suddenly looking at the Weasley twins as they wrote someone else's name down in a little note book.

"Taking bets on who's trying to rob the school," said Fred with a huge grin. "So far the number one suspect is Snape, two to one odds if you're interested."

"And what if there is nothing to steal in the school, or we never find out?" he retorted in amusement.

"Then all bets are off," said George with a shrug.

"I bet two galleons its Malfoy," said Donovan "He's a jerk, and his dads a Death Eater, right? I bet their working together."

"OK, ten to one on Malfoy Junior and Senior working together," chuckled Fred as he marked it down in the book. "What about you, Harry, want some action?"

He shrugged as he thought about it before grinning widely.

"Sure I'll bet ten galleons on Quirrell," he said cheerfully. Those close enough to hear, minus Ginny looked at him as if he is crazy.

"Quirrell?" asked Emily doubtfully. "You'll be loosing ten galleons on that one. He's a wimp. He's even too afraid to take house points from us if we mess about in his class."

"Yep. I believe Quirrell is the bad guy," he agreed with a nod and a shrug.

"OK. Your lose!" said Fred as he marked it down. "I'll give twenty to one odds on that."

"Easiest two hundred galleons I'll ever make," he chuckled while Ginny giggled.

Just then, Professor Lupin entered the common room looking both annoyed and haggard dropping down into an empty seat. The common room dropped its noise looking to him expectantly. He smiled sheepishly at his house before clearing his throat.

"The troll has been contained," he began to some cheers. "I might as well tell you before you find out through the rumour mill. Three students were almost killed by it. Hermione Granger said she went looking for the troll because she thought she could handle it," he snorted here with a few others. "And said Longbottom and Weasley followed trying to stop her, but I'm not buying it even if Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore did, which I doubt very much but we can't prove otherwise.

"All three are in the hospital wing injured," he continued with a sigh. "If it wasn't for Nitrous stalking through some paintings through the castle seeing them and the toll, not in the dungeon I might add, and quickly finding myself and the Headmaster they might have been killed."

"I do not stalk," interrupted said fox from his painting as he had just arrived back. "I was just taking a walk, saw that idiot Quirrell running into the hall yelling about a troll so I went and did my duty to my school and searched it out. I do have my uses you know."

"Err, sorry," replied Lupin sheepishly. The fox just nodded his acceptance before lying down, closing his eyes and quickly falling to sleep. "Well anyway, everyone, continue your meals, we all need our strength for classes tomorrow."

They all continued with their meals thinking about what they have learnt as Lupin grabbed himself a plate and dished himself out some food. Harry was not surprised that Longbottom, Granger, and Weasley had gone looking for the troll like good little Gryffindors they're idiots who don't think about the consequences before they act, and Granger thinks she is smart, its no wonder she ain't no Ravenclaw.

"So Professor, how badly were they hurt, will Longbottom be able to fly next week?" asked Emily eagerly.

He laughed with a nod of his head.

"Yes the boy will… though if Professor Snape and I had our way we would have had his quidditch privileges taken away," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "But we had to settle for just fifty points each. I don't think Gryffindor have a chance for the House Cup this year since they're already minus five hundred and fifty the last time I checked while we're actually in the lead by about sixty with Slytherin coming in second."

"Awesome!" chimed Emily. "We haven't ever been in the lead before, but its still early we need to keep up our hard work."

"Indeed you do…" began Lupin but trailed off as an army of post owls suddenly flew in through the common rooms open doors landing about everywhere, where they left eight wrapped cases before flying off back out of the door.

Everyone was quiet as they looked at the wrapped packages while Harry got up with a grin and they watched him collect all of the packages and pile them up by his chair as he sat back down. All eyes were on him, curious what he had purchased before they watched him tear the first wrapping open to reveal a beautifully varnished red wood case with a black leather bound handle. However, the platinum lettering across it was what got everyone's attention.

The words 'Guststar Zero', and everyone's mouths fell open in shock.

"Whoa. How the hell did you get that?" asked Emily in awe. "It isn't supposed to be released over here for another year or two. It's even better than the Nimbus."

"I just ordered it straight from the manufactures in Japan when I received the catalogue," he shrugged with a cheeky smirk. "Cost a fair bit more with the import export and delivery but I thought it was worth it. I bought seven for the house and one for my self."

"You freaking bought the team these to play on?" yelled out Mark the goalkeeper in shock.

"Sure, why not, Malfoy did," he replied with a shrug. "I just paid a fair bit more and just happened to already be on the team."

"There's no way Gryffindor can win now," said Ginny in awe. "Come on, Harry pull one out," she added eagerly.

He nodded while everybody watched he flipped the catches slowly, no one blinked or even breathed afraid they might miss something. Harry took a steadying breath as he could already feel the beautiful pulse of the brooms magic even through the case. He carefully lifted the lid and everyone gasped as they lay eyes for the first time ever on the Guststar Zero racing broom.

It was beautifully aerodynamic, red wood smartly varnished it kept a reflection. Its name was perfectly embroiled into the handle in both English and Japanese, in platinum. Its slimline body was a work of pure art with the beautiful grain lining it. Its tail was perfectly straight red twigs melding quickly into yellow, then melding into an icy blue at the tips. Harry stroked the soft cool wood and the buzz of power sparked through his fingers.

"Oh my god," whispered Emily. "The pictures don't do it justice, but how fast is it?"

"Zero to one hundred in seven seconds with a top speed of one hundred and thirty," he said without his eyes leaving the broom. "It can reach top speed in nine seconds. The Nimbus two thousands top speed is only eighty five miles per hour, zero to eighty-five in fourteen seconds."

"Whoa, now that is impressive. It gets to top speed before the Nimbus, and it's faster," said Kelly one of the chasers eagerly. "We'll have to get used to them before the match."

"Well we have the pitch before dinner tomorrow," said Emily just as eagerly.

Tuesday wasn't the best day. The day after Halloween, the day after three foolish Gryffindors tried to fight a fully-grown mountain troll and failed. The thing that made this day bad began at breakfast that morning. The Gryffindors were gloating over Longbottom, Weasley, and Granger's defeat of the troll even though, Lupin had told his whole house Dumbledore had stunned the creature and the moronic trio had ended up in the hospital wing.

Both Slytherin House and Nero House were fuming at the audacity of the idiots thinking they can claim they won when they would be dead if not for Professor Dumbledore. It was a disgrace, and no matter how many times both houses refuted their claims they didn't care or attacked and walked around as if they own the school.

It was just before lunch when the largest commotion happened just after herbology (where both Harry and Ginny suffered Astoria's constant glares. Is it not bad enough that she's a stalker?), when the Nero first years re-entered the school through the entrance hall when they saw the second year Gryffindors and Slytherins were facing off in an argument. It included the idiot trio and Malfoy and his gang. Though, they noted out of them all only Daphne Greengrass looked bored while her black haired fired was smiling in amusement, her smile only increasing as the Nero's entered the hall. Other students were around watching the commotion but trying to keep as clear as they could.

As soon as the Nero first years entered the school they gained the two opposing forces attention and paused, glares all around. The tension in the hall just thickened as nobody quite knew what to do but that didn't mean the Nero's weren't building forth their magic readying themselves for a fight, something both Gryffindors and Slytherins had already done. The atmosphere in the hall was crackling with magic as the three houses stared each other down, no one wanting to be the first to fling a curse through fear of getting into trouble so they started with insults attempting to provoke others to start the fight.

"Oh look its Evans and his looser friends!" hissed Neville angrily glaring at him. The boy just doesn't seem to get how to insult someone correctly.

"Oh look it's the Boy-Who-Got-His-Ass-Kicked-By-A-Troll!" Harry retorted with a smirk. "How is our wonderful nurse? I hope she's doing well after having to suffer some time with you?" The Nero's and Slytherins laughed or snorted in amusement while Neville went red with rage.

"Shut it, Evans!" hissed Ron coming to his friends aid. "You're nothing but a cheat who corrupted my baby sister!"

"That what you think, huh?" asked Malfoy in amusement, getting his digs in quick. "You're pretty stupid aren't you? Blaming your own faults on others jealous Evans and your sister have more talent than you'll ever have because you're a moron." The Slytherins snickered while the Nero's were surprised and the Gryffindors just getting angrier.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" interrupted Hermione. "You don't know anything! Evans is just a cheat, and he's obviously taught her how to cheat too!"

"Don't call me or Harry cheats!" yelled Ginny angrily. "You're just a cow, jealous we're better than you and work harder in our studies!"

"Don't speak to our friend like that!" roared Neville enraged. "She's smarter than you'll ever be… she's a genius!"

"Book smarts isn't genius, you idiot!" interrupted Harry with a glare as a fuzzy blue light faded into form around his right fist. "You're just a bunch of bullying evil gits who won't leave anyone and anything be. I bet Godric Gryffindors spinning in his grave at your disrespect to his house!"

"Shut up you're the evil ones, not us!" yelled Ron angrily. "And you've turned my sister evil just like you!"

"You're pathetic, Weasley if you actually believe that!" laughed Malfoy smugly, pushing Ron's buttons easily. "You just think everyone who has different belief's and ideas is evil you moron!"

"You're just saying that because you're evil too!" said Hermione with a scowl. "I bet Nero House and Slytherin House are secretly working together!"

"We are not!" hissed a black Slytherin boy stepping forward with a glare; Harry believed he is Blaise Zabini, and caught the annoyed eye roll from Greengrass. Thinking of her where is the other one? He wondered. "But believe what you want fools, you're just proving you're afraid of us!"

"ARE NOT!" screamed out Neville a yellow light forming around both clenched fists. "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, and I defeated You-Know-Who!"

"No I don't know who," said Harry smirking. "Maybe Voldemort?" he asked amused as everybody except the Nero's gasped and flinched.

"You shouldn't be saying his name, Evans!" hissed Hermione shakily. "Its not accepted in wizarding society!"

"Screw what you think genetic traitor!" he retorted angrily getting a lot of confused looks; he rolled his eyes. "It's what I'm calling muggle-born's who have no pride in their muggle heritage and side with pure-bloods in their bigotry trying to act as if they are pure-blooded them selves."

Malfoy and the Slytherins laughed while the Nero's smirked smugly.

"Ha, good one," said Malfoy. "I always wondered why the other houses mud-bloods always sided with pure-bloods against you Foxes."

"Don't call her that you asshole!" roared out Ron while Hermione looked on the verge of tears.

The Nero's however, laughed in amusement.

"Pathetic. Crying over an insult like that!" hissed Ginny with a scowl at the girl. "I can call you much worse things, what you going to do then run off and cry to your mummy?"

"Shut up traitor!" she screamed in reply throwing a lame stunner that Ginny just swatted away angrily and it just hit a wall.

"Pathetic!" hissed Harry as he threw his spell at the Gryffindors, Malfoy quickly followed suit, in turn so did Ginny while the three Gryffindors threw spells at Malfoy, Harry and Ginny. The spells clashed in a small explosion between the three groups and they all had to shield their eyes from the blinding light for a moment looking up to see nobody had actually been hit with a spell they were all readying for another volley, this time including more of their friends.

"STOP THAT, THIS INSTANT!" roared an angry voice suddenly. They all looked to the stairs and gulped to see Professor McGonagall storming down them red with rage. She stopped between them. "Right...! sixty points from Longbottom, Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Fifty points from Malfoy, Evans, and Ginevra Weasley, and a detention each tonight after dinner!" she hissed angrily.

"What...? Why do we lose sixty while they only lose fifty?" demanded Ron angrily.

"Because doing so will give you extra detentions," she retorted with a glare. "And you already have them until Christmas so think your self lucky, we're already in minuses by hundreds, and I'm taking another ten points for your backtalk and disrespect! Now get to lunch before I give you all a detention now and make you go hungry!"

The large group and spectators quickly dispersed and hurriedly rushed into the Great Hall to lunch before she changed her mind. McGonagall groaned and rubbed her tired eyes as she shook her head. Why did they all have to bump into each other like that, and to make matters worse from what she saw both Slytherin and Nero attacked Gryffindor together while Gryffindor had to fight both? She had figured if a confrontation like that came about that Slytherin and Nero though enemies would side together against the enemy they dislike the most, which she had no doubt is Gryffindor.

"It is a shame that came about, Minerva," said Dumbledore suddenly standing beside her and making her jump as he looked into the Great Hall where the Gryffindors were glaring at the Nero's and Slytherins, and the Slytherins were glaring at the Gryffindors Though what was surprising the Nero's were just getting on with lunch and acting as if nothing happened. "I don't think this will stop until the Gryffindors back down, because the Nero's can't afford to because it would mean letting grades drop, loosing the House Cup and purposefully losing all their quidditch matches for the Gryffindors to leave them alone.

"And the Slytherins can't back down because it would mean accepting Gryffindors run the school and I'm afraid to say that is the worse thing that can happen, because I have noticed in the past few years that Gryffindor House bullies and causes more trouble than the other four houses combined."

She nodded with a sad and tired sigh.

"I'm afraid you're right," she agreed sadly. "I've tried speaking with my house but all I get is a lot of false accusations against Nero House. Them trying to tell me that they are all cheating to get such good grades suddenly, when in fact they have just started working harder when they realised they actually could get the House Cup if they put enough effort in. And Longbottom keeps accusing Evans of being dark and wanting to become the next Dark Lord so muggle-born's can take over the wizarding world."

She snorted at the mere thought and idea while Dumbledore shook his head sadly she continued.

"Evans is too smart for that," she said. "If he was going to try and take over he would do it within the law, after all the Foxes are supposed to be cunning."

"Indeed," chuckled Dumbledore letting a small smile grace his lips. "Or perhaps create a new magical world and school and hide it from us, all he would have to do is invite muggle-born's before they are eleven since I doubt the ministry would even let us take them earlier even then."

McGonagall rolled her eyes at the old man's theory.

"You read too much muggle science fiction and fantasy," she reprimanded him causing his Santa cheeks to brighten. "Creating a hidden society from us would not be that easy, Albus," she offered shaking her head. "They would have to create new wards to keep any of our people from stumbling across them, which might also mean tuning in everyone from their world into too many wards. It would be near impossible."

"Oh, maybe," he agreed with a shrug and his blue eyes twinkling full force laughingly, maybe he should cut back on the muggle fiction... na. "But they are very determined children, and they shall be just as determined adults. We shall just have to wait and see what the future holds for us all."

Astoria frowned as she spied on the two teachers and they finally walked off, into the Great Hall. Some of the things the old man comes up with... seriously?

Shaking her head clear of the old man's silliness she let her cool blue eyes glare full force into the Great Hall where she can see Evans laughing with his mud-blood friends. She was just thinking about going over and starting an argument as the fight a moment ago had been too chummy between Nero and her house when she was startled out of her thoughts.

"No!"

It was her sister again and the blonde haired Greengrass second year just grabbed one of her arms while her sisters best friend Tracey Davis grabbed her other, and they began marching her into the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin table.

"You are not going to make trouble with your stalk victim!" her sister said commandingly.

"I am not stalking the mud-blood," she replied, but let the two older girls guide her to the Slytherin table where she saw that her minions older sister keeping her from... well her. She thinks Astoria's becoming a very bad influence, and that's saying a lot coming from a minion of one Draco Malfoy. The only second years that aren't his minions seems to be Daphne, Tracey, and that weird Zabini boy.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Tracey laughingly. "Maybe it'll sink in and become true."

Astoria just sulked and slumped down onto a seat with Tracey and Daphne sitting either side of her.

 **0oo00oo0**

The rest of that day was more uneventful for the school, and the Nero's just acted as if the short battle had not even happened even though they were perfectly OK with the outcome they would have preferred it just never happened, especially Harry and Ginny since they had gotten detention for the altercation.

On a lighter note, quidditch practice was a blast. The Nero's were nothing more than blurs around the pitch as they spent the first hour just flying around like loons with most of the house watching and cheering as they even practised flying in formations. The brooms were near perfect, and they had to give credit to the Japanese engineers for the perfect craftsmanship and spell weaving. They were much better than any American or British designed broom they had ever rid and no doubt much better than the British Nimbus brooms. It's a shame the ministry makes us have to wait so long for such brooms to be sold in the UK, or import them privately, which costs a lot more money, but in the long run was well worth it.

The brooms seemed connected to the riders thoughts as well as touch, their breaking was unbelievable, and the speed incredible. Most of the team had never flown so fast in all their lives and never dreamt they would ever get to ride such fast brooms, especially in quidditch at school. They were all whooping with joy, the thrill of the air blasting through their hair at high speeds was something indescribable, and the feeling of confidence that they had the Quidditch Cup in the bag went through the roof.

When they finally got around to practising quidditch, Harry was unstoppable at catching the snitch. It took no longer than ten minutes each time he let it escape. The chasers were trying out their manoeuvres at high speeds and just seemed unstoppable in their determination that the keeper found it hard at first to stop any goals. The beaters found it easy to catch up to the bludgers and hitting them back and forth, and practised targeting players to practice against moving targets and give the rest of the team a chance to practice dodging.

However, all good things must come to an end, so they packed away their brooms and snuck back to their tower because they only wanted the rest of the school to see their new brooms during their first match. They knew Neville Longbottom's family is rich and did not want to give him the idea of buying new brooms for his team until after they've trounced them into the ground with the superior brooms.

After a quick shower, the team went to dinner, and near the end, Harry and Ginny received a note from McGonagall telling them to meet Hagrid in the entrance hall for their detention. So as soon they finished they said bye to their friends and exited the hall. Longbottom, Granger, Weasley, and Malfoy were already waiting with the giant sized man, Malfoy glaring at the three while they glared back.

When Harry and Ginny turned up nobody was quite sure who to glare at any more Hagrid looked nervous wondering what he had done to be stuck with students from three houses that hate each other.

"Good evening Mr. Hagrid," chimed Harry with a huge grin. Honestly how bad can a detention be with such a kind and friendly bloke.

Hagrid looked at him in surprise before sighing and beaming in delight.

"Good evening, 'Arry," he replied. "But jus' call me, Hagrid, OK?"

"OK. So what are we doing for our detention?" he asked as Hagrid gestured for them to follow and led them out of the castle towards his hut.

"Somethin' been killing unicorns," he replied uneasily. "'Ard to catch em, and not very nice ta kill em," he said with a frown. "We're going inta the forest… ones been hurt recently and might need help, or ta be put out of its misery."

"But why would someone want to kill a unicorn, they're so pure?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"To drink its blood," said Ginny rolling her eyes. "Drinking the blood of a unicorn can keep you alive even when an inch from death, but it will give you a cursed life. Or in reality a half life since it cuts your natural life in half for slaying something so pure just so you can live."

"Who would be that stupid," snorted Ron with a sneer.

"You," said Malfoy with a smirk as they reached Hagrid's hut and he grabbed a crossbow and lantern.

"Anyway Ginny migh' be right," said Hagrid sadly. "Since if it were poachers they wouldn't have left the bodies coz they could bring a lot of money for rare potions supplies, and the ones I found were all bleeding but nothing else missing." He then opened his door and a large boarhound bounded out and jumped up at Harry trying to lick his face while Ginny giggled at his predicament. "Fang get of 'em, let 'em breath ya gonna knock him over," he said with a chuckle as the dog dropped down looking sheepish.

"It's OK Hagrid. Dogs are cool," said Harry amused as he petted the dogs head.

"Well, OK," said Hagrid smiling. "Well let's get goin' then," he chimed as he led them towards a path leading them into the forest.

"I thought we weren't allowed in here," said Malfoy a little worried. "Aren't there werewolves and other things in here?"

"Full moon isn't for another two weeks," commented Harry with a shrug.

"'Arry's right," agreed Hagrid giving Harry a proud look. "Anyway as long as ya with me or Fang nothin' will get ya."

"You scared or something Malfoy?" mocked Neville with a smirk.

"No!" he retorted glaring. "I'm just not stupid like you, running off to get eaten by a troll."

"Shut up, looser," hissed Ron. "You would be too afraid to fight a troll."

"Hay Hagrid," interrupted Harry as he rushed ahead and came to a stop at a fork in the road crouching down to get a closer look at a shimmering silver puddle. "Unicorn blood, but I don't know which way it went."

Hagrid leaned over and looked down too, glad for the interruption to the pointless argument.

"Alright. Looks like its pretty bad," he declared with a serious look. "We'll 'ave ta split up," he said looking at the students nervously. "OK, Malfoy, 'Arry and Ginny can go ta the right, and Ron, Neville and Hermione to the left with me." He took a paused here. He knew Harry and Ginny could take care of themselves, and that the three Gryffindors were troublemakers, and would do something stupid if left with Malfoy.

"Fine with us. We'll send a green flare for found it, and red for damn we need to be rescued," said Harry with a smile and a shrug. "Come on guys… Fang!" he said just walking off. The large dog followed as if Harry was his new master, and Ginny laughed as she and Malfoy jogged to catch up with them. Harry created a couple of small globes of light to follow them and light the path so they could continue on and see where they are heading.

"How did he create those orbs, Hagrid? Can you teach us?" asked Hermione eagerly and jealous of Harry.

"Dunno 'ow he did it," he said with a shrug and a grin. "But its mighty cleaver," he added as he led them down the other path.

"Cleaver?" snorted Hermione doubtfully. "Don't you know Hagrid that those Nero's are cheaters?"

Hagrid looked at her with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"I was a Gryffindor along time ago," he told them happily. "I knew a fair few Nero's too. See a lot of Gryffindors used ta pick on me, coz of me size, and the fact I'm a half-blood But the Nero's always accepted me for me. They never looked down on me coz I was different, and young Harry is always polite. And if ya didn't notice, he prefers to avoid trouble. I'm not the brightest person around but when I notice something you lot don't you should open ya eyes a little wider," he said with a smile.

"Nonsense, Hagrid," answered Neville unbelieving. "So a few of those idiots were nice to you, Evans is evil…"

"'Arry, evil? Don't talk stupid boy!" the giant man suddenly did not look so kind but a little scary. "You don't know the meaning of evil if you think that boy is. Its no wonder your houses are warring with each other if you keep sprouting rubbish like that."

"But he still cheats in classes," said Hermione bravely.

"Ya think someone can cheat at magic?" he asked a little amused now. "Either ya got talent or ya don't. And even if he was trying to cheat with written stuff do ya think so little of McGonagall that she wouldn't notice? Or think Snape wouldn't have blown his top over it?"

"He still corrupted my baby sister!" hissed Ron angrily. "She wouldn't be in that inferior house if she never met Evans."

"But she did, and is. It is our choices, nobody else's that make us us. Dumbledore told me that," he answered getting annoyed with them. "She looks perfectly content to me. Fro' what I've 'eard, she's second in 'er year," he said proud for the girl.

"Because she's a cheat too," said Hermione bitterly. "I should be top of the class not third, and now McGonagall won't let anybody see the class standings until the end of each year because of them."

Hagrid had to pause for a moment here because these three children were so blind and starting to annoy him with these obsessive and false accusations. It takes a lot to annoy him, but they seemed to have a knack for it. Why can't they just forget these stupid prejudice, and just get along. He had to blame the families, and the ministry for his predicament.

"Now listen here Hermione!" said Hagrid as he continued before taking a deep calming breath. "I heard that McGonagall did that because you kept harassing 'Arry, and Ginny for being better than you in classes, and neither of them cheat. Its impossible see. You saw those little orbs… 'ow could 'e cheat to get 'em, eh?"

Hermione just scowled and shut up as they walked on and Hagrid was really wishing he kept the other three. Screw whether these three got hurt for being idiots.

"At least we don't have to put up with Malfoy," said Ron smugly.

Hagrid internally groaned. How the mighty House of Gryffindor had fallen. He was almost ashamed to have been a Gryffindor him self. He had even heard both McGonagall and Dumbledore saying how ashamed they felt of most of the Gryffindors If only magic could solves these petty house problems, Hagrid knew then Dumbledore could have sorted these silly Gryffindors out by now.

This is the last time he volunteers to hold a detention before asking for names.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with "T"," said Harry with a chuckle as Malfoy and Ginny looked at him in surprise at the sudden break in the silence they had been walking in.

"Trees?" asked Malfoy with a shrug thinking he might as well play. Sure it's a stupid game, and with people he dislikes, but nobody else is around so who cares, right?

"Yep, your turn," he replied with a grin while Ginny giggled at the oddness of this if anyone ever saw it. She was just glad nobody else was here, because playing such a silly game during detention with a Slytherin is embarrassing. Even worse, they were all actually being civil to each other. Though she knew this was only a temporary truce, which is mutually beneficial, after all, they're not idiots like Longbottom and gang.

"OK," he shrugged. "But this never happened. I spy with my little eye something beginning with "D"," he said with a smug smirk.

"Dirt?" asked Harry hopefully. He wished he had a video camera. If he told someone, he and Ginny were playing 'I spy' with a Slytherin in the Forbidden Forest, nobody would believe him. He felt he needed proof. Not that he believed for a second Ginny would let him show the video footage, but it could be good blackmail material against the Malfoy heir at a later date.

"Nope, guess again."

"Dog?" asked Ginny pointing to Fang.

"Yeah," he groaned thinking he'll have to come up with something better next time.

"OK, um… I spy with my little eye something beginning with "R"," she said with a huge smile.

"Rocks?" asked Malfoy.

"Nope."

"Red?" asked Harry pointing to some red leaves.

"Nope."

"Road?" asked Malfoy hopefully.

"Yeah," sighed Ginny disappointedly while Malfoy smirked smugly at his victory.

"Hey this isn't a road," said Harry. "Its more like just a path… kinda... or dirt track."

"Don't be such a poor loser, Evans," said Malfoy as his smirk widened. "OK, now my turn. I spy with my little eye something beginning with…" he paused and stopped causing the other two and dog to stop with him. He looked pale as his eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Well what's your letter?" asked Harry a little confused and uncomfortable.

"Creepy cloaked figure chewing on unicorn," he replied fearfully with a quiver to his voice.

"Huh, a creepy what?" he asked turning to stare at what Malfoy had seen with Ginny and gulped.

They had walked into a tiny clearing where a beautiful pure white unicorn lay motionless with a soft unearthly glow, and looking up from it at them was a dark hooded figure. Its face hidden in the shadows of its hood, but they could clearly see a silver shine from within its hood: unicorn blood.

At that moment, Fang saw it. He bolted, abandoning them as he sprinted away, and out of sight into the forest.

The creatures gaze was just so unnerving they felt fear flood their bodies and wanted to run themselves but felt trapped and too afraid. They were rooted by fear, though every nerve in their bodies told them to flee… screamed at them to leave and fast. They found they couldn't.

Suddenly the robed thing flew up towards them. Harry broke free from his fear for worry. He moved fast, shoved both Malfoy and Ginny backwards a few steps, and raised his right hand to bloke the thing. It grabbed his wrist and squeezed tight. He could see two red eyes through its hood as a burning sensation came from his wrist and he looked down wincing in pain and gritting his teeth as black smog of energy pored in and around his wrist, twisting and turning and burning.

It burnt and seared at his skin causing his eyes to water in pain. He tried pulling away, but the monster would not let loose its grip. It only held on tighter. Its red orb-like eyes glaring mockingly at him as he struggled.

He was already panicked and even more so when he saw a horrid black snake and skull forming on his wrist through the creatures long and pale bony fingers. He knew what that is, and did not want anything to do with such a filthy mark, but the thing would not let go no matter how hard he tried to struggle free.

His heart beat loudly and fearfully in his chest, like a hammer trying to brake free of his ribcage. His emerald green eyes wide with terror. How could this thing be real? How could this thing be here? Why isn't this disgrace of humanity dead? Why did it have to burn as if a lit blowtorch was held up to his wrist?

"Evans!" it suddenly hissed in a dark and cruel scratchy voice. "I shall always know you… and hurt you with my mark!"

"No!" he cried out in fear. "Fuck off, bastard. I'm a Nero. A Fox. I'm a mud-blood and proud of it!" he roared as anger overtook his fear and his wrist pulsed with his own magic fighting back the mark. A red smog of energy pored in forcing the black away with ease before burning the creatures hand and forcing it to retreat a little way.

Harry was breathing heavily as sweat poured down his face. He held his wrist with his left hand. His eyes never leaving the dark spectre as it hissed in rage, cursing under its breath. Its eyes bored into Harry's making him take a few staggered steps back as that fear encroached on him again. He had to do something; he had to get away. But more importantly, he had to get Ginny away from this thing.

Ginny is his best, and first real friend and he would let no one ever hurt her. _NO!_ … not a Slytherin… not a Gryffindor… and certainly not some freaking evil phantom of the past. He would protect his friend with his life if he had to.

Moving fast Harry quickly fighting the pain. He stepped back between Ginny and Malfoy where they stood petrified and grabbed their arms tightly before paling forth as much of his power he could gather. A Whirlwind span around them. Harry gave one defiant glare at the thing before shooting into the air straight up and pulling Ginny and Malfoy with him through the tree canapé scratching their flesh on branches and ripping their clothes a little. They shot out into the sky above the trees. Ginny and Malfoy looked up at Harry in shock as he struggled to hold their combined weight in such an awkward position, so gaining some sense they both controlled their own flight, seeing and feeling this Harry let them go with a sigh of relief.

Harry felt exhausted after his ordeal and carrying the combined weight of both Ginny and Malfoy he felt as if his arms might drop off. He took several deep breaths as he whipped away the sweat on his tattered left sleeve as he recovered his breath.

He rubbed vigorously at his burning wrist in frustration before nervously looking. He expected to see the dark mark but in its place was a fierce red fox curled up and snarling on his wrist but not making a sound. Its orange eyes moved to look at him for a second as he stared. It snapped its sharp teeth playfully as it calmed down before it yawned, curled up peacefully and went to sleep before remaining motionless as if a normal tattoo on his wrist. He sighed in relief as the pain was slowly subsiding. He took the fox as a good sign. He figured his magic refused the dark mark, but couldn't stop the magic so altered it. However, Harry worried what it could mean or if it did anything but he would think more about that later.

"Let's get the hell out of here," he said to the other two who were watching him worriedly. Well Ginny was worried and Malfoy was still shaking with the remnants of fear. He had never imagined seeing such a thing up close and personal, and secretly (away from his father) prayed he wouldn't.

They both nodded and all three flew fast, back towards the castle not speaking a word. They soon landed back outside the forest with sighs of relief. They were exhausted and a little beat up but they felt safer now they could see the castle and the warm inviting lights of the school.

"What was that?" asked Ginny suddenly shivering as she wrapped Harry in a hug, which he quickly reciprocated, holding her tight and keeping her as warm as he could, and revelling in the warmth from her body in return. "It felt so… so twisted and dark. I-I don't know why b-but I just couldn't move… I-I'm so sorry, Harry," she whimpered a little.

Harry just held her a little tighter and shh(ing) her with a soft kiss to her forehead and a gentle smile to tell her it is OK

"It's fine, Ginny… I felt it too," he whispered in her ear comfortingly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her shivering slowly ebbing away as she relaxed and Harry's body heat helped warm her up.

"What do you think that was?" asked Malfoy shakily ignoring the touchy feely moment the Nero's were having. He could guess what that thing was, but he wanted one of them to say it. To confirm his fears.

"Voldemort!" hissed Harry angrily rubbing his wrist behind Ginny's back as it ached a little still. Malfoy flinched at the name but nodded his agreement nervously. His eyes shifting from side to side as if expecting the believed dead dark, evil wizard to jump out at any moment.

"B-but it can't be," said Ginny in horror, shaking a little more. "H-he's supposed to be gone… as in not ever to return."

"What do you expect. Longbottom wasn't strong enough to completely destroy him," said Malfoy in worry.

"Malfoy's right," agreed Harry with a sigh. He released his hold on Ginny though held her right hand tightly in his left, before throwing both a red and green flare up over the forest where they exploded into a shower of illuminating sparks.

"So Evans care to tell us what he tried to do to you?" asked Malfoy, curious suddenly after the sparks died down and he looked away from them. "Or did he succeed?"

"No he didn't," spat Harry in disgust. "He tried to freaking mark me so he could always know where I am even if I don't join him. I don't think he likes me much."

"Well he's obviously heard about what you've done with Nero House," said Malfoy. "Before you came along the Foxes avoided doing anything to bring them selves' confrontation. He probably considers you a threat if left alone."

"Whatever," said Harry tiredly in annoyance. "That bastard should have just stayed dead like a good little vanquished asshole. But I guess evil gits like him don't like to loose that easily?"

Malfoy didn't get a chance to retort because at that moment Hagrid, Longbottom, Granger, and Weasley charged out of the forest looking distressed and haggard as they came to a stop with them. Though that didn't stop, the Gryffindors glaring hatefully at them.

"What happened," demanded Hagrid in a panic. "What are you doing 'ere… we saw ya flares are you three OK," he asked breathlessly and worriedly.

"Yeah idiots. We were attacked by some cloaked thing," said Neville angrily rubbing his irritating scar. "And we found the dead unicorn. If it wasn't for that half horse man thing we would have been gonnas."

"Yeah we already met that thing," retorted Harry with a glare. "We managed to escape into the sky through the canapé if you didn't notice our cuts."

"Actually he saved both me and Malfoy by dragging us into the sky with him," interrupted Ginny with a proud and grateful small at Harry.

"Don't bloody remind me I owe him a debt," said Malfoy a little sourly.

"Well you six get back off ta ya common rooms. I have to go and tell Dumbledore," said Hagrid as he led them hurriedly back to the castle.

Harry had taken Ginny back to the common room, and promised to be back after he goes and speaks to Dumbledore about what had happened because knowing Hagrid he might just be clueless about the truth. Ginny was a little reluctant about letting Harry go alone but he assured her the Gryffindors would not attack since they think he's gone back to the common room and promised to be back soon.

He rubbed his fox tattoo subconsciously as he approached the gargoyle entrance to the heads office and came to a stop. Frowning he didn't know the password and saw no bell or way to alert the headmaster to his presents. He sighed in frustration, rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt to knead out the stress as he thought of how to alert the old head teacher of his presents and need to talk.

"Uh, hey statue open up?" he asked jokingly as he gave it a shove, but it stayed put for a minute or so as he continued thinking about what he could do. He sighed and was about to head off and ask Lupin for the password when the gargoyle suddenly sprang aside, making him jump. He had expected to see someone exit but nobody was there so guessed the head knew he was waiting and opened it for him. He did wonder how Dumbledore could possibly know he is out side the door, but shrugged it off for now.

He stepped in quite impressed with the escalator that steadily moved him up towards the oak door to Albus Dumbledore's office. It took no time at all when he stepped off with a smile he reached towards the brass door knocker of the oak door at the top of the revolving stone stairs, but his hand never made it all of the way.

"Come in, Mr. Evans," the old man called from the other side. Harry startled at the sudden invitation

However, smiled and reached the door handle instead, pushing it down he pushed the door open and walked in closing the door behind him. Albus Dumbledore sat behind his large oak desk smiling benignly as Harry looked around the office in interest.

It was certainly the most interesting office he had seen in all his time here at Hogwarts with all its weird little gadgets and devices Harry could not identify and would love to have explanations for. The many portraits of sleeping witches and wizard, and even a giant bronze telescope.

However, what Harry found most interesting upon its golden perch: a bird as large as a swan with crimson feathers and golden beak and talons. Its small black attentive eyes watching him interestedly. It was a phoenix, and a very beautiful one, standing proud and majestic on its perch.

"His name is Fawkes," interrupted Dumbledore with a chuckle as Harry jumped and looked back at the old man sheepishly. "So Harry how may I help you?"

"I met Voldemort today, not to long ago in the forest," he answered as he moved closer to the desk. If Dumbledore was surprised, he didn't show it; he just nodded for Harry to continue. "He was drinking from the unicorn like some kind of messed up vampire. He attacked me, and tried to give me the dark mark… I saw it forming through his fingers on my wrist."

Now Dumbledore looked surprised and worried as he rose powerfully from his seat and moved around the desk next to Harry.

"He 'tried'?" he asked accentuating the last word with meaning.

"I told him no. I told him I'm a Nero, and I'm proud to be," he answered proudly. "And my magic interfered, and something else happened." He lifted his right sleeve and showed Dumbledore the fox.

Albus Dumbledore has seen many shocking things in his long life and this was just a new one to add to the list that almost made him gasp as his eyes widened in shock. Many possibilities ran solidly through his mind as he realised what this could mean. He reached up and touched Harry's mark. It startled him as it moved and snapped at him in annoyance as he felt for dark magic. He let go in shock and the fox just curled up again and went back to sleep.

"It doesn't contain any traces of dark magic," he finally said as Harry covered it again with his robe sleeve, looking relieved to hear it. "But I could feel a slight greyness to it. However, primarily it contains exceptionally pure magic so I don't think you should worry too much m'boy," he said giving Harry a large grandfatherly smile.

"Thanks Professor," said Harry sighing in relief. "But why is Voldemort here. What does he want at the school?" he asked shyly (craftily).

"I'm afraid I can only guess at these things, Harry," he lied and could see the boy saw through it and tried not to smile at that. "It is nothing you need to worry about I'm sure."

"But why would he want to mark me?" he asked in slight confusion. "Why would he ever look at me? Why would he be threatened enough to risk himself like that to mark me?"

"I'm afraid I can only speculate, Harry," he answered with a small sigh. "But I think he may have heard of your natural talent, and as you are a Nero may have seen you as a threat to his power if left to continue as you are. You may not have realised it but you are quite a powerful young man, and from what Madam Pomfrey has informed me after your 'incident' your magical matrix is exceptionally large, and even more interesting your magical build up is five times above normal so magical exhaustion is hard for you to reach. But enough for now, I think you should return to your tower and get some rest… and good luck in your match on Saturday."

Harry smiled as Dumbledore beamed at him and nodded before walking to the door he opened it before turning back slightly.

"Thank you Professor, but maybe you should save that luck for your own house," he said with a cheeky grin. "We don't intend to loose ever again if we can help it," and with that he left closing the door behind him.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly before sighing and leaning up against his desk looking tired and defeated as worry etched his features. He knew Hagrid had probably not known the fall story. However, Hagrid knew Neville's scar had stung him so what was going on. The fox mark on Harry's arm was the most complex piece of magic he had ever felt, even more so than the dark mark, but its magic was mostly pure. He was just thankful Harry had managed to fight off the dark mark even if it meant receiving a different kind of mark, and it will only be a matter of time before Harry discovers what his mark does, and Albus was quite curious himself.

He wondered if fate intended to complicate things more or if it might have made a mistake before. Or perhaps it was just Voldemort's mistake all those years ago? No – he shook his head clear – that just did not sound right. It was just things were going a little differently to how he had thought it might. Well he supposed if he knew everything the adventure of life would be a rather boring one.

He shook his head again as he thought back to what Hagrid had said from their brief conversation earlier. Hagrid hardly found a dislike for anyone, but the friendly giant had mentioned that the troublesome Gryffindors had gotten on his nerves with Granger's continued assertion that Nero's somehow cheat at magic, Weasley's belief that Harry somehow corrupted his sister, and Longbottom's belief that Harry is evil. He rolled his eyes to all three of them.

He realised Harry was the smartest by far as he also saw fit to come and see him about what happened, and Neville did not see fit to come. Hagrid had not mentioned the figure being Voldemort, but it made sense when Hagrid mentioned Neville's scar stinging. Another thing it had surprised him a little that Harry even after meeting him called Voldemort by name, which shows a great strength of character. It's no wonder Snape can't hold his grudge against the boy, and was glad for that fact. He smiled lightly as he stood straight and moved back behind his desk and sitting down deep in thought, unaware Fawkes was watching him in amusement.

Yes, the Phoenix saw things clearly. He had often wondered why humans looked so far into things that are in reality very simple. Ah well… whatever. It isn't a Phoenixes place to interfere, only to assist and offer guidance when needed. But Harry Evans it seemed needed closer inspection. Fawkes found the young human to be a very interesting creature indeed… yes very interesting.

 **0oo00oo0**

The rest of the week at school was less eventful leading up to the Quidditch Match of Nero Vs. Gryffindor if you discount the Gryffindors attempts at taking out Nero team members, which was more something Slytherins might have done if they were worried about a match. However, it just showed everyone the Gryffindors had no honour when it came to sports, and had no sportsmanship spirit.

However, the Nero's didn't let that concern them too much as the Gryffindors attempts were pathetic at best, and everyone wondered why they even bothered. Their attacks are more along the lines of attempted battery anyway.

However, the worst was when Harry had a small accident a few days after the incident with Voldemort. Ginny had gotten a good look at his mark and worriedly demanded an explanation about it. So he told her everything he could, and was thankful what Dumbledore had said about it calmed her down. He was actually getting used to it, and it wasn't so bad, at least it looked nice and wasn't creepy, after all he's not a goth-kid and has no near future plans to become one.

However, at this moment Harry and Ginny were sitting with the rest of the team in the Nero changing rooms watching Professor Lupin as he grinned and floated down a huge box in front of them.

"Just a present for my team," he commented with a smirk before hurrying out of the changing room leaving the players confused.

Emily got up and opened the box looking in she gasped before looking at the others with a huge grin.

"We're gonna look great!" she said as she handed out the 'gifts' before she and the other girls left to the girls changing room.

The stadium was a wave of excited noise and chaos as they waited for the much-anticipated match between Nero and Gryffindor. The stands were full to breaking point as all five houses looked out over the large green field with three huge and high white hoops at each end of the stadium.

"Welcome Hogwarts!" the voice of Lee Jordan of Gryffindor: the commentator boomed throughout the stadium. "Let's bring out the teams!" he said excitedly to a huge roar of approval from the crowd. "First we have Gryffindor with Bell," as he said the names one by one they shot out into the air to circle the pitch. "Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Finnegan, Wood, and Neville Longbottom!" he finished off as the team made a few circles of the pitch before landing where Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the pitch to start the game.

"Two new players this game!" continued Lee. "We have Seamus Finnegan and Ronald Weasley as beaters as the Weasley twins are no longer Gryffindors, which is a shame and a great loss, but let's hope these two can do the team proud."

"Next up!" he boomed in his commentators' style. "We have the Nero team, which has four new players and are claiming they're going to win, which is doubtful even if they do have the twins."

"JORDAN!" interrupted McGonagall from next to him angrily.

"S-sorry Professor!" he replied sheepishly. "OK, for Nero we have, Weasley!" and Ginny burst out into the sky a white streak, and as he called the other names they too followed suit. "Colton, Bowen, Weasley, Weasley, Tuffy, and Harry Evans!" the Nero's and Slytherins all cheered here with some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs drowning out the Gryffindors boos and hisses. The Slytherins just hate Longbottom so much more than Nero.

Though, in the Slytherin stands being closely monitored by her sister was Astoria Greengrass with a scowl marring her pretty face before she sighed and relaxed as she watched Evans zoom around, a slight widening of her eyes as she takes in his uniform.

"I suppose supporting them is better than that Longbottom twit!" she suddenly hissed out at her sister, and Tracey the other side of her in annoyance.

"Of course," Tracey answered smirking in amusement. "But do you see what those mud-bloods are riding?"

Astoria looked back up, her eyes widening more than before as she took in the sight of the slick and powerful brooms the Nero team is riding.

The Nero's streaked around the pitch twice together falling into formation they took another lap before they hovered nearer to the ground facing the Gryffindor team as their mouths dropped open when finally noticed the new brooms.

The foxes wore a new white uniform of combats, and long sleeved top with thin black protective body armour vest over their chests, and padded black skin tight gloves, and black trainer like boots for comfort with Velcro straps to hide the laces and keep them out of the way with black framed ski-type sunglasses on with glare proof, water repelling lenses, self correcting and transition so they're fully transparent when its dark, and little foxes on the handles. Their names printed in silver on their backs, and the Nero coat of arms on the front. They looked spectacular, and decidedly non-magical-world. Though, it all had some comfort charms and the like woven throughout the materials used, so felt really good.

They watched their crimson robed opponents with amused smirks as they hovered. Longbottom's face was priceless.

"Oh my god! The Nero's are looking...! But look...!" Lee declared in shock. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I don't know how they did it but the Foxes are all riding Guststar Zero's. The fastest broom in the world!" Lee then went off into a rant about the broom while the Nero's landed smoothly in front of the pissed off Gryffindor team.

"How did you losers get those!" demanded Ron jealously just forgetting to comment of the new uniforms upon seeing the new brooms. "None of you could afford one."

"Ha, not us!" laughed the twins.

"Nor me," giggled Ginny.

"Not me either," smirked Emily with a shrug.

"Nope. It was me!" interrupted Harry with a smug grin getting wide eyes from the Gryffindor team. "What do you think only pure-blooded wizards can be filthy rich. It just gives Ronald another reason to hate me, but hey I can live with that."

"Your going down Evans!" he spat angrily.

"Bring it, Weasley!" he replied with a smirk.

"OK enough of this," interrupted Hooch in annoyance. However, her eyes held a hint of amusement as they lay on the Nero teams new brooms and outfits. It made her wish to be a kid again. "We have a match to begin."

Therefore, the match went underway when Madam Hooch launched the balls. Ginny swooped in straight of the mark and grabbed the qwuffle, streaking towards Oliver Wood at the Gryffindor hoops. The large keeper watched the fast streaking first year with trepidation but she passed at the last second to Kelly, and as Oliver turned to her, she let the scarlet ball drop where Emily was waiting and caught it, launching upwards she tossed the ball back to Ginny and she hit it straight through the left hoop.

The crowd roared and booed in great numbers as Oliver retrieved the qwuffle and passed it to Katie Bell who went towards the Nero side of the pitch her fellow chasers flanking her.

Harry zoned out of the rest of the match here, as he needed to pay attention to what he was doing as he dodged a bludger hit by Ron and smirked as Fred smacked it right back and Ron was almost dislodged from his broom.

Harry looked away searching for the snitch, and watching Neville out of the corner of his eyes. The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Bother was not paying much attention to him as he searched out for the snitch himself. Harry grinned suddenly as he got a cunning idea and shot off towards the other end of the pitch, not too fast but fast enough to gain a shadow in Longbottom as he noticed.

Harry then shot down faster with a slight twist on his decent and moving faster the further he went. He looked behind to see Longbottom right on his tail looking smug and victorious. However, Harry steepened his dive suddenly, and he was glad Neville managed to keep up. They could hear Lee's commentary about how Harry had seen the stitch. Then Harry pulled up to the left nearing the Slytherin side of the stands the wind blasting through his ears as he blast towards the stands before pulling up and back at the last second.

Harry reared out of harm but the huge crunch sound and mass of gasps told him Neville was not very lucky. He looked back at the stands and down as the Slytherins and Nero's cheered to see Longbottom's broom in pieces and the Boy-Who-Lived unmoving on the floor. However, the match continued as some people rushed out to check on the Gryffindor seeker.

"And Harry Evans has just pulled a sidewinder faint on Neville Longbottom, and I don't think he's getting up after that!" said Lee sadly over the noise from the crowd.

Astoria had been sitting at the front of the stands with her sister, and sisters best friend and was now peering over and down to ground level with a giant grin on her face.

"Did you here that crash!" she said sounding a little manic with glee. "I do hope I heard right and he broke some bones."

"Daph. Your sisters twisted," Tracey said rolling her eyes at the younger girls antics.

"Maybe," Daphne replied smirking. "But its that moron, so who could blame anyone for enjoying the arrogant jerk being knocked out legally in a sport he brags about being perfect in, by a mud-blood no less."

Tracey returned her smirk. "Point taken and agreed upon," she said laughingly while Daphne just rolled her eyes.

Harry pulled back up a few more meters avoiding an angrily directed bludgers by Seamus Finnegan, and slowly circling the pitch like a bird of prey hunting the snitch. The score now 90 – 20 Nero in the lead. However, Harry had plenty of time to just let the points get higher as he drifted about lazily. He spotted someone levitating Longbottom out of the stadium and couldn't help but smile as he had finally gotten punished for the attack and Harry did it in front of everyone and wont get into trouble for it.

Fred flew up at that moment with a smug smirk on his lips "That was awesome, Harry," he complimented. "You have as much time as you want now. I can't believe he actually thought he was keeping up with you because of his own skill."

"I know," he agreed smugly. "He actually thought he could keep up if I was chasing the snitch," he added shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Fred just laughed as he went back to the match trying to get his brother Ron with a bludger for the simple heck of it. Harry was watching the match as it continued with the Gryffindors becoming more and more violent and desperate and the Nero's had to up the violence in retaliation to keep things 'fair'.

It had been another fifteen minutes when something felt wrong with Harry's broom as it suddenly lurched forward and Harry had to hold on tight to keep on his broom as it came to a halt. It then bucked and rocked trying to buck him off and he was having trouble staying on as it rocked side to side, back and forth.

He could feel a foreign magic interfering with his broom. He held on tight as he tried his hardest to trace the trail of magic. The best he got was it coming from the teachers stand. His right wrist suddenly tingled and he knew straight away what it meant just as he was flung from his broom, but kept a float when he watched his broom fall he felt that same foreign magic trying but failing to interfere with his flight magic as the crowd watched in confusion, when suddenly he felt the magic cease.

Harry reached down and his broom flew back up and into his hand and he slid back on fast as he saw the snitch the crowd went wild as he shot after it before Voldemort could interfere again. He blast down towards the ground, reaching out as a bludger suddenly smashed into his outstretched arm snapping it clean. He grit his teeth in pain as he flew off his broom and reached out with his left arm and took the snitch just as he crashed into the ground skidding and bouncing painfully to a stop. He finished on his back in a lot of pain.

The crowed went quiet as his vision blurred. He smiled lightly as he felt the fluttering wings between his fingers. He raised his left arm with a smile and heard as his team were declared the winners and the stadium erupted into cheers.

His team all charged down and began frantically checking him over, but the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Ginny's worried face hovering over him, and it warmed his heart to know she cares so much.

Harry awoke later groggily in the hospital wing to one of the strangest sights he ever had seen in the wizarding world. He was surrounded by a group of Nero Housemates and they were glaring to his right. He looked over curiously to see a group of Gryffindors surrounding Longbottom's bed glaring right back. Professor McGonagall stood with them looking annoyed, and as Harry looked back at his group, he saw Professor Lupin was standing with them, smiling.

"Ah, Harry you're awake," said Lupin suddenly with a soft smile.

"Harry!" chimed Ginny excitedly as she noticed too. "We won… you... caught the snitch. The score ended up being two hundred and sixty to fifty."

"Awesome!" he replied croakily. "But what the hell happened to get me back here?"

"Weasley hit you with a bludger," said Emily. "Not that it stopped you, eh?"

He chuckled nervously but grinned wider. "I guess not, but why are you all here?"

"Making sure those pesky Gryffindors don't attack you," said Fred as he came into view.

"Though there is no need for that," interrupted Madam Pomfrey as she pushed her way through to Harry. "Nobody will be attacked in my hospital wing," she added as she checked Harry over. "Here drink this," she said forcing a potion down his throat.

"Yuk," he moaned wrinkling up his face in disgust.

"Well Mr. Evans you are free to leave," she commanded. "And take this, riff-raff with you," she added gesturing the other Nero's before pushing her way through and heading to the Gryffindors looking even more annoyed.

"All right, party time," yelled out George Weasley to some eager cheers from everyone else.

Harry chuckled as he climbed out of bed testing his body. He felt good considering he had broken his arm and fallen off his broom not long ago.

They all left the hospital wing in high spirits. Ginny was holding onto Harry's right arm carefully as if to make sure he doesn't get hurt again and talking adamantly about the match, and the goals she scored, and how awesome his catch was even though he had no competition for it at the time. It was a short trip to their tower and once they entered the common room, it suddenly exploded into cheers as the team had finally arrived.

The house had proclaimed plenty of drinks and cakes for the party and reliving the match with vigour as they congratulated Harry on taking out Longbottom early on and showing him how useless, he truly is on a broom. It was amazing the amount of praise the team received from the house, something that Harry was not used to since he had never gotten any praise before he came to Hogwarts, but he liked the feeling of being appreciated, and cared for as other house members asked about his well being after his accident on the pitch.

The party lasted several hours before they all steadily drifted to their dorms and to bed and sleep as exhaustion had settled on most. It had been a long exciting day and it had to end sometime.

The next day was interesting with the way the Gryffindors were unusually subdued over their humiliating defeat. However, the Slytherins were nice enough to remind the Gryffindors every chance they had got. Neville Longbottom was a prime target of ridicule as he was up and about by lunchtime that day, though he had a slight limp.

However, Harry had a weird suspicion Professor Quirrell was working with Voldemort somehow that lunch because every time he looked towards the teachers table and his eyes drifted over the stuttering professor his fox tattoo came to life, and tingled slightly. He had also seen something similar happening to Longbottom's scar, but the Boy-Who-Lived was always looking at Snape when it happened as if it was his doing. Sure if Harry were to guess the evillest teacher in school he would think of Snape first, but then he would think of Quirrell who is definitely up to something. Plus he really wants to smirk his smuggest by winning the betting pool.

The rest of the school term swam by smoothly, and the more he saw Quirrell the more his fox mark tingled and awoke. He often smiled when it happen because Voldemort had given him some kind of early warning system.

Harry had been doing a bit of research on the dark mark, and other marks like it trying to find out what it is supposed to do. From what he has found out, the mark is used for calling each other. You just pulse magic through one and it burns the ones you are calling, and in theory, they would come to your call. He wondered whether he could figure out how it is made so he could potentially use it himself, though he didn't like the thought of it burning so hoped it could be altered to go cold instead to just cool the arm, or just tingle or something. He could see other potential uses; maybe it could be changed so it could be used to send short messages.

He had also began his search for books on animagi but none of the books he found in the library told him how to become one, they only talked about them. Harry figured all of the proper books were in the forbidden section and doubted any teacher would give him permission to look in that section unless he gave them a good reason why.

Harry put his name down for leaving Hogwarts during the Christmas holiday's with Ginny and the twins. They had told Harry that Mr. Weasley had tried to reconcile things with Mrs. Weasley but she was being worse than ever about the way he acted, and that three of their children were a disgrace in Nero House, which drove him over the edge to the point he had actually cut her off from any of his hard earned money.

Harry felt a bit guilty that he was partially responsible for the falling apart of a family, but Ginny always made him feel better about it. Mr. Weasley had of course agreed to meet up with them at Diagon Alley, though he was not told why, but he had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron anyway, and expected all three would be reluctant to return to their mother.

It was the day they were due to leave for the holiday when Harry was just checking he had everything packed he found a book on his bed wrapped in a blue silk cloth.

Curious and confused he opened it to find and animagi book he had never seen before with a white card on it with a short note, which he quickly read?

 _Harry,_

 _It has come to my attention you have been searching for this book._

 _I must ask that you be careful while using it, as it can be dangerous, but I am sure you are both talented and smart enough to not hurt yourselves or let anyone you don't trust one hundred percent know of it._

 _From a Friend_

Harry was surprised and confused not knowing who would have gotten him this book, but he was not going to complain. He might find out eventually so he re-wrapped the book and hid it at the bottom of his trunk before shrinking it down and placing it in his pocket for easy travel.

Shaking his head clear he grinned and left his dorm room and into the common room meeting with Ginny and the twins who also had shrunk their trunks as they were not travelling by the train and did not want to dragged their trunks around with them.

 **0oo00oo0**

"I still can't get over how well the goblins did on this house," Ginny complemented as she lay on Harry's bed in his room on her stomach wearing her blue pyjamas with fluffy little bunnies on them. Harry meanwhile sat next to her in only a pair of black shorts with a book on his lap as Ginny's was in front of her as they completed their homework as school shall be continuing the next day.

Ginny has to admit that she has had a wonderful holiday even if it wasn't with her whole family, (she's still not sure whose side Charlie and Bill her eldest brothers are on as they haven't heard from them all holiday).

It felt a lot less stressful than she realised a lot of her previous Christmases have felt in the past and they had all gotten into the spirit to make a wonderful Christmas dinner. Well okay to be honest Harry made dinner while giving herself, her dad and the twins orders when needed. She would never have guessed that Harry was so talented in the kitchen. Heck, he can certainly give her mother a run for her money.

Well… if she had any money. Ginny has to wonder how her mother is coping without her dad around to buy stuff. It leads Ginny to wonder whether her mother is capable of getting a job and earning to support herself, Ron and Percy. It seems a waste of her having graduated from Hogwarts if she isn't going to use what she has learnt at school to earn a little.

She knew she would feel terrible, and bored not going out and doing something, anything other than boring household chores... chores suck!

Ginny sighed slightly as she looked back at Harry as he sat up against his headboard, blushing as she expected a reply. She sure wishes he would put on a tee shirt… well okay she only half wishes he does... who knew that Harry actually worked out and didn't look flabby. Her twin brothers wont walk around without shirts on like they used to at the Burrow because they've seen harry with his shirt off. Its kind of amusing.

Harry smiled at his best friend as he drops his 'pen' down onto the bed next to his transfiguration book, tapping his notebook in thought as he looks around his room. He has his nice king/queen? Sized bed with super comfy magical matrices with thick duvet and black/midnight blue covers with red, gold, orange, yellow, and green pentagrams for design purposes.

His walls are nicely decorated a light blue like a slight darkened sky with a stereo system to one wall with directly opposite his bed on the wall a large 55inch flat panel HD 3D TV with some systems built into the wall such as a SKY+ HD 3D box, (allowing him access to every single channel, HAD and 3D), and a PS3, XBOX 360 (with Kinect), Nintendo WII, and Blu-ray recorder.

Under all of his systems sat a very long and deep cabinet containing video games from all three consoles, Blu-ray movies and TV series, with a multitude of different controllers, except the Sky and TV ones as they sit on the cabinet beside his bed next to his closed Apple lap top, cordless phone and charging smart phone. Its cool being loaded. Its just a shame Ginny wont let him buy her loads of cool stuff.

If he were to step off of his bed and to the floor his bare feet would certainly touch down on the soft cosmic blue carpet. He also has two built in walk in closets which, thanks to Ginny's prompting, one is full to the brim of clothes while the other is stacked with book shelves containing useful magic books, which are not kept in the cottages library along with magical supplies and his school trunk.

Also, his room contains an en-suit bath room with toilet, large power shower, (something that Harry figured with magic could be improved on and has personally made it his personal project to do so). In it he also has a large Jacuzzi bath tub and absolute hundreds of cleaning products the goblins saw fit to include. He supposed that next time he'll be more specific about what he wants as they went a little overboard and actually built a mansion that externally and in most cases internally looks like a giant cottage. It even came with a swimming pool. He hadn't even asked for one, but it made the twins happy, and Ginny happier so he's happy too.

Well, he supposed that at least he has everything he asked for and then some. It makes him wonder as the place only took two days to build and for everyone to move in. It even contains a beautifully worked seven foot high stone parameter wall working its way around all of his land, which is a lot. The goblins had even been so kind as to spend the left over cash on the land, such as maze garden, which house-elves shall attend (there was just enough cash to buy two, one to work inside and one out), and a full side Quidditch stadium (the twins were rather pleased and had the team round for some extra super secret practice during the holiday), as well a broom racing course gorged into the ground. How they afforded it all on their budget... but then magic has its ways, and the budget was quite huge.

Harry had to admit he was impressed with all that his money managed to buy. He had offered his friends to buy them some cool stuff too, but they continued refusing. It was totally frustrating how stubborn they can be. Though without Ron, Percy, and Mrs. Weasley to pay for Arthur can manage to give the other three more.

Harry, (although annoyed they wouldn't accept any money, even interest free loans) was proud to know such people with such great strength of character. It's just a shame that the rest of their family can't see that everyone is equal and that ones house or blood does not make them stupid weaklings or evil.

"Yeah, it still kind of amazes me," he agreed with an amused nod. "So, how long until you're finished? I'm done," he asked.

"Hmm…" she mumbled as she wrote down one last thing and closed her note book and pressed the little cliquey thing to hide the nib on her pen and sat up. "Just finished," she answered shaking her head. "I still can't believe these pen things. Not one smudge; or drops of ink where they shouldn't be, and they make homework take half the time without all of the mess and having to dab it in an ink bottle."

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "So Gin, what do you want to do now?" he asked as he looked at his plastic and metal bracelet like digital watch (charmed, since they can use magic under the goblins super wards – Goblins are awesome when you pay them money) that just about hid his tattoo mark so he can wear tee shirts and not worry about everyone seeing it. "It's only three thirty two so we don't have to go to bed for hours yet."

"I don't know," she answered in thought. "Maybe we could finally wash up and get dressed, watch some TV down stairs, maybe a movie."

He nodded his head smiling. "Sure but I say we skip the getting changed as it is so late in the afternoon already what does it mater. Plus I can't be-bothered," they laughed.

She beamed in reply. "Awesome!" she cried out hoping off the bed and waited as Harry climbed off after her and pulled on a plain white tee shirt. "I want to watch those Matrix movies you told me about and then those S… umm… Star..?"

"Wars?" he filled in.

"Yeah Star Wars ones," she agreed brightly. "And some more superhero one's, superheroes are cool! I wish I had superpowers!"

He just laughed shaking his head. "Well I think we can fit in a couple of them but we have to catch the train to school tomorrow," he reminded her as he led her out of his room while she pouted. "You've feasted for the past few weeks none stop on Sci-fi, what is it that you find so fascinating about the it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes with a look that said it should be obvious. "Don't be silly. The Magical World doesn't have anything like it. Our books and stuff that in the Muggle World is fantasy are fact. We don't just make up stuff or twist the facts to make a story more entertaining. It's why I like Sci-fi so much; because it's total make believe. It has lots of thought-out imagination involved. Plus space aliens and superheroes are freaking awesome."

Harry snorted in laughter as they trekked down the last few steps to the ground floor. "But you're always asking me to explain things to you."

"That's because you know more about this stuff than me, and I'm still learning."

He was just about to reply when they were about to reach the reception hall that leads to the lounge and largest 'TV' in the house, (more like a small cinema screen at one hundred and one inches) when they heard Ginny's dad talking.

"I know. It is a very nice and surprising offer but I'm sure there is some one more capable for the position, plus I enjoy where I work now."

"Arthur, see reason now," a woman's voice reprimanded and both Harry and Ginny stuck their heads around the door frame to see an older woman with slightly greying blonde hair looking exasperated with her hands on hips glaring slightly up at Mr. Weasley.

Harry grimaced. If Ginny gave him a look like that he would have already caved. "This is to replace me as Head of Law Enforcement and Investigations while I take over the Auror Office. I wish to leave the post to someone I know shall not abuse the responsibility."

"B-but I enjoy…"

"Working with all of those Muggle things you find?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked around the lounge. "This place is coated with functioning Muggle stuff. I'm no idiot and know that you do not own this home… with the vast rise in pay you can at the very least contribute a lot more than you can now. Plus with the rise and raise in position you'll have the power to make a difference when and where you can."

"I-I don't know Amelia," he replied uncertainly. "I-I wouldn't know where to begin running the whole department…"

"I will be just around the corner when you need some advice. The Auror Office is after all just next door," she replied rolling her grey/blue eyes. "I wouldn't just leave you high and dry to figure it all out as you go!"

"B-but what about the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office? Who will take over from me? There aren't many people that can be trusted to do a proper job."

"That will be your choice as you shall be the boss."

"I-I still don't know about this… I-I…"

"You're afraid you'll be crap?" interrupted Harry startling Ginny and the adults as he entered and rolled his eyes at Mr. Weasley. "Don't worry too much or your hair will go the way of Dumbledore's. If you don't try you'll never know, and as she said she'll help you out, and I'm sure you'll do great. Just think about the added bonuses this gives you and the doors of opportunity it will barge open and smack you in the head with."

"He's right dad," Ginny piped in before turning to the lady. "Ma'am," she said all American like from a movie. "My father will happily accept this promotion. If he says anything else against it you have my express permission to curse him into submission."

The woman laughed. "See Arthur," she said smugly. "It looks like I'll see you tomorrow Captain Weasley," she said smugly as she turned to the huge chrome and glass gas fire with a frown as she stepped onto the stone tile floor beneath it, confused.

"Umm..?" she turned to them looking baffled. "I'm almost certain this is the fire I came out of after speaking through it."

"It's from Japan," Harry commented. "It took us a while to figure it out too… we actually needed to consult the manual" he said laughingly as he looked into the flames behind the glass warming the room sitting opposite the main doors of the mansion. He then stepped forward and pointing to a green glass panel next to it with measuring lines on it in almost glowing red. "This is where the floo powder goes so you can see when it needs refilling. It has this squishy button underneath and you push it like so." He pushed the button and in a poof the flames behind the glass turned from red, yellow and orange to emerald green.

"Then you tell it where you want to go?" he added as he gestured for her to do so.

She curiously stepped forward. "Ministry of Magic!" she called out.

She then startled as on the glass cover in white contrasting with the green it spelt out words.

 **Destination**

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _United Kingdom_

 _London_

 _Yes/No?_

"Wow, that's pretty good," she commented in awe. "A fireplace that actually makes sure it heard us right. So I take it if I said France it would ask me whether I meant in Paris, right?" she asked in amazement as they nodded. "I have most certainly got to get one of these my self. I have to wonder at our countries craziness for not having fires like this when someone has gone to a lot of effort in inventing it," she said shaking her head in wonder.

"It also has safety features to stop unwanted guests and the likes. If someone uninvited tries it will throw them out wherever you want," Ginny said in amusement. "Ours will dump someone in a small magical village in Antarctica," she giggled.

She smiled at that. "Well I'll be sure to await invitation," she replied. "Well I have to go now as I have things to do. Arthur! I'll expect you to start by twelve tomorrow, goodbye," she said as she turned back to the waiting fire. "Yes," she spoke and the emerald flames burst out around her before splashing away back to its original state taking her with them.

"Well Mr. Weasley, looking forward to your first day as boss?" asked Harry smugly.

Arthur looked at him with a gulp. "A-actually I'm terrified."

Harry shrugged. "I was too on my first day of school, but it worked out well. Just remember you're the boss so don't let all of the corrupt jerks push you around. Push them around and step on their toes, don't let them intimidate you, intimidate them. Be tough but fair and I'm sure you'll be awesome."

"T-thanks Harry," he replied as he led them into the huge lounge and flopped down on a squishy arm chair. "It's ironic really how Molly has acted so badly about my lack of ambition that when we finally split I now get several promotions at once and take them all."

"You can help make a difference," said Harry. "It doesn't take an army to change the world but one person with a vision to aspire great good in others. If you can nudge others into doing what is right, even if its only one person then you are making a difference."

"Yeah yeah," Ginny muttered as she pushed him onto one of the many leather couches and slopped down next to him with the remotes "Enough inspirational speeches, more TV… leave the speeches for people who need to change. We're already the good-guys so let's get some inspiration from some movie heroes kicking butt!" she cheered out as she turned the TV on with the press of a button.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Wow," Arthur muttered as he looked at his watch as they finally arrived from the Leaky Cauldron (floo fire) at Kings Cross station to catch the Hogwarts express. "We're half an hour early," he said in wonder as he looked to the twins wearing standard blue jeans and tee shirts as they pushed their trunks on trolleys. The twins just shrugged and laughed at him.

Harry was wearing some khaki cargo shorts and a light cream tee with white Nike running trainers as he pushed his stuff along behind them, with Ginny next to him wearing a plaid red and black skirt with a red top that left her arms and back bare, but going around her neck with some black converses.

Arthur, during the holiday bought Ginny practically a new wardrobe of clothes as he discovered a simple fact… Muggle clothe stores are a lot cheaper, and that includes designer stuff.

Harry figured that Muggle shops are cheaper because there are millions if not billions more Muggles so they can make more at cheaper prices with better materials. Harry had then had his, Ginny's and the twins school uniforms custom made in the Muggle world using better materials for a cheaper price. The muggle made uniforms were actually of a better quality too when compared to the ones made in the Magical World, and maybe certain things shouldn't be left to magic to make.

Heck, the uniforms made in Diagon Alley don't come charmed or anything at all so its not cost effective, and any charming they might want they'll learn for them selves. It turned out when they went shopping at the Muggle Hypermarket that foods a lot cheaper too, and none of the Weasley's had ever heard of 'special offers' such as buy on get one free or three for the price of two, and when Ginny saw her first ever 'SALE' sign at the mall, in a clothes shop window… well that expression will be burnt into Harry's found memories forever. Girls, plus clothes store, plus sale, equals very, very happy girls.

"Wow, we are pretty early compared to normal," Ginny said looking at the digital sports watch Harry had kindly bought her and charmed for Christmas to see the time: 10:31am. "Normally when mums in charge of getting us to school we have only about five minutes to spare if that."

Harry was about to answer when someone startled them by calling out and interrupted.

"Dad!"

The young red haired man growled out as he stopped before Arthur and the twins causing them all to halt. The man wore nicely tailored trousers with a black shirt and shoes with a dragon tooth earring in his left ear while seven gold hoops curled around his other, and his long red hair tied back in a tail. If it weren't for the glare on his face aimed at them Harry would think this guy is pretty cool.

"Hello Bill," Arthur spoke with a small sigh but his voice was firm and strong, unwavering, which made Harry realise that he'll do good in his new job if he can be firm with an angry son like this. "I had been hoping that you would come sooner."

"Yeah well," he spoke less forcefully now and rubbed the back of his neck, his anger seeping away a little. "Charlie and I have had our hands full. He wanted to be here too but had to return to work. I've gotten myself a temporary transfer home as someone has to take care of mum."

Arthur winced a little but held his ground. "I'm sorry you feel the need, but I'm sure she's capable of finding work if she bothered to look. She may even find she'll enjoy it."

Bill sighed and scratched his chin where it housed a bit of stubble. "I know that but this is mum we're talking about. She's stubborn to the end. Charlie and I are not even sure what this is about. Something to do with Ginny's house at school and her best friend turning her evil… damn, Ron keeps adding and adding its hard to decipher, even for me and that's my job."

"Your brother made friends with Neville Longbottom," Harry suddenly interrupted as he stepped forward. Bill looked at him in surprise but didn't interrupt. "I'm afraid your brother may have hoped for glory, or a hero, but all he got was a racist big heading prat. Longbottom doesn't like coming second to anyone, but I shall not hold back my studies, my talent for anyone, especially no no talent waste of oxygen who can't just get lost and leave others alone.

"Neville Longbottom is the cause because he is a Gryffindor he believes it is his right and duty to 'sort' us Nero and Slytherins out before we become a threat. In doing so he and Ronald along with a Genetic-traitor named Hermione Granger, have spearheaded a house war between Gryffindor and Nero and Gryffindor and Slytherin, leaving the other two houses neutral and scared of being dragged in by Gryffindor.

"The Gryffindors are now going around bullying Nero and Slytherin, but we are managing to protect our own. It is this war that pit your mother against your sister and in effect your father as he stuck up for her, along with your twin brothers switch of house and the brutal attack on me, which could have been called attempted murder if it had not been the Boy-Who-Lived… an attack your mother openly approved of. So that is the gist and summary of what has happened. If you have any questions please hurry as the train leaves in twenty minutes."

Bill frowned in thought as he took a deep breath and looked to the others. They nodded in agreement and he returned his attention to Harry.

"What's a Genetic-traitor?" he suddenly asked in curiosity.

Harry and Ginny snorted in unison, laughing. "Its something Harry came up with to describe a Muggle-born who betrays their Muggle ancestry and tries to act like a Pure-blood. It's practically the opposite of Blood-traitor," Ginny told him.

"This is messed up," he said turning around to face the barrier with a sigh. "Ah well. I guess I can't do anything about it while mum and Ron are worshipping Longbottom."

Harry smiled as he grabbed his trolley and continued his way. "Don't worry too much. Stuff happens and we all need to cope as best we can. It's just a shame as it takes so much energy to be so hateful."

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry and Ginny had just entered through the barrier between the platforms in the Muggle World and the platform in the Magical World where the scarlet steam engine was awaiting them, and other Hogwarts student to take them back to school after a lovely Christmas break.

However, Harry had barely gotten a look around when something grabbed his throat and started chocking him as something lifted him from his feet and slammed him painfully into a wall. He heard Ginny scream as he forced his watering eyes open to see he was being pinned to a wall by some huge brown haired man who only sneered and squeezed his throat tighter making it impossible to breath.

"You filthy little Mud-blood!" he hissed menacingly. "You dare think you hold a candle to our saviour, my nephew!" he continued gesturing to the side where he could see the smug Longbottom boy standing with a stern looking old lady. "I should just snap your neck you piss-ant… AHHHH!" he screamed out letting Harry drop weakly to his knees gasping for breath.

The large man's hands had swollen with heat and pus seeped out. He turned to Harry even angrier and went in to attack again, but caught short as Bill Weasley tackled the man to the ground and hit him twice in the face before another brown haired man grabbed Bill and threw him off before attacking the red haired man leaving the first to stand.

Harry looked up through blurry eyes to see that the man was bloody nosed and Arthur and Bill duelled the other man, and no one was stopping this. After all this is going up against the Longbottom's. The man took two steps forward before he stopped as Ginny moved in his way slinging several hexes that he just swat away before he back handed her out of his way, blood splattering from her face as she hit the ground whimpering, tears in her eyes falling rapidly as she cried.

Harry's eyes had first widened in horror and shock before they narrowed in rage as the man continued on without a care. "You fucking bastard!" his words exploded over the alley as the ground shook and sparks coerced over Harry's body and he moved as nothing but a blur his arms out stretched and his attacker went flying; his back smashing into the Hogwarts express. The man screamed in pain and terror as Harry stood holding him, putting more pressure in his magic.

"I'll fucking kill you, you bastard filth!" he roared as did his magic coarse and roared in his ears, crashing into the man over and over, gritting his teeth. "You fucking weak piece of shit Longbottom, die, die, die, die!" he screamed and each time he roared out 'die' the man cried out as he was blast. It was actually denting and cracking the train carriage. "You don't hurt her, you don't hurt her! NEVER!" he roared his eyes glowing gold with power.

The man was in tears as his skin started splitting with blood pouring from the wounds as Harry wouldn't let up his attack. He thought he heard his name being yelled a few times but he couldn't tell when he suddenly felt soft arms wrap around him from behind, holding him tight.

"Harry," she whispered, but he could hear her sniffles. "You're not like them. You're a good person… let him go."

 **0oo00oo0**

" _I'm proud of you Harry."_

" _You did good son."_

" _No one else dares stand up to people like them, but now you showed them all. Freedom is the birthright of all life."_

" _You shall make me and your House-mates proud with every growing success. Don't give up… never give up, and… someday, you shall change the world!"_

 **0oo00oo0**

"It looks like the bastards are getting away with it!" Amelia hissed outraged. "But it was good that you fought them and brought them in Arthur. They at least have to pay compensation to Mr. Evans and everyone else they hurt, and they will certainly not think it wise to mess with the boy again for awhile at least after what he did!"

Arthur sighed as he sat at his new desk with his ex-boss sitting across from him. "They did all of that just because Harry was making the Boy-Who-Lived look like a rank armature with below average magical potential."

"Yes, I understand. My niece has told me a lot about what that Longbottom boy has been up to since starting Hogwarts," she agreed in disgust. "It has only escalated since Mr. Evans is too gifted and stubborn to back down. Longbottom is getting away with what ever he wants and others have to suffer. I'm in the belief that whatever saved his life from the killing curse was most likely his mothers doing and a complete fluke."

Arthur nodded tiredly. "His mother had always been a good person, and very bright... a gifted witch," he agreed. "I believe if it were down to Frank's family he would never have married Alice, being just a 'lowly' half-blood," he said rolling his eyes. "This isn't going to stop until someone stronger than the Longbottom's steps up and says enough is enough."

"Agreed," she nodded her head looking sad. "Unfortunately my family name is not that strong. The Malfoy's could, but won't as it would mean possibly alienating the Minister as the Minister loves Longbottom...! And the Black's... unfortunately that is a no go either. The few other family's that could... well most of them are either neutral like the Greengrass family, and kind of lean towards the dark.

"Or they are openly dark, and want to stay in the good graces of the... 'light', or are light family's that wont fight the Longbottom's and be called dark if they don't agree with the Longbottom's, and everyone will follow along and they'll become outcast from light and dark. Then there are family's that still have sway that don't have heirs and died out or have been lost through the generations, some of which would have spoke out no matter what."

"Yes, I know," he replied. "Unfortunately my family name used to mean something before we hit hard times. Money is unfortunately also a major factor into this."

"It would take the smaller houses some big alliances to stand up to them," Amelia replied with a sigh. "I'm afraid that my house would not be able to convince others as the smaller houses and newer houses all follow Longbottom, and wouldn't have the money to side against them anyway..."

 **0oo00oo0**

Astoria Greengrass just sat rather subdued in her train compartment as the train zoomed them to school. Her sister Daphne, and Daphne's best friend Tracey were her only company.

She had watched the whole fight in awe. Though after the Weasley twins managed somehow to down a Longbottom she kicked him in the head while he was down just before her sister quickly pulled her away saying something about NOT starting a family feud.

However, moments later she witnessed the Weasley girl getting backhanded by some bruit of a Longbottom because she tried protecting her mud-blood friend. Though, what came next was both terrifying and exciting at the same time as Harry Evans. The same Harry Evans that she does not stalk got up with glowing gold eyes full of rage and she could feel his anger soaking through the air.

Then he kicks the crap out of a fully trained pure-blood mage with nothing more than will... or accidental magic! It was a momentous sight, and she hates to admit it even to herself that Evans is powerful, more so than her.

Well, she is humble enough to admit that to her self at least, and it made the boy even more intriguing. She must discover him... what are his motivations? His goals? Does he plan on stabbing The-Boy-Who-Lived to death with a rusty fork one day? She sure hopes so because no matter how much she hates mud-bloods or Evans, she'll always hate Neville Longbottom more.

"Daph, your sisters at it again!" Tracey said laughing as Astoria just shook off her 'evil' thinking pose. Though, Tracey thinks its cute Daphne was getting annoyed with her. Sure the older Greengrass doesn't mind keeping her little sister company, but the evil scheming and especially stalking is going too far.

"Astoria!" she reprimanded while she tried to look innocent. "What is your fascination with Evans?"

"Apart the fact he's powerful," Tracey answered laughing more. "Rich, smart, gifted, and not bad looking, and practically has a whole house following him. If he was a pure blood I would have my father set up a marriage contract with him, and who cares how out of date the mud bloods think they are!"

"Eww!" Astoria cried out in annoyance. "You like Evans. That's disgusting. You're a disgrace to Slytherin!"

"I do not like him!" Tracey hissed back angrily in reply. "I'm just stating facts. If he were a pure blood, and not a Nero mud blood he would make OK husband material. Who are you girls hoping your dad will get for you anyway?"

They just shrugged in unison. "I doesn't matter," Daphne answered but didn't miss Astoria's scowl that said she disagrees, but ignored it. "As long as they're strong pure bloods within a strong family. Then we shall take what we get, and like it."

"That sounds stupid!" Astoria retorted in annoyance. "What if he's an ugly old man in his fifties while your just seventeen. That's just gross!"

"I'll have to agree with her on that," Tracey said shivering, but also noticed Daphne's shiver at the thought, but didn't mention it as they all sat back and talked little as their minds drifted.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry woke up with a start and a sigh as his head still stings and he wont be properly seen to until he arrives at Hogwarts, and sees the nurse.

"Bad dream Harry?" Ginny asked as he smiled at her. She had a bandage wrapped around her forehead and a bruise on her left cheek.

He just shook his head as he took stock of other occupants of his carriage. The twins were a little battered as Harry had discovered there were a few more attackers than just the two he saw and they got into a fight with one, (kicked his ass eventually, according to them). Also Emily was in the carriage with a swollen eye as she and a few others got involved to stop the Longbottom's racist attack.

The attack had only really stopped when Harry went 'berserker' (the twin's word) on Neville's uncle and tried to kill him. They all seemed to think it was quite awesome to watch a full grown wizard getting flawed by the accidental magic of a first year.

Apparently the Boy-Who-Lived didn't look very smug after Harry had almost killed his uncle. He actually looked scared. Though, Harry figures the fear will wear off soon. They're half expectant of the oaf to come and bother them.

The whole Quidditch team was together in this one carriage while other Nero's surrounded it in other compartments as a front line of defence. Harry just has to wonder what the other houses have to say about the brutal attack. He is almost certain the Slytherins will use it to taunt Longbottom and friends and question their strength.

If the Hufflepuff are half as honest as they claim to be they will want very little to do with Longbottom, and if the Ravenclaws have any smarts they'll steer clear of him too.

"Not really," he finally spoke after a few moments of quiet thought. "Just and epiphany," he muttered quietly as he looked at his knees before his head snapped up, his emerald eyes practically a light like burning floo powder glowing with strength with small sparks of gold twinkling with resolve. "I'm going to change the world!"

Those six little words seemed to just ring in his friend's ears. If they had heard those six innocent words from any other first year they would have just joked and maybe humoured him, but this coming from Harry with the power in his eyes they couldn't help but feel a shiver run down their spines. That shiver they realise is both fear and excitement.

Fear of change, of uncertainty, and not knowing what the next morning might bring, but excitement to see the corrupt and filthy world where adults can assault innocent kids and get away with it crumble at their feet, implode into nothing as they build a better world for those that come next. It was an empowering idea, and backing this first year boy will be the most important thing they will ever decide.

"The future begins now!" Harry spoke quietly as he leaned back up against Ginny as she pulled him into a hug. "The future begins now!" he repeated as he drifted back off to rest the rest of the journey in Ginny's arms.


	64. Harry Evans and the Daemonic Mirror (HP)

__AU! 1st yr! Harry is just a "normal" boy. He's going to rock this new world to its core as a gifted student of the 5th Hogwarts House. This time the mage evolved differently, where magic his strong and doesn't need a focus (wand). Magical World history is different to canon. Here Harry Evans will make new friends as he fights for muggle born rights, leading his house to victory!__

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Chapters: 2 - Words: 15,958 - Reviews: 56 - Updated: 5/19/2014 - Published: 10/12/2013 - [Harry P., Ginny W., Luna L., Astoria G.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

" _So I'm a wizard?" he had asked so many times in disbelief that even he was starting to get a little annoyed with himself._

Those words! His words continued to echo in the back of his mind, still with an unreal air about them, as it all seemed so unreal, even while he was at Kings Cross Station after having seen all of the cool magic, and living around it for the past few weeks. He had just had to buy a normal person ticket to get through the turnstiles, and though he had plenty of money he inherited; he didn't feel that he should have had to pay, but the magical people could be very ignorant when it came to muggles, and their train platform was through Kings Cross Station.

He still thought the word muggle that they used for non-magical people was a thinly veiled insult to their intelligence when the magical world wasn't exactly smart, fun, but not smart. Well, the magic was fun, and he had practised a few simple things from some of his spell books so that he might get a small head start if he could, because he had always enjoyed school and learning.

" _For the last time yes Evans!" that mean... lady hissed out back at him rather rudely, and though he had been annoying she was mean to him and the other couple of muggle-born kids and their parents; almost making that annoying know-it-all cry. However, that 'woman', and he used the term woman very loosely, was worse to him because he had no one to even try sticking up for him._

The woman's voice got on his nerves just thinking about the way she talked down on everyone, even parents, speaking to them like they were mindless children in a terrible sugary voice, and Harry could just imagine someone squeezing her throat as they rung her neck. Harry smiled at the memory. It would be one of those special memories that he will treasure forever, and try to rewrite that horrid woman out.

It was strange when he found out he was a wizard that his Aunt Petunia was so easy to accept everything so well. Then she took him aside and gave him the 'deal' as she called it. She would let him go, and sign off and release his full inheritance from his grandparents and he could go to this Hogwarts, and never return, or he stays and gets nothing until he was old enough and leaves to never return, and go to a muggle school for smart kids that had offered him a scholarship, but that was only part boarding.

He didn't even hesitate in taking the deal, as magic was awesome. He hated his aunt, uncle, and cousin, anyway, and vice verse, so no lose there. They had bullied him for years, feeding him less than he deserved, making him wearing rubbish old hand-me-downs that were much too large for him as his cousin was several sizes larger than him. It wasn't like they couldn't afford to buy him nice new things, but they chose not to out of some kind of spite.

Harry knew it had something to do with his mother and father. He didn't believe that they were drunks, or that they died in a car crash. His aunt and uncle lied to everyone so much that it was easy to tell when they were telling the truth. Then his aunt hated her sister, Harry's mother, so it was all vindictive, and what kind of monster would take out their hate for someone's parent out on their children, especially when the parent was dead?

It was quite funny thinking about the moments after his aunt signed over every penny his Grandma and Grandpa Evans had left him, because of his mother being dead as it was all left to her and fell to him after her passing. It was in the millions, and he couldn't believe how much the first time he saw the numbers; if his aunt knew there was that much she would have probably greedily tried to take most of it away from him, to keep for herself and her ungrateful family.

The money was more than enough to buy everything he would need for school, and then he was sure if he didn't want to he would never need to work. Though, that wasn't him; he would get bored out of his mind, so thought that in the future he might start his own business, doing what he would have to wait and find out what he wanted to do when he was older and hopefully wiser.

The school sounded as if it would be fun, but he had noticed some extreme racism against muggle-born students such as him. However, he supposed he could ignore that as he had grown up in a house of racists, and he didn't think he had gone very long without hearing one of them criticised a 'bloody foreigner', even normal tourists who help the economy that he complains about when it drops too. Then the 'blacks this... the blacks that...' or even criticising, well a lot of other groups of people too, some for just working hard and earning money; it was crazy.

Harry didn't get why anyone would need to bring colour, religion, or race into anything. He believed that if someone was going to criticise someone else, it should be because the person was a git. If you wanted to be bad about a group or race or something; he believed that you had to be a part of that somehow, some way, and have reason, but then you could try changing things from the inside, and maybe find others who agreed with how you felt to help things change.

That was why he could say the magical world were slow and stuck in a time warp; not to mention their lack of cleanliness, not that he would expect a shop or restaurant to be sparkling, but he expected some good standards, especially when the people had magical powers. And then a lot of people wore frayed old clothes and were dirty and smelt really bad. Did they forget they had magical powers? Or were they just really pathetic at using magic?

He had spent his time before school staying at this cesspool of an inn called the Leaky Cauldron. The tables were black with dirt; the bar, and floor covered with dust with the windows nearly blackened, blocking out the natural light and it was just dark and grubby, and people were all over the place smoking. At least the rooms were cleanish, and Harry managed to pretend to be a pureblood wizard by dressing in some fashionable robes. This helped him get honest answers out of people, and they were more than helpful in some areas, but others they were more clueless that him.

Harry had also bought plenty of books when he found ones he liked the look of, along with a multi-compartment-shrinkable trunk to place in his pocket with his books and all of his school stuff. It was quite the amazing buy as it had an altered dimensional space, which the clerk didn't even get the concept of altered dimensions; he just said it was bigger on the inside. Harry found it off-putting that someone who used such a dangerous looking branch of magic didn't have a clue about the how's and whys, even at a fundamental level.

He studied as hard as he could, in the few weeks he had before school would start, and he was feeling excited to start lessons, as hopefully his teachers were teachers for a reason, and knew how things worked better or he would have to figure it out for himself. He had always done well in school, and though some of the books were difficult to understand, (mainly because a lot of what he read shocked and disgusted him as most of it was guesswork, as they didn't seem to care about experimenting; the authors were that arrogant in their own self worth and intellect, and nobody seemed to have questioned them as their books were still top of the pile of best sellers, and even the low sellers agree with their guesses).

Magic to Harry had to be treated as a science or else he would never discover its secrets. If he couldn't find any books with scientific experiments that he could do to prove or disprove as much guesswork as he could, then he would have to discover methods himself. He had always been a big fan of science class because it was about discovering the way the world worked, and that fascinated him, or looking to the stars and wondering what could be out there; from new elements, to new life.

He had never believed in magic before, but it was real, and before he had believed that there must be other life forms not of the earth, and now he was certain, but he doubted he would ever meet any. However, he realised he had a whole new world to discover and watch, to explore and experiment with, and the new world was on the earth, hidden away, and though it had many shortcomings it was still amazing and marvellous.

He had turned 11 that July, just over a month ago. He had gotten the London Underground to get to Kings Cross Station, which meant he had bought 2 tickets because the underground didn't come out behind the barriers to the main lines, but his second ticket wasn't very expensive as he found a cheap enough one-way route.

However, he was lost; not in the 'I don't know where I am way'; he was lost as in the 'I don't know where I'm going way', as he couldn't see a platform 9 and ¾. The station started at 0, but not one place had a 'point 5' or anything crazy like that.

However, he did make sure to go through the turnstiles by platforms 9 and 10; he was befuddled as he knew the platform had to be hidden somewhere between the 2. It would have been nice for the instructions on the ticket as they probably couldn't put up a sign that only mage could see as that could cause problems for under-school-age muggle-born kids seeing it and wandering in.

The magical world needed to get some common sense. First, the ticket could be as crazy as they liked, as long as it wasn't stupidly huge and old fashioned, and more importantly that it fit in the turnstiles, as long as they had the reader strip on the card to open them. Then instructions on the ticket that only a mage could see would be helpful. Again the magical world had so much power and potential but in this case, ignorance was not bliss, but arrogant, and most of all, mean.

He huffed sulkily as he tried to figure it out. He had already been humiliated when he showed the guard his ticket to get through the gate and he looked at him as if he was stupid. He only had about 10 minutes to get the train as it would leave at 11 on the dot according to his mean guide who should have said something about the barrier, but chose not to because she was a mean racist.

Harry shook his head and brushed his black hair back a little. It was short cropped out in forward facing spikes on top and shorter at the sides as he had gotten a haircut for his first ever day at school. His emerald eyes scanned the barriers between platform 9 and 10 wondering which one would hold the key. He wasn't overly small for his age, and he had some muscle under his clothes from all of the forced labour his horrid family made him do.

However, he now looked respectable. He had ventured out into the muggle world and managed to by a large assortment of very nice clothes. He wore beige combat trouser with a brown belt as they were a little baggy on him; room to grow. He was wearing some comfortable brown walking boots he had liked, and a black shirt with only the middle 2 buttons done up, along with un-cuffing his sleeves, as he was sweltering hot and wished he wore shorts but it was pouring down the night before, and when he left he had been wearing his coat as it was chilly, but snuck off to the bathroom to put it in his trunk.

He had a nice leather wallet that changed into what he needed it for, and held lots of galleons for magic things, pounds, (coins included), and his banks cards. He had 3 bank cards that held his muggle inheritance safely, and his trunk nicely fit in the altered dimension space within a pocket in his wallet. The wallet even had safety features so no one but he could open it, and it would return to him if he lost it, or called for it. It was a really nice find, but then not all magical's could be stupid, but like with the truck, the store clerks look blankly when asked about the altered dimensions, or how did the wallet know what you wanted from it.

He wore a thick brown leather strap around his left wrist with a silver watch attached that was unbreakable, and had every magical feature imaginable (within reason), but when he saw it in the shop window and went to buy it, it was missing 2 useful things, a clock and compass. The magical people were really that odd, so he had to get them added, and for the watch to be its main face, which made it the most valuable thing Harry owned, and the most expensive watch the store had ever sold.

Harry sighed, and was just going to go and pat down walls and hope he fell through one when he was startled as a pompous man was marching passed him, sneering around at all of the people. He was short, and stubby. He had short, balding blonde hair, and mismatched stubble with a mole on his right cheek with hairs sticking out of it.

He seemed to be with a woman. She was a complete opposite. She was stunning with long wavy crinkled brown hair and beautiful dark eyes. She was nearly dragging 2 girls along with her. The first girl was likely the oldest. She had wavy blonde hair down to the small of her back and cool blue eyes. The second girl was smaller. She was a brunette, and her hair was cut short in a pixie style, but longer over her ears, and spiking in a downward angle and looking a little ruffled.

"Bloody floo!" the man near spat out in anger. "Now we have to be near all of these filthy muggles!"

Harry sighed as he quickly followed. He was almost amused by the man's casual racism. If someone said that and changed muggles for the word 'blacks' or something the whole station would have probably gasped in horror, which would have probably been funny, which he supposed shouldn't be, but he didn't care because he wasn't racist, and wouldn't care much whether people thought he was, because if they wouldn't care to find out the truth they wouldn't be worth bothering with. He didn't like people who believed stupid rumours that had no foundation to stand on.

The man and his family (Harry cringed as that woman was just too beautiful; he would have to figure that one out) stopped by a barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He was surprised as that was the one he figured would have been the likely choice for ¾'s. It was nice to know that he had sussed it out by himself before the 'nice' family turned up.

The man turned after having some words with his daughters, looking Harry up and down; he didn't hide his disgust. Wizards didn't wear muggle clothes. They wore robes like dresses. It was crazy. Witches wore 'muggle' clothes under robes, and muggle-born boys wore clothes. It meant that muggle-born boys' uniforms were marked up ridiculously, so Harry was going to buy his uniforms from the muggle world in the future where they won't be at stupid prices.

"Get lost brat!" the man hissed out in anger. He even sounded as odd and pathetic as he looked, which was amusing, and made the man anything but intimidating.

Harry rolled his eyes and didn't back down, how could he, he would look foolish in front of the girls, and he could admit a little that he didn't like to feel foolish, but then who did? "We're going to the same place, so I'm waiting for you to show me the way," he replied not showing any outward sign that the man bothered him, and honestly; the only thing that bothered him was how in the hells did he get a woman like her?

The strange racist man's daughters and wife had turned to Harry too. The blonde girl did not give him anything but a neural, nonchalant stare (and slightly blushing cheeks as she could see his chest and abs, and magical world people tended to be prudes, and covered up so much, which was probably why pureblood girls had more uniform to them, poor girls were a little sweaty too).

Looking deeper into the blonde girl's green eyes he noted just a tint of amusement, either with her father's racism, or Harry not backing down; he couldn't tell, but hoped it was the latter. However, her younger sister was glaring more than her father was; her cheeks red from her anger, and there was plenty of hate and mistrust in her icy pale blue eyes he was sure she was curious about something.

However, he was surprised to see the wide grin on the woman's beautiful face. "I suppose this is your first year at Hogwarts?" she asked with a kind English accent, and he nodded in agreement. "You'll be in the same year as Astoria then," she said, gesturing her brown haired daughter. "I'm on the Board of Directors at the school, and I should apologise. Professor Dumbledore and I have been trying to get them to add instructions for getting to the train for muggle-born students, but they can be stubborn arses, and the guides seem to 'forget'.

"I hadn't known about the new muggle gates to stop fair dodger, ingenious of them though they are. I'll have to try to get the tickets changed so you can-."

"Kennedy!" her husband growled out annoyed with her, but she didn't seem to care, but then he was about as scary as a goldfish, and she flashed him an annoyed look; he backed down straight away. Harry couldn't help but like her. She was kind and pretty, and with a smile like that. If her daughters followed suit (which seemed unlikely with their dad 'influencing' them) then they'll be stunning too. Though, who was he kidding? _Even as 'evil' racists they were cute!_

They were all wearing robes. The girls were in school uniforms, and Harry suspected magic for the muggles to not actually pay their weird clothing choice any attention. Though he supposed robes weren't all that odd when he saw some Goth kids rushing passed and decided that robes were quite normal compared to all of that.

The father, and girls robes were completely done up. However, this Kennedy woman's robes were nicer by far, and left open showing a pale blue dress underneath, with nice curves and legs as he had heard about such things from his uncle when his aunt wasn't around he could be somewhat more civil, and didn't sensor himself as much.

Plus, Harry knew he might get a smack or 2 if he repeated any of the things his uncle had said about women on TV he thought were fit, which was ironic coming from a lard-ass like him. Harry didn't want to be like him, and though he was sure he could appreciate the female form (the one's he liked), he would stay clear from being a pig, and then he would get some cute girlfriends to kiss, and when he was older do 'other' things he had heard about.

Harry had to hold back the blush and shake his head clear as he did tend to drift off sometimes, and the doctor said once (when the school made the Dursley's send him because he got bored easily, and disrupted class sometime) that he had a mild form of ADHD, which his 'family' made good use of making it an excuse to work him harder, even though he was sure the doctor was an idiot as he was certain everyone drifts off when they're bored or over thinking things, and slide off tangent; it was only natural, he supposed, but another teacher realised soon after that he was just smarter, finishing classwork long before anyone else and getting bored, so they upped his class load and everything was kind of better.

"Terry...!" Kennedy reprimanded a moment later, which made the man grimaced, and Harry realised that she was more powerful than him, by far, by the way he backed down so easily. She probably let him get away with a lot of rubbish, but that was at 'home', or in the family, but his behaviour could be considered embarrassing, as well as being rude.

"I told you about this before!" she said before turning back to Harry with her wide smile back in place, and soft blue eyes. "Well; I'm Kennedy Greengrass, and this is my husband, Terry!" she gestured the man as he sneered and sulked at the same time. "Then we have my oldest daughter, Daphne," she said gesturing her blonde daughter, and the blonde girl nodded to him and offered a small smile as a good gesture, which he reciprocated with a grin, and her cheeks darkened. "And this is my youngest daughter, Astoria. I'm sure you'll get along great!" she said, but Astoria's narrowed eyes said she would not agree with that, even if Daphne was nonchalant about it either way.

"Umm… well, I'm Harry Evans," he replied, and he was surprised as she seemed to pause as her pale blue eyes meeting his, and widened slightly as she gazed into his emerald eyes in wonder. Mrs. Greengrass seemed to gulp before her smile became more radiant than ever. However, even her daughters caught the hitch and odd look. However, they looked just as confused by it as Harry was, but that just made for another mystery for him to figure out.

However; another oddity was Mr. Greengrass's sneer intensifying; his brown eyes were even colder than before. "Come on, before we're even later and miss the train-!" he spat out before he looked over the kids' heads, eyes widening slightly as he saw a gaggle of red heads. "Oh crap, come on, before we have to speak to that annoying Weasley woman!"

Harry was a little surprised as the man grabbed him and the two girls and shoved them viciously through the wall, and for that moment all 3 were on the same page and glared back at him in indignation while he and Mrs. Greengrass brought through the girls trolleys with their trunks. Harry and the girls looked at each other in surprise for a moment blushing before the girls grabbed their trolleys, Astoria sneering at him before walking ahead with their father, leaving Mrs. Greengrass to walk behind with Harry.

"Don't mind him, Harry; he has the sense of a grapefruit and the tact of an onion, but I know what he means about that woman," she said to Harry, to elaborate. "Arthur Weasley. Her husband is a great guy, not my type, kind of odd really, but still; a good guy, but his wife Molly… well, for a pureblood, blood-traitor; she can be more racist than some of the worst people I've met! She honestly doesn't even realise it herself; she is the definition of the bigotry in Gryffindor, but then I am biased as I was in Slytherin, and with house rivalries and all. You probably wouldn't like being in either house, but I think that you should make some friends on the train and what will-be, will-be, and you'll find your place at the sorting."

"Okay," he said fretting a little about what house would be his, and hoping the other kids were nice to him, and then he could make friends.

Mrs. Greengrass smiled as she went to her daughters as they were going to board the train without saying bye. He watched as Daphne hugged her mother and kissed her cheek in return, but Astoria fought it and lost. Bright red in the cheeks, and she caught Harry laughing at her and stuck her tongue out childishly. However, Harry did notice that Mr. Greengrass stayed back to the side, and wasn't going to even say more to the girls, and worse was they didn't care or wave, or even acknowledge him.

Harry looked around at the huge scarlet stream train and all of the other kids saying their farewells to parents and family members. It made him wish he had a family. But he had what he had. He could only hope that in the future he could make his very own family to love.

He was feeling jealous and lonely when he was surprised as Kennedy Greengrass engulfed him in a warm sneak hug. He melted before he realised what he was doing as he felt her soft chest on his cheek, squishing into his face; he was blushing madly as she pulled back, smiling at him in adoration.

"Don't worry Harry," she said as she gave him his first ever, motherly kiss to the forehead. He couldn't help but show his surprise, but she laughed it off. "I couldn't just let a cutie like you go without a hug and a kiss good bye," she said with a weird hitch of emotion in her voice, which made him more curious than ever.

"T-thank you," he mumbled under his breath while she giggled and gave him a gentle nudge towards the train as the last boarding call whistle sounded.

He smiled at her; his widest, and waved to her as he charged off and onto the train. He ended up near the back, finding a free compartment. He had thought about finding some other first years to hang out with, but he didn't know how to make friends like that, and he was certain the Greengrass girls wouldn't want his company either, so he would wait and hope for the best that a friend found him.

Sitting down he sighed as he looked out the window. He could see Mrs. Greengrass as the train started pulling away from the station. She saw him and waved, giving him a cheeky wink before they rounded the corner, out of sight.

He relaxed as he watched the scenery zoom by the window, wondering about that woman. How does a jerk bag like Mr. Greengrass get such a nice, beautiful woman to marry him? It seemed crazy, but it gave lots of hope for Harry's future love life, as he was not a jerk, plus he knew he was good looking too.

Harry had never been on a proper train before; the underground just wasn't the same as that was so noisy and kind of scary too with all of those people. He had used this thing called a portkey when the mean and honestly stupid witch arrived to show him around and take him shopping; it kind of teleported people, but the woman wasn't smart enough to even understand the potential concept of teleportation, maybe they should send muggle-born staff to green new muggle-born kids, but then Muggle-born's might have gone native; he would have to protect himself; he didn't want to catch stupid, or ignorance.

She wasn't nice at all. She didn't even care how he was going to get home, not that he went back once he was free from her patronizing idiocy. If he was in charge, he would never let anyone like her be in charge of dealing with people. She had no people skills to speak of, and Harry was certain she had no friends and everyone avoided her and made fun of her behind her back when they weren't being hateful about her.

Harry was sitting alone for a few minutes when his compartment door slid open, startling him. He looked up, surprised to see a pretty young girl standing in the doorway. She had the brightest smile he had ever seen, and he had thought Mrs. Greengrass's smile was nice.

She was small with bright brown eyes and long cherry red hair down further than her bottom left loose, clipped up in curtains framing her face over her shoulders on the left side by a kitten clip, and the other side, less so by some obviously hidden clips to keep her hair from her eyes. She was wearing her school robe, left undone with a white skirt and pale blue top underneath with pale blue knee socks and black shoes.

"Hey!" she greeted cheerfully. "I'm Ginevra Weasley, but everyone just calls me Ginny. I'll be a first year this year. This is so awesome. I can't wait, what year are you in?" she asked in a hurry, rushing out her words and nearly tripping over them.

"Oh, umm… I'll be a first year too," he said, which brightened her expression as she took the seat next to him, in his personal space, pushing herself up against him, blushing a little. "Err, yeah, and I'm Harry – Harry Evans!" he quickly gave his name as he realised she was waiting for it with a cute expectant look on her face.

"Nice to meet you Harry!" she greeted, hugging his arm after an eager handshake if afraid he might try running away from her; she was odd, but it was nice odd.

Harry gulped, as she was so close he could almost count the dashes of freckles on her pale skin, over her nose while she leaned on him, kneeling on the seat with his arm trapped in her hug. "It's umm… nice to meet you too," he quickly said, not used to such closeness to another human being. Mrs. Greengrass's hug didn't count as it wasn't for long, and she caught him off guard.

"It's funny. I don't think I've seen you around school before," she said, looking him over more carefully before her eyes widened in surprise. "You must be a muggle-born then," she said with a nod of her head, glaring at him as she let him go for a moment before sighing while he looked confused. "I just don't have it in me to be mean about muggles like mum, Ron, and Percy."

"So, you're a pureblood?" he asked, and she nodded her head in agreement. "And you want to be mean, because?" he couldn't help but ask, confused about the whole situation. She was about to answer when he thought of something better and asked that instead. "You look younger than me," he said, surprising her with the interruption. "So why would you have been to Hogwarts already?"

"Yeah, I'm ten, but that's when pure-bloods start school," she said before continuing. "Well, nine really, but that's more about none magical things, making sure we're all up to scratch with reading and writing, and maybe the odd simple spell, which were so much more fun."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle with the way she told him. It was condescending. She gave him a weird look and he shrugged. "Sorry. It's just that was a bit too smug. It was funny, and made you look as cute as a kitten, like your hair clip."

She blushed and pouted, but it was ruined by her tiny smile. "Well, I am a pureblood, so I'm obviously better than you!" she declared as fact.

Harry laughed again, and Ginny was as surprised as Harry when he playfully tackled her, pinning her to the seat where she struggled. He was heavier and stronger than she was. He then whispered something in her ear that made her shiver before she lit up with a white ripple for a very brief moment, and started giggling uncontrollably, and crying out for him to stop, tears in her eyes.

"Now who's better?" he asked, laughing with her.

"You are! You are!" she cried out trying unsuccessfully to wriggle free. "Please stop, I can't breathe!" she begged, and he let her go where she gulped in the air, breathing hard. He sat up helping her up next to him. She was holding her ribs half-glaring at him.

"That was mean!" she said, pouting after a few moments before she lent up against him smiling with a sigh, as she latched back onto his arm. "I'm sorry… things aren't all that… well when it comes to family and stuff. The magical world takes all of that very seriously, and my family has neither wealth nor power. Mum wants us to all start taking status and everything more seriously, but dad said we should make friends, not allies."

"What about you?" he asked, and she blushed, smiling.

"We're going to be the best of friends Harry, and I don't care what anyone says!" she admitted proudly as she hugged him tighter. "I mean, you're much more fun than most of the pure-bloods I've met!" she said as matter-of-fact.

Harry couldn't help but grin. "Yeah," he agreed, comforted by her; he liked the way she was holding him, as it was nice.

She then giggled as she sat up more, loosening her hold on him and poking his bare chest. "You'll have to do your shirt up soon, silly, and put on your robe. The teachers like you to look proper or something for all the big occasions like the Welcoming, and Leaving Feasts," she said before frowning as she poked his chest again before putting her hand flat on his soft skin, eyes wide.

"Wow Harry!" she declared in awe as she looked at him better. "That's real muscle...that is so cool. I sometimes see my brothers without tops when it's hot and they're playing silly games outside, and they're kind of flabby or real skinny! Though mum doesn't like when they take tops off because it apparently isn't proper or something, but boys don't have boobs like girls so it's okay I think," she said shrugging as she pulled her hand back while Harry was blushing at her bluntness.

"Well thanks for the 'memo'," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Any time!" she agreed with a smirk. "Anyway, you'll meet Luna soon if she finds me. She was the only friend I made. She is really nice though, but weird; I think you'll like her, she is pretty too, and nice to cuddle when one of us is feeling down, but we have you too now. She's a nice friend, but very strange sometimes. I think I've got the hang of her though," she said in a hurry. "I couldn't find her on the train. I hope she's not missed it."

"I'm sure she'll turn up for this sorting thing I've heard about," he replied while she nodded eagerly with a look of hope. "Though, I still can't figure this whole house thing out. I had worn robes in Diagon Alley, so I could fit in so I could ask people things, but they just expected me to know. What I've got so far is, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and this apparently hated house, Aerenight, but even the books are pretty elusive, and this huge one about Hogwarts was pretty useless if you wanted a bit of history other than stupid achievements and events the school held, like quidditch and stuff," he finished off shrugging.

"Okay," she began thoughtfully. "So we have the Gryffindors; they are supposed to be brave. Then we have, Ravenclaws who are supposedly all smarty pants, and Hufflepuffs the loyal hard workers. Slytherins are supposed to be cunning and ambitious, though if you ask Gryffindors they'll say evil too, but I'm not really sure myself. Then the Aerenights are near all muggle-born students, but they're supposed to be adventurous! I suppose coming to Hogwarts from the muggle world you would have to be, or you would be crying for the first few weeks.

"Professor McGonagall is nice but stern; she teaches transfiguration, and is the Head of Gryffindor House. Then Professor Sprout teaches herbology, and heads Hufflepuff. This tiny teacher, Professor Flitwick teaches charms and he is Head of Ravenclaw. Then this mean jerk, Snape teaches potions, and he is Head of Slytherin, and for some reason he absolutely hates the head of Aerenight. Professor Lupin teaches elementology, and heads Aerenight! But we don't go into elementology until third year as it's an elective, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to take it because it sounds so cool."

"OK, so these people founded the school and set up houses with their names?" Harry asked while she nodded her head in agreement, letting his arm go she took on a thinking pose.

"Yep," she said nodding. "There is, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Annabella Aerenight-."

"- anyway," she said leaning closer to whisper secretively for effect. "Rumour has it that Annabella Aerenight was muggle-born while the others were all pure-bloods.. and I heard once that she was a wealthy heiress to a duke or king or something like that, and that Hogwarts was built with her money, but then rumours are like that for all the founders, trying to claim the castle was rightfully theirs or something silly like that," she giggled, sitting back and letting her volume return to normal, she continued.

"Aerenight House isn't very popular with the other houses because of the whole muggle-born thing, but I would probably prefer to go there over Slytherin. Slytherin normally have so many rich pure-bloods; it wouldn't feel right. That's not to mention how angry my family would be as Slytherins have this reputation for being evil, or at least producing some pretty bad witches and wizards, even though Merlin himself was in Slytherin and he was a huge muggle rights activist with that whole Avalon thing and Camelot!"

"O-K," Harry said with a shrug as he filed away the Merlin bit in his 'holy cow, serious?' vault within his mind for later evaluation. "Well, at least those little monsters that run the bank were nice to me… well they weren't horrible."

Ginny laughed, shaking her head, amused with him. "Don't call them that to their faces or they will be horrible!"

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "So what house are you in?" he asked, startling her.

However, she rolled her eyes, shaking her head again. "We don't get sorted until we're ten, silly. So I'll be sorted with you. Haven't you been listening? I said that I would prefer to… never mind," she said, smiling at him while he blushed as he realised it had been heavily implied.

"So… what house do you think you'll be in then?" he asked, hoping she forgot his silly transgression.

"I don't know," she replied, shrugging. "I just know that all of my family have been in Gryffindor for centuries. Though, I don't know whether that's good or bad, as Gryffindors have a rep for being reckless idiots."

"Looks like you're going to break tradition then!" he replied, smirking as her pale cheeks lit up at the compliment.

"Actually, I hope your right," she said suddenly in thought. "I've met the Boy-Who-Lived, and I would rather somewhere different. I had always dreamt that he would be this awesome hero, but what we get is a big-headed, self-centred braggart! Then he's friends with my brother Ron, and Ron was already a selfish jerk, and has since gotten worse."

"Boy-Who-Lived?" he asked, baffled. "I've heard this kid mentioned a few times, but never figured out what it meant or who he was."

"Yeah, well," she leant in closer to him quivering and holding back onto his arm, and this time taking his hand; her face was nearly touching his as if this was going to be the biggest secret ever. "Years ago, back about nine and a half years I think. There was this super-evil Dark Wizard. His name: Voldemort!" she hissed out the name, flinching, but Harry didn't react more than befuddlement. "Well anyway, Neville Longbottom was fifteen months or something like that.

"Rumour tells of a prophecy. They say that it foretold the Dark Lords defeat at the hands of a child. He supposedly heard about this. So he sort to find the child. He had his Death Eaters, which is what he called his supporter, search for the child that matched the description in the prophecy.

"He went after the Longbottom's, and killed the boys' father," she said mysteriously. "However, his mother was left comatose in the hospital to this day. The Dark Lord; he tried to kill Longbottom, but something happened and his unstoppable killing curse flew back and obliterated him.

"This is how Neville Longbottom became the Boy-Who-Lived," she finished her story with a sigh of relief. "I don't know any more than that, sorry, but that's all anybody really knows about that Halloween night anyway."

"Wow, you make a great story teller, Ginny!" he said, smiling at her as she blushed.

"Well… thanks and… people don't usually say 'his' name, even now they're afraid he'll return, and with magic, who knows. They call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but if Dumbledore is allowed to say it," she said, shrugging.

"So I gather this Voldemort dude…" he trailed off as she flinched and gasped at the name, and she was awed he said it so casually. He shrugged and continued. "Well, anyway, he was trying to hurt muggle-born people and muggles?"

"Yeah; he wasn't very nice at all," she readily agreed. "But he also wanted to conquer the world or something."

Harry snorted at that shocking her. "Sorry, I was just wondering how he would deal with millions of highly trained and dangerous muggle soldiers with highly advanced weaponry? Or I've watched too many alien invasion movies when my aunt was out and my uncle didn't mind if I sat and watched too because my cousin freaked out at movies like that."

She frowned before shrugging. "I don't know, maybe he just wanted to concur the magical world because even a wizard as powerful as him had limits, and nowhere near that many people, but I don't know what you mean by weaponry; do you mean swords and stuff? And what's a movie? Is it like the theatre? And what's an alien? That's kind of a weird word."

"Umm... maybe I'll teach you something during a holiday and show you around the muggle world, take you to see a movie, and you would understand, but let's just say he was sneaky; he was a Slytherin, right, who knows what he could really do?" he said and asked while she nodded her head, and it was her time to feel baffled about something. "So anyway, this jerk Neville will be in his… second year?" he asked to get more knowledge. It sounded like this boy needed to be avoided if he could manage it.

She nodded her head in agreement; glad to be back on track of something she knew all too well. "He needs his butt kicking to knock some manners into him. He thinks he can do whatever he wants because he's some supposed hero. Then his family manage to get him near everything, and the corrupt and greedy give in to them easily according to my dad. He works at the ministry in muggle affairs because idiots think it is funny to curse muggle stuff, and people get hurt and not just muggles, so he deals with fixing the problems."

Harry laughed when they turned together as the door slid open. It was a small girl with light blonde hair tied back to her back, wearing weird radish earrings and a bottle cap necklace. She had some stunning and expressive sky blue eyes. She was wearing her robe open like Ginny but wore a blue summer dress underneath with normal white socks, and black shoes.

"Luna!" Ginny squealed with delight as she hugged her friend before plopping back down next to Harry with a smile. "Hey, Luna, this is Harry Evans, our new best friend. Harry, this is Luna Lovegood," she introduced them.

"H-hi," he replied while she smiled and drifted over to the seat the other side of him, just as close as Ginny was with an endearing smile as she examined him closely.

"Hello Harry!" she greeted with a misty, breathy voice. "Do you know your mana is glowing so much with kittanegaels?" she asked him, smiling further.

Harry looked to Ginny, confused. She giggled and answered. "They're supposed to be a sign of lots of good mana. She 'sees' them on lots of people."

"Oh," he said looking down at himself before back to Luna. "Well, thanks a lot for the heads up, Luna."

"You are welcome Harry," she said, pleased he wasn't making fun of her like everyone else; apart from Ginny.

"Where have you been Luna?" Ginny quickly asked as her friend looked to her.

"I'm sorry Ginevra," she said regretfully. "I was confronted by that bully Neville Longbottom and his friends making fun of me until a Slytherin prefect turned up and saved me. Though, I think she only saved me because it was 'him'."

Ginny sighed in relief and glompped onto her friend, over Harry's pulling him into the hugging too. Luna looked like she was enjoying the hug as she hugged back, lavishing in the attention while Harry did enjoy the contact he had lacked for so long, he felt a little uncomfortable at too much too fast before Ginny kissed Luna's check and let go so they could return to their seats.

"I was kind of worried about you, silly!" Ginny said while she was hugged up to 1 of Harry's arms and Luna was eagerly hugging the other once she saw Ginny and realised she was allowed too.

It was nice to finally have friends.

Harry was having a great time with his new friends, playing a card game where cards blew up in your face if you snapped wrong. Then there was this chess with moving pieces that didn't like Harry much because he kept winning. The pieces he chose did like him, however, Ginny and Luna both kept pouting as they had been teaching him how to play, and he had some natural talent. He had always wanted to learn how to play chess, and other games but never had the friends to play with, but he could learn all the games he wanted to now. And he would secretly admit he liked that they would lounge on him without hesitation; it was comforting somehow to accept their cuddly nature to him.

It was around lunchtime that a woman with a near empty snack cart turned up looking apologetic. "Sorry dears, we don't have much left. Mr. Longbottom nearly bought it all. I tried to talk some reason into him, but…" she sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"That's OK Miss," Harry said smiling. "I bought some sandwiches from the sandwich shop," he said smiling as the other 2 waved her off. Luna was carrying hers in her bag and Ginny's was in her large inside pocket, a little squished.

"Why does mum never listen when I tell her what I want?" Ginny asked herself, as she looked her sandwiches over sadly.

"Here," Harry startled them both as he had pulled out his trunk, resized it and opened a refrigerated compartment with several baguette rolls filled with all sorts. He pulled out the rolls and offered them up. "You can share these. I won't eat them all, and I don't want to waste them. I have some fizzy cans too," he said as he had stockpiled, just in case the magical people drunk something stupid and yucky, like pumpkin juice or worse.

The girls both looked at the odd tins cans each, confused until they watched Harry open his orange and take a sip before using his trunk as a table and starting his sandwich. The girls then pulled the ring pulls opening the cans and drinking the tasty fizzy stuff.

Harry couldn't help but smile after lunch, as he had each of his new best friends either side of him, taking naps hugging an arm each before he fell asleep soon after.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Do you think those boats look safe?" Harry asked nervously as he looked from the giant man with a beard sitting in one of the little wooden boats by himself to his two new best friends, Ginny and Luna while other kids climbed into boats without a thought for their own personal safety, which was crazy to him; the boats looked anything but safe. The boats were old, and had rusted nail, and some of the wood looked to have been rotting away.

Luna and Ginny wouldn't have thought about it either if Harry hadn't said anything. However, now, looking from their new best friend to the flimsy looking boat they were supposed to climb into they felt concerned, and rightfully so they silently said, nodding to each other before back to Harry.

He had done up his shirt, apart from the top few buttons, and was now wearing a long black robe that he left open because even though the sun had gone down it was still humid and hot. But no matter how hot he would prefer not to have a night time swim in the dark water.

"Well. I think magic probably stops them from sinking," Ginny said to herself more than Harry or Luna, trying to reassure herself that she wouldn't fall in and drown a horrible death.

"What? We're not going to share with them losers!"

They were startled, and turned to see Astoria arguing with her sister, just behind them, glare pouting angrily. However, Daphne looked nonplussed by the whole thing and gave Harry a shrug as she saw him watching them before turning back to her stubborn little sister.

"It's either that or we go with that jerk Longbottom," Daphne retorted rolling her eyes. "You were the one who waited until the train stopped before going to the bathroom, which is why we were at the back of the queue! Anyway, mum doesn't like us listening to dads' muggle hate stuff because he's just sore that she liked-."

 _"Whatever…!"_

The brown haired girl huffed as she just barged passed Harry, Ginny and Luna and climbed into the boat with her sister sighing and climbing in after her. They sat at the other end facing the 3 best friends as they waited for them to climb in.

"Umm… Astoria and Daphne Greengrass," Harry introduced them nervously. "Their mum is awesome, but I think they take after their dad in the 'manners' department... well at least Astoria does," he said which caused Astoria to glare her hardest while he saw a small smirk on Daphne's lips. But he ignored Astoria's silliness as he climbed in the boat and helped his friends in to sit with him, opposite the sisters.

It wasn't a moment sooner that the giant man saw everyone was settle and the boats pulled away sailing off across the deep dark lake towards the magnificent silhouette of the castle-school. Harry was certain that the school would house many secrets for him to discover, and truths he could uncover; if for nothing more than to bug the purists.

"Umm... hi Astoria...!" Ginny greeted nervously, trying to keep her giant grin through all of the cold staring the brunette was expertly aiming at them while her sisters was neutral, and cool.

"Weasley," she replied as if saying that was the greatest struggle in her life.

"I told you, my name is Ginny!" she replied sighing. "I don't hate you so I don't call you by your family name. I don't get why you would hate me so much anyway; it's mean. I have never done anything wrong to you!"

"You have now!" she replied, gesturing to Harry. "You're hanging out with a mud-blood!"

"Mud-blood..?" Harry asked, startling Ginny as she looked ready to leave her place and attack the muggle way. "That is your insult…?" he asked, shocking them all into staring at him. "Dirty-blood...? The insult would imply that I would be offended by having muggle ancestry. This would then derive that I hate muggles and other muggle-born mage, which is ridiculous. That can only be an insult to a wannabe! I am what I am, and why should I care about simple-minded bigotry. I bet if you look hard enough your bloodline derived from muggles too!"

"Take that back...!" Astoria demanded with a fire in her eyes that Harry preferred over the icy meanness she normally had.

Harry smirked as he leaned over, crawling round to his knees; his face mere centre metres from hers, noses touching so soft they were almost not at all. His emerald green eyes connecting and capturing her cool pale blue eyes. Her cheeks lit up on fire as she could smell him, and feel his cool minty breath on her lips as well as taste it.

"Magicians...! All...! Came...! From...! Muggles...!" he said, drawing out each word, and with emphasis that each word made Astoria flinch, as if hit before he sat back with a huge grin while her glare returned with the brightest red cheeks any of them had ever seen before, and Ginny and Luna were snickering.

"Not funny!" she retorted as she tried to pretend her sister wasn't struggling to hold in her laughter, which was a good sign Harry thought that she was at least not a robot, but then he best not try to explain what a robot was to any of them or he would be at it all night.

It wasn't long after that that the five were led into the castle by a stern woman. Professor McGonagall. She met them at the doors where the new first years separated from the second years. A beautiful black woman with long, smooth dark hair and dark eyes led off the second years so that they could get seats in the Great Hall to watch the sorting.

Astoria surprisingly stayed with Harry, Ginny, and Luna. Though, it was probably just because she knew them and hadn't made many friends if any last year. Then with her attitude, it was not surprising, but Harry knew how douchy her dad was, so he wanted to be nice at least, poor girl needed some help, and Harry knew how lonely the world could be.

Harry was quite awed at the amazing sights the school offered, and who could blame him. From the huge lake that reflected the full moon outside, to the moving and talking paintings around the school that he was certain spied on everyone, because he would use them for that purpose, so made sure to be wary of them? He had never seen anything quite so awesome. He could live without technology for a while if he had such awesome things to explore, which would keep him busy.

The Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall led them through into an antechamber to wait a short while where many fools in all nervousness wondered what would sort them. They thought from the ridiculous to the absurd!

Then the teacher returned to collect them, holding an old wooden three-legged stool and a ratty old pointed wizard's hat. It reminded Harry of a patchwork quilt from where people over the centuries had tried to repair it on the cheap. They had magical powers and again didn't use them to repair stuff for free, which was even more absurd than fighting a troll to find their houses.

They were all led from their chamber, after the thing with the creepy ghosts floating through walls and pretending they didn't know they would have been there, and then into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was lined with five tables using different colours for the banners over the tables. Kids were all seated at the House tables as the first years poured in either side of the middle table.

The two at either end were decorated in scarlet and emerald. The far right was red, decorated with a golden lion; the Gryffindor Table. The far left was the green one, decorated with the magnificent silver snake that was Slytherins coat of arms.

Then next to them, either side of the centre table, on the right was Hufflepuff in yellow with a black and white badger. The other side was blue with a black bird in its centre, which was Ravenclaws symbol.

The centre table caught Harry's eyes most. It was deep purple with a black border and a huge silhouette of a large bat with its wings spread wide like a shadow. Its eyes were in shadow, but it was easy to see its features if you paid attention. The bat was hanging upside down, wings out. It seemed to have its mouth open in a screech, and then surrounding it leading back to the distance were many more bats, smaller, and indistinct. That was the Coat of Arms to the muggle-born House, Aerenight House, founded by the witch Annabella Aerenight.

The hall was intriguing as candles floated around on thin air. The ceiling was looking out to the sky, as if it wasn't there upon first looking, but Harry could see the supports. It was wicked cool. Harry knew he had to find the charms to make a ceiling like that for when he buys a house.

He had never expected to see such beauty in the Great Hall, but here it was, special, and crazy all in one. He suspected they had some of those house elf's he had heard they had enslaved to make the place nice and clean. Though, he didn't like the thought of slaves no matter whether they supposedly liked it; he knew they didn't know any better, and magic forced them to obey anyway, so he couldn't agree that they really liked it or whether that was the magic they were under.

Harry walked between his 2 best friends while Astoria kept close to them as she had started looking nervous as they were led with the other first years to a stop at the front of the hall where the stool had been placed down, and the hat was placed on top. The hall then went quiet as the hat started singing a really bad song that everyone applauded enthusiastically anyway.

Harry took that opportunity to look around the hall. He let his eyes fall on the teachers table first. He couldn't miss the old man in the centre with his long white hair, beard, and blue eyes peering over his half-moon specs even if he wanted too. He was certainly Professor Albus Dumbledore: the headmaster. He seemed like the amusing old man stereotype of a wizard.

Then Harry grimaced as he looked at a greasy haired professor. The man was sneering at him with a hate so profound Harry could feel it in the air. He quickly looked away to the guy with the red turban. There was just something cowardly about the way his eyes darted all over the place looking for enemies that weren't likely going to get him because that would be too much bother when the hall was full of wizards and witches, most of them trained to some degree.

Looking further down the table he was surprised to see a wild looking man with greying brown hair and dangerous grey eyes. He was looking at Harry; his eyes were holding a sadness he had only ever seen reflected in the mirror before. His body seemed to be shaking a little while he sat with Dumbledore. The old man seemed to be talking to him, and he nodded and looked away.

It was a little odd, but he shook his head, clearing it of any weird thoughts as he noticed the hat had stopped its song. He applauded with his friends and Astoria, as she doesn't want to be his friend, yet, but he liked her mum, so maybe she was kind of his friend, or not quite, but whatever.

"First years," McGonagall began to gain their full attention. "When I call out your names you shall come forward, take a seat and place the hat upon your head to be sorted. Once your house has been chosen, take off the hat and take a seat at the chosen table."

She then paused and looked at all of the nervous first years sternly to make sure they had all been paying attention, which they seemed to have been as she started calling out names of first years to step up and place on the ratty old hat.

Harry watched as the sorting started, children having to go up to the front, sit on the stool, place the hat on their head for it to sorts out what house you were best suited. Though, he wondered whether that was possible, or whether the hat just threw kids where they wanted or something because he doubted that everyone who was sorted had the traits they were supposed to in spades. He didn't mind too much, though it seemed that Slytherin house was the pureblood equivalent to Aerenight House being for Muggle-born's, only add in the racism.

That made him feel that Slytherin was certainly out was that he didn't want to have to deal with racist fools, but he didn't much care otherwise. He watched as Astoria was called forward. It took over a minute for the hat to call out her house.

 _"Slytherin!"_

She was quick in rushing away from Harry, Ginny, and Luna, looking pale and relieved, worried even. It looked like something went on that had terrified her. Harry made a mental note to find out what house the hat thought she wanted that she 'didn't' because that would be amusing to no end.

Though, he wasn't as surprised as he could have been that she went into Slytherin as she wanted to be a racist like her father. She took the seat next to her sister, and a black haired girl who was likely her sister's best friend; she was grinning at Astoria about something.

"Lovegood, Luna!" the deputy head called out, and the blonde girl was nervous as she stepped up to the stool, sat and placed on the hat. It took a few moments for anything to happen when the hat suddenly called out.

 _"Aerenight!"_

Luna pulled off the hat, giving her best friends a wide grin, as there was a slight pause. Her dreamy blue eyes full of surprise and wonderment just as the centre table started applauding. Luna smiled wider. Her cheeks lit red slightly as she hurried to take her seat with the other first year Bats.

Harry had half-expected Ravenclaw or something, which seemed to suit her odd mind, but now he thought about it. She did seem to have an adventurous spirit. He liked that about her, and it was probably the reason Ginny was drawn to her too.

"Evans, Harry!" McGonagall called after a while later. Harry had zoned out, so she had startling him. She looked up from her list and staring at the nervous boy for the briefest of moments with an odd look in her eyes before gesturing the stool. Harry gulped and took a deep breath when Ginny quickly squeezed his hand giving him a small reassuring smile.

"Good luck," she whispered to him as she let his hand go and let him walk forward.

It was unnerving to have all eyes on him as he picked up the hat and sat on the stool. Why couldn't they all just examine their tables or something? He took one final deep breath before he placed the hat on his head where it slipped down covering his eyes. Thankfully the hat blocked out the view of his large audience as they were unnerving him further as they stared at him unblinking.

'Be in your noggin, Evans!' a small voice whispered in his ear. He nearly jumped out of the seat, startled. It was a talking hat. He should have expected nothing less than talking because that was the main thing it did, and singing, but he wouldn't want to mention that it was bad singing.

'Yes, where to put you...?' the hat mumbled in his mind. "A great mind yes! Hard working, certainly, and loyal too… and what is this, cunning, very… yes, bravery, very much, but no, you already know the choice is yours… Gryffindor would not suit you. You would resent them; hate them even, for their ideals. Let us see this! A thirst for adventure I see. Such an independent young man you are Mr. Evans, but where to put you…?'

'I don't mind really… but-…' he trailed off in thought.

'How odd; it is so rare that someone would be so open, but not Gryffindor or Slytherin eh!' the hat mumbled to itself more than Harry.

'Yeah, but...'

'Another Weasley, eh,' the hat chuckled. 'Well... she has her choice as you have yours. Ready for this or not it's time you make your new family!'

The hat had paused for dramatic effect, ruining Harry's nerves even though he knew what house he was going too; he felt it at the very core of his being where he would be happiest.

 _"Aerenight!"_

The centre table started applauding loudly as Harry sighed in relief as he pulled off the hat, placed it back on the stool and rushed over to the centre table, sitting next to Luna. He left the seat the other side of him for Ginny knowing she would certainly follow him.

He couldn't help but feel bad as Ginny looked so sad, but if the hat doesn't really choose then Ginny would be joining them in a few minutes anyway. He just had to wait, saving the seat next to him for when she chose to join her best friends.

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

Harry shot Ginny a reassuring smile, as she nodded and took a seat on the chair. She pulled the hat on her head and waited. She was under the hat for fifteen seconds at most when the hat shouted. The hall went deathly quiet.

 _"Aerenight!"_

Ginny was blushing deep red when she pulled off the hat, looking around nervously.

"Oh my, a Weasley... in the Bats Cave...!"

"I can't believe it. The Weasley's couldn't sink any lower!"

However, no more comments like that could be heard as Harry started clapping, with Luna joining in, and the rest of the house following suit, starting with the first years.

Ginny quickly rushed over and took the seat next to Harry, holding onto his arm, shaking with nerves before the applauding could stop. The older Aerenights nearest them knew about Weasley's, and strained to look round to see this one, holding a muggle-born boys arm while he was reassuring her, befuddled by this turn of events, and in some, amused.

The rest of the sorting continued as normal, after Professor Dumbledore made announcements, and threatened people with death if they wandered into a forbidden forest. That was nice of him; no huge wall – what would stop mean monsters sneaking out of the forest?

Once the weird old man had finished his ramblings the tables filled up with food for the students and they began to dig in. The tables filled with foods of all varieties if you were at a table beside Aerenight. However, the Aerenight table only had things like fish fingers, sausages, mash potatoes and green vegetables, which was wrong, and annoying as what the others had looked delicious, and had tons of variety.

"Why is our food different from the other four tables?" Harry suddenly asked loud enough for the older students to hear. "They have such variety, and roast dinner and all sorts, but we have… like what the hell…?"

One of the older students, a boy with black hair sitting nearby snorted bitterly.

"Why do you think kid?" he asked in mock wonder. "We're a house full of mud-bloods and blood-traitors, so we get below their standards," he said, sounding like he wanted to start a war over it and Harry could understand as he could smell the roast chickens and chops.

"Well that's pathetic," he replied in annoyance, thinking hard. If he could just find the kitchens, he would be set, even if he had to cook the food. He had gotten plenty of practice with his 'family'. It was just lucky that they didn't make him cook and then starve him. It just became one of his chores because he had gotten so good at cooking.

"Yeah we know," said another older student; a beautiful girl with short-cropped blonde hair and green eyes. "But what can we do about it. It's just the way they are. Maybe if we had a few decent quidditch players and won a few games we might actually get a little respect around here, but most of our players suck on a broom. It's like Muggle-born's aren't cut out for flying, but then pure-bloods have years of practice before school."

"Yeah or even win the house cup for once," said a brown haired boy with a sigh.

"I can fly," interrupted Ginny. "Are there any team positions? I saw you play last year and you sucked, well, not you, you're brilliant, but most of the team, and… – no offence"

"None taken," the girl replied. "Thanks, and… the team does suck. First years don't normally get onto the team, but we do have a chaser, and seeker position available."

"Um, what is quidditch?" asked Harry because he like the other first years (except Luna) were looking beyond confused and none of them seemed likely to ask any time soon. "I had seen the shop and know it's played on flying broomstick but I didn't ask anyone."

The blonde girl: Aerenights new quidditch captain. She was a fifth year chaser on the team, and began the explanation for the younger students while they ate and listened with rapt attention. Some other students added in bits she missed out. To Harry it sounded like an unusual but intriguing sport, and would not mind learning to play himself if only because flying on a broom sounded awesome. Maybe they had broom races that would be fun too.

"Well, you know what," the team captain, Emily Rose began. "I could ask our head of house Professor Lupin if we can try-out first years," she said as she gestured to the wild looking professor from earlier. "Then you would be able to have your own brooms at school."

"That would be awesome, but when are try-outs?" asked Ginny excitedly, hoping for the best, and apparently, according to her, Harry found out that Professor Lupin was a really stand up teacher, and Ginny seemed determined that Harry would be trying out with her as Luna apparently didn't like flying fast.

"Don't get your hopes up yet. We might not be allowed," Emily said with a shrug. "But Gryffindor have their precious Boy-Who-Lived seeking for them, and he got on the team first year, and he was ten. So we can use that to our advantage. Even though the Longbottom's want the teachers to play favourites, most don't, and not for him, but Snape…"

She did not need to give further explanation as Harry looked over at the sneering douche bag. He was dreading potions because that man was so horrible and Harry hadn't met him yet. That proved that Snape was not good for anything.

The feast was a fun affair for the new Aerenights and old alike, (ignoring the cheap hypermarket branded food). Everyone was so friendly and helpful. They looked out for each other, as a proper family should. Having no family himself Harry was lavishing in the atmosphere. They had even accepted Ginny even though she was this Ron boy's sister, and he was a racist jerk! She was one of them now, along with half-blood, but magical-raised Luna.

They didn't even seem to care too much about the non-feast they received compared to the rest of the school. It was just normal to them, and they put up with it because they were stronger than that, and refused to let the racism get their spirits down. They were a strong family who would support each other through any hardships.

Harry learnt a few more things such as why he had not noticed the nine year olds was because they came with the older students, and were scattered around the school sitting at which table they liked, which didn't include Aerenight, and only first and second years took the boats while the rest took invisible-thing drawn carriages.

Also, he learnt a few things about their head of house Professor Remus Lupin. He taught an elective subject for third years and above, which was elementology. It taught students about their element, and better control over their magic because of it, which sounded interesting to Harry. Though, he thought Ginny mentioned something about that earlier; it was nice knowing a little more about elementology.

Apparently, the professor was of the fire element, and a lykan, which was impressive since it was a full moon, and Harry worried a little, but the others laughed it up as he apparently had superb control. Harry didn't know how he would have dealt. Therefore, Harry just shrugged sheepishly and was interested to know what his element might be but had to wait for his third year to find out.

Soon the feast was over and Dumbledore stood giving all sorts of announcements about banned magical items that nobody would listen too; the forest on the grounds being off limits again; no magic to be used in the corridors, and not to go to the third floor corridor to the right if you don't want to die a most horrid death. They should probably just lock, seal, and ward that off if it's that dangerous. But then again, common sense; he didn't think they had any.

Harry thought it was some sick joke at first, like many others, but the serious expression on his face, and repeating the warning over to force on them the importance made Harry and those others realise he was being 'deadly' serious.

After Dumbledore finished with the announcements the Aerenight prefects called out for the first years to follow them and led the way through the castle. It took about fifteen minutes to reach the 9th floor since they were made to walk faster than normal because of its greater distance than any other towers.

They stood before an alcove with a beautiful tan marble statue of a young woman of maybe 15 or 16 with some kind bat perched on her shoulder. She was wearing long dark marble robes that draped her body with a hood shadowing her face. She was wearing a very elegant and flowing dress under her robe with a corset boosting up her large cleavage, with a mocking smirk on her lips that made her look almost alive. Her eyes seemed to be a shine of emerald glittering in the torch light.

"Abracadabra!" one of the prefects said which caused some giggling.

However, Harry and the other first years jumped as the statue sunk into the wall as if walking backwards, winking at the students as she moved around a corner. The wall behind her was dismantled itself, pulling back and away with her as she stood aside.

Harry was awed as he looked at the statue as the bat on her shoulder, made of black marble was moving and squeaking while the woman looked more alive than anything as her stone clothes were actually moving like material, and she locked eyes with Harry for a moment and he blushed as she made a kissy face at him.

The prefects laughed as they nudged him in first with his friends and other first years following them into a hall with spiral staircase leading down. It was all carpeted in fluffy purple with wooden walls leading around with some paintings of fluttering bats leading all the way down, getting closer to the front to see the new first years.

Ginny and Luna both held one of Harry's arms and hands each as they were impressed, and they had been to school before, so it was likely that neither Gryffindor nor Ravenclaw had an awesome statue like that.

Harry led the way down the staircase with his best friends looking all over at the paintings, and was pleased that something finally amazed Ginny and Luna so much since he knew they had never seen Aerenight Tower before. It was impressive and warm while feeling homely and comfortable, but when they stepped out into the common room their eyes bulged wide open.

It was huge with a massive veranda spanning round above them with bookshelves and study tables. The walls were all varnished wood up to a huge light arched ceiling. The floor was all carpeted in purple with leather couches and chairs all over and around angling a huge fireplace. The windows were massive, wide and tall, clear with large blinds up. It made the place seemed more open, and airy, looking out over the lake and forest, staring out to the distance where a huge river led through a valley of trees from the lake.

The room was vast and oval shaped, with many still paintings from people to bats, and even one that contained all 5 founders of the school. Then overhanging the fireplace was a huge bat that wasn't being very bat like as the flying fox was lying on the floor on a rug, like those on the floor between sofas and coffee tables as it was in a huge comfortable looking homely cave. The bat was snoozing away with its wings curled up around its fluffy orange and black body, ignoring them, or a heavy sleeper.

There was a large set of taps to one side that looking seemed to dispense different drinks with cupboards, which likely carried cups and mugs, and a sink to clean up after.

"Gryffindor don't have anything like that!" Ginny whispered to Harry staring at the taps. "In fact, Gryffindor isn't this big or clean!" she declared in amazement.

Harry smiled as he thought about it before looking further he could see twin doors to the boys' dorms and twin doors to a girl's dorms, and then there were doors leading to bathrooms. Spiralling staircases climbed up to the upper levels, and everything just looked so fresh and exciting. Obviously, the upper floor was designed for a study area, so the people in the main common room didn't disturb anyone when they've finished and were having fun or playing.

The most amazing thing he had to admit was Ginny and Luna's expressions since they looked even more shocked and impressed compared to the other first years, and he felt a little better about his lack of magical experience through it.

Suddenly one of the prefects cleared his throat to gain their attention, which was when they all seemed to realise how quiet they were. He grinned cockily at them when he had their attention and led them towards the fireplace where he and his partner prefect stood in front of them ready to speak.

"OK now first years! Before we begin! This is Spirit!" he gestured the large sleeping Bat over the fireplace. "She can be a little pushy, rude, and well; she has an odd sense of humour, so please don't let her get you into trouble!

"Other than that, she is like a guardian of sort, watching out for those in her house. She sleeps a lot and sometimes leaves her portrait for a while, but she'll answer any questions she can when she's here and awake.

"OK then, about our house. We are sorcerers the wizarding society doesn't much like, but tolerates to a degree. However, while you are here in this house and even beyond that we are family! We will help each other out as much as we possibly can no matter the consequences, because that is what family does.

"If you need help with your homework, don't hesitate to ask an older student if they have free time to help you they shall at least try. We like to do well in this house to prove we are not weaklings just because of our house or heritage.

"So first let me tell you, life will be easy if you stick together, and stick with the rest of the house. Of course making friends outside the house is encouraged, because acting like the rest of the school is a pointless waste of time and energy we could use for something more productive and fun.

"However, I should warn you now, while two of the other houses for the most part will leave us alone because they are not stupid enough to think we're helpless against them, and know we can and will fight back or retaliate just as fiercely as needed..."

He paused here to let his words sink in, and Harry gulped taking a long deep breath as he looked at Ginny and Luna to see Luna looked like she wasn't listening, and Ginny was looking a little pale as she looked at him. However, he gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it though a little reluctance, as she remembered that the houses were in some kind of feud, and now she had to 'fight' for her new house; against her brothers, but they were kind of gits anyway so she internally shrugged.

"However," he finally continued. "Slytherin House seem to think they're better than everybody else no matter how many times their spells are deflected. But we have the advantage on them since they are always warring with those idiot Gryffindors who think everything is plain and simply good versus evil, and that they're the good guys. So the Slytherins pay a lot less attention to us because of this, which we should be thankful for.

"However, that does not mean we can let our guard down around either of them. Slytherins think we are scum, and Gryffindors are threatened by us possibly being the better good guys', so treat us like crap, trying to keep us down, and honestly they're more racist than Slytherins.

"Well the good versus evil crap is mainly speculation since they accept Muggle-born's, and blood-traitors with open arms, but not quite the same as their Muggle-born's start going native and they encourage this foolish behaviour, which then makes them offended by words like mud-blood, which would tell any intelligent persons that they were ashamed to have muggle family's, which is a disgrace. Anyway, out of our blood-traitor collection we only have around ten, including our two new first years-."

He gestured towards Ginny and Luna with a smirk while Ginny blushed brightly at being singled out looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Luna didn't seem to be paying any attention what so-ever as she was humming lightly while looking around in marvel, cuddling Harry's arm, happy.

"Well enough about that for now. You will find out more as time goes on here at Hogwarts," he continued grinning at all the first years. "Maybe this year we might be able to win the house cup...

"Or, even better and win the quidditch cup. If we can get some better members on the team, or the current team improves. Well boys and girls, I'm sure you can find your rooms," he finished gesturing towards the dormitories.

"Have a good night; first classes tomorrow so don't stay up too late! Classes start at nine thirty so try to be up for a shower and to get dressed by eight thirty in the morning, so you have enough time to get to the Great Hall and have a quick breakfast."

He finished as all the first years headed off to their dorms. Harry was heading up the stairs when he heard the rest of the house entering the common room behind them. He wondered vaguely whether they planned it like that.

The first floor dorm room had a platinum plaque on it saying first years so he entered followed by five other boys he had only vaguely talked with at dinner.

They all nervously looked around the dull cream room with huge oak four-poster beds with purple hangings, covers, carpet, and two huge windows with window seats overlooking the lake and forest. Trunks were at the edge of each bed as they had been brought from the train for them while they were eating. Harry had left his when he realised that no one else was taking theirs, and was pleased to see it again, next to a bed by a window.

Harry wondered who could have brought them up and how they knew what house they went into so quickly, but shrugged it off for another day since he was too exhausted to care about that too much, right then. Anyway, when something weird happened he should just answer with magic, because that was probably the right answer, and find out how that magic worked once he had gotten settled.

Harry found his trunk at the end of the bed by one of the large windows and sat on it, looking at the two bedside tables he had either side of the head of his bed in wonder. They both had draws and some kind of fire lamp on each in Bat shaped patterns. Annabella Aerenight sure did have a great love for Bats, not that Harry was going to complain since Bats are cool.

He had never even considered the possibility that in all of his life he would ever have such a beautiful, huge and comfortable bed. It all seemed too much. It almost made up for the stupidity of the rest of the wizarding world just to have such comfort, and from the expression Ginny wore in the common room earlier this whole tower probably out-shined Gryffindors completely.

He sighed contently as he looked around as the other boys either sat or stood around looking nervous so Harry introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Harry Evans!" he just announced out of the blue making the others jump, but they laughed at themselves for being jumpy.

"I'm Matthew Parks," said a small mousey boy with rusty brown hair and light grey eyes smiling brightly.

"Yo, the names Donovan Kelley," introduced a dark skinned boy with very dark brown hair in some tight dreadlocks, and dark eyes, giving a wave of his hand as he dropped down onto his bed. "You guys can just call me Don, or Donny though, everyone else does!"

"I-I'm David Waylon," said a small timid looking boy with dim dark eyes and short cut hair; he had a cross between white and Asian look going for him.

"And I'm Edward Sanders," added a boy with rusty ginger hair and dark blue eyes. "Just call me, Ed, or Eddy I guess."

"I'm Samuel Spencer," introduced the last boy as everyone else was staring at him for his name. He had light brown hair with brown tan skin and dark eyes. He smiled nervously. "Just call me Sam. Mexico if you were wondering, but I was born in the states, been living in the UK for a few years. It's nice to meet you all," he said and it was true that he did have a hint of Spanish in his voice, but otherwise his accent was American.

"Well what do you guys think of all this?" asked Donovan as he shook his head. "It's a bit overwhelming for me, but that bloody common room is awesome. I expected something cool but that was almost too much."

"Yeah it was awesome," agreed Eddy grinning. "Though, Annabella Aerenight seems to have been obsessed with Bats, not that I'm complaining since they're totally awesome paintings and all, and Batman is so my favourite superhero!"

"Na man...!" Donny disagreed shaking his head in disagreement. "Static is so much cooler!"

"Spider-Man...!" Sam interrupted with a grin. "I prefer Marvel Comics anyway!"

"I always liked Doctor Strange or Zatanna!" Harry said with a thoughtful smile. "I guess that might have been because magic is freaking awesome!" he declared while the other boys nodded their heads in agreement. "Though that doesn't mean the magical people aren't stupid because they are. I saw these people wearing ragged old robes when they have magical powers!"

"Yeah, I wondered about that too!" Eddy agreed, nodding his head. "How could people with magical powers ever be hard up for anything...!?"

"I don't know," he replied while he shrugged with the other boys. "So were you guys all as freaked as me when you found out you were like real freaky powered magicians?" he asked them eagerly.

"Too right I was," laughed Sam. "It took a while for me to get used to the idea. Mum and dad were a little more accepting since it explained away all of those freaky things that kept happening around me."

They all settled down into talk about themselves and their families, and of course comic books; the main source of entertainment for Harry as his cousin Dudley got them for gifts, and either couldn't read or was too lazy and they never got opened; he had hundreds of them in his trunk, as whole series of comics were bought for the ungrateful twerp.

Well Harry expertly diverted things away from him when it came to family as he wasn't even sure where he would go for the summer holidays' yet. However, the other boys had not seemed to notice. So Harry was thankful for the pre-teen's short attention span.

Though they only talked for about an hour when they changed into pyjamas and climbed into their warm beds, and as soon as their heads hit their soft pillows; they fell into the world of dreams.

However, in the reflection of the window by Harry's bed. If he were to open his eyes and look into the darkness of night. He would see the beautiful silhouette of the reflection of a tan skinned girl of 15 with deep red hair and green eyes watching over him.

She watched over the sleeping boy with curious eyes and a hint of mischief, all night, until he began to stir that morning, well rested, and the girl was gone as if she had never been there.


	65. It All Ends (Naruto-HP)

_Six kids all alone in their hearts, forgotten, but together through a bond of fate. 3 in England & 3 in Konoha, 3 destined to clash like waves upon a world of magic, & 3 to reign in a storm of power as ninja! Together they will grow stronger, faster, and with each other they will write their own fate and bring down an end. It All Ends! Harry/Hinata - Naruto/Ginny – Sasuke/Luna!_

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Naruto - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Supernatural - Chapters: 3 - Words: 13,580 - Reviews: 69 - Updated: 5/15/2013 - Published: 3/26/2013 - [Harry P., Hinata H.] [Naruto U., Ginny W.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry Potter was breathing harshly, his chest stinging painfully in his slender chest. He could hear yelling and screaming even though he didn't understand why. The six-year-old black haired, emerald-eyed boy wished his trainers weren't so huge that he felt like he was going to trip any moment now.

They had belonged to his huge elephant sized cousin alone with the ugly blue jumper hiding his small frame, and the baggy brown cord trousers held up with string because no belt that ever belongs to his cousin would ever fit his tiny underfed waist.

He has lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin since forever - or at least as far back as he can remember, and as far back as he can remember they have done everything in their power to torment and bully him for things out of his control. He's not sure what those things are, but apparently they make him a freak.

Though, maybe he is a freak as he's been seeing and hearing things for the past few days, confusing him. It could be worse he supposes when he looked around to see his fat cousin and his friends chasing the weird Harry Potter with sticks to beat him with.

The teachers at school don't and won't care. It's odd, as his Aunt and Uncle Dursley tell people, the teachers included that he's the troublemaker and he gets into trouble even after Dudley (his cousin) and his band of bullies have beaten him up. Someday – someday he'll get them back for this. He doesn't know how, but deep inside he feels this burning need to strike back, and to hurt them in return.

" _Get back here you filthy demon!"_

" _Let's kill the monster!"_

" _Thieving fox freak!"_

Naruto Uzumaki looked back at the small mob chasing him with a grimace, through the darkening streets of mid-evening, early night. He held the bread he had stolen from that food stand tightly in his small six-year-old hands. He had tried to buy it with the little money he had manage to find but the stall owner had taken his money and laughed telling him to get lost without his food.

His stomach had grumbled loudly so he just took what was rightfully his and ran, which resulted in the real thief screaming about him taking the bread, and like always a mob forms to try murdering him. He doesn't know what their problem is but he would love to see them burn.

He's grown to hate them, and despise the way they treat him. He dodged around a corner into an alley and started scoffing his meal greedily, downing every last crumb. He can't afford to waste anything. He doesn't want to die of hunger like some of the other street kids he's seen.

It made him quiver at the thought. Some of them either disappear or curl up cold in a corner and die. He had to shake off all of those disturbing images as he dived around another corner only to crash into a pair of legs. He fell back and landed on his butt with an 'oomph'.

He gulped as he looked up into this sick grin from a man dressed in green ninja garb with a jonin flank jacket. His hair is brown and he has twin slashes on his left cheek, his eyes hidden by shadow, but Naruto knew they were staring at him in hate. The man is holding a katana, and he was poised to strike the blonde boy down.

Then it happened, Naruto couldn't even screams as he whimpered when his right thigh was pierced. He could only feel pain sear through his flesh as the ninja twisted the blade, the blonde boy finally screamed. He could hear cheers all around so he immediately knew his torturous murder was going to make a good show.

"NO!" Harry cried out, tears in his eyes as he dived around a corner and landed with a painful crash, so distracted he almost hit his head on the chimney vent thing.

His breathing was ragged, and he could feel the pain as if it was his, but not quite. He didn't know what that was, but it felt like – he doesn't know, but familiar. It hurt his chest watching the ghostly images, seeing what was happening, and he had thought he had a bad life.

It took him a moment to gather himself and push himself to his feet. He had felt enough pain over his life for a little fall to mean nothing to him. However, looking around he realised he isn't between the two buildings he wanted to be. Thinking back to the moment he jumped, he felt an odd squeezing sensation and now he's.

He looked around, moved to the end of the schoolhouse roof, and looked down wide-eyed as he saw his cousin and his friends leaving, looking confused as Harry wasn't there, and just throwing their sticks away as they'll get into trouble for hitting anybody but Harry with them.

Though, their confusion is nothing to how confused Harry felt as he moved back from the edge so no one sees him. He'll get into trouble again, and he doesn't want a beating from his uncle if he can perhaps help it.

Harry dropped to his butt by the chimney vent thing and lent his back against the bricks for some rest before he tries to find a way down without anyone seeing him. His aunt and uncle would call this freakish behaviour, but then just disappearing and reappearing on a roof is freakish to him too.

However, rather than fear or hate it Harry has always wanted to understand. Odd things are always happening around him, especially when he's running from a beating or getting a beating. Its sometimes like something hardens him so he doesn't have any bones broken, and once his uncle had tried strangling him and then needed the hospital for burnt hands.

He would have thought his uncle would stop after that, but if anything, the beatings got worse. This in turn seemed to make whatever protects Harry work over time. But this…? He had never just moved locations before in the blink of an eye. Though, thinking about that, its kind of cool.

It was also a wonder. He had often wondered what would happen if he knew how to do these things instead of just having them happen. There has to be some kind of reason. However, he can't be too sure. He had tried his hardest to try to feel fearful when alone because this is how he feels every time something happens, like whatever this was.

" _Apparation…"_

Harry started as he heard the small voice whisper and looked to his right, but nobody was there. "W-who's there?" he asked trembling.

" _You apparated,"_ she said again. He looked round to his other side to see a rippling transparent hole in space where he could see through to the other side easily, but also inside was a wispy scene, like a phantom space that was huge and small at the same time.

He could see a room as if it was next to him, as if he was nearly in it. It's a bedroom filled with dolls, soft toys, and a small single bed with a see-through girl kneeling on it staring at him. She looked younger than him and wore a little white dress. The scene was almost black and white, but not quite. It was as if the colour was dimmed. He could just make out from the dim colour that her hair is a dirty kind of blonde, long down to her butt.

Then as fast as she had come, smiling at him, her eyes, faraway blue, surprisingly the only bright colour in the image. She was gone, just like that blonde boy, and now he's all alone wondering whether he really is a crazy freak.

"Sasuke, come out come out! I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to play, just like we used to!"

" _No Sasuke, stay there, keep quiet, he's going to hurt you!"_

"Hide and seek was never really that fun to play, come out here and have some fun playing ninja."

" _No Sasuke, he's gone mad. You can't listen to him. He killed them. He killed them all. There was so much blood, oh god. He'll kill you next, just stay quiet and don't move!"_

It was one of those voices again, but somehow she felt comforting. He could almost picture the red haired girl with freckles. He had thought he was going crazy. He's only six and that's what he thought. Though, seeing his brother, he realised that guys gone loony so he shouldn't worry about his mind just yet.

The voice is soft and kind, helping him, worried for him. So he stayed where he hid in a tiny crawl space under one of his family properties. He had never hid here while hiding before because he doesn't like the dark, but now. He has to or his big brother will get him and he'll be gone.

" _He's leaving,"_ the voice suddenly said, though that didn't make him want to leave his hiding spot anytime soon.

He could practically see her. She wasn't too clear but she was in a room on a bed with sparsely anything in it. She was wearing some tatty old blue robes, but she was smiling at him in relief, her hair to the middle of her back, a dark luxurious red. It was like seeing her as a phantom, and he wondered whether she was real or not.

She and the vision of her seemed to light up the darkness of his pace like a door left open a crack with the light on the other side. He gave her a weak smile, but he's sure it looked horrible, especially covered in the blood of some cousins who protected him even though it was his own brother.

The blonde haired boy, Naruto Uzumaki cried out more as the sword was pulled out of his thigh, and then stabbed through his left shoulder, blood soaking him while he cried, and whimpered in pain. The crowd cheered and Harry could only watch in horror, feeling phantom pains.

Hinata Hyuuga, a five year old, heir to the Hyuuga Clan coughed and wheezed as she was kicked in the chest, flying across the huge sparse dojo floor as her cold and hateful cousin Neji kicked her and sent her skidding across the floor.

She timidly picked herself up, shaking like a leaf. Her muscles felt as if they were going to give way any moment. She could taste blood on her lips, but tears just wouldn't fall from her purl with a dash of lavender eyes. She shakily stood, her cheeks flamed with humiliation, and her short deep dark purple hair is plastered to her forehead with sweat like her gi is sticking with cold dampness.

"You will be nothing but a failure Hinata-sama!" the boy said causing her to shield away even though she knows her beating isn't quite over yet. She looked over to where her father stood, watching with a cold look and arms folding across his chest. He doesn't care how much pain she's in.

" _I wish I could beat him up for you, Hinata!"_

It was one of those voices again. It was Harry's, at least he's safe. She's here too, safe. Her father doesn't even know what just happened at the Uchiha district yet. However, she couldn't cry – not when she realised her life could be worse. She's going to lose the blonde boy, and she couldn't do anything about it, and she can't cry.

" _I'm not strong enough to even protect myself!"_ he near spat out in self-loathing. _"But I bet you could really beat him up if you wanted to."_

"B-but I can't," she whispered shakily to him, but from the rude snort, Neji must have thought she had spoken to him.

"Can't what loser!?" he asked laughingly. "Can't even hit me – well of course not. You're weak, and you're destined to always be weak!"

" _You're not weak,"_ Harry told her, ignoring the boy completely. _"I don't know how I know, but I do. You're strong, Hinata. I believe you can beat him! Just try something different!"_

She looked up, startled as her cousin finally started charging her; the look of smugness on his face had always annoyed her. The arrogance and self-assurance; she hated it, and worse, she hated people like that.

He struck at her, his eyes pure white with veins protruding: the byakugan, her family's doujutsu, eye blood line ability, allowing him to see her energy, (chakra) points and shut them down as well as see through things and near three hundred and sixty degrees. He loves to brag because she hasn't been able to activate hers yet while he's only a year older and has had his for three years.

So, as soon as his dominant right arm shot out at her face, she did something different. She dropped backwards and landed on her fingertips, flipping back, standing up on her fingertips, his strike ending up between her shins, his eyes wide with surprise. Then she clamped her legs closed and locked them around his arm, her feet locking onto his shoulder as she pushed herself up and around.

She grabbed his hand, crushing it between both of hers with some help from chakra, locking into place. He cried out as he went down, banging his head as she held his arm in an arm lock with her legs and hands, which caused him to scream more as she managed to put most of the energy from the fall into his arm, cracking his shoulder out of joint, and then she used her legs as leverage.

He screamed as she snapped his arm sent a shiver through her spine. She had heard the snap reverberate throughout the dojo. However, she didn't let go, but took a weird and uncharacteristic pleasure in snapping her cousins wrist next before she released him and rolled backwards and up to her feet breathing heavily.

" _See Hinata,"_ he said to her and she could near see him looking at her proudly from where he sat with his back up against some bricks on a floor. _"I believe in you… I only wish I could punish my cousin like that."_

She looked back at Neji Hyuuga; her cousin to see him bawling, tears blasting down his cheeks as he rocked back and forth on the dojo floor cradling his broken arm and wrist. She can see the nasty purple bruises forming along the arm, and she couldn't help but feel proud of the bruises he has given her in the past.

"Maybe you can," she replied quietly, shuddering as she listened to her cousin. She looked to her father to see him just staring at Neji with his mouth wide-open, utter disbelief blatant. "I hate him… I hate them both!" she hissed under her breath, her voice shaking as she said something she has tried not to do or say since after her kidnap attempt when she was just three.

That was the day her father stopped caring about her. The day her uncle, Neji's father, her father's twin brother disappeared, dead, retribution for the kidnapper that her father got rid of. The day her father started hating her because she wasn't strong enough to fight an adult man kidnapping her from her bed while she slept.

" _He's just as bad as my relatives,"_ the boy said sounding depressed. _"Though, I don't really understand why my family hates me, and I don't care… someday-…"_ he didn't know what to finish with.

"Someday," she whispered under her breath, understanding.

Naruto had blood pouring from his mouth in globs, shivering and feeling tired. He had been stabbed in each thigh, his arms, and his shoulders, but now for the final show. The man raised his sword to take Naruto's head. The crowd cheered loudly and he just closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

However, nothing happened for a moment when the crowd gasped in horror. He looked up to see his attacker. Though, he now had a silver blade sticking out of his throat, wearing a look of shock. He dropped off the sword to Naruto's feet, dead. The blonde boy looked up and near wet himself as he looked into the spiralling red shuriken sharingan eyes of Sasuke's brother.

He wondered whether he was better off having his head cut off. The teen looked down at him with quite the strange look of coldness and sadness, and maybe a hint of pity. Then his eyes snapped up to the previously cheering mob. They didn't seem so happy with the entertainment any more

" _What… Itachi…?"_

Naruto had heard that voice say the name of his brother a few times since this weird connection thing, but never sounding so uncertain or confused. It was quite hard to hear, but looking to Itachi, he moved around Naruto towards the villagers.

"I just murdered my whole clan," he muttered; his voice sounding deep with something, but Naruto couldn't tell. He wasn't sure, but it seemed like Itachi didn't know he can actually hear him as he moved towards the mob and they slowly moved back. "But… - but that was on orders to stop my families stupid plan to start a civil war to gain control of the village, but you… - while I have to leave my home and everything for this village. You-you pick on Naruto-kun and would murder him to satisfy your own sick and twisted pleasures.

"Yet, he has always been the biggest victim!" he practically hissed that as he walked closer, blood dripping from his sword. "He is but a child, forced to hold the Kyuubi, the demon fox prisoner within his own body. Someday I believe he will become a powerful warrior, but whether he is slaughtering filth like you or saving your poor excuse for lives is down to how people like you treat him.

"But that doesn't mean you won't die today," he said with a rage that couldn't be matched as he grit his teeth, and a killing intent exploded over them. "What's a few more deaths to those who deserve nothing less!?"

Naruto and spectres all watched the massacre in silence, unable to do more than that. It made them sick, but it was over in seconds before the killing intent stopped and the last man fell, dead, his head taken from his shoulders.

Itachi just looked at Naruto for a few seconds before looking away. "If you ever meet my little brother… I don't know… our mothers wished that you were to become as good friends as they were," he said shocking him. "If you wish to learn about your parents Naruto-kun… you can at least find a little about Kushina-sama in the Uchiha district if my mother kept anything after her death, but I wouldn't know where she would hide them from the Hokage taking it all.

"Anything else, it will be SS Classified," he said as he began walking away. "But there are many secrets around this village, so maybe you could do me a favour and expose them all; or not. It's up to you what you do with your life, but don't fight for those who are so ignorant and blind-."

He then disappeared in a huge blast of wind leaving Naruto alone in a bloodied alley unprotected by the crazy killer Uchiha. He gulped as he heard multiple voices telling him to get away.

It was easier said than done in his condition. He had found out some creepy things, some of which he's sure are super-secret. Then he also doesn't want to be caught in an alley with all those dead people by someone who will claim he did it even though they know it's impossible.

He used a wall to push himself up. It was shaky work but he could already feel himself healing, and the same is true now. Though, now he realised that his better than normal senses and hearing is probably the result of being a prison to some super-powerful demon, and that his hero the Yondaime Hokage couldn't kill it but locked it up in him.

That's why the villagers hate him because they think he's a demon fox.

"If they really thought you're a demon fox why would they be stupid enough to attack you," the red headed girl asked rolling her eyes, as she sat on her bed at home feeling sick after watching all of this craziness when her bedroom door was burst open by a small ginger boy.

"Ginny!" he said looking at her, annoyed. "What did you do to my action figure?" he demanded waving around a blonde Barbie doll in her face. It was even wearing a frilly pink ball gown. "Dad bought me this from the muggle world, and look, one of its shoes are missing. He said all the muggle kids love these."

The five-year-old red haired girl would have laughed if it weren't so sad, but the blonde girl watching did. "Umm… Ron, that's a girl's doll, the twins have kept telling you that!"

"Don't be stupid Ginny!" he hissed out spitefully. "Dad works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office so he knows about this stuff!"

" _Is he really that stupid?"_ Hinata couldn't help but ask she had returned to her room, relieved all of the dramas over – well the action scenes, and sat on her bed. It didn't even occur to her that she hadn't been stuttering like she was this morning and every day before that for the past two years.

" _It looks like it,"_ Harry agreed from his hidden space on the roof.

"Just get lost Ron, I didn't touch your stupid doll!" Ginny hissed angrily at her brother when suddenly she screamed out as he grabbed her by her hair.

" _Hey get off her you jerk!"_ Naruto called out to the dark even though he knows by now he won't hear while he was staggering painfully to leave the crime scene. However, unknown to them a mugger a few blocks down heard the echoed voice and quickly let a woman go as he ran off spooked.

Ron yanked Ginny while she cried straight off her bed by her hair. "Don't you talk to me like that you stupid smelly girl!"

" _Ginny hit him!"_ the blonde girl called out worried.

" _Between the legs…!"_ Sasuke suggested having barely spoken until now. He's still trying to get over what he had heard from his brother, and felt unsure about everything.

Ginny's eyes were watering when she swung out and bang, he let go dropping her to cry on the floor as he screamed like a girl and fell to the floor too, holding his crotch. "Ginny, Ron, what's going on here!?" demanded a fat ginger woman as she entered the scene.

"R-Ron barged in and d-dragged me off my bed by my hair so I-I hit him," Ginny whimpered out as she climbed up to her knees, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Ronal…" she said looking to him before turning back to Ginny furious. "Ginevra Weasley, how dare you hit one of your brothers there!" she roared out rhetorically forgetting that Ron had brutally attacked her. "Right young lady, no lunch or dinner for you, until you learn to behave and you apologise to your brother!" she said scooping the boy and his doll up and leaving the room, closing the door and locking it.

Ginny near growled as she grit her teeth, now screaming out in anger, the legs on her bed shattered, her chest of draws buckles and a hairline crack slit her wall as the bedroom window shattered, but no one came to investigate. Her tears had dried up and all that was left was vengeful brown eyes.

" _Well, you can join my club for starved kids with freaky powers,"_ Harry said trying to lighten the mood but all she did with sigh, her anger fading for sadness as she flopped back onto the mattress and bed base as its low enough now.

" _I get to join too,"_ Naruto said trying not to laugh or it will hurt, and if he or any of them laughed now it would be in hysterics, and they might not be able to stop, and none of them want to go to the nuthouse.

"I'm not sure whether I should feel lucky that I've already watched my mother accidentality kill herself or my dad go nuts," the blonde girl said with a sigh. "She died two years ago, she was a spell weaver, and weaved wrong and blew herself up, and dad's bats, and doesn't even take care of me any more He just works on all his conspiracy theories, and his magazine, and I think I might not be all here either. Its easy to see yourself going nuts when you're watching someone else fall apart every day."

" _Maybe you're just eccentric?"_ Ginny couldn't help but ask.

"Possibly," she agreed shrugging. "I'm Luna Lovegood by the way, if nobody had caught my name. I know all yours so, I guess that's introductions sorted."

"So, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke are what, ninja-wannabes?" Ginny said amused at the indignant noise from Sasuke. "And me and Luna are witches while Harry's a wizard… wait, Merlin, you're Harry Potter!"

" _What do you mean wizard?"_ he asked, confused. _"Wait, why do I think that's odd? And… umm… do you know me or something?"_

"You don't know and-," Ginny said horrified. "I heard you're supposed to be safe you're your muggle family and happy and that Professor Dumbledore watches out for you, but, oh Merlin it's all lies!"

"I don't understand?" he asked looking from the horrified visage of the red head to the wide eyed blonde and to the three confused not-quite-ninja, Naruto had even stopped around the corner from the death street to rest and listen.

"You're Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived," she said as if that should have been enough before quickly continuing. "Harry Potter… you destroyed a super-dark wizard when you were just a year and a half or… no I think you were a bit younger even. It's how your parents died. They say that you survived the Killing Curse, and that it bounced back at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Though, I've heard mum and dad, and I don't think he's fully gone, and he might come back. it's how you got that scar on your head."

Harry absent-mindedly rubbed the lightning bolt on his head shivering as he remembers some dreams and flashes of green light. "W-who is he?" Harry asked gulping as he readied himself.

Ginny looked scared, and gulped, shuddering as she spoke his name in little more than a whisper that slid from her tongue seemingly going on forever, but they all heard, but only Luna quivered with her.

" _Voldemort…!"_

 **0oo00oo0**

"Voldemort…?" Harry asked and the two little witches flinched while nodding their heads. "That's a stupid name," he couldn't help but say, a part of him more bothered that someone with such a stupid name sent his life into this spiral of hate rather than the act itself.

"I never really thought about it," Ginny said with a sheepish shrug. "I only know what it is because I heard Dumbledore say it before."

"Why do you keep flinching?" Naruto asked as he lent tiredly against a wall, letting himself heal a bit more.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, confused.

"Every time… well, Voldemort," Harry said and they flinched again. "I'm not super smart but that doesn't seem normal, but I don't know anything about magical people so you could just be weird?"

"We're not weird," she said though sounded as if she wasn't completely convinced. "I-I've never really said the name before. Honestly, the only time I had ever heard it was when I overheard Dumbledore say it, and before then I didn't know what his name was and I flinched then too."

They all just stared at her. They may only be five and six respectively but they're not complete morons and know something is completely messed up with that.

"The first time I heard it was just now," Luna said giving extra credit to their suspiciousness. "But… Voldemort," she said quivering with Ginny. "Its like I just feel a shiver of dread run down my back," she said baffled. "But it doesn't happen to Harry-."

"Who is this Dumbledore anyway?" Harry asked, curious, but the ninja looked curious too. "You said he lied about where I was."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded her head felling uncomfortable. "Well, he's this really old headmaster of a school for magic. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he's the one who apparently handed you to the muggles… oh and that means none magical-."

"But… my aunt and uncle said my parents died in a car crash," Harry said to make that clear. "So I know they're full of lies about what happened to me, but I had always suspected that was a lie. I've gotten so used to their lies that it's easy to tell when they're not lying, and they said I was just dumped on their doorstep, which I found odd," he said shrugging and hugging himself for warmth.

"Whoa, so that old man just dumped you on a doorstep," Naruto said shaking his head. "That's cold man… but then I live outside so it's kind of colder, and I'm really hurt for anyone who cares."

"I'm not leaving my hiding spot to come and find you," Sasuke said, his eyes darting around the dark in worry. "S-sorry, I just can't… I-I'll come out when the suns up. The sun is always so happy and carefree. Hinata, you'll have to go and find him."

"I-I can't, if I get caught sneaking out I'll be in so much trouble," she said looking at Naruto, worried. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun; can't you get to the hospital?"

He couldn't help the snort. "Sorry, but last time I was there, one doctor tried to over-something me with a sleepy drug so I die, another threw me out of a window making my problem worse, and last time I was there a few nurses held me down and forced me to drink three bottles of bleach, and they do not taste nice."

"How are you alive?" Harry asked in awe, and he thought he had problems, but his don't YET compare to that.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I guess the same reason I haven't bled to death yet and that I can feel myself healing right now," he said looking to his feet, blood soaking them and his horrid orange suit. "I guess the Kyuubi is the cause of my problems but also the only thing that's been keeping me from dying."

"If that's the case then whoever's in charge has been letting people do this to you," Harry said sadly. "But, it seems like it's happening to us both because now I know its magic causing everyone to behave the way they do towards me."

"But the old man Hokage wouldn't-," Naruto defended half-heartedly. "But then he just leaves me all alone out on the streets to fend for myself after they kicked me out of the orphanage."

"Yeah, at least you're not stuck on a roof," Harry said with a sigh. "If I get caught I'm going to get beaten unconscious."

They all (except Naruto) grimaced. "Why don't you just jump down?" Naruto suggested reasonably.

"Because I'll break my legs," he retorted rolling his eyes.

"No, I meant jump the same way you did before, with magical powers," he said sounding 'smart', which even surprised him.

"Oh, right," Harry said rolling his eyes. "I don't know how to do that. I was just wanting to get away from my cousin, and then I was worried watching you, and then boom, I was on the roof."

"How did it feel?" Sasuke asked thoughtfully. "Maybe you could replicate the feeling, mum had always-," he paused for a moment before he continued. "Mum had always said nothing is impossible if you can do it once you can do it again!"

"He's right, Harry-kun, you can do it, I'm certain," Hinata readily agreed. "Y-you have magical powers so you should be able to control them whenever you like."

"But he hasn't even got a wand," Ginny said worriedly. "Wizards need a wand to do magic."

"That isn't strictly true is it?" Luna surprisingly spoke. "I mean, he got up there, so he should be able to get down. Accidental magic is only accidental because we don't know how to control it properly because we can't control how we feel. If we could control how we feel we should be able to control magic."

"My family has plenty of meditations for things like that," Hinata piped in. "I can get some scrolls and help you learn them."

"B-but that doesn't help right now does it?" Naruto asked reasonably. "I mean, how did you feel to get up there and try imagining it while wishing to get down. That could work if you're lucky, right?"

"It might do," Ginny said excitedly. "You can only try right. You've got to get lucky, right?"

Harry nodded his head and took a deep breath as he climbed to his feet with them all watching him and hoping for him. He looked out for a place he wanted to go and saw the large tree the other side of the play field. Then picturing the tree he concentrated with all his might on imagining his cousin was chasing him, and that he was going to get a beating.

He made himself feel that horrid dread run through his veins, and he has felt it more than enough to easily pull up the feeling. However, this time he was trying to make that feeling work for him, and he felt something weird, like he was being squished through a tube, and he gasped, his eyes opening wide as he flickered a few spaces forward and almost fell over.

"Whoa, you actually did it," Ginny praised with wide eyes. "I can't believe you actually did magic, and apparation is supposed to be really hard magic to do."

"You didn't get very far," Naruto couldn't help but say.

Harry puffed out his cheeks and concentrated again. This time when he felt the oppressive feeling of being squeezed he didn't try to leave, but tried to figure it out, look at it, feel it, and try to work it out. The others watched him for a full minute before he flickered away, gasping.

The young wizard almost fell out of the tree as he opened his eyes, but managed to grab hold, breathing heavily, awe in his expression as he concentrated again, then flickered to the ground, hidden from the schoolhouse by the tree.

He couldn't help but laugh. It had been the first time he had laughed that he could remember. "I did it… I actually did magic, real magic, and I jumped!"

"See, I told you, you could do it," Naruto said grinning in pain as he started leaving his position and fast. "You don't mind if I run as fast as I can do you because I can hear people coming," he said as he turned into a dead end. "Oh, dam, where can I-."

"Look down, Naruto, a manhole cover," Hinata said. "Can you escape down there?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," he agreed as he weakly struggled to move the cover enough to squeeze down and put it back just before some ninja turned the corner. He climbed down into the dark only lit up by the soft phantom glows by his new friends.

"W-wait, I know where you are," Sasuke said as he looked around Naruto in surprise as he landed on a surprisingly dry floor. "You got lucky… that's one of the abandoned sewer tunnels that leads all over Konoha, and I think it leads to a secret entrance into the Uchiha district, follow it until you can go right. I've only been down there once with… Itachi, but we didn't go far, and look," he said pointing to some faded black kanji markings as they came to a cross section.

"It's right from here, not far," he said as Naruto limped on until he reached a dead end. "There, that wall is really a hidden door, there's a trick…" he trailed off as Naruto had just felt the bricks and pushed some in turn before it clicked and swung open. "How did you know how to do that?"

"I've found other secret passages all over the place," he replied as he entered and closed the large door behind him. "I've found about five so far… they're great escape routes if you can get to them without anyone spotting you," he said as he walked down some dark steps and through a door into a long corridor.

"Well, the far end door should have something to wash up with, and a change of clothes," he replied with a tired sigh. "Just don't try to find a way out of there yet. It's a guarded secret of the Uchiha so nobody knows about it, but you best keep it a secret, too, all of you."

"Wasn't going to tell anyone," Naruto said while the others nodded in agreement. He then entered a large room and finally found a light switch. Turning the light on made him grimace as the bright lights temporarily blinded him. "Augh," he moaned rubbing his eyes and looking around.

He found some beds on wheels like the ones at the hospital and cabinets all around with medicines and medical tools and machines with plenty of closets. He looked few some of them before he came across a large walk in closet stacked and filled with ninja clothes of different colours and types from sizes smaller than he'll need to huge adult sizes.

"Wow," he said in surprise as he started picking something out. He didn't even hesitate when he started pulling his clothes off, which caused the three girls to squeal and look away quick.

However, he just ignored them as he stripped out of his clothes and just dumped them on the floor with his sandals. He then pulled on some clean and new underwear, some long blue trousers with a long-sleeve white shirt with a small black flank jacket with many pockets to put stuff. He didn't bother putting on some new sandals as there were so many types of footwear he couldn't be-bothered to choose something right then.

"You can look back now girls, blondie is decent," Harry said at least not oblivious to their embarrassment, but that did leave the dilemma of whether they'll be able to control or manipulate this connection at all for some privacy, but he doubted it would come easy or fast if at all.

"Naruto-…!" Ginny reprimanded with pink cheeks. "You don't just strip without warning us so we can look away. It isn't proper."

"Oh," he said sheepishly as he didn't know that. "Umm… sorry I didn't know. Anyway, what do you think of my new outfit?" he asked with a smile.

"It's pretty cool, cooler without the dried blood," Harry said pouting. "But I wish I only took a few hours to heal like that. I can take a full night before my bones are mended."

"Well, aren't you two great," Sasuke said sarcastically. "You both have super healing, so don't rub it in."

"So, what's down here anyway?" Naruto asked looking around at the medical wing.

"All sorts of things," he replied. "From weapons and clothes… of that, that's only one of the many stocked wardrobes. There are bedrooms, food stores and a kitchen with huge mess hall, and then the families' hidden library full of all sorts of ninja things."

"Wow," Naruto said with widened eyes. "We could all learn lots of ninja stuff to kick butt and beat up all of our enemies!"

"We're not ninja," Luna said reasonably. "But then you don't have to be ninja to learn about ninja, and learn to normal people fight, and there might be more. If we can really learn to use our powers without a wand, and you can learn to be real ninja, the six of us together could be unstoppable."

"That sounds awesome," Naruto said as he wound himself through some corridors turning on lights everywhere he went until he found it, the kitchen with tons of canned and preserved foods in massive store cupboards. They had never seen a boy tear into food so fast before. (Well Harry had but he wasn't going to mention his filthy fat cousin and bring down the mood any more).

"Lucky him," Harry said sadly. "At least somebody gets dinner," he said with a sigh before brightening. "Can't I jump things to me, like if I looked into the kitchens, couldn't I jump food rather than jumping myself?"

"It's called apparating, and I don't know," Ginny said looking to Luna.

She just shrugged. "I'm only five you know. I've never heard of doing that before, but why shouldn't you be able to. If you can do it to you, you could do it to other things, right?"

"All right," Harry said with a nod. "First things first, practice jumping until I can do it awesomely, and then practice jumping things to me."

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Sasuke interrupted in a panic. "T-there are people hear, they're near me," he said in a hushed whisper as they could all see the feet in the dark before a face poked underneath Sasuke's hiding place.

"Hokage-sama!" the man yelled. "There's a boy here in the crawl space."

It took them, unknowingly with five other kids help over an hour to get Sasuke out from under the building and taken to hospital where Harry suggested not talking to them or someone might see and think he's gone mental and lock him away.

The night was going slowly for Sasuke, and the day too fast for Harry as he had bunked off classes, not that it mattered as they had never called his name during roll yet, nor did they care. He watched carefully as his uncle picked up his cousin and drove him away, back home.

"Wow, what is that metal thing and why didn't he take you home too?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Later," Harry said as he started running. "If I'm more than a few minutes after them he'll hit me and just lock me up. If I'm lucky I'll just get locked up, and after that I can leave and practice jumping."

"Why don't you just jump there?" Hinata suggested reasonably.

"It's called apparating," Ginny piped in but knew she was wasting her breath, they had already named it in their heads and aren't going to start using the more complicated name any time soon, if ever.

"Yeah," Harry said with a grin as he stopped and took a deep breath as he concentrated on that odd feeling before the air shifted and he flickered away.

Then he cried out as he felt like he had just crashed into some kind of huge bouncy bubble and skidded across the sand until he splashed into some shallow water. He groaned as they were all calling his name and he blinked the pain away and coughed a little as he sat up, tired and confused.

"W-what just happened?" Harry asked, looking confused, his voice groggy as he looked up at the stars, the full moon lighting up the white sand and dark blue waves as they gently rolled in and swept over his feet and butt. "W-where am I?" he asked looking around to find a huge expanse of sand and water as far as he can see and behind him the thick foliage of a huge garden with some mountains and cliffs in the near distance.

"You must have hit the wards and bounced off," Luna said, shocked. "But… if the wards are designed with you in mind, they should have let you in – unless they were made to stop you apparating out accidentality to get away from your family. I doubt Dumbledore would think that you might 'accidentality' try to apparate in them."

"Well, its warmer here than where I was," Harry said as he stood up and realised he had lost one of his shoes so kicked the other off. The cool sand was quite nice between his toes. "So, where am I and how do I get back?"

"I don't think you're in the UK any more as the sun hasn't gone down here yet," Ginny said looking out of her shattered window.

"Maybe you're on a deserted island with loads of horrid monster," Naruto suggested with a grin, like that might actually be fun.

"Naruto!" all three girls reprimanded together.

"So, I'll just try to jump back," Harry said and they watched, holding their breaths as he flickered away only to cry out as he landed in the middle of the ocean. The waves crashing against him, he was tossed like a salad and couldn't see land. "I-I can't swim!" he yelped as he struggled to stay up.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled out in a panic. "Take off your top and trousers, they're dragging you down… that's it now relax a bit more," she said really trying not to panic herself. "Now try to jump again.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting himself sink as he thought about land. He didn't care where. That 'island' seemed so much nicer. It took a lot of concentration, and the water was frigid, he could barely think when he flickered away. He reappeared with a mass load of water depositing him on solid land in a huge splash he was gasping for breath on his hands and knees in his black boxers, (the only thing his aunt ever bought him new).

Harry was soaked through and once again in day light. The sun beat down on him as he gasped for breath when a couple of young men had rushed over speaking in a strange language and picked him up worrying the others.

However, Harry took a look around and saw a gawking crowed of people with cameras and some men in blue robes with little sticks pointing them with green lights and taking film and cards from cameras.

Harry was shivering as he looked around at the huge sandy stone ruin structure that ran around him while he was carried, like a theatre, or long disused ancient arena. The two men escorted him out into the stands where they couldn't be seen before he felt that squishy feeling and they disappeared and reappeared in what looked similar to the hospital Sasuke's in, though this one had a buzz of power about it.

Nurses rushed forward with a gurney when they saw them and the man carrying Harry placed him on the bed while the other spoke to one nurse in that weird language again. Harry was shivering still as a nurse pulled the blanket over him and his wet boxers off in a swift movement so the waiting patients don't see anything.

She then waved her little stick over him, which made him warm up a little. She was speaking to him, though he knew her words were comforting, he didn't have a clue what they meant. They wheeled him into a room where one nurse started using her little stick while another brushed his sopping wet hair back to feel his forehead.

The nurses both double took as this one ran her thumb across his scar, the two men having left. That was when a doctor or whatever came in and one nurse spoke to him, and Harry heard his name spoken.

The doctor came over looking over the scar and actually waved his wand over it before speaking in English with an accent of some kind. "How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" he asked, as he started scanning him more. "Ah, nothing much to worry about… well immediately at least," he said with a kind smile.

"I-I think I'm OK," he said, surprised as a nurse did something to the bed and it sat him up comfortably while another gave him some hot chocolate, and hot or not he drunk it greedily, coughing the doctor took it and put it on the bedside table.

"Get him some food," the doctor ordered. "And not the rubbish we have here," he added and one of the nurses nodded and quickly rushed out before turning to the other. "A strict regime of potions for muscle growth, malnutrition and bone regeneration should handle our immediate issues of getting his health up to scratch. He's fine from his trip in the ocean, but his sight is poor, and his right eyes has to be removed with that scar.

"The scar has been eating away at him, starting with that eye. His other should be fine and return to good vision once the scar and right eye are removed."

Harry covered his eye, his other wide while the others (unseen by the doctor or nurse) stared in varying degrees of horror, especially Sasuke and Hinata, as eyes to them are quite a bit more important socially than anyone else.

"Do not worry," the doctor quickly told him with a smile. "We can get in a specialist to have your eye replaced, and you will lose any connection you might have had with Voldemort," he said, which made Ginny and Luna flinch, but neither the nurse or doctor looked scared in the lease.

"Umm… who's Voldemort, where am I and what's with the little sticks?" he asked quickly before they got the impression he knows more than he's supposed to encase this Dumbledore turns up, but it doesn't hurt to give clues about his muggle family. "I-I have to get home… if I don't get back within just a few minutes of my uncle driving my cousin back from school, I'll be in trouble!" he said not having to fake worry, but he was more concerned with Dumbledore finding out, and what he might do.

"Well that explains the… umm… jumping," he said which annoyed Ginny. "You must have been scared," he said, trying not to show any outwards sign. "But do not worry… I'm sure we can… make sure nothing happens to you… why don't you tell me about your teachers at school?" he suggested suspiciously. "Do they let you go home by yourself while you're so small?"

"Of course," Harry said as if that is supposed to be normal. "They don't like me… they think I'm a troublemaker and let everyone at school bully me or hit me. My aunt and uncle say I'm a troublemaker, and everyone believes them when I would be… if I ever caused trouble," he said actually shivering at the thought. "So… sir, where am I, and how did I get here, and what are the sticks and the weird buzzy feeling?"

The doctor sighed, but hitched up a smile. "You won't have to worry about your… family again," he said actually meaning it and his friends were congratulating him on finally getting lucky. "You are in Rome, Italy, you are a wizard, the stick is a wand, and the buzzy feeling as you put it is all of the healing magic around the hospital together with the wards, which protect the building and keep non-magical people away."

He had expected Harry to question it and not just nod his head in agreement. "Well, that explains why my aunt and uncle are always calling me a freak," he said sadly.

"Wow, you're really good at lying without outright lying," Naruto couldn't help but butt in.

"But if I have to have an eye out and you can make a magical one, won't that cost money and I don't have money?" Harry asked, knowing he can't respond to Naruto without looking like he's gone nuts, which he might have, if only a little.

"Don't worry about that for now Harry," he said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure we can sort something out, but while we wait for your operation, why don't you eat," he said as the other nurse returned with a smile and a bucket of fried chicken and fries with some sides.

"You should be lucky," she said smiling. "Rome does not have too many places that sell such convenience foods, but even here, the US plagues us with KFC and McDonald's," she said laughing as she handed him the bucket and put the sides beside him. "You can eat it all."

He didn't need to be told twice as he dug in, hungry. It was probably the best meal he had ever had. The nurses and doctors were actually surprised by how much he ate before they left him to rest after his potions and some juice.

"Wow, looks like you actually get to live in Rome," Ginny said awed after they had left him alone, lying back his bed so he can get some sleep.

"Yeah," he said, nodding as he snuggled under the comfortable covers. "I'm glad I didn't stay on that island, and I had thought about it."

"It could have been Hawaii you know," Luna piped in helpfully.

"Not helping," Harry said with a yawn. "Now, if you could all please keep the noise down, I'm really tired," he said quickly drifting off to sleep.

 **0oo00oo0**

Ginny sighed as she climbed off her bed and unlocked her door. "Well, I'm hungry. I'm going to get some dinner," she said causing her new friends in another place, wherever to gawk. "Oh, that, yeah, they treat me like I'm pond scum… well, mum, Percy and Ron do, but," she said sticking her head out of the door.

"Yep, dads home, you know he doesn't treat me like mum does, but getting those dolls, he won't believe us when we tell him they're girls' toys. He started getting them because Ron keeps complaining about getting nothing, so they were to shut him up, other people have to grow up faster than morons like him."

The other four couldn't help but smile. "So whys your mum like that anyway?" Hinata asked, confused as she remembered how nice her mother was, missing the cuddles.

She rolled her eyes. "Mum was raised to believe that girls aren't as important as boys, and both Percy, one of my older brothers and Ron are her favourites and take her lessons to heart."

"So they're just followers," Sasuke said quietly, not sure how to think as he thought of his mother. She followed his father, even when she didn't agree; thinking about that it seemed quite pathetic. "Don't know how to think for themselves," he said, wincing at the irony as he had always followed his brother around too.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said as she left her room and closed her door when she almost jumped as two identical older boys turned up behind her snickering.

"We heard you're not allowed out of your room or any food until you apologise to ikle doll carrying Ronikins," they said together teasingly.

"I'm not apologising to him," she hissed out venomously causing the twins to flinch, and it wasn't just them as her new friends winced too. "If anything I'll hit him again, harder this time."

They both laughed, picturing it. "We also felt the quake, did the weak little girl do that?" gasped out one twin. "We have yet to see more than a spoon twitch from Ron, so he must be well on his way to becoming Merlin's love-child!" the other giggled, and that seemed to think they're the universes gifts to humour.

She couldn't help but smile as her twin brothers are always (mostly) fun and talk to her like she's not a mentally handicapped person. She sat at the table next to her father after giving him a hug and started eating dinner while her mother scowled at her, just pausing, and Ron looked smug, but she ignored them.

"Well, I'm waiting!" Molly demanded angrily.

"Oh," she replied turning to Arthur with her sad watery eyed expression at the ready. "Dad, Ron burst into my room, accused me of stealing a shoe from one of his dolls and pulled me off my bed by my hair. So I hit him between the legs, and mum thinks I should apologise, but I don't," she told him about what happened, and even the twins and Charlie their oldest brother (still at home), year seven looked at Ron in anger.

"Ronald Weasley!" Arthur said heatedly standing. "How dare you touch your sister, this is the last straw, touch her again and I'll let you sleep in the garden where wild animals belong, now apologise to your sister."

"But she's just a girl," Ron said angrily. "Mum, tell dad, she's just a girl, she doesn't matter like I do."

"Yes, Arthur, he's your son, and she's just a silly little girl," she replied nodding her head, agreeing with her son. "She just wants to cause trouble, and stir things up."

"No Molly," he finally said trying to calm down. "I'm sick and tired of this. I don't know, nor have I ever treated you any differently. I'm sick and tired of this, and if you don't get your head out of your rear I'll take the twins, Charlie, and Ginny and leave you and your sexist little world behind because this is getting ridiculous!" he said angrily. "Come on, Ginny, guys, I'll take you out for some dinner," he said leading them out of the kitchen, only leaving Molly, Ron and Percy, shocked he was finally putting his foot down hard and actually meant it this time.

Arthur, his 3 sons and 1 daughter exited the fireplace into an old warn out pub, which Naruto commented on being cool, (the walking through the fire, not the pub, the pub he thought needed a lick of paint, and cleaning, lots of cleaning). They were just about to find a table for themselves when they were called, (well Arthur was).

They looked over to see a stern looking witch with greying brown blonde hair sitting at a large table with a small girl with her reddish blond hair tied back into a plat. Arthur walked over leading his brood with a smile aimed at the woman.

"Amelia, what brings you out here?" he asked.

Her smile was tight-lipped as she gestured the remaining seats. "Arthur, won't you all join us. I'm afraid I wasn't feeling up to cooking anything today I'm so busy with work. So I thought I would treat Susan, here," she introduced the little girl while Ginny sat next to her and the others took seats too.

"Well, this is Ginny, Fred, George, and Charlie," he introduced his lot.

"I thought you had three more," she said looking them over, her eyes scanning and checking she didn't miss anyone.

He nodded with a sigh. "Unfortunately I've had quite the falling out with Molly, and I don't think I can fix it or want too. She keeps treating Ginny like she has no rights over my youngest son, Ron, letting him get away with what he likes when it involves Ginny. He and my third oldest have been led to believe that girls are just to become wives to look after the kids, and I'm starting to worry, as you can understand."

She rubbed her eyes, shaking her head while she let that sink in. "I knew Molly back at school. She was always like that then, trying to set back women's rights a century or two," she said sadly as a waiter came over and took their orders before continuing as if uninterrupted. "If you… you know what. If you do me a favour you and this lot can stay with us. We have plenty of spare rooms and it does get quite cold just the two of us. At least for a while, until Molly comes around."

"You mean we would be staying forever?" he asked, amused while she just laughed a little.

"Well, she is really stubborn and set in her ways," she reluctantly agreed. "But how about my, favour…?"

"OK, what is it?" he asked, curious while the twins, Charlie, and Ginny couldn't believe they might be leaving their mother. Though, they will probably miss her, even Ginny a bit, but they won't miss her rants on the way things 'should' be. Their ears burn with those rants and quite honestly none make sense to the kids so how their mother thinks they make sense they couldn't tell.

"I need a new head for the Misuse of Magic department," she said, putting her hand up to stall his refusal or whatever. "I know, I know, I've offered you lesser promotions before, and you refused because you like where you are. However, this position is the head of your whole department. I was looking to find someone, and I'm afraid that only a few people, yourself included are viable candidates.

"But a couple of those are in Dumbledore's pocket all the way, or in the Ministers, and through default, Malfoy's," she said with a sigh. "I know your family have had some strong ties with Dumbledore, but we've known each other since Hogwarts, and I know you can say no when you want to. I want it clear that I want you to run the department, not Dumbledore."

"Of course," he said with a nod. "I know Dumbledore isn't as great as too many people think he is. I've come home from work early before to find him talking with Molly… about what I can only guess, but I've asked him about Harry Potter before, and the way he says things. I don't know what he's really done with him, but-."

Ginny had to keep her mouth shut as Amelia Bones continued. "I've looked for him too, and I can't find him anywhere. I've even tried getting injunctions to force Dumbledore to hand him over, but he's always managed to block me, and I was a registered guardian, being friends with his mother while we worked together for a few years at Arrow Brooms, and I haven't heard from Ar..." she was interrupted as dinner arrived and the kids tucked in.

Arthur started as he looked to Amelia. "Then... Dumbledore has something to do with her not turning up...?"

Ginny didn't know who hadn't turned up but this news was surprising. This means as Hinata put it Harry was kidnapped, and is a kidnap victim. The same was going through the adults and other kids' minds, except Susan's, as she looked confused.

The red haired girl and her hidden friends all thought this over, and each promised some form of vengeance on this old man that would be humiliating. This is their brother after all, which again made them start as they realised thinking of each other as family was right, they are family.

"Then, if Dumbledore brings Harry to Hogwarts, even then he'll be able to stop you," Arthur finally added after a moment of deep thought as they started on their meal. "OK, you know what… no more listening to these fools, or Molly, I'll accept your offer."

"Great," she said smiling. "It will be good for Susan to have a playmate," she said smiling at Ginny; however she was zoning out of all that talk as Hinata called her attention, surprised.

"Hey look," she said pointing to Harry fast asleep on his hospital bed, even Sasuke looked as he was having trouble sleeping and no one thought to give him a sleeping pill or something, and Naruto had only just found himself a comfortable room to sleep in.

They looked to Harry's room, surprised as a nurse led in a woman with red hair and bright green eyes; age in her mid twenties. She looked like she couldn't believe something was real. She has a slender body and instead of wearing robes, she's wearing black hipster combat trousers, a white top and cream jacket, and brown walking boots, with a beaten look, as if she works with her hands and muscles, though that doesn't detract from her looks; she's beautiful.

She walked over to Harry with tears in her eyes as she reached out and stroked the hair from his head and took a seat holding his hand. She stroked his fingers with her thumb while the nurse left them alone. She didn't say anything as she just sat and waited for him with a watery smile.

"Who do you think she is?" Naruto asked as he slipped under some covers on his newly claimed bed.

"She must know him," Hinata said with a gentle smile. "It's so sweet, Harry's so lucky right now."

Ginny couldn't help but agree as she ate her dinner feeling better. Her dad had finally accepted a better paying job and they're going to live in a new house. It couldn't get any better could it? Well her mum could stop hating her, but that doesn't seem likely. She'll just have to get on with it and commit her acts of revenge against Ron when she goes to Hogwarts.

Soon, even Hinata had said goodnight to Ginny and slipped under her covers before going to sleep, which dimmed all of the 'windows' a bit, but Ginny could still see them, but that left her semi-alone. She was starting to get used to this odd connection, and now has to wait to see them awake again, but at least she still has Luna.

Ginny's mum had been furious later that evening when her father had arrived back, packing all of their things. It seemed odd that a woman who thinks women are dirt compared to men would speak to him like that, and very bigoted and biased. They left pretty quickly as she started throwing stuff at them, and arrived in a large house.

Ginny had never seen a bedroom as big as the one Susan showed her, the empty one next to hers, eager to have a little 'sister' to play with. They did play some games for about an hour before they were tucked into their beds and were soon fast asleep, and Luna, as she climbed into her bed was the last to say good night to her.

Harry groaned and stretched as his eyes flickered opened tiredly, and then widened as some strange red haired green-eyed woman had moved to obscure his sight of the ceiling for her face, and teary eyes. She looked down at him as if he was her one and only miracle, and could now die happy.

"Oh god, Harry, you're safe," she said, whimpering, hugging him quickly before pulling back. "I thought I was never going to see you again, and that Dumbledore would get away with kidnapping you!" she cried out cuddling him tightly this time, baffling him, but it was nice and warm.

"Oh god, sorry," she said pulling back, worried as he flinched a little that time, thinking she hurt him. "I'm Artemis, Artemis Evans, but I suppose that's Aunty Artemis to you, or Aunty Art if you like, or you can just call me Artemis if you like. Dad was an archaeologist like me, though mum was a linguist. He named me after, well, never mind, mum wanted the flower thing like Lily and... Oh, I mean your grandpa and grandma.

"Sorry, I don't know where they are, and truthfully they could be... well, umm, anyway," she said wiping her tears away with a small smile. "Sorry, I guess I'm blabbering, but I've looked for you everywhere, and tried everything to get you back. I couldn't find you, or mum and dad, and others too, old friends..."

"Y-you're magic like me?" he asked, worried she isn't even though he knows she is.

She smiled and nodded her head frantically. "Yeah, I was so relieved when I found out and… augh, I'm blabbering again. I heard you've… been through some things, and when I get my hands on that filthy sister of mine I'm going to turn her and her family into rats and donate them to a muggle research lab."

"T-that's OK," he said shyly, mainly because that's a good idea and he wants the pleasure. "So… umm… I've never even heard of you before," he said blushing while she smiled and held his hand, stroking his hair back from his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm… I was a few years younger than your mum, Lily," she said sadly as she retook her seat. "And when I finished, Hogwarts… umm… magic school, it was just after your mum married Potter. He was OK, not the sort of person I would ever go with… wrong… umm… never mind, but he was all right, and looked after your mum. Well, anyway, with Voldemort on the loose I decided I wanted to get out.

"I tried to convince your mum and dad to leave too, but they were headstrong to stay with Dumbledore," she said, talking without the knowledge that he shouldn't really know who they are, but he wasn't going to correct her. "Well, I wanted to see the world and make some awesome discoveries, and I never trusted Dumbledore. It's something about the way he looks at you, or the giant fear Voldemort's name jinx has all over the magical population of the UK.

"Though, some see through it like me. So I left and travelled around, finding dig sites here and there, Ancient Egypt, Greece, and Rome are my specialities. I was there for your birth though, and your first birthday. It took me a couple of days to hear about your mother and father, and that you survived the Killing Curse, so I went back to get you and bring you home with me, as I had already settled here with a job with some magical archaeological sites they had just discovered at the time with the hope of finding some new connections to Greece.

"But Dumbledore had just laughed in my face and said that I couldn't have you, and that he would never let you leave the country. You would be out of his grasp, but now you're here. I'm your legal guardian, and he can't do naught to get you back if he even realises you're gone until school age, but what am I talking about. I'll tell you the whole story when you're older, you probably barely understand," she said, smiling as she kissed his forehead.

"I pulled a few strings with some friends here," she said with a grin. "So that… oh, that's how I found you; word travels when you're listening for any hope. Anyway, so your appointment with the operation theatre will be in just a few hours, and the replacement eye specialist will be here soon after, and we can even add some special features if you want? They'll be sure to help you out in any coming confrontations with our enemies."

"B-but I don't have any money," he said blushing, confused, and his mind whirling in hundreds of different directions of uncertainly.

"Don't be silly," she said, rolling her eyes. "Your grandparents… umm, mine and your mums' parents are quite wealthy, not to mention what I've amassed, and I still get money in my account, so I'm fine to fit the bill, but that does make me wonder.

"Your fathers' family died during the war with Voldemort, and they were really wealthy, and I'm talking some of the wealthiest wizards on Earth. So where is all of that? If I find out Dumbledore has given a single Euro to that bitch Petunia for your 'keep' I'll... well, never mind now, we'll deal with that when you're old enough to make a dispute of line theft.

"I still don't get how Dumbledore could bypass me, or your god mother," she said, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. "I know Sirius; your god father was falsely imprisoned for murder, but I wonder how he got at Kennedy, I always liked her. She was Lily's best friend at Hogwarts, but... I wonder how Dumbledore..."

"I-it's Okay, Aunt Artemis," he quickly interrupted her spillage of information, smiling at her; he took her hand while she blushed and returned his smile, embarrassed. "I'm sure everything will work out now we're together where we should be."

"Yes, you're absolutely correct, Harry," she replied, sighing, stroking his cheek in a loving manner. "So, don't worry too much, just get a little more rest before the medi guys get here for you, but don't worry, I'll be here for you from now until forever, OK?"

He smiled, never before feeling so happy. "Yeah, thank you, I know everything will be so much better now..."

Meanwhile, outside of Harry's worries and troubles, a young Uchiha had been let out of the hospital in Konoha, just like that. He hadn't been told what to do, and no one was there to take him in or anything. It felt wrong, criminal even, but at least he has his families' property, and his new brothers and sisters.

So after feeling annoyed that he loses all of his blood family and Harry at least gets someone (not that he'll hold that against him) he headed back to his district. Though, he did think that a potentially traumatised boy should have been kept in the hospital for a few weeks with one of those talky-head-doctors he's heard about.

He would be feeling good if he hadn't just remembered that his whole blood family had just died, and it was probably ordered by the village. He didn't know whether he should get vengeance against the village, or the people who live there, greedy.

"Look what I got!" laughed some teen as he charged out of the main gates of his district.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the boy with a cheap sword. It wasn't much but it was covered in blood. Sasuke snuck in, wide eyed as even ninja were looting his home. He quickly dived out of the way and activated a secret path, underground before closing the door behind him, panting.

There was still blood all over the district and people were robbing, and tearing apart his home. It made him grit his teeth, furious before he took some deep breaths, ordered by Hinata as she had woken a few hours ago and saw what he did. She didn't seem like she was going to leave her room anytime soon, but with a quick nudge and a secret wink from Harry while his aunt wasn't paying attention she ventured out.

Sasuke sighed as he went downstairs to wake up Naruto. He hadn't actually met the blonde in person before so when he entered the boys' room, he was unsure how to wake him.

"Just shake him," Hinata suggested quietly as she walked to breakfast.

He nodded and shook the boy. His blue eyes flickered open as he swatted at Sasuke, falling from the bed, and they both ended up in a heap on the floor. Naruto gave him a sheepish look as he pulled himself up and helped Sasuke stand before making his bed, stretching and yawning.

"Wow, Sasuke, you're really here?" he asked in shock, poking him just to be certain.

"Yeah," he replied, annoyed, swatting away the poking finger. "And the whole of my district is being ransacked and looted and nobody is doing anything to stop it."

"Bide your time, get stronger, and then punish them," Naruto suggested with a clear head. "If you went out now you might get beaten up!" he said, thoughtful. "I don't know why the village would let them, but obviously the evil people of Konoha need to be punished, and only you, me, and Hinata can do that until we meet up with the others. We're family now, and I think family should be that for each other."

Sasuke looked away for a moment before looking back. "You're right, we only have each other. It's obvious now that we're connected like this for a reason, three ninja and three mage, and together we can avenge ourselves!"

"That sounds nice but can you keep your voices down, I'm still sleepy," Ginny mumbled from her bed contently snuggled under her covers.

"Sorry, Ginny-chan," Naruto said sheepishly; his voice quietening as he looked from the bed to Sasuke. "I think we should go to your family's hidden jutsu place and start training. Hinata-chan can come and join us after breakfast..."

He paused as his tummy grumbled. "Well, maybe we should get breakfast first."

Sasuke sighed and couldn't help the small smile; it took his mind off his heartache and made him feel a little more whole. "Sure, let's grab a bite, then training, OK?"

"OK!"


	66. Harry Potter and the Ancient Deities

**_Having a god for a parent must be cool right? Especially for downtrodden Harry P. Wrong! It just made life more complicated. Especially when you run across the Olympian Gods in both their Greek and Roman forms, not knowing where he fit in. Then throw in wizards lead by a senile old man, Magicians, the crazy Egyptian Gods, Valhalla and the Norse Gods, and survival seems impossible._**

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,600 - Reviews: 34 - Updated: 9/7/2012 - Published: 9/7/2012 - [Harry P., Rachel D.] [Annabeth C., Percy J.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Have you ever had a day that was just so odd you try your hardest to forget it? A day that is so odd and full of confusing occurrences that your mind makes up excuse after excuse to explain them away?

If you have… continue your ignorance… as the saying goes, ignorance is bliss. You don't want to find out you're one of us.

If strange things are happening around you that no one else seems to notice, it's probably a better idea to follow their lead and forget about it. The mist will help. Even we're susceptible. What's the mist you might ask? Its best you don't.

I started asking questions.

Most days I wish I didn't. Some days I just want to scream at the world. WHY ME…! but I know I'll never truly get the answers that I'm looking for.

You're special.

You're destined for great things.

Not likely, it would just be a huge lie anyway. I'm just me. Some kid born from a myth that few believe in any more. It's a shame things don't turn out the way you would like them too in reality. Anyway, from my experience, reality's a sham. Just a figment of our own naivety. A novelty I sometimes envy.

If this is sounding familiar so far maybe you should just avert your eyes now… stop reading and continue with your mundane life now, and be thankful. Enjoy what you have while it lasts.

Before they find you!

If they find you… I suggest you run. Run far away and never look back… find us as we can help… we maybe your only chance.

Learn to fight.

Become strong.

You're a hero in the making, so survive! The world may depend on it!

If you're still reading, I guess it doesn't matter. You can just believe that this is all a work of fiction, and that we don't exist. That there isn't a blurry line between fact and fiction. Or that I wasn't forced to kill the Skipper of the ship from Liverpool to New York. That he didn't turn into a monster.

If you do believe.

Wish you didn't.

The first time my eyes were truly opened and I began to see was when I was six years old. I had just started infant's school as a first year.

It was my cousin's fault really. See, we're the same age and attended the same school: Nestle Street Junior and Infants. I was excited to be starting school. Finally, I would be getting clear of my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley for a few hours during the day. Unfortunately, however, they were sending my baby whale sized cousin to the same school as me, and he's in my year. But at least I would be free of my aunt and uncle so I was happy with the arrangement.

You might be wondering why I would be so pleased with going to school over staying at home with my 'loving family?' well you've probably already guessed, and guessed correct. My family is anything but loving when it comes to me.

I've lived with my aunt and uncle since I was about fifteen months old. Apparently, someone delivered me to them the night my parents had died in a car crash, and burdened them with the responsibility of taking care of me. They had said its how I got the lightning bolt-shaped scar on my forehead. I was in the car with my mum and dad, and I had survived.

They said my parents were drunk, and my father was drinking while driving the car. They said my father killed himself and my mother. I never believed it. They said it with so much joy it had to be a lie meat to hurt me.

That is all they had ever told me about my parents. After that they forbid me from ever asking them any questions no matter how mundane. I still remember the pain from disobeying that rule of theirs, and I learnt quickly, from a very early age that it was so mush easier to just obey their rules, and despise their cruelness behind their backs.

I remember I some time's wished and even prayed for someone… anyone… some long lost relative to come and rescue me, but deep down I knew I was all alone.

They fed me… scraps or meagre helpings. Sometimes it seemed barely enough to survive on. If anybody ever noticed how I was treated, or found out since I had arrived at the Dursley's my room was a tiny cupboard under the stairs, or that I didn't know my name until I was sent to school and they were forced to call me by it instead of their more favourable: freak, or boy! They had never done anything about it, just remaining ignorant to the mistreatment of an innocent little boy.

Or perhaps they did. They tried to get me the help or rescue I needed but something odd happened and the knowledge left their minds… they somehow forgot, or their minds created an excuse to explain away the possibility that they have neighbours like 'that'. Or perhaps they had a visitor one day, and suddenly they no longer cared about the mistreatment of an innocent child, and no longer knew they even had a visitor.

Whatever the excuse the neighbours might give if it were too ever come to the light of day, it doesn't matter any more I try not to think about it. Some time's things are best left to the dark recesses of your mind to fade with time, if they ever will. I doubt most of my misery will ever be forgotten.

Dudley my cousin and I went to school for the first time ever. I hid my excitement well that day, through fear of angering my uncle as he and my aunt were to take us to school for our first day… for their 'Ikkle Duddykins' special day. I had grown used to hiding my emotions, especially when I was happy. They hated it if I were too ever smile; a smile was like blasphemy coming from me. They seemed to think I might be up to something freakish, what ever that might have meant.

They had just packed Dudley into my uncle's silver Vauxhall, and buckled his seat belt around his large frame. I climbed in the other side buckled my belt, and was about to close the door when I noticed my uncle at my door sneering down at me. His gigantic size had always scared me and made me wonder whether he could truly be human.

"BOY!" he bellowed making me cringed at the pure venom lacing his booming voice.

He moved in closer, presumably so only I would hear him. But I knew that would be no use, it never was. His large, angry purple face was inches from mine, his greying brown hair neatly combed back like a respectable, and might I add 'normal' person. Unlike my own unruly, and quite messy black mop of hair that stood out brilliantly on my pale skin, a constant annoyance for my aunt. I had never been out much to have the luxury of a more natural skin tone.

Uncle Vernon's bushy grey moustache twitched with his annoyance, and his blue eyes stared into my green with malice, satisfaction, and triumph. I can only imagine the fear he must have seen their. The fear that gave him so much pleasure… if I had the power I would have ripped his face off, that's how much I hated him.

"Now you listen here boy!" he began in a low voice, which wasn't very low at all, but I suppose it was low for him. I don't think he had ever gotten how to speak quietly. His rancid breath made me want to retch, but I kept my face as neutral as I could, and held my breath knowing he'll be finished quickly or be late. "We shall be having none of your freakishness! If we get one complaint about you from anyone, you'll be sorry!" he glared dangerously, making me wince as if he had physically struck me. I could still feel the lingering pain from several nights ago.

Uncle Vernon had returned home from his job at a drill manufactures in a steaming temper. The fury in his eyes and the redness of his face told me he had been drinking too, something he often did when something had not gone his way. If was just a shame he hadn't gotten stopped for drink driving because then I wouldn't have had to suffer, at least not then.

He then began ranting about some huge and wealthy client he had lost earlier that day. I didn't catch most of what he was saying; as I was afraid. His anger would soon be turned to me as it always did when he had been drinking, or something had not gone his way, and that evening it had been both, meaning double the anger and hate if that's at all possible.

It was. He turned and saw me. He blamed me for loosing the client somehow. I tried to flee but my short and weak legs were no match for his larger. He grabbed me and slammed me into the hallway wall. I hit my head and lost consciousness. I woke up in my cupboard room in pain with my body bruised, and with a few cuts. I have no doubt he beat me while I was out cold.

"And keep away from the normal kids!" he almost yelled this part in his anger at having to speak to me at all. "If we could get away with it we wouldn't be sending you at all. As if a freak like you could learn anything at a school for normal kid!" he added proudly before pulling back and slamming my door closed.

I sighed in relief and hung my head sadly, but no tears feel from my eyes. I will never cry in front of them. They shall never have that satisfaction ever again.

They didn't mind when I was sad. In fact, it just seemed to brighten their day that mine was terrible. The main reason I had been looking so forward to going to school was that I might make a friend. But now I knew that couldn't happen. If I even tried to make a friend, Dudley would inform my uncle and I would be in for a new 'lesson'. Probably about not corrupting other kid's with my freakishness. How I hate my 'family'.

And even if Dudley were not to tell Uncle Vernon, he would probably make my friends life hell just like mine, just for being my friend. I should have expected this and not let myself get my hopes up.

The school's not too big, and only one storey with a few brick buildings scattered about with a large grass field and a concrete playground. It wasn't much but it was a place where I could get some peace, or where I wouldn't be looked at with suspicion and hate.

Things like this never turn out too bright, especially for me, but I was too young to know better yet.

I was led into the school, following in the stride of my relatives. I only got a few frowning stares that made me feel very self-conscious, uncomfortable and nervous. While my aunt, uncle and cousin all wore nice new clothing that fit them well, I was wearing my cousin's five sizes too large hand-me-downs.

My faded blue tee shirt hung down to my knees, and my green stretchy trousers were rumpled and baggy over my three sizes too big black tennis shoes, held up with some salvaged string hidden by my tee shirt. I tripped occasionally as I took my steps into the school, and I wondered what the other families thought of me. I bet they were probably already telling their kids to stay away from the troublemaker.

We soon entered the classroom, and the teacher: an old woman, maybe in her late fifties introduced her self as Mrs. Wester. She was nice when I first met her, as I was as polite and normal to her as all of the other children, even if I was wearing old, battered and baggy clothing.

I learnt later in life that people are fickle… fair-weather nice, relaying on the words of others over their own first hand opinions and impressions.

My uncle and aunt soon left the class, as the school bell was soon to ring. My uncle just gave his son a quick hung and walked out while my aunt hugged him and fussed with his blonde hair plastered over his fat-head. It was fare and thin like hers, and he had inherited her cold blue eyes too.

She gazed over at me before she left… her cold, hate and bitterness filled eyes saying more than words could. 'Do anything freaky and you'll pay!' Probably with a blow to the head with some kind of cooking implement.

The teacher having been totally oblivious to the exchange shimmied us all towards a carpeted area at the front of the class when the last parent left and had us sit in a semi-circle around her on the floor just as the bell finally rang, while she sat in a chair with a thin green folder on her lap.

I made sure to sit as far from Dudley as I could manage, which was thankfully quite easy since he wanted nothing to do with me. I was thankful he was sitting with a weasel(y) looking boy and they were talking a mile a minute. I was sure if Dudley sat next to me I would end up with several new bruises on my legs and arms courtesy of him. I don't think he would have stopped at me either.

The other kids would soon learn its not me they want to avoid like a skin eating virus, but Dudley Dursley soon to be school bully. Its odd how even though all of the other kids will know the truth, I'll be the one who shall get into trouble for most of Dudley's wrong doings… showing you that appearances matter more than they should.

If you look like a hooligan, dresses like one, and your family doesn't dispute it as a misunderstanding, you get treated like one whether you are or not. My family would never stand up for me. They would offer me up as a sacrifice to a fire-breathing dragon if it would save them. Well my life couldn't get any worse… or so I thought.

After Mrs. Wester had taken roll call stopping on each of us to stand and tell everyone a bit about them selves, conveniently forgetting me it was morning break. I had just sat, being left out of the conversations between the class and teacher. I was OK with this as I had been alone for most of my life, someday I knew I would be free if my Uncle hadn't killed me before I am old enough to survive on my own.

The mistake that led to my eventual downfall happened soon after that cursed bell rang. Mrs. Wester led us all out of the classroom towards the school playground for our ten-minute morning break when Dudley caught my eye. He was talking to his new friend: a boy named Piers and gesturing wildly in my direction.

My heart caught in my throat for a moment. Dudley had been taught well by his parents… taught how best to hurt me when he had the chance. I gulped and looked up towards the teacher and considered moving closer hoping that he would leave me alone if I were walking with Mrs. Wester. However, I quickly shook that idea down as Dudley would no doubt find some way of hitting me whether she was near or not.

I was quite sure Dudley's loudness would drown out any protest that I didn't start anything and I wouldn't be believed anyway. The world sucks big style, I've gotten used to it. But now I was outside, so I knew I could flee.

I frantically looked around hoping to find a quick escape. A place I can hide until morning break is over. That's when I saw a pathway between two school buildings on the way to the playground.

My eyes flickered back to Dudley quickly. He had looked away back to his friend: a smirk on his face. I took my chance while he was temporarily distracted and sprinted down the other path, glad to hear the other kids' voices getting fainter.

I only stopped my sprint when I came to a freshly painted fence with a double gate. It stood next to a small brick building with dark curtains blocking off the inside. The gate had a red sign on it with something written in red on it, but I couldn't read what it said even if somebody had taught me how. The letters to me seemed to jump and dance around the plastic in confusion. I just couldn't seem to concentrate on them either.

I have always had a problem with concentration and sitting still for too long unless I tried extremely hard under threat of punishment. It could put a real hamper on me not getting the crap beaten out of me.

I had never told anyone that I couldn't make out the shapes of the letters. They wouldn't care even if I did. I just know it probably wasn't normal as Dudley had never said anything about it, and I would know, he's very vocal about all of his shortcomings that his parents try to explain away to placate him. Not that Dudley would ever read a book even if he could read. Why read when you have a TV? He would probably say.

The Dursley's have came up with excuse after excuse just to explain away Dudley being a moron. They had even tried blaming him. Its seriously stupid, and even as a kid I knew it was.

I suddenly heard a quick shuffling of feet behind me. Without looking round I pushed through the gate. I knew my cousins footfalls, I have hidden from them for so long.

I stopped in surprise as I let the gate swing closed behind me. I stood in a large courtyard with a rectangular swimming pool in the centre surrounded by the fence. It wasn't very clean and had yellowing leaves on the surface of the deep green mucky and cloudy liquid.

I had always enjoyed the water. Bath and shower times were when I could think clearly, letting the water wash away my problems just for a while. It had been like the water was comforting me, loving me like a parents should. I had always wanted to learn to swim, but my aunt and uncle would probably hope I'll drown or something so would never allow me to learn.

With a longing sigh, I moved closer, near to the edge, careful too not let my too big shoes trip me here. I didn't want to fall in and drown to death, even if that would have solved my 'Dursley problems'.

Looking in the water, I could just make out my reflection in its murky depths. I wished I didn't have to live as I did. I looked a mess. It was no wonder the teacher had ignored me in class. For a brief moment, I even considered jumping in, to be free like the murky green liquid.

Sighing I lifted my fruitless gaze towards the horizon and started taking a half step back. On the opposite side of the pool, it stood, or floated, I wasn't sure: a figure in a long black cloak staring at me. Its hood covered its head, and its face in shadows. It stood massively tall at about eight feet.

I could make out the glare it held for me with certainty, and hear a chilling rattle coming from it. The person's breath came out in the warm air as frozen bursts clearly visible before its hood. And I noticed the man or woman didn't seem to be touching the floor but rather floating with only the hem of its cloak skimming the tiled ground, and it held no reflection in the pool below.

Its look sent could chills of dread running viciously down my spine, but it seemed like more than just that. This person's very presents radiated emptiness and a loss of hope. Every sense I had at that moment was screaming at me to run. To flee, and never look back… and hope… no pray that I never encounter this person ever again. However, I was too paralysed with fear for my brain to relay the message to bolt to my legs.

It was as if my mind had frozen over and only my fears and doubts were left. I could hear whispers slowly creep up upon me, and images inside my head as if on a faulty television: fuzzy with wavy lines across the screen. All I could truly make out was the flashes of green, along with the screaming… no, it was pleading, and the coldest laugh I had ever thought possible.

I then jumped out of my dazed state after a few moments of my staring match as I heard a noise behind me, and span round fast on reflex still terrified.

"I saw the freak come in here!"

It was Dudley's loud voice as he and Piers came waltzing in through the gate as if they owned the place. They both smiled widely as they saw me. As the saying goes there is a first for everything, and today was the first time, I had ever been glad to see Dudley Dursley, and the last. His timely arrival had jogged my mind back into gear. The image's and sounds leaving my mind as steadily as they came.

"See mate!" exclaimed Dudley excitedly. "Told you I saw him coming in here to hide from us!"

It was then that I noticed that I was breathing heavy and rapidly, as if I had just ran around the school a few times as fast as I could manage. And I had beads of ice cold sweat running down my face, and I could feel that same sweat covering all of my body under my clothes, making me shiver as if I had fallen in the pool.

I must have looked as bad as I felt because of the look of utter glee to cross Dudley's face, and I couldn't stop shivering no matter how hard I tried. I felt like I was ready to die, and I felt that I had no hope. I was ready to die.

Dudley just pointed a chubby finger at me and laughed.

"Look at you freak, you look like you've seen Caspar," he giggled with his friend. "You little coward, you're always trying to hide from me… wimp."

I gulped because that reminded me of the person the other side of the pool. Not even the Dursley's could scare me as that… that thing had. I decided then and there, it could not have been human. And that was my mistake. I should have just let my muddled brain make up some lame excuse for what I had felt, but instead I had decided it was not actually a person, but a monster. Call it childish fantasy, or horror, but from that moment onwards. I believed in monsters and I would always see them.

I quickly turned back round, but the monster had disappeared as if it had never been there to begin with. Dudley and Piers had never even glimpsed it, and no matter how hard I looked, it was gone.

I even questioned whether it was just my imagination for a brief moment. I have heard that sometimes too much heat can make people see things, but it wasn't a very hot day today, and I could still feel my cold sweat and the evil in the air. It was real, and it had attacked me somehow.

"You look like you could use a wash… you stink," giggled Dudley in amusement.

Suddenly I felt his fat hands on my back before I was sailing through the air over the pool, and plummeting in slow motion towards the cold surface. I hadn't even had time to yell out in surprise before my weight exploded into the ice cold and filthy water below making me loose all of my breath as I screamed into the water because of the stabbing cold.

I panicked as I slid through the surface, sinking downwards in the frozen fluid. I managed to break back through, maybe two times trying to yell out for help even though I knew it unlikely to come. Dudley had been taught no moral boundaries when it came to me. And no matter how much I wanted to get away from my family, I didn't really want to die.

As you can imagine I swallowed a lot of water in my vein attempt to stay above the surface and get to the edge. I may have even vomited from the foul taste but I couldn't tell you for sure, as I was more interested in my survival to take note or care.

My too big clothes were soaked through and dragging me down, tears were probably leaking from my eyes into the frozen pool.

I was getting tired, and loosing the fight against the might of the dirty pool water. I was feeling light headed from trying to hold my breath for so long. I was sinking… my body so numb with cold it slowed to a complete stop as I drifted further down into the murky depth.

My limbs limp and immobile, I had just run out of strength, and even if I could move them, my brain was no longer working correctly to send the correct signals to my body.

I was going to die.

The last few bubbles of air escaped my mouth and lips being pulled by the pressure of the water from my frozen lungs. I felt my eyes slowly drifting closed as the last of my strength left my ice-cold body, my baggy clothes just drifting around my scrawny self.

I felt selfish dying. It was the easy way out, but I couldn't help it now. I should have just stayed with the other children and taken my beating, but now it's too late, fate has spoken.

My last thought as my eyes fully closed went something like this: 'I expected Vernon to kill me, not him.'

Though, I wasn't really surprised.


	67. Lost Fate (HP)

__6th year. Harry is sick of being a good boy & doing what Dumbledore says while the old man lets innocent people die. He leaves the Dursley's after a brutal attack. Escaping on the Knight Bus; it is attacked by Death Eaters, & he fights, & kills, but the driver is hit & the bus ends up in another country where Harry will end up married to the youngest daughter of Alucard!__

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,978 - Reviews: 44 - Updated: 5/12/2014 - Published: 5/11/2014 - Harry P., Ginny W., Susan B., OC_

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry James Potter was a lonely and unhappy young 16 old student and went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it was now the summer holidays, and that annoying headmaster for whatever stupid reason always sent him back to his 'families' house where they hated him because he was a wizard. He hated them in return because they treated him like crap because he was not then, nor ever going to be a racist loser like them, or the Death Eaters.

He had just turned 16. It was his birthday and all he got was grief. He could have at least expected a birthday card but no, not even that. He was apparently not worthy of anything like that. What had he ever done to the magical world apart from save it every year while grown men crap themselves in fear like the turd they were.

One minute the magical people were crying out for their saviour to save them, and then a moment later they're getting in their saviours way with jeers of hate until they realised that they were wrong, and don't apologise or thank him. It was getting on his nerves and if they didn't start to either hate him or love him, and commit to it he'll be their saviour all right. He would save their soul the trouble of deciding whether he was good or bad by snapping, and then snapping their necks.

The magical people didn't have a clue what his life was like. They didn't care about his problems as long as they were safe. Harry got dumped every summer back at Privet Drive with his magic hating aunt and uncle, bullied and tormented by the pair of them and he was reaching that point in every young man's life where he was just going to do nothing.

Harry had been contemplating just sending off notes to his enemies telling them he was out and to have fun murdering everyone before running away and joining the muggle army or something. At least then he would have some say over his destiny, and he was certain his superiors wouldn't have treated him like a godsend hero 1 moment and then a weak little boy the next; it would be 1 or the other.

Though, Harry believed that his many enemies would leave him alone if he bailed as it was a stupid man who bothered the enemy who left the battlefield. He knew that his owl was being intercepted by that barmy old man and his little club of like minded losers. His owl was a proud girl and she made sure he knew her deliveries were being stolen, and by her noises it was the supposed, 'good guys'.

If he could have his notes delivered and run he was sure Dumbledore would find out fast and find him, so joining the army was out. He would have to go on the run and never stay in the same place for too long, and forget about getting money from Gringotts as those goblins, well, he honestly didn't trust the money grabbing little monsters.

Harry knew the goblins would take payment in HIS money to alert Dumbledore that he had gone to them. Then he would be captured 'for his safety of course', but who would save him from them? Though, Harry had a bit of money, some gold and muggle cash that would last a month or some. He would only have to be on the run for 365 days there about until he was a legal adult and Dumbledore could no longer stop him doing what he wanted.

He thought that if he could figure out a few magical things without his wand he could hire out his services, and get a good reputation by secretly using magic to speed things up, but that was getting far ahead of himself. Dumbledore had always kept him away from the useful magical books, and classes at school.

It had happened when he was doing his divination homework for the old fraud of a semi-prophet. He just stopped and had a think and wondered why the hell he chose such a stupid elective. Even when he had to dumb-down for muggle-school, (or get a beating for being better than his aunt and uncles simpleton, son) he chose to at least do better to improve himself before doing 'badly'.

Why would he have chosen divination? Fortune telling was a load of crap. You're either born with the talent like you would be born with the ability to talk the language of snakes: parseltongue, or you weren't, you could only learn to fake it. You could learn to trick your friends or strangers into giving you information to use without them noticing.

Harry lay back on his bed in the Dursley's house (he refused to call it home to see whether the wards would break; they didn't). His room was the smallest but he didn't care, and all of the junk Dudley, his cousin broke and dumped in the room was a travesty. He couldn't keep anything nice for long without breaking it.

He thought back to parseltongue while looking up at the ceiling. The magical world said it was a dark talent to talk to snakes. They tried to convince him that snakes were evil. He had tried to look things like that up, but books on the subject were suspiciously absent from the library at school, and Dumbledore just brushed his questions aside, claiming the language came from Voldemort.

However, Harry knew that snakes weren't evil, no matter how lots of Slytherins gave them a bad name. In many cultures around the world according to the books he got from the local muggle library snakes were a sign of good things. The infinity was drawn from the snake, and they were a sign of longevity.

It made him wonder whether in other countries he would be looked up to because he was a parselmouth rather than looked down on. Then there was the part about getting it from Voldemort. Then wouldn't he have gotten more things beside a migraine alert system when they were close to each other?

He wondered why he even had to have the stupid headaches in the first place. Did a healer or even medi-witch or wizard see him after taking the deadly curse and living? That would have been the first thing on his mind if he had found a child like that. He doubted Dumbledore cared to take him to see a professional, and that was clear as it was November 1st when his aunt found him dumped on the doorstep.

Did Dumbledore even see fit to put some warming charms on him to keep him warm? He was 15 months old. Did Dumbledore charm him to stay a sleep until found? He could have wondered off. Did the old goat charm him disillusioned until found so a muggle didn't kidnap him? He doubted Dumbledore would have given it a thought - too busy plotting what he could do with his newfound saviour in hand to concern himself with the child's immediate health and safety.

Dumbledore was likely always stopping his mail. He had never received anything from Gringotts, but then that could be above board, giving statements to Dumbledore. However, he should have gotten something from them, or the ministry at least concerning Sirius' will as the foolish daredevil of a man had told him straight that he was next in line for the head of the Black family and his legal heir.

Since Sirius got himself killed, sad though it was to think about, but the Black's were wealthy, more so than what little he had heard about the Potter's riches Dumbledore keeps from him. However, Harry did know a little, having lived in the Black estate in London long enough to have done some reading before the books (which were probably really rare and worth tonnes) were thrown away by Molly Weasley in her anti-dark campaign without giving a thought to know thy enemy.

Sirius willing everything to Harry, or near everything, especially the family name and all that, Dumbledore couldn't touch the money, and Harry could do what he wanted with it all. However, he still had the goblins to watch, and they were sneaky blighter's Harry was only 1 16 year old, and to get them to tell Dumbledore to sling his hook he would need someone with real power.

Left to him, no matter how much he controlled in the Wizengamot, or how wealthy, he knew they wouldn't listen to him because he was 16 no matter if it was his right. However, if he could find an adult who held power like him to back him, then it was all business, but he didn't know of anyone he could trust not to have a Dumbledore or Voldemort agenda so he supposed he would have to wait and maybe something would happen.

He was just sick and tired of being told what to do, and then kept in the dark waiting for Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix to do something only for them to sit back and not even watch until the last second leaving Harry and friends to do everything. Then they say 'good job, but leave the fighting to the adults'. The adults were totally useless, and Dumbledore's I want you to have a nice childhood crap, like hell.

The old man lets a greasy pile of dung of a potion 'teacher' do whatever he liked. Then even going so far as to give the man free reign to laugh at Harry's pitiful childhood, by the use of mind magic under the pretext of learning to block Voldemort from his mind, if anything it made it easier. The day Severus Snape teaches anyone anything of use would be the day he cracked a smile that was fluffy and not full of mock and spite.

Harry had tried to get books on occlumency because he was certain he could learn better from a book. However, his owl, Hedwig always returned with the money he sent missing, ruffled, and no book. Then the school library had it in the restricted section, classed as dark magic.

How is protecting the mind dark in any nature. It's more likely there so the student body didn't start realising their personal thoughts and memories weren't private. If enough kids started studying it and made complaints about mental attacks that would be proof enough, rather than 1 kids word against a teacher, especially of Dumbledore's 'valour'.

He sat up suddenly, pulling his wand from his pocket. He wouldn't have been surprised to learn that Dumbledore was forcing it on him, forcing it to choose him because of its connection to Voldemort.

Frowning as he flexed it between his fingers; it was supple enough to bend quite far. He smiled as he thought of supple. The thought of a cute girls supple little body between his fingers while they did 'it' made him blush before sighing as he didn't want to die without getting laid first because that would be sad and Sirius and his dad would have been disappointed in him.

He doubted he would get someone special who wanted him over the scar. He supposed maybe Ginny. She had grown up since her crushing days, and having crushed on Cho Chang for so long and never having got far, which was pathetic, he could understand how humiliated she felt, and that made him feel guilty about being a scared douche back then.

Though, she was pretty and there was that one time he saw her naked butt. It was just a quick flash but she had a nice arse. But then he wasn't sure whether stringing a girl along like that was nice, and she had moved on anyway. That left him thinking of Luna, and a weird part of him really believed that if he explained his thoughts she would agree with him and willingly, possibly even eagerly do 'it' with him.

Shaking his head brought his train of thought back to reality and he realised his wand bowed into an oval shape close to its maximum stress point. He thought he should let it go and put it in his pocket when suddenly, just like that. It was an impulse and he felt nothing as the wand poofs and snapped in 2, the feather having turned to grey dust.

He had never seen a wand fully snapped before, and honestly it was a novel experience. He had seen his friend Ron's wand when it was broken, but that still hung together, but then Hagrid's wand was snapped and still worked fine. He figured that it was likely the different cores did different things when broken.

Throwing the useless twigs to the floor he pulled himself up from his bed. He was only wearing an old and dirty white school skirt with only 2 buttons done up because it was a really hot evening. The sun was only starting to set, bringing some much needed shadows, but it would still be humid.

He was also wearing some old black school trousers. They still fit him just about. His muscles weren't like superman or anything cool like that, but from all of the work he did around the house, saving the day, and quidditch he didn't have anything to be ashamed about, except he could have a bit more girth in his body, but lean was good for a Seeker.

Harry wasn't wearing any shoes as his school shoes were now too small, and the huge things his 'family' gave him from his cousin were just so gross he would rather go bare foot everywhere. It showed because of grass stains and the calluses he was forming. He figured that he would have to somehow get new things for the muggle world at his earliest opportunity.

He had a huge black eye spanning over the left of his face from his uncle a couple days before and many scars from the Dursley's or school spanning his body. He didn't know whether the scars could be removed by magic or not but the school nurse never asked so neither did he.

All of his belongings were locked away in the cupboard under the stairs, but he didn't care. Taking anything magical was likely going to get him caught because Harry believed they might all have tracers. If it hadn't all been destroyed or stolen by Dumbledore when he returned he will collect it all.

He was tempted to just smash all of his stuff out, and take only his invisibility cloak and broom to escape but was doubtful that he could do that, get what he wanted and flee the house before the Dursley's cottoned on and attacked him. The Order members set to 'spy' on him under the delusion that they were protectors would enter.

Therefore, he grabbed his stash of cash and snuck out of his bedroom. They wouldn't bolt him in until they went to bed, which was usually quite late. They thought he would steal food as if he hadn't earned it and more as they enjoyed starving him while working him like a mule.

It wasn't hard to sneak out of the house and out of the front door. They were too busy stuffing their faces and watching crap on TV. Ironically he caught a glimpse and saw it was some movie where some kid had magical water controlling powers. They seemed to have been enjoying it too; hypocrites.

He just strolled down the street with a sense that he was being followed. He hadn't thought further than getting out and nearly forgot that the Order stooges weren't solely to keep Death Eaters away or at all if truth be known. They were there to stop him running away, not for his safety, but to keep him under control under the guise of his safety.

Harry decided that for safety reasons that he would cut through a large park when he was suddenly cut off by a rough looking man with mad blue eyes spinning in his head before turning to see a purple haired woman appearing behind him. Mad-Eye-Moody didn't show any sign that he was doing wrong but Nymphadora Tonks looked like she had recently been crying.

"Hello Alistor!" Harry said feeling that he shouldn't allow this man any more respect as he had just overstepped a boundary, and it was surprising that he showed a slight tick, but otherwise nothing. Harry looked behind him again and she grimaced as her blue eyes scanned his bruising. "Nymphadora, what a pleasant surprise," he said smiling in amusement as she hated her first name and normally went by Tonks, but that would what be a friend agreed to call her, but obviously they were no longer friends.

"Going for a stroll are you now, Potter?" Moody asked rather conversationally.

"Me, well, I'm ducking out, I've had enough!" Harry said whimsically. "I figured I would go on vacation for the next year, work my keep until I'm of age, and then I'll return to claim my inheritance before moving somewhere nice, maybe spend a few years somewhere where it snows all year round, learn snowboarding and skiing, then maybe California would be nice, learn to surf or something fun, maybe skydiving!"

"So you're just going to abandon us?" the old auror asked as if he was asking for the time.

"Double standards, Alistor...!" Harry said in mock shock. "You're allowed to abandon me every year here? Abandon me and then say I can't call time and leave your pathetic little culture of take, take, and more take?

"I've come into your little world, a muggle-born for all intents and purposes," he said with a grin. "Yet you treated me from day one like I was raised in your world, like I should know it all, but when I try to learn 'it all' I'm mysteriously book-blocked and given the run around, and then your people continue assuming I have a clue what is going on when I've just grown up having to fake a lot.

"Do you like this, Alistor?" he asked throwing his crumpled and near useless glasses to the floor and stroking over his left cheek and eye. "Maybe if I lost my eye you'll tell me where you got yours, but... nope, Dumbledore would stop me because I would have an advantage!" he hissed out and they watched in horror as he pushed his thumb into his eye socket, pulling it back his eye had burst open with a blood trail down his face.

"I've done more for all of you than you would ever do for me!" he spat out as he tried to block out the pain; the basilisk bite was more painful, but that was in the past. "Nobody thanks me. Nobody appreciates my loss, but then that is it, it's me losing something precious each time, no one else!" he walked up to Moody with hate and spite over his face. "Before I even knew much about the night of my parents deaths I was in Diagon Alley being praised for it!"

He turned as Tonks had dropped to her knees in horror, tear pouring from her eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably. He turned back to the old man and he took a step back in caution as he could see that Harry was close to a point where violence was about to take place. He was still an old man, and crippled. If Harry got close enough he could physically overpower him with ease from the look of his muscles.

"Now step aside!" Harry demanded but unsurprisingly Moody wouldn't.

"Come on, Potter, we've got to take you to get fixed up," he said, which was a slight surprise.

"The old bastard would have me out and back at the Dursley's within an hour without any pain potions, so I would rather not!" he replied laughing it off.

"But you're safe there!" he tried to get Harry to understand but more so himself, as he didn't feel Harry was safe at all, and quite honestly people called him crazy but Harry was losing it and Dumbledore was responsible, cutting him off from kindness and comfort. If Harry entered the dark, Moody knew he wouldn't discriminate like Voldemort, and likely just go after people who wronged him before disappearing to try having a life, or maybe ending himself.

Harry walked up to Moody briskly and stared into his eyes dangerously with his one working eye and then, punted the old man in the nuts and he went down with a cry of pain. Harry took his wand as he pulled it out trying to do something but his grip was much too lose around it and it was effortlessly taken. He expected a grappling match, not a bullock punt; he had to admire that, though it was agony. He wondered why his constant vigilance forgot to make him wear a protective cup.

"I don't give a crap what dull you sprout," Harry laughed as he turned to Tonks. She wouldn't look at him she was so ashamed. "Dumbledore told me a prophecy, which in the grand scheme of things made no difference. We all risked our lives over nothing. It says I'm supposed to have some power the Dark Lord knows not, but honestly I don't know what either.

"Dumbledore thinks its love, but Voldemort was a kid once too. Somewhere in his past I bet he experienced it, and why does love have to be between two humans anyway. I've been inside Voldemort's head, and he cares about his pet snake just as I care about my owl Hedwig... I believe... I may not be right as I have barely known love, but that is love. Love I think can take so many different forms that Dumbledore believes there is only one love.

"I think Dumbledore wants to believe that the dark is hate and light is love but that just cannot be true. Believe it or not, but the light can hate with just as much pettiness, and the dark can love unconditionally, but Dumbledore makes his own conclusions and believes so hard that he is right he wouldn't listen to anyone else. Keeping me so blind; it's like he wants me to believe that dying for everyone is worthwhile, which, not going to happen, so later, give a shout out to Remus for me."

He then stunned Moody while he was still in pain (giving him relief for a while) and walked away trying to be brave but his freaking eye hurt like hell. It took a bit of magic to tear off his right sleeve as it was tatty anyway, and then tied it on like a makeshift bandage because conjuring wasn't a strong suit of his, now curses and charms he was better at. It soothed his ache a little but not by much, but strangely his right eye wasn't so bad without his left, not perfect but above par to those reading glasses his aunt bought him.

Making it to the road he looked at his wand with a small grin. He was still reeling from really destroying his own eye. If he could get to his money without Dumbledore finding out he would have been able to get a replacement made. He would just have to do and go to a muggle hospital and then sneak out before they questioned him because he knew they couldn't help unless he out-ed the magical world, which, maybe some other time, he had bigger things to deal with.

He flicked his wand and in a huge bang a triple decked purple bus appeared on the street and pulled up beside him. The Knight Bus would be a good way to get to hospital. The doors opened and a pimple faced man in his late teens stepped down to say something but gasped when he saw Harry beaten up and bleeding.

"Cricky!" he declared rushing down. "Come on, we gotta get you to St. Mungo's," he said helping Harry up onto the bus. It had gotten dark by the time Harry sat and the doors closed, but the bus was nearly empty.

"Not St. Mungo's!" he quickly said while the bus conductor, Stan looked him over. "A muggle hospital, Charing Cross Hospital!" he demanded as it was the only one he could think of as he had heard of it before, and hoped the driver could get there.

"You 'eard 'im Ern!" the man said looking baffled but the bus exploded away at top speeds before looking back at Harry. "You sure, muggle place sounds fishy ta me, but whatever."

"I'm sure that I won't get much treatment at St. Mungo's," he replied with a growl. "Unfortunately I'm being hunted at the moment and that will be the first place they check."

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, Potter!"

Harry watched Stan go down with a dumbfounded look on his face and a flash of green. He turned with his wand drawn as several men came down the stairs from middle deck grinning with dirty teeth showing.

"It looks like we're the luckiest men alive tonight!" he laughed boisterously, which didn't match the evil attitude.

"No, you caught me on a very bad day!" Harry replied as he flicked his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he spat out in loathing just to try it, and the man stopped laughing as he was hit by the green beam and went down, dead.

"You're dead Potter!" another screamed as Harry dodged his killing curse and it hit the driver. He fell forward dead, leaning on the levers that do whatever magical thing to make the bus work.

The bus lurched as it sped up, the scenery exploding around him into a colour of blurs. Harry grabbed his wand stabbing style and it went through a Death Eaters eye before grabbing the screaming man's head in a fit of rage and violently twisted and it went crack, and he dropped to the floor dead while the bus skidded round, down bumps and drifted around corners.

Harry moved and jumped another Death Eater, flooring him he repeatedly pounded on his face over and over again. His blood splattered over him, and he soon stood. There were 5 Death Eaters still standing and they stepped back, aiming their wands, but Harry had gotten close enough to the driver.

He yanked the man back and pulled on the breaks. The bus screeched to a halt. Harry jumped while the bus stopped and his bare feet landed on the ledge by the front window while the glass cracked against his back. The Death Eaters flew forward, and 1 was definitely dead as his neck cracked on the wall below Harry, but they were all hurt.

The first Death Eater looked up just as Harry leaned back onto the glass, readying for a fight before the glass creaked, cracked, and then shattered with him falling out into the early morning shadows as the sun hadn't risen yet. He crashed down on sandy ground below, cutting himself further. His breathing was laboured and he was in more pain than he could remember, and if he survived, how was he getting to hospital.

The 4 remaining Death Eaters opened the door to the bus and stepped out and around to glare at him in rage, cut up and limping themselves. He tore the shirt sleeve off his head as the new leader stepped up, wand aimed and hooked the sleeve over his arm, pulling it away the green curse hit dirt before Harry was up and head butted him, breaking his face in a torrent of blood and screams.

Harry fell back down to the floor, breathing harshly. He could barely see any more when he was vaguely surprised as a large man in a black suit came out of nowhere and the Death Eaters were dead, just like that. He felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness as the cool wind from that stage between night and morning ruffled his hair.

It took him a few moments before he realised that his aches were lessoning, and his head was on something soft and cool. He felt content and relaxed, comforted by the presence with him. She was looking down at him while his head rested in her lap, but for a few moments he couldn't quite discern what she looked like.

However, after a few moments his vision started clearing up while she smiled down at him. She was perfect. She had long straight black hair and eyes that at first were dark, then dark still, but somehow a different shade before they were the brightest sky blue he could ever imagine.

She had an amazing smile and a small slender face. She looked like she was no older than him. Her skin was as soft as freshly fallen snow, and cool as she careful stroked his bruised face. He kept his left eye closed because he wouldn't want such an angel to see that, and he was quite angry at himself for being that out of control.

"Good, you're doing better!" she said with a cool breeze to her voice. It was like it was Irish, or Scottish mixed with English, but as he thought about it, it had even more tints of German, or there about. She must have travelled or lived in all these countries for a while, while she was young to catch traces from all of them. He liked it; it suited her well, but it made it difficult to figure out where she was from.

"My name is Valkyrie," she said, smiling brightly as she carefully helped him sit up. He looked at her as she was sitting so perfectly with her smooth long legs curled under her perfect bottom.

She was wearing a dress of purple silks that went down to slits at the side and cut out the middle, connected at the sides by gold rings. She had a nice sized chest that was obviously propped up further by her bra, but he couldn't see her underwear, unfortunately.

She wore open toe and heel purple pumps for height as she was quite short, and he would so lick her toes they were that awesome and soft, but then he would want to kiss or lick every inch of her. She was slender with some slight curves that matched her perfectly. Her nose was small and cute, and her lips were red like the colour of blood while her eyes were shadowed with purple, but it all looked so natural.

"Enjoying what you see?" she asked, startling him as he had been caught staring, but she only giggled like the calming sound of a rain storm against glass, and he could smell her. She was extraordinary, and smelt of such freshness it was invigorating, and made him smile, embarrassed for a moment.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," he quickly apologised as he was sure without her he would have been dead.

"My Lady?" she was called and Harry looked over to see the large man wearing a black suit with white shirt exiting the bus. He was quite intimidating, but Valkyrie didn't look at all frightened, but then she did seem to be his boss so that made sense, kind of. "Only the driver and conductor were the non-Death Eaters and they're both dead!" he said turning to Harry with a small-bow. "I commend you My Lord for an excellent show of violence, and with some training among... some other things you would make a very well versed warrior."

"Umm... thanks, I guess," he replied nervously.

"Gordon, get the car ready..." Valkyrie started but frowned as she stood up, and Harry was quick up and awed. He wouldn't have noticed the dip in pressure around them if he hadn't followed her lead. "We have incoming teleportation," she said just as ten masked Death Eaters turned up in a crack whip.

"Look what we have here!" the leader sneered laughing with his buddies. "Potter found himself some friends, and look at the bitch! I get first go on...!" he didn't get to finish what he was going to say had Harry stepped forward in such anger the air thickened and he reached out his right hand as if around his neck, and the Death Eater grabbed and clawed at his neck as he started chocking to death.

Harry closed his hand tighter. "Don't ever cross me little man, because I'm over Dumbledore, and the way that stupid old man gets his jollies off letting you hurt innocent people while preaching bull shite." The man was bleeding as he clawed at his neck, chocking up blood with tear pouring from his mask. "Fucking die already!" he commanded as he snapped his hand shut and the man's neck contorted and squeezed before his throat and neck imploded and he dropped to the floor, dead.

The remaining Death Eaters looked to Harry in horror as that was the most violent thing they had ever seen outside of them. "Get on your knees!" Harry commanded coldly. They just looked at each other, uncertain. "GET ON YOUR KNEES!" he roared and it was like magic exploded out of nothing and they dropped to their knees in horror.

Some tried to raise wands towards him. "Wands down!" was the simple order that got them obeying.

"Impressive, such simple minds they have," Gordon said, rather intrigued. "Some kind of bastardised imperious curse, or maybe some kind of strong suggestive jinx is in play and they're too weak minded to even try to fight it."

Harry wasn't as startled as he should have been when Valkyrie slid up behind him, arms sliding under his, sliding her small hands into what remained of his shirt, stroking his warm muscular body and resting her head on his shoulder, which she wouldn't have been able to do if not for the height her shoes afforded her. She started gently nibbling his left ear, just a trace taste of his blood on her lips.

"Do you think they would kill themselves if you ordered it?" she asked in a soft whisper in his ear. He reached up his left hand and stroked her cheek where she nibbled his fingers and he knew that was right, and where he was meant to be; in her arms, as she was meant to be in his. He didn't know how he knew that, but for once he was going to do the smart thing and accept the truth in his beating heart.

The Death Eaters looked terrified as Harry looked down on them and none of them could move, but they were clearly fully aware of what was going on and that brought a twisted grin to his face full of hate and pent up rage, about Dumbledore, the Order, Voldemort, and then the Death Eaters.

"Stand up!" he said after a moment and they did, some with tears in their eyes or blatantly crying. "Remove your masks!" he commanded and they did, some of them were so young. "Pathetic!" he hissed. "I know the human instinct to survive is too great for you to kill yourselves," he commented whimsically while some looked relieved for only a moment. "I want you in two rows of five facing each other!" he ordered as they obeyed; now all of them were crying but they couldn't even beg.

"Using the cutting curse I want you to aim for the neck of the man standing opposite you, and I want you to take his head after the count of three," he continued and they all aimed, sobbing. "... three... two... one..." Ten heads parted from ten shoulders, rolling to the floor as bodies fell in a heap.

Harry used his right hand to search out for Valkyrie's hands exploring his body in eagerness, and holding her right hand flush to his chest, and she could feel his heart beating for her, and she grinned as her cool small tongue played inside his ear.

"I hope I'm doing this right," she mumbled while he groaned, enjoying the sensation. "I only have TV and internet porn to go by," she said causing him to laugh when they were startled as Gordon drove over in a black open top jeep.

"You do not want to be too late!" Gordon said as he parked up in front of them.

Harry shrugged as he opened the back door and helped Valkyrie in. He just knew as he climbed in after her that he wasn't going to let her go anywhere without him if he could help it.

Valkyrie curled up in Harry's arms as Gordon pulled the car away and onto a dirt track. "It was destiny!" Valkyrie said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "You should try to practice that trick of yours; refine it to a perfect art, and add in legilimency and occlumency and you could mess with the best. You could be the first real Sith Lord!"

"Never actually seen Star Wars, but I wouldn't mind a cool Lightsabre," he said with a grin.

"Who wouldn't want one?" Gordon interrupted. "But never having seen Star Wars is a travesty."

"Yeah well my aunt and uncle aren't exactly nice," he replied feeling uncomfortable with the topic.

"They did that?" Valkyrie asked gesturing his eye with a growl rumbling from her chest, which I thought was odd, but wasn't going to mention it.

"Well, umm... the bruising and everything except some from Death Eaters, but I destroyed my eye, kind of to make a point," he said sheepishly while she gave him a look of reprimand. "I guess you know who I am by now?" he asked and she nodded. "I'm running away from Dumbledore and his marry band of misfits. He forces me back to my ignorant hypocritical 'family' and allows them every, and any leeway they want, so when I'm back to health I'm going to kill them."

"So you should," she replied with a grin, cuddling with him. "Father will get a specialist around to see to replacing the eye."

"I can't exactly pay right now," he quickly replied. "I don't trust the goblins to not tell him the moment I want money from any of my accounts, and then for him to pay them out of my money. I'm lucky that I have full access to the Black finances but they would still tell him, and he'll come in the name of his 'Greater Good' to take me back where I'll be 'safe' and 'loved'.

"I'm honestly not sure whether he believes that crap or not, but either way the old man will be taken down if I have too."

"There is a way to insure that the goblins forfeit life if they tell anyone of your business," Valkyrie commented offhandedly. "Also it would make you a legal adult so Dumbledore can go fuck himself!"

"What is it, I'll do anything!" he quickly said eagerly.

"Well, it looks like we'll be getting married," she replied to his shock. "Father will be pleased that I have found my mate, and even more so that he was so quick to agree to get married. My sister, Tammy's mate had serious commitment issues until daddy spoke so kindly with him," she said the last part to herself with an amused smile as she thought about the memory.

"Umm... Gordon, am I missing something?" Harry asked, confused while Valkyrie was listing off people she was going to invite to the wedding.

"I would just go with the flow if I was you, Sir," he answered with a small laugh. "Joining Lady Valkyrie's family would net you a lot of power, and Dumbledore would back down, for a while at least. Everyone has heard of that old geezer and everyone with half a brain knows he is OCD, so when he thinks he's right nobody can change his mind!"

"Great to know," Harry said with a sigh.

"So, Harry my love, when do you want to be bitten, before or after the wedding?" Valkyrie interrupted as she asked him something strange. "I'm more partial to before, so we can enjoy all of our marital night together."

"Bitten?" he asked in confusion when he looked at her closely as she watched him with those odd shifting eyes. He placed his hand on her chest which made her smile before he nodded to himself. "Figures," he muttered as he pulled his hand away from her chest and sat back while she cuddled with him, and he couldn't help but smile before nodding. "Okay, before would be perfectly fine I think. I've not really read much about vampires, so, does it hurt?"

"Apparently the turning is really kind of sexual," she replied thoughtfully. "Mum said when I find my mate that it will be really hot, and then while he's turning I'll have to cuddle and comfort him while he screams in absolute agony for around six hours."

"Well, you know what, I'm good with that!" Harry said thoughtfully.

Gordon chuckled from the front. "Life was bad then, but this is different from me. I am not a full vampire. I age slower than humans, but I am but a servant, and chose this life to pay back a debt, but now I have everything I could want. I have a wife and a home with a great job. My 'turning' was not quite as nice or easy to that of an Imperial Vampire. But that is nothing to those night walkers. My Lady's kind can venture during the sun, just as I can, but those common vermin burn to dust during the sunlight."

"Good to know," Harry replied while Valkyrie grinned and her eyes were that bright blue again and she had razor sharp canines. "You seem to make evil vampire look cute," he said with a grin.

She pouted, but laughed when he did. "Dad said that to me once. I was not amused at the time," she said as they approached a massive castle mansion and a garage door opened letting them in but the whole front with the rising sun lit up loads of expensive looking vehicles.

However, as the jeep parked up that was nothing to the collection inside the garage. Valkyrie grinned as she nuzzled Harry's neck. "After I've turned you and you've gotten used to your strength and senses I bet daddy would love to have someone to play with his toys with him, my siblings, and siblings mates tend to not share that interest, or should I say any of their mates that does are too scared to hang around and get to know that he's a great guy really."

"Whoa there are a lot of awesome cars!" he declared as being turned sounded more right than ever. He would get a real family. He would have a beautiful wife to love, and then some wicked cool cars to play with. He was sure her dad wasn't that scary. "I think your dad is pretty cool and I haven't met him yet," he said as Gordon opened his door and when he struggled to get out, helped him down while Valkyrie slid out after with perfect grace, her eyes dark and normal again.

"Gordon, please be a dear and see to it that my fiancée gets cleaned up and into something much more fitting for a man of his status!" Valkyrie said with a grin. "I shall wait for you before I take you to the ball my father is throwing this day," she said, smirking at Harry's look. "Yes, it's more of a tradition thing to have a summer ball once a year during the day. They'll be other day parties from other nobles that we'll be invited to attend, if we're free, of course. We do have proper gatherings at night too, but whatever, dad can sometimes get caught up in the past; the good 'ol days as he calls them. My oldest sister says he's a bit loopy, and my oldest brother, finds his 'stuck' persona hilarious, but he is really childish."

"Well, My Lady, I should get Master Harry to a shower," Gordon said while she nodded with a smile, waving as he helped Harry move before picking him up and carrying him. "You'll be right as rain in an hour or so. Your muscles need loosening, and you certainly need a good scrub down," he said carrying Harry up a flight of stairs around a few corners, passed some cute giggling housekeepers as they saw him being carried, and it was humiliating but it would have taken too long under his own steam.

They came to a stop as a young woman exited a room with a swing in her step before stopping to look up at them. "Can I help you Mr. Gordon?" she asked, looking at Harry in worry.

"Master Harry was injured in a fight," he quickly agreed with a nod. "Lady Valkyrie had done all she can. It would be nice if you could bring down the bruising, massage out all of the kinks and muscle strain, clean him, then dress him for the ball as Lady Valkyrie awaits her fiancée."

"I see," she replied quickly. "Leave it to me Mr. Gordon; I shall have him ready in no later than one and a half hours. And congratulations Master Harry on your engagement, Mistress Valkyrie is a wonderful young lady."

"Umm... thanks," he said while Gordon put him down and left her to help him, going on his way.

"I'm Maria, don't worry, I'll do my best, Sir!" she said happily helping Harry into the bathroom where he would spend the most embarrassing and pleasant hour and a half he had ever had as she was strong and stripped him naked.

He stood outside the room back after, in the hall looking into a mirror across from him on the wall while Maria stayed behind to clean up the blood, but gave instructions to the main hall where the ball was taking place.

Harry now sported a black eye patch over his left eye. It was squared with pinprick dots to let his skin breath. It had black elastic around his left ear, then travelling over his face to his other ear holding it perfectly. She had done something odd to his other eyes that was temporary and didn't fully restore sight, but enhanced sight so it was near to normal, but not quite.

He was wearing a black suit of the finest silk. The shirt, the trouser, jacket and tie all felt incredible. He straightened out his jacket as he looked to his shiny black leather shoes, and nice clean socks, and he felt content and comfortable. He still had some of the bruise on his face that wasn't completely hidden by his eye patch. Then he had on a leather belt mainly for looks as the trousers fit so perfectly.

His hair had been neatened and tamed into downwards spikes over his forehead and ears. He hadn't realised it had gotten so long as it went round to his neck after she trimmed it in places a little. He admired the fact that he really did look good. He even had an expensive silver wrist watch on his left wrist.

Taking a deep breath he walked, taking the directions he found the entrance hall, and Valkyrie was waiting. He was surprised that she had changed her dress, but he realised in guilt that he probably got blood on her, but then she was the one clinging to him mostly so it was both their faults and Harry could live with that as she out did herself.

She was now wearing a long black dress that pushed up her nice bust with a corset. It flowed down and out nearly sweeping the floor. It was leather and silk. The silk covered her chest and arms to the backs of her hands while the leather kept her figure in a perfect position while the silk also gave the dress flow. The dress suited her more than he could have imagined if he saw it laid out for her. Her hair was long, and straight down to her butt, kept untamed.

"Whoa!" he muttered as he reached her and grinned. "You look simply amazing, and I thought the other dress was something on you."

She smiled and offered her hand. He bowed and took her fingers between his and kissed them before standing. "Well, I'm not the only stunning party here," she said to him, grinning as he blushed slightly. "Well shall we go to the ball, My Lord?" she enquired as she gestured some large open doors, and he had been so focused on her he hadn't noticed the music until then.

"We shall," he agreed, offering her his right arm she graciously held on loosely and he led her at a slow pace to the doors where others mulled around drinking and talking. However, once in it was an extravagant veranda spread around the windowless hall with a stage and live music below with the dance floor, but there was a large bar up and down.

"I want to dance," she said with a giggle as he led her to the stairs down, and straight onto the dance floor.

"I'm not much for dancing, but this is just fine," he said leading her around flush to his body while she eagerly held on to him, giggling and enjoying herself before she leaned in, placing her cold lips to his and kissed. They let tongues slip into each other's mouths, and Harry felt lost in her delicious flavour. They closed their eyes as they devoured their first real kiss, their kiss together, and it sank into to Harry that he was getting married.

"Excuse me Madam, Sir!" they were interrupted by a man in extravagant robes of different colours. His voice and manner was both calm and strong, even with a romantic air to it that Harry didn't understand. He was clean shaven with his hair slicked back, but not greasy but rather wet. His hair was black and his eyes were brown and looked between the 2 with a smile as they held hands, staying close.

"Now, Valkyrie, you surely aren't going to forget to introduce your..." he trailed off for an answer.

"Fiancée," she answered, which startled him but he carried on as if that was normal, and who knew how many kids he had had in his life as Harry realised this must have been Valkyrie's father.

"Fiancée," he readily agreed.

"This is Harry Potter, my mate!" she said smugly. Her father showed surprise but didn't comment on it. "This is my father, you might have heard of him-."

"Alucard..." he interrupted, introducing himself. He smiled widely while Harry paled as the man shook his hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the man to look after my baby girl!" he said, sounding rather pleased.

"Oh my," Harry mumbled with wide eyes. "I'm marrying Dracula's daughter," he declared, feeling faint.

"Wow, out of all the boys and girls who joined the family he was the only one who knew that, so sweetie, I definitely approve."

Harry was so confused.

 **0oo00oo0**

The middle of the dark deep forest always seemed so foreboding. It was why people kept away for the most part. It just meant the family that lived there were left alone to enjoy their lives, except the youngest member had a streak of rebellion. He wanted to leave the forest and meet people his own age.

Though, life was nice, quiet, and peaceful. His family was just looking out for his safety, but he was just 15 and very stubborn. It had just been his birthday the day before, and blowing out the candles on his cake he didn't get his wish for a cute girl that wasn't his sister/cousin, but at least it was chocolate cake.

Their home was a large stone and wood cottage situated next to a lovely fresh water stream that ran the mill that gave them electricity. So at least they still had TV, but their internet had to come from wireless satellites so the signal wasn't always good, especially with all of the ambient magic in the air, and the wards.

Ender supposed that it could have been worse. He had a loving family, and they were the nicest people he had ever known, but then he was biased as they were his family. He had a cousin who was in the same boat as him that he hung around with, and she was nice, and pretty, but she was 2 years older and very bossy, but he loved her anyway, she was like his best friend and sister too.

His family expected them to pair up. They weren't exactly blood related, but they had been brought up practically as brother and sister. Though, he blushed as he thought about how nice and full her breasts were. He had only caught a few glimpses, but that was enough for him to enjoy.

Then she though he loved her a lot. She could be quite violent when annoyed with someone, and again, she was practically his sister. He was adopted after his muggle family was murdered by some vermin vampires. Though, she did have her softer side, and an amazing smile, but he had always hated to see her cry because she was his best friend and it broke his heart because that was no fun at all.

He didn't know why he was named Ender, only it wasn't his given name. They didn't know what that was, and he wished he knew. Ender was the name of a legendary lykan hero or something, so they chose that for him, as he fought to live and survived the vampire attack, and shivered just thinking about it. He was then initiated into the pack and his life gained new meaning, and new family, and he hoped his birth mum and dad would have been happy for him; he liked to believe so.

"Ender, what are you doing?"

He was startled from his thoughts with a yelp as he was just taking a pee up against a tree and his cousin/sister Kallen peered over his shoulder as he was facing the tree, spraying it with his pee. He tried to turn from her but she saw and laughed, whistling long and loud as he managed to fend off any more peeks while not peeing on himself, which would have been too embarrassing.

"Wow, I didn't know it would be that big!" she laughed in surprise while he turned from her, blushing deeply as he shook before putting it away before turning to glare at her.

"You're a pervert aren't you!" he demanded, annoyed with her.

She just continued laughing without a care. "Maybe; unfortunately though blondie you're the only eligible mate in this whole forest!" she declared, shrugging. "I don't feel any pull or anything either, so... well... I don't want to be alone forever, and we're attracted to, and love each other, so beggars can't be choosers!"

He sighed as he ran his finger through his brownish blonde hair. It was short kept, spiking forward over his forehead. He rolled his deep blue eyes and turned away. He was muscular, and wasn't wearing a shirt in the blazing sun. His body was ripped, but not too much, he was still tall and lean. He was wearing cream coloured cargo shorts and was bare foot, and quite the handsome boy.

Turning back to Kallen he rolled his eyes again as her green-blue eyes glared at him playfully before he shook his head. "I love you and everything Kallen, but you're practically my sister!" he said reaching up and stroking her deep bright red-maroonish hair.

Her hair was short to her neck flared out, but long on top with 2 long bangs going down either side of her face, framing the beautiful girl perfectly, and held in place by a red headband he had bought her for a gift last time they were in the muggle world with his allowance, and she never went anywhere without it, except for when it was in the wash.

She was wearing tight black shorts to her beautiful rear, and a leather top with a zip that plumped up her assets nicely, leaving some skin on display. It showed her toned stomach, and she wasn't wearing shoes either. She had some red inside the top, which matched in with the black, and her legs were long and smooth. She wasn't pale, but she wasn't tan either. Her father was English and her mother was Japanese. They were nice, Ender liked them, her father could be hilarious, and was quite the klutz.

She sighed and glare pouted. "Okay, we're not mates," she agreed looking depressed. "But we're the last of our kind, probably; if we're not meant for each other, then we'll have no one!" she declared in depression.

He laughed, startling her. "Try the human world, silly... there's a few billion of them, I'm sure the odds are in our favour, then we turn our mates," he said like he thought it was that simple.

"Do you really think the family would let us leave and wander around searching like that?" she asked sceptically. "The human world, more specifically, the magical world is dangerous!"

"It isn't like they could just tell what we are!" he retorted. "We don't even have to deal with mage, just muggles. They don't have to be a wizard or witch you know?"

"Yeah," she reluctantly agreed, sighing as she slumped down on a fallen tree (Enders dad likely relieving stress too near home) to use as a seat. "I suppose, but, I don't know. It isn't like I need to find my mate right away; you either, and mum does say that fate works in odd ways."

"I suppose!" he replied with a grin as he skipped up, clearing her head in height before landing gracefully on his toes on the log next to her before sliding down to sit with her, legs either side, grinning wider. "We can always wait a few years, and then go on a trip together, and pretend to be normal muggles, see the world or something, and hope to find our other halves?"

"Well, I would like to see Japan!" she agreed sheepishly. "I am half Japanese after all, and never even been there."

"End!? Kallen!?"

They were called as a large bronzed man came from around a tree with a giant grin on his face. He could be mistaken for a bear he was that huge. He had a mess of black hair and dark brown eyes. He was a kind and good man who would help muggles out if they wandered into their forest by mistake, getting lost because some muggles are very strong willed and the muggle repelling wards around the forest don't do their job.

"There you two are!" he said with a grin. "I was getting worried, some of our alert wards have been tripped by magical humans, but worse, some of them have been disabled. We thought it would be an idea for you too to leave. Run and stay in the Obsidian Forest, preferably around the outer reaches, and wait for one of us to come and get you!"

"That's grin worthy, dad?" Ender asked, baffled.

"No use getting sad until sad stuff happens," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Isn't Obsidian called the Forbidden Forest too, and for a reason?" Kallen asked dubiously. "As in huge monsters that want to eat puppies like us?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed some more. "Don't be silly, they're not going to try hunting predators; too much hassle because you would end up killing too many of them."

That was when the ground rocked, and they heard an explosion, looking over towards where the cottage was; Ender's dad wasn't smiling any more A slender man staggered around a tree, blood dribbling from his lips before he collapsed to the floor dead.

"Dad...!" Kallen screamed out in horror. She went to go to him, but Ender's father grabbed her and threw her to his son with panic in his eyes.

"Ender, take Kallen now!" he ordered, no nonsense which was out of his fun loving character as he was always so boisterous and fun. "Run, and don't come back! Keep running! Head through Obsidian and out into the muggle world!" he commanded as he handed his son a card. "You know my pin code! Get out of Scotland if you can! GO!" he ordered with fierce and dangerous eyes that neither Kallen nor Ender had ever seen before, and for the first time ever; he terrified them.

Ender dragged Kallen while she was sobbing and crying but she didn't fight him as he pulled her after him, but she ran too, shaking and sobbing; he hated her like that. They were fast and agile, moving at inhuman speeds through the forest, weaving through trees and around bushes. They shot through a clearing where 2 robed men were startled but they were literally clothes lined by the 2 fleeing youths, and would be feeling that take down for a while.

They kept moving through the trees for several minutes before they stopped for breathe in a clearing, leaning up against a tree, and every creak of every sound startled them. Kallen was holding Ender for support as he watched all around them. When suddenly Ender's dad bust out behind them, growling as several men came out from in front, then he took a white beam straight threw his chest and collapsed, dead.

The sun beat down while the human men were laughing and mocking the youths. "The girl looks like she might make a nice toy until we kill her!" the leader jeered while his friends followed suit. It made Ender think of his nightmares of the dark. It was the foul stench of evil that caused him terrible sleep, but then in the shadows was 1 ray of light that was nearly unseen.

He had never growled out of anger in his life. Then he let a ferocious roar explode out from his throat and the men stopped laughing. Kallen moved back, eyes wide with shock, awe, and horror, as she looked up at the bright morning light. Ender's eyes melded into silver before they were as black as coal.

His teeth were sharp and his fingers elongated with his nails growing out into claws. He screamed out such pain and anger as his ears started shifting up and his muscles pumped up splitting through his shorts. Ender's mouth and nose morphing into a snout with the crunching and tearing of muscle and bone. Then his roar like a monster, dangerous, deadly, and spat out in a rage bubbling beyond anything, and Kallen was terrified of him for the first time in her life.

"But it's not even night!" one of the men declared in horror as he messed himself as the creature grew up into a massive 10 foot tall monster, standing on hind legs as its shorts fell away.

Its fir was a brownish-silver colour, and reflected the sun. Its front arms had massive claws, and its teeth were razor sharp and massive. Its ears poked up from the side and top of its head with a long fluffy tail. Its eyes were pitch-black with hunger, and the men could see themselves reflected in his eyes, terrified.

One of the men got just enough sense to fire the white light of the cutting curse, only for it to go through a trail of after images as the wolf monster moved with the simplest grace to the right. Its muscles had muscles, and this was certainly not the sort of creature you wanted to bother, no matter the time of day. The spell just harmlessly sailed passed and shattered a tree, and the wolf growled in hate.

Then there was a distraction as the wolf's ears twitched at the sound of an eep. It looked over to see a purple haired woman and a brown haired woman. They were both around the same age and they both wore the same coloured robes as the men. It took one growl before they turned back into the woods and ran for their lives, having turned up while the boy was transforming, and they left puddles behind.

The wolf turned back to the men as 2 more tried to fire, but the wolf only made simple movements and the spells harmlessly went through his after images. Kallen could only watch in awe as she had never seen a lykan move so fast before, but she had heard the legend. Then transforming during the day when the full moon wouldn't even be for another 2 weeks, which was likely why they attacked then.

She watched as Ender streamed forward and tore one man's head clean off his shoulders with his teeth. Then racking his claws over another, tore him apart while the other 3 tried to escape, but 2 tripped over each other, and the 3rd never reached 'safe' distance. He had his back torn off and legs sliced open and fell forward, dead.

"P-please!" one of the remaining 2 begged. "I have a family; a young daughter!" he stuttered out in terror, but Ender couldn't reply but looked to Kallen, gesturing with his snout, his message clear as day.

'We have a family too'

But they never cared and the 2 men were dead in seconds, only leaving screams echoing through the forest air. Ender dropped to all fours and turned to Kallen, growling while she watched him cautiously and then she almost missed him approaching her he was so fast.

She could feel the mysticism that gave him that extra speed when he was close. It was some kind of magical ability he tapped into that must be a part of what a lykan was, but maybe over time they got complacent and forgot their truest powers.

His black eyes softened, and she reached out, stroking his muzzle with a small smile, she didn't mind the blood. Ender was larger than she remembered the last time she saw him transform, and much more powerful. He took a quick look to his father before back to her, and lowered himself.

In all her life, not once had she wondered what it would be like to ride another lykan while it was transformed and she was not. She climbed up onto his back and held on tightly lying flush with his body, arms around his neck. They were then shooting through the forest at unreal speeds, they weren't after imaging, except for when sliding round corners, and it was a most unusual feeling.

He paused suddenly and stood up, sniffing. She held on tight as she took some deep breaths. "Vampire's, but, the sun?" she said as she looked over her cousins shoulder to see they had startled two men dressed in black rubber with masks and sun visors over their faces, completely hidden from the sun, but their scent got out easy enough.

"Oh, not as good a day I was hoping for when the boss told us to make sure the-."

"Shut up!"

Ender didn't care to interrogate them; it was quite obvious that these things sent the ministry to slaughter them. They didn't know why or how they convinced the ministry, but get to a high up racist, and they will do everything within corruption to murder. Kallen and Ender were warned of the corruption of the magical world, and the danger they posed to the supernatural world; at least in the UK.

The first vampire was torn in half and once his flesh was in the light it burst open into dust. The other tried to run, but it was no good, as they weren't very fast, compared to a human, they were fast, compared to a 'real' vampire or lykan they were anything but. The back of his protective suit was torn by claws and he joined his friend in dusty death.

"Okay, Ender; it wouldn't be an Imperial order," Kallen said thoughtfully as they got back to moving. "They would use the words master, or lord or lady, and been very formal, and then they wouldn't send second rate vermin like them anyway. I would think they would have more self respect than to use soulless fiends."

Ender growled, and she wasn't sure whether it was from agreement or not. He had slowed down to a walk when he yelped out as his left shoulder was cut up and he fell to the side, dropping Kallen. She looked on in horror as around thirty ministry minions flanked them, some laughing, and they were led by a fat woman who wore a sugary sweet smile as Ender tried to get up.

She blast him in the face with another cutter, and he yelped in agony as it hit his right eye and he went down. Kallen moved in a protective position as her eyes melded into silver splashing into black as the air thickened, she growled out into a rage filled roar as Ender was struggling to get up behind her while whimpering and trying not to cry out.

The aurors stepped back as her muscles bulged against her clothes. Her fingers elongated with her sharp nails become sharp claws. Her teeth sharpened and she felt a loss of self, but a gaining of something else, just for that moment and it was euphoric.

"No you don't girl!" the lead woman said spitefully as she fired. The spell slid through an after image as she barely avoided the hit but the woman had a black man at her side and he fired on command.

The pug woman's second spell was easily avoided, but the man was much better, but he never hit her as Ender had moved, taking the shot to his ribs; his right eye kept closed as his body shifted and crunched down until he was a bloodied and naked 15 year old boy.

He grabbed her over his shoulder while she was only in the beginning stages of her transformation and ran through the bushes and away while the pug gave orders to chase. Kallen squirmed lose from her cousin, her brother to run by herself. He looked at her with a pained smile and closed right eye as he was in a similar transformed state as she was and could just about keep up with her.

Under normal circumstances she would have enjoyed checking out her naked brother. He was the only real sibling she had; the only person her age to play with when they were little; he was her everything right now and that was the same with him. They had no one else and she was certain Ender didn't have the bank card any more, so they would have to find a way; muggles couldn't be hard to steal from with magic.

They came to a large waterfall that they knew bordered Obsidian and their home of Viridian, both silently wondering whether they would be chased into more dangerous territory. They couldn't be sure, but they had no choice but to flee that way or give in and die, and she knew Ender was much too stubborn.

"At least you haven't been shot several time," Ender complained with a croaky voice.

"Shot at. I think you've only been hit three times," she corrected tiredly as she grimaced as she saw he would never be able to repair his right eye. "I'll kill that bitch for what she did to you!" she declared when suddenly she winced, as they had stopped too long. She had been hit on her right side; the wind was against their sense of smell, and the waterfall helped the enemy sneak up over its roar.

Ender held Kallen up while she scrunched up her face in pain, forcing herself not to cry, and turned to see that pug woman again smiling in vindictiveness. "I'm going to rip out your black filthy heart woman!" Ender roared out and the tree she was standing next to swung round in his magic and smashed into her head, shocking him, but he could still hear her filthy heartbeat as she dropped to the floor out cold, and more aurors were turning up behind her.

"Ready?" he asked Kallen.

"Nope!" she replied.

"You never are!" he said with a pained grin as he jumped with her in his arms.

The fall down was far, and into the mist spraying up from the waterfall. It would hopefully hide their escape if that was at all possible. Then they hit the freezing water below like an icy bath, only the waterfall was trying to keep them under, but they could hold their breaths a lot longer than any human, and moving under, clotting blood into the water they made it from under the waterfall and broke the surface, gasping for breath as white water started shooting them down the river.

"Hold onto me, Kallen!" Ender cried out as he was holding her just as tight as she was holding him in return. The ride was bumpy and fraught was turmoil, and boulders, but neither would let the other go no matter the pain as their backs crashed into rocks and they were dunked under, kicking to surface for air.

They had both reverted back to full human status as they were just too exhausted, and needed every piece of energy to survive when they were spat out the end into a small lake leading to a bank. They had to drag themselves and each other on until they reached the bank of the lake and dragged themselves out to collapse on their backs, panting for breath and bloodied.

"I... I think they won't f-follow us," Kallen said wearily as she took her brothers hand, and he held it tight as they blurrily saw the figures looming over them. "Acromantula!" she whispered as they heard their clicking when suddenly another large figure started shooing them away.

"Be gone now!" the large man said and Ender was certain the man was brandishing a large crossbow, and was that a pink umbrella. "This ain't yours territory!" he commanded in a thick Northern English accent.

The spiders hissed at him in anger before the giant sized arachnid quickly scuttled off away from them. The large man was a blurry image of hope as he pulled off his large coat and managed to wrap them both in it before he scooped them up into his arms. They cuddled each other shivering from exhaustion and pain while he carried them.

"Got ta tell Dumbledore about t'is!" the man muttered to himself in concern. "Ministry aurors attacking kids; disgusting!" he mumbled in anger as he carried them at a fast pace while they were drifting in and out of consciousness.

" _Hey End!"_

 _He was startled as it was that dream again. It was that girl. He wasn't sure what she looked like but he saw her. She was special to him somehow. She was so just for him in that time, but he knew she wasn't real, or at least if she was this wasn't her._

" _Who says a spirit can't call?" she asked whimsically as she danced around him. "Look-see, Big Sister, Kallen is here too!" she declared in joy as he saw Kallen wearing black robes with a school uniform on, but he couldn't see what was on the patch; she was looking out over the castle school from the hill by the lake they stood on._

 _Kallen wasn't alone; she was the only one he could really see, but there were boys and girls wearing uniforms like hers watching the castle, and it was like they didn't see him, but the girl did. She smiled at him as she moved around him, inspecting him when he looked down to see he was wearing the uniform, but still the patch was a blur._

" _I'm sure we'll meet very soon," she said with a sad smile. "Everything will be better soon, and you and Kallen can make some wonderful friends. Fate was lost, but then she saw you, and him, two sides of opposing forces, best friends, bromancing it up, and with your friends, you could change the world. But as always, you all have free will, so you always have a choice, but my heart sings for yours, Ender, and I know your heart is strong, just like you!"_

Ender gasped out as he sat up before crying out in pain and panicking for a moment as he couldn't see out of his right eye before he realised it was bandaged. He lay back on the bed, confused when he saw Kallen in the bed next to his wearing some white PJs and carefully eating some soup.

"Ender, are you okay?" she asked in worry.

He nodded his head as he sunk into the soft pillow on his bed and looked around at the sterile hospital room. The light wasn't on too bright, and other than some spasms of pain tingling through his muscles he was feeling better than he could have hoped. He really hadn't thought about where he could have gotten treatment for his eye otherwise.

"That huge guy was from Hogwarts!" Kallen quickly informed him. "We're there now, in the infirmary, and the medi-witch was luckily able to patch you up. She said you'll do fine after a few more hours rest and potions. Lucky you've finally woken up, she said the Headmaster Dumbledore was coming by today. I wouldn't know what to say, and you've been sleeping for three days."

"So you're finally awake Mr. Solaris!" the medi-witch interrupted making him jump as he went to sit up she rushed over and pushed him back down. "Not until I've given you another check up. I've already had to deal with your stubborn sister," she reprimanded while waving her wand around him and muttering spells.

"Hmm," she mumbled for a moment before nodding. "The bruises are healing nicely, and all brakes have been set right... the only real problem is the damage done to your eye. Unfortunately it cannot be repaired and your greater than thou healing is not even trying to regenerate the broken cells."

"Well, umm... at least I'm not dead, and I still have Kallen!" he mumbled looking away, surprised when he looked back at the woman gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "The woman who ordered that attack will be brought to justice. Making enemies of the supernatural world at this time is not something that anyone with half a brain cell wants."

"Quite m'dear!" agreed a lanky aged old man with a long white beard and hair tucked into the belt of his purple robes, which were dotted with gold stars and moons. He wore half moon spectacles with sparkling blue eyes behind them, but one prick at the shields surrounding the 2 youngsters was all it took for him to back down. He was smiling in sadness as he walked over and chose a seat between the 2.

"Unfortunate though it is, that woman may get off with little more than her job, and hopefully a large fine," he said before gesturing the medi-witch and she left them alone. "Though," he stalled any outbursts from the pair as they were outraged. "I fear that she in her ignorance and hate of half-breeds was used to instil fear among the supernatural world."

"T-there were two Night Walkers!" Kallen said suddenly. "They were dressed in some kind of suits to block out the sun out. They said boss, and not master, so they were obviously talking about another Night Walker, so I don't think they had anything to do with the supernatural world."

"I see!" the old man nodded with a frown. "Oh, where are my manners," he said with a gentle smile. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which you now reside-." He left a space so they could introduce themselves which they quickly did.

"Ender Solaris!"

"Kallen Solaris!"

"Yes, well as to our conundrum," the old man continued thoughtfully. "I could only begin to speculate as Dolores Umbridge is not smart enough to have found you even with help, unless. Well, Voldemort-," he paused surprised they didn't react negatively. "Does have some Night Walkers in his ranks, but I know he would like some of the strong clans, tribes, and even royalty within his ranks, of any species, serving his greed."

"So they attacked us to try... try showing the others that the ministry is willing to exterminate them," Ender said while looking sick.

"In a way, but more like, umm..." the old man thought for a moment. "To show that the ministry is willing to exterminate the peaceful beings, shows that it would be only a matter of time until they attacked the more political and rich who could and more importantly would stand up against them. The minister was close to losing his position, but for letting that woman do this he will be ousted once the people see the significance in near declaring war on the supernatural world."

Both Ender and Kallen looked away; they had already sworn to kill her, and they couldn't do that if she were locked up in a cell, but the way they treated their people. Ender remembered the dream. She had told him to change the world, and he found a-small smile thinking about her.

"Then what do we do now?" Kallen asked while looking depressed and Ender knew from the streaks on her cheeks that she had been crying a lot while he was out cold, and she looked like she was desperately holding back the flood gates. She was always so strong willed, and Ender knew she would get there again, but she needed time to grieve for their lost family as time heals all, or most wounds.

"Well, I was thinking of enrolling you both in Hogwarts," the old headmaster said surprising them. "As long as you both promise to control yourselves around the full moon I don't see a problem. Though, Miss. Solaris, I will have to put you back into fifth year so that you can complete your OWLS. A good education is a wonderful thing I think, and though you're both likely far ahead, then make some extra credit and get better grades for it so that you can hopefully make good futures for yourselves."

"B-but I lost my bank card, so we don't have any money," Ender said, fidgeting in bed, feeling sorry for himself and Kallen.

Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head. "Your father was Grey Solaris wasn't he?" he asked, startling the 2 before looking to Kallen. "And yours was that clumsy young brother of his, Silver," he said chuckling with a nod. "Yes, you grew up as brother and sister, but you're just cousins, though, Ender, you were adopted if I'm not mistaken."

"How did you know that?" Kallen asked suspiciously.

"Good guesses come from age and wisdom, along with medical records," he replied, cheekily, chuckling. "I met them both back when an old friend of mine chose a dark path. I'm sure I can find a way to transfer all funds over to the pair of you, but until then, the school has a fund for special cases," he said pulling out a large leather pouch full of gold coins and placing it next to Kallen's bed.

"I shall ask Professor McGonagall to collect you something to wear for your trip to collect your school belonging," he said before whispering a location to them. "It's under a fidelius charm, to which I hold the secret," he answered their baffled looks. "There I shall have Molly Weasley or one of her children at least: a dear friend waiting; there will be other youngsters there to get to know, too. I shall ask whether Professor McGonagall will consent to take you shopping once she arrives back from collecting you some things, otherwise I will ask Hagrid or another member of staff whether they have time."

"Thank you," Ender and Kallen said at the same time as he stood to leave he smiled.

"Nonsense," he said waving their thanks away. "It is the least we can do to help you," he said chuckling sadly. "I do know quite a few people from the supernatural world, but alas I think old age is getting to me, and I'm making so many mistakes and yet even to me now I don't want to believe I have screwed anything up."

"Maybe-maybe you should ask for help if you're suffering stress or something," Ender suggested before the old man could leave. "Dad always liked to punch a tree a few times, or until it fell over when he was stressed, but mum liked to talk with my aunts. She always said it was better to confide in someone you care about because you know they care enough to listen and talk..."

Dumbledore smiled at the thought. "Maybe I'll take that advice," he said thoughtfully. "I forget that sometimes hearing the council of a close friend is a valuable thing to help make the right choice," he said with a nod before he left them and the room.

Ender sighed when he noticed the medi-witch returning and Kallen finishing her soup. It was probably charmed to stay warm. "Umm... Miss, could I get something to eat? I'm starving!" he asked hopefully.

She gave a small smile while Kallen laughed as his stomach growled to prove his point, and he was blushing sheepishly. However, within 10 minutes he had some delicious soup and bread because the medi-witch wouldn't let him try anything too strenuous for his first meal as he could be sick. It was really tasty anyway, and the elf that brought it was odd with tonnes of hats on his head, and no strict bond to a human; odd.

Professor McGonagall was a stern witch but Ender got the impression that that was more out of habit to keep her students from running amuck, and Kallen instantly took a liking to that, as she thought McGonagall was like her in a way, only a lot older and even sterner, and without the sarcasm.

She had only purchased them robes, black, standard affair with some black trousers for Ender and a black skirt for Kallen. Then a black tee shirt for Ender and a white blouse for Kallen with some sets of underwear included, though Kallen's bra was a little tight she didn't complain as it wasn't uncomfortable.

McGonagall led them from the infirmary with a shrunken case of potions and orders when to take them, and into Hogsmeade before taking the fireplace floo from one pub to another in Diagon Alley. They had their money and they looked around the alley in amazement. It might be quite dated, but it was still quite amazing.

Kallen was holding Ender's hand all the way through shopping, apart from when she was trying clothes on, which would have been more fun to see in the muggle world because they were skimpier and Ender wanted to get something out of shopping. It only seemed right that he got to see her in cute outfits.

They had both showered and cleaned before coming out thankfully as Kallen remembered how much her brother stunk of blood and sweat. His bandage around his eye had been redone, neater and not as bulky and he bought an eye patch for when he took off the bandages the next day, which Kallen had to pull out the pirate jokes for. She was kind of mean like that, but he supposed some of the jokes were quite funny.

He didn't mind anyway; it lightened his mind. He would have probably pulled out those jokes on her too if roles were reversed. McGonagall even bought them some ice cream afterwards as a treat since they were being so good, and she was probably still thinking about their lose so wanted to make them feel at least a little compassion.

The sun was out and everything seemed so happy but that was a shame as many people had lost family to Death Eaters, and freaks like Umbridge. It was just so pathetic that people would hurt others for simple pleasure or hate because they were different.

There last call of the day was Olivander's wand shop. It was dull, dusty, and dark, (in need of a cleaner like most of the magical world) when an old man with wild white hair appeared out of nowhere, but only McGonagall got a fright, and one simple glare got the man to back down while smiling at Ender and Kallen.

"So, how can I help you, sir, madam?" he asked nervously eyeing the old witch.

"You only sell wands!" Kallen pointed out which startled him as he looked round laughing nervously and McGonagall surprisingly smirked as she did appreciate good wit; it was her kind of humour, but so many student never noticed when she used her wit like that. She so wished she could have smarter students, and not just book smarts but the smarts she was pleased to see in these 2.

"Right I do, but are you both in need of a wand?"

"Yep," Ender agreed before Kallen embarrassed him any more He was thinking of pointing that out to the man, but chose to sensor himself, but she didn't feel she needed to care. It took very little time, surprisingly to get their new wands.

"Dire wolf fir, seriously...?" Kallen asked as she looked at her new wand.

"Yes, sister wands," the old wand maker agreed with a smile. "Yours my dear is oak while your brother's is holly, eleven and half inches both."

"That's kind of weird," Ender said with a shrug as he placed down some money to pay for them and waited for the change before they followed McGonagall out of the shop.

"Okay, so we're all finished," McGonagall said as she had shrunk everything down for them and they carried them in their pockets (except wands were kept normal sized), and if they couldn't grow them to full size themselves they could ask someone.

Kallen decided she really didn't like to use the fire for travelling anywhere. It messed up her hair, and made her dizzy. She exited into a large dining room after her brother to see him glaring at some bleach blonde boy as he seemed to have been struggling with a red haired girl.

It was a moment later that Ender had the boy slammed against the wall. "Hey moppet brain; I don't like you!" he said coldly. "So," he said walking the boy over to the back door, unlocked it and opened the door into a huge jungle of an overgrown yard before taking the boys wand and throwing him out and dumping the wand on the kitchen side while he just looked gobsmacked as the door was closed behind him, and locked.

"Hey, you okay?" Kallen asked the girl, helping her stand as she had been caught up against the table, but she just kept staring at Ender with glassy eyes, and holding onto Kallen for physical support until she realised what she was doing and shook herself out of her stupor, blushing many different shades.

"Y-yeah!" she said shaking her head clear. "T-thanks... Malfoy's a piece of crap; the twins are going to punish that bastard for trying to touch me since that idiot headmaster never would because... oh, sorry, you must be the new guys, nice to meet you; I'm Ginny Weasley!"

"I'm Kallen Solaris, and this is my brother, Ender," she replied letting the girl stand by herself and shaking her hand while Ginny leaned close to her.

"Is your brother, single?" she asked in a quiet whisper that he heard as he blushed while checking the cute red haired witch out, and Kallen was certain he liked the way she looked, as she did, um, would if she were a boy.

"He can hear you," Kallen answered at normal volume, and Ginny paled as he sheepishly waved while they all ignored the Malfoy boy banging on the backdoor begging them to let him in when they started as huge vines crept out from the overgrown garden and he was holding the door while they tried dragging him away.

"Well, anyway," Kallen said drawing attention away from the amazing sight outside, which reminded Ginny to wash away his germs at the sink, which she was quick to do. "Where is everybody else?" she asked when suddenly a girl with brown crinkled hair charged into the kitchen with a ginger haired boy hot on her heels.

"Come on Hermione; the lady in the shop said all the ladies love this smell!" the boy was whining while Ender and Kallen crinkled their noses. The house must have had a barrier charm to stop smells escaping or entering the kitchen so the house didn't smell of food or they would have smelt him the moment they entered the house.

"Ronald; I will not go near you, let alone make out with you while you smell like that!" she retorted, rolling her eyes. "Go and wash that stuff off before you give someone a headache or they punch you for being that stupid; she was flirting to get you to buy that crap!"

"Hey, mate, I smell good right?" Ronald asked as he saw Ender and moved to him but he moved back to the door where Malfoy was still holding onto the door the other side for dear life, screaming and begging as his feet were off the ground and he was being tugged on.

"I don't know what you're wearing but it smells like a people repellent-," he trailed off as a snowy white owl flew in through the door, heading towards Ronald before she screeched in horror and was soon in Kallen's arms trying to hide in her robe and shaking, and no one knew that owls could hack and retch like that. "Okay, it's an everything repellent. Hey, don't throw away the bottle you might find a better use!"

"See Ronald; you nearly chocked Hedwig to death!" the girl said, glaring at him. "What if it's something important from Harry?" she demanded while Ginny was relieving a letter from the owl addressed to herself and sliding it in her pocket for later, knowing not to take her other letters as the bird had gotten touchy about that, and Ginny suspected some joker of stealing from the owl and she didn't like it as she was prideful.

"W-wait a minute, what the hell is Malfoy doing?" Hermione asked as Ronald had stalked away sulking. The others looked out of the window as Kallen set poor Hedwig down on the table beside her. Malfoy was screaming louder than before as he had lost his grip on the door and was being bullied by a bush, swung around in the air.

"Jerk was being all lip and I told him to get lost!" Ginny said with a grin. "Tried to grope me when Ender and Kallen finally got here, and Ender threw him out back to think about what he was doing. He's a perverted pile of horse crap, or better yet, perverted bottle of Ron's deodorant!"

Hermione moved passed Ender and looked out into the sun as Malfoy was screaming and begging for help. "Do you think we should tell someone there's a plant swinging him around outside?" she asked as she didn't like the boy, and attacking Ginny like that felt validated that he deserved punishing.

"It's only vinosaur!" they were interrupted by 2 identical twin ginger boys. "We were testing it out there because we didn't want to wreck the house!" one said while the other nodded and they looked closely as the bush moved slightly and it did look like a dinosaur.

"So he's not going to be eaten by a man eating plant?" Hermione asked them.

"Na, vinosaur will get bored and let him go eventually," the other twin said, shrugging. "She feeds on normal plant stuff, but if we caught that bastard attacking our sister he would be plant food."

"Well a plants play thing will have to do!" Kallen said, shrugging sheepishly. "Ender was being nice when he threw him outside. I would have probably broken the jerks jaw and then kicked him while he was down unless I knew that thing was outside to do the job for me. Why is that stupid piece of garbage here anyway?"

"He supposedly doesn't want to work for Voldemort!" Ginny said impressed neither Ender or Kallen even flinched. "I just bet they... him and his mum don't want to die because the incompetent 'elder' Malfoy got put in jail for being a moron! But then that prick comes here, the light hides them, protects them, and they have no gratitude, well Draco Malfoy doesn't. I feel like just tying the prick up and dumping him somewhere for Voldemort to find."

"Fred, George, I didn't know you were in to dinosaurs!" Hermione said in surprise as they ignored the screams from outside.

They both shrugged. "From dragons to dinosaurs, all giant man eating lizards are awesome, especially Godzilla!" they sang together.

"Don't even think about trying to make a Godzilla!" Hermione reprimanded suspiciously but they laughed and rushed off together. "Well, anyway, I helped clear out some space for you Ender," she said as she took Hedwig and popped her on her shoulder as she had mail for her and Ron, since Ginny took hers. "And you'll be sharing with Harry if he ever gets captured by Dumbledore... I think the old guy has lost the plot, really, and don't blame Harry for running off; I would have too."

She led the way with Ender, Kallen, and Ginny following behind. "We have a large room so it will be me, Ginny, Luna, this odd ball friend of Ginny's, and you Kallen while Ender will be opposite with Harry if he comes back. I honestly think if he does return that he would have done something crazy and I'll be mad at him."

"Like what?" Ender asked, not realising he had slid his right hand into Ginny left and she happily held on, smiling as it felt so right.

"Hmm," she mumbled in thought as she led them up the stairs. "Probably married some powerful man's daughter, which would stop Dumbledore in his tracks, then he would come back to flaunt it. I heard he was having a nervous breakdown, destroyed his own left eye," she said looking to Ender, grimacing as she knew he had lost his eye in some kind of fight, but wasn't sure what that was about. "Umm... hey, Harry's a great guy, so maybe if you asked he would lend you the money to get a new eye."

"If we can gain access to our family accounts we wouldn't need to scrounge," Kallen said reasonably. "We'll be able to access the Gringotts accounts as they have our blood as heirs, but we have even more in muggle accounts, so it's harder to get at. We don't know how much is in Gringotts, but Professor Dumbledore gave us some galleons to spend from Hogwarts, we intend to make sure we someday return it with interest."

"I'll have to worry about a new eye once we can see whether we have the money spare, otherwise it's not too bad," Ender replied with an impish shrug. "I'm a lykan so it's not so bad for me as all of my senses are so sharp!" he said and the humans paused staring at him in shock. "Dumbledore didn't mention that did, he?" he asked nervously but Ginny didn't let his hand go, which he took as a good sign.

"You're a werewolf?" Hermione asked in shock.

"No, not really, there is a difference!" Kallen came to his rescue, and essentially admitted that she was too, and looking embarrassed. "We can control ourselves while transformed, and can with practice learn to ignore the full moons call. We can... Ender proved it to me, and I almost did, but... transform during the day. Ender lost his eye three days ago in broad daylight while fully transformed, taking a hit because they were trying to stop me transforming."

"Who...?" Hermione asked in concern.

She looked down with a sigh. "The ministry of magic... this racist woman ordered-."

"Umbridge...?" Hermione asked with dangerously narrowed eyes while they nodded in surprise with her. "That woman is foul and quite honestly if I heard she had her head torn off I would be the first to grin."

"She took everything we had from us!" Ender growled from his chest and his left fist shattered the brick wall beside him.

"Well anyway!" Hermione said as she continued walking and they followed, ignoring the property damage. "Umm... well we're not going to fault you because you're not quite human," she said while Ender looked to Ginny as she cuddled with his arm, content. "This is your room, Ender!" she said, gesturing the left. "And Kallen, this is our room; its bigger with four comfortable beds, and not all of the rooms are fit for living yet as they need cleaning, or everyone could have their own rooms this house is just that big."

"That's okay!" Kallen said smiling in appreciation. "Honestly, it will be nice getting to enjoy female company, especially since you're all my age," she said before leaning over to Hermione. "I thing love is in the air, lucky gits," she said with a sigh as Ginny and Ender were practically cuddling, looking at each other, lost.

"Is that a soul mate thing?" Hermione asked in concern.

Kallen laughed and shook her head. "Not quite; it's so much more special, more like a bonding of existence. It's because of what we are that we, and by extension, she or he, could tell we were meant for each other; the Goddess Fate works her magic to make us happy, but that's because our instincts are so strong. It could be ignored easily enough I suppose; if you want to, and over time maybe the feelings would leave, or lesson, I don't know, but-."

They were interrupted as the girls' door opened and a girl with ruffled and messy light blonde bed hair stood at the door with dopey blue eyes that were bright and penetrating. She was wearing a thin blue robe over her clothes, and her hair hung to her butt. She didn't look like she was completely home as she rubbed sleepy from her eyes. She was pretty and small with pale white skin and a cute bemused smile.

"Oh hello!" she greeted as she woke a little more. "Sorry; I was having a nap and heard everybody. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"O-of course not...!" Kallen quickly said, feeling weird having the girls stare directed at her. "I err... Hermione was just showing my brother and me where we'll be staying while here, and sorry if we woke you."

"That's okay," she replied. "I wouldn't be able to meet you if I wasn't awake, silly," she said with a cute smile.

"Well why don't you girl's learn all about Kallen!" Ender said as he pulled Ginny into his room and closing the door his lips met hers briefly for a moment. "The turning hurts like walking through the fiery pits of hell, naked with swords piecing every inch of your body simultaneously for around six hours; then for a few days you'll be an uncontrollable nightmare I'll have to control," he said laying out the cards.

She looked at him in shock for a moment before she threw herself into his arms, kissing his lips eagerly before pulling back. "Bring on the agony. I can so take it!" the perfectly beautiful girl declared defiantly before his lips were on hers again, and they fell back onto the nearest bed, all over each other.


	68. Duel Nephilim

__Lily gives birth to twins. Her daughter with white feathered wings, & her son with demonic wings, both with special powers. Lily has to fight the dark and light to protect her children, & delves into the dark. She stays with her daughter to protect her from the light, & sends her son away to become strong enough to fight for their freedom. Semi crossover - DmC: Devil May Cry!__

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Fantasy - Chapters: 4 - Words: 25,181 - Reviews: 92 - Updated: 5/25/2014 - Published: 5/2/2014 - [Harry P., OC, Astoria G., Daphne G.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

The conditions were dark and stormy. The sun had gone down long before it started, and great dark clouds blocked out the light from the full moon and the stars. It was raining and thunder exploded across the sky. The thunder shook the earth, and the lightning shone down its rage upon the world. The rain was heavy and as cold as ice, and would soak through to the bone, causing shivers.

The clouds cloaked the world in the darkest black, absorbing the light from the world, making it harder to see. Thunder roared its power and fury. It was as if the heavens themselves were crying out to the world as miracles would soon be born: Nephilim born to a human woman while far away a prophecy spoke words of Light and Dark, but they would be misinterpreted by the arrogance and wisdom of an aged old man who would come to regret his ignorance.

The wind blew nearing hurricane forces. The Trees of the dark street were swaying, and were in danger of being-uprooted. Any creature within the storm would fear heaven was crying in furious pain, and hell was screaming its mighty anger.

However, this was a great and dreaded truth of the world as gods and daemons of lesser hells and planes of celestial hid within the night, curious as they watched the house, unable to see past the magic that hid it from sight, but they knew it was there, and they still stood in the cold to watch Destiny's cruel and marvellous work.

This was a night that all celestial bodies that lay witness would remember, from the heavens to hells, and even the earth for an eternity, for in a house under the frozen storm in Wales; in a small village called Godric's Hollow, 2 children were born: a boy and girl: twins.

Lily Potter lay in the bed tiredly propped up on her pillows, the covers pulled tightly up over her chest. She felt pride in her heart as she looked to her children, snuggled contently in her arms.

The children's birth had been an agony unlike anything else she had ever felt, and she had endured the torture curse before. But then she had never expected it to be a breeze, even with magic to help, which gave her the idea that she should look into that.

Magical people didn't use drugs or potions to ease the pain of birth because of silly tradition, which she hadn't realised until then or she would have been in a muggle hospital. But she was a bright woman and always believed traditions should change. She would know. It was 'tradition that muggle-born mage like her don't study the 'dark' in their spare time, mainly because the ignorant pureblood masses kept them away.

She hadn't delved too far, but she believed the term, 'know one's enemy' fitted well, but with the like of Albus Dumbledore and his holier than thou attitude towards the 'higher ground' it was hard to do that, especially since her husband was one of his fanboys. It was ridiculous sometimes, watching so many people listening to the old man and not having a thought for themselves.

Lily didn't want to go around killing anyone, but the fact remained that the Death Eaters were murdering, and worse to innocent people, muggle, and muggle-born taking high casualties. It remained clear that the Death Eaters needed to die because the ministry just let them go for lack of evidence, or properly put; they buy their way out.

Therefore, Lily had acquired some questionable reading material to help, especially after she discovered her pregnancy. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her babies, and if they tried she would make them rue the day they ever saw her. For her babies, Lily was willing to taint her soul in the night because that to her was an unconditional love that came with being a mother. She would love her children more than anything, and she would do what it took to destroy anyone out to harm them, which was why she started planning.

She had her ways, and she had a very few set of allies already, but she needed to get stronger, and stronger she would. The main threat to her babies was Voldemort, and no matter how powerful nobody was invincible. Then there was Dumbledore. He had too much 'love of the people' to just stab in the back, no matter how tempting, and he does act as a somewhat deterrent to Voldemort outright attacking the ministry and taking off because weak-ass pacifist or not, (who wants to give murdering scum, second chances when they've had too many) he is a powerful wizard.

Lily knew to get Dumbledore it wasn't as simple as shooting him in the back because of his trusting nature, since she was a master Occlumens, and he was that arrogant that he believed he was seeing the truth in her mind, rather than what was the truth, what she wanted him to see.

She would need to destroy Dumbledore from the ground up, take his reputation, and question his mental state; his competence; his mental health; his health. She would need to slowly strip away every position in the magical world he held power in. Then when she had removed everything he held dear, especially his position at Hogwarts, she would strike him down as retribution for all of the needless innocent blood spilt for his 'Greater Good' and 'second chance' bullcrap.

Lily's long sweaty red hair splayed out over her shoulders and forehead messily, stuck with her sweat. Her emerald green eyes were still showing signs of shock and wonder at the two tiny children bundled in her grasp sleeping soundly. She smiled sadly as she would protect them from everything. She would even protect them from their own father if she had too, because she knew that he would never love their son.

She held one child in each arm. She didn't care what anyone else would think, but she would always love them equally, and protect them from everything. But she hated that they had to be born into a world at war where the so-called 'good' and 'light' treat the enemy soldiers with more respect for their lives than the innocent casualties.

Lily's lips formed a slightly wider smile as she shook those thoughts away. She witnessed her little boy holding his twin sisters hand gently in his own across her chest as they snoozed peacefully. They were so adorable, and cute, and, well, she was their mother, and she could still scarcely believe that they were finally out and in her arms where they belonged.

It was all a wonder. Her son had a small tuft of messy black hair now, but that was not what he had when he was first born. He had been different. It had scared the hell out of her at first but then she took him from the terrified midwife before she did something that would make Lily a murderer (in the open) and killed the woman for hurting her baby boy. She already hated the woman for denying her pain potions, and laughing it off like she was joking.

Her son was born with pure white horns on each side of his head, which, well, no wonder it hurt more than she had been expecting. They were a rounded flat, just above his ears going up above his head level with an angled point to the end. His eyes had been a glorious deep orange colour of wild pixelation, alight with a power that Lily had never felt before, but now his little eyes were green, like his mother and sisters.

Then he had wings on his back, curving from and with his shoulder blades like a dragons. His wings were a deep black with crimson markings, and his skin had similar markings scarcely on his face and down his body in a pattern like a tuning fork from under his eyes down and connected to his little feet.

His hair had been the colour of blood, and longer, wild down his neck. He had a tail that was as long if not longer than his body. It was scaled with armour, long like a whip to a point, black with crimson fading to black scales. His fingers were long and his nails like claws with milk pale skin. She was surprised he didn't have teeth. Then his muscles were tighter, more taught; she knew he had been stronger.

Lily fell in love with her little boy without a thought, taking him into her arms lovingly. His wild orange eyes were soft and innocent. She wouldn't persecute him because he was different like others would. She would always love him. Her little boy snuggled with her; his little tail wrapped gently around her wrist, and his little wings opened to try hugging her. They were large; larger than him and to her eyes looked delicate and thin, but upon feeling them they were obviously a lot stronger than that, designed to assist in a human in flight, or whatever he was.

She could not help but smile at her baby boy, returning his love. It was unconditional, just as a mother's love should be. She would protect him from the horrors of a world that would want to hurt him because he wasn't a full human. She didn't know how or why, but maybe it was Fate or Destiny, for what reason she could not say.

Then it happened. She held her baby, and in a splash of crimson and black energy like water her baby looked like a normal human. The energy just rippled, and then his wings melded away, and his tail left her wrist, gone, the markings faded; his hair faded from the colour of blood to a deep black and his eyes flickered from orange to green.

She smiled at her dazzlingly unique and special baby boy as he giggled, or more likely gurgled as she kissed his forehead. She loved everything about him, and would cuddle him forever if she could, but she had been still in labour, and knew that she had to suffer some more, until her little girl was finally born.

The oddities only continued for her family with the birth of her daughter. If you could think that a demonic baby boy was a bad sign; her daughter must have evened things out even though Lily was sure her angelic wings were not those of an actual angel because of other things about her.

Lily's baby girl had no teeth like her brother. Her wings were just as long as her brothers had been but in pure white feathers, and a long downy tail of pure white. They were so soft she could scarcely believe the fluffy texture.

Her eyes were a molten electric blue like the sky and ocean combined with cross slanted pupils, but other than that looked relatively normal and beautiful. She was just as pale as her brother had been, but at least he had gained some colour once he looked normal. Her fingers were long with clawed nails, but on a girl that could be more normal than like with her son.

The midwife was fast in handing Lily her baby girl, in reverence rather than fear this time. Lily held her lovingly to her chest with her big brother. Her hair was a short tuff like her brothers, but it was a shocking feathery white, and Lily didn't think anything could be softer as her hair felt just like the feathers of her wings and tail.

The small girls little wings were decidedly stronger than they looked, and nice as they cuddled with her mother and brother. She stroked both of her babies hair lovingly when her baby girl splashed with white and blue just like her brother had and she changed, her tight muscles decreasing and her wings and tail leaving her.

She hadn't had much in the way of markings except for 2 electric blue lines underneath each eye. However, they faded away and she looked like a normal baby girl with pale red hair and adorable little green eyes as she held her big brothers hand as she cuddled them both hoping she could give them a good future together.

She had just given birth to 2 wondrous and mysterious children; her little Devil and little Angel. They were perfect and she loved them both more than anything, but her life was going to change as her husband didn't have the same opinion, of Harry at least. She knew he would be like that, but she also knew if he couldn't love 1, no matter the reason, his love of the other should be suspect.

Lily could only prey that her baby's stayed safe in the war ridden world hidden from the rest of the world by magic. She had to worry about Voldemort wanting to hurt her babies and knew she needed to really start prepare, and learn more to defend her children; to destroy for them, so that no one would hurt them. If Voldemort found out about their powers he might fear one of them killing him when they were older, likely thinking that her daughter, Rosette Lux Potter would because she was the 'definition' of good.

However, he was the type that would fear her son, Harry Atra Potter trying to destroy him to take over in his stead, except he would know her son would not care about blood ancestry. She had chosen their second names as a mark of sarcasm, Lux meaning Light in Latin, and Atra meaning Dark. Rosette was named after her long since gone great grandmother. She and Lily had been very close to her when she was little, and wanted to honour her by giving her name to her daughter.

Harry had been named after her husband's deceased father, as that was what he wanted before the children were born. However, he changed his mind after he saw what Harry was; she gave him the name anyway, possibly just to spite him because James' father was a good man and neither he nor James's mother followed Dumbledore like James does. They died fighting to the death, and James was still unhappy with the 'shame' that his parents killed Death Eaters before they were taken down, but Lily was proud to know they saw fit to do the world a favour before they went. She knew from that moment that she and James would only stay married so she could protect her children.

If she left she knew that Albus Dumbledore, who she was certain senile old idiot, so she wouldn't feel bad stripping him of all of his power because someone had to take initiative. Her husband, and so many other 'good' people were blinded by years of grooming, and control, as well as his defeat of a Dark Lord seventy odd years ago, but even then he let so many people die before doing anything.,

They seemed to think that Dumbledore was some great beacon of inflatable hope that would bring them all hope and salvation, but all he brought them was pain and anguish, but they had turned to him so often they didn't realise that he wasn't great at all. He had questionable morals that any sane person could see that they were in favour of 'pureblood' mage supremacy because of all the Muggle-born's and muggles he let die.

If she tried to leave, the old basket case would use his massive influence to keep Rosette with her gullible and easily controlled father, and James would let the old man do whatever he wanted with her. Harry would be safe because she would have left the country, but her Rosie would be damned. She knew that she would be hunted across the planet if she up and ran with both of her babies, so she had to play it smart.

She could not let her baby girl become that old frauds property. She would kill for her children. She knew that the Dark Lord Voldemort was bad news. She also knew Dumbledore was worse in many ways. She could run from Voldemort and take her children with her, and she was sure after a customary non-search, once he realised she was never returning he would leave her alone because he had better things to do, like murdering people.

But Dumbledore didn't have anything better to do, like protecting innocent people, and when he controlled so much and had his own army of losers, she had nowhere to flee too as she knew he would chase them until she managed to kill him, so she would bide her time. If she destroyed him too soon or while he had so much power; the old man's idiot Order of the Phoenix would never quit trying to kill her, irony wouldn't even cross their minds that they would have never raised the killing curse to murderers and terrorists, but to a muggle-born woman protecting her babies. Half of the Order was Muggle-born's, so in-armoured by Dumbledore it would take some doing to show them what they were 'missing'.

Lily knew the old man had enemies who were also against Voldemort, but she knew they couldn't protect her and her babies for long if at all. She just had to wait until her children were old enough; make sure that her husband and Dumbledore didn't corrupt one into the dark, and the other to do whatever she was told for the 'Greater Good'. She would make sure her children were strong and independent forces of nature to be reckoned with.

The old man, Dumbledore was a fool who did whatever it was he wanted, and even bigger fools let him get away with lame excuses such as 'I trust him', which isn't proof of anything, but the Order trusts Dumbledore so blindly. Lily used to be friends with a man named Severus Snape; he was a half blood wizard she made friends with even before she knew she was a witch, and he was the one who told her.

However, Snape turned out to be another of Voldemort's followers in the making and became a Death Eater. She had really tried to help him while at school to stay safe, but he still played with his racist friends. She didn't care that he played with questionable spells; he was a wealth of knowledge for her when it came to the dark arts.

However, she had cut ties with him. He went too far with the spite he had used calling her a mud-blood She didn't really think much of the insult and never had, but he had been her friend, and the anger, spite, and loathing in the word hurt her, not the actual word. She had never felt hurt before being called a mud-blood as she thought it was stupid, and being hurt by the word would mean she didn't love her muggle family, which she did.

She was a muggle-born witch, proud of it, and gifted at magic while many others who were these so-called great pure-bloods, from great pureblood family's were outclassed by her at every turn, and she was pretty and fit too while a lot of these 'great pure-bloods had seriously bad hygiene habits. However, she realised that Snape didn't want to change his fate, and he joined the Death Eaters. She knew that he had murdered muggles and other mage during his Death Eater career, so he deserved death or life in jail.

However, something spooked him, or he was a spy for Voldemort. He went running to Albus Dumbledore winging as being 'evil' in the war got 'too heavy' for him, and the old fool just welcomed him into his stupid arms, and useless Order of the Phoenix Club. That was Albus Dumbledore, pretending to care when all he cared about was what he wanted, and protecting wizards that would follow him was always more important, even when they were murdering douche bags who killed innocent people.

She also knew that whatever reason Snape went running to Dumbledore for had something to do with her family. She had heard about the rumours involving a couple of prophecies. She knew one of them said something about a saviour or something like that, but she was sure Snape wouldn't go running to the old man because of that.

The other prophecy was different because it was said to foretell Voldemort's downfall, and Snape would go to jail if his master was destroyed while he still bowed, and Lily knew he was cunning even if he was a jerk. She believed he was most likely looking out for himself as he always was a selfish prick. She would normally be the only Gryffindor to stand up for Slytherins, as even the Headmaster Dumbledore treated the children like they were born to be evil.

Snape had once been a nice, if somewhat dark around the edges boy. She had known some Slytherin girls that she got on well with too, and thankfully neither of them joined the Death Eaters, but they might as well have since they were treated so badly just for being Slytherins and girls by sexist, ignorant pigs, as if there was anything wrong with having ambition and cunning, and like that was the only traits they had, it wasn't like she didn't know coward Gryffindors, most of them were, couldn't even say Voldemort's name, or hear it without peeing a little.

Lily hadn't told anyone, but the Sorting Hat had initially wanted to put her in Slytherin. She had been shocked as muggle-born students never went into Slytherin. She also knew it was dangerous for her to go into the house because of the way the majority hated 'mud-bloods', and maybe the reason they hated 'mud-bloods' was because there weren't any in the house for them to get to know, so the circle stupidly went on.

Therefore, Lily went into Gryffindor instead. She realised when the hat agreed that that was why Muggle-born's weren't in Slytherin. Every student really got to pick their own house. It was probably for most at least, subconscious, but it explained why Muggle-born's were in the other 3 houses, but not Slytherin; they were already told about it and were scared, so unless a fearless muggle-born changed the status, it would be unlikely that any muggle-born students would go into that house.

Lily kind of regretted not taking Slytherin as her house. She had only been as open to it as she had known Snape before Hogwarts and he wanted in that house. But ultimately she made her choice and she would live with it. She had been 11 years old, and the table had a lot of dirty and evil looking older boys at it. She would admit she was too scared to let the hat put her in Slytherin, and being a smart girl, worried mainly because she was a girl. The thought of what might have happened still made her shiver in disgust and want to blow something up.

It wasn't bad in Gryffindor, and she made some friends and had fun, but privacy was so lacking as Gryffindors tended to be that stupid that they couldn't keep a secret, and worse, couldn't keep other peoples secrets. It was one think to tell people your secrets, but disgraceful to tell them your friends, or dorm mates.

Snape was now supposed to be Dumbledore's spy in the Death Eaters camps, but Lily could never trust him any more, and who was to know he wasn't a spy for Voldemort? Though, if the prophecy was his reason for switching sides, she could not trust a man like that ever, so fickle, and cowardly, looking out for himself over anyone else.

She had heard that Dumbledore was giving Snape a job teaching potions when Slughorn retired in a few years, which was wrong on so many grounds, least of all he wasn't going on any teaching courses to get qualified. Snape was a murderer and the great white wizard of the light had given him a get out of jail free card, and a job working with children while he was an unqualified killer, and parents were going to let him.

She would have gladly taken the job herself. Her potion scores were better than his, and she would have got herself a teaching degree while waiting for Slughorn's retirement, and finally moved potions out of the dungeon to a safe and well ventilated classroom. She would bet a lot that Snape would also take the Head of Slytherin position and everything would be worse with him showing favourites, and Dumbledore encouraging it.

She looked to her children and kissed their foreheads each as she knew that life wouldn't be easy with her husband from then forward, and that she had to do everything in her power for her babies. They were her main priority, and keeping Dumbledore away from them as much as she could.

They had to remain in hiding after Snape 'switched sides', likely because of the prophecy, but for Lily it was nice not being pregnant any more as it was a weight left from her, quite literally. She got to cuddle her babies any time she wanted now. They were just that cute and loving. She cooed them as much as she could, to show them that she loved them dearly.

However, Lily was so angry with James a lot of the time, and took her own room with the children, separate from him; she hated him. He wouldn't hold Harry, play with him, or even look at him without a sneer. She hadn't wanted him to tell Dumbledore about the twins but he practically worshipped the old man and ran straight to him for 'advice', or what Lily called any 'advice' coming from the old man, being told what to do.

The old man turned up but she held him at gun point when he drew his wand. The gun was an old shotgun that used to belong to her grandfather when he worked on the farm, and she had inherited it. Normal mage would ignore it in ignorance, and though the old man was ignorant he knew what it was as he wasn't that ignorant.

She wouldn't let him touch her son or daughter with his magic or hands. He stayed back, but looked worried, not about the gun, but about Harry. He claimed he was evil as Lily knew he would, and that he would destroy the magical world. Lily didn't care even if that was true; her son was an innocent child.

Then Dumbledore started suggesting that they got rid of Harry before it was too late while James was nodding in agreement. She was tempted to blow a hole in the old man and put him down before shooting James after, but she had to stick to the plan. She would not harm her baby boy, and she was not getting rid of him; she couldn't, because she knew that Dumbledore would find him if she slipped him into the muggle childcare system, even if she took him out of the country; the old man was a slippery old fool.

Lily Potter nee Evans (and if she could get away with both children it would be again) managed to protect both of her children over the next year and a half. They were adorable together the way they played. They were more advanced than normal children, and sometimes Lily felt they understood more than they should.

It made her feel pride that Harry didn't let James go near Rosette, but she had been nearly killing her husband when he struck baby Harry. However, her child didn't cry but looked up at the man with orange eyes while a bruise formed on his cheek but even as they watched the bruise forming it faded away as he healed faster than the bruise could form.

Then little Rosette had been with him, and she screamed, her green eyes the bright blue of the sky, fanged teeth in her little mouth (as their teeth had grown in by then). The noise was so high pitched that they had to cover their ears (except Harry), and everything glass shattered, including James' glasses, almost blinding him in his left eye.

Things like that kept happening, showing that Rosette loved her brother, but Harry never defended himself, just his sister, which upset her and things broke. James and Dumbledore blamed Harry's influence but Lily knew better. Her children loved each other, and looked after each other. They sometimes acted like they were adorable little kittens rather than human, but she felt that was just their nature.

Lily didn't know what her children were, or how they came to be; how could she have had children that were not human when the only man she had ever been with was James? That thought was depressing and figured that he had put her off men for a long while; maybe she could give the fairer sex a try.

Then the time came to a new beginning. The Potters had been betrayed by Peter Pettigrew. Lily knew he couldn't be trusted, and if not for Dumbledore assuring them that he was trustworthy she would have never had him as Secret Keeper, or more correctly put gave them no choice in the matter. She never did like him as he was always such a coward, and here he betrayed his friends; the only people who would give him time of day.

However, Lily had prepared. She had trained. She had set up her own measures to protect her babies. She had delved into the dark arts with a flurry but she knew, no matter how much of a dark witch she might have secretly became she needed to use her cunning because Voldemort was much too powerful for her to fight head on for long.

Lily knew that she would be able to stand him still for a short while as he was just as foolish as Dumbledore. He wouldn't take her seriously first and foremost because she's female and a muggle-born. Then he would watch her use dark magic and he would be surprised. He might increase his game, but not by much.

She just had to get him outside, and with one distraction, she had him. She would do anything for her babies. She could do anything for her babies. She could sense him coming. He had activated her alert wards. Then he had activated the wards that would keep the muggles from leaving their houses, and as long as the wards weren't destabilised by too many mage, the muggles should be kept safe.

Voldemort had come for them. She wondered whether it was the prophecy or he had found out that her children weren't human, likely the prophecy warned him and he chose her babies because of what they were. She knew it could have been her friend Alice's boy who could have been the chosen child because Dumbledore forced them into hiding too because her husband Frank is just as much a Dumbledore fanboy as James.

Lily knew that Dumbledore spread word around the magical world, especially his followers. He spread propaganda, inciting hate against her innocent child and she was getting worried. It was fortunate that Alice was on her side as she would have hated to lose her friend, and their children had played a little together before they went into hiding properly.

James had been knocked out the moment Voldemort entered the house, or killed, Lily couldn't tell, as she had rushed upstairs with her babies in her arms and into the children's room, placing them gently in their crib she drew her wand and waited. She had set up some powerful reflection barriers around the crib so knew that not even the killing curse could touch them. She wondered who said the killing curse was unstoppable, because if they had the 'qualifications' then they should have been revoked.

She was feeling calmer than she thought she should as she was going to fight someone everyone feared, but she chose not to fear fighting anyone because she knew she could win for her children. It paid to plan behind Dumbledore's back because she was sure if he knew, Voldemort would have 'found out'. Voldemort didn't take long to burst through the door and different colours went flying as Lily opened fire on him without warning.

The door frame exploded along with the door, as the wall cracked as the dark lord shield himself and had to move around spells or conjure to stop the killing curse from taking his life. She just needed to move him to where she wanted him, and her lips curved up into a smirk as he was moving, but she couldn't keep the onslaught up for too long without a breather.

She wasn't afraid to die, but she wasn't going to let him get her children. She fired everything and anything, including illegal magic; she didn't care as she wanted him dead; if she got a lucky hit all the better, but she knew where he needed to be, and that wasn't in her house. She didn't believe in Dumbledore's crap. She believed that if someone was trying to kill her or her children she had every right to kill them first.

Voldemort was shocked that she would fight and even more that she was using some foul magic, and worse, she actually knew how to use it better than a lot of his Death Eaters but he was fast in using shields and slowly fighting back. He expected to push her back easily and bring her attack to an end before torturing and killing her, but she blocked and countered him, sometimes with too much ease, and certainly a lot more power and violence than needed.

The battle was a raging storm of lights filling the room. The side wall of the house was torn away and fell to the front garden outside in a boom. Then Lily hit him with a blue stream of light. It boomed into his shield, but the force was enough; the dark cloaked wizard flew out of the house into the dark quiet Halloween night, but managed to glide down to his feet on the street with magic, and Lily was pleased it was so late or else children could be out trick or treating still and become his targets.

Lily flew out after him using magic to levitate, she glided down gracefully. Her black robe flowing out behind her as it was open and she wore tight black hipsters with black half-boots, and a black tee shirt. Her body was slender, but she had some curves, and the tee did meld to her nice sized chest right. She had a silver pendant around her neck to her chest with a green gem in the centre of 2 naked female daemons and angles entwined shadows of each other.

Voldemort watched in shock as her eyes had milked away the green, darkened, and becoming a deadly and cold black. Her skin had paled showing some veins under her skin on her cheeks and forehead. Voldemort looked at her with red eyes, surprised as the colour bled her hair darker, into a pitch black. He even took a slight step back in shock. He could barely believe he was seeing what he was, and that a mud-blood had delved so far into the dark.

She had done what she had to for her children and plunged head first into the darkness to protect them from the light and dark. She had practised every free chance since her children were born, and had lots of experience from before then. James was always away following his masters' commands, so it was easy to find the time, but she had never realised that she would have to use her darkness so soon; she hoped for more time, but yet she was prepared.

Lily realised that Dumbledore had a large hand in Voldemort coming for one of her children. She knew Voldemort being a sexist pig would try to kill Harry first as he was the boy and to his mind the threat, but Dumbledore in his own arrogance would hope that Harry was killed and that Rosette became the hero afterwards.

She knew she delved too deep too fast, but she knew she was strong too, in body and magic, she was fitter than ever, and even if it was just her opinion, she made evil look cute. She had studied the dark arts at school for her exams.

Well that was the reason she gave, and because she was a clever little goodie-two-shoes Gryffindor muggle-born no one bat an eyelid as they didn't think muggle-born's could or would delve into the dark, but with the Death Eaters beginning to show up, and then Voldemort she knew being a muggle-born girl that she needed every advantage.

She was smart, and was even called a prodigy when it came to charms, and she had only gotten better, but realised now she may have been a secret prodigy in the dark arts, like Voldemort was, or maybe it was the way they re-imagined the dark casts. She knew she could have done better in Defence against the Dark Arts but they never did have a decent teacher in the class, and a new one was brought in each year as something always happened to make sure they never lasted a second, from death or just having to leave for some reason.

Lily had never imagined she would become a dark witch, and never would have thought to the extent she had; it was unheard of for a muggle-born and rarer still, being female. At school, during those early years she thought Dumbledore was a good man, but maybe she had fooled herself, or back then he fooled her; maybe she was too clever; too gifted at magic; much too cunning to be fooled for long. Therefore, she saw through his lie to the controlling enemy to her freedom and the freedom of all magicians, muggle-born's at the top of his list.

Voldemort sneered at her as they faced each other, wands pointed and at the ready in battle stances mage would use to kill rather than duel as they knew one of them would die that night, and both believed that was going to be the other. Though, that was arrogant of both, if they didn't believe in their victory they would hold back and lose everything, but Lily knew she was so close.

"So," he spoke slowly and Lily could see he was hiding the injury. He had landed too hard, twisting his left ankle, which made her feel some pride as that was an upfront injury, but she would let that get to her head; she couldn't afford to underestimate him for a moment. "The filthy little mud-blood thinks that delving so far into the dark will help her defeat me and protect her little brats!?" he asked rhetorically. "You are not worthy of wielding such power!" he spat out in disgust.

Lily didn't speak. She wouldn't. It was a sure way that the dark wizard might have backup on the way, but worse. She realised that if Dumbledore turned up during the fight that he would interfere, and she feared he would attack her and she was certain she couldn't win an upfront battle against 1, but 2 and she would lose, fast, and there would be no one to protect her babies from Dumbledore. She should have kept her shotgun to hand as she might have actually killed him in 1 shot, given the chance.

The lights blazed from each Dark Magicians wand, exploding off shields and ripping up the street, but Lily always managed to keep the lights from hitting a house as a barrier was protecting the property since all of the wards that Dumbledore made 'conveniently' collapsed the moment Voldemort went into the house, but that activated her barrier wards.

They started flittering as black smog, beaming and teleporting to different locations trying to score a shot from behind. However, that was what Lily made him think while she was performing other magic's in between, luring him into a false sense of security as she made sure they swept by and activated her seals.

It took Lily a moment to glance towards the house as she fought, detecting the teleportation, to see that 2 men had appeared outside, but they didn't approach the house as the battle distracted them as explosions rocked the street.

She could see other faces from muggles in surrounding houses trying to see what was going on out in the dark of the street, but her protection wards would keep them from venturing towards them. It wasn't perfect and if too many mage apparated into the field it would weaken and eventually collapse. However, the 2 men rushed closer and she could identify them as allies of hers, thankfully.

One man had greying brown hair wearing haggard old brown robes while the other wore expensive blue robes and had long black shaggy hair and blue eyes. They were Remus Lupin (The werewolf), and Sirius Black respectively. They used to be close friends with James but as they watched how he wanted to murder his own son while letting scum Death Eaters live they only kept ties with Lily, mainly for the twins sake as honorary uncles.

Lily turned her attention from them as they openly gawked. She didn't see much of them as Dumbledore had convinced James that they had turned to the dark side, which was why one of them wasn't allowed to be secret keeper according to Dumbledore, but Lily now knew for sure it was because he knew Pettigrew was a betrayer maybe less so than James in many ways, but still.

She didn't know whether James had this done to him and was under powerful magic, or whether he just gave himself up to Dumbledore. She may never know, and honestly, she didn't care any more She just wanted to end the misery. She wanted to divorce him and leave with her children, but knew she couldn't because Dumbledore needed to die before she could live a happy life with her children. Then he had his little club, she had no doubt most of them couldn't be saved and needed to die too, or at least be put in a padded cell.

"Giving up girl!" Voldemort mocked as she suddenly stopped in the middle of the dark street with her wand in her hand twitching slightly as if her hand was slightly numb from the magic used; she knew better, and she wasn't ever giving up. The snake faced, red eyed evil stood before her, but she didn't look scared in the least, but rather darkly amused as it was time.

"Of cause not!" she replied with a wicked smile as she folded her arms under her chest, nonchalant and unconcerned. "And my name is Lily!" she said, her smile bemused with him. "I suppose you could say. I'm the Dark Lily," she said giggling as she was a beautiful fit young woman in the dark and light, like a lily, and she was amused with her wordplay. "And you're already dead!" she said laughing while he looked confused for just a few seconds when he screamed and dropped to his side as a long metal spike shattered through his left knee from behind, splattering blood across the road.

He tried to get up as his hateful red eyes glared at her only to see her wand twitch and he let out a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the street as another metal spike shot down and pinned his right arm to the road. He lost his wand as another spike shattered it and he cried more as it took 2 of his fingers from his opposite hand. The spikes were over a metre long so she was aiming to maim and kill slowly because of the areas she hit.

"What's the matter Tommy?" Lily asked with a mocking baby-talk voice as he was whimpering and even had tears in his eyes. "I honestly thought you removed your tear ducts you pitiless little cretin!" she said with her grin still in place as she walked casually towards him. "Not once did you think I was running you into a trap. One on one I couldn't yet hope to beat you alone, but now you are within the grid of my symbology!"

She giggled as she placed her hands, her wand-free hand holding her other wrist behind her back as she leaned over to him slightly with wide and terrifying grin. "I was said to be a charms prodigy!" she commented offhandedly, grin still in place while he bleed, looking to her in loathing. "However, I am beyond that with my knowledge and talent in symbology... wait, what am I saying, a silly little boy like you wouldn't know what that is. It's the scientific term I use for runes, or runology I suppose.

"I just found it fascinating; all of the amazing things symbols could do, even more than simple spell casting!" she declared with a joyous grin as she stood up straight and brushed her long black hair back, as it had fallen over her shoulders, to hang just above her firm butt. He was looking at her in alarm.

He cried out and his head whip-lashed as her right boot smashed into his face, spilling blood and forcing him to wrench his arm free from the sheer force as she wasn't like most dark witches; she kept herself fit and strong. He lost any possible use of his hand as it was hanging off by a slither of skin and flesh. He started sobbing as blood poured from him and he looked to his arm in terror.

He looked up at her a moment later. His anger was replaced with tremendous amounts of fear he was literally shaking. He was trying to drag himself back away from her horrified that he wasn't the big bad any more, and worse, a mud-blood girl was. She only smiled and flicked her wand. 2 spikes came out of the dark and shattered through Voldemort's shoulders, 1 each side and he whaled in agony as they forced him onto his back, screaming as he was pinned to the floor while Lily watched in mock fascination as blood was pooling around him.

"I've heard you enjoy torturing your enemies before killing them!" Lily commented whimsically as she watched him squirming and looking up at her in tears of painful anguish "It does seem to make me feel much better!" she said while Sirius and Remus could only stare in fascination as Lily Potter, muggle-born-witch had gone dark, which was quite odd as Muggle-born's tended not to go there and it was a first for them, but she had then beaten the Dark Lord Voldemort in a fight and was slowly killing him, not realising that she had set a trap and lured him in.

"P-please...!" Voldemort spat out blood as he gargled on it, and was bleeding enough that if left he was going to bleed out and die. "I-I'll do a-anything!" he begged, shaking and looked close to passing out and she was certain without medical aid he would never wake up.

She smiled as she crouched down beside him, and pulled up the sleeve of the arm still intact to find the dark mark tattoo on the underside. She knew it was the command seal, connected to any fool to take the mark as she knew symbology better than anyone she had ever met, Dumbledore and Voldemort included. She touched her wand to it and it lit up with white symbols before they faded away and she stood up and waited, mildly amused.

"Sirius, Remus, I wonder who will turn up to their Masters call!?" she questioned whimsically. "I don't think I'll have long before that fool Dumbledore turns up, but... ah, some are so nice to be prompt," she said when black smog poofed out around the street and several Death Eaters appeared wearing skull masks and black cloaks and robes.

They saw her and went for their wands but with a twitch of her wand, metal spikes tore up wands and hands. They screamed as they all dropped to their knees cradling stumps as hands were staked in front of them. They were crying in agony and Lily enjoyed the power she had over Voldemort's minions.

Several more had turned up at that and chose not to withdraw wands as they saw their master crying at Lily's feet while she playfully punted him multiple times in the head just for fun. He was sobbing and whimpering with tiny pleas for mercy but she wasn't feeling merciful as he had tried to kill her babies.

"Evans...!?"

"Black!" she replied with a mock bow as the former Bellatrix Black had turned up, one of few not wearing masks. She was pretty Lily noted, and though not fit in the definition of muscle or working out, she was fit in that she had a nice body. They also had things in common, such as a lack of a sex life because Lily won't let James touch her, and Bella's husband can't get it up, leaving the dark girl a virgin after all that time, in that respect; no wonder she got off on mayhem.

She was with a small gang of Death Eaters with her mouth hanging open and her tongue hanging out in something akin to lust as she looked at Lily. She looked to her previous master, and too her dark muggle-born witch. She had conquered him as she had known she could. Then she looked to the Death Eaters who arrived early, seeing them in agony.

Bellatrix looked round slowly before licking her lips as she looked at Lily hungrily. "I like what you've done with your hair and eyes!" she commented whimsically and then dropped to 1 knee bowing her head in submission, shocking her comrades. "My Master!" she said, giving all of herself, even surprising Lily a bit, even though she knew how submissive she was after that time they...

Bella was weird while at school when they first met and made a 'reluctant' friendship after Lily had beaten up a boy who used Bella as his own personal bully to pick on first years. They were fourteen at the time, and Bella had bowed to her, and practically been her slave ever since, though it was more than that, Lily actually liked her.

Bella had agreed to keep an eye on the Death Eaters for her, and was unfortunately forced to marry Lestrange by her mother and father, but fortunately he couldn't get it up. At school she was submissive and readily took orders from the biggest bullies, even though she could have been the bigger bully and had them following her orders because she had the talent and magic, but she stayed forever loyal to Lily, playing the part as that was around the time Lily saw Dumbledore for the fool he really was.

Lily had actually had her first kiss from Bella. It was only to practice she would tell herself, and Bella would agree that that was a great excuse even if they both knew they continued making out because they enjoyed it, and that turned into heavy petting, touching, and then they were sixteen. They had only done it once because it was hard to find a place for a Gryffindor girl, and Slytherin girl to sneak off to together.

Then they left school, and the war got in the way, and Lily decided to give James a chance as he had calmed down and stopped pulling pranks after school, and they got married and had children, but Bella was still Lily's spy. Even Bella didn't trust that Snape was Dumbledore's spy and she had been in the higher position on general than him.

"My Loyal Bella," Lily said with a grin that managed to be cute and chilling at the same time, sending a shiver down her spine. She watched as Bellatrix rose with a gesture of her free hand, looking at her with that same lust; always present when they're face to face. "A show of loyalty Bella!" she said thoughtfully. "I think you should get divorced... or maybe you would prefer to be widowed, as you belong to me!" she suggested and Bella's husband in the group turned to her and stepped back.

"No, come on, you can't for a filthy mud-blood!" he cried out as she aimed her wand faster than he could draw and he lit up with the green spell and fell to the ground dead before she turned to his brother as he went to draw on her. He soon collapsed dead too. She hadn't even hesitated and it terrified the other Death Eaters that a crazy like Bellatrix Lestrange... well Black had been the loyal Death Eater of Dark Lily and not the Dark Lord.

"I always did tend to find killing mud-bloods foolish when they would have been fine soldiers to increase numbers!" Bellatrix commented, shrugging. "And my Master did not approve, but I had little choice so I chose only those loyal to Dumbledore and his foolhardy Order of the Idiots so my master was not mad at me, but if she pleases to beat and torture me, I shall relish in her attention to improve my love for her!"

The other Death Eaters moved back from her in fear as she was crazier than they had ever thought, and wondering whether they would get away with bowing to Dark Lily, but they were too scared as she had already taken some hands from the weaklings.

"Also, most of the not-so-Dumbledore minions..." Bella continued. "Have better senses than these fools not to know a dangerous witch when they see one," she said, gesturing the men crying on the floor, bleeding with decapitated hands.

"Oh dear, My Bella...!" Lily said with a frown. "I sense morons on the way! My alert wards have been set off again. I suppose my fun seems to be up!" she said sadly before walking away from where Voldemort was still whimpering and crying before her wand twitched and metal spikes rained down, from the back, front and sides and Voldemort screeched as he was plastered with spikes. Death Eaters cried as they were torn up leaving Bellatrix as the only Death Eater survivor, but she was Lily's property. Blood was littering the street, but only Lily was left clean as she moved away.

However, they turned as Voldemort wouldn't stop whaling in agony, even in death. They watched as a pitiful spectre tore itself from the bloody-crushed corpse. It was red and dull, very weak and had his face, but he fled, screaming through the night and out of sight.

"Now that was something I wouldn't expect to see ever again!" Lily commented offhandedly. "We have to hurry, Dumbledore will be here shortly," she said as she hurriedly led Bellatrix to her house. The wards had collapsed because of Voldemort trespassing and she was sure the muggles would leave their houses soon as the magic was breaking, so Bellatrix could enter. Sirius and Remus shared a worried look, but they didn't try anything as they were quite terrified of being Lily's enemy now.

They followed her up the stairs where the children waited together, holding hands in their crib, and picking up Harry she gave him a loving kiss on the cheek as her hair started streaming back to red, and her eyes and complexion returned to normal as she left the darkness for awhile knowing now she could never give it up as it was a part of her now. She turned to the 3 and did something the 2 men never thought she would ever consider, but she didn't hesitate. She passed her son to Bellatrix, and she took him holding him with a cuddle.

"You will guard my son beyond death!" she commanded and the ex-Death Eater nodded her head readily as she cradled the boy, awed with the responsibility. "Teach him to fight both with magic and the muggle way. Travel the world and never stay in one place for too long. I want him to have a magical and muggle education. I will keep in contact by using these two morons. I will protect his sister from Dumbledore, but if I leave with her and Harry he will hunt us with his minions forever until his and the Orders death, and I cannot risk that he could win. We shall decide a time when he shall return to be reunited with me and his sister – understand?"

"Yes Master!" she said never having used that word and felt as proud as she did that day. She might have to wait awhile before getting to enjoy her master in more intimate ways, but she was proud of the trust and responsibility.

She loved that her master was a woman, and that made everything a big turn on as she loved such a powerful woman commanding her as she didn't like men in that sense, or in a sexual sense either, but she had to play before, and for her master, no job is too much. It was invigorating to bow to her.

However, she internally shrugged those thoughts away for now before looking to the men and glaring. "Let's go already before Dumbledore gets here with his Fodder Patrol!" she said while Lily kissed her son with a sad smile before they left her alone with her baby girl for company.

Her daughter looked confused, but didn't complain as she happily cuddled her mother when she was pulled up into her arms. "Don't worry sweetheart. You'll see your big brother again soon. You'll just have to be patient like mummy!" she said, kissing her cheek lovingly and let out a relieved sigh as she finally beat Voldemort even if she had kind of used a strategic trap rather than overpowering him, whatever worked, a victory was a victory after all.

She could barely believe that she had killed Voldemort by herself. She had delved into the darkness and she enjoyed it. The darkness would never leave her now; she knew that. She also knew that if Voldemort ever returned the world would know she destroyed the dark wizard, and that she was what they would call a 'Dark Lady', but until then, she knew Dumbledore would spin it for Rosette to be the hero, and no matter the evidence he would never believe she won without seeing it with his own eyes because she was just a muggle-born woman.

"Everything is going to be perfect in the end," she whispered to her baby as she sat in the rocking chair as it was barely burnt as it had been guarded by the barrier around the crib, and rocked her beautiful little girl to sleep already missing her baby boy and worrying.

She looked out of the shattered wall as members of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix apparated in and around the street with aurors seconds behind. The sight amused her to no end as they saw Voldemort's body. She wondered what they were thinking, and put mind reading to her list of things to try figuring out, or at least adding legilimency to complement her occlumency.

Lily waited, watching as she heard cheers about Voldemort's death after quite along time that they finally realised it had happened, and for awhile they were free, but it looked like Voldemort anchored himself to the world somehow, so she would have to find out how so next time he stayed dead.

She saw aurors modifying awed muggles memories as they finally ventured out to investigate as the wards to stop them had been overloaded by the incoming teleportation They then sent them home where they would be better off not knowing the truth of what happened, and the aurors didn't ask them what they saw, which was in Lily's favour that Dumbledore was there, being his ignorant self.

The sun was starting to rise when Dumbledore in his idiocy pronounced Rosette the Girl-Who-Lived, telling the world that she killed Voldemort with her 'holy-light' magic. However, some looked to the mother as they weren't stupid, and nor where they Dumbledore's or Voldemort's minions and gave nods of appreciation and the deepest respect, and condolences on the loss of her son, but they likely suspected that she had sent him away to protect him from Dumbledore.

It was all over for awhile, and the next 13 years would be quiet, but Lily never wasted a moment secretly training her daughter, and getting more powerful for a time when they would strip Dumbledore off his throne and show the magical world the threat he truly was!

 ** **0oo00oo0****

"Whoa, now that is one huge ass crab!" Harry commented whimsically as if the sight of a massive crab was nothing to be concerned over. His accent was smart and noticeably English having been taught English while young by a no-nonsense man who spoke as he put it; the 'queens English', and it rubbed off as he had a few other teachers with that kind of accent too, though it wasn't 'that' strong, but good enough to get the attention of American girls as they liked that. It was just a shame his present company wasn't American and liked to throw around the word idiot; mostly at him.

"It's the size of a house!" the girl standing with him said in her German accent as they looked down from the cliff top they were on to the beach bellow where it scurried around. "Nein, scratch that, dummkopf! That thing is as big as a mansion!" she said looking down and trying to hide her concern. "And then you thought it would be fun to check out the 'rumour' so we can kill it?"

"Hey you wanted to partner up!" he replied, smirking as he looked into her deep blue eyes while she glared at him angrily. "And if I remember rightly, Miss. Asuka Langley Sohryu," he mocked playfully. "You followed me here with the phrase, 'how big could this daemon possibly be anyway?', well there is your answer!" he said gesturing towards the scuttling monster. "Really, really big, and then a bit bigger with van sized claws, and around thirty massive legs and a shell probably as hard as diamond, or at least steel."

He ducked as she swung to punch him with her free hand, but she missed, settling for a harder glare before rolling her eyes. She was 14 and had dark ginger hair framing her face and blowing in the wind, tied back with a red ribbon and hanging down to her shoulder blades.

She was pretty when not in a bad mood, and he supposed she still was while angry with him because he apparently needed to grow up, but he was just 14 the month before. It was almost September. So he had only been 14 for a couple months, and he felt that it was still a great age to be childish.

Asuka was wearing her 'monster killing clothes'. They consisted of tight red leather hipsters with a black belt hanging off her hips to the left, and red leather boots with a tight black tee shirt under her tight red leather jacket that was only half way zipped to push up her favourably sized chest accentuated by the combination of red at black, and Harry enjoyed her look so wasn't going to say anything to annoy her.

Harry had short black hair spiked out in every direction, up, down, to the sides, and bright green eyes hidden by some stylish black framed transition sunglasses that blocked out the bright sun. It wasn't common knowledge but daemons didn't just come out at night, but a lot liked to go out in the day too, no matter how bright the sun.

He was wearing comfortable black combat trousers, and black leather boots with a white tee shirt and a deep green coat that hung to his knees with straps around the sleeves. Unlike Asuka, other than his boots; he didn't wear tonnes of leather as he wasn't much for leather on himself, but on Asuka, or any cute girl and then, well, it worked.

He was smiling, amused as Asuka carried a huge grey metal staff with a wide crimson blade curving up half way up the staff length. It was too large for her in his opinion, but the time he mentioned that she should look for a smaller scythe she tried to skewer him with it to prove her strength, so he wasn't going though that again.

"So, umm... shall we go then?" Asuka asked grabbing his arm and tugging him back towards the bus stop that was several miles away. She was already angry that they had to walk that far as it was the first time.

However, Harry wasn't budging, and pulled his arm back, letting her hand slid down until her hand was flush in his and he was smiling at her while her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Asuka, whatever happened to your monster hunter pride?" he asked with a raised right eyebrow. "There aren't many humans born with super natural strength like you, so it is hunters like you that have the responsibility to keep a great rep as a monster hunter, and what better way than exterminating a giant grab daemon?"

"Umm... I'm hanging out with a daemon so my rep can't get any worse!" she replied, pouting.

"Half daemon," he corrected, rolling his eyes. "Anyway," he said pulling her back to the edge by her hand. "You would look bad if you let a half-daemon, daemon hunter destroy the thing while you watched!"

"You're an asshole!" she said with a groan as she looked down on their prey, and then, she pulled her hand free from Harry's grip and jumped, blazing down from the cliff top.

"Works every time...!" Harry said to himself with a grin before he dove off, shooting down, Asuka rolled her eyes as he dove passed her, flipping in the air he landed on his feet; the sand ploughed up around him as he hit, and Asuka landed next to him a moment later.

They waited while the sand settled around them and the giant crab thing turned its eye-stalks to them, scuttling around while a white leather handled sword materialised in black and red ripples on Harry's back held on by 'nothing'. It was long passed his knees with a white gold blade, and a golden cross on either side embedded at the hilt, encrusted in a white gem.

Harry pulled his sword from his back with sparks of blue light and held it comfortably, pointed at the monster. The blade was long and straight to an angled point with double edged blades of gold encrusted in white, which made all of the gold nearly white in a beautiful way. The hilt was curved round in a white-blue grate that curved like twin feathered wings of metal that were intricate and beautifully stunning.

"Do you have to show off, dummkopf?" Asuka demanded while rolling her eyes before looking up. "That thing looks even bigger from down here, so are you sure this is a good idea?"

Harry shrugged thoughtfully. "I honestly don't think so but someone has to teach it that eating tourists has consequences, and I think it would go nice with some chips."

She gave him a disgusted look. "Don't be silly; it would go better with a nice fresh salad!" she declared actually looking hungry.

"Umm, how about oven baked wedges and salad?" he tried to reason with her.

She paused in her thoughts before nodding her head. "That's much better, just because you can metabolise all of that fat doesn't mean we all can," she said when she needed to jump back as a giant claw shot at them.

However, Harry stayed put and the roar of the crab startled her as it was painful, and she saw that Harry had skidded back on the sand slightly with his blade pierced through the armoured claw straight to the hilt. Asuka could only stare in shock for a moment before she came to her senses moving fast she swung her scythe.

In once swipe the crab pulled back roaring in agony, leaving its giant claw behind. Harry pulled out his blade, spilling blue blood before he skipped round to stand by Asuka's side.

"Actually," Harry commented looking at the blue blood dripping off sword. "I don't think I'll ever be that hungry, let's put some chicken on our plate instead," he suggested reasonably.

She nodded her head readily. "Couldn't agree more, but oh, that doesn't seem right!" she replied as they watched a new claw burst out with a roar and replace the old one that they turned to as it dissolved into blue gunk.

Then the cackling boomed over them. " **Puny fools! Do you honestly expect to defeat me with such tiny blades!?** " the crab monster demanded of them.

"Hey did he just diss my Faith? Because my baby doesn't like to be dissed...!?" Harry commented with narrowed eye.

He held up his bade and she shone with white light, and he watched the daemon step back slightly while it watched him. " **A daemon holding that sword...! How dare you!? No, how could you!?** " it demanded; its voice rattling as it hissed at him.

"I'm only half-daemon, dipshite, and I'm going to kill you!" harry said while the monster roared out and tried to squash them with his claws. Asuka jumped to the side, but Harry jumped up. His sword went straight back onto his back and he flicked his coat as he drew his twin handguns from thigh holsters that were hidden by his coat.

The left gun was black while the right was white. The white gun had a black shadowed shape of a devil on it while the black had a white shadowed angel. He smirked as he landed on the crabs claws and ran up its arms towards its body firing rapidly, endless bullets pelted down in the creatures face, splaying blue blood from its eye-stalks while it screamed in agony.

He jumped up over its shoulders and fired down rapidly at its mouth and face while it screamed. The power of the gun kept him airborne for several seconds longer than normal before he re-holstered his guns, pulling his sword free and round into a stabbing position before he landed on the crab.

The daemon screamed in agony as the Holy Sword stabbed into its face like a knife on fire through butter. Black smoke and sparks blazed up from the wound as the crab scuttled around recklessly trying to get him off, crashing into the cliff face, knocking down rocks.

Asuka had to dodge falling rocks and the crab as she watched, and though she was very impressed she wouldn't ever tell Harry that or she would never live it down.

She readied her scythe as it got closer and moved in, taking out several legs in quick moving swipes, being careful not to be under it as it staggered down or she would get crushed. She stabbed her weapon into the sand at her feet as she pulled out a plastic card from her belt, channelling a slight touch of magic it flashed with yellow lines before growing up into a state of the art assault rifle.

Asuka aimed at the weak underbelly of the daemon and opened fire. Bullets rained up in flashes of yellow while she yelled out in glee. She normally didn't like to waste ammo, as unlike Harry's guns hers just couldn't cope with all the spells, and such a hail of bullets broke the symbols because they couldn't keep up, so she had to pay for ammo, which wasn't easy to get.

Blue blood splayed out in its cries of anguish before she skipped back several paces as it landed with a crash, twitching as it went silent with Harry standing on top twisting his blade free with a squelch.

Harry looked down at her with a smug grin while her gun returned to its card form and she put it away as she reclaimed her scythe and that dematerialised into a grey card and she placed it in her belt. Harry was next to her in that moment as she watched his sword stream away on his back in red and black electric flames.

"See, not so hard, huh?" Harry asked, amused while they were both panting to catch their breath. "That guy may have been large, but I suppose that doesn't mean he has that much power!"

"What about you?" she replied smirking as she surprisingly grabbed his crouch, having a good feel her eyes widened as she let go while he just grinned smugly. "OK, size and power, call me slightly impressed," she said turning away and walking back to the cliff.

Harry caught up with her, laughing. "Do you do that to all the boys?" he asked jokingly.

She gave him a cool look. "Only the one's I might like," she agreed as she pulled ahead of him before looking back as she started climbing the cliff face. "And just for the record Evans, you're the only boy I've ever liked. They don't often make them like you," she said blowing him a mocking kiss and a wink as she climbed.

Harry knew she meant it but just had difficulty with emotions and expressing them without hiding behind violence and sarcasm because she had lost so much in her childhood that the only thing she had left that wasn't taken by bad luck or force from her was herself. So she protected that even from someone she liked, and who liked her, and Harry was always good to her, ever since they teamed up. She was too afraid to get close to anyone, scared of losing them, or betrayal, but she was trying, Harry knew that, and he respected her for that.

Grabbing hold of the cliff face Harry pulled him up and admired the view of Asuka's tight butt in her leather while he came up the cliff from behind her, partially because of the view, but partially so if she fell he could catch her. She could land that height on her feet easily enough, but she could die if she landed on her head, and he had grown attached to her.

They reached the top and looked out over the cliff to the daemon below as it started dissolving into blue foam that would simply wash away with the ocean when the tide came in.

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, shading some mountains in shadows of colour, and bringing out the blues in the sea. It was quiet and peaceful when Harry was surprised as Asuka took hold of his left hand in both of hers while hugging his arm tight to her body and resting her head on his shoulder, leaning on him as they watched the colours in the sky turn from reds, yellows, oranges. Then the incredible emerald halo around the sun as it dipped to just the right angle.

"Getting comfortable?"

They were startled and Asuka quickly let him go and spun around with Harry to see a pretty woman in her 30s behind them. She had crinkled black hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a tight black velvet dress with a tight corset plumping up her bust with black shoes and a silk black robe left open to blow in the breeze.

"Aunty Bella!" Harry said with a grin as he quickly gave her a hug and a peck on the check, which she reciprocated quickly enough.

She smirked as he stepped back. "I leave you two alone for two weeks, and already you get so comfortable, but then," she leaned in closer with a creepy grin stretching across her lips. "I think you would make a cute couple. And Harry, Lady Lily would most certainly approve of such a strong young lady being with her son!"

"W-we weren't doing anything Aunt Bella, promise!" Asuka said shaking her hands in defence, blushing several-shades of red and giving Harry a glare as if it was his fault, but he shrugged sheepishly.

Bella had a thing about being called aunt by Asuka, mainly because Bella as it turned out was her second aunt on her mother's side or something like that. Asuka's mother was born from an abandoned squib and a muggle, and had no magic herself, but Asuka was born a muggle-born witch with supernatural strength and senses.

However, Asuka was still technically a member of the Black family through blood, which was 1 reason Asuka stuck around, other than Harry's company and companionship as they had hunting in common. Harry believed she liked having someone like Harry to talk too because he was strong in body, magic, and will, just like her.

"Anyway, Aunt Bella," Harry quickly interrupted, coming to Asuka's rescue as she didn't deal well under certain kinds of emotional pressure, or teasing. "You were supposed to be enrolling us in Beauxbatons Academy for this stupid tournament the old basket case is bringing back. I want to see mum and Rosie sometime this century!"

"It's all settled," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Don't stress, you won't be leaving for Hogwarts with the school for a few months, but the Headmistress only accepted if you actually attend classes, so you'll be leaving the first of September. The headmistress looks forward to seeing how well you'll do as I may have bragged a little too much, so I'll have to fast track Asuka through some big things to impress as Harry, you've got years on her when it comes to normal sorcery.

"It's not bad; the schools quite nice; a bit too up class for my liking; too clean and safe, and the uniforms are pastel blue, but I'm sure you'll both get used to it! There are plenty of nice looking boys and girls to mess with."

"Blue!" Asuka cried out in misery as she ignored the boy and girl comment, not really listening passed the colour as she was a huge fan of red. "That sucks. First I was overlooked by the school in my own country because they're jerks, and now have to attend in France and wear pastel blue!"

"Calm down Asuka!" Harry said rolling his eyes. "It could be worse and we could have had to go to school at Hogwarts, or worse still Durmstrang. I hear they're all a bunch of sexist dicks and you would spend too much time kicking asses rather than hanging with me and having fun and doing schoolwork!"

"Okay," she said sheepishly as she thought about it and calmed down. "It's only a uniform, and if everyone else wears it, it won't be too bad, and I won't have to wear it after classes or weekends, so I can deal."

"See, now you've cheered up some more, I have something I thought you both might like, for a treat!" Bella said smirking as she waved 3 tickets in their faces smugly before she put them away. "Sirius got us three pretty good tickets for the Quidditch World Cup to spend the last week before school starts!"

"Will Rosie be there?" Harry asked, perking up at a chance to see his sister before school and the stupid tournament that he would enter just to make sure Hogwarts didn't stand a chance of winning. Well as long as his sister wasn't the Hogwarts champion because he didn't know how well versed in her powers she was yet.

"Could be," she said teasingly. "You know how much that dick, James likes quidditch, and he wouldn't miss the World Cup while it's in his own backyard!"

"Awesome, this will be fun!" Harry said in glee as he turned to Asuka. "You've never been to a quidditch match before, have you Asuka?" he asked, and she shook her head, confused. "Well, it's a spot like a cross between polo and rugby played on flying broomsticks!"

"You're joking right?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It may sound kind of silly now, but seeing is another matter, though I still say a freaking flying snowboard would be cooler!" he said, very much intending his pun.

"Get a board and get Sirius to commission it from Nimbus, or Arrow; they could use the money!" Bella said, rolling her eyes before looking up over the dark ocean as she lit her wand and created a few light orbs so they could see what they were doing.

"I have a few rules for the quidditch though," Bella continued once they had some light and they both looked at her intently. "Unless it's an emergency, no use of magic... also, Harry this applies to you since Asuka can't do it yet, but no apparating as in the UK it is a minor offence when underage, and I don't feel like paying any fines, okay?" she asked and they both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Also, Harry, no running around looking for Rosette," she said while he pouted. "If a meeting at the World Cup is going to happen it will be an accident. Rosette will be told this too. I know you'll sense each other when you're close, and know who she is the moment you look at her, but you'll have to wait and be patient because we have plans.

"Next up is the Holy Sword is not to make an appearance, and neither is Bridge Breaker!" she said looking to Asuka here as she deflated that she couldn't use her scythe either. "If you need to, guns and fists, but no killing anyone unless they're an evil daemon bent on mass mayhem and murder.

"You can buy souvenirs and make friends if you want," she said giving them a look as she knew they probably would chat with other people as though inept at socialising they were both good at faking it too, which she figured would help them in the future learn. "However, don't mention your daemon hunting hobby or daemons at all in fact.

"We'll be camping as the event can last a while and it's easier to get to the main event, and it takes a few weeks to portkey that many people from across the world. There are always other shows and things to entertain before the match starts you might enjoy. I've only got a two room tent, shops have ran out on anything bigger, but it luxurious enough so you'll both share the larger room as I want my space, but it has two four-poster beds to keep you both comfortable."

Asuka looked forlorn at sharing with Harry but otherwise nodded to the conditions as it wasn't bad as long as she had some space, and she knew these tents had bathrooms so she could change in there. She hadn't seen one of the tents before but from what she heard they could be really cool for camping in luxury.

"Okay, the quidditch match starts in a week, so when are we going?" Harry asked as he tried to keep his mind off how cute Asuka looked in PJs that one time he saw her in the motel they were staying in. The beating was well worth it but he might get to see more, but he could only hope.

"I've already booked a camp space, so now seems like a good idea," she said thoughtfully as she gestured the backpack on her back that they hadn't noticed until then. "We have to pretend to be muggles while at the campsite as its muggle land and ran by a muggle caretaker, or farmer, I forgot which. So grab an arm each and I'll apparate us."

"This is going to be fun!" Harry said with a grin as he took one of Bella's arms and Asuka took the other, rolling her eyes at his enthusiasm, and secretly she was excited to as it would be her first big event, ever, and it was magical too, so that made it more interesting and special, not to mention sharing it with her best friend.

"Ready?" Bella asked as she felt their firm grips they nodded and then they disappeared in the crack like a whip, whooshing onward to their next adventure, which would hopefully have less to no demonic activity.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry and Asuka appeared holding Bella's arms in amongst some trees in the evening, somewhere in England, and let her go to look around. It was a bit earlier in England than back in Germany, cooler too, but other people were apparating in or out and a pretty young woman with purple hair stood by them wearing beige UK aurors robes with a lamp and a wide smile.

"Hi...!" she said happily. "... Late evening arrivals, do you know where your camp spot is yet?" she asked with a spring in her step as she seemed to be enjoying her roll for the quidditch match.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nymphadora!" she reprimanded while the young auror looked over at her closer and grimaced.

"A-Aunt Bellatrix!" she said in surprise before looking over the two with her. "Who are the kids? You haven't kidnapped them have you?" she asked in concern.

Asuka snorted, rolling her eyes. "Grow up. You must be my cousin Aunt Bella told me about. Said you would probably be one of Dumbledore's latest minions!" she declared rather rudely.

"I am not going to be a minion to that old fool!" she said, annoyed at the thought and glaring right back. "Professor Evans is much cooler than he could ever be, and hates him, and with good reason too if even half the rumours are true. If you want to find a minion, look at her husband. He's a completely devoted fanboy, and was given a joke of a job as 'broom teacher' just to keep him at school because he wasn't good enough to be a real teacher!

"Potter is too much of a slacker; the Gryffindor version of that loser Snape! It was just for the 'protection' of the Girl-Who-Lived' apparently! Though, from my guess she is a mommy's girl and doesn't like him much if at all, and I barely know the girl and could tell, but he was oblivious!"

"You went to school with my... umm... Rosette Potter?" Harry interrupted, intrigued while holding back the smile as he thought of her being upfront about not liking James Potter and him not realising.

She nodded her head. "Yeah; she started my last year. She's a pretty nice girl most of the time; cute too, but I did see her get angry once. It was pretty scary. The temperature seriously went down enough that I could see our breath fog out, and I felt static in the atmosphere. The next thing I knew was this jerk boy Draco... Malfoy I think, another cousin, and his two huge 'bodyguards' went flying, and she freaking growled, but who are you supposed to be anyway, another cousin I never knew about?"

Harry smirked as he pictured his sister kicking butt. "Harry Evans, nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand, and asking a question before she tried putting the maths problem together. "So what did Dumbledore and James Potter say about her, less than angelic behaviour?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "They played it off as accidental magic because of the stress of her first year, but I was there. She picked them up and threw them one by one with ease; no magic about that."

"Well we should go, Nymphadora to set up our tent!" Bella interrupted quickly before they were stuck talking all night. "It was, interesting seeing you, and I believe it is most pleasurable that you do not side with Dumbledore, but side with Lady Lily," she said before leading Harry and Asuka away.

"Umm... yeah, weird," the auror muttered to herself before shrugging and going about her duty. However, she could secretly admit that Lily Evans was more intelligent than any other side, and it was about time that the ladies took back some of the power.

"Here it is," Harry said fifteen minutes later as he found a little placer in the grass with the name 'Bella Black' on it next to some trees leading off into the woods and towards the stadium. Next to it was another name but that site was still empty. "Wheezy?" Harry asked looking at the name tag and frowned. "What kind of name is Wheezy?" he asked, looking to Asuka.

"I don't know: a really stupid one?" she suggested while Bella laughed at them as she got out the tent.

"One quick spell in the dark wouldn't hurt!" Bella said as she looked around at all of the people and fire pits with blatant magic going on around and in the tents, so she figured it was okay as she didn't want to draw much attention if any, and with a wave of her wand the tent was up and set; no harm done.

"Better than doing it by hand...!" Asuka appraised with a smirk as she got on her hands and knees and poked her head inside. "Wow; I knew it would be bigger on the inside, but it's like a small and cosy cottage in here. You could live comfortably inside one of these things. Aunt Bella can you get me and Harry one for next time we go hunting because this looks more comfortable than some of them motels we had to stay in the past few weeks."

"Sure, you can just keep that one," she replied as she looked to see Harry admiring Asuka's tight butt while it poked out of the tent before she scurried the rest of the way in. "It should be fully stocked with food and have a muggle barbecue inside so we can at least pretend to be muggles without roughing it or having smoke come from the tents 'chimney'!"

"Cool," Asuka said with a grin as she was pushing out a huge barbecue grill with gas canister, and the entrance sprang up around it to fit, which was quite impressive as it pang back once she was out with the barbecue like something from a cartoon. "I'm starving after that fight with the crab monster, so I want something that isn't considered seafood, okay!" she declared.

She blushed as Harry laughed as her tummy grumbled before she attacked him, bringing him to the floor with a face full of her delightfully full chest trying to either kill him or tickle him because he kept laughing, and to Bella it was obvious that they both enjoyed fooling around and got on comfortably, and comfortable touching each other as best friends should be.

They had so much in common; fighting monsters being the biggest thing. Then they were both supernaturally strong. That seemed to be the biggest thing because they didn't need to be as careful while with each other, and Asuka could hit him without hurting or killing him, unlike with normal boys.

Bella thought it was healthy for them both to be able to play around, and have a partner that they could train with who wasn't (to them at least) delicate, and she was sure Rose would get on well with Asuka. Bella hadn't seen too much of Rose in the past few years but she was a feisty hellfire girl herself, although much more tame than Asuka as she hadn't grown up alone and therefore socially inept, but she was learning.

She knew Harry and Asuka would make a cute couple, which was why she chose to force them to share a room, (as she wouldn't have minded sharing with Asuka); maybe they would fool around a little, and then one thing would lead to another, and then they would be doing 'it', confessing their undying love for each other, and when they were older, 17 plus, get married, and then have some awesome children.

Bella really thought life, love, sex, and attraction was that simple, but living with all of the foolish magical world tradition of the past never learnt more than what she had seen from others, and read in books, naughty or otherwise.

She used to like reading books because it took her out of the real world where people tended to be so boring, but now she had a pretty interesting life with a nephilim ward and... well, she wasn't sure what Asuka was (other than a witch), but she kept things interesting, more so than when it was just Bella and Harry.

However, she slowed her thoughts of Harry and Asuka being romantically involved and took a few calming breaths. She didn't want to get ahead of her plans, and would wait to 'push' them more than she already was; partially because she wouldn't want them realising what she was up too as a double pranking from 2 annoyed super powered teens with magic and wands.

Well, okay, she was braver than that; she might up her game a little after her Master Lily approved of the Asuka, which was a near certainly, but it was only polite. She would enjoy her master beating her, but if she upset her master too much she would have that awfully upsetting look of disappointment and Bella wouldn't get a hard spanking; but feel bad instead, and buying flowers all of the time to apologise for silly things like that was getting old.

Maybe next time she would get some chocolates too, and a car since she had all of the Lestrange family wealth after her husband and his brother had mysteriously died leaving her the sole beneficiary. Well maybe the car idea was a bit much; she already had to buy Asuka a car for her 17th birthday while she lucked out as Sirius said he would get Harry a motor cycle so they could go out riding together.

She shook her head imagining what mischief they would get up to while out on a leisurely bike ride. Knowing Sirius they would end up joining a biker gang or a daemon biker gang, or at least get into a huge fight with daemon bikers, or a street race.

Bella smiled as she looked down at her 2 wards. When she was a Death Eater working for her Lady Lily, she never did have any fun, and acting like a nutter wore thin, but now she had family. Lady Lily had drawn Voldemort into a trap and vanquished him.

She still didn't understand how anyone after seeing the scene of destruction, and Voldemort's corpse thought that a 15 month old little girl did that 'accidentality' or otherwise. It gave her pause to wonder whether the universe was messing with her.

She held in a grin as she thought that if Harry and Asuka did get married; it would mean that Harry would really become her nephew, and all would be awesome with everything, but still, not to disappoint her master.

But her master and she could go to the wedding together as in a date together, or Bella would have loved to be on a leash led around on her hands and knees by Lady Lily, but then she was sure neither Harry or Asuka would appreciate that kind of thing on their happy day, so that could wait for the hotel that evening.

She was sure the wedding would take place in Australia or New Zeeland as they were both so beautiful, and only the best for her family, (well the members she liked; the others could die, and she would be happy to kill them). She shook away her crazy thoughts as she noticed a small group of people walk over to the spot next to them.

"I know, but my contact could only get us this earlier portkey!" the man of the group said with a sigh.

Harry and Asuka paused in what could have been a fight, but when they stopped and looked up; it looked so much more compromising. But Harry wouldn't ever complain about having a beautiful girl in his arms, and her supple chest in his face, (even though they were fully clothed), and what normal heterosexual young lad would?

They were disturbed by a middle aged man with balding red hair. He was with a dopey looking boy with ginger hair and freckles, and a girl with red hair, straight down her back to her butt, clipped out of her eyes by some hair clips that were probably gifts as they were the novelty kind a person would see and think of someone who would enjoy them for being adorable.

The newcomers all looked quite odd and out of place according to Harry and Asuka's minds because they tried to look muggle and didn't do a good job, well they was barely passable. Though, Harry checked out the cute girl as she was blushing as she looked down at him with Asuka nearly suffocating him in her chest, but he could think of worse ways to go.

They also seemed to wear older clothes than either Harry or Asuka would, which meant they were on the poorer side of the magical world, not realising that magic could make anything 'new', so they were either a little slow, or no good at magic, which didn't seem right as they could sense the girls mana over the others.

Harry and Asuka had been getting some lessons in observation, and using other, new, unused senses, such as magi-sight, and Mana-detection, and though neither was that good yet, normal people were normally easy to figure out, and either chose not to, or couldn't suppress or mask their magical presence.

Harry could tell they were pure-bloods because even wearing muggle clothes they somehow did it wrong in their ignorance; no matter how well they tried unless a muggle-born picked out their wardrobe. Though, there were the odd exceptions to that, as some mage did see the world around them.

Those that didn't open their eyes wide enough didn't seem to get that they could have worn robes, or whatever they liked and the muggles wouldn't give it thought passed 'weirdo's', which would be spot on describing them now. Well, at least the red haired girl managed better than her brother and father.

They were with 2 other girls: one was a girl with crinkled brown hair down to her shoulder blades and hazel eyes. She was pretty but had a very nerdy vibe going on without even wearing glasses. Harry was disappointed that she ruined his nerd stereotype, as he secretly thought some nerdy girls (especially the stereotype) were kind of cute, but she was some eye candy anyway, so he didn't mind.

Last was a girl with pale blonde hair tied back to her waist. She was holding the red haired girls hand, but they weren't sisters. They looked too different. She had amazing blue eyes that smiled as she looked straight through Harry and Asuka as if she could see the truth deep below of what they really were, yet didn't mind. It was a kind, and sweet expression that was pleasing to see, if a little loopy.

"What are you looking at dummkopf?" Asuka suddenly startled them as they had all been staring down at her and Harry in surprise before Harry and Asuka extracted themselves from each other and stood up. Though, Harry did take note that the 'idiot' remark was directed mainly; (or positively) at the dopey boy leering at her, and figured that he was not going to survive if he stared at her any more than he already had.

Harry chuckled nervously and decided to introduce himself. "Don't mind her, 'rule of Asuka, everyone are idiots'!" he said with a smirk, offering his hand to the nearest 2 girls; the blonde and red head. "I'm Harry; this is Asuka, and finally our Aunt Bella!" he said shaking both girls' hands while they blushed lightly, and then he took the nerdy girls' hand, shaking it while she gave a small smile while trying to not look shy.

"I'm H-Hermione Granger; these are Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, her brother Ron, and her father, Arthur!" she politely introduced everyone from her group before they were all startled as Arthur moved back as if shocked by a spark, and eyeing Bella warily.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Arthur said in concern, eyes darting all over the place while he was holding a torch and Hermione held a lamp while other fires and camps lit them all well enough.

"Bellatrix Black actually," she replied, smirking. "I must say I haven't seen you in a long while Weasley," she said whimsically and even Hermione knew who this woman was as she was an infamous, supposed, Death Eater, but evidence seemed to have disappeared and she got off. "My niece here is a muggle-born, Weasley," she said proudly patting her shoulder and causing her to blush lightly, slightly embarrassed.

"But you, umm..." he spluttered out while she laughed.

"Yes, quite the surprise that I changed sides!" she agreed, shrugging, and playing along to keep him ignorant of the truth of her allegiance, just that it wasn't Voldemort. "However, I swore my loyalty to another for which I can only give her my undying love, loyalty, and service. You have nothing to fear from me. I give you my word that my loyalty would run into Rosette Potter before I would harm your children," she said looking them over.

"The brown haired girl is another muggle-born," she continued thoughtfully. "But the blonde managed to muggle-ise better than everyone else other than Miss. Granger. I never realised how ignorant our people could be until I had to look after my ward, and then my niece."

"Hey I can look after myself!" Asuka complained but Bella just rolled her eyes.

"So is it just you guys?" Harry asked as Mr. Weasley had chosen to open up both of his tents and try putting them up, in the dark; the muggle way, which wasn't likely going to do much but get frustrating and cold.

"My older brothers will be here the day of the quidditch," Ginny piped in nervously with a shrug. "Since they can apparate they don't need to come early, which isn't fair, but the twins; they're going to see the match with some friends, so they're staying with them since they're older. We're going to hopefully be meeting my best friend too, tomorrow-."

"My best friend!" the boy suddenly interrupted rather rudely while she glared at him in loathing, which got Harry and Asuka interested while Bella flicked her wand and Mr. Weasley started as his two tents flicked up, fixed while she rolled her eyes.

"You want to be at that all night?" she said rolling her eyes while he looked sheepish as he realised he would be at it all night. It would be too dark for a muggle to put it up in a timely manner even if they had done it before; no matter how many lamps they had lit. And he had never pitched a tent before without magic so it was a good thing that she did it for him.

However, the 'youngsters' weren't paying the adults any attention as the ginger boy glared down his sister until she backed down. "Hey you listen here dummkopf!" Asuka suddenly said in anger, grabbing the boy by his jumper and pushing him to his arse. "That is no way for a weakling to speak to a lady!" she declared, glaring at him while he looked up at the scary German girl in terror.

Arthur Weasley sighed as he had seen everything. "Ronald, what have I told you about being rude to your sister and her friends? This always happens and you wonder why you get hurt and nobody wants to 'hang' with you!" he said in exasperation while Ron got up and stormed off in anger.

"So," Harry said with an impish smile. "You guys want to join us for dinner, we have plenty, right Aunt Bella?" he asked reasonably as it would be nice for him and Asuka to make some extra friends, and learn something about being a part of the magical world on a more full time basses as they would soon start magical boarding school and have to adapt.

"Sure, I guess that's okay," she agreed as she started setting up the grill, and turning on some muggle lamps she had charmed to run on magic for their camping trip.

"I suppose," Mr. Weasley reluctantly agreed as the girls all looked at him pleadingly, and Asuka was super scary so he didn't want to say the wrong thing and get her angry. "Ron's a grass so Molly will find out we were camping neighbours anyway, and then jump to this that and the other, so we might as well do what I'll get bitched... umm... moaned at for later anyway," he said blushing sheepishly as he was laughed at for his slip of language.

Bella shrugged as she had set up the grill and then handed the spatula to the man to his confusion. "Good, then you'll cook. I'm not the domestic type," she said helplessly. "I only know how this thing works because I read the instruction manual that came with it. I normally just get us takeout food, but I can do toast in the toaster, and muggle microwave meals aren't hard... unless you leave them in too long."

"I don't know how to cook," he said looking at the grill with even more bafflement than Bella. "Molly wouldn't even let me make myself a cheese and onion sandwich; I sometimes miss them because she'll go and make me what she thinks I want and doesn't listen."

Harry sighed, feeling sorry for the guy as barbecuing was normally a man chore that his wife had obviously taken from him as well as his cheese and onion sandwiches. It was the simple things people missed the most.

He shook his head, pushing them out of the way and started cooking the meat patties while putting up a blue and steel collapsible table from within the tent, big enough for all of them.

Harry set up some sides of salad, washing, chopping, preparing garnish and dressing, and all the while cooking the meat and warming up some burger buns. They were all watching in awe as he went about setting out plates and serving spoons before he was dishing out burgers, but a certain sulker didn't want anything because he was so embarrassed a girl beat him up when he had been taught by his mum that girls were beneath boys, or something like that according to Arthur, which was double standards if what they heard about Molly Weasley was even true.

"Wow, Harry, you cooked these burgers better than mum!" Ginny said while she and Luna sat at the table opposite him and Asuka while Hermione sat the other side of him with Bella and Arthur at each end. "Wow, they're juicy, and nicely charcoaled, and this garnish; it's so tasty."

"Oh... that's just chopped onion and thousand island sauce!" he replied with a sheepish grin.

"He can be a wonder!" Asuka said with a grin. "You should taste some of his proper recipes. He can make some spectacular German dishes when we has time otherwise we have to make do with ready meals, or take out. He says cooking is his chill-out method."

"Hey, it is," he replied, shrugging. "Everyone needs a hobby, or they would get bored and frustrated. It's like a stress relief; plus I like to eat good food and I found that... well, you've ate some bad takeout too."

She grimaced with a sheepish nod. "Okay, point taken, but I like to listen to some heavy metal or death rock or something to unwind and drown out the world around me," she said shrugging, but the pureblood girls looked confused.

"They're types of music in the muggle world!" Hermione enlightened the two girls with a smile. "They're loud and in your face," she finished.

"Well these burgers really are delicious!" Luna said with a wide smile. "Then this salad... how do you make a boring salad taste so nice?"

"It's all about the dressing girls!" he replied with a grin, winking at them, and they went red but smiled, pleased. "Anyway, so you girls go to that Hogwarts place, right?"

"Yeah, it's kind of cool!" Ginny agreed, nodding her head. "But there are lots of jerks too. Where do you guys go to school?" she asked, thoughtfully. "In Germany?" she suggested as she looked to Asuka.

"Nein...!" Asuka answered shaking her head, and sounding a little bitter. "We're going to Beauxbatons in France."

"Wow... that's cool!" Ginny said interestedly pretending she didn't hear that resentful tone and Ginny realised the German school wouldn't take her, and wondered whether it was a race thing or something else, but she wouldn't want to ask her new friend, so she quickly carried on. "What's it like...!" she trailed off as someone approached from behind.

He was a man with long smooth blonde hair and cold grey eyes, followed by a boy whose hair was slicked back with grease, and a blonde woman who looked like she could smell crap on her upper lip but not get it off. Harry wondered whether that was a sleight against him and his friends or something.

"It's been a while Bella!" the man sneered while she looked like she hadn't paid him any attention. "Look at you, associating with Weasley's and mud-bloods! I thought you had some pride."

"I'm sorry, Lucius, did you say something?" she asked, pretending she had only just noticed him. "Oh, look it's my dear sister and tiny nephew... hello there; it is nice to see you both looking so unhappy, but then with a husband and father like Lucius..." she left the insult hanging.

"Oh, Aunt Bella you're on fire, and that burnt!" Asuka said, snickering before the man in his anger drew his wand out of his cane and pointed it in Asuka's face; not that she looked threatened, if anything, amused.

"Shut your trap you filthy little foreign mud-blood!" the man hissed out angrily in spite. "This is family business, and...!" he passed as Harry stood and pressed the cold steel of his black handgun to the man's temple while holding his cell phone in his free hand.

"Don't you ever point your little twig at any of my friends, because I will blow your tiny little brain out!" Harry hissed out venomously.

The man sneered but put his wand away, and Harry's gun went back into his holster while Bella was glaring at the man. "And muggle-born or not, Lucius...!" Bella said coolly. "Asuka is family, no matter how much she'll want to deny any relation to you!"

"So you are a traitor to the Dark Lord!" the man hissed out before turning to his family while they added their own sneers. "Come along; if Bellatrix wants to be around filthy little mud-bloods, and blood traitors, let her, but when the Dark Lord returns we'll get our chance to punish her!" he said before leading them off and out of sight.

"... We'll get our chance to punish her...!"

They all startled and looked to Harry as he held his cell phone up looking like he was the smuggest person in the history of smug as he pressed the touch screen again and a video of Lucius Malfoy came up.

"So you are a traitor to the Dark Lord!" Lucius Malfoy hissed out on the screen before turning to his family while they added their own sneers. "Come along; if Bellatrix wants to be around filthy little mud-bloods, and blood traitors, let her, and when the Dark Lord returns we'll get our chance to punish her!" he said before leading them off, and the video ended.

Harry hit the stop button on the screen while Bella burst out laughing. "Oh, Harry, you are brilliant!" Bella declared laughing more.

"Oh Merlin...!" Hermione muttered looking to the phone in awe. "You actually caught him on video admitting he was a real Death Eater!" she said in absolute amazement.

"Hmm... well knowing the magical world they won't see it as proof," Harry said, shrugging. "Well the ministry at least, but if this is out there; greedy prick ministers would be seen in a career crashing nose dive if he were to continue taking money from the man!"

"Oh, right," Hermione said nodding. "The magical world wouldn't consider any muggle evidence as evidence because they're fools."

"But it will still be fun for the public!" Harry said smirking as he put his phone away.

"Wait a minute, how does your phone work around all of this magic?" she asked in curiosity. "And why do you have a freaking gun?" she asked him, concerned.

He shrugged. "The gun is... for my part time work," he said with a sheepish grin, winking as he wouldn't give anything else, and she blushed. "As for my technology... its muggle land so they can't set up that stupid Bermuda Triangle like ward that disrupts electronics. They started erecting them around magical areas in the mid eighteen hundreds, but now they've been integrated into standard ward design. It's kind of top secret stuff. It was done to stop the growing technology from working in the magical world."

"Wait, some parts of our wards are-," Mr. Weasley began to say but stopped as Bella interrupted.

"Unneeded wastes of time, power, and bother!" she agreed, nodding. "Even I was surprised when I found out, and now standard ward design is taught that way. Ward regulations have been made so strict, not because wards are dangerous, but because if you studied it outside of their control you might notice parts of the wards did something else entirely, and did something you didn't approve of, nor want."

Harry laughed at his look, shrugging. "There are wards over magical areas that make you fear Voldemort's name," he said while the man and the girls shivered and gasped because of the wards and the implication. "Some people could be strong enough to ignore it, but whatever. The best part is; it wasn't Voldemort's doing."

"I had wondered about that!" Hermione said quietly. "I had never heard or even read his name, and yet, when I first heard it I was like, shivering and felt dread; but if it wasn't him, then who?"

"It's an old guy who wants to be the Gryffindor version of Merlin, but nowhere near as cool!" Asuka answered smugly.

"Why would Dumbledore do that?"

"So that you turn to him rather than your wands," Harry suggested in thoughtfulness. "Isn't it strange how the Death Eaters can get away with killing innocent people, and doing whatever they like to them first but doesn't want you killing them?"

"B-but he didn't want us to be like them!" Arthur tried to defend.

"It was war, Weasley!" Bella jumped in, grinning. "If you're not willing to kill for your freedom, and the freedom of your family; then you die while someone like me gets to live to kill more of your family another day," she said, causing the man to cringe.

"Well, enough about stupid crap!" Harry interrupted the morbid discussion. "You girls want to play Wii U, or Kinect?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm in; you are so going down... Star Wars...?" Asuka suggested with a grin. "Our tent is awesome; has freaking everything."

"What is Star Wars?" Luna asked eagerly while she Hermione, and Ginny followed Asuka and Harry into their tent. They wouldn't know it then, but they led Luna on a new wave of conspiracy nuttiness.

 _ **0oo00oo0**_

Rosette Potter – no she didn't like that. Rosette Evans was more her style. She didn't like her father, and though he honestly thought they were 'the best of pals', she sometimes wanted nothing more than to scratch out his eyeballs, gouging them out with a rusty spoon.

James Potter didn't seem to understand that she thought he was a stupid prick, and she would never forgive the ignorant fool for her being separated from her big brother.

Though, she was quite happy seeing the Quidditch World Cup; she would have rather been with her mother or brother rather than her father. It was a bright morning; around 10, and it was nice to see all of the people milling around the campsite while she pretended that she wasn't with her father as he, in his growing incompetence tried to place up their tent the muggle way and he was useless at anything 'muggle', and wouldn't let her do it for him because she had read the manual; instructions were apparently for losers. The manual wasn't even very long, just some simple directions actually.

Rose was bored out of her head, and would have left to find her best friends if her father hadn't forbade her. He didn't like her friends. He said they were a bad influence; especially her Slytherin friends. Well she only had a couple Slytherin friends, and she was almost certain that they didn't consider her their friends, but she enjoyed their company anyway.

Her father didn't like her Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff friends either as they were, 'bad news' because the 'great' Albus Dumbledore told him they were, which meant they had minds of their own. Instead, they wanted her to be friends with an idiot named Ronald Weasley, even going so far as wanting her to date a boy who was outclassed by her in every single way, which wasn't big-headed if it were true, which it was; not to mention he was lacking intelligence. Then he was sexist, racist (against muggles and 'coloured/foreign' people), and ugly too.

She sighed as she saw her father was busy, and wasn't paying her any attention before she slipped off and once far enough from her dad she ran for it. Her long cherry red hair was left loose, flying back behind her before she came to a stop.

She was wearing blue robes with some comfortable brown walking boots and a white tee shirt with green hipsters with a black and silver thick sectioned belt around her waist as a jaunty angle to the left where it curved into a knuckle duster type handle wrapped in white leather, locked in.

Her emerald eyes sparkled in glee as she was free. She wouldn't have worn the stupid robe if her stupid father hadn't demanded that she dressed properly. It was annoying, so she pulled off her robe in relief and walking passed somebody's tent; their fire was going out so she dumped the robe in the flames, getting them going again before hurrying off.

Rosette honestly felt like squealing in joy that she had managed to escape when she paused. She had been so interested in her own melodrama that she hadn't noticed until then. It was Harry. She could tell. She knew he would be at the camp, going to see the game with their Aunt Bella, but being able to sense him she felt the urge to track him down and dry hump him, which was something she heard about from older girls while listening in to things she probably shouldn't have listened too.

Then she figured she probably shouldn't be thinking about doing naughty things with her twin brother. Her mother had said once they're back together; they could kiss (even on the lips), and hug all they wanted too. They had a lot of catching up to do after all.

Rosette couldn't wait to see Harry, but she knew that their mum had said to wait until the new school year. Then they could be together all they wanted when he arrived with his new school for some silly tournament, which was likely apart of one of Dumbledore's crazy schemes that they had to foil.

Then they could catch up and talk while ruining Dumbledore's life. But more importantly she could even get to go monster hunting with her brother and his new best friend; a German girl called Asuka. She couldn't wait to meet the girl either because she sounded like lots of fun.

Turning a corner she was minding her own business when someone blocked her path. He was a huge man leering at her, and she looked around to see that his campsite was hidden by a small thicket of trees that she was sure shouldn't have been there, so he must have used magic to grow them in the middle of the plane, and nobody thought anything of it.

She knew that look in his eyes, and it didn't mean anything good before she carried on walking a moment later as her pastel blue P45 with white handgrip and white silencer twirled in the fingers of her right hand before it was hidden again up the back of her baggy tee shirt, in the holster just below her white (to match her tee) sports bra to hold her nicely sized (yet still growing), firm breasts in place while fighting the forces of evil, or forces of stupid, whichever got in her way first.

The man had fallen to the floor with a hole in his forehead and blood pouring out with a look of shock on his face, dead. It was his fault for thinking about attacking a sweet, innocent, and defenceless young lady like her. She didn't want him to manage to find a victim, or worse, another as it was obvious that wasn't his first time, and if the law was that crap, best to put him out of some girls' nightmares.

He wasn't the first human she had killed. Her second year of school had been the first time. It was the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. He was a pompous nobody (who was a pretender and fraud) who she caught trying it on with her dear beloved friend Luna. He thought that because she was a 'freakish' girl it would be easy to get her to do 'things' with him. Rosette ripped the man apart with her bare hands, and Luna rather than freaking out became a very close friend, fascinated with Rose's demonic powers.

She wondered what her father and Dumbledore would try to say seeing her so casually kill the man. They would likely try to blame it on someone else; as if she needed anyone to tell her to kill crap-heads like him. She had been tempted to kill her no good for nothing dad a few times, but while James lived it was easier for her mum to manipulate everything to hopefully work out, and find a way to destroy Dumbledore, as his rep was hard to damage.

"Potter...!"

She turned as she stopped. She heard someone say her name, well fathers name, but still. She looked around to see Tracey Davis. She wasn't that bad as Slytherins went, likely because her older brother was in Ravenclaw. But she still did the whole family name only routine to none Slytherins, but Rose didn't mind as she liked the girl, and Tracey was only saving face with the other Slytherins so they didn't bother her about their 'friendship'.

Rose was a Gryffindor, and she didn't like her house, and many of her housemates were minions of Dumbledore in the making. The sorting hat had said she could be great in Slytherin. She agreed and said she was fine with that because her mum said to not be judgemental, and that most people could be changed for the better while they were young and impressionable. Not to mention Rose knew she would have enjoyed kicking arse that first day of school; it would have been fun, and she might have been able to turn some into her very own minions, which would have been awesome.

She didn't know hats could get shocked in the way Mr. Sorting Hat was. She suspected that the hat was cursed to do whatever Dumbledore wanted, which made her thankful that she could hide her important thoughts; especially with that greasy loser Snape and Dumbledore looking in kids heads whenever they want, which was surprisingly a lot; didn't they have anything better to do?

She had made sure to get all of her best friends' books on occlumency to protect them; even her Slytherin 'friends', not that they all needed to learn the mental arts, as 2 of them had already been taught as their parents knew about the memory rapists and prepared them to fool the fools.

"Hey Tracey!" she said giving the girl a surprise hug, which though not reciprocated, wasn't resisted either before pulling back with a bright smile on her pretty pink lips that made the other girl squirm as it was adorable, and she wasn't supposed to think like that about Gryffindors.

"Are you here with your mother?" the Slytherin girl asked as she secretly liked the muggle-born teacher like many Slytherin girls who had her class, as she could probably give them and their parents lessons on 'cold' when she was annoyed; she could be the scariest teacher at school if she acted like that constantly, and other than McGonagall: the deputy head teacher was the only one who could and would put Severus Snape in his place with barely a look.

"No, unfortunately not!" she declared unhappily. "Dad didn't want her to come, and she stayed at home just to keep the status quo. She's not the biggest quidditch fan anyway; me and mum are more into broom racing, and she promised to get tickets to the World Freestyle Championship next year in Hawaii; the WFC is so awesome!

"So anyway, you want to come hang out and stuff?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, Tracey!" they were interrupted as a woman arrived at the camp spot with a smile. She looked like an older version of Tracey except Tracey's brunette hair was short cut, and ruffled while hers was longer. Their eyes were the same vivid blue though. "Why don't you run along with your friend and go and play," she said, smiling. "It's good to see it's not that annoying Malfoy boy, or that whiny Parkinson girl! Your brothers gone off with some of his friends, so off you go!" she said, shooing the pair away.

"But mum-," Tracey whined, trying to resist the shooing, and not doing a very good job as the woman obviously had practice. "I'm a Slytherin, and this is Rosette freaking Potter; not only is she a Gryffindor, but Rosette freaking Potter!" she declared again.

"Don't be silly, Tracey, you might upset your friend-!"

"That's okay Mrs. Davis!" Rose piped in with a bright smile. "I don't mind. I know Tracey doesn't mean anything by it. She's just spent too much time around morons like Malfoy," she said with her brightest smile as she took Tracey's hand and marched her away while her mother was laughing and waving them off.

"If any Slytherins see me hanging out with you I'll never hear the end of it!" Tracey said with a sad pout.

"Who cares what morons think?" Rosette asked rhetorically. "I would have to deal with idiot Gryffindors too you know, and trust me; the likes of Ronald Weasley will go on forever, maybe even use violence to try and get their point across, and then I'll have to beat him up or something. I just can't stand him. Every time I see him I get this crazy urge to smash his teeth down his throat, and then stamp on his face until he's dead!"

"Wow, I feel like doing that to Malfoy too!" Tracey said in surprise as they walked hand in hand, fingers linked, and it was nice not having to be all 'dark' and cold, and a smirk lined her lips. "Before school ended; you know that prank that made Malfoy mess his pants in the Great Hall?" she asked while they both snickered while thinking about it.

Rose nodded while replaying a great, yet gross memory. "The Weasley twins were blamed," she agreed thoughtfully. "But they swore blind it wasn't them, and they normally like to take credit, if not to the teachers, but at least to the students, and I know they take pride in their pranking, so it probably wasn't them if they wouldn't even admit it to their friends."

Tracey nodded with a smug smirk. "It was Astoria Greengrass," she said while Rose laughed. "We were all talking about something about the future, being pure-bloods and all that lore garbage that I'm going to ignore, but pretending it is awesome. So anyway, Malfoy came out and said with this huge grin that all of us girls would be lucky because we would be breeding stock for important pureblood men someday, meaning him-."

"You guys didn't like that?" Rose asked in mock wonderment.

She let an evil smirk line her lips. "Only one who was excited and pleased to hear such idiocy was Pansy. Astoria is an opinionated and dangerous girl with a mean streak, and talent, so not someone you anger lightly. Even I'll admit she's quite powerful, and the only Slytherin who openly says she likes you, so she got revenge herself. Daphne and I thought it was odd that she didn't want to help us turn all his clothes pink-."

"And make sure he didn't notice!" Rose interrupted, grinning as it was so funny to make pink puns while he didn't have a clue, and when the illusion wore off and he saw what everyone else saw – priceless.

"Yeah," she agreed, suppressing her laugh. "Then suddenly after Malfoy had stolen Astoria's butterbeer he started crapping himself. It wasn't the first time he had taken butterbeer from one of us. But if he had any sense it would be the last time. When Astoria wants to prank you for being a jerk, she goes all out into the vindictive-pranking-magic."

"Shouldn't have stolen from her...!" Rose said with a wide grin while Tracey nodded in agreement. "And even more, shouldn't speak to young ladies the way he does - without any respect."

"I know-!"

"Hey, Rosie...!" Ginny called out to her friend as she was with Luna and some feather lightened 5 litre bottles of water they were carrying. They placed down their bottles and were soon cuddling their best friend while she hugged them tightly in return for a few moments before they pulled back and picked up their large bottles.

"What's up, Tracey!" Ginny added, smiling at the girl widely. "Rosie, we thought you would never come and find us. We thought that douche monkey Potter was going to keep you away from us again!"

"He was trying to set up our tent the muggle way, so I snuck away while he was distracted," she replied, smirking smugly. "As if I can't take care of myself; I could Devil Trigger if I had too. Come on, you guys want to find something fun to do?"

"Well, we have to take these back first!" Luna said, smiling as they looked to the bottles.

"Oh, okay," Rose agreed as they led the way with Rose and Tracey following them, no longer holding hands, and Tracey missed the contact; it was nice to have people care like she knew Rose did; she wished she didn't have to pretend so much to be the pinnacle Slytherin.

"We made some new friends!" Ginny said eagerly. "One is a girl German girl, but the other is a smoking hot boy who has a freaking gun, and put it to Lucius Malfoy's head; not to mention he filmed him admitting he was a Death Eater on his hell phone!"

Rose paused and the others stopped with her. "Cell phone!" she corrected automatically like she always had too, and she still didn't get how they always got it so wrong. "It must have been Harry," she mumbled to herself in happiness a few breaths later. "Yes, no doubt about it; it must be Harry!" she said in awe and nervousness. "But-but what if he doesn't like me, or doesn't think I'm pretty and doesn't want to cuddle and hug and... hang, and stuff, and mum said we shouldn't meet on purpose yet, but I really want too."

"Wow," Ginny said before a wide grin stretched her lips. "If that is your brother he is freaking hot, but you don't have anything to worry about, so are you; I should know; totally seen you naked!"

Rosette blushed lightly before a smirk lined her lips. "And diddled me like the adorable naughty girl you are!" she added as her smirk turned into a grin, which caused Tracey to light up, but Luna smiled as she was there with them at the time and wasn't left out of the experimentation.

"Rosette...!" Ginny whined, blushing brightly. "You promised never to tell anyone about that!" she declared, highly embarrassed.

She shrugged with a cheeky grin. "It's only, Tracey. It isn't like I said that in front of any boys, and I'm sure she and Daphne have tried something naughty together they're so close, and I bet they would get curious too," she said, not noticing the girls' mortified and embarrassed face. "Anyway, you know what I don't care what mum says; I'm going to see my big brother!" she said, tugging Tracey with her while the other 2 followed.

It didn't take them long to get to the Weasley camp, but no one but Mr. Weasley was around and he didn't know exactly where the others had all gone. Though, he did mention something about a scary girl having chased Ron away and that he was off sulking about something while Harry had taken Asuka and Hermione to some kind of show being performed by the Russian tents that they heard about.

Rosette was only too happy to drag the 3 girls after her as she charged off to look for her brother. There were so many people around she was having trouble pinpointing the exact location. But she hoped that once they got to the show they would easily find him.

"Hey guys!"

They hadn't gotten very far through the site when they were called as a girl with a wicked smirk got in their way and Rose almost crashed into her as she and her friends pulled to a fast halt. She had long smooth blonde hair down to the small of her back and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a robe that was open and a blue muggle summer dress underneath.

"Yo, Tori...!" Rose chimed out in greeting while looking behind her to see the girl's older sister. "Hey, Daph...!" she called out, waving. Daphne was different to her sister only in clothes, hairstyle, and she was slightly taller, otherwise they could pass for identical twins, even down to chest size.

Her hair was held back with a black headband, and she wore a black robe over a long black dress with white around her chest, slightly looser than the dress, and a tight corset boosting up her chest area. It was a magical world fashion, but Rose thought she was looking hot anyway. That was from wearing what she was as well as how she looked in it.

"Hey Rosie...!"

They turned again to see 2 other girls: the first was a red head wearing blue jeans and a white tee shirt with trainers. Then the other was a blonde girl with her hair in ringlets. She was wearing some black jeans and a black tee shirt to match, but wearing blue shoes with the toes and heals missing.

"Oh, Susie...!" Rose greeted the red head with a huge, before glomping onto the blonde. "Hey, Hannah; I didn't expect to meet up with so many people on my first day here!" she said overjoyed.

"We are only over there with my Aunt Amelia!" Susan said, gesturing over where a stern greying red-haired woman was preparing to leave after she had pulled on her auror robe over her muggle clothes, and she gave them all a tight lipped smile and a wave before heading off. "We got lucky; Aunt Amelia got us some cool tickets, but she has to work before and after the match. So where are we heading too?" she asked while Rose was startled as she had almost forgot.

However, Rose grinned her widest at her fellow red head. "We heard there is a show in Camp Russia, and Hermione will be waiting with Harry and Asuka!" she commented excitedly.

"Who are Harry and Asuka?" Hannah asked while all of the girls looked curious.

"My brother, silly!" she said, getting some wide eyes. "And Aunt Bella's newly found muggle-born niece!"

"Harry is freaking hot!" Ginny commented with a smirk. "Rosie hasn't even met him yet, but it just so happened that his camp spot is next to mine and Luna's!"

"How hot...?" Astoria asked slowly as her interest was piqued as Slytherin house didn't do hot; it was mostly average delusional-snob, ugly bruit, or pretty boy ponce who spent more time in front of the mirror than all of the girls combined.

Ginny leaned over, smug. "Totally the hottest guy I know, but I think he has a thing with Asuka, but she's totally hot too!" she said with a small grin.

"Ginny!" Hannah reprimanded, snickering. "Sometimes you come out with weirder stuff than Luna or Rosie, and one of them is a conspiracy theorist and the other is a nephilim!"

"Angel!" Daphne corrected with a smirk as she had moved close enough to fully join in the conversation, and her parents were behind, several metres, frustrated as they were fussing around with trying to fix up their tent the muggle way. "... oh, them; I bet they couldn't fix the tent up by hand, and mum and dad are notorious for accepting challenges. Anyway, as I said; Dumbledore has convinced himself, your dad, and the 'minions' that you are an angel, which I find odd as according to books I've read, though angels come from a celestial plane, or heavenly realm they're not all, 'the nice' popular media would want you to believe, even going so far as for some to be considered worse than daemons or Fallen."

Rose shrugged thoughtfully. "Yeah, mum gave me books depicting the last war, which was funny when I found out that a daemon lord rose up and put an end to the fighting when he fell in love with an angel, even though the angels didn't want to stop fighting. It's kind of romantic, don't you think? Romeo and Juliet kind of thing, just across realms, and Earth was like their place to go and secretly meet up and do it!"

"You know adding that last bit you sullied the romance from the story!" Astoria commented with a suppressed evil grin.

Rose laughed and stuck her tongue out childishly. "Hey we all know they were sneaking off to do it!" she said shrugging. "Well, anyway; we should head out and find Camp Russia to find my brother!" she said leading the way.

"Come on Daphne, don't be stupid!" Astoria said as she had to force her sister to go with them. "I know Malfoy is annoying, and a git, but honestly, just let the git steal your butterbeer, but don't forget the added potion so he goes around telling everyone that he loves to have his tiny balls chewed on by kittens!"

The girls all burst out laughing, even Daphne as she couldn't help herself, and she started walking, holding her little sisters hand.

They were later chatting away in good spirits when they saw a sign pointing out the Russian camp, which was annoyingly only in Russian, but Rose could read and speak a few languages so she pointed the way.

Lily had made sure that Rose got to experience other cultures while growing up, and learn some new languages rather than rely on very poor translation magic just so she could speak to someone in their home tongue. Translator magic had never been big since language was always changing it didn't do too well, but worse when it came to writing since handwriting and fonts differed vastly; the spells just couldn't hack it.

It hadn't been hard to get Rose the lessons. James Potter was a dope, so he just needed to believe he was a genius getting his daughter lessons that would give her an advantage over 'lesser beings'. Though, some things were brushed aside once Dumbledore found out about them (so she had those lessons in secret), as it was obvious the old man didn't want Rose to get too far, only where he wanted, but he would be in for a surprise.

The girls all stopped in their own surprise as they walked through a thicket of trees where 5 men had camped and the 'trick' looked awfully familiar. The men were leering at the girls.

"Oh, I like to torture red heads in my bed!" one man said, speaking in Russian while all of the girls hid behind Rose as she had drawn her trusty P45 with silencer, and pointed it at the surprised man's head.

"Isn't my gun cute?" she asked brightly, speaking Russian to their growing concern. "I call her Miss. Assassin!" she said with a wicked grin. "Do you know why I call her that?" she asked while her girls stayed back and the men shook their heads slowly. It shot with a swish of air straight between the man's eyes and he dropped to the ground, dead.

The other men moved, fast, drawing crooked wands. However, Rose's left hand took the handle of her belt and with a few clicks, it pulled free like a serpent, drawing out into a whip of blades it took one man's hands, removing his wand from play as he screamed in agony as he dropped to his knees bleeding. Rose gave a sharp pull and her whip clicked together to become an oddly designed rapier sword.

"And this is Miss. Slices!" Rose said while the other 3 men moved back with horror in their eyes as she took the man's head, nonchalant about it; he stopped crying as his head rolled. "I think she has a romantic interest in Miss. Assassin, but don't tell them I said anything!"

"She's a monster!" one of the 3 men cried out in horror as they were stumbling over each other to get away from her.

"Yes, I am!" she agreed as she swung her sword as they ran and it unhooked, swishing out to her command. They didn't stand a chance as the blades sliced through the nearest 2 and the third got a back full of bullets; they were all a bloodied mess of death and silence.

"I'm the monster that kills monsters!" she agreed again; this time in English.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" Susan said but she wasn't the only girl looking so green as Rose's whipblade wrapped around her waist, clicking into place, and she put her gun away, smiling at her friends sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said with an impish grin. "But they were going to attack us, so... anyway, let's get out of here," she said leading the way back into the main camp.

"Well I thought that was pretty awesome!" Astoria said before latching onto Rose's right arm, and hugging it tightly to her body. "And people like Malfoy think you're a Dumbledore puppet!"

"Blah!" she said, smirking as she gestured behind her and they watched the remains of the men starting to bubble and turn, dissolving and deteriorating away, flesh slipping from bubbling bones. "Lower level daemons. Didn't you notice the thicket of trees shield the camp from the sun; not that I wouldn't have killed them if they were human."

"But the vampires you shot?" Hannah asked while feeling better that they weren't humans she had slaughtered in front of them.

"Enchanted gun silly!" she replied, rolling her eyes as if that should have been obvious, which it probably should have been. "Anyway, looks like that's where the show is taking place!" she said gesturing down a large hill where a huge crowd had gathered and performers of all kinds mingled and wowed the masses. It looked like they were going to have a great time.


	69. Nine Tails (HP)

**_Its the night of Halloween and Lily is alone with her twin sons, Harry and Edward when Voldemort attacks. However, they're not alone as two spirits watched as Lily fought to stop Voldemort. The mother spirit ended us sealed in Lily, while the child spirit in Harry. Lily wanted to take credit to protect her boys, but no matter the marks, Dumbledore will choose HIS "Greater Good!"_**

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Spiritual - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,139 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 5/20/2013 - Published: 5/20/2013 - [Harry P., Lily Evans P., Fleur D., Alice L.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

It started out as just another ordinary day for the Potter family, if you discount the fact they are in hiding. Hiding from the fiercest, evil the world has known for centuries. They were hiding from the Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort. Though, why everyone calls him lord when he's not a lord, nobody could tell you.

Lily Potter, nee Evans always found that odd: Lord Voldemort. She didn't get how he could be lord of anything but his minions. It drove her to many annoying discussions with Albus Dumbledore as he supposed to be Voldemort's greatest threat. Yet, Lord Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, Lord Voldemort.

She sometimes felt like the old man liked levelling Voldemort to greater heights as it scared everyone and made him seem braver and stronger, or something messed up like that because he's so old and wise. Yet, she's not long turned twenty one herself and she doesn't need to poop herself like most everyone else while saying Voldemort.

In truth, Lily really finds the name amusing as she remembers watching cartoons as a kid where the villains had given themselves stupid names too, and all the normal people feared their names as well. That whole fearing a name thing… she wondered whether Voldemort came up with that himself, or whether Dumbledore gave him the idea, or worse, did the charm set for him.

She really wouldn't put much passed Dumbledore sometimes, the old man can be quite off his rocker, but at least she doesn't get over-excited when she sees him like her husband James. Though, James has grown up believing Dumbledore's everything the right side of awesome so she can't blame him too much.

If she thought she would get far she would grab her boys and boom, up and leave. She doesn't regret anything about having her baby's, but she had started wondering about James. Does she really love him or was it because they were young and… whatever.

At least she wasn't with Snape. She had been friends with him for long enough until she saw where his loyalties lay. She also knew that he had always liked her, but she had never been attracted to him. She felt like a bit of a user with him since he taught her so much about the Dark Arts.

It was actually quite creepy how much Snape managed to teach her, but even he had limits so she resorted to using her savings to buy rare books. She wanted to be prepared, to fight the same way as Voldemort and his Death Eaters if she needed.

She had asked herself why a muggle-born witch can't be a dark witch, even in secret, and she realised, she can be. It had came as a surprise that really, dark isn't bad, and a lot of so-called dark spells really don't do anything bad at all. Then looking into it, lots of useful everyday spells used to be in the dark category until other (light) uses were found for them.

It was with a sigh that she thought about her two sons, Edward and Harry. Albus Dumbledore had warned her family of a prophecy, which could be about either one becoming Voldemort's downfall. He doesn't know which, if any as it could be Alice Longbottom's son Neville.

She remembered Alice at school; they were always together, hanging out, giggling, and doing girl things. They made quick and close friends, maybe because they were both nervous muggle-born first years.

Alice had never liked Snape, and Lily couldn't blame her, he was creepy and then when he became a Slytherin started hanging with all of those racist losers became worse.

At school she and Alice had done everything together from being in the same Hogwarts House, to classes, and lunch, dinner, breakfast, even the bathroom to wash up or use the loo. She even remembered they used the showers together, (they're communal so they couldn't help that if they wanted too), and occasionally shared their beds with each other, like a slumber party for just the two of them.

She misses her best friend time, but with all that's been going on and Alice's new pureblood family getting in the way they barely get to hug and talk at Dumbledore's silly Order of the Phoenix meetings. She had hoped that her boys and little Neville would become really close friends, but, dang is that Longbottom family annoying or what with all these stupid pureblood traditions and protocols.

Lily had actually taken to studying them just so she can piss them off by using them against them for her own smug amusement. Yep, she'll show those jerks who is smarter, and it won't be them when they're wearing egg on their faces with humiliation.

Yes, James isn't the only one capable of evil schemes to get back at her enemies. She's just better at it and won't resort to a hand buzzer just for quick effect.

She sighed as she brushed her long red hair out of her eyes, for a mother of twins she was still fine, slender and hot, but then magic can do wonders to get you back in awesome form. Though, she had stopped sleeping in with James before the babies were born, she's still using that as an excuse, but her feelings are mixed up still.

Therefore, she uses an extra bedroom nearer to the boys. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. She would have thought it was a lack of sex drive if she didn't get so horny that she has to take care of herself two or three times a day. It seems stupid when she has a perfectly good husband, but, she doesn't know.

He's less attentive of her needs than Remus or Sirius, her boys honorary uncles, and he takes even less care of the boys. Then she doesn't have any girl friends she can talk to about her problems (other than Alice) that won't run off to gossip to Dumbledore, which means she might as well have told James herself.

She could probably talk to Remus, but she would feel uncomfortable telling one of James's best buds that she isn't attracted to him any more She certainly couldn't tell Sirius, she doesn't know what he would do.

Lily just felt glad that James had gone into work today at the Auror Department, as it gives her some time to herself, well with the boys so she can think about what she wants, what she wants for her boys. She can't just string James along if she doesn't love him like that any more, it will be bad for the boys to see a relationship messed up like that.

It's Halloween and James had wanted to stay, but while under that annoying charm the local kids can't see the house so he doesn't need to stay to prank them or give out candy, like the overgrown kid she sometimes thinks he is, dressing up as something stupid and not dropping character all night; she can live without that, thank you.

Lily sat in a nice white rocking chair next to a white crib where her baby boys are sleeping soundly. She frowned as neither was snuggled together and Edward her rusty blonde boy was squirming around, pushing her sweet brunette boy away from the little blankets, and kicking him.

Harry's little closed eyes twitched in some form of annoyance as he cuddled his little fluffy white bunny toy. Harry looked so adorable, and Lily had to move, saving him she gently scooted him away from his brother and took his little Superman blanket and placed it over him as he relaxed before reclaiming her seat.

James doesn't care much for muggle things like muggle comics or TV or anything like that, like most of the magical world, Muggle-born's included, but for her, its apart of their heritage. Though, she had to compromise; she's allowed to let Harry have muggle things, but Edward can only have magical world things.

She reluctantly agreed, but she knows why he picked Edward. It was because of some stupid charm to test for magical strength and Edwards was supposedly far greater than Harry's, but she checked them out herself. The result was the same, but she noticed that while Edwards's magic was wild, Harry's was extraordinarily calm, hard to measure.

Calm magic should in theory be more dangerous in the long run, maybe stronger. She doesn't know too much about that, but anyway, to a magician it isn't about having the magic, it's using it when you're young, what they would call accidental magic, which they praise.

If anything, all this magical world bunk needs further investigation. Nobody seems to care about investigating more. If one 'smart' wizard says this is why this does that, even if his evidence is half-arsed and clearly theory they take it all as fact. They don't care to prove each other wrong on such important things as the science of magic and the world we live in.

The muggles have done much better research into the world that perhaps using some of their research, adding magic into the mix could possibly become a great discovery in the magical world, not that she would get the recognition, as girls can't possibly be smarter than boys no matter how their grades disagree.

Heck, her grades were best in over eighty years out of boys and girls, (and the exams are quite a lot harder now), yet the magical world likes to think men are always smarter. She's just thankful even still, some successful women have got out in the magical world and flipped the men the bird and told them to swivel.

Looking back to her boys, Lily smiled at them. Harry's the quiet one, and he'll sit on her lap, cuddling with a bottle or his dummy while Edward is a lot to handle. He's always loud, aggressive, and greedy, often trying to steal Harry's food, and he's getting tubby too.

She sighed with a peaceful look, picking up her magazine she decided to read something non-Voldemort related.

However, unbeknownst to her a strange entirety had been passing through the quaint little human village, quite bored honestly, with a smaller one trailing along even more bored.

They wanted to cause some mayhem, or at least a little mischief to lighten their day on Earth. It was as they were passing over some human roads, roads, so amazing the things humans make, that they noticed this malevolent power bellow.

They hung in the air as they looked down. He was creepy, even by godly standards. He was wearing black smoky robes that swished around, and it was obvious he was up to no good. Now, if she were a human, she would have confronted him, but she hasn't got a human body so she can't interfere.

Looking to her kit, she was watching too, just beyond her mother's many tails, curious and cautious. They watched, drifting after the thing-human. It moved at a brisk pace, obviously looking for a certain place, but doesn't quite know where this place is.

Then the thing-human found what he was looking for, and though from above and with his hood hiding his face, they knew he was grinning widely. He then blew the homes door off of its hinges, into the home, singing the white walls inside.

The Vixens watched, watched as the thing-human moved up the stairs and soon he was face to face with a young human woman with what the mother vixen knows the magical humans call a wand, a focus for their magical powers.

Lily pointed her wand in Voldemort's face and he did paused, cautious, neither aware of the two celestial bodies sliding into the room, through the wall like spirits to further watch what was going to happen, feeling sorry for the mother as they saw two kits in the nest behind her.

"Stay away from my children…?!" Lily hissed out, her emerald eyes glistening like dangerous gems.

"Why don't you stand down, foolish child," the evil being, Voldemort hissed, laughing. "You couldn't hope to stand a chance against me, but I did promise Severus he can have you if you be a good little mud-blood and step aside!"

"So Snape!" she spat out, sneering. "I knew there was a fucked up reason that germ suddenly came running to Dumbledore, and even more, that stupid old man takes him. Then, Pettigrew obviously betrayed us or you wouldn't be here now would you!"

His thin, near non-existent lips curled up into a cruel smile. "How astute child, not step aside-."

He barely managed to finish the last word as he barely ducked her killing curse, but she didn't give him a chance as they started volleying spells at each other. The only problem was, Lily had to defend herself and the crib, which Voldemort took great advantage of. In such close quarter, just the two of them Voldemort might have been more concerned.

The spirits watched with rapt attention when they saw the kits up and awake as the rusty blonde boy started screaming and crying, but its mother was too busy to tend it.

It was the child spirit that drifted to her fellow kits. She didn't like the loud one as he just ignored her as she tried to calm him down. However, that was usual, as humans, magical or not can't see or touch them. Then she felt the tiny human hand on her fur, sliding through her tail.

It was the other human staring at her in fascination, his little bunny toy dropped and forgotten. She looked to him with her large slanted yellow eyes, awed that a human could see and touch her. Her mother's slanted red eyes watched just as surprised before she turned back to the battle, leaving the children be for now.

Then it happened, Lily lost her wand and had to contort herself not to crush her babies as he landed painfully, shattering the bars on the crib, collapsing the legs with her weight, but her babies weren't hurt.

It was a last ditch effort when Lily held out her left arm, not seeing the vixen she placed her arm in. Then the green beam blast at her, hitting her arm, the sleeve of her sweater was tore off as a bright ripple of red light flooded the room burning her arm, igniting the room in flames.

Lily fell listlessly at her screaming sons feet with a huge red blister formed up her left arm and over her hand. The rooms in flames, heating up, the windows having shattered and it's only a matter of time. The vixen mother fell asleep, exhausted, deep within Lily Potter's being, her soul, her everything, trapped.

Voldemort felt sick and had to shake his head clear. He didn't know what the hell just happened but he barely managed to shield himself from the flames; he didn't think he would ever find out how the babies survived.

He didn't care to question it as he aimed at the odd ginger-blonde thing. However, the black haired one moved in the way, and his fudged eyes made it seem like a cloud of odd whatever was around him, but he fired anyway, wanting this over so he can take a nap.

It would be with this he regrets as his curse hit the 'gas' and boy, two sets of yellow eyes with slanted pupils glowed in the darkening room, out of the cloud and on the boy. Then he felt no more as a huge green light burst out, plants in the room exploded into growth, slicing through him, tearing his body to pieces.

The room exploded with vines and plants before Harry collapsed with a weird scar bunt onto his right cheek like a spiral, with fuzzy tail going round to the centre with a head.

Edward escaped relatively unscathed, except for a tiny lightning bold scar on his forehead where the backlash of the killing curse hit, knocking him out, but otherwise leaving nothing but a bad dream.

Outside the small cottage in Godrics Hollow all of the plants and grass had grown up, huge, like a forest, overgrowing the house in a display of power. The wet foliage had come from in and outside the house, smothering the previous flames.

Two men had just appeared out of nowhere outside the house staring up at the 'jungle' in horror as it slowly stopped growing before their eyes. Both have black hair, though ones tamer than the other, and one has blue eyes and the other has hazel.

Clouds started pulling in and within moments the sky started pouring down, soaking them with booms of thunder exploding in the sky, startling them as lighting flashed. They were standing, drenched and shivering, unable to think straight as neither considered Voldemort would do this.

"P-Peter betrayed us," said the hazel eyed man quietly, but the other man seemed to hear him over the nose of the wind and rain anyway as he nodded dumbly.

"I didn't ever think he would, James," the other answered in horror and anger as he clenched his fists thinking about their friend and secret keeper having betrayed them. It made him want to crush something, or someone, namely the traitor.

"Shit, Sirius… Lily and the boys are still in there, what if-," James stuttered out, confused, unsure what he should do when Sirius drew his wand and charged in, hacking and slashing at the plants with his magic.

Soon James was at his side and they truly marvelled that it wasn't just the plants out front, but inside and out back that grew through the house, and even with magic it wasn't easy to get through.

It was taking them what seemed like an eternity to hack through, trying to get up the stairs, calling for Lily, but she wasn't answering. They feared the worse, hoping for something so much better, but really would they get that?

Upstairs Lily slowly woke; her vision groggy when she looked around at all of the plants she panicked trying to get up, grimacing as she leant on her left arm. It hurt a lot, stinging as if she burnt her arm and hand on the stove. She calmed taking some solid deep breaths looking around she panicked, worrying as she saw her babies lying down nearby.

However, she sighed in relief as she saw both their little chests rising and falling gently. However, the bloody cut on Edward's head worried her until she saw the spiralling scar on Harry's right cheek with the tail tip leading up to his right eyes, just over his closed eyelids.

Lily's fingers moved and she sighed in relief as she managed to squeeze hold of the comforting feel of her wand. She managed to cut herself free before using some gardening charms to cut her way to the boys and cut them free, pulling them tightly into her arms she heard something.

"Lily!"

"Sirius!" she called back in relief, looking around, all she saw were the tattered black robes and blood on the vines with pieces of flesh. Even if it's him; she really doesn't want to cut through near where the window is. She doesn't want to see that things torn up body and she's glad her babies are sleeping for whatever reason.

"Sirius, we're trapped!" she called out tiredly when the vines were sliced open around the door and Sirius squeezed in with James right after him.

"Are they OK?" James and Sirius asked at the same time.

Lily nodded her head, feeling herself shaking. "Yeah, I think so, but," she gestured to the blood and torn, shredded black robes. "I don't think Voldemort was quite so lucky."

"Whoa," Sirius said, awed. "Umm… Lily, did you kill Voldemort?" he asked her, holding back being impressed.

Truthfully she's not sure what happened after she was knocked out, other than what knocked her out. She had survived the killing curse, but then, she looked to her boys, which one of them finished the job. She had seen those flames; they would have killed a normal wizard.

However, Voldemort wouldn't go down that easy, and it's obvious these plants finished the job, but how. She looked over, the marks, just like the prophecy, but which one is real? However, she knew what she had to do; she had to save her babies from all of this.

She was about to accept responsibility and say she killed Voldemort; a mother's love is a strong thing after all. However, moments later Dumbledore stepped into the room after the giant of a man, Rubeus Hagrid as the friendly man forced plants out of the way.

"Of course Lily didn't do this," the old man said before she could say anything to the contrary. "Lily is just a girl, there is no chance she could have done anything of the sort," he said chuckling while James nodded in agreement, Hagrid looked confused, and Sirius held back a glare.

He may not have been sure whether Lily did anything or not, but he is smart enough to know the boys would be better off without all of this on their heads, so he had expected Lily to see that being the smartest mage in generations that she would take credit. However, he can see Dumbledore is going to screw up one of the boys' lives, or possibly both just because of his own beliefs.

"Yes, yes, look, the mark," the old man said pulling Edward from Lily's arms and giving him to James as he used some magic to make sure; his smile got huge. "Yes, we have, Edward Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived!" he declared brightly, not seeing the rage in Lily's bright green eyes as they shifted, only briefly for ruby red, slanted.

Little Harry had woken, feeling his mothers anger; his eyes shifted like hers, only yellow, just for a second. "Maybe, if that's what YOU want to believe!" Lily suddenly hissed, startling them. "However, as far as the world is concerned Voldemort just disappeared!"

"Nonsense, Lily m'dear," the old man said laughingly. "Edward here will become famous, everybody will know his name, and everyone will love him!"

Lily glared when James interrupted, cooing Edward. "Yeah Lily, don't be such a downer. Ed's going to be the best," he said laughing as he held the rusty blonde boy.

She held back her anger as only Sirius would side with her on this, and she doesn't need to fight the old man right now. "Whatever," she said, sneering annoyed. "I'm taking Harry to see a medi-witch, make sure you get Edward to the hospital in one piece!"

"Don't forget you arm, Lily," Sirius said as he winced looking at it.

She nodded with a sigh. "Thanks," she said, leaving through the plants and quickly hurrying away, tears in her eyes as she could almost see the future. She's as good as lost Edward to magical world arrogance or greed she can't tell yet, but she can see it happening and there will be nothing she can do but protect Harry.

Lily really had no place to go yet. Its dark and she was confused and frightened. She didn't want to lose her baby like this, but yes, she still has Harry, she knows. She didn't end up going to see her medi-witch friend when she felt a weird sensation, she couldn't.

She didn't know what happened, but she felt it, so she went home, well to James's parents old home where she picked out a room for her and Harry. She lay down, sighing, cuddling her baby, tears in her eyes as she cried herself to sleep, dreading what will come next.


	70. Epic Chronicles

**_Harry tells us about his past to become a hero, narrating in 1st person, while the story unfolds in 3rd person. Harry finds his path to a future he never dreamed of where he'll become a great Superhero with great friends at his side. He'll discover a father who isn't a wizard & a future where he has true friends and a real family. The opening, Astoria is kidnapped by the basilisk._**

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Justice League - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Sci-fi - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,120 - Reviews: 55 - Updated: 6/19/2013 - Published: 5/13/2013 - [Harry P., Daphne G., Linda L./Kara Zor-El/Supergirl] Clark K./Kal-El/Superman_

 **0oo00oo0**

Looking down and around at the world below, silhouetted by the moon, a muscular, strong shadowed young man floated unaided with material waving silently behind him giving an opposing appearance. He watched and listened, calm, breathing in the wind as it swept his hair.

He could hear all around him, zeroing in, looking, and watching, a vigil watcher. He felt at peace with himself when he just drifted, watching. He remembered the time he first made some real friends and the suffering and crying that came from it were all so worthwhile.

The young man always cherishes his friends, and the people around the world. That's why he does what he does, because he can, because he has to have some responsibility where others don't.

Breathing in, this high he could avoid the smell of fuel burning from the cars, down below, like ants. The city skyline was always beautiful, and he smiled, amused as he tapped an earpiece in his right ear.

"Start recording," he muttered, smiling as he heard the three bleeps. "I suppose I had best get started before I hear some screams for help and duty calls," he said to the earpiece, amused as it's connected to the recording device in his pocket.

"OK, where should I begin? Oh right, wherever-. I'm a hero, not because I wanted to be, but more because I could be, even though I really do love what I do. It wasn't always so easy, so uncomplicated, so I'm recording this chronicle as a reminder, that heroes are not born, they are made, made by their own desires, and the cries of strangers.

"Heroes come into being, not because they're after some limelight or praise, but because they have the power to help and protect the weak from the greedy and selfish. So I guess this is my story, my beginning, my origin, my past...

" _Really, I hadn't thought about who or what I was at the time, even after Hagrid told me about my parents death and that I'm famous for being the only person to ever survive a direct hit by the unstoppable, unforgiveable killing curse, sounded more dramatic and scary when he said it, probably because he was terrified._

 _Honestly, my life had sucked so hard until that point I was just glad to get away from my abusive family. They had never cared about me, and all I can say is the feeling is mutual. I've been told, or more like led to believe that my mother sacrificed herself to give me the ultimate protection, but as I said, that's what I'd been led to believe._

 _I wasn't so sure whether that was completely true. If the protection as the Headmaster of my school has said on many occasions was based on love, then how can living in a place with a lack of love protect me? I would have thought love, a very powerful emotion, (one I can honestly say I don't fully understand) would be stronger than blood._

 _Love and blood, no matter what magic are two very different things; there magic can't be connected because love as far as I know has nothing to do with who you are related to in blood. They're both so different, and it doesn't take a genius to see that magiks involving either, even minimal are so far apart._

 _You see, I'm a wizard, and I've been learning magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a secret school, hidden away with magic somewhere in Scotland. In fact, there're whole magical communities and societies hidden all over the world with their own rules and laws, separate from the rest of the world._

 _I sometimes wonder whether that self imposed segregation does more harm than good. It leaves them with little options, and leaves its people venerable to greed, being as there are so few of them compared to the non-magicals._

 _Throughout these magical 'worlds' I'm famous for surviving the Dark Lord Voldemort's killing curse. I've seen insensitive jerks praise me, thank me, and near worship me in some cases for my parents' death, just because Voldemort's curse backfired and ripped him from his body, the cowards can't even speak his name without wetting themselves._

 _It makes me wonder about them, it really does. Then when something goes wrong that they can't understand, or maybe don't want to, they blame me. It's easier to blame what you can see than looking elsewhere, since the magical people don't have any sense of real justice._

 _They point the finger first and don't ask questions even after the proof is out; instead they choose to just be fans again, not even a moment of apology. They feel like they had been 'just' in pointing and accusing, even when they were not, and it was proven._

 _I can't help but feel sick looking back on those first few years in this magical world, overwhelmed and under-informed. The old headmaster seemed to do everything in his power to keep me from understanding my rights, or near lack of rights in the magical world._

 _It seems to get any real freedom in the magical world you have to be underhanded, conniving, scheming, and it can only help if you've got money, but that's not important right now. I'll get back to that later in my story._

 _You'll soon learn all about that another time, but first, let me begin my story. This is a story about finding myself, who I really am, and the true path to my destiny and the people who selfishly tried taking my fate and hope, to bring them all of the glory, fame, and power they want, and leave me empty and used._

 _If you're still listening, good, I hope you continue, hear me out, hear what I had come from. I would start right at the beginning, but I don't want to scar you with the pain I've been through._

 _So, I think I'll start in my second year at Hogwarts, when I was twelve years old, getting on to thirteen. It was when I noticed, noticed these odd abilities, odd even for magic._

 _I went down into the Chamber of Secrets to save a girl, her name, Astoria Greengrass. I had never met her before, and I only went when her older sister had actually begged me for help as no one else wanted to or cared. I guess even to her I was the hero, and as such, even she felt she should be able to turn to me._

 _Ronald Weasley, supposedly my best friend was with me and I asked his opinion as best friends would, even though I already knew I was going whether he approved or not. He walked off and said 'who cares', 'she's only an evil Slytherin'. I let him go. I had already figured out where the entrance to the chamber is, and though I thought about telling the teachers, I doubted they would care any more than Ron._

 _I hated feeling that the teachers, people supposed to protect us wouldn't care, but I did. It wasn't in my nature to let Daphne or Astoria Greengrass down. They had done nothing to warrant any hate from me, and I honestly didn't want to hate them just because they're from the supposed evil house._

 _So, Daphne and I entered into the dark caverns beneath the school, with my serpents tongue (reason everyone was hating me this year, calling me the heir of Slytherin, losers) opening the secret entrance in a girl's bathroom. There, this is where my story begins and my destiny starts to take shape in my favour, even if I didn't realise it right then._

 _All I ask is for a small bit of your time - listen, and maybe you'll learn something new, something different, and maybe, sometime, you'll take this information, it will inspire you, and you will follow the Legendary to true greatness, and your adventures will be epic..."_

"U-Umm... Daphne...?!" Harry called out timidly as its pitch black and he's quite sure when coming down that shoot thing to get to the Chamber of Secrets that he landed on her.

"Hey, watch where you put your hands, Potter!" she retorted as he felt her soft body below his, but it baffled him that she wasn't trying to push him off, but just lay still.

"Oh, umm... sorry," he said quickly as he scrambled off her, grimacing as his feet crunched on brittle bones.

He lit his wand and looked down to see the blonde girls light blue eyes staring up at him annoyed as she had risen both of her hands. He quickly helped her up and checked her over for injury, but she looked OK.

"Couldn't you get up yourself?" he asked, even more confused as she brushed herself down and pulled out her wand, lighting that too.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm a lady, Potter," she answered as if that should be reason enough, but seeing the look in his green eyes, rolled hers again as she elaborated. "It is only right for a gentleman when out with a young lady to protect her, help her up, and to do all sorts of polite things or you'll never impress me."

Harry rubbed his ruffled black hair while trying to figure out whether she thinks this rescue mission is more than just that or something. "Hmm," he mumbled to himself. "I see, so this is one of those traditional pureblood things I hear about. I don't think many Gryffindors bother with any of that any more.."

"I've noticed," she agreed, shrugging. "However, the other three houses take tradition very seriously, and it's not just about pure-bloods, but wizards and witches in general. In addition, it's only polite to be a good well-mannered individual."

"I see," he replied nodding in thought. "Well, I have an excuse for not learning much, apart from being muggle-raised, and I used the term raised very loosely, I wasn't given much of an introduction into magical society," he said thinking about how lacks in knowledge Hagrid was when he showed him around, which probably wasn't normal for muggle-born/raised.

"Then I shall assist you," she replied, surprising him. "As my mother was friends with yours when they went to school; it is only fitting that I help you learn about this world, as it will be my duty and honour bound responsibility. I can't imagine how confusing it must be for Muggle-born's to adapt."

"Well, umm, thanks," she said with a sheepish smile. "Wait, your mum was friends with mine? I never knew that," he blurted out, surprised.

Daphne nodded her agreement. "Yes, I wouldn't expect anyone to tell you that your non-pureblood mother was friends with a pureblood Slytherin. We're not all so blind and ignorant like others in my house might be."

"Yeah, Draco should probably see about getting some lessons in manners too," Harry said which caused her to smirk. "Well, come on, we've got to save your sister, but remember, if you see a slither or something, hide, lights out, and eyes closed."

She nodded as she tried to ignore the crunch of tiny bones beneath their feet from thousands of dead mice and rats. They carried on quietly for a few minutes when some shadows caught their attention, and Daphne jumped, forgetting everything Harry told her, grabbing his school robes and arm and burying her face into his chest, shaking.

Harry felt odd by this reaction. He might not know much if anything about her but he does know she's one of the scariest Slytherin girls in his year, though, perhaps the prettiest girl in his year, yeah, that sounds right. Though, anyway, he didn't realise she was that jumpy or clingy, but maybe it's because he's well, him, and not a Slytherin, nor will he tell anyone, he had already promised to not tell ANYONE what they talk about or do while together.

He had to wonder about that as he almost laughed at her as it wasn't a giant killer basilisk but a giant killer basilisk's skin. He smiled as little as he pried her off, though she looked and saw what it was, she kept hold of his arm, skittish, and he couldn't blame her, its dark, cold, and creepy.

If he cared more about himself he might be acting similar, but what does he have to fear when really, what does he have to lose? He doesn't have anything, so after prying her off his arm, she was surprised as he pulled off his robe and put it around her to keep her warm.

The second robe easily slipped over hers as she's not very big, quite small actually, though she is only twelve. After he finished making sure she was warm she took his arm again, this time more relaxed.

"See, learning without any prompting," she said shakily. "But aren't you cold?" she asked, actually sounding concerned.

Harry frowned at that as he's certain he should be, but he isn't. He can feel the chilly wind, and knows it's cold, but not even a shudder. He found that odd, but shrugged it off as unimportant as he shook his head to Daphne's question.

"Not really," he answered thoughtfully. "I've never really been concerned with the cold I suppose. Maybe I've just gotten used to crappie conditions like being too hot or too cold."

She was actually concerned with how he said that but pushed it out of her mind for now. "OK, Potter, let's carry on and find my sister," she said, and Harry gave her a nod and carried leading her on, passed the snake skin and further along, their thin wand light their only source.

"To be honest, I don't think the snakes going to just attack," Harry said, glancing at Daphne as her eyes darted all over. "If the kidnappers anything like Voldemort," he paused here, surprised she didn't flinch or something and continued. "They'll be waiting to monologue and tell us their plans and even then we'll probably have time to spare while they gloat, and then the kidnapper will probably set the snake on me."

Daphne looked at him, surprised. "So it's true that he possessed Quirrell last year, and you stopped him stealing something?" she asked and Harry nodded. "You do realise that it was all probably a big scheme by Dumbledore don't you? I know you probably won't believe me, but Dumbledore shouldn't be trusted."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "I think I understand what you mean about Dumbledore. Sometimes when I'm looking his way or he's looking at me I get these headaches when he stares into my eyes. His eyes do this odd twinkle thing, and the twinkle just gets faster, and my head hurts more, and he seems to have this annoyed expression after a while.

"I told Hermione and she just told me it was nothing, maybe it was something to do with the scar or something, and Dumbledore having been Voldemort's enemy. I don't believe that though, it's just too odd. I might have just brushed it off if the same didn't happen, even worse with Snape. It feels like a battering ram on my head every-so-often during potions. It's why I can't concentrate during his classes."

"You should try occlumency," she said to what he told her, though she felt angry that either Snape or Dumbledore would do that when they obviously weren't getting anywhere but to cause him pain, and she knows they'll have realised what it does to him. "It has lots of meditations that will help you stop the headaches. I think you might have a natural occlumency barrier around your mind, but while not in control of it, it hurts when they attack you.

"It's actually illegal to try looking in anyone's head without permission. Though, I'm not surprised, lots of pure-bloods are taught occlumency while young and I've felt Snape attack me. I just controlled what he saw. He seems to think he's so talented, but he's actually quite useless. He leaves himself so open while he's attacking, but never attacks me long enough for me to see anything useful.

"Though, I bet you could sneak in while he's attacking you and get whatever you want, he attacks so much," she said with a small smirk while Harry felt sick that teachers would do that to students. "I'll help with your control, not because I like you that much, but because I hate Snape that much. He's such a bigoted loser. I hate people like him. The way he signals out a first year Gryffindor each year, from you, to this muggle-born boy my sister told me about."

Harry frowned, surprised, trying not to think about the mental attacking Professors. "I just thought he picked on me because he has it in for me, but now. I think that was only a partial reason, but maybe because I was muggle-'raised' and there was barely a chance of me answering his questions so he could legitimately, to him at least, take house points."

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged as they came to a huge dark dirty door with a huge snake circling it. "OK, open the door and let's get on with this before I change my mind and curl up in a corner."

"Hey," he said, startling her. "Don't worry, I'll look after you, so don't panic, OK?"

She nodded taking a few deep breaths as she watched Harry, seemingly fearless, hissing in snake to the doors. The snake in the door moved round clicking with each set of locks it opened before stopping, the door creaked open to reveal a huge wet and stone chamber beyond.

"You would think even though parseltongue is so rare that Salazar would have chosen a password better than open," Harry couldn't help but comment feeling a little let down by Slytherins so-called greatness.

Daphne just shrugged as he led her in where they saw a small bundle laying in the centre of the chamber, alone. She let go of Harry and rushed to her sister before he could stop her.

She dropped to her knees dropping her wand behind her as the chamber is lit by a mysterious glow coming from the water. She hugged her unconscious sister close to her, begging her to be OK, begging her to be alive.

However, while Daphne was trying to get her sister to open her eyes Harry stayed back as he watched the older boy in older styled robes step out of the shadows smiling at him, holding a wand.

Harry kept his eyes on the boy as he summoned Daphne's wand. Harry's wand trailed on the boy even though he's certain he couldn't hope to out duel him. He looks to be about sixteen to seventeen years old and have a lot more experience with magic.

"Well, Harry Potter!" the boy spoke crisply startling Daphne to turn round.

"Who are you, what have you done to my sister?!" Daphne demanded, angry, looking for her wand before looking back to see him holding it.

He chuckled as if her question amused her. "Me, I'm just a memory," he answered, smirking. "A memory of the seventeen year of Tom Marvolo Riddle, but you might know me better as..." he paused as he spelt his full name in fire in the air.

Then Daphne gasped with wide eyes as he swished the wand and the words reformed to read: 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Harry was shocked. This was the memory of the bastard that killed his family as a kid. Looking into his eyes, Harry could see the cruelty all ready there, and he wondered what happened to make him that way.

"So Tom, what's the deal?" Harry asked to stall, gesturing the brown haired Astoria as she lay unconscious. "I wouldn't take Voldemort for the kidnapping girls' type."

He smiled viciously. "Oh, you pegged me there Potter, but I was curious to meet you. You have quite the following it seems because of my defeat, but then from Astoria, she sees that you don't like the way people treat you. You have a free pass to anything you want and you choose nothing.

"You could have the girl," he added, gesturing Astoria. "I've had to listen to her whining and complaining about how she doesn't have a chance with the hero, Harry Potter, when she wrote in my diary," he said and Harry and Daphne looked to the small black diary in the brown haired girls hands, gripped tight.

"I was curious," he continued, amused. "I knew the teachers would care less about a Slytherin girl like her, but I wondered. I have heard about you, the way you're so smothered by those wishing to catch the shine from your accomplishments. I still wondered, wondered whether you would come for a Slytherin, and here you are, and I really didn't think you would."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm full of surprises," Harry retorted, annoyed. "So, why don't you hand over the wands and get back in your diary and I'll be sure to destroy you at my convenience."

Tom couldn't help but laugh. "No can do, Potter," he retorted, amused. "You see, I need her, that's my plan, I take her life force to rise again, and she will be swallowed into the diary for me to destroy!"

"Leave my sister alone!" Daphne roared out, enraged she got to her feet to try rushing Tom, but she got blast back to her sister, looking dizzy.

Harry flung three disarming charms one after the other only for Tom to swat them away. He then returned fire, tearing Harry's wand into splinters and singed feathers, his sleeves ripping with his shirt bursting open as the buttons and material bunt leaving it open apart from a few buttons at the bottom.

The spell flung him back and he landed with a crunch, hitting his head, hard, smashing into the solid ground. He groaned as he felt his head but there was no blood or huge bump forming. He pushed himself up to his hands and knees wondering at the spider web cracks around where he landed.

He looked down at his body; it had always been tone from all of his chores but something was different. He had felt different for a long time, but over the past year or more he's been feeling odd. He didn't get exhausted like he used to, and it's not easy for him to start sweating and many other small things he blamed on magic and the ageing process, but he wasn't sure, and now he was starting to get confused as that should have hurt.

It didn't hurt. He felt what happened, he felt every bit of it, but he wasn't in pain. He shook his head. It must have been accidental magic, yes, that was it. He remembered magic protecting him from his uncle on many occasions, even though his beating was worse for it.

Harry pulled himself to his feet, shaking away the dizzy feeling and looked to see surprise of Daphne's and Tom's faces, and he could see why as he had been thrown about sixty feet and was just shaking it off. He could barely believe that himself.

"Very resilient, aren't you Potter?!" Tom called, his voice echoing around the chamber, but he was too far to fully get all of the hisses as Tom looked towards a large ugly mouth statue of Slytherin himself. "Let's see what you make of my basilisk!" he laughed as the mouth opened and a huge silver basilisk slithered out, about seventy feet long.

"Potter, close your eyes, run!" Daphne screamed out, but it was too late, they were staring into each other's eyes.

Harry was surprised as he felt oddly numb; a burning going through him, making him feel sleepy but he shook it away, only staggering a little, confused. Though, for some reason the thought of why no one would think basilisk when it seems now that Slytherins animal on its coat of arms is one seems ridiculous.

"Impossible, Potter...!" Tom hissed suddenly in shock. "No one, not even a parseltongue can stare down a basilisk and live - _get him!_ " he hissed the last two words at the snake.

Harry was startled; the command came so fast he didn't have time to run as the snake was on him in less than a second, roaring, hissing and spitting its glee. He staggered back a few inches and his glasses fell from his eyes, shattering to the floor. However, he could see clearer than ever, the world moving slower than he had ever known.

Daphne had looked up staring at the back of the snake hiding Harry from view, lunging at him when it stopped so suddenly she thought it hit the wall while swallowing Harry whole, but she heard no crash. She dared a glance at Tom and he looked just as confused at her and kept hissing out to the snake.

"I won't let you hurt ANYONE!" they heard Harry roar out in anger as the snake started rising from the ground.

Daphne had thought Harry was done, but obviously not. Her eyes were wide open as their he was, picking up a snake weighing in the tons, his muscles tensing as he held its mouth shut with one hand clamping its upper mouth and another its lower.

It lashed out in agony as Harry's fingers had torn into it, blood leaking from the wounds. Harry's eyes seemed to smoke with a red glow and he was shadowed in such a way that he was an imposing, dangerous figure. The snake lashed out but it didn't seem to bother Harry much for the odd stager to keep his balance.

Harry threw the snake crashing down into a far wall where it dropped, crying in pain. She shouldn't have followed it with her eyes but she did. However, its eyes were burnt out, bloodied and sizzling. It crawled up, but it looked weak, and she blinked.

She didn't know how Harry had got to the snake so fast but he grabbed the roof of its mouth with his hands, standing on its lower 'lips', and in one forceful jerk, he had ripped the top of its head off and it collapsed, dead. Harry then threw the piece of snake to his side.

He couldn't believe what he had just done. It was amazing, super, and everything else in between. He looked down to see Tom looking as if he's gone into shock before he roared out and fired the emerald curse, the curse that took his parents, the killing curse.

However, Harry looked to the diary, Tom's diary and disappeared in a blast of wind and blur of colour, the curse harmlessly hitting the wall. Harry didn't know how he ran that fast, or could run that fast, but it certainly is useful.

Tom span round looking at him in shock while Daphne could only stare as Harry pried the diary from her sister's hand. "NO!" Tom cried out, preparing to fire as Harry's eyes lit up red and red beams shot out tearing through the diary causing the teen-Voldemort to scream as ink poured from the diary and he started falling apart before exploding in a flash of light, forever gone.

"How did you do that Potter?" Daphne asked, awed.

He could only shake his head. "I don't know, but maybe Dumbledore-."

Harry startled as Daphne abandoned her sister for a moment, grabbing his shoulder to show him her serious expression as she stood. "You're going to tell Dumbledore that you're more powerful than him without your wand?" she demanded, annoyed. "Are you crazy, Potter, he'll chain you, he'll watch you more than ever. He'll stop you from becoming what you can. Don't you see, you have abilities no one has ever had.

"You could be better than anyone, a god amongst men," she said trying to make him see sense. "If you go to Dumbledore, he'll have you never use your powers when you could use them to do great good in the world. You could use your powers to help people..."

She stopped as her sister groaned and Harry frowned as he went over and picked up the girls wands. He thought for a moment unable to refute Daphne's claims. He felt deep down that they're true. If he has the power, why shouldn't he use it to protect people? It would be irresponsible for him not too.

He turned to see Astoria sobbing in her sisters' arms and sighed. She was begging forgiveness and she was hugging Harry too once he went over to return their wands.

It had been odd, hugging like that, but nice too. They were warm and comforting. He couldn't remember anyone ever hugging or cuddling with him like that, but he would always cherish that memory, even if he was sure Daphne might have wet herself from the smell around them, or that might just be the creepy chamber now he can pay more attention, he best not mention anything as he thinks it is just the chamber, or Astoria, na, the chamber.

 _"That day I made the two best friends I could ever imagine, and gained some strange new powers, or should I say finally awoke them. I never did tell Dumbledore the truth about what happened, and my head throbbed from his attacks on my mind._

 _Astoria's mother and father had been internally grateful that I saved Astoria and destroyed the memory. Dumbledore didn't look all that impressed and Daphne and Astoria were 'punished' without me. Though, I couldn't let that go, all of us or none, and he reluctantly let it go._

 _I didn't ever let Dumbledore blame Astoria for anything. I was surprised with how well I could twist the truth enough to half the blame on me too. The old man had really been trying to get Astoria and even Daphne expelled._

 _I didn't want to think that I needed to watch Dumbledore closely but it became clear. He was just as much a Slytherin hater as any other Gryffindor might be. He lets some off to keep Snape sweet on him, while punishing those who hate him and Voldemort equally._

 _It's obvious Dumbledore doesn't like the answer, undecided. It was with all of this that I had chosen to become something more, but that meant training, and keeping a 'low' profile. It also meant that I would realise who my real friends are._

 _He let us leave after that, not even sending any of us to see the nurse. That's where I played that Malfoy Sr. Loser and freed his House-Elf, Dobby. It wasn't hard to play him. And after the Greengrass parents left I walked the girls to the Entrance Hall where they would go back to their dorms._

 _For the first time in this or any world I was really thanked and appreciated. They kissed me on a cheek each at the same time, hugging me, grateful that I did the right thing, and I shall never regret that._

 _I watched them leave and couldn't help but smile. I hadn't realised before that friends are really like that. I couldn't help but feel closer with Astoria and Daphne than I did with my Gryffindor friends, my best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley._

 _It was proven when I returned to the Gryffindor common room. My friends didn't want me associating with Slytherins, but even worse, I realised my friends didn't want me to have any more friends. It saddened me, but I had to tell them where to stick it and walked away._

 _I actually found it quite fun avoiding them as they tried to make me see 'reason'. However, they were easily avoided when need be, not to mention moving so fast I could now leave when they blink and not get caught._

 _That was probably the most amusing thing, just disappearing ninja-style. Though, I had to avoid the paintings or Dumbledore would find out. It was really quite interesting how much you can find when you can cover so much of the castle._

 _I had actually found around one hundred or more secret passages. This made getting from A to B at super-speeds even quicker._

 _Daphne had given me a book on occlumency and legilimency to study while at 'home' since the holidays were nearly upon us. We had to actually arrange to meet in secret away from paintings. It wasn't that we cared about what other people would think, but more about what they might do._

 _It may seem paranoid but I couldn't help but worry about the way my supposed friends reacted, and the way Dumbledore's and Snape's attacks on my mind were getting worse to the extent that they sometimes attacked at the same time._

 _I know they were committing a crime but I could never prove it if I complained to the law, and they would get off knowing I know what they're doing, and might up their game. I will not let them in and occlumency became my priority._

 _Being natural with occlumency it should come easy for me to learn such mental arts. And in a short time I would realise its true and neither Dumbledore nor Snape would hurt me again._

 _After the incident during the Chamber of Secrets I would have expected that someone would take me to get a new wand. Though, I wasn't that surprised that Dumbledore refused. He was so 'kind' about it too, that I can get one before the next term._

 _I know by the time I was on the train home that year that I was starting to wish something bad would happen to Dumbledore. It would have made my life simple and I could have freely hung out with my two new friends whenever I wanted no matter whether morons claimed that I was going evil. The truth and belief are two completely different things._

 _It would be great if people in the magical world thought for themselves every once in a while. The old man has much too much power and uses it all for HIS vision for the future no matter who he controls or steps on, on the way._

 _Anyway, getting back to my 'relatives' the Dursley's someone had been 'kind' enough to inform the Dursley's that I needed a new wand. However, this time I was smart, drew some odd marking on some cards and threatened them with 'paper-bomb's' as I called them._

 _I was bluffing but they're gullible. So I didn't have to defend myself with strength and risk anything, and nor did I have to do any chores. I was passed doing all of the house work for them lazy jerks, and then getting starved and treated like crap for my troubles._

 _So, now I've told you the beginning of my journey to where I am now, unsure about the future but hoping, making it better._

 _I gained my freedom, and I will keep it and my new friends."_

 **To Be Continued...**

Daphne smirked as she watched Harry leave the train. She could barely believe she and her sister had become friends with Harry Potter. He hadn't been as entrapped as she had thought he could have been. Their mother will be pleased to hear this and start making some plans to help him, even though Daphne isn't going to tell anyone his secret.

Yes, she realised, he is going to be something else, something new, and he will change everything whether the world wants that change or not. He will, he will become an unstoppable legend.

"Daph," her sister muttered in her ear, holding onto her arm, giggling, amused as her blonde older sister looked from Harry to her. "Don't stare at him silly, someone might see. We can stare as much as we want when we see him in private again once school starts."

Daphne's cheeks lit up a little, but she still kept her steel look, shrugging, thoughtful. "Harry Potter is, special, and I like special, and that's not because of his title as Boy-Who-Lived. I think about him holding onto me, to you, with his warmth from the Chamber. I felt so safe when we were in his arms."

"I know what you mean, Sis," she replied with a sigh. "I was rescued by Harry Potter and he hugged me, me, a Slytherin," she said, still unable to believe it.

Daphne smiled and kissed her sisters cheek, patting her head like she was a cute kitten, causing her to blush. "We should talk about this more once in our room at home away from prying ears."

Astoria nodded as she led her big sister towards where they spotted their mum waiting to collect them and take them home. However, they didn't notice that a certain young red haired girl had overheard them.

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley: she wasn't sure what she should do about this. She thought about telling her mum that Harry was hanging around those Slytherin girls in private so she'll tell Dumbledore and he'll put a stop to it, but then thought that over.

She had been the one to have that strange diary with Tom in it. She doesn't know where it came from, but she heard that he had taken Astoria. She had given the diary to Dumbledore when she realised what it was doing to her, so how did the Slytherin get hold of it.

Ginny hadn't had it for long, and since Harry hadn't looked at her angrily, (he was more angry with Ron and Hermione for being jerks), she's sure Tom didn't mention her. But still, how did Astoria Greengrass get hold of it? Did she steal it or something? Though, how could she steal from Dumbledore's office? He had promised to destroy it.

It didn't make much sense - does this mean, could Dumbledore have made sure Astoria found it? But why would he do something like that. It's certainly dangerous, so...?

She shook her head as she saw her mother calling her to hurry up and she followed. She went to speak but couldn't bring herself too as she slowed down. If Dumbledore had really attacked Astoria like that; Slytherin or not she didn't deserve anything like that. So does that make Dumbledore the villain here?

If Dumbledore's the villain then what does that make Astoria and Daphne Greengrass? That would make them the victims, wouldn't it? She already knows Harry's the hero. Though, those thoughts made her wonder further. If Dumbledore's the villain, then what is she? If she the villain too?

She doesn't like the thought of being the villain. She wants to be good, but good is Dumbledore isn't it? So she should tell on the Slytherins, but then Harry's the hero, and that would be telling on him too. If Dumbledore were really good he wouldn't hurt the bad like he tried with Astoria, but she can't really be bad if the hero cares about her can she?

Then that left her with further questions. If Dumbledore is really bad, does that make her family bad? Does that make the light bad and the dark good? No, yes, she couldn't decide. Or maybe the dark and light are both good and bad, or maybe light and dark are just two different sides like countries in a war, or hostile with each other, two nations with different belief's, and have no meaning in magic?

Ginny felt sick and confused when she reached her mother and brothers as they waited for her as she slid behind. She heard Ron going off about how Harry was being unreasonable. Yet, Harry wasn't, Ron was, Ron had wanted Astoria to stay in the Chamber, dead. That isn't the sort of thing the good wishes on anybody, let alone an innocent eleven year old girl.

She couldn't bring herself to be like him and tell, even those his telling is all ranting about how unfair it is that Harry told him off. It wasn't unfair, thinking of the argument it was well founded. Harry was right to be angry with Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and anyone else who thought like that.

Therefore, she made a split decision there and then. She kept her mouth shut and promised to find away to keep her secrets as she knows Dumbledore seems to just know, looking into the eyes, yet nobody will ever stop him so she'll have to take matters into her own hands to protect herself.

"Are you OK there Ginny?" her mother interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled at her mother, though it was fake. "Oh, yeah mum, I'd just zoned out there. I'm hungry, let's hurry and get home!" she said as they used the stations floo fire, home.

Though, now she thought about it, did Dumbledore set up their meeting with Harry his first year? They had always used the floo before, and then the car thing? Was that a set up too?

Astoria and Daphne would someday realise that they were the catalysts for Ginny Weasley becoming the world's greatest conspiracy theorist, though, she would prove some of the greatest conspiracies and cause a lot of trouble having to be rescued by a certain someone on a regular basis from irate governments from across the globe, magic and muggle. The worst thing of, she would reveal some of the world's worst crimes committed by the 'light'.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Story of a Young Hero**

* * *

 **The Epic Chronicles**

 **Chapter II**

 **The Story of a Young Hero**

He hopped up and floated away as the police collected the petty car thieves' and took them away. He had barely restrained himself from damaging the car too much, but they had to be stopped before someone got hurt.

Sighing; he waved to some of his 'fans' as they waved and called him before pulling out he started recording again. "OK now, where to continue now that distraction is over with?"

" _So, OK, I'm not going to go on much about the business during third year with my godfather Sirius escaping Azkaban Prison. Suffice to say he was innocent, the so-called 'hero' Peter Pettigrew was the guilty party and escaped. Then there was something messed up with Hermione carrying a time machine around her neck, and me having a go at her, and taking it after we went back to save my godfathers life._

" _I destroyed it, but in the end nobody seemed to care but Hermione. I don't understand how anyone could be so irresponsible as to give a thirteen year old girl a time machine just so she can go to every class. It just annoyed me so much that Hermione wouldn't see reason and believed that she could protect it from anyone who might like to take it._

" _Well anyway, the year started out fine, but all these important secrets everyone likes to keep from me drive me crazy. However, I can get over that, but I noticed something odd with Ginny._

" _Not only was she talking to me like a normal person, overly excited most of the time, but she held a muggle (a huge surprise to me) pen and a note pad everywhere she went, and I noticed that even though she takes some notes in red, her book seems to write itself whenever she wants._

" _It had been weird when she barged into my room at the Leaky Cauldron, where we were to stay for the last day before school. I was just in my blue boxers, preparing to get some sleep when she entered as I hadn't locked my door yet._

" _She was in some cute pale blue PJ shorts and top and just sat on my bed as if I wasn't there for a few moments looking in her little book before looking at me. I was glad her cheeks lit up, but that didn't stop her babbling. I half expected her to try interviewing me for a school newspaper I might have overlooked._

" _However, she just started talking, telling me things. I looked to the door, surprised it was closed and locked. She was telling me everything her family has done that involved me. She had even told me about things she had been told to do but was to shy and embarrassed to even think about doing._

" _I was surprised, some of the things she was told to do (no time frame) was quite sick to tell a pre-teen girl to do with a pre-teen boy. Nothing overly sexual, just petting, kissing, holding, and things like that, but still? She was being so open, and by the end I was sitting up against the wall while she lay at my feet fiddling with her fingers, looking up at me._

" _It was nice, it was just that, two friends sitting and talking, comfortable. I figure at least one of the Weasley's has the heart to be open, honest, and guilty. Not only that, but their trip to Egypt was not won money, but Dumbledore paying the Weasley's to keep up the ruse that I couldn't go and stay with them._

" _Now out of all of the Weasley's I pegged her as a weirdo. She is, but I like her, I don't like them, and she was betraying her family, making it a joke as she found a book to protect her. It was like mine, on occlumency. We couldn't be the closest friends, like I couldn't with Astoria and Daphne, but I could see we would be closer than any of the Weasley's and Hermione._

" _She then smiled gave me a quick hug, then pet me on the head like a pet dog, smiling before leaving my room with me locking the door after her. It was nice of her to tell me everything._

" _However, what really made me furious was discovering someone had originally given her the diary, but she realised it was no good and handed it in to Dumbledore, which meant Dumbledore had tried to kill Astoria, which put him higher up on my shit-list._

" _Third year really wasn't too bad if you discount those dementor things, but they don't affect me as much as everyone else. Then Professor Lupin, Sirius's old school friend taught me a method to banish the demons. So all was well-ish, though I'm sure Dumbledore could have actually helped Sirius if he cared too._

" _So that fast-forward to my fourth year, or just before. I still don't get how Ron and Hermione haven't got the hint that I've grown wise and don't like them. However, sometimes people are just that ignorant of other people's feelings, which in retrospect is quite depressing._

" _It was about two weeks before the term was to start when I got an invitation to join the Weasley family at the Quidditch World Cup. Now, I had the dilemma, go, leave the Dursley's even though they know there place is leaving me alone thanks to my expertly drawn fake seals, and stay with the Weasley's and see the quidditch._

" _I was half tempted to just stay at the Dursley's, but that wasn't as appealing as getting to see Ginny. We may not have been able to find much alone time to hang out because of Ron and Hermione getting in the way, but it was better than reading all of the magic books I had without being able to practice._

" _Therefore, I agreed to go and then, well you don't want to know the mess the Weasley's made of the house just picking me up. I don't know whose idea that was, but honestly, it would have been quicker, smarter and better for Mr. Weasley to come collect me alone by either apparition or portkey, not opening a floo to a property without an open fireplace._

" _I'd never felt such a strong urge to smack someone before, other than Tom from the diary. So, I went to the Weasley's and I suppose the day before we had to get to some campsite for the quidditch was quite good, and strangely interesting._

" _I had asked Ginny about the oddity going on around me as everyone, Ron included was encouraging me to sit with Ginny, to talk with her more. Now, that was weird I realised it was a part of whatever plan Dumbledore has next and it was annoying and nice as I could get away from Ron and Hermione._

" _Ginny informed me that Dumbledore visited after getting them some really good seats for the quidditch. He thought it was time Ginny started getting closer to me. So, that was OK by me, really, if it means getting to hang with someone I like without any interference._

" _I had just been thankful that Ginny was doing quite well at occlumency, but me, because of my natural talent it was quite easy to manipulate what Dumbledore believes. The old man must be so arrogant as to believe that he's so good that he's finally broken into my mind._

" _However, enough about all of that, we got to the campsite the next day and soon had our spots with two different tents, the guy tent and girl tent. However, being sneaky and having Ron as a room-mate wasn't appealing if I didn't have to, so though Hermione complained I stole the third bedroom in the girls' tent._

" _It had pissed me off when Ron tried to follow and I actually threw him out telling him why I choose that room. If it weren't for Mr. Weasley, I'm sure Ron would have attacked me and I would have had to beat him up or let him break his hand on my face. The thought of beating him up with my strength felt quite appealing. I found myself wondering why I didn't just conquer the magical world or something._

" _We went to the quidditch match after that, and it was more boring than it should have been. I guess playing quidditch is better than watching it. Flying always looked like it was better, freer than anything. I love it, the way the air feels in my hair. However, it was after the quidditch that the 'fun' began and I get to really see the pettiness of the dark."_

Harry heard the screams the moment they started, followed by the drunken laughter. His emerald eyes flashed open, startled and confused. He could hear the screams like they were happening in his tent room. He sat up in his bed holding his head trying to shake it all away.

However, it just kept up. He looked to the far 'wall', eyes wide as in a flash or blink, or whatever he could see out into the campsite where some fires burnt in the distance, people ran, screaming into the woods away from several men up near the camp managers house.

Harry's eyes just zoomed in further as he saw figures hanging in the air above the Death Eaters, the screams only getting louder. It was the muggle man who reserved their camping spot with a woman and two kids, a boy in PJ's about five, and a girl in her night dress, about eight.

He felt sick looking at the sight, and enraged when he started as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to his side, blushing brightly as Ginny stood there for a moment looking naked, but it was only a moment when the noise and see-through thing disappeared, confusing him.

Shaking off the weird feelings and oddity he looked at her while she blushed, though that's because he isn't wearing a top. He smiled a little, sheepish, only having seen her top half and crept out that some more of these weird powers cropped up.

"Harry, we have to go, Death Eaters are attacking the camp!" she said, worried, and looking her over better he could see her wearing trainers and a black coat over her PJ's.

He shook his head clear of previous thoughts as he remembered what he saw outside and pulled his covers back, showing he's only in some white shorts. He jumped out of bed and tried not to notice Ginny blatantly checking out his muscular body as he pulled on his white running shoes and a black robe, only doing up couple buttons.

"OK, I'll go and beat them all up, you distract your family and Hermione," he said, going to pull his hood up to hide his face when Ginny stopped him, her small hand around his wrist, and glaring in worry.

"This isn't any time to be silly, Harry," she reprimanded, which brought his attention to the fact she doesn't know his secret of secrets, only Daphne does, and he doesn't feel like sharing anytime soon, so he'll have to ditch her. He would rather not as he'll worry but he'll be able to find her well enough after he's saved those muggles.

He shrugged sheepishly as he kept his hood down and smiled sheepishly and took her hand. "Hey I'm the hero, it is my job to beat the bad guys up, but let's get out of here. I'm sure the useless ministry will convince them to run away soon... well, not soon, that would be asking for too much, but eventually. Then those muggles the Death Eaters are tormenting will have their memories erased and never get justice no matter what is done too them."

"W-what muggles?" she asked with worry as she dragged him from his room and through the small lounge and out of the tent into the dark of the night where the screaming is louder and more fires had been set.

"Ginny, Harry...!" Fred called out with George following after, the others nowhere in sight. "Come on, we've got to get out of here!" he called as he and his twin led the way into the woods.

However, once in the woods they came to a quick stop as they were ambushed by a group of men in black robes surrounding them, with varying demon masks, some looking hastily conjured. They may not be Death Eaters, but they seem to be sympathisers, or using the attack for their own wants.

"Step aside!" Harry demanded, and a few almost did as his voice was so commanding.

Though, that didn't stop a few openly laughing as one spoke up, eyes on Ginny. "Hand over the arse and piss off and we won't hurt you!" he said, gesturing Ginny while she moved closer to her brothers.

Harry looked to a gap large enough in the morons and made sure the twins looked. "Take her and get away, I'll hold them back, NOW!" he commanded and the twins obeyed even as she tried protesting and dragged her off into the woods before the men reacted.

"I had never pegged them as cowards, but what should I expect?" he asked himself as he pulled his hood up, hoping they hadn't gotten a good enough look at him in the dark and very soft wand light.

"Don't worry; we'll catch them once we've dealt with you!"

Harry had disappeared and within a moment, that man flew into a tree, cracking his head he fell down out cold. "Oh, you're going to deal with me huh?" he asked from where the man stood, eyes glowing in his hood, red, and in two bursts two wands were dropped, on fire.

"I don't think you boys should have been drinking tonight as you might have not thought this a good idea," he said angrily. "Pieces of shit like you think you can get away with whatever you want, well here's some news for you. I'm here now, and I'll bring hope and justice to all!"

Their bravado had run out and Harry could tell fear was sobering them to some extent but he doesn't plan to let one go. They deserve to be in jail, but he knows they'll all get off without even a slap on the wrists. So he knows he'll have to hurt them, scare them straight or they'll end up joining the Death Eaters if ever Voldemort returns.

It was really quite pathetic how they didn't put up a fight and Harry had them captured and tied up in just a few minutes before turning to the source, eyes narrowed as he saw through the trees to the tormentors beyond. He'll have to figure out how he can see through things at a later date, but for now.

He blast away in a burst of unreal speed, weaving through the trees with little effort or care. After all, if he hit a tree it would be the trees problem, not that he's ever tripped and or hit anything. He stopped several metres from the Death Eaters, still tormenting the muggles as they screamed and cried.

Moving faster he grabbed one of the Death Eater's hoods, pulling it down to reveal long white blonde hair. Harry pulled his hair, bending him back, the man gargled out as he grabbed at the mask. The other Death Eaters paused, all looking to the scene.

"Don't even think about it!" he demanded, holding the blonde tight as the others looked to be tempted to move. Harry kept them and the other wizards and witches in sight, disgusted that they would just plead without a real care for the muggles safety, after all the memory isn't permanent if they survive.

"If you don't want me to remove his mask I suggest you put the people down carefully!" he continued, threateningly.

"So, what's that going to do?!" one called out laughing while Harry was amused to hear his captive sneer, actually hear it; odd.

Harry chuckled, keeping his voice husky and dark for effect. "This man will turn you all in with loads of bull-arse lies and half truths to get out of jail. After all, the minister is a corrupt idiot who accepts bribes... sorry; I mean campaign donations from him. So I'll say this only one more time. Put down the people, nice and gently and as soon as they're behind me I'll let him go!"

They all looked around and Harry could practically smell the trepidation as they really realised they are in trouble. The aurors and assortment of other wizards watched in shock as they obeyed, putting the muggle family down carefully.

Harry looked to the family as they stood, rooted to the spot huddled together. "Mr. Roberts!" Harry called gaining his attention. "Bring your family behind me... trust me Mr. Robert's I'll protect you!" he said and was surprised that he didn't hesitate.

"OK, now let him go!"

"OK," Harry said pulling the mask off Lucius Malfoy. "I didn't say I wouldn't take his mask off though!" he said, amused as he tossed the blonde man away like a rag-doll where he landed cradling his left arm, which he landed on in pain at the feet of aurors. "I also didn't confirm that I wouldn't give him to anyone else!"

"You bastard...!"

Harry moved, dodging right and left as Death Eaters fired at him, just a streak of air. He stopped in front of two huge Death Eaters and grabbed them by their robes and lifts them effortlessly above his head like they were light before tossing them several metres away either side of him where they crashed down out cold.

It took him tossing a few more Death Eaters around and a laser eye blast to a few wands before any Death Eater capable fled, disappearing in soft cracks leaving the aurors to surround the hero with wands, Malfoy having been captured rather than getting away.

However, Harry ignored then and turned to the family. "Are you going to be OK?" he asked them in concern.

"Thank you Superman!" the man gasped out surprising him, and making him curious.

"Superman?" he asked. "I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Y-you're not Superman?" he asked, shocked as Harry shook his head and though the man was confused he could see that Harry wasn't large enough or wearing a costume. "B-but what about the laser eyes, speed, strength, and-and flying?"

"Flying?" Harry muttered so quiet that no one but he heard.

"Sorry sir but..."

"Hey, you!" an auror growled out, interrupting. "Yeah, you, Superman or boy is more like, you're under arrest for assault and interfering in-."

"Well, I would love to talk more sir; but morons are on patrol!" Harry interrupted looking back to the muggles. "Just let them do their thing and you won't remember any of this, but then maybe that's a good thing-."

He paused to a stop as he looked to the sky as a huge skull with massive green snake through its holes blazed over the night and by the gasps and fear in the air realised that isn't a good sign. However, he took the distraction and blazed off in a streak of wind towards the Gothic skull thing.

Coming to a stop he was surprised to watch the scene as Mr. Weasley and some of the other 'law enforcers' turned up where Ginny and the twins almost got a supersize stunning if they hadn't ducked. He watched as a Barty Crouch came out from behind a tree dragging a House-elf while she cried and whimpered claiming her innocence and having a wand, which he claimed summoned Voldemort's 'Dark' Mark.

Harry checked his wand and was glad it wasn't missing having sat next to that elf at the quidditch, but something was amiss; she didn't seem capable. He tried to see through the trees, something was odd; he saw nothing but the ground wasn't right somehow.

Watching the scene, it soon ended with Mr. Weasley leading Ginny (worried for Harry even though no one else was), and the twins away, but watching. Barty Crouch returned and revealed a man beneath and invisibility cloak. He would have interfered and captured them both to figure out what is going on if not for the voice.

"Harry, there you are!" it was Hermione, and one glance away and Barty and the man were gone. He realised that while speeding into the woods that his hood fell down.

He turned back, glaring at her and the tag-a-long ginger. "What do you want Hermione?!" he demanded, annoyed.

She just looked snooty as she replied. "Well we were worried weren't we Ronald," she said while gingers nods weren't convincing. "The Death Eaters were probably trying to capture you."

Harry looked at her with his eyes rolling. "I really hate you and your ignorance!" he said, startling her as he just pushed passed not even waiting for them to catch up and once around a tree he burst away with lots to think about.

" _This was where I got my first hint of who I was, but here, looking at the thanks that family held for me; I knew that this was my path, my destiny, to protect those who need my protection._

" _If I have the power to fight for those who don't, why shouldn't I? Because people have used and abused me; that just means I understand what it's like to be weak. I know what it's like to need help; so I know how it feels, I need to stop people feeling that weak. It's not a good feeling and I would never wish it on anyone._

" _So here I am with the power and a whole school year full of messed up misadventures, but at least I have a few solid friends to lean on. Ginny had been the only person really worried about my safety, which was nice._

" _I remember how amusing it was that Hermione and Ron were pissed at me for ditching them, even though they know I don't consider them friends any more, they continue ignorance of that._

" _Though, I guess thinking about them, the messed up school year was pretty fun. There's nothing like evil plots against you to get your mind off of the morons who don't realise that they are NOT your friends, and that they don't know what friends are."_

 **To Be Continued...**


	71. The Truths of Avalon (HP-Buffy)

_A break in an ancient curse brought upon the line of Morgan sees a change in the hero. Set during 5th year. Our hero will become strong. Darkness; hate; anger, & vengeance befall the line of Emrys, & put to rest the old battle. Then finally the people might stop praising that old basket cases name, & see that history is only written by the victor. Dark-Fem-Harry! Fem-slash!_

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Buffy: The Vampire Slayer - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,916 - Reviews: 30 - Updated: 3/19/2013 - Published: 3/19/2013 - [Willow R., Harry P., Buffy S., Kennedy]_

 **0oo00oo0**

"Don't you ever think you can let those freaks threaten me!?" the huge man demanded smashing the fourteen year old boy across the small bedroom crashing into a desk, breaking it upon impact, and near breaking the boys back with it, blood splattering from his lips.

The boy could only gasp out in pain as the giant of a brute glared such rage and hatred. Its insurmountable how one huge adult male can hate one child so much, a child he 'raised'.

Apart of the boy, Harry Potter just wished for it to end, his life gone in a blink of an eye. This fat bastard would have his life finally forfeit. He deserves nothing less than death, and he would get the death penalty. However, the rest of him knew one thing important. He's too stubborn to die at the hands of a weak and stupid fat bastard like his Uncle Vernon Dursley.

Harry painfully pushed himself up with a twisted grin stretching to his lips; his emerald eyes alight with anger and madness. It made Vernon stop his advance. Harry has blood drooling from his lips, and as he chuckled it dribbled down his chin, as he pushed himself weakly to his hands and knees.

He's not sure where his aunt or cousin got to but had a suspicion that his Aunt Petunia took his cousin Dudley out. So, she won't interfere as she usually would have when Vernon when too far.

"What's so funny, boy!?" Vernon roared out, his rage coming out louder and stronger than before.

"Oh, dear, dear, Uncle," he said chuckling.

Harry could feel his anger, just there, under the surface of his skin bubbling to get loose like a churning of molten led. It was like a wave of hot and cold, frosts, and embers of a dying flames calling to reignite and scorch this world and his pathetic uncle to dust like a vampire in sunlight, or a stake through its heart, gone, nothing left but bad memories.

The more Vernon and all of his enemies pushed the more he feels the need to burn them to slithers of nothingness. It feels like a storm that's held back by only his stubborn foolishness. His want to be better than those who would harm him, but with every passing infraction upon him. It creates a crack in the damn - a damn the size of a planet, readying it to explode.

He had started feeling this anger, his need to stand up on his own two feet and raise hell to the world that torments him slowly and painfully, grating within his soul, grinding, suffocating like a cloud of thick emptiness obscuring his essence, pushing at his being like carrying a bolder on his back.

It happened shortly after his second year, but more importantly after the incident with The Chamber of Secrets. It's sometimes like he can still feel the basilisk venom swelling through his veins fighting something, something other than the phoenix tears that had saved his life. It fights the oppression, the cloud that holds him down, and holds back: a font of… him.

It seems as if the more he's hurt, the more his adrenalin pumps, the more he feels like this. It's like his anger, his hatred, his mind, body and soul is locked away in a heavy duty vault guarded by the goblins of Gringotts, and dragons, but with this venom; it had been slowly eating away at the walls, creating a new way out: a way for freedom. He was letting out his anger, his rage, and his negative emotions.

Harry has felt negative emotions a lot over his short, painful and pitiful life, but these emotions were always fear, sadness, hopelessness, terror, and other such tangents. He had never really felt anger, or hate, or thought about how great it would feel to flay his uncle and hang his skinless still living body in the kitchen for his aunt to come home and see.

He almost shuddered with pleasure with just the mere thought. The look on the woman's face to see that yes, yes they had really pushed him over the edge of oblivion, and created a monster bent on chaos and murder.

No, he tried to rid those feeling no matter how much they might make him feel good, as he imagines a cute girls tongue might feel, sliding over his body.

He knows in theory these thoughts and emotions should be normal, shouldn't they? After all, he has been made to suffer a lot from this man, but under non-aggressive circumstances Harry doesn't think like that, he's just afraid. He would never stand up to his uncle, but he has always stood up to Voldemort, a highly dangerous Dark Wizard.

It doesn't make sense. Voldemort is so much worse, but. It's as if something whispers the instruction to hate him while holding him in a vice of obscurity when it comes to anyone else. He hates the feeling more than he hates Vernon or Voldemort. His anger and hate only processes this far when his adrenalin pumps like this, like the fuel from a petrol station, always pumping, constantly burning to a combustion, like a rage-engine that was just waiting for its refill.

"How I hate you," Harry continued speaking after a few moments of thought, his lips turning into a bloody smile that might have given Voldemort pause to think, but Vernon in all his arrogance just sneered with a cocky grin to match. He didn't even notice how dark Harry's eyes had gotten.

"You can't do anything to me boy!" the fat bully laughed smugly. "If you tried you'd get expelled and then you would be all mine!"

Harry then shocked him by laughing as he pulled himself to his feet, floppy, and tired, his green eyes now near black. The sight was shocking as blood drooled from him, insanity in his grin; his teeth bore staining with blood.

"I don't need magic to beat you to death, and who says I can't use my powers without a wand. In my world they say 'accidental' magic is caused by fear, or anger, hate and rage, strong emotions. Its just a shame for you that you've let out my night, buried within my heart. I wonder what they will do to you with my magic?" he asked with a crazed look on his face.

He picked up a broken toy from the cracked desk. He wasn't sure what it was before Dudley carelessly manhandled it until it broke but Vernon backed up quickly as it morphed in but a blink of an eye, into a plain looking army style knife, only this one looked like even the army wouldn't hand them out.

"How about I cut open your belly?" he asked laughingly, swiping the knife, which caused Vernon to flinch.

Harry hadn't noticed the oddly electrified red and black glow buzzing around him gently, but his uncle quickly moved closer to the open door as he did. Sparks of red and black lightning ran, bouncing untamed around Harry's body, between his fingers, rolling, lulling with power Harry had never felt before.

"How does it feel now that your prey has been backed into a corner, and now you are the one to feel the FEAR!?" he hissed the last word, it echoed and a spark of red magic hits the broken desk and it turned into a huge man sized spider.

The spider reminded Harry of the ones he saw in the Forbidden Forest his second year, with huge eight legs, multiple eyes, and huge sharp pincers. However, this one's large and powerful body is smooth black with bright red marking on its back.

Vernon moved as it moved around Harry. Its huge pincers clicking, emitting hisses. One of its long sticky legs even lent on Harry as it moved around him nimbly. However, Harry didn't look as if he cared about the spider touching him as Vernon could see its venom dripping from its fangs.

Harry couldn't help but let his smile increase, his eyes now nearly completely pitch black with a tiny hue of red, dead centre. He laughed as his Uncle could only stare in horror, so close to the open door, yet so far from freedom and his life.

"What's the matter Uncle?" he asked snickering. "Don't you love me any more?" he asked mockingly as a black spark hit his owl Hedwig, surprising him as nothing seemed to happen for a moment before she turned into a little monkey.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of that as she, as a small fluffy white monkey screeched and jumped onto his shoulder to 'complain' when she scratched his cheek with little claws as she turned into a little white squirrel.

He didn't complain as he stared at her in thought. "Odd," he commented before turning away from her as she expressed her little squirrel curiosity and grinned once more at Vernon as the monstrous spider slowly stalked its prey.

However, before he had a chance to let out his anger Hedwig was blown off his shoulder by a force of magic, the black and red sparks now exploding over him, completely uncontrolled, bathing the room in a dark magical glow.

Hedwig was lucky as she turned into some kind of white feathered bird and fled out of the open window. Harry grabbed his chest and screamed in pain. He dropped to his knees and the spider was blown into dust as the red and black static and magic blazed around the room, filling it brightly.

He felt like his heart was on fire and every pore in his body was swimming in the sting of bees. He could barely think, let alone breathe. He could feel magic coming undone, powerful and strangling, oppression lifting for pain and terror.

Vernon could only watch in horror before he was blown out of the room by the force of the magic. He crashed into the banister of the stairs, and tumbling down to land unconscious with blood leaking from his head. The door to Harry's room slammed shut, and Harry collapsed unable to do much else.

It felt like his blood was boiling, and during his last thoughts, thoughts of his own death, he just hopes he'll take Vernon to hell with him. It would save the world the trouble and money of prosecuting him for child abuse. Though, a part of his fading mind wondered whether Dumbledore would prosecute him at all.

Harry groaned later that day, his muscles ached and yet he had never felt so free, different, young, or alive. It was as if a blanket had been stripped from his fogged mind, body and soul. He was feeling tired and felt like lying where he is on the floor for a lot longer when he startled as he realised he had slept on the floor.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up quick, giving himself a small case of head rush and pulling his hair a bit, from under him, he moved it to the side, blinking sleep and sweat from his eyes.

However, after a few moments he paused as he looked to his side to see his hair. Its long and wild, pitch black and upon standing up, after a near fall from dizziness, he notice as he pushed some out of his eyes that it reaches his ankles.

"Oh, crap, what the hell?" he asked groggily, his voice not quite sounding right, but it is croaky, and soar so that can only be expected. "Oh, great, some weird case of magic happened," he whispered to himself as he stretched his muscles out. He had to hold his trousers up as they had come lose as he thought about what had happened.

"Oh, right, I went insane," he told himself as he looked at the large combat knife he dropped. "I was going to kill Uncle Vernon," he said to himself waiting for the guilt to come rolling in, but instead he felt disappointed.

He was completely surprised by this. He would normally feel guilty, or bad for doing something bad, as if the one he did it too didn't deserve it no matter how much his subconscious might disagree, but now. Nothing but disappointment. He wanted to kill his uncle, and even now, he feels that urge to kill him, to maim, and torture him for all of the horrid things he's done in the past.

"Dumbledore would be disappointed in me," he said to himself, but those words seemed so hollow. "But why would I care? What's Dumbledore to me? Isn't he just my head teacher?" he asked himself, confused at these new thoughts, thoughts that sounded so much more honest. "But Dumbledore is a great wizard?" he continued, confused. "Why, how…? What has he ever done for me?

"Well, he made sure I was safe here with my family," he answered frowning in annoyance. "He made sure I was happy and had a normal childhood…!? But I didn't have a childhood. I've been beaten and used as a slave while getting nothing from these bastards. They deserve to die! They don't deserve anything from me, and if Dumbledore thinks otherwise he's more senile than anyone had ever thought!"

Harry closed and rubbed his eyes trying to clear his thoughts with deep even breaths. Something had happened to him and it had confused his thoughts. He looked around the scorched room to the open window before sighing. Its night out, so he hoped he could get to use the shower and hope that clears his thoughts up. If nothing else, it will be nice and refreshing.

He tiredly searched for a large towel through his trunk before leaving the room and entering the bathroom and locking the door with a tired breath. He wondered whether his life could get any more complicated, and reminded himself that it probably can and will.

It's no wonder Voldemort has gone off on one, and wants to conquer the world. If his life was even half as tough as Harry's was, he can sympathise. Though, Harry wouldn't have went quite the way Voldemort has, but still Dumbledore has to go, one way or another.

He sighed and looked at his mountain of hair. He won't be able to have that shortened unless he goes to a muggle hair cut place, or back into the magical world. He supposes super long hair is really the least of his worries. If Dumbledore finds out what he's done, the foolish git will be a nightmare of… well, he's not sure yet, it hasn't happened.

Smiling a little as he took a deep calming breath, he ran the shower and checked to make sure it's a good temperature before stripping naked out of his clothes.

However, it was just after he removed his boxer shorts that he had almost screamed, or fainted, or both. Heck, he did scream, but no one came running so he's sure the Dursley's aren't home, maybe they took Vernon to hospital. Harry does remember the spider and blasts of magic, so it seems to reason he might have hurt the brute of a man.

He was looking down, between his legs, but it was missing, but he had gained… something different, not quite right, yet he felt more normal than he had in years.

He ran his fingers over his smoother thighs and up, between his legs feeling the soft slit and the fine black hairs above. He gulped more, his hands shaky as they slowly moved up his flat tummy to rest on her nicely sized bust and he, err, she wondered how he, whatever could have missed breasts.

It took his, her, whatever a moment of shuddering as he, no she, he, augh. He looked down at his pert and female body. She's got a light colour to her skin, pale with large pink nipples and smaller areola Her… area is smooth except for the light dusting of fine black hair above the slit.

He quickly looked into the mirror, emerald green eyes widened impossibly to see a beautiful girl. She has pouty lips and small nose, slender features, and a great body.

"Oh, god this is not happening to me!" he cried whimpering as he, she, he, whatever, whomever, confused, baffled, and noticed the more delicate voice. Her plump red lips seemed to only be so bright because of her blood. Blood had dried on her chin with some even in her hair.

She, he, she, dam, didn't know how to react. She, he, augh, had never been in any kind of situation like it, but worse, he, she feels so much stronger, fitter, magically capable. It was hard to take in but she, he, had no choice.

He, is now a girl, he, Harry James Potter now has to come up with a less boy name. He, she, Harry James Potter no longer exists. However, that thought startled her. Harry James Potter is gone, so she doesn't have to be him.

She's free, new, someone else, something else. She couldn't help but admire how cute her evil smirk makes her look. Even if the world finds out, she doesn't have to be who she was. This is a new start – a start of something new, greater even.

However, she started as she came to a realisation. She'll have to get some magical scans to see whether its permanent or not. She could only think of going to Gringotts as she heard they deal with that sort of thing. Well not exactly like this, but close.

"OK, Harry, or whatever the hell I'm going to call myself, priorities umm… girl. At least I'm really pretty," she said to herself in the mirror with a sheepish grin. "I had half expected to accidentality see Hermione naked or something, but… at least I know I'm a lot hotter than her, but I'm fucking insane aren't I?

"OK, I'll shower, clean, find some semi-suitable clothes and go to Gringotts," he… she said to herself smiling. "After all, I do know that they're quite clever, so I'll be able to find out stuff. I can't exactly go to the hospital, magical or otherwise. I don't want Dumbledore to find out until I have all of the facts or he'll bull-shit me.

"OK," she finished with a deep breath wondering whether there is something wrong with watching her chest rise and fall in the mirror is weird, enjoying the sight. She is the first girl she's seen naked before.

She paused after that though, surprised. She's a girl now, which means girls dorms, girls showers. She can see all of the girls she likes naked. "Maybe being a girl now has some brilliant bonuses," she said to herself with a wicked grin before turning to the shower as its starting to fog up the mirror.

With a quick sigh Harry, err, whoever she is climbed into the nice warm water, sighing as the fast paced liquid washed away the tension from her muscles and she relaxed, comfortable.

She washed and felt every inch of her beautifully smooth and soft skin, and even washed her mountain of hair. It must have taken her at least an hour with the blood staining her skin and hair, but she managed to get clean before turning the shower off and wrapping her towel around her waist.

However, she paused as she looked down at her breasts, feeling a warm feeling settle between her legs again, and she had just settled that in the shower. It took a few minutes to learn how to properly take care of a girl… itch.

The Not-Quite-Boy-Who-Lived had seen Ginny exit a bathroom at the Burrow, but he's certain her lovelies weren't on display no matter how much he might have hoped the towel fell. It's just lucky she hadn't seen him or she might have dropped the towel in her embarrassment, embarrassing herself further.

Though, thinking about it, how is her not dropping her towel lucky? She couldn't answer that, even to herself. She had also seen Hermione doing the towel trick during the quidditch cup, in her tent when he walked in. She hadn't been as embarrassed as Ginny would have been, but she went pretty red, and she wondered why towels don't fall.

She then unwrapped her towel from her waist and tied it around her chest so it hides all of her lovelies perfectly. Therefore, she arrived back in her room and quickly got dressed in her third year school uniform as it fit the best, and pulled on a large black cloak.

Not-Quite-Harry thought about pulling up the hood, but she had nowhere to put her hair, and she doubted anyone would recognise her anyway. So she just grabbed a few things, her wand, broom, some magic people money, her vault key, and finally her invisibility cloak before locking her door and heading downstairs.

She felt quite clumsy as these shoes she chose are a little too big so she'll have to get some new ones, and if this change is the real, forever, she will need a whole new wardrobe.

It was easy reaching the bottom of the house, and normally she would just walk out of the house through the front door, but she knows she has stalkers. It's probably Dumbledore's idea of keeping tabs on her, but if they heard her, umm… him getting a beating they either didn't care or had orders not to interfere, no matter who might have threatened the Dursley's.

She knows that Dumbledore's law of being a douche is absolute and nobody will disobey him. However, she grinned viciously as she walked toward the backdoor through the kitchen smashing everything she passes, she knows, she'll change that.

However, before she exited the back door she turned on all of the gas hobs, and the oven and grill. She can only hope the house blows up as soon as the Dursley's get home. She's taking with her everything she cares about, and the thought of reading a muggle newspaper marking her families death made her laugh as she exited the backdoor, using her broom to shatter the window in the door for fun.

She looked into the dark sky while giggling. "Isn't Dumbledork going to be surprised?" she asked herself giggling more. "Yes, yes he is," she readily agreed laughing more.

Mounting her broom, she took one last look at the Dursley's house. It would be her last ever look as she will never return, (unless it's to kill them), and then she took to the sky at full speed on her trusted Firebolt broom.


	72. Thrice Bound (HP)

_Harry, Justin & Jason are triplets. The three boys' attacked by Voldemort. Two boys-who-lived. Their parents are not killed. Harry meets two girls on his 10th Birthday, & something unheard of happens 3 bound souls . Super-Genius/Cunning HP. HP/LL/GW! Sorry, on-hold for rewrite. On undetermined hold!_

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Spiritual - Chapters: 5 - Words: 14,785 - Reviews: 115 - Updated: 1/23/2011 - Published: 3/18/2008 - [Harry P., Ginny W., Luna L.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

It was a dark and cloudy night, brilliant for Halloween. A tall thin man in long black swishing robes with a hood covering his face in shadows, walked towards one house in particular. He paid the trick or treating children of the small town of Godrics Hollow little attention, though hidden in the shadows of his hood his face wore an expression of contempt for them. The children for their part paid the man little attention, even though to them a man wearing robes would be unusual, but even they knew some adults liked to celebrate the scary holiday, and dressed up for parties.

He walked slowly and methodically through the town, towards his destination. He could feel his blood boiling with excitement as he proceeded. His cold black hart beat faster and faster the closer to his goal he got. He knew what he had to do, and he could not wait. He would make those who defied him pay, and he planned to make them watch. He only intended to kill three today, the others to would wallow in their own grief until they take their own lives or another day when he takes them.

He looked around as he walked towards his known destination, he had to hand it to his soon to be victims; they had chosen a nice place to hide. He may be the vilest, feared creature in centuries but that did not mean he could not appreciate the beauty of the world. He actually enjoyed the salty smell and taste of the air, the ocean not being too far, it reminded his of his childhood, and the cave he once went to. He chuckled darkly to himself as he remembered the children he had frightened at that very cave. He had only travelled back their a few times after he left school and the orphanage; still the thought of that run down place brought anger to his mind, his minions knew all to well not to be around when he was in a contemplative mood.

He continued on, his robes bellowing behind him eerily. He finally turned into a slightly darker street with rows upon rows of family homes each side of the road. He was glad there was no one out within this street; he did not want to waste his time killing any pointless muggles when he had a more important mission to accomplish. He walked on until he was halfway down the street, then stopped in between two houses. He put his long bony-fingered, pale hand into his pocket, and pulled out a small piece of parchment. He raised the parchment to his face to read the writing in black ink upon it.

He then dropped the parchment to the ground as he looked between the two houses he was standing; he reached into his pocket again as he watched a new house squeezing itself into existence between the other two. A smirk grew on his lips hidden in the shadows of his hood, as he removed his wand. He could see through the downstairs window of the new house. In the lounge, a tall man with short messy black hair, and a shorter woman with long red hair. James and Lily Potter, a mud-blood and her blood traitor husband, they were snuggled together on a sofa, talking and content with just each other's company.

He opened the front garden gate careful to make little to no noise. He walked along the path slowly and without sound until he reached the front door. His smirk grew as his wand pointed at the wooden door. An explosion shot from his wand in a ripple of green light; the door, smashed from its hinges, and even before the smoke from the destruction cleared, he stepped into the house onto the broken debris of the door.

The man and woman, James and Lily Potter rushed into the hall he was now in; both looked horrified causing the black robed man's' smirk to intensify.

"It's him Lily!" James cried out in panic raising his wand at the intruder. "Lily, its Voldemort, grab the kids and run, I'll hold him off!" Lily quickly ran for the stairs shooting her husband a worried glance before rushing up the stairs and out of sight.

Voldemort laughed high and cold; it sent shivers down James's spine as the Dark Lord raised his fingers to his hood and slowly pulling it down to reveal his face. James flinched, Voldemort laughed louder, before he suddenly stopped. James gulped as the snake faced Dark Wizards blood red eyes stared cold intent into his own scared hazel.

"You think you can hold me long enough?" Voldemort asked with a soft high-pitched voice that promised death. "I think not, Potter!" he spat out James's family name with such contempt that James had to resist flinching again.

"We'll see!" James shouted, using all of his Gryffindor courage to keep his voice steady. He was about to fire a cure when one from Voldemort hit him unexpectedly. James fell to the ground withering in pain; he could hear his own voice screaming as though from a great distance. He felt as though thousands of hot and cold daggers were piercing his skin at once. It was like being burnt and frozen at the same time; he felt as though he wanted to die, but knew he could not, not yet. He knew the longer Voldemort played with him, the better chance Lily had.

Voldemort soon released the curse, laughing cruelly, staring intently at James potter. James shakily looked up from his position on the floor, on his knees and forearms, his fists clenched; he bared his teeth in anger. He was shaking with every laboured breath; sweat dripping down his face, his glasses askew and fogged up. He could see the Dark Lord Voldemort standing over him, his cold eyes boring into his. He could barely hear Voldemort's laughter, but he could see the snake faced murderers' mouth working as he did. He wondered briefly why he was not dead yet, but then the thought occurred to him. Voldemort wanted to make him suffer.

"Today is not the day you die, James Potter!" Voldemort said coldly as his laughter died down. "I want to make you and your mud-blood wife, suffer more than death can give." James gulped as Voldemort swished his wand and he was smashed head first into the wall and knew no more as darkness took him.

Voldemort smirked at the unconscious form of James Potter, before he walked to the stairs. He slowly made his way up and could hear the unmistakable sound of children crying. He reached the top of the stairs, smiling with smug satisfaction as he walked to the sound of the cries. He found Lily Potter in a blue-painted children's room, standing facing him, wand in hand. He could see three baby boys' standing in the blue crib behind her, holding onto the bars, two of them were crying, the other just watched him as though fascinated.

Two of the boys', those two that were crying looked very much alike, except one had neat reddish brown hair and the other's was just neat brown; both had hazel eyes like their father, but looked more like their mud-blood mother. The third boy had black unruly messy hair like his father, but those piercing eyes, they looked almost emerald like his mothers, but looking harder he could see they flashed lighter, a more unusual turquoise in colour. That boy looked more like his father in appearance than his mother.

"I won't let you near my babies!" she screamed. "I won't let anything happen to them!"

Voldemort laughed high and cold, Lily visibly cringed and the two crying boys' whaling grew louder; but the third boy, (if his spy was correct his name would be Harry), just stared as though not bothered. Voldemort thought there might be something wrong with that child for him not to be scared. He could see though the young boy had intelligence written clearly in his eyes.

"What can a filthy mud-blood like you do to stop me?" he replied icy cold. Lily like her husband downstairs tried to fight but found herself, lifted off her feet and thrown head first into the wall before a curse even entered her mouth, and she too… knew no more. Voldemort chuckled with contempt as he approached the crib. The two crying boys', the one with reddish brown hair, Justin, and the one with brown hair Jason, were giving him a headache.

Jason and Justin were standing close together, their shoulders touching, while Harry had moved away from the bars the other two of the set of triplets, remained at the front holding the bars. Harry stood in the far corner, with his back pressed to it. _Yes,_ he thought. _Harry Potter is the smart one._ He almost chuckled at the thought of what James's face would look like if Harry was not sorted into Gryffindor, not that it mattered any more

He smirked as he pointed his wand at the noisy brats, taking a few steps back as too hit them both at the same time, as the words were just about too be spoken, his full attention was caught on his two crying victims or he might have noticed the soft rippling glow coming from Harry Potter.

"Avada Kedavra," he said menacingly. His green beam of death erupted from his wand, his eye then went wide with fright and confusion as a huge blue-white rippling light erupted in front of his targets. Everything seemed to slow down as his beam of death soared towards the unknown shield. He could not see any sign of it coming from the two boys' who were still crying with renewed pain. His eyes then caught sight of Harry and what he saw frightened him more than anything ever had.

Harry covered in a blue-white rippling light similar to the shield his curse would soon hit. It flowed over the boy like water but in all directions at the same time. His eyes were shinning brightly with an untapped emotion Voldemort had not seen in a long time. He thought briefly that it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He could feel power coming from the boy and shield, power he could not grasp. The boys' raven black messy hair waved about as though in a slight breeze.

Voldemort then realised he should have killed him first, and without magic as his curse smashed into the blue-white shield, engulfed. The shield, then changed from blue-white to blood red as it expanded slowly, he was about to turn-tail and run when it flashed out bright, filling the whole room. He could not see, he could not do anything, as he screamed in an agony he had never thought possible. It was burning him, hotter than the sun. Blazing through the windows as it shook the ground, they shattered spilling out of the house.

Sirius Black, James Potters long time best friend had just arrived outside the Potters, and had stared for a few seconds in horror from atop his flying motor bike, staring at the broken down front door, when the ground shook and his bike toppled over throwing him clear and to the gravely road. Sirius looked up towards the house not noticing Rubius Hagrid had also arrived. Both had to shield their eyes as a powerful rippling blood red light erupted from all of the windows as they shattered, and threw the broken down door. They could still see the shadow of the light through their arms. The ground then suddenly stopped shaking and the light briefly flashed blue before disappearing.

"Sirius!" Hagrid the giant of a man said hoisting him off the ground onto his feet. "Wha' was that?"

Sirius looked up into the bushy bearded face of the giant man and into his fearful beetle black eyes. "I… I don't know." He sniffled feeling tears begin to roll down his blue eyes as he ran his fingers through his shaggy mass of black hair, panic stricken.

Hagrid without response started making his way fiercely towards the house. Sirius gathered his wits and removed his wand from pocket to hand, as he followed Hagrid closely. The two entered the house quietly, Sirius briefly registered Hagrid's' pink umbrella in hand that concealed his broken wand.

"James!" Hagrid suddenly called rushing forward a few more paces. They found James lying on the hallway floor bleeding profusely from his head. Sirius shakily dropped to his knees and placed two fingers on his friends' neck. He sighed slightly in mild relief when he found a pulse.

Sirius took a deep breath and waved his wand over his friend. James's eyes flicked open immediately as he sat bolt upright. "Sirius?" he breathed out wincing, "Lily… the boys'… are they okay?" he asked desperately, grabbing the front of his best friends tee shirt pulling him closer. "Are they okay, please Merlin, let them be okay!" he begged.

"I thin' they are!" Hagrid boomed, "I can hear crying from upstairs!" they all stopped for a second, even breathing as they listened intently. They all heard it… crying. James bolted up from the floor almost throwing Sirius down as he used him to get up. He rushed up the stairs, barely aware of Hagrid and Sirius following with just as much urgency.

They reached the children's room and saw Justin and Jason sitting in the crib crying, a huge burnt out gap in the bars in front of them. The wall in front was burnt and blackened. The two crying boys, the one on the right, Justin had a bleeding lightning bolt-shaped cut on the right hand side of his forehead. Jason had the same cut on the left hand side of his forehead.

The three looked around for Harry, and found him silently shaking Lily, who was lying on the floor bleeding; she did not look very responsive, but they could see she was still breathing. James rushed to her side after snatching Sirius's wand.

Sirius for his part picked up Harry and held his Godson gently in his arms. He loved all three triplets but Harry, his Godson always' held that little extra place in his heart. Harry snuggled up in his arms, up against his chest yawning cutely. Sirius smiled sadly, as he watched Hagrid scoop up both Jason and Justin and try to comfort them both.

James waved Sirius's wand over Lily and she slowly opened her eyes. "Are you, okay?" he asked gently, worry evident in his voice and eyes. She nodded confusedly then sat up, fast almost hitting his head with her own.

"The boys? What did that monster do with our babies?" she cried out as tears started pouring freely from her eyes, and she grabbed hold of James, holding him for support.

"Shhhh," he soothed, holding her tight in his strong arms. "They're fine. Hagrid's' got Jason and Justin, and Sirius has Harry. They're fine." As he finished speaking, he yelped as she threw him to the ground and was rushing over to Hagrid where she finally noticed them crying and almost snatched both babies from the friendly giant. Holding one in each arm, she cuddled them and rocked them until they finally fell to sleep. The other three just watched. Sirius was not sure if Harry had also fallen asleep and was glad, Lily did not feel the need to hold all three at once.

Lily finally sat on a rocking chair she liked to sit while reading her children stories and sighed, relief filling her being. "What happened, why have these two got cuts on their heads?" she demanded hotly. "Has Harry been cut too?" she added looking daggers at Sirius to answer immediately or suffer immense pain. He chose to answer.

"Harry's' unscratched," he answered shakily, "I never saw what happened, I arrived just before that earth quake; then there was a huge red light coming from inside, it was too bright to even look at."

"Ay, look at this," Hagrid suddenly said bending down and picking up some shredded black material and showing them. "Wha' is it?"

James and Lily gapped at it for a moment when a voice spoke, making everyone jump. "I believe that would be all that remains of Voldemort." Hagrid flinched at the name and dropped the black material in disgust. "Please," the aged headmaster, Albus Dumbledore asked, "I need you too all, tell me what you can remember?"

They all nodded and James began telling them what happened to him downstairs, a few tears floated in his eyes. When James had finished telling them of what happened to him, Lily relived the events she could recall vividly. She was shaking when she was speaking, so James put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Sirius and Hagrid then told him what they had seen. All through the explanation, Albus Dumbledore's' blue eyes twinkled faster and faster as he peered at them over his half-moon spectacles, stroking his long white beard that matched his hair, he had tucked into the belt of his purple robes, with gold moons and stars.

"Hmm," Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he walked over to Lily and the two boys' sleeping in her arms. "They both have the same scar?" he asked more to himself than anyone else, but they all nodded anyway. "And Harry doesn't?" they nodded again. Dumbledore pulled his wand from his pocket muttering some unheard words, and then suddenly a bright smile lit up on his face. "I believe these two have just survived the impossible. They survived the killing curse, probably rebounding it upon Voldemort."

The other occupants of the room stared at Dumbledore in utter shock and confusion, except one. Harry Potter who was not sleeping soundly in his Godfathers arms as they thought, but watching quietly with a small smile that could melt the hearts of anyone who saw. Dumbledore briefly glanced the boy and thought for a second he saw the boys' eyes glowing, but on a second look it was gone, so shook the thought clear from his mind.

Albus Dumbledore returned his gaze back to Harry's' brothers' and smiled. "Gentlemen," he said nodding at the still gawking men, "and lady," he nodded at Lily before gesturing the two boys' sleeping in her arms. "I present to you, the-boys'-who-lived."

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry potter a small ten-year-old boy. It was his tenth birthday. He sat alone in his room in the comfortable chair beside his bed, he remembered his Godfather Sirius, and his wife Sheryl bought him the chair a few birthdays' back.

Harry was reading a new book his little seven-year-old sister, Juniper or June for short, had bought him for a present that he had recently opened. His room was dark, even though it was daylight. He had shut the curtains, and switched on the small lamp on the table by his chair for atmosphere. The book June had bought him was an action/adventure with Dragons and magic, swords, kings, knights and based more on ancient times.

Young Harry had a few more presents resting on his bed unopened, but he was in no real hurry. He always opened his little sisters presents first, he loved her more than anyone else, and she always' found a nice novel for him on Christmas or his Birthday in a muggle bookshop. He smiled as he read the last page of chapter one, _what it must be like to be a hero,_ he thought.

His older brothers' must have known what it felt like. Well they are both only a few minuets older than him. Sirius had told him once that he was born seconds before midnight on the 31st of July 1980. He was lucky that he was not born any later; if he was born 1st of August instead he might have got completely forgotten on his Birthday. Well he knew June and Sirius would never forget him.

Being the brother of the-boys'-who-lived is not as great as people would think. Harry's' parents' were always' giving Jason and Justin all of their attention, love and support. They gave some to June as well, but still if they wanted it, even his little sister is ignored.

Harry does love his parents', but how they ever forgot his birthday was beyond him, he was born the same day as their precious boys'-who-lived. He often thought that title was quite stupid considering they will not be boys' forever, but then that is their problem not his.

Harry had wondered how in Merlins name they could have destroyed Voldemort. They did not seem very special to him, they were not smart, or cleaver in the slightest, they did not even seem to be very powerful. Their accidental magic was not nearly as dangerous as his. Even June had caused some serious damage with hers. Harry had also noticed that if his two brothers ever referred to Voldemort, mainly when showing off, they said You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry remembered with a soft chuckled when he had said in front of his family, Sirius, Sheryl and uncle Remus Lupin included. "Voldemort can't have been very powerful if Jason and Justin beat him."

Everyone stared at him in a completely gob smacked manner, never having heard him say the name out loud before, all though his little sister flinched slightly, he was rewarded with his brothers' flinches, yelps and frightened expressions. Wow, did his mother yell herself hoarse for frightening his brothers'. His father also yelled at him for accusing his favourite sons, (he actually admitted they were his favourites), of being weak. Harry and June after that were in his room giggling insanely. She had confided in him that day that she also did not think them capable. Ever since that day he saw a new spark of determination to be better in his sisters' eyes, and if they were talking about Voldemort both used his name, no matter who was around to hear it. He thought their little sister saying 'Voldemort' would bring his brothers too do so as well, but they still flinched and looked scared when its spoken.

Harry started as he heard his door being thrown open and looked up to see June, her emerald green eyes sparkled as she grinned cheekily at him; her long black hair neatly tied with a white ribbon. She wore a pretty white summer dress with shoes and socks to match.

"There you are, Harry," she said beaming with pleasure at having found her 'favourite' brother. "Happy Birthday!" she chimed as she bounced excitedly further into his room.

Harry grinned and put a place marker in his book; he stood and placed it on his table, rather than finding space for it on one of his many bookshelves that lined his sky blue walls. He must have had hundreds of books on magic, (Runes, Alchemy, spells and potions), and even about fifty novels. He got books off everybody he knew; sometimes he wished someone other than Sirius and Sheryl would get him something else. He has a room of his own for when he stays at his Godfathers, and there he has a TV, computer and even a stereo system with loads of CD's, and DVD's. His brothers' had all of that in this house but his parents never thought he would like that here too. He did not even think they have seen his room at Sirius's. His sister was just as down on her luck with that sort of thing too, though at least she has a small boom box and TV.

"Thanks, June," he finally replied moving over too her and enveloping her in a big hug that she gladly reciprocated. "Thanks for the book, you always' get me something fun to read."

June giggled as they pulled apart from each other. "You're welcome, Harry. What else did you get?" Harry gestured the bed and she giggled again. "I don't see why they even bother wrapping them; anybody could tell they're books." She then sighed. "Have you seen how many presents the idiot twins have?" they giggled together at the privet nickname they have for their brothers'.

"No, how many?"

She looked darkly before she answered. "I didn't really count but let's say they started opening them over half an hour ago, and they've still got loads to go. Mum and Dad even managed to get them both a Nimbus 2000 broom each and it hasn't even come out to buy yet."

Harry just shrugged, sighing. He would really like a broom but he doubted his parents would buy him a Nimbus, if anything it would be the lamest broom they could find. Harry has never even been taught how to fly, but when he watched his brothers, he knew that was where he belonged, soaring through the sky with the wind in his hair. He even liked Quidditch, not that his father ever asked him.

"Harry?" he was bought out of his dreaming by his sisters' voice, she giggled at him. "I thought I lost you there. I bet I know what about," she added causing him to blush, she just knew him too well. "You want a broom too?"

Harry nodded briefly then shrugged. "It doesn't matter, it's not like I'll get one even if I asked."

She nodded her head sadly in complete agreement. "I know what you mean, I asked for tickets to watch the Nighthawks play Quidditch for my Birthday last year, but dad got us all tickets to go see the Wasps."

Harry chuckled at the memory with an amused shake of his head. "I know, can't even get to go see our favourite team play. Nevertheless, it was funny that the Wasps lost to the Cannons. The look on dads face when their team lost to such a lame team as the Cannons."

They both snickered happily grinning at the thought. "At least the Nighthawks won their game." She replied amusedly. "Oh, I almost forgot why I interrupted you. Sirius and Sheryl have arrived with a present, they wouldn't let me see it, but I think its big, and defiantly not a book. We are also going to that new indoor play park that's just opened in Diagon Alley. Mum said she invited a few other kids for 'Jason's' and Justin's' big day'" she rolled her eyes. "You would think they didn't know it was your Birthday too."

Harry grinned and took his sisters hand, and the two walked out of his room closing the door behind them. "I don't think they ever remember it's my Birthday. I don't even know whether they bothered to even get me anything," he shrugged sadly.

June sighed sadly remembering his last Birthday their parents' did not get him anything. He had made her promise not to say anything, though she had been angry, she did not mention it. She had often wondered what her mum and dad saw in the idiot twins', they were such arrogant big-headed prats.

Harry, they should be extremely proud off. He has the highest grades at school and is the kindest and bravest person she knows. She knew Harry would do anything for her, and he proved that at school when she was being picked on by some bullies who were bigger and older than she was.

Harry had stood up for her while Jason and Justin just stood by and watched. Harry had got beaten severely for it, but he didn't cry or scream out, he just took it, all the crying was done by her as she screamed for someone to help her brother. When the bullies were finally pulled off him, he stood up without complaint, all though she could see he was hurt, he didn't say so, he had two black eyes, a bloody nose and a cut lip, but the first thing he did was hug her and comfort her, making sure she was unhurt.

After that incident at school, for some reason both she and Harry could not workout he got into trouble for fighting, no matter how many times they told the truth of what happened nobody would listen. It was made even worse that the idiot twins' cowardice made them lie, sticking up for the bullies. She wished they went to a muggle school that wouldn't believe everything the twins said. Two weeks after the bullies were tormenting her again while a crowd watched.

She was shoved hard to the ground and sprained her wrist catching herself; she had just started crying but stopped in shock when she saw Harry sprinted at the boy who had pushed her. She had never seen him looking angry before, it was scary, and a sight she never wanted to see directed at her.

June's' kind caring, happy go lucky brother was furious. She felt like the air around the playground was on fire, as she watched her brother she could tell whatever happened he was the cause.

He then did something she never imagined he would ever do. Harry punched the laughing boy in the face; the crowd seemed to wince in unison as they heard the huge cracking sound as his fist connected. The bully knocked flying, literally sent ten feet where he lay unconscious. Harry then stood in-between her and the four remaining bullies who were no longer laughing but stood petrified of her big brothers furry, they soon turned tail and ran. Harry soon turned to her and his eyes no longer filled with hate and anger, but the same love and affection he usually wore. He helped her off the ground and they hugged, that weird feeling they all felt coming from him gone, she was surprised he did not get in trouble for it, because the boys' who ran away, pure-bloods went and grassed themselves up, and admitted that they beat Harry up last time and he didn't start it.

"At least we know, Sirius will have got you something nice," she finally said. "He always' gets us something nice. He knows the idiot twins get everything. And he treats you more like a son anyway, with that room at his house full of gadgets, toys and even a TV bigger than either of the twins."

Harry laughed grinning guiltily. "Sometimes I wish he was my dad. He always' listens to what I have to say. Not to mention the fact he actually takes us to Nighthawk games behind dads back."

June giggled excitedly. "Yeah, there's that big game 29th of August, my Birthday, Sirius said he'll get tickets. He also said we can bring a couple of extra people each if we can find some friends."

Harry laughed. "At least if we managed to find some friends it would be because they like us, not stupid scars."

June grinned giggling as they finally entered the living room. The large room, with several leather chairs and sofas' had wrapping paper all over the place. Harry and June could not even see the floor. Their two brothers were both sitting in amongst the paper admiring their new brooms. Harry gave them slightly envious looks; June squeezed his hand for support and comfort. He looked at her and she smiled at him. Sirius, Sheryl and their parents were all sitting on a barely paper free sofa talking. Sirius having been waiting for Harry's' arrival immediately spotted him.

"Harry!" he said beaming with joy. Harry grinned in reply as he got up from his seat and carefully traversed the wrapping paper on the floor. "June I asked you to fetch your brother fifteen minuets ago," he reprimanded playfully.

June giggled for a moment before she put on a stony expression. "Well, I was wishing my 'favourite' brother a Happy Birthday." Harry could not help but notice his parents did not come over to greet him with birthday greetings.

Sirius grinned pretending that his friends were not the arseholes he had watched them become. He always' loved Harry and June, they were the fun kids, and he had tried hanging out with James and the idiot twins as Harry and June called them, but he found their idea of fun nothing but Quidditch. Sure Sirius like Harry and June loved the sport, not that James paid attention to what they like, even though he knew both had Nighthawk posters in their rooms. James had even taken them all to a Wasps VS Cannons game on June's Birthday, as her Birthday treat, even though, she like Harry and him supported the Nighthawks. The three of them secretly cheered on the Cannons though and were happy they won.

Sirius knew Harry to be a remarkable kid, and not just the smart bookworm James and Lily think. Sure he is smarter than most, but that is not all he likes to do. Sirius was exceptionally proud of Harry's' pranking genius; if the Marauders had, Harry around the school would have been cowering in fear. James has been encouraging, Jason and Justin to re-start the Marauders when they start Hogwarts, and Sirius had been encouraging Harry to do the same, though using a new name. Sirius liked to think he was more original than James was; the Marauders were long since past, and with the traitorous git Wormtail behind bars, the name has lost its usual gusto.

"Well, Happy Birthday mate," he said cheerfully with a huge smile for the boy he thought of and treated more like a son than his own father. "Come on," he added grabbing Harry's' wrist and leading him and his sister across the lounge, probably the two smartest people in the room, he did not really like to admit that a seven year old and ten year old were smarter than he is, but it is true. "Sheryl and I have got you something we know you'll love."

Harry grinned excitedly as they reached the sofa with his parents and Sheryl; he was only slightly hurt his parents did not greet him with a Happy Birthday. "Happy Birthday, Harry," Sheryl said with a caring smile, she too did not like the fact his parents poured all of their time and affection into the twins. She of course knew Harry was their triplet, but also knew he did not like to be called such.

"Thank you," he said blushing as she gave him a big hug. She had never understood why Lily and James never paid much attention to him, he was the good looking, smart and witty boy, she knew he was going to get far in life. She soon gave June a big hug; another unappreciated child who she knew would go far in life.

"Well, Harry," Sirius, said gaining everyone's attention. James wondered what Sirius got him this year; his best mate seemed to outdo himself each year when it came to Harry. He thought if Sirius was not careful he will be buying him a car by his seventeenth birthday, he thought he best not mention it otherwise he will. They watched as Sirius ducked behind the sofa and pulled out a long thin squared wrapped present. "This was incredibly hard to get; I know you'll love it though."

Harry grinned as Sirius handed it over. Harry's' heartbeat quickened as he felt a weird pulse run through his hands at its touch. He sat down on the sofa next to Sheryl, both she and Sirius were grinning stupidly. He slowly unwrapped it to reveal a long varnished red wood case. James, the twins, Harry and June all gasped as they saw the platinum words on the case that looked like fire blowing in the wind. Harry's' breathing became ragged as he flipped the catches, opened the case to reveal a long perfect red oak racing broom, on its handle in lettering just like the case, 'Firewind'.

Harry looked up at Sirius's grinning face with his mouth wide open. "You got me a Firewind, how?" he croaked out. "They aren't released for another year and a half. Seven months after Nimbus 2000's release."

Sirius laughed merrily, he was happy to see Harry loved it, and James's awed expression was just an added benefit. "I met the designer a few weeks back, well I didn't know he was then. We were talking about Quidditch and then got on to talking about racing brooms. I mentioned that your mum and dad were buying your brothers a broom each and said I planned to treat you to one as well. Well I mentioned I didn't know anyone at Nimbus like ya dad, so I weren't going to be able to get one of those, he actually grinned at me and laughed before he told me he created the Firewind. It didn't take much persuasion for him to sale me one."

"Merlin, Sirius!" Harry cried out in joy. "It's the best broom ever," he said. "Zero to one hundred and ninety in eight seconds, that's faster than Nimbus 2000. Advanced breaking and the new hypersensitive steering system, hand constructed. Its not even going to be sold to the public, only two hundred are to be made before the Firebolt comes out in three and half years." Harry glanced his fathers and brothers faces, they were buggy eyed with shock and confusion

James could barely believe his ears, his bookworm son knew about brooms. Not only that he looked over the moon that Sirius got him a very rare broom, one better that Jason and Justin. He wished he bumped into the Firewinds creator; Sirius may have to get Harry a car next year to top that.

"Its brilliant, Harry," June suddenly piped in grinning happily for her brother. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he said. "And thanks Sirius, Sheryl, I would give you both a hug but my hands are full right now. I love you both."

Sirius and Sheryl both smiled with pride, and Sheryl did not miss the hurt look that briefly flashed in Lily's' eyes, she thought that maybe there was hope for Harry's' parents' to stop being idiots.

"No worries Harry," Sirius said beaming with pleasure. "As soon as we all get back from this play park place you can try out your broom."

Harry laughed. "And there was me wanting to go see the Wasps loose to the Nighthawks in today's match."

James suddenly snorted as though he doubted it. "Nighthawks win against the wasps, that's not going to happen."

Harry grinned at his father who had never talked with him about much before so maybe Quidditch was the answer. "Sorry to disappoint you dad, but our Seeker Leary is the best in the league, not to mention the three brilliant Chasers, your team may have a couple of great Beaters and one great Chaser, but mum could play Keeper better than Ryan's."

James looked gob smacked, Harry knew Quidditch, and seemed to support the Nighthawks. "Nonsense," Justin butted in as he and his brother came over. "Nighthawks won't stand a chance, Wasps will beat them no question, though you're right about mum being a better Keeper."

"Hey!" Lily protested as everybody laughed.

"Want to make a wager on the outcome?" Harry suddenly asked his brothers and father with raised eyebrows, as he closed and locked his broom in its case.

"Alright," James agreed. "Name your price."

Harry grinned and looked at his sister and Sirius who both nodded that they were in. "one thousand Galleons each, plus the losers buys the winner session tickets for their teams next year. And not just one ticket each for every game, ten."

James looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at Justin and Jason, ignoring his wives scowling disapproving look, the boys' nodded their acceptance.

"Okay," James finally agreed glad his wife was not going to stop them. "So that's ten tickets to every Nighthawks game for you if they win, plus thee thousand Galleons. And if we win ten tickets to every Wasps game, plus three thousand Galleons."

Harry nodded and was grinning with June and Sirius at their sure win. "We'll enjoy taking your money, and the next season, dad," June said cheekily.

"I can't believe you three support the Nighthawks," James said shaking his head in disapproval. "And Sirius, I thought you were a Wasps fan?"

Sirius just shook his head sadly. "Sorry mate, you just assumed I was. You should have asked. I've been taking theses two to Nighthawk games all season."

"What!" Jason demanded in shock. "That's where you three kept going all the time." He turned to his father. "Dad that's not fair, why didn't you take us to all the Wasps games. We could have all gone today."

James laughed. "I didn't know they went, plus I had work, you know Sirius's job isn't like mine. He's just a self employed magical mechanic; he can bunk off whenever he wants."

"Hey!" Sirius complained. "My jobs very important, without me your car would never be running right."

Harry laughed. "If I had a wand I could probably do it," he joked amusedly.

"Well dads not as versatile as you," June shot back cheekily making the other's laugh.

"Well, if you're all done," Lily begun. "We have somewhere to get to; we're already a few minuets late. The Diggory's, The Longbottom's', Weasley's' and Luna Lovegood whose coming with the Weasley's' since her father can't make it will be wondering where we are."

"Okay, mum," said Harry standing up. "I'll just go put my broom in my room." He said dashing off with his now most prized possession, seconded only by June.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry soon returned to find only Sirius and June waiting for him by the floo fire. "The others went on ahead." Sirius informed him on seeing the questioning look in his eyes. "They didn't want their guests to wait too long."

He nodded and sighed sadly. "I always thought it was a mothers or fathers job to wait for their children."

Sirius nodded. "You even think about it I'll prank you so bad, you'll wish I left you behind."

Harry grinned cheekily as he took a pinch of grey floo powder and threw it into the flames where they flashed up emerald green. "Okay mum," he said stepping into the flames. "Diagon Centre," he added as he disappeared just hearing June giggling and Sirius chuckling with amusement.

Harry was spat out of the fire at the other end awkwardly as usual. He really hated floo travel; he could never land right and always felt queasy after.

He landed flat on his face and his glasses fell of shattering. He sighed sadly. He felt as though his glasses had definitely cut him. He looked up and could see everyone else, plus other families talking.

Nobody had even noticed his predicament; he saw blood dripping from his brow onto the floor. He scrambled off the floor to his feet picking up his broken glasses. He sure hoped there was enough lens still in them for magic to regenerate.

Harry always thought his mum knew he could not land right with floo travel, and might have saw fit to wait and catch him on his Birthday.

Harry sighed again, a common occurrence on his birthday. He thought about waiting for Sirius to fix them but he hated not being able to see for too long, so he walked up to a red haired man who had a frightened looking red haired girl cowering next to him. He was talking interestedly to the woman Harry knew to be Mrs. Longbottom; the man who was not Mr. Longbottom wore glasses so he knew he should be able to fix his.

"Excuse me Sir," Harry said gaining his attention, "could you fix my glasses please, nobody bothered to catch me when I was spat out of the fire. I hate floo travel; someone should really invent something nicer. Is there a rule saying all translocation magic's have to feel horrible?"

The man looked taken-a-back by such a statement before he chuckled. The girl was staring at him in fascination and he could just see a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"Of course," the man agreed taking the offered glasses. "Ginny here," he pointed to the red haired girl who blushed. "Doesn't like floo travel either." He soon repaired the glasses. "Good as new," he said returning them and Harry quickly put the back on his nose.

"Thank you Sir," Harry grinned.

"You're welcome," he smiled back. "But did you know you've got a small cut above your eyebrow?"

Harry nodded. "Yea…" he wiped it with his hand and looked at the small bit of blood on his fingers. "It doesn't matter; it will heal fine by itself."

The man smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my daughter Ginny," he said shaking Harry's' hand.

Harry then offered his hand to the girl who could barely retrain her self as she took his hand. His touch felt strangely electrifying, but she quickly let go because of shyness around him. Harry frowned for a moment feeling a weird tingle at her touch but shrugged it off as a little static electricity. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The two red heads looked shocked.

"Oh," Mr. Weasley said suddenly smiling. "You have the same family name as Jason and Justin."

Harry laughed humourlessly. "I'm their brother." The two Weasley looked surprised. "Wow; I can't believe you never even knew they had a brother. We have a sister too."

"You have a sister," Mr. Weasley blurted out. "I never even knew about you."

Harry shrugged slightly sad. "Well if you'll excuse me. Sirius and my sister just arrived." Before waiting for a response, Harry made his way over to them. "Hey Sirius?"

"Yeah pup."

"Did you know the Weasley's didn't even know June and I existed?" he asked sadly.

"What!" Sirius asked frowning. "I would have thought your dad would have mentioned you to Arthur, they do work in Law Enforcement together."

Harry sighed. "I was just talking to him; he fixed my glasses when I fell from the fire. I hate this I feel like an outsider on my own Birthday."

Sirius put a hand on his Godsons shoulder, he hated seeing either Harry or June like this and both normally looked very unhappy on their Birthdays'. He looked around and saw the other children giving gifts to Jason and Justin; he doubted any of them even knew it was Harry's' Birthday too.

He remembered all those years ago when Voldemort was destroyed, Justin and Jason cried while Harry was trying to help his mother the best a fifteen month old baby could… and yet Lily had not even hugged him and wish him a happy day.

Sirius knew that was all Harry had ever wanted on his Birthday. While Jason and Justin got that and anything else they wanted, he knew all Harry wanted was his parents' attention.

"It will be okay Harry," June suddenly said hugging her brother, to which he gladly reciprocated feeling her warmth and caring. "I feel the same on my Birthday… and Christmas. But we have each other, and Sirius and Sheryl." Harry smiled as he moved back from her hug. "You always' make me feel better too."

"Thanks," Harry said sighing as he looked around at the entrance foyer realising everyone had gone through. "Come on lets go then." The other two nodded and they entered into an extra area where two security men and a woman at the desk stood by the door into the main facility.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked, gaining their attention. "I'm afraid there's a privet party; you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Sirius," Harry moaned. "I'm ten and considering becoming a drunk. I knew something like this would happen. I bet you ten Galleons when we say our names it won't matter, she won't care and then we can go back to our house and I can fly my Firawind."

Sirius chuckled; the woman watched in confusion. "All right you're on."

"Hello Miss." Harry said politely. "My names Harry Potter and this is my sister June, and my Godfather Sirius, can we go in now?"

She looked at him as though he was crazy. Sirius gulped, he was going to loose ten Galleons. "The-boys'-who-lived don't have any brother or sister. Nice try but do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Harry smirked. "I choose not to answer that," he replied dryly causing Sirius and June to laugh and the woman to go red with anger.

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave," she said hotly.

Harry sighed sadly. "Something messed up always' happens," he said to Sirius. "How much you want to bet dad doesn't notice me and June aren't even there?"

"I'm not taking that bet," Sirius said rather heatedly. "That's a suckers bet. I'm gonna kill James the arrogant pig headed arse."

Harry turned back to face the stupid woman. "I believe I will actually call you stupid. If you didn't notice how much like my father I look."

"GET OUT YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY!" she suddenly screamed at him causing the security guards to approach, but everybody stopped as they noticed the door to the centre had opened and a very angry looking Lily Potter was standing there.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at the woman.

"This brat!" she pointed to Harry. "Is trying to claim he's your son."

"Don't call him that you stupid woman!" Lily demanded. She gulped. Harry had never seen his mother stick up for him before, and it lit a slight flicker of hope in his heart. "He is my son." The woman paled, loosing all the blood from her face. She was going to loose her job for this. "Come on you three, Ginny Weasley asked where you were, and when I couldn't see you I came out." And the slight flicker in his heart was blown out, at least Ginny thought of him.

Harry shrugged and he, Sirius and June followed Lily into the main chamber. There were tables and chairs in this section they could see a swimming pool and ice rink in the distance, and to their right a huge maze like jungle gym with ball pits and slides and probably loads of magical things that they could not see.

The place had every colour Harry could imagine. If he were not feeling so low he would probably really enjoy the place. The other kids were already off enjoying themselves. June was already grinning from ear to ear and had run off to play with a couple of other kids her age. Sirius also ventured off towards where the adults were sitting, smile back in place, be it fake.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry just walked over to a table and chairs in the far corner and sat down. He did not know what he should be doing. He was not good at making friends; and all the other kids as far as he could tell were either a lot younger than he is with his sister, or with the idiot twins. If Voldemort ever returned Harry knew he would kill the evil git again for ruining his life.

He rested his head in his arms on the table. He hoped nobody decided to bother him, not that he expected many would. He really would like to go and play but knew he would look quite stupid by himself. He realised after a few minuets that tears had started to leak from his eyes and he was silently sobbing. He was like this on every Birthday for as long as he could remember, even most Christmas's.

Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were standing together listening board out of their skulls to the-boys'-who-lived telling everybody what they got for their Birthday. Ginny had always' thought they would be brave selfless Knights. However, she discovered they are both jerks. She had told Luna about their brother and Luna asked them about him. They just said 'so we have a brother' and then continued talking about themselves.

As if by instinct, both she and Luna looked round. They could see Harry sitting in a corner by himself with his head in his arms. He seemed so sad and unhappy all by himself. It was as if she could feel his sadness. Suddenly for reasons the two sad girls could not understand they took each others hands, and started walking away from the conceited twins towards Harry who was very polite and sweet when he spoke to her dad earlier.

Ginny heard her annoying brother Ron calling her back but she just ignored him as they reached Harry. He seemed to be crying about something, and as if sensing them sat up sharply, staring at them fearfully. She never noticed before because she was being all shy to look, but he had the most captivating and beautiful eyes she had ever seen, even when red and puffy.

"Oh, hello Ginny," he said sadly. "It's nice to see you again. I thought you were hanging around with my brothers?"

She gulped and decided not to lie about why she no longer was. "They're boring, and just talk about themselves. I felt like kicking them both." She blushed brightly as she nervously spoke.

Harry smiled and was about to reply when interrupted by a plump red haired woman. "Ginny!" she reprimanded causing her to recoil. "Why have you come over here. Go back and play with the Birthday boys. You're being rude."

Ginny looked unable to answer, and the blonde, blue-eyed girl with her seemed not to care as she watched with a dreamy look. So Harry answered for her. "It's my Birthday too. If nobody. Namely my mum and dad didn't bother to mention my existences then you were probably unaware that Jason, Justin and I are triplets."

Mrs Weasley and Ginny looked at him in shock and horror. The blonde girl looked only mildly surprised, and seemed really weird, but to Harry weird just meant interesting.

Harry sighed sadly and stood up, walking slowly towards the jungle gym.

Harry climbed in and up a rope ladder. He manoeuvred his way through, utterly depressed. In fact, if he had been paying attention he might have noticed all the interesting magical games and other things he passed. Or the soft apple green water rippling glow swimming around his body. Harry finally stopped and sat down atop a huge vertical slide that dropped into a ball pit just as the green glow faded away. He noticed his sister and some other younger kids in the pit below.

Suddenly June looked up to see her big brother sitting atop the slide. She wondered whether he planed on using it. She grinned at him. "Hi Harry!" she waved, and he heard one of the others ask who he is. "That's Harry. The best big brother in the world."

Harry laughed a little. She always' managed to make him feel better. "Hiya mate," suddenly a red haired boy sat to one side of him.

"Yea…" another identical to the first sat the other side of him. "The names Fred."

"And I'm George."

Harry chuckled. "I'm Harry. Err I'm going to guess and say the idiot twins. Err… that would be the twits-who-lived, were boring you to death?"

The red haired twins grinned widely at him. "Yea…" Fred agreed.

"Heard your triplets recently…"

"Yep, but you don't seem anything like them…"

"Happy Birthday!" they chimed together.

"Err, thanks," Harry replied. "And I'm happy to say I'm nothing like my idiot brothers'. I actually care about other people and what they have to say."

Fred and George nodded. "It would be fun to push them off here wouldn't it? How would we trick them into coming. Ron's already warned them about us."

"How about a banana?" Harry suggested causing the twins to burst out laughing.

"So…" one said.

"Why don't you like them?" the other finished.

Harry laughed humourlessly. He shrugged he didn't care whether people know the truth. "How would you two feel if you had two brothers that everybody knew and paid all the attention too, including your parents. And not only that but nobody even knew you or your little sister existed? Lets say you're their triplet and your parents still forget you on your birthday. But get them anything they want and all you want is a loving hug and a Birthday greeting?"

The twins looked horrified at the thought as they watched Harry drop down into the ball pit. He stood up and actually smiled. That was fun. His sister and her new friends had wondered off since the Weasley twins showed up.

"Harry!" a soft shy voice called. Ginny and her friend had found him again. "This is Luna," she said gesturing her blonde friend. "We wanted you to come and play with us."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Sure. If you can help me out. I want to go down this slide again. It was fun."

The girls both giggled and offered their free hands. For some reason they were not even sure of they did not feel like letting go of each other (and they had tried). Harry took their hands and they pulled him out.

He felt a weird tingle running through his body as they stood still in a circle holding each other's hands. They did not notice every body suddenly turn their heads towards the three stopping in confusion as they all felt three simultaneous pulses of magic.

As everyone shrugged off what they felt as accidental magic, Sirius watched the two girls and Harry running off hand in hand in wonder. He knew he felt something come from them because it was obvious everyone but the three children felt it.

He wondered what destiny might have up its sleeve. He was glad Harry had found some friends to play with; maybe they will make him happy. He could invite them round for dinner tomorrow. Sirius has a few old Shooting Star brooms; maybe the girls and Harry would like to go flying.

He soon began arranging a play date for the three, and Mrs. Weasley excitedly agreed to ask Luna's' father. He did not miss the confused look James gave him, but his friend did not comment. The guy really should get a clue, and it seemed he might eventually. Sirius just hopes its sooner rather than later.

"So," Luna began a conversation as she Harry and Ginny wound their way through the jungle gym hand in had. "What did you get for your birthday, Harry?"

"Oh," Harry said grinning widely. "I got a novel off my sister. She always picks a really great one for me from a muggle bookshop. I got a few other books I haven't opened yet. Uncle Remus always' finds me an interesting book with all sorts of fun spells for when I start Hogwarts. But I haven't opened his yet. Oh, and Sirius bought me a Firawind racing broom."

Ginny stopped still in her tracks, forcing the other two to copy this action. She was looking at him in shock. "You have a Firawind. Oh my god. That's the best broom ever. Your brothers said they got Nimbus 2000's… wow Sirius must really love you." Harry chuckled as they continued towards the top of the slide. "What did your mum and dad get you?"

Harry looked uncomfortable and just shrugged. "Dunno, and to be honest I don't really care. I haven't since last year. My parents are stinking rich and I wouldn't be surprised if I weren't even in their will, not that I'm bothered. I would only end up giving most of it to charity. I don't need it. I'm more than smart enough to make my own money when I finish school. Though even if Sirius has a kid, which doesn't seem likely. I am to become the next head of his family." Harry just shrugged as if it was not important, but the two girls with him looked mortified. Even Luna lost her dazed expression at this piece of information.

"Well I'm throwing out those stupid boys'-who-lived fairytale books then," Ginny said embarrassedly blushing at her slip.

Harry burst out laughing. "I can't believe you actually have them. They're nothing but drivel and lies. Did you know it says on those books that five percent of the profit goes to charity?"

"Yea…" Luna agreed blushing that she admitted to owning some too. "That's nice isn't it?"

Harry grinned at her naivety. "Yea, but where do you think the rest of the profit goes?" the two girls shrugged. "Most of it goes to my brothers." They gasped. "Yea, I know… actually last year when I found out, I suggested for them to allow all the profit to go to charity. The selfish gits laughed at me."

"They what?" Fred said. They had reached the top of the slide and found the Weasley twins still sitting there.

"They're loaded and they won't let the money those stupid books make go to charity," George added looking disgusted. Harry just nodded sadly.

"Oh, Fred, George, guess what broom Sirius got Harry for his Birthday," Ginny suddenly said changing the subject from something depressing like finding out your favourite storybook heroes in reality are jerks.

The twin peeked up. "So what brooms that. I'm not sure anything could outdo Nimbus 2000's, but we're listening."

"A Firawind," Ginny said grinning happily at her brothers awed expressions.

"Bloody awesome," they declared in unison. "We'll all have to get together sometime and play a game of Quidditch."

Harry grinned at the thought. "Okay. How about Saturday? You four can come over to my house. We have our own Quidditch pitch. We can challenge my brothers. We have all the equipment, and Sirius has a few old Shooting Stars we can borrow if anyone needs a broom."

"Yea," Fred said excitedly. "George and I have brooms but Luna and Ginny will need to borrow one. If we can find two more players for our team we can challenge your brothers to a full match?"

Harry grinned and could not help but notice the excited look of Ginny's pretty face, wondering only briefly, why he thought that before shaking the thought away. "That would be great. We can get Sirius to play keeper. He was supposed to be quite good when he was at school. No doubt, my brothers will get dad to play Seeker. I want to play Chaser. What about you four?"

"We're Beaters," Fred and George said proudly.

"I want to play Chaser too," piped Ginny happily.

"Chaser," Luna agreed nervously.

"Cool," George nodded. "Now all we need is a Seeker."

"Hang on," Fred said looking over towards the tables where he saw the young man he was looking for. "CHARLIE!" he shouted.

A red haired young man looked up from where he was sitting having a drink. "WHAT!" he yelled back. Everyone was watching amusedly, but to a Weasley talking long distance in such a way was normal?

"YOU FREE ON SATURDAY?" Fred yelled again.

"YEAH, WHY? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Charlie asked loudly.

"YOU WANT TO PLAY SEEKER ON OUR QUIDDITCH TEAM?" came the echoing reply.

"SURE! WHO'S ON OUR TEAM AND WHO ARE WE PLAYING AGAINST?"

"OH RIGHT! THERE'S ME AND GEORGE! GINNY, LUNA, SIRIUS, HARRY AND YOU!" Charlie nodded seemingly in approval. "WE'RE PLAYING JASON AND JUSTIN'S TEAM! THEY HAVEN'T CHOSEN THEIR TEAM YET BUT I'M SURE THEY WILL NOW THEY'VE JUST FOUND OUT WE'RE CHALLENGING THEM!"

"ALRIGHT!" Charlie laughed as he watched the two boys' in question quickly hurry over to the tables. "THEY'RE JUST ASKING THEIR DAD TO BE THEIR SEEKER NOW! IT SHOULD BE FUN!"

"EXCELLENT!" Fred agreed before he turned back to his companions and teammates. "Charlie played Seeker for Gryffindor when he went to Hogwarts," he elaborated for Harry and Luna who probably did not know. "He's really good too."

"Brilliant…" Harry said before more shouting interrupted him.

"HARRY!" he looked over to see Sirius standing next to Charlie seemingly grinning.

Harry really was not one to shout but did so anyway. "YEAH?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" he declared. "CHALLENGING THEM AFTER YOU ALREADY PICKED YOUR TEAM MEMBERS! JUSTIN AND JASON HAVE BOTH CHOSEN TO BE CHASERS! AND HAVE RON WEASLEY AS THEIR KEEPER!" he laughed. "NEVILLE'S GOING TO BE ONE BEATER WHILE CEDRIC'S THEIR LAST CHASER AND BILL ACCEPTED TO BE THEIR FINAL BEATER! THEY WANT TO KNOW WHAT POSITIONS YOU FIVE ARE SINCE THEY KNOW US TWO ARE SEEKER AND KEEPER!"

"Oh," he shrugged. "OKAY! GINNY, LUNA AND I SHALL BE CHASERS AND THE TWINS BEATERS!"

"AWESOME!" another voice cried out excitedly. Looking Harry saw June with her new friends bouncing on the balls of her feet. "YOU'LL DO BRILLIANTLY, HARRY!" she yelled with excitement. "I'LL BE CHEERING FOR YOU TO WIN!"

"THANKS!" Harry replied blushing.

"YEAH, WE'LL DEFINITELY WIN!" George yelled. "THERE'S NO WAY THEY CAN WIN WITH SUCH A TINY GOAL KEEPER!"

"HEY…" Ron began to complain but was interrupted.

"FOODS HERE YOU FIVE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled to them. At the mention of food, Fred and George immediately jumped down the slide into the ball pit below, and scrambled out rushing towards the tables.

"Is it safe to jump down there?" Luna asked worriedly as she looked down. All three were still confused at why they were still holding hands, and even as they thought about letting go, they still did not.

"Yea…" Harry agreed squeezing her hand slightly for comfort and was surprised she reciprocated. All three grinned at each other. "After three," they all nodded. "One… two… three." They jumped and slid down. Though the girls screamed and all three giggled as they stood up, and were surprised, they managed to continue holding hands. They climbed out of the ball pit when they felt another wired surge of energy run through their bodies.

Those waiting at the tables stared at the children walking hand in hand again as they talked happily and giggled at a joke they were too far away to hear. But everybody knew that pulse of magic they felt emanated from them. However, this time instead of three separate pulses at the same time. This one was one pulse that came from all three. And it was huge.

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley suddenly said. "I'm not ignoring that one. That was no accidental magic."

"I agree," concurred Bill. "Err. I might know what that was, but you won't like it if I'm right. And there will be nothing you can do to stop it," he added as they watched the three sit at a further table with June and her friends to eat, soon followed by the Weasley twins.

"Well what is it?" Sirius asked eager for an explanation. They all watched and they noticed the three seemed to subconsciously move their chairs closer to each other so they were in physical contact before they let go of each other's hands to eat.

"Well," Bill began rather reluctantly while the other adult's eyes were all on him. "I've only read a bit about it, but their sudden closeness and the pulse of magic we felt fit. But there is something weird with this that the book I read never said could be possible." He looked very nervous and was not willing to be up front about it. The others at his table looked worried and nervous.

"Okay…" Charlie said slowly. "And that is?"

"There are three of them," Bill blurted out. "The book I've come across only mentioned two."

"Just tell us for Merlin's sake," Mrs. Weasley said frustrated and angry with him for stalling.

Bill took a long deep breath then let it out as he watched his sister with her friends. "You've heard of soul mates right?"

Everyone looked at him as though he was crazy. "Of course we have," Lily said starring daggers at him. "But soul mates are two people, not three, and usually just a male and female."

Bill gulped and pulled on his collar nervously. "Well anyway," he continued. "When soul mates meet at a young age all they have to do is touch and they will form a strong connection. That's what I believe the first pulse's of magic was. The second was the connection completing. Normally when soul mates are in the same room together or are close they can feel it. The younger they are the harder the pull and it draws them closer. Normally according to the book I read, you would only feel a slight pull, and it could be easily brushed aside as nothing. Except in the case of power. If someone senses their soul mate close and their soul mate is extremely powerful, and I am talking Albus Dumbledore powerful or more so. They would be instantly drawn towards him or her. Though the connection could not be closed like it was unless they both felt physical and mental attraction too each other."

Everyone stared at him like fish out of water for a moment. "But there are still three of them," Lily complained.

Bill shrugged. "The book never mentioned three people being soul mates before, but it never said it's not possible. I'm certain two girls or two boys could be. The soul doesn't care about gender," he shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be happy." He looked over at their happy smiling faces and grinned.

"Okay," Mr. Weasley said slowly. He could deal with reading up on it later but he was very curious about something else Bill had said. "So who pulled who in?"

Mrs. Weasley suddenly went wide-eyed with realisation. "Harry did. The girls went to him straight away, and when he wondered off before they could ask him to play. They hunted him down as though life depended on it. Strange thing was it seemed like they knew where to go. That was just before the first wave of magic we felt."

Lily and James gulped and looked at each other ashen faced. The same thoughts flashing through their minds before they brushed them off as ridiculous.

"So that could be a sign of power even greater than Dumbledore's?" Sirius had to ask. He saw James's and Lily's look and knew exactly what they were thinking. He hid his smirk well.

"I would say," Bill agreed with a nod. "Hey you don't suppose he. You know," he said nervously as realisation entered the other adult's expressions, and fear crept into James's and Lily's.

"You think Harry offed You-Know-Who?" Arthur exclaimed thoughtfully. "I suppose it's possible."

Charlie nodded. "Yea… maybe, You-Know-Who could have tried to kill Harry's brothers after knocking Lily out. And Harry not wanting his brothers hurt used some kind of weird power nobodies heard of before to shield them. But only being just a few months over a year old. He wasn't strong enough to completely stop the curse and left them with cursed scars?"

Sirius suddenly burst out laughing, pulling an earpiece from his ear. "I wish I made a bet with James that Harry really destroyed Voldemort now. It's sounding quite true." He then turned to James and smirked at him. "You and the twins own June, Harry and me one thousand Galleons each, plus ten tickets for each match of next season of the Nighthawks. I know who Harry will be taking with his tickets. Its just down to June and me to find fans."

James looked like he wanted to cry as Sirius handed him his portable radio and put an earpiece in. "The twins are Nighthawk fans if you want to take them off our hands?" Mrs. Weasley suddenly said hopefully. She was usually against gambling but if she could get rid of her twins occasionally next summer, she would not say anything against it.

"Oh. Alright," Sirius agreed beaming. "I like them. Regular pranksters. Harry's quite a good prankster too. But sometimes I find Harry's pranks are too cleaver. Maybe he and the twins can learn something from each other?"

Mrs. Weasley reluctantly nodded while her husband burst out laughing. She wished she had never mentioned it now. She had forgotten for a moment that Sirius too was a high school prankster.

"Well, anyway," Mrs. Weasley began. "What are we going to do about the children?"

Bill sighed knowing he should have probably told them this sooner. "The book also mentioned something about the bonding being dangerous. For them, but could be even more so for us if we try to interfere. Something about them becoming irrational and violent, unable to keep a restraint on their magic."

"WHAT!" James suddenly screamed out almost crying. "NO NO! NO! The Nighthawks can't beat the Wasps!" Sirius smirked and everyone laughed. Bill was glad that James's lost bet distracted his mother.

 **0oo00oo0**

All too soon, it was time for everybody to go home. Harry was holding Ginny's hand and Luna her other. The adults had been giving them weird looks about their excessive need to hold hands constantly, and he was at a lose for why they were.

Luna and Ginny had fast become his best friends, but that still did not explain their obsessive need to be this close to each other.

"Come on Ginny, Luna," Mrs. Weasley demanded seeing they did not seem to want to she hurried over and grabbed Luna's wrist and pulled her and Ginny free of Harry's reluctant grip.

Immediately he felt something was wrong. He began shaking, and a cold sweat that felt as though all over his body. He could barely breath, and started hyperventilating.

He could see Ginny and Luna both in similar states of distress and he took a step forward but found Sirius had put his hand on his shoulder, unintentionally stopping him.

He felt lost; his breathing becoming shallower with every second. He was trapped. He knew it. He only had the two girls on his mind. His mind was just for them. He couldn't take it. His whole body started shaking with his need. Like an addict quitting cold turkey.

He could see Ginny and Luna burst into tears and felt his own pour from his eyes. He was slightly thankful in the back of his mind that only his family and the Weasley's were still here.

Everyone was looking at them in shock and confusion. Harry eyes flashed aglow several times before they stayed alight, a rippling blue-white aura erupted softly around his skin and clothes. His hair waved in the unfelt breeze, and everyone could feel the tremendous, power booming with furry.

Sirius removed his hand from his Godsons shoulder as though burnt. Just briefly, before he removed his hand, Sirius and everybody else saw his aura flash red. Sirius remembered that colour, and that light, roughly nine years ago.

Harry felling he had been released rushed towards his destination of Ginny and Luna, who both managed to break free of Mrs. Weasley in her shock and the three children embraced in a tight hug.

Harry's weird aura exploded out engulfing the two girls with him, as if it was trying to comfort them. They cried in each other's arms before it disbursed in an explosive shock wave knocking everyone else to the ground

They all sat up on the floor staring in shock. The three children's weird aura was gone, but that was not what surprised them. It was the sudden rush of happiness and love they felt. It was near overwhelming.

Sirius had thought they had been joking when they suggested Harry could have destroyed Voldemort and not Jason and Justin, but it was as plain as day to him now who has the power, and it was not the idiot twins. Sirius was trying his hardest not to smile and just barely managed to conceal his smirk.

"What the hell was that?" Ron eventually blurted out.

"Watch your language Ronald," his mother reprimand. "But I would also like to know what the hell that was?" she added staring at Bill.

He just shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it was another part of the bonding. People that are bound together, as this do not ever want to tell anyone else, and force by any and every means just does not affect them. The Imperious would not even work. I think it might be those dangerous consequences the book mentioned about interfering.

I do not think we'll be able to separate them. I saw the way they reacted to being out of contact for less than a minuet. It could possibly kill them if we managed or maybe even one of us if we tried."

"Then what are we going to do?" Mrs. Weasley asked desperately.

"What are you lot doing on the floor," Harry and Ginny suddenly asked simultaneously.

"And what are you talking about?" Ginny and Luna continued.

Everyone but the three standing looked expectantly at Bill. So they to shifted their gaze to him, squeezing each other's hands securely. Bill sighed and relayed all he knew about the spiritual bonding the three seemed to have undergone. The three children in question seemed highly embarrassed and very happy about it all at the same time.

"So, we have to stay together all the time?" Ginny finally asked.

"For now at least. It may just be a phase of the bonding. Though I'm quite certain even when it's over you will still have to stay together. Though you probably won't have to be continually touching."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, and then all three seemed to blush brightly as though they thought the same thing, or one thought it and the others noticed that discomfort.

"What about the bathroom," all three blurted out blushing bright red.

Sirius and James were the only two to find that question funny enough to burst out laughing, though the Weasley twins snickered.

"Dad, Sirius, stop being idiots, this is Serious," moaned Harry. He then noticed one was going too speak so cut him off. "No dad no more Serious Sirius jokes." James shut his mouth causing Sirius to laugh harder and the Weasley twins, Harry's brothers and sister to bust out laughing right with him.

"Call someone, a specialist," Ginny moaned.

"I know. Nicolas Flamel?" Harry suggested. "He's like over six hundred years old. He might have met a couple of people in a predicament like this before." Plus he just really wanted to meet him.

"We wouldn't know how to contact him," Bill said disappointedly. "How did you hear about him anyway?"

"Oh. I study Alchemy in my spare time," Harry said proudly causing Ginny and Luna to smile at him.

"No ones that old," Ron suddenly blurted out.

"Yes he is. Both he and his wife are." A calm voice came from the fireplace. Looking up they saw Albus Dumbledore. They were so in deep with their discussion they did not notice him.

His eyes were twinkling away a thousand miles a second as he gazed upon Harry. "So Harry you study Alchemy?" he asked. He was intrigued that someone so young would understand it.

"Yes sir," Harry agreed nodding with a happy smile. "I'm intrigued with alchemy runes and magical runes and their differences and similarities. I've theorised that one could combine a transmutation circle with magic runes and bypass the whole equivalent exchange during transmutation."

Dumbledore chuckled and his twinkling eyes twinkled a whole lot faster. Young Harry seemed to be a very smart young lad, and had a spark of pure imagination in his eyes.

It appeared the lad was attempting to invent a new branch of magic and alchemy at the same time, and Albus tries not to underestimate someone because they are very young. Well compared to him most people are very young, but he is young compared with the Flamel's.

"An intriguing concept. One I myself have never thought possible. I'm sure Nicolas and Perenelle would love to see some of your research when I bring them over." He chuckled at the brightness of Harry's eager young eyes. "I also believe they can help you three deal with your wondrous and somewhat unique problem."

"Really?" Luna asked eagerly. "But how did you find out?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I felt the connection start, but I just brushed it off as my imagination. Then when I felt it seal I was in complete confusion as to why it would seal so quickly. Normally it would take a few days' or even weeks. I was also confused as to why when I felt the connection begin there were three pulses of magic and not just two.

"I believe this maybe the first time three people have ever bonded. So after a while my curiosity peeked. I travelled to Diagon Alley where I felt the connection was sealed, and I searched for three people who would not leave contact with each other. When I found none I thought I was either wrong or you had left. So I went for a drink in the Leaky Cauldron when I sensed some very high, and might I add highly distressed magic coming from here.

"I realised that someone was trying to separate the bonded, which is a very stupid thing to ever do especially at such an early stage. You could have either ended up killing everybody or you would have died if they managed separated you."

"Well it's only six O'clock," Harry said looking at his watch. "Will Mr. and Mrs. Flamel be able to come over right away? We have a Quidditch match in a week and we wouldn't want to postpone, and we have to practise."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. His eyes sparkling with enjoyment. "Well, I would guess because of the speed your bond is progressing. This stage will probably only last three or four days'. So if you need the practise. I suggest putting your match back a week?"

"How's that sound?" Harry asked the others eagerly. "We'll reschedule our match till Saturday after next?" the other players all grinned nervously and nodded they were free.

Dumbledore grinned chuckling. "So where will you all be? Where should I bring Nicolas and Perenelle?"

Harry grinned. "My house. Some of my research is there. Ginny, Luna and I will just have to pop over to my room at Sirius's to get my laptop first though, because I have a lot of work on it." he said excitedly

Albus chuckled at his excitement to get a chance to show two people he admires his work. Albus had also noticed his parents and brothers' looked highly surprised about his love of Alchemy, and just as much so that he has stuff left at Sirius's they did not know about.

Albus knew all to well that Harry was Sirius's favourite of the triplets, and not just because he's his Godson, but because he sees that spark within the boy that he does not see in the other two.

Albus can tell; Harry Potter was going to be someone important and powerful to the world someday. He could even see that spark growing still within his sister, and even Ginevra and Luna has it.

However, he had never seen it in the-boys'-who-lived. They are slackers and spoilt rotten, whereas Harry and Juniper would prefer their parents' attention and affection. The-boys'-who-lived would demand possessions, and it seemed Sirius gave Juniper and Harry more love and affection than their parents, and made up for forgotten Birthday or Christmas presents from their parents.


	73. Twisting Worlds (Final Fantasy XIII-HP)

_Before Gran Pulse, Lightning & Vanille are separated from the other l'Cie. So they make for Gran Pulse alone. There they find Serah, free, & a ship to return to Cocoon. Then due to magic & the fal'Cie, their ship enters a rift & crashes on Earth. There they meet 17yo Harry & his twin sister, & both are newly branded l'Cie, can they help each other?_

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Final Fantasy XIII - Rated: T - English - Sci-fi/Fantasy - Chapters: 4 - Words: 18,806 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 5/20/2013 - Published: 4/27/2013 - [Harry P., Serah F.] [Lightning, Vanille]_

 **Twisting Worlds**

 **Chapter I**

 **Fleeing Endeavours**

It was a raging battle against this thing, the two young women; one about twenty while the other is nineteen. They fought together against this thing, having lost their companions somewhere… they don't know, and now they're in this 'battle' but that wasn't pressing – well the battle was, where their friends are wasn't, they can take care of themselves for now.

The first young woman is around twenty with long, light pink hair, a heart-shaped face, and pale aqua-coloured eyes. She wears a uniform consisting of a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtle-neck shirt zipped up to the top, a green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder, the pauldron bearing yellow stripes symbolizing her previous rank as a sergeant.

She wears a red cape attached to her uniform near her left shoulder blade, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. She wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant, two black bands around her right bicep, and a silver navel piercing. She has an odd black and red crystal branding located slightly above her left breast. She has a black case for her weapon, which hangs off her belt, along with a red pack that hangs from her waist and is strapped to her left leg.

She's carrying a weapon that crosses the boundary of gun and blade, her gunblade. It's oddly shaped round and angled at the tip with noticeable transforming capability. It has a black handle and is mostly silver and red around the trigger, and with a swish and turn it's transformed into a full gun, like a large semi-automatic handgun.

"Lightning, this is too much…!" the other girl cried out as said older woman fired some shots at the monstrous elephant/blob/tentacle monster thing. The monsters they've came across in the past, well this is getting ridiculous.

Lightning looked to her remaining companion with a cool expression. "Don't give up now, Vanille!" she called out as she fired another few rounds, spraying the brown/grey creatures blood as it roared in pain. It's so much bigger than they could ever be and even she knew it's wearing them down. "We just have to hold it off until we find a way to escape!"

Vanille is a nineteen-year-old. Her bright red hair is tied in curled pigtails. She has green eyes, and pierced ears adorned with silver hoop earrings. She wears a light pink halter top, an orange and yellow skirt, and beige boots. She wears a bear fur pelt around her waist, which she uses to attach/carry her weapon.

She wears numerous bracelets, and three beaded necklaces, along with an assortment of beads attached to various parts of her clothing. Vanille too has brand similar to Lightning's, but it is located on her upper left thigh, and remains hidden beneath her skirt most of the time.

Vanille is carrying a folding rod that looks like a bone staff with reindeer antlers in gold and white with blues and greys as well as a brown handle with suede tags hanging down from the end of the handle. She flung it out and the gold tips of the 'antlers' shoot out on wire cables wrapping around the monster.

While she tried to hold it, Lightning's gunblade flipping and switching back into a sword as she charged, her blade ignites in flames. Her blade sliced into the monster and exploded in flames as she jumped back panting for breath. It only seemed to become more natural to use the magic their brands had granted them just a few weeks ago.

They waited for the smoke to clear as Vanille's weapon retracted. It took a moment for the huge planet-shattering roar that cleared the smoke to reveal the monster with only some mild burns on its armoured skin. It disappointed Lightning even though she suspected she wasn't strong enough to defeat it that easily.

"T-this doesn't look good…" Vanille stuttered out as she started to worry. They looked around for some means of escape but the battle had led onto a huge suspension bridge. This was not looking well for either of them as they dodged a swiped of huge snot coloured slimy tentacles.

It had gone from bad to – well worse. They had lost their party, lost their way, and now they only have each other. Though, having each other isn't bad. They've been working well together, just the two of them for the past few hours, until they came across this bridge and the troll wannabe thing guarding it.

"Yeah, I can see that Vanille…!" Lightning growled out while glaring at the monster. She fired several rounds to distract it as it went for Vanille before looking over the edge of the bridge while it changed its mind, confused, looking between both girls.

"How are you at swimming?" she asked as she looked to the violent looking artificial river far below. It seemed better than the dark tunnel they're in with the bridge over the rushing water of the bridge.

Vanille looked over the edge and grimaced. "I… I don't think I want to jump that!" she said, worried, panicked and looking to the monster wondered what might be worse – the raging river or the horrid monster.

Lightning just turned a glare to her. She didn't know what was wrong with her. It's only a few hundred metres, and with their brands, their powers it will be easily survived. Well, she hopes their new powers let their bodies take the punishment.

She remembered when she was younger with Serah when they went swimming. She had loved diving in from the rocks overlooking the sea. She remembered her little sister had always been so worried, and she used to tease her about it. Though, looking now, maybe they don't have a choice.

She looked back at the monster and realised that she certainly doesn't have a choice. She won't let Vanille become monster chow, and she doesn't want to be sludge giant troll thing feed either. She could see the younger girls fear and felt protective, but she couldn't continue to fight.

If they continue fighting they have little chance of winning, even if she managed to gain enough power to summon Odin again. Her expression softened when she really saw her friends fear.

"I can't swim," she blurted out panicky. It made Lightning grimace as she remembered when her mother taught her, and she taught Serah. She wasn't sure she could picture Fang teaching Vanille, even though they're not blood sisters, they might as well be.

"I seriously meant to learn," she said in that sweet trying to keep her cool way she does, even though Lightning can see through it, it's sweet that she tries so hard. "It's just I never got around to it, and – I'm sorry Lightning, I…!"

Lightning's gunblade folded up as she made a choice. She slid it into its holster before dodging, and rolling under a tentacle swipe where she skidded up to her feet, grabbed Vanille's weapon, folded it and placed it on the younger woman's waist where she keeps it in only seconds.

Vanille had grimaced the whole time and squealed as Lightning picked her up and threw her off the bridge with little thought at that moment. She screamed as she fell backwards. She could see Lightning on the bannister dodging a few swipes before she jumped after her, diving down. Lightning didn't even show any fear as she seemed to fly down after Vanille passed over other 'bridge's' reaching out all over the place.

They both desperately reached for each other's hands, finger brushing as they got closer and closer to the rapid flowing river below. They were screaming at each other, Vanille begging her to help, and Lightning ordering her to take her hand. She couldn't even use her anti-gravity move because it could electrify them both, and that is a no go area when dealing with this much water.

They smashed seconds later through the surface of the water. Lightning felt like she had hit a wall and almost passed out, but managed to struggle hold of her consciousness and forced her muscles to get her up to the surface. She broke through gasping for breath, her lungs burning, and the roar of the rapids blasting in her ears as she was dragged with the water.

"Vanille!" she choked out calling for her companion as she dragged her aching limbs to keep herself above the water. "Vanille, damn, where are you!?" she called while barely managing to turn her head as the water is so cold it's like being doused in ice.

Then she caught a glimpse of red. It wasn't much to go by, but it was enough that she hurriedly started swimming. She struggled and swallowed loads of water as she forced her aching limbs to pull her on, pushing herself, her limbs burning with a fire she had never felt before but she would not give up.

She found her soft and cold body getting thrown around in the violent waves face down. She pulled Vanille into her arms but even without checking she knew she wasn't breathing.

She was in a slight panic as she struggled and forced herself to find the strength to drag the usually chipper and slightly annoying girl to the edge. It took her everything she had, the water was like the waves of an ocean during a storm.

It took every last ounce of strength to drag Vanille out onto the dead end metal ledge, near as she could get to land. She made sure to take her to the centre before settling Vanille on her back. It took her a moment to get back her breath, shaking from the cold and adrenalin.

"OK, V-Vanille," she shivered out shakily. "You'll be OK," she said without doubt as she dropped to her knees next to her, the heels of her hands pushed firmly between Vanille's breasts and pushes once, twice, three times before taking the girls nose and pinching it, tilting her neck back and opening her mouth.

Lightning then took a deep breath and pressed her lips to Vanille's making a seal as she breathed for her. She repeated the process over again, and again. "Come on, don't do this, Vanille, please!" she said as she took one more breath into the younger woman's mouth.

Vanille's eyes flashed open as she gasped in breath before throwing up water straight in Lightning's face, but she didn't care as she helped the younger turn onto her stomach so she can puke up the water. Lightning pat her back as she shivered and violently retched up all the filthy water she had swallowed.

She was crying and reaching as she latched onto Lightning like a lifeline, her body shaking uncontrollably. The older woman didn't know what else she could do so just sat there letting her companion cry. She stroked her fingers through her red hair shivering herself for a few minutes before she pulled her back.

"I… I have to make a f-fire or we're g-going to freeze to death…" she stuttered out as she pried her off and pulled out a blast kit portable fire and it was blazing in moments up in the corner so it locks in more heat.

She had to help Vanille over and into the corner with her, and as soon as they were seated, Vanille was cuddled up to her again with just a few dry sobs. They didn't say anything as the warmth spread through them, and Lightning held her back.

Lightning startled sometime later as she had fallen asleep. The fire was still going and she felt a warm soft presence on her chest. She looked to find Vanille still sound asleep and remembered with a tint of guilt almost killing her. She doesn't think she could have lived with herself if she hadn't made it because of her.

She's feeling quite dry now and warm so she got a good look around. They're leaning up against a black metal wall, which is the only way they can go unless they want to try the raging water again, which she would rather not start Vanille's swimming lessons in these conditions.

"W-we have to climb that wall…!" Vanille suddenly moaned as she timidly sat up, but she was quick in taking Lightning's hand and keeping it from leaving her, finding comfort in her. "T-thank you, for saving my life…" she almost whispered with her cheeks a soft pink.

"Yeah well, I did throw you off the bridge," she replied with a small smile-smirk. "So… sorry about that, and… if we ever get the chance, remind me to teach you to swim."

She smiled sheepishly. "I… I was kind of knocked out on impact anyway… oh… and sorry about puking on you…"

Lightning shrugged while rolling her eyes. "Let's just get out of here before some kind of…"

"Grrrrr!"

They jumped to their feet in a hurry as some huge shark thing with legs and clawed arms and three eyes on storks dragged itself out of the water. "I should have kept my mouth shut…" she said while Vanille nodded. "OK, let's just run…!"

Lightning pulled Vanille's hand and pushed her to the jagged wall and helped her up to the first proper hand holes, pushing her firm butt to help until she had her feet on grips before jumping up and grabbing hold beside her. She wiggled and swung to throw herself up higher to get foothold just barely avoiding the huge shark teeth.

"Keep moving, Vanille and don't look back!" she called as Vanille was a bit further ahead but she was catching up. "This is not our day…"

"Any time this week has it ever been our day?" Vanille asked her with a slightly chipper tone than when they first woke up.

Lightning internally shrugged. "No, not really," she answered as they finally came to a bridge platform and pulled themselves up. It doesn't have a banister like the one up higher as it's more for maintenance purposes than anything else.

"Do you have any food?" Vanille asked after a moment as they both sat to catch their breaths. "I'm starving," she added sheepishly as her stomach grumbled.

Lightning frowned as she checked her pocket to pull out a nutrition bar. "It's not much, but it's all I have," she said handing it over as she looked around. They can choose either door at either end of the bridge.

"Here," Vanille interrupted as she was trying to figure out where they are and which way would be best. She offered her half of the bar. "You need to keep your strength up too… we can find some more food up ahead, silly…"

Lightning nodded and just accepted and ate before standing. She waited for Vanille before leading on to the nearest door and with a little hack into the computer system they opened up into a small chamber that led into some corridors.

"A shop panel," Vanille said in glee as she saw the odd green screen hanging off the wall and quickly hurrying over before buying some more supplies. It's kind of teleported through a digital stream/transmit from the actual shop to the panel. She re-supplied food, water, potions, and some elixirs, as well as a few weapon upgrades for her rod and Lightning's gunblade before they were healed up and then ready to go on their way.

"OK, this way…" Lightning said as she drew her gunblade and flipped it into gun mode, and taking Vanille's hand leading her on. They paused at a corner peaking round to see some outdated security robots patrolling the corridors. "OK, we don't want to waste our time messing with those things… let's just sneak passed," she whispered into Vanille's ear.

Vanille nodded in agreement as she squeezed Lightning's hand and after the security robots were all facing away they ran full pelt across the hall before hiding around another corridor corner and panting to catch their breaths.

"There should be a way out up ahead," she said to the younger woman. "If I remember the average layouts we might get lucky and find a vehicle."

"Hopefully one that flies," she said as they peaked around the next corner to find it empty but for a door at the end. They just looked at each other and ran just as a clunking turned up behind, looking they saw four rusty robots.

"Just keep going!" Lightning roared out as she let Vanille's hand go and pushed her on as she continued to but shooting behind her to keep them from firing, or at least to keep them from aiming. Her rounds exploded off them as she skidded through the open door behind Vanille before breaking the control panel with the butt of her gun. The door closed and broke with some sparks.

They both tiredly leaned up against the door panting for breath before they looked out with wide eyes as they were on a huge platform looking out over the dark city with several sky-bikes in docking clamps. The bikes are dark blue and have shell-like roofs around them with sirens on top.

"You're a better pilot than Hope aren't you?" Vanille asked, remembering when he crashed a bike into a – well whatever. She looked out over the city and the other vehicles flying around that they could potentially crash into, not to mention the buildings.

"I don't think anyone can be worse," she replied smirking as she reached a control panel and activated a clamp to move from one of the bikes before getting on and activating it with a whirling sound. "You coming…?" she asked looking to the nervous girl.

"Yeah," she replied uncertainly as she climbed on behind her and wrapped her slender arms around Lightning's waist touching smooth soft skin. "J-just… yeah, don't craaaaaa!" she cried out as the bike revved and shot up and forward. She held on tighter as she's not a fan of flying like this, it feels so unstable.

They zipped down and round over vehicles and Vanille's grip on Lightning just tightened. She couldn't help it, especially after her last ride. She had originally thought that was fun, but add in the crash and it wasn't as fun.

That's when they heard the sirens and they both groaned as they looked back to see they were being chased by PSICOM, (Public Security and Intelligence Command) with a small ship and several sky-bikes.

Lightning could only do one thing… she dived and Vanille screamed holding on tighter while the PSICOM shot down after them. They dived and weaved around bridges throughout the city. They dodged and weaved through traffic while Lightning was blasting some rear guns and blew up one of the chasing bikes.

The downed bike skimmed and bounced as it hit things as it fell, exploding and fire-balling as it fell out of control. Vanille felt sorry for the pilot, but it could have been then, which is good – that it wasn't them.

Lightning weaved the bike to avoid gunfire returning from the bikes and ships. They flew up, pulling vertical with a building while the PSICOM blast after them ripping up the side of the building, shattering glass in waves and crumpling metal with explosions.

"Whoa, those guys really want to kill us!" Vanille called out as they veered off from the building out of the path of the explosion.

"That's how they act to l'Cie," she replied as they buzzed passed and over a road just in front of a truck that took two bikes to its trailer. In the explosion Lightning pulled to a hover by some docks while they were distracted. "They're following the bikes tracker, let's go…" she said and they both jumped off letting the bike fall.

They watched for a moment as the PSICOM followed down after the passenger-less bike as it clipped things and blew into a fireball. "Now what, Lightning?" the younger woman asked before she followed Lightning's line of sight. "Oh no, you were dangerous enough with the bike…"

"What happened to your adventurous spirit?"

"You're… you know what, let's do this," she said with a wide grin. "I'm not hopeless like Hope so I'm not going to complain any more!" she said as she led the way into the 'jet'/'ship' she can never tell with these people, but it has wings, huge engines and flies.

Lightning followed her, and after they were buckled into the front seats, Lightning closed the rear-loading hatch they entered through, checked fuel and engines before activating it. She used her controls to disengage the docking clamps before they just blast off straight out of the docks and into the sky.

"Let's see," Lightning muttered as she messed with some controls. "Tracking systems off… and black box ejected… OK, this should be safe, nothing's following us," she said as they flew at maximum safe height.

"So where do we go from here?" Vanille asked as she looked from the window to her companion.

"I don't know," she answered with a sigh. "I… I have to save my sister… Serah," she sighed in reminiscence.

"W-well maybe we should try to find the others first…?" she suggested reasonably. "We… have our Focus' to worry about too," she said lifting the left side of her pelt to show her near white black and red brand nearly on her butt.

Lightning looked before Vanille let go. "I don't know where to look for them, but… we were all going the same way, so maybe… maybe if we keep on moving we'll meet with them on the way. If they're clever enough, they'll be doing the same."

"T-that means…"

"We have to find our way into Gran Pulse," she said as they had all gotten separated by that freaky explosion just after Fang had tamed her summon and they ended up miles away somehow so no telling how far the others are. "If that's really the way to go, then the others will be heading there too."

"Then we've got to breach the shattered shell of Cocoon," Lightning replied, stealing herself for more trouble. "This is going to be a nightmare isn't it…?"

"Most likely," Vanille agreed as Lightning took the steering yoke and changing directions.

"We'll be there in a few hours, but I don't know how this jet will hold up against it."

"L-let's just hope for the best," she responded with a smile as she relaxed into her comfortable seat. "I'm sure, in the end everything will work out well… we'll get to Gran Pulse, and we'll find the others, and save Cocoon and Serah, and everything will be normal, or better than normal. The Sanctum will fall and then people will be free and happy, and they won't have to fear what they're kept ignorant of."

Lightning couldn't help but smile as she took Vanille's small hand in hers, holding it to the throttle as she, they increased the speed. "If that's what will happen in the end… then I think we'll charge in and defy the universe and make it bow down to our will!"

Vanille smiled brighter and Lightning was startled as she just hugged her arm into her chest and nodded her head sleepily. "Yeah, that sounds great," she agreed, upbeat as she drifted into a comfortable state.

Lightning couldn't keep the small smile from her lips as she looked to her friend, proud. She couldn't imagine having anyone else stand by her side right now while making her feel so comfortable and good.

She made a silent promise to look after this girl, to care for her and keep her happy, and to protect this world for her. She had wondered why Fang was always so protective. It's because of the lightness, the kindness the sweet red head brings.

She brings the Happiness to the Twisting Worlds.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry groaned as his eyes flickered open. He was at the Dursley's again, but at least he's not alone. Though, he's not sure whether that's good or bad. It's good for him he supposes, but bad for his younger sister. She hates the Dursley's as much as he does, and since he can remember he's always been protecting her.

His magic was always at its most chaotic and dangerous when it came to his sister's safety. It had unfortunately taken his uncle too long to understand that as Harry that before broken several of the man's bones when he went to hit her for not doing a good enough job washing his car while they were six.

It was after that that the Dursley's realised that if they try to, or succeed in hurting his twin sister, his magic will lash out long before hers gets around to it. It was only because of this that Harry Potter and his slightly younger sister discovered their powers long before starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They had both practice and gotten varying degrees of success. The magic got easier once they had wands, but they practice the odd thing without wands, just encase, nothing much, mainly banishing, summoning, and levitation, which needs for effort than with a wand. Not to mention learning occlumency, to protect their minds and memories from certain unsavoury individuals.

Harry loves learning with his sister. It's nice to know more, to understand the worlds they live in. The magical world is interesting and vast in knowledge, but it has come to their attention that they are wholly arrogant about magiks superiority over technology and muggle science.

At first, they didn't really think about it, but over time it's started grating on Harry's nerves. He doesn't understand how these people can preach understanding and protecting muggles from the 'dark' and then go around calling them idiots who don't know what is what.

If anything, the muggles are much smarter than mage. The muggles have no special powers yet they have vast communication networks where they can get information at the stroke of a few keys typing some letters. They can chat, face to face with someone on the other side of the planet in real time. Then that's not mentioning the transportation, and entertainment, and then space travel.

How can the Magical World be that ignorant? Then that's not mentioning the muggle-born witches and wizards who very quickly adjust and seem to slip into a waken coma that allows them to forget their muggle lives. They forget about the Muggle Worlds advancements, all of the things they loved before finding out about magic.

It doesn't make sense, but worse of all. Harry being Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Live has looked over every book mentioning the mad bastard that tried murdering him and his sister when they were just fifteen months old. This is the odd part, not one of those books EVER says the Dark Lords name, Voldemort! So how do the muggle-born children know what to flinch at and fear when all the books say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who?

The friendly giant Hagrid (though probably shouldn't have) showed Harry and his sister around the Magical World, Diagon Ally for the first time, and they had to practically force him to say it and he's a big bloke, and one of the bravest people they know.

That was when Harry realised something was wrong. His sister had been just as curious before Hagrid barely hissed it out, but after, she had flinched and was then scared. He didn't say anything at the time but once they got back to the Dursley's (he'll never call it home, neither of them will) he told her how she was acting.

Whatever jinx or hex she was under wasn't affecting him, so he kept saying, desensitising her, and making her say it. It didn't take long before she didn't react negatively to the name again, and hasn't since. They still don't know how anyone could jinx a name like that, but they're certain Albus Dumbledore (leader of the light) knows about it and doesn't care.

Harry had got his letter to Hogwarts without his sister. Then when Hagrid came for him, and he asked about that the friendly giant said because she's an hour younger and was born the first of August so she'll go next year. He was surprised as the Dursley's thought they were born on the same day, so they were in the same class at school.

However, Harry had told the giant that under NO circumstances is he going ANYWHERE without his sister. The giant had tried to make him, saying that Dumbledore will be displeased. Now, if Harry and his sister were brought up in a loving and happy family he would be OK leaving her with them, but that was far from the truth.

Therefore, Hagrid found himself stuck to a wall by accidental magic until he agreed. Though, after that it was funny to meet Professor McGonagall as she came to 'discuss' this situation. Harry was just too stubborn and after she got a real good understanding of why he won't leave his sister alone she was almost as insistent as he was.

So the Magical World can be stupid. Well, the Magical World is stupid, or at least the morons in power, hence why they're morons.

They'll be seventeen in a few days and these so-called protections that 'protect' them from 'evil' will collapse. Though, Dumbledore wants Harry to leave on his birthday and his sister hers, they've discussed it and decided they're leaving today and skipping the country at their convenience.

It would be OK fighting a war if these adults who expect Harry at least to off Voldemort didn't keep keeping important information and secrets from him that get god parents killed. Then when he does his hero bit, having seen more than most of them they still treat them like incompetent idiots.

Harry and his sister are stronger than most in Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, not to mention smarter. It drives them both crazy the extent the Order will go to not kill their enemy. Killing and murder are two different things. Sometimes killing is a necessity to survival, while murder is in cold blood, reasonless. The Death Eaters made their happy smiles while torturing and murdering the innocent, so they forfeit any rights a normal criminal gets. They're terrorists and should be treated like it.

The twins have some fair-weather friends too. Though, they have a few loyal to them, most of them listen to Dumbledore over them, or when something messed up happens to them and most of the school blame them for something out of their control they'll go with the crowd, and then come running back; they don't even apologies. They just act like it was either Harry or his sisters' fault to begin with.

It's annoying as heck, and they can't get these fair-weather friends to get the hint that they don't really like them. Heck, Harry had once just outright told Ronald Weasley to get lost, but he just came back as if nothing happened. That boy's a jerk and always trying to get Harry's sister to date him.

Harry had laughed at that while his sister looked disgusted. She is out of his league. Not to mention Harry would kill the bastard. Then just last term Dumbledore had decided that Ron and Harry's twin being a couple was a good idea.

That had been amusing when Harry's sister had shook her head in mock pity and latched onto Ronald's sister, Ginevra "Ginny's" arm while they both giggled as Ginny knew what to do and she told him she's 'sorry' but she's already dating his sister. Harry had never seen someone pale so much, or 'heard' a room go so quiet while the girls snuggled just for show.

Harry had played their game (whether a game or not he would always be happy for his sister, as long as she chooses a good person to love and be loved by like that). He then acted like he had always seen the way they look at each other, and that he approves with all his heart. He also gave his 'blessing' for them to get married once they reach the age of majority as head of their house. They had both 'squealed' and faked joy as they flung themselves at him, hugging him, thanking him.

They're still not sure whether everyone realised it was a joke or not. Ginny has been a close friend to Harry and his twin sister since they saved her life down in the Chamber of Secrets where no one else seemed to care.

However, they did realise Dumbledore must have known Ginny was being controlled as in blood, written on the wall was 'her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'. But that could have meant anyone and they hadn't yet called for the students to return to their dorms, so couldn't have done a head count, let alone figured out who's missing.

So Ginny became their friend. She can be quite clingy at times, but that's OK, she tells them every time her mum or Dumbledore goes to her for information, or for her to do something to 'secure' Harry's continued 'lightness'. They had even tried to get her to be 'closer' to Harry. He couldn't believe that until he saw the memory, and 'it' was certainly implied.

They just pretended that extra closeness for a few days before they let it drop from their minds, (though, he would, she's beautiful inside and out), and everything returned to normal and she continued telling her mother and Dumbledore bull to keep them off their backs.

Harry and his sister have some other close friends, three of which they have to sneak around to hang out with as they're Slytherins, and Ginny being a Gryffindor, and Harry and his twin being Ravenclaws are not meant to hang around 'evil' Slytherins.

It had been shock enough for the Wizarding World that their saviour/champion is in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor. It had amused him as he watched Ron sorted into Gryffindor looking like he had really tried to argue it into putting him in Ravenclaw too, but having spent the train ride with him knew he would never make that grade.

Harry sighed and breathed in the scent of his sisters strawberry shampoo. They have to share a room while at the Dursley's, but it's better than nothing and they've just gotten closer as they shared the single small bed rather than one sleeping on the floor, even though Harry was fine with using the floor. He tried that and she would just climb down to cuddle with him.

Therefore, they just shared together. They've seen each other naked enough that they can share a bed and change in front of each other without getting embarrassed by certain involuntary body functions that involve hormones. Though they've not committed any naughty _pureblood_ acts. They're both good looking enough that they could do that with non-blood-relatives, muggle, witch, or wizard so why commit any _taboo?_

However, that doesn't mean that they haven't woken up in compromising positions before, or with Harry's large morning-glory pressed up against her. It had been embarrassing when that first started happening, but reading up on sex and the body (since they had never had sex-education since the Dursley's forbid it at Muggle School for whatever messed up 'reason').

They slowly got over the embarrassment and just teased each other as it's a perfectly natural thing to happen to boys. In addition, she sometimes gets him wet as her body gets 'bold' in her sleep so it's just kind of amusing now and though Harry doesn't know about his sister (though he's pretty certain she does), he waits until he's alone, either in the bathroom, or while she is, in their room, takes care of his problem.

It's complicated being in their situation, the way they weren't raised. They had adapted, relying on each other for emotional and physical contact and support beyond how they would be if raised in a loving and caring family. Harry loves his sister more than anything, and loves spending time with her having fun, enjoying their lives, what with Voldemort and his Death Eaters on the loose trying to kill them, they should enjoy every moment together and with their few true friends.

He pulled at his sister's soft body, trying to readjust his position. She's lying with her check on his bare chest as it's so hot this summer they've just been sleeping in their underwear rather than the usual PJ's. Therefore they're a little sticky from sweating and only have a thin sheet over them.

Harry looked to his sister's pretty face with a smile, her long black hair loose and thick down to her butt sprayed out. She's a little shorter than him, and her body is more slender, though she still got some defined muscles from doing all of the housework with Harry, his are athletic and much more defined as he plays more sports too.

He almost laughed a while back when Ginny was really cross with his sister for not telling her about his muscles, and spent a week sliding her hands up his top to feel. It was hard to keep from getting hard while she was in that 'mood', or more correctly, hard to hide what she had been doing to him, and then he had to deal with his other female friends too when they realised.

Shaking that thought off as he already has his morning problem pushing into his twin sisters upper thigh he started as her beautiful emerald eyes (it's odd to think that when their eyes are identical) were sleepily open and her pink lips were smiling at him.

"Morning, Harry," she said with a sleepy yawn as she snuggled into her brothers solid and soft body, moving a little so that his large 'thing' lays flat and stops poking her like that, an art she's grown accustom too without having to touch it or draw much attention.

Harry smiled back as he ran his free left hand through his shorter black hair, longer on top than the back with some trail down his ears. He had had people notice that he actually has a few feminine qualities to his appearance that make him look a little similar, not too much to his sister. Apparently it's a quality that loads of girls like as he occasionally gets flashed when alone, or just with his sister by other girls.

It was odd the first time it happened, and his sister had laughed about it after the girl or girls had run off giggling. They don't seem to mind doing it while his sister is with him, and a few have while Ginny was with them, but anyone else and it's never happened.

He has even gotten rude pictures from some of the older girls, whether alone or two or more girls, some touching each other even. He's also gotten used panties, bras, love letters, and even these two creepy but cute girls who want to be his slaves so he 'can do whatever he wants with them'. He would have thrown most of the stuff away if not for his sister telling him to keep it. If it wasn't for her, he would NOT abuse his fame.

However, she had given him good reasons why he should use his fame to get what he and in turn, she wants. They've had to suffer so much from these magical people, so why shouldn't they get some compensation? Plus, keeping the naughty gifts is apparently hot, and some funny memories for the future. So he just bought a spare shrinking trunk that's bigger on the inside than out with loads of security to keep his trinkets, only his sister having seen or knowing about them.

"Good morning, Fayte," he replied after a few moments when she was frown-pouting at him for being too slow. He smiled, amused while she giggled and lent up giving him a quick loving kiss on the lips before snuggling back down, her face now buried in the crock of his neck.

She took a deep breath, sighing, content to be with her brother. "Augh, I just remembered, we're doing a runner today aren't we?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his whiny sister. "Yeah, but it's better than letting those morons dictate our lives. We'll practically be prisoners if we let them get the upper hand, and I'm not leaving you here alone even for one day. You never know when Dumbledore might try to permanently separate us. And you know I will go to the Dark Side of the Force and destroy Dumbledore's band of losers!"

"Just pick them off, one by one," she said giggling as she held her brother tight in her arms. "How hard can it be since they're all a bunch of weaklings, and have you noticed how some of them look at Dumbledore?"

"Yeah," he said, snickering. "They look at him like they can't believe that they're in the same room as him smiling with those twinkly mind rape eyes, like just being near him keeps the dark at bay!"

"If anything it makes me want-to be all black-eyed and evil!" she replied snickering.

"Black-eyed?" he asked her laughing, curious.

"Yep," she agreed smugly. "Your eyes go really dark when you're being angry or vindictive, near black even. I don't want to go red-eyed because that's Voldemort's thing not ours."

"Good point," he answered. "Your eyes darken like that too. It's strangely appealing to see you furious and semi-dark at our 'enemies'. Your skin actually seems to get paler thinking about it."

"Oh no," she said, mock worry. "We're already pale enough as it is."

He rolled his eyes, sighing. "Pulling at darker magic strains your power, this runs in the blood, so it's understandable. I think I've mentioned that before."

"You have," she agreed and he could feel her nodding. "I was just joking about silly. It happens to Ginny and Luna too. Though, I think I have only seen Luna delve once, when that idiot Ron pushed Ginny halfway down a flight of stairs. That was both frightening and sexy. She forgot about her wand and kicked him in the nuts with magical force so hard that the crack reverberated throughout the Entrance Hall."

Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh gods that was hilarious, and I'll admit that was freaking hot how cute she made 'evil'. I swear I saw a spark of black electricity flash in her eyes."

"I think I saw that too," she said shivering. "It's creepy and cool too, but Luna hasn't really had much in way of friends until us so she's very protective."

Harry nodded as he stretched his shoulder muscles. "I know we're comfy and all sis, but I say we get up, wash up, dress, leave the house to a spot in the park and call out our stalkers-."

"Then beat them up," Fayte continued. "And steal their un-tracked wands and get out of here."

Her brother smirked while she squealed as he flipped over, knocking her to lie back on the bed with him hovering over her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before hopping up to his feet, and adjusting his problem so it's less obvious. Fayte just giggled as she did this pouty thing with her lips, and arms pushing her small breasts together, giving them 'more' volume.

He just stuck his tongue out rolling his eyes. "I'm glad that you found that spell to block Moody's pervy eyes. I would hate to find out what messed up things would go through the Orders minds!"

She just made a rude noise and flipped him the birdie. "That's all I would have to say to them perverts! Why is it these so-called adults always and I mean ALWAYS jump to messed up, and might I add false conclusions! It's like they don't have a clue about teenagers and think that even though we're brother and sister and so close that we're doing it, and that's all we think about. I've never heard – well adults rumour about the Weasley twins, only the odd perverted girl."

Harry laughed, smirking as he grabbed his towel from his trunk and waved as he snuck out of the bedroom. He didn't take care of his 'problem' because he has too much to think about and do today to worry about that. He wants to leave ASAP and never come back.

He washing up relatively fast and got back to his room where his sister had set out their clothes for the day and was just setting some of their weapons, which consist of some paper seals to use against their 'stalkers' so they can get their wands and get away as the seals won't be detected. They took months to make and prepare but in the end they'll be worth it.

Fayte just looked at him with a grin before looking away, still in her panties and bra when she did a double take and looked back at him. Then she rushed over, concerned and confused.

"Where'd you get the tattoo?" she asked, annoyed with him. "Why didn't you tell me, and I would have gotten one too!"

"Huh," he muttered looking confused as he looked at his body to see nothing. Then she moved his left arm round to his pulse to see the black and red mark like a beautiful if dark structure on the underside of his forearm. Now he noticed it, it felt all tingly and weird.

"And," she whispered touching his scare. "The scars near faded away and has a tiny black version, similar down to, and over your right eyelid. How did I not notice that?" she asked as he looked into the mirror, it was similar but not at the same time, more elongated down.

"It's some kind of seal," he muttered looking them both over. "No, not a seal, more like a-"

"A brand of some kind," she replied as he paused in thought, but he nodded in agreement anyway.

"I noticed some blood from the scar seemed different to when it normally bleeds after a vision, and I had this weird dream, but it's a little fuzzy."

"You mean some weird white metal monster thing?" she asked nervously while he felt queasy and nodded. "With this creepy face and it seemed like some advanced giant machine and there were all these colours and falling and – we were together and I heard some words, like they were whispered in my head but I can't remember what they were, or who said them, or whether it was male or female."

He gave her a look as she spilt out exactly what he remembered from the dream too. "I just thought it was a silly dream, but," he looked at the brand on his arm. "This seems to be the main brand while the one on my head is possibly just to break the connection with Voldemort. Though, I don't understand why, or what's going on and…"

Harry trailed to a stop as his eyes looked over his sister and groaned as he crouched and pushed her legs open. Her eyes widened as she looked to see she had one like on his arm, only hers is on her inner right thigh. He ran his fingers across the flesh. It feels just like his, a little cooler than the rest of her skin.

"This can't be good, Harry," Fayte said sounding scared. "I mean, aren't our lives messed up enough without some mystical tattoos appearing on us in the middle of the night while we're sleeping and then the weird dream, and-."

"Hey, calm down, breathe, relax," he said, smiling he gave her a kiss as she obeyed. "Whatever is going on, and whatever is expected of us in the future we'll complete, head on, together, you know that, right?"

She nodded her head with a smile. "OK, just, get dressed and I'll take a shower," she said looking out at the morning sun rising through the light curtains while Harry pulled off his towel and started drying off.

Fayte only took a little peak at her brother before sneaking out with her towel. She took a cool shower as it's still quite humid. She closed and locked the bedroom door as she returned where Harry was in some creamy cargo shorts with a belt, white tee that fits him loose but still shows his muscles, and some white running shoes and white socks, with his silver watch around his left wrist.

She smiled and was about to start drying when she noticed something. "Why aren't you wearing your-?"

"Glasses…?" Harry asked, interrupting with a shrug. "I tried them on but they make my vision blurry. I suppose it could have something to do with getting rid of the Voldemort mark thingy, or my brand, I don't know," he shrugged, but grinned. "I've finally gotten something useful."

"Well, I've always thought you look cuter without them," she said smirking as she pulled off her towel and started drying while he was packing some last minute stuff into their trunks. "I bet the other girls will like you to be able to see them while they're staring at your eyes. You never know, you might finally get a girlfriend rather than just playing around."

Harry just stuck his tongue out as he looked at her while she was pulling on some fresh white panties. "Maybe I'll start dating muggle girls so I know they're not in it for the fame."

"Then maybe I'll date muggles too," she said cheekily as she pulled on her white bra.

He just laughed and they didn't talk much while she finished getting dressed into a light blue flowing summer dress with white socks and running trainers. She would like to wear sandals but for one, she's 'running' away, and two Harry has an aversion to sandals ever since he saw Uncle Vernon wearing them with socks, though him-just wearing them should put everyone off.

"Well you ready?" Harry asked as he shrunk their trunks and gave her, hers. She placed it in her tiny blue backpack while Harry was going to do most of the 'fighting', pocketed the seals with his trunk.

"Not really," she said, smirking. "But we've gotta do what we've gotta do!" she said taking his hand, linking their fingers and led him from the room and down the stairs.

"Lazy bastards won't be up for hours," Harry said, amused as they left the house and didn't bother to close the door (hoping for a serial killer at the least) as they took a walk towards the park.

They could both sense at least two people following as they walked hand in hand, amused and talking about sending Voldemort to sleep with the fishes, gangster style.

It took them hardly any time to get to the park to find some younger kids with parents playing in the nice, bright morning of summer. Fayte let Harry's hand go as he started playing with a paper seal.

He was amused because he knew these two, their presence was unmistakable, and this would be more fun with them. "Hey Tonks, Moody," Harry said with a grin, 'looking' to each in turn while Fayte giggled as Tonks made a gasp as they had never shown they've known they were there before now.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, even though they made no motion that anything happened, nor did they acknowledge them. Harry chuckled as he showed them the design on the paper card. "It's called a Fire Seal. Though, normally quite harmless without a wand, and as you see, neither of us have our wands. However, do either of you want to see whether we can channel enough magic to use it and show all these muggles, magic?"

"Or worse," Fayte piped in, giggly. "What if he can't control it? You see, he can use this type of magic without a wand, so the Ministry can't prove anything, but you should both know how hard it is to control."

"What do you want?" asked the gruff voice of Mad-Eye-Moody, annoyed at being blackmailed, and that they're charmed with seals to interfere with his magical eyes.

"Glad we got your attention, Moody, and Tonks I wouldn't move closer if I were in your shoes, or drew your want Moody," Harry said as he sensed them both pause, now more cautious. "We might not be able to see either of you but we can sense every movement you make."

"So out with it boy," Moody said, even more annoyed at being blackmailed, but also quite impressed with their daring.

Harry smiled. "You're both going to relinquish your wand and we're leaving," he said, which caused Tonks to gasp again.

However, invisible-Moody just barked out laughing. "I don't think so Potter. Dumbledore warned us that you might try running away-."

"We're seventeen in a couple days, which makes us legal adults!" Fayte suddenly hissed. "We're not going to be your fucking prisoners you fucktarded morons, after we've finished with you, tell Dumbledore to go screw himself because we'll do things our way, the proper way and before you know it Voldemort will be just another statistic, found floating in the Themes with all of his minions!"

Harry stepped forward; the seal alight in his fingers. Then in a tap-of-magic flames exploded out, and muggles screamed in shock and fear as Harry held up the seal above his head. They all watched the magic flames as they span a circle around Harry, Fayte, Moody, and Tonks, hiding them from sight after a few moments.

Moody threw off his cloak with Tonks, wands in hand. However, both Harry and Fayte had new seals in hand and were ready. The flames exploded up with the wind seal Fayte held. The flames roared up causing the adult to stop and lower their wands, worried so Fayte calmed the winds.

"Throw your wands over!" Harry demanded showing off the lightning seal. "With lightning comes thunder, and we're prepared, so not only will you fry, you'll both go death!"

"Potter," Moody called out, both angry and impressed, and worse, annoyed at those conflicting feelings. "Dumbledore won't let you go no matter how old you are. He 'wants' to keep you safe. He might let the girl go, but I've seen you. If he ever took her from you, he would probably be signing the Orders death warrants, and he would be adamant that you wouldn't until you fire that last curse at him.

"I'm not stupid Potter, to both of you, all you've ever had is each other. Dumbledore doesn't understand that kind of love. The passionate love for someone, the only person you've had for so long, not a romantic love, but a comfortable, special one far more powerful than he cares about.

"He expects you to love him, and the friends he's chosen for you more than anyone. He believes that love would make you die for him, and them, and the Magical World, but it won't. If he pushes like this… look!"

He gestured their flames and seals. "He's just making an enemy by trying to own you, control you. I know, I've seen it, and He's tried manipulating Fayte to get you, but I think even he sees that is dangerous now.

"But have you even thought this through?" he asked, his eyes flicking around the fire, concerned. "What will you do? Go on the run from Dumbledore, the Ministry, and Voldemort. They all want you for one reason or another, and do you think the Ministry will care that they can't prove you did this. It's not just about underage magic now, but the Stature of Security too, not to mention the use of questionable magiks."

Harry snorted and shrugged. "To obtain our freedom we will do-!" he paused as he and Fayte were hit back by red disarming charms, losing their seals, even though the fires still going.

"You're going back home until Dumbledore says you can leave!" Moody said actually looking guilty.

"I don't think so," Harry said as he felt a tingling in his brand.

Harry looked at the mark on his arm and grit his teeth, his eyes blazing and dark as he looked up at Moody and Tonks, and they didn't know how they knew, but they knew, Harry was about to change the rules.

Fayte watched as Harry charged, her mouth wide open in shock as some kind of barrier took Moody's spell before shattering in a grid like pattern of digital glass. Harry's right fist exploded in flames, and before Moody could react, Harry had his left arm, around his wand, and his flaming fist buried in his gut.

Harry pulled back, eyes furious as he listened to his instinct. He took Moody's wand and stashed it in his pocket as the old man went down, out cold. He looked to Tonks and she backed up, scared as Harry formed a blue ball of icy energy between his cupped hands and started walking closer.

"P-please Harry," she muttered, terrified, his eyes were like dark green sheets of ice, even in the heat of the flames cold air left his mouth. "D-Dumbledore may not seem like it sometimes, but he's only trying to protect you from yourself. He doesn't want your soul tarnished with murder!"

Harry's lip quirked up at one side. "It looks like I can take care of myself pretty well," he said, mildly amused while she couldn't deny it. "I will fight through the hells, the heavens, and then all of limbo for those I love. Worshippers in Dumbledore's foolhardy mentality do not deserve my sister or me. There is a difference between murder and killing, Miss. Tonks, and a hugely different gap between the pair.

"If the muggles acted like that, it would have condemned millions of people to slow and agonizing death while the Germans conquered the world. Do not presume to know anything when a half-blood like you and Muggle-born's like your father turn your backs on your whole muggle heritage. Then muggle stuff is suddenly shit because you're all trapped in the magic of bigotry!"

She just stared at him, unsure what to say, but he didn't give her the chance as he fired the ice blast. Tonks cried as her feet up to her waist was frozen in ice. He then took her wand and threw it where Fayte caught it, grinning as she came over.

"Give Dumbledore a message for me would you!" Harry said with eyes of ice while Tonks nodded her head readily. "We will now consider ANYONE that comes after us with intent on capturing us as our enemy. We shall not be held responsible if while defending ourselves for any deaths or injury, but it will probably be death!"

"Later Tonks," Fayte said while smiling and shrugging as Harry made a gesture and the fire-seal failed to reveal a mass load of muggles, the police, and even a fire truck turned up.

Fayte then made a gun gesture to Tonks, making like she was shooting her before they started walking off. "Hey!" called a cop drawing his baton. "Stop right there!" he called while Harry pulled out the seal they want. It's not much but it will do, and in a moment a blizzard of snow erupted around them and Harry and Fayte easily snuck away.

The snow storm would last only a few minutes, getting weaker the further Harry got from the seal source so it couldn't draw any more power. The storm was over soon enough and Tonks was surrounded by some muggle police, trudging through the snow, checking on Moody and the weird 'eye patch'.

Tonks doesn't know how she's going to explain this to Dumbledore or the Ministry, let alone the muggles now trying to question her. She gulped as she had dropped her invisibility cloak and a police offer had found it and realised what it does.

She gulped as they looked at her. She only hopes that the Ministry has picked up the magic somehow, or the weird snow storm that obviously wasn't normal. She's not sure, but she doubts Dumbledore will want the Ministry knowing the full truth.

Her hopes came true, but she was surprised it was a furious Albus Dumbledore and Order members. He just ignored the muggles, not caring that they appeared out in the open. She wondered whether she should consider running away herself.

"Where's the boy?" he demanded as he used his wand to free her, which she might have thanked him for if she wasn't scared now, for the second time, scared by someone unexpected so she quickly told him of what happened, and the old man was not pleased.

"We must find him before the Death Eaters do," he said, trying to calm down.

"B-but Professor, he said he'd kill his enemies, and we're his enemies!" Tonks quickly blurted out.

The old man surprised her as he smiled, his friendly demeanour, or lie back in place. "Nonsense My Dear," he said shaking his head. "Harry doesn't have it in him to kill, and I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding."

She grimaced as he went off to help deal with the muggles, and for once, she paid more attention. She thought of her muggle grandparents, and whether they're still alive, she had never met them. Her father had never talked about them before.

Then watching the way wizards and witches, some Muggle-born's even were treating the muggles. She felt sick to her stomach as she recalled Harry's last words, she realised they were all under magiks hold, but for Dumbledore, she doubts he wouldn't have noticed, but doesn't care, maybe even likes it this way.

She turned from the scene, and apparated away, unable to watch any more, and she has some questions to ask her father.

 **0oo00oo0**

"There it is…" Vanille said to Lightning as they approached a huge blackened and purple scar in the 'sky'. The jet moving towards it unimpeded through the sky of Cocoon. "It seems odd that the people of Cocoon don't get curious…"

Lightning looked from the dark sky and the huge crack in it big enough to let ships bigger and stronger than their jet through. "Yeah, but fear can make people foolish and ignorant… it's in human nature to be curious but the Sanctum, whether they know the truth about Gran Pulse or not stifle that curiosity with fear. It kind of sickens me that I had been such an obedient little solider until it was my sister, and now me, chosen by fal'Cie."

"Fang told me once that sometimes it takes a great injustice to make a person rebel from what they believe is right to see that it isn't, or to change their views. We'll be on Gran Pulse soon… maybe… someday… I don't know but maybe, Cocoon and Gran Pulse can get along and be friends."

Lightning actually laughed while shaking her head. "Let's hope that your faith in people is not misplaced."

"Yeah," she replied with a sweet little smile that Lightning finds cute and wishes she wouldn't or that Vanille wouldn't smile like that. "Well, umm… Lightning, how long until we reach it?"

Lightning tapped away at her console. "Approximately six minutes," she answered as she read the display. "So how do you want to do this? Stop first and pray for our safety, or just go straight in?"

"I say we just go straight for it!" she answered with a wider grin and pointing out of the front window at the crack in the sky. "No looking back, no hesitation!"

"Yeah, no looking back, and no hesitation!" she answered as they grew ever closer. "I never thought I would ever be this close, let alone the fact I'm going through it."

"At least we're not alone…" Vanille replied smiling as they quietened down as they metaphorically held their breaths.

They flew in and as they got closer, it was as if a huge storm was slowly moving in on the ship, blasting it with its gales and trying to force it away. However, Lightning sped up, forcing the jet closer and closer as they tried forcing their way through the scar in the sky of Cocoon.

The jet was rocking violently and felt like it wanted to shake apart, sparks were flying and colours were blinding both young women. The scar sounded loudly as if a hurricane spun its fury through it. It took but a few moments inside the scar for the jet to larch as it was suddenly sucked it and then spat out, the storm gone, replaced by the bright light of the real sun.

Lightning bumped forward; hitting her head on the yoke causing the jet to be completely lost as it started spinning in the air. Lightning was knocked unconscious with her weight on the steering column, causing the craft into spin dive.

Their craft started tumbling out of control through the bright blue sky, the engine stalling with a splutter as they fell. Vanille cried out screaming as she saw the brown and red ground speeding up to meet them.

"Lightning…!" she cried out struggling against her seat harness as she grabbed the other woman's arm shaking her, unable to pull her off the steering yoke. "Lightning, come on, I can't fly this. I don't even know how to restart the engine! I can't get out of my harness! LIGHTNING, PLEASE!" she screeched out closing her eyes and curling in a ball.

However, moments later the engines fired and she opened her eyes to see the jet miss the ground by… nope she heard the metal scraping the rocks and looked over to see Lightning wide awake, hands on the yoke pulling up with everything she has to get the jet back into the air. They skidded along the ground and skipped straight off a ledge straight into a huge forested ravine, their jet crashing over the huge treetops.

"Oh, shit, Vanille hold on tight!" Lightning called out as they lost more height, looking over Vanille saw blood on her friends face trailing down her forehead. "This is not going to be good!" she called out as she tightened the straps on her restraints and Vanille copied. It was surprising, as she had never heard Lightning swear before.

They both cried out as the jet ripped through trees and it was only moments later that Lightning had lost complete control as the engines blew out and were on fire. The jet hit the ground with a shuddering crash and it skipped and tumbled in a huge ploom of dirt and smoke, which is when Vanille lost the fight to stay conscious.

Something wet startled her and her eyes slowly pealed open to see Lightning all dishevelled and having had seen better days, but still held that peaceful yet dangerous calm. Lightning had a damp piece of cloth and was dabbing it on Vanille's forehead in a kind and gentle way.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she dabbed her cheeks with the cool damp cloth.

Vanille stretched her arms and let Lightning help her sit up. She was in the remains… wreckage of the jet, on the ceiling with a soft blanket falling from her. The jet is a wreck with the whole rear missing and showing the deep woods outside with a large fire guarding the 'exit'.

"I'm… I'm doing OK thanks to you, nurse-Lightning," she said as a sweet smile stretched to her lips. "W-where are we anyway…? And how long have I been sleeping?"

"Here," she replied handing over a bottle of water as she sat down next to her. "It's been a night… I think it's morning. I'm just not used to this world, so give me time. The fires been keeping the monsters and animals away, and night here is quite cold so I slept in with you to keep us both warm."

"Oh," she replied to that with a light blush. "Well, I'm sorry I missed getting cuddled by the 'back-off'-Miss.-Lightning," she said playfully.

Lightning sighed but it was with a small smile. "You're still injured and I don't think I'm in much condition to leave just yet so... well we kind of lost most of our supplies in the crash so… well if it's as cold tonight. It's better to do such… none me things if it means we have a better chance of survival. We should be good to go by tomorrow. We can't stay too long… we'll need to hunt or find a place to get new supplies, and we need to search for the others."

"I understand," Vanille agreed with a smile and a nod. "Let's hope we can get some good resting in," she said as she downed some water before pausing. "Sorry, I shouldn't drink all this…" she said trying to hand the bottle back.

Lightning rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We ended near a fresh water stream," she said as she gestured that Vanille could drink the rest. "I've read about such things, but I had never imagined that I would ever see one."

"So you're getting to see things you've never seen before," she replied in amazement. "I remember my first look of Cocoon. It was quite amazing, but… well. I really missed Gran Pulse. Its home, you know, and better than that," she said looking out of a broken side window at the bright blue sky. "The sky is really real, and endless up into the stars. I used to look up at them at night and wish I could visit every last one."

"Maybe someday you can," Lightning replied with a thoughtful expression. "I mean…" she continued at Vanille's look of curiosity. "We're here, right...? We've done the impossible and made it to Gran Pulse, so why can't we stretch up and reach further into the sky to reach the stars. They're so beautiful, and amazing… it's nice to have a wonderful goal in life. It's better than fighting monstrous god… things and either trying to save the world or destroy it. It would be nice if someone would just for once tell us the truth so we know whether we should defy our focuses or complete them, either way it seems like a shitty destiny."

She was startled as Vanille reached over and took her hand. "My… my grandmother once told me before she passed away that… if you have a terrible fate that you should not look away from it. You should walk right up to it and kick it in the nuts!"

Lightning just started for a moment before she burst out laughing, which was a wonderful surprise for Vanille. "And your grandma said that…?"

Vanille shrugged while laughing along with her. "Yeah well, I think grandma was a little crazy at the time, but I think she had a point. I just wish it was that easy," she finished off as they calmed down.

Lightning sat up against a wall and gestured for Vanille to do the same. She crawled over, pulled the blanket over them both, and snuggled up in Lightning's arms. "We'll get through this Vanille, somehow… I don't know how, but I know we will."

"L-Lightning, I know we'll be OK," she replied looking up at her… friend licking her lips before without warning her cool lips touched Lightning's, their eyes widening.

Lightning then pushed her away gasping and looking horrified while Vanille blushed. "V-Vanille…!" she said in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she said terrifying Vanille before grabbing her and pulling her back her lips pressing up against hers.

Vanille relaxed into it after a moment of fear and confusion, her lips moving and her eyes closed like Lightning's, their tongues touching as they let their hands roam. Lightning's hands sliding through Vanille's hair and Vanille's through Lightning's and she pushed her back, her hands stroking down to her face before they pulled back for breath, panting, looking at each other out of breath.

"Wow," Vanille whispered breathing heavily. "I thought you were going to hit me."

"So did I!" a northern voice interrupted, startling them to look up at the fire and gap in the jet.

"F-Fang…!" Vanille said in surprise.

Fang is a tall woman, standing at 5'9", at twenty-one. Fang has bronze skin and wavy dark brown hair with a braid behind her left ear. Fang's eyes are green and there is a beauty mark underneath her right eye. In her pierced ears Fang wears purple claw-shaped earrings. She has scars on her right arm and shoulder, and she wears blue clothing that closely resembles the traditional sari, adorned with tribal accessories.

In addition to the sari Fang wears a short black top, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open-toed sandals, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt that holds her spear. Fang has the brand of l'Cie on her right shoulder and a large tattoo on the other.

She laughed while she leant up against the side. "Wow, maybe we should leave you girls alone for a little while, right, Hope?" she asked as she gestured over to the bright red fourteen-year-old boy standing next to her.

Hope has short silver hair and light blue-green eyes. He wears a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket with a detailed green neckerchief over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He wears deep green cargo pants with a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and light green boots. His l'Cie brand is on his left wrist, mostly covered by his yellow wristband.

"Umm… Fang, Hope, we were, umm… just keeping our lips warm," Vanille said but even as she climbed off Lightning and they both sat up she knew that sounded stupid. "Err… so what are you guys doing here…?"

Fang shrugged while still laughing, as it's not every day… or ever that she saw Lightning speechless with embarrassment. "We got here yesterday morning and saw the jet crash… ours is out of fuel so we hoped you had some… I actually expected Snow with that crazy flying… so you don't mind if we hang here, or do you two want us to come back later?"

"Bite me!" Lightning said in annoyance. "And haven't you ever heard of knocking before?"

"The doors open," she replied as she dropped down sitting with a tired sigh. "OK, so now we just need to find Snow and Sazh, if they're here somewhere."

"So you flew, the same as us," Vanille asked hoping she doesn't bring up her little episode with Lightning again. "Our jet wasn't strong enough to get safely through the winds and we kind of crashed."

"Yeah, we crashed too," she replied sheepishly. "But our craft survived ruin unlike yours."

"So where too?" Lightning asked as she sat back up against the wall of the jet next to Vanille surprised the younger woman leant up against her and held onto her arm, but didn't react. "We don't have any potions… we lost a fair amount of supplies in the crash, and Vanille hit her head."

"H-here," Hope suddenly interrupted as he threw over two bottles of potions. "W-we have quite a few of them so we should be OK for a while."

"Thanks," Lightning said with a nod as she was quick in making sure Vanille drunk one before she drunk the other. Their obvious wounds and some fatigue slowly faded away within moments.

She was about to continue speaking when they heard a boom that rattled the damaged jet and they all hurried to the exit looking up to the sky to see a wingless jet careering overhead with its rear thrusters on fire. It was spinning as it shot over trailing smoke behind it.

"Well… I guess your crash wasn't as dramatic as that," Fang commented as they watched it hit down some several miles away in a huge boom and explosion. "Umm… maybe we should go and see if there's anything to scrape up from that!"

"Augh…!" Lightning moaned as she rubbed her brow in frustration. "He couldn't crash like a normal person. I honestly don't see what my sister could see in him! Maybe I should find her a new guy!"

"Well, we can't all have a cutie like Vanille," Fang said as she dragged Hope running out as Lightning turned with her gunblade drawn.

"Can I shoot her a few times…?"

"Not now, maybe after we've done whatever it is we're here to do," Vanille replied looking baffled. "I'm still not sure what that is… but… well come on or Hope and Fang will get further ahead," she said leading the way passed the fire with a quick water spell to put it out as Lightning re-sheaved her gunblade.

They followed the forest path a little way to the stream before filling up and heading in the direction of the fire from the latest crashed ship. They trekked through the forest killing the odd group of monsters that attacked looking for the other jet.

"I had hoped we could refuel from their ship since yours is… well…" Fang said sheepishly. "But it looks like we'll be walking to… well, wherever we're going."

"Oh, oww," Vanille complained as she was walking behind Fang and Hope with Lightning, holding onto Lightning's hand and arm as they trekked.

Lightning was pretty pissed at herself for enjoying Vanille's touchy feely clinginess, but she couldn't help herself. She had been into other girls since… well she can't remember, and she has never actually admitted this or denied it, but she had never had a girlfriend before. She wondered whether their kisses made them girlfriends; she couldn't tell.

There's that lonely part of her that wants to find someone special that tells her that being Vanille's girlfriend is what she wants and needs, but another part that doesn't want to hurt the sweet bubbly girl if she turns out to be a bad girlfriend with her. She doesn't want to be, but… emotionally she has never been very good, even with her little sister.

She's always loved her sister but has never known how to express that in the ways she wishes she could. It's just who she is, and if she is to be with Vanille she can only pray that the younger girl will understand that. She looked to the bubble of sweetness and had to hold back a smile.

Lightning held back a soft sigh as she realised she's going soft and growing attached. She hadn't known she would ever have… friends before, but now… she knows. These are her friends and companions, the people she will fight for, and hope that in the end they find whatever it is they're looking for.

"Getting comfy there, Vanille?" Fang asked teasingly as she looked back to see her holding Lightning's arm and hand. However, she was a little surprised to notice their entwined fingers and Lightning holding Vanille's small hand in return. Vanille was blushing at the tease and looked speechless for the first time in a long while.

"Back off," Lightning said surprising them, her glare cool. "Just… just leave her alone," she added while her hand noticeably tightened in Vanille's, surprising both at her possessiveness but Vanille's lips turned up into a radiant smile.

"Whoa, sorry, girl," Fang replied with a smile. "I was just joking around. Vanille's like a little sister to me, you know. Hey, I approve… she needs someone to ground her and you need someone to lighten you up…" she trailed off at the glare. "Umm… sorry, I guess I'll shut up now."

Fang looked away as they continued and Vanille turned her smiling face to Lightning, hoping this means they're a couple now, surprised to see her return her smile. Though, Lightning's smile was small, it would always be in Vanille's awesome memories file. Lightning doesn't really smile as she had never really had a reason too, so it was nice to be her reason.

"I can finally smell the smoke!" Fang said after a few more minutes of walking. "If those idiots aren't dead I'm going to kill them, and if it's not them… well we'll just kill whoever the Sanctum might have sent to stop us."

"Then let's be prepared," Lightning said as she stole a very quick kiss from Vanille while the other two couldn't see.

Vanille had been surprised as she looked up to see Lightning smirking at her.

"Yo!"

Lightning, Vanille, Fang and Hope jumped as they were greeted before they reached the fire a little way ahead. It was Snow, the doofus looked like he was a little bunt and sooty. However, when he realised he has Lightning's gun in his face he grimaced nervously. He chuckled as he shook his hands trying to defend himself before she blows his head off.

He's 21 and has light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large grey boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt under a long beige trench coat with frayed hems. The coat functions as his weapon, as it is fused with technology. One of Snow's pendants has a symbol of a cat, which is the logo of NORA. His l'Cie brand is on his left forearm.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Lightning," his companion said trying to calm the angry young woman down. He too was singed and covered with some soot while looking tired and down heartened.

She just glared at him before replacing her gunblade into its holster. He's 40, a middle-aged black man with a distinctive afro in which he keeps an unnamed Chocobo Chick, a tiny yellow bird that poked its head out for just a second before hiding away again.

He wears a long, olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black buckled engineer boots. His l'Cie mark is on his chest, and is half-hidden under his shirt. He keeps his two pistols in holsters strapped to his thighs.

"Whoa, thanks, Sazh," Snow said with a sheepish grin. "I really thought she was going to shoot me that time."

"I think she was!" Vanille said giggling as she held onto Lightning's left arm squishing her chest into it while they held hands. "But after you tried scaring us to death I think you're lucky I didn't burn you to a crisp with my magic," she said giggling a little more.

Snow frowned when he noticed the closeness of both Lightning with Vanille and was about to say something when Fang quickly interrupted. "That's a one way ticket to assure she changes her mind," she said with a laughing smirk as he quickly closed his mouth.

"Now which way…?" Lightning asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Without a ship we'll have to walk too…?"

"Umm… maybe we could find a new ship," Vanille said while blushing in thought. "I'm sure Gran Pulse must have at least one that isn't busted up like all the one's we saw in that 'graveyard' back on Cocoon?" she suggested reasonably. "After all we'll have to return there eventually, right?"

"Vanille's right, there has to be something working," Fang agreed with a nod. "It can't be all in pieces even if there isn't one human left on Gran Pulse we'll have to find something. It's only been five hundred years, so…"

"Right!" Snow said as he clenched his fist. "We'll need a ship so we can get back and save Serah and Cocoon."

"Why don't all the people of Cocoon come here?" Hope suddenly said startling his companions, himself as well. "I… I mean, this… Gran Pulse is huge compared to Cocoon," he said pointing to the black moon like sphere in the sky with a huge crack through it. "It's full of vegetation, the air is so fresh and… well, none of this is fake like back home."

"He actually has a point," Sazh said looking around. "It looks like quite the place to grow up and live."

"Enough," Lightning interrupted. "At the moment we have to save my sister, your son, and possibly Cocoon… we can discuss moving to Gran Pulse if we're not dead, evil-zombie monster things, or crystal statues when we've finished our mission."

"Wow, still as straightforward as when we were all together back on Cocoon," Snow said jokingly but was quick to continue after her glare. "But you have a point; we shouldn't waste time planning where to build a town here until we're not dead, monsters, or statues after our mission to save Cocoon."

"OK, so where do we look?" Fang asked the question.

"I saw some large buildings in that direction while we were falling," Sazh said, pointing to the East. "It's good a place as any to start looking, right?"

"Right, let's go!" Lightning agreed as she led the way with Vanille, the others following after them.

Snow gave Fang a look and she shrugged helplessly, which caused him to sigh, falling back a little with Hope he couldn't help but check out the brunette woman's rear, giving his youngest friend a wink.

 **0oo00oo0**

Neither Harry nor Fayte would have guessed it would be so easy to run away from Dumbledore and his Order in the UK. However, once all the tracers were gone, they set up some muggle accounts and left the country, and that was it. It seemed so easy, too simple even, not that they don't think they'll come eventually.

In fact, they expect the jerks sometime soon. Dumbledore seems to have his spies everywhere in the UK, so expects them in the… well, they expect them everywhere, so it shouldn't be long now, though they have some tricks up their sleeves, well, Harry does, Fayte's is on her thigh.

They didn't get why Dumbledore won't just f-off, not really. He's just that crazy or whatever, but not just that but. The old man doesn't have a clue how dangerous he'll make them, the more he tries kidnapping them, the more they won't hold back.

Without any restraint on their part, Harry and Fayte will just end up killing the so-called light, but Dumbledore doesn't understand that, and the old man's minions won't leave. Dumbledore says they need Harry and that he has no right to leave, then they might as well bow, and suck his asshole, like the arseholes they are.

Harry wants to protect his sister, and himself. The way things had been going, Harry was being led to death, and he will not leave his sister for them to destroy for their own sick wants and belief's. He'll tear down universes to protect her; she is his most important person.

The main problem is, Dumbledore has so much power while Harry and Fayte don't have any because he has so much they couldn't sneak in. its not magical power but political sway over the masses he's spent time grooming, and those free from blindly following, even if they came together couldn't stop him.

It looks like the only way to stop Dumbledore is to actually kill him, which is a lot easier said than done. Though, that doesn't mean they'll not try, no, it doesn't mean they won't succeed. They have Dumbledore's naivety to play on, which will be his downfall eventually.

Harry gets really angry when Dumbledore and his asshole lickers think that what they're doing is so right they can't be wrong even though they're trying to kidnap two innocent of age young adults who just wanted to leave as if their right. They believe that its Harry's duty or job to fight Voldemort, but it isn't.

He's done MORE than enough for those chicken shit cowards. They're so happy to chase Harry and his sister, even though they expect Harry to defeat Voldemort, yet too shit scared to just go after Voldemort. If they actually started thinking they would possibly be dangerous enough to capture or kill Voldemort themselves.

Though, that would actually mean having to kill Death Eaters, but no, those murdering raping terrorists deserve a second chance according to Dumbledore, so no matter who dies at their magic. It made Harry and his sister sick, and they both wondered what would happen when they start having to kill, either Order members or Death Eaters when they're left with no alternative.

It's pretty obvious that Dumbledore will up his efforts to capture them, but that would just end them in early graves, and put more blood on Harry and Fate's hands. If only the old man had a heart, or his followers brains, but they can't have everything in life.

At least while in the Land Down-under, Australia they're free, and since the UK aren't on good terms with, well many places, such as here, there'll be no to little chance of getting them back legally.

It hadn't come as much of a surprise that many countries don't like the way that the UK treats muggles, or muggle-born, or its people in general. The magical UK keeps so segregated that they're far behind the rest of the magical world, so much so it should be criminal.

They're both seventeen (legal adults in the magical world) and very rich, (enough to keep muggle authorities at bay. Therefore, in no law can they be taken from Australia without it becoming an international incident, which could potentially start a war that the UK couldn't hope to win against Australia and all her allies, including the US.

Though, even thinking of that, in all the UK's arrogance (or Dumbledore's) they don't think they would realize how easy another country (outside of the UK's group of pansies) could invade and conquer the Magical UK.

It had been nice to know that they can vacation in peace for a while, with the peace of mind that if Dumbledore or his Order does turn up that the Australian Ministry will protect them. They have set up some alerts and wards over their room but other than that they know they'll see a possible kidnap attempt coming.

They supposed they could just move on to another country, learn while they travel, and then go and take some exams, whatever other countries might have that equal, or even surpass NEWTs, move around faster than any douchy trackers, but they've never really had a place to stay and feel safe.

Fayte is lying next to Harry on her own deckchair lounged back by the pool with a shade umbrella keeping her from burning, even though Harry helped her with some strong suntan lotion where she couldn't reach herself. She's wearing some large dark sunglasses, and a blue bikini, and getting too many looks by losers as far as Harry's concerned. Though, she hadn't noticed as she was doing a word search puzzle for some reason.

Harry was lying on the next chair over just wearing a pair of blue swimming shorts, his sun umbrella keeping him from burning, his sister having assisted in smearing him in lotion in return, (well backs, shoulders, and feet, hard to reach areas). He was also getting some looks from the female populous, but he was looking through his sleek black framed sunglasses at a book on kickarse magic to vanquish enemies with.

They still couldn't figure out how their 'brands' seem to make them stronger, and give them magical attacks without any kind of focus, or maybe the brands are focuses for battle magic, and since they're old enough or something came to them to fight their enemies. Though, that seemed highly unlikely they're quite easy to control, and they've both been practising all sorts of moves.

The weird magical focus brand idea was the best they could come up with, unless you count Fayte's magical mutant alien robot idea, where they've got the brands to protect the world from invasion by bad robots from the good robots. She really does have a vivid imagination, but taking a cartoon series like Transformer seriously is going a bit far.

Harry just sighed as he rolled his neck and placed his book down on his lap when he noticed something off. His eyes flickered from one side of the pool to the other to see some new guests. They were different, easily identifiable as not-right as the men were wearing bathing suits of an old style that looks like an old woman might wear, and the women were wearing even more with frilly swim caps too.

"Hey, Fay, you want go visit China next?" he asked jokingly, startling her she looked at him before looking around as poolside had gone quiet as people gawked at the strange people dressed from the twenties swimwear collection.

"I was enjoying the sun!" she complained, placing her book down beside her half drunken fruit juice as she stood with him as he put his book to the side. "How did they find us so fast, it's only been one week!?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging, amused by events. "But it's nice of them to not know how to blend in, isn't it?"

"Very," she agreed, smirking. "Shall we kick their asses now or let them monologue first, or maybe call for the cops?"

"Hmm," Harry mumbled in a thoughtful pose. "Let's see, decisions, decisions," he said mockingly as they paused, all holding towels with wands hidden, pointed at them. Harry let his eyes scan them. "Oh, why hello there, are you new to the year two thousand and seventeen?" he asked with a wide grin while they all expressed confusion and Fayte giggled.

"You're both coming with us, Dumbledore's orders!" the lead man said, even though looking at the twins knew they didn't care. "We have our wands trained on you, and we'll-."

"Do nothing?" suggested Fayte, giggling. "You're not in the UK now where a person's civil rights mean nothing to Dumbledore, Voldemort, or the Minister. This is Australia, and here, you are now attempting armed kidnap. Not to mention endangering the lives of innocent civilians," she said, gesturing the muggles.

"We don't care about the muggles!" the man hissed angrily.

"I see," Harry said with a smile as he picked up his new cell phone from the table next to his finished drink and dialled 000. They watched confused as Harry waited just a moment, gesturing for them to hold what they're doing and wait. "Ah, yes," he said to the nice person who answered. "I have a magical emergency," he said, pausing just a moment as the heard the line shift before continuing.

"There's a kidnap attempt in process by illegals, these mage are from an unfriendly country, this is urgent!" he said knowing that saying 'magical emergency' will get the 'monitors' to take the call away from the muggle switchboard.

"Yes sir, they'll be there, now," replied a new woman just as men in police uniforms appeared with small pops and charmed so the muggles don't realise what's going on other than the police arriving.

The 'police' were quick in aiming at the UK mage with their own wands, with illusions so the muggles think they're guns. "We've been looking for you guys. Do you think you can sneak through our borders without us knowing; and from the UK too?" one of the officers demanded, angrily.

"T-they're also from the UK!" the lead Order member said, worried. "We've just come to collect them, they're runaways."

"Yeah, so, with bitches like you around I would leave too," he replied, shrugging. "They're both of age and not the criminals here, you are. They entered the country legally through the muggle world, and not to mention they both gave us sworn mandates that they have no elegance with any current governing faction of the United Kingdom's Magical Community. So just throw down your wands and come quietly."

Harry enjoyed them not the 'coming' quietly. He and Fayte sat back and watched the cops take care of the losers and haul them away before searching for a new hotel to stay at. This time they'll have to be more careful, and get some better defences, or maybe better, buy a place and have it warded to the max.

That way they can press serious charges for illegal magical trespass on private property, which would sure them a stint in jail rather than just deportation if they don't get some time for the kidnap attempt bit. They'll have to push for that anyway, just too hopefully get them to learn their lesson, which they probably won't; it's a shame, not.

It took them a couple weeks of skipping from hotel to hotel before they finally found a huge villa house with a five minute walk to the nearest white sandy beach. It's in a nice family neighbourhood with some friendly people around and though they had to correct the newly married bit everything was OK.

They paid for the most expensive and powerful wards, mage and goblin for around their villa and land, and then for added security the whole street, to keep the nice neighbours safe, after all that's only good neighbouring

Their house has six bedrooms, three reception rooms, a large kitchen and dining room with a huge garden and their own swimming pool. It has a garage, and front garden. It's everything they can want in a nice new home away from the magical morons of the UK.

Fayte set up one reception for a library with magic protecting it from any muggle guests entering or even noticing the door. Then she set up the sitting room with huge TV. However, the third reception, the largest, other than the library, which Fayte magically extended to fit all their books, is for a huge screen TV and games consoles, the entertainment room. Harry has his priorities straight while Fayte fixed up the other rooms.

Life way pretty peaceful for the siblings and it was nice to have people around them (muggles) and they really do love a good barbecue party, but then who doesn't when it's so friendly and welcoming you to the neighbourhood?

 **0oo00oo0**

Albus Dumbledore had not been in the best of moods for the past month. Ever since the Potter twins ran away everything has been going wrong for him and his Order.

First, the day after the Potter's had ran away Gringotts curse breakers had turned up at Order Headquarters, and tore down all the charms. It was a shock they knew its location because of a certain charm upon which he is the secret keeper.

However, when he went out to investigate he was told that they're trespassing on private property and issued with a huge fine and the bill for the curse breakers. It seemed Harry had decided to say they were squatters, and laws on that in the muggle world are quite lax, but in the magical world, much more serious.

It was annoying as he couldn't do anything to make the fine or bill go away as the fine was from the Department of Law Enforcement and the head, Amelia Bones hates him. Then the bill was from the goblins, and they hate him even more.

This was a matter of money, which the magical world takes very seriously so he had no choice but to waste what little Order funds he has left on paying up. If he ever manages to get his hands on Harry he'll charge him for daring to do that to him and his Order.

Therefore, Order meetings were being held at the Weasley's home, the Burrow, but then that tragedy happened when his most trusted spy, Severus Snape was found in the yard beaten to with an inch of his life. However, it wasn't the Death Eaters or Voldemort.

He was apparently attacked by an army of killer gnomes, which gave him an absolute fear of them, and took him a week to recover. They know it's near impossible to get rid of gnomes permanently, so it was best to find a new location for Order meetings.

Now, he thought he was being sneaky when he thought about the old Potter town house. He should have thought that one through when he broke in for magical alarms to go off, and he spent all that time disabling the wards. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and goblins turned up.

It was lucky he didn't get a night locked up for breaking and entering, but unlucky that he was issued another huge fine, and charged for the damaged wards as the goblins got to fixing them up. So the Order was almost broke, and he was probably fooling himself when he thought about Lily Evans's parent's cottage.

He didn't even check for wards, being a muggle house with iron security plates over the doors and windows. He didn't even get that far, and that night he did spend locked up, and the last fine and bill broke the Order. Though, luckily he managed to brush it under the carpet as a misunderstanding, even though Rita Skitter, the annoying reporter got the truth out.

So, then he just settled for using his brothers pub, some back rooms no matter how much his brother protested and called him and evil piece of… well, something not nice, he got his way. After all, the Order members would often buy drinks or snacks.

Dumbledore had thought he had caught a break when one of his spies outside the UK informed him; Harry and Fayte Potter were in Australia. Now, he couldn't go himself as he had the Order to take care of, and impressionable young minds to mould to the Greater Good.

It was the day after he sent his people to collect the foolish boy and girl that his informant sent word. His people had been arrested and were being charged with illegal use of magic, illegal trespass into the country, illegal unregistered-wands, and then more things, such as no international insurance for vacationing, attempted kidnap of a witch and wizard, and threatening the safety of civilians.

He couldn't believe all the charges. Then to add, they're all being held and it sounds like they're going to jail for at least ten years. To make it all worse there is nothing he can do to help them. He has no power outside of Far-Western Europe.

Now he has to rethink things a little. The Potter twins weren't stupid enough to leave him with anything of theirs, and not stupid enough to go to a country that would lovingly hand them back. No, they were smart enough to head east and far enough that they found a country that will fight for them.

He thought about going to the Minister and getting his help, but he's always been very by the book, and after hearing about the supposed crimes with the houses he tried breaking into, both owned by the Potter's, the last of that ancient line; he's more than likely to be against him.

The new Minister doesn't understand that sacrifices need to be taken by Harry Potter for the Greater Good. He wouldn't understand, no matter how much he told him, no matter how imperative he made it that they at least need Harry Potter.

Albus had thought about just capturing Fayte and using her as leverage. However, the more he thought about that, he doesn't know why but the more cold dread runs down his spine. He has an odd feeling that doing anything to her will cause Harry to snap and he wouldn't be like Voldemort, Voldemort wants control, Harry would only want his sister, making him a dangerous and desperate man.

He doesn't need someone backed into a corner like that. He needs him to want to die for his friends. Yes, so he needs to get them both back so he can make Harry see reason. This is for the Greater Good after all, and there is NOTHING more important than the Greater Good.

The old man didn't notice his younger brother had surveillance charms up all over the Order's meeting room, listening in, his fingers clenched around his wand, daring himself to just go in, killing curses blazing. Though, he was too chicken to end them, and stop the plot against two innocent kids.

It made him sick just listening to how they talk about the Potter twins like they're troublesome objects. He just hopes that Dumbledore and his bastard Order get what's coming to them, even if it's not from him.

"You murder your own sister, and now this you bigoted piece of filth!" he hissed as the meeting went on, listening to his bastard brother and his insane ranting. "He fucking groomed you lot into his perfect mindless minions, and you don't even realise you're nothing but disposable puppets."

It was true, he could hear them ranting and raving that the Australian Ministry dare capture their people and not hand over Harry and Fayte Potter like they're lost property. Maybe he should sell up and leave the country too; he's so sick and tired of Albus. If only his puppets knew what he got up to with his friend, all though years ago before he killed their sister?

Though, he knows most of them wouldn't believe him, even if he showed them the memory that has haunted him for years. He should have confessed and had Albus sent to Azkaban all those years ago, or better yet took Ariana to the hospital, told them what happened to her, then their dad would have been freed from Azkaban and she could have gotten the help she needed after the attack by those muggles.

He shook his head, thinking about that day was too painful, but it was the day that Albus Dumbledore stepped out from being a dick with unrealistic goals of world conquest, to him being a dick, manipulating everyone, and grooming people into believing he's smarter than he is.

Alberforth almost snorted at the thought of Albus being that smart. The truth is, yes, he was clever with some magic, but useless with others, and his written results left lots to be desired, but he was cunning enough to trick people after school that he did a lot better than he did.

If anything, Albus Dumbledore is above average and quite the believer in his own lies. He's been lying to everyone for so long that he's started believing the bull. He doesn't seem to get the real from his 'Greater Good' any more, and really it's quite sad that his minions can't either.

It caused him to grimace as he heard Albus's new plan, to use the Death Eaters to scare Harry and Fayte into returning. If they return, it's probably not going to be for protection, but to hurt people. The Death Eaters are just going to either end up in jail or dead, either killed or captured by the Australian authorities, or Harry and Fate will kill them.

He knows the sound of people having had enough. First they leave, then when they realise they're not being left alone, they return to take care of unfinished business, and kill their enemies before leaving again, and never coming back, gone forever, a waste of such potential to the magical UK.


	74. Two Worlds (Twilight)

_Renesmee doesn't want anything to do with Jacob & attacks him. Also her family are smothering her & she wants to get away from it all to find 'herself'. Alice gets her the means to move to Malibu. Where she'll not be the only person with a big secret. Yuri!_

 _Crossover - Twilight & Hannah Montana - Rated: M - English - Romance/Humour - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,853 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 8/1/2011 - Published: 8/1/2011 - [Renesmee C./Nessie, Hannah M./Miley S., Lilly T./Lola L., Alice]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Being born with above average intelligence is only bad when that intelligence grows out of control. I guess I'm like a full vampire in the brain department with what feels like a super computer in my head. That is seriously messed up.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my family dearly but sometimes I wish we were normal… and human. But we're not. My mother and father, aunts, and uncles, and even two of my grandparents are vampires. And me… I'm a hybrid. Not quite a human but not quite a vampire.

I suppose you could say I have it the best of both worlds? I suppose I do in a way. I don't sparkle in sunlight, and I don't have to kill for blood just to survive… and even better I can't turn anyone into a vampire. Yet I'm stronger and faster than any human can ever hope to be, even with technology (with a few exceptions – space shuttle/fighter jet ext.).

I guess I can relate to that Hannah Montana song, best of both worlds (I'm secretly a huge fan, so don't tell Aunt Rose or Aunt Alice). I can survive easily on human food, but also feeding on blood. Though I can't stand animal blood I'm perfectly fine with drinking blood from a glass even if it's cold. My family has to drink it straight from its source though so I guess I one upped them in that regard.

Well enough about that… I've been having a problem lately and I don't know what to do about it. I'm just glad that my dad can no longer hear my thoughts. Well he could if I let him but my powers evolved so that I can let people see and hear what I want them too, so I use that to hide my true thoughts from him.

Its Uncle Jasper I have to be cautious around because he'll feel my feelings and dad will read his mind and realise I'm hiding stuff from him. But I don't know how to come out and say it. I'm nineteen years old (with the body of a sixteen year old, a body that I've had since I was almost ten years old) and afraid to just come out and say it.

What? You might ask… well it all began a few years back. I had just turned sixteen (mentally). It was at my birthday party. Everyone was there, from my vampire family, my human grandma and grandpa (whom conveniently overlook our immortality) to the werewolf wannabes as I playfully call them. (They're really just shape shifters that can only turn into wolves).

I was sitting beside Jacob, I think… I'm not too sure (I wasn't paying him a bit of attention). He was my best friend at the time, though I had been getting very annoyed with him before then. He was way too touchy feely for my liking and it was just grating on my last nerve. Before then I had never let my vampire nature show and lash out at anyone.

However, I was relaxing and sitting with my shifter friend Leah to one side of me secretly admiring Aunt Alice's great ass, and wondering whether a vampire's ass was solid enough to crack a walnut. The thought only came to me when I recalled a stand up show with some British comedian talking about some girl he knew whose butt checks could crack a walnut, though I knew he was exaggerating because it would be impossible for a human to do it. But it was funny at the time and I remembered I had wondered if a vampire could then.

However, the only vampire's I know are family so I couldn't get one of them to test my silly idea out. Though I lapsed in judgement and planned on asking Aunt Alice to do it as she seems to be the best bet for silly adventures like it.

Suddenly she gasped span around and stared at me, eyes wide before she burst out laughing leaving my cheeks bright red as I realised my mistake. I looked around to see everyone else staring at her in bewilderment except my dad as he was silently snickering. I hadn't expected him to ever act that childish.

I had glared at him when my glare at Aunt Alice had failed and he gave me a sheepish smile. "She'll do it if you ask!" he said laughingly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as everybody carried on with what they were doing realising I had done something funny in a vision. I heard my mum asking my dad what I did and groaned as he whispered in her ear so quiet that no one else would hear. Then mum started giggling though she had on a thoughtful expression that made Aunt Alice and dad roar with laughter. I do not want to know what mum did in the vision but I'm certain it had something to do with a walnut.

Oh why does my family have to be so full of nut-bars? Well I suppose they're my nut-bars, and I do like fruit and nut bars. I'm just thankful I can't get fat. Well with the speeds I can move I need that extra sugar.

Sighing once more with a roll of my eyes I stood up to leave. "Hey Ness, where're you going?" asked Leah suddenly. Her dark eyes looking up at me from where she was lounging on the ground up against a sofa eating a large piece of birthday cake.

I shrugged. "Just outside for a breath of fresh air," I replied moments later.

Suddenly Jacob was by my side from wherever he was moments ago, (I hadn't cared previously).He slid right hand onto the small of my back (too close to my butt) with a huge grin on his face, and this naughty look he sometimes gets in his eyes while looking at me. It's always proceeded by a very pissed off growl by my dad. He's been giving me that look occasionally for years, and it has only been recently that I really understood.

However, my instincts took over and I cringed away just as my dad growled and I did something I had never done before. It tore through me viciously, ripping from my throat and through my teeth. I freaking growled. And it wasn't like my dad's (a quiet warning) … no this one was saying 'defend yourself or die'.

I lashed out my left fist back handed him spilling his blood as I broke his nose. Then I followed through with my right fist snapping his jaw as I hissed angrily through my teeth. He cried out as he went flying and crashed into a brick wall bringing some of it down on him.

I back peddled a few steps in a low crouch snarling and hissing at him, my eyes no doubt dilated with rage and anger. My hands curled into claws as I waited for my pray to get up so I can tear it to pieces for daring to touch me.

"Renesmee Cullen!" my mother cried out as she flittered in front of me between me and my pray. I could just see him crawling out of the rubble looking shocked. The other guests were just staring at the scene with wide eyes.

To my mums credit she did try to stop me. However, as she dived at me I jumped up and used mums right shoulders as a springboard as I flittered off of her I roared out in rage. I was less than a centre meter from his neck. I could see his look of pure shock and horror.

However, before my teeth managed to grab a hold of his soft flesh something hard and solid collided with me from the left. It hurt quite a lot but my adrenalin was pumping and I wanted to kill Jacob for being so inconsiderate. I was in a tussle with the small body, and I'm sure I subconsciously cupped a few handfuls of Aunt Alice as we scurried, struggled and flitted around on the ground growling and hissing at each other.

I had just managed to get her off of me, and with a scream of triumph I was less than a second from flitting at Jacob again, this time hoping to get him when two pairs of large arms wrapped themselves around me from behind pinning my arms to my sides.

I was struggling and screaming in rage kicking out braking things all the while Uncle Emmett held me laughing and shaking his head. "Calm down squirt!" he spoke laughingly.

I relaxed for a few seconds and he lowered me so my feet were flush to the floor, and I could slowly feel my common sense returning.

"Nessie love?" Jacob suddenly asked uncertainly as he came into my line of sight. Stupid of him really.

I growled and before Uncle Emmett could do much more I had crouched a little for leverage and using every ounce of my strength I jumped, Uncle Emmett still holding onto me tightly. We flittered up, crashing through the ceiling and tearing through a bathroom ripping through the tiles.

Uncle Emmett had initially cried out in shock but as we tore through the attic the jerk whooped out laughing. Then we crashed out through the roof and I squirmed and struggled, just managing to get loose of Uncle Emmett I kicked free of him, sending him higher while using the momentum to shoot myself back to land.

I flipped over landing in the driveway to find the rest of my family staring at me with looks of awe. I took a deep breath but I couldn't find the one I was looking for anywhere near.

"Where's he going?" I demanded angrily.

"W-we sent him home sweetie," mum said taking a few steps forward. "You have to calm down. You've already wrecked half the house."

I frowned and was about to reply when there was a large crash behind me. I turned around to see Uncle Emmett pulling himself out of a large crater with a larger grin on his face.

"That was awesome Ness!" he cried out cheerfully. "We gotta do that again sometime."

"No you shall not, Emmett!" grandma Esme called glaring at him in disapproval. "You are not to encourage Nessie into doing silly things."

I ran my right hand through my reddish brown hair as I finally realised what I had done. I had tried to kill Jacob. And the worst part is I don't care. Well OK, so I don't want him dead… but it was in that moment that I realised that I am never going to be Jacob's, and I couldn't be happier with that choice.

So what if he pines over me forever. It's not my problem it's his. He imprinted on me, and I could care less. In fact, the more I think about the whole imprinting thing the more it grosses me out. It's a good job I am a genius or he might have managed to groom me ('pervert').

Well that and my dad can read minds, and my Uncle Jasper can sense emotions. Let's just hope they haven't noticed me checking out Aunt Alice's fine ass.

Damn, it's been three years since then. How am I going to tell them that I'm gay? It's been torture enough that they all up and left because of the incident without asking why I did what I did. Though I'm sure Jasper realised Jacob's feelings and mine are completely out of tune.

But heck, the worst part is wishing Aunt Alice wouldn't wear such sexy outfits. I'm almost as fast at running as dad now because she turns me on so often I have no choice but to flee or else my family will smell it and may ask embarrassing questions rather than leave it be as they should.

I could probably enter the masturbation Olympics if they had one with how good I'm getting. Though is it wrong of me to fantasize about my aunt? Well we're not technically blood related and she's super-hot so I suppose its OK

The worst thing about living in a house full of super beings is the lack of privacy. Seriously, if I want to 'touch' myself I have to leave the house and run for miles, or find a motel. It's annoying.

Well not today I silently snicker to myself. Nope, today I'm home alone as everybody else has gone on a hunting trip. I almost feel like putting on some Hannah Montana and dancing. I would probably let my imagination run wild and finish pleasuring myself to her picture because she's so cute.

I giggle as I throw myself back onto my bed (I'm only wearing a light blue pair of PJ's that aunt Alice bought me), my right hand sliding over my nice sized chest, giving my breasts a squeeze through my blouse before I suddenly stopped quickly grabbing a book from my bedside table as my door was swung open by Aunt Alice, the subject of so many of my unrealistic fantasies.

"A-Aunt Alice!" I squeal out embarrassedly hoping she hadn't seen what I was doing. "W-what are you doing here. I thought I was going to have the house to myself this weekend."

"Sorry," she replied, and she actually looked it for once. "Your mum changed her mind last minute so I volunteered to come back and keep you company," she shrugged before smiling. "Anyway there's been something I've been meaning to discus with you."

I sat up on my bed and observed her. She seemed a little nervous, which is out of the ordinary. In addition, she's not wearing one of her usual fashionable and sexy outfits, probably because she had been expecting to go hunting and not want too ruin anything nice. Though, she still looked extraordinarily hot in just a pair of jeans a black top and some rather nice army-ish boots.

"Umm… well what is it Aunty Alice?" I asked her, curious and concerned, trying to calm down and not let my vampiric nature control me or I may make the decision to try touching her inappropriately, then 'see' it. 'Oh fuck and now I may have all weekend alone with her. How will I survive?'

She sighed and sat down next to me on my bed, which caused me to gulp and for my heart rate to increase. She looked at me surprised before giggling and giving me a wink making me burn red in the cheeks.

"It's about Jacob actually," she then said surprising me before I scowled. "I see, so you want nothing to do with him. That is just troubling since your mum misses the dog and has invited him up for the summer." My eyes widened in absolute horror. "Well that's what I thought," she said commenting on my expression.

"Trust me Ness; it's much easier me telling you now than finding out when he gets here. Your mum seems to think it will be a great surprise for you, even after what you did last time. She figures it was some hybrid thing. Unfortunately you'll go ballistic and attack your mum for not thinking about your feelings before you kill Leah who tries to stop you killing Jacob. Then you'll run away and spend the next forty years screwing your way through every cute human girl you can find just to numb the pain."

I stared at her in open mouth horror as I can't imagine doing such things. I can't kill Leah… she's my friend and I care a great deal about her even if we haven't seen each other in the past three years and only spoke through the use of computers. Plus – 'oh my fucking god...' are we even supposed to believe in god? Never mind. 'Aunt Alice just told me she knows my secret … oh god I hope dad hasn't found out. He can be so backwards.'

"There's more," Aunt Alice continued. "Eventually you'll convince yourself that Leah's death was completely Jacob's fault. You'll return to La Push armed to the teeth with armour piercing and explosive bullets and slaughter everyone that stands in your way until you've killed Jacob. And in several scenario's you'll kill a member of the family."

I fall back on my bed in shock. "I loose my freaking mind?" I whisper more to myself than Aunt Alice.

"Yeah… those visions aren't as nice as the ones where you molest me!" she said teasingly.

I just looked at her in horror and covered my face with my hands. "I-I'm sorry Aunty Alice. I just don't know what to do. Maybe I should leave for the summer. Go somewhere nice and sunny. To a place where vampires don't usually travel," I suggested reasonably, hoping she'll let the naughty visions drop, though I doubt that she will.

"Well I wouldn't be against you going off to discover yourself but your mum and dad are way too protective," she said helpfully.

I shrug as I suddenly flitter to my feet and to my wardrobe pulling out a couple of suitcases I began to pack. "Hmm… well I guess you can tell mum I'll be back for Christmas, but I'm moving out for a while."

Aunt Alice flittered over to me looking worried. "Your mum won't like that. And where will you stay. A vampire can stay outside forever without it bothering them but you're only a half vampire. You need a nice warm bed to sleep in."

I turned to her smiling brightly and rolled my eyes. "You're worrying too much Aunt Alice. I'll just buy a condo or villa or something. What's the point of all this money if I don't use it?"

Alice sighed tiredly. "Where exactly do you intend on going?" I frowned in thought for a moment but she took my need to answer away. "Malibu? Malibu? … That is so unfair… I can't hang out in Malibu. And I have some really hot bikini's that would make men and woman drool."

I laughed and shook my head. "It's not my fault you sparkle in the sun. Maybe you should try lots of layers of make-up or sunscreen," I said jokingly.

However she appeared to contemplate it a little. "Well the make-up would work but I'll look hideous. You might even stop fantasising about me if I did that," she said teasing me.

I could feel my cheeks exploding and looked away from her. "I-I don't know what you mean," I stuttered out.

I could practically hear the eye roll. "Don't be silly Ness," she spoke into my ear from behind sliding her slender arms around my waist and pulling my back flush to her body. I gulped feeling her cool body through my clothes making me feel naked. "I've known about your adorable little crush on me for years now."

I gulped further, my heart pounding as she started nibbling on my right earlobe. I couldn't believe what she was doing to me. I could feel my arousal setting in as my juices started flowing.

"Ren," she whispered, sending a cool shudder down my spine, no longer calling me by that stupid childish nickname that I heard that douche dog Jacob gave me. "I think your futures looking bright, but don't be surprised if your mum follows you. I don't know how long I can keep her away."

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips as her cool moist tongue trailed my right ear. "T-thanks," I stuttered shakily. "B-but what a-are y-y-you doing to m-me?" I ask her, my brain fogged over.

"Seducing you … molesting you… take your pick," she purred in my ear. "The way you're always staring at me has been driving me crazy. Jasper used to look at me like that. He used to want me just like you do. I can't resist touching you any more You're so perfect."

I felt a gulp pulling down my throat as she trailed kisses down my neck ever so softly her slender fingers trailing around my stomach. I was too shocked by these events to protest even if I had wanted to. This was my greatest wish and fantasy comes to life.

Alice … my Aunt Alice wanting me as I want her.

 **0oo00oo0**

I couldn't take not having her any more as I continued nibbling on her delightfully warm earlobe, enjoying the taste of her almost human flesh as my frozen tongue worked up around her ear. I felt her shiver in delight and found myself smirking. I honestly can't remember being this horny before.

My cool fingers crept up into her top feeling her burning skin that sent a delightful shiver through my body. Oh fuck, I had always wanted to fuck this girl's mother, and I'm thankful that Edward never discovered this fact, and I pray to whatever god will listen that he never finds out about what I'm doing to his daughter.

In a quick motion I swiftly pull her top off, reviling in the touch of her burning skin. My hands slide up her body until they're cupping her delectable tits, and I feel a little jealous as they're bigger than mine. They're firm and soft with rock hard nipples. I squeeze gently and Ren gasps out in surprise and pleasure as I smell her have a small cum, her body twitching I hold her from falling over.

"Wow baby," I whisper seductively in her ear … she shivers again. "You're so sensitive. I have barely touched you and your pussies blasting out hot sticky cum."

I hear her heartbeat picking up tempo as a cute and very adorable whimper escapes her pouty soft lips along with a deep blush. I felt my body quiver with excitement at such a delightful sound escaping my beautiful young niece.

I swiftly turn her around and look into her delightful honey brown eyes, they're glassy and full of lust, but show her weakness and servitude to me in the here and now. I realise she'll let me do what I want to her. Therefore, I pull her a little lower to my level and capture her lips hungrily with mine. She didn't hesitate to slip her tongue within my mouth, and we both groaned out before pulling back. We were both breathing heavily even though I didn't need to and I took a delightful look at her full boobs.

Damn they could no doubt take four, maybe five hands each, and I'm talking hands twice the size of mine with very large erect pink nipples contrasting greatly with her pail skin. And when I say large nipples I mean 'large'.

I couldn't help myself as I sucked in her left and she gasped out as I sucked the warm flesh as hard as I dared. She was squirming in pleasure as my hands squeezed her at the same time and I had to lower her onto her bed else she falls down.

I lay myself on top of her as I sucked her nipple more flicking my tongue over it. She held her fingers through my hair very tightly (almost painfully so – not that I would have stopped) as I continued making her squirm before switching tit and sucking her other nipple.

Her breathing was now ragged as I sucked off her tit and smirked at her before giving her a tender kiss on the lips before slipping down kissing my way lovingly down my niece's tender body.

As I got to her navel I tugged down her pyjama bottoms throwing them somewhere behind me, I smiled brightly as I finally got to see her delicate nether region. Her slits was soaking wet with some traces of her creamy cum, and smelt delicious. The only down side was all of her pubic hair, not that that will stop me, but she needs to trim it back a lot.

"You really need to get the weed whacker out down here!" I commented with a purr as I looked up at her. Her face lit up like the fourth of July, making her body even hotter. "I'm pretty sure that those cute human girls you'll likely 'meet' will appreciate it." I'm sorry but I just couldn't help my self as my thumbs pulled her pussy lips apart to look in at the juicy pink flesh beyond.

I don't think she was going to respond to me but I know for sure she couldn't even if she wanted to as my tongue darted powerfully between her folds she screamed out my name in a roar animalistic pleasure. Damn, I had never imagined such a delicious pussy could squirt so much more cream as her body twitched over and over and I just drunk everything that came from within her like the eager little pixy I am.

She was quivering for an age, her delightful thighs pinning me between them, my face in her soggy crutch before her breathing evened and her body slowly relaxed with the odd spasm. I lifted my self up to look at her and frowned in surprise. The bitch had passed out and was now lightly snoring in her sleep.

I groaned as my right hand grabbed at my crutch and moaned out a little. She could have at least gotten me off first. Ah well, I sigh in disappointment as I slide off of her and just pull off my jeans and panties before finger fucking my self to a cum. I made sure to squirt all over Ren's beautiful face and body (unsurprisingly not waking her) before giving her a soft kiss on the lips and tucking her in for the night before leaving to get some stuff sorted for my adorable niece.

 **0oo00oo0**

I woke with a smile on my face. Damn, last night I had the most wonderful dream in the world. I had been seduced by my sexy Aunt Alice. It was … I sniff the air and frown. When did my room start smelling of a pussy cum factory? My eyes flitter open as I throw my covers off and stare down at my naked body to see cream all over me and by the smell mine and Aunt Alice's, which would mean.

"Oh fuck… Aunt Alice did me last night!" I whisper to my self but I hear a soft tinkling laugh from down stairs that is unmistakably Alice.

"Clean up Ren and get dressed," she called up from the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready soon, and I have a surprise for you."

I shiver with nerves as I slide out of bed and into my shower. I turn it on and just get in under the water as I recall what happened last night and look at my electric razor by my mirror. I only bought it because I'm like a human girl in the respect that certain areas need taking care of (legs ext). However, in the little leather case that came with it I know it has different attachments for certain other 'areas'.

Therefore, after my overly long shower I climb out but leave it on to hopefully hide the noise. Plus I'll need to rinse myself clean of any stray hairs after. Fist I gave my legs a once over and ignored the laugh from downstairs as I don't doubt that she knows what I'm planning.

At first I started with the attachment trying to just trim it but every time I tried it didn't look straight until I was finally staring at my completely bald vagina. At first I groaned but then I realised that it actually looked nicer like this, and I'm certain that it's probably more hygienic.

Shrugging I put my razor away and stepped back into the shower washing away any stray hairs before stepping back out and grabbing my bathroom towel and stepping into my room. Drying off I found near my wardrobe that Aunt Alice had taken the liberty as she has many times before to choose the clothes I'll be wearing.

Shaking my head about her need to dress everybody in the family (especially me and mum as we apparently share a bad fashion sense gene or something – maybe Aunt Alice just likes us the most).

I pulled on some cute (surprisingly plain) cotton panties and bra. They're comfortable so I'm pleased with them. Next I pull on a crimson red and black plaid skirt (its like one of those ripple(ly) ones some schools have as a part of their uniform). I really didn't think much on it as I did up the black belt with silver batwing buckle, though I thought it was a bit short (barely hanging a few inches lower than my ass.

Next up was a tight black sleeveless top, which surprisingly didn't show off my tone tummy. However, the top did seem to have a second bit that if worn alone would show off skin (a lot of skin), but I shrugged and placed it on anyway, it was crimson red and reminded me of the top of a cheerleaders outfit, though shorter and hanging off my tits it ties around my neck and a two sleeve like pieces looping around my upper arms.

I wondered at Aunt Alice's choices in clothes but shrugged it off because the moment I decide to refuse her (dress making sense – or whatever she calls it) she'll barge in and force me into them as she has done to both me and mum now... plenty of times.

Therefore, I pulled on the knee-high crimson and black socks. They reached just under my knees. I then pulled on some black running trainers with crimson laces and silver skulls on either side. I frown in confusion as I spot two hair bands with a silver skull on one side and a silver bat on the other, one tied with black and the other surprise surprise red. I shrug a little as I neatly tie my hair back at the base of my neck with the red one and near the end of my hair with the other, which is just by my butt.

Plus I put on a pair of black and red fishnet glove wrist sock thingies (fuck knows what they're called) that trailed halfway up my forearms and over the backs of my hands held by some kind of loop. They were kind of nice if a little tight but my super strength meant that tight things really don't bother me.

I frown as I look in the mirror, with my natural good looks, which come from my vampire side I must admit that I look good. Now all I need is the dark eye shadow and purple or black lipstick. I smile as I took note of what I needed as I put on the black lipstick and dark eye shadow.

"What the fuck!" I exclaim as I return my attention to the body length mirror as I realised what I have done and growled while I heard Alice giggle. "Y-you dressed me as a cliché anime Goth chick?" I demanded angrily as I flittered out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen to glare at her in person.

She giggled and smiled at me with a wide grin as she gestured towards the steamy hot breakfast she had made me waiting on the kitchen table. I pouted as I sat down and she sat next to me to watch me eat.

My eyes flickered up to her as I took note of the sexy little blue dress she's wearing. "No cliché for you I see," I commented as I chewed down on a sausage.

She just laughed breezily. "You look very beautiful in it, and extra cute. And I'm certain it will turn your new neighbours head to get a good look."

"New neighbour?" I asked in surprise. I had forgotten about leaving but now I remember, and I guess Aunt Alice has seen who will be my neighbour.

"Ah-huh," she agreed with a nod. "She's really cute… her best friends cute too, so I think you'll love them. I… think that you'll get along great with them," she said knowingly, though looked at little baffled about something.

I blushed as I remembered she not only knows my secret but was my 'first'. "H-hang on… then where do they live. I have to buy the house."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I've already bought the 'beach front condo' for you in Malibu," she said in amusement as my eyes widened in hope and awe. "And we'll have to see about enrolling you at school after the summer holidays if you're going to be pretending to be sixteen, and with this look you'll pull it off no problem."

"H-Hang on," I frown in surprise. "Why sixteen? I don't want to go to school," I pout unhappily.

Aunt Alice burst out laughing at my childish behaviour. "Neither do I but I'm always being forced into going. At least you haven't been to school before. It will be a new experience. Your new friends will be fourteen and I figured we can make up some crap to put you in their year."

I sighed as I nod my head, a small blush coming to my cheeks. "Aunt A-Alice about…"

She sighed loudly interrupting me. "I'm sorry," she began and held her hand up to stop me interrupting. "To be honest Jasper and I haven't been together in a 'husband and wife' situation since before we met your mother, and we were faking it. We were going to tell the family, but the time never seemed right, though that doesn't mean we don't care for each other," she shrugged with a sigh. "Then your mother came along and things got really messed up.

"Your dad fell in love with her, and the time never seemed right. It didn't help that I had also fallen for your mum." My eyes widened but honestly I wasn't at all surprised that Aunt Alice 'was', or is in love with mum the way she's so touchy feely with her. Though come to think of it mums always the same with Alice. "I figured that if we told the family that it was over that I wouldn't have been able to resist trying to get your mother all for my self, and I couldn't do that to Edward. I was a little frightened your mother might actually choose me over him and wreck the family.

"Then you were born. At first I was a little resentful. I know that since we're both female and all that it would have been impossible but I wished Bella and I could have had a child together. I just ignored my feelings for a while when I realised a few years ago that I had been treating you and your mother the same.

"That I had carelessly let my self love you too much. At first I thought that it was a motherly love, but when I watched the way that bastard dog kept smothering you and staring at you like 'that'. The anger I felt was not paternal but jealousy. I think that because I couldn't have your mother I wanted the next best thing, because you're b-both so a like.

"I-I do love you R-Ren. I will always love you very very much no matter what. However, what happened last night shouldn't happen again. I'm an idiot devoted to someone I can never have."

She hung her head in shame and I could hear her dry sobbing. Heck, my eyes were watering and I took a deep shuddering breath before reaching over and taking her hand. She looked up sharply and I could see tears pooling at her eyes… tears that I know will never fall. The look on her face was that of a small adorable kitten having been thrown out in the rain, it was heartbreaking.

"I love you too Aunt Alice," I replied with a watery smile as her red eyes locked with mine unwavering and lost. "But don't be sorry about what you did to me last night," I began, and she looked surprised by my words, as I blushed fiercely. "You made me feel fantastic. I should be apologising for passing out before I could make you feel good too."

She snorted out a little. "Y-you mean you don't hate me or think I'm a home-wrecking bitch."

I rolled my eyes. "Heck no… hell you would make a much better parent than dad. Maybe you should give it a go; dad will get over it eventually. Plus he's a serious prood. Mum deserves to be happier than she is."

She laughed and shook her head wiping my tears with her thumbs. "I think you're the only girl around who would say that about their parents."

"I'm just cool like that I guess," I replied with a cheeky grin and a shrug. "By the way… thanks for not calling me Nessie any more I seriously hate that name."

She laughed lightly and I'm glade she's happy again as she hopped off her seat and offered her hand. I took it and she helped me up and led me outside front where my eyes blazed open as I saw the beautiful yellow and black Chevy Camaro just like the one from the Transformer movies. It was beautiful.

"Like it?" Alice asked me with a huge grin that says she knows the answer to that question.

"I-is it for…" I trail; off uncertainly as mum won't let me get my own car yet. She thinks it's too dangerous. Well OK its dad who won't let me have a car, he just gets her to relay this crap to me thinking I'm too stupid to be pissed at the right person. He thinks that I'll be dangerous in one, even though I passed my test when Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose secretly took me. Though mum tried to cover for us dad eventually blew his top so I refused to talk to him for six months. I just kept sending him abusive images.

"Yep, you're all packed and ready to go," she says happily gesturing to the passenger seat where my bag, keys and purse are located. "The trunk could just about fit everything you need," she said hugging me before giving me some paper with addresses. "You have to pick up the keys at the first address. The place will be fully furnished by the time you get there."

I smiled widely and quickly pulled her into a huge kiss before climbing into the car and starting her up before I get scared and change my mind. I smiled as I wind down the window as Alice lowered her self to see me.

"Thanks Aunt Alice, I'll miss you."

She smiled at me and rolled her eyes. "I'll miss you too, but don't forget to call regularly."

I nod my head in agreement. "Oh, by the way, tell dad if 'he' even thinks about following me it will be years before he ever 'sees' the real world again and I'll make my last punishment seem like a friendly joke."

Alice flinched; I guess that my smile seemed sinister. "OK," she agreed with a little smile coming to her face.

"Dad seriously needs a clue. I'm nineteen," I said rolling my eyes. "Mostly everywhere on Earth that makes me a legal adult…"

"Yeah… but your dads a turd who lives in his own little world in the nineteen hundreds," she replied and we both laughed before I pulled away and sped off at high speeds north.

 **0oo00oo0**

It has only been two days since Ren left on her journey and she had recently called me to say she had just entered California and I couldn't be happier for her. My self, however I'm afraid for as three vehicles pull up outside and I just sit in the lounge 'reading' a fashion magazine. To be honest as my eyes quickly flicker over it I grimace as I realise it's actually one of Emmett's video game mags.

I sigh in relief as I quickly exchange it before the rest of the family get in and start humming a tune to my self so I can keep the mind reader at bay.

Bella flitters in looking highly annoyed as she slumps down next to me without a word. If I had a heartbeat I knew it would have increased ten-fold with her just choosing to sit next to me. However, she is defiantly in a huff and that made me curious.

"Erm, Bella what's wrong, you don't seem very happy," I chimed out hoping that she'll at least smile a little.

Happily my efforts didn't go unrewarded as she offered me a small smile. "When we arrived Edward just said he had something to do and fucked off with the car for the whole weekend!" she practically hissed out as he flitters passed and upstairs glaring back at us. "And what's worse I could smell another vampire in his car … he said he had just met up with a friend.

"More like a friend he fucked in the car… a male friend as I could smell male cum…" she growled just as he flittered down looking enraged.

"I am not gay Bella!" he hissed out angrily with his fists clenched.

She stood up also enraged and hissed at him. "Then strange vampires are going around braking into other vampires cars and jacking off in them are they?" she asked and I had to hold back from laughing, that was the funniest thing Bella has ever said while arguing with Edward. "And then to top it off try and get rid of the evidence with bleach?"

I couldn't help myself I let out a snort of laughter, which I realised too late that it was a bad idea as he grabbed my arm in his rage and threw me through the wall leading to the kitchen. I groaned as I hissed out and looked up to see Bella slamming Edward into the ground, her eyes pitch black. I was shocked because no matter how angry Bella has gotten at someone I've never seen them blacken with anger (even when she was a new born vampire).

She had him on his back snarling at him as he could barely keep her from lowering her teeth to his neck by holding her shoulders. However, after a few moments of instinctual teeth snapping and hissing she seemed to just frown as some kind of realisation came to her eyes and I noticed the rest of the family had entered and stared in shock.

I thought that realisation meant that she was snapping out of it but she just lifted herself slightly and then her right fist flittered straight into his nose with a huge crack as the floor beneath his head cracked and shattered and his nose was highly damaged. I'll admit that I was surprised that such an enraged vampire can have such a brainstorm as to change her fighting strategy halfway through, and with her shield protecting her thoughts the poor bastard never saw it coming and I suspect that Bella may be shielding at least me to keep all of her advantage.

I winced as her left fist followed through, then her right as she moved to pound on his ribs as his face was already black and blue with hints of green and the poor bastard was crying, I swear I even saw a tear falling down his cheek. Left, right, left, right, over and over at in-human speed he was pummelled. It was like something out of the Matrix movies. He was puking up both venom and blood as the concrete and tile floor was shattered and cracked. It felt like the house could come down at any moment.

"DON'T YOU EVER HURT ALICE AGAIN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she roared out ferociously snarling and hissing as she continued the pounding. I could tell that both his arms had been broken as he had tried to block her punches and they now lay limply at his side, and I'm almost certain most if not all of his ribs have been shattered, and she was pinning his legs down with her own so I couldn't see how bad they had been damaged.

She then stopped and grabbed his throat squeezing it he whimpered in pain. "Ever again… I will crush every single bone in your body before dropping you into a fucking volcano by rope so you'll enter feet first, slowly. Understand me you cheating fuck?" she demanded and I could see his shit ass terrified eyes nodding in agreement before she flittered to me looking 'worried'.

"Alice," she almost whispered. "Are you OK?" she asked me.

I was startled as I looked at Edward to see him a whimpering puddle of vampire with a lot of regret no doubt after having his ass kicked. I could only nod as she took my hand and pulled me back into the living room.

"And that Emmett is what would happen to you if you ever cheated on me!" Rose just commented of handily. I looked over to see Emmett looked horrified. I roamed my eyes over Jasper to see him smirking at Edward.

"Damn, and I had always thought I would be violent if some douche hit Alice!" he said in his southern accent that I find endearing.

"Where's Nessie?" Esme suddenly asked as Carlisle went to check on Edward. I think it's going to hurt like hell resetting all of his bones and may take a few weeks before he can move around much without help.

I quickly slipped my hand out of Bella's and went to run for it but she was too quick and grabbed my wrist pulling me into her arms, holding me looking suspicious. Normally I would like this closeness but not right now. Now I'm a little scared.

"Where is my daughter, Alice?" she asked looking straight into my eyes. Damn, how the hell can I resist.

"In California!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Bella sighed and continued staring at me though she didn't look at me in anger, but curiosity. "Why is my daughter in California?" she asked me, which I suppose is a reasonable request.

"She's moving there!" I squeak out closing my eyes and flinching back as I expect to be hit. However, after a few moments of nothing I slowly open my eyes to see Bella frowning in curiosity and confusion.

"Why is she moving to California?" she asked with a tired sigh although I know she'll never get tired physically we vampires do tire both mentally and emotionally.

"Well two reasons really," I answered and she nods for me to explain. "The first is she just wants to find herself, and the second is I told her her future and she didn't what to kill Leah, or get into a fight with you for inviting Jake down without consulting her."

"B-but I thought it would be good if they made up, Jake's always calling," she answered. "It's only a matter of time before he just shows up anyway."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I know that and I believe 'Ren' knows that too," I said using the name I know she prefers and making it clear that at least I've accepted to call her the name she wants used (I would hate it if everyone started using my first name). "However, what he wants and she wants is too different things. She has a choice like anyone of us. And everyone here even the douche on the floor secretly knows she isn't interested in boys, and that her first crush was Leah."

Rose snorted. "I thought it was you, or did I miss that bit."

I just rolled my eyes. "I think her latest crush on me is nothing to worry over. I believe everything will turn out just perfectly for her, so don't forget you should never bet against me," I smiled knowingly tapping my head. "And as her family all we can do is accept and love her no matter the choices she makes in life. Just like all of us she will do what she wants no matter what others say."

Bella nodded and gave me a small smile. "Where about in California is she moving to anyway?" she asked me looking curious.

"Malibu," is all I managed to say before she nodded her head checked her purse, flittered to the door, grabbed her car keys and was about to leave when she turned to Edward.

"Tell him if he can't hear me that I want a divorce," she said shocking the family. "And also not to bother trying to find either me or Nessie," she said and went to leave again before turning and smiling at the family. "Ness – Ren and I shall be home for Christmas. I'm sorry but I can't stay with Edward. Tell him to just go at it with his 'boyfriend' and leave me a lone."

She then smiled and walked out of the house. "I don't blame her ditching the fool," Rose said looking a little sad. "All of the crap he put her through when she was human and now this."

I sigh as I hear a sports car engine rev to life and hear the car pull away. I looked to Jasper and he smiled and nodded his head. "Sorry, I have to go and keep her out of trouble," I say with a cheeky grin as I flitter to the door. "Or make sure she gets into trouble!" I add laughingly as I flitter out of the house and down the long drive.

I can see Bella's red convertible Ferrari speeding at eighty slightly ahead with the roof down. I caught up in moments and swung myself over into the passenger seat smiling.

Bella looked at me with a smirk as she pushed the stick shift up a gear and sped off faster than before. "Well I hear that with all of the press in the area that we won't be the only parasites," she commented jokingly. I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

I just hope Ren won't be too annoyed with us (me especially), and let us stay. I notice Bella hasn't even looked to her phone. I guess she's afraid Ren will flee if she knows we're moving in.


	75. Lost Art (Naruto)

_During his 3 year training trip Naruto ditches Jiraiya because he is more interested in 'research' than teaching him. He might have not have left if he didn't find a special book, a book on a lost art. So he ditches the perv to learn from this book. Two years later, Tsunade sends out a search party for him where they find him ending a battle with a dragon!_

 _Naruto - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,359 - Reviews: 39 - Updated: 9/7/2012 - Published: 9/7/2012 - [Naruto U., Yugito N., Sakura H., Fū]_

 **0oo00oo0**

"WHAT!" screamed the young looking, and beautiful blonde Godaime Hokage enraged, a tick of anger prominent on her forehead as her fist smashed through her desk, breaking it in half with a deafening crash.

The white haired old man in front of her desk flinched and lost all the colour from his face as he shook his hands in front of himself hoping to protect himself if she attacked. Though, he knew, he knew if she hit him, he is still going through a wall. He may know as well as her that if it came down to a real fight that she could NOT beat him, but this is woman rage, and woman rage seems to top all ultimate attacks.

It is just the way the universe they live in works, and her woman rage is beyond anything he has experienced in a long time. The last time her brown eyes looked at him like that he couldn't walk straight for a whole month. Its made him learn to be more careful about peaking on her, and most times to just make sure she's not at the bath house while he's peaking.

"C-calm down Tsunade-hime," he spoke quietly trying to appease her anger, which he knew was not going to work, but it was worth a try right…? right? OK, so she is not known for being reasonable, but if you don't try you'll surely get pummelled

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN!" she screeched, her brown eyes blazing with indignation and vicious fury causing him to take a step back as he felt her intent to kill him try to drown him to death. "JIRAIYA! YOU FOOLISH OLD PERVERT! YOU LOST HIM TWO FUCKING YEARS AGO! AND NOT ONLY HAVE YOU NOT FOUND HIM, BUT YOU NEGLECTED TO TELL ME! I COULD HAVE SENT OUT A TEAM OR TWO TO FIND THE BAKA BRAT AND HAVE OTHERS ON THE LOOK OUT! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!?"

Jiraiya gulped and took another step back towards the door in the hope of escaping if she sees fit to kick his ass. It was not as if he did not look his hardest for his blonde haired student, it was just the boy did not stay in one place long enough for him to track him down. He sighed sadly and hung his head in shame… damn that kid… who would have thought he would be so slippery, not that the brat was trying to keep away from him that he knows of, but hell the kid was hard to keep up with.

Tsunade continued glaring at her old teammate as she took a few deep steadying breathes. "Now Jiraiya! Tell me what exactly happened to get you separated in the first place!?" she demanded in a much calmer voice than she had before, her glare never leaving the old perverts face.

He groaned and began the story…

 **Flashback**

" _Hey ero-sannin, teach me a new super cool jutsu! I'm bored!" whined a loud blonde boy wearing black and orange. Jiraiya had tried to dissuade the boy from wearing orange but explaining that such colours are not smart for a ninja to the boy was like trying to explain the meaning of life… impossible. Though, he sometimes got the impression that Naruto was being dense and stubborn on purpose, but shook those thoughts off as the kids too stupid for that._

 _However, at least the self-proclaimed super pervert had managed to get the boy to wear a darker shade of orange, and black too. Naruto looked pretty good, and Jiraiya was quite annoyed at the blonde because he could get the attention of cute girls everywhere they went (except Konoha) without even trying._

 _The blonde fifteen year old looked up slightly at him with sparkling sapphire blue eyes full of hope while he grinned full-fledged. Trying to use his new found big-eyes adorable puppy-dog-look jutsu. Even the mighty Toad Sage was tempted to give in to the kid's ingenious use of henge. It's even better than Iruka's big-evil-head jutsu that he uses to get the academy students to shut up._

 _There's one major thing that Jiraiya has learnt while travelling with Naruto, and that's the kid is an evil mastermind. While others can persuade someone to do something through fear like the evil-big-head jutsu, Naruto went the other way and made a too adorable to resist jutsu._

 _However, resisting it is easier for a red blooded straight man, which is why he was quick with what he said next because he could not seem to resist Naruto's next level and shuddered in disgust with himself, and he has other things to do rather than training the brat. Plus, the brat just shows him up by learning way too fast, and he just knows the kid knows how to use the Shadow Clones for training._

" _Nope, I have some important research to be getting on with while we're here," replied Jiraiya with a nervous grin trying to speak as fast as possible. "Why don't you go get us a hotel room while we're here?"_

 _Naruto groaned in annoyance, but he had a sparkle in his eyes. "Aww, come on don't be such a pervo!" he whined loudly. "I'll warn all the girls in town of you if you don't teach me some cool new jutsu, ero-sannin!" he added smugly as he went and made a hand seal._

" _You do that and I won't teach you anything!" the white haired old pervert retorted just as smugly, but sweating nervously as he watched his student's hands. The boy has so many tricks that the teacher was nervous. "And stop calling me that… I am one of the legendary sennin, so show some proper respect. Now I have research to do, go get a room at the inn and I'll see you later, Naruto."_

 _He growled in frustration. "No, why should I you perv… if you're not going to teach me anything I might as well just leave you here and find a teacher who actually teaches. It's a wonder the Yondaime Hokage became so powerful with you as his sensei!" he yelled heatedly before running off around a corner and out of sight into a busy street._

 _Jiraiya sighed while rolling his eyes, the kid was so melodramatic sometimes, but at least he didn't use any of 'those' jutsu. That was the third time this week Naruto had ran off claiming to find a new sensei, but he was not too bothered. The boy would cool off and find a hotel room and Jiraiya would find him later. With a perverted grin, the old hermit made his way through the morning crowd and towards the nearest hot springs with a spring in his step._

 _Unbeknownst to the old pervert, Naruto had crawled into a small alleyway where he would find an odd book with weird symbols on it. This book was the reason Naruto chose to leave for real. He would have just sulked a little and used a special jutsu to force the old perv to teach him later if he hadn't found it, but just reading it he knew this is his path and he can't let anyone get in his way or try stopping him from following his own path._

 _Naruto wasn't normally in to reading books, but this book stole his great imagination and promised him an even greater power than he had ever imagined. His destiny changed the day he found this book. His fate was reformed the moment he left Jiraiya and went off on his own. And the future of the Elemental Nations changed the moment he began to practice The Lost Art._

 **End flashback**

"How was I to know he wasn't bluffing that time?" asked the old man staring worriedly at his old teammate, worried for his safety and Naruto's. "He had pulled that bluff so many times I thought nothing of it."

The woman scowled angrily. "Well you were supposed to be teaching him, not spying on naked women you bastard," she retorted heatedly. "Now where was the last place you tracked him to so I can send out a tracker team to do what you were too thick to accomplish, and find him?"

Jiraiya gulped but was thankful he did not seem to be getting a beating, well that could change so he'll be super helpful and hope for the best. "Well, the last I heard he is in Fire Country… he was in Holei Town about two weeks ago."

Tsunade sighed while rubbing her tired eyes before sitting down in her comfortable chair, her mind running wild. "And what of the Akatsuki, do they know Naruto is unprotected?"

"No. I don't believe they do since they were following me," he answered seriously. "I spotted Itachi and Kisame a few times, but I kept under their radar as much as I could and tried to make it seem as if Naruto was still with me."

"OK," she replied with narrowed eyes. "SHIZUNE!" she yelled loudly.

The office door swung open and in walked a nervous pretty young woman with short brown hair with a nervous but worried smile on her face. She had heard all of the screaming and yelling from Tsunade and discovered why the woman was so angry with Jiraiya and was now worried about the blonde bundle of energy that is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" she asked as she looked at the Hokage trying not to cringe at how angry she looks.

"What tracker teams do we have available?" she demanded straight to the point.

Shizune looked thoughtful but in all honesty, she already had the answer. She just did not what to seem nosy even though she's certain they know she already knows. "Unfortunately Tsunade-sama we only have one tracker team in the village and that would be team eight, but we have a few other ninja that we could send with them if that would help at all?"

Tsunade nodded slowly. "OK, who else do we have spare, who's capable to travel with them?" she demanded gritting her teeth as the blue fire in her eyes glared at Jiraiya.

"Well we have, Kakashi," she said with a tight smile. "He's technically a tracker," she finished off. "Then we have from his team, Sakura since they might need a medic with Naruto's record," she began thoughtfully. "And maybe Iruka since term has ended and you know how he feels about Naruto, they're like brothers…"

"Is that all?" asked the Hokage.

Shizune nodded sadly. "All that can be trusted to find him and bring him back safely. I would hate to think what would happen if we sent the wrong people and they tried to kill him. He might not return after that."

Tsunade nodded with a sad sigh. "Very well, Shizune," she said before looking at Jiraiya. "Arsehole… you two go and gather them three, and Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Kurenai and bring them to me for this mission, but don't brief them just tell them I have a mission. And Jiraiya you'll be leading one team. I'll send you with Kakashi, Sakura, and Shino, both Kakashi and Shino both have tracking skills. Kurenai will lead Hinata, Kiba and Iruka as a second team, understood?"

Jiraiya nodded as he and Shizune left the office in search of the two hunter teams. He had royally screwed up, but… he honestly cares about Naruto but Naruto just learns too fast for his liking so he took too much free time up. Jiraiya just wanted some alone time, but thinking about it he really didn't plan on teaching Naruto much in the way of jutsu.

Shizune was not sure where the two should start looking, but figured Sakura might be at the hospital. "Jiraiya-sama," she began getting the concerned man's attention. "Sakura maybe at the hospital so we should go there first…" she suggested reasonably.

He nodded his head as they moved in that direction. "Yeah… I really am sorry I lost him. I've never misplaced a student before," he replied with a nervous chuckle before sighing. "It sometimes felt like he was actively trying to hide from me."

Shizune looked at him with a small glare before sighing herself. "It'll be OK. I'm sure you'll find him soon. You know Naruto. He can get into a lot of trouble but he always manages to escape. He has a weird way of getting people to like him; even if they don't want to admit it… he has a strange affect on people. He's probably made plenty of new friends, and learnt a lot about the world, and I'm sure he's had help."

Jiraiya smiled at the confidence she has in Naruto sadly. "I… I should have been here for him. I should have taken him with me all those years ago… but I was scared… a kid, me… could you really see me bringing up a kid?"

Shizune chuckled lightly with an understanding look. "Maybe you should tell him how you feel… how you felt when you find him. It's never too late to apologize and make up for what you did wrong… or didn't do right," she answered him understanding what its like to have regrets, all ninja do, even Naruto must have.

Jiraiya smiled lightly. "I guess you're right… m-maybe, I should tell him… err, never mind," he sighed as they walked into the hospital. It did not take long to find the pink haired kunoichi exiting a patents room.

"Sakura," called Shizune as they came to a stop by her.

Sakura smiled as she looked at them. "Shizune, Jiraiya-sama… but where's Naruto?" she asked interestedly looking around as if he'll pop out of nowhere any minute now. She might not openly admit it but she's missed him a lot more than she ever thought she would, or could. "I would have thought he would have come to see me already?" the seventeen-year-old girl asked hopefully.

"I um…" began Jiraiya nervously. "Tsunade-sama has a mission for you, if you could wait for us outside her office we have more ninja to find," he answered instead of telling her he lost the boy.

Sakura nodded. "Well OK," she said with a shrug. "Oh, I guess Naruto will be there with Tsunade-sensei waiting for me," she said with her green eyes brightening before she charged off, which made Jiraiya feel worse.

Shizune couldn't help her sad sigh and patting the depressed man on the shoulder trying to comfort him. He may have lost Naruto, but it's probably because Naruto kept moving around faster than the Toad Sage.

It had not taken them long to find the rest of the two teams, and after dragging Kakashi with them or have to wait an hour for him they were briefed on the situation by Tsunade and with a few bits here and there from Jiraiya.

The old perv found a lot of glares aimed his way. It was a little disconcerting as even the shy Hyuuga girl was glaring. Though, hers was more 'if you say one thing wrong I am so going to kill you for losing 'my' Naruto-kun'. Yes, the blonde boy is a total jerk for having such cute girls liking him.

"YOU LOST HIM!" roared Sakura suddenly. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU JUST LOOSE NARUTO…!? HE'S SO GOD DAMN LOUD!" she ironically screamed at him. Her furious glare made Jiraiya wince back in fear. He knows she can hit almost as hard as her teacher, Tsunade could.

Though, of course he could beat Sakura in a ninja battle he could see woman-rage jutsu bubbling just under the surface. He gulped and took a nervous step backwards and tried to remain calm and not loose bladder control. Kakashi and the other 'boy's' also took steps back. They could see the signs of potential violence against 'man'.

"Um…" he chuckled nervously scratching his white haired head. "Well technically he ditched me," he tried defending himself in a small voice.

"DITCHED YOU!" she screamed in his face clenching her fists as the others took another step away from her, his time including the other females. "ITS NO WONDER HE DITCHED YOU, YOU PERVERTED OLD BAKA! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS SENSEI, NOT SPYING ON WOMEN WHILE THEY TAKE A BATH! AND NOW YOU'VE LOST MY SECOND TEAMMATE BECAUSE OF IT!"

"Calm down now Sakura," interrupted Kakashi nervously coming to his idles defence He does want to read the next edition of his favourite book series. "I'm sure we'll find Naruto soon… with two teams looking for him, it can't too difficult, and we know that he is unharmed."

She glared at him with a groan as she took some calming breaths. "Whatever Kakashi…! It wasn't like you're any better… augh, I'm surrounded by idiot sensei's who either loose their students or don't teach them hardly anything useful, or just both!"

"Hey!" interrupted Kurenai and Tsunade together, offended at her accusation.

"I wasn't talking about you two," said Sakura sheepishly. "I was talking about these two perverts."

"Yes well," interrupted Tsunade trying not to look too please that at least one of her students is awesome like her. "You'll be leaving in one hour, so get your supplies together and meet at the west gate. You'll all be heading for Holei Town to search for clues before splitting up. Team Alpha shall be Jiraiya's team of Kakashi, Shino, and Sakura, and team Beta shall be Kurenai's team of Hinata, Kiba, and Iruka. I'll be expecting weekly reports sent in code… dismissed!"

The two teams bowed before exiting, but not before she heard something to make her smile. "If something bad has happened to him," growled Iruka as they exited. "I don't care whether you are a sennin; I'll kick your ass!"

"Me too," added Sakura glaring at the white haired perv.

Hinata just scowled at him, which suggested the pounding would involve her too. Yep, he's screwed. Hinata will disable him while Sakura pounds him and the others take pictures. He just hopes they find Naruto first. He might be able to stop them. Though, he wondered whether Naruto would want to stop them. He did run off for a valid reason, and Jiraiya hopes the brat has at least grown stronger.

Tsunade sighed as she sat back on her chair as the door closed behind them. She hoped Naruto is OK wherever he is, and hoped he has not gotten himself into any trouble. She knows the brat can take care of himself but that did not mean she was not going to worry.

He was after all the only reason she even came back to Konoha, and the reason she became Hokage. Without Naruto here, she felt as if there was no reason to stay in the village herself, so prayed he was not going nuke-nin or she would just leave too. After making sure she resigns herself and Naruto first of course. She did not want hunter-nin hunting either of them.

Then they and whoever else decided to join could have more freedom as wandering ninja. She had always wanted to do something new, but Konoha is so boring, old, and full of corrupt power hungry jackasses. She would have to leave the seat of Hokage in the hands of an incompetent yet arrogant idiot just for laughs at the corrupt moron's expense.


	76. We Will Be Heroes (Twilight)

__Crack fic. After BD. Our husbands are cheats? So now we're going to dress up in costumes and do the unthinkable? And how does Jane make such a cute supervillianess? But more importantly, the Volturi playing our game as the villains? Will Manhattan survive? Will we?__

 _Twilight - Rated: M - English - Humour/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,840 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 2/10/2011 - Published: 2/10/2011 - [Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Renesmee C./Nessie]_

 **0oo00oo0**

It was a normal every day… day. Yep, that's what I would like to say, but for the past few months, the days have been anything but normal. I know being a vampire, I have no right to expect anything to be normal but I do. And the days normally are. Or should I say were.

However, lately my husband Edward has been impossible to bed. Seriously, it's like he no longer feels the urge. Well with me anyway. I'm starting to think he might be cheating on me. Though I suppose I could be paranoid. After all we have been together now for more than twenty years. Maybe he just doesn't feel like it much. Or he could be saving up all of his pent up sexuality to give me a night I'll remember for a few years to cum… pun intended.

Then again. That really isn't the sort of thing Edward would do. He's not big on trying new things sexually. Well, he's never tried much with me. Sometimes I wonder why I bother.

And to add to my confusion about all of this, only Carlisle and Esme seem to be getting anything from their partners. Namely each other. It's so unfair. I can see Jasper managing to hold out on Alice, but not Emmett holding back on Roselle. Seriously, I actually caught them begging, but getting turned down. But what my two sisters failed to notice is the guilt and regret written clearly on their faces.

I really need to know what's going on. Are they cheating? If so then that means Edward's probably cheating on me too.

Alice has also started acting weirdly around me and the others. She keeps pulling weird faces when she sees our guys and won't stay in a room with anyone for too long. If she's seen something in her visions, the clairvoyant isn't talking. She seems both confused and upset.

It brought me to the conclusion that she knows something and doesn't like it. She barely even talks much any more I think Rose has noticed to as I've seen her staring at Alice with mixed expressions. Damn this is depressing. So depressing in fact that I keep subconsciously flaring my shield around, shielding everyone's minds from Edward just to get some kind of attention.

It doesn't go so well. He'll just look at me strangely before looking relieved. It's freaking annoying, because now I'm shielding the family constantly. He hadn't even mentioned it. And now the only time they're not being protected is when I leave the house for a while.

My shield has grown quite powerful over the past twenty years and its cloak can cover just less than fifteen miles. It allows me to feel and sense anyone within it. And those I know I can detect with ease. Everybody seems to have a different flavour that I can pick up on.

However, mental shield is just one aspect of my power. My power is that: shield. Those within several metres of me can be stopped by an invisible force field. I suppose I could surround someone in a shield and crush them if I wanted. I've already discovered I can launch the shield sending someone flying: namely my test subject: Emmett

If it's not all of that to worry about, its mine and Edward's daughter, Reneesme: or Nessie for short. She's been having difficulties with Jacob. He wants a relationship and she doesn't. I feel a little sorry for the guy… only a little. I had barely restrained from laughing when she proclaimed she likes women in front of him, his pack, and our family. Though that was partially to do with Edward's expression; seriously, he needs to get out more.

Though I'm not too sure about that any more, as he spends way too much time 'out,' now for my liking. When he, Jasper, and Emmett leave together on hunting trips, they travel so fast out of my cloak that I barely have time to notice. It's driving me crazy, and I really need a good seeing too. I've even considered getting a toy, but fear of discovery is too embarrassing.

Well, anyway. I'm not sure whether Nessie is actually gay or not or whether she said that to get Jacob off her back for a while. Not that I care one way or the other. I'll love her no matter what. Plus, I'm one to talk. I've been checking out both Rose and Alice wondering which one would be willing to get off with me, just to satisfy our needs. Before Alice started acting weirder than usual, I was certain she would be ideal.

Hmm, maybe that's one reason she doesn't want to hang out with me any more She had a vision of us having wild demonic sex? Oh, fuck. Just thinking about it is making me horny in the middle of Seattle. Damn Bella Cullen get a hold of your self, and don't make that sound too dirty.

I shake my head clear as I head back towards my car. It's already dark and I'm sure Esme will start to worry if I'm not home soon. Well, without calling to let her know. I'm not sure if Edward would even notice I'm missing. It's been almost four months since he's took notice of me.

I sigh in exasperation when I hear a terrified scream coming from a nearby alley. I pause in surprise. A woman was begging someone for help. Now, I know I really shouldn't but I lost all reason as I heard the ripping of material. I took a quick look around. The street I was on almost completely empty.

My body moved almost independently from my mind as I moved at super speed, stopping just in the alley. There… three men laughing. One already had his little Weiner out ready to commit the act while his two friends held the young girl down. She couldn't be any older than sixteen.

I wasn't sure what to do for a moment before I just charged. Silently like the predator I am. However, I was not going to eat them, just beat the crap out of them. I'm a very frustrated woman after all. This might relieve some tension. Plus the growing boredom life seems to be offering since Edward stopped paying me any attention is insufferable.

I crashed into the guy with his pecker out, making sure to keep in the shadows. He screamed out in agony. I heard his bones crack and brake, and smelt blood as he crashed into the wall of a building. He lay on the floor unmoving as I turned my attention to the other two men and the barely dressed girl.

The two men were wide eyed with confusion and fright. I felt a growl roll through my chest, though I'm certain they never heard it. And I'm certain they couldn't see my face in the shadows either.

The first of the men finally got over his shock and grit his teeth in anger, as he released the girl. He grabbed a nearby metal pole before charging at me with it. He swung, and I caught it, crushing the metal in my grip before my free hand wrapped around his throat. I hissed, and I'm sure he heard it being this close. It was the first time in my immortality I have ever considered drinking human blood.

However, the thought was only fleeting before I threw him into his still shocked friend, knocking them both out, and bloodied to the ground. there's no way I'm letting that things blood touch my lips.

I looked down at the girl. She was shaking, and looking up at me with mixed fear, admiration, gratitude, and awe. I had to hold back a smile, and try not to think dirty things or I'll be the one raping her, as she has some nice breasts.

"Call the cops and get out of here!" I hissed, my throat hitching with my primal needs.

The girl just nodded in fear as I turned to leave, still keeping to the shadows. But I paused as her trembling voice called out to me.

"W-who are y-you?" she asked as her voice quivered and her heartbeat increased, pumping her sweet blood faster.

I turned my head slightly looking towards her, thinking quickly. I can't exactly tell her my real name. My family and I have been in Forks for too long as it is. For a moment, I didn't know what to say, and I probably should have just left and said nothing. But I was in a funny mood so I answered with the first thing to come to mind.

"I'm… Eclipse," I told her. To be honest, the only reason I came up with it was because of the lunar eclipse a few nights ago.

With my name given to the stumped girl, and the fact I've already shown off super strength I thought it wouldn't matter what I did next. I crouched down and leapt up. I practically ran up the building. But her gasp didn't escape my attention as I reached the roof.

I smiled in excitement as I gracefully landed on the rooftop. That was too much fun. Damn if my heart still beat, it would be pounding painfully in my chest. In truth, I was grinning from ear to ear all the way back to my midnight blue Mitsubishi. The only reason I bought it was to stop my family from forcing me to drive a sports car, so I compromised with the EVO 21. I'm surprised they haven't come up with an original name for this modal in twenty years. Well, I suppose whatever works.

It didn't take me too long to get home and park up outside of the house. I entered to find everybody home not that I hadn't sensed them ages ago. They were just mulling around the lounge looking uncomfortable and silent as the news played on the Holo Screen TV, as Carlisle likes to keep up to date with things. Technology sure has progressed a lot in twenty years, from HD to 3D, and now Holographic. But I'm still eager for flying cars and space ships.

Though, I may have a few centuries for the later. You know, to boldly go where no vampire has gone before.

When I entered the lounge, the quiet only seemed to intensify. Only Carlisle and Esme were sitting together with everybody else spread around the room standing as if waiting for nobody to notice them bolting for the door.

I internally sigh as I give my daughter a quick peck on the cheek in greeting. She gave a tight smile in return, obviously very uncomfortable. I looked up to see Edward's relief as my shield now engulfed everyone. And Jasper relaxes a little as my shield dampened his empathic ability a little.

What the hell am I their weed or something? Freaking asses. I barely held back from growling at the jerks. We're supposed to be family and we can't even talk to each other any more. I'm blaming the guys, because they've obviously done something. Either stupid, or both, as in they're cheating on us. Or we could just hope they're guilty of a serious crime and they're just too a shamed to be near us for long. Though, I'm not holding out too much hope on the last one.

I sigh quietly as I moved to stand near Alice. Though I'm sure, they all heard my sigh no one but Alice looked at me. I returned her gaze and found myself looking her up and down. She looked to fight a smile for a moment before turning back to the TV. Damn, I hope I didn't do something stupid or embarrassing in a vision. Though, knowing me it was both.

I internally shrugged as I looked towards the Holo Screen too. The reporter was speaking live from Seattle. I wonder what that's about.

"Earlier on this evening," she began in that way television reporters do. It hasn't changed in twenty years. I guess some things never will. "Three would be rapist were caught in the act and captured." I held back a gulp as my eyes widened a fraction. Please if there are any gods; don't let them be the ones I beat up. It made things worse that everyone was now paying close attention.

"A fifteen year old high school girl was saved this evening," the reporter continued to my growing unease. But I quickly squished that down as I can't fully stop Jasper's power and he'll notice.

"By a young woman who supposedly called herself Eclipse. The victim herself commented that Eclipse moved too fast for her to see and had such strength as to crush one of the rapist throat, and lift him off the ground, before jumping twelve storeys onto the roof of a nearby building."

My family and I tensed at this piece of information. I'm just glad they all reacted too or I might have been caught already. And I'm sure they wouldn't be too happy with me.

"Sounds like a vampire to me," commented Carlisle almost to him self.

Damn him, I thought as all eyes turned to me. I put on my innocent, annoyed face and glared at them. "Hey, don't look at me. I was nowhere near Seattle today," I lied easily. I swear, vampires are created liars.

"Don't lie Bella," said Edward smoothly, calling my lie. "You said you were going to Seattle today."

"I was," I retorted in annoyance. "But I changed my mind."

"Then where were you all day?" he demanded, getting annoyed and angry with me.

I glared at him, a growl tearing from my throat. "That's none of your business jerk." A low hiss spit through his teeth, but I continued anyway. "If you must know, I've been out driving all day. Doing nothing of real importance. Now why don't you explain to me what your fucking problem is before I come over there and rip your fucking balls off," I hissed; my anger and frustrations getting the best of me.

The men in the room winced, except Edward as he growled in anger. "Me? I don't have a problem 'Isabella'," he spat my full name mockingly.

"Oh, yeah sorry. It's obviously your time of the century," I retorted with a mocking smirk. "So don't give me no bullshit Edward, you can just take a short walk in a freaking mine field. I've had enough of this. Whoever's fucked up just say so now before we end up killing each other?"

My golden eyes blazed over everyone, and noticeably Jasper and Emmett flinched, but Edward was too angry to care. But nobody said anything in reply.

I looked at Alice to see her fighting tears that wouldn't fall anyway and my gaze softened. "Then I guess it's something I haven't done yet if none of you are taking responsibility."

"No… you haven't done anything wrong and weren't planning to until a few months ago," she told me in barely a whisper.

"Alice shut up!" Edward demanded heatedly.

"No, you shut up Edward!" interrupted Roselle suddenly. "I wanna know what you three idiots have done too?" she said turning her gaze to Alice. "Plus what Bella has been considering?" she asked the last in complete curiosity.

However, Alice kept tight lips, but it seemed Edward was not as nice about it. "She been contemplating fucking you both!"

Gasps ran around the room, and Rose's eyes widened in shock. However, I looked away and glared at Edward. "Well, I probably wouldn't be if you were giving me some. Maybe I should just replace you with some toys. They'll probably do a better job anyway."

Edward glared, but Emmett had the audacity to laugh until Roselle's icy glare shut him up. "Don't laugh Emmett, maybe I should too? God only knows how much better they'll make me feel."

"They got drunk and fucked each other!" Alice suddenly screamed out, dry sobbing. I froze in complete shock. In fact, the only sound around was the TV and Nessie's heartbeat.

What the fuck? Can vampires get drunk? This is news to me. Holy shit, did they really screw each other. Oh god, my husbands gay? Yes, that has to be it. My freaking husband bats for the other team. Oh, crap. What the hell am I going to do? Leave him? Where too though? Will Alice and Rose come with me?

No, no, no… that can't be true. I finally shake my head in denial. And we all seem to turn to them at once to see looks of horror on their faces. "Y-you cheated on us w-with each other!" Roselle's voice was calm. In fact, I think she was in shock. "And you're trying to blame alcohol. We're not human you idiots we can't get drunk!" she hissed the last making them flinch as she came further out of her shock.

"W-well, we didn't think so either Rose," Emmett said nervously. "But Jasper dared me to down a whole bottle of vodka. It's his fault; blame him. I could barely stand up straight, my senses and balance just seemed to disappear. They said I was faking so I dared them to go buy some more and drink it. And well, we were bad, and wrong."

I couldn't take it any more, as my lips twitched I suddenly burst out laughing. The others all jumped as I grabbed my guts. I couldn't help my self, maybe I'm being hysterical as I point at them.

"Alice!" I cry out through my laughter. "Our freaking husbands are poofs!" Oh fuck, why is this so funny? I should be furious, but I can only laugh. Heck, what idiots. "Oh fuck, now I don't have to feel as guilty about wanting to fool around with you!" I swear if I weren't a vampire I would have cracked a few ribs from laughing so hard.

Alice patted my arm to get my attention. I let myself calm down a little as I looked at her. She wore a slight amused smile. "A-are you going to be OK?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but I think I'll be needing the liquor store myself. You and Rose wanna tag along?"

"No!" Edward interrupted. "You're not going anywhere near that foul stuff!" he said taking a step forward but ran into an invisible wall.

"Well I don't see why you three should get to have all the fun!" Rose piped in with a cruel smirk. "If you guys enjoyed all of the fun you had together, we're through. If not we'll be back in four months, right girls. The same amount of time you've been fucking with our heads."

Alice and I shared a look of surprise before nodding in agreement. "And if we see any of you anywhere near us!" Alice and I hissed at them. "We'll disappear for a year!"

They gulped as the three of us turned to leave. "B-but Bella, what will you be doing?" Edward asked nervously.

I turned to him and gave him my sweetest smile. It most certainly did not reassure him. "I think I'll find out how hard it is to have sex with a human girl without hurting her." I said mocking his weakness while I was human. "The curiosity is driving me crazy." I turned from him to Rose and Alice in amusement. "I 'BET' I can bed a human girl and make her squeal in pleasure before either of you, without leaving one bruise."

Alice and Rose both grinned widely. "You're on!" they both chimed in delight as we exited the house leaving the others behind.

"This is your entire fault Emmett!" we heard Edward hiss angrily. "And we can't even follow them, because even if we get passed Alice, Bella will sense us long before we get to them."

"MUM, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, don't leave me here with them!" Nessie cried out as she chased after us. "I'm coming too," she added as she climbed into the back seat of my car with Rose. Alice sat in the passenger seat next to me.

I smiled at my daughter in the rear view mirror before pulling out of the drive and speeding towards the highway. "So what exactly are we going to do, and where are we going?" Rose asked after about twenty minutes of silence.

"Bets still on," Alice informed her with a sly grin startling Rose, but I was all for it. "Though Bella's little stunt in Seattle has given me a fun idea for us in New York City!" she chimed cheerfully. I was about to say it wasn't me but she interrupted. "And don't deny it, 'Eclipse'. It had never crossed my mind until you did it. But we'll all need super hot outfits."

I looked over at her cautiously. "Oh god, and who are you going to be? Pixygirl?"

"Silly Bella, of course not," she answered as if it was obvious. "I'm going to be Midnight of course."

"Oh crap, Bella I think she's serious!" Rose exclaimed with a groan. "Well if we're playing this silly game, I get to pick my own name. I'll be…"

"Blizzard because you can be so cold Aunt Rose," interrupted Nessie in amusement.

Rose blinked in surprise before grinning. "Sounds good to me."

"What about me?" Nessie asked. "I wanna superhero name too."


	77. Ionic Storm (HP-Buffy-Infamous-More)

_Crossover - Harry Potter & Naruto- Rated: M - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Chapters: 44- Words: 187,040- Reviews: 540- Updated: 10/7/2016- Published: 11/27/2013- [Harry P., Naruko U., Temari, Astoria G.]_

 **Ionic Storm**

Morgana Evans was her given name. But she had also taken a name that suited her too. After all, names held power or something like that. She figured she watched too many cheesy TV shows, but having super powers herself, she could not be too careful about these things. Therefore, she took the name, Plasma, just in case. She had seen so many odd things in her short years that she was a little superstitious. Though, that did not mean she used the name much. She liked the name her mother had given her because it was from her mother.

She chose Plasma rather than something like Lightning or Thunder, as it was more neutral, or unisex. It sounded more right than anything else did, but different. She was smart enough to know that plasma was supercharged ionic matter, which went hand in hand with her powers. That was how she was different to 'normal' people, and was why she could easily believe in the unbelievable.

She had just turned thirteen years old. Yesterday was her birthday. It was not such a great day, as she had no family left. Her parents had died when she was a small defenceless baby. She did not really have friends either to celebrate with. Her friends were more like acquaintances, or people she had saved or helped in exchange for their help, if she wasn't just feeling helpful at the time, which happened sometimes when she was helping someone from a filthy 'man' or one of her 'enemies'. She had lived alone on the streets of London for a long time now and even allies became fleeting.

Though, she supposed her life could have been worse. She could have still been with 'them'. They were her only living relatives, and she would use the word relatives with a grain of salt. She had grown to hate them with a passion as they hated her from day one, bitter and twisted because they hated her mother and father, and because of that, they were petty hateful fools. She had not known why back then, but when she got her powers, she grew suspicious that their hate and fear grew so vast. Could her parents have had powers too? Was that why she survived and gained her new powers instead of dying as everyone else did?

She could not give any other reason, but she got used to being alone. She did not think it was too bad, but she would have loved to share her life with someone special. But it was kind of freeing compared to what she had before becoming a homeless annoyance to society, or whatever the losers of this world would, call her. She did okay by herself, but she always had a feeling that there was more to her life, her world. She hoped that she would have some greater purpose. She hoped that she could change the world one bit at a time, so that one day she would be accepted for who she was, not what others would want her to be.

She had been alone in the city since the incident. It happened quite a while back when she was eight years old. The Ray Sphere. That was what it was called! It was her saving grace! It was her life, and she loved it without knowing because it saved her a painful life as a weak puppet of self-loathing, to death, destitute and to someone far below her standing.

She came across the sphere when her 'family' had 'lost' her in London. Yes. They did make a habit out of losing her, but she always managed to find them again. It seemed like magic at the time, but she could never even utter that word in front of them.

The Dursley's had a phobia to anything abnormal. She guessed to them, abnormal was having your parents die on you, or something like that. If she ever saw those, good for nothing Dursley's again she would fry them, and leave their burnt corpses on the underground. Not that she expected to ever see them willingly entering the city again, knowing that she could be there somewhere, waiting to claim her vengeance.

Honestly, if she wanted to hunt them down and kill them, fry them, or torment them or something. It would not be hard to find them. She bet they still lived in the same suburb in Surrey as they did when they dumped her, which was their stupidity if she did decide to kill them one day. The thought of what they would look like if she knocked on the door made her smile and contemplate finding them just for that alone, but then she would have to kill them. The look, and then the suffering she would bring to them was something that could always make her squirm slightly with excitement. The mere thought of killing them made her feel happy.

They finally abandoned her in the City of London all alone after it happened. The Ray Sphere housed electromagnetic mutagenic energies. It was the power over electricity, lightning, pure undiluted plasma. She should know. She could create a concentrated beam capable of cutting through anything from bone to steel.

She had met a strange young woman with fierce red hair and crimson eyes. That should have been a giveaway that not all was right. The woman had given Morgana a pack with the sphere inside with a cell phone. She offered the innocent child money to deliver it somewhere. Morgana was not stupid, but she wanted money. Then she could have brought brand new things, like pretty clothes, and glasses for her little green eyes as she couldn't see well like the other children at school and the Dursley's didn't care.

Morgana would admit that she probably should not have accepted the job, just because her relatives had conveniently lost her again. Sure, the clothes she wanted were pretty, but the risk was not worth it. Well, she would have thought that, thinking about the scum that walked around the city because what was worth it was the power she received. So, a few hundred people were seriously injured or killed, she was free, and it was not as if it was her fault. She did not activate the bomb; she was too young to know any better, no matter how clever she was.

It had saved her life in many ways; they were selfish in many more, but she did not care, she deserved to have a future and to have some hope. It had freed her from the Dursley's, and she could not have been more thankful that sometimes miracles did happen.

The phone rang while Morgana was on her delivery. She answered the phone as the woman had instructed and it was her voice. Her voice was gentle and warm, full of a compassion and kindness Morgana had never received before.

She said just four clear words.

" _Child of the Sky!" she had near whispered over the line._

Then boom! It felt like every molecule in Morgana's body had been torn apart. It was a pain she could never describe, or forget. She had been fried by enough electricity to destroy a small army, and it had taken out several streets and buildings along with London Bridge half collapsing into the Themes. So she knew that when she fried someone with her powers, they did not know true pain. She could not move a muscle in her body and she was suffering severe burns over her whole body.

She passed out shortly after seeing some of the destruction, but that was good for her recovery and meant she did not have to continue feeling the pain. It was strange to wake up in hospital. The miracle child. The child who was regenerating skin, muscle, and even hair that should never have grown back, but they did not know of the power seeded deep within waiting to get out to be free. No one could have foreseen what would happen.

She could not remember whether she dreamed, but the reality was so much better when she woke. The hospital staff actually fed her for one. However, she had become something else, more, something special, and so, she could be fearless, and make others fear her for once and for all. She was the Goddess of Lightning, Scorch of the Sky, and she would not let anyone hurt her ever again.

She had been found bloodied and battered in the centre of the destruction the sphere had brought to the city. She felt a little bad about how many people had died to give her, her powers, but she could live with that, closing her heart to those who would use or abuse her. She had been in a smouldering crater, but that sounded nicer than when she went back to the Dursley's. It was as if some unseen force was making everyone look passed the horror of her family, so they had no choice but to take her, and those who might have objected stayed quiet.

The Dursley's had not even come to see her at the hospital, so it was a shock for them to see she had changed. It was not much of a change, mainly physical and confidence with an air of strength she never had before. Her hair was a midnight black, darker than it had been before the incident, and her eyes were still a flash of emerald green mixed with some teal that blurred out into the whites. Her body was stronger with slight, but still noticeable tone to her muscle. However, it was the look like a storm that frightened the Dursley's most, and when her eyes would glow electric blue and spark when she was angry.

She would make sparks of blue light dance around her fingers to scare the Dursley's, and maybe she had a great responsibility to use her newfound powers to protect people, but who had ever protected her? The Dursley's used to hit her, torment her, goad and mock her, but with that first spark, they saw the deep water they were treading, and that electrical cables hung over that water. They had seen that they had pushed far enough that she would not, could not be pushed further without risking their lives.

Morgana's power had strengthened her body physically, and gave her more than that; it mentally strengthened her resolve. That was not to mention her command over electricity, from bio and natural, to artificial power. She could do anything she wanted, and become a queen, an empress. She was better than the Dursley's and they feared that, and she enjoyed their fear. It gave her strength to realise that she was more than they could ever hope for. She would make them fear her as she once feared them, and they would not take it as she had, but they would whimper and cry in fear of her, so who were the children?

With her great power, Morgana had a beautiful new freedom that she had always longed for, and she became more than a mere mortal. She had the responsibility to use her power how she saw fit. She would never let anyone make her into the victim again. She could be the bully if she wanted. But she would never stoop so low. She knew that she would protect girls from people like them, and anyone who chose to cause them harm.

Then the Dursley's left her, not even pretending that they 'lost' her. She was just a small girl. She could admit to herself that she was left alone and scared, in a scary new world because they finally started fearing her beyond the rational. If it was not for her powers she might have become some filths plaything, but instead she held all of the cards. She had fools and criminal gangs bowing to her, learning from watching them, observing what went on in her city. They gave her whatever she wanted to appease her, or she could end them and leave them in chains outside of a police station, or worse, drained of their electrolytes, dead.

The men in her city sickened her. She had grown away from any thoughts of them – men or boys, she despised them. The fairer of the sex was what made her happy. She had been a hero to the cute girls of her city, and most were willing to let her play with them as a thank you, but she would never force the matter, she was above that, and she had a magnetic personality. It had been nice how she had grown to learn the fine arts of getting cute girls into her bed, or into their bed.

The criminals within the city had grown to fear Morgana and her power, and even more, they started to fear mistreating any girl within her territory, which was widespread. Prostitution of innocent girls had dropped to near nothing because men feared Morgana coming to kill them. They had good reason to fear her taking their lives. She had stopped some who had gotten some fourteen and fifteen year old girls addicted to drugs because they wanted to use that to sell their bodies for sex. Morgana had gotten the girls out and home, hopefully getting them the help, they needed and the men died painfully.

Then that brought her, her names or titles. Names had meaning to lots of different people and she chose to take them all. The names had grown to bring her would be enemies fear as if she was the Don of the city, and exploiting any female became an 'at risk of death' activity with a very high risk score, and death was much more feared than life in jail if caught by the police. Even the police new of her legacy, and stayed out of her way for the most part because they knew she wasn't above killing them if they tried to stop her, and those that were 'investigating' her 'murders' conveniently had a knack for being 'incompetent'.

Morgana was _The Lightning Bringer!_ The _Empress of the Storm! The Plasma Goddess! Goddess of the Skies! And even the Hell-Goddess Death Light!_ She liked having names people used to worship and fear her. They were names that brought fear to those who should be fearful, and that brought her pleasure. But to those she protected the names were those of worship and gratitude, and that made her happy.

It amused her to see the foolish men shit themselves as they saw her for the first time, lit up with blue storms of light blazing around her body like the Angel of Death herself. She would show off her power and they would stare in horror. They would see what she could do; her destructive capability and their knees would shake with cold dread.

Then she would amusedly take a cut of their drug deals because she needed the money, or set their slave workers free because she hated exploiters more than anything, especially people traffickers. They stayed clear of London these days, but that did not mean she would not find a place here and there, and then her will would be done, and the people would be free to go home. She even knew that there were criminals all over the world that stayed clear of her because they had heard, and seen the fear she held over man.

She had become an Urban Legend throughout the city. She was a cautionary tale to all criminals. She knew that the police knew she was the real deal. However, they could not admit they had seen a girl who could control electricity in their city, as no one would ever believe them and they would become a laughing stock. To them it was something out of the comic books, only Morgana was no superhero, but more the not-quite villain; she was the anti-hero

Morgana remembered when she was weak before her powers. Her uncle used to come home drunk after a bad day of work. He used to blame her for his bad luck. It never occurred to him that he was an uncouth douche bag that believed he was owed everything and nobody liked him, least of all Morgana and that the business dealing had gone bad was because he was a prick and everyone knew it.

Getting the belt hurt, even more so when you knew that you did not deserve it, and that he did. She had to only think about it for her anger to boil, giving her thoughts of returning for her vengeance. She had gotten broken bones, bruises, welts, and sores because the Dursley's were petty fools. However, even then she had something for them to fear. She healed perfectly within the day, which was her luck or she would have been covered in scars, or dead.

She could heal even faster now. She could pull electricity from nearly anything to close her wounds and take her scars. She was more durable. Stronger. She could jump from the tallest skyscraper without using her powers and crack the concrete, not her head.

Now she refused to let any male touch her out of sheer principle. She supposed Vernon Dursley started her on the road to disliking men, but his greedy, fat, bully of a son could not have helped matters. She still wondered how that fat tub of baby fat had not died of a heart attack with the amount of junk he greedily shoved down his throat.

Morgana was dangerous. There were hardly any who would be willing to do 'business' with her, not that they had a choice if she needed the money. It was mostly girls who wanted to cut her in for their protection from any men, and she would admit that to some of the cuter girls in the city she might have accepted some payment in other areas she had gotten good at. She was their anti-hero She did not give a shit what anyone thought. It got her feeling good and a warm bed for the night with a cute warm body or two to cuddle with.

Though, Morgana had gotten kind of sick of this cesspool city, or maybe just really bored. There had to be something fun to do. She had tried doing the superhero bit, proper, but that did not work out too well. She guessed she was too cynical to work out as a hero like that. She would have to stick to the anti-hero bit because she was not really a bad person – well, maybe she was a little, but she would not go out of her way to hurt someone.

Morgana had once protected a whole school bus full of kids before. Okay, so she was partially responsible for the bus slipping off the bridge, but she got it up again. She did not know whether she could have lived with herself if they had fallen to their doom. They were innocent, and though she would be reluctant to admit it, even the boys were.

She was sitting on the edge of the roof of a tall building, looking out over the city as it brought dusk to the sky, and a peace to her soul. She loved the colours, from the Reds, yellows, and oranges. The colours were clouding the sky in a pattern of wild-beauty. The sky reminded her of herself at that moment, streaking with uncontrolled colours.

She smiled gently as she ran her right hand through her straight black hair. Her hair was long, hanging to her waist. It was tied back with a weird spider hair clip a girl gave her as a gift, more grateful than her body was worth, to her at least, to Morgana, she treasured it because it was from her heart. She was into the Goth scene and was on a school field trip when Morgana rescued her from some douche bags that never saw her coming.

Morgana's cute Goth girl was nice, and eager to 'experiment' with her. She tasted sweet. She was a few years older than Morgana was too. Morgana was not sure what she preferred to be honest. In her age range or older than her. They both had great qualities. She supposed it did not matter too much because she loved them all, and that did not make her slutty. It made her awesome with a slight touch of slutty. There was a difference.

Maybe if Morgana went on a trip she could get out of her rut. It would give her something to do. She wanted some cool dreams and a fun future where she got lots of cute girl-ass. She was so bored. She supposed heading into Surrey would be cool. That way she could get her vengeance on the douche bag Dursley's. The thought of the horrors she could inflict made her red lips curl into a grin.

She looked out over the cityscape. She could not help but feel giddy at the thought of leaving. She could not wait for some more adventures, and making new friends. The thought of all those damsels she could rescue and seduce, maybe a rich one she could mooch off for a while that would satisfy all of her desires at the click of her fingers.

She would have to use her powers only when necessary outside of the holes and pitfalls she could hide in inside London.

Morgana's bright emerald eyes glowed with blue light slightly as she watched dusk turn to an inky darkness, lit by the streets of her city far below. It was all so depressing and artificial. However, it held an odd beauty, all that power she could feed on, _but even she had limits._

She brush out the creases in her tight, form hugging black top as she stood up on the edge of the roof without a care in the world for how dangerous that was. She was wearing a blue leather jacket over her top, left open with white angle wings on each chest side and a tail of white feathers on the back. She had on some baggy beige combat hipsters over her legs and tight to her tight butt with black belt hugging her hips holding brown suede pockets, and finally brown walking boots on her small feet for comfort.

She had a baggy hood on her jacket left down under her long hair, which was crinkled midway down to the end, hanging at her waist. She clenched her fingers within her black leather fingerless gloves. The gloves had blue metal plate strips on the backs, arching electric sparks. Her fingernails were not too long but rounded to slight points on her small and experienced fingers.

"The city looks so pathetic and small from up here!" she mumbled to herself thoughtfully, "the people even more so...! I could do whatever I wanted to them! What could they do to stop me?!" she finished her thoughts with her soft cool voice before shaking the thought away and smirking as she looked down towards the ground forty storeys down.

She leaned forward and within seconds, she was falling towards the ground. The wind washed at her hair, whipping it back. It was exhilarating, breathe taking, brilliant. She could see through each of the windows as she fell as if everything was moving slower, even her fall. She could see mindless people moving like drones. They did not notice her, she did not expect them too, and even more they would not have cared. A woman Morgana had saved from a kidnap attempt, for a ransom, owned the building. She paid Morgana back for her help by making sure she had a fun place to jump where people would not pay attention, or could not see her.

The feeling of falling was beautiful, rushing up inside her chest and behind her navel, exhilarating. She watched as the ground rushed up to meet her. The splat that would meet most people, but her? She was so much more. She was different. She was special in more ways than one. The feeling of adrenalin, and fear was something she loved, base-jumping without a parachute.

It had only taken a few moments before she would smash face first into the ground. But she twisted, sliding, flipping through the air, and landed with a crunch, on her feet, shattering the concrete as her boots hit in a spider web pattern, sinking into the ground with her pure strength of force.

Standing to full height, which was not much, she grinned and stretched some kinks out of her slender muscles. That was always something fun she liked doing. Though, it was always more fun to fall than climb, even the climb could be most exhilarating since she couldn't use the elevators in most places without some guard chasing her out.

She was surprised this time as she looked to her left side to see a woman. She looked as if her heart had been caught in her throat. However, she was this stern type, pretty, much older stern type, with her brown hair up in a bun wearing a neat woman's tweed business suit. So she straightened herself out quickly. She looked as if she was short of any choice words for a moment before she found them.

"Miss. Potter, you almost took ten years off my life with that stunt!"

 _Miss. Potter?_

"Miss. Potter, you almost took ten years off my life with that stunt!" the woman spoke crisply, but for a slight quiver. It sounded like this odd woman was actually reprimanding Morgana, as if she had been worried for her safety. It was an odd and unusual feeling. "Y-you could hurt yourself, or worse!" she continued her reprimand.

"Err, whatever," Morgana replied, confused, as normally, people would find her survival alarming and freaky, and this one purse-snatcher ran away screaming like a little girl and turned himself into the cops. "Anyway, I think you have me mistaken for someone else, my name is Evans!" she added, wondering why she bothered to correct her.

"Morgana Evans?" the woman asked, and Morgana could only nod, surprised she knew her, and getting more confused by the minute. She did not seem like the sort of person to be in some bad business, even for one of those rich douchy types Morgana had come across plenty of times.

"Your mother chose the name Morgana to annoy your father and the 'light'," she said as if Morgana asked her, but it was nice to know. But it would be nicer if she knew the circumstances behind that, or who this woman was, first.

"You're a witch," she carried on as if Morgana had asked her, which made sense she supposed, because of the odd things that her electric powers could not explain. "You survived the killing curse. Your mother did not like the way people labelled the light and dark. She was a good person. She had a 'dark' best-."

"So she named me after the most famous Dark Witch of all time?" Morgana interrupted her. She was feeling baffled. She could not deny magic after all the stuff she had seen in her short years. Her powers included. "I guess she had a good sense of humour. So who hit me with this killing curse so I can get pay back? This bastard killed my parents too?" she demanded, outraged at these new revelations, and wanting revenge on the Dursley's even more than ever and her parents sounded like they had been her heroes.

She nodded with a sad expression. "He was called… Voldemort," she said his name with a quiver, so Morgana guessed this jerk was truly vile, or these people were pansies. Yeah, she would say the later as people said her name and she was a dangerous menace to society. "He went after you. I'm not sure of the specifics. He killed your mother and father. Then he went for you but his curse backfired for some reason. He is now little more than a spectre trying to regain his body!"

"I see," was all Morgana could reply even though she did not really see, but whatever. She was interested, and invested. It looked like she had her very own supervillain. She would have to tear him apart for taking everything from her, just to make the point that no one messes with her.

"So… you do know about magic?" she asked looking hopeful.

"Nope, but it sounds like to you people at least, I'm pretty awesome and famous?" she said with a small grin, already planning some nasty pranks on them to begin her vengeance.

"W-well, famous, yes... InFAMOUS even," she agreed with a nod. "I suppose it's because of your…" she trailed to a stop at my head-shake

"Got my powers years later in an incident with a bomb thing," Morgana interrupted, smirking. "Anyway, why come now? You people haven't cared in twelve years!" she asked, curious why. If she was their hero and saviour, or whatever, why hadn't they taken care of her?

"We lost track of you!" she quickly answered. "Your family said that you were kidnapped-."

"Family...?!" Morgana ask-demanded, startling her. "Those pieces of shit, who liked beating me, got scared when I got my powers and dumped me in this cesspool city?" she was quick to make it clear that she had no family.

"B-but Dumbledore said-," she tried to defend but stopped at Morgana's glare with sparks in her eyes, literally. "He's the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! He placed you with t-the Dursley's."

"I see," Morgana replied, keeping her anger in check. "Then he dumped me on a doorstep," she muttered, which caused the woman to grimace. "So that is why you are here. You want me to go to this school?" she demanded only liking the idea because it meant she could get vengeance on this old fool and make some cute new friends.

"W-well yes," she quickly agreed. "It is a brilliant opportunity. You would normally go at age eleven, but we could not find you. Your abilities made traces impossible. But we plan to try fast tracking you to at least second year by Christmas, and if we can, third by next September."

"So… Potter was my father's name?" she replied, uncertain. The strange woman nodded. "I see, but I prefer Evans. It is the name I've been under for most of my life."

"Okay, but people won't like that as you're their saviour and that's a muggle name-."

"I don't give a shit!" she interrupt. "They owe me! So they should use whatever name I choose!" she informed her, straight to the point, and disappointed in the name they seemed to use for non-powered humans. She had half expected them to call them mortals, which would have been just as silly as that would have falsely implied that they were immortals, which would be stupid.

"Reasonable," she replied with a sigh. "I'll have it sorted out, but be prepared for less reasonable people, such as the headmaster and his following, as well as egotistical pure-blooded wizards to not think so and still call you Potter."

"It looks like I need to watch this headmaster!" Morgana answered, and she did not deny it. "I suppose this school could be entertaining? If nothing else, it would be fun ruining the schemes of morons. So, anyway, where do I get my school stuff? Also, you need to give me money, or hadn't you noticed I'm dirt poor?" she said, lying as she had a few hundred pounds in her purse, but she wanted someone else to pay.

"Well, your parents left you-."

"Oh great! I'm going to find out I'm rich!" she muttered, annoyed, as the woman did not deny it, not even a little, which meant she was very rich. Though, Morgana soon got over it as being rich sounded like it would be fun. "So who are you anyway? A teacher I figure?"

"Professor Minerva McGonagall," she quickly responded. "I'm the Deputy Headmistress and transfiguration teacher. And… well. A nice good family has accepted to let you stay with them while not at school and they will see to your shopping," she added as she handed over a small gold key.

Morgana studied it for a moment before placing it away in her rubber purse as it saved money from being burnt to a crisp by her powers. "So that is for a magical world safe or something in a bank?" she asked, curious as her purse went back into her pocket.

"Yes! Gringotts Wizarding Bank," the teacher quickly agreed.

Morgana nodded thoughtfully before shrugging. "Okay, so how do we get to this… family?" she asked quickly. "I need to get the hell out of here before I go on a rampage just to liven the place up!"

"O-oh right!" she said quickly as she offered Morgana her right arm. "Just hold onto me and I can apparate us," she said confusing Morgana. "It's a kind of teleportation so try not to use your ability while in transit or it could go horribly wrong!"

"Right," she replied with a shrug as she gripped her arm. She winced a little so Morgana quickly loosened her grip, remembering not everyone could withstand her strength and she did not want to injure her ride out of her cesspool, and would like to get there in one piece. The woman did not seem as bad as she had thought she would.

"It will feel odd and oppressive the first time," the older woman quickly said. "It feels like trying to squeeze through a tube that is much too small."

"Okay," Morgana replied. "Let's go!" she agreed that she was ready, and taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

Morgana quivered as she felt the squished, sucked through a straw feeling before it was gone and they were in a field outside a large wonky farmhouse on the outskirts of a small village. Morgana shook off the feeling, quivering at the squished feeling, as it felt so very odd.

"So… who would live in a house like this?" Morgana asked grimacing as some cowboy builder had had a laugh at them with that bodge job. It looked like they had to use magic just to keep the place standing after being screwed over.

"The Weasley's," McGonagall answered without a look as if anything was wrong. "They have two kids about your age. Well Ginevra is a year younger, and Ronald is your age. I'm sure you'll get along great!"

Morgana snorted, annoyed. "Yeah, with the girl, of course; not the boy; boys are only good for cannon fodder. There was not a chance Morgana would consent to hang out with one willingly like that! I bet this one is just a stupid douche bag anyway."

"T-there is only one girl, and six boys, but two boys have left home!" she quickly said in worry to Morgana's annoyance.

A few moments later, they had gotten to the door and she quickly knocked. Morgana was met with some fat jolly woman who would make a better Santa than some of the pervy jerks she had seen. The only thing jolly about them was the fact that children's parents let them sit on some strange unmarried fat douches lap.

A few minutes later, the fatty – sorry – ginger-fatty was trying to hug Morgana - fuck no. She let a spark lash out just to push her back, away from her. Morgana could not stand people like her, thinking they could hug anyone because they were smaller than she was which everyone was.

McGonagall said something to her about Morgana not liking people touching her, which was perfectly true, unless she wanted them too, as if they were cute, and a lot younger than fatty. She would admit she liked red heads, but ginger…? At a stretch if, she was cute enough, and had a super fine body, but in this case. NO, one thousand times, NO!

Soon Morgana was invited in. The Professor had left, and Morgana was led into a large lounge. Morgana was half impressed the place was certainly nice and homely. It was not much of a mirror to the bad building work outside, but she thought it was best not to bother mentioning that as it was likely a sore subject being done over by cowboys.

Morgana was introduced to the primarily male family. First was Percy – a super douche bag who obviously wanted to suck politician cock when he finished school this year. He was that much of a pleb that she wanted to smack him on sight on sheer principle.

Then the twins barely avoided twin strikes of blue light as they attempted to offer their hands. Their mother was quick to reprimand them and tell them that Morgana did not like being touched. She honestly read them and figured they would like the near death experience.

She figured the twins were odd because instead of being afraid as they should have of her awesome powers they were amazed and admitted that she was cool. She internally shrugged as they were somewhat funny, and a little humour was always a good thing.

Next up was the ginger boy Morgana's age: Ronald the Moron. He looked like he deserved a kick in the balls just for looking at her 'that way'. It was as if he expected her to like him. She did not. She wanted to cut him with a giant knife. He had this clueless expression on his ugly face. She told him to go and fuck himself sideways because she did not associate with deadbeat pricks.

Molly Weasley tried to reprimand Morgana as the moron stormed off muttering some crap about some old guy. Morgana wondered if Ronald was into that kind of thing, but she cringed in disgust at the mere thought. He could go off with any old man he wanted for all she cared, but she did not want to hear about it. She would have to scrub her brain if she kept thinking about his old man love.

Next, she was introduced to this weirdo Arthur Weasley: the father of the family. He actually asked Morgana what someone would use a rubber duck for. She was so close to telling him that muggles (the stupid word they used for non-magical's) stick them up their asses, but did not need the hassle no matter how funny his expression would have been.

Then, last but certainly not least, the only member of this odd family Morgana would want to know. _Ginevra._ Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley. She was cute and had Morgana's heart racing with the need to taste her lips. She was cute in all the correct ways, which was surprising considering what the rest of the family, looked like.

They all wore robes, but the way Ginny's hung to her small body was different somehow, making her sweeter. She had freckles dotting her nose and cheeks with pale skin. Her hair was a light red-orange hanging back, tied to her shoulder blades.

She was a little smaller than Morgana was with a small nose and cute lips. Her brow was crinkled sweetly as she shook her hand. Morgana smiled at her, and she smiled in return, likely thankful that Morgana had not shocked her. Her smile was nice and her chocolaty brown eyes lit up happily, as she held her hand in hers, her fingers were secretly caressing her soft skin.

"So I'll be sharing your room, babes?" Morgana asked and Ginny nodded her head, embarrassed as a cute little blush lit her cheeks on fire. "The Professor said that I'll be in first year till Christmas, so with any luck we'll be classmates after the New Year... so girl - want to show me to your room?" she asked hopeful, the quicker they left, the quicker they were in bed, 'sleeping'.

Ginny nodded her head quickly as the others looked to her, confused. Morgana had that reaction when the 'males' or whatever didn't know she did not like them on principle. _Plus, I do not like the way they look, or look at me because they are jerks!_

"O-okay," Ginny quickly agreed leading Morgana away from everyone else with Molly Weasley calling after us that dinner would be soon. She looked like the sort of woman who could cook a nice meal, and Morgana had heard good things about a home cooked meal by a mother, and looked forward to trying one.

"So this is your room?" Morgana asked, even though she knew it was with the two small beds, the wardrobe, and the unicorn stickers. She was cute without even trying as she looked to one of the beds with some soft toys from bunnies to teddies.

Morgana was still holding Ginny's hand, and she was not trying to get her to let go so she was okay with everything.

"Are you afraid of me?" Morgana asked Ginny, as she had not replied as she closed the door behind us.

"A-a little," she answered, startled as Morgana kicked the beds together for more comfort and room for both of us.

"Why are you afraid, Ginny?" she asked her, moving into her space, her body pushed to hers as she held her hand firmly.

"Y-you're dangerous!" she said quickly. "The headmaster said you might have killed people before!" she said before her eyes flickered to the joint beds. "Y-you're Morgana Potter. You're not supposed to be like this, and…"

She was startled as Morgana's lips touched hers in a chased kiss. "There's a little more to you that that!" she retorted smartly as Ginny quivered, weak in the knees. "You and I could be incredible together. Us, with other girls, we could make something more for ourselves, so just give in. What is so different about you compared with the others?"

"I-I'm empathic!" she quickly blurted out, embarrassed because she wanted so much to have another kiss like that, more, deeper. "I-I can feel your emotions. The feelings of… naughty feelings for me," she added, her cheeks fire red.

Morgana licked her lips and still she had not pulled back, just staring into her eyes. She was lost in her, and she loved the control of herself that she easily handed over to her.

"Someone is trying to stop you using your gift?" she asked her and she nodded slowly.

"T-they say that I shouldn't. That it's wrong!" she replied. "B-but Dumbledore is afraid of me. He is scared of my power because I know when he is lying. He never tells the whole truth. He…"

Morgana kissed her lips again. Her eyes drooped for a moment before she pulled back, suckling off her lower lip, smirking at her. "Who cares? You should be relishing in your gift - for me Ginevra. We can pay this world back. Bring it to life. Live free!"

"O-oh yes," she whimpered, capturing Morgana's lips with hers lips until she pulled from her.

"I have so many enemies that need putting in their place," Morgana informed her. "Will you stand at my side? Hold my hand? Love me?!"

"Yes," she whispered as they kissed, tongues slipping inside each other's mouths, lost in that moment. Morgana loved her taste, her feel, her body; she was hers.

"W-wow," Ginny mumbled, quivering as Morgana pulled back leaving her breathless, and with a dreamy expression as she swallowed, swooning over Morgana.

"W-why are w-we kissing?" she asked. "G-girls a-aren't supposed to kiss like that!" she said, uncertain, confused, baffled.

"Follow the heart, the body, and the soul," Morgana replied quietly, smirking as she held her small body flush with hers, cuddling her. "But when it comes to pretty girls, our hormones are the best to follow!" she told her, leaning in to suck her small pink tongue in between her welcoming lips.

"Tonight and forever, you're all mine!" Morgana mumbled with Ginny's moist tongue in her welcoming mouth. "And together," she continued mumbling into her soft loving, longing kiss. "We will change everything," she finished while she lowered Ginny onto their bed, lying carefully on top of her, running her hands inside Ginny's robe, to find her delicious butt beneath.

 **0oo00oo0**

Ginny Weasley would have never even gave such naughty thinking a moment of her time, but that was before she woke up in bed, naked with another naked girl after having a confusing yet wonderful night, exploring, and learning how to be with another girl like that. She found the though pleasant, and even comforting as Morgana was nice to her, and attentive. She wanted Ginny to relish in her curse, what Morgana considered her gift.

Morgana encouraged the use of her ability. Ginny felt odd opening it up to feel Morgana's honesty, and compassion. Ginny had sometimes abused her ability when she could, worried that her family would hate her if they ever found out. She never tried to manipulate any one's emotions, but use her ability to feel them as a lie detector.

She had always felt conflicted. She was told not to use her abilities, and that they were dangerous, maybe even dark, but Morgana laughed that off and told her it was ridiculous to think like that. She made sense comparing it with other talents such as maths or art, some people are masters of it and some people are not. It made her feel better, more content to use her powers, and even abuse them as they were a part of her, so why shouldn't she, as long as she doesn't use them to hurt innocent people.

Ginny realised that Morgana was completely right. It would have been like not ever using her magic just because it could be dangerous, or for Morgana not to use her powers. She had always felt like something was wrong when she looked at people and felt nothing. Her empathic abilities were a part of what made her, and Morgana loved her more for that part of her, and did not fear her.

Morgana was a parselmouth, which meant she could speak to snakes, and understand them, something she showed her that night. It was a shock. Ginny had been scared about her own ability and likened it to speaking snake in the evil department. That was why Morgana showed her and laughed it off because in many other countries the snake was not seen in a dark light, but as signs of longevity and good fortune.

It had been a relief for the red haired girl to see that Morgana made a lot more sense than her parents or Dumbledore. Ginny realised that it obviously came from living in the much more diverse muggle world, and having to look after herself for so long. She felt bad for her beautiful brunette goddess for having suffered so much if even the gist was a small portion, right about how she had grown up, so it was no wonder she was a strong independent and incredible girl.

Ginny had been awake for a few minutes lying under the covers together with Morgana still sleeping, and she was content and comfortable. Her naked body was pulled tightly to Morgana's as they snuggled contently together, bathing in the warmth and softness of each other's flesh. She was half on top on her while we cuddled. Ginny was feeling content. She had chosen to be more than just best friends to this cute, soft, fine Goddess of Lightning.

Ginny could feel Morgana's small soft breasts under her cheek causing her to heat up. Her arms were wrapped around her as she replayed an amazing and frightening night within her mind as Morgana did things to her body she had never known to do. It all sent her over the cliffs of pleasure. She then spent time teaching Ginny how to return those feelings. Ginny could still taste Morgana's deliciousness on her tongue and lips.

However, Morgana's raw emotions made Ginny putty in her hands. She was so captivating, controlling, soft, dangerous, daring, loving, and perfect. Ginny could not stop her heart from racing a mile a second just thinking about this sweet person, or the love she was already feeling. She needed this girl more than she needed any one, and she realised deep down that she belonged to her, and had since the days they were born, and that excited her.

Morgana was so full of want, need, rage, hate, and another emotion Morgana told Ginny was called lust, which came from love and mutual attraction. It was an emotion she had never sensed before, but coming from Morgana it was her absolute favourite. It made her insides buzz, and her head dizzy with excitement and something brilliant called an orgasm even more intense than the first she explored with her using her small yet powerful fingers between her legs.

Ginny could feel that warm moisture starting to form between her legs thinking about Morgana touching her as she peeled her sleepy eyes opened. She could barely believe even in her arms now that this angel was really a devil in perfect angelic skin. She could feel Morgana's power through her skin.

 _She wants me at her side, and I could not choose anything less than her._ Because there was nothing less or more than Morgana in Ginny's eyes, she was what she wanted, and to bow to her and to love her, she found her place was at Morgana's side.

Ginny would _NOT EVER_ forsake her as the magical world did all those years ago. She shall stand by her side and relish in their physical and emotional pleasures together. She would never let Dumbledore or anyone hurt Morgana ever again. She would relish in her inner daemons and hold her through everything she was, and then some as Morgana reaps her justice upon those who dared wrong an innocent child.

It had never even crossed Ginny's thoughts to hold such a scandalous want for another girl. This one. She could want forever. To bow down and lovingly kiss her sweet feet in worship. To caress her being and to make sure she was happy with her, and well satisfied.

Ginny was started a moment later. Her eyes widened as she heard a banging on the door-handle as it was pushed, door and all. Then there was a suction sound, sparks and a yelp of pain the other side. Then came the crying and whimpering. She was surprised and wished she could do something to lock the door like that, but she could not as she was still an underage witch so that meant she could not preform magic outside of school yet.

Ginny's eyes flicked up to see Morgana's beautiful emerald eyes droopily glaring at the door while she cuddled her tightly in her arms.

"Stupid Ronald!" she mumbled.

Her voice travelled so he likely heard her from the other side of the door even though he was crying. Ginny could sense his fear and pain and it made her smile against Morgana's breast, but she knew he would not have learnt anything. He was very slow. He probably needed extra help if the truth was known, but with her family, it was not likely going to happen any time soon.

It did feel nice to open up her senses more. Her gift as Morgana referred to it needed opening. While others tried to call it a curse that needed to be hidden and suppressed, Morgana said it was a gift that she needed to control. Ginny loved her thoughts on the matter more. She had never felt so free than now she was opening up her extra senses, practising her self-control.

Ginny supposed in many ways it was a gift over a curse. The power to really feel, not just her own tempered emotions but others too. Hers. Morgana's. She did not think she would get enough of such unrestrained emotion. Her feelings. They made Ginny tingly. She needed more from her. Her forever. To love. To hold. To worship. To be loyal forever.

 _My Empress of Lightning!_

Morgana only lazily pointed at the door as her hand was still floppy and not quite pointing with a small blue spark. It had vacuum sealed the door shut tightly with ease. Then that spark had shocked Ronald, and that was what she could do with a single blue spark to show mercy. It made Ginny wonder what it would have been like if Morgana was not so thoughtful. Ginny doubted it was much of a shock, but it was enough to teach him a valuable lesson in manners that she was sure he would have forgotten in a few hours.

Ginny had always disliked him most of all of her brothers. The rest at least knew how to knock on someone's door and wait for a response, even her prankster twin brothers. However, Ronald believed that he could just barge in and get away with anything he wanted to just because he was the youngest _son_.

It had always been hard being the youngest girl with six older brothers. But now. _Now_. She had an older 'sister' things should be a lot different. Especially since her older sister had mad butt kicking skills and what she called super powers.

"You would think with a mother like yours he would have learnt to knock!" Morgana said, startling Ginny out of her thoughts. She could not help but blush in pleasure as Morgana kissed her nose. "Next time I'll make sure to hit him with a lot more power to teach the moron good and proper!"

Ginny smiled as she snuggled all cosy into Morgana's softness under the covers, "yeah, but he isn't very bright. It will take a while. Trust me. The twins are always pranking him and he still does not get why, and they tell him. He just doesn't believe them!"

"Your mum has just-."

"I can sense her," Ginny replied quickly interrupting, whispering as she could sense her mother now that she was using her ability.

"Ginevra!" Her mum called from outside the door. She tried not to make her name a reprimand, but it did not quite work. "Why exactly is Ron crying with frizzled hair? He said Morgana attacked him, but that can't be right?" she asked, seeing the 'good' in Morgana that she wanted to believe in because of who she was and what she was 'supposed' to represent to the 'light' side of magic.

"He tried barging in," Ginny quickly told her. "Morgana just used her power on the door to stop him. Sealing it shut. Not our fault he got shocked. He should knock anyway. We're both practically naked in here-."

"Sounds like he's a pervert...-!" Morgana interrupted, smirking at Ginny and groping her bare butt under the covers, wiggling her eyebrows, which made Ginny have to stifle a laugh while her cheeks darkened red.

"Ronald Weasley!" Her mum yelled down the stairs. "If I've told you once, I've told you one thousand times! You knock on someone else's door. Then you wait for them to say whether you're allowed in or not, especially your sister's room! Now more than ever that Morgana is staying!" she shouted angrily before becoming gentler with her words.

"Morgana, Ginny... I'll make sure to keep closer tabs on him," she said apologetically. "Anyway, breakfast will be ready in a minute. Morgana. Professor Dumbledore also said he'd be sending someone to take you to Diagon Alley to collect your school things. I believe you'll need some extra clothes since you don't have any luggage. Don't worry we'll have you sorted in no time," she said before hurrying away down the stairs.

"Umm… thanks," Morgana mumbled sleepily but Ginny's mother was already long gone. Ginny giggled into her chest and Morgana looked at her, grinning, and span her over so she was on top of her, and her grin turned into a smug smirk while Ginny was laughing. "If only we had time. You would be squealing little kitty!"

"I-I don't consider that a threat!" Ginny replied cheekily while Morgana's lips captured hers, and Ginny's tongue darted out into her mouth within that moment. Ginny could barely believe how free she felt with her. She was Ginny's Morgana, her famous, cute, powerful, and dangerous girl who knew how to treat other less dangerous girls' bodies with loving respect.

Morgana pulled back after a few moments of kissing, one of Ginny's new favourite things, and grinned widely, "you have to come with me to this Diagon Alley place. I don't think I could stomach hanging around some dipshite this Dumb-Dore would send by myself," she said. "I might kill the donkey brained mongrel."

"Of course," Ginny readily agreed, as she had never gotten to do much shopping, even window-shopping, so she knew with her girlfriend it would be extra fun. She grinned as she snuggled her face into the crock of her neck, pulling her down on top of her, flush with her body, happier than she had been in ages, "anything to spend more time with you... I've never felt so content before."

Morgana laughed while nibbling Ginny's right ear. "My corruption runs deep in you my sweet, sweet lover!" she said, causing me to giggle with her as we rested a little, content in each other's arms, curled into each other.

Later, during breakfast, Ginny found it both frightening and amusing, as Morgana had no qualms against blasting Ron. It was not too much, but it was enough to get rid of him. He had tried to take Ginny's seat, and even pushed me out of the way to sit next to _HER_ best _'friend', girlfriend, and lover_ , as if he could hope to stand on even footing with her in any way.

However, the idiot did not even see it coming, even after what happened that morning. He just could not seem to get it as he ran off crying. Morgana did not even shock him that hard, just a few sparks and he was crying like an idiot. Though, Ginny had to admit she could feel the atmosphere charge with those sparks so maybe they held more power than she thought.

Morgana had even gone off on a rant about NOT hurting her friends, as it was clear she did not like anyone hurting girls she cared about. It was made obvious that Morgana had no qualms against hurting anyone who would dare hurt someone she liked.

They were good qualities in a friend Ginny would say, and she quivered as she wondered what Morgana would do to the bullies who picked on her friend Luna just because Luna was a little odd, and still smarter than any of them. Ginny just knew that Morgana would get along well with Luna, and love her too, as she was really cute and sweet.

Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother yelled at Ron for that, and made him stay in his room out of everyone's hair until Ginny and Morgana left for Diagon Alley.

Ginny did not have a clue what her brothers problem was, but she was sure it has something to do with Dumbledore. It was obvious. After Ron managed to get up to storm off (as his muscles kept spasmming from his shock) he kept muttering about the old man enough that even her mum gave him a look of concern.

However, shaking those thoughts away it was somewhat amusing how Ginny's twin brothers had promised to prank Ronald for her later. She could always count on them to cause some mayhem to brighten the day in Prank City. Not to mention they thought Morgana was the greatest, and were trying to get Morgana to shock them, and she only did it to shut them up. They were odd as they seemed to have loved it, but they were always blowing themselves up while trying to create the ultimate prank. Ginny knew they were a lot smarter than they let anyone believe, and was sure they could get top grades in most classes at school if they cared too.

Ginny and Morgana used the floo to fire travel to Diagon Alley through the fireplace, and Morgana was eyeing their escort, Rubeus Hagrid with distrust and annoyance as she looked up at the friendly giant of a man. He was oblivious to her distrust, and I could tell he didn't have a clue that Dumbledore was likely scared of her, and sent him as he was intimidating at first, but after that impression went away fast; he was really a soft hearted pushover.

Dumbledore had reason to be afraid of Morgana, and Ginny would gladly watch her kill him if she wanted to, for the horrors, he brought her for his 'Greater Good' (of the magical world - odd how he never mentions the 'Greater Good' of anything else). Morgana's 'minders', who he handed her, too had abused her as a small child. Then to top things off Ginny knew for a fact Dumbledore had put up wards that would 'protect' her, but also keep magical's away. This in turn would make sure Dumbledore had her, but things didn't turn out the way he had hoped and she got her powers, and therefore her 'minders' got scared of her retaliating against them, and dumped her in London where she ruled, or rules the underworld, keeping innocent girls safe.

It was amusing, as Morgana had gained powers that crated a magnetic field around her that nullified spells from sticking to her, trackers included. Well, that was if Ginny was working things out right from what she had observed and heard. Morgana's powers even seemed to negate blood magic's too if Dumbledore was telling the truth about the wards he set up being blood based, based around the self-sacrifice of Morgana's mother, and her blood. It was thankful that she got that added bonus as it meant it took a while for Dumbledore to find her, and she grew up, free.

"This Dumbledore joke sent this lard-arse?" Morgana asked, and Hagrid looked as if he was not sure who to defend himself or Dumbledore. So he kept quiet as her eyes roamed up and down the huge guy in distrust. Ginny tried not to let her snickering show, as he looked so uncomfortable it was the funniest thing she had seen in a while. He did not get out enough to meet people who would be so openly rude and distrustful before, so he did not know how to react.

"Well I suppose we'll have to accept what we get so here's the deal lard-arse!" she said with a cute eye roll and smirk. "You've dropped us off, so now you can fuck off and stay in this… cesspool pub or something and we'll meet you back here for you to take us home later."

Hagrid looked more uncomfortable, as Ginny was sure even Death Eaters were not as crude as her beautiful Morgana when being rude to someone they thought was inferior to them. Morgana did not seem to think of herself as better than Hagrid like that though, but Hagrid had nothing she wanted to consider respecting, least of all, he lacked confidence in himself as a person. Ginny could tell clearly that Hagrid needed to get out from under the shadow of Dumbledore and be his own person. Morgana was like a wild animal, and she could sense his submissive nature a mile away, so she knew she could get away with calling him anything and he would likely get used to it rather than challenging it.

"Err… well," Hagrid began, stumbling over his words, confused, in his thick northern accent. "B-but see; I can't jus' let ya go off by ya self's. Dumbledore said to make sure you get everythin' and not ta let ya out me sigh'. Tis will be ya first ever trip an' everythin', an' well…-."

"And well I don't give a crap," she interrupted. He looked like he was going to retort when she continued, "anyway, I have Ginny. She will be perfectly able to show me around. Why would we want to spend so much time with a lard-arse like you for anyway?"

Ginny was surprised that Morgana could be so flat and outright with what she said. She did not feel the need to sensor herself with him, or anyone in fact. Ginny felt that he was going to cry soon if Morgana continued. The man needed to stop sitting in the sissy chair about as much as Ronald needed to stop sitting on the idiot loser stick.

"W-well, I-I suppose it will be okay," he reluctantly agreed after a moment in which he likely realised that this was one person who wouldn't back down to anyone, no matter who they were. No amount of 'but Dumbledore's' would get her to 'see reason' because she was being reasonable in her own wonderful mind. Ginny agreed that they did not need him tagging along, ruining their shopping trip together, "jus' meet back 'ere when ya done, okay?" he said with a hopeful look.

Morgana rolled her eyes at him. "Where else would we meet?" she asked rhetorically. "The freaking fireplace back to the Burrow is in here," she said turning her nose up at the filthy, dark, dank, and grotesque bar. "I can't believe anyone would want to come in here. Let alone eat or drink here. This can't be hygienic," she said rolling her eyes as she walked out of the pubs 'back alley' where the trash was left and through the arch into Diagon Alley that Hagrid: the giant man left open for them.

Ginny had expected to see awe and intrigue on Morgana's beautiful face, but she was disappointed, but then Morgana has super powers and magic, so how much more awe could one girl have? She led Ginny by the hand towards a marble building at the back of the alley overlooking the other shops. Ginny had already described the bank to her, so she obviously knew to head there first.

They had not gone too far when they heard a woman screaming in panic and Ginny looked around for her, "help! Please! He stole my bag!" she cried out in worry.

It was a young woman wearing normal muggle clothes pointing towards a filthy man with broken yellow teeth, a huge grin, and filthy black robes as he ran away with a nice looking handbag between his filth covered hands.

"Filthy mud-blood!" the ironic man called her as he charged away, towards us. He held a wand out and not one person looked as if they were going to stop him, most of them looking away, trying to pretend they could not see any crime-taking place.

 _What cowards!_

Then it happened. It was a blaze of blue, striking forward, rolling off Morgana, and causing tingles to run down Ginny's right arm as that hand still held hers. It was a marvel as Ginny realised how nice Morgana had been to Ron when she shocked him.

 _Boom!_

 _Sizzle!_

Blue arched and buzzed in two jumps grounded and smashed into the man, shattering the cobbled stones of the street as they soared. The man screamed as he was lifted from the ground. His wand turned to dust. He was flung back, landing at the woman's feet out cold. His body was twitching in pain as Morgana gave the woman a cheeky grin while she stared in awe. Ginny was awed herself, as heroics was not something one saw much, if at all in the magical world.

The electricity around Morgana was gone and she kept us walking after that as if nothing had happened. The 'spectators' could only look around in shock; unable to process what had happened, as they previously played ignorant. They must have realised that a powerful witch or wizard had chosen not to stay ignorant, and word would get around that Morgana Potter had returned, and she was badarse awesome.

"So what's the deal with that whole mud-blood thing?" Morgana asked Ginny after a few moments, confused with the whole ordeal.

Ginny looked to her before shrugging off what happened and answering. "It means dirty blood. Umm… muggles can give birth to wizards and witches. It's what the purist idiots call them."

"I see. Simple minded racism," she replied, shrugging. "Though, I pity any witch or wizard born of muggles who would be offended by that," she said thoughtfully. "I mean. The notion is that it is shameful to have muggle blood, which would mean anyone offended is ashamed of that muggle blood. Anyway, isn't it likely that mage all evolved from muggles somewhere?"

"I-I guess that actually makes sense," she replied, surprised by this revelation. "I've never really thought much about it, but wow. I guess either Muggle-born's are that idiotic, or they've not thought about what it really means and the concept before."

"People tend to let others think about things for them. Who cares about the insult?" Morgana answered thoughtfully shrugging. "An insult only has power when it bothers you. I guess nobody has come to that conclusion before…," she said trailing to a stop as we came to the bank.

"They're goblins," Ginny quickly told her as she was staring at the leathery little monsters guarding the door. Two of them were eyeing her warily. Ginny was quite certain after that display with the purse-snatcher that Morgana could take them with ease, but there were more of them inside.

"They're not very friendly," she quickly continue. "They don't quite like humans, and. I think they know you're not normal. So let's try to do this all nice and no blowing any of them up or whatnot. Please!" she begged, as Morgana looked tempted to try fate.

However, she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, okay," she said with a head-shake "I won't start anything unless they do… or whoever. I promise," she said and Ginny wasn't sure whether she was likely to keep promises, but she hoped she would keep this one. Therefore, Ginny quickly led her up the steps into the huge marble building where people did their business.

Ginny walked Morgana up to a nearby banker as he worked at his desk. It was taller than they were, even though goblins were naturally much shorter than humans were. She also knew the goblin was ignoring them until a small thunderclap startled him and Ginny. It was just low enough not to cause many people to glance over.

"Can I help you?" he asked, bored, but Ginny could just make out the caution in his eyes and movements as he looked to Morgana. She held back her smile, as she knew he was afraid of Morgana, she could feel it, but goblins were good at suppressing their emotions.

"You sure can!" Morgana replied, annoyed with him. "You can work on your customer service skills or I'll take whatever my parents left me and ditch you morons for a muggle bank! I'm sure apart from the small amount of magic money I'll need for books, potions stuff and the like I can buy everything else in the muggle world! Understand?!"

He looked down at her in surprise as her eyes flashed with blue sparks but it was the key she handed over that scared him. "Y-yes, Lady Potter," he was quick to address her.

They watched as he went through a ledger before he looked sick. "Umm… t-this vault is near empty My Lady," he said to her shock.

"Excuse me?" she asked, but didn't wait for him to repeat. "Albus Dumbledore. Some crazy old bastard had that key. It's a trust vault, right?" she asked and he nodded. "The gold key has to mean…-."

"It means the vault is of high standing," he quickly answered. "In other words, it should be plentiful. I do not understand," he said, frowning before he shrugged. "Well, I can have everything withdrawn and this account closed to save you money, like you said before."

"Where is my money?!" she demanded and the goblin shrugged, uninterested now.

However, she growled as she sprang up onto the desk and booted him off, painfully to the floor before grabbing his ledger and jumping down with him while other goblin charged in and the few mage watched in shock before turning away and pretending nothing was happening. Ginny figured that to them, ignorance was bliss.

 _Cowards!_

"Says here I had other vaults, most of which have been closed, and the money gone!" she said dangerously. "After my parents' deaths it says that shit loads of these galleons have been transferred every year to muggle currency. Then they were passed on to the Dursley's from my trust fund. I haven't been with those bastards for over six years! And even before then they gave me _NOTHING!_ "

She was near sizzling as she walked towards the goblin while he was scrambling back across the floor in terror. "You little fucks are going to give me back every last fucking penny before I get really angry! This says something about MY money going to pay for people's homes and businesses that were destroyed during the war with Voldemort!

"I had lost my parents! I had given too much! Now this!? Authorised by Dumbledore!" she finished. Ginny couldn't believe one girl could get that angry. She scared the crap out of her, and she may have peed herself a little.

Morgana leant down and grabbed the goblin by the throat, lifting him to face her, and he was quivering as the other goblins just watched, wide-eyed with awe, uncertain as they could sense her power charging the air. Ginny doubted they had been faced with a super powered teenage girl with the anti-hero persona before.

"Put him down and we can discuss this like civilised people!"

She looked round to another goblin. This one was very much in charge compared to any other.

"You're going to reimburse me everything!" she didn't ask. She told him.

"Yes!" he answered looking as if it cost him a great deal of effort. Ginny wonder how much money was stolen for the goblin to look so ill about refunding everything.

"The items and property... I want it returned, or compensation times ten! Understand?!"

"Yes!" he squeaked out looking worse, "p-please follow me, and we-we can have it arranged. I-I shall have those responsible for this… 'oversight' executed for treason!"

"Good," she replied as she flung her captive to the side and out of her way and turned back to Ginny smiling (ADHD). "Hey babes, come on. This nice gentleman is going to help put things right," she said and took Ginny's left hand in her right as she quickly hurried after her, hoping this didn't get out, but then, Dumbledore stealing from the Girl-Who-Lived would dam him for a while.

"So," the goblin spoke as they reached his office. "You may refer to me as Manager. It is a high title within our bank," he said as Morgana and Ginny sat, and Morgana placed down the ledger, but Manager held one of his own, looking it over, grimacing. "It seems that I have a problem. None of this money should have left your accounts. Except reasonable stipends for Christmas, birthdays, and for your guardians.

"But this was too much for guardians. They've near cleared out your trust. It seems Dumbledore didn't know the value of the pound to the galleon. It is also clear now that I have your accounts that the Dursley's here are not your guardians.

"Two of the written guardians are both incapacitated. One of your godmothers is hospitalised after being tortured mentally incoherent. Her family should have been contacted to take you. Either muggle as she was muggle-born or her husbands who are pure-bloods of a nicer variety than most. There is another godmother, but I'm afraid that her identity is wizengamot sealed by Dumbledore. I will find the goblin that assisted in writing this up found so that he can tell us her identity.

"Then we have your godfather. It was stated that he and not his family was the only one of the Black name capable of putting claim to your guardianship. However, since he is Sirius Black. He was in jail. Unfortunate. He was never officially charged with betraying your family and killing all those muggles. Escaped Azkaban Prison last week."

"I see," she replied, less shocked than Ginny considering she didn't know as much about it. "Then what of this godmothers family?"

"It seems that they were never informed," he answered quickly. "We can have them informed-."

"No!" Morgana surprised them. "I want emancipation!"

"I see," he answered thoughtfully. "End of the line clause. The clause doesn't mean you have to ever birth an heir, but it is quite convenient for… shall we say screwing with other peoples plots when it comes to lack of protection."

"I like that. Yes. Do it," she answered thoughtfully. "I don't want anyone to discover this if you can prevent it."

"A few years at most," he said nodding. "But that's because Dumbledore is a nosy bastard. We shall also fully reimburse your losses and file to reclaim it. This means the property and businesses too. Do you wish to… house them for yourself or us to take claim? It's an awful lot to deal with."

"I think I don't hate you any more," she responded, smirking. "I'll take them. They could come in use in the future."

"Most kind My Lady!" he said looking relieved.

She shrugged, nodding. "Okay, so give me some cash so I can get away and go shopping for school crap!"

"Yes ma'am!"

 **0oo00oo0**

"Whoa!" Morgana gasped out for a nice deep breath of fresh air. "Clear air, no more morons, and I'm super-rich and assisting in making Dumbledore and his stupid band of faggots' dirt poor!"

"Umm… Morgana… err, well…?" Ginny felt a little fidgety as Morgana turned to look at her with a bright grin with sparkling white teeth. She was making Ginny feel weak by just looking at her like that, in that cute and sexy way. It was almost too hard to keep from jumping her, and then humping her, which was an all-new concept to the red head.

Ginny could not help but feel that way. She just need to look at her. She had never felt so close to anyone before. She had let Morgana's emotions into her heart and now she was hers. She could admit that to herself. She belonged to her. Even more. She wanted to be hers. To belong in her arms, happy, content to feel all of her free emotions. To be able to feel like that someday.

"What is it Ginny?" Morgana asked her with an impish grin.

Ginny was startled as she had almost forgotten she was going to ask a question. "Oh, right," she said sheepishly. "Sorry. I just thought that maybe we should start with some school robes if that's okay with you? I don't need any since mine still fit, but you'll need them for your first year at Hogwarts."

"Right you are sweetness!" she chimed, taking Ginny's hand and smiling brightly she allowed Ginny to lead her to the robe store where she could buy a new school uniform. Ginny loved the way Morgana smiled and acted so sweet after such stress with the mess with the goblins.

They entered the robe shop and Ginny couldn't help but grimace slightly as she saw the dark skinned girl having robes pinned up to her size standing on a small stool at the end of the store. She had long loose dark hair, crinkled at the ends with dark eyes, and a pretty face. If she remembered correctly, she was in third year, and in Slytherin House. Ginny only remembered that because her not quite friend, but sometimes lab partner, and part time friend was in Slytherin, and her older sister was friends with this dark skinned beauty.

"Her names Felicity Smoke!" Ginny quickly whispered to her empress. "She's in Slytherin House. I don't know much about her."

"That's okay baby!" Morgana replied shrugging, smiling, amused. "Hello, ma'am," she said to the woman helping Felicity. She didn't seem to notice the patronising tone. Ginny knew it was too good for someone as rebellious as Morgana to truly being honestly polite to anyone who had not earned that honour yet.

"Oh, need some robes for Hogwarts dear?" the woman asked with a motherly smile that could teach Ginny's mother something.

Morgana nodded her head. "Yep," she agreed as the woman helped her onto the second stool. "I'll need a whole set that will last me the year at least," she said and the woman nodded quickly and headed off, leaving them alone with the dark skinned Slytherin.

Smoke stared at both Ginny and Morgana coldly and Ginny feared for her safety, but Morgana seemed not to notice. Though, Ginny was certain she was up to something, or at least planned to put this girl in her place.

"Are you a transfer student?" the black girl suddenly asked, curious. Her voice both smooth and sharp. She wore some black rimmed glasses around her eyes giving her a nerdy appearance. This actually stamped out any bite she might have had, but if not for the goblin thing showing Ginny what real power was she might have flinched.

"No!" Morgana replied over the top, exhilarating. "I'm here just because I like the uniform," she said so sarcastically that her words were like sludge.

The black girl said nothing and barely responded to the sarcasm. "I'm Felicity Smoke. Is that… Blood-traitor with you?"

Ginny couldn't quite grimace as Morgana looked to the girl with a wicked grin that made the girl lose her cold look, concern clouding her eyes as she realised that she was messing with a dangerous girl, which showed she was smart and observant. Morgana moved before the girl fully realised that she made a mistake, grabbing her hair and snapping her neck back.

Felicity looked terrified as Morgana put her lips to her ear, speaking clear but low. "That's my girl you're talking about!" she hissed, causing Ginny, and Felicity to shiver for different reasons. She looked like she was frozen in place, her face in a painful grimace.

"The name is Morgana! But if you don't play with me nicely, you'll have to call me Plasma!" she continued, licking inside the girls' ear with a spark that tingled her, which brought out a whimper and Ginny could sense the growing horror, and it excited her more than ever. "And I'm not the type of girl you want to cross, got it bitch?!" she demanded, nibbling her ear now. The girl was in tears, her eyes nodding more than her head could.

"Y-yes M-Master!" she whimpered out quickly, shivering and Ginny looked down to see some pee escaping from her pinned up robes.

"Good, now apologise to Ginevra!" she demanded, still holding her just so.

Felicity was cowering as only her eyes could move to look at her. "I-I'm sorry Lady G-Ginevra. Please. I-I am in your debt!" she said hopeful, and Ginny nodded in acceptance as she felt sorry for the delicious looking girl as Morgana let her go.

Felicity was red in the cheeks still whimpering as she dropped to her hands and knees bowing before Morgana pulled the terrified girl up to her feet, half holding her in her arms.

"You and your witch friends stand by me!" Morgana demanded. "And we can be awesome, and do whatever we want to get vengeance on the arse wipes that think they can control us," she said, gesturing the girl dismissed.

"Y-y-yes. M-my-I apologise about my behaviour Master!" she managed to gasp out as her breathing was heavy. "I was out of line. Please. I shall forever make amends. I have… I am truly s-sorry."

"No sweat, Felicity," Morgana replied, changing in an instant and smirking. "Just next time you wet yourself warn me and Gin so we can get close and personal to enjoy the show through your undies."

"Y-yes My Master!" she stuttered out darkening red with embarrassment, totally humiliated even though she knew Morgana was being honest with her words.

Felicity was then quick to flee without even removing the robe, but Morgana made that 'go away', (the 'stealing' thing. It was kind of her fault. Not that Ginny would ever admit that), by paying for them and more when buying her own robes from the baffled woman, and having the dark skinned girls orders sent on to her home as a kind gift.

Ginny could not help but quiver as she watched the woman take extra care while measuring Morgana's school uniform. The woman might have caught the gist of what she did to Smoke, and realised that Morgana was a "high" standing customer far above the likes of Smoke and wanted to get the extra business that Morgana could bring when she needed things like custom made clothes for example. She took as much care while helping Morgana pick out some normal everyday robes as well as some muggle clothes she had in stock, promising to get more muggle selections for the next time they visited of the latest fashions.

Morgana asked about that. It turned out that very few people ever asked for muggle clothes. If they did. They were normally pure-bloods who didn't understand the muggle world enough to buy clothes there. It was quite interesting to find out Ginny supposed. Morgana had forced Ginny to accept a few gifts of cute outfits Morgana decided would look hot on her.

Ginny could just about imagine her dad with his odd and frankly offensive muggle fascination trying to buy some muggle clothes. The thought was quite amusing. She smiled a little and Morgana gave her a look as they finally left the robe shop as the woman inside started scrubbing up the pee on the floor with her wand, which was interesting as Morgana actually thought the house cleaning charm would have been useful to learn and put it on her 'need to learn' list.

"My dad has this weird fascination with muggle stuff," Ginny answered her questioning look while holding onto her arm. "He doesn't really have a clue. The stuff he knows about. Those TV things and whatever. He believes they're just silly fads. I was imagining how he would react in a muggle shop, and it would be… well highly amusing."

"Sounds like your dads' racist but doesn't see it," she replied, whimsically as she paused her steps, amused. "So, anyway, where shall we go next?" she asked, so Ginny led her on, surprised as she realised the truth behind Morgana's words.

 **0oo00oo0**

Ginny and Morgana went to the trunk store first during their shopping trip for Morgana since Ginny already had her stuff. Ginny had to wonder what Morgana thought they were going to buy when she got a top security trunk with seven compartments with all sorts of needless functions as it wasn't like they were buying platinum bars she needed to secure the safety of from thieves. Though, she supposed when one of your enemies was your headmaster it was better safe than sorry. She wouldn't want him stealing her stuff.

Next up Ginny took Morgana to the potion store to get ingredients and a potion kit with a couple cauldrons she might need. Ginny had to keep checking the shopping list her mother had for her of things since she was expected to get both first year and second year stuff. Ginny couldn't imagine being able to complete two years in one, but she knew her beautiful Morgana could and would without trying very hard.

Morgana complained a bit… - well a lot about some of the stuff being gross, and asked me why they couldn't build machines to mass manufacture potions for them perfectly rather than doing it by hand, which was much more expensive and time consuming. Ginny was a little confused, but after a brief explanation about how muggles mass-produced things on the cheap from foods to medicines, she was amazed that mage wouldn't think about trying that for themselves. It sounded like a good thing to her. If they could, then it would make a certain teachers job obsolete and presto, happiness all around for the whole of Hogwarts.

 _Except for the Slytherins._

 _What do I care about them?_

 _Nothing!...?_

In the book store, Ginny realised that the large dimensional screwy space as she called it of Morgana's new trunk was perfect. Morgana literally bought one of every book. They had been in there for two hours buying everything. She had a library section in her trunk. This was neat because she would dump the books in and they would neaten themselves into rails using the Dewey Decimal System so everything was neat and tidy, and easily accessible.

They could just ask the trunk for what they wanted, or a subject and the racks would move to offer up the goodies. Ginny supposed wanting the best trunk in the store wasn't quite a waste of money after all as that was quite useful.

Last, they reached the wand shop. They entered and Ginny could just about sense someone, hidden by magic. She looked to her Morgana to see her eyes narrowed in untapped annoyance. It took just one spark, rolling up her perfect body. The blue flashing through the dirt and dust covered store before Ginny detected the slither of fear and the mitigating doubt.

Ginny smirked as Morgana was blatantly staring at the man's (she thought) invisible hiding spot. Her eyes were beautiful, alight with danger, sparks arching, dancing from eye to eye, and using her small soft nose as a bridge.

"Looks like we have ourselves a perverted old man!" the Empress of Lightning commented, amused. "Let the beat down commence!" she finished, clenching her fists with small static sparks.

"W-wait-wait!" he quickly said, waving his hands in defence as he dropped the charm and appeared out of 'nowhere'. "It's only to observe, so I'll know what-!"

It was just a lick of blue light, slapping into the man, but it knocked him back, into a stack of dust-covered wands, unconscious to the floor. Ginny was a little surprised as she looked down at the old man.

"I-I think he surrendered!" she said before she could stop herself.

Morgana shrugged sheepishly. "Who cares?! You heard him. He was spying on us like a pervy old man!"

"W-well, yeah I guess," Ginny replied reluctantly, shrugging. "Well, let's just find your wand. Just pick them up one at a time. You should find the right one. I haven't done this before, myself though as I have my grandmothers old wand. It's supposed to be the wand that chooses the witch but we can't afford to be as picky as the wand."

Morgana rolled her eyes at her. "Then take your pick. We won't even have to pay. It will make you cooler to have a good wand that actually wants to hang out with you more than the one you have now."

"B-but that would be stealing!" Ginny blurted out in worry. She didn't doubt that Morgana had stolen before, many times, but that was to survive the cruel world all alone, but this!? This was needless theft, and she wasn't sure how to react.

However, Morgana smiled at her and pulled her into a soft kiss. "Don't worry baby!" she said with a soft purr to her voice, cuddling Ginny tightly. "He owes us for not calling the authorities about his perverted actions!"

"Well," Ginny said thinking about it, and not sure that the old wand maker was really a pervert or not, but it made her feel better thinking he was, and therefore deserved punishment. "Okay. If you are. I will!" she answered her, cuddling into her soft and small body lovingly before she pulled back, smiling and charged off to touch wands.

Ginny smiled, as Morgana looked so young and innocent before she followed her, and tried wand after wand with her. They were at it for over an hour when Morgana suddenly found a wand that reacted to her.

"Hmm… doesn't feel right," Morgana muttered as the odd gold glow faded away. "Let's see here," she said looking at the label. "Holly, phoenix feather from Dumbledore's pet, and brother wand to Voldemort's. Wow, I wouldn't want this even if it really picked me!" she finished and in a blast of blue, the wand was a pile of ash she was brushing from her hands.

"Morgana!" Ginny playfully reprimanded. She looked at Ginny with an impish grin that might have promised a fun (mainly for her) game of spank the red haired girls' bare butt. "I guess the brother wand to… V-V-Voldemort's s-should be destroyed," she said, stuttering on the name. Morgana had told Ginny off rather nastily about dishonouring the dead by cowering over a pathetic comic book bad guy name.

She had never thought of it quite like that before, but it was true; it was very comic book. And by not saying his name, Ginny wouldn't have been dishonouring the cowards, but the brave who stood up and fought back. She could care less about the cowardly scum who rolled over and died, leaving possible children or lovers at the mercy of the Death Eaters.

"I know!" Morgana readily agreed, stroking Ginny's cheek before giving her a sweet tasting kiss as a reward for knowing what she meant, and for saying 'his' name. "I think it was being forced to accept me and didn't want to. I suppose I shouldn't expect anything more of Dumbledore. It was his bird that pooped the core after all."

"He wants his hooks in everything," Ginny agreed. The more she thought about Dumbledore and his schemes the more she realised that he really was a giant turd sandwich with a glass of cat pee.

"Exactly what I thought," Morgana agreed, nodding. "Let's go over there. They're made of rarer cores. Maybe one of them would be awesome for me and another for you?" she said, eagerly pulling Ginny after her to a far corner of the back of the surprisingly large store.

"Wow!" Morgana said after a few more minutes of searching. "Thunderbirds are GO!" she cheered, but Ginny didn't get her reference. It was okay as Ginny saw Morgana's face light up in happiness and excitement.

Morgana pulled out a dark wand with many dark shades of blue with deep purple veins throughout the wood. Ginny watched in awe as Morgana's hand and wand sparked blue. Morgana looked like she was in heaven holding it.

"This is my baby!" she said after a few weird moments where Ginny wondered whether she should leave her and the wand alone for a while or join them.

"Okay!" Ginny mumbled as she leant back on some boxes before leaning on one and knocking out a white wood wand. She picked it up and instantly felt it in her stomach and chest. She could understand why Morgana had paused like she had now, to feel everything the connection had.

"Birch!" Morgana startled Ginny as she was reading the small card that came with the box of Ginny's new wand. "Siren hair taken from… hmm… that bit has been scratched out," she said snickering. "Maybe it wasn't a head hair," she said giggling while Ginny blushed at the thought.

"B-but Sirens are like human-ish merpeople!" Ginny quickly told her, trying to defend her new wand.

"Oh, but don't they grow legs when they come out to kill people and stuff?" she asked, curious. "I mean that's what I saw in that Pirates of the Caribbean movie!" she told her, which confused her. Ginny was sure it showed in her expression. "Never mind," she replied with a sigh. "I have a lot to teach you about being normal!"

"Okay…" Ginny said slowly, more confused than ever. So she changed the subject, uneasy with the muggle pop-culture Morgana threw out so casually. "Shall we get out of here then?" she asked thoughtfully as they had gotten what they wanted.

"Okay," Morgana readily agreed. "Let's grab some wand holder things too before we leave!"

"I think they're called holsters."

"Okay. It isn't like we're paying for anything. After all, the old man should be super thankful. We could have robbed everything he has here. I even have the trunk for the job!"

Ginny giggled as she could imagine Morgana taking everything and never even trying to sell it to make some extra money, but just taking it because she could. Leading her back to the front of the shop they were both surprised to see the old man pulling himself up, trying to shake off the shock. His white hair was frizzy and standing up on end.

"I-I'll be w-with you in a moment M-Miss. Potter!" he clumsily called out while she had just ignored him, grabbed a top of the line black leather holster and placed it on her left arm upside down with her wand in it for safe keeping. She then found another and strapped it to Ginny's right arm as she was left handed, but the right way up and Ginny placed her wand in.

"No need you stupid pervert!" Morgana chimed with a mad grin, as he looked at her befuddled. "We found our own, and since we didn't call in the authorities about you being a pervert, we're getting freebies!"

Morgana then took Ginny's hand, and before the old pervert could do or say anything, they had trekked out of the door, back into Diagon Alley.

"Where to now?" Morgana asked Ginny. Ginny was startled, as she looked to her list, surprised as she almost forgot they still had more shopping to do.

"I almost forgot!" Ginny said sheepishly. "Do you want to get a pet? It says you can have a cat or bird, but you can have other things too. Short of a horse or something just as ridiculous! Though I'm not sure anyone would deny you a horse at Hogwarts!" she said laughing with Morgana as it was true.

"Well, I've never been much of a pet person!" Morgana replied, shrugging. "Most animals don't like me much because they can sense my electromagnetic field and it bothers them. Do they have any pets that can… well, you know, do something cool?"

Ginny wasn't surprised by her answer. She would only want a pet if it had some useful ability and certainly needed a pet that wasn't scared by her powers. "Well, owls deliver letters, but they'll probably be upset by her powers. But you could even get packages and such sent by owl. That's useful. But you really need a special pet. If you want, we can look in the pet store. I suppose there should be other pets with cool tricks that will love you!"

"Okay," Morgana quickly agreed. Taking Ginny's hand, fingers interlocked Morgana led Ginny across the street and into the loud pet shop with all of the caged birds and cats, to mice up front using each other's tails as skipping ropes. The animals didn't seem to appreciate Morgana entering the store as some cats even hissed at her, but she ignored them as she and Ginny looked around.

"That is something you don't see every day," Ginny commented, as she looked the rats over baffled as they all tried to look nice for her to possibly buy one, so they were smart little critters. However, Ginny shook her head feeling sorry for them as they all sighed, pouting before heading back to their game.

"Can I help you find what you need?"

Ginny was startled by the store girl as she came from out back, smiling. She couldn't have been long out of Hogwarts: a couple years at most. She was quite attractive with short blonde hair and happy blue eyes, slender everywhere but on top where she was generously gifted.

"N-no, not me," Ginny quickly told her. "My friend, Morgana is looking for a useful pet!"

"Morgana?" she asked, looking around, confused. Ginny saw the problem too. Morgana had disappeared.

"Over here!" Morgana called out alerting us as she had moved to the very back, dark corner of the store and removed a dark purple sheet from a dark, cloudy glass cylinder. It was large enough that Hagrid would fit inside, just about, and that was saying something.

"Don't…!" the young woman said quickly. "Don't touch the glass or they'll use your body as a ground point and get out!" she said in a hurry, concerned.

"They?" Morgana asked her, corking her head to one side.

The young woman nodded her head. "Yeah. There's two of them. Storm spirits. Hard to catch. Impossible to tame. They're dangerous. We cannot just let them go now. They will attack and kill everything in the shop. Me and you both!"

"Storm spirits?" Ginny asked-concerned herself, as she knew how dangerous they could be. "Like from ancient legends?"

"Yeah, beautiful but dangerous," she replied quickly. "They're both female… we think. We're not too sure, whether they have a real sex, but sometimes you can see a feminine form or two in the storm.

Ginny looked back at the glass and sure enough, beautiful, dark stormy purple, her shape was no older than Ginny. She was beautiful. Then she was gone for the storm to brew faster and more dangerous, and it was beautiful.

"They're twins!" Morgana suddenly said, her small right hand caressing the glass but the spirits didn't escape, but then Morgana controlled electricity so how could they ground to her. "Connected to each other, forever, together. They feel each other's joy and sadness. Love. Hate. I'll take them!"

"You'll take them?" the store girl asked, horrified. "No. no. no. They are not for sale!"

"I didn't say I was going to buy them!" she replied coldly. The shop girl backed up as Morgana sparked with one blue lightning tongue, but still the spirits didn't grab at the opportunity. "I said I'll take them!"

Then the hand touching the glass sparked and the glass shattered. The shop girl screamed in horror as the dark blue, navy coloured cloud burst out with an angry buzz. The power sparked the air with small thunderclaps and lightning bolts from the cloud.

The cloud enveloped Morgana buzzing and sparking in anger before it just stopped. The cloud poofed away and Morgana stood their holding the scruff of two confused looking girls with dark blue skin and sky blue eyes. They looked identical with robes of dark, near purple clouds and small bare feet blinking in bafflement.

Their hair was ruffled, short and a light silvery colour with a pale blue tint over it. They looked confused as they looked towards Morgana blinking owlishly.

Morgana smiled at them, amused. "I think I'll call you Sparkler and Stormy!" she said sounding satisfied with her new 'pets' names. Was pets even the correct word for them?

They pouted glaring at her, baring little white teeth, hissing. They didn't look much older than Ginny or Morgana. If anything, a little younger. They were somewhat cute if you were into storm monsters in guises of cute girls, which being a lightning powered witch, Morgana likely was.

Morgana placed the storm spirits on their feet and brushed down their robes, neatening them. The shop girl just stared in awe as they were pouting, but obeying Morgana as if they were well trained pets, which they likely would become. It was amusing to watch them and the shop girl as their eyes found her, and anger clouded their little eyes in static.

"No, Sparkler, Stormy!" Morgana reprimanded lightly as she looked to the shop girl licking her lips. "I think you should lock up. I think I have something you can do for Ginny and I in exchange for not letting my new pets kill you!"

She gulped and Ginny blushed, as we both knew what she was talking about, as she didn't even try to be subtle as she locked the door and took the shop girls hand, leading her out back with Ginny, Sparkler and Stormy bringing up the rear.

 _I wonder whether an older girl will taste different._

 **0oo00oo0**

Hayate had been in a wheelchair for as long as she could remember, and always felt so lonely even when she had her mum and dad. She had a white western appearance, but she had been found all alone when she was small, left in Japan. Left with nothing she didn't even know her birth name if she had ever been given one by her birth mother.

She had always wondered who her birth mother way. Whether she was nice. Whether she had a reason to leave her all alone. But the worst thought was that she was dead. She didn't give her blood-father much thought about that, but her mother. Mothers were supposed to love their daughters unconditionally.

When she was discovered, she was taken in to child services, and luckily a very nice couple took her in to their home and loved her, looking after her very well, and they had taken great care to adopted her soon after.

However, she was now 12 and was left alone in the world; her adoptive parents passing on from this world. But she had a generous weekly snippet coming in from somewhere, not completely sure on where the money came from, or who sponsored her to live alone; she was grateful, and it was generous enough to buy her what she needed, clothes, food, books and the like.

Her adoptive parents were not around any more, so she had felt so alone in her nice suburb house. It had felt too big just for her. At least she was warm and still had a home, and wasn't in an orphanage somewhere.

She tried to go to school every day to get her education, but she was sick and weak, and sometimes couldn't make it in because she needed to go to the hospital, but her doctor was really nice, and she liked her a lot.

However, when these girls and a 'dog' appeared one day: a few weeks ago. Everything changed, and she was happy. They arrive just to look after her. She felt tears in her eyes just thinking of that wonderful day and how happy the memory made her feel.

There were three girls. They were Signum: she was nice, but sharp witted sometimes. Hayate thought she worked at whatever it was she did too hard, and was about anywhere from 16 to 19; much too young to push herself so much. But Hayate appreciated everything Signum did for her and the other two, and the dog too of course.

Shamal was the oldest. Hayate thought she had to be in her early twenties, twenty two or three at the most, and she was just as pretty as Signum. But she had a motherly big sister vibe, and looked after everyone. She was really smart and helped Hayate with her homework when she could. It was nice because it helped the wheelchair bound girl keep up with her studies-even though they weren't sure how long Hayate could continue going to school, which was a very sad thought.

Hayate did like school and some of the girls tried to be nice and help her when they could. But she supposed it could be some trouble with her wheelchair, so she couldn't blame them for wanting to run around and play without having to worry about the sick girl dragging them down. She supposed it would have been nice to make a close girl friend at school to talk with and have lots of fun, but she shouldn't get herself down; the girls at school tried their best to include her.

Then there was their dog, Zafria. She was huge; like a sabre toothed dog or something. She had purple fur and fluffy white mane around her neck. Though she was nice too, and could actually speak like a person. But her friends didn't know Hayate knew that secret, but she had overheard her, but that was so awesome, and she wouldn't ever tell anyone.

Then last, but certainly not least was Hayate's best friend, Vita. It was great having a best friend finally. Vita worried about Hayate so much it was nice to have someone love her like that after her mum and dad – well Vita was small and feisty: quick to fight would be a great way to describe her. But she was fun and slept in Hayate's bed with her, as their house only had two bedrooms, and Signum and Shamal shared the other together while Zafria stayed in the living room area.

Hayate didn't mind sharing with Vita. She was a nice room-mate, and it was great sharing with her. Vita snuggled up to Hayate making her feel warm and comforted at night, and she found that was a nice change from being alone. It was also amusing the crazy antics that Vita managed to get up to, and didn't realise she was 'misbehaving'.

Vita was always looking out for Hayate, but she was short, and though Hayate wasn't sure how old Vita was, she must have been a few years younger than her-maybe nine if she were to guess. Hayate hadn't had the heart to ask, just in case Vita was really the same age as her, which she was certain she wasn't, but she wouldn't count out the possibility, and upsetting her was furthest thing from Hayate's mind.

They were Hayate's new family, worrying over her when they took her to see her doctor at the hospital. Though, she didn't condone lying they managed to convince the doctors that they were family, and came to take care of her. They did take care of her, but she knew they weren't related by blood or her adoption. She knew they had to lie, so that they could stay with her because to her that first day they came, they became her family.

Hayate's doctor couldn't do anything for her, not really, not even knowing what was slowly – she didn't want to think like that. Vita would be upset if she found out. It seemed all her doctor could do for her was help ease the pain with medications and treatments for things that likely weren't doing anything, but they could not just give up. She could only wish that she could move her legs a little, just a day to walk and run with Vita, and she would be happy.

"Hayate...!"

Hayate was startled as the amusing voice interrupted her as she was making dinner for everyone for the evening as they were all useless in the kitchen, and she enjoyed cooking. The house was a kitchen-diner on the ground floor opened up into the lounge, so even when someone was in the living space she could ask for help if she needed it, as her chair wasn't always high enough to reach some areas in the kitchen space.

She smiled at Vita as she charged over after closing the front door after her while Hayate sat in her wheelchair making some home-made pastries with some packet noodles, as she didn't have time to make them from scratch too or her new family would get hungry waiting. She had to admire Vita's ginger hair neatly framing her pretty face, and tied into twin braided pigtails at the back of her head to each side as they made her look cuter than anything.

"Vita...!" Hayate greeted her with a grin as the 'punk'-'Goth'-ish girl hugged her, and she laughed, hugging her in return. "...could you set the table, dinner will be ready in a bit," Hayate said checking the pastries were crisping as they should. Being Japanese, and in Japan, Hayate found that Japanese dishes got boring all of the time. So she liked to try different things, and she came to realise that Signum was a big pastry fan, especially stake and potato.

That was why Hayate was making them as had had promised Signum that morning before she and the others took her to school. Shamal had picked her up after classes and brought her home before leaving. She needed to pick up groceries and Hayate couldn't go with her as she had dinner to prepare. Signum and Shamal were both the 'responsible' young adults who took care to be her new guardians, and she couldn't be more thankful for them becoming her new family.

Vita grinned as she looked at the pies before Hayate shooed her away to the table, closing the oven door. Vita giggled as she rushed off to finish setting the table for dinner. It was good to have a family again but Hayate was startled as she looked out of the window as it started raining and streaks of lightning crossed the sky.

Hayate always liked the rain, and thunderstorms had been comforting for some reason she couldn't understand. She smiled as Vita returned, looking out of the window with her. Hayate saw that look in Vita's eyes that she bravely tried to hide from her. She was just too adorable while she tried to pretend she was the bravest girl on earth.

"I hope Signum and Shamal don't get too wet. Don't worry Hayate; I'll protect you from the storm!" Vita declared, pumping her fist in triumph before she was in Hayate's lap a moment later as the sky roared and lightning flashed across the heavens.

Hayate couldn't hold in her giggle while Vita pouted at being caught out. It was obviously it was she that wanted protecting from the storm rather than Hayate. It was adorable of her, and Hayate gave her a cuddle in her arms.

"Don't worry, Vita, I've always been comforted during storms since I was little," Hayate said thoughtfully. "I don't know why, but it makes me think of home. I guess that's weird, but... everyone has to be a little weird or they'll all be boring!" she told her laughing while she sat up on Hayate's lap and laughed with her.

"Y-yeah, Hayate!" she said as she hopped off Hayate's lap with a sigh of relief and a small embarrassed blush, smiling back as she tried to be brave, but everybody had their fears. "I'll finish with the table. Don't worry; the others will be back soon."

Hayate nodded her head, smiling as she watched Vita return to the table again for a moment before getting back to checking the pasta before the pastries. They were doing well, and would hopefully taste great.

It didn't take long after that for Shamal to get home with the groceries. She had short blond hair that hung only to her neck, and had kind blue eyes. She was wearing a long green coat when she entered and was a little wet, but removing her coat and placing it with her yellow umbrella on the coat rack. She was wearing a long green skirt and a white polo jumper.

She smiled at Hayate and Vita as she carried her bags into the kitchen to put the groceries away. "Wow, that smells delicious, Hayate!" she praised, and Hayate smiled widely pleased that she liked her cooking, even if it was only the smell. She just had to hope that she enjoyed the meal too when she finally got to sample it.

Hayate had to grab some tomatoes and lettuce for the plates, as they hadn't any vegetables since Shamal hadn't been able to get the groceries while she was at school. But that was okay as they had some salad stuff left over from the day before when they had chicken salad. She arranged four plates before going about straining the noodles before Shamal came over.

"Let me Hayate," she said as her chair wasn't exactly high enough to reach the sink so she was pleased for the offered help, so let Shamal start dishing out some noodles for all of their plates while Hayate checked on the oven.

"Perfect!" she declared happily, as she took her oven mitts and carefully pulled out the hot tray of pies and placed it on top of the hobs as they were then off. They looked delicious and Vita rushed over to see with a hungry look on her face.

"Wow!" she declared while Hayate laughed at her as the front door opened and a young woman with her bright red hair tied up at the crown of her head entered with a tired sigh. Her hair was in a ponytail down her back and ending at her waist.

She entered with the large 'pet' dog. They both looked soaked, but unconcerned. Fortunately their 'pet' wasn't fussy, and a couple pies in her bowl was all she needed, as apparently, she was always eating sneakily, and she did look sheepish when Shamal had told her. She wouldn't eat most veggies or pasta anyway, so she got to get hers first while Hayate dished out for the humans.

"Feeling hungry Signum?" Hayate asked while she slumped at the table after removing her coat and shoes while Hayate finished dishing out the food, and Shamal thoughtfully placed some glasses with juice on the table.

Signum turned a grin on her, but her green eyes said she was a quite exhausted. Hayate liked her eyes as they looked kind of like hers, so it was almost as if they were related. The other two had blue so they had that in common so it was only fair, but Hayate's hair was brown and short cut to her neck and clipped out of her eyes so that was different from all of them, but that was how she liked it.

Hayate went to bed later content, and tired as she snuggled up in bed with her dear beloved, Vita, and once she was asleep, her mind wandered some place else. It was a dream. She dreamt of her again. She knew magic was real, how could she not? She was quite sure her new family came from a magical book she received one day out of the blue. But she couldn't bring herself to ask anything about it. She didn't want to lose her new for saying the wrong thing. She loved them too much, especially Vita. She didn't think she would have the heart to survive losing her most precious people ever, and would do everything in her power to protect them, even if that meant pretending nothing was different with them.

However, since she opened the book she dreamt every night. Not all of the dreams were good. And some of her dreams were kind of-well-really 'naughty' when she dreamt of 'her'. The Lightning. That was the only way to describe 'her'. The dreams were weird. She dreamt of weird things, but 'she' was always there in the beginning. Lightning lived in a world of amazing things, but Hayate could never see it all clearly no matter how much she wanted to. She was a light and deadly blaze of lighting and power too far out of her reach, like a goddess, beautiful and amazing.

She was going somewhere new, full of magic she knew, and it worried her because she didn't want to stop seeing this girl, even though she didn't know why. The Magical Girl was fully of anger, but also much love she gave in many naughty ways to other girls, embarrassing her unintended observer, and making her hot between her own legs with her heart pounding dangerously in her chest.

But as always, the dream lasted but moments or hours before it changed. This time of darkness overcame the light, and green shadows from the night struck dangerous light across the sky through a window. Not a dream of another place she knew, but a terrible memory long since buried with time, one she dread the truth of.

That was always when she would bolt upright in bed and heard a scream so terrible it begged the world. But she knew it was her as her throat ached after she gained control over her fearful emotions, shivering with dread.

Hayate held herself up with her hands on the bed, panting in breath, sweat drenching her face and PJ's. She looked to see Vita kneeling beside her in her cute Goth-bunny PJ's looking at her in worry before Shamal and Signum burst in the room moments later. They looked as scared as they always did when she woke them like that every night, sometimes having dreamt for longer, or even just moments.

"We heard you scream?" Shamal asked in concern. She looked so afraid for Hayate it could almost break her heart to worry them all every night.

"Master Hayate!" Vita whimpered with worried tears in her eyes. She always called her that when she was so concerned for her, and made Hayate feel like crying for her, and cuddling her and never letting her go. "She must have had that dream again," she said as she turned to the others, "–it could be bad-!" she said, leaving something unsaid, but Hayate wasn't stupid, but she didn't mention anything yet.

"I'm fine now Vita-chan!" Hayate quickly tried to reassure her as her pounding heart slowed its beats, she wiped her wet eyes on her sleeve, and tried to relax and regain her breath. "It's just. I saw her again and... she was going somewhere – it was a school for magic-."

"Magic!?" Vita asked not looking reassured about Hayate's dream, as Hayate knew they believed it was all real, which worried her more, as she felt concerned for a person she had never met. Because she knew deep down in her heart that she loved this girl.

"Then it was those green flashes of something and I just felt a cold dread suddenly like always," she finished, explaining. "I-I should be okay now. I don't have them more than once, but I really wish I knew what they meant," she said tiredly sliding into her pillow with a tired yawn.

"Okay," Shamal said in concern. "Get back to sleep! Do you need anything?" she asked, but Hayate just shook her head sleepily. "Vita if anything is wrong call for us, okay?" she commanded and Vita was fast to nod, as she was always worrying about Hayate.

"Of course," she agreed as she snuggled up to Hayate and pulled the covers over them both before the other two left. It wasn't the first nightmare just like it, so they shouldn't have been too concerned, as she would try to forget that dread was too gentle of a word to describe that hopeless, endless fear of what that light meant.

She knew that the girl in the first vision was different. That wasn't as much a dream but it felt like she was there, but not enough to see everything in perfect detail, or hear anything, but Hayate knew that the girl was strong, and powerful, and gay. She just knew that she would stand before the green darkness and smile, putting it in its place because that was what Hayate sensed from her.

If it was her? She would cower, small and afraid while her Knights protected her. She paused that thought as she looked to Vita and wondered why she thought that. Vita was fast asleep, so Hayate didn't try to speak with her.

Knights...?

Were they knights? Were they her knights? They came to her when she opened the book, but she hadn't opened it since. She got a sense of danger from it. She wouldn't want to do something bad with a magic book when she didn't understand the first thing about magic. She was afraid to ask her new family in case they left her all alone again.

She felt like such a wimp. She was too soft and gentle. She was too nice sometimes, but she supposed Uminari City was just really peaceful and quite most of the time. She had never had any reason to be tough, and though her illness should have made her angry about how unfair it was, and that she was so young. She hadn't experienced much, and she accepted it, and now she had her new family she could spend what time she had left being happy with them.

Was that silly of her or not? She knew she didn't have long. However, how long she had she wouldn't want to guess. She was scared, but she had to be brave for her beloved family, especially her frightened, beautiful Vita. She didn't feel that she should waste her time being angry, but living the rest of her life loving her Knights and making sure they knew how important they had become to her.

Hayate curled up and smiled as she cuddled her little Vita and kissed her lips gently just to try it as her Lightning seemed to enjoy kissing other girls a lot. She blushed brightly as Vita returned her kiss with her little tongue brushing her lips. Hayate let her eyes close as she let Vita's tongue in for a moment before pulling back, sucking off her best friends tongue, heart beating dangerously. It felt better than she had dreamed, but she was glad her friend didn't wake, she didn't know whether Vita would understand the way she felt.

Hayate sighed and a little smile graced her lips as she held Vita tightly and she snuggled into her chest tighter, and Hayate soon joined her best friend in more pleasant dreams where Hayate got to experience her first ever kiss over and over with her best friend awake.

Meanwhile, Shamal and Signum had left Hayate and Vita to sleep unaware of any odd feelings arising within their masters heart.

They went to the sofa within the lounge, slumping down while Zafria sat up and watched them while they gathered themselves looking uncertain and more concerned than they ever had before.

"Mistress Hayate is starting to see beyond all of our half-truths and secrets!" Shamal said in concern. "She won't keep pretending nothing is different about her to normal people. I didn't think that she would notice anything; not this quick at least. Then filling the book... the book is refusing to take too much from the linker cores.

"It's never done that before. It used to kill, but it's still linked to Hayate, and she's just too pure that she's somehow imposing her will on it enough to stop us killing any magicians, and it's only a matter of time until she realises that the book is missing and all that is left is an illusion."

"Then what should we do?" Zafria asked in a feral female voice. "Do we explain to her what we're doing, and why?"

"She would never let us continue!" Signum said looking sick. "She could order us to return the book no matter how dangerous it is, or whether we beg her! She's too pure, good, and not to mention how kind she is... we've never had a master like her before. She would never want the power because it would mean hurting others and letting us, even if we could cure her, and fix her legs so she could finally walk. She wouldn't care, and would stop us, and be so disappointed, but I don't want to lose her."

"I know... but you know that look," Shamal said, frustrated. "Right after she wakes from those dreams-from that nightmare!" she said frowning in worry. "She looks at us as if she can see straight through the lies to the secrets we hold, and none of the previous owners of the book ever looked at us like that. They were weak and pathetic. She is not. We care about her as we never did the rest, and in return, she cares for us. We have never had a bond with our master before, and we cannot start being distant. It wouldn't be fair on her, it would be a huge lie, and Vita would never go for hurting her!"

"Then what do we do?" Signum demanded gritting her teeth in frustration, as she didn't know how to cope with the situation.

Shamal sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. "We don't do anything yet... we carry on as planned, but when she finally asks us... we tell her the truth. I heard a phrase that sits right here. 'It is easier to ask for forgiveness than it is to ask permission'."

"Especially when you know the answer would be no...!" Signum added looking defeated. "We need to hurry; take Linker Cores from off world, animals if we need to!" she said clenching her fists, shaking as she could feel her own uncertainty. "Before Master Hayate finds out. So that we can save her!"

"Agreed," Shamal said nodding even though she felt terrible about all the lies and going against their masters wishes, but they wanted to save her so they would have forever together. But even if she hated them for it – they could live with that if only Hayate was safe and alive.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Ginny, hun-hun!" Morgana chirped playfully as she hugged her cute red-haired girl from behind after they had stowed their trunks away on the scarlet steam train: Destination Hogwarts, "a little faster babes or the freaking trains going to leave without us!"

Ginny leaned back into her, smiling up, amused. "Keep it together Sparky or I might be the one spanking you next time," she said cheekily, making sure to keep her voice down.

Her mother had started watching them closer. It was probably on the old man Dumbledore's orders, especially if that wand thing with that phoenix feather was a part of his plans that she ruined. Then the stealing their wands thing, though she said she bought them. Morgana didn't think that Molly Weasley's mind would even think for a moment anything near the truth. The magical people had a tendency to be a little… well very slow on the uptake.

It was more amusing because Morgana believed that Dumbledore had discovered the bank going after him for the money he had wrongfully taken, or some such. She could barely get over that the bastard stole from an infant, and some of the goblins showed their corruption. At least the goblin bastards involved would meet their maker for it. It was a shame that the goblins couldn't end Dumbledore for them too, and she hadn't met him yet and he had earned her wrath, and swift justice.

 _I'll have to get Dumbledore myself. He has to repay me for that. The greedy prick._

Though, she had to say, even if only inside her own head. She doubted they would have refunded her or cared without her showing them that she had the strength to carry out her threats. She would have robbed them greedy bastards blind. It looked like she would only need to enchant a lot of muggle gadgets and it wouldn't be too hard, or a giant drill.

 _The drill sounds more fun!_

Shaking those thoughts away, she pulled back from her cuddle, and started pushing her until they were safely on the train. "We would have been here ages ago if your idiot family knew how to get ready the day before. Honestly. I never knew people could be that retarded!"

Ginny blushed as she looked at Morgana as they walked hand in hand through the train together looking for the perfect place to sit. It was already crowded with students and Morgana had to shove many of them out of their way, some to the floor as they were annoyingly not moving fast enough as they messed about while hunting down more morons to hang out with.

"I guess. They've always been like that," she replied with a shrug. "None of them have any organisational skills. I swear sometimes it feels like they're happy being so ridiculously close to time," she said right as the last boarding call whistle blew.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Stupid if you ask me," she said as she stopped her by a compartment with three girls within, all already in uniform so likely used a fireplace to get to the station.

The first Morgana already knew. Felicity Smoke. Smoking hot. She sat next to a girl with long blonde hair to her waist, tied back with a black headband keeping it pulled tight out of her eyes. Her cool grey eyes flashed up looking at them in disdain through the window on the door.

Sitting opposite was a smaller girl with ruffled brown hair, in a long-style pixy cut, or whatever girls were calling it these days. She was the smallest of the three, but not by much with dark blue eyes and a sweet looking face.

Morgana smirked as she checked out her blue skirt, hanging halfway down her thighs and black top hugging her body with her blue coat, her gloves, blue half boots and baggy black shin socks. She looked good, but had to frown looking at Ginny in her school uniform with Gryffindor patch hiding away her goodness.

Shrugging she barged into the compartment. It seemed like the sort of thing she would do, and it was, as she did. The three girls looked to them, startled, and though the blonde and the pixy lover glared, Felicity showed both caution and respect as she stood to her friends shock and bowed as she waited for Morgana and Ginny.

Morgana sat next to Pixie while Ginny sat opposite, between the fine blonde and Felicity. It was only after they sat that Felicity retook her seat too, glaring at the other two, which seemed to confuse them further.

"T-this is Mistress Lightning!" Felicity was quick to say to her two friends. "These are friends of mine," she added, gesturing the two other girls, both wearing Slytherin patches. "Daphne Greengrass," she said pointing out the hot blonde, before gesturing the cute brunette. "And Tracey Davis!" she introduced.

"You don't look like much!" Tracey said before Felicity could stop her, pushing up her glasses in worry. "Felicity said you're some kind of dangerous bad-ass, but you're nothing but another girl-."

She didn't say any more as Morgana grabbed Tracey's wrist and with little effort pulled her onto her lap. Tracey's cheeks went red, and eyes wide as blue power flowed, arching up around Morgana's eyes, over her nose, around her ears, and arching through her hair without making it frizzy.

Morgana's nose was touching Tracey's as she went still, Morgana's grip too tight for her, their lips near touching as her demonstration stopped. "Be a good girl, or I'm going to have to spank that tight little ass of yours. But if you're into that sort of thing, I'll do it anyway," Morgana told her in a husky voice while her hands wandered behind her, to feel her tight butt through her robe.

They felt the train finally moving as Morgana watched Tracey's cute little whimpers as she gently kissed her lips, nibbling them softly before speaking. "But give me your-everything, and we can take this world from the incompetent morons, and rule in their stead!"

Morgana Pulled Tracey tightly into her arms. The cute Slytherin practically curled up on her lap, burying her face into the crook of her neck and breathing deeply. Her arms wrapped around Morgana in contentment, as she held her in return, cuddling around her neck.

"Yes Mistress Lightning!" she was quick to agree, shivering as she melted further into Morgana's embrace as she finally found someone she wanted to be her master who would look after her, protect her, and even love her.

Morgana looked to Daphne. She was watching in awe before she nodded, "Master!" she agreed with her pale cheek flushed with rose. "I-I will follow you, of course," she readily agreed, no longer with coldness in her eyes but uncertainty and surprisingly loyalty. They obviously need an out from the Death Nibblers that had been hanging around for a while now.

Offer people an alternative to serving morons and they were easily the most loyal people you could have by your side.

"Good," she said with a grin, lightening the mood and not letting Tracey go, not that she tried to as she snuggled, content. "Gin-baby said you girls have been hanging around some filthy tart because she is 'higher' up than you. That stops now!"

"It's not that easy Master!" Felicity said while Daphne nodded in agreement.

"To Slytherin house it's an honour thing!" Daphne continued to elaborate as she saw her master was lost and wondered how her master would help them from that. "A muggle-born with a… Weasley girl aren't going to cut it no matter what you can do! It will be trying, but…" she trailed off as said Weasley was snickering. "What?" she asked while Morgana held in her humour.

Ginny grinned at her. "So Parkinson out ranks The Girl-Who-Lived?" she asked, amused as they all looked at Morgana, shocked, even Tracey pulled back to stare at her with wide eyes.

"T-the Potter name is a different matter," Daphne said while Morgana settled Tracey to lie on her again, though this time she used Morgana's chest for a pillow so she could interact too. "Out ranks Parkinson by a long way, but unless you were in Slytherin it doesn't matter. They're big on crap like that or we would have broader options! And if you were in Slytherin. It wouldn't be pretty."

Morgana made a noise of amusement. "If your fellow house mates want to fight! There little twigs couldn't help them. Foolish bullies and haters like them. They don't know what a real fight is! Look into muggle fighting, whether with weapons or without and you will see them do things without magic that could turn your stomach.

"If this Parkinson doesn't get the message. I'll put the bitch on a leash!" she finished coldly causing them to grimace, as they knew she meant a real leash to keep her as a pet.

There was quiet for a moment before there was a flash of purple light, and deep purple thundercloud coloured bird appeared, shifting and morphing to land on Tracey's lap with a letter in her mouth, as she was now a cute storm coloured kitten offering up her mail delivery.

"Thank you Sparkler!" Morgana said smiling as she took her delivery and she was proudly wearing her blue colour with platinum tag with her name on it. She let Tracey pet her while she padded away between them to get comfortable and lay down with a cute little yawn.

"You have a mail carrying lightning travelling shape shifting bird-cat?" Daphne blurted out looking as if she felt silly asking all of that as she saw it with her own eyes. But seriously, she had never seen such a cool familiar before, or heard of one.

"Storm spirit!" Felicity surprisingly answered. "But I suppose it shouldn't be surprising given our Masters power set."

"Oh what do we have here…? Huh?" Morgana asked as she looked down at the kitten as she looked at her in return with smiling blue eyes. "Very funny," she told her, rolling her eyes. "I can see it's a letter from Gringotts," she told her while Tracey stroked her under the chin and she was soon purring away in total bliss.

Shaking her head, Morgana opened the letter and read over some things. "Let's see, yep, yep, and yep. Ha, would you look at that. I now own that shite-hole. The Leaky Cauldron! I think I'll turn it into a candy store and juice bar or something."

"Y-you own the… and you want to turn it into a candy store?" Felicity asked, scandalised. "It's been there for… well a long time. It's the first place Muggle-born's see and-."

"I'll accept muggle money as well as magic," she interrupt her rant thoughtfully. "You made my point for me. Amaze with all of the goodies, not a dirty old bar!"

"Well that does kind of make sense," Daphne agreed with her. "I mean, if it can turn over a prophet and… fast access, nearly first access to the first year Muggle-born's What would no pureblood ever think of-?"

"Muggle-born's going 'dark'," Tracey said with a cheeky smirk. "It's genius. Even if they suspect their own arrogance will hold them back until it's too late."

Morgana grinned, shrugging. "That's the thing with people stuffing their own heads up their asses. They don't have time for somebody else's!" she said but frowned, as that just sounded like she wanted her butt cleaned by a cute girl rather than a metaphor, or maybe that was just her own naughty mind.

She internally shrugged, as that would have felt nice too.

 _I wonder how far up their tongues could-. No! Naughty Plasma. Not yet. You have more pressing evils to think about. Not to mention games you could be playing. You'll just turn yourself on and have to take the girls to the bathroom in turn all journey._

They settled in after that and after a short while, they got out some games they brought between them to play during their trip to school. Tracey climbed off Morgana's lap and they played some odd magical card games. Ginny couldn't really teach Morgana many before, as two wasn't an optimum number for a lot of the games, just exploding snap and witches chess. Morgana would refused to call it wizards anything after she found an all-female piece set.

The snack woman came wheeling her trolley and they got some odd snacks. Morgana still had to wonder about those every flavour beans. Why the heck did people keep buying them when they contained flavours like snot, puke, and even poop and pee flavoured beans? It was ridiculous that some moron even thought it was a great idea to make them, let alone sell them in packets!

The girls settled down after they finished sharing their snack, all huddled around a magazine. It wasn't anything girly, but it was a broom magazine as Felicity followed broom races.

It looked like fun.

The magazine had many moving pictures showing race highlights. However, we were looking over some of the new broom stats to brooms just out or coming out soon like the Nimbus Sidewinder, and the Firebolt among some of the coolest when trouble came calling as usual.

They did say that all good things came to a quick end when idiots interrupted your games with your new friends. The door was harshly torn open and there he was. The idiot of idiots wearing mismatched 'muggle' clothes standing with a girl. She had frizzled brown hair to her shoulder blades and wearing her school uniform with Gryffindor patch.

"Wow. I knew I should have removed the sign saying idiots welcome!" Morgana said rolling her eyes as they sparked. At least the girl got the hint and took a step back. "The girl can stay. You. Piss off!"

Ronald sneered as hard as he could before ignoring Morgana and turning to Ginny. He was giving her a loathed look that was making Morgana have to count to ten in her head or she would have no choice but to break his face, and she was thinking about doing that anyway just because he was a pleb

"Ginny!" he spat out her name in disgust. His face was bright red from rage and he was actually shaking he was that angry. He reminded Morgana of this comedy she once saw where this tumble dryer went out of control and the lead character was shaking fiercely as he jumped on top of it hoping, fruitlessly that it would help stop the out of control machine.

"What are you doing here!" he demanded. "With these filthy Slytherins!" he roared out.

Ginny stood up calmly, smiling even, which should have been a bad sign - a sign to run.

 _Crack!_

She hit him so hard with her left fist that when he hit the floor blood exploded out of his broken nose and he burst into tears, sobbing. What could Morgana say? She may have taught her lovely Ginevra how to throw a proper punch and make sure it hurt while they had little else to do, except read up on some stuff for school so they were ahead and whatnot. She needed to be ahead anyway with this whole catch up debacle.

"O-oh my god!" the girl cried out in horror. "Y-you hit him-."

Morgana stood with Sparkler zooming up to sit on her shoulder, hissing at the girl as she took a step back. "Hermione Granger if I'm not mistaken?" she asked her and she nodded, gulping. "Ronald talks a lot about the friendless girl who he has do all of his homework for him!"

She offered her, her hand, which caused her to flinch. "Come. Join our… sisterhood and you can stand by my side. I shall only offer you this once. If you refuse and come running to me in the future for protection from Dumbledore and Voldemort. I shall only accept you as my obedient slave! Understand! I don't give second chances!"

Hermione took a step back, shaking her head in fear.

"Then leave, but you shall return," Morgana said, sitting back down. "You're smart enough that you'll see passed Dumbledore eventually. When that time comes, you will come back. You will drop to your knees and you will swear your undying loyalty because it won't be about you, but what about your family. They'll need protecting from the old basket case too."

Hermione looked to Ron as he sobbed on the floor and stepped towards him as the door slid closed. They watched Hermione as she helped Ronald leave and smirked at each other smugly.

"You really think that she will come to you?" Tracey asked in doubt.

Morgana looked to her and nodded. "She will have no choice if she wants to ever find happiness, and for her family to be protected. I will be the only person rich and powerful enough to help her, who will help her."

They didn't have a chance to reply as in a fizzle of purple a little storm coloured purple fox kit landed in Morgana's lap with a letter in her mouth. She hopped up to her feet and yipped as she dropped the letter.

"You have two?" Tracey said in amazement as she started eagerly petting the kit.

"Oh, yeah. This is Stormy. Sparkler's twin sister!" she agreed as Tracey picked Stormy up, cuddling her while Sparkler zipped over to land in Ginny's lap for some attention. "Ha," Morgana mumbled as she opened the letter and looked it over, curious. "So Alice Longbottom. My godmother is in the mental illness ward just as described. The hospital has now moved her to a private sector for some expensive experimental treatments. I don't know why the Longbottom's didn't bother trying everything and not just giving up so easily."

"They were tortured weren't they?" Felicity asked, sad, startling her. "It was Death Eaters. I hadn't ever heard that Alice Longbottom was your godmother though-."

"Yes," she replied frowning. "It makes one wonder that since Sirius was out of the picture whether a certain old man instigated things."

The other girls looked thoughtful for a moment when the door slid open again. Morgana had thought that either the moron had returned, or another moron, but it was a cute girl with dirty blonde hair hanging loose down her back. Her light blue eyes were dazed and far away. She was out of breath so Morgana figured she had been running, likely fleeing. Yep, but the look on her face, fleeing seemed to have been what she had been doing.

They noticed the relief on the new girls face as she looked at Morgana. She was content. Morgana realised that she came to her. She knew Morgana was here, and that she was powerful enough to help her. They saw the fear as she turned round as a huge boy would have ran her over if Morgana hadn't moved, pulling her back as she stood, pulling the blonde girl to stand behind her.

The large boy was joined moments later by another huge monstrosity and a skinny pale boy with slick back blonde hair, in an eighties gangster style, sneering at them as if he actually thought he was superior to anyone, much less Morgana.

"You had a problem with her. Now you have a problem with me!" Morgana hissed out dangerously. "If you don't get the fuck out of here, I'm going to hurt you!"

The leader. The blonde boy sneered harder. "You think you…" He trailed to a stop as he noticed the three Slytherins with her, and chose to comment his protest, "W-what the hell… with a freaking Weasley, and her – a mud-blood-!"

"Morgana Evans!" she corrected him coldly as if he had somehow asked for her name. His eyes widened and showed he wasn't quite that stupid as he put two and two together, and got the last Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived. "But you should call me Plasma!" she added as one powerful spark flicked up her body and crashed into the ceiling, burning it. "And that was just me flexing my… muscles!" she commented whimsically.

The blonde idiot didn't seem to care as he looked over each of his minions with a smirk. "Crabbe! Goyle! Teach her who runs things around here!" he ordered only for one to take Morgana's left leg in the stomach and scream as he flew out of their compartment, crashing into the door opposite, buckling it and he was not getting up again under his own steam as he was out cold.

The blonde boy looked sick as he and the other stared in horror. "Piss me off again little boy and it will be you, and I'll put my power into it. Understand?!"

"Y-yes!" he quickly said, leading his last minion off, the door closing. Behind him as he didn't want to mess with her if that was her going easy on them. He and minion had to drag away the 'cold' minion, and it took some effort. Morgana watched until they were far enough away from them that she didn't care, and just retook her seat, smirking.

"That's Draco Malfoy if you're wondering," Daphne said while giving her a look of wonder. "His family is high up… but him. He's nothing but a pretender!"

"Good to know!"

Ginny was giggling. "Wow, that little prick had it coming. I bet eventually one of us will kill him."

"It will be you Master!" the new blonde girl said as she moved opposite Morgana, bowing with a sweet smile. "But I'll admit. His death is always changing from you to Ginevra, and even occasionally me and others," she said looking around to the other girls.

Morgana grinned at her. "Clairvoyance?" she asked as she pulled her new blonde cutie to sit on her lap where she belonged. She snuggling up in Morgana's arms happily cuddling her in return.

"Yes," she agreed. "Ginevra is an empath, and you. You are something so much more. The muggles are responsible for your powers. Such genius."

"Luna. Are you okay?" Ginny asked as she moved, plopping Stormy on Daphne's lap and sitting beside them, stroking the blonde girls' cheek in worry. "You never told me you can see into the future."

"You never told me you can feel people's emotions," she replied with a sheepish smile, leaning into Ginny's touch, kissing her fingers, but Morgana supposed that being a seer had already seen, knew, and wanted that.

"I concede!" Ginny replied cuddling up with them.

"So why was that out-of-date-hairdo-dick-head after you?" Morgana asked, confused as she seemed harmless unless you knew of her gift, which she was certain he didn't since it was obvious he was as know nothing loser.

She shrugged impishly, "I could really only guess. I can't see other people's futures. Only mine. When mine overlaps someone else's, only then can I see. If that future involves me. I know it might not seem like much, but it can really help me avoid bad things.

"I think it might be something to do with Draco's father though," she speculated shrugging. "His father isn't a nice man. Then you. I think his father might have found out about your return, Lady Morgana. Not only that but even I've heard a few whispers that you're not… the 'good' girl you're supposed to be. Lucius Malfoy will be concerned. Should be concerned even. He may not consider you a threat now, especially with your love of Muggle-born's

"However, you do pose a threat siding against Dumbledore and… and Voldemort. This could give people an extra ground. He'll also be wary… afraid that you'll side with Dumbledore, or even the ministry, even if only a temporary alliance. I think he might be taking it out on his son, which was why he took the opportunity to send his goons after me."

"Well you stick with me baby!" Morgana quickly told her, smirking and captured her lips with hers. She accepted her kiss eagerly, kissing sloppily back, but she would learn like Ginny had, and her other girls would. Morgana pulled back after a few tasty moments with a grin. "Next time that shit head even looks at you. I'll shove his head up his own ass!"

She smiled dreamily and snuggled with Morgana. "I love you Master Morgana!" she admitted breathlessly.

Morgana smiled. Kissing her cheek. "And I'm sure in the future I'll come to love you too," she replied smugly, since to Morgana at least they had only just met, she couldn't say she had feelings more than really liking her, yet, and Luna understood that and knew the words and feelings would be returned soon enough.

They hadn't much of a chance to get comfortable as the train suddenly lurched, screeching to a halt, nearly throwing a few girls from their seats. Metal on metal was almost worse than nails on a chalkboard while the lanterns flickering. Morgana looked at their mirrored reflections in the window outside, as it was pitch black out, as she realised that night had fallen.

The train came to a full stop, and still looking at the glass Morgana watched as it frost over cracking and fogging.

"Dementors!" Luna quickly said, worried. "M-Master Morgana, please. I mean. Your future is too. It is all over the place. Chaotic. Because of the unpredictability of lightning. I can only see things that will be. The lights going out and the dementors!"

She said it, and poof. The lights had gone out as an icy chill extinguished them. Morgana was quite apprehensive as everything happened. She had heard about dementors and read up on them because of Sirius Black's escape from the wizard prison Azkaban; even though she was not sure, he really betrayed her and her parents. The more she knew about this world of mage, the more she doubt it as real Death Eaters actually went free.

"D-Dementors aren't g-good!" Daphne stuttered out fearfully.

Morgana felt it through the dark. Her eyes glowed in the dark, and unearthly electric blue as something felt like breathing ice into her lungs slowly slid the door open, and there _IT_ was. It wore a long black robe and Morgana realised this thing was where the image of Death came from. Its breath was bone rattling, sucking the happiness out of the air.

Morgana heard it. The screaming. Her mother. Begging, not for her own life, but for Morgana's. She felt dizzy hearing her with a cold dread, but most of all an irrational anger towards the creature beyond her blurred vision for making her see what she no longer had. Her mother. She grit her teeth as she looked through the haze to this thing. She could see its scabby hands as it pulled its hood back to show a gaping mouth full of teeth. It came closer and Morgana could see blurred lines of white-blue light coming from her very being, pulling the heat and warmth from her.

"Fuck you!" she hissed as she stood and boom. Blue ball lightning blast forward exploding into the creature, shattering glass. The monster dropped heavily to the ground, sliding down the opposite carriage wall, cracking it and buckling the door more as blue lightning danced around her body, showing her hate and anger with glowing electric blue eyes.

The Dementor had cried out in agony, but she walked closer. She could smell its burning flesh and smirked as she looked down at it. The whole train had seemed to freeze. A dementor was no longer the hunter, but the hunted as it came across the greater predator. Dementors didn't have a natural enemy before because they were too unkillable, until they met this girl.

Morgana reached down grabbing the things face with her right hand in a vice like iron grip that crushed into the spectre. "Irony has come to suck the life out of you!" she hissed out as streams of blue power bubbled and poured back into her, healing her, strengthening her before the creature burst into a whale of black smog, nothing but ash!

From within its centre burst screams as green pyreflies blast out and up, through walls and ceilings, joy and gratitude filling the corridor as they watched them slowly leave. It was awing and disgusting all rolled into one event.

Morgana looked down the train, stronger than normal on her recharge as many more Dementors fled their new and only predator, running and crying out in a panic while she returned to her girls, ignoring the monsters as long as they left the train and didn't hurt any more innocent children. She sat down with her girls while they were looking at her oddly.

"How the hell did you kill a Dementor?" Daphne demanded in awe and hero-worship, more pleased than ever with her choice in master.

"Everything has… electricity flowing through them to live," Morgana told them, shrugging. "It is a bio energy, but I control electricity. I can draw it out of power boxes, lights, or whatever, but I can also draw it out of living beings. It can heal me. It recharges my… battery…"

"T-those lights at the end. Freed souls!" Tracey mumbled while looking sick, quivering in disgust as she thought about all of the innocent people who had their souls kissed away.

 **0oo00oo0**

The future was always tricky. Ever changing. Ever moving. Luna Lovegood could see the future so she knew this better than anyone did. However, one thing she saw now. Morgana defied her power. She didn't consciously do it, but she was forever changing her mind. She was like a storm that couldn't quite decide whether to destroy half of Miami or Hawaii.

Morgana lived so content in the here and now that Luna's future shifted with Morgana tightly wound in it, for the better. Luna had seen her coming. She saw her coming at eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and many other years but she was glad it was finally this one as she could practice and hone her powers more with such an unpredictable girl within her life, and she knew it would be fun. Morgana was found, and brought into the fold, but she was so very different to what the magical people would have expected and hoped for, and that was all Dumbledore's fault as he tried to control the Incoming Storm, and he hadn't yet came to terms that storms like that were wild and free.

Luna knew that Morgana would be no one's selfless hero, as they would want. She wasn't the villain either. If anything, she was the victim who gained the power to stand against her enemies, 'light' or 'dark', and stand as neither of those forces because she was something else entirely. Luna knew that Dumbledore was going to label her as dark and evil and everything, but Luna thought that in the end, maybe everything would work itself out, and she would defeat him. However, the sad part was that most people believed in the old man's nonsensical and unfounded drivel, and believe in his so-called 'Greater Good' with capital G's as if it is a great title all of its own.

Luna's future had changed the moment she finally saw the beautiful Morgana Evans for the first time in person. She was chaos in its purest and most deadly form, and Luna loved that. The Empress of Lightning: Plasma. She made Luna's insides melt with a need she had never felt for another person before let alone another girl.

She saw her shifting future. Paths. Infinite and full of choice. Morgana made Luna's head spin without even knowing. She made her weak in the knees. She saw her love her. She saw her love her. Luna fell in love with her and her other sisters in that moment, unable to suppress those feelings even if she wanted too. She had seen the glimpses of love before, but without the certainty of that love-having Morgana in her life, she could never see the full truth and get to fall in love as she had done seeing her, and having Morgana in her life, finally.

Ginny had watched Morgana on the train platform 9 ¾ with Ginevra. She could not help but love them when she was led into the possibilities. It helped that she already cared very deeply for Ginevra, as they were best friends. Now she realised with her power added to theirs they could be even more unstoppable, and that wasn't mentioning other factors if those futures turned out well.

Probability was an amazing thing. It was what her power really saw. It also gave her the foresight to knock it in the direction that suited her most if she needed too. People didn't understand what a seer truly was. Seers were not unflappable. Nothing was set in stone, not even in prophecy. The future was like a stormy ocean where the water was undiluted time. The closer something was, the more likely it was going to come to fruition. However, even then it was never a certainly, and never would be until it happened, or someone wanted it to happen.

It could take one tiny, insignificant decision for a 'certainly' to become nothing but a 'what could have been'. It proved that the universe was not a simple place. For every possibility, there is a timeline where that happened. Maybe seers didn't predict the future, but see through time, space, and reality to all of possibility past, present, and future.

However, now, Luna could see it always, in her mind in the future. Morgana's lips were on hers like from before on the train, but more, much, much more. Morgana's hands were on Luna's body, making her feel pleasures that were only shadows to her sight, and yet those shadows made her squirm just thinking about them. Her memory was good enough that she could see and feel everything, even her taste.

Her eidetic memory was a curse and a gift. It allowed her to remember all of her visions perfectly. That was why she tried not to look into futures that would scar her. She didn't want to see the bad that likely wouldn't even come to be because they were only non-possibilities to her.

Looking into her future sex-life had been something she refused to do, but here she was forced to and she couldn't wait to feel the real thing, under the covers, in their warm arms. It made her quiver with excitement, but she would have to wait.

When that jerk Malfoy and his minions had made the decision to attack Luna, she ran, fast. Their movements were so ingrained in them that they were easy to run from. She only had one place to run to. She knew that her empress would save her, and that she was one of the very few who would or could, because Luna knew how cowardly or uncaring so many people could be.

The Empress of Lightning made defeating that oversized oaf look like child's play. Luna wished she could have seen her. The way she had lived. Powerful. Growing up with the need to fight and use her abilities to get what she needed and wanted.

If fools like Dumbledore thought that someone who fought and lived to survive and find her own throne could be domesticated, he had a rude awakening in the future, and Luna looked forward to that very much so. Dumbledore had been the catalyst to who she was now. The powerful girl who may have designs on conquest. Luna couldn't tell yet as it was something-even, she didn't know as the future twisted and turned this way and that, and time looked like the uncontrollable mess that Luna always thought it should be.

The Dark or the Light? Morgana was neither. She was both. She was who she was. She was a creation of time. Maybe her powers were a gift. Not from the muggles, but maybe fate. Maybe she was something completely different, something that had no desire to label herself as good or bad, but she just was, and Luna felt that that was good enough for her.

Though, Luna wasn't sure whether she believed in fate any more Everything was so random. Her mind was random. She was full of hope because of this. She knew why Dumbledore wanted Morgana at Hogwarts so much. He expected from her what he and no one had the right to ask, and Luna knew that she would never have to give her life or body, or anything to conquer Voldemort; she would bio-drain the megalomaniac dead, and maybe do the same to Dumbledore for good measure.

It was fate. Dumbledore believed in prediction. Luna didn't know what seer he had been playing fancy with, but none were as skilled or gifted as Luna was. They may see through time, but they all still believed that it was! They didn't see beyond time as Luna did. She saw through it all like some of the greatest seers on the planet had, like Cassandra, and Delphi. Most – no, all but a couple, prophets apart from Luna were weaklings or frauds they were trying to make people believe that they carried the blood of their ancestors when the seer genes did not carry down through blood, but could skip centuries worth of descendants, or just never return to that blood. Then it would crop up in new blood like Luna, being a half-blood herself, and she knew there were some muggle-born seers who had some aspect of power even if it was nothing compared to Luna, there children might be the true seers and they were just carriers of something to ensure that they could teach their children something. If the pure-blooded 'seers' (the 'real' ones at least) ever met Morgana, they would be devastated to realise that their 'abilities' were truly useless.

Though, thinking on that, Luna knew her powers were useless in the grand scheme of things. However, she had learnt to use that, see around it. She was sometime too smart for her own good, and she never thought outside of her box because she was sure she never had that box when she was born as her mother before she died had taught her lots about always thinking beyond what she could see, and that sometimes her first sense was wrong.

 _The future may be ever changing, but I can still see._

Being so close to Morgana, curling up on her lap, taking in her scent. Her scent was like a thunderstorm, beautiful and calming. Luna felt she was safe there. She loved Morgana more than she realised she had. Morgana held Luna in her warmth and she was at peace. She was at home. Wherever she and her present and future sisters were was now her home

 _Home is with family. She is our family._

Luna had fallen in love all over again, outside of her sight. She had felt weak seeing her beautiful queen in person. She was unable to resist her gentle pull. She could feel her protectiveness. She was dangerous, and dark around the edges, but in her eyes was a light beyond her powers. Morgana Evans was going to be the first ever-Magical World Queen. Luna would make that a fact, even if she had to make sure it happened herself, but Morgana Evans would be their empress.

Morgana was gentle inside. She wanted love. She wanted so much. She deserved so much more. She had so much to give. She was kind. Loving. Happy to have her new friends and Luna. Morgana had been through too much because of her people. She deserved to get more in return, as compensation, and as her right of birth.

Though, Luna noticed that Morgana was hateful to 'men' she don't think she hated them, just loved girls, and distrusted, disliked, and didn't find the male of the species attractive. Well, growing up alone in a city riddled with crime, which was mostly organised by men, could turn any girl away from wanting much in the way of male relationships.

Luna had felt alone for so long, knowing that she now had what she had never known she had always wanted made her feel happy. She squirmed a little in her seat later, after the wonderful train ride at the Ravenclaw table. She was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it was as interesting as always.

Luna's eyes scanned the teachers table as everyone around her talked and waited for the first years to arrive. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the table in the centre on a 'throne' as if he was worthy of such a position when the throne belonged to her master. The old man was smiling with twinkling mind-raping eyes, but she could see passed that, and could block him from her head with the simplest of ease, and make him see what she wanted him to, and in his arrogance, he was completely clueless.

Looking to the Gryffindor table, Luna saw Ginevra. Her beautiful brown eyes flickered from the head table to her, smirking. Ginevra nodded to Luna's unasked question and she smiled. He really was nervous. This year he had invited a dangerous girl to school, and he was scared of her and with just cause too.

Luna looked back to the teachers. The table was full except for one seat. McGonagall's seat was empty as usual at the start of the sorting ceremony. However, that was probably because she was dealing with the new first years before she would bring them in.

Professor Sinistra was sitting next to Professor Flitwick, Luna's Head of House. He was a good professor, but she was Luna's favourite. She taught astronomy, and though she was sure, the muggles would and could prove lots of her teachings wrong as the magical people were backwards in the sciences she was fun. Luna sometimes got the impression that she knew her teaching was outdated by a long shot, but that she went along with it to keep her job, as pureblood morons would want to learn what muggles had discovered.

Yes, she was fun. Not to mention nice to look at. She was the youngest and prettiest teacher in the school. Well she thought so. She thought the new runes teacher was the same age there about, and just as pretty.

In fact, Luna thought that Professor Sinistra was the only teacher anyone could think about 'doing' (except the rune teacher but she was mean to people-but at least she was fair) and not feel sick after, and then going back for more.

Luna blushed as she caught Ginevra giving her a grin; eyes flicking to the caramel skinned woman with a slight moisten of her lips with her tongue in a playful joking manner. Luna was embarrassed as she remembered that Ginevra wasn't suppressing her powers any more so she was keeping a connection to her best friends, so could feel what Luna was feeling, and for who.

Letting her eyes scan the table more as she looked away from her best friend, Luna caught Sinistra looking at her. She was smiling as always. She had a pretty smile. Luna couldn't help but look away as Sinistra brushed her long dark and smooth hair out of her sparkling dark eyes before the teacher turned back to Professor Sprout; the plump and kind herbology teacher as she was sitting the other side of Sinistra, and they continued their conversation.

Luna could see Hagrid sitting on the end talking almost loud enough that she could hear him to the runology teacher, Professor Anna Rose while she looked bored. Professor Rose was new to the school. She had taken over for runology the year before when the previous teacher was offered another job at the Auror Academy or something.

Professor Rose would be the best-looking teacher at school, or at least draw with Sinistra if she let her hair down. She was pale and had her hair plaited, then tied, and pinned up around her head as if her white-blonde hair was short. She was slender, and unlike Sinistra who was shapely in all of those curvy ways a girl or guy could want in a woman, she was flat, and narrow. Though, she did have a fair sized bust and sometimes when she smiled, it showed how cute she actually was.

Professor Rose didn't wear a dress that showed off like Sinistra. She didn't wear blue or any light and beautiful colours either. She wore black robes that hid her away with cool blue eyes daring anyone to bother her, and promising pain, but Hagrid was dense so probably didn't notice.

She was kind of strict, and didn't actually like people, let alone kids as far as Luna could tell, but sometimes Luna got the impression that it was all hidden lies, and their futures never crossed much to see the truth. But at least she was fair anyway, unlike the greasy haired man sitting next to the new defence teacher glaring at him while said, 'secret' werewolf teacher tried to pretend he wasn't there, smiling anyway.

Luna would have to warn her Lady Plasma about the wolf-man and why he was in the school. Sirius Black. He was friends with him, but not just him, James Potter, Morgana's father. Luna was certain that Morgana would find that interesting news.

Ignoring the new professor Luna looked to the greasy teacher. Professor Severus Snape. Evil piece of ignorant and arrogant turd. Luna couldn't stop the smirk as she saw his immediate future wasn't looking too good. He was going to piss off her Lady and she was going to hurt him. It was about time someone put that turd in his place.

Luna couldn't wait to see the events unfold before her. It would be amusing. Luna knew that Morgana wouldn't let her down with one of these visions. Luna watched Dumbledore looking across the table to Snape, worrying. It seemed as if someone else realised that Snape might not behave and get his ass kicked, and that made things all the more funny, and interesting.

Turning away from them, Luna saw Ginevra looking over and grinning as her eyes flickered to them to show that she saw the amusing sight too. She winked, and made a pouty lip gesture. Luna smiled; holding in a snicker as the new first years finally started walking in.

Luna ignored a few girls from her dorm that were glaring at her as they watched Ginevra and her messing around across tables. They didn't like Ginevra any more than they liked Luna, but that was when something changed. It was something she had never even thought about before, and it surprised her more than anything did.

It was hard to keep her eyes from widening. She hadn't expected anything like it. She looked across the table at Cassandra. She was Luna's main tormentor, always stealing her stuff with her friends to hide all over the place to amuse themselves.

She was pretty. She had long brown hair tied back, and glaring silver eyes. Luna could admit that she had always liked the way she looked. Luna had seen her naked while in the showers and changing in their dorms, so she knew about the supple, sweet flesh beneath her school robes.

Luna looked down at herself. She was wearing her school uniform, but hadn't bothered with her robe as it was quite the humid night. She had worn the uniform to the train. She knew that most of the school weren't wearing uniforms under their robes. They had their normal clothes under their robes, but she hadn't the time to find something nice so she grabbed her uniform.

 _I was running late._

Looking to the first years, Luna could see Morgana looking over at her and smirking. She hadn't even worn a robe over her clothes. She was still wearing a black rippled skirt, hugging her tight butt, hanging halfway down her thighs, and black top hugging her beautiful, perfect form, tightly.

However, Morgana was now wearing a long black coat that was left open, reaching down to the ankles of her black half boots, and thigh high black socks, only leaving a few inches of skin in view on her lightly tanned thighs. Her midnight black hair was tied back, and electric blue glowed lightly in her emerald eyes that were scanning the hall in a brief sweep. Luna had figured out that Morgana's mind was faster than normal, so she could take in everything at unreal speeds.

Morgana's emerald and blue eyes were aimed down a moment later, at a short girl with ruffled wild black hair, framing her sweet little face, half-glaring, half amused as the girl looked up with a wide grin as she was glompped onto Morgana's left arm, holding her hand tightly. Luna was glad Morgana was still making friends.

The little first year was obviously in hero-worship mode with the Empress of Lightning. Luna must have missed something. She couldn't help but wonder what Morgana had done. Then looking at the other little first years, she realised that while a few of them were obviously scared of Morgana, most were looking at her in awe and admiration, especially the girls. It must have been a novel experience for the pureblood girls to meet a powerful girl who took crap from no one.

The sorting was underway before Luna realised it and McGonagall was calling the first years forward. She watched as they dissolved away to their new homes and students at tables applauded where necessary when little Tabitha Lacy; the small first year Morgana had claimed, or who claimed her was called forward to be sorted. By the name she was certainly a muggle-born girl, which made what happened next all the more interesting.

The girl was practically carry-dragged to the front and Morgana annoyed McGonagall as she snatched the hat and plopped it on the girls head. Certainly a muggle-born. She was surprised. More so as the hat said that one word, that caused the hall to pause and gasps to spread throughout.

" _SLYTHERIN!_ "

Tabitha was frightened and embarrassed as she pulled the hat off her head, but left the hat behind as she was encouraged by a pissed off looking empress to take her seat. Morgana was glaring, even at teachers for daring to act like that. It was racist. It showed they didn't think muggle-born children could have ambition or be cunning.

 _Losers!_

Soon it was Morgana's turn.

"Potter, Morgana-," McGonagall read off a huge scroll of names before she paused, looking up at Morgana, as she looked so cold. Luna couldn't help but gulp, but it had been done. The whole school was quiet looking at Morgana as if she was even more fascinating than just the disrespectful girl who did not wear her school robes.

"I mean. Morgana Evans!" the Deputy Headmistress corrected and Luna could see her scrubbing something out and writing on the scroll. She had obviously been on autopilot. She could see her annoyed frown as she looked up at Dumbledore. He was looking down, amused with the 'slip' as he obviously messed with her scroll.

Morgana rolled her eyes as she stood, pulling on the hat. She must have been speaking to it for a moment when she adjusted it so she could see.

 _"Gryffindor!"_ the hat roared out. Luna was surprised by this. If anything, she would have considered her a Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Did the Headmaster use some spells on the hat? She wouldn't have put anything passed that crazy old man.

However, a moment after the Gryffindor table applauded in glee at having the famous Girl-Who-Lived at their table they shut up. Even Ginevra had looked as if she was surprised by the house choice. But she had known her longest so knew without a doubt that Morgana would have liked Gryffindor House.

 _"Hufflepuff!"_

The hall had gone even quieter than when the idiots realised that the Girl-Who-Lived had been found and invited to Hogwarts.

 _"Ravenclaw!"_

It was quite awing that Morgana was planning the improbable. To prove to the masses of idiots that one person can amass all of the house traits in spades, and then some more. That the houses were just a symbol of idiocy and competition that she could crush with ease.

 _"Slytherin!"_

Luna could almost laugh as she heard gasps of horror coming from the Gryffindor table. That made her smile though. It was likely those moronic Gryffindors that were like Ginevra's brother, Ron, ignorant fools. Black and white. Nothing else. No other colours. No other possibilities. In other words, they were complete plebs

Wondering what the black and white brigade would think of a girl in Gryffindor and Slytherin should have been amusing, but it hurt her head thinking about it more than anything had.

" _I heard she has freaky powers!"_

The rumours started flying as people spoke up, whispering over the quiet as Morgana pulled off the hat, grinning as if her job was well done. It was. Luna supposed that her job was more than well done. Defying moronic views and stereotypes in the wizarding world deserved a sainthood.

" _I hear she controls lightning!"_

" _Someone said she's going evil!"_

" _Well she did manage to trick the hat into letting her join all four houses!"_

" _I heard she sucked the life out of a dementor, murdering it!"_

" _Why would the Girl-Who-Lived be in Slytherin?! Even if she is in the other houses too?! I thought a muggle-born going to Slytherin was wrong! This is stupid! She should just be in Gryffindor!"_

" _She's dangerous!"_

" _I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her!"_

Luna tuned out the idiots, smirking as she looked to Dumbledore. He was pale and it was obvious that he was in shock. It amused her, and by the look of Morgana, it amused her even more. Luna thought it was a long while since someone was duel sorted. Even then. Luna didn't think anyone had ever been in all of the houses.

Morgana placed the hat down and Luna wasn't paying attention to where she would sit so she was surprised that Morgana took the empty seat next to her. Morgana smiled and took Luna's hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. Luna held her hand in return, ignoring the other girls opposite as they glared at her while the sorting continued.

"Why would you sit next to her, Potter?!" Cassandra demanded as soon as the feast appeared on the tables and everyone started talking about what happened during the sorting.

"Evans," she corrected with a 'sweet' smile. "You must be Casey! My Luna told me all about this hot bitch who has no manners or respect!" she said, amused as Cassandra's eyes widened and cheeks stained red. "Listen up bitch. Tonight I have my little Shortcake to protect from all of them racist fucks.

"So, I can't stay over and teach you and your little friends how to be good little girls," she said leaning over the table, eyes sparkling blue, which caused Cassandra to flinch. "But tomorrow evening. You'll all belong to me. So be nice to my adorable Luna and I might be nice in return. Otherwise. I will cause… well. I'll leave that to your imagination!"

She then turned to Luna from Cassandra and her friends, leaving them pale and fearful. "Sorry Luna sweetie. I would love to hang with you tonight and put your…" she trailed to a quick pause, eyes flickering to Cassandra, and that caused the beautiful yet mean girl to grimace.

"I'm afraid I have to teach the Slytherin morons their place," she continued, ignoring Cassandra, returning full attention to Luna. "I can't let my Shortcake deal with it alone. She's so small. It wouldn't feel right," she said, letting go of her hand and cuddling her for a few moments before pulling back.

"That's okay My Empress!" Luna quickly replied, smiling at her most favourite person with all the love and admiration she could. "I understand. They're foolish humans. They need to learn their place before they earn your wrath by hurting someone you care about."

"Hey, look at that grease ball loser!" she said gesturing to Snape. Luna could almost burst out laughing as he was ranting with rage at the old Headmaster while the Headmaster looked small and sick.

However, looking down the teachers, Professor Sinistra was looking over at us with a smirk, winking, amused with the whole thing? Luna could see that even Professor Rose looked their way. She looked livelier, and for once interested in things going on around her.

"Well anyway, babes. I have to go!" Morgana said, smiling. "This place is really dangerous. I had to kill a giant octopus I found attacking Shortcake and me in the lake. It was huge, but don't worry Luna. I fried it. It won't trouble anyone ever again."

Luna now realised what Hagrid was so animated about which was boring Professor Rose. The giant squid. She should have paid closer attention as Hagrid looked quite sad. He was probably all-buddy with that giant sea monster.

"Y-you killed the…?" Cassandra interrupted, paler than before as she looked at Morgana, gulping more. Luna could see it in her eyes. She finally saw the danger she was in, but Luna was certain that she would have forgotten soon, trying to convince herself, she was wrong.

 _Idiot!_

Morgana shrugged as she stood, kissing Luna's cheek and walking away, to the Slytherin table. Luna blushed a little as Cassandra and her friends looked at her, but they were uncertain, even a little scared, and it made Luna's heart pound in her chest as she looked at her future with Cassandra.

However, a moment later, Luna diverted her attention away from them and to the Slytherin table where Tabitha was. Morgana sat next to the small first year girl. The small muggle born first year looked relieved, smiling up at her protector as some of the other Slytherins looked away, stopping the glare 'attack'.

The poor first year looked like a nervous wreck before. However, now Morgana served them both some food while ignoring the heated glares for a moment. At least, the other girls from their train compartment were with them for some civilised conversation.

Then after placing some chicken drumsticks on their plates the platter and rest of the chicken flew, smashing into the head of a particularly ugly Slytherin boy. He flew out of his chair with a cry of pain, landing on the floor unconscious with blood pooling from his broken nose.

"Too many morons in the world, Shortcake!" Morgana commented, and since everyone in the hall had quietened in shock, they could clearly hear every word. "Bastards like him should learn some manners!" she said not noticing the irony in lacking manners herself, not that Luna would ever complain. Her fearlessness was what added to her beautiful charm.

Morgana didn't even move as Luna watched as the greasy jerk, Snape had charged up from the teachers table and drew his wand in glee. Morgana hadn't even moved much as she turned and stabbed the man in his wand hand with a fork, making him drop his 'weapon'.

Snape cried out in pain, more so when Morgana twisted before she used another food platter and knocked him out with it, letting him drop to the floor unconscious.

She shrugged while grinning at Tabitha while she looked at her in awe. Finding a new fork, she continued with her dinner while the other teachers looked to be arguing over who was going to head over to reprimand the girl and give her detention while clearing away the downed teacher and student.

The hall was quiet as Professor Flitwick snuck close and Morgana let him take away Snape and the Slytherin boy while Professor Rose stood coldly behind her.

Morgana turned her head, eyes sparking with blue electricity. However, Professor Rose didn't mention anything. Her cool silver eyes scanned over the girl, apprising her, maybe even admiring her with a slight hunger in her cool eyes.

"Miss. Evans," she spoke coolly, using the name Morgana preferred so Luna took that as a goodish sign that the Professor was showing some respect, and wasn't a minion of Dumbledore. "Twenty points from all four houses!" she said. That startled everyone, as that didn't do anything to the point count as it kept everyone level at eighty points a house rather than the starting one-hundred.

"You shall also be serving a detention with me next Friday after classes," she continued coolly. "You are not to dawdle and get dinner. Do you understand?"

Morgana rose an eyebrow and Luna feared for the teachers continued life as a smirk aligned the girls' lips. "You best hope it isn't a waste of my time bitch or I'm going to fry you up and feed you to the next monster I meet!"

The woman didn't make comment for a moment before a small smirk lit her lips. "I can assure you. I do not like time wasting either, Miss. Evans," she said before her expression went blank again and she returned to the teachers table.

It was only a glare Professor Rose sent, but everyone got the message and everything returned to some normal.

Professor Rose was worse than Snape sometimes, except that she was actually fair with students, even though she was a Slytherin when she had been at school.

Slytherins hated her more than they hated any other teacher because of that. She wanted to become Head of Slytherin House. Luna had seen glimpses of what would happen. She would have sorted them out. Straightened the house out of its idiocy. She wouldn't allow them all of the bastardised leeway that Snape insisted giving them, and everything would neaten out and actually be pleasant after several years. Sure, it would have taken time, but everything worthwhile took time.

Luna couldn't quite see what Professor Rose had in store for Morgana, but she was curious. The Professor was a very smart woman. She knew Morgana meant it when she threatened her. She may not cook her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't do something the same as she did to Snape, or maybe worse even.

Professor Rose had to be up to something. Luna would normally get a feel for it if someone were trying to cause someone close to her pain. She would have seen it if she meant harm. That left Luna more curious than ever. She had to figure this out, but it looked like she wouldn't figure it out until Morgana told them next week.

Dinner ended sooner than normal when Dumbledore stood to make announcements. He went on about the dementors guarding the school. He told them how dangerous they could be if given reason. However, Luna saw him looking to Morgana. She knew he knew that she was the most dangerous thing at the school.

After he had finish, babbling everyone was dismissed. Luna would have liked to have talked with Ginevra as she saw her in the Gryffindor crowd, smirking at her.

 _She waved bye and was soon out of sight._

Luna sighed as she slowly took the route back to her common room. They were told to give the first years a few minutes head start. So Luna ended up by herself as she headed up to her tower, in no real hurry when she was surprised to see Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sinistra blocking her progress towards her tower.

 _The last was smiling at her._

"P-Professors?" Luna asked, curious.

"Miss. Lovegood," Dumbledore greeted with a smile. "We were wondering whether we could have a quick word," he suggested, gesturing behind him where a beet red Cassandra stood trying to hide as Luna realised she had 'grassed' and didn't like that she had been dragged along as she was embarrassed and ashamed by her actions.

"Why, of course Professor Dumbledore!" Luna readily agreed as she put on her best innocent smile while hiding her truest thoughts.

"Miss. Hayden says that your friend Morgana Potter threatened her," he said, smiling with twinkle mind rape eyes.

Luna shook her head. "Morgana Evans," she corrected on behalf of her Lady, "and no… not really. Morgana is my very good friend. She was just looking out for me. Cassandra has been picking on me, stealing my stuff and hiding it to make fun of me because I'm smarter than her. She was jealous. Morgana was just sticking up for me."

"I see-," he replied, uncertain.

"So do I!" Flitwick turned to Cassandra with a frown while she paled further. "I do not like bullying, Miss. Hayden It is never nice, no matter who you are! I commend Miss. Evans for sticking up for her friend. Friendships must be cherished. Ten points from Ravenclaw! Unless perhaps it has been a misunderstanding?" he said but she just looked away more ashamed than ever as she realised that she had been a bitch to Luna while Luna didn't ever deserve that, but-.

"Then I guess everything has been sorted out!" Dumbledore said with a brighter smile. "Professor Sinistra wanted to talk to you Miss. Lovegood, so we'll leave her to walk with you to your dorm," he said turning to Cassandra. "You can hurry on ahead, understand?"

"Y-yes Professor!" she stuttered out, hurrying ahead while the other three teachers left Luna and Sinistra behind to walk by themselves.

"Now Luna," Sinistra said, smirking. "I'm curious about our Mistress Morgana. Why don't you enlighten me about that beautiful creature, just a little!" she begged in eagerness.

Well, Luna was not expecting that, but it could do well to have a teacher bowing before her-their Empress of Lightning.

 **0oo00oo0**

Morgana found herself frowning in annoyance as she looked at the tiny and flimsy boats Lard-ass wants the new first years; herself included with the midgets to ride in, over the deep dark lake to school. They did not look very safe even though Lard-ass said they were. His lard ass was actually sitting in one. How the fuck was it still floating? Morgana would have expected it to sink with just a look from him.

She would have had her reservations as she cautiously stepped into one, and taking a seat while lounging back. It felt more secure than it looked. It was probably something to do with magic. She took note that she was waiting that most of the boats had been full while little first years waited for her to reluctantly get in her own tiny boat. However, she was not the only one waiting while dubious about her safety. There was one abnormally tiny girl with wild black hair framing her pretty little face still on the bank looking as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

The tiny girl was standing by Morgana's boat and she saw her problem. Morgana's boat was the only one left with any space. Maybe she was nervous because of Morgana. She could not help but sight as she opened her legs and pat the spot between her legs for her to sit.

"Hey, Shortcake!" Morgana yelled in annoyance. She startled and looked at her in surprise, her soft hazel eyes almost tearing as she saw where Morgana was gesturing for her to sit. It was not as if Morgana wanted to sit up any differently; lounging was quite the hobby of hers when given the opportunity.

"If I have to ride in this thing then so do you," Morgana commanded, frustrated. "Hurry up or I'll have to drag your tiny little tosh in here with me. Now get in Shortcake. I'm a little hungry, and waiting for you is boring."

Morgana watched the girl as she took a few terrified breaths before stepping into her boat and sitting down between her legs. "I-I don't like boats," she whimpered as Morgana pulled her to lean comfortably against her chest so she could see over her.

The boats started moving across the water of their own accord once she settled and relaxed a little, as she realised the boats were not going to sink. They headed towards the deep silhouette of the castle. Morgana did not think too much of it, but she supposed as creepy castles went it was cool.

"Don't be such a cry-baby Shortcake," Morgana told the small first year, laughing while she glare-pouted with her little arms folded, but at least she felt comfortable enough to lean back on Morgana to get comfortable.

"My name is Tabitha!" she whinged, pouty.

"And you can call me Morgana, or… I suppose, Plasma," she replied in amusement and noticed, looking over her shoulder that she was going to ask her something. Tabitha jumped as Morgana lit sparks between her fingers in front of her face. "That's why my sweet little Shortcake."

Tabitha stuck out her tongue in a cute childish manner, turning her head to Morgana so she could see the adorable action. Morgana could not help but laugh because she could see Tabitha was-awed by her little demonstration anyway.

"So what house are you in?" Tabitha asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know yet Shortcake," she replied, amused. "I'll be a first year until Christmas when I'll be fast tracked to second year… the idiots only just found me… what house do you think you'll be in?" she asked her to keep up the conversation.

"Oh. I don't know," she answered with a sweet pout as she was getting snuggly in Morgana's arms. "I hope Gryffindor though because the lady who showed me around to get my stuff for Hogwarts said that Muggle-born's are best suited for Gryffindor. She said I should pray I'm not a Slytherin because they are evil and hate… mud-bloods"

Morgana frowned, annoyed, and even disgusted, as she knew that was far from the truth about all of them at least, and rolled her eyes; not that she could not agree somewhere along the road. Having Slytherin friends, she knew that some of them were evil, but not all of them. Well evil-ish would be a better way to describe them. They were mostly following their idiotic parents' example, and never getting a clue for themselves.

"Listen and Listen good Shortcake," Morgana said seriously a moment later. She nodded her head quickly as she turned in her arms, looking at her in rapt attention, as she was her senior and she wanted to learn everything she could, even if Morgana was a little rude, she was nice too. "Don't listen to any of those asses because they're lying just because they want you to hate Slytherin.

"They're just kids like you and me. If they are bad, it is because their parents have taught them that bull shit. Then people like this woman 'teaching' nice people like you to hate them. This gives them no choice but to follow in their parents footsteps and be bad or dark, or whatever.

"Even then, there are Slytherins that pretend to be 'bad' so that the ones who really are bad do not try to hurt them. You be who you are Shortcake, and do not worry. Not one bit. If you are in Slytherin and some bad jerks try to hurt you, I will break them in two.

"The world needs visionaries. Brave people able to break the mould," she said, stroking her sweet little cheek between her fingers. She quivered with the contact, looking into Morgana's eyes. "Don't you worry, now Shortcake? Not when you have me to protect you. I have a cunning plan. I will be able to go anywhere you can.

"You'll be a brave girl for me won't you?" Morgana asked her, and she gulped, captured by Morgana's emerald green eyes, lost. "You'll go into Slytherin won't you?" she asked her and she nodded her head readily. "Yes… ambition, huh?" she asked her cheekily, and she blushed sheepishly. "A muggle-born in Slytherin. It would be the ultimate bitch-slap to all of those purest filth."

"Y-yes," she agreed, cheeks aflame nodding her head readily.

Morgana was contemplating kissing her cheek for a moment as she had gained her little heart. Tabitha was likely scared and uncertain before meeting Morgana and she took her into her care without a second thought. Morgana knew what it was like to be scared, she wanted to help Tabitha whereas no one had been able to help her – well maybe, except the woman, the woman who gave her power no matter that it was accidental.

However, it was a brief moment later when something disturbed the water, startling them. Shortcake screeched in terror as a huge black tentacle broke the water's surface.

Tabitha was on Morgana's lap, curled up and shaking, hugging her tightly around the waist in a brief flash. Morgana was quick to move, holding the small girl she moved forward to her knees, holding her tightly. She focused her energy, reaching out with her right hand the Dark Lake was-lit with an electric field.

Tabitha looked round in awe as the monster octopus lurched out of the water in pain. First years screamed as it roared out in agony, pieces of it exploding before Morgana stopped and everything went quiet with the monster floating on top of the water, dead. It twitched with its death, and Morgana felt her little Shortcake relax in relief.

Morgana sighed herself, relief flooding her veins, as the monster was dead. She had not really thought that coming to Hogwarts would mean rescuing first years from monsters. She could see all the other first years staring at her. Some of them looked like Morgana was their newest hero while some looked like she was the villain.

"Dam, the school should be more careful," Morgana said to her adorable little sister, Tabitha. She was cute, and tangled in her school robe as she cuddled with her, in her arms. She was still shivering a little with fear. The poor thing being a muggle-born had never had to see such a horror before, but all was right as Morgana saw to getting rid of the beast for her.

Morgana let her eyes scan the other boats as first year started whispering to each other in excitement. Her eyes trailed over Lard-ass as he was staring off into space looking lost as if he tried to see the dead octopus as we passed and it was lost in the black void of night.

They carried on to the docks into the grotto of the lower castle. Morgana climbed out carrying Shortcake in her arms. She placed her on her small pink trainer covered feet, let her glomp her left arm, and hold her hand. The other first years climbed out with them, excited, nervous and other things in-between.

Morgana looked to Hagrid but he did not seem like he was getting up right away. There was only one door leading into the castle so Morgana led the first years up to it. She gave it a shove but it would not budge. She thought that explained Hagrid with his super strength. Though, for a guy with his strength he sure was a pansy.

Frowning Morgana lashed out with her right foot, kicking the door. It made a loud bang and cracked a little of the wood, but the wooden door was too solid for her to kick open like that. She would have to put more oomph into it.

However, a moment later a dark skinned young woman pulled the door open when Morgana had rose her leg higher, knee bent in for more force to give it another go, showing her her white panties. Morgana was surprised her that the woman's eyes lingered between her legs for a little longer than she would have expected. She liked that about her.

Morgana lowered her leg as the woman smiled at them, yes lingering a little longer on Morgana before she spoke. "Hello first years. Professor McGonagall will be with us shortly, but I offered to come and greet the new first years… this… what is wrong with Hagrid?" she began, but asked the last as she looked round to see him in his boat still, staring off into space.

"Miss. Morgana killed this giant octopus that attacked us!" Shortcake was eager to tell her. "She was all, sparks flying, and the octopus was dead. I don't know why Mr. Hagrid isn't working any more"

"Hagrid!" Sinistra called out, startling him. He looked to her, confused. "Pull yourself together and get to the Great Hall. The sorting will start soon," she said before turning back to the new students. "Okay. I'm Professor Aurora Sinistra, and I teach astronomy," she introduced herself. "Come along now," she said, stroking back her long, smooth, dark hair, smiling at Morgana before leading them into the castle.

Morgana could not help but admire the curves on the teacher. Her dress curved around her beautiful figure, and great rear. She could tell when someone was coming on to her, but a teacher – now that was something new.

 _Cool._

Sinistra led them to an antechamber, smiling at Morgana with sparkling dark eyes, and leaving them alone for a while. Soon the deputy headmistress came in from wherever she had been, to collect them, carrying a ratty old hat and a small three-legged stool.

Tabitha was glaring cutely at Morgana as they entered the Great Hall. Morgana rose an eyebrow in question, half-glaring, and half-smiling. Tabitha could not hold her cheeks together as they puffed out with silent giggles. Her hand tightening in Morgana's and she squashed herself into her arm with a content sigh.

They were lining up at the front of the hall where McGonagall left the small three-legged stool with the hat on top of it, and stood to face us as she pulled a huge scroll from inside her robes.

The hat sang a song, but it could not hold a tune at all, and Morgana was glad when it had finished and the first years were called forth to be sorted. Staring at the weird selection of teachers was boring as she rolled her eyes, Morgana felt as if it was like something from a bad fantasy TV show.

Three of them had tried using some kind of mind reading on her from what Morgana could tell from that feeling on or in her head. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He stopped as soon as he realised he was not getting anywhere, and that she could feel the intrusion. His 'attack' was light and did not bother her all that much.

However, the grease ball at the table. His attack was like a battering ram. It smashed against Morgana's brain, trying to tear away her thoughts, and her memories, but he did not get in and gave up as her eyes started sparking and the headmaster gave the man a warning look. She knew it must have been some kind of polarised magnetic ability that foiled them, as that had all kind of effectiveness on everything from the muscles to electronic, so why not the brain too, in a positive way.

Then there was a blonde woman. Her 'probe' was light and gentle. It was obvious that she was not trying to enter Morgana's head. She was different. No. she was trying to get a sense of who she was. However, she let up after a few moments with a slight quirk of her lips as she realised she was getting nowhere and that seemed to amuse and please her.

Morgana guessed it paid off more than just helping with her powers to learn meditation techniques so that she was the only person allowed in her own head.

"Lacy, Tabitha!" McGonagall finally called after the silly song, and others had finished their sorting. Morgana looked away from the three teachers. She could deal with Dumbledore. He was smart enough to be subtle, but the grease ball. She wanted to pound him into the ground. The woman? She wasn't even trying to get into her head, so she would let that go completely, plus if she smiled and let her hair down, wore some hot, and tight muggle clothes she would be smoking hot… more smoking hot.

Morgana smiled at Shortcake as she was suddenly terrified, paling. She felt sorry for her as she guided her up front; prying her off her arm, she sat her down on the stool and popped the hat onto her head, ignoring McGonagall, as she looked annoyed that Morgana was interfering with her job of doing that as she had to with a couple other first years so far.

The hall went deathly quiet as the hat called out her house moments later. Morgana could not help but grin proudly at her little Shortcake as she nervously pulled off the hat, looking at Morgana for reassurance. She gave her a nod and a smile, gesturing for her to go and sit at her table. Tabitha quickly hurried off, and when Morgana give her a look, Tracey was eager to get Tabitha to sit with her, leaving a space between Tabitha and Daphne, expecting Morgana to soon join them as they knew that only she could protect the shortcake.

The hall whispered a little about the muggle-born Slytherin. It was as if they could not believe a muggle-born could have ambition or cunning. Morgana had an amusing plan forming in her head that would give her the upper hand over anyone else at Hogwarts. She found it difficult not to spread an evil grin across her lips.

"Potter, Morgana-!" McGonagall read off the huge scroll she had on autopilot. She paused. Looking up at Morgana, she gave her her coldest look. The hall had gone quieter than when Morgana's muggle-born had-been sorted into Slytherin.

However, McGonagall was quick to correct the error, scrubbing it out on the scroll and correcting it while glaring up at Dumbledore. Morgana looked up at him sitting on his throne looking like the smug bastard he was.

"I mean Morgana Evans!" the deputy headmistress called out but the damage was-done. Morgana was annoyed but she stepped up and placed the hat on her head. She did not feel like trying her luck sitting on the stool. That would be humiliating if it broke.

"Hmm…"

It was a soft mumble in her ear. She could almost not hear it. It was the hat. It made her smile. It must not be able to get into her mind. That was interesting. That was useful to know. It would help her keep her secrets from it since Dumbledore could not enter directly either.

"All of them," Morgana mumbled out under her breath, but she got the impression the hat heard her.

Morgana waited a moment. "Ambitious thing aren't you," the hat replied. "Power. You have it so far beyond a mere mage. Change the world. Girl of Lightning! Save it from itself!"

The hat paused and she lifted it off her eyes to see the reactions when it suddenly called out.

" _Gryffindor!"_

The hall seemed to stop holding its collective breath for a moment as the Gryffindors started cheering out in glee. Morgana looked over and winked at Tabitha, as she looked at her, horrified, but her horror only lasted a few moments.

Even Ginny was surprised. She believed Morgana would be a Ravenclaw or Slytherin. This was going to be amusing. She let her eyes reach the teachers, scanning the two hot women, the pale one looked as if she hated how boring the world was, while Morgana believed, Sinistra knew something different was going to happen.

Then it did.

" _Hufflepuff!"_

The applause cut off like a knife. The look on faces was the most amusing in a long while. Dumbledore looked as if he was not sure what was going on, and Sinistra grinned at Morgana while the other young teacher was then showing interest.

However, the fun was not over with just two schoolhouses. Morgana was much too fun to have just two, and the hat was finally enjoying itself as it met someone interesting after so many mundane and boring children.

" _Ravenclaw!"_

The hall somehow managed to get quieter. At least Morgana's sisters were finding the whole thing amusing with a few other people around the hall, rather than gawking like fish.

Then it came the gasps of shock and horror.

" _Slytherin!"_

Morgana pulled the hat off as she heard some whispers.

" _I heard she has freaky powers!"_

" _I hear she controls lightning!"_

" _Someone said she's going evil!"_

" _Well she did manage to trick the hat into letting her join all four houses!"_

" _I heard she sucked the life out of a dementor, murdering it!"_

" _Why would the Girl-Who-Lived be in Slytherin?! Even if she is in the other houses too?! I thought a muggle-born going to Slytherin was wrong! This is stupid! She should just be in Gryffindor!"_

" _She's dangerous!"_

" _I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her!"_

Morgana looked to the teachers table. Dumbledore looked sick. She shrugged as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to Luna as she smiled at her. She took her hand under the table, squeezing it in reassurance as the rest of the sorting continued and finished and they waited before they could talk.

"Why would you sit next to her, Potter?!"

Morgana was startled as she looked at the brunette girl. She was pretty. With cool grey eyes, but she seemed to be a bitch with a secret self-hatred problem. It was just obvious that the girl was not a fan of herself with the way her eyes were cool and uncaring. She likely felt different to her spoken thoughts as lots of people tended to hide their true thoughts behind bitchiness.

"Evans!" Morgana corrected automatically with a 'sweet' smile as the hall started talking about the craziness going on. She was not too surprised that Dumbledore did not let any grease ball, much alone himself bitch at her house choice. "You must be Casey! My Luna told me all about this hot bitch who has no manners or respect!" she said, amused as Cassandra's eyes widened, her cheeks blushing at the compliment as her eyes briefly flickered to Luna.

Morgana did not think Luna noticed that bit, but it was a revelation. Morgana was not going to say anything quite yet because it would be fun teaching this girl and her two friends how to treat her Luna with love and respect.

"Listen up bitch," she continued in her best 'sweet' yet highly dangerous voice. "Tonight I have my little Shortcake to protect from all of them racist fucks. So I can't stay over and teach you and your little friends how to be good little girls-," she paused here to lean over the table, eyeing them across the food, "but tomorrow evening," she continued on, smirking. "You'll all belong to me. So be nice to my adorable Luna and I might be nice in return. Otherwise…" she let her eyes spark and they took that as a threat, gulping. "I will cause… well. I'll leave that to your imagination!"

Morgana turned from Cassandra and her blonde and brown haired friends, dismissing them, and leaving them pale and fearful. "Sorry Luna sweetie. I would love to hang with you and your… tonight …," she said, trailing off with her eyes flickering to Cassandra to see the grimace. "However, I'm afraid I have to teach the Slytherin morons their place," she said, turning back to Luna. "I can't let my Shortcake deal with it alone. She was so small. It wouldn't feel right," she finished, letting go of her hand and giving her a quick cuddle before pulling back with a smile.

"That's okay My Empress!" she quickly replied, smiling at Morgana in love and admiration. "I understand. They were foolish humans. They need to learn their place before they earn your wrath by hurting someone you care about."

Morgana smiled when she noticed something amusing happening at the teachers table. She had already been told about the most useless teacher of the school. Severus Snape. The Potion 'teacher'. The bastard who had never heard of subtlety when he abuses his position to torment students, but then Dumbledore did not care and the other teachers followed Lore of Dumbledore.

"Hey look at that grease ball loser," she chose to point out while snickering. Luna looked. Her cheeks puffed out with suppressed laughter. The headmaster looked sick as he tried to brush the man away as he got a rage-full earful by the man, pointing to Shortcake and Morgana in turn.

 _Racist filth!_

"Well, anyway babes. I have to go!" Morgana said, smiling. "This place is really dangerous. I had to kill a giant octopus I found attacking Shortcake and me in the lake. It was huge, but do not worry Luna. I fried it. It won't trouble anyone ever again."

"Y-you killed the…?" Cassandra interrupted, paler than before as she looked at Morgana in horror.

She shrugged as she stood and kissed Luna's cheek before heading away to the Slytherin table. She took the space between Tabitha and Daphne with a smile as she started loading up food on hers, and Shortcakes plates, and some juice for the both of them.

There were still many idiots glaring at Tabitha, and now Morgana so she did the only thing that made sense. She picked up a large platter of chicken drumsticks, picking out the biggest and ugliest glarer and threw it like a Frisbee. It whacked him in the head with a yell of pain he was-thrown out of his seat and to the floor, out cold.

Tabitha looked more at ease, as other rude jerks quickly looked away, grimacing. Morgana wondered whether they were reminded of the woman, she was named after and how awesome she was.

The hall had gotten quiet as they looked to her in awe and horror. They had heard all of the rumours about Morgana and still they were surprised when some of them rumours were true.

 _I am dangerous!_

"Too many morons in the world, Shortcake," Morgana commented, off-hand. Her Slytherin-girls' cheeks bulged as she tried not to laugh. "Bastards like him should learn some manners!"

 _Yes. I did see the irony, as I did not practice what I preach. That was a part of my awesomeness. I didn't have too. I am dangerous after all._

It was just a few moments later when Morgana sensed him before he got close, but the moment he was in range, she grabbed her fork, span and stabbed Severus Snape in his wand hand, causing him to drop his wand. He cried out in pain before she grabbed another platter and buckled it on his head, knocking him out.

Morgana shrugged as she grinned at Tabitha, grabbing a new fork. Tabitha looked at Morgana in awe as she started eating her dinner. She copied suit a moment later, and Morgana let the tiny teacher take Snape and the Slytherin boy away when she turned to see the good-looking young woman in black robes with white-blonde hair in a plat pulled up around her head behind her, but she wasn't being threatening.

"Miss. Evans," she said with her deep blue eyes staring into Morgana's emerald green. At least she showed her some respect by not calling her, 'Potter'. "Twenty points from all four houses," she said, surprising everyone, as that did not do anything to house tallies. If it was that Snape jerk. He would have likely took from the other three only, even in front of other teachers, and most of them would have let him.

"You shall be serving detention with me next Friday after classes," she continued coolly. "You are not to dawdle and get dinner. Do you understand?"

Morgana rose an eyebrow as she thought about it. She did not mind. Maybe she could flirt some obedience into her. "You best hope it isn't a waste of my time bitch or I'm going to fry you up and feed you to the next monster I meet!" Morgana would not actually kill her, but she could threaten, and hurt her in other ways.

The woman did not make comment for a moment before a small smirk lit her lips. "I can assure you. I do not like time wasting either, Miss. Evans," she said before her expression went blank again and she returned to the teachers table.

 _I could get to like her._

After the feast Dumbledore made what Morgana guessed was his normal start of year speech (modified slightly), about the dangers inside the castle (he looked at Morgana here and she smirked), and the dangers outside the castle, which were soul sucking monsters any competent headmaster or government would never allow near a school no matter what the circumstances'. It just went to show the level of non-common-sense the magical world had, or at least magical UK.

Therefore, after the old bastard bored them to near death with his babble they were dismissed and Morgana followed the nervous Slytherin prefects with her Shortcake, as they called for first years to follow them.

Morgana smiled a little, as the rest of the house (minus Felicity, Tracy, and Daphne) appeared to flee as fast as they could, which was disappointingly slow. She had almost forgotten that Hogwarts did not have PE so they were bound to be unfit with the laziness magic would create. She would be sure to get some equipment from somewhere so that she could make sure her girls toned up their supple young bodies so that they could kick butt. She was sure that magic got stronger, or easier to control the stronger the body if it was anything like her lightning based powers, and she wanted and needed strong Wiccan to stand by her side.

They were led into the dungeons (Shortcake was now hanging onto Morgana's right arm), and up to a blank looking wall before the prefects said the password and it opened up for them to enter into a warm green and black common room.

Morgana was not really paying attention as the prefects went on about some crap as her attention was-drawn to the three huge boys sneaking up on her.

She moved fast prying Shortcake off. She pushed her into Daphne before spinning around and catching one boy with a left boot to the nuts. His watering eyes widened as he bent over squealing as a huge crack reverberated throughout the common room. Morgana smirked smugly and hopped up with her right foot taking his face with a roundhouse knocking him out with blood spilling to the floor. That did not make her other attackers elude confidence, but rather doubt and concern.

Morgana did not stop to admire her handiwork as her left fist sparked with blue and crashed into another guys face. She could hear the bone crack as he cried out dropping to his knees holding his face as blood pooled out from between his fingers and he was balling. She knocked him flying and out cold with thunder shock-wave as she kicked him into the far wall, cracking brick, he slid down and he would be feeling that for months.

She grinned viciously as she jumped up with static thrusters in her palms with tongues of blue electricity rolling around her powerful body, lighting her as the rest of the common room could only marvel in fascination or terror at the goddess before them.

Morgana was more dangerous than any of the rumours eluded too, and many of them made notes to either stay clear of her, stay on her good side, or find some way to side with her even if that was against their parents and the Dark Lord. After all, they had strong self-preservation instincts drilled into them by their families and they did not want Morgana killing them.

Other Slytherins would keep out of her way and bide their time before choosing sides if the Dark Lord would ever return to see what they could get. Then there were those who were so stupid, or with such giant egos that they would piss the goddess off again very soon no doubt. Or some would try their luck, just to see, just in case, but they would likely see sense whereas others wouldn't and make a choice based on that observation, if they survived the encounter, but she didn't seem like she was going to needlessly kill, just like that, yet at least as she had to deal with Dumbledore.

Morgana was levitating above them all as she sensed more boys coming to attack from behind. She did one backflip to increase her height as she glowed, flipping round her boots touched the ceiling with masses of building electricity spiralling over her body as she shot down, bending her knees she pushed off from the ceiling, and boom the whole room shook.

Where she landed the ground beneath her hands and feet caved slightly, shattering as thunder boomed and a blue shock-wave spread out around her catching all of her aggressors and throwing them back to the ground. She made sure that all that happened to anyone else was the numbing of her after shock as tables exploded to splinters.

The boys were crying in pain as Morgana stood from her crouch, sparking along her perfect skin with emerald eyes glowing with blue light she was a menacing sight. The other boys had been knocked-out from what she could tell as her eyes scanned around the room and any boy or girl for that matter who had previously thought about challenging her placed their wands away taking steps back and dropping to their knees with their heads lowered in submission.

"Try that shit again!" she whisper deathly quiet, but they could all hear her, and the Slytherins on their hands and knees were quivering. "Or you come near my Shortcake or any of my girls with bad intentions again! I'll burn your flesh off before leaving you to die in a pit of salt."

Morgana was pleased with all of the flinches, and glad they understood how painful their deaths would actually be. "But keep this new act up, and maybe we can work together, for something… more interesting," she said before she walked passed her fallen and knelling foes, "come along Shortcake," she said as she allowed her eyes to soften, and the glow faded away while the sparks stopped as she reach out her left hand. She was quick to except as she looked at Morgana in admiration.

Morgana had half expected to have scared the poor girl with her display of power, but Slytherin house had become rotten somewhere, likely stemming from people like Voldemort and Dumbledore, a combination of 'good intentions' gone awry, and the hate and vengeance of the dark and betrayed. It seemed TV-ish style prison-house-rules applied to the house. Now Morgana was the biggest bad Slytherin house had ever known, and she would keep it that way.

Morgana was quick to gesture for her fellow first year girls to go upstairs first before following up behind them. They were eager to leave with her after what they saw. It was odd, but most of them were raised in traditional ways so they must have realised that to be offered protection from the powerful girl was something to quickly accept and relish in that kind of freedom from following one of the many other groups within the school.

Following a girl was a bonus to many them as that was an unlikely thing as the magical world didn't have that much, if any respect for girls these days, going backwards from how the muggles had equal rights amendments and laws that they never used to. Now, men like Dumbledore tried stripping such rights from witches to keep the control he had stolen over people who could have stood up against him, being more 'Slytherin' than anyone. But as with all things-that could change, and Dumbledore could always meet his match-no-superior eventually, and that match-that-superior was going to be their new queen. The clever little first years, or more knowledgeable from their family teachings (half of them at least) weren't the only girls, and even boys who saw that Morgana could become queen of the magical UK, and that with that, maybe they would have a prosperous future, no matter what her beliefs may be.

They could be freed from the mundane of good versus evil, dark and light, Dumbledore's Greater Good versus, the Dark Lords hatred of muggles and Muggle-born's

Morgana left the other Slytherins to the mess, not having a clue about their odd thoughts, as she had never given ruling anything like that much thought. She just did what she did to survive, and even to help people sometimes.

She mildly wonder what idiot would dare try and attack her the next day, it would be fun pounding them until they learnt their lesson, and if not, she would have to make them disappear. They would learn eventually.

 **0oo00oo0**

Daphne Greengrass groaned tiredly as her eyes slowly peeled open. She yawned and stretched as she sat up in her bed. Her covers slid down her slender body, showing her blue PJ's with shorts and short-sleeved top. They had little fairies and pixies fluttering around on them. Her mother liked cute things and she had thought they were cute when she found them, even though they were of a 'muggle' design since they were PJ's and not a nightdress like the rest of her Slytherin friends would wear.

Looking to her bedside clock it was only seven thirty in the morning that Saturday. She would not be able to get back to sleep now she was awake, as she never could. She looked at her covers and sighed. Why did everything have to be so green? It was a nice colour but, everything. It got tedious after a while.

Felicity and Tracey were both still fast asleep in their beds opposite hers and she did not have the heart to wake them just yet.

Daphne stretched the kinks out of her shoulders and yawned again as she climbed out of her bed, quiet not to wake anyone. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked around the room. It was not the largest Slytherin girls' dorm as it only had five girls in it. Felicity, Tracey, and her. Then that butt ugly Bulstrode bitch, and then Pansy Parkinson.

Her friends and she had made it their mission to get on Pansy's nerves ever since they met her because of the 'status-quo' crap, and she was annoying. She was really small and very delicate looking. Whereas that muggle-born girl of Morgana's looked like she could take a few spells, Pansy looked like it would take one breeze of the wind and she would go flying.

It amused them sometimes. If Pansy would just go with it and laugh with them, they would have likely given up and became good friends or something, and then maybe Pansy would not have become such a bitch. She had too much pride, and not enough common sense, like most pure-bloods Daphne included herself in that sometimes.

Shaking her thoughts clear Daphne felt like she should have pranked Pansy. She had once written 'cute little pixie' on her forehead with a muggle marker because she was such a heavy sleeper. Daphne's mum always made sure she had plenty of muggle stationary.

Her mum said that they were ingenious 'things' to help Daphne keep ahead in classes, keeping up with Muggle-born's who did not buy magical world stationary. Muggle pens were a lot faster, neater, and simpler to use. Daphne had to agree that they did come in handy, and not just for writing on Pansy's head and making it hard for her to erase.

Though, thinking back to that, Daphne felt sorry for making Pansy cry when she realised why people were pointing and laughing. She was not as bad as she could have been if Daphne and her friends had pandered to her every stupid philosophy of pissing off everyone outside of Slytherin she met.

Daphne could never be-bothered to go out of her way to be a bitch. That always seemed like too much hassle. It was needless hard work. Not only that but her mum would not be happy, and then she would end up grounded or something when she got home. Her dad. Who cared? He was always a meaningless pleb in her life.

Her dad was killed when her little sister was six and she was seven. He got on the wrong side of some free Death Eaters or something. She still remembered him a bit. He was a jerk. Never cared about their mother from what she saw, nor them either. Only wanted heirs to his family. He had always wanted a son, but after Daphne's sister was born, he found out that he could not produce any more

It made Daphne quiver in disgust thinking of that. He was a hateful racist jerk. He hated her godmother more than he hated anyone from what she heard while her mother probably loved her godmother more than she probably loved anyone. That was why Daphne was so accepting of Morgana. She was her godmothers' daughter, and she was the coolest person she had ever met.

Morgana's mother was her mother's best friend at school. Daphne's mother was Morgana's godmother too-well one of them. That was why Daphne had taken Morgana aside just after they had gotten into the tower, while the little first years were changing for bed to tell her.

Morgana had hugged Daphne tightly. She had melted. She could have been. She should have been raised as Daphne's sister, but Dumbledore had kidnapped her. The old man would not let Daphne's mother take custody of her. She knew for a fact that her mother was going to divorce her father to take Morgana without him trying to use her to get into the free Death Eaters good graces.

Running her right hand through her long blonde hair, Daphne stood from her bed. She wondered whether Morgana was awake yet. She figured that the least she could do was go and check on her newest sister and hope she was awake so they could hang out.

Daphne thought about getting dressed first, but it was only two floors down, and all girls, so it would be fine. Leaving the room, she was quiet. She did not want to wake anybody. Plus she knew how grumpy Felicity could be when woken prematurely.

Entering the first year dorm, it was quiet, and only had a dull light floating in from the closed curtains, coming from the early morning sun. Daphne could hear some light snoozing, and looking around she saw the adorable little first years.

Then Daphne found her, Morgana in her bed, sleeping. She moved closer, smiling down at her when Morgana's eyes flashed open, sparking with blue electricity. Daphne jumped while she smirked at her in amusement. Looking around Daphne could see that she had taken the bed next to little Tabitha's bed. She was surprised the little first year had not climbed into bed with Morgana, which might have just been too cute though.

"Good morning Daphne!" Morgana chimed out with a radiant smile. Daphne could not help but wonder how she looked so beautiful and neat in the morning while still in bed. "Climb in big-sister," she said, lifting the covers as Daphne was two months older than she was.

However, Daphne's eyes widened as she looked at Morgana's beautiful naked body under the soft, cool covers, as she obviously did not wear PJ's. Her breasts were not much yet but they were cute. Her body was slender, tone, and powerful. She was perfect in Daphne's eyes. She had a beautiful butt and some light dusting's of dark hairs between her legs.

Daphne gulped as she was on autopilot. She carefully slid under the covers with Morgana. She lay beside her while she giggled as she pulled the covers over them. Morgana wrapped her arms around Daphne as she moved over, snuggling up to her. Daphne could feel her soft, warm, and firm body curling up to her.

Daphne's heart was beating at a pace she had never known it could as she shakily wrapped her arms around Morgana in return. Morgana was smirking at Daphne, stroking her small fingers through her hair, gently nuzzling at her cheek. Daphne felt Morgana's hands stroking down her body, one ending on one of her small breasts, and the other between her thighs, cupping her hot area that was hidden away by her PJ's.

"So sweetie," Morgana mumbled to Daphne, nuzzling her. Daphne was quivering under Morgana's touch, her every movement. Morgana was squeezing Daphne tightly, rubbing over her PJ's between her legs, making her feel really good. "We can't exactly do more than this with all of the adorable little first years in the room. So what would you like to do after…? I know. How about you take me out, on a tour of the school grounds. You could show me around. Then I won't get lost when classes start. It could be our first date."

"O-okay," Daphne stuttered out as Morgana's lips started nibbling at hers, nipping while she could not get the thought of a romantic date with Morgana out of her head even though she knew a tour of the school was not actually romantic. Morgana's tongue stroked over Daphne's lips, wiggling into her sweet mouth. Her taste was sweet and minty as their tongues danced in each other's mouths eagerly, Daphne knew that she was gone, and in love.

Morgana giggled as she moved her left hand from Daphne's chest, running her fingers through her hair, kissing her deeper. Daphne's lips and tongue moved eagerly with hers. Morgana's right hand kept squeezing between Daphne's legs. Daphne spread her legs wider with her cheeks burning almost as much. She was soaking between her legs and she did not quite understand how Morgana could make her feel so good.

Daphne felt little sparks from Morgana's tongue, but they did not shock her. They made her feel better, more. They stimulated her every nerve. It made her first kiss better, nicer, and more pleasurable. That same spark made her moan and gasp as it gently caressed Morgana's fingers, on her right hand, spreading into her nervous system.

Daphne's heart was pounding faster and faster as she felt the bubbling in her stomach, up through her pounding chest. The build up to a wonderful feeling beyond her wildest thoughts. She would have been vocal enough to wake the first years if not for Morgan's lips on hers. Her flavour, her love, her everything. Her eyes were closed just like Daphne were. They savoured everything each other was and relished in the contact.

Then it happened. Daphne cried out into Morgana's lips. She pushed her pelvis up, arching her body into her, whimpering in a silent cry of pleasure that she allowed to escape from between their sealed lips.

Morgana kept her lips on Daphne's, keeping her from getting more air. Daphne's hands had come up, her fingers winding through her hair, pulling her tighter into their kisses before she finally collapsed back breathing heavily.

Morgana pulled back from Daphne's lips, grinning before she gave them another kiss, which Daphne eagerly met. "Okay, you should go and get dressed baby," Morgana said kissing her nose in a loving manner. For a girl who was dangerous, and powerful, she was just as gentle and loving as she was deadly.

"D-don't you w-want, me too?" Daphne asked nervously as she stroked her hands down Morgana's soft, firm body, until she was squeezing her beautiful, firm butt, and she really wanted to play with Morgana next and learn to make her happy in return. She was her loving mistress after all, so it only seemed right.

However, Morgana smiled as she kissed Daphne lovingly. "Not here," she carefully reprimanded. "We haven't the time. I would want to teach you more than that. I plan to stay with Luna tonight, so maybe… Sunday night," she suggested causing Daphne to nod readily and pull her deeper into her arms just to feel all of her naked awesomeness for a little longer as she would have to wait a while before she got to play with her in return.

"Okay, Master!" she readily agreed, bright red, heart pounding. She could barely wait to play with her perfect sisters' body.

Morgana laughed as she suddenly sat up on Daphne's lap, dropping the covers back. "I'll meet you downstairs in thirty minutes," she said, smiling while taking Daphne's hands off her butt and sliding them up her abs to land on her small breasts. They were beautiful with hard pink nipples on the ends. Daphne squeezed them a few times before Morgana hopped off the bed, laughing, out of Daphne's reach.

Daphne sat up, more embarrassed than ever as a few first year girls had woken and were watching Morgana, as she had no problem being naked around any of her sisters. Daphne thought it was cute as she quickly climbed out of the bed and bowed to her empress before hurrying out of the dorm to wash up and get dressed.

Daphne could feel her heart pounding even more than ever as she finally came down from her dorm room where her best friends still slept peacefully, and she let them as she wanted some alone time with her future queen. She had her hair done up into a neat knot that hung back and up at the crown of her head with curtains trailing either side of her face.

She was wearing a plaid black and red skirt that her mother had bought for her from the muggle world, since Daphne had liked it and it was really cute on her. She had on a tight black tee shirt under some of her nicest black silk robes that she left open so Morgana could see her better.

Daphne had managed to get a quick shower. It was cool, which was nice to calm her down quite a bit. She could still feel Morgana on her; her kisses; her body, her hands. Thinking about Morgana was making her feel needy quivers. She wondered what her mother would say if she could see her thoughts, likely something encouraging as her mother was weird and had many pictures of Lily Evans and herself together hung in her room where Lily was wearing many cute things with her, and thinking of some of them now, they were quite close. Though some of the pictures had another girl with them, probably Morgana's other godmother.

It excited Daphne to bow before her empress. She was incredible. The way she could make her feel. The way she held her, kissed her, loved her. It was no wonder that her mother had (thinking on it now) been madly in love with Morgana's mother. She would have to ask about that sometime, as she was curious to know whether Lily Evans returned any of her feelings. Daphne had to take several deep breaths to calm down before she took the last step into the common room.

Daphne had not expected to see Morgana ready before her, but then she was more practical. There she was in all her perfection. Her hair was tied back with a white strap with its ends hanging down either side of her head, trailing down to her waist. Her hair was hanging over her left shoulder, and loosely back around in curves, dropping to the small of her back.

She was wearing a black armless top that hugged her form perfectly, going around her neck, but only having a lower back to it. She wore a tight black skirt hanging halfway down her delicious thighs to the right but longer down to her ankles at an angle to the left and hung loosely with a thin black belt. She had on her left leg a long white sock up just leaving a few inches of flesh on her thighs with a black sock the other leg.

Morgana wore a black half boot on her left foot with a white identical half boot on her other foot. She wore a silver watch on her left wrist, and had a white pocket belt hanging off her curved hips at a jaunty angle to her right.

She was stunning. Daphne had almost chocked over her perfection as her emerald eyes were alight with glee, and worse, Daphne almost missed the three boys with bloody faces whimpering on the floor with the other five boys watching Morgana with caution and fear while others were staying back, submissive. Morgana had knocked down a fourth boy, and started punting him in the gut while he was down and defenceless just as she noticed Daphne, giving her a fast cheeky grin before returning her attention to the boys.

The boys she had beaten were all disarmed, wands now little more than kindling. The other boys were shakily pointing their wands at her, terrified. Daphne knew that a few more of the so-called tougher crowd would have started something to try staying on top but they now knew whom the alpha in Slytherin was now. Though, Daphne did wonder how long it would take Malfoy to understand that or die. It must be the ultimate humiliation for boys to lose to a girl, but even more so for pureblood boys, and then add in she was not a pureblood. She was a half-blood that grew up in the muggle world. Well, slightly more than a half-blood as her mother and father were both magical.

 _Humiliation City!_

Daphne felt week in the knees as she looked at Morgana. She was dressed to please. She was beautiful. She was kickarse She was awesome. Daphne was biased. Very, very biased.

"Don't you Muppet-Craps know?" Morgana asked them when she returned her full attention to the dregs who needed to learn their place. Most of them were older than she was, and all of them were bigger than she was. Morgana had not even had a day of magic lessons yet and she was scaring them more than Snape could, and she wasn't even trying very hard, so Daphne couldn't wait to see what she could do if she was trying. "If you haven't got game. Don't step on the court!" Morgana said with a cool smirk. Daphne could not help but agree with her sentiment there as the boys were subconsciously nodding their heads.

Then Morgana made one slight step forward with her right fist rising and clenched tightly, pointed at them. They grimaced and stepped back as blue lightning stroked in arches, and flickered around her arm and shoulder, flicking off the end of her fist.

"You boys want to take your… whatever they're supposed to be-," she began, looking down at her defeated foes. "And get out of my sight before I decide I'm not going to be very nice any more?" she declared coolly.

Wow. This was her being nice. Daphne wondered what her being nasty was like. Morgana smiled at her and winked, which lit her cheeks up as the boys put their wands away and quickly dragged off their friends.

"Looking good baby!" Morgana said to Daphne once she had made sure all of the boys had fled and the others quickly hurried off on their way as they saw what they wanted to, to see that they were right to choose the side that left them pain-free.

Morgana pulled Daphne into her arms, and gave her a quick, soft kiss on the lips, which she greedily returned, cuddling her.

"Wow Daph! That was cute, and hot!"

They were startled apart by the girl behind them on the stairs. She was smirking at them smugly. She was a year younger. She was wearing blue hipsters with a white blouse and her school robe over left undone like Daphne's, and looked like a slightly smaller blonde with features that made some people wonder whether she was Daphne's younger twin sister.

"A-Astoria!" Daphne stuttered out in shock.

She was smirking. "Is that anyway to say good morning to your little sister?" she asked laughingly before turning to Morgana. "Good Morning My Queen," she greeted with a bow, smiling.

"Good morning," she replied, amused smile on her lips as she gave Daphne's sister a sneak kiss to the lips. Astoria's cheeks brightened but she did not look like she had minded. "Where are you off to this early? If you want. I would love to have a sister on each arm taking me on the grand tour."

She was still smiling as she brushed back her light blonde to one side. It was pulled back into a messy ponytail at the crown of her head, held with a silver hair clip

"Sorry, Master," she said shaking her head. "I would have loved to, but Music Club has this early meeting. I have to go to all of them or they will throw me out. I would have just quit, but I stay just on principle now. They do not like that I am a Slytherin. The only Slytherin in the club. I like singing and play piano. I thought that Music Club would be okay, but they're full of douches.

"Daphne plays guitar and violin-," she continued but paused at her sister's glare.

"I'm not very good with the guitar," she corrected after a few moments as she squished sown her blush and turned to Morgana.

Astoria laughed at her. "She saw this muggle rock band a few years ago and wanted to learn electric guitar. Mum got her lessons, but she's really good at violin. Mum gave us a choice when we were younger what we wanted to learn. I keep trying to get her to join Music Club with me. She has a great voice too.

"She sings in the shower at home. When we were younger, we showered together all the time and sang. It was fun singing together, but she only likes practising the electric guitar these days. She can only do that at home though. She has to use an acoustic guitar while here as the castle doesn't have power sockets for her amp."

Daphne was blushing brightly while Morgana smiled at her, looking proud. "Good on you, learning something fun," she said, taking Daphne's left hand with her right, linking their fingers together before turning to Astoria. "So sweets. You want us to walk you to Music Club. Maybe I could have some words with them. I think Ginny goes to Music Club too."

"Yeah. She's my only support," Astoria replied, rolling her eyes. "I was surprised she stood up for me all the time with a family like hers. Anyway. I'll be fine walking by myself. Ginny is going to be meeting me before we get there anyway.

"Though, you should come and check out the club room during your tour. Don't forget the classrooms, and quidditch pitch too," she said, surprising Daphne as she gave Morgana a quick but lingering kiss on the lips, giggling she skipped off out of the common room.

"I love your sister. She's fun," Morgana said as she quickly captured Daphne's eager lips in a burning kiss.

Daphne smiled as she pulled back. "Yeah. She is a great sister. Looks out for me, and I look out for her. I love her to bits."

Morgana grinned as she tugged Daphne to the exit. She laughed as she led her through the corridor, back to ground floor. Daphne showed her back to the Entrance Hall to start the tour. The huge front doors were open wide, letting in the morning sun and a slight breeze from the morning chill.

She looked to Morgana. "Oh… should we go back so you can get your jacket. I don't want you to catch a cold," she quickly said as she looked at her. She was not dressed for the cool weather but she did not look like it bothered her in the slightest.

Morgana looked to her and grinned. During the trip up from the dungeons, Daphne had taken her arm while she held her hand tightly. "Don't be silly, Daphne," she said rolling her stunning green eyes. "My body runs hotter than normal, so the cold doesn't bother me much. Anyway, it is not that cold outside. So our tour will start out there, huh?"

"Oh. Yes," Daphne was quick to agree. "You didn't see the Dark Lake very well last night and then there's the quidditch stadium and greenhouses."

"Okay," she agreed, smiling. "Maybe we can get a good look at that monster octopus I killed that attacked us!"

Daphne hid her grimace as she nodded her head. She did not have the guts to tell her that the squid was almost harmless. It did not bother her that it was dead. It should not have broken the surface of the water to freak out first years. The school was probably better off for it anyway. There were enough dangerous things to worry about without a sea monster.

"This way," Daphne said guiding Morgana out of the doors and down the stone steps out onto the cobbled stone path that led by the lake towards the schools main gates to the Village of Hogsmeade

"Wow. It's much nicer during the day-," Morgana began, but stopped. She then dragged Daphne with her as she charged down to the bank of the lake onto an outcropping of rocks.

Daphne saw what she was so eager to see. There were merpeople.

They looked different to sea merpeople or sirens as they were better known, and could not leave the water as they could. They had light ashen grey skin with long tails like a fishes of different colours. There were males who were bare chested, but also female. They wore bikini like tops made from the lakes vegetation. They had odd coloured hair, from green to blue and large eyes of silvers, blacks, and yellows, and some were carrying weapons.

Looking further, Daphne realised that they had found the giant squid. It was black and nasty floating lifelessly on the surface. They had tools, and they were carving pieces of the giant squid off to take back with them into the depths of the lake to their homes. It would likely feed them for a good time to come. Daphne had never eaten squid before so she could not tell whether that was a good thing or not, but maybe they really liked it or something.

It took Daphne a moment to realise that a mergirl had swum a lot closer than she would have expected. She had a fangy-toothed expression that was kind of cute and curious. Her hair was long and wild cosmic blue with dark orange eyes that were somewhat odd and captivating.

The mergirl suddenly smiled and started waving with her long webbed fingers with clawed fingernails. She used her right hand as she held a spear in her left. She was smiling brightly. Her chest was much larger than either Morgana's or Daphne's-her body just as slender as she was out of the water up to her waist, which was a marvel of strength. Daphne could just tell her tail was a multi-colour of blues and greens curving around from her hips.

Daphne took note that the mergirl could not be more than fourteen, or fifteen. Just a year or two older than she was. However, Daphne wondered why the mergirl was so eagerly waving at them as she was sure that merpeople did not get on well enough with humans to volunteer to be friendly.

That was when Daphne looked to Morgan to see her eagerly waving to the mergirl, blowing her kisses and cheeky winks. The mergirl was surprisingly reciprocating as she swam over, pulling herself up as high as she could on the rocks. Daphne was thankful that she did not try communicating, as a merpersons voice out of the water was similar to nails on a chalkboard.

Morgana let Daphne go and crouched down face to face with the mergirl. Morgana did not hesitate in reaching out and stroking the mergirls soaking wet cosmic blue hair, moving it out of her face and stroking her fingers through it. The mergirl was smiling, enjoying the contact with Daphne's beautiful queen. Daphne was amazed that Morgana could be so loving to a non-human whereas most humans, wizards especially were arrogant self-serving fools who looked down on other races when they probably should not, but Morgana was going to become a great ruler someday.

Daphne was awed as Morgana leaned over and kissed the mergirls lips. Even more that the mergirl kissed back, before silently giggling and pulling back from the kiss. The mergirls smile was radiant as she held Morgana's hands, sliding back through the water, letting go and splashing off through the lake, back to carving off pieces of the squid with her family. She waved a few more times until Morgana looked to Daphne as she stood up.

"Well what next?" she asked, smiling widely.

"Umm…" Daphne mumbled before internally shrugging. "Well we can go to the quidditch stadium next!" she suggested while Morgana nodded eagerly, taking her hand again, Daphne led the way. "So… what was it like kissing that mergirl?" Daphne could not stop herself from asking. She was curious. It was hot, and, she was kind of wishing she could have tasted her lips too, but maybe another time.

Morgana giggled with a wild look in her eyes. "It was soft, moist, and sweet from the water. It was cool. I could taste traces of fresh water 'life'. I liked it. We should come out here again sometime. I'm sure she would love to kiss you too."

"Umm… yea, sure," she quickly said, embarrassed. If other Slytherins found out she had contemplated cross-species relations like that she would become a pariah of Slytherin, until Morgana had words with them of course.

"That mergirl was so cute though," Morgana continued for a moment before smiling at Daphne widely as they were nearing the stadium. "I really don't get ball sports like quidditch, but Ginny loves the sport. I suppose like all sports it's probably more fun to play and whatnot."

"I'm not very good at flying, so I prefer to watch," Daphne replied sheepishly. "I've seen Ginny fly though. She is really-good on a broom. She would make a brilliant seeker or chaser, but I'm no expert. I could be wrong. Her twin brothers are both beaters for the Gryffindor team though."

Morgana smiled slightly as they were passing a small hut when a huge dark grey boarhound came bounding out as the door opened. It charged and went too bound up on them in happiness when it paused as a burst of purple lightning produced a jealous dark purple/blue furred husky, growling at the dog, which cause it to whimper.

"Stormy!" Morgana reprimanded, but it was half-hearted as she scratched her pet behind her ears. "I know. You and Sparkler are my pets, but there was no need to be so possessive."

Stormy yipped as she jumped up licking Morgana's face in happiness as she changed into a cute purple stormy squirrel, sitting on her shoulder, snuggling with her cheek.

"'Ello, Morgana'!" Hagrid boomed as he came out of the hut while she petted the real dogs head while Stormy pouted cutely. "Wha' are ya doin' up so early?" he asked her in curiosity.

She rolled her eyes. "Daphne is taking me on a tour of the school," she replied. "Anyway, Lard-ass. What are you doing here? Do you… live in there?" she asked him rudely. Daphne had to hold back from laughing. Morgana was the only person Daphne could imagine being that rude to any teacher, let alone Hagrid. She doubted even that idiot Malfoy would have the guts to do it to his face.

Hagrid did not react so this was not the first time Morgana had used his unflattering nickname to his face. "Yep. This is me, 'ouse!" he readily agreed, smiling. "You wan' a cuppa tea you two?" he asked, eagerly, which was a surprise considering Daphne was a Slytherin and Morgana was ill-mannered, and even more that Morgana hated Dumbledore.

"Na!" she replied, shaking her head. "Daphne-baby was just taking me to see the quidditch stadium, so later!" she called as Daphne eagerly pulled her to follow along.

"Wow!" It was all Daphne could say as she looked to Morgana. "I don't think anyone else would have the guts to speak to a teacher like you," she said, near amused by it as they came to the stadium.

"This place is huge," she said in surprise as they looked around the stadium and at the Gryffindor team as they were already out training on the pitch.

"I know," she agreed. "Talking about that. You know that Malfoy twit you saw off on the train?" she asked while Morgana nodded, curious. "He bought his way onto the Slytherin team as seeker by buying them all top of the range Nimbus Two Thousand and One racing brooms."

"That's pretty pathetic!" she replied with a thoughtful look when a girl on a broom interrupted them.

"Tell me about it," she said with a nervous grin. She was two years older, fifth year. Pretty and fit. She had brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, and was wearing crimson and black robes with fingerless brown leather gloves that went up her forearms with protections. She was floating near upright on her broom very low down.

"I'm Katie Bell, Gryffindor Chaser," she introduced herself, offering her hand for Morgana to shake.

Morgana stepped closer, taking her hand and surprising the older girl as she kissed her exposed fingers. "Morgana Evans," she introduced herself while Katie was blushing fiercely. "But you can address me, as your empress or queen," she finished with a spark of power in her eyes.

Katie was blushing more at that as she absently nodded. "Umm… sure, M-My Empress," she agreed, "a-and I mean no disrespect but our team captain doesn't trust you not to try stealing our moves, so…"

"No problem, baby," Morgana was quick to agree and Daphne could see the occasional nervous glances from the rest of the team. "Come along Daphne, Stormy," she said leading them off before blowing a kiss and wink at the older girl.

After that Daphne walked Morgana around the castle, showing her where all of her classes would take place before they finally reached the Music Club. Morgana seemed to be having a good time, so it was with a grimace that Daphne pulled open the music room door, as she should have guessed that the date would not have been completely trouble free.

There was a fight going on. Inside Ginny Weasley had knocked out a boy with a punch by the look of his bruised eye. She had another two pinned to the far wall with her wand while another had been about to attack her before the door was pulled open and everything paused to look at them in surprise.

Near Ginny was Daphne's sister. Astoria was in a tangle with two girls on the floor, teeth on one of the girls' arm as she was not afraid to bite her enemies. Next to them were a few other unconscious boys and Sparkler.

Sparkler was in human form hissing angrily. She was cute and small. She looked as if she was around Daphne's age, and was wearing a purple top, hoodie, and hipsters, bare foot. Her purple hair was short. She had two boys pinned to the wall with her small hands around their throats while they struggled to breath. Her sharp nails piercing their skin with tiny trails on blood dripping down.

Three girls and four boys were pinned to the floor with sparks of dark purple electricity. They struggled but looked as if they were not in any pain, other than from bruises forming from where they had been beaten up. None of the other Music Club members looked like they wanted to go near her as her deep purple eyes sparkled with her anger.

"Hey, Gin!" Morgana chimed out as if it was perfectly normal to see things like that going on.

Ginny looked over and smiled, letting her captured morons drop. "Morgana!" she chimed out pleased to see her. She nonchalant left her attackers be to give Morgana a hug. "Come on Sparkler! Tori! Let's leave these morons to their silly little club!"

Sparkler looked at her with a pout before lobbing the boys to the floor and skipping over as she turned into a little squirrel, joining her sister on Morgana's free shoulder.

Astoria shrugged as she let go of the girls who jumped her and stood with her sister and new friends where she would not have to be bothered by morons any longer. The girls she had been grappling had fallen to the floor as she left them. Daphne thought it was good to know that her sister had been kicking their butts.

Morgana smirked as she looked in the room, eyes sparkling. "Ever touch my sisters again," she said dangerously. She clicked her fingers and a flash of blue light boomed into the room. The windows shattered an exploded outwards. The club members screamed and cried out in panic before they were left in wide-eyed terror. Those under the static binds had even been freed with just a touch of Morgana's power.

"And that was me not even trying!" she growled out before slamming the door behind her as she was the last to step outside. "You girls shouldn't play with douche bags like them. Stick to our club of-," she trailed off. She looked like she did not have the correct word.

"Awesome?" Astoria suggested with a grin as she was holding Ginny's hand while Daphne was still holding Morgana's after witnessing that cool show of power, as they walked towards the Great Hall so they could hopefully get some breakfast.

"Yeah. I like that. Awesome," she agreed, grinning.

Meanwhile, watching as the quartet of girls leave the clubroom corridor was Professor Anna Rose. She hid in the shadows of a hidden corridor. Her cool blue eyes were cold as she watched the girls leave. Her eyes lingered on the rear of each of the girls in turn, thoughtful, lingering more on their future queen.

"Everything is coming together," she mumbled to herself. "These fools make this too easy. Messing with us isn't very healthy," she said as the girls rounded a corner and out of sight.

She moved from her hiding spot and walked over to the music room. Opening the door. They all looked relieved before they saw her cold expression.

"For that disgraceful attack, and racism," she spoke whimsically with a cold smirk. "All of the boys in this room shall be sharing all of Saturday with Mr. Filch cleaning the school corridors. All of the girls will be sharing detention with me! I have some things I could use some servants for, for the day. If any of you are late for your detentions, you will regret it. You will arrive at seven in the morning and will not finish until you are told you can leave. Understand!?"

They were all quick at nodding their heads vigorously. They did not try to blame the others as she made it clear she had seen what happened. She had been waiting for Morgana's tour to end here, to observe her. The fight was only an added prize. She found it mildly amusing how stupid some of these people could be.

She would have stepped in to stop it before if one of Morgana's familiars had not turned up and started flooring them. Then with Ginny's talent she had not needed to when Morgana turned up and showed them why messing with a girls 'sisters' was a bad idea.

"Now tidy up this mess and repair the glass or I'll have to inform your parents and send home bills for the damage," she said to their horror as she turned and left them to it.

She hid her smirk as she was enjoying this. Not only that but Saturday she would have several girls all day long doing all of her work and pampering her, so she wouldn't have to do anything Saturday. She would have to check out some of the older girls' runology grades. Maybe she could get them to mark up her third year's homework.

Anna took a walk toward breakfast in the Great Hall. She was surprised she had caught up with Morgana and her girls in the Entrance Hall when she heard a loud screech from one of her most loathed bullies. He was bigoted. That was what she hated about him the most. If she could get away with actually slapping some sense into him, she would have been happy. Well happier. Well, happier if she could get away with beating him to death.

"GINNY!" he roared out at the top of his lungs while Ginny and her friends had reached the bottom of the stairs.

Ginny looked at him, confused. "Ronald, what now?" she asked as the whole Entrance Hall had gone quiet where that small first year, Tabitha stood waiting for Morgana and the girls with Tracey Davis and Felicity Smoke with her holding her small hands.

"What do you think you're doing with filthy Slytherins!?" he demanded, fists clenched, vibrating with rage. "Then that bitch, Potter! She is nothing but evil, and trouble! She attacked a teacher!"

"And I'm giving her a detention for that, Mr. Weasley!" Professor Anna Rose interrupted as she moved to stand behind the girls with her arms folded over her bust. "If you don't think detention with me is good enough. I don't care!" she said coldly. He looked up the stairs where she stood on the second to bottom step. "Now. Twenty points from Gryffindor for using such foul language in front of me!"

"B-but!" he stuttered out, enraged. "That bitch-."

"And another twenty points from you for using such foul language in front of young ladies," she interrupted to his horror. "Also, another twenty for daring to call a young lady a bitch," she said, hiding her humour. "Also, twenty points for causing a commotion and making a fool out of Gryffindor House. I also believe that a detention with Filtch this Saturday is in order. You will be at his office with his other cleaners at seven in the morning, and you will not leave until he allows you. Understand?"

"Gutted, dipshit!" Morgana said, snickering.

"Understand?" Professor Rose demanded as she ignored the interruption.

"But she just-!" he roared out angrily.

"I don't care!" she snapped, startling him she moved around the girls, cold blue eyes glaring at him frostily. "Understand Mr. Weasley!?" she commanded and he paled as he nodded his head frantically. "Now get out of my sight!" she ordered. He did not need telling twice as he quickly turned and fled from her before she took more points or gave him another detention.

Professor Rose turned to the girls and gave them a nod. "Run along now and get some breakfast," she said before walking passed them and into the Great Hall.

"I think I really like that woman," Morgana muttered to her friends. They nodded their heads in agreement while they walked over to join Tabitha, Tracey, and Felicity.

The first year was soon glompped onto Morgana's free arm, smiling widely. "That was odd, Lady Morgana!" she chimed cheerfully while Morgana could only nod while shrugging. "Why was that boy being mean to Miss. Ginny?" she asked, curious.

"Unfortunately that's my brother," Ginny answered for herself. "He's an idiot, don't worry about him. Let's go to breakfast," she said looking in the hall. "Luna's waiting for us at the Ravenclaw table," she added waving back as Luna waved for their attention and they were all quick in heading over to begin the rest of their day.

 **0oo00oo0**

Cassandra Hayden was rightfully nervous and felt an odd pang in her chest when she saw the empress that Saturday morning with all of her friends as Luna Lovegood waved them over towards them. She just happened to be sitting opposite the blonde haired weirdo, which made her more nervous as they were going to sit with them too.

Morgana Potter… or Evans, whatever was already being known as the Storm Queen, or Empress of Lightning, whichever one people liked better, she was not too sure, what the outcome of that would be in the end. Many people in the school were already starting to show signs that they were afraid of her while some were being openly supportive, submissive, or hostile. Many believed that Morgana was going to be the next dark thing.

Cassandra, or Casey as she preferred for short had even heard some morons saying that Lady Morgana was going to become like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and start murdering muggle-born mage. The odd things was that those pure-bloods sprouting off stuff like that were convinced and convincing muggle-born students.

Their idiocy was astounding as it was clear that Morgana Evans. The magical world's first and only queen did not give a crap about blood-status. Casey doubted that Morgana had even heard about blood-status before arriving in the magical world. She was obviously brighter than that. She could build a more powerful kickarse army if she used any mage no matter their background.

However, she shuddered at the thought. Morgana was going to be staying in Ravenclaw tower with Casey tonight. She had been a bitch to Luna since they started Hogwarts and now she felt like she was going to get her punishment.

Looking to her left and right Casey was surprised as she looked up to see her two, supposed best friends fleeing from the table and the hall. She could not hold in her gulp as Morgana and girls had reached the table.

The empress herself smiled at Casey as she moved around to her side. That little first year muggle-born Slytherin followed her happily holding her hand. How anyone could consider that muggle-born hate was beyond her. It was obvious that Morgana was caring for the small first year and even loved her, but that did not mean she was not dangerous. Casey had heard some disturbing rumours about what happened to a load of Slytherin boys who threatened them. Not that she thought to care about how many Slytherin boys she would beat up, but she did not want to be beaten.

Morgan sat the first year, Tabitha, she thought, down one side of Casey and took the seat the other side while looking as if she had not a care in the world while she was becoming something so much more to the people than anyone would have expected, herself included. Morgana was the wizarding world's saviour, and maybe that was why certain people were bowing out of her way. Casey knew that Dumbledore, the ministry, and the pure-bloods (mainly purists) would try to fight against her eventually, as they would not want to have all of their corrupt power taken from them.

Casey wasn't stupid, far from it, she was in Ravenclaw for a reason, and not like some who asked the sorting hat as she knew that it was really up to the students where they went. She knew that Dumbledore in his 'benevolence' was not the nice old man he pretended to be. If he were then Morgana Evans would have been a nice well looked after girl who was not out for vengeance against him. She was also sure that Dumbledore was a lying and conniving snake in a lion skin jacket.

Dumbledore controlled people by giving off that 'Merlin' vibe and they believed that in some kind of huge grand scheme of things that Dumbledore knew what was best even if they couldn't see how right then. Dumbledore conned them into believing that, but Casey's mother was a psychoanalyst for Interpol and the EU working on cross boarder murders, which even included terrorist activity. So Casey had picked up a lot over the years.

Casey was certain that Dumbledore had some serious problems, and her mother agreed with that. Her mother was a muggle-born that couldn't get work with the magical UK, so she went back to school and joined the police force while continuing to study, and now worked all over the place, mainly all over Europe. She tended to go after the more – odd murders since eight times out of ten they were magical world related, which was why she tended to work closely with the International Confederation of Wizards.

That was how she knew that Dumbledore was high up on their watch list. It was also, why she learnt occlumency because she knew a little more than she was supposed to, some classified stuff, and her mother was always warning her to stay back from Dumbledore, or stay on his 'light' side or be labelled dark. However, now with Morgana around she supposed that so many people will be 'poked' into the 'dark' camp that it became a moot point.

She forced a small smile on her lips in welcome, as she was still nervous and rightfully scared of Morgana, rightfully so, until she knew she was in the green with the girl and out of the amber. She hoped Luna had not told her she grassed on her for the little threat. She would not have if she realised that Morgana was really a new power. She mildly wondered what her mother would make of Morgana. Casey could not make heads or tails yet because she was so contradictory.

Ginny Weasley had followed them around, taking the seat next to Morgana, smirking at Casey, which caused her cheeks to light up, but it was not a mean smirk so she took that as a good sign. The other girls sat around Luna, not caring that they were Slytherins sitting at the Ravenclaw. It was something out of the ordinary as before rivalries or hate ran too deep.

Casey got a good look around as she noticed that some Gryffindors were openly and hatefully glaring at them, but more so Ravenclaws until Morgana looked towards them, blue sparks in her glowing electric coated green eyes and the Ravenclaws at least looked away. They had better self-preservation instincts than the Gryffindors did. Plus, some of them were actually in Ravenclaw because they were smart, and others because of house stereotyping studied harder than they would have, so they managed to get bright through knowledge.

After all, Gryffindors did some stupid things. They run off into trouble without giving the consequences a moment of thought. That was why they were the worse house, and they were not very bright while following Dumbledore around as if they were very bad smells.

Morgana turned back to Casey with a radiant smile, leaning close. "Good morning, Casey!" she purred, close to her ear. Casey let out an involuntary shiver as her warm breath caressed her inner ear and had to wonder how a girl could make her feel that naughty when she hadn't done more than greet her.

Casey looked to her. She was nervous, and shaky. However, if she left her with the impression that she would be her good girl maybe she would get off lightly. She did not to be on this girl's wrong side, ever if she could help it. Especially after hearing, that she had beaten up a whole lot of Slytherin boys the night before, and more that morning.

"G-good morning, umm… Y-Your Majesty!" she quickly said, nearly holding her breath as she waited for her to respond. Morgana was surprised by the royal address but did not look displeased with its use while the other girls giggled.

Morgana's smile widened slightly. "I like that Casey!" she exclaimed while some of the other girls giggled more.

Casey could only take that as a good sign. Well she hoped it was a good sign. She would hate for this to be a bad sign. What would happen to her if this were just the tip of a bad sign if she reached the very centre? Would that be the end of her? Would she actually kill her? Would she keep her as a pet like one of those adorable little squirrels sitting on the table with a plate of breakfast each?

"Miss. Evans!"

They were interrupted from breakfast by the squeaky voice of the head of Ravenclaw. He was small. He had a long beard and long white hair with a bald scalp.

Morgana looked to him with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Well normally we don't allow pets to… eat… on… the… table…" he trailed his words to a slow stop.

The pets shocked Casey too as they poofed into stormy clouds, falling back to emerge as young girls no older than she was, or the rest of their group. They were wearing purple hipsters, tee shirts and hoodies, like muggles would wear, but they did not have on shoes.

The grey/purple skinned identical twin girls with short deep, ruffled purple hair pulled their plates over as they sat the other side of Ginny and continued their breakfast.

"They are house trained, so I don't see the problem," Morgana pointed out to the baffled man as the pets both looked to him with smug fangy-toothed grins with little sparks of purple to their dark stormy purple/blue eyes.

"O-kay then," the small Professor said, baffled as he wandered back to the teachers table.

Casey looked to the other teachers. McGonagall watched the whole things with a tired look in her eyes. She looked as if she had expected something weird when Flitwick had seen fit to reprimand Morgana, and Casey could not blame her.

Next to her, Dumbledore looked more worried than ever. She could blame him for lots of things, but not for fearing Morgana, and the future with her at the epicentre of the magical world. Casey felt the urge to attack him for what she heard about the way he had treated their saviour.

Casey had heard that Dumbledore had given her to her muggle family. However, they were not just a nice muggle family. They were racists. The (in most cases) Slytherin equivalent to the muggle world. She was not a sweet young girl who had been looked after in a nice home with nice thing, but a girl who had to grow up and conquer all just to stay sane.

However, Dumbledore's foolishness and ignorance would be his downfall. Casey was not sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing, as she would always say. She was smart. She was even a bit of a bookworm, though nothing compared to Hermione Granger as Casey understood that books were not always correct. Casey had always enjoyed learning new things. She supposed she had been jealous of Luna because she could still dream and imagine. She still believed in the new and interesting things that might exist.

Casey was a half-blood. Her father was a muggle, but he died when she was young. However, she had lived in the muggle world all her life, growing up with muggle things, and muggle friends. Tell them they were a mage. They would accept after proof, but. Really, Luna's conspiracies and stuff could be looked at the same way as telling a muggle-born they have magic.

If Luna proved herself right, and Casey and everyone else wrong, they would be highly embarrassed. Casey had forgotten to imagine, hope, and look forward. She looked to Luna, and felt bad. She always looked to her and felt bad about the way she had been acting towards her when they should have been close friends. She just could not help herself. She was jealous, and foolish.

Turning her eyes from the potential child abusing nutter she saw Professor Sinistra silently snickering as Flitwick had retaken his seat telling them what happened, even though they had seen. Then that weird rune teacher, Professor Rose was eyeing her table with dark, dangerous looking blue eyes.

That teacher gave Casey the creeps sometimes. She did not think anybody could read her, or know what she was up-to. She could not help but wonder what she had planned for Morgana's detention. Casey had heard she had used girls as servants so that she did not have to do anything. Casey could not see Morgana letting her live through trying to pull that with her.

"A kiss for your thoughts!" Morgana suddenly whispered in Casey's ear. She jumped, blushing as she spun in her seat to come near nose to nose with her. "I know. Professor Anna Rose. Hard to get what she is up to. She is up to something. I can't wait to find out what."

Casey could feel her cheeks heating up brightly as she looked into Morgana's eyes that close up. It was like staring into a storm cloud. Casey could see the blue sparks dancing within the green, tiny and nearly unnoticeable before she looked away, too embarrassed to keep looking into the void beyond her soul.

"I-I guess!" she replied as she realised Morgana was waiting for an answer.

Morgana smiled wider than ever. "Well girls, breakfast is done. Shall we get out of here? Find something fun to do?" she asked while the other girls nodded and the purple twins were back on Morgana's shoulders in squirrel form in moments.

Casey was half hoping that Morgana would just take the other girls and leave her by herself, but to her horror, Morgana took Casey's hand and dragged her up without any effort. Morgana did not let Casey go as they left the Great Hall and left down the steps of the Entrance Hall for a walk.

"Here Luna. She's your girlfriend," Morgana said smiling and Luna eagerly took Casey's free hand as Morgana let her go, giggling. Casey was surprised that she held on in return, blushing her brightest as Luna latched onto her arm.

The little first year was nearly in Morgana's arms a second later. "Where are we going Miss. Morgana?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't know," she answered thoughtfully. "But… maybe we should find a club room somewhere in school where no one will disturb us. So we can all get together, mixed houses without the commotion during our spare time?"

"That's a great idea!" Ginny agreed, nodding eagerly. "But where are we going to find a place like that. I doubt the teachers will let us have anywhere."

"I know a place!"

They were startled, as they had been passing a large tree by the lake. The merpeople had gone from where Casey saw them earlier carving up the giant squid that Morgana had killed.

She was taller than the rest of them. Older too. Guessing Casey would say she was sixteen. She was wearing a long black robe with the lining yellow. It was Hufflepuff colours with the Hufflepuff badge with a silver prefect badge next to it. However, that was where her school attire ended, as it was left open, Casey's mouth opened too.

Her robe breezed behind her. She leant up against the tree with confidence with a light tan, and a smirk on her lips. Her hair was auburn, trailing neat and tidy, tied back, down her back to her waist. She was wearing silver framed glasses around her green eyes.

She was wearing a tight corset around her body. It was bound crimson leather around her ribs and abs tied with black. Around her very generous breasts was white material that showed some flesh of her lightly tan chest. She wore tight crimson leather short shorts around her small tight butt.

The girl had a black belt around her waist with a long black half-skirt attached, hanging to her ankles fading into red at the bottom. She wore shin high black leather boots tied with crimson lace.

If Casey was not seeing what she was seeing with her own eyes and she had her robe done up she would have never imagined that she would be so risqué. She was beautiful, but she had a nerdy look to her style, neck up at least. She would look as if she studied more than Casey, or any Ravenclaw did and she was in Hufflepuff.

"Whoa," Morgana said with a creeping grin as she left Tabitha staring with her little mouth hanging open and approached the girl. Casey could see that Morgana swaggering forward had deflated the new girls sails a bit but she was not backing down from whatever that was supposed to be.

"Morgana Evans. My Queen of Clouds!" the girl addressed her with a bow. Well that title was a new one as none of them had heard it before, but it was only day two at school. "I believe I have a place for these… meetings. It is hidden away, and only people of the… female variety can get in," she said with a small smile as she buttoned up her robes, suddenly looking like the nerd over the 'slutty nerd' she was before. "I have a reputation as a… good girl to keep. Meet me here in one hour," she said as she offered Morgana a slip of parchment.

Morgana accepted it with a curious frown before the girl walked off at a brisk pace back to the castle. Morgana returned to the other girls a few moments later and gave the parchment to Tracey Davis.

"You know where that is?" she asked, curious.

Tracey nodded, as she looked it over. "Yeah. Its apart of the school that is not used. That whole tower is off limits as far as I know. I suppose there would be plenty of places to hide a secret club."

Casey did not want to be a part of a secret cult of girls, but she was left with no choice as Luna was happily dragging her along with her. She could only sigh and try not to whimper. But she supposed if she had gotten to see Luna smile like that – why had she never known that her smile was so radiant and beautiful?

"Don't worry Casey," Luna startled her, smirking at her. "I'll take good care of you."

Casey grimaced as they were led back into the castle. "I-I'm not sure whether that is a good thing or not," she replied wondering whether she should even care. This was getting so complicated. She had thought that Morgana was going to spank her, or something for her punishment. It had not crossed her mind that Morgana would give her to Luna for the adorable blonde girl to keep and own.

Not that that was particularly a bad thing. Maybe a good thing. It would. She did not know. Be interesting to let another girl dictate what she did. The idea of that being Luna. With her eccentricity. She could not for the life of her imagine what she would end up doing, except perhaps naughty things if this 'cult' was as blatant as she thought it was when so up close.

She was in her own head confusing herself for so long that she hadn't noticed until it was too late that they had ventured into a dark and dusty part of the castle. It had cobwebs and dirty windows all over, keeping the light dull. Casey found herself holding onto Luna tighter, and Luna smiled more, cuddling Casey's arm into her chest.

"This place is kind of creepy!" Ginny said as she held onto Daphne Greengrass' hand, while Daphne held her sisters and Tracey Davis was up front with Felicity Smoke. "I hope this 'secret' place isn't filthy, and or a trap by that slutty nerd with the leather fetish!"

"It's here!" Tracy interrupted while she and Felicity were looking over the map.

They had pulled to a stop and Morgana let go of her first year, leaving her to glomp onto Luna's free hand and moving over to them, looking over the point on the map.

"So it's behind this door?" she asked, curious.

"Umm… that door is only a painting," Felicity commented thoughtfully.

"I didn't expect you this fast!"

She was there. To the side. Casey was startled, but Morgana, Ginny, and surprisingly Luna had looked before she spoke. She had her robe open again. Showing off her beautiful body underneath. In her leather. She moved towards them and Morgana gestured towards the large golden framed painting.

Casey watched in amazement as she reached into the painting and opened the painting door, but no door came out like a 3D TV would show, but the 3D was just inwards, in depth. It led into a huge glass staircase that led down and around to somewhere off canvass.

"It's all yours, My Lady!" the girls said with a submissive bow.

"What's your name?" Morgana suddenly asked startling her and her girls.

The new girl was finally blushing with a sheepish smile.

"Umm… oops. I knew there was something I forgot," she said, embarrassed. "Sorry. Don't let the intellectual look over my clothes fool you. I'm not the smartest girl around. Don't get me wrong, I'm not stupid. I get good grades, but I work hard for them."

"And your name is?" Ginny asked.

This lit her cheeks up further.

"Right," she said impishly. "I'm Erica Lane," she said doing a twirl with her robe flowing up before bowing. "Pure-blood magician extraordinaire!" she said while smiling widely.

"Wow. Girl has style!" Morgana said. That caused all her girls to look at her as if she had lost her sense of style. "And a delicious looking ass!" she added, which caused many double takes as that was probably what she meant by 'style' in the first place.

"Why thank you My Lady!" she chimed out smugly. "Now follow me to the wonders within!" she finished as she stepped into the door as if it was not in a painting.

It was odd to see. She did not suddenly look like she was a painting, but then the staircase did not either. The rest of the painting did, however. It was quite amazing. Casey had to admit that she had never seen anything quite like it before. If this was a secret entrance. It was the coolest in the whole school. The best bit of magic she had seen before.

Casey watched, as Morgana did not hesitate in stepping through to the glass stairs the other side. "Whoa, you guys have to see this!" she declared from the other side as clear as if she was standing across a normal door threshold.

The others started walking through with Casey, Luna, and Tabitha bringing up the rear. Casey had to let her mouth fall open. It was as if she had just entered an evil supervillain lair. The place was cool blue glass crystal leading down the stairs. The walls were blues and creams with paintings of woman and girls of all ages, none moving all over the walls.

Some of the paintings showed girls in Hogwarts uniforms. However, some were different. Some of the older girls wore white bands around their upper arms. They had either green, blue, yellow, or red pentagrams on them with some words in Latin.

The 'common room' was impressive beyond what Casey could have thought, and was absolutely massive. It had varnished cherry wood floors leading to a stone 'beach', as there was a huge lagoon like pool to one side.

Looking from the water the seated areas had big wide leather couches and chairs with comfortable fluffy rugs and coffee tables. They circled a large fireplace that was in a huge round support pillar circling with the pillar. The fire was not lit, and it did not look like it had been lit in years.

There were large semi-tinted windows lining the walls. The place gave off an aura of inside and outside at the same time. It even had a large beautifully kept garden near the 'lake'. There were doors heading off to what could only be dorms and other places such as bathrooms.

There was a second layer, spanning around with bookshelves full of books with tables and chairs for study. Casey was slowly walking down the stairs as Erica closed the door behind them and followed with a wide smile.

"This place is freckling awesome, but why is this here?" Morgana asked, looking to Erica for an explanation. "Was there supposed to be a fifth house that was too awesome or something?"

"Na, nothing like that," she said wiggling her way to Morgana, sliding her arms around the younger girl. "The Covenant of Witches used to have such power before Dumbledore arrived at the school. He got too much power. Sway over families, parents. Eventually parents would not allow their daughters into the Covenant. They forbid it.

"It had once been a great honour," she said with a shrug. "The Covenant has lost so much power now it's ridiculous. My mothers are both two of the last members. Having been born in. Me. I guess I just wanted to be a part of something new. With you Mistress Morgana. We all thought, the members that are left, that maybe there was something worthwhile."

Erica leaned down and kissed Morgana caste on her lips. The other girls all blushed, but it was only brief. "They told me about this old place. It's ours. It has magic's to self-clean, and keep it neat. We figured someone like you would need a place. Away from the likes of Dumbledore.

"The old basket case has been trying to find this place for as long as my mothers were at school. Much longer in fact. Probably as long as he has been at school, looking for its secrets," she said as she pulled back from Morgana, amused smile on her lips. "He is terrified of you! Who could blame him? You're incredible!"

"I know," she agreed as she walked over to the nearest couch with a blast of blue sparks sliding around her, lifting her skirt slightly in a breeze before she flopped down onto the couch, and powered down. "I think I'm going to like hanging out here, but we need some TV's and stereos and things."

"They won't work at Hogwarts!" Astoria informed her.

"Don't worry about that girl'!" Erica interrupted with a smug grin. "I'm sure I can get something sorted. After all, the Covenant may be near gone. They still have quite the wealth we can skim for some new things."

"I like your thinking girl!" Morgan said as Erika sat down next to her, and before the older girl could react, Morgana was sliding up onto her lap, arms around her neck, grinning as she sat, legs either side of her waist, and her nose nearly touching Erika's. "But for now, let's have some fun, shall we?" she asked while Erika grinned in agreement as she stroked her hands around Morgana, grabbing, squeezing her butt, running her hands up her skirt to her white panties beneath.

"Best thing to do in your secret girls only club," she said as Morgana's lips collided with hers.

Casey could only blush as they watched them making out. It was hot and cute and Casey could not believe that they were so blatant about it.

That day. That night. They would be forever ingrained into Casey's hearts most-fondest memories.

 **0oo00oo0**

"It's the first day of classes!" Tabitha chimed out cheerily as she skipped into the Great Hall wearing her school uniform and robes. She was with Felicity, Tracy, and Daphne as they were nice enough to walk with her as her most favourite person ever, Miss. Morgana, Lady Saviour, or whatever people were calling her that morning had headed out of their new and super awesome tower ahead of them.

It was their first ever day of classes – well Tabitha's at least. She could not wait to see what they got to learn. Miss. Saviour (she liked that new one some older Hufflepuff girls were calling her when they passed them in the Entrance Hall) said that Tabitha should make a couple of girlfriends though, her own age, from her house to play with. Though, Morgana did say she would be happy to go with Tabitha to all of their classes together since she was still a first year until she caught up.

Tabitha could secretly admit that she had been highly embarrassed a lot over the weekend, but she was very happy with her new friends. They were nice to her, and looked after her, even though most of the older boys and girls in Slytherin house didn't like her because she was a muggle-born student; they obeyed Morgana or something like that. She just hoped that she could find some first year girls her age that weren't damaged by the silly stereotyping. Tabitha would have liked to believe that like with Daphne and her other older Slytherin girl friends that some of the younger girls, or at least one, would be nice and want to be her bestest best friend.

Looking around the hall to find her saviour she was startled as someone grabbed her shoulders from behind, rubbing them a little. Tabitha looked up to see that it was her newest Hufflepuff friend, Erika. She liked her as she was really fun. She had her hair up in a messy bun and was wearing her glasses and full robe set, smiling down at Tabitha.

"You have a good first day now Shortcake," she said while rubbing her shoulders, which felt very nice. She turned to Tabitha's three chaperones, grinning at them, which caused them to blush. "You three stay out of trouble until we can hang," she said which caused some amused grinning before she turned back to Tabitha. "The Thunder Witch is at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, Ginny, and Casey if you guys were wondering, so I'll let you go," she said using another silly nickname. "I have to get back to prefect-ing and stuff. Got a rep as a good girl to keep," she finished giving Tabitha a quick hug before hurrying off into the hall to the Hufflepuff table.

Tabitha looked over and grinned as she saw Miss. Morgana at the Ravenclaw table to one end. She was quick to rush over with the other girls following her. Miss. Ginny saw Tabitha coming and smiled, moving over to let her sit between her and Miss. Morgana, which was nice because she got to sit with them both, which she did giddily. Tracey, Daphne, and Felicity sat opposite, and though got some glares from Gryffindors the Ravenclaws didn't seem to care that they were Slytherins at the Ravenclaw table any more

Miss. Morgana gave Tabitha a grin and a one armed hug before Miss. Ginny did the same the other side so she was very happy as she dished herself some breakfast. However, she noticed that Miss. Morgana was staring at a girl across from her in Ravenclaw colours. She was pretty with brown skin. Tabitha was pretty certain that she was Asian or something like that, and she was sitting, eating her breakfast nervously.

"Are you Indian?" Morgana suddenly asked which caused some embarrassed blushing from all around as that wasn't the sort of conversation opener that was readily accepted, but Tabitha knew that no one would say anything about that.

The Asian girl looked up sharply with wide eyes and a deep blush. "N-no... I was born in Wales a-actually, but m-my parents came from Bangladesh... and well... it's hard when you're magic in some places," she answered while looking frightened.

"So," Morgana muttered, as she looked the girl over more carefully. "No religious... anything," she commented thoughtfully.

"We-," she said blushing. "Umm... well witches and wizards when you know... you have all of this power tend to lose faith from what my father says, as long as there is love, happiness, and companionship, or something like that, and then we have our own traditions and belief's too. He was muggle-born, which was lucky, or unlucky depending on your point of view. At least it wasn't mum. I've heard of muggle parents killing girls because they hate the magic and-," she stopped, blushing further and squirming under Morgana's interested gaze, but Tabitha was actually curious now too. "My mum was a pureblood, so she was lucky, didn't have a bad time, but dad wanted out of all that so they moved to the UK."

"Wow, that is a pretty amazing story... umm-," Morgana paused with a sheepish grin before offering her hand. "Oops, forgot to ask you name. I'm Plasma Burn," she said laughing while some other girls snickered as she gave herself a new name because she thought it was all hilariously amusing. The Asian girl nervously took her hand, shaking it and looking relieved when she wasn't shocked.

"P-Padma, Padma Patil," she quickly said as Morgana let her hand go.

The Lightning Witch laughed, rolling those stunning eyes of hers. "I don't go around hurting people for the fun of it, you know," she said with a small grin. "Anyway, I'm sure we'll get to become great friends, so no need to worry."

"S-sorry," she replied quickly, spilling out her words in a rush. "But I've heard rumours that you're crazy or something."

"One person's crazy is another's interesting!" Miss. Ginny piped in helpfully while Tabitha giggled with some of their friends, as Padma didn't know how to respond by that odd look on her face.

"Anyway, we should get to classes!" Daphne interrupted with a small grin as Professor Flitwick the head of Ravenclaw had even the non-Ravenclaws class sheets, handing them over with a smile. He was probably happy that no one was bothering Miss. Morgana any more, and that greasy one was just sitting at the teachers table, glaring and sulking at the same time, which Tabitha had never thought possible until now.

"Let's see here," Miss. Electricity said as she looked at her sheet before grinning. "Hey Shortcake, we have transfiguration first thing, so that will be fun, what do the rest of you guys have?"

"I have Defence against the Dark Arts with that new guy," Ginny said gesturing the teachers table. Tabitha honestly hadn't noticed him. He looked older than he probably was with greying brown hair, but smiled down at their table when he noticed them looking over at him. Tabitha thought she remembered hearing the old man with the beard and bad Gandalf impression mention him at the Welcoming Feast: Professor Remus Lupin, or something.

"Herbology...!" Felicity said, as she looked her sheet over. "Which we share with Ravenclaw, so, Padma, right?" she asked to make sure, and she nodded quickly. "Do you want to walk with us, or find your Ravenclaw friends?"

"Umm..." she looked around to see the hall had drastically emptied and lots of Ravenclaws that might have been friends had already left her with them, but Tabitha was certain she would make an awesome new friend. "Well, okay, but this will be the first time I've ever hung out with Slytherins before, but dad is always telling me and my sister try not to label anyone we don't know just because other's do. I guess he knows what it was like."

"You have a sister?" The Mistress of the Sky asked, surprised, and Tabitha thought it was fun to make up new names for Miss. Morgana too.

"She's in Gryffindor," Ginny surprisingly answered for her, grinning as they all started standing, finishing off any scraps they had left as they were all growing young ladies, and they had to have energy to burn off. "They're identical twins," she added, which seemed to please Morgana greatly before she turned to Tabitha with a grin.

"Well, anyway, Shortcake, let's get to class before we're late and have to suffer through some meaningless reprimand," she said, taking Tabitha's small left hand in her right. Tabitha held her hand back tightly as she waved to the other girls as they left the hall together and everyone went their separate ways. Ginny, Luna and Casey went up some stairs, and Tracey, Felicity, Daphne, and Padma left out of the huge doors in the Entrance Hall as herbology was outside, and Morgana and Tabitha walked straight on towards where Morgana said the transfiguration class was as Miss. Daphne had given her a tour.

"Miss. Morgana," Tabitha quickly said after a few moments when she realised something. "Umm, will I be okay. We kind of just played and been all Jell-O-y all weekend, and played, and I didn't even open a book, so what if she asks me a question?" she asked her as the closer they got the more she was worrying.

Morgana looked at her, laughing while she blushed as Tabitha admired her beauty. "Don't be silly sweets; it's our first day, and first year. They shouldn't expect much out of us. If you are asked a question, just say you don't know and I'm sure she'll just tell us. After all, that is how people learn and teach. One person says I don't know, the other person does, and then explains it."

Tabitha sighed in relief and smiled. "Thanks Miss-tress!" she chimed sing-song with relief and happiness, "you made me feel much better."

"Of cause... that is what the best-of-sisters do," Morgana replied while grinning at her as they stopped by a door just as the later bell for classes rang. Morgana crouched and pulled Tabitha into a hug with a small peak on the lips, and she couldn't not melt, hugging and kissing her back before she stood up straight and leading Tabitha into the classroom, as it was full of other first years from Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

"Miss. Evans, you and your friend are cutting the line pretty fine!" Professor McGonagall said from the front of the class with narrowed eyes.

"Well you see," Morgana said while leading Tabitha to the two empty seats next to a small girl with a Slytherin patch and oriental features, letting Tabitha sit in the middle next to her. She figured Miss. Morgana thought she should try to make a new friend, and the girl was cute too with a nice smile, and almost as small as her, so that was a bonus. "There was this old lady and she needed help crossing the street, so Tabby and I couldn't just walk by without doing something."

McGonagall looked flabbergasted while many of the students, Tabitha included bit their lips to keep from giggling aloud and getting into trouble. However, Tabitha was surprised to see McGonagall's lips twitch slightly.

"For that Miss. Evans," she said as she looked at her patch. Morgana was wearing a Slytherin uniform like Tabitha's, which was why she was with Slytherins, and she said she liked the green as it brought out the green in her eyes. "I'll give Slytherin a point for originality, and I must say as excuses go, quite amusing," she said before bringing order to class and explaining something's about transfiguration.

They had apparently missed the teacher turning into a cat, or she should say into a person from a cat. It was a shame. Tabitha was sure that would have been awesome, but looking to Morgana she was certain that she would eventually figure that they would all be awesome if they could turn into animals, so she would have to wait awhile.

The teacher then went on to give them out their first-ever magical assignment with thirty minutes to spare, changing a matchstick into a needle.

Therefore, they went about it in quick time, and Tabitha was smiling as she watched the other first year next to her scrunching up her face, but her match never changed, and she pouted cutely as Tabitha giggled. She then laughed as Tabitha tried and did no better than she did, so they were both pouting cutely.

"I'm Tabitha," she introduced herself.

She blushed but politely took her offered handshake. "My name is Garnet," she replied with an accent. "I was born in Japan," she added as Tabitha was about to ask. She smiled at that. "Dad got a new job down here working on a top secret broom, but I guess it's not secret any more as it just came out," she said, and Tabitha knew she must have looked lost.

"The Firebolt," Morgana piped in, not looking away from her matchstick. "It was designed more for racing than quidditch, but I read in one of Ginny's broom books that it is to be the standard broom for the world cup next year. I would be more inclined to fly the Crimson Reign, or even Nimbus Launcher, or Nimbus Star! They're all designed for manoeuvrability and handling, but they're no slouches either, but of course not on par with the Firebolt's speed, but for quidditch pretty awesome! Brooms like Nimbus' Thousand series, and Firebolt are designed for speed, but still the Reign and Launcher are both faster than the Nimbus Two Thousand, and about as fast as a Two Thousand and One."

Garnet was nodding her head in agreement. "That's what daddy said when he heard about that. FireBrand makes brooms designed for racing, not silly ball games," she said with a nod of her head while Morgana distracted them as she said magical words and her matchstick changed from wood to metal. It was as if her words carried magic in their sound and her eyes lit up with some kind of golden light for a brief second.

"Very good Miss. Evans!" Professor McGonagall praised from where she watched at the front of the classroom. "Five points to Slytherin for that fine display. A little longer and I'm sure you will be ready to move on ahead of the class. I knew you had a lot of your mother inside you."

"Thanks I guess," she replied sheepishly. "I have some photos thanks to lard-ass, and my mum was smoking hot so I'll take that as a great compliment!" she said with a grin while it seemed McGonagall was going to ignore her rudeness towards a teacher.

Miss. Lightning turned her smile to Tabitha and Garnet a moment later as the class continued. "It's okay; I'll help you guys out. You need too... be more forceful, girls. Do not ask your magic to do something or we could be here forever. It's your power so tell it what you want it to do and I think with some practice it will obey you cuties!"

Tabitha nodded her head in determination, and tried the spell again, awed as she watched the wood tern a silver colour, and looking to her new friend Garnet she saw hers turn the same colour. They looked at each other with giant grins and high fived while giggling, and Tabitha knew that she would become best friends with this girl as they already got along so well.

Morgana was smiling at them prideful. "You'll get better babies. It also helps if you're more fluid in the movement of your wands, and more confident in the use of words. Words have a lot of power and meaning, okay, like this."

They watched with wide eyes as she moved her wand with such grace and beauty that they were awed with her grace. Then she spoke the magic words and everyone in the class seemed to pause as one and stare. The words had echoed and buzzed through everyone. They had all felt her power that time as she performed the magic with glowing gold eyes, and they watched as the matchstick turned into a perfect golden needle with little loop to tie the thread as the glow in her eyes faded to her normal green.

"I-incredible, Miss. Evans... take ten points for Slytherin!" McGonagall said in amazement as she realised that Dumbledore had real reason to fear her taking strength and power from him for herself and people, and maybe she would be the ultimate saviour.

Morgana smirked at Tabitha and Garnet, winking. Tabitha melted and had to take Garnet's hand to keep herself calm. Morgana was just that special, that important, and she was their sister. The way Garnet gripped her hand in return, she knew she realised that too.

It was during morning break that Morgana and Tabitha led all of the sheep they had accumulated in the form of the other Slytherin first year girls to Charms, not including Tabitha's new best friend Garnet in that as she was with her, happy and having fun to begin with.

It turned out that this jerk named Ronald Weasley had been chasing them with his friends trying to score some hexes as if hurting Slytherins two years younger than them was the greatest ever game, but his friends all backed off when they saw whom they were running too. Tabitha was startled they would flee to Miss. Morgana, but not surprised as if she didn't protect them, she knew no one would, but she knew her queen, she was such a nice person. However, Ronald didn't seem to see a threat, though his sister, Miss. Ginny looked amused and eagerly awaited the results.

Did he have such a bad memory that he didn't remember the day when Miss. Morgana beat up a teacher? Let's just say Ronald ran off crying as blood poured from his nose and their Slytherin dorm-mates stayed with them throughout break. Tabitha just hoped they would all become her new sisters, like Garnet had, even if she hadn't realised that yet. She was just happy they were all addressing Morgana with the proper respect that she deserved. Tabitha had to wonder what happened to the boys. They probably ran off and left the girls to fend for themselves like the cowards they no doubt were: losers.

Charms class was kind of fun. They had to levitate a feather. It sounded easier than it was. However, Miss. Lightning was very gifted, and Tabitha watched as her feather lifted from the desk they sat at with Garnet. Garnet was sitting next to Tabitha with open mouth, awed as they had tried, but got nothing but twitching feathers, which she should admit was great for their first real tries at charms. Morgana's eyes were alight with gold and every time she spoke the spell, they could feel the magic in her beautiful voice burning through them, and warning them that she had power.

"Brilliant, brilliant, Miss. Evans!" the tiny professor said in joy. "Five points to Slytherin, yes most impressive. Keep this up Miss. Potter and I'm sure by Christmas you'll have graduated to second year easily."

Tabitha wasn't the only one staring in awe that lunchtime. They were all sitting outside for a picnic that Miss. Morgana had set up. They had picnic baskets set up with large cooked hams, some sandwiches, salad, crisps, and juices. Tabitha would have to say it all looked so very appetising to her and her mouth was watering just looking at it.

"How did you get all of this stuff sent here from the house elves?" asked Miss. Ginny in awe as they sat in a secluded caught yard with a huge blanket stacked with enough food for twice as many girls. All of Tabitha's fellow Slytherin first year girls were with them, but she sat all snugly with her new best friend Garnet, happily talking and giggling together.

Morgana shrugged with a cheeky grin. "Let's just say your twin brothers are down one secret," she replied, sticking her tongue out smugly.

Tabitha giggled as she watched, but then her attention was turned to Luna as she was lying with her head comfortably in Cassandra's lap as the brown haired girl carefully fed herself and Luna. Cassandra was now wearing a thick black leather collar with a silver bird with electric volts around the nametag that Tabitha was sure said 'Property of Luna Lovegood' on it, but she couldn't be certain. It was nice to see that Casey was happy and contently in love with her girlfriend, and Tabitha thought that Casey might have been crushing on Miss. Luna for a while and teasing and bullying the kind blonde girl because she was so scared, but now she was happy.

"Damn, I bet it was a good secret too," Miss. Ginny answered as she flopped back on the grass with a dramatic sigh as her head landed on Felicities lap and the dark skinned girl absent-mindedly started stroking her hair back. "I wish I was as evil as you. I bet it was a very sneaky discovery. What was it anyway?" she finally asked eagerly sitting up again as she grabbed a sandwich, and near snuggled in Felicity's arms.

Lightning laughed with a smug grin. "I can't tell you babes… you'll have to find out for yourself. It's more fun that way," she said as she looked up to the bright sky and highest tower she could see of the school with thought in her expression. "I'm going to jump off of that later… wait which is the tallest tower? That one looks pretty tall."

"Y-you can d-do that Miss. Morgana!" Garnet cried out in worry with bubbly moist eyes. "You might h-hurt yourself," she said in concern.

Morgana laughed while rolling her eyes. "Don't be silly, sweetie," she retorted taking the Asian girls fingers gently between hers. "I could jump from the top of the Empire State Building and land on my feet without breaking a bone, but I meant to glide down using my powers because it's fun. I can create a magnetic pulse in my hands to use like thrusters, as though I can't fly, I can at least glide. I could probably take you for a ride if you would like to give it a try, piggyback style."

"Whoa, that's so cool," Tabitha couldn't help but cry out. "Can you take me, or I'll have to wait for broom lessons before I can do any awesome flying stuff!"

"You'll love flying Tabs," Miss. Ginny interrupted with a wide grin. "It's so much fun. Perhaps you'll learn to play Quidditch. It's more fun to play but it's still kind of fun screaming at players or the ref for being stupid while watching games too."

Tabitha giggled as she was cuddled up with Garnet as they continue lunch, and all ended up lounging around on the blanket in the sun after the house elves took away their scraps and left them to their relaxing, and she got to know Garnet more, along with some other Slytherin first year girls.

It was Professor Lupin's class last. Morgana hurriedly led Tabitha, Garnet, and their classmates to his classroom, taking seats together happily. Professor Lupin greeted them as they entered his classroom. Tabitha felt sorry for the poor guy. He had obviously been on hard times as he looked old and very tired, and he was wearing tattered old clothes that she wouldn't have given to charity.

He began his class by giving them a surprisingly short lecture on curses, hexes, and jinxes. He also said that if you were going to learn to curse someone that you should be intelligent enough to learn how to reverse your spells. That made sense, especially if the curse-ee reflected the curse back at you; you would need to know how to undo it. Tabitha thought the teacher was smart to tell them this as she had a feeling all of the previous defence teachers weren't as clever to give such facts. Though, even McGonagall never mentioned anything like it, and Tabitha was sure some silly little hex wasn't as bad as transfiguring someone.

Next up he showed them a Dark Fairy He was letting them go up front to see her in her cage up close (as it was hard to see her properly from their desks). Tabitha was eager to see a real magical creature; a dark one, but she was sitting in the back with Miss. Morgana so they would get picked to see it last.

Tabitha was correct as he called them up and Morgana led the way. Lupin smiled at Morgana as she stopped and stared at him for a few moments with an unnerving frown, looking suspicious, or accusing before turning to the fairy.

She was light grey with soft and smooth looking skin with dark grey nearly black hair to her shoulders, and standing about nine to ten inches tall (maybe more as neither of them was too good of a judge). Her eyes were navy blue and her white teeth fanged. She was wearing a green and red dress expertly made from what looked like rose bush. She wasn't wearing any shoes on her tiny feet, and if she were human, Tabitha would say she was a beautiful fifteen, sixteen-year-old girl. Coming out of the back of her dress was a soft fluffy grey/black tail and delicate looking bat like wings with thin dark fur covering them.

"Hi there," Morgana said as she bent lower to get a better look and Tabitha was not as surprised as she should have been to see the little thing move back looking terrified, and it had never met Morgana before so it was likely scared of humans, at least while she was imprisoned. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," she continued as she reached for the latch on the cage.

"No don't she's a dark creature!" Lupin cried out in alarm. "She'll cause mayhem. That cage is designed to suppress her abilities."

Morgana looked at him as if she should have had ice powers. "Get bent!" was all she said as she popped the catch and opened the little door before putting her hand in and gently grabbing the tiny creature and pulling her out. Morgana carefully adjusted the fairy until she was whimpering on her hands looking up at her in alarm.

"Its okay sugar, I'm not going to hurt you," Morgana said sincerely and lovingly to the adorable little fairy. "I know you're not a horrid monster." Tabitha was surprised that the fairy wiped her eyes of tears on her arm sniffling a little from her recent crying, as she looked up in hope. "Don't you worry babes, you stick with me and I'll set you free later okay?"

The fairy nodded eagerly as Morgana lifted her and placed her comfortably on her head smirking at Lupin. "It isn't nice to judge based on appearances. If it was, I would judge you as a fur ball in disguise, hiding from the moon," she said with a smug smirk, even though they didn't know what she meant, they sure knew that Lupin did as he had paled.

Tabitha was still blushing after she and Morgana had set their new and very close friend, Saydi (the human name Morgana gave the fairy) free as her mistress got the sweet little thing to take off her clothes in curiosity, not that the adorable thing minded, in fact she liked them playing with her. Morgana had been curious to see her naked and figured afternoon break was as good a time as any.

After Morgana had felt the creature up a little and Tabitha thought she made her do that cum thing that felt incredible she redressed and gave them each a kiss on the cheek before flying off into the forbidden forest. Saydi was happy and content with her new friends, surprised that she had human friends, and she couldn't wait to tell her queen about her adventure and human saviour.

It was a good they let her go so soon to as they had potions next. Morgana had told Tabitha that she would only be in the first 'introductory' potion class because Snape refused to help her catch up so it would be better to be with her peers and find someone in Ravenclaw to tutor her. He was this evil crap. Snape was their teacher, and he might have tried to hurt the fairy girl. He had this terrible aura of evil, selfish git. Morgana hated him on sight as everyone else did.

Snape was glaring at Tabitha and Morgana with utter loathing, and Tabitha could understand why he hated Morgana as she beat him up, but why her? Did he hate her so much just because she loved Miss. Morgana? It was nice to see that she was taking his bull as nonchalant as she was though, which seemed to actually annoy him more.

Snape went into a speech, though Tabitha would admit it was short and to the point, he did pretty much insult everyone, and claim he could teach them potions on immortality, fame, and fortune. This guy was obviously a joke as questions about that were asked by her and other Muggle-born's during their initiation into the magical world. The woman had laughed at her; asking whether she would be that old and have such a pitiful job if they could do stuff like that.

After his speech, Snape turned to Morgana with a sneer. "Potter!" he spat such hate that Tabitha flinched, but Morgana just yawned and looked at him questioningly, and ignored the fact he used a name she did not for herself, but Tabitha thought that she didn't care as much as she let on. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The queen looked up at him with a surprised frown of thought on her beautiful face. "Umm… I don't know but I'm sure if you do your job right I'll soon find out."

Snape ground his teeth angrily. "It's Draught of Living Dead," he spoke harshly. "And ten points from… Gryffindor for your cheek..."

"But I'm a Slytherin today," she retorted tugging on the Slytherin crest on her robe to prove her point.

"I don't care," he hissed outraged but she just shrugged with a sigh, at least none of the other teachers took points from them. "Where would you go if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" he demanded with hateful eyes.

"Umm…" she looked so cute thinking so hard she really was trying and Snape was not making it any easier. At least only, the boys (Slytherin) were stupid enough to snicker when they knew Morgana could crush them and Snape at any time. It looked like Snape was holding a grudge against her, because of what she did at the Welcoming Feats, or, it could be something so much more petty, like hating her dead father or something, but she shuddered at the thought of how evil that would make him.

The Gryffindor first years looked horrified of annoying Snape so much, so that they couldn't laugh even if they weren't more afraid of Morgana. "Perhaps the local… the nearest ASDA, Sainsbury's or Tesco might sell them, they seem to sell practically everything else," she suggested, and Tabitha would swear a few Gryffindors laughed behind their hands, and she was not sure whether Morgana was joking or being serious, but then Tabitha supposed they did sell lots of weird things as well as groceries.

Snape snorted rudely. "No Potter...! Not in a Muggle shop," he retorted smugly. "In the stomach of a goat, and can cure most poisons. Another ten points from Gryffindor for being an idiot," he declared, and Tabitha was surprised that Snape hadn't been destroyed yet, but thinking of his question, she wouldn't have been surprised if Miss. Morgana was just as right because Tabitha was certain people would sell them in their shops! After all they wouldn't expect everyone to kill a goat themselves when they needed one.

"Now Potter what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" the teacher asked smugly.

However, Morgana looked up at him with a small smirk. "They're both the same species of buttercup," she said proudly, which made the flower sound really lame.

"Incorrect…" he said the word but trailed off to a shocked whisper and Tabitha realised that her master actually knew the answer to this question and made him look stupid.

"Its proper name is Aconite," she explained. "But it goes by others too," she continued smugly while Snape ground his teeth and it was hard not to laugh as Morgana had just drained all of Snape's scary away with her uncaring attitude towards his class, and the fact she answered a question that might not even be in the textbook was amazing and fun to watch.

"Oh, my mistake," he spat out after a few moments. "You do know something after all, well five points to Slytherin."

That almost made Tabitha crack up laughing, but Morgana grabbed her wrist in warning and she managed to hold it as instructions appeared on the bored, and he expected first years to just get on with it without any help from him, the 'teacher', what a lazy jerk, not to mention lack of health and safety.

"Miss. Morgana...?" Tabitha complained. "Why did you let Snape get away with that?" she asked after class and they were just exiting the creepy dungeons into the Entrance Hall.

She smirked at her as she was holding Garnets hand. "Because it pisses him off even more that I didn't retaliate. Fucks like him want you to jump to their bait. They want a negative response to validate their lives. If I don't react to such petty bullshit then it pisses him off more. Though, I did have this odd urge to smash my cauldron over the lazy fuckers head when he didn't even do his job."

Tabitha nodded with a small smile while Garnet giggled. "I thought you had gotten stupid or something, but when you answered his last question and he gave Slytherin points when he was taking them from Gryffindor I didn't imagine I would have been able to not laugh."

"That man is simply pathetic," Garnet said giggly. "Dad won't like hearing about him, but the way I see things, Dumbledore wants that thing to teach so it wouldn't matter who cried out against him!"

"You shouldn't mess with Snape," a girl interrupted, and they looked over in surprise to see a girl in Slytherin robes. She had cold silver eyes and long black hair down to her butt. Tabitha believed she looked about sixteen years old, which would have made her a sixth year. She had very pale skin and they noticed the prefect badge on her nice sized chest. She was very pretty and had a calm aura about her as her silver eyes locked hungrily with Morgana's.

"And why would that be?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously as curious as the first year girls were.

She let a small smile form. "Snape is an annoying winger I have no doubt my Lady of Storms that he is complaining about you to Dumbledore right now and he'll only continue, especially after you trounced him at the welcoming feast with little effort. It makes more sense to just beat him up. At least that way he'll be out for a few days. Do you not understand how annoying he'll be in my NEWT class tomorrow morning? It will be unbearable and I already regret getting an O in my OWL exam because my stupid parents pushed me into…" she trailed off seeming to pretend that she hadn't started ranting with her sheepish smile.

"So you're just being selfish because you have him next," Tabitha demand glaring at her in suspicion.

She shrugged. "Hey, she can tell the jerk where to shove off as she has the power to back up her words, I do not."

"So do you like what you see?" Tabitha was surprised when Morgana asked the cute girl, gesturing to herself with a wicked smirk.

The other girl's eyes were roaming her up and down. "Very much so," she quickly agreed. "The last girl I had was a Ravenclaw, but she left school about a year ago and goes to the Auror Academy. It leaves me feeling a little needy, and I don't mind sharing. I have honestly never met anyone quite like you My Lady, and just watching you gets my juices flowing."

"And your name is?" Morgana asked with a smirk as her emerald green eyes scanned up and down her stunning body hidden away by her Slytherin robes and uniform.

"Elizabeth Winters," she answered with a smirk. "But you my empress may call me Lizzy."

Lightning smirked smugly, licking her perfect lips while looking Lizzy over eagerly, and Tabitha knew that her mistress would enjoy her.

Tabitha would find out from Miss. Lizzy at a later date that she wasn't there to tell Morgana to not bug Snape, but to get a lock on Miss. Lightning. She had already half suspected, but she needed to know that Morgana's bed was for cute girls, but Morgana ended up picking up her blatant want and took any more guess work from her versed hands.

 **0oo00oo0**

Friday afternoon had finally arrived, not that Morgana gave much of a crap. However, she would be meeting with Professor Anna Rose and see what the heck she wanted to give her detention for; other than the beating of that dick head, Severus Snape, but he deserved getting the crap beat out of him for breathing in the same air as her. It was just a shame there were not more of her to dish out extra punishments to him whenever she could because he liked tormenting kids whenever he could because he was a vindictive douche bag.

Morgana walked into Professor Rose's office after knocking and getting the 'come in' signal from the professor. She was shocked as she looked around to see highly embarrassed girls pampering the stern woman from massaging her, as she was topless wearing cream coloured shorts and nothing else; to cleaning up after her while, she looked content with her hair still in a plait but loose down her neck hanging out of the way to the side.

Professor Rose looked up at Morgana lazily from where she lay on her tummy on a massage bed with a small smirk. There was another massage bed empty next to her, and she surprisingly gestured towards it. "Care to join me My Lady?" she asked as she motioned the other bed while two older Gryffindor girls stood by it looking highly embarrassed and mildly ashamed. She smiled as one of them was that hot sporty girl Katie Bell, and the other was her fellow Gryffindor chaser, Angelina Johnson, a smoking black girl with her hair down long in dreads.

She shrugged as she pulled off her robe, dumping it in the corner, and then pulled off her blouse and bra. It was nice for the other girls, and Professor Rose to check out her assets before she hopped up onto the bed and lying on her tummy before the Gryffindor girls "reluctantly" got to work on her back, and she had to admit that they did not slack off, as her back rub was spectacular.

Moaning in pleasure seemed like the correct thing to do as these girls obviously misbehaved a lot, so they had gotten to be good girls when it came to pleasing other girls with back rubs. Morgana melted into their touch and though they seemed like they hated touching her on first inspection, she realised quickly that was just them lying, to themselves even as they obviously enjoyed touching her and were anything but timid.

"Professor...!" Morgana purred happily. "I like the way you give these girls detention!" she said all sleepily and happy with the way the girl's hands and fingers expertly moved along her soft skin. "Oh yes, most certainly," she mumbled as they really worked at her powerful muscles, which she was glad to note that they realised were stronger than most by the way they worked harder at her flesh, but the 'timid' all seemed to be a part of their act.

"Of course...!" Professor Rose said with a tired grin. "I like to make sure they understand their place, and I treat them well, they're like family so won't want to defy their place when I look after them, and help them, and love them. I know you would defy the gods, but then your place is kind of godly with your abilities, and honesty, death is something I can wait a good long time for, so I have no intention of ever giving you or your beautiful young lover's detention unless prearranged for appearances sake."

"Good to know," she mumbled, enjoying the work her naughty Gryffindors were doing on her shoulders. "So… let me guess, Covenant of Witches, one of the few remaining 'old'-timers, along with Erika's parents, and these… new girls you've been bringing in?"

"Yes," she agreed moaning more at the touches. "Erika is such a naughty girl, I love her to bits, and she has quite the fine, rear," she answered, looking over at Morgana with a grin that she would have never shown outside of these confines. "But then both of her mothers have fine rears too so it's lucky she got that too."

"Aren't you afraid that certain girls will blab?" Morgana asked looking at some of the girls as hers were looking more enthusiastic as they rubbed her flesh, legs, back, arms, neck, and she realised that they were getting off on touching her by just looking into their lustful eyes.

Professor Rose snorted rather rudely and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Of course not," she replied, smirking. "Most of them would be too embarrassed if anyone found out that they had seen me naked, let alone that some of them have done 'things' to me and they watched, played with themselves and enjoyed it all too!"

"Okay," she replied sheepishly. "A young teacher after my own heart... and she is recruiting into the Covenant, so who gets to become leader when 'we' rise again?!" she asked thoughtfully joking.

"You of course," she replied with a shrug, as a Slytherin girl and Ravenclaw girl rubbed her body, and Morgana expected that answer as it would, maybe could be no one else as she probably had all the qualifications in spades. "You can revive the Covenant to its former glory. You should know that Sinistra is a member. She sometimes joins me for the girl's detentions, but she felt that I would be better to prepare you alone as new leader. The girls I have here are all mine if you didn't realise, yours now, but you get what I meant. Any I would have trouble with, Death Nibblers or the like would be too troubling so I have them cleaning my class and quarters with surveillances to see whether some could possibly be recruited to become a Wiccan of the Covenant."

"So these girls would belong to me?" she asked in surprise as she looked to the Katie and Angelina as they didn't deny it and weren't pretending any longer as they liked their lips looking into her stunning green eyes, feeling up her legs, letting their hands disappear up her leather skirt.

"Dumbledore had destroyed such an old and powerful order through trickery, lies, and half-truths," Anna replied. "He said it was for progress, yet the magical people do not progress. He keeps them down. We had always evolved with the world, but they keep the world the same. The magical world has become stale, and boring. But with you, Morgana Evans, the world can and will move on to become so much better. These girls came to me after I made them offers of protection from their political use by parents who are ridden with greed."

"Okay, since these girls really know how to make me relax," she commented as she reached around and stopped Katie as she had moved on to rubbing her shoulders. Morgana took her fingers to her lips, kissing them and sucking on them the girl moaned, whimpering in pleasure. The other girl was quivering as she continued working on her legs with her hands up her skirt, squeezing her tight little ass, covered only in black cotton panties. She was glad she was wearing her new skirt, as it would give them better access to her.

She pulled Katie down to her level, and she closed her eyes as Morgana pulled her lips to hers, and she was eagerly sliding her tongue into her ladies mouth, and unlike when Morgana had to teach her girlfriend, Ginny how to kiss among other girls, Professor Rose taught Katie very well. Morgana's fingers slid through her long brown hair pulling her lips tighter to hers as she pulled the ponytail away, letting her hair hang loose.

Katie was nearly on top of Morgana in moments, pushing herself into her. Katie's fingers wound into Morgana's hair before sliding round to her chest in desperation and eagerness from where Morgana had made her so hot the first time they met. Katie easily found Morgana's small breasts, squeezing them, feeling her solid pink nipples on her pale flesh and pinching them expertly between her fingers before moving her mouth from Morgana's and going in, sucking each one in turn, Morgana gasped out.

Angelina was behind Morgana, rubbing her body, pushing herself up into her back, kissing her shoulders and nipping at her warm skin, humping her desperately. The dark skinned girl had removed her robe and Morgana could feel her delightful body better (and she obviously had not been wearing anything but panties underneath as Morgana could feel her large hard nipples). The other girls in the room were no longer cleaning but blatantly watching, including the Professor, some of which had hands in robes playing with themselves.

The other girls were all older than Morgana, around twelve of them in total, and larger in the chest, but Morgana still had plenty of time to grow, and she got to play with each of the girls. Anyway, Morgana was designed for amazing feats of athletics and gymnastics. She pulled at the girl in front of her, dropping her robe, which she only wore panties under, and she squeezed the older girls breasts, which caused her to gasp and let go of hers, giving Morgana the opportunity to sample each in turn.

Five hours of detention seemed like a bad thing to most girls but Morgana enjoyed every moment of it, if when she got that many cute girls worshipping her body. It was eleven at night. Morgana had finally removed herself from Professor Rose's company, and about ten minutes later that she came to a stop down a corridor when she sensed someone following her. She knew it couldn't be any of her new girls as they left an hour before her, as Professor Rose wanted to speak with her some more in private, but spent most of the time playing with Morgana while she was naked on her lap.

Morgana turned and let her eyes scan the hall. It was without paintings because she chose to walk routes she had memorised from a certain map she owned that didn't have spying paintings. It seemed crazy that students sprouted off about the 'amazing' Professor Dumbledore. How he knew so much about everything going on in the school. They talked freely around paintings that had eyes, ears, and mouths, and not one person she had heard all week commented on the paintings spying. She had to wonder whether magical people had become so complacent that they didn't think of the obvious, thinking their world was so complicated when the opposite was normally true.

It was dark as most of the flame lamps were out leaving only a few along with the moon lighting the darkness of the corridor. Morgana raised her right hand as she stood in the middle of a long corridor and sparks danced along her fingers in a stream of lightning coursing, and arching, and bounced down the corridor lighting the darkness.

Clenching her fist, she pulled her arm back and the stream died out as she heard twin screeches. She saw two shapes dive into a side path and out of sight and could actually feel the fear in the air. Morgana walked forward and made sure her half boots tapped the floor louder than necessary as she moved with purpose. Her footfalls echoed loudly and she could sense the squirming.

She turned the corner to see two horrified girls wearing Hufflepuff uniforms on the floor cowering. She believed they must have been about her age as she might have seen them before. They scrambled to their feet in fear before they ran the other way. Morgana watched them get twenty metres or so when she gave chase, shooting straight passed them within moments, and sliding round to a stop. They barely managed to avoid running into her and stopped, wide eyed and panting for breath while Morgana looked as if she had only gone for a short stroll.

"Since you girls have obviously been waiting for me to finish detention," Morgana commented airily, walking around them, checking them over. They both had their hair tied back. The slightly taller had dark blonde hair while the other was a red head-well ginger, but Morgana was okay with that as she was really cute, and though out of shape her body looked like it would be nice looking anyway, same with the blonde. "Then," she whispered as she continued, coming to face them again, up close in their faces. "You follow me, so I believe you have something to say?" she finished while both girls were close together so it was easy for her to get up close into their faces together, and it amused her to see them cowering together when they really had no need to fear her. Unless they were her enemies, which meant Death Nibbler, Death Eater, douche bag, or Dumbledore worshipper, and they didn't seem like any of those categories fit.

They were bright red and shaking, holding each other in fear as Morgana's cold emerald eyes gazed into the red heads green, and the blondes' blue.

"Err, umm..." the red head stuttered out with wide caught in the headlight eyes. "W-we, well... I w-was c-curious. M-my aunt said I should stay away b-but, I wanted to ask for y-your h-help," she said and Morgana let her eyes softened, as she was curious now, so she could play less frightening games.

"Names?" Morgana asked, being politer now, and Professor Rose did tell her that she shouldn't be as quick to shoot someone as listening, investigating, and using her findings in a more, cunning manner could work out better in the long run, and if it was worthless, then fire blow it up if it bugged her.

"I-I'm S-Susan Bones, and this is my best friend Hannah Abbot!" the red head quickly said. "I was going to come alone, but she wouldn't let me, we didn't think you were going to leave Professor Rose's."

"So what do you want?" she asked as they squeaked in shock as she grabbed them and pulled them into an abandoned room, drawing her wand she used some silencing and privacy charms that Erika had taught her. They were for such occasions. She put her wand away as the spells wouldn't need cancelling as they only lasted between three to five hours.

"Well...!?" Morgana demanded walking away from them and turning her back before finding an old desk, turning back to them and sitting up on it with her legs dangling over the edge. Her robe was open so they saw her black panty flash up her skirt as she crossed her legs with a raised eyebrow while they were blushing beet red.

Morgana was wearing her new uniform. It had a slim line black blouse. It was crinkled from being on the floor in a ball. And left un-tucked with only the middle three buttons done up, now showing her black bra, and some of her tone tummy. Her socks were black halfway up her thighs, and she wore black half boots where the other girls all had to wear normal white socks, and black shoes. She wore a black lose leather rippled school skirt (which was certainly against the rules of any school that had a mandatory uniform) was even shorter than the standard, about quarter way down her thighs. She had to admit that her uniform was different yet not too much that McGonagall would complain, and risk annoying her too much.

The girls gulped as they saw Morgana leaning back on her hands, legs crossed with sparks of blue lightning dancing up and down her arms, lighting them and the room, arching between her arms and body, legs and fingers. She had tried to do the whole normal uniform bit, but had bought some nicer wears from the muggle world, and changed for the first time that day, and because of her robe, though leather, being closed she supposed no one had really noticed except Shortcake and Ginny as they drooled when she showed them.

However, even her robe was different with thin leather material, hanging halfway down her shins to not hamper her movement if done up as it only did to the waist, and it was reinforced. It was black with a deep green trim and lining, a hood with green lining, and a Slytherin badge. Then she wore a black and green angle striped tie loose around her collar tied short to hang just below her chest. Then to finish her look her hair was tied back by a green clip at an angle to the right at the base of her neck, hanging over her right shoulder to her chest.

"W-we need y-your help!" Susan suddenly stuttered out. "Y-you see, its-its Dumbledore... I mean not just him, but he's behind it too," she said in a quick rush.

"Oh, the plan," she replied with a small grin as their eyes widened and they stood, shaking and holding each other as their eyes danced with fear. "Professor Rose was kind enough to tell me of his foolish plan to mass marriage contract girls from Hogwarts, myself included, to boys. So I take it that your families are against this foolish bid to... up the purity of mage by forcing muggle-born girls and boys mainly to mate in a sense with pure-bloods Muggle-born's have been leaving the magical world in such vast numbers after they leave Hogwarts that the mage numbers in the UK are pathetically low, because they can't find work, because employers take pure-bloods over Muggle-born's no matter qualifications. Well, most, and then they have to go back to muggle school because they are so unprepared, but end up with each other or a muggle and a lot of them send their children to schools outside of Europe where they study normal classes too, so they can be prepared in both societies."

"So… you're going to help stop him, right?" Hannah begged with a stutter. "My dad was a muggle-born, but he got lucky and found work, and mum was a half-blood, so she was lucky too. We don't want to be married off, especially when we could actually be forced to marry an eighty year old racist!"

Morgana raised an eyebrow at that, amused, which was probably creepily lit in her power. "That is highly doubtful... wait a moment, this is Dumbledore, so I have to doubt my doubt now, and I'm not marrying any man, but he expects me to either marry that filthy Ronald, or Snape," she said snorting in humour while they looked horrified. "If Dumbledore wants them both dead, by all means let him try it. I assure you both that I will not allow Dumbledore to continue this ignorance and arrogance, and someday I will rip out his cold beating heart."

"B-but how can you stop him...?" Susan asked and Morgana frowned, as they were both on the verge of tears.

Morgana jumped down from her seat and walked to them as her power went out and they were looking down, obviously freaked out about this. Morgana took their chins and pushed their faces to look at her. Her eyes were alight with blue sparks and the green was glowing an electric blue as she looked at them. She stroked around their blushing cheeks and pulled their lips to hers one after the other and they let her for a chaste kiss and they calmed.

"Trust me girls. So let me walk you back to your dorm," she said pulling them apart from each other and taking their small hands in hers. She guided them from the room. They held her hands back tightly as she took them into the basement, taking shortcuts, still avoiding any and all paintings like it was second nature before they came to the painting entrance, which didn't have a voice to grass, so Morgana said the password and took the girls in.

Morgana led her new friends up into the third year girls dorms and snuck them in. she found one of two spare beds and sat them down on it. She kept quiet so they didn't wake the other girls as they snoozed away, (she would feel a little bad, as she knew how nice a good sleep was too). She helped her girls with their clothes, until they were only in panties and bras. Morgana pulled the covers back for them to slide in together and they didn't protest as she thought they might. Morgana must have tuckered them out with all of the emotions, and hoped that next time they were tuckered out from doing other things with her.

Smiling Morgana slid them closer to each other until they eagerly cuddled up and then covered them snug in bed, letting them see that she wasn't a bitch, not to people who proved something to her. At least, and though they were terrified they did ask for her help, and sweet girls like them feeling trapped needed her protection, and she was pleased to offer it. Morgana kissed each of their foreheads like a mother or older sister might, and stroked their hair lovingly.

"I look after my friends," Morgana whispered to them while her lips were close to their ears, and stroking their hair in affection, as she knew they were relaxing. "I will put a stop to Dumbledore, so trust me. He may be able to persuade people that I'm wrong and evil or whatever, but they aren't worth caring about as they're too blind to think for themselves because they think of him as Merlin. But then they think of me as Morgana le Fay because they're ignorant, and trust only the 'history' written by human men. But there are always those who don't trust or like him will side by us because they see through his lies, but I think I have a nice plan set!"

"Good night," she finished giving them one last kiss each to show that she really did care about them, because it was true. She wouldn't let Dumbledore have his way because unlike her, many of the girls couldn't continue killing anyone Dumbledore managed to 'contract' constantly to get out of it. Morgana had wondered how he could get away with doing that, but Professor Rose explained that while at Hogwarts the students were, by technicality wards of the school and therefore Dumbledore, but only if the ministry who ran the school and financed it agreed and made new laws and previsions to enforce it and Dumbledore was politically powerful.

Though, that power was always limited when it can to heirs and heads of families such as Morgana, especially ancient families. However, some things still applied according to Professor Rose as she had looked into it. Morgana still had a plan though, so she left the girls and snuck out of the dorm and down out of the common room and through the corridor back to Ravenclaw where she stripped and climbed into bed with Luna, spooning with her while she was naked with Casey, cuddling her girl face on and snoozing.

They used some silence charms so the others girls could not hear Luna and Casey together as the curtains had been drawn but the magic locking them had run its course for Morgana to get in. They did not spend much time in the Covenants tower yet because they needed enough power to burn Dumbledore out of their way with first or he would make a stink and get in their way too soon.

"Dumbledore's silly plan...?" Luna asked Morgana sleepily as she felt Morgana's perfect boy push up nicely into her back. Morgana felt a little bad as she realised she must have woken her. Morgana could have as easily spoken about it with her lovely seer in the morning. Though, she felt better that Casey was staying sound asleep. "Yeah, sorry love, Casey can be really distracting and I forgot to mention it," she mumbled as she took Morgana's right hand holding it and kissing her fingers before snuggling them between Casey's and her breasts. "Your plan is amusing, and it will probably work for a while at least, but Dumbledore will try over crap, but at least if everything goes well we're rid of one enemy.

"Though, I honestly don't think Dumbledore will get his way as much as he would want, as he has plenty of opposition anyway, including Death Eaters, probably because they don't want to touch Muggle-born's, but there are some men in the dark and evil realms that are pushing with the old man to be allowed more than one. You could always go and visit them and Bio Drain them all and lose Dumbledore's scheme all of that support.

"They're mainly supporters because even the dark stays clear of them because they're vile and inbred to extremes. I mean sure, honestly I don't care if siblings do... things together I suppose really it's up to them, and the thought of watching Daphne and Astoria together is super-hot! But then they are girls, no chance of an accident there. Pure-blood mongrels incestuously breeding, and having kids together is probably making squibs or monsters who are so magically retarded and mentally and physically deformed, I don't know; I'm no biologist, but they still think they're awesome despite the proof of the opposite."

"Well good to know, babe, I'll save this till morning, and we can talk it over, and adjust the plans," she replied after a moment of thought before kissing her cheek and snuggling with her and soon they fell asleep content with her in her arms.

The next day was Saturday and it was going to be a great day for Morgana and Shortcake as it was the day they got flying lessons, on a broom. It would be fun she was sure, but that wasn't until after lunch since it was a Saturday. They let the students have a lie in on the weekends, which Morgana, and all the girls were pleased with, as everybody should have been. Casey and Luna eager to please her before she climbed out of bed. There were other girls there staring at her embarrassedly as she was completely naked and they knew there were two other girls behind the curtains, and though they said nothing, they weren't stupid. Morgana smiled, winking at the embarrassed girls and grabbed a towel from Luna's trunk before headed into the showers as her trunk was in Slytherin tower.

The showers were shared. Doors to the first four years linked them, and the last three years shared another communal bath and showers. The bath was huge enough that Morgana was sure the first four lower years could easily bath together, but the showers were different, designed with large shower-heads for up to four girls to share. Morgana hung up her towel in the dry area and went to where a shower was free.

There were several girls from upper years lounging around in the tub, giggling, and if Morgana wasn't mistaken, she noticed the two girls next to each other, closest were getting each other off, and their friends were watching, as the water was clear but moved their hands when Morgana looked over and they noticed. There were a few other girls taking showers, but other than that it seemed like not many girls were going to wash today or not yet anyway, but the girls in showers seemed to be pretending they couldn't see the girls in the bath, or Morgana when she entered.

Morgana chose to move and use the shower next to the girls in the bath and turned on the shower, flashing them a small, amused smile. They had watched Morgana with every step, and while the shower was on her, she leaned over, onto the bath and grinned at them as she checked out there supple bodies and didn't even hide what she was doing.

"No need to stop on my account girls," she said while they all paled and tried to look like they hadn't checked her out as Morgana wasn't shy around girls. Morgana didn't know whether they like girls like her, or just experimenting, just to get off harder having their friends do it for them, but Morgana had seen playing and it was too light for her liking, she would want a face buried down their not just fingers.

"I would join you if I didn't have stuff to do," Morgana added, winking at the blushing girls. She was sure they didn't talk about what they did and likely bathed together every so often and just started diddling each other and then pretended nothing happened after they all had a mellow cum. "I could teach you some things that would make you feel much better, but another time," she finished and stood up straight.

Morgana liked the schools showers as they had shower gel on tap so she didn't have to remember hers, even though hers was nice as the schools was unscented. The girls pretended they hadn't been watching Morgana lather and rinse, or that she rubbed between her legs enough to get off while watching them and they had started staring. Morgana laughed once she was soap free, turned off the shower, and blew them a kiss.

Morgana turned and went back to her towel, and noticed a few other blushing girls at showers as she, though hadn't really been going all out and diddling. She had performed a naughty show and it showed they couldn't ignore such a blatant act, even though it was their minds that filled in the gaps, 'telling' them by guessing what she was doing and the mind drew to that, though it was mostly true. She grinned as she wrapped her towel around her chest and made a show of it. It was so naughty, especially as it was so easy with how prudish magical people could be.

Giving her new admirers a small wave, which made them turn away they were so embarrassed, she exited the bathroom, so life was good and the day started out with two cute lovers in their bed. Then some fun with some girls in the bathroom, amusing herself and feeling good that she might have opened the bath babes minds a little too some more experimentation, and maybe her bed.

 **0oo00oo0**

Morgana met with Luna and Casey back in their dorm room after her shower and gave them the heads up about the girls they could mess with in the bathroom, and Luna was quick to drag her girl in there. Morgana shrugged as she dried off and got dressed in her modified school uniform since they had flying lessons they were supposed to wear their school uniform, and from what she knew, a lot of students would wear their uniform during the weekend anyway, especially the older pureblood lines, or at least their robe.

Looking at herself in the body length mirror, she admired her outfit. She liked it a lot, but did up the extra top button on her blouse to hide her bra since she didn't want any stupid perverted boys to see. She put on some of Casey's clear lip gloss just because it tasted like candy, which made her a must kiss for a cute girls with a sweet tooth everywhere, as it was a magical variety so kept lips sweet for longer than normal muggle stuff ever could.

Morgana left the dorm and enjoyed the looks that bordered on fear and 'what the heck...' they showed. She liked that so made sure to put more grace and ease in her movements. It was a plus to having enhanced senses. It made her able to move like a dancer that could do EVERY dance ever invented. She left them to it as she left the tower and down the spiral staircase and out the bottom.

It didn't take long to find the transfiguration classroom in the Gryffindor side of the school, and couldn't sense her query, so headed to Gryffindor tower because her chambers would be close. She wasn't sure her plan would go off perfectly, but it would work, hopefully. She had unfortunately left her map in the Covenant's tower and couldn't be bothered to fetch it as that was quite far from where she was, but the class and tower were on way to the Great Hall anyway, so she was bound to find her somewhere.

She gave the Fat Lady the password and she reluctantly opened up eyeing Morgana's Slytherin badge in suspicion. She wondered whether she ever thought that what everyone kept calling her was rude because Morgana did, but then maybe she could stop calling Lard-ass a lard ass. Morgana would probably have to work on that, and ask someone his name, as she couldn't remember what it really was. As Morgana entered Gryffindor tower, it seemed someone was on ball to attack her. She sidestepped left and then right absent-mindedly dodging some spells that flew at her and looked to see her attackers with a frown and mild look of reprimand.

It was that moron, Ronald, and some of his friends. Morgana wished she could forget his name as she had Lard-asses. Though, she wondered whether she was missing something, as she didn't know he had minions, she thought it was Malfoy's thing to have minions, not that she cared much because she knew Ronald was too weak and cowardly to attack her alone, not that she knew what his or the others beefs were with her.

Morgana shrugged as she moved again as a spell flew by before she pointed at one of the boys and he went down in a yelp of a blue spark, losing some motor functions in his wand arm. His wand went flying away from him as he cried on the floor holding his hand as it twitched uncontrollably, but he would be fine in several minutes as she was very merciful, not to mention awesome.

"Get out of here Potter!" Ronald yelled while they stopped firing because they were afraid of what Morgana would do to them next if they kept up their uncalled for attack. The rest of the common room stood around to watch, some of which were actually looking at Ronald with a look that showed that he wasn't much liked, so they likely wanted him to get his arse kicked. "You don't fool us, we know you're really just an evil Slytherin, look you even wear their colours and patch!"

"I look good in green… it brings out the colour in my eyes and goes nicely with my dark hair," she replied, blue sparks dancing on her right hand. "Colour coding is cliché comic book stuff, anyway moron, and red is kind of a good guy and bad guy colour anyway, if anything, Ravenclaw blue would be the proper good guy colour!" she retorted rolling her eyes in amusement.

"You going to attack the grass outside next because it's too 'Slytherin' for you?" she asked in amusement, "or go around killing innocent and defenceless snakes. I hear that psychopaths and serial killers start out like that, murdering small animals to get their jollies off, and then they move on to bigger things, like humans!"

Morgana was smirking as Ronald fumed while glaring around at anyone who laughed at him or looked like they agreed with her, as her red haired girl came out from the girls' stairs. Ronald was bright red with anger and embarrassment facing away from Ginny and the stairs. Ronald didn't stand a chance as Ginny slammed her right foot onto the back of Ronald's left calf, felling him to his knees in a cry of pain before she walked passed him nonchalant. Ginny snatched Ronald's wand from his slack hand and threw it out of an open window to his shock and horror before she wound up in Morgana's welcoming arms for a hug.

"Looking hot!" Ginny commented with a grin.

"Thanks, you're looking good too," Morgana replied as Ginny was wearing some tight black hipsters that Morgana had bought her with a black belt hanging off her hips with some white trainers and a black top hugging her body with her hair tied back, and her Gryffindor school robe left open. "Anyway girl I was looking for McGonagall because I have something to talk to her about!"

"Well I think her apartment or whatever teachers get is the next painting over," she said with a thoughtful look before shrugging. "I'll see you later then, as that weird girl Lizzy wanted me to 'introduce' her to Erika. I'm surprised they don't hang out they are in the same year and both prefects," she said shaking her head. "But then Erika is quite well at keeping under the radar," she said laughing when she startled as Morgana had to move her as they were being watched all the time, and their attacker had enough of being ignored. Ronald had acquired a new wand, or got someone to summon his before firing at Ginny and her girlfriend.

"Does this house not have any prefects to put a stop to that idiot!?" Morgana asked as she looked around thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, Percy is Head Boy but he's Ron's brother," Ginny replied nodding. "Mine too, but I would like to forget that sometimes. He would have normally interfered, but I guess he doesn't like you, and his prissy genes stopped working."

"Well, I'm going to tell on him!" Morgana replied, smirking, and internally realised that she probably would forget. "Let's just get out of here anyway, before stupid bigoted twerp rubs off on us."

"You're not going anywhere with my sister!" Percy surprisingly stepped forward sneering at Morgana in loathing. It was surprising how the 'good' house had the most hateful within. "I've had enough. I don't care what Dumbledore or mum say, you're corrupting her!" he said drawing his wand and pointing it in Morgana's face though she showed no concern, which made him pause to think, and doubt crept into his eyes.

"Past tense, Percy...!" Morgana corrected whimsically, amused, knowing she could destroy his wand faster than he could fire the easiest spell in the book, whatever that might have been. "And I suggest you put your tiny little twig away before you hurt yourself. Well unless you're masochist and enjoy having the crap beat out of you but well, anyway, don't swing that way so sorry, all I can offer up is blowing you up a little."

"You don't scare me!" he spat out while some around the room stifled snickers because his voice didn't sound as confident as he wanted. Then they gasped as Morgana's eyes flashed blue and Percy's wand exploded and he staggered back by the force, and the direction the magic was forced by her power when she overloaded his wand, protecting herself and throwing him to the ground crying as the magic overload burnt his hand.

Morgana turned to everyone watching as Percy whimpered on the floor, and she shook her head with a sigh. "Seriously, I don't get these people. A girl just wants to hang with her friends, and doesn't care what house they're in because I don't believe in light or dark, good and evil being traits that people are born with! If they're Slytherin that makes them bad, and Gryffindor, good is a load of crap because look at Ronald, his brother, and minions! That is certainly not good, and if you continue this crap, it's all one big circle of never ending tiresome bull shit!"

She shrugged as she took Ginny's hand and led her from the common room and looked back to see that Ronald went to attack them as she had suspected he would, and smirked to see the Weasley twins had stunned him, smirking at Morgana and Ginny to show they had some brains before the door closed behind them. The Weasley twins had just saved Ronald a trip to the infirmary as Morgana was going to strike that time.

"Well I'll see you later, babe," Morgana said giving Ginny a hug as they couldn't kiss as Dumbledore's spies were watching, and she didn't think he could outright lie, but if anything try to make his butt-head brigade come to 'conclusions' themselves.

Ginny hugged Morgana back before they parted amused. It was amusing mostly because Morgana showed them a merciful side of herself. She gave them a chance and they chose to be morons. Morgana was in all four houses, and now she thought about it that should show that she was more than simple traits even though she talked the hat into it, even though it didn't take much persuasion or any in fact. It was likely that Ronald had grown up to believe that Gryffindors were always heroes, Ravenclaws nerds, Hufflepuffs useless, and Slytherins evil, and Dumbledore though a cunning little old jerk was still in Gryffindor so he cemented moronic peoples belief.

Morgana came to another painting and knocked on the frame a few times, as it wasn't a person but a giant cat that watched her with smiles. She was about to leave it as a bad job and look in the Great Hall when the door swung open and the stern teacher stood in the doorway peering at Morgana over her specs and wearing her neat robes for the day and her hair was up in a tight bun as usual.

"Miss. Evans?" she asked while eyeing Morgana's new uniform in distaste, and probably more because of how she was wearing it, but she didn't say anything about it and waited for her to tell her what she wanted.

"I would like to speak with you in private if I may come in for a moment," Morgana answered with a polite and sweet, innocent smile that she was sure McGonagall didn't buy for a moment.

"Most unusual request, Miss. Potter," she answered, frowning. "However, our rooms are warded to stop anyone under the age of eighteen from entering."

"Oh… ah, rune teacher. That explains how she gets all of those detention girls to clean her chambers," Morgana mumbled to herself, and McGonagall just didn't ask while Morgana gave her teacher a sheepish grin. "It's really important that I speak with you in private."

"Very well," she said exiting her chambers and closing the door after her before leading Morgana away. "We can meet in my office," she said when she paused as Morgana opened a secret passageway she didn't know was there, and it always bugged her when students knew more secrets than her, especially a first year only a week into school, but she let it slide, as Morgana gestured for her to be silent.

"Okay Professor," Morgana agreed with a crafty grin while McGonagall walked into the secret passage and Morgana closed it the teacher looked to her, confused. "The walls have ears, eyes, and unfortunately mouths," Morgana answered her unasked question while pulling out her wand and spamming some privacy spells, and locked all three exits.

"You don't want Professor Dumbledore to find out what we talk about?" she asked, but Morgana didn't need to answer her.

"I know about his stupid little plan!" Morgana told her coldly while her teachers' eyes widened, as Morgana knew she would have likely heard about it. "To stop him I need solid dirt on him, proof of neglect, and gross incompetence, and it needs to be all over the press, because if I tried to tell everyone about what he has done to me it will be his word against mine no matter the proof.

"To them, they won't care, and they will believe he had best of intentions, and made an error in judgement even though he is stopping one of my godmothers from taking me in, and though the Dursley's would likely go to jail. Dumbledore would get nothing but some enemies trying unsuccessfully to prove he sent me their illegally and knowing how I was treated for their – and his own ends, but I doubt they will find anything once the old geezer starts scrubbing the blood away.

"Then he'll carry on his plan knowing I want to bring question to his judgement, and be more careful. However, if say he did something that put all of the students in Hogwarts in danger, to their safety and their education it would bring questions to his judgement."

"And you think you can trust me to help you ruin Albus' reputation enough to destroy this bill he wants to put into law and enforce?" she asked her in surprise.

"If you haven't gone power hungry and insane thinking Dumbledore knows what is best for everyone, and that we have no right to fall in love and live our lives to our decrees...!" she answered offhandedly with a grin.

"Okay, you've made your point," she said with a thoughtful look. "Okay I'll agree this is going too far, but how do you propose we damage his reputation enough to have the bill stopped before he gets it any further?"

"We stitch up Snape!" Morgana said with an evil grin while McGonagall's eyes widened as something so devious would have never crossed her thoughts, to get to Dumbledore you destroy a man he had so willingly stuck his neck out for, and a man who deserved to be punished finally as McGonagall had never trusted him. He was a free Death Eater in her eyes and should have been kept away from the school, and certainly not made a teacher.

"Come on, now, be honest, Professor," Morgana continued after a pause to let her think, "how many student complaints have been made against him?" she asked while McGonagall recognised the starting point of what this very clever and cunning girl was getting at. It was no wonder the green uniform seemed to suit her better than any other colour, she had a very bright and quick mind, and give her resources and she would be incredibly dangerous, and she had them.

"Then all we would need to do is piss him off," Morgana said with a steel grin. "We piss him of, so bad that he attacks a student... and that needs to be a student who has power from a house not known for being the sweet little push over's. But also, someone who I believe from my snooping into things has an aunt who also heads the magical law enforcement as well as a strong family name that I can give full support to going against Snape and Dumbledore. It seems only right as her niece is my close personal friend of mine, and others will follow our lead, seeing a chance to strike Dumbledore while others may have obligations to side with me. Even some of the Death Eaters still in power will strike against Snape if it means tumbling Dumbledore's power."

"I see," McGonagall said in surprise. "It would give a well-liked figures motivation to strike Dumbledore down for appointing Snape as a teacher, and nobody could blame her or her allies, or try to claim she wanted anything for attacking him. Then I could slip out all of the complaints Albus has ignored over the years about Snape. But how would you convince the girl to rile up Snape, and how exactly could you get him to attack her in the first place without hurting her, but enough-."

"Snape has to go," Morgana interrupted with a grin. "It will be easy to rile him up. We drug him, spell him, and give him his worst ever day! You'll have to be a part of spiking him, and when he gives out countless detentions to the people I will get to mess with him they will come to you complaining about how unfair the detention was. We'll make sure they were unfair since he is really that vindictive that he has been known to take house points for breathing, he'll give detentions if angry enough with no time to calm down. You'll bring him to Dumbledore, and make sure they know you're not going to back down this time, and that you'll stick up for everyone equally, and be the voice that Dumbledore has never let speak before.

"I'll have Slytherin girls get detention for stupid things like being friends with muggle-born girls so they can bring to you that Snape is promoting racism, and you can bring it up with him at lunch in front of the whole school, humiliating him. I'll have the Weasley twins constantly harassing him. I can also arrange for Professor's Rose and Sinistra helping you with making complaints against Snape. Since I have to go with year three to his classes now because he wouldn't let me stay in first year, I believe I will have that class on Monday after first years, last class.

"You can take meetings with the other house heads about Snape's behaviour. I think you could get them to side with you for a while at least upon hearing about the new stream of complaints, and they can add in some harassment when their own students start going to them complaining about Snape unfair biased racism. Dumbledore will be left with no choice but to have a talk with Snape, and though I think, he will be nice about it and say it will blow over. I think Dumbledore not making it blow over straight away will anger him further, and he'll stew on it."

"Okay so you know a lot about Snape," she said in surprise. "How do you expect him to finally blow his top?"

Morgana smirked, laughing. "That is where I come in for the final in the Entrance Hall if all goes to plan, otherwise we wing it. Snape seems to actually like Draco Malfoy. I'll set up some first year Muggle-born's talking happily about how much of a twat Snape is and how he doesn't just bring dishonour to mage but humanity. Draco Malfoy is pathetically arrogant. He will jump to the bait, like a fish to dynamite. This has to happen while everyone is arriving for dinner, so we have our witnesses. I'll have a Slytherin run to fetch Snape and tell him that Malfoy picked a fight with me when I interfere, and he'll come.

"I'll have our ace with me, and pick a fight with Snape. I have the perfect ammo to throw in his face, and he'll attack me. But our heir will take the hit for me in front of so many witnesses, most of which will come out and say he attacked her straight out and their voices will be the loudest and that will sway the memory of others and they will believe Snape attacked her and not me.

"Then Professor, you and the other heads along with Rose and Sinistra come out from the back of the crowd and subdue, Snape and call in for Law Enforcement while we get our bait to the infirmary. He's poisoned so many kids maliciously to 'test' potions that I think our kindly nurse would be willing to exaggerate our baits injury so we can fill her up with potions and magic to protect her from his spell."

"What if he tries for something deadly?" she asked starting to feel concerned.

"I'll make sure she isn't hurt," she replied with a nod. "The most dangerous would likely be a spell that I hear is on the edge of every Death Eaters lips to punish their enemies, which would put him in Azkaban and he wouldn't get out."

McGonagall sighed as she rubbed her eyes, thinking. "Okay, but can you get her to agree to this?" she asked her, still worried and she could see some small sparks of excitement, she really wanted rid of Snape or being a teacher was getting that boring it was nice to plot vengeance and to fight back against their enemies, and Snape and Dumbledore were enemies.

"Of course I can," Morgana readily agreed, smirking. "We do this Monday, and by Monday at dinner with luck and brilliant play acting while using idiots we get rid of that incompetent piece of crap and put an end to Dumbledore's schemes!"

Later that Saturday, Tabitha was smiling with excitement as she was with her most favourite person, Miss. Morgana. The goddess had found her and Garnet, holding their hands with a beautiful smile and they were so excited that they were dragging Morgana along after them. It was okay for her to wait as they had seen her glide with her static thrusters, which was cool, but Garnet and Tabitha needed a broom each, or at least one between them.

Miss. Morgana was laughing as they finally got to the courtyard where the other first years were waiting with Madam Hooch. She seemed like a strict woman, about the same age as Tabitha's mummy, and she was thirty-five. Madam Hooch had short fair hair, which was probably a blonde tone but Tabitha didn't know what else to call it. The teacher nodded to them and gestured for other girls to stand as she had lined out rows of old school brooms for them to use, and they stood by one each.

"Okay boys and girls!" Hooch barked out in a readying voice. "I want you to stand with your dominant hand over the broom, normally your wand or writing hand!" she instructed now smiling as they all got into place and readied themselves. "Then you place out your hand and say, up!" she said and the broom at her feet jumped into her hand. "Okay, begin, and no messing around with this or you could potentially hurt yourselves!"

They all nodded and then: "UP!" They all cried out and some brooms bounced around, and even a few people caught their brooms. But Miss. Morgana didn't even try as Tabitha looked at her, curious as she looked her broom over, and then clicked her fingers with a spark of blue, and her broom shot into her hand like an overly clever and obedient dog.

"Interesting," Morgana muttered as she turned to Garnet and Tabitha was a large grin as they were staring in awe and total amazement. "Girls, be more forceful or you'll never get it," Morgana said, "you have to command the broom."

"Up," they called out again, and whoosh. They happily caught their brooms. "Thanks Miss. Morgana," they chimed out in a cute echo, looked to each other, and giggled.

"Okay girls and boys, since you've... gotten that," Madam Hooch said looking doubtful, she continued anyway. "First item is to learn to hover, so brooms between legs and when I tell you, push off, push off o..." she trailed off as Garnet went shooting up and screaming out in terror.

"Oh no, Garnet!" Tabitha cried out in horror while they all watched her getting higher when she started as Morgana had flown up trying to reach out for Garnet's broom, and flying as if she always could. However, Tabitha's poor best friend was rocking all over the place and getting higher and higher before she slipped from her broom and Tabitha knew she would be splattered if she hit the ground, and they were all gasped in horror.

Miss. Morgana shot down after her, weaving around Garnet's floating broom but her broom just wasn't fast enough. Tabitha couldn't look away when Miss. Morgana suddenly launched herself from her broom, blazing with blue sparks in her palms she shot passed Garnet. The sparks disappeared and she turned in the air, spreading her arms and legs she slowed down, falling backwards, and caught Garnet in her arms while the girl was screaming her little lungs out in terror.

Tabitha thought Miss. Morgana was going to crash into the ground on her back for a moment when in the same motion she flipped herself a moment from the ground, and boom. Miss. Morgana landed in a crouch on the concrete, and it shattered and exploded up with waves of blue and white electricity from her feet tearing into the concrete before she stood as if nothing extraordinary happened, cuddling Tabitha's best friend while Garnet was sobbing and likely just gained a fear of flying.

Miss. Morgana cuddled her, and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair while Tabitha rushed passed the teacher as she stared in awe, looking up and then back at Miss. Morgana in disbelief. Tabitha reached Garnet and joined in the hug while other girls rushed over to see whether she was okay.

 ** **0oo00oo0****

Susan Bones really didn't like being called 'The Bait'. Of course when Morgana came to her with the plan she was all for it. It would drop Dumbledore in it, and hopefully get rid of Snape. She had Ginny Weasley as her 'Bodyguard', or more like chaperone when not in classes. Ginny was talking a lot while holding Susan's left hand with her right, and had threaded their fingers. She was then hugging her arm while Susan was feeling self-conscious, and she had thought it was embarrassing waking up in bed with her best friend on Saturday morning, only in their undies, and she felt weird as they lay cuddled like that for over an hour before they finally got up.

They thought it was embarrassment, not wanting to move but thinking it over Susan could secretly admit she enjoyed cuddling like that. Hannah was soft and warm, and it was comforting in a way. That night Susan had never felt so scared, and then she discovered that the 'scary' Empress of Lightning was actually really sweet when she wanted to be. Susan liked the way Morgana treat her and Hannah, like little sisters and comforted them even though Susan was actually older by 2 months, she knew Morgana would protect them, and here they were, a part of Morgana's scheme for that very reason.

Hannah was walking with them, and kept looking at Susan, blushing when Susan realised what her best friend wanted, and reached out her free hand, taking Hannah's. It might have felt weird but Susan didn't see why as they were girls and that was a girlie thing to do. Hannah went bright red but gripped Susan's hand tightly, and then her fingers were thread with Susan's like Ginny's were.

It was weird that they got so few looks, and Ginny dragged them after her, smiling and happy they were all going to become great friends. After having known her brother Ronald for a few years, Susan hadn't thought she would like Ginny, but she was nice and fun, and not one bit like him. In fact, Ginny was the opposite. She had been hanging to the Slytherin, Felicity Smoke when they met up with Susan and Hannah to begin 'Operation Explosion'. Apparently, Ginny would be the final ploy that made Snape explode as she was an empath and could magnify his emotions here and there, which were always negative, so not hard.

When Susan saw Ginny with the Slytherin girl giggling and hanging off each other, she would admit that she was shocked and awed. She didn't know Gryffindors could love any Slytherin, unless it was a love of bullying them. Anybody could tell that Gryffindors bullied people even more than Slytherins, as most Slytherins wanted to keep below the rest of the schools notice.

"Don't worry honey bunny!" Ginny chimed out cheerfully as Susan looked around but realised barely anyone looked to them for more than a moment or two as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Us red heads have to stick to-geth-er!" she said with an eyebrow wiggle. "And then we have our blondie honey bunny to keep us extra happy," she said teasing them and giggling. They couldn't hold back from laughing no matter how embarrassed they were as Ginny was fun and nice. Morgana had personally selected Ginny to hang with them as much as she could until dinner, which was most of the day, except for classes where she got a different girl or two from either house to keep them company and help with the plan, which most didn't know the full scope.

Ginny led them to the end of the Hufflepuff table near the teachers table as there was going to be a huge show Susan was certain they didn't want to miss. They sat down and Susan grimaced as she looked at the teachers table. McGonagall wasn't in the hall yet, but Severus Snape was in a fuming temper and she had to let him hex her, and there was the possibility that she would have to take the torture cures.

Morgana promised that if Susan took that curse that it would last no more than a second before Snape was taken down. She also promised that any green or black coloured light coming from him would be torn apart by her powers.

Susan had to be brave, still in the knowledge that she would be playing her own aunt, as she was her only family. Susan's aunt would never agree to let her do this, as she would be so worried, (not that she wouldn't plot against Snape and Dumbledore because she would be on the front lines in that vein). But no matter what, Susan would never stand aside and let Dumbledore get away with want he wanted too if she could stop it, especially this as in truth it was tad amount to illegal imprisonment, and then worse, well she would rather not think about that.

"Morgana knows what she's doing!" Ginny whispered into Susan's ear, startling her as she gave her a reassuring grin. "Now turn that frown upside down, the fun is about to begin!" she said as the hall was almost full and then started quieting as McGonagall came charging in, furious with two scared looking Slytherin 6th year girls behind her as they were following timidly, and they were nearly in tears. Susan admired their acting skills even if they were using magic to added effect. It was a surprise that Morgana had such power over Slytherins, mainly girls, but boys feared not bowing to the queen too from what she had heard.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" McGonagall roared out at the top of her lungs and everything stopped in amazement. The greasy teacher looked to her, and he had paled, which was new. Though Susan knew, the stern teacher could scare anyone if she needed to. Even Dumbledore looked to her in fright she was like a raging daemon of hellish fury come to devour evil souls.

Dumbledore took but a moment to stand quickly while the woman's fury was just that awesome. "Please, Minerva, whatever this is about I'm sure we can deal with it in my office, in private," he replied, looking quite concerned.

"No!" she hissed out angrily. "This man has been threatening these two girls and others too I would presume with detentions and a hard time for making friends with muggle-born students, and others from outside of their house! I will not stand by and allow this 'man' to promote racism in this school! This is unforgivable, and goes against everything this school should stand for!"

"They're lying!" Snape cried out in his defence. Susan knew, though they were exaggerating things up a level or two that Snape actually implied things like that all the time, as when Felicity had been with Ginny earlier that morning he told her off and took points from Gryffindor, which didn't bother them as it was in line with the plan, but still. He probably caught them in potions since he had them last period in his class from what Ginny told her, and Gryffindors always paired with Slytherins in potions for some weird reason that probably started when Snape joined the faculty.

"So your Slytherins come to me, me with these accusations, after I quite honestly thinking about it can't remember the last time a Slytherin student had come to me with a problem! I remember that quite a few girls used to for certain, things, even if they weren't related to bullying or misbehaviour?" she asked, mockingly, and Susan blushed a little as she realised those things were probably 'girl-things'. "What possible reason could they have to come to me now, and lie?!" she demanded, but she didn't stop there. "They've also told me that you've been teaching Slytherin students that they can't go to anyone but you with problems and that you've led them to believe the rest of the staff won't care!"

"He's doing what!?" Sinistra stood glaring at the man as he moved away from her, and looked scared. Susan was surprised as she could feel a slight pressure coming from the dark skinned woman, and her eyes widened, as she had never thought of her as powerful before. She realised that Sinistra had been holding back, and taught what she did because she enjoyed it, not that she couldn't teach anything else, but she chose not to. "I was a Slytherin back when you were in your final year when I was in my first. And I could always go to Professor McGonagall if I had a problem. But back then Professor Slughorn didn't encourage such appalling behaviour while he was Potion Professor, and Head of Slytherin!"

"No..., that's all a lie!" he declared quickly, but he wasn't getting any leeway from her as other teachers added in their own dirty looks and angry glares as the truth was getting out now, finally.

"P-Professor McGonagall!?" a quiet voice asked, and everyone turned to look around to the Slytherin table where an adorable little muggle-born Slytherin first year sat with tears in her eyes threatening to fall. "I-it's true... the-the prefects when they took us to Slytherin common room said so. And-and then they went to attack me and Miss. Morgana because I'm a muggle-born, calling me filthy mud-blood, and Miss. Morgana because she destroyed their daddies master, and she had to defend me from harm!" she said crying before she burst out into sobs as she threw herself into Daphne's comforting arms where she held her tight.

"It's true!" Daphne agreed with a sad look. "If Morgana hadn't come to Hogwarts we would all still be scared and still think that was true."

"Potter...!" Snape hissed enraged. "Where is Potter, she's getting them all to do this to ruin my good name!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" interrupted Professor Flickwick coldly, and Susan had never seen him look scary before he was so small. But Susan was highly impressed with the small girls' performance, and though mostly true she obviously didn't feel, threatened enough to cry like that with Morgana holding her hand. "Miss. Evans is quite the well behaved and good student once some twit isn't trying to provoke her by being an imbecile and not leaving her and her friends alone. You just want to blame her for all of your troubles because James Potter married Lily-!" he said, but stopped at what he let out covering his mouth as the hall went frigid and Susan didn't know whether he said that on purpose or not.

"Enough!" Dumbledore commanded, likely trying to figure out what they were doing, and knew something wasn't right but not what as any pureblood from an old-line like Susan's would know he was a smart man, even if he was a meddling fool when lots of people didn't want him too. But it would be a long while before he realised this wasn't about Snape, but that was just a happy side effect. "We should continue this somewhere more private!" he said, leaving no room for debate as all of the teachers followed him into the hall antechamber and the hall started making noise again, talking about what was going on.

"You bitch's-!" a Slytherin year seven boy yelled out at the two Slytherin girls but they shield away when several Slytherin boys stood drawing their wands at them.

"Yo!" Morgana startled the heck out of everyone as she entered the room through the side entrance with a giant chicken and bacon salad baguette, munching away happily. She looked around to see everyone staring at her in shock as her sparkling green eyes looked to see the boys quickly retaking their seats in terror as her eyes lit up blue. Word and deed of Morgana's growing might and magic was spreading, and the disobedient Slytherins were getting smart as they were realising that Morgana wasn't just bark, spark, and punch, but deadly too, and held a beauty more than any could see as well as what they could see of her. "Umm, what's up guys?" she asked, sitting opposite Susan.

The Slytherin girl Lizzy and her friend sat down while their Hufflepuff friend, Erika 'comforted' the sad girls with her friends in 'pity' and whatever else nice Hufflepuffs would think, and the hall started talking again with Daphne, Tracey and Felicity quickly fleeing the Slytherins and bringing Tabitha, sitting with Morgana.

Morgana put her sandwich on a plate and hurried to pull Tabitha into her arms to sit on her lap and cry the spell out while pretending to mumble what was going on while Daphne gently 'explained', and told her about what Flitwick let slip. Susan was pretty sure when they found out the rest of what went unsaid Snape would be dead.

"I see," she mumbled before shrugging. "I'll deal with that-," she didn't finish as the antechamber opened and Snape stormed out without looking at the students while in a fuming rage and left the way she came in before the rest of the teachers returned to their table pretending everything was all okay. Well Dumbledore was while the rest of them except a few were giving Dumbledore death glares of doom.

"All great Empires fall Mr. Dumbledore," Morgana spoke quietly and Susan could just see it. To the old man, Hogwarts had become his Empire where he taught people he was right and they should follow his lead, but throughout history, every great Empire had fallen because of men like that, because the people didn't like to be controlled and told what to do. They had moral obligations to each other as a civilised society, and as people who needed each other to thrive, but when the ruler took your freedom and stepped on it throughout all of history, new kings had stepped up and fought back.

That was it! Susan thought she understood! Morgana was their new king, or should she say she was their new queen and she didn't need nor want a king. She was the Empress of Lightning, and Susan was here with her as she was laughing with Tabitha as she fed the girl some sandwich and wiped her tear stained eyes with some tissues, a contradiction on so many levels of everything.

Susan couldn't be certain, and she wasn't the smartest girl around-that would be that odd Luna or her girlfriend who made it so obvious that girls around the lower years pretended it wasn't that obvious because they-well Casey seemed to think it was a great secret or something.

She had joined the beginning of something new, and the world around her. Everyone-everything changed the moment Morgana was found, and shown what she was. Morgana defied their world from day one, and Susan felt a strange sense of peace because of that. Morgana was meant to be their queen-all of the girls were talking about it behind their hands. It was a chance to not be objects, but to be free, and for their world to change.

"Hey, Susie, I'm talking to you!" Morgana said smirking as Susan started as Morgana poked her in the face with the last half of her sandwich. It had obviously been a full sized baguette when she brought it in with a few bites out of it. Susan blushed as she licked the mayo off her lips with a sigh while she was laughed at. "I was just saying that I thought it would be cool to have a get together after school and hang out, so you and Hannah will be in too, right?"

"Oh, of course," she quickly agreed sheepishly while she had just been staring at her.

Hannah nodded too. "Umm... Morgana, where were you at the start of lunch anyway?" she asked, curious but they all listened in.

"Snape has a stash of booze. I was convincing the house-elves that it was stolen from that weird fake-seer, Trelawney, and they kindly returned it," she answered smugly. "According to the elves she was very grateful for all of that quality fire whisky being 'returned'. I knew I could count on her taking it in since she has an alcohol problem, so she wasn't going to turn it down. Professor Rose was annoyed with me though, while spiking Snape's tea when she found out I gave it all to Trelawney when she would have had it. That's why she isn't here. She's trying to get a couple bottles from her, you know, make nice, offer a galleon or two, or whatever, and at least get a couple bottles cheap."

"So he can't try to calm down with a little booze, but what about a calming drought?" Tracey asked in a whisper.

"He's taken a cleansing potion. The booze wouldn't work on him anyway, but just finding he couldn't have a drink will make him worse, and then realising a 'student' must have stolen it," Morgana said smugly. "Well, anyway, let's finish up lunch and get out of here; we have more fun to have. Ginny's troublesome brothers already have a few fun events planned now he is really angry."

Susan nodded with the other girls, and everyone was soon finished and heading off to classes. Susan was actually shaking a little as they walked through a side corridor. Morgana seemed to pull out two Gryffindor robes from nowhere for Susan and Hannah. They had finished Defence against the Dark Arts and had Rune Class next but the Professor was going to skip over their names and mark them present anyway so they could go to Potions with Morgana and company, as Ginny went off to her last class as she couldn't go with them because her brother would call it out.

They entered the dungeon to see the slimy man was boiling over with rage and looked at Morgana with such hate the class could almost feel it bouncing off her giant happy grin, as if she hadn't a care in the world and that angered him more. It amazed Susan how one girl could be so carefree while being the most dangerous student at school.

Susan sat down with Hannah next to Parvati Patil, and her best friend Lavender Brown. They both looked at them as they sat in the back. Morgana sat up front with Daphne, Tracey, and Felicity. The two real Gryffindors didn't say anything but shared small grins that meant they knew something was going down and wanted to watch it play out. Susan bet they wanted to side with Morgana anyway as they were just those sort of girls who liked to be on top with the cool crowed.

The class was exceptionally quiet as Snape sneered hate at them all, even his favourites. "Potter!" he spat out. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for daring to attack my character! Then fifty more for not wearing a proper school uniform!" he said with a sneer while the likes of Ronald Weasley looked smug, and Susan wondered whether he got that those points were stolen from Gryffindor or missed that because they were taken from her and didn't think about the house. "Books out, and instructions are on the board!" he hissed out and went and sat down when his eyes suddenly flickered up when Ronald Weasley pulled a large glass bottle filled with amber liquid from his backpack looking shocked.

However, all Snape saw was half a bottle of HIS booze and lost the plot. "WEASEL!" he screeched out in fury, spittle shooting from his mouth. "How dare you steal from me you pathetic little tramp with your filthily made robes that some other tramp wore before you?!"

Ron actually messed himself and Hannah and Susan could only stare in awe, as that was crafty. It would piss of the 'teacher' more while striking at Ronald too. Snape dragged Ron out of his seat, taking the drink, opened the door and flung him out before he went to slam the door closed, but instead the fuming mess of a grease ball sneered at everyone.

"Out now, all of you!" he spat and everyone was quick and getting up, but he wasn't finished. "Except you Potter, you stay!" he hissed with a vile grin on his face as he went to stop her, she grabbed his wrist, twisted it behind his back with little effort and smashed him into a wall.

"A pathetic little Death Eater like you isn't worth beating up!" she said before pulling the drink from his other hand and smashing it into the wall while he whaled out in rage while she threw him to the side, where he landed painfully on the ground.

"I'll kill you Potter!" Snape cried out but she had already led everyone out. Morgana didn't have to tell anyone before they were running because they all knew like her that Snape would be blindly firing at the students backs blinded by rage. Two blasts of purple smoke burst into the hall and two tinted purple girls wearing purple outfits of Morgana's style without robes blazed in.

Susan watched one pull a girl, and she didn't even think she was one of Morgana's, and she was a Slytherin, out of the way of a spell. The Slytherin girl was small and Susan didn't have time to see who it was as she was flung around the corner while the other of Morgana's two familiars grabbed that somewhat annoying Gryffindor know-it-all. The one with curly brown hair up by her robe and pulled her back into her, crashing her back into the wall while the Gryffindor girl cried out as a spell sailed by.

Morgana grabbed both Lavender and Parvati by the smalls of their backs, throwing them out of the way while leaning back to avoid a spell just as Susan and Hannah span around into the corner. Several students were staggering up to their feet running faster, some screaming as Morgana streaked into the hall, grabbed the small Slytherin girl as she had been dazed by so-called friends trampling her, but pulled her to her feet and moved her on so she ran under her own steam.

Sparkler and Stormy came charging after them next, bursting into purple clouds; they shot out as large birds, flying. "Stormy, Sparkler, get the teachers, he's chasing us!" Morgana called out as she pulled Susan out of the way of a spell as they rounded a corner, charging up the stairs out into the Entrance Hall as the Storm Spirits in phoenix form burst away in flashes of purple electricity.

"Potter...! What the hell have you done!?" Malfoy panted out as everyone had stopped, and everyone but Morgana was out of breath, grabbing at his or her own chests and ribs, and she pulled Susan up while ignoring him.

"Plan B.," Morgana whispered in Susan's ear. "Call him a bastard and tell him your aunt will arrest him and throw away the keys!"

"This wasn't her!" the small Slytherin she had saved turned out to be Pansy Parkinson, and she wasn't normally a very nice person but she was shivering and in a life debt situation which was more of a family honour thing than an obligation, and she had been rescued twice. "It was that idiot Weasley!" she said turning to glaring at him in fury while he was white as a sheet and covered in his own urine. "He thought he could get away with stealing Snape's fire whisky-!"

Pansy hadn't the chance to say more as everyone paled as Snape slammed through the door like a bull in a china shop. "S-stay away from us...!" Susan braved, and he turned to her. She realised she didn't have to be heroic and take a spell for Morgana. Snape was aiming for Susan. "M-my aunt is head of the law enforcement department, and she'll have you in Azkaban you spiteful, useless man!"

He was already aiming at her. She heard the word before he said it. "Crucio!" he roared out flicking his wand and the entire world slowed down as Susan watched it come for her. It was a dirty orange colour, and she knew that Morgana was going to let it hit her, even if for only a moment before she stopped it, as for him to be gone forever, he needed to hit Susan with the unforgivable curse. Not that she would forgive him for hitting her with anything less if he chose to.

Susan heard the scream from ripping from her own lips, detached from reality, and felt a pain that just wasn't describable, but was-it just was. It was like every nerve in her body screamed in a pain so foreign that her body didn't understand as her mind felt numb, only able to feel the pain, imagining nightmares and wishing for an end. She realised that death was not the worst thing that could happen, and to fear death over this was to love such excruciating agony that it felt like the world would end and that was only under for a moment.

The pain left in a second, and Susan was on the floor cradled in soft arms. She looked up into emerald green, so beautiful, so worried and loving for her safety. The potions and spells Susan had taken couldn't do anything to dull the pain of such a curse. Susan could feel herself crying and whimpering, sobbing as Morgana held her protectively in her arms while Professor Rose was with them kneeling beside her using her wand on her to dull the aching.

Susan was panting for breath. Her eyes looked around the hall at terrified students and teachers staring at her, some, (students), in concern. All head teachers had come and looked like they ran along with Professor Rose and Sinistra. Professor Dumbledore was there looking numb and slack jawed as he looked passed Susan, unconcerned for her well-being, but she saw some concern shining through for the greasy bastard, as Professor Snape was crumpled up against a far wall. He had huge black burn over his face with a burnt gash, and a gaping burnt mess where his left eye used to be, but as Susan's vision cleared, it looked like melted gunk.

Snape was also tied in thick vines cutting through his flesh, and his robes were still smoking. Then she could see the red puddle forming around his head and spreading out. There were nasty blisters forming over what little she could see of his burnt flesh, and his was body twitching. She could see he had been soaked too, and two empty suits of armour stood either side of him with long sharp spears at his throat and Flitwick standing over him with wand drawn.

It was obvious that if Snape was dead it was because of the burns from Morgana's lightning, and Susan knew she was dangerous, but even the first time they met she hadn't believed she was really able to kill someone, but here Susan realised Morgana had actually not just shot to stun, but maimed. But then she looked back up into her soft eyes as Morgana held her comfortable stroking her hair. Susan's other friends had arrived, and Hannah was there kneeling, holding her hand, worried.

"I think we should get her to the hospital wing to rest!" Professor Rose said with a soft smile showing that she wasn't always as hard as while in class and with troublemakers as she stroked Susan's sweaty hair from her face with a proud smile.

Morgana scooped her up into her arms with ease, holding Susan gently, and showing off her strength. Susan curled up to her, and buried her face into the crock of her neck, sighing in relief; the hard part was over. Susan had an experience that she hoped would allow her to grow. She knew what it was like for a vindictive person to hurt her out of pettiness, so she knew she would do whatever it took to put a stop to people like Snape.

"Milking it...!" Morgana accused playfully and kindly, whispering in Susan's ear and she had to stifle a cross between a laugh and a sob as she realised she was, just a little, but she didn't care as she felt safe in her queens arms.

 **0oo00oo0**

Severus Snape was hospitalised at the Ministry in a high security cell for his vicious attack on Susan Bones, and though she hadn't been hurt too badly, nobody had to know that or they might try to get some kind of lenient sentenced passed, forgetting Snape was an evil child abusing douche bag. The greasy prick would be going to jail for the rest of his life if Anna Rose had any say, and it was lucky that she did have some. She was chosen by her queen to take the Covenants seats on the Wizengamot as she had already made a few allies with some big houses, and the queen herself already had to hold both the Black and Potter seats and needed someone else as moral support. Not that Anna thought her beautiful queen needed anything from her; it was incredible to be trusted so highly.

Dumbledore wasn't at all pleased but worse when Morgana openly admitted that she was the new leader of the Covenant he and a lot of slow members paled, and Anna knew some of them would switch sides now that truth was out in the open. The old man though likely suspected that already but stayed out of the way. He was more annoyed with Morgana for leaving the school for the meetings (likely because without her support he would be able to get Snape off) to take the Potter and Black seats, determined Snape's fate along with other matters of magical state, and the old basket case tried to expel her. Oh, Anna had underestimated that beautiful little minxes mind (after Anna had given her some words of wisdom their first time together, and she took them to heart) because of her lack of refinement and restraint but she was like a musician that played everything by ear, and she was more cunning and daring than Anna ever realised.

Morgana easily questioned Dumbledore's judgement in appointing such a volatile man when she handed out complaint reports. Some of Dumbledore's people laughed it off as Snape had worked at the school for twelve years, and thirty nine complaints was perfectly reasonable (Anna would agree) until they were told they were the complaints from September the first that year and pulled out a space time case and poured it all out on the chamber floor. Anna must say she was just as shocked that Dumbledore could ignore over 700,000 complaints, and they were only the students and parents who had the guts.

Dumbledore tried to brush the whole ordeal off by bringing charges to Morgana for attempted murder and for crippling him, as he couldn't move his left shoulder because the nerves were completely fused and wouldn't regenerate with magic, and then the loss of his eye.

Morgana turned to the old man coldly and raised her eyebrows before pointing to him from the wooden stands that surrounded the centre pit where criminals would be brought in. She aimed her finger at him, and as she stood next to Anna, she felt her supercharge the atmosphere in her anger.

"You bring this back to me, Dumbledore!" she said in statement fashion. "That man attacked my friend, torturing her, so I did what any great friend would do and made him stop by any means necessary, and if I could do it all over again we wouldn't be having this discussion because that Death Eater would have been dead!"

Anna couldn't help but quiver as Morgana talking like that with those beautiful emerald eyes, alight with that unearthly blue light and her sexy modified school uniform was almost too much for Anna to bear all at once, then her accent. She also had her new platinum Covenant pendent around her neck on a black cord like Anna's silver one. Anna remembered Morgana's mother from school. She was just as feisty and cute, but then the Covenant had nearly fallen apart so they weren't getting new members. It was a shame, and blessing, as they lost the chance to have Lily Evans, but got her much more powerful and dangerous daughter to be their queen instead.

"But Miss. Potter we shouldn't act like that!" Dumbledore said with a 'disarming old man smile' but she kept her expression closed. "Severus was just having a really bad day, and then Ronald being caught with his, personal property!"

"If everyone acted like that while having a bad day the world would dissolve into anarchy!" Morgana replied while he grimaced and backed down before Anna spoke to him as the chamber took in what she said, knowing that it was the truth of society and wouldn't try to dispute her 'claim', just as Dumbledore knew he couldn't, and didn't try anything more in that vein.

"I don't feel like any teacher should be allowed to drink in a school!" Anna added coldly, omitting that she drank with female students at school, as long as they were old enough to handle it. "Let alone a man I have observed being vindictive to my students. I have been to Dumbledore on a few occasions with concerns since starting at the school, but unfortunately, he shakes his head and laughs it off as a misunderstanding. I have collected evidence to show that since he became potion professor after Professor Slughorn retired, NEWT applicants have dropped to just ten percent of what they were, and OWL passes have dropped to a six percent low," she said passing out copies of her findings and getting gasps.

"Albus Dumbledore!" the woman at the centre said coldly. She was a red head. She wasn't old, but not young either. She was in her mid-forties, and kept a nice figure. She was pretty, in a stern way with her hair tied up tight and neat. "This proceeding is to see why you had seen fit to put our children in danger, Severus Snape's competence as a teacher, and your roll in this, not Miss. Potter's DEFENCE of MY niece!" she hissed out even colder than Anna had been. "These records are applauding for any subject, and having both eyewitnesses and proof from his wand, Severus Snape is never going back to Hogwarts no matter what you say. It is obvious that he is now, and has always been a Death Eater, and that your testimony to the contra was nothing but lies because all you gave was your word on the matter that he had 'changed' sides, so why don't you tell us the truth!"

"But I can assure you Madam Bones-."

"I'm sorry, but that is not good enough!" she interrupted with a cold look like frost in her striking green eyes. "I have claimed testimony from someone who had been close friends to the Potter's before their death-."

"Remus Lupin is a werewolf so his testimony does not count!" Dumbledore interrupted smugly while Anna saw Morgana looked like she wanted to hit him and damn her plan, but she stayed fast. She loved her familiars and they weren't human, and she would trust them with her life, (and had good reason as they loved her, and she loved them in return, and Anna knew they had formed an internal bond because of those feelings) so she wasn't going to take that, and Anna knew she would seek equality all around, eventually.

"I'm still curious!" Morgana interrupted while her eyes flickered to the old man, glowing, raged. "After all, the old man keeps so much from me about my family, going so far as to coarse people into staying quiet, like Professor Lupin it seems. Threatening his job when he is a most excellent teacher, and the ministry makes life too difficult for lykan and others too, and since your toy Mr. Snape is gone, I'll personally have wolfsbane brewed for him at my own personal cost to make sure such a helpful and creative teacher is not lost to us."

So Morgana was going for the big guns, (yes Anna knew about muggle things, she wasn't stupid or ignorant). It was amusing how many people nodded along with a thirteen-year-old girl when she headed the House's Potter, Black, and the Covenant of Witches. (Though that was in some cases because other members had chairs so they had to, and wanted to), while they had already, (well the smart one's), realised that she was a very smart and cunning girl. When it didn't affect them and whatever they wanted they were willing to side with her because they didn't want to end up in the doghouse with Dumbledore, his minions, and the stupid, or they hated Snape, and or, Dumbledore that much.

"Of course Miss. Potter, I don't see why we can't hear it," Captain Amelia Bones agreed politely. "Professor Albus Dumbledore came to the Potter home announcing a prophecy that he would not tell them of its content. He would only tell them that it foretold a child with power that the Dark Lord would fall too. Lily Potter wanted to take their new-born child and, understandably run, leave the country and never look back, but James ever the fool wouldn't so they stayed, and maybe she should have left him, she had friends that would have ran with her.

"So they went into hiding because a Death Eater had heard the first half of this prophecy and told 'him'. This Death Eater was friends with Lily Evans at school, but he wasn't good enough for her, in the sense that he played with horrible magic and boys that hated anyone not of pureblood. So that friendship was lost but he was jealous, and when he heard the prophecy he knew, and sent 'him' after the family asking for one thing in return, Lily Evans while he knew that James Potter and their child would be killed.

"Severus Snape, the Death Eater got scared or he was more likely ordered by his master. He turned to Dumbledore and his endless chances, and the Potter's went into hiding. They were betrayed, but Lily never wavered for her baby girl as any mother or parent with love in their heart wouldn't, and she and James died, but the killing curse returned to its sender after trying to take our young Miss. Morgana Potter.

"Then I've heard later, from Professor McGonagall that Morgana has two godmothers, one of which is in a mental hospital, tortured insane, and a godfather, it seems from records, illegally imprisoned in Azkaban, now on the run. I will be sure he receives fair trail, and so help anyone if he is innocent and you had a hand in his imprisonment as I...

"Morgana's second godmother, likely Lily's best friend was a pureblood, and a Slytherin witch, Laurel Cross, now Greengrass. She has been illegally refused custody by Dumbledore even though she was going to take her girls and dump her racist husband her parents had forced her to marry before they died in the war, and from her own mouth," she said gesturing a slender woman with long smooth blonde hair to her side. She was still as hot as Anna remembered, only more mature, but still had that great rack, with frozen blue eyes aimed at Dumbledore in her eternal hate for stealing her third daughter and getting away with it for so long.

"She planned on taking Morgana and her daughters and leaving the country," Amelia said with a sad sigh. "She knew that Morgana would be hated by the dark, and the light would seek to own her, and planned to take her, to learn to fight with her daughters, Morgana's sisters, in magic, and muggle styles, so that she would return, smart and be prepared with her sisters to fight the incompetence of Dumbledore's minions, and the Death Eaters.

"Then finally from Professor McGonagall I discovered that Albus Dumbledore had dumped our SAVIOUR on a doorstep to her muggle relatives who hated Lily. They took out that hate on their niece before soon throwing her out into the streets to fend for herself because they got scared when she started using her powers to protect herself. So you can be sympathetic that she has grown up with a need to be tough and dangerous, but what I see is a young lady who has also grown up to care about people, her new friends especially!"

"T-these are all downright lies!" Dumbledore cried out in distress. That was a sign that he knew Snape was going to jail and his strong rep was going to start falling apart because he had taken their hero and hurt her, taken away her sisters, and her new mother. He might have had a hand in taking her father figure too if Sirius turned out to be innocent which wouldn't surprise Anna as she never thought he would betray James Potter as they were like brothers, and Sirius hated his family, well most of them.

"Shut it Dumbledore!" Morgana and Laurel hissed out at the same time. Morgana smiled down to her godmother giving a small wave, which was returned, but Anna was sure Morgana was surprised to see her Covenant pendant as she had joined as soon as she knew her daughters were in, Morgana included in with that. Laurel would have likely joined straight away if Lily had all those years ago too. However, her pendant was a broach on the right breast of her robe.

"Bring out the defendant for his charges!" Morgana ordered and not even Dumbledore said anything more as he knew Snape was going down and he could not come back. Morgana was the only person stood as Snape was half dragged out into the courtroom by five huge set male aurors that Anna was certain Morgana could beat up without using her powers. Everyone knew what was going to happen, no one asked for a vote on his sentence. For the use of such a curse on an innocent child, they all knew his fate, and as Madam Bones handed over the representation of her family for this judgement to Morgana and the covenant of which her niece was apart, for protecting Susan, nobody denied her her right.

"Severus Snape!" Morgana said as he was forced to sit on an old wooden chair and chains shackled him in place as he glared up covered in bandages that were bloody and dirty. "You are charged with the use of an unforgivable curse on a thirteen year old child. However, certain deeds must be taken into account while sentencing you," she said and Dumbledore looked up to her in hope, but Anna knew her queen was soon to dash that.

"You have on numerous occasions," she continued coldly. "Incited hate and racism within the Hogwarts House, Slytherin," she said and Anna saw Dumbledore looked away in horror as his mind whirled with bad thoughts, and he knew where this was going. "You have been vindictive, humiliating, and discouraging to students, going so far as to torture them with dangerous physical punishments, adding cleaning chemicals and potions to unknown potion waste for one example," she said reading off some notes. The man glared at her so hard it amused Anna as he was finally powerless because he had attacked one child too many.

Morgana looked down at him in ice. "Then we cannot overlook the fact that Voldemort!" she said to gasps and filches from most but some of them, Amelia, Laurel, and herself didn't even look surprised that Morgana would say his name so casually as they knew that she would never fear him, let alone his name. "He has an initiation for new recruits, which involves killing a young muggle, normally not of age, after proving your worth with the torture curse, which you have been shown to be apt in, so not one count of use of the cruciatus is being applied, but multiple, as well of multiple counts of using the killing curse. Your vindictiveness has known no bounds, but we of the Wizengamot shall show you mercy!"

Snape for a moment looked like he had hope, and Dumbledore looked at Morgana in surprise before he looked sick as he saw no mercy in her eyes. "We sentence you to the death of your choosing, here and now, with any party performing this deed exonerated of any criminal act while preformed on the now hereby named, Condemned."

"You can't do this!" Dumbledore cried out in horror while Snape actually broke down sobbing.

"If you do not choose within the next ten minutes, you shall die with your soul taken by dementors!" Morgana added, ignoring Dumbledore while he had tears in his eyes but he didn't move to try saving Snape.

"P-please, h-he deserves a chance, he can do better, make it better!" Dumbledore tried to get people to shout out but even his followers couldn't overturn the judging, but looked away, even if they wanted to, some were even sick. His crimes had been admitted to, even when Dumbledore vouched for him all those years ago, but Snape never stuck to the deal he made with the Wizengamot, and that bound with using the torture curse on a child, let alone of a noble and ancient pureblood family, the heir no less, he was done.

"Then why don't you come down here and end me, Potter!" Snape suddenly roared up at her with horrified tears running down his eyes, and Anna knew that when she had amended to give him a choice she had hoped he would chose her. "I wish I just took that bitch and killed Potter. I had thought about it, and fantasised about it!" he mocked and even Anna startled as Morgana crashed down from the stands, buzzing with blue lightning, crushing the ground in the pit, in a shattered crater as her mere power sunk the ground, cracking and displacing it to show everyone why she was the new queen.

Snape didn't look so mocking when she walked over to him without missing a beat, the ground around her sinking and shaking, cracking with every spark-filled step. "Maybe Severus, maybe if you truly cared for my mother at all you would have been happy for her and moved on. Maybe you missed your happy ending because you allowed yourself to pine in bitterness and jealously. That isn't love, but nothing but obsession and that is bad for your mental health..." she said, and had reached him while her sparks died out, she grabbed his face with her right hand while he struggled in horror.

"... and is almost as not good for you as hurting my friend," she said and he cried out as she started crushing his face with her bare hand, blood started spilling. "What I'm going to do to you will insure you will never come back, not even as a ghost, because even they need an electronic current!" she said when suddenly he screamed in agony as a blue white light of electricity blazed up from him pulling out, ripping in swirls and loops from his body. It was drawing out and into Morgana while Anna heard Dumbledore sobbing out in horror.

Then it was over as blue sparks danced over Morgana's body as she recharged from him like a vampire would blood, but not as disgusting. Morgana turned back to everyone as she let the grease-ball go, lifeless. Anna could see Dumbledore sobbing along with some others who ran with Dumbledore, and a few tears from Death Eaters on the council as they looked at the Empress of Lightning, and for once, those who sided with Dumbledore and Voldemort feared anew… they feared the magical queen.

"Nobody hurts my friends, or my people!" Morgana said coolly. "Well, I believe we only have one more thing... a vote on a proposition to... I'm sorry Anna, I left my papers up there!" she said, ignoring the limp corpse behind her while aurors got to removing it, a couple looking as if Christmas had arrived as they obviously knew Snape, or had family at school.

"Quite alright, My Lady...!" Anna replied slowly with a smile and nod as she found her papers and looked at them; already knowing what they were about, but it was all just for show. "Yes, this odd proposition from Dumbledore to... hmm... force marriages of girls and even boys to breed mage for the UK as it seems that lots of Muggle-born's and some half-bloods find it difficult to get paid employment in-."

"Oh yes," she interrupted Anna as she climbed up the stands (as they had no stairs from the pit) like it was easy work and landed in Laurel's space, sitting on her lap she gave her quick hug a kiss on the cheek before shooting along back to her seat. "Seems like a hefty lot of work. I'm certain it would be so much more simple to make more work, and maybe an equality bill would be better, so that brilliantly qualified Muggle-born's can't be passed over for a less qualified pureblood like that. It doesn't seem fair to me, and I've heard about it happening all of the time, it's why the UK magical world has become so stale and doesn't change as fast as it should."

"I agree," Madam Bones added in looking to her papers. "This bill Dumbledore is trying to push would give him power to marry off school girls to old men, and being an old man himself, and what has happened here today. I believe it should be abolished in favour of creating more jobs and writing into law equality of employment," she said not having a clue that Morgana was running way faster than she ever thought and would want to nudge it enough that it never says human or any variation of the word mage.

"All in favour...!" Anna asked and majority hands went up. "Okay, so Dumbledore's new law is out of the window in favour of keeping the Muggle-born's we have. I also see the danger of students fleeing out of the country in disgust."

"Well, if we have nothing more to discuss," Madam Bones said with a nod she stood and nodded, dismissing everybody.

Morgana took Anna's hand and arm smirking at Dumbledore behind everyone's backs as they stood, and Anna was sure he realised when he looked sick that Snape's death was just a happy accident to taking him down a few notches, if not more, and stopping his decree from even getting through the first door. However, he didn't say anything as he stormed off, and Anna knew he wouldn't and couldn't attack them with so much support lost or waning.

Anna was led out of another door where Laurel waited for them. Laurel was almost in tears when she scooped Morgana into her arms and got a huge hug back in return. "I'm so sorry, but I hear you've been having a blast with my baby girls, but what am I saying, you're my baby girl too!" she said pulling back and kissing Morgana's cheek, holding her hand she wouldn't let go as she walked them through the ministry building. "You two will come and have a cup of tea with me, won't you, and Morgana, baby, you're welcome home anytime you want now I'm certain Dumbledore can't stop us."

"Of course...!" Morgana said with a grin. "But in the muggle world, because I want a giant cookie as well, because those coffees shops in Diagon Alley don't do giant cookies!"

"Of course, anything you want!" she agreed, stroking Morgana's hair, and Anna couldn't blame her for looking at her like that, other than her hair colour, Morgana shared so many similarities with Lily at that age and maybe even more beautiful.

Morgana would later persuade Laurel to let her and Anna spend the night at her place, and the woman was putty in her hands, and Anna wasn't far behind.

 **0oo00oo0**

It had been two weeks already and the school had settled down with a substitute taking over potions. It came as a surprise how many people really didn't give a crap about Snape's life as so many people, teachers included, congratulated Morgana on doing the world a favour. Dumbledore was forbidden under the courts to interact with her on any level or risk a few weeks in jail, which would lower his rep even more, so she was okay making chatter.

Morgana had been curious about Remus Lupin and his involvement with his testimony to the case, though meaningless in the long run, it gave Morgana reason to enjoy killing Snape, and she had managed to make sure Lupin could keep his job until the end of the year at least. That was something as Morgana saw he needed that and felt kind of sorry for the guy, which wasn't her normal thing, but then she did find out so much from his statement.

Walking through the halls wondering where she was heading was odd because she was with that small Parkinson girl while she looked embarrassed, and Morgana didn't make matters better for the small girl.

"Okay..." Pansy said blushing brightly. Morgana smiled a little as she thought she looked kind of sweet with her little bob hairdo. Her hair was black and she looked frail and weaker than Morgana was sure she was, as Morgana hadn't broken any of Pansy's bones when she was throwing her around when she was saving her from being trampled, and being hexed by Snape.

"Thank you for saving my life okay!" she said quickly in a rush, and Morgana smiled, patting her shoulder.

"No worries Pansy!" she replied, not letting her get away as she-shield away from her touch and she pulled her robe aside at the collar, and she flinched. "Who the hell hit you, girl!" Morgana demanded and Pansy pouted, looking away as she didn't stop Morgana from seeing the bruise on her lower neck to the left shoulder.

"Malfoy, okay!" she said and Morgana knew she had called him by his first name before, but they had obviously fallen out. "I told him I wanted to thank you for saving me the other week and he smacked me, but he missed my face because he doesn't know how to throw a punch like a muggle... or you!" she said shaking her head as Morgana let her go. "Snape was his godfather, and you not only sentenced him to death, but executed him. I honestly don't care any more I've been such an idiot. I was following the crowd, and... I don't know, but I wish I could have been friends with nicer people or something."

Morgana grinned as she patted her head like she would pat an adorable little puppy she was really that small, and Morgana was certain Tabitha would be taller than she was when she was older. "Hey, no worries, girl, I'll give you a hint!" Morgana said, smirking as she thought of something. "Find a girl you think might have something fun in common with you that doesn't hurt anyone else. If you've been mean to her before drop to your knees and kiss her feet if you need to because I think somewhere, a friendship like that could know no boundaries, because what Slytherins tend to not realise is to them, loyalty is fleeting.

"I could conquer the whole of Slytherin House and most in it would be quick to bow down to me and call me master, if they already don't. But if you and your friend don't, and protect each other with everything you've got including your lives, then that is what I respect, that is what real friendship is. But the rest of them Slytherins would run and cry if someone came charging.

"Even if you argue you should still stand before hell for her because that is what real friends would do for each other, because that is what love is about. Otherwise, without that kind of friendship, you will always be alone with nobody to hold your hand through all of the pain or happiness life has to offer. I guess before I came here and made connections I never understood that, but at least I had a reason, I raised myself, alone, but if I can feel love and companionship then so can you, and you don't need to look in your house, be sincere and you can find some happiness too."

Morgana gave her nose a poke, laughing as she was watching her in thought, and started blushing lightly while they passed through the Entrance Hall when Morgana grabbed Draco Malfoy by the throat, as he didn't see them coming as he had been making Hermione Granger cry in near hysterics, and slammed him into the wall while he peed himself.

"Don't ever hit Pansy again!" Morgana demanded coolly. "In fact, if I ever hear that you hit a girl again I'll upset your mother as she'll be forced to let your prick of a father artificially inseminate her again because he was born a-sexual!" she said before rolling her eyes. He was that stupid. She threw him to the side where he scurried away and she nodded to Pansy as she had watched in awe before hurrying away into the Great Hall before Morgana finally turned to acknowledge Hermione.

"Are you ready yet, Hermione?" she asked her while she looked away and Morgana knew she was stubborn. Morgana knew that Hermione regretted not taking her first offer on the train. "You could at least thank me for saving your life girl, or at least Stormy!" she said before turning to walk into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Thank you!" she muttered and Morgana pulled to a stop looking back at her, as she stood there, uncomfortable. "I said thank you okay!" she hissed out nearly in tears again. "I don't know what to do, and I'm lost, and books don't help, but make me more confused because they contradict the muggle world, and the magical worlds just believes someone because they're supposed to be clever or something, or good at magic without any proof while muggles and science, and-."

"HERMIONE!" Ronald Weasley roared out startling her as he came down the stairs looking so smug, she looked around, and Morgana could see the fear she had. That bastard was mentally bullying her and she didn't know away out because she was afraid of being alone.

Hermione wasn't the confident, happy research bunny she could have been with Morgana and her girls. Morgana felt bad for her. "What are you doing talking to this murderer…?!" he demanded, outraged. "… when you could be helping me with my homework!" he said stuffing a parchment roll, book, and quill into her hands.

Morgana wondered what could have happened, but Hermione had been timid on the train too. Ron may not have realised how he was manipulating Hermione, but he was selfishly and spitefully taking advantage of her.

Ron sneered at Morgana before he smirked smugly as he went into the Great Hall for breakfast while Morgana was tempted to strangle the prick she let him go and looked back at the girl; she had bruises from lack of sleep around her eyes, and looked ill.

Morgana reached out and Hermione flinched as Morgana flicked her forehead while looking her over carefully. Morgana threw the crap that the filthy boy dumped on her to the floor and Hermione was so out of it she didn't say anything against it. Not for littering or getting rid of her 'friends' homework and Morgana was certain that Hermione looked relieved.

Hermione had a golden chain around her neck that led to something magical, and maybe, combined with Ron it was making her ill. Morgana wasn't the only one to realise that Hermione managed to get to more than one class at the same time, and other than a duplication charm of some kind that she wasn't sure existed she could only think of time travel, and how dangerous that would be.

If Morgana hadn't been such an observant person she wouldn't have noticed or cared, and Hermione looked so ill, which was why Morgana grabbed her and dragged her to the side, into a secret passage before she realised what she was doing.

Hermione surprisingly struggled in a panic when Morgana grabbed her chain pulling the small gold hourglass from her robes. Hermione panicked before Morgana slapped her face, and Hermione broke down in tears, and this had been after only a month. Morgana wondered how long until Hermione had a heart attack and died, but then, she finally let her take it from her.

"This is time travel magic isn't it?" Morgana demanded while Hermione sobbed and nodded her head while Morgana pulled it on and hid it in her robes. "Hermione, this is freaking dangerous. And I'm not talking me dangerous, I'm talking end of time, as we know it dangerous, in the wrong hands! You haven't even been using it to get any extra sleep you idiot! Is this so you can do extra classes, because if it is, here's all five years of muggle studies 'duh... what's a pen do', but would probably call it a hen, and you should know divination is bull crap, the woman's a freaking lonely disparate drunk. You can even ask Lavender and Parvati if you want and they love her class!"

"B-but Professor McGonagall said and, umm..." she trailed off blinking back furious tears.

"McGonagall didn't want you to have this did she?" Morgana asked and Hermione shook her head, "Dumbledore pushed for you to have it didn't he?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Hermione whimpered as she nodded and broke down crying into Morgana's chest where Morgana cursed her good nature and rubbed her back as Hermione had obviously had very little sleep, maybe getting a few hours a day as with classes, Ron, and his, and her own homework, along with his bullying.

"Stormy!" Morgana called and she appeared in human form. "Get McGonagall and lead her to the infirmary for me please, love!" she said with a smile as her adorable pet nodded and flashed away. Morgana let Hermione lean on her as she took her to the infirmary in silence, apart from her sniffles.

"Miss. Evans," the nurse said in worry as they entered the room. She was in her late 40s to early 50s, but still looked good with a red cross on her chest and short-cropped brown hair. Morgana saw her Covenant chain hanging down her white robes, which surprised her when she found out she was a member and underling, and was a happy coincidence when plotting vengeance against Dumbledore.

"She has barely slept at all in a month!" Morgana said while she helped the medi-witch take Hermione behind a bed screen and strip her naked and into a pair of hospital PJ's before into bed where she was out like a light. They pushed back the screen as McGonagall rushed in with Stormy tugging her along hurriedly.

"Miss. Evans what is the problem with Miss. Granger?" the teacher asked and checked her clothes, paling before she looked relieved when Morgana showed her the necklace before she made her hide it away. "Don't that is dangerous, I don't want anyone knowing about it, thank the gods you found her, what's wrong?"

"Sever fatigue," the nurse commented as McGonagall looked relieved at the last two words. "She has not had more than a few hours all month… Lady Morgana, what happened?"

"Seal the room," she replied, and it was done in seconds with her more curious than ever while McGonagall was surprised that the nurse took her order without question, but it was obvious now that more hidden members of the covenant were coming out to light. They answered to Morgana above all else, as she was like there queen from what the teacher knew. "Dumbledore allowed her to go to every class, including all electives using time travel," Morgana finished showing Pomfrey the time thing, which caused her to glare at McGonagall.

"I didn't want her to have it," the deputy head of the school said in her defence. "But still, I know I told her not to abuse the trust, or the time turner. She must have taken that too literal. She could have used it to catch some extra sleep and I wouldn't have known, nor cared if I did find out. Albus thought it was a wonderful idea, and..."

"Ever thought about a banana skin, the top of the stairs from his office?" Pomfrey surprisingly asked with raised eyebrow. "Believe me, he won't have survived if he passed through here after what he let Snape get away with even if we did provoke him, he still tortured poor Miss. Bones."

"Go to sleep, Hermione, and forget you heard anything!" Morgana interrupted, as Hermione's blurry hazel bloodshot eyes were open looking at Morgana. Morgana pat her head, stroking her hair and she frizzled and was out. "That should keep her out for several hours, hopefully, and that should be a good long rest."

"Don't worry," Pomfrey said glaring at the girl. "I'll dope her up with REM potion to make her dream and if she says anything when she wakes I'll modify her memory if I have to."

"So if I fry this time turner thing will the time-sand magic..." Morgana paused slowly with thought. "Will the Sands of Time blow up and do something screwed up?"

"Probably," McGonagall said with a sigh. "Once Christmas is here can you leave for a day and put it in your family's main vault or get the goblins to get you a high security vault? It could be a handy tool if used sparingly, and we can always blame Ronald for its disappearance."

"Professor," Morgana reprimanded but had a wicked grin. "You're catching my bad habits, but yes. I'll see what I can do," she said laughing as she snuck out of the hospital wing of the school and found Ginny to play with.

It was later that evening when she finally found her, as it was a weekend and Morgana knew Ginny had been with Luna and Casey doing some homework as they had lots to catch up on that they had ignored in favour of other pursuits.

Ginny and Morgana were hanging out with Aria, their mergirl friend, giggling and swimming in the lake, along with some kissing. Morgana was in a half wetsuit, well it was all wetsuit, but short sleeved and legged while Ginny wore her black bikini and shorts with tee. Morgana was dangerous to Aria while in the water because if anyone attacked her she could potentially fry her, and Ginny for that matter, which was why they swam so far out into the lake with all sorts of magical stuff that allowed them to play with their friend without being near enemies.

However, it was getting late that Aria was holding them both above the water, giggling when they looked over to shore and spotted the ginger twat, Ronald Weasley being dragged away by a giant sized black dog and disappearing into a tree. Then they watched as they saw Hermione chasing after him, and the tree move, thwacking her in the face and she wasn't getting up from wherever she fell.

"Why is that girl out of bed?" Morgana asked herself rather than her girls and sighed as she removed her fingers from within her panting mergirl, which made her pout, but she understood, kissed their lips each and slid under the water leaving them to swim back to shore in annoyance to see what was going down.

They climbed out by the huge tree that apparently attacked people, but Hermione wasn't anywhere in sight and the tree took a swing at Morgana, and was soon on fire whaling its limbs after she had blasted it in a boom, but it should have known better than to mess with her. However, they heard a chocking cough, and Ginny pointed it out; the large gap in the roots of the tree.

"Hermione must have fallen down that hole!" Ginny said quickly.

"Come on!" Morgana said as she pulled Ginny with her, and slid into the hole after pulling their breathers down from on top of their heads. They were pretty simple to make actually. They were designed to recycle air by turning CO2 into Oxygen, as well as other things. It had Plexiglas that went over their eyes with spells to see through mucky water, and smoke apparently while a sealed tight black piece went over their mouths.

They had lights on each side by their eyes so they could see through the dark under water, and then they would use magic to help them sink. Morgana's was blue rimmed while Ginny's was red. They had gotten Professor Rose to help with them as a new way to breath under water, but they were working as well in the smoke. They didn't have the eye shields at first when Morgana took the things to the professor, but she added them so they could see in the dark lake. The Professor made them within just a couple days, as they were that simple, and she was surprised nobody else thought about a device like them before, but shrugged that off as the muggles obviously did.

Morgana and Ginny found Hermione chocking in the dirt under the tree. Morgana pulled out her wand and made a bubble head charm, which Ginny had originally thought they could use, but Morgana wanted better and less breakable. Morgana used the charm on Hermione and the air around her head cleared before she dragged the girl from the flames, down the secret tunnel she knew was under the tree while Ginny collapsed the tunnel at Morgana's nod, blocking out the smoke.

Morgana looked at Hermione with the lights of her mask and rolled her eyes as she pulled it down, and pulling some clips and folding it to hang around her neck so she could use the lights with Ginny copying with hers. Morgana popped the idiot Granger girls bubble and she almost broke down in tears and had a huge bruise forming on the left side of her face.

"So you ran back to hanging around that useless loser!?" Morgana asked even though she knew it was true, and Hermione nodded her head before wincing, as it was no bet that Hermione's head was throbbing. Morgana sighed in annoyance as she led the way through the tunnel. "Come along you two, that idiot Black will be in the Shrieking Shack by the look of things, along with that idiot boy!" she said as they followed her, but Hermione did seem reluctant, but whatever.

"I would have thought you would have learnt to stay away from Ronald. He's a bad influence!" Morgana said and she was sure Hermione knew that, but she was friendless and lonely, but all she had to do was bow down before Morgana, admit she regretted not ditching him before, and ask for forgiveness, and she wouldn't be alone any longer.

 **0oo00oo0**

Ginny found it amusing to watch her girlfriend beating the crap out of Sirius Black. She found her newfound freedom to enjoy the simple things refreshing. Morgana was just too precious. It was just unfortunate for Sirius that he didn't realise that as her fist connected with his face. He cried out in pain more than that idiot brother of hers had, as Ronald was in the dirty old room too with a snapped ankle, half-sobbing. Hermione was in a corner whimpering and sniffling, but she stayed away from Ginny and her Morgana.

"What...? Going to kill me Morgana!?" Sirius asked with a crazy grin full of blood on his lips as she pulled him up to face her by his hair.

Morgana looked more amused with him, smirking before she threw him to the side, nonchalant. "I really have no reason to kill you," she replied whimsically, and Ginny was worried as he baited her, but she still didn't kill him.

"Why not!?" he spat out spitefully.

"Because you're innocent for one, and I tend to not kill innocent people no matter how much they piss me off... though I suppose even I do have my limits."

The man looked like he went to retort but he stopped, staring at her in shock, mouth hanging open and blood dripping from his lips. "You know that Pettigrew...!" he asked quickly before she rolled her eyes and gestured to where Ron looked horrified, on the bed clutching a dirty great big rat to his chest.

"The rat is the animagus Peter Pettigrew!" she agreed as the rat in Ronald's hands squealed in panic, trying to get free. "Him... well his life will be my newest toy and I will make him suffer!" she said with hunger in her eyes as she moved around the bed where he was, and tore the creature from Ronald's hands and smacked Ginny's brother in the face, causing him to scream and burst into tears, blood exploding from his nose.

"Whoa," Sirius mumbled, as he pulled himself up to his feet, looking at the boy as Morgana turned back to him clutching the rat in a grip so tight that the creature was screaming. "Dumbledore said he was your friend, gloated over and over when I was locked away, visited sometimes to tell me how you belonged to him, and that he would make sure you married the Weasley boy!"

Ginny saw a spark of blue slide across Morgana's right eye before flashing the colour of blood for a moment. She turned to Ronald, his screams echoed with the rats as her free hand rose and streams of blue, and white lightning burst from her, frying him for a good ten seconds before she stopped and he was unconscious, twitching.

"That should clear up any misunderstandings you might have about that!" she replied coolly as she turned back to Sirius, and Ginny thought she might have wet herself a little as that was so hot, and the fear in the room was almost pliable.

Sirius gulped before looking to the twitching rat. "I'm glad I'm not him now more than ever!" he said nervously.

Morgana turned from him to look over at Hermione, green eyes rolling and flashing electric blue. "See Dumbledore for the foolish old bastard he is because you do not want to be on the wrong side of the coming war. He tries to tell people I'm a racist muggle hater, yet he keeps the magical world free of science, and ignorant of their world. He treats people like they are commodities to use at his whim, and to throw away at his convenience."

She gestured to Sirius as he made it clear Dumbledore knew he was innocent and got rid of him. "Getting rid of my godfather so that he could dump me on a doorstep where I could be abused, beaten, and have my hope stolen. So that he could come along and give me just a taste of hope, so that I would do what he wanted, and I had always thought Fate was a bitch to me, but now I understand that she favoured me with my powers and freedom!

"Now you have a choice girl," she said moving closer, and Ginny watched as the rat in her hands ran out of air, it couldn't breathe as Morgana was squeezing it so tight. It was crying, but sound could no longer exit, as it had no air to build the vibrations in the air to hear.

Morgana dropped the rat, as in a pop, and shift of form it transformed into a huge set man with balding mousey hair and bucked teeth. His robes were worse than Sirius's and he was just as filthy. He was chocking and wheezing, coughing up blood on the floor with tears pouring from his eyes while he whimpered and coward.

"Hello, Peter!" Morgana greeted him after a few minutes of letting him get his breath back while Hermione was staring at him in horror and disgust. Pettigrew looked up at Morgana with fear-unimaginable in his brown eyes. Ginny doubted Voldemort could put that much fear into him. Voldemort had purpose with his fear. He could be bargained with. Morgana was vengeance incarnated, and Pettigrew knew that she would never bargain with him because he would never have anything she would have wanted.

His eyes flickered around before they fell on Sirius and Ginny wasn't the only one surprised. Sirius had obviously come for the rat, and yet the rat scurried along on his knees openly crying his eyes out as he grabbed the bottom of Sirius's dirty robes. Ginny grimaced as she realised that he had left a trail of urine in the dust. He feared Morgana more than he had feared anyone, Sirius included and he had let the man rot in jail for his crimes for the past twelve years.

"S-Sirius my old friend!" he croaked out shakily and it was amazing that he was going to a man that he had personally had part in torturing. Ginny could tell as his eyes had flickered to her first that he knew going to her was an immediate death, she knew he knew that Morgana would have never allowed him to live for a moment longer if he went towards her. "You won't let her near me, I know you, you know me... I had-had to do it or he... he had terrible ways!" he whimpered and looked to Morgana's crewel expression and turned back quivering. "She's not like Lily or James, they wouldn't have hurt me, they would have understood!"

"Yet they betrayed no one to him!" Morgana surprisingly spoke instead of Sirius and he looked round, shivering as he looked into her eyes while they sparked blue, white, and red. "If they as you put it would have understood your cowardice they would have betrayed the world with you, before you even as they weren't an incompetent idiot like you!"

"P-please!" he begged as Morgana grabbed his throat and lifted him from his knees.

"You murdered my parents and expect me to care one bit about you!?" she demanded when she suddenly moved, throwing him into a wall and flipping round, sliding as she did, grabbing a post of the bed and span round and up, half crouching on the post, shooting at the members of interlopers. She reminded Ginny of that Spider guy from the comic books that Morgana liked reading. It was actually awing how many muggle comic books Morgana had managed to buy since she joined the magical world.

Dumbledore had interrupted Pettigrew's imminent death. He fired at Morgana, but his spell hit Pettigrew instead, knocking him out, and the old man was with Ginny's parents, and a large black man that she had heard somewhere that he was a promising auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He wasn't that promising if he bowed to Dumbledore though. Not someone that Ginny would want investigating any crimes for her if he couldn't see through such obvious bull-crap.

They dodged out of the way of the return fire, blast of lightning, and Sirius raised the wand he stole from Ron at them while Morgana swung round gracefully and landed effortlessly ion her feet with bursts of blue lightning rolling around her forearms.

"Hello again Mr. Dumbledore...!" Morgana said with a mocking grin. "I believe what... it's been about a month or more."

"Just over five weeks since you were allowed to murder Severus," he replied coolly.

"You are aware that you are in breach of a court order aren't you?" she asked him whimsically as if Snape was less than nothing she didn't acknowledge his existence, and she didn't wait for a reply. "Well, of course you are, but you're the Great Albus Dumbledore, and the Great Albus Dumbledore believes that he in all of his glory is the next coming of Merlin himself, but what am I talking about. Merlin was a Slytherin; the greatest muggle rights activist of all time in the magical world, but then he was terribly sexist so that lets him down. But anyway the great Albus Dumbledore seems to be under the impression that all Slytherins are racist jerks, or should I say, enjoys promoting such idiocy amongst Gryffindors especially, booting the Circle of Twats."

"Enough of this, Ginny!" her mother demanded, angrily, glaring at her as she had her wand out ready to fight for her people, and her mum never did like to hear of her children having a mind of their own.

Molly Weasley had hated both Bill and Charlie at some point for their career choices, and she knew she would hate the twins worse than that for theirs, but Ginny. She knew she would never care about her again because she was doing the unforgivable in her eyes. Ginny was turning against Dumbledore for a brand new ideology of freedom and equality, and waking up with her queen, even if Morgana was sometimes cold, violent, and full of rage and hate.

Morgana was such a nice person the other times, when They did fun things, played game, hugged, kissed, and she had grown up understanding a world of greed and corruption, and that was in a neater society the muggles had built, but Ginny knew their people were many times worse. The thing was, Morgana had the intellect and power to say 'no', and help to bring about an end to people like Dumbledore or Voldemort. They took a person's hopes and dreams and squished them because they thought they had the right.

"No mother!" Ginny replied coldly, which shocked her greatly, but Ginny was no longer her daughter unless she abandoned Dumbledore, but she wouldn't, Ginny knew that to her, he was more important than her children were. "I do not side with Dumbledore, and I do not side with Voldemort, and I never will!" she said with narrowed eyes. "Neither of them are any good, both preaching bull crap, just because they both want to rule, one by controlling naive idiots like you, and another through fear and hate!"

"What about her?" the auror demanded, pointing to Morgana. "She's a murderer; tricked the Wizengamot into letting her kill Snape!" he said while trailing his wand on Morgana.

"Wait, you killed Snape!" Sirius interrupted looking as if he was trying to hide his pride, and not doing a very good job of it, but no one answered him. Ginny thought he was kind of amusing in a childish kind of way.

"Morgana doesn't tell me what is right or wrong," Ginny answered instead, shrugging. "She lets us come to our own conclusions, whether they match or not she doesn't care. Snape was a murdering, pitiless man who was a bitter fool. He bullied students, and all for what evidence of his teaching prowess? Or that he wasn't a Death Eater? Is Dumbledore's word, law to you?!"

"Let's not forget, Gin!" Morgana piped in here. "One man's word against another's, no matter who that man is, means very little without any evidence to back it up, but they go 'awww' every time the man looks at them with those twinkling eyes, raping their minds of all the perversions he could enjoy late at night!"

"Why you little brat...!" Dumbledore finally added in. "I do what I do for the Greater Good of the wizarding world! Once I'm though with you I'll have you sealed so tight that you'll be practically a squib, and I'll do the same to your entire little girls club and then you'll become property of any boy I see fit to marry you too!"

"Really now Mr. Dumbledore?" she asked in amusement, which surprised Ginny as Morgana laughed as Ginny had expected some serious violence and murder. "My electricity isn't magic you idiot. It's a genetic mutation, and it can't be sealed!" she said whimsically while she looked passed them. "Why hello Professor Rose!" she said and they all looked.

She shot forwards smashing into Kingsley and he went straight down the stairs screaming and wasn't getting up again before her left fist took out Ginny's mother, and she broke her father's leg sending them down next before she grabbed Dumbledore's wand, snapping his wrist, and threw him by his beard into the room, closing the door behind her.

Ginny was pretty impressed with the trick, and easy defeat, as Dumbledore grit his teeth, looking up at her, his wrist broken. "Now what Potter, going to murder me too!" he demanded in hate. "I will get you back under control, and I will do what I like, you think you can stop me!?"

"No," she agreed. "You've already gone, portkeyed away, leaving this... I suppose astroprojection, and I know you're no weak mage, but you will always underestimate my power! And the power of those around you, because we aren't all weak fools like your minions. My subjects are powerful and I wouldn't have it any other way!" she said snapping his wand with a blast of blue it exploded but she didn't even look fazed while he glared in horror staring at the wand pieces.

Ginny couldn't help but wonder whether there was something important about his wand that they were missing, but whatever it was, whether it was powerful or special, it and Dumbledore didn't match up to Morgana. Ginny realised that maybe Morgana destroyed something, more than normal, the boom was much more than when she destroyed Percy's wand like that, and as the old man faded-away electricity sparked on her hand.

The explosion had been contained in an electromagnetic field before Morgana shook her hand, looking confused as the burnt white wooden fragments drifted to the ground before looking at Ginny as she looked to her and they shrugged together with small-bemused smiles.

"What have you done...?"

Remus Lupin interrupted them as he pushed the door open. However, he looked to Pettigrew seconds later, anger swelling in that expression. "I knew it; the moment I found out about Morgana that Dumbledore did something fucked up! Lily was right!"

Morgana turned from him to Hermione where she looked like she was going to be sick. "Go straight to McGonagall with Lupin and tell her, she needs to have tea with Amelia Bones, no matter who else is in front of you!" she said before turning to Lupin while he looked shocked. "Guard her, and take down any of Dumbledore's minions that try to approach. The old man has lost his fucking mind! McGonagall will know to attack first and ask questions later!"

Morgana raised her hands and in a boom of blue, the sidewall the shack was blow out and to the ground outside, leading to a rusted stairs down the side of the shack.

"Now!" Morgana said turning to them. Hermione quickly nodded as she pulled herself up from the floor and hurriedly led the confused professor from the shack with one last look at Pettigrew.

"Let's go!" she finished, walking over to Pettigrew and grabbing his ankle, dragging him. Sirius and Ginny quickly followed her out. "Be prepared for an attack, probably dementors!" she said banging Pettigrew's head on every step down

"What about Ron and the other three?" Ginny asked, looking back at her fried brother.

Morgana shrugged, nonchalant. "Just leave them, they aren't worth the bother," she answered as Ginny felt it coming down-the cold, and oppression, chilling her to the bones.

"Dementors...!" Sirius muttered as it was dark now and it would be hard to see where they were coming from.

Morgana frowned, as they had to stop. They were getting so close and Ginny jumped as she heard snapping, then again, and looked to see Morgana snapping Pettigrew's legs in several places, then his arms before looking at Ginny as she sensed her stare.

"It will be very unlikely that he'll get away now!" she explained while Sirius again looked proud, probably a dark family thing on his part, or he was that starved of anything to do in prison thoughts of painful vengeance kept him going. Though, Ginny thought that through and realised that that would have kept her going too.

They stopped by a wall of the castle, sliding through an opening into a large courtyard. They moved in looking for a door or window to get into the castle, where with luck the dementors would never get at them. Ginny didn't think the castle would let the monsters in because of the wards, but then Dumbledore was partially in control. The other teachers could keep the other wards open if they weren't in his pocket.

"Over here!" Morgana said as she dragged Pettigrew and pulled open a window into the castle. It was an unused classroom, and she dumped Pettigrew through. Ginny wasn't certain that Pettigrew was even alive any more Ginny was near certain that he was dead, and if not that he would be soon, but then he had survived for so long.

Morgana helped Ginny climb in through the window before Sirius climbed through. Morgana slipped in last. She closed and bolted the window before looking to Sirius. "Drag him would you since I have the whole super power thing to beat bad guys up with!" she demanded and he didn't complain as she led them out of the dark empty classroom, and he dragged the dead or dying man through the hall by his hair after them without a care for his continuity

"Which way to the Great Hall, dinner should be on now!" Morgana said looking around, trying to gain her bearings.

"I think it's that way," Sirius said pointing down one corridor.

"Okay, let's go!" Morgana agreed, taking Ginny's hand they led the way, sneaking through the dark, which was odd since Ginny knew that all of the torches throughout the school should have been lit until eleven at night when they dampen to a minimum, but there was no lights on at all.

They moved around a corner, and Morgana's forearms lit up as she let Ginny go as they almost attacked. However, they were almost attacked too, but it was lucky lightning lit the hall or they might have all attacked without thought, even Sirius as he let the prisoner drop to the floor: a crumpled mess and drew his wand.

"Wands down!" Amelia Bones said as she was with several aurors and moved forward to Morgana, as they were all armed and ready for a fight. Ginny thought they came from the Gryffindor side of the castle through the transfiguration corridor so they couldn't be far from the Great Hall. They must have arrived because of McGonagall.

"What's going on, the whole castle is in low power!" Amelia said, concerned. "The only wards still operating fully seem to be anti-transport for things like apparation and portkey. It was lucky that my department for my use had tampered with McGonagall's fire or we wouldn't be here yet. We got a message through the fire, but she had to leave quickly."

"Dumbledore is attacking us!" Morgana said while she looked at Sirius and he looked nervous, she let her eyes travel down to their prisoner.

"Pettigrew!" she said gesturing two of her aurors. "Take him into custody, and make sure everyone knows we have him, and then call in reinforcements fast!" she said and they nodded, dragging away the traitor.

"One or more men who are supposed to lead the dementors sent them after us, ordered by Dumbledore," Morgana added quickly. "That is one demented old man and he needs to be stopped!"

She nodded her head. "Let's go!" she said leading everyone on when they came out into the Entrance Hall, they heard some explosions as we neared. They never would have expected to see Professor McGonagall engaged in battle with Dumbledore and holding him to a standstill while Professor's Rose and Sinistra managed to scare off some of Dumbledore's minions while he was calling a retreat, as they were heavily outnumbered.

He had likely noticed that he was outnumbered as the lights from their spells lit up the hall and he was moving back to the open doors before he turned and ran. Ginny couldn't say what happened to the hand Morgana had snapped, but he did have magical powers, and found a new wand it seemed.

Most of the older members of the Covenant were outside in the hall with bruises and cuts, along with some allies while the Great Hall doors had been closed and sealed. Ginny could feel the powerful emotions beyond the doors so she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Morgana walked up to the doors through the mess and Ginny had to cover her ears as thunder exploded through the castle as Morgana slammed her palms into each door standing between them. The doors were torn off, falling forward. Ginny knew that Morgana's body suppressed the thunder, but never imagined that it would have been so loud if she didn't hold it back.

Inside was chaos as tables had been overturned and used as shields as other students, and the few remaining teachers, trapped had picked sides and were fighting up until the moment of thunder, and then they stopped, looking to the doors as they fell to the ground between the battle, and made a loud bang.

It was a surprise that the 'light' and 'dark' had been pushed into 2 corners the same side of the room by the 'other', and were losing because they were taking shots at each other more than anyone else.

"I do hope that the light and dark minions are going to be cleaning this mess up!" Morgana said coldly before her girls got up at her gesture, and helped their injured and quickly hurried to her. "Head to the tower, and we'll be with you shortly, Dumbledore will not get away with this!" she said and the girls all nodded their heads and hurried away.

Morgana turned to Amelia. "Dumbledore always underplays people's strength, and today, he witnessed his own defeat!" she said before turning an impressed eye to her teacher before grinning. "I like the cut of your kickarse magic," she praised before turning serious as she looked to the woman. "Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent, and that Peter Pettigrew was guilty. I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore knew Pettigrew was alive and chose not to care, for his Greater Good."

Morgana then took Ginny's hand, smiled at her and led the way away where some of the older girls waited for then, leading then as royal guard back to their tower where they knew things had changed, and Dumbledore had declared war.

However, they knew; they would destroy his 'Greater Good' and protect the world from people like him, forever. They would be together.

 **0oo00oo0**

Felicity Smoke knew that the Smoke family had been around for a great many centuries whether that was their name back then or not, Felicity's family had never been a part of a new world until she chose to accept Morgana as her queen, but seriously. Halloween wasn't the sort of holiday that normal people celebrated, but whatever. Morgana thought that after the chaotic events where a loser old man declared war on the Covenant with his little band of morons sucking his toes and giving a bad name to phoenixes everywhere: The Order of the Phoenix. She believed the only reason the minister couldn't side with him was that Dumbledore was dirt crossed with Morgana's power in the Wizengamot, Covenant and allies.

So Morgana thought it would be nice for everyone to dress up and play the part of whatever it was that Halloween-ing people liked to do. Felicity had on some old-fashioned muggle clothes and went for some fangs, and would have done yellow eyes and the bumpy-face thing if she could have been less lazy, or at least had more time.

Ginny was on her arm as Morgana walked up front as they entered the hall. Ginny was done up looking like a pretty convincing zombie, so she worked on it, but Felicity didn't get how she looked so hot still. She didn't think until then that that had a zombie fetish, but internally shrugged as she leaned over to Ginny to ask her a question.

"What has Morgana came as?" she asked while Ginny looked to her, smiling.

"She is Morgana le Fay, silly," she replied and Felicity looked to their lady. She wore a long black dress with slits down the sides that hung to her feet, which were in a pair of blood red pumps, showing her long smooth legs occasionally. She had a tight corset accentuating her chest; it was cut around her chest with white underneath; her sleeves ended above the backs of her hands with loops over her middle fingers.

She had both Tabitha and Garnet walking either side of her wearing adorable little blue maid outfits with white aprons over the front of their dresses with little white headbands. The girls both curtsied as they reached the front where Dumbledore's old throne sat up on a plinth, and Morgana sat while little Tabitha, still head bowed in submission offered her a wooden magical staff. Felicity was surprised it was so well crafted, but then if it was real, Morgana probably got it from her families vault, even though the ministry doesn't approve they were not technically illegal.

Tabitha and Garnet sat at Morgana's feet comfortably either side while everyone watched, some confused, some scared, and others grinning, while red haired twin boys wished they thought of putting on a grand entrance, but even they knew they couldn't outdo her style. Morgana had a special sense of fun that was quite risky.

Morgana leaned forward holding the long wooden staff between both hands. It was quite beautiful Felicity would admit, curved at the top and she was sure carved all over with symbols that were too close together to read. The hall was full of whispers until Morgana tapped the staff on the ground three times by her feet and the noise echoed out, magnified by magic. The hall silenced. It was already full of decoration that could rival Christmas, and had many round tables filled with finger foods, and sweets, and finally a large space in the centre for dancing.

Everybody looked to Morgana as she spoke. "Good evening, my friends, allies, and enemies," she said rather amused, and with her accent it gave a regal feel to events. "I welcome you; this event is my treat, paid in full by myself as a way that perhaps we can forget to fight on this night, the anniversary of my parents' murders-."

She paused and Felicity looked around to see many people looked uncomfortable, and probably regretted coming, but luckily, that Ronald boy had detention along with some others who might have started something. It was just lucky that Professor Rose had seen to it, but Felicity was still surprised that his mother let him stay, but she was also sure that Dumbledore would try to reclaim the school so wanted spies, but then him as a spy, they would never get the truth, just his version, so who could care.

"I feel that we should cherish the dead this night by remembering the happy times," Morgana said smiling around the chamber. "Halloween has become a night when even the biggest of bads that stalk the night take a break. So perhaps we should adhere to this and follow suit, with some music and dancing," she said as she tapped her staff on the floor twice, the top glowed a dull white, and the lights dimmed while some cool chilling music surrounded them, which got plenty of applause as everyone moved further into the hall.

"What do you think you're doing Potter!?"

Everything went quiet, but the music as the boy interrupted, and Felicity looked to see that Gryffindor Head Boy, and Weasley. The only one of them Felicity liked was her zombie date as she was holding her arm looking to her brother as he had stormed up to her over the empty dance floor.

Morgana stood while everyone watched and her little maids stood with her. She smiled as she stepped down from the plinth and passed her staff to Tabitha where she held it with reverence, and Felicity was sure awed with it, and treasured the trust and love Morgana showed in her and her little lover, Garnet, being so close.

"I was enjoying the party," Morgana replied with a smile. "I arranged it at my own expense to show that I will agree that this day is a time off for everyone where they don't have to fear the things that go bump in the night. But if you do not wish to enjoy this night, then you can just leave because I may choose to make this a night where the dead can rest at peace, does not mean that I won't fry you for spoiling our party!"

"Dumbledore won't let you get away with this!" he hissed out drawing his wand when suddenly out of nowhere seeds fell from above and burst into vines. They exploded down around him, trapping him as an adorable dark fairy flew around and down, stopping in the air before Morgana. The little fairy bowed with a curtsy before she made a gesture. She was called Saydi. She landed on Garnets head before Morgana reclaimed her seat, and took her staff, as the maid-girls retook their places with Saydi now.

Morgana tapped her staff, looking coldly at the struggling Head Boy. "Not understanding the meaning of fun Mr. Head Boy. I think I will have to have your tenure as a prefect looked at, and maybe the staff and board of governors will have all your badges revoked," she said mildly bored with him before tapping her staff once and two house elves appeared and didn't ask, but took Percy away without needing to ask their mistress.

"Please, now that his... interruption has been dealt with, enjoy yourselves," Morgana said while they went back to it and none of the teachers even said anything, but then, most of them wanted out of Dumbledore's rules, and the rest; they never turned up.

It turned out to be a great night and Felicity had gotten to dance with all of her best friends, and then some girls she barely knew, and of course, the lovely Morgana held her in her arms for a slow dance, smiling at her as she complemented her idea of fun.

 **0oo00oo0**

"So you're Lightning!" she purred out as her long pink coloured tongue licked out over her lips while large pink eyes stared up at Morgana from where she sat at a table with some kind of drink in front of her, and Morgana would rather not know what it was she was drinking.

Morgana had just entered the bar and she couldn't help but cringe as she looked around at all of the 'people', or things in the establishment. The Christmas holiday had crept up on her, and since Dumbledore was no longer in any power at the school, it was so much more peaceful, if you ignored a few of his minions but they were close to being expelled by McGonagall if they didn't quit being idiots, which Morgana doubted was possible.

The old man had been fired as school headmaster. He tried to plead a case and blame everything on Morgana, but the board and wizengamot wouldn't listen to him as he was running low on powerful allies who were stupid enough to speak for him, and Morgana was gaining more support than ever.

Dumbledore had even been taken off the Wizengamot for incompetence, gross neglect, and abusing his power when it came to the Girl-Who-Lived. He was also under investigation for the matter of Sirius Black.

Sirius had already been set free, and the ministry forced to pay a large sum of compensation. Morgana made sure he went into rehab, so that he could get the treatment he needed for his time served under the dreaded power of the dementors. The ministry liked to keep the money they had so that would put some damnation on the old fool.

However, Morgana did manage to get a new law imposed that stated that under NO circumstances were dementors allowed near ANY school again, even though the minister and his waning support fought her team on that front it was passed. Though, Morgana didn't get why anyone would have fought her on that as it was only common sense placed into law. The minister was practically screwing his arse to the gates of hell while fighting against that. It was a wonder the minister was voted in he was so incompetent and greedy, but then Dumbledore helped him, which was understandable as the minister was easily manipulated.

Morgana let her emerald green eyes roam the young woman's body before nodding. "That's me," she agreed, as she looked her over. She was wearing a long blue dress with slits to the sides and spaghetti straps, which accentuated her bust, and she had some nice looking legs.

However, she wasn't human. Her eyes were slanted in black crosses with the irises pink. Her tongue was 3 times the size of a human's from what Morgana just saw. She looked to be around 20 with straight teeth, but her skin was a deep shade of blue with some noticeable scales around her eyes and shoulders.

Her fingers were long and thin and Morgana was certain she had a tail, and yes, it was long and thin like a whip, curled around her right leg, half hidden by her dress. She was wearing lose shoes on her small feet, and she had a small nose, and nice smile on her deep plumb lips.

"Please, do take a seat!" she invited, moving with predatory grace as her right foot moved out of her shoe, and pushed the chair opposite her back slightly for Morgana before disappearing back under the table and into her shoe.

Morgana waited a moment, letting her take in everything she was. Morgana was wearing a black leather rippled skirt that hung halfway down her thighs. Her right sock was black and went up her thigh only leaving a few inches of skin exposed, and her left was white. She was wearing half boots, her right was white leather, and her left black.

Her belt was black but her tee shirt was white, hugging her body perfectly, and hidden underneath was a white sports bra. It was tight, firm to her, and sleeveless, ending just above her bare abs. She wore a thin leather jacket open, which went to her waist fading from white at the bottom through several different shades into greys to black at the collar.

Over her hips, she wore a deep blue pocket belt that hung to her left side with several leather pockets. Then hidden by her left sleeve was her wand holster, containing her wand under her forearm for quick access if she ever needed to use sorcery as a weapon to compliment her powers. Then she was wearing white leather fingerless gloves with black metal plate pieces on the back of her hands with an engraved lightning bolt over them, near unnoticeable and at an angle. Her long black hair was tied to her right side at the back hanging loose over her right shoulder.

Morgana took the offered seat and scooted forward slightly as she placed down a bottled water she bought since she wasn't technically old enough to drink alcohol, and that green guy who owned the place wasn't going to fool for her fake ID that she got from Gringotts, no matter the charms to make him he saw through them.

He complemented Morgana on her 'ID' and offered a non-alcoholic selection rather than the blueberry alcopop she had wanted. He didn't even think she should have come into the bar in the first place until a spark told him to shut up when she asked for a bottle of water instead.

Opening the cap on the bottle, Morgana drained the chilled drink before her eyes flicked over to a pair of men at another table who at first glance could pass as human, but she knew differently as they eyed her, licking their lips.

However, they quickly looked away as her eyes lit up with sparks. They should learn that things aren't as they seem in the bar, but then again if they followed her out later she would enjoy dusting them. Morgana hoped they would follow her later as she hadn't killed vampires before, and it would be fun for them to be the first and second she got to dust.

Morgana turned back to the woman while she watched her with a smile. "So where is it?" Morgana demanded coolly straight to the point. "I don't want to spend any more time with these things than I have too!" she demanded, but she wasn't too aggressive.

Morgana had left Ginny with Daphne, Astoria, and their mother at a sealed and warded 'castle' near Dublin for the Christmas holiday that Morgana owned. She had the goblins work on it to get it extra secure. It wasn't really a castle as Hogwarts was, but it was large, old, and Gothic with lots of secrets and cool stuff, like land with the quidditch pitch, and small to medium sized wood where Saydi had brought her family to make a home and watch over the castle.

It was quite incredible all of the muggle and magical conveniences that the goblins set up and then all of the flushing of unknown and potentially dangerous tampering done to some of the magic's that they could find in the wards, before uploading new wards that could rival Hogwarts in a few years.

"Unfortunately I couldn't get my hands on it," she answered, sounding unconcerned, but she did frown looking slightly disappointed before looking back up at Morgana with a radiant smile. "However, I do have somewhere you may find one; they're so rare to non-existent these days, and nobody knows how they were created, but.

"I am sorry to fall short. It is so rare that I have trouble recovering something, and unfortunately I will not walk onto the Mouth of Hell willingly no matter the price, and they don't have it to order online, even though I knew they..."

"The Mouth of, what?" Morgana interrupted as her 'resource' had started babbling and that did catch her attention as it would anyone's, and Morgana was confused.

Morgana was disappointed that she couldn't get it, but when she agreed to this she knew it might not be as easy as they hoped. Morgana was chosen, or more like volunteered to head into the dark, mainly because she gave good reasoning. Morgana was the only one, who could walk both worlds, walking the line of good and evil, so effortlessly without rousing anyone's attention in that way, but she could also fight, and she had proven, willing to kill her enemies, so she was the safest.

"The aeon staff was designed for cleansing the darkness of magic," she replied with a small smile and not answering Morgana's question. "It was used by Shinto over one thousand years ago when that religion was still a bigger scene before other large scale religions unfortunately, or whatever, caught on so much more. I doubt anyone would be pure enough in this day and age to build one, unless a child, but then they would never have the power or magic.

"If I may?" she asked, curious. "What exactly do you want with one, you don't look like the type of girl who would want to become a priestess and no offence but I doubt you could use it?"

"Yeah, yeah, only the pure of heart can use it," Morgana replied, rolling her eyes, as she knew this too. "I just want to purify a school if you must know, send on some imprints, and take out the magic that isn't in the schools best interest, like the odd curse or jinks some jerk put around."

"I see. Well, I guess that means the school is old enough for you to show concern," she replied thoughtful while Morgana nodded.

"Yeah, the headmaster has been expelled for now, but he's a slippery old man," Morgana growled out hatefully thinking about him. "So… what is the Mouth of Hell, and where do I find it?"

"Oh, yes," she replied, smiling at Morgana, and she felt a soft bare foot sliding up her right leg, over her thigh until it stroked about the warm flesh of her inner thigh up her skirt, but she let her have her fun as Morgana took another gulp of her water, and nodded for her to explain.

"It is of course on Earth," she was fast in explaining, smiling at the queen of the covenant. "It is where, let's say: a gateway from a hell dimension to earth or vice versa is always so close. It can be highly dangerous, and the vampire count in the town is off the charts because of where the town is. It draws soulless evil, or just plain badness towards it, so lucky for me I have a soul and I don't wish to see the town, especially not right now-."

"What do you mean by that?" Morgana interrupted, but she didn't seem to start at all as the demonesses foot reached higher up her skirt, touching across the front of her white panties. Morgana had started absent-mindedly stroking her ankle and lower leg, as she was turning her on she couldn't help it as demon chick or no, Morgana thought she was hot, and it was a mutual attraction.

"There is this evil bitch of a hell god, and from my resources she is after some kind of key to escape the earth," she answered with a shrug. "From what I can gather, this, Glorificus was imprisoned here some time ago and wants to get home, and you have to wonder what evil she was up too that could possible get hell gods to punish another.

"Though, there's more. If she gets the key it could potentially destabilise the earth's reality and hey, Armageddon," she finished looking as if she didn't know what else to say. "Well, umm," she tried before something seemed to come to mind. "That whole Armageddon thing might just be hearsay and myth anyway because if it did do that then how would anyone know, unless the key has never been used, in which case-."

"How would anyone know for sure," Morgana agreed with a small smile. It made her feel uneasy thinking about this crazy goddess, but maybe Morgana could kick her arse and get her to bow or some such. "So... is anyone trying to stop her?" she finally asked, hoping so because Morgana didn't want too, well not alone at least, otherwise it could be fun, but then she also needed to stop being so big-headed and not underestimate anyone, especially no goddess from a hell dimension.

"Yeah well-," she began but they looked around as the noise in the bar that had been brash with chatter and even some laughter and karaoke quietened when a man walked in through the doors.

He looked human and had muscle that he hid by a large long black coat to his calves and a seriously depressing expression as if the world and universe hated him and he wanted to sulk about it, but he was too macho for that sort of thing so he brooded instead. If it wasn't for the fact he was certainly a vampire, and his eyes showed age, Morgana would have thought that he took his mood and style from Batman comics, but she was sure he was much older than those comics were.

"That's Angel," Morgana's new demoness informant startled her as she watched him head over to Lorne. Well she thought that was the green-skinned owner's name, and realised she should have paid more attention.

Morgana turned back to her, Narielle, she thought. It was an odd name, so Morgana thought that was right. "He's... there's something different about that guy, he... other vampire's don't look like they hate themselves like that."

"He was cursed with his soul," Narielle replied quietly as she nearly made Morgana jump as she pushed her foot tight into her crotch. "He has to suffer the pain of every atrocity he had ever caused, every life he had taken, forever immortal with all of that guilt, alone to repent."

"Well that must suck," Morgana said with a smirk, amused with her own pun while the demoness laughed. "Well anyway about this Glory-," Morgana trailed off as she couldn't remember the hell goddesses full name, shrugging she continued. "Glory and my staff?" she asked hopeful.

"Well the Slayer is dealing with Glory," she answered and sighed, as Morgana knew she looked lost, as she didn't know what a slayer was. "The Slayer is a supernatural girl, picked one in every generation. In other words when one dies another awakens, and they fight monsters to the death. Buffy Summers is quite the specimen actually, never met her, but she seems determined to live, or Fate just likes her, or hates her, depending on whether she is having fun or getting tired.

"She has a younger sister, Dawn, and some other help," she listed off. "She has two Wicca, Tara, and then the other one is Willow. Willow is quite powerful too. She seems to be using magic a little too much though, without mental and spiritual training, doing it alone without someone to keep her anchored. Earth bound magic, or I suppose you could call its darker side demonic magic can become somewhat addictive, and unpredictable, triggered by emotions alone like a sorcerers accidental bouts while they are young, but on a whole new level that your people could never cope with.

"Anyway, then we have some silly boy who really doesn't do much. Alexander Harris. He was dating an ex-vengeance daemon, Anyanka, or as she uses now, Anya, but I think he blew that or something, idiot, she is smoking no matter she's a selfish bitch. Centuries ago when she was young and human she was a good person, but men... anyway the Slayers watcher is a man named Rupert Giles. You should watch him, he never used to be the man he is today, and can be dangerous."

"Okay, fair enough, and sounds like it's going to be, fun, I suppose, yeah, fun, fun, fun," Morgana mumbled, not sure whether it was going to be fun or complete trouble, though, probably the latter. "So, this staff, how will I find it and can it purify daemons, or should I say a hell goddess?"

"A magic shop called the Magic Box is owned by Rupert Giles, and you should be able to find it there," she replied, smirking. "And then, no, won't work on daemons or her, though it may be able to destabilise their magic if they cursed something or someone for example."

"Good," Morgana replied with a sigh. Semi-satisfied, as she relaxed into the seat enjoying the way Narielle had obviously used her foot like that before. Morgana pulled out a small wad of US dollars cash and slid it across the table to the demoness where she quickly snapped it up and Morgana groaned in annoyance when she pulled her foot back.

However, Morgana noticed the shadow over them, even in the dim blue lights of the club, and looked up to see Angel. Morgana had let her guard down slightly. It wouldn't happen again, but she heard daemons couldn't hurt anyone within the bar so she felt safer than they should have felt with her inside the bar. Though, Morgana would stick to the bars rules as long as they had too as she did like to play fair when others did, or in this case were forced too.

Angel chose one of the spare seats, not even asking for permission to join them, but Morgana was in a good mood so let it drop. "You're Narielle?" he asked, and the demoness nodded while Morgana was actually pleased she remembered her name right. "I need some information," he said, before eyeing Morgana as if to tell her to go away, but paused as her eyes sparked blue.

"It's nice to meet you at last, Angel," she said with a wide smile. "This is my dear friend, Queen Morgana," she said, which startled him, but he said nothing of it. "She cares nothing for anyone you might hunt, so please, don't be shy now. If you have the money, and I have the information; I'm sure we'll both be pleased."

He looked away from Morgana after a moment and back to her before pulling out a few hundred dollar bills and handing them over before she nodded. "I'm looking for a pack of vampires," he began, "they have been buying blood with cocaine and heroin. Humans capture someone, take them in alive, and they receive a fee in drugs. I've heard some rumours too; one teenage boy selling his twelve year old sister-!"

He startled as Morgana sparked as her eyes went wild with hate. "Tell me where they're hiding, so I can kill them all, human, vampire, I'm not fussy!" Morgana demanded clenching her fists as they burst with power.

Narielle shrugged and pulled out a pen and piece of paper, writing down the address and handing it to Morgana. Morgana grabbed the vampires arm and dragged the surprised man up to his feet, glaring at him and showing him the address.

"You have a car don't you, and know where this is?" she demanded because there was one thing she hated more than Dumbledore, it was human dealers. She had stopped some humans doing it back in London before, but in many ways, this was worse, and she wouldn't stand back knowing about this and not doing anything about it.

"Umm... well yes," he agreed nervously before straightening himself back out. "I'm not taking you with me, you're just a kid," he said snatching the address from her coolly.

"I'm a lightning powered sorceress!" Morgana retorted glaring at him. "I can and will do what I want!" she informed him coldly, and he backed up slightly as he saw her eyes on fire with blue and white storms.

 ** **0oo00oo0****

Hermione Granger was finally home with her parents. She had chosen to spend the holiday in the quiet of normal muggle life at home. She hadn't told her parents about what was going on at school, and they should be glad of ignorance. She would never want to needlessly worry them. The magical world had started sucking the year before when Hermione realised that Ronald was just using her, and even though she knew, she couldn't help herself as she had no one she thought she could turn too, and no friends, and she didn't want to be alone. If only she had been brave enough to take Morgana's friendship sooner, she would have been happy.

Morgana Evans came along, and Hermione could admit she was awed by her presence and character as it defied all expectations. Morgana wasn't anyone's property, and watching, Hermione knew that everything Ronald said about having Morgana was a lie. Morgana would rather destroy him without hesitation. Hermione knew that Morgana was much too good for Ronald, and that wasn't mentioning that Hermione was sure that Ginny had her, and she was gay.

Hermione felt her lips curve up in a smile at the thought. Morgana was a beautiful girl, and below her darkness was light that shone brightest. Hermione had discovered that Albus Dumbledore, despite all of the books she had read was not the great white hero they depicted, but an evil vile old man hiding in the light, corrupting fools, and she had almost been in amongst those fools.

Hermione finally realised that no sane person would give her a time turner for any reason as easily as he did. After Morgana took it from Hermione and took her to rest, she realised that Morgana had cared about her health even though she was foolish enough not to take her friendship that first day she met her.

Ronald didn't notice Hermione was breaking. Strangers and enemies did. If the time turner ended up in the wrong hands because of her, what could have happened, she could only guess, shivering at the thought.

Hermione had been so stupid, foolishly believing that she needed all of those extra classes, and if she wanted she could have easily found courses after Hogwarts to satiate her curiosity at least.

It was early in the afternoon when the doorbell sounded, and Hermione pulled herself up from her desk, doing homework as her dad was at work and her mum was out grocery shopping. Hermione would normally go with her mum, but she was too fixated on her homework so she left her alone to complete it. Hermione was completely OCD like that, so once it was done she could get on with other things.

Walking down the stairs of her house, Hermione wondered who it could be before she pulled open the door. Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she tried to force the door closed, as it was Dumbledore and several of his followers. However, he forced the door with a giant smile as he knocked Hermione to the floor.

"Hello Miss. Granger. I thought we could have a word!" the old man said while Hermione was horrified and rightfully scared. He had come to force her back, to make her friends with Ronald again, and she never wanted that. She was finally free, and able to breathe easily, but she thought she knew, no matter what Dumbledore did, Morgan's people would know, but she wondered whether they could save her again.

However, seconds later, the whole front of the house was ripped apart in flames of white fog, and Hermione knew the signs of apparation. Glass shattered, bricks fell, and explosions wrecked the street. Dumbledore had hurried back with his people as several women appeared in front of her in protective positions.

Hermione knew the red haired woman was Amelia Bones, head of Magical Law Enforcement, and she was with several female aurors, but also Professor's Rose and Sinistra were with her, wands pointed at Dumbledore and party.

"You're under arrest Dumbledore for the assault on a minor!" Madam Bones hissed out angrily while Professor Sinistra left the others, checking on Hermione with a reassuring smile she pulled her to her feet and she couldn't bring herself to let her hand go.

"Now don't be silly, Amelia!" the old man chirped with his twinkling eyes, which Hermione now realised were raping the minds of anyone who didn't practice the defence, and he really looked as if he did nothing wrong. "Miss. Granger, you'll tell the nice... what do muggles call them, oh yes, police officer that we are welcomed guests."

Hermione felt queasy as Dumbledore looked at her and she was about to agree with him when she shook her head clear as she remembered this was a man to fear. Dumbledore didn't care about people, especially not Hermione, but they were mere commodities to him and his Greater Good.

"N-no I didn't!" she forced out fighting the words when Sinistra looked up at Dumbledore. The dark skinned beauty moved her eyes between herself and him. Hermione instantly felt better, was surprised when the old man cried out grabbing his head, and stumbled back before glaring. It was awing that he wasn't the biggest bad on the playground, and others could match him.

Sinistra then moved, wand firing. Hermione watched in awe, as her teacher was a blaze of colours as she fought the old man. He wasn't proving to be as good as the books said he was, though that could be down to ageing However, he looked down on woman, pretending to be the next Merlin but he wasn't, he believed that Morgana le Fay was nothing, but even would have Merlin respected her power no matter how much of a sexist twit he was.

Merlin was a Slytherin, possibly even studied under Salazar Slytherin, but yet he was a huge muggle rights activist. He believed that given the opportunity that muggle and mage could work together to become something special, and for a while his work paid off with Camelot, but then it collapsed through greed or just plan foolishness for both parties; it was lost to hearsay.

Sinistra knocked Dumbledore back, away from Hermione's house and the spells stopped. Dumbledore was no Merlin, just like he was no Morgana le Fay. In many ways, Hermione saw Morgana, the Lightning Empress as a cross between both great figures. She had the darkness of Morgana le Fay, but the heart and kindness of someone who fought for equal rights as Merlin had.

Hermione finally understood why so many people followed her so freely. She wasn't darkness, or light. She just was. That was her. She was Morgana Evans; she wasn't evil or good but something else entirely. Hermione understood that maybe a girl was born who could cross the boundaries, cross the traits of the greatest mage of all time to show them all that they could be anything they wanted to be.

Dumbledore was rambling nonsense about his Greater Good when Hermione stepped forward and interrupted. "You fear change!" she said and he stopped, and stared at her in loathing. "Morgana Evans is new because she doesn't fall into the magical world and get comfortable. She came from the muggle world surviving, but she didn't hate them, if anything she saw what the magical world had forced on her, but she didn't hate mage.

"She knew from experience that she couldn't blame a species for the horrors a select few would inflict upon her whether muggle or mage!" Hermione said as she felt angry tears running down her cheeks. "She never looked to books to tell her what was what. She saw, and knew that something had to give, but then Dumbledore just laughed everything off as a joke because he wanted to always be right, and in control!"

"You'll regret siding against the light, girl!" Dumbledore hissed out spitefully.

Hermione could only look at him in coldness. "No, but I regret the moment I thought, light referred to good and right!" she answered and he looked madder, but not just him, but his followers too. She realised that if anyone from his people looked like that they were gone, never to return.

More aurors had turned up behind the old man and he turned, sneering his loathing before turning to Hermione and her protectors. "You'll regret siding with the dark girl as you watch Morgana die!"

"No!" Hermione was surprised by her own hiss and confidence. "I'm going to spit in your face while she drains every last spark out of you!" she spat out while he gave her a look as if she was just a foolish child before he and his minions apparated away in mucky mist.

"Everything will be okay now, Hermione!" She was startled as Professor Rose crept up on her with a proud nod. "We'll have you and your parents put in protection. Your parents will be taken out of the country, and you can come and stay at my home until Morgana returns, then I'm sure she will be pleased to allow you to stay with her and Ginevra."

"T-thank you P-Professor," she replied quietly as she felt her knees almost give way but Professor Rose wrapped her arms around Hermione, keeping her up as she watched muggles getting their memories modified, and Hermione was in agreement. It was better for them that they didn't have to put up with the memories.

 ** **0oo00oo0****

Angel only waited in his car for the girl because it was his duty to protect innocence as that was her way of dealing with what he had done when he was a soulless monster. It was his way of repenting, and repaying the world for the horrors he had caused back then.

He couldn't let Morgana run off to fight these monsters alone no matter how much sparking with electricity she could threaten him or any daemon with. She was barely 14 from what she told him, and he didn't like leaving her alone in the bar, but she needed to use the ladies room so he couldn't follow, and got the impression that she would kick his arse if he tried too.

She may have some unique abilities, as well as magic, but still. What could she do? It was only because the daemons couldn't hurt her inside the bar that Angel left her. She was just as stubborn as Buffy was in many ways, but he wouldn't tell Buffy but he was sure the girl had plenty of advantages over her, though mainly because of magic, and her electricity control, and possible wealth.

Morgana exited the bar after a few minutes and smiled as she walked towards Angel's car when he held back a groan as two vampires from inside followed her out. This meant that Angel would have to go and do his job... okay; maybe he didn't have to interfere. He watched Morgana beat the ten barrels of crap out of them before grabbing their faces, and in streams of blue and white light, it was as if she sucked them dry of every electrical impulse in their undead bodies and they burst into dust.

"Let's go already!" she commanded rolling her eyes as she pulled open the passenger side door and climbed in, closing the door and pulling on her seatbelt. "I have other stuff to do later, got places to be, people to see, evil old men to vanquish! So put the pedal to the metal Mr. Matrix!" she demanded laughing at him.

Angel looked down at his coat with a sigh before pulling out into the road wondering whether it was a girl thing to make fun of a guy's outfit. "Cordelia said something like that to me when I got this new coat," he complained as his last one only came to his knees, whereas this one came mid-calf.

"Well next time get her to pick out your clothes," she said mockingly but Angel couldn't help but shudder. "Yeah, I guess she would ruin your dark, mysterious ways if she did," she said mocking him, but he wouldn't want to say anything, as she was just a child, like Dawn, only with highly dangerous super powers and magic, so not as like Dawn as he would have preferred.

Angel sighed, which he always found odd as he didn't actually need to breathe, but figured it was just a habit left over from when he was human. He sometimes wished he could remember his human days as well as others, even the bad would be better. Angel remembered a lot over the years, but it wasn't as great as it could have been, and he wished he were born in this time as things were more complicated, but much easier.

"So, when are you leaving town?" Angel asked her out of curiosity. He knew that if she had been in town for long someone would have heard and he would have found out. Therefore, he would wager that she was just passing through on her way somewhere, likely landed at LAX to head on after a few days, and he could tell without a doubt she didn't even have a chaperone, but Angel wouldn't say anything as she was strong enough to look after herself from what she saw with the vampires.

"Yeah, I've got other stuff to do, but while I'm here, saving damsels in distress is my thing, but if they've already been killed, reaping vengeance in their names seems like the right thing to do," she said shrugging.

Angel grimaced at that as he realised she really thought like that and looking he could actually picture her with her own army of like-minded girls ready to charge a fort with magic.

"It isn't like I have anything urgent hanging…" she continued thoughtfully. "Though, I guess Narielle would be fun to play with, never done a daemon girl before."

Angel kept his eyes on the road and he was glad he couldn't blush as he knew he would have been ten shades of red right then. He didn't like to think of such young people doing things like that even if he knew statistically it was a certainty. So to keep his mind off things Angel pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial. She was just so open yet closed at the same time, and not to mention the sense of danger he got from her now.

Angel's cell phone answered after the second ring. "Wes, it's me…" he began, quickly getting to the point.

"Angel," a voice on the other end spoke. "Have you got the location? We'll be out there right…"

He was quick to cut him off. "It's all fine. I have the location, and made a new contact," he replied. Angel was quick to agree that backup would be good as he looked to the young girl and gave them the address quickly. Buffy did say he worried too much sometimes, as he had been concerned about her, her friends and Dawn too much when he worked back in Sunnydale.

"I also have," he continued, slowly in thought. "Some backup, but she's just a fourteen year old witch with an attitude problem," he said, eyeing the witch as she glared at him and muttered 'thirteen'.

"Backup?" he asked sounding confused. "A witch...? Who? I don't understand," he said sounding more confused, which made Angel sigh, rolling his eyes.

"I'll tell you when you get here, just trust me!" Angel finished and hung up his phone, and dumping it on the dashboard.

"Trust is a two way street," Morgana suddenly spoke almost startling him as he looked into her amused and mocking emerald green eyes. She had a point but he wasn't going to tell her so. It was more annoying because she had an English accent and that made him think of that idiot Spike, but at least hers was royal to his northern.

"And you trust Narielle?" Angel couldn't help but ask in reply because he couldn't think of much else. Angel doubted she did trust her much, but he detected some kind of connection or affinity between the young ladies.

Morgana shrugged while making a none-committed face. "I think... yeah sure, I trust her enough to know that she'll never try to kill me," she answered with a frown of thought. "Other than that," she shrugged again with a small grin. "Trust isn't easy for me I suppose, but I've been alone enough to know who I can and cannot show any trust or faith. My 'family' after my mother and father were murdered never was the nicest of people, but I suppose being dumped in London when I was eight was better than if they dumped me here. I could have been a lot worse surviving here."

Angel didn't know how to respond to that as he too knew what it was like to be alone, but he couldn't help but feel impressed if a little humbled at the knowledge that this girl had survive by herself for so long, even if it was just in London, even they had badness. Angel could see she chose to be better than she could have been, choosing the high road while maybe taking some shortcuts along the way. She was dangerous because she had to be to survive the streets alone, intact.

It was relative quiet for the rest of their journey, and even so, he wouldn't know what to say if he did try to make conversation. Anyway, conversation wasn't up his street, even before his split from Buffy he wasn't much for conversation. He guessed he should probably work on that. Though, he was a dangerous vampire he should probably have no one to practice talking too, but still, he did, and he still wasn't sure whether he should be thankful or not.

Angel was soon pulling up in the correct street across the road from a rundown looking building that most likely contained plenty of apartment's that under normal circumstances would be empty or contain normal squatters until it was torn down or renovated. However, two large vampires that looked bored either side of the door guarded it.

"Here," Lightning suddenly spoke as she pulled out a beautifully crafted wand from her left sleeve. It had been a long time since Angel had seen such a focus, and even longer since, it had been so beautiful. She tapped it to his arm gently whispering some words before she could protest. The words were gentle and spoken in Latin, and then her wand was out of sight back up her sleeve.

Angel started at the dull white flash before the wand was gone, even though he should have mentally prepared for some sign of magic. He looked at herself confused as he now had a light tan and he could hear a heartbeat coming from him, but couldn't feel his heart beating in his chest so gave her a questioning look. Angel was quite impressed with the illusionary spell; it was ingenious.

She smirked at him. "It's just a simple illusion, nothing worthwhile. Most vampires are too thick to ever see through it, so let's just hope that there aren't any clever or knowledgeable daemons around or something. If we go in there with you wanting some drugs we'll at least get in, and hopefully get to see their boss. Kill him and the rest will become a disorganised mess and easily picked off!"

Angel nodded in agreement, surprised as he expected to have to stop her trying to storm the place, power blazing and then the ring leader getting away. "How do you want to do…?"

He trailed off as she pretended to be unconscious slumping in her seat, very convincingly. Angel was actually spending a few moments marvelling at her acting skill. He made a mental note to give some more thought into entrapment as ways to stop big bads evil schemes.

"Hurry up idiot," she demanded through her lips without even opening her eyes, and startling him as he was staring too much at the beautiful creature.

Angel rolled his eyes, though it was lost on her as he climbed out of his car, closing the door behind him. He was fast to open the passenger side door and was careful to pull her out, and cradle her in his arms. He was actually awed that she could make herself so… floppy.

Kicking the door closed he turned to see the two large vampires looking both ways as the street wasn't the quietest they could have chosen to set up their evil 'shop'. They saw the coast was clear and gestured for Angel to hurry across, which he did, climbing the steps up to the apartment buildings front door.

The two vampires licked their lips hungrily while eyeing Morgana, but they made no move to touch her, which Angel was thankful for or their cover would have been blown. Angel was certain she would have dusted them in moments, but then she might have done that electricity drain thing fast enough that they couldn't alert anyone.

"Top floor; room number twenty five," one vampire said grumbling while licking his lips. "She looks good; the boss will want that one personally," he commented and Angel didn't like that implication, but kept his expression neutral and uninterested.

Angel nodded his head feigning nervousness, though he was a little nervous at how easy they were getting in. But then it was true that sometimes the simplest solutions worked best, and he would have to thank Morgana for helping out.

Entering the dank and dark building it stank of human waste, and Angel was a little startled to see several humans all junked up all over the ground floor lounged around. If it weren't that their blood would taste foul, which was a reason vampires never did prey on the sick or infirm, they would have become lunch as the drugs made them ill in a way.

It was disgusting that all of the humans who could make free lives for themselves would do that to themselves, let alone taking another person's life and or freedom. Angel would have given anything, (well near anything) to be human again; to be a normal man and have a love life. Well, preferably human with powers because he had pissed off a lot of daemons over the centuries.

He walked up the stairs pushing passed a few humans. He ended up kicking one down a few steps as he went to touch Morgana's chest with a crazed almost zombie like lust on his face. That would have blown their cover, and he was sure that once they reached the top their cover would be blown and they would have to fight their way to the boss anyway.

Angel watched Morgana as he held her cradled in his arms as if she could have been his own daughter fallen asleep on the couch watching TV and he was taking her to her bed. It would have been nice for that to be true for her and him, as they wouldn't have to fight monsters whether human or vampire just to be who they were.

She looked so peaceful, and Angel realised easily that this made life simpler than the usual walk in fists and stakes swinging, but it didn't mean he wouldn't worry because that was what he did. It was amusing though, he supposed that eight times out of ten rushing in fists swinging only worked through sheer fluke, or the fact the enemy were that brazen they hadn't though anyone would dare.

They reached the top of the building, and Angel steadied himself. He moved along the corridor where two more large vampires stood outside a door, number twenty-five. They were grumpy fellows, and Angel was twitching to stake them, but they would have to wait.

The two vampires looked at Angel suspiciously but one opened the door silently, and he went to step through when he paused. He couldn't, and the two guards looked to him, readying for a fight. This must have meant this place belonged to a human if he couldn't walk over the threshold without invitation.

"Come in!"

The words: Angel almost missed them. He gave Morgana a quick look before back to the now angst ridden vampires that gave their kind a bad name, which wasn't hard as they were human drinking monsters. Angel crossed the threshold, which made them relax and close the door behind him.

Angel looked forward to see a filthy rat of a human man sitting behind a filthy looking desk in a near empty room with several vampires male and female, and a few dead humans.

One female human's body was dumped in the middle of the room, dead and naked almost causing Angel to growl. She looked like she had never even reached her teens. Angel would have growled if it weren't for the lack of blood in the air as they had drunk it all after playing with the girls. But he felt like growling anyway just through anger.

"Angel!" the man behind the desk said in amusement, which caused the vampires to tense and ready themselves. "And Miss. Morgana, according to my sources. It seems, you Missy killed two of my vampires tonight!" he commented whimsically. "They say the Lightning Empress is a very dangerous witch. Rumour of your existence even travelled to me. But then I do have a cousin who lives in London, terrified of your return to the city he is. But here Miss. Morgana, you are but a little girl!" he mocked her, and Angel was sure she wouldn't stand for that, or lie, carried by a vampire no less, even if he didn't understand the title the air thickened dangerously. He knew she must have been putting the fear of her into the thugs, gangs, and organised criminals in London by herself.

Morgana sighed as her eyes glared at the man and Angel lowered her to her feet. "Well, the filthy little prick knows so much, but it won't matter when I've killed you! I'll be sure to find your cousin in the near future and rid him from MY streets!" she hissed in anger. "When I'm through with you, you little piss-ant you'll be eating nothing more than a statistic of LA's high crime rates, and it won't end painlessly for you because with my powers, painless doesn't exist!"

He snorted in amusement, not showing any fear but Angel could see she wasn't making that threat likely, she planned on killing him and making it hurt, and he had messed with her so Angel wouldn't try to stop her. He couldn't quite place something about her. She was more than just a teenaged super powered witch. She was smart and cunning too, and had some anger management issues, but she did what was right anyway, and that made her a very dangerous person for anyone in the blackness of heart to mess with. Yet had plenty of light, she trod in the darkness, so maybe there was a barrier between dark and evil.

"I doubt that very much…" he replied confidently. "Do you honestly think that you and that vampire can defeat me and my vampires?" he asked making sure to accentuate the plural in vampire. "And you came alone, how marvellous of you both to be so forthcoming in your own everlasting deaths."

"It's never about numbers you dipshit," she said in amusement. "It's always about the quality," she mocked, which caused the vampires to vamp-out and hiss in anger.

"Drain the bitch dry!" he hissed out in anger. "And stake the vampire!"

Angel moved fast, ignoring Morgana as he pulled out a wooden stake and took out a vampire in mere moments to their shock. He then blocked a punch, sliding round another. He staked him moments later when his eyes widened as flashes of blue light caught his attention and then agonising screams screeched in his ears.

He turned to see Morgana holding out her right hand frying the other vampires, holding them under electricity igniting them into flames and dust moments later, sparks bouncing off the floor and ceiling as the attack finally ceased she looked nonchalant about the whole ordeal. He had made child's play out of over fifteen vampires.

She looked to Angel and smirked. "Vampires really shouldn't start a fight with me inside such a confined space! Nowhere to run! It could burn the flesh right off their bones, and turn them to dust!" she added whimsically.

"You bitch!" the human suddenly yelled as he stood from his desk holding up some kind of silver medallion on a golden chain. Angel could just make out some kind of star in the centre with a purple gem through the middle as he smirked at them spitefully. "You fool's! I have all the power here!" he laughed as Angel took half a step back as the medallion started glowing blue even while Morgana stood her ground, unconcerned.

"Destroy the undead!" he cried out suddenly when Angel flinched as a blast of white light flashed over him. It burnt and made him drop to his knees as he cried out in pain. Angel realised this was how he was ordering the other vampires around without them attacking him and taking over operations for themselves and running amok with greed.

However, a moment later the light pulled back and the rat of a human started crying out instead. Angel looked up thinking that Morgana had gotten him but no; she just watched smirking as the light now engulfed him in white and blue flames. She had sparks of blue striking up and down her body while she watched the poor excuse for a human begging her to save him, but Angel knew she wouldn't. She wasn't like heroes from storybooks or comics who would let the vile evil live to hurt people another day because to people like him she wasn't merciful.

"You were just a foolish little wannabe sorcerer," Morgana suddenly said as Angel saw the human looking at her as he screamed for her to save him. Out of her and Angel the man knew only she had any real power. "And honestly I don't know what I did but they say electricity can have a polarising effect on dipshits like you. You should have thought this through, because I am not ever going to let filth like you live after harming my sisters, as I am leader of Covenant of Witches!"

The man staggered back in horror, and even Angel was shocked she was powerful enough at her age to have gained leadership of the Covenant, their queen even, and they had never been known to be nice to any man treating any female as if they were below them, let alone a commodity like this man had treated them.

"Please! Please…!" he screamed as he stumbled from behind his desk, staggering pleading ablaze in white-blue fire, but Angel knew she couldn't, and more that she wouldn't if she could, and Angel thought the scum knew that too but had to try. "Please save me…!" he begged dropping to his knees and crying in agony, withering in pain.

"All I did was polarise your spell. I can't save you even if I wanted too," she answered hatefully, proving that his thoughts had been right, he had crossed the newest head of the Covenant of Witches and she had brought him to justice as no one else would. "Bastards like you don't deserve to be spared anyway…! Do you spare these woman and children some sick fuck gives you when they begged for mercy?!"

"Please…!" he whimpered one last time while his body twitched in pain on his knees.

She shrugged. "Go to hell you sick pile of shit!" she hissed coldly as the light faded away and the rat of a human was dead, burnt, and bloody, his clothes practically melted to his flesh as his corpse collapsed flat with a thud, and shattered like brittle charcoal.

Morgana sighed and Angel watched as she pried the medallion from his fingers. His fingers crumbled away as it was pulled free. Angel couldn't help but worry about what she would do with it as he tiredly climb up to his feet. Angel looked to his charred flesh, thankful he wasn't crumbling. However, he winced as he noticed that the charm used by Morgana to make him seem human had faded away.

Angel's shirt had been destroyed showing off his pale muscular chest, and he took a little satisfaction that the witches' cheeks stained red as she turned to him. However, when her eyes narrowed in anger he realised that she just didn't want to see him like that.

"Guess I'll need a new coat," he said trying to lighten the mood, which was new for him, but she made him feel that uncomfortable. He didn't normally condone the loss of human life but if a human was using supernatural means to cause harm he supposed in some cases, it couldn't be helped. He chose to not mention her command position, and felt pleased that she was alone, but also concerned that her Order was that confident in her power, so young. But then having seen her power first hand, and he was certain that was a fraction, he would be confident in her power too.

"I guess," she answered quietly when they both tensed as the door was kicked open. He was shocked to see Wes, Cordelia, and Gunn barging in carrying sword or axe looking a bit beat up. He had almost forgotten about them as he was with such a powerful sorceress, and forgot he called them for backup.

"Whoa!" he called as Morgana made to move, moving in her way she paused and relaxed as he turned to them as they looked around at her, moving back as she sparked with blue in places, and they saw his concern so given what they dealt in knew she wasn't just a mere child.

"So you must be Morgana?" Wes said suddenly. He was nervous and gave her a polite smile. Angel had only told them her name on the phone and little more, but he was a smart enough man to know that she was more than the blue sparks. He looked around at all of the defeated evil, or dust. "My name is Wesley Wyndan-Pryce, and you know Angel, but these two are our collages Cordelia Chase and Charles Gunn, though he prefers the use of his surname."

"Nice to meet you I guess!" she replied with a shrug, only shaking Cordelia's hand and ignoring the other two men. Angel could see she didn't care too much about any other introductions. She didn't seem all that fond of men either.

"We could really use a witch on... the... team…" he began looking up to Angel, so he was fast in interrupting.

"She's leader of the Covenant of Witches!" Angel was quick to inform him and he looked back in doubt for a moment before paling and turning back to her with a scared smile and a low bow.

"M-my apologise Lady Morgana!" he quickly said while only Angel knew why he had changed tact and the other two looked baffled. "I'm sure we can manage with the magic side of daemon hunting ourselves."

"Well I suppose I would have liked to hang and stuff, but I have other crap to get on with," she answered, and Angel knew she would be somewhat crude but she wouldn't be a bitch about such a small question asking for help; she would have to be smart as well as strong to get such a position. Angel had actually thought about it briefly himself when he saw her fight, before he knew who she was. "I'm leaving LA as soon as one of you so kindly drives me to the bus station," she said looking at her watch. "I think I'll be able to get a bus out of town before they stop for the night."

"Why the hurry to leave," Gunn asked suspiciously, still not sure of who she was by the look on his face. But Angel knew from the way he and Wes were acting that Gunn knew that she was important and dangerous. "Running from some big unstoppable force we might want to know about?"

"Nope," she replied rolling her eyes. "I just have to find something and need to go and get it I only have till the holidays end, stupid. I guess I'm in no real hurry though, but I do go where I want, do what I want too… within reason of course. Though I have an annoying habit of being the stupid hero just because, but I guess I just wanted to be the superhero, like from comics, but I don't know who I am sometimes, and have lots of responsibility, but whatever."

"I'll drive you," Angel said, trying to keep out of analysing her. After all, he owed her his life; it was the least he could do for now.

Angel led her back to his car and they both climbed in, and just as he started the engine, Cordelia climbed in the back seat glaring at Morgana. It was quite a funny glare too, but he couldn't laugh, that wasn't him. She didn't like someone else being the centre of attention, and Angel just hoped that she didn't get them into trouble with Morgana as having a 'friendship' with her could help them in the future. It was lucky that Morgana wasn't a typical queen.

 **0oo00oo0**

It was dark and kind of creepy to tell the truth. Sunnydale California was a name of irony in Morgana's honest opinion. She had already moved passed three creepy cemeteries on her way to find a local inn that might be open at half eleven at night. It shouldn't be too hard. Back in London, she remembered that hotels were open 24/7 in some places. Anyway, half eleven wasn't that late, so she shouldn't have to feel concerned about where she would get a good night's rest.

Morgana had just phoned home and spoken with Ginny on her cell phone. She sounded as if she was having a great time. It was a shame she couldn't have come with her, to keep her company, and enjoy the vacation, but things were a little more complicated than they would have ever liked.

Hiding Ginny from her 'family' was step one of Morgana's plans to save her from a whack job family, but at least, though she hated admitting it, her twin brothers were okay guys, and stuck with her. But then the Weasley twins were closet genius and they could see bull-crap when it was presented as the 'right thing'.

Next, they had to get Ginny adopted into Morgana's family, like a sister of sorts, and magical lore would easily arrange that if everything were done right. It was just that they had to wait awhile while Amelia and some other agents fast tracked the papers and had them approved before Dumbledore found out and taught Arthur Weasley how he could stop it from taking place, but they had back up plans in place.

Because magical lore was ever changing, arranged marriages were not enforceable. Just because the magical people didn't change with popular opinion, or take opinion in from the 'non-magical-world' didn't mean that lore of magic didn't. The magical lore in many respects was like sentient and watchful, from what had been studied in the past.

Yet it wasn't alive at all. It was created thousands of years in the past where powerful witches and wizards (who essentially could have been called gods that was how much more powerful they were) needed something to keep them in line, give them structure. Back then, there was no magical world, and they lived, hidden amongst the muggles in a world where magic even to non-magic was commonplace and respected rather than just feared. That was the first mentions of the Covenant of Witches, and the Order of Warlocks, though the latter had since gone extinct because the then queen some few centuries back destroyed the Warlocks for a crime that had been lost to time, and many Wicca survived to rebuild the covenant after the war.

But that was beside the point, they had never imagined that the magical world would exist full of magicians hidden unmoving with the rest of the world, so the magical lore didn't move on to just watch the magical world, but muggle too, and evolved through that. Books were made, and still were made that updated themselves every seven years, whether the mage liked the additions or changes or not. They were vast books full of unknown pages, but they were smart so that you could ask the book what you wanted to know and it would find the pages for you.

Morgana had wondered why all magical books couldn't be that clever, but then that was likely asking for much too much from them.

But anyway, back to marriage. Dumbledore would have never been able to marry Morgana off to anyone; least of all she would have killed them. But both parties had to agree since around the 60s, and either pure-bloods who had been betrothed didn't know they could refuse, or it was a family honour thing and they were brought up to think it was a good idea, even if the male party was so much older than the seventeen year old girl. But there had always been ways out of anything. The warlocks had tried to squish the witch's rights, but the covenant had been smarter than them.

It was kind of gross and creepy thinking about how backwater that could be. The human race had moved on passed that kind of thing, well most had. However, Morgana and her people could use that to marry Ginny into another family if they stopped her making her her adoptive sister. They were thinking about one of their of age, seventeen year old girls, as it was a surprise that same sex marriage had never been illegal in the magical world, and was actually quite a lot more frequent that she would have thought.

Five percent of all marriages in the magical world each year, or just below that were gay. However, even then they saw the problem with marrying her to a seventeen year old. None of them had families in enough power for Dumbledore and the ministry to back down, but Laurel Greengrass did, and though it was a weird conundrum and Laurel didn't actually want to marry again, she agreed to it anyway, for Morgana.

Anyway, that was a last case scenario. Hopefully their plans would work out smoothly and then Ginny would no longer be a Weasley, but an Evans like Morgana, and then kissing would be even naughtier.

Morgana couldn't help but laugh as she was passing yet another graveyard and rolled her eyes. However, her eyes flickered up to see a surprise. There were several men exiting the graveyard and circling her while, she came to a stop almost amused with them, but they were in her way and she could see the lights ahead where a main street lay with, hopefully a motel or something. Morgana was told there was a place near the train station, but dam some places that didn't put up signposts for visitors.

"Now look what we have here boys', its dinner!" one of the men foolishly said as his rough face went from blue eyed moron, to yellow eyed moron with bumpy brow, face, and fangs, reminding Morgana of a Neanderthal, and she wondered why she never teased Angel about that, and made a mental note for if she saw him again.

The vampire hissed at Morgana as he charged, and she punted him in the nuts. He cried out as he came to a stop, and the other men winced as they heard his bulls crack before she grabbed his hair and broke his nose on her knee. It exploded with blood as he was crying before streams of blue light pulled from him, into her for a few moments before he burst into dust.

Morgana turned to the men, eyeing them each in turn as she flexed her muscles, and blue sparks danced across and around her arms, flicking off her fingers, and arching to the ground, lightening the dark alley and causing the vampires to step back for a moment looking concerned.

Morgana narrowed her eyes dangerously, "so which one of you bat fuckers is next?!" she demanded and the vampires took steps back, as they took stock of what they had stumbled onto. They had ran into a bigger bad than any of them could hope to be and they didn't even know whether running was an option.

One man charged; vamping out, as Morgana had heard it was nicknamed by youth culture these days while she noticed something nudge her foot. It was a piece of wood and she kicked it up into her right hand and thrust it through the vampires' chest; he was dust a second later as she pulled the pointed piece of wood from his chest. She had always wanted to stake a vampire with a piece of wood since seeing Angel doing it; it looked cool, and it was.

The remaining vampires looked at Morgana in horror and took further steps back before two of them went all bumpy faced and were dust a moment later. Morgana was quite disappointed. Vampires, well most seemed to be complete weaklings. It was annoying; they were beneath her, and yet the fools still didn't understand that.

"You know, I really don't like you guys," she said pointing her left hand and there was a clap of thunder as she fired a shock-wave They were blast back into the wall and held to it before they cried out further as she shot blue sparks at them, securing them to the wall with blue electric shackles. "You guys stay put, watch the sunrise." She giggled as she walked away, amused with their future demises.

"Ah, come on, please; looking for evil minions? We're your go to guys!" one of the men cried out, trying to plead.

"No thank you;" Morgana said with a mocking grin. "I already have the whole Covenant at my beck and call if I needed something, and they're not incompetent idiots," she said waving them off with a shrug, laughing as they annoyed the hell out of her, and bothered her, which was their grave error in judgement.

It was a blessing for her when she was out of earshot of those losers. Why would she want or need vampire minions? More still why would she need or want men vampire minions? It was just how crazy the world was that they didn't understand how awesome she was and they weren't, so they would be dust come morning, and Morgana took pleasure knowing that she had probably saved the lives of many innocent people.

Morgana was walking around a corner into the main street twirling her new stake when she heard a commotion inside a nearby building. It looked like it was disused office space as it had a 'too let' sign high up for everyone to see with a phone number to call for 'more details'. Morgana paused when she was near the building. She was going to try peering in through the window to see what was going on when the sidewall crumbled, and exploded out.

Jumping back and away, Morgana battered a few bricks away with her hands and lost her poor stake before the bricks hit her. She let it go. She could get a new one another day. She stopped on the side of the road, as she looked down as the dust settled to see a small blonde girl... umm...-young woman. She was pretty, even with a bloody and bruised face with her hair tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing blue jeans, and a white top with a stylish black leather jacket and white trainers.

The late-teen-early twenty girl was on her stomach coughing up blood, trying to drag herself up while another blonde, taller, older looking and quite super model hot walked out of the hole in the wall. Her hair was long to her shoulders and curled. She had blue eyes and wore tight jeans and red pumps with a blue top that accentuated her assets nicely.

"Well now Buffy!" the woman spoke to the blonde on the floor with a sultry voice. "It looks like I finally get to end the pesky little Slayer!" she said whimsically while 'Buffy' tried to move away from her, fear in her blue eyes.

The woman leaned down to grab her only to scream out as she was struck with a stream of blue electricity. She crashed into a sidewall. The wall toppled down, collapsing on top of her and she didn't seem like she was going to get up.

Morgana quickly ran to Buffy as she looked up at her through blurry eyes and she carefully helped her up to stand with her arm around her neck. Buffy was wobbly, and she was so tired she could barely support any of her own weight.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Morgana said quickly as she didn't fancy having to get rid of any more vampires, or worse, daemons. "That bitch isn't getting up after that!" she said but the blonde looked back to the rubble in doubt, and it caught Morgana's attention as the bricks burst up and the woman was back, glaring at Morgana with frizzled hair, licking a spot of blood from her lower lip, enraged. Morgana did seem to have a talent for pissing certain types of losers off.

"Oh... that was supposed to kill you!" Morgana commented offhandedly. "So let me guess, Glory, the hell goddess. Well I can say you do have the hot goddess vibe going for you. Well it's either that or Victoria Secret has been giving her supermodels super powers."

"So the Slayer isn't the only wise cracking hero wannabe!" Glory said coolly as she straightened out her hair, clicking the cranks in her neck. She eyed the new super powered girl warily, but she felt unconcerned. "Who are you?" she demanded, incensed at the audacity of these freak abnormal humans getting in her way all the time. "If you knew I was here you should have stayed away from Sunnydale!"

"Me...? I'm the Plasma Cutter that's going to take that pretty little head of yours and detach it from that fine looking body of yours!" she replied with a twisted grin as her emerald eyes lit up bright blue with white sparks.

Morgana adjusted Buffy in her arms as she was leaning on her to stay up just to glare at Glory in loathing.

Though," she continued whimsically, "I'm only here because there is something in town I want, I can't let you murder cute girls who save the day! Girl heroes are just too awesome and should be treasured by other girl heroes, and get to have lots of fun reaping vengeance on their enemies, and the fools who would hurt them or their girlfriends for their own greed, ignorance, or stupidity!"

"Then I'm going to have to kill you too, Sparkles!" Glory replied mockingly as she flittered at incredible speeds. Morgana had to dodge back while throwing Buffy out of harm's way where she collapsed to a grassy area next to a small tree with a hiss of pain.

Glory paused where Morgana had been a moment before, fist out in a strike. She looked surprised that Morgana had managed to avoid the hit before she moved in. Glory was fast, but she didn't suspect the attack as Morgana didn't like to beat around the bush.

Glory was strong and fast, and normally she had no match, so she didn't have technique, so when Morgana's right knee crashed into her nose. Blood blew out as she cried and flittered back away from her new foe, holding her nose while blood streamed through her fingers with a look of astonishment in her eyes before that look became full of rage. It looked like she couldn't believe anyone could ever hurt her, especially a human.

However, Morgana gasped as Glory suddenly had her fist buried in her gut, and she coughed up blood before she took her bearings and grabbed her wrist. She had been so fast that she caught Morgana, but she didn't know how to fight and certainly didn't realise that she should have moved back straight away after hitting her new foe.

Morgana could feel her bloodied smirk as she sparked. "Ever hear this one?" she asked as her smirk turned into a huge grin. "Pika... CHU!" she laughed through the pain. Then they were lit up in blue, buzzing and singing, exploding with blue and white lightning. Glory screamed in agony for several moments before she gritted her teeth, still buzzing in pain she lifted Morgana up on her fist while she held her still, and then Morgana's back sunk into the concrete beneath them as Glory slammed her down.

It hurt like nothing Morgana had ever felt before. She had always been the strongest. The electricity went out and Glory tossed Morgana away like a worthless doll where she skipped across the road, and hit a fire hydrant the other side, tearing it from its foundation, water exploded up, soaking her. It was refreshing as she landed, embedded into the boot of a car; the alarm went off making her head hurt more than when she hit the road.

Morgana was blurry eyed when she looked up to see Buffy had somehow gotten up and a second later she flew across the street and crashed into Morgana, knocking the wind out of her for the second time. Morgana was certain she wasn't getting up again after the beating she had received, and Morgana could already feel her own bruises and injuries.

Glory was across the street, smirking as she sauntered over. Morgana held Buffy tight in her arms as she drew her wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Morgana roared out in hate, and she was surprised it did anything. Morgana had only looked up the killing curse out of curiosity as she had survived it, as she had never thought she would resort to sorcery to kill.

The beam of green was unstable but it hit Glory, and she flashed green, dropping to her knees with blood drooling from her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. She looked dizzy, and sick, but she was most certainly not dead, as Morgana had planned. Though, that was likely a goddess thing, but it at least hurt her. Glory looked furious before something bubbled in her hand; her skin morphing and contorting; she went wide-eyed.

Glory sneered at Morgana before she flittered off, running away. Morgana smiled a little, as she knew Glory wouldn't let them go next time, but Morgana would be ready to vanquish her by then.

Morgana felt terrible, as if she had been run over by a car, but then she did hit a parked car. This was a lesson to her. She wasn't always going to be the strongest, so she had to fight smarter, and in stronger company. She smiled bloodily down at the unconscious Slayer as having a Slayer on the team sounded like a good idea. Morgana groaned as she put her wand away and held Buffy tightly before she finally lost the fight to stay awake.

 **0oo00oo0**

Morgana woke with a start. She groggily sat up sharp, as she let her mind process what had happened. Something wet had been on her forehead but fell to the covers, as she was in a bed somewhere. She looked around, surprised to see Buffy next to her still sound asleep with a wet cloth on her head, and looked to see one on her own lap. She was in some blue pyjamas that were a little big for her.

The sun was shining through the closed curtains, and when Morgana looked to her side, she saw a startled red haired young woman with a blonde. They couldn't be any older than Buffy, young college student age at the most. They were pretty, though Morgana was sure she was getting a fetish for cute red heads and this one certainly counted.

"Yo, hey, wet cloths really aren't my thing, but I'm dandy with wet hotties like you two!" she quickly declared, feeling right as rain and naughty, giving them both a wink while they were both blushing brightly before Morgana slid out of bed, stretching the cranks from her body.

"Hey, you shouldn't be out of bed!" the red head said looking her over, as she noticed something. "Wait... your bruises, and... well it's all healed, but it's only been several hours," she said in awe.

"Yeah, yeah, I heal fast!" she informed her before looking to the side dresser where her phone was sitting with her purse. "Where are my clothes and who undressed me?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Umm... we did; you were both soaking wet from the hydrant!" the red head replied quickly. "You could have caught a cold. Sorry the PJ's are a bit big; they were mine from when I was younger, but I didn't wear them too much. Your clothes are still being dried, but your phone and purse are okay. Some of the money got a little soggy but we dried it on the radiator and put it back, but what are you doing with over two thousand dollars on you?"

"Oh, umm... didn't know how much I would need," she replied, waving it off as nothing, pleased they were trustworthy. "If I needed more I have my bank cards. But hang on, where is my pendant?" she asked as it wasn't with her phone or purse and she double-checked. She didn't really need it for anything, but she had grown attached. She didn't usually wear jewellery, but it was nice, and tasteful.

"This?" the blonde asked pulling it out of her pocket and letting it hang on the black cord, watching it in marvel. "Where did you get this? This is the symbol of the Covenant of Witches, and this is the genuine article. I checked it, and its one hundred percent the real deal, and worth a fortune!"

Morgana rolled her eyes and the blonde reluctantly let her take it back. "I'm the new leader of the Covenant of Witches, stupid head!" she replied playfully while the blonde and the red head went wide eyed and pale as they looked the odd girl over more carefully. Though, that would explain how a girl of her youth could go toe to toe with an evil bitch hell goddess.

"Anyway, I know Buffy's name, but you guys are?" Morgana asked them, as she was getting curious about them now. Morgana could tell they were both together, and sleeping together, but that was just obvious observation, so she needed more. She could take a wild guess, but she knew when to be polite, and when to take liberties in some private lessons from Professor Rose.

"I'm Willow and this is my... friend, Tara!" the red head said with a small smile.

"You know, you can say girlfriend!" Morgana said, amused while they looked uncomfortable with her bluntness. "I have a girlfriend; her name's Ginny; she's a witch too," she told them shrugging, nonchalant.

"Oh," Tara said timidly before smiling. "So, you're really the leader of the Covenant?" she asked while Morgana nodded. She had been forewarned that the covenant was quite famous throughout the world, and apart from half of western Europe (thanks to Dumbledore), witches around the world would die to get in. "How do you get in?" she asked while looking eager and even Willow shared her look as she likely thought over the potential too.

"Oh, you have to be a witch, Wicca, sorceress, or whatever, but a girl, and mostly gay!" Morgana replied as that wasn't all to it, but the most important, to her at least.

"Well we kind of fill those requirements!" Willow said with a nod.

"Also there's a test of loyalty!" she added as she shrugged. "I can waive the main test thing only if you show loyalty in the battlefield, political, friendship – that sort of thing, or an actual battlefield, but I don't think the test is all that hard, more of a ceremony that is a part of the initiation than anything.

"We haven't had one yet since I took over, but it's planned for the day before school starts next summer, so the Thirtieth of August Greenwich Mean Time in Ireland. Then that gives us the last day to prepare for school. If you want to join you're more than welcome to try."

"Really...?" Tara asked in awe while Morgana nodded her head. Of course, Morgana could sense their magic since she was so close and they weren't suppressing anything. And though Tara was gifted; that was nothing compared to Willow, not that she was a super-witch, yet at least, or anything, but had a lot of energy, more than Tara by a fair margin, and talent like them was always welcome. "So what is the ceremony like? I read that it would take place with lots of other witches, and a big joint spell to seal the deal."

Morgana laughed, rolling her eyes. "Let's see, Erika was telling me about it, and it involves some symbology!" she said while they nodded eagerly. "Then all of the present members will form a circle around the new recruits. The new girls will be wearing mana woven white silk robes, and swear their loyalty to the Covenant and me, under the magic before removing their robes. They'll be completely naked under their robes, and then they have to take their element test; you know, fire, wind, water, earth, then all the sub elements like lighting, or ice, and sub elements are taken in by the four main elements, normally the element that is greater, because subs are-."

"They're a mage born with two elements that combine!" Willow answered eagerly. "Like lightning, your element is fire and wind, so where do you go?" she asked, eagerly. "Oh, sorry, we caught some of your fight with Glory, and saw you use your powers."

"Wind according to the test," she replied, shrugging. "And I'm not a sub; my power was muggle... umm... mortal made... dam, I mean human made. It was a bomb that I was under, and I absorbed all of its power and it changed my DNA. I think my element should have just been wind, but I have the fire element too, but not by much, just a hint that it played with my magic a little."

"So... why do we have to be naked after we're sworn in?" Tara asked, looking highly embarrassed.

"Oh, I asked that too," Morgana replied with an impish grin. "I thought Erika was just being a pervert or something, but it's both a part of tradition, and about showing that to your sisters you have nothing to hide from them!"

"Oh, well, that's okay, right Willow?" she asked while Willow gave her a small grin.

"Well, anyway," Morgana said with a smile. "I'm the Queen of Sparks, or something. I forget with all of these names that people keep giving me... well, you can call me Morgana if you want, I don't mind. I'm Morgana Evans!" she said shaking both of their hands readily. "It's a nice Christmas holiday you guys are having! Already the twenty-eighth and having to deal with some bitch hell goddess. Ever think about squeezing open this Hellmouth and shoving her in?"

"No!" they both said with identical looks.

"We... just throw her into a hell dimension we can open without the key she's looking for!" Willow said with a wide smile. "Then we're rid of her for good, and all would be right with the world or a little less hectic until the next big bad come along. Morgana, you are a genius!"

"I know!" she replied, smirking while they laughed when they all heard a groan from the bed and turned to Buffy.

"Ow!" Buffy mumbled, rubbing her head and blurrily looking to them. "Did somebody get the number of that bus that ran me over?"

"Buffy!" Willow said with a relieved sigh as she went to her side. "You're so lucky, if Morgana hadn't saved you, you would be dead... again."

"I got the hell kicked out of me!" Morgana added, trying to keep from pouting as she failed her heroing that day, she would be more awesome the next and kick Glory's, glorious arse.

"Y-you're that girl!" Buffy grumbled, looking around. "Where is everyone, Dawn, and... why am I wearing pyjamas?"

"You were soaked from the hydrant, so we had to change you or you would have a cold as well as bruises!" Willow reprimanded. "We've been worried sick about you, going off and fighting hell goddesses!"

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, looking down at the sheets where her head cloth had fallen.

"Well, Morgana gave us an idea that might just get rid of Glory for good!" she added cheering the blonde up. "We give her just want she wants and send her off the planet, but it won't exactly be the hell dimension she wants, but any would do! So we just open the Hellmouth a smidgen enough to fit her through and then lob her in!"

"You can do that?" she asked in surprise.

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "All of the big bads we've fought except a very few have opened it at some point to let things in, so I don't see why it wouldn't work the other way!"

"Alright, let's get on this, but first we should see what Giles thinks; he does have a lot of experience with this stuff," Buffy agreed, nodding. "But first-first can the girl with super strength and quicker healing than me, please carry me to the bathroom as I am dying for a pee and my legs still feel like Jell-O."

"Umm... sure...!" Morgana replied with a grin, as this would hopefully be amusing as she helped her into her arms. Buffy had a few years on Morgana, but she was so easy to carry, bridle style, as she was so short.

"Oh, and Willow...!" Buffy called as Morgana was carrying her out of the room, as the door had been opened. "If you guys are going on vacation to Ireland for the summer; I'm coming too, and maybe get a break from all of this crap!" she said, turning to Morgana. "I can watch this thing right?" she asked hopefully as she gestured which door was the bathroom of the house and Morgana opened the door without disrupting her much.

"Umm... have you ever given magic a try?" Morgana asked her thoughtfully.

"Well not really!" she said with a shake of her head.

Morgana frowned in thought as she sat Buffy on the toilet. "Okay, I'll do you a deal, learn one Wiccan spell from Willow and Tara and I'll let you join too! I'm the boss. It's my prerogative to do what I want!"

"But I don't think I'm kind of gay!" she said, blushing. "I was a little out of it and half asleep but I heard what you guys were talking about. Then, I doubt I would be able to light a candle with magic, let alone perform a proper spell."

Morgana laughed, shaking her head. Buffy was started as Morgana placed her right pointing finger on her lips and with a spark she pulled back, and Buffy's breathing had increased as she licked her lips as she felt the tingle still.

"Then why do you look at Willow like you do?" Morgana asked, as she hadn't missed that look; it was the look of love mixed with guilt and regret. Morgana had grown up having to be observant, and able to read people, so she saw that look, and wasn't sure that Tara didn't know as Buffy couldn't always stay guarded, and would likely let her mind wander some times. "My girlfriend is an empath so I've picked up a few things from watching her, but growing up where and how I did, I had to look beyond the surface. Anyway, I think that if you can't perform a simple match charm I would be shocked, especially with all of your supernatural potential.

"Your problem is; Buffy that you believe that there is such a thing as impossible. Me, I think I'm more inclined to believe in the improbable, which is the impossible waiting to happen. Maybe deep down I'm quite the optimist-I think everyone can do improbable things given the guts to give it a try. If you fail, then at least you tried, but maybe, sometimes, if you fail, try again and again, and never stop until you've done it. It is like giving the world the finger!"

"You're pretty wise for what, fourteen, fifteen years old?" Buffy replied with a grin.

"Fourteen in July," she answered to her surprise. "I've had a hard life, and I've grown up fast, and I already have arch-enemies, cool huh?"

"Not really, but can you, you know, wait outside for me? I think I can manage," she said while Morgana laughed and grinned, winking at her before leaving her to herself and closing the door.

Morgana turned to see a brunette girl closer to her age come charging up the stairs. She came to a stop in front of Morgana in surprise. She was pretty with pale blue eyes wearing beige hipsters, and a white top, bare foot with a nice bust; she was younger than the others were, maybe a year older than Morgana at the most.

"You're that girl!" the girl said, pointing at Morgana accusingly.

She pointed back mocking her. "You're; I don't know, but if you want to show me to your room we could have some naughty but fun, fun because you're smoking girl!" she suggested while wiggling her eyebrows and she blushed a tomato red.

"That isn't funny!" she said, pouting while folding her arms across her chest while Morgana was laughing at the cute girl, and was totally not joking, but whatever. "Is Buffy okay; how the hell did you do that thing with the lightning, and that Pikachu joke was epic!"

"Thanks, I thought it was awesome!" she agreed, offering her hand to shake. "Morgana, and you would be... let me guess, Dawn, the Slayers sister!"

"Y-yeah, umm... nice to meet you!" she said, shaking Morgana's hand, and startling at the slight spark before they let go, and Dawn narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I am not falling for that stupid spark thing from Twilight when I know you're a lightning witch!"

"Worth a try," she replied, shrugging impishly. "And your sisters in the bathroom, still injured so I was carrying her..."

"I think I can walk myself now!" They were interrupted as the door was pulled open and Buffy was soon leaning on Morgana to keep herself up. "Well, okay, with a little assistance-."

"Buffy!" Dawn said in worry. "If you're still hurt you shouldn't be wandering around without help!" she declared as she moved around them to help Morgana walk Buffy back to her room.

"The world just got weirder!" Morgana said with a sheepish grin as they returned to Willow and Tara, helping Buffy back into bed. Morgana crawled in with her and took her place with her head cloth, grinning. "So get back to pampering us, we're still so poorly after fighting an evil goddess bent on killing everyone because she's a bitch."

"Now that is milking it!" Dawn said with a grin. "Oh, owe, my head is hurting!" she said very unconvincingly and crawled into bed next to Morgana when she pulled the cover up for her while they giggled.

"Dawn!" Willow complained with a small smile before everyone was laughing with them.

 **0oo00oo0**

Dawn Summers, the Slayers younger sister yawned when she woke, but startled, and yelped as she looked up into beautifully stunning emerald green eyes before sighing in relief.

It had been a few days since Morgana joined them, which was cool. It was nice to have a girl her own age to hang around with.

Morgana was giggling while Dawn let her heart calm down as Morgana was staying in her room with her on the spare camp bed, but never stayed there, opting to sleep with Dawn, which was kind of nice and comfortable. Morgana managed to make Dawn feel safe and forget about the evils out to get her. Dawn knew Morgana could and would stop them and put the fear of her into the things that would go bump in the night.

Morgana was curled up tightly to Dawn's side; her beautiful face hovering above hers while she stroked Dawn's brunette hair. Morgana was odd in many ways, but so refreshing. Dawn couldn't help but feel enthralled by Morgana's magnificent eyes. She had the most amazing smile Dawn had ever seen, and she had always thought that Willow smile couldn't be beaten, but maybe this was a draw or something.

"Hey there, good looking!" she chirped and gave Dawn a sneaky morning wake up kiss on the lips, but she didn't mind; it was quick and nice. It was like having a big sister who wasn't all melodramatic and too in her own world of evil, monsters, and no love life to notice her, even though Dawn was older than Morgana. Dawn even returned the soft kiss, blushing as she did every morning Morgana had woken her up.

"You ready for the day?" Morgana asked, but Dawn was sure she was joking as Dawn was still so sleepy and would have loved nothing more than to spend all day in bed with this odd yet sweet and dangerous girl doing nothing but watching TV and eating snacks.

"I don't think I can do this magic thing," Sawn told her sheepishly. Dawn wanted to join the Covenant too, even though it took a little while for her sister to reluctantly agree that being apart made everyone safer as Dawn would always have places all around the world to go where she would be safe and taken care of, especially if something happened to Buffy. "I think Buffy's doing much better than me!" she complained as Morgana giggled and lay half on Dawn, using her breast for a pillow, cuddling her while she wrapped her arms around her in return.

"She hasn't lit the candle yet either you know. You just need to listen to Willow and Tara and you'll get it eventually," she replied with an amused voice. "You never know you might pick up the talent. I'm sure Tara and Willow would love having another Wicca to play with and do some cooler spells together. From what I gather from this type of magic, it's more about communing with the world...umm...-accessing higher brain functions through use of knowledge to manipulate the planets magic. So the more of you the stronger and better the spells, but that's not to say a single Wiccan can't be powerful alone."

"So it's like I have to become a psychic?" she asked thoughtfully when the door barged open and a sleepy Buffy still in her PJ's was dragged in by Willow and Tara who were fully clothed and ready for the day in high spirits.

"Exactly...!" Willow agreed with a smile. "I'm glad someone was paying attention."

"Come on, Will...!" Buffy was complaining while Morgana and Dawn sat up in bed rubbing sleep from their eyes, smiling as Buffy was a big complainer in the mornings. Willow and Tara had to wake her up, knowing that Morgana would have already woken Dawn, saving them a bit of time to just come and get them for breakfast as Morgana would have been happy cuddling Dawn all morning in bed. The two Wicca would then drag them off for magical studies as they called it.

"It's only eight thirty!" Buffy continued pleading but her pleads would fall on deaf ears as they had since the first morning they started their studies in the occultic use of planetary manipulation as Willow called it as if it was all science and not cool mysterious powers.

"Don't be such a cry-baby Buffy!" Willow reprimanded with a large smile as she was enjoying being in charge for a change. This wasn't slayer business, but magical stuff where Willow shined, and from what Morgana said Willow had a great bit of power, or potential she supposed; much larger than Tara's, which Dawn found surprising, but Morgana wanted it kept quiet so she hadn't told anyone.

"To join the Covenant of Witches with us you have to be a witch, or at least know how to do some magic!" Willow said rolling her green eyes. "It's a great chance for you and Dawn to have powerful backing, support, and funding beyond anything you could have now. They are powerful-ish, and only growing in power since Morgana took over. Not to mention the wealth that could help us with our evil killing and stuff. They can offer financial backing, and extra support."

"I know but I'm still sleepy!"

"But Morgana went out slaying last night!" Tara smiled as she reminded Dawn's silly sister. She was worse than Dawn at times, and she was supposed to be the responsible adult.

"You had us up until one in the morning!" she added in her defence.

"Can you augment strength with magic?" Morgana suddenly piped in looking thoughtful as she knelt next to Dawn on the bed. "I do it with my electricity. I'm normally stronger than everyone else, but to survive falls from huge buildings or punches from hell goddesses I augment my strength, but that has its limits to what my body can take, still. But I suppose with magic I could go further, get stronger?"

"Well, yeah, I don't see why not!" Willow agreed, which surprisingly wiped the sleep from Buffy's face as she paid attention. "Then with magic you could protect your body for a limited time, depending on your natural and magical limits, if you need to surpass your natural limitations!"

"Okay, let's get started so I can kick Glory's teeth down her smug throat!" Buffy declared, pumping her right fist into the palm of her left hand, determined to get results today by the look of her.

"Well that woke her up!" Dawn said with a grin while she climbed out of bed with Morgana right beside her, ready for the day.

It had been a few hours and they were in the lounge, having moved some stuff around to draw some focus symbols on the carpet in; amusingly Shake 'n Vac, so that it could easily be vacuumed up and not leave a mess. It was large around so Buffy and Dawn didn't need to sit in it, and to help with their magic they had taken off their normal clothes for blue robes made out of a silk that conducted magic, like a conduit.

That meant that Dawn and her sister were nearly naked, which was embarrassing as Morgana teased Dawn a lot from where she lay on the couch wearing some tight beige hipster with her belt on her hips and tight white tee shirt, but that was all, as they didn't need shoes inside. However, Dawn had embarrassed myself a little as she had been a little daring and flashed her butt to Morgana (who seemed to appreciate the peak), as the robes were only thigh high.

Buffy and Dawn were sitting opposite each other with a long candle each with a wick in a candlestick holder. They held their hands over theirs using the methods that Willow and Tara had been drilling into them so that they could will it to ignite. Apparently, that sort of magic was easy beginners stuff, but only should be practised with teachers who knew what they were doing, and who could put out potential fires, which was likely the main reason.

Willow had left Tara in charge while she had to rush off to get something. She was rushing so fast she hadn't even mentioned what yet, so Dawn was curious, which was a little distracting. She had work harder as Buffy was in her eagerness to get stronger had started making her wick glow slightly red at the tip, proving she could do anything when she put her mind to it, or had the proper motivation to actually want to succeed.

"Wow, check that out Dawn!" Morgana commented with a grin and Dawn was startled to see the tip of her wick had started glowing a faint white and grinned widely.

"That's very good, Dawn!" Tara agreed in praise as she was kneeling outside the circle between the sisters, giving them steady encouragement as she was such a gentle person when the door opened and they all looked up to see Willow had returned carrying a cage with a little black rat in it.

"Hey, Morgana!" she said lifting the cage up with a pleased smile, showing off her pet, not that Morgana seemed interested to meet it, and Dawn couldn't blame her as Morgana had told her about a certain filthy rat she had captured a few months back. "This is Amy; she... well, we… well, okay, she," Willow gestured to the rat, "accidentality turned herself into a rat about two years ago to escape an angry cursed mob trying to burn us at the stake, and I can't seem to change her back. I don't think transfiguration is my thing!" she said taking some blame and responsibility.

Morgana stared at the little rat for a while, and Dawn was shocked by the news, but she watched the rat huff as Morgana's lips twitched before she burst out laughing, holding her tummy as it was probably hurting. However, Buffy was also holding in some snickering, but Dawn was sure Amy's predicament wasn't news to her, but then if it was 'that' Amy she could be a little annoying, and Dawn wondered what happened to her; maybe her time as Willows pet rat would be humbling.

"Oh – that is a classic, but I can't turn her back!" she declared as she took some deep breaths to calm down, wiping tears from her eyes, and the little rat looked down in sadness. "I've only had one term of transfiguration lessons, but whatever you guys did must have sealed the spell or it would have worn off within a few days; a week at most from what I have learned."

"So there's nothing you can do for her?" Willow asked sadly.

She shrugged thoughtfully. "Sure there is. We can just post her to someone who can undo the spell."

"We post her?" Willow asked while either the rat, Amy looked up in hope or 'are you freaking kidding me'. She looked down at the rat as Morgana nodded. "You want to be human again, Amy!" she reprimanded while the rat settled down with a sigh, which was really quite cute.

"Okay, let's see here!" Morgana said as she grabbed a pen and notepad from the side and wrote something on it for a few minutes before folding the paper. "Stormy, Sparkler!" she called out as she hopped up of the couch and a few moments later, they burst in.

They blazed out of purple sparks. They were two magnificent swan sized birds, and Dawn had a feeling they weren't swans but phoenix, as they were so much more, even if there were magical swans. They blazed with sparks and landed as two cute girls with weird coloured skin, and purple hair wearing matching school uniforms of purple and black robes, skirts, shoes and blouses with matching patches on their right breasts with lightning strike symbols and 'Evans' in a banner at the bottom, and 'Lightning' at the top.

The twins were cuddling Morgana in moments actually purring while she stroked their soft looking hair affectionately like someone would their pet. It took Dawn a moment to realise they were her pets, as she had to stop one as she licked her face across her lips and nose, but Morgana didn't seem to mind. Dawn figured that whatever they were, they were in an animal form more than, or just as much as human, and some of those qualities rubbed off on them and they forget themselves sometimes.

"Okay, I'm pleased to see you both too!" Morgana agreed, kissing each on the forehead, which was sweet as they melted in happiness, so they were obviously very loyal and loving pets. Dawn couldn't even get a kitten in fear it might return a vampire kitten or cat one day, which seemed unlikely, but just in case she figured, she would keep that quiet because vampire cats likely hadn't been tried before, just in case it actually worked.

"I have a job for you both okay; a delivery!" she continued, and their little fanged mouths grinned in happiness as they stepped back, letting their master go and in a flash of purple light they were both dressed in cute purple girl scout uniforms, and saluting.

"Storm Spirits...!" Tara said when Dawn realised they were all looking for an answer to that question. "They're so adorable!" she declared which brightened their spirits as they looked to Morgana with questioning eyes, and she nodded, and before Dawn realised it they were enthusiastically greeting Tara while she smiled and patted their heads where little beret now sat perched at angles with their 'lightning' patches in the centre as well as on their chests.

"Wow they are really cute!" Willow agreed as the girls let her pet them too and they were purring in happiness. They were near giddy to receive affection. It was strange looking at them, they looked so human, but Dawn knew they weren't, and even Buffy stroked ones hair, likely because it looked so soft and she was as curious as Dawn when she checked out the other girls' hair; she had never felt something that soft before, like the softness of a cloud.

"Squeak squeak!" the little rat Amy still in her cage drew their attention, and Dawn almost laughed as she wondered whether she enjoyed Willow taking her out of her cage and cuddling and playing with her. She thought about how weird that would be when Amy was turned back into a normal girl, and how awkward that could be.

"Okay girls!" Morgana said, and the twins pouted before they were standing to attention with adorable scout salutes and beaming smiles. "Here; this is Amy, be careful with her," she said as Willow offered one of the girls the cage, and she took it carefully.

"Now, girls," she continued as she passed the other the note. "Take this note and Amy the Rat to Professor McGonagall, and make sure she reads the letter. McGonagall will then call you to bring her home when she's human again. I know you can't travel with a human this far, but you can at least get her to the floo at the house, and then floo to Rockne Street in Sacramento. You can stay for a bit if you want after, and I'll call Ginny to let her know you're both safe, and to tell her and Laurel to prepare!" she said and they looked overjoyed while Morgana whispered something to the rat just before they burst away in purple sparks.

"What did you say to Amy?" Willow asked as she shook her head.

Morgana shrugged. "The fidelius house location or she wouldn't get in to use the floo to get to Sacramento. They can easily use the US Knight Bus to get back to Sunnydale if that bus has the guts to get this close, otherwise they'll have to ride the train-."

"Fidelius...?" Buffy and Dawn asked at the same time.

"It's a secret, normally a location hidden within someone, without it you wouldn't be able to see the place, let alone get in," Willow answered with a knowledgeable nod. "I've only ever read about it. I thought it would have been a good idea to hide this house but it's really complicated and would require three people who... well would be capable of understanding it at least. It needs one person to seal the secret inside of, and two to cast the secret to them. They would automatically be allowed to know the secret unless omitted once they leave the house with an added bit of the warding spell that the Secret Keeper can perform, and it would make them forget even warding the house as well as where it was and anything to do with it."

"Well anyway!" Morgana interrupted with a smirk. "Shouldn't two of you be trying to light your candles?" she asked, amused as Buffy sulked a little but didn't complain, and Dawn caught Morgana looking down the top of her sisters robe, winking at her, Dawn blushed but not before Morgana gestured Willow and Tara as they had looked too.

"Buffy!" Dawn complained as she rolled her eyes. "Your robe has come lose and we can all see your boobs!" she informed her and she looked down at herself, and blushed a little, but shrugged as she tightened the belt, covering herself.

"Hey I have nothing to be embarrassed about!" she replied with a smug grin. "Looking is to flatter a girl with an unspoken compliment!" she said while she and Morgana laughed and the other two witches suppressed giggles while Dawn sighed, but she supposed in a way she was right.

It had just turned five that afternoon, or evening; Dawn guessed it didn't matter what she called it really, it was just 5pm and she and Buffy had gotten dressed out of their robes as they were all going to meet with the others at the Magic Box shop that her sisters Watcher owned. They wanted to talk about stuff to do with getting rid of Glory somehow, so once Morgana finished procrastinating and pulled on her socks and trainers after fetching them from that trunk of hers that seemed to carry everything and then some they headed out.

They had just walked passed a graveyard. Dawn was holding Morgana's right arm close to her chest, and she was pleased it was still light out so they didn't have to go the long way around to avoid any pesky vampires. It didn't take them long to get to the Magic Box and it was locked up for the evening but they got in through the side door.

"You know this reminds me of why I'm in town!" Morgana said suddenly as they were led in by the stuffy librarian type, Giles, Buffy's Watcher while a blonde girl was sitting on the store counter filing her nails without a care in the world, or thought in her head, and Xander was sitting at a table by the books eyeing Morgana warily as they hadn't met yet.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked but Morgana just waved her off and walked up to the blonde on the counter, Anya, letting Dawn go by herself. Anya could be so annoying, and she was so full of herself it wasn't even funny.

"Hey, you're Anya, right?" Morgana asked as Anya just nodded as she looked from her nails to Morgana. "Okay, so I'll have one Aeon Staff please!"

Anya looked down at the girl and laughed. "We're closed, go away, and I doubt a little girl like you could afford it anyway!"

Morgana raised a brunette eyebrow in response and challenge while everyone paused to watch. "I see," Morgana replied before pulling out her purse and flipping it between her fingers it turned into a leather pouch. She then pulled out a single gold coin and flipping it in the air, and greed being her centre, Anya hungrily watched it twisting and went to snap it up but Morgana was too fast for her as she swiped it back.

"So you have one measly galleon!" Anya complained, sticking her nose up. "The exchange rate from galleon to the dollar is thirty seven dollars to the galleon! You don't have enough so go and play with Dawn and leave the grown-ups to grown-up talk!"

Morgana sparked, which cause Anya to deflate slightly. "I assure you, you old hag that I could buy this whole store if I wanted and that would be pocket change!"

"How dare you call me hag, or old!" she demanded right back as she jumped down from the side in a fuming temper. "I don't care how much money you have, just get out!" she demanded, and Dawn was sure that Morgana was going to kill her or at least beat her up a little.

Morgana looked like she was thinking for a moment before her eye sparked electric as they scanned something in a glass case in the counter and before Anya or anyone could stop her, her right fist went through the glass and came back with a white and blue metallic looking rod of some kind. She then looked up at Anya with a smug smirk, mocking her, and daring her with sparkling green eyes.

"Then I'll just take it and you won't get a knutt for it bitch!" she said before turning to us. "I'll see you guys later, and you were right Will, Anya really is a complete bitch!" she said, pausing before looking the blonde over more, "doable, but complete bitch!" before storming out, and Dawn blushed as she was sure that Morgana only left because she didn't want to end up killing anyone.

"You think I'm a bitch?" Anya demanded turning to Willow before pausing, "a-and doable…?" she asked calmer before she started panicking while Willow looked uncomfortable. "T-that girl just stole a twenty thousand dollar staff, we've got to call the police!"

"And say what?" Buffy asked with raised eyebrows. "A super powered witch stole your magical staff because you wouldn't let her buy it when she carries thousands of dollars in her purse and you were too stupid to take the money...?"

"And technically the staff is mine!" Giles added, looking at her in reprimand before rubbing his eyes tiredly. "So maybe you should go and apologise and perhaps beg her to pay for it; the broken display cabinet will be repaired at your expense for insulting her in the first place. You're not always going to get a customer who folds to your eccentricities."

"But Giles!" she whined childishly. "How was I supposed to know that she was that wealthy...!? I just thought she was one of these stupid backwards wizards! Anyway, she can just come back here and wave her wand, and fix the case!"

"Anya!" he commanded in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just go and find her, and beg if you have too, now more than ever we could use all the help we could get! And we can't afford to let such expensive rare items just up and walk off without being paid for."

"Okay, okay, geez; I'll go find her!" she said sulking before she stalked off out of the side door after Morgana, and Dawn really hoped Anya didn't get hurt by being her usual rude self. Dawn honestly didn't think she knew any better because of her long past and history as a Communist Vengeance Daemon, now turned greedy capitalist.

Giles turned back to the rest of the crew after taking a deep breath, "okay, I've had a hard long think about using the monsters usual plans for Armageddon to dump Glory out of our world by opening the Hellmouth, but I honestly don't believe it would work. She is just too strong and would likely break back in within a week-."

"W-well I had an idea," Dawn piped in quickly before they just decided the old-fashioned beat her up method would have to do. They all turned to her with Giles looking sceptical but she was surprised that Buffy was listening and not treating her like a stupid kid, but maybe that was Morgana's influence, as the girl was younger than her. "I umm mean, can't we change her... she's supposed to be trapped in some humans body by day, and then by night she becomes her, but couldn't we split them apart and split the power too?"

They all stared at her strangely for a moment. "It could be possible," Willow said slowly while even Giles nodded in agreement. "But I'm sure it would kill the human; the host wouldn't be able to handle all of her sealed godly powers without her to hold it in check. But we could pass it to someone whose body was capable of withstanding the stress, or even create a magical vice to store the power, use it like the core of a staff or wand. Then… or maybe send it into the planets Lifestream. But this would be big magic, and we would need to capture Glory in her proper form for long enough to finish, and there would be no guarantee that the human wouldn't die anyway just from the shock and pain of having her removed."

"After this will she stay-down if I shoved a sword into her chest?" Buffy asked the practical question.

Willow looked to Giles for the answer but he didn't look like he had one either. "I don't know," he said, "but she should do! Ripping her powers apart she wouldn't be anything more than a new Slayer, or there about in strength, and should be mortal. But this could theoretically only be done because of her imprisonment within a human, otherwise she would have her full powers and we would have been killed already and the world destroyed. We'll have to do a lot of research and hopefully we'll find something.

"It would be capturing her, and then keeping her captured that would be the main problem!" Giles added with a sigh. "If it was that easy we could have just captured her and locked her up forever," he said warily.

"So we're done now?" Dawn asked while they nodded. "Good, Buffy and I need to get back to our lessons or we'll never get into the Covenant!" she said as she took her sisters hand and dragged her off, hoping their two teachers would follow, which they did, quickly giving Giles twin shrugs as they followed them.

"Hopefully, Morgana will be home soon," Tara said worriedly. "It's getting dark and it looks like it's going to rain soon!"

Dawn looked up to the sky and couldn't help but feel like the dark clouds were somewhat ominous, but then living in this town when were they not?

Meanwhile, back in the UK, Ginny or Emicon as she was going by was annoyed. She had only chosen a weird name because she had met a weird girl with a weird taken name, and her Morgana had taken the name,,, well, loads of them, and not to mention all of the names people forced on her, so why not? It was part emotion and part con because she could con people's emotions. She thought it was clever for a spare of the moment name change because she didn't want to be left out of all of the fun.

She had met the weird Irish girl by chance. Well they were neighbours. Valkyrie had inherited the house down the dark path from them from her uncle. It just so happened that she was a mage. She had owned the house longer than Ginny had lived at Morgana's, and had a weird thing for fire magic and necromancy. Though Ginny didn't think the dark haired girl had ever tried to raise the dead before, so that was a plus for a budding friendship to grow, though she was sure that wouldn't have stopped Morgana from making friends, especially since the girl was cute.

The girls' friends' car had broken down, and she had lost rock, paper, and scissors to go and ask to borrow the use of Morgana's home phone as neither she or her friend had charged their phones and the batteries had died.

It had been by chance that some lunatic had chosen to attack Valkyrie and Ginny as they were out front of the huge castle like home by the front door, talking as they realised each other was magic. Kennedy and her daughters weren't in, as they went shopping for groceries, and the visiting teachers had classes to prepare so ventured back and forth between the house and school.

"Do you know this guy?" Ginny asked as she summoned Morgana's staff from the wall mount in the hall as her wand was in her room and it would be more powerful anyway. "How'd you get through our wards you dick!" she demanded while Valkyrie was surprised as she saw Ginny use magic of a kind she hadn't seen before, and was secretly eager to learn something like that as summoning something from one place to another would be mighty useful as using air magic to do that took so much more effort.

"Umm… nope, never seen this one in my life!" she quickly said as she shook away her thoughts for now while her dark eyes glared at the man and she clicked her fingers, creating a fireball in each hand. "I do tend to attract trouble though so I suppose he's after me, but I couldn't think of anyone who wants to kill me right now, and if they did, they would want the pleasure themselves."

"Actually, don't know who either of you are!" he replied with a gruff voice. He was a large built man who could give Hagrid a good arm wrestle, and probably win. "I'm here to kill the Empress of Lightning, so where is she!" he demanded gruffly.

Valkyrie looked confused as she stood straight and defiant in her long black coat, trousers and tunic, "I've never heard of her, do you have a description?" she asked, trying to not sound like she was mocking him, even though she was a little.

"Thirteen, brunette, highly dangerous, has electrical superpowers!" he replied with a growl.

"Morgana's in California!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "If I weren't going to have to kill you for pissing me off, she would have loved to beat you to death for thinking you alone would be enough to kill her!"

"You, kill me!?" he demanded, laughing, "little empath fool," he laughed as he turned to leave only to stop as he realised he was trapped in shadows and turning his neck Valkyrie had him trapped with shadows pouring from her ring.

"Nice trick," Ginny said appreciatively.

"Thanks," she replied, smirking smugly.

"Now who hired you?" Ginny asked as she moved around the man, but she could see, she knew, nothing she did would convince him to talk. She rose her staff, and said two words in a soft whisper and in a flash of green; he was dead with a look of horror on his face, collapsing in the weave of shadows.

"Whoa, deadly," Valkyrie muttered as she let him drop to the floor. "Well, who is this Lightning Empress anyway?"

"Leader of the Covenant of Witches, my best friend, and girlfriend!" she said smugly, "but we have a pretty open relationship. So, you wanted to use the phone to call someone?" she asked, gesturing the front door.

"Umm… yeah," she said, "but I've not heard much about the real deal, but, umm… how do I join the Covenant?" she asked, curious as it was worth a listen even if she didn't try to get in as that kind of power could make certain douche bags back down in her future as a S-Class detective. "Oh, and who will clean him away?" she asked, gesturing the dead man as her shadows retreated back into her ring.

"Don't worry about that!" Ginny replied, and led the girl inside, closing the door behind them.

 **0oo00oo0**

Professor McGonagall was just thinking about heading to the Great Hall for lunch when she was surprised when she wasn't surprised as two young female visitors burst into her office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, she wouldn't have expected Morgana Evans's familiars to have brought her a rat, and she quivered thinking of the last one they had found. They looked very pleased with themselves as they placed down the cage on her desk with the agitated animal in it and passed her her letter.

She read it over, more surprised the more she read while sighing as she looked at the rat and shook her head before turning back to the twins. "That will be all; I shall call you when she is fit to travel home," she said while they nodded and were gone within a blast of electricity later. She would secretly admit that familiars like them were more useful, and certainly more practical than any owl, or even a phoenix.

McGonagall sighed as she picked up the cage and left her office in a swift motion. "Some people need to read the warnings in books before they think about such dangerous magiks as self-transfiguration, or any kind of human, or even animal transfiguration for that matter Miss. Madison," she reprimanded the rat. "I am Professor McGonagall, head teacher here, and transfiguration mistress. I shall take you to see our school medi-witch, Madam Pomfrey before undoing your foolhardy spell," she finished reprimanding before they reached the hospital wing where the medi-witch rushed out of her room when she saw her.

"Is everything okay, Minerva?" she asked quickly. "It's not one of, Miss. Evans's lot, is it?"

"No, Poppy," she replied with a sigh and lifted up the cage for her to see.

Pomfrey looked closely at the rat. "I see; a student, but I don't see why-."

"She's been like this for around two years, so I felt that once I unlocked the spell and reversed it that she should at least get some medical attention before I get her home," she said. "A Wiccan friend of Miss. Evans's was looking after her and trying to find a way to turn her back but hadn't had any success. It was likely illegal or questionable magic at least, so they couldn't go to the Ministry buildings in Sacramento to ask for help, and it does seem it was her own fault as it was self-inflicted, so Miss. Evans sent her to me."

"Very well," she nodded as she opened the cage and pulled the rat out, placing her on a bed at the end. It was quiet since there was no one else in the infirmary and McGonagall just had to wave her wand with a few words, and the girl morphed back into her proper form, only naked. She had smooth brown hair to her shoulders and lightly tanned skin, slender body, and deep brown eyes.

"Here!" Pomfrey said as she pulled off some blankets from the bed next to her as the girl was shivering and hugging herself, blushing as she was highly embarrassed being naked in front of two strange woman, even if one was a doctor. Though, she was even more embarrassed with how long she had trapped herself as a rat, when this one woman turned her back as if the spell was child's play to her. The covers were wrapped around her tightly a moment later and she relaxed into them, pulling them tightly around her to keep warm.

The medi-witch then began some medical scans with her wand, and tutted disapprovingly while shaking her head. "You Miss.-," Madam Pomfrey began, but paused as she hadn't gotten a name yet, and looking to McGonagall for the answer.

"Madison; Amy Madison," she answered the question while Pomfrey went and started pulling down some potions from a cabinet.

"Well, Miss. Madison, you owe Miss. Evans for sending you here," she continued. "Here; take these potions, in this order and they'll help you re-acclimatise to your proper body!" she ordered, not giving her a choice but to swallow the yucky stuff, and she held off complaining as they were helping her where no one before had been able. "It's your own fault; kids these days; don't think about the consequences of their actions until they've lived as a rat for two years."

"T-thanks...!" Amy replied taking a shaky breath, and feeling more uncomfortable at the reprimands, but more so as they were right; she never did understand her spell work properly. Maybe it was time she started thinking about things more seriously, or Willow would be proven right and she would end up in jail and by the look of things, they likely had magical jails to keep her from getting away by using magic. "I-I don't think I-I'll try anything like that again," she said while her voice was croaky from non-use.

"I'll have some food sent up!" McGonagall said as they heard Amy's tummy rumbling, further embarrassing her, but she hadn't eaten the fill of a human in years.

"Meat," she said quickly. "Beef, ham, chicken, anything but cheese, or worse…" she shuddered thinking about it but in her rat form it didn't taste too bad she supposed, but that could have been because of the very few taste buds rats had, but the thought was gross too. "W-Willow wouldn't feed me proper human food, and she kept insisting I might be sick, so I guess that was punishment too!"

"Well, you'll be staying here for a couple days at least so I can monitor you," Pomfrey said with a nod before turning to McGonagall. "We can't risk sending her to St. Mungo's hospital where Dumbledore might try to get his grubby old hands on her to find or lure Miss. Evans."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, quite, she's still looking for the staff."

"Umm… Miss., um, where am I?" Amy asked, startling them.

"This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the United Kingdom," she answered to Amy's surprise, as McGonagall knew she was from the States from the note, and she knew roughly, where Morgana was, so she added the 'UK' bit for her. "Get some rest," she said before leaving the girl (though she was in her late teens she was just a girl to her), and the Hospital Wing.

It wasn't long before some strange little creature wearing a pillowcase brought Amy her food, and wow, she got to gorge something silly on everything she had missed in the past two years, and then some; the school seemed to really treat its students.

Then she got to look around the infirmary when the nurse gave her some hospital standard PJ's, but they were better than being butt naked until she had to leave, in which case she hoped to be given some regular clothes at least.

She had heard rumours about schools of sorcery, but never really believed in them, but here one was. That was cool in her books. If Willow would have been with her, she would have probably escaped and found the treasure-trove that was the library already. That girl had a serious thing about books; not that books weren't useful, especially when they were magic books, but too much of a good thing got boring for her at least.

"Yo!" she was startled as an auburn haired girl with silver framed glasses and green eyes skipped into the room. She must have been around 16, 17, and wore some black robes done up with some yellow lining, and she was carrying some clothes in her hands; it looked like a uniform like hers, but it showed the shirt, and blouse while leaving out other things like tie; it was the Christmas Holiday still anyway.

"I'm Erika!" she greeted with a mock bow and a wide smile as she skipped over, and Amy hadn't even gotten the PJ's on yet. Erika then dropped the spare clothes onto her. "I bumped into Professor McGonagall; she said I should keep you out of trouble. So get dressed; as long as I don't keep you too long Madam Pomfrey won't mind. Lady Morgana sent you so I'll be happy to show you around; being a rodent for two years; if it were me I would want to stretch my human legs too."

"Umm… well, privacy," she said gesturing for Erika to leave her to get dressed alone.

Erika rolled her eyes. "Have you even tried moving from that spot yet?" she asked amused when Amy scooted around on the bed and realised that it would take forever to get dressed without help; she felt so stiff and unsure just moving around on the bed. "You'll have to get used to your body silly or you'll fall flat on your face with your arse in the air, and I might get frisky and take advantage of you," she laughed while Amy's cheeks lit up.

However, she sighed. "At least pull the curtains around us; this is humiliating enough as it is!" she replied, and Erika took pity and did as she was asked. She enjoyed seeing the new girl naked, with her fine breasts and great arse and 'accidentality' cupping a feel where she could as she helped the girl get dressed.

"No underwear?" she asked, pouting.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly. "My schoolhouse mates are kind of… what's the word, right; self-sufficient. So we're not supposed to employ the house-elves to do our laundry, so I have to wait until the right time. So I don't get caught, so I haven't got any undies to wear either," she said showing her to prove it, shrugging before she let her robe drop back down. Other than totally shaven, Amy was sure Erika was wearing a red leather skirt, was gay, coming on to her, and totally wouldn't lose; she was just that confident in herself.

That left her with option one, run for the hills, or option two, try it, she might like it, and considering her position; option two it was. Then Willow sure did seem to enjoy that Tara girl. Thinking about it Amy wasn't sure whether Willow often forgot she was really human when she brought her girlfriend home, or whether it turned her on; she liked to think the red head girl was secretly quite kinky like that; it made her somewhat friend more fun somehow.

She just hoped that she and Willow were still friends, as she remembered running away leaving her and Buffy to fend for themselves, but she had suffered 2 years as a rat for the consequences, so that evened things out somewhat, and she had plenty of time to dwell on what a bitch she had been. She would just have to take that Willow had looked after her for just over two years as a good sign; not to mention having finally gotten her help because that was near certainly a friend thing to do.

"I'm probably just going to take my things to a friend who is in Gryffindor house and she'll put my stuff in with hers," Erika finished with a sheepish grin. "I'll admit I hate doing the laundry and all those other girl chatting about things they shouldn't think about until, well, never… who wants to chat about the best magical world detergents?" she asked, ranting but Amy's mind hit on something she found more important.

"Wait, Gryffindor as in 'the' Godric Gryffindor?" Amy asked in surprise while Erika straightened Amy's skirt for her and buttoned up her robe, as she hadn't quite re-figured out the small buttons and from what Erika saw of spilled food, knives and forks had been evil to her dexterity.

"Yeah, he was one of the founders of this school," she said with a shrug. "He, along with, Helga Hufflepuff... I'm in her house; Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Lots of the Slytherins these days are complete jerks, but they did have 'the' Merlin, but then they go and ruin his attempted good deeds by most of them going down the hate muggles route when Merlin was a muggle rights activist."

"Okay… that is awesome," she declared while her mind was hitting overdrive. "Four of the greatest ever sorcerers, and I'm at their school, and to top it off, Merlin came here!"

"Yeah, I suppose that is pretty cool, but he was totally sexist, lets it down somewhat, but whatever!" she agreed with a grin. "Well anyway, Amy," she said as she finished fastening the shoes onto her feet before helping her up. "Let's get out of here. If you're feeling up to it I happen to be the only prefect here this Christmas, so after the tour, maybe a nice long soak in the girls prefect baths. Trust me; the only thing that could make them better would be to add in muggle luxuries, and the Covenants new remodelling hasn't been finished yet so we can't sneak in there for a while, but it's still cool."

"Y-you mean the Covenant of Witches really exists?" Amy asked in awe.

"Of course silly," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Morgana is our new leader, and we're organising an Initiation Ceremony for the summer, if you think you fit all of the qualifications, but don't worry, I'll test you out for that!" she said smiling mischievously as she helped Amy out of the hospital wing.

Erika was happy to lead Amy around the castle, watching her look everywhere in eagerness was quite amusing and childlike. She must have been like that her first time walking around the school her first year, and it was quite a bit more than spectacular back then. Now it had all gotten highly mundane and not just a little bit routine these days to walk passed something freaky and not bat an eyelid.

They had been walking around for a couple hours, and by that time Amy wasn't stumbling or staggering any longer, but seemed to be doing fine. She still held Erika's right hand with her left, fingers linked as she did still stumble slightly sometimes, but that was mainly through surprise. When she first saw a 'ghost', or imprint (she shrieked in shock) as Erika corrected as they weren't real ghosts, and any real ghost would have been 'sent', which was pretty much a magical exorcism for all intents and purposes, but referred to as a sending, which was rare in the magical world, well in magical locations.

"So how is Morgana?" Erika asked once they entered the Great Hall as it was lunchtime and they were both hungry, so Erika led her to sit at her table where food was supplied. The school was quite Spartan, as not too many students stayed for the holiday. It was possible that some parents even secretly pulled out kids because they didn't want to side against Dumbledore no matter how wrong that old nutter was.

"You mean that weird witch with the lightning powers who sent me here?" she asked and Erika nodded her head in agreement. "Well, umm… she looked perfectly fine; looked like they were trying to teach the Slayer and her sister magic though for some reason," she shrugged. "Other than that...oh, she did get beaten up by a hell goddess but I think they'll think of something to stop her; they always do!"

"O-kay, well, since she hasn't called for help I guess she has things under wraps… and hanging with the slayer… that's cool," she replied, concerned but not overly so. She paused as she spun her head to look over at the Gryffindor table suddenly, which was the other side of the hall, and frowned as she looked at a ginger boy as he had his wand out, doing something with it that was suspicious. "Oh really now," she commented. "If you don't put your little twig down you Dumbledore worshipping prick, I'm going to come over there and ram it down your throat!" she said, not even raising her voice, so he 'shouldn't' have been able to hear her, but he could, even Amy noticed the charm after it was pointed out.

The ginger boy didn't so much as flinch as he looked ever so smug. "Umm… who is that jerk?" Amy asked after a few moments.

"Nobody important, just a 'spy'!" she replied, shrugging and using air quotes, brushing him off as nothing, which Amy noticed with a smirk angered him quickly. She figured he was using magic to listen in on them to report back to his master. So that must have been the charm in the air; no, more like something directed at them with his wand, like those listening devices she had seen in spy movies with a dish thing, headphones, and a control on the handle.

"Oh, I figured as much," she replied to see whether they could rile him up enough to get him to anger the teachers and get into trouble, which was something she liked to do, and it seemed Erika was her kind of girl. "Just looking at him; it's obvious he wears a magical leash, and licks his master's balls because he can't reach his own!"

Erika grinned, as that was funny. "Yeah; he has about as much perception as a ripe orange, barely knows where to fall!" she said nodding her head in agreement. "His younger sister is freaking awesome though. But then there has to be at least one sane member of their family who doesn't bow before old men who want you to believe they're the next coming of Merlin without any of Merlin's morels or belief in equality. Well, equality if you were a dude anyway!" she finished while holding up three fingers, hidden from his view and lowered one, then another, and finally the last while they were suppressing giggles.

Right on, queue the ginger boy screamed in his outrage, startling the students and teachers. "HOW DARE YOU USELESS HUFFLEPUFF BITCHES TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT THE GREAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" the boy roared out drooling saliva; he reminded them of a wild beast. "Albus Dumbledore is the next Merlin!" he declared arrogantly.

"Wasn't Merlin a Slytherin?" Luna Lovegood asked nonchalant, and knowingly from where she sat with her girlfriend Casey at the Ravenclaw table. They were both dressed casually in blue jeans and blue tee shirts, though Luna wore a black shirt too that only had a few buttons done up and the baggy sleeves opened over her small hands. Casey was smirking, and holding back a laugh as Ron turned to them in a Terra-storm rage filled to the brim with hate and loathing.

"MERLIN WAS A GRYFFINDOR!" he screeched deafeningly.

"Wow, arrogant beyond arrogant! And ignorantly stupid!" Luna commented airily. "Ask the Sorting Hat if you're really that sure because it will tell you that Myrddin Emrys. The Merlin was a Slytherin, you ignoramus. But you want to know something even more amusing? Morgana Pendragon _was_ a Gryffindor!" she said in absolute delight.

"Huh?" he asked, blinking stupidly while many people around were snickering.

"Morgana le Fay!" she replied rolling her eyes. "A history lesson fool… while Merlin was a great wizard no doubt, and a muggle rights activist he was also a notorious sexist. Morgana le Fay was a gifted witch, and this was before the time the sorting hat was used.

"Morgana Pendragon was a couple years younger than Merlin, and King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot's half-sister. Godric Gryffindor saw her talent when she was invited with other children to join Hogwarts, so snapped her up for his house before anyone else notice the bright and lively child, because believe it or not, Godric Gryffindor was quite the crafty, quick-witted man, and kind, best friends with Salazar Slytherin. This was long before the hat sorted by traits where the founders sought by talent.

"Gryffindor needed Morgana and her talent and intellect for bragging rights over Slytherin having Merlin, and it would be likely in my opinion that Merlin would become Slytherins apprentice, and Morgana, Gryffindors. It was like a competition to them in a way; a friendly back and forth, which is probably why people have said they hated each other, blowing their game out of proportion, as there has never been any evidence that they were at 'war'. Neither was there proof that Slytherin was a muggle hater, just ignorant speculation made by fools, mainly because of future Slytherins, or too us, past and present giving his house a bad rep, so of course mindless people believed he was the same.

"However, Morgana started coming into her own within a few years, started beating records set by Merlin, and he got jealous that a mere girl could best him; it is unknown whether Slytherin thought like that about women, but considering he found a school with two it seems unlikely.

"Then over the years the rivalry grew, and Morgana stepped into darker waters as she studied magic like an art or science. She wanted to know the ins and outs; the limitations, and true lore's of everything from daemonoligy to symbology, and then beyond the world to the celestial and hell realms, proving her intelligence time and again to Merlin's ire. She proved many simple theories, and ideas of magic that we take for granted to this day, and even invented many mundane spells, but more importantly, she invented over three hundred and fifty medical spells and healing potions that too this day created modern magical healing, without her, who knows how far behind we could have been.

"However, Merlin grew bitter and jealous, likely because she had the imagination to look to the future. She was a futurist before its time. However with the ear of the king and his court, Merlin convinced the 'world' as they knew it that she was a dark sorceress and therefore evil. It would ultimately lead to the end of Camelot and the beginning of the Ministry of Magic, as we now know it. Merlin went too far, and as it turned out some say that Morgana had enough of him and attacked full force, bringing an army of creatures, muggles, and sorcerers out of nowhere, unprovoked.

"But others say Merlin killed one of Morgana's loved ones that earned him her wrath, and she took down Camelot and her half-brother Arthur with him because Arthur wouldn't step aside. She took Excalibur and returned it to her sister, known more commonly as the Lady of the Lake and made her swear that only a woman's hand could wield it if her path was honest. I don't think anyone could tell whether the Lady of the Lake changed the magic within her sword or not without finding it.

"There are many people who play ignorant to the truth behind the 'myths' and children's stories, but maybe Ronald. If you picked up a book every once in a while instead of believing what you want to believe you might actually learn something instead of being a fool!" she declared mockingly as she finished her story. She had nearly everyone listening intently; some students likely knew the gist of the truth, but the younger ones marvelled as their fantasy stories crumbled down around them. And some looked like the stories became more entertaining, which was good because sometimes truth could be more fun than fiction, but none of the teachers looked like the history lesson was anything but true.

"You're a liar!" Ron accused in loathing, looking around the table. "Where's Hermione; she'll tell me you're nothing but a loon, Loony Lovegood!"

"Hermione went home you moron!" Casey snarled out, standing to glare at him in hatred for calling her girlfriend names, only she got to do that, and she was playful, and used them in naughty games that she wouldn't admit to in front of her best friends let alone in front of the remaining school. "... Because she had enough of you bullying her you spiteful little twerp! And if you go near her ever again you'll be in for a world of pain, and that would be us being nice!"

He snorted smugly. "You can't do anything to me you stupid cow!"

"Mr. Weasley!" The voice was cold and clearly unimpressed as he turned to see Professor Rose behind him. She grabbed his arm and threw him across the floor to gasps from the students as he had finally crossed the line and started eating in a field that didn't belong to filth like him. She had him at wand point as he cradled his arm and his wand exploded with a flick of hers causing him to whimper back in terror. "You're coming with me; packing your bags and you're expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Y-you can't do that!" he whimpered out with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, yes I can, and I have; this here has been in my pocket since Dumbledore and Snape had left," she said waving papers at him. "I have just had them signed by the headmistress! I will no longer have to worry about my students, mainly first year girls running to me crying about you bullying them, and with Dumbledore gone we can finally start protecting students from selfish minions like you! Now MOVE!" she ordered coldly.

He scrambled to his feet in horror as he started running with her chasing him; she was much faster than him, fitter, and it was impressive. She wasn't clunky or unused to chasing someone she was swift and athletic while he was the clumpy mess.

Ron fled straight out of the Entrance Hall doors out into the snowy grounds fleeing towards the gates. It was a moment later that Professor Rose returned with Ron floating behind her, panting for breathe, screaming, and crying while she didn't look like she had been running anywhere as she carted him off up some stairs, out of sight and hearing range.

"Wow that boy is retarded or seriously brainwashed by this Dumbledore guy!" Amy muttered to Erika while she nodded in agreement and McGonagall managed to restore order to the hall, and everyone went back to lunch to talk about what happened and marvel about the scene. "But I never knew that about Merlin and Morgana; that was seriously petty of Merlin."

"Yeah, I suppose it was," Erika replied thoughtfully as they finished lunch. "So, want to get that bath. I've been told I give a great all-over massage!" she suggested with a cheeky grin.

Amy gulped but nodded her head anyway, embarrassed. "Umm… okay," she agreed as she wondered whether so much time as a rat made her less fussy, especially about sex, but then Erika was hot, so that couldn't break a deal, and that English accent was too sexy.

 **0oo00oo0**

Anyanka 'Anya' Jenkins was admittedly pissed off that she had to go and apologise to that stupid girl who, secretly she would admit probably held herself back from killing her or something. Now Anya had to venture out and search for her and it was getting darker by the second, and by the time she had passed her first cemetery, the sun had set, which was quite annoying because she knew all too well how terrifying the streets could be after dark. The things that parents reassured their children didn't go bump in the night, unfortunately did, and that was just the tip of the hellish nightmare the world truly had bumping around in the darkness.

Anya was annoyed, as she had to go and annoy a rich girl who just happened to have the guts to take what she wanted, and the power to keep it if she chose which was more annoying because Anya liked money. In fact, Anya liked it a lot. She was kind of out just thinking about the money really. Then she supposed since the girl was slaying with Buffy and trying to help them with their hell-goddess problem it couldn't hurt to keep her sweet, or whatever.

"Hey boys, looks like dinner came to us tonight!"

Anya turned and internally groaned. Vampires always seemed to turn up at the most inopportune times, just to be annoying D-bags, and they wondered why nobody liked them. Well that and nearly all of them were soulless murdering D-bags whole liked to drink blood or something like that anyway. She was almost certain they were soulless-blood drinking D-bags, unless some gipsies were cursing vampires with souls, left and right these days, and that was sarcasm.

"You should know I'm friends with the Slayer, right?!" Anya asked with a raised eyebrow. Though, she'd tried that before and they were too stupid to run away and Buffy did what she did best and slayed them. Vampire's these days just didn't respect the Slayer's slayer-ing-ness, no matter that Buffy had been one of the, well, the longest running Slayer, and had surrounded herself with two powerful Wicca, so she was going to last longer, maybe even grow old, which would be a first for a Slayer.

Anya frowned as she realised that she was disappointed that Buffy wasn't getting the recognition that she deserved, and wondered when she had started caring about the girl. That annoyed her. She had never anticipated caring about any human, let alone the Slayer. She felt queasy when she had an epiphany. She loved her friends. That was why Anya went after Morgana, because she didn't want to disappoint them, as they obviously loved her even if they didn't always show it because she could admit she was more than a little annoying sometimes. She certainly didn't want to be left alone for being a bitch.

Anya had heard that before death, life would flash before your eyes, but maybe in her case, she had lived so long that she had to settle for the unspoken truth. She loved her friends. She wasn't supposed too was she? But wither way, she did. She had never made plans for loving anyone ever again, but again, she did, and it terrified her. She would admit (to herself at least, for now), she had been using Xander, but she hadn't done anything in ages, he was stale and weak.

She hated thinking that she might have willingly died for any one of them because love tended to be stupid, and selfless, and crazy, and she was crazy enough as it was.

"Oh really!" the leader of the five vampires asked, knocking Anya from her internal monologue with a wicked grin on his smug bastard face. "It looks like we have ourselves a plaything. The Slayer might want her back, after we've finished with her of course. Though, she'll be more compact and portable, in pieces!"

Anya couldn't help but smile a little. "Then you'll be dead soon after!" she retorted, surprisingly at peace with herself for once. Dying at such an age would be a miracle to any human. She had lived a long life, and dying after finding some kind of happiness wasn't so bad she supposed.

The vampire was about to retort when he suddenly exploded into dust a moment later. The other vampires all looked round in horror. Morgana stood behind where the vampire had been, holding a wooden stake with electric alight in her eyes burning with power. She stood with a nonchalance that wowed Anya as even she couldn't be that indifferent after well, anything.

"Oh god, it's her!" one of the vampires cried out in horror. "It's that monster! It's The Bearer of Lightning!" he squealed like a little girl while her eyes sparked and his friends started panicking too.

Anya had seriously never had to watch someone running after vampires to slay them before, so it was a novel experience. She had to make a mental note to say that she was friends with, Morgana from then onwards if she scared the vampires that much more than the slayer. Looking it was probably because she played with them and wasn't quick in their demises. Though if Buffy did get even a small bit versed in magic, enough to augment her strength, and or throw fireballs, she would get scarier, and not all of the vampires were as stupid as them.

"I hope they weren't buddies of yours…? Anya, wasn't it?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow, looking calm and collect, thankfully she seemed like she had gotten over being pissed at her. But then she seemed like the sort of person who was quick to get over certain things that weren't all that important.

"Umm... yeah," Anya agreed quickly. "I err... came looking for you to umm... apologise," she said quickly as she looked at the rod the girl wore in her belt. "That staff isn't actually mine, but Giles's, so I was hoping you could, you know, pay for it so I don't have to because it looks like it would go that way and I really like money, so paying for things I don't have or want is bad. And that thing is really expensive; it would take me years to pay it off in instalments."

"I see!" Morgana replied with a small grin. "And I suppose, Anya that you intend to do something for me, so that I make sure you don't get left with a huge bill, huh?"

"Okay, what do you want?" she asked in relief. She would literally do… well, nearly anything – she would wash the girls house, inside and out, and even scrub the floors – or wash her if that was what she commanded – a little short of whoring herself out was what she would do for her beloved money, though she might have considered that as Morgana was quite the good looking girl.

"You used to be a vengeance daemon, so you must have gotten around, so maybe you've run across these wizards I've heard rumours of, at least once?!" she asked, surprising Anya as this girl was smarter by far compared to normal mystics of her kind. They wouldn't have even considered these 'rumours' to be true in their unholy ignorance.

Therefore, Anya allowed her eyes to narrow in annoyance, for show. She tried to make it seem as if answering her silly question was beneath her, but that seemed to amuse her, so Anya just chose to answer straight away and save herself the agro, or getting her cute rear kicked.

"The last family like that I met lived in New York, a year or so ago when I was, well never mind. If they're still there, they won't be hard for someone like you to find. But I wouldn't know why that would interest you, as they're all freaking crackpots! I gave a 'wish' to this annoying girl who is kind of good at heart but it takes her awhile because she is pretty selfish… well, pretty and selfish, but I guess you get the point; probably why I liked her so much, reminded me a bit of myself. She managed to undo her wish, so I suppose she could make a nice addition to your silly little club."

"Well then, all is forgiven!" Morgana replied with a wide grin, startling Anya as she was an easy master to please, which startled her further and baffled her as she referred to her as her master, which was odd as she had never met her before, and she couldn't quite place why she called her master. "But what was her wish?" she asked, curious.

Anya shook that thought away as she snorted, and shook her head clear as she told her, "she had a secret crush of some stupid pop star; a girl at that, and she could never get close. Her brothers kept getting in the way of her using magic. So she spent half a year, after her wish trying to get her attention. She wished to be from a talented musical family, allowing her to become a pop star to get closer to her crush, but things didn't turn out well and she ended up being rivals. All wish magic has messed up consequences to deal with. It was just a childish fan thing really, but she broke the wish eventually, so all was, kind of right, I guess anyway."

"Wow, gives credence to the term 'be careful what you wish for'," Morgana replied, laughing about it.

Anya shrugged, "she has to be one of my most favourite wishers," she half agreed. "I always got sick of the boring, thinking inside the box girls. I never normally gave girls vengeance on brothers, but they were being a pain, and it was a slow month for me. Her eldest brother, Justin had the smarts when it came to magic, but I liked her roar natural talent. She was the practical type of learner, do by seeing, while he could self-teach from a book, but I've always thought the naturals were better, like you, and Willow."

"Please, tell me more!" Morgana nearly ordered, but Anya didn't care as she ordered people around all the time, but at least this girl had the presence, strength, and power that she knew she should follow, and didn't just use her amazing looks to persuade anyone of anything. Morgana was a born leader, so Anya talked about the wizard-girl for a short while.

"I'll be sure to pay her a visit when I have some free time… or maybe send her an invite," Morgan said after the short while before she shrugged, and walked away, "come on I'll take you home. I promised Dawn that I would help her out on some problem she's having or something!"

"Umm… thanks," Anya replied as she followed her, walking fast to keep up, "but why aren't you being a bitch to me any more?" she asked, curious, before adding quickly, "not that I want you to be, but you are so unreadable it's annoying."

Morgana shrugged while thinking that through. "Hmm… I guess that was too troubling. Anyway, you came running to find me, and could have ended up as vamp-snacks, so I let you off the hook!"

"Thanks, I guess!" she replied laughing while Morgana grabbed her arm and pulled her to hurry up and startling her as she would have tripped if Morgana hadn't been strong enough to hold her up and pull her along at the same time.

"More vampires are going to turn up and bother us soon if we don't hurry," Morgana said while smirking, and still holding Anya's arm tightly to her chest after she had caught her footing, "they seriously have no sense to just stay away from me for long.

"There was this huge black vampire guy yesterday, like seriously massive. He was the sort of guy you would expect to see on a door at a nightclub. I was just doing my thing, kicking butt, and being all Slayer-like, and he was laughing at me as I kept dodging him. He was making fun of me, and being a pervert, so I stopped toying with him, and broke his legs, just to see the fear in his eyes before I dusted him in front of his mates, and they all charged at me, like what the heck, seriously stupid! Needless to say they were all turned into dust bunnies soon after!"

"Vampires tend to not be very bright!" Anya agreed. She was laughing, as she finally felt safe around the Lightning Empress. Then Anya almost paused as she had thought empress and actually meant it in the way it was supposed to be, which was kind of scary how willing she was to submit to the girl. Morgana gave off an odd feeling off strength, but thinking about that it was the same way with Buffy, and… and though shadowed with doubt and uncertainty, Willow?

Anya had always been dismissive of Willow, afraid that she wanted Xander back, even after she came out, but lately, Anya had felt differently with her own lack of interest in him, and maybe back then she hadn't realised it, but maybe she felt that, oddity then too. It was power. Anya had always been drawn to power, like she secretly was to Buffy, but Anya had generally gravitated towards men before then because of the times she had lived through.

Not to mention, Anya had never came across a woman or girl (discounting Glory as she wanted to kill everyone) who was so strong, and didn't need nor want a man in their lives to protect them at all. They had themselves to rely on, their own power, and each other. It was an amazing epiphany and all that, but it scared her as she found herself sexually attracted to Morgana because of this, and in turn wondered whether the Wiccan were up for a three-way with her before shaking that off in case she got too horny she couldn't sleep later.

Slayers had come and gone. They were called and they died quite quickly. But now, Buffy, and that weird psycho Dark Slayer, Faith. They weren't dead yet, and by statistics they should have been long ago. The only difference between them and those before them was the Watchers Council. With the Watchers Council mostly absent they thrived and got stronger, and with friends (in Buffy's case at least) she had a reason to fight and live, and get stronger.

"Who you sayin' isn't bright, pet?"

Anya froze, as that was all she needed as she and Morgana stopped together, looking to the bleach blonde vampire as he swaggered closer. Morgana didn't look at all impressed with him, if anything Anya was sure he had just signed his own death warrant. It made Anya feel weak in the knees and a little damp, as she had wanted to see Spike being staked a long time ago, as he was that annoying.

"So you're Spike the Neutered Vampire?" Morgana asked with a grin on her face, which caused Spike to stop just to glare at her.

"I'm Spike, and I don't appreciate funny girlies like you!" he declared.

"Wow, you give British people a bad name!" she retorted, unamused with him.

He growled, and vamped out. He surprised Anya as he charged at her, and Morgana pushed her out of the way, as she heard the crack of his fist on Morgana's face, and nothing. He wasn't hurt, which meant the chip in his head didn't consider her human enough to care about protecting her, which made his fang-filled face grin in triumph.

"Looks like you're, not… hue-man, girl…?" he questioned slowly as she had just skidded back a foot and his fist was still pushing at her cheek, but she only looked angry, not hurt, and an angry storm was always frightening, no matter how long she would live, Anya knew that as a fundamental truth.

The ex-daemon watched in awe as Morgana stepped out of the punch with a grin splitting her lips in two, licking her lips, but that storm still raged in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Good!" she mumbled, rubbing her cheek. "I didn't want to kill a vampire who had his fangs removed, what would the other bad-asses of the world think of me then?" she asked him, and he stepped back.

Anya could see that Spike realised that he made a terrible mistake. The only reason he was alive before then was that he was tougher than most-lower ranked daemons, and he could no longer hurt humans so the slayer left him alone.

Morgana wasn't a lower-level being. She was a high-level mutant-sorceress who didn't like D-bags like him. He didn't see it coming as her stake flew, and stuck into his chest in a matter of moments. Anya watched, fascinated as Spike burst into dust with a stunned, disbelieving expression on his face as someone finally went and staked him. Anya was actually in the opinion that he was on borrowed time anyway, so who cared; he died centuries ago.

The dust settled as Morgana's stake cluttered to the ground, and Anya watched her retrieve it before turning and giving her a marvellous grin while staking a blonde girl behind her in nonchalance before placing her stake away, looking pleased with herself as the other vampire poofed into dust without a second to register her own overdue demise.

"Okay, so… home it is!" Anya said as she rushed over to the girl and she took her right hand in her left and smiled wider. "So, everyone is going to feel quite odd hearing that you finally staked Spike."

"Blah, he was a loser!" she retorted, unconcerned.

"O-kay!" Anya replied timidly as that was, she couldn't explain what, but on this girl's wrong side, she would never be again.

 **0oo00oo0**

It had been Tara's idea. Willow Rosenberg was against it. Well she wasn't really, but for Tara she was. She loved her with everything she was, but yes, it was true that she felt the same way about Buffy, but that was supposed to be a secret, but somehow Willow was too obvious. However, Tara surprised her by being not just supportive, but pushy about it. If Willow didn't know better, which she might not, she would think that Tara wanted her to do things because she had her eyes on another girl too, or Buffy and wanted a three-way, and that would be all fair play. They could have each other, but get to share other girls too, or something kinky like that, so maybe Morgana was rubbing off a little as that did sound nice and totally fun, and super-hot.

The idea held merit she supposed, and made Willow feel really tingly just thinking about it. Buffy was her best friend, and if she was to join the covenant she would have to like girls like that. Well, she was nearly certain that wasn't actually true, (just mainly Morgana's little fantasy idea), but she didn't have to let Buffy know that, and who better than her best friend to be her first girl?

"I had always wondered about… you know the whole super-strength thing," Willow said suddenly as they were sitting together in the lounge. Dawn was the only other person in the house, and was in her room waiting for Morgana to get home. Buffy had come straight home after killing a few vampires, and Morgana hadn't gotten in yet from whatever she was doing with Anya, likely saving her from some vampires, or killing her, but Willow couldn't think about that any more

"Oh, been fantasising about me now, huh?" Buffy replied jokingly as she wrapped her arms around Willow in a friendly cuddle. Willow was sappy like that and melted as if she couldn't do anything else, and she was certain she couldn't, and smiled, "actually… there was a time…" Buffy said slowly, "when you first admitted about Tara… that I was really jealous of her. But I got to know her and see how happy she made you. I'm still not quite sure whether that was me just being overly protective like I was with Oz or whether I was jealous that you come out and didn't want me…

"I know that seems conceited but hey," she shrugged, "Faith kissed me once," she suddenly said shocking Willow and she turned sharply in Buffy's arms to look at her better. "Well, more than once, and I kind of kissed back. She tried to take it further but… I pushed her away. I kind of regret that. I wonder whether if I had done it she might still be here on the side of good rather than...-"

"Buffy…!" Willow quietly reprimanded, and surprising the Slayer with a soft kiss to the cheek. "You shouldn't regret not doing something just because you feel everything would be better if you had… that kind of regret is never ending."

"That isn't why I regret it," she answered rolling her eyes while wearing a sad smile. "I regret it for many reasons… but, one is that I might have made Faith happy… I'm not stupid, I know how she felt about me… and… maybe I might have been happy with her too…"

Willow sighed as she held her best friend. "I guess we're all a little fucked up in the head," she commented, laughing.

Buffy grinned slightly, "I think that's what makes us human."

"I-I just want to feel… feel some happiness, to feel like all of the battles we've been in were worth it," Willow replied as her heart was pounding painfully in her chest. She leaned in, and let her lips graze Buffy's in a gentle touch, she kissed back before pulling away with worried eyes.

"W-what about Tara?" she asked her breathlessly. Willow found it nice that Buffy was thinking of her girlfriends feelings.

"She's game," Willow replied, smirking as she stole Buffy's lips again, and this time, Buffy didn't resist her, and gave in to the temptation. She could barely believe it had taken her so long to kiss Willow's soft moist lips.

Their eyes drifted closed, their lips worked together in sync as they finally gave in, and tasted each other. Their movements were getting faster as their tongues touched, and their movements become more frantic, more desperate, more needed, like oxygen they couldn't quite get too, and that was what Willow liked. She wanted. She needed to have Buffy at last. Buffy was Willow's in this moment that would feel like forever.

Buffy's hands parted the dressing robe Willow was wearing, which was all she was wearing after her shower. She slid her hands in and groping both of Willow's breasts, tweaking her solid nipples between her fingers and thumb. Willow whimpered into Buffy's mouth, groaning and shivering. Buffy capitalised and nibbled on Willow's lower lip, hungry, and lost in a love she knew deep down she should have had years before.

In one fluid motion, Buffy moved with Willow in her arms, laying her on her back. Their lips had parted causing them to whimper at the lost contact for only a moment before the blonde Slayer was on top of the red haired Wicca, and their lips connected again. Willow's robe was now open to expose her soft, pert, pale breasts with stiffened pink nipples.

Buffy's lips travelled from Willow's lips to her jaw, and then to her throat. She found her pulse point, and she gently suckled a little causing Willow to buck a little and groan loudly. It felt better than she could have expected, the anticipation, the roar power, the love, the companionship, and uninhibited lust that flowed through them was driving Willow crazy with the need and want to finally be satisfied by her beautiful and powerful Slayer.

The Slayer's hands stroked back up the witch's body, pulling open her robe, exposing all of her to her beautiful blue eyes. Buffy trailed her hands up from Willow's small tummy to her breasts while she sat up on her red head goddess, playing with her chest, gently. Willow's breasts weren't very big, a size bigger than Buffy's though, with pale skin and lovely little hard pink nipples. Buffy hungrily started kissing her again, and worked her kisses lower as Willow couldn't control herself, groaning, and trying to grind herself on Buffy somehow.

Buffy soon reached her destination, her hot mouth quick to capture Willow's right, then left nipple in a powerful suck each, causing gasping moans with lots more hip thrusts from her new lover. The Slayer smirked about the witch's reaction and sat up pinning her down she pulled off her shirt and bra in just a moment. Willow grinned. Buffy's breasts weren't as pale as Willow's as she didn't have fair skin so she could tan up a little. Her nipples were darker, just as Willow knew they were, having seen her naked before as she had cleaned up her wounds plenty of times.

Willow licked her lips as she looked upon her best friends' strong feminine body. She was certain the only girl to come close to a body like hers was Morgana, but that little minx of a witch had growing still.

Willow shuddered, as she had wanted this for so long. She was quick and desperate to sit up, grabbing at each of Buffy's breasts, feeling the soft flesh between her fingers at last. Her lips were fast to take in each nipple one at a time. It caused her great pleasure to hear her Buffy cry out in pleasure from such a simple action from her, and her alone.

Soon Buffy and Willow were attacking each other again, Willow in a hurry to get Buffy out of her trousers and panties, and Buffy was in a hurry to get out of her jeans and panties as they were in the way of what she had never realised before then that she had desperately wanted.

They were naked in moments as the last shreds of Buffy's jeans hit the floor, and they fell to the floor moments after, kissing and loving, and teasing, and sucking. Buffy had two fingers buried inside Willow, sliming up her fingers and using her thumb on her bud while Willow was in a similar position with Buffy. Their friendship had now changed, but they knew, nothing could pull them apart, best friends forever, no matter what happened they would always love each other forever, sisters, friends, lovers.

Willow was on top, both girls had been frantically grinding at each other and kissing when Willow pulled back, smirking at Buffy as she also pulled out her slime covered fingers and brought them straight to her lips. Buffy watched as Willow licked her fingers clean, and it drove her wild with lust. She licked her lips.

Buffy was not one to be out done as she was hungry, and pulled her fingers free from Willow, and for the first time she tasted a girl's juices, (other than her own), and was surprised at how much better they tasted to anything a guy could produce as she cleaned her fingers.

As soon as Buffy had finished Willow's lips attacked hers, tasting each other in each other's mouths. It was sexy, and dirty, but showed their love and lust, and friendship. They couldn't live without each other, without their love for each other, and in this love, they could only think of each other.

Willow pulled her lips back, and spoke in a husky whisper with darkened eyes and slight definition of veins showing on her pale face. Her eyes were nearly black and held a power that almost made Buffy cum just looking at her, realising for the first time that Willow was a powerful witch, and she had a deep taste, feeling it through her skin. She knew Willow was unaware of it, and it was frightening and hot at the same time as she watched her best friends eyes fade back to that amazing green a moment later.

"How about w-we try it this way," she whispered shakily, as she pulled back from her friend and while staying on top she turned around so her sopping wetness was inches from Buffy's mouth giving the blonde a good close up look at the sweet area with red runway of hair. Willow was dripping onto Buffy's tongue, tantalising and teasing her taste buds.

The witch cried out in shock a moment later with pleasure and surprise as Buffy grabbed her butt, pulled her down and buried her face, suckling at her cream. Willow's breathing was uneven as she looked down at the blondes dripping and neatly shaved area before diving in to the drink she had fantasised about for so long, as it was finally a place she was allowed, and welcomed to drink from.

Both slayer and witch were a mass of moans and slurps, their bodies shuddering with pleasure as they squeezed tightly at each other's asses, pulling each other tighter into each other's faces, as tongues dipped, and lips suckled swollen lips.

Their bodies withered and twisted on the floor. Their moths were hungry as their backs arched with each buck of their hips, as they needed more. They both were lacking breath, and they were both feeling it. It was a cool build up, rising through their bodies, their souls, their power and bursting within their frantically beating hearts.

It was like a euphoric explosion throughout their beings as they gushed, and came in each other's hungry willing, eagerly begging mouths, sliding triumphantly down each other's throats. They drank, and tasted, making out with each other's lower areas as they shivered, and slowed down from the feeling within them.

After a few minutes of quiet coming down, just gently licking each other to enjoy some more Willow tiredly rolled off her best friend and they lay still for a while, their breathing slowly calming. They were licking their lips clean of the bitter-sweet-deliciousness.

Buffy soon sat up; sweat greased her whole body just as Willow's hot little body was. She spoke. "Whoa… now… wow… just… wow…"

Willow smiled a little as she sat up facing her best friend, smiling shyly at her. "Yea… just wow…," she agreed with a yawn, "I can stay in with you tonight, can't I?"

Buffy nodded in agreement, breathing heavily she was trying to calm her beating heart, "sure… I mean of course, I was going to insist on it. I don't think we've finished yet, but we should get to my room before Morgana gets home and catches us at it!" she said, smirking.

"She would probably enjoy that!" Willow agreed while they smiled as they got up together, holding hands and naked.

Buffy smiled as she pulled Willow into her arms and kissed her lips. They were both sweaty and were still breathing hard, "That girl is freaky, but I don't think she would be anywhere near as nice or fun to be around if she were like a normal teenage girl."

"I'm surprised you let her share Dawn's room," Willow replied with a cheeky grin.

Buffy shrugged thoughtfully, "she isn't a boy, so I suppose I don't care what they get up to behind closed doors," she said as she led Willow up the stairs. They reached the landing, glanced towards Dawn's open bedroom door in surprise to see both Morgana and Dawn all over each other, making out and pulling at each other's clothes to get them off.

"Y-yeah, behind c-closed doors," Willow muttered as they both paused, transfixed by the sight of the two girls, and it was turning them on like nothing before could have.

 **0oo00oo0**

Dawn took a deep calming breath as she sat in her room waiting for Morgana to get home, which was taking a while. Buffy and Willow were downstairs talking about something, or whatever it was that they did alone together, and Tara had gone to meet Amy in Sacramento by train by herself as she had insisted for some reason on going alone. It was just a good thing that both of Morgana's familiars had come home, and one happily went with Tara while the other went to be Amy's escort home.

Though, she thought it would have been nice to talk to someone like Tara about her problem first. However, she looked so excited to get to go into a magical shopping district, and it would be an ideal place to get some hard to come by magical ingredients too, and Tara was good at that side of magic compared with Willow's more practical application.

Lying back on her bed, Dawn almost jumped off when the door barged open and the beautiful Morgana entered, giggling. She flopped back onto Dawn's bed beside her, and didn't even bother closing the door.

"Guess what I saw downstairs!?" Morgana began at the same time as Dawn spoke, "Morgana, can I talk to you about something important?"

"Okay," she was quick to agree.

"What?" Dawn asked as she was curious, but Morgana had turned to her with a serious expression, which wasn't a surprise, as she knew she was a serious person when the time called for it. Though Dawn loved the carefree childish side, she had just as much.

"Don't worry about that!" she replied, brushing it aside, and pulling Dawn into a hug. Dawn couldn't help but melt into her cuddle as Morgana stroked her hair the way she found she liked her too. "Why don't you tell me what you want to, so then I can tell you what I saw?" she asked while Dawn hugged her back.

"Kiss me…?" Dawn said, but she somehow made it feel like she was asking her whether she should ask her to kiss her.

Morgana looked at Dawn in surprise while she was certain her face burst into flames, but she was surprised when Morgana was giggling again, back to her adorable fun loving self. Morgana flipped Dawn over, so she could sit on her lap while they sat up. Morgana's lips didn't hesitate to take Dawn's as if they belonged to her, and Dawn felt she wanted to belong to her.

Dawn was in shock for a moment before she realised it was true, and Morgana was kissing her proper. Her tongue slid into Dawn's mouth, and Dawn's lips and tongue moved with hers.

Dawn's arms wrapped around Morgana, and she pulled her tight, down into her body, feeling every curve of this beauty beneath her as she had her first proper kiss, and she would want many more after it, along with other things. Her body responded to the sparks she felt from her lips, turning her on. Morgana pulled back, sucking off Dawn's tongue and they gasped for breathe.

Morgana had a wicked grin on her pretty and tasty lips as she grabbed at Dawn's chest, tugging at her clothes. "You, don't need to ask my permission, next time, just come in and kiss me!" she ordered, and Dawn would as her lips met hers again, and Morgana's hands went up Dawn's top without hesitation. She knew what she wanted, and Dawn knew she wanted to let her have every piece of her she wanted.

Dawn would have sworn that she had died and gone to heaven. She could feel Morgana's strength pulsing through her lips and tongue. Their kiss only seemed to deepen further, full of lust and love. Dawn had been thinking about Morgana like this for as long as she had met her, needed to feel her, for her love. Dawn could feel Morgana's hands wondering south down her tender-untouched body.

Morgana's hands trailed down, and finally reached their destination, and hoisted up Dawn's skirt to firmly plant themselves on her firm panty clad butt. It felt like fire, igniting a lust, want, need, and love for her further than anything before. Dawn could never have imagined. She was burning, melting her. Even now, it seemed so surreal. Dawn pulled herself up on Morgana and wrapped her legs around her waist as Morgana stood to move her. She hadn't even staggered as she held Dawn without any effort. Her powerful arms bulged slightly with strength as Dawn's hands slid from Morgana's neck to her arms.

Their kiss trailed down as Morgana's hands kept a hold of her. Morgana turned to place Dawn on the bed fully. She felt them slowly falling towards it, though when they landed with Morgana on top it was soft and quiet. Her lips trailed from Dawn's down her jaw to her neck, enticing a whimper to escape Dawn's mouth. How could one pair of lips leave her putty in her hands? Though those hands slowly moved from where they held her butt and over her stomach feeling her through her blouse.

Morgana continued to spread delightful kisses along Dawn's neck and collarbone when she pulled back suddenly, and sat up on Dawn's lap as she lay there looking up at her. Morgana tore Dawn's blouse clean off her, and discarded the material to the floor. Dawn's eyes had opened wide in surprise as Morgana's experienced hands had free roam on her bare skin. They slid along her abdomen, making Dawn hitch her breath as they headed north along her body towards her bra.

Morgana finally reached the material, and when Dawn heard the slow tearing of fabric, she couldn't help but let her hands wonder to her body, sliding them up her top to feel her warm, soft and tender body. Its touch was deceptive in its venerability. Morgana let out a pleasant moan, a small smirk encroaching upon her lips as she had finally relieved Dawn of her bra.

Morgana sat atop her latest angles lap and discarded her ruined bra to the ground. She was amazed that she didn't have to seduce Dawn, but she came to her, she asked, she wanted, she needed Morgana, and Dawn wanted the kind of love she could only, would only want from Morgana.

Morgana had fallen in love with her, and the other girls even though it had been such a short time with them, and especially Dawn, she was special to her, her best friend here on the edge of hell.

Morgana paused as she gazed upon those luxurious breasts. They were firm and soft, bigger than hers were. The feel of Dawn's warm fingers trailing along her sides felt like heaven, enticing excited shivers to run down her spine, and ended between her legs.

Morgana couldn't help it as a smirk aligned her lips. She pulled her top over her head, bra going with it, revealing herself to her new-girls gaze, so full of lust and love. Morgana dropped her top and sports bra to the ground as Dawn's fingers wound their way up her body, finally encroaching upon her breasts; the first other than her own she had ever touched.

The slightest touch across Morgana's solid nipples almost made her explode there and then as it had been a few days since she had been with Ginny or any of her girls. Dawn squeezed gently as she sat up, keeping Morgana on her lap, she was letting her instincts and imagination roam free. Morgana smiled, and encouraged her with a nod. Dawn's lips slowly surrounded Morgana's left nipple, giving a small suck, she groaned, almost throwing her head back with the pleasure of being Dawn's first anything.

Morgana's crouch felt like it was on fire. Damn. The way Dawn ran her tongue over one nipple and then moved on to the next, teasing her younger prey, unintentionally. Morgana began thrusting against her trying to get some relief as Dawn's arms wound around her body, her hands resting on her butt giving careful squeezes. Morgana moaned out again, her hips involuntarily moving. She reached up Dawn's skirt once more, her hands firmly squeezing her great firm arse.

Morgana lifted Dawn, and threw her back, to lie on the bed before straddling the surprised girl. She had almost let her take charge. But was not having that. She placed one leg between Dawn's as she moved down and captured her eager lips once again. Morgana slowly worked her way down Dawn's jaw to her neck. They were grinding as best they could against each other's thighs. Morgana continued down Dawn's neck, reaching her collarbone. Dawn moaned out loudly as she sucked on her skin, causing her to grind into Morgana's thigh harder. In turn, she pushed her thigh tightly into Morgana's socking crutch, enticing a whimpering groan.

Morgana proceeded south down Dawn's body, kissing her delectable skin, trailing her tongue down her soft flesh. It just made her hunger for her more, to taste every inch. Morgana's lips and tongue left trails down her chest until she reached her breasts. Their breathing was laboured and erratic as Morgana's lips circled around one nipple while she squeezed around her breasts. Sucking one sweet tasting nipple after the other, Dawn was moaning and bucking her hips, and whimpered, now grinding her crutch into Morgana's hip from their new position, faster and faster.

After a few moments, Morgana couldn't take much more so she lowered her kisses, though kept her hands firmly plastered for the time being squeezing her nipples in-between her forefingers and thumbs, getting more noise to spill forth from her lips. Morgana's tongue travelled down Dawn's firm stomach to her bellybutton, dipping inside Dawn bucked her hips to the air. Morgana could smell Dawn's strong scent. Her juices were flowing like a river. Her sweet smell mixed with Morgana's own as they were covered in sweat already.

Morgana soon removed her hands from Dawn's breasts, and received a frustrated moan from as her hands slid down her stomach. She glanced up to see Dawn watching her, and smirked as she let her hands slide from her stomach to her perfectly shaped thighs, and up to her soaking panty clad area. Morgana could feel her burning heat through the material. She let her fingers slide from her crutch to the elastic of her undies and slid them in. Dawn didn't even hesitate in lifting her butt from the bed to let Morgana pull them down. And she didn't disappoint her as she slid them down and off her legs flicking them to the floor in one fluid motion.

Once again, Morgana looked up at the beautiful girl. She was smiling at her, a smile she just had to return as she lifted her skirt to reveal her burning centre. Morgana's eyes travelled from her face to her sopping wetness. She could scarcely believe how much moisture was coming from her, as it was her first time, but then Ginny had been the same. It dribbled down her thighs and arse onto the bed. She had short thin black hairs on her pubic mound. Morgana's mouth was watering with the desire to taste her. So she did, lowering her head to her, her tongue flicked out.

Oh, fuck. She tasted delicious. Dawn had cried out, flinching at the sensations, and Morgana took another taste, forcing Dawn's legs to stay open, wide. She moved her tongue along the drip and lapped it up from her thighs up to her slit again. She didn't want to waste anything that left her. Dawn bucked her hips as Morgana lifted her legs up, resting them on her shoulders, and lapped at her creamy goodness.

Dawn moaned and groaned, crying out in her lust. Her fingers wound through Morgana's luscious black hair. Morgana continued licking her, enjoying her. Finding her bud, Dawn gasped out, squealing in pleasure as Morgana's tongue flicked it a couple of times, and near cried when Morgana's teeth nibbled her, and lips were suckling. Dawn was gripping Morgana's hair almost painfully. Then something happened. It was a huge gush of juice squirting out into Morgana's mouth as she sucked on her.

Morgana didn't want to waste any of her, and she relished in her slime sliding effortlessly down her throat, tantalising her taste buds with her new flavour. It was the most refreshing thing she had drunk in a while, and she didn't doubt that she would be drinking from that fountain a lot in the future.

Dawn's body quivered with her orgasm, unable to grasp how much more it was given by this goddess over her own experienced fingers. She had been thrusting her hips, and it became more frantic as another gush erupted from her body. Dawn was screaming out loudly in pleasure, and Morgana didn't care about the noise as she could sense their two audience members. They had been watching for a while now, and letting her eyes flicker to the door Morgana could see the two naked older girls rubbing themselves as they watched the show before returning her full attention to her Dawn.

Morgana's tongue dipped into Dawn's hole, in and out, keeping her suspended for a few moments longer before her body slowly began to rest, and Morgana sat up letting her collapse for a moment on the bed as Dawn gazed adoringly at her. Morgana very much liked that look as she made sure to keep her view from the door and their 'spies' or she might stop, and Morgana didn't want that; it was her first time after all, and that needed to be special and fun, and it would be more than that.

' _Holy fuck!'_. Those words ran rampaging through Dawn's mind after that intense feeling. Her chest hurt with having to recover her breath but she loved the feeling. She could never make herself feel like that no matter how much she might have tried, and she had tried a lot. Morgana was an incredible creature, using her mutation to full advantage, to make Dawn feel more than just her beautiful, moist touch.

Dawn stared at her as she sat up, letting her fingers untangle from her hair. Dawn stared longingly for a moment at her fallen angle. She could feel her strength flexing and straining within every pore of her being. It was like a storming volcano of burning fury. She licked her lips as she gazed lovingly at her. Dawn had to have a taste of her, to make her feel as good as she made her feel, to give her all of her love as she gave her hers.

Dawn moved as fast as she could so that she was kneeling before Morgana on the bed. Morgana smiled a small smile as Dawn leaned in and captured her lips in hers. She could taste herself on Morgana's tongue as they kissed, but the scent of Morgana completely overpowered her own taste.

After a moment of kissing with her hands caressing Morgana's breasts, Dawn moved fast, and flipping Morgana over onto the bed, smirking, but Dawn was certain that Morgana let her flip her over. Dawn desperately needed to taste her. And she needed it now. She was certain her eyes were dark with lust and a need she didn't think anyone could feel.

"Y-your turn!" Dawn whispered in a husky voice that hitched slightly with nervousness as this was her first time and she wanted to get it right.

Morgana grinned, biting her lower lip to keep from looking too eager, but Dawn wasn't convinced. Dawn quickly took the waistband of Morgana's hipsters and slid them off at top speeds with her panties in one go, throwing them to the floor. Dawn gazed upon her nude lover's body. Whoa, who would have thought sweet Morgana would completely shave down there. Dawn hadn't actually thought about it before, but now, she realised that was Morgana's style.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Dawn licked her lips as she looked down at Morgana's soaking wetness and quivered as she took in her powerful scent as if she was a siren calling for her. Damn, it was like an ocean down there.

' _An ocean ready to feed me…',_ she thought as she moved down taking a sample taste with a long powerful lick up her slit from bottom to top.

Morgana gasped and screeched out through clenched teeth, as she was so hot from everything thus far she couldn't help it. Her fists balled into the bedding, tightly, her eyes squeezed shut.

The taste on Dawn's tongue was excitable and reignited her need as she lapped up some more before using her right hand to pull her lips open and gaze eagerly at the soft pink flesh beyond. She had watched some porn before so she knew-ish what to do.

Morgana gasped out and ground her hips tightly against Dawn, as she stroked her tongue along the inside of her tastiness. This was the first time she had ever tasted another girl before, and she knew from this it wouldn't be the last, and she was going by her example. Morgana squealed as Dawn easily spied her swollen bud, copying what she had had done to her, and sucked it firmly between her teeth.

"Ohhhh, fuuuck!" Morgana cried out, gasping for breath as Dawn continued suckling her stiffened bud. Morgana had gone easy on Dawn her first time, but Dawn was going all out.

Morgana's juices were spilling nicely into Dawn's mouth and slithering down her throat. It should have been a crime for one girl to taste so nice. But who was she to complain. She was the one getting to sample it, to enjoy it as much as she wanted.

Dawn slid her tongue around inside Morgana, easily finding her hole. It darted in and out as fast as it could manage. Her thighs clamped around Dawn's neck and face, tighter than she could have imagined, but not-uncomfortably so, not that she would have stopped as she was enjoying herself immensely.

Morgana began thrashing on the bed with screams of ecstasy coming from her beautiful face, which encouraged Dawn to try harder to make sure she wanted her more and more, to love her, to hold her, to kiss her, and certainly screw her.

"I-I went easy on-on you-no-no-fair!" Morgana cried out.

Dawn could only smirk as she continued her meal with renewed vigour because if that was going easy, she couldn't wait to have her best. Morgana's thrashing only got worse as Dawn's tongue added in side-to-side and rotational movements.

Morgana was harder to get off than Dawn was as she had plenty of practice with other girls. Dawn was finding it hard now to keep Morgana pinned down; she was using so much strength, and she knew she was holding back to stop from hurting her, as Morgana could likely snap Dawn like a twig.

Then Dawn caught an explosion of juices as Morgana finally came. Dawn swallowed them down, drinking everything. Morgana continued to whither and thrash about. Thrusting her hips powerfully into Dawn's mouth. Her body was convulsing with mounds of pleasure. Then another burst of cream lined Dawn's tongue and tailed eagerly down her throat.

Dawn kept going, drinking everything for another few minutes before Morgana's beautiful body collapsed to just a few twitches. She slowly relaxed as Dawn slowed to some soft kisses on her, allowing her to come out from her thighs.

Dawn's breathing was hitched as she gazed at her lover as stared at her in return with glazed over eyes for a moment before a smile slowly worked its way onto her lips. Morgana looked exhausted while Dawn collapsed into her welcoming arms, covered in sweat.

Dawn smiled as she wound her way into Morgana's body's embrace. She carefully slid her arms around here as she snuggled into her love as she rested her head on her shoulder, as her arms held her lovingly. They stared at each other for a few moments, their bodies perfectly meshed, relaxed, and truly pleasured.

"By the way!" Morgana said to her after a few moments, pointing towards the door Dawn looked up and squealed in shock, embarrassment, and horror.

"Buffy! Willow!"

Dawn was certain they had both been watching. They were both naked too. Dawn gulped as she realised they had both been playing with each other while watching her lose my virginity to Morgana, and she wasn't sure whether to call that hot or not.

Morgana only smiled, and Dawn realised that she had known they were there, "yes, now you've enjoyed the show, why don't you two come and participate?" Morgana suggested and Dawn was surprised as Willow took Buffy's hand and pulled her into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Dawn gulped as she looked at her sister naked, wondering how things had gotten that naughty, as she looked at her, naked too. The odd thing was, Dawn wasn't going to say no, and she was sure that neither was Buffy.

Not too long later, Buffy was completely naked still, sitting up against the head of Dawn's bed with her feet firmly planted and her knees far apart. Her pink lips parted as her equally naked sisters brunette head was down on her, her mouth practically buried between her folds as her tongue slid in and out of her creaminess. Her heart was pounding worse than anything was, as it was incredible feeling her own sister there.

Dawn was surprised at how heavenly it was lapping up as much of her sister as she could as Buffy's best friend, Willow was holding her ass from behind, also naked and was lapping at both Dawn's sliminess and rear-hole, enjoying the moans and quivering of both girls. Her tongue would slip into her Dawn's tight rear entrance easily after a coating of juice and she slid round her right hand allowing her middle finger to slid inside her friends slippery area as she continued the bitterly tasting the rear passage.

Morgana was standing up over Buffy, and the Slayer was eagerly eating her. They were a mess of moans, and pleasures. Buffy's tongue was deep inside the younger girl while Dawn was deep inside her sister, suckling the torrential juices spilling out. Morgana hadn't been so turned on since she got Daphne to do it with her sister and mum as Astoria and Laurel had been more for it, but now Daphne had no qualms against it.

"Oh hells Dawnie!" Buffy whimpered out to her munching little sister, muffled in Morgana's crutch. "Gods yeah you, don't stop, oh crap don't stop!" she cried out unable to stop her face screwing up in excitement as she tried to gag herself in Morgana. Her fingers were trapped within the black hair of Dawn's head, pulling her firmer into herself while keeping her strength at bay. Her body arched as she withered and moaned, groaning with every slither of her slime her sister drunk down her throat.

It took maybe two or three more laps from the brunette before Buffy cried out as her sister finally got her there. She was bucking her hips further into her sisters willing and eager mouth as she came, squirting her juices, Dawn was happy to drink it all from her.

"Hells, yeah!" Buffy cried out breathing heavily. She lay back against the head of the bed in exhaustion while Morgana was crying out and squirting down her throat and collapsing into her waiting arms with Dawn the other side, both younger girls cuddled up into the blonde slayers arms.

Willow wasn't done with Dawn though. She pulled her away from the other two a moment later, and she didn't protest as Willow was digging into her with her tongue. Licking and suckling both of her delicious holes before moving so that they were in the 69 position withering in each other's arms, as she needed some attention. Dawn was eager to taste the red haired witch as they dug back into each other while Morgana and Buffy were cuddled up together to watch and enjoy the show.

It would be a long and tiring night, but it would be a very good night that none of the girls would ever forget, and they would repeat it whenever they could, and that would add quite a few extra girls in the coming years.

Meanwhile, the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, someone else was having a good time. Ginny Weasley. She panted in exhaustion as she was in a large comfortable four-post bed with creamy white satin sheets. Her heart was pounding in her chest when two beautiful girls slid up from under the satin sheets to where her head rested on the soft downy pillows at the head. They curled up in her arms smirking at her smugly.

It was as if Ginny was on fire, and the sheets were soaked with their combined sweat, and it made their smooth skin glisten. They had been together in Ginny and Morgana's huge bedroom in her freaking awesome castle, and she meant massive, castle, and rooms she had never imagined needing to be that large.

Since that morning when they woke up… well a pair of cute blonde babes woke Ginny up the special way to a girl loving heart. The Greengrass sisters from then on, just wouldn't leave her alone, not that she was complaining, as it was hot, and watching them do things to each other was always super-awesome and sexy.

"Daph, Tori!" Ginny croaked out shivering as they had been eating her non-stop for the past two hours, taking it in terns or they would have got cramped jaws long ago, but even that didn't stop them from alternating double tongues, one up her bottom, and the other through the front. "I need to rest, I can't take any more, and I'm tired, please!" she begged half-heartedly as she knew she could probably last a little longer at least.

"Girls!" Laurel Greengrass interrupted as she entered the room, only wearing a short thin silk bathrobe over her hot older body, and she was carrying a tray of snacks. Professors Rose and Sinistra followed her. They were equally dressed in sexy little nighties, carrying snacks that were more likely to be eaten off a girl, but at least they also bought drinks to rehydrate with.

Ginny gulped as the door closed behind them and pouted. "If I fall asleep at any time, just be careful with me while you're playing, and let me have at least five minutes!"

"Daphne! Astoria!" Laurel playfully reprimanded her daughters, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Keeping poor Ginevra up for so long, you girls will be going over my lap for a spanking," she said which woke Ginny up, as she wanted to watch that hot piece of action. The sisters didn't look like they were remotely opposed, but eagerly awaiting their butts being slapped by their mother, and as Laurel got going, the slaps got harder and harder as each girl took a painful turn.

The sisters were getting as kinky as Luna and Casey, talking of which, those nut-bar girls would be coming over to spend the rest of their holiday. They would be going to school with Ginny and her sisters on the fourth of January, so things were going to get weirder for a few days while they waited for Morgana to get home. But we knew how to entertain themselves, especially with the two professors visiting.

Life was great, and the only thing that could make Ginny feel happier as they watched two tight bare butts as the Greengrass sisters crawled out of the covers, completely naked, and towards their waiting mother while Professor's Rose and Sinistra sat either side of her on the bed to watch would be having Morgana with them too.

Ginny smiled as she gave Professor Rose a kiss on the lips as she offered her a bottle of water as she was dehydrated, and downed it in one.

It was morning across the other side of the planet in a large coastal town in Japan, and for once while asleep, Hayate hadn't had any nightmares, but for the first times she was having a dream unlike any other she had ever before, which drenched her in sweat and made her heart pound unlike anything before.

 _Her Lightning Goddesses right hand slid down her body and wound through between her legs, squeezing her tightly. She was embarrassed, but she didn't care. It felt good, no, more than good. She was soaking wet, but she didn't mind, she liked that. She kissed, nibbled and sucked in her lips, working around to her neck and left ear, she quivered as her fingers moved tighter on her-…_

Hayate gasped as she cried out as something happened and squirted out from between her legs. It felt incredible and she didn't want the feeling to end while her cheeks burnt red.

The bed was soaked and Hayate was covered in sweat, squeezing the life out of Vita as she was cuddling the girl and humping her leg rubbing 'herself' on her, which was a feat of strength as she couldn't use her legs for leverage, as they didn't work. Her eyes widened in horror, her cheeks flushing crimson in embarrassment while the girl was calling out for her to stop as she was squeezing too tight.

Hayate felt mortified that she had accidentality molested her best friend, and hoped that Vita's naive charm won out and she hadn't realised what was going on. Hayate did not think that she could have 'that' conversation with Vita, let alone her other two nights without dying of embarrassment.

"Master Hayate! Master Hayate!" Vita was calling out and Hayate let her go (no matter how much she might have wanted to keep on going, damn her hormones). Vita flopped next to Hayate panting for breath almost as much as she was. Hayate didn't know what had taken hold of her. She took that Vita didn't flee out of bed as a good sign that she hadn't realised what was going on.

One moment Hayate had been talking to Vita. They went to sleep in Hayate's bed together as usual. Then things were different from previous dreams. Hayate saw her again. The Goddess of Lightning. She was kissing and touching another girl, and there were two older girls too. It made Hayate feel weird and tingly, and then something happened, they were doing 'naughty' things, and Hayate wouldn't admit it but it looked like fun.

Then Hayate woke up in the state she was in with the soft morning light of summer slowly shining through the curtains. She could barely believe it. She knew it was all happening somewhere else because her imagination was not that vivid, or 'naughty'. She was certain before then she wouldn't have thought about doing naughty things with girls, but wondered whether she could get those thoughts to leave her alone now.

"M-Master Hayate?" Vita questioned in that endearingly cute way she tended to do as she pulled herself up to her knees and looked over at her mistress in worry. "There's nothing to be ashamed off, wetting the bed if you have bad dreams," she said, thankfully not realising that to Hayate it was a shameful good dream.

"I won't tell the others," she continued, "and we can clear this up right away, but… it smells weird, and nothing like pee!" she said taking some curious sniffs while Hayate tried not to look at her in too much shame and embarrassment as what she did was worse than wetting the bed with her friend in it.

"You must have had a really weird bad dream this time Master Hayate," she continued babbling, but the dream wasn't bad, it was nice. Hayate had never felt so good before.

Hayate looked into Vita's worried eyes and managed a reassuring smile. Vita called Hayate master a lot more since her dreams had been getting odder, and she knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut for long because she needed to know. Hayate needed to protect her knights and she could just feel it in her heart that they were doing something bad, just for her, and she couldn't stand the way she could feel their pain, and know their unquestioned, unbound love for her.

She knew, she would have to be brave for her knights, and look out for them, and she would have to say no, because if she didn't she wouldn't want them to get into trouble just for her.

She wouldn't be able to live with that.

She needed them so much.

 _She loved them with all her heart._

 **0oo00oo0**

Tara had honestly felt a little weird pushing her girlfriend into the bed of girls, but also pleased, as she knew how much they cared for each other. She was hoping it would lead to some fun with Buffy and Willow for her in the future, which she would admit was a little perverted she supposed, but she would openly admit that Buffy was hot, and with a slayers body, well, it brought to the forefront naughty thoughts, many naughty thoughts.

She chose to head to Sacramento to pick up Amy because it would give both best friends some time alone so that they could do whatever they wanted to each other, and it sounded like a nice plan. They needed some rare ingredients, and if she couldn't find some in the potion supply store, she knew that she could order it, or ask the goblins as they dealt in the black market behind wizard's backs.

Plus, she hadn't travelled much, if at all for a long while, so it would be nice to get out. And she had Sparkler escorting her. Her train stopped in Santa Maria, and she had to wait until morning for the next one to arrive, which would take her too San Luis Obispo, and then she could get the bus, or coach, whatever they called it to Sacramento. She didn't like flying so she chose to take the more adventurous route.

She had just booked into the okay priced travellers lodge and got a bit peckish. It was dark outside, but not Sunnydale, so she felt safer venturing out, and leaving Sparkler curled up on the bed in the form of a cute husky-puppy, as she could call her at any time. So she could grab a bite to eat (bringing something back for her adorable companion) before she would return to her room and retire for the night. However, that might have been a rash choice on her part when she was heading towards a part of town with some restaurants and passing by an unusually empty park she heard a noise.

It was a groaning and mumbling sound followed by the sound of hurried, nearly frantic running and moving. Then she heard the gunshots ringing out through the night. She was startled, and for a moment, she was going to run away and hide, or get back to her hotel room because she would want nothing to go with gang violence.

However, she would need to be brave if she was going to join the Covenant, and she wasn't sure it was gang violence, it could be someone who needed help. She knew the Covenant was supposed to protect people or something like that. It was a part of what made them so legendary, and she was certain that the groaning wasn't somebody injured but something else. She could sense the mindless hunger as she concentrated, and didn't hear more than one gun going off.

While Morgana had been around, though she hadn't been around long, Tara and Willow had been practising some fire magic while teaching Dawn and Buffy magic, among other things, so – well, okay, fire was all they really got to practice as it was such an easy element to utilise. If someone was fighting a daemon they might need help, and it sounded like they weren't fairing too well, and if she could save a life, then that was a good thing, as long as it was a good person.

She readied herself and brought her magic to the forefront of her being, readying to throw flames at a moment's notice, and forgetting to call Sparkler, which would have helped. She rushed around some trees and into the park. It was nice, and would have been better during the day. It would have been even better than that if there were not some huge fat fleshy thing chasing a brown haired girl while she shot at it with her handgun. It made Tara think that rarely the US's lax gun laws (or a gun for everyone) came in handy, for the girl at least.

The creature was slow but it spat out some kind of green sludge that looked poisonous as it poofed up in a green cloud of horrid acidy dust. It looked like it had boils of red and flesh all over its husk of an oversized body.

Tara looked around and saw three more things, but these were different. They wore clothes, and looked almost human, except they had that same puss of boils and flesh covering their faces. They weren't moving as they lay still on the ground, and their face-blisters were smashed, so they must have been like shells rather than flesh.

There were several more 'people', and they looked like they had started decaying long before they were killed. There was just two of them left while the girl had been trying to dodge and shoot them while dealing with the fat one, but they saw Tara and changed target, and charged at her.

The young Wicca was startled for a moment as they charged. She looked into their lifeless eyes before going through the motions. She clicked the fingers on both hands. She refused to be useless any more; she would prove her worth to her friends, to her new family. Flames blazed to life, erupting up and forming into orange and crimson fireballs floating within her palms.

She threw her flames before the creatures got close. They fell back from the power of the flames and withered on the floor, screeching as they ignited in flames. However, she didn't have time to watch them end as she looked up. The girl had gotten too close to the fat monster, and it had grabbed her, opening its mouth, which she had overlooked before, it went to bit the girls' throat out with blister-teeth.

Tara panicked as she shouted, "mutolinquo!" And waving her left hand the girl was retched from the creatures grasp and knocked away. It wasn't a very powerful spell, but it had been more than enough as the girl dropped to the ground a few feet from the beast, losing her gun somewhere, and looking confused as she got her wind back after the creature had stolen it.

The young Wicca ran closer while the creature turned its attention from the girl to her before stopping and with a click of her fingers flames erupted as the fat monster headed towards her, and throwing her hands out fire burst forth. The flames tore out and splashed into the non-fire-resistant monster, and in a few moments it dropped to the ground in a smouldering husk of its former demonic might, steaming, dead, or properly dead at least.

The girl could only stare at Tara in awe, as she had never seen anything like it before. She was still on the floor. She brushed back her auburn brown hair as it was falling in her eyes. She left it framing her face in strands in a ponytail at the back. She had pale green eyes, and didn't look much older than Morgana was. She was wearing beaten blue jeans with a filthy tee under her red, white, and black striped coat with a brown backpack. The girl was filthy with some cuts on her face, along with some bruises, and she looked hungry and exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked kindly.

The girl shook her head clear and rushed to her feet, looking around to see the burnt up things, "how-how did you do that… with the fire?" she demanded while keeping her guard up.

"Would you believe me if I said I am a Wiccan!?" she asked with a kind smile.

She shook her head, frowning, "what's a Wiccan?" she asked in curiosity.

"A witch, I suppose," Tara said, which caused the girls eyes to widen as she understood what that was.

However, her eyes narrowed in suspicion after a few moments. "Witches are things of fairy tales. They aren't real."

"But these daemons are, why not witches?" she asked kindly.

"The infected have been around since before I was born!" she retorted, rolling her eyes, "where have you been, they rule the world now!"

"How did you get here?" Tara asked in concern.

The girl looked around, frowning, "I don't know… where I was had… well, didn't look like this. The path wasn't neat like that and…" she looked up in awe as a huge passenger plane was flying overhead. "W-well, I found this old book," she said scrambling to pull it from her backpack. "It was in a cave, and I wanted to read it, and it had this with it," she said, showing Tara a pendant with a nine-point pentagram from around her neck before stuffing it back in her top. "I left the cave, and got attacked by the infected. I don't know what happened, but there was a huge flash while I was fighting for my life, but I didn't have a moment to try figuring out where it came from or anything."

"I see," Tara said looking at the book as the girl held it up for her to see, "The Grimoire of Demonology!" she said in horror as she read the old text on the dusty beaten thick leather bound book. "Somebody must have sent it to another reality, but it used you to return; the book is rumoured to have every known weakness of every known daemon within and the spells used to defeat them, or something like that, nobody really knows. But a lot of those spells could be considered pretty nasty, and most grimoires are very hard to destroy, some maybe even impossible like the fabled Book of Shadows-."

"So-so this is some kind of magic book?" the girl asked, baffled.

"Yes," Tara agreed with a nod, "and I would bet that your pendant is the key," she added as the book had a similar rune on it going over a powerful looking sealing latch that had no actual key hole, ending in platinum.

"But I was just going to cut it open later," the girl commented, glaring at Tara.

Tara could only offer a reassuring smile. "You would have had to use a blade as powerful as Excalibur to stand a chance of getting that open without the sealing key. The book may have chosen you to be its guardian, and brought you to its home because you have a greater purpose."

"T-this isn't my world is it?" she asked in worry, trying not to panic as she was starting to believe in all of the craziness that was going on, after all before the infected people wouldn't have believed in them.

"I believe that is true," she replied, trying to be as understanding as possible as it must be an odd situation. But then if these zombie things had destroyed her world, and the human race brought to near extinction, the girl was certainly in a nicer world, even if there were too many daemons around to count, and the world was on the brink of destruction by a hell goddess. "I am Tara. I am friends with some very connected people, and they can help you, if you would like?"

"Ellie!" she introduced herself wondering when the shock would hit before something came to mind, "do you have umm, video arcades here?" she asked hopefully, "I've always wanted to play one."

Tara smiled and nodded, "better yet, machines to play inside at home, I'm sure Morgana would be kind enough to get one to play!"

"Cool!"

"Not when you're going to be lunch!"

They spun around to see three men with bumpy faces, yellow eyes and fangs before a purplish girl flashed into being between them and Ellie wearing an odd school uniform, and after some flashes of purple electricity they burst into dust with looks of horror on their faces.

"Vampire's!" Ellie mumbled in awe. "This is so freaking awesome!"

Tara's face fell. The girl was cute in the survivalist kind of way. To have seen such horrors that vampires didn't scare her in the least. She would have to show Ellie the wonders of a world beyond the terror of hers, and look after her.

 _Somewhere unknown-_

The blonde girl ran because the mean monsters were trying to eat her, what more reason would she have needed. She had enough problems in her life, and the only reason she wasn't fighting the hordes of evil any more was because she was getting tired. They may have been weak but they outnumbered her thousands to one, no matter how awesome she might have been, or how powerful her daemon might have been.

She had a few friends left and they ran by her side. There was a blonde with her sandy coloured hair up in four ponytails. Her name was Temari, and she was a bit of a tom-boy, but in a totally hot girl way. Then a girl with short purplish brunette hair and purl eyes. She was the shiest girl she knew, but when it came to certain things she liked to do with the cute blonde leader she was quite the freak.

There was a girl with brown hair in twin buns. She was nice but liked stabbing evil with sharp-pointed death. It seemed to do the trick. Then last was another blonde with her light coloured blonde hair in a long ponytail from the crown of her head. She was the type of girl who should be a cheerleader, but she was strong too, and had great thighs.

Narumi Uzumaki liked her friends a lot, especially Temari as she let Narumi get away with whatever she wanted, and Narumi wanted lots of loving, and wanted it in many different ways. Other than Temari, only Hinata gave into the blonde girls loving advances, even though Ino and Tenten had kissed her, with tongue and had been tempted as all of the boys their generation tended to be twits of the highest degree.

Narumi was a different kind of girl. She was pretty, and was sweet, sometimes airheaded, and very smart, and abnormally stubborn and powerful. She was kind and bubbly, and had a great body. Hinata gave in first, after some coaxing, well, more like Narumi started undressing her while she had already stripped, and Hinata was too embarrassed to say no, even though she wanted it anyway as she had been madly in love with the girl since they were at school together training to be ninja.

Temari just had a huge crush on her ever since Narumi beat the crap out of her psychopathic brother, and taught him a lesson in defeat. She had always known she liked other girls, and liked strong girls especially, and Narumi just happened to be the strongest, so she couldn't be kept off Narumi. The thought of her lips made Temari tingle to her toes, and the look of those stunning blue eyes made her shiver, more so when they were coldly in the zone of battle. She loved it to be violent and maybe even a little torturous being Narumi's 'conquest' and toy made her cum harder than anything could.

The monsters were attacking everything and everyone. They heard the leader talking. He had said that he breached the veil using the Hellmouth, which was situated, ironically, in a town in a place called Spring Time Valley. They weren't sure what the Hellmouth was but running from the monsters it puked up seemed like the right thing to do after watching so many people getting devoured or turned into soulless monsters.

It was just luck that the people 'turned' lost their powers, likely because they were dead they had no spirit, so couldn't use spiritual powers any more, and that was not to mention they became mindless, so lost their mental ability to control the power anyway.

It took them a while to stop, breathing harshly as they realised they had lost their pursuers, and remembered that they were much faster than the demonic creatures that hunted them for their lunch, or maybe just because they defied their leader.

"I can't believe we just ran away!" the bun haired girl said with a tired sigh and tears in her brown eyes, "we left all of our friends, we ran away, we deserted everybody, we're scum, we're-!"

She stopped as the lead blonde haired girl; Narumi slapped her around the face. She looked at the girl sharply with tears threatening to fall. Narumi had her haircut short into what would be called a pixy-cut. It was in neat disarray and had two long strands down over her right side twisted into plates with coloured strings. She was wearing black body armour that hugged her chest but left her ton tummy open. She wore black hipster combats and boots with fingerless gloves, but her jacket with a deep orange colour. She wasn't very large in the chest at just fifteen.

Tenten wore a green and blue Chinese style dress with a huge scroll on her back and several smaller scrolls with many others hidden. She was flatter in the chest than Narumi and she was older by a year than her, and two years older than Hinata, and Ino. Temari was two years older than her. But then she did have a much larger chest, dressed in tight black shorts and white teen it was noticeable, and she carried a huge black fan on her back.

Tenten was ashamed to say that the shy girl of their group, Hinata had the hugest boobs from all of the gloating and praise Narumi gave her on a teasing spree, and Temari didn't deny anything. Hinata was wearing tight black shorts, she also wore a huge purple coat that hid what she was too shy to let be known. Ino was the most-showy with her tight yellow top and tiny beige short-short-explorer shorts, showing off her long legs and juicy thighs.

"Only an idiot would have stayed!" Narumi said, shaking her head. "Sometimes you need to run away or you'll end up dead just like everyone else, and what use would that be, Ten-chan?!" she demanded, trying to keep upbeat about everything.

"It's unlike you to be the smart one!" Ino jokingly said because it was true. Narumi tended to keep her trap shut, mainly because not many people cared to listen to her over people they believed were smarter than her, even though they weren't, and Ino actually knew that very few people could try to claim to be smarter than Narumi, especially when it came to battle.

"Shut up, we have to get out of here!" Temari growled out, rolling her eyes as she never could stand anyone (even in jest) talking about Narumi like that, let alone to her face, even though she knew Narumi could deal with it herself, no matter who it was.

Temari almost smiled when she remembered that some douche bag from Konoha, Narumi's and the others village, as Temari was from Suna, hence the different headbands they wore, called her stupid too many times. Narumi had been ignoring him. He was the type of moron ninja that thought he was gifted because he had a ninja clan, and was registered with Konoha as a 'genius' ninja to gloat or something to other villages.

He went to punch her during an important meeting that was turning to chaos when she was point-black ignoring his existence. She broke his arm in several places, ripped it out of his socket, and punted him through several walls. He barely had a chance to cry out she had been so quick, which shut up all the other men who had been like him and causing trouble while her kage and Narumi's were discussing the daemonic attacks, and what they were going to do about it.

None of the decent ninja attending the meeting, or sensible civilian advisors even commented, but one look from Narumi's deadly blue eyes and the rest shut up threatening her because they knew they would join their friend if they wouldn't shut their ignorant mouths. But Temari couldn't keep herself off Narumi, hugging her from behind, smiling cruelly at the dipshits so they got the message, and they did.

Narumi had been at the meeting, not because of a clan, or any such bull crap, it was because she was a very high ranked ninja, even while the village council held her back from being promoted passed genin. It pissed Temari off, but the Hokage, Konoha's leader gave her a permanent field promotion straight to jonin there and then, and no one said anything bad about it.

"Let's go!" Narumi said when she jumped up and back as a red haired girl screeching at the top of her lungs went flying back, cracking into a tree branch and falling to the floor, whimpering in pain, trying to pull herself up.

The beast burst through a moment later. It was pale with taught skin and huge bat wings. It was naked and screeched with huge fanged teeth on the end of a bat-ish snout. It charged for the red head, through the air when Narumi moved and grabbed its long whip-like tail, and slammed it into a tree with her right hand while her left grabbed its throat and in one squeeze, crushed its throat and tore its head clear off, and it burst into dust.

"Hey, Karin!" Narumi chimed as she brushed dust free from her hands, crouching by the older girl and pushing up her skewed glassed straight.

She was pretty with long red hair and brown eyes hidden behind black glasses, and her outfit would have looked more the part on a librarian, a hot one, over a ninja.

"U-Uzumaki!" The girl whimpered, and was hugging onto Narumi's waist, shaking, terrified. "P-please… we were attacked, and Sasuke-kun was overwhelmed. The-they weren't like these other ones. They're monsters, and are m-much stronger."

"Yeah, we can across a couple of these!" Narumi said happily stroking her head in a comforting manner.

"N-Narumi-chan!" Hinata timidly interrupted, "isn't she the enemy too?"

"Hmm?" Narumi mumbled looking down at her 'enemy', "oh, yeah, she's Sasuke's new fangirl loser isn't she," she said thoughtfully, but the red head just held on tighter.

"P-please, I-I won't survive," Karin whimpered, looking up with blood on her lips and tears in her eyes. "P-please, you-you're strong enough to look after me. You're strong enough to fight Sasuke to a stand-still for crying-out-loud!"

"We could keep her as a pet?" Tenten suggested jokingly.

"A-anything, please!" Karin surprisingly agreed, suddenly liking Narumi's cheek before the blonde stopped her, frowning.

"Eww, you've kissed Sasuke with that mouth!"

"What?" She was actually surprised and looked down, embarrassed. I haven't," she said. "I don't even think he likes boys, let alone girls. It probably doesn't even work. He was more obsessed with hunting his brother than fighting against all of these monsters!"

"These things started showing up a year ago, and all he's concerned with is Itachi?" Ino asked, rolling her eyes while Karin nodded, not letting go of Narumi, as she was potentially her saviour. "Wow, glad I dumped any thought of that loser years ago when I left the academy. I kind of just liked bugging Sakura after that. Though it was a shame, the only way we could hang was 'fighting' over him. But she's gone crazy thanks to Narumi and her somewhat evil ways."

"Hey, what can I say, I'm awesome!" Narumi said smugly, "but anyway girl," she said looking to Karin, "you so owe me for saving you, but betray me and I'll use you as my own personal toy!" she said happily. She caused Karin to pale and nod her head readily as she had heard about many of the ninja that Narumi had slaughtered, and they were powerful, Karin couldn't hope to escape.

Though, she also knew many of Narumi's vanquishes were credited to Sasuke by her village. Her defeated foes villages were not simple-minded idiots inflating egos, and oddly, Sasuke disclaimed them to Narumi, mainly because he was pissed, he didn't win.

"Come on, let's go!" Temari said, glaring at the new girl. "Sensor, make yourself useful and lead us away from them, I know you'll be able to pick up their daemonic energies!" she said, grabbing Karin and pulling the scared girl from Narumi and forcing her to move slightly ahead of her, so she could keep her eyes on her.

"Hinata-chan!" Narumi said quickly.

"Yes, Narumi-sama!" she quickly agreed lovingly as she moved forward and activated her eye bloodline to see ahead while Karin senses.

"Tem-chan, they're on your team up front!" Narumi ordered. "I'll take the rear with Ten-chan and Ino-chan in the middle, and we move as fast as our slowest member. We should find a place to rest and gather our strength. We'll need to gather intelligence. These things aren't all mindless monsters."

"We'll need to gather more ninja!" Ino said with a nod, "and then we take out the Hellmouth!"

"And that should stop them, right?" Tenten asked in concern.

"With hope!" Narumi said. "But let's get out of here first," she added, nodding Temari forced Karin on ahead of her where Hinata joined the red head, feeling sorry for her.

Tenten and Ino followed on with Narumi chasing after them, and enjoying the view of all of her girls' tight arses. Her life was quite good as she saved all of her friends. She couldn't care-less about the rest of her village, or the world. They had never done anything for her, but these girls had been nice to her, and Karin was cute and deserved better than Sasuke, like her.

She smirked as she wondered whether she was slightly naughty. Yep, she could live with that.

It would be a while, but sometime soon she would meet a kindred spirit in a lightning powered witch where she would find a welcoming home within a sisterhood that she would want to join.

 **0oo00oo0**

Morgana was frowning as she sat at the large 'planning' table in the Magic Box. It was late and they were trying to 'fine-tune' the 'plan'. The store had been closed and a plot to defeat Glory had been rushed together before she put any more people in commas as that seemed to be her thing, and ripping out people's sanity to keep her own, not that Morgana would say Glory was all that sane. That bitch did have to be put in her place, soon.

"So… this will work?" Morgana asked sceptically.

Willow shrugged sheepishly, "I hope so. It should rip apart Glory's powers while in human form, and to get her to revert we need to wear her out. Morgana, when she fought you and Buffy you almost had her running out of strength and turning back. We just need her human host to be in the rune long enough. It will pull apart her power and fire it into the planets life stream, and it will hopefully be recycled into natural mage. Then Glory will be nothing more than a human, no stronger than a slayer, and her host will be free of her."

"She'll be pissed if this works!" Buffy said with a wicked grin as she flexed her fingers into tight fists, "and I can't wait to beat the bitch into submission, see how she likes being picked on, and make her my servant girl. I've always wanted my own housemaid!"

Morgana gave Buffy a high five while Giles rolled his eyes, "if this does get results," he said, cleaning his glasses, "it will not work again. It is just the circumstances that gives us this opportunity, and if we fail then Glory will find a way to protect herself from it again! And we won't see her until she has done so."

"Then let's not fail!" Morgana said, smugly. "Let's teach this bitch that awesome out trumps bitch every day!"

"Well everyone knows that!" Anya agreed with a nod.

"Good!" Buffy said, smirking, "then tomorrow night, Glory's reign of bitchiness ends permanently!"

"Or at least not godly!" Willow reminded her that they weren't actually going to kill Glory.

"Right!" she agreed sheepishly as she had been getting carried away.

Back in the UK it was mid-morning when Ginny, or Emicon as she was going by as she was going by now. She had only chosen a weird name because she had met a weird girl with a weird taken name, and her Morgana had taken the name Lightning, or Plasma, or something, so why not? It was part emotion and part con because she could con people's emotions.

She had read the magical sensor screen by the front door to get all the information on her guest that she could. It read that her given name was Stephanie, and her taken name was Valkyrie. It was something about names having power. They did, everyone should know that, but the choice still belonged to a persons will. The name only had power if you accepted it did. She would have to teach her new friend that while trying to get the cute girl into her bed because a powerful girl like her would be a superb sister, and the covenant was always recruiting now they had a new queen.

Ginny had met the weird Irish girl by chance. Well they were neighbours. Valkyrie had inherited the house down the dark path from them from her uncle. It just so happened that she was a mage, which was a fluke on both their parts as they chatted, half forgetting why Valkyrie called round in the first place.

Valkyrie had owned the house longer than Ginny had lived at Morgana's. She had inherited it a couple years back. According to the sensor, Val had a weird thing for fire magic and necromancy. Though, Ginny didn't think the dark haired girl had ever tried to raise the dead before, so that was a plus for a budding friendship to grow, though she was sure that wouldn't have stopped Morgana from making friends, especially since the girl was cute.

The dark haired mage was fascinated by the magic detection magic that called her out on even her given name, but she looked thankful when she noted that it didn't know her true name as that was something she wouldn't want out, even if Ginny was right and she could just wilfully deny anyone control over her name.

Valkyrie liked Ginny, she was good conversation, and it was nice to make a friend who was actually in her age range. She loved her friends, like Tanith, but she was much-much-much older than her.

The girls' friends' car had broken down, and she had lost rock, paper, and scissors to go and ask to borrow the use of Morgana's phone. It had been by chance that some lunatic had chosen to attack Valkyrie and Ginny, and Laurel and her daughters weren't in, as they went shopping, and the visiting teachers had classes to prepare so ventured back and forth between the house and school and weren't in right then. However, Ginny had practised for the day she would have to let out her inner bad-arse when Morgana wasn't in.

"Do you know this guy?" Ginny asked as she summoned Morgana's staff from the wall mount in the hall as her wand was in her room and it would be more powerful anyway. "How'd you get through our wards you dick!" she demanded while Valkyrie was surprised as she saw Ginny use a magic she hadn't seen before. She had seen stuff being summoned by air magic, but never by a new branch of magic alone.

"Umm… nope, never seen this one in my life!" she quickly said while her dark eyes glared at the man and she clicked her fingers, creating a fireball in each hand. She wondered whether she could learn how to use the same magic as Ginny though. "I do tend to attract trouble though so I suppose he's after me."

"Actually, don't know who either of you are!" he replied with a gruff voice. He was a large built man who could give Hagrid a good arm wrestle, and probably win. "I'm here to kill the Empress of Lightning, so where is she!" he demanded coldly.

Valkyrie just looked confused as she stood straight and defiant in her long black coat, trousers and tunic, "I've never heard of her, do you have a description?" she asked, trying to not sound like she was mocking him, even though she was a little.

"Thirteen, black hair, green eyes, has electrical superpowers!" he replied with a growl.

"Morgana's in California!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "If I weren't going to have to kill you for pissing me off, she would have loved to beat you to death for thinking you alone would be enough to kill her!"

"You, kill me!?" he demanded, laughing, "little empath fool," he laughed, shaking his head as he turned to leave only to stop as he realised he was trapped in shadows and turning his neck Valkyrie had him trapped with cold, death shadows pouring from her ring as she had snuffed out her flames.

"Nice trick," Ginny said appreciatively as she admired her new friends' powers.

"Thanks," she replied, smirking.

"Now who hired you?" Ginny asked as she moved around the man, but she could see, she knew, nothing she did would convince him to talk. She rose her staff, and said two words in a soft whisper and in a flash of green; he was dead with a look of horror on his face, as he had no idea that she would really strike to kill because of her age.

"Whoa, deadly," Valkyrie muttered. "Well, who is this Lightning Empress anyway?"

"Leader of the Covenant of Witches, my best friend, and girlfriend!" she said smugly, "but we have a pretty open relationship, so, you wanted to use the phone to call someone?" she asked, gesturing the front door.

"Umm… yeah," she said, "but I've not heard much about the real deal, but, umm… how do I join the Covenant?" she asked, curious as it was worth a listen even if she didn't try to get in, "oh, and who will clean him away?" she asked, gesturing the dead man as her shadows retreated back into her ring.

"Don't worry about that!" Ginny replied, placing her arm around her shoulders as she led the girl inside, closing the door behind them with a tap of the staff. While her other sisters were away, best to make a new one to play.

In Sunnydale that night, Morgana had never honestly given a thought to what it would feel like to be swung around in a circle by her ankles before. Unfortunately, it would never be a wonder, ever, as the blonde hell goddess Glory was doing just that.

Glory was holding Morgana's ankles in a vice like grip and spinning while slamming the lightning witch into anything and everything. Morgana hit walls and cars, shattering them, as they had managed to pick a fight in a street within the dead of night, ironic considering the dead of night could be livelier than the day, even though most of it was in fact, dead. Then that was really kind of confusing, and weird, not to mention creepy, and strange.

That wasn't the worst part for Morgana as Glory finally decided to let her go and she cried out in surprise as she was flung into the side of a blue car, shattering the side windows and crumpling the metal around her as she dropped to the floor with a whine of pain. That probably wasn't the worst either as she could see more terribly inconvenient crap happening to her soon, too if she and her friends didn't pick up their A game, and bring it into SSS territory.

Buffy had picked herself up, fighting through her pain next as she pulled herself up from where her aching body had made a crater earlier and she took a few moments to rest. Buffy charged, striking out with her left foot, but Glory caught it with her right hand, flipping the Slayer over to land painfully on her back, cracking the concrete.

"Buffy! Buffy! Buffy!" Glory mocked, as she didn't have a hair out of place as she walked mockingly around the slayer after releasing her. "Don't you get it!? Even with your witch, off doing her thing, and the foolish Lightning 'Empress' at your side you are nothing to me!"

"Bitch say what?!" Morgana demanded as she stood, pulling herself up on the car, gritting her teeth with sparks of blue frizzing around her body. "I don't like your attitude, bitch; you are so going to bow before me and beg me not to kill you when we're through with you!" she hissed out through her bloodied mouth.

"Oh really?" she asked in mock as she took a step closer, "and what exactly are you going too-?" She looked down in surprise as Buffy had grabbed her legs and twisted her body around her and before she knew it, Morgana was on her with her hands clamped onto her face and in her hair.

Then streams of blue light started pooling up from Glory, pouring into Morgana while the goddess struggled to throw her off, but the longer it went on the weaker she felt, the less she struggled. Her eyes went wild and insane with desperation as she struggled against her assailants in vain, as she could feel her strength leaving her.

"Now!" Buffy shouted as she activated the portkey she had on her person, and they swished away from the town to an abandoned field in the blink of an eye.

The goddess fell backwards and they landed with a crash, but neither Morgana nor Buffy would let go as Morgana continued to drain her of her energy. It was the only way they could think that her godly powers would be gone forever, by making her extremely weak when the symbolic spell had been cast.

"Buffy! Morgana! Now!" Willow called from where she was performing the magic, before they all paused when several loud cracks caught their attention and robed men and women surrounded them all at wand point.

The lead man stepped forward with an arrogant air, "you two will unhand that woman now!"

"Yes, why don't you muggers do as the nice man says and unhand me!?" Glory said and her words were coated in mock for the man and them.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me?" Morgana asked, looking at them, annoyed, "this is a hell goddess who needs to be vanquished. Its slayer business you arse-wipes so get lost-!"

"I said let her go or I will be forced to use violence!"

"She wants to destroy the world!" Willow tried reasoning with him.

"Let. Her. Go!" he ordered.

"I much rather the world survive!" interrupted a brunette woman with cool blue eyes wearing leathers as she knocked him out in one cool move.

"Faith aren't you supposed to be-?" –Buffy.

"Yeah yea," she shrugged, "but that was a drag with the looming end of the world, so go for it and kick ass, B!"

"Willow!" Buffy called out as the other magical cops seemed to be less effective without their boss, or smarter, and the red haired witch nodded quickly and was on it in moments with patterns of light exploding out and open, converging a magnitude of colours on the screaming hell goddess, stripping her of her daemonic status as a goddess.

They had been fighting through the night and the sun shone up igniting Glory's truest weakness and ripping her apart from her host. It seemed anticlimactic after everything they had been through, but it was done, and Glory screeched in her rage as she was no longer the powerhouse god she once was.

In South California. In the town of Heatherfield, Wilma "Will" Vandom was happy-ish. Well she was just glad that the jerk Phobos had been dethroned and that the rightful heir was now in charge of Meridian the other side of the Veil, or they would have more problems to deal with other than relationships and school.

"Hey Will!"

Will was startled as her over exuberant and flirty brown haired friend Irma called out as they met on their way to school. Irma was grinning widely as she glompped her left arm to continue on their way.

The red haired Will shook her head while smiling at the brown haired cutie and half wondered whether her friend did swing 'that' way. She wouldn't mind as even she had had some naughty thoughts about her girl friends before, plenty of times. She had read that kind of thing was normal among young girls so thought nothing of it really. Well, she tried to think nothing of it, but Irma was really cute.

She used her free hand to brush her shoulder length scarlet red hair back out of her bright green eyes, as she remembered her friend admiring them, and what girl didn't love compliments like that, especially from her best friend? She let out a sigh that made white static like electricity brush up her hair before it fell lose again.

"You should be careful when sighing," Irma teased sweetly causing Will to shake away naughty thoughts as they were only fourteen and shouldn't be thinking like that should they? "You'll blow something up if you're not careful," Irma finished singsong as Will finally settled her frantic heart down, and pretended that she wasn't in love with her best friend as she usually would, even though she was certain she was kidding herself and not doing a good job of that either.

"Yea, yeah, whatever," she retorted with a cheeky wink that surprisingly got her friend blushing. She had finally managed to make her friend blush, that deserved internal praise. It made her grin widen as she had a moment to think that maybe she had a chance with Irma when she shook that thought away.

However, it was seconds later that they heard the screech of tires from around the corner up ahead along with screams, and then a roar that certainly out roared any of the dinosaurs from Jurassic Park, and sent a chill down their spines. That did not sound like a happy Heatherfield. That sounded like a bad-bad thing that was going to make them be late for school while doing their superhero thing.

The girls only flashed each other quick looks before nodding and hurrying around the corner only to freeze in shock and horror with wide eyes. It was huge – heck, it was bigger than the T-Rex in Jurassic Park, and more evil looking. It was rusty yellow and bone like. It was had a giant alien from the movie Alien like head with huge fangs and a giant body. It leered over some of the smaller buildings, and reached the top of some of the larger buildings. It had seven bladed tails slicing through buildings and cars, tearing at the road below.

People were being crushed by its giant feet and Will almost heaved her breakfast in her horror. Its large arms could reach down so its dangerous claws could grab a car or two and throw them into buildings or just crush them for fun. If giant daemonic monsters had fun.

However, flying around the monster was deadly looking horse muzzled winged things that also attacked the people, crewing into them. It was a sight that none of the girls was ever going to forget anytime in the future. It was a nightmare come to life, some evil villain going all out to destroy them, drawing them out by setting lose a monster to destroy their town, knowing they were the only people capable of stopping them.

"W-what the hell is going on?" Irma asked in horror as their other three friends Cordelia, (a blonde bombshell), Taranee, (a cute black girl wearing glasses and spaghetti hairdo), and Hay Lin (Chinese with long, deep purple hair in tails either side of her head) rushed to them from where they would have met across the street.

"T-this doesn't look good," Hay Lin spoke quietly as she tried to keep her breakfast down.

"Not good at all!" Will agreed. "But we know what we have to do, so, Guardians Unite!" she called out igniting their magical powers and beginning their transformation, so that they could fight those monsters while hoping for a miracle.

Back with Morgana, she frowned as the law guys glared at her and her friends while she gloated that they were idiots, and made fun of them. Morgana and friends had freed the idiot guy from being Glory's host and saved the world. They left with their tails between their legs, but managed to take Glory prisoner for all of the crimes she had committed, making people insane with the intention to get some mind healers to Sunnydale hospital to see whether they could undo her evil.

They took Glory's ex-host too to get magical medical attention before they would modify his memory, as he would be better off not knowing what he had done. Even though technically he didn't do anything, it seemed he knew on many levels about Glory.

"Do you think we'll ever see Glory again?" Dawn asked while she had been given the update while everyone was back at Buffy's house, "I mean she is kind of evil, so do you think she'll break out of magical people jail?"

"Probably!" Buffy said with a frown, "then she'll be after us, or me at least, but maybe things will work out in the end?" she said with a shrug, "I'm kind of annoyed that I don't get to keep her as my own personal servant!"

"You so owe me, B!" Faith said while the other girls turned and glared at her since Xander and Giles had left them to deal with her. "Hey, babe, I just saved your butts with those idiot magical people cops! The least you could do was let me off at least one hook! I was let out, legitimately!"

"Actually that was me!" Morgana said, shrugging as they looked to her, "I think I have a mission for you, huh, think you can handle it, to pay me back for getting you out?!"

"Well that explains why I was told to head here when I wanted further away, so shoot?"

"I want you to go to a town called Heatherfield near the south Californian boarder and find some, odd girls for me!"

"Odd girls?" she asked.

"You'll know who I mean when you find them," she replied, shrugging, "trust me, most rumours like this are nearly always kinda true. And I needed someone, and you need a reason, so maybe-," she shrugged, leaving the maybe unsaid, but Faith understood if no one else did. She was given a second chance and now was the time to take it, or she could go back to jail, but there, she would have no way to make up for all she had done.

 **0oo00oo0**

Narumi Uzumaki was lounging back on her high backed chair sat at the huge long wooden table, at the head with her back to solid grey brick. The chamber was large and decorated sparsely with flame torches lining the walls. She was wearing silver armoured plating over her chest with an orange swirl, and black hipster combats with black boots and a long black coat to mid-calf with orange swirl on her back. She wore a silver plated forehead protector on her head on orange material with a swirl engraved on it.

Two girls flanked her, standing, one either side of her standing rigid to attention with their eyes watching every movement of the masses of ninja and village leaders seated around the table. To her right stood, Temari, now sporting armour with black materials with silver plating and orange swirl insignias, and a huge black fan on her back. The other side was Ino wearing similar armour and clothing, and now sporting a small slash over her right cheek, and both girls wore deadly cold blue eyes.

Hinata Hyuuga sat on Narumi's right side with her traumatised little sister, Hanabi next to her, holding her arm. They were both wearing swirl headbands on orange material, and wearing orange and black gi with silver plating. Narumi felt bad for Hanabi as she had watched most of her clan die fighting, and if it wasn't for her cousin, Neji she would have died too. He stood wearing whites and black behind them covered in scars, to attention with what remained of their clan, which was around two dozen or so.

To the other side was Tenten with Karin, both wearing greens, blues, and white, military style with Tenten coated in blades, and scrolls. They wore their leaders swirl headband and stood at the head of a small unit of ninja hunters, counting to ten lieutenants in total, and they stood behind their captains.

The Hokage, leader of what remained of Konoha, Tsunade sat on Narumi's left with A, kage of Kumo, and other leaders and powerful ninja from other villages sat within the meeting chamber of the base within the former Whirlpool Village within the castle. It had been several months.

Whirlpool was the last stronghold of the Elemental Nations, ironic since it fell years before, but Narumi had returned as Whirlpools last Child, as far as they knew, and Springtime Valley was within Whirlpools borders, so they had little choice but to set their sights on the Hellmouth. Enemies were not friends, but they were no longer enemies, as villages had come together to fight for their world.

"My Lady, Uzumaki-sama!" Narumi was interrupted from letting her eyes scan the table further when she was called.

She let her eyes scan over the table until they hit the man like a laser, "you have a report for us, Kakashi?" she asked coolly as he sat at the table a few spaces down with his tracker team of five behind him standing to attention. It seemed to be hard for so many ninja in such gentle times to present themselves as soldiers as well as warriors, but they seemed to be doing well enough. It seemed harder for many of Konoha's remaining forces, as they didn't like following Narumi's order while others didn't care which was why Kakashi was so accepting. That and she knew who her father was and spiralled her ex-sensei on a supreme guilt trip as he had been wallowing in his own self-pity that he didn't look out for her as he should have.

"Yes," he agreed with a nod while all eyes turned to him, "the Apulian Daemons seem to be massing the bat-like vampires for an attack on Wave. I can't be certain but it seems like a force of missing-nin might have gathered in mass on the small Island of Wave."

"If they have they believe they shall be safer in numbers."

"Princess Fuun is correct!" Jiraiya said from where he sat with Kakashi. "If it's true that they have massed there, there may be surviving civilians-."

"We will invade first!" Narumi interrupted leaving little room for discussion, "we shall then assimilate every man, woman, samurai, or ninja able into our forces whether they like it or not they shall be drafted. This is a war and we shall not let them die needlessly because they're too busy being greedy pricks!"

"Maybe we could try the subtle touch first My Lady?" Anko interrupted from next to Hanabi with a wicked grin on her lips, and wearing a Whirlpool headband. "I'll take a team, sneak in and find the strongest amongst them and lay out an offer to join us in combat, and with the strongest out to prove themselves against the daemons the rest will follow out of fear!"

"If it pleases Queen Uzumaki, I shall join her team with Yugito and Fū!" A said glaring at his brother as he stood behind the huge man with a slender blonde young woman next to him, and a green haired girl the other side pointed to herself, surprised as she wore a Waterfall village headband. His brother was about to say something but stopped abruptly, pouting. "B, you are to stay and help guard the castle. I can't take our heaviest hitters and leave the castle low on protection," he ordered.

"I'll take Yugao, and a Hyuuga, either Hinata or Neji!" Anko agreed while Narumi nodded her consent.

"I'll go, Hinata-sama!" Neji spoke up, stepping forward, "you should take care of the clan."

"Very well," Hinata agreed, as she didn't want to leave her little sister alone for too long.

"We have other matters!" Tsunade said before anyone else could. "Unfortunately my apprentice, Sakura Haruno is-."

"Insane!" Narumi said. She shrugged as everyone looked to her.

"Yes, thank you!" Tsunade said, rolling her eyes, "and then tried to murder our host queen, Uzumaki-dono. So we need to pass sentence on her. Is she well enough to be brought in?" she asked, as she didn't want to deal with healing her, as technically Narumi was her only living relative that would have been a conflict of interest, and Sakura's safety for betraying her village and kage.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said from behind her. She was nervous as all eyes turned to her and brushed her dark hair out of her dark eyes as she had been tempted to kill the pink haired bitch herself. "Narumi-chan, I mean sama shattered both of her arms, and her right leg, caused severe bruising to her spine, split the bones in her nose, punctured her left lung, shattering three ribs and braking the rest. She's in critical condition, and if I hadn't seen to her would have died already. If it wasn't for the techniques you taught her Narumi-sama would have killed her on her first strike."

"Take her off life support and let her die!" A said as he would have just snapped her neck given the choice, for high treason against an allied nation.

However, Narumi shook her head, "Tsunade… I want you to fix her," she said coolly. "You wanted to test the limits of the vampire mutation didn't you?" she asked to stop them interrupting. "Its no doubt she would not survive the turning in her current condition. They are usually soulless creatures, but what if we could make it so they do not lose their souls, or so that someone bitten and drained can't turn, so that they will burn instead."

"Some kind of seal we place on everyone, as a last resort?" Jiraiya asked while she nodded, looking thoughtful, "it could work to destroy the person once they're dead or infected should I say, so they don't turn, but burn."

"We've been cremating all of our dead anyway!" Hinata spoke up coolly, "so why not make it faster so they don't become a soulless thing, so that its assured. Only the jinchuriki are immune. If we can't find a cure, or way to keep their souls it may be the best way to keep their numbers down."

"Very well, but one test subject likely won't be enough, and we only have two standard vampires contained," Tsunade agreed with a nod.

"Tsunade-sama!" Tenten interrupted, stepping forward, "if I may, Karin and I will take our unit out to capture some straggling vampires!"

"Be careful," she agreed when Narumi nodded and they each bowed to Narumi before quickly leaving the chamber with their strike unit following their lead.

It was later that day when Narumi was in her chambers flopped back onto her bed with her head in Temari's lap while the blonde girl with four tails in her hair had removed Narumi's armoured top and slid her fingers in the soft black material of her normal top, rubbing her shoulders as they could be themselves now.

Narumi really wasn't all that into armour but since discovering her mother's home village and realising she was the last of the royal family, she had to keep up appearances at least in formal situations, and let her power speak on the battlefield. It was shock enough to discover she was a queen.

"This is getting headache-ee!" Narumi complained, whining while Hinata closed the door behind her and her little sister Hanabi, seating the younger girl at the seat by the dresser where Hanabi quietly took a brush and brushed her hair. She was happy as Narumi was always nice to her, and her big sister took better care of her than their father ever had. But Hanabi had still seen so much death that she was glad it was her sister helping her, and not her father (as he was dead anyway).

Hinata sat on the bed with her most favourite people, (other than her sister of course). She pat Narumi's thigh in a gesture of sympathy. She had grown quite well since the war with the daemons began, finding a confidence she had never knew she could, especially for Narumi-chan.

"I know it must not be to your liking, Narumi-chan!" Hinata agreed. She slid up to sit against the headboard of the huge bed, next to Temari, stroking her fingers through her queens beautiful short sunny blonde hair, in a loving and comforting manner.

"Yeah, and now I have to worry about sending out Ten-chan and Kari-chan to capture vampires!" she said with a sigh. "I know it was kind of my idea to use Sakura and other traitors as lab rats, but…" she sighed and just relaxed back as Temari's shoulder rub, and Hinata playing with her hair felt nice and relaxing.

"They'll be okay, don't worry," Temari said, rolling her eyes as she hugged her. Her hands were in Narumi's top a moment later, cupping Narumi's bra covered breasts and hugging her tightly. "They aren't elite hunters for nothing, love! They're two of our favourite girls!"

"I know Tem-chan!" Narumi agreed while Temari's hands slid down to Narumi's strong ab muscles, finally resting there. "But that doesn't mean that I won't worry a hell of a lot about our girls."

"I know Karin turned out to be a loving and obedient girl, but honestly, Narumi-sama!" Temari said, rolling her eyes. "You should worry more about Tenten, but even then she is an accomplished ninja-babe!"

"Okay, okay," she said, laughing as she watched Hanabi playing with her girl stuff that she had to use to look nicer than nice while commanding the masses and whoever needed commanding under her throne. "Hey Hanabi-chaaan!" she said, opening her arms as she remembered Moegi-chan had lost so much too, and it was just luck that brought her and Konohamaru-chan and herself to Whirlpool, safe. But Moegi had been so much more fragile as she has been raised as a civilian.

Hanabi had been with them when they were found by some Lightning ninja, not that Kumo existed much beyond its people, then. Yugito had been head of that scout party and found then, holding them and bringing them home. The poor girls had been left all alone, so it was a happy day that they were brought to Whirlpool.

The young girl smiled (which was unusual before the war for her) as she left her hairbrush and clambered up, cuddling Narumi on her lap. Narumi cuddled the girl tightly and she snuggled the girl lovingly as she was kind of family through Narumi's love of her older sister.

"Everything will be great in the end Hanabi-chan!" Narumi said. "We love you to bits, and you'll be safe with us," she said. She had to believe her own words and look after the children at least. She snuggled the sweet girl tight into her arms, loving the soft bundle of joy.

"Nauuumi-chan!" Ino called out as she entered the room. "Oh, hey guys," she said to the others before she closed the door, smiling brightly.

"I'm going to beat you this time nee-chan!" called out a brown haired girl no older than Hanabi as she charged in only to be caught by the scruff of her tee shirt by Ino.

"Kono-chan!" Ino complained while the girl tried to escape, but all that did was tear her top a little. "Seriously, when not with your friends hanging out stay at my heels…-"

"But sensei!" the girl whined sulking. "How will I ever prove myself to become the next queen if I don't challenge nee-chan?!"

"Kono-chan!" Hanabi surprisingly reprimanded as she sat up from her loving cuddle. "Narumi-sama-nee-chan is too powerful for you to beat all alone, so you shouldn't try, and she's really beautiful. You're only twelve so you're still only cute," he said smugly.

Kono-chan sulked, "okay, I'll do better,!" she said sadly.

"Good!" Hanabi said with a nod as she crawled down from Narumi's lap and took her friends hand. "Let's find Moegi-chan and practice harder, right sensei?" she asked Ino hopefully.

"Right, girls," she quickly agreed, "I'll be with you honey's in a few minutes," she said as the girls happily left, holding hands.

"If you girls be good I'll come by later and teach you something awesome!" Narumi called after them, which made them giddy with happiness as they finally left to find their other best friend.

"If you stopped encouraging them so much!" Ino reprimanded the queen.

Narumi shrugged and didn't look at all apologetic," well you wanted something hottie?" she asked.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Its just that the forces are getting bored so I set up a football game, and I was hoping that you girls would join my team!"

"Sweet!" Narumi said. "That's almost as good as screwing my bestest girlfriends."

"As crude as ever baby!" Hinata joked with a smile, kissing her best friends soft moist, lips.

 **0oo00oo0**

It seemed unreal that Dumbledore could continue having so much power over idiots. The school year ended well, and happy without Dumbledore or that idiot Ronald ruining everyone's good times, but the minister was in his pants. The old man happened to have weaselled his way straight back into the school. The old man had even tried to blame all of his bitchiness on Morgana, and even tried saying that 'if only she behaved like a good little girl and listened to me'.

As if she would give a crap about what he wanted. However, it came time for a deal. The old basket case was crafty, if nothing else. He had discovered their ploys to take custody of Ginny behind his back, likely because he would have tried them given the positions reversed. Now Morgana knew that despite Molly and Arthur Weasley being big Dumbledore worshippers, somewhere their daughters' happiness was paramount above Dumbledore's 'Greater Good' (of the magical world, of course, it seems he could care less about the rest of the world).

That was what Dumbledore seemed to have prayed on. He made a deal with their 'loving' consent of course, for their daughters 'happiness'. It was a last ditch effort to get Morgana to join the 'light', but as always he underestimated their intellect, and overestimated his. They would use the 'deal' to their advantage.

It was quite simple. Morgana agreed to continue her stay at the Weasley's during the summer break, and she gets full custody of Ginny. What the old man meant however, was that he wanted her to stay (with Ginny) at the Weasley's for every holiday until they leave school. He still couldn't stand having lost them over the winter holiday with one gallivanting (as he put it) around the world. But what the contract stated was this summer, and Morgana made sure it was dated. She had had her lawyer draft up the contract, and Dumbledore had even gone over it and agreed.

Morgana had to wonder whether the nutter really paid enough attention. She wondered what he would try next when he realised he had been duped. Well that was a harsh word when he obviously just skimmed over the contract as expected. He didn't seem to get that other people could be crafty gits too.

It all meant that Ginny was now technically Morgana's sister, or step-sister, Ginevra Evans, and paid her way, which was fine as Ginny needed a new sexy wardrobe. It pissed that loser Ronald off to no end that Morgana was getting her way, and staying at their house in Ginny's room, and further that Ginny got new things, which she would have protested about if Ron's reaction hadn't been as awesome as it was that rubbing her newfound position and 'wealth' in his face was fun.

Though, Molly Weasley wasn't all that pleased with the arrangements either. She and Arthur agreed to it under the pretext that the old nutter knew what he was talking about when he said 'Greater Good', (and it couldn't hurt that they no longer had to pay her tuition or school supplies), but Morgana was sure even the old man wasn't certain what the 'Greater Good' was any more He had been screwing people over for so long he had likely lost sight of whatever moral guidelines he once might have used. At least Morgana never used those, or any guidelines, but wung it by heart, and she would always have that.

Morgana had been rude and insufferable ever since going back to the Weasley's, and she and Ginny missed the castle, and cute babes they had there to play with. There had been many 'spy' charms spammed all over Ginevra's room, just like there was the house, but they got rid of them easily enough.

It also seemed to infuriate Molly Weasley that Morgana somehow managed to always have pre-ordered food, (magical people were sometimes clueless about how versatile magic was, and Tara was a great cook, even teaching her new friend Ellie while Willow was an expert in sending the care packages each day), so Molly's potions weren't working on the girls as Dumbledore had likely assured her that they would.

Morgana had pushed the twin camp beds in Ginny's old room together, but it wasn't the same as the bed they shared back at Rayzed Castle. Plus, Morgana sulked a little as she had only made out with their cute Irish neighbour girl once, and only got in a little groping. But she had 'evil' schemes to complete, so she would have to wait a few weeks until the initiation ceremony to see the cute hellfire girl again. They only had to 'live' at the Weasley's, not stay their all summer. It was all in the way, Morgana's lawyer wrote it, with many loopholes for the girls while leaving everyone else with shackles around their limbs.

Ginevra entered the room a moment later with a wide grin as she pulled Hermione in with her, closing and sealing the door with her wand she removed the few charms Hermione told her about and checked for more before removing them too as it was expected that Hermione wouldn't know about all of them, not that just one hug wouldn't have nullified them as Morgana's electromagnetic centre seemed to disrupt spells from sticking to her, or around her and girls she touched and hugged.

"Don't be so nervous!" Morgana reprimanded as she sat up with her smooth legs over the side and her bare feet on the floor. Morgana was wearing a soft light blue summer dress that hung to her mid-thigh, and wasn't wearing socks or shoes, just that and undies. Hermione was wearing black everyday robes to fit in with her pureblood mage 'worship ploy', and the only thing different about her was the silver Hogwarts necklace around her neck.

The necklace looked deceptively fragile while it was quite the powerful bit of magic. It was designed to carry memories, thoughts and feelings that mind rapists wouldn't be able to get through. It would show them what they expected, which wasn't much, but the 'truth' as the person wearing it told the person 'peeping'. The trick was that you couldn't tell far-fetched lies or it couldn't keep up, but mistruths were perfect, and then it kept the intruder completely out of the users mind. It cost a fortune to have made, but it was worth every Hong Kong Dollar Morgana spent.

The Aeon staff had come in use too when purifying the school. Tabitha (Shortcake) and her best friend Garnet were both very able to use the staff as they were still very pure of heart, and happily danced around the school getting rid of nasty spells the staff deemed impure or just outright offensive. However, something's were too integrated for them to remove, but at least everyone knew about those things, so they could be avoided until they use more powerful methods. But now it would be harder to purify the school free of all of its crap when Dumbledore was about to return. He wouldn't like to lose all of his selfish magic invading privacy.

Ginny giggled as she flopped down, sitting next to where Morgana sat up, smiling at Hermione and patting the spot the other side of her. Hermione nervously sat, and Morgana gave her a nice soft kiss to the cheek, and giving her a strong hug. Morgana knew that Hermione needed to be encouraged. She needed to know they were her sisters. That they would look out for her, and love her.

"How are you fairing now Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione was blushing slightly as she replied, "I think you're right, Dumbledore is insane, and very-and I mean very-naive!" she said. "I can't believe he's so gullible. I mean, I thought he was playing along or something, or something like that, but as soon as he looked into my eyes and saw my lies as truths, then that was it. He doesn't consider me a threat. He didn't consider that I was doing it to keep him misinformed, to protect my family and you guys-."

"Dumbledore is old-fashioned!" Morgan interrupted, shrugging as she knew she would have taken care to protect Hermione's family no matter what, just as the Covenant did the bookworm during the winter when Dumbledore attacked.

Hermione looked to Morgana, and she had to admire how one moment Morgan could look so dangerous or even a little slutty, and then a change in wardrobe and make-up made her into an 'angel'. Though, maybe angel was always the right word, but it was just missing the fallen before it because Morgana was a Fallen Angel, and that was Dumbledore's fault. But Hermione had to admit, she liked the girl like this, if not they would both be servants to the 'Greater Good' of the magical people of the wizarding world and never look beyond to the truth.

Hermione wanted to learn. It was what she liked. Books. They were her hobby, maybe she would write a book herself one day. She now realised that there was so much more to the world than just sorcery as she knew it. The magical world hid away from so much more than the muggles. Hermione wanted to meet the Slayer, and her team.

The slayer was legend beyond legend, right up there with Merlin and Morgana and their epic battles. The Slayers were heroes that fought daemons, so that had to be interesting, and then if all of that was reality then there had to be so much more everyone was missing, and siding with Morgana was the right thing because she would get to experience so much, and be a part of a new history.

"Dumbledore doesn't understand," Morgana had given Hermione enough time to think for a moment before continuing. "He still thinks in money, magic, and politics. If you have money in your bank that means power to him. If you have magic to burn. That means power. If you have a high position in society. That means power. Then all three together. Its power. But what is more powerful than magic, politics, and money in the bank, which could be used to 'contribute' to someone's elections?"

"Umm… I don't know," she said, frowning in thought before a light went on in her hazel eyes and they widened, "u-using the money to buy… stuff?" she asked, suddenly unsure and feeling stupid for thinking like that.

Morgana smirked as she flopped back to half lie on the bed, "exactly… owning the majority of what your enemy owns grabs them by the arsehole like a fish on a hook! Especially if you can afford to lose the money. If you don't care about the loss. You see they'll always care because you would lose them power by losing them money."

"But wouldn't that do the same for you?" Hermione asked, looking down at the girl while she was smiling.

"Ahh, but my dear little Bookworm," she said playfully-mockingly, "that is the genius of it. You run the company into the ground, or at least make it seem like the company is falling by taking risks with it that they never would. You have to spend a little to make a little, but you have to spend a lot to make a lot, and risk everything to beat down your enemies."

"Then you buy them out for much less than they're worth… chumps change," Hermione said slowly, "or they'll be risking bankruptcy, and they would see no choice or lose everything. They wouldn't have a clue you were planning a takeover because they would believe you were like them, but they would be too desperate to wonder why you would offer to buy them out. Then once they're out you invest more into the company, and your long term 'risk' works out and they're in fanatical straights while you're rolling in cash. Then they lose all of their power and their 'payroll' comes crawling to you to help with their campaigns."

Morgana stretched her muscles while grinning. "Well-well-well, Hermione Granger actually can think for herself – call me impressed!" she said while Ginny broke down laughing while Hermione's face burnt red as it was true that she had been letting other people say what was rather than thinking it over for herself and coming to a conclusion.

"S-sorry!" she said timidly, "I-I just… I never had friends at my muggle school. And I got bullied a lot for being a bookworm. I guess I was kind of broken and Ronald took advantage of that. It's not nice feeling alone all the time."

"You're not alone any more," Morgana said understandingly. She pulled the surprised girl down into her arms and cuddled her tightly. Hermione felt her embarrassment rise as she could feel all of the power flowing through Morgana's muscles, and the Lightning Queen kissed her forehead. She collapsed, curling up in her queens arms with her cheek on her chest, content that after too long she had found her place in the world.

"So how was Mrs. Weasley when you got here?" Morgana asked after a few moments while Ginny sat up against the wall next to both of them and grabbed her book about mage. She was trying to learn some new types of magic. She had gotten some fire magic working, but that was only because Valkyrie (Stephanie) had been eager to teach her in exchange for some lessons in summoning magic.

"Oh," Hermione said, startled while Ginny rolled her brown eyes. "She was 'really' eager to see me. I think she thinks that I'll be some kind of wedge between you and Ginny. And you were right the first thing she did was offer me a drink, but I refused and made my excuses promptly before she saw Ginny and forced me to go with her, just as planned," she said. "Oh, by the way, what did you do about Professor Lupin when Dumbledore fired him because he got out about his full moon problem?"

Morgana snorted, laughing, "I made a deal with that idiot minister," she said. "Lupin gets a job in a new off-shoot department for the regulated association and prevention of cursed infection. I said the name needed work, but whatever. I gave him the impression that maintenance, and treatment was better than registration and abuse. It would work out as a lot cheaper too, which the taxpayer would enjoy hearing about. We give them Wolfsbane potion, and they don't get pissed off and turn anyone else while out of their minds during the full moon. Then maybe, over time they'll die off of old age and the illness will go extinct."

"That's good," she said, comfortable within her queens arms, and pleased with the outcome that her life had finally led to where it was supposed to be.

Hermione started as Morgana's hands slid into her robe and onto her panty clad butt, squeezing her cheeks, and even though she was still 'innocent' she let her carry on. Morgana started kissing her ears, each in turn and it sent pleasant shivers down her spine. The queens' tongue trailed within her ear, and her fingers slid into Hermione's panties, along her bare butt crack and rubbing her rear hole.

She gulped as she realised this was going somewhere, and it already felt good.

It was later that evening and Hermione woke up when she realised that it was only Ginny's naked body keeping her warm. She looked up from where she and Ginny were under the covers on the bed to see Morgana fully dressed in beige combat hipsters, brown walking boots, and a white sleeveless top hugging her tight and beautiful body.

Morgana turned to Hermione with a grin on her lips as she pulled on her cream coloured leather jacket and cracked her knuckles. The window was open waving the empresses hair in a gentle breeze from the warm air of summer outside.

"L-Lady Morgana!" Hermione said quietly, "where are you going? It's still night outside," she said looking out into the dark through the room. There was only one wall mounted candle shining any light at all.

"Don't worry, go back to sleep. I'll be back before you wake," she replied and Hermione went to protest when she felt her eyelids betray her and she was out like a light.

Morgana was out of the window a moment later landing on her feet as she crashed to the floor outside, she walked with purpose and stopped as soon as she felt she had passed through the edge of the Weasley's furthest ward. There was a large thicket of trees in front of her with some bushes.

"Who are you, and what do you want!?" Morgana demanded quietly.

However, no one answered as a small black cat slew out of some bushes, and Morgana fired, zapping at its feet it stopped, "I'm not stupid!" she said, glaring at the animal.

The cat looked up at her with a glimmer of amusement before it started morphing up, transforming, and moulding into a tan young woman with yellow cat-like eyes and purple hair framing her face and tied back. She had a defined body and really great boobs. She was naked, and smirking widely as she eyed Morgana up and down.

"You're not alive," Morgana stated as fact. "No… you're not human… not in the same way that I… well others are."

"Wow, clever girl!" she agreed whimsically. "There are always legends of people like you. Extraordinary people, and I've checked out quite a lot, girls mostly, but you're the only one who ever spotted me! I don't normally interact with people, especially since I'm not in my gigai, you shouldn't be able to see me so I'm a little surprised! But then you are an abnormality on more levels than just magic and your… mutation. You've been touched by death and yet you're still alive. I know of some people who would love to study you to find out why!"

Morgana clenched her right fist and it sparked with blue. "If you want me to kill them, send them my way!"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Don't worry. The one I know is much too lazy these days. I'm Yoruichi Shihōin! I was once a… I suppose you would call me a soul reaper, and now, I'm kind of banished, or exiled, if they know I'm here," she said shrugging. "Living as long as I have, I get bored, and hearing about a girl like you makes me curious."

"And you're naked, why?"

"Oh, right, can't transform with my clothes on," she replied, "it normally gets an amusing reaction, but I guess you've seen enough naked girls that it doesn't bother you, does it my lady?"

"No, I'm enjoying the view actually!" Morgana replied. "Though this is a little disappointing. I had expected a fight. The last god I met was a bitch, probably trying to escape jail as we speak, so she'll come up with something amusing."

"Yea, Glory! I heard about her!" she replied thoughtfully, "would have loved to beat her up a little myself. She sounds like a complete bitch!"

"Complete and total bitch! But she was really hot too!" Morgana agreed. "… so… umm… there is a heaven?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't exactly call the realm of the Soul Society heaven, far from it, and I can't tell you whether heaven or heaven dimensions exist as I don't know. It's one of those silly mysteries the universe offered up that we would prefer to actually know! But with a little faith, who knows?"

"Ah yes, mysteries!" Morgana agreed as she walked around the woman, checking out her tight arse before facing her again. "Like why you're really here. Curious, maybe, but to come all the way from Japan by that accent, seems unlikely just because of a silly rumour."

"Smart and adorable is becoming of you Morgana!" she agreed. "You see I've been looking for someone with magic capable of creating something… new… a new state for a reaper because I'm not sure the arrogant little bitch can handle the coming battle without help, no matter how strong she gets."

"Hmm… sounds like this girl needs me to fuck her!" Morgana said with a smirk whole Yoruichi laughed. "But I'll have some R and D girls look into something, maybe some kind of… well barrier armour that uses spiritual energies rather than outright magic would be cool. But if you weren't going to say hello how did you intend to help her out?"

"Hadn't thought that one through," she replied sheepishly, "but you are incredibly connected, which was why I headed here. Though, why a queen would play so many games just to mess with some old guy?"

Morgana shrugged, "somebody has to punish him, and we can't just outright kill him. He is too well sponsored by idiots. It would bring civil war before I could perch myself in control. Order would be lost and innocent people would die. My people would suffer, and as a good queen I must not allow that by being a crafty little bitch and stripping away his lies and showing his devotees who he really is."

"So… I'll keep in contact!" Yoruichi said before nodding to Morgana and slinking away into the shadows, out of sight.

Morgana nodded slowly before shrugging, "I like her," she said to herself, "she has a great arse!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean a certain ex-goddess had managed to break out of that pathetic mage-jail. She was infuriated that she had been forced to stay there for so long. She had to rely on what little earth-bound magic she knew just to get out, and without all of her power she didn't know how to live.

How did humans stand being so weak and fragile? She was by all intent and purpose a slayer now, and slayers were strong humans, but normal humans-maybe she should think herself lucky. Though, the 'choice' in clothes at the all-ladies jail (an upside as the UK and other places that used dementor guards dumped men and women in together) were bright orange, likely because they were easier to keep an eye on.

Glory was filthy (even though they were looked after with the basics at the prison), and her hair was knotted with dirt from her daring escape. Some of the tougher prisoners had found out she had tried to destroy the world, and apparently they would eventually get out to live their lives whether going back to crime or not, and didn't want the world ripped to pieces by some 'stupid' hell-goddess. So she had had a few attempts at her life. It was just fortunate that she still had some strength or she would have been killed.

She had managed to get to New York, and she ventured the back allies of Manhattan trying to find an easy target to rob of some clothes and money so she could buy herself a decent meal as she had already been chased twice by some police for stealing, and her luck might run out and even the humans could potentially overpower her, so that wasn't worth it.

Following the odd young woman was annoying. She couldn't bring herself to just up and attack them. She didn't quite understand the stabbing in her chest, thinking about hurting them, and leaving them in a state, naked, or close too. What if some pervert came along and found them, and hurt them worse than she did? She didn't know why she cared before she remembered that she was human now, and they were likely human feelings.

Sighing she decided that if she was going soft on innocent business women, or high school seniors she could at least steal from a bunch of male criminals, so she did. Taking the money from a drug deal she got rid of the contraband and took a man's suit, keeping the money she left all of the dead bodies in the warehouse. She was doing the humans a favour by keeping that crap from circulation and getting rid of some local thugs, pimps, and dealers. No one could call what she did to them wrong, could they? And if they could, she wouldn't care because she might have saved some silly girls life, so they owed her a turn of the cheek or something.

Glory had gorged herself that evening before spending some of her newfound cash on some more appropriate clothes, and a motel room with a shower to clean up and get a good night's rest. Sleeping was still an alien concept to her, but it was something she found relaxing, and even enjoyable.

She had been wandering the streets hunting for evil villains to kick the crap out of or kill since then. She felt strange. She missed the paranormal, which was odder. Manhattan didn't have any vampires. None, and for a huge city was unheard of. She couldn't sense them with her heightened senses. Not even a daemon roamed the city. She wondered what the hell was up with that because she had noticed some really strange things in the city.

Well, she figured that she couldn't slay any vampires to get some money and exercise, but she could still kill criminals, well, the one's the humans wouldn't miss, or thought deserved it. She couldn't go around killing druggies who needed help or anything. That would make the police investigate further than the meagre effort they put in now.

"What the hell is it?"

"It's a monster!"

Glory was passing through an alley when she heard those words. She looked through the alley where a bunch of street punks were poking the dead body of what looked to be a daemon. The dead male had light blue skin. He was smaller than the average human male, and his featured were more ingrained like one piece of bone rather than many, especially when it came to the nose.

The dead man's fingers were longer than a humans, and his hair was a solid black. Over his body was a small girl, the same species. She was crying. Her hair was a forest green, cut short to her shoulders. Her large expressive orange eyes were full of tears and she had black blood on her hands from the bullet wound that killed her father. Glory could see that the boys had weapons and one carried a gun.

"See, I told you guys monsters really exist!" the gunman said smugly, "look, they even have tails!" he said, gesturing the girls tail, long and thin to a point with soft fine green hairs to a feathery-furred tip. The girl looked like (in human years) that she was no older than fourteen and had to watch her own father die at the hands of useless punks.

"Hey man," another said excitedly, "maybe we could make a killing, selling rides on her?!" he suggested, which made the girl back up, wide eyed in horror as she wasn't stupid and knew the horrors they wanted to inflict upon her.

Glory had enough and broke the man's spine, dropping him to the ground, dead before grabbing the gunman by his neck and slamming the wind out of him up against a wall. He dropped his gun and looked into Glory's ferocious blue eyes in terror, piss dribbling down his trouser leg.

"Filthy little scum!" she hissed out, and yes, she did know that it was ironic that she would call him that. She tried to kill all humans, but before she never tried to understand them. But they weren't all bad. If she was going to call the earth her home, she might as well make up for the crap she did back in Sunnydale, and that would give her a chance for survival.

"Oh shit, is that The Cleaner!" one of them cried out in horror. That was what the papers called her: The Cleaner. It was a play on words, because she was cleaning up the streets, wiping away its scum, and in doing so she was the number one most wanted criminal in the city, but also a killer the police took the least effort to find. As long as she was getting rid of the lowlifes they didn't seem to consider her a threat to the city.

She threw the man head first into the far wall shattering his skull open, and he was dead, showing her strength. The young girl looked up at her in awe while the men pulled out weapons from guns to baseball bats, but Glory beat the living shit out of them all, snapping bats and unloading guns. The men were all dead within a few minutes and Glory looked down at the girl.

"You should leave."

"W-what planet are y-you from?" the girl asked when Glory turned to leave, the ex-goddess turned to the girl, curious. "Y-you're not human are you?!" she said like a question, but it was also a statement. "I come from Segeryarna! We were-were just visiting. Dad was here on business, and I begged to come along. I wish we stayed at home-."

"Not all humans are like this," Glory said, trying to be reassuring as she thought about Morgana and Buffy and how they would look after this girl, daemon or not. "So… where is this Segeryarna?"

"About forty point seven light years from earth!" she said thoughtfully and missing the shock on Glory's face as the world just became more interesting.

"I see, let's go, and tell me about your people?" Glory asked, offering her hand, and after a moment of hesitation, and a quick look at her father's body she took the offer, and Glory led her away.

"S-shouldn't we tell the proper authorities about this?" she asked, "and then they'll get me home to my mom and little sister."

"Authorities," Glory mumbled, "that explains why no daemon comes to Manhattan! So tell me, child. Does your home have magic?" she asked, shocking the confused high school girl as she pulled the girls hood up on her human clothes to hide her alien face as they stepped free from the ally into the hustle and bustle of Manhattan.

 **0oo00oo0**

It had just happened to be a coincidence that Morgana and Ginny with their mistrusted Weasley's bumped into Remus and Sirius after they arrived at the portkey site for the Quidditch World Cup. Sirius had wanted Morgana to refuse Dumbledore's silly little deal, but she couldn't do that and spoil all of her fun ruining his schemes. Plus she wouldn't have moved in to live with him as he wanted, and he knew that she would have continued staying with her only 'sane' godmother, Laurel at Razed Castle.

Well Morgana told Mr. Weasley that it was a big coincidence meeting Sirius and Remus, but she knew he didn't believe her, and she didn't try hard to convince him otherwise. There was no part of her contact or deal with Dumbledore stating she couldn't go places with anyone she or Ginny wanted. However, it was the parents dropping off their daughters with Morgana and Ginny that Mr. Weasley spoke up about when he realised they also had their own tent and better, nearer to the action tickets.

"If I want to buy tickets front row centre so we can see the twat bags smack into the ground I shall," Morgana retorted while rolling her eyes. "And if I want to buy tickets for all of my friends to join me I shall also."

"But who will be a responsible adult," he replied smugly. "Because I sure am not intent on…"

"I guess that leaves me then though I honestly don't think my boss needs supervision for herself or her friends," interrupted a voluptuous auburn haired woman of maybe around thirty five, thirty six with a large chest and holding a tiny pre-teen version of her selves hand. It was uncanny how much the two looked alike, and Morgana knew they were just aunt and niece.

"W-w-who are you anyway?" he asked in surprise.

She laughed breezily. "My name is Charlotte Cooper, Miss Evans's attorney," she replied with a sexy smile on her plump red lips. That made Mr. Weasley gulp as he knew her by reputation and she was very good and dangerous to cross. He had heard Dumbledore grinding his teeth as he seemed to really hate the American lawyer as she made his life miserable when working for Morgana.

Dumbledore had even tried offering her more money to join his side, but she was loyal, and apparently had a sense of justice so that she sided with who she believed in, which was why she wore a Covenant pendant around her neck. Though, Morgana often wondered what the hell she was thinking when she thought about hiring the hot older woman. But she was really good at her job, and not many other attorney's wanted to face her. In fact, she made example of any man to try to get one over on her she was that good a lawyer.

"And this is my niece Abigail, but she prefers to be called Abby. She will be starting Hogwarts come September. We were given tickets and asked to join Miss. Evans and friends for the event.

"So I guess since her 'legal guardian', Mr. Black will have his own tent, and she is technically a free young lady, and I'm sharing with the girls I'll keep them as in check as a gall can," she finished laughing. "Well I believe we should get a move on, yes?"

"Of course," Morgana replied smiling as she moved next to them and offered her hand to Abby. "It's nice to finally meet you babes," she said as the smaller girl timidly took her hand and Morgana kept hold, smiling. "Your aunt talks about her sweet little Abby all the time, I'm sure you and I will become great friends okay?"

She nodded eagerly as she let her aunt go and glompped Morgana's arm when, Shortcake, (Tabitha) glompped her other arm giggling as she stuck her tongue out at Abby causing her to giggle too while Tabitha's best friend Garnet was happy to hold Ginny's hand contently as it was always nice to see her Tabby happy.

Morgana rolled her eyes as she led their large party on wishing that Felicity, Tracy, Daphne, Astoria, and Elizabeth could have joined them, but they had to go with Laurel so hopefully they would see them later as they couldn't go together while they were playing Dumbledore. He needed to be led to believe that they were at least trying to stick to what he wanted even though that would all be thrown out once school started and the 'contract' ended.

However, they did have all of their second years, Luna, Casey, and other friends with them such as Susan and Hannah. Amelia Bones was happy her daughter had been invited as it meant she wouldn't have to worry about keeping an eye on her while working as she did head the Department for Law Enforcement no matter how hard morons like the Minister made her job with their corruption, she did what she could.

Morgana had zoned out a little when they reached the site managers hut: a Mr. Roberts or something, and he was making Mr. Weasley nervous by asking questions about what was going on as some idiots had tried paying him with giant golden coins. What was the world coming to when wizards were stupid enough to not realise that different people had different currencies.

Morgana laughed as she moved forward smirking, she let Abby and Tabby go. "We're all a bunch of sadists and this is a worldwide cult event where we 'summon' up dark spirits and shit hoping to rule the world. If you have a fucking problem you can bitch off because I don't give a flying fuck, got it?"

Morgana asked the last rolling her emerald green eyes, and running electric around her right hand. He flinched back whimpering in fear. "Good little doggy, now if you'll excuse us!"

She reclaimed Tabs and Abs and began walking away with everyone following. Though, her girls were thinking what she did funny, and Mr. Weasley looking pale and scared. The fact was Morgana wasn't planning on hurting anyone, but the man would hopefully get the clue that he needed to shut up or he would get hurt, especially if talking to the wrong sort. From observation, Morgana knew he was married and likely had children, she was protecting them too and she was sure at least Ginny and other's realised that, even those slightly annoying Weasley twins knew her well enough to look beneath the surface of this she does 'wrong' to see the right beyond.

"Miss. Evans I wish you would show a little restraint," Miss. Cooper said after a few moments but otherwise was smiling in amusement. She was an observant woman and saw what Morgana did, so it was the right move to make the man keep his trap shut.

Ginny sighed in annoyance as she sat down at one of the many bench sets that came with their all girls tent next to her girlfriend Morgana as her brothers, (minus the twins as one glare was all that was needed to set them straight), complained about her, and her friends (sisters) supposedly performing blatant acts of magic as Miss. Cooper with the assistance of Garnet, (her mother having taught her) cooking on the huge gas (muggle) barbecue.

However, Ginny let a small smirk line her lips as she watched her dad cooking, or should she say burning some sausages on an open fire. He had taken over an hour to set the fire fumbling with match after match (seemingly enjoying himself) before Morgana got pissed off and surprisingly snatched the match book from him and without any powers used one match and his fire was going and his pride was handed a major defeat; it was hilarious. One would think that with his obsession with muggle stuff he would take note that they had almost perfected turning a camping trip into a luxury vacation.

Thinking of fire Ginny felt like pouting as she had made sure to invite Valkyrie to the Quidditch world Cup, but she had some work to do with that skeleton guy or something. She had apparently had to fight some losers that wanted to resurrect or call forth or something, some evil dark and ancient gods to take over the world, thankfully they won, but she had some more douche bags to beat up. But anyway, Val had her phone number so if she needed some power-house magic that Willow girl could be there to help out as she was really smart too.

"Hey, Hermione," hissed Ron suddenly gaining her attention as she sat on the grass chatting, (and discussing some creature she didn't believe existed) with Luna and Cassandra, and being stumped with the 'muggles don't believe in us but we exist' line. It was amusing to see Hermione in an element of illogical discussion and for once giving it thought.

Hermione looked over to Ron in surprise, most likely because he still barely talked to her since she had 'at first' sided with Morgana. Though, Ginny thought that Ron thought that she had been too scared to do the 'right' thing and side against Morgana, but her newfound 'allegiance' didn't mean she had to be nice to Ron or pretend to like him.

"Why are you just sitting there talking to Loony Lovegood and her freak of a best friend? I would've thought you would speak out against these idiots for using magic."

Hermione frowned and barely managed to keep from hexing him for talking like that about good people who had finally accepted her. "I believe you shouldn't speak like that about my friends. Do you forget your manors? Though I do remember you not having any!" she asked and stated in reply but awaited no answer. "Anyway, they unlike you can carry a conversation, and second. The barbecue is a muggle convenience and uses no magic you moron. If you hadn't noticed because your nose was so far up your rear, the muggle world has advanced far beyond swords and armour."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh with Morgana and the other girls as he burnt bright red and turned away mumbling under his breath about Dumbledore or something. Ginny had never known anyone could feel that much embarrassment. Just moments ago he felt so sure of himself and full of confidence. It amused her to feed his feelings of inadequacy so that maybe, one day, he would see he was as total dick and minion, and in that lost everything before he had anything.

"Hey sis, you'll let Fred and I join you and your friends for dinner, right?" George suddenly asked hopefully.

Ginny couldn't help but snort and roll her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous," she answered dashing their hope and gestured over to where Sirius and Remus had set up their tent and had proclaimed and set up a small charcoal barbecue. "You are both on the same list as them. Tolerable males. So if you want something prepared reasonably well, I suggest you go and see them as father has not even thought to bring any cooking implements."

The twins sighed and moved over to Remus and Sirius looking hopeful at all the many burgers being finished and the buns and cheese slices. "We hear ya boys," Sirius spoke laughingly. "Pull up a piece of grass," he said and Ginny could tell the twins were relieved, especially looking at what her father was making. "Damn, I don't have a clue what's up with those girls but Lily would have loved Morgana to bits. I still can't believe how violent she is, she most certainly gets it from her mother's side of the family."

He started while Ginny giggled as a spark landed just between his legs. "Escaped convict say what?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow, which caused some other girls to snicker as he began shaking his hands in defence while Remus and the twins instantly shimmied away from him as they wanted nothing to do with that.

"I, I, I was just saying how much you take after your mother," he answered nervously. "A, and how brilliant your mother was, and how much I respected her as a strong and independent woman."

Morgana grinned. "That's what I thought you said," she agreed as the other girls burst out laughing.

"Morgana, now is that anyway to treat your godfather?" Ginny asked her through her laughter in a joking tone.

She just rolled her emerald eyes. "If he was a really good godfather he would have broken out of Azkaban years ago and murdered Dumbledore for us all. It would have done the world a big favour."

"Well if I knew what he was up to I would have," he agreed.

"Why do you hate Dumbledore so much?" Ginny's eldest brother, Bill suddenly asked. "Dumbledore's a great man and he does anything for everyone."

Oh shit this wasn't going to end well. Nope, Morgana was deathly serious if she was actually out of her seat, and Ginny groaned as Bill foolishly stood to return her glare. Though her eyes sparked, Ginny wasn't surprised to see Bill flinch, and she can now sense his doubt about confronting her.

"Oh really… is that… so?" she asked slowly as she took two steps forward before stopping. He took half step back as he nodded his head. "He is the reason I am who I am, so I suppose on this front I shall thank him." Ginny was surprised at her words but she could feel her hate bubbling hotter than ever, darker, and fiercer. "However, who would you blame if right now I murdered your little brother Charlie?"

The moment she asked him she moved and Charlie's hand grabbed at her wrist as her right hand wrapped tightly around his neck and he began struggling to breathe, and was trying to pull her off but she was much too strong. Ginny felt a little sorry for Charlie as he hadn't said anything, and she also had to hide her smile as she fed on his fear as neither of Ginny's two eldest brothers had believed that Morgana was as powerful and dangerous as they had been told until then.

"Let him go!" Arthur Weasley suddenly demanded as he, Ron, and Percy joined Bill with their wands out while Morgana just smirked and everyone else watched, or in the case of Miss. Cooper watched while continuing to prepare their meals, unconcerned with events unfolding around her.

"Oh, then if William shall not answer my question, maybe you shall," Morgana asked smugly. "If I kill Charlie and Dumbledore's the cause of my suffering. The suffering that makes me the tough and vicious bitch I am today, who will you blame?"

"You," he hissed out. "We all have our own minds!"

She just laughed. "That's correct. Even the vilest of creatures has a choice. Sometimes that vile creature might have a moment of compassion for the enemy, or the human whose blood it had been willing to consume. That creature may feel pity as they watch their pray beg, but for every one person spared another hundred have died.

"However, even the best of mankind can fall and do bad things," she continued shrugging. "Be it through anger, or perhaps revenge… or worse still, perhaps they do some bad things because they think they have to, for some greater good in this world? But then they may entrap themselves in someone's all-consuming hate, and eventually they will meet a terrible end for never thinking about that person's happiness. Some people think too much about the well-being of the many that they don't realise that individuals make them up. Hurt an individual, and then another, and another, and eventually they will come together, gathered victims, and they will stop the monster!"

"You don't know anything," Mr. Weasley spat out angrily. "Albus did what he did for the greater good of the wizarding world…"

Sparks danced across Morgana as she glared. "I don't give a shit about your fucked up little backwater society!" she hissed causing him to flinch back. "You know nothing, even now. If what he did was good why fear me? If what he did was good why was I beaten by those who had custody of me until I was eight and thrown out on the streets? YOU KNOW FUCK ALL BUT HOW TO EAT DUMBLEDORE'S SHIT!"

And with that she threw Charlie to his dad's feet where he chocked and gasped for breath. "No caring person would condone my treatment to any child you poor excuse for a human. I will stop this whole world from turning to the monster!"

Morgana then turned and walked to the barbecue and grabbed a plat of burgers before heading off with a few sparks still sprinkling her body. "Ginny, come on because I will end up killing the bastards if we don't go somewhere else."

Ginny hopped out of her seat. "See you guys in a bit," she muttered to their friends as she followed after her girlfriend.

"Ginny you're not going anywhere with that crazy…" her dad trailed off, forgetting that she was by law and lore Morgana's sister now. She turned back smirking to see someone had bound and gagged her dad leaving him on the floor while a wide range of curses hit the other four knocking them out in moments as they floored the monsters minions.

Ginny shrugged with a smile as she reached Morgana, and took a burger, munching as she did. They didn't talk as they finished off the plate before Ginny magicked it away as it was only paper, and held her hand as they happily explored ass Morgan's bad moods didn't tend to last very long.

They had been wandering for about forty minutes when they came across a whole bunch of foreigners standing in a circle and chanting about something, which made Ginny realise that she should perhaps learn some translation magic. Though by the look on Morgana's face she already learnt some as she waved her wand at them and Ginny could understand… well kind of understand. The less common, larger words were still lost on her, but she supposed with time they would come.

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Kill her!"

"Kill him!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

The chanting continued with jeers and cheers as Morgana helped herself and Ginny squeeze through to the front. Though Ginny did notice a few guys fall down and not get up. She almost gasped as they reached the front and could see the fight as a beautiful young woman (maybe in her early twenties) with long flowing creamy blonde hair, wearing black leather zippered top with red lace up the front with the zipper stopping short enough to show skin and cleavage of her huge bust. She wore a loose short leather skirt with crimson belt showing off her long smooth creamy legs, and shin high black leather boots and a cloak with hood and with crimson inner lining, and a jagged torn look at the bottom.

The beautiful woman's bright forest green (almost luminous green) eyes glared at the huge hairy man in front of her, baring sharp looking canines. The man wore raggedy clothes and reminded them of a tramp. If a tramp looked like a gorilla had been doing the nasty with a person.

However, Ginny startled as the woman seemed to just flitter, leaving a red and black trail as she moved at speeds Ginny could never imagine being able to, and sending the giant of a man/thing flying and crashing down with a yelp of pain before he got up roaring in anger.

Ginny was feeling a little worried about the young woman and got a shock as she suddenly looked at her as the man charged her. Her bright red lips curved upwards into a wicked smile as her fist crashed into the giant man's gut causing him to scream as Ginny could hear bones snapping.

"Spiritus!" the young blonde whispered to the air and suddenly a huge gust blew out and picked the 'man' up. The crowd split as he sailed through and cracked his head on a tree and landing unconscious. However, the young woman's eyes never left Ginny's when she was declared the winner by some bald guy, and as he asked whether there was anyone else willing to face the deadly and beautiful 'Evangeline A.K. McDowell', Ginny blinked, and then Evangeline was practically curled around Ginny; her nose buried in her neck, inhaling, with her fingers holding her still around my waist. She was a vampire, but not like the soulless monster that the Slayer usually dealt with; this one was something else entirely.

"You smell so alluring," she whispered in Ginny's ear as she took another deep breath. Ginny shuddered at the pleasant feel of her cool lips barely touching her skin, and her pleasantly frosty breath. Ginny had been shocked and awed by the sound of her voice as she had never heard such a beautiful, soft voice before, or such a really English accent. She sounded as if she should be living in a British palace in London or something. "So delectable, and what a mind, I could feel your gift reading me. Do you find my emotions… tasty?"

Ginny was almost as surprised Evangeline could sense her ability to read emotions as much as she was that Morgana hadn't attacked her yet and put her in her place. Ginny could practically feel the anxious, and in some cases worried stares from the crown when she heard Morgana finally speak up sounding royally pissed off, though not next to Ginny where she had been.

"HEY!" she cried out in annoyance gaining everyone's attention, and they all looked over to see her standing in the middle of the ring wearing her dark blue hipster combats and pocket belt with black tee that showed off her tone tummy, and black boots, with dark blue jacket left open, and fingerless mettle plated gloves. She had been wearing a black summer dress before that she had looked so very yummy in. Even Ginny wasn't told how Morgana changed so fast, but she had been looking up how so that she could gloat that she found out for herself, even though Ginny knew that was what Morgana encouraged so she could grow in knowledge and power like she encouraged from all their sisters, her especially.

"Eva, right?" Morgana asked the blonde vimpiress, and Ginny almost laughed at the blondes cute eye twitch at the nickname. "Are you going to leave MY Ginevra alone and fight me or are you going to continue sniffing her all day like a dog in heat?"

Evangeline growled and flittered forward, standing opposite Morgana, smirking. "Are you sure you can afford it?" she asked snootily. "One hundred galleons for your chance at me little girl, but I guess the chance at five thousand is quite alluring, yes?"

"OK, sounds fair enough," Morgana agreed. "But I don't have that kind of cash with me."

"Oh, well…" she began in thought as she looked at Ginny, smirking before back to Morgana. "Perhaps you can put up your sweet red haired girlfriend?" she asked as her small pink tongue licked out over her crimson lips.

Morgana shrugged while Ginny grimaced wondering what the hell she was thinking. "Sure thing," she agreed before turning to the bald man. Ginny just internally sigh. She had faith, after all, Morgana did beat a hell goddess after all. "Hurry up before the fucking Quidditch starts douche fuck!" she said glaring at him.

The ref nodded quickly as Eva added in her glare too. "Okay, fight!" he was quick to shout out and Eva flittered. She reappeared knocking Morgana off her feet and grabbing her ankles before throwing her into the air about one hundred meters causing the crowd to gasp while Eva snickered looking as if that was all she needed to defeat Morgana; as if.

However, Morgan righted herself in air and a huge static clap erupted as a circle of electromagnetic energy shot from her, and Eva barely had time to look up in shock as she was hit and went flying back screaming as her hair frizzed up from the electricity.

Eva dizzily got back to her feet as Morgana landed on hers in a crouch before standing with a smirk. "The name's Morgana… I'm the Empress of Lightning, and Queen of the Covenant!" she declared, causing many gasps as people moved back, away as the two girls squared off.

"Well; I thought I wouldn't be beat," she retorted nervously as a new queen wouldn't come to light without having the power that other witches would want to follow. "But just because you're good at lightning magic and tricks doesn't mean you'll…"

She trailed off with wide eyes as Morgana moved in with a right fist sparking following through with a left, both hitting her beautiful face and causing her to cry out in pain as she stumbled back a few paces.

Then Morgana shot forward and back flipped. Her sparking toes hit Eva's chin knocking her back and to the ground before Morgana threw a ball of blue lightning and landed. Eva had just barely picked herself up before she was hit in an electric explosion.

It only took a few moments for the smoke to clear but when it did it left a burnt and dazed little girl in its place, looking just like a ten year old version of Eva, only really adorable. It took Ginny a moment to come to terms that it really was her as the ref reluctantly handed over Morgana's money and she victory danced over to her opponent to gloat a little.

"H-hey that is so not fair," the tiny girl declared angrily as she shook her head clear. "I didn't know you could just throw lightning around like that… give that back!" she demanded (she was now just beyond cute) as she jumped at the sack of cash but Morgana laughed and moved it out of the way and caught the girl by her arm, holding her off her feet, knowing the little vampire wasn't evil or anything by her attitude, which was more spoilt and arrogant than anything darker.

"Na-ah little girl," Morgana replied in amusement. "You didn't declare what you can do, so I believe I won fair and square. Anyway I think my Ginevra might like you so I'll tell ya what Eva. If you play nice and come with us if you're good she might let you have a taste if you want. As long as you're careful not to hurt her," she said as she carried the girl in her arms now (Ginny thought she would be too heavy for her, or any normal person to carry so effortlessly), and Ginny followed out of the parting, fearful crowd.

"Whoa, it was bad enough when the crazy vampire turned up," some random guy said as they were heading back to their tent, and Morgana let Eva drop to the ground to walk for herself.

"Yeah, and now some crazy lightning throwing Queen, what is the world coming too!" another nameless guy said when Ginny started as an emotionless bright green haired young woman had taken her hand and began walking with them. She was quite a looker. Her eyes were purple, and her ears pointed and long up the sides of her head ending a little above. She was also wearing a tan and lavender kimono though Ginny noticed she wasn't wearing anything on her small feet.

"Oh there you are Chachamaru," Eva suddenly said looking behind her at Ginny and the green haired woman (girl, she didn't look that old, maybe sixteen, seventeen at the most).

"Yes Master!" she agreed in a soft monotone voice, though it was also polite and too had that English accent to it. However, as she spoke and looked towards Eva (still holding Ginny's warm hand in her soft, warm(ish) hand) she felt just a jolt, almost unnoticeable but it was there… love. Though, the emotion disappeared seconds later.

"Morgana! Ginevra!" Eva said gesturing to each of them. "This is my servant Chachamaru," she introduced them.

"It is a pleasure," Chachamaru replied with a slight bow before continuing her attention onto Ginny with a curious expression. "It appears my Master has taken a liking to you and your blood. It has been so long since my Master has taken much of an interest in anything, I thank you."

"Err, thanks I guess," Ginny replied nervously as they neared their campsite.

Morgana laughed looking back at them with a smirk. "So, Chacha, you and Eva will be joining us for the match, I still have quite a few spare tickets for our section."

"Why thank you, that is most kind of you," she replied in that same polite monotone.

"No problem," she answered. "After all it's going to be cool. Eva here can probably teach my girls a few things about magic, being an immortal mage and all, and I can sense she has lived for a while longer than me."

Eva looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why exactly would I want to do that?"

"Oh well," Morgana began in thought. "It's just that we plan on kicking some major league Dumbledore worshippers ass in the near future, and hopefully rid the world of the old bastard forever."

"Well, all you needed to say is you plan on over throwing the bigot Dumbledork," she retorted smirking smugly. "That foolish old man preaches about tolerance and crap and all of the 'Light' love him for it, but the bastard has never gone out on a limb and actually tried to amend the laws he's supposedly against. And the way he looks at people even creeps me out and I'm a vampire."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Ginny couldn't help but interrupt. "I-it's because of his legilimency. Though, all of our girls have, or are learning occlumency to stop him."

"That is good news is it not Master," Chachamaru said-monotone. "This way when you begin teaching them they shall either have the art down or at the least a basic understanding for you to assist them into mastery."

"Yes, Chachamaru," she agreed nodding with a small smirk and dark gleam in her eyes. "And when they are finished with mental protection I shall be perfectly capable of teaching them to defeat the sexist-Merlin wannabe," she laughed.

Morgana laughed too. "That's what I called him."

 **0oo00oo0**

"Hmm, Eva, what kind of vampire are you anyway, no poof-ee in the sunlight?" Morgana asked as she looked the girl over while they were back at camp ignoring the losers from the next tent over as they talked to some other ministry losers.

She snorted and turned up her nose while the other girls had crowded around her and Charamaru, fascinated with their new friends.

"As if those things hold a candle to my brilliance!" she retorted smugly, "not only do I have a soul but I can do everything they can't and a lot more. I am one of the most powerful mage on the planet after all!"

"Wow, her accent is so adorable!" Casey couldn't stop herself.

"Hey!" the small vampire said glaring at the girl while she covered her mouth, embarrassed with her outburst.

"She is really adorable, though," Ginny whispered in Luna's ear while Luna nodded in agreement and the small vampire pout glared at the pair while some other girls were giggling, but at least these girls weren't 'that' crazy, she hoped. Or maybe she hoped they were. After all 'those' girls were kind of amusing, and amusing for an immortal was a must.

"So this is Morgana Potter?"

"Evans!" she corrected as they turned to the interloper. It was a young woman with dark brown hair hanging to her shoulders with pink highlights in the tips, and dark Egyptian caramel skin. She was dressed in tight blue jeans and a white tee firming to her chest, and white trainers on her feet. Mr. Weasley stood behind with some other ministry officials watching in trepidation, but he should know that a pretty young woman like her would be welcomed by the Queen of the Covenant.

"Right," she agreed with a smile and strange twinkle in her dark brown eyes while offering her hand, "I am Elis Guild, builder of the Firebolt racing broom and CEO of Firebrand… I've been hearing some… interesting things about you. I can say I totally understand your hate for Dumbledore. Who would like him except for his worship-monkey's?" she asked while ignoring the few people behind her that took offence but chose not to speak up in the old man's defence proving her point, but more importantly she was a very powerful woman and was with Morgana to add to that intimidation factor. Firebrand actually had been sponsoring the US quidditch team but they were knocked out, but Firebolt sponsored the whole World Cup now.

Morgana shrugged as she took the woman's hand, shaking it, "Yes, I couldn't have put it much better myself," she agreed. "And wow, the Firebolts creator is smoking, you're working those jeans," she said still holding her hand and gently twirling her while she grinned.

"Thanks," she said laughing as she stepped back a little as Morgana let her hand go. "You should see some of the people around here. They have no sense of style. There was this old guy earlier who was wearing a flowery dress with these law guys trying to get him to put on some slacks," she said. She had a Southern US accent that Morgana enjoyed, and she broke the hill-billy stereotype finely.

Morgana and the other girls snickered, only Chachamaru found no humour but she was a powerful living marionette, maybe she had some emotions somewhere, and Ginny would be determined to find them for her so she could express her humour and love.

"I would have probably encouraged him!" Morgana completed with a crafty smile that brought so much mischief that the Weasley-tent-errs grimaced. Even the extra ministry employees had been warned about Morgana's power and control, and they also knew that messing with the head of the covenant wasn't worth the trouble, especially as they saw her kill Snape herself.

"Oh, I did!" Elis said with a smirk, looking back behind her it seemed that the ministry officials she was with didn't appreciate her sense of humour. Mr. Weasley and the others looked like they were biting their tongues or else say something bad about Morgana and her girls in front of important people who she likely had some power over because of her positions. And it didn't bode well for them that she was effortlessly making friends with Firebrands CEO while they were looked down on for being light wizards, not that Elis looked at dark wizards any differently. She tended not to believe in tripe like they did as it was too much bother. She would leave stuff like good and evil for comic books, TV, video games, books, and movies where they belonged.

"Oh, hey Charlotte!" she said as she turned back as she noticed the lawyer sitting to one side with some of the younger girls she had been chatting with, likely teaching them something interesting, "so this was why you dropped me as your client. Bigger fish to piss on? Or something like that. It's been a few months now hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. And you know it!" Morgana's solicitor agreed smugly. "But it is nice to see you Elis."

"You too," she replied as she turned back to Morgana. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Morgana. I hope to see you again in the future. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat?" she suggested with a wink, expecting Morgana to blush, but she didn't, instead opting to blow her a kiss, which caused her to light up a little instead.

Elis was startled a moment later as Morgana was in her arms, holding her, pulling her around her and raised her left hand. Morgana's hand sparked with a massive current and the dirty orange spell shattered into it and Morgana pushed it to the side where it smashed harmlessly into the floor. There were men and women in black suits apparating in seconds later with wands out. They obscured Morgana's view of any potential attackers while she shook off the pins and needles from blocking some powerful magic.

"Neat trick!" Evangeline said with an impressed nod, "making a polarised electromagnetic field, which acted as a barrier between you and the spell."

Morgana nodded feeling miffed that these people got in her way but checked over the older woman, "are you okay?" she asked.

Elis nodded quickly, awed, breathing heavily. "I guess most of those rumours I've heard about you aren't all fake. I've been getting death threats since the Firebolt was chosen for the Quidditch World Cup as standard over the new Stratus Breach, and the Nimbus 3000. I thought nothing of it, but my shareholders arranged some bodyguards-."

"Useless bodyguards!" Eva said as she looked them over while they bristled with annoyance with her comment, "I am Evangeline A. K. McDowell!" she said, which surprisingly stopped some of the hostility and replaced it with trepidation and fear as they had likely heard of her and the little fanged mouth clued them in that this wasn't a normal child. "Good, now you people can all leave, and if Morgana is OK with it we shall be all the protection Miss. Guild will need, and that guy there has the scent of strong magic on him, and if I'm not mistaken works for Nimbus. It did seem unlikely that Stratus would be this prissy rather than trying better with the Stratus Breaker I heard about!" she said pointing to a very shifty looking bodyguard.

They all turned to him and he went to run, only to scream and fly several yards across the dirty ground, bouncing to a stop, sparking with blue his body twitched.

Morgana lowered her sparking right hand as she flicked the sparks away and turned to her new dark skinned beauty and mock bowed, "If you would do the Covenant the honour of joining us for the World Cup Finals, you can fire the incompetent bodyguards who don't seem to vet their new recruits."

Elis turned to them while aurors had turned up, getting the picture and taking the downed man away, "you're all fired. I believe I shall be safer in their capable hands than yours," she said before turning to Morgana while the bodyguards left with their tails between their legs.

Elis give Morgana a slight bow. "It shall be my pleasure My Lady," she readily accepted with a grin as she joined the girls, on a seat next to a red head while a cute little Asian girl sitting on the grass cuddled her right leg, she patted the sweeties head while she was getting introductions.

"This is Garnet!" the red haired girl sitting next to her introduced the sweet girl while she smiled up at her. "I'm Ginevra Evans, but you can call me, Ginny!" she introduced herself, shaking her new friend's hand. The world was about to change, and the horror on Ginny's father's face made it all worthwhile as she used her new name loudly and proudly. "And yes technically I am Morgana's sister. But I do hope to get to know your fine arse better!" she said, laughingly trying to Americanise, and knowing she did a bad job of it but Elis laughed along with her.

In Manhattan Glory was resting on the couch flipping through the news channels. Nothing mentioned a daemon or alien, so she took that as a good sign, but she didn't like the thought of these Men in Black her new ward had told her about. She wasn't sure she was ready to give up the comfort and love of her adorable charge, but she knew that was what was right. She had to get the girl home to her family.

"Miss. Glory I'm finished with the shower!" The blue skinned girl called as she exited a room to the side of the lounge of their apartment with a white towel wrapped around her hair and a matching bathrobe to hide her cute little body and helping her dry.

"Tallee!" she said smiling softly at the girl and patting the spot next to her.

Tallee didn't hesitate as she claimed her spot and snuggled up to the ex-hell-goddesses side, warm and content. It had been a shocker that her saviour was a former evil god, but she had seen enough weird stuff that when she was shown magic that she couldn't not believe. It made her wonder whether there were people from her planet that could perform magic too.

Glory smiled at her Tallee and cuddled the girl as she enjoyed the comfort as much as the girl did, and she smelt really nice after her shower. "If we go to these… Men in Black, would they get you home?" she asked as she had kept the girl for long enough she knew that it was the right thing, to get her home.

"Oh, yes, yes they would Miss. Glory!" she readily agreed, "but-but I wouldn't want to leave you all alone."

Glory couldn't help but kiss the girls head as she was falling in love and didn't know whether she liked the feeling or not yet. But it seemed to make it harder for her not to be selfish as she realised love seemed to be a hard emotion attached to so many others but ultimately she wanted what was best for her girl.

"Let's get you home," she said. "You can always return after you're older and look me up… well if you can find me!"

"A-are you sure? I don't think M.I.B deal with demonic things. That's probably out of their derestriction," she said sheepishly.

"Then let's just leave that bit out shall we?" she asked with a slight laugh when she suddenly moved as the door exploded down, grabbing Tallee and moving her back and away as she grabbed her gun from the open kitchen sideboard, flipping the safety off she aimed it just as several men wearing green military uniforms burst in with automatic weapons trained on them.

Glory hated the man as soon as he walked in. He was a smug bastard wearing a suit. From what she understood of the M.I.B, she would know the moment they drew a weapon who they were as they used advanced alien technology and reversed engineered weapons.

These men held normal mortal weapons that she could buy quite easily if she didn't steal them first. Then she knew that M.I.B did not wear military gear either.

These people were not M.I.B, as they would also be more discreet, and would have knocked on the door as normally cops would have unless they knew what she was. It was just a matter of who they were hunting, Glory or her ward, but if it wasn't her ward, they sure would be now if they were daemon hunters looking at her they wouldn't make a distinction between alien and daemon.

"Oh my, the blonde woman has balls!" the man in the suit commented laughingly. "Now just step aside and relinquish custody of that thing and we'll leave you in peace."

Glory snorted rudely. "No. You leave our apartment. Leave the city, and go and fuck yourselves and I won't put you all down!"

"Don't be foolish girl!" the man ordered coldly sneering at the blue skinned child. "We just want the alien!"

"Yeah, well… not going… too…" she trailed off as he started barking out his laugh, growling as his skin turned a rotten grey and he grew fangs within his mouth. "I wouldn't have had to devour her if her father hadn't been killed by those foolish humans… he went bad… well not today anyway. She's so rare, maybe the last of her species as mine has finally made the delicious morsels a feast to remember. Your world will be next, but we didn't want humans to start disappearing too much just yet or we might have to deal with the M.I.B too soon!"

Glory looked back at Tallee as the girl had tears pouring from her eyes while she shook in horror before she turned back, raging. The feeling in her chest felt terrible. This was what it was like, to find out so many innocent people had been killed. To feel sympathy. To feel such a deep love for someone she felt their pain.

Her young wards whole planet had become one huge table for a superior race. She wouldn't let this monster get away with hurting her ward, and she would teach young Tallee, make her stronger, teach her magic, so that one day she could get her justice.

"News flash bastard!" Glory hissed. "I'm not quite human!" she spat out and she moved faster than a normal slayer would in her rage. She had so much adrenaline pumping through her veins making her stronger. The man/thing watched as she broke all of his men, ripping them apart, proving her superior strength and giving in to her slayer instinct. She was dripping in blue blood as she stalked her final prey with cold stormy eyes.

He stepped back, eyes wide, frantic with horror. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She wasn't the prey; he was.

"I am not prey by design!" she snarled as if reading his thoughts while he ran out of places to move back to, his back hit the wall. Neither herself as a hell-god or a slayer was prey; they were killers. They remorselessly killed whether good or evil. It was just now she knew how it was to be inferior, she knew she could protect her young ward, just like Buffy would have, just like Morgana would have. They would have put the fear of earth into them, as she would this monster.

The man had no choice and attacked. However, it took less than a moment for him to lose his head as she tore it clean from his neck just as two women burst in through the broken open door; a young black woman with long smooth loose black hair, and a white woman, older with her greying black hair tied up in a tight knot. They were both wearing expensive black suits carrying silver guns with blue glowing strips to each side. The grey man's head rolled to the floor with horror written in its dying expression, stopping by their feet.

"Oh, Tallee," Glory whimpered a moment later as she turned to her beautiful girl. Her baby-girl was sobbing in her arms moments later while she cuddled her for all she was worth without hurting her.

"K?" the black woman asked as she felt terrible for the girl as they had been listening in before they decided to interfere. It was just a shocker that the blonde woman wasn't all talk, and that she was a dangerous person, not to be trifled with, and she protected the blue skinned cutie.

The older woman said nothing as she pulled out a comm. device and an older man appeared on the screen, "the Gredamechs have committed mass genocide on the planet Segeryarna just as reported by our network. They plan to devour our planet next."

"On it!" the man on the line said. "We'll have them rounded up and deported straight away! What about the girl?"

"She'll be okay!" she said watching the two with a small sad smile as that child was lucky to have found someone to look out for her. "I think I will take that vacation. I think I've found myself a replacement!"

Glory looked to her from where she was comforting her girl.

"Let's go!" K said before looking to the black woman, "J, have their belongings brought to HQ would you," she said before Glory lifted Tallee and carried her after this, K.

"Ah man, I don't want a new partner!" J complained but she did have to admire that girl's kickassitude as she didn't even use her gun. "That is one hot blonde you do not want to piss off! Though, I think I might like having her for a partner, I guess-well she can't be any worse than K-," she finished off just as the clean-up crew arrived.

 **0oo00oo0**

Within the United States of America, in the State of California Faith finally arrived in Heatherfield. She took longer than she thought she would have. Not only was California a huge state (luckily she was given funding from Morgana) but she came across a few daemons and whatnot and had no choice but to vanquish them before too many more innocent people became snacks.

However, maybe she should have been a bit faster as the city was smoking with explosions and-well she wasn't sure what had been going on for the last week or so, but she did know that the city appeared to have disappeared from the map, GPS or paper, which was another reason it took so long as they had to walk from the nearest village.

"What's going on… are we there yet?" the annoyingly bubbly and optimistic, yet cute pink haired girl whined while the four other girls sighed.

Faith had found the girls in a huge spot of bother, but luckily managed to destroy that annoying cat thing that gave them their magical powers, but not before saving the blonde girl from a nasty looking beheading (though all be-headings were nasty looking) and destroying some horrible 'witch', or whatever it really was, some kind of daemon or something, and her magical know-how was lacking, so she was thankful that Amy (the previous rat girl) had caught up to her with the help of a thing called a portkey that teleported her from Sacramento or half the girls they had with them now would have been dead if not all of them.

It would have been nice that after the little whatever it was was killed that the girls lost their powers so that they could go home, safe and happy, together, but no such thing was going to happen. They had their powers now, so she had to take them under her wing to be their role model. Well she and Amy did, which was bad for the girls as neither of them were exactly the best role models around, but they would have to do as they were the only role models around.

"It looks like something is seriously wrong!" the blonde girl said in worry. Though they all had magical powers it didn't mean they weren't still aged fourteen and sixteen as she was the oldest of the five girls, slightly role model-ish for the four fourteen year old girls.

"But Mami!" she whined.

"Shut up, Madoka!" the red head stepped up glaring at her coldly. However, a moment later the brunette of the group had a gun to the red heads chin.

"Kyoko!"

"W-whoa, Homura!" she quickly said shaking her hands and stepping back and the girl removed her gun while still staring at her coldly.

"Umm… Miss. Faith, Miss. Amy? Will we ever get back to Japan?" the final girl asked. She had short cut blue hair and like the other girls still wore her school uniform since they dropped back from their magical girl outfits, or as Amy said what were actually called, Barrier-Jackets.

"We don't, know, Sayaka," Amy said while frowning. "You might have been transported here from another reality for all we know during that huge battle. You wouldn't be the first girls, since Tara has that Ellie girl from another Earth to look after, but then as role models go, Tara and Willow are both too 'goodie-two-shoes'."

"And you guys are not quite that good?" Kyoko asked while smirking smugly.

"Not quite," Faith said with a small smile, "but wait until you meet Morgana someday and you'll never understand whether she is good or bad, or whatever. But she would likely go through a hell dimension for her friends and family. The horrible thought is, she would likely come back stronger than ever."

"She's the one who sent you here to find these Guardians?" Mami asked while frowning as faith nodded in agreement. "I see, so she is a very important and powerful person?" she asked while they nodded. "I don't see how this isn't our world. It would be more likely that we were transported through space rather than reality. Could this Queen of the Covenant get us back to Japan so that we could be certain?"

"But maybe this is a blessing?" Amy said, starling them all. "I mean sure, Morgana could pay for you to all get home, but think about it. The things you could learn. The people you could protect, if given the funding, and the support… the training. You guys have some pretty powerful abilities. If you used them to help people, to help save the world…" she shrugged as she looked away.

"I…" Faith continued slowly. "I was chosen by a great mystical power to be a Slayer, so that I could protect people with my strength. I loved this girl who had her own problems she couldn't deal with me. I understand that now. She had so many problems she couldn't let me down gently, or consider being with me; I just added to her burden. And with that I grew bitter, jealous, and did things that I regret to get her attention.

"I think she regrets how she acted too, but while she continued to destroy daemons, I went bad, and I accidentally killed a human. I understand now that it was an accident, but he worked with a big-bad, so he made his bed. But that sent me on a dark spiral, and I lost my mind and hurt the person I loved through my own self-loathing and jealousy. I understand now that I was a bitch, and that I had all this power…-"

"You should have used that power for the people you were supposed to protect from the monsters?" Sayaka interrupted as Faith looked like she lost her thought. She felt bad just saying that as any one of them could lose it and do stupid things, and it didn't take the observant to notice Homura squirming uncomfortably as she had been messing with time, which seemed to be a moot point now as she supposedly lost that ability once her wish was granted and she had finally saved Madoka.

Faith nodded, "yeah, looking back now, I wanted support, and protection. I wanted to be loved. My childhood wasn't very nice… and I was wrong. And though I don't know Morgana very well, I know that she wants to do good in the world even if she has to be tough and hard. But she can't do that without strong people like us to stand up with her against the oppressors of this world."

"Then we have a lot to think about," Homura said, leading her group on they followed behind while she tried to understand how the timeline had changed so drastically with one movement, one change, she didn't understand, who could she talk to about her secrets. She looked to the pink haired girl, the girl she loved more than anyone as she skipped to catch up with her. She was alive, and their threat had passed.

Homura reached out, surprising Madoka as she took her left hand in her right, looking forward she wouldn't look into her friends beautiful eyes through fear of letting go. After a few moments of shock Madoka's hand grasped and tightened around Homura's, holding on tightly as she smiled at her friend and protector, wondering about this new future for them her friend had somehow created.

It didn't take them long to find a barrier into the city. It was a blockade of police cars and other vehicles. There were men and woman of all ages carrying weapons from blades to guns. They were stopped at gun point.

"No one has just walked through the barrier, no one can!" the leader demanded. He was an older man with light brown hair and slightly plumper than healthy. "Who are you and how did you get through from the…-"

"Vampires, captain!"

They were startled as the darkness had crept up on them with twilight. They hadn't realised it was getting that dark.

"Does she mean as in blood drinking soulless monsters?" Kyoto asked hopefully as a wicked grin stretched to her lips while the man nodded in confusion before shielding his eyes as she flashed a bright red before she was standing wearing a crimson top mid-thigh with white ruffled trim cut down the front from mid-stomach with black top underneath attached to a pink skirt. She had black thigh high socks and red shin high boots with white to black sleeves and black ribbon holding her ponytail back and red gem on her chest.

She held a yellow pole with silver blades at each end. She span her lance while a grin stretched to her lips and brownie red eyes alight at the prospect of a fight. "I can't wait. I can kill them, right Faith? They can't be helped, right?"

"Go wild!" she agreed as the girl turned to the charging bumpy-faced vampires and jumped up shooting over the shocked boarder-'keepers' and the several attacking vampires never stood a chance as she sliced them all into dust.

"Your friend has some serious issues," Amy said while the girls all nodded slowly.

"S-she is like… the Guardians?" the man asked in awe. "So… you're here to help them, before it's too late and everyone perishes?" he asked looking to Faith and Amy as they were the oldest.

"Yeah, we're here to help!" Amy chose to say rather than telling them that they just got lucky, it made them feel more secure if they believed they were more organised.

Elsewhere, Will crashed into the ground as a daemon smacked her down while she was in Guardian mode with pixy like wings wearing green and pink with miniskirt. Her crimson hair was covered in sweat and dirt as her green eyes glared up at the horse monster thing that she had been fighting. They weren't as strong as her, but she had fought so many over the past week she was losing strength, and even resting at Hay Lin's place during the day wasn't enough to get their strength up, and that wasn't mentioning the vampires and other assorted evil, and they didn't know where that giant daemon had gone.

She looked up with wide eyes as a horse daemon monster charged at her, flapping its wings, claws reaching out for her when suddenly there was a black handgun on its head just as it was a metre away from ripping Will apart, and in a boom its brains had been splayed out and it crashed to her side.

Will scrambled to her knees as she watched the girl in white black and purple with long black tights as her gun was gone and replaced by a bow. She pulled back the string, and over and over again it materialised an arrow and vaporised horse daemon things.

"Let's go!" Homura ordered, helping Will to her feet. "We have to regroup and amass our strength before these things completely destroy the town!"

"Oh, right!" Will agreed as she had some blood on her lips and was battered, shooting some kind of white electricity as a horse daemon while she followed her new ally, keeping to the back alleys where they met up with a pink haired girl wearing a poufy pink dress while carrying a magical staff.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay, thank you!" Will agreed when she turned as she grimaced as the brunette had lost the magical bow and held a huge long barrelled Gatling gun, firing at flying daemons, shooting them down.

"Umm…" Will mumbled. "Your friend has a serious arsenal of weapons!" she stated the obvious because she couldn't think of anything else to say. It was awesome. She didn't think any magical wielding girl would opt for huge guns to smite her enemies with, and this one was no older than her.

"Y-yeah, she does," Madoka agreed nervously, "but I love everything about her!"

"Madoka, Guardian Girl-."

"Will!"

"-Will, let's get out of here, Mami should have led the others to the other Guardians just fine, there are more of them. We have to leave, right now. It seems these things only come out at night. If we can hold them off till morning we can at least gather our strength and forces and coordinate better."

"That's true!" Will said worriedly as she led her new friends through the back allies. "But we can't leave the town and all communication out doesn't work. I was with my team earlier, but we got separated just before night fell. I hope they're okay!"

"They'll be fine!" Madoka said uncertainly, "Faith and Amy are organising the mortals, and Faith is a Slayer, and Amy is a magician. They're trying to set up a magical comm. so that we can hopefully call for help."

"We've been trying to contact Meridian, but we can't get through! We can't even open a gate to evacuate the town!" Will said as they slid through a narrow alley. "If we can contact Queen Elyon of Meridian we can get reinforcements through the veil and get the defenceless out of Heatherfield!"

"The veil?" they both asked.

"Heatherfield is the entrance to another world, which is hidden by a veil," she said in a hurry, "I don't get how it works, just that it does. It's all kind of magic and confusing!"

"Then we have to get back to Faith and Amy!" Homura commanded coolly. "We have to give them all the information they may need while they try to contact Queen Morgana, or the other Slayer and her witches…-"

"Wait, Queen Morgana?" Will asked as she followed the girls, sneaking through the streets back allies.

"Queen of the Covenant of Witches!" Madoka said quickly while they snuck out to the edge of buildings where gunfire flew into the air along with magic and the remaining Guardians were with the remainder of Madoka's team, protecting innocent people while they evacuated the area and some kind of giant dinosaur was rampaging through the city and no one could stop it.

"NO! MUM!" Will suddenly yelled out in horror as she looked over to see her mother fleeing with other civilians and before the other two could say anything, or try to stop her she blast off, moving faster than she ever had, and stopping a moment later in the way of the monster and her mother. "Get the fuck away!" she roared out, having never been big on cussing it was a first for her friends or mother to hear her actually swear.

Will's eyes lit up as she lost herself in her power and she tore it apart before knocking her mother and the over civilians down as she shot off with a sonic boom. She was alight with blue sparks and her outfit had changed. She no longer had the same wings she did. They were now like a cape of transparent energy, gliding open. She was wearing a long navy blue coat to her ankles. It was thin, and open attached to the black of her short shorts and top that curved with her chest. She wore black half boots and fingerless gloves.

"What the hell happened to Will?" her best friend Irma asked as she landed with Madoka and Homura.

"Don't ask us… it's her power!" Homura said in awe as Will started destroying horse daemon after horse daemon like a girl possessed, in a raging temper with white laser-like beams from her hands, tearing through them.

On the ground Will's mother watched as her baby girl wasn't such a baby any more as she ripped into her enemy. It was nice that her baby was well and good, but now she worried more, but that did explain all of the secrets and lies if her daughter was a secret superhero; she almost fainted thinking about it.

But ultimately she couldn't have been any prouder.

Homura moved quickly to Faith and Amy where they were trying to set up some magical communications. "Heatherfield is sitting on top of some kind of gate to another world called Meridian. These Guardians seem to be on good terms with the queen. If you cannot contact the covenant, contact Meridian!"

"Good call!" Amy agreed.

Meanwhile a cute blonde girl with her hair tied into a plat was board sitting on her throne doing nothing, thinking of her friends and how much she missed her human friends when a ripple burst open in front of her and she perked up as two black haired young woman appeared in the ripple.

"I expected the queen to have been older!" Faith said.

"Morgana isn't much older than her!" Amy replied smugly.

"Good point!" Faith agreed turning back to the young queen. "You are Elyon, right?" Faith asked while the blonde girl nodded slowly, confused. "Good, right, we're in Heatherfield using sorcery to communicate. The city is over run with daemons and we need to evacuate the civilians somewhere!"

Elyon's eyes widened in horror as she remembered the Earth was also her home, and the Earth had protected her, so it was time Meridian protected some humans.

"Very well!" she quickly agreed as she saw some Guardians and some other girls in the background fighting out in the open, and Will had seemingly transcended her power. "I shall try to tear open the veil big enough to get all of the humans out of the city, but it may take an hour or two!"

"Thanks!"

 ** **0oo00oo0****

"Yea...! Look at that bitch hit dirt!" Morgana couldn't help but scream out, whooping with her beautiful sisters and Elis, a hopeful new member of the covenant. She couldn't help but be amused as Eva was sitting up close to her and Ginny also screaming out in pleasure at seeing the Irish keeper smash his face into the ground-well even the little vamp saw how fun that was-well to watch anyway.

It was impossible to help but be disappointed. Morgana was a much better Seeker than this guy was. Though, that Bulgarian Seeker was pretty good his tells were so easy. Anyway, from Morgana's point of view all the Irish Seeker needed to do was keep the Bulgarian minger away from the Snitch. He didn't need it.

It boggled the mind at the stupidity of some people-especially magical people. It was a sport, and all sports had some strategic merit, and that went double for those with league points.

Considering how far behind Bulgaria was, they would have to catch the Snitch with a three hundred and forty point lead to win by just ten points, which looking at how lame their Chasers were compared to Irelands-well, that wasn't likely. After all the Irish team had such a point advantage because of their Chasers, even if they could use a better seeker.

Shaking that thought away Morgana looked back to the pitch, seeing those Veela women dancing about mocking the leprechauns-there was no need to guess whose mascots were whose even if she hadn't seen them come flying down. Though, those Veela were smoking when not like throwing fireballs about and looking like crows, literally. She had to stop some of her girls killing themselves to impress the Veela. She would have to remember that a cute flock of veela in the covenant would be a must to help her girls relieve some stress.

Morgana bet that douche bag Ronald loved the leprechauns though, when they dropped all of that 'gold' into the crowds. Though, honestly that was dangerous, they could have hurt a little kid. She just hoped she was there to see the greedy look on Ronald's face disappear when the gold just upped and faded away in a few hours as leprechaun gold wasn't real.

Though, it looked unlikely as neither Seeker was ever likely to find the Snitch. The match had been going on for over five hours now and some of her girls had even taken naps snuggled up together looking just too adorable, especially Abby, Tabby, and Garnet. They were just too freaking cute as they were fast bestest friends.

"Peanuts, popcorn, hot dogs, sodas!"

A young man called out as he was with two young women and another young man seemingly only a few years out of school. They were walking by their private section carrying a large, (though probably magic light) tray each strapped around their necks and waists, each containing many of the mentioned confectioneries.

"Over here!" Ginny called out licking her lips having moaned about being thirsty just moments ago, and Morgana was suspicious about that. "I want a lemon soda!" she said handing over some money she happily took from one of the girls (as she didn't have anything smaller than a galleon) to one of the young women and getting a giant sized drink she could share with some of her friends while other girls also grabbed giant sodas, and others sweets, or popcorn in huge buckets, enough to feed and water them all just fine.

"I can't believe two days... two freaking days!" Eva grumbled in annoyance, later, two days later. "The players are starting to get bored let alone me! I always knew this came could in theory go on forever- like cricket or baseball-but I've never seen one last more than eight hours before."

"Oh really. So you think I should give the Snitch back or something?" Morgana asked in surprise as she was actually just enjoying sitting back, relaxing and knowing no one of importance was scheming against her because they were all watching the match and hopefully having a great time.

The girl's all looked at her with mouths hanging open in shock as she showed them the little golden winged ball struggling to get free from between her expert fingers.

"How long have you had that?" Eva demanded heatedly glaring at the Snitch as if it had also wronged her.

"Mistress Lightning has had the Snitch in her possession now one hour and two minutes after the game started, My Master," Chachamaru answered before Morgana could, which surprised them that she saw and never mentioned it to Eva.

"And why didn't you tell me Chachamaru?" the tiny vampire reprimanded tiredly.

"It did not seem important," she answered. "I am sorry Master if I displeased you. It was not my intention."

"Just forget about it Chachamaru," she replied before turning her forest green eyes to glare at Morgana but being 'ten' ruined the effect. "Honestly... I escape that barrier and those insane girls and... 'her'... only to be stuck with another lot of insane girls... well at least I'll get some with you!" she complained, pouting.

"OK, OK, games over," Morgana replied sheepishly as she pointed her finger at the ball and blast it with a tiny stream of blue lightning, holding it with only the electricity she pointed like a gun as her girls watched in awe. It shot straight at the Irish Seeker as he was nearest. She fired at him as she was technically routing for Ireland to win anyway.

The Snitch shots forward and up towards him, winding him as it hit his gut causing him to cry out in pain. However, the Snitch then dropped down into his surprised hands as he looked around in shock as the crowd had gone quiet with shock.

"Wow...!" the commentators voice boomed over the stadium. "Could the Golden Snitch have gotten bored and turned itself it?" he asked, but most people were too surprised to laugh. "Ireland have caught the Snitch, earning them an extra one hundred and fifty points and they not only win this match but the Quidditch World Cup!"

However, this time the Irish supporters exploded into cheer, drowning out any negative shouting from the opposition. Morgana just smirked as her girls cheered too, some of them just glad they could leave and go to bed.

Morgana was leaving with her friends, out of the huge crowd when she was suddenly seeing red as two of her girls had just been snatched by some horrid looking men. Ginny had seen too with a look of horror on her face but she said nothing as Morgana charged after them not caring that she threw people out of her way with her super strength.

She shot through the woods after them and soon skidded out into a large clearing where a clear thirty or so fully trained wizards had gather. Her two girls, Shortcake and Garnet struggling against their attackers with tears in their eyes. There words made Morgana proud as they were adorable little members of the covenant and telling the men that their queen would kill them while they laughed and mocked them.

There were many other girls of varying ages having had items of clothing tore off with men with their pants down, and none of them looked worried that someone had interrupted, but more delighted than anything. They had no clue who had interrupted, no idea how much danger they were in.

"You best let every single one of them go, or I'm going to tear you apart!" Morgana hissed out in her rage as they laughed, but they stopped abruptly as she side peddled the large arms trying to grab her from behind and her left elbow crashed into his ribs causing him to squeal with pain spitting up blood.

She grabbed his face before he hit the ground holding him up, her power crackled as streams of blue energy started pulling out of him and up, streaming down her left arm and into her body. His gurgled cries died down after only a moment when she let his lifeless body hit the ground.

Turning her attention back to the men Morgana's eyes lit up, sparking with blue electricity. It sparked once around her body before they threw aside their captives, pulling pants up as fast as they could and turning to flee the way they came.

However, they paused as their stood Eva, her eyes hidden by shadows as Morgana could feel her anger for these things.

"It's just another little girl!" one called out in relief as they went to continue fleeing.

However, they stopped once again as the Eva's eyes lit up crimson red with a sinister smile baring fangs. "And where do you think you gentlemen are going?" she asked licking her red lips as she kicked something large by her feet at them.

It was a drained body landing by their feet with a look of terror on its face. "I caught this little bastard trying to swipe Abigail just after you ran after these two, My Queen Morgana!" Eva spoke as she flittered through the men sending several flying painfully before picking up both Tabby and Garnet, flittering again and placing them down as she stood by Morgana, terrifying the men further as they had heard of Morgana, but didn't know she had such a powerful vampire on her side until then.

Morgana sneered at the remaining petrified men cracking her knuckles. "Well... we are good girls... let's take out the rest of the garbage. After all, we have just had a couple of tasty meals now haven't we?"

"Yes, lets burn off some of that energy, or we'll never get any rest until tomorrow," Eva agreed, her accent accentuated even more by her anger.

The men were obviously messing themselves, and even in the dark Morgana could see piss stains forming on their crutches.

"What's going on here!" someone interrupted as several men in beige robes entered the clearing with wands draw, seeing the large group of huddled up, scared girls in the middle, some having torn clothes, the two dead men, the large group of terrified men, and the vampire child and girl with lightning dancing around her body, their first thought was to aim wands at the two girl, as they seemingly had two other girls hostage.

However, there were a few female aurors and one in particular with brightly coloured pink hair, and they saw things more clearly and moved their wand to face the men to the shock of the male aurors.

"You're Queen Morgana!" the pink haired woman called out in awe as she had heard rumour and legend, but seeing her in person was so much more.

"Yeah," she agreed as a smirk came to her lips. "Pink hair... pretty auror chick... you must be, Nymphadora Tonks! I believe we have a Lizzy in common!"

"Yea... but... just call me Tonks," she replied with caution. "So, what did these men do to you?"

"Kidnapped these two," she answered as she let her power down to stroke their hair lovingly before standing up straight.

"And tried to kidnap another," Eva added with narrowed red eyes as she returned focus on her targets. "Now if you'll take the other girls back to their family's we'll deal with these... men."

"We can't just let you eat them," Tonks said as her anger filled eyes glared at the men, but only a few of the other aurors chose to re-aim. "They'll be going to jail where they belong."

"Nonsense!" a large black auror spoke commandingly. "Albus has warned us of Potter!" he spat in disgust. "A lying insane girl, a murderer even, and here's the proof."

"Well... if it isn't one of Dumbledore's little servant bitches," Morgana said while Eva smirked and seemed to hold back a laugh. "You dare go around pointing your wand at me when the evidence is quite clear. In addition, we being two magus are perfectly within our right according to the law under certain circumstances such as this to kill at our digression. Goblins might be greedy, but they know this shit."

"What-a filthy vampire like her," he laughed out mockingly. "A magus... she's nothing but a leach!"

"Leach!" Eva hissed out in anger. "I'll have you know you filthy wannabe! I far outstrip your precious Dumbledore in power, and intellect!" she hissed taking a step towards them when Morgana took her shoulder and shook her head no. Now was not the time to slaughter one of Dumbledore's minions.

The black auror just snorted before getting a shove from another man. "What Dawlish?" he demanded angrily.

"They were within their right to defend themselves with lethal force. And I believe the evidence speaks for itself. If you have a problem them why don't we take it to Madam Bones and see whether she gives a crap about what Dumbledore says! Now let's go and round up the rest of these bastards before they try to escape while the ladies can see to getting the children back to parents or guardians and taking statements."

"But she's a vampire, she has no rights!" he commanded angrily.

Dawlish however pointed his wand at the black guy. "Now listen here Kingsley. I don't care. She's on a leash so to speak. Under the house of one of the Ancients! She is within her right, under that houses name within reason and just cause to take a life of a wizard under the Arcanum, which is absolute! So just get on with your job as I'm your superior not Dumbledore!"

Kingsley just grumbled in anger as he left to cuff up some men, all of which were surprisingly willing to be taken in. However, all of the women were quick in heading off to console the large group of girl, use magic to repair clothes etc. before taking them off to find their families. Harder chore than it seemed as not all of them were English!

However, Tonks had joined Morgana and Evangeline as Morgana was now cuddling her two missing girls lovingly as they snuggled their faces into her neck shivering with tears. Her hands were holding the small of their backs, pulling them tight to her.

"Will they be OK?" Tonks asked in concern.

Morgana nodded with a sigh. "Yea... they'll be fine with a little tender loving care. So you haven't turned into a Slytherin hating Dumbledore worshipper then?"

She crinkled her nose in disgust. "Of course not," she said rolling her eyes. "My mother was in Slytherin House, and she married a muggle-born from Hufflepuff. The Black family disowned mum for that. So can't win either way," she shrugged unconcerned, but Morgana made a mental not to speak with Sirius about possibly taking them back into his family.

"Not to mention your relationship with Lizzy," Morgana added unable to help herself, smirking as she looked over the woman's hot body with the knowledge that she could turn into other people-yummy.

Tonks was furiously blushing. "I-I can't believe she told you... wait... you're not...?"

"Of course I am," Morgana agreed rolling her eyes. "She really knows how to please a girl."

"Yeah..." Tonks whispered with a longing look in her eyes.

"So... do you have a tent here?" she asked as a plan formed in her mind to get the dense auror-chick so sweet action, and to have her joining the covenant.

"Yea... I had to buy one just for this match," she said rolling her eyes but still red cheeked. "I saw the ones the aurors office wanted us to use. I only think a few auror took those."

"How would you like to... join my exclusive girls only Covenant of Witches?" Morgana asked with a smirk lining her lips.

"You don't want me obeying Dumbledore but you want me obeying you?" Tonks asked me, but she didn't say no.

"Not obeying as such..." She told her thoughtfully. "More like working for the greater good..." she said and could sense her rebuttal so continued. "Of kicking dipshits asses!"

"For a second there... with the greater good," she shivered. "That's Dumbledore's bull-crap line for when his sheep, or at least one or two question him. Most of them just accept that as an actual excuse for doing something messed up!"

"Na... me..." Morgana shook her head while smirking. "I'll destroy for those I care about, which is why those I do love know I'm sincere. To die for those you love is a great honour, but to kill for those you love just means your loved one isn't going to be tortured and raped before they join you in death! Dumbledore's minions just don't seem to understand this simple principle."

"I've never heard it being spoken quite like that before," Tonks said sadly. "But thinking about what I would rather do. I guess I would rather kill and be able to say I did my best if I were to die. To go down fighting is better than to crap ya pants and die."

"So you in?" Morgana asked as she frowned catching Eva draining the still warm blood from the guy she killed. She supposed it was better than leaving it to waste. "It would be nice to have an auror on our side to dish us the dirt in the Ministry! Someone a bit lower down than Amelia. I might even be able to... use my good name amongst those who don't eat Dumbles shit to dig you a little deeper into the ministry itself. Hopefully, keep our eyes and ears on as much of Dumbledore's fucked up schemes as we can."

"Umm... sure," she agreed. "So... do I get a free pen for signing up?" she asked jokingly.

Morgana smirked while rolling her eyes as Tabby and Garnet had stopped crying and were watching with interest. "Garnet, Tabby, this is Nymphadora Tonks, our newest sister," she said kissing their cheeks lovingly. "Would you like to stay with her tonight, and she'll make sure you're both well and happy after everything that's happened today. She'll bring you back to us tomorrow."

Tonks was surprise as both girl each kissed Morgana and Eva's (even to her surprise) cheek and glompped onto one of Tonks' arms each nodding their heads in eagerness.

"You mean for... too?" Tonks asked, her checks flamed red.

"Just go and have fun. They must really think you're pretty, and I would have to agree with them, I'm almost a little jealous, but I have other things I need to do," she told the surprised woman while trying not to look at the cute vampire-chick while saying that. "Normally they're really clingy with me or our other sister Daphne, or each other when we have classes now I'm in third year. Maybe they could enjoy a few on your... transformation tricks.

"You girls be good for Sister Dora now, OK," she asked them and they nodded eagerly. "She's probably been working real hard because of the quidditch so why don't you girls be sure to give her an all over massage to relieve her stress, OK?"

"Yep!" both girls chimed in happiness as they practically dragged Tonks off towards camp having pushed the scary events from their minds where two super awesome but sometimes naughty heroes rescued them, and now they got to play with their newest big sister.

"A shape shifter," Eva commented. How she could just tell...? Well, that would come in handy. Morgana was sure, maybe she could teach her sometime. "She will be highly useful. And I don't mean just for playing with."

"I know what you meant," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Just checking," she retorted smirking as if she thought hot girls were all she thought about. Though, she thought about revenge a fair bit too-and blowing stuff up-blowing stuff up was cool-'car goes boom'.

However, shaking off those childish and pervy thoughts Morgana saw that they had been left alone. She let her senses out and could just about sense people heading into the forest when a huge explosion made Eva and Morgana startle as they looked towards where the camp was to see a ploom of rising fire.

Therefore, we ran off, shooting back towards camp in a hurry, weaving passed large groups of fleeing weakling's. They paused as they were startled to see a female house elf with panic on its face.

At first look the house elf seemed to be running away, however, looking closer Morgana could see it fighting an unknown force while it was trying to go back. Then looking further she could detect an invisible human with a thread of magic she had never really paid attention to before. It was strong but seemed like it was shackled too, house elf magic-another creatures magic in chains? How fucked up was that! She had to wonder, maybe there was something she could do about that, because no matter what cute girl she put in chains to have fun with, they had the choice to get out-mostly.

"My Queen...?" Eva called but Morgana just watched the elf. "Morgana...!"

Morgana was startled as that was the first time Eva had had ever spoken her name without queen in front of it even though she had told her just to call her by her first name she was a proper young lady who enjoyed being formal. "Protect the girls...! I feel I have to follow that elf... something about the person...!"

"She's trying to stop," Eva nodded in agreement. "I'll protect them... our sisters. You stop him!"

"Right," she agreed as she left after watching in surprise as Eva just burst into hundreds of tiny bats and shot into the sky over the trees in a great swarm.

 ** **0oo00oo0****

Morgana chased after the elf for a good few minutes when she entered a clearing she came to a stop and there was no one, no house elf in sight.

However, she carefully moved around, looking for any sign of the elf, but she found none when she instinctively back peddled twice skidding to a halt as a huge mucky green blast shot up into the sky behind some bushes and the tree.

She let her eyes trail its path up into the sky to see a giant mucky green grey skull form in the air, with a huge green serpent slithering through and around its eye holes and mouth. She found herself growling as her eyes trialled back down to the bushes and tree where the spell came from as she wasn't the biggest fan of stupid Goths or their stupid skull, snake thingies.

Taking one step forward Morgana's forearms igniting with blue sparks of electricity as she readied to fight whoever shot that stupid looking Goth symbol into the air. That was when she felt the air pressure shift before hearing the multitude of popping sounds.

They all appeared at once in a circle around her. She lifted her right forearm as red lights swam at her. She marvelled as a blue electric shield erupted and the spells harmlessly hit. She had been trying to make that for months and finally, awesome shield powers to deflect dipshite spells. She spun, pulling her other arm up, deflecting some more spells into the surrounding bushes before creating a small shock-wave that knocked all of the wizards to the ground.

"What the fuck are you retards doing attacking me for?" Morgana screamed out in rage. Sure she was happy about her new power but still, they were total douches. She could even see Arthur Weasley cautiously getting to his feet with the others, some of which she noticed were of higher ministry office than mere aurors, Amelia Bones right their looking sheepish and apologetic as she pulled herself up thankful for her queens powers.

"Who are you?" demanded a greying brown haired man she knew to be a Barty Crouch. He was standing next to a bearded man she knew as Amos Diggory, and other than Mr. Bagman, and Mr. Weasley, she hadn't met many others, and she didn't actually care too as they were rejects.

"Are you such a spanner that you don't remember me as you met me before the Cup match started? I'm the girl who saved Elis's life from some idiot douche!" she demanded in annoyance as she glared at him and took great enjoyment in his blush and the snicker from Bagman. "After all, if you can't remember a staff members name... well… maybe you should retire, because the douche you were calling Wetherby is actually Percy, but I suppose us little people are beneath you, you prick!

"It's not like I destroyed a Dark Lord you pussies can't bear to speak of when I was fifteen months old," she said mockingly. "Or that I have such authority over the wizengamot as Queen of the Covenant of Witches or any such thing!"

Crouch started getting angry but Morgana continued, smirking as she mocked him.

"Oh wait a moment... I did that, silly me... how could I forget that everyone knows my name... but the dipshit with the opening signs of dementia... you should see a medi-wizard if you're having memory issues. After all you can't be too careful...!"

"That is enough!" Arthur Weasley just butted in angrily, but that didn't stop a few childish peoples continued laughing.

"Yeah yea, whatever," she replied disinterested. "Oh... if you're looking for the cake shite who threw that Goth-kid thing up into the sky, he was over there. I might have got him with one of those many stunner's you threw at me. You could have killed a little old guy. You should be more careful. You might accidentally do us all a favour and kill Dumbledork!"

"Shut up Potter!" Mr. Weasley hissed in rage. "Don't you talk like that about your betters!" he practically screamed with his face red with rage. His words causing plenty of shocked gasps.

"Oh do excuse my bad manners!" she replied with a kind smile full of bull-shite forgiveness while Amelia was biting her lower lip to keep from laughing. Morgana's right hand sparkled with electricity starting them all. "After all... his Greater Good is absolute... someone should check for a phoenix tattooed to your ass!" That got quite a few just roaring out laughing, but Mr. Weasley just fumed, glaring.

"I'll... check behind the bushes then," Mr. Crouch interrupted as the laughing slowly died down, and nobody told him not to so he looked around. Morgana don't know why she would have needed too, but she thought it wise to check again after him. He seemed like the type that would have defended himself over her insults, but he just let it go.

"Winky!" Crouch roared out in rage as he came out and just threw the house elf's unconscious body to the floor. Morgana's eyes narrowed in rage as he would treat one of her potential sisters like this... one that couldn't even defend itself. Crouch also had a second wand but used his to wake the creature up.

She woke groggily as she looked around. However, for a brief moment her large black eyes connected with Morgana's with horror written clearly in them before she turned to Barty Crouch.

"M-Master Barty... Please...!" she whimpered out, her cries shrill and panicked, tugging on her tea-towel toga bearing the coat of arms of the Crouch family. "I... I didn't do nothin' wrong! Please Master Barty!"

"I caught you with this!" he accused her, waving the extra wand in her face, which caused her to shiver back in fear. "Its clothes for you when we get home!" he spoke harshly causing her to cry with great big tears in her eyes. Her eyes were the only real sign of beauty on the creature, and it pissed Morgana off that this thing would make her cry when she was obviously innocent.

Morgana smirked as she pictured a plan as Winky continued whaling about not knowing how to fire the Goth thingy. "Why wait until you get her home," Morgana spoke looking at the elf before back to Barty Crouch. "I'm sure you can live without a tie for a while!"

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment before nodding his head in agreement as the elf whaled louder he pulled off his tie, but Morgana took a little pleasure in the fact he showed at least the tiniest spark of guilt. He forced the tie into her hands and she dropped to her knees whaling with sadness as she held it.

Mr. Crouch had just turned to leave when Morgana suddenly spoke. "Now let's see who Mr. Crouch is actually hiding behind the bushes," she spoke in amusement.

"Excuse me?" Amelia asked as her wand cautiously moving to Barty Crouch, a few others following suit.

"I can sense the human," she replied shrugging. "That's the reason I'm here. I followed the elf chick after I noticed her trying to stop a human I couldn't see from leaving deep into the forest."

"Amelia... you can't believe this nut job of a girl," Arthur Weasley spoke up. "She's dangerous and deluded."

"She is my queen!" she said coldly to the man.

"Give me a second and I'll go and get him!" Morgana said while Arthur Weasley paled. "Then we'll see who the deluded nut job is. Maybe I should get you some of his wife's cooking sometime. You might find it a little... dark around the edges, but you'll find it... quite controlling!"

Amelia's eyes snapped over to Arthur Weasley in anger. "If I find out you and your wife have been trying to drug Queen Morgana with illegal potions on Dumbledore's orders... or any potion for that matter I'll have you in Azkaban before you can say, 'but Dumbledore'!" she hissed out angrily before turning and nodding to her queen, Arthur Weasley having paled further he looked sick as he backed down.

Morgana grinned viciously as she quickly left into the bushes and 'saw' him under an invisibility cloak. She didn't even bother to pull the cloak off him as she grabbed at his clothes and just threw him out where he crashed down to the dirt before the others, his cloak no longer on his head.

"Barty Crouch Junior!" someone gasped out in horror. "But... he's supposed to be in Azkaban for... for crimes against the Longbottom's. He's a Death Eater!"

Amelia looked up in rage from the Death Eater to the Death Eaters father as he looked sick. He didn't even try to resist as Amelia sent aurors to arrest him for harbouring a criminal and he was soon in cuffs being led away with his son.

"I don't care what Dumbledore says!" Arthur Weasley suddenly spat out at Morgana in hate. "I'm not have an evil thing like you in my house ever again! And you're to stay away from Ginny! She can't be your sister, we'll make sure of…-."

Morgana moved grabbing him by the throat squeezing as she pulled him down to her level. "You are disrespecting one of the Ancients... one of the Ancient Families. The head even. Yet you don't have the power to back it up. Ginny is MINE! And she likes it that way. You have a problem..." she shrug while those around her watched, but none could come to his aid, and those that could, wouldn't.

"I care about Ginny a lot," Morgana continued. "And she me, in return... and...! Touch her, or try doing anything to her... then... well I'll be having some fun!"

He was surprisingly blasted across the clearing unconscious by Amelia, which surprised Morgana because she wanted to do the blasting.

"Aurors... arrest Arthur Weasley," Amelia said and two of them did so a little too eagerly. "Dumbledore may help him out of this, but..."

"Dumbledore has corrupted them so much that they care more about doing what he wants over protecting their own children from him," Morgana said coolly.

"Unfortunately they're not the only ones to fall under Dumbledore's control," Amelia spoke as she looked once sadly at the sobbing little house elf. "We should get back to camp. I won't be able to keep Arthur long, but long enough to perhaps get some information."

"Go ahead," Morgana told her quickly. "I just want a word or two with Winky if I may."

"Of course," she agreed as she gestured to the others and they began leaving. "But even after the bond is broken she won't give up family secrets, even under truth potion. She would rather die"

"I understand," she replied. "But that isn't what I want to talk to her about."

Amelia gave a simple nod before heading off, following after her colleagues while Morgana turned back to Winky and knelt down in front of her.

"Winky..." she spoke gently but she didn't look up. "Winks...!" she spoke more commandingly and holding her tie with huge tears in her expressive eyes she looked to her.

"W-Winky... Winky is no good..." she spoke blowing her huge nose on the tie. "Winky is bad House Elf. Winky never have...! Winky ruined. What Winky do, please... what Winky do!"

"You let me take you in," Morgana said straight away continuing with her plan. She knew all house elves would obey every command given by their master, and Morgana wanted to try something with her.

"Y-you would let bad Winky be y-your House Elf?" she asked as if unable to believe it.

Morgana smiled softly as she reached out and pulled away the tear and snot stained tie (no less than it deserves) and threw it to their side.

"Yes Winky... I want you..." she told the stunned little thing as more tears shed of gratitude. "Track yourself to me Winky...! Go ahead, let me be your master, your mistress."

"Y-yes," she said mesmerised by Morgana's stare. Her hands waved and a beautiful pattern encroached of silvers, golds and reds around Morgana and the elf like pixy dust before fading away and Morgana could sense any freedom Winky might have had in those few minutes draining away as well, to the elf's relief.

"W-what are your first orders Master?" she asked with absolute devotion in her big expressive eyes.

"I wish for you to use your powers," Morgana began and the elf wiped her eyes clear. They shone with hope, devotion, gratitude and other emotions she could not begin to described as she eagerly awaited her first ever order from her new master.

"Yes My Master... My Mistress?" she asked in absolute obedience and longing, needing to hear her first order as a new slave to a new master.

"I wish for you to use your magic... all of your power," she continued as she stroked the creatures face with affection and hope. Winky leant into the touch, unsure, tears of confusion in her brilliant black eyes. "To be truthfully FREE!" she practically roared the last word and Winky paused in shock and confusion.

Winky took two short steps back in confusion, her large black eyes on her ugly face widened in shock at her order; the words spoken with suck caring need.

The elf hadn't noticed at first but something was happening to her; a golden energy was building up, bursting from within her wrinkled skin. It felt wonderful to the elf, blissful, her power larger than it had ever been... divine, and beautiful.

The light and energy was peaceful, engulfing the elf in a golden glow hiding her from sight. Morgana could barely believe that what she had hoped for was actually working. It was happening, and she wondered what would happen when it was finished. She could already feel the momentary bound gone completely.

Then the golden energy faded away and Morgana had to hold back a gasp as a tiny girl appeared. Her eyes were dark, black even, her skin tan, and long pointed ears up the side of her head with long snow white hair to her shoulders. Her teeth were a little fangy and on the ends of her long slim fingers were perfectly sharp finger nails, just like with her bare feet. She had a body that was like a perfectly miniaturised human woman of perhaps between the age of seventeen and nineteen.

She was still wearing her tea towel toga, which was now a big baggy on her as she looked herself over with her mouth dropping open in awe and shock.

The elf looked up at Morgana, her height still the same, and her eyes just as expressive full of tears, tears of love, and devotion, only these weren't faked by a curse but genuine and she dropped to her knees bowing to her.

"I am... I am really truly... free," she whispered, startled as her little voice was no longer squeaky and annoying, but soft and gentle. "I... I will serve you My Lady of Lightning... My Master! My Queen! In all that you need. Please allow me this!"

Morgana smiled as she help little Winks to kneel up straight as she pulled out her wand and in but a moment Winky was wearing a cute little blue maid dress with white apron on the front with white and blue headdress holding her beautiful hair from falling into her eyes.

"As my maid... not slave," Morgana told her smilingly. "If I want a slave or two they'll be human girls, not an elf girl, understand?"

"Yes My Master," she agreed. "I... wish to continue calling you Master, or Mistress as you... out of all humans I know-." Her gaze was unwaveringly full of devotion and loyalty. "None have deserved such titles as you do."

Morgana smiled as she put her wand away and stroked her little Winky's cheek. This time however, Winky didn't hesitate in leaning into her beloved masters touch, a smile gracing her pretty pink tiny lips as her masters thumb traced them.

"And there you were when we first me saying you're not nice," Ginny said from behind startling them as she turned to see her with Chachamaru. "But really Morgana... you really freed her... and she's so adorable!"

Morgana sighed but smiled as Winky peaked around her, staring at the red haired girl in awe. "I know," Morgana agreed smiling. "But what was happening in camp?"

"Death Eaters," Ginny said darkly. "They got drunk and were juggling Mr. Robert's and his family, but Eva got them down. She even trapped a couple of the Munchers in ice before someone fired that," she said gesturing the Goth thingy as it was almost faded away. "Then they ran away in fear... so while Eva was trying to track the escapees down she sent me with Chachamaru as my bodyguard to check on you."

"Well, we were about to leave," Morgana told her standing up.

"What happened here anyway?" Ginny asked curiously as the clearing looked a little singed.

"Nothing much... but you remember that guy, Crouch who couldn't remember Percy's real name?" she asked, amused when she grinned, nodding in agreement. "I think he somehow snuck his son out of Azkaban. His son shot that thing into the sky. Then Crouch tried to blame Winks here and 'fired' her. So I offered her a job and the ordered her to be free, and now she looks like what I think they should!"

"Whoa... that's some adventure," Ginny said smilingly. "But where's dad... I heard the idiot was over here somewhere probably trying to preach Word of Dumbledore!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right," she said chuckling. "I beat him up for threatening me, then Amelia Bones Head of the Magic Cops stunned him before he started threatening you or something and I killed him. He'll be in jail for a few days so we should spend the rest of the holiday at Razed Castle. We only have a few days to the ceremony anyway. Is that cute Irish babe joining? You never said."

"Oh, Val said she was joining," Ginny agreed. "But I can't wait to meet Buffy and her team. They sound hot, and sisters-together-always fun."

"O-K," she answered with a sigh before shrugging as Ginny was quite naughty, especially after enjoying the mother, daughter, sister, sister combo with Laurel and her two daughters throughout the Christmas break so much.

"This is reality now. Sorry Gin... but your family are too far gone... well except Fred and George! They at least know bull-shit when Dumbledore presents it as the Greater Good!"

"With capital G's?"

"Of course."

They laughed a little before Morgana turned back to the elf. "Let's go Winks and meet the rest of our family."

"No," the elf suddenly said, looking to herself in awe. "I... I can say no," she said in joy.

"Well. That's good for you Winks," Morgana told her.

Morgana was glad that Winks was feeling good. She didn't have as much to worry about as Morgana and Ginny. The old bastards certainly going to try something fucked up in the future!

Morgana pulled Ginny into her arms and gave her a loving kiss on the lips, which she only too eagerly returned. Their tongues slipping into each other's mouths as Ginny's eager hands wandered, squeezing Morgana's tight little butt.

The queen pulled back from her princess, grinning.

"We stop now, or we soil the clearing floor and have Chacha and Winks protect our privacy!" Morgana couldn't help but gasp out, out of breath from the searing kisses.

Ginny grinned. "You two... keep everyone away... I'm going down town on this fine ass!" she said, and both Chachamaru and Winks nodded in agreement.

 ** **0oo00oo0****

 _Narumi frowned as she looked into the cell that contained Sakura, and the pink haired vampire bitch was even more hostile, fuming that Narumi had dared use her as fodder to experiment on, and kept bashing into the barrier seal while trying to eat her queen. Then that was another thing to be pissed about. Narumi, dead-last in the ninja academy was now a queen, and where had she gotten all of that power from, she couldn't believe Ino when she said the teachers had been holding her back._

 _How could this bitch hope to be better than Sasuke-kun? How could Ino suddenly bow before a loser? Her yellow eyes glared through the barrier at the blonde girl. Her hair was cut short in spikes down her neck and she wore a black top that hugged her body, over her chest, curving with her breasts, cut bellow them and showing off her lightly tone tummy with a collar meshed around her neck._

 _She wore a black skirt that hung lose halfway up her thighs, long black socks that just left a small piece of skin shown on her thighs, black half-boots, black fingerless gloves and then a thin, long white leather coat hanging to her mid-calf, left open with collar. Her forehead protector had matte black metal on matte white material with an orange swirl in the centre with a black swirl on her back._

 _Sakura sneered as she was dressed in nothing but her filthy blood soaked panties, coated in blood her small breasts were on display but she passed cared about modesty since she lost her soul. The cell had nothing more than four walls, seals, a plastic see-through reinforced door, ceiling and floor. She could barely reach the inner barrier because of the powerful silver plated chakra reinforced steel chains that shackled her ankles and wrists to the far away from the door allowing her little more to do that stalk back and forth or sleep, not even a window to dust herself during the sunlight, which had crossed her mind and she didn't have the stomach to try tearing out her own heart to commit suicide._

" _I didn't think you had it in you, Uzumaki!" Sakura hissed out. She was filthy covered in muck, sweat and grime to go along with the blood, some of which was her food as they bled animals to feed her; it kept her strong, but not as strong as human blood, or as tasty according to some of the vampires who had eaten human before, animal blood wasn't very appealing, but it did the job of keeping them well and somewhat weakened._

" _Indeed, but you betrayed your kage," Narumi commented unconcerned. "You may have had a problem with me, but that doesn't mean you can attack me. This is better than wasting you by taking your head. This way in becoming the living dead you help your kage and her allies whereas death would have been of little worth!"_

" _What do you want, bitch!?" she demanded, sticking her nose up. "Have you come to mock me, gloat over your power?"_

 _Narumi smiled sweetly, "of course not. Sakura Haruno is dead. You are just a soulless shadow of her former bitchiness. I have just come to offer you a choice. I thought it was the least I could do, either way you shall cease to exist soon! It shall be a lovely day, and your first choice is to see the sunrise for the last time-!"_

" _W-what?" Sakura asked nervously as she knew that would kill her; they wanted to kill her; she realised she was going to die soon either way._

" _For what it is worth I don't hate you!" Narumi said with a shrug. "I feel bad that even during all of this you couldn't let go of your obsession with Sasuke, even without a soul. I give you this choice to show that I love you Sakura, no matter how much you may hate me; I love you! Though I hated Sasuke; that held reason, I always felt that you and I as teammates could have become great friends. Kakashi ignored both of us for Sasuke, and in doing so left us, unprotected, but I was stronger than you._

" _I wanted to learn. I wanted to improve, and so I did while you continued praising Sasuke and not caring that our teacher was not teaching us while devoting all of his time to that ungrateful bastard. I saved your life over and over again because of my own power, my own lone training. I offered to help you. I offered you my friendship and protection and you constantly gave credit to Sasuke and not once did you thank me, but continued praising someone who didn't care for you in the slightest."_

 _Sakura hissed angrily. "And what's my other choice?!" she demanded as she didn't like that she knew Narumi was telling the truth._

" _Tsunade wants to cut you open and remove pieces of you bit by bit while you're aware and without antistatic to see what she can remove before you go poof! It seems so far that the heart is your limit!"_

 _Sakura managed to look sick for a moment while she shivered even though she couldn't feel the cold, and in that moment she lost all hope and dignity._

" _W-will you t-take me?" she asked quietly and suddenly feeling timid as all of the anger drained from her not-quite-dead body. She wouldn't look up into the blonde girls beautifully expressive blue eyes as she was afraid, afraid of dying-again-afraid of seeing the girls soft comforting, pitying look, and she was right, Narumi had been her only saviour and here she was again, looking out for her, in a way, once more when she had every right to want to see her tortured to death. "I-I- I may not have my soul, but that doesn't mean I don't feel. I'm afraid."_

" _Very well!" Narumi agreed quietly while she unlocked the cell door and threw in a white robe and slid in a bucket of warm water and a sponge before sealing the cell door. "There is no need for you to leave this world looking so undignified. The sun will start rising in just over two hours, prepare yourself!"_

 _Narumi turned and walked out of the cell block where Sakura fell to her knees and burst into tears, which she hated. She was a monster, so why did she still feel so much fear. She couldn't stand it. In so short of a time, she was going to be a pile of dust. She had failed as a human, and because of that she would fail as a vampire, but in this, she would not fail; she would die, and in that she knew it would be her only victory._

 _It didn't take her too long to pull herself together and remove her disgusting panties and clean herself. The water was still warm and it felt nice against her skin. By the time Narumi returned she was wearing her silk white robe. It was comfortable and warm with an orange swirl on the back. She knew what that meant. It meant that she was being executed as a child of Whirlpool rather than Konoha. It was a sign that Narumi did not tell any mistruths and loved her no matter that she had always been a bitch to her, even while she had a soul so maybe she had always been a monster._

" _Sister!" Narumi said without any sign of emotion. She hadn't changed her clothes. She opened the cell door and the barrier faded away with the chains dropping from her. Sakura knew that she could not flee from Narumi. She was no match for the blonde queen. She never had been even when she could use her chakra._

 _Narumi offered her left hand while Sakura braved herself for her last ever sunrise and took the offered digits and held on tightly as Narumi threaded their fingers and held her before shackling them both together at the wrist. She didn't question that as she knew that her bite couldn't affect Narumi; it was for the safety of others._

 _Smiling softly a moment later, Narumi straightened out Sakura's robe and stroked her pink hair back from her yellow eyes._

" _Sakura!" she whispered, and she calmed her breathing her eyes faded back to green and her face lost the hard primitive ridges._

 _Narumi gave her a reassuring nod before taking her to the door and she tried unsuccessfully to stop shivering. They exited out into a large hall where she grimaced as the 'rookie' ninja from her year along with their sensei and Kakashi lined the walls in full black uniforms, missing a couple who might have been on missions and gaining a few others and her kage along with the last sannin, and even they wore black, and each person wore a silver ninjato on their backs._

 _Sakura could have laughed at that thinking that they needed silver swords in case she tried to escape; she knew Narumi would tear her head from her neck with her bare hands, dusting her, but she wouldn't try getting away, she would accept her fate._

 _None of them looked at her; they looked straight forward but moved in formation as Narumi and Sakura passed to walk behind them in formations of two. Sakura felt herself taking Narumi's arm, leaning into her and shaking, and once again, Narumi held her in a comforting manner, stroking her fingers in her hand and she honestly felt her shivers lessen._

 _It felt like an age before they exited out into the cool breeze of the early morning as the dark sky was lightening, Sakura knew her existence was almost up. Was there something beyond life? If there was, would she join with her soul?_

 _Sakura was brought to the edge of a cliff overlooking a beautiful beach and luscious lake surrounded in beautiful mountains. Narumi sat and pulled her to sit in her lap. Sakura shivered as Narumi cuddled her while she looked out over the lake watching the birds flying freely in the late dark._

 _She rested her head on her queens chest, feeling the softness through the material she could also hear her alluring heartbeat gently beating a soft and comforting rhythm. The rest of her escort stood behind in a semicircle closing them in, watching the scene, but she chose to enjoy her time within her queens' arms. She almost felt as if her soul was somewhere within her, but she knew it was long gone, but she still had choice._

 _Narumi watched as Sakura turned her head to look up at her with tears in her eyes. "T-thank you My Queen!" she whispered shakily before she just snuggled contently while Narumi smiled, stroking her fingers through her pink hair and holding her lovingly; she would die finally knowing the warmth and love she had longed for from Sasuke within Narumi's strong and caring arms knowing that everyone would be safe with her to look after them and that she had been wrong._

 _She had never loved Sasuke. She had been foolishly obsessed. She hadn't realised that the love she had always wanted; always dreamt of had been right there, waiting to hold her within her arms, but she had messed up. She had lost out._

 _Sakura didn't scream or cry as she felt her skin starting to burn like a fire jutsu at close range might feel. Her flesh started bubbling and she smiled within the pain. She had served her true master well even if she did it a half-arsed way as an experiment. She could have stood by her side, and realised that Narumi was the only person left who loved her unconditionally._

" _Mistress Narumi-sama!" she whimpered out weakly as she could feel her insides tearing up grasping breath to speak was choking her. She needed to let out her final words. "Please-please forgive me. I-I understand now! I love you too!" she said leaning up her lips touched Narumi's in a caste kiss full of so many lost moment._

 _Sakura's lips were on fire but Narumi returned the kiss with her eyes close with tears trailing down her cheeks before her weight left in a whoosh. Narumi dare not open her eyes for a moment before she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and took the hand as Sakura was gone._

 _Narumi stood as she turned to Hinata, taking a deep breath she wiped her tears away and brushed the stray one away from her kindly Hinata-chan and turned to the others._

" _Kakashi Hatake!" she commanded and he stepped forward while gulping. "You are to be demoted to chuunin, and your roll will be to further the education in the academy students so that you can learn to guide young training ninja, and not to encourage such blind obsession in worthless morons._

" _You are to take responsibility for two of your students turning out the way they did when you could have stopped it. Sakura's death is on your hands. Sasuke's betrayal… that I can not completely level on you but the Third too, and many others for overenflating his ego rather than treating him like a normal kid. However, you could have saved him by treating your students as equals._

" _Is this punishment signed off by you Godaime-sama?" she asked Tsunade._

 _The Hokage nodded her head, "it's too lenient if you ask me. You will only be exempt from academy duty if your tracking skills are in demand-…!"_

"Narumi-chan!"

Narumi was startled from her thoughts as she stood on her balcony overlooking the lake. She could see the ocean to one side but that didn't hold any interest to her right then as she recalled the feeling of vampire dust falling through her fingers. She felt guilty when she heard Sakura's last words to her as the pink haired girl was content to claim just one love-filled kiss from her queen before she left, and Narumi was only glad that she could offer her that much as a final goodbye.

"It may have taken a long time, and losing her soul, but she eventually, well…" Narumi trailed off with a shrug as she turned to the large double doors to see Karin standing there.

She smiled slightly, "hey, can't all be as smart as me to know when you've been an obsessive idiot soon enough to save your life."

Narumi smiled as she walked over and slid up into the older girls welcoming arms. "It's good to see you're back, is Ten-chan okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, just dealing with the debriefing!" she replied as her hands wandered down to grab her queens tight butt, sliding her hands up her skirt and squeezing her panty-clad bottom tightly, pulling her queen further into her she started nipping at her left ear with her lips and tongue.

Narumi groaned. "Well I see why you snuck off."

"You know I have a new obsession My Lady!" She mumbled while rubbing her crouch up against her queens' right thigh. "I love Ten-chan but she's not enough to completely satisfy me when I know I have a queen to bow before; to suck your toes, to put my tongue up your tight ass!" she declared pulling her tighter, squeezing tighter with her tongue trailing into Narumi's ear cleaning it out and sending shivers down her spine.

"L-looks like I'll have to see to other business a-a little latter!" Narumi stuttered out, out of breath as she grabbed the red heads small ass and lifted her up throwing her from her to the bed as she slid her panties down from under her skirt, kicking them off before sliding up Karin's body until she was sitting on the eager girls mouth and her tongue was in her rear passageway without a moment to lose suckling and threading her tongue as far inside as she could get it.

Narumi was squeezing Karin's tits through her top when the door blast open and a brown haired girl barged in. "I've got you now nee-chan!" the girl chimed out before stopping with a small Hyuuga girl and a ginger haired cutie trying to stop her but they froze just as Narumi did.

"Huh?" Hanabi mumbled as she looked at the two older girls one sitting on the others face, and after a moment of pause for Karin she seemed to decide that she didn't mind the interlopers and continued her job while Narumi tried not to let how much she was enjoying it with the younger girls watching show.

"What are you doing with Karin-nee-chan, Narumi-onee-chan-sama?" Hanabi asked looking as confused as her teammates and best friends.

"N-nothing!" Narumi breathed out panting for breath.

"Is that some kind of sex?" Moegi asked with bright red cheeks while the other two girls blushing just as brightly went wide eyed. "Ino-sensei talks about Karin-nee-chan having a really good tongue to have sex with. Do you like that, Nee-chan. Does it feel good? Ino-sensei says it does and that maybe we would have sex for the first time sometime soon-."

"Ino-sensei said life with these monsters was too short not to pleasure each other!" Hanabi recited. "She said boys are icky and girls are awesome. Do you do things like this with Hinata-nee-sama too?" she asked eagerly while Narumi was whimpering as Karin moved her hands and lifting Narumi's skirt so the three girls could see her sitting on Karin's mouth and her dripping wetness left unattended.

Narumi couldn't say anything else as she gestured widely at the door. "Close and lock the door girls, and come here, and we'll teach you how to love us and each other, you'll love it!" she said and the three girls each looked at each other blushing their brightest as Kono-chan closed and locked the door before the three nervous girls moved closer and they soon scrambled onto the bed and Narumi slowly lowered Hanabi's face towards her soaking while pulling Moegi's lips into hers, kissing her softly.

"K-Kono-chan, why don't you strip so I can make you feel wonderful?" she asked as her tongue slipped into Moegi's lips for the ginger girls first kiss. However, her words were not a request but an order Kono-chan readily obeyed as the three eager girls had a lot to learn to love their superior girls, their queen, and each other.

"Hinata-nee-sama?" Hanabi muttered timidly later that afternoon after her big sister caught her and her best friends with Narumi and Karin after a wonderful time. Hinata didn't say much but ordered Hanabi to get dressed and follow her. She didn't know what was going to happen but Narumi-nee-chan-sama didn't seem concerned and shooed her after her sister once she was dressed.

Hinata had led her to her room that she shared with her best friends and teammates and ordered her to sit on the end of one of the three beds, the centre one, which was where Moegi slept.

Her big sister closed and locked the door staring at her sister blankly for a few moments when she suddenly moved blinking away she reappeared forcing Hanabi back onto the bed, kissing her lips, Hanabi was in shock for a moment before she gave into her sister's tongue. She couldn't believe it as she felt her big sister groping at her body kissing her with a passion. She had never felt so excited in all of her life.

 **0oo00oo0**

It was the morning after three genin, Ino's genin, were taught some new lessons behind their teachers back, not that she would complain much, and Narumi was well relaxed and wandering through her castle alone checking out to see whether she could find any cool secret passageways or something fun like that.

Narumi was wearing her newest outfit. It had a short black rippled skirt with white socks halfway up her thighs with ultra-thin armoured plaiting for protection and black half-boots. Her top was white and armoured curving around her body tucked slightly with her skirt with a thick black belt around her waist with dark orange pouch on her left thigh with black straps more like a pocket with different compartments and zips and a black swirl symbol.

Her top was sleeveless but she had black loose sleeves to her mid-biceps tied with white straps lose down to her wrists, slightly over her small hands and black fingerless leather gloves. Her forehead protector was on white material with a matte black metal plate with orange swirl. Then finally she wore a dark orange and black bandana mask hanging loosely around her neck with swirl patterns of black and orange, and an orange hood falling back between her shoulder blades.

She was in good spirits, all things considered. She was just thinking about how hot it would be to watch Hinata doing her sister later when she suddenly had to jump up and back as the area she had been walking along exploded. Narumi skidded back on the balls of her feet before flipping up and back, landing on the ceiling without her skirt even drifting up, or down depending on perspective, and skidding to a stop as she was attacked with a kick from behind.

Narumi frowned as she looked down at the two masked men while the smoke cleared when they looked up at her with angry eyes through plain black ANBU masks. She moved and slid to her right, capturing a third attacker's wrist and snapping it. The man cried out in pain, losing concentration he went to fall from the ceiling while Narumi used that and swung him around, shattering his face into the ceiling he dropped to the floor, dead.

The Queen of Whirlpool smirked as the two attackers on the ground fumed when she suddenly flickered away as two more men appeared, attacking her they hit nothing while the two men on the ground had no chance to cry out as Narumi's hands crushed their faces with her hands and she slid them off their feet, shattering their heads into the floor cracking the ground, crushing their skulls to ooze open.

She stood up on the floor and grinned as there was now three men on the ceiling while she could feel their slowly growing fear and uncertainty. More men started stepping out of the shadows but she couldn't care.

"There will be people on their way after hearing the noise!" Narumi chimed whimsically.

"We'll kill you before then, dead last daemon filth!"

She moved her head to the left and the sword slid passed her face over her shoulder while her right hand reached back, and he squealed while his sword fell limply from his fingers where it stabbed into the floor by Narumi's right foot as she grabbed his crouch and crushed his balls. She let go a moment later and he stumbled back grabbing at his small bits while she drew his sword and took his head in one swift movement his body collapsed while his head rolled.

Moving lazily she flicked her newly acquired sword and blood flickered, splaying some of the men and they took slight steps back as she aimed at those in front of her while sensing the men behind her.

"Wow, you guys must really love me!" she said happily while grinning. "I was feeling a little board and all of my girls are off working their cute butts off for me. But you-you give your lives for me to have something to do. Training against greater numbers, you guys sure are clever; you shall not die in-vein."

"I think she's making fun of them!?" Yugito asked the ginger haired young woman who rushed to see what was going on with her, and they were behind the rear masked men with the red haired girl leaning up against a side wall while a black haired girl haired girl who also came at the sound of violence while carrying her flute stood with her arms folded while the blonde, Yugito had looked ready to kick butt she saw the others weren't so stood back as their queen didn't seem to need help, so until then, which wasn't likely with these weaklings she would stay out of the fight.

"Yeah, this will be fun!" the red haired girl said with a wicked grin. "Oh, look at all the cocksuckers this bitch took out already and she isn't even trying. They're all a bunch of flabby loser, shits who should go home and fuck their daddy's corpses before they join them in loser hell!"

"Tayuya!" the black haired girl complained before she gave her a withering look so she backed down as she didn't want to hear what rude cusses and disses Tayuya had stored up to tease her anytime soon.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, Kin, so we both owe our lives to that bitch so of course we'll cheer her on and whatever!" she replied coolly as they hadn't long arrived with a large contingent of nuke-nin and automatically took Whirlpool headbands because of their somewhat loyalty to Narumi, plus that got them rooms in the castle rather than having to find a place to share in the village, which would have been troublesome as they were both cheap and wanted nice digs.

"Oh, hey girls!" Narumi called out happily waving as she found those three somewhat amusing as they were all so 'grown-up' even though they were only a few years older than her. But Narumi figured that they needed to seriously lighten up and have some fun. She would eagerly direct their tongues straight between her legs. Tayuya could use something more productive to do with her tongue rather than all the cussing.

"I'll be with you in a few moments, just let me kill off these traitors!" she continued. "Then we can hang. I was looking for something to do, and I did think that all of these traitors would give me a bit of a workout but they seem to be made up of mistakes considering quite a few of them are jounin from Konoha and Iwa!" she said which made the men shift uncomfortably wondering whether she knew who they were.

"It is odd isn't it?" Narumi asked as one angry man shot at her only for her to flash-step and as she reappeared the man dropped his sword as he lost momentum as a red line slowly formed up from his crotch to the tip of his head in a straight line. His eyes were lifeless as he fell into two pieces vertically with blood gushing out with his insides pouring to the floor with him horrifying her remaining attackers that she was playing with them.

"Why do these Iwa fools think that I should have to die for something a man I never even knew did in a war where people die anyway?" she continued as if uninterrupted. "I mean, if everyone acted like that no one would get along now would they?"

"Well you have a point!" Kin agreed thoughtfully. "I mean, you have more reason to hate the Yondaime than they do. Then it was a war and people die in wars. They think they're so high and mighty that if they had his ability they wouldn't have used it."

Tayuya snorted coldly. "Those fuckers wouldn't have stopped at winning. They would have likely raped and pillaged Konoha. Konoha could have easily taken advantage of Iwa's lose and conquered them bastards but they didn't! They should be praising the Yondaime for that."

"Then the Konoha fools would mistreat her because she was a guardian like her mother before her!" Yugito added, glaring at the attackers and they moved back from them as they were two A rank jounin and the jinchurki of the two tailed cat daemon, but some of them were trapped between Narumi and the other three girls.

"Augh! I feel kinda dirty preaching to these dicks when I worked for that snake asshole!" Tayuya said glaring.

"Yeah, it is kind of hypercritical of us, but why should we care. None of that was personal," Kin replied, shrugging.

"You'll drop the sword now!"

They were interrupted and turned to see a brown haired girl covered in bruises with tears in her eyes while a huge man held her off the ground by her throat.

"Imōto!" Narumi said as she looked at her little sister.

The hall exploded with her power felling everyone to their knees except the man who had her Kono-chan as he had dropped the girl in his horror as his hand was sliced clean off and the sword left her hands sticking into a wall as she didn't leave it at that.

Narumi was smashing him through wall after wall with punch after punch in but a millisecond, and they only moved faster until they shot out into the brightness of day from the top floor. She hammer punched him from the air crashing down into the courtyard he shattered the ground while other ninja and civilians were around to see her in the air and watch the spectacle as Narumi was finally making an example out of traitors.

No one knew how she did it but she shot down, swishing with the air as she sped up with boom after boom that destabilised the air, rocking the ground. It seemed to only be a moment later when Narumi shattered down and ninja fled the area rescuing civilian staff as the ground ripped up and exploded, fissuring and smashing the earth shook and crumbled.

The ground moved, shifted under Narumi's force, lifting and moving up and away, falling back people screamed as they were lifted up by the crumbling earth and jounin shot in saving their genin as they had been taking their break from training in the courtyard to eat their bentos together as villages needed to mingle and socialise to trust each other.

Genin watched in horror as they had seen their queen and the man who had obviously pissed her off worse than someone could piss of Tsunade by taking her drink. They knew she had killed him (likely before he hit the ground), and it was overkill like nothing they had ever seen before. This was certainly a warning in how much more power the queen had compared with even their teachers.

Tayuya had collected Kono-chan and followed with the other two once they were able to move, following the traitor ninja while they charged down to fight Narumi like the fools they were. They stayed up above to watch as the ground stopped moving, covered in dust and smoke.

"He didn't touch you, except for the beating did he?" Yugito asked quickly and sighed in relief as Kono shook her head.

"Those idiots still don't get it!" Kin said in awe. "They still believe that she is worthless because of grades that were sabotaged and because she hid her true talents like a real ninja but now she doesn't need to be a ninja. She needs to be a powerful warrior to lead us to salvation. They actually believe they can win. Threatening her family will only make her kill them faster! Hurting a person's family is a sure-fire way to piss them off like nothing else."

The smoke and dust cleared to show Narumi standing up with the tattered remains of the huge man held up by his throat, and she looked as if she hadn't even marred her clothes. The man was a lifeless blood soaked unrecognisable mess. She calmly let him drop to the ground as her deathly blue eyes flickered around her as her enemy surrounded her and they were shaking as they were starting to realise that yes they called her a monster.

No. she was no monster, she was much more terrifying.

Before they believed she was weak, and most subconsciously didn't believe she was the daemon or should be held responsible for her father's actions, but they dug their own graves already, now they started to realise why so many people would follow her power. There was no escape as they were trapped in their own petty hate and ignorance.

Then they attacked in a last ditch effort, rock blasted up and shot towards her from all sides with explosions of flames and fireballs and in seconds they collided in the centre with a massive explosion. It took them a moment before the enemy ninja started cheering in glee and relief but the surrounding ninja (with the exception of those in training-and the 'fodders' who seemed scared, horrified, or even hopeful) didn't so much as bat and eyelid.

"The filthy daemon is dead!"

Then the flames and erupted outwards in a boom shattering the windows and moving the earth throwing the men back in screams of terror as a huge whirlwind blew out controlling the flames and spinning them around the rocks burst up shattering under the ear-splitting roar from the firestorm.

Most of the men managed to right themselves and looked through the flames to see her standing in its centre with eyes alight with power like a goddess, beautiful and dangerous before she flexed her small deadly fingers and the flames blew out into nothing with a gentle breeze blowing out and around as the air returned to normal.

Narumi stood in the middle of a crater in the broken courtyard turning to look around at her attackers while her loyal ninja were now all present. She made a careless gesture and the men were on their knees, faces pressed to the ground, screaming as they were seconds from death when Narumi gestured for her ninja to stop.

"Put them in chains!" she ordered. "They will clean up this mess before they die. Let it be known that I am lenient. I am kind. And I will protect my people, the innocent and defenceless, as well as the people of my allies. But I will not be PUSHED any further!" she roared out in rage making many people flinch, "by filthy little bastards that even think for a moment they can attack my people, let alone my little sister! Let this be a warning, cross me and I will rip your fucking face off!" she hissed before turning, hoping up, out of the huge crater and walking away while her people dropped to one knee, bowing in a show of respect and admiration as she left back into the castle.

"Narumi?"

She was confronted a few moments later by Tsunade and had to take several deep breaths to calm down before turning a small smile to her.

"First time I've ever seen you angry!" Tsunade said shaking off that look. "I always thought I had seen you angry plenty when fighting or when pissing me off when I gave you a shitty mission, but no, an angry Narumi is not something I want to see aimed at me. I've seen you lost to the rage of the Kyuubi, but never had I seen you lost in your own rage and it was worse because you knew what you were doing and that kind of power with real intent is worse than aiming a rage-filled beast."

"I'm not sure whether that's a comment or not," Narumi said as she felt tired but content as she calmed down.

"It was kind of a compliment," she replied. "I'm proud of you, you should know that. You sent out a powerful message to any more people thinking of betraying us today."

"I know," she agreed turning to continue walking with Tsunade by her side. "I may have lost my cool but that doesn't mean I couldn't have stopped if I wanted. I knew they had to see a darker, deadlier side of me, so I continued. Those thinking of turning on us will now be warned that we will destroy them and that if they survive they will be beaten until they repair what they broke before we dispose of them like the trash they are!"

"Onee-sama!" Kono cried out as the three girls brought her down to meet half way, and it was the first time Kono had ever used Sama for her as she charged into her big sisters welcoming arms as she cuddled her, picking her up.

"It's okay now my little princess!" Narumi said with a content smile, kissing her nose. "They won't be hurting anyone ever again."

It was then that Moegi and Hanabi charged down the hall looking beaten up with Hinata straight behind them.

"Kono-chan, Kono-chan!" Hanabi called puffing for breath as she checked over her friend for serious injury as Narumi placed her down and Kono's two teammates were both cuddling her tightly moments later.

Hinata stopped with them and stroked Kono's hair, smiling in relief. "My apologies Narumi-chan. I got to the girls just as that man was running off with Kono-chan. It was only after one of his accomplices was nice enough to tell me what he intended that I chose to get some names from the men and let you deal with Kono-chan's immediate rescue, and I can see that you did as wonderfully as I thought you would have."

"Thanks Hina-chan!" Narumi said pulling her girl into her arms where she cuddled happily. "If there is anyone we have yet to capture please be a dear and ask Anko-nee to fetch them and ask them some enjoyable questions as to sort out any more insurgency. We cannot afford to have rusty links in the chain of our Armies."

"Of course, Narumi-chan!" she said smilingly, "and I must say that you kind of over did it a little with the destruction you caused throughout the South Wing."

Narumi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Umm… yeah I guess I didn't have to break so much, but we can get that fixed no problem. These morons have to learn some manners and where there place is for daring to think they can attack me."

"Uzumaki-sama!?"

Several ninja turned up including Neji as some of his family members had been attack. He was with his old teammate Lee.

"Neji, Lee!" Hinata wasted no time. "Take a team and bring in the Tsuchikage and anyone who will not step aside. Bring him to the throne room and let's see whether he will take responsibility for his ninja! It seems bitterness is still ignorantly built deeply within rocks. Hokage-san we must ask the same of you."

"Of course!" Tsunade agreed quickly as it was protocol.

"Very well Lady Hinata!" Neji said.

"B-but what about the rest of the Iwa-nin?" Lee asked.

"If their kage is found guilty he will be forced to step down and we shall exile him from Whirlpool. We shall give them a chance, so offer them Whirlpool headbands. If they refuse, see if any other village will take them!" Narumi said. "And if not, then throw them out to die if that is how far their hatred for my father runs but keep the children whether they like it or not we will not let an adults foolishness kill off innocent kids whether civilians or ninja in training!"

 **0oo00oo0**

Buffy Summers was actually feeling quite well. She had never gotten a vacation from being a Slayer before, which was going to be fun even though she wasn't sure Giles and Xander could handle covering for her by themselves. But they wanted her to leave and for once do something for herself and her family, which included her sister, Willow, and Tara until they fully joined the covenant in which Buffy was sure she would occasionally need reminding some of her new sisters' names. She never was the greatest with names but she would try her hardest.

It came as a surprise that Anya had left Xander (because he had been foolish) ages ago and they had been pretending to save face but the ex-daemoness wanted into the covenant, and she was quite good at magic. She went on ahead of them using magic, well, she had to wait for the magic to activate because new girls incoming could only leave at a certain time GMT.

It was quite surprising that Anya could be so loyal to anyone, and Buffy had to wonder whether Morgana had-well-had her without them knowing because that could do it for any girl as Morgana brought out the bravery and special in people-well girls. Plus her electrical powers had a sparking buzz for their pleasure.

She left the plane with Dawn smilingly holding her hand and Willow and Tara were behind with Ellie between them holding their hands still marvelling at the technology that her world had lost when they were invaded by the infected. It was with much thanks to Morgana that she could even fly on a plane because she needed a passport and Morgana had arranged one for her so that she could join in on the fun. Though, she supposed going by magical teleporting thing with Anya might have been fun she wanted to fly because that was wicked cool.

Ellie had become quite close to Dawn as they were around the same age and quick to become best friends, and though she had a thing for black girls (mainly because of her first love) Ellie could see herself falling for the brunette witch in the making as she was cute and fun. Ellie had always wondered what she had missed since she had been born in a world destroyed by monsters and it was more than she had ever believed.

Willow and Tara had both become Ellie's 'mothers' of sorts as she had to thank Morgana for that too as they were both young so under normal circumstances adopting a fourteen year old girl would not happen, but apparently Morgana had that kind of power, even in the muggle/mortal world.

Ellie was happy as her 'mothers' doted on her (and taught her about uses their tongues had other than talking). She had finally gotten to play on some arcade machines, and gotten her own console that she had to leave at home, but at least she had a 3DS XL to play on the plane, which was something that had never been invented on her Earth because the infected invaded a few years before its predecessors the DS and then DSi would have been complete.

She loved video games almost as much as she loved her new family. She missed Joel, and hoped she could open a portal to her old home so she could fetch him as he was kind of her father figure, but that could wait and hopefully he would be OK without her saving his butt. She had other butts to save anyway and got to learn magic. She knew this was going to be so much fun, and she would meet many new friends.

"This new world is so much more fun!" Ellie declared. She had even stopped giving people attitude because her new friends really listened and understood what it was like to lose people fighting evil monsters. Buffy had even died once herself, but it was lucky for Ellie that she was brought back or they wouldn't have been able to have fun together, and she had a nice ass just like Dawn's. She still wasn't sure who had the greatest ass, Buffy, Dawn, Mother Tara or Mother Willow. They liked her to call them mummy, Willow, and momma, Tara.

"Totally!" Dawn agreed as the two girls broke free from their family and grabbed hands practically buzzing with excitement as they spun around, giggling. "I've never been outside of California before, and now I'm in Ireland about to join the freaking Covenant of Witches!"

"I never even imagined that other countries still existed in my world!" Ellie said in awe as she thought that over. "It seems silly thinking about it now. I just wonder how many people really survived, not just in the US!"

"Dawn! Ellie!" Buffy reprimanded rolling her eyes as she took on the role of disciplining the girls when they got too hyper, but she let them do whatever they wanted, mostly while at home. "Come on girls not so loud. That Laurel woman we spoke with told us that she would send a car to collect us! I hope it's not too far as I don't have much cash on me. Will? Tara?"

"Umm… I have about fifty pounds!" Willow said looking in her purse. "But I have around two hundred dollars I never changed if we can find a cash exchange place."

"Well I don't think we would need that much!" Tara said thoughtfully. "We were told that we weren't going too far outside of Dublin."

"Where are we now?" Ellie asked.

"Dublin!" Dawn said with a grin as her best friend/girlfriends face lit up as she hadn't been paying much attention and looking around she saw a huge sign. She knew they were travelling to Ireland in the UK, but not what city. For all she knew there could have been airports in every city on the planet.

"Umm… I can't read that well!" she lied as they all knew that she liked superhero comic books and read them just fine.

"Well come on!" Buffy said while shaking her head and shooing the younger girls on to where there were people standing around, some with signs and there was a young woman wearing a grey suit with cap perched on her brown haired head. She looked bored while she was carrying a sign with 'Summers' written across it.

"Umm. That's us!" Buffy said startling her. She only looked a year or two older than her, Willow, and Tara.

"Oh, right, hi, sorry, your plane was an hour late so I was getting bored!" she said sheepishly. "I'm Hestia Jones. I'm just doing this because I'm the only girl with a driver's licence who was free. I'm actually in my third year at healers' school! Just became an intern at St. Mungo's, which is a magical hospital if you didn't know."

"Umm… right, so umm… lead the way!"

"Of course!" she said leading them outside and into the dull evening of Dublin air and to a huge black limousine parked in the pickup zone but nobody seemed to give it a moment's thought or a look, even the traffic warden overlooked it. The girls were all excited as none of them had rode in a limo before.

Meanwhile back in the United States of America within New York State in New York City Alex Russo had gotten a strange letter in the post. Well it had been delivered to her by an owl. Really, wizards were getting weirder and weirder. She was in her family dinner staring at the odd letter as she sat at a table. It came with a golden pocket watch that looked expensive. The letter said it was something called a portkey that would take her to Ireland where she was being asked to join the Covenant of Witches.

Now, she didn't know what the Covenant of Witches was. But it did sound interesting. The letter was officially sealed and everything, and she just knew it wasn't a hoax as it drew her into a world where she wouldn't be held back by limits or the rules of wizard lore. She would have to ask her mother and father what they thought or whether she could go or not. Plus it was a free trip after all.

"Alex, are you up to something?"

She was startled as her brother Justin interrupted her musing and sat opposite her. She brushed back her long black hair and gave him a caught in the headlights look. However, she was too late to stop him from snatching her letter away from her.

"T-the Covenant of Witches!" he read, stuttering. "But they're only a myth!"

She glared at him as she snatched her letter back. "You're just jealous that I was invited to an awesome Covenant and you were not!"

Justin folded his arms over his chest and pouted. "So, are you going to join them?"

"I don't know," she replied, shrugging. "According to this I would be out of the wizard competition, so I guess that means we'll both keep our magic!"

"It does?" he asked while she nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed reading that part over. "From what this says there is some kind of seal matrix that will disconnect me from the families' magic while stopping my blood from being cleansed of wizard magic, and that-well it says I would have the opportunity to learn daemonic magic and sorcery! That I would actually be a witch or Wicca rather than a wizard. That there will be many different magical girls and women from all over the world with different kinds of magic that I could learn from, be friends with, opening a world of opportunity."

Justin frowned as she let him take her letter and quickly read it over. "So, do you think you want to go? It sounds like if you do we both get to keep our powers because let's face it, Max isn't likely going to win."

She nodded in agreement. "I know, but would dad allow me to go, and more, mum? I may not be the brightest but this seems like I'm turning my back on wizards!"

Justin shrugged. "Hey if there was an all warlock order that invited me with this deal. I would have left already!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "No you wouldn't because you're a dork!" she replied smilingly. "You would have been fretting about asking mum and dad too and what they would say!"

"I think they would say if it is what you want!"

They almost fell from their seats as their father exited the kitchen. "The Covenant of Witches is not just a fairy tale!" he said as he walked over and took the letter, taking a deep breath as he read it over. "I think to say no would be a very silly mistake on any young witches part. You could learn a lot and be something incredible! If I tried to stop you, you would hate me forever, and I would hate myself for being so selfish that I would deny you such a family."

"S-so I can go?" she asked with hope in her eyes as she was starting to like the idea of getting out of the competition by cheating, cheating was her thing.

"We'll have to talk to your mother first!" he said in concern. "But if we just get her to understand the doors this will open for college or university after you graduate I'm sure she'll see reason!"

"Thanks," she said sombre for once. "But what will I tell Harper? She's my best friend and I'm leaving to join a Covenant!"

"Umm… you know you get to come home, right?" he asked. "That after the ceremony that everything will be normal-ish, but you'll have them, and them you. You'll still have school once the holiday finishes, and then uni."

"Oh, right!" she agreed sheepishly as she hadn't thought that far ahead. "I-I guess I should speak to mum first, but you know what dad, I think I'll leave that to you!" she said standing when she noticed him giving her a look and sighed. "OK, dad, OK, I'll come too, sheesh you big baby!" she complained childishly.

While Alex Russo was thinking of all of the adventure joining the Covenant would be other young ladies, girls, and women were arriving in Ireland, but Valkyrie already lived there so she had nothing to do as she lounged around the huge castle waiting for girls to arrive. She was sitting on the couch with an odd girl called Luna while that weird vampire girl Eva was sat on a squishy chair opposite and complaining about tardiness as she was likely just as bored.

"What is it with these people!" the vampire cried out in frustration, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

Valkyrie looked to the odd blonde witch next to her while the little witch looked to her from where she was resting her head in Valkyrie's lap, and the dark haired girl was stroking her hair while they were at least watching a movie on the huge screen TV on the wall to pass their time waiting.

They had all been tasked with waiting in and leading guests to their perfectly assigned rooms within the castle. There were some other girls around like Casey, Luna's girlfriend, Daphne, Laurel, and Astoria, and even Ginny, but they had lucked out with some guests arriving by fireplace, leaving the rest to wait for their return or new arrivals.

"Calm down, Evie!" Luna said smiling at the 'girl'. "What exactly would we be doing if we didn't have to greet new arrivals?"

"I could have your tongue up my arse!" she suggested reasonably.

Though that embarrassed Valkyrie as she didn't think she would ever want to put her tongue up anyone's butt (though maybe just to try one time if she was feeling brave). However, Luna wiggled her tongue at the little vampire and giggled, showing that she liked to put her tongue up girls' bottoms. Luna and her girlfriend Casey were kind of odd like that though; and huge lesbian perverts. But then Valkyrie couldn't say she was too much better any more as she had slept with Ginny, and since being a guest at the castle, Morgana, the Greengrass sisters, their mother, Felicity, and Tracey.

She had to admit though, she got on really well with Daphne and Astoria. They seemed to be always varying for her attention since Ginny introduced them. She found herself smiling a little. If she was going to try something as weird as tonguing one of the girls butts, she realised she would want to try that out on either Astoria of Daphne, maybe Ginny as she realised the red head was her best female friend her age. Those blondes were just totally hot, and they seemed to treat her with reverence, so maybe they liked her more than just sisters and lovers, maybe they wanted more from her.

If Luna and Casey could be more than just sisters and lovers, then why couldn't they. Plus it was the hottest thing watching two biological sisters making out. She smiled a little at the thought and realised she loved the way they made her feel with the simplest kiss on her lips.

The fireplace startled them as it lit up emerald a moment later before Valkyrie could get the courage to ask Luna whether she would have to ask the sisters out, or just ask them to be her girlfriends. She wasn't sure how that worked (especially since she wanted both girls) but she was sharing their room, their bed anyway, which made her wonder. Was she already dating the beautiful sisters?

Did they already consider themselves her girlfriends? That would have actually explained a lot about the way they had been treating her, and made her smile more thinking about it. She wondered what her friend Tanith would say. But then Tanith was happy to hear that she was making some girl-friends that were her age. She mildly wondered whether she could convince the older woman to join the covenant next year or something.

Luna sat up as two people flew out of the fireplace to the floor. It was a hot black girl with glasses and a white girl with ruffled pixy cut brown hair. She almost missed it. There was a third 'person'. She was tiny enough she could sit on her hand. She was a cute little fairy giggling madly at the two human girls.

"Oh, hello Felicity, Tracey, where have you been?" Luna asked while they both sat up on the floor glaring at the fairy.

"Saydi!" they both complained glaring at the little fairy. "That wasn't funny!" Felicity added with a sigh before turning to Luna and smiling slightly. "Saydi won't leave us alone. Apparently wants to be our pet like Morgana has those storm spirits. And she's just as kinky as they are too, maybe a little more so."

The little fairy landed her little butt on Tracey's head while nodding rapidly as the girls climbed to their feet and slumped down on a squishy sofa together in the huge lounge.

"Sorry it took us so long to get back!" Tracey said sheepishly. "We kind of got distracted as it was a bit of a melodrama. This Mildred girl was pretty easy to talk to and Felicity stole her first kiss. I think the girl went into shock at the time, but what girl wouldn't with this fine piece of black tail sticking her tongue in their mouth without warning? She's only a year younger than us, so well, never mind that.

"That Cackle's Academy for Witch's was harder to sneak into than we thought. We ended up just explaining to the headmistress who we were, showing her our pendants. She asked us a favour in return, well, kind of condition for taking the other three. The condition was that we take two other girls with us. They're kind of on a dark path kick. Professor Cackle was thinking that we could correct that by showing them, or at least the boss girl that she is far from powerful in the grand scheme of the world. I think she hopes that the girl will stop being an idiot. I think this girl is kind of jealous of, and in love with her arch-enemy, but that's just my opinion with the way she talks.

"Anyway, Mildred the good girl arch-enemy of our two other girls is a muggle-born so any offer to help her get stronger and to stop simpleton's teasing her, as that school is normally pure-bloods only can only be a good thing. She said her mortal mother knew the headmistress. She didn't know how or why that came to be, just something about a life-debt. The headmistress it quite nice actually. Maybe we could get rid of Dumbledore for good and have her instead."

"Well anyway," she continued while the other girls laughed, and though Valkyrie hadn't met Dumbledore yet he sounded like some of the douchy so-called good guys she had met from the Irish Sanctuary. "Mildred's friends Maud and Enid were pretty excited to be invited into the Covenant of Witches, even let me kiss them both before we gave them the spark-gate portkey so the three of them could leave the wards.

"Then the bad girl and her amusing minion Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock. Ethel's cute. But she's more-full of herself than that idiot Malfoy!" she said laughing. "Her best and only friend is Drusilla, and I don't think she hates Mildred like Ethel supposedly does. These girls are a real melodrama if I've read them right because I think Drusilla goes along with Ethel because she loves her, but I doubt that she would ever figure that out for herself as she is quite… umm… dim-witted."

"Oh great!" Evangeline complained, pouting sweetly. "You get to have all of the fun while we're still here waiting."

"Master-!" they were interrupted as Chachamaru entered the lounge pushing a trolley full of snacks, tea and coffee. "I thought you and your friends might like something to eat and some tea, so I took the liberty. Miss. Winks made the cookies from scratch, and hopes very much that you all enjoy them. She has some butter cookies in the oven too. I shall check back with her in a little while because she wants everyone to enjoy her sweets as they are fat free and very tasty."

"Oh, thank you Chachamaru!" Eva said gratefully while the green haired marionette poured them each a cup and set up some saucers with some cookies.

"So who do you think will turn their portkey first?" Felicity asked as she sipped some tea. "I'm betting if it isn't the witches from Cackle's that it will be the 'wizard' Alex Russo. She is smoking hot. Look at this," she said pulling out a page torn from a magazine. "Apparently after the wish she made was broke that 'time' still exists and they think she was just a one-hit wonder and went back to a normal life somewhere. Funny thing is that only people with powers would be able to see that Alex is this Mikayla."

She her magazine clippings around and they checked out the 'pop'-girl.

"Wow, she is prettier than I thought."

Morgana startled them as she was back from wherever she had gone with Tabitha and some of her girlfriends in toe, so she had likely went off to convince or threaten their parents to let her take their daughters. Though, the chance to join the covenant would be something any parent could want, especially since Dumbledore's name was dirt these days, his rantings and ramblings would be ignored by sensible parents who wanted the best for their daughters.

The girls were giggling and seeking out comfy places to sit while Chachamaru was only too pleased to dish out some cookies and tea to the girls. Garnet and Tabitha were all smiles as they squeezed in comfortably with Eva on her chair since it was huge, either side. Now a little while back at a school for 'crazy' girls in Japan Eva would have complained, but this wasn't them being inconsiderate. This was them being affectionate. She got on with the younger girls, likely because she could be their 'leader' because she was eternally ten years old while having centuries of experience to impart knowledge and wisdom that might even help with school.

There was a two second bleep a moment later and by the fireplace Anya swished into the room on a specially designated teleportation point.

"Hey!" she said sheepishly. "I'm not disturbing a party am I?"

"No!" Chachamaru answered shaking her head. "Please, would you like some tea, or perhaps some coffee? I am afraid it is just standard coffee. But if you would like something else like a mocha, or latè I could get one from the kitchen?"

"Umm… I'll be fine with a normal coffee, thanks," she answered as she took a seat next to Tracey as she and Felicity moved for her to squeeze in comfortably with them rather than spreading out further onto other seats. They didn't want to have to shout so that they could hear each other clearly.

"You are welcome!" Chachamaru replied as she poured Anya a mug of coffee and handed to her while getting instructions on cream and sugar.

"This is Anya, the ex-daemon who granted Alex her wish!" Morgana said, smirking as she slid in to sit next to Valkyrie.

"Wow, you must have been powerful!" Valkyrie said in awe while she enjoyed Morgana cuddling her. She may have realised she had a relationship with Daphne and Astoria, but that didn't mean she didn't want to do things with other girls any more, and she was certain Daphne and Astoria still wanted to do other girls. They were still too young to be exclusive. Maybe when they were older, using magic to have adorable little girls together, then they would settle down to raise an adorable family.

"Yeah, but it became a drab," she replied sheepishly. "I-I started to feel bad about what I was doing as a vengeance daemon. Most of the men I 'punished' didn't deserve such harsh revenge, but it was when I started to really realise that a wish for vengeance said in anger, heartache, or despair isn't what they really wanted. I bet most of them if they were calm and had a little time to think wouldn't have made their wishes, especially if they knew I would really make them come true."

"Hey it's okay!" Felicity said as she hugged the older woman over Tracey. Anya smiled as she melted into the warm hug.

"Thanks-."

They were interrupted by three two second beeps as there was a swish of wind and fifteen year old Alex Russo appeared with her suitcases followed by another swish as a girl with dark brown hair in plaited pigtails, a brown haired girl with glasses, and a brown haired girl with a plat down her back appeared with their school trunks and the four girls tripped over each other, tumbling down as a girl with dark blonde hair pulled back tightly and a girl with lose red hair to her shoulders appeared with their school trunks stacking it with the rest of them.

Morgana just burst out laughing. Alex was wearing jeans and a blue top so she was okay, but the other five were wearing black Cackle's Academy robes and their school uniforms underneath and all five fell at such an angle that the others all got a good look at their panty-clad butts. But that was nothing much as the girls all wore similar plane or patterned panties. After Morgana burst out laughing the younger girls were giggling too with the rest following suit.

"Oww!" Alex complained as she extracted her face from the butt of the girl with pigtails, Mildred Hubble, as Felicity started introductions while giggling. The red haired girl was Drusilla Paddock, the annoyed looking blonde girl, Ethel Hallow was practically sitting on the face of the girl with her hair tied back in a plat, Enid Nightshade, and the girl with glasses extracting Alex's knee from her crotch was Maud Moonshine.

All six girls were blushing bright red as they pulled themselves to stand.

"Oh that was hilarious!" Morgana said while Felicity introduced the new girls to Morgana and company.

Morgana was surprised as Ethel quickly walked up to her with a smug smirk. "So you're the boss around here, are you?" she asked but awaited no reply. "Well I'm Ethel Hallow, you've probably heard of my family before, we are pretty world renown."

"I'm Morgana Evans. I survived the killing curse when I was fifteen months old. I have electric super powers." Her eyes sparked, startling the younger girl. "I'm one of the most powerful witches on this planet. I don't care who your family is. You've been invited to join a new family; they mean nothing to your success here!"

Ethel thought about retorting but looking at this girl she felt that she should probably hold off because, yes. That would be rude of a guest; she wasn't scared of her or anything. However, she had heard of Morgana Potter. The Girl-Who-Lined. She also knew of rumours that said she was powerful, and potentially dangerous so she stepped back into line with the other girls.

"That's better!" Morgana said smiling. "I received this letter while Felicity and Tracey were talking to you from your headmistress," she said pulling out a neat piece of paper from seemingly nowhere. "She has faith in you. She believes you have potential. All of you in fact. But you Ethel. She doesn't think you will go further than daddy's purse-strings unless you grow out of your own self-belief that you are more important than anyone else.

"I quite agree. You are not weak magically. You have promise," she said walking around the girl as she wasn't standing close enough to the other girls for them to get in her way. "But you need to be humbled. You need to understand sweetie that you won't always get what you want because your racist daddy is wealthy."

Morgana stood in front of the girl and stroked her fingers along her lips. "If you want people to jump when you say so, you should work for it yourself because there are many people far more wealthy than you!"

Smiling as Ethel gulped and stroking her fingers through a strand of the girl's blonde hair Morgana continued. "Out of the six of you, Alex Russo is the most powerful, and you don't even rate second!" she said which caused her eyes to widen. She could accept that the older American girl knew more, and maybe had more magic, but she would have 'known' she ranked second.

"T-then where do I rank?" she asked slowly.

"I'll admit that based on power alone you rank third!" Morgana replied which calmed Ethel down enough to think that third wasn't too bad, but she knew, looking at Morgana she wasn't going to tell her which of her classmates out ranked her in base power. She could only consul herself that she was better at magic.

Morgana smiled as she saw Ethel wasn't going to ask so carried on. "I think that the six of you will share a room, so that Alex can keep an eye on you, and you can learn to love each other. The best kind of power in this world is the power of unity. If we stand united, fight to destroy those who would harm someone we love, we become unstoppable."

She turned to Eva with a smile. "Honey, please escort our guests to their room! And then take Alex and bind her power to her would you!?"

"Finally!" she said with a sigh. "Sitting around here waiting was getting annoying!" she agreed as she hoped up from her seat and the other girls followed with their luggage.

It didn't take Eva long to take them to their room. It was huge with an en-suite bathroom with hot-tub, shower and toilet. However, all of the girls noticed one problem. There was only one bed. It was huge enough to fit them all comfortably, but it was just one.

"Oh yes!" Eva said when Ethel mentioned the supposed problem. "All of the rooms here have large beds and guests are expected to share. It is quite a clever ploy to get them to feel more comfortable; at ease, more intimate with each other. We are sisters after all. We keep no secrets from each other, and we love each other. You must learn this. Friends. Sisters. Lovers. Important to the success of your lives," she said before taking Alex by the hand and leading her out and closing the door behind them.

"Oh great, some kind of team building exercise!" Ethel said while rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"It's not so bad!" Mildred said slowly as she sat on the bed. "This bed. Wow. I guess they use magic to make them this soft. Why don't they do that at Cackle's Academy!?"

"You would think that!" she retorted as she sat too but jumped up again. "Oh… that does feel comfortable!" she reluctantly agreed while the other girls tried the bed, sinking into the softness with gleeful smiles.

It was later that night and Alex was still a little sore after having the seals planted. She had them around each ankle, her wrists, over her heart, and just above her butt. Luckily they only showed up while pulling at her magic, and her mum was likely going to complain about that.

That was the thing. Her magic was way more after the seals. She had never imagined she had been so weak before. The seals were all glowing black as she had been changing, unconcerned that the younger girls saw her naked, as it was bed time, and they were still arguing over stupid things.

She pointed her red coloured plastic wand at them each in turn which got them to shut up as they blushed while looking at the older girls' nice boobs and body.

"Okay!" Alex said with a growl as she decided she didn't need to let this continue as she was tired and wanted some rest after her busy day. Plus she had been given responsibility for them and she wanted to prove she was responsible and trustworthy. "You are going to take off all of your clothes, and that includes panties and bras, no towels to hide behind like little babies, and then get into your pyjamas before you slid into the bed, cuddle up or whatever, and sleep before I turn you into bunnies and put you in a hutch!"

"Somebody's grumpy!" Ethel mumbled but she quickly started stripping like the other girls as she didn't fancy being a rabbit any time soon.

They were all soon blushing and naked before they dug out their PJ's (while Alex was already in bed waiting for them to hurry) realising they should have gotten their PJ's out of their trunks ready before stripping. But they were soon PJ'd and climbing into bed. Though both Mildred and Ethel complained when they were stuck in the middle next to each other with Mildred's friends the other side of her, and Drusilla next to Ethel, and Alex next to her.

"Just shut up and go to sleep!" Alex said while switching off the light, bathing the room in darkness it didn't take them long to drift off to sleep they had all had such a busy day.

 **0oo00oo0**

Penelope Jackson looked over the letter shrewdly as she had received it from an owl. She had thought it had been from Athena since she had the whole owl wisdom thing going on. She thought it was going to be well-bitchy at her for dating one of her daughters. Annabeth. Not that any of the gods actually seemed to have any morel view on being gay and she was almost certain that Artemis was super gay, what with her harem of 'maidens', and not to be pissed off; she wasn't just hot but she was super-badarse too.

However, the letter wasn't from the goddess of wisdom at all. At first she had been confused because it was addressed to her and Annabeth in a very couple-like way. But now she was even more confused. She didn't know any real magic, but she supposed she did have her water control powers, but Annabeth, sure she supposed she could control the mist better than her, and it was probably possible to learn.

"So this is real?" Annabeth asked. She had long blonde hair down to her waist tied back. She had blue eyes, unlike Penelope who had short ruffle black hair and sea green eyes. They were sitting on a bed together in Penelope's cabin at Camp Half-Blood. "We're being invited to the Covenant of Witches, and it also says to invite the seer chick and the angry one. Well that must be Rachael and Clarisse."

"Would we be allowed to take Rachael like that anyway?" Penelope asked while Annabeth shrugged without a clue.

"I guess nobody would miss her for a few days. It isn't like she stays here much anyway," Annabeth reasoned. "I heard the Covenant of Witches was powerful. If we had their help during that thing with Kronos we wouldn't have lost so many."

"So we agree to join!" Penelope said with a smirk. "Let's go find Rachael first and then use the portkey."

"Pen!" she playfully reprimanded. "We should get Clarisse too. If she finds out we ditched her and lost her the opportunity to join the Covenant she will likely be really pissed and we'll never hear an end to it."

"O-K!" she replied faking sadness as she hugged her girl, kissing her lips. "But first, let's play a little, okay!?"

"Okay!" she agreed as they were all over each other and falling back onto the bed. Penelope straddled her girls lap and squeezed her tits through her tight white tee while Annabeth was lying back smirking at her.

Penelope moved her hands to her girlfriends' soft smooth legs as she wore a cute little black skirt to give her easy access. Penelope was wearing tight blue rubberised short shorts with pinholes down the side so they breathed above water. Her top was a similar material of a lighter shade, covering her ample breasts but leaving her tone tummy and arms bar while circling around her neck with a collar. She wasn't wearing any shoes but all of her trainers were made for the water too. Annabeth was a pale skinned girl while Penelope was tan from enjoying the sun without worry of burning like her delicious girlfriend would.

Leaning down Penelope captured her girls' lips and Annabeth kissed back deeply sliding her tongue to meet her girlfriends, running her fingers through her sexy roughed up black hair, pulling her lips in tighter. Penelope pulled back as she felt Annabeth's hands squeezing her hidden boobs through her top and slid her hands up her arms to hold them in place.

"Hmm… my very own Ocean Princess!" Annabeth mumbled with a teasing grin while squeezing her girls' lovelies.

"Queen!" she replied smugly while squeezing her girls hands further into her supple sixteen year old hidden flesh. They might not have been as big as Annabeth's, small in comparison, but she loved her girl playing with them almost as much as Annabeth loved playing with them. "I can control the ocean better than any of my 'siblings' or step mother, well, on her, couldn't say, but I don't care, and though my dad does break those stupid rules, and help sometimes, and gave me an awesome pen that turns into a sword; he's still a deadbeat prick, not a king, so that makes me queen by default!"

Annabeth burst out laughing. "I'm half expecting the sky to shake for that one, but none of the gods can really say they're great parents, not even to their godly offspring."

Penelope snorted and rolled her amazing sea green eyes. "Or good siblings-!" she trailed off with a frown before her eyes widened and she looked frantic with worry. "Oh shit! I forgot to demand Calypso's release from purgatory! She's going to be so pissed with me and think I abandoned her and don't care, and be all sad and mope-ee. You know I don't like to break promises, but it was as if I just forgot, and now I remembered."

She looked to their side where the silver watch sat. It was a portkey with a silver chain, but it had something else attached and it drew her attention. "What is this…?" she asked as it was a small locket. It came free from the chain with its own chain. She opened it up and was surprised as a small scrape of paper fell out.

"I'm told the mist can mess with your head!" Annabeth read the note. "Lots of love- Morgana, Queen of the Covenant!"

Penelope just stared at the picture inside. "It's me and Calypso! Is this magic?"

"I don't know!" Annabeth said as she looked at the picture of the goddess-titan-whatever-whoever, trying it on with her girlfriend before she took it from her and it changed to a picture of her with Clarisse and Penelope while they were trapped in that sea monsters belly a few years back. She had hoped she forgot about that.

"A memory!" Penelope said as she read the other side of the note. "Wow. That was thoughtful, but how do we set Calypso free?"

Annabeth sighed. "You're too nice for your own good!" she said but her smile ruined her pout. "But that's part of your charm," she said sliding the locket around her girlfriends slender neck, smiling. "You should hold onto this if it will help you remember to save her! I know I might be a little jealous because she is really hot, but she did look after you and help you leave. She could have been a bitch like so many others who had a gripe with our parents! She could have kept you and done all sorts of naughty things to you!"

"Naughty is for us, Anna! You know you're the best! Unless when we get her out you want to have a threesome with her."

"Tempting," she said in amusement, "but what have I said about shortening my-!" She couldn't finish as Penelope leaned down and captured her only-to-willing lips in a deep kiss.

Clarisse was a tom-boy but all woman as far as she gave a dam. She had black hair and a pretty but serious face as she glared over the invite at her two annoying cousins. She wore tight black jeans, a white tee that was a little dirty from a fight she got into a few minutes ago with some punks from her cabin who pissed her off. If it wasn't for Penelope and her stupid talents those boys might have been skewered. She also wore a black shirt that was only done up from the bottom just below her tits.

"Why has it taken you so long to bring this to me?!" she demanded heatedly while she glared at them. The only thing that had changed about their outfits from breakfast was the locket around Penelope's neck, though she was wearing her yellow and blue waterproof half boots. Her pen was strapped to her waist at the back. It was bronze and looked expensive in its holster.

"Umm… we were busy!" Annabeth said unashamedly.

"You two are sickos!" she retorted with a sneer. "I know what you two lesbos were doing!"

"I get it! You're just jealous of me!" Penelope said smugly. "I get to stick my tongue in Annie's tight perfect little warrior arse and you don't!"

"As if!" she hissed out turning her nose up as she shoved the letter back into Annabeth's hand and walked away. "Just go and get the freak and let's go already. I have to pack my things for the weekend!" she said as she stormed around a corner.

"Umm… Pen, don't call me that, and I think she's jealous of me and pissed that you put yourself down so much in 'that' way that you can't see that!"

"Don't be silly Annie, but let's go get Rachael!" she replied rolling her sea green eyes and taking her girlfriends hand and dragging her off.

Meanwhile however, Clarisse had only stopped round the corner, leaning up against a wooden building and looking down at her brown leather walking boots while gritting her teeth in anger and frustration. She didn't understand why she had to feel that way. It made her feel weak and defenceless, and worse was she had to act like a complete idiot all the time. The least she could do was try to be nice, or not a bitch, just because her feelings were hurt.

Was it too much to ask to have Penelope sit on her face, to bury her tongue in every orifice it would fit. She shuddered at the thought while squirming in place and wondered whether she would have time to rub herself off first. Then realised she was sick as she had started liking Penelope because she could beat her. She was stronger than her. She liked being put in her place. It almost felt as if Penelope was dominating her.

"I can't stop thinking about obeying her every perverted sexual desire. Oh fuck I'm twisted aren't I!?"

"I wouldn't say that…-!"

She was startled and looked to her right in horror to see the most stunning blonde haired woman she had ever seen in her life. She was dressed in a hot red leather dress that was tight around her perfect arse. Her shoes were strapped on, giving her a little more height while showing most of her perfectly groomed nails. Her finger and toe nails were painted with a glistering red gloss like her lips with some gentle make-up shadowing her perfect blue eyes.

"-… a little freaky in your tastes for a virgin, maybe!" the young woman continued with a stunning smile. She looked no older than twenty one but Clarisse knew she was a lot older than that. "But then… sometimes freaky can be much more fun. Strong girls like you do tend to be into strong lovers, and have odd tastes."

"A-Aphrodite!" she stuttered pushing off the wall to turn to the Goddess of Love while said goddess continued leaning up against the wall.

"Hmm… much too good looking to be one of Aires kids, but I suppose that one would get lucky!" she said in amusement. "So the Covenant of Witches comes for you. How interesting. Their queen and one of her new witches along with one of the slayers defeated a hell-goddess and stripped her of her power, so maybe you'll find someone to dominate you if Athena's adorable daughter won't share!

"Morgana will someday be a force to rival any!" she said whimsically. "I see it. Someday you will make a choice, just like all demigods, and not just those from your camp. You will choose to fight for the gods, or you will choose to destroy us, make us mortal, or banish us from your realm. I would rather not die like that, but I suppose living a human life wouldn't be so bad. There are only a few of us who see what will happen with the rise of Morgana.

"Artemis has been watching her-," she said with a laugh. "She got electrocuted and turned up with her hair smoking. Morgana caught her, and she barely got away with a slight arse kicking, but that only seemed to turn that perv on. It drives her crazy when a girl disrespects her, so if you want to be dominated, you could become one of her maidens."

"Umm… no thanks!" she replied slowly. "B-but why are you here? Just to ask that they strip your immortality rather than killing or banishing you?"

"Oh no silly!" she replied with a shrug. "We have lived a very long time. Some of us believe it or not wouldn't mind dying-Eternity can be-depressing-and lonely. I think most of us are going insane; well we are insane. The banishment thing is what we wouldn't like. Banishment would only force us upon others so that likely wouldn't be fair, and Morgana though she would not admit it, is fair."

Aphrodite pushed up from the wall and moved closer to the demigod. "Speaking in riddles has always driven me crazy," she said wrapping Clarisse in her arms cuddling the shocked girl. "Those girls are your best friends. You should cherish them because that is a completely unconditioned love. Maybe instead of wetting yourself in lust and rubbing it you could tell her how you feel. Even if those feelings are never returned like that, she will understand you. Pen is a very caring girl and would never wilfully hurt you."

She smiled as she stole the girls' first kiss.

"Rachael will meet us by the Big House. Hurry up, Clarisse, for the…!" Annabeth and Penelope burst into her room after having snuck into the Aries Cabin only to freeze as her door closed behind them.

"Annie!?" Penelope asked and peered over her shoulder, eyes widening. "Oh shit Clarisse is naked with Aphrodite!" she said in shock as the two were covered in sweat, panting for breath with the goddess curled up in the demigoddesses' arms. They could only turn with wide eyes staring at the two other demigoddesses.

"Oh, wow, Clarisse fucked the Goddess of Love!" Annabeth said slowly. "Weirder things have happened, right, Pen?"

"No. No they haven't!" she disagreed unable to look away as sure she had her own girlfriend but this was much too hot to look from. "Not even that time I walked in on Thalia over Artemis's lap having her butt spanked."

"Say what?!" they all asked startling her.

She blushed brightly. "They begged me not to tell anyone, well Thalia did. I don't think Artemis cared, and even with me in the room didn't stop spanking Thalia. It was making her bare butt bright red. I had never seen someone looking as humiliated as Thalia was while Artemis demanded that I stay and speak the reason I interrupted so rudely, and I just couldn't while she was doing that, and she never asked me to hurry. I kind of forgot what I wanted anyway. So please don't tell them I said anything!"

"I wasn't here either!" Aphrodite said quickly before she disappeared.

"C-Clarisse!" Penelope said quietly as she stepped forward looking down at the naked sweaty girl in awe and trying to pretend that she wasn't checking her out but she knew her Annabeth would too, so all was fair. "You never once mentioned you were getting laid by Aphrodite. I thought you would have gloated. I didn't even know she liked to do girls too. I always figured you were into girls though; the way you dress and peek in at Aphrodite's daughters during shower times."

"I-I do not peek on anyone. A-and-it was the first and only time!" Clarisse stuttered out. "Now-now get out of my room so I can get dressed and get my things. I'll meet you by the Big House!" she said, grabbing her pillow she threw it while they ran out of her room before she collapsed back onto her bed with a tired sigh. She had wanted her first time to be Penelope but that goddess knew how to please a girl. It was just annoying that it turned her on more when Penelope and Annabeth barged in on them.

Penelope frowned as she led Annabeth out of the Aires cabin. "But the Aphrodite girls admitted to making it into a naughty game to tease her, since it was just her. Except for that annoying one who seems to be in charge. I don't like her. She has no sense of fun. Even her mum has plenty of fun."

"Yeah!" Annabeth said. "Aphrodite has a really nice arse and who knew Clarisse's tits were really that firm?"

"Annie!" she playfully reprimanded as she took her girls left arm, cuddling it to her chest while taking her hand, linking fingers and trapping the hand with her other. "You perverted little bitch, I think I'll have to spank you later tonight! Maybe Clarisse will want to watch your tight bare little ass reddening from my hand."

Annabeth turned her a slutty grin. "Hmm… you know you can slap my ass any time you want. But if you make me cry you so have let me do anything I want, and you know what I like!"

"You are a pervert!" she purred. "Naughty girl loves underwater sex breathing my breath!"

"So sue me, it's hot!" Annabeth admitted with a smug grin. "Then eating you out in a foggy bubble with your cute little squirms and moans."

"I love you too!" Penelope said with a loving grin as she kissed her girls lips as they reached the huge red farm house where a cute red haired girl sat on the steps with her bags waiting for them with a smile.

"So is it time for us to leave?" Rachael asked as she stood from the steps and joined her best friends.

"Only when-!"

"I'm ready!" Clarisse interrupted. She was still sweaty but fully clothed and had her suitcase, like theirs were waiting for them for their weekend away with Rachael

"Wow. That was fast!" Penelope said as she looked the girl over.

"Yeah-well I figured I could shower later!" she replied while blushing bright red as she knew she smelt of sex and watching Penelope's cute little nose twitching was turning her on again. "L-let's just get out of here!"

"Okay," Annabeth said as she left the girls and pulled over their cases into the centre before pulling out the watch. They stood in a circle around their stuff before holding hands, and they were gone in a swish only to reappear in the early evening within a large courtyard and for the temperature to drop, which automatically caused Penelope to shiver.

"Here idiot!" Clarisse said while rolling her eyes as she removed her black leather jacket and slid it onto Penelope's shoulders. She gave her a grateful smile. It smelt strongly of Clarisse but slipping her arms in it warmed her up. "Ireland isn't exactly that warm since its nearly autumn," she said amused slightly as Annabeth gave her a possessive glare pout.

"No way. Goddess or not. You can't beat me!"

They were startled to look around to see a girl with long brunette hair tied back wearing a loose black leather skit tight to her arse and a tight black tee-shirt, black jacket left open with black socks up to her thighs, and black half-boots. She was squaring off against another girl a few years older with short dirty blonde hair to the bottom of her neck. She was wearing a very short white tunic/skirt combination with small chest area with brown leather body armour and cold sky blue eyes, old Greek styled sandals and a sword of bronze on her left hip, and brown leather cuffs around her wrists.

Surrounding their point were tons of girls in varying outfits from ancient Greek booing the brunette girl, to a girl with short black hair to the top of her neck wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. However, most of the girls wore robes or normal mortal outfits like they did.

"I defeated Glorificus!" she replied smugly. "So… okay, I cheated and Buffy and Willow helped big, but still, she was much more powerful than you!"

The blonde girl glared harder and grit her teeth in anger. "Do not presume that you know of my power, or that of the Gods of Olympus!" she demanded heatedly.

"Whoa!" Alex Russo was with her little witches trying to be responsible, but Mildred and Ethel still bickered a lot, but it was amusing as they slept next to each other that they always woke cuddling and then pretending like that was horrible. They were so adorably amusing, but here they were in awe, staring at a real goddess. "Artemis, Goddess of… hmm… the Hunt I think, or lesbianism or something?!"

She gulped as a lot of the 'hunts' girls glared at her while Artemis was preoccupied to glare in her own defence. "Hey… umm… no hard feelings, I'm sorry!" Alex mumbled. "I need to learn to think before I speak!"

"Then a wager!" Artemis suggested with a smirk lining her lips. "When I defeat you in combat, one on one, you shall join me as one of my maidens-!"

Morgana grinned. "You don't have to indoctrinate me if you want to stick your tongue up my arse; a cutie like you just has to ask nicely!"

Artemis ground her teeth. "If by some small miracle you defeat me, name your price!"

"You and your maidens will be mine to order!" she replied with a huge grin while her emerald eyes glowed an electric blue and sparks danced between her flexing fingers. "For the rest of forever, you and they will belong to me!"

"Fine!"

"Are we seeing what I think we are?" Penelope asked in awe as the two combatants faced off.

"Freaking awesome!" Clarisse declared while Annabeth and Rachael could only stare in awe. She loved a good fight and a goddess verses a super powered witch sounded like an awesome match in her books.

It had been such a shock. The fight hadn't even lasted that long. There was a victor, and that was a shock to the smaller group of girls.

Artemis felt humiliated as she was dressed in a blue maid uniform with white apron and white headdress. She was kneeling before her new mistress with a platter of finger foods Chachamaru and Winks hand made for her and her similarly dressed maidens to offer up to the rest of the Covenant of Witches, and though she would admit some of the girls teased them they weren't being bitches about it and many of her girls were laughing around with their new masters, treated with loving respect and well.

Morgana laughed as she sat, relaxed on the sofa and surprisingly pulled the platter away, placing it on the coffee table and pulling her very own goddess to sit with her, and slid up straddling her lap.

"It was a good fight!" she said kissing the surprised goddesses lips. "I release you from your obligation to me. Now maybe we can all become great friends," she said and this time when her lips touched Artemis's, Artemis kissed back, sliding her arms around her 'master'. She could get used to hanging around this girl. Maybe being dominated was a turn on she had yet to experience, and now, she found something new to enjoy, sexually.

"I never thought she would lose!" Thalia said as she sat between Annabeth and Penelope (still embarrassed about her non-punk maid outfit, especially since Penelope said she looked adorable) while Clarisse sat at Penelope's feet, having showered and changed she was trying not to let anyone see she was close to hugging Penelope's long smooth sexy legs.

Rachael had wondered off and found a blonde haired girl, Luna Lovegood with her girlfriend. It seemed that though, Casey was somewhat normal, Luna shared Rachael's oddness.

"Yeah, that was kind of cool though!" Penelope said, smirking as she gestured where the goddess had Morgana on her lap, squeezing her tight arse and making out. "But I think she's having some fun now," she said, giggling as they weren't the only two girls making out.

"Wow, that outfit is totally hot, right, Valkyrie!"

They looked up as two younger girls stood in front of them looking at Penelope's outfit, which was all designed for the water and a little skimpier than she would have liked to hang out in since she wasn't going swimming any time soon, and she suspected if they had a pool swimwear was not something expected. They had sexy matching grins. They were a red head and brunette, very good looking girls, and a few years younger than them.

Valkyrie, the brunette was wearing an outfit that Thalia could get with as it was all black with a long black coat, but Ginny was wearing a blue robe, left open to show her white sports bra and tight blue hot pants.

"Yeah, totally, Ginny!" she said, whereas the first girls accent was English, the second was Irish. "I wonder what kind of trick the daughter of Poseidon has going on?! Other than sexy outfits and a nice tone tummy ripe for licking."

"Wouldn't know… yet, but since Morgana is having too good a time making out with that cute goddess, maybe we could find out!" Ginny suggested reasonably. "Then we have a daughter of Athena, a daughter of Zeus, and daughter of Ares to 'work out' too."

"This day was going well, but just got better!" Valkyrie said smugly. "And we have another two days until the ceremony, so plenty of time to have plenty of fun!" she said, which made the four older girls gulp, and quiver as the two new girls joined them a little too close for comfort, but that would be brushed aside as Clarisse would be eternally thankful as she finally got to put her tongue where the sun wouldn't shine in Penelope.

It was better than she fantasised.

 **0oo00oo0**

Torrents of water, spheres surrounded her and her familiar floating above the park, full of clear blue liquid, drowning them. She could barely think straight and her powers just were not working as they used too, as they should do.

Ever since she passed her test and transformed her wand, and transcended her powers, she just could not summon the power of her cards, and without that power, she and her guardian were going to drown horrible, painful, deaths.

She could easily see through the water to the world outside. She was above a playground she used to play in as a small child. Well, she supposed at just thirteen years old she was not exactly an adult yet, but she has had to deal with a lot in the past two and a half years. So she was more grown up than most girls her age, but no matter what she had dealt with in the past, this was different.

Her head felt light and she felt on the verge of passing out. She knew she was dying, but she could barely think of doing anything. This was the first time in her life that she felt so scared.

The water pressure alone was painful and numbing. It squeezed at her chest tightly, and her throat and heart felt like they were on fire.

This strange magic was so familiar to her, but still…? She could not think of where she had sensed it before. It had just came out of nowhere and attacked her for whatever nefarious or stupid reason. It couldn't be another card; she had collected them all; they were all with her.

Could it be possible that it was a new card? Or was it something new, something different? She couldn't even speculate at this point, and knew that if she survives this she would have her familiars teach her everything she could learn so that she doesn't find herself so stuck and helpless again. She hated feeling lost and defenceless, but hated even more that she was so weak when people could be depending on her.

She had been attacked by the bad, the misguided, and in the case of her other guardian her stupid test, what next? Well, if she did not drown to death it could be anything. She really had not thought about being killed because of the Card captor thing until then.

She was going to die a hollow and painful death as her lungs burnt with the need for oxygen… but NO, she couldn't give up, and she wouldn't. She hadn't gotten so far. Hadn't survived so much, just to give up like that. Even when she was given the option for a normal life, she had never given up what she had. She liked being the card captor; she loved her cards and her guardians. She held her star like key in her right hand praying as hard as she could.

She needed to find a way. She needed to unlock her power, strengthen her resolve. She couldn't die like that. She couldn't give up. She couldn't surrender to the unknown. She couldn't let the odds defeat her.

She was Sakura Avalon.

She was the Card captor: Guardian of the Clow Cards. No! She was Guardian of the Star Cards.

Sakura would not give in, she would not surrender to this weakness.

Closing her eyes in concentration, she felt for her power. The warmth, and comforting feeling deep within her heart. It was peaceful and unyielding, just as she was, never giving in to her fear or worry. It was still like a soft lake on a cool summers day, waiting for the storm of her touch to bring it forth and reveal its true strength. She could feel it churning within her.

It was different, new, pleasurable. She could feel it now. It was her power, bubbling within her flat tummy, tingling. It made her heart beat stronger and faster, tingling from her toes through her body, into her nipples and down to her fingertips. She could do this, she could become more.

This was her power now. She was no longer using the ancient magic of another. This was her, and she would breach the universe to feel this time and time again. She could almost breath as she relished in the feeling, enjoying every little bit of it throughout her heart and soul.

Her cheeks were flushed as she held her eyes closed lightly, feeling the magic within her everything. She loved it, and it loved her in return as it finally came to the forefront of her being.

She needed away to get rid of all this rain, she needed away to get out of the water filled bubble that was drowning her. She needed hope. And she found it was an overpowering feeling exploded through every pore in her being as felt something overpowering in her stomach, rushing to every point in her body.

Her eyes flashed open with a blue glow. However, before her mind could even begin to chant, or make sense of her feelings, she saw something through the water sphere. It was hideous. A monstrous thing with huge grey horns, and scaly grey body with rippling muscles at eight feet tall, humanoid.

Was that thing responsible? Were monsters real things? Magic was real, so she couldn't doubt her eyes.

However, it blinked away in that moment, as if she blinked, but she didn't. It couldn't have been real. It was just her imagination. Yes, she shook it off as a figment of her oxygen deprived imagination. After all, she wanted to blame something for this magic, so why not give it a monstrous face.

Her power was still buzzing through her body, adding to her light-headedness, and she felt like she might have wet herself a little. Though it was hard to tell with the freezing cold water prison.

The 'monstrous' moment had passed, and she shook it from her mind for the moment as she regained herself. Her fair fluffed up in the water with white streams of light as power started flowing, finally.

She needed out of this, and quick she wouldn't be able to last much longer. She needed to breath in, take the air into her burning lungs.

'Come on Star Key!' she begged in her mind, holding the key within her small fingers.

It finally listened to her as she started creating a new release spell. She felt the magic between her fingers. She pulled at her instincts bringing the spell to the forefront of her mind, to release her power in its fullest.

Pure white light blast out of her rippling and forcing at the water bubble, boiling it, steam flared away from the sphere. It warmed her body, making her feel stronger as a huge white magical circle erupted out around her feet, expanding beyond anything she had seen before. It blazed to life with a blue crescent moon curving around a yellow sun with blue and yellow flashes of light splashing around her connecting to the strange symbols of writing around the edges of the circle.

The water sphere bust open, ripping away from her in an explosion water, rippling out she gasped for air as she floated a several inches above her magical circle. She swallowed and gasped in the oxygen like an addict. Not that she knew anything about addicts, but she could guess they felt like that.

Looking to her left her familiar lioness with white angle-like wings was still trapped within the second bubble of water, struggling to get free, shooting blasts of flame like energy from her mouth, but it only shot out hitting the ground. But Sakura couldn't think about that now as she had to fight, she had to finish her magic, and bring this all to an end. She had to save her guardian; she had to protect her.

Sakura's lungs were burning with relief as she gently drifted down the few inches and landed on her floating magic circle, using it like a stepping-stone in the air. It was still sparking, and when a flash of blue or yellow light left the white to touch her she felt a deep tingling in the pit of her stomach. It felt unusual, but in a good way; a way she had never experienced before.

She looked around while her breathing was evening out. Her sailor like girls school uniform was still soaked through. Though it was steaming a little as her power started warming her up, and slowly drying her. But it was still poring with rain, so her uniform was sticking to her small frame, soaking through her skin, sopping wet and causing her to shiver a little.

She took a deep shuddering breath and held her key out in front of her. She held her hands face up, outstretched. The key floated up in a golden light with a white bubble aura like a tiny atmosphere around it, buzzing with power. Her breath condensed into steam in the cold as she stood on her pentagram concentrating the key floated higher; the glowing sphere around it brighter and larger, round the size of a football.

"Key of the Star!" she she said. "No! Key of my Star!" she corrected coolly as her green eyes closed unaware that they were shimmering and flashing with yellow and blue light.

After pausing for a moment to feel her power, and regaining her breath, she continued her new release spell.

"With powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light, release!" she cried out. It happened with huge gusts of wind like white energy. It swirled and converged on the key. It was drawn in from all around through the rain. It was glowing bright yellow and blue

The key grew out, growing a long yellow staff with a large silver circle around the key. The key head having grown and changed to that odd blue colour with the crescent moon curving it. White wings spread out from the silver circle, and markings or runes glowed brightly on the silver before they faded to be carved into the metal and the wings curled around to the sides.

She allowed herself a small grin of triumph. She did it. And it was better than anything she could have dreamt of.

Sakura knew she would be okay now. She could summon her most precious friends to her side. She could bring them forth to hold her; to protect her from anything that might come her way.

She let her smile widen a little more as she pulled out a card from the card holster on her right hip. It wasn't even wet, as if the water avoided it altogether. The card was elongated, like something a tarot reader would use to 'predict' the future; not that she really believed in that, but it was still fun to pretend no matter how old she and her friends were.

Now she knew she had no choice. She went to transform her card. It was one of her most powerful, and had become one of her most faithful cards. She kissed the picture lovingly, and smiled as she felt like the card returned her affection. She knew, she just knew she could do this, and her beloved card would change, and be hers forever.

However, she was just getting into her stride, seconds from calling out her name when there was a pulse of magic. It was different to the magic that trapped her before, but she was cautious. She glided back on her magic circle, and up, further from where she sensed the source of the magic came from, eyeing her guardian in concern.

However, she was startled as the dark clouds started clearing and the rain slowed to a stop, and with a blast of flaming energy her familiar set herself free, gasping and panting for breath as she flapped her wings and floated back, landing on Sakura's magic circle with her, at her heel.

The pulse of magic seemed to nullify the magic of the first attacker, but Sakura knew that whoever performed the knew magic wasn't helping them. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just did, sensing it within her being. She felt it echoing throughout her city, and noticed it trying to interfere with her power, but she was stronger than that, and much too stubborn.

Sakura had gotten so far, she wasn't going to let somebody mess with her new powers. She looked to her guardian as the blue and yellow lights caressed her fur, but she didn't seem to notice as her golden yellow eyes watched bellow in caution.

With caution, Sakura slowly allowed the circle of light to lower them to the ground where she let her circle fade away as she might need every last bit of strength she had to fight this new threat as the previous one had disappeared.

She touched down on the ground with her soggy feet, squelching in her black school shoes. She held her card tightly between her fingers as she looked around at the clear early evening sky, not a cloud in sight. That worried her as that magic had been fairly strong and someone, or something else dispelled it so easily.

Sakura's right hand gripped her staff tightly as her green eyes scanned the park in concern. She had never felt like this before. This was new. Different from the pleasure of snuggling within her magic had been.

Sure, she had felt afraid before, especially when capturing her cards, but this was more. She could feel the magic in the air. It was like the irrational fear of spiders, the dark, or a horror movies. This power; this magic was dark. It was foul, and it made her shiver in dread. How could anything, or anyone delve into such terrible magic? Why would they be so wrong?

"K-Kera, what's going on?!" she demanded heatedly. Her spine was crawling with the feeling of cold dread and irrational feat.

However, her guardian Keraberos didn't reply. She just growled and hissed., It was a surprise as she was acting like a protective guard dog – or guard cat. Her head was swivelling from one direction to the next, and yes. After a moment of uncertainty Sakura realised that could sense them too, and she thought she might need to go to the bathroom. There was a malice in the air that she had never felt before.

Her town had always been quiet and peaceful if you discount her and the Clow Cards. She had always felt so safe, but now. This was something completely different, and that scared her a lot. She was scared for her friends as well as herself and her guardians. Not to mention her sister and father back at home, but she couldn't let that distract her, she trembled as she knew she had a fight on her hands and it won't have a good outcome like her fights before this.

"Kera! answer me!" she demanded angrily; her voice holding a slight quiver.

"Prepare yourself Master!" Kera said, using 'master' instead of her name. She had never done that before, and it scared Sakura more than ever. His voice was primal and dangerous. "The things are coming and they won't go easy on you… they're creatures of decay and destruction! They mean to destroy us!"

Sakura saw it in that moment. It walked out from behind a small grouping of trees. They had huge white bone horns and blue/grey rough skin like a rhinoceros's and a mouth with row upon row of teeth. Its skin was pealing and decaying, rotting, its eyes chilling white and dead yet it looked straight at them with a crawl grin showing off its razor sharp fangs.

She was further sickened, as the thing was naked, but at least as far as she could thankfully tell it did not have any… equipment. It pointed at Sakura with three inch long claws on long and narrow fingers as it licked its lips the way she might looking at a deliciously prepared meal.

However, her attention was split a second latter as she heard the scuffling and sliding on the ground coming from all around them. She looked round them to see people, human people, but not quite. She could not sense any life force from them, nothing, but she knew from just seeing them that they were dead. Their skin was pale and sloshy, torn and bloody without bleeding, some dragging limbs along the ground with blank white lifeless eyes.

"A-a Necros. A Necromancer Daemon!" Kera commented, startling her as she continued looking around. Not all of the 'people' were fully clothed, or they had rotting material falling off showing decaying flesh, and these 'people' did have equipment, not that she could find the time to have any embarrassment as a breast slid off a 'young' dead woman. She must have been dead for a long time for her decayed flesh to fall away like that and she almost vomited.

"Kera, what do we do?" she asked shivering as she held back the bile in her throat. "I don't think zombies are in the handbook!" she whimpered before pausing. "Kera… I-I want a handbook!"

"Master, we must fight!" she suddenly roared out, shooting flames towards the daemon, but it was gone. All Kera did was set zombies on fire. They ran and flailed, setting others ablaze.

However, that started it. The slow moving old-school 'slow' zombies turned out to be from the new school, and not so slow as they charged. Kera knocked Sakura out of the way as a zombie almost pounced on her. But then the guardian beast was dog piled by at least ten zombies. However, she roared out blasting them back with magical energy, cracking the ground and sending debris flaying.

Sakura could only watch in shock and awe for a few moments that seemed to drag on an age before looking to the card in her hand. She had to do this now. They couldn't let some horrid monster get away with disturbing the dead and trying to kill them. That wasn't right at all; it had no respect.

She could not think of anything else, but she had to protect herself and Kera. She had to see. No, she knew these people were already dead. They were lifeless, and she was not. She would survive this no matter what she had to do. It was a shame, but it had to be done.

Her power flared and her magic circle bursts open, bright and white with blue moon and sun with runes around the edge glowing yellow. It spun around her feet burning into the ground. She stood in its very epicentre as she felt that pure delight throughout her being while the zombies shield away as a shield of pure magical energy burnt into them if they got too close.

"I call upon the powers of my star!" she called out with a confidence she didn't know she ever had. But now she knew her powers better than anything or anyone. She finally understood herself, even if that was only subconsciously.

She smiled a little as she kissed the face of her card and felt its power returning her affection before she threw it above her head where it span. The world seemed to fall away as she rose her staff where the card span above it.

The yellow and blue sparks of light span up from her, dancing over her body and around her circle, up her staff and into her card. The card blazed to life, the red back turning white with yellow runes and her blue star and moon. The wings on her staff came alive as they grew out, flowing brightly as her card discarded the might of its creator, and harnessed her power instead, relishing in her masters strength.

"Ancient forces near and far!" she continued; her magic circle exploded out brighter, burning a few close zombies to dust, and lightning the night as if she summoned the day. "Clow Card discard your former might, and draw your power from my light, Star Card!"

She finished her spell and her name appeared on the back in beautiful script. She could feel the power and heartbeat of the card as if she never understood it until then as their hearts synced and beat as one.

The card burst open, blazing into flames forming a powerful red, yellow and orange spirit of a girl. She was beautiful and powerful as she spun out forming and spinning around, scorching the air around them.

The Fire Card: Fiery. She was younger looking than she used to be, different, even more stunning and beautiful than she ever was. Fiery moved round, circling Sakura like a serpent, her body of flames, but Sakura didn't feel hot as the circling magical fire spirit curled around her. Her flames liked at her masters body, drying her clothes, not burning or uncomfortable.

Fiery paused face to face with her master, her beautiful young face loving and devoted, as if this spirit worships everything Sakura was. From her heart, soul, magic, and body, her everything.

The spirits hands stroked through Sakura's hair before she kissed her, warm and tingly on the lips, just briefly. It was sweet and loving, Fiery's smile was amused as Sakura felt her cheeks heat up and that had nothing to do with her fire spirit. The magic circle flickered away as her love moved back from her and turned angry orange eyes to the enemy.

Then Fiery moved back just as several zombies attacked, having only taken moments to be out and have her scene with Sakura. She flashed powerful flames over the zombies, and though the one's she set on fire burst into burnt husks dropping to the floor, more zombies tried their luck, but Fiery would not let them close to her Mistress.

This time, Sakura knew summoning her card was different. She had never gotten more tired like this the longer the card was out, but then, she realised. She was summoning with her power, and then supporting the summon, whereas before, after summoning they ran off Clow Reeds magic still.

She felt wobbly on her feet as she watched the zombies go down one after the other. She staggered, but just shook her head to keep feeding her card power. It was surprising how easily Fiery destroyed them all with Kera, but what was more; she watched Kera as she captured the elusive daemon and tore it apart in his teeth.

She felt light-headed as she held on to let Fiery fight for her as she knew no magic other than the cards, but she set her resolve to learn. She wouldn't let them fight alone any more, the thought made her want to cry. She loved them all too much to even think that they could get hurt without her help, but right then she had no choice, but she knew they would all fight for her from then on-with the help of her power.

It was sickening to see her close friend and guardian acting like the mythical beast she was. But she understood her friends love for her; her protectiveness; she felt the same way.

Sakura felt dizzy and sleepy as Fiery finally returned to her, holding her with worry in her expression, as she gently helped Sakura to her knees and blast away, returning to her sealed card form and returned itself to her card holster with the last dreg of her magic.

Sakura's vision was blurry as Kera rushed over covered in zombie guts, now looking to her in worry. She was sure the winged lioness was saying something to her, but she could not quite hear anything, let alone her friend. She was wobbly, unfocused and moments from collapsing there and then without warning. Or though the wobbling should have been warning enough.

"K-Kera-chan," Sakura mumbled, near incoherent as a small, delicate smile graced her pretty pink lips. Her short brown hair was lose and sweaty. Her small chest was heaving to gain painful breath, and her skin was worryingly pale and clammy. "I love fire. Fiery good… so-so beautiful!" she muttered, giggly. "Remind me…" she was finishing, her voice now a mere whisper.

She had blurry eyes as she rambled in delirium, worrying her guardian as the winged lioness tried to steady the girl on her flank, but found that difficult as she didn't have any hands.

"Remind me to ask Madison-chan…?" she continued her rambling while Kera wished she would be quiet and lie down as she was getting embarrassing. "Madison-chan… I need waterproof outfits. Cute waterproof outfits. I love you too Madison-chan, can I kiss you now Maddie-chan? Madison-chan! I forgot to mention. I fought some mean zombies with Fiery… I love Fiery... and you to Madison-chan; Kera-chan too, but not the same way I love you-you're so pretty!"

Then the delirious girl collapsed with a giddy smile, folding over, slumped like a rag doll from her kneeling position face first, out cold and pale, sliding off Kera's side, which kept her from hurting herself.

Kera looked down at her, looked sad, partly because she had to figure out how to get her home, but mostly because apart of her innocence has gone during this. It was her first real battle and she felt that it would not be her last. Something was stirring. Something vicious. And it wanted her master. Sakura shall have to grow up faster. She needed to become stronger. To learn how to really fight, as she would have never learnt to before.

In the shadows far enough away from Kera and her Card captor, three figures stood atop an arch as they watched Kera manage to pick up Sakura, and carrying her away on her back, holding her with her wings.

One was the shape of a large wildcat with large dark wings while another was a girl in her late teens with butterfly like wings on her back. Then the last stood between them no older than Sakura. She was a girl dressed in tight battle robes with black framed glasses around her dark eyes.

They had watched everything that happened, shocked, uncertain, and unable to tell what was going on when those things turned up. Then Sakura Avalon showing power beyond what they would have expected from her. That wasn't supposed to happen. Something was different. Something was seriously wrong. How could this be so far out of their control?

"This is seriously messed up, Master!" the girl commented, confused and uncertain about the future now.

The girl in the middle looked up at her. "I do not understand what this could mean, but I sense something, big. Sakura will grow so much stronger with an opponent that is so-so…"

"Like this?" the panther asked. "Vindictive… evil…!"

"Enough!" the girl interrupted glaring at the panther as she slammed her shadowed staff into the platform of the straight edged archway they stood on. "This is serious, and not in his plans. If this keeps up she will be powerful enough to claim both of you as her right by lore of magical inheritance within months if not weeks! The stronger she gets. Her other guardians may start remembering you, and then-I don't know. But if they tell her of you, she will likely want to find you, and then you're hers! There will be nothing I could do to stop her."

"I know we'll have to eventually, but-," the girl asked sounding scandalised as she trailed off. "Can she actually do that, and… I don't know. Its much too soon, isn't it?"

"Yes!" she agreed coolly. "But the stronger she gets the more likely it is she'll sense you… us... but… we'll have to see what will happen next. We can not know the future. But our destinies have changed. You may not have a choice but to go to her. We cannot let her fall! She is too important to the future for us to sit back and watch her fall to any daemons, but for now we keep a close eye on her, watch, and wait."

"It could all just blow over!" the cat added hopefully. But that finished the conversation as they all nodded to each other, and they disappeared in swishes of wind as if they had never been there.

 **0oo00oo0**

Sakura groaned as she sat up in bed rubbing her tired eyes free from sleep, shaking away that weird dream with those people, baffled, and confused about it, but soon it left her as she remembered what had happened. Her head hurt a little and she still felt tired, but she rubbed sleep free from her eyes anyway and pealed them open as she slumped back, resting a little more against her pillow.

She left her eyes closed a little against the bright light streaming through the cracks in her curtains. She didn't know how she got home, or what was going to happen next.

It had never actually occurred to her that monsters were real; that things really did go bump in the night. It made her shiver thinking about. That thing. It was a monster. A daemon. A zombie making daemon. But it was gone now. But it brought forth horrible questions.

If daemons like it existed then maybe other more commonly thought of monsters: daemons existed too.

Sakura felt like she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was. She had magical powers after all. She had even met a ghost before. Why didn't she even house thoughts of other things? Maybe she just chose not too, for peace of mind.

But what would she do now? What did that daemon want with her? Would more turn up? And what of the magic that attacked her before? couldn't she get at least a little peace and quiet.

She had thought that once she had collected all of the cards that everything would be over. That she could get on with her life. She wondered whether Liina knew about all of this and just didn't ever say anything to protect her from the truth. She wouldn't have been surprised as that girl was always looking out for her no matter how tough she pretended to be, she was always looking after her, but then she was Clow Reid's ancestor.

Shaking her head clear she just couldn't work out what was going on, or what would happen from then on.

She had to get stronger. She knew that now. She had to learn magic other than her cards. She needed to be able to protect herself, her guardians, and her cards. But what if this was bigger than her? What if something major was going on. Could she save the world from these monsters: alone? Would she be alone in this? Were there other people like her out there to fight with, other magicians to help her?

Sakura knew that there had to be others out there. After all Liina had magic, but Sakura wouldn't want to drag her along. Liina just wasn't powerful enough to keep up.

That startled her as she had never tried to claim she was stronger than her friend before, but it was true. And what about her friend Madison. She didn't want her to get hurt. She was powerless. She was just a normal human. If anything happened to her, Sakura quivered at the thought while her chest hurt thinking about it.

She sighed as she slowly opened her eyes, and her cheeks flamed up as she saw her there. She could just stare at the pretty face of her best friend: Madison Taylor. Her cheeks lit up as she remembered some delirious rambling, so hoped Kera kept her yap shut.

It didn't help her embarrassment as she realised she was completely naked under the covers of her bed. They had seen each other naked plenty of times before, but with those delirious ramblings on her mind it made the situation different somehow.

Her friend's hair was dark, near black, but not quite. It was always so smooth and shiny. She was wearing some cute purple PJ's bare foot. She looked as if she had been crying as she had tear streaks down her pale cheeks. Sakura felt bad that she had made her best friend cry.

She loved the girl so much. How could she had never realised that she felt like that until she was sitting on deaths' doorstep? She wanted to reach out and pull the girl into her arms, into her bed, under the covers and cuddle her for the rest of the day. But she would never have the guts to try something so upfront; she would be too worried about her rejection.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan," Madison said with a soft smile while Sakura's cheeks shone up so much they felt as if Fiery had nothing on their heat. "Yep," she said, popping the P, but at least her cheeks brightened. "Kera told me about what happened when you went nutty, but are you OK?" she asked in worry as she carefully sat down on the edge of the bed next to her friend and took her hand.

Sakura nodded with an impish smile. "Y-yeah, Maddie-chan," she agreed with her cutesy nickname. "I-I'll be find now, I guess, but that was all really scary. I-I can still barely believe it all happened. Anyway, where is Kera-chan?" she asked, looking around, expecting to find her floating around her room in her plushy toy form of a little cat-bear thing.

"She left us alone," she said with a shrug while cuddling her best friends hand to her small chest. Sakura could actually feel her best friends heart-beating hard in her chest. "She wanted to secure the house. She wouldn't have been much use helping me get you out of your filthy clothes anyway.

"Sorry," she added sheepishly. "I tried to get you into some PJ's just you kept squirming, so I gave up and just tucked you in bed."

"Oh," she replied smiling embarrassedly. "You had me at your mercy," she said teasingly.

However, Madison just smirked smugly. "Of course. I enjoyed every moment!"

"Maddie-chan!" Sakura wined childishly while they both broke down into some giggles for a few moments before they slowed to blushing smiles,

"I was so worried about you though, Sakura-chan!" she said, reaching out with her free hand and stroking back Sakura's short brown hair from her cheek.

Sakura smiled wider and lent into Madison's hand. "Thank you for looking after me, Maddie-chan!"

"I'll always be here to look after you," she replied. "I really meant it you know. I love you, Sakura-chan, more than I've ever loved anyone!" she said honestly and looking uncertain and scared.

However, Sakura alleviated her fear with a bright blushing smile. "I love you too, Maddie-chan!" she declared, sitting up and wrapping her friend in her arms with her covers falling to her waist, but Madison wrapped her arms around Sakura's soft warm half naked body, feeling her small breasts pushed up against her as they cuddled.

They pulled back blushing a few minutes later, and Sakura embarrassedly pulled up her covers and let her head hit back down on her pillow and reclaimed her girl friends hand. They just sat and lay there for a few moment, staring into each others eyes, Sakura's bright green, and Madison's dark blue before Sakura broke the trance they had on each other by speaking and changing the subject for now.

"What time is it, and what did you tell my dad?" she asked as those thoughts quickly span in her mind, worried.

"It's late evening. The sun will be setting soon," she replied, absent-mindedly stroking her thumb on the back of her friends' hand. "I told your dad you weren't feeling well, and that I'll stay over to look after you," she answered, shrugging sheepishly. "I was actually surprised that he didn't say anything against it, but looking at how you were then, you did look sick, but you're looking much better now."

"I'm glad," Sakura replied, smiling and near cuddling her friends hand, playing with her fingers, absent-mindedly while trying to stave off the chills from that evenings 'battle'. "Did Kera tell you why that daemon attacked us with those zombie things?" she asked, curious.

"No!" she answered shaking her head. "She said she'll talk to us both about it later-when you're back on your feet," she said before looking nervous. "But-maybe I could climb into bed with you. Cuddling will help you heal faster," she said looking hopeful.

Sakura's cheeks flamed up brighter than before. "B-but I'm naked!"

Madison didn't seem to have a response to that as she stood up and pulled the covers up enough to slide in next to her friend before fidgeting under the covers and her PJ top and bottom went flying to the floor.

"So am I!" she finally replied smugly as she snuggled her soft warm body into Sakura's arms as the Card captor wrapped them around her and their faces were so close they could feel each others cool breath, feeling each others small breasts pushed up against each other. They could even feel each others soft vaginas pushed up against each others thighs as they curled up into each other as tightly as they could.

Sakura couldn't help herself as she closed the gap and sealed Madison's lips with hers. But Madison wanted that as they had their first ever kiss, naked in Sakura's bed. Their eyes drifted closed and their little pink tongues explored each others mouths.

The Card captor let her hands wonder down her best friends back to that perfect little bottom, squeezing it, trying to pull her tighter into her. Their hearts beat powerfully in their chests, almost in complete sync with each other as they were both getting really hot.

They could feel the moisture slowly starting to leak from between their legs onto each other as they started humping each others thighs. Their kisses became more frantic with each movement while Madison reached round to lovingly caress Sakura's small pert breasts.

Their breathing got harder and more difficult as they continued kissing and groping at each other when they pulled back from each others lips and gasped out wetting each other as sweat dripped from them and Madison collapsed in her girl friends arms, snuggling with her while their bodies continued to twitch with their pleasure, and their hearts beat almost painfully.

Sakura and Madison lay there curled up into each other, their faces buried into the crook of each others necks.

"I-I love you so much!" Sakura whispered into her girl friends ear.

"Sakura! I love you! My beautiful magician!" she replied, pulling back to plant a kiss on her lips before snuggling back down. "You'll win at this. You'll get stronger! I know you can overcome everything, and I'll be with for everything; for ever! I promise!"

Sakura wasn't sure how to respond to that as she didn't want anything to happen to her girl-friend. Her girlfriend, but she knew she would be selfish and always want her to stay with her for ever. She would do everything in her power to protect her beloved friend, but she couldn't be without her, not now she had her; that they had been so intimate with each other.

"Lii-chan will be so jealous of me!" Madison commented smugly while nuzzling her girls neck.

"S-say what!?" Sakura asked in surprise.

Madison's laugh seemed almost musical. "Why do you think she's always so overprotective one moment and then mean the next?" she asked but she didn't wait for an answer. "But I think you need some more rest, so I think we should get some sleep. Don't worry, I'll be here all night, and if you need anything, I'll get it."

Sakura smiled in reply as they both closed her eyes softly and soon, exhaustion took them over. The sleep was comfortable and fret with some bad dreams, but as soon as Sakura felt and saw Madison in her arms she returned to sleep, content and happy.

Sakura woke content and warm with Madison wrapped in her arms, on top of her. Their naked bodies entwined under the covers in Sakura's bed.

"Good morning, Love!" Madison greeted her with a cute little yawn. "How are you feeling this morning!?"

"I feel perfect with you here!" she replied, stroking her girlfriends hair and giving her a loving kiss on the lips, which was eagerly accepted.

However, they pulled back blushing as they heard the soft squeaky clearing of a throat. "I'm glad you're okay, Sakura, but we need to discuss some Card captor business!" Kera interrupted them with a wide grin on her little plushy face.

"Okay," she said pulling apart from her girlfriend, and blushing brightly as they sat up together, using the covers to hide their naked bodies. "So what do we do about these monsters?" she quickly asked, hoping Kera doesn't say anything about how they were sleeping.

"I've talked it over with Yule, and she agrees with me," the little plushy said nervously. "We believe it best that we leave," she said and quickly continued before Sakura could object. "Alone. Yes. We'll admit you are growing stronger, but zombies, vampires, things like that are weak stuff compared to other things we may have to face, and alone we may fall! If that happens the town, and everyone in it may end up in early graves!"

Sakura bit her lower lip in worry while looking to Madison while she looked to her in concern.

"B-but I can't just leave. What about dad and Touyra!?" she asked in concern, "and-and Maddie-chan too! I'm not leaving Maddie-chan!"

"I-I can come with you!?" she replied, startling them both. "I mean-well, you'll need someone who has money, right. Magical girl or not, you'll need food, and somewhere to sleep. And I can make sure you're always wearing the appropriate outfit!"

"B-but it could be dangerous!" Sakura said in worry.

Madison quickly snuggled into her girlfriends arms, smiling at her. "I know you'll look after me, plus-I think I have something we can use to get around."

"I don't like the idea of taking a mortal with us," Kera said thoughtfully. "But the idea does hold merit, Sakura. You don't have the money for the journey while she does. We have to search for other mage-side with them. If this is some kind of an attack on strong mage to get us out-of-the-way then we might not be the only one's in danger, and together we would be stronger."

"Who would want to hurt us, and why?" Sakura asked. "I haven't done anything to anyone."

"It isn't about what you have done-," Kera began, but it was surprisingly Madison that continued.

"It's about what you could do!" she interrupted. "Evil doesn't need a reason to attack someone if that someone could potentially stop them. And there could be other mage out there that need our help! They might not have someone like Kera or Yule to explain these things to them. They might be all alone, and in trouble."

Sakura looked even more troubled hearing that as Kera nodded in agreement. "She's right," her guardian said. "There may be others with no guidance. No one to help them."

"T-then we have to leave!" Sakura said in determination. "B-but Kera. I-I think its time I learnt some proper magic. Not just using my cards. I need to be able to use spells and whatever I can learn."

Kera sighed but nodded. "Agreed," she replied. "Yule and I shall teach you all we know."

"E-even how to create new cards?" she asked, surprising her.

However, she nodded her head. "Yes. If Yule believes you're ready, as she was the judge, she is the only being alive that knows how they came to being."

"Then we should get dressed and prepare to leave!" Sakura said shakily. "B-but what do I tell my dad and sister?"

"Maybe you should tell them the truth?" Madison suggested, startling her girlfriend. "It-I think it would be best, or they might keep looking for us, and that could get them caught up in all of this too."

"Again, she is right," Kera said. "She is wise beyond her years."

"Okay, but how do I go and just tell them that I have magical powers and worse that I have to leave!?" she asked in concern. "I mean. That's not something you hear every day, and they'll still worry about me."

"I believe you should just come out and tell them!" Kera said reasonably. "Do it fast and to the point. I think they will understand, and you can call home every day to reassure them you're okay!"

"O-okay," said said looking down at her hands in thought.

"I-ll leave you two to get dressed," Kera said after a few moments of silence before floating away out of the bedroom door, closing it behind her.

"A-are you sure you want to risk coming with me?" Sakura asked suddenly while Madison was still cuddled in her arms.

"Always!" Madison agreed with a small grin as she kissed her girls lips, and Sakura melted into it pulling her girlfriend tightly into her body she lay back, pulling Madison on top of her while they made out.

"I love you so much!" Sakura muttered between Madison's lips, running her hands under the covers, down her smooth, soft skin, reaching her butt and squeezing it tightly.

Madison groaned while her centre was burning, and she whimpered as she ground herself on her girlfriend. "I love you, Sakura-chan!" she mumbled back as her hands moved round to fondle Sakura's small perky boobs. She tweaked on her girls rock hard little pink nipples as she kissed off Sakura's lips to her chin and down her neck to her chest, and ending with her lips wrapped around each of Sakura's nipples in turn, suckling them each.

Sakura whimpered and gasped as if she was on fire, but she couldn't have felt better. She looked down while Madison's dark blue eyes stared up at her with her cute little mouth tugging on Sakura's right nipple, swirling it around with her tongue.

Moaning loudly, Sakura felt Madison's right hand sliding down her soft body, ending between her legs, stroking along her thin brown hairs and over her overflowing slit. She gasped as Madison's middle finger slid in between her tight lower lips.

The Card captor could barely believe they were doing this, having been best friends for so long; they were finally much more, and they couldn't wait to devour each other, to show their love, to feel each other in a complete intimacy.

Running her hands through her dark hair, Sakura pushed Madison down from her boob. The covers moved back with her as Madison nipped at her tit before kissing down her body. The covers fell back to the floor exposing their complete nakedness to each other.

However, Madison continued to kiss her way down Sakura's body, using her tongue in her bellybutton. Then she continued down, smiling as she felt Sakura shaking; she moved her finger from Sakura's vagina, looking up at her best friend; her girlfriend she sucked her finger clean while closing her eyes and moaning in pleasure before her eyes opened and she grinned.

Looking down from Sakura's eyes, she looked down, between her girls legs, and then she lapped at her with her little pink tongue. Then, in that instant, Sakura cried out silently as the air left her lungs and she was at Madison's mercy. And Madison had no mercy for her beautiful magical lover.

Sakura quivered and squirmed while Madison held her thighs up around her neck, squeezing her tight little butt and drinking from her burning centre, lapping at it, burying her tongue deeply.

Madison could feel Sakura's hymen, and went for it, pushing her tongue deeper until she felt it give way and tasted the small amount of blood as Sakura gasped out, but she didn't pull back but continued to enjoy every bit of her Sakura. She slid in two fingers to finish the job, taking the love of her life's virginity, and making sure to do a proper job of it.

The young magician whimpered while pulling her mortal lovers face tighter into her self, begging her not to stop. Madison was getting off on having so much power over the powerful sorceress. She suckled on her clit and that was all it took to make Sakura finally explode in orgasm.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet Luna Lovegood woke in her girlfriends arms, cuming, and sweating. She calmed her breathing as to not wake Cassie or the other girl in bed with them at Razed Castle as it was the middle of the night. Not that everyone in the castle would be sleeping, but she, her girlfriend, and friends had been shagging for quite a few hours before getting some rest.

She let a small bemused smile line her lips as she thought about the hot scene she had seen. She didn't often see the present, but for once she was glad she did. But this could only mean one thing, and that was that those girls futures were interlinked with her own.

"Luna-what's the matter?" Cassie asked tiredly as she slowly peeled her eyes open.

"Nothing, Love," she replied, cuddling her adventurous girl tightly. "Just saw some new adorable sisters in our future. I think they'll need our help soon, but for now I wouldn't know where to look for them."

"Oh," she replied with a smile. "Well, we'll have to tell Morgana about them tomorrow so we can get the Covenant to be on the look out."

"Many heroes should watch out!" They were startled as Rachael Dare cuddled up behind Luna, "as The First awakens to bring the world to the brink!"

"What does that mean?" Cassie asked in worry.

"I don't know!" Rachael said while fondling Luna's tits, tweaking her stiff nipples. "I just give these prophecies, not write them."

"We can deal with that in the morning!" interrupted a beautiful brunette goddess. "But you know, I was annoyed that I wasn't roomed with Penny at first, but you know, you weird little witches, stroke prophets, stroke demigoddesses are pretty cool."

"I still can't believe that you're, THE Calypso!" Cassie said as the goddess/titan was snuggled up to her.

"Well, I did free you, and you still want her!?" asked another girl behind her.

"Leia!" Calypso complained. "I love you, but seriously, like you haven't thought about it!"

"Well, okay, her, Annabeth, Maggie, Samirah, Piper, Jamie, Carla, Sadie, and Thalia together, seriously hot!" replied the dark skinned girl smirkingly. "I saw them all sneaking off together with Clarisse eagerly dragging Penny! Just imagine, several of the most powerful demigods on the planet together! And most of them are related, Carla and Sadie are even sisters! That is super hot!"

"So what is The First?" Hannah Abbot asked from the other side of Leia, and ignoring the perverted girl.

"Umm… you probably don't want to know!" Calypso commented. "If its who I think it is, you certainly don't want to meet the bitch!"

"Y-you know her!?" Susan, the last girl in the bed, cuddled with her girl friend Hannah asked.

"I don't have a choice. She's my great-aunt!" she replied with a sigh. "We tend not to speak of her. She's just as much of a bitch as her sister, my grandmother, Gaia! She is the mother of all evil. The First Evil! Not the goddess you want to ever hear is waking up! But we can talk more about this in the morning. It could be nothing. It could mean something else. Something less horrible, something easier to defeat."

"That isn't likely is it?" Leia asked, not reassured.

"No!" Calypso agreed.

"We'll tell Morgana in the morning," Luna said. "Then we can prepare for the worse, and look out for our missing sisters. I'll try to look for them in the future, and maybe Willow can help boost my ability with some daemonic magic."

"If we're lucky!" Calypso said tiredly as she turned to kiss her girlfriend Leia lovingly on the lips, and the girls let the thought of The First Evil leave them for a while as they had better things to do as they each claimed a set of lips for themselves, mouth, or in the case of the odd girl out, Rachael, claiming Luna's lower lips to make out with, but Luna would never complain as she opened her legs wide for her sister in weirdness.

Elsewhere in the castle Valkyrie Cain was rubbing her brow in frustration as her reflection was in her room, just as naked as her, glaring at her. She wasn't sure whether to grab her towel to cover up or not, as technically she was her. She had caught the other girl naked on her super huge bed in a very provocative position, but she jumped up when interrupted by Valkyrie leaving the shower, and dropping her towel before she spotted the other girl.

"You can't just break your mirror and be me!" Valkyrie said in annoyance. "And then trying to sleep with my girlfriends! That's just weird!"

However, her alternate self glared at her. "Well, you don't want your life. I just wanted to have some love too. And after leaving me in that alternate reality where I was bloody _TORTURED_! I deserve more than just being your stand in! I've earned that much and more!" she said causing Valkyrie to flinch in guilt. "Why shouldn't I have your life! They cut two of my fingers off! It hurt like hell! I'm just thankful they came back when I returned to that stupid mirror!" she replied coldly. "Or maybe I should tell everyone that you are Darquesse? And that you sealed your true name, and that you might end up destroying the world! So I am Stephanie Edgley! And there is nothing you can do about it!"

Valkyrie grit her teeth in anger. "Well that doesn't explain why you're here in my room, and naked! Trying to trick my girlfriends into screwing you when you could have mostly any other girl in this place!"

Stephanie smirked. "Hey, I want to have a good time too, and I know how hot it is to shag the sisters. Darquesse!"

"Stop calling me that!" Valkyrie said in annoyance. "What if someone hears you. That Rachael girl has already dished out a bloody prophecy about 'her', and that's not to mention all the other sensitives. And Luna keeps giving me these weirdly knowing looks like she knows something I don't about me, or her."

"You both worry too much!" They were interrupted as Morgan slipped out of the shadows from the corner of the room. They just stared at her in shock. "Sorry," she said not looking or sounding sorry at all. "When I saw your amusingly normal self sneaking in I got curious. And do you think Luna wouldn't tell me about your potentially evil self?"

"W-well I hoped she wasn't better than the other sensitives!" Valkyrie said sheepishly. "S-so what are you going to do?" she asked in concern as she looked over the beautiful brunette in her white summer dress feeling self-conscious about hers and her reflections nakedness.

"Nothing, right now," Morgana replied checking the older girls, ('twins') out as the other brunettes were looking totally yummy with their cute little tits and pussies with light dusting of black hair on display. "I figure that will work its self out, but why are you both naked?"

"I just got out of the shower!" Valkyrie said. "I was just going to put my PJ's on when I found her spread legged on the bed!"

"I was hoping to lose my virginity to the Greengrass sisters!" Stephanie said pouting, "but she turned up instead! I still have some of her memories of that before I became my own person!"

"O-Kay!" Morgana said with a nod as she pulled her dress up over her head to reveal her white panties and bra on her perfectly fit body (but then the twins body's were just as fit), as she threw her dress to the floor, kicking off her white trainers and socks. "Daphne and Astoria are off dealing with some newbies, but I'm free for the evening, if you want?" she suggested hopefully.

However, Stephanie didn't have a chance to answer as Morgana wrapped her in her arms and started kissing her lips with her tongue slipping into her mouth to wage a battle with hers. Stephanie didn't hesitate in kissing, back licking the lightning witches tongue, as Morgana's hands roamed her body, squeezing her arse.

Morgana pulled back after a moment, and smirked at Valkyrie. "This will give a whole new meaning to the words 'fuck yourself'," Morgana commented while holding Stephanie tightly in her arms, and making a come gesture to Valkyrie.

Valkyrie Cain gulped as she moved to them, kissing Morgana as she wrapped her arms around them. She had thought that having sex with sisters was hot and perverted, but when her lips first touched her own reflections, she knew that that was even more so, and it made her wetter than ever.

The only thing that would make this better would be if Astoria and Daphne were with them.

Valkyrie had never been so wet as when her reflection-her twin sister (or maybe triplet as she thought about her true name) touched her puss for the first time, and she almost squirted there and then, but she held back. She wanted this feeling to last as long as she could make it as her heart beat faster and harder than it ever had before.

Several rooms away, Penelope Jackson whimpered as Clarisse just wouldn't leave her pussy alone. She lay on their bed spread legged while Annabeth, Artemis, Carla and Sadie Kane, Jamie, Piper, Maggie (Annabeth's Norse demigoddess cousin), Samirah (Maggie's Valkyrie, and daughter of Loki), and Thalia were spent, covered in girl creams asleep.

She still couldn't believe that she sucked on a goddesses' clit, and that Artemis really knew how to please a girl, let alone that Clarisse really did have the hots for her, and wouldn't unclasp her mouth from her dripping hotness. Penelope was still tired from all of the previous loving but she didn't have the heart to stop Clarisse from enjoying herself as much as she was as she had her all to herself while Annabeth was snuggled in her arms, sleeping with the others cuddled up around them.

Clarisse had been all over her any chance she got since they arrived, and Annabeth didn't mind, as she got to have plenty of fun with other girls too, but they were still together as girlfriends, just they were a bit-well a lot more open in their relationship with their sisters.

Though, Penny supposed a nice Clarisse was better than the mean one she usually had to deal with, and she would let Penelope do whatever she wanted to her, so she wasn't going to complain much. Though, she could be a little less clingy, but then it was funny when the other girls teased her about it and she pretended she couldn't hear them. And being favoured by Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Clarisse was very good at pleasuring them.

Who knew such a tough girl could be so soft and loving, and obedient? Penelope looked down her sweat and cum drenched body to the brunette's face buried attentively between her legs and smiled. Who would have guessed she could love Clarisse so much.

Just two doors down, Ethel Hallow glared at Mildred Hubble as they were alone in their room as they had been bickering again, and they were sent to their room to sort out their problems away from annoying anyone else. And the Slayer could be kind of scary when she wanted to be, and she had super strength so she wasn't to be disobeyed, not by weak little mage like them anyway, especially with those two powerful Wicca backing her up anyway.

Ethel found it annoying every time she met a new magician that she leant made her and her family look like rank armatures, but she was getting less surprised. She had heard based on power and talent that Willow was the most dangerous magic wielder in the castle, other than Eva the forever ten year old vampire, but she didn't count as she had centuries on everyone else. That made her not want to piss off the Slayer even more as she didn't want to be turned into a slug or something.

Though Willow seemed to be a nice girl-a goodie-two-shoes like Mildred, who knew what dark naughty secrets she held. That made her wonder whether Mildred had a dark side, and the thought was centring, and a little scary.

The vampire, Eva had told her outright that Mildred was destined to be a very powerful witch someday, telling her that on base power she was stronger than her. She even laughed about it when Ethel had tried to refute it. Mildred couldn't be more powerful than her could she?

Though, thinking back to all of their classes, and all of the spells Mildred messed up she couldn't refute it. The girl was dangerous with magic when she was getting it wrong. If someone who wasn't such a lame teacher taught her, could she actually become someone important? Someone powerful?

She quivered thinking about it, and hoped that she wasn't actually getting wet thinking about Mildred dominating her with her power, but knew she was. No. If Mildred was going to be powerful. Then so would she. They would be equals, or she, Ethel would be superior.

Ethel didn't have a clue that subconsciously she didn't care all that much; that she had feelings other than hate for this girl. And even after tonight it would be awhile before she realised her heart beat for this girl.

"So-we're supposed to make friends?" Mildred asked embarrassedly. "Do they mean we're supposed to have sex? Just the two of us or something?" she asked with blushing red cheeks.

Ethel shrugged while glaring at her. "I'm not licking your fanny, so you can forget that!"

"Why do you hate me?" she suddenly asked sadly.

Ethel paused before she said anything. At first it had been just because she was a muggle-born while Ethel was a pureblood, but she wasn't sure she ever cared about that, not really. She really tried to stop the words from slithering out of her mouth but she couldn't help herself.

"Because you're a nothing!" Ethel answered, but grimaced as she realised that she felt bad saying that, and tears prickled at Mildred's eyes. "D-don't cry, please just don't cry!" she said suddenly as she moved closer and dropped to her knees; she hated seeing people cry, it was so-well she didn't know how to deal with criers, so she could only think of one thing to stop the waterworks. "Okay, I'll lick your fanny!" she said putting her hands up Mildred's skirt and pulling her panties to her ankles.

"Just don't expect me to enjoy it!" she added putting her head up Mildred's skirt and licking her smooth fanny. She went for it nonchalant so that Mildred didn't think she was being too eager to eat her out. It was just-she was joining the Covenant-and Mildred would be her new sister-she should do it, right?

Mildred groaned as the tears disappeared from her eyes as Ethel started munching noisily on her. She was soaking in seconds and lost in the feeling as she sat back on the bed, lying back she spread her legs wider while Ethel pulled her fanny lips apart with her thumbs.

Despite what she said, Ethel was making noises with her throat as she eagerly drank down the muggle-born girls juices. She was in heaven, and made Mildred cum multiple times before they were interrupted by Alex and their other room-mates. They had stripped naked in the past half hour in a lust filled sixty-nine, groping at each others pale, firm butts with Mildred was on top with Ethel's middle finger shoved up her arsehole, filly up to her knuckles, pushing in and out.

Ethel felt like she should have jumped away, pretended nothing happened, or been angry at the interruption, but she just kept eating, and came while Mildred kept eating her while she did the same and continued fingering her tight butt hole; they could only groan in pleasure and enjoy each others juices.

The other girls just stood and watched as the door closed behind them before Alex took the lead, removing her clothes and joining the other girls, kissing Mildred's arse cheeks, running her tongue along the firm flesh with Ethel's best friend joining her moments later. The other two were all over Alex's tits seconds after that; all of them naked and ready for a night of fun as this would be the first time the room-mates had each other.

Goddesses bless Ethel's and Mildred's arguments because they finally led them all to where they were supposed to be.

Downstairs in the lounge Willow sat back on the couch snuggled in one of Tara's arms while Buffy was the other side cuddling up to her girlfriend in her other arm while Dawn and Ellie were in bed with some new girl friends they made. They were just watching some TV while talking as they had not long gotten word from Buffy's Watcher about something attacking and killing some potential Slayers.

They had already heard about some mystical-ish girls having been rescued from some eye-less men by Morgana while she had been out beating on some bastards in Dublin for daring think the city was theirs. There were two of them, a cute punk girl with odd hair colour and strange fashion sense (she would get on well with Tonks), and a cute girl with dark hair and mesmerising dark eyes. They had been brought to the castle, but it was nice knowing that there was a reason they were attacked so they could find and rescue others.

So the Covenant had used a Covenant contact in the Watchers' Council to get all info on known Potentials, so they could bring them into the safety of the castle while they figure out what to do with them.

"So-it could be possible to wake up more Slayers without me or Faith dying!?" Buffy muttered tiredly.

"Maybe," Willow agreed. "We'll have to research it much more, but, since you and faith prove more than one can be awake at a time, I don't see why not. Maybe-umm… well we might be able to trick the mysticism into believing you died over and over until all potentials are awake, and make it continue trying to awake Slayers for ever…-"

"Wow, if that works I get to vacation a lot more!" Buffy said looking pleased with the thought.

"It would be nice for the three of us to take off for a week or more whenever everything gets too hectic," Tara agreed with a loving smile she gave Buffy a sweet kiss on the lips before giving one to Willow too.

"The fun we could have searching for some new sisters for the Covenant!" Willow said with a smug smirk. "Plus there are so many magical places I've always wanted to see. I've already checked out the Irish Sanctuary, and met Val's weird skeleton detective partner. I would love to visit Hogwarts and Diagon Alley, and maybe even visit the English Sanctuary and Ministry of Magic-!"

"Hello, Willow!" They were interrupted by the slutty English accented voice and looked to the door where a fit young woman with dark hair down her back crinkled at the ends, and dark come 'fuck me eyes' aimed at the red haired witch before they flickered over the other two.

She was only wearing a lacy black bra over her large firm breasts, and panties a size too small, but it worked, showing off her beautiful; pale body.

"Buffy! Tara!" she added winking at them as the three of them checked her out with their mouths hanging open, wetting their lips. "You three look like you could use some attention. You could call it a holiday for the body if you want?" she suggested smugly. "To take your minds off your troubles. And I think my tongue could use the workout!" she said walking over to them and kneeling between them with a smirk, licking her plump lips.

"Will, your new friend Kennedy is a freak!" Buffy commented, but the new girl didn't look offended, but rather ran her fingers up the blonde Slayers legs, up over her thighs as if Buffy had complimented her.

"A freak who needs to have a taste of your slaying arse!" Kennedy agreed, smirking as her hands slid up Buffy's bare thighs, up her skirt and tugged her panties down, Buffy raised her hips to let her. Her panties came off before Kennedy was kissing up the Slayers legs and thighs, trailing her tongue along the smooth toned flesh.

Buffy opened her legs as she watched the slightly younger girl. "Dam, stop teasing, and get to work!" Buffy ordered, and Kennedy didn't need telling twice as she slid her face up Buffy's skirt and started feasting.

The Slayer squirmed and cried out in pleasure while Tara started unbuttoning the other blondes blouse to get at her cute little tits, and Willow had pulled Tara's panties down from under her dress while her girlfriend knelt on the couch with her butt pointed at the red head, wiggling to keep her attention.

Willow buried her face between Tara's firm butt cheeks, sliding her tongue in her hole while Tara suckled Buffy's nipples each in turn, and Kennedy ate Buffy's puss. They were soon a mass of groans and noise, enjoying each other, groping at soft supple flesh, tasting each other.

"Oh great, just what I was looking for!" Evangeline interrupted with an accent even more English than Kennedy's, and wondered how she made that sound sarcastic when it wasn't meant to be. Maybe that Tabitha girl was right and she was too cynical; she would have to work at being more positive.

However, the small blonde vampire smirked as they all turned to her from where they were nakedly having a foursome as the small blonde stripped out of her clothes in seconds to join them. "Always wondered what it would be like to eat me a Slayer!" she said smugly as she soon buried her face between Buffy's thighs.

"Oh Goddess!" Buffy cried out as Eva's expert little tongue got to work while Kennedy shrugged and moved to suckling the small vampires smooth slit instead. "Oh fuck that feels good! Why do I always have to end up with vampires!" she groaned out whimpering before Eva pulled back with girl slime around her lips, smirking at her.

"I'll be the best you'll ever know!" she said diving back in. Buffy cried out and knew she would never be able to deny that.


	78. Midnight Saviour (Twilight)

_Before Bella moved to Forks her life changed forever as she awoke her past life, & awoke her powers. She will have to fight for her life & to end the lives of men who want to conquer the world with magic before moving to Forks where she'll meet vampires, & her new family. She will have to fight for the world, & help her new allies learn of the mythical past while she falls in love._

 _Twilight - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Supernatural - Chapters: 2 - Words: 8,504 - Reviews: 38 - Updated: 4/9/2014 - Published: 4/7/2014 - [Bella, Alice, Leah, Jane]_

 **0oo00oo0**

" _It was foretold that a saviour would rise to the world of man, reborn to protect the world from the new rise of legend since made myth. The world had changed with new eras of man, and with that the magic slowly faded away into the shadows._

" _The monsters of the world hid themselves from the growing plague they saw the humans to be. Humanity spread out through the world and massed in numbers far superior to the world of myth. Magic and might came to a passé where their paths split, and the mystical was shield away from the mortal world, hidden, lost from sight._

" _Mighty empires that flourished because of mighty power of the spirit and mysticism fell as the humans took the world for themselves, once slaves to the myths, they were freed by fair men and women when the Saviour rose up and said 'enough', and led an army beyond to freedom._

" _Atlantis was the first to fall followed by Babylon and Shangri-La as those who ruled realised that without humans they were useless. They had grown complacent and ignorant. They didn't know how to take care of themselves, and they tried to fight the mortals, the humans, but the Saviour had gained the loyalty, love and respect of others like her who had grown to pity the humans, some immortals even felt envious of their mortality._

" _Therefore, the humans were defended from the mysticism by mysticism, and they fought a tiresome battle, and barely won, pushing the monsters back into the shadows, and the Saviour and her generals disappeared into rumour and legend while the world forgot they existed, and the magic was lost to myth and legend._

" _The world moved on and everything that was once marvellous and magical in the world faded away, hiding from the humans, waiting, waiting for a time where they could rule anew. But the world had started changing faster than they would have ever thought. The mortals built and grew, creating things of science that could rival magic's might, but that was a two way street as they could use those inventions too, but still the humans were far greater in numbers, so they stalked the night, and made it their own._

" _However, it was foretold that the old world would rise again to fell the new and bring it to its knees, and the Saviour would be reborn, to wake anew with a new life and new heart. The Saviour would rise to the defence of the mortal world and the day. The Saviour would fight in the dark, as a killer once more to protect the humans and defend their freedom from the shadows._

" _It was foretold._

" _The world of man could fall, unless a new Saving Hope stands to fight, as once more a saviour is born as a guardian, The Saviour of human kind. In this world the darkness waits, hunting in the darkest night, waiting for this time to fight. Darkness will spill unto the light of day. The Saviour will stand in their way... a beacon of hope in this world today."_

I woke with a start, sweat drenching my hair and face. I sat up fast, feeling sick as I had those dreams again. I hadn't long turned 13 and the stupid dreams were not supposed to be so... odd. I had figured that they would stop. I never enjoyed horror movies so I never watched them, so I couldn't understand where all of these images and nightmares came from.

In the dream we were one and the same, and always at the end I heard that voice. It was soft and young, so full of loneliness, but tinted with hope. It was her voice. Her name was Saya, and she was in my dream. I was her in my dream. When I was her I did things that made me feel sick at first, but after that I couldn't feel bad. I didn't understand. The first few days had made me vomit, but then, nothing; I had adapted and it desensitised me.

It had started about 4 weeks ago. I started having the dreams. They were indistinct and distant at first, but I could still see the blood. In my dreams I killed humans and monsters. I was powerful, and fast. I could fight, and I could feel it. I hid my emotions. I fought and killed because I had to, to protect people. The people looked up to me for protection; it was like they voted me queen.

I was their saviour, but yet I didn't fully understand why. I didn't want to be a killer, even in my dreams. I was better than that. I felt like I was going crazy. I had never spoken another language in my life, well I took Spanish at school, but other than that - but I had heard people speaking other languages, and though dialects and words were slightly different I understood.

It was scary as I had tested this, and though I didn't know many languages I was suddenly fluent in a very old dialect of Spanish. I knew Latin and an Ancient form of Egyptian, Russian, Canonise, Mandarin, Korean, and Japanese. I couldn't be certain because it was freaking me out and I gave up my research there, but I could have known more.

My life had turned upside down when I was in Spanish class. I was trying to pretend that I couldn't understand the teacher as none of the other students could as she tried to get us to converse with her in her native languish. She started calling my name as I had zoned out and wasn't looking to her, and I answered in Spanish. She then went and reprimanded me in Spanish and I answered back in the languages. It took me a while to realise that the students were staring at me strangely and the teacher was beaming with pride because I wasn't speaking English, which was how I discovered my dialect was wrong but close enough.

I never had any friends at school. My mother said I had an old soul and the other kids couldn't relate to that. I wasn't picked on or anything like that so I wasn't too sad. Though, it would have been nice to have some boys or even girls trying to get me out on a date or something, but I could deal with the loneliness. I figured that once I was older I could make friends.

So my Spanish teacher thought I was a language prodigy, but I guess she was nice, pretty too, so I couldn't mind the extra time she asked from me, especially when I started ranting in Latin once when I was talking with her after I had stood up for a Gothic loner boy as he was being bullied and he and the other boys turned on me for 'interfering', but I was only trying to be nice.

My teacher knew some Latin from her time at University in England, and couldn't believe one of her students could actually rant in it as if it was her first language. It was embarrassing as my Spanish teacher squished my face into her large bust as she hugged me in happiness.

Then other than the linguistic talent I've started improving in gym class. I used to be a complete klutz. The dodge ball was thrown to me while I'm not paying attention, too busy fretting over getting hit, and I catch it without looking and break a boys nose with the ball when I automatically threw it. I still felt a little guilty about that but he tried hurting me first, but it was lucky I never got into trouble.

He likely deserved it anyway. He was one of those jocks who seemed to get away with everything because he was good at football. It never made sense. I would have thought schools would praise music over sports as I'm certain musicians could become much more famous than sportsmen, and it was always football or baseball, which weren't even the most popular sports on the planet, which made me wonder why soccer wasn't more popular in the States.

I sighed as I shook my head clear and tried not to think about it. I pulled my covers back on my bed and grimaced as the cold sweat of the night's dream made me shiver as my PJ's were soaked through. I would have to change my sheets again as they stank, and I felt tired of my dreams, and what was worse was I was starting to believe in monsters, and that was making me slightly paranoid.

In my dreams I could do incredible things, and there were monsters, so when I realised that I was showing signs of Saya's talents it made me wonder. I tried to shake off the feeling of dread, but I never could. I only really understood that Saya was some kind of saviour for the humans, or normal people to be free from oppression and servitude to and from magical people.

It was faint and not completely clear but I could hear the prophecy mulling around inside my head and it made me shiver with fear and feel increasing nausea. If that fortune was real, then that would mean terrible things would happen in the future. But worse than that it would mean I would be fighting the terrible things as I did in the past.

I paused there, shivering as I referred to Saya as me, but we were completely different people, in personality and nationality. She was an ancient Japanese ninja and I was just an ordinary white American high school girl.

So, okay, I kind of think I might have some hidden talent, but I didn't have the strength she had to punch a hole through rock. But then she had practised and trained for years to do the things she did, and died too young. I didn't want to die young like that. I wanted to experience life first. I wanted to fall in love, and maybe have a family of some kind too.

I shook my head a few times and sighed before standing up. I groaned as that annoying bird from the tree outside my window was chirping again, and it went straight through my head. I had to keep the window open as living in Phoenix Arizona it was so hot, even with the fan on my desk trying to keep me cool since there was only air conditioning in the lounge as me and mum didn't have a fortune, though we had some more income now mom had Phil.

Phil was an okay guy, and he made mum happy so I was okay with him living with us, but he was just a 'little' league baseball player. I never did get that sport. It was just as time-consuming and boring as cricket and golf. I suppose they were likely more fun to play than watch, or it could have been just my tastes, which since my dreams had gotten violent.

I never used to like violent action movies, or kung fu movies, but I found them ideal stress relievers after a hard day at school. I liked school, because I was good at it, but it could be stressful when you realised something freakish was happening, and though it may have had something to do with puberty, this was far more than that simple.

It was hard to think with that annoying bird and I didn't think much more as I pulled a pencil from my desk and a moment later it with out of the window, and I followed it with my eyes before it disappeared into the foliage before a small bird fell out of the tree with a pencil stuck through its body, landing on the ground.

I gulped as I looked out of the window, horrified by what I did, and even more freaked out that I didn't care as much as I would have hoped or thought I would have. I felt bad as the small creature had only been doing what it does, but that was the limit to be pity.

Looking into the mirror on my wall I looked pale. Though I always looked pale, that morning I was clammy too, but I looked better than the day before. I had long brunette hair crinkling naturally at the ends slightly lower than my shoulder blades, and deep brown eyes. I supposed I was pretty in that unusual way that was slightly different from the stereotypical good looks of superstars and whoever.

I wasn't too tall at 13, and I wasn't very large in the chest as I hadn't long since started growing in that area, but I was fine with my body. It had a light definition of muscle from where I had been working out because of my growing paranoia about monsters. I had figured I should at least try to see what I could possibly do, and it was always better safe than sorry.

Therefore, I became a regular at the gym, and I still couldn't believe how fast I was improving, getting faster, and faster, and much stronger. I had started some martial arts classes, and though not always the strongest it was instinct. I knew techniques that wowed my teachers as they had never seen such moves outside of Chinese circuses, and never used in a fight.

I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not, but it was amazing to me, let alone anyone else. So I started studying to fight alone. It was less restraint and I didn't have to worry about kicking some innocent boys' teeth down his throat accidentality

I'll admit that I'm impressed with myself. I moved naturally as if I was born to move with grace. And I only improved, getting better as I trained my body.

The dreams carried on, showing me a past that was lost to fairy tales. They weren't as detailed as they could have been, but I knew who I used to be, but yet I was new, I was still me. Then I was 15 when the dreams stopped, and I surprisingly missed them.

I had trained so hard that I was practically a ghost; even cameras couldn't keep up with me. I had to learn to adapt myself to a new world separate from the past. I had filled out nicely in some areas as I wore my blue hipsters to school that morning with white tee shirt pulled tight to my body and white running shoes. I never did like dressing up much, even as Saya.

My hair was tied back with a white band with my hair clipped out of my eyes as I stood up at the end of Spanish class. It was lunch time, but I always packed a lunch, and so did Miss. Keresley So I sometimes ate with her in her class. She was Hispanic with beautiful tan skin and a large firm chest. She liked to wear flowing summer dresses and sandals. Her dress that day was a light blue, and she patted the seat next to her with a smile as she was at her desk.

I sat with her as we pulled out our lunch boxes and began our meals. "Isabella Swan!" the woman said to me with a proud smile. "It has been a great honour to be your teacher," she said with a smile that surprisingly looked distant as her dark eyes flicked to the door before she brushed her fingers back through her dark hair and placed down her half eaten sandwich, which surprised me as she normally had a healthy appetite, which I always marvelled at as yes, she had nice curves, but her figure was still slender.

"I do not have much time, my friend," she said, her accent was thicker than normal and I caught the hitch in her throat. I placed down my own sandwich concerned for her. "They're coming, and I knew they would. You are no longer safe My Saviour!" she said shocking me and I'm sure I paled as she reached over and took my hands to hold me. "My ancestors came from... the Aztec people and joined with the Saviour many years ago, and like many knew that it was foretold that she would be reborn anew. My ancestor was a man who despised the way his people would sacrifice humans and then display their bones as trophies.

"He heard of the Saviour; the one who stood up for the mortals, and led them in rebellion. He joined her noble quest, and led his own revolt that joined with hers. He swore a blood oath to the Saviour, and I honour that oath as my ancestors have to this very day. I had sought you out, but I never could find the child of legacy, but then when you started improving, and suddenly knew languages, some in ancient dialects, then I knew it was you.

"So I made friends with you. I saw you were lonely and I fell in love with you. You are great company, and I couldn't ask for a kinder friend, and I will protect you no matter that I doubt I can win. I have doubted the prophecy for so long I had lacked in my training, please forgive this humble servant, Master!"

I honestly didn't know what to say to that before I let my instinct take over as I stood and flung myself into her arms, hugging her tight she didn't hesitate to close her loving arms around me. It was nice, like a big sister if I ever had one. I knew I had loved her. She was such a nice person. I couldn't keep from loving her, and I feared the feeling of lose if she died.

"B-but... I won't let anyone hurt you!" I declared, shivering in her arms when she suddenly let go and pushed me back. I fell to the ground as the table shattered.

I looked up; Miss. Keresley was out of her seat dodging swipes of a ninjato sword. I was routed to the spot as the masked man all in black tried to kill her. It was amazing how fast they moved, and I couldn't move. I just knew that he wasn't one of the monsters, not in the boogie man sense anyway, but he was an enemy of humanity, and that made him my enemy, but I couldn't move. I was terrified as I watched the battle, windows shattering, desks sliced in 2.

My eyes were leaking tears as I saw that she was too slow and then, swish. Her head came free from her body with a blank look of acceptance. Her head rolled with blood as her body crashed to the ground. Her head landed in front of me, looking at me, and for a moment before everything was gone from her I saw love, devotion, and pride.

"Now for our dear Saviour!" the man spoke as he swung his sword to take my head and stopped, not through lack of trying as my body moved, catching his hand in my left as I slid under his swing, stopping it as my right fist shattered his wrist.

He screamed as his sword dropped to the floor with a clutter. I could feel my own strength, like an ocean of horrors waiting to be unleashed. I could see the man's dark eyes through his mask. He was terrified of me. I was a blank slate of nothing but content, and my right palm twisted upside down and struck his chest. He spat up blood, eyes widening as the hit struck like thunder with a boom, and he shattered through the wall into the hall beyond.

He was a crumpled mess of blood, unable to move as I stepped out through the large dusty hole and looked down at him. I crouched down and grabbed the scruff of his neck, pulling him up to face me. His mask fell from his face. He was just a pimple faced teenage boy. However, I couldn't feel pity as he looked to me in fear. He had come to my school and murdered my favourite teacher and only friend; he deserved no pity or compassion from me.

"Who sent you!?" I demanded in a frosty voice as I slammed him against a wall. He coughed up blood and whimpered more.

"T-the p-police... m-my f-father is-is the Captain!" he said trying to sneer. "There... are more, and dad works f-for, the Mayor!" he said snidely. I snapped his neck and let him fall to the floor, dead, before going back into the classroom.

I stopped, looking down at the head of my teacher, holding in the bile and allowing hate to bubble as I knew who to kill. "Don't worry any longer, I'll get them!" I said before turning to the broken desk, grabbing my lunch box and food, clearing it away I disappeared through a window as I heard people. It wasn't long before the screaming as they found the dead boy, and teacher.

It had been effortless to sneak back into the school and into the cafeteria to dump my lunch and buy something that I only nibbled on while feeling cold dread about my lose. The police captain himself was going to lead the investigation. He was a stern man with greying hair and grey eyes. He looked to me in hate when he addressed the school, trying to play off his son as a brave hero trying to save a teacher from a nut case, but he had no evidence.

I moved, watching him as he left the school after we had all been interrogated, but he wasn't allowed to be alone with any student so I spent most of my time giving him threats with my eyes. Then we had been sent home, but I waited in the shadows and he paused on his way to his car.

"So Miss. Swan, you got lucky, but next time, I'll deal with you personally!" he sneered as he looked at me, even though I knew he couldn't see me, he sensed me.

"I've adapted!" I replied coldly.

The man sneered as he left and I knew he wouldn't attack while there was a possibility of being seen. I could only smirk as he should have seen me last. I wouldn't have had any time to prepare. He started his car and the moment the ignition turned, the car exploded in a firestorm of death. The explosion set off car alarms and shook the ground, and I was surprised to see something streak out from the flames, but I could only frown as too many people were around to see me if I chased him.

I would have to see him in his territory, the night, and I would rip him apart and anyone who stood in the way of me avenging my friend and ally.

 _ **0oo00oo0**_

Blood was so easily spilt. I did that as my sword sliced along the throat of the man I had never known, and ever cared to know. It had been 2 years since my teacher had been murdered by some second rate wannabe I was 17. I was still alive, fighting fit and only getting stronger.

I let the man slide off my sword to the floor without showing any care as I wouldn't. I had made it myself. It had a bone white handle, wrapped in crimson leather with a thin straight blade. It was a long bladed ninjato, and wasn't the only blade I had made from my past knowledge, just one of the easiest to conceal. It was sharper than even I thought should be possible, but when paired with my powers it was bound to traverse my strength.

It had been hard getting so close to the mayor. The police captain had 'disappeared' 2 years ago after his police car blew up. He had been presumed dead, but no trace of his body had ever been found. Some speculated that he had faked his own death because of shame as after he had left it became clear that his son was the teachers' murderer. Others believed he went into hiding, biding his own time to get revenge on whoever killed his son.

I was inclined to believe the later, and I couldn't wait to take his head. My sword stabbed through another man's chest as I pulled back and swished it around, sliding it under my right arm in a stabbing position before pulling it out of his chest as he fell to the ground. I turned to see a woman in the corner whimpering, shaking in fear.

Moving closer she could see me better. I was dressed in black leather with a crimson hood with a tight mask wrapped around my mouth and over my nose, tucked into my collar, wrapped around my neck snugly, elastic so it had no ends to tie with darker red patterns on it of death.

The hood and mask were separate from the rest of my outfit, and the hood was baggy and kept my face in shadows. My trousers were tight, hugging to my hips with crimson belt hugging over the skin of my hips with attached crimson material both sides like 2 halves of a skirt hanging to my ankles with pockets.

My top hugged my chest perfectly just ending beyond the bottom of my breasts leaving my toned abs bare, and going up over my neck. I wore black half boots. I had long dark silver kunai in my forearm guards and on my thighs, and I wore tight black leather gloves with more weapons hidden out of sight. My dark hair was braided into a 3 tier plait, long over my right shoulder.

I took the last man's head as I slid my sword back into the sheave on the back of my waist before sliding my left hand around to my left thigh with my blades and drew a silver handgun that was with them like the gun the other side, and pointed it at the young woman, which made her whimper more, crying. I might have thought she was pretty if she weren't on my kill list.

"Where are the Captain, and Mayor?!" I asked whimsically as I pointed my handgun at her head and she shivered in terror.

"I-I d-don't n-no!" the woman squeaked out in terror. "P-please, you have to believe me, I-I only work for the Mayor!" she cried out in tears.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "You're not even human!" I replied to the woman's shock. "Now tell me where that filth is hiding, or I will kill you!"

"Please, I don't know!" she replied quickly. "Okay, I'm not human, but I didn't know that he was going to piss off the saviour. If I knew you were coming for him I would have stayed at home!"

I felt the sneer leave me before it happened. "And why should I trust a brood like you? You're a disgrace to your own species! You're just snivelling on the floor like a coward!" I said as I looked her over more closely. She was young, in her early 20s and I would have thought she was faking fear if I heard about it from someone else as brood weren't known for being afraid, quite the opposite, and they had fought alongside Saya many years ago.

She was pretty but unusually small, almost child-like and delicate. She must have been no more than 22 if I were to guess. She had light blonde hair cut to her lower neck, held from her eyes with a hair band and a ponytail, and she wore silver framed glasses. She had sky blue eyes that showed fear every time something moved, mainly me. I realised that maybe she had picked up some phobias from being a runt of a dragon and having bigger and badder siblings.

"Why don't you... change?" I asked, curious while the girl whimpered and looked away in shame. "You can't can you?" I asked and she shook her head in dismay.

"I'm sorry, please, please don't hurt me!" she said in a quiet whimper. "I-I'll do anything, just pleased don't hurt me!"

I found myself sighing as I placed my gun away and looked around the huge office. It had several dead mage and the pieces of a vampire trying to sneakily pull itself back together again. The man would have been beautiful if I hadn't sliced his head off. I drew my sword and picked up his head, holding him by his long brown hair, looking at him, amused.

"Maybe this one can tell me where the Mayor and Captain are?!" I suggested thoughtfully to the brood as I looked to her. "What is your name, traitor?!" I demanded, startling her.

"E-Emily!" she quickly replied with tears running from her eyes. "A-are you going to hurt me Lady Saviour...? I'm sorry I didn't know they were bad men!"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" I replied with a sigh as I looked from the head to the girl. I threw the head to the side as I knew it was no good trying to talk to a vampire without a body as he needed lungs to breathe, and breathe to talk, and they were in his body which was in tiny pieces. The head 'accidentality' ended up in the lit fireplace, burning to purple ashes.

"I think!" I said, crouching down to the brood girl, smirking as her eyes were on my sword with horror mirrored in them. "You can be of some use, even if it is only knowledge. They do say knowledge is power after all, understand?!"

"Y-yes M-My Lady Saviour!" she quickly agreed, nodding in gratitude. "B-but I don't know where they went. I-I had thought I was so l-lucky," she said with a hiccough wiping her face on the back of her right hand. She was dressed nicely with a white blouse and a dress skirt and black shoes, and I couldn't help but notice her bust was larger than mine. "I got a job from mystical people in the mortal world, and I wasn't to know that they were bad!"

"Did the vampire with red eyes not tip you off?" I asked sarcastically, my voice cool and nonchalant about it, as I stood up putting my sword away. "Now Emily, why don't you explain this?" I demanded as I realised something now I had calmed down, and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to her feet and pulling her blouse back on the back of her neck, looking under her hair.

She struggled, crying as I used my other hand to grip the back of her neck and under my thumb chocking her but I didn't care, markings appeared, like a spiralling wheel in a deep orange. It had sun like flames blurring out on the outside of the spiral like waves. I narrowed my eyes as I examined it and pulled the struggling girl closer to my body getting a better look.

"Now this shouldn't be here!" I spoke to myself as I ignored Emily's crying. "And stop crying like a baby and stand still!" I demanded frostily as she was getting on my nerves.

She stopped struggling and stood shakily with some sniffles as she forced herself not to cry. I rolled my eyes as I looked closer to the orange swirl. "It's some kind of seal, and if I didn't know better I would say it was messing with your mind, but it's much more than that. This seal is much too complicated. It would explain why I never realised what you were straight away."

"W-what is it?" she asked, whimpering while I released her and the seal faded away, and she nervously turned to me with tears in her eyes, trailing down her cheeks.

"I don't know!" I answered with a shrug. "I have never seen a seal like it before, not that I've seen any seals before, but I remember them, but she... I was never the best with them unless they blew stuff up," I commented before I heard the gaining sirens from outside.

I looked out of the mayor's office window to see lights flashing red and blue from police cars and emergency services. I turned to the cry-baby and glared at her. "Let's get out of here before the police come in, plus I kind of set the building on fire so it is no longer safe," I said grabbing her she squealed out in terror as I picked her up and threw her out of the open window.

She screamed all the way down as I followed her out, diving down I passed her and caught her in my arms as I landed swiftly before she became another one of my statistics. She grabbed hold of me, holding me tight around my neck shivering with fear. I didn't even give her a look, she was older than me, but much smaller, so I flew off across the road and into side allies, sweeping around and through buildings at speed before running up the side of a building as if it were the ground and onto the roof.

Emily had been bawling her eyes out all the way holding me tighter with every step, but I felt sorry that she was so weak and powerless as I planted the whimpering mess onto her shaky feet. She looked like she would fall down at any moment and I was surprised she let me go at all.

"Okay I'm going now. I'm sure you can find your own way home," I said, and worried a little as I was still a human and wasn't completely cruel, or cruel at all.

"Please don't leave me up here!" she quickly said as I went to leave, latching onto my left arm in a panic. "I'm sorry Lady Saviour; I don't like heights and what if Mr. Mayor and Mr. Captain come to get me. I don't know how to fight or anything!"

I took in a breath and closed my eyes, counting to 5 before letting my breath out. "Okay, but I'm not paying you. I'll take you in and feed you, but you must obey me! Because you don't want me to change my mind; I have enough problems without some impotent female brood getting in my way, understand?!"

"Oh yes My Lady Saviour!" she said with happy tears threatening to fall. "I'll be really good, and I'll umm... clean up after you and do... whatever stuff Lady Saviour's need doing that they don't have time to do themselves!"

I sighed as I cursed my good nature. "Okay, come along, but you'll have to stay in my room with me, and... I suppose I could get away with saying you're a school friend or something."

 **Midnight Saviour**

It was weird to see a future that just didn't make a lick of sense, and Edward my somewhat most annoying brother would nod in agreement if he wasn't stuck having to read my mind and see the weird things too. I saw a girl. She was something special. I couldn't picture her face as she wore a mask and hood, and though I could normally pick up a scent in my visions, this girl didn't have one. I thought she was perfect.

She was unusual even by the standards of a vampire. However, she was different. She wasn't dead, yet she could do amazing things. That was crazy as I felt that she was stronger than me, or any member of my family. Yet I knew without a doubt she was human. She was hunting someone in my vision, and found a girl who was a wimpy cry baby, yet took her in anyway.

I couldn't see much beyond that but I had seen her in many visions. I couldn't stop longing to meet her ever since I first saw her a few years ago. She was beautiful, and I certainly wouldn't say no even if we were 2 different species.

Sighing and slumping back into my pillows on my bed seemed like the right thing to do as I ignored everyone else in the house, which was hard to do when you had super senses and couldn't tune them out, so could hear and smell everything even through closed doors.

It was with that that I startled as my bedroom door was opened. We didn't need to sleep but we liked a space all our own. I never used to have a bed in my room, but after the first vision I felt compelled to get one. It was a huge king sized bed as I had to go all out, and honestly wondered why I never had before as they were so comfortable just to lie on and read a good book or watch TV or just snuggle with pillows and dream the body pillow you cuddled was a supernatural killing human girl you've never met before.

I looked up to see the stunning young woman, Rosalie. She was simply beautiful and flaunted it with sexy dresses like the silver one she wore tight to her sexy curves. I loved fashions, but she lived them when she wasn't fixing up some machine as she had a thing for cars and bikes, anything with an engine really. She had once told her husband Emmett off for buying a speed boat, but she wouldn't let him play with it after and kept it for herself.

She had long blonde hair in curled ringlets, and if younger and not so cold she would make a very good Goldilocks, but if Edward ever tells her I thought that I would flay him.

"Alice Cullen!" the blonde supermodel of a vampire reprimanded me with her voice like a perfect chime. "I've had enough of all of this. So you see a girl you want to scissor fuck, go find her and screw her, or for the love of whatever, stop being such a sissy. You're being more melodramatic than Edward, and that's saying something."

"I heard that!" he chimed from another room, growling but we ignored him as Rosalie closed the door and sat on the bed next to me.

"Alice!" she said patting my head. "I love you, and I want you to be happy, but she is human!" she said as Edward had already told the whole family about her.

"With supernatural powers...!" I quickly added.

"Yes, I suppose," she reluctantly agreed. "But she's been killing people!"

"With supernatural powers...!" I was quick to add in my dream girls' defence.

"Okay, but still she's...!"

"The Saviour...!" Edward interrupted as he barged into the room with a smug grin. "I've been doing some research on that," he said smugly. He was tall with breezed bronze hair. Well he liked to think it was bronze but it was just a light brown. He glared at me playfully with his golden eyes narrowed before he continued as if uninterrupted. "I can't find much, but the Saviour was mentioned in a few legends as a powerful warrior from the Far East who freed the mortal world from immortals.

"It was said she led an army that brought down Babylon and other great civilisations because they enslaved humans. There are some scholars who are ridiculed because they believe that she was the foundation for stories like Noah and Moses and many other religious figures of the past! You wouldn't believe how many smart men and women in the field of exploring the past believe in all sorts of weird stuff. I even came across mentions of vampires, and they got everything right."

"So some vampires have been careless," Rosalie had complained as I suspected she would. "Anyway, why wouldn't this girl be considered a prophet or something like them instead then...?!"

"Because of later sexism, I would have figured," he replied thoughtfully. "Not many temples or churches have really recognised woman as more than things that men own until very recently. Then Christianity and other such sects of the world despised the thought of mystical things as blasphemy and the 'devils' creation, but if god parted the seas or flooded the world for men, then everything was 'cool' to them," he said making air quotes.

"So we exist," Alice said thoughtfully. "So the possibility of other mythical beings is highly likely."

"I've seen your visions, Alice!" Edward commented, shrugging. "I've seen this... new – Saviour walking up a wall as if it was the floor, and standing on the ceiling. I've seen her hit a man three times her size through solid concrete. And unless you're picking up TV channels now, the idea of other... beings like us is highly probable!"

"Then why would this Saviour come back anyway?" Rosalie asked them, confused.

"I don't think she's the same one, but... reborn!" I said timidly as she finally sat up next to Rosalie on my bed. "I think if there is magic and all that then the only reason a powerful leader like the Saviour would be reborn would be to-."

"Save the world from the monsters that stalk the night," Edward interrupted. "We should speak to Carlisle about this when he, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme get back from feeding. I don't want to put a downer on everything, but if the Saviour really existed, and this girl is her now, then we have to choose what we do as a family.

"Obviously if we stay here we'll meet her, and likely join her cause. However, if we go we can avoid it all as if nothing was going on. But then, protecting the humans, we could be in trouble with our own people!" he finished, unsure.

"I'm voting for staying, and bear in mind Eddy that I'm staying anyway!" Alice said defiantly. "I want to meet her, see what she is like in person. She is something to me. Okay, so maybe I'm thinking too much into it, watching her so much in my visions, maybe I've gotten obsessed, but even still. If the world is threatened by a bunch of evil jerks set on ruling the humans again, isn't it for us to stand up against them too because we strive everyday to keep our humanity."

"I agree!" Edward replied with a nod. "I have done some bad things but if the world descends I will not be able to stand myself if I do nothing!"

"Well I'm voting that we leave, and fast!" Rosalie said with a small growl as she stood up from the bed, glaring. "And I know what the rest of the family will say too when they get back after hearing this stupidity!"

 **Midnight Saviour**

I carried my burden in through my bedroom window and sighed as I closed it and dropped her to her feet while she looked so sad and happy at the same time it was kind of adorable on her.

My room wasn't small but it wasn't overly large either. I had a double bed, and everything a girl could need. I had a PlayStation and a TV on the wall with DVR and cable box combo that someone had called TiVo. I had a large wardrobe with secret compartments to hide things, and many other secret compartments I had made, and chest of draws with undies and the likes, tee shirts and everything a girl could really need.

I pretended that I didn't think it was embarrassing as my burden saw the cute little bunnies on my bedding as I pulled down my hood and mask, glaring at her coolly. "Betray me and I will snap your neck like a twig and sell your body to science!"

Her eyes widened with tears as she nodded readily. "O-of course Lady Saviour!" she quickly agreed. "I-I promise I would never, you're so nice to me... thank you Lady Saviour!"

"Bell-ah!" they were interrupted by a woman's voice as she tried to open the door from the other side. "Bella, why is your door locked again...? And who is that? I heard someone with you? Is that a school friend? I heard a girl!"

"Muuum...!" I quickly whined, annoyed. "How do you know I weren't putting the moves on some girl?" I demanded, having grown up I had come to the conclusion that my mother didn't care about my sexuality, just having one seemed to please her, even though I suppose I couldn't say for certain what that was yet, but I knew she would be okay with 'experimenting', as long as the other party was a girl.

"I didn't know you had any moves sweetie!" she replied, giggling. "But be sure to introduce her in the morning. Is she going to be spending the weekend?" she asked hopefully as she had been worried that I wouldn't ever make any connections after my favourite teacher had been murdered 2 years ago. I loved that my mother worried, but most of the time I felt like the adult.

"Well I was hoping a little longer, do you think dad will let her come to Forks with me?" I quickly asked, hopefully. "Don't worry; we can share my room there too. It's just her family have been having problems, and I jumped in to offer my help. I know how you've been telling me to be nicer to the girls at school, and Emily is kind of a nerd, so-."

"Bella!" she interrupted me, reprimanding. "Don't call your friend that and open the door!" she said and I did. During the conversation I had changed into some shorts and a tee hiding my 'other' outfit, glaring at Emily until she put on my spare pair, having blushed brightly seeing me naked, she was fast and I enjoyed the fast show anyway. My mum had short brown ruffled hair and green eyes that drunk in Emily while she squirmed in discomfort, smiling.

"Much politer Bells," mum said with a grin, checking her out. "So you're my baby girls' friend?" she asked before she noticed something. "Have you been crying?" she asked but chose not to wait for the answer. "Well, never mind that! What's your name?" she asked shaking the brightly blushing girls' hand.

"This is Emily!" I answered as Emily seemed to be in shock. "Emily, this is my mother René. So mum do you think dad would mind?"

"I don't think he would," she replied, smiling. "Don't worry sweet heart, I'm sure everything will sort itself out in the end, and I think Bella will take good care of you," she said with a naughty wink before she left the room and I locked the door after her.

"Your mum is so cool, Lady Saviour!" Emily declared with a dreamy look. "I wish my mum were nice like her."

I gave her a look and promised to look into her family because if they had betrayed everything the saviour had believed in all those years ago I was going to kick their asses.

"What!" Rosalie screeched at the top of her lungs as she sat around the family table with her vampire family. "Everyone is voting to stay when you know that this could be the end of everything as we know it!" she demanded heatedly glaring at her large jock of a boyfriend as he wouldn't look at her as he had voted against running away too and a very large part of her knew that her husband was too nice and honest to vote for running away, and even more that he wanted to see the only single member of the family, Alice with someone and happy.

"I'm sorry Rosalie!" Carlisle said with a sigh as the beautiful man with combed back blonde hair sat at the head of the table. "If the end is to come to pass then I feel that as who we are we should not run, and if this Saviour does stand for freedom then we should stand by her."

"Wahoo!" Alice cheered with a large grin. The tiny vampire skipped up and down in joy, unable to wait until she had met this Saviour and hoped she could be saved.


	79. Upgrade Override (Twilight-Xenosaga)

_AU-NM! After Edward left a broken Bella is slowly sorting out her feelings, where she is forced on a school field trip to a tech research company, & gets lost. There she is infused with nanobots getting a 'super' upgrade! She becomes the first KOS-MOS, soon after meeting Jane she saves the small vampire and together they go on a journey that leads to a new future. Yuri!_

 _Crossover - Twilight & Xenosaga - Rated: T - English - Sci-fi/Supernatural - Chapters: 2 - Words: 6,171 - Reviews: 60 - Updated: 9/21/2012 - Published: 4/18/2012 - [Bella, Jane, Leah, Bree]_

 **0oo00oo0**

He has left me. Well okay that's kind of old news now. It's been four months since 'he' left and took his family with him. Including my best friend Alice. She hadn't even said goodbye. I have little doubt that he's responsible for that, the control freak he is.

At first I had been heartbroken that he had left me like that, but lately it's started making me feel angry. What a douche… and what's worse he took my best friend so I didn't even have anyone to make me feel better who would understand my pain.

And to top off all of my worries I have this dog-mutant-boy thing trying it on with me on a daily basis. I'm surprised he doesn't try to hump everything humpable he passes.

If it wasn't for the fact I have a psycho vampire bitch after my throat I would have told him where to sling his hook. The jerk just doesn't understand that I'm not attracted to him, (and my hints to this affect are getting less and less subtle as time passes. Is he really that thick?). I find his advances seriously disturbing sometimes, and I've been feeling as if it wouldn't be so bad to go it alone and face Victoria by my lonesome.

I'm not sure, but maybe I could convince her to help me get revenge on 'him' for hurting me the way he has in the first place. She only wants to kill me because Edward killed James, not that James didn't deserve to die because he did. But what better vengeance than to have me helping out?

Yes, it's almost perfect. The only thing I can find wrong with the plan is that she might not go for it, and a few of the werewolf wannabes are always nearby. Seriously can't an innocent little human girl scheme in piece without some muzzle-less mutt interfering… thinking they know what's best for me? Pathetic, somebody should really put them on a leash. (I'm sure there are some laws somewhere).

It reminds me of the way Edward was always so controlling, as if I'm too pathetic to take care of myself just because I'm only a human. Well I had managed most of my life without that kind of help so I think I can manage for myself thank you very much doggies and kitties.

Shaking my head clear I frown startled. The rest of the class and the tour guide have disappeared. Right now I hate my dad for forcing me on this stupid field trip. 'It will be fun Bella' he had said straining with his smile. 'Plus you'll get out and too Seattle with all of your friends'.

I silently scoffed at the notion of friends. I only have Jacob and he is really starting to piss me the fuck off. He seriously needs a clue, and a trip to a vet for the snip.

Sighing I roll my eyes and look around the corridor I wandered into while I was lost in my own thoughts. It had a few doors going off to the sides with signs saying that they are restricted areas. Well who would expect any thing less when you take a field trip to a research and development facility?

Can't my school be normal for once and just take us to a stupid lame ass museum? Is that too much to ask for? On second thoughts with my luck the exhibits will start talking to me or I'll find a freaky magical amulet. I internally laughed at the thought.

Yes I think I'll stay well clear of anything that could potentially have mystical powers. I already have lots of freakishness in my life I don't need any more, and I'm near certain that I don't need to become a witch or anything.

Shaking that creepy thought away I look down each way of the corridor in confusion. Hmm… I seem to have turned myself around somewhere and now I'm not sure which way to go. So I shrug and just head in the opposite way to I'm facing.

I groaned as I reached the end of the corridor to not find the way back into the main facility to meet a huge metal security door that said unauthorised personnel shall be arrested. I shivered at the thought of what Charlie would say if I got arrested for accidentally trespassing. I just hope the security guys are forgiving and understand I got lost because of my teenage angst.

Signing once more I decided that I should leave and hope nobody thinks anything of it. However, just as I was about to leave the huge security door behind for my memories only for the hallway lights shut out leaving me in darkness. It startled me because I could literally hear the power go out just like in the movies.

It was creepy and I was in pitch black. I couldn't even see my nose in front of my face. I was scared and not for the first time I wished I had enhanced senses so I could see in the dark. It that too much to freaking ask?

I wondered why the emergency power hadn't kicked in as I stood frozen to the spot afraid to move encase I trip and hurt myself. I'm certain a place like this should have plenty of backups, and they should have kicked in straight away

I was then startled as I heard a clicking sound behind me. I spun round as an eerie green glow came from behind. I was surprised to see it was the huge door that had opened and a green light was coming from within. I looked round but the hall seemed empty, not that I could see anyone, but I couldn't hear anyone either.

I found myself taking a deep breath with the hope that I don't get arrested for entering the room under such scary circumstances. Steadying my nerves and slowly entered the room. I quickly took note that the green glow was coming from a large flat panel computer screen. It had a black background with thousands of green ones and zeroes scrolling up the screen at speed. I figure it must have its own battery or something.

Shivering, it eerily reminded me of the Matrix movies. Shaking that thought away I let my eyes scan the room. It's like a cross between an office and a laboratory. However, what caught my attention was some weird vile on some kind of claw thingy wired up.

Its blue glow is what actually caught my attention and I found myself transfixed by the glows beauty as I moved closer standing before it. I was then shocked as I heard something that sounded horribly like gunfire and tripped over my own clumsy feet. My arms flailed about trying to catch myself when my right hand clipped the vile and it shattered on the edge of the desk.

Glass cut my hand as the glow turned faded and a silvery liquid like mercury spilt on me. I cried out as I hit the ground and whimpered as the stuff stung as it touched my sliced hand. I barely even noticed the lab darken as the computer monitor shut down.

I cradled my bleeding hand close to my chest as I grit my teeth trying not to cry too loud. After a few moments the stinging faded to a dull throb and I was feeling a little better so I quickly had a look, almost fainting at the sight and smell of my own blood. I was surprised the silvery stuff had disappeared.

However, what surprised me most was my cut. I had thought it was very deep, but it looked like nothing but a paper cut. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and quickly pulled my self up to my feel. I felt queasy and dizzy as I did but I shook my self clear. I seriously have to get out of here before someone finds out I broke their stuff and I get arrested.

I moved a few paces to the door trying to blink away my blurry vision when I heard some hurried footfalls and hurriedly moved, laying my back flush to the wall beside the door I waited.

With every passing moment they got closer and my heart beat faster with panic and fear. How the fuck do I get myself into these messes? I could barely keep control of my breathing and I was not only seeing in blurry vision but I was now feeling sick.

Surprise was my emotions when it took the footfalls a good half a minute to reach this room. It was two men in white lab coats. I almost sighed in relief and was about to throw myself on the mercy and apologize about the vile when I froze. I don't know why but I didn't feel like I should, and moments later I realised I was right.

And Edward says I have no self preservation. "Where's the nanites? Hurry up before security catches us."

So that's it. Thieves. I wait a moment for both men to fully enter the lab, and when they had I snuck out, grabbed the handle and pulled it closed. The men noticed and span round seeing me the other side through the glass they grabbed at the other side and tried to pull it open.

I was in a panic as they pulled at the door. I could feel them winning as it advanced in their direction slightly, my heart pounding painfully in my chest and I could feel a severe migraine coming on.

However, that would most likely be the least of my worries if they get out and get me. I'll either be used as a hostage or possibly worse… just killed for being in the way.

No… I shake my head as I somehow find the strength to pull the door closed once more. I won't die. I can't die yet. I have to discover why my best friend had left me without as much as a goodbye. I don't really understand why I thought that here and now but I suppose it was like the whole life flashing before your eyes thing… stupid.

It was in that moment that the lock on the door suddenly clicked securing the bad men within. They looked just as shocked as me because we all know that without any power the doors shouldn't be unlocking or locking.

Just as I was about to make my move I was surprised to see some form of recognition on one of the men's faces as he pointed angrily to me. Then something happened that shocked I and both men actually making us jump.

A red flashing light and a siren started blurring within the hall before a female voice came over the loud speakers.

"Laboratory zero self defence system has engaged!" she began disturbing me as I now have a good idea that this is laboratory zero. "Preservation of research materials is top priority. Lab incineration in three… two… one…"

I could only stare in horror as the lab the thieves were trapped within ignited in a roar of red, orange and yellow flames no doubt killing the two criminals instantly. I felt sick as it was partially my fault they had been trapped within.

It took me a few moments to gather myself and slow my breathing to a normal pace as the flashing red lights cease along with the sirens. I could feel the heat radiating off of the security door and quivered… even a vampire would have been killed by that. And Edward was always saying humans are week. But I wonder what was in there that was so important that they would have such dangerous security measures as to destroy it rather than have it stolen.

I held off from emptying my stomach and quickly sprinted down the corridor feeling terrible. My head was pounding and my stomach was heaving. I somehow made it out surprised my eyes had adjusted so fast to the dark and I tried to find the rest of my science class.

"Excuse me Miss." I startled as someone shone a torch in my face. "Are you lost?" he asked suspiciously. I could just make out his security uniform so let out a small shaky breath in relief. I was going to tell him what happened for a moment but some small part of me thought it might be a bad idea and I could get into some serious trouble.

"Y-yes," I reply shakily still trying to get my breath back. I'm finding it difficult to breath as my condition worsens. I feel sweat slowly dripping down my brow. "I'm Bella Swan, and I'm from Forks High School and I got lost see, I'm not feeling well… I was looking for the bathroom."

I think he nodded as he looked me over and recognised that I obviously do look ill and spotting my visitors-pass. "Your class has already been escorted out and to the bus. Follow me," he said leading me to the doors. I was finding it hard to keep up.

"S-sir what happened?" I found myself asking timidly. "Why has the power gone out?"

I could just make out his shrug. "Hell if I know," he answered with another shrug as he led me passed two guards guarding a one door exit showing that at least someone knows of the thieves. I grimace as I think of their charred remains being discovered in that room.

Shaking my tired head clear I walk out into the bright light surprised it didn't bother my aching head as much as I had imagined it might have and quickly as I could made it over to my classmates and the bus out of this place and hoping to forget the nightmare of that room.

Hell, I feel like crap!

 **0oo00oo0**

I had been feeling like crap for the past few days, and dad let me bunk off school when he realised I'm really sick and not just faking to get out of school. He had wanted to call Jacob and have him come over and stay with me while he went to work.

However, I was quick to shoot that idea down. There is no way I want her staying here for more than… well, ever. He'll probably try to force himself on me while I'm weak and venerable. I shudder at the mere thought of him touching me.

I sat up in my bed soaking wet from sweat as I've been sweating a lot over the weekend, and feeling like I was dying, but now I felt… well… well rested and fitter than I ever knew possible.

The world around me was once again looking good and not like I was seeing it from a boat in a storm. It felt strange and welcoming all at the same time. I breathed in deeply and relished in the air freely entering my lungs un-obscured. Though, I seriously need a shower, I really stink badly.

I don't think I've ever felt so good. I suppose after feeling like crap for the past few days… feeling better feels so much better than just having the sniffles.

It took me a few moments and a small yawn before I climbed out of bed and stood. I felt a little light for a moment and almost fell, but after a few moments I felt good. I shook my head before heading out of my room. I could hear my dad making something to eat downstairs, probably just a sandwich as that's all about he's capable of.

Entering the bathroom I closed and locked the door before running the shower to a nice warm temperature before peeling off my pyjamas, which made me flinch a little when the cold damp PJ's touched warm flesh.

I let my PJ's drop to the floor as I look myself over. All things considered I never really had a problem with my body, but hanging around with perfect vampires can make even the most perfect super models shy about themselves. I guess it really doesn't matter now as they're gone and I don't plan on letting just anyone get into my pants for my first time.

The shower was great and I was happy to wash all of my woes away, and once I had finished soaping and washing my smooth pale skin I rinsed off and climbed out to wrap a soft white towel around my wet body, and a smaller towel around my soaking hair.

I returned to my room and dried up, and got dressed. It's a Monday morning so I have school, and though I know dad won't mind me staying off the extra day I felt ready for school, or maybe I was ready for the world. It was like I had finally woken up from a long depressing dream.

I wore some comfortable combat trousers that I believe Alice let me buy while we were out on one of those shopping trips I secretly loved. It was always nice when Alice took me out. She was never constraint, and didn't treat me like a china doll, when she hugged me I could feel it. Though, she was freezing cold, she was also warm.

I sighed as I shook away any regrets. I slid on a blue top followed by my black coat and converses wondering whether things would have been different if Alice had been the one alone and we had fallen in love.

Walking downstairs, I found my dad just about to exit the front door. He gave me a relieved smile. "Feeling better Bella?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great," I replied giving him a smile. "I think I'll be going to school today."

He gave me a frown but a small nod. "Well… OK, but if you're feeling sick again tell a teacher and come straight home."

"Of course," I answered as I kissed his cheek, which surprised him. "Thanks for looking after me," I said honestly grateful as I know it takes him a lot looking after himself. "You should go before you're late," I added opening the door for him.

"Have a good day," he replied as he left looking happier than I've seen him in a while as he hurried out to work.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I entered the kitchen and made myself some Coco Pops. After my breakfast, I felt good as I grabbed my house and truck keys before exiting the house and locking the door.

My old rusty orange truck really isn't very impressive and though I have always claimed to love it. Well… I can lie when I really need to, like when I'm sparring someone's feelings. It's the sort of vehicle I do like but this one is very old and well worn. It feels unsafe to try driving anything but under the speed limit.

In my truck I put the key in and with one turn it, revs and splutters to a stop. I frown as I try several more times but all I get is the same results and damn is it annoying.

Sighing I pull the pop hood leaver thing and climb out. I pull up the hood and look at the rusty and quite honestly gross looking engine.

However, what I started doing next seemed to just come naturally. I moved my hands pulling and replacing cables before pulling out an old and small tool kit I knew was in the flatbed and started moving pieces, and tightening bolts and screws.

It was an odd and pleasant feeling. It was as if with everything I did to the engine I knew what it was I did and why. I paused after ten minutes of fiddling as I had finished. I frowned as I slammed the hood closed and dumping the small tool kit back into the back I hopped in and twisted the key.

The engine roared to life. I couldn't keep my eyes from widening, as the engine sounded better than I could remember. Though to be honest it still sounded like crap.

I sat listening to my rust bucket wondering how I could have possibly brought any life into this death trap. I'm useless at anything physical. However, looking at my watch I realised I haven't the time to contemplate my new found talent for mechanics.

I'm driving to school without much thought. It was like my mind was on auto pilot. I let my mind wonder to something that I want more than anything. I want to know why they would just leave me. I know Edward said he just used me, and I can honestly believe that. He had never shown me much in the way of affection.

This is why I change directions. I had never had the guts before to get too close to the house, their house. It was the only thing of them that remained… well except the broken car stereo in my room that I just couldn't bring myself to throw away.

Looking at the glass mansion as I pulled to a stop brought back plenty of memories. I remember Esme and her wonderfulness, and Carlisle and how gentle he always seemed and in control. Then I thought of Emmett and his… his stupidity and childishness. Not to forget Jasper and Roselle, and the way they were always so stand-off Jasper because he had barely any control over his thirst and Rose just because she was a bitch.

Though, I even missed Rose. However, it was Edward and Alice that broke me, that hurt the most. I feel I would have been OK over a short period if it was just my boyfriend leaving me. If only I had my best friend Alice. Though, she never even said good bye, which hurt even more.

I climb out of my truck as I look the house over. I don't even bother to close the door. I walked slowly to the front door and gave it a try push. It was unsurprisingly locked. I let out a breath as I moved around the house hoping to find a weak point of entry without smashing a window when I stopped outside the garage.

The garage door wasn't completely down. This caused me to grin. It wasn't a gap big enough to fit me, but it's big enough for me to force open, or at least try too. I crouched down and put my fingers and hands in the gap before trying to pull it up.

However, I grunted as it was locked tightly in place when all of a sudden the pressure I was putting on the garage gave and my mouth fell open as I heard a crumpling of metal and the metal door crumpled and tore up as I stood.

Sure, it's only an aluminium door but still. I staggered back, eyes widening. There is NO way I could have done that. I… I tore it. I looked around and all over inside and out and there is NO other creature around.

I sigh as I can't work out what is happening, first knowing how to fix my engine, and now tearing metal. It must have been whatever that silver stuff was at the labs last week. The stuff that… it made me sick!

However, I couldn't contemplate that right now as the alarm on the house went off. I barely reacted when it suddenly stopped. I don't know how I knew, but I just did that I stopped the alarm by just thinking about it.

Shaking my head clear I look into the garage surprised to see a black sports bike. It was the only thing left, and I remember that it was Emmett's but it had been broken and Rose was fixing it, but looking at all of the shiny pieces still incomplete she hadn't finished it before they all fled.

I didn't really think about it much as I moved to the bike. Rose had also left some tools and I used them. I was working for just a few hours when I came across a problem after I had finished putting the bike together. I didn't have the key. I just sat on the bike thinking.

"What the hell am I doing? I can't ride a motor cycle!" I cried out to myself suddenly, shocked as I realised. "Holy cow, I can ride a motor cycle," I said moments later as I realised the… not memories but knowledge was in my head. I just know how too. It's hard to describe.

I couldn't help but smile before I burst out laughing at the irony. "Oh, this is great," I said to myself still amused. "I finally have… powers and those I wanted to spend my existence with have already left because I didn't have powers."

I knew with just a look that the bike would start when I heard something outside, something that felt wrong. I swung myself off of the bike I plan on stealing, (I fixed it and they left it so screw them).

I moved slowly and with a swiftness that I had never known before and swept out of the garage. There she was… Victoria, smirking as she brushed her flaming red hair back with a look of amusement.

"Well, Bella," the red head said. "It seems I've finally got you without all of those mutts."

"Yeah," I agreed trying not to sound too nervous. "If only I had some kind of weapon…!" it was like whatever happened to me heard my wish and granted it.

Two huge barrelled Gatling Guns materialised either side of me being held by my hands. They seemed to build from metal pieces of light that melted away from me.

"What the hell are you supposed to be!?" Victoria cried out stepping back in shock, but I was wondering more along how could I hold these things. I can feel the weight, and they are incredibly heavy.

"Your new Master?" I suggested, jokingly with a smirk. "It's either that or I'll destroy you!"

Victoria laughed. "That isn't going to happen bitch," she replied rolling her crimson eyes. "That thing won't even pierce my skin!"

"Then let's see," I answered as I pulled the triggers. The huge barrels started revolving with an electronic sound as they spun faster and faster before the sound of rapid fire explodes out and Victoria found out she isn't as unbreakable as she thought.

I let up my fire as the guns dematerialised and I watched as the smoke cleared. Victoria was gone, all that remained was shredded clothes, and what I could tell is burnt and useless pieces of her. I couldn't believe what I had created out of nothing, and I was worried about becoming a witch, now I'm what? A Cyber Witch? Some kind of human living weapon?

Whatever, I look to my new bike and quickly go to it, it starts as soon as I rev the accelerator. Its engine roars, and I smile widely. I can find them, and get them back for just leaving me like they did! I had just skidded out of the garage when I came to a pause as a small vampire charged passed me with three huge dogs after her.

"OK, that's odd," I comment to myself. "That girl is small but certainly not Alice! She seems younger, and what's with the black robe?"

I smile to myself as I let my curiosity get the best of me and rev my engine before giving case. The vampire was obviously hurt as she was moving so slow. Slow enough that I could keep up with her and the dogs.

It awed me as that same materialisation trick started working around me again placing me in some kind of artificial padded leather jacket and trousers, in black and dark grey with boots and gloves, and a black helmet with tinted black reflective visor. The new clothes fit me perfectly and somehow moulded perfectly to all my curves.

I looked at the dials on the bike as they changed from analogue to digital and with streams of light the bike reformed in little ways becoming sleeker, and faster.

I whizzed around through the forest after the dogs and injured vampire before coming to a skidding stop as the vampire crashed painfully into a cliff face and fell to the floor. If not for my unexpected arrival, the dogs would have just pounced.

Putting down the kickstand, I climbed off my bike and gave it a quick once over. It looked so much better than it did before, and I was starting to enjoy these weird powers.

The dogs gave me warning growls while the small blonde vampire pulled herself up hissing at all of us. However, I had less than a second to react when one of the dogs attacked.

I flipped backwards through just reaction and kicked the dog flying painfully into a tree where he whined pitifully. I moved to keep all of them in my line of sight, especially the crimson-eyed vampire. She must have been about fifteen, sixteen at the most when she was turned.

"Now, I'm sure we can all work this out," I said, my voice strangely muffled under my helmet. "I'm sure that red haired bitch was just using her, but I've just killed her, so you can give this one the benefit of the doubt and let her go," I tell them hoping they'll listen.

I have a feeling this one might be able to help me find the Cullen's. it was also noticeable by the small vampires expression that she had nothing to do with Victoria, but these moron dogs most certainly won't care to listen to reason.

The wolves growls were all the 'no' I needed as two large guns manifested in each hand pointed at them. They paused in any advance and watched me with caution.

"Come on little doggies," I say actually pleased they're considering me a threat now. "I'll take her far from your territory, but I'm… hunting some vampires of my own… the Cullen's," I said which caused them to flare up in anger. "I see you know of them… well she can help me find them."

So I was lying a little. I'm going to look for the Cullen's, but I'm not hunting them in the same way they'll think. I had to smirk as the vampire showed signs of recognition.

The three dogs seemed to have a silent conversation as they growled to each other before giving me one nod and running off back into the woods.

The vampire was looking less nervous now and stood up straight as she just stared at me. I laughed as she got a frustrated look on her face.

"Edward hated that he couldn't read my mind," I tell her to her shock. "Why don't you help me find them as an honour bound reward for saving your life?"

She glared at me in anger but nodded. "I… I need to feed so I can heal!" she commented coldly with a soft and bland Italian accent.

"Then find a dear or something and hurry up," I replied in annoyance as my guns disappear.

"I'm not eating an animal!" she almost screeched in her anger.

"Oh," I replied rolling my eyes as I pull off my helmet smirking as I have an amusing plan. "Then you're a weak little vampire, can't even feed on animals. I always wondered why the Cullen's were so much cooler than you red-eyes. They have greater wills, powerful hearts, and stronger minds."

She grits her teeth in anger but I could see she was still cautious of me. "Fine," she hissed out in anger. "I'll prove you wrong. I can feed on animals if I want!" she spat out as she flittered off. She was way too easy to goad. It must come from having been turned while in-between those awkward stages of not quite a kid, but not quite and adult.

She never left the area and came back several minutes later with her clothes a little tattered with a few spots of blood on her top and robe. Her lips were bright red from her meal, and I couldn't help but think she's quite cute the way she seems oblivious.

"I'm Bella, and you are," I asked with a smile. She's really is kind of cute in an evil Alice kind of way.

"Jane," she answered trying to look dignified, but not quite managing as she had semi-evil pouted. "Why are you after the Cullen's?" she asked a few moments later.

"They broke my heart, and now I want to pay them back!" I replied shrugging as that is only a half truth.

She moved closer to me with narrowed eyes before looking to my bike. "OK… I think they might be in Alaska with these other… golden eyes. Let's go, I haven't got forever."

"Technically you do," I couldn't help but reply with a smirk. She just rolled her red eyes as I put my helmet back on and mounted my bike. "Get on," I said and she was reluctant when a second helmet materialised in my hand to put it on, but she did.

She nervously climbed on the back of my bike and wrapped her arms around my waist. Doesn't she know about the handles on the back? I internally shrug as she isn't holding me very tight. I rev my bike to a start and skid round before blazing through the forest.

I spin around tree after tree heading for the main road. I know I haven't left a note or message for my dad but I figure I can call him later. After all, it seems I can create clothes out of nothing now, and I have a companion so I'll be fine as long as she doesn't try to eat me.

"You smell odd…!" Jane said suddenly as we streaked out of the woods and onto the road heading south out of town. "You smell human, but not like food. It's strange!" she finished off sounding baffled.

I couldn't help but smirk as I thought about this. "I'm glad to hear," I replied at a normal tone I knew humans wouldn't be able to hear over the speed we're travelling and the helmets blocking out sound. I don't know how but I'm riding the bike without paying attention and that doesn't seem to matter as I know everything that's going on with it anyway. "I may not know what's happened to me but you don't have to speak so loud."

"Very well," she replied. I could feel her practically leaning into my back. Her body is both solid, but soft and cool at the same time. I liked it. She doesn't seem so bad. "What do you plan on doing to the Cullen's?" she asked with an odd note of hope in her voice. I realised she's hoping for the worse.

"Beating them up would be OK," I cautiously replied. "But they're the type of… creature that reacts better to guilt! So I'm going to make them feel bad. I'll make them see that they're nothing like humans. That human's wouldn't run away just because one member wants to leave. Though, maybe I'll beat Edward up a little for being a douche."

"That sounds like… it shall be amusing!" she answered and I could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

 _Damn, my companion is somewhat evil, and I think I might be attracted to her._


	80. Demonic Bloodlines (Naruto)

_She wouldn't let her prison be so pathetic. Not any more Not now he can enter his dreamscape. She would be his bloodline and turn him into a powerful shinobi, and he will become an unstoppable force,an unmovable object. He will create a new path for the Shinobi World, and no one will stand against him. He will find love,and they will stand by his side._

 _Naruto - Rated: M - English - Supernatural/Fantasy - Chapters: 2 - Words: 7,280 - Reviews: 76 - Updated: 11/1/2011 - Published: 8/16/2008 - [Naruto U., Hinata H., Ino Y., Temari]_

 **0oo00oo0**

One Uzumaki Naruto was screaming like a little girl rather than a fourteen-year-old Shinobi Ninja he is supposed to be. Not really that surprising if you consider the fact his perverted sensei, or Pervert-Sannin as the yellow blonde haired boy affectionately calls the perverted old 'bastard' had just pushed him off a cliff. It took the boy wearing a bright orange jumpsuit a while to realise he was no longer falling, rubbing his aching head he wondered why he wasn't dead, or at least splattered dying on the ground. However he felt fine, minus his throbbing head. He had bounced his head five times at the very least, that he could remember off the jagged walls sticking out of the cliff wall.

He had been trying to complete a summoning of some kind of giant 'frog'; unfortunately, Naruto could only manage to summon useless tadpoles. The old man thought pushing him off the cliff might be enough motivation to do it right to save himself, how he wished he new some Wind Jutsu to catch himself or at least slow his descent, maybe if he survived he would see about learning some just encase someone else thinks he enjoys falling to his doom. He still has to fight Hyuuga Neji and get back at him for trying to kill Hinata, his own cousin, 'bastard'.

Naruto felt he is sitting on the grimy ground, it felt wet and plain disgusting, his eye blurry, staring around trying hard to focus as best he can. He was in some kind of dark chamber and he could just make out some kind of barred iron door in front of him. He rubbed the blurriness from his eyes with his knuckles, kneeling before standing dizzily he finally got a good look at the iron door; he started at what he saw…

A girl about his age, long dark red hair flowing freely down to the small of her back, red eyes and a mischievous yet slightly eerie smirk on her pretty lips, she, just stunning and her body, wow. She had no clothes covering her pale skin, her breasts he could not help but stare at them, they were small but not too small; maybe three or four handfuls each, he tried in vane to shake that thought off while he looked at her small pink nipples. Gulping he let his eyes wonder lower, her stomach small and firm, her well, girlie area had a small bit of red hair just above. Gulping again his eyes travelled lower, her legs long, smooth, and slender. He looked up again quickly, ignoring the fact his trousers tightened as his blood seemed to rush from everywhere meeting up between his legs.

He then looked more carefully at the girls face; her smirk seemed to have grown more as she crossed her slender arms under her breasts. He then noticed red, black tipped fox ears on top of her head, sticking through her hair. Glancing down for a brief second, he notified only mildly surprised several foxtails red, black tipped, waving about behind her.

"I see by that large tent you're pitching you're pleased to see me," she suddenly said in a sweet yet mocking voice.

Naruto blushed bright red as he placed his hands over his crutch to hide the very noticeable bulge. "W-who are you?" he just had to ask, though he was quite sure he knew, however discovering the feared Demon Fox is actually a hot girl that had so easily turned him on was disconcerting, he wouldn't believe it until she told him, and even then it will take a while to digest his discovery.

The girl laughed. "I am your prisoner you idiot," she told him patronizingly. "And I have some damn completes," she added with a glare. Naruto gulped, flinching under her glare. "You are the biggest prat ever, cute, but still a prat. Your not even as stupid as you seem, your just a naïve imbecile. You really need to learn a lot of things, like first that outfit you're wearing is bloody ridiculous. Okay, granted the villagers wont sell you anything decent but still, you could have used a henge to disguise yourself, and they also over charged you."

She rolled her eyes as she continued her rant, Naruto stood, routed to the spot terrified, he hated girls when they ranted angrily at him; he shivered. "Oh, and that bitch Sakura I hate her, you should stop even pursuing her she's a hateful hussy who will never give you her love. She only has eyes for that self-centred asshole Sasuke. Oh and that lazy dick head sensei of yours; what a perverted prat. He doesn't even train you correctly; he's the lamest teacher you could have possibly had. He never taught you anything of real use and then when you asked him to train you to beat Neji-wanker; he dumped you off with that weakling in favour for everybody's favourite, Sasuke-bastard.

"Then you met that perverted-Sannin, fuck does he not think highly of you. Moreover, why haven't you even bothered to visit that poor girl you're fighting for, she's in the hospital probably hoping you'll visit but do you even consider it? No. I like that girl she nice, though her family are jerks, I bet her father hasn't even visited her, in fact he's probably forbidden any other Hyuuga from going either, the stuck up prat." She sighed as she looked at her container. He stood their looking horrified, so much, so he even lost his tent, shame, she really wanted a taste; well she thought she 'd have to another time since he has to stop himself from smacking the ground.

She noticed, smiling inwardly he had a few tears in his eyes and he looked to be thinking harder than he ever had. Sighing again, she continued. "Well, first things first, you're still falling to your doom." Suddenly he snapped to attention.

"W-what can I do," he practically begged.

The Kitsune girl smirked. "How about a Wind Jutsu to slow you down?" Naruto nodded eagerly as she demonstrated, he even braved moving closer to see the hand signs, though he was slightly distracted by her beautiful naked body. "Good, I think you'll pull it off great, as soon as you land, tell the old man to fuck off then go visit Hinata. I should be able to speak to you while your awake now, and when you sleep or meditate deeply you should be able to come here and I'll teach you more Jutsu."

Naruto nodded hesitantly. The next second he was falling through the air watching the ground rush up to meet him, quickly flashing through the correct hand signs he called out. "Hurricane Dragon no Jutsu!" a huge wind picked up, forming a large white wind dragon, thankful it worked first try as the beast of wind roared wrapping around him, he noticed in relief he was slowing significantly, and flipping himself before landing dizzily on his feet at the bottom and the wind cut out, the dragon dissipating. He rubbed his sore head thankful he was not gushing blood as he blinked several times, focusing his eyes.

He sighed thankful for the Kitsune girls help. " **Good job,"** her voice suddenly said in his head, startling him, that will have to take some getting used too. **"Oh, by the way, before you keep calling me Kitsune girl or foxy or anything like that all the fucking time, my name is Kyra. Oh, here comes the old bastard now."**

"Naruto…" the old Sannin began as he landed next to the boy, only to stop upon noticing his glare.

"I'm not taking another lesson from you. You almost killed me, all so I can summon a stupid frog," he yelled angrily. The Sannin gulped, he did not think Naruto had the capacity to be mad like this, he could feel the kids killing intent, and it was no laughing matter. "I think I'll just train by myself. First that ass Kakashi deserts me for Sasuke-bastard, then you push me off a fucking cliff, have you lost your fucking mind!?"

The Sannin gulped, maybe pushing him off the cliff was a bad idea, though he had expected Naruto to return to the top, sitting on the largest toad summons, grinning impishly, however, fate saw differently.

Naruto suddenly sighed. "Whatever." He the flashed through several hand seals Kara told him, saying it was an easy move and disappeared in a gust of wind, surprising the old man.

Naruto ran as fast as he can towards Konoha. **"Actually, before you go and visit, Hinata-chan, use a henge and get some new clothes, then some flowers to make her feel better."**

Naruto sighed, nodding inwardly as he sprinted to his destination.

 **0oo00oo0**

A fourteen year old boy with yellow-blonde hair and three whisker marks on each cheek walked happily towards the hospital in his brand new uniform, a backpack on his back with a few spares. In fact, Kyra made him buy quite a few extra things, the good thing about not being allowed in most shops he had saved up a small fortune.

He now wore black trousers with a shuriken holster on each thigh, filled with the small star shaped throwing knives, and light strong black trainer like boots on his feet, it felt weird not wearing sandals but he thought he'll get used to them soon enough. He wore a thick black long-sleeved heavy top with an icy serpent dragon on the back. Around his waist, it had three thick belts securing it tightly, and it was held closed by belts and clips, his forehead protector was now attached to the left side of his waist with black material, holding it firmly to his tops belt. Around his neck a thick leather collar with the leaf village, crest dead front centre, the back unseen by the high collar of his top. On the back right side of his waist a black kunai pack, holding all his needed blades, as well a few sealing scrolls with spares.

Naruto smiled as he walked into the hospital, it was quite funny the weird looks he was getting before they glared to show their hate. In his right hand, a beautiful crystal vase with some fresh rose's in every different colour he could find. He strolled up to the reception desk; the nurse looked surprised for a moment before remembering she hates him and showing her contempt with a sneer and a glare.

"Hello," he said cheerfully. "Could you tell me where Hinata Hyuuga's room is please?"

"No!" she sneered as she ignored him and went about her business.

"Tell me or you'll also need a room," he replied. He really did not like threatening people but Kyra said it would be faster than begging and whining, and it is much cooler.

The nurse looked up at him, shocked, and then sneered again. "You don't have the gu…" she trailed off as she felt his immense killing intent, borrowed of course from his foxy resident. "R-Room thirty-one," she whimpered. As soon as she told him the killing intent disappeared and Naruto had already left; his smile firmly in place.

'Do you really think this is a good idea, Foxy-Chan?' he asked his vixen resident.

" **Of course it is,"** she replied confidently, giving him a mental slap. **"Give her the flowers and then a hug and kiss her on the lips, you'll embarrasses the crap out of her but you'll make her the happiest girl alive too, she's liked you for a very long time, Naruto-kun, she's just too shy to do anything about it."**

He nodded in reply as he reached Hinata's' room and knocked, no one answered for a moment and he was about to peek in when the door opened to reveal, Kurenai, Hinata's' Sensei. She stared at Naruto surprised for a moment, her red eyes staring appraisingly at his blue.

"Can I help you?" she asked a little colder than she had meant, but she new of her students crush on him and did not want him to hurt her. In addition she new he is the only one oblivious to Hinata's' feelings about him. Though she had to admit she liked his new clothes, and he was quite cute, maybe the new clothes meant Naruto was trying to change and take his duties more seriously.

"I-I c-came to see Hinata-chan," he stuttered nervously gulping.

Kurenai nodded, stepping out of the room, looking back where she saw Hinata sitting up tucked up in bed staring at Naruto with wide shocked eyes and reddening cheeks. "I'll come by and check up on you tomorrow, Hinata," she said as the girl nodded absent-mindedly, her eyes never leaving her new visitors. Naruto nervously walked in letting the door close behind her sensei.

"Hi, Hinata-chan, I got you some flowers to cheer you up, and thought you might like some company?" he said cheerfully as he placed the flowers on her bedside table, where she looked at them with her mouth hanging open.

She then looked Naruto over, he was the same cheerful boy she knew, and loved, though he did not know the later part, but he was in a completely new package, and wow, he looked great.

"T-thank y-you, N-naruto-kun," she replied nervously blushing, surprised even more when he held her soft hand. _Oh my god, I think I'm going to faint. No no no, I mustn't, he may think I fell asleep and leave._

Naruto just smiled while stroking her hand in his own, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. Her skin was still pale from her battle a week ago but she looked a lot better than from then, her skin felt like freshly spun satin, so soft, though a little cold.

"It was my pleasure Hinata-chan," he replied, her lips twitched upwards into a small-embarrassed smile, though her eyes were smiling in overdrive. He suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips on her, she looked shocked beyond anything as he started kissing her, his eyes closing, hoping she will kiss back, and after a moment of indecision, her lips moved with his.

Their lips moved gently with each other, the motion bringing a light joy in Naruto's' heart, he of course has never kissed his long time crush, Sakura but knew it would never feel this, this Right? Would be the word? He slowly licked her lips, his tongue begging entry, unsurprisingly; she allowed entry, the buzzing of passion thread through them as their tongues touched, tasting each other.

Hinata's' breathing became deeper, she could not fathom this being real, and it had to be a dream, why would Naruto-kun kiss her in reality. She was feeling giddy; she was kissing him, her heart felt lighter and stronger than she could ever remember. The warmth of his hot lips on hers brought forward feelings of need, heavenly feelings of hope and power she had never thought she could ever bask in.

Hidden by a Ginjutsu in the corner of the room out of sight from the two young ninja, a young woman; Hinata's' sensei stood, shocked and a bit misty-eyed. She never knew Naruto could be so, well, astute or romantic, well, okay its not really that romantic, but its still nice, she smiled as she quietly jumped out of the conveniently open window.

 **0oo00oo0**

Naruto spent two hours with Hinata, occasionally in between stuttered and embarrassed conversation the two enjoyed many long passion and maybe love filled kisses. Hinata was smiling practically every second; she had commented that she liked his new clothes to his joy. He wasn't sure what she would think having had a fox girl choose it, though he didn't tell her that, said fox girl did want one with a fox on the back, however, Konoha not being big on foxes had no clothes with fox pattens

Both Naruto and Hinata groaned when a nurse who of course sneered at Naruto demanded he leave, though he promised to visit tomorrow and bring something nicer to eat than hospital food. He was tempted to use that killing intent thing to make the nurse change her mind but didn't want to scare 'his' Hinata-chan, therefore gave her a short kiss and hug before exiting without much complaint and a huge smile on his face, only matched by Hinata's' as she lay back on her bed with a content smile.

Naruto decided that he should find a sparing partner; well Kyra did because his taijutsu sucks he had to agree, he thought about Lee but then remembered the poor guys in the hospital himself, courtesy of that twisted bastard Gaara. Therefore set a course in search of his sensei Guy, since Lee is out of it maybe permanently, hopefully not, and Tenten also lost and Neji his opponent is probably being trained by Hinata's' father, Guy was most probably free, though the man was annoying as hell, he knew his hand to hand combat is brilliant.

Naruto strolled happily out of the hospital and was just wondering where to look when his name was called, looking round he smiled as he saw Sakura, Ino and to his luck Tenten, why Sakura called him was beyond his knowledge right now, but all three gave him weird looks.

"Hey," he said all too cheerfully as he walked to meet them. "What's up?"

"We came to see Hinata and Lee," said Tenten grinning happily. "What were you doing here?"

"Oh, I was visiting Hinata-chan," he informed them grinning happily.

The three girls gave each other confused looks before shrugging and turning back to the all too cheerful boy. "What's with the new clothing?" Sakura just blurted out, she had been dying to know that ever since she spotted him, in fact it took all three of them several looks before they accepted that Naruto had replaced his crappie orange jumpsuit for something nice.

He just shrugged in reply. "Felt like a change. Hey Tenten have you seen Guy-Sensei?" he asked said girl.

"Yeah, he just walked into Melee bar, he said he had just visited Lee before getting kicked out," she replied loosing her happy smile. "He looked really down, I think he's gonna be drinking again tonight, why?"

Naruto frowned. "I need a taijutsu teacher and I thought he would be free."

Tenten nodded and was about reply but she blinked and he was already running off in search of Guy-Sensei. "You sure that's safe?" asked Sakura worriedly. "They're both already nuts, they might influence each other."

Tenten gulped. "Hopefully… well at least Naruto's' not wearing green or orange." The other two girls nodded as they proceeded on their way to the hospital.

"But that's strange I thought Naruto had a teacher?" asked Ino, confused.

"Yeah he did but I heard before we met up he has had two new teachers, the first one got knocked out by the second and apparently he fired the second for some reason," Sakura shrugged.

"Why doesn't Kakashi train him?" asked Tenten, confused.

Sakura shrugged. "He's training Sasuke-kun, he can't train Naruto too; he'll just hold Sasuke-kun back."

"I don't think so," replied Tenten. "Everyone knows how hard Guy-Sensei makes people train," she shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," said Ino. "Neji will win anyway."

"You want to make a bet on that?" asked Tenten with a huge grin. She was not sure why she was putting faith on Naruto winning but she wanted him to, if Neji looses to Naruto it might bring the idiot down to earth.

"Okay, fifty Ryo says Neji wins?" replied Sakura smugly.

Both Ino and Tenten looked uncomfortable in her faith of Naruto's' defeat. Ino wanted nothing to do with the bet, however Tenten did and they shook hands on their bet as they walked into Hinata's' room to see the girl sitting up in bed drinking some hot chocolate with the hugest grin plastered on her face, the fact her lips seemed slightly swollen did not miss their attention.

"Oh my god!" gasped Sakura, being very cleaver derived a conclusion quicker than the other two. "You were making out with Naruto!" she pointed her finger accusingly at Hinata as she blushed brightly and almost dropped her drink in shock.

 **0oo00oo0**

Naruto happily dropped from the roof in front of Melee Bar within minuets of leaving the girls. He had never been into a bar before and only knew of this one because he passed it plenty of times on the way to Hokage Tower. He wasn't sure whether he was allowed in the bar or not, not just because the owner probably hates him, but because he's still only fourteen (though he supposes if he's old enough to kill he's old enough to get shit stained as he heard the Hokage's son call getting drunk once). Kyra though just didn't care either way and demanded he just go in. He told her to piss off because he intended to, he felt her scowl and stick out her tongue. He just rolled his eyes.

Shaking her free from his mind he quickly strolled in, looking around he saw the place was quite nice with tables scattered around the bar. He quickly spotted Guy sitting in a corner, sidestepped an angry waiter who was saying something about good for nothing demon brats not allowed in, he walked straight to Guy and sat opposite him with a smirk as the bowler haired sensei hadn't even noticed him yet.

Therefore he had no choice but to cheer the dude up and hope it makes him more responsive to a new student for a short while. "GUY-SENSEI!" he roared overjoyed in a perfect copy of either him or Lee, smirking at the waiter that decided to divert away from them when he realised who he was with. Guy looked up startled by the eager greeting. "WHERE ARE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" he continued getting weird looks but the small smile that came to Guy was worth it.

"NARUTO!" replied Guy. "What can I do for you!"

Naruto grinned widely. "I need a taijutsu sensei to help me train for my coming battle with Neji Hyuuga. He has dishonoured my friend and tried to kill her. I wish to teach him that honour and respect are not freely given just because he is Hyuuga. Although most of this village seem to think so, the Hyuuga Clan have gotten too full of themselves with the exception of Hinata and I wish to bring them back to reality."

Guy looked thoughtful for only a moment before he burst out laughing. "NOBEL REASONS!" he boomed. "Very well," he agreed pushing his half empty glass away and standing. "THE FIRES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN YOU, NARUTO-SAN, LET US BEGIN IMMEDIATELY."

Naruto grinned widely as he leapt up and the two ran out of the bar. They made it to training ground twenty three soon after, after a quick stop at Guys' apartment to pick up some equipment. Surprisingly Guy pulled out some weights and told him how the seals work to make them heavier without the need to add bulkier and bulkier metal. They just looked like black shin and forearm bracer's. They were pretty cool and if they'll help him get stronger so he can kick Neji's ass then he'll wear a freaking rock on his back if he has too.

Naruto placed on the weights that weighed nothing at the moment as Guy explained the quick release to remove them. He then explained the hand signs and that the more chakra you push into them the heavier they become. Naruto made them heavy enough to literally cut his strength and speed by three and was having a fair bit of trouble standing, but Guy seemed to approve with his speech of youthful flames of hard work and how proud he is of his new youthful pupil and wondering where the spare spandex suit had disappeared to, and what was it Naruto had just set on fire. If there's one thing Naruto excels in its stealth.

Naruto soon went on to explain his bad fighting form, Guy quickly agreeing upon a demonstration. It was more of a brawler style without anything more. Though. Guy was impressed with his strength he seems to waste most before hitting so Guy wants him to learn something different. It is a skill that normally he wouldn't teach as it can cause the user as much damage as his opponent and many have died from injury during training. However, with Naruto's accelerated regeneration healing, he can be as forceful and violently destructive in his strikes as he wants until he's got the moves down to the point where he sustains minimal damage (a art form… violent art form) and by then his constant healing will have strengthened his body to a point that he can brush off attacks that could take out a whole building.

Guy then went on to help him get his stance right and explain. He was surprisingly a very good teacher. In fact, they trained for only five hours as it was already early afternoon when they began, and by the time they had finished it was dark and Naruto found he learnt more in that one day from Guy than Kakashi in all the time he's been his sensei, and told him so to Guys' great pleasure before they arranged to meet at five am the next morning to continue.

Guy had told him the name of the taijutsu style is to most people who have heard of it called the Fearless Body. It's apparently called that because of its fierce in your face attitude as it relies on no defence but constant attack and speed. Guy had said the taijutsu is derived from the concept of the unstoppable force, but Naruto had to wonder what if he comes across the unmovable object. He had questioned Guy-sensei to the teacher's amusement. He had just simply replied.

"You'll be unstoppable remember, so how can you ever come across an unmovable object?" he had asked him laughingly. Naruto had to admit the man may dress odd and be insane but he had a point.

 **0oo00oo0**

The blue eyed blonde haired boy, Naruto Uzumaki had just gotten to sleep. However, if that's so why is he stood to his horror only in the blue boxers he slept in, in front of the naked Kitsune girl in her cell.

Kyra looked at him smirking and allowed a small giggle to escape her lips as once again the blood in his body seemed to conjugate in a place he didn't want it to (though he was secretly getting off on this). Though, this time the large bulge was more defined, and it was also turning her on, but luckily for her the small dribble of liquid that slowly flowed from her lower region down her leg went unnoticed in the dim light, but unlucky for him (luckily) she was about to suggest something that will change that, and she can barely control herself. She belongs to him, and she knows that, plus all the crap he's gone through because of her she felt honour bound to be his, luckily he's good looking. She knows he's started seeing sense and really likes Hinata but this isn't really cheating or anything, she wasn't really sure on that, she can feel and experience everything Naruto does so Hinata was kissing her to, though didn't know it.

"Naruto-kun," she said pleasantly shaking off her confusing thoughts. He sighed, burning bright red, not even bothering to hide his misfortunate boxer problem he just couldn't deal with the stress. "This is your mind, your world, you can change it to what ever you want, and I don't like the whole cell theme you've got going on. You can give us whatever we want," she added.

Naruto thought for a moment, it kinda made sense. "What do you want?" he asked since she lives here in his mind and he's only a visitor if that makes much sense it only makes sense for her to choose.

"How about a beach and beach house?" she suggested reasonably. Naruto closed his eyes in concentration. "Whoa…" she said causing him to open his eyes staring in shock; they were on the deck of a beautiful wooden house over looking a massive white sand beach, and deep Blue Ocean that stretched forever, above them white cliffs with what seemed to be forests on top, with stairs cut into the mountain to reach the top. A soft gentle breeze drifted over their skin and the sounds and smells of the ocean reached their senses.

Naruto looked at Kyra; she still wore nothing, except a red collar around her neck with a silver tag saying seal. She stood far too close for comfort smirking at him. She walked slowly closer still, he tried to step back but just couldn't as she stood several inches in front of him, her hand had already found its way forwards and she grabbed his stiff member through his shorts, squeezing it softly, teasingly, causing a soft moan to escape his lips as he shook with nerves.

She gently stroked it up and down through his boxers, earning more groans of enjoyment from her container. Kyra Kitsune leaned into him, her lips brushing his, they kissed gently, tongues licking (she has him under her power, after all he is male). She squeezed his member tighter before pulling back her kiss, both groaned at the lack of moist touch. She started kissing his neck sensually working down to his chest, releasing his erection; she slid his boxers down until they fell to the ground around his ankles. She knelt before it, Naruto looked down, his mind numb, and he saw and felt as her tongue flicked the tip hungrily taking in a small amount of pre-cum.

She licked and ran her tongue over every inch of his large rock member before it slid into her mouth. He gasped with pleasure as she sucked the tip, hard. Working it further and further into her mouth, deeper and deeper, he gasped out and panted harshly, he had never felt anything like it, it was ecstasy, a blissful dream; he held back at the irony of that as his mind cleared a degree. It felt better than anything he had ever experienced in his life and he wished the feeling could last a lifetime.

The blonde haired boy slowly took her head in his hands, running his fingers through her soft and silky hair, stroking her foxy ears, guiding her head, trying his hardest to hold back from cuming in her mouth. She slid back, pulling his penis from her throat, sucking up the sliver she left, ending with a flick of its tip and he almost exploded over her face.

She looked up with a grin. "You can cum in my mouth ya know," she whispered smirking in a way he liked. "Finish up and we can begin your other training. I can teach you more about this later."

Naruto nodded, barely trusting his voice as he replied. "W-what about you?" he replied nervously, his voice a husky whisper as he fought to regain his breathe.

"Wow, that's sweet Naruto but we have an asshole to beat up in three weeks, we'll need as much time as we can for you to learn as many powerful Jutsu as you can silly," she responded with an evil smirk as she slid his throbbing member back down her throat, sliding it up and down, faster and faster she moved, faster and faster, harder and harder he panted for breathe, feeling a serge in his stomach. He held her head, stroking her cute fox ears as she move, suddenly he let go; the explosion of ecstasy, the greatest pleasure he had felt yet.

Kyra slid her mouth along his penis, taking every drop of his seed as she went, looking up she smiled as she swallowed the hot product from her container licking her lips in delight. "Now give us some clothes idiot so we can begin." Naruto thought about that and suddenly he was wearing his new uniform and Kyra was wearing a red kimono with nine tails fox in shadow black on the back, her hair tied with a blood red ribbon.

"So, err, what am I going to learn other than how perverted you are?" asked Naruto interestedly and teasingly.

"I'm not perverted," she replied glaring. "Anyway, I realised that you appear quite gifted at dragon Jutsu, well its probably not just dragons but I figure you have a gift or infinity for high yield techniques. Even with my powers you shouldn't have been able to control the Wind Dragon as completely as you did after so short a time learning, and even then techniques like that can take years to complete as well as you did, even though you still need to work on it. Therefore, I believe I'll teach you the Water Dragon, Fire Dragon, Light Dragon, Darkness Dragon and Earth Dragon, after which if you got them down all in time in the real world I'll teach to how to combine them to create other dragons such as ice, magma and lightning and even thunder, after all why try for something different when you already have a wind dragon? There's a chance you could be the first person in history to master them all and in such a short time frame, though it does help that in your mind you can train for longer than the real world because your mind works a lot faster than the rest of the world,"

Naruto was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement to her amusement. "I can't wait," he yelled overjoyed. _He really needs to stay_ _calmer,_ she thought amused at his behaviour, she was still stumped that he hadn't even asked why she attacked Konoha yet, though knew he would, he just gave her a second chance, probably for the chance at much needed knowledge that he was previously denied. _I just hope I can calm him down in time for kicking the Hyuuga jerks butt._

 **0oo00oo0**

Naruto had just finished his two hour break from training with Guy-sensei to spend time with Hinata. He enjoyed this visit as much as the first. She has a great sense of humour when she is being more open, which she found surprisingly easy with Naruto's cheekiness and coaxing.

He was walking with a spring in his step on his way to Guys' training ground when a Chuunin suddenly dropped in front of him. "Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage wishes to see you."

"Oh, lead the way," he said cheerfully as he jumped onto the roofs with the Chuunin. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said creating the hand seals as he went, one clone puffed into existence in a cloud of smoke and flying off toward the training ground. The Chuunin looked at him questioningly. "Just telling my sensei I'm going to be late," he elaborated. The Chuunin nodded in understanding as they jumped down from the roofs and quickly into Hokage Tower.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Hey Old Man!" beamed Naruto as he entered the office, ignoring the perverted-sennin for a moment before turning towards him and glaring angrily.

"Hello Naruto," greeted Sarutobi with a small smile ignoring the glare he gave his old student. "I asked for you to come here to discuss your training," he said simply.

"Oh, don't worry gramps I've finally found a competent temp sensei," he told him grinning. "I was just on my way back from my break when your Chuunin found me, but don't worry I sent a shadow clone to tell him I'll be late, it just disburse and he said he'll be waiting to begin."

The old Hokage chuckled. "Out of curiosity who is your new sensei?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, Guy-sensei, since Lee's still hurt, Tenten has the month off and Neji-bastard is off training under Hinata's ungrateful father he is free, my taijutsu is quite terrible."

The Hokage nodded thoughtfully while the pervert snickered. Sarutobi didn't like the way he spoke about the Hyuuga clans head, though in all honesty he thought the same.

"Is there anything else you would like to say?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto tilted his head to the side deep in thought for a moment. "Yes, I would like to be placed with a new sensei permanently. I feel Kakashi-sensei is more concerned with Sasuke's training than my own… plus Kakashi is constantly hours late and all I've learnt from him is tree walking with no hands."

Sarutobi looked surprised and the pervert looked quite pissed, (give him some props for at least having some morals). "I see; is there any specific Jounin you wish to train with?"

Naruto nodded. "Guy-sensei said I can continue to train with him from five in the morning till nine but I wish to learn some Genjutsu, and if she is willing to allow a power hitter on her tracker team I would like to join team eight. Kurenai is a Genjutsu specialist after all, and I understand she's really quite cool at illusions and stuff."

"That and you want to be closer to the Hyuuga girl," remarked the toad hermit smugly as his inner house spy network is already dishing out the dirt.

Naruto looked at him with a glare. "I'm still not happy with you; you threw me off a bloody cliff just so I could summon a frog."

"Toad… and he's a very big toad," he defended with a pout. "Common your making me feel bad now. Let me make it up to ya?" he asked hopefully, he was actually quite impressed that fall seemed to have changed the young boys' attitude quite a bit (Knocked some sense it to him perhaps?).

"Okay, get me a dragon summoning contract and I'll let you off the hook," he suggested with a smug grin knowing he would never manage it, and if he could it will be so cool to go with all of his elemental dragons.

That smug grin disappeared when the pervert chuckled as if that weren't even very troublesome. "Meet me at training grounds twelve at, err lets say eight tonight and I'll have it for you, that ones piss for me to get." He laughed at Naruto's dumbfounded expression. "If ya just said you didn't like toads I could have sorted out another contract, ya strong no summon species in their right minds gonna refuse you a contract."

Sarutobi chuckled. "That maybe why you couldn't complete the summoning right because you're not fond of toads, therefore you unfortunately have no affinity to summon them. And a word of advice Naruto, my pupil has always had a way of getting nearly anything he needs and very quickly no matter where he is, you should have asked for your own country."

"Na gramps, too much politics involved," he laughed. "I'll stick to being Hokage and leave running stuff like that to that Fire guy with the wife who keeps loosing her cat because the cat just doesn't like her."

They both laughed at that. "Well is there anything else while we're here?" he asked just encase something was forgotten.

"Yeah," he sighed as he opened the door. "Foxy-chan says hey and she's kind of sorry. I should tell you not to trust some cripple," he shrugged. "He's apparently a traitor. It was something to do with the super sharingan err… the Mangekyo something or other," he said in thought missing the horror crossing the two men's faces before they were quick to school their features.

"Well, that's interesting," mused Sarutobi trying to not look nervous. "Kyuubi is a girl," he commented hoping to shift focus a little (from the Mangekyo) while the boy is here, and was quick to dismiss him. "I do not like the accusation she is implying. I'm not sure whether to believe it or not."

"Well I've seen the seal, its holding perfectly. In fact, though I haven't told Naruto but by the time he's sixteen the seal will be unnecessary and he'll; oh I mean she'll be contained for the rest of his life. It's an interesting prospect. I suppose he'll never get lonely. I just find my self wondering whether Naruto's somewhat Kyuubi related enhancements will manifest in any offspring he may have in the future."

"An interesting thought," the old Hokage replied in thought. "He does heal remarkably fast and from what I have monitored from him he never weakens, only grows stronger. It's like his body remembers his strength, or perhaps physical best and doesn't want to let go of it."

The sage frowned in thought. "A very interesting discovery… a ninja that can actually slack off and never loose strength, and I'm guessing he can't get fat either, how extraordinary."

"In deed," he agreed nodding. "And now he is actually getting competent instruction I feel he will finally improve."


	81. Neketo Uzumaki (Naruto)

_Naruto_ _\- Rated: M - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Chapters: 7_ _\- Words: 12,484_ _\- Reviews: 104_ _\- Updated: 6/6/2013_ _\- Published: 8/14/2008_ _\- [Naruto U., Sakura H., Ino Y., Hinata H.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Neketo Uzumaki, orphan, hated, twelve-year-old girl. Her long yellow blonde hair flowed loosely down the small of her back; vibrant sapphire blue eyes sparkled joyously as she adjusted her forehead protector firmly on her head. Her wild fringe sticking up in several directions over it, long trails of hair ran down the sides of her head hiding her ears and most of the black material of her forehead protector.

She wore a horrible orange top and shorts, she absolutely hated, but that is all any shop would ever sell her, the crap as she called it. However, today she did not much care; she had passed the genin exams only because of a traitor but still she passed and Iruka-sensei the only teacher to see her as more than they expect passed her.

Unfortunately, that night she found out why the villagers hate her so much, she is the vessel of the Kyuubi no Yoko. That was a bit of a revelation to the mentality of the villagers, but still she kept her happy, cheerful façade, a mask she has worn ever since she can remember. She was not loud or obnoxious; she was just overly cheerful for someone with no friends or family.

Everyone thought her stupid and lacking a future of a decent ninja, though they do not know she dumbs down significantly, she had had too many detentions for doing well in the academy.

She sighed lightly as she reached the class where her jounin sensei will be appointed before plastering a huge grin on her face, she slid the door open and entered. As usual, she was mostly ignored, well except for one blue haired girl who was too kind to ignore anyone; Hinata Hyuuga looked at her with wide surprised white eyes with faint lavender pupils before noticing Neketo's' leaf forehead protector and smiled lightly at her.

Neketo grinned at Hinata probably the only student to ever look at her kindly. She saw an empty seat next to the Hyuuga girl and quickly took it. Looking around the class, she saw those stupid fan girls crowding round that asshole Sasuke Uchiha as usual. She did not see what was so great about the guy who always looked ready to snap and kill everybody. She hoped she is not on his team, however, with her bad luck she doubted her hope would be realised.

Sometimes she just felt like giving up but she is just too stubborn to let them have their way. She just turned her gaze back to Hinata and was startled to see her staring at her. As soon as Hinata saw, she noticed she turned away, staring determinedly towards the front of the class blushing brightly. Neketo just rubbed the back of her neck in confusion, something she often did because of her naivety.

Her attention was brought back from the shy Hyuuga girl when Iruka-sensei entered the class. He began with roll, and unsurprisingly when her name was called, she got some weird looks but they said nothing. Then he proceeded to call out the teams.

"Team Seven," he called looking over his list. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," Sakura got loads of envious glares from other girls at that. The pink hair girl though seemed oblivious as she whooped with joy. "And Neketo Uzumaki," said girl cringed and her mask shattered as she stared at Iruka in horror, ignoring the murderous glares sent by the other girls, except Hinata who like her seemed not to like Sasuke in the least. "Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"NO!" she suddenly screeched outraged, her mask completely forgotten as she stood, slamming her hands on her desk, scowling angrily she pointed at Sasuke, everyone staring at her in complete confusion and some slight fear having never seen her loose her temper before. "I don't want to be on a team with that moody bastard!"

Iruka double took while other students gasped. Iruka knew she would not like her team assignment but to loose it as he saw tears welling up in her rage-filled eyes was completely unexpected.

"I'm, sorry," he said trying to regain his senses. "But the teams have been assigned and can't be changed."

"Great!" she mumbled angrily as tears slowly leaked from her eyes and she slumped, defeated in her chair. "I'm on a team with a moody idiot and an idiot who wants to hump his leg." Some of the class gasped and some like Kiba snickered looking as though he agreed with her assessment of her teammates. Neketo placed her head in her arms holding back her tears as Iruka nervously continued with placements.

Hinata was still staring in shock at the blonde haired girl next to her as she tried to hold back her tears. Hinata could barely believe the always-cheerful Neketo had broken down like that, all her mask walls crumbling into nothing.

She had always admired Neketo for trying her hardest even when it was not enough and always' keeping up her cheery attitude. Neketo and she were alike in away, neither really had any friends and although Hinata has a father and younger sister they give her no love or affection she might as well be an orphan like Neketo.

"Hinata come on," Kiba interrupted her thoughts, looking up she saw him with Shino and a red eyed woman she guessed is their sensei, Kurenai Yuhi. She noticed the class empty except them and team seven; sighing with one last look at Neketo, with a blush, she followed them from the class.

Neketo was getting board; it had been over two hours waiting for Kakashi-sensei In that time she had moved to the far corner of the room, hidden in the shadows playing a game of cards with three Shadow Clones, all four looking sad and depressed, ignoring the strange looks they kept getting from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ha, full house I win," one Neketo, declared smugly trying to be cheerful for her other selves.

"No fair," another whined. "You cheated."

"Win what?"

"How could I have cheated?"

"Yeah and what do we win anyway?"

"Yeah moron it isn't like we own anything worth winning."

"She has a point, look at this stupid outfit we're wearing," one laughed pointing to her orange top. "We might as well have a huge arrow above our heads, 'enemy ninja hiding right here'." They all burst out laughing.

"Well I'll buy something new if we ever get a mission outside this fucking village," replied the real Neketo thoughtfully. "I think I might get a sword too."

"That will be cool, we can slice open those who piss us off," they all said together laughing insanely.

Kakashi had arrived a few minutes ago not that his students noticed; he was still staring at the four Neketo's' nervously. She was acting differently to reports. Sasuke was brooding, trying to ignore some pink haired fan girl, now they were acting as reported.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Sakura suddenly noticing him. Sasuke just glared at him and Neketo just looked unconcerned and dealt another hand of cards.

"Well I had to err… I was helping this old lady cross the street," he lied reasonably.

"Lire," said Sakura not fooling for such a pathetic lie, well honestly if that were true did he help the old lady cross every street in town, and why would he need to, it isn't like the village has any traffic.

"Well, err," he coughed nervously. "Meet on the roof, now." He made a hand seal and in a puff of smoke disappeared. Sakura and Sasuke quickly left the class not bothering to even see if the other team member followed. Neketo shrugged nonchalant and finished her hand before dispelling her clones and strolling out of the room, fifteen minuets passed before she found the three waiting impatiently on the roof.

"What took you," asked Kakashi. "If you're to be a part of this team…" he trailed off when she just yawned and sat down.

"Whatever," she said shrugging. "I'm not too bothered; at least I wasn't three hours late, not that I care."

"You will care when it gets you killed," he retorted with an edge to his voice.

She stood glaring at him. "I don't give a shit; I already have to suffer the bitch and the bastard. Why don't you just go ahead and end it now, KILL ME!" Kakashi, Sakura, and even Sasuke stared at her shocked and horror. "I have nothing to look forward to anyway the moment I was put on this fucking team. I'm out of here." She flashed through a few hand seals so fast she was a blur, a puff of smoke and she was gone.

"What's her problem?" the jounin asked completely confused she was not supposed to be the hostile one, that position he had reserved for Sasuke.

"I don't think the idiot likes us," replied Sakura with a shrug. "Anyway we don't like her either."

 **0oo00oo0**

The next morning came round Neketo was showered dressed and fed, looking around her crap hole apartment, she looked in the mirror, suddenly pulling down her forehead protector to hang around her neck she gave a small smile, it felt better there, it had been uncomfortable on her head. She giggled when she remembered Hinata wore hers around her neck too. Grabbing a black strip of martial, she tied her hair loosely back and headed out of the door, locking it behind her she smiled brightly, it was a good day out.

She exited her apartment complex and slowly strolled through the streets, wondering where her team was supposed to meet, however was not really concerned they never bothered to tell her so she didn't care. Walking along with no real destination, she started when she spotted Hinata heading towards a training ground, deciding she has nothing better to do, Neketo followed her, hopping into the trees she followed silently.

Neketo stopped on a tree near a clearing and sat down as she watched Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino greet Hinata. Leaning her back against the tree she smiled as she watched them go through an obstacle course working fairly okay as a team.

Once they were finished suddenly, Kurenai flung several kunai her way, gulping Neketo dodged, grabbing hold of the higher branch, and spinning herself onto it in a crouch on all fours. Her eyes widened as more kunai headed her way, dodging to her left and dropping down, grabbing the branch she swung onto the trees main body using chakra control in her hands and feet to stick to the wood. Running up the tree frantically on all fours barely avoiding some shuriken, dodged to her right onto another tree branch.

Breathing unsteadily she cried out in pain when a kunai stabbed into her shoulder, she clenched her teeth, pulling it out she felt momentarily woozy and lost her footing, falling she hit her head, loosing herself to the darkness.

Hinata stared in wide-eyed horror as Neketo crashed to the ground with a deafening thud, blood leaking from her head and shoulder, scratches over her arms and legs. She did not even remember running to her but before she knew it she was crying incoherently, cradling Neketo on her lap, tears leaking uncontrollably from her white eyes.

Kurenai looked on in horror for a moment, a kunai still in her hand, letting it drop dully she ran over to help the girls, quickly cheeking Neketo's' wrist for a pulse, she sighed, relieved when she found it.

 **0oo00oo0**

Neketo woke groggily, sniffing around she groaned as she smell medical supplies, the tale tale sign she is now in the hospital. Slowly opening her eyes she blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light, she was definitely in the hospital; she was started as she saw Hinata sitting in a chair next to her blushing.

"H-hi, Hinata-chan," she said smiling weakly.

Hinata smiled lightly glad she seemed okay but even more so at the title. "H-how, a-are y-y-you feeling, Neketo-chan?" she stuttered worriedly.

"Oh I'm fine," she replied with a true smile. "I just feel like I fell from a tree."

"Err, y-you did f-fall f-from a tree," Hinata replied nervously. "D-did you f-forget?"

Neketo giggled. "No I remember; that's why I feel like I fell from a tree. Or rather like I was knocked from a tree, I guess I'm just too weak to even dodge kunai?" she sighed. Hinata looked at her sadly knowing what it felt to feel useless. Neketo looked around finding her forehead protector on the bed side table, taking it in her hand she looked at it. Hinata watched quietly as Neketo ran her small fingers over the engraved leaf symbol deep in thought, looking sad and defeated.

"Did you know I can barely fight," she suddenly asked neither noticed a young woman quietly entering the room. Neketo did not look at Hinata but she knew Neketo needed someone to talk to, and she would help if she could. "Yup," she continued. "My Taijutsu sucks, nobody ever taught me. I even taught myself to read because nobody wanted to teach me, but that was easy. The reason I can't pull off a normal clone is because it hurts to suppress enough power to create one." She sighed sadly.

"I've been in hospital more times than I can remember," she continued. "Either nobody ever knew my parents or they just won't tell me who they are, nearly everyone hates me for something I can't do anything about." Looking up at Hinata she could tell the Hyuuga girl wanted to ask but refused to do so. "I have the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside me by the fourth."

Hinata was almost as shocked as the woman hiding in the corner was. Hinata now realised why Neketo was all alone, because of the fox demon trapped inside her, it was not fair, and she had probably never even been held before. Therefore did the only thing that felt natural in that moment, she wrapped her arms around Neketo and hugged her tight. Neketo stiffened for a moment before relaxing, leaning into Hinata's' warmth as she sat on the bed.

She held on for dear life for what felt like forever, she just did not want to let go. Hinata was also holding on tight relishing in the hug also not wanting to let go. The woman hidden by shadows smiled sadly and slipped out of the room glad everything is okay.

Finally, they pulled apart and Hinata looked to see into Neketo's beautiful blue eyes only to gasp in shock and surprise. "W-what's w-wrong Hinata-chan?" she asked worriedly.

"Sharingan," she said pointing to Neketo's' eyes. Startled Neketo stared at her; she did seem to be seeing things differently, as if her eyes were taking in every detail of everything.

"I have the sharingan?" she asked slightly doubtful.

Hinata nodded, grabbing a mirror from the bedside table putting it before her blonde friend who gasped. Instead of her normal blue eyes, hers were now red with black pupils and a black tomoe to the side of each eye. She then turned them off before reactivating them again a huge grin now plastered her face. Pushing the mirror away, she lunged out of bed squealing in delight wrapping her arms around Hinata, startling the girl.

Hinata suddenly smiled hugging her back and even laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked her, pulling back to look at her.

Hinata suddenly grinned, biting her lower lip nervously. "You got your sharingan before Sasuke."

Neketo giggled. "I'm the best," she declared happily.

"I'm glad y-you're feeling b-better," said Hinata gratefully.

"Thanks, err can we keep this secret please," she asked. "Oh and don't ever tell anyone about Kyuubi it's against the law. Not that I care but I don't want you to get hurt."

Hinata smiled a bit she already guessed that it probably was or she would already know. "I-I won't tell a-anyone a-about your sharingan or Kyuubi, that's what f-friends are for, k-keeping s-secrets."

"F-friends," smiled Neketo.

Hinata nodded nervously. "Forever," she replied hugging Neketo again. "Oh, c-can y-you use a-a henge?" she suddenly asked as they pulled away and Neketo sat back on her bed realising she is only wearing her underwear under a hospital gown.

"Yeah henge's are easy," she smiled. "I just use so much chakra it's almost undetectable."

Hinata just grinned widely. "Then y-you c-can henge into s-someone similar to you, -a-and t-then g-go s-shopping for new things, l-like c-clothes and s-stuff. W-we c-could g-go together i-if you want?"

Neketo nodded eagerly as she hopped off her bed hunting down her clothes, finding them she grabbed her clothes, blushing as she threw off her hospital gown almost as much as Hinata and putting on her orange top and shorts along with her sandals, grinning. She deactivated her sharingan and flashed through hand seals, creating her henge, changing her hair colour raven black and her eyes emerald green, and her bone structure slightly. Making herself appear to be wearing a black shirt and trousers with boots.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Hinata smirked. "No one will recognise you. Though you looked better before," she said blushing.

Neketo blushed at the complement, grabbed Hinata's' hand, and pulled Hinata with her from the room.

 **0oo00oo0**

The next morning Neketo was grinning with pride. She wore tight but loose dark blood red leather shorts with a black fading down into a dark fiery red half skirt held by a light brown belt on her left side, flaring by her ankles. Her sleeveless tee shirt, tight and form fitting in a dark fiery red, a black short leather jacket left undone with a fairly high collar. Small black leather boots vented for comfort, tight strong fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, the left deep red the right black. The right side of her belt held a kunai pack in black with red covers, on her right thigh a red shuriken holster and hidden under the skirt a black shuriken holster. Her forehead protector loosely around her neck, held by dark red material; her hair clean, combed and tied in a triple plate tightly down her back except several loose strands sticking out in different directions at the front over her forehead and two long strands hiding her ears and dropping over her shoulders.

She wondered happily to the location of team sevens training ground where Hinata said her sensei said she was supposed to go at seven in the morning, so Neketo arrived at ten to ten to find Sasuke lounging around with Sakura pestering him but no Kakashi in sight.

"You're late!" said Sakura looking up; her eyes looked at a beautiful girl who was definitely not their sensei. The beautiful girl startled Sakura, maybe the same age as her, though Sakura had never met her before she still seemed familiar. The girl she noted with a slight blush has the smoothest skin and gorgeous legs, and a chest that looked a bit larger than hers; she hoped she was not after 'her' Sasuke-kun "Who are you!" she finally demanded.

The girl giggled in amusement, Sasuke noticed Sakura had become very defensive and had to admit it was well founded, if he did not have vengeance on his mind he might want to pursue a gorgeous girl like this one rather than the pink haired harpy. This girl held herself more like a proper ninja not like Sakura, not that Sakura was not bad looking, just that this girl who he thought he should know is much better looking.

"Am I that forgettable?" she suddenly asked mystically as she seemed to drift closer. Sakura glared as an unknown opponent threatens her status. "Oh do not threat Sakura-bitch I don't want no moody bastard." Her grin widened as their eyes grew ten times too big in realisation.

"N-Neketo," gasped Sakura as Sasuke blushed at his previous thoughts about the girl that hates him.

Neketo winked at her. "Got it in one," she giggled as Sakura blushed brightly.

"So you're 'all' here this time," came Kakashi's' voice from behind, turning Neketo glared as she caught him looking her over.

"You're late!" yelled Sakura with a glare.

Kakashi grinned sheepishly under his mask. "Well you see there was this back cat… and I had to…"

"Lire," the pink haired girl interrupted doubtfully.

"Well you know he's going to be late," interrupted Neketo. "Don't turn up on time yourself." She shook her head at her teammates' stupidity, turning back to Kakashi she frowned. "And you should know better, how are we going to learn anything from you when you can't tell the time, looser."

Kakashi blinked stupidly several times with his one visible eye, shocked, never has he been scolded by a student and definitely not a dead last. He sighed, she, wow hot, but definitely troublesome.

"Okay, well… let's begin with the test," he said pulling out two bells. "You have three hours to each try and get a bell from me," he said as he tied them to his belt.

Sakura the ever obvious noticed the flaw in this. "There are only two bells and three of us."

Kakashi grinned widely and nodded. "Of course, only two of you will pass, the third will be tied to a log and won't get lunch."

"That's why you said no breakfast," said Sakura rubbing her empty stomach.

Neketo burst out laughing. "You idiot; you listened to him, hahahaha. I had a nice big breakfast not to long ago and now." She pulled a delicious looking chocolate bar from her jacket inside pocket, slowly unwrapping it she had all their undivided attention, her two-team mates almost drooling. "Mmm." She sniffed the chocolate. "Caramel centre," she informed them as she nibbled the end, licking off a bit of chocolate a bit of caramel dripping free as she broke more off with her lips and tongue. Sasuke and Kakashi were now drooling for other reasons as well had nosebleeds as she finished the last. "Mmm, delicious… huh?" she looked at the two male members of their group frowning. "Hey why do you both have blood pouring from your noses?" she demanded as they quickly stuffed tissue up their nostrils. "Were you thinking impure thoughts about me, I'm twelve for fucks sake you perverts!"

Sakura seeing this turned to the two males also glaring. "Hey you perverts, I would expect that kind of behaviour from Kakashi-sensei but not you Sasuke!" she yelled. Sasuke gulped blushing under the two female glares; girls were scary when they ganged up.

Kakashi coughed gaining their attention pulling a red clock from his pocket; setting it, he placed it on a large rock. "Okay you have two hours forty-five minuets to get a bell." Sasuke disappeared immediately followed by Sakura.

Neketo however just stood before him looking cute. "Can't you just give me the bells; I already know what this test is for and I don't think those two know the meaning of teamwork."

Kakashi gawked, he had not expected any of them to understand it so quickly let alone the dead last, in fact she did not seem as stupid as her records say she is.

"No can do," he replied smugly.

She shrugged and sat on the floor cross-legged. "Whatever, I've already won," she declared proudly.

"Huh?" he blinked stupidly as he looked at his belt finding the bells and both were there. He looked back to find Neketo was silently giggling, suddenly his trousers fell down revealing white boxers with loads of little red hearts. Neketo burst out laughing; also, Sakura in a tree nearby was broke down laughing loudly, and near her a muffled snicker came from Sasuke.

Kakashi glared as he scrambled to pull his trousers up when several flashes of light caught his attention, his eye widened in horror as he belted his trousers to see another Neketo with a camera.

"You want the film, give us the bells," the sitting Neketo demanded smugly. Kakashi lunged at her and she waved proofing out of existence. "I may not be good a Taijutsu but I'm brilliant at tricks," camera Neketo announced laughing. Turning around Kakashi glared, he really needed that film if that got out his cool reputation would be ruined, but he could not hand over the bells without a fight either, that would mean actually having to teach them.

"No need for him to hand over the bells," another Neketo said gleefully leaning against a nearby tree, holding up said bells, jingling them smugly.

"H-how?" asked Kakashi in shock, looking to where the bells were to find they had indeed been stolen. "How… I didn't even see that."

"I distracted you quite easily, then you underestimated me, thinking a clone was real while I was making another distraction out of sight," she gestured the clone with camera as it disappeared in a poof of smoke. "You're quite gullible aren't you?" laughed a Neketo from behind, just as the one he was talking to disappeared, turning he saw her a foot away from him holding the bells. "I can't believe the great Kakashi fell for such a trick," she giggled dinging the bells in his shocked face.

Hopping away from him smirking with pride she called out. "Sakura, Sasuke we won, you can come out now." They jumped out of the trees in both shock and confusion when a blur to his right caught his attention. Kakashi's' eye then widened when it grabbed and he felt something being tugged off his belt, skidding to a halt another Neketo stood by herself smirking proudly before they both burst into tears of laughter. She was holding two bells, this time he felt for the bells, dispelling the Jutsu he was in to find she really had the bells this time, her last clone poofed away leaving only the original.

"And they said you're dead last," said Kakashi in an emotionless voice.

Neketo shrugged. "It wouldn't matter either way, I would still be last, not because of my intelligence but because of their arrogance," she shrugged, throwing a bell to Sasuke and another to Sakura who both caught. "Well I said I'll meet Hinata-chan for dinner, see you guys later." She disappeared in a puff of smoke with a cheery wave.

"W-What just happened?" asked Sasuke irritably, he did not like coming last to 'the' dead last even if she is hot.

"You all pass," said Kakashi, sighing. "She is quite something, beautiful and intelligent." Internally he was pounding his face into a wall screaming, _Tricky bitch, over and over again._

"Hey, so am I," said an angry Sakura. It took her a moment to realise she admitted Neketo is both beautiful and smart; internally she sulked.

 **0oo00oo0**

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!" yelled Neketo at the top of her lungs as she reached team eights training ground, grinning happily.

Hinata who was sparing with Shino stopped, barely dodging a kick at her distraction, blushing she muttered an apology and smiled at her new best friend Neketo as she ran nearer. "Hey Hinata-chan, I just made a fool of Kakashi-sensei and passed his test with tricks, superb acting, misinformation and misdirection," she grinned proudly.

"So what did you do?" interrupted Kurenai interestedly.

"Oh," she giggled. "It was quite funny Kurenai-sensei," she grinned evilly as she revealed a DVD when she started laughing manically, which Kurenai could not help but join in with when she was given the disc; then told what happened. "It was a good job I had enough for the camera it was on sale. I had a clone videoing from the moment I arrived."

Kurenai and her team laughed with Neketo. "Well that pervert deserved it, looking at me," she shivered at the thought.

Kurenai nodded knowing she is right. "Well, I guess it's about lunch time why don't you take the rest of the day off you did well and deserve a rest, plus I want to watch this disc and make copies." She grinned evilly as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shino and Kiba both walked back going to get lunch while Neketo and Hinata hung back at the training grounds.

Hinata grabbed her pack with a smile. "I made lunch for us, Neketo-chan, I hope you like it."

Neketo nodded happily, as Hinata opened her pack, pulling out a blanket. "I'll like anything you made, Hinata-chan" Hinata blushed as she laid the picnic blanket on the soft ground, and setting out a very large meal.

"I-I hope your hungry," said Hinata blushing as she realised how much food she made.

"Starving," agreed Neketo giggling as she sat next to Hinata. They dished out food and spent most of their time eating, occasionally talking.

"B-by t-the way, Neketo-chan," said Hinata suddenly blushing brightly after they finished eating and sat to relax after packing everything but the blanket they still sat on next to each other. "Y-you l-look very, v-very pretty, i-in your new clothes," she burnt hotter and hotter with every word, embarrassed at her daring.

Neketo blushed pink. "T-thanks, but I'm not nearly as pretty as you."

Hinata gasped eyes wide. "No no, Neketo-chan, you're really beautiful, I'm not."

"Yes you are," the blonde haired girl disagreed. "You're very beautiful."

Hinata blushed but again shook her head. "You're much better looking than me."

"Stop doing that," demanded Neketo playfully as she jumped Hinata who squealed in shock as Neketo started tickling her ribs; Hinata started giggling uncontrollably. "See," she continued. "Your laugh is even cute," she mocked, Hinata startled trying to kick her off but Neketo held her legs down.

"No… no," gasped Hinata through her giggling. "Y-yours is… cuter."

Neketo laughed as she continued her tickle attack, tears started flowing from Hinata's' eyes, pure happiness shining in her pale white eyes. Soon Neketo let up her attack and they lay next to each other gasping for breath for a while.

"Well, miss better looking than me," began Hinata daringly. "Do you want to start learning some Taijutsu now? Since you can use your sharingan it won't be that hard t-to l-learn."

Neketo nodded activating her sharingan rolled over onto Hinata giggling she looked into her eyes. Hinata of course went wide-eyed blushing. "Sure thing Hinata-chan," she agreed, and to both their surprise gave her a small kiss on the lips, blushing she jumped off her to her feet, pulling Hinata up with her.

"Err, sorry," said Neketo confusedly, she did not know what made her do it; she just felt like she had to, or maybe she wanted to.

"T-that's okay," replied Hinata looking down blushing, in truth she liked it. "Y-you don't have a-anything to apologise f-for."

"T-thanks, H-Hinata-chan," she replied nervously. "M-maybe we can start now a-and we can both g-get stronger."

Hinata nodded looking up with a smile. "Okay, Neketo-chan," she nodded sincerely, quickly packing the blanket they stood a few meters apart opposite each other. Both had their bloodlines active.

Hinata positioned herself in a Taijutsu stance and watched amazed as Neketo copied her stance perfectly. She smiled and ran forward, round house kicking, Neketo barely dodged and dodged sloppy enough for Hinata to follow through with a foot sweep knocking Neketo onto her butt.

"Are you okay, Neketo-chan," asked Hinata biting her lower lip to not laugh as she got up rubbing her sore bum.

"Yeah I'm alright, Hinata-chan," she replied with a foxy grin. "I'll get better quick with you teaching me."

Hinata nodded smiling as they both jumped back from each other. Hinata was a little surprised Neketo had gotten into the stance before her, so got into a different one, though Neketo stayed as she is. Launching forward Hinata round housed, however this time Neketo dodged perfectly, sweeping sloppily at Hinata's' feet the blue haired girl hopped over it easily and kicked towards her face. Neketo barely blocked the powerful kick with her right arm, skidding backwards across the ground with the force, jumping back up to her feet, her eyes never leaving her friend, even while shaking the numbness from her arm.

Grinning Neketo charged, punching out, Hinata blocked. Neketo continued punching repeatedly, Hinata blocked everyone easily, but Neketo watched and felt confident she could perform those same blocks. Hinata's knee came out towards Neketo's' stomach and she pushed it aside with her left arm. She never had any idea Hinata was this strong and fast, as they sent volleys of kicks and punches at each other, though she noticed she was improving fast, though could just about keep up with the speed and strength and felt Hinata was holding back a bit but could not blame her. Neketo thought she would not learn anything if Hinata kept beating her up constantly.

They continued sparing for hours only resting for ten minuets at a time, enjoying their time together, and drinking ice-cold juice. Neketo found to her surprise she could keep her sharingan active constantly with little to no chakra depletion, which seemed weird but was probably the result of the demons chakra, not that she knows much about the sharingan.

They continued until about eleven pm, when they parted ways with a hug both wanting to kiss again but both to scared of what the other will say or think. They arranged to meet up everyday at five pm to train together after their team training or missions as well every weekend morning at seven.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Okay, I'm in position," came Sakura's' voice over the radio head set.

"This is stupid," whined Neketo. "That woman should just let the poor cat go, for Christ sake. Did you lot not see how she treats it a few days ago when we returned it, and this is the third time we've had to catch it this week and we've only been genin for a week. I'm glad tomorrows Saturday."

"I agree with her," replied Sasuke over his radio, growling. "If I was her pet I would have killed myself by now, can't we just accidentally take it ten or fifteen miles from the village and just let it go, even I'm not cruel enough to want to force it back again."

"No," Kakashi's' voice came. "I know the Fire Lords wife is a bit overly hugs and touchy to the point of torturing it by squeezing to hard but we have a mission and we don't want to start failing missions now."

The three genin groaned loudly. "Okay. Then I'm in position," commented Neketo.

"Me too," moaned Sasuke grumpily, he had hoped Kakashi would have went for Neketo's' plan.

Ten minuets later they were at the Fire Lords Manor cringing as the cat struggled to get free from the fat woman's deadly grasp. "Poor kitty," said Neketo sadly, as they left the mansion.

"Yeah," agreed Sakura shakily. "I can't believe that woman's so stupid she doesn't know why the cat runs away."

"Maybe next time you should tell her?" she asked cheekily.

"Me? I don't think so, you tell her."

"No way, she likes you."

"No she doesn't she likes you."

"Na ah, well if she don't like us maybe she likes Sasuke?"

"Yeah you're right, Sasuke-kun you tell her."

"No way, she doesn't like me."

"Of course she does, everyone likes you, well except me of course, oh and Hinata doesn't like you and most of the boys from the academy don't like you, but I think that's because they are jealous of your fan girl club."

"I'm still not doing it."

"Oh, go on, Sakura will kiss you if you do."

"No, and no she won't."

"Yes I will."

"Then that's more reason not to."

"Well what if Neketo kisses you."

"Hey no way, that's disgusting, I'm not kissing Sasuke. I would rather kiss you."

"Haha, Neketo."

"What I was serious."

"Stop being an idiot I was actually starting to believe you are smart."

"Oh I am Sakura-chan, kissy kissy."

"Augh, you're soooo frustrating."

BAM!

"Kakashi you pervert; stop thinking about me and Sakura kissing."

"Oww, there was no need to hit me so hard, Neketo."

"Yes there was, your nose was bleeding all over, Sasuke-kun, she had to do something; SASUKE you too."

WHAM!

"Oww; you banshee, that hurt."

"Well stop your perverted thoughts you're almost as bad as Kakashi-sensei, next thing we know you'll be reading those porn books during missions just like him."

"Hey I resent that I don't read them all the time."

"Sakura's' right you're reading one right now!"

"Neketo's' got a point, don't you have any decency, and you have two girls on your team, perverts."

"Hey, I don't read them."

"Whatever," the two girls said as they headed off in different directions leaving the two 'boys' at the crossroads.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Yeah, we had to catch the poor cat twice," said Hinata the next day. They both had their bloodlines activated, fighting as hard as they could, though Neketo suspected Hinata is still going easy on her, but only slightly, well it was actually hard to tell.

"Somebody should hire ninja to rescue the cat," suggested Neketo, jumping with a spinning right kick that Hinata dodged. Using her momentum, the blonde ninja span her left fist backhanding Hinata's' face knocking her to the ground where she skidded a few feet. "H-Hinata are you okay?" she asked horrified at what she did.

Hinata climbed to her feet and smiled. "I'm fine, y-you caught me b-by surprise, you-you haven't followed through w-with an attack f-from that m-move before."

Neketo giggled, sighing in relief. "Well maybe we should take a break, let's see if we can find someone training so I can copy their moves then I can teach you something?"

Hinata gave a small smirk. "Yeah, I like that idea," she agreed. "You've already mastered everything I can teach. You can probably beat me, you're stamina is much higher than mine, you would easily out last me i-if we went all o-out."

Neketo grinned impishly. "Your stamina will grow when fighting me then since I can go for so long. Come on then let's go find someone to copy." Hinata nodded and they both happily leapt into the trees, neither deactivating their bloodlines using their eyes to search out their prey.

"Hey, Neketo this way, I can see a couple of people in green sparing," said Hinata leading the way through the trees, stopping at a clearing they watched as two identical looking green clad males spared with some brilliant Taijutsu. One was probably a jounin sensei and the other a student maybe a few years older than them.

"Wow, they're good," said Neketo in amazement. "It's a shame there hair cuts are stupid, they have caterpillar eyebrows and very bad fashion sense."

Hinata nodded as they sat in the tree together watching, Neketo's' eyes catching nearly everything, sometimes they moved so fast they went unseen. They fought for just over an hour before finally stopping for a drink.

"GAI-SENSEI!" the youngest yelled in a startling voice almost knocking the girls from their tree. "DO YOU THINK OUR AUDIENCE OF TWO WOULD ENJOY A YOUTHFUL DRINK?" the girls were shocked they had been spotted, Neketo quickly deactivated her sharingan.

"I DO NOT KNOW LEE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" he replied if possibly even louder. "WHY DON'T YOU ASK THEM?"

"OF COURSE, GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Ignoring the two guys' stupidity as they repeated each others names over and over non-stop the girls turned to each other barely holding in their laughter. "Do you think we should go introduce ourselves?" asked Neketo confusedly.

Hinata shrugged nervously. "It would be rude not to at least s-say hello," she agreed worriedly.

Neketo nodded and the pair jumped into the training area, walking nervously towards the insane pair. They suddenly stopped their interchange that had progressed to crying.

"HELLO MOST YOUTHFUL SPIES!" cried Lee happily.

"YES GREETINGS!" agreed Gai. "I THINK YOU NEED TO WORK ON YOUR SPYING SKILLS."

"Err, thanks, but we're not spies we were just watching to learn more Taijutsu moves," corrected Neketo with a small smile.

"DID YOU HERE THAT GAI-SENSEI," cried Lee joyously. "THEY HAVE THE BURNING FIRES OF YOUTH."

"That they do," agreed Gai a bit quieter, maybe the shouting was draining his chakra. "THE PASSIONS OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN THESE TWO!" maybe not. The two loud ninja soon got into discussing their art, which was surprisingly interesting. They even wore theses weird weights on their arms and legs that one pumps chakra into to increase the weight. That was when Gai-sensei disappeared for a few minuets returning with four each for them. They both thought it was worth it to help increase their physical strength, they nervously placed on the bracer's, the leg weights seen on their legs since they both wear shorts and those on their arms unseen up their sleeves.

Pumping chakra into them, they were instructed to do so until they felt almost too heavy, both Hinata and Neketo thought they had overdone it but both Gai and Lee said they did it perfectly. However, they probably have a different sense of perfect to normal people because the girls thought their arms might fall off, but opted to keep them on constantly to get stronger since the weights are only felt on humans so they can still tree leap without breaking branches, or roof jump without falling through and causing damage. They wanted to get stronger and obviously, Lee had gotten very strong through wearing weights.

They managed before escaping the two loud ninja to get some basic Taijutsu lessons from them and found they were exceptional in their knowledge. Hinata and Neketo had a few hours left to train, which was very hard and slow with the weights but they could feel it would work out eventually.

The next morning when the two girls met, they were still reeling from their extra weight, however Neketo decided to take Hinata shopping, she was reluctant to buy anything while looking around the shops with her now black haired green-eyed best friend. However, Neketo managed to change her mind.

Now they walked into their training area, Neketo blonde, and blue eyed again, and Hinata wearing her new uniform, that was just like Neketo's' except for in place of red hers is purple and instead of black midnight blue. Her half skirt on her right hand side and her kunai pouch on her left. They had to admit they both looked cute together, they even bought blank forehead protectors, Neketo's' with half a phoenix engraved into the right hand side of the plate, blank left and Hinata's' half a phoenix engraved into the left of her plate, blank the right. These two new forehead protectors on their foreheads; Hinata's' on deep purple soft, and comfortable marital, Neketo's' on deep red soft, and comfortable martial, the new forehead protectors symbolising their everlasting friendship.

"We're awesome," grinned Neketo as she slid her last new item out of its sheaf on her back, revealing the beautifully crafted ninja sword she bought from Tenten's (one of Lees' team mates,) fathers store. A blood red leather bound handle, with red plastic looking metallic flat squared round hand guard in dark red, the blade silver with a rosy tinted colour as sharp as sharp could ever get with seals built in to keep it sharp and clean and near unbreakable, with chakra fusing capabilities. Hinata grinned as she pulled her identical sword from her back only instead of red, dark purples with a light plumb tinted blade.

"I have to agree," she replied proudly examining her sword with a grin, her gloved hand gripping the light bladed sword tightly and eagerly. "W-we'll have to practice with these against invisible opponents to begin," she added swishing the sword through the air. "I still can't believe these cool sheaves," she said commented on theirs that clip on to the back rather than having a strap, plus the seals to help them stay put no matter what.

Neketo nodded in agreement, as they both replaced their blades, they clicked into place, and the seals automatically activated so only they can remove them. "How about we spar?"

Hinata grinned, nodding she activated her byakugan and Neketo activated her sharingan grinning excitedly, they charged each other.

 **0oo00oo0**

Over the next two months when Neketo and Hinata were not with their teams training or on a boring mission, they trained together or just enjoyed, each other's company playing training games, preparing for different kinds of missions. Neketo had been copying loads of Jutsu she had seen, the too spied on many different ninja, practising stealth, then they learnt the Jutsu's properly together.

They had been practising with their swords and fought each other slowly and calmly at first, incorporating swordplay into their hand to hand, and then adding Jutsu. They started moving faster with swords as time flew when they could pretty much move as fast as without swords, with.

Neketo was not finding her team as lame as she thought she would, Sakura had even warmed up to her, maybe because she just did not like Sasuke. On the other hand, maybe because she really is smart and understands complicated things mostly nobody else does, not that she likes those things just that they can have intelligent conversations.

Sasuke was also a bit of a surprise, though only occasionally, mainly when Kakashi was getting humiliated by Neketo or slapped by one of the two girls on the team for being perverted and reading his dirty book instead of teaching them something cool. The Copy Cat Ninja was now very rarely seen reading his dirty books in public, and still other jounin kept laughing at him and he couldn't find out why, he still hadn't found out about the DVD's yet.

Team Seven was relatively happy, well mainly the genin were happy, Kakashi was watching his back and making sure he was never late, some times turning up early not wanting to be pranked. They had just arrived in the Hokage's' office planning to ask for a more demanding mission.

"Can we please have at least a C rank mission, those D ranks are getting repetitive," moaned Sasuke to the Hokage.

"Yeah old man," agreed Neketo with a sigh. "Can't we do something more interesting?"

The Hokage nodded in thought then called in for his sectary that brought in some drunken old man, introducing him. "This is a C rank mission to escort this bridge builder, he has fear of bandits."

The bridge builder looked over his 'so called' protectors and scoffed. "These brats," he commented. "That one doesn't look like she could do much she's so short."

Neketo stared at him blankly and he gulped for a second he thought her eyes flashed red; she looked to be seeing right through him. "You're lying, why don't you tell the truth because I'm not risking my life for someone being hunted by other ninja. I'm sure we don't want to go anywhere and get jumped by any S rank missing-nin."

The old man's eyes widened while everyone stared at him to read his reaction and he gasped. "Very good, Neketo," commented Sarutobi with a smile glad someone caught his lie. "Why don't you tell us the truth?"

The bridge builder sighed sadly. "A man named Gato has hired missing-nin to kill me." He went on to explain the conditions of wave country and some asshole business man wanting to control his small town for illegal import and export and that they just cant afford the A or S rank price.

"Well I'm afraid we can not…" began Sarutobi however, Neketo cut him off.

"Hey Hokage-sama," surprised at her formality they gave her their full attention. "I have an idea; to be honest right now I'm not bothered about the money but the mission rank to my name. And I would like to offer my services to help free those people from some jerk, I propose you send both teams seven and eight under a wage of rank C but give the mission rank A. Two jounin and six genin should be more than enough and an early A rank mission complete in our records will look good to anyone wishing to hire us in the future, it shows we're strong and skilled."

Sarutobi looked thoughtfully surprised for a moment before nodding. "Kakashi what do you think?"

"Well I don't think it's a… OUCH!" he cried as Sakura and Neketo smacked the back of his head together, he looked back at their smug smiles with mixed fear and anger before turning back to an amused Hokage. "We'll do it." His fear overtook his anger.

Sarutobi chuckled highly amused that Kakashi was under tight reigns. "Very well, Neketo could you please brief team eight since you'll know where to find them, you shall leave tomorrow morning."

"Yup, of course gramps," she replied cheerfully while he chuckled, she just poofed and was gone.

"Why will she know where team eight is?" asked Sasuke curiously, not startled by her exit like the bridge builder and Hokage, she had done that so many times it just seemed natural, he wanted to learn it of course but he was to stubborn to ask.

Sarutobi looked at him confused but it was Sakura that answered, amused. "Because Hinata Hyuuga is her best friend and they're always training together."

"How do you know?"

"She's mentioned it several times," interrupted Kakashi, wow Sasuke pays less attention than him; he will never master the sharingan.

 _ **0oo00oo0**_

"Wow, I still can't believe it," giggled Neketo happily. She was up ahead of the senseis, bridge builder and boy genin.

Sakura and Hinata just as happy to be outside the village either side of her. "This will be so much fun," she declared grabbing both their hands and stopping their progress grinning at a puddle on the path. "Hey look!" she said loudly. Hinata realising what was wrong with the picture giggled. "What a lovely puddle. And in this hot whether too, when it hasn't rained in weeks. How convenient." She removed her sword as the others had stopped curiously behind them. "I was worried I might not find a place to clear the dust from my sharp and deadly sword!" she giggled with Hinata.

"You're right, Neketo-chan." Hinata joined in removing her sword. "My sword though very sharp and deadly looks a bit dusty. Let's see how clean we can get them." They both giggled as two extremely freaked out, scared looking ninja with claws and chains shot out to the puddle as far back from them as they could. They just kept giggling. Sakura and the other genin after getting over their shock joined in the laughter, even Sasuke and Shino shared in the humour.

"I can't believe you girls," said Kakashi shaking his head in mock disappointment. "You're evil. You would have stabbed the puddle wouldn't you?"

"Of course they would," agreed Sakura. She was really starting to like them and feel very regretful not to pay them any attention at the academy. "That's what the enemy gets for being stupid. But they are boys. It's no wonder."

Hinata and Neketo giggled nodding in agreement. "Losers for sure," said Neketo.

The two enemy ninja just stood stock-still. They weren't prepared or strong enough to fight eight enemy ninja. They didn't know what to do. Plus two of them are sword wielding nut bars. "So other than Gato who do you work for?" asked Kurenai stepping up with the girls. They were going to show the boys up.

The two missing-nin stepped back as Kurenai and Sakura removed kunai ready to strike. Already nervous of the two sword wielding girls. Gulping as the girls slowly growled forwards with evil smirks. They turned tail and ran, shooting into the trees running for their lives.

"We are soooo cool," declared Neketo happily the other females nodding in agreement. "Shino you did 'bug' them right?"

The boy looked surprised briefly but nodded. "Of course."

"Hey Kakashi," said Kurenai suddenly with a very good plan formed.

"Yeah," he replied nervous as one could get.

"You can have Shino and Kiba I'm keeping, Neketo and Sakura," she replied smugly. "Come on," she said gesturing her shocked girls as they confusedly followed. The boys also confused followed after them.

"C-can you do that?" asked Sakura; surprisingly she actually liked the idea. She thought she would be against it in favour of staying in Sasuke's team but she thought an all girl team would be more fun and they wouldn't have to put up with perverted Kakashi any more

"Sure, why not. If all agree," she replied. "It's not against any rules."

"Hey, what if we don't want to," demanded Kiba.

Hinata, Sakura and Neketo turned to him, glaring hard. "I would just go with it if I were you," warned Kakashi really wanting rid of the girls. He could start reading his books again without getting slapped.

Kiba gulped in realisation that he would get a major beating if he complained. Shino just didn't mind and Sasuke would be glad to get rid of Neketo who keeps showing him up so he'll be happy.

 **0oo00oo0**

It had taken two days but finally the group of ninja had neared their destination when Shino's bugs alerted to enemy ninja. Just as a thick fog came in. Once, fairly obscured Neketo activated her sharingan. Hinata activating her byakugan.

"Get down!" yelled Neketo and Hinata together, both pulling down Sakura and Kurenai with them. The others all went down on their call as a huge blade swished over their heads. Kurenai looked up at the two girls; her eyes met briefly with Neketo's. Though her eyes widened in shock she never said anything as they scrambled back to their feet.

Looking around they came face to face with a huge man with his face mostly hidden by bandages wearing a mist ninja forehead protector with a slash through it. He was standing a top his sword that stuck out of the tree.

"Zabuza, demon in the mist," declared Kakashi glaring at him. "One of the seven swordsmen of the mist."

"Hahaha," laughed Zabuza. "I'm glad you've heard of me Copycat Kakashi," he said dropping to the ground, pulling his sword from the tree.

"What's with the knife," asked Neketo mockingly.

"Shut it little girl…" he replied trailing off as Neketo sent three shuriken into him. Blood leaked for a second before he disbursed into water.

"Water Clone," whispered Kakashi trying his hardest to find the enemy in the ever thickening mist.

"Ha little girl," his voice mocked from behind Neketo. His sword slicing through her.

"Neketo!" cried Hinata, Sakura, Kurenai, Kakashi, Kiba and even Sasuke in panic before she collapsed into water to everybody's shock.

"That the best you got," she mocked slicing her sword across Zabuza's back. Though not very deeply.

"Aug!" he moaned in pain as he leapt forward out of her path for another strike, spinning to face her, barely seeing her face through the mist. "Another copycat!" he yelled pissed off.

"Neketo-chan are you okay," asked Hinata worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied looking at her best friend as she replied.

Hinata's byakugan eyes widened slightly, edging nearer to Neketo she whispered. "Your sharingan is at level two. You have two tomoe."

Neketo grinned her foxy grin. "Thanks for the heads up. I thought something seemed different."

"You lot leave this to me. I'll take care of Zabuza you protect the bridge builder," said Kakashi slightly confused as to how Neketo knows the Water Clone technique. Stepping forward Kakashi raised his forehead protector revealing his sharingan eye with three tomoe.

"You think you will stand a chance, Kakashi?" asked Zabuza laughing as the others fell back to protect the target.

"Don't worry old man. No one will get past us," declared Kiba arrogantly.

Neketo giggled. "Sure no nut case with a giant sword will beat us," she agreed as she stood in between the fight and the others, sword in hand next to Hinata who also held her sword. Neketo's sharingan watching glad the others are behind as to not see.

Kakashi pulled out two kunai as Zabuza charged. Neketo watched as metal clashed against metal as they fought hard. Zabuza grinned as he faded from sight in the mist reappearing behind the group ready to slice open the bridge builder when three Neketo's landed on him, punching and kicking him away, stopping him. Sasuke took his chance, pulling out two shuriken, throwing them they embedded into the enemy ninja as he splashed into water. Neketo's three Shadow Clones taking a place on guard.

"Little brats!" Zabuza's voice echoed through the mist. Kakashi suddenly preformed some hand signs creating a wind that cleared the mist, revealing Zabuza standing out on a nearby lake they never noticed before because of the covering mist. It was now becoming more difficult for Neketo to keep her Sharingan hidden. However still wanted to copy cool mist-nin techniques so refused to deactivate it.

Zabuza frowned in frustration. Those genin were making a mockery of him and he had never thought he would have two jounin to deal with even though the demon brothers told him. He just thought they were lying cowards.

He flashed through hand seals; a huge dragon of water rose up, shooting towards Kakashi. However. Kakashi was way ahead of him copying his attack and the two dragons of water collided.

"Awesome. I'm going to enjoy using that one," commented Neketo happily.

"What do you mean!" demanded Sasuke. "You won't know how."

Neketo gulped. "Err, nothing. Me and Hinata-chan will be back in a minuet," she replied not turning to him. Kurenai gave her an amused look knowing why she won't turn round. She probably did not want to admit she's related to him.

Neketo and Hinata flashed through some hand seals but nothing seemed to happen.

"I though you were going somewhere?" asked Sakura confusedly.

Both Hinata and Neketo turned around. The blonde haired girls blue eyes looking at her while Hinata's white did too. "We are. Right now we're confronting those demon brothers that ran away from us last time," Hinata informed them smirking.

"You're clones?" asked Shino nonchalant.

"Yup," agreed the blue-eyed girl happily.

 **0oo00oo0**

Hinata and Neketo ran fast through the trees opposite where the demon brothers ran, throwing kunai and jutsu at each other, every move the brothers used Neketo remembered. Soon they left the trees landing in a clearing in the woods facing off.

"Two pretty little girls think they'll beat us," one of the brothers scoffed.

"We don't think anything of the sort," replied Hinata smugly. "We know we'll beat you."

The two brothers scoffed at the idea. "Not likely."

"You're going down because we're too awesome," grinned Neketo as if that is reason enough to fear them.

The two brothers growled launching their chains. The two girls intercepted with their swords. The chains wrapping round.

"Its over," said Hinata and Neketo from behind, moving fast they ran one through each with their swords the blades sticking out of their chests. The two brothers looked down in shock as Hinata and Neketo's clone's poofed out of existence. The brothers slid off the swords to the ground, dead.

"Oh my god," whispered Neketo as she watched the blood drip clean off her blade. "We just killed them."

"W-what d-do we d-do now?" asked Hinata scared.

"I-I don't know," she replied shakily. "Send their bodies back to our village?"

Hinata nodded. "I think they have a-a bounty."

Neketo nodded as they both sheaved their swords. They both flashed through hand seals. "Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" Two clones of each appeared in a puff of smoke. "You four take these two back to the Hokage before dispelling," continued Neketo. The four clones nodded and picked up the dead ninja. "And be careful." The clones nodded again and shot off into the trees.

"Let's get back to the others," said Hinata taking a deep breath.

Neketo nodded and the two jumped into the trees heading back towards the others, stopping at the edge of the path in the trees watching as a Zabuza held Kakashi in some kind of water prison and Kurenai was fighting another while a third was fighting the other genin and their clones kept the bridge builder safe and out of the way.

"I'll set ero-Kakashi free you help Kurenai-sensei?" suggested Neketo.

Hinata nodded taking Neketo's hand squeezing it lightly. "Be careful okay."

Neketo nodded squeezing Hinata's hand back. "You be careful too." They both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata flew from the trees at the Zabuza clone slicing at him colliding her blade hard with his. Kurenai took her chance sneaking behind the clone stabbing it with her kunai from behind where it splashed water over them.

Neketo stood out on the water near the real Zabuza flipping through hand seals, a huge dragon of water rose up heading for the enemy nin. Zabuza saw it coming and barely dodged releasing Kakashi to the ground.

Neketo rushed forward on the water, flashing through more hand seals she created a fireball that she blew from her mouth having copied it from Sasuke it hit its mark enraging the man.

Kakashi looked at her in shock as he saw her level-two sharingan eyes. The blonde haired ninja girl breathing harshly pulled her sword from her back standing near the bank readied herself for the counter. Zabuza growled as he charged the annoying copycat girl, swinging his cleaver sword. Neketo smirked as she disappeared into a splash of water. The real Neketo came flying down from the sky spinning and kicking him in the back of the head where he smashed face down into the water before she landed on the shore.

"Ero-Kakashi he's all yours," she called as she ran towards the other clone. Kakashi shook himself out of his shock facing Zabuza as he climbed up out of the water to stand on the surface his face contorted in rage.

Neketo just reached the Zabuza water clone when Sasuke burst it. "Oww," she moaned. "I wanted to do that," she pouted. The others just looked at her with wide eyes in shock, surprise and amazement. "What?" she asked confusedly. "Why are you staring at me funny? I don't have something on my face do I?"

Sasuke stared in shock and horror. He could barely believe it. How could Neketo have the sharingan? He cringed slightly at the knowledge he is related to her. It is so not fair. He was supposed to be the family genius. Well at least he thought he was.

"I believe we're all shocked that you have the sharingan," said Shino nonchalant.

"Oh," was all she could say, blushing that she forgot she had it activated. Turning from them rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Looking at Kakashi as he fought Zabuza she giggled as Kakashi seemed to be copying Zabuza before he even made his move appearing to see into the future. "Well, err; never mind that. I'm busy learning mist jutsu."

Everyone face faulted. "Idiot. I can't believe we're retaliated," moaned Sasuke.

"Your just jealous I'm awesome and have my sharingan while your not and don't," she bragged happily.

Neketo could feel Sasuke scowling behind her while Hinata giggled and Sakura was trying not to.

"Chidori!" shouted Kakashi. Zabuza was held down by some dog summons. Kakashi's right fist was a glow with sparks of blue lightning, crushing it into Zabuza's shoulder knocking him to the ground with a thump, landing on his front as he span, out cold.

Suddenly three senbon needles flew from the trees embedding into Zabuza's neck and a young boy or girl walked out wearing white silk robes and a hunter-nin mask covering his or her face.

"Thank you for taking care of Zabuza for me," the hunter said with a feminine voice bowing. "I don't think I could have stopped him myself. What happened to the two ninja with him?" she/he asked looking around as he/she picked Zabuza up onto his/her shoulder.

"We didn't see them," lied Hinata as she and Neketo stepped forward drawing their blades. "And drop him," she continued her byakugan pumping her veins around her eyes more prominent. "He's ours, and from what I see he's not dead just looks it." At that proclamation the others got into fighting stances. The hunter-nin gulped and a poof of smoke he/she disappeared.

They slowly dropped their guard. "Bloody bitch," growled Neketo as Kakashi collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"So what really happened to the demon brothers?" asked Sakura interestedly.

Hinata and Neketo shrugged. "Killed them," they replied mater of factually.

0oo00oo0

Neketo and Hinata were enjoying the day. They had arrived at the bridge builders' village the day before. They were out into the woods near the small town relaxing in a tree while Kurenai was teaching the other genin tree walking without hands since Kakashi is still sleeping the battle off from yesterday. Hinata and Neketo were snuggled in each other's arms giggling at Sasuke and Kiba's lame attempts to get to the top of their trees opposite. Shino and Sakura were watching from the tops of trees where they already achieved success.

"Who do you think will get to the top first? Sasuke or Kiba?" asked Hinata.

"I dunno. They're both really rubbish. So it could be either or neither," replied Neketo with a cheeky grin.

Hinata nodded giggling. "Do you want to spar?" she asked. "I feel like we're being lazy."

"You are being lazy," interrupted Sakura as she dropped onto the branch next to theirs.

"We're not lazy," replied Neketo defensively.

"Yes you are. You're sitting here like a married couple relaxing," said Sakura grinning as she watched them blushing.

"Come on Hinata lets spar then we won't get called lazy," defended Neketo.

Hinata nodded in agreement as they stood, helping each other up. "Okay but you won't beat me."

Neketo grinned excitedly at the challenge. "Yes I will, Hinata-chan."

Sakura was forgotten as the two eagerly began. Neketo swung a punch and Hinata dodged flipping backwards kicking at Neketo. She blocked and pushed off her foot, both falling controlled to the ground. Neketo activated the sharingan and Hinata activated her byakugan. "Are you looking through my clothes," the blonde girl teased. "Do I have to thread led through my clothes now?"

Hinata blushed brightly while shaking her head. "N-no. I'm not," she defended herself though her byakugan loosened slightly and she blushed even brighter as she briefly saw her friends' small breasts. Tightening her bloodline instantly to see her chakra coils again.

Neketo smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke reappearing behind the distracted Hinata, pinching her bum giggling insanely. Hinata 'eeped' jumping forward turning around. "I believe you," she said though she thought she might have accidentally looked when she mentioned it not that she minds her best friend seeing her.

She then launched forward with a kick and Hinata forgetting her embarrassment blocked with a kick of her own. The two kicks making a small shock-wave with the sound before they pushed away from each other landing lightly.

Hinata flashed through hand seals breathing out two fireballs. Neketo copied this action the four fireballs hit each other exploding between the two best friends, before the flames and smoke even cleared the two shot into it smashing into each other with punches, kicks, blocks and dodges at speeds those watching were amazed with. Sasuke and Kiba had even stopped trying to walk up their trees as the fight caught their attention.

Neketo and Hinata's kick hit above their heads showing their flexibility, pushing against each other they pushed back throwing each other about ten feet away from each other, landing smoothly in a low stance.

"Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" called Hinata flashing through the hand seals creating two copies.

Neketo grinned flashing through her own hand seals. "Water Clone no Jutsu!" she called creating two water clones from the moisture in the ground and air.

The three Hinata's pulled out their swords and the three Neketo's copying this action. "I'm still going to win, Neketo-chan," gloated the Hinata's winking at her friend.

"Oh. So you believe, but we shall be victorious today," the three Neketo's replied together blowing the Hinata's a kiss with a wink. They then grinned at each other and charged, swords clashing at speed. Fire jutsu blazing here and there, they fought hard. In fact, it looked like a mini war, a war they enjoyed.

Sakura had left her tree and was walking cautiously over to Kurenai where she was watching the ninja battle with the gob smacked boys. "Kurenai-sensei," she said not letting her eyes wonder from the fight encase a stray jutsu ended up her way and she needed to move. "Were they just flirting with each other?"

Kurenai glimpsed her pink haired student briefly and saw a pink tinge to her cheeks, shrugging she replied. "I-I think so. Though they might have just been messing around. They are very close."

Sakura nodded dumbly. "Where do I learn to fight like that?" she asked hoping to learn their secret.

Kurenai laughed. "You work really hard even when you have time off or you're not with your jounin-sensei. See right now they could be slaking off like you but instead they choose to do some other training since they can already do this. They can even walk on water." Sakura just nodded again, silently promising herself to train harder.

One of Neketo's clones splashed into water over one of Hinata's Shadow clones that Neketo destroyed in a puff of smoke while it was drenched. The four continued their fight.

Soon the last two clones were gone. The two girls continued slashing blades, clashing with the sound of metal on metal.

Kurenai looked away from the fight at Sasuke and Kiba almost laughing that their mouths were handing open. "You two should continue your tree climbing," she informed them grinning. "Otherwise you'll fall even further behind the girls."

The two boys looked at the sensei then back to the fighting girls, then the trees, then the girls again, gulping they ran up their trees falling after a few feet onto their butts. Sakura and Kurenai laughed as they got up again and continued to try up the trees.

"Kurenai-sensei, can you train me in something?" asked Sakura hopefully. "I don't want to just watch everyone else training."

Kurenai's red eyes stared at the pink haired girl for a moment before smiling brightly. "Well let's begin."


	82. Hidden Element Kunoichi (Naruto)

_Neketo Uzumaki was bullied & moved through the shadows of Konoha to keep herself safe, hidden. Then she passes the genin exam where even with 2 sensei she doesn't get fair treatment. However, with her team mates Hinata Hyuuga and Suzuki Uchiha she'll become something else with them by her side they'll leave the leaf and bring all to their knees! Yuri! Dark Heroines! Femme!Naruto!_

 _Naruto - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,379 - Reviews: 29 - Updated: 6/6/2013 - Published: 6/6/2013 - [Hinata H., Naruko U., Sakura, OC]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Neketo Uzumaki, fatty fat fatty, that's what they call her at the Ninja Academy. Though, honestly; she couldn't give a dam what those morons say about her, even when they say she smells bad, or complain around her greasy long blonde hair, or when she comes to class covered in mud, which is all the time. Her face thickly covered in dirt, and though they complain and are horrible about it she doesn't care.

She wears a bulky orange jumpsuit that is fluffy and thick, making her sweat a lot, and though she's the largest kid in the class no one can ever touch her. If she doesn't want to be touched or initiated in some jerk teachers beat up the smelly fatty game she can disappear like she blows away with the wind in the moment they blink; its became a useful trick she taught herself just to survive.

There is no way she wants to let one of her jerk classmates beat her up again if she can help it. Seriously, and with that bitch Suzuki Uchiha and her jerk cousin eager to beat her or anyone else up to prove their strength, well not again! It's hard to dodge just enough that they don't ruin her secret while at the same time 'beat' her up.

She was quite tired as it's a hot day, listening to Iruka-sensei go on and on about being good genin. She had just gotten lucky defeating that jerk Mizuki, learning that shadow trick thing and kicking his ass for betraying the village, though even she had thought about grabbing the scroll and fleeing with it afterwards.

Mizuki had been the reason she hadn't passed the first time, and after that bother, learning she has a demon sealed inside her; she trounced him with her new trick. Then Iruka, taking pity on her and having seen her beat the other chuunin probably saw no way around letting her go on anyway.

Neketo has her leaf forehead protector on around her forehead, and she felt like crap when her classmates tried to shoo the fatty back out of the class because she doesn't belong, no matter that she had her headband.

Most of the class are thirteen while she's fourteen having failed before because the teachers had made sure she had. And now she knows about the demon she has even more reason to hate the stupid villagers and wish to hurt them.

"OK then," Iruka said gaining their full attention. "Teams..." he said going off and assigning teams. However, she zoned out until something caught her attention. "So now teams seven and eight are going to be a little different because of both Uchiha," he said smiling. "OK, Team eight, your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi and shall be Hinata Hyuuga, Suzuki Uchiha, and Neketo Uzumaki...!" he trailed off with less pride than the other two.

"WHAT!" Suzuki yelled angry from up from. "The quiet weakling and the fatty...! Why do I have to have them losers on my team...?!" she demanded enraged and disgusted.

Neketo looked over the usually pale girl with her pretty red face, short ruffled black hair and piercing black eyes wearing cream coloured short shorts, a blue tee shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and standard blue ninja sandals.

"Now, Uchiha-sama, calm down," he said, smiling reassuringly. "I know how you must feel, but they are the only two you can have, since you're near top of the class one of the last in the class and an average student!" he said like saying this wasn't showing his petty crap teacher-ness! Neketo saw how much he had upset Hinata with his remarks as she was next to her wearing a baggy beige coat, blue ninja sandals and black bicycle shorts.

"Now as I was saying," he continued, glaring at Neketo like it was her fault. "Team Seven, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake, and will be Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno!" he paused for the annoying disgrace, Sakura to whoop for joy and gloat to the blonde girl next to her having Sasuke on her team. "Now, because Kakashi has quite the knowledge of the Uchiha for the most part both teams seven and eight shall be training together!"

He then just left them alone where team by team they were picked up by their sensei before a woman with black hair and red eyes entered dragging some guy in who wore a mask over his mouth and one eye covered by his forehead protector.

"OK, Teams Seven and Eight," she said gesturing for them to follow. She led them, still with this Kakashi loser to the roof. "Right, teams, I think perhaps we should have some introductions. I'm Kurenai Yuhi, newly jonin, I don't like perverts and I don't like stupid people..."

Suzuki snorted, interrupting. "Well, you have both Hinata and fatty on your team; so I guess I'll just have to take up the slack."

"You know what, bitch!" Neketo suddenly snapped having somehow snuck up on her, in her face. "If you have a problem, bring it to me, but leave Hinata the fuck alone. She's already screwed up enough with lack of confidence without you adding to it you self-centred little whore!"

"Yeah, bitch, I've always wanted to let loose on you!" she hissed out in return, not backing down. "I hear the adults, demon!"

"OK, then right here, right now!" she said moving back, the others moved to, curious, even the teachers weren't stopping but looked interested.

"Like a fat weakling like you could beat me!" she said laughing when she paused as Neketo undid her top and pulled off a huge and heavy layer showing her slender body beneath with form hugging black top and flawless skin, and chest fuller than hers. She dropped the top to the floor and it hit with a loud thud, marking some light cracks.

She smirked amused as she pulled off heavy trousers, dumping them down next to her top, barefoot having not been allowed to get ninja sandals anywhere and they're hard to steal from the ninja shops so didn't bother. She wore some tight black bicycle shorts tight to her slender and lean body, and with a click of her fingers, though still dirty the henge making her face look chubby ended, making her more slender.

Neketo cracked her knuckles. "Alright bitch, time to teach you not to mess with me...!"

"W-what the fuck...!" Suzuki demanded, stepping back as Neketo's bright blue eyes glared at her. "It doesn't matter; you're still ugly and stink!"

"You know what!" Neketo said after a moment of squaring off looking to the teachers and back. "I'm not going to play this game with you where we fight, you win, that's it, or where we fight, and I win and get into trouble for beating up a fucking Uchiha. I'll do you a favour now because I know none of you filthy ungrateful pieces of shit don't want me here...!"

She pulled off her headband and tossed it to the floor at the surprised teacher's feet. "I'm out of here!" she said and just launched up onto her hands on the side of the roof and flipped down, landing down in the yard, cracking the concrete as she landed.

"What the hell, can she even do that?!" Suzuki asked feeling an odd squirming in her stomach but quickly squishing it down. However, Hinata felt terrible, and didn't want to carry on without Neketo as she always protected her, but she would be too scared to just give in.

Kurenai sighed and nodded her head. "We hadn't told you but technically you're not genin yet, you still have one final test. Though, I'm sure now the weakest link is gone you'll do so much better."

Neketo felt sick the next morning after what she had done after she had showered and got clean for once in a long time, doing her long blonde hair up in long pigtails with thin orange ribbons.

She had waited so long, but what does she care now. She had thought it would be different once she graduated, but it wasn't. This is why she finally took off that awful suit, so now has no reason to wear it any more since loud mouth Sakura will have spread the news.

Pulling on her thin armoured orange panties and bra she pulled on her short black lightly rippled skirt with angle cut and thin orange belt with red swirling buckle with twin black toggle ties hanging down a little. Then she pulled on her sleeveless black shirt with collar, only with buttons half way down below her accentuated breasts, open and short enough at the bottom to show her small tummy and navel.

Then tying on her cute thin orange tie it hangs just to her waistline, and then putting on her black sleeves holding on half way up her biceps, going down, wide around her wrists. Then long black soaks half way up her thighs, and last some cute black half boots with orange moving around the edges of the soles and straps.

She looked at herself in the cracked mirror in her tiny room covered in markings and seals, making the inside almost hum. She has books and scrolls that she had stolen all over the place, but when you have to defend yourself as much as she does, stealing becomes a must. She's gotten so good she can pick a ninjas pocket without him or her noticing her, let alone the theft.

It had gotten to a point where other than the Academy she has just done what she has to do to survive. Now though, all she has is survival, nothing more. If she leaves the village she'll have nothing but survival as they will never let her go; she'll have to get stronger and kill all her hunters. If she stays, well, she doesn't know, but without the forehead protector and what it represents to protect her she doesn't know, even then she doubts many will care.

Neketo sighed as she stroked the tie. It had been a present for her last birthday from Hinata. She had 'secretly' left it for her, and at first she had been suspicious as she watched but after she realised it was just a kind gesture from a kind and sweet girl. She had been more protective of Hinata since then.

She had just finished sorting her hair and rinsing her mouth with mouthwash and spitting when she heard a loud banging on her door. She sighed as she spat out into the sink and grabbed a few food bars. The only thing she can get cheap, and other than chocolate she can't keep anything for long anyway because she doesn't have a fridge, or kitchen for that matter.

When she does steal some meat and vegetables she takes them far away into the woods to cook over an open fire. She groaned as whoever it is banged again, louder this time. She might have thought it was a possible attacker if they tried breaking the door down, which would be bad for their continued life.

Sighing, curious about who could possibly be visiting and not attacking she was quick to hide all of her standard gear on her without any being noticeable. If her 'guest' thinks whatever it is is important they'll wait for her to answer the door.

She finally walked over as the banging got louder, looking through the peep-hole she was surprised to see that bitch Uchiha outside, angry while Hinata stood with her looking nervous. She wrenched the door open, angry with the stupid Uchiha.

"What the hell do you want, bitch?!" she demanded, angry and annoyed at being disturbed from her morning routine while she was still considering the points of staying or leaving.

Suzuki paused as she was about to yell something having to double take as she got a good look at the annoyed blonde. "The Hokage told me to give you this back and that I should give you another chance!" she said, annoyed with the blonde as she offered up the forehead protector.

Neketo eyed her suspiciously. "No, you just found out that genin are teams of three and without me you and Hinata go back to the Academy!" she said, amused as Suzuki grit her teeth, annoyed. "So, I want an apology and then, I might, might think about it!"

"OK, sorry!" she spat out as if that was the hardest thing she had ever done.

"Don't be silly, that wasn't an apology, and thinking about it, you own Hinata one too!" she replied with a smug smirk as Suzuki looked like she would rather die.

"NEVER!" she roared out angrily.

"Then do what unjust shits like you do best and pay us off!" she replied, amused as she closed her door, carrying everything that she'll ever need anyway, and with the seals the whole building would blow up before letting someone steal from her, or touch her stuff.

"O-OK, like what?" she demanded looking like she felt better.

Neketo grinned brightly as she took her forehead protector somehow now being on orange material but Suzuki didn't want to seem stupid for asking how she did it as she tied it around her forehead with her lush blonde hair fringing over it, near completely hiding it.

"You will owe both Hinata and I a favour on honour of house and clan!" she replied shrugging as the brunette grimaced. "And I mean anything, and saving lives don't count as that's the thing teammates do!"

"OK, deal," she said shaking both girls hands, Hinata being too surprised to say anything against it even if she weren't so shy, but she couldn't stop staring at how beautiful Neketo really is. It seemed so shallow, and though she always like Neketo with how much she never gave up, but now she wondered whether this is that naughty attraction thing the teachers talked about.

"Well let's go then, we have this stupid test thing with Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei!" she said leading them out of the apartment block if you can call a shithole like it anything but a dump or worse.

Suzuki was getting nervous as they walked together towards the training ground they're supposed to meet the others. The people around them were looking to them, angry or perversely in some of the men.

"Look, it's the demon!"

"I told you she wasn't really fat!"

"Who's ever heard of a fat demon anyway...?!"

Neketo didn't really react much. "This is why I wore the suit!" she said mildly amused as three large men stood in their way and they stopped as the other angry and sadistic villagers surrounded them to watch. "Your brother, ironically... Itachi saved me from being gang raped when I was four years old. I had been dumped out of the orphanage, and he was my only protector that ever did their job. He slaughtered them all."

Suzuki grimaced as she looked around at all these people before her eyes narrowed. "Why don't you fools get lost, do you know who I am?!" she demanded heatedly.

"We don't give a crap, any friends of that thing don't have any name!" one of the men said before he screamed, high pitched as Neketo was next to him, grabbing his crutch; she squeezed with all the chakra enhanced strength she could; his nuts cracking and bursting.

He bent over in a second, with a silent scream where Neketo head butted him, breaking his nose in a spray of blood all the while grinning maliciously. Then she continued, grabbing his face and shattering his head on the concrete where he wasn't getting up, ever.

The man nearest went to grab her but fell through an illusion as it faded away. Then she came down out of nowhere landing on his back as he fell she slid a large hunting knife into his back, killing him. She stood, standing on top of the man she killed, nonchalant; her blue eyes like ice; her grin vicious and terrifying.

"Attacking Konoha ninja is an offence that calls for immediate death!" she spoke like ice drifting from her lips, and the civilians all moved back as the knife flew and stabbed through the last man's throat. "Itashi Uchiha told me all those years ago, once I become a ninja, kill without mercy because they won't hesitate to do the same, whether civilians or ninja; whether ally or foe, an enemy is an enemy!

"Boo!" she hissed the last and they all screamed demon this, demon that and fled faster than the other two girls thought they could for civilians! Then she just collected her knife but it soon disappeared as she stood up straight.

"Oh crap," Suzuki muttered, wide eyed and kind of glad she didn't fight her yesterday. "I didn't know you can actually fight, and you fight dirty, straight in for the kill! Then you didn't even get a speck of blood on you," she added the last shaking her head.

"I've killed morons before," she said turning away coolly. "When all you have is survival, you learn that other peoples' lives are not as important as your own. Let's just hurry up, someone will clean up this mess," she finished leading the way.

Hinata followed feeling queasy she looked to Suzuki who for once didn't look all that superior. "I guess our problems aren't all that bad," she said timidly, quiet, not finding her usual stutter, and she wasn't sure after this eye opener that she would ever again.

For once Suzuki couldn't find a horrible retort and felt that her problems weren't anywhere near that bad. "Aren't you concerned they'll retaliate?" she couldn't help but asked.

Neketo looked over her shoulder, grinning. "I would be more worried if they didn't. They'll stop eventually, the more they realise they're charging to their deaths. If they want a demon, I'll be their fucking demon and slaughter them until they realise you don't poke a sleeping monster or it'll bite!"

"Yeah, I guess you're not so useless, huh?" Suzuki asked rhetorically while Neketo looked away.

"No," she agreed anyway. "Now it's your turn to prove your worth! Whatever stupid test we're given, we fight together; win fast, no questioning it. That means you too, Hinata. I know you well enough that you hold back, letting fear and kindness rule. You must separate the beast inside from the human, and let the beast destroy while the human cares."

"I'll, I'll try my best Neketo-chan," she answered from behind.

Neketo looked back, surprised as she had never had a kind suffix used against her name before. Though, she had never really heard Hinata talk much; so she smiled at her.

"I know you will Hinata-chan," she replied, smiling; her smile capable of lighting the universe in Hinata's opinion.

"Somebody has a mental disorder," Suzuki muttered but nobody answered her for a moment.

Neketo snorted and looked back at her, amused. "I think all ninja have their insanity!" she answered giggling.


	83. Unoblivious (HP)

**_Series of short one-shots crackfics where Harry questions the wizarding world, his friends, teachers, and 'mentors', & the bad going on around him._**

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Toaru Majutsu no Index/_ _とある魔術の禁書目録_ _\- Rated: M - English - Humour/Parody - Chapters: 13 - Words: 16,102 - Reviews: 67 - Updated: 2/3/2014 - Published: 10/9/2013 - [Harry P., OC, Kuroko S., Mikoto M.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

"So… I'm a wizard…?" the boy asked the large man, blinking owlishly.

"Yep, an' a migh'y good en I'd wager!" he boomed out loudly.

"And my parents were a witch and wizard too?" he asked, brightening in the knowledge that his parents loved him.

The giant of a man nodded his head.

The boy frowned. "Then you took me to… 'them'?" he asked gesturing to his cowering 'relatives'.

"I sure did!" he agreed eagerly.

"Then you gave me to some old guy?"

"Great wizard tha' man, great wizard!" he said, nodding again.

The boy rose an eyebrow. "So then this old man left me on, their," he nodded at his relatives. "Doorstep in the cold morning of November first after I was blasted in the face by the most deadly cursed ever created and survive?"

"Yep, tha' about covers it," he agreed. "I'm glad you understan'," he said with a bright grin.

"So, let me get this straight," the boy said, and the giant nodded for him to continue, eager. "You kidnapped me after my mother and father had just been murdered. Then you give me away to some old man who then dumped me on a doorstep in winter, in the dead of night while I was just fifteen months old where I could have died of hypothermia, or wandered off if I woke up, got hit by a car or kidnapped. Then leaving me with magic hating racists who would love for me to die horribly because of what I am. That's not mentioning nobody bothered to take me to see a doctor?"

"W-well umm…" the large man spluttered out as he looked at the eleven year old boy, no longer smiling. "He said it's all for the Greater Good. That you'll be 'appy with ya family. He says ya safe 'ere."

"Yeah, I was so safe and happy!" he said sarcastically. "I'm out! Why would I want to go to this 'school' that is run by some whacko old man who hired you to kidnap me and then dump me on the doorstep of racist strangers! Good evening sir, but you can leave now!"

He turned away and left the room and the flabbergasted giant.

 **0oo00oo0**

"So… OK, I think I understand!" the young boy of just eleven that day said with a great big nod and a humongous smile aimed at the giant of a man.

"See… ya a wizard, 'Arry!"

"Harry!" he corrected.

"Right, 'Arry!" he agreed smiling.

"Harry!" the boy again corrected with that megawatt grin still in place as he strained to look up. "Did you know you have crumbs in your beard?" he asked, smile never leaving as the giant man brushed his face looking embarrassed.

"Righ', shall we go then 'Arry?"

"Its right, and Harry!" the boy corrected again, which seemed to make the large man uncomfortable. "Shall we go then Mr. Hagrid?" he asked eagerly.

"Just 'Agrid is fine 'Arry!"

"Oh, OK Agrid!" he readily agreed, which made the large man's eye twitch.

However, Agrid smiled after a moment and opened the door out into the bright sun of number four Privet Drive. He led the boy out, leaving the boys terribly terrified relatives behind. He didn't seem to mind, and they seemed more than eager for them to leave.

"So, Agrid. How are we going to get to this… 'magical' world?" he asked eagerly.

"By train o' course," he responded as if that should have been obvious. "But firs', we gotta ge' ta the station, so… I got some of ya muggle money!"

"I see. So that's what you call us, huh?" the boy asked, eager for some more information as the giant man wasn't very well informed himself, so he has to take what he can get.

"Yep, t'ats right, 'Arry!"

"And we're going to get to the Diagon Alley by train?"

"O' course we are!" he agreed.

Harry nodded his head in thought. "So the Diagon Alley must be somewhere in the UK!" he mused to himself thoughtfully.

However, Hagrid was getting confused so just nodded along anyway and answered. "Its in London!" he admitted as they finally made it to the local train station where the large man had trouble sorting out the 'muggle' money to pay for their tickets, so Harry had to help him with it, and keeping the change.

They managed to catch the next train where Harry noticed something surprising.

"Despite his non-human size and status the people are only giving him curious glances. I wonder why?" he mumbled in thought and Hagrid pretended he wasn't listening to the child's nonsensical ramblings.

However, after some more questions, some half-arsed answers, and Harry trying, but failing to teach the man the correct way to say his name they arrived at the correct train station and departed.

"Righ' this way 'Arry!" the large man said after a while of jogging to keep up with him pointing at this filthy looking pub.

"I see," he replied, looking it over in awe and comprehension. "So its hidden with some kind of illusion to look like a dirty old pub into a cesspool of a bar none of these 'muggles' would ever want to be seen dead in, let alone buying a drink here. That's very clever of you Agrid!" he said, patting the man's arm in praise.

"Umm… well, 'Arry, I didn't do it me self!" he replied chuckling at the praise.

Harry shrugged, smiling up at him. "That's OK Agrid. I'm sure you make a better bodyguard anyway!"

"Well, le's go in shall we?" he asked, but just barged the door open proudly into the bar, and Harry couldn't help but grimace as he looked around.

"This place stinks, but then I guess this must be where you bring your garbage so that the 'muggles' can take it away for you without being the wiser!"

"Hagrid!"

An old man who had a stoop to his steps, and a huge hump on his back greeted Agrid. He was covered in filth, stinking of poop, wearing a black with filth-covered apron. Harry grimaced. The man didn't look like he was wearing any trousers, and he certainly wasn't wearing a top, GROSS!

"Tom!" the giant man greeted with a handshake.

"Came for a drink…?" he went to asked when he saw the small raven-haired boy moving back from him. "Hello there boy, its alright… what's that cream coloured thing you got there pointed at me. Is that a toy? Hagrid, who's the kid and what's weird clothes he's wearing, grey, red and black, elasticated clothes, muggle-born eh, new muggle fashion? And a badge…?"

"I-I am a-a Star Force officer, sir!" he retorted shakily holding his phaser pointed at the scary man. "I-I demand that you take me to your Starship Diagon Alley right now and to your Captain!" he squeaked out, worried while more people had gathered, confused. "I should warn you. My phaser is set to…" he gulped. "I-I am Commander Harry Potter of the USS Warship Prometheus!"

"Harry Potter, bless my stars!" the filthy man said in joy beyond joy, the other people spreading the word.

More weirdos, wearing robes looking gleeful as the filthy bartender went to grab him, soon surrounded him. However, Harry was panicking in fear, his phaser shaking and he pressed the button on top. It lit up as it normally would, with a red glow, but this time he was so terrified a golden beam shot out, missing the surprised bartender and hitting this pale man with red turban on his head, vaporising him.

All eyes widened as a ghostly red Spector was left in the man's place screaming in rage. "I'll get you next time for this Potter!" it hissed like a snake-man and flew off through the wall while Harry was speechless.

The bars patrons suddenly cheered in joy as they tried to mob him. "Let's hear it for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Vaporises!"

Harry could only scream, but no matter how many times he pressed the button on his phaser, it wouldn't vaporise any more of them.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Harry… umm… what are you doing?" she asked her boyfriend, confused.

He smiled at her. "So, what is it Ginny? We've been going out for a while now, and… well, do we even get along real well?" he asked her, surprising her.

"Well, I think so," she replied before startling. "I-I mean yes we do. Of course we do Harry. I'll be here every way I can to help and support you!" she readily agreed, nodding her head.

He frowned, confused. "B-but I don't understand. I've just, well, just got this sudden urge to believe that you've been spiking me with love potion and realise that I'm in love with Hermione Granger instead!"

She just looked to him oddly. "No… I've not been spiking you, look at me, why the hell would I need to. I'm hot!"

Harry nodded in agreement, conceding her point as she gave him a little spin, her skirt drifting up enough to give him a very quick flash of her cute white underwear. "Umm… well, yeah, I get the point. B-but I feel like you've been ordered to spy on me or something by someone, and keep me in the light as well!"

"Oh, that… I have… odd really," she agreed, smiling at him while he went buggy eyed. "Yeah, I know. They pay me too, but I don't tell them anything really. Its like being paid to do something fun, like swimming, or watching a really funny prank, and then…" she shrugged, amused.

"So… you're being paid to date me, but you want to anyway?" he asked, confounded by this news. "Then why am I always paying for everything?"

"I'm not really supposed to tell you," she replied. "But I promised that if you asked, I would tell you everything. They're pretty jerk-ish you know, the things they recommend. Not that I don't want to, but seriously, this is my virginity they're talking about, and they're so embarrassing. I'll lose it to you when I'm good and ready. I'm only fifteen-!"

"I have an evil Dark Army of douches after my neck! I might not live that long!" Harry quickly blurted out, shocking her.

"I-I hadn't thought about that," she said worried for him. "OK, I guess. It is you, you're cute, my hero, and nice, and… well, OK!" she readily agreed. "Just… just be gentle OK… for our first time!"

"Sweet!" he said while they both blushed and held hands.

"What about me?"

They were surprised as a whole gaggle of girls spoke at once, behind them, giving Harry this look. He gulped as it looked to be every girl at school, Slytherins included, and Hermione right in the lead giving him a wink as she waved a suspiciously love coloured vile full of potion at him.

Ginny nodded her head. "OK, I'll share just this once, just because he might die in the war!" she said smiling. "I get to choose orders and I'm his girlfriend so I'm going first…!"

 **Special Report from the Daily Prophet!**

 _It is with great sadness today in this newspaper that I report the death of Harry James Potter, our saviour, the Boy-Who-Lived…_

"It's how we would all want to go!" the dark haired man said with proud tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Harry!" another dark haired man exclaimed.

"Thanks dad!" he replied from his observation cloud in heaven, reading the Daily Prophet paper over the shoulder of some crying witch on Earth.

"Sirius, James, cut it out!"

"But Lily!" her deceased husband said playfully but stopped at her glare as they continued reading passed the reports of Harry's death.

 _On a more positive note. The Boy-Who-Lived rid us of Voldemort because of the connection through his scar with more loving than the Dark Lord could stomach, dying a seventy-year-old virgin of hypertension and stress, which led to his heart attack and stroke..._

 _We thank you Harry Potter, we all pray that you finally get the peace you deserve. You are an inspiration to young men everywhere._

 _On an unrelated topic, for some unknown reasons, depression in all of the girls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have resulted in unprecedented numbers of girls having committed suicide…_

"Ginny, was that…?"

Ginny just kissed him smiling into his lips.

"Don't forget us Harry!" the other girls cried out happily, as they were piled up on the small cloud behind them.

"I don't mind sharing!" Ginny mumbled back into his kiss.

Harry just hopes the afterlife has an afterlife.

 **0oo00oo0**

"So… I have to compete Professor?" he asked nervously as the 'other' champions looked at him in some degree of loathing, and the teachers' suspicion.

However, the old man, nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so, Harry m'boy. Your name came out of the goblet. It is tad amount to a magical binding contract!"

"A contract? I see," he replied thoughtfully while that weird Barty Crouch dude nodded along in agreement. "So… this must be a legal matter, so… yes I know!" he said, brightening and startling everyone by his change in mood. "This must be some kind of legal matter. Do not worry Professor Dumbledore. I know what to do!" he said happily.

"You do?" several of the rooms occupants blurted out, the Professor included.

"Of course," he agreed, rolling his eyes as if it should be obvious. "I'll have to call the fraud division of the aurors office and report this right away. I bet they'll bring in loads of crack teams of C.S.I and the con artist will be discovered in no time at all!"

They could only watch in bewilderment as Harry Potter charged off out of the antechamber of the Great Hall.

"W-wait, Harry!" the old man called, concerned, rushing out to catch him.

However, nowhere. They could not find him. The staff looked everywhere, and eventually found the fourteen-year-old boy when he returned a few hours later with a troupe of aurors. Dumbledore tried to blow it all over, but within two hours, Harry was found to have been telling the truth, and that he had never gotten close to the Goblet of Fire. In fact, it turned out he was one of the few people at school who hadn't.

That left Harry smiling as he went up to his tower while the investigators went about their business. He found a Gryffindor party going full swing, and he didn't want to disappoint them by telling them he wasn't champion any more, so let it drop for now and enjoyed himself.

Though, it was disappointing that he couldn't find his bestest best bud Ron anywhere to tell him the good news.

That's not to mention his other best bud Hermione charging away, annoyed with him for some odd reason.

Walking through into the dorms later that evening Harry had a beaming smile.

"Having fun, Potter!?"

He must admit, for a moment he thought Malfoy had snuck in to molest him or some such. However, it was Ron, glaring from his bed, and Harry just blinked in surprise before his grin returned ten-fold.

"Guess what!" Harry declared in glee.

"You're school champion!" he spat out his reply. "Yeah, I heard, so how did you do it?!" he demanded with a spiteful sneer that could put Malfoy's to shame.

"I didn't," Harry replied nervous, and confused.

"Whatever, liar!"

"Prick!" Harry mumbled just loud enough for Ron to hear. He wasn't going to tell him about the magical C.S.I guys clearing his name now, the jerk can sooooooo forget that!

The next morning in the Great Hall, everyone who had been mean about Harry being a cheat had the shock of their lives as they found out Mad-Eye-Moody was really a Death Eater being taken away in chains. The real Moody was found locked up in his trunk and the fake put Harry's name in to try kidnapping him for some ritual to resurrect You-Know-Who. The Death Eaters father Barty Crouch was arrested for his breakout of Azkaban prison.

It was by a reluctant old man that told the school that Harry Potter was the person with the foresight to call in the fraud investigators, and that he won't be competing in the competition.

Harry was mildly amused by all the shameful faces when Ron went to sit down next to him. He got up and looked at the ginger.

"No!"

It was one word, and then leaving to sit at the Hufflepuff table that told Ronald Weasley that Harry Potter wasn't going there.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Soooo, a weird yet deadly tournament...?" the fourteen-year-old boy hero asked the old headmaster in the antechamber with loads of teachers staring at him in shame, and the other three contestants in anger and hate.

"Yes Harry, and it's unfortunate, but whether someone else placed your name in the goblet or you did does not matter, you must compete!" he said with a sad smile and a tired sigh.

"Tis an outrage Dumblydore!" the large eight foot tall French woman in nice silk robes interrupted, rightfully outraged.

"Yes, unfortunately-!"

"Then we use the goblet again until we each have equal-!" the tall dark, ugly dark wizard head of the other school said gruffly.

The old man sighed warily. "I'm so sorry," he said shaking his head in shame. "However, the goblet will only work every four years. I believe it takes that long to recharge!" he said disappointing the other two head teachers.

"Did you try replacing its batteries?" Harry couldn't help but ask, which got him many heated glares. "Just trying to lighten the mood," he mumbled, annoyed under his breath before a real idea struck, and one that everyone could understand, not only the intelligent few who know the muggle world. "Then I have a real idea!" he chirped cheerfully as he pulled out his wand.

He then proceeded to conjure two top hats on a desk, smiling at his genius while the other people just looked at him in pity. "Seriously, you guys need to get out more!" he retorted, rolling his eyes as he handed a hat to each of the other head teachers. "You just enchant the hat to stop multiple entries, and then put your students' names in, and pull one out tomorrow or something, and then we can do this in pairs, screw the goblet!"

"E iz right!" the large French woman said with a smile. "Such a simple idea, and quite thee conjurer!" she said as she admired the material.

It wasn't long before everyone was on their way, and Harry and Cedric, the other Hogwarts champion were left to head back to their dorms. However, Cedric stopped the intrepid hero by grabbing his shoulder, only to cry out as Harry acted on instinct, twisted, and flipped him onto the floor.

"Oops, sorry dude, reflex!" Harry said sheepishly as he helped him up.

Cedric chuckled nervously looking around as he stood, hoping no one saw that. "Hey, no problem. I just thought… you know, since we're teammates and everything you would… you know, come to the Hufflepuff common room. Then I can… make sure they know you're innocent!"

"Sure thing!"

He regrets saying that now. He had been attacked the moment they entered the common room, and then stripped to his dark blue boxer shorts, strapped down on a huge obelisk, bound tightly. He honestly never would have suspected the Hufflepuffs of sacrificing wizards and witches to the Goddess Gaia, but here they are. He should have just gone back to Gryffindor; their parties are so much more fun.

"Sorry Harry!"

He looked with a sigh to see fellow fourth year in some silky and flowing yellow robes stroking her soft hand a long his strong ab-muscles. "Its such a shame but," she let go and turned her back while other Hufflepuffs wore similar robes and danced around them chanting. It was quite the catchy chant too, but when she turned back to him, she realised one thing.

Harry Potter was gone and in his place an adorable Harry-plushy that she quickly slipped into her pocket before alerting everyone else.

They looked to see the binds hadn't even the slightest sign of damage. They would look all over the Ritual Chamber but not find him.

"Gryffindors are so uncooperative!" Susan said with a deep frustrated sigh, but she patted her consolation prize hidden in her pocket.

Her friend, Hannah patted her shoulder in understanding. "Yeah... but at least they're not winy little bitches like Slytherins and Ravenclaws! You would think they thought we we're going to kill them or something."

Susan sighed. "I really thought we had him that time," she agreed. "He's really slippery. Harder to catch than a Slytherin, and I don't think he ever realised we were trying to capture him. Though, I got to feel him up a little, and I got... well," she looked around to make sure no one was looking before letting her friend have a peak at her new plushy.

"No way!" Hannah breathed out in awe. "Its a Harry-plushy. I've never seen a real one before. They're so rare... everyone has a Fred or George plushy but... dam. I didn't know Harry had one."

Susan nodded smugly. "Don't tell anyone and we can hunt him ourselves to get you one too."

"Awesome!"

Meanwhile Harry sighed in relief as he got to the Fat Ladies portrait in only his underwear, and the floor was cold. "Dam, never trust a Hufflepuff, they're crazy. If it weren't for my mad escape artist skills I would be done for. Not to mention, the hero never dies… well… never stays dead. Its in the unwritten rulebook of the universe!"

"If its unwritten how can it be?" the Fat Lady startled him.

He just shrugged. "Dung Bomb!" he said and she let him in where the whole of the tower paused their party looking at him in shock.

"D-did any of you know that Hufflepuffs are crazy religious fundamentalists?" he asked as if that was a normal and sane thing for a boy only in his undies to ask, with many girls blushing brightly as they made sure to take in the sight and remember everything, from the lines of his muscles to that huge bulge in his boxers.

"We did!" the Weasley twins called out together shivering with several other members of the house.

"Nobody ever took us serious!" one said looking sick.

"Tried to sacrifice us to Gaia they did!" the other quivered.

"Or something like that," the other agreed. "We never stuck around long enough to find out."

Harry groaned before shrugging. "Then; this is WAR!" he roared out and in the spirit of battle that Gryffindors loved so much the rest of the house cheered as hidden compartments in the walls, fireplace, and paintings moved, revealing swords and spears, and crimson body armours. Then the furniture sunk down with cabinets displaying potion bombs and poisons took there place.

That night: Harry would have Susan at his mercy, and got a bonus Hannah as a freebie. Though, he did wonder why they seemed so pleased to be in his custody.

 **0oo00oo0**

It had been so many years, some boring, some fun, some learning to beat a dragon at checkers, or is it drafts, well she supposes one country calls it one, and another something else. It doesn't matter anyway, she's almost certain that was a dream, but with her grandpas she couldn't tell.

She just happily snuck through the dark and creepy corridors of the school with her wand held loosely in her right hand as she waved it around happily creating spooky noises and enchanting things to move or creek all on their own just to make the place creepier. She was just looking for her grandpas and the gang.

They mentioned a party in the letter they sent to her while she was at home in her room, in her very own bathroom in her hot-tub, unfortunately alone, just getting into herself when the stupid bird arrived. She battered the blasted bird for not knocking. He should be lucky she doesn't fry him up for supper. He ruined her good and soapy mood. Though, she might find someone fun at the party, but she couldn't find the front of the creepy and outdated castle but stumbled across the backdoor.

So now, she has to hunt for the place where you would hold a party. She paused and her sparkly green eyes watched in surprise as a boy just shot pass the intersection she was about to cross screaming, and naked with his gross butt and thing on fire with a man chasing him with his wand out, thankfully fully clothed.

She just blinked owlishly a few times before sticking her head around the corner. Yep, she could hear the faint sound of music coming from that direction. She smiled brightly, as parties go, they're never complete without setting some dude on fire. She was quick in taking her new route to the party. If she knew school could be this fun she might have gone to Hogwarts or something.

Though, maybe she could check it out. She'll be fourteen in a couple months, so that means fourth year, plus access to all that hot supple young flesh. The thought made her almost drool.

She came out of the hall into an entrance hall and some doors were open a bit ahead of her with music blurring out. She then side stepped some spells that hit the wall behind her, she just kept walking even as the wall collapsed.

The three boys that worriedly attacked her gulped as she looked to them, her long white robe flapping about in a non-existent wind. She's wearing a tight black top under it, hugging her delicate and sexy body nicely, and a short black and white ripple skirt hugging her tight little butt to perfection. She has on some white running shoes with black knee high socks.

She flipped her long, below her butt wild crimson hair in amusement. It's held back with black ties with some strands in plaits. "Wedgius!" she said flicking her wand and the boys screamed as their underwear was torn up their butt cracks and she hung them on an unused torch bracket. They cried out and screamed for her to let them down, and even begged, but she wasn't really listening as she went into the party hall while putting her wand away.

It was total bliss, the loud noise, the mess, and especially the vandalism. This is the perfect party of parties. She can only hope she'll be such an awesome party planner when she starts making such awesome parties.

She looked around and saw some scantily clad girl being harassed by some guy, so she did what any awesome girl would and walked over and kicked him in the nuts where he collapsed to the ground crying, but that was OK as the music drowned out all of that.

The girl looked relived until she felt her saviours hand up her skirt and she was trapped by being pushed up against a wall. It was easy getting her hand down her panties next. The girl tried pushing her off but after a moment relaxed and was leaning on her molester and panting, little groans coming out.

"Yeah, you love that don't you, bitch," she whispered in the girl's ear as she was nibbling it and with that the girl soaked her hand gasping for breath. "Aww… you came too quick," she moaned as she pulled out her fingers, kissed the girls lips and walked off licking her fingers clean and not noticing the gawking people who realised what she had just done.

She sucked the last glob of girl cream from her fingers as she found some drinks, grabbing a bottle of bear, just a glare got the cap to pop off. "Ahh, Hope my dear…"

Hope looked from her drink with a wide grin to see her Grandpa Dumbledore. He's pretty cool and has long white hair tied back in a ponytail with a long white beard tied in twin tails down to his waist. He was also wearing bright eye-killer pink robes with little yellow ducks and black and white panda bears on them.

He was smiling with a weird pipe chuffing between his teeth, which gave off a sweet smell. "I'm happy you chose to come," he said with his twinkling blue eyes glazed over behind his half-moon spectacles. "But what happened to Fawkes? He seemed a little… well he died when he got back," he said pulling out the baby bird from his pocket. It was wrinkly and ugly and she wrinkled her nose at it.

However, when the bird saw her it squawked and cried and somehow managed to get itself back into the old man's pocket. "Oh… well, Birdy didn't knock. It's obviously a pervert and deserved the beating."

Dumbledore just nodded his head. "Well, I'll have to have words with him. This is the fourth time you've killed him. Its lucky he's immortal," he said chuckling.

"Yeah yea, whatever," she replied as she licked her lips. "I see myself a victim… I mean, very lucky girl…," she said, as she was quick to stalk the girl. She is obviously about her age and has short-cropped brown hair and light grey eyes.

"Hi!" Hope said as she snuck up on the unsuspecting girl, beaming at her. "I'm Hope Potter. I hope you don't mind that I want to take you home with me and spank that fine ass of yours, and maybe nibble it a bit!"

The girls pale cheeks brightened with embarrassment. "I-I-I'm Victoria Krum!" she stuttered out shakily. "Y-you're the G-Girl-Who-Lived."

"Yep that's me!" she agreed cheerfully. "So do you have a room here somewhere where we can do each other in private?"

The girl dropped all floppy and fainted, but Hope was quick in catching her.

Victoria Krum woke in her bed later that night feeling sleep in her eyes as she had had the most amazing dream of her life. Though, she couldn't imagine why the Girl-Who-Lived would do all of those naughty things to her, and wouldn't stop even when her dorm mates returned to bed, and watched them.

She shook away that weird content feeling and sighed. She could taste some kind of aftertaste lingering on her tongue and in her breath. She couldn't remember drinking anything that taste like it during the party, so what could it be? It taste quite delicious she reasoned.

Groaning a little, she looked around, trying to move but she could only wriggle, her arms and legs feeling taught. She blinked in surprise as all of her room-mates are still awake sitting around her bed staring at her. Her covers weren't covering her and her eyes could only widen further as there 'she' was: Hope Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, naked, small firm breasts and supple body, lightly toned in all the right ways.

Hope was kneeling between her spread naked legs with a vicious grin, her long crimson hair flowing wild down her back and over her shoulders almost covering her breasts, but not quite reaching her hard pink nipples.

Victoria quivered as she looked down at her own naked body, suspended between her bedposts with leather straps around her ankles and wrists. She was sticky and aching a little, spread wide for ease of access. The other girls were watching, squirming on their beds, some blatantly with hands up dresses or skirts playing with themselves, blushing.

She gulped as Hope was licking sticky goo off her lips. "Wow, I'm getting better if I can make you pass out with a cum!" Hope said gleefully. "I'm glad it only lasted a few minutes. I did offer all of your friends a go on you! I wouldn't want you to sleep through it all!" she said as the other girls got up from beds, moving closer at Hope's gesture.

Victoria could only gulp as the first girl, a plumper, but still pretty-blonde girl was placed between her thighs with masterful instruction, she got to work and Victoria moaned aloud, shivering and unable to talk even if her embarrassment would let her.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry Potter wasn't depressed – no no no! Yes he was! He was 'depressed', kind of. He had just turned sixteen years old. Well okay so that might have actually been a few months ago because he's now attending his sixth year at his magical school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry was depressed-ish, more bothered. He was more depressed than anyone could imagine-ish. Even more so than when he heard that stupid prophesy from the silly old man-ish.

Anyway, Harry was pretty depressed-ish alright. Just like… well I think you understand the picture yeah. My main dude Harry was depressed, or bored and needing some loving.

Right, where were we… oh right Harry's depressed-ish. Well who wouldn't be if they were him huh? One of his best friends is not only a ginger but a… is idiot the correct word to describe him when you don't know any worse?

Well as he was thinking. His best 'male' friend is ginger, (not that he has anything against ginger, if you're cute and female), a complete idiot and Harry often wonders whether he can become a saint if he just lets the guys in charge of that sort of thing hang out with Ronald for a sort while.

 _Saint Harry Potter has a nice ring to it!_

Yeah and that's not all. His second best friends always nagging him about something (another reason he deserves to be a saint). Its seriously starting to piss him off. 'Share your feelings with me Harry; you must not bottle them up'. Yeah right. 'OK Hermione, only if you let me relieve my anxiety in your ass.'

She may be a young nagging hag but Harry is a guy and sees she could be a fine bit of tail and chokes his chicken at night sometimes thinking of her. Well mainly of her getting it on with some other girls and letting him watch and then join in, but he's male he figured that sort of fantasy is common amongst them all. Yeah, he figures the girls aren't all that pure in those pretty little heads of theirs either, thinking of him because of his 'status' as Boy-Who-Lived and his fit bod, gorgeous eyes and handsome face, (just what he has heard around the castle from girls).

He figured that he'll have to start using his fame to his advantage. Get some girls panties off. Get some compensation off the fair-weather fans especially for all the bother they've caused him.

Hermione's and fan-girl ass took him off track for a moment there. Harry's also depressed-ish because all of his life has been manipulated by a fucking gay old man who locked his own boyfriend in jail. Yep Harry's not stupid, what with them gay robes (not that he has anything against that sort of thing or peoples choices and preferences), and the fact Dumbledore looks so sad when his 'Dark Lord' is mentioned.

Well anyway, Dumbledore is a control freak jerk. He thinks that the power the Dark Lord Voldemort knows not is love. Yeah, right. Like Harry would sacrifice himself to protect any of these pretenders. His mum did that for him, and look what happened! It hasn't been very productive with Dumbledore around.

Lily should have just waited by his bedroom door and as soon as Voldemort stood the other side shot every dangerous and deathly curse she could think of to blow him to hell. It would have likely worked too, but these people are cowards and chickens. Even running away and fleeing the country with Harry would have been a better idea.

However, all of that shit can be dealt with easily right because a few hours ago he completed some super awesome and complicated ritual that gave him some new and awesome-legendary powers! Then he had found out he inherited a mass load of stuff after Sirius (his godfather), died.

Sirius's death was a blessing in disguise as this emancipated Harry, allowing him to inherit his families' wealth, as he became the head of the Black family and Potter family. Not to mention the head of the Emrys line, the Gryffindor line, the Ravenclaw line, the Hufflepuff line, the Slytherin line, the Pendragon line, and even inherited the sword Excalibur, and a few other houses attached to Potter and Black that died out-ish.

He just dumped the beautiful sword in his trunk for safekeeping as walking around with it would likely give the idiots the wrong impression and the last thing he needs is everyone bowing to him and making him their king, or maybe… no, he has enough stress as it is, no matter the girls a king could get.

Though, he should probably at some time reclaim the sword of Gryffindor, which gave him grief as rumour spread that it actually belonged to him and not Dumbledore, but he'll deal with that when he has time. He really only wants it to spite Dumbledore anyway.

With all of his newfound wealth and inheritance, he found loads of cool magical rings that boost his powers even further with special abilities attached to all, but he doesn't have that many fingers and they were big, bulky, tacky, and ugly. They don't even have the customary invisibility charms built in. Therefore, he just wore them around his neck on a chain hidden in his robes.

Not only that but he had discovered that since he took his full inheritance and is not married and last in line of all of these bloodlines since Voldemort really is not Slytherins heir after all, and snake-chatter as he has taken to calling it as its easier to say and spell is his birth right.

This allows him to take many wives, a few from each house of his choice to continue the founders lines, and if it turns into an orgy with only him and loads of hot girls then who is he to complain. Though, he is a nice guy so figured that he'll give the option to the houses that don't really care about pureblood crap, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and just outright take the girls from the other two houses.

This leaves him to choose girls outside of the school for heirs to the other houses, which is his right, outside the country if he has too. He remembered that Gabrielle Delacour was quite taken with him after the fourth task, so there's an heir maker for Emrys at the least. He'll have to keep looking, or get the Goblins to search out a selection for him from around the world. He'll even accept muggle girls if they're game. He's sure some muggle-born students have cute muggle sisters that know about magic.

Magic Lore can be awesome when it gets him lots of cute girls, and most pureblood families will jump at the chance to join many of these families because of tradition or greed, it doesn't matter to him. He'll turn their daughters into nice loving girls who won't hesitate to disobey greedy family members.

However, shaking his awesomeness off for now he had a problem because he is letting the Gryff-girls have the choice. He so wants to screw Ginny Weasley really hard. He can't stop thinking about how good that will feel, claiming her for himself. The look on her brothers face's when he openly makes out with her, grabbing her tight ass through her robes, buying her sexy muggle clothes for his enjoyment

She's a feisty red head and will make some cute heirs of Gryffindor. She's really hot and he bets she would be great in the sack. He can just imagine doing it now, but had to calm down as his 'other him' was starting to get excited at the image.

Seriously his 'other him' gets stiff just thinking about her. However, he has a dilemma that should be solve very soon and leave the way open for Saint Harry Potter. They say to really become a Saint you need to preform three miracles. He just knows that he can go far beyond the three miracles point.

Harry was grumpy-ish, well OK, amused as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down opposite Ginny. He winked at her and her cheeks lit up delightfully while her boyfriend Dean the Douche Bag Thomas glared at him, angry and made a comment that annoyed Ginny.

"At least Harry would know how to treat a strong independent young woman like me!" she retorted to whatever he said.

Harry smirked as Dean glared more at him. "Yeah, hard and violent all night long until we pass out!" Harry agreed with her, causing a few people nearby to chock on juice as they giggled it down the wrong tube.

Ginny blushed, snickering. "Harry you naughty boy!" she laughingly reprimanded.

"Harry!" Dean growled out. "This is MY girlfriend. You should show some proper respect for women! Go and find your own girl and stop trying it on my MINE!"

"I am NO one's property Dean!" Ginny growled out as her blonde friend from Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood sat down to enjoy breakfast with her best friend and Harry smiling with a dazed look in her sky blue eyes.

Harry smiled at her as he realised he had found his number one Ravenclaw. She is cute and fun to be around. He could just imagine her licking Ginny between her legs while he had his 'other him' up her tight little butt-hole. The thought almost made him shiver in delightful thought.

Harry and Luna both watched amused as Ginny and Dean continued bickering over Harry's comment, which was both real and in jest. Ginny was saying she took it as a compliment while Dean said it was sexist and rude, which in a way it was, but Harry loves girls and would never hurt his friend.

However, that was when Harry felt a soft sock covered foot reach across the table, stroking up his thigh with Luna looking straight at him. Her lips quirked and an odd look in her beautiful glassy eyes.

She smiled at him and blew him a small pouty kiss that nobody would have ever expected from her. He was the only one who saw. Her tongue stroked over her lips to moisten them. She slouched to reach further, her foot reaching his crotch. His hands went down to hold her soft foot to his inflating 'other him', smiling at her.

"Luna?" Ginny startled her and she sat up straight pulling her foot back, blushing. "What were you just doing?" she asked her suspiciously.

"Something you would like to do!" she admitted slyly while Dean had gone back to glaring at Harry, even more as he heard what Luna had said and thought of some weird things.

However, suddenly a swishing noise cuts through the din of tired early morning chatter. Blood splatters everyone around Dean except Ginny because of some awesome timing. She was blushing and leaning over to talk with Luna. The cute blonde minx was whispering 'secrets' into her ear making Ginny look really impressed.

Harry wondered what those two would do for him in the bedroom when he has them both. Lick each other for sure, front and back. Take it in turns to slide their mouths up and down over the shaft of his 'other him'. Harry shuddered as they both gave him a look, unaware of anything else going on for a moment when they were startled with a thud.

They all looked to see Dean had keeled over into Ginny's bowl of Vampires do NOT sparkle chocolate flakes. THE Alucard owns the company that makes them, and he apparently really hates the muggles book series Twilight!

Apparently, it makes vampires out to be sparkle butted sissies. Harry couldn't help but agree with that having seen the movie trailers at home occasionally when doing chores and whatnot. He had never really minded chores but he'll have to preform another miracle soon to put an end to that so he can get on with being awesome.

Well anyway, Ginny was surprised for a moment, before seething red with untapped rage. It made Harry feel hot all over again. There is something really sexy about a hot tempered hot cakes with a hot body, angry at some moron without any manners.

"DEAN! You bastard!" she roared with her red headed anger that all red heads have from generations of people with other hair colours picking on them. "We're over you perverted jerk! I won't eat anything you've touched!" she hissed as she got up and stormed off out of the hall.

Luna smiled at Harry, winking as she hopped out of her seat and skipped after her best friend to comfort her. Harry had to think that it was going to resort into some lesbian action and shivered as he thought about it.

Harry watched HIS two sexoliciouses leaving the hall while people screamed, some covered in globs of blood while the teachers tried to calm them down. McGonagall was already at their table checking on Dean but it was no good.

He was dead with a small-bloodied hole in the centre of his forehead.

Harry didn't pay any attention to the commotion as this is Hogwarts, and at Hogwarts something crazy happens at least once a week, if not more. Therefore, grinning like a loon he was quickly up out of his seat and charging after Ginny and Luna before they get away and he doesn't get to join in their fun.

It didn't once occur to him that they wouldn't be doing anything but cuddling, but cuddling cute girls is fine too, right? He used his new girl finding power that comes with the ring of Rowena Ravenclaw. Who knew she was into girls, huh?

Meanwhile, in the rafters hidden in the great hall, ignoring the chaos down below a small figure with wobbly bat like ears was placing away a long black riffle with scope and silencer. Dismantling it with swift ease of practice and a wide smile.

He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black coat and shiny black shoes on his long feet. He has a long curved nose. His head is bald and on the back of his skull is a tattoo with black likes of different dimensions in a rectangle shape: a barcode. His large dark eyes took on a look of satisfaction as he closed and locked his weapon case, picking it up.

"Nobody takes the Great Harry Potter sirs sexoliciouses away from him… Dobby will make sure of that," he muttered coolly, barely audible under his breath as he pooled away silently in some white mist that faded away, no one being the wiser.

 **0oo00oo0**

In this dark world. I wonder. I wonder.

 _Where the hell is she?_

I've been waiting near an hour. Sitting here all alone.

 _Waiting. Waiting. Waiting._

Why can't people meet when they say they will? I've phoned her but it was never answered.

 _Her chair, alone, empty._

I'm normally on time, so what the…?

And if I'm running late I always call to tell her.

Anyone else I could not care less.

Its only polite for a girlfriend after all.

I've already gone through several cups of coffee. Café Lattes. My faves. I feel like I'm bursting at the seams. I feel hungry but with the coffee I've had don't believe I could even get down half a sandwich.

Sighing I wonder. Could something have happened? This makes me worry, just the thought. I'll give her a few more minutes before calling it and concerning myself with finding her.

This feels all such a waste, but still I'm concerned.

I already miss her red hair, her brown eyes. Her small nose and pouty lips. The way she laughs. The way she reprimands me for doing something stupid.

It feels like my chest clenches hard when I think of her in trouble. However, I hear her voice mocking me in my head, and nearly see the cute eye roll.

' _You worry too much!'_ She would laugh, rolling those eyes of hers. _'I'm not going to break walking down the street. I can take care of myself.'_

I guess I've just gotten paranoid during my short lifetime!

 _Who could blame me though?_

The world is harsh, fraught with danger from people, strangers, to one's self.

It almost makes me laugh just thinking about it. I was the one who got her the phone and taught her how to use it. She supposedly came from an advanced people.

 _Yeah, right!_

The world is thick with mischief whether deadly or not!

 _I cannot help but worry._

Looking to her empty chair once more, I was startled as she sat down opposite smiling until she saw my worry.

"Y-you're an hour late!" I said in concern.

She blinked a few times frowning as she looked to her watch. "Harry… the clocks went back an hour last night!" she said while giggling as my cheeks paled. "You must have gotten here an hour early."

"Oh!"

That was all I could say, as I felt so stupid and embarrassed. However, this beauty didn't laugh at me, but reached over, taking my hands and smiled in understanding.

I couldn't help but know. She and I would be together forever.

 _Love can be so paranoid._


	84. Possible Abominations (Kim Possible)

_Ron is attacked by a mutated 'thing', sent as an assassin for him & Kim. However, the hunted becomes the hunter as Kim Possible shows her darkness & goes on the offensive & vengeance. Kim shows that she isn't above killing or unnecessary violence, & all of her enemies will realise, before, she went easy on them! Kim Possible is out for a new look, neither hero, nor villain!_

 _Crossover - Kim Possible & Tomb Raider - Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Fantasy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,165 - Reviews: 20 - Updated: 7/3/2013 - Published: 7/3/2013 - [Kim P., Bonnie R., Shego, Yori]_

 **0oo00oo0**

She was angry with her best friend, as he did not show up for the meeting to get the jet for their latest mission. She barged right into her house in annoyance. Shego had almost beaten her, though at least Drakken (the incompetent 'scientist') screwed up again, and she fouled his stupid world domination plot, again. If not for Shego, she would not bother with that moron. He cannot seem to get anything right.

She sighed as she slammed her front door shut as she ran her fingers through her long wavy red, well auburn-red hair, and brushed off some dust from her tight purple top. She's still in her mission clothes that include tight purple long sleeve top with sleeves half rolled up her forearms, black trousers with a purple stripe down each side. Then a military green belt, and pouch around her right thigh, and gloves with a chunky turquoise device on her left wrist with a screen and some buttons on the side, and finishing with black boots.

She's the infamous Kim Possible, a not quite SUPER-hero, but as close to one as any sixteen year old girl without super-powers could get. Though, she half wonders whether all of the gadgets and high tech stuff she gets from the genius's she works with add the super to her cheerleading acrobatic skills.

It had all been a big accident, but she would not change a thing about the way life has gone. So really, she should not been too angry with Ron as it was his accident that began the whole Kim Possible; she can do anything bit. He had supposed to only put up some local ads online for her to earn some money babysitting, but; she sighed.

In total, it's all been quite good. She had never thought she would ever get to go and see the places she has. She's dealt with all sorts of things from freaky genetically engineered monsters to 'magic', though she's still on the fence about whether that was really magic.

She walked through the lounge looking pissed off even though internally she felt herself deflating. However, she couldn't help but let her green eyes glare at her family. Her mother, father, and two young twin brothers as they sat around doing nothing, and she didn't even care to take note of them looking bad, confused, sick even.

"Kim…?" her mother called. She looked back to see her mother looking worried, though that didn't distract from her mother's good looks. Kim's quite pleased as that means she'll most likely look just as good when she reaches her age. "I would have thought you would have gone straight to the hospital…"

"Hospital…?" she asked looking confused. "Why would I need to go to the hospital?" she asked, her completely gone now, leaving her confused, and concerned as she looked around, counting family members, but they were All OK, in one-piece, and more importantly in front of her, safe.

"W-Wade hasn't told you?" she replied, holding back tears that made her feel a tight lump in her throat. "We were on our way ourselves…"

"Well, what's wrong, my Kimmunicator's been playing up," she replied as she flicked the device on her wrist a few times and pressed some buttons but it remained blank. She did that mostly to occupy herself with something else while she prays for it not to be 'that' kind of bad news.

"Well, Ron…"

"Ron!?" she asked in a flash of irrational anger, but awaited no answer as she was confused, but inside the word no was repeated over and over. "That jerk stood me up without so much as a phone call so I had to deal with Drakken and Shego by myself!" she said, if only to stop the inevitable.

"He was attacked…!" she blurted out in reply causing Kim's blood to freeze and for her to pale. "We were just on our way to the hospital, we don't know much about it but they said it might have been a bear…" she trailed off as Kim was already charging back out of the front door and not even bothering to close it.

"Kim…!"

Her mother only had a chance to say her name when the teen was running back outside, not even slamming the door, sliding into her purple car and screeching off at top speed. The rest of her family was quick to get things together and get into Mrs. Possible's car, so she can drive them and hope Kim isn't pulled for speeding or she might flip and knock out the traffic police.

Kim soon skidded to a stop outside of the hospital where ambulances would drop off patients. She just ignored some complains about parking their by security but they shut up as the car just drove off by itself to find a better place to park.

She skidded panting to a stop by the nurse's desk in a panic as she streaked into the hospital. "Nurse, please, where's Ron Stoppable's room!" she demanded in a panic.

The nurse didn't think on it too much as she gave directions and before she realised it Kim had arrived outside a private room-ward. She was surprised to see that Wade, her squat African American friend and tech genius kid was out of his room. He had been sitting; waiting, panicked, and it looked like he might be crying any minute, which isn't a good sign.

It took him a moment to even see her his eyes had been so vacant. He looked to her, watery eyed as he jumped up from his seat. He looked pained, unable to speak for a moment.

"K-Kim…" he forced out shakily. "I-I couldn't get hold of you…" he forced himself on, freaking out. No matter the mission Ron and Kim went on he had never really worried, but this was different and he didn't know what he could do, because he always had the answers.

"How is he… do you know what happened?" she demanded shaking him by the shoulders, even though she didn't want to; she couldn't help herself. She felt like she was going to be sick at any moment.

He just shook his head as she slowly let him go, tears brimming at her eyes, and they had already started getting red around her eyes, and puffy. She was tired from her long mission, and now distraught; she couldn't think perfectly straight.

"No, and I couldn't get hold of his parents either so I came here for once… I was going to leave once your parents get here to take care of everything, but… I'm sorry Kim, Ron looks bad… whatever attacked him was big and very dangerous. I am pretty sure if it really was a bear that Ron could have gotten away. He's gotten away from worse and had time to laugh at worse, and…"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him as she took some deep calming breaths. "I-its OK, Wade, I'll sort this… just go home, but Wade!" she said his name, and he could not help but shiver as he looked into her puffy green eyes; they were dangerous. "I want weapons… no more toys, I'm going to put down whatever did this, along with its creator, understand?!"

He shivered again with just the frost in her voice, but the look in her eyes terrified him, especially because he knows how dangerous she is without weapons, but properly arm her and she would actually put true fear into her enemies.

Wade felt no choice but to agree, even though he knows whatever this is needs putting down so it does not hurt anyone else. She had never asked him for the type of weapons that can kill before, but this time knew it is important to exterminate whatever genetic monster someone had created before it gets too far out of control.

"OK, I'm on it," he replied with a shaky intake of breath. "But Kim, you might want to see him now… I am sorry… I do not know how to tell… you but… I don't think he's going to survive," he whispered as his eyes leaked tears.

Kim just nodded and looked sick, unable to stop her tears from falling any longer. However, she just moved to the door to Ron's room, slowly opening it, the light is on dim and she could see the blonde boy hooked up to tons of machines.

She moved over slowly and grimaced as half of his face is covered in bandages. She took a seat next to him and took his hand in her. "Oh, Ron," she said with a sad sigh, feeling lost but yet, she seemed to be more together than she felt. "You idiot, only you could turn meeting up into a death match with a monster," she muttered quietly. "Y… you should have went all mystical monkey Kung Fu on it, right. Sure, you can be a chicken and… oh god Ron… I do not want to lose you!

"I don't know what I would do without you and…!" she could not help but let out a soft sob. "You're my best friend, you always have been, and you always will be. I do not know what I will do if you stop fighting…! Please Ron, I need you… I love you."

Tears were freely rolling down her checks when she was startled as Ron's hand gripped hers. She looked to see Ron's eyes open and looking blankly at her but he could not speak because of the tubes down his throat. She wasn't really sure he was even seeing her and there was an odd glow to the dull (usually bright) brown eyes.

He surprised her with his peaceful expression. He was just accepting it; she knew that look; it was defeat, giving to the inevitable. She had seen him down and out before, but this time she knows he's not going to bounce back like before.

"N-no…?" she whimpered her question, but he just managed a small nod, content, at peace he smiled.

It was with his tiny nod and smile that he gripped her hand tighter, painfully so and she watched in confusion as a flash of golden light blast from him and up her arm until she flashed gold for a second, staggering back in shock.

She felt a tingle of pain through her body for a brief moment before going back to Ron, taking his hand back. He looked so plain, nearly not there. It made her feel ill herself.

Then she heard them, words drifting through her ears in a soft voice she had never thought she would hear again, but looking down Ron was motionless, unable to speak.

'Kill it, Kim!' he whispered in her head, her heart, and her soul. 'Be… new Kim… be new and save the world. Kill it, and stop this from happening again… good-bye Kim! You will always have the power now! Not that you haven't always…!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as his hand lost any grip, slipping from hers. The machines started going off, and the heart monitor became one continuous bleep. It would be a noise that would haunt her dreams while alone, pained.

She staggered away from his bed, and moved back with wide eyes until her back hit the far wall. Nurses and doctors rushed in with a crash kart, and tried to revive the blonde boy even though they were getting no success, and Kim knew they would not.

She felt just sick as her vision blurred just for a moment. She saw the white coloured monster with a mouth full of fangs standing a good fifteen feet tall. Its muscles rippled with power as it growled and howled with clenched 'fists', with huge claws. It was as if someone had fused a lizard with a dog on all fours, its long spiky tail lashing around as she watched it devour Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat.

Then the image disappeared as it jumped 'her' with a ferocious roar. She watched as the doctor called the time of death and just turned as they covered his face with his blanket. She exited the room to find her family all waiting with Wade.

Her mother didn't wait for anything as she pulled her daughter into her arms as she broke down and started sobbing, holding on tightly.

She just did not know what else she could do, but she will find and destroy Ron's killer.


	85. Evolution of Mana (HP-X-Men-Avenger's)

_In ignorance it was believed that only humans could, and would evolve until a young magician abused by his human family proved differently, as he gained a magical mutation. To control symbology. Using his power as a conduit for psychic control, and destruction of minds, along with power over mana (magic) in its purist forms. Swearing to use his powers to protect the weak._

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & X-Men: Evolution - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Sci-fi - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,911 - Reviews: 28 - Updated: 8/16/2014 - Published: 8/16/2014 - [Harry P., Rogue/Anna Marie] [Daphne G., Scarlet Witch/Wanda M.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

"Get out here boy!" He bellowed from the hallway. He was furious, and stinking drunk. He stunk of alcohol as he usually did. He looked angrier than Harry had seen him in a long while as he tore the door open to glare in a raging temper at the small annoyance of a child hidden within the confines of the small space with barely any rags to sleep on.

Harry Potter was a small boy with a mess of black hair and stunning emerald coloured eyes. He was the man's nephew, not by blood, but his Aunt Petunia never cared about him any more than his Uncle Vernon Dursley, if anything, she hated him more because she had hated her sister, Lily, Harry's mother. It never crossed her mind that if the rolls had been reversed that Dudley, her son would have been treated right. It never crossed her mind since the death of Lily and her husband James that she should take good care of Harry, and so she did the opposite.

Therefore, treating him right was furthest thing from her mind, and certainly her husbands; if he had a mind of his own. After all Lily and James had been 'freaks', and therefore, Harry must be a freak too. He was, odd things happened; he healed what should have taken weeks or months in hours or days, and strange things generally happened around him, so they tried to beat it out of him, but that wasn't working. It never did cross their minds that if they stopped trying to beat it out of him it wouldn't happen in the first place because it was defending him as best it could. But the Dursley's weren't very bright.

It was Harry's birthday again. He didn't like his birthday. His uncle got drunk on Harry's birthday, and gave him a birthday present. Well, he called it that, but what he meant was a birthday beating. It was to teach him a lesson in being a scrounger, and how everyone, Dursley's especially hated scroungers. Even though the Dursley's forced Harry to do every single chore his small size could manage, alone! They still called him a good for nothing scrounger who eats their food for free when he had earned his fill he still had to live off scrapes and he wanted to hurt them for their greed.

Harry had to wear old clothes that never could fit him properly, so he looked as if he was drowning in them. They once belonged to the Dursley's spoilt and massive son, Dudley. He was only a month older than Harry, but already eight sizes larger. Harry had to use string and tap to keep his trousers from falling down, and he refused point blank to touch any of that boy's underwear.

Vernon Dursley was a larger than fat, bloated man. He stood red-faced with rage, glaring hatefully at his freak nephew. He was holding a thick leather belt and sneering down at the innocent young boy. Vernon grabbed his skinny good for nothing house parasite by the arm, dragging him clear from his cupboard viciously yanking him and nearly throwing him into the wall while he yelped, whimpered and started to cry, which was natural for a small child.

Vernon's belt arm came up, and then with a vicious grin the belt slammed into Harry's face. The young boy cried out weakly as he fell to the floor. Vernon Dursley maliciously beat his nephew repeatedly with his belt, and occasionally kicking him as he curled up crying on the floor, blood leaking from his split lips. However, unnoticed by either of them was the faint markings on Harry's skin of a yellow so pale they would have been near impossible for Vernon to see as he stood so high above his nephew, even if he wasn't busy enjoying himself.

Harry was all cried out, limp and seemingly lifeless by the time he was thrown back into his cupboard. He was bruised all over and bleeding but for his first ever birthday, his pain felt numb, and he was sure nothing was broken, or at least fully broken. He knew he was different. They called him a freak because he was different, but some day he knew he would know why he was a freak, and the Dursley's would pay.

He could taste the copper from his blood and felt dizzy, tired, and drained. However, no matter the heroes he had heard his cousin praise from the picture box, no hero came to rescue him. Though, in all fairness his aunt and uncle hated these 'freaks' that popped up from time to time saving lives as much as they hated him. He didn't know who they were or why they did what they did, but he knew they were much better people than the Dursley's could ever hope to be.

His anger at the Dursley's could only be surpassed by his anger for this 'Old Man'. His aunt had ranted and raved many times about how much she hated this 'freak' for dumping Harry on their doorstep and forcing them to take him in. Harry was quick to realise they were afraid of this 'Old Man', and he was also to blame for Harry's hell, laughing behind his back no doubt.

This 'Old Man'. Harry knew he should look out for him. This 'Old Man' deserved his hate, and Harry wouldn't forgive anyone who would love to see a child of any kind tormented and beaten by these monsters. He knew the old man knew how he was going to be treated. They had admitted that they wouldn't be watched, whoever these 'they' were, Harry suspected they bowed before the evil old man the way his aunt said things, and Harry couldn't doubt her as he always knew when someone was lying, it was a gift.

Harry knew his damage would be gone in a few days if his aunt, uncle and cousin left him for long enough to heal, not that they would if they had an 'excuse' to take out their bad lives on him. He wondered why he wanted to live so much. He certainly didn't get fed enough to at least say he was healthy. He was always hungry, and thirsty, and smelt bad a lot too, like blood and sweat.

He lay quietly on his rags healing, he could feel it, and thinking, well, that was all he ever had to do, wincing as he rolled over. He grit his teeth in frustration and anger. Someday he would be stronger. He could feel it coercing through his blood and for the first time he saw it. His vision suddenly came into sharp focus, and he could see unlike anything he had ever imagined before.

At five, even for a genius five-year-old boy, he could be considered smart, so he knew his eyes had been bad, very bad. His sight had been an annoyance, and other than pretending to be stupid as not to do better than his cousin he couldn't see the white board as he was forced to sit at the back of class 'out of the teachers way'. It was just as well as it was tiring and very hard to do worse than Dudley, and he preferred not to be beaten up by his uncle for 'cheating'.

Harry frowned and his little emerald eyes stared at his skin. It was dark in his cupboard prison, but he could see as clear as if it was day inside. That was when he saw them for the first time. They were colours of light beyond what he understood. They blended into the world in strands and waves. They each held some kind of pattern, symbols, and strange letters he had never seen before.

He blinked his eyes a few times, confused, and everything went dark. He lay back, baffled, but shrugged it off as his imagination. He was just going mad, but then, maybe he had already gone mad, and maybe this was his punishment. Maybe he had never been sane, or at least not in his memory because he had been tortured insane, and couldn't do anything about that.

Frowning he realised that the scar on his forehead stung, and touching it he was surprised that it was bleeding whereas it wasn't before. That was weird, but what was more was the strange clumpy texture, and the odd smell and feeling. It felt like something had shrivelled up and died. It was like that time he watched his uncle snapped the neck of the baby bird he had rescued from a mean cat. He wiped the gunk away on some of his rags before he let his eyes drift shut and passed out.

The scar would be completely gone in the morning, and Harry ended up with another beating as if it was his fault the scar the 'Old Man' said was important to the freaks was gone. He did wonder about that, and how or why a scar on an abused child could be important, and if it was so why not protect Harry and not enjoy his pain. He would have to think on that more while he was beating the old man to death, maybe ask him.

He didn't find it odd, or question the morality of his thoughts, and wouldn't for years, but to him life was a fleeting toy. He didn't feel that someone who made others suffer deserved to have him think twice about killing them. He honestly didn't care about the lives of people who would harm the defenceless and innocent as these people had.

When Harry had to learn to be so quiet that his 'family' couldn't hear him, even while doing household chores he heard a lot of secrets. The Dursley's were by no means good to anyone else either, behind their backs at least. They said that Harry's parents were drunkards and died in a car crash, which he knew was not true, but finding out they were murdered by some freak was a shock.

Hearing about his parent's murder was startling, and more so that he got away after trying to kill Harry. That added another person to Harry's growing list of vengeance. The Dursley's didn't know much about him, except he was a seriously dark freak.

Harry was coming to believe that freak was there word to mean something else entirely. He was certain there was much more to it than that. He hoped that someday soon they would mess up, just for a moment while he was within hearing range, and then he would know who he had to face. He was supposedly a hero to these freaks, and he wondered what that meant.

The worst thing Harry discovered about his present situation was that the Dursley's were being paid large sums of money to keep him 'alive' and well enough to join these freaks. He took that to mean what he was sure it did. The freaks wanted him to see them as his saviours. Then he would do their bidding, but it was too late, he would find out the truth, he had too, and then they would die, no matter how long it took him.

It was several weeks later and school had started again. The teachers as usual were the same. It was like magic hid the things that Dudley did and forced them to blame Harry for everything no matter the evidence to prove otherwise. The teachers only smiled when Harry fled from Dudley and his cohort of bullies. They cornered him down an alley between school buildings.

Dudley went in to punch Harry when he closed his eyes tight and wished to be far away as he really hated the way they taunted him as if he could fight back if he wanted to without a larger beating from his uncle. However, the beating never arrived and little Harry carefully pealed his eyes open. He didn't know where he was for a moment, but it was certainly far away. It was dark and creepy. It was cold and foreboding. It was the cupboard under the stairs. He had felt safe within the cold darkness of his prison enough that he fled their even with 'freakiness', but he now understood, he had power, and he had to figure out what it was.

The beating Harry had received for that was beyond anything, but he felt numb, and he felt that the bruises and fractures were finally worth it. He spent three days to heal and recover from that attack, and he watched the strange pale green markings, odd numbers and letters as they slid through his skin, muscle, and bone. He watched as the strange light knitted everything back together and seemed to keep his hunger pains at bay.

Harry was back at school the next Monday with a headache as he listened. He could hear every word throughout the playground. The voices were too loud and jumbled, but as he concentrated he could zero in on certain people, teachers complaining about their students, students complaining about their teachers and then more. He heard weird things from older kids and adults alike.

His eyes flickered to his right, and he could see further than he would have thought possible as he zeroed in on a voice that was unfamiliar because he knew all of the men that taught at the school and he wasn't one of them, but he never moved his lips.

The man was scruffy and pudgy. He had balding brown hair, which was a surprise to Harry as the man wore a blue baseball cap, so how did he know that. He wore blue jog bottoms and a grey hoody. His trainers were caked in mud, and there was a small red van with paint chipped off showing the grey primer underneath. The engine was not on but Harry could see inside the car and the doors were unlocked with the key in the ignition.

'Yes, which one this time?' the man asked himself, licking his lips, but other than that Harry frowned further as the man didn't say that, but at the same time he was certain he did. 'Yes, that little blonde is cute!' the man commented and Harry's eyes seemed to follow his thought as he watched an older girl wearing a white summer dress as it was a nice hot day, she was nine, and her name was April, yet Harry had never known that, and that confused him as he looked back towards the man.

Harry stepped back with wide eyes as he got flashes and images as he stared deeper within the man. He was horrid, rotten, worse than his uncle if that could be believed. He was a killer, not just that, but he was a child killer. He had killed before and he would kill again. Harry knew he would get nothing from saving April, but if he didn't he would be no better than the Dursley's, or the old man, and he would never sink as to be so low.

Harry felt sick as he saw some of the images, and he would never be able to live with himself if April ended up like that before she was brutally murdered. He would think of her and his other victims day and night. He needed to do something. He thought of the teachers but they would never believe him and after her kidnapping he would get the blame.

The man made his move as the girl and her friends neared the fence where he had parked his van. Harry could hear the man call them over, smiling, offering sweets. The girls were stupid. They took what the man called bait, and it took less than a second for April to be in his grasp. He covered her mouth so she couldn't scream and her friends were too shocked.

However, when the man turned to his car, holding April he was much more shocked to see little Harry standing in his way than Harry was as he had jumped like that before. He had closed his eyes tight and wished to stop the man, so that he could save April, and be someone's hero whereas no one would be his, even if she would never appreciate it he knew he could be her hero.

"Oh, so you want to come too do you?" the man asked, not seeing the symbols of gold in Harry's eyes as he was angry, and for the first time he knew he could let his anger out, "might be fun to tape-."

Harry didn't know what he did, or what came over him when he rose his right hand out, and golden light lit up with white patterns and writing of words and letters, numbers and symbols that made no sense, crawling along his hand and under his sleeve on his arm, up the right side of his neck and face. His hair flared up into bright golden white light.

The man staggered back in shock and horror while his nose and ears started to bleed, "y-you're bad… horrid," Harry mumbled in fear before he closed his hand and blood leaked from the man's eyes to go with his nose and ears as he dropped to his knees, wide eyed with terror and a pain Harry knew he would never want to experience.

April fell to the floor and scrambled away as the man collapsed to the ground, twitching and drooling before Harry passed out from exhaustion. His head felt like it was on fire, and the golden light and white markings splashed away to nothing.

On the other side of the Atlantic Ocean Charles Xavier cried out in pain as he pulled off a stylish silver helmet from his bald head. He was gasping for breath and sweating while it took his usually calm blue eyes a few moments to focus back on his present location. He was wearing a cream coloured suit without a tie and with the top few buttons left undone. He was in a large sphere chamber on a bridge in the centre with silver tiles surfacing the sphere.

"Professor, are you okay?" Jean Grey asked in worry as she stood next to where he sat in his wheelchair as he had been paralysed at a young age. She was a beauty at just fourteen years of age. She wore blue jeans and a red tee shirt. She had long crimson red hair to her waist and gentle green eyes that were worried about her teacher and mentor.

"Yes, Jean, thank you, I think I'll be okay!" he said, calming his breathing, "but that boy… I must find him, and soon before anything else-."

"Professor?" she asked, worried.

He nodded his head and offered her a comforting smile before he looked away with a grim frown. "I found a small boy of five or six. His abilities have awoken so soon. He's psychic, and gifted too, when he is older he'll be a force to be cautious of. He just shattered a man's mind, and that is what he did while a child. If he learned to harness this power for someone who does not care for his well-being or that of others while he is an adult…" He left the rest to her imagination while she looked horrified.

"Oh no, but what about the man, could you fix him?" she asked uncertainly.

He shook his head, frowning, "no I could not, and you should not show him too much pity as the young boy, Harry if I'm not mistaken, stopped him from kidnapping a nine year old girl," he said which caused her to gasp in horror as he didn't believe in sugar coating such important details as they could get his students and friends hurt, and he would rather worry them with the truth rather than having their minds wonder, worry, panic, or everything and more, getting aggravated that they got hurt searching for the truth themselves. "I had detected the boy when he… I'm not sure whether he heard people's voices or their present thoughts while they spoke, most likely the latter-."

"So… are we going to try and find him?" she asked in concern. "He has to be a good kid if he saved someone, right?"

"I'm not sure he understands the concept of right and wrong the same way we do," he said calmly, "but we need to find him soon before he kills his family in another outburst."

"But why would he-?" she trailed off as he gave her a look. It may be different, but her mother and father didn't want her after they knew what she could do, but looking at the Professor she knew this kid had it a lot worse than she ever had, and she didn't need her mind reading power to see that, and that made her want to find the boy and hug him tightly.

She was a psychic too, so they had that in common. So their powers were likely different in different ways, she could help him like the Professor helped her. It would be nice she reasoned, like having a little brother as she didn't know any other mind readers to adopt as her little brother or sister.

"His parents are dead," Xavier said, bringing her mood down a little. "He lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin somewhere within a county outside of London in England, but I couldn't say where as at the time I was concentrating on him more, and trying to find him again could be trouble if he senses me and freaks out. He is just a scared child, and he needs our help."

"Right, so let's get on it!" she agreed, determined and pumping her right fist in the air, already planning what she could do to make him happy. Maybe she could take him to the park, and cinema, and out for fast food, and maybe Scott would tag along too. She hoped they both got along if Harry was going to be her new little brother, but of course they would.

Xavier smiled slightly as if he knew what she was thinking even without having a peek, "it just looks like we'll have to try this the old fashioned way," he said, which brought her down a bit.

"I think I'll be able to sense him if we get close enough," Jean said with a reassuring smile.

He nodded his reply, "yes, I was thinking the same of myself, so we'll leave Logan here, and you me, Storm and Scott should go-."

"Right - let's go!"


	86. History Reborn (HP)

_Harry was left on the doorstep all those years ago. & Dumbledore left some "charms" in his wards with his "loving" family, where he grows up abused where near everyone seems to hate him. When 5 he discovered some magic, teleportation and found some freedom & hope. In the future, Harry, 30 & his family, friends, & allies lost the war, with a plan, they'll re-write their history!_

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Supernatural - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,567 - Reviews: 28 - Updated: 12/31/2013 - Published: 7/29/2013 - [Harry P., Ginny W.] [Hermione G., Luna L.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry wrote this down for no reason other than to make himself feel better.

A log that gave him peace of mind. In a messed up world. A world full of confusion, love, and heartache. He had never had a family or a hope or a… well, he had had nothing, but then he found a life, built it.

He had been happy, but that had been stolen by the lies and foolishness.

The war had torn their world apart. He was thankful, and blessed that he still had people to go on the mission with him.

That was why he was writing this journal. To document a life that could now be forfeit. No matter how much he might want to live. His next great trick will reset life.

Everything will be gone. Everything. They wanted to have a great future. A loving and hopeful past. To do that they must tear down the world.

Time is the ultimate miracle that they will control!

To redo. Reset. To smash through the gates of existence and be something else. Something great. To change history. To do things as they were meant to be done! To two time, the Goddesses Destiny, and Fate, and have the Goddess of Time bow to their will, just this once.

The world had been a major pain in his ass. This time. This history. He chuckled to himself thinking about the ultimate cheat code.

He sat at his desk in his large double room. Being a mage anyone in the know would think that he would be backwards enough to use a quill and parchment. However, he actually had an open red coloured lap top computer on his desk, waiting a moment, just thinking.

He had written a lot over the years. His story. The truth of who or what he was. He hid his few journals. Safe from the darkness by some powerful magical tricks. Lost, forever. They contained powerful magiks that he invented that cheat the World of Mysticism.

Rubbing his brow in thought. He smiled. Thinking back on the past. It could have been worse. He was strong willed and always smarter than most. Always open to treating magic differently. More like a science, which might explain his best subject being Runology. The teachers would call it Ancient Runes, but to him. He always referred to it in scientific terms. Symbology.

Thinking of magic as a science always brought him to what he calls creation cells, which are where magic came from. Not that the Wizarding Community would ever listen to him. They were wholly arrogant when it came to their belief that they were mystical beings and mysterious.

He didn't know where the creation cells came from, or figured out the how's and whys yet. They exist like a triple helix. Only wizards seem to have more than five that he had picked up so-far. It seems each of these extras revolve around a different aspect of wizardry, but he didn't how yet.

It was as if mage are evolved humans. That would make sense in many ways. It would explain muggle-born mage. However, it wouldn't explain squibs unless they were a product of interbreeding. They only came from pure-bloods, so maybe their blood was too pure that the full helix wasn't working.

Its odd because in areas where wizards and witches are constantly breeding with each other they appear to get weaker, while muggle-born's and hybrids are stronger, which could explain Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort being the strongest Dark Sorcerer in a century, or at least the most brazen.

He had so many thoughts and simulations that after this he knew he would have to set up a huge computer system and use his family money to finance his experiments.

After all, the muggles created many machines that will help him, and if he can prove some kind of human evolution. The potential existed to realise how muggle-born's come to be, and with knowledge and truth comes power, more power.

Smiling at the thought of the look on Dumbledore's face showing him and the whole mage population that they don't know nearly anything about what they really are. As far as he's concerned none of his people have really looked outside of the box of what they see. To see something different, new, to evolve their thoughts and by that society.

It was amusing to think that maybe, just maybe, he could find out how and why. He could then start maybe, forcing evolutions hand. Mage are arrogant because they believe they were special, but if everyone were special, the world would settle down.

Shrugging his thoughts off. He put fingers to keys and started typing away. It was something that was like a summary of events.

One last recording of his life, and the lives of those who broke free of the mana of fools.

 _This is to be the last entry of the diary of Harry James Potter. I kind-of lost all of my journals chronicling my existence. Maybe if you're reading this you found them and read my life. If so then we are all gone, dead and the world will suffer at the hands of Voldemort until the muggles are clued-in and fight back, which could end our race for a while at least, or our world, as we knew it._

 _I just ask that if you are fighting for your freedom. The freedom of those you love - never stop. It can seem hard at times, but it is always worth it in the end when you see the smiles._

 _It is said that to die for those you love, from children to parents, to lovers and siblings, is an incredible thing to do. However, it is a wholly greater kind of love that you kill for those you hold in your heart._

 _This is a rehash since I stated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Before now._

 _Before the past_

 _A new hope._

 _I was in Ravenclaw. The sorting hat said I was smart. I was, very, very smart, still am. The sort of smart that scared people around me. The way I learnt magic. I knew in side that it was always more than they ever knew._

 _Magic was more than they ever cared to understand._

 _It was when all of these letters started turning up at the Dursley's (my abusive and evil non-magical family) for me that I noticed the stupidity around me._

 _I had already known that I was different. I learnt to jump before Hogwarts while my cousin had been chasing me. The bully and his pals were after me for a game of Harry beating. The teachers never cared about me, and his parents encouraged this behaviour._

 _Everyone around me used to call me ungrateful. That my aunt and uncle took me in when they could have dumped me with child services. I still wonder how they can call that a threat? Child services would have been welcomed relief._

 _The jumping made me see why I was a 'freak'. At the time, I was six and curious. I had a reason, and thought I was a mutant or something like from those comics I sometimes sneakily read while hiding in the one place Dudley would never go._

 _The library._

 _I don't think he could even read, and he was a few months older than I was._

 _It was long before I saw the jealousy in their eyes. I had always saw it as hate. I stopped caring about them over time, hating them in return._

 _I've never hated the Dursley's because they were muggles. I liked muggles. I hated them because of the way they hated me for just living._

 _Knowing about my power made me do what any bright kid would, though dangerous. (I didn't know that at the time, and ignorance can be productive sometimes)._

 _I practice and practice. Jumping. For the first time in my life. I felt free. Happy. Hopeful. I'm sure, maybe I felt that way when mum and dad were alive, but I cannot remember that._

 _Later I would study it more. Creating balls of this teleporting energy between my hands. Throwing it. I would teleport things away from and too me. That was a lifesaver as I used it to steal food, though some was rightfully mine as I was forced to do all of the chores anyway so it wasn't really stealing._

 _I felt like I should have ran away but something stopped me. It was odd, annoying and I hated it. I was about ten when I first tried to go really far, using the jump gate as I called it to see beyond. It was like looking through the teleportation wormhole. It was easy once I got the hang of seeing in two places at once. It was an odd experience when I first stuck my head in to look, being in two places at once, and I still can't seem to teach anyone else._

 _It was the wards around the Dursley's and then some that were stopping me. I couldn't physically teleport beyond. To freedom. It showed me limitations to my ability, and I would later learn that strong wizards all had their own different ways to teleporting, or something like that. It was all tricks for them. Then all, like mine are limited. I was still trying to see the energy preventing me when the owls turned up shortly before my eleventh birthday._

 _My aunt and uncle freaked out when the first letter came, and more when they were flooding the house, enough to give me Dudley's spare room as the letters were addressed to me. The cupboard under the stairs. Then more came in one Sunday, flooding in through the electric fire from the chimney._

 _That was my chance and when I was tossed into the cupboard to stop me stealing one of the hundreds of letter, I jumped one too me. So that's how I found out I'm a 'wizard' with 'magical' powers. I had guessed I was just lucky to stumble onto teleportation._

 _It wouldn't be for a while that I would find out that the way I teleported was different to others. It used the same means, but I burst through the wormholes, manipulating space. I see while I slide through the jump, can change my mind at a split second, and see through the multiple colours of the event horizon of jumping. Then, I have always been different, special some could say._

 _The letters never stopped and the day before my birthday, 'we' ran away. Though, I should say now 'we' were doing a bad job as the letters followed, but I was content to wait as they had been this persistent they would come. I would learn magic and then I could leave the Dursley's forever._

 _This huge man came when we finally settled on this rock a few hundred metres off the Norfolk coast or somewhere about. Since the Dursley's knew about magic, how did they think that would work? Did they not consider that magical people could travel over water?_

 _Hagrid, at least as far as I could tell wasn't completely human, maybe half giant or something, but thinking about it. I wondered how a human and a giant could mate?_

 _I really wish he wasn't so dim though as he seriously thought he caught us on vacation. Like the Dursley's would take me anywhere, even to a shack on a rock._

 _Hagrid told me about my parents. How great they were. I was surprised he was the only adult I had ever met who wasn't just hostile to me, but friendly, kind, caring even._

 _Then through my insistence told me about Voldemort. Then how my parents died. I had to keep my anger at bay and not jump him into a wall. Goddess I've been tempted with my family. He was party to leaving me with those monsters._

 _However, he admitted he did not want to, but Albus Dumbledore, some old crackpot had already decided I'll be happy with these people. Cared for. Loved with my 'family'. He must have been the one who placed the shield stopping my escape._

 _I kept my anger and disgust buried deep inside to stop from doing something I'll regret. The way Hagrid talked about how great and kind this Dumbledore was. The more I wanted to smack him. To show him the bruises that showed him how 'great' his Albus Dumbledore really was, but he had been fooled as others had._

 _However, justice had to wait. Wait for me to get stronger, which was what I told myself. I didn't really know what to think or do then, but if this Dumbledore didn't know my pain. I would one day show him._

 _I arrived in the magical world with Hagrid, and though I'll admit I was impressed I couldn't help but notice the anger and hatred directed at me. Like before. Like always. The adults and kids, with no reason, not even knowing who I am. It didn't take a genius here to realise magic was in the air in more ways than one. I knew I had to find the underlying cause of it._

 _The Goblins of Gringotts were nicer to me than the people I had saved, though inadvertently by unknown magic. They gave me the first glimpse of the wealth my family held; I held, even though it was only a trust. I knew there would be more. I would later use laws and lore loopholes and cheat codes to take hold of all my finances, early._

 _Leaving the bank, I wasn't looking where I was going and knocked over a small blonde haired girl, Daphne Greengrass. She ended up in Slytherin House, and I've wished that at this moment we could have become good friends. Her life wouldn't have ended in an early death, killed with her sister by their own parents for some pureblood honour bull-crap._

 _She was a surprise as she wasn't staring at me in hate but her expression wasn't very friendly even as she allowed me to help her up. She even held my hands while she stood staring at me. She then bowed her head, thanked me in a proper way after I apologised and ran off to her mother, father, and younger sister, Astoria._

 _Hagrid had laughed boomingly as I looked up to question him about the odd girls' behaviour. He said from her expensive robes she's probably from a well-too-do old pureblood family. They had plenty of rules and protocols some of the darker and older families take very seriously, but not to worry as I did quite well, and her father wouldn't want to question my behaviour (likely believing I'm muggle-born?) while with Hagrid._

 _I must admit I was intrigued and would later read up on magical lore, most of which I could disprove given some time. I think. I don't want to believe that our powers could control us. Lots of it was just not making logical scientific sense._

 _Idiots probably wrote it up over the years. On the other hand, cunning men using it to control their families, especially women. I've always hated such sexist notions as marrying off a daughter to make connections and or money. Anyone who out do that never loved their daughter and only had one or more as a commodity._

 _However, getting my 'wand' seemed like the biggest waste of wood I had ever seen. Really? Why would anyone need a focus for 'their' powers? That just brought me to weak and lazy. That they could be so much more with the wand and real magic combined._

 _I ended up stealing an extra two wands from the weird wand maker when he mentioned the wand that 'chose' me was Voldemort's wands brother. I've never been above stealing if it is necessary and I wanted the edge over Voldemort in case he returned._

 _School was weird that first week. I got curious stares here and there, and plenty of glares. I didn't get it and after all the books that stupid-dude in the book shop wouldn't let me buy, sneering at me._

 _I thought Hogwarts library would be the best place, and though it had lots on magic lore, and magic, with spell and potion books it had nothing I felt I wanted, interesting or valuable to me._

 _I realised that they had hid away all of the interesting, good books in the restricted section under some foolhardy pretext that they were 'dark' and 'evil'. I had never really like those words, because they're labels the 'light' and 'good' use to bully others who don't see eye-to-eye._

 _After that first week, only a few people seemed to look at me, and for once see me. That only included a few kids and one teacher. Severus Snape. That wasn't out of kindness on his part. He was always a piece of vindictive shit to me. Not that he seemed to be nice to anyone. He couldn't teach being a bastard, and he was one. That was how incompetent he was._

 _The other kids didn't really want much to do with me, just putting up with the cold and guarded Ravenclaw boy who would never let anyone get behind him, or initiate any contact._

 _The longer I stayed at the school the more I found people started responding better to me, and teachers stopped taking points for stupid reasons like showing the other students up even when he was holding back, and then giving me points instead._

 _I still haven't figured out what curse they were under, or how Dumbledore planted it into my wards, and more importantly, why?_

 _Still at the end of the year. They were sending me back. Their 'hero'. Back to the Dursley's to suffer. I still have to wonder whether Dumbledore knew how I was treated, but fell under the same curse as everyone else. His own curse. It seems poetic in a way that Dumbledore would not hold any love for me so he was-captured under his own curse._

 _I had almost died before they sent me back. This ignorant and selfish bully. Ronald Weasley started being, 'nice' to me. Telling me about the Philosopher's Stone. Very powerful. Very dangerous in the wrong hands. I don't know how a moron like him could have figured out that Dumbledore hid it in the school. He's a right bully and not at all bright. I remembered the thing that Halloween with the troll and Hermione Granger._

 _Hermione had only tried helping him with his class work and he was a douche about it. She ran off crying. I can understand how she felt. I had not any friends either, but I didn't mind keeping too myself. She had hid in a bathroom when the troll attacked, but it was just lucky that I overheard where she was._

 _I was suspicious of Quirrell for some reason; the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was just odd, shifty, suspicious, and very boring for someone who taught a potentially fun class._

 _Finding Hermione was quite easy. I just jumped outside of the doors to the bathroom since the wards dome over the school to stop teleporting in and out, and the ward charms dome extra over certain areas to protect bathrooms, dorm rooms, restricted areas, and other places like teachers rooms and offices, and the occasional class, but the halls are fair game apparently._

 _I didn't know why I was risking my life for a girl I barely knew, but I didn't see any other way. The prefects wouldn't listen or they're just too cowardly to risk their own safety, and the teachers were hunting in the dungeon when it most likely wouldn't be there._

 _I had probably grimaced as I heard the girl scream in the bathroom and rushed in. Hermione was hanging upside down by one leg, held by the monster, her robes and skirt flying up or down to reveal her underwear whichever way you look at it._

 _I don't know why I felt relieved to not be the only student to wear a uniform under my robes but I had been feeling weirded out that all the boys in my dorm just wore their robe like a dress._

 _However, first things first. It was the first time I pulled a living thing, but she was bleeding from her head and her eyes were out of focus and looking like she had some serious concussion from previous experience. I pulled and she flashed away in a blast of blue white warping energy, falling into my arms, her weight taking me to the ground while I held her._

 _I was almost sick a moment later. I realised I left her leg behind. She woke, screaming, breathing harshly she looked down at her leg surprised it had some kind of warp of white and blue around where the wound should be, looking up to the baffled troll. However, I knew she was in enough pain that I might as well have cut her leg off._

 _The troll turned to us as I tried not to freak out, as Hermione wouldn't stop crying. It lobbed her leg and I just remember waving my hand at it as it flew having no clue what I did, but it fizzed away back onto Hermione._

 _She looked just as shocked as I did, but that could have been some real shock. Her pain leaving instantly. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she breathed deeply, calming as much as she could before I rolled over her taking the trolls club to the face knocking me away from her, skidding across the floor while Hermione screamed, crying out in panic._

 _I turned and with a blurry eyed stare the troll flickered back three times with whooshes of noise before it was near embedded in the wall, shattering tiles and concrete before crashing to the floor, bloodied. It was the most incredible and exhilarating thing I can ever remember doing up to that point in life, but it wouldn't be the craziest._

 _Hermione had stopped screaming, breathing heavily she was checking her leg over, blinking in awe, looking to me. She was quite the know-it-all, and when it came to knowledge, put it above all else._

 _She ignored what had happened to her and told me it was impossible to apparate (what they call teleporting) in Hogwarts let-a-lone the fact I opened the apparition field on somebody else._

 _I couldn't help but laugh. I remembered the look that wanted knowledge over the fact I did something called splinching to her, but worse, and even more the wormhole doesn't normally stay connected as mine did, which was why she felt as if her leg had been cut off._

 _I moved closer to her as I could feel them coming. I knew. Teachers. They were nearing us. They probably heard her screams._

 _I took her face in my hand and told her not to remember how I saved her. I was desperate and preformed an unknown magic on her. I couldn't risk Dumbledore know what I could do and shutting me down, or worse erasing the knowledge from my mind._

 _I still remember her dazed look, and feeling guilty as I realised I actually preformed some magic on her. The look matched in with the blood pouring down my head, the metallic taste in my mouth._

 _Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall turned up moments later and I felt that odd tingle that tried to enter my head straight away from the old man. I still don't get how I've always kept him out. They asked what happened, which knocked Hermione out of her daze where she took the blame for me._

 _However, I just said we both weren't at the feast and that we bumped into each other, and she asked whether I could wait for her when the troll came, forcing me into the bathroom where we had to fight. I'm not sure Dumbledore believed my retelling, but Hermione seemed a little susceptible and I was so convincing she agreed with my version, forgetting about her lie._

 _I was awarded five points. Like seriously. I deserved more than that. So McGonagall quickly escorted Hermione and me to the infirmary where Hermione was the first person I have met to thank me. We didn't exactly start hanging out after that, but we got along and partnered up during shared classes._

 _Anyway, back to Ron and his ploy to save the stone, or get me to do it. He had barely talked to me before this, and always about stuff I never cared for. He loved quidditch while I had subscribed to a broom-racing magazine. I'd always liked racing sports over ball sports. Not that I got to enjoy them, not even now I'm 30._

 _Because Dumbledore was suspiciously absent from the school, and Ronald 'knew' all about the stone we were in the forbidden corridor. The huge three-headed guard dog slept to a harps music. I watched Ronald pull up the trapdoor when the music stopped a moment later. The harp was likely charmed to stop if the trapdoor was opened or Ron had bad timing._

 _I looked up the dog monster was awake glaring down at us._

 _Ronald screamed like a girl and jumped through the trapdoor without a care for me. I shrugged, ignored the dog and slammed the door closed. The dog kept barking but didn't attack and stopped as I reached up and patted a massive snout giving the dog praise for saving me from that bother._

 _I had to give all the Cerberus heads fair attention before they let me leave and continued back to their place guarding the trapdoor._

 _Dumbledore may be stupid or ignorant, but not stupid or ignorant enough to really risk the Philosopher's Stone to the protection of first years, but if Ron wanted to play foolish hero-games on Dumbledore's 'suggestion', let him do it alone._

 _I'm not initially sure what happened to Ron but he was pissed off when I told McGonagall where he was and she had to rescue him. It wasn't that funny after the bastard had managed to sneak up on me, the day before we were due to go home and threw me down the moving staircase while it was moving, and I almost died, dropping five floors._

 _I woke up that afternoon, aching, and sore all over, wrapped in some bandages. It didn't seem many people cared but I heard if it weren't for Dumbledore, Hagrid would have strangled Ron to death. It was all good by me though after I got out the next morning for the train._

 _Ron had disappeared before he could even reach the train only to turn up hungry and crying several weeks later (most of his vacation missed) as he was found in a muggle nut house after he was found having broken into the asylum, and was found screaming about muggles and magic and an evil boy wizard._

 _He didn't have it bad. It wasn't like he was in China or anything. I doubt I could have shot him that far, but he did reach Manchester, the asylum was just a fluke._

"So you did throw Ronald to that Asylum in Manchester!"

Harry looked round, amused to see the blonde woman with dreamy blue eyes peering over his shoulder at his lap top screen.

"Ginny told me all about that, but she never said it was you."

"He accused me. Called me dark and evil the first day back, but that was more that so-called muggle hate thing!" he replied, smirking. "Says the prick who threw me down the stairs?! Said he'll get me back. I said if he doesn't shut up and get lost and stay lost I'll drop him off a cliff, never bothered me again… well, he did, but not about that since he had no proof, and a short attention span."

She smiled, rolling her eyes as she placed down a hot mug of tea. "Ginny asked me to bring you a cup of tea, and that dinner will be ready soon, and happy birthday," she smiled, hugging him with a kiss to the cheek before quickly leaving to go help the others in the kitchen.

He sighed sadly. "I like cooking too, what is it with Ginny. I hope someone out there can cook since Ginny didn't inherit that talent from her mother."

"Hey I heard that!"

Harry grimaced as he heard her shouting from the kitchen and some snickering twins who were in their mid-thirties so should act their age and stop using their spy tricks to get him into trouble.

He rolled his eyes and returned to his work, thinking he took a quick sip of his tea before his fingers hit back down on the keys of his lap top.

 **0oo00oo0**

 _It was just before my second year at Hogwarts that this odd and dangerous, to himself, and others, House Elf turned up in my room at Privet Drive with the Dursley's I suppose in a way he meant well, but he caused me no end of trouble, and almost got me killed-well starved to death, and killed._

 _The elf. Dobby. He kept on ranting that I couldn't go back to Hogwarts. Terrible things would happen. He wouldn't tell me what. He kept smashing his head against the wall every time he even thought about telling me._

 _I felt sorry for him at first. However, when I told him to leave and that I'm not staying at the Dursley's, and that I would have truly preferred to engage danger over staying with them any longer than I had too. I told the little git that and he ran off, out of my room to do who knew what?_

 _I jumped him back. He went to leave again frightened. This time by apparation. I hadn't seen anyone else apparate before, so I was fascinated as I looked through his wormhole, watching as he appeared downstairs before pulling him back again._

 _After telling him he wasn't welcome back I jumped him as far away as I could. Later something weird happened. It had only been a couple days. My aunt got a letter by owl, which meant from a wizard. It had the official Department for Misuse of Magic Office seal on it._

 _As soon as I saw that grin on her face, I knew something messed up was going on. I woke up covered in bruises from the attack. After my aunt attacked me, her son and husband joined in, and believe me, they were giants among the obese._

 _I could taste my own blood as I stood from where I had been dumped in the locked room on the floor. I grimaced as my left shoulder was out of its socket. It took a huge shove against the wall to pop it back in. The pain never bothered me any more I had felt worse than they could dish out and my magic accelerated my healing._

 _The room was dark. All of my belongings had been destroyed and bars had been placed on the window. I was glad that they didn't know about the loose floorboard where I hid my wands. Even more thankful that I didn't buy a familiar. I would have killed them had they murdered a pet of mine_

 _I tried jumping out but I just flickered. I would find out that Dumbledore made the wards responsive. The Dursley's forbid me from leaving my room so the anti-apparation wards forbid me too._

 _The Ministry had accused me of using magic. I was, but they accused me of doing it with my wand. That stunk of a certain elf that I had gotten rid of before. He was watching me from the corner of the room in tears. He was afraid to get any closer._

 _I pulled a can of soda from the fridge and ignored him. He left soon after. I knew that because of the wards around the house that I had been in them too long to use magic to get help. They wouldn't care about me, so I had to wait. As long as I could jump food to me, I would be okay._

 _It wasn't too bad. I could practice magic without my wand. I didn't have any books, but that wasn't too bad. It was having no bathroom that bothered me, most. I got a lot of practice vanishing though. I still started to spell bad and feel itchy._

 _Then the Dursley's were trying to kill me that time. None of them offered me food, not once._

 _It came time to leave for Hogwarts, but nothing. I was left forgotten. It had been a week. I had been trying to jump all that time, but nothing. I hadn't even got my supply letter as far as I knew. I waited for just over two weeks before I had enough._

 _I couldn't jump myself, but I could jump other things. So I jumped the bars from my window, embedding them into my uncles car below. The noise was quiet the welcome release from the silence. I heard all of the locks turning in the door as I was climbing out of the window._

 _Lowering myself, I could see my uncle. He was screaming at me in his rage. He went and grabbed me through the window. However, he didn't have any leverage and I pulled him out, breaking his back on the car below._

 _He unfortunately survived that. I managed to shimmy down the drainpipe. I ran as soon as I hit the ground. It took me two weeks to get my Hogwarts stuff and return to school._

 _I wasn't greeted with much happiness. Apparently, Magical Law Enforcement had gone around the Dursley's after I had ran. I was arrested, treated like a muggle hating evil pile of crap. No matter the evidence to the contra. I was not even allowed to hire a lawyer for my defence._

 _Having no rights to these bastards cemented my hatred. I would tear these people apart and rebuild them. I would turn them into a proper governing body that would not allow a twelve year old to be fine the equivalent to one hundred thousand pounds to his abusers and spend two weeks being tortured in Azkaban Prison._

 _I hated Dumbledore more than ever, and when he came to pick me up from jail, I swore to him that someday I would end my nightmare and he would die. He had this blinding smile as if I was just a stupid child acting out._

 _School was worse than ever, and I got into fights with that fool Weasley boy more times than I can remember. He wasn't anything compared to me. After that, my 'wand' was taken from me except for during classes, not that that stopped me from beating him._

 _He was the biggest bully and ignorant hater in the school. He hated Slytherins just because they were Slytherins, and he hated me because I was supposedly a muggle hater. He had the cheek to believe he was sticking up for muggles. He knew nothing about them or their world. He thought they were stupid. He read comics on how stupid muggles were, and laughed the loudest._

 _Ronald made fun of muggles and all of their incredible NON-magical creations. Yet he had the gull to call me a muggle hater? I hated him worse than I hated anyone. At least The Slytherins didn't believe a word of Dumbledore and Ministry bull-shite even with the magic still strong, maybe stronger since the Dursley's hated me more._

 _I figured the ward was based around how the Dursley's felt about me; amplified to spread those feelings to everyone I came into contact with. However, caring, kindness, love, and other emotional aspects must have made some people immune._

 _Dumbledore. Ignorant. Naïve. Prat. I don't know. Not really. I don't know whether he expected the Dursley's to love me, and spread that around, or whether he wanted me that way. If the latter. Well, I have to wonder why he wanted a new Dark 'Lord' who would want the destruction of them all._

 _I was so close to folding, maybe even throwing myself off the highest tower. However, when Hermione cornered me soon after I had returned and hugged me I almost broke down, but I could not. She knew that it was all rubbish._

 _Then I discovered a weird blonde girl. She was a first year in Ravenclaw. She was bullied more than I was because she didn't fight back. She was a sweet girl who was already well on her way to becoming a conspiracy theory nut._

 _She was friendless, which got to me. Kids are cruel. Not just Dudley and his 'friends'. I went to her. She wasn't like everyone else. She wasn't caught in the spell. She had looked at me that first day and I don't know how, even now, but she just knew about the enchantment._

 _I had two friends then. Hermione and Luna. However, after the Chamber of Secrets was opened and the cat was petrified it was hard for me to spend any time with them. At least they had each other as I had introduced them._

 _It felt as if the world was out to destroy me. They called me the heir of Slytherin. The teachers and everyone hated me more than the year before._

 _I was all alone most of that year. It was a year of hell for me. I got accused of petrifying people even when there were witnesses to say I couldn't have. Not that they cared to stick up for me._

 _Then Hermione got petrified. I had to work it out, find the culprit and put an end to it myself. If the teachers only cared about pointing at me. It would have only been a matter of time until they threw me in Azkaban with Hagrid as they had already accused him._

 _That was shortly before the monster had taken Ginny Weasley. That was interesting, as I had been attacked; beaten by Ronald Weasley, his twin brothers and some other Gryffindors. I was left dumped, bloodied in the girl's bathroom on the third floor._

 _It was an unused bathroom because of Moaning Myrtle. The ghost that haunted it. She wasn't the most pleasant thing to deal with. It was ironic that she floated near me after I was left._

 _I remember looking up towards her. She looked mortified. She must have watched the whole thing. I managed to pull myself up, healing myself as well as I could. It helped that I had finally managed to get some books on healing magic. It helped if I sent mail order under a different name._

 _She told me about the red haired girl and the diary. She said when the girl came in she wasn't herself. She wasn't normal. She said she opened the sink. She had tried to tell someone. She knew what it was. Whatever was attacking students had done the same fifty years before and it killed her, and Hagrid got blamed without evidence then too._

 _Myrtle had been a parselmouth. Speaker of the language of snakes. I could get with that. I could speak it too. It did not take long to find the secret entrance in the sinks with a parseltongue password: open._

 _She didn't come with me but the slid down into the dark, dank tunnels below was something._

 _I was still hurt and covered in blood. However, I had to go and get this Weasley girl because no one else would. I got beaten up because of her. The least I could do is rescue her and rub it in their faces. Not that I thought they would care, but she was still an innocent girl._

 _The way Ronald acted towards other people left me in little doubt that he bullied her too. If anything, his mother encouraged misbehaviour towards lesser beings. Girls, muggles, muggle-born's, smart people, and just a note. She did, and it had always driven me crazy with dislike._

 _Mrs. Weasley expected Ginny to be a good little girl and know her place while being an opinionated busybody herself. Talking about double standards. Bitch!_

 _Anyway, the trip through the dark cavern was creepy, but there was enough light leaking through cracks and stones from afar that my eyes adjusted enough so that I did not trip over the tiny bones littering the floor._

 _There was a giant snakeskin, shed by the basilisk that hung-out down there, but I could not sense anything creeping. Not even a mouse. Then again. I would expect mice to be smart enough not to head down into the chamber._

 _I found some inner doors with giant metal snake on it. I'm still surprised that Salazar Slytherin, builder of the Chamber of Secrets was that arrogant that his only password was 'open' in parseltongue. The giant steel gates opened to allow me in._

 _It was much brighter inside with an eerie blue glow from the water either side as I entered. The chamber was located under the lake so it was bound to let water in after a while. If it wasn't designed to for whatever reason anyway._

 _She was there. She was so small, leaning up against a back wall, barely conscious. I thought the look of horror she was giving me was fear for a moment, and it was. She was afraid for me, not of me, as her brown eyes flickered to the side._

 _That was the first time I saw him. Tom Riddle. Voldemort's teenage memory. I could see the diary in Ginny's small arms. It was how he came back._

 _Tom was quite helpful as he gloated, mocking me, commenting on the attack on me. He told me about all manner of spells Dumbledore could be using to make everyone hate me._

 _He made me an offer. To join him. We could have become partners to conquer the magical world. I'll admit for a moment I had felt tempted, but refused as I saw Ginny's fear._

 _In many ways the people who hated me because of Dumbledore and the Dursley's were not at fault. They were still innocent. I couldn't bring myself to want to harm them because of another's power over my being._

 _The children were only young, and impressionable. Most of them wouldn't have been anywhere near as vindictive without the spell. Others, adults especially. I couldn't forgive them. I didn't believe they deserved full forgiveness._

 _Over time, I had let some people off, as it was a powerful magic connected to me that I realised that though they were trapped. They still were not as bad as they could have been, should have been._

 _Tom was not pleased at my refusal and started calling out in parseltongue. I did not have time to contemplate the big-headed words he used to worship, or love Salazar Slytherin. Not to mention all of the ugly statues of the man._

 _A huge mouth opened up in a wall. It was huge and silver. The serpent. It was around seventy foot long, and thicker than Hagrid stood, round._

 _It had a mouth full of razor sharp fangs dripping with venom. I forgot to close my eyes, but nothing. I looked into its cold and dangerous yellow eyes as it looked into my green._

 _Tom had laughed at me. He told me that Ginny and I were safe, as the monsters killer stare did not affect speakers. He ordered it to kill me. I flickered away as it charged. It crashed into the ground as I appeared next to Ginny._

 _She was even more shocked than Tom as she begged me to run away. I turned to the monsters as it turned, looking at me. I needed to protect Ginny. I flickered away and called its attention. It turned to me while Ginny was crying out._

 _The red haired girl was weakening. I could see it. Feel it. Tom was stealing her life force. I could not let him. I would not let him. I would rather die. I did not fear death. I was too pathetic to fear death. I welcomed it with open arms._

 _I could almost see the shadowed figure of a beautiful woman in all black with a long black cloak hiding her in the shadows of nothingness._

 _The basilisk charged and I knew there was nothing I could do. All I could do is jump around. There was no way I would be strong enough to jump the snake._

 _I remembered closing my eyes when I heard a swish, and the sound of metal sliding into stone. I looked up and there it was. It was a sword. It was larger than I was. It had a long handle bound in white leather, and a long straight double-edged blade._

 _The sword was a dull grey silver tint with markings engraved within it. The markings had a blue shine to them. The very edged of the blades held that same blue. The weapon was beautiful, yet very functional. Well, more functional if I were taller at the time._

 _I had pulled the sword from where it had stuck into the ground with very little effort before I realised it. It was lighter than I had ever thought a sword could or should be._

 _A screech made me jump with the sword. I appeared over the other side of the chamber as the snake crashed into the wall. I was tired, jumping was making me disorientated, and sore, my muscles ached. I realised that it had more limits than I thought. I had never jumped like it before._

 _I looked for the source of the screech when I saw it. The basilisk was back up, snapping at a beautiful smoky white phoenix. Its wings were like flames of white smoke. Its eyes were full and blue. It was glaring at the snake as its mighty talons carved into the monster snakes eyes and face._

 _The serpent lashed out with its tail, knocking the phoenix out of the air towards me. I watched as 'she' bust into white smoke and land as a young girl with white hair trailing back like feathers and fur to her knees. Her clothes were like smoggy white hipsters, tee shirt and open hoody._

 _She looked at me silently as she landed in a crouch on her bare fingertips and toes. Her fierce, cool blue eyes were like the sky, and ocean combined, shifting through many different colours of blues and greens._

 _Turning back to the snake as it lashed out in pain. She hissed, and spat out, sneering with growls coming from her chest. That coming from her when she didn't look older than I did._

 _The monster basilisk turned to her, growling and hissing as its large tongue flickered out. It lunged at her, but she burst backward into white mist, pulling out of it as a cute white furred rodent of some kind with a long fluffy white tail longer than her tiny body._

 _She floated backwards with little gliding wings as she stretched out her clawed arms and legs. She landed her little body on top of my head. Her little snout still hissing, full of sharp teeth as she glared at the basilisk._

 _I'll admit I was a little confused. Nature spirit. If you were wondering, of air and sea: a wind spirit to normal people. She can change her form, but only keep stronger forms such as humans, mage or otherwise, for a shorter time than normal animals._

 _She needed a few moments or more to recharge since she had arrived by phoenix flame travel and then fought using phoenix strength and form._

 _I just accepted my new partners help. Moreover, she brought me my new sword. A girl offering a boy an awesome magical sword is a good start as friendships go._

 _Not to mention I knew what the sword was. Excalibur. The Sword of the Once King. Sword of Justice. All of that stuff from Arthurian Legends. That was cool. I remember mildly wondering whether owning Excalibur made me king of the UK or England or something._

 _I do not remember what happened next. I just know I reacted. The next moment I had a poisonous fang in my right forearm, sword clenched in hand, blade through the mouth of the basilisk, through its head. I pulled back and the snake dropped with a crash, dead._

 _Pulling out the fang. Dropping it to the floor, I remember feeling weak, but I staggered towards Ginny. She would later tell me that I had battered away a killing curse with the sword before I reached her, Tom ranting at me like a child._

 _I remembered looking at Tom with a grin as the tip of my sword touched the diary in Ginny's hands. It sunk in just a little way and the book was searing. He had dropped the wand he held. Ginny's wand. He wasn't corporeal any more and I could see the golden thread he was stealing from Ginny withdraw from him as golden mist, returning to its home._

 _Ginny had regained enough strength to take hold of the diary and slide it up the blade. The book burnt black and Tom screamed as he was ripped from the world. I let the diary drop to the floor from my sword spilling ink as if it was blood._

 _Then we were alone, except for my new partner. I knew. I knew she was going to stay. I named her Spirit. She liked the name, so all was well on that front except I had been poisoned. I was dying. I remembered falling to the floor with Ginny where she held me, panicking._

 _However, Spirit was a phoenix again. She used her healing tears in this form and my wound healed up before returning to her previous form to rest around my shoulders, enjoying Ginny's attention._

 _We sat together, taking for hours. I kept her warm in my arms as she cuddled up to me. She talked about her family. She begged my forgiveness, as she somehow knew her brother had attacked me. There was nothing to forgive. She had never even thought to harm me, and she never would have._

 _I only 'forgave'-ish the twin idiots after they gave me a little trinket during third year-a certain map as a peace offering, but I would never forget. Ronald Weasley however. He would only hold my contempt and loathing, as he would just get worse._

 _We would sleep there together, in the horrid chamber, content in each other's arms, and make our way back after we woke with Spirits help. We found Dumbledore and McGonagall with Ginny's parents and siblings that morning._

 _Molly Weasley attacked me and had to be dragged off by her husband and McGonagall while Ginny screamed at her to let me go as she had been thrown to the floor in her mother's rage._

 _My eyes caught Dumbledore. He had not tried to protect me. I dragged myself up, fresh blood now dripping from my face and I nearly lost it._

 _However, before I could think of attacking the bitch a large white dog tore into the woman's leg while Ginny had pulled herself up, glaring at her mother, screaming at her that I saved her life._

 _I called Spirit to let the woman go as I saw Dumbledore stand to attack her. She returned to her place. I picked up my sword from where it fell and remember pointing it at everyone in the room in turn, except for Ginny._

 _I threatened to burn their world to the ground and left with Ginny taking my free arm and helping me to the Hospital Wing. She was so ashamed of her family._

 _The school nurse did not care too much about me, actually just pointing out the potion cupboard, but I was smart enough to get what I needed. The nurse protested to me staying with Ginny but I think my sword was intimidating._

 _None of the Weasley's came to see Ginny that morning but she came to me later to tell me she had told them where to get lost when they told her they wanted her to have nothing to do with me. I was touched that she put me first._

 _Ronald tried intimidating me, but he was alone and I broke his face and he did not come back again._

 _The holiday came. Summer. I did not return to the Dursley's They were not waiting for me, so I did not care. I had sat the whole ride, just me, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny._

 _Ginny had to have been my favourite. While the other two were friends. We never hung around each other much, but since all of this, I had come to Ginny. She was my best friend. I felt comfortable with her. Luna and Hermione were nice, but I never understood them._

 _Hermione and Luna were different in different ways. Luna loses herself in the possible, the unknown, and the new. Hermione loses herself in the comfortable. She looked up to authority figures. She kept trying to get Harry to talk to Dumbledore about what was going on, believing he would fix anything, believing until next year that he was oblivious._

 _Ginny however. She knew what the world was like. Her mother let Ronald pick on her because she was just the girl. None of the teachers, or any of her brothers questioned her weird behaviour that year. Her family would still hated her hero. Me. The boy who saved her life without asking for anything in return. Then her mother attacking me._

 _She held no love for the idiot adults either, or the world that caused her to hurt people. She was feisty and strong willed. I felt comfortable sitting quietly will her, while with others. I felt as if I had to say something._

 _I was beginning to hate this world full of ungrateful scum. She was like an anchor for me. Keeping me together. Keeping me from doing something, I would regret._

 _In other words, she was less cynical and bitter than me without being too nice and kind about the world around us._

 _I was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron Pub, but I changed my mind. I was lucky too. Tom who owed the place was a big Dumbledore fan. I needed to find some place outside of magic._

 _Magical people were more susceptible to the enchantment. I think I was lucky as the muggles in the hotel were under enough influence that they didn't care that a twelve year old boy was hiring a room by himself, but the enchantment was running away from them enough that they didn't hurt me._

 _My family had been rich before they died, so I rented a penthouse suite. It was the most comfortable I had ever felt. I had plenty of mail order books sent to me at that hotel._

 _I even had the magic paper sent to me under a fake name. It was nice to know no one knew I was not at the Dursley's That I had ran away. I made sure not to tell Ginny where I was when I sent her a letter with Spirit._

 _My sword was hidden away inside my trunk since it had an altered dimension. However, Spirit was fine acting as my mail carrier. She could teleport, so it was nice of her to do something of use. I wouldn't get my mail delivered anywhere near as fast otherwise. She had mostly kept to her small fluffy form and enjoyed getting to visit Ginny with a letter._

 _Spirit cannot talk, but she was better conversation than most humans I had met, better company, and all around cuter to look at. I could almost understand her on a complete foreign, primitive level, as if bound throughout existence with each other._

 _I remembered spending a lot of time sitting on my huge king-size bed with her curled up on my lap while I read away, learning. I especially found seals and runes interesting as they led to wards. I used some of my time practising anything I could without the use of a wand._

 _This soon led to me finding out about the escaped convict. Sirius Black. Then worse. The dementors. I still felt it. They had put me in with them monsters. I would admit it brought up bad memories. When near dementors I hear, my mother screams. She screams for me, for my life, begging Voldemort to spare me._

 _My mother would give anything for me, and I think she did. I think she used sacrificial magic for me, using herself as the sacrifice. It sometimes haunted my dreams still. Considering everything that had happened to me up to that point, I was surprised, I had not just ended myself. If not for Ginny and Spirit, knowing what happened in the Chamber of Secrets I would have._

 _It was a couple of weeks before school was due to start again that I was out to collect some lunch. I had sat down on a bench in a large park in the early evening with Spirit on my shoulder, curled up eating a large chicken doner kebab and chip between us._

 _We had just finished up and I had let Spirit finish the bottle of orange tango we were sharing. It was always amusing watching her drink out of a can, bottle, or cup in what I call her resting form._

 _I would not have noticed for a while if not for Spirit after she lobbed the bottle into the trash bin next to the bench if she had not suddenly started hissing. Her fur was stranding on end, and her little teeth bared. I saw why._

 _It was a large black shaggy dog._

 _It was staring at me. Its eyes were kind of sad. I knew from Spirits noises that this was actually a wizard._

 _After I confronted him, demanding that he return to his true form, he surprisingly did. He was a straggly man. Wild black hair. His blue eyes were weak and tired._

 _Sirius Black._

 _Spirit had calmed, but did not care for him at all. I was not afraid. I did not know how I knew, I just did. This man was innocent. I could not bring myself to believe that he had done anything bad. He looked at me how I imagined a proud father would._

 _He told me all about Peter Pettigrew being the man who killed my parents and all of the muggles Sirius was accused of murdering. Sirius had never been given a trail. I did not know what I could do for him._

 _If the magical world adored me, as they should have without the Old Man's enchantment I could have used my influence to prove his innocence. Instead, I had to do it the hard way._

 _Capturing Pettigrew and revealing him as alive and guilty of being the real traitor and Death Eater._

 _Okay, so it was easier than I had thought it would be when Sirius said he knew where Pettigrew was. He was Ronald Weasley's pet rat. The Weasley's had won some money and gone on vacation to Egypt to visit Bill Weasley._

 _The picture of the winning family had been front-page news. It contained a picture of all of the Weasley's I had been thankful that Spirit could travel that far to deliver mail to Ginny. The front page had Ronald with his rat on his shoulder, missing a front finger-toe, and all that was left of Pettigrew was a finger._

 _I contacted Ginny, telling her about it. She sent a reply telling me that she and her family were going to spend the last day of the holiday at the Leaky Cauldron Pub, so I met her there. It was a good ploy._

 _Do not let the traitorous little rat have a clue and then, bam! He was caught, and everyone secretly aiding him were made to look like bigger fools than they were._

 _Ginny's family was not pleased to see me, and I had to use some money to buy the land the Leaky Cauldron was on to get Tom to give me a room._

 _He's been terrified of me ever since as I owned the lease on the Cauldron and it was up that year. Ever since, I have only given him a three-monthly lease contract every three months to keep him in my pocket._

 _Bless magical world politics. If I had had the time, I would have just taken the whole thing from him. Even to a pariah money can get you anything if you have the guts and the goblins standing by you to make some money too._

 _It was easy getting Pettigrew. I had to use Ginny to reveal him or he might have got away with me, because of the hate._

 _The look on the face of Ronald Weasley was priceless. Pictured were taken, and sold to vengeful Slytherins because of all of the hate him, and people like him spread about them._

 _I had been hiding Sirius at my hotel as my pet dog since the muggles knew about him he couldn't pretend to be my father, but my pet was fine. Though they thought, he was a muggle criminal._

 _He was free within two days with compensation, taking custody of me as my godfather while I was back at school for my third year._

 _It was quite amusing as the dementors were recalled, even though I had practice the defence a little bit, just in case. I will always hate those monsters._

 _The patronus charm._

 _I had not told Sirius about my jail time without a trail, but he found out, angry that I did not tell him. He took the Ministry and Dumbledore to court. He won. It was not contested. I was awarded the equivalent to one million pounds compensation from the Ministry. The Dursley's were arrested. My cousin put in care. They were charged with child abuse, endangerment, and jailed._

 _It was thanks to Amelia Bones. Head of Magical Law Enforcement. She had investigated and discovered the blood magic that was manipulating everyone who met me because of how my aunt felt about me._

 _Dumbledore was in a lot of runny poop. However, he also got out of any consequences, but I did have a restraining order on him. He kept to it for the most part._

 _That year was the best year ever. Even though people knew that they were under a curse, most did not care to try fighting it and being nice. They treat me like crap. They attacked me for getting Dumbledore into trouble._

 _I would later realise that they would attack for the Dumbledore bit without the curse he had them sucking his pooper so hard._

 _However, that aside. Ginny was fun to hang with and play games. She would hug me, cuddle with me, and hold my hand while dragging me off to find something fun to do. She even got on very well with Spirit. So with Spirits support I knew that Ginny would be my most favourite human._

 _Don't get me wrong. I loved Hermione and Luna very much. Still do, but with her. Ginny. Everything became so uncomplicated. It even became fun pissing off Ronald._

 _The Weasley twins even apologised for what they did to me, second year. At first I thought they were only doing it out of guilt but even now they've been two of my most loyal friends and allies, making up for what they did even now. I suppose they have been forgiven, but I will not ever tell them that._

 _During that year, I met the new defence teacher. Remus Lupin. He was a werewolf, and old friend of Sirius and my father. He helped me learn the patronus. He had obviously been brought in because of the 'threat' of Sirius, but without the treat, and being so close to the school year he had to keep the job._

 _He was the best defence teacher I had ever had. It was a shame at the end of the year, Snape in his jealousy told his Slytherins that he was a werewolf. Then he had to leave as the foolish filth started telling parents, and even families of students that supported him were calling for his dismissal._

 _It was quite the debacle. Especially considering a lot of them idiot parents still supported Lockhart from the year before when he was an incompetent fraud. I should know. I had him arrested when I caught him trying to get some underage fan-girls to touch his tiny knob._

 _That was one of my greatest memories. Great metrosexual 'hero' with a small member and trying to do things with innocent, and certainly naïve girls. Maybe they should have a sex education at Hogwarts for first years, so the pure-bloods and most half-bloods are not so ignorant._

 _Ginny and I spent a lot of our free time learning spells that year. She even joined me learning the patronus charm. We spent most of our time together, and I was happy._

 _I had already dealt with the thing that would have messed up the year, so all was well as far as I was concerned, and nothing went wrong._

 _That summer. I returned to Kings Cross Train Station to find Sirius waiting for me. Ginny hugged me tightly after I introduced her and we had to part._

 _I remembered kissing her cheek. Her mother did not look happy. Ronald looked like he was going to jump me before Remus Lupin had turned up behind him with this smile, grabbing his shoulder. He looked like he might lob the boy onto the tracks at any moment._

 _Remus was coming to stay with us at our new cottage in Ireland. The Ashes. It was nice, quiet, and had plenty of places to practice magic under wards that shielded magical signatures. So no getting into trouble for underage magic._

 _Sirius was going to be the secret keeper for the fidelius charm, but I offered to do it. It was obvious the charm would be stronger with me as I would not be living there all year. None constant residents made the wards stronger._

 _However, that would have been impossible as I was so young then I would not be able to hide the lot. The land was a few acres around._

 _So I invited Ginny for a weekend. I trusted her the most. It was only because of her father that she was allowed to spend the weekend with me. He had at least woken up to the stupidity of the world around us._

 _At least a little._

 _She shared my room, and we cuddled in the night within my bed, comfortable._

 _Then she shared the responsibility by holding half of the secret so anyone would have to have us both to get in to my home, if we gave up the secret. It was odd that nobody thought of sharing before us, as that was actually quite clever of me._

 _I had a huge bedroom and when Ginny came round, which became often, we practised all sorts of magic for the future while having fun together._

 _We became closer than I thought two people could become. This led to my fourth year. Starting with the Quidditch World Cup:_

 _Ireland verses Bulgaria._


	87. In the Era of the Fabled (HP-Naruto)

_In a world of magic, Harry, born a squib, with an odd eye, & odd affinity in combat. In the world of ninja, Naruto, prison to the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon had been born without the power of chakra, but yet, with an odd eye becomes so much more. They're connected across seals, & learn myths of their worlds are fact, & they'll come together, ridiculed, brothers, heroes! H/G! Naru/Hina!_

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Naruto - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Spiritual - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,856 - Reviews: 27 - Updated: 7/8/2013 - Published: 7/8/2013 - [Harry P., Ginny W.] [Naruto U., Hinata H.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry Potter knows he is different when compared to his family in that as much that he doesn't have any magical powers, as his family does. Then there is that bit with his twin brother, Timothy being the famous Boy-Who-Lived, survivor of evil spells and whatnot.

Nobody could actually say how that might have happened, that anyone, let alone a child of fifteen 'months' could not only survive the Killing Curse, but rebound it back upon the Dark Lord Voldemort who tried killing baby Harry and baby Timothy for whatever reason that could be, maybe he has a baby murdering fetish or something.

Therefore, while Harry was left to be not only normal, but to wizards and witches, less than normal because he was born without magic, a squib as they would call him. This wasn't bad in his mother, Lily's opinion as she loved him all the same, but for James, his father, and head of an ancient and noble house it was a great shame and embarrassment.

That was the driving motivation for Harry to learn some way around his 'disability'. He practised 'Kung Fu' in the nearby muggle town where he got more than just good; he was a natural when it came to fighting, but no amount of impossible feats in fighting could turn his father's attention from Tim, so he gave up.

He didn't give up his classes as he enjoyed them, and in fact, he went to the muggle school. He was smarter than Tim was, and though his father didn't care, his mother was always there to help him, and guide him to the right path.

James had never even bought him gifts for his birthday or Christmas. Its just Tim with him, and anything Tim wants, Tim always gets. Tim doesn't even go to Lily any more, knowing that she'll say no. It would have kept Tim level headed if James had denied him, but he's turning out to be a complete self-centred jerk just like his father.

It doesn't help that Harry is so different with his left eye. The white isn't white, but black as if ink had leaked into it. The actual eye is yellow, and not a golden shade either, but complete yellow. His other eye is normal, an emerald green, like his mothers, and his hair is a wild black, his skin tan from enjoying the sun and 'playing' outside.

Harry had heard that at first, they thought his different eye had some magical properties, but all scans showed nothing. Though, back then he didn't know how to talk and nobody had ever asked him, even Lily; she just wanted her boy to have a nice life, free from the moron-circus.

He wouldn't know how to explain how he sees anyway. He's lived with it all his life, and the only way he could describe it is that he sees energy, from the magic's to electricity, and the auras that spread and surround through living things from humans to cats, and even flowers and the planet itself.

Then everything through his left eye moves slower than normal, which makes for 'fighting' easier, even though his eyes sees slower, doesn't mean his body can keep up, which is why he keeps himself in shape beyond the normal. Then that's another thing his father ignores, his abnormal strength, but then he is ignorant.

Well, other than the not-quite-love all around the Potter household, life was good without the presence of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Sorcerer Voldemort! That's probably why Harry says his name, especially when someone says You-Know-Who, he makes it his mission to always say, 'no, do you mean Voldemort', just to watch them flinch in horror, which in his honest opinion will NEVER get old.

Harry's pig-headed brother, saviour and 'hero' can't even say the name, so afraid of a douche bag terrorist and his posy of racist murderers and coward scum. Apparently, news is out on Harry being the squib brother of the Boy-Who-Lived, and said Boy-Who-Lived is teased by the racist and 'evil' Slytherin House at Hogwarts.

School was OK for Harry, though he would have like to go to Hogwarts, it was nice not having people whispering, and looking at his family in pity like he's a paraplegic or something. Even then the 'normal' humans wouldn't treat him that much differently after the initial curiosity and ignorance, which would be cleared up in a week or so, but mage don't let 'curious' people go that easily.

Now was different though. It had been a good thirteen, fourteen years of peace, but now Tim had done it. He screwed up and in all his jollies of 'awesomeness' and that stupid tournament he got put in; he was lucky to escape after being a partial ingredient to the resurrection of Voldemort.

The magical people were in a panic-fit and his parents who quite-frankly aren't together, though they still live together and fake face, he's sure Tim is the most oblivious. So, his parents are both starting new jobs at Hogwarts to keep an eye on him (his mum), or to stupidly egg him on, (his dad), and though his mum was sorry and trying to find either tutors or a school near Hogwarts so he has to stay at the castle too, it was hard going.

Harry doesn't mind he supposes, but he'll miss so much school, and no wizard or witch is smart enough to tutor him in muggle classes, and the castle is miles away from any muggle town or city, and it would be risky, so it looks like its self-study. Though, he supposes it could be worse, and he really doesn't want to have anything to do with Voldemort and his Death Eaters trying to get him while at school, where innocent kids can get hurt if it can be helped.

So, because of Tim and his stupidity Harry and his family were carted off from their home to stay at Sirius's, (Harry's godfather's) old family home in London, power in numbers or whatever. Though, Harry had heard both his father and brother arguing with the old Head Teacher of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and his mother about dumping him in a muggle boarding school or something.

However, Albus Dumbledore just closed the argument on the matter, looking quite annoyed from where Harry watched out of sight. Harry wouldn't mind going to a boarding school if it would help him, but by his dads arguments he wanted to just dump him in the first one he sees and never come back, at least he suggested giving Harry money for when school is over. Still, Dumbledore and Lily thankfully debunked the jerk, saving Harry the heartache and hassle of vengeance at a later date.

That's how Harry found himself bored and lying on his bed, in his room, alone at Sirius's old home. He had his laptop on his desk with some comics on the bookshelf with some manga and books, from fantasy to history, some even about magic. Then he has plenty of video games with them for his consoles set up below his huge screen TV as this room has warding that was set up to protect the electrical devices set up so he has what he needs. Though, he doesn't know how wizards and witches do without computers, the net, and TV.

He opened his senses to listen to all of the masses of mage in the house, annoyed with his father, though he couldn't hear anyone he was too far away on the top floor. As soon as they got here, James shut Harry in his room, the room he uses when he sometimes stays over with Sirius, (which is a lot to get away from Tim), his male role model, so he knows how to pull a prank.

Sirius had been the one to get him books on magic, the muggle kind, tricks, misdirection, being sneaky. He encouraged Harry to learn 'magic' when he was younger, and though it was just fun and games when he was young, Harry had gotten very good at all sorts of tricks to such an extent that even Sirius was confused, wondering whether he was really using magic or not.

It amuses Harry how child-like Sirius can be sometimes… well, most times. It's hard to believe that at school he and James were the best of friends. Harry couldn't help but feel awed and despondent that James, from a nice, kind and happy family of blood-traitors has become a jerk, and Sirius, who's family were dark and racist is more of a father to a squib.

Shaking his head with a sigh, he stopped listening out of his room, his eyes moving from the open curtains letting in the brilliant sun back to the PlayStation magazine he was reading.

He hadn't been out of his room since he got here two days ago, 'don't come out, I don't want to feel the shame' his dad had demanded, not that that would stop him. His mum bringing him food and snacks was plenty, and he didn't feel like bumping into Ron and Tim. His mother had tried getting him to leave, and try to make friends with a few of the other kids, but he's met Ronald too many times to know that he's a moron and a bully. He had also met their other friend, and though not stupid, she is highly self-important, arrogant, and honestly, annoying.

Harry hadn't met these 'Weasley Twins' before, and honestly doesn't care whether he ever does. They're not jokers, some of the things he heard they've done seems dam-right cruel, or just trouble. Then he's really not sure who else is about, and he has some somewhat friends back in the muggle world he would rather hang with, at least they have games and sports in common, even if Harry's sports are combat orientated rather than football, cricket, or rugby.

He was feeling a little hungry and looked around for some snacks, but shaking the big packet of cheesy snacks, it was empty, and his mum hadn't brought him any more today, and checking his jug, yep, that was empty too, no more lemonade. Frowning he just emptied the last few drops in his glass before hopping up off his bed, yawning and brushing down his clothes.

Its lucky his room has its own bathroom or he would smell bad not having left. He brushed down his black cargo trousers and white shirt. It's a warm day so he only has the middle three buttons done up, showing some strong chest. He's wearing black socks, and it only took him a moment to slid on his white Nike running trainers and tie the lace's.

Stretching a few kinks from his muscles, he unlocked his door and pulled only for it to be stuck. He frowned and rolled his eyes as he realised his 'father' had locked the door with magic so he can't get out, but so his mum can get in and out without realising what had happened.

However, fortunately Harry knew other methods of getting out. He rose his right foot and kicked so hard around the handle the door shattered open around the door frame in a bang, splitting the wood. He just exited as if that was a normal way to leave his room, closing the door after him, OK in the knowledge that no one's going to venture to the top floor without reason, and he'll kick anyone's ass for entering his room, and do worse if they touch his stuff without permission.

He jogged down the stairs two or three steps at a time when he came to a landing just as someone was exiting their room. Harry managed to swerve around her as she staggered, startled, and catch her before she fell.

"Nice reflexes," she commented as he looked to her, closing his left eye to keep it hidden for now. "And wow, nice muscles," she added cheekily feeling his body through his shirt and seeing some solid flesh.

Harry couldn't help but grin as he finally let her go, amused. She has long red hair tied at the base of her neck and by her waist. Her skin is milky white with freckles around her nose, lightly dotted, and expressive chocolaty brown eyes.

She's wearing a thin blue robe that isn't buttoned fully so he can see a glimpse of her white bra and cleavage. Guessing he would say that she is a year younger than him… well, OK he's almost certain he knows who she is from overhearing his douche brother and Ronald Weasley. She blushed as she noticed he's taller than her and where he's looking down, but didn't do up her robe further like she might have if it were someone else, or just an ug-oh-creep.

He had noticed that witches and wizards (pure and half-blood as far as he knows) wear robes as a muggle girl would wear a dress, and that's guys and girls. Its really disconcerting, and he's glad his mum wears some normal clothes too. He would hate having to wear a 'dress', but he supposes its OK for her as she is a girl… umm… woman.

"Thanks," he replied, his lips quirking into a smirk. "First time meeting, get a compliment, always a good sign of things to come," he said, amused while she smiled at him; he liked her smile, she only had a light dusting of make-up, a little shadowing, and lip-gloss by the look of it.

"Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you, but who are you?" she asked as she shook his hand. "Have you just got here or something?" she asked him, curious as he let her soft hand go.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you too," he replied, watching her as her eyes widened in surprised as he opened his left eyes, she just stared for a moment, enthralled and captivated, obviously having heard of him and his 'weird' eye.

"Oh, wow, Harry Potter?" she asked him, shocked while he nodded. "That's just, wow, I thought you were a hideous ogre or something the way my brother Ron, and your brother talk about you when they're together. Is it true that they're always pranking you?"

Harry couldn't help but snort, startling her. "Those morons couldn't prank a hall full of snails and get it right!" he commented, amused. "Well, anyway, I'm off looking for snacks, I really haven't got the patients for any more condescending and arrogate mage. So please, no disrespect but please leave your backwards bigotry and ignorance right here, later," he said before continuing down the stair with a little wave over his shoulder.

Ginny was confused for a second before she realised that he did just insult her, but then she was going to say something that probably would have been insulting to him first. Then she realised that directly he didn't insult her but witches and wizards as a whole, which might have been worse, but she didn't care about that as sometimes she'll tend to agree, but insulting her when he doesn't know her, not going to happen.

She frowned before grinning as she charged after him, drawing her wand she flung her hex at his back to get him back for being rude; she apologise later, after all, easy to ask forgiveness than permission, or something weird like that. However, she had to blink in surprise as he just tilted his head without missing a beat in his climb down the stairs.

Her jinx just sailed over his right shoulder and hit a wall, but he did not even turn to acknowledge her with fear, as he should have, to prove she is better. If anything, she could practically sense his smugness. She frowned, annoyed and held in her growl as she fired again, three times in a row.

She couldn't keep out the frustrated growl as he moved with such swiftness and avoided each jinx, nonchalant. He paused at the bottom of the stairs as he watched the last spell harmlessly hit the wall in front of him before turning to look back at Ginny, her cheeks lighting up as he gave her this mocking and dangerous grin; she couldn't help herself as it was so sexy. Then add in what he's wearing, and dam, why was she trying to hex him again?

"Wow, cute-girl has game," he commented as she stood, wand out, several steps above him. He flexed his fists and rolled his shoulders, which caused her to gulp for two reasons. "I see now, babe, you want to duel this magic-less well of awesomeness!" he suggested smugly and she took a step up the stairs, concerned and a little amused at his 'self-sell'.

He chuckled as she waited a moment and took a step back down while he moved from the stairs, giving her some room. "OK," she agreed, unsure whether he really will hit her or not. "Umm… there are normally stakes in duels, so, when I beat you, you have to be my slave for a whole week!"

"And after I have won," Harry added, smirking. "I get to make out with you, and… other stuff."

"O-other stuff?" she asked him, cheeks crimson. "W-what do you think I am?"

"Oh, so you're chickening out to a squib, not very becoming of a pure-blood now is it?" he asked, teasing and taunting her.

"What kind of other stuff?" she asked, pouting nervously. Then she added something. "N-nothing below the waist," she added quietly looking around to make sure, they are alone.

"Said that before?"

"NO!" she shout whispered, pouting cutely. "But I'm not going to lose a duel with a squib! I can use magic; all you can do is try to hit me. I'll have hexed you before you can think about charging like a primitive barbarian."

"Primitive?" he asked, amused at the irony. "Says the cute little witch who's very society is in the dictionary right next to the definition of a primitive technologically retarded culture."

She narrowed her eyes in this cute, angry way that amused him, and his amusement was just making her madder. It made it all the more fun, and beating her at her own amusing little game will get her lips on his and a taste of her chest if he play it right because magic won't keep her to anything as this isn't that kind of deal.

"OK, let's do this," she said, angry with him, she fired, he moved barely an inch and it flew over his shoulder.

Ginny frowned in annoyance as she fired again. He just side stepped, and she fired again and again until she stopped, panting for breath while Harry stood watching her, unharmed with this annoying smile that made her blush as he's so cute, nothing like she had imagined.

"You can yield now, Ginny, or I can come over there and take your twig away," he called out once she stood straighter, eyeing him in awe. He was so fast she couldn't hit him with a single spell, and if she can't hit him she'll eventually drain herself of power and lose anyway.

"OK, you win!" she said, pouting, annoyed with him when she blinked and he was so close that he leaned in, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss, and she melted, but it was over too soon, leaving her soft lips buzzing, and her eyes half-closed, dreamy before she snapped back to herself, looking at him with scarlet cheeks.

"I can see we're going to have some fun, meet me after 'bed', top floor," he said, amused, hoping she doesn't chicken out, maybe he can get more out of her too. She's cute, and muggle girlfriends are hard to keep when you can't bring them home and have to continually lie, or get into trouble for breach of statue of security, (magic world crap), or he would be ridiculed as a weirdo and have to hang around the 'vampire'-kids or something, and he doesn't want to wear glitter just to sparkle. The muggles are seriously making vampires worse and worse; he quivered thinking about it.

He smiled as he moved around her and down the stairs into the kitchen where it was 'surprisingly' full and even the old, white haired, Headmaster, leader of the anti-Death Eater group, the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore at the head discussing, whatever it is they talk about that does nothing productive. The old man smiled in greeting, seemingly waiting for Harry to say what he wanted, but he didn't; he just walked in.

Instead, he walked passed to the cupboards, but on his way he grabbed a large cigar from some filthy looking guys mouth and tossed it in the sink, turning on the tap to put it out.

He turned back and glared at the baffled man. "If I find anyone smoking inside my house again, especially a place where food is prepared and eaten, you will hit all of the walls on your way out of the front door!" he growled out, annoyed before going about his business, making a sandwich.

Looking over at the door, while the Order watched him, surprised, he saw Ginny standing there biting her lower lip to keep from laughing. "Oh, Ginny, do you want a sandwich too while I'm here?" he asked and she shook her head, so he shrugged and continued with his task.

"Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing, embarrassing me?" his father stood up, demanding.

He raised his eyebrow, pretending he was confused without making it look that convincing. "I'm just making a sandwich, 'dad'," he said dad like it was the greatest joke in the world, but it made others flinch while James didn't seem to notice.

Harry turned to where his mum sat, smiling before looking to where Sirius sat snickering. "Hey, Sirius, I need you to fix my door, I had to kick it open because some selfish prick locked me in again!"

"James!" Lily hissed out, her smile becoming a scowl. "I've told you… you know what James, everyone, we're getting divorced. I am not going to continue this bull-shit any more you ass!"

"W-what, but Lily!" he said while everyone watched, astonished before he looked at Harry, furious and drew his wand. "This is all your fault, you're no son of mine, I should have just drowned you! You're a disgrace of my family's blood!"

"James, put that wand down!" Lily demanded, drawing hers but he turned and slapped her with the back of his hand before anyone could intervene; she just paused, eyes wide, shocked, surprised, and everything else meaning those words.

However, he cried out a second later as Harry grabbed his hand with wand, the wand snapping like a useless twig along with his wrist. "Don't you ever touch my mother you fucking, shit, or I'll fucking kill you!" he hissed as his father was crying, tears leaking from his eyes, seconds way from being pulled across the table and into a deathly beating.

"Harry, that's enough!" Dumbledore said, carefully placing his hand on Harry's arm, concerned with the tensing muscles, and his angry eyes never left James even as he let him go where his snapped wand dropped to the table, the old man let Harry go.

"Don't blame me for your own racism, you shit Potter!" he sneered the last name as it had been giving him a bad taste for years now. "And would you look at your brilliance as a wizard, Potter, wand gone, defenceless, just like the humans!" he said before grabbing his complete sandwich on a plate, a couple bottles of drink and leaving, leading Ginny with him, slamming the door closed behind him.

Dumbledore waited until the two teens were gone before turning his cool expression onto James while he whimpered, cradling his wrist. "Your parents would be ashamed if they were alive to see your behaviour!" he didn't just reprimand, but spoke in barely repressed anger. "You've been acting no better than Death Eaters, to your own son no less, and might I add the polite and intelligent one. The one who will not end up falling back on just fame to get along in life. Any father should be proud to have Harry as a son! This meeting is over, and I seriously hope you make some improvements, because next time you might not have anyone around to stop him beating you to death!"

"It's completely over now James," Lily spat out spitefully, following Dumbledore as he went to leave. "And ever touch me again, and you'll have to worry about Harry after I've finished with you!"

Sirius stood too, not sure whether to be amused or not, but looked at the filth from earlier. "Put that smoke away or go outside, are you that stupid, this isn't your home, and you didn't even give me the courtesy of asking, and before you try, no, this is a NO smoking house!" he said rolling his eyes as the rest of the Order started leaving too.

Meanwhile, Harry had led, (she followed), Ginny up to his bedroom, closing the door behind them he sat up on his bed with Ginny nervously sitting at the foot, watching as he popped off the tops on the drinks with his bare hands with ease, and passed her one. She then watched; sipping her drink as Harry ate his sandwich.

He had just finished, and she was about to talk when the door opened with Lily Potter behind it. "Harry, are you…" she trialled off as she looked to see Ginny and her son not so discretely giving her signals to leave, well Harry was. "Oh, I'll leave you both alone," she said smiling, pleased he is making 'friends' as she fixed his door and closed it behind her.

Harry waited a moment before he hopped off his bed and locked the door once he knew his mum was gone and turned a smirk to Ginny, startling her. "I believe somebody lost a duel to me and now it's time to 'pay' up."

She blinked several times, surprised while her cheeks darkened more. He found the red heads weakness, and its pale cheeks to light up red. "Umm… a-after all that, you're just going to brush it aside?"

Harry sighed, shrugging and slumped down on the bed next to her. "It used to bug the hell out of me," he admitted, frowning. "I used to hope that maybe dad just got hit by an errant spell and he didn't mean it, but, wishes are fine, but continuing to wish the same thing when you know you can't change someone's mind like that… well, that's just bad for me and anyone.

"I gave up caring about him and Tim along time ago," he added, pausing to take a deep breath. "If they want to be douche bags, then that's fine with me, but if that bastard raises his hands to my mum again, I'm going to smash his teeth down his throat, but I think we have something more fun to do than think about them," he said, his tone lightening to the end.

Ginny blushed crimson while he returned to smirking. "You know, Ginny, I will let you back out, I'm not a jerk."

"Umm… maybe we could just concentrate on just kissing?" she suggested, looking to him with a small smile.

However, he surprised her, capturing her lips in his, pulling her into his strong arms, his fingers threading through her silky hair while hers felt around his powerful body. She couldn't resist melting into his powerful embrace, wondering how she, as a witch couldn't compare to be this strong.


	88. Memory of the Arts (Naruto)

_Naruto defeats Sasuke at the VotE & brings him back near dead. Naruto is badly hurt himself, having memory loss he's like a new person as he recovers. The council gives 48 to leave. In the end he is banished, & with an angry Hokage, her apprentice, & Hinata, leaving some agents under their command they leave, becoming freelance treasure hunters._

 _Naruto - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Humour - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,359 - Reviews: 45 - Updated: 10/2/2013 - Published: 9/21/2013 - [Naruto U., Hinata H., Shion, Fū]_

 **0oo00oo0**

He groaned, shaking his head, his chest felt constricted and he felt tired and weakened. He felt a sharp sting in his right shoulder, and heard some snickering. He felt dizzy as he lie wherever he is, on the cold hard surface. Then from his shoulder, he felt the soft trickling of some kind of fluid, and it hurt more; a wrenching, and he heard this sickening squelch of tearing flesh.

"Come on, dare you to cut 'it'," he heard someone else laughing beyond his dazed, fog clouded mind. "Fucking demons hung like a… well demon!" he heard and then felt something touch him, and in that moment he fought whatever was dulling his mind and senses, his eyes flashing open he grabbed the doctors writs and snapped it like a twig with his left hand.

The doctor screamed in agony before his own surgeon's knife stabbed into his throat, slitting across and he fell to the floor, dead, blood pooling around him. The other man in the room looked from him, to 'him' and didn't have a moment to scream as 'he' left the tabled they had dumped him on and grabbed him between the legs, tearing it off through his clothes before head-butting him and breaking his face, dropping him to the floor.

He had been so fast. He did not quite understand what was going on as he looked in the mirror on the wall of the hospital room. It housed two beds, yet he was stripped naked and dumped on a table, assaulted by doctors.

He brushed his fingers through his bloodied messy yellow-blonde hair, looking himself over. He was about five foot eight, five-nine at the most, and his bloodied body has some lean looking muscles. He did not quite understand what was going on as he looked into his own crystal blue eyes reflected in the mirror.

His body had bruises and marks, cuts, and scarring that looks like it healed really fast as some looks so fresh. He has a massive mark over his stomach that looked like it was still healing. It was a surprise that he could heal like that, but it was thanks as those doctors might have killed him or worse if he healed normally.

Looking down he started as he thought he had killed the second one, but saw him twitching, so his right bare foot shattered the man's neck, putting him down for real that time. It was mildly alarming that he felt nothing over so mercilessly killing them, but then they had been harming him, so all is fair when you are jerks hurting an unarmed dude who was also injured.

The mirror showed his right shoulder, where the knife had been, and though it still had the blood, it did not hurt any more, and was healing over. He rolled his muscles, thinking as he looked around. He saw a small pile of orange rags lying on the floor and grimaced. He hoped to whoever that if they are his clothes that he has other colours at home, if he can find where that is.

He searched the 'clothes' for clues, but he did not even find house keys. This made him frown; confused before shaking that off. He probably just misplaced them, and someone he knows might have a spare set. He will have to remember to change the locks, especially if everyone is evil like these 'doctors'.

Shaking his head he was about to leave when he realised that he probably should not walk around butt naked, especially if this is a hospital, but looking down he smirked. He effortlessly picked up the doctor who had stabbed him and stole his long white doctors coat before putting it on and doing up a few buttons after throwing the body down nonchalant.

"I'm a… soldier or something, so… they committed an act of treason, or something," he mumbled to himself as he tried to remember more, but just could not. "Wait," he mumbled as he was about to walk out of the door when a hint of metal caught his eye, and he bent down and picked up his forehead protector and tied it around his neck for safe keeping, plus it would sting on his head as it felt so tender and sore still.

He then pulled the door open and exited out into a quiet and dark corridor. It was empty and he was sure that was why those bastards were getting away with attacking him. He is not sure whether he knows much about doctors, but believes they are supposed to take an oaf to help everyone, no matter what.

Shrugging seemed like the sort of thing to do as he could not make heads or tails of what-the-hell is going on, let alone the fact he cannot even remember his own name. He must have gotten whacked on the head pretty-hard.

Coming out of the corridor, he had to take two flights of stairs down to find people. He watched nurses and doctors sneering at him with worry as he passed, but they looked horrified too, likely because of all the blood or something, which is pathetic for hospital staff. Nobody attacked him, like security or whatnot, and no one was running, so he cannot be an enemy soldier or something.

He had gotten to the lobby when three large men wearing headbands like his, so he must be from here blocked him from leaving the hospital. "How dare you just pounce around after what you did to the last Uchiha?"

"And stealing from doctors too!" another said swinging at his head. However, the blonde confused-nut caught the fist in his left hand; squeezing and twisting the man fell to his knees in a cry of pain.

He then swiftly snapped the arm and he screamed the place, and now the people in the lobby were moving away, terrified as the blonde boy had snapped the man's arm, bone breaking through the skin with blood oozing out.

"I'm sorry, do I know you guys?" he asked, confused about what is going on, but the men took it as if he is mocking them.

"You filthy demon bastard!" one yelled angry as he swung a left and right repeatedly, but the baffled blonde boy never even blinked as he moved ever-so this way and that, avoiding every hit like it was child's play. He did not know how he was doing it, just that his body reacted, and he was just causing the man on his knees more pain, as he did not let him go.

"How are you dodging me!" he demanded going even faster, but the boy just upped his pace as if he was mocking him. "I'm a chuunin, and you're nothing but a pathetic Dead Last genin!"

He shrugged and tried to think. "I believe because you're not very good at this," he replied, shrugging again before moving in his punch, tearing the other man's' arm out of its socket as he let go, in his guard. The blonde boys' arms came up either side of his neck, grabbing hold he hopped up, spinning round, his body stayed but his neck was snapped and he dropped to the floor, dead.

The blonde boy didn't even think much on it as the dude on the floor was pulled up, arms around his neck, and snap, he was dropped back down as the last man charged in his rage and the people watching started screaming and running away. He dodged back, sliding under his guard, boom, the man screamed as the blonde boys fist was buried in his gut, his left knee coming up as he bent over in pain an splintered his nose bone through his brain and he dropped to the floor, dead.

"I guess those guys were bad!" he said to himself sighing as he had more blood on himself.

"Pretty good kid!"

His musing was interrupted as he saw the woman. She had purple hair, tied up in a pineapple. She is wearing fishnet armour under a long brown coat with black sandals with grey shin guards. She certainly does not mind showing off that fine body of hers. He could not not like her straight away.

"Thank you, I suppose," he replied as she moved closer, but not too close as everyone had fled by now. "Who are you…? You're not another enemy are you?" he asked, blank expression except for that confusion in his eyes.

"No!" she replied, laughing with a smirk lining her lips. "I wouldn't be that easily beat either. Shits like them think they are top stuff; think rank automatically makes them tougher than lower ranks. They were D class pussy-shits, and bullies, nothing but posers, and the names Anko."

"I see… well I think," he said with a sheepish smile that was kind-of creepy with all of the blood, most might even be his. "Do you happen to know my name? I seem to have misplaced it somewhere."

She smiled at that, amused with him and the way he joked about his predicament. She can admire that in a hot young man. "Your name is Naruto Uzumaki. What exactly were you doing here anyway? We heard you went home after you retrieved the traitor Uchiha, almost killed him too."

"I woke up in a room on the upper levels being attacked by a doctor with a scalpel," he answered to her shock. "I believe I had been severally injured from the still healing wound in my stomach. If these 'doctors' do not help people in the future, I shall kill them all and have them replaced. I am sure our commanding officer should approve as this is a military facility is it not? And treason is punished with death? Such forward thinking should assist in the commander thinking of me for future promotions as a strong intelligent and loyal solider."

"Well, technically, yeah, I suppose," she agreed, surprised at such wisdom coming from him. She had always thought he was ADHA with some serious mental issues from how he was not raised like normal kids, instead taking care of himself and running from mindless jokes wanting to do him harm, and not eating right because he had not much else that he could get with no shops letting him in.

"Why is this Uchiha not dead then?" he asked, startling her. "If he is a traitor, unless ordered to bring him in alive, I should have executed him after his defeat."

"That's a complicated question," she replied, shaking her head. "Let's just go and get you to Tsunade-sama. She's not only the leader of the… military, but a very gifted medical ninja," she said leading him out of the doors, away from the terrified jerks hiding round corners from a boy who was only doing his duty, a little too well, but whatever, not her problem.

"What exactly does hung like a demon mean?" he asked, startling her that she almost missed the jump as she leapt onto a near roof with him right beside her, steadying her, the afternoon sun beating down on them.

She leaned over, moving his stolen coat to take a look, wide eyed and nodding while he let her with no embarrassment or shame, but then he should be proud of that weapon, as it was certainly a powerful tool.

"Well kid, just means the ladies are going to enjoy you!" she answered as she let his coat go, smirking with a wink, though he didn't even blush a little, his lightly tan skin staying that way.

"Oh, I think I get it, because my penis is larger than other men?" he asked her, brightening at this thought, surprising her again that he really did understand these things, and if he does now, it was amazing to think that he always did but was that good an actor. "I don't think I ever thought about that before, but I cannot be sure without my memories to review or some-such. I don't think I've ever had sex before though."

"First time for everything," she said smirking and 'thinking' while she led him across rooftops towards a large tower over the other side of the village. "You know though, you're not the first ninja to bump their head, but you're the first I've met to have lost so much. Though, I've never heard of someone getting more talented, unless you were faking to everyone."

"I couldn't say. I cannot remember," he replied, shrugging. "But I am curious as to why nobody likes me?"

"Hey, I like you, but maybe we should see the Hokage first," she said. "She'll be better at dealing with this than me. Anything else will probably be best dealt with over time rather than straight away. We don't want to give you brain strain or put ideas in your head. Its best to go slow with these sorts of injuries, learn to fight, and learn about yourself as you go. I think… well, you seem pretty, well, there, so I bet your memories will be back in no time. You'll probably be better for this experience."

"OK," he said, baffled as she led him on, wondering what was going on inside his head. She knows he could have beaten them men before, but before he would have taken longer, gloated, showing off, and messing around. He would have also believed that their higher rank means something about power and subconsciously been afraid somewhere, which would have made him hold back.

She had watched Naruto here and there, out of curiosity, and he was the type of person to believe that rank equals power. He could be a genin for the rest of his career and still be more powerful than every Hokage to have lived combined, but he would still think that the Hokage has to be stronger, is stronger, but now, now, he seemed like he would fearlessly fight the Hokage without a thought that she is stronger.

Leading Naruto into the Hokage Tower was easy, the enraged sectary ninja was another story, as the guards downstairs were not morons, and hate arrogant posers and traitorous Uchiha.

"What is that monster doing here after brutalising Uchiha-sama!?" the pug-like woman ground out with fan-ugly-old-woman-style rage.

"I guess Shizune is working at the hospital!" Anko commented as the woman attacked Naruto with two kunai.

Anko almost winced as Naruto snapped one of the sectary's legs with a swift kick, almost looking lazy while doing it before grabbing her throat; she dropped her knives, struggling against him looking horrified. Naruto then used her head to knock on the Hokage's door, bludgeoning her to death, in some gargled whimpers, unable to do more with Naruto's hand clamped to her throat.

"Shesh, not so loud, or are you trying to break my door down, bitch…-!"

It was a woman with twin blonde ponytails wearing some red robes pulled tight to her huge cans and great figure. She just blinked her brown eyes in surprise several times as she saw Naruto dropping the dead body of her temp to the ground, covered in blood, and looking to the door she realised he had been using it as a blunt instrument to kill her sectary with.

"Anko!" she looked to the woman, wondering whether Naruto's new, thirst for blood is her doing. "What the hell have you done to Naruto?" she demanded heatedly.

"Not me," she said waving her hands in her defence. "I found him at the hospital in the main foyer covered in blood. He was being confronted by some piss-ant ninja-bitch, chuunin They were Uchiha fan-boys or something. I was about to go and help when one of them went at him. Naruto fell him to his knees, snapping his arm, then the next thing I know, I'm watching him snap each guys neck in turn, making it look easy.

"He's also suffering some memory problems from his fight with Uchiha. I also think there might be a dead doctor or two. He said a doctor was cutting him, and he woke up. Then he said he might have been hurt more or something like that."

"Naruto, Anko; get in here!" the Hokage demanded, practically dragging Naruto as Anko closed the door, she started checking him over with green glowing hands. "The bastards at the hospital said he had been discharged, barely hurt, but here, for the love of… I knew I couldn't trust those fucks!"

"Am I going to be OK?" he asked, curious and mildly concerned because he feels pretty good, and content to let two hot women fuss over him.

She nodded her head when the green light faded. "You should be OK, but… dam, this makes things… augh! Well, OK first things first. I will have to get Kurenai to help you, as I honestly cannot rely on your old sensei! I'll also have to keep your other teammate away from you as she seems to believe you defeating the traitor is a travesty, stupid bitch, and I wanted to take her on as my apprentice, she can forget it now. I'll find someone worth my time.

"You can go with Jiraiya, your new sensei when he gets back, since you are kind of his apprentice, unless… I'll just have too…" she added thoughtfully, mumbling the last bit, confusing the other two. "I'll also have to get you somewhere to stay where you'll be protected until you're not so homicidal while you're in the village-."

"Hey, he's cooler like this!" Anko said, smirking while Naruto had a baffled expression.

Tsunade smirked at this and Anko sighed as she predicted the next words. "Then you'll be letting him stay at your house with you, so you'll be watching over him. Get him out of here and in a shower, and then take him for some new clothes. I'll have Kurenai pick him up in the morning. I have some things I need to get sorted, and some dickhead Uchiha worshipping council members to quell."

"OK, come on kid, lets…!" Anko said as Naruto was going to follow while she led when the door burst open and in flew a pink haired girl.

She just roared and attacked Naruto. However, he grabbed her punching hands in a counter, a throw, intending to smash her brains out on the wall using her momentum to do so when he realised that windows ran around the tower in a circle, and blood flew as she screamed as she shattered through glass and went flying out of… through the window.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I only meant to smash her head open on the wall," Naruto said with a sheepish look. "Umm… attacking me makes her the traitors ally, correct?" he asked, but awaited no answer as they both stared at him, stunned. "So if that's the case, she is fair game for loyalists such as myself to dispose of if she provokes us, or something like that, correct?" he asked in the manner of a soldier.

"Umm… yeah," Tsunade said nervously as she looked out the window to see the pink haired girl out cold with some guards poking her twitching body with sticks while blood pooled around her. "Just, be careful not to hurt innocent ninja, and… make any kills unofficial, so… dispose of the bodies secretly."

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said with a salute. "It shall be my honour!" he said before turning and leaving the office, only to stop moments later, poking his head back in the room and looking at Anko. "Anko-chan, I'm afraid I do not know where you live, and do not have any money for clothing either."

She sighed as Tsunade pulled out some bills from her desk draw and handed them over. "If you need any more just bring the receipts and we'll reimburse you!" she said as Anko took the money and led Naruto off.

Naruto and Anko left the Hokage building to see the guards had returned to their positions by the front door, with a cheery bye to the pair. The pink haired girl was still twitching in pain on the floor while this girl with great, tight, firm thighs crouched next to her, poking her with her finger.

She was wearing tight black bicycle shorts with white top over her slender body, light blonde hair in a ponytail from the crown of her head and blue eyes. She was poking pinkie with her fingers, obviously confused.

"S-Sakura, are you dead?" she asked the girl, but she got a twitch. "It's me, Ino, and look," she said, gesturing a skinny boy with brown hair, even though Sakura could not move to get much of a look. "Shikamaru is here with me. Choji's still in the hospital, but who did this to you?" she asked, concerned.

"N-Naru-oh!" she whimpered out, shivering, feeling fear, fear of someone she had always taken for granted and treat like crap. It was about time he grew a backbone and kicked her ass.

"Sakura, Naruto's not here to see you… wait, there he is!" Ino said looking over and grimacing as Naruto was covered in blood. "Oh my gosh, Naruto, what the hell happened to you!" she demanded, rushing over to check on him, but he look like he was OK, which she was relieved about as believe it or not but she does care about his well-being; he's a friend, she thinks.

"Oh, umm… I think all my wounds have healed, Ino-chan," he said using the name he heard her call herself, smiling, shocking her with the added suffix. It sounded nice coming from him. "I'm kind of suffering memory loss, but I should be OK, Tsunade-sama doesn't seem too worried. The fresher blood on me is not even mine, but I had to defend myself against some Uchiha fan-boys, and killed them all.

"That pink haired girl, Sakura did you call her?" he asked and she nodded, baffled. "I tried to smash her brains out against a wall in Hokage-samas office, but didn't notice the windows, so she went flying out. She attacked me, and I here she is some kind of obsessive girl who allies herself with traitors like this Uchiha or some-such."

"O-K…" Ino said with a weird look.

He just smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, it's OK; I like you better than her. She's really skinny, nothing to feel, but you have some powerful looking thighs that look like they need… nibbling," he said as if talking about the weather and giving her this look that caused her blush to sky-rocket several paces.

"Oh my gosh, you've been broken, or fixed, I'm not sure," she started out, wide-eyed. "If I see you next wearing something not orange you've definitely been fixed."

"Orange, yuk, no way," he said shaking his head. "I found these orange rags…-!"

"Ino, shouldn't you save pinkie before she dies?" Anko interrupted, startling her, trying to get them away. "I also need to get Naruto-kun home and cleaned. You can talk another time. He also needs some rest, and does not need you telling him who he is. He needs to find that out for himself," she said, taking his hand, and leading him off towards her house, or maybe she should say their house?

"Wow, I think Naruto somehow pulled off the covered in blood wearing a lab coat look," Ino said to her teammate, not having a clue what could be going on, only Naruto lost his memory fighting the traitor and the new him had the guts to say what he thought in a sexual context, and she liked that.

"Yeah, it's all so troublesome!" he agreed shaking his head.

 **0oo00oo0**

"The Uzumaki brat has done more damage to Uchiha-sama than initially thought!"

Tsunade wanted to leave her place within the large circular hall and murder the bastards, well half of them at the least. They sat in rows of benches that span around the hall in tiers with her as the leader, higher still in the centre.

She didn't feel like a leader much of the time. There are more of these 'people' than she had ever thought before becoming Hokage. To one side she has the ninja and clans, and the other side the annoying civilians. It's the civilians for the most that think they can do whatever they want.

"Yes, agreed!" agreed one of the ninja members of the council. Also the annoying and weak ninja believe in the godly excellence of so-called genius ninja. They never seem to comprehend that hard work and training makes a real ninja, so they quit when everything gets too hard for them. "The boy assaulted a fellow ninja, Hokage-sama and you do not even plan on punishing him!" he added heatedly, not even trying to defend the Uchiha's actions, but just blame an innocent ninja.

"I see!" a blonde man from the clans stood with a look of disgust, long ponytail down his back. "You morons are going to just blame Uzumaki-san for the Uchiha's problems, how pathetic!"

"He has already murdered two doctors and three ninja while back in the village after this 'mission'!" he retorted, standing as well. "He jumped them from behind and killed them, or else he would have been executed by now as the traitor he is!"

Tsunade kept quiet, as this 'man' obviously believed that rank equals skill and power. No, luck equals rank in many of these 'ninja'. If she had been the judge at whatever exam they had been at she would have fired half of them for shear incompetence and executed their teachers for even more incompetence. They could never have been given field or duty promotions because they lack any real talent or skill.

"You people make me sick!" the blonde man retorted as the others had nodded along in fascinated agreement. They're obviously convincing themselves that must be what happened. "Eye witnesses say that Uzumaki-san fought the 'ninja', and I use the term ninja loosely, head on and took them out swiftly. That they attacked him. I do not know nor care how the doctors died. They have since been labelled for treason!"

"Hokage-sama!"

She looked away from the morons siding against Naruto to the civilian side of the council glaring at the old man with the bandages with half of his face covered. She was wondering why she didn't just get rid of the old bastard when she took the job.

He was smiling as he spoke. "Hokage-sama, as you well know, not many here shall be siding with the boy, innocent though he is," he said, shocking her, but the other members of the council just glared. "He is still not a worrier of the sharingan. We must make… dues for Sasuke Uchiha and all he has lost with such concessions. The fact that Uzumaki-san had bested such a genius… well. It shows the boy has a little talent. However, we should question this cursed seal of Uchiha-sans and how it was addling his brain. So he was just using brute force, which Uzumaki-san complied in, using… 'its' power. If Uzumaki-san had not used its power we wouldn't be having this… talk-!"

"No, because he would have lost and likely died during the battle and your precious little bastard would have escaped!" Tsunade snapped angrily, trying not to break anything.

"Yes," he agreed sighing. "Unfortunate though it is true, Hokage-'sama'," he agreed, mocking her title. Not that she cared about that. She has mocked the Hokage title enough herself. "It seems for Uzumaki-san at least. He was sent into a lose-lose situation! However, we of the council are very understanding, and we know it would not be in our best interest to enrage you by suggesting death. Therefore, we call for his dishonourable discharge as a Konoha ninja and for his immediate exile from Konoha and the villages' borders."

She ground her teeth in anger. Looking around she heard the outcries of anger from the ninja and civilians, calling for Naruto's death. The clans were incensed at this, either because they wish Naruto had killed off Sasuke. Because they hate him and his 'clan' more, or because they held no grudge against the boy. In some cases know his ancestry. It was probably hard for them to keep quiet. Tsunade herself felt tempted to tell them the truth.

If it wasn't her mind swirling around a mile a second, and the sweet brown haired young woman with her, holding her hand out of sight to try stopping her from breaking things she might have charged. Why should they be the only cunning bastards around? She needs to get Naruto up to some level of competence, enough to kill a few chuunin ANBU, or at least one. They're not accepted just 'because' now before he leaves, just in case she can't…

Naruto isn't… or wasn't weak by any stretch of the imagination, but he lacked in many areas, especially taijutsu. She had been planning on having that… pervert ex-teammate of hers teach him. She was going to make sure taijutsu was the first thing he corrected. Though, seems a moot point when he seems to have banged his head and woken up without the hassle of his own insanity.

Insanity in the ninja would is commonplace. It's a way of coping with the heartache, and all of the death, whether people you know, or people you kill. Its away with coping with the pain others cause. Your own suffering, and maybe, hopefully even when his memories return over time, Naruto will find a new way of coping and defending himself over the stupid routine. Even worse, the glaringly bright colours.

"That is preposterous!" the head of the Hyuuga clan stood. Not having spoken out in meetings in a long while it was a surprise that he would stand up now. For Naruto. It was quite understandable if he stood against the Uchiha. Its quite common knowledge that the Hyuuga and Uchiha hated each other.

"Now who do I have too…" he paused, looking as if he almost said something that they would certainly hate. "I mean, seriously," he replied, straightening out his white with purple trim robes. "Sending a genin into exile because he's better than your favourite? You send away the loyal ninja for one who wants to be molested by Orochimaru?"

"Now, now, Hyuuga-san!" the man in bandages said, smiling. "I know. I feel the same way. But majority vote wins I'm afraid. However, I do believe that Uchiha-san should be punished too, of course I do. Unfortunately, we can only offer a large fine, as well as a suspended sentence! Paying off his fine working without pay, of course monitored. We have already agreed to let Kakashi-kun have the boy. Alone of course!"

"When does Naruto leave?" Tsunade hissed out, and while most flinched, the bandaged man smiled wider.

"He has forty-eight hours-!"

"One month!"

"No, no Hokage-'sama', forty-eight hours and this is non-negotiable!"

 **Memory of the Arts**

Naruto stretched as he crawled up from the couch in Anko's apartment. Its only a two bedroom and the other room doesn't have a spare bed, so he was lumbered with the couch. Though, he doesn't mind. He had been tempted to share Anko's bed with her as she had suggested, but he was uncertain about the whole thing, and still baffled about many things the world offered.

Climbing up to his feet he walked over to Anko's door naked, peaking inside the older woman was out still. Anko was snoring, sprawled-out on her bed in her white panties and a blue shirt left undone. It was completely open. Her covers having fallen on the floor he got a good look at her bare tits. They were nice and firm. However, he had other things to do than stare at the beauties all day.

He closed her door and found the bathroom, turning on the shower before taking a pee in the toilet. He then got into the shower cleaning up when he heard the doorbell ringing. He felt like that's always the way. The moment you're indisposed with shampoo in your hair is the moment that guests or a delivery comes, or something like that.

Sighing he was trying to rinse his hair faster when the bell rang again. He sighed as he heard Anko calling out to 'hang on'. So he shrugged and went back to washing for the day before he turned off the shower and found a towel, drying himself up.

He walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist and into the lounge. He was surprised to see another older woman with long and wild black hair and red eyes, pretty-fine in his opinion. She was with that blonde girl with the smoking thighs from yesterday, and this blushing pale girl with short purple hair and beautiful purl eyes with faint lavender pupils wearing a huge and heavy looking coat.

"Oh, hey!" Naruto said nonchalant as the two girls were looking at him and even Ino was blushing now for some odd reason, but he shrug as he found his clothes. Anyway, there blushes are super-cute so he'll enjoy them while he can.

"Of course you know, Ino. These are Hinata-Hyuuga!" Anko introduced. "And Kurenai Yuhi!" she said while he said hi again, and all three sets of eyes widened as he just dropped his towel showing them 'EVERYTHING' before pulling on some black boxer shorts, black combats, and a black sleeveless tee shirt before pulling on some white socks and white running shoes.

"OK, shall we go now then sensei?" he asked, smiling while Ino had drool dribbling from her lips and Hinata had passed out with Kurenai holding her, picking her up into her arms while glaring at Anko while she was laughing herself hoarse.

"What's wrong with Hinata-chan?" he asked worriedly as he noticed she had been drooling to before she passed out. "Ino-chan, are you OK, speak to me!" he said, clicking his fingers in front of her she double-took, her blush worse as she wiped her lips on the back of her hand.

"Anko, you didn't say he was that bad!" Kurenai said, not amused with her friend. "He really is more socially unaware than ever!" she said with a sigh while Naruto was baffled and felt like defending himself but didn't know what to say as he's unsure whether she is correct or what. "OK, come on you two, before Anko does something else!" she said with a sigh, glaring at her friend as she only wore her panties and a shirt that kept flashing them her breasts.

It didn't take them long to reach a training ground where Kurenai place Hinata down, sitting up against a tree and turned only to see Naruto missing, and Ino, her mind whirling with what she had seen pointed to where he was kneeling beside Hinata. Poking her cheeks. Trying to rouse her.

He was being really quite cute Ino thought. Who knew that just a change of clothes could turn Naruto from eyesore to hot guy? She now wants him. Not to mention having seen him naked knows what she is getting. His new tee shirt fit on him perfectly, sculpturing to his powerful muscles. She had never even wondered how strong Naruto might look under those horrible jumpsuits he used to wear.

It then hit her as she looked at Hinata as she started to stir. The freaking … girl can see through the clothes. Though she knows it's nothing perfect from what her dad knows about Hyuuga, but she should be able to make out the body beneath. It's no wonder Hinata chose him. She went for the better body, and though she was thinking this her subconscious reminded her that while she might be that conceited at first, Hinata most certainly is not.

"Hey Hinata-chan, are you OK now?" Naruto greeted her, as her eyes were a flutter, which caused her eyes to widen with a wicked blush, as Naruto was so close. "You passed out Hinata-chan, but don't worry! I was ever vigil in watching out for you while Sensei-chan carried you here!"

"N-Naruto-k-kun!" she muttered in her shock before she passed out again.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up to Kurenai for an explanation. "I don't understand Sensei. She was breathing normally when she was sleeping, and her heartbeat was like, 'pita-pater, pita-pater', and then suddenly it started racing soooo hard and fast that it was like them booming instruments, and she smells sweet and salty, and it was almost like she seemed to forget to breath."

"You can hear her heartbeat?" Kurenai asked, shocked as he nodded his head readily in agreement, looking baffled. "And you can smell the change in her scent?" she asked, awed as he nodded his head. "Even Kiba can't do that and his clan specialises in smell and hearing… well smell more than hearing, but still…"

Naruto shrugged thoughtfully. "Hinata-chans scent is comforting. It feels so familiar, are we really close friends? Or maybe lovers or something, right?" he sounded hopeful for both, but more so for the last one.

"No-!" Kurenai said chuckling nervously, unsure what she should say.

"She's had a major crush on you for years and you've been oblivious!" Ino blurted out, shocking them both, and herself that she was actually telling him. "Well its true, and she sometimes followed you, but it looks like you always knew and just never said anything for whatever reason!"

"I see," he mumbled to himself thoughtfully. "This is most interesting. I'll have to make it up to her for being so ignorant-!" he said before pausing and standing up and taking a deep breath. "I smell dogs. They don't seem normal somehow, and someone is with them. His smell is familiar!"

"Kakashi!" Kurenai said just before the silver haired jounin streaked out of the trees wearing a standard uniform with mask over his mouth and forehead protector over his left eye. He didn't look like he was in a good mood as he followed a grey coloured bloodhound and a little brown pug dog, both wearing leaf forehead protectors somehow.

The man tried to seem friendly and non-intimidating. "Kurenai," he said with a nod before turning to Naruto with this strange glint in his eyes. "Hokage-sama told me about what happened and informed me that I should take you out to help get your memory back!"

Naruto just took half a step back and held his body ready to fight for his life by the way his 'bullshit' sensors are going haywire. "My apologies Kakashi-san. I take my orders from the Hokage, and they were clear that I was to continue training under Kurenai-sensei. Any attempt at subterfuge is an act of treason against the Hokage herself and is punishable by death!"

Kurenai moved herself in-between the pair before Kakashi attacks as his muscles tensed, and Ino just watched feeling sick as she realised, like with Sakura, Kakashi didn't like Sasuke's brutal defeat.

"Kakashi, leave now!" she demanded, restraining from her anger.

"Not until I've had a private word with that little brat about betrayal of ones teammates. He is worse than trash!" he spat out and Naruto just snapped, one moment he was behind Kurenai, the next Kakashi was dodging his punch.

"I betray no one!" he hissed, swinging again, only to get a vicious kick to his stomach, sending him flying into a tree.

Naruto was pulling himself up as Kakashi just zipped around Kurenai as she tried to engage him in battle. The blonde boy pulled himself up to his knees when Kakashi appeared, kicking out, Naruto only had instinct as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kakashi shattered a lump of wood.

The blonde ninja-in-training hid in a tree, nearby. He could still feel Kakashi's killing intent as the silver haired man dodged some kunai thrown by Kurenai. Then he took a kick to his head, knocking him back several paces. He turned to her, pulling his headband upright to show off the red eye with spinning black marks.

"Kakashi, what the hell are you doing!?" the pug demanded as it charged forward to get in his way only to go poof as Kakashi dismissed him and the other dog.

Kurenai had been distracted, and in so she was slammed head-first into a tree where she dropped down, out cold. Ino was horrified, and rooted to the spot as he glanced at her first and then began walking over at a casual pace.

"If you don't come out now Naruto, this one is next!" he said wickedly. "You hurt the only student I actually like. The one I wanted. The one who could really become Hokage. Not you. You're just a foolish little pretender!"

Ino couldn't move as Kakashi reached out for her, but had to withdraw his hand after or it would have taken the kunai. Naruto had jumped down, his eyes furious and cold as ice as his own intent to killing intent flooded in with Kakashi's. They hadn't even noticed that Hinata had woken up having witnessed the attack on her sensei.

"There are rules you have to follow by Kakashi-san!" Naruto said coldly. "If you do not follow such rules then you should be prepared for the consequences. Sasuke Uchiha whether under the influence of Orochimaru's seal or not was still responsible for his final choice. He chose to be given power rather than earning it. Even though it seems near everyone in this village would just hand it over! If you have a problem, take it up with him, but next time. I shall kill him!"

"Not when you'll be nothing but ashes demon!" he roared out flashing through hand seals. He put his hands to his covered mouth and blew out a huge column of orange and yellow flames.

"NO!" Hinata and Ino cried out together.

Naruto stepped back trying to remember how he did that switching with a log thing, but as the heat brushed his skin he couldn't think straight. Then out of nowhere sand burst up in a great barrier protecting him before crumbling away to show Kakashi looked even more deranged than before.

"Uzumaki-kun, we heard you had an accident!"

Naruto looked over to see a red haired boy, about the same age. If a bit younger than him. He had this giant gourd on his back and looks like sleeping is an issue for him. To one side stands some boy with his face painted wearing a large black onesy PJ with hood and ears. Then the third of the group is a girl with dirty blonde hair and lightly tan skin. She had her hair bunched up into four ponytails and wearing tight black bicycle shorts with a loose white tee shirt with fish netting in places for protection.

"Umm… yeah, when I was fighting the traitor," he said sheepishly as he noted the different headbands, but they appear to be more ally than this Kakashi person is. "I do not quite understand why all of these traitors are so willing to betray the village by fighting me. Just because of some loser who apparently has big brother issues!" he said.

He was looking from the blonde girls green eyes down to her chest and further. If only she would give him a twirl. At least her cheeks darkened as he was starting to take that as a good sign.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot remember your names?" he asked thoughtfully as he really tried to think what they could be, but it was lost on him.

"I am Gaara. This is my brother Kankuro, and my sister Temari," he said in nonchalance over the situation before turning to Kakashi. He was looking nervous now. "Kakashi Hatake!" he said the name while spiking killing intent. "You are obviously not welcome here. I shall personally be informing your Hokage of this transgression upon treason!"

"And who do you think she'll believe, you or…-!" he hadn't the chance to speak as he was ploughed into the floor and heard the cold voice in his ear that made him freeze.

"Me!" the white haired man with markings on his face in green and red robes, huge pack on his back with a giant sealing scroll on top for safe keeping. "I heard about my student having lost a few memories here and there. So I head back to Konoha early to check up on him. Then when I find him, what do I see? You attacking him! I always knew you were a useless sensei, but this!"

"Jiraiya-s-sama!" Kakashi stuttered out as he could just about look around to see the rage in the man's cold dark eyes. "B-but the d-de… brat attacked a comrade, near killed him using its power!"

"You are on thin ice Kakashi!" the white haired Jiraiya hissed. "Your precious little bastard turned traitor and MY student wiped the floor with it! If that bastard council wasn't making such a bitchy fuss with their love for that traitor I would snap his neck right now, yours with his!"

He then picked the man up with little effort and tossed him several yards away. He crumpled against a tree, looking up he was actually scared, but looking around what moron like him wouldn't be as Kurenai had also come too, getting up, furious eyes on him.

"Get lost!" Jiraiya said and the man ran the other way, out of the forest quickly. He then turned to face Naruto, doing a one-eighty and grinned. "Hey there Gaki, looking good in your new outfit. You'll have to fight the ladies away!" he said laughing, amused while Naruto surprisingly did not yell at him about being a pervert or something.

"I see," Naruto answered calmly, smiling back. "However, you seem to be under the misguided belief that I would want to fight pretty girls off me. No, I do not know where you came to such a foolish concussion. If anything. I need to learn as much as possible so that I have plenty of young ladies for which too… I believe the words Anko-chan used were, fuck them to euphoria so they come back for more!" he said while everyone except Gaara face palmed and Jiraiya was crying, tears of pride leaking from his eyes.

"Oh my, my little Gaki, growing up the right way!" Jiraiya cried out as he suddenly appeared hugging Naruto to his growing concern. "Yes, that bump on the head did you more good than it could have ever done bad!"

However, it took them a moment to realise that the old man was soon hugging and crying on Kankuro as Naruto had switched places with him, hiding behind Temari, checking out her great ass after he had stolen her giant fan, which made her turn to him as he looked it over.

"Wow, this fans pretty awesome!" he said before she snatched it back, glaring at him, fighting a losing battle with her blush as he winked at her.

This however, alerted Jiraiya that Naruto had subbed out like a good boy and found the cute Sand-girl more interesting. "That's my student, not a moment for his sensei when pretty girls are around!" he said with pride.

"Hinata!" Kurenai complained as the blushing girl had somehow snuck her way to Naruto, and even Ino was there too, trying to pretend she had not realised.

"Things are getting more interesting," Jiraiya muttered to himself, smirking. "And I haven't gone to see Tsunade yet!"

"Interesting," agreed Gaara with a look of thought on his face that scared his brother more than the substitution jutsu on him. "If Uzumaki-kun and my sister… hmm… then Uzumaki-kun will become my brother, or something like that, and… yes. I have always wanted a brother!"

"W-wait," Kankuro said, shocked as his little brother gave him a look. "What about me? I'm your real brother, and I don't think that's how it works."

"Don't be silly Kankuro," he replied while Jiraiya hid his amusement 'well'. "I meant a brother who doesn't wear make-up and his PJ's while outside to embarrass me and the village," he said, Kankuro looking mortified. "Anyway, I am also sure that is exactly how these things work….!" He finished wondering while Jiraiya-sama was laughing like that and a little jealous he didn't know how to laugh.

 **Memory of the Arts**

"Tsunade-sama, what are we going to do!?" Shizune asked her teacher and mentor in worry once back. In the Hokage office, the security seals went up for protection from nosey bastards who should get lives before the Hokage takes them in her anger. The odd thing is, the Hokage wasn't angry, but amused. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or more worried as she could see a scheme about to happen.

"I'm way ahead of you this time, sweet-sweet Shizune-chan," she said snickering with this insane glint in her brown eyes. "If they're to exile Naruto-kun and even damage his reputation with this 'discharge'. I believe we should get packing too. After all, Naruto-kun is the only reason I came back. Also, while he's still suffering memory loss. As his doctor I feel obliged to go with him. After all, he needs help with his training, now more than ever now he has too leave!

"Yes, quite the plan. I've already added in his promotion for bringing back Uchiha," she said thoughtfully as Shizune looked at her in shock. "It will just look bad on the village council to discharge Naruto for the very thing the Hokage promoted him for, especially with the Emperor! He might even get involved himself, which is a bonus for us. That could potential put us under his courts protection, which can only fetch us some Grade-A missions-."

"Tsunade-sama… I mean, Sempai. This sounds like the old you," she replied in awe. "No standing back and letting the troublemakers get away with whatever they want! But won't they mark us as nuke-nin? Even with the Emperors thumbs up, the village still tends to operate independently!"

"Nope. That's the genius of it," she replied, smirking. "I use the Hokage's official seal to… how would you say… absolve us of any crimes past or future to Konoha, not to mention my… successor being involved with helping us. Then I was thinking that perhaps we could, take a few things… enough to put Konoha under significant financial strain, and-!"

She paused as a loud knock shook the door and walked over, opening it to find the head of the Hyuuga main branch. "Hokage-sama! A moment of your time if I may?" he asked with a polite bow.

Frowning, Tsunade shrugged and let him in, closing the door after. "So what can I do for you Hiashi!?" she asked, hoping it wasn't something stupid again. Hiashi has been trying to get one of his daughters betrothed to a new clan so he doesn't have to 'cage' one with that stupid seal. He keeps coming to her, knowing more about her family than he should do, but then he isn't as unobservant as one would think the arrogance of his dojutsu makes his clan.

"The clan elders are on my case about 'choosing' a successor as clan head," he began looking tired. "They expect me to choose Hanabi, and seal Hinata soon, and though I'll admit Hanabi is the more talented in our families fighting style. I cannot overlook Hinata's other qualities. She is brighter when it comes to the… paper side of things-."

"I believe Hinata-chan is more talented than you give her credit!" Tsunade interrupted, annoyed with him, but at least, alone he has some humility to admit that Hinata isn't useless, even if he's too chicken to admit that to her.

"Perhaps," he agreed after a moment. "However, to the elders that does not matter. So I fear for her. My late wife would never rest peacefully if I allow Hinata's sealing and for them to…" he didn't say what, but the two women shuddered anyway. "I can also not go against them and choose Hinata to succeed me now. It would give me more time to protect Hanabi, but look how little I have gotten done for Hinata!"

"I'm sorry. I can't just force a marriage between her and Naruto!" she replied, rubbing her brow. "I know it would make the girl happy, and I'm sure Naruto would agree to protect her. My clan charters do not allow for forced, contractual, or arranged marriages any longer. My grandparents did not condone such things, big believers in love. Then, though the Uzumaki-clan had agreed to 'unions' of such they were never enforced!"

"That isn't what I was going to say!" he replied, sighing as he surprised her. "You have been through this before, and though I do not agree to such silliness when you have the boy to make larger alliances. I can tolerate and even accept your reasoning. However, I just ask that when the boy leaves that Hinata goes with him, and should say… they get along and marry my clan will be forced to accept the facts that she is free!"

Tsunade started, thinking about it. A wicked grin stretched over her lips. "I think I can work something out Hiashi-san. Yes, I believe this will work nicely," she said leading the confused man to the door and shoving him out before turning to Shizune. "I was just going to take Naruto on as another apprentice, but perhaps the girl would be a good bet too. With Naruto's high power level he won't be anywhere near as competent as Hinata no matter how much control we get him!"

"I see where you're going with this, Sempai!" Shizune nodded her head in agreement. "Shall I have them summoned now, or tomorrow morning?" she asked thoughtfully.

"The morning shall be fine," she said, nodding. "We'll leave tomorrow sometime after dark. However, after training, please have Kurenai brought here with Ino so they can be informed. I believe I have some interesting missions they can undertake while we are gone. You can send for Anko now though. Also, get Yugao here as well. I think they work well enough together to have them as Runaway Team Alpha, with Kurenai and Ino as Runaway Team Beta!

"We do need strong teams to assist in the council never finding us. I think perhaps a few teams under the bastard perverts' direct command will be a good idea too. I think bug boy Shino and the lazy ass Shikamaru could make a team…-!"

"OK, team Gamma, I think I've got it!" Shizune readily agreed. "I'll look through service records and sort out a few extra teams. If these old bastards want to mess with us and our Naruto-kun, they'll have to learn there are consequences for their self-centred actions!"

"And maybe they'll learn to never attack the Senju family again!" Tsunade said with a growl.

"Umm… Sempai. They don't know that by marriage and then blood that Naruto-kun is related to you!" Shizune said sheepishly, but with a look, she zipped her lips. "OK, they don't need to because this is wrong anyway!"

"Good girl!" the Hokage replied, smiling, amused.


	89. Burst Reality (HP-SP)

_Discontinued! See my rewrite: "Mirrored Dimensions", which is a remake with a new main pairing of Harry Potter/Valkyrie Cain (from Skulduggery Pleasant). The rewrite is continuing with this story as a foundation with many improvements, some added and reordered chapters. I hope you enjoy it._

 _Crossover - Harry Potter & Code Geass - Rated: M - English - Fantasy/Sci-fi - Chapters: 19 - Words: 72,677 - Reviews: 405 - Updated: 2/28/2014 - Published: 2/2/2008 - [Harry P., Kallen S., Euphemia L.B., Ginny W.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

White…

Everywhere he turned - nothing but an empty void of white. It was not even white mist as one might expect. It was just a void of white space, empty nothingness.

It was the purest of white he had ever lay witness, like clouds of purity, yet it was not bright. He could look at it clearly, and could see its beauty deep in its depths. It was surprising as it calmed his fears and made him feel at peace, where he was complete. He looked as far as he could see though the beauty. The void seemed to go on forever, and he loved that about this place.

He had seen the void many times before. It was a peaceful place and he loved it. Sometimes if he was lucky, he would see flashes, just brief glimpses. He saw a girl most, sweet and nice, gentle and kind. He could never clearly see her features but he knew one thing. He wishes he could really have a friend like her.

It was nice to be away from his so-called family, but he could never stay in this dream. Is it wrong for him to want to stay within his own near blank mind than suffer the indignity of his families' cruelty? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, he can't honestly tell any more

Is it wrong to wish for something more than people who hate him? He doesn't think so, but then he's always felt like there was something more for him, something greater. If the world has any mercy for him, just a little then why can't he be set free from his troubles? If only just a little, a little would do fine in his books.

He looked around at the swirling clouds and wisps of nothing but white. The void, a place where nothing seems to exist, yet everything seemed to exist all at the same time. He wondered whether this is the beginning and the end all rolled into one.

This place never seemed to hold time. He could be here for what seemed like hours, months, or even years. He loved this dream away from everything and yet he hated being alone.

This is the only place he ever felt safe. It's as if time is only a figment of realities imagination here so he's free to sit and relax. He took in his surroundings and breathed in the air free of them! How could he call people like that family when family are supposed to protect each other, but all he wants to do is punish them the same way they punish him, only a lot worse.

He scratched his bare chest, and then tightened his oversized pyjama bottoms that had started slipping off his small form. He was just grateful that wherever he was it is not cold and never is. Though, it's not exactly warm either, more like, just right.

He wished he could dream of northing but white all the time, but his life was not that simple, far from it. He was just the useless freak of the family. They call him a burden, yet he's the one they force to do everything they're too lazy to do, and he does it without complaint. If he didn't he would get a beating from his uncle.

He doesn't know why he's a burden or why he's treated so badly, and he wouldn't want to ask, not again. Asking his aunt or uncle anything can net him some seriously painful injuries. He doesn't like being hurt, so he just stopped asking questions.

The young boy sighed. He wished something interesting would happen as long as it doesn't involve his 'relatives'. It would be nice to see that girl again. Maybe the mist of white will let him see her more clearly. He's sure she's nice and pretty but he still couldn't even tell her hair or eye colour.

He had been standing in the void for what felt like months or possibly years. His mind had wondered everywhere. He even began to think about the odd things that sometimes happen around him. The mystical oddities… it would explain his aunt and uncles hate.

They called him freak so much that when he was younger he thought that was his name. It was only when they were forced to send him to school that he realised that was an insult. He didn't care too much after that as school became his escape from them.

School was fun for only one reason. He could deal with his cousin easily. The fat boy was by no means able to keep up with him. He is so much faster than he is. He's had plenty of practice fleeing bullies that even his cousins moronic followers couldn't keep up. Though, sometimes he feels as if he gets help from somewhere.

He has to wonder sometimes. How can one life be so fraught with heartache? Is it too much to ask that he has a nice loving family. He has watched other families, and he can tell that children and parents or guardians are supposed to have some kind of affection for each other, but not his.

His wishes were always unanswered. He just wished repeatedly sometimes that a long lost relative would come along and take him away. Then he would be loved and cared for, but no. That's too good for him. He obviously isn't worth such good luck.

He has heard about people called social services that are supposed to help children like him, but again, no. He isn't lucky enough to be taken away into a care home. They would probably believe all of the lies spread about him being a lying troublemaker.

The odd thing is, everybody seems to believe he's trouble without any proof. It's a sign that they believe because you dress in old raggy hand-me-downs that are ten sizes too big because they belonged to your cousin that you're trouble.

He doesn't want to wear his cousins old rags any more than anyone wants to see him wearing them. He sometimes wonders whether people are under a spell not to question his 'relatives'.

It was with a sigh that he cried out in shock as his PJ's just burst away leaving him naked before he dropped to his knees screaming in pain. He grabbed his left arm as black flames licked over it, painting some markings up to his shoulder and around his back.

He could see the markings burning onto his face, his cheeks and forehead. They were like spiralling beasts as the white became reflective. The black flames burning over his body was joined by white fire, burning markings in white. Though it wasn't one side white and another black, they both merged on either side in different areas, and different depictions

It was as if a tattooed sketch of a boom of everything was being marked on his body. Then with another loud roar of pain, the electric-blue flames sucked him in swallowing his body, but he could tell that it was marking him between the white and black.

The pain was something that he didn't quite know how to describe. It was like death and life, the underworld and heaven. It was as if he was experiencing a great rebirth and then death again.

He felt like he was being cut open with the sharpest of blades.

Ice, from the coldest areas of the Earth burning into his soft skin, his throat was burning as his screams reached higher volumes, engulfed in flames; the roaring blue, black, and white, each fighting for dominance.

Fire, from the deepest volcanoes, like the magma was crawling along his skin; working itself in a pattern like thin but deadly burning snakes, slithering. Even over his screams, he could hear the hisses, mocking him.

He felt like he had been hit by lightning, then he felt a soft comforting feeling run through his skin that made him stop screaming. He was breathing deeply and had tears in his eyes.

The pain had gone like a ray of sunshine warming his skin. It was soft and gentle and left him with no aches. He could still see his reflection in the clouds and as the markings on his body faded so did the reflective white.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up slowly, staggering a little. He wiped the tears from his eyes on the back of his hand. It took him a few shaky and deep breaths to calm down.

"Happy Birthday Harry-!"

He was startled by the two voices. One voice was male and the other female. He tuned in surprise, not the least concerned about nakedness, and hadn't noticed the new white PJ's he's wearing.

Two people stood before him. They were a man and a woman, and both of them are stunning, maybe in their thirties. They were both glowing faint and wearing beautiful white silk robes with smiles aimed at him.

They both have flowing silver hair, the man's short and the woman's long. Their eyes sparkled gold and silver as if they couldn't decide which looks better. He had never seen other people in his dreams before, and this was a change he wasn't sure he is ready for.

He could tell that his life was about to change.

Just looking at these two marvellous people he knew his world was finally different, new even. He couldn't tear his eyes away from these people, and didn't know why. It was almost as if they blended with the background, but they're there, and it felt like they've always been there.

"I am Tempus," the man suddenly spoke with an aged power-rumbling deep within his being, his voice. It almost made Harry feel the need to drop to his knees and bow. "And this is Realitas," he added gesturing to his smiling companion.

She nodded her greeting. "It's nice to meet you, sweet little Harry," she said sounding amused, her voice also carrying that same aged power, but it was much lighter.

The man, Tempus gave her an annoyed look that only made her look more amused than anything did. She actually blew him a kiss and his smile returned as if that's all it takes her to make him happy.

"We are of time and reality," the woman said after a few moments. "Together, I suppose we are Sortis, we have come to send you forward on your path. It is time…"

"Sortis…?" Harry asked, interrupting before he could think. He had half expected them to be angry, not laugh as if they had forgotten something.

"The word is Latin," Realitas said with an amused smile. "It means fate. I am reality while my other half is time, and together I suppose we are fate."

"I-I don't think I understand," Harry said looking even more confused. "Do you mean you're like god or something?"

"God…?" Tempus asked sounding amused while Harry nodded uncertainly. "I suppose in a way we are gods… with the S, plural, as in more than one," he said in amusement. It sounded like he might have answered that one before. "There are many things in the universes that you have yet to understand, Harry, and over time I believe you will."

Harry ruffled his right hand confusedly through his short black hair looking baffled. His emerald green eyes locking with their gold and silver looked passed confused.

"Umm… then what do you want with me?" he asked. "I-I don't mean to be rude but I'm just Harry. I'm just a nobody. You can ask my aunt and uncle if you don't believe me."

Realitas scowled while Tempus laughed. "Don't be silly kid," he said still looking amused. "The greatest heroes in all of existence think they're just normal or worse than normal, yet when it comes down to it they all pull through. But you… you're going to be more than just a hero-."

"You and another with become legends throughout existence," Realitas said smirking at his shocked and confused look. "You, with your greatest love will walk the path of Fate, and become the god and goddess of heroes, the Gods of Fate."

"I-I don't understand… how can I do that?" Harry asked looking scared and worried. "I-I don't have any special powers. I'm just Harry Potter, a normal-."

"Freak…?" Tempus asked laughing as Harry stopped and started. "Yes, you know. The odd things that have happened that get your aunt and uncle angrier with you. That is your powers, your natural magic coming forward. And now with the branding, the universe has gifted you with life and the power over time and reality."

"I-I… do you mean those marks…?" he asked baffled and hoping he's not sounding stupid in the presence of two gods.

"Yep," Realitas agreed proudly. "They are the branding of your true power, your godly power so to speak."

"That's not to say you are completely immortal now," Tempus said with a smug grin, as Harry looked flabbergasted. "It just means poisons, and ageing shall mean nothing to you. Though, there could be some poisons that still make you feel like crap for a while, but other than that, you can no longer get sick-."

"You will always get stronger," Realitas added. "Time will always be on your side. You can travel to worlds similar to yours or you can travel to worlds completely different. You can travel into the past or the future. Fate will no longer be affected by time or reality-."

"But that doesn't mean you should screw with everyone's timelines," Tempus agreed. "But that doesn't mean you can't help people. You and she shall become the Heroes of Heroes, the Guiders of Heroes, and the Gods of Destiny and Fate. But ultimately you shall both find your own paths."

"There are some limitations to your power for now. This limits will decrease as you grow," Realitas said sounding whimsical. "You will only be able to travel from one reality to the next after seventy two real hours of using that power. It needs time to recharge. As for stopping time, reversing it or pushing it forward. These take a lot of magical power, so grow stronger so turning back an hour doesn't make you pass out."

"Then there is time travel," Tempus added. "It can be hazardous, but is easier than controlling time around you. It also draws quite the power from you depending how far you travel."

"O-K," he answered, filing these little details. He supposes having restrictions is logical or he could use all his power and hurt himself or worse die alone somewhere. "W-wait… what do you mean by magic. Is all of this magic because loads of weird things, and why-."

"Yes," Tempus agreed with a sigh. "Your aunt and uncle call you a freak because they know about your magic. They just don't know you're so much more than a mere sorcerer."

"T-they know, but how?" he asked confused and frightened. He could believe that. It explained so much about all of the weird things in his life.

Tempus sighed and shrugged. "Because your mother was what is called a muggle-born witch. Muggle is a word magical people use for non-magical, not that we care about someone's birth-blood. Your aunt was jealous because she couldn't go to Hogwarts, a magical school for children aged eleven and up because she has no magic.

"She grew bitter over time, and then convinced herself, and then her husband over time that magic is freakish and not normal. So eventually they took on the ancient burn them and don't care about the truth mentality of the past. It has never really been about fear but jealousy, which brings about hate."

"Oh," he said sadly and for once in his life felt a little, just a little sorry for his aunt and uncle. "T-then, what happened to my parents? They didn't die in a car crash did they?"

"No-," Realitas said looking bad for him.

"They were murdered," Tempus agreed. "There was… is this man. He used to be Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he became the Dark Lord Voldemort. He had a lot of potential, but nobody cared enough to nurture that. He was bullied by muggles at a muggle orphanage because he was odd, different. He had quite the grasp on magic even then.

"He started using what little power he had to torment his tormentors Then Dumbledore, then the deputy head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now head invited him to Hogwarts. Now when you meet Dumbledore, don't take him at face value. In his own way, he's a good man, but he is also very controlling and quite naïve among other things. I have little doubt he saw the darkness in Tom, but he let the boy be independent, lost without any real guidance."

"They all probably regret that," Realitas interrupted.

"Then when Riddle went to school, well, that was it," Tempus continued. "He had nobody, and hadn't known any kindness, and sometimes that can hurt more than anything. Over the decades, he finally came out as the Dark Lord Voldemort, a terrorist with his terrorist faction called Death Eaters. These are purists who want to enslave the muggles and imprison or kill Muggle-born's in their hate."

"These purists don't understand that they are only hurting themselves in the long run," Realitas said sadly. "They're continually breeding in the family, and that is damaging their DNA. It just causes them to give birth to more squibs than mage," she said and then adding as she read his question coming. "Squib is a magical world term for muggle born from wizard and witch."

"W-why did Voldemort k-kill my parents though?" he asked looking concerned.

Tempus let out a soft breath. "There was a silly prophecy made before your birth. Do you wish to hear it?"

Harry gulped and prepared himself for more bad news. Though, he supposes the powers aren't really bad, but his destiny sounded too confusing to know for sure whether that's bad or not yet.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..." Realitas decided to get it over with. "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._ "

Harry frowned in thought. It didn't sound very impressive but then he realised something. "Tom Riddle came to murder me didn't he?"

"Yes," Tempus agreed nodding. "However, he was unable because of Destiny and Fate hold you. It is different in other worlds. This prophecy does not hold any power over you. But he came for you all the same, and it cost him his body. He now drifts as little more than a spectre"

"T-that's it?" he asked, confused more than ever as he rubbed the tiny, near invisible thin white mark on his forehead. "This scar is the mark, right…?"

"It was the mark trying to stick, but it didn't," Realitas said. "The mark could not take hold of someone who lived outside of the fundamental parameters of time and space. You have always lived outside of the realms of prophets."

"Oh," he replied thoughtfully. "T-then who's going to defeat this Voldemort guy?" he asked reasonably.

"Why not you?" asked Tempus, amused. "You heard it yourself; you live outside of the realms of prophets, so the prophecy cannot do anything to stop you. It was probably just a fluke that Voldemort survived."

"So, umm… Mr. Tempus, Miss. Realitas, is there any good news?" he asked the two hopefully.

"Trust us," Realitas said with a wide grin. "You'll come to realise this is good news."

"It is?"

"Yes, it is."

"Although prophecies do not affect you, they do affect the world you're on," Tempus added. "There was another prophecy made on the day of your birth, the exact moment actually."

"W-what does it say?"

" _Two, gods of time and worlds…"_ Realitas recited the second prophecy. _"Together they shall burst realities and save the worlds. Homes shall be with each other, and life shall be their call … they shall guide eternal through time and space … with family everywhere and nowhere, this god and goddess will forge existence and hope will be their heart… beware those who seek a hero, because heroes can never be tamed."_

"Whoa, that's a little more cryptic," Harry said chuckling nervously.

They both shrugged while letting him have a few moments to think about the prophecy. It doesn't try to force him or this girl into doing anything, but it sounds strangely like a warning to others rather than anything about him having to kill someone or something like the first.

"Umm… so, who is this girl you keep mention?" he asked hopeful. "Is she the one who I can't quite see in the white fog?"

"Yes," Realitas said smilingly. "But we cannot tell you who she is; just know she will be very special to you. You will meet her when you return to this world."

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, now concerned. "Where a-am I-I going…?"

"Don't worry, kid," Tempus piped in actually looking amused. "You'll find your place very soon, I promise."

Harry couldn't help but relax and feel assured. "So… um… has anyone else heard these prophecies?" he asked as it was the only thing to pop into his head.

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Realitas said rolling her eyes. "You'll return to start school there in the future. I don't think he's all bad… well not like some," she chuckled at that. "He heard both prophecies, but only knows the first talks of you. The second he doesn't have a clue about who it could refer. It scares him."

"You should always be wary of Albus Dumbledore," Tempus added. "He can be tricky and try to make you think he's just a kindly old man, but he is dangerous, and can be highly delusional, and that goes for every version of him. I wouldn't even trust the versions of him that haven't screwed up-."

"The rest are answers we leave for you to discover," Realitas interrupted. "If we told you every last secret in the world your lives would be too easy and boring. You're both smart, cunning, loyal, and courageous, so we know you will do the universes proud."

"Shortly Harry Potter, you shall learn," Tempus said laughing as the white void around him and the two deities started fading to complete nothingness. "You shall learn that you have a great time ahead of you full of family, and hope!"

Then this world was gone…

 _ **0oo00oo0**_

Harry Potter sat straight up in his bed, which was really just a mattress on the floor of his small cupboard, hidden away under the stairs. He was breathing heavily with sweat drenching his face and thin PJ's. It must have just been a dream, a weird dream for sure but a dream nonetheless.

His thin blanket fell off his sweaty body, and he tried desperately to calm his shaking body. He doesn't want to wake anyone if they're not already awake or his punishment will be worse than anything. They're lazy and hate being woken if they don't have to be, especially his cousin and uncle.

He sighed tiredly when he started as he noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses, but that wasn't what was startling. He could see clearer than he had ever wished. It's dark in his cupboard and still he could see even through the dark.

He knows his glasses have never been really good, just cheap reading glasses his aunt bought at Pound Land for, yep, one pound. Though, they had been better than nothing, but now his sight was clearer than he had ever dreamt possible.

The only reason his aunt bought him them glasses was because the schools nurse gave him a simple test as he was having problems reading the white board from the front of the class and discovered his bad eyesight. He had felt thankful, and annoyed as she could notice his bad eyes but not his bruises.

He just sighed and shook away those bad memories. He could guess that Dumbledore was the person who dumped him here in this purgatory, so maybe it was Dumbledore who was making adults oblivious to his pain. If Dumbledore really is that naive, or in Harry's words stupid then maybe he sent him here for some stupid reason.

Harry knows he'll just have to bide his time and wait. He'll find out what had happened, and why. If his guess is right and Dumbledore sent him to these, 'people', the Dursley's and was letting them get away with hurting him, and even helping them in whatever magical way, the Old Man will suffer his vengeance.

Neither Tempus nor Realitas said he couldn't get back at the people who have wronged him. He can at least try to find himself some form of justice in this small and cruel world. He could perhaps curse the Dursley's bloodline with terrible herpes or crabs or something for all the pain and anguish they've caused him, right?

He thought back to his 'dream' as he shivered in the cold of his sweat. It could have just been a normal, yet weird dream, right? Then how does he explain his better than perfect vision suddenly? Then he doesn't think he has a good enough imagination for his mind to come up with Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and then all of the time and reality travel stuff."

It was with a groan and a few cranks of his muscles that he noticed the white markings on his right hand, like tribal patterns. He moved his hand slightly, they caught a bit of light from the gap in the doorway, and half of them turned blue, near black.

He had told hold back a gasp as he watched them fade away. It was as if his own body was shouting, here moron, here's your proof. He shuddered and flopped back down onto his flimsy 'bed'.

Thinking, he has had a lot of practice, but this was different. This was about the freaky stuff his aunt and uncle hated. Magic, time travel, other worlds, the things he knew should be science fiction, but now realises are fact. It muddled his mind. What else could be real? He supposes vampires and werewolves, but what about aliens?

He tried to shake off these thoughts of the impossible, but now he's thought about them he knows out there in this world and infinite others are infinite possibilities. He supposes reality and time are like a river with infinite streams cutting off into infinite rivers, and each one creates a different reality or time line where things only went slightly or vastly different.

It hurt his head just thinking about it, but it was as if he understood his own simplistic analogy to be somewhat true. It could be his new position as Lord of Time and Reality (he won't be calling himself a god just yet) that allows him to understand, at least in part on a subconscious level.

He realised with these powers, he could just leave couldn't he? The Dursley's couldn't stop him, or find him if he didn't want. He could leave this earth altogether. He could leave and never come back.

Well, he would never come back to the Dursley's. He has a special person to always return for. He'll just have to find her, and his heart seemed to pound in his chest, agreeing with him.

How can he miss someone he has yet to meet? He asked himself this question a few times before the answer just popped into his head. They have met. They just haven't met yet, but to them time doesn't exist normally. Now he's confusing himself further. He'll have to try thinking about the logistics less or he'll always be wondering how when it shouldn't matter as much as he can.

He jumped after a few more moments of thought. Sitting up ramrod, he heard a loud and annoying banging on his cupboard 'room' door.

"Get up you lazy boy!" his aunt screeched at him from the other side.

He could have snorted and retorted that his cousin isn't up yet, and that he isn't going to be making breakfast for you. Harry's been making their food for years now while only getting scraps for himself. They call him useless yet haven't complained about his cooking in years.

Not only that but they make him do the gardening, clothes washing, wash the dishes, dusting, clean their bedrooms, including Dudley, his cousins second room, and the spare room. They make him clean two rooms that aren't occupied while giving him a tiny cupboard.

It's downright arrogant. Then they have the cheek to call him useless while he's used like an unpaid, mistreated, and underfed slave. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach. They have so much while so many people, him included go without.

To make matters worse, everyone seems to believe everything they're told by these Dursley's. Dudley makes trouble, and then picks on their children and still they believe the Dursley's that it must have been Harry even though the other kids said it was Dudley.

Nobody could mistake the two; Harry's good looking for one, super thin, and has black hair. Dudley is the size of a fat baby whale and blonde. Thinking about it, there has to be some magic at work. The adults couldn't be that stupid, and it doesn't seem to effect the kids.

Though, that doesn't mean the kids would ever play with him. They were too scared of Dudley for one, and even though they know the truth, their parents forbid them from going near him.

"Boy, did you hear me!" she screeched again as he heard some locks clicking. If there had ever been a fire they would have left him in the cupboard to die, and the magic would have got them off. Though, maybe magic would have saved his life. He could only hope.

"I'm up, Aunt Petunia," he replied trying not to sound angry.

She didn't say any more but he was glad to hear her retreating footfalls. He just shook his head free of thoughts as he stripped out of the oversized PJ's and looked down at his naked body. He groaned as he still looked quite scrawny and none of the welts or scars had faded away as he hoped.

He gets all these powers and the scars didn't fade by themselves. He felt a little cheated. Though, he wasn't going to say anything out loud. He should be thankful with all things considered.

It took him a minute to climb into the elephant sided jeans and tie them with string to keep them up. Then he pulled on a blue jumper that near drowned him.

Shaking his head, he said a simple bye (in his head of course) to the spiders before pulling on his oversized trainers and slipping out of the cupboard. The wall was spotlessly clean, as was the kitchen as usual when he entered. They were the few things his aunt ever cleaned as she has some kind of germ phobia about areas people from outside might have touched.

He's surprised she doesn't include him in with the germ bringers. The whole room stunk of bleach and other cleaning chemicals, but he like the other residents has grown used to it. It's not so bad when its lemon scented. The flower scents are truly overwhelming.

It was hard not to give them a dirty look as both Dudley and his Uncle Vernon Dursley were sitting at the kitchen table glaring at him as if it's his fault they haven't got breakfast yet. He was quite surprised either are up this early, but looking at the time it is seven. He supposes they're going somewhere.

Holding in his temper until another time, he just grabbed some eggs, bacon, cheese, milk, and anything they had left over that's fattening and whipped up some huge omelets while his aunt just sat reading the newspaper muttering about rubbish that doesn't concern her.

Harry figures if he keeps making them delicious fatty foods like this he can kill them off with severe heart attacks, well at least Vernon and Dudley. Petunia wouldn't be able to cope and then Harry could use his superior wits to manipulate her. It would be his house then and his rules.

"Hurry up with my breakfast, boy!" Vernon bellowed moronically as Harry was pouring his omelet onto his plate. "You're useless, just like those no good parents of yours."

Now that Harry knows the truth, he found it didn't bother him and he remained silent. He just passed his aunt, uncle and cousin their eggs and watched the two fat jerks wolfed them down as if it's their last day. It might have been if Harry knew how to use his powers.

Harry had given them all of the eggs and Petunia had even checked the pan to make sure before he started washing up. Then after he finished washing the dishes his aunt shoved him out the back door to do the gardening.

He doesn't mind gardening, but on an empty stomach it's not the most pleasant thing to do. They normally kick him out into the garden if they want to go out for a few hours. They don't want to leave him in the house to steal food that he knows is rightfully his for all the work he does anyway.

Sighing seems to becoming a habit he realised as the breath left him. He shrugged and got out the tools he needed from the shed and started working. It's not so bad, sometimes he'll even make friends with a tiny critter like a mouse or vole or even the odd mole. They seem to like him, but maybe they can sense the godly blood flows through his being.

"Wow, you are so useless and lazy, little brother!"

He was started as he looked around to a boy leaning against the fence between his house, number four, and next door, number two. He must have been a year or more older than Harry but looked even more girly He has brown hair that would hang over his brown eyes if it weren't clipped back.

He's wearing some brown trousers with a white tee shirt and black trainers. He looked thinner and even unhealthier than Harry does. He looked pale and clammy and his breathing looks laboured and hard, but he was smirking anyway, as if he found something funny.

"I'm Charles," he introduced himself. "I'm just visiting…" he trailed off into a cough covering his mouth, and when he finished he pulled back trying to hide the blood. "I mean I'm visiting my aunt… she told me about a skinny hooligan that lives next door and causes his poor aunt endless trouble, and about how useless he is, and that he bullies other kids.

"That's not what my cousin says," he added as if he was telling Harry the weather. "She says that your cousins the bully and that her mum won't listen to her. She says that she's heard things…" he trailed off as Harry grimaced.

Harry stood up from his plants and glared as he walked to the boy. "So what…! They'll meet their end eventually!" he hissed out and unbeknownst to him the small spade behind him floated up in his power and crunched in his power. He turned as Charles's eyes widened just in time to see it drop.

"You're a wizard," the boy drew his attention back before coughing. "I-I'm a wizard… but even magic can't cure me. But you probably think I'm crazy."

"Crazy?" Harry asked no one in particular. "No… after all my entire house is buzzing with magic. It's always made me feel uncomfortable, but until today I had never questioned it. Then everyone is cursed to believe the families' lies… well, the adults at least."

"T-they know, and, they're magic haters," he said in shock. "Then… I'll send a message…"

"Dumbledore knows," he said with more venom than he expected.

"You're Harry Potter," the boy said. He didn't ask, he just knew.

Harry shrugged nonchalant. "And you're dying," he said suddenly. He didn't know how, but he knew this boy would be gone soon.

"Yep," he said shrugging. "I've been ill for so long that in a strange kind of way I've accepted it, even welcomed it. I don't think I should have come out here, but… when I saw you I was compelled to. I couldn't believe my aunt."

Harry reached out, shocking him as he touched his cheek looking near the verge of tears. "If think you will be OK in the end, just like me. I don't think death can really be the end, but maybe another beginning. You… you have the blessing of Fate, I'm sure. There has to be more to the world."

Charles smiled and took Harry's hand and surprisingly kissed it making him blush fiercely. "Thank you Harry, I'm not sure why, but I feel more at ease now," he said holding Harry's fingers loosely.

"My mum and yours are coming!"

They looked over to see a worried girl about Harry's age was looking at them from her back door and gesturing for Charles to get in and quick. She gave Harry an apologetic look but he just shook his head and smiled.

"Go," Harry said wiping his tears. "One week… you have one week, and then its over. You should be lucky Charles… you have so long to love your family, your little cousin, your aunt and mother. Don't waste a second because if you do I'll come back to this persist moment in time to kick your ass."

They paused and looked round before laughing as no older Harry turned up. Then Charles surprised him with a quick hug over the fence before smiling with a nod he rushed off to join his cousin.

Harry smiled as he watched them leave, and he grimaced as he saw tears in the girls eyes. She must have heard what he said. He doesn't know how he knows but maybe because he knows time, especially when it's so near to its end. However, she didn't look at him with hate and anger, but she just accepted defeat and gave Harry a watery smile.

It had come true. Charles was still at his aunt's house next door when he passed away peacefully in his sleep. It was disgusting to see the Dursley's getting dressed up to go to his funeral. He watched them leave dressed in black suits, dishonouring a wizard.

Harry was sat around in the garden where he had been dumped to wait when he just stood. He knows he can do it. He can, and he did. He disappeared from the back yard of number four privet drive and reappeared out of nowhere in a cemetery.

He didn't hesitate to look around and he found them lowing a coffin into the ground. He moved closer and didn't even try to stay hidden. It might have amused him, the panic his aunt and uncle went into as they saw their scruffy nephew.

Harry walked up to the grave where he saw Charles' cousin. She gave him a watery smile. Loads of people were starting to talk loudly and rudely about him, but he didn't care as he gave the girl a hug that she reciprocated, and other than Charles, she was the only person willing to hug him.

He pulled back and smiled as he turned to the angry parents and funeral guests, his 'family' included. The grave was already filling itself under the emotions of Harry's magic.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia," he said with a sad smile. "I finally know who I am, and what I am," he said softly causing them to pale in worry. He just smiled at the girl and held her shoulder. "I am Harry James Potter, and I'm a sorcerer, and I think it's high time I leave, and as I do, whatever enchantments have been hiding your abuse of me, and the fact your son is an evil piece of shit will be gone with me."

He sneered at them. "Prey to ME!" he hissed causing everyone to flinch. "That I never come back because the day I do is the day I'll wipe out your existences. Good people like Charles suffer and filth like you live, maybe I'll at least even out that wrong."

Harry turned to the girl as she blushed while he kissed her cheek. "Good bye. I'm going home," he said as he felt his power and then, he was gone at random in a splash of power.

Harry felt an odd sensation as the world around him blurred, and he knew he was leaving his world. He felt like he was hurtling uncontrolled through space feeling queasy and disorientated.

Then it stopped as quickly as it came. He fell to the ground dizzily and got a face full of sandy dirt. The young mage looked through blurry eyes around himself, blinking rapidly his eyes began to focus.

He was in a mountainous region of… somewhere with dirt, toughs of grass and reddish sand on the ground. He could smell salt water in the air and looked over towards the horizon. He could see the deep blue ocean several miles away pooling out endlessly.

It was the first time he had ever seen the ocean this close before. It would be nice to get to visit sometime in the future. He felt quite smug with the way he left, showing magic to all of those muggles. He just hopes that the magic lifts and those people see how 'great' the Dursley's really are.

Looking around he could see there are a few small trees around him with some weird fruit hanging off them. He also noticed in the distance a small village not too far from where he landed.

The village looked quite outdated from what he has seen before, but that could be a refreshing new start.

He knew he must not be on earth any more - well at least not his earth. The place just seemed and felt very different. It looked to be just after sunrise, and even the sky looked different. The sky housed a rainbow of greens sliding around like a halo.

He finally stood up shaking his head clear but a low and menacing growl made him wheel round in his tracks. Standing in front of him on all four large paws was a monster of a wolf with dark brown fur and large bronze teeth. It has huge claws, and surprisingly pointed bronze horns running down its spine from the tip of its head to the tip of its tail.

Harry gulped as he stared petrified of the beast. He almost, not quite wished he was back at the funeral. Then it charged. It roared its hunger as its claws gripped into the ground during its charge.

Harry put his right arm out to defend himself. The wolf like creature is at least five times his size. It grabbed his protective arm in its monumental teeth crushing his bones and piercing his skin. His blood splattered from his open flesh as he cried out in pain.

An agony could almost relate to the life he's led so far, but not quite. This creature is only after a meal. It doesn't seek pleasure from another creatures pain.

Harry cried out, whimpering as the creature managed to throw him. He was smashed into a large pile of rocks hitting his head. He felt blood trickling from his head wound and was barely able to stay conscious. He struggled to look up in to the fierce creature's hungry yellow eyes. It slowly prowled towards him. He knew he was going to become this things lunch. Harry closed his eyes and readied himself for the worst.

"Firaga…-!"

Harry suddenly heard that one word. He grimaced as the wolf started roaring in pain. He opened his tired eyes as the monster was engulfed in a blazing inferno of flames. Its ear splitting screeching only lasted a few moments before it collapsed to the ground… dead, a burnt husk of flesh.

Harry looked up through his groggy with heavy eyelids. The only thing he truly wanted to do was sleep now. His head was pounding and his crushed arm stung with a previously unknown intensity, protesting his wakefulness.

He saw a man who looked to be in his early fifties. He was at least 6 foot tall with short straight brown hair with flecks of grey. He has blue eyes and the weirdest clothes Harry has ever seen. His top has no sleeves, and he wore a strange gauntlet on his left forearm with five gems in it, three of which were green, one blue and the other red.

One of the green gems was glowing faintly for a moment before it stopped. In the man's right hand, he saw a large Double Edged sword; one blade was touching the ground while the other pointed up a few inches taller than him is.

Harry saw the man looking down at him as he collapsed, still looking up. He looked concerned. Then a young woman/teenage girl came around from behind the man looking as if she was about to enter some kind of worry mode.

She has long brown hair that hung below her shoulder blades and sparkling teal green eyes. She looked to be around 14 or 15 years old. She also wore weird clothes, though Harry noted she was very pretty. She has weapons - two long daggers were sheaved on either side of her hips.

The girl finally ran to Harry and knelt down beside him, worry etched all over her pretty face. "It's okay, kid," she said trying to reassure herself as much as him. "You're going to be okay now; we'll take care of you."

Harry felt comforted as she gently turned him over onto his back and stroked his cheek comfortingly. It was then that he let the darkness take hold of him as he finally passed out, and knew no more.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry was lying on something comfortably soft. It felt like it could be a bed, a real bed. He had just returned to consciousness, still feeling groggy he left his eyes firmly closed. He held back some shivers as he remembered the wolf-thing vividly. His arm is still aching from where he was bitten.

However, he's sure the wound had been treated and it must have been magically as he doubts he would have healed from something like that that fast, and doesn't know how, but he just knows that it has only been a several hours at most.

He could feel someone was holding his hand, and realised he is completely naked under the covers. He felt the soft fingers caressing his skin in a gentle and kind manner that put him at complete ease. He realised with such soft hands that it must be a girl, and enjoyed the other hand sliding through his hair.

"Is he going to be okay, Doctor?" she asks anxiously. Harry almost started as he has heard that voice before. She's the girl that found him outside with that man. They rescued him.

"Yes, he'll be fine," a man's voice answered kindly. "His arm is almost fully healed, but you shouldn't take off the bandages until tomorrow," he said and Harry realised he does feel bandages on his arm. It was a novel experience for someone else to have used them on him. "Though, he has suffered some mild concussion," the doctor finished off.

The girl sighed in relief as another male voice spoke up. "Well, thank you, Doctor. It's good to know the lads going to be fine. Though what he was doing out there I fear only he can tell us. He's not from this village. The nearest town is over two hundred and fifty miles away."

"Yes," the Doctor replied thoughtfully. "What do you intend to do with him?"

"I'm not sure," the other replied. "I'll have to wait to hear his story before making a decision, but as you said before. His body has taken many beatings in the past and didn't heal correctly, and I've taken a look at the scars he had."

"Hmm, they should heal with the right potion treatment," the Doctor agreed. "As long as you keep him on those potions for the next few weeks… well it should hopefully reverse most of the other problems too. Though… it's the boy's poor nutrition that's more worrisome. It looks like he hasn't been feed much since he was a couple of years old."

The other man growled and Harry had to fight not to move as the girl kissed his forehead as if trying to make things better. "Whoever his guardians are…! If I ever find out…!" the man trailed of, and it sounded like he hit something in his anger.

"Yes, well," the doctor said uncomfortably. "I have to return to my clinic now. I'll stop by tomorrow to see how he's doing."

"Sure," the other man agreed. "Let me walk you out. And thank you for your help."

Harry heard a door open and then close.

Harry could still feel the girl stroking his hair and gently caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. He thought that it was probably a good time to open his eyes. He knew he could not pretend to be resting forever, no matter how comforting her caresses are.

He slowly cracked his eyes open and saw that he was in a dimly lit bedroom with just a small bed that he was laying on and a set of draws next to it. He looked at the girl, saw she had noticed his eyes were open, and beamed at him as if he is the only boy in the world right now.

She let out a sigh of relief. "You're finally awake," she said gratefully. "We thought you were a gonna. I'm Satomi Promathia by the way… what's your name?"

Harry opened his mouth to tell her when he thought better of it. It could be dangerous to tell her who he is and where he came from so said the first thing other than his name that he could think of.

"I…" he put on a fake thoughtful expression "I don't know-."

The girl dropped her cheerfulness and looked concerned. "You can't remember?"

Harry once again tried to look as though he wanted to tell her, and then shook his head in the negative. He did not remember. However, it took him a few more 'thoughtful' moments before he realised that neither of them are speaking English; yet he understands her just as well as she seems to understand him. He was just glad his newfound confusion just added to his 'forgetfulness'.

Satomi was about to say something else when the bedroom door opened and the man Harry saw after the wolf burnt to death walked in. He smiled as he saw Harry was wide away.

"Glad to see you've finally woken up," he said with a wider smile. "I'm Orpheus Promathia, do you have a name?" he asked hopeful.

Satomi sighed and looked sad. "He said he can't remember," she said not noticing Harry was relieved that she told him.

Orpheus frowned in thought. "Well," he began. "He did take a nasty blow to the head," he said as he turned to back to Harry. "What do you remember…?"

"That nasty wolf, and then I was here," he lied, hopping he would not be called on it.

Satomi leant over him, confused, right eyebrow raised. "What's a wolf?" she asked curiously.

Harry was surprise for a moment but Satomi and her father were waiting curiously for his answer.

"It was that thing with the horns on its back and head… umm… I think," he added trying to play off on his head injury.

Orpheus nodded. "It's called a Hornback-Scavage. There're many different types of Scavages so it seems only reasonable that somewhere in the world they have been named as a singular species."

Satomi smiled in relief while Harry was thankful her father came up with the excuse for what he called it for him. ' _I'll have to remember this world is different from the one I came from, so of course things will be named differently. Plus I would have rather been attacked by a wolf, they're less dangerous,_ ' he quickly thought.

"So," the girl broke the brief pause of silence. "Since you can't remember your name I guess we'll have to give you a new one… at least until you can remember."

Orpheus nodded in agreement with her. "What would you like to be called?" he asked him.

Harry was caught slightly off guard. Of course they would want to give him a new name. They'll need something to call him. Harry thought for a while, and tried not to look too nervous as Satomi and Orpheus waited patiently.

It was quite the dilemma. He thought about Tempus but that would be cheating when he said the first thing to mind. "Umm… how about err… Chrono?" he asked as it popped in there.

He only suggested it because he remembered something from school. Well bits and pieces about time and or watches or something being chronology or something, or maybe it was something about a god, titan, or something of time in ancient fairytales, and he has time controlling powers so why not?

He shrugged sheepishly as he felt so confused. He should have perhaps paid a little more attention in school than he did, but his uncle would beat him if he ever did better than Dudley did so sometimes it was just easier not to care.

"I like it," she piped in cheerfully. "Hmm… but that name sounds familiar, where have I heard it before?"

"It's the same name as your great grandfathers," Orpheus said with a grin. "I think fates trying to tell us something."

"That he has to become a part of the family?" Satomi said with a grin while he nodded and Harry felt embarrassed as she cuddled him.

Orpheus laughed heartily. "Well, that's settled then," he said with a finality.

Harry/Chrono nodded, still a little confused. "What will happen to me then?" he asked uncertainly.

Orpheus was about to speak but was interrupted by his daughter. "You'll stay with us of course, silly head," she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've always wanted a little brother. How old are you anyway?"

Harry/Chrono smiled nervously while Orpheus laughed some more. "I'm ten. It was just my birthday… I think," he added the last two words as an afterthought to keep his guise of forgotten memories. He had almost screwed up this early on.

"Well, Happy Birthday, little brother," she piped in making Harry or Chrono give her a wide smile blushing as this is the first time that he can remember, other than in his dream of anyone wishing him a happy birthday. The Dursley's had just never cared and purposefully ignored it.

Orpheus chuckled. "There's some clothes on the dresser," he said pointing to the top of the chest of draws where Chrono could see a pile of black clothes waiting. "Come along, Satomi; let's leave him to get dressed in peace."

Satomi nodded to her father, stood up and was about to follow him out of the room when she stopped and turned back to her new little brother. She bent down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before following her father out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Chrono just stared at the door where Satomi had temporarily parted company with him, giving him another loving sisterly kiss. He smiled. He was certain he was going to enjoy living here. No more Dursley's picking on him. He was going to have a big sister to look after him, and make sure he was okay.

He felt he could not have been happier even if he tried. Well he could be, possibly when he meets his other half. He could still feel that longing for a missing piece of himself, but until he finds her, he has Satomi and Orpheus to keep him company.

Chrono soon climbed out of bed, glanced down at his scrawny naked body, and shook his head. Hopefully a few years of living here will do him some good, and with those monsters running amok, he has no doubt he should learn to fight so they won't be too much of a bother.

Chrono finally grabbed the clothes and set them out on the bed. He quickly found some fresh, black and NEW boxer shorts and put them on followed by his soaks. He then pulled on a black sleeveless tee shirt. He then picked up the trousers that reminded him slightly of the ones worn in the army, except these were also black, and baggy.

He pulled his trousers on and discovered they fit quite well; only a little loose, but he remedied that fast when he found a dark leather belt with silver buckle, which he quickly put on, and fastened it perfectly round his waist.

He then looked at the remaining items of clothes and found a jacket to match his trousers only thinner and it has two pockets, one for each side of his chest. He pulled on the jacket and smiled. He then grabbed the leather boot like shoes and was surprised at how light they were. The soles reminded him more of trainers than shoes or boots. He slipped them on and sighed as he felt how comfortable they are.

Chrono looked down at himself and was pleased that he looked very good. He took a few test steps in his new shoes and grinned. They were much easier to walk in than ruined too big trainers were. Not only that but also all of the new clothes fit very nice.

Chrono then walked to the bedroom door and opened it into a nice hallway where he wondered where Orpheus and Satomi were.

As he was walking through the hallway, he heard some noises coming from a door down the hall. He cautiously approached and opened the door. He then stood frozen in horror. He couldn't even turn around for a few moments as he just stared at her.

He had just opened the door to what is now obviously Satomi's bedroom. He wasn't sure whether it was good or bad luck as she was completely without clothes, facing the door halfway through putting on a new pair of panties.

Chrono was now the reddest faced boy in the history of ALL worlds. He saw everything, and was not sure what to do now. He had never walked in on anyone changing before, let alone a girl.

Chrono had never even imagined what a girl looked like starker's. He felt like he would have a heart attack and was close to hyperventilating. He knew girls looked different, and was even smart enough to know that girls have different 'things' to boys', but what he saw still startled him.

He then heard giggling behind him coming from Satomi. He thought she would probably have been angry with him, not laughed. He turned slowly to see Satomi had put on her purple bra and panties. She grinned at him as she put on a mini skirt, then top, socks and shoes.

She walked slowly up to him still giggling. "Now, you've learnt a valuable lesson… knock before entering a girl's bedroom."

Chrono nodded dumbly. He thought she could probably feel the heat coming off his face. That advice would have been better sooner rather than later.

"I'm just glad dads known the rules for years or that would have been even more embarrassing."

"I-I'm s-sorry" Chrono stuttered. "I didn't… know… know where to go."

He hung his head in shame.

"Don't worry, Chrono," she said smiling at him. "Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

Chrono nodded, and then his stomach made a growling noise, embarrassing him further.

"Ah... I see, you're hungry," she continued ruffling his hair. "Come on dads probably finished preparing lunch by now and I think you need fattening up."

Satomi then took his hand and led him through a door into a room that had furniture between lounge and dining area. They entered just as Orpheus came through a door on the other side of the room with a tray loaded with plates of food. Chrono noticed that there were also other plates on the table with all kinds of food that he wasn't familiar with.

Orpheus placed the tray down and looked up, smiling at the two. "Well, come on and sit down, eat up, there's plenty," he told them. So they both sat at the table next to each other opposite, Orpheus

Orpheus and Satomi helped themselves and loaded up their plates, but Chrono only took a small amount, mainly because he has never tried any of this food before. He didn't want to waste anything if he didn't like the taste or something like that.

The other reason he didn't take much was of course more physiological. The Dursley's had never fed him right, and taught him at an early age that if he ever dared to have more than they allowed he would be severely punished.

He knew that neither, Orpheus or Satomi would treat him like that but when you've been treated like that for a long time it can carry on passed them.

"Hey?" Satomi suddenly said looking at Chrono with a sad smile. She then began to pile his plate high with food. "You have to eat more than that," she continued. "We have to fatten you up more, remember. How will you ever be able to hold a sword if you stay such a little runt…-?"

Chrono chuckled shyly as he began to eat. He was happy that it all tasted rather nice, but then he thought about the sword comment and it reminded him of the fire that killed the wolf thing.

He looked up at Orpheus who was smiling at him, obviously expecting a question and was waiting patiently.

"How did you kill that monster?" he finally asked.

Orpheus chuckled while his daughter just watched with mild interest, and continued with her meal.

"Well," he replied as he lifted his left sleeve to reveal that same gauntlet. Chrono saw it on him when he saved his life with five small beautiful gems - three green, one red, and one blue.

"These gems," he continued. "They are called, Materia. Different ones can control different elements. Or they'll just have different powers or abilities, but you have to master and practice with them. The better you get the more advanced the spell-type you can use. Do you understand?"

Chrono nodded. "So do the different colours do different things?" he asked eagerly.

Orpheus chuckled. "Yes, very clever. The green ones are attack and curative magic. The blue are support magic… they assist the power of your other Materia. Then the red are summons… this one," he said as he indicated his red stone. "Is Bahamut… he's a huge, powerful dragon. We are also lucky to have a Phoenix Materia that Satomi uses," he chuckled as Satomi showed Chrono her bracelet eagerly. It only has three slots, but all are occupied with Materia; two are green, and one red.

"Don't forget, Leviathan, dad," Satomi piped in making her father smile while shaking his head.

"Of course," he agreed, chuckling. "There's also the Leviathans Materia," he said as he pulled out a five-piece gauntlet the same as his; only instead of silver in colour, it was white gold. He slid it over to Chrono where he could see its five gems; one yellow; one blue; one red, and two green.

Chrono looked at it curiously without picking it up, as if it was delicate and valuable, which it probably was… well valuable. "What's the yellow one do?" he asked, having not been told what the yellow one does. He was getting quite excited to learn about some kind of magic, even if it wasn't wizardry, it was still very awesome.

Orpheus smiled. "It's called command Materia. The one in your gauntlet is called sense Materia. It will help you evade monsters, or find them. It can also help you determine what the monster can do, and what its weaknesses are. Satomi has one in one of her daggers, and I have one in my double edge."

Chrono just nodded thoughtfully for a moment while both Satomi and Orpheus watched him with amused grins. Then he realised what was said.

"Mine?" he asked with his brow frowned in confusion.

"Yep," Satomi said with a cheeky smirk. "If you're going to be a member of the family, you have to learn how to fight, and use Materia. Dad and I are the only two people in this village able to defend it from those monsters. So you'll need to learn as well so you can help out."

Chrono just gaped at the two in shock as they laughed at his expression and Satomi took 'his' gauntlet, lifted his left sleeve and slid it on his arm where he was surprised it adjusted its size to fit snugly on his left forearm.

"I'm going to learn how to fight?" he suddenly asked. "So I won't be weak any more?"

They both smiled at him.

"Of course," Orpheus said kindly. "No one will be able to hurt you ever again once I'm done with you."

Chrono smiled brightly and looked down at his beautiful gauntlet and Materia. He was only a little saddened that he will eventually have to leave this world, and go to Hogwarts, but he knew even when he did, he would travel back for the holidays, and enjoy his time with these two kind strangers, he knew he would one day call family.

 **0oo00oo0**

Over the next three years, Harry Potter or Chrono Promathia as he goes by a new name with a new family trained hard with his Materia, fire and lightning, and even trained up Leviathan. Chrono often summoned him at the beach. He liked to go out onto the ocean with his friend and summon.

He had also been training with both standard sword and double-edged sword. Satomi and Orpheus, who Chrono had now more than not called dad or father, often argued about what weapon Chrono preferred, which was always' stopped when Chrono reminded them that he favoured both equally.

Chrono was no longer a runty little boy and had quite a few muscles, and quite liked how strong he was becoming. He smiled a lot, laughed, and put his past memories to rest. When he returns to his original world, he won't worry about the bad too much and enjoy the good.

Chrono had even been on a few hunts recently to rid the village of a few bothersome monsters, all of them to Chrono's satisfaction were Hornback- Scavages. It kind of felt as if he was paying them back for the one that attacked him.

He had also practised some of his time messing powers, but tended not to relay use them. It always' cost too much energy and he found himself drained of strength and needing to sleep soon after.

Chrono got on okay with the other kids in the village and attended school, to his horror, twice a week, but he could not say he was really friends with any. Hunters tended to make people nervous to get too close. However, Chrono did not much care. He has his father and sister, and loves them more with each day.

It was a shame though that Satomi and himself have no mother. Satomi's mother had passed away in a tragic accident many years ago when she was only seven years old.

Chrono had even contemplated going back in time to prevent it, but then he had thoughts like: _if I save her then maybe they will not be around to save my life, then I could not have gone back in the first place, so nothing would have changed._ It was really quite confusing.

Chrono sighed deep in thought at the dining table, on his thirteenth birthday. He had decided finally that he must tell them who he really is. His guilt about keeping secrets from his father and sister was too much to bear any more, even though they have never even mentioned his past in all that time. He knew that meant they had trust in him, and even gave him such a powerful Materia as Leviathan. He was not even sure they would believe half of what he planned to tell them.

He was interrupted from his musing by the two other family members entering from the kitchen, cake in hand and singing a birthday song. The cake has thirteen candles on it, all lit. Chrono had noted a lot more similarities with his Earth and this one, the whole birthday cake tradition being one.

His father was actually very good in the kitchen. The only one who is useless at cooking is his now 17-year-old sister who is so bad at cooking Chrono and Orpheus do everything within their power to keep her out of the kitchen.

The odd exception being birthdays' when she has either Chrono or their father to make sure birthdays' are not ruined with burnt food. Fact is; both Chrono and Orpheus can cook with their fire Materia, while Satomi cannot even use a timed microwave oven without burning everything.

He smiled at them as they sat down either side of him, and placed the cake before him, to make a wish. Chrono blew out the candles in one go making his wish.

 _Please let them understand what I have to tell them._

Then Orpheus lifted up a large long wrapped gift, and Satomi a much smaller wrapped present. "Open mine first," she said in joy. Therefore, Chrono not wanting to disappoint her quickly unwrapped it to reveal a wooden box, upon opening the box.

Chrono gasped in surprise to find a new five-slot Materia gauntlet like the one he has, and he smiled brightly as he saw it was one designed for the upper arm, and then even more brightly as he saw all five slots were filled with new Materia.

It had Ice, Restore, Gravity, Shield and Barrier. He couldn't believe she had gave all these magic Materia's to him. He then noticed a glimmer in the box it came in where he saw six more Materia's. Two blue, two green, Contain and Destruct, plus one purple, which was a Mega-all; but what amazed him most of all was the one red Materia. It was Shiva, a summon that uses ice.

Chrono stared at Satomi for a moment and she just smiled innocently at him. "How did you get all these…?" he wondered aloud.

She blushed slightly at his question. "Well" she began nervously. "You know how for the past couple of months I kept disappearing?"

Harry nodded so she continued. "Well, I went out to find you some new Materia, as it was soon to be the big one-three. I thought I would get you something extra special, plus I had to compete with dad, and I still think you'll like what he got you better."

Chrono just did not know what to say. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and just threw his arms around his sisters' neck and held her tightly, which she gladly reciprocated.

"Thank you so much, I love you."

"I love you too, Chrono," she said back as they pulled apart, both had tears threatening to poor out as Chrono put his new gauntlet on his left upper arm and it adjusted its size accordingly. Chrono and his sister smiled at each other admiring how it looked, until their father cleared his throat to get their attention.

Satomi and Chrono grinned at each other and turned their attention to Orpheus He moved the birthday cake out of the way and slid his present in front of the birthday boy who thanked him gratefully. Then unwrapped it to reveal an engraved varnished wooden box with a handle and clips along the edge similar to how a briefcase would only it was a lot bigger and heavier than a briefcase.

"Go on, open it," his father said excitedly.

So Chrono not one to want to disappoint him opened the case and almost gasped.

Inside was a sword with a tinted red blade, the handle bound on black leather, which looked as though, if he had three hands he could hold it with all of them. It had a hand guard in deep red that ran the fall length of the handle. On closer inspection of the sword, it looked weird somehow; the powerful sharp blade looked like it could be two connected together.

He picked up the beautiful weapon and stepped away from the table. He could feel in its handles several switches, so out of curiosity squeezed them. The two blades of the sword separated and like a switch blade knife sprang round until he was holding a double edged sword, each blade half as wide as when it was a standard sword, but by the looks twice as deadly.

Chrono was now totally gob smacked as he looked at his new sword/double edge. He saw that it could house six Materia's, three in each side of the handle.

He squeezed the switches again and they double edge switched back into a sword. He then saw his father pull a dark red thick wide belt from the case. He then proceeded to put it round his adopted sons waist where Chrono slid his sword into the quarter holster on his back after putting in his Materia in and smiled.

"Thank you, dad," Chrono declared in happiness. However, tears started to flow from his eyes as he hugged the man he recognized as his father. "But there's something I have to tell you both."

Chrono then took his father and sister from the dining table to the more comfortable sofa.

"What is it, son?" Orpheus asked looking worried.

Chrono just gulped, shaking with nerves. "I lied to you both," he said looking to the floor. "I know who I am. I've always' known," he blurted out.

He was quite disconcerted that neither of them seemed too surprised. They almost seemed to expect him to confess.

Orpheus nodded.

"Please continue."

He did not look angry, sad or disappointed, just curious.

So Chrono continued. "My real name is Harry Potter. I'm a wizard from another dimension. On my 10th birthday I was give the power over time, literally. I can travel backwards, forwards, even stop it, and along with my powers over time I can travel to alternate realities," Chrono paused for a moment, both Satomi and Orpheus seemed too shocked to say or do anything.

Therefore, he just continued. "My parents were murdered by some dark wizard who was after me when I was fifteen months old, because of some stupid prophesy that has no relevance to a god," he laughed at that bit. "So, the killing curse bounced off me and ripped him from his body, leaving him as little more than a ghost, waiting for a chance to return.

"I was sent to live with my magic hating aunt and uncle where I was horribly mistreated. I was left there, and ignored, the saviour of the world left to be beaten by freaking cowards, waiting unaware until my eleventh birthday for my letter to a school of magic. Where I would have had to put up with some idiots trying to control me for whatever schemes they have going.

"I have the ability to control time, so that means my age too. So I plan on going to magic school," he smirked cunningly. "Just so I can win. I will not be lost to their foolishness."

Chrono then went on to tell them of both prophesies.

He watched as his father and sister sat wide-eyed. They seemed unable to grasp fully what he had told them and it seemed like an eternity before Orpheus finally spoke.

"Well," he said. "I thought you were hiding something, and knew you would tell us when you were ready, but. I never even imagined it would be such a mind blower of a story."

"Yeah," Satomi piped in smiling slightly. "Okay I really want to see you do something, like, err, stop time, god sir," she said the last cheekily.

Chrono grinned at that and pulled her out of her seat, holding her hand, time froze. It was just absolute quiet, as if he and Satomi are the only moving creatures in existence.

"Dad," Satomi asked but there was no response. She then waved her free hand in front of their father's frozen form. However, she got no response. Then looking at the clock she gasped. It had really stopped moving; her brother is the Lord of Time.

Chrono and Satomi moved from where they were standing and stood to the side of the sofa when time started again. Chrono was drained and tired, though amused when his father was staring in shock at where they stood a moment ago.

Satomi started laughing so Orpheus looked over to see them both; he was worried straight away with how tired Chrono looked.

"Chrono, you look ready to pass out."

Chrono smiled. "It takes a lot of power."

Satomi then helped him onto a chair after taking the sword off his back and leaning it against the wall. "Thanks Satomi."

She grinned and sat on the arm of the chair next to him. "It was my fault; I asked you to show me."

"So," Orpheus began. "Your magical blood would explain why you can use Materia so easily without losing as much stamina as everyone else who uses it."

Harry nodded. "Materia doesn't exist in my world, well, that isn't my world any more I really only have two proper reasons to go back. One is to learn wizardry and the other is to find my other half… a girl. I've never met her yet I miss her so much, but this is my world now. I plan to come home for the holidays'. Though I think there is something wrong here. I don't like Shinra; they're doing something that doesn't seem right. My old world has electricity without completely damaging the environment like this."

Orpheus raised his eyebrows. "You think they're damaging the planet?"

Chrono shrugged. "Well, Mako poisoning wouldn't exist if they weren't. It just seems like they're using something they shouldn't."

Chrono was happy that they still accepted him. That was the best gift they could have ever given.

Over the next four years, Chrono gained in strength and power. He had managed to master all of his materia, and his sword and double edge mastery was simply brilliant. He has a lot of motivation, Satomi will tell him. He was now probably one of the best hunters in the continent at just seventeen.

He was packed and ready to return to his world. He had a large backpack full of supplies and a tent, yet he was quite nervous.

He wore black trousers, sleeveless top, and a long leather coat that hung down to his ankles with a missing left sleeve that revealed his materia and gauntlets.

His sword hung loosely on his back, and his hair was a nest of spikes pointing down and curving round. He was planning to appear at a place. He's not sure how he knows about Diagon Alley, but his instincts tell him to go there.

"So," his sister said teary-eyed looking at her brother. "This is good bye, huh?"

Chrono shook his head. "No sis," he said giving her a big hug. "This is just see you in a few months, for the winter holidays'"

She sniffled a bit as she hugged him back. "Be safe, Chrono. I love you."

Chrono grinned as he pulled back from his sister. "I love you to, sis, and I'll always' love you."

She smiled at him as he turned to his father who was beaming with pride.

"You're a one of a kind son," he said. "Most kids would want to hide from their responsibilities, but you've accepted them… I'm proud of the man I've helped you become… be careful."

Chrono grinned and hugged his father, getting a hug back. "I won't be a man for long," he joked. His father and sister laughed, knowing he was going to have to revert his age back six years soon.

Harry chuckled and smiled sadly as he stepped back from his family. "I'll see you both soon. Oh, and Satomi, go find yourself a boyfriend, you spend way too much time at home."

Satomi blushed brightly but smiled at her brother. She was going to miss him so much.

Chrono then disappeared in the blink of an eye. "I miss him already," Satomi sobbed looking teary eyed at her father.

"Me too sweetie... me too," he said soothingly wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

 **0oo00oo0**

Chrono Promathia as Harry Potter appeared in a busy cobbled street with many stone buildings either side, most of which have thatched roofs. Many of the buildings looked old and well-worn while a very limited few looked well looked after and newer. It was strange how those very few seemed to be near empty, or empty.

"Hey, watch where you apparate!"

"Moron!"

"Mud-blood…-!"

Harry was quite surprised by the rude behaviour Though, he supposes it's not that unexpected, they're jerks and he did just appear in the middle of the street out of nowhere. He could have caused a crash.

"Sorry," Harry replied while not meaning it. He guessed apparate is some form of magical teleportation.

Harry looked around in awe. There were hundreds of witches and wizards of all ages wearing robes of different styles and colours. He shook his head in amusement. He'll have to wear normal clothes under his robes and keep his robes undone.

After all, he doesn't want to hamper his movements. If there isn't a proper uniform to go under the robes he'll just buy a tidy looking suit to go under his. He doesn't want to wear a dress, though he may try a kilt if he had too, but that's at a push.

Harry walked down the street looking at the shops as he went. He noticed the quidditch shop. It's a magical sport on flying broomstick. The thought of flying around on a broom amused him and he figured he'll have to buy one for himself to have a try. It could certainly be lots of fun.

He paused here and there to inspect windows, and he felt like this was his first time seeing a candy store. Sure, most of the shops are grimy in some way, making it obvious that most of these people haven't heard of cleanliness. However, it seems that the grimy stores are doing more business, which seems backwards to him.

It took him a moment to pull out some 'currency' from his pocket. He has been saving up lots of money from hunting missions and bought some gold and silver because that is a currency everybody in probably every world knows. He has plenty of gold bars, enough to last in his backpack, but made some pure gold and silver coins encase.

Looking around he noticed people using gold and silver, but looking a little closer even he can tell it's not pure, so figures that his gold and silver is worth a lot more.

He found it amusing that people were steering clear of the 'stranger' and moving wide around him. He also took amusement that these people do use magical wands. Their 'wands' look like little wooden sticks, amusing him further. He supposes he'll have to get one sometime soon, so he was about to walk to a dusty looking store for wands when he noticed a cleaner one a little way up.

Shrugging he walked away from the old wand shop missing the surprise on an old man inside as he changed his mind. Harry then entered the newer and spotlessly clean wand shop. He used one of his yellow materia so that they think he's just a school kid, but really they won't be able to see him properly. It will only work with a couple of people at a time, and hopefully they won't question anything.

They have wands on all of the walls, on display with standard and designer holsters, and little modification toys that attach to the rear end, and other toys for backpacks. They sell watches of the magical variety with amusing, cool, or cute animated characters for kids, and watches that are more adult too.

He was wowed that this shop sells all sorts of stationary from paper notebooks to parchment scrolls. They sold pens of different colours, and crayons and all sorts of different things for school.

"Umm… can I help you, sir, did you get lost?" asked a blushing young woman as she approached looking nervous and lost. She's wearing an apron with the store name 'The Wand Gadget Shop' over some normal muggle clothes.

"Sure, I'm looking to buy a wand," he said shocking her, her eyes widened. "Umm… is that a problem?"

She quickly shook her head. "N-no of course not, please, let me help you. As you know it's the wand that chooses us-."

"Is there a problem?" asked an older woman as she came out from the back room. "Oh my, is it a customer?"

"Yes mum, he wants a wand," the younger woman said now sounding excited. "I can't believe it, this is great or first real customer, and he didn't go to Olivander's."

"Oh, that's that filthy place a couple doors down," he said rolling his eyes. "Why would I shop there when you're right here? Oh and I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Julia," the older said smiling. "And this is my daughter Megan. It's nice to see that some magicians have some sense. We're cheaper than Olivander's, and I don't like to blow my own trumpet but my wands are better quality, and not just made of wood. However, muggle-born shops don't last long. I had hoped that I might be an exception. They just continue with what they know, tradition and all that. We're going under and fast."

He frowned as he thought about that as Megan started handing him wand after wand waiting for a reaction. "Maybe you're going about it all wrong. Looking at it if you haven't grown up to take over your families shop then you don't have the qualifications. The magical world doesn't have business classes does it?"

"No," she agreed sadly. "I would have liked that, but still looking around I doubt any of them could start a new store without going downhill, or having something completely new that people want."

He shrugged when he suddenly had an idea. "Why not put up some huge colourful signs giving away a free attachment with every wand bought and half price wand holster with every wand for new Hogwarts students. Also, put up signs saying wands from, and then your lowest priced wands. It has to be loud and in your face, drawing your eyes. The muggle-born kids will be coming through as well as other magical kids if they come in just out of curiosity, kids being kids will want to collect some of these attachment things.

"If you want people to buy this stuff you have to be willing to use money to get them in the doors to spend money. This will make that other shop have to lower prices to compete, but they seem to only have wands. They won't stand a chance if you undercut them every step of the way with wands, and you make money off everything else."

"Wow, son, you seem to have the knack," Julia said in surprise as she thought about it. "I think. Since we're going under I don't really have anything to lose, so it's worth a try…"

She had trailed off with a smile as Harry finally held a wand that connected with a blast of golden light. "There," Megan said smiling at him. "Fibre glass," she said as he held the matte white wand. "Wow, it's an odd one that one, lunar fairy blood stabilized in a solution of mercury."

"Umm… cool I guess," he said as he span the wand around his fingers.

"Don't worry," she replied smilingly. "They don't really have all of the powers their myth says they do."

"I wouldn't have thought they do," he said shrugging as he picked out a simple black leather holster and strapped it to his right thigh before placing in the wand. "Well, thanks for the wand and, here, it's pure," he said handing them a few gold coins. Their eyes widened in shock as he left as he gave them more than what he bought is worth.

Harry entered back out into the street with a smile, pleased with his purchase, and knew his materia had worn off, or maybe it never worked, he couldn't tell. He shrugged, it made no difference to him, really. They're nice people, and hopefully he gave them a few ideas to draw in customers. He knows that even tradition can't trump special offers, yay for special offers.

Harry was still quite amused that people were moving out of his way and giving him worried looks. He knew it's because he was the only person around carrying a sword on his back.

He wondered briefly whether he was allowed to display his weapon or whether it was customary to hide such things. He knew within the muggle world the police would have stopped him by now, but here he doubted they would. They all, well most seemed to be stuck in a time warp so carrying a weapon should not be against the law. Anyway, a wand is just as dangerous, even more so in fact, and they let children use them.

Harry was walking around taking in the sights when he realised he did not know where the bank is. He should have probably asked Julia or Megan for directions.

He stopped to think while looking around. He saw a tall man with long white blonde hair, with a boy of about eleven with his short white blonde hair slicked back trailing after him. They both looked like snobs, and knowing snobs normally had plenty of money, he thought they were likely informants of the banks location. Therefore, he walked up to them.

"Excuse me sir?" Harry said getting the man's attention. Harry was quite surprise the man could sneer so hard. He thought he must have had a lot of practice. "I'm new to the magical world; could you point me in the direction of the bank please?" Harry asked keeping his politeness up.

"And what are you supposed to be?" the man sneered so hard Harry thought his face might fall off if he's not careful. "A mud-blood or a muggle…?" he hissed out both words in disgust, but the last seemed to make him poetically vindictive.

Harry frowned as he knows what mud-blood means. Well, that's easy to figure out, and someone called him it earlier. He doesn't really find anything wrong with the word. As insults go, it's really quite lame.

"Well," Harry began losing any pretext of politeness. This man doesn't deserve any politeness. "My mother was muggle-born and my father was pure-blooded, and I'll ask you to not speak ill of my birth mother or you'll surely regret it."

The man laughed darkly as did his pompous son. "Are you threatening me boy?" he growled and reached for his wand, but stopped short when he found the blade of Harry's sword to his throat in a flash of a blink. People walking around moved from the scene watching it nervously.

"What are you going to do about it 'wizard'?" Harry said the word wizard with such dark sarcasm that the man flinched. He could feel the sharp blade cutting into his skin. "Now, which way to the bank…?"

The man shakily lifted his arm and pointed to a large marble building at the end of the alley. He was shivering as the blade was held firm, like a cut-throat razor, the blade held with so much ease.

"The-the marble building, Gringotts wizarding back," the man said looking sickly as he stared into Harry's cold green eyes. Harry noticed the man's son looked horrified and smiled, maybe if the boy sees his father isn't all that, he might not turn into a jerk just like him. Then again, some people can't change their ways', or they're just stupid.

"Thanks," Harry said as he moved away towards the bank re-sheaving his sword in the swift movement of a veteran warrior.

The man fell back against the wall panting heavily as he watched the young man with the sword walking into the crowd towards the bank. He had never met anyone like him before. He was so quick with his sword; his head could have been easily taken, and it made him shiver. He hasn't felt that kind of fear since before 'his' defeat, and he would prefer not to feel it again.

"Dad?" his son called shakily, but his voice steadied. "Why did you let a mud-blood get away with that!? You should have killed him for showing disrespect to his superiors!"

There was only one thing to say to that. It would be a lesson his son may someday have to realise for himself, but he can at least give him a warning.

"I could see it in his eyes. He would have killed me without a second thought if I tried anything."

His son looked horrified at the mere thought of being killed by a mud-blood. Nevertheless, even a great pureblood like him can admit to being no match for a superior warrior, even if that warrior is a mud-blood.

Harry was chuckling silently as he walked towards the bank. Some people are just jerks. He thought the purest man might have crapped his pants, but was glad he did not. Harry really did not want to witness a thirty something man mess himself.

Harry walked up the stone steps towards the bank doors when he saw two ugly looking creatures guarding it, both holding long silver spears. He stopped to stare at them for a moment, as they stared at him in return. They seem interesting.

"Hi," Harry said. "I don't mean to be rude to two such interesting dudes like you guys, but I've never met your species before. So what are you guys?"

The two creatures looked taken-a-back before they bowed slightly. "We are Goblins, sir," one said. "It is an honour sir. It is rare to non-existent to meet a human warrior of your calibre of presence, sir. You are far above the Ministries law-ideas of warriors."

Harry chuckled at the dark tone the Goblin used for the ministry. "I guess you don't think much of the ministry?"

The Goblins shock their heads that they did not. Harry grinned. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I have some business to take care of inside."

The Goblins both nodded and Harry walked in to the bank grinning amusedly. He likes those guys. They're not stupid like most of the humans he's seen around here.

Harry was just looking around in awe of the huge building when a massive bald black man and a man with a black goatee beard and hair spotted him and approached, both frowning.

They wore deep beige robe uniforms. They were with two others wearing the same uniform that was with a man with pin stripped robes and a lime green bowler hat.

"Excuse me sir," the black man interrupted him while he was admiring the architecture. It really is nice. "My names Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is my partner, Auror Matthew Jacksons."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Shacklebolt looked like he could hold his own in a fistfight (against anyone but him), but the other one looked as though one punch and he would be out cold.

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked.

It was actually obvious. The fat little man with the bowler hat was probably important to the ministry, and a stranger with a sword was probably a risk to his safety. Though, he has no reason to kill anyone so he shrugged internally.

"Sir, may I ask why you are carrying a sword on your back?" Shacklebolt asked politely.

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Because if I were to carry it in my hand people would take it completely the wrong way, and I would rather both hands free too."

Both men looked taken-a-back by his cheeky yet accurate answer. "Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the bank and come back once you have taken your weapon home."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "But everybody here is carrying weapons. They all have wands so why because I choose to carry a sword too, do you choose to throw me out?"

The two Aurors looked stumped at the question, and were interrupted from answering by someone clearing their throat. Looking around all three saw two Goblin bankers.

"Of course we are not asking you to leave Mr.…?" one of the goblins asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Promathia," said Harry filling in the blank.

"Well if you will follow us Mr. Promathia, we will see what business we have to discuss away from certain fools."

"Thank you," Harry said laughingly. He was about to follow when the Aurors once again blocked his path.

"I'm sorry sir but we have orders from the Minister of Magic himself to make sure you leave the bank," Shacklebolt told him looking quite regretful.

"The Ministry has no say over who we let in our bank!" one of the Goblins said heatedly.

"Sorry," Harry said.

The two men looked baffled for less than a second, until Harry's sword flat side collided with both of their heads in quick succession. They both fell to the floor out cold. Harry put his sword back and turned to the Goblins who did not seem to care about what he just did.

"If you'll follow us Mr. Promathia," one said as they led the way. "We'll have your business done in a privet office since the Minister is such a cowardly wimp. If he weren't such a corrupt moron he wouldn't have to worry about people wanting him dead."

Harry laughed as he followed and looked at the fearful minister. The other two Aurors with him did not look as though they wanted to be taken out so just stood and watched him leave through a side door. Harry was then led into an office where a Goblin was sitting waiting as the other Goblins left Harry with him.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Good afternoon, Mr.…?" the Goblin asked as Harry was left in the office with him.

"Potter," he said.

The Goblins eyebrows shot up as he looked upon him. It was a calculating look, examining him, looking for any kind of deception, yet finding no such thing.

"Thee Harry Potter?" the Goblin asked and Harry nodded with an amused grin. "But Harry Potter is only eleven years old, while you look to be seventeen, maybe older."

Harry grinned, removed his sword and placed it leaning up against the Goblins desk, pulled off his back pack and placed it on the floor then sat down on the wooden chair in front of the desk.

"Time is on my side," Harry said cheekily.

The Goblin suddenly looked at him in surprise as he smirked darkly. "I see… yes, there is something unique about you, Lord Potter, and my sensors tell me you are who you say you are. How old are you exactly?"

"I've just turned seventeen," he answered with a smirk.

The Goblin laughed again. "Well Albus Dumbledore isn't going to like this since you are of age in the wizarding world you come into your full inheritance. This grants you full access to all your family vaults. First I have to make sure you are who you say you are, an extra security measure, I'm sure you understand?" he asked while Harry nodded.

"By the way my names Kandahar-."

He then rummaged in his draw for a moment and brought out some golden coloured parchment with a small gold knife.

"If you will just drop some blood onto this parchment it will tell me who you are and your age," Kandahar said.

Harry shrugged and removed one of his gloves and nicked his finger on the blade on his sword, dropping the blood onto the page and watched in amazement as the blood spelt words.

 _Harry James Potter  
Seventeen years  
Mother: Lilly Evans Potter  
Father: James Henry Potter_

Harry chuckled as he put his other hand to the cut. "Cure," he said.

The goblin watched as one of the green gems on one of the young man's gauntlet glowed, and then a soft blue glow encompassed his body, the cut was gone. He shrugged as he pulled his glove back on, amused at the goblins surprise. Then he remembered that this world hasn't seen magic like it before, but shrugged that off as inconsequential.

The goblin did not say anything about this weird magic but he was impressed nonetheless. "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems everything is in order, would you like printouts while I fetch your vault keys?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes please."

Kandahar got up and hurried out of the doors. Harry only waited a few minutes until he returned with four sheets of parchment, and handed them to him. Harry nodded in gratitude.

"It will take me about half an hour to procure your new keys. The other copies of course will be destroyed."

Harry was startled and didn't like where this was going. He had suspected that he had some money stashed away, but he didn't think others would possibly have access to it. How can other people have any control over his inheritance?

"Who has my other keys?" he asked.

He was trying not to sound like he's accusing the bank of anything… yet. He has a suspicion, and hopes that nothing has been going on behind his back, illegally.

Kandahar looked surprised. However, looking a little deeper the goblin wasn't as surprised by the question as he thought he should be, but more cautious. He looked like he was expecting Harry to blow his top at any moment.

"Your vaults are being held by one Albus Dumbledore I believe."

Harry nodded and the Goblin hurried out. He wouldn't have expected them to be held by anyone else, but it's down to Harry to look at the printouts to see whether anything was taken without his knowledge or authority. He's all for charity, but he won't be happy to fund the greedy.

Harry looked at the first of the printouts and whistled, surprised. He isn't sure on the currency and rates of exchange, but he can tell this is a lot of money. The first one is the Potter family vault, and he could barely believe his family was that wealthy. If not for Dumbledore's bull they could have taken him and just ran, left the country and disappeared.

It goes to show how magical people can be idiots. Though, he'll give them the benefit of the doubt. He's sure they're not all morons.

However, if his family was in danger he would rip whatever planet he's on apart to protect them. He would walk through the gates of the underworld (if there is such a place) and destroy death for those he cares about, so they can live long, happy, and full lives.

 _9,230,890.425 Galleons_

Then he looked at the withdrawals he noticed there used to be twice as much in this account, but two weeks after Halloween the night his parents died 10 million Galleons were withdrawn.

He looked down at the expenditure. It stated that his money… well most of it went to help rebuild Diagon Alley. He can deal with that a little. Its taking from a child who had lost his parents because of the man that caused that damage that pissed him off. He had nothing while even insurance companies got off. He could have had money and a happy home but all he got was heartache and abuse.

He took a deep breath and put that printout on the desk. He sighed as he looked at the next printout; again. It was just over half as large as his family vault.

 _5,009,877.998 Galleons_

Then he also saw money missing. His parents could not have withdrawn, and this time six months after his parents' death. Over 12 million Galleons were withdrawn from the Pendragon vault. He doesn't know why it's in his family but could only believe that they're an old family and the Potter's or Evans's are blood related somewhere and are the last, or heads or whatever.

He shook his head with a sigh as he looked it over. It didn't even mention what this money was used for. In fact, looking it over, it all went to the same account number. He just stared in disbelief. He took another deep breath and put it on the desk to look at the next one, which is his trust vault. It should have been used for him to buy things he needed.

 _500,000 Galleons_

Harry was not happy to see that it did contain 1 million until just a few days ago. It looks like someone stole half a million galleons from a child. He put that printout down and looked at the fourth.

2,000,998.007 Galleons

Again, money was taken after his parents deaths, five years after in fact. Harry was now shaking with rage. This was the largest amount taken from one of his accounts. 21 million Galleons taken after his parents' deaths, and again, that account number came up, and he near growled.

Anyway, who the bloody hell could spend that much, let alone have the nerve to steal it from an orphaned kid whose parents died to save them from some Dark Tosser.

This vault is the Evans vault. He was surprised as his mother was muggle-born, but looking most of the money came from the muggle world and looking a little more realised most was inherited from his mother's muggle parents.

Harry was seething mad. He really wanted to blast something into oblivion right now. However, he took a deep breath, placed the printout on the desk, and looked at the last one.

This one was for the Black vault. He did not know why he had it, but suspected it might have been inherited along with the others because of someone else who died. He gasped at the large sum it contained. He had heard of Pendragon, but never Black so he was curious, but he was also in a state where he needed to blow something up for this theft, just to calm down.

105,000,000.985 Galleons

The printout told him it was one of the largest and oldest vaults. He realised that's why there aren't extra vaults, because the Black name had survived for so long.

It made him wonder how many vaults they actually have at Gringotts. Harry then forgot about how many vaults they could possibly have when he saw how much was stolen. 1 billion galleons… what could someone do with 1 billion galleons that they would need to steal it from him?

Harry gathered all his will, gathered all the printouts and put them in his pocket. He felt like he was shaking, and he probably was. That is a lot of money to have stolen from a child who didn't know it existed, and got nothing.

He then picked up his sword and stood up. He tried to calm down but he didn't think breathing deeply was any good any more. Harry took a few more deep breaths, but that did nothing either.

Therefore, he roared out in fury. He sliced the desk into several pieces, and then sent several Firaga's at the walls before he noticed Kandahar had returned and was watching with some slight interest, slight fear.

The Goblin seemed to have expected such a reaction to the printouts because after it was over. He just strolled over to his broken desk and sat at his unmarked chair, nonchalant.

Kandahar chuckled as if he's amused as he looked at the burning walls, pointing a finger at them he shot a blast of water at them extinguishing the flames.

Harry turned to the Goblin. The banker flinched at the rage and anger burning in his eyes.

"Who stole from me?" Harry demanded dangerously.

"Albus Dumbledore," Kandahar replied nonchalantly hiding his smirk. He knew this kid would make the old bastard pay, but he also saw the boy didn't look surprised.

"Where is my parents will?"

Kandahar removed a sealed parchment envelope. "This is it, but it has a wizengamot seal. So I can't open it. It's too powerful."

Harry snatched it from the Goblins hand, all politeness forgotten, and Kandahar didn't blame him one bit. He would be just as pissed. He had been quite surprised when he was made aware of all the withdrawals.

He could tell the young man wasn't too bothered about all that money, but the fact they stole it off a child who obviously didn't know it existed until now pissed him off. It would piss off any normal person. If he was bothered about the money, he was sure he would be demanding the bank to reimburse it.

Harry looked at the seal, and then looked at his arm. Kandahar again saw one of the stones glow, a yellow one this time. Then a green one started glowing and Harry put his hand over the letter.

"Break!" he commanded and the envelope opened. He was shaking with so much anger that he had to hand it to the Goblin. "Tell me…! Does it mention a Petunia or Vernon Dursley?"

The Goblin was only mildly surprise the young lad had broken the seal with one word. He can feel the spiritual magic in those odd gems. Harry Potter must be very well versed in their use.

Kandahar opened the envelope and pulled out some parchment, taking a deep calming breath. Kandahar read the will to himself and came to a paragraph mentioning these two people. He sighed. Mr. Potter is not going to be happy if the opposite of what is written here was done.

"It says that no matter what the circumstances are you are not to be left in their custody. In fact it states clearly that if the other possible guardians are unable to take you in you are to be sent into a care home or orphanage within the muggle world rather than be left with them."

Kandahar looked up at Harry Potter and saw his right eye twitching, and his eyes were glowing bright green. Kandahar was actually starting to get a little scared being in the same room with an actual warrior. The young man still has his sword in hand, and the gems on it were glowing faintly.

"Don't tell me. Albus Dumbledore sealed this will?" Harry growled angrily. Though, he doesn't need an answer, he knows the truth.

Kandahar gulped as nodded, worried. He doesn't want to have to explain to his bosses what happened for Harry Potter to blow up half the bank. He already has to tell them about Dumbledore's theft, which is bad enough and maybe worse.

"What right did the old bastard have to send me to bastard child abusing magic hating racist fucks like them!?" Harry hissed out with magic leaking from his words.

Kandahar was shaking a little, worried, but stayed put encase he moved and ended up on the boys shit list. He could see the green gems on Harry's gauntlets glowing faintly along with those on his sword. He had already figured out they are magic and he did not really want to see what would happen if all that battle magic was used at once.

Kandahar watched as Mr. Potter started pacing trying to calm down and was thankful that the gems stopped glowing after a few moments.

"I get it," Harry whispered to no one in particular. "The old cunt wants to use and manipulate me so he sent me to be beaten and mistreated. He wanted to be my hero." He snorted. "Give me some money now!"

Kandahar predicted this so quickly passed him a bag of gold and his Vault keys. This kid scares him too much to do much more than obey. Harry then looked at the Goblin frowning curiously as he remembered something about his vaults and money.

"Why do I have control of the Black vault?"

The Goblin answered immediately.

"Sirius Black is your Godfather. The moment your parents died he became your legal guardian. He was sent to Azkaban, and soon after you gained control of his assets as his heir."

"Why was he sent to Azkaban?" Harry demanded. "That's a prison, right?" he asked while the goblin nodded his head in agreement.

"He was accused of killing some muggles and a wizard soon after your parents' death. I found this in your main vault with your name on."

Kandahar handed him a letter and the Goblin was pleased he put the sword on his back to read. He guessed giving the letter would distract the young man, and was glad he was right. It had read Harry's name and he hopes it says something about Sirius Black to get Harry off his back about it.

 _Harry,_

 _Our son,_

 _If you are reading this then we have unfortunately passed over to the other side. We are just about to go into hiding and I am sure you know about Peter Pettigrew being our secret, as Secret keeper, as to should Sirius and Professor Dumbledore, and that since we are dead he must have betrayed us. We hope you have been good to your Godfather, though your father says to prank him often._

 _We want to tell you how much we love you and always' will, be good at school, and enjoy life okay. Oh, and your father said to prank the Slytherins a few times for him. However, I don't condone that sort of thing. Well, I at least hope you have more imagination than your dad does..._

 _Good luck Harry, we love you so much. I am sorry we are not there for you._

 _Love,_

 _-Mum and Dad_

Harry had a few tears running down his face as he looked up at the Goblin trying to swallow a huge lump in his throat.

"Who was the wizard that Sirius had supposedly killed?"

"I believe his name was Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew," Harry spat in disgust. "He had better hope he really is dead because if not he'll die slowly and painfully, and Dumbledore best not bother me or he'll die too."

Kandahar gulped. He had heard people say they would like to kill the old codger but none of them looked as though they truly would, or could. However, this young man before him looked very willing and very able, not many could claim to have the power or skill to match Dumbledore, but he has no doubt Mr. Potter could.

Kandahar had no idea what was in the letter, but could guess it suggests innocents for Sirius Black and guilt for Pettigrew, and probably that Dumbledore knows about it, but he didn't say anything because he wanted control over the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Where's Azkaban prison?" Harry suddenly asked.

Kandahar was startled. He had not expected that question. He wondered what Mr. Potter planned, and unsurprisingly could not wait to find out. He had a weird feeling that something amusing to his people was about to happen. However, he kept up pretext of just being a helpful and informative banker.

"It's just off the coast of north Scotland," the Goblin replied. "But be warned as well as wizard guards there are Dementors. They're soul sucking demons that suck the very happiness out of the air we breathe."

He was surprised Harry Potter grinned.

"So. I've seen worse. How can I get to the Scottish coast? Can you do that somehow…? I would like to get to the place where boats land for visitors."

The Goblin gulped, but looked intrigued. "I could, but to visit the prison you need ministry approval."

"Just get me there. I'll worry about the red tape when I'm there," he replied nonchalant as he put his letter in his backpack. "Place this backpack in the Potter main family vault after I'm gone and re-name it the Promathia vault, under my name of Chrono Promathia. Then put everything I own, except the Black assets in that Vault. If it's not big enough, get me a bigger one; understand?"

The Goblin nodded. "Yes Mr. Promathia. As far as we're concerned Harry Potter no longer exists, all blood records will be changed with your vault name, sir. Though I think it wise to change to a slightly larger vault, no fee will be charged since we were unable to secure your money from Dumbledore, and I shall start proceedings for full recovery. We'll send you your new vault keys once it has been done."

"Thank you," Harry said bowing his head slightly. "How will I get to the docks then?"

"If you give me ten minutes sir…? I shall take your bag, arrange for your new vault, and your new name to be processed. I shall bring a Portkey free of charge to take you to your location."

"Thank you," Harry said with a small smile. "And sorry about the mess…! I'll of course pay for all the damages."

"Nonsense sir," the Goblin replied. "Magic will fix it fine. I completely understand how you feel and expected a bit of an angry outburst. It's just you're the first to be this fierce about some bad news, but then this has never happened before. Having over a billion stolen can do that to a man-."

Harry nodded as the Goblin left with his backpack. Now all he had to do was get to Azkaban and the fun can begin.

Harry waited patiently for fifteen minutes when Kandahar finally returned holding a copper bar.

"This is a Portkey. It will teleport you beside the docks. Though I doubt there will be a boat there you can use, you will probably have other ideas maybe? To return to the bank if you need to, hold the rod and say 'return to Gringotts'. May I ask what you intend to do?"

Harry grinned and took the bar. "Read the papers."

Then he was gone.

Kandahar was stumped. It sounded like he was going to do something both news worthy and stupid, and he could not wait. Mr. Harry Potter, no, Mr. Chrono Promathia was a very interesting young man, indeed.

 **0oo00oo0**

When Harry touched the copper bar, he felt a tug behind his navel and felt as though he was spinning through oblivion. He really did not like this mode of travel. If only he had Bahamut, he could have flown, but this was as good as he could get right now. Suddenly he landed on a rocky surface and stumbled slightly to stay on his feet.

Harry shook his head clear from the dizzy feeling as he pocketed the rod Portkey before he looked around. It was lightly raining and there were dark clouds in the sky. He saw he was indeed next to the docks, but saw no boat, not that he intended to use one. He was near to a shack and could see lights on inside.

It's cold, dark and murky, and the air has an unnatural chill running through the it. This is not a nice place and he wants in and out as quickly as he can. He has a bad feeling that he isn't going to like what he sees. These 'guards' already sound like a means of torture rather anything else.

He sighed and blew caution to the wind as he opened the door to find three men, all jumping at his intrusion, and went for their wands. Harry raised his right hand, a smirk on his lips.

"Sleep," he whispered as if saying the command too loud might make it ineffective.

A green gem glowed and the three men fell into a peaceful slumber. Harry quickly found some rope and tied them up. He doesn't want the authorities alerted too soon.

He then went back out into the dark and rain to the docks, and a small pier. The near black water crashed at his feet as if it was telling him to stay, that no good will come from this. However, he disagreed and a small grin lined his lips as if mocking the water.

He raised his gauntlet arm as he saw one of his two red gems glow. "Leviathan!" he called as the gems glow brightened. He had thought about using Shiva to freeze a path across the water just to teach the water a lesson, but then realised that if the water is enchanted it still isn't sentient.

It only took a few minutes as the huge ocean dragons' massive head splashed up through the surface of the water with an explosive black/dark grey magic circle that could make the strongest of mage jealous.

"Hello my friend," he greeted the mighty beast that could put this worlds dragons in their place. The sea dragon is fierce and so huge and powerful that he stole control of the waters as they calmed and the magic circle faded away.

"Can you take me out to sea? There's supposed to be an island prison not too far out, but I need a way there and back?"

The mighty beast roared its approval and Harry jumped on his head. "Thanks… I'm probably bringing someone back with me," he added as they started speeding through the cold water. Harry always' liked watching the ripples of water while riding his friend and summons.

Leviathan seemed slightly amused that he is about to break someone out of jail as they headed towards the fortress. They soon got a glimpse of it in the distance. It is a huge spiral of columns built on a huge rock island reaching up to the sky.

They could see hundreds of cloaked figures circling the monumental creation of black and green rocks. He could feel a chill running through his skin into his bones.

"So they must be dementors," he spoke to himself more than Leviathan. "Dam, I feel like I should have brought a winter coat."

Suddenly they must have gotten too close as hundreds of the cloaked spectres circled round the tallest tower once, and then flooded in their direction like a tidal wave, ferocious. Their whaling screeches sent further chilling colds through his body.

He felt a momentary wave of hopelessness, as if he could never win before he heard it, screaming in his head. He had had dreams like this, and could even see the flash of green before his eyes lit up and he shook it off.

"I won't let you bastards show me that!" he roared out as he shoot several bolts of lightning. He wasn't sure whether they had even scratched them there are so many. But it was very satisfying to see poofs of black smoke when the strike hit.

"Leviathan… I don't really want to see any of those things up close!"

The ocean dragon took that as his cue. He raised his head towards them as he emerged from the water with massive webbed wings and massive claws on his black and dark blue body. His mouth opened wide full of huge and deadly bronze teeth.

He roared out and the dementors slowed to spin round like a tornado of spectres in front of them. They observed the mighty beast swarming like killer bees, waiting for the time to strike. The energy started building, a small yellow dot between Leviathans jaws and then, it fired.

However, in a flash of yellow light a huge beam of power burst out. The dementors screeched and tried to flee, trying to split from the spectre-tornado However, they didn't get anywhere as the huge beam smashed into them in a massive explosion of red and yellow flames, the tornado of wind pulling at the flames and fuelling them.

The beam faded out as the tornado whaled and bunt like a scene from hell. Harry could only stare with wide eyes, as he hadn't expected anything like it. In a weird way, it was quite the beautiful sight.

They watched as the explosive tornado bust open into ashes of nothingness. Harry nodded down to Leviathan as its huge yellow eyes looked up at him and he dropped back into the ocean with only his head above the water and carried on towards the prison.

The remaining dementors floated around the tower. They were staying where they are and he could feel the chill through his bones lessen. He smirked as he realised they're not just dumb creatures. They know that they'll meet the same fate as their brethren if they come closer.

It took but a few moments for them to reach the small dock at the prison, and he was mildly amused to see several terrified men had been staring at the demolished dementors. However, they looked round to see him; Leviathan's growling alone seemed to terrify them, but then he drew his sword.

"I'll give you only one chance," he said in amusement while they nodded terrified. "Remove your wands," he said and they did. "Now stun each other and I won't have to kill any of you."

Pink flashes of magic flew and seconds later, they were all out cold. Harry jumped from his ride onto the dock amazed they were so easy to get into doing that. Though, thinking about it maybe the huge sea dragon was the mitigating factor to no complaints.

"I'll be back soon," Harry said as Leviathan dived under the surface to wait his return hidden from sight.

Harry looked at the creepy fortress, and saw a door leading inside. He left the unconscious guards on the dock and strolled right in, his sword slicing one wand in half while reflecting two spells before the flat side knocked out one man, and a lightning spell blast a second into a wall out cold.

This left one shaking man to wet himself even though Harry placed his sword back onto his back. His green eyes are so cold it made the man shiver more as the pee poured down his shoes and out of his robes.

Harry made one gesture with his hand and the man threw away his wand. He smiled as he collected the wand of the man he fried with lightning before pointing it at the pee-man, even though he doesn't know any sorcery his captive doesn't know that.

"Where's the keys for this place?" he demanded coldly. The man could only point down shakily at the man he fried. "Then get them!"

He quickly did as instructed and pulled the keys from the man's robes shaking like a leaf in a storm while Harry watched him carefully. He soon stood up straight with a whole ring of keys rattling as he shook. He tried to offer them up but Harry didn't approach.

"Take me to maximum security, or I'll leave you here and release a few men to keep you company," he said wickedly (bluffing). The guard grimaced. "I only want one man. Once I've got him we'll leave and if you're lucky you'll never see me again-"

The man nodded shakily as he led the way through a corridor. Harry isn't stupid and can feel that horrid chill coming from that direction and the two dementors the other side met their end with a fire spell. They burst open and this time he noticed hundreds of pyreflies drifting up with shimmers of greens and yellows before disappearing.

He paused while the man shivered and looked to him in horror. However, Harry looked like he couldn't believe what he just saw. Souls are always eternal, and should return to the lifestream of the planet, or a planet, or whatever, but. He realised feeling sick that these creatures must really feed on souls.

That would explain the cold. Its them feeding on the aura given off by his soul, and these people have obviously been executing people by having their souls sucked out. That's like punishing them twice, not even allowing their souls to be reconstituted.

He probably shouldn't be so quick to judge, but he knows the lifestream of all worlds is important. He's seen what messing with the lifestream has been doing to his other world. It's not nice, the pain and poisonous rains, life born to die so young because of greed.

"Keep moving," Harry said after a few moments. "And hurry up or I'll send you to join those souls back into the lifestream."

The man nodded fearfully. He doesn't know what the lifestream is, but realised it's this young man's belief in an afterlife. He led the way shivering as he witnessed this man's power and doesn't want to be on the receiving end. It had terrified him seeing him destroy dementors and set those things free from them.

It would be quite easy going if you discount the dementors he destroyed on his way, or the sickening moans or screams he heard. He realised these people were really being tortured, and it made him feel sick. He bet half of them didn't deserve this, and probably could have been rehabilitated, but now, he had no doubt that most, if not all of them had gone mad in some way and hopes Sirius is OK and not too far gone.

He looked into a few of the cells and grimaced each time because of the putrid smell. The prisoners are filthy and wearing rags that must have been robes, the same ones they had been wearing when they were dumped in here, forgotten. He doubts any family or friends would willingly come here to visit anyone.

They had reached the high security area in quick time and it seemed obvious that the dementors were now hiding from him. He peeked inside one cell, a Death Eaters cell. The woman was near naked and the room was full of filth and crap.

However, in the tiny box of a cell he was almost sick. It was a young girl, about ten years old. She was completely naked and covered in filth and dirt. Her blonde hair is long to her feet and greying, caked in dirt and excrement. Her eyes are grey and hold nothing, no emotion, no sparkle, and not even hate or anger.

She was a forgotten child, like a wild thing of nothingness. She has nothing and never has. Her beginning has been far worse than his was. She just looked out of the hatch staring blankly at him as if she has never seen another human before, and maybe she hasn't.

"Open the door," Harry spat out as he moved back and the man shakily moved forward fumbling for the right key before he pulled it open and moved back.

Harry stepped in and ignored the smell as he pulled the girl into his arms. He didn't care whether he was getting filth on him, but he is NOT leaving the girl. He picked her up as he stood.

She's so light and thin. He's surprised she's lasted this long, but she could have been partially relying on her mother's milk as it wouldn't have dried up if she kept feeding. He didn't want to think about what else she could have been eating to survive.

He looked to her mother to see her eyes open from where she was curled in a corner with a wicked smile on her lips as she gave a weak nod, seemingly giving him permission to take her out of here.

Nodding back before he left the cell and the guard locked it after him. Harry was glaring at him. "You people are sick," he said in absolute hate. "Take me to Sirius Black!" he hissed out enraged, but the girl didn't react much short of holding onto him, but that was probably instinct.

The man could only nod his head quickly and lead the way, too terrified to do much else. They came across a couple dementors but they tried to flee even as Harry was casting against them. They didn't stand a chance and Harry wasn't going to let them go.

The guard led him around some more bends before up a flight of stairs and unlocked a door. It led out into the rain, on the roof, open to the elements. All of the dementors awed Harry when large numbers swarmed down from the high spire to attack. However, they exploded in a blaze of flames as a huge blue and black dragon crushed and clawed at the roof top of the tower as it landed on the side with its large wings open like kites to keep it secure.

Leviathan roared so loud it shook the whole tower, rumbling like thunder cutting through the rain. There wasn't many dementors left after that attack and the remaining soul-drinking ghouls got the message to stay away. The guard however collapsed to his knees in so much fear he actually fainted straight after.

"Thanks, you came just in time," Harry called out to the dragon while the young girl looked to it, befuddled, or that could be her normal look. "I know you're not big on the flying, not your territory, so it's appreciated."

Leviathan roared out his agreement, which made the dementors move further away. However, Harry turned to see three cages open to the elements, two of them were empty, but the third in the middle held a shaggy looking man. He has a long thick black and greying beard and matted black hair down to his shoulders.

The man was wrapped up under wet blankets. He's thin and gauntly, his skin stretched over his bones. He just stared at the legendary dragon in awe, his mouth open wide.

Harry bent down, careful with the girl as he picked up the cell keys. The man looked to him as he walked over, Leviathan's growls keeping the chill of the dementors at bay.

"Sirius Black…?" Harry asked with a grin so sinister with happy-go-lucky mischief that it would scare Loki the Norse God of Tricks. Though, that could be because of the legendary ocean dragon in the backdrop.

"That's me," the man croaked out as he shakily stood from the floor. "Are you here to be my rescue or my death?"

"Your rescue," he answered with a smirk as Sirius showed surprise as Harry opened his cell door and freed him. "Come on don't just stand there looking like an idiot. You're supposed to scream out 'after ten whole years, I'm free', and then laugh wickedly."

Sirius cracked a small smile as he stepped out carefully taking a few deep deaths of cell free air. "I would have obliged five or six years ago, but I'm too weak, sorry kid."

"Meh, don't worry about it," he replied shrugging. "I guess I've read too many comics."

"So, nice dragon," Sirius said with a small smile. "I know a thing or two, and though it looks different to drawings I know what that dragon is and it shouldn't exist."

"Don't worry about it, you'll learn the truth eventually," he said smirking. "By the way, I'm Chrono Promathia, and I'm your saving grace-."

They were interrupted by a soft growl screech from Leviathan as he got agitated. Harry rushed to the edge and looked down to see two boats heading for the island.

"It looks like we have company," Harry said as Sirius nervously approached and looked over the edge.

"Yeah, but we can fly on the dragon, right?" he suggested hopefully.

Harry looked up at Leviathan as he groan-growled. "Do you think you can carry us in the sky?" he asked hopefully.

The dragon growled as he moved up, climbing with the huge claws on his feet and hands smashing the cells and tiles on the spire. The dementors were agitated and moved even further as Leviathans yellow eye glared up at them, his long fin-like tail slashing out at the stone and mortar.

"Oh, by the way, that girl…?" Sirius asked nervously as the dragon lowered himself for them. "T-they didn't did they?"

"They did," he agreed causing the man to wince. "She was born here to a Death Eater. It didn't say her name, but no matter what her mother might have done, she should have been allowed to give birth, and for her daughter to be taken in by the state for the chance at a normal and happy life."

Sirius nodded in agreement as he helped Chrono get the girl onto the dragons back and then Chrono pulled him up with surprising ease. They held on as best they can as the dragon doesn't have horns to hold.

Then, suddenly it jumped back, its wings stretching and catching the frigid air and pulling them up with the swiftness of a bird. They glided backward away from the tower.

Harry lent forward and whispered to Leviathan before blast after blast streaked through the sky. The dementors tried to escape but the dragons aim was true and his shots fast.

The soul drinking demons screamed as they burst into flames, freeing their pyreflies in a beautiful light. Down by the docks wizards and witches tried to fire on Leviathan but their spells just couldn't reach and dissipated. The dragon roared as he drifted around to his right and flapped his wings as he headed back for land with one more shot that hit the water by the docks capsizing both boats and sinking them.

They flew fast and soon crossed over land, flying fast to get away from the wizards. After a while they headed in a new direction, and then awhile later another before settling down in the middle of a cool lake somewhere near Liverpool.

It had been a long and tiring flight and Harry dropped down into the water with the girl. She had panicked to hold onto him, but he held her and washed her as clean as he could while Sirius fell in as the dragon disappeared in a blinding dark flash.

"What the hell?" the man spluttered as the girl was near purring in Harry's arms as he washed her all over, trying to get as much muck out of her hair as he could.

"Leviathan is a summons," Harry said sounding amused. "He just went back home, wherever that is."

"Oh, OK," he replied nervously as he was quick to get to shallow waters so he can stand. "Come on, where are we going anyway? How long have you been planning my breakout and why…?"

"Planning?" Harry asked in surprise. "I can summon a dragon. I only just found out you're innocent."

"You mean you were making it up as you go?" he asked in surprise while 'Chrono' was fussing with the girls hair and then in a swift movement his sword came out and chopped her hair at her waist and was back on his back before he could drop her.

"Yep, that's about right," he said shrugging as he had managed to clean the girl up relatively well in the cool water. "Come on; let's get out of the water. I have a portkey back to Gringotts. Don't worry; they own me and you so they won't say anything."

"They wouldn't anyway," Sirius said as he led them out of the lake. "They don't think of wizards as very justice orientated, which is why they only abide by the laws that suit them… wait a moment why would they own me anything?"

Harry laughed as he carried his charge out of the lake and pulled off his coat and wrapping her in it while holding her. "After you were put in jail I became your sole heir, and with that I inherited your family estate," he said shocking the man. "Then Dumbledore sealed my parents will, giving himself authority over me and my wealth. He's been sealing from me for years. I even paid for the restoration of Diagon Alley.

"Dumbledore dumped me on the doorstep of my mother's sister," he shrugged while Sirius's eyes widened impossibly. "But now I'm more than a mere wizard, so much more."

"I knew you reminded me of someone," Sirius said in awe. "So, you did get freaky dark wizard beating powers."

Harry just shrugged as he pulled out the copper pipe and held it out. Sirius nodded gratefully and took hold of one end.

"Return to Gringotts…-!"

Harry returned to Kandahar's office with Sirius and the girl where the goblin sat with a wicked grin, waiting. "It seems you found what you were looking for Mr. Promathia. Just three hours and forty minutes, I find myself awed and impressed."

Harry just shrugged while Sirius looked impressed too. "We need a place secure and out of the way-…"

"No need to say any more, sir," he answered with a toothy grin as he threw Harry a set of keys. "Those keys are to a large cottage you already own. It's a nice place, seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, large kitchen and lounge with a large plot of land with everything you'll need. I took the liberty of adding some extra protections, free of charge of course. And on the key ring is your new vault pass card. It will only allow you to use it. If you wish others access to money you can add a card to a certain amount that will be separated from the main vault."

Harry grinned as he looked at the Gringotts pass card. "The card also works in muggle shops or cash point machines. I hope you appreciate it. It is a new idea to start this system. The house key also works as a portkey that will take you straight home to Defender Cottage. Just say home to Defender Cottage and they'll take you and your guests."

"Thanks man, you're a time saver," he replied grinning. "But can I use it from here?"

"Yes, indeed," he agreed before turning to Sirius. "And Mr. Black we shall have to discuss reclaiming your finances once we get the chance."

"Umm… sure, thanks," he replied as he took hold of Harry's shoulder while he held the girl.

"Home to Defender Cottage…-!" Harry called out and they swished away in a blur of rippling light.

 **0oo00oo0**

 **Daily Prophet Special Report**

 _BREAK IN AND ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN PRISON_

 **SIRIUS BLACK AT LARGE**

 _Yesterday afternoon at roughly 2pm an unknown man broke into Azkaban Prison using a dragon thought to be only myth. It is unknown how he or anyone could control a dragon, let alone one that is believed to be the mythical Leviathan._

 _If it truly is the legendary King of the Seas then books with drawn pictures will have to be altered. The dragon doesn't look as pictures depict, see below for a picture taken by aurors as the dragon escaped with this mysterious man and Sirius Black._

 _It is unknown why this mysterious stranger would set Black free but as of yet the auror office is not connecting this with the Death Eaters or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

 _However, Sirius Black, known Death Eater and killer of 13 muggles with a single spell is little in comparison to the dragon and its tamer. It single-handedly destroyed most of the Dementors of Azkaban Prison. This means the prison is now guarded by a small army of wizards and witches to make up the huge loss of numbers._

 _It was believed that dementors were immortal and it was impossible to kill them, but we have testimony from eyes witnesses, one having been held captive by the mysterious Dragon Tamer. He informed this paper that the man had used fire and lightning magic without a wand and destroyed every dementor they came across in the prison._

 _The Minister of Magic has yet to comment but his press sectary has said once they get any new information we will be informed to report the news to you, the public…_

Albus Dumbledore had paled a little as he sat back in his chair looking at the moving picture of a truly magnificent dragon as it streaked across the cold dark sky. He's in his office at Hogwarts alone to his thoughts. He tried not to think about the implications of this, not to mention a man slaughtering dementors, not that he cares about them. If they're all destroyed, it can only be a good thing for the world.

However, he has also noticed that Harry Potter's vault keys were reclaimed, which means the one's he had have been destroyed, and he had a letter from Gringotts this morning telling him that they're investigating him for fraud and theft and that they've frozen all of his accounts, except a small amount they're allowing him to live on.

He can live with his funds being limited as he eats at Hogwarts, but his access to Hogwarts funds has been completely revoked, and they're being audited. It's just lucky he's kept his hands out of the schools coffers. It's really the possibility of having to pay back everything he took that's worrisome.

He hasn't got that much. It could cost him more than just money. Maybe he shouldn't have thought it a good idea to fund his Order with the Potter funds. He should have just kept to Black's money, though now he's 'free' he'll be persuade for that too, if the letter he received didn't include that in with the Potter's funds.

He was only trying to help, and lots of the funds went to help fools who didn't have any insurance get back on their feet, which was a lot of people. Though he wondered why he bothered, as they still didn't get insurance. They won't have him or the Potter's funds to help them out again. If anything happens, the goblins will take full claim over their businesses.

Dumbledore wasn't stupid and made sure that all of the properties and businesses he helped belonged to the Potter estate. Although he took the money without asking, he couldn't just give it away like that. He felt bad for Harry and didn't want to be tormented in the afterlife by Lily… well any more than she will already for the whole ignoring her will thing.

It looks like the goblins haven't noticed the deeds he locked away yet or they would probably start charging rent on Harry's behalf. None of the people the money helped were smart enough to ask for a contract stopping them from being charged, ever, but even if they had, his signature wouldn't have been good enough.

He sighed, knowing it will only be a matter of time before all of those deeds are located and a lot of people will be made a lot poorer. It made him grimace thinking about all of the interest and back payments the goblins will probably add.

The thought made him feel queasy. He should have thought it through more, and charged them. That way they wouldn't potentially lose everything because of him not thinking about the future. Thinking about it, it was only a matter of time.

Then to make matters worse if that's possible, and it is. Harry Potter isn't receiving his Hogwarts invitation letter. He had thought it was because of the Dursley's, but no. The letters keep returning untouched, the delivery owls confused and befuddled. It made him frown. He knows the Dursley's couldn't have sent the owls away, for one they wouldn't know how, and two they're too scared of him to dare.

He sighed, maybe he should have at least checked up on the boy over the years. He doesn't really trust those moron Dursley's. He doesn't want the boy dead or too badly treated. If he is then he might slip out of the light and into the dark. He already made that screw up with Tom Riddle. It will be best if the boy relies on him.

However, if his keys to Harry's vault are gone, it could mean that Harry might find out. This mysterious Dragon Tamer could know the truth about Sirius, and if he does, he might get to Harry too. He's certain Sirius will go for Harry. He can't allow that.

He'll give it one last try before going and getting the boy himself. He'll just hope for the best. He might have screwed up a lot here, but maybe he can find a way to make it up to Harry. The least he can do is convince the boy to waver back payments as a good will gesture, or at least to set up some payment plans so businesses don't go under and families don't lose their homes.

 **Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**

Harry and Sirius were sitting at the breakfast table together a couple of days after the jailbreak at their cottage after a nice long sleep and plenty to eat for Sirius and Harry's new little sister.

Sirius is convinced the girl is his probably his niece as he could only think of one female Death Eater that would be in maximum security. It made them both sick that the Ministry would be so cruel. She couldn't talk, ate like an animal, and meat made her sick.

Harry had to make her some vitamin potions with Sirius containing baby formula from the muggle world, as witches didn't use it. They added in some vegetables mushed up in the food processor (Harry having gone out while they slept and gotten loads of muggle conveniences, TV, kitchen stuff, etc.).

The vegetables are for those natural nutrients etc., that everybody should need. It was surprising that she ate it out of the bowl with her face in it. She had dirtied herself up and it had taken Harry so long to clean her of all the muck the first time.

He felt it was easier feeding her from a baby bottle, and she was calmer with it and relaxed on Harry's lap. It took a few scans to realise that her body can't process meat, so soon they'll try her on some soft fruits. It would help if they could risk taking her to a healer, but it's too much the risk right now. They'll have to do their best until they can take her.

Harry had also made it clear to Sirius that yes, he is Harry Potter and that he has some godly time and reality powers. He had laughed quite a lot at that as he realised that is how Harry was so easily 'conquering' Azkaban, and how he got the dragon summons.

Sirius had thought the paper was amusing as it had given Harry the title 'Dragon Tamer'. Well, at least Harry thought it was cooler that the stupid Boy-Who-Lived title.

"So, you're really going to go to Hogwarts with Dumbledore there?" Sirius asked sceptically

Harry smirked and nodded while the girl sat next to him drinking her mix of things that would make anyone else sick. Her eyes are still blank, but she seems to be a little clingy to Harry. She'll have to get used to her uncle as he'll be looking after her for a while, if he can manage.

"Yeah," he said munching some toast as he looked over a letter from Gringotts. It made him smile and laugh shaking his head. "Oh, you know how Dumbledore was using my money to help out morons with no insurance?"

"Yeah," he replied looking confused.

Harry smirked at him. "The old man left all of the deeds in my vault. I'm owed millions in back payments and interest," he told him laughing.

Sirius's eyes widened in awe as he looked over the letter and whistled. "I guess the old man isn't completely stupid… or maybe he is-…"

Harry shook his head smiling in amusement. "I have an idea that might be amusing. As I said, I want to get the old man back for doing what he thought was best rather than what would have been best by me."

Sirius was spared from answering as an owl flew in through the window. The owl was carrying a letter, landed next to Harry; he took the letter from its leg before quickly saving it from the girl as she went to manhandle it in curiosity.

Harry then grinned and opened his letter.

 _"_ Dear, Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you… blah blah blah…" he muttered as he read the letter. "Well, I have some things to get done, so Sirius, take care of… umm…" he frowned in thought as he tied the return slip to the owl and let it fly away. "How about… Calypso? Like that girl who was abandoned on that island from Greek mythology? Or Pandora the one with the box with hope still inside-…?"

"Are you in for giving people ironic name?" he asked sounding amused.

"Chrono, remember?" he retorted with a smirk.

"OK, OK, let's go with the first one," he said with a shrug. "I already have a Dora for a cousin. Last I heard she hated her full name so I shortened it to that."

"OK, Calypso it is then," Harry said smiling at the girl as she finished her liquid breakfast.

 **Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter was wearing a black suit with white shirt and black tie and shiny black shoes, and carrying a large black suitcase. He walked into a busy and cramped office building down the back of Diagon Alley. He had to dodge and avoid people running around and paper birds flying all over the place.

He tried to get the reception woman's attention but she just ignored him. He had even done his hair up to come here. He need not have bothered. These people are worse dressed than, he dare not think. He had expected something like out of the sixties at least but this was worse.

Shaking his head, he just walked into the building and took the stairs up to the next floor where he saw loads of reporters at desks with typewriters busying away. He's surprised they even get a paper out on time with this disarray.

He walked through the centre of desks while wondering whether it would be easier, and quicker to start his own newspaper from scratch. He sighed as he walked up some stairs at the end, not one person giving him more than a slight glance. He could rob this place or just pop in his own story and it would get published by mistake.

Shrugging he was going to knock on the door but just barged in instead. What he saw should have made him blush, being only eleven, but he had seen naked girls before. Well his sister that one time, and that one cute girl who was crushing on him before she died of an illness (so he couldn't save her) flashing him her boobs a few times and let him have a feel for a lot and other things. Well she only went down once before she died, he liked her.

However, he had never seen anything like a fat old man with two women (about thirty odd) wearing leathers with boobs hanging out and lower areas on display. The man had been cuffed up to his desk and was having his ass spanked, (luckily still fully dressed). Harry looked to the door, realised that his break materia had gone off automatically, and unsealed the door.

"Oops," Harry said nervously and disgusted, but he could use this to his advantage. "Isn't prostitution illegal, even in the magical world, so you're obviously not some prostitutes are you?"

They shook their heads nervously as he looked at their normal clothes around the room. "And you haven't been soliciting women for naughty things have you, sir?" he asked the pale man and he shook his head vigorously.

"That's what I thought," he said as he picked up a camera from a side table and they hadn't moved from their position through shock. It showed a full roll of film, and Harry took several pictures before they moved, the women pulling their clothes up to themselves to hide their shame.

"Now why don't you lovely ladies get dressed and go home," he said as he pulled out a small bag of galleons and tossed it to one of them. "I have some business to discuss with the Daily Prophet's editor, don't I sir?"

"Y-yes of course," he was quick to say, sweat dripping from his brow.

Harry let the women dress as he un-cuffed the editor. He went for the camera but Harry just kicked him in the gut where he fell to his knees coughing and wheezing.

"Now that wasn't very nice. These pictures don't have to see the light of day sir. I doubt I'll have to publish them, and I'm sure you'll be better off for hearing me out."

He laughed as the man looked up as the women quickly left his office and closed the door behind them. "I'm Harry Potter and I've come to give your paper an interview-."

The fat editors eyes widened in shock as the copy of Harry's letter from his mum dropped from his hand at the man's feet. He greedily picked it up, unfolded it and read, his eyes ever widening. He was licking his lips as he finished the letter.

"Sirius Black is innocent," he said in awe. "Then… oh yes, this will get at that freak Fudge. If we can shed light on-," he paused as Harry laughed.

"The fact Sirius was illegally imprisoned?" he asked whimsically. "Possibly the fact that Dumbledore knows and allowed it to happen. It wasn't even Fudge who put him there."

"Yes yes," he said with a wicked grin. "Both Dumbledore and Fudge, yes, everybody likes to hear about misdeeds, but you're right. We can only put that Fudge allowed his continued imprisonment without giving him his rights of a trial by his peers."

"Fudge maybe a hard target, but," Harry laughed as he opened his briefcase and some large files tumbled out next to the fat man. He grabbed one as Harry closed his case and looked it over with his eyes wide open.

"T-these are copies of deeds that you own," he said in awe. "T-that's a lot… but wait, Dumbledore used your family wealth for-."

"Exactly and never charged any rent, or collected loan repayments," he said with a shrug. "Businesses, homes, property and land, all owing me money; all because of Dumbledore taking advantage of my money and them stupidly not paying their insurance premiums."

"T-this is a lot," he said shaking his head in awe. "W-what do you plan to do with all this?" he asked as he grabbed a self-ink quill and notebook.

Harry chuckled in thought. "Well, I'm of course willing to set up a payment plan with those unable to pay the back payment and interest straight up. However, if they have something of value and interest to the heir of the Potter and Pendragon line-…"

"Y-you're the last Pendragon," he said in shock while furiously writing. "T-this is news worthy, oh yes, stealing from the Pendragon vault," he said with a shake of his head.

"Well yes, he had also been stealing from the Black vault, which belonged to me while Sirius Black was in jail as his godson and heir," he agreed as the man furiously scribbled away. "But anyway, as I was saying. If any of these companies or families have anything I might find of worth I'm willing to wave all interest fees and back payments as a good will gesture. It doesn't even have to be worth the same as they own, but can be valuable in any other way, magical heirlooms, etc., as I am quite reasonable."

"Yes yes of course Mr. Potter," he agreed readily. "That is a lot more than anyone else would be willing to accept. Many others would made people homeless, take over businesses, and fire people. I think this is more than reasonable."

Harry nodded with a shrug. "I'm also willing to sell to my clients; of course they'll have back payments, unpaid rent, and interest if they pay its worth. But my manager at Gringotts has informed me that if I charge at least between three to five times the agents recommended price that I could just wave the rest of the charges as good will.

"I'm also more than willing to offer these people mortgages, or for companies payment plans to purchase their business outright at very low interest rates, of course."

"O-of course," the editor agreed hungrily. "So, now that bits out of the way, where have you been these past ten years. Albus Dumbledore has just stated that you've been living with your mother's muggle family."

Harry sighed and nodded. "That is unfortunate but true. I want it made clear that I have nothing against muggles. In most cases, they are very nice people, but my aunt had been jealous of my mother's magic and they took it out on me.

"I've recently seen my mother's will and it said that she would have rather that I be put into muggle care than go to her sister and brother-in-law," he said as he passed a copy to the editor. "It didn't even give any kind of custody to Albus Dumbledore.

"I have discovered that Albus Dumbledore not only sealed my parents will, but he left me on a doorstep on the first on November. I can only imagine that I was lucky that I wasn't kidnapped, wondered off and ran over, or got hypothermia and died. I had apparently been hit by the killing curse and I don't believe that I was seen by a doctor… sorry… medi-wizard.

"Then, the next few years of my life, well, I can only imagine what they did to me, but after. They treat me like crap, a slave even, beat me for what I now understand is accidental magic, and my bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs while their fat bullying son had two rooms and they had a guest room."

He paused here for the fat greedy man to catch up before continuing. "I don't know how or why the other muggles didn't ever see through my aunts and uncles lies about me, but they wouldn't even listen to their children as they knew-."

"Obviously magic," the editor said hungrily. "To make sure the muggle authorities didn't come and take you from them," he said as he wrote away.

"Yes, I had thought about that," he agreed nodding. "I had kind of made a friend. He was a wizard and told me all about it, but he died of an illness even magic couldn't cure. I was horrified that my relatives were going to his funeral. However, I accidentality jumped… umm… sorry, apparated in my anger and I was there.

"I knew what I was, even who I was thanks to him, so I said my last good byes and comforted his little cousin before giving my relative a piece of my mind, and telling them that I know. I'm afraid I didn't know about the statue of security but I don't think the other adults would believe me, even after I jumped again.

"But this time it wasn't me who did it. I don't know how but… he set me up and helped me, but I haven't seen him since that day. He said I won't, and told me what to do to protect myself from Dumbledore. I think he's that Dragon Tamer man who broke Sirius Black out of jail, and he's trying to help us put things right, but I haven't met Sirius yet..."

"Yes, yes," the editor said with a wide grin. "The Dragon Tamer, Destroyer of Dementors, hero to the Boy-Who-Lived and Sirius Black…"

"Yes," Harry said with a tired sigh. "I just hope that Sirius will be officially freed soon so I can get to meet him."

 **Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**

Albus Dumbledore could only feel sick as he read that morning edition of the Daily Prophet newspaper. It doesn't have a picture of Harry and just says he wants to keep his privacy for as long as he can. However, it does make him out to be an idiot and a thief.

He rubbed his brow as he knew that Dragon Tamer was going to be more trouble than breaking Sirius out of jail. The only mildly good thing that came out of this is Harry has replied to his Hogwarts letter, finally.

However, if he doesn't down play his fiddling with Harry's money at least a little he may lose his job at Hogwarts. Not only that but Harry had managed to find out and reveal his heritage as the last Pendragon, which seems to have people snooping to see whose bloodline.

They only seem to be interested in the two most famous Pendragon's, Arthur and Morgana. He's not sure which himself and just hopes if these nosy busybodies find out that it's Arthur. He might not have been a wizard, but it's better than being a descendant of the most famous Dark Lady in wizarding history.

He quivered at the thought. She would make Voldemort bow to her power. He dread to think what would happen if Harry followed her path. No, he shook away that terrible thought and took a deep breath. He's screwed up enough now so he has to have some luck.

If he plays his cards more carefully from now on he can get on Harry's good side and guide him to the light whether he's Morgana's descendant or not. He nodded to himself as a plan came to mind with a smile. He can help get Sirius properly freed.

It's a start but he's not crazy enough to think that it will be that easy.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry was dressed neatly in a black long-sleeve shirt with the top few buttons undone with some long black slacks with black leather belt and black shoes with his shrunken school trunk in his pocket. He's wearing some tinted transition glasses along with an amused smirk.

The summer leading up to his first day of school has been interesting. It led to a whole lot of auditing whether that's voluntary with some private citizens or like with some politicians, Hogwarts, and other public funded places forced.

Minister Fudge is one slippery little man as he is just about keeping office, but Dumbledore was surprising as he helped get Sirius his freedom. Though, they know better than to take that at face value. He wants to get on Harry's good side, probably to keep him in the 'light' or whatever.

Though, they suppose they'll just take and give nothing. It got Sirius officially set free, and with that revealed the truth about Calypso Black, which caused an outcry against the Ministry. At least little Calypso could now have medical treatment, and though she won't fully recover she'll have a happy life now.

It was lucky for the Ministry that no other children were found in the prison, but it's brought forward some new legislation to protect children against anything like it happening again. There has even been some noise from the public about keeping the dementors away from the prisoners, especially petty criminals with the hope that they can be rehabilitated.

A lot of anger and mistrust came about because of Sirius's false and illegal imprisonment. The Ministry is trying to pay Sirius off, but with Harry's policy of vengeance is fun when it damages a person's reputation and career he's going down the sue everybody involve route.

Harry couldn't have been prouder of his godfather for joining in his fun and games. This put a lot of people in a bad situation – mainly some pureblood families who have to choose sides. It didn't matter to Harry what side they choose but it sure is amusing to watch all of the chaos in government he's responsible for.

Dumbledore had resigned his post on the wizengamot once Sirius was free before they fired him, and it's surprising he's still keeping his job at Hogwarts. The old man is near broke from what Harry found out because of sums he has to pay back.

It had been with amusement that his Accounts Manager, Kandahar has been receiving plenty of pleas from some quite well to do families begging him to waver all of their 'missed' payments. However, some of them have been offering all sorts of crazy stuff to have them waved, none of which he has any use.

The magical UK is in turmoil and Harry loved it. There's nothing like getting even with greedy morons. He's giving his 'clients' plenty of good rates and deals. If they have a problem, they should see Dumbledore as he's at fault and not Harry.

Anyway, he doesn't much care to think about that right now. He has the amusement of magical school to be getting on with. Plus he's sure Dumbledore has some neat stuff at school he can steal.

It wasn't easy getting to Kings Cross Station on the first of September before 11AM. Oh, wait, yes it was, that was very easy, but since he left Sirius at home because people know whom he is and keep mobbing him he still hasn't found the magical entrance to platform 9¾. It's driving him crazy and Defender Cottage doesn't have a phone line to call and ask.

He had arrived by Knight Bus so knows that going back would take too long. He would have thought they would put up a sign for muggle-raised students to make life simpler, or put around an enchantment so the station staff can tell him instead of looking at him as if he's crazy, or at least write instructions on his ticket.

Harry was just starting to believe that he might have to get the bus to school when he lent up against a barrier between platforms only to stagger through solid wall.

He frowned as he just kept his balance and stood up straight. "Oh, nine and three quarters," he said to himself chuckling as he realised its three quarters along the track. "I should take things a little more literal if I can't figure something out," he muttered to himself as he stood half in the wall.

Shrugging he was about to enter back into the tunnel leading to his platform when he saw some fat ginger woman rushing some boys and a girl towards him. He found it amusing that the girl looked agitated while two twin ginger boys were pushing trolleys laughing at her.

The last two boys, one was short, about 11 and ginger with freckles, and the other, older wearing round glasses. He looked like a pompous nerd, the type that would grass on you for cussing after you stub your toe, which is every humans right, cussing makes it feel better, and both of them were pushing trolleys too.

Harry wondered whether they had heard about special shrinking trunks when he took real note of their clothes. You can learn something about the clothes a person wears. It became quite obvious as they got closer that they're a poorer family, but still they get what they need.

The girl is a little different from all the gingers or darker gingers. Her hair is red like theirs but is coppery orange with some red flashing in it as the light caught it differently. She has a white hairband keeping her hair from her eyes, a plaid skirt and a grey tee.

He wondered whether it's OK for him to check out girls his age, and now he's confusing himself. Well, she's the first girl he's really looked at since being back in this world if you discount older women. However, he quickly shook that from his mind as these weird mage stopped staring at him in confusion.

"Oh, sorry," he said chuckling nervously as he realised he's in the way. "I guess you'll want to get passed, well anything for a petty face," he said winking at the girl with a smirk as he disappeared back into the tunnel, but not missing her cheeks exploding into colour.

The big red stream train pleasantly surprised Harry, and it would most certainly be fun getting to ride on one. He walked through the crowds of students saying their last farewells to parents and younger siblings before jumping into a carriage near the back and finding a free compartment void of anyone and relaxed on a seat.

It wasn't long before the whistle blew and the train started leaving. He looked out of the window and grinned as that girl was out there with her mother, her cheeks flamed up again as he waved at her. He wondered how many girls he can make blush that red, and it would be amusing to find out.

He was back in his seat wondering whether he should have bought some comics to read, or a book when there was a knock on the door before it slid open. It's one of those brothers, the youngest, and he looked nervous as he stood in the doorway.

"Umm… can I sit here, everywhere else so far has been packed?" he asked shifting from foot to foot looking uncomfortable, his eyes travelling from Harry's clothes to his made him blush.

"Sure," he said with a shrug. "I'm Harry, what's your name?"

"Ron, Ron Weasley," he said sitting opposite, his eyes flicking up to Harry's forehead but his black hair is long enough and styled in a mess of downward spikes over his forehead and ears.

"Looking for something?" he asked in amusement.

Ron started and shook his head. "Oh, no it's just you said Harry and I thought well…"

"Oh, I see," he said smirking with a shrug. "Well even if I did had my hair up you wouldn't see a scar, it healed, mostly. So, sorry to disappoint, nothing to see but my brilliantly woven hair…"

Ron laughed looking embarrassed. "Well, everyone thinks you have a huge lightning bolt scar. I don't think anyone thought about it healing," he said sheepishly.

"Blah, don't worry dude," he said shrugging. "Me, I'm just an ordinary guy, like a muggle-born I suppose."

"Umm… OK," he said. "But mum says that I should make friends with you so you don't join the dark."

Harry burst out laughing. "That's stupid man," he said shrugging amused that his mum would tell him that. Just looking at him Harry can tell he would be hard pressed to keep any secret. "Dark, light, blah… both are idiots if you ask me, both with their own petty stupidity. I say you do whatever, be nice, be a jerk, choose whatever, but don't label it."

Ron looked confused. "Um, OK," he said before a squeak caught his attention and he pulled out a large grey rat from his pocket. "This is Scabbers, but he's gotten ill these last few weeks. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Harry looked over his glasses, his cool green eyes just staring at it in suspicion as they travelled to its missing toe. "Umm… Ron, I don't think that's a rat," he said while it actually let its beady black eyes rest on him. It was scared. "I'll get you an owl if you let me kill it?"

"W-what?" he asked in shock looking at Harry as if he's crazy.

Harry shrugged as he looked closer while Ron tried to shield it. "Hello Peter, been hiding in your animagi form all this time. Sirius would like to send his love but I'm going to splatter your brains under my foot!"

"W-what," Ron said in shock as he throw the rat as it started growing into an ugly rat faced man. However, moments before the man could do anything he fell to the ground after a shoe from Harry smashed into his face.

"Wow, I never thought to find him so fast," he said with a shrug. "Hey, don't worry man, I'll still get you the owl," he said while Ron was just staring at the ugly man.

Harry was nonchalant as he pulled out a little Hogwarts badge kissed it with a grin and dropped it onto Pettigrew and he disappeared. "Hey, don't worry man, he'll get his just rewards," he said while back at Defender Cottage Sirius was startled when the greatest present anyone had ever given him appeared out of nowhere. He so has to look at sports cars for Harry's birthday.

"Where did you send him?" Ron asked after a moment as they both sat back.

"To get some justice," he said shrugging and hoping Sirius doesn't kill him, but then it's believed he killed himself, but he doubted Ron would keep this a secret. He shrugged; he could probably find some old pureblood mumbo jumbo to deal with that later.

"I can't believe that Scabbers was-," Ron said looking sick.

"So, what colour owl you want, or you can have a cat if you want?"

"Umm, an owl, one that loves to eat rats," he said with a sigh. "That… he'll be going to Azkaban, right-…?"

"Maximum security," he agreed shrugging. "That was probably the best bit of luck I've had all week. So, anyway, I couldn't help but notice that you have a sister."

"Oh, you mean Ginny?" he asked while Harry shrugged but nodded anyway. "Yea, well, she can be annoying."

Harry just rolled his eyes. Ron just doesn't know how good he has life, brothers and a sister and a caring mother. Satomi has been somewhat motherly to him, but it would have been nice to have a real one.

"Na, sisters aren't annoying," he said rolling his eyes "I have an older sister and she's always been great to me."

"But that's older, Ginny's younger," he retorted like that settled things.

Harry would have continued with some clever retort in defence of younger sisters everywhere if the door hadn't been barged open. In the doorway stood a girl, eleven at the most. She was dressed in a set of blue robes, her long blonde hair tied back to her waist, and her cool blue eyes glaring at Harry while ignoring Ron while her pale cheeks were streaked pink.

"You're Harry Potter," she said coolly. She hadn't asked but told him, and he could only nod in agreement. "My father believed it would make a better first impression for me to give this to you in person."

She then handed him a neat parchment envelope before giving a small nod and quickly fleeing. He frowned wondering why his life can't be a little normal for five minutes as he looked to Ron. He shrugged his shoulders looking just as baffled so if it's a pureblood thing Ron's just as ignorant.

Harry shrugged as he broke the seal and pulled out the letter, his eyes widening more and more as he read. "Oh fuck," he said startling Ron. "Seriously, he wants to trade his daughters for the complete ownership of his business. This guys a douche, and that's both daughters, that blonde and her younger sister."

"Why would you want girls?" Ron asked obviously not having a clue. "You should just tell him you want the money."

Harry groaned and just shook his head. "Don't worry about it man," he said, even he knew a little about the facts of life at his age. He also knew that this Mr. Greengrass was not just stupidly handing over his daughters, but giving away his bloodline, which would bring more power to his family, which will be Harry's family, and Harry will become head of his family, or something like that.

He shook his head clearer. He had been trying to study up on all this pureblood stuff, but he found most of it confusing. This tactic to gain full control over his companies means nothing in the long run for the Greengrass name, but will bring their blood into the Pendragon house.

Sirius had known quite a lot about this sort of thing and warned him that parents really would hand over their daughters. He hadn't believed that parents would, but here's the proof that at least one family would. The Greengrass family had lost a lot during the war not taking sides, according to his records.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to deal with this later," he said to Ron while he looked baffled, probably wouldn't get half of the pureblood woes that he has too. If he didn't have a girl to find and vengeance and all that he might have ran away. Though he supposes he can deal with this. Daphne is pretty and he's sure her sister will be too. He just wonders whether he should agree or try to worm-out without dishonouring their family.

Harry sighed while rubbing his head when a new girl knocked and opened the door. She has crinkly brown hair down her back, and brown eyes. She's wearing her school robes already. He expected another letter but was thankful when she went off about something else.

"Has either of you two seen a…" she began to say something looking quite the busybody when she trailed off looking at Harry. "Why are you wearing clothes like that… you look so out of place compared to everyone else. Look at him, while not wearing robes wizards born in the magical world look odd."

Harry was surprised as he noticed Ron's outfit does look odd compared to what he's wearing and that's not because of lack of money. "Wow, I never would have took that much notice if you didn't point it out, but I look good right?" he asked with a grin.

She blushed but nodded her head before blushing more and shaking her head clear. "Well, anyway, I'm looking for a missing pet bat. A boy named Neville Longbottom lost one. I think he's too shy to look himself. It's called Trevor."

"What kind of name is Trevor for a bat?" Harry couldn't help but ask while Ron nodded.

"Oh, I asked the same thing," she said embarrassed. "He just said he liked the name."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know you don't have to run around after some guy who can't look for his own bird… um, bat. If you want to make friends, try something like, hey, my names Harry sit down and hang out," he said shaking her hand and pulling her to sit next to him.

She was blushing brighter than before while Ron tried not to laugh too much. "I'm Hermione Granger… wait, are you Harry Potter?"

"Yep, that's me," he agreed with a smile.

"I've read all about you," she said in awe. "Well I've read about lots of stuff," she said pulling out a light blue coloured wand from her sleeve. It has a cute little white fox on the end of the handle, and she pointed it at his glasses. "Impervious," she said the spell smiling. "Your glasses should be more resistant to things like rain and breaking now, if it worked right."

"Cool," he said as she put her wand away.

"You went to the Wand Gadget Stop for your wand didn't you?" he asked her with a grin while she blushed some more.

"Yeah," she agreed nodding. "The witch who took us Muggle-born's shopping wanted us to go into this filthy looking wand shop called Olivander's, but we saw the huge special offer signs to this nice place. I bought lots of stationary there too, and this cute little fox toy, a half price holster and some other stuff too. She tried everything to get us to go to Olivander's, but looking in the Wand Gadget Shop the wands are cheaper, and did you know they aren't just made out of wood, mines carbon fibre, and coloured."

"I got my wand there too," he said smirking as he showed his white wand as he slid it from under his left sleeve before sliding it back in. "Mines fibre glass. I had a look in Olivanders. I wouldn't shop there, it's a filthy place."

She nodded her head with a smile. "I know what you mean. I couldn't believe how insistent our guide was to go into that dust hole. She might have been on his payroll. She tried to force us to buy our robes at this one place when another place a few doors down was so much nicer and brighter and had some killer deals."

"I know, I'm fairly well off but I'm still looking for a good deal," he agreed nodding.

"Exactly, our guide didn't seem to understand that," she said with a shake of her head. "I don't get that woman…"

"Well-…" he began but trailed to a stop as he recognized the boy with slicked back bleach blonde hair and silk black robes entering the compartment. Two huge and brutish boys' flanked him. They could only seem to intimidate Ron and Hermione.

"So, you're Harry Potter?" the blonde boy asked looking at him, and he nodded his head in agreement. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and I heard you were dressed differently, but I can let that go. You'll soon learn how things are done, and that some people are better than others, but I can help you there," he said offering out his hand to shake while glaring at Ron and Hermione.

"I see," he replied while Ron and Hermione looked nervous. "But maybe it's I that can help you because if you carry on like this I'll break your fucking legs off, and then I'll shove them up your ass!" he said as he stood up.

Draco backed up a little as he looked Harry over and realised that he isn't runty as he thought he would be. His green eyes looked over his glasses like ice, cold and cool.

"Don't judge by a person's label Draco or it can get you hurt," he continued taking a step closer and Malfoy moved back. "I may be a nice guy, but that doesn't mean I won't beat you to death for being a dick, now get lost or apologise and take a seat," he sneered causing the boy to back up and gesture to his cronies before they left. He had learnt a lesson from his father a short while back in Diagon Alley.

"Whoa, that was awesome Harry," Ron said as he retook his seat next to Hermione. "You showed him whose boss, but his flunkies are huge, you could have gotten beaten up."

Harry looked at Hermione with a grin that caused her cheeks to light up once more. "Who do you think would have won a fist fight?"

"You," she answered without any hesitation. "I've read the papers… I don't doubt you would have gotten some real strength," she said looking at him and trying to not let him see how sad she is thinking about it.

He laughed as he patted her hand. "Hey, don't worry too much Hermione. I can deal with my past. I don't need anyone feeling bad for me. I've been putting right what was screwed up, and now I've made a great friend…"

Her cheeks lit up more as he smirked cheekily. She then smiled. She finally has a loyal friend, someone who won't use her.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry doesn't know how the whole school seemed to have been talking about Harry capturing Peter Pettigrew. It had only happened a few hours ago and Ron had only blabbed to Hermione, and neither has left him for a moment, not even to use the bathroom.

He found that totally baffling as he followed the other first years, after this giant of a man with large brown coat and bushy beard. Harry had pulled on a robe over his clothes but left it undone.

Turning to Hermione as they walked side by side, Ron ahead of him with a plump brown haired boy trying to capture the bat fluttering around their heads he frowned.

"Hey, Hermione, are you just wearing normal clothes under your robes?" he asked her out of curiosity.

She looked to him in surprise before nodding her head. "Yeah," she agreed nodding. "I hear that some others, boys and girls don't, but I don't know why anyone wouldn't. The shop I got my uniform from had proper none robe uniforms to go underneath, but I just put my robe on over the clothes I came in."

"Yeah, I bought my uniform from there too," he said nodding. "I wasn't going to wear robes without clothes underneath. After all, how could I walk with it open like a coat otherwise? It looks cool, right?"

She looked at him laughing while rolling her eyes. "You have your priorities all wrong Harry. I think we're here to learn magic, not look cool."

"I guess," he agreed as he looked himself over before shrugging. "Wow, will you look at how unsafe those little boats look," he added as they came to a stop and this giant man, Rubeus Hagrid told them they're their transport up to the school as he climbed in one to himself.

He shrugged a moment later while Hermione also gave the boats a dubious look before he climbed in behind Ron and Neville before helping Hermione in after him. They sat down opposite the other two, a little cramped before the boats started sailing away with a jerk.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as the boats sudden movement made her jump, and didn't seem likely to let go until they get out. He didn't mind and smiled at her, which again made her cheeks streak red.

He had almost jumped the gun and attacked a giant tentacle as it cleared the dark water, but Hermione recited some book talking about the giant squid being friendly. He remembers seeing something about that in that huge book about Hogwarts.

Even Harry was impressed when they finally got a good look at the castle on the cliffs over facing the Dark Lake. It stood magnificent, proud, and awesome. Hermione just kept staring with her mouth open so Harry had to push her down when they came to a low natural bridge. Though, by the 'ow ow ow' and cussing a few kids hit their heads.

"Thanks Harry," she said looking embarrassed as she held his arm tighter and leaned into him as if she's using him as a shield against her own inattentiveness.

"No problem," he said with a grin as the boats all pulled into a small dock and after Ron and Neville had gotten out, climbed out and offered his hand to Hermione.

Her eyes widened as he lifted her effortlessly out of the boat. "Wow, you must be really strong," she said in awe.

He just shrugged as he led her to the other students as Hagrid knocked on the door and an old stern looking woman opened the door with a no nonsense expression as she led them from then on.

They all looked around in every direction where moving and chatting painting greeted them to School before they were left in a large chamber. He guessed they're waiting for the other students to settle in this Great Hall place he's heard about.

It was quite amusing to watch them all worrying about the sorting needlessly, even some of the rich pure-bloods were left guessing. He's probably the only person who knows what it is, and the only person who could beat a troll if he had to fight one. Ron should probably stop listening to his twin brothers if he knows they're tricksters, but some people just won't learn.

"So what do you think the test will be?" Hermione asked nervously. "I've memorised loads of spells but-."

He interrupted her with a laugh rolling his eyes. "Don't threat Hermione, there is no test, no need to know any spells or any magic and you don't have to fist fight a troll," he added the last looking to Ron, his cheeks flamed as he was laughed at. "It's not even our first day; it's probably just some cheesy piece of sentient magic."

Hermione and others seemed to calm down once Harry became the voice of reason.

"What's sentient magic?" asked Ron after a moment looking confused but he wasn't the only first year who was listening that's confused.

"Magic that's kind of alive with a mind of its own," Hermione answered as if he should have been smart enough to know something that simple. "So if Harry's right it will pick our houses for us-."

"Or they could do Eeny meeny miny moe," he suggested causing laughter.

Nobody had a chance to respond to the joke as ghosts walked through the far wall chatting, and not even noticing the huge gaggle of new student's for a moment and they startled everyone, Harry included.

He just tuned them out as they talked to the students, freaking a few others out before they drifted off through another wall. It was obvious from his point of view that the ghosts knew first years were here, and probably were every year. It all seems to be a big show trying to impress the new first years.

It didn't take long after the ghosts left for McGonagall to return and explain all of the houses to them, from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Though, she did make her disdain for Slytherin apparent in her voice, which annoyed Harry a little.

He doubts all Slytherins are douche-bags like most of the books he's read about it try to claim. Also, if McGonagall gave them a chance she might be able to sway some from walking the wrong path. After all, you catch more flies with sugar rather than lemons – well he doesn't think you could catch flies with lemons full-stop.

She led them into the Great Hall between two sets of tables full of students. He looked around with the other first years to the enchanted ceiling charmed to look out into the night sky, and some gems in hourglasses. It's a shame those gems don't belong to Dumbledore because they would look nicer in a treasure chest somewhere back home.

They came to a stop and McGonagall set out a three-legged stool with a ratty old wizard hat on it in front of a wooden podium. Then the hat started to sing, badly. He wished he had kept a materia in his pocket to burn it. He'll have to think about something 'normal' to carry a couple with him at all times, preferably sense, break, lightning, and since he'll be inside more often than not, Shiva as Leviathan is too huge.

While the hat was singing, he let his gaze wander to the teachers table. He saw that huge Hagrid guy sitting next to this glaring spiteful and greasy douche of a teacher, his black eyes glaring at Harry so hatefully he could almost feel it. He felt like he should probably flip the guy the bird to see what would happen.

He felt this sting up against his eyes the moment his made contact with the teachers. It was like tiny little dumper trucks were trying to smash through his eyes and into his mind. He held back from grimacing and glared back as he could just about keep the jerk out.

Harry was gritting his teeth in rage as the teacher wouldn't let up the attack when the sorting hat finished its song the grease ball went flying out of his chair and crashed to the floor. Harry quickly looked away grimacing as he had been so focused he must have tapped into some magic.

He rubbed his brow as he pushed his transition sunglasses on fully to make finding direct eye contact more difficult. Occlumency comes quite easy to him, and he's thankful that Sirius thought about it. He would have had to murder that grease ball if he found out any of his secrets.

Hagrid helped the man, Snape up to his chair. He was glaring absolute hate beyond hate at Harry now but he couldn't say anything, and Harry could hear loads of people snickering. Sirius had warned him about this twat… a does what he wants, jerk, and Dumbledore doesn't seem to care.

Though looking the old man looked between the two before giving Snape a look of reprimand before the sorting got underway. However, Harry did notice that Greengrass girl staring at him until it was her turn to be sorted. She must have been the only one to realise what really happened to Snape, she looked curious now.

He sighed as he watched her go to Slytherin before looking back at the teachers. Snape was avoiding eye contact this time, but Dumbledore looked over. His blue eyes looked to be straining behind his half-moon specs to see through the light tint of Harry's glasses.

Shaking his head in annoyance; he doesn't see how the old man thought trying would be a good idea as he turned back to watch others getting sorted. He mildly wondered what house he'll be in as he looked at the chunky analogue sports watch on his right wrist. He was getting hungry and it was near 8PM, can't they hurry this up?

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall finally called his name and he grinned, thinking about getting to sit down and slump.

He took the stool and McGonagall plonked the hat on his head. " _I do not have nits, I assure you Mr. Potter,_ " the hat spoke in his ear in annoyance. " _I am also not cheesy, and I'll have you know that everyone loves my singing voice!_ "

"Wow, a lying hat, that's new," Harry muttered quietly.

" _Lying…?_ " the hat asked more annoyed. " _Says the boy who is blocking off most of his life from my sight… how do you expect me to sort you fairly?_ "

"Umm… don't know," he replied with a shrug. "But I do know it's not really my problem, put me wherever you want. This whole trait thing seems pretty stupid to me anyway."

" _Yes, and I won't disagree,_ " the hat said. " _But it is still apart of Hogwarts tradition. Though, I suppose, Slytherin…? Ravenclaw maybe-…? Possibly Gryffindor,_ " it muttered to him thoughtfully.

"Sure, whatever you want," he agreed shrugging. "I look good in all three colours, but I suppose green and blue look best on me," he said not realising that the hall had gotten so quiet so they could watch the famous Boy-Who-Lived be sorted that they could hear every word he spoke.

"Hmm… indeed, I suppose," the hat reluctantly agreed. "If you won't let me fully in, you choose, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, hurry up now. I don't want to have to hear all of the moaning from others because they're hungry!" the hat suddenly spoke aloud in his annoyance.

Harry sighed and shrugged. "OK, OK, no need to be so grumpy. Let's see, I've been told that green goes well with my eyes, but I've also been told blue accentuates them or something. Ah, but the Slytherins live in the dungeons and have that greasy dude as their head so, Ravenclaw it is!"

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat cried out sounding exasperated.

Harry was relieved he finally decided and pulled off the annoying hat and passed it to McGonagall. She was just scowling before she sighed at how oblivious he was and pointed to the Ravenclaw table. They seemed to start and started applauding as he rushed over.

He hadn't been paying much attention during the sorting but he was happy to sit next to Hermione. She was chewing on her bottom lip to keep from laughing about something, but that didn't mean others weren't outright laughing, and for some reason that Snape guy was somehow even angrier with him than before.

It took a few minutes for the hall to quiet down and the sorting continued. He wasn't surprised that Ron headed off to Gryffindor. However, he was surprised that Dumbledore had looked at him, disappointed, probably wanting him to go to Gryffindor, Sirius would probably be disappointed too.

"Harry," Hermione whispered once the sorting was over and food lined the tables with him grabbing some quickly, hungry. "Did you know you were speaking aloud to the hat? I can't believe how you chose to be a Ravenclaw, because of the colour and it's not in the dungeon. I take it that one's the head of Slytherin. He looks so angry at you."

"Oh," he replied shrugging as he loading up some pork chops, vegetables, roast and mash potatoes with some delicious smelling gravy. He had been hungrier than he thought, so that will explain his lack 'security'. "Well, it's done now, my bad. Anyway, Snape was angry with me for just being here. He was my dad's arch-enemy at school. He looks quite bitter to me."

"Aren't you worried?" she asked doing enough worrying for him as she took some pie and chips.

"Na," he replied shrugging. "What can he do to me? Give me detentions for breathing. Though, from what my godfather tells me I wouldn't put it passed him, but I can always not turn up."

"And get into more trouble?"

"I don't think so. Dumbledore will side by me because… well. To be honest I'm not really sure what he wants."

She sighed and shook her head before she ate some of her pie. "I don't think I'm ever going to get this world."

"I feel like that too, but I'm sure we will," he replied with a chuckle. "So, anyway, Hermione tell me about this trip with the weird lady to Diagon Alley?" he asked and she was happy to regale him with the story of her shopping trip to Diagon Alley where her guide just didn't want to let them shop where they wanted.

The story was quite amusing and a couple other first year Muggle-born's joined in laughing with them about her. It sounds like she would have annoyed Harry to no end.

Soon however, the feast was over and they were sent on their way to their dorms. Prefects led the first years, and Harry wondered whether pompousness is required. It wasn't long before they were in the Ravenclaw common room, told a few school rules and sent to bed.

Harry could only flop back onto his bed and wait a little while the other boys changed into PJ's and whatnot before getting up and leaving while they were half way through changing. He shrugged internally as they gave him looks of confusion and curiosity.

He just wasn't tired so once he saw the common room empty he just left. Maybe a breath of fresh air will help him clear his mind. It always seems to be hard to sleep when he has plenty on his mind, but it's just that Greengrass girl, and it annoying.

Contracts of that type really aren't up his alley. He doesn't feel comfortable with them. It took him a little dodging here and there to keep out of sight and sound of the paintings. Sirius had shown him a map of Hogwarts to memorise, and added all of the secret passages he could remember.

Harry had to dive into a secret tunnel when he heard footfalls, and peeking out saw a teacher passing before he turned to see two surprised looking red haired twin Gryffindors, obviously up to no good.

"Hey there Potter," one of them said nervously while holding an old piece of parchment with a moving map of Hogwarts on it before quickly hiding it.

"Yo," Harry answered. "So, you guys out for a stroll too?"

"Umm… yeah, a stroll," the other said quickly.

"Give me the Slytherin password or I'll use the maps delete code," he said with a smile, bluffing while their eyes widened in shock. "My father, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin created it. Sirius gave me all of the codes encase I found it."

"B-but it doesn't tell us new passwords…" one said as he pulled it out.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the map. "Hey stupid, give me the password for the Slytherin common room!" he demanded to the parchment.

Fred and George Weasley were about to laugh at him when the map just zoomed round to the Slytherin common room without him opening it and the password came up in green.

"Thanks map," he said with a grin. "Code override, the wolf is under the moon, the dog walks like death, the stag glows with snow, the rat sneaks the school," he said and the twins watched in awe as the map went blank except for black writing asking for commands.

"Delete Wormtail, and Wormtail overrides," he continued and the writing added 'Wormtail full delete confirmed'. "Renew and reset to full default with full security measures." The writing changed to say affirmative before the parchment went from dirty and beaten to perfect white like brand-new. "Command, new default form, book, full override commands, voice control, and voice print Chrono, add."

The twins mouths dropped open as the map turned into an open dark blue leather bound book open at the middle with gold stitching reading 'Book of Maraud' on the front cover (The name will do). Inside the perfect white pages, edged gold were blank accept the writing on the left page in a beautiful Latin-ish script only English, black but with a faint golden border.

"Command override complete," he said and the writing faded away into nothing leaving the book completely blank as he closed it smiling at the twins. "It's more than you ever realised. The idiot creators added quite some functions to this… map, but they didn't think to use them as well as I have, muggle comics can give you some cool ideas. By the time I've finished with this, it will be so much more."

"You're taking it aren't you?" the twins asked sadly together.

"I wish we knew that override code," Fred said. "But I guess it does belong to you, but why get rid of Wormtail?"

"He betrayed my parents and led to their deaths," he said while their eyes widened as they realised who he is. "Well, anyway guy later, this must have been fate. Take care getting back to your common room. Oh, and if you ever need anything come to me. I'm sure whatever it is I can get it done."

He waved amusedly as he left wondering whether he'll get a break sometime during the next week. He shrugged as he just placed the book in his pocket. It should have been much too large but just slid in and he lost its feeling. However, it's now linked to him so no matter what he's wearing the book will come out of his pocket, his dad and friends were smarter than anyone would give them credit, minus Pettigrew.

The map would be useful as he was sneaking through the school but he hasn't fully rebooted it yet. It will take a little work because the map had been designed for the parchment alone and not a book. The creators added the extra features after the map, but they didn't turn it into its book form because they were too lazy to modify the map at that moment.

They wanted it to have a book form as it was easier to hide but they hadn't finished that until half-way through year 7 just before it got confiscated and they never had time to steal it back. Harry's just surprised that everything worked as they hadn't really tested it, what with the map taken from them and all.

It was relatively easy to get to the dungeons and the smooth wall leading into Slytherin tower. He said the password and came across a surprise. Snape was in the common room talking to a group of Slytherins Harry gulped and should have brought his materia with him.

However, to his luck, none of them were facing the entrance and it was surprisingly quiet. He snuck in, letting the door close behind him and slipped around a pillar in the dark black and green common room.

"So families are considering this?" Snape hissed and Harry got a good look at a large supply of boys and girls still in their school robes nodding.

"Father is considering giving Potter my little sister," one boy said in annoyance. "Just because he doesn't want to be paying him off for the rest of his life-…"

"And Daphne and her younger sister have already been offered up," a cute girl with short ruffled brown hair said looking worried at her cool blonde haired friend. "I'll probably be next… my family can't afford to buy out or remortgage either."

"We should just kill him and be done with it," another of the boys said sinisterly.

"You will stay away from that arrogant boy!" Snape hissed angrily. "I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore, maybe he can persuade Potter to at least drop any continued interest. Potter has been studying, and I doubt any of you could get into a position to cuss him out, let alone kill him. Now get to your dorms and we shall talk more another time."

He then turned and stormed off leaving the common room in seconds. The Slytherins were quick in hurrying to their dorms and he was thankful that Daphne was going up to the girls dorms last.

Smirking he quickly picked up a cushion and hit his mark. She started as she turned to see him with wide eyes. She looked up and back before rushing down and to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him round a corner into a window alcove looking out over the lake.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" she hissed at him, her cheeks tinted while her cold grey eyes glared at him in anger.

He laughed before smiling. "I came to see you of course-."

"Well you should get out of here. If they find you they'll lynch you!"

He rolled his eyes. "OK then, Saturday morning, the Entrance Hall, you and I will be spending the day together, just the two of us. This way you'll get to know me and decide whether you want me to accept your fathers offer."

"Y-you'll give me a-a choice?" she asked in shock, her eyes wide open.

He shrugged with a grin. "Yes, I'll give you the choice, but looking over the letter you'll have to choose for your sister too," he said as he walked off leaving her in the alcove. "But I'm much better than ending up with a douche like Malfoy," he said as he left her and the common room.

She didn't know what to think about that, but she would go, but if he really is letting her choose, could she be selfish and potentially lead her family to ruin because of it?

Or worse, maybe she will like him; maybe he's not so bad. She sighed as she left her hiding place and climbed the stairs to her dorm room. She'll have to deal with this when Saturday comes.

 **0oo00oo0**

 **First day of classes**

 **Monday**

Harry found this odd Defence against the Dark Arts teacher amusing. The man is whiter than white and yet wears a huge crimson turban on his head. Then while walking back and forth in front of the class, his eyes were shifting as if moments away from a panic attack.

This Professor Quirrell was trying to give a lecture about the dark arts and its counter measures. However, even Harry was having a lot of difficulty understanding him when he stutters, and not the odd slipped word, as he would expect, but everything.

Professor Quirrell has problems, but observing him it becomes apparent that its put on. He's faking it for some reason and doing a very bad job of it. He should certainly stay away from theatre

It made Harry smile as he sat with Hermione and marvelled at her note taking ability, as she seemed able to decipher the stuttered word. He supposes he could too if the teacher weren't also boring him into a stupor. How can one man be that boring?

Harry shook his head clear as he watched the shifty professor. He'll have to keep a very close eye on him. He's obviously up to no good. He's certain that Dumbledore must know this guy is up to something. It could be something to do with that horrible death awaiting on the third floor.

Dumbledore had warned them that the third floor corridor is off-limits to anyone not wanting to die a horrible death. He doesn't know what Dumbledore would be doing putting something in the castle that might want to kill them. Then, nobody knows why Dumbledore does the stupid things he does.

Harry just has to look out for whom he can. It's the least he can do while this is partially his home. Dumbledore maybe stupid at times but Harry's certain he has a reason for everything he does, and doesn't want to hurt anyone. If he thinks it's the right thing to do he'll do it no matter what others say.

He's sure that Dumbledore would probably listen to him, but the old man most likely wouldn't tell him what's going on no matter what he offers. The old man is stubborn, that's for sure.

Harry sighed as the fake-stutter box finished a twenty-minute lecture in one hour fifty minutes leaving them to read the first chapter of their books while waiting for the morning bell.

"He seems a little much," Hermione said once the talking started. She actually looked mentally drained, and she had been so happy and eager before the class started.

"You mean the fact he's boring or that he should play some taped lectures if he's going to 'stutter' every word?"

"Now you mention it that stutter does seem really put on," she agreed frowning as she looked at the teacher sitting nervously at his desk and watching them all like they're about to attack. "There is something really odd about that man."

"I know, but what gets me is Dumbledore," he said startling her; she looked to him, confused. "I mean, I know we shouldn't discriminate against people with disabilities, but this is a teacher. Teachers shouldn't have such speech impediments as they need to talk to their students. This dams our education no matter how knowledgeable he might be."

She nodded her agreement after a little thought. "I think you're right. If he was in a wheelchair or something it would be perfectly fine, but having such huge communication problems should have been a red flag against hiring him. I would have thought that good communication would be a must for a teacher."

"Yeah, but," Harry shrugged. "I don't know how the magical world works with this. Do teachers in the magical world even have to be qualified? Maybe Dumbledore can choose whoever he wants?"

Hermione shivered and looked like that would be an affront to her. "I don't know, but I hope not. I would be happier knowing that I have qualified teacher's thank you very much Harry."

He grinned and laughed. "Well, Dumbledore is an oddball."

"He's not that much of an…" she trailed off as she looked to Quirrell. "OK, he might be that much of an oddball."

"See, I guess I'm rubbing off on you," he replied. "I think Dumbledore always has a reason for whatever he does, but that doesn't mean it's a good reason. I heard that this job is cursed, and for the past twenty odd years nobody has lasted more than a year."

"Well, whatever reason Dumbledore has let's hope it's over next year," she said rolling her eyes. "If the job really is cursed, I suppose we'll have another teacher next year, let's hope he doesn't have an over the top stutter."

"We can only hope, Hermione, we can only hope," he said laughing. "But we might have some corny little poser next who would be stupid enough to set a bunch of dark creatures free."

She couldn't help but quiver at the thought while he laughed. "Harry, please, I would rather the stutter than incompetence."

He couldn't help but laugh more. In fact, lots of students were laughing and joking and ignoring their assigned defence books. However, the 'teacher' was just sitting with a shifty look as his eyes darted around.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure Dumbledore can't screw up two years in a row," he tried reassuring her but she looked as doubtful as he felt.

"But maybe the curse has scared any real teachers away?" she suggested in a hushed whisper.

"You have a point," he readily agreed. "I've noticed that the magical people can be very superstitious."

"Well, when you live in a world of ghosts and magic-," Hermione said with a small grin. "After a while I might even start believing in some freaky things, but then those freaky things might be real."

"They probably are," he said smirking. "I've already seen some ghosts and wizards. I wonder whether the lake has some merpeople, or the forest has centaurs and elves."

"Hmm, it might have," she said thoughtfully. "Oh wait, I read that centaurs live in the forest, but I can't remember any mention of merpeople in Hogwarts. A. History."

"Oh yeah, come to think of it I read that too," he agreed with a grin. "I had been reading that in the evenings before bed so I was a little drowsy sometimes, so I might have missed some bits or skimmed over."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't read while sleepy, silly," she playfully reprimanded. "That's how you end up reading something but not fully taking it in. We're Ravenclaws We have to keep up our reputation as the smarty-pants."

Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Being smart isn't just about books and reading. It's about gaining knowledge and using that knowledge. It's about understanding and experimentation. But, we all have other qualities too."

She nodded as she thought that over. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed just as the break bell rang.

The whole class was relieved as they dumped their books into their bags and quickly got up while Quirrell was stuttering something that they ignored. If he can't gain their full attention why should they wait? Sure he's the 'teacher', but if he can't control a few first years Ravenclaws then that's his problem.

Harry and Hermione were among the babble of other first years fighting to leave the class and in a hurry, which is unusual for Ravenclaw, but this wouldn't be the first and last class to flee on the bell.

 **Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**

 **Tuesday**

Harry had not thought that a class could be any worse than Quirrell's class. However, that was before he was sitting in a class next to Hermione with an old ghost teacher droning on about something to do with goblins.

He's not sure, but it seems like these goblins had every right to be angry with humans. He has zoned out so many times that he's not sure the bell hadn't gone yet, but looking at his watch he realised it's only been half an hour. He wishes Dumbledore wouldn't hire these 'people'.

The class is so boring that he isn't the only one looking as if they wanted to kill themselves, or take a really long nap. He sighed as he looked to his friend to see her actually taking notes. She's the only one, and he found it amazing. If someone had just thought to trap Voldemort in this class for a whole day, he would have killed himself, or maybe they did and he killed Binns.

If he was ever headmaster of Hogwarts he would have just ignored this guy and gotten a new teacher. He bets Dumbledore doesn't even pay him. He also wonders why this ghost is so oblivious to the world around him when the others seem too lively.

He shrugged, but that brought about other thoughts. Since ghosts are just magical imprints on the world, do real spirits/souls ever linger? He hopes not, but there are infinite over worlds where things like that might be true. He has enough to deal with, with imprints of boring old men droning on about goblins and wizards warring with each other.

Lessons haven't been that promising yet, but he can only hope. He turned to Hermione as she suddenly stopped writing notes with a frown as she looked over what she had written.

"Harry, umm…" she leaned closer looking concerned as she whispered. "He just went back to the beginning of the lesson and started all over again."

Harry looked at her dubiously as he took her notebook and went to the beginning. Tuning into the teacher his eyes widened in surprise, but nobody else seemed to notice, as he was so boring.

"Wow," he whispered back, confused. "I didn't think a teacher could possibly be worse than Quirrell. You don't think he just repeats this over and over for all classes do you?"

She looked around at all of the sleepy and zoned out students before answering. "Well, if the other classes are this inattentive I wouldn't be surprised."

"No way," Harry said shaking his head, but he doubted his own doubt. "I'm sure somebody would notice if all he did was repeat the same thing about goblins over and over."

"He had almost made me zone out a few times," she retorted. "I only kept myself focused because I didn't want to admit that a class could be worse than Defence against the Dark Arts with Quirrell."

"Well, I admit that I would rather Quirrell's stuttering," he said with a smile. "I can't believe this ghost, look, word for word… hey wow, you're really good at taking dictation."

"I wouldn't be if I bought those quills," she said rolling her eyes as she flicked him on the nose with her pen. "I'm glad I and the others forced that woman to take us to the decent shops or I would never be able to keep up."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "So, anyway, do you want to leave and see whether he cares? He didn't even take roll call. I don't want to hang out in a class that doesn't teach me anything. I might as well hang out in the library and read some history books."

"We can't just walk out Harry," she replied worriedly. "What is he does notice?"

He couldn't help but shrug while looking confident and packed up his school bag with his history book. She then watched him stand up and walk across the room without the teacher making a motion that he noticed, and then opened the door and left loads of gawking Ravenclaws as they noticed.

It took Hermione a few moments to catch up with him with her book bag out of breath, a look of amazement on her face.

"I-I can't believe he didn't even acknowledge us leaving," she said with a look as if she had committed a casino robbery. "I-I've never bunked off of a class before," she said looking around shiftily for teachers to catch them bunking off class.

"Hermione-baby," he said putting on a 60's American gangster accent. "Don't be so dramatic. What's the worst that could happen? A stint in detention? Ah, forget about it!" he said with some wild gestures.

She couldn't help but burst out into laughter. "You are one crazy wizard," she said smiling while he chuckled.

"One person's crazy is another's interesting," he retorted smirking. "Anyway, come on, that ghost could kill with his boring-factor. I'm surprised students and parents haven't complained, but then I would have to wonder whether Dumbledore would do anything."

"I don't know," she agreed. "Maybe no one had cared too much. He makes history so boring that they might just like the nap."

"Well everybody likes a nice long nap," he replied smiling at her. "But I would also like to learn something about history," he said leading her into the library. "This is the best bet for getting some real education when the teacher is a moron or inattentive rerun."

She looked nervous as the librarian looked over, the stern woman gave them looks of suspicion but otherwise left them to pick out some history books and find a table to read together.

Harry had been tempted to look up something on the truths about Camelot, (as it has to be interesting), but changed his mind. He doesn't want to jump ahead. Plus he wants to see whether these goblin rebellions were really that special that the history ghost would repeat it over and over.

It turns out that the goblin rebellions are just as boring as Binns makes them out to be. In fact, they're even more so. Though, looking at the book he realised that the author is just really boring. He hopes that it's just a very few history writers that are boring or he'll just have to give up and go and live the history for himself and write something interesting himself.

"Maybe we were being too judgmental," Hermione agreed with his thoughts looking over a book just like his. "This rebellion does sound like it could drain the life out of someone. Maybe that's how Binns died," she said grimacing as the librarian 'shushed' them.

"I wouldn't be surprised," he replied, amused while he lowered his voice. He doesn't get why the woman cares about talking when nobody else is around, and he wonders whether she'll tell on them later.

She smiled as they settled down to read. This way they could claim to have actually been working if caught, and they can still tell any teacher about Binns's repeat lessons.

 **Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**

 **Wednesday**

This was more like it, Harry though in relief. It's a good first class, transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She talked about her subject for twenty odd minutes before she was happy to have them draw their wands for some practical application.

She handed out matchsticks to everyone in the class, and they were to use the spell she showed them to turn it into a silver pointed sewing needle. Harry found it quite amusing as he watched the other students trying and failing. However, listening it seemed to be the pronunciation that was failing them, not that he was doing much better.

He figured for an ancient people who mainly use Latin for magical casts would have Latin class to help with things like that, but that seems like too much to ask when they have a useless class like History of Magic.

It had been hopeful that he would get everything straight away It took him three attempts before he did get it down only because of his freaky know every language ability he has going on.

Hermione had given him an annoyed look as his matchstick changed into a perfect silver coloured sewing needle. He couldn't help but smirking at her as he helped her say the word correctly.

She was close by the end of the lesson, but only he got the whole thing. They left together, Hermione pouting at him.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Hermione," he reprimanded her playfully. "I can, umm, just read the Latin better."

"I wish I could," she mumbled with a sigh.

 **Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**

 **Thursday**

Potions… Harry really didn't want to attend the class with the Slytherins, or at all, but Hermione dragged him along anyway. Snape looked at everyone with hate as he opened his class door to let them in, but he looked even more hateful as he looked to Harry.

Harry would have loved to smack him in the face but he just went to take a seat without thinking about it. He had lost Hermione while grabbing his seat and it took a few moments to notice her on the other side of the class looking at him worried. He looked around in surprise to see that Slytherins surrounded him and all of the Ravenclaws are on the other side.

He shrugged when a tiny Slytherin girl with her black hair in a bob sat next to him, glaring so hard that it looked like she was trying to burn him with laser vision. He remembers her trying to hang off of Malfoy's arm all the time, to his annoyance.

Sighing did nothing to dissuade her glare. It was as if she blamed him for the seating arrangements. Though, it probably was his fault that he didn't realised the Slytherins probably wanted this side to themselves.

He then gave her a nervous smile and her glare just made her seem meaner. He's sure she's pretty in that mousy kind of way if only she stopped giving him that look of hate.

Then Snape went on to tell them that he hates them and that they're all going to be useless idiots. Well, he might as well have. Harry can read between the lines. Anyway, Snape pretty much called them all dunderheads at the end of his little speech.

"Potter – our new celebrity," he spoke in a drawl as if anything else to them is beneath him. "Maybe you can be the first to answer a question for me?" he asked but awaited no answered. "Why is it that when your whole house sits the other side do you feel it your need to bother my Slytherins by sitting there?"

Harry was a little startled by the question while the Slytherins snickered. "I don't see a problem Professor, unless you promote racism and segregation, sir," he responded to the grease-balls shock. "I don't much mind having umm…" he looked at her in thought. "I think her names Pansy. Well anyway, I don't mind having her as a lab partner," he said shrugging.

Snape just continued glaring, but that was nothing to Pansy's glare. "Very well," he reluctantly said. "But maybe you can answer something else? What could you make with ash wood extract bound in eucalyptus leaves?"

"Did you just make that up?" he couldn't help but ask.

Snape sneered smugly. "Well, it seems fame isn't everything," he said allowing the Slytherins to laugh

"I couldn't agree more," he agreed shocking them. "But it's just as well I'm rich and good looking too," Harry couldn't help but say, which shut up the laughing, except a few silent snickers from Ravenclaws.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for being big-headed Potter," the greasy man hissed out. "Now, instructions are on the bored, get on with it!" he hissed as he flicked his wand at the blackboard and the writing appeared before he sat at his desk and picked up the morning paper.

The class wasn't very noisy as they got underway, but they talked. Harry glared at the teacher confused by his lack of teaching. He wondered why he was even a little surprised by this.

He looked to Pansy to see her getting prepared with the cauldron on their desk. He wondered why they would put a cauldron in their supply list if they get a school one anyway. It's not like they should be trusted to make potions outside of class, they're dangerous enough with wands.

He shrugged as he looked to his partner as she did everything in her power to ignore him. He found it amusing to annoy her as much as possible, which got some super-glares. It was funny how one tiny first year girl could glare so hard. She must have practised at home in a mirror. He can actually imagine her sitting in front of a vanity mirror glaring hatefully at herself until she found the right effect.

It wasn't too bad partnering with Pansy. He's certain that most of the other Slytherins would have been continuous douches. So he'll count himself lucky she pulled the short straw.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said as she went to add something to their cauldron. She looked at him, annoyed, but her expression questioned him. "The book says that if we do the potion will start reversing, and instead of curing boils it will give them," he said looking over one of his potion books.

He had bought the standard potion book from the book store, but he had also found his mother's old potions books, with many other spell books. His mother's book(s) have hundreds if not thousands of different tips on the subject each, and he'll be inclined to trust it since she got O's in both her OWL's (ordinary wizarding level exams) and her NEWT's (nastily exhausting wizarding test) for pretty much everything.

"Don't be stupid, Potter," she said as she looked at his book as it looks like the normal one to her. Harry's hiding it under an illusion because he doesn't want to have to beat Snape if he tries to take it. He already knows about that greasy freak chasing his mother, which makes him feel sick.

Harry has already been reading up on a few magic's to rework all of the additions into the book 'whole' so he can add the whole thing to his 'special' book at some time. His mother must have been a genius or something close because she had even altered and added things too all of her schoolbooks.

"That ingredient is a catalyst, and it will clash with the mole hair," he retorted pointing to the tiny explanation next to the ingredient list, which his mother had marked out in his book with red ink. "It needs the bat dust first or it will be ruined and we might as well give up."

She looked at the book, her face getting closer, and she wasn't the only one as Tracey Davis was behind with Daphne Greengrass and stopped doing the same thing as she looked closer at her book. It probably said that on the blackboard but the smoke from the cauldrons was making visibility poor.

Pansy sulked as she put the ingredient back down and placed in the bat dust instead before stirring a few times in each direction, and then adding in the final ingredient. The liquid turned a vivid yellow colour like the book said and was done.

The class was over faster than defence and history had been. But then watching Pansy's glares was fun, and as the saying goes, time moves when you're having fun. Then again, he could just give time a little nudge during his boring and useless lessons.

Shrugging, Harry bottled and labelled up some potion after Pansy and he wasn't surprised when he placed his down on the teacher's desk that it suddenly flew off and smashed on the floor.

"Oh dear Potter, it looks like you'll be getting a zero," Snape said with a smug smirk.

However, Harry just shrugged while smiling and leant over onto the desk. "No problem Professor. After all, I don't give a dam about your lessons, but pull that shit again and I'll see to it that your pathetically miserable life becomes a whole lot more miserable!"

"Are you threatening me?" he demanded, enraged.

"No Professor," he answered with a polite smile. "I'm promising you. I'm not like all of these sheep who will let you get away with whatever you want because Dumbledore vouches for you. Me… I shall bring down a hall storm, and you will be nothing but a greasy smudge at my feet. Speak to me like that again, Snape, and that's it, my patience gone!"

He then stood up still smiling as he moved back to his desk and grabbed his belongings before leaving passed all of the stupefied students. Snape didn't speak or stop him leaving early, but he could feel his heated glare on his back.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry found the business with Snape quite satisfying as he left the dungeons as the end of day bell rang and he found his way to Dumbledore's office. It amused him that the gargoyle door jumped aside for him in eagerness, and without a password. This is good; Dumbledore must have ordered it too. He feels honoured, but please, note the sarcasm.

It didn't seem worth knocking so just barged in. He must have actually caught the old man off guard as he walked into the office. There had been an argument going on between the Minister of Magic, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and a greying blonde haired woman, Amelia Bones.

"Oh, sorry, please don't mind me," Harry said with a smile. "I'm always up for watching a good argument. Maybe I could offer my opinion into the matter?"

"No, no, its quite alright, Mr. Potter," the old man said from behind his desk smiling. "Its nothing to concern yourself with-."

"It has everything to do with him!" Fudge spat out in annoyance before turning to Harry with a forced smile. "Mr. Potter, its about all of these debts. Can't we all come to a more, economical agreement? It has been affecting the Ministry itself.

"And we have a whole influx of lesser and lower houses in so much need that they have little choice but to apply for bankruptcy, which is leaving the Ministry out of pocket. I'm having to cut budgets left right and centre. The larger and older houses are OK for now. They have something to offer up or can afford any repayments, or to buy out completely with a new mortgage, but-."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and that's my problem how?" he asked, amused. "I didn't get them into debt, Dumbledore here did, so its not my problem. I've been more than reasonable. I've already agreed to so much leeway.

"I'll tell you what," Harry changed tacked as an idea cropped up. He wasn't going to do this until a little later, but if it gets Fudge off his back. "Those 'lesser' and 'lower' families with small businesses or homes worth my time… if they go to my manager I can buy them out to pay off their debts. After all, I don't want to make anyone homeless, or take food from their mouths. I've already done much more than others would in my position. They can stay on and rent homes and continue working for their, I mean my businesses as employees."

Fudge sighed as he thought it over. "I guess that's all we can get out of you?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I can't just go and let it drop. That's the key to fanatical ruin."

"Good, now you've finished," Amelia interrupted as she handed Harry an official looking envelope.

"This is what I think it is isn't it?" he asked as it looked so familiar.

"You've been through this with someone else already?" she asked in surprise.

"Greengrass's," he agreed shrugging as he opened the letter and just skimmed through it with a sigh. "OK, does your umm… niece know about this?"

"Yes, I have discussed it with her," she agreed. "I let her choose. It's either this or dishonouring our family. She agreed once I informed her that you are not ugly nor… fat."

"Great to know she has her priorities straight," he said chuckling as they would probably be his main worries too. "So, you were arguing over this?"

"Professor Dumbledore and I thought it best they wait until the weekend," McGonagall said. "Though, Madam Bones was agreeable, Mr. Fudge felt his time was more important than your school education."

"I see," he said with a shrug. "Maybe next time Minister it might be nice to call first and arrange a meeting time that suits both of us," he said before turning to Dumbledore. "Anyway, I haven't got all day Professor. I came to make a complaint about Severus Snape. He was nothing but malicious to me during my first lesson, not to mention how rude he was to all the students.

"Then, after I had bottled my potion and placed it on his desk, he will fully knocked it off, and smiled while telling me my score shall be zero," he said before moving closer, no longer smiling. "If you don't sort that filthy pretender out, I'll go above your head and deal with it my way."

Dumbledore sighed as he straightened up. "Now, now Mr. Potter, I'm sure it was a-."

"Misunderstanding?" he asked as his eyes scanned over a stone basin in a corner. "Then why don't the three of you have a look of my memory and see whether you believe it's all a misunderstanding then?" he suggested as he gestured the basin.

"Now I don't think that will be necessary," Dumbledore said nervously.

"I do," McGonagall said quickly. She hadn't ever had a chance to see Snape's teaching, even with the rumours of his lack of teaching talent Dumbledore hasn't bothered to look into it.

"I'm interested too," Amelia agreed. "After all, this is a man that is to teach my niece, and if this is true I want to see as Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

"OK, I have a few minutes spare," the Minister said, curious.

Harry smiled as he drew his wand and placed the tip to his head. "I have one at home," he answered the unasked question as he pulled away the silvery substance, walked it to the bowl, and placed it in before swirling it around and gesturing them.

He watched amused as they each touched the silver and stood motionless for several minutes before coming 'back', shaking away a fog from their minds. Dumbledore looked pale, and McGonagall and Amelia looked furious.

"Dumbledore, you best sort that man out," Amelia said angrily while Fudge nodded along in agreement. "If I hear that you've just let him…" she trailed off as Snape suddenly barged in looking furious.

"Albus, we have to talk about that insufferable Potter brat-!" he said only to see Dumbledore not smiling but looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry Severus, but we've seen Harry's memories of your class," the old man said, gesturing Harry as he reclaimed his memory. Snape looked to him and paled as he saw who was in the room with them. "I'm placing you on monitored probation, and if you do not improve your behaviour towards students and actually teach them you'll be looking for a new job."

"B-but Albus, this boy is insufferable!"

"We saw your class, start to finish!" McGonagall said angrily. "You were not only horrid to Mr. Potter but the other students too, and that's not to mention the fact you left brand new first years to their own devices during a lesson as potentially dangerous as potions. Your probation will include your Head of House. I believe Professor Sinistra is a viable candidate, being a former Slytherin herself."

"You can't honestly side with this boy over me?" Snape hissed out angrily. "He's only been here a few days and-."

"And what…?" Harry demanded. "And I've been nice to everyone. I haven't started any fights?" he laughed. "Wow, I'll just go and be a good little boy and commit some war crimes, Death Eater scum!" his expression became cold as ice. It caused Snape to pale and step back.

"Now Harry, Severus changed sides…" Dumbledore only received a cold look.

"I don't give a crap," he hissed. "Do you think that this thing doesn't have innocent blood on his hands? I've had enough of this. Madam Bones, if your niece is for these contracts then I accept. I apologise for being so rude, but you are more than welcome to arrange a time over the Christmas Break to meet."

"Thank you," she said looking more relieved. "And I can understand being angry," she said turning to Snape while Harry just left the office. "Give me one good reason and you'll be in Azkaban."

Harry sighed as he left the office back out into the school, his smirk suppressed with a great deal of control. Snape just walked right into all of that. He found it quite amusing.

 **Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**

 **Friday**

Charms were quite the interesting class, the tiny Head of Ravenclaw and charms teacher is quite excitable, but not as much as the students are. They had just finished breakfast and were informed by Dumbledore that Severus Snape is on probation, meaning he can't take or give house points or detentions, and that he has been removed as Head of House with the astronomy teacher taking over.

Harry had looked over at her. He won't meet her until later, but she's certainly the best looking teacher he's seen at the school. He would, but quickly shook that off as he looked from the brown skinned older woman. He hated being a teenager in a kids body without anyone knowing because staring CAN be considered adorable in a sweet little boy way when its more.

Shaking off those thoughts, he turned to his Gryffindor class partner, Neville, while Hermione had gotten unlucky and partnered with Ron. Its not that he's bad or anything, but he is far from smart. He doesn't seem to know how to sensor his thoughts either as he has insulted Hermione several times already while she was just trying to help him.

He shook his head. If Hermione didn't have him it might have upset her, but she's come a long way in a week.

Turning back to Neville the poor boy didn't seem to know what to do with his wand, let alone the feather they're supposed to try levitating.

"Don't think about it too much, man," Harry interrupted the nervous boy. "Its more about letting your magic reach out like an extra arm and picking it up," he said as he waved his wand with the cast. The feather floated up a few inches before back down.

Neville tried but the feather only quivered. "Where'd you get that wand?" he asked after a moment. "Did you get that from Olivander's?"

"N-no, my dad did," he replied timidly.

Harry took it from him frowning as he looked it over. "That's no good. The wand chooses, not the wizard. The Longbottom's are loaded, almost as much as I am, and at least as old as the Potter name from what I know. So why haven't you got a proper wand?"

He looked so embarrassed as he looked at Harry. "I… I live with my gran," he said. "S-she gave me my dad's wand. Something happened to him and mum, and gran gave me that, thinking that it might help me be as good as dad was."

Harry snorted rolling his eyes. "No offence dude, but if anything, this wand is holding you back. It doesn't belong to you. You should tell your gran that you want your own wand."

"B-but, you've never met my gran, she's scary."

"Wand Lore Neville," he retorted rolling his eyes. "You'll never get anywhere with a wand that won't accept you. If you don't have a new wand after Christmas I'll have to visit your gran about this myself, which could bring some kind of dishonour or something, I'm not sure, but to honour your father and mother, tell your gran no. If your gran wants you to be stronger, she'll appreciate you telling her what you want. I suggest going to the Wand Gadget Shop in Diagon Alley. It's the best."

"A-are you sure?" the scared boy asked as Harry returned his father's wand.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Of course… using that wand is like a plumber sticking his hand down the toilet to unblock it instead of the plunger. It might do the trick but its still messy…"

 **Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**

 **Saturday**

The fateful day has finally arrived. He just hopes that Daphne turns up. With him being responsible for Snape's predicament, he's dirt with quite a lot of that house. However, he had noticed some of the female population of Slytherin House looking at him in a weird way, but shrugged that off as pureblood-girl oddness.

He was waiting in the Entrance Hall when she entered from the Great Hall, and instead of rushing away to her common room she came straight to him. She just stood before him for a few moments staring at him looking thoughtful.

"So Daphne, what would you like to do?" he asked as the silence was getting uncomfortable. "You name it, we can do it."

"Let's just walk," she answered, nonchalant as she led him outside walking him around the outside of the castle in the sun. "I have already decided if that will make this any easier?"

"OK," he said with a shrug. "You don't have to tell me now if you don't want. We can still spend some time together-."

"I have decided that my sister and I shall be better off with you," she interrupted, her cheeks pink but her expression still blank. "You hold a lot of power over a good many people. A lot of the others in my house are either scared of crossing you or still reeling with hate for your vanquish of… Voldemort.

"These… few who hate because of what happened to their parents master are fools. They think you are on Dumbledore's side even though it is obvious that you are far from Dumbledore's Then, both those who fear you and hate you do so because you have no open stance on light or dark, and you are friends with Muggle-born's and pure-bloods alike, equal.

"What is your stance…? Where does your allegiance lie? Do you stand in the light or dark?"

Harry startled her as he laughed. "I don't believe in the light or dark, good or evil. I believe we intelligent creatures on this world or any other have a choice in life. If a man comes at someone I care about with the intent to cause harm, I won't hesitate to blow his brains out, but that doesn't make me dark. If a man comes to my friends or family with an intent to cause harm and I just stun him doesn't mean I'm in the light. It just means he was lucky I was feeling generous.

"I believe that there is no good or evil. There is only moron's trying to justify themselves, or to label others. The way wizards label dark and light, every creature that eats meat should be considered dark."

She looked at him, surprised as she processed those words, looking into his stunning green eyes as they peaked over his sunglasses into her cool grey/blue eyes. She couldn't help but let her cheeks light up more as she realised such truth in his words.

"I see," she said nodding. "I have made the correct choice. I'm sure there shall be other family's wishing to come to similar arrangements. If you want to do things right, you shouldn't give them a second choice to the ancient houses. It is a dishonour Though, I'll admit I am flattered that you considered my feelings. This is my fate, and… it is better than it could be. I will be pleased to marry into your family over a… 'dark' family."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I guess I have a lot to learn about these ancient archaic rules and laws and stuff, huh?"

She offered a tight-lipped smile while nodding. "Yes, but… I'll admit you are doing rather well considering. You should be careful though. Some of the young Death Eater wannabes hate you enough to call you out. They cannot try to just get rid of you. They would be signing their own death warrants for the attempt alone."

"So that means that we would have to duel?" Harry asked while she nodded her head. "But the Arcanum wouldn't just allow a duel unless there is a real dispute, and I could refuse."

"Refusing could either dishonour their family or yours," she replied shaking her head. "And yes. The Arcanum used to allow duels over the stupidest of things until it was changed. If you don't think you can win, I suggest refusing, and use the excuse that you have not long been learning magic. They will have been learning much longer than you have. It will shed foolishness upon them and their families. They could even get expelled for challenging an eleven year old ancient head raised in the muggle world."

"Wow, seems like a lot to learn," he said with a shake of his head. "How did you learn all of this and not have your head explode?"

She showed a little amusement. "I am the heir of my family; it's a part of my duty. Some ancient houses don't teach their children any more Though, once my father retires you shall gain all of my house. So in away, taking me just guarantees that everything that belongs to my family will become a part of your family anyway."

"So I win either way?"

"Exactly," she agreed. "But this way you gain all of the Greengrass family rather than just money, which is a lot more."

"I'm going to get challenged in a minute aren't I?" he asked as he looked around as they had walked into a courtyard where he noticed all of the Slytherins.

"Hmm… interesting," she said as they both stopped. "Archie Muller," she said sounding as surprised as he looked. "I had thought it was a possibility, but they will play fair. I told Tracey about the walk I planned to speak with you. However, Pansy had overheard, and I had thought she wouldn't say a thing," she said gesturing over where said tiny girl was bothering a confused Draco Malfoy.

"See Draco, this will be fun, Potter in a duel," Pansy said happily gesturing the large year six boy as he walked forward.

"Pansy, this is stupid," Draco said. "Do you have any idea what this will do if it backfires? He might not even accept."

"Then everyone will see what a wimp his family is," she replied smugly.

Draco didn't even answer that as he gave her a look of exasperation. She didn't see how foolish those words are.

Archie stepped forward while Daphne just moved to the side out of the way. "I challenge you to a duel of honour, Potter!" he cried out in anger.

Harry was surprised when a rippling transparent light lit him up and connected him to Archie. He just looked around, fascinated before looking up at the bruit of a boy.

"Umm… and what stakes do you claim?" he asked as he remembered the little he's read about duels. He may not have his materia but he can still fight and control time, and he's curious.

"You will wipe my families' debts, and give me the deeds to OUR properties!" he said smugly as his side of the ripply light turned red. "Name your stakes!"

Harry frowned in thought and looked to Daphne. She actually looked concerned. He hadn't planned on fighting a duel with anyone, ever, but he saw no way out. He could refuse and lie about his true age to magic, or just do this anyway.

It took Harry a moment before he thought of something. "Your own magic will choose one of your major five senses and take it from you at random!" he said, which caused a lot of shocked expressions. "And loser, no matter who shall be expelled from Hogwarts, never to return again!"

"Deal," he replied as Harry glowed red, and then they flashed green before it turned back to transparent.

The boy fired twice before he realised Harry had moved, and he squealed as the air left his lungs. His eyes widened as he looked down to see Harry's right fist buried into his stomach. Blood splattered from his mouth as Harry pulled back and he fell whimpering to his knees holding his gut. He keeled over gasping, tears in his eyes as they fluttered and he passed out.

Harry lit up blazing with a flash of green light, and red around Archie. It made the Slytherins step back as Harry looked at them. He then turned to Daphne to see her smirking. It suited her too well. It was a look that said she was liking her choice more and more with each moment they spend together.

"He didn't even use his wand," he heard Pansy whisper in awe, no longer holding Draco's arm.

However, Harry turned back to Daphne, smirking. "I believe I owe you the rest of my day," he said as he led her out of the courtyard.

"I had expected you to lose," she admitted. "However, I am glad you did not. The school will have registered his expulsion due to a lost duel. His family will have lost honour. I would expect them to try making amends to you for his foolishness."

"I wonder what sense he'll have lost," Harry said, smirking at her.

"Why did you only use that?" she asked. "You could have taken anything you wanted from him."

"He had nothing," he said shrugging. "His family may have but I won't punish them for him being a jerk."

She offered up a small smile and surprised him as she took hold of his hand as they walked towards the huge sports stadium ahead. He looked at her in surprise but didn't take his hand back.

"You are now my fiancé," she explained. "I know we are young and still learning, but I wish to get more… comfortable with you, and touching. I still find your… kindness odd. My sister would be far easier to be around; she is… the 'black sheep'."

Harry smiled while laughing as he held her hand in return. "OK, but this magical world is crazy."

"Of course it is," she agreed with a tiny smile. "But one person's crazy is another's interesting," she said annoying him a little (though he hid it) as he used that on Neville yesterday.

 **Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**

 **Sunday**

Ahh… Sunday; the day of rest and relaxation until classes the next day. Harry had just wished it had been that simple. He had been told off by McGonagall for accepting the duel the day before, and told he was lucky that he could at least use muggle fist duelling (as she called it).

Then to top things off he kept getting praised for accepting the duel by students, and he might have been molested by a few older girls if he didn't manage to escape. Though, he wondered why he wanted to escape? He shrugged, it seemed scary at the time, but then after he wondered why he didn't let them.

He sighed as he had just finished playing with the Book of Maraud. It was coming along nicely, but he needed a break. So he went for a walk around the castle. He had hoped Hermione had been around to hang with, but Terry Boot said she went with some first year girls to hang out in the library.

Therefore, he set out to see what they were up to as nobody had given the first years any homework their first week. However, he was half way up a large flight of stairs towards the library's floor when he heard a high-pitched scream and looked up wide-eyed.

Books flew over his head but an older girl with shoulder length plumb purple hair flew down after them. He staggered as he captured her in his arms and held onto her. She had her eyes closed tight on her pretty face. He held her sweet feeling body quite glad for once that some girls don't wear anything under their robes as he can feel her fine body pressed to his and he's certain she isn't even wearing a bra over her large-ish chest.

She opened her blue eyes to look into his green as he held her securely. She blushed brightly as she pulled back a little but didn't seem quite trusting enough to let go. However, it was enough for her to get a good look at her saviour, and for him to see the Ravenclaw badge on her robe.

"Hey, did you bring me back a present from your trip?" Harry couldn't help but ask her jokingly.

She smiled a little as he helped her stand up on a step. "S-sorry, I can be such a klutz," she said blushing more. "But wow, what muscles and you're just a first year. I can't believe you caught me. I expected to wake up in the infirmary again."

"Yeah, well, its just lucky I was on my way to the library," he said sheepishly. "I've never caught a purple haired fallen angel before. But I don't mind if you've been a naughty angel," he said with a grin while she blushed giggling. "I'm Harry Potter, at your humble service," he said with a playful bow.

She smiled. "Wow, a charmer and cute," she said laughing while it was his turn to blush. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but people just call me Tonks. It's my final year so I think I'm rushing more than I usually did with my NEWT's coming up. I want to get into the Auror Academy and help people. Though I did want to be a medi-witch I'm too clumsy while they need to have a super-steady hand, but this is hard too."

"And being an auror allows you to break things," Harry said while she nodded sheepishly. "You know, being a part of the Black family, I'm sure will be something with all this crazy family business."

"But mum was kicked out," she said, surprised. "And how do you know that anyway?"

"Sirius told me about calling you Dora when you were little," he said laughing at her surprised. "Don't worry, freedoms just gotten to his head so he hasn't gotten around to fixing things yet."

"Oh," she said surprised. "Umm… thanks I guess, but could you possibly let us off all of this debt then?" she asked hopefully shocking him. "Our house was destroyed and because of all the attacks on blood-traitors and 'mud-bloods' insurance rates were so high mum and dad couldn't afford it. We don't owe that much but mum and dad are always fretting."

He shrugged and looked thoughtful. "Just ask Sirius to bail you out. Once he takes your mother back in, which will include you and your father, it will only be a formality for him to pay off the debt, pretty much just paperwork."

"Oh, really?" she asked, surprised.

"I know, these things can be weird," he said shrugging. "But our families are connected through the whole godfather thing, which magic takes as seriously as if Sirius were a second father, like a backup."

"I'm getting a headache just thinking about that," she replied looking baffled. "I don't envy you having to sort through all this, but…" she trailed off and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thanks for beating up that jerk, Muller. He may have been younger, but he was always getting on everyone's nerves!"

"You're welcome," he said sheepishly smiling. "Umm… let me help you pick up your books," he said while she nodded gratefully and they picked them all up.

They talked as they did and Harry ended up leaving with her where she would take him back to the tower and into her private Head Girl room. He hadn't even known she was Head Girl.

This is where they spent some time laughing as Harry looked through some of her books and found some things to question her on to help her with her NEWT's. After all, she is semi-family. And if he helps her out she'll help him, and it doesn't help that she's cute and only wearing her robe, and possibly panties.

She's actually quite knowledgeable. If only she could lose her clumsiness, she could be quite the auror. He sighed and wished he could tell her he's really just a few months younger than her instead of years.

Though, he took her return flirts and touchy-feely-ness as a good sign of her attraction towards him, eleven or not. She wasn't just teasing him like she might anyone else.

He wished he had X-ray vision as he watched her movements. He would have seen plenty of great positions her body can move as she walked back and forth and moved this way but which.

Her thinking poses were just cute, and he made sure to ask harder and harder questions because she was even cuter the harder she thought, or the more annoyed she was that she got the question wrong.

It had been fun getting to know Dora. She's cute, pretty, and hot with a fine bod that he had felt in his arms. He'll have to make sure Sirius gets to taking Dora's family back into the fold over Christmas so he can buy her some sexy muggle clothes to admirer her in.

 _ **0oo00oo0**_

"Harry, I really don't think you're supposed to be dressed as a pirate all day," Hermione reprimanded as they sat at breakfast that morning.

Harry was wearing a big black pirate hat with a long sleeved baggy white top open enough to show off muscle, which caused a lot of blushing in the female populous, Hermione included.

He's got on black trousers with large black boots with his trousers tucked, and a belt with a large rubber cutlass in it. He's also wearing a black bandanna with skull and cross bones in white under his hat, and some bunches of earrings to his right and left ears, and braids down the right of his hair and a goatee beard with twin braided tails.

"But its Halloween, Hermione, argh!" he said in his best pirate voice. "It's a time for dressing up, argh!"

She blushed while other Ravenclaws were watching and giggling. "Harry, we still have classes. Its only Friday, if it were Saturday nobody would care, but… well, at least we don't have Snape's class. I don't get how he can glare that hard, and he gets away with that even with his classes being monitored."

Harry just laughed heartily and rowdily. "Argh, but Snape is being a douche all his life, we should expect no less!" he roared out laughing as he raised his drink sloshing some over his hand. He was so loud that it was with little doubt that Snape heard him. "To Snape finally getting his deserved punishment!" he cheered.

Even Harry was surprised as the Weasley twins had turned up having transfigured their uniforms into pirate garb. "Here here to that Captain!" they caroused laughing as they sloshed their goblets against his.

The three of them laughed as they downed their drinks while Hermione tried to look as small as she could. "Argh, me fine shipmates come to honour me with a drink!"

"Argh, we have!" George chimed out while all the houses seemed to be laughing, watching the show in amusement, or scowling at them.

The teachers however showed different things. Dumbledore looked to be enjoying the show with a few other teachers. McGonagall hung her head in shame, and Flitwick looked thoughtful and pleased at the fun.

It was later that day at lunch when Hermione noticed something odd. She was sitting opposite a third year oriental girl in a large puffy pink dress wearing a tiara. Harry sat down next to Hermione and the girl looked to him in 'horror' with her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh no, it's a pirate!" she cried out in her best snooty voice full of 'terror'. "Please Mr. Pirate, do anything to me, but please don't take my lovely tiara!" she begged him in 'worry'.

Hermione wanted to smack herself as she watched Harry playing along and laughing (over the top of course). "Argh, but Miss. Princess, its in me job description to have you, and ya lovely jewellery You don't want me to ruin me reputation!"

"Stand back you scallywag!" a boy suddenly interrupted in an olden times outfit similar to Harry's but richer with a gold crown on his head and brandishing a rubber rapier sword.

Harry stood up as if affronted by the 'threat' while drawing his cutlass. "Argh, I will not be insulted by the likes of a no good prince!"

Hermione sighed as they started 'sword fighting' over the table while both using silly accents. She couldn't believe that other people were stupid enough to dress up. The 'princess' was cheering them on in her silly accent, but she didn't seem to mind who won as she cheered for them both equally, whichever one got the upper hand, surprisingly mostly Harry. It was as if he was letting the other boy do better.

Looking around Hermione groaned as she saw other students dressed up as monsters, vampires and demons, as well as some going all out as magical people, from Merlin to Morgana. This was silly; even a few teachers had dressed up, Dumbledore right in the lead wearing a ninja costume. Though, she'll secretly admit he looked amusing.

Harry and the 'prince' fought for a short while before getting hungry and taking their seats to dish out some lunch. She sighed as she looked to Harry and made a mental note to prepare a Halloween outfit for next year because she can't see this becoming a one-off with him around and she doesn't want to be left out.

The last class of a Friday is charms and when they got in Professor Flitwick had decorated it with charmed origami vampire bats, and cobwebs while dimming the light and putting up some red veils over the windows with some mist/fog over the floor, and Hermione does not want to know what's in the mist/fog.

They took their seats while the Professor taught them how to make some origami bats with just a wave of their wands. She didn't get very far, not like Harry, but then he seems to have a knack, but even he didn't get the good results Flitwick did. Flitwick would then charm any 'bats' good enough to fly with the others.

Hermione had to wonder why some of her fellow first years had torn up bed sheets and made eyeholes. They don't look anything like ghosts, but she watched as Flitwick went around and helped, and added little bits to students to get them ready for the Halloween feast, make-up for zombies and the likes.

It was just after the Halloween Feast should have started that Harry was wondering passed Dumbledore's office protecting gargoyle when it startled him when it sprang open. However, he didn't even care that he's going to be late for the feast as a newly acquired silver necklace gleamed around his neck, (he had ordered it a few days back with the correct dimensions and it had just arrived). His new necklace has four coloured gems in it, two green, one yellow, and one red.

He just walked in and up the moving staircase to Dumbledore's office while whistling a happy tune and soon barging into the empty office. He looked to the startled moving paintings before raising his right hand and one of the two green gems on his necklace lit up.

"Break!" he said with a grin before they could think to do something they cried out as they fell from the wall with a crash. He figured they would be very knowledgeable so they're worth stealing for a while. He might give them back sometime and hang them in the library whether Dumbledore wants that or not. They could be helpful to students.

"W-what's going on?" some woman painting cried out in horror as she was facing up looking at Harry as he pulled out a spare trunk from his pocket and it grew to full size.

"I-I think we're being stolen by Harry Potter," one of the men paintings cried out enraged. "I can't leave my frame, what magic is this?"

Harry just looked at him, rolling his eyes, he started packing them away and ignoring them as they continually complained. He sighed as he closed that compartment off and opened another. It was good to have the peace and quiet.

He looked to the bookcases and was quick to dump all of the old man's books into his trunk, and decided that he can keep the giant telescope until he's figured out how he can move it. However, it was a few moments after that when he was about to leave to join in the Halloween Feast when a bursting sound startled him.

Harry looked around to the golden perch he noticed earlier in surprise to see a swan sized crimson and gold bird staring at him. He shrugged as he walked over, picked the confused bird up, placed him on his shoulder, and slid the perch into a large compartment of his trunk before shrinking it down and putting it in his pocket.

He would have looked around for more cool things but he doesn't want to miss dinner. "I know, Sirius called you, Fawkes, right?" he asked the birds as he left the Headmasters office.

The bird sung a thrill of agreement. "That's cool, you hang with me buddy. Us immortals should hang and stuff, and Dumbledore is way not cool enough to hang with either of us."

Fawkes looked like he shrugged as Harry took him into the Great Hall. He got some looks as he found a place with Hermione, acting as if his new phoenix is his parrot. Though the huge bird didn't seem to mind, Dumbledore looked truly abandoned.

"W-where did you find that giant parrot?" Hermione asked him after a fair moment of gawking.

Harry smiled at her. "Argh, I found him in Dumbledore's office while I was plundering some booty."

"You robbed Dumbledore's parrot?" she couldn't help but say in shock.

"That's a phoenix," interrupted Nymphadora Tonks as she sat the other side of him with a grin while dressed as a cute cowgirl-witch, with brown robes and a cowboy hat. "Did you really plunder Dumbledore's office?" she asked giggling.

"Argh, that I did Dora," he agreed with a grin. "I found some treasure, and my parrot, Fawkes here."

"Phoenix?" Hermione asked looking to the older girl, Head Girl at that like she's crazy. "Aren't you supposed to tell him off and stuff for stealing, not encourage him?"

"Na," she shrugged. "He's too cool and cute. I'm going to be an auror when I leave this joint. I'll think about that sort of thing then. I'm still at school, and school isn't just about work, but fun too. Plus, he's the best person I've found at finding hard questions to quiz me on for my NEWT's. I can't lose him to any possible detentions."

"Yeah Hermione, don't be such a spoilsport," Harry agreed smiling while Fawkes sang in agreement. "I hope you'll do better during Halloween next year or I'll have to get you a costume and force you into it… oh, and argh!"

She sighed and nodded her head while Dora snickered. "I would visit just to watch. That sounds like it would be funny."

"Well you would think that," Hermione said sadly. "So your Harry's new friend, Dora?"

"Yep, that's me," she readily agreed. "But people normally call me by my family name, which is Tonks. Only Harry calls me that."

Hermione had to endure all of the childishness. Even Slytherins dressed up and she had to admit that Daphne Greengrass taking a seat with them disguised as a vampire kind of crept her out, but maybe that was just because it was Daphne trying to engage in her fiancés games, and her cold cool eyes.

Harry seemed to enjoy the fun and even Hermione lightened up after a little and joined in some of the games. If Daphne Greengrass can join in then she will too.

However, it was getting late when that weirdo Quirrell came storming into the hall down the centre huffing and puffing for breathe as he ran. He was screaming out loudly and without a moment of stutter towards the teachers.

"Troll in the dungeon – troll in the dungeon – thought you ought to know!" he cried out before falling over in a dead faint in front of the teachers table.

Harry looked at him suspiciously while the hall erupted into pandemonium of screams and crying. He wished Ron wasn't so close behind him as he screams louder than all of the girls. Daphne was sitting next to Harry just looking around as if nothing was wrong before finishing her pie.

It was odd that all of these people were screaming over just words. Anybody could just cry out anything and they would panic. Its a troll, in the dungeon, not a dragon in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood and made some loud bangs with his wand to get everyone's attention. "Right," he said as everyone shut up and looked to him. "Prefects, take your houses back to your common rooms, you can finish the feast there, teachers with me!" he called as he charged out of a side door with the teachers.

The prefects were ushering their houses when Harry stood on top of his table and wolf whistled, startling everyone to look to him. "Ignore Dumbledore's order, especially Slytherins If there is a troll in the dungeon, it isn't wise to go down there is it? And if its left the dungeon, its not very clever to go wondering around the corridors."

"Nonsense…!" Percy Weasley called out. "Professor Dumbledore told us what to do!" he said and ushered most of his house with him and other Prefects. The other three houses following his lead, except for some as Harry wasn't leaving and they knew he's right.

"Fucking morons!" he hissed as he jumped down from the table and went back to his food.

"I think you're being too nice," Fred said with a grin. "That's our brother, and he doesn't know how to think for himself!" he said when they all started as they heard screams of terror drift through the hall from somewhere.

"Wow, that sounds like an 'I told you so' if I ever heard one," Harry said smugly as several Gryffindors and Ravenclaws ran back in screaming in terror. Harry looked from them to see Quirrell must have used the distraction to sneak out of the hall.

They all looked out into the Entrance Hall where a Slytherin boy was flung by a huge and ugly troll wielding a huge club into the Great Hall. "It looks like the troll isn't in the dungeon, and… yep, that's another one," he said as Slytherins and Hufflepuffs screamed and flooded the Entrance and Great Hall trying to escape the monsters.

However, Harry just continued with his food while even Daphne had stopped eating to look into the hall in fear. "Here, watch this," Harry said after a moment as he set the phoenix on the table and got up and walked through the quivering students with a huge silver platter in his hands.

He walked out into the mess where students were screaming and crying, some unconscious and others beaten. He took a little pleasure that Percy was curled in a corner whimpering.

Harry just walked up to the nearest troll. It swung its club at him but he dodged and smashed the trolls' knuckles with the tray. It cried out in pain, dropping its club and rubbing its knuckles before the tray smashed the monster between its legs.

The troll screamed as it bent over crying, falling into the fetal position rocking with tear in its large ugly eyes. Harry back peddled as the other one swung at him. It missed only to over stretch and knock its friend out. Harry frowned as he looked at his bent up silver platter and stepped out of the way of another swing.

It may be strong but its exceptionally slow. Harry just looked as if the monster was boring him as he made sure to lead it from trampling any students. He frowned as he sidestepped. It over stretched and hit the floor with its club where Harry drew his wand, and with a levitation charm the other club flew up and fast, smashing this one in the jaw. It didn't even cry as it fell down out cold.

Harry just shrugged while putting his wand away. "That's how a pirate does it, ARGH!" he roared out as the students had stopped screaming and just stared at him in horror. "You're all pathetic. Not only did you ignore me and leave the Great Hall, but you were beaten up by trolls, morons who only have muscle. Did you idiots forget you have magical powers?"

"Oh my," McGonagall's voice suddenly interrupted. He looked behind him to see McGonagall and several other teachers panting for breath having run. "W-who did this, no wait, get these students to the hospital wing now," she said worriedly starting the students out of their stupor they helped their friends out.

Harry smirked as he went back to his friends. They were staring at him in awe, and even Daphne couldn't look at him any other way. "How the hell did you do that, Potter?" she asked him, eyes wide.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Well, umm… growing up the way I did, I got pretty well toned, and I had to learn how to protect myself," he said, telling the truth without telling the truth. "Trolls really aren't very impressive. They're slow, and clumsy, stupid and did I mention slow? They swing and hope. They're easy to dodge, just watch and wait for them to swing. It leaves enough time to move out of the way."

"Wow," she said and she wasn't the only one. "That is simply astounding."

"Maybe you should be the one training to be an auror," Tonks said.

Hermione ran and gave him a hug, which he returned. "Don't ever be that stupid again? What if you miscalculated and got hurt."

He chuckled. "Then I wound have gotten hurt with everyone else, and though they were idiots for not staying when I gave them my warning, I couldn't let the trolls continue. Someone could have gotten killed."

"Mr. Potter, you shall be serving detention with me," McGonagall interrupted as he pulled back from his friend. He looked to her, as surprised as everyone else did. "You will fully and foolishly risked your life and-."

"No Professor," he retorted shocking her. "Professor Dumbledore sent everyone out of the safety of the hall, and they foolishly went even after I tried to stop them leaving. I'm not going to die by such stupid creatures. I saved lives today, and that's all that matters."

She sighed as she looked to Dumbledore to see he looked extremely guilty. She realised he really isn't above screwing up. "OK Potter, just… everyone, to your dorms."

Harry was quite annoyed with all of the Q and A from his fellow Ravenclaws on the way back to the common room. They all seemed pretty satisfied that they could have probably beaten the trolls if they hadn't ran around like idiots screaming, which embarrassed the older Ravenclaws to no end.

Harry was feeling good as the Q and A was over, and his dorm mates chose to leave it be, for just a new Hogwarts Legend they were lucky enough to witness, (or unlucky depending on your perspective).

He was setting up Fawkes's perch in his dorm room by the window next to his bed whistling a tune, while the other boys were tiredly stripping out of their clothes and makeshift costumes and getting into PJ's.

He smiled as Fawkes took his perch and was sleeping in moments before tuning to his bed. However, that caused him to grimace as he doesn't need to see anyone (except a cute girl, like Tonks, etc.) walking around naked because he couldn't find where he put his PJ's.

Harry sighed rolling his eyes. "Those House-Elf guys that work here probably took them to laundry. Just get another pair or wear some underwear. I don't want to see you running around like that."

Anthony Goldstein blushed brightly as he remembered he's not alone and quickly dug another pair of PJ's out of his trunk. "Umm… sorry, but I just like those jammies," he said as he pulled on his bottoms.

Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled off his pirate garb until he was left with his black boxers and climbed into his cool bed because he doesn't wear PJ's like little kids.

It was the next morning that Harry found Tonks in the common room just looking at a book. She was just wearing a blue robe, but Harry was wearing a black shirt with only the middle two buttons done up showing his new necklace, and some beige cargo shorts hanging just below his knees, and some white running shoes, his shades perched on his nose as usual.

"Harry!" she reprimanded playfully as he flopped down next to her and poked her in the side. "Where'd you come up with all of these different clothes that make you look so good? If you were a few years older you would have to beat me away with a stick, especially after your Troll Slaying episode yesterday."

He rolled his eyes shaking his head, smiling. "Muggle world; and I wouldn't beat you away at all," he replied with a smirk while she grinned. "So, what are you reading?" he asked her, trying to peak at the book cover, but she showed him. It's a study guide for potions. "I see, yeah, I don't blame you. With Snape you need all of the help you can get."

"I know," she said sadly. "I'm surprised I've done this good. He's never taught me anything, but I need potions to get into the Academy or I would have just flopped out."

"I've already made flopping out plans for my sixth year if Snape isn't gone by then," he said with a grin while she giggled. "Let's hope he doesn't last through his probation. I think Madam Bones would have just fired him after I showed her my memory of my first class if she were head teacher. Though, I think McGonagall would have too."

She nodded in agreement. "Yep, but then they're not a simple as Dumbledore. I don't know why he would keep Snape on, but it can't be a good enough reason to let him get away with being a jerk to everyone."

"I totally agree," he said smirking as he lay down on the couch suddenly, placing his head on her lap, comfortable and looking up at her. She blushed a little but smiled and poked his nose.

"I hope you're comfortable there," she said while he smile up at her and nodded. "Good… you know; you're kind of weird. Sometimes you seem older than you look."

Harry laughed. "Perhaps I am older… I could be an all-powerful immortal god of Time and Space set to travel all of reality as the Hero of Heroes."

Dora rolled her eyes and shook her head, amused, and not having a clue that he had told her his greatest secret.

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry was pleased to be home at Defender Cottage after he, Sirius, and Calypso returned from Harry's other world for 'Christmas' 2. Though they had spent over a month, no time has passed, (time travel powers can do that), which is good when Tonks and her family are coming for Christmas now Sirius had brought them into the Black family where they belong, or something, whatever.

They were just in time too as Harry was just relaxing on the couch with Calypso sitting next to him. She was drinking her medi-wizard modified-formula while snuggling to his side. They were both startled when the emerald flames lit up in the fire, and Dora tumbled out followed by a dark haired woman and a light haired man.

"Watcher, Harry," Dora greeted with a smile as he extracted himself from his little sister and stood allowing her to give him a quick hug. "This is great, getting to have Christmas with you… oh, this is my mum, Andromeda, and my dad, Ted," she said quickly as her mother gave her a look.

"Hey," he greeted brushing down his black tee. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is Calypso Black. I guess she's your niece, huh?"

"Poor little thing," Andromeda said with teary eyes as she captured the girl in a cuddle, confusing her but she enjoys warm hugs so she didn't make a noise of complaint.

"Well, umm… Sirius isn't in right now," he said with a grin. "He's gone to meet up with an old friend of his to invite him to stay for Christmas too. So it's just Clips and me, but if you follow me I'll lead you to your rooms," he said smiling as he led the way and they followed with Dora's mum bringing Calypso with her.

"Trust Sirius," she said rolling her eyes. "He always was a little irresponsible, and leaving you to look after little Calypso all by yourself too."

"Na, I'm alright," he said shrugging. "She's no trouble at all. I don't think Clips knows how to be trouble. She'll just sit with me and cuddle all day if she could. I don't mind, and it had taken Sirius a long time to track his friend down, so he had to hurry before he moves on."

"Well, that's more responsible than Sirius," she replied smiling as Harry stopped at a door and opened it to a huge room with king sized bed and muggle conveniences.

"This is for you two, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks," he said smiling. "If you'll follow me, Dora, I'll lead you to your room," he said.

"Lead the way," she said as she waved to her parents and was led to the other side of the cottage leaving Calypso with her parents.

"My rooms here," he said pointing to a door opposite the one he opened. "I don't much like being too near all those adult rooms, no space, and I figured you wouldn't either."

"Thanks," she said smiling as she looked around the large and spacious room with king sized bed before pulling her shrunken trunk from her pocket and re-growing it to full size by the foot of the bed.

"This is a really nice room," she said looking around the airy white bedroom with huge flat-panel TV on the wall. "It even has muggle stuff, which is cool, and thinking about it I shouldn't have doubted it."

Harry laughed while rolling his eyes. "Well, I'm not stupid, I know a good thing when I see it," he said proudly. "It's a shame the magical world doesn't, but, whatever. At least they have magic," he added, shrugging.

She laughed as he grabbed her hand. "Come on, we can't stay here all day, I'm expecting Amelia Bones and her niece. I haven't the chance to really meet Susan. I invited Daphne and her family too, but they had already arranged a vacation to visit family in Rome, so Mr. Greengrass asked to meet officially during the summer holiday, so I'm OK with that."

"I would love to visit Rome," Dora said with a dreamy expression.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, me too… if you want, sometime we can go on a short vacation. I don't mind. We can just spend a day or weekend looking at all the cool stuff, and we can invite our friends. It will be fun."

She smiled and nodded as he let her hand go once they were in the reception room with the fire. "That will be fun. I bet mum and dad would like to come along too. They've both been before, so they could show us around."

Harry shrugged as he jumped onto the squishy-couch with her landing right next to him. She's still wearing a robe, though this one looks thinner and hugs her body more. He was wearing some black combat trousers and a black tee shirt, bare foot.

"Yeah, I suppose," he agreed. "But-…"

He couldn't continue as the fireplace blazed to life and a greying blonde woman stepped out followed by a slender blonde girl with some baby-fat still in her cheeks and blue eyes wearing a pale blue robe and a light pink to her cute cheeks.

"Harry," Amelia greeted with a smile as she pushed her niece forward. "I'm sure you've seen Susan at school," she introduced. "It was nice of you to invite us to spend the holidays, are the Greengrass's coming?"

"Unfortunately not," he said with a sigh. "They had already arranged to visit an Aunt who lives in Rome, so I didn't want to try ruining their plans more than I might have. Oh, by the way, this is Nymphadora Tonks, she's Sirius's cousin," he said as he stood up with her not to seem rude. "The Tonks's are staying with us too. If you tag along I'll take you to your rooms."

He then led the way back through the cottage where they left Amelia at her room where they met Ted and Andromeda and took Susan to her room next to Dora's.

"Hey, there's no reason to be so shy, Susie," Harry said while she set up her shrunken trunk at the end of her bed.

"Sorry, Harry," she said looking at him with a light blush. "This whole marriage thing is all a little overwhelming. I don't mind, I mean, I'm happy to m-marry you but it's all happening so fast. I'm just thankful that even with the old religion that we can't get married until the youngest is at least fourteen, and that is only because the last time it was changed two hundred years ago they changed it from thirteen. Aunt Amelia says that we probably won't get married until we're at least fifteen or sixteen or something though."

"I know," he said taking her hands and smiling. "It's all overwhelming to me too, and don't laugh Dora," he reprimanded as she was giggling. "It's not easy trying to figure out all of this tradition and old law, old religion stuff."

"It is complicated," Susan agreed nodding with a light smile as he let her hands go. "It seems that once I've learnt one thing another just crops up straight after to ruin my happy, I know it all buzz."

"I hear that," Harry nodded as he nodding his head. "It's a lot more complicated than you would think an ancient 'religion' would be. I wish I could just be nice and just let everyone off, but I cannot. It just wouldn't be viable for my family, yada yada, and stuff."

"It's OK, I understand," Susan said smiling at him. "I don't mind. I've watched you, and you're a good person, and strong. I watched you beat up those trolls. It was amazing."

"That was awesome," Dora said smiling too. "He just walked over calmly and pounded them with a large silver platter. It was quite astounding that a first year beat up two huge trolls while everyone else was crying and running for their lives."

Harry couldn't help but blush as they both praised him. "Umm… now you're embarrassing me, girls," he said chuckling. "I'm just a normal guy who is smart enough to kick the crap out of some moronic trolls, no big," he said trying to down play it.

"So you girls want to go watch some TV or something, Sirius won't be home for a while. We just got a phone installed before… well we got one installed so we figured we would just get dinner delivered."

"OK, cool Harry," Dora agreed as she led the way.

"What's a TV?" Susan asked as she walked with Harry. "Why would we watch one and what is a phone?"

Harry sighed sadly and pictured having to explain these things to Daphne and Astoria too. "OK, a phone is a device for muggle communications. You can speak to anyone all over the world, instantly in real time."

"Wow," she said, surprised and thoughtful. "Why don't we have them, then? They sound like they would be useful."

"Yeah," he shrugged as he pushed Dora through the door opposite reception, as she was going that way, where a huge screen was on one wall with squishy couches gathered around.

"This is a TV!" he said proudly as he grabbed the remote and it turned on to show a space movie on SKY.

Susan's mouth hung open and her eyes widened as she watched the spaceships fighting with energy weapons. Then scenes changed to show real people commanding the ships as they blast around with muggle stuff.

"This is muggle entertainment," he said looking at her awed expression as the explosions sound so impressive, especially with the powerful surround sound system.

The adverts came on after the battle, and she stared even harder, moving towards the TV to get a better look even though its big enough that she doesn't need to. They were advertising games, and cereal, and movies, food, drinks, muggle shops, everything with real people on the screen.

She's not so ignorant that she thinks they're really inside the window, but she was amazed and awed. She realised she must be feeling how Muggle-born's do when they first see magic.

Harry was amused as he flipped the channel showing the news; she stood transfixed like a cat chasing the light from a laser-pen. He then changed channel again to some cartoons before throwing the remote onto the coffee table while she just stared at Tom and Jerry on Cartoon Network.

He laughed as he had to guide Susan to sit on a squishy couch while Dora was laughing and flopped down next to her. "Wow… I must admit, none of our TV's are near this big," Dora said as she watched.

They were startled a few moments later, well Dora and Harry was, Susan was somehow finding Tom and Jerry funny. They heard several beeps while a buzzing ran through Harry, and possibly Tonks because of blood connection to Sirius.

"I'll get that," Harry said smiling at Dora as she stood but then sat back down. "Go crazy, we have all the consoles, show her a game if you want, but don't save over our saves, OK."

"Umm… sure," she agreed smiling as he got up and walked out. "Cool, they have Wii U," she said confusing Susan as he exited hearing range.

He smiled. It's nice to know some people born in the magical world are normal and know muggle things. It means he won't have to explain everything to any pure-bloods that come over by himself. Though, thinking, he still has Hermione to come over and help with things like that.

Harry entered the reception lounge and saw the emerald not quite open around the fire. "Answer," he called as he stood before the fire and an unfamiliar face appeared in his fire. "Can I assist you with something, sir?" he asked while he had a bad feeling about this.

"Hello," he said smiling. "You must be Harry?" he asked and Harry nodded. "That's great you see… umm… my name is Arthur Weasley, and I have a problem I would like that… umm… maybe you could help me with?"

Harry sighed while rubbing his eyes. "You owe me money and want to hand over your daughter?" he guessed.

"W-well, umm… kind of, but," he stumbled over his words. "I would rather not. I was talking to Dumbledore and he said that it's possibly the only way. My family isn't exactly… well we're very poor money wise. However, I had hoped that maybe… well, we could come to some other arrangement. I don't know what but?

"I've always prided myself on not accepting charity, but when Dumbledore," he sighed. "We were left with nothing, and Dumbledore offered us an out. I knew that this would come back to bite us on the rear. But-but it was for my family. Death Eaters had destroyed our home. We didn't take much, the house isn't even done anything as good as it was. It was just enough to look after my family and give them a home."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I would love to help out but I can't just wash my hands of any debt just like that. All I could really offer is a personal loan to pay me off, but in the long run that would put you in a worse position… what do you and your wife do for a living, and perhaps I can possibly get you better positions to help out, or pull a few strings.

"I like the twins, and I see a good future for them and I don't want to ruin that, or any of your kid's futures. You have seven, five still at school so…-."

Arthur nodded readily. "W-well my wife has never worked, and I head the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office for the Department of Law Enforcement. Well, I've been working there so long, since I left the Academy that; I really don't want to leave…-."

"That isn't anyway for a father to react," Harry interrupted rolling his eyes. "I'll tell you what, I'll talk to your boss for you and get you out of that department and one with a higher wage bracket. However, that means that you'll take it no-matter how you feel."

"E-even with that… it's not just the additional payments, but the…"

"The back payments and interest?" Harry asked while he nodded. "Do you know why Dumbledore would suggest giving me your daughter to marry?" he asked with a tired sigh.

"W-well, not really," he said looking near heartbroken. "My family hasn't gone in for that pureblood tradition since before my dad was born, and my wife's family are the same to a small degree, and now they're practically gone, and my wife wasn't taught this stuff because she had two older brothers but they died during the war with You-Know-Who."

Harry just nodded, annoyed that he knows more than this seemingly old family of pure-bloods "Just the contract would join our families in a way, which will allow me to nullify all of your debt to start anew, but Ginny will have to marry me by the time the archaic laws find suitable, which is between the age fourteen and nineteen. In effect, it will make Ginny so much better off than you could ever make her without the need to work, not that I would want any wife who can't find something productive to do with life."

"I-I see, if Albus spoke more straight forward," he replied thoughtful.

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. "Well, this is Dumbledore. If it makes you feel better you can leave the choice up to Ginny, maybe send her over to hang out for a couple days while she chooses."

"Yes, yes, how would tomorrow be, until Monday?" he asked hopefully. "That will give her four days to get to know whether that's what she wants."

Harry shrugged. "OK, send her over about, say ten AM. I'll have a room ready for her to stay. Don't worry, I'm the perfect awesome, umm… gentleman… dam, really got to stop calling myself awesome no matter how true it is," he said with a cheeky grin.

Arthur chuckled a little looking relieved and nodding. "Thank you so much Harry, I hope things work out well."

"Of course they will," Harry replied as the man disappeared and the fire went out. "Everything will work out, perfectly… I hope," he added once the man had gone.

It's so tiring being an Ancient Family Head. He sighed as he left the room and back to find Dora and Susan watching The Simpsons, Susan giggling fiercely while she pointed at the screen as something funny must have happened. She even has tears in her eyes. He shrugged as he left them to it and found Amelia in her room unpacking a few things while he sent the Tonks's (plus Calypso) on to the sitting room.

"Oh, Harry," the woman smiled. "This is such a wonderful and warm home you have, thank you for inviting us to stay."

"Sure, no problem, we're practically family," he said, trying to dismiss it politely while she smiled. "You're Arthur Weasley's boss right?"

"Yes," she said looking at him surprised. "I heard the fire. His daughter…?" she asked him, raised eyebrow.

"Yea, he doesn't know much about this sort of thing, but, I'll help as much as I can," he said with a shrug. "I said that… well because of their lack of understanding that she should have the ultimate say, and she'll be coming to stay until Monday, tomorrow morning so we can hang, get to know each other, stuff like that, but…"

"If he'll finally take the promotions I'll be happy to dish them out," she said with a shrug. "I've offered him plenty of chances, but he always liked that muggle department with his odd fascination with stuff like… well this," she said pointing to the box/window thing on the wall. "I never understood why he didn't just take the advancements and buy muggle things for his house."

"He probably doesn't understand how it really works," Harry replied shrugging. "He looks like the sort that dismisses everyday conveniences as fads or toys when technology is so much more."

She nodded in agreement to his assessment. "I actually need a new head for our Accidental Magic Reversal Department. He might prefer that as it deals with the muggle world a lot more."

"Well, if he's happy and earning a good sum, I'm happy," he answered nodding his head in gratitude. "I think I might need to invest in a larger house though, or a castle."

She couldn't help but grin. "I'm sure… though, I almost forgot, but saying castle. You should look at the rules and regulations of Hogwarts dealing with this sort of situation. You could possibly get your own apartment being the Lord Head of an Ancient Family. Then you and the girls will have more freedom, and probably rooms each and showers. You should take all you can out of the school, if for nothing more than vengeance on Dumbledore."

He laughed as he led her from her room. "I already 'stole' Fawkes, and a few other things I can't tell a cop about."

"Well, keep zipped, but where is Fawkes then?" she asked curious.

He shrugged thoughtfully. "If he's not on his perch in 'his' room in a section of the owlary or in the lounge then he's probably out hunting," he said as he led her into the sitting room. The Tonks's plus Susan and Calypso was laughing (though he's sure Calypso is trying to be like everyone else) at the TV and it was Amelia's turn to look awed as Harry led her to a seat and sat her.

Harry grinned as he flopped down between Dora and Susan when he realised the Simpsons was finishing and Ted had stolen the controller off his daughter somehow and changed the channel to some creepy horror series he likes watching, after asking first. Harry really doesn't have any programs he likes so didn't care, even though Dora wanted to play Wii U.

It didn't matter for Harry as Susan was quite cuddly as she was scared here and there and hugged onto him, jumping as the ghosts came. He found it quite funny but he didn't laugh at her. It was also sweet.

Though, he tried not to laugh at Amelia as she looked like a child who just saw her first ever candy store.

They watched the show until it was over where Dora was quick to get up and 'yoink' the controller back and set up the Wii U with one of the many games. Susan was a bit reluctant to let Harry go as she had gotten comfortable and liked that he would hold her in return.

Harry was helpful trying to teach Susan how to play the kart racing game, but he wasn't all that good himself, but by the fact everything was unlocked, it seems Sirius had gotten good. It was quite fun playing games when they were interrupted as Sirius had arrived back home.

He came in cheerfully greeting everybody followed by a man with greying brown hair. "Right, this is my old schoolmate, Remus Lupin, he'll be spending Christmas, and whether he complains or not he'll be staying. Harry really needs a smarter guy than me to help him learn all this pureblood balls!"

"Sirius…!" Andromeda reprimanded causing him to blush, as it's been a while since a member of family had told him off. "If I've told you once-…"

"Yeah, I get it," he interrupted sheepishly. "Anyway, there's something I want to talk about later. You know… umm… pureblood stuff."

She sighed while Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion and hopes that he doesn't go there, and wonders why he cares. His life could be worse he supposes.

He shook his head while everyone was choosing what they want from the take out menu before ordering via the phone. He is feeling quite hungry, but pureblood crap can do that to a 'kid'. Perhaps he should have just stayed in bed sorting out the Book of Maraud?

Na, the books fun, but that would have been so much more boring. He just hates that all his fiancés are so young.

 **0oo00oo0**

Ginny Weasley had a big problem. She has to make a fool of herself in front of the Boy-Who-Lived, hero to the magical world. Her cheeks are lit up bright, and she's standing in front of the fire in her house watching as the flames had lit up. She has already said the name of her destination, but taking some deep calming breaths did little to take care of her nerves.

Her mother had been furious when her father had come home and laid out Harry Potter's offer. It was fair as far as she could tell, and will leave her family debt free. They were foolish enough to take from Dumbledore something that never belonged to the old man, (even if they didn't know that at the time). She always knew there was something odd about him, but she had never expected him to use someone else's money without permission.

Molly Weasley, her mother doesn't like this idea, but after some talking where her dad, Arthur Weasley had assured Molly that Harry is a nice boy she had reluctantly let it drop, (for now at least). The twins also came to his defence, though they don't like the idea of contractual marriage any more than any of them they still like Harry.

Ginny had first been excited, though she hid that well, but finding out that her hero has other contracts on him made her feel unsure, (maybe a little jealous). However, she's pleased that Harry was kind enough to leave the choice up to her. She's already sure she will probably agree, if he is such a nice guy.

If she doesn't agree, her family will be worse off than they are, even with the promotion her dad might be getting. She can't let her family down. It might not be her responsibility, but she can't let them starve or go without if all it takes is living with Harry.

Her mother had been crying a lot with worry since they realised they had been put in so much debt (to them at least) that they can just barely afford the essentials. If it wasn't for Hogwarts funding, she wouldn't be able to go. She may not be very old yet, she does know enough about money.

She had seen Harry standing between the barriers to the train to Hogwarts before the start of term. She can honestly say he stood out a lot, dressed the way he was with beautiful green eyes peeking over his sunglasses. He was dressed casually in muggle clothes.

Ginny brushed down her blue robe. It's a little old but it's her nicest. She has some other clothes in her backpack, and she just hopes Harry doesn't expect her to wear muggle clothes like he was. She doesn't have any muggle clothes, and doesn't know where she would have gotten some.

She couldn't help but threat and worry that he won't like her as she thought back to the barrier. He had smiled at her and winked, and all she could do is make a fool of herself and blush so bright she was probably a beacon for miles.

Her dad had told her not to worry too much, and that Harry will look after her while she stays at his house. Yes, she can't and won't believe he'll be mean to her, especially since the twins speak so highly of him. She knows those two troublemakers aren't that easily impressed.

It's just a shame that her mother is so upset with the situation. Ron had been quite the surprise. He hadn't given much of an opinion, but did say that Harry ain't bad, which is high praise coming from someone who's emotions settle around moronic to jealous or, whatever.

She felt a cool shiver run down her spine as she watched the emerald flames. They reminded her of the green she saw in Harry's eyes, yet she felt Harry's green was so much better, brighter, alive with a mischief she only sees in the twins, but somehow more frightening.

Ginny took a few more moments to steady her nerves and looked over to give her mother and father a reassuring smile before stepping into the flames. She felt her knees trying not to give way as the flames exploded around her and sucked her away into the void of brick tunnels.

It was as if she was spinning uncontrolled to some destiny. She could see flashes of light from other fireplaces as she passed, like a ghost she whirled onward until the inevitable happened and she was spat out at the other end, emerald flames pushing her out into a nice sized sitting room with a few squishy white sofas.

The room was larger than the lounge at the Burrow, and nicer too with huge windows looking out onto some fields overlooking some high cliffs and out to sea, letting in a lot of light brightening the place. She felt her embarrassment light up her checks as she had never seen such a spotless room before and she could only guess how incredible every room looks.

She was startled moments later as she saw a blonde girl (about her age) standing opposite her wearing cream coloured robes (which made her feel a little better). However, she was standing next to an older pink haired young woman/girl (wearing some blue trousers and a white blouse with the top few buttons undone showing off some cleavage).

The pink haired girl was also staring with her mouth hanging open, which didn't seem right. Looking they were both staring behind her so she span around worried her mother had somehow followed her.

However, her mouth dropped, her eyes widened and her cheeks might as well have burst into flames. Harry was behind her wearing some black trousers, white trainers and a white shirt with only three middle buttons done up in the centre.

He was smiling as he was on top of the ledge above the fireplace, upside down, standing on two finger of his right hand, and a silver chain with gems in around his neck hung up, err, down, and wand holster on his left forearm. His shirt had fallen up, or down, whichever way you think of it, showing off his sculptured, strong and powerful chest and abs creating what she knows is called a six-pack.

Ginny had never really believed someone could have a body that looked like that, not in reality. However, she had seen some men here and there in magazines she knows her mum reads, and sometimes leaves lying around the house. They apparently use magic to look like that (temporarily for the photo-shoots), and it does look fake and frankly ugly, not to mention the fake tans and teeth so bright they should have a warning.

Though, looking at Harry, his muscles are taught and flexed, holding himself up. She had asked her mum about those models once, and she had just said they're not any stronger than normal people. However, this was the first time she ever realised that someone could have a strong looking body without using magic, without looking fake, and actually be strong.

She shook her head clear, hoping to rid it of odd and confusing thoughts and hopes her heart stops racing sometime soon. He was smiling at her, his green eyes sparkling in the light.

"Hey there Ginny," he greeted her, his smile widening. "Oh, this," he said gesturing to his position. "We were talking while waiting for you… oh, Dora Tonks," he said gesturing the oldest with his free hand, not even wobbling. "And Susan Bones," he added pointing to the blonde girl. "They bet me that I couldn't do a two finger hand stand on the mantelpiece," he said looking smug.

"They didn't think it was possible for anyone," he said laughing and rolling his eyes. "They said that nobody could really be that strong, but me. I'm awesome, and know how to work out. I've seen those fake posers on the covers of some magical world magazines, but this is what a real; tone body should look like," he said gesturing his abs, rolling his eyes. "Not to mention those fake tans, but the women on the magazines are worse. There is nothing as bad as a fake tan, whether from the muggle or magical worlds, icky!"

"Harry g-get down from there before you hurt yourself," Remus said with his mouth dropping as he entered.

Harry just laughed, his eyes rolling as he flicked himself up and near flew over Ginny's head to land lightly behind her on his feet as if he hadn't just completed an 'impossible' move.

"So Ginny, follow me and I'll show you to your room. I'm glad you could come. It will be fun getting to know you too, come on," he said grabbing her hand and leading her passed Remus while her cheeks seemed to get brighter.

Remus just shook his head and left the room still looking for Sirius. Dora and Susan took a few moments to get over their shock. "Holy… cow," Dora said with effort not to cuss. "I never knew boys or… anyone could really be that buff."

Susan could only nod her head in agreement for a moment. "Y-yeah - and I'm like oh my god. I can't believe it. My future husband really is strong. I have to wonder what he's like with magic. I honestly haven't seen him do much outside of normal class things."

"Don't ask me," Dora replied shrugging. "I had been too stupid to realise he is strong and he caught me when I feel down some stairs at school."

"Yeah, well," she shrugged giggling as she quickly ran off.

Dora was startled before laughing, amused as she gave chase hoping she doesn't fall down. However, when she passed her parents room her mother popped her head out and called her.

"Yeah mum?" she asked as she came to a stop.

"I would like to have a word with you," she said gesturing for her to enter the room with her. Tonks wondered whether she had done something wrong as she looked around expecting to see her father but he wasn't in the room. "Oh, your father let me deal with this. He doesn't like to deal in much when it comes to family business when it deals with the old religion."

Tonks looked at her mother confused. "Oh-Kay," she replied, baffled. "What's wrong… I haven't screwed up some etiquette or something have I?" she asked trying to think of something other than running in the halls she could have done.

Her mother laughed softly as she shook her head. "No, no, and neither Sirius or Harry would care whether you did. It's just that Sirius spoke with me yesterday after dinner, and we discussed some matters. Umm… because of his prolonged stay in Azkaban, and dementors he can't have children, and that includes using magic to produce an heir."

"B-but Harry's his heir now, right?" Dora asked, confused. She's not sure where this is going.

Andromeda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, but he's not an heir by blood, which in the long run will end the Ancient House of Black, which is where you come in."

"Me?" she asked more confused than before.

"Well, umm… more accurately put, you and Harry," she said trying to find the right words. "If you and Harry were to marry, the Ancient House of Black would stand side by side with the Ancient Houses of Potter and Pendragon, and any other house he marries into. Then your firstborn would become the heir to the Black house."

Dora couldn't help but bust out laughing. "You want me to marry an eleven year old boy."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and gave her daughter a look that shut her up. "He won't always be eleven, and if you hadn't noticed he is rather mature and smart for his age. If I didn't know better I would say he is older than he looks. Your engagement could do a lot for you. Being a member of the Black family will open doors, but being engaged to the head of the Potter line will blow them doors open, and then some walls too."

"Oh, you're not just trying to pull a prank on me are you?" she asked and her mother's serious expression was enough, but the woman shook her head too. "W-well, Harry is really cute, and smart and funny, not to mention… umm…" she trailed off fake coughing as she blushed, remembering his body.

"He can only get better looking too," she continued, but her mother didn't say anything about her lapse, but she did show amusement. "So, umm… is this like a 'you have to do it thing'?" she asked, unsure whether she would have the guts to agree herself as she thought of their age differences.

Andromeda sighed as she pat her daughters shoulder. "Although, honestly I don't really care for all of these old lore's much, and I believe they are very out of date, they're here, and I doubt they'll ever be changed again. The Black family fully uniting like this with the Potters can do a lot. You would have the power over anyone with Black blood whereas Sirius can't.

"If Sirius were married with the ability to have a blood heir he could, but he can't so he can't," she said wondering whether that made sense but Dora didn't say anything against it. "Anyway, I know you enjoy Harry's company, and though he is a little dark around the edges he is a very good person with a lot of love to give."

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "Harry seems like the sort of person who would walk through the gates of hell and put the fear of god… no, put the fear of him into the demons for people he cares about," she said thinking back to that weird joke of Harry's back at Hogwarts.

Andromeda couldn't keep away the smile as she pulled her daughter into a quick warm hug. "I knew you would understand and do this. I love you sweetie, and in the end all I want is your happiness," she said wiping some loose tears from her eyes.

"Thanks mum," she said with a smile of her own. "I guess Sirius is going to tell him, huh?"

"I hope so, he said he will," she replied, frowning in worry.

Meanwhile Harry was laughing as he showed Ginny how to work the TV in her room next to his. She just stared at the moving pictures with her face nearly touching the screen, eyes wide and mouth even wider.

"How do they get those little people in there?" the small red haired girl asked, awe oozing from her voice.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled her back from the screen. "You can't see it properly standing that close, Ginny," he said while she looked sheepish. "And those people aren't in there… it's like… umm… projecting memories-…"

"Oh," she said embarrassed. "My dad loves muggle things but he's… well, I think the term is-."

"Ignorant," Harry answered for her, startling her. "That's why you're so… I suppose ignorant works there too, because he has never given any of these muggle things the time or day to realise that to us… umm… I mean muggles they are commonplace conveniences and entertainment. Having magical powers can make a people ignorant and dare I say too lazy to invent much when they don't need it, no matter how much better it could possibly make their lives. But hey, no problem, just ask and I'll try to explain."

She fiddled with her fingers as she nodded, smiling. "T-thank you Harry," she said looking up at him with her vast brown eyes.

He chuckled as he took her hand and turned off the TV. "Well enough about that, Ginny, let me show you around. The place is quite a lot bigger than you might think for a cottage."

She smiled more as she held his hand and let him guide her. "Well, my room is here…" he trailed to a stop as he let Ginny's hand go and pulled an envelope from where someone had stuck it to his door.

He frowned as he opened it and let his eyes scan over the letter inside. "Oh, Sirius, couldn't even ask me in person!"

"I-is everything OK, Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly, but he smiled and let her look over the letter. "He wants you to marry that older girl too?" she asked, baffled.

"Yeah," he said frowning in thought before shrugging and putting the letter into his pocket. "Hang on," he added poking his head into a door opposite. "Hey, Susie can you look after Ginny for me for a moment, I need to speak with Dora!"

She came out smiling. "Sure, hey Ginny," she said taking her hand and dragging the confused girl into her room. "We might as well watch some TV or something, and Harry can give you the tour latter," she said closing the door as she has a funny feeling she knows what this is about having seen the envelope stuck to Harry's door.

Harry sighed as he looked in Dora's room for her before he found her just leaving her parents room. She looked embarrassed as they stopped together, and he just shook his head and passed her the letter.

She looked it over and frowned. "He told mum he was going to talk to you, not give you an official looking letter and run away," she said sheepishly. "I just learnt about this myself, so please don't blame me, and you can still turn it down, I know I'm much older and I won't be hurt or anything-."

"I'm not going to turn it down," he said shrugging as he led her away. "Actually, for Sirius its quite a well thought out idea," he said causing her to laugh, the uncomfortable feeling might have lessened if he hadn't led her into his room where he closed, locked, and sealed the room while gesturing for her to take a seat on the bed.

He then turned to face the blushing girl as she was feeling very uncomfortable, and more so when he walked right over into her personal space. He moved his face closer, smirking, and before she could say or do anything to stop him, he kissed her lips.

She was so startled, her eyes widened as she moved her lips against his for a moment when she pushed him back, horrified and shocked while he just laughed at her.

"Oh no, Harry, I can't kiss you, you're just a little kid," she said in a rush, panicking. "M-maybe if you were fourteen or something it wouldn't be so bad-."

He chuckled more as he placed two fingers on her lips silencing her. "I told you Dora, I'm a god, age will mean nothing to me, but if you must know, I'm seventeen!"

She just shook her head glaring at him. "Don't be silly Harry… and what the hell are you doing?" she demanded as he had undone his shirt and thrown it to the floor.

Dora couldn't quite help checking out his strong, muscular body, unable to look away as he removed his trainers, socks, and trousers, leaving only his black boxer shorts, but they're a tight elasticated fit so she was surprised by the bulge.

It was impossible to believe that Harry at eleven would be this naughty and forward when he went and pulled a huge and many times too big dressing robe from his closet and pulled it around himself before pulling off his boxers.

Then he walked closer again, she was stuck, frozen by her own nerves and hormones, whether they screamed out liking the visuals, or not. She closed her eyes for just a second when strong hands, too large to be Harry's stroked along her cheeks, her eyes flickered open, shocked.

She was looking into Harry's stunning green eyes, but now he's older, and looked stronger. He has the appearance of a teenager you would do well to stay on the right side of. He's taller than her now, and she just knew, magic or not Harry is stronger than her.

"Oh my-," she would normally say god but she doesn't want to fire that word out around him.

"It's probably better to make out like this anyway," Harry said, his voice deeper and holding a strength his younger self always hid to disarm, though she had detected it she had just thought it was cute. If she saw him in passing without witnessing this herself, she would have never given it a thought that they're one and the same, even though he has many the same features still.

"Though," Harry said thoughtfully, his lips brushing hers. "I'm not fussed either way… I entrust you with my secret. I'm just glad I have a beautiful fiancé who I can actually make out with among, other things. Sure I guess the odd kiss on the cheek, and holding hands is fine but-."

"W-what do you mean among other things?" she asked, her words tumbling out over themselves. "W-what kind of girl do you take me for?" she asked, gulping the lump down her throat while Harry's lips brush hers and she held in a groan, and then the sigh of relief as he was finally kissing her.

Her lips moved perfectly with his as he carefully pushed her to lay back on the bed with her legs over the edge. He softly lay on top of her soft and perfect body, his fingers stroking her soft cheeks, their eyes closing. She wound her arms up his shoulders as the robe had loosened over his shoulders, her fingers winding up in his hair.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding through her parting lips meeting hers. They moved more frantically, his fingers moving up to her pink hair, running his fingers through it, pulling her more into him.

Dora's fingers moved down from his hair, down his neck and sliding his to his shoulders, gently tugging at his robe, lowering it. He pulled back from her lips, using his arms behind her head to keep his full weight from hurting her. She was gasping for breath too, her lips all puffy, her eyes flicking open, staring into his.

"You sure you want to do that?" he asked her between breaths.

She gave him a small smile before she tugged his robe down and he moved swiftly, sliding back, he let the top half of the robe slid down around his waist, kneeling either side of her legs with his robe still tied at the waist hiding lower areas. She couldn't keep her eyes away as she reached up, her soft fingers moving, touching his abs, moving higher, squeezing his solid body.

Her fingernails grazed across his powerful chest. "I-I don't think I can wait until we're married. I need this now. I need you," she whimpered out as he leaned down and captured her lips in his, his hands either side of her head before he pulled back sucking on her tongue, smirking as he knelt up.

She just watched as he moved his hands to the buttons on her blouse undoing them one at a time, slowly, teasingly while he watched how impatient she was getting. Then finally, just as she wondered whether she should have done it for him the shirt opened to show her purple bra covered breasts and smooth tummy.

It was easy getting the shirt off and she couldn't help but let out a moan as his lips attacked her neck and down her collarbone, causing her to whimper and hold his head in just the right spot as his teeth grazed her skin. He sucked in her skin as he still managed to travel down, his nibbles causing her to cry out, arching her back while his fingers explored her stomach, hips, and waist.

She tried to push herself in to him, her crutch pushed up against his thigh. She felt like she was burning between her legs. His hands moved up and cupped her breasts, feeling them through her bra. She let out a soft whimpering groan, and he could feel her solid nipples through the material.

Harry pulled back his lips as he moved his hands around her body, smirking as she moved enough to give him easy access. However, he couldn't seem to get the thing open so she started as she felt it tear before be pulled it back and off, throwing it to the floor as he finally got a good look at her breasts, nicely sized with rock solid pink nipples.

"I'll buy you a new one," he said as he hungrily attacked her breast, squeezing them both, careful not to hurt her, his tongue licking and flicking one nipple after the other, suckling them in turn.

She was moaning out now, her back arching as he held her tight, whimpering out, and holding him just as tight in return. Her breathing was laboured, she was clawing at his back while he let his instincts guide him (in other words he's been watching a lot of different types of porn).

He continued suckling her breasts, fondling them, smirking with a nipple between his teeth as she gasped against him bucking her hips before she relaxed a little.

Harry came up from her breast while she still held him grinding against him. She paused as she looked up at him biting her lower lip in a sexy way that made his heartbeat increase. She looked a little nervous as she reached out and pulled the loose knot of his belt, opening it.

His robe slid off him without the belt keeping it on, and her eyes widened as she stared at his large hard thing. It was thick and long with some hair around his testicles.

She smiled, cheeks flamed as she reached out, her soft hand slowly wrapping around it with a soft grip. It's hot and hard, yet soft at the same time, her hand gently pumping it. He groaned out as she felt him shiver as he leaned down kissing her lips.

He smiled as he felt her trying to roll over to be on top, and gave up any resistance. She rolled him onto his back, sliding on top, not letting go of him, her hand squeezing a little tighter while kissing him.

Dora pulled back, sitting up on his legs below his member, still holding it tight; she squeezed a little more, pumping, some clear cream leaking out of the tip. She couldn't help but lick her lips as she kissed down his neck and chest, down to his abs, getting closer.

She took a moment just watching his penis, fascinated, she stuck out her tongue and flicked the tip, taking in the cream and licking her lips more before she smiled up at him. He had almost came straight away, and he was barely able to hold back.

The pink haired girl examined it, pulling back the skin, feeling the sack hanging beneath before she slid her lips around the tip. Harry gasped out as he felt her hot mouth on him. It was almost too much as he felt it leaking pre into her mouth, but she didn't seem to mind as her tongue tasted every bit it could reach, so he decided to let go and hold back while it's in another area instead.

Harry cried out, his hands taking her head and holding her mouth around it, pushing as much as she can take into her mouth as he let go, squirt after squirt filling her mouth. He could feel her swallow reflex trying to take it all down, but some spurted out of her nose, and gushes out, breaking through the seal of her lips around him.

It took him a minute or more to calm down but Dora didn't try to pull back, she let him finish, drinking what is in her mouth. She continued suckling on him even while it was softening.

He let go of her head after he had finished and she sucked up taking some drops with her. She actually had a smile on her white stained lips, licking them clean, and whipping her upper lip, licking and sucking cum off her hand and fingers, she had actually liked the taste.

It had surprised her too as she looked down at the white goo still on him, her tongue lashing out licking it up, being gentle on his more sensitive areas until every last drop was gone.

She kissed and licked her way from it, up his abs and chest, nibbling his neck and up to his ears. She moved around to his lips, kissing them, he accepted, kissing back, his hands sliding around her beautiful body squeezing her tight ass through her trousers.

Dora moaned into his lips, her fingers clawing into his chest, scratching him, drawing some thin lines of blood. "Why don't you… get these off, huh, Dora?" he asked as he squeezed her tight butt more.

She groaned, but moved one hand between them, brushing him as she undid her button and zipper in seconds. It was easy for him to slide his hands in then, straight under the trousers and panties, pulling them both down her ass together.

Her butt is soft and firm. She helps him pull down until she kicked them off with her shoes and socks. He lifted her and threw her gently onto his bed full, on her back, and he was hard again just looking at her naked.

Dora's body is slender and curves in all the right ways down to some pink hairs between her legs, above her swollen slit with large hard nub poking out from its hood. Her hair is neatly trip, and damp from the juices practically spurting from her vagina.

Harry could near feel the heat coming from it as 'he' twitched. However, Harry ignored 'him' and concentrated on his blushing fiancé stroking her long, smooth shapely legs. She looked awkward in a cute way holding back from covering any part of her body in embarrassment.

He couldn't keep from sucking on her toes, one after another. This caused Dora to giggle first before she started moaning, relaxing into his care, her eyes closed. He licked and nibbled up her legs towards her thighs. He could smell her intoxicating aroma licking and kissing.

She was shuddering and moaning the closer he got to that divine scent. The glorious nectar slid soothingly down his throat as his tongue scooped up some of her delicious girl cream setting his taste buds on fire. She shuddered and cried out as his tongue slid up the length of her soft slit.

He kept on with the odd nibble on her bud repeatedly, suckling, drinking; her cries for more, her deep breathing and her shudders are music to his ears. Her fingers wound into his hair, gripping tight, near suffocating him with her taste. Then it happened, she squealed out and gushes shot out of her, filling him.

She kept on humping his mouth as she calmed, but even after she relaxed, her body spasms, twitching. They're both covered in sweat and the smell of sex is all over. He finished cleaning up her goodness with his tongue before sliding up her body exhausted he collapsed up into her arms, they held each other and kissed before just snuggling, breathing hard, resting.

"You know, I'm not actually that tired," Harry said shocking her. "I'm just being polite to give you some rest."

She gave him a smile and kissed him some more. "Well, then-…" She didn't need to say any more as she tugged him on top of her, and he went without resistance, kissing her lips, feeling her body.

Dora opened her legs letting him slide between them and feel her heat on his tip as it finally touched her when Harry paused, grinning as he reached out, his wand flying from a holster on his bedside table. She watched, surprised as he used a spell on her tummy. It tingled but otherwise did nothing as he threw his wand across the room.

"Just a precaution," he answered her look. "I may not be really eleven, but that doesn't mean I want any kids."

"Me either," she said kissing him as he positioned himself at her entrance. It was tight and wet, and burning hot. She was whimpering as he pushed it in, deeper and deeper, gently through her cherry, to the hilt.

He had never knew it could be so tight, like a fleshy hot and soaking clamp squeezing him tighter than she ever could with either of her hands or even combined. He felt it twitching, squeezing a little tighter, and then lessening. He could feel pre leaking from him, squeezed out like milk from an udder, and he felt near the edge. He had to think of other things to keep from filling her up too early.

"Oh fuck, Harry, that feels incredible," Dora said whimpering, gasping and trying to breathe; her face contorted in both a mix of pain and pleasure. "I-I can't b-believe it actually fit inside me!" she gasped out with some tears in her eyes. He was half-tempted to pull out if he's hurting her, but unless she asks he'll just hold her, his twitching deep inside hers.

It felt good just holding her, her tightness holding him as deep as he can get inside her. He kissed her lips gently, pulling her into his arms, he won't move much more than that until she's ready.

They waited in their sweaty embrace; her face soon buried in his neck. She soon pulled back with a small grin; kissing his lips. "I think I'm ready now," she said squirming in his hold feeling it throb inside her, stretching her fleshy inner canal.

He wasn't going to deny her anything right now, especially this. He moved his hips gently at first, getting faster as their breathing increased, moving her, leveraging her in his arms, holding her up on his lap, moving faster, thrusting harder.

Dora was crying out, not even attempting to keep her volume down. It felt good, no better than good, like a stormy death deep inside that she can't wait to reach.

They both moaned louder and loader as their bodies moved in perfect tandem. She could feel it bubbling up in her chest and before she could react she lost her breath. She couldn't breath as a feeling burst up through her body so intense that she thought her blood was boiling, that her heart would explode out of her chest and she would die, and die in a bliss she had never known possible.

Harry just moved in her faster and faster, and she couldn't even scream or move any more, her body tense, quivering, her muscle spasms were making it impossible to move. She was stiff and quivering, her breath just wouldn't come back.

He wasn't stopping and she felt light headed; her eyes were wide and her mouth forming a wide O before she felt him tense up with a cry she felt it explode out of him into her. She felt large blast after large blast firing up into her body.

She didn't know how long it all lasted before Harry collapsed with her, spurting the last few streams, filling her up. As soon as Dora's back hit the bed with Harry on top of her, her breath came back in quick, long, sharp gasps.

It took her awhile to calm down, but she could still feel the odd twitch inside her, still shooting some dribbles into her. They were drenched in sweat and twitching as they calmed down, boiling hot and sticky.

However, they soon calmed down, their bodies relaxing, and Harry's tool shrinking inside were leaving some little dribbles as he rolled off her to lie on his back next to her, still breathing quite heavily, holding her hand, she held his back, tight.

"W-wow…!" Dora croaked out softly, her voice sore from her last few screeches of pleasure. "I-I… just wow… I never thought my first or… it would ever feel so good, or so intense!" she said looking down at herself. "T-there's so much just leaking out. You'll need new covers for tomorrow," she said, embarrassed, but she couldn't move she was so tired.

Harry rolled onto his side grinning as he leaned off the side of the bed, reached under, pulling out a huge spare quilt, and pulled it out over them. It was nice and cool over their skin as they snuggled up in each other's arms, facing each other.

"Harry… are you really a god?" she asked as he clicked his fingers and the curtains closed automatically, bathing the room in darkness.

"The God of Heroes throughout all of reality and time, or something like that," he agreed laughing. "I guess… I'll just have to take normality as an abnormality," he said laughing. He won't let anyone know about the other, his partner, his missing piece until she comes into her power, to protect her.

"Sounds like a pretty dodgy job," she said when he kissed her lips, she was lost in his kiss, and soon they will fall into dreams.

 **0oo00oo0**

"What do you mean Dora and Harry has been in his room since just after Ginny got here?" Andromeda asked, confused.

"Umm… I don't know," Susan answered shrugging as she and Ginny sat together in the lounge with the rest of the household watching cartoons. "They just have… Harry has his own fireplace so they could have snuck out to talk or something or get something to eat."

"Susan's probably right," Sirius was quick to say silently promising to kick Harry's ass for putting him in this position. "Harry has a huge independent streak."

"Well they best get home before dark," Andromeda said sighing. "I'll have to have words with him about telling people before going out."

 **0oo00oo0**

It was the fourth of January as Ginny was at the train station smiling as Harry gave her a huge hug before hopping onto the train with Susan and Dora. She had hugged him back, of course.

During the holidays, she had spent more time at his place during the holiday than just that long weekend. She had slept over plenty of times no matter how much her mum might complain; it was nice making new friends.

Harry was always so kind and funny, smiling and looking after her, and well, lots of things. He's not like most boys as he didn't mind hugging or cuddling and taught her lots about the muggle stuff he has at his house, which is a lot of cool things she found she missed as much as him when she had to go home.

Of course, she agreed to marry him, especially if it will help her family, but Harry is a great and kind guy. Though, her mums still angry about the whole marriage thing, and very angry with Dumbledore for being a stupid git. She must do what's right by her and her family if she can; as long as it's with such a nice and fun boy.

Ginny might have just been a silly girl crushing on her hero, but meeting him and spending time with him she came to a conclusion, everything she had heard about him was rubbish and silly. He is so much stronger and nicer than she had been told in the bedtime stories. He is disobedient and in control of himself, and does not even like Dumbledore so completely out of some silly old man's control.

He doesn't answer to any authority, not even his guardian, Sirius Black, and even when Andromeda told him and Dora off for disappearing that first day he didn't seem to care. Not much like the Dumbledore follower, she had been led to believe. He's free, independent, and she can't deny there is something different, special about him, powerful that you would have to be blind not to notice.

She liked to see the freedom and mischief in his eyes. It made her smile, and the way he will hug her, so caring, nothing like her brothers, most of them are jerks. It made her smile as she waved the train away with Harry and her new friends onboard.

It was nice that she was getting on so well with Dora and Susan, but she did worry that she might not get on so well with the Greengrass sisters as they're both Slytherins, (well the first is, the second to be sorted in her year). Though, if they weren't worth it Harry wouldn't have vouched for them, even though he hasn't met the youngest yet.

Ginny sighed, as it was nice having girl friends since she only has her best friend Luna and they don't get to hang out too much even though they live so close. Luna's always off looking for some odd creature that may or may not exist, and is a little crazy so when they meet up they don't talk about normal things like she can with Susan, which is nice, though she still loves Luna as they're best friends.

She waved more as the train whistle blew and the man along the platform checked all of the doors are closed before the train started leaving. She kept waving until the train had rounded the bend out of sight. She'll miss them, but come September the first she'll get to go with them next time; she can't wait even though she knows she has too.

Turning to her mother, she pretended as if the 'talk' was not going to happen again. She had been given three different versions so far. She has to wonder about her mother. She's not even eleven yet and her mother thinks she's going to do adult things like that.

Sure, she likes Harry and its nice to cuddle, but that is going quite a bit too far at her age. Plus, she's sure her mother doesn't give her a very well informed version of 'the' talk. She just gives her, these are the bad things of it, 'the' talk, which she wasn't sure was very productive for her understanding anything.

She quivered, her cheeks already lit up. If she's not mistaken she's going to get embarrassed some more with some other bad thing of 'it'. She hadn't even known what 'it' was until her mother started in on this, and quite honestly, she would rather stay oblivious until she found out from someone else, preferably her age. She just followed dejectedly, wishing someone could possibly save her.

She wondered sadly whether Luna knows anything about it that isn't diseases, even though they have cures, and babies. She'll have to invite her round for a sleepover to find out. She hasn't had a sleepover for a while so it will be fun, hopefully.

Meanwhile on the train, Harry sighed as he sat down properly after waving to Ginny as the train rounded a corner, out of sight. It had been quite the holiday and he sat wearing some cream coloured cargo shorts and a white tee shirt, and white running shoes listening to Tonks giggling about something with Susan as they took seats too, giving him the occasional glance, just wearing normal robes as they all floo'd to the station.

He mildly wondered what they could possibly have to gossip about him, but shrugged it off. They were probable still talking about this morning when he had been changing to go to school when Susan barged into his room while he was only wearing his boxers.

It was somewhat amusing as she squealed and charged out. He normally didn't lock his door unless he was 'normal' aged and with Dora, and she hadn't thought. She had been talking with Dora and Ginny about it since.

He even got Susan's aunt and Dora's mum confronting him until he told them she just barged in and he was in underwear before they left him alone, embarrassed. He shook his head clear wondering whether he should start locking his door from now on.

It made it worse that Sirius was mocking him, even if Remus tried to stop him, even he was surprising some snickers. It isn't like she'll never see him naked in the future, after the marriage thing, or before depending on what the future holds.

However, he let that drop from his mind as Hermione opened the sliding door; smiling at Harry as she greeted him, Susan and Dora. He had to wonder how she somehow got to the 'magical' platform from the muggle world wearing her school uniform of robes; he has to wonder about her sometimes, and the lengths she might travel to be magical world prepared.

"Wow, Harry," she said sighing as she was surprised as he hugged her, but she hugged back before he returned to his seat and she just took the seat opposite him after he gestured for her to take the seat. "I missed you making trouble and being fun."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, well, don't you worry, Hermione, I'm sure you'll love what I have planned for the Welcoming Feast, but it may be a while before you realised what I've done!" he said with a crafty grin.

She rolled her eyes. "I won't doubt that at all. So did you enjoy your holiday?" she asked him, smiling.

"Yep, next time you should come over too," he said with a grin. "Dora and Susan came over and Ginny too!" Harry laughed, holding a bemused smile he asked laughing. "So you missed me?" he was amused, poking his tongue out childishly.

Hermione's cheeks stained red, but she replied truthfully. "It just wasn't as fun without you pulling some weird stunt." They both laughed. "Where do you live anyway? According to the paper, they say you live somewhere in Ireland, but that's all really."

Harry chuckled with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, South Ireland," he said with a shrug. "Though we've been talking about moving some place without as much rain. Sirius was thinking somewhere like Spain or Italy, but I would prefer Australia, or California or something."

"But then wouldn't you have to go to school, there?" she asked, confused and concerned, worried she would lose her best friend.

He just shook his head. "We have magical powers, Hermione, commuting from the other side of the world is like walking through a doorway to us. We just want a change in scenery, and, well heck knows where we'll go. I left it to Sirius with Remus… oh, Remus is an old family friend, and not as irresponsible as Sirius. I'm actually hoping for somewhere near Rome as it seems like the sort of place I would like to see with all its ancient culture and stuff."

"Wow, you must be loaded if you can think about moving anywhere on the planet on a whim," she said, awed. "I wish I could just up and leave to some place new, but my parents are only dentists."

He shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable. "So, anyway, Hermione, how was your holiday, I only received a couple letters, but then Christmas is the time of having too much fun."

"Not when you're the family nerd," she blurted out before slamming her hands over her mouth.

Harry burst out laughing while she blushed, the other two girls now paying attention and snickering. "If you need a cousin or two turned into frogs, I'm sure I can sort it out?" he suggested, smirking.

"Harry!" Dora reprimanded. "I don't think you should even joke about that, there are morons without a sense of humour, and if they overheard-."

"I would beat them up too!" he interrupted, smirking.

"You're dangerous to society," laughed Susan, amused.

He just smirked, leaning over and poking her small nose. "I'm not in the muggle world, but then they don't live in the dark ages."

"Anyway, how are you going to capture Quirrell?" she asked, looking at him hoping he'll dish out something amusing.

He shrugged, but with a grinning look. "I don't think you need to know of my awesome plans."

"Why would you capture Quirrell?" Hermione interrupted, confused while they laughed.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Oh right, sorry, I forgot you still believe Snape is trying to steal the stone, but he's not, it's Quirrell. It took a while but really, Snape is obvious, but no. It could not be Snape, it's too obvious, but Quirrell, just looking, and listening, he puts everything on, over the top. Then he's the new guy, and for some reason, nobody ever lasts a full year with the defence job, it should be obvious to look at the weirdo new guy first!"

"I never thought about that," Hermione said, surprised. "Aren't you going to tell Dumbledore, you are Head Girl?" she asked, looking to Dora. "Harry could get hurt doing everything himself.

Dora looked to her, near amused. "If you think Dumbledore doesn't know, then go and tell him yourself. Trust me; Dumbledore knows a lot, since the paintings and anything else connected to the school spy on us and the other teachers."

Hermione was buggy eyed, as she hadn't thought about that. "Wow, I, just wow, I hadn't even given that a thought, but it explains why Dumbledore supposedly knows so much about what goes on."

"Yeah, and you were thinking Snape was the thief," Harry agreed, shrugging. "But then I had hoped he was so we would be rid of him when it came out, but, whatever," he said shrugging.

"Well, I guess we'll have to hope he screws up somewhere else or we'll never be free of that jerk!" she said, smiling, amused.

They soon settled into a rheum of chatting about the holidays and waiting to get back to school for the new term welcoming feast. However, in the whole trip Hermione, Susan, and Dora noticed one thing, one important thing. Harry had disappeared, and they worried what he was up to as they remembered that this feast was the feast he was going after Quirrell on, even though the stuttering bore-pot was sitting at the teachers table without a clue.

Meanwhile, after knocking out that giant three-headed dog, Harry had to burn some annoying weed that tried strangling him to death. However, he had thought that would be the most annoying, until he came across a room with thousands of fluttering winged keys all over the place.

Looking around the compact room, he saw three old and badly maintained flying broomsticks floating by the door he entered. He thought about using a broom as they're intended, (though why anyone would leave the way through, maybe it's a magical world thing? Or that's why they're so shoddy,). However, instead he decided to just watch the keys for a moment, as they fluttered.

He looked from the keys to the next locked door. It was a big rusty lock, so the key was probably big and old, but that didn't matter as the wall next to the door was strikingly week and caved open with a single kick. He shrugged and walked in, nonchalant.

Walking into the dark chamber, he closed the door, feeling the air he knew wherever he is is vast, and tried to prepare for anything, but when the touches' blazed to life he wasn't prepared for a giant chess set. However, he just walked around the side where a chess piece graveyard lay, and then through to the next room.

"Wow," he muttered to himself, annoyed. "If anyone is stupid enough to go through the trouble of all these tests when so far, stun the dog, burn the plant, break the wall and walk around the edge are the walk-through guide I'll shake their hand for being idiots," he said as he came across a surprised and dopey looking troll.

"Seriously, and the other teachers didn't question this?" he asked himself, near amused as the dog was obviously Hagrid's, the plant, Sprouts, the keys Flitwick's, and the chess set, McGonagall's, this had to be Quirrell's. "Really, what kind of 'teacher's' do we… ahh… maybe the other teachers don't know, only Dumbledore does!" he said thoughtfully as he dodged the club swing nonchalant as the 'monster' gained some sense that he is here.

"Hey mate, quit that!" Harry said, annoyed as he caught the club with his left hand, its hit causing a boom as it crashed. The ugly things eyes opened wide with mad shock, struggling, but Harry's fingers crunched into the rough wood, holding it steady.

Harry's eyes were like frost as they looked into the trolls. "Mate, you have no idea who you're pissing off!" he said, annoyed as he tore the club from the baffled, angry, growling troll and broke its jaw as he hit it, braking the clubs handle.

"Time for you to burn!" he added as he said the words a fireball started forming in his hand. "Fira!" he hissed as the fireball burst out, engulfing the troll in flames. It seemed oblivious for a moment before it started screaming, charging him, he sidestepped and it bumped into a solid wall.

Harry watched for a moment as it cried, falling to the ground withering in agony, burning to death. However, Harry could care less, the creature may be stupid, but it didn't have to attack. It could have just looked the other way, but it chose to attack a creature so much more dangerous.

Shrugging he continued on to the next room, ignoring the monsters cries of pain. If the monster hasn't any self-preservation instincts that normally kick in at out-strength-ing it then that's its problem. He thought its senses would realise he is the predator or something.

Harry frowned as he entered the next room, yellow flames lighting up the door he entered while black flames led the way forward. He rolled his eyes as he looked at the weird poem and the bottles of potion on the only table in the room. Why would anyone really leave the way to walk through the black flames? Though knowing Dumbledore he knows he has.

However, Harry just used 'break' and the black and normal flames went out like he blew out the candles on his birthday cake early. "They don't make magical flames like they used too," he commented to himself, laughing. "Though, thinking about that, I could have probably grabbed the key earlier too with the same spell," he said, shrugging as he finally entered the next room, bored with how easy all of this has been.

Shrugging, as one man's stupidity is his gain he entered the next room, bored with how easy this has been. It was just a large brick room, dead end with a large mirror sitting in the centre doing nothing. He took caution as he approached, but looking into the mirror, he saw himself, and only himself, and it was confusing.

"Mirror mirror, who's the coolest of them all," he said jokingly and as expected it only showed him, and if it really did show anything you want it to, and then it's pretty cool. He looked the mirror over but other than some Latin that named it and some crap he couldn't see any sign of where the stone is.

"Wait a moment, I've seen stuff like this," he said, looking closer. "Yeah, it's probably some kind of freaky enchantment like from TV or Video Games!" he said to himself looking over the mirror, but no matter what he couldn't get his welcomed prize so he did the only thing he could think of and leave a motion sensor detonator connected to a 'big bang'.

He set up his bomb around the mirror so it destroys the mirror, the stone, and the evil mo'fo trying to steal it. Knowing Dumbledore, he won't check on it, so, unfortunately won't die instead, or as well, but whatever. As long as one irritating bastard meets a gruesome end, along with the stone, then who cares? He bets its creator has spares and only gave Dumbledore it, or a fake just to get him to piss off.

Harry made it in quick time back out of the 'traps' where the giant three-headed dog had woken up, but it just whimpered as it saw him fly out, lobbing the broom back down after him. He then pacified their fear with a scratch behind the ear each and a promises to bring them a treat, something he should have just done anyway. After all, they may be guard dogs; they love a treat just like any other.

Shrugging he left the dog(s) and found his way back to his seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Hermione while she looked at him for an answer. He just gave her this amused smile that bugged her and didn't tell her what he had been up too. Though, just a glance at the teachers table showed that Dumbledore was worried as he wasn't oblivious to Harry turning up to dinner so late.

Harry looked to Hermione as she gave him a 'look'. "You probably don't want to know, Hermione, but its all in the good fun of being a hero. Oh, and don't forget, next holiday, you're welcome to stay over as long as you want."

It had been later that evening after his room-mates had gone to sleep Harry just couldn't. He lay, in his PJ's, bored and tired all rolled into one. He had been thinking about a proper vacation to just get away from all the hassle of this world for a while. After all, what's the point of being a Lord of Time and Space if he doesn't use his powers when he wants to for whatever.

He sighed as he got up, reforming into his seventeen year old self, dressing in a pair of white trousers, a white shirt and white trainers before placing on his silver framed shades with yellow tinted lenses and gauntlet with a selection of materia before grabbing his wand and blinking away. The world shifted and reformed around him as he would expect from shifting through time and space, plus this is how it always is.

 **0oo00oo0**

It had been later that evening after his room-mates had gone to sleep that Harry just could not. He lay, in his PJ's, bored and tired all rolled into one. He had been thinking about a proper vacation to just get away from all the hassle of this world or any other where he has too much responsibility for a while.

After all, what's the point of being a Lord of Time and Space if he doesn't use his powers when he wants to for whatever. Anyway, a vacation is as good of a reason as he's going to get any time soon.

He wondered where he might end up just jumping to a random place, and the chance to explore and have fun on another Earth must be fun, interesting, and more importantly new.

He sighed as he got up, reforming into his seventeen year old self, (keeping quiet so none of the boys wake up), dressing in a pair of white trousers, a white shirt and white trainers before placing on his silver framed shades with yellow tinted lenses and gauntlet with a selection of materia before grabbing his wand and blinking away. The world shifted and reformed around him, as he would expect from shifting through time and space, plus this is how it always is, kind of beautiful.

The shifting stopped when he was in a large forested area, by a mountain or something somewhere. It was nice, relaxing, the perfect place to spend a week or so to himself. He has some gold so he just needs to find a town to get some cash and then a place to stay, and bingo, he will get to relax, and maybe sit back in a nice mixed sex hot springs

However, he was startled as the birds nearby just exploded from the trees moments before he heard some kind of engines and boom two giant robot things, one red, the other white came blasting through, tearing up trees and dirt as they pounded each other, separating, gunfire blazed across the mountain.

In the distance Harry heard explosions and more gunfire, as well as what sounded like moving earth, which probably means a landslide or earthquake, or both. The two huge battle armour robots had already covered him in dirt and foliage, which made him wonder whether he'll want to wear white again.

He groaned as he saw the earth heading for him, the ground splitting from the battle, and quickly ran up the nearest large tree, pulling himself up and climbing to the top before the sliding, breaking earth came closer.

The tree was pretty-sturdy, even when the avalanche-quake hit it, it only swayed, the dirt clogging the brakes in the ground, packing the ground enough to secure his tree, and that only a few fell that weren't hit by a giant robot.

The height of the tree was good enough that he could see the battle around him. These machines are large but not overly so, running on wheel tracks on their 'feet' with huge guns and large chunky 'hump' cockpits like humpbacks. However, he could see tanks and soldiers too, so he guesses these robot things are the most advanced of the face-to-face weapons this world has, and they are really-cool.

He turned to look at the white and red one, the most advanced of all of them. The white was like a vast white knight and even had a lance while the red one was a vast 'demon' with huge silver claw for its right hand. He didn't know why but he liked the red one better, it just had that extra cool factor, while the other one was more stereotypical and rather corny in the whole white knight deal.

"At least this world isn't boring, but seriously, a war zone!" he shook his head, annoyed as he stood on his branch leaning up against the tree trunk, arms folded. "I come all this way through space and time and I end up in the middle of a war."

He didn't know what the deal with these quakes was, but looking at all of the explosions, it was pretty obvious these people aren't that bright. Who honestly brings their war machines and starts a fight on such unstable ground, unless it's a smart person who has worked out the kinks, he shrugged.

Sighing he looked to the sky at the huge flying battleship wondering how he could have missed that when he first appeared, or worse, how it flies with all those propellers?

But thinking of the last few months and the thought of getting away from it for a while, though he loves them, he thought he was golden for a break, even here, there has to be somewhere nice somewhere. However, the bright flash in the sky was discouraging as the battle ship dropped something.

The giant explosion made him feel like crying about the injustice as the bomb flashed across the land. Harry used a barrier to defend himself, but the fact he was in a tree that burnt to ash around him was disconcerting. He fell and knew no more, only to groan when he woke up whenever at a later date.

It had been bright and sunny where he was, and now it was night, and a fire crackled nearby. He really has to find a planet with people who can teach him not to be so fragile someday soon. It was worse as he realised someone had tied his hands behind his back.

He pealed his eyes open to see a brown haired boy, his shades missing, lost somewhere, maybe his age wearing a white and black jumpsuit uniform with some silly imperial badge of some kind with gold trim. He was sat at the fire opposite a sulking girl with short red hair with a red headband and a skimpy suit of red short shorts going up into the rest with a cut out for her tone tummy. She has a large chest covered in red with a strap over, and two under, and separate white sleeves on her arms and red boots.

"Whoa!" he muttered as they looked to him and he crawled up to his knees. He knows he could probably break the ties but chose not to. The girl was in a similar state of being tied up he couldn't help but notice, so he guessed they're both prisoners.

"What a face to wake up to, and dam, that outfit is smoking hot on that bod," he finished, unable to help himself.

She looked at him, her light blue eyes cold and reproachful. "Shut up pervert!" she said, annoyed with him already.

"Hey, you're the one who chose what to wear," he said sheepishly. "But my apologies if I offended you with my compliments to your beauty and excellent figure!" he said causing her cheeks to light up.

"Who are you?" the brown haired boy interrupted before, whatever.

"Oh, right," he replied, chuckling. "I'm Chrono Promathia!" he said with a smile. "I would shake your hand but I am a little tied up at the moment!"

"You can joke when you've been captured by this Britannian… minion! Traitor of his own people!" the fiery red head hissed out spitefully.

However, the 'traitor' ignored her and looked Harry/Chrono over. "My name is Suzaku Kururugi, of the Knight of Seven!" he introduced himself properly, and sounding proud. "This is Kallen Kozuki, enemy of Britannia, what are your loyalties, Promathia?"

"So, you're Japanese British fighting for the UK or something?" Harry asked getting baffled with everything, as he really hadn't thought much on the British battling anyone like this, let alone invading anyone in the modern age.

However, the look was clear on their confused expressions. "Well, never mind, I should probably get going now anyway," he said sheepishly standing up rubbing his wrists as the ties fell to the floor in pieces, only to come face to face with Suzaku holding a gun up to him.

"How the hell did you break those ties?" he demanded, concerned as he looked down seeing the plastic ties had been torn, which should be impossible for any normal human.

Chrono shrugged sheepishly as he rose his hands in surrender. "So, what's the deal with this Britannia stuff and you being a traitor, or no… let me guess? You're Japanese, which is obvious from your accent and appearance. Japan was conquered by the Britannian Empire, and Kallen here is a freedom… no, a rebel fighter, who fights for the freedom of Japan, am I right?" he asked, going off of all of the evidence he picked up from the two of them and the battle he saw earlier.

"Wow, clever," Kallen mocked, rolling her eyes. "He's a traitor to his people, joining them just to become an Honorary Britannian!" she spat hatefully.

"There are better ways to win back Area Elevens independence!" Suzaku replied, calming but not lowering his gun from Chrono. "There are better ways than violence and terrorism. All you're doing is hurting innocent people…"

Chrono interrupted, snorting. "And when they were invading Japan, and stealing its land, and by the Area Eleven crap the identity of its people, how many thousands, hundreds of thousands of innocent people did they spare?" he demanded, annoyed. "Its dreamers like you who make out heroes who stand up for the weak and oppressed into the bad guys! Have you even thought that through, like seriously? Have you asked the question of whether they will let you, or whether the Japanese people want that?

"I'm sorry but I can't begin to understand through just listening and watching the two of you, but mate, looking at you, I can see a good guy, but a really good guy doesn't do things his way. You have to look at the people, ask the people… because the people are whom you want to help. Do they want to lose their identity? If they don't, if they want to be who they are, then shouldn't you fight for that?"

Suzaku looked away briefly in thought before swinging the gun at Kallen as she went to attack, even with her hands tied still. "Sorry, but I can't do that, the Black Knights are nothing but terrorists!" he said as Kallen slumped back to the floor and he returned his aim on Chrono. "Who are you and where did you come from. How could you be so oblivious to the fighting?"

Chrono sight, rubbing his brow in frustration. "I'm just a guy on vacation, mate," he answered, shrugging as he looked around. He could see through some foliage to the ocean beyond. He thought he smelt salt water. It's a good job he has his summon or he would never get out of here.

"Your accent!" Kallen spat at him, glaring. "It's from England, right?" she asked and he nodded. "So you must be a noble or something, but you speak in slang, and you're more oblivious than anyone I've ever met, even the stupid Britannian brats, believing that they're doing us a favour in their occupation!"

He frowned for only a second before smiling. "Not all Britannians are war mongering douche bags!" he retorted, amused, and he had to believe that there are some with minds for themselves. "I bet most of them are oblivious to the truth of conquest and wouldn't agree with it if they knew what it entails."

"Yeah, whatever," she said, annoyed and looking away when she was startled, looking back, her mouth hanging open as Suzaku cried out in shock as he flew to the floor, hard onto his butt, glaring up as Chrono held his gun pointed at him now.

"Sorry, man, but it looks like you're my prisoner now!" Chrono said, amused. "So, umm… dam, first time I've ever held anyone captive before so I'm not really sure what to do!"

"You untie me!" Kallen suggested, hopeful. "Then we tie him up and escape before any Britannian troupes turn up to wherever it is we are."

He looked to her and shrugged. "OK, come here," he said while Suzaku glared at them, Kallen got up, turning from him, trying to pretend he isn't annoying her, and a moment later he had snapped her binds.

"Impossible," Suzaku muttered, wide eyed. "H-he snapped them with one hand like they were made out of crumbs, no one should be able… well, no one your size at least."

"To bad he did, huh," Kallen said, sneering at him before searching him, finding more binds and securing him to a small tree. "If you're lucky, you might free yourself, eventually."

"Sorry mate," Chrono added as she gestured to leave and he went to follow. "But just looking at you both, she fights with a conviction I can stand behind, you fight because you believe in the good that may not have ever been there, and that's naive!" he finished as he followed the red head out of sight, grabbing her wrist as she attacked him.

He handed over the gun anyway. "I told him, I side with you," he told her to her shock. "I really have nothing better to do, so you know what, an adventure vacation sounds like it could be fun. So I'll tell you what, I'll help you get off this island," he said, looking around, his experience told him it's only a few miles around. "As long as you don't try to kill me. After all, I am quite useful as you saw, I sided with you, I freed you, and I ask, even now for no payment in return, there is nothing in this world that I need."

"OK," she moaned with a sigh, placing the gun away. "Come on then, lets get out of here, but first… we have to find Zero. I have a feeling he's stranded somewhere on this island too."

"You might want to try that way," he stopped her pointing in a different direction, not knowing who she's looking for but helping all the same. "I can sense two… strong life signs in that direction. I'm guessing they're human, and there are other humans in that direction, a fair amount too," he added pointing in the direction they were headed before he stopped her.

She frowned, looking at him for a moment before groaning as she took his advice. "You best be telling the truth about this Britannian or I will shoot you."

"Hey, just telling you what I sense," he replied. "If you want I can carry you and we'll get there faster!" he called as he was checking out her nice tight ass as she led him on.

She looked back and glared at him before picking up her pace. "I'm quite capable of walking you know. I'm tired and hungry, so give me a break."

"Well, remind me to buy you lunch sometime soon," he replied as she didn't understand that he can just run that much faster, even carrying her because of his training back home on his Earth.

"I'll keep you to that," she retorted, looking back with a smirk when she slipped, screeching she stepped off a cliff, but a second later Chrono had her hand, holding her up effortlessly hanging over the edge shaking his head as she looked at him, wide eyed.

"For a combat girl, you sure do need to learn a thing or two," he said as he pulled her back over to her feet. She practically held on to him for dear life, breathing ragged. "I guess an urban combat girl doesn't get much in the way of weirdness survival training," he suggested as she pulled back from his arms, blushing, embarrassed.

"Oh, umm… well, no, I guess, I guess I could learn a thing or two," she said peering over the edge to the rocky ocean shore below with the water crashing into the rocks violently in the dark. She quickly realised how close she came to her death as she could never swim that current, and that's if she didn't hit the rocks.

"Well, Kallen, lesson one," he said, smiling. "Look where you're going in unfamiliar territory!" he said teasingly while she blushed, but afforded him a very small smile for his efforts.

"Shut up and lead the way if you're so clever," she said, embarrassed and amused, as that was obvious advice she should have used before.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes as he led her on. "So, Chrono, what are you really doing here, are you a Chinese federation spy or something?" she asked after a few more moments of silence.

"If I am could I tell you?" he asked after a moment, as he doesn't know what that would be but can guess this world is really screwy and he thought his Earth and Home Earth were bad.

"I guess not," she reluctantly agreed. "Well, anyway, thanks for saving me… I guess I owe you twice now."

He shrugged, amused. "Well, I'll be sure to remember that if I need a cute girl to cuddle with, or…" he smiled, trailing off, and walked a bit faster; teasing her is too fun.

She glare pouted, annoyed with him as she jogged to catch up. "Or what you pervert!" she demanded, annoyed and secretly flattered that he has the guts to recognise that she is a beautiful young woman.

"You're so cute!" he retorted, amused, teasing. He'd never had so much fun teasing a girl before because he had never known such a strong independent one (other than his sister) before. "So, anyway, Kallen, who's this Zero guy we're looking for?" he asked as he was curious and can't 'tease' her forever when he needs info.

"He's kind of the boss of Black Knights," she answered. "You really are clueless aren't you?"

"Sorry but I am," he agreed, laughing as he started leading her down the side of some cliffs at a slopping 'pathway' down. He waited for her and though reluctant, she allowed him to touch her as he helped her find her footing on the way down. "Be careful here, always take care of your footing and take your time. Its best to be slow and alive than fast and a splatter on the beach!" he said gesturing the beach below.

She groaned and probably would have rolled her eyes if she weren't concentrating so hard.

"Also, if you have help, it is best to take it," he continued thoughtfully. "If it means your survival, even if it goes against who you are, sometimes we have to do what we have to do to survive."

"How do you know so much?" she asked as they steadily climbed down. "Are you a solider or something?"

"Where I'm from I was raised a hunter by my father," he answered reassuringly. "I learnt to become strong, to take care of myself and others if they needed me. I realised early in life that life is life, and its fragile, and that I should help people if they deserve my help. Your friend, Suzaku seems to have his priorities straight but wrong.

"When I see him I want to hit him. He wants freedom yet he fights to oppress yours. He doesn't want innocent people to die during this 'war', yet he's willing to kill innocent people for the occupiers, for what? What has the guy really gotten?"

"For a guy in the dark, you sure can read people," she answered, actually sounding impressed.

"I'm just observant," he answered, shrugging. "Like looking to you, you think you're OK, but you hide your fear and sadness with a hard and mean outer shell. I can understand that I guess, but sometimes I think you need to let go and feel or you'll burst and it will hurt even more."

"Don't even pretend to think you know me!" she retorted heatedly and slipped the last metre to the beach where she fell into Chrono's strong arms. She didn't know how or why but in that moment she felt a shiver, an energy or power just ran through his muscles beneath her fingers, through his shirt and muscles, her lips nearly touching his as she looked at the pools of power hidden behind those emerald eyes.

However, she pushed herself away, blushing and reprimanding herself for thinking so girly as she had thought about letting him kiss her, or kissing him, just the thought made her chest hurt, and her breathing ragged.

"Kallen!"

Chrono had already risen an amused eyebrow at the regal black and gold suit with black helmet the slender man is wearing, with cape added in for dramatic flair. Then the over the top way he called the fiery red haired beauty was amusing.

He was with another teenage girl wearing a white and gold dress, large bust, and long and flowing pink hair, looking a bit roughed up but otherwise in good spirits with gentle inky blue eyes.

"Zero!" she replied, relieved. "You caught us a prisoner?"

"And you?"

"Hi, I'm Chrono Promathia," he suddenly introduced himself to the pink haired beauty. "And I thought I was lucky getting to hang out with a hot girl like Kallen, now you too. I guess my vacations going well if you discount the battle and the huge bomb and ending up lost on a weird island in the middle of wherever we are."

The pink haired girl blushed as she gave him an embarrassed bow of her head as way of greeting. "I am Euphemia li Britannia; it is nice to meet you. Are you a Black Knight?"

"Wow, a princess if I were to guess by that name," he said, surprising her as he took her hand and kissed the back, smiling as her blush deepened. "I must admit I don't think I've ever met anyone with natural pink hair before. It suits you though."

"Kallen, who is he?!" Zero interrupted, confused for once in a while.

"I'm not sure," she answered, annoyed with him again for coming on to the princess. "He's completely oblivious to the war, you, the Black Knights, and even Britannia as far as I can tell. His names Chrono Promathia and I kind of owe him for saving me from Suzaku, and a plummet to my death. He keeps saying he's on vacation."

"I am on vacation," Chrono replied with a sigh. "Then this giant white robot and a giant red one ruined my good mood… wait, that red one was yours wasn't it?"

"Is Suzaku OK?" Euphemia quickly interrupted with her soft and sweet voice. "You haven't hurt him have you?" she asked, worried about him.

"Na, he's just a little tied up," Chrono said, patting her shoulder reassuringly, trying not to snicker at his pun. "I'm sure he's probably already gotten free and trying to find us."

"Chrono said there are people, in that direction!" Kallen said pointing the way he did earlier. "Maybe they have a ship or something to get off this island!"

"Good job Kallen!" Zero replied. "Can he be trusted?" he added, gesturing Chrono.

"So far," she answered, nodding. "He's strong, and I mean he took down Suzaku while he had a gun in his face like he was born to win fights. And he doesn't seem to be afraid of anything, if he could use that in a Knightmare, just think."

"Oh, somebodies trying to recruit me," he interrupted them as they had tried to be quiet but he and Euphemia had snuck closer to listen in. "Will you miss me if you don't? Though, I'm in if I get an awesome giant robot too, that would just make this vacation!"

"Well he certainly is insane enough!" Zero commented nervously before shrugging. "We haven't got time for this, let's go, we have to find a way off this island."

"What about her?" Kallen asked, gesturing Euphemia while the pink haired princess stayed close to Chrono, now a little concerned with the red haired Black Knight and the way she was glaring at her.

"I'll look after her if you're that worried," Chrono said, rolling his eyes, as he looked the princess over. "No muscle what so ever, so minimal flight risk. I'm sure she knows that if she runs away she won't survive alone for long, and survival is a human instinct, as long as she has no reason to fear her safety with us she won't leave our sides."

"He's right, Kallen," Zero agreed with a nod. "It looks like, until you show disloyalty you are a good ally to have on this island," he added to Chrono. "Let's go then, I'm sure you'll be best to lead the way with Princess Euphemia," he gestured and Chrono did, guiding the princess with him in a courteous way.

"So Zero, what's the deal with the helmet and secret identity?" Chrono asked after a few moments of silence as it was bugging him; he'll have to get that mask off him sometime, just to know, not that he'll tell anyone, its more fun that way.

"A man can die, be discredited, but a symbol is eternal!" he answered dramatically.

"OK… and he called me insane!" he muttered to Euphemia causing her to suppress a snicker, but her smile was nice as she took his right arm, holding on for support as the ground is bumpy, his strength giving her strength and safety, just knowing this strange young man will protect her and treat her like a normal girl.

 **0oo00oo0**

"So Euphemia, you got a boyfriend?" Chrono had to asked, causing her to light up red. "I'm pretty certain Kallen doesn't, no matter how beautiful, she has anger management issues."

"N-no," she stuttered out, embarrassed. "I-I'm a princess of Britannia so it isn't that simple for me."

"I do not have anger management issues!" Kallen interrupted from behind, not seeing the irony as she glared. "Perhaps I'm just waiting for the right guy to come along, and no that isn't you!"

"Oh, I see, so you're crushing on Zero," he teased wondering whether he was blushing as much as she was. "But on a more serious note guys we're being flanked by fourteen armed men, so how shall we do this?"

"W-what?" Euphemia cried out, holding Chrono's arm tight to her chest, looking around as they had left the beach for more wooded areas towards what could be an outpost of anyone.

They came to a stop and the others realised that Chrono was correct as some men exited the woods, guns aimed. "Hands up, this is a restricted area…" the lead said when he slowed to a stop, wide eyed as he looked to Zero. "It's Zero, stay where you are, Zero, you are under arrest!" he called out, all of the other men pouring out of the woods, guns raised, and aimed at them.

"Enough!" Euphemia suddenly said, nervous while they looked at her in more shock. "I am Euphemia li Britannia, lower your weapons, these people rescued me. I want you to give them a boat and let them go, and I shall take full responsibility!" she said letting Chrono go and moving forward.

However, she cried out as he hit her in the stomach with the butt of his riffle. She fell to the floor holding herself, whimpering. "You bastard!" Chrono hissed, stepping forward only to stop when the gun aimed at him.

"Even if she is the princess, the Emperor will be lenient when we bring in Zero and accomplices!" the man said triumphantly.

"Yeah, well I won't be!" Chrono spat out as he moved forward swiftly, grabbing his riffle, and pulling it from him with a kick to the nuts, he went down with a bullet to the brain all in just a few moments.

The other soldiers went to move but stopped as Chrono spoke. "Fira!" he roared in anger, sweeping his left arm, sweeping with it flames, blazing out, burning into four soldiers. The men screamed and ran around on fire, burning fast because of the magic it took a few moments before they collapsed, burnt, dead.

He then swung the riffle gunning down another two soldiers before the others could react. Then they returned fire while Zero and Kallen took cover, Chrono stood protectively of Euphemia while she whimpered on the dirty ground. He raised his left hand.

"Barrier!" he spat out and the bullets pelted into a transparent bubble, as if they were rippling on water. "Thundaja!" he finished off as the terrified soldiers stopped, lightning erupted around Chrono's body, pulling at gravity before unleashing a tremendous boom as it blast forward capturing the soldiers, and they didn't even scream, they just went down, dead.

"Minions, always so easy to beat!" Chrono said as he flexed his muscles and shouldered the riffle before looking down. Euphemia was now looking up at him terrified, he crouched down half expecting her to try getting away. "Death in battle is the consequence of one's own choices. To live and survive, to be free are all things we fight for, we live for, and we die for, needless death is horrible, but when they oppress and hurt…" he shrugged, smiling reassuringly.

He offered his hands and she shakily took them, allowing him to pull her up to her feet where she fell into his arms, holding on tight, crying, she took in some deep calming breaths of his scent, shaking a little but calming, wiping her eyes.

"How did you do all of that?!" Zero demanded after a few moments of Chrono holding and comforting Euphemia, stroking her long pink hair comfortingly, running his fingers through it.

Chrono looked to him over Euphemia's shoulder. "I'm a hunter, that's what I do, and then kick ass!"

"Not that, with the fire, and lightning!" Kallen said, confused and awed as she stole a riffle from the ground, shouldering it herself.

"Was it geass control over the elements?!" Zero demanded. "Tell me!" he added as his helmet opened over his left eye only with some kind of glowing crimson phoenix over the blue-purple colour of the eye.

"I'm a time and dimension travelling sorcerer!" he admitted, startling as he shook off that weird feeling as the eye was hidden again while Kallen looked at him, confused. "That's a freaky power you have there, but looking at the position you're in you can only control any one person once, and then it's over. If you could do it as much as you want you would be better off than you are now."

"How?"

"As I said, sorcerer… and observant," he answered, smirking. "But the question is, now what?"

"We get out of here!" he said looking around. "We deal with this later!" he said leading the way.

"Wait, Zero, this power; this geass!" Kallen said, running after him while Chrono held Euphemia leading her after them, holding her hand while she clung to him for protection. She had been scared and hurt by her own soldiers so he doesn't blame her for being this clingy to her hero. "Have you ever used it on me?"

"No," he answered without missing a beat. "I have never needed too. Your goals and mine are the same," he said, and though he sounded convincing they all knew that though their goals are the same he had used it. "OK, I wasted it on you when I first got it and didn't know anything about it."

She looked him over, annoyed, but for now letting it drop at least. "What about him?" she asked, looking back as Chrono was talking to Euphemia, somehow making her smile and all the more clingy; it was annoying since she loath to admit she was feeling jealous. "You saw what he can do; if we can get him to work with us we would have a great advantage… magic!"

Chrono gave Euphemia a look and she smiled. "How about after all of this I take you out to have some fun. Maybe I could even convince Kallen to come too."

"Not going to happen!" Kallen called back but he just shrugged.

"So, how about you?" he asked the princess.

"I'm sorry, I would like to but I would not be permitted," she said timidly. "It would be nice to go out and be normal for a while, but…"

"Umm… I could take you anywhere, or any-when, and you could be back moments after leaving!" he replied, shrugging.

"Any-when?" Kallen startled him as she moved from Zero stopping in his path, stopping him and Euphemia with Zero pulling to a stop and moving closer. "As in you can change history? You could destroy Britannia before it even starts."

"Time doesn't work like that," he said while Euphemia and surprisingly Zero shifted uncomfortably. "I mean I could, but all I would do is create a new timeline, this one would still exist."

"You mean with every action, no matter how small, a new timeline exists where it was carried out?" Zero asked, curious.

"In a way, yes," he agreed, nodding. "But it's also different, um… it's complicated to understand, it's just natural for me to just know, if a little weird. Umm… though for every action, no matter how insignificant a new timeline exists, these timelines also entwine, so coming here, you'll always remember me because I'll exist in all of the entwined timelines at once. However, its when the timelines change vastly, where Britannia doesn't exist, or the dinosaurs never went extinct where things go awry.

"Zero seems to be a big part of this world, so doing something vastly out of character could create a whole new alternate reality where he didn't. The timelines will be connected at a point, but then they will vastly differ. Umm… so, in an alternate reality, as long as it happened before my arrival your alternate selves will have never heard of me."

"I see," Zero replied nodding while the girls looked confused.

"Well I don't!" Kallen said sulky.

He chuckled. "Although time travel is possible and you can change the past, you cannot change 'your' past."

"Anyway, if you could, what would happen if you weren't born to go back in the first place?" Chrono asked as he led Euphemia passed them.

"Then you come from a world with a completely different past to not know Britannia?" Kallen asked as she caught up to Chrono with Zero bringing the rear.

"The Britannia of my world as you would call it started falling in the eighteen hundreds with the American Revolution!" he told her, shrugging. "It wasn't until the second world war that it started crumbling to near nothing. The queen at the time hatched an idea to give the Empires colonies back to their people in sorts, creating the Commonwealth because the war had cost Britannia so much money, and so many soldiers they just couldn't afford to hold them. It would have been easy for the colonies to break free through civil war, which would cost more money and lives."

"Wow," Euphemia said, awed. "The… America was the name of the Homeland, and the war was big, but Britain was defeated and conquered, or something like that. History books are always contradicting themselves back home. I'm not sure how we became Britannia, but it sounds like in your world they stopped at kicking the British out and created a whole new nation."

"One empire falls and another begins," Chrono said, amused. "It's just a matter of time before Britannia come crashing down. Even the greatest of civilizations have fallen, and will always fall because of the most flawed part of them-."

"The people who build them," Zero interrupted, completing his words.

"Shh!" Kallen interrupted, gesturing through some bushes and they all moved after, looking through where a powerful looking black mech sat parked outside a huge cave entrance. "Let's just grab the Knightmare Frame and get out of here…"

"Guards!" Zero said gesturing to a parked helicopter near the black robot. "So, Chrono, do you think you can make a distraction?"

"Well, yeah, but what kind of distraction?" he asked thoughtfully as he tore off his left sleeve, showing off his gauntlets and materia. "I didn't bring my sword with me so I'm a few materia short, but I have comet. If we can get closer, maybe I can hit a chopper?"

"What does it do?" Kallen asked eyeing the potential new weapons hungrily.

"Exactly what you think it does," he replied, rolling his eyes. "And no, you can't have one, do you know how rare most of the one's I'm wearing are?" he asked while she pouted, half-glaring.

"OK, we get closer, Chrono blows the chopper, we get to the Frame, and leave," Zero nodded, liking the simplicity for a change.

"Umm… will four fit in it, and shouldn't we just ditch the Princess?" Kallen asked, annoyed. "I know I'm all for having such a high ranked hostage, but we can't afford to potentially get caught."

"I'll-I'll be fine if you leave me here," Euphemia said unsure. "W-without trying to protect you they'll take me home… well after we find Suzaku."

"I'm not leaving you alone, Euphy!" Chrono said, making her smile at the cute use of her nickname. "Not after the last time, but I should be able to leave with you if we bend some truths."

"He's right, nobody would know who he is and if Euphemia says he's her guardian, they'll have no choice but to believe," Zero said with a nod. "This way he'll be with Euphemia to keep the soldiers at bay."

"But what about Suzaku?" Kallen asked, concerned.

"Leave him to me," Euphemia spoke with a nod. "He trusts in me, and I'm sure he'll trust him with my assurances."

Zero nodded. "Euphemia, I have to ask, where is your stance?"

"I… I don't know," she answered, looking down to her feet. "I've seen and heard a lot. Chrono… will you help me… help me choose what I should do. I don't want anyone to be hurt but I know, no matter what people will."

He took her hand, smiling. "I can only give you advice," he answered, kissing her hand. "This is your world, and you get to choose its destiny. As you've heard, all great Empires will fall eventually. They fall to the oppressed and concurred, from Ancient Egypt to Ancient Rome, and even the previous Britannia, and then the Chinese and Japanese Empires.

"Just look at the people, don't try to create a middle ground because middle grounds are almost always another type of oppression hidden in good intentions. I'm sure whatever you choose will be a good choice, and I'll stand with you and hopefully I can help you, give you another point of view from the outside in."

"Thank you Chrono," she replied with a beautiful smile.

"OK," he said turning to Zero. "I'll keep the Princess safe, we'll be in contact. I'll blow the chopper up, get closer, we'll just walk in. You both get the mech and get out of here."

"Don't forget you still owe me dinner!" Kallen said while Zero nodded to him and they both quickly slunk away into the trees.

Euphemia squeezed Chrono's hand, worried, but he smiled and pulled her into his arms, holding her for a few moments, she melted, holding on tight. She took some deep breaths before pulling back with a nod.

"Thank you very much, Chrono, you're a great help," she said with a nod as he smiled and stood, helping her up he pulled his riffle down from his shoulder and went all soldier.

"Now the acting begins," he muttered, amused as he led her round the bushes. "This way Princes Euphemia!" he called out loudly, aiming his riffle this way and that.

She moved close with him, as they got further, out in the open. It took a while to get the guards attention, (idiots), but they did, several men rushing out to meet them. They first had weapons drawn, or riffles pointed, but relaxed when they recognised the princess.

"Princess Euphemia!" one of the higher ranks called out in surprise.

She nodded, relived they lowered their weapons. "Yes, and this is my bodyguard Chrono. Unfortunately, Chrono was in a situation with my knight and Suzaku hasn't found me yet. Please, if you could send out a squad-!"

"No need Princess Euphemia!"

They looked up to see the young man in question. "I was trying to get a rescue for you. This guy helped one of the Black Knights escape," he said eyeing him in suspicion.

"Rather the company of the girl than you!" he retorted, annoyed. "I work for Euphemia as her espionage expert and sometimes bodyguard. I needed information, but it's unfortunate that Kallen doesn't know the identity of Zero! She got suspicious and managed to get away, not that I tried very hard to find her when we found the Princess I prioritised her safety."

"I'm sorry, Suzaku if Chrono caused you any trouble," Euphemia said apologetically.

"Its fine, he was only doing his job," he said with a nod turning and leading them up towards the 'secret' base when something shot down from the sky and smashed into one of the helicopters in an explosion, causing men to go flying.

Chrono was holding the Princess to shield her even though he knows nothing will hit them it's just for show. "Are you OK, Princess?" he asked, more for show.

"I'm fine, Chrono but what about?!"

"I'm OK too… oh crap!" Suzaku shouted as they watched as the black mech start-up blasting into the air, out of sight.

Chrono let Euphemia go and started firing at the Knightmare Frame, but knew the bullets wouldn't reach it from his position anyway. "It's no use," he muttered while Suzaku nodded in agreement as they stood together protectively of the Princess as their 'jobs' demand, watching the Frame as it became a mere dot, then gone.

"Chrono, Suzaku, are you both OK?" Euphemia asked as she moved over with two female guards now flanking her having been ordered to guard her like glue by higher ranks.

Suzaku looked to Chrono and he nodded. "Yes, Princess, other than being filthy we're fine," he said looking down at his dirty flight suit. "I can't believe Kallen's luck. Princess, Chrono, I think we should get in, clean up, and Chrono and I need uniforms, this isn't proper."

"Of course Suzaku," she agreed already being led away by her two new guards while they followed and guard detail returned to positions, higher ups already dealing with the report of the stolen flying Knightmare Frame.

Chrono fidgeted a few hours later as he's wearing the neat white and black dress uniform, having ditched the hat, but then so had Suzaku, apparently not liking the feel either after cleaning up. They had to share a room to change and bath with some other male soldiers, but at least they got it to themselves.

The uniform is just as regal as Chrono would expect, with some blues, and gold, and it's neat, like from the air force of his original Earth with shiny black shoes.

He stood one side of the Princess while Suzaku stood the other side while she talked to her hot and older sister Cornelia, Chrono wondering whether all hot girls on this Earth have giant cans. He also thought pink hair was odd, but her sisters is dark purple, but he supposes many worlds will be different in many other ways.

Apparently, Euphemia is trying to gain 'sovereignty' or 'regency' or something of Japan, (Area 11). Her sister is trying to talk her out of it because of Zero and the Black Knights, and Euphemia in turn is trying to get her sister to join her in 'Area Eleven' and help 'run' the country.

It was quite the conversation in-which Cornelia reprimanded Chrono for getting bored and tired and leaning against the back wall, which amused Suzaku though he hid it well. It was boring and Euphemia let Chrono take the seat next to her, smiling, amused after they had finished, which he was grateful for, though Suzaku refused the seat she offered him, preferring to stand.

"So, can we head back to Japan now Euphy?" Chrono asked, yawning while Suzaku looking to him in shock. "What, oh, Area this, Area, that, too impersonal. If anything, that's what pisses off the Japanese people more, the taking of who they are, and not what they had!"

"Yeah, well, stop calling the Princess Euphy-!"

"Please, Suzaku, I like it," Euphemia said, smiling. "Chrono is a dear friend, and looks out for me any chance he can. I wish you could be so much less formal. It is nice to have my closest guardians treat me like a friend rather than the way you do."

"I'll try Princess Euphemia," he agreed with a nod. "We have a helicopter prepared and ready to take the three of us back to Area Eleven as soon as possible, if you will follow me."

"Right-tee-oh!" Chrono said offering his hand to the princess as he stood. She smiled and kept hold of his hand even after he helped her stand. "Somebody should overhaul these uniforms with cashmere or something; these are really heavy, which isn't a problem but they're so tight."

Suzaku just rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you don't wear a uniform much, but its tight because it wasn't made to your size."

"OK, OK, I get it man," he replied, smiling as he led the princess behind the 'knight'. "So, you have a plan?" he said quietly to Euphemia, as they haven't had a moment to talk.

"I'm going to try my best, Chrono," she replied, whispering as she tugged his arm into a hug to comfort herself and remember his words, the words of a man who knows worlds of war.

"Good," he said, smiling at her as they exited the cave where a helicopter waited, propellers spinning. He looked back into the caves, sensing something messed up within but this isn't the time to interfere like that.

He helped Euphy into the helicopter before climbing in and sitting next to her; she held his hand for support, linking her fingers with his, leaning into him cuddling his arm to her large bust, holding his hand tight while Suzaku tried to hide his glare and looked disapproving and disappointed its not him, opposite.


	90. Mana Uncovered (HP)

**_5th year. Harry is a genius with a secret lab. He likes to experiment, especially on two of his three sisters. He loves his sisters to bits and clones the twins making them triplets. The clone is strong and genetically superior to normal humans. They will create and fix the magical world!_**

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Romance/Sci-fi - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,626 - Reviews: 27 - Updated: 5/25/2015 - Published: 5/25/2015 - [Harry P., Ginny W., OC, Astoria G.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

"Harry! June! Ivy! Are you three in here?!" Rosette Potter called out as she wandered through her big brothers secret laboratory looking for her brother and two twin sisters.

She was not long turned fourteen with long black hair tied back in twin tails and bright green eyes. She was wearing a set of blue coloured robes that were left open to show her black tee. Her chest wasn't very big but her top was tight enough to accentuate her chest. She wore a pair of black hipsters with a black belt on her thin body, and a pair of white trainers. She was slender and wore some glittery make-up to a minimum.

Rosette was careful while walking through the altered dimensional space her brother had made so that he could hide the lab from their parents, or anyone else while at the same time allowing for many different entrances and exits, even a portable one.

She had used the entrance that Harry had in her room for her to use. She could admit at first she was annoyed with him, but after a while reluctantly admitted that when Harry made something it had its uses, even if they were stupid uses, which was often.

It meant that their House-elves couldn't grass on them for being out of bed passed their bedtime, and that meant their mum wouldn't ask this, that, or whatever as the elves couldn't enter the altered dimension because of the wards they couldn't even detect it.

She had to be careful as she moved around desks and other assorted things that she didn't want to know about. There were tubes and tanks, computers, and wires. The lightning was electricity ran on magic that made a dim glow to the labs. The walls were matte white so the lab didn't need much power in the lighting as the white reflected the labs perfectly.

She stopped at something and picked the device up looking at the screen as she pressed the button on the side it had a picture of one of her sisters on it with Harry looking like he had been jump hugged and kissed on the cheek while her other sister took the picture. It showed she had three missed calls from Rose, and there was another phone next to where it had been.

"Ivy!" she mumbled while shaking her head as it was her younger sisters' phones. Harry reinvented the smart phone so they worked for free, on magic. She sighed as she placed it back on the table and pulled out her phone, she looked at her lock screen pic, which showed her with both her sisters and brother in a group picture. She was sitting on Harry's lap hugging him while Ivy and June were in one of his arms each. She unlocked her phone with a few swipes on the screen to see a more intimate picture between her and Harry.

She smiled as he had sneak kissed her on the lips. It was taken earlier that year, just after he won the triwizard tournament and pissed off Voldemort by ruining his resurrection and from what Harry said, only rising at half his original power.

She could always trust Harry to screw with anyone's schemes, and the amusing thing was most of the time he didn't mean too, and hadn't even noticed any scheming as he couldn't care to look out for any incompetent plans that never factored him in as a threat even though he was proven to be time and time again. It was just their schemes were something he was already walking into so that he could experiment.

Sighing Rose left her sister's phones and placed hers away. She moved on when she came around a small bend to see them. Her sisters were up on twin beds and naked. Their bodies weren't very developed, and they hadn't even gone through puberty yet.

They were identical twins. They had crimson hair down their backs and emerald green eyes. She sometimes got them mixed up, but Ivy wore her favourite hair clip, which had a little green ivy leaf on it that Harry bought her a couple years back. Neither girls had much in the chest yet at twelve but they did have adorable little cones with puffy pink nipples on their chests.

The twins were hooked up to all sorts of machines around them as their beds were placed in the centre of a ring of different things including a huge tube that reached high. The tube had some weird blue glow and was filled completely in an icky looking thick clear liquid that still managed to be hard to see through completely.

Harry was there too. He had a mess of black hair that made plenty girls swoon over him, but add in his strong body and emerald eyes like hers and the twins, then he had plenty of girls throwing themselves at him. Her best friends had said her eyes were sexy just like Harry's. She sometimes wondered whether they perved over her because of that.

Harry was wearing beige cargo trousers, black running shoes and a white shirt that had the cuffs left open and only the middle two buttons done up which allowed her to see his strong sexy body.

She caught herself licking her lips and shook that off as she was here to find her siblings, not think about naughty things. Although, he was looking yummy; it was no wonder even the odd Slytherin girl wanted to get to know him.

"Rose!" June startled her as she called out waving with some tubes coming from her arm. "Harry's just doing some experiments on us again. Don't worry though!"

"Worry?" she asked rolling her eyes. "The last time you thought it would be okay to let Harry do something to you, both of you ended up with unstable magic that was so in tuned with the earth that you made quakes when upset, sad, or angry! The worse was that you also made the ground shake when happy, excited, and eager. Then the time before that where he linked your minds!?"

"We still kind of have that!" Ivy said sheepishly. "It's comfortable to be in Juniper's head and for her to be in mine. It means we'll never be alone."

"It only worked the way it did because they're twins!" Harry interrupted while shrugging as he was doing something with the tube and a tablet computer.

"Why are they naked?" she asked not for the first time that week.

Harry looked at them before back to her, shrugging. "I say to their undies and they go all the way," he answered unconcerned as a smile lit his lips. "But I suppose it's nice to see them like this. Cute little bodies and whatnot. Though, readjusting my boner all the time is inconveniencing," he said while the twins giggled and Rosette rolled her eyes while she looked to his crotch as it was rucked up with his huge erect cock in his trousers before moving and adjusting so it was less noticeable.

"I am a normal teenage boy after all and they're hot slender young girls, and naked."

"Perverted Big Brother!" Rosette muttered with a pouty glare. "Anyway, dinner is-!" She trailed off as she looked into the huge tube and started backward with wide eyes. "Harry are you flipping cloning our sisters!?" she demanded as she saw the third identical red haired girl in the tube naked with tubes and piping in her body with her little eyes closed as she floated within the gross liquid, but bubbles came from the tubed mask around her mouth and her little chest rose and fell so it was obviously alive.

"Don't be silly!" he replied rolling his eyes.

"That is a freaking clone!" she said with an angry glare pointing at the third girl.

"Hey! That's our new sister!" Ivy and June chimed out together in reprimand. "Harry said she'll be able to look out for us better than him, especially when it comes to Dumbledore's evil schemes!" Ivy finished while June nodded happily in agreement.

"Dumbledore's schemes aren't evil!" Rose said while rolling her eyes. "They're more naive, and simple-minded two dimensional idiocy. He actually believes he's doing what is right," she said before turning back to Harry. "Anyway, how exactly do you plan on explaining that to mum-?" she asked pointing to the clone again.

"Her name is Laurel!" Harry interrupted, startling her but they all turned as the lights around the tube started flashing amber, and the girls' eyes flashed open. They were the same green they all shared in common. She looked befuddled by everything she could see on the outside.

"There you are beautiful," Harry said as he pressed some buttons on his touch pad and then the chamber opened in a blast of liquid, covering a shocked Rosette before slithering down the drain leaving Laurel on her knees and confused before looking up to the twins.

"Harry!" Rosette said in anger. "What the hell is this gunk, it tastes like girl cum?!" she demanded as she had drunk a ton of it as she had gasped as it hit her as it was surprisingly warm and gungy. She blushed as yes, she knew what girl cum tasted like having tried hers and a few other girl-friends too while 'experimenting' and having a little too much fun.

"Oh that is a synthetic replication of Ivy and June's girl stuff and advanced stem cells I grew from them! I didn't want to advance their bodies or anything!" he replied shrugging while he helped Laurel stand and she held on to him as he carefully pulled out all the wiring and tubes before her mouth mask and a long tube from her throat that had gone down into her stomach to give her nutrients, helping her as she chocked and coughed up girl-stuff while rubbing her back.

The twins would have went to their new sisters' aid too if they weren't still hooked up to all the machines. There was a spare bed next to Ivy and Harry helped Laurel onto it before hooking her up to some monitors while stroking her hair and comforting her as she was confused.

"Big Brother!" the girl croaked out weakly taking his hand and pulling him back to cuddle as he had moved back from her. He smiled and cuddled her in return, kissing her cheek while she looked to Rosette while she was still spitting up her sisters girl squirts. "B-Big Sister!" she called offering her arms out as she let Harry go.

"Rosie!" Harry said and though reluctant she had a heart and could never refuse her other two sisters anything they wanted and found out as she melted into this one's arms that she now had three little sisters to take care of. She couldn't even be angry at Harry as that wouldn't be fair on her newest sister as she would never want to deny her life.

Rosette pulled back from the cuddle but kept holding her hand as she glared at their brother. "Harry! You will obey me now! Remember! You owe me for getting that stupid 'musical world' device back from that idiot Lockhart. I was only eleven and that smarmy bastard tried to molest me!"

"Hey. I could have asked you to get it without the special earmuffs!" he said with a pout. "He didn't touch you! You used your eleven year old girly charm and I got it back! Then I beat the bastard up, wiped his memory, practically making him nothing and placing him in hospital for the rest of his life because he can't even look after himself any more If anything. You should have just thanked me! If he got my toy to someone who had a brain they could have used it for evil!

"Then I also saved your friend from the Chamber of Secrets, destroyed the horcrux, and killed the basilisk because you cried that she had been taken; you were in a frantic state. I think that counts as payback for some pussy little prick showing you his tiny knob and tried TRIED to put it in your mouth, or get you to touch it! I mentally damaged him for that! I saved you just in time!"

She sighed as she turned from him, pouting cutely as she let her confused new sister go and moved away a little to sulk. "Just please, Harry! Please don't try to play god any more What if Laurel came out wrong, in pain, broken, screaming, or even dangerous or evil?!"

Harry startled her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her tightly into him. She relaxed as he kissed her right ear.

"Okay, I'm sorry. We should have probably told you about her. But everything worked out well in the end, so if you would do me a favour and tell mum, I'll make sure to run acts of god or nature or whatever by you first before trying them," he said and she bit her lower lip, sighing as she nodded in agreement. "Just one thing then, to keep my promise. Technology that replicates magic is okay, right?"

Rose groaned, "explain!" was all she needed to say.

"Well I just figured that if I could give the muggles magic then we wouldn't need to hide any more," he suggested while nibbling her little ear, moving her hair aside and she shivered in pleasure. "Seeing, muggles have magic, kind of. It's just they don't have, magic, kind of, or access to that magic should I say? It's the creation gene. They don't have it but they still have the mana gene, which is why muggles can give birth to mage. And since genetic research into the creation gene I guess comes into the 'no' category then technology is the next best thing.

"It's a shame too as I was likely onto the biggest scientific breakthrough in human history, muggle and mage! It's strange I think with time I could create some form of creation virus that would deny all illness and over time make muggles give birth to us and breed themselves all magic. After all the creation gene is human evolution, but with all these idiots trying to keep the blood so pure they're reversing nature.

"I believe that if the mage hadn't been so stupid magical kind would have been thirty times its current size doing the evolving thing naturally, and more advanced than the muggles. Squibs seem to be a side effect. A defect of inbreeding, like with muggles it could be physical or mental, it can and is that for mage too. But the defect can still happen in the magic creating a defective mana gene, which is why a squib, or when a squib breeds with muggles they have mage children. It may sound a little hypocritical considering what we do, but we shouldn't ever have children together unless you let me play with the genes or use someone else's egg."

"Harry!" she said slowly and sounded angry as she turned in his arms and glared at him fiercely, but she still held him in return as he held her with that gentle and loving smile he had only for those he actually loved. "If you stop this research I will cut you off from my arse!"

"Just your arse?"

"Hey, no need to punish myself any more than that!" she said with a small smirk. "Just no more, you know, cloning people or anything similar, okay?!"

"What if I found a weird alien girl living in the muggle world?" he asked reasonably. "Could I rob some of her DNA and clone her?"

"No!" she replied. "Have you found an alien girl living in the muggle world?!"

"Rather not talk about it!" he replied shivering. "That girl, Star seems crazier than me! Not to mention all the forces of evil that seem to be after her wand!"

She sighed and kissed his lips. "Well, anyway, mum and Ginny will be wondering why we're taking so long and I need to wash sister cream off with a quick shower!"

"Oh, right, Gin was coming over for the night before Hogwarts shopping tomorrow!" Harry said. "Is she staying over so you can both sneak to my room?" he asked.

She didn't have the chance to reply as they pulled apart at a bleeping and saw that Ivy and June had gotten bored and pulled off their monitors and needles as they had been taught by their big brother how to do things like that and placed on some plasters. They were with their new sister and cuddling her while she looked so happy to have their affection.

"Oh dam. I agreed to explain this didn't I?!" Rosette asked while groaning as Harry looked smug. "What the hell am I going to say? 'Harry is a super genius and keeps doing some crazy shit in the secret lab you don't know about that is in a universe dimension he created. That he has enough powerful, possibly magical world defeating stuff to defeat Voldemort but Dumbledore wouldn't give a crap because he's a douche we want rid of anyway, and by the way this is Laurel, Ivy and June's clone!"

"Hmm… maybe we just don't say anything and she won't notice?" he suggested with a small smile.

Rolling her eyes Rose snorted un-lady like. "If we were visiting dad, yeah, wouldn't notice, but mum isn't an idiot!"

"Darn! I did get my smarts from her, but she would have a long way to go before she reached my level of super-freaking-awesomeness!"

Rose sighed. "Just-just. I have to shower so give me five!" she said as she quickly headed off to the lab showers as they were, she hated to admit, a lot better than the showers in the manor.

She believed she scrubbed up rather fast using the power showers before changing into a fluffy white bathrobe after pulling on some panties of course. She didn't feel like wearing a bra so making sure her goodies were all securely hidden she popped her little feet into some Supergirl slippers and exited only to find they had all gone, which made her wonder why she hadn't taken Laurel with her and hoped their mum didn't realise what that gunk was when she went looking for them she stopped.

"Oh, sonic shower!" she muttered to herself in realisation. Harry apparently stole the idea and made it real from that Sci-fi show, Star Talk, or Trek or something. She could tell it had been used as it was on and not in hibernation mode.

"So-where did they go?" she asked herself as she went to where her twin sisters (now triplets) left their phones to discover they had disappeared so they must have left, which was weird unless Harry was letting her off the hook for telling their mum about Laurel. He was too nice for his own good sometimes when it came to her and their sisters.

That was why she exited a door into her room. The door was no longer behind her but she knew it wouldn't stay as it became the exit into the hall. Her room was void of pink unlike her sisters' room. Thankfully, she preferred more grown-up colours, and though not as idiotically smart as Harry she was a lot smarter than Ivy and June, but she had to wonder whether that would have translated to Laurel or not, with Harry, she doubted that, but she loved her crazy sisters anyway.

Though, she could do without all the pranking, or Harry giving in when they thought of something 'pranktastic' they wanted him to invent for them and how annoyed she was when he did. It was like their big brother didn't understand the concept of impossible. It annoyed her because when someone said something was impossible, he accepted the challenge and proved everyone wrong.

He pissed off the teachers like nobody else could to such an extent that they no longer took house points from him for telling them they were wrong in their own subjects because the moment they did he would be back within a week to prove he was right and they were wrong, making them have no choice but to reinstate the points they took, give him points for getting the answer right, and give him compensation points for them being wrong.

The first time he did that to McGonagall she looked as if she wanted to cry because he made her look stupid in her own class. After that none of the teachers let him one-up them, but he still did it time and time again. Rose knew without a doubt that Harry could teach most subjects at Hogwarts and be better at it than even Dumbledore. She had a small inkling that in the end Harry might teach because he was very good at it to teach the twins how to use all of the medical stuff, on each other when needed but harder, on themselves.

Though, that time Harry taught the astronomy teacher that she should go to muggle collage or university before trying to teach about the stars was amusing as he showed her a simple muggle textbook to show her how far behind wizards were to muggles.

Rose had it on good authority from the improved teaching that Professor Sinatra was taking night, weekend, and holiday classes to try getting up to date, but at least she had somewhere to turn and Harry seemed to be her favourite student for getting her the help she needed to improve her classes and bring them up-to-date.

Rose sighed as she suspected that Harry had snuck into that hot black teachers panties without telling her before shrugging as she didn't mind, but it would have been nice to get offered a chance to taste her too. She internally shrugged as she knew she would get her chance before she left her room, and trekked a short distance downstairs and into the large diner to double-take as her crimson haired and might she add, hot mother was dotting on Laurel with kisses and cuddles. The three girls (triplets) sporting fluffy white bathrobes like hers.

"H-Harry?" she asked in confusion while her ginger haired freckle faced cutie of a bestie was sitting at the table with him in a risky (if her idiot brothers saw her like that) way, and shrugged at her when she looked over as she was contently snuggled on Harry's lap monopolising his time while she could.

All of Ginny's brothers, but the Weasley twins would be up in arms about Ginny sitting on Harry's lap, mainly because the Weasley twins knew Harry well enough to know he was very dangerous (and didn't want their arses kicked), and protective of people he loved, and loving Ginny meant she was well protected, even from her brother's idiocy. They also knew Harry was an S-class prank maker, so didn't want to lose his help when they had something big planned they needed his expert genius to pull off.

"Oh, hey Rose. You were right telling mum the truth was easy!" Harry said with a smug grin.

"You told mum you cloned the twins?"

"Yep, and she doesn't believe me!" he readily agreed. "She said it was obviously some duplication spell gone wrong or something!"

"Mum!" Rose interrupted. "Umm… Harry really does have his own laboratory in a tiny alternate universe that he created!"

"Don't be silly!" she replied, rolling her eyes when they widened as Rosette used her phone to open an entrance and opened the closed door that led to the kitchen, only now instead of the perfectly clean kitchen with a few House-elves working it led into a massive laboratory.

"Oh," she said slowly as she pulled back from the Laurel. "I-is she safe?"

Harry shrugged. "It depends on your definition of safe. If you're asking whether she'll hurt you or us then of course not, she's my adorable little sister after all. But if you're asking whether she has super strength and special Death Eater decking powers then the answer would be yes, of course she's dangerous!"

"D-don't you love me mummy!?" Laurel asked with tears bubbling in her big green eyes.

Laurel was in Lily's arms within moments. "Of course I love you sweetie. Mommy was just a little surprised after all. Though, I shouldn't have been with some of the stuff Harry has made. Don't think for a moment Harry that I don't know it was something you made that made everyone in that book store before your second year break out into song and that filth Lockhart admit he was a thieving molesting rapist, and then they believed his crap and let him work at Hogwarts!"

"I-if it makes you feel any better mum Harry always blocked him at school!" Laurel said with a small smile.

"I also put him in the nuthouse for the rest of his life!" Harry commented to their mothers shock. "And since we're kind of confessing, I also stole the Philosopher's Stone, which turned out to be a fake. I destroyed Quirrell too. And I captured Sirius Black, broke through his memory mods, and honestly I expected better of Dumbledore, and then saved his life. The old coot expected you and dad to have been killed 'that' night. I'm kind of hiding him in the muggle world.

"Then last term, I killed Barty Crouch Jr. and saved Moody from his trunk. Oh, right Jr. had Moody captive in his trunk, and pollyjuiced into him. The old man knew. Crouch's father snuck the Death Eater out of jail, and he escaped his father's imperious. Then in the graveyard with Voldemort when Pettigrew the real secret keeper was resurrecting the dark prick sucker he needed blood of the enemy unwillingly taken.

"I told Pettigrew that I came to let him have it. He was too stupid to stop the ceremony. Too scared of Voldemort too. That severely weakened him. But that wasn't all, before I took the portkey!" he snickered smugly while his mother listened in awe. "I poisoned my blood with an incurable virus if not treated within six hours. It will eat away at his body from the inside out slowly rotting him to death, which will give us plenty of time to find his remaining horcrux before it finally kills him."

"A—a horcrux!" she replied while paling. "T-that makes sense. But it-they could be anywhere."

"No. Me. I would have taken mine miles underwater and erased my memory of the locations, or launched them into space. Voldemort is an arrogant wanker. He likely took his to places of significance to him, places of his past."

"What's a horcrux?" Ginny asked frowning before she realised from context. "It's like that diary, isn't it…!?"

 **Authors Note:** After this upload you'll have four more before I stop uploading stories that will be on long term hiatus. Anything uploaded after that will just be new ideas going into this vault while not continuing the other fics that I need to get working on.


	91. The League of Justice (Naruto-DC)

_This is a short multi chapter side fic that explains what happened in Mythical Night with the League. It revolves around Hanabi, left alone to find her own way with her best friend Moegi: Batman's new apprentice. They struggle to become heroes in a dark world while the new Hanabi has to become a founding member of the League as new enemies arise such as the deadly Deathstroke!_

 _Crossover - Naruto & Young Justice - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Sci-fi - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,005 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 3/23/2014 - Published: 3/23/2014 - Hanabi H., Moegi, Artemis C./Artemis, Barbara G./Batgirl_

 ** **0oo00oo0****

"Cat...?" Hiroshima asked as he was sitting back within his office shortly after Naruto had left to prepare for his yearlong mission to defend the capitol.

She slid out of the shadows wearing a black robe that his her body, and a mask over her face with a black furred cat face image on it with a baggy hood up hiding her hair. It was just for her bust that anyone would be able to realise that she was female.

"Hokage-sama," she replied, bowing respectfully. She had a calm and respectful voice, and spoke straight to the point; whereas Naruto would always have fun she would be the killjoy. "I have made my assessment sir. While not the most powerful hero, the Green Arrow is likely the most talented. Huntress can only match his weaponry skill. However, as a symbol, he has garnered such respect here in Konoha because this is a dark place. It is full of stealth and ninja so they expect it. However, in a primarily civilian location they would do better with someone like Flash, or Supergirl."

"I'm sure Arrow will do fine," he replied rolling his eyes. "You shall be the only escort to know that the Green Arrow is 'relocating' and just because I have not informed him does not mean that he won't know. His intelligence gathering is only pared with the Batman's. He will know how best to approach this. You leave in twenty four hours, Yugao!" he said and she straightened up. "I suggest you get ready to move out, and trust me. Arrow is clever. He'll come up with a new way, just to be that label of hope."

"Very well Hokage-sama!" she agreed before turning and leaving the room when she paused and looked back. "Do you truly believe that the Emperors people will try to assassinate him and his family?" she asked as she removed her mask and lowered her hood.

She was pretty with long flowing deep purple hair that flowed out when she brushed back her hair from inside her robe. Her hair ended between her shoulder blades. Her lightly tan and her dark purple eyes hid her emotions.

"Unfortunately I do!" he said with a nod. "The world is changing, and the power-hungry will want to stop it. The way things are going many people will lose a lot of power and wealth."

She nodded her head. "I think I understand, Sir," she said as she pulled off her robe and hung it over her right arm as she pulled open the door.

She had a slender figure. She wore a dark purple armoured top that hugged her body perfectly, moulding to her chest. The top had sleeves that led to forearm gauntlets and tight leather gloves with 3 long and large silver kunai on the top of each forearm gauntlet held by brown straps. The top ended just below her chest showing off her tone stomach.

Yugao wore a thick purple and silver belt hugging to her hips and skin, dipping and curving thinner at the front. She had a few thin and small kunai in the belt. She had on tight leather trousers the same colour as her top held by another belt of dark brown with tiny silver throwing knives in it. She had twin curved intricately designed curved daggers on the back of her waist with the black handles out to each side with a straight bladed ninjato of a similar design between them.

She had silver blades, long kunai, and the longest she had on display on each thigh in sets of five in holsters within deeper purple thigh guards. Her boots were deep dark purple with a few sets of tiny throwing knives on the sides, inside and out.

Yugao left the room in quick time after that and threw the sectary out of the window as she had been fuming and ranting about one Naruto Uzumaki to her and she didn't like such disrespect. She wondered why no one got rid of the bitch.

Meanwhile, Naruto had returned home to the massive underground facility that he made into his base of operations. It was large and spacious. It had a computer system, and top of the line security using technology and chakra seals. It had large display cases that were empty except for a set of six that held his green costume with bowblade, and his partners, Speedy with her bow.

The outfits were different and there was a new green leather armoured suit. It was fit for a girl with yellow lining to the hood. He took his bowblade from one of the cases containing one of his uniforms and placed it with the new female outfit in green, smirking.

He watched as his partner entered. She was wearing some black jog bottoms and a white tee shirt. Her deep black hair was long and her eyes were nearly white, which was why all of her outfits contained dark glasses to hide her eyes and keep her true identity secret.

"Good Afternoon Hanabi-chan!" he said with a smile. He was wearing a black shirt with the top few buttons open for cute girls to see his muscular chest. He had on some black cargo trousers and black shoes with thick soles. His shirt was tucked in loosely with a black belt around his waist, and a silver coloured expensive wrist watch.

"Good Afternoon Naruto-sensei!" she replied with a small smile and lightly blushing cheeks as she bowed her head.

He laughed and gave her a hug. She melted into his arms and hugged him back, a little confused as he pulled back and she looked up at him. "There is an old legend of a goddess, long before the Elemental Nations came to exist..." he said softly while stroking her hair from her eyes.

She could only stare at him strangely while her cheeks lit up further and she felt her heart pounding a painful beat in her chest. She watched as he moved to where he stood next to a new uniform. She realised it was in her size, designed for a girl. However, it was green and the bowblade was in the case with it, and he brushed his right fingertips against the leather once he pulled the glass front open.

Hanabi didn't really understand what Naruto was talking about quite then, but she admired watching him just like her sister always had. She had felt jealous of her sister, but she loved her a lot, and maybe when she was older, they could share. However, she kept down those thoughts before she was blushing all over and embarrassed herself further

"She was said to be the greatest hunter in the entire world," he continued on while she turned around as she was getting changed as they had arranged to patrol, but stopped in just her panties as she grabbed for her red suit and stared at him. "Her name was Artemis," he mumbled in thought. "Her legend is nearly completely gone to this day. I'm certain she would wear green," he mumbled to himself as he walked away from the case, gesturing for her to check it out while he was smirking.

"I have a long term mission outside of the village," he answered as she was surprised, forgetting she was nearly naked and actually had some boobs as Hyuuga girls tended to be early bloomers, and large in that area when older. "I figured that you could perhaps go solo. Or at least go out with Huntress to begin with, and when you're ready… well, you won't need to be the sidekick. You'll be the heroine you were always meant to be."

He left her to that. Her eyes were wide as she was left alone, reaching into the case she felt the leather between her fingers and grinned before she pulled the costume out. It had a mask that wound around her eyes with mirrored shields.

The suit had a black layer underneath the primary suit, which was black and moulded with her body covering her from her neck, over her arms to her wrists, and to her ankles. The top was armoured green, fitting her chest perfectly and over the bumps of her chest. It was strong and felt nice with green material over her left side with a sleeve reaching to her wrist with weapons hidden up it.

She wore green half boots and a skirt that hugged her small butt perfectly, but left her to still move freely, flowing long down her right leg to her ankles. She had a forearm gauntlet on her right forearm and tight green gloves. Her mask was around her forehead and bridged over her nose with mirrored screens hiding her eyes, and her large hood was up hiding her face in shadow.

Her new bowblade was on the back of her waist, and her back held a quiver full of everything from normal to trick arrows. She smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror; she liked herself in green. She wouldn't see her sensei for a while, and when she saw him again, she knew she would have improved greatly.

In a distant part of the city, a red haired girl was running for her life. She had been going out trying to be an awesome superhero, and she had managed to take down some thugs. They were easy pickings. However, she might have gone out of her depth with these thugs.

"Hello, girl...!" She was stopped as the woman stood in front of her, near naked in her clothes. She was a red head too. Her hair was long to her back, brushed back, and she had a green tint to her skin with markings like vines in her skin a lighter shade of green. Her lips were ruby red and her eyes were a vibrant green. She was wearing a short dark red shirt with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows, and open with just a few buttons done in the middle showing off her tone tummy, and dark green bikini bottom tight to her tight butt.

The girl took a few steps back from the woman. She was wearing dark purple with a black leather cape, which came with a bat like cowl over her head and eyes with some of her red hair coming down from the back over her cape. She had black clawed gloves and black half boots with a yellow belt around her waist and a bat symbol over her small chest.

"Attacking my men isn't nice of you little Batgirl!" she said in a sensual tone, smiling as her eyes roamed up and down the girl while licking her lips.

Batgirl gulped as she had taken a few steps back before she heard something and turned to see several men turn up. They had odd looks on their faces, and didn't look like they were all quite home. She had caught them stealing from a jewellery store and didn't know they had any one of real skill them until Poison Ivy turned up.

She had ended up getting chased all over the rooftops of the upscale shopping district and wasn't sure where she was any more, and Ivy was just playing with her. She was panting for breath and her muscles ached when she flinched as Ivy had moved closer, stroking her soft chin and trailing her thumb across her moist lips.

Batgirl was scared and rooted to the spot secretly praying that Green Arrow would turn up. She didn't know how Batman would take her act of mimicry. She had thought of every hero she knew, and apart from some of them, most had special tricks they used, so she couldn't be their sidekick, and Arrow already had Speedy, so that left Batman or Huntress, and since Huntress was Arrow's sometimes partner, that left Batman as far as she knew.

Ivy turned from her after a moment and swaggered back to the edge of the roof, wiggling her tight butt hypnotically before turning back with a pout.

"It's too bad!" Ivy commented whimsically. "It seems your big brother is going to interrupt!" she said looking behind Batgirl, amused.

Batgirl looked behind her with wide eyes as The Batman stood in the shadows behind her. He was an imposing figured and looked taller than she thought he was. His cape was blowing to one side. His eyes were narrowed in his mask as he clenched his armour plated gloved hands.

"Well Boys'!" Ivy said as she turned to her men blowing them a kiss. "It looks like I'm going to lose you. It's such a shame, good men to control are so hard to find!" she said while they charged at Batman and Batgirl with just a gesture before she dropped back over the edge of the roof and disappeared.

Batman smirked as he slid round Batgirl. He caught the fist of the first man. There were 5 in total, and he swept his feet out from under him and slammed him into the ground, following through with a knockout punch crashing into his face.

He stood up blocking another punch and jumped up crashing his right armoured knee into his chin throwing him back with a cry of pain. He turned to see the girl run up a man's body and span with a left boot crashing into his face, sending him to the floor. She stayed in the air flipping around she grabbed the face of the 4th man, flipping around with the momentum she slammed him into the ground before skipping up to her feet.

Batman was quietly impressed and nonchalantly flipped the last man over his hip, slamming him face first into the ground. He didn't even cry out as he was knocked out with that 1 hit. They were all down and out in 1 minute. He knew Ivy was probably long gone by now. He had heard about that woman, but he had never had proof of her existence before.

He turned to the girl with narrowed eyes while she stared at him expectantly. "Batgirl!" he said slowly and drawn out. "Let's go!" he commanded, turning from her and leaping to the next roof.

She followed him in quick time. "You really mean it?!" she asked hopefully.

"Arrow has Speedy!" was the answer he gave for his choice, so she decided not to say anything more before he changed his mind.

He led her out of the district over the roofs and kept glaring when she missed the shadows. It was nice to have someone helping her out of her bad habits. Choosing to become a stealth ninja was hard work when you had no one to teach her, and the only people who could teach her wore masks because anyone else was either out of her reach such as Zodiac or 'invisible', and keeping their talents completely secret, so it was either Arrow or Batman.

She found the quiet annoying, but soon they came across some drug peddling thugs and beat them up before he took her home, and that was his home. She could only stare in awe as she saw the Bat cave for the first time in her life, and it wouldn't be the last.

In the training fields far from the city's main areas Supergirl was watching Sakura Haruno in amusement amused as she had taken the girl on to train her natural talent for 'super' strength. The pink haired girl had some kind of odd variation of her own super strength technique. It was much less refined and more primal, but whatever did the job.

She had taken the girl to the furthest reaches of the city. She had mainly started teaching the girl because she wouldn't stop chasing her down and pestering her. Sakura claimed that she wanted to be a hero too, but Supergirl thought that if she worked the girl hard she would just get lost. However, the girl proved to be stubborn and not as useless as the girls who asked her as Tsunade to train them. Then she realised the girl really had gotten up off her little butt and started working for the respect of her peers.

Supergirl had heard that before the girl was given to Anko she was nothing but a useless fan girl, but she had changed, and through necessity grown out of her silly little girl phase and gotten a clue. She could admire that because it reminded herself of her when she was younger and crushing on that loser with the snake obsession. She still couldn't believe how conceited she used to be, just because he looked nice. It was lucky Sakura had grown up, but then the boy she had obsessed over had seemingly grown up too, and got with the programme.

It was actually quite a lot of fun teaching the pink haired girl. It was amusing how much the girl would let her put her through without complaint. It would also be useful to have someone strong enough to watch her back. It could be the difference between life or death if she ever had to face anyone worthwhile, and she would rather live.

The least Sakura could do was keep the minions from getting in her way, and take them all down. Then Sakura was getting good at that odd trick with her bracelets, deflecting projectiles. That was useful as minions tended to enjoy throwing things at people.

However, right now Supergirl needed to get a little more muscle on her apprentice's bones. Anko had been doing wonders, but had been lacking when it can to keeping the girls chakra control perfect. That was why Sakura was butt naked on a fast flowing white water river, on her hands, doing handstand push-ups without drifting down the river.

It didn't hurt that it was hilarious to watch and she secretly thought it was kind of hot in a perverted sort of way that she would always keep to herself. To Sakura's credit she didn't complain as much as she would have thought she would. She was soaking wet, drenched with little rock hard pink nipples, and her pale skin was covered in goose bumps, and she was shivering.

Supergirl had been teaching her how to regulate her temperature too, but she wasn't getting to far on that front yet as she had to deal with not shooting off down the river if she fell in from not using the correct amount of chakra.

Sakura had been highly embarrassed about having to do the task naked, but it was only one girl with her, except that time Huntress had turned up to talk to Supergirl about something, and made it obvious she was blatantly checking out her body, and she fell in from being self-conscious about the other hero-girls opinion of her body, which amused Supergirl.

The water was freezing, and she had fell in fully clothed a couple times and had to be rescued because her clothes dragged her under the water. Supergirl didn't give her an option to even wear a bathing suit, or her underwear after the 2nd time and just point blank told her she was to do it completely naked. She didn't have much choice as she needed to improve her super strength from accidental attack, to something she can use any time she needed too, and Supergirl was the only girl she could rely on.

"H-how much l-longer, Sensei...!?" Sakura called out over the roar of the water as she managed to push herself up to full length again, toes pointed in the air. Her embarrassment had left her days ago and she could quite happily walk around naked in front of her new sensei, and she was sure that would translate to many other girls too. She had been training like this for the past week, and she had thought Anko-sensei was hard on her.

"That should be enough for now Sakura-chan," she replied smiling as the girl flipped up onto her feet on top of the water-rapids, and she walked back to shore as if she was walking on land, and the odd thing was Sakura never seemed to realise how effortlessly she managed to control her chakra, even though it was growing in nicely. She had no idea that she was doing something that most jonin and ANBU would have trouble doing while running and moving faster. The water just swept over her small feet as she stood more in the water than on top of it, which was the secret to not getting swept away or bobbing up and down.

Sakura sighed with a smile as she dropped to her butt next to her sensei with her hands behind her, holding herself from lying down and her legs out and open as she caught her breath, unintentionally giving Supergirl a good look, not that she paid that much attention as she smiled at her student. She wasn't very well endowed with much, but she had some growing to do. Her breasts were small, and she had a light dusting on pink pubic hair, which was a surprise to realise that was Sakura's natural hair colour.

"Here you go!" Supergirl said with a kind smile as she moved over, and wrapped a large fluffy blue towel around the pink haired girl and started drying her off with gentle circular rubs while Sakura relaxed a bit, enjoying the attention and caresses like she would a massage she had gotten from a couple of Naruto's fangirls the other week that he sorted for her after a tiring training session, she still blushed about that.

Sakura sighed when Supergirl left her nearly completely dry with the towel wrapped around her shoulders and body, feeling much warmer as she stopped shivering. She reached over and grabbed her bento when Supergirl offered it to her, and began eating, thankful and starving. She had taken to eating a hell of a lot more food than she ever did. She then burned into lightly defined muscle to help against the backlash of her super strength technique.

"How are you feeling?" the Girl of Steel asked. "I suppose you won't recognise the change until you start fighting, but trust me, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be awesome! So eat up and we'll get you back to work," she said while Sakura nodded her head repeatedly and they enjoyed the rest of their lunch together talking about mundane things, and Supergirl started telling her about funny things that happened while beating up the crime in the city.


	92. Player (HP-DC)

_Sirius Black is certainly dead. He couldn't be alive in Amsterdam. He wrote the letter before his death as he was certainly in the Underworld and not Holland. The letter told Harry to do what he wanted, to get laid and have fun with his life and to stop listening to the silly old man. So Harry chooses to finally play the game, win, and cheat as the Marauders Ghost!_

 _Crossover - DC Superheroes & Harry Potter_ _\- Rated: M - English - Humour/Fantasy - Chapters: 4_ _\- Words: 15,170_ _\- Reviews: 54_ _\- Updated: 6/29/2015_ _\- Published: 6/27/2015_ _\- [Harry P., Daphne G., Ginny W., N. Tonks]_

 **0oo00oo0**

 _Harry James Potter,_

Hi Harry mate, it's me, your godfather, Sirius. Well you know me I'm not really Serious but I am Sirius, but that joke was probably getting old when I was at school. If you're reading this letter… oops, my bad I've kicked the bucket, or it landed on my head full of cement. I've died. I'm dead. No more handsome me, so please comfort the honey's in my stead and treat them to some loving, or something like that.

It was likely my fault! You know me…? I was probably killed doing something stupid and wasn't paying attention. It was probably that loon cousin of mine. (I wonder why she never used a more dangerous curse). Well never mind, as I was saying, she probably killed me while I was gloating and teasing the bitch. I was probably hit by a crappy spell a knocked through some sort arch of death where no one could possibly save me, and now I am no longer alive as you know.

I'm not hiding out in Amsterdam after faking my own death or anything. I assure you I am quite dead, and nowhere near Holland at all. If you were going to look for me there, you would never find me because dead people do not live on in Holland. This is not in any way some very un-subtle way of telling you I'm really alive living the good life in Amsterdam smoking weed, drinking beer, and getting laid by hot babes on holiday.

I will assure you buddy that no one should even attempt to double check whether I'm actually alive living it up anywhere, especially in Holland. And if they even think about it for a moment I would really appreciate it if you would do me a solid and interfere in their investigating by flashing around a ton of cash in their greedy faces.

Well that isn't what this letter is supposed to be about because I know for a fact that you know I'm dead. I'll tell you how I didn't fake my death when I see you. Christmas is a good time to visit the underworld if you so happened to die anytime soon.

Anyway, this letter is to give you some advice. First piece of advice. Dumbledore's a moron, and he's probably told you about that stupid prophesy by now? I told him to tell you about it ages ago, but he kept saying things like. "Harry's just a boy," and. "He's just a child that needs to be protected," or. "He needs a childhood." Well, as I said before Dumbledore's a moron because really-'really' … enough said.

What does he know; he's just a silly old man with a small knob. I should know I saw it once, biggest mistake of my life. Though I learnt a valuable lesson. Always knock before entering someone's bathroom. Harry-it is probably my worst memory-the horror-and then the dementors-I shiver just thinking about that. But I won't go into detail because I love you and don't want to scar you, plus your mother would kill me.

However, on a completely unrelated topic, included with this letter is a small vial holding a very lovely memory I would like you to give to Severus as a small token from me as an apology for being a complete dick over the years. And… umm… mate you SERIOUSLY DO NOT want to see what's in it!

Anyway, back to the prophecy. I say it is a load of crap. Who can take a prophecy seriously when it is made by that old fraud Trelawney? Anyway, who gives a crap about some stupid fortune telling? Prophesies only come true when you make them come true. You saw how many prophesies there are in the department of mysteries. How many of them do you think came true? I would say none, because they were never heard by the right people.

Don't let that stupid old man ruin your life. You don't have to make that stupid prophecy come true, build some trusted allies and friends, get stronger, and then kick the crap out of all the enemies you could make, and make some more just because.

But anyway, there are lots of cool stuff you should be doing. You're young so instead of following the old bastard around like all the other sheep in the Order. I say you go out, have fun, learn some new interesting things. Prank some Slytherins, and make Snape's life at Hogwarts hell. Go out and meet some girls, get laid, see how many Hogwarts girls you can get into bed. You're famous Harry. Use that to your advantage!

Use your fame to get in the sack with the good-looking girls at school. Only the good-looking ones though. I don't want to find out you've been with any minggers in the land of the dead that's not Amsterdam. It'll gross me out, and I still have the blasted memory of Dumbledore for that (I wonder whether the dead can have things like that wiped from their memory-look into it for me would you?) Do that and you will make me the proudest godfather in history? And you'll be the first student in history to sleep with most of the female population of Hogwarts?

 _Good thoughts-happy thoughts!_

And maybe sometime soon you could grab a portkey to Amsterdam where I am not alive and I can prove to you that I really am dead, and you can tell my spirit of all the mayhem and mischief you've caused while at school. But then, why start at school, you can screw over the old man during the holidays too, maybe get some practice in on some muggle girls, believe it or not, according to my snooping you're apparently hot.

I'm sure you'll do me and your father proud.

Until we meet again, in the afterlife and not in Holland!

Yours truly,

-Sirius, (Padfoot) Black.

P.S almost forgot you'll also find enclosed with this letter your new passport (it's not a fake?) Your new name is Harry Black; no one will suspect a thing when you decide to take a vacation.

Oh, by the way, read the back of this letter, where there aren't any spells and wand movements to remove tracing spells and too allow you to perform magic outside of school illegally without getting expelled. That always made me wonder how they could pick up this trace thing…? Wouldn't leaving it on be ideal for capturing criminals, but then I suppose that would be too much to ask and somewhere along the way people would use that to set up their enemies.

Bye-bye pup, until the Spirit World (that isn't in Amsterdam, Holland),

-Sirius.

P.P.S - forgot to say, do whatever you want at school like becoming an illegal animagus. While Dumbles believes in the prophecy (Idiot), you have free reign at Hogwarts. When you get detention, don't show up unless it's to bug Snivilus. Dumbles won't ever expel you or even suspend you. So begin your reign of terror. Nearly all of the Marauders are dead now, so you have a legacy to live up to as the Marauders Ghost! Cool name huh? Thought of it myself, so give them hell from me and your dearly departed dad, and try to off the rat at some point to bring back the Marauders honour as pranksters' and not squishy turd sandwiches.

I just had another thought –'caution grinning with evil intent'-. 'Difficult' for me, I know, but maybe you should pop down to Diagon Alley and get a few advanced, powerful and interesting spell books. (I know books, you're wondering who really wrote this letter? Well I'm quite sure I'm me. Books can be useful and have great spells for pranking). Anyway see if you can find a book on Occlumency too. I'm sure you could learn it better from a book than you ever could from that greasy useless tosser, Snape, even sneak down Knockturn if you have too.

Remember Knockturn Alley is odd. They expect you to act creepy and buy creepy things while dressed like you're up to no good with huge hood, dark robes and be rude to every loser that stalks that creepy cesspool. It's like they try to advertise their evil ways. Wouldn't it be less suspect to have a place in Diagon that is legitimate with a secret creepy-shit back room full of black-market shit?

Also, try to get rid of Snape if you can as he ruins futures from what I heard McGonagall say. She said he's an incompetent pillock who can't even teach the smarter kids because he intimidates and threatens them, and Dumbledore doesn't give a shit; he has had his education. Well, when McGonagall cusses about someone's 'usefulness' the school should be worried.

Well player this is bye for real this time. Maybe I'll get lucky and the 'Underworld' hotel will have my dear friend Harry Black checking in around Christmas time. That by the way is not located in Holland and has nothing to do with being near some pretty neat nightclubs in Amsterdam.

Yours truly,

Your godfather,

-Sirius Black.

P.P.P.S- one last food for thought. Stop with the brooding and enjoy yourself. Fuck what Dumbledore wants and get out of the house for a while during this summer while messing with the old fart. You know a few hot girls already, go and see if they'll have some fun with you. Though I doubt Hermione would. Ginny most likely would since she is madly in love with you. But try not to break her heart or anything. She does have six older brother that would try to destroy you, though I suppose you wouldn't have to worry about Ron as he wouldn't have noticed.

' _Emotional range of a teaspoon, that one'._

 _Love,_

 _-Sirius._

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry was sitting on his bed within number four Privet Drive in his room, for obvious reasons-where else could he read his letter from the not alive? It was the summer holidays so he had to put up with his jerk relatives as it was without spending more time with them in the family room as if they were family.

He was reading and re-reading the weirdest letter he had ever received, and that included the letter telling him he had magical powers. He remembered back them being so happy, but that turned out to be a flop in too many murderous regards.

However, this letter had the same effect of making him feel happy. It made him smile from ear to ear, as he made a silent promise to himself to do all that the not alive and certainly not living in Holland Sirius had suggested. Yes, Sirius was certainly not alive in Amsterdam, and if he was, it looked like Harry was off to gets some books on occlumency so nobody would ever think for a moment that he knew anything of any sneaky little bastard Gryffindor if they discounted the Weasley twins and himself.

He smiled a little more. Trust that turd sandwich eater to choose a place like that of everywhere he could not be dead! He chuckled at his own insane thoughts wondering whether madness could rub off from the dead to the living. But then he remembered it might be able to rub off from the other living people and he was around Dumbledore and Mad Eye Moody much too much for his likings.

 _It only makes sense to make Snape's life hell at school. And while I am at it. I think I will_ _make life as difficult as I can for Dumbles too. Then his stupid Order of the Puddin' Cups has to go down with some sprinkles. He_ laughed aloud at the thought of making them all suffer at the hands of his pranks. _The Marauders Ghost, I like it,_ he smirked smugly as he had always secretly thought the Marauders names were stupid.

He was not so sure about the whole sleeping around thing though. _I'm not so sure about the whole sleeping around thing though. Well I am the boy-who-lived. Maybe I can use that to become the guy-who-screwed-most-of-the-hot-witches-on-Earth. Well the name needs work, maybe I can abbreviate it? T-G-W-S-M-O-T-W-O-E, TGWSMOTWOE. Yeah, still needs some fine-tuning though as a fringe benefit to all the shit I have to put up with, getting my dick in cute girl pussy sounds fair enough to me._

"Hmmmmm" he hmmmmm'd to himself "ah" he ah'd before continuing to talk to himself. "I should catch the Knight Bus to Diagon Ally?" he sighed. _Boy am I lonely. I have only been back two days and I am already talking to myself? Damn that's pitiful. If my fans could see me now. Maybe I would get a hug, or a blowjob?_ He smiled a little at that thought.

He turned his letter from his dead godfather (who is not alive in Amsterdam) around and read the instructions, and then he did not pull out his wand-wand not-not his 'magical-wand. He then didn't mutter the spell to remove the tracking charms from his person, or wand, or area, he was just as confused about that as his dead godfather was while not making the wand movements. Then he did not check himself for tracking charms to find three, and did not remove them with the simple spells Sirius had also jotted down.

 _Wow, they must really hate not knowing where I am._ He smirked slightly to himself. _I hope they do not find me for a while. It will teach them a lesson. Gits._

He got up from his bed with a big grin on his face and placed his letter from the not alive and not hiding out in Amsterdam Sirius Black into his school trunk, and hid it under all of his junk. _I think I'll get some muggle money from my Gringotts account first, and buy some nice new muggle clothes. If I'm going to be a player then I need to look the part, and maybe get something done to my hair._

Harry shrunk his trunk after removing his invisibility cloak, while whistling the - _I can use magic while at home_ tune and the _ministry are too dumb to find out melody. He_ put his trunk in his pocket and threw on his cloaking cloak (he smiled as he called it that in his mind, it was more amusing that way), and disappearing (no he did not disparate, he just became invisible-hence it was his cloaking cloak,) and then opened the bedroom door, stepping through and closing it behind him.

"Mum… Mum!" the fat blonde prick Dudley Dursley was yelling from the top of the stairs a little way in front of his cool, smart and brilliant, perfect, handsome can't do anything wrong cousin, Harry Potter. Said awesome cousin who just so happens to be cloaked like an enemy spaceship from TV, and smirking evilly. And an evilly smirking invisible relative who hates you and imagined himself as an enemy spaceship was something you should fear when you were standing at the top of a flight of stairs. Heck, you should just fear them plan and simple. _Yes, fear me plebbo! Whaahahahahaha! Hmm, is plebbo even a word? If not then it is now._

 _Hmm… thinking about invisibility, why haven't I used this bloody cloak to spy on girls in the bathrooms at school? I am a teenage boy after all. And I figure that's the sort of awesome thing a teenage boy with Cloak of Invisibility should do, right? Yep, most certainly. I'll just have to remember that for the new term. But there are muggle bathrooms too; maybe I'll try it out sometime. Whaahahahahaha! And maybe stop the evil laughing inside my head; I'm not the insane bad guy here, am I?_

"What is it Duddiekins?" Aunt Petunia called from the kitchen. _How I hate that screechy voiced wench. I wish she were up here too. I wonder whether my mum would have approved of this. Probably not. But hey, she's not here so who cares. I'll never know for sure. And what a stupid and babyish nickname, if only his friends could see him now._

"When's dinn... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Dudley screamed as he 'tripped' down the stairs, bouncing off every step as he went, with the happily smiling Harry walking down after him, unseen within his cloaking cloak. I _wonder how that happened. Because I certainly had nothing to do with it._

It appeared Dudley was out cold. Harry got a good look and smiled a little. Dudley's face was bloodied and one of his legs is bent in a weird, not normal way. Harry not wanting to stick around shrugged and hopped over him and headed to the front door. _Ah well, accidents happen._

Harry looked around to see his Aunt in a frantic state of panic hovering over Dudley's unconscious form. _He should be more careful while on the stairs. He_ opened the front door unnoticed by his crying Aunt who was fumbling with the phone. _Guess she is calling the paramedics. I would not have wanted to bother them. They have more important things to deal with rather than wasters of carbon and resources like him. But I guess they'll discover that for themselves when Dudley wakes up._

He silently snickered as he slipped through the door, and walked quietly away from Privet Drive, and entered Magnolia Crescent, silently humming the. _Dumbledore's a moron_ tune that for some reason was now stuck in his head. It went something like this. _Dumbledore's a_ _moron tralalalala… he plays with his bogies tralalalala… he fiddles with Snape's wily tralalalala._ Harry shuddered here as that was the worst verse, but continued his tune anyway. _His sheep follow him blindly without a clue tralalalala… and he'll get them all killed tralalalala… but I'm passed caring tralalalala… Dumbledore's a moron tralalalala._

Harry quickly removed his invisibility cloak, and stuffed it in the pocket of his baggy trousers after a quick look around to see if the cost was clear. He pulled out his wand and gave it a flick up.

 **'BANG!'**

The Knight Bus came screeching to a halt in front of him. Why they couldn't hire a qualified driver escaped his mind, not that he cared, as it shall serve his purpose just fine and didn't get him and all of the innocent passengers killed. He smiled at the sight of the big purple triple Decker bus. The door 'phsssed' open and there stood the happy form of Stan Shunpike the stupid bus conductor. Why they needed a conductor, no one knew.

Muggles didn't need them any more But he wondered more about why Stan in a world of magic couldn't afford two sickles for a bottle of achene remover, which actually worked.

 _Why can't they just get a more advanced bus? Can't they afford one? Or maybe they're too tight? Or it could be the ministry not wanting anything modern and with the times? In fact, wouldn't it be cool to buy a new train to go to Hogwarts? Wizards. They think they're so awesome but they're just backwards. It would be so cool to get to Hogwarts in just a few hours by magnarail or bullet train._

"'Ello there. Why if it ain't 'Arry Potter" Stan greeted him eagerly, Harry resisted correcting him sarcastically by saying 'it was Harry Potter', accentuating the H. _People like him should be locked away, the pimple faced idiot. There are probably a thousand potions to clear that pizza face of his up, what a pleb_ "Look Earn," Stan turned to the driver. "It's 'Arry Potter." The bus driver just grunted in response and said nothing. _At least he is not_ _stupid. But really should take his bus drivers test someday, but then with glasses that thick, I doubt he would pass the eye test._ "Where are you off to then 'Arry?" Stan asked excitedly.

"Diagon Alley," he replied amusedly stepping onto the bus.

"Well it will be quite a long trip; bus is nearly full, you see?" Stan said happily with a big stupid grin on his face, gesturing for Harry to look around, which he did to find only one seat available for him. Next to some hot blonde girl, he remembered seeing at Hogwarts a few times. _I think she is in my year, in my classes, strange how I overlooked that beauty. Maybe she can be my first conquest. He_ chuckled evilly to himself, and receiving some odd looks from fellow passengers.

"Okay, I'll pay you triple to make Diagon Alley your next stop?" Harry asked hopefully.

"You got ya self a deal," Stan said happily. _What a moron I would have gone higher, not much though, I haven't got much cash on me. He_ paid the stupid bus conductor his money then retreated into the bus and casually sat next to the hot blonde piece of eye candy while she eyed him with her beautiful blue eyes suspiciously and annoyed.

"Hello," he greeted her cheerfully as the bus exploded forwards with a huge bang almost knocking everybody out of their seats. _Why_ _can't they put in seatbelts? Don't they believe in passenger safety? Or maybe they're too cheap? In fact, they should fasten the benches_ to _the floor too. Who wants to slide around all over the place?_ "I'm Harry."

"I know," she replied. "I'm Daphne. I am in your year!" she replied coldly, likely because he didn't remember her name, and he was sure girls wanted to be remembered. However, they still shook hands and he gently caressed (or stroked) the back of her smooth dainty hand with his thumb before releasing her; noting her smooth skin, and smiling brightly at her.

"So where are you off to?" he asked her with the most affectionate grin he could muster while point blank trying to make sure she didn't mention his slip of forgetting her. _Greengrass I think_. _Flirting is hard work;_ he internally sighed but kept his grin in place.

"If you must know Potter, I'm going to Diagon Alley," she said with a blush to her pale cheeks as she almost got lost in his emerald eyes and he had that ruffled black hair that looked so-so. _Wow, this is easier than I thought; maybe it is because of Voldies return or something. Maybe she wants herself a brave Gryffindor Knight. So now she is trying to make friends. I would have thought it would be harder, like I thought on the paragraph above this one._

"Really? Me too. That's the next stop," he smiled cheekily while she frowned.

"What? That moron conductor said we won't be there for at least an hour, and I got on just before you," she said crossly reminding Harry briefly of that stupid Horntail Dragon; at that crappy tournament, he could not remember the name. _The Deadly Magician Tournament?_ _No, that's not right. The Dark Lord Resurrection Tournament? Hmm, close but that still isn't right. Ah well, whatever._

"Well, I kind of paid him extra so I could get there faster." _It isn't like I want to ride this hunk of junk all day._

"Oh. I didn't think of that. I just thought they did it because of who you are," she said coolly but she blushed in embarrassment anyway. _This girl might be fun. He_ snickered to himself. _Fun in the sack._ He snickered some more.

"What was that?" she asked him through narrowed eyes. _Hope she cannot read minds; that would suck. I hope she sucks._ He giggled nervously at his suggestive thoughts.

"Err… Nothing," he put on his best innocent expression, which probably wasn't very good as the bus exploded to a stop outside the Leaky Cauldron, and on reflexes he put his arms out to stop the girl from shooting out of her seat to the floor. He grabbed her 'Accidentally' (and not on purpose) by the chest and got a good feel through her thin summer robes of her nicely sized bust as she was nicely endowed by the goddess of titties.

 _Nice; I'll have to try that again sometime. He_ thought too soon as Daphne's hand smacked him across the face. _Ouch, that hurt; maybe I won't try that again?_

"Ouch," Harry Ouch'd aloud rubbing his cheek where she hit him with his free hand. "What you do that for?" Then he realised his hand was still on her and quickly removed it. "Err… sorry, Quidditch reflexes?" he gave her a feeble smile while praying. _Please be stupid, please believe; believe._ He was willing her too believe his lame excuse; he did not want another slap. _I really, really do not want another slap; it hurt. He_ crossed his fingers in hope that it would help.

"Okay. I'll let you off this once Potter, but try that again and I'll give you another slap, got it?" she asked him with her eyebrows raised but she didn't look mad any more _Cool I'll have to remember that. If I don't want a slap, cross my fingers and pray. I should write a book._

"Okay, next time the hottest and most beautiful girl on the bus is about to fall I'll let her," he agreed cheekily as he stood up and offered his hand, which she reluctantly took, blushing brightly at his admiration of her looks. He helped her up from her seat and the two still holding hands and ignoring the staring morons that were the other passengers left the bus; the door 'phsssed' open to let them out.

Harry and Daphne entered the Leaky Cauldron pub, which was crowded with weirdos as usual. They were wearing outdated robes and whatnot… _whatnot to_ _wear in the real world._ He silently snickered. So not wanting to be near those weirdo's for too long they quickly left through the back door into Diagon Alley. They found that some fool had left the archway into the Alley open so they just walked through, also not closing it. Plus who really cared?

"So where do you need to go?" Daphne asked as they made their way down the outdated street towards Gringotts, still holding hands. It seemed she intended to accompany him without really needing to be asked which boded well for him at the moment. He would have to wonder about that for now and find out what she was plotting later, or never, he didn't much care as he liked holding her hand with their fingers interlinked like lovers.

 _Someone really needs to upgrade this place; it looks like something from the sixteen hundreds. Hmm, it seems like Miss. Hot Thing has decided to tag along. Cool, this way I won't have to use much persuasion to get her to come into the Mug… umm… Scientific-World and help me pick out some new clothes, girls are good at that sort of thing I hear. Hmm, Scientific-World. It has a better ring to it than Muggle World. Muggles aren't the 'MUGS' on this planet._

"Just got to draw out some cash," Harry finally answered. _How much are you?_ He looked at her with perverted eyes that she did not seem to mind any more, or didn't realise what they meant, or he could have been doing it all wrong, likely the latter.

 _Not caring about that stupid prophecy or Mouldy-butt is easier than I thought. Maybe thinking about girls is what I should be doing anyway. Normal boys my age do, right? I think it's all they do. Oh damn, I best stop thinking dirty thoughts. I'm going to get a boner if I continue. Hopefully the ugly things at the bank will keep that at bay. Just having to look at them is enough to put anyone except the dirtiest of perverts off. Hmm, I wonder whether there are people with a goblin human fetish. I'm sure there is with vampires. I've heard girls like vampire-human romance novels like that weird sparkly butted one some muggle woman who wanted to put women's rights back a decade wrote about falling in love with a Victorian stalking virgin vampire ten times the human girls age or something; they even made it into a movie; weird._

"So what do you plan on doing today?" she asked while holding his hand tighter as her lips twitched into a cutely-evil smirk and her eyes looked him up and down as if to suggest clothe shopping.

 _You for a start._ "I'm going into the muggle world to buy some new clothes," he told her with what he hoped was a flirty smile and not a dirty one again? "Would you like to come along? I'm sure I could use a smart girl's opinion," he asked her hopefully.

"O-okay I guess I can, Potter, but you are buying lunch!" she agreed after a moment's thought and hesitation. _Great, maybe I should get one of those little black books that I've heard about and put her name at the top of what will hopefully be a very long list. He_ left her by the banks entrance as she didn't need anything where she let go of his hand and waited.

He walked into the bank fully and up to the nearest goblin teller. _Why do they call them tellers anyway? They don't tell me much. He_ wondered. _Well I'll try to remember to ask someone someday._

"Can I help you?" the ugly, freaky looking goblin asked in a bored voice. _It's lucky not all goblins are this freaky looking. People would be too scared to come here. He_ gave a small chuckle. _It's no wonder there ain't any small kids in here; with all of these freaky little midgets running amok I'm surprised I have the guts to come in. But I am the hero so I can't let them scare me away from my loot. 'Argh, no wrinkly midget land lovers gonna keep me bootie'._ He chuckled and ignored the goblins crept out look as it never crossed his mind that to goblins a crazy wizard giggling to his own inner thoughts was creepy.

"Yeah mate?" Harry said ignoring the goblins rude attitude by adding his own. "I would like five grand in Muggle currency and a bag full of Galleons."

"Yes Mr. Potter," the goblin replied as Harry handed him his key, _smarmy git. I wonder how he knows my name by just looking at my key. Ah, who cares?_ But he did note the weird writing, so maybe that was how goblins spelt his name.

"Also I want it made perfectly clear that I don't want anyone other than myself to know I drew money out ever unless I say otherwise, got that?"

The goblin drew himself up straight in what he probably thought was a dignified manner, that wasn't. "I assure you Mr. Potter we have the strictest confidentiality…"

"Good," Harry interrupted the freaky little monster. "Because if I find out otherwise I will be taking my fortunes to a muggle bank."

"Of course Mr. Potter. No human shall know of your transactions." The goblin handed Harry a wallet full of muggle money and a moneybag full of Galleons. Harry put his money away in his pocket and found Daphne waiting for him by the entrance and she took his right hand in her left and twined their fingers smirking as if she knew he purposely pissed off a goblin for fun and liked that about a potential love interest.

 _Shesh, pissing off that goblin was fun though! I should have done that years ago. I bet that arse Dumbles has been eyeing my account. Probably hoping to get my loot if I died. I'll have to do something about that soon. I'll leave it all to muggle charities… scientific charities (medical research and the likes), and make sure the wizarding world knows just to rub it in their faces. That will sure rub them the wrong way. Serves them right. Well that makes sense, sounds like a Super-Awesome-Mega-Cool-Sexy plan if I ever did hear one._

 _Whaahahahahaha!_

 _Damn, gotta stop doing that._

 **0oo00oo0**

Harry and Daphne headed out of the bank and back down the outdated street of Diagon Alley towards the entrance, back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry saw the pompous git traitor Percy Weasley twiddling his wand like a pillock as they went but ignored him, as Harry and Daphne were walking together hand in hand. They walked through the still open arch into the pub, _still a load of weirdos here. I wonder if there is some kind of weirdos' convention, which occurs every day? I bet Percy's a member. Maybe I should tell Dobby about it, he'd want to join up._

"So where too first?" Daphne asked curiously as she moved closer, holding his arm as she looked all over at all of the muggles packing the street. "I've never really been to the muggle world before, except the occasional bits with the bus, and I've never seen this many people in one place before except the Quidditch World Cup."

"Oh? And why not?" Harry asked. _I bet she's been living in the Stone Age like the other wizarding families, most likely pure-blooded. I wonder what house she's in. They're so naive. He_ chuckled to himself; _I've really got to stop doing that or I'll end up in the nut house._

"It's, well," she stuttered nervously as they walked down the crowded muggle street, fidgeting with his fingers between hers. "My parents… they kind of don't like muggles-well, mainly my dad, mum doesn't seem to care one way or the other!" she finished quickly. _Definitely an adorably simple pureblood then._

"Why don't they like muggles?" he asked. _I think she's in Slytherin. That would explain a lot. I'll just ask her. It will make the authors life simpler if I do, and we all know the truth anyway._ "Are you in Slytherin or something?" he asked, making her go bright red in the cheeks. She nodded while glaring as he should have known that, and he just smirked at her. _This should be fun. She's probably one of the hottest Slytherin in school._

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin," he informed her absent-mindedly with a cheeky grin. She looked at him startled as she had never spoken with him before she always assumed he was the pinnacle of Gryffindor, but it seemed she was wrong. "Being a Slytherin doesn't make you a bad person or anything, just like being a Gryffindor doesn't make anyone good. Take Malfoy for example. He would be a spaz-head know matter what house he was in."

She snorted and giggled for a second as he just smiled at her before she gained a hold of her 'coldness' but kept a small smirk on her lips as she was enjoying his company and completely forgot what she had gone to Diagon Alley for. It was something about the flu and medicine or something, well she figured it would come to her eventually and she would get it later before she went home.

"So, you don't, not like me, because I'm in Slytherin?" she asked with a cool look in her deep blue eyes.

"Of course I like you," he informed her with a kind smile. _I would like you a lot better if we were in a hotel room naked together. "Especially now I've properly met you. I feel stupid never having talked with you before."_

She smiled a little more. "Yeah, well that would have been a problem with titchy, Parkinson in the way being all evil in kind of amusingly non-evil ways. Anyway, I bet your friend Weasley wouldn't like to hear that either?" she said as they stopped at the traffic lights on a busy junction road. _Yeah he would probably flip out, stupid pillock he is, but I'll have to store that about Parkinson away for later investigation. I wonder what Ron's doing right now? Probably wanking with his thoughts on Hermione?_ He quivered at the mere thought. _Poor Hermione should run-run-run far-far-away._

"Probably not," Harry finally agreed while pressing the button to the lights repeatedly in the hope that they would change quicker for them to cross. Though knowing they most likely wouldn't. "I doubt that your house mates or your parents would be too pleased with you hanging out with me either?" he added with a quirky smile.

"Most of the other Slytherins wouldn't!" she agreed. "But I don't think my parents would mind that much as you're an old powerful bloodline and they're-well they don't care about whether we like each other, if that makes sense. It's all about traditions in magical lore and quite honestly I don't care about it any more, it's so tedious, but don't say anything!" she ordered the last while giving him a frosty look that he honestly found endearing in that kind of bad-girl but not quite way.

He smiled at her and paused as he was going to reply when they heard the unmistakeable sound of apparation.

 **POP**

 **POP**

 **POP**

 **POP**

 **POP**

 **Pop** – because he was too weak to make a proper _POP_.

 **CRACK** – because someone just had to be different and received six glares.

Harry and Daphne looked out into the busy road to see seven Death Eaters standing on the centre divider of the road, all with their wands out and skeletal masks hiding their faces, and black cloaks with hoods up, blowing in the wind. Harry mildly wondered whether they used a spell to make their robes do that to look cool or something; he wouldn't be surprised. Maybe he should beat one up someday and ask because he would love to wear a long Matrix style coat and have it blowing back behind him all heroically.

"We all agreed on a pop! Not a stupid crack!" the lead Death Eater could be heard complaining to the crack-Eater (yes I see it).

"Never mind that dude!" another Death Eater squeaked out giggling and waving at the hero of the fic. "There's Potter!" he cried out in glee frantically waving at Harry and Daphne in exhilaration, pointing at Harry with his wand. "He's with that blonde girl over there, look see, its Harry Potter!" he squeaked out like he had swallowed the squeak from a dogs chew toy.

"We can see that!" the leader cried out triumphantly. "You won't escape us this time Potter!" he roared out in glee. "The Dark Lord will praise us with his favour after we capture you! And maybe we'll bring your whore along to make sure you suffer!" he laughed as he made a gesture for his men to follow.

They never even waited for the lights as they all charged out into the road. _Idiots, they're going to get …_ Then they heard a loud horn 'BEEEEEEEEEEBBEEEEEEEEB' the horn yelled with the screeching of breaks as a big red double Decker bus ploughed into all seven Death Eaters, splattering blood, guts, and flesh all over the bus, road and path, before it managed to stop. _Never mind, I wonder who will front the therapy bills for this?_

Harry grimaced a little looking around at the horror on children's and adults faces as all of the traffic came to a standstill because Death Eaters were inconsiderate enough to commit suicide on a main road, the poor bus driver may never want to drive again. But that wasn't Harry's problem, and that was seven Death Eaters less for anyone to worry about.

However, Harry and Daphne just stared in shock at the scene of mayhem in front of them. Harry couldn't believe his good fortune. _I can't believe my good fortune. Where does Tom find these morons? Well if he keeps using incompetent, suicidal fools, the war will be over in a week, they would have all killed themselves. He_ giggled silently.

"Well," Harry said slowly looking away from the puddle of Dead Munchers and back to Daphne. "That's not something you see every day." _I wish it was though. It would make my life easier. Maybe they should start a road safety course at Hogwarts?_ He snickered silently to himself. _Morons didn't have a chance... they just ignored the road like it wasn't blazing with speeding motorists! Maybe that's the power the Dark Lord knows not? A big red bus!_

Harry gave Daphne a smirk while she squeezed his hand in hers, holding his arm to her chest as he quickly lead her away from the scene of the accident as she likely hadn't seen anything so mind boggling before. But then, neither had Harry and he had seen a lot of weird crap with most of his forced heroics, or like he called it, fighting to survive douche-bags being turd sandwiches.

They walked silently down the street and Harry had a huge smirk firmly plastered on his lips, and his eyes were sparkling with merriment. Daphne kept taking startled, shy glances at him, her eyes full of fear and confusion. He was quite surprised that he wasn't that bothered by the attempt on his life. I _should be more bothered by this? Shouldn't I?_

"Why aren't you more concerned by them? I am?" Daphne finally spoke her mind as they approached a fine clothes retail store for men and women. _I'm not really bothered what the shops called. It will have everything I need anyway._ "You look as though you don't care that those Death Eaters tried to get you!" she added as they stopped outside the store. He looked her in the eyes and saw that she really was concerned about him.

"Well," he thought for a moment. "I guess it's just that they've tried so many times. I just don't care any more," he told her honesty, shrugging. "Plus, you saw those idiots. Who could be scared of twats that don't even know how to look both ways while crossing a busy road?" he shrugged. _They're almost as stupid as Dudley, who 'accidentally' fell down the stairs. Wow, why do I accentuate in my thoughts?_ "Don't worry about them now. I'll buy some new clothes then I'll buy us some lunch? Okay?"

"O… okay," she said uncertainly. _Wow, she's really cute when she's confused. Harry_ guided her into the shop where they completely forgot about the Death Eaters as Daphne was in her element. 'A clothes shop', so she forgot all about the silly Death Eaters and helped Harry pick out some new clothes because he knew if left to do it himself he would go wrong somehow.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and leader of the Order of the Lollipops… umm… The Order of the Phoenix arrived at Privet Drive to be greeted by Nymphadora Tonks and Alistor Mad-Eye Moody: two faithful members to the Order of the Kebabs… err… Phoenix.

"What's wrong Alistor?" Dumbledore asked when he approached the two Order members. "Is Harry alright?" he begged in concern with big watery worried blue eyes sparkling away in worried-uncle-grandpa mode.

"We… don't know, Albus!" Moody growled in a threatening way for no reason other than he thought it was cool and he needed to insert some manliness because of Dumbledore's presence. "I turned up for my shift to watch the boy, and I saw he wasn't in his room so I searched the house and there's no one there." His electric blue magical eye was zooming about in its socket comically. _Does he not know how stupid that eye looks while doing that, it's making me dizzy?_

"What about his Aunt or Uncle?" Dumbledore asked, though _I'm_ now going to start referring to him by first name. It's shorter to spell. "Or even his Cousin. Is there no one in?"

"I'm afraid not Albus!" Moody growled again. _If I didn't know better I would say he was the werewolf not Remus._ "Nymphado… Ouch!" he Ouch'd. "What was that for?" he growled again turning to Nymp… _No I won't make that mistake_ … turning to look at Tonks.

"You call me that again and I'll do more than slap you upside the head," she replied fiercely, making Moody wince back in fear. _Everyone knew that you didn't mess with Tonks. See_ even Albus was smart enough that he even thought, Tonks rather than Ni… the forbidden first name of Tonks. He had suffered too many head related injuries from her and some kind of female only ability which seemed unstoppable called girl-rage.

He had studied girl-rage for many years but still he was nowhere near understanding how it happened, but he did know that asking a girl to demonstrate girl-rage got the crap beaten out of him by a fourteen year old girl when he had just became deputy headmaster fifty odd years back when he was in his sixties, and that was too humiliating to risk repeating. The only thing he really knew about girl-rage was that it seemed unstoppable. It never would occur to him that girl-rage was all in his head and he was obsessed just because he was too afraid that he got beaten up by so many girls in his long lifetime.

"Well as I was saying," Moody continued carefully in a rather strangely normal voice. _'Ha' I knew he practised that growl._ "Tonks here saw one of those Hamburger buses come and take Harry's Cousin away."

Albus frowned. "Why?" he asked. "What happened to the poor boy?" he added worriedly.

"From what I heard before they dove off with him and his mum," Tonks said looking disgusted with the old man's concern. "He tripped down the stairs." _Poor-boy. I hope he's alright. Harry will be sad when we find him and tell him of such bad, tragic, and dreadful news._

"He will be alright though won't he?" Albus asked fearfully. Moody and Tonks just shared a confused glance with each other before shrugging. _Maybe I should send him a get well soon card? Yes I think he will like that._

"Anyway! What we gonna do about Potter?" Moody asked his growl returning tenfold.

"Hmmm!" Albus 'hmmm'd' pulling a small metal thingy out of his pocket then tapping it with his wand. "Impossible!" Albus declared looking at the little metal thingy or it could have been plastic only Albus knew. "He no longer has the tracing charms on." Albus looked horrified. "Death Eaters must have taken him!" he declared like a game show host asking a question that came out as stating a fact.

"Err… He could have taken them off himself," Tonks piped in looking very doubtful that Death Eaters took him as there was no sign of a struggle and knowing Harry half the street would have known about it as he tended to not use subtle spells and put way too much power into those that should be subtle, but whatever knocked his enemies down.

"I doubt that very much," Albus disagreed in indignation and as dignified as he could manage. "Harry would not know how." _Plus I made sure he kept well away from books on tracing spells._ "He is just a boy," Albus stated as though that settled the matter.

"Then why are all his things gone?" Moody stated in his most prominent growl to date. "I doubt the Death Eaters would have packed all his things and taken them," he said smugly. "Plus no sign of a struggle. Potter would have no doubt caused them a lot of damage first." And this argument was going to continue for a while so let's jump back to Harry and see how he's doing with his shopping trip with Daphne.

Harry and Daphne had been shopping for two hours now, and Harry had tried on everything that he had now bought including the underwear. He got Daphne's opinion and from what he could tell she like the tight boxer shorts. Well she looked as though she liked them after she stopped starring at his bare chest that had been conditioned by his years of Quidditch even though he knew he could do with some beefing up, but he had enough time for that, maybe even get a gym membership. She couldn't keep her eyes off his package after that.

That was when he decided that he would buy her something, just because he wanted her to try some stuff on for him. She was blushing more than ever when she stepped out of the dressing room, which was private just the two of them in some sexy black panties and matching bra. He knew the goddess of titties blessed her but seeing that close and walking around her she had a great arse too.

She was startled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was surprised by his own bravery, but bravery was overcoming fear, which made him wonder whether Gryffindor House really took scared kids, it would explain a lot. He was already dressed in beige cargo shorts, white socks and running trainers with a loose white tee shirt pulled to his strong body.

Daphne gulped as she was near naked, hands rested on his chest and he stroked his fingers through her long blonde hair and they kept string into each other's eyes. She was at least two inches shorter than him with a slender body, smooth and flawless. She licked her lips, moistening them as she let her blue eyes flicker to his lips when she gasped as his hands wandered down to her butt only covered by the thin material and knew she had no choice but to buy these panties now as they were wet at the front as he squeezed her butt pulling her tighter into his body.

Harry pulled her up slightly pulling her into his arms she slid her arms up around his neck and her smooth long legs around his waist as their lips finally touched and they kissed. His tongue slid between her lips while her fingers found their way through his hair as she kissed back, licking his tongue with hers. Her body was now flush with his as they tasted each other and didn't want to pull back but they both needed to breathe as they forgot they could breathe through their noses in their moment.

They both gasped out, panting for breathe while their lips were still touching ever so slightly, gazing into each other's darkening eyes. They kissed again for only a moment before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sir, Madam! Are you okay in their?" asked a suspicious sounding sales girl from the other side.

Harry and Daphne smirked slightly. Daphne could even feel his prick rucked up huge in his shorts against her panty-only covered butt.

"Yeah, we-we'll be done in a bit!" Daphne said while moving her butt against his crotch while biting her lower lip and making him groan as she slid down from his arms pushing down on it while they heard the assistant leaving while muttering about horny teenagers, and never getting lucky herself, which was a surprise as she was cute.

Daphne smirked as she was pulling back from him she turned and walked back to the changing room before stopping and looking over her shoulder while he had been watching her tight arse.

"I'll just put on that dress and be right out!" she said smirking while her chest was rising and falling rapidly and she needed to calm down.

It had taken them a few hours and a few thousand pounds from Harry's wallet to pay for their shopping. Though, Daphne coming from a wealthy family did pay her way even though Harry didn't mind, but she was a proud girl and quickly paid him back in galleons because she didn't think to get muggle money from Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but next time she would.

She looked wonderful in her new black summer dress. She blushed in it as the material was thin but strong. It had spaghetti straps over her slender shoulders and hung halfway down her thighs showing off her delicious legs. She had open black shoes and bare feet that made him want to nibble them.

"The light and dark make twilight and dusk!" Harry commented as she held onto his right arm while they carried their stuff and snuck into a side alley away from cameras and shrunk down their bags.

Harry placed his stuff in his pocket and Daphne in her newly bought little white leather backpack/purse thing she bought on her back with her long blonde hair tied to the right and hanging over her shoulder and over her large breasts to her waist, pulled tight from her neck showing him all the kissable spots while still keeping her hair loose on top and round behind her cute little ears.

It became a slight surprise that Daphne was using magic just like Harry, but then she was from a pureblood family that would want their heirs/daughters to have every advantage, and since Sirius knew the spells to get around the ministry, it was obvious that other dark families would too.

"You're naughty-Harry!" she said as he led her out of the side road and didn't hesitate to give him a quick kiss on the lips. He kissed back before she pulled away unconcerned whether anyone saw her as she doubted anyone she knew would see them in the muggle world.

"But don't forget, you owe me lunch!" she chimed while he grinned and led her along through the crowds, throwing away the clothes he had from the Dursley's which he would never have to see again as he passed a bin.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked her while snaking his arm around her waist and she let go of his arm to walk in his arms.

"Umm… I don't know… oh, how about some burgers?" she suggested as she pointed to a burger restaurant across the road.

It didn't take them long to cross, but they did use the crossing and it took Daphne only a moment to figure out how it worked because she didn't want to be squished like certain idiots.

They were soon entering the muggle fast food restaurant. Let's call it McDougall's for not wanting to been seen advertising McDonald's. They joined the not too large queue to get some food. Listening to some song about something that was catchy playing over the restaurants speakers. Harry was bobbing his head to the awesome tune, wondering why the author removed the name of the song and singer when he realised that this way the reader can choose to insert their own favourite song.

"This place is packed with muggles," Daphne said absent-mindedly to our young protagonist while also bobbing her head to the music, which was very un-Daphne like but she was getting comfortable with her new companion internally smirking because her year younger sister would be so jealous if she ever believed she was practically on a date with Harry Potter, and made out with him in her new sexy muggle underwear.

"Well what did you expect?" Harry asked. "Vampires?" he added cheekily getting a few strange looks from the mindless morons around him. She smiled slightly, amused as they moved further forward in the queue.

"Well I guess muggles are better than Vampires," she replied as they reached the front of the queue to be greeted by some Indian or maybe Pakistani woman, though she could have been Polish, or any cute bird with a really bad accent they would struggle with just to add some humour. Well this one was wearing one of those scarf thingies over her head and Harry was just one of the ignorant masses.

"What can I get you?" she asked in a barely understandable accent, but writing a barely understandable accent was too much trouble.

"Err… Sorry? What did you say?" Harry asked obviously he couldn't understand her. _I wish they wouldn't let foreigners with a ridiculously strong accent work behind the till, and especially not at call centres. I can never understand them. Don't you just hate it when that happens; everyone thinks it even the foreigners, and PC or not, not taking this out!_

"W-h-a-t c-a-n I g-e-t y-o-u?" the McDougall's woman asked again slower this time like he was a moron. He just wanted to hex her into oblivion. It was understandable that people should be lucky not everyone has super powers or condescending people like this would be headline news as murder victims every news bulletin.

"Oh. Okay we'll have two of those," Harry replied pointing up to the display board with a huge burger, fries, and a drink. "And make them large," he added with a nod of satisfaction.

"What drink?"

"What drink do you want?" Harry asked turning to Daphne as he suddenly understood the woman perfectly because he couldn't be bothered to ask what any more

"What drinks do they do?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Well, they have coke, lemonade, orangeade or milkshakes," he informed her with a smile as he read the menu sign that was written in much to tiny text but luckily they managed to get the queue next to it.

"Okay do they have banana milkshake?" she asked hopefully as it was one of her favourites and the menu did show they did it.

"Okay then we'll both have banana milkshake," he said turning back to the McDougall's staff member. She then slowly made her way to get their meals and fifteen minutes later they were both pissed at waiting so long for 'fast' food, but they had their food and were sitting at a table eating their lunch and soon forgetting the bad service and chatting about nothing of importance while flirting and touching as they sat side by side.

 **0oo00oo0**

At Privet Drive Minerva McGonagall had come to find Albus Dumbledore because he had been gone for a few hours now and she was getting worried. _There he is! Bloody poof. He_ was wearing purple robes with pink stars and in a muggle neighbourhood too. _Though, no sane straight man would wear that in the magical world either._

"Maybe the Death Eaters are getting smarter?" Albus added smugly, their argument still going on strong after several hours.

"What are you three doing here?" McGonagall asked sternly approaching the three bickering idiots. "It's getting late. Where's Mr. Potter?" _Bloody idiots probably forgot all about him._

"Well, we don't know," Tonks admitted going bright red in the cheeks having forgotten all about him and she normally prided herself on remembering cute boys.

"It is my belief Minerva," Albus began smugly and knowingly as he puffed out his chest like a prideful peacock. "That he was stolen away by nefarious Death Eat-!" He tried to say before Moody moved in his way.

"No he wasn't," the old ex-auror growl as he interrupted him. "He certainly left by his own accord!"

"No. Death Eaters obviously took him," Albus disagreed heatedly.

"Death Eaters wouldn't have taken his stuff," Tonks piped in scowling.

Well you can all see where this was going so let's jump forward in time a few hours? Let's say that was now ten in the evening and darkness has fallen over Privet Drive. Minerva McGonagall couldn't believe it. She had watched all three of them Albus, Tonks and Moody arguing for hours over whether Harry Potter had left the house himself or was taken by Dearth Eaters instead of actually looking for him.

Even more shocking was that she had been dragged into the argument by Albus. He probably hoped that she would agree with him. But unfortunately for Albus she had to agree with the other two. Under all the evidence it was more likely Mr. Potter left the house under his own influence.

She had to sigh and wonder whether Albus remembered that at fifteen he wasn't a silly invalid that couldn't think for himself, and neither was Harry Potter. If anything that boy was too independent, which she hated to admit it to herself was a slight sign of a bad home life.

But alas, Albus was an arse and wouldn't listen to reason. Given all of the signs she was surprised Harry wasn't a muggle hating jerk by now. But then, given half of his mother's smarts Harry would see that Dumbledore was ultimately responsible considering the Dursley's never wanted a wizard in the house and Dumbledore forced him on them.

Minerva really wanted to hate this old man, but unfortunately too many people liked him too much to sack him (as believe it or not if she had majority of house heads she could fling his arse to the wolves) and put him in a home where the only people having to listen to him were poor staff that worked there.

It had gotten late while Harry and Daphne were out together and they thought about calling the Knight Bus to take them home when Harry had a better idea, marvellous even, his inner giggle would coax. They had been passing a fancy looking hotel together, and against her inner Slytherin, Daphne agreed to spend the night. She had never stayed anywhere muggle before and she was curious as she had apparently been in many wizarding hotels on holiday with her parents and sister.

That was why she gaped as she looked around the foyer of the muggle hotel. She couldn't remember what the place was called but it over looked the Themes. She had never seen such a spotlessly clean and neat, beautiful place before. It was grand with bars, restaurant and even from what little she could see, a swimming pool and gym.

She could smell the slight waft of food as there were people still out of their rooms enjoying a late dinner. She held Harry's arm and hand while he walked them up to the desk and looked in his wallet. He was going to check that he had enough cash when he noticed a card and pulled it out. It had the Gringotts logo on it and a chip with his name printed on it.

Mr Harry James Potter

 _Convenient_

However, it was lacking instructions but he went with it and smiled at the reception lady as they stopped at the desk.

"Good evening, Sir, Ma'am," the woman said looking them over sceptically. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Umm… how many stars does this place have?" he asked, looking around in awe. "It's pretty cool so I would expect a lot!" he said with a small grin while Daphne looked baffled and uncomfortable, she somehow felt underdressed and like she and Harry weren't really welcome.

"We pride ourselves on our seven star rating, Sir!" she replied as if humouring him.

Harry smirked and handed her his card. "I would like your best available penthouse suite for the night and most of tomorrow!" he said smarmily but she didn't reach for his card so he pulled back, slightly unsure.

"Oh, I see," she said while holding in her humour, "well, we have the royal suite available Sir, at a cost of fourteen thousand five hundred and fifty five pounds a night, and of course that includes all of the services you need within the hotel, Sir within a reasonable limit otherwise we charge for extras, 'Sir'!"

"Wow! That's steep!" Harry couldn't help but say.

"Yes, but if you and your little girlfriend travel, just a blocks you'll come to the first of many holiday inns and places like it people like you could afford!"

"So Daph, you wanna stay here or some cheap hotel?" he asked and she gave him a look that promised death if he ever thought to ask her something so silly ever again. "Right, what was I thinking," he agreed as he again offered his card to the lady. "The names, Potter, so don't you have a chip-pin machine thing so I can pay?" he asked and the woman just stared at him while a couple of her colleagues had started watching closely which seemed to make her nervous as she wasn't sure what was going on.

"O-of course Sir," she agreed as she pulled one up from behind the counter as she used the computer to book the room and the machine had the price on screen a second later.

"Umm… just insert your card and type in your pin, Sir!" she said and Harry did, only problem he had no pin and waited a moment before typing in a random four numbers and pressing enter. After all Gringotts was a magical world bank so why would he need a set pin, and as expected it said pin accepted and a moment latter the reception lady wasn't the only one blown over as everything went through perfectly.

"Umm… well, err, Mr. Potter!" she said nervously. "Welcome and please don't hesitate to call on staff for anything you might need! I'll have someone lead you to your room," she said now much warmer and no longer just humouring a couple of kids but pandering to two spoilt rich kids who could potentially get her fired for judging them based on their more standard rather than the usual rich clothing choices.

The tour around the penthouse suite was something as the nice woman showed them around. They had a view of the river on a huge balcony and two floors to explore with the top floor being devoted to just being a bedroom with huge bed with soft cream and beige satin sheets and massive en-suite bathroom with wet room and hot tub, and wardrobes you could fit wardrobes in.

There was even a huge cinema sized screen TV on the wall downstairs with couches so comfortable you sunk into them. The lady who led them around was only too happy to bring them some food since they hadn't eaten since lunch. She didn't even bat an eye at the order of alcoholic beverages and said she would bring them some fine champagne but showed them to a huge fridge full of snacks and beers from all over the world.

Harry and Daphne had barely settled on the couch together while Harry demonstrated the TV which seemed to have every channel from around the world on it, including subscription only streaming channels such as Amaflix and Netzon, (free advertising is BAD). That was when there was a knock on the door and two maids entered pushing in two trolleys full of foods they had never seen before along with several bottle of champagne and two glasses.

The maids lay everything out on the table in front of the couch before pouring Harry and Daphne a glass of champagne each and bidding them a happy evening and night as they took their trolleys

"I think we're going to enjoy it here!" Harry said while she smiled a little and they tapped glasses before taking sips.

"Y-you really know how to woo a lady!" she said as she took some finger foods and looked like every mouthful was heaven. "Wow, the magical world doesn't have anything like this, far from it! There fancy hotels aren't clean like this either, just think the next level up from the Leaky Cauldron!"

Harry grimaced just thinking about that. "I suppose they got lazy!" he said thoughtfully. "When you have the cures for things that messy places can be a cause of they don't need to worry as much, or I suppose if they don't have competition, they don't have to make customer relations or anything more appealing! It's like 'where else are you going to go-the muggle world?'"

"From now on yes!" she readily agreed. "But how much is this place in galleons per night?"

"Oh, just over nine hundred galleons!" he said to her surprise. "Just think," he laughed. "We could spend a month at the Leaky Cauldron for about twenty five galleons."

"But then we wouldn't get all of this!" she said. "The food their sucks!"

"Point taken!" he said as they rested back with their drinks and food and she curled up to his side to watch a movie and it wasn't before long that that Daphne was straddling Harry's lap while he groped her butt through her dress and they were making out with tongues in mouths.

She had pulled his tee shirt off him and flung it to the floor while he started pulling up her dress. She pulled back from his lips only to lift her arms and let him pull it over her head where it would land with his tee. Their lips crashed back together when Harry moved to lay her down they fell off the couch in a tangled crash on the floor.

"Ow!" Daphne complained while trying not to laugh as she looked up at Harry on top of her before she reached down for his belt and pulling it open his shorts came down and they continued kissing while he struggled to kick his shorts free and kicked the table which just so happened to have a huge chocolate pudding by the edge and a second after Harry yelled out in pain they gasped as the bowl smacked Harry in the head and the pudding splattered over them.

Harry rubbed his head while hovering over the pudding covered girl while she looked up as pudding dripped from his face.

"Well, I call that destiny!" Harry said smirking while licking some chocolate from her chest while she whimpered.

"With a tad bit of equivalent exchange throw in!" she agreed while smirking as she stroked where the bowl hit him on the head before licking from his neck to his mouth while quivering. "That is some good pudding. Its lucky it's not going to waste!" she said with a smirking grin.

"Certainly not!" he agreed as his mouth moved to her right ear and dug out some more pudding and she quivered while he pulled her up into his arms and pulled the latch open on her bra before letting her back down while she could feel his prime-wand pushed large and hard into her crutch.

She smiled and blushed as he finally got to see her pale boobs unwrapped with pointed pink nipples while chocolate pudding trailed over them and her breathing was laboured and heavy when he leaned down and sucked desert from her right nipple and then left. She couldn't control the groan or whimper that escaped her pretty pink lips. His hands squeezed her large firm breasts as he went back for more she was shuddering and pushing her crutch tighter into him to feel his erection and to make her sopping gash between the material of his boxers and her panties feel those electric currents through her needy body.

Harry took her left arm and trailed his tongue along the chocolate before suckling her fingers while she took his digits and sucked them clean before their lips were pressed together again and he trailed his tongue down her chin to her neck and then breast cleaning her soft supple skin with his tongue following down to her tummy and her bellybutton.

She was like putty, quivering, unformed as his fingertips slid into the waistband of her panties, and in one motion, sat up while sliding them off her and getting a kick in the face.

"S-sorry!" she said in a breathless whisper, but he didn't care as he had her smooth legs over his shoulders and perfect view of the blonde girls glistening chocolaty snatch. It was smooth and creamy with light blonde hairs on her mound and slightly around but he wanted it so bad. He sucked up her toes and round down her legs to her supple thighs before she cried out as he dug in to the truest desert he had ever tasted, the sweetest treat.

Daphne had gasped out as he held her legs up by her neck by her ankles even though he was holding her awkwardly she felt like her insides were on fire as his tongue opened her up, licking the pudding from her dripping gash. He buried his tongue as deep as he could, sucking the hard dripping little bud, she screamed out with her hands buried in his hair, holding him firmly in place, trying to pull his further she couldn't keep quiet and she didn't want to as the more noise she made the more he moved his tongue.

She burst her damn after only a few moments filling Harry's mouth with the nectar of a goddess, and he didn't care what Sirius told him any more He wanted to sample this ambrosia from many different sources of cute fresh kitties. He licked it clean before pulling back and letting her relax while she was bright red in the face and panting for breath he knew she needed a moment to catch herself.

He gently lowered her legs into place either side of him while she let her deep blue eyes stare at him, she smiled. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile before, and though he didn't know her from school, he was sure she didn't smile like this there.

Harry carefully pulled her up into his arms and she was quick to kiss Harry deeply while reaching down for his rod. She squeezed it within his boxers and felt him quiver at the touch. She slid from his arms and pulled his boxers down in one move letting his penis bounce out to stand out fully erect and bigger than she would have thought, but then she had no comparison with some black pubic hairs around his balls.

It was coated in chocolate just like her fanny had been, and butt still was. She didn't hesitate in kissing his chest, licking off chocolate. She had some light hairs on his chest but she liked that, it wasn't fake, and she let her fingers trail down below his bellybutton where some hairs trailed down to his pubes, stroking around his throbbing, burning cock, rubbing in the chocolate.

She made her way down his body, trailing her little tongue while leaned back against the sofa her tongue finally reached its destination, licking straight across the lip taking with it the chocolate. He almost couldn't breath as he gasped and almost came straight away and had to really put mind of matter into practice to make it last longer. He knew where he wanted to shoot his first load of seed.

Daphne looked up at him with these lustful eyes while stroking the fingers of her left hand up his abs to his chest while her right hand squeezed his desperately throbbing dick. She licked her lips before pulling back his foreskin as she pumped it a few times before it was in her mouth.

He prayed she didn't hear him squeak while shuddering as she moved her head up and down, sucking him while licking his helmet inside her hot mouth. To say after that he came quickly would have been an understatement. He should have gotten praise for lasting that long as it was his first time, and he emptied every last drop of cum into her mouth while she sucked and he called out, she drank it all down, sucking him to a nice mellow as it started losing its stiffness before sucking up and away from his penis.

Daphne licked her lips again and gave Harry that same smile before he pulled her up where she curled in his arms, kissing his lips he kissed her in return.

"H-how a-about we-we take this to the hot tub?" she suggested breathlessly.

He smiled and kissed her more. "Took the words straight from my lips!"

It was around eleven the next morning that Harry and Daphne finally woke after a long night under their soft satin sheets. They kissed quite content to be cuddling and naked after some of the things they had done that night.

"I-I think it's time to leave!" Harry said while yawning.

She smirked while thinking about it. "Well, since I won't get to see you for a while-there is something I want to do-one last time!" she said before slithering under the covers and turning around until her delightful vagina was hovering over his face, already dripping while he felt his hardening penis being sucked up into her mouth.

Harry grinned as he pulled her down and buried his tongue while they got comfortable and enjoyed a welcome morning cum.

It was around two in the afternoon after a quick shower and change of clothes that they booked out of the hotel and Harry took Daphne back to Diagon Alley where she finally bought some floo-powder, which was why she had to take the bus. But that was just their good-very good fortune. He saw her through the fire at the Leaky Cauldron, and she floo-called to say she arrived home safe though her mum and sister did lecture her for staying out without even a floo-call or letter.

Harry smiled about that as he went about shopping in Diagon Alley, buying this that and whatever, from multi-storage reality bending trunk (that he put all his stuff in because of built in shrink function), backpack, and case to many books he had not read, including all the advanced books of spells and his occlumency book which looked promising for all sorts of things.

However, just too simply save time Harry also went into Knockturn Alley to buy all sorts of stuff that Dumbledore wouldn't like, (he just needed a creepy dark cloak with a hood up and nobody gave him a second glance). But they would assuredly come in useful later during the year, especially at school, and with possible supervillains after his head for being a do-gooder, or something like that.

He had to wonder about that. Sure he knew of plenty of hero do-gooders, but heroes didn't have to be pansies, but kickarse cool too.

Harry sighed as he just stepped off the Knight Bus back on the boring street of Privet Drive when he noticed a commotion coming from outside number four. It was about eight thirty, yep, according to his watch (which oddly he had to get the time telling function as an add-on).

There were at least thirty wizards and witches having a heated argument about something, interesting, maybe? So curiosity getting the better of him he strolled up to them while frowning and thinking of reasons they were there.

"I still agree with Albus!" Kinsley Shacklebolt was saying heatedly. "He's just a young boy, and he's been taken by Death Eaters."

That got Harry's curiosity piqued, and he wondered who had been kidnapped by Death Eaters. _Don't these Death Munchers have any morals kidnapping young boys? Well, then again, they try to kidnap or murder me a lot and I am only fifteen-well nearly sixteen, but still you don't steal little kids-that was just not right._

"Hey who's the young boy that's been kidnapped?" Harry asked the crowed while he was concerned it wasn't one of his innocent neighbour kids who had never been jerks to him.

"Harry Potter has," Albus Dumbledore called out from the centre, or as Harry liked to call him in his mind Dumbles. Chuckling Harry let the little kid bullshit slide while he got a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as the arguing continued and a sneaky plan formed in his mind to gain back the money he had to pay for the hotel and to have the pudding cleaned from the carpet and furniture after the cleaning lady almost had a fit.

"I bet you one thousand Galleons he hasn't," Harry called back to Dumbles, cackling madly inside his head as he had had a great night and day yesterday and today was looking up even more than the few extra hours he spent with Daphne.

"Okay," Dumbles replied smugly. "You got yourself a deal. Easiest grand I'll ever make."

"Albus!" McGonagall scolded from next to him.

However, her eyes widened like every one else's as Harry walked through the crowd as they slowly stopped talking and moved so he could get through to Dumbles. He was staring at him in more shock than any while Harry was smirking smugly. He thought it was opportunity to steal Daphne's smirk for this occasion.

"Well you were right," Harry said laughing at Dumbles as he passed. "Easiest grand I'll ever make!" he added as an afterthought. "Thanks, I'll expect the money by the end of the week," he finished as he entered the house leaving the stunned and embarrassed crowed of idiots behind.

Harry mildly wondered how long they had been arguing outside as he was almost certain that Moody would have noticed him missing as he hadn't used spells to stop that spy yet, so could they have been there since yesterday; he wouldn't put it passed them as Dumbles and his Order the Pizza never seem to do much, but Order the Pizza, most times from Molly Weasley as she only had one real use and that was slaving in the kitchen. That actually gave him a good idea, but another time perhaps and then her cookery skills would make him some money.

Shrugging he went upstairs to begin his animagus potion if he could figure it out, but then without the greasy prat of a potion master hovering over him insulting him when he didn't even know him it would almost be easier than taking a piss while taking a shit.

And with his new patroni thoughts on his mind (Daphne Greengrass spread wide covered in pudding) he un-shrunk his new trunks (as he gave his old crappy one to a children's charity shop in muggle London-knowing it could bring a few hundred if they knew their stuff, as there were no magical equivalent).

He then pulled out what he needed … potion book, cauldron, ingredients, and whatever else the books said. He then got to work after a quick flick of his wand after a quick read from Sirius's convenient letter (well the back) so that perverted old men with magical eyes couldn't see through his walls or clothes. The best part was the spell was contagious and rubbed off on people, spreading like wild-blind-creepy-old-perverts-fire.

Back outside Tonks and Moody were laughing at Dumbles who was bright red with embarrassment. He hadn't listened but it was a good thing Harry had gone off by himself or else he would have never gotten rescued. He might have been murdered before they thought about a rescue-or even finding out where he was being held captive, or even realised there was a ransom note.

"I'll go ask him where he went," Tonks said still giggling as she withheld a yawn as they had been arguing all night long as she walked into the house after unlocking the door with her wand before relocking it after her. She climbed up the stairs to Harry's room to find him reading a large potions book after she 'sneakily' pulled the door open and tripped over her own feet and stacked it to the floor highly embarrassed.

"Wotcher 'Arry," she greeted sheepishly in her cute and endearing Northern accent as he watched her climb to her feet and close the door behind her from where he sat on his bed cross legged.

He looked up and smiled at her with eyes full of mischief. "Hi Tonks, next time you take a trip I'm tagging along. I'll even pay for the hotel, seven stars all the way for us!" he said smilingly while she blushed deeply.

He closed his book with an odd look in his eyes that made the twenty two year old girl gulp as her heart started beating wildly as he stood up while removed his tee shirt to show his nice body as he moved straight to her. It happened before she knew it, his arms slid around her waist and pulled her tightly into his body with his lips touching hers.

She melted into his touch, into his arms, into his kiss; he was the hero, and she was the damsel, it only fit in her fairy tale mind. He pulled her down on to the bed with him as her hair colour kept shifting through several different colours and many different shades.

It was fifty minutes later-after Tonks entered Harry's house, and she still had not left yet so other Order the Pizza members worried that the pizza wasn't going to arrive. However, the strangest thing was the doors wouldn't unlock for them to see what was taking her so long.

The Order of the Chicken Potato Pie was locked out. Mad-Eye Moody could only stare in frustration as his eye could no longer see through the walls of Harry's room before they narrowed as some bastard had given him the anti-charm to his eye.

"SIRIUS!" he roared to the heavens as only one group of infantile bastards knew that charm; they invented it.

 _The Marauders!_

Hundreds of miles away Sirius Black was in the Underworld, not Amsterdam in a smoking bar giggling with a couple of babes in each arms when the spirit frowned.

"Did someone call my name?" he asked suddenly.

The two women shook their heads while he shrugged and carried on with his shots off another woman's bellybutton (lying on the table as another girl poured) while he 'duelled' the super-smoking-hot lesbian opposite with her own set of girls in her arms, identical twins, (lucky bitch), and her own shot girl who's bellybutton she drunk from with plenty of tongue in this challenge neither of them could remember a reason for as smashed was a few drinks ago.


	93. White Flames (HP)

_AU 4th year: The White Flames, a mysterious sentient magic with the power to change worlds, and Harry now holds their power as its avatar. He will fight the dark with the ultimate 'light' power and bring to light great secrets. Harry is involved in an ancient tournament with dangers, and finds love in the arms of some cute girls, of the light and dark, with a balance._

 _Harry Potter - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Chapters: 3 - Words: 16,222 - Reviews: 76 - Updated: 5/5/2013- Published: 5/1/2013 - [Harry P., Ginny W., Gabrielle D., Daphne G.]_

 **0oo00oo0**

It had been a strange couple of weeks after the events following his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Stranger than usual, if you take into account his relatives despise his very existence. Or the fact Sirius Black, escaped convict from Azkaban prison is innocent, and his godfather. And Peter Pettigrew, rat animagi, and coward - suppose hero is the actual culprit of the crimes Sirius was sent to jail for.

If it was not for the coward rat he would be living with his godfather, and it was without a doubt he would enjoy the holidays. However, Albus Dumbledore sent him back to this purgatory for his own 'protection', or whatever. He's still not sure how he is 'safe' with these 'people'.

Harry James Potter did not know what to make of what was happening to him, and only just noticed the changes as they've been coming on so subtly. He figured it was most likely just some kind of growth spurt.

Sure, it was only an inch or so, but that was not what confused the boy. It was the fact his body felt tight, and his muscles seemed more compressed than he has experienced in all of his life, and he just could not make out what was wrong with him.

His chest felt tight all day and night, and laying on either his back or chest gave him problems breathing. It made him sick and queasy, as if he has motion sickness, something he has never suffered before.

It was an odd feeling of impending frailty, yet at the same time, a weird strength he could not quite place and it made him feel constantly uncomfortable and unable to receive a proper night's sleep. His eyes are bloodshot, and his bones aching.

He felt like he had been running laps around a track for over an hour non-stop, tired, forcing him to carry on. He felt achy and sleepy all day long. He had thought about energy potions but noticed his money just disappears, the potions never appear and his owl looks distressed on return. Therefore, he realised someone is robbing his owl, and so he stopped sending her, worried she'll get hurt.

Harry had wondered before whether someone has been stealing his mail because he had wondered why he doesn't get fan mail. He doesn't particularly want fan mail but he has been curious about what fans would write to him so maybe he does want fan mail.

It would be nice to know what fans would send him, other than curses, hexes, naughty pictures, or propositions. It would be nice to understand his fans so he'll know why they're so quick to turn on him when something goes wrong.

He had thought about sending a letter off to the old headmaster telling him about how he feels, but thinking, the old man probably already knows as its without a doubt that he's the one stealing Harry's mail.

Harry had even thought about going to the muggle doctors to see whether they could diagnose him. However, he shook of that idea as its probably magic related and they won't have a clue.

He had spent a lot of his time, (when feeling a little better) either completing his mountain of homework, or writing to his friends. He was often bored here at number 4 Privet Drive. He only has his pet snowy owl Hedwig to talk to, and although she is a great listener, she is not one for responding, because she is just can't talk. Though, if she could that would be awesome cool.

All he really wants is someone to talk to and have fun with, but instead for reasons unknown to the young man he has to return to his horrid place every year.

He has thought about just telling Dumbledore to go F himself and staying in a muggle hotel, but really doesn't want to be any trouble. It's a horrible habit of his to be so nice and understanding, even when he doesn't understand and no one is explaining.

Dumbledore doesn't explain anything to him. He doesn't tell him why Voldemort tried to kill him or why he's only safe at the Dursley's. He had been beaten by his uncle and yet Dumbledore calls that safe.

Harry has watched the old man, and knows he sees the good in everything, even when it has NO good in it. He pathetically believes that the Dursley's are a great family, even though Harry had told him how he is treated.

Though, he was feeling a little excited since this morning he had been invited to join to Weasley's to the Quidditch World Cup, and will be leaving the Dursley's in several hours – on his birthday – he could scarcely believe his luck.

He had only ever had a birthday away from the Dursley's once before, and after his best mate Ron, and his mischief making twin brothers Fred and George rescued him before his second year of school.

Ron can be annoying and petty and well annoying, but he's alright, though he half wondered why he is in Gryffindor, but then he wonders why anyone is. Gryffindors aren't all that brave, more rash than anything, and well, whatever. Though, thinking about it, Slytherins are not all that evil; if Malfoy's any indicator, not at all cunning.

It is always be a treat to escape his relatives, since they hate him, and in all fairness he returned their feelings wholeheartedly. Though, he felt a little pity for their bitterness. If they ever die after having another child, and Harry was the only living member of the family remaining he knew without a doubt that he would take care of the child as if it was his own whether it was muggle or something else. To him kids a kid, and they need looking after; he would never be like them. However, it seems his relatives do not share, and will never share his feelings on this matter.

Harry groaned as he sat up on his small bed, swinging his legs over and placing his bare feet on the rough carpet floor. He shook his dizzying head and took some deep breaths as sweat gently lined his forehead sticking the fringe of his unruly black hair down in places.

He raised his right hand a little shakily and swept the hair out of his dull and tired emerald green eyes. He would usually be wearing his round rimmed glasses, but he has been sweating so much recently the pressure on his face kept producing friction rashes over the bridge of his nose so when alone he leaves them off even though everything without them looks blurred slightly.

He only wore some black baggy, five times too large tracksuit bottoms, and as he looked down at his sweat-drenched chest. He sighed with another frown, something he has been doing a lot recently.

Sure, his body used to be quite toned from three years worth of quidditch and practice, but his muscles looked to have at least doubled in the last few weeks without him doing anything strenuous.

Harry was confused and dumbfounded, and occasionally wondered if somebody had hexed or charmed him. However, why somebody would use such unknown spells to give him a better-looking body he could not be sure. Not only that but the muscles aren't just for display. He had noticed that he broke things, accidentality, well those flimsy things.

Maybe it was just a natural part of growing as a wizard, but if so he had thought someone would have told him. In fact, it was only logical that they would hold a class for young muggle-born wizards explaining things like this.

He supposed there might have been a notice up for the class and he missed it since he had many other things on his mind, and he was too embarrassed to write to Ron and ask him. Then again, he had never been given a muggle-born/muggle-raised orientation like the real muggle-born, even though he knew he should have had.

Frowning, he wondered whether he should quite before he realises that this is a conspiracy theory, and that the more he thinks about it the more he realises he's being kept ignorant of the magical world.

However, he supposes Hermione might know if it is something like wizard puberty, but asking a girl about his body would be even more embarrassing than asking Ron. Not to mention how she can be. She's pretty and yes, yes he would, but asking her things like that. He wouldn't even ask a doctor or nurse.

In addition, Hermione can be quite a handful and fairly bossy. If there was something wrong with him she would demand he see a medi-witch, and probably tell the Weasley's, and then they would force him. Not that he wouldn't fight, because he would; he's fed up of others telling him what is best for him.

Though, he really did not want to bother anyone, and he did not want to potentially spoil the Quidditch World Cup trip, as he was excited to watch an actual professional quidditch match. He doubts it will be as good as playing, but it will be a new experience.

Shaking his head again, he checked his alarm clock, and started in surprise – it had been his birthday for just over five minutes already. He was not expecting much except maybe a few cards from his friends. His birthday had never been much of a big deal since he was a year and a half old when the Dark Lord Voldemort murdered his parents and ruined his life. The only consolation would be that Voldemort's killing curse bounced off of Harry and ripped him out of his body.

However, Harry was not stupid and knew the evil git would one day return and try to ruin his life even more. It seemed to the boy that it was an enviable fact, but what annoyed Harry most was that he had no idea why Voldemort wanted to murder a fifteen-month old baby in the first place. Harry knows Dumbledore knows the reason, since he practically told him; his first year, but never told him why, which is highly annoying.

Rubbing his tired eyes with his left hand, he suddenly started at a tapping on the window.

Looking up to the glass he let a small smile grace his lips as he spotted a snowy owl tapping with her beak. He had let her out to catch her lunch and was pleased to see her back already.

Chuckling at her impatiens and glad to see her back, he got to his feet and quickly made his way over to the window, ignoring his dizzy-spell. He carefully pushed the window open, and Hedwig flew in surprisingly followed by a few other owls.

Counting as some of the birds landed in various locations around his room, on the bed and on shelves, as well as his desk and chair. All but one carrying some kind of gift and letter, he reckoned the owl without a neatly wrapped gift was from Hogwarts delivering his school lists.

He gave a small tired smile as he looked upon the birds, as they all seemed to want him to relieve them of their burdens. He gave a small chuckle at the sight. "OK, OK, calm down, calm down before you wake up the whole neighbourhood," he moaned with a roll of his eyes. "Let me do this one at a time," he laughed lazily as the owls all seemed rather impish and quietened to just a few noises.

Shaking his head in amusement he reached out for Hedwig's gift and letter with a smile. He untied it from her leg and she returned to her perch after he gave her a gently stroke across her head. He looked at the neat scrawl and smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed opening the letter he read.

 _Harry,_

 _Happy birthday, Harry – I do hope you're having a good holiday. Ron has invited me to the Quidditch Cup, and said his dad has already sent a letter to your muggles explaining and asking for 'permission' for you to come._

 _I can't wait, I hear there will be a lot of witches and wizards from all over the planet going – Bulgaria vs. Ireland – I also hear the teams usually bring mascots from their home country, I can barely wait._

 _I hope you like the present I got for you, and hope you actually use it!_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Hermione_

 _XOXOX_

He wasn't sure the hugs and kisses at the end were needed, but it was nice anyway. She had never added them before, but he supposes that she had gotten comfortable enough to add them. He smiled, amused, wondering whether Hermione was going to join the Harry Potter fan-club he had heard about.

Smiling he opened her present to him, tearing through the wrapping – it was definitely a book – Hogwarts A History. He laughed aloud at the stupidity of it. She had been nagging him and Ron to read it for ages now, and neither of them bothered because it sounded both boring and 'know it all', and with a friend like Hermione why bother.

Shaking his head again and giving another tired sigh, he looked over the other packages, and noting the disgruntled looks the owls were giving him as he took his time.

He quickly took their packages and letters and spread them out on the bed letting the post owls fly off into to the night's sky leaving only his owl Hedwig. He watched the creatures for a moment flying gently as if heading towards the moon. It was amusing. He wishes he could fly like that, so free.

Smiling as he returned to the bed he picked up the present with messy writing, recognizing his best friend Ron's handwriting. He had told Ron to stop writing like a tramp, but, whatever. He smiled wondering how any of the teachers at school ever manage to grade his work with such horrid penmanship.

'Maybe Hogwarts needs a writing class?' he thought to himself in amusement. It could not hurt he supposed to actually have some normal, non-magical classes.

Shrugging those thoughts away, he carefully opened Ron's letter.

 _Harry,_

 _Happy birthday mate. I cannot wait until the Quidditch World Cup. Its going to be a day to remember. I hope you're not too bummed out having to stay with those muggles for so long, but don't worry we're still picking you up at twelve midday._

 _Fred and George have been pains all summer, as usual, and Percy has started work at the ministry, and I never really thought it possible before but he's become even more pompous than ever._

 _He keeps talking about his boss in hero-worship, and trying to explain the new law they want passed on cauldron thickness. If you ask me he's insane, and its lucky the twins have some good pranks to pull on him otherwise we would all be bored to death._

 _Hey, mate a word of warning; I think Ginny still has that crush on you. She keeps asking questions, and seems overly happy you're coming over, but she's just my baby sister so don't worry too much._

 _Well mate, I'll see ya later, and hope you're doing fine._

 _Later mate,_

 _Ron_

Harry chuckled lightly as he used his right hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. It was a little hard reading without his glasses but he managed OK when he has too, as long as he keeps the letter close to his face.

Shaking his head clear of cobbled thoughts, he wondered whether Ginny would at least be able to hold a conversation with him. She's pretty and he would love to get to know her and hold her and … her.

The only time she had ever spoken to him more than a few words without all of the blushing and stuttering was in her first year after Harry saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. She was cute then and she's just as cute now.

Harry shivered slightly at the thought of that dark chamber; he still sometimes had nightmares about that place, and had no doubt Ginny still does too. If only he took notice of her maybe, the whole thing could have been avoided.

With a sigh of frustration Harry shook away the thought of what if, making a mental note to try and get to know Ginny a little better he ripped open Ron's present to him.

He was a little surprised to find it was a book – a book on chess strategy. He chuckled reading the note taped to it suggesting that if Harry studied from this book he might actually get somewhat better than his normal uselessness at the game.

Harry had to agree because before Hogwarts, he had only ever heard of the game, never actually playing or even seen a game played since he had no friends. Though, he honestly doesn't really like the game, but if it will keep Ron happy he'll try harder as he really hadn't cared too much before.

Smiling at the book, something he never thought in a million years Ron would ever buy him or anyone as he hates books he put it down and picked up his next present.

This was from the twins, and he looked at it, reluctant to open it, - who could blame him. It just came with a short note explaining that it was just a few prank products they had invented. Honestly he knows them well enough to know that they're better jokers than sending pranks in the mail.

Taking hold of all of his courage he quickly tore the package open, and smiled in relief when nothing bad happened to him. It contained several small ordinary boxes labelled with what the sweets inside are called and what they will do to their victims.

Placing the boxes down with a tired smile, he wondered mildly whether he could trick the twins into falling for their own prank sweets. They may be bright, but he also knows they can be quite stupid too.

He looked back to the presents, pulled another forward from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and ripped it open to reveal a small grey/silver case. Opening it his eyes widened as he smiled – a new pair of glasses along with a note that told him they were self-correcting, repelled water and dust, and even tinted the brighter the weather to keep the sun from blinding him. He looked them over with interest, they were silver framed and rectangular in shape, so much nicer and stylish compared to his old ones.

Closing the case he put them aside happy before reaching for his next gift, which was not as neatly wrapped as the others, but it was most welcome. It was from Hagrid and not too big. He opened it to find new pair of black dragon hide gloves. However, these were a lot different from the standard bulky pair one would normally use at school, as they were skintight. Hagrid's note said they have built in charms to let your skin breath, and to keep your hands at a normal temperature.

'At least he didn't get me another deadly biting book,' he shivered at the thought of that awful book Hagrid sent him last year, which could have gotten him in trouble with the Dursley's as it had a mind of its own.

Next was a present and letter from his godfather Sirius Black. Opening the gift first he grinned as he found a beautifully crafted penknife with black handle. He placed the knife down and quickly opened the letter smiling.

 _Harry,_

 _Happy birthday kiddo, I hope you're having a good holiday. I've been keeping out of ministry hands so don't worry about me._

 _I hope those blasted muggles have been treating you right, if not tell me and I'll pay them a visit._

 _Sorry but I can't write much as I should get going now. I can't hang around in one place for too long with the ministry hunting me and all. So I just hope you're taking care, and hopefully I'll see you soon. Be careful,_

 _Sirius_

 _PS. From now on you should address me as Snuffles just encase these letters are intercepted._

Harry laughed a little. Sirius seemed to be a little bit of a worrier, and should maybe chill out some more. Though, Harry wondered whether he could abuse his fame to get Sirius a trial. It seems odd that the 'great' Albus Dumbledore doesn't seem to try to help the man.

Shaking his head sadly at the thought of his poor incorrectly accused godfather Harry vowed to somehow get him pardoned, and then Harry knew he would be free of these blasted Dursley's and be able to live a happy life when away from school, like a normal kid.

Though, frowning at that thought he wondered what Dumbledore would do if he wasn't at the Dursley's safe? Harry has plenty of options other than the Dursley's. It made him think and wonder. He should perhaps watch the old man a little closer, just encase.

He sighed taking a deep tired breath, dropping the letter onto the bed – sometimes the world just seemed out to get him - or those in the world at least.

The last gift was the smallest he received but knew he would love it all the same as he picked it up. He noticed this one came with a letter and smiled as he looked over the name, but did not recognise the handwriting of the purple ink. It was neat and tidy and strangely enough, the letter seemed to smell of lavender.

He opened the present first and let a huge grin spread across his lips. She had gotten him a watch with black leather straps and a scarlet phoenix on the face reminding him of Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes. He chuckled as he quickly put it on his left wrist before looking back at the letter.

Shrugging he opened the letter and began to read.

 _Harry,_

 _Happy birthday,_

 _I know we don't really know each other very well, and you just think of me as Ron's baby sister, but I thought it would be nice to get you something for your birthday too, since I heard those muggles you live with don't do anything for you._

 _I don't get how Dumbledore can keep sending you to them if they're even half as douchy as I figure they are. You should probably tell him to fuck of next year and go where you went._

 _Sorry, I don't mean to be so rude, but honestly. If these people aren't nice to you, you should have a say. I heard Ron say that Dumbledore says you're 'safe' there, but that's just ridiculous reasoning in my book. One persons 'safe' is another's hell._

 _Well, anyway I hope you are doing well, and that the muggles aren't being complete bitches. If they are, just tell me and I'll come and sort them out for you. I have not got a warning for using magic outside of school so could use that to my advantage._

 _Anyway, I hear you're coming to ours later today so you won't have to put up with them again until next summer, which I might add is a long time away._

 _I know we haven't spoken much since we've known each other. In fact, the only time we really spoke was in the You-Know-Where during my first year, but I hoped maybe we could get to know each other, so don't listen to Ron telling you I have a crush on you, which might or might not be true._

 _(I saw his letter)_

 _Your friend,_

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

 _XXX_

Harry read the letter a couple of times over in surprise before smiling a little. Ginny's letter was the longest thing she had ever said to him, even if it was just in writing. He guessed it was not such a bad idea getting to know Ginny even if she does blush a lot around him, she would probably get over it after awhile.

Plus, Ginny is hot and cute and nice and… dam, he's so bored that sex and girls is on his mind too much. He wishes he had thought to get some muggle money to buy some muggle things to entertain himself with.

In addition, he could really do with some more friends, Ron and Hermione are great friends an all, but they can be highly annoying a lot of the time with the way they're always bickering. He half wondered whether they did it because it was the only way they could communicate their feelings or whatever.

Rubbing his tired and slightly bloodshot eyes, he thought on that a little. He had never really thought too much about ever having a girlfriend, just cute girls in general. Though, it might be nice having a girl to make out with when he's stressed over some messed up out of his control event comes along.

He shook his head at those thoughts. Sure he might not be the most interesting person on earth, even if he is famous, there had to be the right girl out there somewhere just for him, maybe even right under his nose, but he's been too busy with all the crap that's happened to him at Hogwarts to notice.

With a sigh he stood up dizzily from his bed and stretched his muscles making a promise to look out for a nice girl, mainly because well. He would like to get laid before he dies, and it would be nice to find some happy ever after even if it's before and short lived with Voldemort after him all the time.

He almost laughed at his thoughts. He had never had any like them before; they were almost grown up, and he was proud of himself for not just winging or sulking. He really needed to break out of the whole brooding thing he does when annoyed and cannot do anything about it.

However, he froze as he suddenly grabbed his chest with wide eyes, as a blazing inferno seemed to smash through his heart, though he could not seem to even manage a scream of pain or more than a twitch.

He dropped to his knees heavily gasping for breath and barely getting any as ice suddenly burnt through his skull, as if his brain was a ship and it just ran into an iceberg.

His whole body felt as if it was on fire yet at the same time burnt with ice. The two contrasts did not counteract each other but worked together, stabbing pain through every pore in Harry's body.

He felt as if ice needles were tearing into his body, or a thousand frozen wasps attacked together, stinging every inch of his body at once.

The smell of summer burst through his senses.

The smell of winter followed.

The contrasts weaved powerfully through his senses causing his nervous system untold agony.

A blaze of white flames gently streamed around his skin like a beautiful river, neither burning nor freezing, but doing both.

The pain was immeasurable. He felt as if every part of his body might soon shut down one piece at a time.

He could barely think as his brain was bombarded with what could only be described as knowledge not of his own.

His body was convulsing and contracting with such ferocity, he imagined it would soon tear itself apart, and he would be no more, and he had been worrying about girls. If he could, he would have snorted at the irony.

Then it all stopped and his eyes dropped closed as his mind shut down, and his body ached. He fell forward and knew know more.

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived would barely fear the little problems again.

 **0oo00oo0**

Ginevra Molly Weasley, youngest and only daughter of seven was lying in her room on her bed deep in thought, slightly bored. She half wished she had some of those muggle game playing things she's heard about to keep her entertained, and her mind busy.

Harry is due in an hour or so and she was worried he might not have liked the watch she bought him. She had seen it and thought of him. She hadn't bought him a present before and hopes he likes it. From her watching she knew he needed a watch, but.

It had reminded her of Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, and she knew Harry obviously liked the phoenix so thought he might like the watch with a phoenix on it. She just hopes he wears it and likes it and, she had to shake her head, literally to stop her mind from babbling.

She sighed as it will take a miracle fro Harry to start noticing her for the young woman she is rather than just the baby sister. She would probably have to do something embarrassing to get him to see that she has boobs too. He still seems to have very little in the way of his own thoughts. Though, maybe that's normal for a guy raised how he supposedly was.

It had hit her hard to realise that the boy she crushed on before she even realised he was the Boy-Who-Lived was treated like crap by the muggles he was forced to live with. She doubts she would have came off as well rounded as him, or without a hate for muggles, but she thinks he understands that not all are like that, just like not all mage are awesome like, like, like him.

She knows what Harry needs. He needs some confidence, and most of all needs to learn how to tell people to get lost, and then maybe he'll have a good year, or maybe school term. Though, he wouldn't have saved her life if he said no beforehand.

Ginny smiled a little as she thought about him. She knows half of her feelings are just Boy-Who-Lived crush, but the other half can't stop thinking about him. Its different to just a crush. It's a need or want to hold him, to comfort him, to kiss him and to help hold him together, and even in that naughty side of her brain to make love to him.

She tried not to giggle as she thought about that. She can only wish she had him. She owes him her life and doesn't even know how to thank him, let alone pay him back even though it's obvious he would never ask for anything.

Her brother, Ron makes her feeling into a weapon of the utmost tease. It's annoying. Perhaps Ronald is jealous that he doesn't have anyone caring that 'that' about him? It was annoying that she couldn't stop thinking about the boy-hero. She just wished she could lie down on her bed next to him, snuggling up in his arms, relaxing.

Harry looked too adorable when she first saw him. He was nervous, scared and excited all at the same time, it was cute. But he had no one, and when she found out who he was it had shocked her. The famous Harry Potter, the boy so many girls, her self-included had fantasised about marrying had nobody. He was alone, and if she was not such a crushing looser she would have wanted nothing more than to give him a big hug, and to be his best friend, hugging him every day, looking after him.

His emerald green eyes had a shine to them that she could get lost in for hours… well if he would stare at her for that long. She had never seen such beautiful eyes before; eyes that held such a storm of different emotions it seemed unreal one person could hold all of them and still keep their sanity.

Ginny sighed as she rolled over on top of her bed facing the door. Her deep red hair loose and long falling over her face; she brushed it out of her chocolate brown eyes as she watched her bedroom door. Her dark blue everyday robes a bit rumpled from lying down.

She hoped she would be able to speak with Harry more this year – more than just simple greetings with her blushing largely and stuttering like a fool. Why did such a thing as fancying a boy have to be so hard? Or why couldn't he fancy her too. Though, he's a boy so it was possibly that he's really slow, which seems highly likely, but she won't hold out too much hope.

She sighed again, praying to the goddess that she doesn't screw up and make a fool of herself this year. She'll have to try harder if she can, but when Harry's around, she just can't stop herself.

'He'll never think of me as more than his best friend's baby sister,' she thought sadly to herself, just as she always does. 'But maybe he'll let me be a friend; Merlin only knows with his luck at school he could use more friends. First with that whole Philosophers Stone business Ron bragged about, and then the Chamber of Secrets, and just last year the dementors and Sirius Black. Can't Harry get a break?'

She guessed not, and wondered what kind of trouble will bother Harry this year at school. She had little doubt something bad will probably happen to him since he seems to draw trouble to him like a moth to a flame. Though, there is that part of her that wonders whether Dumbledore is to blame for not stopping it, or helping him. He is the headmaster after all, it seems only logical.

Ginny smiled a little, hoping Harry doesn't go too nuts with all the pressure put on him to be a hero. She has faith that he'll succeed eventually. Perhaps he just needs some better books, and to stop listening to Hermione and doing things for himself.

She loves Hermione, sure, but that girl can be so pushy, and growing up with six brother knows that if Hermione nags to do homework that the more she nags the less likely it'll be done. Then, not to mention Hermione's non-existent visual boundaries.

It had surprised her the first time she shared a room with Hermione that the older girl will and does tend to procrastinate a lot while changing or going to or from the bath/shower wearing a towel or 'not', which gives her room-mate(s) flashes of lots of her flesh. Though, it's even worse, not that she has a gross body because it's quite nice, especially for a nerd, but she'll even spend ages to hours naked, doing homework, not caring because they're both(all) girls.

Though, thinking about seeing her friend naked a lot over the remainder of the holiday isn't too bad compared with other things. Hermione doesn't try it on with her or anything, not that she would mind if Hermione swung that way, but naked Hermione trying it on might actually make her pause and consider naughty things.

Ginny had to shake her head clearer of these naughty avenues while trying to get her mind back on Harry, no not naughty naked Harry, he's for alone time at night, but normal, real Harry.

She had watched him a lot the previous years, and thought he should perhaps worry less and just take his awkward life in his stride, because it's not worth worrying about all of the trouble. It's better to just let it happen and just prepare for it instead. It's like that saying, hope for the best and prepare for the worse.

Taking control is better than letting everybody else do so. Dumbledore forces him back to these so-called relative of his even though they should probably be arrested and thrown in muggle jail. She still doesn't get how Harry is safe with a bunch of douche munchers.

Then he has Hermione nagging him, which makes him rebel when in theory he should listen to her. However, worse of all is Ron, holding him back because he just wants to play stupid games all the time. Sure, she loves quidditch and flying like the next girl, but she at least has her limits and studies.

She has seen Harry; he's a freaking natural when it comes to spell casting. He learns so much faster than others when he tries. If Hermione and Ron backed off just a little, she's certain Harry would do a lot better. Well, Hermione mostly, because acting like a mother hen to him will just bring out that cute dunce Rebel Harry, or even cuter, pushing it up a few notches, Freedom Fighter Harry.

She laughed at the thought, wondering slightly whether doing so made her nuts, if so she'll be perfect for Harry the way things go for him. If Harry just thought for himself, instead of relying on Hermione's bookworm nature to give him all the answers she could see him becoming a great wizard, maybe ever greater than Professor Dumbledore. Blah, who is she kidding, he's already greater than that dude.

She almost jumped moments later when a knock sounded on her door. Shaking her head clear she called. It was just a guess, but it could be Hermione. If it were her mum she wouldn't have knocked but shouted for her, and her brother, they would have just barged it, which is why if she were doing 'anything' she would lock the door.

"Yeah, who is it?!" she asked anyway, just to give good impression, as if its common practice to knock.

The door was swung open and a girl with bushy brown hair stood with a large trunk smiling at her. Ginny was correct as she smiled at her friend, amused as she was dragging a heavy school trunk with her and she doesn't doubt nobody offered to help drag it up the stairs, or feather-light it to make it easier.

"Hey, Ginny," she greeted as she dragged her trunk in and Ginny sat up on her bed. "Your mum told me to bring my stuff up here," she added seemingly looking for a place to leave her trunk.

Ginny shrugged with a smile. She had a spare bed in her room her mother put out for the girl, the room isn't too big. In fact, it's pretty small, so the beds only have a few inches between them. She wouldn't have cared if the beds were pushed into a double if Hermione was her friend Luna. Though, that's because Luna doesn't sleep naked, and at least wears her undies to bed if it's hot.

"Just leave it over there," she said pointing next to her desk under the window with enough space to place it on top of her empty trunk. Hermione did as suggested before turning back to the younger girl.

"How are you Hermione, looking forward to the World Cup?" she asked excited herself. "I can't wait myself, from the, camping, to the mascots, and then the match, and I don't know what else, but it's going to be cool."

Hermione gave a bright smile, amused at her friends' enthusiasm. Ginny's always so chipper and bright when talking about her favourite things, such as quidditch and Harry.

"I am actually," she agreed nodding enthusiastically. "I can't wait we'll get to see all of these witches and wizards from all over the world. It'll be enlightening. Then I just can't wait to see what mascots the Ireland and Bulgarian teams will bring."

Ginny giggled lightly, rolling her eyes; trust Hermione to find mascots more interesting than the match. "I know, that will be cool I guess, but I can't wait to see the match. I bet Island will win."

"I bet Ron and Harry can't wait either. I swear none of you have any refined taste," she answered in fake snobbery.

Ginny laughed. It was kinda true. Sure seeing the mascots and all of those foreign witches and wizards will be cool but honestly, who goes to a quidditch match just to see them, well other than Hermione?

"I guessed," she shrugged, amused, half smirking. "So, uh, how is Harry doing; have you heard from him?"

"You want to lick him?" Hermione asked, surprising her giggle as Ginny's cheeks light up. "Well, I'll admit Harry is smoking hot, and cute, and got a nice bod, and that's not mentioning how sweet he can be."

Ginny half-glared at her friend. "So even you've, you know-…?"

"Fantasised about him?" she asked in reply while Ginny's cheeks darkened more as she nodded. "Yeah, sure, but he's like umm… different to me now I guess. I love him and all, but it's more like he's my sometimes annoying older brother, even though I'm older than him."

"He's a good guy and… well, I don't know how to get him to see ME!" Ginny said with a frustrated sigh.

Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes. "Give him time, Gin," she answered, smiling as she sat on the bed with her friend and pat her hand. "Boys can be a little slower than girls, but he is fourteen so flaunt yourself a little and you'll break his honey radar."

Ginny couldn't hold back the laugh. "You really think he'll look at me like that?" she asked her nerdy friend hopeful.

Hermione shrugged with a nod. "Sure, I don't see why he wouldn't have looked before now, you're cute, and if I liked girls like that, I so would," she said giggling as she embarrassed herself and Ginny. "Harry just need to stop worrying about what that prat Ron thinks. Ron's clueless, and Harry takes his opinion too seriously."

Ginny nodded as she understood. "I know what you mean there. Ron is my brother, and out of all of us, he's the-…!"

"Less bright…?" Hermione answered and Ginny nodded sheepishly. "I know, if not for Harry actually doing his homework and course work, I don't think Ron would be that bothered. In fact, I don't think Ron would have passed second year, even now."

"Wow, you have Ron pegged," Ginny said, smirking. "He is the laziest too. Sure, I can be really lazy, but at least I have the brains to catch up."

Hermione just shook her head, laughing. "Yeah well, if Ron gathers some sense he might be able to make something of himself. I know Harry will help him all he can, but Ron needs to step up and get a clue about the world."

"You've got a pit there," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Ah well, its not my problem, and its not yours either. I guess Ron has to find his own way, just like you, me, and Harry."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hermione agreed, smiling. "Well, anyway, Harry will be here in a bit. I got here just before they were leaving to collect him, and I'm sure if his teenage hormones have kicked in that he'll be pleased to see us," she said with a wink, hoping up from the bed and helping the blushing red head up too.

Ginny followed Hermione out of the room and down the stairs. She felt her chest pounding harder and faster the further she got, the closer she got. She has felt like this every time she had gotten 'too' close to him, her crush, her love, her Harry, her whatever.

Though she may not know him as well as Hermione, she's watched him, or stalked him, whatever. She couldn't help herself, even as she saw the odd girl giggling as she flashed him. She had wondered whether she should try that, but she was too chicken.

It was odd watching some fans even more fanatical than her. Some of the things they did didn't just make her blush but Harry too. There was even this one cute girl who wanted Harry to own her, like a pet or something. It was amusing in its own way as Harry tried to tell the girl no without hurting her feelings.

She let out a breath, holding back her smile as Harry was always so kind to his fan-girls, and probably cared about all of them in some way, her included. So that was her mission, to exit fan-girl status, and enter great friend stats.

She just desperately hopes that she doesn't come out of this with a broken heart. She knows she's pretty from the way people act around her, so maybe she has something going for her off the mark. She just has to hope that Harry sees and wants.

Ginny took a few deep breaths as she and Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts she's just been a scared little girl when all she wants to do is show Harry the woman she could become, even if she ends up having to flash a little more skin.

'OK Ginny, calm steady breaths… breathe, breathe.'

"Oh my god!" said Hermione suddenly as she stopped in the doorway leading to the living room, her mouth dropping open, and her eyes wide, almost bulging out of her head.

Ginny frowned at the older girls' reaction before curiously looking into the lounge herself. She spotted Ron and the twins but nothing seemed odd about them and her dad and mum – nope – nothing wrong with them either.

"Whoa," she muttered as her heart pound powerfully in her chest and certain juices flowed a little. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes almost shot out of her head, some drool on her lips.

The last member in the lounge caught her full attention, but it seemed almost impossible. He had grown several inches over the last month or two, and was no longer scrawny – quite the contra. He had definition to his body, and lean muscle. His skin no longer the pale it used to be was lightly tanned, and his emerald green eyes sparkled in amusement behind his new silver framed glasses.

His unruly black hair now seemingly more tame in a mess of out of control black spikes, in all directions from the back, sides, top, and front hiding the lightning bolt scar as it framed down slightly at the right side of his forehead. It was long and short at the same time, just half way down his neck.

He wore clothes that actually fit him to Ginny's surprise, only ever seeing him in his school robes actually fitting. However, now he wore black combat trousers with pockets running down the sides of his legs with a tight white tee shirt accentuating the muscles in his chest. His body now looked lean and athletic, strong and fit compared with how scrawny he used to seem.

He also wore a crimson coat, robe hybrid with a baggy hood left undone and hanging down just passed his knees. His boots are black with silver buckles. His hands are bare and Ginny couldn't help but wonder how they would feel touching her.

Harry Potter looked over at the two girls with an amused grin. His green eyes lighting up with even more amusement, as the emerald scanned them, eager. However, Ginny's heart seemed to get caught in her throat as his eyes lingered on her more than necessary, checking her out.

She noted even her brothers and parents were having a weird reaction to Harry's new look, as if they could scarcely believe what they saw. He looked so good, cute, and just as yummy as ever.

"Hey girls," he greeted. His voice slightly deeper than it used to be, and in Ginny's opinion much more powerful.

He moved towards them and suddenly pulled Hermione into a one armed hug to the shock of the 'crowd'. "How are you doing Hermy-chan?" he asked laughingly. "Umm… sorry, I mean Hermy, right, I'm sure," he said looking a little confused, but on him Ginny knew it's cute.

Ginny felt her face light up with heat as he smiled at her before pulling her into a hug with both arms next. She could smell his scent; it was strange, kind of minty, with a light dusting of ash. She was in both heaven and hell at that moment, her face now on fire, and she felt light headed and on the verge of fainting.

However, all too soon he pulled back smiling at them, amused. He gave her a wink and a very obvious checking-out before looking away at everyone else, then looking back at Ginny and Hermione.

"Nice to see you both looking so well," he said, smiling. "Looking forward to this quidditch thing Ron was talking about?" he asked hopeful; his grin never leaving his features, and his eyes twinkling, as they would expect of Albus Dumbledore's, likely mocking the old man's trick for his own amusement.

The girls just stared blankly at him unable to fully form coherent thought, let alone answer his question. It amused him to freak them out more than his change freaked him out.

"Uh, hello!" he continued, waving a hand each in front of their faces, but they did not even blink. He frowned and turned to the others to see them watching in slight confusion, well except for Ron who looked annoyed about something. "Um, what's wrong with Hermione and Ginny?" he asked looking back at the two girls.

"I think, Harry," said one of the twins suddenly popping up on his left side.

"That you," continued the other as he appeared to his right.

"Have just shocked them-"

"With your new appearance-"

"It's not every day-"

"That someone changes-"

"So drastically-"

"In just a few months-"

"Oh," he shrugged with a smirk. "I guess not, but I had to have a growth spurt eventually or I would have been the tiniest guy in my year," he chuckled lightly. "Except for where it counts, but it's gotten even big-."

"We don't want to know!" the twins quickly interrupted, laughing.

Ginny was totally gob smacked, and trying not to imagine how big. She had thought Harry was cute, and hot before, but never in her wildest imagination had she thought he would grow like this. She could see nothing but confidence, and feel a sense of power radiating from him she had not before.

It was like he hit the magical wall, and then tore right through it because he wanted some better magic or something. He held his head high and proud unlike the way he stood before, hunched over and a little broody, well a lot broody.

The way his eyes shone bright made her feel weak in the knees, and his hair was cooler than it was before, messed in organized chaos, seemingly pointing in every direction.

She was startled as Hermione slowly regained her senses and spoke. "H-Harry," she squeaked out in a small, quiet voice. "What happened to you," she continued nearing her normal voice.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Not much," he smiled as he pulled out Hogwarts A History from a pocket in his coat or somewhere, the book seemed too big to actually fit in a pocket, it was probably magical. "I love the present, Hermione, but why would you buy me porn?" he asked reasonably.

"Porn?" everybody, Ginny included asked staring at the book in his hand blankly. His question had even brought Ginny from her shock, wondering what he was talking about. It just looked like a book about Hogwarts to her; she has seen porn before, and had some pics of girls in her room, (for study, nothing else), unfortunately she hasn't been able to find pics of guys yet, and everybody else looked just as confused.

"Harry don't be stupid," said Hermione shaking her head as she looked at the book. "It's just a book about Hogwarts, you know that."

He nodded in amused agreement. "But if you read it, it has a hidden password in the book, and turns into porn, which is a lot less boring I might add."

"Are you serious?" asked Fred looking at the book in wonder.

Harry nodded and opened it, everyone moved a little closer to have a look. "Windozer," he said and the books pages shifted and changed until there were a few women naked with legs spread wide, eating each other.

Everyone watching now had buggy eyes as they stared into the book before Mrs. Weasley suddenly snatched it from his hand glaring at him before the book.

"Oh my god and they sell this thing to children," she almost screeched in horror and anger.

"I can't believe it," gasped Hermione. "How did you find out, I never saw any clues to a password?"

He shrugged impishly. "Well you wouldn't because you weren't looking for any hidden meaning, but seriously that book was boring me so I was just making up stupid words out of the large heading letters, and noted in the whole book there was only eight. Then I tried saying the word spelt by them forward, but it didn't sound right, so I said it backwards and got porn," he laughed amusedly.

"Well I shall be informing Albus Dumbledore of this," said Molly Weasley as she stormed off with the book.

The twins laughed. "Good one Harry, that book doesn't really have porn in it, because that was muggle porn and not witch porn," said George amusedly.

"And how would you know?" he asked smirking as he grabbed his trunk and seemingly effortlessly carried it up the stairs passed the two girls and out of sight.

"Yes boys, how would you know the difference?" asked Mr. Weasley with narrowed suspicious eyes, even though the difference was obvious, muggle porn pics don't move like witch ones would and should.

Ginny noted Fred and George paling as they spluttered for an answer, but found none. She was still blushing from seeing the rude pictures in front of her family and friends, but could not help but smile because of the prank Harry played on everybody, and even more at catching the pervy-twins.

 **0oo00oo0**

Emerald eyes snapped open with a groan. He gazed upon the world around him with a frown of confusion. He was still in his room at Privet Drive, and he was lying flat on his back sprawled out on the floor and his mind was a haze of? Well he wasn't sure what in all honesty but as his mind revolved around his thoughts something seemed off?

Shaking his sleepy head he blinked several times, confused when he started as he looked to his hands. They were flaming with white flickering smoky flames. His eyes had widened as he stared mesmerised. There was a part of his clogged mind that knew being on fire should burn but it didn't, it just danced throughout his body.

He watched, transfixed as it wiped up and a female-fairy shaped. She, it wasn't wearing clothes, though her body wasn't as defined as if a real fairy were to strip, which he kind of. No, he shook away teenage-boy thoughts and watched as more beautiful white fire fairies pulled from the fire caressing his body.

They all had female shapes, but he doesn't know how he can tell, but they look different, or at least he can decipher the differences in each. They drifted around above him, so many that it was like the room will bust open soon. They were beautiful, dangerous, loving, hateful, heroic, vengeful, and many more contradictions, but most of all, they were one, yet many, but he knew for certain, they, it, the flames are his property, these smoky fire fairies are his.

Harry was mesmerised as they came in, touching his flames, and though he heard no voices, he could hear them giggling. He could feel their touches caressing his skin even though they only touched the flame-aura. He could hear their voices, like an infinite voice of many, yet few, just one with many words, overlapped.

His heart was racing and it didn't take him long to realise that whatever was happening, these things, this thing, whatever it is was turning him on, as its his boxers rucked up into a huge tent. They touched the flames there and it twitched, straining and almost erupted.

This seemed to make the giggling louder, more amused. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying as they made no sound, but he could feel their words settle throughout his being.

However, he could feel something else inside. His eyes were alight with white marks, so thin, if he wasn't alight with flames they wouldn't be noticed in the pixelation of his eyes, brightening the green. He could see himself lying from all of the white-flame fairies points of view.

He could feel a power he had never felt before, and it made him grunt out as his fairies made him erupt. He arched his back for a moment before dropping back down. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to cal his breathing as he felt the sticky splurge in his boxers.

Then he opened his eyes as he would have been confused and thought it was all a wet dream, a really weird one, as the fairies were all gone and his flames out, but for one fairy sitting on his bare chest. He could actually feel her as if she had normal fairy skin in the flames somewhere, and he couldn't see her smile, she too bright, but knew she had a beautiful one.

She giggled before waving at him and sinking into his body, gone. He sat up straight, curious, wondering, what the hell is going on? He rubbed his tired eyes and steadied his breathing more when he double-took and stood fast, looking around, surprised.

He could see glowing gold coloured lines through his room, like a grid of a Rubix Cube. Then looking around, the grid is coloured with a faded blue light that seems to do nothing but hang in the air around the room. It looks like the grid and the blue are even travelling through the walls.

"Could they be wards?" he asked himself, confused. He reached out and touched the golden line, closest with a finger. He was surprised as the fingertip gave off a soft gold glow when he touched it, bending, flexing the 'line'.

It bent as he poked it, and after a cool few moments when he was about to pull his hand back, a white-flaming fairy poked her head and top half of her body out of his hand, reached out, and the gold thing withdrew at alarming speed, disappearing, gone.

He looked to his hand, but she had gone too, but he knew what she had done. "You – umm, I mean I ripped down Dumbledore's so-called protections, and with a simple touch," he muttered to himself as he felt the voices, and they all seemed to agree. "For the better, not of anyone but me, so I can leave," he said, speaking what they believe, what they know.

It took him a moment to shake off thoughts of never coming back here again; he slumped back to lie on his bed. He's not quite sure what's going on, but it can't be too bad as long as the little fairies don't show themselves to anyone. He remembered dreaming after the pain.

Yes, he had been dreaming. He dreamt of going to the Weasley's, but it seemed so real. He had been taller… stronger, and had magical power to burn and still not run low. He was confident, and the woes he feels constantly with all of the trouble the world has put him through no longer pressed down on his chest like a ten-ton weight.

Though, he gulped as he remembered the fairy-smoke-white-fire-girls. He could have possibly seen the immediate future, and so clear that he knows without a doubt that he can change it if he wants. If that's so, then he'll have to NOT pull that dirty prank for real. Though, getting everybody like that had been fun, well in his dream.

He smiled a little as he looked down his body to see his muscles. It's no wonder his tent had been so tight as his boxers were crushing up tight around him, he's surprised it didn't tear out. He groaned with a shake of his head, but the thought of some extra powers was more comforting for when Voldemort comes at him again.

It was odd as he thought about the magazine prank, and the spells were just there. He had never read them anywhere before, and thinking about it knew that one of the charms to use was in ancient Greek rather than the standard Latin. It dawned on him moments later that he could speak Latin and ancient Greek.

"OK," he muttered hoarsely. "Freaky knowledge and white flame super-ward breaking powers check!"

He rubbed his head as he looked to the window where light now streamed through. His flame-fairy minion must have blocked out the light before. It must be midday at least.

It took him awhile to get up, thinking about the dream, with Ginny and Hermione, both looking quite good, but dam, without this boost in confidence he wouldn't have felt a heart-pounding attraction to Ginny, or anything towards Hermione. However, dream him had considered just taking Ginny's lips, something about his heightened powers and the white flames.

That was what dream him was thinking. He wasn't completely sure what that meant but Harry doubts that all of these abilities come without consequence. He had leant something about equivalent exchange in alchemy while they were looking up the inventor of the Philosopher's Stone.

Harry didn't ask for the power, but knows that it can't just be a gift, like some deity saying: 'here, your life's sucked so much, have a present to beat up your demons with'. If he's learnt one thing being him, and that's he won't EVER get a deal that good that it's completely free.

So he'll just have to wait to see what stupid thing he has to do to keep sane, or what bitch goddess (if the girl-fairies are any indicator) wants from him, or what stupid evil douche she's found that she needs a 'champion' to off. Though, the goddess idea seems unlikely as she would have turned up already to smirk and tease him about how unfair his life is before giving the bad news.

Then, listening to the whispers, they're laughing at his goddess theory. He sighed as he stretched some kinks out of his muscles. All things considered he feels like he actually could take on the world.

He just has to shower and find some clothes that fit him. He felt great when he returned from the shower, having vanished his 'soaked' boxers. He dried himself off before looking for something to wear.

It startled him as a tiny white ember pushed from a finger and increased the size of his new black boxers, to fit without strangling his tool. He slid them on with a grin before pulling out some old clothes of 'his' (his cousins hand-me-downs). He mildly wondered why he didn't think of this before, and concentrated. It was so easy getting the flames to transfigure the clothes, but it took effort and time to get the right result.

He pulled on some white socks before the blue jeans, white tee shirt, brown suede jacket and white running shoes. He collected the glasses the Weasley's had got him, and though he obviously doesn't need them any more, placed them on his face like in the dream.

So, he went for a different look this time around. If indeed that dream was a peak into his future. He wasn't going to let things be the same before. He has never wanted to believe that everyone's lives are already written.

Harry smirked as he looked at himself in the cracked mirror (his cousin broke) and ran his fingers through his hair. It sparked like static white fire and shortened, pulled shorter at the sides, but longer on top (but not too short or long) with a kind of forward nest of spikes, messy with a forward angle.

He was quite pleased with how well he looked. He had never been one to care about his appearance, but he wants to impress, Ginny, Hermione, and whoever else he finds attractive. He doesn't want to be a loser any more, famous loser or not, he wants to be popular because everyone wants him, likes him, or whatever.

Shaking his head clear he looked at the watch he picked up from his desk; it really was nice of Ginny but he didn't want to damage it so he smirked as a silver frame spread around it, encasing it, making it chunkier and the strap just clasped around his left wrist. He just hopes Ginny likes the protective case, plus, he had always liked the feel of cool metal as leather tends to rub in the heat.

"Hmm… maybe some," they were in his ears before he could finish his thought, metal hoops, but he shook his head and they disappeared.

Then he had a thought, and a silver ring like a tunnel appeared on the top of his left ear, with another silver tunnel on the back of his right ear. They both have some little fairy markings, and should both work as early warning systems to people out to cause him grief.

He figured he could use some help in the anti-grief detection market. Thinking about the spells he used to make them, they're really pretty simple. He would be surprised if someone else hadn't created them before. He only made two because they're so small; they need to share the charms to make them effective.

Shrugging to himself, he has about four hours until the Weasley's come for him, so he grabbed his wallet, containing some muggle money, (he had kicked himself when he realised he could have just bought his own food since going back here for the first summer).

Harry took amusement as he left his room, sealed the door with magic, (he wonders whether anyone REALLY needs a focus). Then went downstairs and out of the front door where Petunia and Vernon were having a conversation with that annoying neighbour from next door.

However, Dudley was annoying her daughter about something. Harry rolled his eyes as he got looks of suspicion from the adults, but the girl couldn't stop staring at him as he gave her a wink, her cheeks lit up red.

"I'm going out," he said to the shocked Dursley's. "If you morons need me for something, I don't give a shit. As soon as my friends come and get me and my stuff later, I'm gone for good!" he said with a smile before turning to the annoying neighbour.

"Oh, and by the way 'ma'am', you really aren't nosy enough now are you?" he asked her rhetorically and still her daughter didn't look away from him, like that.

He sneered at the woman. "If you were you would have called social services, and the police, I would have been taken into care, and these fools would have at the least served a suspended sentence, or if I was lucky jail time!"

He chuckled while the woman paled. "Ah well, whatever, but you should watch that fat lump of a bully. If not, who knows what the spoilt little bastard might do, and the mere thought sickens me!"

Harry shrugged as he walked away whistling a tune he gave the girl a wave and she looked weak in the knees. "Elizabeth!" the woman suddenly interrupted her daughters love sick gaze. "You stay away from that lying troublemaker."

Elizabeth looked to her mother, rolling her eyes. "Who said he was lying. If you're too stupid to see the truth, well, whatever, I'm out of here, I'm going to my friends' house," she said before glaring at Dudley as no normal good kid likes the fat jerk, and running off knowing if fatty did give chase he could never hope to keep up.

It was just a few hours later that Harry had returned to the Dursley's. He might have a weird effect on girls, or them him. Lizzy from next door had gotten her friend, and together they sought him out. They found him; they talked about stuff, music, TV, stuff like that before it turned into a three-way make-out session.

He's sure he can dampen whatever made the girls so receptive, but he's sure it has something to do with the fire. It had control of him, like instinct feeding off the contact, the intimacy, and limited his inhibitions. Then it made him lose his virginity to a couple of cute muggle girls he didn't really know. Though, he had popped them too, so maybe all is fair-ish.

Harry had never felt that aroused before, or that much pleasure. He actually had to carry them back to Lizzy's friends' house and sneak them in as they were so drained they had came so hard and so much in just a few hours; he could barely believe what happened. It made him feel better, stronger, like a great tension lifted from his soul.

It could be him, but he's certain he's not sure whether the white flames are to blame or what. The flame-fairies sing, sing of power from emotions and that the White Fire relishes in feelings. He could feel the many emotions in his being, but it was the emotions connected with lust, love, hope, joy, and pleasure that seemed to give him a lighter strength.

He felt calm, at peace, cared for even… and enjoyed. It was an odd feeling, but it made him wonder what would happen if he got angry, or he fed off of the hate and pain of another. He shuddered as he wondered what that would involve, but he has to fight, so he should keep calm and practice, find out how to control himself. He wants to do well in the world.

Harry was feeling odd, tingly, excited and has to learn to control these new powers. He'll just have to learn some control over this pull he can seemingly draw on cute girls.

He paused outside the Dursley's house trying to steady his resolve. He doesn't want to go in there and end them no matter how much he might want to somewhere inside. They deserve nothing from him but his contempt, but he is nothing like them. He is so much better than them, and he will not stoop to their arrogance.

He's certainly different. He has nothing against muggles just because these few have been horrid to him, and he has nothing against pure blooded mage just because some of them have been jerks. He found his strength to judge based on individual actions.

It took him a few deep breaths before he finally entered the house. The door unlocked automatically for him and he closed the door behind him. He creped through the house, glimpsing into the living room, he could see his aunt still ranting about him, but surprisingly his uncle looked like he had zoned out, before.

"Pet, just give it a rest!" Vernon interrupted, startling her as he subconsciously flipped through the TV channels even though the television was muted. "Come on, just quiet, the boy is leaving today and I saw that look. He means it when he said he's not coming back. I've also tried to deny it but Dudley is out of control. I tried to blame it on Harry, but it's our fault.

"We've spoilt him rotten, and turned him into a rotten egg," he said with a sigh looking at his shocked wife. "We've done a lot of shitty things to Harry to 'squish' 'it' out of him, but honestly you knew as much as me that it wouldn't work. The truth is Harry is a better kid compared to Dudley.

"I didn't want to admit it, but that girl coming out and speaking like that, against her mother," he paused for a moment before continuing. "It made me think, and think hard. If my father were still alive and found out how I treated Dudley, and worse, Harry, no matter what excuse he would have beaten the shit out of me!"

"B-but, Vernon," she stuttered out, surprised, scared even as he was speaking his mind and it wasn't his usual criticism.

"No-," he interrupted. "We're the ones who gave Harry nothing, barely fed him, and treated him like a slave half the time and didn't appreciate him. He's better than you in the kitchen and I still complained," he said, glaring at his wife. "I love you Pet, and I guess I understand how you feel – you lost your sister to these people… you weren't like her, and-."

He stopped as she looked away, angry and sad at the same time, Harry could sense it. "I don't know what you're trying to say, Vernon…"

Vernon sighed, thinking for a moment before he continued. "I'm trying to say that its time things changed around here – we let Harry go no matter what this crazy old man thinks is right. You and I both know that though he may be thinking of Harry's well being, he doesn't think of what Harry or we want!

"Then… then we have to sort Dudley out, get him some help before he turns into a horrid criminal," he added, sighing. "We've both heard the rumours. We might be able to blame Harry to the neighbours, but the more their kids grow up, the more their kids will rebel and not back down when they say it wasn't Harry and it was Dudley, and their parents will eventually listen."

"B-but, what c-can we do?" she asked, concerned and scared for her son. "Dudley's a good boy, I know it. OK, I know Harry didn't do any of the bad things we say he did, but-."

"Maybe we should send Dudley to a disciplinary school, like a military school," he said grimacing at the horror on his wife's face. "Look, I know," he said quickly. "It may seem bad, but look at Harry. He's gone away and turned from a scared kid to a strong fearless one.

"I'll admit I hadn't paid any attention to him this summer, but now, now I see it," he said shaking his head. "Maybe Dudley can become a good person too. But I think it's time we help him rather than encourage him any more My parents had sent me to Naval School, and I turned out great, originally. However, he needs more discipline, like an army school for the young."

"B-but Vernon, how would we tell him?" Petunia asked, concerned. "This is our baby boy. He'll be so scared, and what if the other boys don't like him, he'll be all alone!"

"Pet," he said sighing. "I'm sure, he may hate us for a short while, but he'll make new friends, and over time he'll get to enjoy himself and change. I hated when I was sent to my Navy School, but I soon started to enjoy the activities outside of classes, and made some friends."

Harry frowned. It sounded like one of the Dursley's was starting to realise the folly of his ways. Though, that doesn't mean Harry will just up and forgive him, or any of them. They still deserve his contempt, but maybe they can actually change and be good members of society.

Shrugging he climbed the stairs to his room and was about to enter when he dodged as Dudley charged through the hall swinging a punch at him. However, Harry easily dodges left and right, back. Harry blocked and let the attacks slide off looking as if he wasn't trying very hard.

"Whoa, down boy, you could hurt yourself!" Harry commanded, annoyed and amused.

Dudley just grit and paused. "You bastard, Potter!" he growled out enraged. "You think you can take girls from me with just a smile, a wink, or a wave. I'll rip your nuts off!"

Harry exploded with white flames and hundreds of flame-fairies attacked. It took a second before the fat boy was on the floor, twitching and the 'fairies' splashed away, popping, like tiny fireworks. He could feel their happy cheers of satisfaction as they disappeared.

He looked down at his cousin as he was bruised up and beaten. Harry had to wonder what limitations that attack might have as it seems quite useful, but whatever it did, it blew out the blue wards. He watched the blue light fade away into nothing, like mist clearing.

Sighing, Harry knew it was time to leave, no matter what, so entered his room, shoved his stuff into his trunk, shrinking it and quickly leaving, fast. He burst away in a blaze of white flames, reappearing outside of a weirdly shaped house with multiple chimneys.

He rolled his eyes. Dudley had no idea what he has gotten himself into, but shrugged. It was amusing anyway. He looked at his watch, surprised as it was almost time for the Weasley's to collect him, but he shrugged. If he can look through time, he can alter it a little.

Knocking on the door, he waited a moment when a startled ginger haired Ronald Weasley opened the door. "H-Harry?" he asked as if uncertain whether it's really him. However, Harry nodded, amused. "Wow, you look… wait, why are you here, we were just going to go and get you, Hermione has just got here. She's staying in Ginny's room, you'll stay in mine."

Harry chuckled, amused as Ron let him in. "Sorry, I really didn't know how you guys were coming, so thought I would save you the bother of breaking anything and pissing the Dursley's off so much."

"We were setting up a floo-."

Harry grimaced. "Ron that would have been bad, I doubt any house in the Dursley's neighbourhood has a real fireplace."

"They don't?" Arthur Weasley was in the room with all he knows but Hermione and Ginny looking shocked and relieved. "Thank goodness you thought about that in time. I didn't want to have to blast my way out. That wouldn't be nice. I didn't think. But don't muggles have those radiation things?"

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. "Radiation is toxic and would kill everyone. They're called radiators. They use gas or electric to head water, which runs through pips to huge metal, umm, plates on the walls, heating them up, which heats the room without fire."

"Wow, simply amazing!" Mr. Weasley replied, awed. "The things muggles do to make life easy. I guess it's because they don't have magic to make everlasting fires in the wood."

"Umm… sure," he said nervously. "Umm… well I'm here now and umm… sorry I came earlier, but I really didn't want you to umm… well, the floo thing wouldn't have been pretty."

"That's OK Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a large smile. "I've made a cake and thought it would be nice to have a little get-together with everyone to celebrate your birthday dear. Charlie and Bill are still out back setting up some tables," she said running off quickly towards the kitchen.

"You should drop off your stuff in my room," Ron said, grinning. "I'll see you out back in a bit. It's cool you got here early, I'm starved, we can get some food earlier."

Harry chuckled nervously, smiling as he rolled his eyes. He made it in short time to Ron's room where there are two bunks set up, Ron's bed and a spare for him. He smiled as he left his trunk, after re-growing it and left to find his friends. However, he was just passing Ginny's room when he heard Hermione say his names and knocked on the door.

The door was open by Hermione moments later. She looked shocked as she stared at him. However, the cute red head behind her was staring just as much. Just looking at the two girls made his lower region twitch, but he took some calming, controlling breaths before grinning at the two.

He didn't await to be invited as his grin widened, he entered the room and sat on one of the two beds in the room, Ginny's he figured as it wasn't camp-style like the other.

"Hey girls, whoa, Gin, really?" he asked as he picked up a used blue bra. It's not very big and her cheeks streaked pink as she squealed and grabbed it off him, hissing it, embarrassed.

Hermione giggled as Ginny stuffed it away in a draw. "It's nice to see you, Harry," she said, rolling her eyes at Ginny. "I was just about to lead Ginny to meet you, but wow. You sure did go through one of those growth spurt things."

Harry shrugged sheepishly as he looked himself over. "Yeah, I suppose I did huh? But I guess I was due some super-luck," he said chuckling. "Mrs. Weasley also said she's going to be making some awesome food and a cake for my birthday, though it's late. That will be cool. If there's some music, I'll have to dance with both of you, to make it fair, since Ginny only has me, and Hermione, can you see Ron wanting to dance?"

"Wow, Harry Potter, being the considerate gentleman," Hermione replied in mock shock. "I will be delighted to dance with you, and so will Ginny, won't you?" she asked even though they both knew the answer.

Ginny shook away her embarrassment as best she could manage and nodded readily. "O-of course Harry," she quickly said smiling at him. "I-it's good to see you looking so well and stuff and whatever, and…"

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes as he stood with her and surprisingly gave them both a quick but tight hug each. "Sorry, girls, I guess I've changed a little. I've just had a lot to think about, and re-evaluated my life. I hope I can be a better friend."

"D-don't f-forget to give Ron some insight or Hermione will have to s-suffer her own silliness," Ginny said, blushing.

"Ginny!" Hermione reprimanded, blushing. "I like Ron. He has a weird way about him and when not being too stupid he's funny, but maybe we clash too much for that sort of thing."

Harry laughed more as he stole a kiss to her check. "I'm sure given a chance somewhere, maybe Ron isn't such an idiot," he tried defending his friend. It wasn't that hard fighting against his inner fire around them, especially since he had recently 'vanquished' it.

Ginny snorted, but then looked worried, embarrassed and sheepish as Harry looked at her, amused at how cute she is. "Umm… sorry, but I've know Ron forever and he's not as smart as me and he's older. My grades are near top of the class where his are below average."

"Harry's grades are actually pretty high considering his lack of study," Hermione said looking at him as if affronted by his lack of caring while still getting good grades. "Harry, if you tried harder I bet you would score up with me!"

It was his turn to look embarrassed. "Umm… sorry, Hermione, err, maybe I'll try harder from now on!"

She giggled, rolling her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it. If you paid half the attention to academics that you do to quidditch you would be top of the class."

Harry laughed as he pulled both girls into a hug and shimmied them to the door and out. "Come on girls, enough, let's go and have some fun and something good to eat," he said, soon pulling back from the hug.

Hermione laughed and led the way down the stairs while Ginny, blushing took his right hand in his left, looking at him, her eyes watery with hope and she relaxed when his hand squeezed hers in return.

"By the way, Gin," he said smiling at her. "Thanks for the watch, I love it. I hope you don't mind but I got this case to protect it?" he asked showing her the silver around it.

"W-wow, of course not, it's even cooler now, Harry," she said starting to hug hold of his arm while holding his hand. "Thanks for being so nice to me," she suddenly said impishly. He looked at her and she shrugged. "Ron's always saying stupid things, but I know you're a lot cooler than he makes up or you would have thrown me down the stairs by now. Well, that's how Ron tries to 'sell' you to me."

Harry couldn't keep from laughing while Hermione looked to them as they reached ground level rolling her eyes as she had listened in. "Don't listen to him Ginny," she said, amused. "Harry's a great guy and wouldn't hurt anyone that didn't deserve it," she said, smiling at the pair.

Harry had smiled and stopped Ginny before they reached the back door through the kitchen, Hermione stopping and watching them. "Gin," Harry began, smirking. "Don't worry about what others think of me, or you, because we are who we are and there is nothing that can be done to change us over night… well not fully anyway.

"I just want you to know that, I guess ever since the Chamber of Secrets thing I've secretly been guilty that I hadn't been around for you, to look out for you as a friend should. I had my own screwed up fears and worries, and Voldemort related problems, and-."

"It's OK, Harry," she replied smiling at him. "I understand… it can't be easy having a super douchy bad guy to fight and be supportive of any damsels you might rescue."

He smiled and she almost passed out as he gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "Yeah, well, maybe from now on I'll treat you so much better, OK?"

She was awed, her eyes watering as she nodded readily. "OK, H-Harry, if that's what you want," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"OK, Harry, Ginny," Hermione said with an adoring sigh, interrupting their moments. "If we don't get outside soon, Ron will have eaten everything!"

"No way, he doesn't!" Harry said with a grin, grabbing Hermione's hand in his free one, dragging her out too he almost ploughed the pompous Percy Weasley out of the way.

The Weasley's noticed them, sitting at a long table set up with plenty of food, having not really started yet. They seemed to have only finished setting up and Harry quickly claimed his seat with Ginny and Hermione sitting either side of him.

It was nice as music played in the background, and Harry got to finally meet the last two Weasley's, Bill and Charlie. It was quite obvious which was which. Charlie has short hair, and he has some noticeable burn marks, and Bill has long red hair tied back in a ponytail and a dragon tooth earring.

Harry knows Bill works for Gringotts Wizarding Bank as a curse breaker, which is why, though, wearing and earring, he's the cleaner of the two, and blisters and burns mark the man who works with fire. Though, Harry supposes working with dragons at a sanctuary isn't too bad. It might actually be a lot of fun, and Harry wondered about ridding a dragon. He's heard about Dragon Riders somewhere, and it sounds like fun if the dragon isn't trying to kill him.

"So, you're Harry Potter, huh?" Bill asked, as Harry and two of his favourite girls settled, then looking at him, confused.

"Yep, that's me, so you're Bill, and the guy needing some burn cream is Charlie," he replied while Mrs. Weasley went to stand only for Charlie to stop her, rolling his eyes.

"Mum, I've already layered some on," he said with a sigh. "The burns aren't much, they'll be gone in a day or two," he said, relaxing as his mom sat back down. He then turned to glare at Harry. "And what exactly are your intentions with our sister?" he ask, demanded.

"Hmm," Harry mumbled, amused, grinning. "Well, that really isn't your business dude. However, if you have a problem, bring it Dragon-Boy and I'll make you wish upon a star like a little princess that you just offered up a fist bump while saying hello!"

Charlie and Bill burst out laughing; both offering up fists and the three did a bump. "Oh, sly and amusing," Bill said, smirking, amused that Ginny was bright red. "You've got some serious guts. Well, I can only hope for you mate-."

"Hope that he can keep up with, Ginny's 'evil-ways'," Charlie said, dodging a plastic fork Ginny launched at him, laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Ginny into a one-armed hug. "You know not what you say, gentlemen!" he answered, smiling as Ginny smiled at him. "Ginny's great, I bet she doesn't snore like troll, like somebody I have to room with," he said looking at the embarrassed Ron while everyone laughed. "Can I stay in with Hermione and Ginny because I might get a wonderful sleep away from the noise, or at least someone can silence his half of the room for the night?"

The twins were laughing the loudest. "You have a point Harry," Fred said, laughing loudly.

"We can sometimes hear him unless we put on the radio," George added, snickering while Ron was tomato coloured. "At least at school you can use magic to silence him yourself."

"I-I'm not that bad," Ron complained, trying a girly pout, but it did nothing but increase the laughter.

"Even I've thrown the odd silence charm, Ron," Charlie said grinning sheepishly. "And I deal with roaring monsters all the time."

"You guys suck!" he said moodily.

Harry and Ginny held in their snickers as the meal got under way. It was nice and as expected, Mrs. Weasley should start her own restaurant, but even if Harry gave her, or loan her some start up money, knows that she wouldn't. She's of the type who thinks the mother should stay at home, in the kitchen.

It was a few hours later and after Harry had had a few dances with his fave girls, holding back the want of his power he took a breather at the end of the garden. He felt pretty good with the cool wind through his hair, and the small moment to relax.

He felt good, at peace. He momentarily thought about everyone he knows when he paused of Remus Lupin as he looked to the sky. It's gotten dark and the full moon hung in the air. In its own odd way he sees its beauty but knows the pain it causes his own pain, so plans to get Remus some wolfsbane potion in the future.

Though, thinking, maybe he can check out how much that would cost per werewolf, and whether he could get it cheaper in bulk. He figured if it was offered for free that other lykan would accept it. It might even work out cheaper than all of the other werewolf bull.

"Knut for your thoughts?!"

He was startled out of his thought zone as Hermione sat opposites. She must have been tired since she didn't realise she flashed him a look up her dress to her white pictured panties as she sat, concealed.

Harry gulped as that didn't make life too much easier for him, but taking a huge breath of fresh air, smiled. "Nothing much, just wondering whether the Ministry could lax, or remove lots of this werewolf crap if it turned out free wolfsbane is cheaper."

Hermione looked surprised and thoughtful. "Wow, good idea Harry. Everybody loves to save money, especially government and tax payers. Leave that thought with me and I'll come back to you with some numbers."

"Thanks," he replied, smiling at his friend. "Hmm… just another thought, but we might be able to get Blue Rocket, or whatever they're calling the buttercup these days, cheaper in the muggle world."

"See, I knew you paid more attention than you let on!" she reprimanded, smirking. "And I'll admit I wouldn't have thought about trying to get ingredients cheaper in the muggle world. You might actually be on to something there, so keep it quiet, just encase."

Harry laughed, nodding. "Will do, Hermione, you always have some sweet ideas, as long as the thought is pushed in first. No offence, but you tend to give too much credit to books when you shouldn't always just trust their author wrote them after experimenting themselves just to make sure their 'knowledge' is right."

"OK, no need to be so mean," Hermione said pouting.

Ginny interrupted with a giggle as she had turned up with a smile, sitting next to Harry. "But it's true, so, maybe the tree of us should experiment?" she suggested hopefully.

"Sounds awesome to me," Harry agreed with a smile, pulling Ginny into a hug with his right arm. "I'm sure we can do lots of experimentation," he said, his naughty side speaking for a moment before he pushed it back.

He smiled sheepishly as both girls nodded equally, not realizing his innuendo, or so he thought. In fact, though neither realised, they were both holding in the embarrassment even though they didn't realise it was on purpose.

"Harry, Ginny, and Hermione!" they were suddenly called by Mrs. Weasley, startling them. "It's time for cake, and Harry, you have to blow out the candles and make a wish!"


	94. Infamous City (Naruto)

_This world where tech has grown with vast city's across the land, one would think that ninja would be lost. However, you would be wrong as the Infamous City's are vast & powerful watching over their land & military. Naru/Hina/OC! Gun-slinger-Naruto!_

 _Naruto - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Sci-fi - Chapters: 2 - Words: 9,098 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 1/5/2012- Published: 1/4/2012 - [Naruto U., Hinata H., Hanabi H., Rin]_

 **0oo00oo0**

 **Authors Note:** _this is it! The last upload of an old story. Anything uploaded here from now forward will be just a chapter between completing my other open stories when new ideas hop in my head, but don't worry. I will get back to some of these stories eventually once all my open fics are closed as complete. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this story and chapter, and many more to come._

 **0oo00oo0**

Clouds over hung, dark and shadowing the vast city in shadows this October, as winter slowly made its presents known. The shadows of the vast city's skyscrapers, cooling the streets on ground level further.

The streets were empty of very few vehicles, as preparations made travel by car almost impossible.

However, the cool weather, and lack of transport did little to dampen the spirits of the people this day, as the afternoon slowly turned to evening. People began preparing for a great festival, one that has been taking place at this time each year for the last six.

Today is the day they celebrate the sacrifice of their greatest hero: a hero whom gave his very existence for the lives of his city: the Yondaime Hokage, of Konohagakure. The fourth Hokage - thought by many as the greatest Hokage the city has ever had, and loved by millions within the country of Fire.

The Yondaime had defeated a mighty beast at the cost of his own life, protecting this huge metropolis where buildings reached up attempting to touch the sky, and machines made life easier, and vast varieties of weapons and machines made war… war.

Huge monstrous battle ships sail the seas with mighty engines, gone are the times when ships have sails. And incredible war airships fly the sky's carrying smaller fighter crafts, and tanks and armoured suits roar across the lands.

However, still is the need for ninja with their incredible physical, mental, and almost magical powers to support and lead the pilots of these machines, and army's with their guns.

In fact, some ninja have grown to incorporate technology and military weapons into their way of fighting to increase their effectiveness.

The ninja no longer have what would have been a hidden village one thousand years ago but mighty military city's with technology and ninja guarding them day and night, and this city… an infamous city, is a city of ninja, the Infamous City of the Leaf.

In this city lie the hopes and dreams of young men and women alike, dreaming of making themselves a name in the art of war, unprepared and naive though they may be, their dreams are big, strong, and fierce.

Some shall become infamous, while others heroes, and yet… some will become villains bent on a dark quest that will tarnish their very soul. It's a shame but true that even this mighty city that's born many infamous heroes has brought with it many infamous villains.

Hero or villain, sometimes there is a very fine line, or people will fear you and call you a villain even when you've done nothing wrong, or you were fighting against them on the battle field.

Many people, especially those from the five infamous cities have problem with nuke-nin (missing ninja). These ninja can range from bad to good. You see normally a nuke-nin is a man or woman who betrayed their city and fled.

However, sometimes even in the most 'noble' of city's a ninja may get used as a scapegoat or something and flee or face an unfair punishment just because it's convenient to said city to push the blame, but that's politics for you, none of the politicians want to take the blame even when it's their fault.

However, this is not about any of that, but about an unfortunate child forced with a horrid burden. His name, Naruto Uzumaki, and he is a living sacrifice to the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, its living prison, although he is yet unaware.

This is his path to his greatest goal, to become the most infamous ninja to have ever walked the Elemental Nations and to explore the whole world from all of the Elemental Continent and further, to meet new people and make new friends.

His dream… to become an infamous hero throughout the world, so then… then they'll all acknowledge him, not like here where he's scorned and treated worse than a sewer rat.

Someday, he knows deep down inside his heart that he will get what he wants. He shall never give up as that's going to be his ninja way once he starts the academy in just one year's time… just one year… but first.

He had just turned seven years old today as he snuck quietly through a dark deserted alleyway between two giant buildings. He had been told that he should not go out today, no less than fifteen times.

However, his stomach had been growling, and he had nothing to eat, his cupboard quite bare, not even a cup-noodle. Therefore, he did what he did anytime he needed food. He left the sanctuary of his quaint little home and ventured the streets in search of sustenance, though he had no money as his tiny allowance the weird old Hokage guy gives him has already been stolen by some thugs that beat him up.

Naruto is quite often being picked on or beaten by thugs and even the ninja don't help him or stop them, they just let the thugs get away with it.

This has come to be his driving point in which he trains to become a ninja so he can help people in need. If he's strong, he'll no longer have to suffer, and neither will anyone else if he's strong enough.

He's been getting civilian martial arts lesson from a nice old lady who lives in his building and teaches him on the roof. Though he's not too good yet and had wondered what good a non-ninja fighting style would do, but having only started a few weeks ago he had actually managed to break one punks nose, though even Naruto considers that a lucky punch.

However, the fighting styles a mix of Mao-tau, taichi, and kendo seems to do wonders as the first two make up for each other losses and the last… well swords are cool, though she doesn't let him touch a real one, only a bamboo sword, it's still pretty neat.

Also, being the observant kid he is has noticed something rather odd about his beatings… not only does he heal super-fast, most times without medical treatment, but he seems to be a teeny tiny bit tougher when he's healed being able to take more of a beating the next time, which is confusing but had shrugged it off as something cool that really doesn't need explaining.

Naruto didn't exactly know why today, on his birthday he is told to stay indoors, except that it might have something to do with all the angry glares, beatings, and whispers he seems to receive for no apparent reason, and the fact people think he is a monster. So he put it all together and came to the conclusion: they're all stupid, just as any six year old boy might when he can't be-bothered to try figuring them out.

He yawned a little as his nose twitched, picking up the unmistakable aroma of something edible in the air. He quickly scurried over to some trash cans he spied at the end of the alley and knocked the lid off the first one, a huge smile lining his lips.

The yellow blonde haired boy scratched the back of his neck in sheepish excitement as he found a small bag of half-eaten and slightly stale icing topped doughnuts

It wouldn't have been his first choice for a meal, but he had very little choice in the matter as he has little to no money as stated before, and all of the shop keepers seem to have information on him, and won't let him shop anyway, or worse practically rob him for out of date food that would kill anyone other than him as poison doesn't seem to affect him for long, as people have tried to poison him plenty, and each time he got sick for a few hours and then better, with an immunity.

His crystalline blue eyes sparkled a little relief as he pulled out the bag of doughnuts and opened it fully before pulling out a doughnut with chocolate sprinkle icing, and munching on it.

He shuddered a little sigh with a slight grimace as he discovered it smelled a lot better than it tasted, but had no choice but to continue eating unless he wanted to starve to death, which is something he would rather not, anyway he's already had food poisoning so he won't get it again, (that was a terrible few hours his toilet will never forget).

Finishing the bag off in a hurry to leave as he didn't want to get a supper-beating, (something that his birthday will probably bring), he sighed with relief as he tossed the empty wrapper back into the trash wondering who the non-recycler might be as he or she could be fined up to fifty ryo for not recycling.

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his sticking fingers on the rags he is supposed to call clothes, of a torn blue tee shirt and bright yellow fraying shorts.

It was then that he remembered the festival, celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi, (and thoughts of a super beating left his head), as he heard the distinct sounds of music in the distance.

He had never been to the festival before because he had always been forbidden by those horrid people at the orphanage, but since they had kicked him out last year he didn't see why he couldn't take a peak.

He had heard around the streets that they have a large carnival, and giant balloons and stuff. And large floats would travel the streets pulled by trucks or in some cases elephants apparently and he's only ever seen an elephant on his trash reject TV he found thrown out. It's so old it isn't LCD, Plasma or even flat-panel, it's just really old, but it works fine and is in colour so he's happy with it, maybe when he earns as a ninja he'll buy a new one.

Naruto figures that even if he can't afford to play any carnival games or anything it will be nice to see them with the knowledge that someday in the future these people will beg him to play their games for free, or be too scared to say no or ask for payment.

He almost snickered in glee at the thought. How he prays for the day when people will show him respect. He just hopes that when he joins the Ninja Academy that at least one kid there will want to be his friend… just one friend, is that too much to ask?

He had just readied himself to sneak out of the alley and into the main street when something came crashing down in front of him, scaring the crap out of the six year old blonde.

He looked up at the cloud of dust to see a figure moving to pull its self-up from the ground with a groan, holding its left side.

Naruto stood still as time appeared to slow. His heart now appearing to be caught in his throat, and blood pounding in his ears. His body felt numb as he felt himself begin to panic, the cloud slowly dissipating to reveal a man wearing a mask over his mouth and nose, and a headband over his forehead with a lightning bolt symbol the young boy had never seen before, his dark locks falling over it slightly.

The man wore standard military green with a black sack slung haphazardly over his back that seemed to be squirming.

Naruto gulped as his fearful gaze took note of the man's left side bleeding profusely from some kind of knife wound. He had been stabbed enough to know what such a wound would look like.

It was, as he looked away feeling sick he noticed that something had dropped on his bare foot causing him to look down, his eyes widening.

He had only seen a few of them before but he knew without a doubt that the metal thing is a handgun, black in colour.

Naruto's eyes widened further in both fear and surprise having been shot twice before, fortunately in no vital area the man followed his gaze.

The man's right hand automatically went to his right holster, but already he knew he would find it empty.

Naruto had no clue as to what he should do and was too scared to even move as the man made his way forward quickly as if to retrieve his weapon.

However, just as he neared the petrified blonde he suddenly jumped backwards several paces as another man seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of Naruto striking out with a right footed round house kick.

The new man on the scene was a much different contrast to the other. He was wearing a light purple and white gi, and as he turned his cold gaze slightly Naruto could just make out the Konoha headband around his neck.

Naruto shook a little more now, as this man didn't seem to have any pupils at all. He had heard about these people: the Hyuuga,

The Hyuuga moved quickly as the veins around his eyes bulged out. His enemy ran up the side of the building towards him with a sweeping kick, as he pulled off the sack and flung it at the little blonde kid to soften the drop not wanting to damage the package too much.

Naruto yelped in surprise as he was bowled over by the sacks weight causing him to wince in pain as he hit the ground. The Hyuuga however just growled in annoyance but otherwise ignored the sack and Naruto in favour of ducking the kick as the other ninja cleared the short gap over the alleyway and landed on the other wall, crouching low before flinging himself forwards with both fists striking the Hyuuga's arms as he raised them in defence, grunting with effort.

The Hyuuga then went on the offensive and grabbed the other ninjas left wrist with his left hand and went in with a strike of his right at the man's injured side.

However, the injured shinobi pulled his knees up and twisted slightly to his left, getting struck on his right leg before dropping to the ground with a grunt.

Naruto was in awe as he watched with his mouth hanging open, barley able to keep up (they moved very fast), as the downed man span around on his arms trying to sweep the Hyuuga's feet as he flipped up onto his.

However, the Hyuuga jumped over the sweep, and the man staggered back slightly, as he stood unable to keep any kind of weight on his right leg.

It was then that Naruto looked away to the sack still on his lap as he noticed and felt it squirm again, but this time he heard a soft whimpering.

Quickly Naruto found his fear shortly forgotten as his numbing fingers fought to untie the opening of the sack, which he accomplished within a few moments.

The sack fell open, and the blonde boys eyes widened in shock and horror as they came face to face with tear stained pearl eyes of a Hyuuga girl no older than him. However, her eyes were slightly different he noted, as she actually had pupils, though they were very faded: lavender colour, her hair short bluish black, he felt himself blush a little as he though one word to truly describe the girl: beautiful.

She was only wearing a pair of light blue pyjamas with little white bunnies on them. He quickly untied the shaking girl and removed the gag from her mouth, unsure what else he could do to try and reassure her, he offered her a small smile, though he was sure it looked sickly.

However, it seemed to have broken some kind of barrier between the pair as she suddenly threw her arms around him and began sobbing into his shirt.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do for a few moments as the girl continued her cry attack before his arms seemed to automatically wrap their way around her soft warm body and held her tight as he let something happen that hadn't in a long time. Tears slowly began to sting his eyes as they began to leak; he had never been so scared in his life.

He just held her, which is all he could manage at that moment in time. His throat too dry to talk, and not sure what he could say anyway, having not had to comfort anybody before.

"Well If I can't have that bitch!" the enemy suddenly spat out in disgust causing both Naruto and the Hyuuga child to look up in shock to see him bent over in pain down on one knee, blood pouring from several wounds as he struggled to breathe. "Then she'll just have to die. I pity the street rat, he was just in the wrong place and the wrong time!" he laughed bitterly.

Naruto's and the girls eyes widened in horror and fear as their grip on each other tighter, as they witnessed the man do something strange with his hands and an electric current began to form rolling over him. He just winced slightly as he glared loathing at the children. He pushed his hands forward and a blast of blue light headed straight for them.

Naruto couldn't be sure in that moment whether he was shaking more or whether the girl was, but either way their combined fear seemed to sap any and all strength they had to even try and move.

They both closed their eyes as they buried their faces into each other's necks, both having the same last thought as the other.

 _'At least I'm not alone.'_

No matter how selfish and shallow that thought might be. They are only six years old, and felt comfort and solace in the fact they have each other in these last few moments of their pitifully short lives.

So they waited and waited for their swift deaths. However, all they heard was a sizzling and a pained groan.

They cautiously looked up from the comfort of each other's embrace, eyes widening further than before to see the Hyuuga man facing them. His clothes were burnt and singed and his black hair standing up frizzled, he gave a tentative but pained small smile.

"H-Hinata!" he whispered as he dropped to the ground, unable to stand any longer.

"Un… Uncle!" she cried out as new tears thought with the old ones.

She desperately wanted to go to him, but a combination of her fear and the blonde boys grip around her held her firmly in his lap holding him as tightly.

"Ha, fucking fool, Hyuuga scum!" the enemy shinobi suddenly spat making them jump as they looked at him gulping.

He spat out some blood as he removed his mask, and smiled murderously at the children as they seemed to find a little energy to scurry backwards somewhat.

His smile just became even more murderous as he limped towards them, blood dripping in streams from his wounds making both children feel sick.

"Looks like the bastard gave you two little fucks an extra minute or so till you meet ya fucking makers!" he laughed mockingly as he drew ever closer, drawing a small blade from the pocket of his damaged trousers. "I would never make it out of this piece of shit c-city with you now girl, so you and your bitch little boyfriend scum are going to have to die!" he chuckled humourlessly as he spat out more globs of blood.

Naruto and the girl struggled a little to move further away but their backs bumped into the trash cans Naruto was scavenging earlier so they had no more room to retreat.

Naruto gulped as his heart beat faster and faster. He reached his right hand from the girl to the ground beside him in the dark alley hoping, no praying for something to help them hold off the enemy shinobi until more help arrives.

The young blonde started as his fingers folded around something small and metal. He didn't know what a small chunk of metal could do to help but he pulled it up before his eyes anyway.

He let out a small gasp, taking in breath as he saw what it is soon followed by the girls as she looked to see what was wrong because the enemy was not yet near enough to cause harm. It must have been knocked back with them as they scurried away from him.

The enemy shinobi stopped in surprise as he saw what the blonde boy had found, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance as the blonde child shakily pointed it at him.

"Going to kill me boy?" he asked gruffly in amusement. "You don't have the balls for it!" he chuckled hoarsely, taking another step closer.

"S-stay back!" the blonde boy demanded shakily. "O-or I'll kill you. I-I won't l-let you hurt her!" he added the black handgun shaking in his terrified grip as he tried to steady his aim.

The man stopped and stared in thought as his eyes locked onto the boys blues and smiled slightly.

"Your eyes have gone cold kid!" he smiled a little wider as blood drooled from his lips. "Your mind and your instincts tell you to fire… to live. But your shaking body tells me y-your heart isn't in it. You haven't got the guts!" he smirked darkly before going into a coughing fit, spitting out a mass of blood before returning his attention to the children.

"I won't lie to ya kid. That guns loaded, and the safeties off!" he smiled. "So one squeeze of the trigger, and if your aim is true. Then I'm dead and you and your little girlfriend shall live to see another day. Just shoot, right here."

He raised his bloodied right hand to his headband before pulling it off and pointing to the centre of his forehead.

"Just don't miss brat, because you and that girl shall not get another chance!" he laughed as he saw the hesitation in the blonde boys' fearful eyes and new tears began to leak.

Naruto was conflicted. Could he end this man's life no matter how horrid he is? The blonde could feel the Hyuuga girl quivering in fear on his lap, so he looked. He could see her unable to look away from the bloodied enemy.

Naruto could see the man reflected in those terrified eyes. Her breath suddenly seemed to stop as her eyes stretched open a little more. He could see in the reflection the man charging with a sinister smile. He felt his heart rate shoot up seemingly wanting out of his chest, and time slowed around him as his blood pounded in his ears.

It was then that the world around him just melted away. It left only him the man and the girl on his lap. Naruto felt surprisingly calm as he turned his head back to the man. He had no other options. He had to protect her now, nobody was going to save them, and it was just down to him: live or die.

His body stopped shacking in his moment of clarity as he aimed using his outstretched arm. He squeezed the trigger. He didn't know how, and barley paid it any thought, but he could see the bronze coloured bullet as it exploded from the gun in a flash of fire, and watched as it cut gracefully through the air spinning with a tiny swirl of air before slicing through the man's forehead dead centre, and replacing his smile with a look of utter shock, and even a hint of amusement as he tumbled to the ground stopping just before the children: dead.

Just then explosions erupted above, in the sky, and the world came back in sharp focus as he and the girl started, looking away from the dead man and looking up to see beautiful colours erupt in the nights sky. His arm still outstretched with the handgun momentarily forgotten.

He started again after a few moments when he felt a hand on his gun, and went to swipe it back in fear as his tear filled eyes looked up into a weathered sad face.

An old man with a long white beard, and hair wearing white robes held the gun gently in his hand stopping Naruto from taking it back. The blonde allowed the old man to gently pry the weapon from his fingers with a sigh as he surveyed the scene around them.

"Old Man?" asked Naruto in bewilderment as he looked around to see several uniformed and masked ANBU (top brace ninja) shinobi with him, gaining the old man's attention. "I-I protected her… I-I'm s-sorry… ahh, H-Hyuuga-san, he's…"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun, don't worry, you're both safe now. And I believe Hyuuga-san will survive."

Naruto smiled lightly as he looked to see the girl had fallen into a deep slumber on his lap, her arms still wrapped tightly around his waist as if afraid to let him go. He smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her in return.

'For such a crappy birthday, today wasn't too bad. I think I made my first ever friend.'

And with his last thought, his eyelids slipped closed and his head drooped as he lost the last of his strength and fell asleep.

The old man sighed looking at the children sadly before going serious and turning to the ANBU.

"Vine!" he commanded and a young woman with green throne vines and some blooming rosebuds on her white mask stepped forward. Her green eyes the only thing seen though her mask and a hood on her black robe hid her hair. She only bowed quickly in respect before straightening.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" she answered immediately with a soft voice.

"Take these children to the Hospital immediately, and stay with them until I arrive, you are to watch the doctors and nurses carefully while dealing with Naruto-kun, and arrest any that think they can mistreat him."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" she answered with a nod before carefully scooping them up and disappearing in a swirl of leaves, planning on following his orders to the letter.

He sighed again as he looked at the handgun in his hand as another two ANBU were carefully seeing to Hyuuga-san before taking him to the hospital.

 _'I'm too old for this shit.'_

 **0oo00oo0**

Vine squeezed, her grip tightening around the doctors neck chocking the life out of him. He squirmed, his hateful eyes glaring and pleading all at once as she held him off the floor up against the wall off the hospital room both the Hyuuga girl (Hinata) and Naruto are in, as she took them to a ninja section of the hospital into a twin room.

Nurses and a few other were frantically begging her to let him go, but she let her green eyes turn to the two beds where Hinata had been placed nicely in one, but Naruto was just laying on another with a nasty looking bruise forming around the left side of his face.

Her eyes grew colder as she pulled him from the wall and rammed him painfully back, cracking the white wall in her anger. He whimpered in pain, crying now as he truly grasps that she is not playing games and will kill him without hesitation.

"Why are you sticking up for that freaking demon!" yelled another male doctor in anger as he watched the kunoichi, though seeming weak as she isn't very tall, maybe five two, five three, and is certainly slender holding a tallish man off the ground as if he was weightless.

She just turned her gaze to him with frost. "Negative," she answered coldly. "He is as of now until given orders otherwise my charge and I suggest you not speak ill of him. He is only a little boy and you think it is OK to hit him while he is unable to defend himself. In front of me no less. That is unforgivable, and he shall be taken into custody for assault on a civilian child, ward of the State of Flame, which for a Medic-ninja or any ninja is tantamount to attacking a ward of either Hokage-sama or the King of Fire Country themselves, which amounts to treason."

"Y-you can't do that," he replied shakily before he suddenly screamed out and smashed painfully into the opposite wall slumping down and whimpering. His eyes widened in shock as there stood the Head of the Hyuuga Clan himself wearing regal silk gi with a look much like his twin brother in the room across from this one. Though, where his brother wears his long hair loose this man has his tied back with a white ribbon in a ponytail, with a Konoha headband on forehead.

"You dare speak out of turn?" the Hyuuga head asked with eyes of steal as he was followed into the room by a beautiful woman with dark hair to her butt with faded eyes but unlike her husband's hers house the same lavender as her eldest daughter. She was wearing clothes equal to the man's gi, though hers accentuated her large bust, with her headband around her neck.

In the woman's arms was a small confused looking Hyuuga girl with eyes like her mothers and messy short black hair wearing white PJ's with little penguins decorating them. She was only four years old… well in just two months anyway.

"H-Hyuuga-s-sama… please!" he begged raspy. "T-that b-bitch… she i-insists on putting that thing in the s-same room as y-your daughter."

"That child save our daughters life!" the woman replied heatedly glaring, holding back a little humour as her youngest baby imitated her.

Hyuuga-sama growled and clicked his fingers causing three more Hyuuga to appear in puffs of smoke followed by a fourth older woman. He gestured to the first three and Vine let her captive drop coughing and wheezing he was dragged from the room by one, while another dragged the other and one look from the last was all that was needed to clear out the room.

The fourth Hyuuga moved fast and her hands glowing green first scanned Hinata and then the blonde before nodding with a smile.

"They'll both be fine My Lord, My Lady," she replied bowing slightly to each in turn. "They're just tired, though I shall heal Uzumaki-san's wound if that pleases you?"

"Of course," the woman agreed as she was quick to take a seat between both beds with her youngest snuggled on her lap as Vine stood to attention next to Naruto's bed watching the Hyuuga doctor shrewdly as he tucked the boy in and got to work on the bruise.

"Hiashi, I am thankful that our daughter is well," the woman spoke gently while looking at the boy. "But what of Uzumaki-san, maybe we could…"

"No, Yuzuki!" he spoke in a tone of cold annoyance. "We already have a failure of a daughter in Hinata!" he spoke crisply causing her to grimaced and hide her anger. "We do not need a useless boy who could never be able to use our fighting style!"

He then just strode out of the room leaving her to dwell on her annoyance and anger. If she were not Hyuuga she would certainly take her daughters and move out, but they have special rules for them… bloodline clans. It's infuriating.

Therefore, she stays to protect her baby's and hope they see past their father's hateful ways and run the clan with respect for all within it.

She watched the children for a while before scooping up Hinata in one arm while holding her little sister Hanabi in the other and giving the blonde boy a small bow of respect and gratitude, which was mirrored by Hanabi, which caused her to give a small smile before she too left.

Vine frowned under her mask in annoyance. That Hyuuga head is never going to change. He's always going to be a complete and utter bastard and she hopes that one day one of his own daughters kicks the shit out of him.

The blonde boy had saved his daughters life and Hiashi doesn't give a damn. He's probably just happy the clans 'secrets' don't get out. It's too late for that as any smart person can analyse the Hyuuga's weaknesses and strengths without the need for a computer.

Moments later the automatic door slid open and she moved slightly getting ready to strike a potential threat but relaxed back as she saw the Hokage enter and sensed some older, higher ranking ANBU taking protective positions outside.

The old man smiled at her warmly. "Please Vine, it's OK to remove your mask," he spoke laughingly.

She nodded, mildly confused as this is against ANBU protocol, but she stands by the Hokage, (unless a new Hokage is chosen and he or she are total… well insert rudeness here).

Therefore, and order is an order and she pulls it off and placed it on Naruto's bedside table before pulling back her hood showing her forest green hair flowing down to the bottom of her neck with three small plaits down the left of her face and one to the right.

Her mouth and nose are covered by a metal guard that also allows underwater breathing plated green vines and buddy red roses, covering up over her ears with in-built communicator/ (phone). Her forehead protector of the Leaf City is securely around her forehead held by black material.

She felt free to pull off her ANBU robe showing off her own personalised ninja-wear underneath. She wears skin-tight black trousers with several pockets, with a belt housing a large pocket loosely to her left thigh with loads of different zips and buckles in a dark green leather.

Her curvy body holds a thin, tight fit dark green leather body armour hugging the beautiful kunoichi perfectly, and accentuating her small bust, with pockets and holsters like the trousers with multiple kunai and shuriken, some on display but most hidden. Her hands home to black fingerless fighting gloves with metal plates with the same rose vine theme as her mast, and black boots with similar metal plates.

Her right (green) eyebrow twitched as the Hokage stared at her like the pervert she knows he is before shaking his head clear. The Hokage seemed to notice he was vigorously close to being beaten up by the just turned thirteen year old Chuunin ANBU, so was quick to speak.

"You know of the boy's burden?" he asked quickly as her green eyes were near glowing as she glared. She just frowned in surprise, her eyes slowly losing the cold for curiosity. She then gave a short nod of her head in agreement. "I have faith and trust in you Vine, so I would like your honest opinion on the matter, and I promise no punishment if your opinion is negative towards the boy."

Vine was surprised by the old man's words as she thought things over. In all honesty she didn't really know how to answer the man as she knows little of the boy as she has only just made chuunin and then into ANBU for her talent with plants. Therefore, she decided to say what she thinks here and now.

She let her green eyes soften as they fell upon the now peacefully sleeping boy. "People do not fear Naruto-san," she began. "They do not even fear the Kyuubi trapped within him," she finished in thought. "They just want something, or someone to hate, as revenge seems to make them feel better for a while.

"However, looking at Naruto-san…" she frowned in thought. "I see a lonely child who… while terrified killed a man to protect a perfect stranger. I believe he has a lot of potential, and could someday be an excellent shinobi. However, if this city has its way… he will not get passed the academy.

"I believe if he is to attend the academy next year that… perhaps it would be best to be more… vigilant where his teachers are concerned as it seems to me that a large portion of Konoha's ninja cannot tell the difference between a prison and a prisoner, or a human and a hundred foot tall killer fox with nine giant tails."

The Hokage smiled as he let out a laugh. "Yes it seems that they are foolish, and I'm glad you feel this way Vine because he is your new mission."

"Say what?" she asked as her eyes widened.

He just chuckled some more. "Vine… Moriko," he said shocking her with the use of her real name, she prefers Vine. "Your new and continuing mission is no-longer ANBU, as you are to be Naruto-kun's sister, mother, friend, carer… heck, girlfriend if that's what he needs, as so far his life has not been what I… or the Yondaime had hoped, he needs someone… uh… well I'm sure you get the drift.

"You'll be his family from now on… but don't slack off training as when he's at the academy on occasions you will deal with in house matters, and when he becomes genin this mission continues but will allow for you to leave the village on other assignments."

She was stunned silent for a moment before speaking. "S-so you pretty much want me to be his everything… his family, and bodyguard too?" she asked to clarify, as jobs go it isn't unappealing, and seems relatively simple.

The Hokage nodded with a smile. "Yes, I fear for him every day, and knowing that the child has someone to look after him, even if you are just a child yourself, I trust in your strength."

"And what about his training in the ninja arts?" she asked with pride in her voice.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, I wish for you to assist. However, you are to only teach him what he should learn at the academy, giving him extra tuition. Though, I will allow you to teach him a few extras here and there. His chakra system is very large so he'll have control issues that will need sorting. Also, I will be working behind the councils backs to protect the both of you, as they will discover this and try to use laws they would normally ignore to stop us."

"I-I understand Hokage-sama!" she answered swiftly standing at attention with a salute. The Hokage nodded and she relaxed. "My new orders… I accept them with all of my heart as a kunoichi, and from this day until forever, Naruto Uzumaki-san shall be my everything. I am certain I shall grow to love him as if he were my own flesh and blood. However, my parents are… I'm afraid to say anti-Naruto-san, but I have not been on very stable grounds with them for a while as I side completely with your administration sir."

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage nodded with a sad sigh. "Do not worry, Naruto-kun's apartment does have two bedrooms, and is in a fairly nice area where most of his neighbours have nothing against him, and I believe he has started some lessons in a civilian combat style with a gifted lady that should be continued as the council sees these arts as so very inferior.

"The building is highly secure, and I believe it's high time I have the place sorted out, as it is, it is no place for children and only has one single bed. I hope that will do for tonight," he finished as he fished out a pen and strip of paper before writing something and handing it to her.

She looked to find a neatly written address. "Do you wish for me to take him now Hokage-sama?" she asked in concern.

He gave a sharp nod. "Yes… also… my law is in effect so if anyone speaks of it, kill them," he said and she nodded with a grimace as killing is not her favourite thing. "In addition, you are to arrest anyone who threatens Naruto-kun's safety. However, if they are shinobi and or cause a threat to yourself or Naruto-kun, kill them without warning."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" she answered with a nod and was quick to carefully pull the boy into her arms without waking him. "I shall have to get him some proper clothes tomorrow," she said, and the Hokage nodded. "I suppose that no-one of equal or greater rank than me can exceed this missions authority."

"That is correct," he agreed. "Not even the Hokage, understand?"

"Yes sir!" she answered before disappearing with Naruto in a puff of smoke. She reappeared in a quiet street off a main road with cars, a van, and a few motor cycles lining it next to a ten storey tall apartment building that was certainly towered by the more centralised buildings of the city. It's nice she was quick to realise, one of the old renovated places that has character, her parents would hate it but she loves it.

"OK, number forty-two," she muttered to herself as she carried her newly acquired charge… uh… brother… whatever and walked up the ten steps to the front entrance and realised she needs the key.

She was quick to adjust Naruto to not wake him and take the keys from his pocket surprised to find three sets times two. She pulled two different keys off to keep and opened the door.

Moriko had half expected the place to smell of pee as she entered the building and saw that the lower numbers are grown floor, so trekked up, and up, and up until they were on the top floor and she finally found her new home and mentally prepared for the worse as she opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind her.

She walked into a kitchen, dining, living room combo. It was quite large actually, but only had a broken wooden table with one chair, both looking passed it, but with a beaten fourteen inch TV on the table, and the kitchen only had a microwave and a beaten fridge-freezer.

In front of her were two doors and two one side opposite the kitchen another. She sighed and silently thanked the Hokage that he'll be getting the some new stuff as she could not stand much of this and would end up buying the stuff herself.

She walked Naruto to the two doors ahead and opening the first it was a large sized room that was completely bare so chose the next one to find just a single beaten bed with thin sheets and a wardrobe that's falling apart containing his 'clothes'.

Vine sighed tiredly as she tried tucking Naruto into bed but he shivered a little and she didn't know what to do really so just shook her head. She wouldn't do this for anyone else, but she felt pity for the boy and didn't want him to suffer through this night.

Therefore, she quickly stripped out of her clothes until only her green underwear are left showing off her creamy smooth skin and long legs, and showing how much smaller her breasts really are. It has always been an annoyance that she is most likely going to be tiny if her mother is any indicator. She'll just have to be a better kunoichi then to make up for it.

She smiled a little at that silly thought as she just stares down at the shivering boy. He really is quite adorable and cute. She knows without a doubt that he'll be a very handsome young man in a few years.

She sighed with a light blush as she carefully slid up onto bed with him and pulled his cold body into her warm embrace, which caused the shivering to slowly cease.

Vine can only hope that Naruto will get to see the Hyuuga girl again. Though she has doubts he'll be allowed near her until the academy. Maybe she could help the girl prove that her father's just a complete and utter moron by becoming strong?

She closed her eyes with a small smile, maybe that's the best kind of revenge on a Hyuuga-baka, just proving them wrong. Hmm… maybe with some sneaky manoeuvring she can really punish the jerk. She let a sinister smirk line her lips on her body, and her dream body as she drifted away to dreams of humiliating vengeance.

 **0oo00oo0**

Hanabi Hyuuga knelt on her big sisters bed watching the older girl sleeping peacefully after… well she knows something bad has happened but she's not quite sure what.

However, what she does know for certain is that cute looking blonde boy at the hospital is a hero and had saved her nee-chan, but her father had been too rude to even wait and thank the boy like she wished she could do, but even she knows that father would have been very angry if they stayed any longer so she'll have to thank him another time and give him a hug like mother says.

Her father can be very mean, and she's glad she has her uncle around as he'll play games. Though, he's in the Branch Family Hanabi doesn't care.

"Hanabi-sama!" she was called gently and turned around to see her eight year old cousin Neji. He just stared at her coldly as he stood in the open doorway to her sister's room. "Hiashi-sama wishes for you to be brought to the dojo!"

Hanabi nodded with a frown believing even for her father five O' clock in the morning is too early to begin training, but climbed down from the bed anyway.

She followed her cousin out of the room and down a hallway in silence before reaching the huge hall and peaking inside to find her father there with a sneer on his face looking angrier than he ever had and she grimaced.

Her mother was also there, looking both worried, and… contemplative, which Hanabi could only tell through hours of boring training to figure this stuff out. She realised this is her father's place of meeting as it's a place that he'll be able to let off steam after giving out particularly bad news.

The Hokage stood to one side with a look torn between kind grandfather and thoughtful leader of this military city.

Neji just left her and closed the doors as she walked up to her mother looking up in worry. She has to wonder what is wrong and if one of them doesn't speak now she'll break protocol and speak out of turn.

"Hanabi-chan," her mother spoke gently as she knelt down and stroked her youngest child's pale cheek. "There have been some… underhanded manoeuvres made by the leader of Kumo City. The people that tried kidnapping your sister want… compensation for the death of the ambassador from us…"

She sighed tiredly while Hanabi look confused and rightly outraged, being a very smart girl knew this can't be good. "They are denying our rightful claims and threatening war if we do not compensate them…

"They wanted both you and your sister," she spoke quickly and Hanabi's eyes widened in horror and her mother was quick to hug and hush her. "Do not worry, as Elemental law states that they cannot claim either of you as compensation if you are already contracted to be wed."

She pulled back from her mother looking shocked as she had never heard of this before. "B-but who too?" she asked worriedly. "I-I don't understand."

Her mother sighed again with a small smile. "Because of… his great service yesterday the sweet blonde boy Naruto Uzumaki-kun is owed a great debt by our family so we have set up a contract in which he will wed Hinata-chan sometime after they have been given the honour of becoming leaf ninja…"

Hanabi nodded in thought, it was odd that they would do that for a street urchin but as long as her sister is safe from evil enemy ninja then that's all that really matters, right?

"You… yourself… well…" her mother trailed off looking sheepishly embarrassed. "You're both so young we hadn't given it any thought really as it's not uncommon in these modern times for even the clan heirs to find their own husband or wife, and well… neither of us wanted to wed you to a cousin or anything as our clan… especially the main branch needs diversity…

"And well, none of the other clans or tribes in Konoha practice arranged marriages any more for any reason with the exception of a few, but they only have females within a certain age range and… although I have nothing against that the law states arranged unions are only enforceable outside of clan or tribe politics if the contracts between a male and female."

She paused here and she looked to be finding the correct words difficult to come to her.

"I-its OK mother as long as he's not a wrinkly old man!" she spoke out reassuringly.

"Of course not Hanabi-chan," her mother answered with a shudder.

"It's Uzumaki-san too," her father suddenly blurted out shocking her further. "Unfortunately on such short noticed… we needed to contract your betrothal tonight to protect you, and we could only get him for both of you though I loath to make you… share with your… sister we have little choice in the matter as I will not let our clan's secrets leave this village, nor shall I allow those kidnappers to have either of my daughters.

"Once you reach the rank of genin you will be marrying the boy like your sister would have before you, and there is nothing we can do about that now."

"Oh," she replied looking to the floor in thought. She supposes it could be worse. She can now only hope that Naruto-san will take good care of both Hinata-nee-chan and her. "OK… but why isn't Hinata-nee-chan here too?"

"She needs her rest Hanabi-chan," the Hokage finally spoke up with a kind smile as she looked to him. "Please don't worry, Naruto-kun is a nice and kind boy and will look after both of you as best he can."

Hanabi nodded with a tight lipped smile and didn't even wait to be dismissed as she left the dojo and ignored her father's angry shouting and the sound of things breaking.

She sighed again… thinking she realised that both she and Hinata-nee-chan will need more information on the blonde boy if he's going to be their husband someday and give them children, but it does leave her to wonder… doesn't being wed into a different 'clan' like this mean that neither Hinata-nee-chan or herself can ever be branded by that horrid seal of the branch family?

 **0oo00oo0**

Yuzuki Hyuuga had a small smirk gracing her lips as she and the Hokage watched her husband destroy stuff for his own… well she's certain he's pissed that to save Hanabi he had to give her hand to the blonde boy as she's almost certain he doesn't give a crap about Hinata, as long as she stays in the city.

However, Yuzuki only cares about her daughter's happiness and now both are out of the running for clan heir he can use Neji before those bastard elders force the blasted seal of enslavement on him, everybody wins to some degree. (Hiashi had always been… well pissed that he never had a son, and now is his chance to really train up Neji to be heir, which will allow her to take the girls training under her wing, which will work out best for Hinata, and hopefully Hanabi too).

She can see that with the right training and motivation Naruto Uzumaki can make it big and potentially re-establish his tribe from his father's side, as the Hokage himself seems unsure on the mother as the Yondaime protected her too well it seems, and nobody has ever heard of Uzumaki before so she could have just been a normal civilian woman.

Though the Yondaime's tribe had no bloodline limit they were all hard workers, and now she knows who the boy's father is readily she'll let her girls wed so young for their sake and his. (Though Hiashi loath the Yondaime's tribe because they believe in skill through trial and effort, he had no choice. Though, Yuzuki has to admire them for coming out above all of those genius bloodline users).

 **Authors Note:** _Remember:_ _Story chapters beyond this point are completely new. Thanks for reading, fave, follow, review, subscribe and follow. Links on profile. Now this is over I can get to writing new chapters for my remaining fics, completing them and then getting back to these._


End file.
